Between the Frontier
by Prinaly
Summary: James wurde bei einem Kampf schwer verletzt und die Freunde um Lilli bangen um sein Leben. Erlebt in ihren Erinnerungen das 7. Schuljahr wieder und wie sie einen ausweglosen Kampf gegen Voldemort führen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ola ihr lieben :), da ich mittlerweile total plemplem im Hirn bin, werde ich die FF hier mal posten. Viel Spaß beim lesen :D und ja, die Autorin ist krank im Hirn "**_

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehören mir, sondern JKRowling

Dies ist eine Story die hauptsächlich aus James Sicht geschrieben ist. Sie handelt von seinem steinigen Weg mit Lilli zusammen zu kommen. Mit viel Humor (wie ich hoffe O.o" ), Spannung (wie ich bete ") und viel Romantik (wie ich annehme :). Ich denke, ich muss hierzu nicht viel sagen, denn das meiste wird euch beim Lesen auffallen. Die FF ist bereits zu Ende geschrieben, besteht also keine Gefahr, dass mitten drinn aufgehört wird g

Das kursivfettgeschriebene spielt in der Gegenwart, das andere in der Vergangenheit.

Ps. Das ich Lilli und nicht Lily schreibe ist volle Absicht " Das ist meine Achillesferse g

Ach ja: Reviews erwünscht g

_**Here we Go:**_

_**Chap 1: the other way, to make she love me**_

_**St. Mungo Hospital. Es war ihre Arbeitsstätte, fast wie eine zweite Heimat, denn hier verbrachte sie mehr Zeit als sonst irgendwo. Nicht mal zu Hause, nicht mal mit ihren Freunden. Seitdem Voldemord nach Macht strebte, wurden die Heilerinen mehr gebraucht denn jeh. Fast täglich kamen Auroren oder Zivilisten schwerverletzt herein, weil es einen erneuten Anschlag der Deatheaters gab. Voldemord schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, einfach mal eben so Muggel und Zauberer umzubringen, weil er Lust dazu hatte. Es gab keine besondere Verbindung zu ihnen. Sie waren einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt, am falschen Ort. Lili hatte immer gehofft, dass James und sie den Krieg überleben würden, das sie mit ihren Freunden und den Orden des Phoenix als Sieger enden würden. Sie kämpften für die gute Seite, für eine gerechte Sache, für Frieden. Als sie Voldemord zum ersten mal gegenüber standen und tatsächlich mit nur wenigen Verletzungen davon kamen, da war ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. James und sie standen im gegenüber und sie hatten trotzdem überlebt, sie hatten sich gegen ihn bewiesen. Doch beim zweiten mal, hatte sie mehr Verletzungen mitgenommen. Die Verletzungen waren so schlimm, das sie für gut einen Monat im St. Mungo bleiben mußte um sich zu erholen. James hatte sich damals Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er sie nicht beschützten konnte und sie hatte ihn immer wieder gesagt, das er das nicht darf. Voldemord hatte ihn immerhin außer Gefecht gesetzt und wenn ihnen damals nicht ihre Freunde und der Orden zur Hilfe gekommen wären, dann wären sie vielleicht schon beide tot. Und heute... heute standen sei ihm zum dritten mal gegenüber... sie hatte überlebt und James kämpfte noch immer um sein Leben. Lili saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Immer wieder strich sie sanft über den Handrücken, in der Hoffnung, dass er spürte, dass sie da war. Er lag auf dem Bett, im Koma, mit verbundenen Wunden am ganzen Körper. Die Heiler gaben ihm 36 Stunden. Wenn er bis dahin nicht aufwachte, dann sollten sie sich auf das schlimmste gefaßt machen. Eine Stunde... war schon vergangen. Sie schluchzte und spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. **_"_**Hey, Lils, gönn dir mal ne Pause," hörte sie Sirius sagen. Sirius war James und ihr bester Freund. Ihm vertrauten sie mehr als irgendjemand sonst und er hatte sie auch diesmal vor dem Tot bewahrt. Zumindest... sie... **_"_**Pause? Ich kann nicht von ihm weggehen... Ich will da sein wenn er aufwacht... Er muß einfach aufwachen, Sirius. Ich will nicht ohne ihn leben... Wenn er stirbt, dann..."-**_"_**Schschsch..."**__**Er hatte sie beruhigend an sich gezogen und sie sanft umarmt. Während er ihr über die lockigen roten Haare strich, fast schon wie ein Vater seine Tochter tröstete, flüsterte er ihr leise zu: "James ist stark. Er wird kämpfen, so wie er es immer getan hat..." Es klopfte und als sie sich umdrehten hatten auch schon Remus, Peter, Anna und Alice ihre Köpfe hereingesteckt. Sirius hatte Lili losgelassen und seine Freunde hereingewinkt. Während sie sich Stühle heranzogen und sich hinsetzten hatte Lili wieder James Hand genommen und in ihren festgedrückt. Sie sah ihn eine Weile lang traurig an... Er zeigte absolut keine Lebenszeichen.**_"_**Wir dachte... wir warten hier mit euch. Damit er spürt, dass seine Freunde bei ihm sind," erklärte Remus ihnen. Sirius nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Lili rüber. Sie hatte plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen und je angestrengter sie versuchte, sie durch blinzeln zu verstecken, desto mehr vermehrten sie sich und kullerten schließlich ihre Wange hinab.**_"_**Lilli."**__**Anna war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte ihre beste Freundinn sofort in ihre Arme geschlossen.**_"_**Süße... nicht weinen." Sirius reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das sie dankbar annahm und sich schließlich die Tränen abtropfte.**_"_**Ich... Ich hab nur gerade.. an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts gedacht... Und daran... wie unfair ich ihn immer behandelt habe."**__**Remus sah sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächeln an, während Sirius tatsächlich ein bellendes Lachen von sich gab.**_"_**Ja, du hast den Armen wirklich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben," sagte er erinnerungsseelig. Vielleicht war das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nicht der richtige Ort um an alte Zeiten zu denken, aber sie hatten schließlich noch 35 Stunden vor sich und niemand von ihnen wollte gehen und James alleine kämpfen lassen. Sie wollten ihm beistehen und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war und niemals alleine sien würde. Sie waren alle fest davon überzeugt, dass er sie hören konnte.**_

"James, alter Junge. Setzt dein Geweih auf und komm endlich runter, man," brüllte Sirius hinauf. Er saß mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter in der Küche und stopfte sich den Mund mit dem Frühstück voll, als sein Freund sich herein schleppte und sich auf dem Platz gegenüber von ihm hinfallen ließ.

"Junge, bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?" fragte sein Vater besorgt, als er die Augenringe und das müde Gesicht seines Sohnes sah.

"Nö..." antwortete dieser kurz, nahm sich den Toast und nahm einen kleinen Bissen. Alle drei sahen sich verwundert an, denn so kannten sie James nicht.

"Ich muß dann mal zur Arbeit... James, deine Mutter geht mit euch später noch in die Winkelgasse. Ich werd dich morgen auch nicht zum Zug bringen können, also sehen wir uns erst Weihnachten wieder. Hab ein schönes Jahr, mein Kleiner."

Mit diesen Worten verstrubelte er das Haar seines Sohnes noch mehr in dem er mit seiner Hand darin herumfuchtelte, was James sofort mit seiner Hand beendete und fluchte: "DAD, verdammt lass das. Ich bin kein, kleiner Junge mehr."

"Das weiß ich doch, mein Kleiner..."

James rollte genervt mit seinen haselnußbraunen Augen, während sein Vater ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich gab und mit einem Plopp apparierte. Mrs. Potter hingegen war hinausgegangen. Während James offenbar äußerst lustlos da sitzten blieb und zusah, wie sein Toast vor sich hingammelte, ergriff Sirius das Wort.

"Sag mal, Prongs... das du hier rumhockst wie ne getrocknete Rosine, hat nicht zufälligerweise etwas damit zu tun, dass Anna gestern da war, oder?" Nachdem er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, nahm Sirius an, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

"Und ich nehm an... es ging um Lili?" Wieder keine Antwort.

"Und wirst du mir nun sagen, was es war, oder soll ich dir weiter alles aus der Nase ziehen?" James blickte zu ihm auf und schlug kurz mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum, gerade so als ob er am liebsten nen Sandsack verprügelt hätte, wenn einer da gewesen wäre.

"Du weißt dass Anna Lili's beste Freundinn ist?"

"Ja, und soweit ich weiß auch unsere. Kennen wir die nicht schon seit der 1. Klasse?"

"Ich kenn sie schon seit dem Sandkasten, Tatze. Jedenfalls war sie gestern bei mir und meinte... ich solle

Lili besser vergessen. Sie hatt sich im Sommer mit Lucious Malfoy getroffen. Die beiden gehen seit einer Woche miteinander..." Sirius Kinnlade fiel herab.

"WAS? Evans ist doch eine Muggelgeborene und Malfoy HASST Muggel. Wie zum Teufel ist das denn passiert?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung... Anna weiß es auch nicht. Sie hat mir jedoch freundschaftlich nahe gelegt Lili gehen zu lassen und mein leben weiter zu leben."

_**Anna: Meine genauen Worte an jenem Abend waren: James, du rennst ihr seit dem 3.Schuljahr hinterher und sie hat dich wie oft abblitzen lassen? 199 mal, jede Woche einmal wenn du sie gefragt hast. Du hast die Wahl zwischen allen Slytherin-,Hufflepuff-,Rawenclaw-,und Griffindor Mädchen, die dir allesamt zu Füßen liegen, wenn du sie nur einmal anlächelst und bei Lili WILL einfach nichts von dir. Du hast sie tausendmal angebaggert und versucht ihr zu imponieren und das hat die letzten 3 ½ Jahre absolut NIE hingehauen und du dir nur 3 Ohrfeigen von ihr eingefangen hast und sie dich nen angeberischen, hirnampotierten WIXKRÜBBEL genannt hat. Und Malfoy zwinkert einmal mit seinen Augen und Lili liegt ihn zu Füßen. Bei aller Freundschaft, James: VERGISS SIE ENDLICH UND LEB DEIN LEBEN. **_

"Ich denke... sie hat Recht, Prongs."

James sah zu seinem Freund auf und nickte verstehend. "Jetzt weißt du warum ich so rumhänge.Ich... muß mich jetzt wohl von meiner Vergangenheit lösen und endlich nach vorne blicken. Man, als ob es nicht schon Strafe genug wäre, dass Dumbledore mich zum Schulsprecher macht." Sirius gluckste vergnügt.

"Ich hab den leisen Verdacht, dass er das nur getan hat, damit du keine Zeit mehr für üble Streiche hast. Er ist ja nicht blöd, Prongs."

"Ich war nicht mal Vertrauensschüler," sagte er aufgebracht. "Warum hat nicht Moony diese doofe Plakette bekommen?"

"Frag das doch Dumbledor, net mich."

"Jungs, macht mal zu. Ich dachte, ihr wolltet noch in die Winkelgasse."

"Ja, Mum," rief James ihr nach draußen zu. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um die restlichen Bücher zu besorgen und sonstiges zu besorgen.

In der Winkgelasse angekommen, hatte Mr. Potter die beiden Jungs mit dem Geld allein gelassen um selbst die Besorgungen zu erledigen. Beide schlenderten durch die Gasse hindurch, als James Blick bei einem Mädchen mit roten, langen, lockigen Haaren stehen bleib, die gerade mit einem superblonden angeberischen und viel zu großen Slytherin heurmturtelte. Für einen Augenblick amüsierte ihn dieser Anblick. Evans war ein Kopf kleiner als James und Malfoy gut einen Kopf größer als James. Fazit: Evans war zwei Köpfe kleiner als Mafloy und wenn sie sich küssen wollten, mußte er in die Knie gehen und sie auf Zehenspitzten stehen um überhaupt gegenseitig die Lippen berühren zu können. Doch als er sah, wie Malfoy seinen Arm um Lili's Schulter legte und sie ihn anstrahlte, versetzt es ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Mit einem mal war Sirius ihm ins Blickfeld getreten und hatte die Sicht auf die das liebende Paar verdeckt.

"Keine Sorge, Prongs. Das haben wir gleich."

Er legte den rechten Arm um die Schulter des Freundes und drückte ihn mit sich in das Geschäft: Qualität für Quiditch.

Es war der Tag der Abreise. Alle Schüler kamen nach und nach auf das Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof KingsCross an. Auch James und Sirius traten durch die Absperrung, nachdem Mrs. Potter sich von ihnen beiden mit einem Wangenkuss und einer festen Umarmung verabschiedet hatte. Beide suchten sich ein Abteil ganz vorne wo die Lady mit den Süssigkeiten als erstes rankommen würde und ließen sich dort nieder.

"Sag mal, Prongs, mußt du nicht ins Abteil der Schulsprecher? Stand doch in deinem Brief."

James sah überrascht auf und begann zu grübeln. Stand das wirklich drinn? Hatte er das etwa überlesen?

"Accio Hogwartsbrief," rief er und hielt seinen Zauberstab gerade aus vor sich in die Luft. Der Brief kämpfte sich von seinem Koffer heraus und flog auf seine Hand. Er faltete ihn auseinander, laß ihn nochmal durch und steckte ihn wieder ein.

"Da steht drinn, dass ich ins Schulsprecherabteil kommen soll, ABER NICHT WANN."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf einen Sessel nieder.

"Ah, da seit ihr ja schon," rief eine vertraute Männerstimme. Remus, einer der Maurauder, kam mit einem etwas dicklichen, kleineren Jungen, names Peter, zu ihnen.

"Ja, wir wollten euch die Sucherei ersparren," grinste Sirius und ließ sich gleichfalls auf einen Sitz nieder.

"Hey, James, da du Schulsprecher bist, solltest du nicht hier sein, sondern im Schulsprecherabteil."

James blickte Remus finster an.

"Man, Leute, zickt hier doch nicht rum. Wir sind noch nicht mal losgefahren. Ich hab eben kein Bock auf diese Streber."

"Hehem..." Remus räusperte sich.

"Ähm, Anwesende ausgeschlossen," fügte James sofort hinzu, als er verstand worauf Moony hinaus wollte.

"Hey, Leute."

Diesmal war es eine Frauenstimme und James kannte diese Stimme schon seit er klein war,

"Hey, Anna, hi, Alice," sagte Moony erfreut und nahm beide in den Arm. Anna fester als Alice. Die beiden gingen seit geraumer Zeit miteinander und alle freuten sich für sie, denn sie alle mochten Anna sehr gern.

Beide setzten sich in den nun vollen Abteil und machten es sich gemütlich. Nachdem alle etwas zum naschen hatten, fragte Remus plötzlich wo den Lili sei.

"Im Schulsprecherabteil," antwortete Alice kurz und lächelte James amüsiert zu.Sie hatte die Plakette an seinem Umhang die ganze Zeit über angemustert.

'Soviel zum Thema: Mich von ihr fernhalten. Wie soll dass denn gehen wenn ich ständig mit ihr aufeinander sitzte?'

"James, solltest du nicht..." hatte Anna begonnen, doch James unterbrach sie mit einem lauten ARGH.

"Gut, wenn ihr mich unbedingt loshaben wollt, dann SAGT es doch..."

Und mit einem mal war er rausgehuscht und hatte alle 5 dabei auf den Füßen getreten.

"Ouch, hat der ne Laune," bemerkte Alice verwirrt und sah die anderen an, die alle lediglich mit den Schultern zuckten.

"Könnte vielleicht davon kommen, dass er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, Lili zu vergessen und jetzt sind beide Schulsprecher."

Anna gluckste vergnügt.

"Ich wußte das schon."

"Du hast ihm doch geraden sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Warum tust du das, wenn du wußtest dass beide Schulsprecher sind und die ganze Zeit aufeinander hocken würden?" fragte Sirius neugierig und hatte gleichfalls einen vergnügten Ausdruck.

"Weil James und Lili es selber lernen müssen..."

"Was selber lernen?" fragte Sirius nun verwirrt über diese Aussage. Er hatte alles erwartet, nur diese Antwort nicht. _Das Liebe wächst und nicht gleich zu erkennen ist_

James trottete leicht angesäuert auf das Abteil der Schulsprecher zu und öffnete es mit einer Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Drinnen saßen sämtliche Vertrauensschüler, Lili und... MALFOY. Dicht aneinandergekuschelt und sich innig küssend.

"James," rief eine blonde, hübsche Hufflepuff und warf ihm bei der Umarmung fast um. Mit diesem Rufen hatten sich nun alle Blicke auf ihn gewandt. Er bekam schwärmerische Blicke von den Mädels und achtungsvolle von den Männer. AUßER Lili... Sie sah ihn zuerst ziemlich gleichgültig an, bis sie die Plakette an seinem Umhang entdeckt und damit die Augen verdammt weit aufriss.

"DU bist Schulsprecher," brüllte sie unglaubig.

"DU bist Schulsprecherin?" ahmte er sie genau so brüllend nach und setzte sich mit der blonden Hufflepuff namens Linda auf die Couch.

"Ich geh dan mal. Ihr habt noch viel... zu besprechen."

Beim rausgehen warf Malfoy James einen verachtenden Blick zu, dem nicht weniger Abscheu im Gesicht stand. Malfoy, Slytherin, wie sie ihn alle doch ankotzten mit ihrer Vorliebe für die schwarze Magie.

Nachdem er rausgegangen war, hatten die Schulsprecher oder vielmehr nur Lili ihnen erklärt, was sie zu tun hatten und was ihre späteren Aufgaben sein würden. James saß lediglich da und flirtete mit Linda. Er mochte sie, aber er hatte nie etwas richtiges mit ihr gehabt, außer einer Pausenknuschterei. Nach dem mehr oder weniger interessanten Meeting gingen alle ihren Pflichten nach und wollten in den Gängen für Ruhe sorgen, BIS auf James, der ins Abteil seiner Freunde zurückkehrte und sich dort auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.

"Hey, Prongs, na Spaß gemacht?" fragte Sirius neugierig, doch der Freund schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Das wird ein Horrorjahr. Die ganze Zeit mit Evans und ihrem Malfoy. Das kann was werden..."

"Er ist besser als DU..."

James hatte die Tür nicht zugemacht und daher nicht gehört dass Lili herangetreten war. Sie gab Anna und Alice einen begrüßungskuss auf die Wangen und wandte sich dann ihm zu, wieder mit diesem verächtlichen Blick, den sie die letzten 3 ½ Jahre drauf hatte.

"Du sollst hier nicht herumfaulenzen sondern in den Gängen nach Unruhestifer ausschauhalten und dafür sorgen das alle ihre Ruhe haben."

"Wenn ich das tun würde, Evans, müßte ich dich sofort am Kragen in die Slytherin-Kabine zerren damit du aufhörst, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen Also sei froh, das ich das nicht tu." Er hatte ihr denselben verachtenden Blick gegeben und vielleicht war es genau das was sie so erschrak. Er hatte sie nicht wie sonst liebenswürdig auf den Arm genommen, oder mit ihr herumgescherzt, weil er sie rumkriegen wollte. Er hatte sie regelrecht angefaucht.

"Nun gut... Alice, Anna, wir sehen uns dann später..."

"Okay, Süße," riefen die beiden ihr nach, nachdem sie die Abteiltür mit einem verdammt lauten RUMMS geschlossen hatte und laut wegstampfte. Dann wandte sich Anna zu James und verdrehte die Augen.

"Du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen, nicht in den Boden stampfen." Sirius gluckste dazu vergnügt, doch als Anna ihm einen giftigen Blick gab, verstummte er. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte James nicht einmal nach dem rechtn gesehen, sondern alberte mit seinen Freunden in der Kabine herum. Sollte Evans doch die ganze Arbeit machen. Er würde sich nicht mehr von seinen Gefühlen für sie leiten lassen. Er würde seinen eigenen Weggehen und sie wie jedes andere Mädchen in Hogwarts auch behandeln...


	2. Chapter 2

/Ac.Potterfan:) Danke.

/Magic Morgana: Das ist eine überarbeitete Fassung "

Chap 2: slowly understand it

In Hogwarts angekommen hatten sich alle an ihren Haustischen versammelt, die neuen erstklässler wurden wie immer eingeteilt und Dumbledor hielt wie immer eine Rede und schließlich gings ans Essen. James warf die ganze Zeit seine Blicke zu Lili rüber, die nicht weit weg von ihm, bei Anna und Alice saß, die wiederum in der Nähe der Maurauder saßen. Wieder schien Wut in ihm aufzukochen, als er sah wie sie und Mafloy sich unsichtbare Küsschen zuwarfen. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und beschloss zum x-ten mal an dem Tag, sie zu ignorieren.

"Hey, Prongs..."

Sirius hatte seinen Freund leicht angestupst.

"Jennifer Li aus Rawenclaw wirft dir gerade verführerische Blicke zu..."

"Wie?"

James reckte sich und gähnte dabei ausgiebig damit es nicht auffiel, dass er sie drüben suchte. Jennifer Li war eine hübsche Chinesin mit langen, glatten schwarzen Haaren. James erinnerte sich an sie. Er hatte einige male im Quidditch gegen ihre Manschaft gewonnen. Sie war einer der Jägerinnen der Rawenclaw-Manschaft und ziemlich talentiert. Hatte außerdem ein hübsches Lächeln und immer einen aufheiternden Spruch parat, wenn ihre Manschaft wieder verloren hatte. Auch wenn es bescheuert klang, aber die Hufflepuffs waren gute Verlieren. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie von ihm angesehen wurde, strahlte sie ihn regelrecht an und zwinkerte und er... er zwinkerte zurück. Sie war süß, dagegen konnte man nichts sagen. Er wandte sich wieder den Maraudern zu, die das Schauspiel interessiert mitverfolgt hatten.

"Und?" fragte Sirius vielsagend.

"Mal sehen..." antwortete James kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nur nach Hogwarts ging um mit Mädchen zu flirten.

"Mr. Potter..."

In einer solchen Strenge konnte ihn ja nur einer rufen.

"Professor Mcgonagall..." sagte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zurück.

"Was verschafft mit die Ehre?"

"Kommen sie nach dem Essen in mein Büro. Da werden sie alles weitere erfahren."

"Wie sie wünschen, Professor..."

Und weg war sie wieder. James wandte seinen Blick augenrollend zurück zu seinen Freunden.

"Sagt mal, kann man den Schulsprecherjob nicht irgendwie kündigen, oder so? Ich verschenks auch!"

"James, freunde dich damit an: Professor Dumbledore ist nicht blöd und er weiss schon warum er ausgerechnet DICH zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat," sagte Anna, die neben Remus saß und sein Kommentar aufgeschnappt hatte.

"Entweder dass oder er war gerade nicht zurechnungsfähig, als er seinen Namen rausgesucht hat," keifte Lilli neckisch rüber.

"Und weißt du, wie er deinen Namen ausgesucht hat, Evans? Wer soll denn Schulsprecherin werden? Ach, nehmen wir doch Evans, diese Streberin, die macht doch sowieso jede Drecksarbeit."

Anna und Sirius kippten schockiert die Kinnladen herunter. So giftig und angriffslustig kannten sie James gar nicht, erst recht nicht gegenüber Lilli. Die letzten Jahre hatten sich die beiden zwar immer gestritten, aber mehr geneckt und von seiner Seite aus war es mehr Spaß und Witz gewesen. Diesmal war es richtig verletztend gemeint. Man konnte richtig sehen wie in Lili die Wut hochkochte.  
"Ich müßte nicht hinter dir herwischen, wenn du keinen Dreck hinterlassen würdest, Potter."

"Niemand hat dich darum gebeten, Evans."  
"Wie kann man nur so faul und selbstsüchtig sein?"  
"Wie kann man nur so naiv und dämlich sein?"  
"Wen nennst du hier dämlich, du widerliches..."  
"OKAY, JEDER IN SEINE ECKE UND KLAPPE HALTEN."

Anna wußte, wenn sie jetzt nicht dazwischen ging, würden sich die beiden noch die Köpfe einschlagen. Lilli schnaubte beleidigt auf, doch James schien das so überhaupt nicht zu interessieren und aß seelenruhig weiter.

_**Lilli: Ich glaube, es war dieser Moment, wo mir zum ersten Mal Bewußt wurde, dass mir James nicht egal war. Ich war nicht auf ihn wütend, sondern auf mich, weil ich wollte, dass er wieder nett zu mir war. Weil ich wollte, dass er wieder versucht, mir die Welt zu Füßen zu legen. Aber stattdessen kümmerte es ihn offenbar kein bißchen, was mit mir war.**_

Er war später, sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr viel später, nachdem ihn erst mal ein zweitklässler aufsuchte und ihm ausrichtete, dass er SOFORT zu Professor Mcgonagall ins Büro kommen solle, auch zum Treffen mit der Professorin erschienen. Da Lilli auch Anwesend war, wußte er, dass es nur um ihre Schulsprecherpflichten gehen konnte.

"Setzten sie sich, Mr. Potter..."

Er setzte sich auf den dritten Stuhl, damit einer zwischen ihm und Lilli frei blieb. Er wußte nicht wieso er das tat, aber er spürte eine gewisse Genugtuung dabei, sie so von sich zu stoßen.

"Weshalb ich sie zu mir herriefen ließ, dürfte ihnen sicher bekannt sein.Sie sind die diesjährigen Schulsprecher und müssen gewisse Pflichten nachgehen, die ich ihnen nun erläutern werde..."

Das ging gut eine Stunde so und irgendwann verstand James nur noch Bahnhof, während sein Seitenblick auf Evans ihm verriet, dass sie sehr neugierig und interessiert zuhörte. Entweder das, oder sie war eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin, die sich verstellen konnte. Nach etwa 1 ½ Stunden entließ McGonagall sie mit den Worten:

"Machen sie unserem Haus keine Schande."

Draußen waren beide nebeneinander zum Gryfindorturm gegangen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln

"Willst du mich das ganze Jahr über ignorieren?" fragte sie kurz bevor sie am Porträt der fetten Dame ankamen.

"Nein, nur die restlichen 10 Monate."

"Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan?"

"Wie?"

"Du benimmst dich als ob ich dir auf den Schlipps getreten hätte."

James verzog für einen Moment die rechte Augenbraue, da er sich in diesem Moment wirklich fragen mußte, ob dieses Mädchen vor ihm wirklich so dämlich war, wie sie tat, oder ob sie es wirklich nicht wußte?

"Och, du hast GAR NICHTS getan, Evans, außer das du mir drei Ohrfeigen verpaßt hast und mich einen  
angeberischen, hirnampotierten Wixkrübbel genannt hast."

"Das ist doch ewig lang her."

"Nicht für mich. Außerdem, wer hat denn mit diesem Angiften angefangen? Ich ja wohl nicht."

Auf einmal gab es einen Ruck und die Treppe bewegte sich vom Turm weg in die andere Richtung. Durch diesen plötzlichen Ruck konnten sich weder Lilli noch James auf den Beinen halten. Er griff sich ans Geländer fest, während sie stolperte, in seine Arme fiel und ihn mit sich auf die Stufen runterriss. Die Treppe hatte sich danach wieder eingehackt und blieb nun still...

Lilli lag noch immer auf James und er machte absolut kein Geräusch. So fühlte sich ihre Nähe an, warm, vertraut... unglaublich. Als ob in seinem Magen plötzlich ein Feuerwerk explodierte und auf einmal tat es ihm Leid, das er sie so angemacht hatte. Und Lilli, sie beugte sich langsam auf und sah ihm ungewollt in die Augen. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt ihren wunderschönen Glanz, ein Leuchten, das sie noch nie zuvor bei irgendjemanden gesehen hatte. Es war rein und mit soviel Liebe und Gutes in sich. Die beiden hätten sich wohl noch Stunden stumm in die Augen gesehen, wenn sich nicht jemand hinter ihnen geräuspert hätte. Es war Malfoy.

"POTTER, was machst du da eigentlich mit meiner Freundinn?"

James der erst mal seinen Kopf schütteln mußte um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hüpfte auf und zog Evans mit sich hoch.

"Wieso ich? Deine Freundinn lag auf mir drauf, MALFOY. Also frag sie lieber was sie mit mir macht, nicht umgekehrt."

"Halt dich von ihr fern, oder du wirst es bereuen, POTTER."

James rollte mit den Augen und erwiderte vollkommen ernst: "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, eure MöchtegernDiktatorische Hoheit..."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er die Treppe hinab um eine andere Treppe zum Gryffindorturm zu nehmen.

"Lilli, meine teuerste," begann Malfoy auf seine Freundinn einzureden, da sie James mit einem merkwürdigen, für seinen Geschmack zu netten, Blick nachsah.

"Du solltest dich von diesem Potter fern halten. Er ist kein Umgang für ein solch zart beseitetes Wesen wie du." Zu dieser Aussage, verzog Lili lediglich die Augenbraue und versuchte leicht zu lächeln.

_**Lilli: Zartes beseitetes Wesen, für diese Aussage wollte ich ihm damals ein blaues Auge verpassen.**_

_**Sirius: Warum hast es nicht gemacht? **_

_**Lilli: Weil er mein Freund war?**_

_**Sirius: Ach stimmt ja. Hatte deine Jungendsünden doch fast vergessen.**_

_**Lilli. Sei froh, dass ICH DEINE Jungendsünden nicht kenne.**_

_**Sirius: g **_

Lilli, Anna und Alice waren seit dem ersten Schuljahr die besten Freundinnen, doch sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Alice war unglaublich beliebt bei allen Mitschülern und mit Frank Longbottem, einem gutaussehenden Hufflepuffer zusammen. Sie sah immer top gestylt aus, doch was das Wissen anging mußten ihre beiden Freundinnen ihr immer wieder unter die Arme greifen. Alice war nicht dumm, nur zu faul um im Unterricht aufzupassen. Anna dagegen lag beim schulischen Wissen in der Mitte, legte auch nicht wirklich viel oder wenig Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten doch dafür war sie begeisterter Quidditch-Fan und Jägerin der Gryffindormanschaft. Es war etwas, worüber sie den ganzen Tag hätte sprechen könne, ohne das ihr langweilig wurde.Vielleicht war das der Grund warum sie und James beste Freunde waren? Als sie begann mit Remus zu gehen, hatten alle anderen sie gefragt, warum sie das täte, da Remus nicht besonders gut aussah, eher als merkwürdig galt und auch fast jeden Monat mindestens einmal krank war. Aber Anna liebte ihn auf eine Weise, die sie selbst nicht verstand. Und Lili? Sie war zwar bildhübsch, doch temperamentvoll, aufbrausend, sehr intelligent und gehörte zu denen, die die Welt immer zu verbessern versuchten. Sie laß alles was sie in die Hände bekam und am liebsten in freier Natur, wo die Sonne schien und sie sich entspannen konnte. Heute saß sie auf der Tribüne auf dem Quidditch-Feld und laß sich das Buch Die größten Zauberer und Hexen und ihre Errungenschaften durch, während die Gryffindor-Manschaft trainierte. Sie hatte auf Anna gewartet, die die ganze Zeit über meinte, sie wären bald fertig. Doch James, natürlich Kapitän der Manschaft, dachte nicht im leisesten daran, endlich aufzuhören. Er genoss es auf dem Besen in die Lüfte zu steigen und waghalsige Manöver auszuprobieren. Dann fühlte er sich frei und unbezwingbar und niemand konnte besser fliegen als er. Lilli hatte ihn diesbezüglich immer für einen eingebildeten, arroganten Angeber gehalten, aber sie mußte zugeben, dass er genau so gut war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Sie erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie sich Angst in ihrem Inneren breit machte, als er in den Sturzflug ging und nur einen knappen Meter vor dem Rasen unten entfernt, seinen Besen wieder hochzog nur um zu probieren wie weit er über dem Boden abbremsen konnte.

'Er hätte sich verletzten können... Moment mal,' dachte sie plötzlich erschrocken, 'wieso mache ich mir Sorgen um POTTER? Ich hab nen Freund.'

"Hey, Evans..."

Sie verzog unglaubig die Augenbraue, saß der gute doch jetzt auf seinem Besen genau vor ihr mitten in der Luft.

"Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

"Ich sitzte auf meinem Besen und sage: Hey, Evans," beschrieb er seine Handlung mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Irgendwie hatte ihn wieder die Lust gepackt, sie zu necken.

"Nein, ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass du gehen kannst. Anna wird noch ne Weile hier üben und daher nicht so schnell mit dir wieder rein gehen können."

"GUT, dann geh ich eben."

"Gut."

"Gut."

"Gut."

"Was soll der Schwachsinn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Welcher Schwachsinn?"

"Im einen Augenblick, ignorierst du mich und wünscht mir nen Troll auf den Hals und im nächstens Augenblick versuchst du ne Konversation mit mir zu führen."

James lächelte süffisant.

"Erstens... wünsche ich dir keinen Troll auf den Hals, vielleicht nen Hippogreif, aber keinen Troll. Ich weiß ja wie... ZART Beseitet du bist."

Und bei dieser Bemerkung prustete er kurz auf und sie verstand vollkommen worauf er hinaus wollte. Er hatte das Gespräch von ihr und Lucious sehr wohl noch gehört.

"Und zweitens... versuche ich im Moment keine Konversation mit dir zu führen, sondern dir nur eine Mitteliung von deiner Freundinn zu überreichen. Kann ich was dafür wenn du immer das letzte Wort haben willst?"

Und so stampfte sie fauchend und wiedermal kochend vor Wut davon. James hatte sich ins Fäustchen gelacht, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann liebte er es, sie so zornig zu sehen. Sie hatte das Temperament eines ungarischen Hornschwanzes... sah allerdings wesentlich besser als der Drachen aus. James legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als sein Blick auf ihren Hintern fiel... Knackig...

"James?"  
Anna war mittlerweile mit ihrem Besen zu ihm hergeflogen und hatte auf gleicher Höhe wie er gestoppt.

"Anna?" sagte er unschuldig und blickte von Lilli's Po zum Gesicht seiner besten Freundinn.

"Was versuchst du damit eigentlich zu erreichen? Soll sie dir etwa den Kopf abreisen, oder wieso provozierst du sie so?"

"Ich und provozieren?" japste er und hatte große Mühe zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn das ganze amüsierte. Anna verdrehte die Augen und die beiden flogen zu den anderen aus dem Team zurück.

Es war schon sehr spät gewesen als Anna endlich in den Mädchenschlafsaal herein kam und Lilli alleine vorfand. Alice war offenbar wieder bei Frank und Taylor, das vierte Mädchen, das bei ihnen schlief, war überall nur nicht hier. Sie setzte sich neben ihrer Freundinn auf das Bett und warf einen Blick in das Buch, das sie offenbar gerade zu Ende gelesen hatte.

"Männer kommen vom Mars, Frauen von der Venus?" fragte sie glucksend. Lili legte das Buch weg und sah sie ein wenig säuerlich an.

"Fertig mit eurem beschissenen Training?"

"Tut mir leid, das du umsonst gewartet hast, aber das Spiel gegen Rawenclaw ist wirklich wichtig. Die sind ja nicht ohne und wir wollen schließlich wieder den Pokal gewinnen."

"Ja, ja..."

"Lils, darf ich dir mal ne Frage stellen?"

"..."

"Irre ich mich, oder suchst du dieses Jahr regelrecht die Nähe von unserem lieben James?"

"NEIN, NATÜRLICH NICHT. ICH HASSE IHN UND WÜNSCH IHM DIE PEST AN DEN HALS. ER IST DER ARROGANTESTE; WIDERWÄRTIGSTE ANGEBER DEN ICH KENNE UND ICH HASSE ES; DASS ER SCHULSPRECHER IST UND ICH MICH MIT IHM ABGEBEN MUSS."

Anna begann zu blinzeln und sich die Ohren zu reiben. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie doch glatt, dass sie taub geworden war, so laut wie Lili das ihr zubrüllte.

"Okay, okay, okay, ich habs verstanden... Aber Lils... Malfoy? Ich mein... Wir alle wissen doch, das Slytherins Muggel und Muggelgeborene hassen und du bist..."

"Ja, bin ich. Aber Malfoy sagte, er würde mich lieben so wie ich bin. Und... Er ist... gut zu mir..."

"Weißt du, Süße, du mußt James auch verstehen. Er rennt dir seit über 3 Jahren hinterher und du hast ihn behandelt wie eine ansteckende, ekelhafte Krankheit. Malfoy hat dich die ganzen Jahre ignoriert oder als Schlammblut beschimpft und dann macht er dir einmal schöne Augen und du gehst mit ihm und James... ist eben gekränkt."

"Gekränkt? Ich hatte NIE etwas mit ihm. Er hat keinen Grund gekänkt zu sein. Und du nimmst ihn auch noch in Schutz."

"Ich nehm ihn nicht in Schutz. Ich versuch dir doch nur zu erklären warum er sich wie der letzte Trottel aufführt."

"Das soll er von mir aus weitermachen. ER IST MIR SOWAS VON SCHNURZPIEPEGAL."

Und damit war das Gespräch für Lilli gegessen. Anna mochte nichts mehr gesagt haben, aber sie wußte es besser. Wenn sich jemand so über einen anderen aufregte, dann bedeutete er ihm sehr wohl etwas und sie kannte ihre beiden besten Freunde gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie einander nur etwas vormachten.

Es war ein dunkler Raum mit kalten Mauern aus uralten Steinen, bedeckt mit Moos und Gras. Es kam nur sehr wenig Licht durch das vergitterte kleine Fenster. Es war eindeutig eine Gefängniszelle, denn an der Wand, wo auch das kleine Fenster war, hingen 4 mit getrocknetem Blut befleckte Ringe, die gerade groß genug waren, dass Handgelenke durch paßten. Es standen zwei Männer in dem Raum. Der eine, war Lucious Malfoy und der andere... war Lord Voldemord, der Anführer der Todesser, der diktatorische Herrscher der Zaubererwelt. Voldemord hatte seine Fingerskuppeln aneinandergelegt und seinen Untertan mit zufriedener Miene angesehen.

"Alles verläuft also nach Plan?" fragte er mit seiner eisigen Stimme, die jedes Wesen erstarren lassen würde.

"Ja, my Lord. Lilli Evans ist nun mit mir zusammen und James Potter scheint von ihr abzulassen."

"Scheint?" fragte er in einem zwar sehr gleichmäßiger Tonlage, jedoch furchteinflößend genug, um seinen Diener einzuschüchtern.

"N-Nein, er LÄßT von ihr ab," verbesserte Malfoy sich sofort. In seiner Stimme konnte man die Angst hören und auch der Schweiß, der langsam an seiner Stirn herunterrollte blieb dem dunklen Lord nicht verborgen.

"Keine Sorge, Lucious, mein treuer Todesser. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst für deine Mühe belohnt werde. Du mußt nicht mehr lange dieses Schlammblut ertragen."

"Ich habe nur eine Frage, Mylord. Wenn ihr erlaubt..."

"Sprich. Nur zu."

"Warum Potter? Er ist nichts besonderes... oder, Mylord? Warum brauchen wir ihn so dringend und... was hat Evans mit ihm zu tun.."

Und Voldemord schien zu dieser Frage nur seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln zu verziehen.

"Nicht für dich... nur für mich. Tu du, das was ich dir sage... und eines Tages... wirst du sehen.. was ich von ihm will. Und Evans... stört das was ich von ihm haben möchte. Deine Aufgabe ist es, sie von ihm fern zu halten. Noch weiß niemand dass es da ist und ich möchte, dass es so bleibt. Keiner darf es wissen, erst recht nicht dieser Narr von Dumbledore. Hast du mich verstanden, Lucious? James Potter gehört MIR. Ich will ihn LEBEND und BEREIT haben, wenn es soweit ist."

"Ja, my Lord. Ich werde... schweigen."


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Morgana: Ich? schock Und persönlich nehmen? g Tu ich doch nie pfeif Bei der Überarbeiteten Version nehm ich die Kinderkrankheiten heraus wie z.B. die Tatsache, dass in den späteren Chaps James mit Sirius über einem Taschenspikoskop kommuniziert schock Dasist ja eigentlich ein zweiwegspiegel lol Und bei der überarbeiteten Fassung gugg ich das Wiederholungen wegfallen und Sätze besser ausgedrückt werden. Vielleicht füg ich auch noch Szenen hinzu g Mal guggen. Dickes Bussili!

Ac.Potterfan: Und wiedermal, dankö :)

Dragon coranzon: Hi Süße :)Danke, schön, dass es dir gefällt :)

Here we go:

Chap 3: Step by Step

Jede Nacht schweigend durch die Gänge zu streifen schien das neue Hobby der beiden Schulsprecher zu sein. Weder James noch Lilli schienen auf den anderen zugehen zu wollen, sondern blieben bei der selben Meinung, den anderen möglichst zu ignorieren. Es war mal wieder einer dieser Abende, wo sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und gleich wieder zusammen stillschweigend ihre Runde antraten würden, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Anna mit Remus und Sirius herein kam und sich zu ihnen setzten.

"Na, ihr beide, ihr habt euch ja doch heil gelassen," witzelte Sirius. Lilli jedoch ignorierte ihn und James verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Padfoot?"

"Ja, Prongs."

"Bis später, Hotdog." Und damit verschwand er als erster aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einer wütenden Lili, die hinter ihm herstampfte, während die anderen ihnen fragende Blicke nachwarfen..

"Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht," keifte sie ihn an und ging nebenher.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte James genervt und auch er sah sie während des Gesprächs nicht einmal an. Vielmehr fand er die bewegenden Porträts an den Gängen interessanter.

"Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe, Potter. Weißt du was, wie wärs damit: Du gehst in die Richtung und ich in die andere und wir sind ab heute an glücklich."

"Wie du meinst, Evans."

Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und trat promt von ihr weg. Lilli wußte nicht was sie wütender machte. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr einfach so zustimmte oder die Tatsache, dass er nicht darauf bestand bei ihr zu bleiben um sie zu beschützten. Moment mal, beschützten? Sie konnte doch gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Sie war in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einer der besten... nach James und Sirius. James Potter, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, bekam sie einen solchen Hass, dass sie am liebsten zurückgegangen wäre um ihm eine erneute Ohrfeige zu verpas-Rumms. Lilli wußte nicht gegen was sie gestoßen war, doch es hatte sie mit einer solchen Wucht zurückgeworfen, dass sie auf den Boden fiel.

"Meine Fresse, was zum Henker..."

Sie stoppte als sie die riesigen Gestalten sah, die vor ihr standen. Jimmy Goyle und Jason Crabbe, zwei Slytherin-Schläger und beide sahen sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an, der nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

"Hallo Lilli, du solltest hier nichts nachts alleine herumstreunern..."

"Ich bin Schulsprecherin," brüllte sie empört und rappelte sich selbstständig vor den beiden wieder auf.

"Ihr zwei jedoch habt hier nichts verloren. Nachts herumstreifen ist verboten. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Crabbe und Goyle warfen zuerst einander etwas dümmliche Blicke zu, dann wandelte sich dieser Blick zu einem gemeinen Grinsen und sie kamen auf Lilli zu. Crabbe hatte ihr blitzschnell den Arm hinter den Rücken verdreht und sie auf den Boden gedrückt, während Lili vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

"Na, dann wirst du dafür doppelt bezahlen müsen, Evans. Schrei für uns..."

Goyle lachte und schellte mit seiner nach nach ihr aus, als sie eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

"Impedimenta."

Goyle schmetterte zuerst gegen die hintere Wand und blieb dann bewußtlos liegen.

"Wie wärs... wenn DU FÜR EVANS schreist," sagte James und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Crabbe gerichtet.

"Rictusempra!"

Und auch Goyle wurde gegen die Wand geschmettert und blieb direkt auf Goyle drauf. Für einen Moment belustigte James dieser Anblick, wandte sich aber nur wenige Sekunden später Lilli zu, die am Boden saß und sich den schmerzenden Arm hielt.

"Lilli, was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und in seiner Stimme lag etwas warmes und heilendes. Jetzt wo er da bei ihr saß, war die Angst vergangen, die sie vorher gespürrt hatte. Und wieder konnte sie ihm tief, sehr tief in seine Augen sehen. Hasselnussbraun, mit einem wunderschönen warmen Glänzen, der einem das Herz höher schlagen ließ.

"Komm, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel."

Er legte ihren linken Arm um seine Schulter und trug sie auf seine Armen rüber in den Krankenflügel.Sie war wirklich sehr leicht, so wie ihr zierlicher Körper vermuten ließ. .Madamme Pomfrey schlief noch nicht und hatte sich Lilli's sofort angenommen. Ihr Arm war im Nu wieder geheilt und sie entließ sie nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder. James war nicht bei ihr geblieben, sondern war, nachdem er sie im Krankenflügel abgesetzt hatte, ohne ein Wort wieder gegangen.

"Sie können gehen, Miss Evans."

Diese nickte und stand zitternd auf. Sie hatte Angst alleine raus zu gehen. Das sie sich nicht gegen diese zwei Affen wehren konnte, machte sie zwar unglaublich wütend, doch die Angst den beiden noch einmal zu begegnen war stärker. Wer wußte schon, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn James nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Sie war gerade erst zur Tür rausgetreten, als sie James an der Wand gelehnt sah und als er sie bemerkte, winkte er ihr zu und kam her.

"Na, Begleitschutz gefällig?"

Lilli lächelte dankbar und beide gingen wieder Richtung Gryffindorturm. Nach einer weiteren Pause der peinlichen Stille, ergriff sie schließlich das Wort.

"Ähm... Danke."

"Keine Ursache."

"Ich dachte... du wärst in die andere Richtung gegangen."

"War ich auch. Doch dann machte ich Kehrt, weil ich dich etwas fragen wollte. Dein Glück, oder?"

"Ja, schon. Und was wolltest du mich fragen?"

"Ob du noch ganz richtig im Hirn tickst, weil du alleine herumstreifen willst. So ein zart beseitetes Wesen das sich nicht vertedigen kann. Meine Güte wie naiv muss man sein."

"..."

"Das war bloß'n Witz, Evans. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich fragen wollte."

"ACH JA?"

Und wieder hatte sie diesen unbeschreiblichen Zorn in ihrer Stimme und im Gesicht als sie beim Porträt der Fetten Dame ankamen.

"WARUM KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL ERNST BLEIBEN, WENN ICH VERSUCHE MIT DIR ZU REDEN. DU BIST EIN SOLCHER FRAUENVERACHTENDER SCHURKE, POTTER. ICH KÖNNTE KOTZTEN."

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, wobei ihre langen, lockigen, roten Haare über ihre Schulter wirbelten und stieg hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie ließ einen vollkommen bedebberten James Potter, zurück, der seine Stirn in Falten setzte und die Hände in die Luft schlug.

"FRAUEN."

Lilli schritt durch die Wiese hindurch. Überall standen Gräber mit Namen beschriftet, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Sie trug einen weißen, langen Umhang aus weichem Satin. Seltsam, so einen besaß sie doch gar nicht und auch noch WEISS? Sie ging weiter durch den Friedhof und las auch weiterhin die verschiedenen Namen, nicht wissend, warum sie das eigentlich tat.

"Karen Vance... John Bayers... James Potter..."

Wie erstarrt blieb ihr Blick an dem Grab hängen. In Marmor war in kursiver Schrift gemeiselt: Hier ruht James M. Potter, bester Freund, tapferer Krieger. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.

"Ich bin tot..."

Sie sah auf und erkannte von woher die Stimme kam. James saß auf dem hinteren Grab und sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln an. Er lächelte... hinter seinem GRAB!

"James, was...!"

Sie fand nicht die passenden Worte um zu beschreiben, was sie fühlte, doch er hüpfte herab und stellte sich neben sie hin.

"Ich bin tot... so einfach ist es."

"Aber was..."

"Ich hier noch mache? Das ist dein Traum, verrat du es mir."

"Ich versteh nicht..."

"Dann... solltest du es vielleicht besser sehen..."

Sie wurde schlagartig von einem grellen Licht geblendet, es war binnen weniger Sekunden wieder weg und nun befand sie sich in einem Gefängnis. Sie hörte jemanden am Boden keuchen und ein leises, erschöpftes krächszen war zu hören. Sie drehte sich um und blickte hinab. James lag da... bewegungsunfähig. Ein Zauberstab war auf sein Rücken gerichtet und der der ihn hielt war... Lilli schrie auf. Allein der Anblick des dunklen Lords versetzte ihr fast einen Herzstillstand. So kalt, so grausam, so herzlos wirkte er auf sie und nun... hatte er sie angesehen, seinen Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf James Herz gerichtet. James... seine Augen waren leer, ohne jeglichen Ausdruck, als ob er schon längst tot wäre. Und dann...

"Avada Kedavra..."

"Nein..."

Lilli wachte flach atmend auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal auf. Sie beugte sich auf und versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie bemerkte wie schwer es ihr fiel und wie schneller ihr Herz schlug. Sie blickte zur Seite... Alice, Taylor und Anna schliefen fest und hatten von ihrem Alptraum nichts bemerkt. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig ließ sie sich wieder aufs Kissen sinken, die Augen weit offen.

"_**Entschuldigt mich..." **_

_**Lilli war abrupt aufgestanden und hinaus gerannt. Die Freunde warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, woraufhin Anna und Sirius aufstanden und ihr nachliefen. Ihre Freundinn war in die Frauentoilette gerannt. **_

"_**Könntest du?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig und Anna lächelte ihn belustigt an. **_

"_**Du ja wohl kaum." **_

_**Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Lilli war nirgends zu sehen, doch ein lautes Kotzgeräusch ließ sie vermuten, dass sie sich gerade irgendwo hier drinn übergab.  
"Lils?" **_

_**Jemand betätigte die Klospülung und schließlich kam sie aus einer Kabine heraus. Etwas blass im Gesicht und irgendwie müde lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und sah ihre Freundinn hilfesuchend an. **_

"_**Alles okay?" **_

"_**Mhm, mir war nur schlecht. Das geht jetzt schon seit Tagen so..." **_

"_**Hast du was falsche gegessen?" **_

"_**Weiß nicht... der ganze Stress und so... das schlägt eben auf den Magen." **_

_**Lilli wollte gerade rausgehen als Anna sie am Arm fest hielt und ihr besorgt in die Augen sah. **_

"_**Du hast uns nie etwas von diesem Traum erzählt.Warum nicht?" **_

"_**Ich... Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich darüber spreche... könnte er wahr werden." **_

_**Anna nickte verstehend und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Lilli wieder angefangen zu weinen und ihre Freundinn nahm sie sofort in die Arme. Lilli zitterte so stark. Ihre Angst mußte unglaublich groß gewesen sein. **_

"_**Anna," schluchzte sie leise, "Was... wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht... wenn er stirbt..." **_

"_**Lils, an sowas solltest du nicht mal denken. Hoffe und Bete doch einfach, dass alles wieder gut wird." **_

_**Ihre Freundinn drückte sich vorsichtig von ihr weg und in ihren Augen konnte Anna nun mehr als nur Trauer sehen. Verzweiflung, Schuld und Angst... **_

"_**Wir haben uns vorher gestritten..." **_

"_**Gestritten? Aber worüber denn?" **_

"_**Irgendetwas blödes. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr was der Auslöser war... Aber.. am Ende hab ich ihn angeschrien und gesagt, dass ich seine Art hasse und dann bin ich weggelaufen und hab die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeknallt. Wenn er jetzt stirbt... dann ist das letzte was er von mir weiss... dass ich ihn gehasst habe und das stimmte nicht. Ich war nur so wütend..." **_

"_**Er weiß das sicherlich... Lils, ich kenn James viel länger als du und er liebt dich... ganz gleich, was du ihm auch immer an den Kopf geworfen hast. Und hey... immerhin seit ihr beide doch verheiratet. Ein Ehekrach ist da doch ganz normal." **_

_**Auch wenn Lilli nicht lächelte... sie weinte zumindest nicht mehr. Ein kleiner Fortschritt. **_

"_**Komm, lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen." **_

_**Anna nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich hinaus, wo Sirius an der Wand lehnte und auf sie gewartet hatte. **_

"_**Na, Lils... Alles okay?" **_

_**Sie nickte leicht, außer Stande größere Emotionen zu zeigen. **_

"_**Kopf hoch, Lils. Er wirds schon schaffen. Prongs würde uns nie hier allein lassen..." **_

_**Und obwohl Sirius äußerst zuversichtlich grinste, verbarg er dadurch doch nur seine Unsicherheit und die Angst vor dem entgültigen Ableben seines besten Freundes. Als sie zurückgingen, stellten sie überrascht fest, dass Remus, Alice, Peter und nun auch Frank draußen vor der Tür standen.**_

"Was ist los?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Der Heiler ist drinn. Sie wollen ein neuen Zauber anwenden, der ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. Wir sollen so lange draußen warten...," erklärte Alice ihnen.

Sirius Blick wanderte zu Frank, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wir haben versucht Malfoy zu finden. Er ist sicher bei Du-weißt-schon-wem. Da können wir suchen so lang wir wollen..."

Sirius rollte die Augen. Da war Frank Longbottem schon einer der besten Auroren und dann wagte er es nicht mal den dunklen Lord beim Namen anzusprechen.

"Wenn ich dieses Arschloch in die Finger kriege, brech ich ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen zweifach für das was er mit Prongs getan hat."

Und mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich an die Wand und verschrenkte die Arme.

"_**Lils... war dein Traum der Grund, warum du am nächsten Tag auf James zugegangen bist?" fragte Anna vorsichtig um die Stille zu durchbrechen und Lili nickte. **_

Lilli, Anna, Alice und Taylor betraten gemeinsam die große Halle zum Frühstück. James saß bereits mit Sirius, Peter und Remus dran und aßen auch schon ausgiebig. Alice hatte den beiden Mädels zugewunken bevor sie sich zum Hufflepuff-Tisch aufmachte und sich zu ihrem Freund Frank hockte. Der hatte sie stürmisch begrüßt und seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Anna indessen kuschelte sich an Remus Seite, Taylor war wieder irgendwohin anders verschwunden und Lilli setzte sich gegenüber von James hin. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusprechen. Der Alptraum spuckte noch immer in ihrem Kopf herum. Warum zum Henker träumte sie nur von ihm? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn, sie hatte ihn all die Jahre über verachtet, es gehaßt, wenn er jüngere verhext hatte und angeberisch mit seinem Besen Kunststücke aufführte damit ihn alle bewunderten.

"Bis später, dann..." hörte sie James Stimme und blickte auf. Er war von aufgestanden und von ihnen weggegangen.

"Wo will er hin?" fragte Lilli Anna, die ziemlich überracht und verwirrt sogar antwortete: "Zum Quidditchfeld, mit Parker noch mal das Spiel durchgehen, weil der als Hüter noch ziemlich unsicher zu seinen scheint."

"Oh... äh... bis später."

Auf einmal war auch sie aufgesprungen und hinter James hergelaufen.

"Was zum Teufel ist denn in Evans gefahren?" fragte Sirius die anderen, die jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern zuckten.

"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß genau so wenig wie ihr..." sagte Anna gleichgültig und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot.

"James... James... James..."

Lilli hatte zuerst seinen Namen gesagt, dann hatte sie ihn gerufen und schließlich hatte sie es geschrien und seinen Umhang festgekrallt. James, der sie eigentlich bis dahin gar nicht gehört hatte, hielt inne, als er das Geräusch eines Risses registrierte, der von seinem Umhang kam.

"Hm?"

"Oh... ähm... Tut mir leid, das war... unabsichtlich."

James sah von seinem Umhang zu Lili und wieder zurück und wieder zu ihr.

"Alles in Ordnung Lils? Wenn du meine Muskeln sehen willst, hättest du meinen Umhang nicht zerreisen müssen. Ich hätte..."

"Halt die Klappe, Potter..."

Nein. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr angiften. Er hatte es ja nicht böse gemeint oder schlecht. Er scherzte ja nur rum. Immerhin hätte James ja auch schreien und toben können vor Wut, weil sie seinen Umhang einen neuen Schnitt verpasste, aber er scherzte mit ihr.

"Ich meinte... ich ähm..."

Na toll, jetzt hatte sie den Faden verloren. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wußte sie nicht mal warum sie ihm wirklich nachgelaufen war.

"Evans, ich hoffe es ist wichtig, damit ich Parker versetzte. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich fürs nächste Spiel fit machen und hier rumstehen und Sauerstoff in Kohlenstoffdioxid verwandeln ist glaub ich nicht besonders sinnvoll."

"Ich... wollte nur... Es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Ich war nur gereizt und... naja... du wolltest ja nur nett sein."

James sagte nichts. Er hatte ein Grinsen aufgesetzt dass entweder verdammt arrogant und listig war oder erfreut und überrascht. Lilli konnte es nicht richtig zuordnen.

"Naja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist... wir werden das ganze Jahr über zusammen arbeiten müssen und... ich..."

Gott, warum brachte sie kein gescheiten Satz zusammen. Sie war doch sonst nicht so in ihrer Sprache.

"Ist okay, Evans..." sagte er nur und gab ihr einen merkwürdigerweise freundschaftlichen Klapps auf die Schulter.

"Lass uns Freunde sein..."

"Ja... gut..."

Das war das was sie sagen wollte und er... er hatte es zuerst gesagt. Mit einem Augenzwinkern ließ er sie wieder da stehen und ging hinab zum Quidditchfeld. Vom Gang aus hatte man einen Blick darauf und sie kam nicht umhin zu schmunzeln als sie sah, wie er auf den anderen kleinen Punkt zuging, der offenbar Parker war. James... noch verstand sie das Gefühl nicht, das sich in ihrem Herzen befand. Sie wußte nur, dass sie es nicht mehr weggeben wollte.

_**Anna: Mei, wie süß. Deswegen habt ihr euch danach verstanden. Ich hab James gefragt was passiert war, dass ihr beide endlich normale Gespräche miteinander führen könnt, aber er schmunzelte und schwieg nur.  
Alice: Ein richtiger Gentlemen.  
Sirius: Das oder: Bloss keiner Frau davon erzählen.  
Anna: Soll heißen?  
Remus: Wir wußten das  
Anna: Diese Schweinebacke  
Sirius: Die Schweinebacke kämpft da drinn gerade um sein Leben, wenn du also die Güte hättest ihn nicht zu kritisieren.  
Anna: Verzeihung  
Alice: Was hat er euch erzählt?  
Sirius: So wie Lilli es grad erzählt hat, Punkt.  
Alice: War es nun arrogant und listig oder überrascht und erfreut.  
Remus: Hat James nicht gesagt. Nur das er gelächelt hat.  
**_

_**Noch bevor irgendjemand anders etwas erwidern konnte ging die Tür auf und der Chefheiler kam heraus. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hm, ich denke, ich muß hier noch ein Vorwort sagen, bevor ich noch mehr solcher lieben Pn's bekomme g Jaaaaaaaaaaah, ich BIN BlackPrincess aus dem HP-Forum " Okay, weiter g

**Magic Morgana:** Yep, ich bearbeite alles von vorne und gugge, was für Fehler ich alles reingebracht habe und nebenbei verbessere ich es mit dem Schreibstil " Da sind wirklich Formulierungen und Wortwiederholungen drinn die machen nur das aus mir O.O Und wer weiß, vielleicht ergänze ich BtF hier sogar noch etwas g Ich denke, mitlesen lohnt sich " Ehrlich gesagt, wußte ich gar nicht, dass hier welche aus dem Forum noch mitlesen g

**Ac.Potterfan:** Doch,doch :) Lilli ist schon noch mit Malfoy zusammen. Zwar nicht mehr lang muahahaha Aber noch " Danke, dass es dir gefaleln hat :) Hör ich immer wieder gern

**Brchen:** Geliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mausiumknutschentue Du lebst ja noch " Und ich dachte, du wärst mit Absicht untergetaucht :( Weiterschreiben? g Die FF ist doch längst fertig, aber wenn du mit der verbesserung meinst, ja, hab ich schon vor. Wohl auch ein paar neue Szenen, die mir noch herumgespuckt sind. Mal guggen. Kissback :x

Here we go:

Chap 4: James Potter saled, by 100 Galleons to Lili Evans

"_**Wir versuchen es jetzt mit einem Stärkungstrank, der intravinös injeziert wird. Wie vorhin schon gesagt, müssen wir abwarten. Sollte er innerhalb der nächsten Stunden keine Wirkung darauf zeigen, fürchte ich... dass es keine Hoffnung geben wird." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten verließ der Heiler die Gruppe, die wieder langsam ins Krankenzimmer hinein trottete und sich auf ihre Plätze ließ. Lilli war nicht mitgegangen. Anna und Alice wollten wieder hinausgehen als sie das bemerkten, doch Sirius winkte ab. Es war an der Zeit, dass sich der beste Freund um die Freundinn kümmerte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah, dass Lilli noch immer auf dem Stuhl im Gang saß, jedoch hatte sie ihre Knie an sich gezogen und sie fast zwanghaft festgehalten. Ihren Kopf hatte sie darin eingesunken. Er kniete sich zu ihr hinab und legte sanft seine Hände auf ihre Schuhe. **_

"_**Lils?" **_

"_**Hm?" fragte sie dumpf, den Kopf noch immer hinter den Knien versteckt. **_

"_**Hilft es dir... wenn ich sage, dass er am Ende... nicht böse auf dich war?" **_

_**Sie blickte endlich auf und sah ihn dennoch verunsichert an. **_

"_**Er hat mir von eurem Streit erzählt. Er war nicht böse... er konnte es nur nicht verstehen. Lils, er liebt dich und egal was du tust und sagst... er wird dich immer lieben. Er wollte immer nur das du glücklich bist." **_

"_**Ich weiss... das macht es mir... um so schwerer... Abschied zu nehmen. Er hat mir immer geholfen, immer auf mich aufgepaßt und wollte nur das ich glücklich bin, ganz egal, ob er dabei zurückstecken mußte. Und ich? Ich war selbstsüchtig und hab nur an mich gedacht. Mir war es egal, was er fühlt, ob ich ihn verletzt habe oder ob er traurig war, hauptsache mir gings gut." **_

"_**Lilli, hör auf damit. Glaubst du, James hätte gewollt dass du dich selber fertig machst? Er liebt dich so wie du bist, mit all deinen selbstsüchtigen, kleinen Fehler und übrigens sollten wir nicht von Vergangenheit sprechen, wenn es doch eine Zukunft geben wird. Ich weiß es, Lils. Er kommt zu uns zurück, wie schon einmal..." **_

_**Er boxte ihr sanft an die Schulter, wie er es früher auch getan hatte, doch Lilli ließ ein leises AUA von sich ertönten und wäre sogar fast vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. **_

"_**Verzeihung..." **_

"_**Passt schon..." **_

**_Es war vielleicht das erste kleine Lächeln, das sie seit dem Angriff zeigte. Zusammen schritten sie schließlich zu den anderen hinein._**

Der Herbst brach herein und damit auch das erste Spiel der Quidditchsaison: Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Doch bevor es zu diesem Treffen kam, sollte ein anderes großes Ereignis statt finden. Professor McGonagall hatte die beiden Schulsprecher zu sich gerufen und ihnen mitgeteilt dass sie einen Wohltätigkeitsball veranstalten wolle, zu Gunsten der Charitygruppe: Zauberer für Muggel und Squibs und es solle nun an den beiden Schulsprecher legen, eine Einnahmequelle herauszufinden. So saßen Lilli und James zusammen in ihrem speziellen Schulsprecherraum und überlegten.

"Irgendein Vorschlag?"

"Nö," antwortete James kurz.

"Wir wollen dass sie Geld spenden, ABER wir müssen ihnen etwas dafür bieten. In der Grundschule verkauften wir Kuchen."

"Bei den Muggeln? Damit kommst du hier nicht weit. Wer'n Kuchen haben möchte, klopft einfach bei den Hauselfen unten in der Küche an, die schiebens einen in den Hintern und nur ein hirnloser würde es sich für ne Galleone auch noch kaufen, selbst nicht,wenn's für nen guten Zweck ist."

„Okay, hast Recht..."

Stille... James brauchte einen Moment um Lilli zu fragen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf diese Frage überhaupt eine Antwort von ihr bekommen würde, wollte es aber zumindest versucht haben.

"Sag mal, wegen dem Vorfall mit Crabbe und Goyle, was hat Malfoy dazu gesagt."

"Lucious."

"Ja, Malfoy."

"Nenn ich Lucious."

"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran."

"Ich will aber nicht dass du von meinem Freund so sprichst. Wenn du von deinen Freunden sprichst, sagst du ja auch nicht Black, Lupin oder White."

"Malfoy ist nicht mein FREUND. Er ist MEIN FEIND."

"Und was bin ich?"

"Freundinn vom Feind?"

"Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

"Auch!" "Dann nenn ihn Malfoy."

"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran."

Lili schnaubte verächtlich auf, beließ es für den Moment jedoch dabei.

"Und was hat er jetzt gesagt?"

"Gar nichts. Ich habs ihm nicht gesagt."

"Und wieso nicht?"

"..."

"Lils? Die zwei Typen hätten wer weiß was mit dir gemacht, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre. Strafarbeiten sind für die viel zu wenig. Zwar Strafe genug, wenn man bedeckt, dass ein stück Brot mehr Gehirn hat als sie, aber trotzdem..."

Sie lächelte bei seinem Vergleich, jedoch wechselte sie sofort das Thema zum eigentlich Hauptgrund ihres Treffens. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht mehr über das sprechen was passiert war. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, war es ihr einfach nur peinlich, dass sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte.

"Also, was hätten wir zu bieten, was man NICHT einfach kostenlos haben kann?"

"Euch..."

"Was?"

"Frauen."

"Du willst das wir Schüler verkaufen."

"Das hast du gesagt. Ich hab nur auf deine Frage geantwortet."

"Moment mal."

"Ich warte."

"Du bist genial."

"Ich weiß. Schon immer gewesen."

"Nein, ich meins ernst, James."

"Ich auch."

"Wir verkaufen EUCH."

"WA-WAS?"

Seine Stimme klang nun absolut geschockt und hatte nicht mehr den gelangweilten Ton von eben in sich.

"Was glaubst du wieviel wir einnehmen könnten, wenn wir Sirius und DICH verkaufen würden."

"Ich bin nicht käuflich, Evans."

"Nur für eine Nacht."

"Ich bin nicht käuflich, Evans."

"BITTE..."

"Ich bin nicht käuflich, Evans."

"Du und Sirius seit die beliebtesten Jungs an der Schule und ich wette, die Mädels würden ein Haufen Gold hergeben um EINMAL mit euch ausgehen zu können. Es ist doch für einen wohltätigen Zweck."

"Ich bin nicht käuflich, Evans."

"Und wenn wir noch ein paar Jungs mehr dazu holen?"

"WIR sind nicht käuflich, Evans."

"Leg ne andere Schalplatte auf, ey."

"Wir sind trotzdem nicht käuflich."

"Und wenn dich Jeniffer Li ersteigert?"

"Und wenn mich Billicent Bulstrode ersteigert?"

"Wer ist das?"

"Die Mülltonne aus Slytherin."

"Mülltonne? Das ist ja total widerlich. Wie kannst du ein Mädchen so bezeichnen?"

"Weil sie ne Mülltonne ist. Sie frißt die Überreste beim Essen der Slytherins und bei unserem letzten Spiel gegen die ist die gute doch glatt absichtlich vom Besen gefallen und wollte mich mit runterreisen. Wenn ich nicht ausgewichen wäre, würdest du jetzt ein Loch auf dem Quidditchfeld in meiner Form vorfinden und mich im Krankenflügel."

Lili gluckste bei der Bildlichen Vorstellung des Loches.

"Ach komm schon."

"Nein."

"Bitte."

"Nein."

"Die anderen werden nie mitmachen wenn du nicht mitmachst."

"Mir egal."

Lili zog beleidigt die Unterlippe hervor und schmollte.

"Nein."

Sie überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihr DIE Lösung ein, wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Wie wärs damit... du läßt dich ersteigern. Und wenn diejenige die gerade gewinnt nicht dein Fall ist, dann gibst du mir ein Zeichen und ich steigere mit. So einfach ist das."

"Du willst mich ersteigern?"

"Bloß keine falschen Vorstellungen, Potter. Das tue ich nur für einen guten Zweck, außerdem glaub ich felsenfest, dass du von deiner Herzensdame ersteigert wirst."

"Also doch du."

"Ich bin nicht deine Herzensdame."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das besser weiss als du."

"Ich dachte du stehst seit neuesten auf Jeniffer Li."

"Oh... stimmt ja."

"Idiot."

"Soviel zum Thema Frieden," sagte er ironisch, hatte dabei jedoch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Das heißt also, du machst mit?"

"..."

"Fantastisch, danke."

Sie war ihm so heftig um den Hals gefallen, dass er drohte vom Stuhl zu kippen. Nicht desto trotz war es schön, sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Endlich mal eine andere Geste als die sonstige Ohrfeige.Lilli ließ ihn wieder los um Professor McGonagall ihre Idee zu unterbreiten, während James sitzten blieb und ihr hinterherstarrte. Hatte er wirklich gerade eingewilligt, sich für Geld mit einem Mädchen zu treffen?

Professor McGonagall gefiel die Idee der beiden Schulsprecher und nun lag es an Lilli und James eine Liste der Personen aufzustellen, die man ersteigern durfte. Lilli schaffte es ein Haufen Jungs aus Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin (Malfoy hatte sie auch überreden können) und Gryffindor für diese Aktion einzuspannen und an James lag es Sirius für diese Idee zu gewinnen. Sie saßen mit Remus und Anna im Gemeinschaftsraum und Sirius weigerte sich, nicht wirklich zu seiner Überraschung, strikt mitzumachen.

"Um Merlin's Willen, Prongs. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?"

"Komm schon, Padfoot, altes Haus. Wormtail und Moony haben auch schon zugesagt."

"Ja, Moony, weil er weiss, dass Anna ihn ersteigern wird und Wormtail würde sogar nen rosa Umhang anziehen wenn du sagst, dass er darin gut aussieht."

"Es ist für einen guten Zweck und ich hab Lilli schon versprochen, dass du mitmachst."

"Und wieso gibst du Versprechen, die du NICHT einhalten kannst?"

"Tu ich nicht."

"Prongs..."

"Mensch, Sirius, wenn du willst, dann machen wir halt dasselbe wie Lili und James," sagte Anna schließlich und rollte genervt mit den Augen, da das Gespräch bereits seit Stunden Loopings drehte und immer dasselbe gesprochen wurde.

"Was?"

"Na, wenn dich jemand ersteigert, die du nicht willst, dann zwinkerst du mir zu und ich überbiete, bis die bietet, die du willst."

"Ich dachte, du bietest schon für Remus?"

"Tu ich auch. Ich hab ja nicht vor dich wirklich zu ersteigern und man darf soweit ich weiß, überall mitbieten."

Anna gluckste und Sirius mußte zugeben dass die Idee nicht schlecht war. Nicht, dass er glaubte kein Gebot zu bekommen, aber er hatte wie James auch, Panik von der Mülltonne ersteigert zu werden oder irgendeiner seiner verflossenen Liebhaberinen, die ihn aus jux ersteigern könnten um Rache zu üben bzw. zu versuchen ihn doch wieder für sich zu gewinnen.

"Padfoot, komm schon. Lass mich vor Lilli nicht als Versager dran stehen. Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass du mitmachst."

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, aber James wußte genau was er zu sagen hatte, damit sein bester Freund nicht widersprechen konnte. Die Ehre eines Mannes ging über alles andere und James hatte Sirius nicht nur einmal dabei geholfen. Er brummte etwas unverständliches was soviel hieß wie: Meinetwegen und Prongs gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf die Schulter, zwinkerte dabei aber Anna dankend zu.

"Danke, Kumpel."

Am Abend der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung hatten sich alle in Schale geworfen. Die Mädels trugen ihre hübschesten Abendkleider und die Männer ihre feinsten Umhänge. Während die Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich über irgendetwas unverständliches unterhielten, was die Mädels nicht verstanden, kam Anna mit Alice herunter. Anna trug ein weißes, langes Kleid aus reiner Seide mit Spaghettiträgern. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, so dass ihr nur noch einige Strähnchen ins Gesicht fielen. Alice dagegen trug ein pechschwarzes kurzes Kleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Es war kurzärmlig und hatte einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt. Ihre schulterlangen, braunen Haare trug sie offen. Remus war seiner Freundinn entgegen gekommen und hatte sie ganz fest in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Du sieht wirklich hübsch aus..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Anna strahlte ihn an. Sie versanken in einen Kuss, während Sirius nur die Augen rollte. Er freute sich ja für seinen Freund, aber Remus stellte sich manchmal wirklich selten dämlich an und Anna gab sich mit dem auch noch zufrieden, wo er doch genau wußte, dass sie normalerweise viel mehr von einem Mann erwartete.

"Also, ich geh dann mal, Frank wartet bestimmt schon."

"Warte, Al, wo ist Lilli?"

"Sie braucht noch etwas. Ihr sollt schon mal vorgehe, Lucious holt sie dann ab."

"Ach stimmt ja, DER geht ja mit ihr," grummelte James und stand auf.

"Na, dann Freunde... laßt uns in die Hölle gehen."

Sie standen auf und gingen Alice nach draußen nach.

Die große Halle war sehr festlich und hübsch geschmückt. Überall hingen goldene und silberne Girlanden und die weißen Kerzen falckerten nicht im gelben Kerzenlicht, sondern in hübschen bunten Lichtern. Die 4 Haustische waren durch viele kleinere runde Tische mit weißen Tischdecken ersetzt worden, auf denen hübsche Wein-und Wassergläser standen. Die Maurauder und Anna hatten sich gerade erst an einen der Tische niedergesetzt als Jeniffer Li, die hübsche Chinesin aus Hufflepuff zu ihnen rüber kam oder besser zu James kam und sich vor ihm hinsetzte. Sie trug ein enges, lilanes Kleid aus Satin, mit sehr dünnen trägern und einem sehr tiefen V-Ausschnitt. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare trug sie offen, hatte sie jedoch so gestylt dass sie ihr mit einer hübschen eleganz ins Gesicht fielen. Man könnte sagen, es sollte mit Absicht so verführerisch aussehen.

"Jen, hi... Du siehst absolut bezaubernd aus."

Sie lächelte.

"Danke, James... Na, bereit für den heutigen Abend? Ich hoffe mal, du kostest mich nicht zuviel?"

"Was bist du denn bereit für mich zu geben?"

"Kommt drauf an was ich bekomme..."

Und bei diesem Anblick hatte Anna nur die rechte Augenbraue hochgezogen und sich mit fragenden Blick an ihren Freund gewandt. Dieser blickte mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zurück. James hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Jeniffer zugewandt, bis sie in den Saal trat... Lilli Evans.

Sie trug ein schwarzes, langes Kleid mit seidenen Trompetenärmeln und einem hohen Kragen, der mit einem silbernen Rand geschmückt war. Der selbe dünne silberne Streifen bildete auch eine Abtrennung des Kleides zwischen der Hüfte und dem Oberteil. An der rechten Seite ging ein Schlitz von unten bis fast zu den Oberschenkeln und in James Gedanken war nur noch zwei Wörter: Boah,ey.

Diese Begeisterung verflog jedoch schnell, als er die Person neben Lili sah. Malfoy hatte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte geleget und ihr jetzt einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben. James war froh sein Essen schon verdaut zu haben oder es wäre ihm just in dem Moment wieder hochgekommen. Er spürte plötzlich eine sanfte Hand an seiner rechten Wange, die ihn in ihre Richtung zog und er sah wieder in Jen's schwarze Augen.

"Na na, wenn ich für dich bieten soll, mußt du mir schon mehr geben..."

James lächelte, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer Lili... die immer noch mit Malfoy knutschte. Wie lange wollten sie noch so da stehen, bis sie endlich mal nach Luft schnappten!

"Hey, Prongs."

Sirius hatte seinen besten Freund etwas von Jen weggezogen um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Hör auf, Evans so anzustarren, oder willst du Li etwa vertreiben!"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Dann stell dich nicht so an, Junge."

Und er ließ wieder von ihm ab. Bis zur Versteigerung klappte es dann auch ganz gut. James hatte ununterbrochen mit Jen geflirtet und sie schien ihm absolut aus der Hand zu fressen.

**_Lilli: Ich hab ihn damals dabei zugesehen und mein einziger Gedanke war: Gott, wie kann man nur Interesse an einer lebendigen Barbie-puppe finden?  
Sirius: Du mochtest Jen nicht besonders, oder?  
Lilli: Doch...  
Sirius: Du hast sie gerade mit ner Muggelpuppe verglichen.  
Lilli: Und?  
Sirius: Alles klar. Weiter im Text._**

Dann war es soweit und Catherine Jordan, auch Cat-unplugged genannt, weil sie ihre Klappe niemals halten konnte und immer nur aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte, betrat die Bühne.

"Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, oder besser... Käuferinen und Verkaufsware.. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden.Ihr wißt, für diese Jungs Geld zu bieten, dient einem guten Zweck. Ich bitte euch nun einzeln auf die Bühne und uns zu zeigen, was ihr zu bieten habt... Greg Arnold..."

Ein Rawelnclaw-Junge betrat die Bühne. Für ihn wurden 2 Galleonen geboten und der zweite war auch schon: "Sirius Black."

Lautes Gekreische und Gekicher war zu vernehmen und Lilli konnte bei diesem Anblick nur die Augen rollen. Wie konnte man sich nur so gehen lassen? Als Cat die Angebote eröffnete gingen die Gebote weit über 20 Galleonen und als Tiffany Maddocs 21 Galleonen bot, wurde Sirius fast speiübel. Tiffany Maddocs ging nach Rawelnclaw, jedoch war sie so dominant dass er beim letzten Date mit ihr einige blauen Flecke davon getragen hatte, wegen ihren freundschaftlichen Klappsen. Er zwinkerte Anna zu, die ihn zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Remus zuzuhören, bis James sie unsanft anstupste.

"Aua, James, was soll..."

Und da er heftig mit dem Kopf zur Bühne rübernickte, verstand Anna sofort und hob widerwillig ihre Hand.

"22 Galeonen geboten von Anna White... Hören wir noch weitere Gebote? 23 bietet noch mal Josie Änders..."

Und die Gebote gingen weiter bis 30, wo wieder jemand bot, bei dem Sirius Anna zuzwinkerte. Diese verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf. Was zum Henker stimmte denn jetzt mit Hannah Striktland nicht? Anna hob widerwillig die Hand für 31 Galleonen.

"31 Galleonen bietet wieder Anna White, von der ich dachte, sie hätte eigentlich nen Freund. Man spielt nicht auf zwei Hochzeiten, meine Liebe... Bietet jemand 32 Galleonen?"

Anna lief an wie ne rote Tomate.

Warte Black, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dreh ich dir den Hals um.

"Bietet keiner mehr? Kein Taschengeld mehr übrig!"

Nichts und Anna starrte zuerst Remus schockiert an, dann Sirius, der lediglich unschuldig die Schultern zuckte und genau so schockiert aussah.

"Gut, Sirius Black verkauft an Anna White für 31 Galleonen."

Es war einer dieser Augenblicke in denen Anna nicht genau wußte ob sie lauthals schreien sollte oder sich hinter Remus verkriechen wollte, damit er sie vor den mordlüsternden giftigen Blicken der anderen Sirius-Schwärmerinen beschützte.  
Der nächste wurde aufgerufen und wieder kamen nur 2 Galleonen rein. Sirius indessen war zu seinem Platz gesteuert und hatte sich neben der nun vor Zorn feuerroten Anna niedergelassen.

"WAS ZUM HENKER HAT MIT HANNAH NICHT GESTIMMT!" fragte sie zähneknirschend.

"Hannah Striktland ist zum Einschlafen. Ich war schon mal mit ihr aus und sie hat die ganze Zeit nur über Arithmantik gequaselt. Ich wollte nicht noch mal mit ihr ausgehen."

"ICH GEBE 31 GALLEONEN FÜR DICH AUS NUR WEIL DU KEIN BOCK HAST BEI DEINEM DATE ZU SCHNARCHEN!"

"Anna, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen dass keiner mehr bietet."

"ICH KRIEG NE KRISE... 31 Galleonen, Sirius, das ist mein Taschengeld von nem Jahr."

"Ähm, vielleicht hilfts dir, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass es ein tolles Date wird?"

"Für 31 Galleonen? Na, da bin ich gespannt..."

James, Remus und Peter hatten das ganze schweigend und gleichzeitig grinsend mitangesehen. James mochte Anna wirklich. Im Grunde genommen, war sie seine beste Freundinn, aber wenn es um Sirius ging, dann war sie wirklich dämlich. James wußte etwas, das alle anderen nicht wußten... nicht mal Sirius.

"Remus Lupin..." Remus ging auf die Bühne und er kam bis zu 5 Galleonen, die Peta Watson für ihn bietete, was Anna unglaublich sauer machte. Sie hatte keine einzige Galleone mehr übrig für Remus und jetzt konnte sie ja schlecht bei zwei Männern mitsteigern. Sie sah tatenlos mit an, wie ihr Freund von einer zickigen Gryffindor ersteigert wurde, die Anna eigentlich auf den Tot nicht besonders leiden mochte. Während Remus herunter kam, lächelte Peta ihm vielsagend zu und wenn James und Sirius Anna nicht festgehalten hätten, wäre sie der guten wohl direkt in die Augen gesprungen.

"Keine Sorge, Süße, ich liebe nur dich..." sagte Remus und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch dazu rollte Sirius wieder die Augen. Bei Gelegenheit, so dachte er sich, muss ich dem guten Moony mal ne Nachhilfestunde in Sachen Romantik und Liebesgestik geben.

Malfoy war der nächste und auch hier spielte sich wieder ein Schauspiel ab. Die Mädels boten wie verrückt für ihn, so dass Lilli schon bald gar nicht mehr mithalten konnte. Es ging immer höher, bis sie gleichfalls bei 30 Galleonen angekommen waren.

"31," ertönte es von Bellatrix Black und Lili warf dem Slytherin-Mädchen einen scharfen Blick zu. Wie konnte diese Schlampe es wagen für ihren Freund zu bieten. Wenn James sich allerdings nicht gewaltig täuschte, dann hatte Malfoy Bella gerade zugezwinkert.

Wenn dieses Arschloch Lilli hintergeht, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun. Was will er von ihr, wenn er Lilli hat.

Da Lilli einfach kein Geld mehr übrig hatte, überließ sie Malfoy Bella für 31 Galleonen. Dieser war von der Bühne heruntergegangen, hatte sich kurz lachend mit Bella unterhalten und war dann zu ihr hergekommen.

"Ich verstehs schon, Lilli-Herzchen... Du hast... alles gegeben, was du konntest. Ich komm gleich wieder."

Er drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich zu Bella dazu.

Nach 3 weiteren Jungs kam dann: "James Potter..."

James lächelte Jen zu und stieg dann in seiner lässigen und doch leicht überheblichen Art zu Cat auf die Bühne.

"So, Mädels, dann laßt mal eure Gebote für unseren Quidditchkapitän hören. Ich wette, er kann die ganze Nacht."

James sah Cat entgeistert an, die ihm zuzwinkerte, das Mikrophon mit der Hand zuhielt und flüsterte: "Du bist der Hippogreif, der die goldene Feder verliert."

Es ging in großen Schritten voran und sie kamen bald auf die 25 Galleonen, die tatsächlich von Billicent Bulstrode kamen. Augenblicklich zwinkerte James total hysterisch Lilli zu. Die augenrollend die Hand erhob und 26 Galleonen bot.

"26 Galleonen von Lilli Evans. Bietet jemand mehr? Ah, 27 Galleonen, wieder von Billicent."

James zwinkerte noch viel heftiger mit den Augen.

"Und 28 von Lilli, 29 von Billicent... 30 von Lilli... und Woah... ganze 50 Galleonen von Billicent für unseren sexy Schulsprecher hier."

Lilli hielt ihm ihre Hände hoch um zu signalisieren, dass sie kein Geld habe und jeder konnte sehen, dass James schon der Schweiß herab fiel als Jen Li doch glatt 60 Galleonen bot. Er atmete erleichtert auf und zwinkerte seiner Flamme zu, die ihm einen unsichtbaren Kuss mit der Hand entgegen pustete. Anna und Alice hatten sich indessen zu Lilli vorgekämpft und sich bei ihr niedergelassen, nachdem Malfoy sie alleine am Tisch gelassen hatte.

"Lilli, tu was oder diese Intelligenzallergikerin ersteigert ihn noch," protestierte Anna

"Aber er will das doch."

"Und was ist mit dem was du willst?"

"Was?"

Im Hintergrund konnten sie hören dass Billicent 65 Galleonen bot.

"Malfoy, das Schwein geht mit Bella aus und du sitzt dann ohne Date da. Tu dir einen Gefallen und ersteigere James. Willst du dass er auch noch verblödet, so wie Jeniffer Li? Die hat doch ständig kichernde Zicken um sich und willst du dass James genau so wird?"

Alice nahm ihren Geldbeutel heraus und legte ihn Lilli in die Hand.

"Los, biete..."

"Nein, das werde ich NICHT tun," sagte sie bestimmt. "Und ich will kein Geld von dir."

Alice ließ nicht locker, denn obwohl sie sehr reich war, so hatte sie doch nie Geld parat gehabt und sich immer etwas von Lilli oder Anna borgen müssen. So vergesslich wie sie dann war, gab sie es nie zurück, bis es ihr wieder einfiel und es dann wieder vergessen hatte.

"Das ist etwas von dem was ich dir schulde, Lilli. Du hast jetzt 100 Galleonen. BIETE verdammt noch mal, oder willst du dir ewig Vorwürfe machen? Die Liebe klopft an deine Tür, also mach auch auf."

"Ich hab schon einen Freund, Anna. Kapier das doch endlich."

Mittlerweile war man bei 75 Galleonen angekommen.

"JA, einen Freund der mit ner anderen ein Date hat und ihr gerade schöne Augen macht. Lilli hör auf in Bezug auf James so naiv zu sein und hör auf das, was dein Instinkt dir jetzt sagt und es sagt: BIETE!"

"80 Galleonen von unserer Jen, keine weiteren Gebote mehr? Tja, dann geht unser heißbegehrter durchtrainierter Superkörper an..."

"100 Galleonen..."

Lili wußte nicht wie ihr geschah, doch sie hatte sich tatsächlich erhoben und gerade für JAMES POTTER geboten und zwar 100 GALLEONEN. Alle Gesichter, samt das von Malfoy und Bella waren auf sie gerichtet und als sie einen Blick zu James warf, konnte sie sein zwar schockiertes, jedoch angenehm überraschtes Gesicht sehen.  
"100 Galleonen für James Potter... noch weitere Gebote? Nein, ist ja auch kaum möglich. Wer hat schon soviel Geld. Ich bekomm sowas nicht mal in 5 Jahren an Taschengeld zusammen. Gut, James Potter verkauft für 100 Galleonen an Lilli Evans."


	5. Chapter 5

_Magic Morgana: _Danke :) lieb von dir " Wie ich sehe ist der FF noch kein Magnet, denn ich beginne hier mit den Reviews doch genau so wie im Forum mit BtF O.O" Ich? Eine klasse Autorin? rotwerd Dankö :DBist ne super Reviewern :D Bussili!

_Brchen:_ kopfschüttel Ne, Schatzi, weiß ich nicht :( Nachdem du dich so lange nicht gemeldet hast, hätt ich doch fast ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben :( Hm, ja, da werden einige neue Szenen hinzu kommen. Ist mir beim schreiben von BlackHeart gekommen, dass die Szene viel besser in BtF reinpaßt. Da die FF im Forum geschlossen ist, kann ich sie nur bearbeiten, wenn ein Mod sie wieder öffnet. Da ist mir eben der Einfall gekommen sie hier zu posten und gleichzeitig zu überarbeiten :D Naja, was die Kommi's angehen. Du mußt nicht zu jedem Chap eins abgeben. Wenn du das tätest, würdest du wirklich nie mehr nachkommen O.O" Wünsch dir ne stressfreie Zeit :D kissback

_Ac.Potterfan: _g Nochmals danke :) Das heitert auch auf, wenn du das schreibst. Besser als gar kein review :)

Here we Go:

Chap 5: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor – fair play

Nach so einem Ballabend hatten sich alle relativ gut verkrochen. Malfoy hatte Lilli zur Rede gestellt, warum sie ausgerechnet für POTTER und auch noch SO VIEL Geld geboten hatte, die ihm die Frage nicht beantwortete, sondern einfach aus der Halle lief. Alice wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch Anna hatte sie zurückgehalten. Sie solle lieber mit Frank den Abend genießen während sie sich um die Freundinn kümmerte. In Wahrheit wollte sie einfach nur vor den neidischen Blicken der Mädels fliehen, die nun alle behaupteten, sie wolle ihnen den unwiderstehlichen, charmanten und absolut liebreizenden Sirius wegnehmen, obwohl sie schon Remus hatte. Die Maurauder hingegen saßen wieder beieinander und James war wohl der einzige, der absolut geschlagen war.

"Träum ich oder hat Evans gerade ERNSTHAFT 100 GALLEONEN für mich geboten!"

"Könnt ein Traum sein," begann Sirius schmunzelnd, "Aber dann würde ganz Hogwarts dasselbe träumen, Kumpel."

"Hey, Potter..."

Das war eindeutig Malfoy. Nur er hatte eine solch verweichlichte Stimme. James rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu seinem Erzfeind um.

"Malfoy."

"Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass du dich von meiner Freundinn fern halten sollst."

"HALLO, Sie hat mich ersteigert, nicht ich sie.Man, ist dein Gehirn wieder spazieren gegangen, oder was?"

"Es wird NICHT zu diesem Date kommen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Doch je drohender Malfoy das sagte, umso mehr amüsierte es James sogar noch und er bekam eines seiner berühmten Potter-Grinsen. James stand nun auf gleicher Höhe wie Malfoy und beide starrten sich mit der größten Abscheu, die sie einander aufbringen konnten an.

"Nein... ich denke... ich werde dieses Date genießen... Und wie ich es genießen werde.. Sag nur, der großartige Malfoy hat Angst, dass ich seine Freundinn ausspanne."

"Versuchs Potter... und du wirst nicht mehr lange leben um das zu genießen."

"Ja? Ich glaube... mir schlottern die Knie..."

Und mit diesem ernsten Kommentar ging er an ihn vorbei aus der Halle raus. Sirius und Remus grinsten einander vielsagend an, während Peter auf seinem Stuhl hin und herwackelte. Nicht wissend, was er nun tun sollte.

Anna war zum Porträt der fetten Dame gerannt, hatte das Passwort genannt und war schon fast am Treppenansatz zum Mädchenschlafsaal als sie die roten Haarsträhnchen knapp hinter einer Sessellehne herausragen sah.

"Lilli?" fragte sie vorsichtig und kam auf sie zu. Sie saß in sich eingesunken da und sah ihre Freundinn schuldig an, fast wie ein kleines Kind, das auf seine Strafe wartete, weil es wußte, dass es etwas verbrochen hatte.

"Warum bist du einfach weggerannt?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich weiß in der letzten Zeit gar nichts mehr."

Anna setzte sich neben sie hin und sah sie verständnisvoll aber auch eindringlich an.

"James?"

"Lucious ist mein Freund, seit dem Sommer. Ich war mir sicher, ihn zu lieben. Er ist nett und er macht mir Komplimente... aber..."

"aber?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Irgendetwas fehlt da..."

"Tut mir leid, Alice und ich hätten dich nicht so zulabern sollen."

"Ist ja nicht nur euer Verdienst... Es hat mich einfach verrückt gemacht dass James mit dieser falschen Barbiepuppe nach Hogsmeade gehen wird... Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist und warum ich geboten hab..."

"Weißt du, Lils, hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass du Lucious vielleicht gar nicht liebst, sondern nur mit ihm zusammen bist, weil er da war... als du verletztlich warst?"

"..."

"Weißt du, James versucht dich schon seit der 3 Klasse zu beeindrucken und du hast ihn immer angeschrien. Wenn du ihm einmal die Chance gelassen hättest dir zu helfen, wärt ihr heute vielleicht ganz woanders. Vielleicht wolltest du ihm jetzt mal die Gelegenheit geben dir..."

"ANNA, ICH WILL NICHTS VON JAMES. ER IST NICHT MEIN TYP. UND IM GRUNDE GENOMMEN HASSE ICH DAS WAS ER TUT. SEINE GANZE ARROGANTE ART, SEIN GETUE, SOGAR DAS WAS ER SAGT. ER REGT MICH AUF WENN ER NUR DEN MUND AUFMACHT ODER AUCH NUR DA STEHT UND ICH HASSE IHN. Ich... Ich..."

James stand da, zwischen dem Loch und dem Porträt der fetten Dame und er sah sie beide an. Anna hatte ihn gesehen, aber Lilli nicht. Sie war wieder in sich eingesunken und hatte nichts von den Blicken bemerkt, die sich die beiden Freunde zuwarfen. Anna tat es leid, denn sie verstand, wie weh dieser Satz getan haben mußte. Er nickte ihr nur zu während er einen Finger auf seinen Mund gelegt hatte. Er deutete ihr damit an nichts zu sagen und ging dann wieder hinaus. Anna schüttelte traurig den Kopf und streichelte Lilli tröstend die Schulter.

_**Lilli: James war damals da? Aber... warum habt ihr? Warum hat er? Ich versteh nicht, er... **_

_**Anna: Lils, das ist Vergangenheit. Und das er unser Gespräch mitangehört hat, hat eurer Beziehung doch keinen Abbruch getan? Er hat sich ja danach verändert und doch sehr zum positiven, stimmts? **_

_**Lilli: Ja, aber... ich muß ihm ziemlich weh getan haben, mit den Worten. Ich habs doch nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur sauer wegen Malfoy. **_

_**Anna: Schon. Aber irgendjemand mußte ihm ja die Leviten lesen. **_

_**Sirius: So wie ich dir, wie White. **_

_**Anna: Ich glaube, wir haben uns gegenseitig die Leviten gelesen, Black. **_

_**Sirius: Wieso? Ich war es nicht, der Professor Smith ständig Hauspunkte abzog, weil sie falsche, vorlaute Aussagen von sich hören ließ. **_

_**Anna: Nein, du bist derjenige, der 2x pro Woche bei Professor Mcgonagall nachsitzten musste, weil er es witzig findet, der halben Schule neue Farben zu verpassen. Was gabs da doch gleich? Crabbepissgelb? **_

_**Remus: Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar **_

_**Frank: Könnten wir aufhören über Black und White's Verhaltensphobien zu sprechen und zur Story zurückkommen? Ich würd gern wissen, wie Lili und James nun wirlich zusammen gekommen sind. **_

_**Lili: Wieso wirklich? **_

_**Frank: Die Gerüchte reichen von, dass du James verprügelt hast, bevor er sich geschlagen gab um mit dir zusammen zu sein bis hin zu, dass du ihn bezahlst, damit er sich für deinen Freund ausgibt. **_

_**Lili: Wieso hast du nie was davon gesagt? **_

_**Anna: Moment mal, Lils. Das wußten ALLE. **_

**_Sirius: Also weiter im Text..._**

Das Quidditchspiel: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor.

"Das wird ein Spiel, Leute," begann Cat ins Mikrophon zu brüllen und war vorsichtshalber auf Entferung zu den Professoren gegangen.

"Wir können uns auf einiges gefaßt machen, denn Hufflepuff Kapitän Joanna Simpson hat noch ne offene Rechnung mit unserem lieben Gryffindor Kapitän James Potter. Wir erinnern uns alle an die schmerzhafte Trennung letztes Jahr, in der die beiden im Hof standen und sich gegenseitig die Schuld an der Trennung gaben. Nur zur Erinnerung: James warf Joanna vor ihn betrogen zu haben und Joanna warf ihm eine Affäre mit Lilli Evans, der besten Freundinn von unserer allseits beliebten und bildhübschen Alice Stattler vor und hier kommen sie: Hufflepuff mit Kapitän Joanna Simpson, Hüter: Owen, die beiden Treiber: Peter uns Jennings und die drei Jägerinnen: Stepford, Jetson und Falks und hier kommt Gryffindor mit ihrem von allen umschwärmten und geliebten Kapitän James Potter..."

Lauter Beifall und tosende Stimmen erfüllten die Tribünen. Lilli, die bei den anderen auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne saß, rollte genervt mit den Augen. Was hieß hier bitte umschwärmt und geliebt? Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass die halbe Schule James für einen Gott hielt?

"Hüter: Parker, die beiden Treiber Kent und Norton und die Jägerinnen: White, Table und Watson. Auch hier haben wir wieder eine perfekte Paarung beieinander: Wers noch nicht weiß: Miss Watson hat Miss White's Freund ersteigert und wird beim nächsten Hogsmeadwochenende den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammen sein und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle das Miss White ihr dafür gehörig die Leviten lesen wird. Wir kennen doch alle unsere liebe, hypertemperamentvolle Anna."

Bei diesem Satz warf Anna ihrer Quidditchkollegin, Peta Watson, einen Seitenhieb zu, die nicht minder boshaft zurück blickte. Als James das realisierte gab er Anna einen kleinen Stupser an die Seite.

"Anna, nicht beim Spiel, ja? Du kannst sie von mir aus sonst irgendwann verdreschen, aber NICHT jetzt. Kapiert?"

"KA-PIERT," sagte sie zähneknirschend, während Watson noch immer ein höllischen Grinsen drauf hatte. Es war kein Geheimnis dass Peta und Anna sich nicht besonders gut verstanden. Sie konnten gegensätzlicher kaum sein. Anna verstand sich mit allen Jungs freundschaftlich sehr gut und war für alle sowas wie ein Kumpel, Peta dagegen wollte dass sie alle anhimmelten und begehrten und das taten die meisten auch. Anna machte immer Scherze, Peta dagegen war die Ernsthaftigkeit in Person. Die beiden hassten sich wie Feuer und Wasser.

"Reicht euch die Hände, Kapitäne. Wie immer will ich ein faires, gutes Quidditchspiel sehen," sagte Madamme Hoch und nahm die Pfeife in den Mund während sich Joanna und James freundschaftlich die Hände reichten, jedoch glitzerte etwas in Joanna's Augen auf, was nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. James hatte lange genug Zeit sie kennenzulernen. Die 14 Spieler stiegen in die Luft und schon begann das Spiel.

"Quaffel im Besitzt von Gryffindor-Jägerin White," begann Cat zu kommentieren und alle Augen waren auf das Feld gerichtet, alle Ohren jedoch lauschten den Kommentaren. Cat mochte ein wahres Plappermaul sein, aber wer wollte nicht die neuesten Gerüchte hören?

"Sie rast auf Hufflepuff Hüter Owen zu, spielt vorher ab, Table hat den Quaffel, gibt weiter an Watson, sie schiiiießt... doch Owen hat ihn glänzend gehalten. Hufflepuff nun in Ballbesitzt, nein, sauber geschlagener Klatscher von Norten. Owen hat den Ball fallen lassen, White fängt ihn auf und gibt ihn wieder ab, wer hätte das gedacht, an Watson und sie schiiieeßt... Nein, Stepford hat abgefangen und rast nun auf Gryffindorhüter Parker zu."

Während die Gryffindor-Jägerinen Stepford nachjagten warf Anna Peta einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf oder wirfst du absichtlich daneben?"

"Dann schieß ihn doch selber rein, White, oder hasst du Angst vor einer Blamage wie schon bei Remie?"

"Remie?" brüllte Anna entsetzt und wich geschickt einem Klatscher aus, der zu ihr rüber geschlagen wurde.

"Er heißt REMUS."

"Er sagte, ich könne ihn Remie nennen."

Und ohne es richtig zu wollen, kochte in Anna eine unglaubliche Wut auf.

"Stepford gibt ab an Jetson, sie schießt und... Tor. 10 zu 0 für Hufflepuff. Beide Sucher scheinen noch nicht viel zu tun zu haben, halten die doch glatt in der Luft Smalltalk. Und Quaffel im Besitzt von Jetson, sie gibt ab zu Falks..."

"Ich kapier immer noch nicht warum es aus ist," sagte Joanna fast schon schmollend und wie ein kleines Kind. Ihre blonden Haare wurden dabei vom Wind in alle Richtungen geweht und sie hatte verdammt lange und schwere Haare.

"Ach ja? Joey, du hast mit Ian Jennings rumgemacht und das direkt vor meiner Nase. Glaubst du etwa, ich ignorier sowas, nur weil du hübsch und beliebt bist?"

"Ich hab nicht mit ihm rumgemacht."

"Ihr lagt knutschend auf dem Rasen."

"Wir haben nicht geknutscht. Wir haben Quidditch gespielt und bei der Landung bin ich unsanft gestolpert und auf ihn raufgefallen."

"Ja, mit den Lippen direkt auf seinen Mund und die Schwerkraft hat dich so runtergedrückt, das du sie nicht wieder wegnehmen konntest."

"James, die Beziehung war doch nur zu Ende, weil du nur noch Augen für Lilli Evans hattest."

"Stimmt doch gar nicht."

"Stimmts wohl. Jeder weiß dass du sie seit der 3. Klasse fast wöchentlich um ein Date gebeten hast."

"Lilli und ich sind nur Freunde und nicht mal besonders gute."

"Und warum können wir dann nicht wieder zusammen sein?"

"JOEY; VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. DU HAST MICH MIT DIESER NIETE VON JENNINGS BETROGEN."

"DAS HAB ICH NICHT. WIE OFT SOLL ICH DIR DAS NOCH SAGEN?"

"GAR NICHT MEHR, WEIL DIE SACHE FÜR MICH KLAR IST. JENNINGS KAM ZU MIR UND HAT ES MIR DANACH AUCH NOCH MAL BESTÄTIGT DASS DAS ZWISCHEN EUCH SCHON SEIT ÜBER EINER WOCHE SO GEHT."

"WAS? ICH BRING DIESES SCHWEIN UM. ER HAT GESCHWOREN ES FÜR SICH ZU BEHALTEN."

James rollte unglaubig mit den Augen. Wie dumm konnte jemand sein, dass er auf so einen alten Trick rein fiel.

"Danke, jetzt weiß ich dass es wahr ist."

Und mit diesem Satz schwang er sich in die andere Richtung und flog mit seinem Besen den Platz auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz ab, während er eine bedröppelte Joanna Simpson zurück ließ. Diese hatte offenbar nicht wirklich kapiert was eben passiert war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nichts weiter als: Aber, aber sagen konnte.

"White im Besitz des Quaffels und sie durchbricht die Mauer der Hufflepuffs Jäger, kommt auf Owen zu und schießt... Tor: 20 zu 10 für Gryffindor, dank White. Wirklich eine hervorragende Jägerin."

Das war nun schon das zweite Tor dass Anna für ihre Manschaft erzielte und genüsslich kostete sie den Moment aus, in dem Peta weiß im Gesicht wurde, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte.

"Quaffel im Besitzt von Table, sie gibt ab an White, wunderbares Zusammenspiel der beiden und White gibt wieder ab an Table, doch was ist das, Watson ging dazwischen und schnappt sich den Quaffel. Sie rast auf Owen zu, wird sie den Ball reinschießen, doch Nein, der Ball knallt am Torring ab und fliegt... Um Merlins Willen... ein Glück. Er verfehlt White um einen Millimeter... Haha, war das etwa Absicht von Watson? Der Zickenkrieg ist damit eröffnet."

"Warte, du..."

Anna war im Begriff auf Peta zuzufliegen und auf sie einzuprügeln als Gina Table sie zurück hielt, bis James herkam.

"Anna, verdammt noch mal. Halt dich zurück."

"Warum ich? Warum sagst du das nicht dieser MöchtegernMörderin dort drüben, die mich gerade nen Kopf kürzer machen wollte?"

"Das tu ich auch, aber DU beruhig dich, klar? Ich will das Spiel gewinnen, nicht euren persönlichen Kampf hier austragen sehen."

Anna schnaubte verächtlich und hatte Peta aufs neue einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen.

„ANNA!" sagte er nochmal nachdrücklich.

"JA, ich habs ja verstanden."

"Gut."

Und mit denselben Worten wandte er sich Peta Watson zu, die sofort nickte und sich zwar entschuldigte, doch ihr Blick sagte keinesfalls Reue aus sondern eine Genugtuung, die Anna's Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

"Nur mal so ne Frage, Remus," sagte Lilli und wandte sich zu ihm rüber, die Blicke von Sirius, Alice und Peter auf sie gerichtet.

"Aber wieso tut Peta das ganze?"

"Keine Ahnung. Find ja Anna sollte sich nicht so hinreisen lassen. Peta meints doch nur gut..."

Lilli wußte nicht genau ob das nun James schlechter Einfluss auf Remus Charakter war, oder ob er WIRKLICH so blind sein konnte. Jeder sah doch dass Peta Anna regelrecht provozierte.

Zurück zum Spiel stand es mittlerweile 50 zu 20 für Gryffindor, da Anna in ihrer unglaublichen Wut jedesmal den Quaffel mit einer solchen Wucht gegen die Torringe schoss, das Owen ausweichen MUSSTE um nicht vom Quaffel runtergestoßen oder gar mit an den Torring gedrückt zu werden. Selbst die Jäger wichen aus, da sie auf einem zukam, als würde sie ihn beim lebendigem Leibe sofort auffressen. Und endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit so schien es, sichtete James den Schnatz. Er glitzerte direkt neben einem der Torringe auf. Ein Seitenblick auf Joanna verriet ihm, das sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatte und so entfernte er sich erst einige Meter von ihr und tat, als ob er immer noch suchen würde. Dann ging er mit einem mal in den Sturzflug, direkt auf die Torringe zu. Er würde es schaffen, Joanna war viel zu weit weg um nachzukommen und vielleicht auch viel zu langsam. Sie flog grad mal einen Komet 1/60.

"James Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet und er rast auf ihn zu," konnte er Cat regelrecht in den Hörer hinein brüllen hören.

"Simpson verfolgt ihn, doch im Moment scheint sogar ne Schnecke schneller als sie bei Potter zu sein und... Ein Klatscher von Peter rast direkt auf ihn zu, aber sieht er ihn auch kommen? James sieh dich vor. Wir wollen dich nicht in Stücke zerklatscht aufsammeln und... Und jaahh, James weicht dem Klatscher mit einem unglaublichen eleganten Manöver aus, sowas hab ich ja noch NIE gesehen. Das ist ja unglaublich und... er hat den Schnatz. James Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen. 200 zu 20 für Gryffindor."

Und die Menge tobte. James warf Joanna einen triumphierenden Blick zu, die ihre Arme an der Brust verschrenkte und giftig zu ihm herstarrte, doch das interessierte ihm nicht die Bohne. Sie hatten verdient gewonnen. Seine ganze Manschaft fiel ihm um den Hals als er unten ankam und die ganze Menge tobte vor Begeisterung. Alle gratulierten ihm zu einem perfekten Fang und wie elegant er dem Klatscher ausgewichen war. Jeder andere hätte eine Verletzung davon getragen. Remus hatte Anna zu ihrem wunderbaren Spiel gratuliert, als er zwei schlanke Arme um seine Hüfte spürte, die ihn sanft zu sich zogen. Es war Peta Watson, die ihn anstrahlte.

"Hey, Remie und was ist mit mir? Du darfst mir auch gratulieren," lachte sie süßlich, wozu Anna beinahe einen Kotzanfall erlegen hätte. Doch stattdessen kochte der Kessel nun richtig über und sie riss Remus mit einem harten Ruck von ihr weg, ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, holte damit aus und schlug mit voller Wucht direkt in Peta's Gesicht. Ein perfekts Ende, für ein perfekts Quidditchspiel.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dragon Coranzon: _Hi Süße :) Danke :) Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefällt. Schade, dachte BtF käme hier besser an, aber offensichtlich nicht :( Sogar schlechter. Seufz. Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt :) Noch krieg ich ja nen Review :) Dickes Bussili!

Chap 6: the suspicion

Nach so einem Quidditchspiel kehrte nun erst mal Ruhe in Hogwarts ein. Das einzig nennenswerte war, dass Peta Watson nur noch mit einer Sonnenbrille gesehen wurde, wegen dem unglaublichen rechten blauen Auge, während Anna dafür täglich bei Professor Smith nachsittzten mußte, weil sie die Prügelei begonnen hatte. Lilli saß mal wieder alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, da Alice ihre gesamte Zeit bei Frank verbrachte und Anna beim Nachsitzten war. Sie hörte einige Stimmen näher kommen, dann klappte das Porträt zu Seite und die Maurauder kamen herein. Sirius zwinkerte James zu und verschwand mit Remus und Peter hinauf., während sich ihr Freund zu Lilli auf ein gegenüberliegenden Sessel niederließ.

"Hey, Lils, mal wieder am lesen wie ich sehe? Gar nicht bei Malfoy?"

Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und runzelte genervt die Stirn. James hob abwehrend die Hand.

"Sorry, Gewohnheitssache. Wollt mit dir wegen dem Date sprechen... dem... gekauften Date... mein ich."

"Oh... sicher..."

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, ihr Puls schien förmlich zu rasen, in ihrem Körper entstieg ein Gefühl, das sie ganz hibbelig machte. Wurde sie etwa auch rot? Jedenfalls wurde es ihr verdammt heiß.

"Naja, für 100 Galleonen sollte ich schon was bieten, oder?"

"Ähm... Ich... wie du willst. Ich... "

Er fragte sie ja gar nicht warum sie soviel geboten hatte?

"Naja, vertrau mir. Das wird ein Hogsmeadbesuch, den du so schnell nicht vergißt."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging dann gleichfalls hinauf. Wieso verhieß das nur nichts gutes wenn James Potter ein Erlebnis versprach, das man nicht so schnell vergisst? Lilli warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und bemerkte erschrocken, das sie sich ja mit ihrem Freund treffen wollte. Sie sprang auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Ländereien. Lucious meinte, er würde am See auf sie warten und tatsächlich stand er bereits da als sie kam. Er hatte einen merkwürdig leeren Blick auf den See rausgeworfen.

"Na, du..." grüßte sie ihn lächelnd und stellte sich neben ihm hin. Er sah noch immer sehr ernst aus.

"Lili, mein Herz... Ich weiß, dass du das mit Potter nur getan hast, weil deine Freunde dich dazu überredet haben. Du läßt dich einfach zu sehr beeinflussen, aber... mußt du wirklich mit ihm ausgehen? Lilli, er ist ein Schwein. Du weißt, dass er nicht gut für dich ist. Warum gibst du dich mit ihm ab?"

"Wir sind Freunde und das hab ich dir schon mal erklärt."

"Aber, Lilli Herzchen."

"Hör auf mich so zu nennen."

"Wie?"

"Herzchen. Ich mag diese Verniedlichungsformeln nicht. Nenn mich einfach Lilli."

"Ich denke doch nur, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn du ihm aus dem Weg gehst. Ich kenne Potter. Manch einer munkelt... er habe Kontakte zum dunklen Lord."

"WAS?"

Lilli wußte nicht ob sie jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte. Das war das unglaublichste was sie je gehört hatte und das schwachsinnigste noch dazu.

"James haßt die dunklen Künste. Er hat das oft genug bewiesen und er hasst Voldemord."

"Das will er euch jedenfalls weiß machen, damit ihn keiner verdächtigt. Er ist ein Spion."

"ER IST GERADE MAL 17 JAHRE ALT, Lucious."

"Und? Kennst du seine Familie? Weißt du was er in seinen Ferien macht? Sieh dir doch seine Freunde an. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, White, alles reinblüter. Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher der dunkle Lord weiss, wo er nach seinen Opfern suchen muss? Hast du schon mal nachgesehen ob er nicht das dunkle Mal an sich trägt?"

"..."

Lilli erstarrte. In ihr keimten Zweifel auf. Sie war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass James Voldemord hasste, dass er nicht zu seinen Leuten gehörte, aber das was ihr Freund da sagte... Es stimmte, James hatte nur reinblütige Freunde. Er war ja selber reinblütig. Seine Familie gehörte zu den ältesten und angesehendsten Zaubererfamilien Englands. Er verhexte die jüngeren, die Slytherins, jeden der ihm nicht paßte. Zwar mit normalen Zaubersprüchen, aber war nicht das verhexen aus der Laune heraus an sich ein schlimmer Grund? Das dunkle Mal...

"Ich kenne Leute, die behaupten, er habe es. An seinem oberen rechten Arm. Hast du ihn je etwas ärmelloses oder ohne Shirt rumlaufen sehen? Sogar im Hochsommer läuft er mit langärmeligen Shirts herum. Sprich ihn drauf an... er wird deiner Frage ausweichen. Er trägt es... Lilli... Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst... dann habe ich hier etwas anderes für dich..."

Er reichte ihr eine Phiole in die Hand. Die Flüssigkeit war glasklar.

"Was?"

"Das Dunkle Mal reagiert auf diese Flüssigkeit. Weil es das pure Böse ist, wird es bei der Berührung mit dieser klaren Flüssigkeit einen Brennreiz geben. Probiers aus... dann siehst du, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und ihm nicht. Zu deinem eigenen Sicherheit, Lilli, halte dich von ihm fern. Ich will dich nur beschützten, Herzchen."

Malfoy hatte sie in die Arme genommen, aber... sie fühlte nichts. Im Gegenteil, sie stieß sich sanft von ihm weg und entschuldigte sich. Mit einem mal war ihr Kotzübel.

"_**Aaarghhh..." **_

_**Lili war wieder hinausgerannt und hinterließ eine völlig verstörrte Gruppe zurück, die sich untereinander verunsichert ansahen.  
"Ich-komm-gleich," sagte Anna sehr langsam und ging ihrer Freundinn wieder einmal nach. **_

"_**Schwanger?" fragte Sirius in die Runde, und alle nickten zustimmend, woraufhin er sich seinem schlafenden Freund zuwandte und den Kopf schüttelte. **_

"_**Tz,Tz,Tz, Prongs, alter Junge, soviel zum Thema: Nichts tun. Jetzt weiß ich warum du immer verhindert warst."**_

_**Die Jungs prusteten mit einem mal los, was Alice so überhaupt nicht komisch fand und Sirius einen giftigen Blick schenkte. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. **_

"_**War nur'n Witz, okay. Prongs versteht das, richtig?" **_

_**Alle Gesichter wandten sich auf James, der noch immer ausdruckslos dran lag. In dem Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Anna setzte sich zu den Freunden dazu, während sie einmal tief schluchzte. **_

"_**Wo ist Lili?" fragte Alice besorgt. **_

"_**Sie kotzt sich zum zweiten mal die Seele aus dem Leib. Ist aber soweit okay und kommt gleich wieder." **_

"_**Anna, jetzt mal im Ernst. Ist Lili schwanger? Ich mein Übelkeit ist doch meistens ein Anzeichen von Schwangerschaft." **_

_**Sie sah Remus entsetzt an. **_

"_**Ich hatte in der 3. Klasse einen Kotzanfall weil James und Sirius mir eine Brechreizbohne ins Essen gemischt haben. War ich damals etwa SCHWANGER?" **_

"_**ANNA, ist Likli schwanger?" fragte nun Sirius eindringlich. **_

"_**Ich weiß es nicht... und... sie wohl auch nicht. Ich glaub, sie will es auch gar nicht wissen." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" fragte Frank verwundert, doch es war nicht Anna, die antwortete, sondern seine Freundinn Alice, die auf seinem Schoss saß. **_

"_**Sieh mal, James... auch wenn ihr es nicht hören wollt, aber es sind nun mal Tatsachen: James stirbt vielleicht und wenn sie wirklich schwanger ist... dann würde das bedeuten, dass dieses Kind ohne Vater aufwächst und in einer Zeit, in der Schrecken und Angst herrschen und in der sich zwei Parteien ständig duellieren ist das nicht unbedingt der günstigste Zeitpunkt für ein Baby aufzuwachsen. Lilli hat womöglich einfach Angst, das Baby alleine nicht großziehen zu können und es dann zu verlieren... wäre das schlimmste für sie." **_

"_**Sie ist doch nicht alleine," sagte Sirius sofort.**_

"_**Wir sind doch da. Glaubst sie wirklich, wir lassen sie mit dem Baby unseres besten Freundes einfach im Stich?" **_

"_**Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie ist nur momentan nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu denken."**_

_**Die Tür ging auf und eine leichenblasse Lilli kam wieder herein. Sie setzte sich wieder auf dem Stuhl neben James Bett und seufzte ausgiebig. **_

"_**Okay, wo waren wir?"**_

_**Eine Weile blieb es still, dann nickte Sirius und sagte: "Bei dem Zeitpunkt, wo Misster Ich-Lüge-das-blaue-vom-Himmel dich überzeugen wollte, das James zu Voldemord gehört. Was für eine absurde Idee. Sowas kann auch nur ein Schwachkopf wie Malfoy ausdenken." **_

"_**Schwachkopf ja, aber..." **_

Malfoy hatte Lilli verunsichert, soviel war klar. Sie hatte nie auch nur die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, dass James einen Bezug zum dunklen Lord hatte, aber jetzt, wo diese Vermutung erst mal im Raum stand, ließ sie sie nicht mehr los. Sie stand mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und warf ihren Blick auf die Treppe die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Sollte sie es versuchen? Sollte sie ihn fragen? Und wie bitte schön? Hey, James, stimmt es dass du zu Voldemords Todessern gehörst und es auf mich abgesehen hast? Lilli schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, um den blöden Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Das ist ja lächerlich."

Dummerweise hatte sie das laut ausgesprochen.

"Was ist lächerlich?"

James stand genau vor ihr. Er war die Treppe gerade runtergekommen. Er brauchte nur dazustehen und strahlte dabei eine Wärme und eine Stärke aus, die keiner erklären konnte, doch die von jedem geliebt und geschätzt wurde.

"Ähm... ich.. ähm..."

Jetzt brachte sie nicht mal mehr einen gescheiten Satz heraus. Fest umklammerte sie die Phiole in ihrer Hand und versteckte sie in ihrem Griff.

"Lils... mach ich dich zufälligerweise nervös?"

Er begann um sie herum zu gehen, wie ein Tiger, der um seine Beute kreiste. Dumm nur dass seine Nähe...sie tatsächlich nervös machte. Er machte ihr keine Angst, nein... sie fühlte nur ein Gefühl, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Aber es fühlte sich sehr gut an und irgendwie... ungewollt.

"Ähm... nein!" antwortete sie vorsichtig.

"Na, dann ist's ja gut..."

"Schon wieder am flirten, Prongs?"

Nun kam auch Sirius die Treppen herunter, im Schlepptrau Peter und Remus.

"Komm, alter Knabe. Wir müssen weiter."

James lächelte sie noch einmal verstohlen an, dann folgte er seinen Freunden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Nein, dachte Lilli fest entschlossen. Nur weil er nur reinblütige Freunde um sich gab, hieß das nicht, dass er Muggelgeborene haßte. Er versuchte mit ihr auszugehen, buhlte um ihre Gunst und hatte sie immer vor allem in Schutz genommen. Er war nicht böse... das war kein Spiel...

Aber irgendwo tief in ihrem Herzen, keimten die Zweifel. Vielleicht... sollte sie die Phiole benutzten... Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen?

_**Lili: Ich habe mir bis heute nicht verziehen, dass ich es damals zuließ, das Malfoy in mir diese Zweifel bei James wecken konnte. Ich hatte ihn damit sehr verletzt, als er es herausfand. **_

Es war am nächsten Tag beim Unterricht. Sie hatten Zaubertränke bei Professor Smith und sollten einen Heilungstrank zusammen brauen. Lilli hatte einen Plan gefasst und wollte diesen auch ausführen. Sie mußte einfach Gewissheit haben. Wenn er wirklich ein Spion war, dann verdiente er, dass die gesamte Schule die Wahrheit über ihn heraus fand... aber wenn er keiner war... dann... hatte sie einen guten Freund hintergangen.

"Lils?"

"Hm?"

Anna hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Denkst du grad über deine zukünftige Hochzeit mit Lucious nach oder wieso verziehst du das Gesicht so in Falten?"

"Ähm... ja, genau..."

Sie lächelte etwas verlegen. Sie wußte gar nicht, dass sie wie gedrückt lügen konnte.

"Sie haben noch 5 Minuten Zeit, wenn sie vorher fertig sind, können sie sie abgeben und dann den Raum verlassen."

Lilli nahm ihre Phiole und stand von ihrem Platz auf.

"Hey, Lils, dein Trank hat die falsche Farbe. Sie ist glasklar und sollte aber türkis sein," flüsterte Alice ihr verwundert zu, aber Lilli hatte sie nicht beachtet. Sie ging mit der Phiole in ihrer Hand in James Richtung, der bei Sirius saß und herumblödelte. Sie lachten... James Lachen klang nicht wie das eines Bösen. Wußte sie überhaupt wie das Lachen eines Bösen klang? Sie war noch naiv, hatte doch kaum Erfahrungen im Leben gesammelt. Sie konnte sehen, wie er seinen Trank gleichfalls fertig braute wie sein Freund und sich beide erhoben um sie abzugeben. Lilli ergriff die Chance und mit einem mal stießen sie zusammen. Sie konnte noch hören wie er sich entschuldigt, dann hatte sich die Flüssigkeit ihrer Phiole schon über seine rechte Schulter ergossen und floß auch über den Ärmel und James? Er krächzte auf. Er hielt sich mit der linken Hand die rechte Schulter und es schien als ob er sich gleich vor Übelkeit übergab. Sirius hatte ihn gestützt, während sich Professor Smith den Weg zu ihnen durch bannte. Lilli dagegen... schritt zurück. Sie zitterte und ihr Herz schien so hart zu pochen, dass es gleich herausspringen würde. James... war... ein... Todesser? Ohne zu zögern war sie rausgelaufen...

Professor Smith hatte sich James Schulter sofort angesehen und ihn in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Die Flüssigkeit hatte ihm die Schulter verätzt. Während Sirius und Remus ihren Freund wegbrachten, waren Anna und Alice Lilli suchen gegangen. Sie fanden sie auf den Ländereien, wo sie kurzatmig am See saß und schon Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Lilli?" fragte Anna besorgt.

"Lilli, was ist passiert? Was war das eben? Professor Smith meinte, dass dein Trank James Schulter verätzt hat. Das war kein Heilungstrank mehr. Lilli?"

Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen nicht angesehen. Immer wieder kreisten die selben Gedanken in ihrem Hirn: James war ein Todesser, er war ein Todesser, James Potter... war... ein... Todesser. Doch Lilli wußte nicht was gerade wirklich passiert war.

Madamme Pomfrey hatte James soweit wieder zusammenflicken können, jedoch mußte er am rechten oberen Ärmel einen Verband tragen, bis die Wunde heilte. Sofort, nachdem sie ihn auf sein eigenes Drängen hin entlassen hatte begab er sich auf die Suche nach Lilli. Er beschloss, das ganze einfacher anzugehen, stieg in den Jungenschlafsaal und holte die MauraudersMap aus der Truhe. Sie befand sich mit Anna und Alice auf den Ländereien. Er schloss die Karte wieder und ging an Sirius vorbei, der eigentlich IHN gesucht hatte.

"Hey, Prongs, wohin des Weges?"

"Lilli suchen und ihr sagen, dass ihr Trank mich nicht umgebracht hat. Pomfrey meinte, dass Lilli irgendwie einen Reiztrank zusammen gebraut hat, der Narben zum Brennen bringt. Das Mädchen macht Sachen, das ist nicht mehr normal. Man, hast du ihr erschrockenes Gesicht gesehen? Sie muß ja echt Panik bekommen haben."

"Hm, ich denke, ich komm besser mit. Sonst kippt sie dir noch was ganz anderes über..."

"Na, dann los."

Er hatte sie dank der Karte sofort gefunden, doch Lilli starrte ihn selbst jetzt noch schockiert an. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm und bevor sie realisierte was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie ihre Hände an Anna und Alice vergraben und sie zu sich gezogen. James grinste bei diesem Anblick amüsiert auf.

"Lils?" Er stand nun mit Sirius genau vor ihr. "Hey, ich werd dich schon nicht umbringen. Madamme Pomfrey hats wieder geflickt. Siehste... alles heil."

Er wirbelte mit dem rechten Arm umher um ihr zu zeigen wie gesund er war und hätte dabei doch beinahe Sirius eins übergebraten, wenn der nicht ausgewichen wäre.

"Hey, immer langsam mit dem jungen Reh, ja?"

Lili schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf und hielt ihre Freundinnen noch fester.

"Lilli? Alles okay?" fragte Anna besorgt, da ihre Nägel sich nun in ihr Fleisch eingruben und das tat weh. Lilli dagegen beschloss endlich alles raus zu lassen. Sie würde ihn nicht decken. Es war an der Zeit dass alle erfuhren wer er wirklich war.

"Du bist ertappt, Potter."

"Hm?" fragte James noch immer amüsiert, "Potter? Bei was denn?"

"Die Flüssigkeit... die ich dir über die Schulter gegossen habe... und ZWAR ABSICHTLICH... ist eine Flüssigkeit die anfängt zu brennen wenn sie mit dem Dunklen Mal in Berührung kommt. Du bist ein Todesser, ein Spion und du gehörst zu Voldemord."

"Du bist ein Todesser, ein Spion und du gehörst zu Voldemord."

Dieser Satz klingt logisch und gefährlich und er würde auf viele andere zutreffen. Aber nicht auf James Potter. Sirius, Anna und Alice standen da, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Kinnladen bis nach unten runtergefallen. Nur James schien keine Reaktion auf diese Verdächtigung zu zeigen, während Lilli sich weiter hinter ihren Freundinnen fest hielt.

"Den Inhalt der Phiole hab ich von Lucious bekommen. Er wußte wer du bist und er sagte mir dass du das Dunkle Mal an deinem rechten Oberarm trägst. Die Flüssigkeit... hat dich verraten, Potter. Und nun wissen es alle, dass du ein falsches Arschloch bist. Ein Verräter..."

"Lils? Sag mal, ist ein Hippogreif über dich getreten?" fragte nun Sirius, der sich als erstes wieder gefangen hatte.

"Du redest hier über JAMES. Er ist der letzte der zu diesem Pack wechseln würde."

"Ach ja? Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum er nie seinen rechten Oberarm zeigt? Habt ihr euch nie gefragt warum der dunkle Lord immer zu wissen scheint, wo er nach Muggeln suchen muß um sie zu vernichten? Weil wir einen Spion haben, der ihm alles erzählt was er wissen muss."

"Lilli, du irrst dich..." begann Anna, doch sie schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Waurm zeigst du uns das Mal nicht einfach, Potter... Oute dich schon, du kannst jetzt sowieso nichts mehr tun. Es ist vorbei."

James nickte. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn ohne Rücksicht auf etwas anderes auf den Boden. Dann stülpte er eilig den rechten Ärmel hoch und riss den Verband ab... Der Verband fiel vom Wind verweht einige Meter weiter zu Boden... aber an seinem Ärmel... war nur eine schwarze, langgezogene Narbe zu sehen. Kein dunkles Mal.

"Du hast Recht, Lils... es ist... vorbei... mit unserer Freundschaft. Nur zu deiner Info: Den Trank den Malfoy dir gab reagiert nicht nur beim dunklen Mal mit einem Brennreiz, sondern bei der Berührung mit allen Narben. Das ist eine Narbe, die ich mir bei einem Kampf mit einem Todesser zugezogen habe. Ich verstecke sie... weil ich nicht stolz auf sie bin. Mein Großvater ist gestorben um mich vor dem Tot zu retten und diese Narbe erinnert mich an seinen Tot. Jetzt weißt du Bescheid... Ich hätte nicht gedacht... dass du mir so etwas überhaupt zutraust... Voldemord... ein Todesser... du hast Recht, Lils... es ist vorbei."

Und ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, drehte er sich um und verschwand zurück ins Schloß. Auf einmal schien sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen aufzulösen, schien ihr Herz nicht mehr zu schlagen und alles woran sie geglaubt hatte, war weg. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen, nicht mehr sprechen. Sie spürte, dass ihre Freunde sie anstarrten, aber... das war ihr egal. Alles was jetzt noch in ihren Gedanken kreiste war.. James, sie hatte ihm zutiefst verletzt. Viel zu tief. Sie hatte ihm die Sache vorgeworfen zu tun, die er am meisten verachtete. Sie hatte ihn... verloren.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dragon coranzon: _Hi Süße :) Dankö :) Freu mich immer wieder was von dir zu hören.Ja, Lils wird sich auch entschuldigen ;) Dickes Bussili!

_Ac.Potterfan:_ Hi du :) Na dann, freu dich mal auf die anderen Kapiteln :) Dickes Bussili!

Chap 7: Wing-Castle

Nach diesem Vorfall hatte sich James von seinen Freunden zurückgezogen. Von all seinen Freunden. Nach dem Streit war Sirius zum Schloß zurückgelaufen und suchte im Schlafsaal nach James... er war nicht da.

"Hey, Padfoot, was ist passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt, als er seinen Freund so aufgelöst sah. Er war gerade erst mit Peter von der Bibliothek zurückgekommen und Sirius erzählte ihm, was eben mit Lilli geschehen war.

"Sie hat was?" fragte Remus unglaubig und auch Peter hatte zum ersten mal wenn überhaupt einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben.

"Aber James wäre der letzte der zu Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem übergeht."

"Tja, Lilli hat sich von Malfoy verarschen lassen. Aber später mehr, laßt uns Prongs suchen. Ich hab Panik, dass er irgendeinen Scheiß baut, so wie der drauf war, als er weg ging."

"Die Karte," sagte Remus sofort und alle nickten. Sirius tippte mit dem Zauberstab drauf und sie suchten das ganze Schloss und die Ländereien nach ihrem Freund ab. Er befand sich seltsamerweise in Dumbledores Büro.

"Was macht er da?" fragte Remus besorgt und mit einem mal... war James Name weg.

"Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wo ist er hin?"

Doch Reden brachte nichts. Die Maurauder machten sich gemeinsam auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro um herauszufinden, was James dort zu suchen hatte und wieso er nicht mehr da war.

Währenddessen auf den Ländereien.

Anna und Alice hatten Lilli noch immer fassungslos angesehen, aber im Vergleich zu ihnen war Lilli noch um ein vielfaches bleicher.

"Lili?" fragte Anna unsicher. "Lebst du noch?"

"Da... da war kein dunkles Mal... da war... eine Narbe? Er ist... James ist... ich hab... Das darf nicht wahr sein."

Es war als ob ihr jemand die Luft abgeschnürrt hätte. Lilli wartete nicht auf ihre Freundinnen, sondern war losgerannt. Sie mußte James finden, mußte sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ein solcher Depp war. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur vorwerfen? Wie konnte sie ihn nur verdächtigen zu Voldemord zu gehören? Er war verletzt... hoffentlich hörte er sie wenigstens an. Sie traf mitten auf dem Flur auf die Maurauders und blieb bei ihnen stehen.

"Habt ihr James gesehen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Was willst du denn noch von ihm? Vielleicht den Gnadenstoß geben? Hast du ihn noch nicht genug verletzt?" fuhr Sirius sie brüsk an.

"Ich... Ich..."

Sie brachte einfach keinen gescheiten Satz zurecht. Es gab nichts zu ihrer rechtfertigung zu sagen. Sie hatte Mist gebaut, verdammten Mist.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, was brüllen sie hier in den Gängen herum?"

Es war Professor Mcgonagall gewesen, die sie ertappt hatte.

"Wir wollen nach James sehen, Professor. Er... wollte zu Professor Dumbledor und..."

"Mr. Potter ist beurlaubt. Er hat Hogwarts vorübergehend verlassen."

"WAS?" sagten alle 4 gleichzeitig unfassbar.

"Mr. Potter hat den Schulleiter um Beurlaubung gebeten und er hat zugestimmt. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wann er wiederkommt oder warum er diese Sondererlaubnis erhalten hat, aber Professor Dumbledor hat dem zugestimmt also wird es schon richtig sein. Wenn sie also die Güte hätten, nicht hier im Gang herum zu schreien, sondern in angemessener Tonlage zu sprechen."

"Ja, Professor," sagten alle 4 und ließen sie vorbei gehen. Lili fühlte sich schuldig, es war wie eine sehr schwere Last, die sich auf ihre Schulter niedergelegt hatte und sie förmlich hinunter drückte.

"Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich," sagte Sirius und seine Stimme klang zornig. Remus und Peter hatten nichts gesagt, aber ihre Blicke sagten mehr aus als tausend Worte. James ging es schlecht und es war ihre Schuld.

Die Woche verging und James kam nicht zurück. Sirius, Anna und Remus hatten ihm duzende Eulen geschickt, aber er hatte keine einzige beantwortet. Lilli wollte es auch tun, wollte ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihm sagen wie unendlich Leid es ihr tat, aber jedesmal, wenn sie mit einem Brief begann, dann kam sie nicht weiter als bis Hallo James. Wie konnte man sich einfach bei jemanden entschuldigen, den man so tief verletzt hatte, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte? Anna sagte ihr immer wieder, sie solle ihm doch einfach Zeit lassen. James wäre nur enttäuscht gewesen. Warten, sie hasste es zu warten. Geduld war keine Tugend von Lilli Evans gewesen. Sie hasste es tatenlos dazustehen und abzuwarten. Als sie Malfoy darauf ansprach wie falsch er mit seinem Verdacht lag, hatte der nur ein überraschtes: Tatsächlich? Er ist kein Todesser? von sich gegeben und hatte sie mitten im Flur stehen lassen. Seit dem hatte Lilli kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Sie war viel zu wütend auf alles und alles woran sie dachte war James und wie weh sie ihm getan hatte. Wie konnte sie sich von Malfoy nur so benutzten lassen? Sie wußte doch wie die beiden sich hassten und hatte James nicht immer zu ihr gesagt, dass Malfoy derjenige ist, der die dunklen Künste begehrte und mit Sicherheit zu den Todessern gehörte? Das hatte sie nun davon. Ihr Freund hatte sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen und dem einzigen, den sie mehr bedeutet hatte, hatte sie durch eigene Schuld für immer verloren. Und mit diesem Wissen, brach sie im Mädchenschlafsaal schließlich in Tränen aus und begann bitter zu weinen. Jeden Abend, wenn sie glaubte dass Anna, Alice und Taylor schon fest schliefen, begann sie aufs neue ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen und zu weinen...

Der November brach herein, aber James kam nicht zurück. Sirius hatte mittlerweile einen Brief von seinem Freund erhalten, in dem er mit zwei Sätzen geantwortet hatte: Mir gehts gut. Bis dann, Prongs.

"Na, wenigstens unterschreibt er mit seinem Spitznamen. Dann gibts ja doch noch Hoffnung," beschloss Sirius als er den kleinen Schnipsel an Remus weiter reichte.

"Ihm scheints echt mies zu gehen," bemerkte der. Anna hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt und den Zettel in die Hand genommen.

"Hört mal, Leute. Lilli gehts auch nicht besser. Sie macht sich irre viel Vorwürfe wegen dem Vorfall und..."

"Das soll sie auch," unterbrach Sirius sie aufgebracht.

"Sie ist Schuld dass es ihm so schlecht geht. Sie hat ihn doch vor versammelter Manschaft als Todesser verdächtigt. Ausgerechnet dass was er sein ganzes Leben schon gehasst hat."

"Ich weiß das ich Mist gebaut habe..." Lilli stand nun vor ihnen und hatte sich zu Anna dazu gesetzt, die sie als einzige nicht zu meiden schien. Sogar Alice hatte sich seit dem Tag immer wieder von ihr zurückgezogen und war bei Frank bei den Huffelpuffs untergetaucht.

"Ich wills wieder gut machen."

"Evans, sowas kann man nicht wieder gut machen. Das ist also ob dich jemand verprügelt und sich danach entschuldigt. Das hat dieselbe Wirkung, nämlich absolut KEINE."

"Nein, das akzeptiere ich nicht," sagte sie entschlossen.

"Ich will es zumindest versuchen. Sirius du weißt doch wo James wohnt. Ich will zu ihm gehen und mich entschuldigen für dass... was ich gesagt habe."

"Ach ja? Glaubst du das ändert irgendetwas? Glaubst du es reicht zu James zu gehen und zu sagen: Hey, es tut mir leid dass ich dich einen Todesser und Spion genannt habe und glaubte, du wärst Voldemords Diener. Vergeben und vergessen, ja?"

"Ich..."

"So einfach ist es nicht, Evans. Weißt du wie schlimm das momentan für ihn ist? Prongs ist nie vor irgendetwas davon gelaufen. Er hat sich immer allen gestellt. Als seine Großeltern starben war das für ihn Hölle genug, weil diese Narbe ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie wegen IHM gestorben sind. Sie wollten ihren Enkel beschützten und du behauptest dass er das Dunkle Mal versteckt. So lang ich ihn kenne hat er sich immer allen gestellt und die Verantwortung für sein Handeln übernommen. Nichts konnte ihn umhauen, egal wie unverschämt oder schlimm man mit ihm umsprang."

"Was... was meinst du?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Obwohl Sirius sie regelrecht anschrie, war Lilli's Stimme mässig und verständnisvoll.

"Er hat nur noch seine Eltern und die sind beide Auroren im Ministerium. Sie haben ihn hart dazu erzogen alleine zurecht zu kommen, für sich selber zu sorgen und zu kämpfen. Immer wenn sie mit schlimmen Verletzungen im St. Mungo lagen, schlug er sich alleine durch die Zeiten. Er hat mich NIE um Hilfe gebeten und ich weiß es nur deswegen weil es letzten Sommer wieder passiert war und ich bei ihm gewohnt habe. Seine Eltern nahmen mich wie einen zweiten Sohn auf. Ich lebte bei ihnen und sie haben mich genau so liebevoll und fürsorglich behandelt als wäre ich ihr eigener Sohn. Dann kam eines Nachts der Anruf, dass sie im St. Mungo liegen würden mit schweren Fluchverletzungen. Es war unglaublich aber James war es, der MICH trösten mußte, nicht umgekehrt. Es waren seine Eltern, aber ich war derjenige der die Fassung verloren hatte und dann kommst du daher, schmeist ihm dies und jenes an den Kopf und er haut ab... Das hat er noch nie getan."

"Ich... Ich... Es tut mir leid... Ich... Bitte, Sirius. Du weißt wo er wohnt. Ich will mich bei ihm entschuldigen von Angesicht zu Angesicht, damit er weiß, dass ich das wirklich ernst meine."

"Ich finde, Lilli hat ne Chance verdient," sagte Anna zu ihm. Sirius war noch immer dagegen aber als Anna schließlich meinte, dass wenn er sie nicht dorthin führte, würde sie es selber tun, willigte er schließlich ein. Unter der Bedingung das sie mitkam. Sie wollten sofort am nächsten Wochenende dorthin reisen, denn es war das Hogsmeadwochenende. Remus und Peter konnten nicht mit, da beide mit ihren Dates den Tag verbirngen mußten und Sirius war ja von Anna ersteigert worden.

Das Wochenende kam und je näher es rückte, desto verrückter wurden Lilli's Entschuldigungen, die sie für James hergerichtet hatte. Sie laß sich den Text durch und verzog immer mehr die Mundwinkel dazu:

"James, ich weiss, dass ich ein total naiver Trottel bin, der es nicht verdient hat, dass du dich mit ihm abgibst. Ich habe Malfoy Glauben geschenkt und dich damit verraten, habe unsere Freundschaft damit verraten. Ich hatte keinen Grund dir nicht zu vertrauen, wo du mich doch ständig beschützt hast. Du hast mir alles gegeben was du hattest und ich habe dir nichts wiedergegeben. Ich hoffe dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst. Ich verspreche dir, dich niemals mehr zu verraten und dir zu vertrauen. Ganz gleich, was auch immer passiert."

Ja, so konnte sie es stehen lassen. Oder doch nicht? Klang es nicht zu sehr nach einer Rede vor dem Traualtar? Sie konnte Freitagnacht nicht schlafen, wälzte sich hin und her, zurück und nach vorne, schief links und wieder schief rechts, aber ihre Augen waren die ganze Zeit über geöffnet.

Anna hatte sie irgendwann in der früh sanft wachgerüttelt und gemeint, dass sie jetzt zu James wollten. Lilli hatte doch irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden etwas Schlaf gefunden und hätte sogar beinahe verschlafen. Sofort raffte sie sich auf, ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen und suchte Sirius und Anna in der großen Halle auf. Während alle anderen nach Hogsmeade gingen, bestiegen sie den Fahrenden Ritter, der sie zum Potter-Anwesen nach Little Surrey fuhr.

_**Arrghh... **_

_**Und wieder war es Lilli die einem Kotzanfall erlitt und raus rannte. **_

"_**Heiliger Hippogreif," jammerte Frank auf. "So erfahr ich ja nie was jetzt wirklich stimmte." **_

"_**Ich kümmer mich um sie..." **_

_**Anna stand auf und ging zu Lilli in die Toilette rein. Ihre Freundinn kniete wiedermal über der Toilettenschüssel und sah aus als ob sie schon gar nichts mehr in sich hatte, was sie noch rauskotzten könnte. **_

"_**Lils? Willst du dich nicht lieber mal vom Arzt untersuchen lassen? Es könnte was schlimmeres sein oder... vielleicht..." **_

"_**Vielleicht? Was?" **_

_**Anna kniete sich zu ihr hinab und tupfte ihr mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn ab, der durch die Anstrengung entstanden war. **_

"_**Naja... die anderen haben die leise Vermutung... dass du..." **_

"_**Das ich? Machs nicht so spannend, Anna." **_

"_**Naja... dass du und James euch nicht zurückhalten konntet und es unplugged miteinander getrieben habt." **_

"_**SCHWANGER?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

_**Lilli lehnte sich an die Toilettenwand hinter und sah mit traurigen Augen zur Decke hinauf. Ihr Blick wurde glasig als ob sie jeden Moment weinen würde und Anna hätte sich dafür schlagen können, dass sie ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte. **_

"_**Das... geht... gar nicht, Anna. Ich hätte gern ein Baby von James... Wenn es wahr wäre... dann würde James vielleicht sogar wieder aufwachen, wenn er wüßte, dass er Vater wird. Aber... das geht nicht..." **_

"_**Warum nicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig und endlich wandte Lilli ihren Blick zu ihrer Freundinn. Sie schluchzte ganz heftig, bevor sie schließlich antwortete. **_

"_**Bei unserem vorletzten Zusammentreffen auf Voldemord... da... hat er mich mit einem Fluch getroffen... und ich habe das auch nur knapp überlebt. Aber... ich und James haben es ja immer wieder versucht. Wir wollten ja eine Familie haben... Der Arzt meinte, dass ich keine Kinder bekommen kann. Durch den Sturz wurde meine Gebährmutter irgendwie verletzt, so dass es für mich unmgöglich ist schwanger zu werden... Und James weiß das." **_

"_**Lils, das tut mir leid. Warum hast du nie was davon gesagt?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung... Ich denke... es ging alles viel zu schnell." **_

_**Anna nickte verstehen und half ihrer Freundinn vom Boden auf. **_

"_**Trotzdem. Lass dich von nem Arzt untersuchen. Wenns ne Lebensmittelvergiftung ist, dann sollte das schnell behandelt werden. Wir wollen doch nicht dass James aufwacht und du danach im Koma liegst, hm?" **_

**_Anna war optimistisch... äußerlich, aber tief im Herzen bangte auch sie immer noch um das Leben ihres besten Freundes. Nachdem sie ihre Freundinn beim Arzt abgesetzt hatte, ging sie zu den Freunden zurück und teilte ihnen mit, dass Lilli sich untersuchen läßt und sie beschlossen, ohne sie fortzufahren. Sie kannte das meiste ja schon. _**

Der Schaffner ließ sie in Little Surrey mitten auf einer belebten Straße hinaus. Sirius, Lilli und Anna mußten höllisch aufpassen umnicht von den Autos erfasst und mitgeschleudert zu werden, so schnell wie gefahren wurde.

"Was nun?" brüllte Lilli den beiden in dem getose zu. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Arresto Momentum."

Die Autos fuhren nun in Zeitlupe umher, so dass die drei problemlos über die Straße gehen konnten.

"Nicht schlecht," sagte Anna respektvoll und der Zauberer lächelte zufrieden.

"Tja, entweder man kanns, oder man kanns nicht. Los kommt, apparieren wir zu seiner Wohnung."

"Wo ist sie denn?" fragte Lilli noch mal und diesmal etwas genervter, da weder Sirius noch Anna es ihr bis jetzt verrieten hatten.

"Oh... Ähm... die Potters wohnen in einem Schloss gut 1 ½ Meilen entfernt von ihr richtung Süden. Wing-Castle heißt es."

"Okay, alles klar."

Und es ertönte drei Plopps und alle drei apparierten rüber. Sie kamen vor einem riesigen Schloß wieder auf, dessen Burgmauern fahl und alt aussahen, als ob sie schon Schimmel angesetzt hätten und ewig nicht mehr benutzt wurden.

"Und HIER wohnt James?" fragte Lilli ungläubig. Sirius lächelte bei ihrem schockierten Gesicht.

"Das ist nur der Anschein, den er auf Muggel macht. Es ist der Zauber, der das ganze wie eine Ruine aussehen läßt, damit sich keiner nähert. Kommt..."

Sie schritten zum geschlossenen, riesigen Tor rüber, der auf Lili wie ein Felsgigant wirkte. Unbezwingbar und verdammt groß.  
Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab zur Tür gestreckt und sagte: "Lumos Maximus."

Ein helles Licht erschien aus der Spitze flog in die Luft und erhellte mit einem mal die gesamte Gegend, so dass Anna und Lilli regelrecht die Augen verschließen mußten um nicht geblendet zu werden. Als sie sie wieder öffneten standen sie nicht mehr vor verschlossenen Türen, sondern auf einer weiten Wiese mit den seltensten und wunderschönsten Blumem. Sie dufteten herrlich und Lilli kniete sich unweigerlich zu ihnen hinab um eine lilane Sternrose näher zu betrachten. Diese Blumen waren sogar in der Zaubererwelt sehr kostbar und rar. Sie hörte etwas wiehern und sah auf. Ein weißes Pferd galoppierte auf sie zu, verlangsamte ihren Schritt und blieb vor Anna zum stillstand. Lili sah verwirrt zu wie es seinen Kopf an Anna schmiegte und zufrieden wieherte.

"Was?" begann sie doch Anna hatte ihr das Wort abgeschnitten.

"Das ist Sphinx, eines der Familienpferde der Potters. Das Anwesen ist sehr groß, sie besitzten viele Tiere aber Sphinx hat einen besonderen Narren an mir gefressen, seit dem ich sie zum ersten mal als kleines Kind geritten habe und sie ist James Lieblingspferd... Na du..."

Jetzt sprach sie nicht mehr mit Lilli, sondern mit Sphinx.

"Wo ist dein Herrchen, hm? Wo ist James?"

Das Pferd schien tatsächlich zu wissen, worüber Anna sprach, denn Lilli kam es so vor als ob es mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung zeigte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte ein großes, wunderschönes Schloß mit weißen Mauern und einigen Türmen.  
"Lasst uns gehen," sagte Sirius und die drei schritten hinein.

Sirius hatte sie in einem großen Raum geführt, der, wie Lilli vermutete, das Wohnzimmer dar stellen sollte. Es sah alles sehr gemütlich und bequem aus und erinnerte an ein uraltes Schloß, das modernisiert wurde. Ein lachen ertönte, aber es war nicht das Lachen einer älteren Frau, wie Sirius erwartet hätte, sondern das eines kleinen Kindes, vielleicht das, eines Baby's... Aber was machte ein Baby bitte bei den Pot...

Tatsächlich kam nun ein kleines Baby hereingekrabbelt und lachte herzhaft, bis es an Lilli's Bein stieß und zu ihr aufsah. Das Baby trug einen rosanen Strampelanzug und hatte nur wenig schwarze Haare auf dem Kopf. Es schien wirklich noch unglaublich jung zu sein, doch bevor Lilli registrierte was passierte, hatte sich die kleine an ihrem Bein festgehalten und saß nun auf ihrem Fuß.

"Was...!"

Sie sah nun Sirius und Anna an, die genau so verwirrt zu seinen schienen.

"June?" rief nun endlich eine vertraute weibliche Stimme und zwar die von Mrs. Potter.

"June, sü... Oh..."

Sie stand nun direkt vor den Freunden und sah sie anfangs überrascht, dann erfreut an.

"Sirius, Anna..."

Mrs. Potter nahm beide fest in die Arme, als ob sie ihre eigenen zwei Kinder begrüßen würde, dann wandte sie sich Lilli mit einem warmen, herzlichen Blick zu. June war mittlerweile weiter gekrabbelt.

"Hm, lange, rote, lockige Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen, etwas kleiner als Anna... Laß mich raten, du bist Lilli Evans."

Auf Lilli's überraschtes Gesicht hin begann die Frau warmherzig zu lachen und reichte ihr die Hand, die Lilli auch nahm und schüttelte.

"Ich bin Maria Potter, James Mutter. Er hat schon sehr viel von dir erzählt. Ihr seit bestimmt wegen ihm hier, hm?"

"Ja, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht," antwortete Sirius.

"Sorgen, aber wieso denn?"

Die Freunde sahen sich verwundert an.

"Hat James denn nichts erzählt?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig und Mrs. Potter schien höchst unbehaglich zumute zu werden.

"Nein, wovon erzählt?"

"Hey, du kleiner Racker," ertönte plötzlich James Stimme. Er hatte June aufgegabbelt und sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückgetragen.

"Mum, du solltest besser auf die kleine aufpassen, oder sie... sie... sie... Lilli..."

Es war das erste mal seit Wochen, dass sie sich wiedersahen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl diese hasselnussbraunen Augen wiederzubegegnen. Sie sahen sie nicht böse oder enttäuscht an, nur überrascht und... ja, irgendwie sogar erfreut. Es war... als ob er mit seinem weggang etwas von ihr mitgenommen hatte und dieses Etwas kehrte jetzt zu ihr zurück. Ein warmes Gefühl, vertraut und sehr schön.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er sie und wippte June in seinen Armen auf und ab. Ihm schien es gut zu gehen. Sie hatte geglaubt dass er traurig, verstörrt, böse und niedergeschlagen war, alles mögliche, aber stattdessen... trug er ein Baby auf seinen Armen und strahlte sie überrascht an.

"Na, ich denke, ihr habt viel zu bereden. Gib mir die kleine James, es ist Zeit für ihr Happie Happie."

James gab das Baby seiner Mutter, die dann den Raum verließ. Als erstes war James auf Sirius zugegangen. Die beiden Freunde strahlten einander an, dann hatten sie sich die Hände gegeben und bevor Lilli es realisierte, zog James seinen besten Freund zu sich und hatte ihn umarmt. Sirius schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und beide ließen endlich wieder voneinander ab.

"Lang nicht gesehen, wie, alter Knabe?" begann Sirius und James lachte.

"Zu lang, Kumpel. Zu lang."

Dann wandte er sich Anna zu und schloss auch sie in die Arme.

"Mensch, James, wieso hast du nie was von dir hören lassen. Wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht," schimpfte Anna mit ihm und auch dazu hatte James nur gelacht.

"Sorgen, wieso? Mir gehts gut."

Dann ließ er sie los und wandte sich Lilli zu.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Miss Evans?" fragte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln und nahm auch sie in die Arme. Es war... als ob der Fels, der so lange auf ihrem Herzen lag, mit einem mal weggenommen wurde. Sie lag in seinen Armen und er drückte sie freundschaftlich an sich. Sie vernahm einen Geruch an ihm, den sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Etwas wohliges... etwas, das sie nie wieder los lassen wollte.

"James..., bist du... gar nicht mehr böse?" fragte sie vorsichtig und er drückte sie sanft von sich.

"Böse? Wieso sollte ich böse sein? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder verbrochen, Evans?"

Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Prongs, alles okay bei dir? Hast du schon a-..."

Weiter kam er nicht da es Plopp machte und Mr. Potter direkt neben ihnen stand.

"Hm? Besuch? Sirius, Anna! Wußte gar nicht dass ihr kommen wolltet... Hm?... Ahh... rote, lockige Haare..."

Mr. Potters Blick wanderte wanderte zu ihr hinab direkt in die Augen.

"Smaragdgrüne Augen... etwas kleiner als Anna.. Du bist Lilli Evans, stimmts? Freut mich, ich bin Michael Potter, James Vater. Er hat schon sehr viel von dir erzählt. Wie schön dich mal persönlich kennenzulernen."

Lilli schien langsam rot zu werden. Er hatte seinen Eltern von ihr erzählt und offenbar nur gutes, denn seine Eltern schienen sie genau so anzuhimmeln, wie er früher. Mr. Potter zog Lilli zu sich heran und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

"Mal unter uns: Du machst das schon richtig mit ihm. Jemand muß ihm ja den Kopf zurecht rütteln."

Dann beugte er sich wieder auf und sah die verstörrte Truppe an. Er bemerkte erst jetzt dass er offenbar mitten in ein Gespräch reingeplatz war.

"Ähm... hab ich gestört?"

"Weiß nicht," begann James und sah seine Freunde an.

"Aber... du bist plötzlich abgehauen... und wir dachten..."

"Abgehauen?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ich nach Hause muß? Wegen June, mein ich?"

"Wer ist die kleine eigentlich?" fragte Sirius.

"Sie ist Mum's und Dad's Adoptivtochter. Bei einem Angriff der Deatheater auf eine Muggelfamilie sind alle umgekommen.Die kleine konnte aber gerettet werden und da wir bis jetzt keine Familie für sie finden konnten, haben sie beschlossen sie aufzunehmen."

"James, du bist nach dem Streit einfach so weggelaufen..."

"Streit?"

Die Freunde sahen sich besorgt an. Hatte er das absichtlich verdrängt, oder wieso tat er so, als ob da nie etwas gewesen wäre?

"Mr. Potter, hat James hier irgendwie einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen?" fragte Sirius ihn besorgt, der jedoch verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Nicht dass ich wüßte," fuhr dieser besorgt fort.

"Aber... das würde vieles erklären..."

"Was würde das erklären? Dad?"

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu Mr. Potter, der die Stirn in Falten setzte und auf einmal sehr ernst und nachdenklich wirkte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) lol Hoppla, stimmt ja, dass das hier die Zeit war, wo ich ständig Cliffhängers gemacht hab g Aber ich mach doch täglich weiter :)

_Ac. Potterfan:_ Mach ich :D Kiss Back! Review fließig und ich poste fließig :D

Chap 8: from know until the end

James wußte absolut nichts mehr von dem Streit. Er hatte alles vergessen, etwa absichtlich?

"James, hast du ein Vergessenszauber angewendet?" fragte Sirius unsicher, aber James verzog die rechte Augenbraue fragend hoch.

"Padfoot, du müsstest am besten wissen, das ich sowas nicht auf mich selbst anwende, oder?"

"'türlich. Aber... du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht mehr an euren Streit?"

"Welchen Streit, zum Teufel?"

"Ich erinnere mich daran, Junge," fuhr Mr. Potter dazwischen, bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, "Dass du an dem Abend, als du ankamst, sehr aufgebracht und enttäuscht warst. Du wolltest nicht darüber sprechen und bist stattdessen lieber in Little Surrey spazieren gegangen um dich abzuregen. Als du zurück kamst... warst du wie verändert."

"Verändert?"

"Ja, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Vergessenszauber auf dich angewendet hast."

"NEEEIN," brüllte James jetzt regelrecht. Seit wann glaubte ihm niemand mehr, wenn er etwas sagte? Er war sich felsenfest sicher, sowas nicht getan zu haben.

"Ich bestimmt nicht. Dad, du weißt das ich sowas nicht tun würde. Ich stell mich den Problemen, egal, wie schlimm sie sind."

"Das war aber schon ein ziemlicher Hammer, Prongs," sagte Sirius und James sah ihn verwundert an.

"Und was war das bitte?"

"Ähm... Ich denke, das sollte Lilli mit dir allein besprechen."

Anna stand auf und auch Mr. Potter folgte ihr. Sirius mußte erst von ihr hochgezogen werden, damit er die beiden freiwillig alleine ließ.

"Sie wird ihn schon nicht fressen," sagte sie während sie raus gingen.

Lilli und James saßen nun alleine da und für einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort. Das ganze noch mal tun zu müssen, das brachte sie einfach nichts übers Herz. Warum konnte sie es nicht so belassen, wie es war? Es war doch gut so zu tun als ob nichts geschehen wäre... nein, tief in ihrem Inneren wußte sie, dass es falsch war. Er hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren.

"Also?" fragte James sie. Seine Stimme hatte etwas warmherziges, seine Augen... strahlten diesen selben Glanz, den sie so gerne mochten. Es war vertrauen.

"Lilli? War es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Sie nickte. Der Scheiß Felsen hatte sich wieder auf ihr Herz raufgelegt.

"Hm... hilft es dir, wenn ich verspreche nicht böse zu sein?"

Sie sah auf und nickte.

"Na dann... verspreche ich nicht böse zu sein. Also? Worüber haben wir uns so gestritten? Ich meine, ist ja nicht grad selten bei uns dass wir uns streiten, oder?"

"Ich... James..."

Sie atmete einmal tief ein. Obgleich Ihr Herz jeden Moment zerspringen würde vor Panik, vor Angst und Leid, sie konnte nicht länger warten. Das war nicht fair ihm gegenüber und er hatte es nicht verdient, in Unwissenheit gelassen zu werden.

"Weißt du... Lucious... Malfoy hat mir verzählt dass du ein... naja... dass du zu Voldemord gehörst und ein Todesser wärst."

Zuerst... hatte er nur gegrinst, dann geprustet und dann... lachte er laut los. Lilli saß verwundert da. Er lachte... aus vollem Herzen lachte er darüber.

"Und...Und..."

Er brauchte ne Weile bis er seinen Lachanfall unter Kontrolle bekam und als das sah, wurde ihr Herz noch schwerer. Sie mochte es wenn er lachte, wenn er fröhlich und heiter war und in diesem Moment kroch Angst in ihr hoch, dass sie es nie wieder miterleben dürfte, dass sie ihre Freundschaft mit ihm zerstört hatte. Ein Gedanke, der sie zu Boden zwang..

"Und das hast du ihm geglaubt?"

"James... das war noch nicht alles."

Jetzt kam ja erst der richtige Hammer, der vielleicht ihre Freundschaft ruiniert hatte. James wurde wieder ernst und sah sie neugierig an.

"Dann weiter im Text."

"Naja, er sagte er hätte einen Beweis. Er gab mir eine Phiole mit einem selbstzusammengebrauten Trank. Er sagte, dass sich das dunkle Mal an deinem rechten Oberarm befinden würde und dass wenn ich es rüber schütte es mit dem Mal reagiert und zu brennen beginnt..."

Er machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber Lilli fuhr einfach fort. Eine Unterbrechung konnte sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen, sonst würde sie womöglich noch rausrennen, weil sie nicht mehr sprechen konnte.

"Weißt du, das was er gesagt hat, das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Du hast nur einblütige Freunde um dich. Sirius, Anna, Peter, Remus... Und dann.. hast du auch nie kürzere Ärmel getragen, so dass man deinen Oberarm sehen könnte und... nun ja bei Zaubertränke hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und so getan als ob ich mit dir zusammen stoße würde und den Inhalt über deine rechte Schulter gegossen und es hat angefangen zu brennen... Nicht weil da das dunkle Mal war, sondern weil du eine Narbe hattest und diese blöde Flüssigkeit reagiert nicht nur mit dem Dunklen Mal, sondern mit allen Wunden. Ich habs nicht gewußt und bin dann weggelaufen. Du bist mir nachgelaufen, nachdem Madamme Pomfrey deine Wunde versorgt hatte und... vor Alice, Anna und Sirius... hab ich dich als Todesser und Verräter beschimpft."

James war das Lachen mittlerweile vergangen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war längst nicht mehr freundlich, nicht mehr offen... er war nachdenklich.

"Ich... Es tut mir leid James. Ich hab nicht gewußt... das mich Malfoy so reinlegt. Dass er nur unsere Freundschaft zerstören wollte... Wenn ich es Rückgängig machen könnte würde ich es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich dumm war... Ich konnte es nicht ahnen dass er wirklich... so eifersüchtig auf dich ist und unsere Freundschaft zerstören wollte... Hat er... die Freundschaft... zerstört?"

Sie sah ihn an, aber James antwortete nicht. Eine ungewisse Stille, die sie fast zerriss vor Angst und die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit in diesem Moment vorgekommen war.

"Ich wollte das nicht. Ich hab meinen Fehler eingesehen und es tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du mir vergibst und dass wir wieder Freunde sein können?"

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen lassen lassen. Sie sah nun zu ihm auf und beide sahen sich Auge in Auge an. Er mußte es verstehen und glauben.

"James? Bitte hass mich nicht." sragte sie vorsichtig und ihre Stimme klang leise, heiser und tief traurig. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Der Riss war zu stark... Er würde gleich...

Doch er tat etwas ganz anderes und unerwartetes. Er hatte seine Hand um ihren Hals gelegt, hatte sich zu ihr hinabgebeugt und war immer näher gekommen. Seine hasselnussbraunen Augen kamen immer näher und näher, viel zu nah und auf einmal... schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie spürte wie er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und es wurde... warm. Der Kuss... war voller leidenschaftlich und doch zärtlich und sanft. Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt. Sie wußte nicht was sie tat, als sie mit ihrer Hand begann, seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie war... weich... wie die Backen eines kleinen Baby's.

Dann hatte er sich von ihr gelöst und sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen wieder. James grinste.

"Lils, ich könnte dich niemals hassen und... wegen dem Kuss...ich wollts mal ausprobieren... sonst verpaßt du mir ne Ohrfeige wenn ich den Versuch starte und ich war mir sicher, diesesmal bekomm ich sie nicht."

Er hatte ein sehr schönes Lächeln. Es war als ob sie ihn plötzlich in einem anderen Licht sah. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie ihn all die Jahre immer von sich gestoßen hatte, warum sie ihn gehasst hatte, warum sie immer Streit mit ihm suchte, wo er so zärtlich und liebevoll sein konnte, wo seine Berührungen so sanft waren, wo seine Augen so tief und vielsagend leuchten konnten.

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Ich ähm... das fühlte sich eben... irgendwie sehr gut an. Könntest du es noch mal machen?"

Er lachte auf und beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinab um sie zu küssen. Beide versanken in diese Versöhnung... die nicht wirklich nur eine Versöhnung war. Keine Sekunde die verging hatte Lilli bemerkt, keine Minute, die voranschritt schien Zeit zu sein. Sie spürte ihn, spürte seine weiche Haut und seine süßen Lippen und es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, dass sie spürte. Keine Angst mehr, nur noch ein unglaublich schönes, warmes Kribbeln im Inneren, im Bauch, als ob tausend Schmetterlinge herumflatterten, als ob ein man ihn ununterbrochen leicht kitzeln würde... Einfach nur wunderschön.

Und hinter einer Wand des Wohnzimmers lugten zwei schwarzhaarige Köpfe hervor.

"Ich glaube, er hat ihr verziehen..." sagte Anna zufrieden und breit grinsend.

"Glaub ich auch..." sagte dieser und verzog das Gesicht, "Ich hätte ihr sonst was an den Hals geflucht für... ey."

Anna hatte ihn mit sich weggezogen. Sie wollte die beiden alleine lassen. Sie hatten verstanden... dass Liebe wachsen kann.

"**_Das ist alles?" fragte Frank entrüstet._**

"_**Ja, so wurden James und Lilli ein Paar," sagte Anna zufrieden. **_

"_**Tja, dann hat ja absolut kein einziges Gerücht gestimmt," sagte er enttäuscht. **_

"_**Tja, jetzt weißt du dass du in Zukunft kein Wert auf Gerüchte geben solltest, Frankie-Boy. Die Wahrheit erfährst du immer nur von den Betroffenen selber. Aber glaub nicht, dass die Sache damit gegessen war." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**James behauptete ja felsenfest, dass er kein Vergessenszauber angewandt hatte, also mußte es jemand anderes getan haben. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit den Zauber aufzuheben und herauszufinden, was passiert war..." **_

"_**Aha, und hier finden die Gerüchte ihren Bezug!" **_

"**_Ähm... nicht so ganz, Fank."_**

Nach dem Kuss hatte sich Lilli an James gekuschelt und beide saßen auf dem Sofa, schweigend. Sie wollten den Moment genießen, das Gefühl, das sie durchströmt hatte so lange kosten, wie es da war. Beide brauchten es nicht zu sagen, aber sie wußten, dass der andere genau so fühlte.

"Na, ihr zwei..." Michael Potter hatte das Wohnzimmer betreten und die beiden zuerst verwundert, dann erfreut angesehen.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr letztenendes doch noch zueinander gefunden."

Lilli wurde leicht rot, aber James Lachen beruhigte sie wieder.

"Wär doch langweilig, wenn's einfach gegangen wäre."

"Hör mal, Junge. Ich hab mit mit deiner Mutter und Professor Dumbledore gesprochen."

"Hm? Wieso Professor Dumbledore? Hab ich wieder was angestellt?"

"Nein, darum gehts nicht. Wir sind alle derselben Meinung, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass du keine Erinnerung an den Streit hattest. Wir glauben, dass jemand anderes wenn du selber es nicht warst, den Zauber auf dich angewendet hat. Vergessenszauber sind sehr schwer und selbst die besten Zauberer können nicht genau bestimmen, wieviel der betroffene vergessen soll. Man versucht es, aber oft wird zuviel vergessen. Es könnte also durchaus sein, dass der Zauberer, der ihn auf dich angewandt hat, das gar nicht bezwecken wollte, dass du den Streit vergißt. Wir wollen einen Umkehrzauber bei dir anwenden."

"Es gib einen Zauber der das Vergessen umkehrt?" fragte James zweifelnd.

"Ja, aber... es ist eben sehr schmerzvoll. Daher belassen es die meisten Zauberer dabei und versuchen sich gar nicht erst daran zu erinnern."

Lilli schreckte auf. Schmerzvoll?

"Ist das gefährlich?"

"Nein, keine Sorge Lilli. Ich würde meinem Sohn nie einer Gefahr aussetzten, dessen Risiko ich nicht überblicken kann. Es tut... nur wie gesagt ziemlich weh. Und James, was denkst du?"

Er nickte verstehend.

"Sicher, warum nicht."

James vertraute seinen Eltern und wenn sie sagten, dass er es tun solle, dann widersprach er auch nicht.

"Gut, dann... gebe ich Dumbledore und deiner Mutter bescheid. Bis später."

Mr. Potter war weggegangen und James bemerkte, dass Lilli ihn besorgt ansah. Er kam nicht umhin überrascht zu lächeln. Wer hätte geglaubt dass Lilli ihn eines Tages auch... mögen würde? Von Liebe wagte er noch nicht zu sprechen, nicht so früh.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lils. Ich halt sowas schon durch. Ich hab wesentlich schlimmeres erlebt."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Deine letzte Ohrfeige vor 5 Monaten zum Beispiel..."

Er hatte das so süß schmollend beantwortet, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte als ihm zärtlich auf die Wange zu küssen und mit der Hand über seine andere Wange zu streicheln.

"Besser?" flüsterte sie sanft.

Bevor sie ihre Hand zurückziehen konnte, hatte er sie festgehalten und sie näher zu sich gezogen.

"Noch nicht... aber jetzt..."

Wieder war es er, der seine Lippen auf ihre presste und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Er war so warm und so weich. Ein solches Gefühl hatte sie noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben gefühlt, bei keinem ihrer Freunde, nicht mal bei Malfoy. Es war so anders mit James zusammen zu sein.Es war als ob es nur noch sie gäbe, als ob die Welt um sie herum nicht existierte. Nur sie beide. Keine Ängste, nichts schlimmes, keine Sorgen, nur... unendliche Liebe.

"Lils?" flüsterte er nachdem sie sich ein klein wenig voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Hm?" machte sie lächelnd, die Augen immer noch in seine gerichtet. Sie beobachtete sie... wollte diese Augen fest in ihren Gedanken halten..

"Ich glaube... ich muß noch etwas tun, dass 100 Galleonen wert ist..."

Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an, woraufhin er aufstand und sie dabei mit hoch riss.

"Du hast 100 Galleonen für ein Date bezahlt. Du sollst es auch bekommen."

Er reichte ihr wie ein Prinz seine Hand hin und sie legte ihre auf seine. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Tür wieder hinaus in den Garten, wo er sie zu Sphinx, der weißen Stute führte und ihr half aufzusteigen. Mit ihr in seinen Armen ritt er der Wiese entlang auf das Feld hinaus. Lilli wußte gar nicht wie weit das Anwesen der Potters reichte aber so wie es schien, gehörten sie wirklich nicht zu den armen Zaubererfamilien. Sie kamen zu einem Hügel auf dem er stoppte und mit ihr wieder hinab stieg.

"So meine Süße," flüsterte er Sphinx zu, "Kannst wieder zurück gehen. Ich ruf dich dann."

Das Pferd wieherte auf und ritt davon. Lilli sah ihn entsetzt an und sagte mit verzweifelter Stimme: "Aber wie komm..."

James hatte ihr das Wort abgeschnitten und seinen Finger sanft auf ihre Lippen gelegt.

"Vertrau mir, Lils."

Hand in Hand führte er sie den Hügel hinab zu einer kleinen Stelle, an der ein kleiner Wasserfall in einem Teich mündete. Am Ufer wuchsen die selben Blumen wie im Garten vor dem Schloss, aber das Wasser... Lilli kniete sich hinab und fuhr mit ihrem Finger langsam über die Oberfläche. Es war warm und glasklar... nein, nicht glasklar... es glitzerte... als ob funkelnder Staub auf ihm drauf lag. Es roch nach Frühling, der Duft der Blumen war herrlich und der Wind wehte leicht frisch an ihnen vorbei.

"Es ist wunderschön hier Jam..."

Wo war er? Gerade eben stand er doch noch direkt neben ihr und jetzt war er verschwunden.

"James?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah sich suchend um und dann... hörte sie es... ein Lied. Es ware eine Harfe, die das Lied erklingen ließ. Langsam und sehr sanft ertönte die Melodie, die ihr fremd war, doch sie bewirkte dasselbe vertraute und warme Gefühl wie James in ihr. Sie ging der Melodie nach um ihn zu finden und schritt tiefer in den Wald hinein. Weiße Seidentüchter befanden sich an den Ästen und wurden vom Wind in alle möglichen Richtungen geweht. Auch sie glitzerten in dem selben Licht, wie das Wasser es tat.

"James?" fragte sie noch mal aber es kam wieder nichts zurück. Die Harfe spielte noch immer. Sie schritt weiter vor und dann... sah sie die Harfe. Sie spielte von selber... James hatte sie wohl verzaubert. Dann schlamgen sich zwei starke Arme sanft um ihre Hüfte und drückten sie an einen Körper hinter und sie spürte es sofort.

"Hey, du Casanova," sagte sie glücklich und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm hinter. Seine Augen funkelten sie wieder sanft an. Sie hätte darin versinken können, so sanftmütig und vertrauensvoll waren sie.

"Wer ist Casanova? Nein, lass mich raten: Muggeltyp. Anna steht auch auf ihn."

Lilli lachte auf.

"Ja, so ähnlich. Es ist wunderschön hier."

"Und das war noch nicht alles. Komm..."

Hand in Hand führte er sie an der Harfe vorbei auf einen weiteren Felsen, wo er sich niederließ und sie in seine Arme zog. Von hier aus sah man auf das Wing-Castle hinab und es war... wunderschön. Als sie vor den Schloßmauern stand war es weiß, aber von hier oben, glänzte es in einem hellen Schein, als ob die Sonne es erstrahlen ließ und direkt davor funkelte das Blumemeer mit den Pferden, die auf den Wiesen umhergaloppierten und mitten in dem Bild floss der kleine Bach durch. Das Wasser glitzerte, sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet.

"Es ist herrlich..." flüsterte sie ihm zu und ließ sich ganz in seine Arme fallen. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich genau so wohl... Er war sanft wenn er sie hielt, seine Schulter war weich, seine Umarmung zart, seine Nähe... ganz anders... sie war vertraut und atemberaubend. Wie etwas, das man nie wieder loslassen wollte.

"Hier oben bin ich als Kind oft gewesen, wenn ich nachdenken wollte. Dieser Ort gehört mir ganz allein. Meine Eltern kennen ihn nicht."

"Echt?"

"Echt. Sie hatten nie Zeit sich das Schloss in dem sie wohnen näher anzusehen. Ich dagegen schon. Dieser Ort bedeutet für mich völliger Frieden und Stille. Als ich dich damals in der 3. Klasse gesehen habe... da hab ich dasselbe gefühlt wie hier... Frieden und... vollkommenheit."

"Ich bin nicht vollkommen," sagte sie etwas schüchtern. Sowas passte normalerweise gar nicht zu ihr, aber James, er brachte ihre merkwürdigsten Eigenschaften zum Vorschein. Sie war nicht schüchtern, im Gegneteil. Normalerweise pfefferte sie jedem ihre Meinung entgegen, mochte das kitschige nich... aber dieser Abend war für sie mit all seinen Dingen... einfach perfekt.

"Nein, das bist du nicht. Aber du bist für mich vollkommen, mit all deinen kleinen Fehler. Ich liebte es, dich aufzuregen. Du warst dann immer so unglaublich wütend, dass du einfach bildhübsch aussahst. Ich mochte es nicht wenn du traurig warst. Du sahst dann immer da und hast... geweint, wenn du glaubtest, das dich niemand hörte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum... oder auch auf den Ländereien."

"Woher..."

"ich das weiss? Lils, du bist nicht alleine auf dieser Welt. Anna und Alice sind deine besten Freundinnen und sie sehen sehr wohl was mit dir ist. Anna sagte mir damals, das du nachts im Schlafsaal liegst und weinst... dass du an Weihnachten nicht zurück zu deiner Familie kehrst, weil du mit ihnen nicht klar kommst... Was glaubst du, warum ich ab der 4. Klasse Weihnachten auch immer in Hogwarts verbracht habe?"

"Du hast mich ständig genervt..."

"Aber du warst nicht allein..."

"..."

"Du warst wütend und aufgebracht... aber nicht einsam und ich war glücklich, dass du dich mit uns abgabst. Auch wenn du mich ständig angefaucht hast."

Sie hatte mittlerweile ihre Hände auf seine gelegt, die an ihrem Bauch anlagen und hatte sie fest gedrückt. Seine Nähe war so schön, fast... nein, sie war vollkommen. Sie mochte es seine Hand zu spüren, mochte es, seine Wärme zu spüren...

"Außerdem... sah ich dich auch einige male lachen über unsere Streiche. Es mag dir nicht gefallen haben, aber du hast gelacht."

"..."

"Als Anna mir dann erzählt hat, dass du mit... würggh... Malfoy gehst, war mein erster Gedanke: Warum er? Was hat er was ich nicht hab?"

"Jam-."

"Lass mich ausreden, Lilli bitte. Ich war echt... mies gelaunt. Anna meinte, ich solle dich endlich vergessen und... das tat ich auch. Dann kamst du auf mich zu und wolltest Freundschaft und in meinem Herzen... gab ich mich damit zufrieden. Freundschaft war besser als Feindschaft, dacht ich mir. Und jetzt... stehen wir hier... du in meinen Armen und... du hast mich noch nicht getreten oder verprügelt... Und... wenn es etwas gibt, was den Tag vollkommen macht... dann wäre es... zu wissen, was du für mich fühlst."

"..."

"Aber du mußt es mir nicht sagen. Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen... ich möchte aber dass du weißt... das es bei mir schon lange so ist. Ich liebe dich, Lilli Evans. Von jetzt... bis zum Ende..."

Lilli drehte sich um und sie war sich sicher, das es nicht Einbildung war, es war ihr Herz, dass es ihr sagte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, James Potter..."

Er lächelte. Sie liebte sein Lächeln. Es war so anders, so wunderbar, so unglaublich warm. Und diesmal... verschloss sie ihre Augen nicht, sondern sah ihm tief in seine Augen, als er näher kam und sie zärtlich küsste. Sie hätte in seine Augen versinken können, denn ihr Glanz... war einzigartig.

"Lili..."

"hm?"

Beide lagen auf dem Felsen und betrachten mittlerweile die Sterne am Firmament. Es war dunkel geworden aber keiner von ihnen dachte auch nur daran, wieder ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und seinen strubbeligen Kopf mitten in ihr Blickfeld gesteckt. Lilli lachte nur denn sie genoss es mittlerweile ihn anzusehen. Er grinste breit...

"Gibst du mir etwas von dir?"

"WAS?" fragte sie verwirrt und hatte sich so verschrocken aufgerichtet, so dass beide Köpfe aneinander stießen.

"Ouch."

"Verzeihung," sagte sie sofort und rieb sich gleichfalls die Stirn.

"Nicht das was du meinst..."

"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen. Du kannst doch nicht am ersten Tag mit mir..."

"Lils?"

"..."

"Ich möchte mich an diesen Abend später erinnern. Weißt du, dieser Vergessenszauber, den mein Vater beschrieben hat, macht mir irgendwie Angst. Ich möchte diesen Tag nicht vergessen, wer weiß schon... was nach diesem Umkehrzauber ist..."

Lilli nickte verstehend. Sie dachte kurz nach, was sie ihm schenken solle, was sie überhaupt da hatte und dann... entschied sie sich. Sie nahm ihre Haarspange ab. Es war silber mit einer silbernen eleganten Blume, dessen Herz von einem winzig kleinen Diamanten geschmückt aber. Er war wirklich sehr klein, aber er funkelte bildschön. Sie legte sie in seine Hand und lächelte.

"Es ist nicht viel... aber..."

"Es ist mehr als ich brauche..." flüsterte er ihr zu und zog sie wieder in seine Arme...

**_Lili blickte die silberne Spange in ihrer Hand an. Sie war mittlerweile zerbrochen, doch die silberne Blüte war heil geblieben und der Diamant funkelte noch immer. Sie drückte ihn fest darin als sie die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete und zu ihren Freunden zurück ging, die sie bereits erwartet hatten._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dragon Coranzo:_ Hi Süße :) +lol+ Na dann, viel Spaß beim lesen :D Freut mich, dass dir das vorige Chap gefallen hat :) Dickes Bussili!

_Magic Morgana:_ +lol+ Ne, Süße, ich weiß, das man als Leser nicht darauf achtet, aber am Anfang von BtF hatte ich auch nur sehr sehr weniger Reviewer. Hat sich eigentlich die ganze FF's über hingezogen. Versteh die Leutz ja, die bei Chap 100 einsteigen und dann nicht noch reviewen wollen, was nicht heißt, dass ich's nicht schade finde. Mal sehen wie weit ich hier auf komme, denke aber, dass es für die neuen Leser sicher von Vorteil ist, dass die FF schon abgeschlossen ist " Yep, die Spange ist sozusagen ein Zeichen ihrer Liebe, das immer hin und hergereicht wurde. Weißt du ja noch +g+ Dickes Bussili!

_Ac.Potterfan:_ Heyho :) Yup, es wird weitergehen :) Schön, dass es dir immer besser gefällt ;) Bussili.

Here we go:

Chap9: Broken Heart

"**_Lils," grüßte Anna sie und nahm sie sofort in die Arme, als sie sah, wie schockiert Lilli auf James blickte, der sich seit ihres Weggangs kein bißchen gerührt hatte. Der Monitor mit seinem Herzschlag war noch immer gleich geblieben und zeigte keine Veränderung an... _**

"_**Lilli, was hat der Arzt gesagt?" fragte Sirius besorgt, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden dazu setzte. **_

"_**Der Arzt? Ähm... noch gar nichts. Er sagt, er kommt dann runter, wenn er die Ergebnisse hat... Ich wollte bei James sein..."**_

_**Die Freunde nickten verstehend.**_

"_**Es... hat sich nichts verändert... oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig und hatte dabei Sirius angesehen. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.**_

"_**Hey, Lils, noch sind's ja 30 Stunden. Er wirds schon packen."**_

_**Sie nickte leicht und vergrub ihre Hand mit seiner, während sie in der anderen Hand die zerbrochene Spange festhielt.**_

"**_Wir waren gerade bei dem Umkehrzauber... oder besser, mißlungenen Umkehrzauber," fuhr Anna fort._**

Als James und Lilli zurückkamen fanden sie seine Eltern mit Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer wieder, wo sie hereingekommen waren.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir..." grüßten James und Lilli ihn gleichzeitig.

"Seit gegrüßt, ihr beiden..."

Und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, sah er auf sie herab. James bemerkte erst jetzt worauf sein Schulleiter und seine Eltern starrten, nämlich auf seine Hand, die Lilli ihre hielt.

"Wo wart ihr zwei denn?" fragte Michael neugierig, woraufhin seine Frau ihm einen leichten Stups in die Seite gab.

"Hm? Man darf ja wohl noch fragen."

"Wir waren aus..." antwortete James kurz.

"Ach ja... das Date für 100 Galleonen," bemerkte Michael als es ihm einfiel. Dann sah er Lilli amüsiert grinsend an.

"Du weißt schon, Kleines, du hättest ihn auch umsonst bekommen können?" Und bei diesem Kommentar hatte er ihr zugezwinkert. Lilli mußte leise lachen. James Vater war wirklich nett... genau so wie er auch. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, sah sein Vater EXAKT genau so aus wie James. Man könnte sogar sagen, James war sein Vater, nur in Miniaturausgabe... und etwas jünger.

"James, wenn du bereit bist, werden wir anfangen," sprach ihn der Schulleiter an. Lilli hatte seine Hand fester gedrückt und er gab ihr ein liebes Lächeln.

"Sicher," sagte er dann.

Dumbledore wies ihn auf die Couch, wo er ruhig sitzten bleiben sollte. Lilli durfte nicht bei ihm sitzten und mußte einige Schritte zurücktreten. Sirius und Anna waren mittlerweile auch wieder zu ihnen gestossen und hatten sich nun zu Lilli dazugestellt. James konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie mochte er es nicht, dass seine Freunde ihn so anstarrten, als ob er ne besondere Pestbeule am Kopf hatte, die Professor Dumbledore gerade versuchte zu entfernen. Der Zauberer hatte seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und etwas vor sich hingemurmelt. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf James Kopf... es passierte jedoch absolut gar nichts.

"Ähm... Professor?" fragte er kurz verwirrt, nachdem alle erwartungsvoll auf ihn herabstarrten, als ob er gleich aufspringen müßte um : Hurra, ich bin geheilt, zu schrien.

"Es könnte gleich etwas schmerzen, James, aber..."

Und noch bevor Dumbledore zu Ende gesprochen hatte schrie James laut auf. Es war als ob ihm jemand mit dem Messer einen tiefen Schnitt in die Brust schnitzte und zwar schön langsam und mit einem mal sein Herz durchstach, dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Er keuchte leise als er die Augen langsam wieder öffnete und realisierte dass er flach auf dem Sofa lag. Die Gesicher seiner Freunde, seiner Eltern und die des Schulleiters direkt vor seiner Nasenspitze.

"Was zum... Was ist passiert?" fragte er und beugte sich abrupt auf, so dass sie alle zurückweichen mußten um nicht mit den Köpfen zusammen zu stoßen.. Lilli sah ihn als als wäre er fast gestorben, so glasig waren ihre Augen.

"Hey, Süße... was.ist denn?"

"Du hast geschrien, man," erklärte Sirius, da es offenbar niemand anderes tat.

"Und mit der Hand ans Herz gefasst als ob du keine Luft mehr bekommst und dann bist du umgekippt. Wir dachten schon, du wärst... naja..."

"Alles-klar," sagte James sehr langsam und rieb sich etwas seine Stirn. Irgendwie schienen sich kleine Kopfschmerzen darin breit zu machen. Dumbledore schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war voll von Sorge.

"Michael, Maria, lasst uns ein Stück gehen."

Seine Eltern verließen mit Dumbledore das Wohnzimmer, während sich die anderen um James kümmerten. Lilli hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, während Sirius und Anna auf den Sofa's nebenan Platz nahmen.

"Wie gehts dir?" fragte Anna ihn besorgt. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz gut... denke ich... hab ich wirklich so hart geschrien, Lils? Siehst ja aus als ob ich schon tot wäre."

Sie nickte, nicht im Stande etwas sagen zu können.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."

"Dann tu das auch nie wieder, hörst du..." sagte sie plötzlich mit fester Stimme.

"Ich verprechs..." lächelte er liebevoll.

"So ists besser," sagte sie zufrieden und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Ein Blick zur Seite und sie konnten Anna und Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen da sitzten sehen, gerade so, als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt wurde.

"ICH WUßTE ES," sagte sie laut und schoss mit ihrer Faust triumphierend in die Luft. Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu und streckte die Handfläche aus: "5 Galleonen, mein Lieber. Du hast verloren."

"Was?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Oh... Sirius hat gemeint, Lilli und du kämt nie zusammen und ich war mir sicher, dass du es noch dieses Jahr schaffst."

"Aber... du hast mir doch geraten Lilli zu vergessen," sagte James nachdenklich.

"Ja, du Hirni. Weil ich weiß wie ein Mädchen denkt. Ich bin die perfekte Kupplerin."

Sirius drückte ihr die 5 Galleonen in die Hand und sah James entrüstet an.

"Soll mir ne Lektion sein. Wette niemals mit einem Mädchen, das eine andere auf dem Quidditchfeld verprügelt."

"Ich hab sie nicht verprügelt."

"Sie hat ein blaues Auge dank dir."

"Ja und? Sie liegt noch nicht im St. Mungo und wenn ich mich recht erinnere habt ihr schon VIEL schlimmere Dinge getan. Schon vergessen wie ihr Snape in der 5. Klasse, die Unterhose ausgezogen habt?"

"Wir sind auch Männer," gluckste Sirius während James neben ihm begonnen hatte zu lachen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran. War Lili nicht auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn damals noch angeschrien, dass sie lieber mit ner Kracke ausginge als mit ihm?

"Du Chauvischwein. Nur weil ihr Männer seit, sollt ihr mehr dürfen als wir?"

"Ihr streitet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar," bemerkte Lilli lachend und beide sahen sie absolut schockiert an.

"WAAS?" brüllten beide auf.

"Mit der/dem da?"

Beide hatten den Zeigefinger auf den anderen gezeigt und angewidert zurückgesehen, was James und Lili dazu veranlasste laut loszulachen. Bevor es weitergehen konnte, betraten Michael und Maria Potter das Wohnzimmer wieder. Dumbledore schien gegangen zu sein.

"Mum, Dad... wo ist Professor..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Seine Eltern sahen aus als ob die Welt gerade untergegangen wäre oder kurz davor wäre.

"Mum, Dad? Was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt?"

"Er sagte..." begann sein Vater und warf James einen fragenden Blick zu. Er brauchte es nicht auszusprechen, James hatte die Frage seines Vaters schon verstanden, auch ohne das er sie aussprach.

"Ich vertraue meinen Freunden. Ich habe nichts vor ihnen zu verbergen."

"Nun ja... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du DAS vor ihnen verbirgst. Wieso hörst du's dir nicht erst..."

"Michael."

Maria hatte ihrem Mann eindringlich angesehen und seine Hand genommen. Beide sahen einander an, während sie seine Hand liebevoll drückte, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen, als für ihn..

"Wenn James meint, dass seine Freunde das auch hören sollen, dann BITTE, sag es ihnen auch. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie es auch wissen."

Nun waren Sirius, Anna und Lilli neugierig geworden und auch James konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das sein sollte, das so geheimnisvoll war, dass seine Eltern es vor seinen Freunden nicht sagen wollten.

"James... Dumbledore hat versucht den Vergessenszauber aufzuheben und bisher ist ihm das auch immer gelungen. Nur... bei dir... geht es nicht."

"..."

"Und es gibt nur ein Zauberer, der stark genug ist einen Vergessenszauber so auszuführen, damit man ihn nicht brechen kann und das ist... Voldemord."

Es war als ob von allen vieren das Herz stehen geblieben war und keiner von ihnen atmete. Eine unglaubliche Stille war über sie hereingebrochen, in der keiner ein Wort sprach. Es war nicht das was Mr. Potter sagte, es war.. der Name selber. Voldemord... er war... bei ihm gewesen.

"Das ist nicht 100 sicher, aber wie ihr wißt gehört Dumbledore zu den besten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Dumbledore ist ihm ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar stärker und wenn nicht mal er den Zauber aufheben kann... Verstehst du, woraus wir diese Schlußfolgerung ziehen?"

James nickte stumm. Er hatte das noch nicht ganz verdaut und diese Nachricht hatte sich wie ein fester Knoten in seine Brust gezogen.

"Wir wissen noch nicht was er von dir wollte und warum er dich nicht... umgebracht hat, sondern dich vergessen ließ, was du gesehen hast. Aber er scheint dich nicht umbringen zu wollen, sonst hätte er das schon getan. Dumbledore meint, dass er dich vielleicht noch braucht."

"Mich? Wozu denn?" fragte er schockiert..

"Keine Ahnung. Das wissen wir noch nicht. Junge, wir sagen dir das nur, damit du auf dich aufpaßt. Halte dich immer in der Nähe deiner Freunde auf. Du bist in Hogwarts vollkommen sicher, daher bitten wir dich, nicht wieder nachts durch die Ländereien zu streifen oder gar in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren, James..."

Er nickte wieder stumm. Er blickte zu Lilli, dessen Gesicht nun genau so leichenblass war, wie das seiner beiden besten Freunde: Sirius und Anna und keiner von ihnen wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie kehrten danach nach Hogwarts zurück. Der Unterricht begann wieder und der Alltag sollte wieder in das Leben der Freunde einkehren... oder so ähnlich. Remus und Peter waren erleichtert, dass James wohl auf war doch als er ihnen von den Geschehnissen erzählte, blickten auch sie ihn erschrocken an. Sie machten sich genau so große Sorgen um seine Sicherheit wie auch die anderen Freunde und James Eltern. Die Überraschung war groß als sie dann erfuhren, dass Lilli und James zusammen waren, nach etlichen Jahren. Als Malfoy die beiden sah war er sofort hergekommen und hatte Lilli von ihm weggezerrt. James zögerte ob er sie nicht wieder zurückzerren sollte, sah aber dann genüsslich zu, wie die beiden nur ganz kurz etwas sprachen oder besser schrien und Lilli ihm dann mit dem Fuß direkt zwischen seine Beine in die Eier trat und mit der geballten Faust direkt ins Gesicht.. Malfoy krümmte sich und James konnte hören wie er ihr zurief: "Mitstück" Lilli beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern kam wutentbrannt zu ihm zurück und ZERRTE IHN mit sich zum Gryffindorturm. Soviel zum Thema: Zart beseitet, dachte sich James belustigt. Als Anna in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsaal kam und Remus mit Peta zusammen auf der Couch sitzten sah, wurde sie wiedermal weiß vor Zorn. Sie kam hin und riss Remus von ihr weg hinaus. James und Lilli, die knutschend in einer Ecke saßen, blickten ihnen einen Augenblick lang nach. Das würde Krach geben, soviel war sicher. Sirius dagegen hatte ein Date mit Jeniffer Li. Da James nun vergeben war, machte sich die Rawenclaw eben an seinen besten Freund ran, der ja auch noch frei war. Er kam mit zufriedenen Lächeln in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, nachdem Anna mit Remus nach sich ziehend rausgegangen war und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden dazu.

"Welcher Drache hat sie denn angefaucht?" fragte er mit dem Finger hinter sich zeigend.

"Der Drache heißt Peta Watson," antwortete James und grinste seinen besten Freund an.

"Ola, immer noch Eifersüchtig. Anna sollte das echt nicht so ernst nehmen... Ist doch nur Spaß."

"Was?" fragte Lilli aufgebracht.

"Diese Peta schmeißt sich doch förmlich an Remus ran und er genießt das auch noch. Ist ihm Anna denn völlig egal?"

"Das nicht," sagte Sirius sofort, "Aber... Anna sieht ja nur die Hälfte."

"Hm?"

"Remus stößt Peta schon von sich, aber Anna kommt immer dann, wenn sie einen neuen Angriff wagt und sieht nicht was Remus getan hat. Sie faucht ihn an und er hat irgendwann auch die Nase voll. Ist doch verständlich. Er kann Peta ja nicht mit nem Fluch belegen um sie von sich fern zu halten. Du weißt doch dass er zu nett ist.."

"Nein, aber er könnte ihr Klipp und klar sagen, dass er nichts von ihr will und nur mit Anna zusammen bleiben möchte. Seit ihr denn so schwer von Begriff?"

"Ach, Leutz. Mischt euch doch nicht in die Beziehung der beiden ein.Da könnt ihr sowieso nichts machen," unterbrach James die beiden.

"Ich mein, Anna ist zu stolz um Remus zu zeigen, was ihr an ihm wirklich liegt und Remus kann seine Gefühle eben auch nicht ausdrücken, weil er in dieser Hinsicht schlicht weg zu schüchtern ist. Da haben sich zwei Gefühlstrottel gesucht und gefunden und Watson liebt es eben diese Situation auszunützten. Ihr wißt doch dass sie und Anna schon seit der 1. Klasse nicht miteinander auskommen. Was glaubt ihr warum Watson unbedingt Jägerin im Quidditchteam werden wollte, als sie hörte, dass Anna aufgenommen wurde? Die werden das schon hinkriegen. Ai, apropos hinrkriegen, Quiddich und Watson. Quidditchtraining."

Damit stand er auf gab Lilli einen Abschiedskuss und verschwand hinaus. Nachdem das Porträt wieder zurückgekippt war blickte Sirius Lilli fragend an.

"Wie macht er sich?"

"Er tut so als ob ihm die Sache mit Voldemord nichts ausmacht. Ich denke aber... er hat schon Angst."

"Mhm..." sagte der Freund nachdenklich.

Sie mußten immer an das Gespräch mit James Eltern denken. Sie sahen genau so besorgt aus.

"Aber hier in Hogwarts wird ihm nichts passieren können," sagte Lilli entschlossen.

"Dumbledore ist hier und er würde niemals zulassen dass Voldemord hier eindringt und James etwas antut...Da bin ich mir sicher..."

"Und wir sind ja auch noch da. Wir bewahren den guten schon davor irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen."

Lilli gluckste vergnügt.

"Ich denke eher, dass IHR ihn dazu anstiftet Dummheiten zu machen. Die Maurauder, sitmmt doch?"

Sirius grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen an.

Draussen hatte es begonnen zu Regnen. Der November schien kein Erbarmen mit seinen Quidditchspielern zu haben, die in dieser eiseskälte ihr Training durchzogen. Anna war nicht mit von der Partie. Beim Fliegen konnte James sie mit Remus auf den Ländereien sehen. Er erfuhr erst später, dass die beiden beschlossen hatten, sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Remus war vollkommen niedergeschlagen und auch Anna war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen

Am Abend saßen sowohl die Mädchen als auch die Jungs in ihren Schlafsäälen. Remus lag da, alle viere von sich gestreckt und den Blick starr gerade auf die Decke seines Himmelbettes. James und Sirius hatten sich zu ihm dazugesetzt, während Peter nicht so recht wußte, was er tun solte und von seinem Bett zu ihnen rübersah. James knufte Remus sanft an die Seite.

"Hey, Moony, kopfhoch. Das ist nur eine Auszeit, nicht das Ende."

"... Sie wollte das nicht. Ich auch nicht. Aber irgendwie kommen wir nicht mehr miteinander aus. Zuviel Geheimnisse, auch auf ihrer Seite."

"Anna? Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Sie ist doch ein offenes Buch für jedermann.."

James sah seinen besten Freund abwinkend an.Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Komik.

"Ich weiß ja, dass sie nur noch ihren älteren Bruder hat. Aber jedes mal wenn wir auf ihre Eltern zu sprechen kommen, raunzt sie mich an und verschwindet. Das ginge mich einen feuchten Scheißdreck an. Dabei weiß ich, dass sie das jeden Tag aufs neue bedrückt."

"Anna's Eltern?" fragte Sirius nachdenklich und rollte mit den Augen einmal im Kreis. Wenn er jetzt so überlegte, wußte er das auch nicht. Nur eben... das sie tot waren und dass Anna nicht besonders gut mit ihnen ausgekommen war.

"Prongs?"

"Leute, ich glaube, das geht euch nichts an. Wenn Anna es euch nicht erzählt, dann kann ich das erst recht nicht. Außerdem Moony, hast du ihr ja auch nie erzählt, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

"Schon, deswegen mein ich ja. Es kann nicht gut gehen. Wir verstecken zuviel vor dem anderen. Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht zwischen uns sein."

Im Mädchenschlafssal.

Lili saß auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und lehnte sich an die Seite, während Anna auf dem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte und Alice direkt neben ihr, jedoch auf dem Bauch und sie kämmte Lilli die Haare.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr das richtige getan habt?" fragte Alice und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Anna, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Weiß nicht."

"Wie lange soll die Auszeit gehen?" fragte Lilli und drehte sich gleichfalls um, so dass Alice ein Stück zur Seite gehen mußte um ihr die Haare nicht ausversehen rauszuziehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht... Ich wollte das ja gar nicht, aber Remus, dieser Penner hat einfach ja, okay gesagt."

"Mensch, Anna, du weißt doch wie er ist."

"Du meinst, dass er keine eigene Meinung hat und immer das tut was andere sagen?"

"Nö, das wäre ja dann Peter," lachte Alice, verstummte aber augenblicklich, da keiner mitlachte. Gut, das war also eine todernste Situation.

"Nein, sondern dass er nicht die Konfrontation sucht, sondern den Kompromiss. Du wolltest eine Auszeit, da wird er sich nicht quer stellen und versuchen dich umzustimmen. Er ist einfach nicht... naja, der Kämpfer."

"..."

"Ich mein, sieh dir die vier doch an. Peter ist der Mitläufer, Sirius, der Aufmüpfige Rebell, der alle immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt, James, der Mittelpunkt von ihnen, an den sich jeder festhalten kann und Remus eben... der Friedensstifter."

"Was hätt ich denn sonst tun, sollen, Lils? Etwa einfach tatenlos daneben stehen und zusehen, wie dieses Weibstück ihn abknutscht?"

"Natürlich nicht... Aber gleich eine Auszeit?"

"Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass das ich das nicht wirklich wollte... Warum muß er auch ständig auf meine Eltern zu sprechen kommen?"

"Deine Eltern?" fragte Alice verwirrt. "Wieso sollte er nach..."

"... Ich hab kein Bock mehr."

Anna stand auf und ging zu ihrem eigenen Bett. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie die Vorhänge zu und tat so als ob sie eingeschlafen wäre. Alice und Lilli warfen sich kurz fragende Blicke zu, dann zuckten sie jedoch die Schulter und gingen gleichfalls schlafen. Auch Lilli und Alice wußten damals nicht was es mit Anna's Eltern auf sich hatte. Der einzige, der das wußte, war James und auch nur, weil er damals dabei war.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) Sind? Weißt du etwas, das ich wissen sollte+g+ Dickes Bussili Back!

_jasdarling:_ Hi Mausili :) +g+ Naja, ich bin mir trotzdem nicht sicher, dass die FF gut ist. Deswegen überarbeite ich sie ja ;) Dickes Bussili!

Chap 10: a day in Hogwarts

Zwischen Anna und Remus ging das Stillschweigen noch die ganze Woche über, bis sie am Freitag in die große Halle kam und sich wie immer zum Frühstücken zu ihren Freunden setzten wollte. Es saßen eigentlich auch alle da... außer...

"Wo ist Remus?"fragte Anna James, der gerade sein Müsli reinmampfte und mitten drinn den Löffel wieder niederließ.

"Moony? Dem gehts nicht so gut und er blieb lieber im Bett."

"Oh... verstehe..."

Anna hatte sich Anfangs immer gefragt, warum es ihrem Freund an Vollmond immer so schlecht ging, aber irgendwie schafften es James, Sirius und Remus sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er eine Mondallergie hätte und das dies eine Muggelkrankheit war. Da Anna reinblütig war, nahm sie das so hin. Sie war nie auf die Idee gekommen Lilli zu fragen ob es sowas überhaupt gab. Während des gesamten Frühstücks waren Sirius und James außergewöhnlich still und die Mädels fragten sich woran das wohl lag, sonst konnten sie ihre Klappe doch gar nicht halten.

"Was habt ihr jetzt wieder ausgefressen?" fragte Lilli und sah James eindringlich an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Sirius begann zu grinsen.

"Gar nichts..." antwortete James, doch sein amüsierter Ausdruck sagte alles. Er schien große Mühe zu haben, nicht zu lachen. Und noch bevor Lilli etwas erwidern konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall am Slytherin-Tisch hinter ihnen. Die Mädels drehten sich verwirrt um und sahen das jeder Slytherin plötzlich einen Zettel auf dem Rücken kleben hatte.

"Was zum Teufel..." hörten sie Malfoy brüllen und sie sahen wie er mit seiner Hand an den Rücken griff um den Zettel abzuziehen, was aber nicht ging, ganz gleich wie sehr er es versuchte..

"Dauerklebefluch..." flüstete James Lilli zu, während er und Sirius in ihr Essen prusteten und sich stark beherrschen mußten um nicht laut loszulachen. Als Lilli genauer zu den Slytherins hinsah konnte sie sehen, dass auf den Zettel Botschaften drauf standen. Zum Beispiel stand bei Crabbe: "Dummheit tut weh. Bringt mich ins St. Mungo" und bei Goyle: "Meine Hobbie's: weiterverblödung." An Snape's Rücken hing der Zettel: "Verzweifelt Shampoo gesucht. Schon seit Jahren."

"Ich bin ein falsches Arschloch und nütze alle Frauen aus. Seit neuestem besitzte ich ein Ei weniger. Tritt mich," stand auf Malfoy's Rücken drauf und nun mußte auch Lilli los lachen. Anna, Alice und Frank lagen unterdessen bereits lachend auf Sirius und James, die wiederum hatten sich gar nicht mehr halten können und krümmten sich schon auf dem Tisch herum. Das fiel nicht weiter auf, denn die gesamte Halle lachte, außer die Slytherins selber, die immer noch versuchten, dem anderen den Zettel abzuziehen, bis sie es schließlich aufgaben und alle raus rannten um sich neue Umhänge anzuziehen. Die gesamte Halle brüllte noch immer vor Lachen als sich Professor Mcgonagall vor James und Sirius aufbaute, die ihren Schatten unheilvoll vor sich zukommen sahen. Beide sahen sie an und versuchten möglichst unschuldig zu grinsen, was, wie sich jeder denken konnte, einfach nicht hinhaute, da sie wieder zu lachen begannen, sobald sie nur daran dachten.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, ich erwarte sie nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro... UND KEINE MINUTE SPÄTER."

Doch während sich die Professorin zum Lehrertisch zurückbegab hätte James schwören können, das sie dem Schulleiter zulächelte und auch Dumbledore ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

WAHRSAGEN

James teilte sich mit Sirius einen Platz und Anna mit Alice. Bei Professor Trumpwood war der Unterricht immer sehr amüsant. Sirius war ihr Liebling und sie glaubte ihm absolut all seine Vorhersagen. Diesmal ging es daran, die Zukunft aus einer Glaskugel zu sehen.

"Ihr müßt euer gegenüber fühlen," sagte sie immer wieder, während sie bei allen vorbei ging.

"Und dann erst in die Kugel sehen. Sie offenbart euch euer Schicksal... Geht in euch... laßt die Magie euch leiten..."

James gluckste als er in die Kugel sah.

"Weißt du, was ich sehe Tatze?"

"Hm?" machte der Freund.

"Ich sehe, Anna's schwarzen Haare... Hey, White, hast du Läuse?"

Diese hatte sich sofort umgedreht und ihn giftig angestarrt, woraufhin James sofort entschuldigend seine Hände erhob.

"War'n Witz... okay, noch ein Versuch..."

"Das war überhaupt nicht witzig, James."

Er ignorierte ihren Kommentar, wirbelte wieder mit seinen Händen um die Kugel herum und machte "Mmmmmm".

"Ich sehe..."

Er blickte absolut ernst hinein und begann mit dem Kopf hin und her zu wippen.

"Merlin... White hat tatsächlich Läu—uah."

Anna hatte ihre Kugel nach ihm geschmissen, die James auffing und beinahe fallen gelassen hätte.

"Hey, das ist Schuleigentum, Miss White," sagte er frech grinsend und warf es ihr zurück.

"Na und? Wenn's dein Hirn zermatscht zahl ichs alle mal mit Vergnügen, du dummdödel."

"Dödelline," neckte er zurück als plötzlich Professor Trumpwood vor ihnen stand.

"Und meine Lieben, was habt ihr gesehen?" fragte sie und starrte sie mit riesigen Glubschaugen an. James wich zuerst erschrocken zurück, da er sie gar nicht hatte kommen sehen, während Sirius die Kugel anstarrte und dann zu seiner Professorin rauf blickte.

"Professor," sagte Sirius und tat so als ob er just in dem Moment das unglaubliche gesehen hat.

"Ja, mein Junge?"

"Ich sehe... die Zukunft... Professor... und zwar ganz klar."

James begann zu schmunzeln, als er sah wie die Professorin ihn erwartungsvoll ansah und nun hatte sich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf die beiden gerichtet. Jeder schien wissen zu wollen, was Sirius in der Kristallkugel sah.

"Ich sehe... eine Schlacht... Und oh... ein Krieger..Er sieht auch noch verdammt gut aus... Er hat schwarze Haare, Professor... und er... Er gewinnt die Schlacht. Er ist der Held der Nation... Der Krieg ist gewonnen... Dank diesem überaus klugen, gutaussehenden jungen Mannes und er hat eine wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite..."

James erlag einem erneuten Lachanfall und wäre dabei beinahe auf Anna gefallen, die nur entkommen war, weil sie gleichfalls lachte und sich an Alice gelehnt hatte.

"Du meine Güte... Mr. Black... sowas hat noch nie jemand sehen können. Das ist ja unfassbar... "

"Ja, Professor. Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären... Es war plötzlich da..."

Als die Stunde rum war, hatte Professor Trumpwood den Gryffindors 20 Punkte für Sirius herausragenden Beitrag gegeben und ihn in den Himmel gelobt, für soviel öffnung für das Wahrsagen. Sirius, James, Anna und Alice kugelten sich förmlich vor Lachen als sie die Treppe des Astronomieturms wieder hinabstiegen.

"Oh, Sirius, wie konnte dir nur so'n Schmarn einfallen?" fragte Anna und mußte sich wirklich zusammen reißen, dass sie nicht wieder einem Lachanfall erlag. Sie kamen zu Zaubertränke herein, wo sie sich an ihre Plätze setzten. Lilli warf Alice und Anna einen verwirrten Blick zu, da die beiden sich gleich nachdem sie sich setzten einander ansahen und wieder zu lachen begannen und so auch Sirius und James und die gesamten anderen Gryffindor's, die bei Wahrsagen dabei waren. Das gab ein Bild: Die Hälfte der Gryffindors saß verwirrt da und starrte die lachende zweite Hälfte an, die sich einfach nicht mehr einkriegten. Die einzigen, die sie böse anstarrten waren die Slytherins, mit denen sie die Zaubertrank Stunde hatten. Alle hatten sich neue Umhänge angezogen, wie James und Sirius wehleidig bemerkten. Sie hätten die Botschaften gern noch mal gelesen.

ZAUBERTRÄNKE:

"Was ist denm mit euch los?" fragte Lilli und ärgerte sich darüber, nicht mitlachen zu können. Die Tür ging auf und Professor Smith begann sofort mit ihrer Stunde. Es waren kaum 5 Minuten vergangen, als Lilli ein Stück Papier zugeflogen kam. Sie öffnete es und las:

Moin, mir ist langweilig. Lust auf Smallwrite?

Sie zog ihre rechte Augenbraue verwirrt hoch und blickte sich um. James grinste sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an.

Was war so lustig in Wahrsagen? schrieb sie zurück und warf es ihm zu.

Wir haben 20 Punkte bekommen weil Sirius sich selbst als Held sieht. Situationskomik. Was wünscht du dir zum Geburtstag?

Weiß net. Überrasch mich

James grinste und Lilli sah wie Sirius ihm das Blatt aus der Hand riss und las und statt James kritzelte nun Sirius etwas rauf und warf es zu ihr zurück.

Wir könnten doch alle nach Hogsmeade gehen und uns besaufen?

Lilli verdrehte die Augen und wollte etwas zurückkritzeln als Anna ihr das Papier aus der Hand riss und durchlass.

Sauferbacke, Black. Kannst du nicht auch mal an was anderen denken als an Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und Chiliwodka?

Ich denk an dich, wenn ich dabei kotze

widerlicher Rotzsack

Ich liebe dich

Ich hasse dich

seit wann?

schon immer

Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?

Du machst alles permanent falsch.

Was soll das wieder heißen?

Das mir schlecht wird, wenn du nicht aufhörst den Ahnunglosen zu spielen."

Ich spiel das nicht. Ich BIN ahnungslos.

Was willst du denn wissen?

Ich hab nichts gefragt. Aber wenn du mich so drauf ansprichst. Ich will wissen ob Prongs es schon mit Lils getrieben hat.

Sowas fragt man nicht.

Ich hab nichts gefragt. Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?

Wieder so ne Beleidigung.

Ich hab doch nur gefragt.

Willst du Schluß machen?

Wir waren nie zusammen.

Hat jemand den Vergessenszauber jetzt auf dich angewendet, oder was?

Was?

Was?

Was?

Was?

Anna, Lilli, Sirius und James hielten alle 4 einen Zettel in der Hand in der dasselbe drauf stand. Dann erst begriff James, dass er die ganze Zeit Anna's Briefe bekommen hatte und Sirius Lilli's und James Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. Lilli lächelte ihn an und hauchte ihm einen unsichtbaren Kuss zu, was Sirius und Anna dazu veranlasste sich den Finger in den Mund zu stecken und einen Kotzanfall vorzutäuschen.

"Miss White, Miss Evans, Mr.Black, Mr. Potter... Strafarbeiten, alle vier. Das ist Unterricht, kein Kindergarten." dröhnte es von Professor Smith.

"Aber..." begann Anna erfolglos.

"Keine Widerrede, Miss White. Nicht von ihnen."

"Ja, Professor..."

VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE:

Professor Jackson hatte sie alle in vierer Gruppen eingeteilt. Es sollten immer 2 gegen 2 kämpfen und dummerweise hatten sie diesen Unterricht auch mit den Slytherins und wie es der Zufall so wollte, standen Sirius und James genau mit Malfoy und Crabbe dar.

"Wir haben noch ne Rechnung offen, Potter... Black..." raunzte Malfoy die beiden an. James warf Sirius einen Blick zu und beide prusteten los.

"Auf die Plätze... fertig?... Anfangen."

Promt hatten alle 4 ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und Flüche bis zum geht nicht mehr aufeinander gehetzt. James und Sirius wichen dem aus und schleuderten ihrerseits ihre Flüche los. Malfoy wich gekonnt aus, aber Crabbe wurde getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert. Er fiel direkt auf Alice, die eigentlich gerade einen Fluch auf Billicent Blustrode schicken wollte. Der flog in eine andere Richtung und traf Anthony Bones, einem etwas tolpatschigen Gryffindor. Als er getroffen wurde hatte er noch Expelliarmus gekreischt und plötzlich flogen 10 Zauberstäbe aus allen Richtungen auf ihn drauf.

"Die Gegenzauber... ihr sollt doch die Gegenzauber aussprechen..." konnte man Professor Jackson durch die Gegend brüllen hören, da niemand irgendwie Anstalten machte, sich mit einem Zauber gegen die Flüche zu wehren, sondern immer nur wegsprangen und dabei andere anrempelten. Malfoy hatte indessen den nächsten Fluch auf James geschickt, der ihn auch voll abbekam, weil er wegen Anthony noch immer gelacht hatte und unaufmerksam war. Er krachte mit voller Wucht gegen zwei Gryffindor's und riss sie zu Boden. Der Fluch, der von ihren Gegnern, den Slytherins kam, flog somit direkt an ihnen vorbei auf Sirius zu, der nicht unweit von Anna stand und sie mit sich zu Boden riss als er auf sie krachte. Dabei fiel ihr Zauberstab ihr aus der Hand und direkt... auf den Kopf von Professor Jackson. Es machte "Thud" und Professor Jackson lag auf dem Boden.

"Ach, du... scheiße..." fluchte sie nur auf.

Am Abend saßen sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und verfassten ihre Strafarbeit. Für Professor Smith mussten sie verschiedene Rezepte von Zaubertränken aufschreiben, die sie ihnen aufgab, James und Sirius hatten zu dem für den Streich den sie den Slytheirns gespielt hatten, noch von Professor McGonagall Strafarbeiten bekommen und alle Gryffindor's und Slytherins mußten für Professor Jackson sämtliche Flüche und Gegenzauber aufschreiben, weil er so erbost darüber war, das niemand einen zauber konterte, sondern nur wegsprang. Irgendwann gegen 22:00: Uhr waren sie fertig. Lilli bemerkte, dass James und Sirius den Mond anstarrten.

"Ist was?" fragte sie vorsichtig. James schreckte auf.

"Hm? Was? Nein, alles okay. Wir... gehen dann mal zu Bett. Todmüde. Warn anstrengender Tag."

Er und Sirius standen auf und nachdem er Lilli einen Kuss auf den Mund gab, gingen sie hinauf. Lilli warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu, die nur die Schultern zuckte. Es war gerade mal 22 Uhr und die Jungs gingen schlafen?

"Übermüdet?" fragte Lili vorsichtig.

"Die sind doch total plemplem in der Birne," meinte Anna nur und wandte sich wieder ihren eigenen Dingen zu. Sie war mit den Gegenzauber noch nicht wirklich durch.

Sirius, James und Peter hatten sich unter den Tarnumhang versteckt und mit der Karte in der Hand marschierten sie die Treppen wieder herab. Lilli und Anna saßen noch immer an ihrem Platz, doch wie James amüsiert feststellte, sprachen sie über ihn. Er kam nicht umhin stehen zu bleiben.

"James ist echt süß..." begann Lili schwärmerisch. "Ich versteh jetzt gar nicht wie ich ihn früher nur hassen konnte."

"Naja, weißt du, Lils. Ich kenn den Guten ja schon seit meiner Kindheit und weiss, dass er ein ganz a lieber ist, aber glaub mir: Er hat auch jede Menge Blödsinn im Schädel und du bist einfach eher die ernstere von euch beiden."

Zu diesem Kommentar verzog James seine Lippen zu einer Schnute und Sirius mußte die Hand vor den Mund legen um nicht ausversehen laut loszulachen.

"In der 4. Klasse wollte er dich beeindrucken und hat sich selbst verzaubert, damit er gut tanzen kann. Erinnerst du dich an den damaligen Ball?"

"Ähm... hat er nicht Hip-Hop zu George Michael's Carless Whisper getanzt?"

"Genau."

Lilli lachte herzhaft auf. Ja, jetzt wo sie daran zurück dachte, mußte sie lachen. Das paßte absolut nicht zusammen.

"Und in der 1. Klasse bei Madamme Hoch, erinnerst du dich an die Flugstunden?"

"Ja?"

"Du hast nicht hingesehen, aber James hat versucht tollkühn mit seinem Besen einen Looping in der Luft zu drehen, während sich Hoch um Bones kümmerte, der seinen Besen nicht vom Boden rauf bekam. James fiel vom Besen, direkt auf Sirius drauf, der gerade mitten im Unterricht mal wieder einen Schokofrosch verputzten wollte. Der Frosch landete mitten in dein Gesicht..."

"Uhh... das war Sirius Schuld? Ich hab damals ne dicke Beule von seinem Frosch bekommen..."

"Ja, aber das war der Moment wo James überhaupt registriert hat, dass es dich gibt."

"Wie?"

"Na, weil er der Verursache war. Wenn er nicht auf Sirius gefallen wäre, dann hättest du den Frosch nicht an den Kopf bekommen. Du hättest die Gesichter der beiden Jungs sehen sollen, als Madamme Hoch meinte, sie sollen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen um die Beule zu verarzten."

Beide Mädels lachten wieder und auch Sirius und James grinsten sich unter den Tarnumhang beeindruckt an, bis Anna auf einmal glücklich ins Schwärmen kam.

"Weißt du wie ich mich in Remus verliebt habe?"

Es war nicht nur Lilli, die den Kopf schüttelte, auch die Jungs schüttelten ihre Köpfe und hätte es auch gern gewußt.

"Er war wieder mal krank und... ist mitten im Unterricht umgekippt. Es war im 3. Jahr. Als ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam lag er auf dem Sofa... verletzlich... wie ein kleines Baby und es ging ihm so schlecht. Er war ganz blass und so allein. Ich blieb bei ihm sitzten und sah ihn einfach nur an und..."

Sie machte eine so lange Pause, dass James und Sirius unter dem Umhang die Worte "UND?" mit den Lippen formten.

"Und was?" fragte Lilli glücklicherweise für sie, da Anna absolut keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, von sich aus weiterzureden.

"Er hat im Schlaf gesprochen. Er hat... meinen Namen gesagt und... wie wunderschön er mich findet und... dass er schon so lange in mich verliebt ist... Ich hab mich irgendwie auch in ihn verliebt und... da ich ja wußte, dass er mich mag, hatte ich keine Panik in der 4. mit ihm zu gehen."

Unter dem Umhang winkte James Sirius zu und die drei gingen weiter durch das Porträt hindurch. Lilli und Anna waren so in Gedanken versunken, das sie gar nicht merkten, wie das Porträt aufging und sich wieder schloss.

"Jetzt tut es mir leid, das wir diese Auszeit genommen haben, wo er wieder so krank ist... Mondallergie..."

Lilli runzelte die Stirn.

"Was hat er?"

"Mondallergie, ihm wird bei Vollmond immer so schlecht."

Lilli fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie hielt das für eine Zaubererkrankheit.

"Sag mal, Anna... wie wärs wenn wir nachsehen was die Jungs da oben treiben. Komm schon, wenn sie um 10 schon ins Bett gehen, ist da bestimmt was faul. Und... du kannst nach Remus sehen. Er freut sich bestimmt."

Anna warf kurz einen Blick zur Treppe und nickte schließlich begeistert. Beide sprangen auf und rannten die Treppen hinauf. Sie fanden den Schlafsaal der Jungs sehr schnell. Kichernd rissen sie die Tür auf und wollten schon: HEY schreien als sie bemerkten das keiner von ihnen hier drinn schlief. Nicht mal Remus, der doch angeblich krank war?

"Wo sind sie hin?" fragte Lili verwirrt.

Unter den Tarnumhang machten sie sich durch die Geheimgänge mitten auf den Weg raus auf die Ländereien bis zur peitschenden Weide, wo sie den Umhang ablegten und sich einer nach dem anderen in seine Animagus Gestalt verwandelten. Peter als Ratte kriechte unter die Weide und berührte den Knoten, der sie stoppen ließ. Promt sprangen auch James als Hirsch und Sirius als Hund in das Loch hinab. Sie kamen genau pünktlich. Remus hatte sich noch nicht verwandelt. Er saß in der Hütte und winkte ihnen zu als sie herein kamen und sich zurück verwandelten.

"Hey, Moony, weißt du was?" begann James lächelnd und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich glaub... du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um Anna zu machen. Sie liebt dich... und zwar absolut."

Remus sah ihn etwas verwirrt an als auch Sirius seine Hand auf Remus andere Schulter legte.

"Yup, die kleine ist verrückt nach dir. Das wird wieder zwischen euch. Also versuch uns heute Abend etwas heil zu lassen."

Remus sah die beidennoch immer merkwürdig an, doch es blieb keine Zeit mehr für große Reden. Remus verwandelte sich schreiend und kreischend in einen Werwolf und auch die anderen verwandelten sich in ihre Animaugs Gestalt.

Lilli und Anna wußten nicht wieso sie das taten, aber sie kehrten nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurück sondern wollten auf die Jungs warten. Die Zeit verging und irgendwann schliefen sie doch tatsächlich auf den Betten ein. Es war früh morgens, als die Sonne wieder schien und die Mädels von lautem getramper und Männerstimmen wach wurden, die auf den Schlafsaal zuliefen.

"Man, Moony war aber echt bissig heut Nacht..." hörten sie James Stimme und stutzten bei dem Wort: Moony und bissig!

"Hab lauter Bisswunden. Wenn ich kein Hirsch wäre, würd ich beim nächsten mal auch als Werwolf rumrennen. Dann könntet ihr gleich zwei Fleischfres..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn James hatte die Tür geöffnet und in zwei total schockierte Gesichter geblickt. Als ihm klar wurde was er gerade getan hatte, klatschte er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Au Backe."


	11. Chapter 11

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) Was verwechselt? g Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest die FF schon gelesen. Hab sie nicht nur hier auf gepostet, aber ich wollts mal, weil ich mir dachte, dass es hier auch ein paar gibt, die sie vielleiche lesen wollen " Die FF umfaßt ungefähr 133 Chapter, hab allerdings einige Unterchaps gemacht und da ich noch etwas hier ergänzen werde, werden's wohl 140, vielleicht auch 150 g Mal guggen :) Hoffe, das hat dich jetzt nicht geschockt und du denkst dir OMD, so lang? Das halt ich doch nicht durch g :D Dickes Bussili Back! HDL :)

_Ac.Potterfan:_ lol Nein, ich muss zugeben, dass ichhier noch keine Vollmondnacht beschreiben wollte. Aber später wird einiges kommen, wenn gerne Vollmondnächte liest :) Das war der Anfang und da wollte ich nicht zu sehr ran gehen. Aber später werden noch einige Nächte kommen :) Viele Grüße Back :)

Here we Go:

Kapitel 11: About Friedships und Confidence

Eine ganze Weile lang passierte nichts. Anna und Lilli saßen noch immer auf dem Bett. Sie starrten die Jungs mit offenen Augen und heruntergelassener Kinnlade an. Peter, James und Sirius dagegen standen starr vor Schrecken in der offenen Tür. James Arm blutete und auch Sirius hielt sich eine kleine Wunde am rechten Arm..Keiner konnte ein Wort sagen. Dann... als ob alle es erst jetzt realisiert hätten, schloss James schnell die Tür hinter sich und die Mädels sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen von den Betten auf.

"Remus ist ein Werwolf?" brüllte Anna unglaubig.

"Shhhh," flüsterte Sirius und hielt den Zeigefinger vor dem Mund.

"Nein, ist er nicht. Wir haben nur ge---gescherzt..." versuchte Peter die Situation zu retten. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm, nicht etwa wegen dem total blödsinnigen Kommentar, sondern weil er tatsächlich etwas von sich gab.

"James, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Lilli war zu ihm hergekommen als sie die Blutungen sah und führte ihn mit sich zu seinem Bett. Er blutete an beiden Ärmeln und auch an der Brust sickerte Blut durch seinen Umhang. Sie hatte sofort ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche gezogen und damit seine Wunden abgetupft und James, obwohl es höllisch weh tat, mußte zugeben, dass es schön war sanft von Lilli verarztet zu werden als sonst von Peter und Sirius, die total rüpelhaft drüber wischten.

"War das... Remus?"

Noch immer sagte keiner der Jungs ein Wort, dann trafen sich die Blicke von Sirius und Anna und er schreckte zurück. Wenn Blicke Löcher verursachten, würde er aussehen wie Schweizer Käse.

"Ähm... Mädels..."

"Das war's ja?" brüllte diese wütend auf und alle Gesichter wandten sich Anna zu.

"Er ist ein Werwolf. Es gibt überhaupt keine Mondallergie. Er hat mich belogen und ihr habt alle mitgemacht."

"Anna, beruhig dich, bitte..." sagte Sirius und gestikulierte mit den Händen wild zur Türen rüber.

"Im Moment wißt es nur ihr, die Lehrer und wir, aber wenn du soweitermachst, weiß es bald der ganze Gryffindorturm.."

"WARUM? Warum hat er mir das nie erzählt? Vertraut er mir nicht? Dachte er, ich würde ihn fallen lassen, sobald ich das weiß?"

"Anna," flüsterte Sirius warnend aufs neue.

"Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen, verdammt noch mal. Mein Freund... mit dem ich seit 3 langen Jahren zusammen bin... ist ein Werwolf... Er hat mich 3 Jahre belogen und ICH HAB IHM GEGLAUBT. Dieser Schwachsinn von wegen Mondallergie und ihr habt alle auch noch daneben gestanden und mitgemacht. Wie konntet ihr nur?"

"Anna, hast du ihm denn von deinen Eltern erzählt? Nur mal so ganz nebenbei bemerkt." begann James und Anna wurde abrupt still. Sie sah aus als ob sie ertappt worden wäre. Sirius, Lilli und Peter wußten nicht worauf er hinaus wollte, aber sie schien es genau zu wissen.

"Das ist.." begann sie, doch James schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Nicht ganz was anderes. Es ist dasselbe. Schäm dich nicht wegen dem was du getan hast. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Genau so wenig wie Moony was dafür kann, dass er ein Werwolf ist..."

"Ahh..." rief Lilli plötzlich schockiert aus und sprang vom Bett auf.

"Er hat dich gebissen dann bist du... du... du..."

"Lils, nein," sagte Sirius und gestikulierte wieder wie ein Verrückter mit den Händen an die Tür.

"Könnt ihr nicht leise sein, Leute? Oder bald wissen es nicht nur wir, die Lehrer und der ganze Turm, sondern GANZ HOGWARTS."

"tschuldigung," murmelte Lilli und sah James verängstigt an. Noch immer stand sie einen Meter von ihm entfernt, gerade so als ob er eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte. Dieser runzelte bei diesem Anblick die Stirn und irgendwie konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sie auf die Probe zu stellen.

"Würdest du mich denn verlassen, wenn ich ein Werwolf werde?"

Sirius, Anna und Peter sahen zuerst James an, dann Lilli, dann wieder James, dann wieder Lilli, neugierig darauf, was sie nun sagen würde. Sie sagte eine Sekunde lang gar nichts, dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf und kam wieder zu ihm zurück auf das Bett. Sanft lehnte sie sich an ihn ran und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Nein... natürlich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich... würde dich genau so lieben wie jetzt. Wir könnten eben nur nicht bei Vollmond zusammen sein und unseren Kindern müssten wir dann auch irgendwie erklären, warum Papa einmal im Monat nicht hier ist."

James grinste zufrieden und drückte sie vorsichtig von sich weg.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lils. Ich bin kein Werwolf. Ich glaub... da ist noch was, das wir euch sagen sollten. Naja..."

Und so erzählten sie ihnen wie sie Animagi wurden, dass James ein Hirsch war, dass Sirius sich in ein Hund verwandeln konnte und das Peter mit ihrer Hilfe auch manchmal jetzt als Ratte rum lief. Die Mädchen waren sprachlos als sie das hörten, aber sie waren nicht böse, sauer oder aufgebracht, sondern überrascht, verwundert und... begeistert. Sie kannten niemanden, der sowas tun konnte oder überhaupt für seine Freunde getan hätte und die drei waren noch SCHÜLER, keine ausgebildeten Zauberer.

"Remus hat wirkliches Glück..." begann Anna nachdenklich, "dass er solche Freunde wie euch hat, die solche Wunden auf sich nehmen nur um bei ihm sein zu können."

Lilli hatte James Wunden mittlerweile versorgt und Anna hatte sich erbarmt, sich um Sirius kleinen Kratzer zu kümmern. Peter war als Ratte viel zu flink und klein um auch nur eine Schramme abzubekommen.

"Aber jetzt versteh ich eure Spitznamen," sagte Anna und tupfte unsanft auf Sirius Wunde, der dabei das Gesicht verzog.

"Ich mein, Prongs-Hirsch, Padfoot-Hund, Wormtail-Ratte, Moony-...Werwolf."

Sie hatte aufgehört zu tupfen und ruhte mit den Fingern auf der Wunde. Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie nur darauf ruhte.

"Ein Werwolf... Dass muß ich erst mal verdauen."

"Anna?"

"Sirius?"

"Willst mich nicht zufälligerweise umbringen, oder?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil du deine Nägel in mein Fleisch versenkt hast.."

"Oh, Mist..."

Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und blickte entschuldigend drein.

"tschuldigung."

"Machs bloß nicht noch mal.Remus ist hart genug."

"Er liegt jetzt übrigens im Krankenflügel und wird vorraussichtlich heut Nachmittag entlassen. Wenn du ihn besuchen willst, Anna. Ich denke, ihr habt einiges nachzuholen."

James sah sie vielsagend an. Anna nickte, jedoch wußte sie nicht ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Irgendwo hatte James Recht. Sie verbargen zuviel voreinander. James wandte sich Lilli zu und lächelte sie glücklich an. Während er ihr sanft eine rote Strähne hinter das Ohr strich, hörte sie ihn leise flüstern: "Ich liebe dich... und auch dein Verständnis."

"Ich liebe dich auch..." sagte sie leise und beugte sich vor um ihn sanft zu küssen... doch bevor es dazu kam, hörten sie ein unglaublich auffälliges Übelkeitsgeräusch in ihrer Nähe, beide wandten sich unsicher zur Seite, wo Anna, Sirius und Peter standen und sich ihre Finger in den Mund steckten um wieder mal einen Kotzanfall zu miemen.

Es war Nachmittag. Remus wachte im Krankenflügel auf und fühlte sich noch ziemlich schlapp. Madamme Pomfrey war sofort auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihm einen Stärkungstrank in die Hand gedrückt mit dem Befehl ihn ganz auszutrinken. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und nachdem er das Zeug runtergewürgt hatte, hörte er vertraute Stimmen. Promt hellte sich seine Laune auf.

"Hey, altes Haus..."

"Moony, alter Junge, alles klar?"

James, Sirius, Peter und auch... Lilli und Anna waren hereingekommen und hatten sich zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt. Sein Blick wanderte über seine Freunde durch zu seiner... Freundinn... Oder ex-Freundinn? Sie sah ihn an und er bemerkte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Anna war hier... um nach ihm zu sehen.

"Ähm... Moony..." begann James und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Ich glaub, wir müssen dir was beichten...Aber... es ist nicht schlecht, denken wir mal."

"Was denn?"

"Die Mädels... wissen es... Is blöd gelaufen, wir haben nicht aufgepasst und uns verplappert..."

Remus sagte nichts.Er wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Anna, die ihn zwar auch angesehen hatte... aber... ihre Augen waren voller Enttäuschung.

"Ähm... Leute... könnt ihr uns mal alleine lassen?"

"Sicher..."

James nahm Lilli und ging mit ihr raus, gefolgt von Sirius und Peter.

Anna hatte sich, kaum dass sie zur Tür rauswaren, zu Remus ans Bett gesetzt und leicht gelächelt.

"Wieso hast du's mir nie gesagt? Ich mein... Rem, wir sind seit über 3 Jahren zusammen... wir schlafen miteinander... und du belügst mich fast jeden Monat aufs neue..."

"Ich... Ich weiß..."

Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, dem die Leviten gelesen wurde. Wie damals, dachte Anna leise.

"Anna, es tut mir leid. Ich... ich wußte nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte und... zu lügen... schien mir das einfachste."

"Aber Rem, James, Sirius und Peter wissen es doch auch. Vertraust du ihnen denn mehr als mir? Dachtest du wirklich, wenn ich es erfahre, dann lass ich dich fallen? Ich bin nicht so eine..."

"Ich... Es tut mir leid."

"Liebst... liebst du mich denn kein bisschen..." fragte sie leise und ihre Stimme krächzte fast vor Trauer. Remus sah sofort wieder zu ihr hin und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.

"Doch," antwortete er auf der Stelle. „Sogar sehr. Ich hab dich immer geliebt. Als wir uns in der ersten Klasse trafen, da warst du die einzige, die mit mir befreundet sein wollte... von den ganzen Mädels. Du warst nett zu mir, wo andere mich links liegen ließen. Mit dir, Sirius, James und Peter... schien mein Leben vollkommen zu sein. Mir ging es gut... auch zu Vollmond. Ich hatte einfach Angst, wenn du es erfährst, wär alles vorbei."

"..."

"Ist es vorbei, Anna?"

Eine Sekunde, nur eine einzige kleine Sekunde, konnte er in ihren Augen Enttäuschung und Leid sehen und dann lächelte sie und gab ihm damit die Wärme zurück, die bis dahin aus seinem Inneren verschwunden war.

"Nein... Ich liebe dich... und der Sex ist immerhin animalisch..."

Beide begannen zu lachen und Anna stürzte sich zu Remus aufs Bett und riss ihn mit sich runter. Er strahlte sie regelrecht an.

"Aber nicht beißen..." flüsterte sie liebevoll, bevor sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihn sanft küsste.

James, Sirius, Lilli und Peter gingen unterdessen auf den Ländereien herum um frische Luft zu schnappen. Es war Samstag und eigentlich eiskalt draußen, da ja bald Winter kam, doch keiner von ihnen hatte große Lust irgendetwas zu tun. Sie ließen sich irgendwo am Ufer nieder. Lilli schmiegte sich an James an, der am Baum lehnte und friedlich vor sich hindöste, während Peter daneben saß und hin und herblickte. Sirius blickte die beiden einen Moment vergnügt an. Er freute sich für James und er sah die beiden gerne so harmonisch zusammen, doch irgendwie musste er das tun. Er zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus und ging langsam auf den See zu. James wunderte sich einen Augenblick was sein Freund da eigentlich trieb, bis er sah, dass dieser tatsächlich ins eiskalte Wasser ging, sich zu ihnen umdrehte und breit grinste.

"Hey, Padfoot, unterlass das," sagte James ernst und auch Lilli stieß sich von James ab als ihr klar wurde, was Sirius gleich tun würde.

"Wehe, Sirius. Wenn du es wagst dann..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon machte es platsch und beide waren nass von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Schuhen.

"SIIIRIUUUUUS," brüllte James und warf sich noch vollständig angezogen auf seinen Freund drauf und drückte ihn ins Wasser. Er war ja sowieso schon nass, da machte mehr oder weniger nichts aus. Lilli blieb einen Moment stehen, nicht wissend ob sie da nun mitmachen sollte, oder ob sie sich raushalten sollte, da sie jedoch schon mal nass war... machte sie auch mit und warf sich auf die beiden Jungs drauf, die kurz laut aufjaulten, bevor sie sie ins Wasser drückte. Peter blieb sitzten und sah lachend zu, wie sich drei angezogene Hogwartschüler im Wasser herumwälzten und sich gegenseitig ständig unter neuen Wellen begruben.

_**Frank: Jetzt weiß ich woher das verprügelungsgerücht kommt. **_

_**Lilli: Ich hab sie nicht verprügelt. **_

_**Frank: Sie schrien wie am Spieß **_

_**Lilli: Hab sie trotzdem nicht verprügelt. Ihr und eure Fantasien, also echt. **_

**_Frank: Das war erst der Anfang. Es gibt noch viel mehr, Lils_**

Gut eine Stunde später hatte sich Lilli in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückgezogen um zu duschen und sich etwas frisches anzuziehen, bevor sie sich erkälten würde. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und trocknete sich die lockigen Haare mit einem Handtuch ab, als die Tür aufging und Alice herein kam.

"Na, du... die ganze Schule hat euch beim BADEN gesehen..."

Lilli lachte vergnügt.

"Es ist eiskalt um diese Jahreszeit und ihr drei plantscht heiter in dem eisigen Wasser umher.. Bist du verrückt?."

"Weißt du, Al... 's komisch. Früher hätt ich sowas nie gemacht, aber... mit James zusammen scheint mir alles noch so sinnloses verdammt schön und kostbar. Ich bin glücklich mit ihm... ganz gleich was wir tun. Auch bei so einem blödsinn wie im Winter im Wasser herumblödeln..."

"Man, wenn ich dir letztes Jahr noch gesagt hätte, dass du dich mal in James verliebst, dann würde ich heute nicht mehr leben um meinen Sieg zu genießen."

"So wild war ich gar nicht," sagte Lilli gespielt beleidigt.

"Und ob, hast du die drei Ohrfeigen vergessen, die du James verpaßt hast? Und jeder spricht noch immer von deiner Trennung mit Malfoy, den du fast verprügelt hast."

"Hab ich nicht..."

Alice lachte vergnügt über Lilli's Reaktion.

"Oh doch, du bist ne ganz a wilde. Das warst du schon immer."

"Soweit ich mich erinnere hat Anna Watson ein Feilchen verpaßt. Nicht ich.."

"Nein, aber du hättest es auch gut sein können... Nein, im Ernst..."

Sie setzte sich neben Lilli aufs Bett und strahlte sie freudig an.

"Es ist schön, dass James dir das mit dem Vorwurf nicht übel nimmt."

"Hm?"

"Ich mein, hey, so wie der damals abgegangen ist, dachte ich, der bringt dich um, sobald du einen Fuß in sein Anwesen setzt. Immerhin ist er ja vor dir geflüchtet und sowas hat der Herr Schulsprecher ja noch nie getan... ... ... .. Lilli?"

Ihre Freundinn war mit einem mal vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und Alice mußte sie anstupsen damit sie ihr wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Lils, was ist los?"

"Ich... Alice... Du weißt das ja noch gar nicht..."

"Was weiß ich nicht?"

Lilli schluchzte leise.

"James... hat unseren Streit vergessen. Vergessenszauber... von irgendjemanden... "

Lilli wollte Alice damals nicht beunruhigen und Voldemord's Namen erwähnen, da James offensichtlich versuchte das ganze zu verdrängen.

"Wa-Was?" fragte sie schockiert.

"Aber wer...? Wie...? Warum...?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wir wissen es nicht. Naja, jedenfalls hab ich James vom Streit erzählt und er fands eher amüsant. Aber... ich frage mich jetzt... wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, wenn niemand den Vergessenszauber auf ihn angewandt hätte. Wären wir dann auch jetzt noch ein Paar? Oder... hätte er mir vielleicht gar nicht verziehen?"

"Oh, Lili... das ist... echt... SCH...eibenkleister.."

Ihre Freundinn sah sie verwundert an.

"Hab ich von nem Muggel... Und was willst du jetzt tun? Bezüglich James mein ich."

"Ich weiß nicht... jetzt ist alles anders, Alice. Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt. Wenn jetzt alles aufkommt und... wenn er sich doch wieder daran erinnert. Wenn er dann Schluß macht, ich glaub, das überleb ich nicht."

"Ach, Schwachsinn, Lils. Er liebt dich genau so wie du ihn und wenn ich das sagen darf: Wesentlich länger als du. Er ist doch schon seit der 4. Klasse hinter dir her. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er wegen so einer Kleinigkeit eure schwer erarbeitete Beziehung aufgibt."

Lilli lächelte leicht. Nein, sie glaubte es nicht, aber sie hatte Angst davor, dass es passieren könnte. So sehr sie ihn auch liebte, sie wußte nicht, wie er in manchen Situation reagierte... Und diese war eine davon.

Nein, quatsch. Nicht mal Dumbledore kann ihn aufheben. Das wird nicht passieren. James wird sich nicht daran erinneren... und selbst wenn... er wird genau so für mich fühlen...Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Wir gehören einfach zusammen. redete sie sich immer wieder ein. Doch die Angst... die blieb.

Nachdem sie ihre Haare mit einem Zauber abgetrocknet hatte, kam sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter, wo James schon erwartungsvoll auf sie zukam und sie in seinen Armen herumwirbelte, als wäre sie eine Feder.

"Ich liebe dich, Lilli Evans... Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Zauberer der Welt," lachte er und fiel mit ihr auf die Couch nieder.

"Sucht euch ein Zimmer," ertönte es von der Seite. Alice, Sirius und Peter standen mit rollenden Augen neben ihnen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ac.Potterfan:_ Ja, gibt noch viele :) Super, dass es dir gefallen hat :)

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) +g+ Ja, am Anfang waren auch nur insgesamt 50 geplant. " aber die FF ist bei den anderen relativ gut angekommen und so wurde es dann doch ein Mammutprojekt :) Hab die FF noch in einem Harrypotter-Forum reingestellt :) Willst den Link haben? " Dickes Bussili!

_Lily Evans James Potter:_

Also falls du doch noch mal hier rein schaust, was ich doch sehr hoffe, dann sag mir doch bitte wo die FF mit nur 112 Chaps drinn steht? Wenn dem so ist, dann ist die FF geklaut worden und da versteh ich keinen Spaß! Between the Frontier ist 100 mein Werk und hat außerdem 133 Chaps!Ich habe niemanden erlaubt, sie irgendwohin zu posten, ohne meine Erlaubnis! Und sollte dies der Fall sein, dann gib mir den Link! Solltest du das HP-Forum meinen, ja, ich bin die Autorin BlackPrincess. Wußte ja nicht, dass ich deswegen eine Pflicht eingegangen bin mich überall unter diesem Namen anzumelden O.o" Hab ich jetzt etwa den Stempel auf lebenslänglich bekommen oder was+bösegugg+ Falls ich rausfinden sollte, dass jemand meine FF geklaut hat und irgendwoanders gerade verunstaltet hat, dann werd ich ganz böse, dass kannst du mir aber glauben! BtF war meine erste FF und ich habe verdammt viel Arbeit reingestellt, wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass mein erstes Baby absichtlich von jemanden geklaut und unvollständig irgendwo unter seinem Namen reingestellt wurde, dann werd ich verdammt sauer!

Chap 11: just a little hope

_**Es war 23 Uhr nachts. Alice, Frank, Peter und Remus waren gegangen. Der Chefheiler hatte zwar eingewilligt das drei Freunde bleiben durften, aber 7 waren nun wirklich zuviel. Lilli lag auf dem Bett neben James und blickte zu ihm rüber. Sie hatte sich wie eine Katze eingerollt, der Kopf lag auf ihre Hände. Sirius saß auf dem Stuhl, den Kopf bereits in die Brust gesunken und die Augen geschlossen. Anna lag auf dem Bett hinter ihm, die Bettdecke über sich gezogen und ganz klein zusammen gerollt. Lilli konnte nicht schlafen. Sie war nicht müde, sie wußte eigentlich gar nicht was sie fühlte. James hatte sich kein bißchen mehr gerührt und der Heiler meinte, es wäre ein schlechtes Zeichen. **_

"_**Wir geben ihm Zeit bis morgen Mittag. Wenn sich bis dahin keine Besserung zeigt, Mrs. Potter, dann befürchte ich, gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr. Es tut mir leid." **_

_**Diese Worte hallten immer wieder in ihren Gedanken wieder. Mrs. Potter, sie hatte sich richtig an diesen Namen gewöhnt. Lilli war sehr altmodisch in dieser Hinsicht. Es gab ja Muggel, die ihren eigenen Namen bei der Hochzeit behielten, aber sie wollte James Namen haben. Sie hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern und zu ihrer Schwester Petunia gehabt, doch James Eltern, hatte sie von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen. Sie wußte gar nicht, wie zwei Menschen so gut und nett sein konnten... doch sie lebten nicht mehr. James hatte sie verloren, vielleicht... hatte er damit seinen Lebenswillen verloren. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als ob er gar nicht mehr leben wollte, als ob er sich absichtlich in jeden Kampf stürzte. **_

"_**Hey, Lilli..." **_

_**Sie schreckte hoch als sie James Stimme hörte. Starr vor Angst blickte sie zu ihm aufs Bett und stellte verwirrt fest, dass er tief und fest schlief... sie drehte sich zur Tür von wo aus sie die Stimme gehört hatte. Er stand da, lässig lehnte er an der Wand und lächelte. Es war das Lächeln von damals, bevor sie aus Hogwarts kamen, bevor ihr Leben so schwer und ernst wurde. **_

"_**Ich träume... richtig?" **_

"_**Nein, Lils. Zum träumen müsste man schlafen. Das ist deine Fantasie..." **_

"_**Meine Fantasie?" **_

"_**Sicher, du sehnst dich nach mir und deswegen bin ich hier. Beachte meinen Körper dort gar nicht." **_

_**Sie blickte zurück zu James und dann wieder an die Tür. Er stand noch immer da. **_

"_**Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig. **_

"_**Weiß nicht, sag du's mir. Das ist deine Fantasie. Ich bin nur ein Gedanke von dir." **_

"_**Wieso widersprichst du mir dann?" **_

"_**Weil du es so willst." **_

"_**Ich... will es nicht." **_

"_**Weißt du überhaupt was du willst?" **_

"_**Wieso tust du das?" fragte sie aufgebracht und wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber sie konnte ihre Tränen einfach nicht zurück halten. Sie hatte soviel geweint, dass es ein Wunder war, das sie noch immer Tränen besaß. **_

"_**Lils, finde dich damit ab. Ich liege da und werde dich verlassen. Ich werde in den Himmel fahren und du wirst allein hier zurück bleiben. Mit unserem Baby." **_

"_**Baby? James, ich kann nicht schwanger werden und du weißt das. Du bist nicht meine Fantasie. Du würdest nicht so reden, wenn es das wäre." **_

_**Und sie erschreckte, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte. Er war echt. Sie sah, wie die Matraze unter ihm nachgab und seine Nähe, auch sie war real. Er war real.**_

"_**Du mußt das akzeptieren und los lassen. Mich los lassen... Ich liebe dich, Lilli. Mehr als ich jeh jemand anderen geliebt habe. Ich hab dir alles gegeben was ich hatte und... letztenendes war es nicht genug." **_

"_**Nein, Jam-." **_

"_**Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Lils..." sagte er lachend und es hörte sich genau so an wie James, verdammt, das war er. Ganz sicher. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sanft. Sie konnte ihn spüren, konnte ihn fühlen... Er war echt, keine Einbildung. **_

"_**Pass auf den kleinen auf. Er wird mal etwas ganz besonderes werden." **_

"_**Auf wen?" **_

"_**Unser Baby." **_

"_**James, hast du 's vergessen? Ich kann doch nicht schwanger werden." **_

"_**Pah, Mediziner. Lils, wir sind Zauberer. Wir vollbringen Wunder... Du warst für mich immer ein kleines Wunder in meinem Leben." **_

_**Sie blickte auf und bemerkte seine hübschen, hasselnussbraunen Augen. Sie waren so sanft und wunderschön. So voller Liebe und Vertrauen, wie damals in Hogwarts. Sie hatte den alten James in der letzten Zeit vermisst. Nach so viel Leid und Trauer, hatte er sich verändert... **_

"_**Also, pass auf den kleinen auf. Hey, wie wärs denn mit... Michael?" **_

"_**Michael?" **_

"_**Nach meinem Vater. Aber moment mal... dann hieße ich ja James Michael und der kleine... Michael junior? Schlechte Idee... Michael James? Nein, auch nicht gut... Wie wärs... mit meinem Großvater? Er hieß Harold. Der kleine heißt dann... Harry James Potter." **_

"_**Das ist ein sehr schöner Name..." **_

"_**Denk ich auch." **_

"_**Und... wie soll ich dann leben? Ohne dich an meiner Seite." **_

"_**Sirius wird bei dir bleiben. Und Remus und Anna und Alice... und Frank... und Peter... und..." **_

"_**Ich will aber nur dich." **_

"_**Ja, das wollen viele... Aua..." **_

_**Lilli hatte ihm hart auf die Schulter gehauen und tatsächlich hörte sie das echo des klatschen im Raum wieder. **_

"_**Idiot." **_

_**Er legte seine Hand um ihre Wange und strich mit der anderen sanft eine lockige Strähne hinters Ohr. Seine Augen funkelten sie liebevoll an. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lilli... du darfst das nie vergessen... Ich liebe dich... und... du bist die einzige, die mich überhaupt noch hier hält... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkommen kann. Aber wenn nicht..." **_

"_**James, nein..." **_

"_**Wenn nicht, Lils. Dann versprich mir... weiter zu leben und... vielleicht findest du ja einen neuen, doch BITTE, bitte nicht noch mal Malfoy. Ich würde mich im Grabe umdrehen wenn du das tätest." **_

"_**Hör auf darüber zu scherzen, James." **_

"_**Das war mein voller Ernst." **_

_**Er beugte sich sanft zu ihr vor. Und während sie ihre Augen schloss um das zu genießen was gleich kam, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihre, spürte seine Zunge an ihrer, spürte ihn. **_

"_**Leb wohl, Lils. Ich liebe dich." **_

"_**JAMES; NEIN." **_

_**Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte sie auf. Sirius und Anna waren auf ihren Plätzen hochgeschreckt und hatten sich sofort zu ihr begeben als sie sie zitternd da sitzten sahen. Lilli blickte sich suchend nach James um, James, der doch gerade noch auf ihrem Bett saß... und dann... blickte sie rüber zu James Bett... er lag da, friedlich schlafend... Vorsichtig schritt sie von ihrem Bett auf James zu. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Herzen, als ob etwas passiert wäre. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie noch nie getäuscht, doch sie wünschte sich, dass es sie diesmal getäuscht hätte. **_

"_**Lilli? Was ist los?" fragte Anna besorgt, aber sie hatte die Freundinn nicht wahr genommen. Sie kam langsam auf James zu und dann wurde es sichtbar... Blut lag auf dem Bettlaken... **_

_**Anna war sofort rausgestürmt um den Chefheiler zu benachrichtigen, der mit einigen Heilerinen zurück kam und die Truppe raus schickte. Wieder hatten sie sich mit James drinnen eingesperrt. Lilli stand da, zitternd und voller Angst. Sirius nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber sie schluchzte: "Er war da..." **_

"_**Wer?" **_

"_**James. Er hat sich von mir ver...verab...schiedet." **_

"_**Nein, Lils. Das war nur ein böser Alptraum." **_

"_**Nein, war es nicht... es war... re...real. Er ist weg, Sirius... Ich..." **_

"_**NEIN," sagte er entschlossen, hatte Lilli an die Schulter gefasst und sie mit ernstem eindringlichem Blick angesehen.**_

"_**Lilli, denk das nicht. Hör zu, wenn du aufgibst, dann wird er auch aufgeben. Wenn wir nicht mehr an seine Heilung glauben, dann wird er das auch nicht. Dann stirbt er wirklich. Lilli, wenn du ihn jetzt aufgibst, dann verurteilst DU ihm zum tode. James ist ein Kämpfer, aber ohne seine Freunde, hat er nichts wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Bitte, BITTE gib nich auf..." **_

"_**Ich..Ich?" **_

"_**Lils, er wird es schaffen. Wenn wir an ihn glauben und bei ihm bleiben. Wir lassen ihn nicht gehen... ja?" **_

_**Sirius hatte sie so fest angesehen und sein Blick war so voller Leid und Schmerz und doch... sah sie einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, den er einfach nicht weggeben wollte. Sie nickte schließlich. **_

"_**Lils, wenn du ihn nicht gehen lässt... dann geht er auch nicht. Das hat er mir versprochen." **_

"_**Was meinst du?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. **_

"_**... Es war damals... kurz vor Weihnachten. Als er mir das Versprechen gab... Wißt ihr nicht mehr... als Voldemord seinen Weg wiedermal auf das Anwesen der Potters gefunden hatte?" **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Lilli war nicht dabei, Sirius... Und ich weiß nicht... ob sie das eigentlich jeh erfahren sollte..." **_

"_**Jetzt ist es eh zu spät..."**_

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. Die meisten Schüler verließen Hogwarts um bei ihren Familien zu sein. Lilli war anfangs sehr traurig gewesen, weil sie glaubte, alleine da bleiben zu müssen. James und Sirius sprachen die ganze Zeit von Weihnachten auf Wing-Castle. James hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen Lilli zu fragen ob sie mitkommen wollte, denn er hatte es die ganze Zeit für selbstverständlich gehalten bis die beiden wiedermal darüber sprachen und sie ihnen mit einer schneidenden Stimme viel Spaß wünschte. James hatte sie perplex angesehen und gemeint: "Ähm, Lils, du bist doch auch dabei, oder?"

"Wie denn? Ihr seit auf Wing-Castle und ich hier."

"Wie, du kommst nicht mit?"

"Du hast nicht gefragt."

"... Heiliger Hippogreif. Ich hab dich nicht gefragt? Ich dachte, das hätt ich schon. Sorry, Lils, deswegen läufst du seit ner Woche wie'n saurer Apfel rum. Also, Lilli Julianna Evans, willst du mit zu meinen Eltern über Weihnachten kommen? Sie haben dich herzlich eingeladen."

"Natürlich..."

Glücklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mehrmals auf die Wange. Dann rutschte sie an ihm wieder auf das Sofa hinab und lächelte nun auch Sirius an.

"Ja, ja, Mädel. Aber das eins klar ist: Ich will auch noch was von ihm haben. Kannst ja zu Anna rüber gehen."

"Anna?"

"Fährt doch zu ihrem großen Bruder mit Remus. Sie will die beiden einander bekannt machen. Scheint langsam doch ernster zu werden."

Sirius grübelte. Er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen aber seiner Meinung nach gaben Anna und Remus schon ein ulkiges Paar ab. Er, strohblond, sie pechschwarz. Er mit Brille und wahnsinnig klug, sie, bildhübsch und besserwisserisch. Er, zurückhaltend und höflich, sie, binnen einer Millisekunde bei Tollwut. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf um den Gedanken rauszubekommen.

Lilli freute sich wahnsinnig wieder nach Wing-Castle zurückzukehren. Sie hatte James Eltern und ihre Adoptivtochter June richtig ins Herz geschlossen und freute sich auf das erste schöne Weihnachten nach 6 Jahren. Seit dem sie eine Hexe war, schien das Leben bei Evan's zuHause mehr ein Höllentrip als Urlaub zu sein. Sie fuhren mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach KingsCross wo James Vater schon mit dem Portschlüssel auf sie wartete. James Mutter hatte die gesamte Truppe herzlich umarmt als sie im Schloss ankamen. Die kleine June war sofort zu James gekrabbelt und er hatte seine neue kleine Schwester lachend in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Na, mein kleiner Schatz..."

Das Baby grinste und klatschte heiter mit den Händen.

"Komm, Lilli, ich zeig dir erst mal das Zimmer, das die nächsten zwei Wochen dir gehören wird, ja?"

Maria nickte sie zu sich rüber und die beiden Mädels schritten die weißen Marmortreppen nach oben.

"Na, Junge, läufts gut zwischen euch beiden?" fragte Michael seinen Sohn und nahm ihm die kleine June ab.

"Sicher... Es ist genau so, wie ich es wollte, Dad, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Dad, erinnerst du dich an das Lilienherz?"

"Lilienherz? Ja."

"Glaubst du, es gibt hier noch eins?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wieso fragst du?"

"Oh, Prongs, glaubst du wirklich noch an den Schwachsinn?" fragte Sirius unglaublich.

"Das ist kein Schwachsinn, Padfoot. Die ist real. Mein Großvater hat es meiner Großmutter geschenkt und ich hab gesehen, dass ihr Wunsch wahr wurde."

"Was war das für ein Wunsch?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Das sie nicht ohne ihn weiterleben möchte und dass er immer bei ihr sein sollte. Sie sind ja auch zusammen gestorben."

"Dazu brauchte es keine Lilie, nur ne Menge Todesser," sagte Sirius sarkastisch und schüttelte bei der Naivität seines besten Freundes nur noch den Kopf.

"Nun gut, Junge, wenn du willst. Versuchs doch mal, mit dem Tanorus-Hügel. Dort dürften noch welche wachsen, aber geh nicht zu weit hinaus. Du weißt, die Hälfte davon gehört uns nicht und der Schutzzauber ist nur über unserem Anwesen gelegt."

"Hey, keine Panik auf der Titanic..."

Beide Männer sahen ihn perplex an, woraufhin James amüsiert mit den Händen abwinkte.

"Muggelspruch."

Maria und Lilli kamen wieder herunter und Lilli schlang plötzlich glücklich ihre Arme um James, der davon fast etwas überrumpelt wurde.

"Das ist ein unglaubliches Schloss..." sagte sie begeistert und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Und du bist ein unglaubliches Mädchen. Ich liebe dich, Lilli..."

Er nahm ihre Hand und wollte gerade raus gehen als Sirius sich hinter ihm räusperte. Beide blieben stehen und Lili sah verwirrt zu wie James sich grinsend um drehte.

"Ja, dich lieb ich auch, Padfoot. Na komm schon, du überdimensionales Baby."

Und mit einem Grinsen folgte dieser den beiden nach draußen. James Eltern blieben im Wohnzimmer und lachten. Michael hatte seinen Arm um Maria's Schultern gelegt und seine Frau liebevoll zu sich gezogen. Beide sahen ihnen eine Weile lang nach.

"Ich glaube... wir können getrost gehen..." sagte Michael leise, "Unser Junge ist in guten Händen..."

Die drei hatten beschlossen Anna und Remus zu besuchen um zu sehen wie sie sich machten. James und Sirius kannten Han und sie wußten, dass es bestimmt lustig werden würde. So reisten sie mit Flohpulver nach Chesters Peak, einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Little Surrey und kamen im Kamin der Familie White wieder heraus. James war der erste, der heraus trat und in eine sehr amüsante Runde blickte. Han, ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann mit breiten Schultern und langen Beinen saß auf dem Sofa. Neben ihm saß eine blonde, lockige Frau mit feuerrotem Lippenstift und gleichfalls sehr langen Beinen. Ihr Anblick erinnerte James an eine lebendige Barbiepuppe. Direkt vor ihnen saßen Remus und Anna auf dem Sofa, nicht händchenhaltend und auch nicht beisammen, mehr war ein halber Meter zwischen ihnen, gerade so, wie zwei Teenager, die sich eine Strafpredigt von ihrem Erzieher anhörten.

"Tach, allerseits," winkte James und trat zur Seite um Sirius und dann Lilli herein zu lassen.

"James, Sirius... und du bist?"

"Lilli Evans, Sir..." sagte diese etwas eingeschüchtert, da Han sie um gut 2 Köpfe überragte und sein Anblick nun doch leicht autoritär wirkte.

"Freut mich. Anna's Freundinn ja?"

"Ähm, ja, Sir."

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Anna neugierig als sich die drei auf den dritten freien Sofa setzten.

"Euch besuchen," erklärte James.

"Das ist Dolores Hafermann..." stellte Han seine Freundinn vor, die sie alle drei mit einem ziemlich giftigen Blick anmusterte. Bei James bleib sie stehen und schien ihn gleich doppelt zu zuntersuchen.

"Du bist also James Michael Potter?"

"So werd ich jedenfalls genannt..." antwortete dieser monoton und Anna prustete in ihr Wasserglas.

"Verzeihung," sagte sie sofort als Han sie böse anblickte.

"Na dann... lassen wir euch mal alleine. Man sieht sich."

Han zog seine Freundinn auf die Beine und ging mit ihr Arm in Arm hinaus. James, der ihnen kurz nachgesehen hatte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Anna und Remus zu, die jetzt eng beisammen saßen und ihre Hände ineinander verhackt hatten.

"So ne dumme Fotze," sagte sie aufgebracht.

"Wie zum Henker hat die es geschafft mit Han zusammen zu kommen?" fragte Sirius und zeigte angewidert mit dem Zeigefinger zu ihnen hinaus.

"Keine Ahnung. Haben sich im Ministerium kennengelernt und sind jetzt unzertrennlich. Aber sie widert mich an.Glaubt immer jeden Vorschriften machen zu müssen. Sie will hier einziehen und ERLASSE einführen. In einem Haus wo höchstens drei Personen wohnen. Das ist doch verrückt."

"Ja, und wie..." bestätigte Sirius. Remus hatte dazu nichts gesagt, sondern nur seine Freundinn zärtlich in seinen Armen gehalten.

"Leute, lasst uns ausgehen. Ich brauch jetzt ein Butterbier, oder Feuerwhiskey, oder nen extra starken Chiliwodka."

Sie zog Remus auf die Beine und Sirius und James zogen Lilli auf die Beine.

"Zum KATER," riefen Anna, James und Sirius und zogen ihre beiden nichtsahnenden Freunde mit sich zum Kamin.

Nur wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich in der Kneipe "Zum Kater" das mehr einer jugendlichen Disco ähnelte. Es gab eine Tanzfläche, wo man sich austoben konnte, laute Musik dröhnte durch das gesamte Haus und ringsum standen Tische. Die 5 setzten sich an den Stammplatz in einer Ecke, als ihr Stammkellner zu ihnen kam. Es war eine hübsche, brünette, gutgebaute Dame, die Sirius vielsagend zuzwinkerte.

"Hallo, ihr lieben, was darfs heute sein?"

"Butterbier," bestellte Lilli.

"Für mich auch," stimmte Remus ihr zu.

"Chiliwodka," sagte Anna, James und Sirius neben ihr nickten eifrig.

"Kommt sofort," sagte diese, nahm den Zauberstab heraus und zauberte ihnen 5 Gläser her, die sich mit den jeweiligen Getränken auffüllten.

"Also dann, auf uns," begann James und hob das Glas.Alle stimmten mit ein und stießen ihre Gläser zusammen. Lilli und Remus machten große Augen als sie sahen dass James, Anna und Sirius ihr volles Glas auf Ex austranken.

"JAAAA," brüllte Anna, die als erste alles runtergeschluckt hatte.

"Gewonnen. Eure Runde."

Wieder füllten sich ihre Gläser mit den vorrigen Getränken.

"Was um Merlins Willen macht ihr da?" fragte Remus schockiert.

"Kampfsaufen," erklärte Sirius, die drei stießen wieder an und schluckten es aufs neue auf Ex hinab.Diesmal war James der schnellste.

"JAAAA," brüllte er auf. "Eure Runde."

Zu diesem Verhalten konnten Lilli und Remus nur unglaubig den Kopf schütteln. Die waren doch nicht mehr ganz dicht im Hirn.

"Na los, macht schon mit," bat Anna die beiden, doch Remus schüttelte vehemment den Kopf.

"Wir sind doch nach einem schon dicht."

"Ein Versuch, hey, Jeanny, noch mal 2 Chiliwodka's."

Und promt waren auch Remus und Lilli damit versorgt. Beide warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann nickten sie schließlich und alle 5 stießen an und tranken es auf Ex aus. Remus spuckte das Getränk wieder aus, während Lilli sich fast zu tode hustete. James, Sirius und Anna brachen daraufhin ihn brüllendes Gelächter aus.

Später am Abend torkelten die 5 durch die Straßen. Lilli und Remus vertrugen die Chiliwodka's absolut nicht und waren stockbesoffen, während Anna, Sirius und James die beiden mit sich zurück zogen.

"Wißt ihr was?" begann Anna lachend.

"Ich glaub, das ist keine gute Idee, wenn wir Remus so sturzbesoffen zu Han bringen. Das wirf ein wirklich schlechtes Bild auf sie."

James und Sirius nickten lachend.

"Dann halt allesamt zu mir. Wing-Castle heißt euch herzlich willkommen."

Dort angekommen, hatte James Lilli auf ihr Zimmer getragen und Remus bekam ein Gästezimmer. Die beiden waren sofort eingeschlafen. Sirius, Anna und James dagegen machten es sich in James Zimmer gemütlich und lachten noch immer über den Abend.

"Das Kampfsaufen müssen wir ihnen vielleicht noch beibringen?" bemerkte James und warf sich müde auf sein Bett. Anna und Sirius warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, dann sprangen sie auf und warfen sich ohne Erbarmen direkt auf James drauf.

"Hey, nein..." grummelte dieser und alle drei rollten als ein dicker Haufen auf den Boden zurück.

"Hey, Annna..." sagte James nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur kaputt auf dem Boden lagen.

"Ich will ein Lilienherz für Lilli pflücken."

"Ein Lilienherz? Du glaubst an den Schwachsinn."

Sirius prustete sie alle an, was James dazu brachte, beide von sich runterzustoßen und sich aufzurichten.

"Na, wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt, dann kommt doch mit. Dad meinte, dass auf dem Tanorus-Hügel vielleicht welche sind."

"Is gut," sagte Anna und sprang auf. James war zuerst überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich mit wollte, dann fiel ihm auf, das sie wohl auch schon sturzbesoffen war. Zu dritt schlichen sie sich auf den Garten, klauten sich drei Pferde und ritten mit ihnen hinaus Richtung des Tanorus-Hügel. Die frische Luft peitschte ihn dabei sanft ins Gesicht und gab ihnen dadurch auch wieder ihre Nüchternheit zurück.

"Hey, Prongs, weißt schon noch was dein Vater gesagt hat?"

"Was genau? Das Lilli mich auch umsonst bekommen hätte, oder dass die Hälfte des Tanorus-Hügels nicht uns gehört?"

"Nein, das der Schutzzauber nur übers Potteranwesen gelegt wurde."

Sie stoppten und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. James zuckte mit den Schultern und die drei gingen mit den Pferden neben sich weiter.

"Ach komm, Padfoot. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Voldemord sich genau in diesem Augenblick denkt: Wo befindet sich James Potter, damit ich ihm auflauern kann?"

Breit grinsend sahen sie sich in der Gegend um, Sirius und Anna mehr belustigt, da sie nicht an den Lilienquatsch glaubten.

"Du weißt nicht wo der gute seine Spitzel hat."

"Es weiß niemand, dass wir hier sind, außer wir drei."

"Aber Sirius hat Recht, James... Vielleicht sollten wir umkehren."

"Leute, ich kehre erst um, wenn ich das Lilienherz habe. Ich weiss es hier irgendwo ist. Ich kann es regelrecht fühlen. Mein Instinkt sagt mir... dass es hier ist.."

Sirius und Anna überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Die Nacht war eisig kalt und hier wanderten drei Teenager in einer Gegend umher, die nicht beleuchtet war. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten wild herum, der Wind schien stärker zu werden und graue Wolken brauten sich über sie zusammen.

"James..."

"Ja?"

"Das Anwesen der Potters ist hier zu Ende."

Anna war stehen geblieben, während James mit rollenden Augen weiter ging.

"Angsthase."

"Prongs, vielleicht hat sie ja recht."

"Padfoot, komm schon. Lass mich nicht im Stich. Ich hab sonst kein Geschenk für Lilli zu Weihnachten."

Sirius sah hin und hergerissen zwischen Anna und James umher.

"Komm schon, Anna... wir sind doch bei ihm."

"... Sirius, ich bring dich um, wenn uns wegen deiner Dummheit noch was passiert."

"WAAS?" fragte dieser entrüstet, "James wollte doch gehen."

"Ja, aber du stimmst ihm einfach zu..."

"Könnt ihr nicht weitersuchen und währenddessen streiten?"

Und je mehr sie in die Dunkelheit hinein schritten, desto merkwürdiger wurde es ihnen und langsam mußte auch James zugeben, dass ihn die Panik überkam. Es kam ein merkwürdiger Geruch nach modrigem etwas auf, wie etwas verfaultes.

"Also, wenn sich das Lilienherz hier einen Platz zum blühen ausgesucht hat, kann sie ja nicht schön sein," bemerkte Sirius angewidert.

Und dann geschah es. Ein Donner tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und schlug ganz in ihrer Nähe mit einem lauten Knall ein. Ihre Pferde hatten sich dabei erschrocken und mit einem harten Ruck von ihren Besitzern weggerissen um in schnellem Galopp ins dunkle nichts zu trabben. Die drei standen mit einem mal alleine mitten im Wald, umgeben von eiseskälte und Schatten.

"Expelliarmus."

Alle drei verloren ihre Zauberstäbe und sie flogen ins dunkle hinein. Eine Weile lang passierte nichts... dann... kam genau das wovor sie die ganze Zeit Angst hatten. In seiner schwarzen Kutte und seinem leichenblassen Gesicht wirkte er fast wie tot. Seine roten Augen leuchteten unheilvoll auf, sie sahen aus als ob sie in Blut getränkt wären. Hinter ihm kamen 6 seiner Diener, Todesser in schwarzen Roben. Menschen, die sie nicht kannten, doch deren Gesichter genau so düster und kalt wirkten, wie das ihres Herrn. James atmete flach. Er schien kein Wort heraus zu bekommen, angesichts dem, der vor ihm stand. Ihm war schlagartig bewußt geworden, dass er wegen ihm hier war und das er seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Die Todesser bauten sich in einem Kreis um sie auf und direkt vor ihm... nur einen Meter entfernt stand Voldemort...

Gott, was habe ich getan... war der einzige Gedanke, den James noch fassen konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ac.Potterfan:_ +g+ Ja, James überlebt es auf alle Fälle " Ging ja schlecht, immerhin hat die FF 133 Chaps und ohne ihn wärs doch langweilig +g+ Dickes Bussili!

_Dragon Coranzon: _Hi Süße :) +lol+ Ne, ich bin lieber gemein und lass es euch hier Stück für Stück lesen +g+ Aber falls ich wirklich eines Tages keine Lust mehr haben sollte (was ich stark bezweifle) hier die FF zu posten, dann lass ich den Link stehen, damit ihr auf alle Fälle zu Ende lesen könnt " Dickes Bussili!

Chap 12: Face to Face

Sirius, Anna und James waren sofort enger zusammen gerückt. Ohne Zauberstab konnten sie nichts gegen ihn ausrichten, das war ihnen klar. Voldemort war langsam um sie herum gegangen, seinen Blick, immer auf James gerichtet.

"Armer, armer James Potter," begann Voldemort zischend. Seine Stimme war fast wie eine Peitschte, die sich auf sie schlug.

"Niemand sagt ihm die Wahrheit, niemand traut sich, den armen James Potter weh zu tun, mit... der Wahrheit."

Dabei überkam ihm ein Lächeln. Lächeln? Das war normalerweise immer etwas gutes, bei ihm... war es ein fieses Grinsen. Er hatte etwas vor, das ahnten sie. Verdammt, Voldemort hatte immer etwas vor. Er war bekannt dafür nichts ohne einen Hintergedanken zu tun.

"Erstaunlich. Ich habe dich diesen Ort vergessen lassen und du kommst trotzdem wieder her. Deine Herz ist tatsächlich sehr stark und groß und es wird von mal zu mal größer. Trotz... des Schlammblutes an deiner Seite."

Sprach er da von Lilli?

"In dieser Hinsicht, hat mein Diener wirklich gnadenlos versagt. Aber er hat seine Strafe dafür bekommen. Die wichtigen Dinge, sollte man immer selbst erledigen, nicht wahr... James?"

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Allein, dass ihn dieser Abschaum duzte, brachte ihn zur Weißglut, doch er blieb ruhig, um seiner Freunde Willen.

"Ich weiß, du verabscheuchst die dunkle Macht, die unverzeihlichen Flüche, MICH... Nicht wahr?... "

Immer noch nichts. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürrt, er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht zu zittern.

"ANTWORTE MIR, POTTER. IMPERIO."

"Nein," brüllte Sirius, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gegen James gerichtet hatte. Er hatte seinen Freund blitzschnell weggezogen und beide lagen zwar mit einem schmerzenden Arm am Boden, aber die Wirkung war erflogreich. Der Fluch ging daneben.

"Wie edelmütig von deinen Freunden, dir beizustehen. Wo du dich doch gegen sie stellen wirst, eines Tages."

"NIEMALS," sagte James, der offenbar endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Er und Sirius waren mit Anna's Hilfe wieder aufgestanden und standen nun aufrecht da. Die ganze Wut, die sich bis jetzt zusammen gestaut hatte, flammte auf einmal auf.

"Das einzige was ich gedenke zu tun ist DICH umzubringen, für das was du meiner Familie angetan hast."

"Deiner Familie? Ja, dein Großvater... und deine Großmutter. Ich habe ihren Tot genossen. Die Angst im Ministerium wuchs. Ihr Zaubereiminister war schließlich von meinen Anhängern hingerichtet worden. DU... hättest damals auch sterben sollen. Ein Glück für mich, dass dein Vater rechtzeitig kam... Sonst ständen wir heute nicht hier."

„... Wie meinen?"

Ein hässliches Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet, etwas, dass ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Hände zu Fäuste zu ballen aus Wut, dass er es wagte so über seine Familie zu sprechen.

„Es gibt da etwas, James Potter, dass ich von dir brauche. Aber beruhige dich, mein Junge. Noch ist es nicht soweit. Noch ist es nicht da."

"Was ist noch nicht da."

"Das... was jeder versucht vor dir zu verbergen, auch Dumbledore. Ja, James. Er weiss es, aber er hat es dir nicht gesagt. Vielleicht... will er es selber haben."

"..."

"James, hör nicht auf ihn," bat Anna leise, ihre Stimme voll von Angst und sie zitterte, als sie mit ihrer Hand nach seinem rechten Arm griff um ihn festzuhalten, fast so, als ob sie Angst hatte, wenn sie ihn los ließ, würde er irgendetwas Dummes anstellen.

"Er will dich nur verunsichern. Er lügt doch, wenn er nur seinen Mund aufmacht."

"Ich habe nicht vor, dich heute zu töten, James. So würde ich ja das zerstören, worauf ich hingearbeitet habe. Aber... ich kann meinen Dienern nicht verbieten etwas Spaß zu haben... White, richtig?"

Sirius und James waren sofort schützend vor sie getreten, so dass sie in ihrer Mitte stand, als ihnen bewußt wurde, worauf der dunkle Lord hinaus wollte.

"Wage es nicht, sie auch nur anzurühren," drohte Sirius und schloss seine Hand um ihre. Voldemord lachte. Es war ein grausames Lachen, dass sie gefrieren ließ. Sie hatten keine Chance. Sie waren drei Hogwartsschüler, gegen 6 erwachsene Zauberer und dem dunklen Lord. Das war ein Himmelfahrtskommando. James blickte seine Freunde an und sie blickten zurück. Sie brauchten nichts zu sagen, er verstand sie auch so. Diese Sache, würden sie gemeinsam durchstehen.

"Deine Eltern waren mir untergeben, Anna. Sie haben immer darauf hingearbeitet, dass du auch eine von meinen Dienern wirst. Ich denke... wir werden heute das beenden, was wir damals begonnen haben. Avery, sie gehören euch. Black ist mir egal, aber Potter bleibt am Leben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit. Gut, dachte James, einer weniger. Der Todesser Avery trat einen Schritt vorwärts und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, die anderen taten es ihnen gleich. James sah Sirius und Anna an und wieder verstanden sie sich ohne Worte.

"Impedimenta," brüllte es und Sirius wurde von Anna weggeschleudert. Er prallte hart gegen einen Baumstamm und blieb dort ächzend liegen.

"Rictusempra."

Und diesmal fetzte es James von ihr weg, meter weiter kam er auf den Boden wieder auf. Avery kam immer näher an sie heran und Anna schritt hinter, bis sie an einen Baum stieß und nicht mehr weiter kam. Sie saß in der Falle und Avery kam wie ein wilder Tiger auf seine Beute zu, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

"Hilfe, Hilfe... hört uns denn niemand. Wir werden angegriffen..." brüllte sie los.

"Silencio."

Sie brachte kein Ton mehr heraus, ganz gleich wie laut sie auch schrie, ganz gleich, dass vielleicht jeden Augenblick ihre Stimmbänder rissen. Avery hatte sich auf sie gestürzt und sie gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt. Er hatte seine Hände so fest an ihren Schulterblättern, dass sie sich kein bißchen rühren konnte, ganz gleich wie sehr sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie war eine Frau und er war einfach zu stark. Sein Bein war zwischen ihren und er nahm die rechte Hand weg um ihre Bluse zu zerreissen. Sie hörte wie sich jemand prügelte. Sirius und James hatten sich irgendwie aufrichten können und schlugen nun auf zwei Todesser ein. Sie wollte schon aufatmen als sie sah, dass beide zwei Zauberstäbe in ihre Gewalt bringen konnten, da hatte Avery ihre Bluse zerrissen und nun versuchte er mit seiner Hand ihre Hose zu öffnen. Sie wollte nach James und Sirius schreien, doch ihre Stimme kam nicht wieder.

Remus... dachte sie schmerzhaft, als sie Avery's grobe und rauhe Berührung an ihrer Haut spürte..

"Impedimenta," hörte sie James brüllen und Avery wurde von ihr weggeschleudert. Sie hatte sofort ihre Arme vor der Brust verschrenkt um ihre Blöse zu verstecken, während James auf sie zugerannt kam und sie im Hintergrund Sirius mit 5 Todessern kämpfen sah.

"Finite," sagte er sanft mit dem Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sie atmete laut auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, so fest, dass er glaubte, sie erwürge ihn gleich. Sie atmete so heftig und zitterte am ganzen Körper so stark, dass es ihn erschreckte. So verängstigt hatte er sie vorher noch nie erlebt.

"Ganz ruhig, Anna... ganz ruhig. Ich bin da, es wird dir nichts passieren..."

Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über ihre Schulter, damit die nackte Haut bedeckt war.

"D-Danke," schluchzte sie und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Er drückte ihr ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu.

"Crucio..."

James schleuderte es zur Seite und er fiel mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden. Anna sah geschockt zu, wie Avery auf sie zukam, den Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, der schmerzhaft zuckte und versuchte die Schreie zu dämpfen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, Potter, du Mistgeburt..."

Anna hatte sofort ihren Zauberstab auf Avery gerichtet: "Accio Zauberstab."

Und Avery's Zauberstab flog in ihre Hände. Der Schmerz hatte aufgehört und James entspannte sich langsam. Nur das Echo der Schmerzen floss noch durch seine Adern...Er richtete sich nicht auf, sondern blieb keuchend liegen. Für einen kurzen Moment überkam sie die Angst, dass ihn der Fluch zu hart getroffen haben könnte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen..." brüllte Avery sie an. Er holte mit der Hand aus und schlug zu. Anna fiel zur Seite auf dem Boden. Avery hatte seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben und ihn aufs neue auf James gerichtet.

"Crucio..."

"Nein," brüllte Sirius von der Seite als er das sah, doch er konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, die restlichen 5 Todesser von ihnen fern zu halten. Seine Flüche trafen sie zwar, jedoch hielten sie nie lang genug stand und so mußte er immer wieder neue auf sie zuschicken. James wurde immer schwächer, seine Schreie wurden heiser, sein Körper hörte auf zu zucken, als ob er aufgegeben hätte...

"Pertificus Totalus," brüllte es von der Seite und Avery's Beine und Arme klappten zusammen. Er lag schließlich unbeweglich auf dem Boden. Anna sah in die Dunkelheit, von wo aus der Fluch gekommen war, als sie erleichtert Michael Potter sah.

"Impedimenta," rief einer der Todesser und schickte den Todesfluch auf Sirius wie auch Mr. Potter im selben Augenblick sein Zauberstab in seine Richtung zielte.

"Protego," rief er und der Fluch prallte am Schutzschild ab. Als die Todesser den Auroren sahen, apparierte einer nach dem anderen vom Feld. Avery dagegen blieb durch den Fluch auf dem Boden liegen und rührte sich kein bißchen vom Fleck. Michael Potter war sofort zu seinem Sohn gestürmt. Anna hatte sich auch schon zu ihm hinabgekniet und Sirius mußte erst zu ihnen herlaufen um sich zu seinem Freund runterknien zu können.

"Junge, was ist mit dir?" fragte Michael besorgt, als James sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte aufzurichten und dabei stöhnte. Er hatte keine Kraft und noch immer hallte der Schmerz in seinem Körper wieder. Dieses Gefühl, dass etwas den Körper voller Qualen in seinen Besitzt nahm, wünschte er niemand anderem, nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind.

"Avery hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen," sagte Anna leise. Ihre Stimme war heiser von den ganzen Versuchen zu schreien. Michael strich seinem Sohn kurz über die Stirn und nickte verstehend.

"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt nicht zu weit raus gehen. Dank Sphinx das sie mich hergeführt hat sonst wäre das heute Abend ganz anders ausgegangen... Nur wegen dieser Lilie... James, Junge... "

"Da..." keuchte James und zeigte geschwächt mit dem Finger hinter sie. Anna, Sirius und Michael blickten zurück und erkannten, worauf er hinaus wollte. Eine einzige wunderschöne, rote Blume blühte an einem Baumstamm. Ihre Blütenblätter sahen aus wie ein eleganter Stern. Sein Herz glitzerte in einem zarten Rosa und sandte in jede richtung einen verwischten perlweisen streifen.

"Wao," sagte Anna unglaublich.Es gab die Blume tatsächlich und sie war... wirklich bildhübsch... Nachdem sie James vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine halfen, pflügte dieser die Blume und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Hände. Währendessen baute Mr. Potter einen Portschlüssel auf und schickte sie damit zurück nach Wing-Castle. Er hatte Maria herunter gerufen, damit sie sich um die drei kümmern konnte, während er Avery ins Ministerium brachte. Während Maria Sirius Wunden verband, warf sie James kopfschüttelnd einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Ich weiß," sagte James schuldig, noch bevor seine Mutter irgendetwas sagen konnte.

"Ich bin ein Idiot, Trottel, das war leichtsinnig und mein Gehirn scheint beim verlassen des Hauses mal wieder in ne andere Richtung gegangen zu sein. Es tut mir leid, Mum... ich weiß, ich hab Mist geb..."

"James, mein Schatz."

Maria hatte Sirius fertig verarztet und sich zu ihrem Sohn hingesetzt. Der Schmerz des Cruciatus-Fluch war mittlerweile verklungen und er konnte wieder aufrecht stehen, wenn auch seine Haltung mehr an einen Strafgefangenen erinnerte, der kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung stand..

"James, dein Vater und ich wollen nur das beste für dich. Glaubst du, wir wollen dich hier nur einsperren, wenn wir sagen, verlass das Potter-Anwesen nicht? Nimm Voldemord ernst, James. Er hat deine Großeltern umgebracht und ich will nicht noch ein Familienmitglied an ihn verlieren und schon gar nicht meinen einzigen Sohn...Bitte, begib dich nicht wieder in Gefahr... nicht wegen einer Blume..."

"Ja... Ja, Mum."

"Versprich es mir."

"Ich versprechs."

"Und ihr beide..."

Sie wandte sich nun schuldzuweisend an die beiden Freunde, die sofort versuchten unschuldig drein zu blicken.

"Haltet ihn von jeglichem Unsinn ab. Versprecht es mir."

"Ja, Mrs. Potter," antworteten beide sofort. Dann nickte sie zufrieden und ging rauf um nach June zu sehen, die zu weinen angefangen hatte.

"Tut mir leid, Leute..." sagte James noch mal und das meinte er auch so. Nach der Predigt seiner Mutter sah er nun aus wie ein streunender Hund auf der Suche nach einem Zu Hause. Anna und Sirius waren beide aufgestanden und hatten ihm mutmachend jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

"Ist doch noch mal alles gut gegangen," begann Anna und lächelte ihn sanft an. Sie trug inzwischen neue Kleidung und ihrem Ausdruck zufolge, schien sie das Geschehen wirklich einigermaßen verarbeitet zu haben.

"Ja, aber wegen meiner Dummheit hätte dich Avery fast vergewaltigt."

"Aber nur fast und bei dir James, wissen wir doch alle dass du erst aus Schaden klug wirst."

Er zog verwirrt seine Augenbraue hoch. Anna war vielleicht das einzige Mädel auf der ganzen Welt, das Dinge so hinnahm wie sie waren, ohne lang darüber zu sprechen. Sie war ein naturtalent in "Sachen-verarbeiten-binnen-weniger-Minuten". Eine sehr gute Eigenschaft, die vielleicht der Hauptgrund ihrer Freundschaft war. Und auch Sirius klopfte ihm ein paar mal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Keine Sorge, Prongs. Jeder von uns macht doch Unsinn."

Sirius selber hatte schon mal totalen Mist gebaut. Letztes Jahr erst hatte er Snape zu Remus in die heulende Hütte geschickt, als Vollmond war. Das ganze sollte ein Streich sein damit Snape eine Lektion erhält und seine Nase nicht immer in ihre Angelegenheiten steckte. Wenn James damals nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann wäre Snape tot und Remus hätte ihn umgebracht. Die Schuld die Sirius dafür getragen hatte und der Gedanke machte ihn heute noch fertig. Remus und James hatten ihm diese Dummheit verziehen. Letztenendes kam es in einer Freundschaft doch darauf an, dass man Fehler machen durfte und verzeihen konnte.

"Aber..." begann Sirius und sah ihn mit einem ernsten und merkwürdig beängstigenden Blick an. So ernst kannte er seinen besten Freund gar nicht.

"Versprich uns, Prongs... dass du dich von so nem Arschloch wie Voldemort nicht unterkriegen lassen wirst und bei uns bleibst... "

James lachte auf und reichte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

"Ich verspreche dir hiermit feierlich... das egal was passieren mag... ich zu euch zurückkehre... wenn ihr auf mich baut und mir vertraut."

Und Sirius legte seine Hand auf seinen Arm und die beiden drückten den Arm des anderen fest. Dabei lachten sie sich an. Anna sah es zum erste mal. Sirius und James waren Freunde, seit dem sie klein waren, seit dem sie nach Hogwarts gingen, aber erst jetzt sah sie wie fest ihre Freundschaft war. Sirius würde für James sein Leben geben und genau so würde es sein Freund für ihn tun... Es war einer dieser vollkommen Klischeereichen Momente, wo einem normalerweise das kotzten kommt, wenn man bemerkte, wie schmalzig und unecht soetwas war, aber Anna... war glücklich. Sie war froh zu ihnen dazu zu gehören, zu wissen, das es wirklich war. Sie konnte Sirius Blick sehen und sie konnte James Augen sehen, sie meinten das todernst. Und es war dieser Moment in der sie sich sicher war... das Voldemort es niemals schaffen würde, James gegen sie aufzuhetzten. Niemals...Und mit einem mal stürzte sie sich lachend auf beide und drückte sie so fest sie nur konnte an sich.

**_Sirius: Weißt du, Lils, er hat es uns damals versprochen und James hält seine Versprechen.  
Anna: Im Gegensatz zu uns. Damals mußten wir ihm schwören, dir nichts von der Begegnung mit Voldemort zu verraten. Er wollte nicht dass du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst. Man sind wir Looser!_**

Die Sterne funkelten auf sie hinab. Der Schnee riseselte leise auf die Erde und bedeckte den Boden mit einer glatten weißen Decke. James stand mit Lilli auf der Terasse und gab ihr das Lilienherz. Es war einfach bildschön. Es leuchtete und glitzerte. Die Farbe paßte richtig zu ihren roten Haaren.

"Es gibt da eine Erzählung, Lilli.Das Lilienherz ist die älteste Blume der Welt. Sie wurde erschaffen um den Menschen, reines Herzens, ein Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und nur der, dessen Wunsch auch rein ist, wird erfüllt werden. Mein Großvater hat es meiner Großmutter geschenkt... und ihr Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie sind für immer und ewig zusammen."

"Das ist wirklich wunderschön," flüsterte sie leise, den Blick bewundernd auf die Blüte gerichtet, die sanft in ihren Händen lag.

"Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

"Ich hab lange gesucht, aber ich hab sie gefunden... Und es ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk... Nun, wünsch dir was..."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging er zu seiner Familie hinein. Lilli behielt die Blume noch ne ganze Weile in ihren Händen. Sie sah zu ihm hinein, sah seine Familie und Sirius. Anna war wieder mit Remus zu Han zurückgekehrt. Michael Potter hatte irgendetwas gesagt und alle lachten auf. Sie liebte es wenn James lachte. Er sah dann aus wie ein kleines, niedliches Kind. Eine Schneeflocke legte sie sanft auf ihren Finger drauf, für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie durch die Wärme schmilzte konnte Lili einen Eisstern erkennen. Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn. Sie liebte ihn, mehr als sie sich jeh eingestehen wollte. Sie würde es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren, nur weil sie damals wie eine dumme Gans gehandelt hatte und ihn auf Teufel komm raus hassen wollte. Sie schloss ihre Augen...

"Ich wünsche mir, das James für immer an meiner Seite bleibt..."

Und mit diesem Gedanken öffnete sie glücklich ihre Augen und blickte auf die Blume hinab. Sie war... verschwunden. Lilli hatte nichts gemacht, sie nicht zerquetscht oder fallen lassen. Sie war einfach nicht mehr da...

**_Die Tür ging wieder auf und der Chefheiler kam zu ihnen rüber. Sirius, Anna und Lilli waren sofort auf ihn zugestürmt und bombadierten ihn mit Fragen wie es James ginge, ob er es schaffen würde, was passiert sei. Er hielt die Hand hoch um sie zum schweigen zu bringen, dann lächelte er. _**

"_**Mr. Potter hat das Bewußtsein wiedererla..." noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte hatte Sirius ein lautes JUCHUHH von sich gegeben und Anna hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind hüpfend auf Lilli gestürzt und sie mit sich auf einen Stuhl hinabgerissen. Die drei jubelten so laut, dass sogar Komapatienten womöglich aufgewacht wären, wenn sie hier liegen würden. **_

"_**ERLANGT... ABER..." Und das war der Moment, in dem er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von allen dreien bekam. Ein ABER bedeutete nie etwas gutes und so starrten sie ihn erwartungsvoll und doch mit beängstigender Miene an. Der Heiler lächelte. **_

"_**Er braucht Ruhe. Das er geblutet hat, war ein schlechtes Zeichen, doch er ist wieder aufgewacht und das ist sehr gut. Er hat nach ihnen gefragt.Mrs. Potter... Sie können gern zu ihm rein gehen, aber bitte lassen sie ihn ausruhen."**_

_**Alle drei nickten heftig und der Heiler begann amüsiert zu lachen. **_

"_**Nun gut... ich werde später nach unserem Patienten wegen der Blutung sehen..." **_

_**Während der Chefheiler weg ging, stürmten alle drei sofort in das Zimmer und rissen die Tür förmlich auf. Gerade so, als ob sie ihn alle drei als erstes wieder wach sehen wollten, drängelten sie sich durch die für drei Leute eindeutig zu kleine Tür hindurch. **_

"_**Hey, Sirius, das ist mein Fuß," jaulte Anna auf. **_

"_**Aua, das ist mein Fuß, Leute." Das war Lilli. **_

"_**Shit, ich klemm bei euch... "**_

_**Krach. Sirius, Lilli und Anna lagen auf dem Boden. Irgendwie war Sirius mit seinem Fuß falsch getreten, ausgerutscht und hatte die beiden Mädels mit sich runter gerissen. James lachte auf. Die drei blickten zu ihm hoch und sahen, dass er nicht nur wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte, sondern wieder herzhaft lachte. Ja, so kannte er seine Freunde... **_

_**Lilli hatte sich als erste von ihnen wieder aufgerappelt und schmieß sich auf James drauf. Sie hatte ihn so fest umarmt, dass er glaubte, gerade ne Rippe weniger zu haben. Sirius zog Lilli vorsichtig von seinem besten Freund runter. **_

"_**Hey, Lils, lass ihn doch mal wieder atmen..." sagte er und sah seinen Kumpel erst mal stolz an und dann... ohne Vorwarnung hatte er sich gleichfalls aufs ihn gestürzt. **_

"_**Aii... Padfoot..." **_

_**Das war dann wohl die zweite gebrochene Rippe. Und nachdem ihn dieser losgelassen hatte, wollte sich schon Anna auf ihn stürzen als James sie bittend zurück hielt. **_

"_**Nein, Anna... ich hab zwar noch einige Rippen, aber die hätt ich gern heil gelassen..." **_

_**Sie lachte auf und umarmte ihn trotzdem, jedoch ganz leicht und sanft. **_

"_**Na, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sirius, nachdem sich Lilli zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt hatte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang.**_

"_**Hm..." begann James und sah sie überlegend an. **_

"_**Als hätte MadEye Moody mit seinem Holzbein auf meinem Körper während ich schlief nen Steptanz hingelegt. Mir tun alle Knochen weh..." **_

"_**Oh..." sagte Anna und stellte sich das ganze Bildlich vor. Moody... Holzbein... Steptanz... James Rücken. Sie mußte sich den Kopf kräftig schütteln um den merkwürdigen Gedanken wieder los zu werden. **_

"_**Naja, jetzt hast du ja ausgepennt," sagte Sirius und knufte ihn unsanft an die Schulter, was James dazu veranlasste kurz: Ouch, zu rufen. **_

"_**Ey, Sirius, vorsichtig mit dem Patienten, ja? Oder ich lass dich vom Chefheiler rausschmeißen," drohte Lilli ihm gespielt ernsthaft. **_

"_**Verzeihung..." **_

"_**Wie lang hab ich gepennt?" **_

"_**Sehr lang... Wir hatten echt Angst um dich..." sagte Lilli und drückte seine Hand ganz fest. James lächelte sanft. **_

"_**Ich hab euch doch versprochen nicht zu gehen... Das stehen wir gemeinsam durch..." flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu und beide versanken in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Anna zeigte mit dem Finger nach draußen und sie und Sirius schlichen sich hinaus. Lilli und James hatten das Recht alleine zu sein.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ac.Potterfan:_ Na du :) Geht jetzt weiter. Bin mit dem Überarbeiten nicht nachgekommen O.o"

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) +troest+ Ich würd dir den Link schon geben, denk aber, dass es besser ist, wenn du die verbesserte Version liest. In dem Forum ist noch die alte, wo ich gerade frisch zum schreiben angefangen habe +lol+ Die war echt verbesserungswürdig und das ist hier besser " Glaub mir, ich geb ihn dir am Ende der FF ganz bestimmt. Dann kannst es besser vergleichen +lol+ Naja, irgendwie hatte ich zu der Zeit die Cliffhänger-Krankheit, wobei +lol+ ich glaub, die hab ich immer noch +lol+ Dickes Bussili Back! HDL!

_Jasdarling:_ Hi Darling :) +lol+ Jaja, das hat man davon wenn man die FF noch mal liest. Man weiß ja schon alles +lol+ Ja, Malfoy ist ein Schwein. Mir fällt nur jetzt grad auf, dass er ja gar nichts von Bella wollte +lol+ Ich hätt damals Narzissa nehmen sollen, aber irgendwie glaub ich, dass sie eine nette Frau war O.o" Die sollte ich vielleicht jetzt in DarkBreath einbinden +lol+ freu mich immer wieder, wenn dir meine Quidditchspiele gefallen o.O" Woher Malfoy von der Narbe wußte+lol+ Wie glaubst du geht James schwimmen? Ich glaub, von der Narbe wußte jeder, außer Lilli, die ja nicht wirklich an James interessiert war. Insofern hat sie ihm auch nie einen weiteren Blick geschenkt. Malfoy dagegen hat seinen Konkurrenten schon beobachtet O.O" Freut mich, dass du dir hier wirklich die Mühe machst, zu jedem Chap was zu schreiben +knuddeldichauchganzfestundhabdichganzdolllüüb+ Dickes Bussili!

Here we Go:

Chap 13: misunderstandings

**_Lilli hatte ihre Augen nicht schließen wollen. Lange Zeit lag sie in James Armen, mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust, und ihre Hände ineinandergehackt. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihren Händen. Mit jeder Minute die verging, genoss sie es, seinen Atem zu spüren, wenn sich seine Brust auf und ab bewegte. Er war wieder wach, er lebte, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Das Lillienherz hatte Wort gehalten. Es war nicht nur ein Mythos, eine Sage, es war ein wunderschöner Zauber. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und blickte zu ihm hoch. Er schlief, seine Augen geschlossen, sein Mund zu einem lächeln verzogen. Er sah zufrieden aus. Sanft legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust hinab. _**

_**Ich habe Angst, zu schlafen. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe und sie dann wieder öffne... wirst du dann noch immer bei mir sein? Oder ist das hier auch nur ein Traum? Ich schweife ab, ich kann die Realität nicht mehr von einem Traum unterscheiden. **_

"_**Lilli..." **_

_**Sie beugte sich wieder auf. James hatte sie gerufen, aber er schlief... Amüsiert stellte sie fest, dass er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. **_

"_**Lilli... Ich liebe dich..." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, James," flüsterte sie sanft und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Er öffnete seine Augen und strahlte, als er das hübsche smaragdgrüne Leuchten erkannte. **_

"_**Na du," flüsterte er sanft und beugte sich erschöpft auf. Lilli merkte wieviel Kraft es ihm offenbar kostete und half ihm schließlich sich aufzurichten.**_

"_**Man, bin ich alt..." sagte er amüsiert als er sich mit ihrer Hilfe aufrecht hinsetzten konnte.**_

"_**So alt bist du nun auch nicht," flüsterte sie sanft und hackte wieder ihre rechte Hand in seine Linke ein. **_

"_**James..." **_

"_**Lilli?" **_

"_**James..." **_

"_**Lilli." **_

"_**Hör auf damit, das ist nicht lustig, ja?" **_

_**Und mit einem amüsierten lachen, legte er vorsichtig seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte sie leicht zu sich rauf, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie sah verunsichert und sehr erschöpft aus, als ob sie ewig nicht mehr geschlafen hätte und genau das machte ihn Sorgen. **_

"_**Süße, was ist los?" **_

"_**Ni...nichts." **_

"_**Für nichts, sieht es aber nach sehr viel für mich aus. Lilli, wir sind verheiratet und ich kenne meine Frau. Also, was ist los?" **_

_**Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und strich sich kurz die Haarsträhnchen aus dem Gesicht nach hinten. **_

"_**Ich hatte Angst um dich, James. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich hatte einen Traum und... er war so real. Du bist... gegangen." **_

"_**...Gegangen?" **_

"_**Du hast dich verabschiedet... und ich dachte wirklich es wäre aus... Das war ein tiefer Schock." **_

_**Er drückte sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.**_

"_**Lils, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht so nen Schock einjagen." **_

"_**Ich weiß... aber... das ist noch nicht alles, James." **_

_**Er drückte sie wieder vorsichtig von sich weg und sah sie neugierig an. **_

"_**In dem Traum... hast du... gesagt, ich wäre schwanger." **_

_**James sagte nichts und das beunruhigte sie noch mehr.**_

"_**James?" **_

"_**... Das wäre wirklich schön, oder? Wenn du schwanger wärst... Aber das ist unmöglich, nicht?" **_

"_**Ja..." **_

_**Lilli lachte auf einmal auf und James sah sie zuerst verwirrt an, bis sie mit der Hand abwinkte. **_

"_**Ich mußte nur grad an Hogwarts denken. Weißt du noch wie lang wir gebraucht hatten um zu checken dass wir es beide wollten? Ich mein... Sex. Und als wir es dann versucht hatten?" **_

_**Und dann bekam auch James ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.**_

"_**Man haben wir uns doof angestellt..." **_

"**_Das war nicht nur unser Verdienst. Unsere Freunde waren auch keine große Hilfe dabei."_**

Hogwarts nach den Weihnachtsferien:  
James lag mit Lilli in seinen Armen vor dem Kamin auf der Couch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie war eingeschlafen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß, während er da saß und sanft mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare strich. Sie hatte einen richtigen Wuschelkopft, aber er liebte es mit seinen Finger über ihre Strähnen zu fahren. Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und wer sollte es anders sein als Sirius, Anna und Remus.

"Hey, ihr zwei Süßen," grüßte Sirius heiter, was James erst mal dazu veranlasste ein Pschh zu zischen. Den dreien fiel erst jetzt auf das Lilli ja schlief.

"Man, die UTZe machen sie fertig," sagte er ihnen als sie sich um sie herum niederließen.

"Jetzt schon? Prongs, wir haben grad mal Januar..."

"Du kennst sie doch," sagte Anna und lächelte James zu.

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Ich bin echt stolz auf dich."

"...?"

"Naja, dass du Lilli nicht drängst. Ich mein, du und Lilli seit jetzt schon seit ner Weile zusammen und du hast sie nicht dazu gedrängt mit dir zu schlafen. Du wirst erwachsen."

James zuckte verärgert die rechte Augenbraue hoch, während Remus, Peter und Sirius alle ein leises glucksen von sich gaben. James wurde klar, dass Lilli und Anna offenbar über dieses Thema gesprochen hatten, bei dem er immer ausgewichen war, wenn seine Freunde ihn darauf ansprachen. Nun wars ja raus.

"Ja, Prongs..." sagte Sirius lachend,"Wir sind auch stolz auf deine Enthaltsamkeit..."

Remus und Peter konnten sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, bis Anna ihnen einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, da verstummten die beiden sofort.

"Ihr könntet euch mal ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Er nimmt eben Rücksicht auf Lilli."

"Ja, Anna. Es reicht schon, wenn er sich warme Gedanken macht... nicht, Pro-Argh..."

James hatte sich auf Sirius gestürzt und kugelte nun mit ihm auf dem Boden. Er hatte ganz vergessen dass ja Lilli's Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und nachdem er wegsprang, plumste diese mit dem Kopf auf die Couch und wachte schlagartig auf. Lilli richtete sich auf und sah Sirius lachend auf dem Boden wälzen, mit James auf sich sitzten, der mit nem Kissen nach ihm schlug. Remus und Peter standen lachend daneben und nur Anna schien mitbekommen zu haben, das Lilli wach war.

"Das ist nicht Lustig, Padfoot. Du hast ja jede Woche aufs neue eine im Bett..."

"Ja, ich kann die ganze Nacht, Prongs.. hahahaha... jetzt lieg ich vorn, du ehemalige Sexkanone hahaha... und wetten das Lilli bis zur Hochzeit wartet? Hahahahaaa-OUCH."

Anna hatte sich zwei Kissen gekrallt und beide damit hart gegen das Gesicht geschlagen.

"Was zum..." begann James in ihre Richtung zu fluchen, verstummte aber augenblicklich als er Lilli aufrecht da sitzten sah und ihr Gesicht hatte etwas von einer kreischenden Furie.

"Oh... Hi, Lilli... schon wach?" fragte Sirius unschuldig, oder zumindest versuchte er unschuldig auszusehen, was angesicht seines unabstellbaren Grinsen aber unmöglich war.

"Lilli, ich..." begann James, kam aber nicht weiter, da diese aufstand und (absichtlich) beim weggehen auf sie drauf trat und hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal trampelte.

"Aua..." sagte James und hielt seine schmerzende rechte Hand, auf die sie draufgetreten war.

"Wenn ihr so pervers Blöde sein müsst," fauchte Anna ihnen böse zu, "dann seit wenigstens so schlau und macht das nicht vor Lilli, ihr Dumpfbacken."

Und so trampelte auch sie davon und wäre fast wieder auf James Hand getreten wenn dieser sie nicht schnell weggezogen hätte.

"Da hast du aber nen schönen Mist gebaut, Prongs," begann Sirius, woraufhin sich James wieder mit den Kissen auf ihn stürzte.

"ICH, na warte, Padfoot, du gemeiner Hund. Wir sehen gleich wer hier Mist gebaut hat..."

Als Lilli wutentbrannt in den Mädchenschlafsaal stampfte schreckten Alice und Taylor auf, die sich gerade auf dem Bett unterhalten hatten. Sie schlug die Tür mit großer Wucht hinter sich zu und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Schmollend lag sie auf dem Bauch und rührte sich nicht mehr. Anna kam wenige Augenblicke nach ihr herein und setzte sich nach einem kurzen Blick zu Alice und Taylor zu Lilli ans Bett und so taten es die anderen beiden Mädels ihr nach.

"Lils, nimms nicht so ernst. Die haben doch nur rumgeblödelt."

"Worum gings denn?" fragte Alice vorsichtig, da Lilli ein Gesicht machte, als würde sie jeden sofort einen Kopf kürzer stampfen, der etwas falsches von sich gab.

"JAMES, DIESES SEXSÜCHTIGE ARSCHLOCH HAT SEINE BANANE NICHT UNTER KONTROLLE. DARUM GEHTS."

Alice und Taylor sahen sich verwirrt an.

"Lils, das hat er nicht so gemeint, glaub mir. Ich kenn die beiden schon seit der ersten Klasse und Sirius und James sind immer so gefühlsblöde. Sie sind halt Jungs..."

"Hat James denn versucht dich zu zwingen mit ihm zu schlafen?" fragte Alice aufgebracht als sie verstand, dass Lilli ernsthaft wütend auf ihren Freund war.

"Wenn es so ist, dann sag ein Wort und ich sag Frank, er soll ihn windelweich fluchen."

Lilli richtete sich wieder auf und verneinte immer noch kochend vor Wut.

"Nein, wenn er das wenigstens tun würde..."

Jetzt verstanden nicht nur Alice und Taylor nicht worum es nun ging, sondern auch Anna hatte absolut keinen Peil was jetzt los war. Sie dachte Lilli wäre so wütend, weil Sirius sich darüber lustig machte, dass sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hätte, aber offenbar gings hier um etwas ganz anderes.

"Lilli... soll das heißen... James..."

"JA," brüllte diese lauthals los, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Taylor ja auch noch dabei war, die das vielleicht gar nicht hören sollte.

"JAMES HAT NOCH NICHT MAL VERSUCHT MIT MIR ZU SCHLAFEN, GESCHWEIGEDENN MIR IRGENDWIE NÄHER ZU KOMMEN."

"OU..." machte Anna, der jetzt klar wurde, worum es ging. Alice schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen was Sache war und Taylor kicherte höchst amüsiert auf.

"Wir reden hier doch über James Potter, oder?" fragte diese, während sie immer noch kicherte.Lilli regte das ungemein auf. Was bitte schön war daran so lustig?

"James Potter, einer der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule, der dafür bekannt ist einen Körper wie ein Gott zu haben und von dem alle Mädchen schwärmen wie GUT er im BETT ist und der seit der 4. Klasse fast monatlich mit einer neuen rumgebaggert hat... hat noch nicht mit DIR geschlafen, obwohl ihr seit ZWEI MONATEN zusammen seit?"

Lilli verzog böse die rechte Augenbraue und blickte sie giftig an.

"JA, TAYLOR, DANKE FÜR DEINE ACH-SO-AUSFÜHRLICHE-ERÖRTERUNG-MEINER-SITUATION, ABER DARAUF BIN ICH AUCH SELBER GEKOMMEN."

"Verzeihung," sagte Taylor und ihrem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, meinte sie das absolut nicht so als ob sie es ernst meinte.

"Ich ähm... geh dann mal."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Taylor aus der Tür verschwunden und die drei saßen erleichtert alleine da. Erleichtert? Lilli hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht gut war, das Taylor das ganze mit anhörte. Sie schlief zwar mit ihnen in einem Schlafsaal, gehörte aber nicht unbedingt zu Lilli's engsten Freundinn. Im Grunde genommen, fand sie sie sogar recht hirnlos und dumm.

"TOLL," brüllte sie sarkastisch auf.

"Ach, vergiss sie," sagte Anna abwinkend und wandte sich wieder mit ernster Miene Lilli zu.

"Hey, Lils, das ist doch gut..."

"WAS?"

"Das James noch kein Versuch gestartet hat, dich ins Bett zu kriegen. Es sieht für mich so aus als ob er endlich erwachsen geworden ist und die Beziehung ernst nimmt... DICH ERNST NIMMT."

"ACH JA?" brüllte diese immer noch und hatte Anna offenbar überhaupt nicht wirklich zugehörte.

"ICH VERSTEHE, WENN JAMES POTTER EINE BEZIEHUNG ERNST NIMMT, DANN LÄSST ER DAS MÄDCHEN ZAPPELN, WIE?"

"SAG MAL, WARUM SCHREIST DU MICH SO AN?" brüllte Anna nun wütend zurück. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn ihr jemand so ins Ohr schrie.

"LILLI, WAS UM MERLIN'S WILLEN WILLST DU EIGENTLICH?"

"ICH WILL DASS ER MICH FICKT, VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL."

Und nachdem dieser Satz verdammt laut ausgesprochen wurde, gerade so als ob sie den Sonourszauber auf sich angewandt hatte, wurde ihre Stimme wieder leiser und sie sah ihre Freunde unglaubig an und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund.

"Gott, habe ich das jetzt wirklich gesagt?"

Anna blickte zu Alice rüber und ohne Vorwarnung fielen beide in brüllendes Gelächter los.

"Lilli... weiß James eigentlich dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist?" fragte Anna amüsiert und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg.

Nun begann auch Lilli amüsiert aufzulachen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie mit James noch NIE über das Thema gesprochen... Sie hielt es eigentlich immer für selbstverständlich, dass er es wüßte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war Taylor unterdessen heruntergekommen und hatte ihren Blick auf James geheftet, der mittlerweile mit den anderen Maurauders wieder auf der Couch saß und sich offenbar ausgetobt hatte. Seine strubbeligen Haare standen noch mehr von seinem Kopf ab als sonst und sein Umhang und T-Shirt war total zerknittert.

"Ähm..." begann diese und konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Hallo Jungs..."

Und mit diesem Kommentar ging sie zum Porträt und hinaus. James warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete und sich wieder ihrem Gesprächsthema widmete.

Der Monat begann für alle mit Zaubertränke und während sie für Professor Smith einen Trank zusammen brauen sollten, merkte James dass ihn fast alle Mädchen, auch die Slytherins, verführerische und vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen und sich haufenweise MakeUp ins Gesicht geklatscht hatten. Kelly Lockheart hatte ihm tatsächlich zugezwinkert, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und ihm einen Kuss zugehaucht. Diesen hatte Lilli, die neben ihm saß (sie hatte mit Sirius getauscht, der nun neben Anna sitzten mußte) abgefangen, angespuckt, auf den Boden geworfen und mit dem Fuß zertrampelt. Kelly warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, woraufhin Lilli mit ihren Lippen die Worte: "dumme Kuh" formte und sich James zuwandte. Dieser sah sie unschuldig an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht," sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer wieso zum Teufel, sich die Mädels plötzlich wieder wie bessesene Hühner bezüglich ihm aufführten.

Als James sich von Lilli am Ender der Stunde mit einem Kuss trennen wollte, ließ ihn diese kalt stehen und stolzierte mit Anna und Alice zu Arithmantik.

"Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" rief er ihr unschuldig hinterher, was Alice und Anna dazu veranlasste sich umzudrehen und die Schulter zu zucken, während sie Lilli folgten, die ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich als er sich nach rechts drehen wollte um Sirius, Remus und Peter zu folgen und dabei fast gegen Michelle Diggel gestoßen wäre, die plötzlich neben ihn stand und ihn mit ihren blauen Augen gierig anfunkelte.

"Hallo, James..." sagte sie und schenkte ihm eins ihrer umwerfend hübschen Lächeln für die andere Männer sonst was gegeben hätten.

"Oh... Hi Michelle..."

"Hi Jamesie..." säuselte diese zuckersüß und klimperte veführerisch mit den Augen.

„Ich wollte fragen ob du morgen schon etwas vor hast, weil ich gehört habe..."

"Aiii..."

Sie hatte noch nicht mal fertig gesprochen als ihn jemand mit rauher Gewalt am Umhang packte und wegzog. Lilli war offenbar wieder zurückgekommen als sie Michelle sah und nun zerrte sie James regelrecht mit sich, der einige male fast über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert wäre, so verrückt, wie sie an ihm zog.

"Überlegs dir... Jamesie..." hörte er Michelle ihm noch nachrufen, während Lilli fuchsteufelswild neben ihm fluchte: "Was bildet sich diese Ziege eigentlich ein, Jamesie, ich fass es nicht, was denkst dich diese Schlampe dabei..."

Dies ging den ganzen Tag so und James fragte sich langsam ob irgendwo nicht jemand ans schwarze Brett nen Zettel mit seinen Namen gehängt hätte, wo drunter stand: Frei, zum anbaggern. Sogar Jennifer Li warf ihm wieder vielsagenden Blicke zu als er beim Quidditchtraining war. Beinähe wäre er vom Besen gefallen als sie ihm von der Tribüne aus einen Kuss zuhauchte.

"Uähhh, das ist ja widerlich," hörte er Anna kreischen, die zu ihm herangeflogen war.

"Was soll dieser Schwachsinn, eigentlich? Plötzlich scheinen alle Mädels wieder wie wild hinter dir her zu sein. Das hatte doch aufgehört als du anfingst mit Lilli zu gehen."

Sie sah James schuldzuweisend an, doch als dieser das bemerkte, zuckte er erschrocken zurück.

"Ey, bin ich allwissend? Du bist hier das Mädchen. Sag du mir was in euren Köpfen vor sich geht..."

"Ich hab auch keine Ahnung... aber ich werds bald wissen. Das kann man ja nicht mitansehen..."

Am Abend im Gryffindorturm war James vollkommen erschöpft mit Remus, Peter und Sirius an seiner Seite herein gekommen und ließ sich übermüdet auf die Couch nieder. Nicht dass der Unterricht ihm zu schaffen machte, es waren mehr die ganzen Mädels, die sich wieder auf seine Fersen hefteten und wie wild versuchten mit ihm zu flirten. Wenn Sirius, Remus und Peter sich nicht um ihn gescharrt hätten, würde jetzt immer noch ein Mädel an ihm dran hängen.

"Merlin, ich frag mich was in die gefahren ist," fragte James. Die Jungs zuckten nur verwirrt mit der Schulter.

"Keine Ahung, aber ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit Lilli auf sich hat und ihrer Enthaltsamkeit dir gegenüber..."

Plötzlich schwang das Porträt zur Seite und eine völlig aufgebrachte Lilli Evans stampfte herein. Sie schien förmlich vor Wut zu kochen und James war sich sicher, dass es das beste war nichts zu sagen, bevor sie einen mit ihrem Blick noch umbrachte.

"Hey, Lils, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Sirius war vielleicht der einzige, der so ein vorlautes Mundwerk besaß, sich mit Lili in dieser Phase anzulegen. James hätte das nicht gemacht.

"WAS MIT MIR IST? WAS MIT MIR IST?" brüllte sie förmlich und Sirius begann übertrieben zu blinzeln und sich mit dem Finger das Ohr wieder freizurubbeln.

"Ähm... ja?"

"ICH SAG DIR WAS LOS IST, BLACK. DIESE DUMME PUTE VON BELLATRIX BLACK HAT MICH GERADE GEFRAGT, OB ICH VIELLEICHT NE FLASCHE IM BETT BIN, WEIL POTTER ES NICHT MIT MIR TREIBEN MÖCHTE."

Promt klappte die das Porträt aufs neue auf und Anna war wie vom Teufel gejagt herein gestürmt und hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut.

"Leute, ich habs jetzt herausgefunden," sagte sie ohne darauf zu achten, dass Lilli nur einen Meter neben ihr stand.

„Man sagt, dass James nicht mit Lilli schlafen möchte, weil sie es im Bett zu nichts bringt und deswegen ist er wieder für den Markt frei. HA! Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Sie stand da, beide Hände vor sich ausgebreitet als hätte sie gerade DIE NEUIGKEIT schlechthin gesagt hätte. Keiner sagte ein Wort... bis Lilli wieder losbrüllte.

"TOLL, JAMES. WIRKLICH VIELEN DANK, DASS DU MICH FÜR NE NIETE BEIM SEX HÄLST."

Anna verkrampfte sich starr wie ne Kerze als sie bemerkte, dass Lilli da war während diese wie ne mordlustige Furie hinauf stamfte und absolut JEDER der sich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum befand, sprang sofort zur Seite, bevor sie ihn noch mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallen konnte.

"Danke, Anna..." sagte James sarkastisch. "Und wie soll ich das jetzt ausbügeln?"

"Tschuldigung... aber im Grunde genommen bist du selbst Schuld. Wieso willst du auch nicht mit ihr schlafen?"

Sirius, Remus und Peter blickten ihren Freund verwirrt an. Was sollte denn das heißen?

"Prongs?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig,

"DU willst nicht mit Lili schlafen? Ich dachte, SIE wollte nicht."

"Ich dachte, wir wollten beide warten..." gab er etwas kleinlaut zu.

"Du hast bei anderen nicht mal nen Tag gewartet und mit Lilli bist du schon seit 2 Monaten zusammen."

"Ja und..." sagte James kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich dachte, SIE wollte warten. Sie hat nie gesagt, das ich's mit ihr treiben soll."

"Wie romantisch," kommentierte Anna ironisch.

"Soll Lilli wirklich zu dir herkommen und sagen: Hey, James, wie war dein Tag? Ich hätt jetzt Lust, treibst du's mit mir? Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, was die Bedürfnisse der Frauen angeht."

"... Soll das heißen... Lilli will es auch?"

"Gestern Abend hat sie lauthals geschrien: Ich will das er mich fi..."

Anna stoppte, als ihr klar wurde, das die anderen Maurauder grinsend neben ihnen saßen und sie gerade das Intimleben ihrer besten Freunde in Anwesenheit der gesamten Gryffindors preis gab. Sirius grinste vergnügt.

"Lilli... hat wirklich geschrien dass James sie ficken soll?"

"Oh man, ihr seit sowas von pervers. Könnt ihr nicht weghören?"

"Nein," sagten alle drei einstimmig und grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Ich gebs auf..."

Genervt ging sie wieder hoch, Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Als sie die Tür aufmachte, lag Lilli wie schon am Vorabend auf ihrem Bett. Diesmal saß nur Alice an ihrer Seite.

"Lils..."

Anna setzte sich zu ihr und bemerkte schnell, dass sie noch immer auf 180 war.

"Diese verdammte Bella," sagte Lilli endlich mit einer ruhigeren Stimme.

"Was hat sie denn gesagt?" fragte sie vorsichtig in dem Versuch ihre Freundinn nicht wieder zum schreien zu bringen.

"Na, dass James nicht mir schlafen wolle, weil ich die perfektion des Wortes Hässlichkeit darstelle und es im Bett zu nichts bringe und dann fragte sie mich ob meine Vagina frigide sei..."

Anna lachte ungewollt auf.

"Sie fragte ob deine Scheide gefühltskalt ist? Und wao, sie benutzt sogar fachausdrücke..."

Lilli lachte nicht und so hörte sie sofort wieder auf.

"'tschuldigung."

"Das ist nicht lustig, Anna," rief Lilli empört und richtete sich zu ihren Freundinnen auf.

"Ich könnte Taylor dafür umbringen, dass sie überall verbreitet hat, dass James nicht mit mir schlafen will."

"Ach, Lils, komm schon. Das ist doch nur ne Phase," beruhigte Anna sie oder zumindest versuchte sie ihre Freundinn damit zu beruhigen.

"Die Leut brauchen doch ständig was, über das sie reden können. Spätestens nächste Woche gibt es ein neues Gerücht."

"Was die dummen Hühner denken, interessiert mich auch nicht, aber JAMES, DIESER MR. ICH-SCHLAFE-MIT-JEDEM-NUR-NICHT-MIT-LILLI-EVANS regt mich auf. Wieso will er nicht mit mir schlafen? Bin ich ihm zu hässlich? Zu blöd? Zu was?"

"Ich hab grad mit ihm gesprochen, Lilli und er dachte wirklich, dass du es noch gar nicht willst."

"WENN ER NIE EINEN VERSUCH WAGT..."

Sie atmete tief ein um ihre Lautstärke wieder senken zu können.

"Ich mein, ich kenn niemanden, der nicht behauptet nicht mit ihm im Bett gewesen zu sein..."

"Ähm..." machte Anna und hob protestierend die Hand. "Ich hab noch nie mit ihm geschlafen und Alice auch nicht..."

Da, wo normalerweise Alice Stimme ertönen sollte um ihr zuzustimmen kam gar nichts.

"Alice?"

Lilli und Anna blickten sie beide herausfordernd an. Diese wurde mit einem Mal feuerrot und senkte schnell peinlich berührt den Blick zu Boden.

"DU HASTTEST SEX MIT MEINEM FREUND?"

Und genau so schnell wie die Ruhe in Lilli's Stimme gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verflogen. Alice, die ahnte dass ihre Freundinn kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand, der einem Vulkan Konkurenz machen konnte, hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Lils, damals wart ihr noch gar nicht zusammen und Frank war auch noch nicht mein Freund und außerdem waren wir beide wirklich stockbesoffen und es war auch nur einmal..."

Lilli sah immer noch nicht besänftigt aus, eher etwas grün vor Neid.

"DU HAST MIT MEINEM FREUND GESCHLAFEN? WIE KONNTEST DU DAS TUN, ALICE STATTLER."

"Oh, Lilli, komm schon. Ihr wart doch noch gar nicht zusammen und du weißt wie James in der 5. Klasse war. Damals hatte er wöchentlich eine neue..."

"DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS WIR MAL EIN PAAR WERDEN."

"Moment mal, wie hätte ich das denn wissen sollen? Damals hast du ihn auf den Tot gehasst."

"..."

"Lilli, das war nur einmal. Ich würde ihn dir jetzt niemals wegnehmen. Ich hab doch Frank... und James ist echt total verschossen in dich. Ich mein... er sieht dich echt anders an als alle anderen Mädels und er spricht auch ganz anders von dir und verhält sich auch ganz anders. Das heißt doch, dass du ihm viel wichtiger bist, oder?"

Langsam schien sie nun ein bißchen besänftigt zu sein.

"Und... wie ist er so?"

Anna kicherte. Das war typisch Lilli. Zuerst noch kurz vor der Explosion und dann neugierig. Alice lachte gleichfalls los.

"Oh Lils, glaub mir... er ist einfach fantastisch... „

Alle drei lachten als Alice ins schwärmen kam, bis diese schießlich befehlend den Finger hob.

„Hey, kein Wort zu Frank, verstanden!"

Beide Mädels nickten noch immer glucksend.

„Aber ganz unter uns... James ist wirklich ein SEXGOTT, sein Ruf ist absolut berechtigt..."

Wieder verfielen sie in brüllendes Gelächter und wälzten sich zusammen auf dem Bett herum.

"Lils... Ich denke, jetzt wo er es weiss, dass du es auch willst, kanns nicht mehr lang dauern. Und dann hören diese blöden Gerüchte auf und er gehört wieder voll und ganz dir..."

Die Mädels hatten Lilli dazu überredet sich mit James wieder zu versöhnen und gingen mit ihr herunter. Alice kicherte noch immer als sie die Jungs sah. James kam sofort auf Lilli zu und stellte sich schuldig vor ihr hin.

"Kommt schon, Leute," rief Anna ihnen zu und zog Sirius und Remus mit sich während Peter und Alice ihnen willig hinaus folgte. Sirius hatte noch gejammert: Och, wieso? aber alles bitten und betteln half nichts und er ließ sich schließlich von ihr hinaus drängeln. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nun leer und James hatte Lilli mit sich zur Couch rüber gezogen.

"Lils, es tut mir leid. Das ist alles nicht so wie es aussieht..."

"So?" fragte diese gespielt böse und mußte sich anstrengen nicht doch noch los zu lachen.

"Du findest also NICHT, dass ich unattraktiv bin?"

"Nein..."

"NEIN? Also findest du das ich unattraktiv bin?"

"WAS? Ja... nein... Ich..."

Aber Lilli hatte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen können und prustete los.

"Ha-Ha, sehr witzig, Lils."

"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen," sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn herum um ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.

"Merlin, du machst es einen wirklich nicht leicht, Lils. Ich bin seit der 3. Klasse hinter dir her und nach etlichen Jahren habe ich es endlich geschafft dein Herz zu erobern. Ich wollte es nicht aufs Spiel setzten, verstehst du? Ich find dich nicht unattraktiv. Im Gegenteil, du bist... perfekt und unglaublich sexy... und ich mußte mich wirklich oft zusammen reisen um dich nicht sofort aufs Zimmer zu zerren und dich aufs Bett zu drücken."

Lilli fuhr mit ihrer Hand in seinen Haaren herum und verstrubbelte sie noch mehr, während sie ihn anstrahlte. Er war wirklich süß... obwohl sie so ausgeflippt war und ihn nicht wirklich Schuld traf, entschuldigte er sich jetzt sogar noch für sein Benehmen.

"Ich liebe dich für deine Gedanken..." flüsterte sie sanft und kam näher heran. Er hatte sie zu sich gezogen und beide versanken in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Lilli spürte wie seine Hand unter ihrem Umhang fuhr... dann unter ihrem Pulli und ehe es passieren konnte, hatte sie ihre Hand an seiner und zog sie wieder heraus. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Lilli lachte, wegen seiner verdutzten Miene.

"Wir haben doch nicht so lang gewartet um es dann vor allen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treiben, oder?"

Sie zog ihn mit sich hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

"Colloportus," sagte sie und verschloss die Tür. James dagegen nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Accio Kerzen..."

5 Kerzen kamen in seine Hände geflogen, die er um sein Himmelbett stellte und mit "Flamare" anzündete. Lilli sah ihn angenehm überrascht an und als er das Licht dämpfte sah das sonst so total verwüstete und versaute Zimmer der Maurauders nun romantisch und wunderschön aus. Sie kam her und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Zärtlich begannen sie sich zu küssen und während sie dies taten, zog Lilli seinen Umhang aus und schmiss ihn beiseite. James tat es bei ihr gleich, setzte aber ihren Pulli noch dazu und obwohl sie sich nur für einen Moment nicht küssten konnten, stürmten ihre Lippen jetzt wie wild aufeinander zu und die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, intensiver, feueriger. Lilli hatte sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und wieder achtlos beiseite geschmissen während James nun unter ihr auf dem Himmelbett lag und zartlich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken fuhr. Sie war so wunderschön weich und warm. Sein Herz raste und das atmen fiel ihm etwas schwer, als ob er es nicht mehr erwarten konnte, sie zu lieben. Er begann ihre Schulter zu küssen und sie hielt ihn an sich fest, einfach nur fest...

„James?"

"..."

"Wieso hast du aufgehört?"

"...Es riecht irgendwie... verbrannt."

"Verbrannt?"

Beide blickten zur Seite und bemerkten erschrocken, dass Lilli James Hemd auf die Kerzen geworfen hatte und das nun brannte.

"Oh shit," fluchte sie auf und wollte neben sich nach dem Zauberstab greifen, der nur leider im Umhang war, den sie durch den Raum geschmissen hatten. Sie stand vom Bett auf, kroch zum Zauberstab hin und beschwor Wasser herauf um das Feuer zu löschen. James Hemd sah mittlerweile aus wie ein Stück Lumpen, das von Motten zerfressen war.

"Ou... tut mir leid..." sagte sie und versuchte es mit einem lieben Hundeblick. James lachte und zog sie wieder zu sich aufs Bett.

"Das kannst du ja wieder gut machen."

Sie grinste und schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihn. Beide begannen sich aufs neue leidenschaftlich zu küssen und fielen lachend aufs Bett nieder. Seine Nähe war so unglaublich warm und vertraut... Sie liebte es seine Haut mir ihren Fingern zu ertasen, egal ob sie nur weich rüberstrich oder ihn rauh anfasste um richtig zu spüren.

Bamm,Bamm

"Prongs, bist du drin?"

Es war Sirius.

"Was gibts, Padfoot?" fragte James mit genervtem Blick.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen."

„Klasse, sowas nennt man Timing," sagte er und richtete sich auf. Er und Lilli warfen sich einen enttäuschten Blick zu, doch sie beugte sich auf und gab ihm einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Keine Sorge, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.."

"**_James?" _**

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Bereust du es, dass wir es damals nicht getan haben?" **_

"_**Hm... du meinst, wegen Voldemort?" **_

"_**Wenn wir damals miteinander geschlafen hätten. Dann hätte Voldemort dich vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen und nicht mehr versucht, dich in seine Gewalt zu bringen." **_

"_**Sicher," sagte James sarkastisch und blickte sie auch so an. **_

"_**Voldemort hätte aufgehört mich zu jagen und Snape hätte tatsächlich mal seine Haare gewaschen. Aber beide haben was gemein: Sind nicht ganz dicht im Schädel. Ich bereue es schon, aber nicht wegen Voldemort... nur wegen der Zeit, die danach folgte in der wir es dann nicht mehr tun konnten." **_

_**Lilli lachte und zog ihn sanft mit sich runter aufs Bett. Beide lagen aneinandergekuschelt da und während Lilli wieder ihre ineinandergehackten Hände ansah, spürte sie, dass er zu ihr hinab blickte. **_

"_**Lils..." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Kannst du jetzt schlafen?" **_

"_**Ich denk schon, wenn du mich weiter so in deinen Armen hälst." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lilli... ich werd dich immer lieben... für immer und ewig." **_

_**Und so schlief sie an ihn gekuschelt doch noch ein... Sie nahm leichtes gekicher wahr... aber... nicht das übliche kichern, wie es von kindischen Mädchen kam... es war... belustigtes kichern... Und dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Anna, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Remus und Peter die allesamt ihre Hände zusammen klatschten und übertrieben ironisch kreischten: "Oh, wie Süüüüüssss..."**_


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) +freu+ Schön, dass du es witzig fandes +freu+ Das ist schöööööööön :) Ja, glaub mir, es ist besser wenn ihr es nach und nach liest, statt alles auf einmal +g+ Dickes Bussili :)

Ac.Potterfan: Hi :) Ja, das war zu meinen... +hust+ wilderen Zeiten, aber ändern wollt ich das Kapitel dann doch nicht mehr O.o" Aber schön, dass du's trotzdemwitzig fandest :) Bussi!

Here we go:

Chap15: His desicion

„**_Oh, wie süüüüüssss," kreischten die Freunde übertrieben und James, der bis dahin seelenruhig geschlafen hatte, öffnete müde die Augen. Mit einem male, bevor er es registrieren konnte hatte Remus ihm die Hand gereicht, zu sich herauf gezogen und einmal fest gedrückt. Lilli saß nun aufrecht neben ihm auf dem Bett und sah das amüsiert an. Danach hatten auch Peter, Alice und Frank ihn in die Arme genommen und auch Sirius und Anna ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn noch mal zu umarmen. _**

"_**Man, wir hatten echt Panik, dass du die Kurve diesmal nicht kriegst," sagte Remus während sich alle um ihn herum niederließen. James lächelte leicht. Wao, nicht gleich soviel Vertrauen auf einmal, dachte er für sich. **_

"_**Malfoy ist noch immer auf freiem Fuß," sagte Frank und sah dabei sehr finster drein. **_

"_**Er versteckt sich wohl bei Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem." **_

"_**Nö, wem?" fragte James amüsiert, und fing sich dabei einen Haha-wie-witzig-Blick von ihm ein. **_

"_**Aber dir gehts wieder gut und nur das ist wichtig," sagte Alice und strahlte ihn erleichtert an. James atmete kurz tief ein und versuchte sich in eine angenehme Position hinzusetzten. Lilli legte ihre Hand auf seine und streichelte sanft darüber.In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur glücklich, dass sie seine hübschen glänzenden Augen noch mal sehen konnte und dass sie seine vertraute Stimme hören durfte. Es war einfach nur zu schön und es brachte ihr eine Wärme zurück, die sie die ganze Zeit über vermisst hatte, in der er in Koma lag und um sein Leben kämpfte.**_

"_**Und Leute, was gibts neues?" fragte James und wandte sich zu vorderst seinem besten Freund zu. Sirius grinste. **_

"_**Nichts wichtiges. Wir haben über unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts gesprochen, während du dein Schläfchen gehalten hattest." **_

"_**Ja, stimmt, und zwar als wir alle in Urlaub gefahren sind," fügte Alice zu, doch Sirius sah etwas verzweifelt und schuldig drein. **_

"_**Ähm... Prongs... Lilli.. weiß es..." **_

"_**Weiß was?" fragte Frank neugierig. **_

"_**Etwas, das euch NICHTS angeht," antwortete Lilli und sah James an, dieser zuckte beängstigt zurück. **_

"_**Ähm... was denn?" **_

"_**Naja... von der Nacht... an Weihnachten... 7. Hogwartsschuljahr... klingelts?" **_

"_**Du weißt es?" **_

"_**Ja, ich weiß es..." **_

"_**Bist du sauer?" **_

"_**Nein... jetzt nicht mehr..." **_

_**Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und beide fielen küssend aufs Bett und versanken aufs neue in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wie sehr sie das doch vermisst hatte. Wie sehr sie sich doch nach ihn und seine Berührungen gesehnt hatte.**_

„_**Ahem, hem..." räusperte Sirius übermäßig laut. **_

"_**Leute, wir sind auch noch da. Wir hätten auch gern etwas von unserem Patienten hier..." **_

_**Lilli gab sich grummelnd geschlagen und beugte sich mit James wieder auf. **_

"_**Na dann... Gut, Hogwarts nach Weihnachten... zumindest, bis der Chefheiler kommt..." **_

"_**Das Gerücht, dass Lilli..." **_

"_**Nein, das überspringen wir," beschloss Lilli und sah Alice so eindringlich und befehlend an, das diese nichts erwidern wollte, kurz grinste und schließlich einfach nickte. **_

"_**Na gut... überspringen wir den frigiden Teil..." **_

_**Anna und Alice prusteten los, gaben jedoch keinen Kommentar ab, obwohl alle Jungs die zwei kopfschüttelnd ansahen.**_

James hatte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro gemacht, da er ihn hat rufen lassen. Er kam an den Wasserspeier an und blieb davor stehen. Ihm fiel ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Er zog die rechte Augenbraue fragend hoch und dachte nach.

"Lakritzschnecke?... Zitronenbrausebonbon?...Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung... Professor Dumbledore?" rief er schließlich laut hinauf.

„Hier ist James Potter... Als ob er das hören würde," sagte er, unglaubig über seine eigene Dummheit und drehte dem Wasserspeier den Rücken zu, als sich dieser in Bewegung setzte und sich öffnete.

"Oh... offenbar doch..." strahlte James überrascht und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er klopfte und Dumbledore's Stimme ertönte mit einem schlichten: „Ja, James?"

Er trat ein und sah ihn auch gleich hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzten und zu sich herwinken. Er wies ihn an sich vor ihm hinzusetzten und James setzte sich.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"

"Ja, James. Deine Eltern haben mich darüber informiert, dass du auf Voldemort getroffen bist..."

Er nickte. Auf einmal war ihm die Nacht wieder eingefallen und auch die Worte, die er damals hörte, dass er etwas besitzten würde, was auch Dumbledore haben wollte. Vorsichtig blickte James nach oben in die Augen seines Gegenübers aber was er sah war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Dumbledore sah ihn eindringlich an, aber mit einem warmen und herzlichen Blick, auch wenn dieser doch etwas besorgtes und beunruhigendes in sich trug.

"James, ich habe dich rufen lassen um mit dir zu sprechen. Dir etwas zu sagen... was du wissen solltest."

"... Und das wäre, Professor?"

Dumbledore hatte seine Finger aneinandergelegt und sie durch seine Halbmondbrille angestarrt. Er sah nicht James an. Es war als ob er ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Voldemort hat dir gesagt, warum er dich braucht, stimmts?"

"Naja... nicht ganz. Er sagte, ich hätte etwas das er will... aber es wäre noch nicht da. Ich hab es nicht verstanden."

"Und... er sagte dir, dass ich es auch wüßte, stimmts?"

James war klar, dass Dumbledore ein so mächtiger Zauberer war, dass er womöglich andere Leute durchaus durchschaute und die Gedanken des anderen womöglich sogar lesen konnte. Somit brachte Lügen oder Leugnen nichts. Wozu auch? Er mochte Dumbledore ja eigentlich und irgendwo hatte er ihm auch immer vertraut, ganz egal worum es ging.

"Ja, Professor. Das hat er..."

James machte die Stille verrückt. Dumbeldore schien nicht weiter sprechen zu wollen, also mußte er diese seltsame Ruhe durchbrechen.

"Professor? Werden sie es mir sagen, was es ist, was ich habe, was aber noch nicht da ist?"

Endlich sah sein Schulleiter von seinen Finger zu ihm auf und sein Blick erschreckte James. Es war als ob er die Last der Welt auferlegen müsste.

"Nein, James, dass kann ich nicht. Ich habe mit deinen Eltern darüber gesprochen und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, das du zu jung für dieses Wissen bist."

"Zu jung? Ich bin 17 Professor. Im Frühling werde ich 18."

"Ich weiß, James, ich weiß. Du wirst es erfahren, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich..."

"Ich soll ihnen vertrauen...?"

"Nein... das wäre angesichts der Situation vielleicht zuviel verlangt. Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren, dass Tom Riddle versucht dich zu verunsichern und das du momentan womöglich zu niemanden uneingeschränktes Vertrauen hast."

„..."

"Ich möchte dich bitten, die Gerüchte um Miss Evans und dich NICHT zu widerlegen."

"Ich versteh nicht," fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er Lilli ins Spiel holen würde.

"Du weißt, das Voldemort ETWAS von dir will, und dieses ETWAS... ist noch nicht da. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber dieses ETWAS ist sehr rein und kostbar. Miss Evans ist eine Muggelgeborene und leider könnte sie es vernichten, bevor es zum Vorschein tritt."

"Dieses ETWAS könnte Lilli vernichten? Ich... Ich versteh nicht... Wie soll Lilli es zerstören?"

"James, es dient zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.Du weißt, das Voldemort überall seine Spitzel hat. Und nichtzuletzte auch in Hogwarts. Ich denke das mindestens 1/5 der Slytherins-Schüler im Abschlussjahr zu ihm gehören."

"Ja, Malfoy zum Beispiel, dieses..."

"Ja, James," unterbrach Dumbledore ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, noch bevor James Malfoy mit etwas abartiges vergleichen konnte.

„Malfoy zum Beispiel. Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum Mr. Malfoy, ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der die Muggel absolut verachtet, im Sommer mit Miss Evans zusammen war?"

"... Sie meinen..."

"Auf Anordnung von Lord Voldemort. Wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, sie von dir fern zu halten, wird er zu schrecklicheren Methoden greifen. Ich verlange nicht, dass du die Beziehung beendest. Nur das du dich, was euer Intimleben angeht, zurück hälst..."

"Und sie wollen oder können mir nicht sagen, was dieses ETWAS ist, was er von mir haben möchte."

"Nein, James... Noch nicht. Aber wenn Voldemort weiß, dass es kommen wird und das Miss Evans keine Gefahr für ihn darstellt, wird er euch bis dahin in Ruhe lassen und ihr habt zumindest vorerst Ruhe vor ihm und seinen Anhängern. Er wird warten..."

"... Ich verstehe..."

Nach einer Weile der Stille, die diesmal von James aus kam, fragte sein Schulleiter ihn mit ruhiger Stimme: "Hast du noch irgendeine Frage, James?"

"... Nein, Sir. Ich hab keine Frage."

"... dann darfst du jetzt gehen, James."

Er nickte, stand auf und ging hinaus. Als er zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal kam, lag Lilli noch immer auf seinem Bett, verführerisch, bildhübsch und halbnackt winkte sie ihn mit dem Zeigefinger heran. James hätte sich für seine Gedanken am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpaßt. Stattdessen kam er zu ihr rüber und setzte sich hin.

"Lilli, Ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte ihre Hände um seine Wangen geschlungen und begonnen ihn leidenschaftlicher denn jeh zu küssen. Die Versuchung und das Verlangen es auch zu tun war fast zu groß um ihr zu widerstehen. Sie war so bildhübsch und er hatte das Gefühl als ob es falsch war, dem zu widerstehen und sie sanft zurückzustoßen.

"Lilli..." sagte er und sah sie ernsthaft an. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge stand sie wieder kurz vor einem verständnislosen Wutausbruch, weil er sich gegen ihre Liebe wehrte.

"Ich war gerade bei Professor Dumbledore..."

"Scheint ja ziemlich übel gewesen zu sein, wenn du nicht mehr willst..." sagte sie schnippisch, doch als sie sein trauriges Gesicht sah, wurde ihr klar, dass es blöd von ihr war, ihn so anzugiften.

"Tut mir leid.Ich habs nicht so gemeint..." fügte sie sofort reuend hin und ihr entschuldigender Blick machte es ihm nicht leichter, es wirklich nicht zu tun.

"Es war schon übel. Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, aber... nur soviel... Ich denke... wir sollten noch warten."

"Warten? Ist das dein ernst?"

"Ja... schon. Wenn's nach mir ginge nicht, aber wer fragt schon nach dem was James Potter will, wenn es doch Professor Dumbledore und seine Eltern gibt, die das für ihn entscheiden können..." antwortete er sarkastisch. Bei jedem anderen wäre sie sofort ausgerastet und hätte Schluß gemacht. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie auch geglaubt, dass derjenige das nur tat, weil er sich vielleicht in jemand anderen verliebt hatte und sie nicht mehr für attraktiv genug hielt. Aber bei James... da konnte sie das nicht. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und so wie er gesprochen hatte, wollte er es selber nicht. Es war mehr gezwungenerrmaßen.

"Ich hass es, dass alle glauben es besser zu wissen..."

"Ja, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und weißt du was..."

Sie strahlte ihn aufmunternd an und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen und verdammt leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich, James Potter und... ich kann warten..."

Er blickte ihr in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, die in jenem Moment einfach bezaubernd funkelten. Sie meinte das ernst mit allem was sie gerade sagte und er küsste sie wieder. Sie schliefen nicht miteinander, aber sie genossen jeden Augenblick der Zärtlichkeit zusammen...

Dem einzigen, den James alles von Dumbledore's Gespräch erzählt hatte, war Sirius. Die beiden spazierten mal wieder durch die Ländereien hindurch, mehr aus langeweile als auch Lust und als sein Freund geendet hatte, blieb Sirius stehen.

"Aber Dumbledore hat zugegeben, dass er es auch weiß, was es ist, stimmts?"

"Mhm... An jenem Abend, meinte Voldemort zu mir, dass er es auch haben möchte..."

"Du glaubst diesen Irren doch nicht, Prongs?"

"Dumbledore kannst du ja auch nicht normal nennen."

"Aber er kämpft gegen Voldemort und Dumbledore würde nie einen Schüler opfern nur um mehr Macht zu bekommen."

"... Ich hab so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei ihm, Padfoot. Das ist nich normal... Er überwacht mich, da bin ich mir mittlerweile sicher."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Er hat dich geschickt um mich rufen zu lassen, GANZ knapp bevor ich's mit Lilli getrieben hätte. Einen Augenblick später und wir hätten miteinander geschlafen."

"Oh.. Blöd gelaufen, oder?"

"Ich finds schon merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore dich genau da zu mir geschickt hat. Als ob er gewußt hätte, dass es jeden Augenblick passiert."

"Nun ja, Dumbledore weiß wohl mehr oder weniger alles was in seiner Schule passiert. Glaubst du, er weiß das wir nicht registrierte Animagi sind?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er hat bis jetzt nichts darüber gesagt."

"Ich würd sagen, du solltest ihm vertrauen. Der Professor kämpft schon seit Jahren gegen Voldemort und er weiss schon was er tut."

"Ich vertraue dir, Padfoot... "

Sirius sah seinen Freund mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an und legte brüderlich seine Hand auf James Schulter.

"Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf dich auf. Das versprech ich dir."

"Auf dich ist verlass, Pad, das weiß ich, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Eigentlich will ich nicht dass du auf mich aufpasst, sondern auf Lilli."

"Evans?"

"Nenn sie Lilli. Sie mags nicht wenn man sie mit dem Nachnamen anspricht. Schlimme Familienverhältnisse, du verstehst."

"Ähm, okay. Gut. Wieso soll ich auf Lilli aufpassen?"

"Ich hab das Gefühl, sie hat deinen Schutz nötiger. Dumbledore sagte zwar, dass sie sie in Ruhe lassen werden, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Slytherins sind Geisteskrank und ich will nicht dass Lilli auf ihrer Zielscheibe steht. Padfoot, du bist der einzige, dem ich bedingungslos vertraue. Wirf einfach ein Auge auf sie, ja?"

Sirius stöhnte jammernd auf.

"Na gut... Ich pass auf sie auf..."

"Danke... du wirst merken, dass Lilli ähm... tief in ihrem Herzen ein sehr netter Mensch sein kann."

"Sicher," sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

"Miss Zimperlich und Null-Spaß-Versteherin. Das eins klar ist, Prongs, ich tu das nur für dich."

"Weiß ich doch, Kumpel."

Und gemeinsam schritten zurück in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Lilli, Alice, Anna, Remus und Peter saßen bereits da und die beiden quetschten sich zu ihnen dazu. James hielt Lilli demonstrativ in seinen Armen und schlang liebevoll seine Hände um ihre Hüfte, damit die anderen Mädels nicht noch mal auf den Gedanken kamen, dass sie NICHT seine Freundinn war.

"James?"

"Hm?"

Dieser blickte von seinem Essen auf als Anna seinen Namen gerufen hatte.

"WASCHISCH?"

"Du weißt dass Slytherin Rawenclaw vernichtend geschlagen hat? Und zwar mit 290 zu 0 und ganz nebenbei bemerkt, liegen glaub ich 3 der 7 Spieler noch immer im Krankenhaus. Mit einer solchen Brutalität hab ich die noch nie kämpfen sehen."

"Tscha. "

James schluckte seine Essen runter damit er klarer reden konnte.

"Die wollen halt um jeden Preis gewinnen. Bis jetzt haben immer wir den Hauspokal gewonnen und die letzten Jahre hieß der Sieger meistens Gryffindor... Zumindest ab dem Zeitpunkt an, wo ICH in die Manschaft kam."

"Selbstlob stinkt, James," wies ihn Lilli zurecht.

"Aber er hat Recht," sagte Sirius. "Bevor James in die Manschaft kam hatte Slytherins immer gesiegt. Nicht etwa, weil ihr Sucher den Schnatz schneller schnappte, sondern weil ihre Jäger den spielern ständig Beulen verpassten. Die letzten Jahre wurden dank James ausgeglichen und Gryffindor hatte 3x den Sieg davongetragen und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Slytherins es jetzt noch mal wissen wollen. Es steht drei zu drei, du verstehst?"

"Hufflepuff hat gegen Rawenclaw unentschieden gespielt und jetzt kommts auf uns an, wenn wir Slytherin schlagen stehts unentschieden, wenn wir verlieren, liegen sie vorn, wenn wir unentschieden spielen, stehen sie auch vorn. Also müssen wir gewinnen, JAMES."

"Ja, ich habs kapiert, Anna. Wirklich toll, das du mich NICHT unter Druck setzt," sagte er sarkastisch.

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann warf er seinen Blick den Tisch runter, wo seine Manschaft etwas verstreut saß.

"Ey," brüllte er den Tisch runter und besaß mit einem mal die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gryffindortisches.

"Parker, Kent, Norton, Watson, Table, Quidditchtraining morgen früh um 6."

Die angesprochenen Personen warfen sich kurz fragenden Blicke zu, nickten dann und jeder wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu. James hatte den Respekt der gesamten Schule und alle liebten ihn. Wenn er etwas sagte, befolgte das auch jeder. Allerdings bemerkte er die giftigen Blicke von der Slytherin-Manschaft, die ihn böse anfunkelten. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm. Voldemort hatte an jenem Abend gesagt, James müsse am Leben bleiben. Das bedeutete ja dann, dass die Slytherins ihm kein Haar krümmen durfte und diese Sicherheit verleitete ihn zu waghalsigen Aktionen, nur um sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Er stand ja sozusagen unter Voldemorts Schutz.

James ließ es sich nicht nehmen mitten im Gang, wenn er Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe oder Goyle sah, einen Fluch loszulassen, so dass sie entweder über ihre eigenen Beine stolperten und auf den Boden fielen oder dass mit einem mal eine Wand vor ihnen unsichtbar wurde und sie dagegen krachten. Beim dritten mal hatte er doch glatt Snape's Haare mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie mitten im Flur anfingen sich von selber zu waschen. Das sah so albern aus, wie Snape ihn mit giftigem Blick fast durchstach, während auf seinem Kopf der weiße Schaum sprudelte und Blasen abwarf, dass sogar Lilli, die gerade mit James händchenhaltend an ihm vorbei gegangen war, zu lachen anfing. Sirius und Peter kugelten sich ja schon an James anderer Schulter vor lachen und schienen sich auch kaum mehr einzukriegen. Nicht mal als Snape sich umdrehte und, zumindest versuchte er es, so ernst und aufrecht wie möglich zurück zum Slytherin-Turm zu gehen. James lag vor Lachen schon auf Lilli drauf, die es fast umgehauen hätte, da Sirius und Peter ja auf ihn lagen.

"James..." sagte sie und versuchte es wirklich ernst zu meinen, was angesichts ihres amüsierten Ausdrucks schwer misslungen war.

"Du bist Schulsprecher, ey. Du kannst doch nicht..."

"Hey, Süße, ich tue Hogwarts einen Gefallen. Der Schleim stank ja schon bis zu uns rüber..." verteidigte sich James, nicht ohne ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht zu haben.

"Trotzdem..." sagte Lilli und wurde wieder ernst.

"Du scheinst es momentan ja drauf anzulegen, dich mit Malfoy und den anderen anzulegen."

"So?" fragte er amüsiert und plötzlich lachte Sirius nicht mehr. James konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Ohren größer wurden und er nun die Stirn in Falten legte.

"Ähm... ich muss los. Bis dann, Leute, Quidditchtraining..."

James war promt im schnellen Laufschritt von ihnen weggegangen.

"Ich muss auch los..." sagte Sirius plötzlich und folgte ihm im viel schnelleren Laufschritt bis er ihn fast eingeholt hatte. Lilli konnte sehen wie er James am Arm packte und mit sich in einen Klassenzimmer zerrte. Peter quickte etwas unverständliches und sie beschloss ihn kurz anzulächeln und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu machen. Lilli hatte kurz gezögert, als sie ans Klassenzimmer kam, doch als sie hinein wollte war es verschlossen. War ja klar, dass Sirius mit James unter vier Augen sprechen wollte.

"Sirius, James? Ich weiß dass ihr da drinn seit."

"Nicht jetzt Lils..." hörte sie James Stimme regelrecht brüllen und sie bemerkte einen wütenden Unterton darin. Er schien sich mit Sirius zu streiten, etwas, dass ihr noch mehr Angst machte. Sie hatten sich noch nie so heftig gestritten. Lilli blieb stehen und wartete auf die beiden Jungs. Es vergingen vielleicht 5 Minuten, dann riss jemand die Tür auf. Es war James, er kochte vor Wut. Sein Blick ließ Lilli zurückschrecken. Er war voller Hass und Enttäuschung.

"James..." sagte sie und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er hatte sie vorher weggezogen.

"Lass mich, Lilli..."

Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon. Sie drehte sich leicht um und sah ins Klassenzimmer rein. Sirius stand am Pult gelehnt dar und schüttelte unglaubig seinen Kopf. Er war nicht sauer, seinem Gesicht zufolge, war er eher sehr besorgt.


	16. Chapter 16

AprilDior: Danke :) E-Mail kommt noch. Schön, dass du was geschrieben hast :) Lass mal öfter was von dir hören, büdde :) Bussili

LucySkywalker: Naaaaaaaaaaaaah, wer sollst du schon sein g Mein Schnuckel, mein Mausi, mein Schatzi :) Natürlich weißt ich wer du bist :) Meine süße Maus +knuddel+ Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und hier auch noch reviewst :) Und noch schöner, dass du kaum mehr weißt, was hier war +lol+ Nein, du wirst, die neu eingearbeiteten Szenen bestimmt nicht bemerken, aber es macht es schöner zu lesen denk ich +g+ Dickes Bussili! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDÜAL Hermine17 +lol+

Chap 16: Where do i belong to?

"Sirius?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig und kam zu ihm herein. Im ersten Moment wußte sie nicht was sie sagen oder fragen konnte, denn sie und Sirius waren nicht wirklich die besten Freunde. Er war eben James bester Freund... Seit dem sie mit James zusammen war, hatten sie nie großartig viel Worte mit ihm gewechselt oder auch nur beachtet. Im Grunde genommen mochten sie sich wohl auch nicht besonders. Für Sirius war sie diejenige, die ihm seinen besten Freund weg nahm und für sie war er derjenige, der ihr ihren Freund weg nahm.

"Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte sie schließlich und versuchte möglichst besorgt zu klingen, was sie ja auch eigentlich war, doch angesichts ihrer... mässigen Freundschaft zu Sirius nicht groß zeigen wollte.

"Warum tut er das? Ich hab noch nie einen solchen Dickschädel in meinem Leben gesehen. Der könnte nem Stein Konkurenz machen, der hat genau so kein Hirn. Der Stein kann nur nichts dafür, der Kerl schon!"

Und mit diesem Kommentar stieß er sich vom Pult ab und ging an ihr vorbei hinaus. Lilli zögerte einen Augenblick, rannte ihm dann aber schnell nach und hatte ihn am Flur wieder eingeholt.

"Was war denn? Sags mir, bitte."

"Geht nicht, habs ihm versprochen."

"Gehts um mich?"

"Auch."

"Dann hab ich ein Recht es zu erfahren."

"EVANS, LASS MICH ZUFRIEDEN, OKAY?..."

Sirius wurde klar dass er Lilli eben in einer ziemlichen Lautstärke angeschrien hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte:

"'tschuldigung."

"Sirius, ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn... Er hat mir nicht erzählt was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, aber seit dem Gespräch... nein, schon seit Weihnachten benimmt er sich anders. Ich weiß, dass du etwas weißt und dass er's dir erzählt hat. Also, was ist mit ihm los?"

"Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ichs dir nicht sagen kann. Ich setzt doch nicht meine Freundschaft mit ihm aufs Spiel und sprech hier offen über seine Probleme."

"Also hat er Probleme?"

"Ja, verdammt. Aber das haben wir doch alle? Ich hab ein Problem, weil ich meine gesamte Familie an die Wand klatschen könnte, du hast ein Problem, weil er nicht mit dir darüber spricht und Anna hat ein Problem, weil sie unsterblich in mich verliebt ist..."

Der letzte Vergleich war eindeutig ironisch ausgesprochen, wozu Lilli nur die Augenbraue verzog und ihn augenrollend angesehen hatte.

„Wir haben ALLE Probleme, aber deswegen labert man nicht offen jeden darauf an."

"Boah," ertönte es plötzlich neben ihnen. Anna hatte sich neben sie geflüchtet.

"Rettet mich, Kapitän Potter hat ne Laune, als ob wir das Spiel schon verloren hätten."

"...?"

Beide blickten sie verwirrt an woraufhin Anna, die sich in ihrem roten Quidditchumhang auf ihrem Besen stützte und vollkommen erledigt hechelte. Eigentlich hatte sie was von einer reudig gejagten Hündin.

"Er hat Parker gerade gezeigt was für ein fantastischer Hüter er ist, in dem er den Quaffel 10mal hintereinander wütend in die Torringe schlug und ihn dabei einmal fast mitgefetzt hätte. Ich glaub... er sucht auch schon nach mir, also versteckt mich bitte."

"Kein Problem," sagte Sirius amüsiert.

"Bleib bei mir und er wird nicht herkommen, weil er nämlich jetzt krampfhaft versuchen wird mir aus dem Weg zu gehen."

"Wie?" fragte sie mißtrauisch. James wollte Sirius aus dem Weg gehen? Diese Behauptung hatte die gleiche Wirkung, als ob man ihr sagen würde, Professor Flitwick wäre über 1,80m. Lächerlich.

"Was war denn?"

"Nichts, nur ne kleine Unterredung unter Freunden."

"Ja, ne brüllend laute Unterredung," fügte Lilli ironisch hinzu und ging weg. Wenn Sirius es ihr nicht sagen wollte, mußte sie es eben selber heraus finden.

James hatte seine Manschaft noch lange gedrillt bis es fast zu dunkel war um sich überhaupt noch selber zu sehen. Nachdem sie sich umzogen verließen die anderen die Umkleidekabinen bis nur noch Anna und James da waren. (James hatte es doch noch irgendwie geschafft sie wieder aufzusammeln und aufs Feld zurückzuschleifen, trotz dass Sirius direkt bei ihr stand)

"Ähm... James," begann Anna leise noch bevor er aufstehen konnte um raus zugehen.

"Hm? Was ist denn?"

"Worüber hast du dich mit Sirius gestritten?"

"Gestritten?"

"Lilli sagte, ihr hättet euch gestritten und da ich euch beide genau so lang kenne wie ihr mich, weiß ich, dass ihr euch noch NIE gestritten habt. Es muß was ernstes sein."

"Nein, es ist nichts..."

"Für nichts, bist du aber ziemlich bescheuert rausgesaust..." ertönte Sirius Stimme von der Tür aus. Er kam herein und schloss sie hinter sich wieder.

"Ich denke, wir sollten unser Gespräch von heut Mittag beenden."

"Schlechte Idee, Padfoot. Ich hab dir schon gesagt, das ich nicht mehr darüber sprechen will."

"Aber das wirst du müssen, bis ich dir diese blöde Idee aus deinem Hirn geprügelt habe. Von mir aus auch die ganze Nacht."

"Welche Idee?" warf Anna fragend ein.

"Padfoot, das geht sie nichts an. Genau so wenig wie Lilli und dich. Es ist meine Sache klar."

"Das stimmt eben nicht," sagte Sirius und hielt James Arm fest, bevor dieser rausgehen konnte.

"Denn wenn du drauf gehst, gehts uns auch was an."

"Draufgehen? Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?" fragte Anna beunruhigt. Die beiden stritten ja tatsächlich miteinander und das war keine Plänkelei wie sonst. Es war purer Ernst.

"James ist lebensmüde und will sich Voldemort stellen..."

"WAS? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" brüllte nun auch Anna auf ihn ein, nachdem sie aufgestanden war und sich neben Sirius vor ihm aufbaute.Sirius hatte James losgelassen, da er sich ihnen zugewandt hatte.

"Du hast neulich Nacht doch seine Macht gesehen und wozu er fähig ist. James, der Kerl ist total geisteskrank. Er wollte Sirius töten und mich vergewaltigen lassen. Und dich hätte er auch umgebracht, wenn er dich nicht noch brauchen würde."

"Ich hab nicht vor mich ihm zu stellen, Leute. Ich will ihm gegenüber stehen und wissen, was es ist, was er von mir haben will. Ich geb nicht kampflos auf und werd mir von so nem Irren auch nicht einfach nen Todesfluch auf den Hals hetzen lassen. Der Arsch hat meine Großeltern umgebracht, man."

"Und? Er hat ne Menge Leute umgebracht und jeder will seine Rache, aber deswegen rennen die nicht hin und lassen sich umbringen."

"Er wird mich nicht umbringen..."

"Und was macht dich da so sicher?"

"Weil ich etwas habe, was er braucht. Du hast es an dem Abend doch auch gehört. Er wird mich nicht töten und ich muss diese Tatsache nützten, so lang ich kann."

"Er ist verrückt geworden," sagte Sirius zu Anna gewandt.

"Er provoziert die Slyterhins absichtlich, damit sie sie ihn zu Voldemort bringen. Er hat doch gar nicht vor wieder zurückzukommen, das ist der Grund, stimmts, James? Deswegen hast du gesagt, ich soll auf Lilli aufpassen. Damit du in aller seelenruhe zu Voldemort gehen kannst um dich von ihm umbringen zu lassen."

"Ich will nur die Wahrheit erfahren, verdammt noch mal," brüllte dieser nun genau so laut. Die Ruhe war vergangen. Zorn und Wut über das Unverständnis seiner beiden besten Freunde hatte sich über ihn gelegt und er konnte sich auch nicht zähmen.

"Dumbledore sagt es mir nicht, meine Eltern wollen es mir nicht sagen. Alle halten mich für dumm und behandeln mich wie'n Stück Glas, das gleich zu Bruch gehen könnte. Voldemort ist der einzige hier, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt."

"Nein, stattdessen hetzt er dich gegen uns auf. Siehst du dass denn nicht, James..."

Anna's Herz raste förmlich vor Angst. Sie sah etwas, das Sirius erst jetzt begriffen hatte und das in ihm Panik hochkrochen ließ.

"Er versucht sich dein Vertrauen zu erschleichen und dich gegen uns aufzuhetzten, gegen Dumbledore, gegen deine Eltern, gegen UNS, deinen Freunden."

"Quatsch," sagte er abwehrend und riss sich von ihr los, als sie im Affekt nach seinem Arm gegriffen hatte um ihn zu halten. Er entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihnen und wollte rausstürmen als er Lilli in der offenen Tür stehen sah. Vor lauter Brüllen hatten sie sie gar nicht herein kommen hören.

"Lilli..." sagte er traurig. Er wußte nicht wie lange sie da schon stand, aber ihren verängstigten Augen zufolge, hatte sie genug mitbekommen.

"So..." sagte sie nach einer Weile, da weder Sirius noch Anna ein Kommentar dazu abgaben,dass sie mitgehört hatte. James stand nur da und starrte sie an. Er schien nun nicht mehr gehen zu wollen.

"Du willst also zu Voldemort und mich hier alleine lassen, ja?"

Eigentlich wollte er verneinen, aber er bekam kein einziges Wort heraus. Ihr Blick von eben war so enttäuscht und traurig gewesen, dass es ihn fast schon zum schweigen verdonnert hatte. Schuldgefühle keimten ungewollt in ihm hoch.

"Sirius, Anna, lasst ihr uns bitte allein?"

"Sicher," sagte sie und ging mit Sirius hinaus. Beide beschlossen zusammen ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

"Glaubst du, sie kann ihm den Kopf wieder zurecht rütteln?" fragte er sie zweifelnd, aber Anna nickte zuversichtlich.

"Weißt du, er liebt sie.. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass er so verliebt war und er würde alles für sie tun. Sie wird ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Ich bin mir sicher. Wenn's jemand schafft dann sie.."

"Na, hoffen wir's."

"Erzählst du's mir jetzt.. was los ist?"

"Lils..."

"James, ich bin deine Freundinn. Ich liebe dich. Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen, um ständig weggestoßen zu werden. Ich will, dass wir alles gemeinsam durchstehen und wenn Dumbledore irgendetwas gesagt hat, was dich so wütend macht, dann möchte ich das auch wissen... Schließ mich nicht von deinem Leben aus."

Er kam näher und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte um sie sanft an sich zu ziehen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte auch ihn sanft an sich. Es war schön ihn zu spüren. Das er sie Mittags so abrupt von sich gestossen hatte, jagte ihr einen richtigen Schrecken ein. Er war noch nie so zu ihr gewesen...

"Ich liebe dich, Lilli..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, James..."

Sie ließen einander los und sanken auf die Bank nieder. James lehnte sich an die Wand hinter und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, seinen Blick starr auf die Decke über sie gerichtet. Sie bemerkte den bitteren Ausdruk in seinen hasselnussbraunen Augen, als ob sie verzweifelt wären. Es machte ihr Angst ihn so zu sehen. Sie kannte immer nur den selbstsicheren und starken James Potter, den zu dem jeder aufsah, den jeder beneidete und der immer alles im Griff hatte. Der James, den sie hier sah... war wie ein verwirrtes, kleines Kind, das nicht wußte wohin es gehörte.

"Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass ich etwas habe, das Voldemort will, das aber nicht kommen wird, wenn wir uns lieben... also... wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Deswegen dürfen wir es nicht tun... weil Dumbledore und Voldemort dagegen sind. Ist das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass die beiden dasselbe wollen? Es interessiert sie ein Scheißdreck was mit uns ist... wie wir uns dabei fühlen. Jedenfalls ist dieses etwas, was sie haben wollen noch nicht da und ich weiß auch nicht was es ist. Dumbledore weiß es, meine Eltern auch... als wir an Weihnachten in Wing-Castle waren, hab ich sie am Abend darüber sprechen hören. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen. Sie sagten nicht, was es ist, dass er von mir haben möchte, nur... dass ich zu jung bin um es zu erfahren. Sie halten mich für ein kleines, dummes Kind, das nicht mit der Wahrheit umgehen kann. Oder vielleicht ist die Wahrheit so schrecklich, dass ich sie noch nicht wissen darf.."

Lili wagte es nicht ihn zu unterbrechen, obwohl ihr tausende Fragen im Kopf herumschwirrten. Sie wollte erst mal alles erfahren, bevor sie ihn darauf ansprach.

"Weißt du dass mein Großvater mich als Kind total verhätschelt hat?"

Er bekam ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, aber es war nicht gut, es war, als ob er all die Verzweiflung und Angst in sich verstecken wollte.

"Er sagte mir immer, dass ich etwas besonderes sei. Das ich stolz auf das sein sollte was ich bin und mir von nichts und niemanden einreden lassen soll, das ich anders sein soll. Er... kurz bevor er starb... sagte er mir, dass ich immer an mich selbst glauben sollte, dass ich etwas habe, was andere wollten. Ich dürfte es ihnen nicht geben und ich solle mir alle Seiten genau ansehen... denn die falsche könnte die richtige sein und die richtige die falsche... Ich habe damals nicht darüber nachgedacht... Nicht mal nachdem er starb um mich zu schützen. Weißt du... wie es ist... wenn sich jemand für dich opfert?"

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wußte es nicht. Sie dachte immer, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war. Weil man dann weiss, dass man von jemand so sehr geliebt wurde, dass er sein eigenes Leben für einen gab. Aber in James Augen... erkannte sie nichts glückliches dabei, es waren nur Schmerzen und Trauer.

"Ich bin nicht froh dass er für mich gestorben ist... Ich hab ihn jahrelang gehasst dafür, dass er sein Leben für mich gegeben hat. Ich fand seinen Tot sinnlos... Ich hatte immer das Gefühl als ob meine Eltern mich für seinen Tot verantwortlich machten und deswegen hasste ich ihn nach seinem Tot."

"James..."

Nun konnte sie nicht mehr still halten. Die Sorge war zu groß und das Verlangen ihn endlich zu trösten, seine inneren Tränen wegzuwischen, die er nicht zeigen wollte.

"Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe deine Eltern kennengelernt und sie liebe dich..."

"Mein Großvater hat sich mit meinem Vater nicht verstanden... " erzählte er weiter, ohne auf ihren Versuch zu achten.

"Sie haben sich oft gestritten, meine Großmutter mußte immer dazwischen gehen. Immer wenn meine Großeltern kamen um auf mich aufzupassen, hab ich etwas in den Augen meines Vaters gesehen... als ob es ihn stören würde. Mein Großvater hat ihn ständig angeschrien, dass er einen Sohn wie mich gar nicht zu würdigen wisse, gar nicht wisse, wie er mit mir umzugehen habe um alles aus mir herauszuholen... Und weißt du was... diese Fragen stelle ich mir erst seit kurzem... seit Weihnachten... Kann ich meinen Eltern eigentlich noch trauen? Kann ich Dumbledore trauen? Und... was ist es... was in mir ist, was noch nicht da ist... und was alle haben wollen?"

Stille... Sie bemerkte wie er noch immer die Decke anstarrte und er verloren nach oben blickte...

„Lilli," sagte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehöre..."

Er senkte seinen Blick und endlich sah er sie an. Seine Augen hatten keine Tränen. Sie waren so leer und gezeichnet mit Schmerz, Leid und Misstrauen. Sie verstand erst jetzt, dass er sich verloren fühlte und mit einem mal schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn zu sich herab. Sie drückte ihn so fest sie nur konnte und es war ihr egal, ob es vielleicht zu fest war. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen, nur noch bei sich haben.

"Du gehörst zu mir..." flüsterte sie ihm leise zu und mit einem mal spürte sie, wie er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang und sich an sie lehnte. Er nahm ihre Hilfe an. Diese Geste sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte und sie schloss ihre Augen um mit ihm in dieser Position lange zu verweilen.

"James..." flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.Er sagte nichts, aber sie konnte spüren, dass er ihr zuhören würde.

"Versprichst du mir etwas?"

"..."

"Geh nicht weg von mir... geh nicht zu Voldemort... ganz egal... was passiert... Ja? Ich könnte nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren... nicht jetzt, wo wir uns so nah sind. Versprich mir... bei mir zu bleiben..."

Er hatte ihr auf diese Frage nicht geantwortet, aber er seine Umarmung wurde fester und das war Antwort genug.

Als James mit Lilli in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück kam war er fast leer bis auf Sirius, Anna und Remus, die am Kamin saßen und offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatten. Die waren sofort aufgestanden und auf beide zugestürmt.

"Und, Lilli, hast du ihm die Flausen austreiben können?" fragte Sirius und sah beide vielsagend an.

Lilli lächelte und sah zu James hinauf, der seinen Blick auch zu ihr gesenkt hatte.

"Ja, Padfoot... das hat sie..." sagte er schließlich und schon jaulte ein lautes: "YUCHUH" von Sirius und Anna auf. Remus lachte nur.

"Gut, so, Kapitän..." sagte Anna und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß auf die Schulter.

"Apropos, Kapitän," begann James und wandte sich Anna zu, "ANNA WHITE, SOFORT IN DEINEN SCHLAFSAAL. Du mußt morgen fit sein."

"Schon klar, Kapitän, zu Befehl," sagte sie lachend und mit einem letzten Abschiedskuss für Remus rannte sie schon mal rauf. Auch Lilli gab James einen lieben Abschiedskuss und ging dann Anna nach. Die drei Jungs blieben alleine da stehen. Sirius sah James erst zweifelnd, dann fragend und dann überzeugt erfreut an.

"Gut, Prongs... Dann mach die Slytherins morgen fertig, damit sie sehen mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

James lachte auf und diesmal kam das Lachen wieder von Herzen.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber hatte die Überarbeitung der letzten Chaps doch glatt verplant "

_April:_ Link kommt noch "

_alle anderen:_ Reviews büdde :) +ganzliebgugg+

Chap 17: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, ein unfairer Kampf

Der Gryffindortisch sah an dem Tag sehr merkwürdig aus. Da saßen die Schüler, die alle in Ruhe aßen, dann saßen da 6 Quidditchspieler, die alle absolut keinen Bissen runter bekamen und ihr Essen mit einem Ekelgefühl anstarrten und dann gab es da noch James und Sirius, die das Essen nur so in sich hineinstopften ohne es richtig zu kauen. Lilli wunderte sich für einen Moment wo sich das ganze bei ihnen absetzte. Selber bekam sie absolut keinen Bissen runter. Sie erinnerte sich an das Slytherinspiel gegen Rawenclaw. 2 der armen Spieler lagen noch immer im Krankenflügel und bei dem Gedanken dass Anna oder gar James etwas abbekamen und dann genau so dort drinn liegen würden, wurde ihr fast schlecht.

"James, ich kann nicht fassen, dass du soviel essen kannst," sagte Anna schließlich und mußte sich zusammen reisen um sich nicht doch noch zu übergeben.

"Du weißt schon, dass dir das vielleicht später während dem Spiel alles wieder rauskommen könnte?"

"WASCHMEINSCHDU?"

"DEIN ESSEN, James."

"AHWAH, DASCH ISCHFESCHTIBAUSCH."

"James, man redet nicht mit vollem Mund. Dann versteht dich ja auch niemand," tadelte ihn Lili.

"Aschoischverschehihnscherschut," erklang es aus Sirius Mund.

Lilli gab nur ein "HÄ?" von sich.

James schluckte den mächtigen Kloß herunter und richtete sich auf.

"So, Anna, wir müssen die letzten Taktiken noch besprechen," sagte er nun klar und deutlich. Sie stand auf und gab Remus einen Abschiedskuss, während James sich zu Lilli runterbeugte und sie frech angrinste:

"Lils?"

"James?"

"Ich hab Angst dass die Slytherins mir was antun. Krieg ich nen Glückkuss von dir?" fragte er und zog die Unterlippe schmollend vor. Lilli lachte auf, legte ihre Hände um seine weichen Backen und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber dafür sehr innigen und sanften Kuss.

"Viel Glück, Kapitän..." sagte sie und er zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu.

"Bis dann, Leute..."

Nachdem James mit Anna verschwunden war wollten sich die restlichen wieder dem Frühstück widmen als sich jemand hinter Sirius räusperte und dieses Geräusch klang mehr als hätte jemand ne Raucherlunge.

"Black..."

Die krächzende Stimme gehörte Jeffrey Nott, einem ekelhaften Slytherin, den James und Sirius schon mal in einem Zaubererduell gegenüber standen und gnadenlos in den Boden gestampft hatten.

"Nott..." krächzte Sirius gespielt zurück und Lilli und Alice prusteten in ihren Saft, da sie verstanden worauf er anspielte.

"Was wäre dir lieber, wenn sie deinen Freund vom Besen hauen, wenn er schön weit oben ist oder soll lieber ein Klatscher seine Birne abschießen?"

Sirius war fuchsteufelswild mit geballten Fäusten aufgestanden, doch Lilli und Remus hatten ihn ohne zu zögern zurückgehalten.

"Verzieh dich, Nott," befahl Lilli ihm böse, doch er widmete sie keines Blickes.

"Oder vielleicht wärs dir ja lieber, wenn wir nicht den Quaffel in die Torringe schmeißen sondern die kleine White..."

Weiter kam Nott nicht, denn Remus hatte ihm diesmal unglaublicherweise mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Lilli und Sirius waren für einen Moment geschockt, da Remus bisher noch nie um sich geprügelt hatte, geschweigedenn gewaltätig wäre.

"UHHH, das war ne schlechte Idee," sagte Remus, der sich die schmerzende Faust hielt.

"Ey, Super linke," bemerkte Sirius respektabel, da Nott bewußtlos am Boden lag ohne sich noch einen weiteren Zentimeter zu rühren.

"Mr. Black, was war hier los?" ertönte die strenge Stimme von McGonagall. Warum mußte sie auch immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt, am falschen Ort sein?

"War das ihr Werk, Mr. Black?" fragte sie und nickte zu Nott runter. Laut ihrem Ausdruck lag ihr die Strafe bereits auf den Lippen und wartete nur darauf ertielt zu werden.

"Nein, Professor," sagte Remus reuend und hielt noch immer seine Hand in der anderen, da sie vor Schmerz pochte.

"Er hat sich versehentlich selber geschlagen," fuhr Lili dazwischen und McGonagall sah nun sie mit durchdringendem Blick an.

"Er kam rüber und wollte uns fragen wie wir am liebsten unsere Quidditchmanschaft verlieren sehen wollen und hat sich dann... irgendwie selber geschlagen..."

Gut, das war gelogen und zwar wie gedrückt, aber Lilli wollte mal nicht die brave und immer ehrliche Schulsprecherin sein. Sondern sie selbst, als die Freundinn der Marauders.

"Nun denn..." sagte McGonagall und beschwor eine Trage herauf um Nott rauf zu legen.

"Dann werde ich ihn wohl zum Krankenflügel bringen müssen, bis er aufwacht... Und dann werde ich ihm die Leviten lesen, was ihm einfällt zu fragen, wie unsere Quiddtichmanschaft verlieren möchte... Also wirklich, nein..."

Und kopfschüttelnd ging sie mit Nott neben sich auf der Trage aus der großen Halle. Lilli, Alice, Remus und Sirius brüllten vor lachen und bemerkten auch die Blicke der Slytherins, die nicht weit weg von ihnen saßen und sie mit bösen Blicken fast erdolchen wollten.

"Hey, Lilli..." ertönte es von Sirius und gerufene Person sah auf.

"Ich glaub... ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich wußte gar nicht wie frech du lügen kannst."

"Tja, Sirilein, es gibt vieles was du nicht über mich weißt."

"Danke, Lilli," sagte Remus ehrlich. Sie lächelte ihn an. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie durchfuhr. Sie hatte Professor McGonagall etwas belogen und ihre Position als Vertrauensperson mißbraucht. Eigentlich müsste sie sich in Grund und Boden schämen... aber sie fühlte sich verdammt gut.

James hatte indessen seiner Manschaft Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie das Spiel gegen Slytherin zu führen hatten. Dabei sagte er wohl gut ein duzend mal: Vergeßt nicht, wir MÜSSEN GEWINNEN.  
"Kent, Norten, mir persönlich wärs am liebsten wenn ihr eure Klatschter ständig nach Malfoy schickt, aber um das Spiel zu gewinnen müßt ihr dafür sorgen, dass auch Black und Campell nicht zum Schuss kommen. Watson, Table, White, wenn ich bitten dürfte... KEINE ZICKEREIEN, JA?"

Dabei sah er inständig Anna und Peta an, die immer noch miteinander im Klinsch lagen und immerhin war es ja Peta, die noch ne offene Rechnung mit Anna wegen dem blauen Auge hatte.

"Vergeßt nicht, WIR MÜSSEN GEWINNNEN."

Nummer dreizen, dachte Anna gelangweilt.

"Und PARKER... Ich flehe dich an, wenns geht... hau nicht ab vor dem Quaffel... ja?"

"Sicher, James..."

"Denn Leute, wir..."

"MÜSSEN GEWINNEN," beendeten alle anderen den Satz im Chor mit genervten Blicken.

"Nummer vierzehn," fügte Anna hin zu. James lächelte schwach.

"Also dann, Leute... es wird Zeit."

Und so schritt das Quidditchteam hinaus auf das Feld, wo sie die Slyterhins in grünen Umhängen bereits auf sie zumarschieren sehen konnten.

"Und hier sind unsere beiden Manschaften, die Slytherins mit Jäger und Manschaftskapitän: Lucious Malfoy."

Viele Mädchen kreischten etwas, was James dazu veranlasste genervt die Augen zu rollen, während er immer näher an Malfoy heranschritt.

"Dann Jäger: Black und Campell, Hüter: Lestrange, Sucher: Bulstrode und Treiber: Crabbe und Goyle."

Da war die Begeisterung äußerst mäßig. Die Rawelnclaws waren noch immer sauer wegen ihrem verlorenen Spiel und ansonsten war die Slytherinmanschaft auch nicht besonders beliebt. Sirius setzte die Stirn in Falten und blickte seinen Bruder misstrauisch an.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das wird jetzt hammer hart," bemerkte er und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf sich, die neben ihm saßen.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Lilli unsicher.

"Regulus. Er hatte seit dem letzten Jahr irgendwie ein Hass auf James und mich... Seit dem ich eben von zu Hause weg bin und meines wissens nach stand er auch mal auf Anna..."

Bei dem letzten Namen warf er einen Seitenblick auf Remus, dessen Miene sich dunkel verzog.

"Keine Sorge, Moony. Sie hat ihn abblitzen lassen..."

"Und Gryffindor," brüllte Cat weiter und die ganze Menge, auch Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff jubelte auf.

Nachdem sie alle aufgezählt hatte trafen sich die Kapitäne vor Madamme Hoch, die ihren standardspruch von wegen Fairniss und händereichen los ließ.

"Schon mal ne Verabredung mit der Hölle gehabt?" ertönte es blitzend von Malfoy.

"Als Gott die Gehirne verteilt hat, hast du wohl gefehlt," keifte James zurück und beide drückten sich so fest die Hände, dass jeder sich zusammen reißen mußte, um nicht doch noch das Gesicht zu einem Schmerzausdruck zu verziehen. Dann ließen sie einander los, bestiegen ihre Besen und hoben in die Luft ab.

"Das Spiel beginnt. Quaffel in Gryffindorbestitz, White rast auf die Torringe zu, geschickt an Campell vorbei, was für eine Jägerin Leute, gibt ab an Table und... SCHEISSE..."

Crabbe hatte den Klatscher mit solcher Wucht auf sie geschossen, dass sie wie ein Mehlsack vom Besen hinab fiel.

"Auszeit," brüllte James Madamme Hoch zu und die ganzen Gryffindors flogen zu ihr hinab.

"Nera..." rief James besorgt, während auch Madamme Hoch zu ihnen kam um sie sich anzusehen.

"Au," sagte diese mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Ich glaub... mein Arm ist gebrochen..."

"Kein Zweifel," bestätigte Hoch danach. Table blieb keine andere Wahl als auszuscheiden und mit Madamme Pomfrey, die mittlerweile hergeeilt war, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen.

"Tut mir leid, James..." sagte sie wehmütig und das meinte sie auch so. James versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.

"Hey, Nera, keine Sorge. Wir packens schon."

Sie nickte und ging mit Madamme Pomfrey weg.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Parker den Kapitän vorsichtig. James hätte am liebsten alles abgeblasen, aber dann hätte Slytherin bereits gewonnen und Malfoy's ekelhaftem Grinsen zufolge, war genau das seine Absicht gewesen. Stattdessen mußte nun die Ersatzspielerin Gina Bell ran. Er wußte nicht ob das eine gute Idee war, da sie gerade mal in die 3. Klasse ging und noch nie ein Spiel mitgemacht hatte, trotzdem wäre es unfair gewesen, sie nicht wenigstens einzuwechseln.

Es stellte sich sofort heraus dass das nicht nur keine gute Idee war, sondern ein saublöder Einfall. Anna und Peta ignorierten Bell bei all ihren Zügen und gifteten einander weiter an, bis ein Klatscher von Crabbe Bell ebenfalls vom Besen haute. Einen dritten Ersatzspieler als Jäger hatte Gryffindor nicht und so beschloss James das Spiel auch mit einer Person weniger fortzusetzten.

"Wir machen weiter. Anna, Peta... ich flehe euch beide an. Spielt zusammen. Wir haben nur noch euch zwei als Jäger. Punkte zu erzielen ist jetzt wichtiger denn jeh. Und nehmt euch vor den Slytherins in Acht. Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass sie uns jetzt in Ruhe lassen werden."

Beide nickten verstehend. Ein Blick zu Norton, Kent und Parker genügte und James verstand, dass das dämliche Grinsen der Jungs soviel bedeutete wie: Das glaubst du doch selber nicht?

Das Spiel wurde fortgeführt und alle stiegen wieder in die Lüfte.

"Und das Spiel geht weiter. Slytherin mit 7 Spielern, Gryffindor mit 6, eine Jägerin weniger. Table und Bell beide ausgeschieden und liegen nun verletzt im Krankenflügel. Na, da können sie ja den Rawenclawspielern Gesellschaft leisten. Und der Quaffel im Besitzt von Malfoy, der Kapitän der Slytherins rast mit höllischer Geschwindigkeit auf Parker zu, der sich vor den Torringen hin und herbewegt, Malfoy schießt mit aller Kraft die er hat und Parker hechtet aber... Malfoy trifft. 10 zu 0 für Slytherin."

"Scheiße," fluchte James und blickte sich wütend um.

"Scheiße, Scheiße,Scheiße."

Das musste ja so kommen.

Sirius wurde nun etwas unruhiger. Er fragte sich langsam ob das von Nott vorhin vielleicht gar keine leere Drohung war. Vielleicht hatten die Slytherins tatsächlich vor, die Gryffindors allesamt vom Besen zu hauen?

"Ich hoff nur, Prongs paßt auf sich auf," sagte Sirius und starrte auf den Punkt, der sein Freund sein sollte, hoch in der Luft.

"Wieso?" fragte Alice verwundert.

"Na, weil die Slytherins momentan einen auf Rambo machen, deswegen, Al..."

"Wer ist Rambo?" fragte Remus Lilli, die lediglich mit der Hand abwinkte.

"Nicht so wichtig. Muggeltyp."

Mittlerweile hatte Slyterhin es auf 50 zu 0 gebracht. Parker hatte den Quaffel kein einziges mal halten könen und James fragte sich langsam ob das Training ein Tauma bei ihm verursacht hatte? Hätte er den Quaffel vielleicht sanfter auf ihn zuschießen sollen? Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer als Anna den Quaffel an sich reißen konnte.

"Und White im Besitzt des Quaffels. Jetzt wirds heiß Leute. Sie rast auf das Tor der Slytherins zu, vorbei an Campell. Klatscher geschossen von Goyle, verfehlt zum Glück sein Ziel und White gibt ab an Watson, gutes zusammenspiel, kurz vor dem Tor gibt Watson zurück an White... Hoppla. White wäre beinahe vom Besen gefallen. Hat Watson den Quaffel nun aus Rache fast an ihren Schädel geschmissen oder das blaue Auge ist noch nicht verheilt und sie hat nur halbblind geschossen."

Das war gar nicht gut, denn nun schien Anna einen richtigen Hass auf Peta zu haben und ihr giftiger Blick verhieß nichts gutes. Es drückte eher aus: Warte bis ich komme, du Miststück.

"Naja, wie auch immer. Quaffel wieder im Besitzt von Slytherin, Black am Zug, er rast auf Parker zu, spielt ab an Campell, der schiiiießt... NICHT, perfekt geschlagener Klatscher von Norten. Campell verliert den Quaffel, White wieder in Ballbesitzt. Sie rast wieder auf die Ringe zu und... hey, was ist das? Betet unser heißgeliebter Gryffindorkapitän oder was macht er da?"

Tatsächlich saß James auf seinem Besen mit zusammengefalteten Händen und schien zum Himmel zu beten.

"Bitte Anna mach jetzt keinen SCHEISS," sagte er flehend.

"Was folgt jetzt, schießt White den Quaffel im Alleingang rein oder wird dies ein Racheakt an ihre eigenen Teamkollegin Peta Watson? Wir kennen alle dein aufbrausendes Temperament, Anna. Also zeig und was in dir steckt..."

"Miss Jordan, unterlassen sie ihre Kommentare und konzentrieren sie sich auf das Spiel," fauchte Professor McGonagall.

"Sicher, Professor. White im Alleingang, sie holt aus, das könnte der Schuss zum 50 zu 10 bedeuten und sie schießt und... nein, verfehlt Watson haarscharf, rast weiter auf den Ring zuuu? ...Nein.. Lestrange hat perfekt gehalten. Was für Kerle diese Slytherins. Tja, so kennen wir unsere Anna White, versucht zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. War nur diesmal nichts, ging beides daneben...und Malfoy am Ball, er rast zurück, an Watson vorbei, Klatscher von KENT... nein, Malfoy weicht garlant aus und ist am Ring... Er schießt... SCHEISSEEEEEEE..."

"Miss Jordan," brüllte Professor McGonagall die sich die Ohren zugehalten hatte, als ihre Schülern wie ein Nashorn brüllte.

"Er trifft Parker. Knockout für Parker, Timeout für Gryffindor, jetzt wirds übel Leute. Gryffindor hat nur noch 5 Spieler, werden sie trotzdem weiter machen oder aufgeben?..."

James wußte nicht was schlimmer war. Das Parker und Table ausfielen, er dadurch keinen Hüter und einen Jäger weniger hatte, oder dass sich seine beiden Jägerinen mitten im Spiel gegenseitig den Hals brechen wollten. Er kochte bereits vor Wut als sich die restlichen vier Spieler um ihn versammelten.

"OKAY," sagte er und sah sie alle eindringlich und mit einem absolut tödlichen Blick an, der genau soviel bedeutete wie: Entweder ihr tut was ich sage, oder ich stampf euch nach dem Spiel persönlich in den Boden.

"Positionswechsel... Kent, du wirst Hüter, Norton muss allein die Klatscher schießen und White, Watson..."

Beide sahen ihn unschuldig an.

"ENTWEDER: IHR BEIDE HÖRT ENDLICH AUF EUCH GEGENSEITIG DEN GARAUS ZU MACHEN, ODER ICH BRECH EUCH PERSÖNLICH ETWAS UND SCHICK EUCH VOM FELD. Peta, Anna, ihr beide seit Gryffindor's, keine Slytherins. Es gehört sich nicht für einen Gryffindor, jemanden grundlos oder aus Rache mal kurz fast in den Tot zu schicken. Ihr spielt seit der 3. Klasse zusammen und am Anfang wart ihr unschlagbar... Könnt ihr nicht dieses eine mal eure Streitereien beiseite legen und versuchen im Team zu kämpfen? Ansonsten wird Slytherin gewinnen und ihr seit Schuld, dass wir kein einzigen Punkt erzielt haben..."

Beide sahen einander mit der größten Abscheu an, die man aufbringen konnte. Schließlich schlug er die Hände in die Luft und gabs auf.

"Okay, gut, alles klar, schon verstanden. Entweder ich schnapp den Schnatz in den nächsten 5 Minuten, oder uns kann nur noch ein Wunder helfen. DANKE, Leute. WIRKLICH HERZLICHEN DANK."

"Okay..." sagte Anna plötzlich und James wandte sich ihnen wieder überrascht zu. Er sah wie sie ihr die Hand reichte.

"Tut mir leid, Peta... Lass uns wie Teamkollegen zusammen arbeiten..."

Diese sah Anna immer noch mit einem widerlichen Blick an, als ob sie ihr die Pest an den Hals wünschte.

"Peta?" sagte James bestimmend und schließlich reichte auch Peta ihr die Hand und schüttelte sie leicht.

"Also gut. Entschuldigung angenommen."

Anna wollte ihr fast aufs neue an die Gurgel springen, wenn James sie nicht krampfhaft zurückgehalten hätte.

„DANKE, ANNA!" sagte er eindringlich in der Hoffnung sie zu besänftigen.

Damit war James zufrieden und das Spiel konnte weiter gehen.

"Das ist ein Kopf an Kopf rennen, Leute. Gryffindor nun mehr mit 5 Spielern, wovon zwei sich am liebsten sofort vom Besen hauen würden. Kent spielt jetzt für Parker als Hüter und es steht 50 zu 0 für Slytherin, die noch immer alle 7 Spieler auf dem Feld haben... Quaffel wieder im Besitzt von Malfoy und er rast ohne Gnade auf Kent zu, spielt nun an Black ab, der rast mit dem Qaffel in der Hand auf die Ringe zu und er schießt... 60 zu 0 für Gryffindor."

James hielt sich nun beide Hände an dem Kopf und schüttelte diesen entsetzt. Das ist die größte Blamage, die er jeh erlebt hatte.

"Irgendwie tut er mir leid," sagte Alice mitleidig zu den Freunden, nachdem Malfoy für Slytherin 70 zu 0 schoss.

"Ja... ich schlag mal vor, Leute. Nach dem Spiel sollten wir den Guten nicht aus den Augen lassen. Nach so ner Niederlage, wird er bestimmt vom nächsten Turm springen wollen," kommentierte Sirius, doch Lilli schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein, James schafft das schon. Er wird den Schnatz vor Bulstrode schnappen. Ganz sicher."

"Dein Vertrauen ehrt dich, Lils," begann Sirius und verzog dabei den Mundwinkel.

"Aber wenn die weiterhin so Tore schießen hilft der Schnatz am Schluss gar nichts. Quiddtich ist kein Ein-Mann Sport, sondern ein Teamsport. Entweder, sie helfen alle zusammen oder du kannst das vergessen."

"80 zu 0 für Slytherin. Komm schon, Kent, wozu hat dich James als Hüter eingesetzt, du Schlappschwanz."

"Miss Jordan..."

"'tschuldigung, Professor. Das war kein Kommentar... nur... Fakten... Ähm ja... 80 zu 0 für Slytherin und ein Lichtblick, White diesmal im Quaffelbestitz, sie rast mit Watson an ihrer Seite auf die Ringe zu und gibt ab, ja, perfekts Zusammenspiel. So wollen wirs sehen, Mädels. Watson gibt wieder ab an White, diese steht nun kurz vor Lestrange, der bisher noch jeden Versuch von ihr gehalten hatte und sie schießt... ahhh,.,das war eine fantastische Finte von White, die den Quaffel zur anderen Seite schlägt und... Lestrange versuchts... Tor!TOR!TOR! 80 zu 10 für Gryffindor, dank White."

James blickte sich suchend um. Er spürte den Schnatz förmlich herum fliegen. Er hätte schwören können, dass er ihn auch hören konnte. Aber er wußte nicht wo er war, ganz gleich wie angestrengt er auch nach ihm Ausschau hielt und sich konzentrierte.

"Und Tor, 80 zu 20 für Gryffindor. White holt auf. So kennen und lieben wir unsere Starjägerin... ABER, wo bleibt der Schnatz? Er hat sich bis jetzt noch kein einziges mal gezeigt. White wieder im Quaffelbestitz, spielt ab an Watson, ein Klatscher von Goyle geschlagen und Watson verliert den Quaffel wieder. Wao, blitzschnell von White reagiert und der Quaffel immer noch in Gryffindorbesitzt. Sie rast im Alleingang aufs Tor zu, dicht gefolgt von Black und Campell. Ein Klatscher von Crabbe, White duckt sich und weicht fantastisch aus, HA, der Klatscher trifft Campell. Eigentor, ihr fiesen Schlangen... Sorry, Professor. Ich weiß... Keine Partei ergreifen. Gut und White rast, dicht gefolgt von Black hinter sich aufs Tor zu. Wir erinnern uns alle, Black wollte was von White, aber sie hat ihn brüsk abblitzen lassen. Wird das hier die Rache? Und White schießt... Lestrange hechtet, doch ein Klatscher geschlagen von Norton hindert ihn und Tor... 80 zu 30 für Gryffindor..."

Das ging so weiter bis es schließlich 80 zu 80 stand und endlich ließ sich auch der Schnatz blicken. Dummerweise direkt bei Regulus, der dicht an Anna auf die Ringe zuraste.

"Fantastisch," dachte sich James, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Billicent Bulstrode, die noch immer nach dem Schnatz suchte. Er ging in den Sturzflug und raste so schnell ihn sein Nimbus tragen konnte in Regulus Richtung.

"Hat Potter etwa den Schnatz gesichtet, oder versucht er Black nur mit Gewalt vom Besen zu stoßen, bevor dieser sich an White vergreifen kann?"

Regulus drehte sich auf seinem Besen um und sah James, der schon fast bei ihm da war. Von Panik ergriffen drehte er schnell nach rechts ab und mit krachte mit voller Wucht in Anna rein, auf dessen Höhe er gerade gekommen war.

„Heahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"SCHEISSEEEE..." brüllte Regulus auf als sie zuammen von ihren Besen Richtung Boden fielen.

James hatte keine Zeit sich großartige Sorgen zu machen. Der Schnatz flog fast direkt vor seiner Hand und es brauchte allerhöchstens einen kleinen Milimeter, damit er ihn endlich zu fassen bekam. Sie hätten dann gewonnen.

"JAMES, PASS AUF DEINEN HÜBSCHEN SCHÄDEL AAAAAUUUFFFFF..." hörte er wie Cat schrie und in dem Moment in dem er mit seiner Hand den Schnatz mit seiner Hand fest umschlang, hörte er das unheilvolle Surren der Klatscher. Er spürte einen harten Stoß direkt an seinem Rücken, dann einen zweiten Stoß direkt auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und vor ihm wurde mit einem mal alles schwarz. Er fühlte wie er tief hinunter fiel, dann hörte er eine vertraute Stimme von Panik ergriffen aufschreie und es machte

„ufff"

"Ouch..." stöhnte James und öffnete seine Augen als er eine vertraute Stimme bei sich hörte.

"James, geh von mir runter..."

Er hörte wildes Getrampel und sah wie die Gryffindors auf sie zugerannt kamen, mit Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Madamme Hoch und Madamme Pomfrey. Er wollte sich aufrichten und stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf, da er in der anderen Hand glücklicherweise den Schnatz hielt, jedoch spürte er unter seiner Handfläche etwas sehr weiches, was unter seiner Hand nachgab. Es war nicht die harte Wiese und so blickte er hinab und sah entsetzt was es war.

"Hast du nen Knall, James," fluchte Anna auf, da er mit seiner Hand direkt auf ihre Brust gedrückt hatte. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er auf sie drauf lag und sie auf Regulus Black, der mit schielendem Blick zum Himmel starrte und offenbar wie von sinnen nur noch "Argha...arga...uahrg" von sich gab.

"Anna, James, seit ihr verletzt?"

Lilli hatte sich zu ihnen niedergekniet und auch Madamme Pomfrey begutachtete beide.

"Mir würds besser gehen, wenn James endlich von mir runter geht," grummelte Anna und stieß ihn unsanft beiseite. Beide stöhnten bei der ruckartigen Bewegung auf und hielten sich jeweils eine Seite als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre nerven durchzog. Madamme Pomfrey hatte drei Tragen heraufbeschworen und die drei Spieler zum Krankenflügel gebracht um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Die Diagnose lautete, dass Regulus und Anna ein paar gebrochene Knochen vom Sturz hatten, die sie aber wieder heilen konnte. Die beiden sollten nur noch über Nacht im Flügel bleiben und sich ausruhen. James hingegen hatte sich nicht nur ein paar Rippen gebrochen, sondern eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf zugezogen, die vom Klatscher kam, den Goyle auf ihn gehetzt hatte. Zwar ließ sie ihn auch am nächsten Tag gehen, jedoch nicht ohne einen Stärkungstrank und einem Verband um die Stirn rum, damit die Wunde nicht wieder zu bluten begann. Lilli fand ihn ja so süß, wie verletztlich er wirkte und trotzdem noch versuchte, die Schüler zurecht zu weisen, wenn sie sie im Gang fast über einen Haufen rannten. Auch wenn er den folgenden Tag noch stöhnte wegen dem blöden Verband, der aus ihn einen Invaliden für die Professoren machte, die ihn alle mit Samthandschuhen anfassten, konnte er nicht umhin doch ne verdammt gute Laune zu haben. Immerhin hatte Gryffindor Slytherin geschlagen mit satte 230 zu 80.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dragon:_ Hi Süße :) Vielen lieben Dank :) Doch,doch,doch! Die FF findet ihr Ende, auf alle Fälle :) Und über Reviews freu ich mich immer +nicknick+ Aber ich schreib noch nebenbei an meiner neuesten FF " Aber da sie bald in Urlaub geht, kann ich mich wohl voll und ganz auf die Überarbeitung von BtF konzentrieren +nicknick+ Du hast schon darauf gewartet, dass ich update+schock+ sorry, kleines :( Ich wollt dich nicht warten lassen. Reiß mich jetzt am riemen +nicknick+ dickes Bussili :)

Chap 18: Sirius Birthday, überraschende Geständnisse

Es war einer der Tage, an denen man am liebsten nicht aufgewacht wäre, sondern lieber weiter geschlafen hätte. Als James seine Augen öffnete, sah er das bezauberndste Wesen, das er je in seinen Armen halten durfte. Lilli lag neben ihm auf dem Bett und schlief. Ruhig und sanft, wie eine Prinzessin. Er würde nie vergessen was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte... dass er zu ihr gehören würde. Mit einem mal, hatte sich eine unglaubliche Wärme in seinem Herzen ausgebreitet. Ein Gefühl, dass er noch nie gespürrt hatte und dass ihn ihm förmlich ein Feuerwerk auslöste. Er liebte jede einzelne Locke in ihren Haaren, er liebte es über ihre seidig glatte Haut zu streifen, er liebte es, sie einfach nur anzusehen und zu wissen, dass sie ihn liebte.

"Prongs?" hörte die Stimme von Remus flüstern.

"Ja, ich bin wach," flüsterte er zurück. Er zog vorsichtig seinen Arm unter Lili's Hals zu sich und krabbelte leise aus dem Bett, wo Remus schon auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Wo ist Wormtail?" fragte James leise.

"Bereitet mit Frank, Alice und Anna schon alles vor..."

"Gut... Ein Glück, das Padfoot so nen festen Schlaf hat..."

James und Remus schlichen sich leise aus dem Jungenschlafsaal raus, bevor James jedoch einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte hielt Remus ihn auf.

"Sollen wir Lilli nicht doch besser wecken? Ich mein, sie wird nicht grad erfreut sein mit Padfoot da eingesperrt zu sein."

Aber James winkte grinsend ab.

"Glaub mir, das tut den beiden mal ganz gut. Die sollen sich aussprechen.Und du willst Padfoot doch nicht ohne Entertainment da drinn einsperren, oder?"

James holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und verriegelte die Tür: "Colloportus."

Er und Remus gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um bei den Vorbereitungen für Sirius Party mitzuhelfen. Anna, Alice, Frank und viele andere standen bereits da und halfen gleichfalls fleißig mit. Anna hatte mit Alice Hilfe eine lange Girlande an der Wand entlang aufgehängt wo drauf stand: "Happy Birthday, SIRUP."

James verzog dabei nachdenklich den Mundwinkel und tippte Anna schließlich hart auf die Schulter.

"Hm?" machte diese verunsichert und drehte sich genervt zu ihm um.

"Sag mal, wer von euch hat die Girlande entworfen?"

"Derselbe, der auch für den Geburtstagskuchen zuständig ist auch bekannt unt erden Namen: Hauselfen. Du weißt doch das nur sie solch magische Fähigkeiten haben."

"Und... bist du dir ganz sicher, dass die Hauselfe, die das gemacht hat nicht vielleicht sturzbesoffen war?"

"Sturzbesoffen? Sie hat etwas Schluckauf gehabt und sprach auch etwas merkwürdig lallend... und jetzt wo ichs mir recht überlege, roch sie etwas stark nach Feuerwhiskey... Wieso?"

"Weil das nicht sein Name ist..."

Anna sah ganz perplex rüber und bemerkte mit entsetzten Blick dass es SIRUP hieß nicht, SIRIUS.

"Ach, du grüner Mogry..."

Sofort hatte sie ihr Zauberstab rausgeholt: "Accio Girlande. Bin gleich wieder da."

Und mit der Girlande in ihrer Hand stürmte sie zum Porträt hinaus. James lachte amüsiert auf und auch Alice und Remus konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wo ist Lili?" fragte Alice nach einer Weile.

"Hab sie oben bei Sirius gelassen."

"Du hast sie mit Sirius eingeschlossen?" fragte sie unglaubig.

"Bist du lebensmüde? Du weißt doch, dass die beiden aufeinander losgehen, sobald sie länger als 30 Minuten aufeinander hocken. In der 6. Klasse hat er Lilli's Haare aus jux grün gezaubert, weil er grad Lust hatte."

"Quatsch, Lilli hat ihm als Vertrauenschülerin doch Punkte abgezogen, weil er Snape mit ner Rauchbombe eingehült hat. Padfoot ist halt Padfoot. Ich denke, die beiden sollten sich erst mal aussprechen, bevor das ewig so weiter geht."

"Ich hab dir gesgt, das ich das für keine gute Idee halte."

"Ja, das hast du, Al..." sagte James genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

Währenddessen wachte Lilli im Mädchenschlafsaal auf und bemerkte verwirrt, dass James nicht mehr neben ihr schlief. Stattdessen lag ein kleiner Zettel auf dem Kopfkissen, der genau 1 Satz enthielt: "Richten die Party ein, unterhalt dich mit Sirius, dein dich überallesliebender und äußerst attraktivfindender Freund, James."

Bei den letzten Komplimenten begann sie zu schmunzeln, entschied sich dann aber doch zu ihnen runter zu gehen. Wieso sollte sie sich um Sirius kümmern. Wer war er denn schon? Der Scheich von Arabien? Und nicht mal dann wäre sie freiwillig mit ihm im Zimmer geblieben, wo er ständig nur schwachsinn im Kopf hatte.

Zugesperrt stand auf einem Zettel an der Tür mit einem verrückten Smile drauf, der aussah, als hätte man ihn verdroschen.

"Was zum Teufel... JAMES," brüllte sie los.

Zuerst müsst ihr reden, dann werde ich mich bewegen erschien unter dem Wort Zugesperrt.

"WAS?"

Zuerst müsst ihr re...

"Ich weiß was da stand, aber was zum Teufel soll dieser SCHEISS?" brüllte sie los. Die Worte verschwanden und schrieben sich neu. Bevor Lilli es allerdings lesen konnte, hörte sie ein lautes Gähnen hinter sich. Sirius war aufgewacht und starrte sie nun unangenehm überrascht an.

"Was sollte das, Lilli. Ich hab heut Geburtstag und wollte gern länger schlafen."

"DEIN BESTER FREUND HAT UNS HIER EINGESPERRT, EY."

"...?"

Er stand von seinem Bett auf und kam auf sie zu. Schockiert bemerkte Lilli, dass er nur Boxershort trug und sein Oberkörper absolut nackt war. Er hatte denselben muskulösen und starken Körperbau wie James ihn hatte und bei diesem Anblick bemerkte sie wie sie rot wurde. Sirius stand nun genau neben ihr und blickte die Schrift auf dem Zettel an:

Morgen, Pad. Happy Birthday, wünschen dir all deine Freunde.

Sirius grinste.

"Du irrst dich, Lils, es ist nicht nur von Prongs. Das waren alle zusammen."

"Und du findest das auch noch lustig?" brüllte sie obwohl Sirius mit einer mässigen und ruhigen Stimme gesprochen hatte.

"Ähm, irgendwie schon. Ich nehm mal an, ihr bereitet da unten die Party vor, richtig?"

Wie immer hat der Kandidat 100 Punkte, Sir Black.

"Na dann, Lils, wollen wirs uns nicht gemütliche machen."

"ZIEH DIR WAS AN, BLACK."

"Black? Hab ich dich etwa Evans genannnt, Miss ZICKENTERRORHOCH10."

"Ich... Sirius, bitte zieh dir nen T-Shirt oder sowas an..."

Sirius sah an sich hinab und bemerkte dass er ja nur Boxershorts trug. Er nahm ein Shirt von seinem Bett und stülpte es über seine Brust.

"Ach, daher weht der Wind... Du bist rot wie ne Tomate im Gesicht, Lilli."

"Ich... Sirius..."

"Keine Sorge, ich werd Jamesie-boy nichts von deiner stillen Leidenschaft für mich erzählen."

"WAAAAS? Das ist ja wohl die absolute Höhe, Sirius Black. Du bist nichts weiter als ein eingebildeter, widerlicher..."

"aber gutaussehender, verdammt geiler..."

"Mädchenverarschender Wichtigtuer," beendete sie aufgebracht den Satz.

"Ach und ich dachte, du magst mich..." sagte er gespielt beleidigt, aber da seine Augen förmlich aufblitzten, wußte Lilli ganz genau, dass er das nicht so gemeint hatte.

"Nur weil ich James liebe? Du bist NUR sein bester Freund. Deswegen muss ich dich doch nicht auch mögen."

"Toll."

"Toll."

"Gut."

"Gut."

"Fein."

"Fein."

"Musst du mir alles nachsagen?"

"Musst du MIR alles VORsagen?"

"Du bist ein Idiot, Black."

"Du bist ne Zicke, Evans."

"Halts Maul," brüllten beide gleichzeitig.

"Glaubst du, die verstehen sich?" fragte Remus zweifelnd, während er mit James an einer Ecke stand und die Tische an einer Wand zusammenstellte, wo später das ganze Essen und die Getränke hingestellt werden.  
"Klar," sagte dieser sicher.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hatte noch immer keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen eine blaue Jeans über die Shorts angezogen und sich auf sein Bett gesetzt. Lilli saß mit verschrenkten Armen auf James Bett und funkelte ihn böse an. Es regte sie einfach auf, mit jemanden gegen ihren Willen eingeschlossen zu sein und wenn dieser jemand auch noch Sirius Black war, den sie sowieso nie besonders gut leiden mochte, brachte sie das förmlich zur Weißglut. Er war mit Abstand, der einzige Mensch, den sie kannte, der so von sich selbst überzeugt war und sich auch noch so dämlich benahm.

"Ehrlich, man, Lilli. Ich frag mich manchmal wirklich wie James mit dir eigentlich klar kommt. Du hast nicht zufällig den Imperius-Fluch auf ihn angewandt?"

"Ich wende ihn gleich auf dich an, wenn du nicht deine Klappe hälst."

"Ich hab doch bloß gefragt."

"Aber es war eine blöde Frage."

"Das glaubst du."

"Ich glaub es nicht nur, das IST eine blöde Frage."

"Zicke."

"Ich bin keine Zicke."

"Du zickst."

"Tu ich nicht. Argh, halt die Klappe, okay? Ich hab keine Lust mit dir zu reden."

"Ich hab heut Geburtstag."

"Das kann mir doch egal sein."

"Hat dir deine Mammi keine Manieren beigebracht?" fragte er nun mit einer etwas kindlichen Stimme, von der er wußte, dass es sie aufregen würde.

"Ja, sie hat mir auch beigebracht Schwachköpfe zu meiden, bevor ich selber noch verblöde."

"James meinte immer, wir wären uns absolut ähnlich. Also hälst du deinen eigenen Freund für nen Schwachkopf."

"Gelegentlich..."

Sirius begann laut zu lachen. Er versuchte zwar sich wieder einzukriegen, doch das misslang ihm gründlich und so lachte er weiter, bis er auch Lilli damit ansteckte und sie lachte.

"Tut mir leid..." sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn wirklich entschuldigend an.

"Ich kanns nur nicht ab, wenn man mich zu etwas zwingen will."

"Wozu zwingen sie dich denn?"

"Na, mit dir hier eingesperrt zu sein und zu reden."

"Bin ich so schrecklich?"

"JA... Ich meinte... gelegentlich..."

"Weißt du, Lilli. Ich konnte dich früher auch nicht besonders ab."

"Was für eine Überraschung, hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt," antwortete sie sarkastisch.

"Wenn du jetzt daran zurück denkst, findest du nicht auch, dass du..."

Er dachte angestrengt nach einem passenden Wort für die Umschreibung nach.

"zu Uargh warst?"

"Uargh?" machte sie verwirrt.

"Ja... ich mein, ich kenn dich so wie Anna und Alice seit dem ersten Schuljahr, aber ich hatte mit dir in den letzten 6 Jahren genausoviel zu tun wie mit Anna in einer Woche. Du hast dich immer hinter deinen Büchern verkrochen, wolltest den Lehrer gefallen und ich sah dich so gut wie nie richtig lachen... Bis zu diesem Schuljahr."

Lilli wollte es in dem Moment nicht sagen, aber sie fühlte sich auch nie besonders glücklich, bis zu diesem Jahr und das nun ausgerechnet noch von Sirius zu hören, war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

"Du warst immer die Spielverderberin, die, die zu McGonagall gerannt ist um uns zu verpetzten. Ich hab Anna und Alice oft gefragt, warum sie sich überhaupt mit dir abgeben."

"... Und was haben sie gesagt?"

"Dass hab ich nie verstanden. Zuerst hat mich Anna böse angeschaut und dann geschrien:" Er äffte Anna's Stimme mädchenhaft nach: "Lilli ist voll in Ordnung, du Arschbacke."

Wieder begann Lilli zu lachen. Das zweite mal schon, dass sie von Sirius zum lachen gebracht wurde und er bekam gleichfalls ein leises Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er sah damit richtig... nett aus, wie sie erst jetzt verstand. Früher wirkte er immer eingebildet, arrogant und idiotisch auf sie, aber in diesem Moment... war es einfach nur lustig mit ihm hier zu sitzten und zu reden.

"Tja, jetzt begreif ich was sie meinen. Du kannst manchmal richtig okay sein, wenn du nicht gerade das Verlangen verspürst, anderer Leute Ego auf minimale Größe schrumpfen zu lassen."

"... Wie meinst du das?"

"Schon die drei Ohrfeigen vergessen, die du Prongs verpaßt hast?"

"Ähm...?" stotterte sie verlegen drauf los. Dies war ihr äußerst unangenehm, doch Sirius hatte das übersehen und weitergesprochen.

"Weißt du, James ist mein bester Freund und zuzusehen, wie er von dem Mädchen, das er begehrt, dass ich aber damals wie nen ungarischen Hornschwanz gemieden habe, 3mal eine Ohrfeige verpaßt bekommt und ständig nur abfuhren, das bringt eine ganz schöne Wut hervor... und Anna sagte, dass du einfach nicht auf solche Typen wie ihn stehst und du hast dich mit den Slytherins irgendwie verstanden. Da hab ich dich einfach als bieder und unmöglich dämlich und... schlecht für James eingestuft. Ich fand, dass jemand, der jemand nicht mal kennt und ihn sofort als arrogant und nicht gut genug für sich selbst einstuft, unsere Freundschaft womöglich gar nicht Wert ist."

"... Und jetzt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.Nach so einer Standpauke mußte sie sich erst mal wieder fangen.

"Jetzt? Denk ich, dass ich den Fehler selber gemacht habe und über dich vorschnell geurteilt habe, ohne dich besser zu kennen. Du bist du gar nicht mal so übel, Lilli Evans. Ich bin dir dankbar dass du ihm die saudumme Idee mit Voldemort ausgeredet hast. Du tust ihm wohl ganz gut..."

Sie lächlete leicht.

"Weißt du was, Sirius? Ich hab dich früher auch nicht besonders leiden mögen. Du hast ständig mit James jüngere und sogar ältere verhext, nur um euer Können auszuprobieren. Ich fand immer dass ihr wie arrogante, angebliche Alleskönner herumstolziert seit und mir haben die Slytherins leid getan, weil sie immer zu eurer Zielscheibe wurden... bis sie mich als... naja... beschimpft hatten und verhexen wollten und... James mir immer zur Hilfe kam und mich verteidigte."

"Da hast du begonnen ihn zu mögen?"

"...Nein, ich war dann wütend, weil er mich ständig in Schutz nahm... Okay, ich gebs ja zu. Ihr hattet es nicht leicht mit mir."

Sirius lachte.

"Na, wenigstens siehst du's ein. Aber das neulich wegen Nott, fand ich klasse von dir. Ich denke... wir helfen uns alle gegenseitig... das negative auszubalancieren."

"Ja, stimmt."

Es entstand für eine Sekunde Stille, in der sie sich einfach nur ansahen und anlächelten. Ohne es wirklich auzusprechen hatten sie wohl innerlich Frieden mit dem anderen geschlossen. Beide hatten verstanden, dass man den anderen zuerst kennenlernen mußte um sich eine Meinung bilden zu könen und beide hatten eingesehen, dass auch sie Fehler machen konnten oder gemacht hatten.

„Wao," begann Lilli schließlich erstaunt. „Ich hab gerade ne viertel Stunde mit dir reden können, ohne das wir uns beleidigen."  
"Schon. Lilli, ich glaub, sowas nennt man Freundschaft."

"Mhm... jetzt schon."

Sie kam von ihrem Bett zu ihm rüber und nahm ihn fest in die Arme.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius..."

"Danke, Sugarbabe... Aua!"

Lilli gab ihm einen leichten Klapps auf den Hinterkopf und setzte sich neben ihm hin.

"Nenn mich nie wieder so," sagte sie warnend was Sirius dazu veranlasste amüsiert loszulachen.

"Was glaubst du wie lang die noch brauchen?"

"Keine Ahnung, fragen wir doch einfach... Hey, wie lang braucht ihr noch?" rief er dem Zettel zu.

Ihr habt gesprochen, wir kommen gleich gekrochen...

"Was für alberne Sprüche, kamen bestimmt von Prongs..." sagte Sirius zu ihr und schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"Hey, Padfoot..."

James kam auf seinen Freund zu und zog ihn fest in seine Arme. Beide schlugen sich ein paar mal auf den Rücken, bis sie sich wieder los ließen und anstrahlten.

"Stolze 18... du wirst alt, mein Lieber..." witzelte James und wandte sich Lilli zu während Remus und Peter Sirius nun gratulierten.

"Na... bist du mir böse, dass ich euch zusammen eingeschlossen habe?" fragte er sanft und sah sie besorgt an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte.

"Zuerst war ich fuchsteufelswild... aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wir haben uns vertragen..."

"Gut so... Ich liebe euch nämlich beide..."

"Ich hoffe doch mich ein stückchen mehr..."

James lachte und senkte seinen Kopf um sie zu küssen als Sirius Gesicht neben ihnen gefährlich nah auftauchte.

"Prongs, sag ihr dass du mich mehr magst..."

Und James lachte laut auf. Typisch Sirius.

"Kommt, die Party wartet unten..." sagte Remus schließlich und die Truppe verließ den Jungenschlafsaal.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," brüllte es plötzlich, als er an der Treppe unten ankam und all seine Freunde und Bekannte und... ex-Freundinnen erblickte, die ihn anstrahlten. Um nicht unhöflich zu sein, ging Sirius zu jedem hin und ließ sich gratulieren.James blieb mit Lilli am Ende der Treppe stehen und sahen dem Treiben zuerst zu, verfielen dann aber in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Die Feier ging den ganzen Tag, es wurde getanzt, auf der Girlande stand nun richtig: Happy Birthday, SIRIUS, und das Geburtstagskind schien auch mächtig Freude an den ganzen Ex-Freundinnen zu haben, mit denen er flirtete. Irgendwann war jeder von dem ganzen Alkohol schon ganz beschwippst. Sirius fand das ganze brüllend komisch, da Frank, vollkommen besoffen, mit Alice einen wilden Dirty Dancing hinlegte und alle um sie herum Beifall klatschten. James und Lilli hielten sich beim Saufen zurück, da sie keine Lust hatten am nächsten Tag den Kater zu ertragen. Und Peter... saß in einer Ecke mit einer Flasche Butterbier und kauerte herum. Direkt neben ihm...

"Ach, du grüner Mogry," sagte Sirius, der erkannte dass es Remus und Peta waren, die wie wild herum knutschten. Er sah sich blitzschnell nach Anna um... sie war nirgendswo. Er ging auf Remus und Peta zu und zerrte seinen Freund von ihr weg.

"Hey, Moony, was machst du da?"

"Wasenn?" lallte dieser und Sirius erkannte, dass er schlichtweg zu viel gekippt hatte. Er war sturzbesoffen und die Fahne aus seinem Mund war kaum noch zu ertragen.

"Weißt du eigentlich wem du auf der Couch grad, deine Zunge reingestreckt hast? Du hast ne verdammt gute Freundinn, warum tust du ihr das an?"

"Freuninn? Meinsu Anna? Die sssag die ganse seit i würde sssie mit peta betrügen..."

"Mensch, Moony, du bist echt sturzbesoffen. Komm schon, Alter. Bevor du was tust, was du noch bereust."

"Ich?" lachte er brüllend laut auf, was Sirius von ihm gar nicht kannte. Er war sonst immer der besonnene Kumpel, der auf sie acht gab, wenn sie mal wieder zuviel tranken, aber heute Abend schien ER derjenige zu sein, auf den sie Acht geben sollten.

"Ich hab.. schusss gemacht... heute abend... "

Er lachte wieder und Sirius fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Anna, dachte er nur verzweifelt. Er brachte seinen Freund zu Lilli und James und ließ Remus mitten zwischen sie runter plumpsen. Der gute war schon so besoffen, dass er sich nicht mal auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"Hey," grummelte James ihm zu.

"Prongs, bring ihn hoch in den Schlafsaal. Er ist stockbesoffen und hat womöglich grad im Rausch mit Anna Schluß gemacht. Hab ihn mit Watson knutschend getroffen." R

emus lachte wie ein Irrer auf.

"Jahahaha... hab mit Anna schuss gemacht... hahaha..."

"Ach, du falscher Hippogreif," sagte James und Sirius nickte ihm ernst zu.

"Ich nehm die Karte und schau wo sie steckt."

"Ja, mach dass... Ähm... Pad?"

"Ja?"

"Lass dich bloß nicht von Filch erwischen. Du hast auch schon ziemlich was kippen."

"Aber ich kann mich wenigstens noch auf den Beinen halten," sagte er entschieden und rannte vor sie rauf. James warf Lilli einen kurzen Blick zu, die ihn besorgt erwiderte.

"Ich hoffe er findet Anna..."

"Ja... schon, Komm schon, Moony..."

"Papi? Wo gehen wirnhin?"

Und gemeinsam schleppten sie Remus rauf in den Schlafsaal der Maurauders, wo Sirius an ihnen vorbei kam und wieder raus huschte, mit der Karte der Marauders in der Hand.

"Was will er denn damit?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

"Sie finden..." antwortete James kurz und schleppte Remus auf sein Bett.

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen als er Anna's Namen auf der Karte gesucht hatte und sie auf den Ländereien fand. In dieser eiseskälte saß sie draußen. Er hatte sich seinen Umhang rübergezogen und einen extra Umhang für Anna mitgenommen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie, so zerstreut wie sie gewesen sein mußte, einen mitgenommen hatte. Er rannte mit der Karte über die Wiese, bis zu dem Punkt wo ihr Name stand...

"Unheil angerichtet," sagte er, tippte die Karte an und steckte sie wieder in seinen Umhang zurück. Anna saß am Ufer, die Knie an sich heran gezogen und das Gesicht in ihnen versenkt. Als er näher kam, erkannte er, das sie zitterte. Sie trug ja nichts außer einem dünnen blau-schwarzgestreiften Spaghettitop und einer schwarzen Jeans. Er legte den Umhang über ihre Schultern und sie wich erschrocken weg.

"Sirius?" sagte sie unglaubig. Ihre Stimme klang verweint und an ihrem Kinn hingen noch immer einige Tränen. Er setzte sich neben sie hin und nickte. Er wußte nicht, was er großartig hätte sagen sollen. Ein Mädchen beim Liebeskummer zu trösten gehörte nicht zu seinen Meisterleistungen und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er absolut keine Erfahrung darin. Meistens war ER derjenige gewesen, der die Mädchenherzen brach. Wie sollte er da jemanden trösten, dem das Herz gebrochen wurde? Anna hatte ihren Kopf wieder in die Knie gelegt und Stille brach über sie herein. Man hörte leise die Grillen zirpen, hörte den Wind durch die Gegend heulen. Eine Ruhe, die Sirius nicht mochte und schon gar nicht, wenn seine beste Freundinn so niedergeschlagen vor ihm saß. Er kam etwas näher an sie heran und setzte sich neben sie hin. Sie zitterte noch immer obwohl der Umhang sie nun wärmen sollte. Er zögerte, dann legte er einfach seine Hand um ihre Schulter und nur einen Augenblick darauf, hatte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und geweint... Er spürte ihre Tränen an seiner Haut, spürte wie ihr Körper von der Kälte heftig zitterte.

"Anna," sagte er leise in dem Versuch sie zu trösten. Sie war seine beste Freundinn und er mochte es nicht, wenn sie so verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört war.

"Moony hats nicht so gemeint. Er war nur... er hat zuviel getrunken."

"..."

"Weißt du, morgen hat er das ganze bestimmt schon wieder vergessen."

"Aber ich nicht..." hörte er sie sehr leise schluchzen. Beinahe hätte er sie gar nicht verstanden, so leise hatte sie geflüstert.

"Ach was, Anna, Moony und du, ihr seit doch schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammen. Seit der 4. Klasse..."

Er spürte wie sie sich sanft von ihm wegstieß und ihn ansah. Obwohl es schon stockdunkel war, konnte er das Leuchten in ihren schwarzen Augen erkennen.

"Findest du mich... hübsch?"

"Was?" fragte er erschrocken, denn er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit DIESER Frage. Es war als ob man ihn ertappt hätte, ertappt bei etwas verbotenem.

"Findest du mich... hübsch?"

"..."

Was zum Teufel sollte er bitte darauf antworten?

"Also findest du mich hässlich... ja?"

"Nein," sagte Sirius sofort entrüstet. Er hatte nur nicht gewußt, was er sagen sollte. Er war schlichtweg sprachlos durch ihre Frage, da er einfach nicht wußte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Ich... ich find dich... sogar bildhübsch..." gab er klein laut zu. Anna sah ihn an, ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Er spürte wie ihre Hände an seine Wange glitten und einmal sanft drüber strichen. Sein Herz begann laut zu hämmern. Was machte er da bloss. Das war die Freundinn seines Kumpels...

"Ich wollte das schon seit langer Zeit machen..." hörte er ihre leise Stimme und ohne Vorwarnung, ohne es überhaupt zu merken, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Es war als ob in seinem Inneren ein riesiges Feuerwerk explodierte, weil er das schon immer wollte. Anna's Griff um seine Wangen wurden stärker, ihr Körper preßte sich näher an ihn heran und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er es auch wollte.

"Nein," sagte er und drückte sie sanft von sich. "Anna, das ist falsch. Du bist Moony's Freundinn und du bist sturzbetrunken..."

Er wußte nicht, ob sie das wirklich war, aber ihre Lippen schmeckten leicht nach Alkohol. Er hoffte einfach inständig, dass sie nicht wußte, was sie da tat.

"Willst du mich denn nicht?"

"Gott, Anna und wie ich es will, aber es ist fa-"

Schon hatte sie ihre Hände aufs neue um seine Wangen geschlungen und ihn wieder zu sich gezogen. Sie küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich und so wild, dass er sich nicht von ihr losreißen konnte. Es war so merkwürdig schön, sie zu spüren... und es war etwas, dass er auch schon die ganze Zeit über wollte.


	19. Chapter 19

Ola o.O" Da bin ich wieder, frisch das Englische Buch gelesen und kann hier wieder weiterposten :) Hab extra 2 Chaps für euch, als entschuldigung, dass ich schon wieder Tage gebraucht habe :(

_Dragon Coranzon_: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Ja, Sirius und Lilli, als die beiden Menschen, die James am meisten bedeuten, sollten sie schon Freunde sein +g+ Dickes Bussi Back :)

_Ac.Potterfan_: super, dass es dir gefallen hat :) +g+ ja, ich hab nen ziemlich merkwürdigen Schreibstil, aber wenigstens gefällts dir noch +g+ Ja, Anna und Remus, lass dich mal überraschen O.o"

_Van Helsing 2005_: Sag bloß Van Helsing war schon vergeben +lol+ oder wozu das 2005? Freut mich, dass dir das erste Chap gefallen hat +nicknick+ BtF war meine erste FF und wie unschwer zu erkennen, schreib ich hier noch ganz anders als bei BlackHeart/Dark Breath. Mal sehen welche FF dir besser gefällt +zitter+ Und das Lilli und James hier so schnell zusammen kamen, liegt auch wieder daran, dass es meine 1. FF war " Unerfahren und nicht im Stande meine Leser auf die Folter zu spannen +lol+ Schön, dass du hier wieder mit dabei bist :)

Here we Go:

Chap 19: To feel sorrow

Sirius wußte nicht was schlimmer war. Das Anna ihn jetzt tatsächlich mit sich auf die Wiese hinab zerrte und mit ihm zu schlafen, oder dass er es AUCH wollte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Shirt und strich sanft an ihrem Rücken entlang. Ihr Duft war unglaublich, so zart, wie eine warm duftende Blume. Sie hatte ihn mit solcher leidenschaft geküsst, dass er ihren Kuss erwiderte und sie fast schon total wild an sich heran zog und wiederküsste. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Sie lieben, sie wegstoßen, sie wiederküssen, sie wegstoßen...Er konnte es einfach nicht. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte er genau das, was sie jetzt tat und zwar schon sehr lange. Letztenendes hatte er auch schon etwas getrunken und die Versuchung es zuzulassen, statt zu widerstehen, so wie es sich für den besten Freund eigentlich gehörte...

"Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Sirius schreckte auf als er diese bekannte Stimme vernahm. Er drückte Anna mit einem Ruck von sich und beide blickten Regulus entgegen, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihnen stand und sie damit fixierte. Sein Blick war amüsiert von dem, was vor ihm ablief und anhand des Blitzen in seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, dass er sich freute. Regulus mochte Sirius Bruder sein, doch charackterlich schien er sich in sein genaues Gegenteil zu entwickeln. Er war ein Slytherin, eine Schlange, hinterhältig, gemein und fies gegenüber jedem, der ihm nichts nützte.

"Mein Bruderherz und die Freundinn seines Freundes... Eben doch ein richtiger, Black, nicht wahr Sirius? Was würde der Streber dazu sagen, wenn er euch hier so sehen würde? In einer solch eindeutigen Position?"

"Halts Maul und sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast," raunzte Sirius aufgebracht.

"So so...wirklich merkwürdig Anna. Wenn du nur nen Black für nen Fick gebraucht hättest, wär ich auch da gewesen."

"Hau jetzt ab, du kleiner Hosenscheiser, bevor ich dir gleich nen gehörigen Arschritt verpasse, okay?"

Aber Regulus lachte dreckig auf. Es war ein kaltes und schlechtes lachen, das nichts gutes verhieß, schon gar nicht wenn es hier um seinen Bruder ging.

"Wie du meinst..."

Und er schritt zurück zum Schloss. Sirius dachte sich einen Moment was er da eigentlich machte, bis er wieder zu Anna rüber blickte. Sie sah... verloren aus. Ihre Augen sagten soviel Schmerz aus, ihr Körper zitterte noch immer, ihre Lippen hatten sich traurig verzogen und er sah wie ihre ganze Haltung etwas reuendes und ängstliches zeigte. Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie zu sich auf.

„Anna, ich-"

"Es tut mir leid..." unterbrach sie ihn leise und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort alleine zum Schloss zurück. Sein Atem war rasend schnell und er wollte ihr noch irgendetwas hinterherrufen, aber weder wollten seine Beineihn von der Stelle tragen noch konnte ihm auch nur ein Ton aus dem Mund entfahren. Stumm und steif blieb er stehen und sah ihr einfach nur hinterher, wie sie vor ihm weg lief.

Als Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war die Party fast schon vorbei. Frank und Alice saßen in einer Ecke und knutschten rum ohne jemand anderes zu beachten und irgendwo unterhielten sich noch andere Mädels über neue Gerüchte oder sonstigem Mädchenkram. Anna war nicht da... er nahm an, dass sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal gerannt war. Was hätte sie hier auch großartig noch tun sollen?

Er beschloss hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gehen. Remus schlief in seinem Bett, James lag mit Lilli in seinen Armen auf seinem eigenen Bett und schlief bereits fest. Sirius musste schmunzelte. Er gönnte seinem besten Freund sein Glück, aber es graute ihn davor, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich blöderweise in Anna verliebt hatte. Lange Zeit schien diese Möglichkeit für ihn unfassbar zu sein, aber heute Abend hatte es sich klar vor ihm offenbart. Kein anderes Mädchen wollte er so sehr wie er Anna heut Abend wollte.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und streckte alle viere von sich aus. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um sie... Anna... Sie waren Freunde seit klein auf, seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Er lernte sie erst durch James kennen... sie waren damals ein merkwürdiges Gespann gewesen. Anna war oft mit den Maurauder zusammen, auch wenn es darum ging Streiche zu spielen war sie sofort zu haben. Sie brachte ihn immer zum lachen und umgekehrt. Das von ihnen war nicht streiten, es war einfach nur necken, weil man den anderen gerne wütend und aufgebracht erlebten wollte. Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte, wenn es ihr gut ging, wenn sie glücklich war. Jetzt war er der Grund, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Er konnte es an ihrem Blick sehen. Voller Furcht, voller Leid, richtig bedauernd für ihre Taten. Wie konnte er das tun? Er hätte beinahe mit ihr geschlafen und ihr alles zerstört. Sie hatte mit Remus ihr Glück gefunden und die beiden waren in ihrer Beziehung zufrieden. Er wußte doch wie betrunken sie war und trotzdem hätte er es beinahe zugelassen, nein, noch schlimmer, hätte es sogar beinahe noch selbst provoziert und schlimmer gemacht...

Irgendwann, nach tausend weiteren, solcher Gedanken... war er vollkommen erschöpft eingeschlafen...

Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah am nächsten Tag aus als ob ein Hurrikan durchgepustet wäre. James, Lilli, Alice, Frank und Sirius standen vor dem Trümmerhaufen einer einzigartig, mit mächtig viel Butterbiergeschmückten Party.

"Klasse," sagte James und ließ sich sofort müde auf die Couch nieder.

"So hab ich mir nen Sonntag vorgestellt, Leute... Schuften und Aufräumen, nur weil sich die anderen beim feiern nicht wie zivilisierte Zauberer und Hexen aufführen können..."

"Du hast die Torte ja gar nicht angerührt," sagte Lili erstaunt und zeigte auf die weiße, riesige Sahne-Schockoladen-Torte, die auf den Tisch stand und nur einige kleine Löcher hatte. Sirius ging rüber und begann auf einmal zu lachen.

"Happy Birthday, SIRUP?"

„Ups," machte Lilli peinlich berührt. „... schätze... Anna hat die Torte noch nicht regeln können... Naja, siehs positiv. Wenigstens steht's da oben richtig..."

Sie zeigte auf die Girlande, die Anna hatte ändern lassen. Sirius schmunzelte dabei und ließ sich neben James auf die Couch nieder.

"Warum sollen wir das eigentlich alleine machen? Wo sind Anna und Remus?" fragte Frank empört, der seinen Kopf halb auf Alice Schulter geflackt hatte..

"Moony pennt noch. Der hat gestern eindeutig zu viel des guten getrunken und Anna... ich hab keine Ahnung... Lils?"

James wandte sich ihr zu, doch sie zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich war ja bei dir... Ich seh mal nach ihr, vielleicht ist sie oben und schläft auch noch..."

Sie gab James einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und schritt schließlich die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsaal rauf.

„Wenn sie oben ist, dann soll sie ihren Arsch runterbewegen um den Mist mitauszufressen," rief Frank ihr in lauter Tonlage hinterher, nachdem er seinen Kopf plötzlich wieder von der Schulter seiner Freundinn erhoben hatte.

„Die Party war ja ihre Idee..."

"AHAH..." kam es von Alice, die James leicht anstieß und mit vielsagendem Blick anblinzelte.

"LILLI war gestern bei DIR..."

"Wir haben's nicht getan, wenn du das meinst, Al..."

"Oh... Na dann..." machte sie leicht enttäuscht und entfernte sich wieder um einen Schritt von ihm.

Prongs warf einen besorgten Blick zurück zum Jungenschlafsaal.

"Ich frag mich... ob Moony weiss... was er da gestern angerichtet hat."

Wenn ihr wüßtet was ICH gestern angerichtet hab, dachte Sirius beschämt und wagte es nicht seinen besten Freund auch nur anzusehen. Er fühlte sich einfach nur blöde, weil er es selbst so sehr gewollt hatte mit ihr zu schlafen. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht für einen Freund und schon gar nicht für einen Marauder. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn er es wirklich getan hätte.

Lilli kam wenige Augenblicke später wieder runter.

"Sie ist nicht oben. Vielleicht ist sie schon frühstücken gegangen."

"Dann sollten wir das auch machen... du weißt doch, zuerst das Vergnügen, dann die Arbeit.."

"Eigentlich wars genau umgekehrt, James," sagte Lilli grinsend während sie gemeinsam durch das Porträt stiegen und zur großen Halle hinunter gingen. War ja mal wieder typisch, dass sich die Marauder vor der Arbeit drückten, so gut es ging. Unten in der Halle angekommen stellten sie verwirrt fest, dass die Freundinn auch hier nicht anwesend war.

"Merkwürdig... Sirius, was ist gestern überhaupt passiert?" fragte Lilli als sie sich schließlich niedersetzten. Wenn sie sich gestern früh nicht ausgesprochen hätten, dann würde er sie jetzt angiften, wieso sie ausgerechnet IHN das fragte. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr und so grummelte er irgendetwas leicht falsches zusammen.

"Ähm... ich hab sie gefunden und... versucht zu trösten. Ging nicht... Sie ist wieder zum Schlos zurück gelaufen. Ich dachte, sie wär im Schlafsaal gewesen."

Genau, das ist es, die Wahrheit sagen, aber das wichtigste verschweigen, dachte er sich leise danach.

"War sie auch, zumindest im Bett... Naja, schätze, sie muss das mit Remus erst noch verdauen," sagte Lilli schließlich und goß sich den Orangensaft ein. Sirius brachte einfach keinen Bissen runter. Er mußte erst mit Anna sprechen. Alles was gestern Abend passiert war, saß wie ein riesiger Kloß in seiner Kehle fest. Vielleicht gab sie sich die Schuld an dem Desaster und das war das letzte was er wollte. Ihre Freundschaft bedeutete ihm zuviel, um es einfach wegen einer Sache hinzuschmeißen, die nur fast passiert wäre. Die ganze Zeit spuckte der gestrige Abend in seinem Hirn herum und so beschloss er es jetzt hinter sich zu bringen.

"Leut, ich geh sie suchen... Wir sehen uns später."

Und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu achten war er aufgestanden und raus gegangen. Er hatte immer noch die Karte der Marauder in seinem Umhang und ein Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass sie wieder auf den Ländereien war. Wieder da, wo er sie gestern schon gefunden hatte.

Draußen angekommen wunderte er sich einen Augenblick, dass er sie nirgends sehen konnte, dann blickte er zum Baum hoch und sah sie auf dem Ast sitzten und mit den Füßen hin und herwackeln. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an ihre Kindheit, als sie ab und zu mit James auf Wing-Castle durch den Garten rannten und verstecken spielten. Anna war immer auf einem Baum geklettert, weiß der Teufel warum. Er kletterte zu ihr hinauf und setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie auf dem Ast nieder. Er schien ja nicht besonders stabil zu sein, so leicht wie es sich bog als er raufgekrabbelt war.

"Hey, Anna... ich glaub, wir sollten über das von gestern sprechen..."

"So?" fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Er bemerkte, dass sie zu Hagrids Hütte blickte, von dessen Kamin aus Rauch empor stieg.

"Etwa nicht?"

"Weiß nicht... todschweigen... ist um sovieles einfacher... Ich dachte... ich könnte hier sitzten und warten... einfach nur warten..."

"Anna, es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Ich hätte mich beherschen sollen."

"Ja... vielleicht... vielleicht aber auch nicht. Dann wärs passiert und ich würde mich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen..."

"Schuldig? Ich versteh nicht... Wofür?"

In ihrer Stimme hatte er etwas seltsames wahr genommen, etwas, dass vorher nicht da war und er glaubte nicht, dass es gut so ist. Sie war einfach viel zu nachdenklich und merkwürdig gefasst. Sonst ließ sie immer ihre Launen an alle aus, laberte ohne Unterbrechung und versuchte das witzige und positive an allem zu sehen. Er kannte sie nur als positiven Menschen und jetzt sah er das negative in ihrem Leben, das sich langsam vor ihm offenbarte. Widerwillig, nicht freiwillig.

"Willst du darüber sprechen? Ich meine, was mit dir los ist. Es hat etwas mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun, stimmts? Die Vergangenheit... die du todschweigst, die niemand außer James kennt."

"James... er kennt nur die Hälfte, weißt du... er weiß nicht alles. Aber du hast Recht. Es hat etwas damit zu tun und nein... ich möchte nicht darüber reden..."

Eine klare Aussage, möchte man meinen, aber Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als ob es besser wäre, wenn er es nicht sein ließ, wenn er ihrem Wunsch nicht nachkam. So wie sie wirkte, wie sie aussah und wie sie sich verhielt, war das das schlechteste, was er tun konnte. Alles auf sich beruhen zu lassen und nicht weiter nachzufragen.

"Deine Eltern?"

"Meine Eltern," murmelte sie weiterhin geistesabwesend, den Blick noch immer auf Hagrids Hütte starrend.

„In den letzten Jahren, hab ich immer mehr und mehr Mr. und Mrs. Potter als meine Eltern angesehen. Sie haben mich wie eine eigene Tochter geliebt. Aber es ist nicht dasselbe. Und Remus... das ist eine andere Sache."

"Moony... du meinst, was gestern Abend passiert ist?"

Sie nickte leicht und er hatte das Gefühl als ob der Ast dabei mitwackeln würde.

"Weißt du... Hagrid kannte meine Eltern. Sind zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen. Waren im selben Jahr... Mit ihm hab ich über meine Probleme sprechen können. Er versteht mich. Er sagte, so wie James auch, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht hätte, dass ich mich nicht schämen sollte."

Sirius wunderte sich einen Augenblick lang wie sie von Remus wieder auf ihre Eltern zu sprechen kam als Anna begann ihren Kopf einmal nach rechts und wieder nach links bewegte, der Blick auch jetzt noch auf Hagrids Hütte gerichtet. Er sagte nichts, was sie hätte unterbrechen können. Es war das erste mal, dass Anna mit ihm über ihre Vergangenheit sprach. Das einzige was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, war ihre Art zu sprechen. Als ob sie abwesend oder gar verrückt wäre, nicht wirklich hier, nicht wirklich realisieren, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprach.

"Aber sie kennen nicht die ganze Wahrheit... Voldemort kennt sie... Er war dabei..."

"..."

Und plötzlich blickte sie ihn an. In ihren Augen sah er Tränen, tief traurige Tränen, die sie versuchte zurück zu halten. Sirius hatte wieder dieses Bedürfnis, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und das tat er auch. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter und zog sie zu sich. Anna lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er konnte die Träne spüren, die auf seine Haut hinab tröpfelte...

KRACH. PLATSCH.

Der Ast hatte unter ihnen nachgegeben und beide lagen nun am Uferrand mitten im eiskalten Wasser, völlig von der aufgewühlten Welle durchnässt. Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich geschockt an, dann begann Anna zu lachen und Sirius klang mit ein... Es freute ihn wenn sie lachte, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht von Herzen kam, aber wenn sie lachte, dann schien sie ihre Sorgen vergessen zu können, zumindest für eine Minute.

Anna, all die Jahre, die wir uns nun schon kennen, trägst du diese gewaltige Last mit dir rum, die du niemanden erzählen willst. Wie schlimm muss es in deinem Herzen aussehen, damit du so geworden bist?

"Hey, ist das etwa die Fortsetzung oder was?" rief James, der mit Lilli, Frank und Alice am Ufer stand und ihnen zulachte. Sie kamen aus dem Wasser heraus und James sprach einen Wärmezauber aus, damit sie nicht mehr so frierten.

"Danke, Prongs, das hab ich jetzt gebraucht," lachte Sirius. Alle blickten Anna an, der das ganze unangenehm zu seinen schien. Sirius bemerkte, wie sie versuchte den Blicken auszuweichen und verzweifelt irgendetwas anderes anzuguggen und so durchbrach er die schreckliche Stille.

"Leute, ich glaub, wir müssen noch den Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumen. Kommt, sonst macht uns McGonagall die Hölle heiß wenn sie das ganze sieht."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, machten sich sofort alle an die Arbeit und bald war der größte Dreck beseitigt und Remus war endlich aufgewacht.

"Ey, Moony, auch schon wach?" rief James ihm zu als er sich erschöpft auf die Couch niederließ.

"Jahhh, und nen morzt Kater..." fügte er jammernd hinzu und hämmerte ein paar mal auf seinen Schädel ein. Sirius räusperte sich auffällig.

"Leute... ich glaub... wir sollten mal... den Müll wegschmeißen gehen..."

"Hm, wieso?" begann Frank,

"Sind doch noch gar nicht voahhh..."

Alice hatte ihn einfach mit sich rausgezogen. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen Remus mit Anna alleine. Er saß da und wußte einen Moment lang nicht, was passiert war, aber ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte er mal wieder mächtigen Scheiss gebaut.

"Anna... ganz gleich was es ist, es tut mir leid. Ich hab gestern zuviel getrunken, wirklich. Ich... weiß gar nichts mehr."

Und so wie er da saß, unschuldig wie ein kleines Baby, war es wieder wie damals, als sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Auf einmal fiel es ihr wieder schwer ihm böse zu sein. Trotzdem verbarg sie das und zog ein ernstes Gesicht.

"... Wir haben uns gestritten, MAL WIEDER. Kommt irgendwie ziemlich oft vor in der letzten Zeit. Naja... im Rausch hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht und mit Peta rumgebaggert. Das war nur die Kurzfassung."

Remus fiel vor Schock doch glatt von der Couch, auf der er nur noch halbgesessen war um Anna zuzuhören und lag nun alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden.

"Wa-Was hab ich getan? Merlin, Anna, das tut mir so leid. Ich... Ich bin ein Trottel... Shit... Du... Du hast mich jetzt, stimmts? Ich... Anna, ich bin ein richtiger Idiot. Zuerst das mit Vollmond und dann mach ich auch noch im Vollrausch schluß und knutsch ausgerechnet mit Peta rum, die du doch auf den Tot nicht ausstehen kannst."

Sie hatte ihm leicht amüsiert die Hand gereicht und wieder zu sich raufgezogen. Langsam aber sicher fiel es ihr schwer nicht doch noch zu kichern.

"Ich kann sie ausstehen. Wir sind nur in allem Konkurrenten..."

"Anna, ich liebe dich. Ich würde nie absichtlich etwas tun, was dich verletzt... Ich... Merlin, ich rühr nie wieder einen Schluck von dem Chiliwodka an..."

"Tja, das ändert nichts daran dass es aus ist..."

Sie hatte das so ernst gesagt, dass Remus seinen Blick zu Boden senkte.

"Ich verstehe," hörte sie ihn leise flüstern. Er sah aus als ob man ihn gerade aus Hogwarts geschmissen hätte. Seine Augen wurden glasig und nun konnte sie nicht mehr anders als ihn zu vergeben.

"Naja, du hast schluss gemacht... Nicht ich..."

"...?"

"Oder glaubst du nachdem DU schluß gemacht hast, frag ich dich jetzt ob wir wieder zusammen sein wollen?"

Remus Blick erhellte sich und er lächelte auf als er verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Anna, ich liebe dich... Ich wollte die Trennung nicht. Ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen... Nimmst du mich zurück?"

Anna schlang ihre Hände um seine Wange, zog ihn zu sich heran und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

„Ja, ich nehm dich wieder, du unberechenbares Baby!"

Remus erwiderte ihre sanften Küsse und nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme. Beide lagen auf dem Sofa und ohne es zu wissen, hatten sie aufgehört mit dem küssen.Sie hatten sich einfach nur hingelegt, sich aneinandergekuschelt und die Zweisamkeit genossen. Zumindest Remus... Anna lehnte an seiner Brust während sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten und ihr Blick aufs neue geistesabwesend ins Feuer starrte.

"**_Würarghh..." _**

"_**Mensch, Lilli, kannst du das nicht abstellen, das geht langsam auf die Nerven," fauchte Sirius, nur es war nicht Lilli die rausgerannt war. Sie saß noch immer in James Armen auf dem Bett und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. **_

"_**Ich bin es nicht, die gekotzt hat..." sagte sie unschuldig. Alice fehlte. **_

"_**Was hat sie?" fragte Frank besorgt und wollte schon aufstehen um nach ihr zu sehen, wurde jedoch von Anna zurückgehalten. **_

"_**Warte, ich mach das schon. Du kommst eh nicht in die Frauentoilette rein. Sag mal, Lils, glaubst du das liegt daran, dass wir letzte Woche bei Japan-Specials vielleicht was falsches gegessen haben? Vielleicht hat sie ja auch ne Lebensmittelvergiftung und ich bin dann die dritte die kotztend raus rennt..." **_

_**Nachdem Anna das Zimmer verlassen hatte, sah James Lilli mit fragendem Blick an, die ihn gleichfalls fragend ansah.**_

"_**Was?" fragte sie.**_

"_**Was?" fragte er zurück. **_

"_**Lilli hat sich ein paar mal übergeben müssen, als du tieffest gepennt hast," beantwortete Sirius ihre Fragen mit einem gelangweilten Blick. **_

"_**Gehts dir gut?" fragte James besorgt. Sie nickte leicht. **_

"_**Ich war schon beim Arzt. Er meinte, er käme dann zu mir, wenn er die Ergebnisse hat." **_

_**Anna kam wenige Minuten später wieder zurück und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen hin. **_

"_**Also, Alice gehts gut. Das ist nur die übliche Übelkeit bei ihrer Schwangerschaft und ich wollt nicht nebenbei stehen und ihr beim reiern zusehen." **_

"_**Oh, na dann... können wir ja weiter machen..." begann Frank und warf James einen vielsagenden Blick zu, was nicht hieß, dass der sofort zu plappern begann. Das genaue Gegenteil traf ein. **_

"_**Ouch..." **_

_**James hatte seine rechte Hand an die Wunde an seiner Hüfte gelegt und schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzogen. **_

"_**James... Was ist..." **_

_**In Lili kroch nun Panik auf als sie sah wie er seine Zähne zusammen biss um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. **_

"_**Ich hol besser den Heiler," sagte Sririus und war schon aufgesprungen als James mit der Hand abwinkte. **_

"_**Nein, Padfoot... alles okay, es geht schon..." **_

_**Alle blickten ihn besorgt an. So wie er das Gesicht verzog, schien es absolut nicht zu gehen. Er sah aus als ob er in ne mächtig saure Zitrone gebissen hätte. **_

"_**OUCH... SCHEISSE. Nein, geht doch nicht, Padfoot..." **_

"_**Alles klar, bin gleich wieder da..." **_

_**Sirius war blitzschnell hinausgerannt und kam nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Heiler hinter sich herzerrend wieder zurück. James lag mittlerweile keuchend auf dem Bett, eine verzweifelte Ehefrau direkt neben sich, die panisch versuchte ihm die Schmerzen zu erleichtern. Lili sah den Heiler entsetzt an als dieser herein kam und sich als erstes die Wunde ansah und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, war es nichts gutes. Sie konnten sehen, wie er missbilligend die Miene verzog. **_

"_**Ich muss sie bitten alle raus zu gehen..." **_

_**Die Freunde taten wie ihnen befohlen und gingen hinaus. Das letzte was Lili noch sah war wie James krampfhaft versuchte einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken als der Heiler den Verband abnahm. Dann hatten die Schwestern die Tür geschlossen und wieder blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.**_

_**'Oh Gott, bitte, lass nichts schlimmes sein, bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich flehe dich an... Ich brauche ihn... Nimm ihn mir nicht weg, bitte...'**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20: Again waiting an talking

"**_Was zum Teufel dauert denn da drinn so lang..." brüllte Sirius ungeduldig. _**

_**Sie standen fast gut eine Stunde im Gang ohne das der Heiler zu ihnen heraus kam. Frank war wieder gegangen um sich im Ministerium zu melden und Alice hatte ihren Kotzanfall überwunden und war wieder zu ihnen zurückgekommen. **_

"_**Hey, das kann nur gut sein, das sie so lang drinn sind," meinte Anna, die sich die ganze Zeit um Lilli gekümmert hatte, welche wie ein zermürbter Kaugummi am Stuhl klebte. **_

"_**Das bedeutet, sie behandeln ihn..." **_

"_**Er hatte schmerzen..." flüsterte Lilli leise und sah sie alle besorgt an. Ihr Körper zitterte ein wenig, während ihre Augen schon glasig vor Angst wurden. **_

"_**Ich hab gesehen wie er versucht hat, sie vor uns zu verbergen..." **_

"_**Ja, so ist Prongs," grummelte Sirius missbilligend. Er mochte seinen Freund für seinen Mut, aber er haßte es zu wissen, dass er sowas durchmachen mußte. **_

„_**Man, diese Warterei macht mich noch ganz Irre." **_

_**Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug sie gegen die Wand. **_

"_**Hey, du hilfst niemanden damit, das St. Mungo zum Einsturz zu bringen," sagte Remus, der neben Alice auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte, die Arme an der Brust verschrenkt und sturr gerade vor sich starrend. **_

"_**Wißt ihr woran mich das erinnert?" begann Lilli traurig. **_

"_**An damals... als Voldemort ihn in seine Hände bekam..." **_

"_**Ihr habt uns nie gesagt, was damals passiert ist," sagte Sirius und sah sie neugierig an. Lilli schluchzte einmal tief auf und nickte ihm verstehend zu. Damals war sie nicht bereit darüber zu sprechen, weil es sie genug Kraft gekostet hatte überhaupt mit James wieder reden zu können, aber heute war es vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Angst zu überbrücken, die sie im Moment empfand. Der Gedanke an seinen Verlust war unerträglich und vielleicht konnte nur der Gedanke von damals, als er wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte, ihr jetzt noch helfen, nicht doch noch die Hoffnung zu verlieren.**_

Wiedermal saßen die Freunde beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als die ganzen Eulen über sie heran flogen und ihren Besitzern die Post übergaben. Einer der Eulen landete genau bei Anna und streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen. Alle Blicke der Freunde waren auf sie gerichtet, als sie den weißen Brief entgegen nahm, der Eule dafür einen Keks zusteckte und den Brief aufriss um zu lesen.

"Er ist von Han..." sagte sie verwirrt.

Ihr Bruder hatte ihr die letzten Jahre kein einziges mal einen Brief nach Hogwarts geschickt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von überrascht zu neugierig und schließlich zu angeekelt.

"Was um Merlins's Willen ist in ihn gefahren?" brüllte sie entsetzt auf.

"Was schreibt er denn?" fragte James und alle anderen schien dieselbe Frage auf der Zunge zu liegen. Während sie gespannt auf die Antwort warteten, nahmen Sirius, Lilli, James, Alice, Remus, Peter und auch Frank, der wegen Alice bei ihnen saß, einen Schluck aus ihren Gläsern.

"Er will diese Ziege von Haferman heiraten..."

James, Lilli, Sirius und Remus spuckten mit einem mal ihren Saft aus und verteilten diesen über den gesamten Tisch. Alice, Frank und Peter saßen bekleckert da und sahen die anderen mit einem "Na,vielen-Dank-auch" Blick an.

"Han will dieses etwas heiraten?" fragte Sirius unglaubig und Anna nickte schockiert.

"Er kennt dieses Miststück seit einem halben Jahr, aber er will sie heiraten... und zwar dieses Wochenende."

"Ach, du grüner Mogry, dieses Wochenende? Hat er nen Knall, oder was?" fragte James, der mit dem Zauberstab die Sauerrei wieder wegmachte.

"Und es kommt nocht härter: Er ladet uns alle zusammen zu seiner Hochzeit ein. Dich, mich, Sirius, Remus, Lilli. Euch kennt er ja nicht so gut," fügte sie mit einem Blick zu Alice, Frank und Peter dazu.

"Geil, als ob er geahnt hätte, das wir dieses Wochenende noch nichts vorhaben," warf Sirius ein.

Ein Kommentar, der vollkommen Fehl am Platz war, denn Anna stand auf und stampfte wutentbrannt hinaus.

"Ich nehm mal an, sie will in die Eulerei und Han den Schwachsinn ausreden, also werde ich mal besser hochgehen und IHR den Schwachsinn ausreden, den sie schreiben möchte.Bis später, Leute..."

Sirius stand auf und folgte ihr in die Eulerei hoch. Als er dort ankam, stand Anna bereits da und schrieb mit fuchsteufelswilder Miene den Brief.

"Anna?"

"Wie kann er diese dumme Pute heiraten? Sie ist absolut widerlich, ein totaler schleimer und ordnungssüchtig, das ist doch nicht normal. An Weihnachten hat sie mich aufgefordert meine Geschenke ordnungsgemäß ins Regal zu räumen. Total bescheuert..."

"...?"

"Ich mein... Han würde mir nie so einen bescheuerten förmlichen Brief schreiben, dass er uns zur Hochzeit einlädt. Das ist... Argh..."

"Hey, Anna, mach mal halblang..."

Er zog den Brief weg und ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück während er die paar Zeilen lass, die drauf standen.

"Han, du schwanzgesteuerter, kleiner Penner! Was um Merlin's Willen ist in dich gefahren?Wie kannst du diese deckige, versüffte, Ordnungsgeile, miese, hässliche, stinkende Kröte auch noch heiraten, wo du sie gerade mal seit lächerlichen 6 Monaten kennst. Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, hätte ich sofort in der geschlossenen Station des St. Mungo's angerufen um für dich nen Platz zu reservieren, du Trollpopelgehirn!"

"Sirius..." brüllte sie und wollte nach dem Brief greifen, doch er war schneller und war ihrem Griff ausgewichen und hatte sich wieder entfernt.

"Sie ist absolut widerlich, herschsüchtig, arrogant, dumm und falsch. Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Brief schicken und mir verzählen, dass die Hochzeit am kommenden Wochenende statt finden wird... Du alter hirnverbranntes Sackgesicht... hahahaha und den Brief willst du ihm wirklich zuschicken?"

"Sirius Black, was fällt dir ein, du kleine Mistfliege."

Er hielt den Brief noch immer von ihr weg und genoss es irgendwie, dass sie sich ihm so näherte um ihn wiederzubekommen, während er selbst alle Mühe hatte, sich vor Lachen nicht doch noch zu krümmen.

"Na warte..."

Sie wollte mit der Hand nach dem Brief hinter ihm greifen, trat ihm jedoch dabei versehentlich auf die Füße. Bei dem kläglichen Versuch seinen Fuß wegzuziehen, rutschte sie ab und fiel auf ihn drauf. Beide riss es auf den Boden nieder und wieder lagen sie in einer Position, die eindeutig zweideutig war, dran. Sirius lag alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden und Anna auf ihn drauf. Das eine Bein fest am Boden, das andere genau zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie lag so nah auf ihm drauf, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte und wieder war dieser warme, blumige Duft da, der sein Herz förmlich zum rasen brachte. Sie lächelte leicht als sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über seine Wange fuhr und sanft streichelte.

"Sirius..." sagte sie leise. Das glänzen in ihren Augen war wieder da und es war stärker denn jeh. Es schien manchmal wie ein Nachthimmel in ihnen auszusehen und genau so verzauberten sie ihn mit ihrem bloßen Anblick.

"Ich glaube... es ist nicht gut was wir hier machen... Ich habe mich mit Remus versöhnt, weißt du..."

"Ja... ich weiß..."

Beide richteten sich zur Hälfte auf so dass sie nun auf dem harten Holzboden saßen und sich gegenseitig ansehen konnten.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was an dem Abend zwischen uns passiert ist, aber... ich weiss das es nicht dazu gekommen ist.. Ich will Remus nicht weh tun..."

"Ja... ich weiß... Ich auch nicht."

"Dann belassen wir es bei einer guten Freundschaft, ja?"

"Sicher..." sagte er und stand ruckartig auf. Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie zu sich auf.

"Trotzdem, Anna. Den Brief solltest du umschreiben. Ich glaube, dass du damit eher Han eine reinwürgst, statt ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Weißt du, letztenendes ist das Han's Entscheidung ob er sie nun heiratet oder nicht."

"Und wenn sie ihn mit irgendeinem Liebestrank oder so fügig gemacht hat?"

"Wieso sollte sie das tun?" fragte er lachend, da sie diese Schnapsidee überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

"Weil sie potthässlich ist und er gut ausschaut?"

"White? Bleib wie du bist... Du bist schon okay so..."

"Danke, Black. Das merk ich mir."

Sie lächelte ihm zu als er hinaus schritt und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er war nur einige Schritte gegangen, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und auf die geschlossene Tür blickte. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn noch total verrückt. Ganz gleich was sie tat, was sie sagte, wie sie ihn ansah. Sie war anders... sie war so, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Anna hatte Han einen sehr sachlichen Brief geschrieben, warum er Dolores Haferman nicht heiraten sollte und es dauerte nicht lange, da flatterte die Antwort in Form eines widerlichen Heulers auf sie zu. Diesmal beim Abendessen in der großen Halle, wo auch die Professoren Platz genommen hatten.

"Ist mir Scheißegal was du von ihr hälst. Du HAST zur Hochzeit zu kommen, Anna White und wenn ich dich persönlich an den Haaren herzerre. Du wirst am Wochenende gefälligst hier erscheinen! HAB ICH MICH KLIPP UND KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT!"

Anna saß mitten unter ihren Freunden als der Heuler laut losgebrüllt hatte und das einzige was sie tat war aufzustehen und den zerfetzten Heuler anzuschreien: "ACH JA? DAS WERDEN WIR JA NOCH SEHEN DU IGNORANTES RINDVIECH."

Die Freunde sahen sich verwirrt an und fragten sich, ob Anna wußte, dass ein Heuler nicht antworten konnte...

Wie man es auch drehte und wandte, Anna musste zur Hochzeit gehen und da Han auch Lilli, Sirius, Remus und James eingeladen hatte, packten auch sie ihre Koffer für ein neues Wochenende bei Anna's Bruder in Chesster Peak. Sie fuhren nach KingsCross, wo er sie mit dem Auto abholte und zurück fuhr. Im Haus der White's angekommen war alles bereits festlich für die morgige Hochzeit geschmückt. Dolores hatte Han offenbar überreden können im Haus zu heiraten. Naja, wenigstens hat sie bei der Dekoration Geschmack, sagte sich Anna leise in Gedanken.

"Anna, Schätzchen..."

Dolores war die Stufen heruntergeschritten und hatte sie leicht in die Arme geschlossen. Anna hatte dabei ihre Augen gerollt. Diese Frau führte sich auf wie ein billiger Abklatsch ihre tote Großmutter.

"Dolores..." sagte sie und lächelte so falsch sie nur konnte. Sirius wunderte sich einen Moment, da er diese Seite an ihr noch gar nicht kannte.

"Ich freu mich ja so..."

"Das ist so wunderbar, Anna, Schätzchen..."

"Ah... James... wie schön, dass ihr auch kommen konntet..."

Dieser lächelte leicht gequält, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie auf ihn hinab sah wie ein Tiger auf seine Beute. Anna zeigte den Freunden ihre Zimmer, wo sie über Nacht schlafen würden, bis zur Hochzeit am Sonntag morgen. Danach gingen sie in den Garten raus um sich die Hochzeitsdeko anzusehen. Sie hatte nicht gesparrt, denn fast alles war mit gold oder silber verzirrt worden. Sie wußte gar nicht dass die Hafermans so reich waren, dass sie sich so eine prunkvolle Hochzeit leisten konnten.

"Diese blöde Kuh regt mich auf," jammerte Anna und setzte sich auf die Wiese nieder.

"Mag sein, aber diese blöde Kuh wird in nicht ganz 24 Stunden deine Schwägerin," erinnerte Lilli sie vorsichtig.

"Erinner mich bloss nicht daran oder ich mich schmeiß mich gleich vor nen fliegenden Besen."

„Verzeihung!"

Dolores bestand doch tatsächlich darauf, dass sie beim Abendessen alle zusammen saßen und eine nette Plauderrunde hielten. Anna kniff ihre Zähne zusammen und antwortete jedesmal äußerst knirschend und gespielt zuckersüß. Zum Beispiel auf die Frage, was sie von einer kleinen Nichte oder Neffen halten würde, rutschte ihr der Kommentar raus: "Mit dir als Mutter? Na dann gute Nacht," heraus.

Sirius hatte ihr auf den Fuß getreten und nur deswegen verbesserte sie sich schließlich mit einem zusammengekniffenem Auge.

"Ich meinte... was für ein Glück..."

James hingegen rutschte auf seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her. Er hatte das Gefühl von dieser Dolores beobachtet zu werden, bei jedem Bissen den er zu sich nahm. Nach dem Essen hatte sie ihnen noch eine Nachspeise serviert. Sie nannte es Tiramisu und servierte jedem von ihnen je ein kleines Stück.

"...sieht ja aus wie'n Stück dahingeschissener Pudding," flüsterte James Sirius zu, der gleichfalls angeekelt nickte. Es schien sich keiner so richtig zu trauen es zu probieren, doch auf Han's befehlenden Blick hin, langten sie schließlich doch noch alle vorsichtig zu. Anna spuckte ihr Tiramisu wieder aus und hustete sich die halbe Lunge heraus.

"Igitt... Dolores, willst du dass wir an Eierlikör ersticken, oder was? Buahh..."

Auch James und Lilli hatten ihre Gesichter verzogen und sogar Han spuckte sein Nachttisch wieder aus. Sirius hatte gar nicht erst probiert, sondern den Nachttisch mit seinem Zauberstab weggezaubert. Remus war wohl der einzige, der es nicht zeigte, dass ihm der Nachtisch nicht schmeckte.

"Ähm... Schatz... ich glaube... du hast dich ähm... mit dem Eierlikör wirklich verschätzt..."

"Oh..." sagte diese nur.

"Das tut mir aber leid... wirklich..."

Das hörte sich nur überhaupt nicht so an als ob sie das so meinte.

"Ist schon gut, Schatz," sagte Han und legte ihr verliebt die Hand auf ihre, was Anna dazu veranlasste ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich zu geben. Dies war so auffällig dass Han sie ansah und mit sich raus bat. Die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer nebenan, wo die Tür zugeschlagen wurde, damit kein Laut herauszuhören war. Sie konnten nicht viel hören, aber es klang ganz nach mächtig vielen Beschimpfungen, Vorwürfen und endete mit zwei Streithähnen, die herauskamen und sich beleidigt wieder an den Tisch setzten.

„Ähm... Anna, Schätzchen... geht es dir gut!"

„Sicher," raunzte diese zähneknirschend.

„Frag mich nur ob es dir auch noch gut geht, wenn ich dich zur Witwe gemacht habe, bevor ihr verheiratet seits!"

Han spuckte mit einem mal sein Tiramisu aufs neue aus, während Sirius, James, Remus und Lilli vergnügend zu glucksen begannen. Das war Anna wie sie leibt und lebt. Ein Blatt vor dem Mund nehmen, kam für sie gar nicht in Frage, wenn sie etwas wollte.

Nach so einem Abendessen verzogen sich die Freunde gemeinsam in das Gästezimmer der Jungs rauf, da Anna ihnen strikt untersagte, ihr eigenes Zimmer zu betreten. Seit ihrer Kindheit war das ein Geheimnis und sogar Lilli schlief in einem extra Gästezimmer. Sie redeten noch lange über ihre Zukunft, über die Vergangenheit und über die Gegenwart. Anna und James versuchten immer wieder das Thema Quidditch anzuschneiden, aber Lilli, Sirius und Remus hatten so überhaupt keine Lust darüber zu sprechen. Sie waren nicht wirklich so die Quidditchfreaks und wechselten dann auch immer auf das nächst beste Thema. Draussen schien es regnen zu wollen, zumindest begann der Wind laut zu tosen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Der Halbmond wurde von dicken und dunklen Wolken verdeckt. Die Blätter der Äste raschelten wild herum, der Regen tröpfelte langsam auf sie hinab und mit einem mal hatte ein heftiger Windstoss das Fenster aufgeschlagen.

"Hoppla," stieß Anna aus, stand auf und ging zum Fenster rüber um sie wieder zu schließen.

"Du meine Güte... das wird der Hochzeitsdeko aber nicht gut tun..." bemerkte sie mit einer Spur schadenfreude in der Stimme.

„Ich glaub, Haferman wird schon dran gedacht haben, alles mit einem Zauber zu versiegeln. So dämlich wirkte die auf mich gar nicht."

„Auf mich schon, Sirius. Ich glaub die Muggelameise im Sommer hat mehr Verstand als die zukünftige möchtegern-Miss-Han-White."

"Merkwürdig," begann Lilli nachdenklich.

"Der Wetterbericht hatte doch Sonnenschein und eine ruhige Nacht vorrausgesagt."

"Du traust denen noch? Ich hab damit aufgehört, nachdem sie uns einmal sagten es gäbe Sonnenschein, wir unser Sack und Pack nahmen, zum Ufer gingen, ins Wasser hupften und klitschnass vom Regen wurden statt vom Wasser. Einmal und nie wieder, das stimmt sowieso so gut wie nie. Ich möchte fast sagen, dass die selber nur raten."

Plötzlich passierte es. Es gab eine lautes Krachen von unten, dann hörten sie verschiedene Stimmen, die Flüche in die Gegend schossen und einen lauten Schrei...

"Han," stieß Anna aus und rannte hinaus, dicht gefolgt von all ihren Freunden. Sie mussten nicht mal die Stufen runterrennen, denn schon an der Treppenspitzte konnte man gut 20 Personen in schwarzen Roben erkennen, die um den toten Han White standen. Bei ihm kniete Dolores und weinte, doch die Todesser schienen sie nicht angreifen zu wollen. Unglaubig erkannte sie die Person, die zuerst von den Todessern verdeckt worden war und erst jetzt zum Vorschein kam. Lord Voldemort.

"Aber... Ihr habt doch gesagt, ihr werdet ihn verschonen, wenn ich euch James Potter bringe..." schluchzte diese verzweifelt.

Den Freunden blieb für einen Augenblick das Herz stehen, als sie begriffen, was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hatte.

"Mädchen, ich verschone dein Leben, das ist sehr großzügig von mir. Lord Voldemort verschont normalerweise niemanden. Nun verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege..."

Sie ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und war sofort aufgestanden um wegzurennen.

"Du verdammtes Miststück," brüllte Anna stürmisch, bevor Dolores zur Tür rauskommen konnte. Dummerweise hatte sie so die gesamten Todesser auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, die sich nun alle zu ihnen umdrehten.

"Ah... und da steht ja auch schon DAS, was ich will," zischte Voldemort. Eine Weile lang passierte nichts und dann...

"PRONGS, LAUUUUUFFFF..." brüllte Sirius und zog wie auch Remus gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. Dieser reagierte zuerst nicht, bis Lilli seine und Anna's Hand nahm und mit sich weg zerrte.

"Bring sie in Sicherheit, Lils," schrie Sirius ihr zu. Sie nickte und beide rannten zurück in das Gästezimmer hinein.

"Aber..." begann James, denn er wollte seine Freunde nicht sich selbst überlassen. Voldemort würde sie umbringen.

"Nein, James, los... er will doch nur dich... Er wird sie schon nicht töten..."

Dies kam zwar aus ihrem Mund, aber ihr Herz war genau so in Panik und Sorge wie seins. Anna stand nur da und schien noch unter Schock zu stehen.

"Colloportus," zauberte Lilli und verschloss die Tür.

"Okay, Lilli, denk nach..." sagte sie zu sich selbst. Anna stand unter Schock und war zu nichts zu gebrauchen und James würde krampfhaft versuchen sich Voldemort zu stellen um seine Freunde zu retten, also auch überhaupt keine Hilfe.

"Wing-Castle."

Es war doch gleich in der Nähe. James Eltern... das war die Idee.

"Aparieren... Scheiße, es gibt nen Aparierschutz über das Potter Anwesen... Scheiß, drauf. Hauptsache raus, kommt schon ihr beide. Ich kann uns nicht allein hier raus holen..."

James atmete tief durch und nickte. Jemand stieß wie wild gegem die Tür und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie gleich unter dem Druck nachgeben würde. Alle drei apparierten nach draußen vor die Tür. Dumme Idee, denn einige der Todesser standen noch immer im Gang.

"Da sind sie..." hörten sie einen von ihnen brüllen.

"Shit..." fluchte James auf und alle drei rannten so schnell es ging zum Waldstück rein, Richtung Wing-Castle.

Es konnte nicht lange dauern... Wing Castle war allerhöchstens 500 Meter entfernt. Er konnte Sirius und Remus nirgends im Wohnzimmer sehen und das machte ihm noch mehr Panik, als er eh schon hatte. Das bedeutete nichts gutes...Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf sie hinab, die Wiese war schon ganz durchgeweicht und das machte das Rennen noch viel schwerer. Sie hörten Schritte hinter sich, die immer näher kamen. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und trotzdem schienen sie nicht schnell genug laufen zu können. Der Donner hämmerte unheilverkündet in die Luft und die Blitze funkelten mitten am Himmel auf.

Kracks... Lilli schrie auf. Sie war an einem runtergefallenen Ast gestolpert und hingefallen. Anna und James waren sofort stehen geblieben.

"Lilli," rief er besorgt und beide knieten sich zu ihr hinab, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Der Knöchel musste verstaut sein, entschied James und nahm sie auf seine Arme rauf.

"Komm..." sagte er und sie versuchten so schnell es ging weiter zu rennen. Mit Lilli auf seinen Armen war das ganze nur etwas schwer.

"James, lass mich hier und renn allein weiter..." sagte Lilli schließlich. "Du mußt dich in Sicherheit bringen."

"Ich geh nicht ohne dich, hörst du Lilli. Ich lass dich nicht bei diesem Schweinepack zurück."

"Nein, James, Lilli hat Recht," stimmte schließlich auch Anna ihr zu.

"Er ist nur hinter dir her.Ich bleib bei ihr und du rennst weiter. Sie werden uns gar nicht beachten..."

"Prongs..." Es war Remus Stimme. James ließ Lilli wieder herab und sie stützte sich mit der Hand an seiner Schulter ab.

"Moony?" fragte James vorsichtig. Aus dem Schatten kam Remus herausgerannt und eilte zu ihnen her. Ihm fehlte nichts außer einigen blauen Flecken, doch... er war allein und Sirius war nicht bei ihm...

"Moony... Wo ist Padfoot?..."


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Hab das Buch geliebt :) Fand einfach nur genial und freu mich schon auf die deutsche Übersetzung +g+ Wie fandest du es? Keine Sorge, ich glaub, von Hogwarts kommt da schon noch was. Denke, das Ron und Hermine da bestimmt noch sind. Harry vielleicht eher nicht, aber wer weiß O.o. Liebes Bussi :)

Van Helsing: Hi Helsing :) Wao! Danke :) Find super, dass dir BtF auch gefällt aber untersteh dich im Forum zu lesen+tztz+ Das hier ist die überarbeitete Fassung und ich überarbeitete so schnell und gut ich kann :) Also keine Panik :) Überarbeitet läßt sie sich einfach besser lesen +g+ Greetz :)

Ac.Potterfan: Hi du :) Hab vielen Dank :) Bussi.

jasey: Hi süße :) Danke für die Reviews :) HDL :) Du hast Recht, wenn James sich noch daran erinnern könnte, würde er garantiert nicht einfach so mit Lilli zusammen kommen.Dickes Bussi

Here we go:

Chap 21: In his hand

"Moony, Wo ist Padfoot?"

James war auf seinen Freund zugeschritten, während Lilli sich nun an Anna fest hielt. Etwas war anders an ihm... er war so still... seine Augen so leer... als ob er nicht er selbst wäre. Der Regen fiel wie wahnsinnig auf sie hinab und durch die eisige Kälte konnte man kaum klar denken.

"Prongs, pass auf..." hörten sie Sirius brüllen. Sie alle blickten nach rechts, von wo aus die Stimme kam und erblickten Sirius, der am Arm verletzt war und sich mit viel Mühe an einem Baum festhielt. Doch zu spät. Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und James spürte die Spitze nun direkt an seiner Brust.

"..."

Für einen Moment stand jeder nur da, schockiert und bewegungsunfähig. Jeder Herzschlag war zu hören, jeder Atemzug erklang in den Ohren. James hatte einmal eingeatmet und Sirius, Lilli und Anna schrien verzweifelt auf, als der weiße Strahl aus Remus Zauberstab kam und James direkt an die Brust traf. Es war nur eine Sekunde in der James verzweifelten hasselnussbraunen Augen Remus anstarrte, entsetzt und enttäuscht und dann... fiel sein Körper auf dem Boden und seine Augen schlossen sich...

"JAAAMES..." riefen Lilli und Anna gleichzeitig, von Panik ergriffen.

"Prongs..." rief Sirius entsetzt und kam gleichfalls hergelaufen. Remus hingegen starrte auf James hinab, sah zu, wie Anna und Lilli zu ihm hinabsanken und dann auch wie Sirius herkam und sich zu ihnen hinabkniete.

"Was... Oh Gott, was ist passiert..."

Remus hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, als ob er geradewegs aus einer Trance erwacht wäre und sank verzweifelt zu ihnen hinab, den Blick starr auf James gerichtet.Er lag bewegungsunfähig da, ohne ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben

"Was hast du getan?" schrie Anna enttäuscht auf.

"Nein, Anna, nicht!" verteidigte Sirius seine Freund sofort.

„Moony stand unter den Imperius-Fluch, den Voldemort auf ihn gejagt hat..."

"Ist er... ist er?"

Remus wagte nicht den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

"Nein, er atmet noch, aber er ist außer Gefecht. Welchen Fluch hast du benutzt?"

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäss.

"Ich... Gott, was hab ich getan. Prongs, wach auf... Komm schon...Bitte, tu mir das nicht an..."

Doch egal, wie sehr sie ihn auch versuchten wieder wach zu kriegen, ganz egal, wie sehr sie ihn rüttelten oder gar schlugen, egal mit welchem Aufhebungszauber sie es auch probierten... er öffnete seine Augen nicht.

"Voldemort wird auch kommen, da bin ich mir sicher..." sagte Anna schließlich.

"Los, wir müssen ihn irgendwie zu seinen Eltern schaffen. Die können bestimmt helfen."

Sirius nickte verstehend.

"Dort ist er auch in Sicherheit. In Wing-Castle kann Voldemort nicht eindringen."

Sirius und Remus hoben James Arme über ihre Schulter und trugen ihn mit sich Richtung Wing-Castle.

"Wie lange noch?" rief Anna nach einer Weile humpeln. Sie hatte Lilli gestützt, dessen Knöchel noch immer pochte von der Verstauchung.

"Wir müssten bald da sein. Es kann sich nur um Meter handeln... Das letzte mal war es doch auch nicht so lang..."

Und auf einmal disappierten duzende Todesser um sie herum und umzingelten sie. In ihrer Mitte stand Voldemort, seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe gerichtet.

"Scheiße..." fluchte Sirius laut los. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Sie waren schon fast da gewesen...

"Übergebt mir was mir gehört... und ich lasse euch gehen..."

Lilli krallte ihre Hand nun an James Shirt fest, als ob sie ihn so halten könnte. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, während die Panik sie nun fest im Griff hatte. Sie war entschlossen ihn niemals herzugeben, doch konnte niemand leugnen, wie stark Voldemort war und wie ohnmächtig man gegen seine Flüche sein konnte.

"Lasst Potter hier und ich werde euch alle verschonen. Das ist mehr als ihr je erwarten konntet vom dunklen Lord."

Doch Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen den bösen Zauberer.

"Niemals. Nur über meine Leiche."

"Glaubt ihr etwa, ihr habt die Wahl? Es stehen 20 ausgebildete Zauberer... gegen 4 lächerliche Schüler. Glaubt ihr, ihr habt den Hauch einer Chance zu überleben?"

"Ich sterbe hier lieber, als dir meinen besten Freund kampflos zu überlassen," brüllte Sirius, doch seine Finger zitterten. Das war vielleicht das Todesurteil, das er über sich selbst ausgesprochen hatte, aber es kam von Herzen. Niemals würde er James freiwillig an Voldemort übergeben, wo er sich noch nicht mal wehren konnte. Voldemort gab seinen Dienern ein Zeichen und schon schossen duzende Flüche auf sie zu. Lilli, Anna und Remus hatten gleichfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezuckt um mitzukämpfen, doch 4 konnten gegen 20 nun mal nichts ausrichten. Sirius wurde getroffen und hinter geschleudert, auch Lilli und Anna riss es rücklings von den Beinen und sie knallten meter weiter wieder auf. Remus war der einzige, der einen Schutzzauber über sich und dem auf dem Boden liegenden James rechtzeitig aussprechen konnte um die Flüche abprallen zu lassen. Voldemort schritt auf die beiden zu, sein Zauberstab fixierte Remus.

"Imperio. Geh weg von ihm."

"NEEEIN, MOONY," brüllte Sririus, der sich nur mit Mühe wieder aufstützen konnte. Nun tat ihm auch noch das rechte Bein weh zu dem ohnehin schon verletzten rechten Arm.

"Moony, verdammt noch mal. Hör nicht auf ihn, bekämpfe das... du mußt den Schutz über James aufrecht erhalten...Komm schon, Kumpel."

"Nein," schrie Lilli als sie sah, wie Remus beiseite ging um Voldemort platz zu machen, der immer näher an James heran kam.

"Expelliarmus."

"Protego."

Sirius, Anna und Lilli sahen in die Richtung, von der die Zauber geschossen kamen und erkannten Maria und Michael Potter auf sie zurennen. Voldemort's Zauberstab war ihm aus der Hand geflogen und ein neuer Schutzzauber hatte sich über James gelegt, der ihn nicht an sein Opfer heranlies. Lilli und Anna atmeten erleichtert auf und auch Sirius glaubte für einen Augenblick in Sicherheit zu sein. Voldemort konnte jetzt unmöglich an James gelangen und James Eltern würden zu verhindern wissen, dass ihr Sohn in die Fänge des grausamsten Zauberers aller Zeiten fallen würde.

Doch als er in Voldemorts schneeweisses Gesicht sah, als er in diese blutroten, bösen Augen sah, erkannte er etwas hinterlistiges. Das war noch nicht vorbei... Noch lange nicht.

"Hände weg von meinem Sohn, kpaiert?" brüllte Mr. Potter und hatte mit seiner Frau die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

"Das... ist noch nicht vorbei. Michael... Maria... Ich hole mir später dass... war mir gehört.. Accio Zauberstab..." sagte Voldemort und tatsächlich, obwohl er kein Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, flog sein Zauberstab zu ihm zurück. Alle blickten schockiert drein, doch Voldemort apparierte und verschwand mit seinen Todessern.

Eine Sekunde lang passierte nichts. Jeder von ihnen blickte schockiert den leeren Fleck an, wo eben noch Voldemort stand. Dann... wie von der Tarantel gestochen, stürzten sich Michael und Maria zu James nieder und auch Sirius und Remus krabbelten zu ihm zurück. Lilli kam langsam hergehumpelt und wurde auf halbemWege von Anna gestützt.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Michael sie eindringlich und versuchte James Situation einzuordnen.

"Voldemort hat ihn mit irgendeinem Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt..." sagte Sirius, doch Remus schüttelte reuend den Kopf.

"Nein, Sir... Mr. Potter... ich wars... ich stand unter dem Imperiusfluch und... und habe irgendeinen Fluch angewandt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern... Und James, er wacht nicht auf, ganz gleich was wir tun."

"Ich verstehe..." sagte Michael Potter und baute einen Portschlüssel auf.

"Wir gehen erst mal alle nach Wing-Castle.Dann sehen wir weiter."

Die Freunde nickten und fassten den Portschlüssel an. Sie alle landeten weich im Wohnzimmer der Familie Potter. Michael hatte seinen Sohn auf die Couch niedergelegt und Maria holte einige Decken um ihn zuzudecken. Sie sprach einige Wärmezauber um sie alle zu trocknen.

"Maria, pass auf ihn auf. Ich informiere Dumbledore und hol nen Heiler."

"Aber..."

"Maria, bitte..."

Michael sah seine Frau eindringlich an.

"Voldemort gibt nicht einfach so auf. Ihr seit hier in Sicherheit. Die Schutzzauber über das Anwesen werden ihn von hier fern halten... James Gesundheit geht vor... Ich bin so schnell wie's geht zurück."

Sie nickte und beide gaben sich einen kurzen Abschiedskuss, dann stieg Michael in den Kamin und reiste weg. Es dauerte eine Weile... dann registrierte Anna erst was jetzt alles passiert war... Han würde morgen nicht Dolores heiraten, Han... war tot... Seine Augen... hatten sie leer angestarrt... Sie hatte den letzten ihrer Familie verloren.. Sie war... ganz allein.

"Anna, Süße... Was ist mit dir?" fragte Maria besorgt, als sie sah wie blass sie jetzt wurde. Sirius, Lilli und Remus erinnerten sich erst jetzt wieder an Han's tot.

"Oh, Anna..." sagte Lilli und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Sie drückte sie an sich und versuchte ihr das Gefühl zu geben nicht alleine zu sein, aber ganz gleich, was sie tat, die Wahrheit war anders. Anna hatte nun alle von ihrer Familie verloren... Nachdem Sirius Maria erzählt hatte, was alles passiert war, braute sie Anna einen Beruhigungstrank und wollte sie aufs Gästezimmer raufschicken, aber sie weigerte sich. Sie wollte wie die anderen auch bei James bleiben.

So saßen die Freunde alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer, während Maria immer mal wieder nach James Verfassung sah, dabei aber auch ab und zu Anna besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Das Mädchen saß einfach nur da, vollkommen abwesend. Es kostete sie offensichtlich sehr viel Kraft, nicht zu weinen, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Dem Gefühl nach waren stunden vergangen, aber in Wahrheit war es kaum eine Stunde... als die Lichter gedämpft wurden und jemand in einem pechschwarzen Umhang in ihrer Mitte erschien. Blasses Gesicht, blutrote Augen... Es war Voldemort.

"Neiin," schrie Maria erschrocken auf. Lilli, Anna, Remus und Sirius hatten wie sie auch sofort ihre Zauberstäbe reflexartig gezuckt.

"Expelliarmus."

Alle verloren ihre Zauberstäbe und sie flogen in seine Hand.

"Stupor."

Maria riss es von ihren Beinen und sie flog durch die Glastür, die in tausend kleine Scherben zersplitterte, in den Garten hinaus. Die drei waren zu geschockt um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können, als der nächste Fluch herangeschossen kam.

"Vulnerare."

Anna, Remus und Sirius wurden an die Wand geschleudert und blieben bewußtlos auf dem Boden liegen.

Lilli stand dem dunklen Lord nun ganz alleine gegenüber. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wollte nicht schwach sein, wollte James beschützen, aber sie hatte ihr zittern nicht unter Kontrolle. Ihr Zauberstab richtete sich gegen Voldemort und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Stupor!"

„Protego," sagte er in mässigem Ton, ohne seinen zauberstab benutzt zu haben. Er hatte nur mit der Hand gewinkt und der Fluch war am Schutzschild zerpufft. Lilli hatte viel zu viel Angst um zu handel. In diesem Moment, wo die Furcht sich in ihren ganzen Körper eingenistet hatte, wollte ihr kein weiterer Fluch einfallen. Sie sah ihre Freunde, die bewußtlos auf dem Boden lagen, sie sah Maria, die verletzt im Garten lag, sie sah James, der außer Gefecht gesetzt war...

"Portus..." murmelte Voldemort und tippte eine Zeitung an, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.

"Ich denke... Lilli Evans.. du wirst auch freiwillig mitkommen... Nicht wahr?"

Sie sah zu James rüber, dessen Hand er ergriffen hatte und zum Portschlüssel führte... Sie nickte ergebend und legte ihre Hand ebenfalls drauf. Sie spürte den Sog, der sie mit sich riss, spürte dann einen harten Plumpser und schließlich...

„Stupor!"

Als Lilli wieder zu sich kam lag sie auf einem harten Betonboden in einer von kalten Mauern umgebenen Zelle. Sie fühlte sich schwach und erschöpft, doch die Wirklichkeit kam schnell wieder zurück.

„James!" Sie sah sich nach ihm um... doch er war nicht da...

Oh Gott, bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein dachte sie immer wieder, bis schließlich die Tür aufging und James von zwei Todessern reingeschleift und vor ihr auf den Boden hingeschmissen wurde. Sie gingen hinaus, während Lilli zu James hinkrabbelte und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss legte um ihn zu stützen. Er hatte eine kleine Wunde an der linken Schläfe, was ihr Angst machte. Seine Brille war weg und ihr kam die Angst, dass sie ihm etwas angetan haben könnten. Geschlagen?

Seine Augenlider flackerten leicht und offenbarten schließlich die Sicht auf diese sanften hasselnussbraunen Augen. James lächelte.

"Hey, Lils..."

"Na du... endlich wach?"

"... Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum... Anna's Bruder... ist tot... und Todesser haben uns attackiert... Merkwürdig... Reichst du mir bitte mal meine Brille? Ich seh dich sonst so verschwommen."

"James..."

"...?"

"Das war... kein Traum..."

Er stützte sich leicht mit den Händflächen auf und setzte sich hin. Sie konnte sehen wie er versuchte nach seiner Brille zu fassen.

"Wo... wo sind wir?"

"In einer Zelle. Voldemort... hat uns gefangen genommen."

James lächelte gequält.

"Verdammte Scheiße, hm? Ich kann mich... an kaum mehr etwas erinnern... Nur noch, dass Moony... hat er tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab gegen mich erhoben?"

Lilli nickte verängstigt.

"Aber er stand unter den Imperumsfluch. Du warst danach bewußtlos. Wir wollten dich zu deinen Eltern bringen, aber wir wurden dann wieder attackiert. Deine Eltern konnten uns zuerst retten aber... Voldemort hat es irgendwie geschaft, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen und... jetzt sind wir hier."

"Das ist gar nicht gut..." sagte er schließlich und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

"Ich hasse es meine Brille nicht aufzuhaben... Ich seh so gut wie gar nichts ohne sie... alles verschwommen... auch dich."

"Ich schätze, deswegen hat er sie dir wahrscheinlich auch weggenommen."

James nickte verstehend und grinste amüsiert.

„Du meinst, damit ich bei der Flucht gegen die nächste Wand krache, statt zum Ausgang raus?"

Lili legte sich leicht lächelnd neben ihm nieder und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Wenigstens konnte er noch Witze reißen, trotz der ernsten Situation, in der sie da steckten. Es war ein harter Boden, aber sie war bei James und es ging ihm gut. Das war alles was sie wollte.

"Ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht wieder aufwachst."

"Tut mir leid, Lils... Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Hab nicht freiwillig gepennt, weißt du!"

„Ja..." sagte sie lachend. „Ich weiß..."

„Ich versteh das nicht... was hat er vor?"

"Weiß nicht. Hast du nicht gesagt, er will etwas von dir?"

"Schon, aber Dumbledore und meine Eltern sagten, es wäre noch nicht da... Ist doch irgendwie unmöglich dass es jetzt da ist? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

"Ich weiss nicht, James."

Er bemerkte plötzlich wie sie neben ihm zu zittern begann. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild.Er konnte es spüren. Sanft schloss er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich liebe dich, Lils. Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert."

"Ich... Ich habe keine Angst um mich, James..." flüsterte sie leise und das stimmte auch. "Ich habe Angst... um dich..."

Als Michael Potter aus dem Kamin stieg und heraus kam, stieß er einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Sirius, Anna und Remus lagen noch immer ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.Er rannte weiter ins Wohnzimmer hinein und sah Maria, die leblos draußen lag.Er rannte als erstes auf sie zu, während nach ihm Dumbledore und dann 2 weitere Auroren und ein Heiler ausstiegen.

"Maria," flehte er. Sie war noch immer bewußtlos und eisig kalt. Er wußte nicht wie lang sie im Garten gelegen hatte, wo der Regen erbarmungslos auf ihren Körper niederschlug, aber er nahm sie sofort auf seine Arme und trug sie auf die Couch, wo vorher James lag. Er legte sie nieder und trocknete sie mit den Bettdecken ab. Gleichzeitig sprach er einige Wärmezauber aus, während sich Dumbledore und die Auroren um Sirius, Anna und Remus kümmerten und der Heiler sich Mrs. Potter ansah.

"Ouch..." jammerte Sirius als er wieder zu sich kam. Sein Kopf pochte wie verrückt und Anna und Remus ging es nicht minder schlecht.

"Sirius, Anna, Remus, was ist passiert?" fragte Michael Potter die drei als sie sich mit Dumbledore auf die Couch ihm gegenüber niederließen.

"Voldemort... er war hier," sagte Sirius, nach ausgiebigem Nachdenken. Seine Erinnerung kam nur langsam wieder zurück, durch den harten Stoß, der seinem Kopf eine Beule versetzt hatte.

"Er stand tatsächlich vor uns und... hat uns alle nen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt..."

"Und jetzt hat er James und Lilli..."

"Lilli?" fragte Anna besorgt und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihnen war.

"Oh shit..."

"Das kannst du laut sagen," sagte Michael Potter deprimiert. In seiner Hand hielt er die seiner Frau, der es von Minute zu Minute immer schlechter zu gehen schien.

"Albus, wie konnte Tom meine Schutzzauber umgehen? Er hätte normalerweise nie hier hereinkommen können."

Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an und nickte verstehend.

"Ich nehm an... das er James irgendwie verhext hatte. Das Mr. Potter nicht aufgewacht ist, obwohl man die Aufhebungszauber angewandt hat ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass der angewandte Zauber nicht nur sehr stark war, sondern auch der dunklen Künste angehörte. Trotzdem, Michael, denke ich, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen mußt. Ich denke, Tom hat ihn nur zur Sicherheit entführt. Er will nicht riskieren, den Zeitpunkt zu verpassen."

"Professor," meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort, der sich nicht mehr zurückhalten wollte und konnte.

"Was ist an James, was Voldemort haben will?"

Michael und Dumbledore hatten sich kurze Blicke zugeworfen und Sirius ahnte schon was kommen würde.

"Ich denke nicht, dass dies für eure Ohren bestimmt ist, zu hören."

"Aber Professor," protestierte nun auch Anna.

"Hier geht es um James und Lilli. Sie sind in Gefahr und ich denke, dass wir ein Recht haben das zu wissen... Han ist tot... Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht..."

"Das tut mir Leid, Miss White," begann Dumbledore, noch immer mit dieser ruhigen Stimme, die jeden anderen zur Weißglut trieb.

"Aber was Mr. Potter und Miss Evans angeht, müssen sie dies schon uns überlassen. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um sie heil zurück zu bringen. Wie gesagt ist James nicht in Gefahr... Voldemort wird ihn erst töten, wenn er das hat was er braucht und das ist noch nicht da."

"WAS UM MERLINS'S WILLEN IST DIESES ETWAS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL?" brüllte Sirius sie an. Für diesen Moment hatte er all seine Manieren vergessen. Seine Wut und sein Temperament war stärker.

"Bitte, Sirius, beherrsch dich," sagte Michael Potter in einem sehr ernsten Ton. Sirius Blick fiel auf Mrs. Potter, der es sehr schlecht zu gehen schien.

"Entschuldigung," murmelte er schließlich. Die Sorge um seine Freunde brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Jetzt war nicht nur James in Voldemorts Fängen, sondern auch Lilli. Wieso zum Henker konnte er sie nicht beschützen? Sie waren doch schon fast in Sicherheit gewesen.

Lilli und James schreckten aus dem Liegen auf, als sie Schritte hörten, die sich näherten. Beide waren sofort aufgestanden, Lilli mehr gehumpelt, denn ihr Knöchel tat noch immer weh. Die Tür wurde aufgesperrt und Voldemort schritt herein, mit zwei seiner Diener.

"James... komm mit mir..."

Das war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Seine Stimme war streng und bestimmend und trotzdem irritierte es ihn gewaltig, dass der dunkle Lord ihn ständig mit dem Vornamen ansprach als wären sie vertraute Personen. Lilli hatte sich an seinem Arm festgekrallt, als ob sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.

"Es gibt Mittel und Wege, dich zu zwingen... du tust dir also nur selbst einen Gefallen, wenn du freiwillig mitkommst. Wehr dich nicht. Es wird alles viel leichter für dich machen..."

James sah zu Lilli rüber. Er konnte ihre smaragdgrünen Augen weinen sehen. Auch wenn alles nur verschwommen war, so konnte er es fühlen und es zeriss ihm das Herz zu wissen, in was für eine Lage sie mit ihm steckte.

"Ich komm wieder, Lils..." flüsterte er ihr zu, doch sie schüttelte vehemennt den Kopf.

"Nein, James... geh nicht..."

"Impedimenta..."

Voldemort hatte den Fluch auf Lilli losgelassen, doch James stieß sich reflexartig schützend vor sie hin und so wurden beide zurück an die Wand gestoßen. Sie sanken auf den Boden hinab und beide stießen ein lautloses ouch aus. James ging es schlimmer als Lilli zumal er das meiste von Fluch auf sich genommen hatte.

"STEH AUF, POTTER ..."

Voldemorts Stimme war nun lauter und klang nun eher wie ein Befehl als vorhin. James hatte Lili einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und ihr aufs neue zugeflüstert.

"Er wird mich nicht töten... Ich komme wieder..."

Und wiederwillig und langsam ließ Lilli ihn schließlich los. James stand auf und folgte Voldemort hinaus, flankiert von den beiden Todessern, die mit hereingekommen waren. Lilli blieb alleine zurück und als sich diese rostende, Metalltür schließlich schloss, hatte sie das Gefühl, genau das falsche gemacht zu haben. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust heran, die Hände um die Knie geschlungen.

"Gott... bitte lass ihn zu mir zurück kommen..." flüsterte sie immer wieder, ihr Blick starr auf die Tür vor sich gerichtet in der Hoffnung, dass er jeden Moment wieder zurückkommen möge.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22: The Truth needs time to be akzepted

Dumbledore hatte das Anwesen der Potters wieder verlassen. Der Heiler, der sich um Maria gekümmert hatte, teilte Michael noch mit, dass sie morgen früh wieder aufwachen würde, sich jetzt aber ausruhen müsste, dann verließ auch er Wing-Castle. Die beiden Auroren kamen vom Ministerium und hatten das ganze Haus auf Spuren abgesucht und sich dann ebenfalls verabschiedet mit dem üblichen ministerumsabschied: "Wir melden uns sobald es etwas neues gibt."

Danach wandte sich Michael den anderen zu, die die ganze Zeit über im Wohnzimmer bei Maria geblieben waren. Der Heiler hatte Sirius Verletzungen im Nu wieder heilen können und auch Anna's und Remus kleinen wehwehchen waren sofort weggezaubert.

"Hört mal, ihr drei, wollt ihr nicht doch ins Bett gehen? Ihr solltet euch ausruhen..."

"Ausruhen?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht, bedacht darin, seine Stimme zu mässigen um Mrs. Potter nicht zu wecken.

"Wo unsere Freunde von dem bekloppsten aller Zauberer entführt wurden und sich in Lebensgefahr befinden?"

"Wie Dumbledore schon gesagt hat, Sirius, sind James und Lilli nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr. Voldemort wird sie nicht töten."

„Nein, er wird sie auf samt betten und ihnen ein Frühstück herzaubern."

Mr. Potter hatte seine sarkastische Bemerkung ignoriert.

„Wir können jetzt nur warten, bis die Auroren mehr heraus finden und Dumbledore sitzt bestimmt auch nicht einfach hinter seinem Schreibtisch und trinkt Butterbier. Ihr könnt im Moment nichts tun."

"Ich... Ich möchte gerne... nach Chesster Peak, Mr. Potter..."

Sirius und Remus warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, nachdem Anna gesprochen hatte und auch Michael Potter schien überrascht.

"Ich mein..." begann sie leise, "Han... liegt womöglich noch dort..."

"Nein, Anna, ich hab den Auroren Bescheid gegeben. Sie klären die Situation im Dorf. Ich denke dass du noch nicht..."

"Doch... doch ich will," sagte sie entschieden. "Ich kann hier nicht warten und tatenlos rumsitzten."

"Es ist 2 Uhr Nachts, Süße. Mr. Potter hat Recht, du solltest dich erst mal ausruhen und darüber schlafen. Morgen sieht alles anders aus."

Doch Anna schüttelte auf Remus bitte traurig den Kopf.

"Nein, Rem, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe, wird das ganze morgen nur noch schlimmer. Ich will hin..."

"Ich komm mit."

Sirius erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand hin. Dazu blikten ihn nicht nur sie überrascht an, auch Michael und Remus schienen überrumpelt zu sein. Anna reichte ihm schließlich die Hand, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen könnte und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

"Danke..." sagte sie leise.

"Gut... dann gehen wir alle drei."

Auch Remus stand auf und Sirius und Anna nickten ihm lächlend zu.

"Na gut... ihr drei. Aber kommt so schnell wie möglich zurück..."

"Sicher, Mr. Potter. Sie geben uns Bescheid sobald sich etwas neues ergibt?"

"Natürlich, Sirius. Benutzt den Kamin, aber seit um Himmels Willen vorsichtig!"

Die drei schritten hinaus auf den Flur, warfen das Fohpulver hinein und einer nach dem anderen reißte nach Chesster Peak zu den Whites. Sirius war der erste der ausstieg um sicher zu gehen, das alles in Ordnung war. Danach folgte Anna und gleich hinterher auch Remus. Das Haus sah noch aus wie an dem Abend als sie es verlassen hatten... nur Han war nicht da. Die Auroren schienen seine Leiche schon weggebracht zu haben und auch von ihnen war keine Spur mehr hier. Ein paar Möbelstücke waren umgefallen, womöglich vom Kampf, einige Scherben lagen am Boden... aber Han war nicht mehr da. Anna blickte zur Küche, fast so als würde ihr Bruder jeden Augenblick hinter der Tür hervor kommen und sie anlächeln. Sie hatten sich zuletzt gestritten, es war ein böser Streit, wo sie sich gegenseitig das schlimmste an den Hals wünschten. Sie hatte das alles nicht so gemeint, sie war nur aufgebracht und wütend. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf die Couch nieder und fiel auf die Lehne hinab.

Sirius fand ja, dass das ganze Ähnlichkeit mit einem Haufen Elend hatte, dass Anna so da saß. Remus machte keine Anzeichen sich zu ihr zu setzten, also gab ihm Sirius einen stups an die Schulter und zeigte heftig mit dem Blick in ihre Richtung. Erst jetzt schritt Remus auf sie zu und setzte sich daneben.

"Ähm... alles... in Ordnung... bei dir? Anna?" fragte er vorsichtig und etwas monotones und gelangweiltes lag in seiner Stimme. Sirius hatte sich unglaubig tonlos die Hand auf die Stirn geklatscht. Sie blickte ausdrucklos zu ihm rüber und auf einmal, wandelte sich ihre Miene.

"Na klar," sagte sie zuerst noch leise und anhand des Ausdrucks auf ihrem sonst eigentlich friedlichen Gesicht verstand Sirius, dass sie kurz vor der Explosion stand.

"Ich mein... mein Bruder ist gestern Nacht gestorben, weil seine Verlobte ihn verraten hat, aber... die Welt ist noch nicht untergegangen. Meine beiden besten Freunde befinden sich in den Fängen eines wahnsinnigen Irren, aber... die Welt ist noch nicht untergegangen und MEIN FREUND BENIMMT SICH ALS WÄRE ICH IRGENDEINE BEKANNTE, DIE ER ZUFÄLLIG TRIFFT UND SMALLTALK HALTEN MÖCHTE, ABER DIE WELT IST JA NOCH NICHT UNTERGEGANGEN. NATÜRLICH IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG! WIE KÖNNTE ES AUCH ANDERS SEIN!"

Fuchsteufelswild stand sie auf und stampfte in den Garten hinaus. Die Hochzeitsdekoration stand eindeutig nicht mehr. Alles war zerstört und durchnässt und glich einem Schrottplatz für Gartenmöbel.

'Soviel zum Thema Haferman sei klug genug um Schutzzauber auf die Gartendeko zu legen' dachte sie deprimiert.

Remus saß noch immer vollkommen verunsichert und schockiert auf der Couch und warf Sirius einen fragenden und gleichzeitig flehenden Blick zu.

"Schätze, du solltest schon mal zurück nach Wing-Castle reisen. Ich glaub, sie ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen."

Remus nickte und stand auf. Er war schon fast bis zum Kamin gekommen als er sich noch mal umdrehte und seinen Freund ansah.

"Padfoot?"

Der gerufene drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ich hab Mist gebaut, stimmts? Ich mein... wegen James und auch wegen Anna..."

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Moony. Wir packen das schon... so wie sonst auch."

Dieser nickte und verschwand dann durch den Kamin. Sirius wandte sich wieder zum Garten hin und sah, dass Anna nun wieder auf einem Baum geklettert war und sich dort auf einen stabilen Ast niedersetzte. Er kam hinaus und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm an. Es war eisig kalt und der Wind wehte noch immer heftig umher. Regen, Donner und Blitz hatten aufgehört, aber die düstere Stimmung schien das Unwetter dagelassen zu haben.

"Er benimmt sich wie mein Vater..." hörte er sie sagen. Offenbar hatte sie ihn bemerkt.

"Remus? "

"Ja... Er ist kalt und gefühlslos. Ab und zu kann er sie nicht verstecken und dann seh ich das, was er fühlt und ich freue mich, weil es mich glücklich macht. Und im nächsten Moment, läßt er wieder nichts davon sehen. Er ist wieder kalt und... und... Er tut immer so als ob er die Situation unter Kontrolle hätte, als ob er alles wüßte, nur weil er Vertrauensschüler war und weil er gut in der Schule ist. Ich finde eigentlich, dass wir gar nicht zusammen passen."

Sie sprang vom Ast zu ihm herab und stand nun genau vor ihm. Sie wirkte nicht traurig, nur mitgenommen und enttäuscht.

"Ich glaube... Ich habe nur Angst, dass es vorbei ist, dass ich etwas verliere, was mir wichtig ist. Ich hab jetzt meine Eltern, meinen Bruder... und vielleicht auch meine besten Freunde verloren."

"Mr. Potter hat doch gesagt..."

"Ja, aber hast du nicht bemerkt, _WIE_ er es gesagt hat? Eine Bitterkeit und trägheit in der Stimme, als ob er selber nicht mehr daran glauben würde. Voldemort hat zigtausend Menschen ungestraft umbringen können und du glaubst wahrscheinlich sogar dass er Lilli und James nur zum Feuerwhiskey eingeladen hat."

"Sehr witzig, White."

„Mensch, Sirius. Glaubst du echt, dass Dumbledore helfen kann? Erinner dich doch mal an dem Abend als James Voldemort schon mal getroffen hat. Da wollte er den Vergessenszauber aufheben und was ist passiert? Nichts! Er war nicht stark genug aber hat er nun irgendetwas gemacht, damit sich James endlich daran erinnert, was vorgefallen ist? Nein!"

„Was willst damit sagen?"

"Willst du es denn wirklich zulassen, dass Voldemort von James das bekommt, was er braucht? Er wird sich nicht zurückhalten Gewalt anzuwenden und Dumbledore wird so wie immer, zu spät kommen! Wir sollten selber irgendetwas unternehmen um ihn zu finden."

„Und was bitteschön?"

"Diese dumme Pute von Haferman weiss bestimmt etwas UND... vergiss nicht die Slyterthins. Ich brau uns etwas Veritaserum zusammen und et voila..."

"DU KANNST DAS ZEUG ZUSAMMEN BRAUEN!" fragte er erstaunt.

"Auch wenn ich Professor Smith immer reize und auf die Palme bringe, aber ja... ich kann das Zeug brauen. Zaubertränke ist einer meiner lieblingsfächer und das lass ich mir von dieser Kuh nicht versauen. In der 3. Klasse haben Lilli, Alice und Ich einen Trank gebraut um... ähm... nicht so wichtig..."

Sie schritt voran wieder ins Haus hinein, gefolgt von Sirius der ihr nachrief: "Was für ein Trank habt ihr gebraut?"

Anna antwortete darauf nicht und schritt weiter ins Haus rein.

"Ich hab noch was in meinem Zimmer. Bin gleich wieder da."

Schon war sie die Treppen raufgelaufen und nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer kleinen Flasche mit weisser Flüssigkeit wieder zurückgekommen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, Malfoy weiss etwas."

"Du willst jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts und Malfoy mit Veritaserum vollstopfen?"

"Warum nicht? Wir sagen James Dad einfach, dass wir zurück nach Hogwarts müssen, was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht. Heut ist eigentlich Sonntag und es ist gerade mal... halb drei. Wir kontaktierten Dumbledore, der uns zurück bringt und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu den Slytherins."

"Du willst einfach anklopfen und nach Mal..."

"Nun mach schon. Noch nie improvisiert, oder was?"

Anna schubste ihn vor sich zum Kamin damit sie endlich vorwärts kamen. Durch dastehen und nichtstun war niemand geholfen und Siirus bekam den leisen Verdacht, dass Anna durch ihren Tatendrang, nur den Verlust von Han verdrängen wollte..

James wurde in einen dunklen, düsteren Raum gebracht... offenbar Voldemorts Büro. Zumindest stand da ein Schreibtisch und je ein Sessel auf jeder Seite. Voldemort setzte sich und gab ihm ein Zeichen sich auch zu setzten. James sah keinen Grund das nicht zu tun und nahm Platz. Nicht um den Befehl seines Gegenübers zu befolgen, sondern weil er sich selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er wusste nicht was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber da Voldemort ihn fast schon mit samthandschuhen anfasste, konnte dies nichts gutes bedeuten. Die beiden Todesser, die ihn flankiert hatten, stellten sich nun mit einem halben Meter Abstand hinter ihm hin, stets darauf bedacht ihn festzuhalten, wenn er irgendeine Dummheit begehen sollte.

"Ich denke, du hast viele Fragen, die du mir stellen willst... nur zu..."

"..."

"Fragen über deinen Großvater, über deinen Vater, über Dumbledore... und das _WAS_ in dir steckt. Du kannst fragen. Ich werde dir Antworten geben."

"Sicher, wahrscheinlich Lügen..." sagte James schließlich.

Voldemort lachte nicht, sein Gesicht war ausdrucklos und erinnerte an einen toten Mann, der einfach nur da saß und doch noch sprechen konnte. Auch wenn er alles nur verschwommen wahr nahm, seine grausamen blutroten Augen konnte er klar vor sich erkennen.

"Ich habe dich bisher nie angelogen, James. Ich habe dir immer die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich kann erkennen, dass du sehr viele Fragen hast, besonders die, die deinen Großvater und deinen Vater betreffen."

Er lachte grausam auf und James spürte, wie sich Angst in seinem Herzen ausbreitete, wie sich schweßperlen an seinen Fingerkuppeln bildeten.

"Warum haben sie sich ständig gestritten, warum wollte dein Vater Harold nicht bei sich haben? Warum, wieso, weshalb und niemand sagt dem armen James Potter die Wahrheit. Das ist es doch, was in deinen Gedanken vorgeht, richtig?"

James sagte nichts. Es erschreckte ihn mehr, dass Voldemort _EXAKT_ das ausgesprochen hatte, was er die ganze Zeit fühlte und dachte. Sein Herz pochte nun wie verrückt, als der Mann vor ihm ihn mit einen durchdringenden Blick anstarrte. Das Blutrot schien sich noch mehr zu verstärken. Er fühlte sich starr vor entsetzten und konnte sich kein Stück mehr rühren. Außerdem tat ihm nun jeder atemzug weh, ganz gleich wie leicht oder fest es war...

"Wieso Lili Evans hier ist?" zischte Voldemort auf, in seiner Stimme lag etwas hinterlistiges und er ahnte, dass es nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Erst recht nicht, weil _GENAU DIESE FRAGE_, vorher in seinen Gedanken war. Langsam begriff er missmutig, dass Voldemort seine Gedanken lass...

"Ja, James. Ich erkenne es, wenn man mich belügt oder was man denkt. Nicht umsonst, haben ich so loyale Diener. Ich habe die Verräter bereits ausgesondert... wie... deinen Großvater."

"LÜGNER."

James war mit einem mal aufgestanden, seine Hand schellte zu seine Hosentasche, wo er den nichtvorhanden Zauberstab zücken wollte, bereit sich auf das Arschloch zu stürzen, das es wagte, seine Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen. Die Todesser hatten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und ihn auf James gerichtet. Sie hätten ohne zu zögern einen Fluch auf ihn losgelassen, wenn Voldemort ihnen nicht ein Zeichen gegeben hätte, sich zurück zuhalten.

"Ich würde sagen, du solltest dich besser wieder setzten, wenn du nicht in alle Einzelteile zerlegt zu deiner Freundinn zurückgebracht werden willst. Ich denke nicht, dass Lilli Evans darüber sehr erfreut wäre. Schließlich hast du ihr doch versprochen zu ihr zurückzukommen, nicht James?"

Okay, jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Voldemort in seine Gedanken eindrang. Er setzte sich langsam nieder, bedacht darauf absolut gar nichts mehr zu denken.

"Ja, James, dein Großvater, der mächtige Harold Lucas Potter, Zaubereiminister, Träger des Merlinordens, Mitglied im Zauberergamot... war einer meiner Spione. Hat hunderte Schlammblüter für mich vernichtet und er hat es mit Genugtuung getan. Er hatte Blut an seinen Händen kleben."

Er lachte ihn grausam an und das Vergnügen, James Leben langsam zu zerstören, schien ihm eine sadistische Freude zu bereiten.

"Er teilte meine Ansichten, dass nur reinblütige, die Zauberei erlernen dürften, das Muggel nichts in unserer Welt zu suchen hätten. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er sehen würde, dass sein Sohn jetzt mit einem Schlammblut zusammen ist. Zugegeben, ein äußerst schönes Exemplar..."

James ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es kostete ihn verdammt viel Kraft nicht sofort auf Voldemort loszugehen.

„Und doch... ist sie verpestet... Mit Muggelblut."

"Halten Sie ihre verdammte Klappe," brüllte James aufgebracht los und war bereit sich auch ohne Zauberstab auf ihn zu stürzen.

"Hören sie auf so über sie zu sprechen. Mein Großvater war kein Spion,das ist eine Lüge. Und Lilli ist kein Ausstellungsstück oder Ding. Sie ist ein Mensch..."

"Ein Mensch, der dich nicht von Herzen liebt. Ich kenne deine Zweifel, James. Ich sehe sie und sie sind berechtigt. Sie ist nicht aus Liebe mit dir zusammen. Sondern aus Pflicht, weil sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, weil sie dich damals mit ihren Vermutungen verletzt hat. Das ist eine Wiedergutmachung, nichts weiter. Eine der größten Schwächen der Muggel, wenn sie einmal im Unrecht standen, geben sie sich selbst auf, um es wiedergutzumachen. Man kann niemanden so lieben, denn man vorher abgrundtief gehasst hat. Die Wahrheit braucht Zeit um sie zu akzeptieren. Deine kleine Freundinn Anna White, hat es bis heute nicht akzeptiert..."

Anna, dachte James verwirrt. Was zum Henker hatte sie denn nun damit zu tun?

"Du kennst ihre Vergangenheit, aber das wichtigste, hat sie selbst dir nicht erzählt, ihrem besten Freund. Du hast ihr immer alles erzählt, hast ihr vertraut und auf sie gebaut, in allen Dingen und grenzenlos. Und sie baut eine Mauer um sich auf und stößt euch von sich. Armer James Potter, er wird ganz allein auf der Welt bleiben, wenn er die Wahrheit akzeptiert hat. O'Neil, Emerson, bringt Mr. Potter in sein Gemach zurück. Wir werden das Gespräch später fortsetzten."

Die beiden zogen James rüpelhaft wieder auf die Beine und stießen ihn mit sich hinaus. Er riss sich von ihnen los um selbstständig zu gehen. Er war schließlich kein Kind mehr und obwohl er es nicht sah, spürte er Voldemorts Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, womöglich um wieder seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er bemühte sich nichts zu denken...

Die Tür der Zelle öffnete sich und nachdem James herein trat, wurde sie wieder zugeschlossen. Lilli war von der Wand sofort aufgestanden und wollte auf ihn zuhumpeln, aber James war schneller und kam zu ihr her.

"Du sollst dich nicht so quälen," sagte er sanft und setzte sich wieder mit ihr hinab, während sie ihn fest in ihre Arme schloss. Fast so als ob sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Er genoss es, dass sie ihn so an sich drückte, obwohl es vielleicht keine Liebe, sondern nur Mitleid war. Wenn er daran dachte, dass es stimmen könnte, was er gerade erfahren hatte, wenn es wirklich wahr ist, dass Lilli ihn nicht wirklich liebt, sondern nur aus Pflicht bei ihm blieb, dann würde diese eine Tatsache seine ganze Welt zum Einsturz bringen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie würde ihn auch lieben... so lieben, wie er sie liebte...

Lilli erkannte etwas bitteres und enttäuschtes in seiner Stimme und seiner Art.. Zart drückte sie sich weg und sah in seine traurigen, hasselnussbraunen Augen. Sie sagten soviel Leid aus, auch ohne das er etwas gesagt hatte.

"James?" fragte sie vorsichtig und strich ihm zärtlich mit der rechten Hand über seine weiche Wange.James Potter war womöglich der einzige, der diesen weichen Babyspeck an der Backe noch hatte, aber sie liebte ihn, liebte es weich und glatt darüber zu streicheln...

"Was hat... Voldemort getan? Du siehst aus, als ob die Welt untergegangen wäre..."

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte zur Decke hinauf.

"Ich... will nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht jetzt, Lilli. Ich muss das ganze erst einmal verarbeiten."

Sie legte ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals und drückte ihn liebevoll zu sich.

"Ist gut," flüsterte sie leise und hauchte einen kleinen, aber sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf seine Wange. Im Moment war sie einfach nur erleichtert, dass er heil wieder zu ihr zurück kam.

"Aber wenn du doch noch darüber sprechen willst, bin ich immer da."

James legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zärtlich zu sich. Nachdem sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, schliefen die beiden schließlich ein. Sie waren so erschöpft und müde, alles was sie wollten war in diesem Moment ihre Ruhe...


	23. Chapter 23

_jasey: _Hi Süße :) +g+ Ja, ich hab alle Chaps leicht umgeschrieben +g+ die orignialversion ist noch im Forum O.o, aber ich denke, ich habs überarbeitet besser hingekriegt +keineahnunghab+ Aber schön, dass es dir selbst beim 2.mal durchlesen gut gefällt :) Dickes Bussili :)

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süße :) Find ich niedlich, dass Ron und Hermy ein Paar sind +nicknick+ Aber Ginny und Harry find ich süßer +g+ Harry wirds schaffen :) Er hat viel dazugelernt und ich bin mir sicher, er findet die Dinger und kannsie zerstören und wer weiß, ob Dumbledore ihm nicht aus dem Jenseits helfen kann +g+ Dickes Bussi Back :)

_VanHelsing:_ +g+ Gut, danke :) +knuddel+ Was denkst du denn, was das zwischen Anna und Remus ist? Lass dich mal überraschen :) BtF ist wirklich ein Mammutprojekt mit über 133 Chaptern und wir stehen noch ziemlich am Anfang +g+ Greetz :)

Here we go:

Chap 23: Pain

Anna, Remus und Sirius waren zurück nach Hogwarts gereist und kamen durch einen Portschlüssel bei Dumbledore im Büro an. Er entließ sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht ohne sie noch mal darauf hinzuweisen, nichts unüberlegtes zu tun, bis sie James und Lilli gefunden haben. Alle drei nickten brav und gingen die Wendeltreppe hinab.

"Wieviel Uhr?" fragte Sirius.

"Genug Zeit um es aus Malfoy herauszupressen," antwortete Anna während sie beim Gang abbogen und Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Sie kamen dort an und standen vor dem Porträt des widerspenstigen Königs, der laut schnarchte.

"Ähm... Passwort?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und auch Anna starrte mit gezogener Augenbraue den König an, der nun sogar zu sabbern begann.

"Gut... dann müssen wir ihn uns wohl später beim Frühstück vorknöpfen..."

Und mit hängenden Schultern gingen sie zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

"Was solls holen wir uns ne Bommelmütze voll Schlaf. Bringt sowieso nichts, ihn uns vorzuknöpfen, wenn wir vor ihm zu schnarchen anfangen."

"Sagt mal... Crabbe und Goyle... glaubt ihr nicht, dass die das auch wissen?" fragte Anna nachdenklich

"Crabbe und Goyle? Du redest von zwei Leuten, die sich ein Gehirn teilen. Als ob Voldemort ihnen ernsthaft irgendetwas sagen würde. Nein, ich denke, wenn dann weiß es Malfoy," antwortete Sirius sicher.

"Naja, dann... bis morgen. Gute Nacht."

Sie war hochgegangen ohne die beiden noch mal anzusehen. Remus warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Die beiden Freunde gingen die Treppe hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal und legten sich in ihre Betten. Peter schlief tief und fest. Die Blicke der beiden wanderten auf das leere Bett, wo sonst immer James lag.

"Glaubst du, wir können ihnen helfen?" fragte Remus leise. "Ich hoffs, Moony. Ich hoffs. Nacht."

"Nacht."

James hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Zelle war absolut von der Aussenwelt abgeschotten, nicht mal ein Fenster war da, damit man hätte merken können wann es morgen und wann Abend war. Da er geschlafen hatte, nahm er an, dass es wohl schon morgen sein dürfte. Ob Lilli Recht hatte und sein Dad schon nach ihnen suchte? Selbst wenn, wie sollten sie sie hier finden, wo er nicht mal selbst wußte, wo sie sich befanden? Voldemort hatte bestimmt kein Schild aufgestellt mit der Beschriftung: Hier geht's zu den Gefangenne Potter und Evans.

Er spürte, wie sie sich langsam in seinen Armen regte und dann mit ihren Finger über seine Wange strich.

"Morgen..." flüsterte sie zart. James lächelte, denn obwohl er sie nicht richtig klar sehen konnte, wußte er, dass sie ihn auch anlächelte Es konnte einfach keine Einbildung sein, denn er spürte doch dass es Liebe war. Sie waren nun seit über 2 Monaten zusammen und er glaubte einfach nicht, dass ihm ein Mädchen, nicht mal Lilli Evans, solche Gefühle vorspielen könnte, wie sie sie in diesen 2 Monaten erlebt hatten.

"Morgen, mein Engel... Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Mhm... schon. Ich hab etwas sehr schönes geträumt..."

"Erzählst du's mir?"

"Ich hab von unserer Nacht damals auf Wing-Castle geträumt. Ich kanns bis heute nicht fassen, dass ich 6 Jahre gebraucht habe um zu merken, dass du kein solcher eingebildeter Hirni bist, wie ich immer dachte."

"Vielen Dank für die Blumen," sagte er sarkastisch.

"Weißt du, am Anfang warst du für mich auch nicht wirklich reizvoller."

"Am Anfang?"

"Naja, wir kennen uns zwar seit der ersten Klasse, aber... richtig aufgefallen bist du mir erst in der 3. Klasse. Erinnerst du dich an die eine Stunde bei Professor Jackson, bei der wir Irrwichte durchgenommen haben?"

"... Ja... schon. Ich weiß noch dass Remus Irrwicht ein Mond war, den er in ein lachendes Gesicht mit Schnurrbart umwandelte. Alice Irrwicht war ein grauenhafter Drache, den sie in ein rosa Kleid zwängte... Sirius Irrwicht war... "

Lilli lachte vergnügt.

"Ein überdimensionaler Heuler, der die Größe des halben Klassenzimmers einnahm und er verwandelte ihn in einen süßen Kussmund."

"Ja, aber das war damals mehr aus jux. Er hat nicht wirklich Angst vor nem Heuler. Sirius und Ich kannten Irrwichte damals bereits... naja, lange Geschichte. Er wollte mit dem Kussmund nur angeben."

"Und dein Irrwicht war Billicent Bulstrode..."

"Ähm ja... auch nur so n Jux."

"Du nennst es jux, wenn du dem Irrwicht plötzlich Körpchengröße Doppel D verpaßt?"

„Err... yup..." machte er unangenehm berührt.

„Aber jetzt mal weiter. Erinnerst du dich an deinen Irrwicht?"

"Ähm... oh.. ja... jetzt schon."

"Dein Irrwicht nahm meine Gestalt an. Zuerst fand ichs ziemlich krass dass ICH aus der Truhe stieg..."

"Du fandest das krass, alle anderen haben sich tot gelacht. Sogar Anna und Alice lagen schon auf den Boden und von Sirius will ich gar nicht sprechen. Der hat sich ja wochenlang nicht mehr eingekriegt und egal was ich versucht habe, der Irrwicht ging nicht weg."

"Ja, Professor Jackson mußte eingreifen, damit wir nicht alle vor lachen starben. Ich mein, Lils, ich muß zugeben, es kommt nicht alle Tage vor dass ein Mädchen _ANGST_ vor mir hat."

"Ich... hatte nicht wirklich Angst... ich weiß nicht warum der Irrwicht deine Gestalt angenommen hat."

"Naja, aber du solltest ihm dankbar sein. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre... dann hätte ich mich nicht entschlossen dir hinterher zu rennen. Ich fands am Anfang lustig, als ich verstand, dass ich deine größte Angst offenbar bin."

"Also machtest du dir einen Spaß daraus mir nachzulaufen und mich zu nerven? Ich mein, nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, aber in der 3. Klasse wollte ich dich wirklich fast jedes mal erwürgen wenn du in meine Nähe kamst. Du warst so arrogant, selbstgefällig, eingebildet, total fies, möchtegerncool, kindisch,..."

"Ist okay, Lils. Ich weiss noch wie du damals über mich gedacht hast."

Sie drückte sich zärtlich wieder näher an ihn heran und kuschelte sich liebevoll an seine Brust. Ihr Wuschelkopf kitzelte etwas an seiner Backe.

"Aber jetzt... denk ich anders..."

'So? Tust du das wirklich?' wollte James schon fragen, doch er beließ es bei seinen Gedanken. Wieder krochen diese Zweifel in ihm hoch, die er bis eben noch ganz gut vergessen und wegstecken konnte. Irgendwo hatte Voldemort vielleicht doch Recht. Wie kann Lilli plötzlich jemanden so lieben, denn sie vorher so gehasst hatte? Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann war ihr Hass gegen ihn bis zur 7. Klasse enorm groß gewesen. Lilli hatte offenbar verstanden, was in ihm vorzugehen schien und sie bereute es jetzt schon, ihm solch harte Worte entgegengeschleudert zu haben. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern auf seine Brust herum und begann zu grinsen. Diese Muskeln waren einfach der Hammer... Während in James noch immer diese Zweifel über ihre Beziehung keimten, war Lilli sich sicher, sich in ihn verliebt zu haben und nicht mehr ohne ihn leben zu können. Mit ihm war ihr Leben anders, war ihr Leben erfüllter und irgendwo auch besser. Es schien, als ob in ihrem Leben mehr Sonne schien, als früher und sie liebte ihn für dafür, dass er sie so nahm, wie sie war, ohne sie ändern oder verbessern zu wollen.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und beide beugten sich erschrocken auf. Diesmal schritt Voldemort mit gut 12 seiner Todesser herein, hinter ihm im Schlepptau... eine Frau mit kurzen, blonen Haaren und grauen Augen. Sie war fast genau so leichenblass im Gesicht wie er und ihr schwarzer Umhang, erinnerte James an eine sehr elegante Hexe, die er schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Er kam nur nicht darauf, woher er sie kannte. In ihrem Gesicht schien etwas zu sein, was ihn stark an jemand bekanntes erinnerte. Nur an wen, das wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr einfallen.

Die Todesser kamen auf sie zu und rissen die beiden auseinander. Lilli wurde von zwei Dienern festgehalten, während die anderen James zu der Frau schubsten und auf die Knie zwangen.

"Ach, kein guten Morgen erst mal?" sagte James sarkastisch, als ihn ein harter Stoss in den Magen traf und er aufkeuchte. Er spürte wie sie ihn zu Boden zwangen und bei dem Versuch ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, fast sogar den Arm gebrochen hätten. Er hatte sein Gesicht dabei verzogen, jedoch darauf bedacht, kein Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben. Um Lilli's Willen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

"Wie ich dir gestern schon gesagt habe, es wird alles viel leichter machen, wenn du dich nicht wehrst," hörte er Voldemorts durchdringendes Zischen in seinem Ohr. Die Frau breitete einige operative Geräte schwebend vor sich aus und Lilli ließ einen entsetzten Schrei von sich als sie die scharfen Klingen der Messer aufblitzten sah. Es brauchte keinen Experten um zu wissen, was sie vorhatten. Sie spürte förmlich, wie die Angst und die Panik sie völlig für sich einnahmen und versuchte sich irgendwie von ihren Bewachern freizuzerren.

"Wieso tun sie das?" rief sie Voldemort zu, doch dieser nahm absolut keine Notiz von ihr und gab der Frau ein Zeichen weiter zu machen. Sie nahm eines der Messer in die Hand und schritt damit um James herum.

"Soviel zum Thema Vertrauen, was Voldi..."

Er provozierte ihn absichtlich, denn plötzlich war ihm alles egal geworden. Er wollte nur seinen Zorn, seiner Wut und womöglich auch seiner Panik freien Lauf lassen. Er war enttäuscht, dass das hier passierte, war enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass er das zuließ und nicht im Stande war, sich zu wehren oder etwas zu tun.

"Nein, nicht.Hören sie auf..." brüllte Lilli aufs neue und versuchte sich mit aller Gewalt von ihren Bewachern loszureisen, als sie begriff, was diese Frau gleich tun würde, doch ihre Bewacher hatten ihren Griff um ihren Arm nur noch fester zugedrückt. Mittlerweile so fest, dass Lilli sich sicher war, dass es blaue Flecken geben würde.

James ahnte was nun kommen würde, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz fuhr durch seine Nerven als er die scharfe Klinge an seinem Nacken spürte, wie sie sich langsam zu seiner Hüfte runter zog. Er schrie nicht, er unterdrückte den Schmerz und das krampfhafte verlangen ihm Ausdruck zu verleihen. Die Frau nahm den Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf James Rücken. Lilli versuchte sich nun mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte gegen diese verdammten Blödmänner zu wehren, aber sie mußte tatenlos mitansehen, wie die Frau den Zauberstab immer näher an James Rücken plazierte.

"**_RAPEO TUI MALUS CORDIS_**. "

(A/N: Ich hatte kein Latein, das ist eine wage Übersetzung einer Freundinn. Wenn ihr mich also umbringen wollt, dann lasst euch Zeit bis zum Ende der Geschichte. Danke...)

Es war ein unfassbarer Schmerz, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte. Als ob man all seine Rippen langsam zerquetschte und mit einer mächtig verschmutzten Hand durch sein Fleisch grub. Er stieß einen gequälten lauten Schrei los, den er mit aller Mühe bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte. Lilli begann zu weinen, als sie ihn hörte.

"HÖRT AUF, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. BITTE! HÖRT AUF IHM WEH ZU TUN!" brüllte sie immer wieder so laut sie nur konnte, doch Voldemort hörte nicht auf. Er sah dem ganzen ausdrucklos zu und hatte nicht einmal die Miene verzogen. Die Hexe verstärkte nun den Zauber und James Shirt saugte sich regelrecht mit dem fließenden Blut voll, welches nun sogar entlang seines Rückens auf dem Boden tröpfelte. James Schrei der Schmerzen wurde immer lauter, als ob er um sein Leben kämpfte, sein atmen klang wie ein verzweifeltes keuchen, sein Körper zuckte merkwürdig auf.

Lilli schloss die Augen, das konnte sie einfach nicht mehr mitansehen, denn jeden Moment in dem sie das ertrug, schien ihr Herz schlimmer und schlimmer auseinandergerissen zu werden.

"Öffne deine Augen, Mädchen. Du bist nicht aus Spaß hier, sondern als Zeugin für Dumbledore."

Lilli kniff die Augen nur noch stärker zusammen und wandte sich zur Seite.

"Imperio, öffne deine Augen."

Und Lilli öffnete gegen ihren Willen ihre tränenerfüllten Augen. James lag nun schlaff zwischen den Todessern, die ihn festgehalten hatten, kraftlos, als ob er gar nicht mehr leben würde. Sie sah, dass seine Augen halb geschlossen waren, und dass er sich gegen die Folterung nicht mehr wehrte.

„James..." flüsterte sie schluchzend. Ihr Herz tat so schrecklich weh, dass sie glaubte, gleich zu sterben. Wie konnten sie ihm das nur antun? Wie konnten sie ihn so quälen? Er hatte das nicht verdient, verdammt noch mal.

Die Hexe hatte ihren Stab plötzlich wieder zurückgezogen und die Todessern liesen ihn wieder los. Er fiel nieder und blieb regungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen. Es war... als ob sie ihn schon getötet hätten. Lilli sagte noch nichts, denn aus ihrer Kehle schien kein Laut mehr entfahren zu können. Sie war geschockt, entsetzt, verängstigt... Nein, er war nicht tot. James war nicht tot, niemals... Die Frau zog etwas aus ihrem Umhang. Es war eine durchsichtige Kugel, die sie auf seinen blutverschmirrten Rücken legte. Anhand dessen, das die Kugel mit der Brust auf und ab ging, konnte Lilli zumindest erkennen, das James noch lebte Zumindest atmete er noch...Ihr Herz pochte wieder normal... Nach einer Weile, es hatte sich nichts gerührt, nahm die Hexe die Kugel wieder hoch und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Wie kann das sein?" zischte Voldemort sie böse an.

"Es tut mir leid, Mylord. Es ist noch nicht da, vielleicht stimmt auch etwas mit IHM noch nicht..."

Voldemort blickte mit angewidertem Blick zu James Körper runter. Sein Opfer bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Haltung halbtot, sein Atem war langsamund keuchend. Er wandte sich seinem Diener zu.

"Bring dem Schlammblut Wasser und Tücher. Sie soll Potter's Wunden heilen. Ich brauch ihn lebend."

"Ja, My lord..."

Daraufhin schritten alle hinaus und ließen Lilli los. Diese humpelte sofort zu James rüber und kniete sich zu ihm hinab.

"James..." flüsterte sie heiser und sah sich die Schnittwunde an. Das Blut floß nur so heraus und Lilli erkannte, dass sich etwas ekelhaft, grünes, schleimiges darin befand. Es musste wohl vom Zauber kommen. Die Tür ging auf und ein Todesser stellte ein Kübel Wasser und Tücher neben sie ab. Sie nahm sofort eines der Tücher, tränkte es ins klare Wasser und begann damit die Wunde abzutupfen und auszuwaschen. Mit einem mal keuchte James schmerzvoll auf und verzog das Gesicht.

"Tut mir leid..." sagte sie leise, mußte jedoch weiter machen. Wenn sie das nicht tat, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Es zerriss ihr förmlich das Herz ihn so leiden zu sehen und jedes mal wenn er zusammen zuckte, schien ihr Herz stehen zu bleiben. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte die Wunde endlich aufgehört zu bluten und Lilli konnte sie einigermaßen verbinden. Dann drehte sie James um, so dass er mit seinem Kopf auf ihrm Schoß lag.

"Wie gehts dir jetzt?" fragte sie vorsichtig und tupfte mit nem nassen Tuch die Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn. So glasig wie seine Augen waren mußte er immer noch unglaubliche Schmerzen haben. Wer konnte ihm das verübeln, nachdem der Schnitt durch sein gesamten Rücken entlang lief und wer wußte schon, was für ein ekelhafter Fluch sie auf ihn angewandt hatten. Allein der Gedanke jagte ihr ein hässlichen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Fühl mich wie nach ner Teestunde bei Hagrd. Seine Kekse sind genau so tödlich."

Lilli konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Na, wenigstens konnte er noch Scherze machen.

"Was meinte er damit als er sagte, er brauche dich als Zeugin für Dumbledore?" fragte James nach einer Weile mit einer leisen Stimme, die ihr zeigte, wie schwach er mit der Zeit wurde.

"Ich weiss nicht," antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

"Ich... James, wieso tun sie sowas? Sie hätten dich damit beinahe umgebracht."

"Ja..." sagte er, seine Stimme noch immer heiser. Er atmete einmal tief auf und verzog dabei das Gesicht. Jeder atemzug schien ihm weh zu tun und es tat ihr noch mehr weh zu wissen, ihm dieses Leid nicht abnehmen zu können.

"Er... hat mir erzählt, dass mein Großvater einer von seinen Dienern war..."

Seine Augen hatten mittlerweile etwas müdes und trauriges angenommen. Ihr Blick war auf seinen Augen konzentriert, aber James starrte die Decke an. Er hätte ihre Augen womgöglich sowieso nicht sehen können.

"Er sagte dass er für ihn Menschen umgebracht hat und dass er zu dem Pack gehörte, die ich so sehr verachte und hasse."

"James, glaub ihm nicht. Voldemort lügt doch, wenn er nur den Mund aufmacht. Dein Großvater hat dich geliebt, dass weisst du..."

"Du sagst es... er hat Mich geliebt. Ich dachte immer, wenn er über diese zwei Seiten sprach, dass er von Gut und Böse sprechen würde... jetzt sehe ich ein, dass er in Wirklich reinblütige Zauberer und... Muggel meinte..."

"James... Bitte... du darfst es ihm nicht glauben. Dein Vater hätte es dir doch gesagt, wenn dem so wäre. Voldemort will dir damit doch nur weh tun. Ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, aber... die Hexe sagte zu ihm, dass mit dir vielleicht etwas nicht stimmen würde... Ich denke, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass er auf dich einredet und dir diese Lügen erzählt. Er will dich zu einem von ihnen machen."

James lächelte etwas gequält.

"Du weißt, Lils, ich würde lieber sterben als mich diesem Irren Hirnkranken anzuschließen..."

"Ja, natürlich... Und dafür liebe ich dich..."

Sie drückte mit der freien Hand liebevoll seine rechte Hand, die er auf seine Brust legte, als er schmerzvoll eingeatmet hatte.

"James...?" fragte sie besorgt, etwas ängstliches lag in ihrer Stimme, dass sie versuchte zu verstecken.

"Ich... fühl mich nicht sehr gut, Lilli..." antwortete er müde. Er war so erschöpft, fühlte sich so krank und kraftlos.

Er schloss langsam seine Augen und hatte ab da an nichts mehr gesagt. Allein sein atmen verriet ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie blieb bei ihm sitzten und sah zu ihm hinab, in dieses vertraute Gesicht, das von so viel Schmerz gezeichnet war. Sie verstand wie sehr er nun an sich zweifeln mußte und sie schwor sich, ihm beizustehen, ganz egal, was auch immer passieren mag. Ganz egal, was kommen möge. Sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, nicht, nach all dem, was bisher geschehen war.

„Ich liebe dich, James..."

Alice und Anna kamen schon in aller Frühe vor dem Frühstück zu den Jungs in den Schlafsaal. Anna hatte sie geweckt und ihr von James und Lilli's Entführung erzählt und nur ganz kurz auch über Han's Tot. Sirius, Remus und Peter waren schon wach und diskutierten offenbar bereits über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise.

"Hey," grüßte Anna, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und nach dem sie reingekommen waren, wieder schließ.

"Und, habt ihr schon nen Vorschlag wegen Malfoy?"

Die beiden setzten sich zu den Jungs auf Sirius Bett drauf.

"Ja, schon. Wir wollten Malfoy ja beim Frühstück abfangen, aber er ist doch ständig von Crabbe, Goyle, Nott oder sonst einem Dummbeutel umgeben und wir müssen ihn allein erwischen."

"Und was habt ihr dann vor? Malfoy wird es euch nicht freiwillig erzählen," sagte Alice pesimistisch.

"Nein... aber wenn wir es schaffen ihm Veritaserum einzuflößen... wird er es sagen."

"Anna? Du hast noch Veritaserum?" fragte Alice überrascht und diese nickte.

"Ich dachte du hast damals alles beim Trank..."

"Schschhh..." zischte sie ihr amüsiert zu und Alice wurde sofort still, nicht ohne vorher noch zu kichern. Wieder verzog Sirius nachdenklich das Gesicht.

"Mädels, das ist nicht nett uns etwas zu verbergen."

"Das geht euch nichts an..." sagte Anna eindringlich und wechselte sofort das Thema um den Jungs erst gar keine Chance zugeben, wieder darauf zurückkehren zu können..

"Jedenfalls müssen wir es irgendwie schaffen, dass er es trinkt und dann können wir ihn fragen was wir wollen und er wird es uns freiwillig sagen."

"Dazu mußt du es erst mal schaffen, dass er es trinkt und ihn dann allein erwischen."

"Er ist allein unter der Dusche..." sagte Alice und die drei Jungs sahen sie mit einem fragend misstrauischen Blick an.

"Was?" fragte diese.

"Ey, das ist ein Gerücht. Er ist angeblich so eitel, dass er alleine duschen WILL und niemand ihn dabei stören darf. Ich habs nur gehört, okay? Und ihr wißt doch dass unsere Cat Jordan sehr wohl glaubhaft ist. Und im übrigens wird er nach dem Frühstück mit den Slytherins auf dem Quidditchfeld üben und danach alleine duschen gehen..."

"D-Du willst, d-dass wir ihn dort auflauern?" stotterte Peter unglaubig.

"Das ist doch PERFEKT," begann Anna als ob ihr ein Licht aufgegangen wäre. Peter wurde dabei vollkommen ignoriert.

"Hey, wir geben das Serum in sein Getränk und nach dem Training wird er es zuerst trinken und dann fangen wir ihn vor der Dusche ab..."

"Oder während der Dusche. Malfoy sieht nackt bestimmt auch..."

"Sag mal, Alice-Schätzchen, was sagt Frank zu deiner Vorliebe?"

"Wenn du ihm nichts sagst, tu ichs auch nicht."

Sirius lachte.

"Aber moment mal," sagte Anna und ließ die Schultern sinken.

"Wie zum Teufel wollen wir bitte unbemerkt das Serum in sein Getränk geben und danach in ihre Umkleidekabine kommen ohne das uns die Slytheirns bemerken?"

Remus und Sirius warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Sie hatten da schon eine Idee.

"Das meine Liebe Anna, lass mal unsere Sorge sein," sagte Sirius vielsagend.

"Leute... was wollt ihr tun, wenn ihr von Malfoy erfahrts wo sich Lilli und James befinden? Ich meine, glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr einfach so reinstürmt, mal kurz 100 Todesser ausschaltet und die beiden einfach so rausholen könnt."

Sirius sah Anna und Remus abwechselnd an, dann wandte er sich leicht genervt Alice zu.

"Doch wieso nicht?... Man, Alice, wir haben noch keine Ahnung, aber eins ist sicher: Wir werden die beiden nicht in den Händen von diesem Irren lassen. Er tut ihnen in diesem Moment wer weiß was an."

"Ich weiß, aber wenn Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore wird nichts tun," unterbrach er sie gereizt.

"Der geht den Weg des Ministeriums und das kann Ewigkeiten dauern. Der denkt doch gar nicht daran es vielleicht aus Malfoy rauszupressen. Ich will mir später keine Vorwürfe machen, dass wir ihnen vielleicht hätten helfen können, es aber nicht getan haben, verstehst du uns denn nicht, Al?"

"Doch... doch natürlich," sagte sie schließlich, jedoch immer noch leicht zweifelnd.

"Und wie kann ich euch nun helfen?"

"Nun ja..." begann Sirius. Er wußte dass auch Alice zu einer der besten bei VgddK gehörte und er hatte da schon einen Einfall, wie sie ihnen helfen konnten. Malfoy zu viert auszuquetschen war sicherlich einfacher als zu dritt.

"Peter..."

Gerufener sah unsicher zu ihm rüber.

"Alice hat gerade deinen Platz eingenommen. Kannst also hier bleiben."

"I-Ich? A-Aber wieso?"

"Weil Malfoy sicher sofort wie ein Wasserfall reden wird, wenn er dich sieht und wir wollen es nicht so einfach haben."

Peter blickte stolz drein und nickte verstehend, woraufhin die anderen vier nur die Augen rollte. Der erkannte den sarkastischen Unterton wohl nicht.

Alice und Anna konnten es kaum glauben als Sirius ihnen den Tarnumhang präsentierte.

"Der gehört James... weitere Fragen werden später beantwortet."

Sie rannten zum Quidditchfeld rüber, wo die Slytherins trainierten und schon fast am Ende angekommen waren. Anna warf sich als erste den seidenen Umhang um den Körper und rannte dann auf die Bänke zu, wo die Getränke standen. Malfoy war so eitel, dass er seine Flasche sogar mit seinem Namen versehen hatte.

Was für ein Trottel, als ob jemand seine Arroganz trinken wolle

Sie nahm die Phiole Veritaserum heraus und tröpfelte etwas hinein, legte es wieder hin und rannte zu den anderen zurück. Nachdem das Training beendet war warfen sich Sirius, Remus, Anna und Alice den Umhang über und rannten ihnen zu den Umkleidekabinen nach.

"Ein Glück war James Großvater gut groß, sonst müßte einer von uns draußen bleiben," flüsterte Sirius bevor sie schließlich hineinschritten.

Lestrange, Black, Campbell, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy saßen noch immer alle da und grunzten vor sich hin.

"Simpson werden wir morgen Platt machen," sagte Malfoy hochnässig. Tatsächlich sah er in diesem Moment aus, als ob er sich wie ein König vor seinen Diener präsentierte.

"Die hat keine Chance gegen uns. Und da Potter sowieso nicht mehr zurückkommen wird, haben wir den Cup sogut wie in der Tasche. Die Trantüten von Gryffindor haben keine Chance mehr auf den Pokal..."

Die anderen lachten siegessicher und Sirius hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Am liebsten hätte er Malfoy sofort seine Faust in seine Visage geschlagen für diese Bemerkung. Er mußte sich sehr zusammen reißen, damit sein Grummeln und Fluchen lautlos über die Lippen kam.

„Sag mal, Malfoy...Was macht dich so sicher, dass Potter nicht zurück kommt?" fragte Goyle.

"Weil ich es einfach weiß, dass dieser schwache Wurm nicht zurückkehren wird. Das reicht doch." antwortete dieser triumphierend. Er genoss es sichtlich, dass er etwas wußte, was sonst keinem gesagt wurde.

Sirius hätte schon fast geschrien, wenn Anna nicht ihre Hand auf seinen Mund gepreßt hätte, damit er noch still hielt. Zwar fiel es ihr auch schwer, Malfoy nicht doch noch anzubrüllen für seine Beleidigungen, jedoch ging ihr Vorhaben vor.

"Und wieso heißt das, das Gryffindor uns nicht gefährlich werden kann?" fragte er weiter.

"Na, weil sie keinen Sucher haben."

"Wieso haben sie keinen Sucher?"

"Weil Potter der Sucher war, Mensch Goyle, denk doch mal mit."

"Potter war der Sucher? Ich dachte, der wäre der Kapitän?"

"Ja und Sucher."

"Wer?"

"Potter, mensch Leute, ich will jetzt duschen. Haut schon ab."

"Okay, Malfoy."

Remus, Sirius, Anna und Alice rollten im gleichen Takt unglaubig die Augen. Goyle war wirklich das dämmlichste Wesen, was in der Schule herumlief.

Die Slytherins marschierten hinaus und Malfoy ging Richtung Dusche. Nachdem alle draußen waren, warfen sie den Umhang ab und Sirius sah seine Freunde belustigt an.

"Wißt ihr was? Wenn Dummheit Pickeln gäbe, sähe Goyle aus wie ein Streuselkuchen."

Anna schmunzelte leicht zu diesem Kommentar, doch ihnen blieb keine Zeit lang darüber zu diskutieren, wie blöd Goyle nun wirklich war. Alle zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen auf die Dusche zu, hinter der Malfoy gerade verschwunden war.

"Sollten wir nicht besser warten, bis er fertig geduscht hat?" fragte Alice unsicher.

"Nein, ich weiss nicht wie lang das Veritaserum wirkt," sagte Anna und die drei stürmten in die Dusche rein. Malfoy hatte noch nicht angefangen mit der Dusche, sondern blieb nun erschrocken, noch mit einem langen Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt vor ihnen stehen.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL HABT IHR HIER ZU SUCHEN?"

Alle vier richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn, der gleichfalls seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, den er vorher achtsam auf den Waschbecken gelegt hatte. Sie standen sich alle einander mit drohendem Zauberstab gegenüber, alle bereit, sofort einen Fluch loszulassen.

"Wir wissen dass du weißt wo sich Lilli und James befinden, richtig?" begann Anna ohne zu zögern.

"Ja, ich weiss es," antwortete dieser plötzlich und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, dass er ihr auf Befehle geantwortet hatte.

"Und wo sind die beiden?" fragte Anna weiter um ihn nicht viel Zeit zum Überlegen zu lassen.

"In einer Höhle auf dem Tanorus-Hügel, neben dem Potter-Anwesen. Wieso..."

"Und wie kommen wir dorthin?"

"Es gibt einen Pfad, den blaue Lilien kenzeichnen. Wenn man ihnen folgt, kommt man direkt vor den Eingang."

"Und wie kommen wir hinein?"

"Die schwarze Lilie unter den blauen, dient als Portschlüssel. Sie ist die ganze Zeit aktiviert."

"Mit was für Fallen müsen wir rechnen?"

"Es sind keine Fallen eingebaut. Der dunkle Lord hat die Höhle nur vorübergehend als Unterkunft gewählt, bis er von Potter das bekommen hat, was er braucht."

"Was will er von James?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat es niemanden verraten."

Sirius, Remus und Alice warfen Anna fragende Blicke zu, die sie jedoch nicht zu merken schien, sondern das Verhör weiter führte.

"Wieso hat Voldemort Lilli entführt? Wozu braucht er sie?"

"Er braucht das Schlammblut als Zeugin, so dass sie Dumbledore berichtet, dass der dunkle Lord bekommen hat, was er von Potter wollte."

"Mit wievielen Todessern müssen wir rechnen?"

"Es sind nur 25 da drinnen. Die Höhle bietet kein Platz für mehr Leute. Aber ihr kommt sowieso zu spät, er wollte das Ritual heute früh ausführen. Potter ist bestimmt schon tot."

"Du verdammtes Stück Drachenmist."

Sirius hatte sich nun nicht mehr halten können und ihn mit voller Wucht seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Malfoy schlug es rücklings runter und er fiel zu Boden. Der Schlag war offenbar heftig genug, denn er blieb bewußtlos liegen.

"Und was nun?" fragte Alice, die offenbar von dem ganzen ziemlich aufgewühlt und schockiert zu seinen schien. Die letzte Aussage schien sie genau so zu erschrecken wie alle anderen auch.

"Wir gehen zu Dumbledore..." sagte Anna entschlossen.

"Nein, wir gehen selbst hin," sagte Sirius und wollte tatsächlich mit den Tarnumhang im Schlepptau aufbrechen, als Anna und die anderen ihm nachliefen.

"Nein, Sirius. Wir können absolut gar nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Dumbledore schon."

Sie schlugen die Tür der Umkleidekabine auf und hätten dabei beinahe Crabbe und Goyle damit erschlagen, wenn diese nicht so einen harten Schädel gehabt hätten.

"Hey, was habt ihr da drinn gemacht?" brüllte Goyle ihnen hinterher.

"Nen kleinen Tratsch mit Malfoy abgehalten," brüllte Sirius ihnen zu während er weiter auf das Schloss in schnellem Tempo zuschritt.

"Und was bringt uns das, Anna? Was willst du ihm sagen? Dass wir Malfoy Veritaserum eingeflößt haben, mit den Tarnumhang in die Umkleidekabine geschlichen sind um die Wahrheit aus ihm rauszuquetschen?"

"Nein, aber Dumbledore wird uns zuhören. Er will auch das Lilli und James heil da rauskommen. Sinn und Zweck des Verhörs war, dass wir herausfinden wo sich die beiden befinden und das haben wir nun getan. Dumbledore kann mit Auroren sofort einschreiten und sie dort rausholen."

„Soll heißen!"

„Wo kein Hirn ist, muß Hirn wachsen."

"Man, hast du Malfoy nicht zugehört? Sie sind wahrscheinlich schon tot. Wenn wir Glück haben hat er ein genau so gutes Zeitgefühl wie Goyle an Intelligenz besitzt."

"Und genau deswegen müssen wir Dumbledore benachrichtigen."

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich werd mich sofort auf den Weg machen."

Mittlerweile waren sie am Schlossportal angekommen und brüllten sich noch immer mit einer enormen Lautstärke an während Remus und Alice versuchten mit ihrem Laufschritt mitzuhalten.

"Glaubst du denn dass du schneller bist? Du müßtest erst mal mit dem Zug zurück nach Kings Cross fahren und dann zum Anwesen der Potters apparieren. Wenn Dumbledore das erfährt, kann er schneller helfen."

"DAS IST MIR EGAL UND WENN ICH ALS HUND NOCH MEILEN ZURÜCKLEGEN MÜSSTE. ICH LASS MEINE FREUNDE NICHT STERBEN, KLAR?"

"GLAUBST DU ETWA, ICH LASS SIE STERBEN? ICH WILL LILLI UND JAMES GENAU SO SCHNELL ZURÜCK HABEN WIE DU. ABER ICH WILL DICH DABEI NICHT AUCH NOCH VERLIEREN, SIRIUS..."

Sie blieben vor dem Wasserspeier stehen, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Alle waren außer Atem von dem Weg, den sie gerade zurückgelegt hatten, doch durch die eben geschrieenen Worte wurde es mucksmäuschen still. Sirius sah in Anna's Augen und konnte zum ersten mal mehr erkennen als sonst... er sah... Sorge und... ein merkwürdiges Leuchten, das er noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ein Flehen, Leid, Schmerz... Unsicherheit... Angst.

"Du bist Voldemort nicht gewachsen und wir auch nicht. Dumbledore schon. Bitte geh nicht, Sirius..." fuhr sie schließlich mit sanfter Stimme fort.

Sirius spielte immer noch mit dem Gedanken abzuhauen und sich als Hund durch die Ländereien zu kämpfen und über die Berge zum Potter Anwesen nach Wing-Castle zu rennen... aber sie hatte Recht. Es würde Ewigkeiten dauern. Und so wie sie ihn jetzt ansah, mit solchen Augen, konnte er es nicht tun und er nickte geschlagen.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Ja +g+ Hermine/Harry hätt ich auch süß gefunden, aber das mit Ron und Hermine hat man sich einfach denken können, so wie die letzten Bücher geschrieben waren +g+ Naja, Schatz, wozu gibts FF +lol+ Schön, wenn dir das Chap wiedermal gefallen hat :) Dickes Bussi

jasey: Hi Schat :) +lol+ Ja, das mit dem Lilienherz. Waren das noch schöne Zeiten, als ich sowas schreiben konnte O.o" +knuddeldichauchganzfestundhabdichlieb:) Dickes Bussi

VanHelsing: Hiho :) +psspsssss+g+ Ja, und ich hab somit noch einige Chaps zu überarbeiten +lol+ aber es macht mir Spaß. Im Moment les ich meine erste FF sogar sehr gerne noch mal durch +g+ Jetzt kann ich's ja verraten +lol+ Ja, Anna war zu dem Zeitpunkt ja auch schon in Sirius verknallt und selbst wenn sie nichts getrunken hätte, hätte sie das mit Sirius zugelassen und mit ihm geschlafen. Ich mach so schnell weiter wie ich kann und danach gehts dann endlich wieder mit Dark Breath weiter +g+ HDL :) +knuddeldichliebzurück+ LiebeGrüße Back :)

Here we Go:

Chap 24: Hoffnung und Verzweiflung

Sirius, Anna, Alice und Remus wußten nicht genau, wie sie eigentlich zu Dumbledore ins Büro kommen sollten, schließlich kannten sie das Passwort nicht, aber es schien ein glücklicher Zufall oder vielleicht wußte er auch dass sie ihn suchten, denn Dumbledore kam genau in diesem Moment die Wendeltreppe herunter.

"Professor Dumbledore," riefen sie ihm alle hastig entgegen.

"Professor, wir wissen wo Lilli und James sind," sagte Anna und hatte ihm damit kaum Zeit zu irgendeiner Frage gegeben. Sie sah zwar dass er sie ansah, als ob er sie schon erwartet hätte, doch das kümmerte sie im Moment nicht.

"Sie befinden sich auf dem TanorusHügel, neben dem Potter-Anwesen, blaue Lilien zeigen den Weg zu einer Höhle, eine schwarze Lilie dient als Portschlüssel dort hinein. Dort drinnen befinden sie sich. Es bewachen sie höchstens 25 Todesser und Voldemort selber."

"Bitte, beeilen sie sich," fuhr Sirius nun genau so hektisch fort.

"Sie könnten genau in diesem Moment getötet werden."

Der Schulleiter sah seine Schüler ruhig an und hatte Anna und Sirius mit einem merkwürdig eindringlichen Blick angesehen, dann nickte er verstehend.

"Gut, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Ich werde nicht fragen, woher sie das glauben oder wissen. Gehen sie alle zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und bleiben sie dort, bis ich wieder zurück komme."

"Aber..." begann Sirius zu protestieren, doch der Schulleiter erhob gebieterisch seine Hand.

"Nein, Mr. Black, überlassen sie dies den Auroren des Ministeriums. Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben und sie werden die beiden so schnell wie möglich zurück holen. Bitte gehen sie, Miss White, Miss Stattler und Mr. Lupin zurück in ihren Turm. Wir werden sie rufen, sobald die beiden in Sicherheit sind."

Sirius warf Anna einen Siehste-Blick zu und schließlich murmelten sie ein: "Ja, Sir" und gingen zurück in den Turm, wo sie sich auf die Couch niederließen und missmutig drein blickten.

"Wir hätten doch selber hingehen sollen," sagte Sirius nach einer Weile Stillschweigen.

"Um was zu tun?" fragte Anna aufgebracht.

"Bis wir nach London mit dem Zug gekommen wären, hätte das Ewigkeiten gedauert und du kannst in Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disappieren. Das hätte also alles nichts gebracht..."

"Deinem Blick zufolge, scheinst du aber auch nicht sonderlich begeistert von Dumbledore's Vorschlag zu sein," bemerkte Remus sanft.

Anna nickte ihm mit einem traurigen Blick zu.

"Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Voldemort hat überall seine Spione und ich hab das Gefühl... auch im Ministerium."

"Dann sollten wir erst recht selber eingreifen," beschloss Sirius und stand schon wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen.

"Mensch, Sirius, hast du mir vorhin gar nicht zugehört?" fragte sie empört.

"Jetzt ist es doch schon egal. Dumbledore wird mit den Auroren schneller dort sein als wir und alles was wir jetzt tun können ist hoffen und warten..."

"Toll, ich liebe es zu warten..." brummte dieser und verdunkelte sein Gesicht, während er in das Feuer starrte, das leise vor sich hinknisterte. Ab da an, sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort...

Lilli atmete schwer ein. James so verletzt daliegen zu sehen und zu wissen, das die Schmerzen noch nicht verklungen sind, machte ihr zu schaffen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seit dem nichts mehr gesagt. Womöglich war er eingeschlafen. Es war wohl auch besser so. Wenn man schlief, dann bemerkte man die Schmerzen nicht und der Körper konnte sich regenerieren. Sie strich immer wieder sanft über seine Wangen, ihre Augen liebevoll auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Sie könnte ewig dasitzten und ihn einfach nur ansehen. Ihr war früher nie aufgefallen wie gut er aussah, sogar wenn er schlief. Wenn sie früher nicht immer so abgeneigt von ihm gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihm tatsächlich früher schon eine Chance gegeben hätte, was wäre dann aus ihnen geworden? Dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen als es jetzt war.

"Lilli..." hörte sie James leise flüstern. Sie tupfte sanft mit dem Tuch über seine Wangen hinauf zur Stirn um die Schweißperlen abzutrocken, ihre linke Hand, lag auf seiner rechten Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Brust ruhte.

"Ja..." sagte sie genau so leise.

"Ich bin hier. Ich geh nicht weg... So lange du mich brauchst..."

"Lilli... Ich..."

Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er schlief. Fantasierte er etwa?

"Er... sagte... du liebst mich nicht."

"Wer?"

"Er sagte, du tust es nur als Wiedergutmachung."

"Wiedergutmachung?"

"Weil... du mich damals verdächtigt hast, zu ihnen zu gehören..."

"Ich..."

"Lilli... ich liebe dich..."

"James..."

Sie brachte kein gescheiten Satz mehr heraus. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt bei einer Straftat obwohl es nicht stimmte... Nein, sie liebte ihn, aus tiefstem Herzen. Ja, am Anfang war es mehr aus Schuldgefühl als aus Liebe, doch mittlerweile hatten sie sich näher kennegelernt. Sie hatte ihn näher kennengelernt und gemerkt, dass er genau das Gegenteil von dem war, was sie immer geglaubt hatte. Noch viel mehr sogar, er war der einzige, der ihr jeh das Gefühl gegeben hatte, etwas besonderes zu sein, jemand zu sein, für den es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Er hörte ihr zu, wenn sie reden wollte und er tat immer alles, damit es ihr gut ging.

"James... Ich..."

"Hat er recht? Liebst du mich gar nicht?" redete er leise weiter ohne auf sie zu achten. Hörte er sie überhaupt sprechen? Seine Stimme klang so hoffnungslos verloren. Es tat weh ihn so sprechen zu hören.

"James..."

Wieso war es so schwer ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Sie wollte sprechen, aber der Kloss in ihrem Hals war mittlerweile so groß, dass sie kein gescheites Wort mehr heraus bekam, geschweigedenn einen zusammenhängenden Satz.

"Lilli, ich... will dich nicht verlieren..."

"Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, James..." flüsterte sie und ihr Herz wurde schwer von dem was er sagte. Er tat soviel für sie und er liebte sie aus ganzem Herzen... sie hatte ihm nie wirklich gesagt, was sie fühlte. Natürlich mußte er da jetzt Zweifel bekommen, wo Voldemort so auf ihn einredete. Sie verstand nun, dass es nur er sein konnte. James war nach dem Gespräch mit ihm so fertig und enttäuscht gewesen, das sie zuerst dachte, die Welt wäre untergegangen. Das stimmte ja auch, seine Welt... war gebrochen worden. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas um ihm zu zeigen wie Leid es ihr tat, dass sie sich dessen die letzten Wochen nicht bewußt gewesen war, doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit mehr. Die Zellentür ging aufs neue auf. Es war immer unheilverkündet, wenn sie dieses Quietschen hörte. Es hatte nie etwas gutes bedeutet. Am Anfang hatte es ihr James weggenommen und als mentales Wrack wieder zurückgebracht und beim zweiten mal kam Voldemort herein und hatte ihn fast zu Tode gequält. Es konnte nur noch schlimmer kommen und tatsächlich war er es wieder.

"Es wird Zeit sich zu verabschieden, Lilli..." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie krallte ihre Hand wie verrückt in James Hand ein, als Zeichen, das sie sich niemals freiwillig von ihm trennen würde. Ihr Herz begann wie verrückt zu pochen, als sie begriff, was er vor hatte, was er jeden Moment tun würde.

"Ich werd hier noch verrückt," brummte Sirius nach einer Weile und sprang von der Couch auf. Alice war weggegangen um Frank zu treffen und Peter hatte sich stattdessen zu seinen Freunden heruntergesellt. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, während Sirius begann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab zu gehen. Anna saß in Remus Armen und blickte noch immer verträumt ins Feuer. In ihren Gedanken redete sie sich immer wieder ein: Sie werden es schon schaffen. Auf Dumbledore ist verlass. Er wird sie da heil rausholen. Gleich kommen Lilli und James durch das Porträtloch und nehmen uns erleichtert in den Arm. Ihnen wird nichts passiert sein... Und dann... dachte sie wieder daran, dass sie schon jemanden verloren hatte. Han... Jetzt war sie wirklich alleine. Die letzte der Whites... und wer wußte schon, wie lange sie noch am Leben bleiben konnte... Vielleicht war sie ja die nächste... Han... Lilli, James, wenn sie ihre beiden besten Freunde auch noch verlor, was blieb ihr dann noch? Auf einmal breitete sich eine beängstigende Leere in ihrem Inneren aus. Ein schreckliches Gefühl, welches eiskalt und merkwürdig war. Wie ein hohles schwarzes Loch und es drückte auf ihre Nerven, auf ihr Herz.

"Anna?"

Sie blickte zu Remus auf, der sie sanft anlächelte und seine Umarmung um sie fester drückte.

"Es wird alles wieder gut," sagte er und sie nickte ungewollt bevor sie sich wieder an seine Brust kuschelte.

Remus... sie wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen. Nicht nach so langer Zeit. Sie waren schon ewig zusammen aber... sie liebte ihn einfach nicht mehr... oder hatte sie ihn überhaupt jemals geliebt? Sie wußte es nicht aber jetzt hatte sie genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und ihre Gefühle zu ordnen, die seit kurzem total im Chaos lagen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei Remus, wenn er sie so in seinen Armen hielt. Er war keine Stütze für sie... so wie es Sirius oft für sie ist, wenn es ihr schlecht ging... Sie dachte, dass es damals Liebe gewesen wäre, die sie zusammen brachte, doch in Wirklichkeit, war es etwas anderes. Vielleicht Mitleid, vielleicht Sorge, sie wußte es nicht. Aber in diesen letzten Stunden wußte sie eins mit Sicherheit... sie und Remus, etwas mußte sich ändern. Das konnte so einfach nicht weitergehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius...

Sirius... er war noch immer auf und ab gegangen, als ob dadurch die Zeit schneller verfliegen würde. Die Minuten die vergangen waren, kamen ihnen wie stunden vor und dann endlich... klappte das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite, aber es kamen nur Alice und Frank herein.

"Hey," grüßte dieser die Freunde und setzte sich mit Alice zu ihnen dazu.

"Schon was neues?" fragte er schließlich. Alle schüttelten niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Man hätte nicht beschreiben können, was für eine gedrückte Stimmung unter ihnen herrschte.

"Man, wieso dauert das so lange," fluchte Sirius aufs neue, diesmal leicht wütend und aufgebracht. Je länger die Stunden wurden, um so gereizter wurde er. Der Gedanke schien immer klarer vor ihnen zu erscheinen, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war.

"Ich mein, es kann doch nicht stunden dauern zum TanorusHügel zu apparieren, zur Höhle zu laufen und das blöde Teil dann stürmen um zwei Leute rauszuholen."

"Naja, du kennst das Ministerium nicht," antwortete Frank, der einzige, der offenbar außer Sirius noch reden konnte und mochte. Alle anderen saßen wortlos daneben und sahen ihnen mit besorgten Mienen zu.

"Das sind Bürokraten. Wenn es um Verwarnungen und Papierkram geht, dann sind sie sofort zur Stelle.Aber wenn es um Voldemort und seinen Todessern geht... da bringen sie meistens keine zehn Pferde hin. Naja, jetzt ist es besser, seit dem Mr. Potter bei der Abteilung mitarbeitet, aber einer allein kann nicht viel ausrichten."

Wieder wandte Sirius sich Anna zu und zum zweiten mal warf er ihr den Siehste-Blick zu. Langsam aber sicher, glaubte sie nun auch, dass es eine Schnapsidee war, nicht selber die Initiaitve zu ergreifen und sie zu retten. Vielleicht hätten sie es ja doch irgendwie geschafft dorthin zu apparieren und dann hätten sie jetzt wenigstens Gewissheit und müssten nicht tatenlos dran sitzten und Löcher in die Luft starren... oder in ihrem Fall, sich die ganze Zeit selbstvorwürfe machen.

Wenn Lilli und James nicht mehr zurückkamen... dann war das ihre Schuld... Sie hatte sie doch mit zur Hochzeit genommen. Sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass es eine Falle war, hätte wissen müssen, das sie James nicht aus Hogwarts rausbringen sollte... Wieder saßen sie da und warteten und warteten und schließlich klappte das Porträt erneut auf und diesmal schritt Dumbledore herein, im Schlepptau... Lilli...

Für diesen einen Augenblick war vollkommene Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Anna war die erste, die sich schließlich regte und auf Lilli zu lief um sie erleichtert und so fest sie konnte in die Arme zu schließen.

"Lili... Ein Glück," flüsterte sie dankend.

Auch die anderen waren sofort aufgesprungen und auf sie zugerannt. Sie alle schlossen Lilli in die Arme und wandten sich dann suchend Dumbledore zu. Sein Gesicht war traurig und es sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte. Anna wandte sich nochmal Lilli zu und konnte in ihren Augen Tränen erkennen.

"Was... ist passiert?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Das grobste hätten sich alle denken können, aber es zu hören, war wichtiger. Sie spürte wie die Angst sie vollkommen einnahm, wie sie sie an der Stelle fesselte und sie starr werden ließ. Etwas schlimmes war mit James passiert.

"Wir kamen leider zu spät, Miss White," erklärte Dumbledore letztenendes schuldbewußt, da Lilli nicht im Stande dazu war irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie sah aus als ob ihre Welt schon längst verloren wäre. Dumbledore hatte bei dem Gespräch seinen Blick nicht von ihnen abgewandt, wohl weil er wollte, dass sie verstanden, wie ehrlich und ernst er es meinte.

"Als wir ankamen, befand sich nur noch Miss Evans in dem Verließ. Alle Todesser und Voldemort waren weg... und auch Mr. Potter."

Anna's Knie gaben plötzlich unter ihr nach und sie sank auf die Lehne der Couch hinab. Sirius und Remus schienen es nicht sofort verstanden zu haben. Ihr Verstand mußte das offenbar erst richtig verarbeiten, bis es bei ihnen ankam. Die beiden Freunde hatten mehr oder weniger erst Minuten später das realisiert, was Dumbledore mit seinen Worten ausdrücken wollte. James... war nicht da... er war noch immer in Voldemorts Hand... ganz alleine...


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25: it's hard to know the truth

"_**Das war die schlimmste Zeit für mich," sagte Lilli und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Die Freunde standen noch immer alle im Flur und warteten darauf, dass der Heiler endlich aus James Zimmer heraus kam. Anna saß neben ihr und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken um sie zu trösten. Sie wußte auch noch genau wie schwer es für sie alle war. Lilli hatte sich immer Vorwürfe gemacht, ihn nicht festgehalten zu haben, oder irgendetwas getan zu haben, um diese paar Minuten hinaus zu zögern. Dann hätte Voldemort James damals nicht mitnehmen können und es wäre niemals soweit gekommen. Auch Anna hatte sich damals riesige Vorwürfe gemacht. Wenn sie Sirius nicht aufgehalten hätte, dann wäre er vielleicht rechtzeitig gekommen um James zu retten. Wenn sie es selber in die Hand genommen hätten, statt es dem Ministerium zu überlassen, hätte James das ganze nicht durchstehen müssen... Sie hatte sich das nie vergeben. **_

_**Die Tür zum Zimmer ging endlich auf und der Heiler kam heraus. Er atmete schwer auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. Dann kam er auf die Freunde zu und stellte sich vor ihnen hin.Sein Ausdruck war merkwürdig hoffnungslos und das machte es den Freunden nicht unbedingt leichter nachzufragen.**_

"_**Ich muß ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Wunde sich infiziert hat und wir sie nicht vollständig reinigen konnten. Bei den Untersuchungen ist uns allerdings ein Gift aufgefallen, der sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hat, das wir bis dahin nicht bemerken konnten. Es handelt sich um das Gift einer uns unbekannten Schlange..." **_

"_**Einer Schlange?" fiel ihm Sirius erschrocken ins Wort.**_

"_**Moment mal, ich dachte Malfoy hätte ihn so verletzt?" **_

_**Anna zuckte nur verwirrt mit der Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem Arzt zu. **_

"_**Was heißt das für ihn?" **_

"_**Das Gift bewirkt, dass sich die Wunde nicht schließen kann und wenn sich die Wunde nicht schließt, wird er kontinuirlich Blut verlieren und droht daran zu sterben." **_

"_**Was können wir tun?" fragte Sirius. **_

"_**Das Gegengift finden. Das geht, wenn man ein Expemplar der Schlange hat, die ihn gebissen hat. Aus ihrem Blut läßt sich mit einem Zauberspruch ein Antiserum herstellen." **_

"_**Muss also nicht die Schlange sein, die ihn gebissen hat, sondern es kann so eine ähnliche sein?"**_

„_**Es muss eben von ihrer Art abstammen. Dann geht es."**_

„_**Alles klar, wir bringens ihnen. Moony, Wormtail..." **_

"_**...?" **_

"_**Wir brechen auf. Mädels, kümmert euch gut um unseren Patienten da drinnen bis wir wieder kommen. Es sollte nicht lange dauern..." **_

"_**Aber..." **_

_**Anna hatte ihn festgehalten, bevor er mit den anderen beiden Maurauder aufbrechen konnte. **_

"_**Woher weißt du nach was für einer Schlange du suchen musst?" **_

"_**Voldemort besitzt nur die eine Schlange, Nagini. Und solche wie ihre leben im verbotenen Wald. Ich weiß es noch, wir sind mal auf sie gestoßen..." **_

"_**Du willst dort hin? Sirius, das ist gefährlich. Ihr könntet..." **_

_**Und noch bevor sie es aussprechen konnte, hatte Sirius seine Hand um ihren Hals geschlungen, sie an sich gedrückt und voller leidenschaftlichen geküsst. Nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte, lächelte er Anna triumphierend zu, als hätte er gerade den Punkt für sich erzielt. Besagte Dame blickte überrascht und überumpelt zu ihm hin. **_

"_**Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben schon viel schlimmeres geschafft." **_

"_**Passt auf euch auf," bat Lilli ihn, bevor sie aufbrechen konnten. Sirius nickte und umarmte Lilli freundschaftlich.**_

"_**Und du pass auf ihn auf, dass er uns nicht vorher verreckt, klar? Wir beeilen uns." **_

"_**Viel Glück," sagte Alice. Die drei Jungs winkten ihr zu und verließen dann gemeinsam das Krankenhaus. **_

"_**Ich hoffe er schafft es," sagte der Chefheiler zu Lilli gewandt. **_

"_**Wir haben den Zustand ihres Mannes zwar stabilisiert, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Dieses Gift ist uns zu unbekannt, als das wir genau sagen können, wie es sich auf den Körper und den Gesundheitszustand weiter auswirkt. Alles was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen kann ist, dass der Blutverlust ihres Mannes eine erheblichen Schaden in seinem Körpe ausrichtet." **_

"_**Können wir zu ihm?" fragte sie vorsichtig. **_

"_**Nein, er braucht absolute Ruhe. Ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und er wird erst mal durchschlafen."**_

"_**Bitte. Wir werden keinen Mucks von uns geben," schwörte Anna, "Wir wollen nur bei ihm sein." **_

_**Der Chefheiler sah aus als ob er dies wider besseren Wissens machen würde, aber er stimmte schließlich doch zu und ließ sie zu ihm hinein.**_

"_**Ähm, Mrs. Potter, mein Kollege hat mich gebeten sie zu ihm zu schicken. Es geht um die Ergebnisse ihrer Untersuchung." **_

_**Lilli sah kurz Anna und Alice an, die ihr beide verstehend zunickten. **_

"_**Geh, wir passen schon auf ihn auf." **_

_**Sie versuchte etwas zu lächeln, was allerdings gründlich misslang und mehr nach einem unkontrollierten Mundwinkelzucken aussah. Lilli folgte dem Chefheiler in die obere Etage, wo sie in das Zimmer ihres Arztes hinein schritt. Dieser hatte sie bereits erwartet. **_

_**Alice und Anna gingen unterdessen zu James ins Zimmer und schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich. Sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle an seinem Bett. Anna bemerkte amüsiert, wie friedlich er aussah, wenn er schlief. Als ob die ganze Welt in Ordnung wäre. Wahrscheinlich bekam er wirklich nicht mit, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Wieviele Sorgen sich seine Freunde um ihn machten, was seine besten Freunde gerade für ihn riskierten... wie schlimm es um ihn wirklich steht... oder dass er jeden Augenblick für immer die Augen schließen könnte.**_

"_**Na, was denkst du?" flüsterte sie schließlich zu ihrer Freundinn rüber. **_

"_**Vertraut er uns oder vertraut er uns nicht?" **_

_**Alice kicherte leise. **_

"_**Was glaubst du ist mit Lilli los?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. **_

_**Anna überlegte nicht wirklich angestrengt.**_

"_**Hm, keine Ahnung, aber das erfahren wir sicherlich gleich. Ich hoffe nicht, dass es an dem Sushi liegt. Ich ess das Zeug doch so gern." **_

"_**Ja, ich auch. Aber wenn's ne Lebensmittelvergiftung wäre, müsste sie vorher doch auch schon gekotzt haben, oder? Und irgendwann muss sie das ganze Zeug doch rausgekotzt haben? Soviel haben wir ja auch net gegessen. Und irgendwie sieht das ganze eher nach Schwangerschaft aus. Es ist fast wie bei mir..." **_

"_**Schon, nur mit dem Unterschied das Lilli eigentlich nicht schwanger werden kann. Schade, für sie. Ich hätts den beiden gegönnt... James konnte immer hervorragend mit Kindern umgehen. June zum Beispiel. Sie hat ihn ja vergöttert."**_

„_**Mhm... stimmt."**_

„_**Man, Sirius, ich hoffe er kommt wirklich schnell zurück und ich hoffe, er weiss was er tut. Der verbotene Wald... Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was da alles passieren wird." **_

"_**Naja, wenn sie James helfen können."**_

„_**Das ist ne andere Frage..."**_

„_**Übrigens... hat James euch eigentlich erzählt, was damals bei Voldemort passiert ist? Ich mein, als er wieder da war, fand ich ihn sehr komisch, distanziert und... nicht mehr derselbe." **_

"_**Ja... aber das hat er uns auch erst sehr viel später erzählt und auch nicht jedem Remus und Peter wissen es auch nicht. Nur Sirius, Lilli und Ich..." **_

"_**Hat er es euch verboten zu erzählen?" **_

"_**Nein, eigentlich nicht... Aber es hat ihm viel Überwindung gekostet es uns zu erzählen. Es hat lang genug gedauert, bis er es einigermaßen verarbeiten konnte und ich hab nach diesem Gespräch auch verstanden, warum er sich so von uns zurückgezogen hatte... Weißt du noch, dass Lilli und er eine total Beziehungskrise danach hatten?" **_

"_**Mhm..." **_

"_**Es tut mir wirklich leid, Al, aber ich denke, er ist der einzige, der dir erzählen kann wie alles war. Ich will sein Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen. Und außerdem... trag ich auch Schuld daran, dass es soweit gekommen war." **_

"_**Du meinst, dass er sich so von uns distanziert hat? Wie gesagt, fand ich ihn danach schon arg komisch." **_

_**Anna nickte verstehend, aber dies war etwas, was nur James erzählen durfte. Es waren seine Gefühle, die sie alle verletzt hatten... **_

"_**Ach, du, warum mußte ich nur nen Kaffee trinken..." **_

"_**Al?" **_

_**Alice hatte wiedermal einen Kotzanfall bekommen und war raus gerannt und Anna war nun alleine bei James. Sie sah ihn an und sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was damals passiert war.**_

Als James aufwachte starrte er auf eine weiße Decke und er spürte dass er auf etwas weichem lag. Er richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Rücken quälte ihn noch immer mit Schmerzen, doch er stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Zelle befand, sondern in einem Gästezimmer, so wie es aussah. Er sah die Umrisse eines Fenster, welches ihm einen Ausblick auf einen großen Strand ermöglichte. Wo zum Teufel war er und wo war Lilli? Er stieg vom Bett auf und ging vorsichtig auf das offene Fenster zu, wo nun eine frische Brise mit Meeresduft herein wehte. Fast direkt daneben befand sich eine Tür aus baunem Holz. Für einen Moment überlegte er, was er nun machen solle, versuchen die Tür zu öffnen und sich überraschen lassen was dahinter steckte oder die Beine in die Hand nehmen und apparieren?

"Es ist egal, was du tust... du wirst nicht wegkommen..." hörte er eine monotone Stimme.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah die Umrisse einer blonden Hexe, dieselbe die ihm beim vorigen Mal schon beinahe umgebracht hätte. Er ballte seine Hände zu einer Faust, den Blick starr auf sie geheftet.

"Wir haben einen Apparierschutz um das Haus gelegt, dazu viele Schutzzauber der dunklen Künste. Kein Mensch kann sie überwinden. Wenn du versuchst diese vier Wände zu verlassen, könntest du im nächsten Moment mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen auf dem Boden liegen. Alles ist so konzipiert, dass es dich nicht umbringen wird, nur verletzten."

"Wie beruhigend," kommentierte er sarkastisch.

"Ich fasse mal zusammen. Ein apparierschutz, Schutzzauber, damit ich das Haus nicht verlassen kann, die mich aber verletzten, wenn ich es doch versuche, jedoch töten sie mich nicht. Soll heißen: Ihr werdet mich nicht töten, nur gefangen halten..."

"Wie interessant, deine Schlussfolgerungen, aber sie sagen genau das aus, was wir vorhaben. Richtig. Naja, fast richtig."

„Wieso fast?"

„Wir werden dich nicht umbringen, was nicht heißt, dass wir dich auf Rosen betten werden, du verstehst?"

"Und was macht sie so sicher, dass ich mich nicht sofort auf sie stürze und SIE umbringe?"

"Mich?" fragte sie ausdruckslos. Ihre Stimme trug nichts von Angst oder Panik in sich. Dafür sehr viel arroganz und Selbstsicherheit. James wußte, dass er sie irgendwoher kannte, doch es wollte ihn partout nicht mehr einfallen.

"Versuch es... aber ohne Zauberstab wirst du gar nichts tun können. Es würde sowieso keine Rolle spielen."

Dummerweise hatte sie Recht und er hasste es, wenn solch selbstgefällige Personen recht behielten. Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er gar nichts ausrichten. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Diener ließen Voldemort herein. Sein Umhang wurde sehr geschmeidig vom Wind zurückgeweht, mit jedem Schritt den er auf ihn zukam. Allein seine Präsenz brachte Eiseskälte und ein grausam einsames Gefühl mit sich.

"Geh..." befahl er der Frau, die sich vor ihm verbeugte und dann das Zimmer verließ. Sein Blick ruhte nun auf James, der sich kein Milimeter vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

"Ich sehe, du bist wieder einigermaßen gesund. Das Schlammblut hat deine Wunden gut heilen können. Außergewöhnlich..."

"..."

James versuchte nicht nur nichts zu sagen, obwohl die Wut in ihm immer größter wurde, auch versuchte er an nichts zu denken, da ihm bewußt war, das Voldemort womöglich wieder seine Gedanken las.

"Es ist schwer, seine Gefühle abzustellen, ich verstehe. Zu deinem Pech, fürchte ich, dass du länger unsere Gesellschaft erdulden musst. Ich dachte ich könnte deinen Schmerz schnell beenden, aber leider war uns dies nicht möglich."

"Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen mit irgendeinem pseudomässigen Zauberspruch der dunklen Künste..."

"Dann hätte ich das, was ich wollte und du müsstes nicht mehr leiden..."

"Ja, weil ich dann tot wäre."

"... Ich werde dich hier behalten, bis ES da ist. Jeglicher Fluchtversuch von dir, wird nichts bringen. Meine Schutzzauber sind zu stark um sie zu brechen, ohne Zauberstab kannst du nichts ausrichten. Erspar dir lieber die Qual, die sonst auf dich zukommt, wenn du es versuchst."

"Als ob..."

"Lilli Evans hat dich bereitwillig hergegeben..."

"..."

"Ich sagte zu ihr, das sie sich verabschieden solle, weil wir dich mitnehmen. Ich wußte, dass die Auroren im Anmarsch waren. Ich habe mächtige Diener in eurem Ach-So-Sicheren Ministerium, die mir Bescheid gaben. Ich erklärte ihr, dass sie gerettet werden könne, aber dich bräuchte ich noch. Ich lies sie am leben... und sie ließ dich im Stich."

"Warum verzählen sie mir das?" brüllte er mit einer kräftigen, wütenden Stimme. Es machte ihn zornig, das Voldemort versuchte ihn zu beeinflussen, dass er versuchte seine Zweifel an der Beziehung zu Lilli sogar zu schürren, die sowieso schon da waren.

"Je mehr sie versuchen uns auseinander zu bringen, desto enger wird unsere Liebe. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil ich weiß, dass sie dagegen sind und alles wogegen sie sind, kann nur gutes sein."

"So? Ein Argument, das nur von deinem Vater kommen kann. Michael Potter, zugegeben, ein mächtiger Auror. Ich kann sehen, dass du die ganze Wahrheit wissen willst und wie heißt es doch? Bevor man stirbt, werden einem alle Fragen beantwortet..."

Er ging rüber zu einer steinernden Schüssel, die James als Denkarium wiedererkannte und sah wie Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab an seine Schläfe fuhr und den silbrigen Faden herauszog. Er legte ihn in die Flüssigkeit, dann kam er her und reichte James etwas aus seiner Hand. Seine Brille.

"Die Wahrheit, sollte man klar sehen können, um sie zu akzeptieren."

James setzte sie auf und folgte ihm zum Denkarium rüber.Er wußte nicht wieso er das tat, warum er ihm folgte, aber seine Neugier wollte die Wahrheit endlich wissen. Es war als ob ihn der Strudel mithinein riss und er befand sich nun im Haus seines Großvaters und seiner Großmutter. Voldemort stand genau neben ihm und sah zu seinem Großvater, der nachdenklich auf der Couch saß. James erinnerte sich sehr gut an den Tag. Er war in der 1. Klasse. Er verbrachte die Ferien mal wieder bei seinen Großeltern, da seine Eltern beide fürs Ministerum eine Mission ausführten. Anna hatte ihn besucht. Damals wußte er noch gar nichts von ihren Eltern, aber seine Großeltern hatten das kleine Mädchen sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Dies war der Tag, an dem sie zusammen bei seinen Großeltern spielten. Sie waren im Garten und rannten lachend umher. Er wußte nicht was damals vorgefallen war, aber Voldemort zeigte ihm das jetzt. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte auf und es stiegen 6 Todesser in schwarzen Roben heraus. Die eine... erkannte James wieder. Die blonde Hexe, die ihm den Rücken aufgeschlitzt hatte. Neben ihr ging ein Mann mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren und schwarze, sehr vertraute Augen. Sein Körper war sehr muskulös und er hatte breite Schultern. Sein Großvater schien unangenehm überrascht von dem Besuch und stand auf um sie zu empfangen.

"Wenn ihr eure Tochter sucht, Allan, sie ist im Garten. Aber dafür hätte es doch kein solch großes Aufgebot gebraucht..." lachte Harold Potter sie an. James Puls raste vor Angst. Sein Großvater... duzte diese Leute und... wieso zum Henker war Allan White da? James wußte ja, dass Anna's Eltern Todesser waren und das sie sich wegen ihnen schämte... Er hatte ihre Eltern nie wirklich gesehen. Das war also ihr Vater, aber... wo war ihre Mutter?

"Meine Tochter? Anna ist hier?" fragte dieser mißtrauisch.

"Ja, bist du nicht ihretwegen hier?" fragte Harold ihn verwirrt.

Sein Opa lächelte noch immer und James merkte wie schwer ihm das atmen von Minute zu Minute fiel. Es war die schlimmste Erfahrung in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen.

"Harold," sagte nun die blonde Frau und ergriff damit das Wort. Etwas an ihr kam ihm so bekannt vor. Kannte er sie etwa noch von damals? Nein, irgendetwas an ihr war ihm viel zu vertraut, doch es wollte ihm nicht einfallen was es war.

"Weißt du, der dunkle Lord... hat Zweifel an deiner Loyalität, ihm gegenüber."

"Zweifel?" fragte Harold plötzlich unglaubig. Er bekam leichte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und James bemerkte unruhig, wie sein Großvater Zeichen von Panik zeigte.

"A-aber wieso? Ich hab immer alles für ihn getan, oder etwa nicht? Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr alle ohne von Auroren erwischt zu werden, die Missionen ausführen kontet. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr die Informationen bekommt, die ihr brauchtet. Ich habe seine Leute freigesprochen, obwohl sie schuldig waren. Ich habe selber schon Schlammblüter umgebracht."

"Ja, und dafür hast du Jahre lang sein Vertrauen genossen," sprach Allan White weiter. Seine Stimme war gehoben und gefährlich.

"Aber in der letzten Zeit, sind immer mehr unserer Missionen gescheitert, MISSIONEN, VON DENEN DU BESCHEID WUSSTEST UND WEISST DU VON WEM SIE VEREITELT WUDEN? VON DEINEM SOHN."

"Michael?"

"Ja, Michael und Maria Potter, was für ein Glück, das sie ständig zur Stelle sind um die Schlammblüter zu retten."

"Allan, hör mir zu, das ist nicht so wie ihr denkt..."

"Harold, was ist das für ein Krach bei euch unten?" ertönte eine Frauenstimme und James zuckte zusammen, als er seine Großmutter die Treppe runter kommen sah. Melanie Potter, war eine hübsche, ältere Frau mit noch immer wunderschönen, braunen, kurzen Haaren. Sie hatte dieselben hasselnussbraunen Augen wie James und als er sie sah, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Es hatte schon fast vergessen, wie sie gewesen war...Er wußte was jetzt kommen würde und eigentlich wollte er das nicht sehen... Nein, es würde ihm nicht ersparrt bleiben. Er spürte, das Voldemort ihn zwingen würde, das noch mal mitanzusehen. Seine Großmutter hatte erst jetzt die 6 fremden Menschen bei ihm entdeckt und sah sie verwundert an.

"Was..."

Weiter kam sie nicht. Der Zauberstab der blonden Frau schellte zu ihr rüber.

"Avada Kedavra."

Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf ihren zierlichen Körper direkt auf der Brust. Sie gab ein ruckartiges "huh" von sich, dann fielen ihre Augen zu und sie flog die Treppe herunter zum Boden hinab und blieb regunglos liegen. Harold hatte sie alle mit großen, verängstigtem Blick angesehen. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde, da war sich James sicher, aber was ihn mehr erschreckte war... das sein Großvater... tatsächlich einer von ihnen war. Er war einer von den Menschen, die er sein ganzes Leben lang verachtet und gehasst hatte.

"Sie hat euch nichts getan, warum habt ihr das gemacht?" brüllte Harold außer sich vor Wut. Seine Stimme war so laut, dass James sich damals gefragt hatte, wieso sein Großvater so brüllte und er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er mit Anna hereingerannt kam und sie alle erblickten und er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Anna und er bei dem Anblick der toten Mrs. Potter zusammen zuckte und wie Anna's Blick dann zu der Frau schellte, die den Zauberstab gehalten hatte.

"Mum?" fragte sie schockiert.

James war zurückgewichen und gegen die Wand geprallt. Er hielt sich daran schief fest und spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller pochte, wie ihn eine hässliche Gänsehaut durchfuhr, wie das atmen immer schwerer fiel... Diese Frau... die ihn fast zu tode gequält hatte, die seine Großmutter umgebracht hatte... sie war Anna's Mutter? Er dachte ihre Eltern wären tot? Wieso... was?

"Ich weiß, James, du hast jetzt tausend Fragen," hörte er Voldemort wieder in mässigem Ton sprechen.

"Sieh es dir weiter an und du wirst verstehen."

Anna's Mutter hatte den Zauberstab nun von Mrs. Potter in Anna's Richtung gezogen und ihre eigene Tochter damit fixiert.

"Schade um dich," sprach sie ausdruckslos, als ob sie gar keine Gefühle bestitzen würde.

"Es hätte nicht soweit kommen müssen, Anna. Aber wir können keine Zeugen gebrauchen. Nicht mal... wenn sie meine eigene Tochter ist. "

"Nein," brüllte Harold Potter und hatte sich mit gezogenen Zauberstab schützend vor ihnen hingestellt.

"Ihr seit doch verrückt. Das ist deine eigene Tochter. Die zwei sind Kinder, sie können euch nichts tun. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr das tut."

"Nicht zulassen?" fragte nun Allan White und hatte sich wie die anderen Todesser auch, mit gezogenen Zauberstab um sie herumgestellt und damit umzingelt.

"Du hast keine andere Wahl. Die Familie Potter wird nicht mehr lange existieren. Ohne deine Frau, dich und diesen kleinen Belger hinter dir... bleiben nur noch dein Sohn und seine Frau... Wie lange glaubst du brauchen wir um auch sie zu töten? Dann wird es niemanden von euch mehr geben. Niemand, der diese Schlammblüter beschützt.Ihr seit eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft."

Harold Potter lachte bitter auf.

"Da irrst du dich. Es gibt tausende wie uns und sie werden euch vernichten. Eines Tages, wird dieser Kampf zu ihren Gunsten ausgehen und ihr werdet als Verlierer da stehen."

„Ach ja? Du wirst das wohl kaum mehr miterleben," lachte Allan auf, doch noch bevor sie handeln konnten hatte Harold seinen Fluch losgelassen.

"Impedimenta!" 4 der 6 Todesser riss es rücklings von den Beinen und sie fielen zu Boden. Die anderen beiden hatten Flüche losgelassen und Harold Potter flog von den Kindern weg, etwa 2 Meter weiter über die Couch auf den Boden. James und Anna hatten, von Panik befallen, versucht wieder zum Garten zu rennen, doch jemand schnitt ihnen den Weg ab. Es war Anna's Mutter, die sich direkt vor der Tür aufgebaut hatte und sie mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.

"Bring's endlich hinter dir, Inga," brüllte Allan White seiner Frau zu, während er und die anderen sich mit James Großvater duellierten. Die beiden Kleinen hatten sich immer mehr von der Frau entfernt und standen nun gut 2 Meter von ihr weg wieder im Wohnzimmer drinn.

"Avada Kedavra," rief diese mit einem ausdrucklosen Gesicht. Der grüne Strahl schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs auf Anna zu, doch James hatte sie mit sich runtergerissen und der Strahl verfehlte sie um knapp einen Milimeter. Jemand schrie auf...

Als Anna und James sich wieder aufrichteten... lag Allan White tot am Boden...

"Impedimenta."

James sah das der Zauberstab der Frau nun auf ihn gerichtet war. Noch bevor es handeln konnte, riss es ihn von den Beinen und er fiel meter weiter weg von Anna wieder auf dem Boden auf. Es fühlte sich an als ob ihm jemand den Arm gebrochen hätte oder mit einem Hammer kurz auf ihn eingedroschen hätte.

"Avada Kedavra," schrie sie und wieder zeigte der Zauberstab auf James. Er erinnerte sich, dass er damals glaubte, dass es nun aus war, dass er sterben würde doch dann spürte er eine Hand, die ihn wegzog und der Fluch traf ins leere.Sein Großvater hatte ihn wegziehen können, doch dabei stürzten beide gegen die Glasvase, die in tausend Scherben zersplitterte. James rechter Oberarm begann zu bluten. Eine Narbe hatte sich dort entlang gezogen, als er auf die Scherben gefallen war. Aber sein Großvater hatte ihn das Leben gerettet. James stellte erleichtert fest, das Harold Potter es geschafft hatte, die übrigen 4 Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzten. Sie lagen nun überall verstreut und bewußtlos an allen möglichen Stellen und da Allan White tot war, gab es nur noch Inga White, die versuchte sie zu töten.

"Stupor," hörte er noch einen Fluch kommen, der ihn traf, dann fiel er ins schwarze. Aber hier stand er nun mit dabei und konnte erleben, was danach wirklich passiert war.

Anna stand noch immer mitten im Raum, ihren Blick jedoch starr auf den toten Körper ihres Vaters gerichtet, dessen Augen kalt und weit aufgerissen waren. Er hatte noch nicht sterben wollen, der Tot kam zu plötzlich. Dieses kleine Mädchen, das gerade mal 12 Jahre alt war, zitterte am ganzen Körper und schien noch gar nicht zu verstehen, was eigentlich gerade vor sich ging. Wie denn auch? Wie soll man in dem Alter verstehen, dass die eigenen Eltern einen umbringen wollten, dass der eigene Vater nun gestorben war, von einem Fluch, den sie damals nicht gekannt hatten. Ihre Mutter kam näher und ihr Zauberstab war auf ihre Tochter fixiert, die mit glasigen Augen und abwesendem Blick ihren toten Vater anstarrte.

„Anna, geh weg von ihr," rief Harold Potter immer weder, aber sie hörte ihn nicht. So leer wie Anna's Augen drein blickten, stand sie unter Schock und bemerkte nicht wie Inga White langsam auf sie zuschritt.

"Sie wird dich töten... Anna, Schatz, bitte..."

Sie hörte immer noch nicht. Ihre Mutter war nun ganz in ihrer Nähe.

"Lass sie in Ruhe, Inga," rief sein Großvater und war zu der kleinen hergelaufen. Er hatte sie schützend hinter sich geschoben und Inga mit seinem Zauberstab fixiert.

"Sie ist deine eigene Tochter, verdammt noch mal. Wie kannst du ihr sowas antun?"

"Als ob mich das stören würde."

"Du würdest dein eigen Fleisch und Blut zerstören? Nur für etwas so lächerliches?"

"Ich würde noch viel mehr tun für den dunklen Lord. Willst du mich etwa töten? Dann tu's... Es wird dir nichts bringen, das weißt du, Harold. Nicht wahr? Crucio..."

Harold riss es von Anna weg auf den Boden hinab. Er zuckte schreiend vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er schrie so laut er konnte, versuchte den Schmerz hinauszubrüllen.

"Nein, hör auf..." schrie Anna als sie das sah. In ihren Augen konnte James nun Angst erkennen. Das ihre Mutter James Großvater quälte schien sie aus dem Schockzustand wachgerüttel zu haben.

"Hör auf... bitte..." flehte das Mädchen immer wieder, aber ihre Mutter hörte nicht auf und Harold Potter schrie weiter. Seine Augen waren auf Anna gerichtet, seine Hand zu ihr ausgestreckt, als ob er sie anfassen wollte.

"Anna..." krächzte er zwischen den Schreien.

"Tu es..."

Doch diese schüttelte verneinend und schockiert den Kopf.

"Tu... es... BITTEEEE."

Er schrie wieder laut auf als Inga White den Zauber verstärke. In ihren Augen glitzerte eine sadistische Kälte auf. Sie fand definitiv Gefallen daran, andere vor Schmerz krümmend auf den Boden zu sehen. James wußte nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, in der Inga White vor Vergnügen zu lachen begann, in der Anna schon Tränen in den Augen bekam, während sie immer wieder leise vor sich hinsagte, ihre Mutter solle aufhören und dann... wurden die Schreie seines Gorßvaters immer leiser und leiser...

"Anna..." krächzte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. "Tu es..."

Mit zitternden Händen konnte James sehen wie sie ihren Zauberstab hielt und ihn auf ihre Mutter fixierte, die von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie war viel zu vertieft in ihrer Folter.

"Stu-Stupor!" schrie Anna mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Inga White flog mit voller Kraft hinter und stieß in eine silberne Rüstung, die Harold Potter als Dekoration in seinem Wohnzimmer hingestellt hatte. Inga stieß einen schmerzvolle Schrei aus. Dann war Stille und Anna öffnete ihre Augen langsam wieder. Sie atmete immer heftiger ein und aus, ihre Hände zitterten noch immer und sie stellte erst jetzt fest was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihre Mutter... nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt, wie es der Fluch eigentlich bewirken sollte. Sie hatte sie getötet. Inga White lag blutend auf dem Ritter, dessen Schwert sie aufgespießt hatte. Ihre Augen waren weit offen, ihr Körper hing schlaff am Schwert ohne sich noch mal zu regen.

"An---na..." krächzte Harold Potter. Anna blickte zur Seite von wo aus die Stimme kam und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er lag vollkommen bewegungsunfähig da, als wäre er schon lange tot.Seine Augen sperrweitoffen. Wenn sie ihn nicht sprechen hörte,würde sie glauben, er wäre tot. Sie krabbelte sofort zu ihm rüber und ließ sich mit tränenübersähtem Gesicht zu ihm nieder.

"Opa Potter..." sagte sie kurzatmig, ihre Hände zitterten als sie seine Hand nahm.

"Ich... was soll ich tun? Ich hab...Opa Potter...Ich habe meine Mutter getötet..."

"Nein...du hast...richtig gehandelt. Ich... habe keine Zeit mehr..."

"Nein, du wirst leben. Ich hole Hilfe..."

Aber Harold hielt sie an der Hand fest und zog sie wieder zu sich hinab.

"Nein, Anna, er wird gleich kommen... sag James... nichts... von... all dem. Er soll seinen Großvater... so in Erinnerung... behalten...Bitte... Mach dir um... um deine Mutter keine Sorgen. Anna... du bist wie sie ...auch..."

"Alles muß man selber machen, wie Harold?"

Diese zischende Stimme konnte nur einem gehören. Voldemort befand sich nun bei ihnen. Allein seine Anwesenheit ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und James bemerkte, wie seine Wut auf diesen Mann noch mehr wuchs.

"Kann es sein, Harold, dass du glaubst dieses kleine Mädchen könnte dich retten? Wie lächerlich."

"Anna..." krächzte Harold, ohne auf den dunklen Lord zu achten, der zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Du hast nichts getan. Deine Mutter war..."

"Imperio." Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab auf Anna gerichtet. "Töte ihn. Jetzt..."

"Anna, kämpf dagegen an," sagte Harold hastig zu ihr, seine Augen nun von Panik befallen.

"Kämpf dagegen an, Mädchen. Du kannst das. Wehr dich, bitte!"

"Töte ihn... Erhebe deinen Zauberstab..."

Und Anna tat wie ihr geheisen. Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harold Potter.

„Anna! Du trägst keine Schuld! Vergiß das nicht! Du trägst keine Schuld!"

"Avada Kedavra." Der grüne Strahl traf Harold Potter mitten auf die Brust.

Er gab ein kurzes Huh von sich und dann gar nichts mehr. Als ob das Leben mit diesem Laut aus ihm gewichen war. Als Anna aus dieser Trance erwachte, sah sie sich entsetzt mit dem Zauberstab neben Harold Potter kniend, seine Augen schockiert weit aufgerissen und sie hörte Voldemorts triuphierendes Lachen.

"Gut gemacht, Mädchen. Gut gemacht... Du scheinst doch noch zu etwas gebrauchen zu sein... Imperio... töte James Potter... Töte den Jungen."

Und Anna hatte ihren Zauberstab gegen James erhoben, der sich nicht hätte wehren können, denn er lag noch immer bewußtlos auf dem Boden.

"Töte James Potter...töte James Potter..."

Sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um den Fluch loszulassen, da wurde mit einem mal die Tür aufgerissen und man sah duzende Auroren hereinrennen, an vorderster Stelle Michael und Maria Potter. Er sah wie sein Vater auf den toten Leichnahm seiner Mutter blickte, dann auf die Leiche seines Vaters und schließlich zu seinem Sohn, der sich auch nicht mehr regte.

„Duuuuuuuu!" sagte er verachtend.

Voldemort lachte sie hinterlistig an.

„Auf ein nächstes mal, Michael..."

Und mit einem Plopp apparierte er vom Anwesen.

"Anna..."

Michael Potter war außer sich vor Verzweiflung als er auf sie zuging und ihr den Zauberstab wegnahm.

James wurde von dem Sog wieder mitgerissen und tauchte in der Wirklichkeit auf. Sein Atem war sehr flach, sein Herz schien gar nicht mehr zu schlagen. Er... hatte es nicht verstanden... warum Anna all die Jahre nicht über dieses Erlebnis sprechen wollte und nun... war alles einleuchtend. Warum seine Eltern sich so verhalten haben, warum Anna all die Jahre so komisch wegen ihren Eltern war, warum...alles so gekommen war...

"Jetzt verstehst du, warum nur Narren, ihre Leute Freunde nennen. Freundschaft existiert nicht. Macht ist das, was über allem steht."

Voldemort lachte eiskalt auf. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er spürte, wie seine Nerven angegriffen wurden, wie sich Schmerz durch sie hinweg zog, doch er ignorierte sie. Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Er wollte widerstehen und stark sein. Das alles nun hocherhobenen Hauptes akzeptieren und verstehen, doch... der Schmerz wurde immer stärker und er selber wurde unter ihnen immer kleiner und schwächer. Es fühlte sich grauenvoll an und jeder Nerv in seinem Körper begann das unsagbare Gefühl in seinen Hirn, in sein Herz zu leiten.

"Du solltest dich nicht dagegen wehren, James. Ich dachte, ich hätte es beim letzten mal geschafft, aber offenbar war es nicht genug."

"Nicht genug... was?" fragte er und versuchte den Schmerz jetzt schon krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Sein Blut schien förmlich zu pochen, sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und auch in seinem Kopf breiteten sich unglaubliche Schmerzen aus, als ob jemand mit einem Hammer darin Löcher schlagen wollte. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, als ob man seine Luftröhre abgeschnitten hätte und nichts mehr durchkommen konnte. Er schellte mit seiner Hand zu seinem Herz, das höllisch weh tat. Ein Gefühl der merkwürdigen Leere machte sich in seinem Körper breit und er konnte es nicht aufhalten, nicht vertreiben, nicht mehr ignorieren. Kraftlos sank er zuerst auf die Knie nieder, dann auf alle Viere und schließlich lag er keuchend auf dem Boden.

"Nimm es hin. Lass es in dich rein und wehr dich nicht länger... Lass es einfach zu... Ja... so ist es gut.."

Und noch während er die triumphierende Stimme des dunklen Lords vernahm, wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er sackte zusammen.

„Leb wohl, Gryffindor," war das letzte, was er noch vernahm.

Währenddessen in Hogwarts.

Nachdem Dumbledore den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verlassen hatte, blieben alle erst mal ruhig stehen. Lilli wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie fühlte sich merkwürdig hohl ohne James. Und irgendwie schien sie Angst davor zu haben, dass ihre Freunde sie mit Fragen bombadieren würden, die sie in diesem Moment sowieso nicht beantworten könnte.

"Lils... Vielleicht... möchtest du dich erst mal ausruhen?" fragte Anna vorsichtig.

Die angesprochene nickte leicht abwesend und humpelte hinauf. Anna und Alice verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und liefen Lilli nach um ihr in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu helfen. Sie hatte sich sofort auf ihr Bett gelegt und den Mädels den Rücken zugedreht.

„Lils!" begann Anna vorsichtig. Sie bekam keine Antwort von der Freundinn und warf Alice einen fragenden Blick zu, die ihr verstehend zunickte. Vielleicht sollten sie ihr einfach etwas Zeit lassen, bis sie von selbst auf die Freunde zukam? Zu etwas zwingen wollten sie sie jedenfalls nicht. Beide wollten gerade raus gehen als sie hörten wie Lilli zu weinen begann.

Sie weinte sehr leise und wollte so wie es aussieht auch nicht, dass man sie hörte, aber Anna wollte nicht einfach weg hören. Alice verstand Anna auch ohne Worte und ging schon mal hinaus während Anna zurück zu Lilli ging und sich vorsichtig auf ihr Bett setzte. Nur einen winzigen Augenblick zögerte sie es zu tun, dann legte sie sich zu ihr hin, schlang ihren rechten Arm um Lilli's rechte Seite und drückte sie liebevoll an sich heran.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Lils... Du bist nicht allein...Du mußt jetzt nichts sagen... aber du sollst wissen, dass wir alle für dich da sind... Ich auch, ganz egal, wann du mich brauchst..."

Und ganz langsam, hatte Lilli ihren Arm mit der linken Hand ergriffen und sie damit an sich gedrückt. Sie brauchte ihre Freundinn nun mehr denn jeh und sie war dankbar, das Anna das erkannt hatte und bei ihr blieb auch ohne das sie sie darum bat. Das zittern ihres Körpers hörte mit der Zeit auf, ihr Atmen wurde langsamer und gleichmässiger. Sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen und vielleicht auch langsam den Schlaf zu finden. Als Anna bemerkte, dass sie endlich eingeschlafen war, stieg aus dem Bett, legte die Decke über den eingerollten Körper ihrer Freundinn und ging zu den anderen herunter. Frank war noch immer bei ihnen und auch die Marauder waren nicht weggegangen.

"Hey," grüßte Alice sie erwartungsvoll. "Wie geht's ihr?"

Anna schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihnen dazu.

"Nicht gut... sie schläft jetzt, ein Glück. Ich wollt sie noch nicht darauf ansprechen was passiert ist. Und ihr? Wie gehts euch jetzt?"

Eigentlich hatte sie eher Sirius damit gemeint als alle anderen und ihr Blick ruhte auch auf ihn. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wie soll's uns schon gehen? Dumbledore sagte zwar dass sie eine groß angelegte Suche eingeleitet hätten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn finden werden. Das tun die doch nur, auf Mr. Potters Befehl hin. Immerhin ist James sein Sohn. Wäre es jemand anders, hätten sie die Suche längst aufgegeben."

"Warum haben sie nur Lilli gefunden? Warum sind vorher alle abgehauen? Und vor allem... wieso hat er diesmal nur James mitgenommen?" fragte Alice nachdenklich. Alle nickten um zu zeigen, das sie sich diese Frage auch stellten.

"Warum hatte das überhaupt so lang gedauert?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht. "Ich mein, die haben doch fast Stunden gebraucht um sie zu retten..."

"Wer weiß das schon... Bürokraten eben. Die brauchen doch ne Erlaubnis um mit dem Finger in der Nase bohren zu dürfen," kommentierte Frank müde.

"Naja... ich kehr mal besser zum Unterricht zurück. Bringt ja nichts hier zu stitzten und zu warten... "

"Ich komm mit," sagte Alice und stand gleichfalls auf.

"Ähm, Anna? Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn Lilli wieder wach ist?"

"Klar... bis später."

Frank und Alice waren wieder raus gegangen und die Maurauder saßen nun allein mit Anna in dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle anderen Schüler saßen noch im Unterricht aber die Freunde wollten jetzt nicht hingehen. Keiner von ihnen hätte jetzt einem Lehrer zuhören können, wo ihnen gleichzeitig tausende Fragen im Gehirn herum schwirrten. Wo die Angst um ihren Freund sie bedrückte und sie an nichts anderes denken konnten als an das, was ihm womöglich noch bevor stand. Allein der Gedanke an die Folter versetzte sie alle in eine beängstigende Stille.


	26. Chapter 26

Und weiter gehts "

jasey: Hi Süße :) +rotwerd+ Danke :) Freut mich wenn dir das Chap gefallen hat, zumal Sex ja eigentlich ein heikles Thema ist O.o. Armer Remus, der ist bei mir wirklich ganz üble weggekommen +schock+g+ Ja, das ist wirklich lang her. Beim Lesen hab ich mich über manche Passagen selbst gewundert, dass ich das geschrieben hatte +lol+ Aber schön, dass du's nochmal lesen kannst, ohne dabei mächtig zu gähnen O.o Dickes Bussi :)

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Fand's richtig schrecklich und ich hätte sogar Geld darauf gewettet, dass Dumbi noch net abkackt +heul+ Aber okay, ein Glück hab ich's net getan +g+ Ich wart aber noch auf die Deutsche Version, weil ich's dann besser versteh und nochmal besser lesen kann :) +nicknick+ Wie lang hast du fürs 6. Buch gebraucht+g+ Dickes Bussi :)

VanHelsing: Hiho :) +rotwerd+ och mensch, ich fühl mich so schuldig, dass ich an DarkBreath nicht weiterschreibe, wo ihr alle echt voll lüüb zu mir seits :( Nochmalsorry :( Voldemort hat Lilli verschont, weil er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Die Auroren sind nur wenige Augenblicke später gekommen und ein Mord dauert doch etwas länger +lol+ HDL :) +knuddel+ Greetz :)

Here we go again:

Chap 26: endless Pain, but finally Hope

Als James wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er ein merkwürdiges Stechen in seinem Inneren... nein, es kam vom Rücken. Er fühlte mit der Hand danach und spürte einen neuen dünnen Verband. Er war neu bandagiert worden und dazu noch äußerst stümperhaft. Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer und er mußte die Zähne zusammen kneifen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, während er sich aufrichtete. Er befand sich wieder in dem Zimmer, das Denkarium stand auch noch da und er trug auch noch seine Brille.Na, wenigstens hat er mir die gelassen, wenn er mich schon wie'n Steak ständig aufschlitzen muss, dachte James und saß nun auf der Bettkante. Aus Voldemorts Worten schloss er, dass sie es wohl wieder versucht hatten, dieses ETWAS aus ihm heraus zu holen und das es zum wiederholten male nicht ging. Allerdings fühlte er sich, als ob sie diese Prozedur bereits ein duzend mal angewandt hätten. Er sah sich um und bemerkte das das Fenster noch immer geöffnet war. Sollte er es vielleicht probieren? Vielleicht wollte Voldemort ihn ja nur Angst machen? Er würde es hier in Gefangenschaft jedenfalls nicht ewig durchhalten, da war er sich sicher. Irgendwann würde Voldemort dieses ETWAS aus ihm herausholen und dann würde er sterben, wenn er nicht vorher schon an diesem bescheuerten Ritual verreckte. Er begann sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern, an das was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Er wußte nicht ob es wahr war, aber er fühlte, dass es ein Funken Wahrheit in sich trug. Es erklärte soviel. Anna hatte unter Voldemorts Imperius-Fluch seinen Großvater umgebracht, der ein ehemaliger Todesser war und sie hatte ihre eigene Mutter umgebracht. Er wußte nur, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren, er wußte nicht, das sie sie umgebracht hatte.Deswegen schämte sie sich so, deswegen machte sie ein so großes Geheimnis daraus.

Moment mal, kam es ihm wie ein Blitz in den Sinn, Anna's Mutter, Inga White... er hat sie doch vorhin oder gestern oder vorgestern, er hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl und wußte auch nicht wie lange er nun geschlafen hatte, doch er wußte, dass er sie lebend gesehen hat. Inga White war nicht tot... Sie war diejenige, die ihm seinen Rücken die ganze Zeit ein neues Narbenmuster gab. Aber im Denkarium... war sie tot... das Schwert hatte sie aufgespießt... wie konnte sie jetzt wieder quicklebendig herum rennen und ihn foltern? Anna... sie hatte seinen Großvater getötet, warum hat sie ihm das nie gesagt? Er dachte all die Jahre, dass es die Todesser waren, was ja auch der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn sie es nicht erledigt hätte.

Mit 12 Jahren einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf jemanden zu hetzten, wie ging das? Sie konnten sich damals doch kaum verteidigen, wie konnte sie einen so starken Zauber in einem so jungen Alter aussprechen, der auch noch wirkte? Er wußte nicht was er von all dem halten sollte. Er kannte Anna schon seit Ewigkeiten, genau so lange wie Sirius, Remus und Peter. Sie waren die besten Freunde. Wieso hat sie ihm nie die Wahrheit gesagt? Oder... log Voldemort etwa doch? Zuzutrauen wärs ihm. Was hat Anna damals noch gleich zu ihm gesagt? Als sie in der Gryffindorkabine standen?

stattdessen hetzt er dich gegen uns auf. Siehst du dass denn nicht, James... Er versucht sich dein Vertrauen zu erschleichen und dich gegen uns aufzuhetzten, gegen Dumbledore, gegen deine Eltern, gegen UNS, deinen Freunden.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf als ob er dadurch den Gedanken wegschleudern könnte. Anna hatte Recht. Er kennt seine Freunde schon so lange. Voldemort wollte nur Zwietracht sähen.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und wieder war es Voldemort der herein kam. James stand gar nicht erst auf als er ihn sah, wie er auf ihn zuschritt.

"Wie ich sehe... hast du dich sehr schnell wieder erholt.Erstaunlich... Wirklich erstaunlich."

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte James gelangweilt. Er hatte absolut keine Lust auf Smalltalk, nachdem sein Rücken ihn nun fast in den Wahnsinn trieb vor Schmerzen. Jede einzelne Bewegung ließ eine Qual durch seine Adern schießen.

"Warte, Warte, Warte, Warte," sagte er auf einmal belustigt, als ihn ein Gedanke durchfuhr.

"Ich weiss es... Ähm... es hat wieder nicht geklappt und... deswegen... wollen Sie mir jetzt was neues zeigen und zwar diesmal über... Sirius? Oder doch Lilli? Oder vielleicht Remus? Oder darfs wieder Anna sein?... Richtig? Mensch, Voldi, ich hab deine Spielchen satt. Ganz gleich was du mir zeigst, es wird mir egal sein. Von mir aus bringen wir es sofort hinter uns, also töte mich schon."

Okay, saudummer Satz, den er sich besser gesparrt hätte, aber das verstand er erst nachdem er schon gesprochen hatte. Für diese Art zu reden könnte er sich manchmal richtig eine runter hauen. Zuerst reden, dann denken, das würde ihn noch irgendwann den Hals brechen. Voldemort sagte nichts, sondern ging um ihn herum auf die andere Seite, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

"Lilli Evans..."

"Sie können über sie sagen, was sie wollen. Es ändert rein gar nichts an meinen Gefühlen. Mir ist es egal, ob Lilli mich früher gehasst hat, mir ist es egal, wie weh sie mir vielleicht getan hat. Was zählt ist das hier und jetzt und ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie können gern mit Sirius, Remus und Peter weitermachen, und es käme auf dasselbe hinaus. Ihr Psychogelaber interessiert mich nicht die Bohne."

Voldemort hatte für einen Augenblick nichts gesagt. Vielleicht hat es ihm ja die Sprache verschlagen, überlegte James kurz.

"Crucio."

James fiel vom Bett auf den Boden hinab, kniete keuchend auf dem Teppich und zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Er krümmte sich auf dem eiskalten Boden, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kniff seine Zähne zusammen um es zu ertragen. Bloß nicht schreien. Der Schmerz würde verklingen, er würde verklingen, er würde irgendwann schon aufhören... und er hörte auf.

"Ich wollte es auf die einfache Tour, aber wenn du es lieber so haben möchtest, können wir das auch tun..." hörte er Voldemorts zischende Stimme an seinem Ohr. Er beschwor Seile herauf, die sich um James Hände wickelten und sie festbunden. Zu fest.

"WHITE," hörte James Voldemort lauthals brüllen. Die blonde Hexe kam wieder herein.

"Er gehört dir... tu was du willst... aber lass ihn am leben bis ich das hab was ich will."

"Ja, my Lord."

Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und James wusste das Voldemort den Raum verlassen hatte. Er ahnte dass Inga White wohl kaum besser als Voldemort sein dürfte. Allein schon, dass sie bereit war bedingungslos und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ihre eigene Tochter umzubringen oder dass sie keinerlei Gefühle zeigte, als ihr Mann durch IHREN Todesffluch starb, zeigte James, wie grausam sie war. Und dummerweise jagte es ihm eine tiefe Angst in sein Herz ein.

"Na, Miss White..." sagte er als er sah wie sie sich zu ihm hinabkniete und mit ihrem Blick von oben bis unten begutachtete, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Art, wie sie ihn am besten physischen Schmerz zufügen könnte.

"Und ich war mir auch noch sicher, Anna hätte sie getötet... Ihre Tochter macht sich Jahrelang die schlimmsten Vorwürfe und sie laufen quicklebendig als Todesser umher und quälen ihre Freunde... Wie kann man eigentlich mit dieser Tatsache leben?"

"Ich kanns... und bei solchen Freunden... ist mir schon klar, warum meine Tochter eine solche Missgeburt geworden ist. Eine Schande für ihre eigene Art."

"Missgeburt? Sie bezeichnen Anna als Missgeburt? Sie ist tausend mal besser als SIE... Sie hat ein Herz, was ihnen fehlt. Sie hat Freunde, etwas, das sie niemals haben werden... Sie hat Würde! Etwas, das ihnen wohl nie gegeben wurde..."

Keine Reaktion von ihr. James hatte die ganze Zeit etwas erwartet. Ein Kontra oder eine Unterbrechung, aber die Frau tat nichts. Er haßte es auf etwas zu warten, was unvermeidlich war.

„Ehrlich..."

James verzog seinen Mundwinkel und zwang sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Auch wenn er wußte was er gleich dafür kommen würde, mußte er das vorher los werden.

"Wenn Blödheit lang machen würde, könnten sie kniend von der Dachrinne saufen...Mhpff..."

Er schloss krampfhaft seine Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen als der Cruciatus Fluch erneut über ihm kam.

"Nach einer Unterredung mit mir werden wir ja sehen... wer hier kniend von der Dachrinne saufen kann... Potter..."

Er wollte schreien, er wollte seinem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen aber... seine Freunde... Sirius, Anna, Remus, Peter... und seine Eltern... und... Lilli... er würde sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Doch er wollte, das sie stolz auf ihn sind, wollte, das sie wissen, das er nicht einfach aufgegeben hat als es zu Ende ging und so beschloss er, den Schmerz zu ertragen, ganz gleich wie stark und wie unvollstellbar es wurde... er würde nicht... aufgeben... Es wurde immer schlimmer, immer stärker. Er sprach es nicht. Es war nur in seinen Gedanken, die Bitte, dass es endlich aufhören möge... Dass irgendetwas geschehen mag. Aber es passierte nichts außer, dass er glaubte, gleich würde sein Herz stehen bleiben.

„Und wenn du glaubst, dass das hier schlimm ist, Potter. Dann kennst du mich nicht gut genug!"

Nun waren schon fast 2 Tage vergangen und noch immer keine Nachricht vom Ministerium. Dumbledore hatte den Freunden immer wieder gesagt, das sie alles tun würden, was in ihrer Macht stand, aber mittlerweile glaubte Sirius ja eher, dass er das nur sagte um sie abzuwimmeln. Sie lauerten ihm fast nach jeder Stunde auf um mehr zu erfahren, aber eher würde Malfoy mit ihm nen Steptanz auf dem Quidditchfeld hinlegen, bevor Dumbledore ihnen Neuigkeiten vom Ministerium mitteilte.

Sie mußten nun wieder am Unterricht teil nehmen, immerhin war dies ihr Abschlussjahr und jeder von ihnen mußte am Ende die Prüfungen für die Utze ablegen. Lilli saß gelangweilt in allen Stunden drin und paßte gar nicht richtig auf. Anna bemerkte, wie sie mit der Feder auf dem Pergament auf und ab kritzelte ohne dass es einen Sinn ergab. Ihren Augen zufolge, war sie gar nicht richtig da... sie machte sich Sorgen, wie alle anderen auch. Bei Zaubereigeschichte saß die Hälfte der Klasse schlafend da und auch Anna wäre fast eingepennt, wenn sie nicht etwas am Kopf getroffen hätte. Sie hob ihren Kopf von ihren Armen, auf dessen sie gepennt hatte und erblickte einen Zettel. Zweifellos von Sirius, der neben Remus saß und mit dem Finger auf sich selbst zeigte.

Lilli?

Anna warf einen Blick auf sie. Sie saß da und paßte auf... zumindest körperlich, aber in Gedanken war sie längst woanders. Den langsam kommendenen Tränen zufolge, dachte sie eindeutig wieder an James.

Sie hat gestern nicht geschlafen. Hat den ganzen Abend geweint.Und wie gehts euch?

Machen uns Sorgen um Prongs. Überlegen gerade ob wir nicht wieder nen Slytherin ausquetschen sollen. Malfoy weiss es bestimmt

Ja, aber der ist jetzt nicht mehr so blöd um allein duschen zu gehen und außerdem hab ich das ungute Gefühl, das noch Rache von ihm folgen wird.

Das ist mir egal. Hast du etwa Angst?

Nein. Hast du schon mal was davon gehört: Zweimal funktoniert der Trick nicht

Also sollen wir hier sitzten und warten? Ist das dein Vorschlag?

Und was sonst? Dumbledore lässt uns aus Hogwarts doch gar nicht raus.

Ich könnte mich als Hund durch den verbotenen Wald über die Berge durchschlagen.

Und wozu? Weisst du eigentlich wie lang du dann brauchst? Und wenn du draussen bist, was tust du dann? Mensch, Sirius, siehs doch ein: Wir KÖNNEN jetzt nichts tun. Wir haben absolut keine Ahnung wo er sich befinden könnte.

Hast ja Recht

Ich denke, wir haben keine andere Wahl als es Mr. Potter zu überlassen, seinen Sohn zu finden. Er ist nicht blöd. Er will ihn genau so zurück haben wie wir.

Und was ist, wenn er ihn nicht findet? Wenn er zu spät kommt? Wenn Prongs bis dahin stirbt?

Anna las die Nachricht und blickte zu ihm rüber. Seine schwarzen Augen waren in jenem Moment voller Sorge und Angst. Normalerweise sah man Sirius Black immer heiter und gutaussehend beim Späßchen treiben oder flirten. Er schaffte es, wie kein anderer, die Frisur so hinzukriegen, dass ihm wenige Strähnchen äußerst elegant ins Gesicht fielen. Für alle Mädchen der Schule war er absolut begehrenswert, aber heute, sah er müde und fahl aus. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und Augenringe hatten sich in dem sonst so wunderschönem Gesicht breit gemacht.

Anna wollte gerade antworten, als das Ende der Stunde kam. Die Freunde packten ihre Sachen und gingen gemeinsam aus dem Flur hinaus. Stillschweigend gingen sie ihren Weg zu Verwandlung. Keiner von ihnen hatte besondere Lust über irgendetwas unwichtiges zu sprechen, wo die Sorge um ihren Freund praktisch die ganze Zeit mit ihnen mitging.

"Hey, Bruderherz..."

Alle waren stehen geblieben als sie die Stimme als die von Regulus wiedererkannten. Sirius "heißgeliebten" Bruder. Er und Anna drehten sich um, während Lilli an der Wand stehen blieb und auf sie wartete und Remus und Peter zu ihnen hinter blickte.

"Ja?"

Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. Er hätte ihn als sonst irgendwas bezeichnen können, aber Sirius war momentan nicht in der Laune nen Slytherin zu beleidigen.

"Hast du was zu sagen, dann tu's gleich. Wir haben besseres zu tun, als dein Geschwätz anzuhören."

"Ach ja?"

Regulus grinste. Es war dasselbe Grinsen wie an jenem Abend als er ihn mit Anna knutschend auf den Ländereien erwischt hatte und es war nicht gut. Es war ganz und gar nicht gut. Regulus war das genaue Gegenteil von Sirius. Er war klein, abgemagert, völlig blass im Gesicht und ähnelte einem Quälgeist, so nervend war sein Auftreten.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt... wo den dein bester Freund, wie hießt er doch gleich? James Potter?... Ja, wo ist er eigentlich abgeblieben? Hab ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen..."

"..."

Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber dies war nun mehr aus Wut, als aus ignoranz. Sirius hatte seine Hände bereits zu Fäusten geballt, bereit sich bei einem einzigen falschen Wort sofort auf seinen eigenen Bruder zu stürzen.

"Sonst hängt ihr doch alle wie'n Ameisenhaufen zusammen, ach nein... stimmt ja..."

Sirius, Anna und nun auch Lilli, Remus und Peter sahen ihn mit fragendem Blick an, sich darüber wundernd, was er denn nun schon wieder für ein Schmarn von sich geben würde. Regulus hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als ob es ihm gerade erst dummerweise eingefallen wäre.

"Er wird nicht zurück kommen. Weil der dunkle Lord in ihn diesem Moment das HERZ raus reißt..."

"Du verdammter..."

Sirius hatte sich ohne zu zögern auf seinen Bruder gestürzt und ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Es war nicht genug das Regulus niederfiel. Er prügelte weiter auf den jüngeren Black ein. Ganz egal, wie schmerzhaft dies für seine Faust war.

"Sirius, nein," rief Anna und wollte ihn verzweifelt zurück halten, während Remus, Peter und Lilli schockiert daneben standen und offenbar nicht realisierten, dass ihr bester Freund gerade seinen eigenen Bruder totprügeln wollte.

"Remus, jetzt helft mir doch, verdammt noch mal," rief sie ihm zu und erst jetzt war auch er hergekommen und half ihr Sirius von Regulus runter zu ziehen, der nun eine aufgeplatze Lippe besaß. Dieser wischte sich das bißchen Blut von der Lippe und lachte ihnen noch immer fies zu.

"Ich sagte dir schon, Sirius. Du stehst auf der falschen Seite... Der dunkle Lord hat ihn längst beiseite geschafft. Ihr braucht gar nicht erst zu hoffen, dass er zurück kommt. Wahrscheinlich taucht seine vermoderte Leiche in einigen Wochen, irgendwo in einem Sumpf ..."

Und plötzlich traf ihn ein zweiter Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht, aber es war nicht Sirius, der nach ihm geschlagen hat und auch nicht Anna... Sie blickten neben sich und sahen, dass es LILLI war.

"HALT DEINE MIESE KLAPPE... DU WEISST VON GAR NICHTS UND BIST NUR JEMAND, DER VON DINGEN SPRICHT, VON DENEN ER KEINE AHNUNG HAT. WENN DU ES NÄMLICH WÜßTEST, DANN WÜRDEST DU NICHT UM DEN HEIßEN BREI REDEN UND UNS ENDLICH SAGEN, WAS DEIN BESCHEUERTER LORD VON IHM WILL UND WARUM ER IHN SOLCHE VERDAMMTEN LÜGEN ERZÄHLT. NUR WEIL DU SIRIUS UND JAMES NIE DAS WASSER REICHEN KONNTEST, BENIMMST DU DICH WIE DAS LETZTE ARSCHLOCH. DU KOTZT MICH AN."

Die Freunde standen überrascht daneben und blickten für einen Augenblick ziemlich verwundert drein, jedoch angenehm verwundert. So kannten sie ihre Lilli sehr selten, dass sie so aus der Haut fahren konnte. Regulus schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand ohne auf diesen Kommentar zu achten. Lilli schnaubte wütend auf und wandte sich dann schließlich Sirius zu.

"Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber dein Bruder ist der widerlichste Angeber, den ich jeh getroffen habe."

"Lilli?" sagte dieser und setzte das wohl erste Lächeln, seit Tagen auf. Anna bemerkte erfreut, dass er jetzt wieder mehr dem Sirius Black ähnelte, den sie kannte und mochte.

"Das war ein super Schlag... Ich liebe es, wenn du so aus dich heraus gehst..."

Und vielleicht war auch dies das erste Lächeln in Lilli's Gesicht seit den schlimmen Erlebnissen.

Gut, nun war es klar. James fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein Mensch, sondern wie eine ausgelaugte Laborratte. Er wußte nicht genau, was sie alles an ihm ausprobiert hatte, damit er sich nun fühlte, als ob er gar keine Knochen mehr besitzten würde, denn irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Sie hatte die Fesseln wieder abgenommen und mit einem: "Ich denke, du bist nun bereit für den dunklen Lord" ging sie wieder raus. Er lag da und starrte die offen gelassene Tür an. Er konnte den Strand erkennen... Oder war das nur eine optische Täuschung? Allerdings eine sehr echte, denn er konnte den kalten Wind über seine Haut wehen spüren.

Lilli... was soll ich nur tun? Ich hab dir versprochen zu dir zurück zu kehren... aber jetzt wird es zu Ende gehen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich konnte bisher dieses etwas unterdrücken, das er von mir haben will, aber jetzt... geht es nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Kraft. Sirius, Remus, Anna, Peter, Mum, Dad,... Es tut mir so leid... .

Ey, Prongs, was soll das alter Knabe?

Sirius?

Ja, sagte dieser und kniete sich vor James auf den Boden. Er war nicht real, das war ihm bewußt. Dies war ein Spiegelbild seiner Gedanken. So wie er Sirius kannte und so wie er reden würde, wenn er bei ihm wäre. Merlin, die beiden waren schon so lange befreundet, er war für ihn wie ein Bruder...

Du willst aufgeben? Sowas passt nicht zu dir, Man.

Ich bin so müde, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie lang diese Folter schon geht?

'türlich gehts dir übel. Du siehst auch aus wie nach zwei Vollmondnächten hintereinander mit Remus. Und? Wir sind wieder auf die Beine gekommen und haben weiter gemacht.

... Er hat mir Dinge gezeigt... ich weiss nicht ob sie wahr sind...

Du meinst das mit Anna? Prongs, es gibt nur EINER, der die ganze Wahrheit kennt und das ist sie selber. Und wenn du hier verreckst, wirst du nie die Gelegenheit haben, sie zu fragen. Sie wird dir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen, wenn du sie mit diesen Tatsachen konfrontierst...

Ich kann nicht, Padfoot. Ich kann nicht...

Was denn, schon am Ende angelangt, Prongs?

Ja, ich denke... ich bin am Ende angelangt. Ich kann hier nicht raus... er hat Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt, dass es mir unmöglich macht zu fliehen und er wird gleich zurück kommen und dann kann ich es nicht mehr verhindern, dass er es bekommt. Ich denke... ich fühle irgendwie... dass es da ist...

Falsch, er hat Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt, dass es einem MENSCHEN unmöglich macht zu fliehen. Ich wußte doch, dass es etwas bringen würde, gegen diese blöden Regeln den Ministeriums zu verstoßen.

Kumpel, schwing deine Hufen hinaus hier, bevor der alte Sack kommt und komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem: Ich-Kann-Nicht-Gelaber, klar? Du selbst hast in der 5. Klasse doch gesagt: Es gäbe nichts was ein James Potter nicht könnte, wenn er es wollte... Okay, es ging damals um Quidditch und Lilli Evans. Trotzdem, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du jetzt nicht weg willst?

Du meine Güte, er war ja so blöd. 'türlich. Voldemort wußte nicht, dass er ein Animagi war und die Schutzzauber waren nur für Menschen gefährlich.

Er konnte Schritte hören, die sich ihm wieder näherte. Er würde kommen, er würde bald da sein. Gut, jetzt oder nie, das war vielleicht seine letzte Chance. Er beugte sich leicht auf und stellte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf alle viere. Es kostete viel Kraft sich zu verwandeln. Kraft, die er vielleicht nicht mehr besaß, aber es war die einzige Chance, die er noch hatte. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zusammen riss, war wirklich alles aus und vorbei. Und James Potter würde niemals aufgeben, wenn es noch einen Ausweg gab.

"Er ist also bereit" sagte Voldemort und schritt mit Inga White und den 2 Todessern auf das Zimmer zu.

"Er ist definitiv am Boden und kann sich auch nicht mehr bewegen, Mylord."

"Sehr gut, White. Du wirst dafür reich belohnt werden."

"Ich danke euch, mylord."

Sie schritten durch die Tür in den Raum... James lag nicht mehr am Boden. Stattdessen sprang der Hirsch neben den 4 verblüfften Zauberern hinweg zur Tür raus und galopierte so schnell er konnte den Strand entlang so weit wie möglich weg vom Anwesen.

James spürte den frischen Windzug, spürte die Freiheit und er lief so schnell und so weit ihn seine Hufen noch trugen. Er wußte nicht wo er war, aber dies war auch nicht wichtig. Selbst Voldemort konnte den Apparierschutz nicht über eine Stadt legen, sondern nur über ein Haus. Wenn er nur weit genug lief, dann würde er es schaffen... er stoppte an einer Stelle nachdem er glaubte nun weit genug gelaufen zu sein und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen zurück. Er war frei... OUCH, frei und von üblen Schmerzen überfallen. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und mußte sich an einem Baumast festkrallen um nicht doch noch umzukippen und auf der Stelle das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

"Ein Animagi... wie erstaunlich..."

Zu seinem Schock war es wieder Voldemort, der nun fast direkt neben ihm stand. Etwa 4 Todesser hinter ihm. James überkam ein grausames Gefühl. Wenn er jetzt da blieb und nichts tat, was wohl wesentlich leichter war, dann würde er den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben. Würde seine Freunde und seine Familie nicht mehr sehen und so lachte er Voldemort triumphierend an, obgleich selbst dieser Gesichtszug mit etlichen Schmerzen verbunden war.

"Erst jetzt gemerkt, Alter Mann?" Und mit diesen Worten nahm er alles an Kraft und Konzentration zusammen was er hatte und apparierte.

"Nein..." hörte er ihn noch brüllen, bevor es Plopp machte. Er kam vor dem Potter-Anwesen wieder auf. Er atmete einmal erleichtert aus und schleppte sich das restliche Stück in das Schloss hinein. Er ließ sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder und schloss seine Augen. Er war so todmüde... so erschöpft... so... erledigt...

"James..." hörte er seine Mutter schreien, dann war er eingenickt.

Hm... es fühlte sich warm an... vertraut... die Schmerzen hatten aufgehört, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Fühlte sich so vielleicht der tot an? Wenn man gestorben war? Ein völliges Nichts? Ein wohlig, warmes Gefühl, sicher und geborgen... Also wenn das hier der Tot war, dann verstand er nicht, wieso alle anderen sich immer davor gefürchtet haben. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, als ob man vollkommen wäre, als ob nichts einem etwas anhaben könnte. Also war er tot? Er hatte es nicht geschafft? Die Anstrengung war vielleicht zu viel gewesen. Hieß das? Er war auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gestorben? Merlin, was muss das für ein Schock für seine Eltern sein?

"Ich denke... er braucht jetzt erst mal Ruhe..."

Das war eine fremde Stimme... Hm? Waren das Engel? Dieser Engel besaß allerdings eine sehr merkwürdig, hohe Frauenstimme.

"Seine Wunden sind tief, aber ihr Sohn ist ein außergewöhnlicher Kämpfer. Sie heilen sehr schnell. Ich habe ihm zwar sehr viel Morphium verabreicht und er wird vorübergehen wohl etwas... betrunken auf sie wirken, aber es hilft die momentanen Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. In einigen Wochen wird er wieder ganz der alte sein... Bis auf die Narbe am Rücken. Ich kann nicht sagen wie oft sie da herumgeschnitten haben, aber sie ist sehr tief und wird so schnell auch nicht heilen."

"Trotzdem, vielen Dank, Heilerin Stradford, dass sie so schnell Zeit gefunden haben..."

Heilerin?

"Für sie doch jederzeit, Maria, Michael."

Mum? Dad?

"Sagen sie mir Bescheid, falls es Komplikationen geben sollte. Ich werde dann sofort herkommen. Auf wiedersehen..."

Hm? War er etwa nicht tot? Warum öffnete er dann seine Augen nicht um nachzusehen? Etwas schweres setzte sich auf seine Brust drauf...Klatsch... Das tat weh... er hörte ein Babylachen und wieder machte es sanft Klatsch auf seiner Brust.

"Merlin, June, lass James schlafen," hörte er seine Mutter sagen und nahm das Schwere etwas von seiner Brust runter. Langsam flackerte er mit seinen Augenlidern und öffnete schließlich sanft seine Augen.

"James..."

Er sah seine Mutter, wie sie ihn anstrahlte und auch June... die fröhlich in die Hände klatschte und dann seinen Vater, der sofort herkam und ihn in seine Arme packte. Dies war so rauh und stürmisch gewesen, dass er sich verdammt zusammen reißen mußte um seinen Schmerz lautlos mit dem Gesicht Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"James, Junge... jag uns nie wieder so'n Schrecken ein..."

Er war noch nicht tot... Er hatte es überlebt... Naja... zumindest bis hier her...

"DAD? Du brichst mir die gerade wiedergeheilten Rippen..." krächzte er nach einer Weile, da der Griff seines Vaters immer enger wurde.

"Verzeihung," sagte dieser leicht peinlich berührt und ließ seinen Sohn wieder los. Auch seine Mutter hatte ihn nun sanft in den Arm genommen und schließlich begrüßte ihn mit voller Freude auch June. Die kleine verstand noch nicht was passiert war, aber sie wußte, dass sie ihren großen Bruder lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. James tat es richtig gut, wieder vertraute und liebe Gesichter zu sehen. Ein Gefühl, das er schmerzlich vermisst hatte. June lachte vergnügt, während sie ihm immer wieder mit der kleinen Hand gegen verschiedene Stellen am Körper klatschte.. Wohl der neueste Trend unter den kleinen Dingern, wie James annahm.

"Junge, wie geht es dir?"

"Besser," antwortete er ehrlich seinem Vater. Naja, besser und ziemlich gaga im Hirn wollte er sagen, verkniff es sich jedoch. Seine Mutter sah besorgt genug aus, auch ohne dass er seinen Senf dazu gab.

"Willst du darüber sprechen, was passiert ist?" fragte Maria Potter vorsichtig.

James sah seine Eltern einen Augenblick lang an, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. Also ergriff Michael das Wort.

"Lilli ist in Sicherheit in Hogwarts. Dumbledore kam zu uns und meinte, er hätte einen Tipp gekriegt, wo ihr beide wärt. Aber dann ging alles drunter und drüber und formalitäten hier, Erlaubnise dort... als wir ankamen waren alle weg, einschließlich dir..."

"... Ich weiss nicht... ich... hab wohl geschlafen als sie mich weggebracht haben."

June hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu lachen und sah nun zwischen allen drei erwachsenen hin und her. Zu James, zu Michael, zu Maria, wieder zu James...

"Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag ich in einem Zimmer..."

Dem Gesicht nach warteten sie darauf, dass er weiter sprach, aber er konnte nicht. Er mußte das Erlebte doch selber erst mal begreifen, bevor er davon reden konnte. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, die er fühlte als Voldemort dieses grauenvolle Ritual durchzog und dann an die Unsicherheit, wegen seinen Freunden... wegen Anna und wegen Lilli... Er konnte noch nicht darüber sprechen.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinlegen, Schatz. Wir sagen Dumbledore Bescheid, dass es dir gut geht, so dass er es deinen Freunden sagen kann."

James nickte und spürte wieder ein sanftes klatschen an seiner Brust. June hatte wieder begonnen ihre Hand lachend auf seine Musklen zu klatschen. James mußte einfach amüsiert darüber lachen, denn die kleine schien tatsächlich riesigen Spaß daran zu finden.

"Komm June, lassen wir James schlafen..."

Maria wollte die kleine von ihm runter nehmen, aber sie krallte sich an James Shirt fest und schüttelte nur sturr den Kopf. Michael lachte auf als er sah, wie dieses kleine Baby fast das Shirt ihres großen Bruders zerriss, weil sie nicht weg wollte.

"Nein, Mum.. ist schon gut," sagte James und hielt die kleine June fest in seinen Armen.

"Ich glaub... etwas Ablenkung tut mir ganz gut..."

Maria nickte und Michael gab ihr einen vielsagenden Blick. Die beiden verließen das Wohnzimmer. Sie waren draußen stehen geblieben und James hatte sie wohl nicht mehr bemerkt, denn er strahlte June regelrecht an.

"Na, meine Kleine... du belügst mich nicht, hm? Kannst ja nicht mal richtig sprechen..."

Und obwohl das ja eigentlich kein Kompliment war, lachte June auf und klatschte weiter ihre Handfläche gegen seine Muskeln. James konnte nicht anders als mit ihr zu lachen.

Dumbledore hatte Lilli zu sich rufen lassen. Sie glaubte zuerst, dass es um ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin ging, die sie ein wenig vernachlässigt hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Er bat sie zuerst sich hinzusetzten als sie in sein Büro kam.

"Miss Evans, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. James Vater hat mich gerade kontaktiert und mir mitgeteilt dass sich James in Sicherheit befindet. Er hat es wohl irgendwie alleine geschafft zu fliehen und sich zum Potter Anwesen durchzuschlagen."

Lilli's Miene hellte sich auf einmal auf und sie war sofort wieder aufgesprungen.

"Wirklich? James ist in Sicherheit?"

"Ja, Miss Evans. Er ist in Sicherheit.."

"Und... wie geht es ihm? Ist er in Ordnung? Wo ist er jetzt? Warum..Ich mein..."

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend," antwortete Dumbledore sanft und wies Lilli mit einem Handzeichen, sich wieder zu setzten und zu beruhigen. Sie entschuldigte sich und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Er ist wohl etwas psychisch durcheinander, aber körperlich ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung."

"Kann ich zu ihm?... Professor?"

Lilli bekam nun Angst, weil er nicht antwortete. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten und tatsächlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Mr. Potter hält es für das beste, wenn James sich erst mal ausruht. Sobald es ihm besser geht, wird er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen."

"Aber... hat er denn... gar nicht nach mir... gefragt, Professor?"

Dumbledore schüttelte wieder bemitleidend den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Evans.Er hat... ausdrücklich darum gebeten, niemanden von ihnen zu ihm zu lassen."

Das war ein Schock. James... Sie war so erleichtert und froh gewesen, zu hören, dass er in Sicherheit war und nun, wollte er sie noch nicht einmal sehen. Warum? Was war nur passiert? Nachdem Dumbledore sie auch noch darum bat, es James Freunden mitzuteilen, hatte sie das Büro wieder verlassen. Sie ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.

"Lilli," sagte Sirius als sie herein kam und wie ein Kartoffelsack auf das Sofa sank.

"Lils? Was ist passiert? Was hat Dumbledore von dir gewollt?"

"Er..." begann sie ganz aufgelöst. Das James nicht nach ihr gefragt hatte, verletzte sie und ängstigte sie nun plötzlich.

Was hatte Voldemort mit ihm gemacht, dass er sie nicht sehen wollte?

"Lilli?" fragte nun auch Anna nach, allerdings bedacht darauf, nicht zu zwingend zu wirken, sondern tröstend und besorgt zu sein.

"Er sagte... James sei in Sicherheit."

Alle waren mit einem mal erleichtert aufgesprungen, als sei ihnen ein riesiger Felsbrocken von der Schulter genommen worden. Anna hatte Sirius, Remus und Alice umarmt und dann auch Lilli, bis sie bemerkte, das sich die Freundinn irgendwie gar nicht richtig zu freuen schien.

"Lils? Ist noch was passiert?" fragte sie nun besorgter.

"Geht es James gut?" fragte nun auch Sirius, dem die selben Sorgen sofort quälten.

"Ähm... Er sagte ja... er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung..."

"Aber?"

"Aber... wir dürfen nicht zu ihm... Mr. Potter meinte, er müsse jetzt alleine bleiben..."

Lilli wußte nicht wieso sie ihnen die Wahrheit verschwieg, aber sie brachte es nicht heraus ihnen zu sagen, dass es James ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen war, keinen von ihnen jetzt zu sehen.

"Oh..." sagte Anna, die im Gegenteil zu den Jungs, die offenbar gar nichts kapierten, sofort verstand. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es ihm vielleicht noch nicht so gut ging, sondern dass er Lilli nicht bei sich haben wollte.

"Naja, hat Dumbledore gesagt... ob James etwas erzählt hat? Von seiner Gefangenschaft, mein ich?"

Lilli schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, er meinte... James hätte selber noch nicht viel geredet, auch nicht mit seinen Eltern..."

"Das klingt nicht gut..." stieß Sirius unüberlegt heraus und fang sich damit einen Na-Toll-Gemacht-Blick von Anna ein, die das auf Lilli bezog. Sie war so schon fertig genug, da mußte er nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde geben.

"Ich meinte... naja..."

"Weißt du, Lils. Wir kennen James schon länger als du," versuchte Remus seinem Freund aus der Zwickmühle zu helfen.

"Und wenn er etwas verdrängt ist das überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen. Das hat Padfoot gemeint..."

Sie nickte verstehend, doch diese Erklärung machte die Situation nicht unbedingt besser. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich... schuldig...

Und so vergingen die Tage in Hogwarts ohne das James zurück kam. Sirius hatte noch am selben Abend als er erfahren hatte, dass er auf Wing-Castle war, beschlossen seinem besten Freund eine Eule zu schicken und ihm zu sagen wie sehr sie sich auf ihn freuten und das er hoffentlich bald gesund wird. Die Frage was passiert sei, sparrte er sich für die Zeit auf, wenn sein Freund wieder da war. Sowas besprach man nicht auf dem Papier sondern von Auge zu Auge. Doch James hatte keine Eule zurückgeschickt. Die Woche verging und nichts aufregendes passierte. Die letzte Stunde am Freitag hatten sie Zaubereigeschichte und wieder lag die Klasse im Halbschlaf auf ihren Stühlen. Anna lag wiedermal mit dem Kopf auf ihren Armen auf der Bank und wiedermal traf sie etwas am Kopf. Sie sah auf und wieder war es Sirius der auf sich selbst zeigte. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und nahm das Papierstück in die Hand.

Mach mir sorgen um Prongs. Is bis jetzt nichts zurückgekommen. Sind jetzt schon 3 Tage

Und? Was soll ma da schon großartig machen?

Keine Ahnung. Zu ihm nach Wing-Castle gehen und an den Ohren wieder zurückzerren

Nett

Ich will nur sein bestes. Tut ihm nicht gut dort oben allein zu sein.

Tut ihm nicht gut da oben allein zu sein oder tut DIR nicht gut hier unten allein zu sein?

Auch.

Ich versteh ihn. Ich hätt auch gern meine Ruhe vor dir.

Findest du das lustig, White?

Und wie, Black. Ich krümme mich schon vor lachen

Du bist auch schon ganz krumm

besser als Steif

Wieso Steif?

Denkst du ich merk das nicht?

Was?

Du weißt was

Nein

Dein kleiner Mann wird steif wenn ich näher komme

Mein kleiner Mann? Bei dir? Hebt sich denn was bei dir?

Ja, mein Frühstück hebt sich von meinem Magen wieder heraus

Schmeckts dir nicht?

Was treibst du da eigentlich?

Konversation?

Würd das eher anbaggern nennen

Wenn ich jemanden anbaggere sieht das ganz anders aus.

Baggerst du mich jetzt an?

Was glaubst du denn?

Ich glaube, bei dir tickts nicht richtig

Endlich war auch die letzte Stunde am Freitag vorbei und die Schüler trudelte lachend in ihr Wochenende.

"Sagt mal," begann Remus während er mit Anna händchenhaltend neben Sirius, Lilli, Peter und Alice herging,

"Was schreibt ihr eigentlich im Unterricht ständig für Briefchen?"

"Wir streiten uns darüber, wer weniger Gripps hat. Sirius oder der Irrwicht in Professor Jackson's Schrank."

"Sag mal, wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte Sirius sie jetzt schon halb beleidigt.

"Und wo hast du Anna White gelassen, Miss Ich-Mach-meinen-besten-freund-nen-kopf-kürzer-weil-ich-sonst-keinen-dummy-hab."

"Das tu ich doch gar nicht... zumindest nicht bewus-."

"James..."

Anna und Sirius hatten Lilli verblüfft angesehen als sie seinen Namen nannte. Nachdem sie jedoch ihrem Blick gefolgt waren, verstanden sie auch warum. Da stand er am Ende des Flurs und lächelte ihnen zu. Lilli war die erste die auf ihn zurannte und ihn so fest sie nur konnte in seine Arme schloss... Aber... er hatte sie nur ganz leicht gedrückt...

Sie ließ ihn leicht erschrocken wieder los und sah ihm in die Augen. Das Glänzen... das er sonst besaß... es war weg. Kein Funken Freude, kein bißchen Hoffnung... sie waren matt und leer...

„Hey, Prongs..."

Sirius hatte seinen Freund als erstes an sich umarmt bevor er ihm schließlich freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte und wie ein kleines Kind angrinste. Zumindest am Anfang. Es war von seiner Seite aus eine erfreute freundschaftliche Geste, doch was er da sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sein Freund hatte versucht zu lächeln, hatte versucht die Freundschaft zu erwidern, aber es kam absolut gar nichts zurück. Nachdem auch er auch von den anderen begrüßt wurde, setzten sie ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fort. Es war Lilli, die James Hand ergriff um mit ihm zusammen gehen zu können, er... schien sie nicht mal richtig ansehen zu wollen. Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zum Turm spürte sie, wie sich Schmerz und Trauer über ihr Herz legte. Ein riesiger Kloss tauchte in ihrem Hals auf und sie fühlte sich nicht gut, fühlte sich schwach und alleine. Alles war anders geworden...

Als sie schließlich dort ankamen und sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin setzten, wagte es anfangs keiner ein Wort zu sprechen. Anna bemerkte etwas, dass den anderen offenbar nicht auffiel. James hatte keinen von ihnen richtig ansehen wollte, weder sie, noch Sirius, nicht mal Lilli und wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, dann nur für wenige Sekunden, dann senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden. Es war fast so, als ob er sich für irgendetwas schämte...

Sie begannen über unwichtige Dinge zu sprechen, über die Schule und den Unterrichtsstoff... Es verging kaum eine halbe Stunde, dann stand James auf.

"Sorry, Leute, aber ich bin echt kaputt. Ich leg mich erst mal hin..."

Alle nickten und nachdem er Lilli einen wirklich sehr kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab (nicht mal auf den Mund) war er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden. Die Freunde blieben sitzten und warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

"Es geht ihm nicht gut..." bemerkte Sirius schließlich. "In dieser Verfassung hab ich ihn noch nie vorher gesehen..."

"Was ist mit ihm passiert...?" fragte Lilli plötzlich und ihre Stimme hatte etwas tieftrauriges und schmerzhaftes angenommen. Ihr war zum weinen zumute und man hörte an ihrer zittrigen Stimme, das sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken.

"Ich mein... ich weiß er ist es, ich spüre es, dass es James ist... aber.. er ist so anders..."

"Lils, was erwartest du denn von ihm?" fragte Sirius verständnislos.

"Er war fast ne halbe Woche allein in Voldemorts Fängen und wer weiss was da passiert ist. Gib ihm etwas Zeit, sich abzuregen. Ich denke, er wird allein auf uns zukommen, wenn er bereit ist zu reden."

"Wann? Bis er verrückt geworden ist? Er frißt alles in sich hinein, siehst du das denn nicht?"

"Hey, Lils, Sirius kennt James schon seit Ewigkeiten und er ist sein bester Freund. Er wird schon wissen, wie man mit ihm umzugehen hat..." beschwichtigte Remus sie.

"Er kennt ihn besser als jeder andere von uns."

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn..."

"Das tun wir doch alle," sagte Sirius und lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu.

"Hey, wenn sein Zustand lebensbedrohlich wird, schreite ich schon ein. Keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf den kleinen auf..."

James hatte sein Zimmer den ganzen Abend über nicht verlassen. Er war nicht mal zum Abendessen mit in die große Halle gekommen. Die Maurauder waren sich sicher, dass ihr Freund bestimmt Hunger hatte und nahmen ihm etwas mit aufs Zimmer. Aber James schlief... oder tat vielleicht auch so. Sie wußten es nicht. Die Vorhänge an seinem Himmelbett waren zugezogen und er antwortete auf ihre Rufe nicht. Sirius legte das Essen neben ihm auf den Tisch und ging wieder hinaus zu den anderen, die wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und diesmal schien seine Besorgnis zu wachsen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so zurückgezogen und abweisend erlebt.


	27. Chapter 27

Jasey: Hi Süße :) Danke dass du aufgeholt hast :) Find ich schön, deine Kommi's zu allen Chaps zu lesen +g+ Und, dass du offensichtlich noch das meiste weißt +staun+ Und jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was du gut findest und was nicht +g+ HDL :) Hab vielen lieben Dank! Dickes Bussi :)

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Hab genau 1 Tag gebraucht +lol+ Wart jetzt verzweifelt aufs Deutsche Buch, weil ich da alles besser und genauer versteh O.o. HDL :) Du bist net fies, nur lüüb +bussi+

VanHelsing: Hiho :) Na dann freuts mich ja, wenns dir nix ausmacht, wenn ich DarkBreath vorerst auf Eis lege +g+ Gut, dass es dir gefällt :) HDL :) +knuddel+ Greetz back :)

Happyherminchen: Hi Süße :) +freu+ ne neue Leserin :) Jaaaaaaaa, ich mach so schnell ich kann :) Will dich ja lebend haben :) Hoffe, öfters was von dir zu hören +g+ Bussi

Here we go:

Chap 27: beeing alone

James wußte nicht was schlimmer war, dass all seine Freunde ihn jetzt wie ein rohes Ei behandelten, das beim geringsten stupser als Spiegelei drauf klatschte oder dass er ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, aus Angst, sie könnten sein Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber erkennen und deswegen aus dem Weg gehen wollte, was UNMÖGLICH war. Es war IMMER jemand bei ihm. Wenn er durch die Gänge ging, flankierten ihn immer mindestens zwei seiner Freunde. Wenn er Quidditch tainieren wollte, saßen die anderen auf der Tribüne um ihm dabei zuzusehen und Anna flog mit wenn nicht genau hinter oder neben ihm. Wenn er sich nur ein klein wenig zu weit nach vorne lehnte um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, konnte er doch glatt aus dem Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Anna ihre Hände nach ihm ausbreitete als wolle sie ihn vor dem nichtexistierenden Sturz halten. Im Schlafsaal war immer einer der Jungs da, in der Bibliothek ließen sie ihn auch nicht alleine und taten so, als ob sie auch noch sehr viel zu lernen oder nachzuschlagen hätten. Das es nicht stimmte, konnte er daran erklären, dass sie teilweise nervöse Zuckungen von sich gaben, wie Däumchendrehen oder merkwürdige Grimassen mit den Augenbrauen machen. Auch auf den Ländereien drängelten sie sich immer um ihn herum, als ob der nächste Windstoss ihn tausend Meilen wegschleudern würde, ja sogar bei Pinkelpausen leisteten Sirius, Remus, Peter und Frank ihm ständig Gesellschaft.

"Leute, ich weiß grad selber noch wie man die Blase entleert, wenn ich also bitten dürfte?"

Und erst dann hatte er zumindest auf der Toilette seine Ruhe. Das Wochenende verging relativ ereignislos außer dass das Quiddtichspiel Rawenclaw gegen Hufflepuff, 180 zu 50 für Hufflepuff endete.Als sie alle am Sonntag Früh in der großen Halle saßen und aßen (wobei James gerade mal 2 Bissen von seinem Tost in der Zeit zu sich nahm, wo sogar eine Schnecke den ganzen Toast verputzt hätte), hatte James irgendwann mitten aus der Laune heraus, sie hatten nicht mal über das Thema gsprochen, plötzlich gemeint, er würde nicht mit ihnen aufs Quidditchfeld gehen um das Spiel zu sehen. Alle um ihn herum waren in ihrer Position erstarrt in der sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt standen. Sirius mitten beim Kauen, Anna, die gerade den Saft an den Mund gehalten hatte um zu trinken, Remus, der gerade mit dem Löffel das Müsli in sich geschaufelt hatte, Peter, der gerade sein Brötchen aufschnitt, Lilli, die nach der Marmelade greifen wollte und Alice, die sich mit ihrer rechten Hand gerade durch die langen Haare gefahren war. Sie alle starrten ihn an als ob er ihnen gerade eröffnet hätte die Welt würde sofort untergehen.

"Wie?" begann nun Sirius und alle lösten sich aus der Erstarrung um ihn richtig ansehen zu können. James fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als sich die ganzen Blicke seiner Freunde auf ihn richteten.

"Ich... fühl mich nicht so wohl, Leute. Das ist alles..."

"Na, dann brauchen wir ja nicht hinzugehen," sagte Lilli und versuchte ihn anzulächeln.

Erschreckenderweise stellte sie fest, dass James sie nicht mal angesehen hatte als sie ansprach.

"Wir können ja etwas auf den Ländereien spazieren gehen."

"Eigentlich... hab ich keine Lust. Ich möcht lieber schlafen... Naja... bis später."

Er war aufgestanden und los gegangen, und ohne zu zögern erhoben sich auch Sirius und Remus um ihm zu folgen. Peter wußte anscheinend wiedermal nicht was er tun sollte. Aufstehen? Sitztenbleiben und Frühstücken?

"Hey, Prongs, warte," rief Sirius ihm nach und James blieb stehen, damit seine beiden Freunde ihn einholen konnten um dann gemeinsam weiter zu gehen. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, sie abwimmeln zu wollen. Klappte sowieso nicht. Im Schlafsaal angekommen hatte sich James wieder auf sein Bett gelegt, alle viere von sich gestreckt und begonnen einer Tätigkeit nachzugehen, die in den letzten Tagen zu seinem Hobbie geworden war, nämlich die Decke anstarren. Sirius und Remus warfen sich fragende Blicke zu und setzten sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett dazu.

"Hör mal, Prongs... Du weißt, wir sind deine Freunde... deine besten Freunde. Wenn du reden willst. Wir sind immer da," begann Sirius und James nickte.

Sirius war niemand, der Geduld als seine Tugend bezeichnen würde. Er hasste es nichts zu tun und dieses Gefühl mußte er bis jetzt auch gar nicht haben. Ihm war nie langweilig gewesen in den letzten 6 Jahren. Immer wenn er anfing sich zu beschweren, dass nichts los war, hatte James die Initiative ergriffen um mit ihm zusammen irgendeinen Scheiß zu bauen, was jemanden auf die Palme brachte. Sei es die Slytherins, ihre eigenen Freunde, McGonagall oder irgendeiner der anderen Professoren oder auch Filch. Er mochte es nicht James so niedergeschmettert zu sehen. Als ob er gar nicht mehr er selbst wäre.

"Leute..."

"Ja?" fragten beide erwartungsvoll.

"Ich... würd jetzt gern etwas schlafen..."

"Okay, Prongs... wenn du uns brauchst, ruf uns einfach..."

Sirius warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, warum dieser das jetzt gesagt hatte, doch der war aufgestanden und hatte ihn mit sich hinaus gezogen.

"Ey, warum hast du das gemacht?" hörte James Sirius dumpfe Stimme, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war.

"Lassen wir ihn ne Weile allein," antwortete Remus und James hörte wie sie runter gingen.

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Atem. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht von sich stossen und er verstand sich selber auch nicht mehr. Es war nicht so, dass er Voldemort glaubte, denn ihm war durchaus bewußt, dass der dunkle Lord Leute hervorragend manipulieren konnte. Aber... irgendetwas in ihm war in diesen Tagen erwacht, etwas, das er nicht verstand, das da war und das ihm dieses einsame Gefühl hinterließ... War es dass... was Voldemort wollte? Dieses Gefühl? Dann hätte er es von ihm aus haben können. James mochte es sowieso nicht. Zu dumm nur, dass er starb, wenn er dieses Gefühl hergab. War es das Gefühl, das Voldemort wollte?

Plötzlich kamen all die Bilder der Gefangenschaft wieder in ihm auf. Lilli, wie sie schrie, als sie ihm den Rücken aufschlitzten, die unendlichen Schmerzen, die Qual, Voldemorts blutroten Augen, die ihn förmlich durchbohrten, Angst, Furcht, Panik, Zweifel, sein Großvater, ein Anhänger Voldemorts, Anna, die ihn getötet hat, Anna, die ihre eigene Mutter getötet hatte... Inga White, die ihn über Stunden hindurch folterte ohne ein Anzeichen von Mitleid für seine Qualen zu haben...

Er riss seine Augen wieder auf und konnte wieder die Decke erkennen...

Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Haut gebildet... er atmete sehr schwach und er konnte sein Herz pochen hören. Er drehte sich zur Seite... es war zwischenzeitlich dunkel geworden. Wie lange hatte er bitte geschlafen? Den ganzen Tag? Es kam ihm vor wie Minuten...

James richtete sich auf und fuhr mit der rechten Hand durch seine Haare. Jetzt wünschte er sich Lilli wäre bei ihm, würde ihn wie damals in der Umkleidekabine in die Arme schließen und ihm sagen, dass er zu ihr gehören würde, das sie für ihn da wäre... aber sie war nicht da... er war selbst Schuld, er hatte all seine Freunde weggeschickt, hatte Lilli von sich gestoßen. Wer weiss, wenn sie doch da gewesen wären, vielleicht hätte er sie wieder weggestoßen, obwohl er es nicht wollte.

"James, was tust du da eigentlich für'n Scheiß..." sagte er zu sich selber und fuhr sich noch mal durch die Haare um sie nochmal richtig zu zerwühlen. Dann stand er auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da saßen einige Gryffindors umher, die offenbar Hausaufgaben erledigten oder lernten. Er setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz auf die Couch und starrte das Feuer an... Das Feuer... Es knisterte beruhigend. Wenn er unter Menschen war, hatte er keine Angst, keine Panik, er fühlte sich sicher... nur nicht bei seinen Freunden. Er wollte immer allein sein, wenn sie da waren... merkwürdig.

Was hatte Voldemort aus ihm gemacht? Das war doch nicht normal, wenn man so fühlte? Nein, es war nicht Voldemort, es war dieses ETWAS, dass aus ihm ein Wrack machte.

"James Potter?"

Er mußte mit Anna sprechen. Er musste ihr sagen, dass ihre Mutter noch lebte. Moment mal... vielleicht wußte sie das ja auch? War es das, was sie ihm verheimlichte? Was sie niemanden sagen wollte?

"James Potter?"

Wußte Anna womöglich dass ihre Mutter noch lebte und noch auf Voldemorts Seite stand? Vielleicht... war Anna nur eine hervorragende Schauspielerin und gehört zu seinen Leuten dazu. Zu seinen Todessern?

"Hallo?"

Nein, Voldemort hat sie damals auch angegriffen. Merlin, James, verwirf diese blöden Gedanken. Anna ist seit dem 1. Hogwartsschuljahr deine beste Freundinn, genau so wie Sirius, Remus und Peter.

"Ähm, hallo... bist du James Potter?"

Warum nur bekam er plötzlich solch blöde Gedanken? Wieso zweifelte er an der Freundschaft und der loyalität seiner Freunde? Er hasste sich für diese unberechtigten Gedanken. Sie standen immer zu ihm und hatte immer alles für ihn gegeben. Ihn verteidigt und geholfen, ganz egal, welchen Schwachsinn er verbrochen hatte. Wie konnte er sich jetzt nur wie das letzte Arschloch benehmen?

"James Potter?"

"EY, PRONGS."

James schreckte auf als er Sirius nach ihm schreien hörte. Er stand genau hinter ihm und sah ihn besorgt mit verschrenkten Armen an.

"Hm?" fragte dieser verwirrt.

"Ich glaub, der kleine da ruft dich schon seit 10 Minuten."

Sirius nickte zu einem kleinen Erstklässler der direkt vor James stand und den er gar nicht wahr genommen hatte.

"Oh..."

"Bist du James Potter?" fragte er etwas verängstigt.

"So nennen wir ihn jedenfalls ab und zu," antwortete Sirius grinsend für James.

"Ich soll dir diesen Zettel von Professor Dumbledore geben."

James nahm ihn mit einem kurzen Danke entgegen und las die paar Sätze, die drauf standen.

"James, komm bei nächster Gelegenheit zu mir. Ich erwarte dich in meinem Büro."

"Was will er von dir?" fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stand dann aber auf.

"Wir sehen uns später, Padfoot."

Er war kaum durch das Loch geschlüpft als Sirius ihm nach kam und neben ihm herlief.

"Ich komm mit, dann hast du Unterhaltung."

James wollte Lächeln, aber er bekam keins raus. Stattdessen liefen sie eine Weile lang schweigend durch die Gänge. Etwas, dass sie noch nie getan hatten.

"Ähm, Prongs?"

"Hm?"

"Das was Remus heut morgen gesagt hat... ist unser Ernst. Wir sind deine besten Freunde und wenn du reden willst... sind wir da..."

James nickte, aber es sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob er es verstehen würde. Sie kamen am Wasserspeier an und er ging automatisch auf.

"Bis später, Pad..."

"Ich wart hier auf dich..." sagte Sirius schwungvoll und grinste ihm zu.

James wußte nicht was er sagen sollte und nickte einfach nur.

Lilli hat Recht... schoss es Sirius in diesem Moment durch die Gedanken, als er seinen Freund in das Büro hinein schreiten sah. Prongs ist so anders... Wir müssen irgendwas tun, sonst verlieren wir ihn noch vollständig

"Setzt dich James."

Dumbledore wies auf einen Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches und er setzte sich hin. Den Blick stets darauf bedacht auf irgendeinen Gegenstand zu heften. Nur nicht den Schulleiter anblicken.

"Ich wollte nicht sofort mit dir reden, da ich der Meinung war, dass du dich erst mal von den Strapazen erholen solltest."

Keine Antwort. Was wollte er überhaupt von ihm? Strapazen? So nannte er diese Tortour also? Strapazen?

"Ich habe sowohl mit deinen Eltern als auch mit Heilerin Stradford gesprochen. Wie geht es deinem Rücken?"

"Besser."

"Gut. Auch wenn wir es nicht wollten, aber... ich denke, es wird Zeit, das ich dir reinen Wein einschenke."

Erst jetzt blickte James auf und er konnte in Dumbledores klare blauen Augen blicken, konnte sein Mitleid und seine Entschuldigung erkennen. Er war vielleicht der erste, dem James länger in die Augen sehen konnte ohne das dringende Bedürfnis zu bekommen, sofort das Weite zu suchen. Die Wahrheit?

"Vielleicht hätte ich es dir schon damals erzählen sollen, dann hättest du besser auf dich aufgepaßt und du wärst nicht blindlings in seine Hände gelaufen. Aber deine Eltern und Ich waren der festen Überzeugung, dass es dir besser ergeht, wenn du noch nichts davon erfährst..."

"Und... warum jetzt?"

"Weil du akzeptieren musst und nur wenn man es versteht, kann man es auch akzeptieren und dann abschließen. Morgen werden deine Eltern auch herkommen nach Hogwarts und dann werden einige deiner Fragen geklärt..."

"Gut."

"Gibt es etwas, dass dir auf dem Herzen liegt, dass nicht bis morgen warten kann?"

Es gab tausend Dinge, die er am liebsten sofort gefragt hätte, doch stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf. Dumbledore ließ ihn danach gehen und James verließ das Büro des Schulleiters wieder. Überrascht erblickte er seinen besten Freund vor dem Wasserspeier. Sirius lehnte an der Wand und hatte tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet.

"Und? Wars wichtig?" fragte er noch immer grinsend.

James schüttelte den Kopf und die beiden gingen wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren gerade auf halben Wege angekommen als sie jemand herbrüllen hörten.

„Ey, der Strich in der Landschaft is ja wieder da..."

Das war Zweifellos Malfoy's Stimme.

"Strich in der Landschaft?" fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn. Er und James hatten sich umgedreht und standen nun Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Avery gegenüber. 5 gegen 2, das würde alles andere als fair vor sich gehen.

"Merlin, was sollte der hirnlose Spruch, bitte?"

Aber Malfoy grinste nur schief. Sein Blick war giftig und triumphierend auf James geheftet.

"Hast du dir noch nie den Rücken deines Freundes mal genauer angesehen?"

Sirius warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, der dem versuchte auszuweichen und stattdessen Malfoy anstarrte.

"WAS... WILLST... DU?"

"Meine Rache, Potter, meine RACHE."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon was los brüllen, aber Sirius hatte schon damit gerechnet und vorher gehandelt.

"Expelliarmus."

Die Slytherins verloren alle ihre Zauberstäbe und er begann triumphierend zu grinsen. Malfoy verstand zuerst nicht wieso, doch dann ertönte Lilli's Stimme hinter ihnen.

"20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen duellierens auf den Gängen."

Dieser drehte sich um und sah sie mit Anna und Alice dastehen. Er grummelte auf, griff sich seinen Zauberstab und ging mit den anderen an den beiden vorbei, nicht ohne Sirius vorher noch ein: "Das ist noch nicht vorbei" entgegenzuschmettern.

Die 5 marschierten ab und die Mädels kamen zu den Jungs hergerannt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lilli, den Blick auf James geheftet, der etwas starr stehen geblieben war. Sirius fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er gar nicht gehandelt hatte, als Malfoy einen Fluch los lassen wollte. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art. James besaß normalerweise super Reflexe und hatte wie Sirius auch immer zuerst den Zauberstab gezückt, wenn's ums duellieren ging. Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn und er wollte schon beinahe lauthals los brüllen was denn in ihn gefahren sei, besann sich jedoch eines besseren und sah James wie Lilli, Anna und Alice auch, fragend an.

"Ähm... Ja, sicher... wieso wollte Malfoy Rache? Wofür?"

Nun war es an Anna, Sirius und Alice etwas schuldig drein zu blicken.

"Ähm... nun ja, eine längere Geschichte..."

"Prongs? Was ist mit deinem Rücken?"

Sein Freund schien zusammenzuzucken und auch sein Ausdruck war wie der eines ertappten Schwerverbrechers. Es war nichts schlimmes, aber er fühlte sich als ob er bei etwas schlimmen gefasst worden wäre.

"Nichts."

Und schon war James weiter gegangen und im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Sirius warf den Mädels einen fragenden Blick zu, doch es war Lilli dessen Gesicht sich verdunkelte.

"Ich... sie haben ihm... vor meinen Augen... mit einem Messer den Rücken aufgeschnitten... ohne jegliche Betäubung..."

Sirius Herz war für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben, als er das hörte. Allein die Vorstellung davon, versetzte ihm einen Schock. Anna und Alice ging es nicht besser, auch sie sagten zuerst gar nichts. Sie hatten nie über das gesprochen was passiert war. Als Lilli gerettet wurde, hatte sie sich verkrochen und wie James auch, sprach sie nicht über das erlebte, bis jetzt

„Sie haben WAS getan!" fragte Sirius, der erst jetzt wieder aus dem Schockzustand aufgewacht war. Lilli konnte nicht näher darauf eingehen, zumal allein die Erinnerung daran, eine Welle von Tränen über sie hereinbringen würde. Somit nickte sie einfach nur und schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein ohne ihm eine weitere Antwort zu geben. .

Nachdem sie sich auch Anna und Alice wieder regen konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James war nicht da. Remus saß auf der Couch am Kamin und las gerade ein Buch durch als sie herein kamen.

"Wo ist Prongs?"  
"Er ist schlafen gegangen," antwortete Remus, seinenBlick immer noch auf sie geheftet.

"Er hat den ganzen Tag gepennt," entgegnete Sirius besorgt und sie setzten sich um Remus herum.

Lilli hatte sie ohne ein Wort verlassen und war zu den Jungenschlafsäälen hinauf gegangen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja helfen. Auch wenn sie ihn die letzten Tage in Ruhe gelassen hatte, doch in diesem Moment fühlte sie Panik und Sorge. Der Gedanke an das Ritual, das sie an ihm durchgeführt haten, brachte eine Angst in ihr hinein. Angst, ihn zu verlieren, so wie sie ihn damals beinahe verloren hätte.

Lilli stand einen Augenblick lang vor der Tür, nicht wissend ob sie klopfen sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich für nicht und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Überrumpelt stieß sie einen entsetzten, kleinen Schrei aus. James hatte sich gerade das Shirt ausgezogen um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen und stand nun nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet dran, die langgerissene Wunde am Rücken war noch nicht verheilt. Eine lange rot verkrustete Linie zog sich daran hinab und sein gesamter Rücken war mit purpurnen Schlagstellen übersäht.

"Lils..." sagte er als er sie hörte und drehte sich zu ihr um, damit sie den Rücken nicht mehr sehen musste.

"James... es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... Ich..."

Sie wußte nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Zu ihm hingehen? Ihn in die Arme schließen? Der Schock war so tief... die Wunde war anders als beim letzten mal als sie sie verbunden hatte.. Sie war länger und breiter... Wie sehr mußten sie daran herumgeschnitten haben? Wie weh muss es getan haben? Wie oft hatten sie dieses Ritual vollzogen? Wie sehr hatten sie ihn gequält als er alleine in ihren Fängen war? Alles Fragen, die regelrecht auf sie einstürzten und sie fesselten, so dass se nicht von der Stelle weichen konnte.

James war für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt, dann zog er sich das Shirt zum Schlafen rüber und drehte sich wieder seinem Bett zu.

"Ich bin müde, Lils.Lass uns... wann anders reden... Nacht."

Sie war immer noch stehen geblieben und mußte den Schock erst mal verklingen lassen. Dann sagte sie schließlich mit sehr leiser und zarter Stimme: "Nacht, James..." Und ging wieder hinaus.

Sie rannte die Treppen herab, während sich ihre Augen unkontrolliert mit Tränen füllten.

"Lils..." rief Sirius ihr zu, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn und rannte die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen hoch, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und es nicht mal mehr bis zum Bett schaffte. Sie lehnte sich an die Tür und sank auf den Boden hinab. Sie weinte... Sie sah immer wieder seinen Rücken vor sich, das viele Blut, das da raus floss, den ekelhaften grünen Schleim, sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, konnte sein qualvollen Schrei hören und am liebsten hätte sie auch geschrien, aber sie erstickte ihre Stimme im weinen, in ihren Tränen.

"Lilli?" hörte sie Anna's Stimme von draußen. Sie hatte vorsichtig geklopft, aber nicht die Tür geöffnet. (ging ja auch schlecht, da Lili davor saß)

"Lili, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Diese wischte sich rauh die Tränen von den Augen und stand wieder auf. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ Anna herein.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie besorgt, nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatten und sich auf Lilli's Bett setzten.

Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und sie mußte sich erst mit beiden Händen, die roten, Lockensträhnchen aus dem Gesicht streichen damit sie ihre Freundinn ansehen konnte.

"Lils? Ist es wegen James? Ist was passiert? Hat er etwas schlimmes gesagt? Tut mir leid, wenn das so ist, kann ich ihn dieses mal leider nicht schlagen..."

Lilli lachte leicht auf, doch die Tränen kullerten immer noch über ihre Wange aufs Bettlaken hinab und wenn Anna ihr kein Taschentuch gereicht hätte, würde Lilli womöglich heut Nacht auf nem Wasserbett schlafen.

"Er hat nichts schlimmes gesagt," begann Lilli mit leiser Stimme. Es war schwer für sie nicht zu weinen, wo nun alles wieder hochkam. Die ganzen Emotionen, die ganzen Bilder. Ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich und gebrochen.

"Es ist... ich hab... die Verletzung an seinem Rücken gesehen... sie sieht wirklich übel aus, Anna... Noch schlimmer als damals, als ich sie verbunden hab... Sie sieht aus, als ob sie ihn x-mal mit dem Messer gequält hätten..."

"Oh, Lils..."

Anna nahm sie liebevoll in ihre Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie wußte nicht was sie hätte sagen können, was in diesem Moment vielleicht geholfen hätte. Alles was man in diesem Moment sprach, wäre falsch am Platz gewesen.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, das ich schuld bin..." flüsterte Lilli nach einer Weile und Anna ließ sie wieder los, jedoch nicht ohne weiter ihre Schultern zu halten und ihr tief in die Augen zu blicken.

"Lils, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Hör bitte auf damit."

"Wenn ich ihn festgehalten hätte, dann... verstehst du denn nicht? Mr. Potter kam nur 2 Minuten später, wenn ich etwas getan hätte, wenn ich irgendetwas getan hätte, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Aber ich hatte Angst... ich... ließ mich einfach wegstoßen..."

"Jetzt hör aber auf. Keiner erwartet von irgendjemanden im Angesicht von Voldemort krampfhaft seinen Willen durchzusetzten. Wenn du irgendetwas getan hättest, dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier, sondern schon längst tot."

"Aber..."

"Nichts, aber Lilli. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Oder bist du etwa zu Voldemort gegangen und hast gesagt: Hey, ich weiß wo sich James Potter befindet, also bitte entführe ihn und schlitz ihm doch mal ganz nebenbei den Rücken auf!"

Lilli lachte wieder etwas auf. Sie war froh dass Anna da war. Sie war wie eine große Schwester für sie, auch wenn sie kaum älter war. Aber irgendwie wirkte sie doch etwas erwachsener und lebensreifer. Sie schaffte es immer wieder aus einer noch so traurigen und eigentlich ernsten Situation etwas Humorvolles herauszuziehen und dabei doch noch Hoffnung und Stärke zu hinterlassen.

"Danke..." sagte sie leise und Anna gab ihr einen Knuff an die Seite.

"Vielleicht... möchtest du ja jetzt zurück zu James gehen?"

"Nein, er schläft... Er soll weiter schlafen und sich ausruhen...Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt auch schlafen."

Anna nickte, nahm Lilli noch mal fest in die Arme und ging dann wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius saß bei Remus und spielte mit ihm Zauberschach und wie gewöhnlich war Remus am Gewinnen und Sirius sah aus als ob er sich jeden Augenblick die Haare ausreisen wollte oder über eine Möglichkeit nachdachte, das Brett möglichst unauffällig umzustoßen.

"Gibs auf, Sirius," sagte Anna amüsiert als sie sich zu ihnen setzte. Remus verstand noch nicht warum, aber Sirius hatte ihr an die Seite geknufft.

"Ey," stieß sie hervor und rutschte vorsichtshalber auf Entfernung, mehr zu Remus rüber.

"Wie geht's Lilli?" fragte Remus und sah zu Anna rüber. Sirius hatte diese Gelegenheit genutzt und schnell die Figuren zu seinem Vorteil vertauscht, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte die rechte Augenbraue fragend anzuheben, während sie Remus mit langsamer Stimme antwortete: "Naja, den Umstän----den entsprechend..."

"Hm... das wird schon. Die beiden brauchen nur etwas mehr Zeit," sagte Remus und wandte sich wieder dem Brett zu. Er hatte offenbar gar nichts bemerkt und einfach mit seinem nächsten Zug weitergemacht. Sirius blickte sie daraufhin fies grinsend an, was Anna dazu veranlasste die Augen zu rollen und sich hinter zu lehnen, während die beiden einfach weiter spielten, als wäre alles wie vorher...


	28. Chapter 28

jasey: Hi Süße :) +g+ Ja, natürlich werden seine Freunde zu ihm stehen, aber das weißt du ja schon +g+ Jein, so ungefähr wußte ich noch was dir gefallen hat und was nicht O.o. Mal guggen wie's weitergeht +g+ HDGDÜAL :) +knuddel+ Dickes Bussi :)

VanHelsing: hiho :) Das find ich lieb von dir :) Ich finds schön zu wissen, dass mich keiner von euch drängt schnell weiterzuschreiben und mir Zeit gibt :) ich hoffe, wenn ich mit DarkBreath weitermache, kann ich euch das bieten, was ihr verdient habts, für die Engelsgeduld :) Alles weitere liest du ja jetzt dann hier +g+ Ein Glück, dass die FF schon abgeschlossen ist, wie+g+ HDL :) +knuddel+

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Hm, hatte 5 Jahre lang Englisch in der Schule. Bin aber schon etwas länger draußen. Les dafür jede Menge Englische FF's +g+ Von daher hab ich das Buch sehr gut verstanden :) Mal guggen, was mit James jetzt wird +g+ ich weiß es ja schon +lol+ Wie lang hattest du denn Englisch? Bzw. Hast du immernoch Englisch? Irgenwie hab ich das Gefühl, du zählst eher zu den jüngeren Lesern O.o Dickes Bussili :)

HappyHerminchen: Hi Süße :) +g+ Ich schreib wahnsinnig schnell +g+ Ich glaub, ich gehöre wohl zu den wenigen Autoren, die soviel Schwachsinn täglich schreiben können +rofl+ Und hier ist es auch kein Wunder, zumal BtF bereits abgeschlossen ist und ich es nur überarbeitet jetzt hier reinsetzte +lol+ Die eigene FF zu überarbeiten ist zum Glück nicht so mühselig wie sie zu schreiben +g+ Uihhhh +rotwerd+ das ist ja süß +g+ Freut mich, dass dir die Stelle gefallen hat +g+ Ich hatte auch viel Spaß dabei sie zu schreiben +g+ Freu mich, wenn ich öfter was von dir höre. Ich liebe Reviews :D Sie sind der Lohn eines jeden Autors für seine Arbeit :D Dickes Bussi :)

Here we Go:

Chap 27: beeing alone II

"Chrrrrr..sssss...chrrrr...ssss..."

James schlug müde seine Augen auf.

Wer zum Henker schnarchte hier wie ein Warzenschwein?

"Chrrrr...sss..."

Sirius, war ja klar. James richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, nahm den Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Silencio"

Nun hörte man nichts mehr. Sirius bewegte seinen Mund nur noch auf und zu und er fiel wieder müde auf sein Kissen hinab.

"Morgen, Prongs..."

Er blickte zur Seite und sah Remus, der auf seinem Bett saß und ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte.

"Hast lang gebraucht um zu merken, dass er wiedermal wie'n Löwenkönig schnarcht," sagte Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. James lächelte leicht, richtete sich dann aber auf.

"Ich geh duschen..."

Und mit diesen Worten ging er ins Bad hinein. Er konnte nicht sehen wie Remus hinter seinem Rücken den Kopf schüttelte und ihm besorgt hinterher sah. Als er drinn war, hob Remus den Silencio-Zauber von Sirius Bett auf und weckte ihn auf.

"Hm? Wasnlos?"

"Ich glaub, Prongs geht gleich zum Frühstücken. Wir sollten ihn nicht allein gehen lassen."

Sirius beugte sich auf, streckte und reckte sich und gähnte laut auf.

"ichokayoony..."

"... ?"

"Wasis?"

"Wenn du nicht ständig im Tiefschlaf schnarchen würdest, hättest du gestern Abend bemerkt, dass Prongs sich im Bett hin und hergewältzt hat."

"... Hat er?"

"Ja... er hat auch geredet... sehr leise, aber ich habs verstanden..."

"Und was hat er gesagt?"

"Lauter verschiedene Wörter, die keinen richtigen Sinn ergeben. Irgendwie Anna... Mutter... Großvater, dann Lilli... und wie konntet ihr mir das antun... Er wälzte sich hin und her... ein Wunder, dass er nicht vom Bett gefallen ist... allerdings ist er ein paar mal aufgewacht.."

"Wie hast du das gemerkt?"

"Er hat aufgehört zu reden und ich konnte ihn atmen und schlucken hören. Wollt schon was sagen, aber ich denke, es ist ihm unangenehm darüber zu sprechen, also hab ich's gelassen."

Sirius nickte verstehend.

"Wo ist Wormtail?"

"Schon weg. Musste noch Hausaufgaben machen, sagte er zumindest."

"Glaubst du das was Prongs hat ist ansteckend, wenn sich jetzt Wormtail auch schon so seltsam benimmt? Ich sollte mich am besten von Madamme Pomfrey impfen lassen."

Remus lachte leicht auf und sah dann zum Bad rüber.

"Ich frag mich... ob er gerade versucht sich zu ersaufen."

"Hey, Moony, halt dich zurück mit den Vermutungen. Ich mach mir so auch schon genug Sorgen um ihn."

"Sorry, Pad... Ach, übrigens... nur mal so ganz nebenbei... heut Abend ist Vollmond..."

"Hm? Und?"

"Sollen wir Prongs da raus lassen?"

"Weiß net... vielleicht merkt ers ja nicht. Finds besser, wenn er nicht mitmacht. Er soll sich erst mal richtig ausruhen."

"Denk ich auch."

Ihre erste Stunde am Montag war Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, der nun begonnen hatte, ihnen zu erklären, wie wichtig es für alle sei, sich anzustrengen, da ihre UTZ'e bevorstanden und die Menge ihrer UTZ'e darüber entschied, was für eine Ausbildung man beginnen durfte. Er erklärte ihnen noch mal wie wichtig es bei Zauberkunst war, den Zauberstab richtig zu schwingen und die Betonungen zu beachten und blablabla... James hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner linken Hand, dessen Arm sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch hielt.

Sirius, der auf der einen Seite saß zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er das sah und zischte zu Remus rüber, der auf der anderen Seite saß. Peter saß neben Remus und sah gleichfalls herüber. James war tatsächlich eingeschlafen...

Lilli saß mit Anna und Alice gegenüber von ihnen und erstarrten gleichfalls als sie zu ihnen rüber sah. James schlief sonst nur bei Professor Binns Unterricht und hatte er nicht so gut wie das ganze Wochenende über bereit durchgeschlafen? Es war ein Glück, dass James nicht wie Sirius beim Schlafen schnarchte und so fiel es Professor Flitwick nicht weiter auf, da er immer weiter redete und redete und redete und immer wieder das selbe wiederholte.

Als die Stunde vorbei war gab Sirius James einen leichten Stups, damit dieser aufwachte. Völlig schockiert sah er seine Freunde an.

"Shit, sagt bloß nicht dass ich eingenickt bin?"

"Nein, du... lagst nur gemütlich mit geschlossenen Augen auf deiner Hand..." versuchte Sirius die Situation zu umschreiben, während sie den anderen nach draußen folgten.

James schlug sich mit der Hand entsetzt auf die Stirn.

"Merlin, das hab ich gar nicht gemerkt."

Lilli ging mit den anderen neben ihm her ohne irgendwie nach seiner Hand greifen zu wollen. Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber ihr Verstand sagte immer: Lass es, er wird sie sowieso wieder zurück ziehen oder nur ganz locker halten... lass es...

Aber ihr Herz fühlte etwas anderes. Es wollte dass sie sofort seine Hand ergriff und ihn fest an sich zog. Ihr Herz wollte seine Nähe spüren, seine Wärme... ihn... Aber sie tat nichts...

Sirius warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu, die nur mit der Schulter zuckte und schon war die Klasse bei Zaubereigeschichte angekommen, wo Professor Binns wieder mit monton gelangweilter Stimme begann über den Krieg zwischen den Riesen zu erzählen, die sie gegeneinander führten, und welches auf die Zaubererwelt einen großen Einfluss nahm. Es waren kaum 5 Minuten vergangen, da war die Klasse diesmal wirklich eingeschlafen. James war der erste der sofort in seine Arme fiel und schlief und da er als Schulsprecher ein Vorbild für alle sein sollte, hielten es die anderen wohl für angebracht und in Ordnung auch einfach zu schlafen.

Doing... wieder hatte ein Papierknäuel Anna's Kopf getroffen und sie brauchte diesmal gar nicht rüber zu blicken um festzustellen wer es war.

Was ist denn los mit unseren Traumpaar hier?

Hör auf mir ständig diese Dinger an den Schädel zu werfen oder willst du mir die Gehirnzellen zerbröseln?

Ich ziel ja auf deinen Rücken. Kann ich was dafür wenn du zurückzuckst, wenn ich werfe? Also, was ist jetzt mit Lilli?

Ziel das nächste mal doch auf den Tisch, statt auf MICH. Lilli? Du weißt doch das sie gestern Abend bei James war. Glaub, das Gespräch ist nicht sehr gut gelaufen. Sie hat geweint.

Hab ich schon versucht, aber dann reagierst du nicht. Beim letzten Versuch hat den Zettel Brandy Sailer aufgehoben und ich musste mich geschlagene 10 Minuten über Antipickelcreme und Selbstbräuner unterhalten, weil sie wissen wollte, wie zum Teufel noch mal ich es schaffe so gut auszusehen. Lilli hat geweint? Hat sie dir denn von dem Gespräch erzählt?

Komm wieder runter, Du-Möchte-Gern-Casanova so gut siehst du nun auch wieder nicht aus. Erzählt schon, aber es hat mich schockiert. Sie meinte, sie hätte James Rücken gesehen und die Wunde sähe ziemlich übel aus. Sie war ja beim ersten mal dabei als sie ihm mit nem Messer den Rücken aufgeschlitzt haben um ein Ritual zu vollziehen und so wie es aussieht, haben sie es danach noch ein paar... hundertmal öfter gemacht.

Als Sirius diese Antwort las, warf er seinen schlafenen Freund, besorgte Blicke zu. Er spielte schon für einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken sein Umhang und sein Shirt raufzuziehen um es sich mal anzuschauen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder, da es wohl sehr merkwürdig aussehen würde, wenn er das jetzt täte und schrieb stattdessen nen Zettel an Anna zurück.

"Wer ist Casanova? Und hey, ich SEH SO GUT AUS. Ich hab die letzte Umfrage mitbekommen. Und warum benimmt sich Lilli dann heute so komisch? Sie sollte sich doch dann mehr um James kümmern, statt ihn zu ignorieren.

Ein verdammt gutaussehender Muggeltyp. Welche Umfrage? Ich denke, sie hat Angst, wieder von ihm weggestoßen zu werden und gibs zu, Sirius, er stößt nicht nur sie weg, sondern uns alle.

Die Umfrage die ihr Mädels letztes Jahr gemacht habt und wo ich an erster Stelle stand, ich zitiere:  
Sirius Black, weil er einfach verboten gut aussieht, mit einem Körper wie ein Adonis, den Augen, wie der süßeste Welpe der Welt und einem umwerfenden Lächeln, das jedes Mädchenherz zum schmelzen bringt ggg. Ja, aber wir geben nicht gleich auf. Glaubst du, nur weil er nicht darüber reden möchte, lass ich ihn irgendwo alleine in ner Ecke sitzten, damit er verrückt wird? Er hatte gestern Abend Alpträume, hat sich im Bett hin und hergewälzt und Dinge gesprochen

WOHER ZUM TEUFEL WEIßT DU VON DER UMFRAGE? DIE WAR GEHEIM. Alpträume? Was hat er im Traum gesagt?

GEHEIMNIS. Ich sag nur soviel, jetzt weißt du warum James sich beim Quiddtich noch viel angeberischer benimmt. Weiß net, Moony hats erzählt. Ich hab... geschnarcht.

Ja, das erklärt mir das Verhalten von so manchen Jungs, einschließlich von FRANK. Du alte Schnarchnase, du würdest im Schlaf nicht mal merken, wenn jemand nen Kübel Wasser über dich schütten würde. James und Lilli scheinen es im Moment beide nicht leicht zu haben. Ich denke, es würde ihnen helfen darüber zu reden.

Prongs will nicht reden. Ich glaub, wir sollten ihm mehr Zeit geben.

Wir haben ihnen schon Zeit gegeben. Je länger man es hinauszieht, desto schlimmer wirds später werden wenn man dann doch darüber spricht und irgendwann kommt alles raus.

Es klopfte und ein Erstklässler kam in die Klasse herein. Professor Binns sprach ohne ihn zu beachten weiter und der Erstklässler kam zu James her.

"James Potter?"

Dieser schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch als Sirius ihm einen kleinen Stups an die Seite gab, da er es offenbar wiedermal krampfhaft überhörte.

"Was? Wer?"

"Bist du James Potter?"

"Ich? Ähm... kommt drauf an. Was willst du?"

"James Potter soll zu Professor Dumbledore kommen. Jetzt sofort."

"Tja, dann bin ich es wohl. Bis später."

James schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer raus. Doing, Ein Papierknäuel war auf Sirius Kopf geworfen worden.

"Was zum..." stieß er böse aus als er Anna ihn triumphierend angrinsen sah.

Wo ist James hin? Jetzt weißt du wie weh sowas tun kann.

Zu Dumbledore, Sadistin.

Als James in Professor Dumbledore's Büro kam, sah er lediglich seine Mutter mit dem Schulleiter dastehen und sich über irgendetwas unterhalten.

"James."

Sie hatte ihn sofort in ihre Arme geschlossen als er hereintrat.

"Wo ist Dad?" fragte er als sie ihn wieder los ließ. Maria sah sehr besorgt aus und in ihrem Blick konnte James Angst erkennen.

"Mum?"

"James, dein Dad... kann heute nicht hier sein. Ich werde auch gleich wieder gehen. Ich... Albus, könntest du..."

"Natürlich," sagte dieser und ließ die beiden alleine. Kurz nachdem er die Tür zugemacht hatte, spürte er die Hände seiner Mutter auf seinen Schultern und er blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie schienen voller Verzweiflung und Furcht zu sein. So kannte er seine Mutter gar nicht. Maria Potter war doch sonst eine geachtete und strenge Aurorin..., aber was er hier vor sich sah, war eine besorgte, vollkommen verängstigte Mutter.

"James, es... gab einen Anschlag gestern Abend... auf deinen Vater und mich..."

"Was? Ist Dad... ist er?"

"Nein," beruhigte sie ihn sofort.

Sie spürte wie James sich aus ihrem Griff befreien wollte und drückte daher etwas fester zu.

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er konnte in seinem Zustand jedoch nicht herkommen, doch sei unbesorgt. Heilerin Jeanette Stradfort ist bei ihm und auch Marcel Stone und Swetlana Jaivenko, unsere besten Freunde. Er ist in Sicherheit."

"Heilerin Stradfort? Ist er schwer verletzt?"

"Nein... James, mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"

"Und... Onkel Marcel und Tante Swetlana sind bei ihm? Aber... ich dachte, sie sind in Europa."

"Ja, aber sie sind vor kurzem her gekommen, als sie von den Anschlägen hörten. Du weißt, dass sie gute Auroren sind..."

"Aber... warum... sind sie bei ihm?"

James hatte das sehr langsam ausgesprochen. Tief in seinem Herzen, wußte er die Antwort bereits, auch ohne das seine Mutter sie ihm sagte. Maria sah ihn tief traurig in die Augen und ließ ihren Griff um ihren Sohn wieder lockerer.

"James... ich und dein Vater werden verfolgt. Der Anschlag gestern war nicht der erste und Dumbledore meint auch, dass wir in Gefahr sind. Wahrscheinlich..."

"Wegen mir... stimmts? Weil sie mich haben wollen... und ihr euch dagegen stellt."

"James, was immer auch passieren mag. Dein Vater und Ich lieben dich und das was du bist. Lass dir von niemanden einreden, dass du anders sein solltest und vor allem, versprich mir bitte, dass du hier in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore bleibst. Egal, was du hörst oder was man dir sagt oder was du liest, VERLASSE HOGWARTS nicht und bleib bei Dumbledore. Der sicherste Ort für dich ist HIER bei ihm. Geh nicht nach Hogsmeade und versuche niemals uns zu finden. Dumbledore wird den Fidelius-Zauber auf uns anwenden und als Geheimniswahrer wird Swetlana dienen. Er wird uns nicht finden, James, aber ich muss wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Versprichst du mir das?"

Er war überwältigt von dem was er hörte und sein Gehirn schien das noch gar nicht verarbeitet zu haben.

"Das hat Großvater Harold auch gesagt, bevor er sich hat umbringen lassen."

"Schatz, weder dein Vater noch ich werden uns umbringen lassen und auch dein Großvater hat sich nicht umbringen lassen. Er hat bis zu letzt gekämpft..."

"Mum? War er... War Großvater Harold ein... ein..."

Er konnte es gar nicht aussprechen, so schwer wog dieses Wort. Wenn er nun die Frage stellte, wenn er die Antwort bekam, dann war alles vorbei. Dann war jegliche Hoffnung weg. Maria schien zu wissen, was ihr Sohn fragen wollte und sie schien über ihre Antwort sehr lange nachdenken zu müssen, bevor sie schließlich leise zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

"James, das ist... vielleicht schwer für dich, aber... ja, dein Großvater gehörte zu Voldemorts Leuten und er hatte sehr viel Blut an seinen Händen kleben aber am Ende hat er sich besinnt und sich gegen Voldemort gestellt."

"..."

"James, verurteile ihn nicht für Dinge, die er mal getan hat. Am Ende hat er das richtige getan.Als du geboren wurdest, hat das sein Leben verändert."

"Wie?"

Maria blickte immer wieder auf die Tür, als ob diese jeden Augenblick aufgeschlagen werden könnte und dann sah sie wieder zu ihrem Sohn her.

"James, du wärst als Baby schon einmal beinahe umgekommen. Mitten auf der Straße, deine Großeltern waren mit dir spazieren gegangen, da gab es einen Angriff der Todesser auf die Winkelgasse. Dein Großvater eilte den Ministeriumsleuten zur Hilfe, schließlich war er Zaubereiminister, und ließ dich mit deiner Großmutter zurück. Aber die Todesser hatten sich bis zu euch vorgekämpft und einer von ihnen hatte deine Großmutter verletzt. Wenn dein Großvater nicht eingeschritten hätte, hätten sie sie umgebracht und dich dazu. Dein Großvater kam nach diesem Erlebnis zu uns und... erzählte uns die Wahrheit und auch, dass er die Seiten wechseln wolle. Er war sich bewußt, dass Azkaban auf ihn warten würde, wenn das alles vorbei war, aber er wollte es trotzdem. Er wollte eine heile Welt für dich schaffen, eine Welt, in der sein Enkel in Frieden aufwachsen konnte. James, er hat dich geliebt und er hat sich für dich geändert. Ich glaube, er hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn er wüßte, dass du ihn dafür hasst."

"Ich... hasse.. ihn nicht. Ich bin nur enttäuscht. Dann hat Voldemort mir die Wahrheit gesagt..."

"Jam-"

"Maria..."

Es war Dumbledore, der an der Tür stand.

"Es wird Zeit."

"Gut, ich komme sofort, ... Ich liebe dich, mein Junge... Was immer auch passieren mag, wir waren und werden immer stolz auf dich sein, weil wir wissen... dass du das richtige tust."

Sie drückte James so fest ans ich, dass er verstand, dass dies ein Abschied war. Seine Mutter... glaubte nicht an ihre Rückkehr.

"Was ist mit June?"

"Sie wird mit uns kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Und James, glaube Voldemort nicht. Er mag dir vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen, aber er wird versuchen dich zu beeinflussen um das zu bekommen was er von dir will... was deine Freunde angeht, bitte lass dir von ihnen helfen. Zumindest von Sirius und Anna. Sie sind deine besten Freunde und du konntest immer auf sie bauen und vertrauen. Tu's auch jetzt. Und auch was Lilli betrifft sollst du wissen, dass wir sie sehr gern haben... und... unseren Segen hast du."

"Mum, warum sagst du sowas?" fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Es klang so entgültig. Mit einem mal schien er alles zu verlieren was ihm wichtig war. Stück für Stück wurde seine Welt auseinander gerissen und in tiefe Dunkelheit getränkt.

"Maria..." rief Dumbledore aufs neue. Diesmal etwas strenger und lauter.

"Es tut mir leid, aber es wird Zeit... wir können nicht länger warten."

"Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn..."

Maria hatte ihn noch mal fest an sich gedrückt und folgte dann Dumbledore nach draußen. James blieb alleine in dem Raum zurück.

"Albus, du passt doch auf unseren Sohn auf, oder?"

"Ich werde alles mir mögliche tun, damit er in Sicherheit bleibt. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Dann verstummten beide Stimmen. James ging die Stufen zum zweiten Stockwerk hoch, an Fawkes vorbei. Durch das runde Fenster konnte er eine Kutsche erkennen, in die seine Mutter einstieg. Sie hatte noch mal zu ihm hinaufgesehen, als ob sie gefühlt hätte, dass er zu ihr hinab sah. Sie lächelte... es war ein trauriges Lächeln und er hob seine Hand um ihr zu winken.Dann stieg sie in die Kutsche und er sah zu, wie sie wegfuhr. Vielleicht für immer? Er füllte wie sich ein grauenvolles Gefühl in seinem Herzen ausbreitete, wie es langsam versuchte ihn zu ersticken, ihn förmlich umbrachte. Ein Kloss tauchte in seinem Hals auf und krampfhaft versuchte er die Trauer zu unterdrücken, die immer wieder heraufbeschworen wurde.

Professor Dumbledore kam wenige Augenblicke später in sein Büro zurück, James stand noch immer am Fenster, als er herein trat. Erschrocken zuckte er auf als er den Schulleiter sah, der nun zu ihm herauf kam. Beide standen da ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Dann begann Dumbledore ihn sanft mit seinen klaren blauen Augen anzusehen. Sie sagten soviel Mitgefühl und Sorge aus.

"James, ich weiß, du hast sehr viele Fragen, und ich habe gestern versprochen, sie dir zu beantworten. Es tut mir leid, das ich dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten kann."

Er nickte stumm. Der dicke Kloss in senem Hals ließ es nicht zu, dass er auch nur ein gescheiten Satz heraus bekam, ohne das gleich die Tränen von seinen Augen kullerten.

"Wie deine Mutter schon gesagt hat, du kannst nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gehen und ich möchte, dass du immer hier in Hogwarts bei deinen Freunden bleibst, bei Mr. Black oder Miss White."

Wieder nickte er stumm.

"Wenn du jemals etwa brauchst... meine Tür steht dir jederzeit offen."

Nicken.

Dumbledore schien begriffen zu haben, dass er mit James nun nicht mehr viel anfangen konnte und entlies ihn schließlich aus seinem Büro. Als er die Wendeltreppe herunter kam, standen Sirius und Remus schon da und hatten offenbar auf ihn gewartet.

"Prongs, alles okay?"

Er sah beide ausdrucklos an, nicht wissend, was er überhaupt fühlen sollte oder konnte. Seine Welt schien gerade auseinander zu brechen, doch er nickte bejahend.

'Moony und Padfoot tun soviel für mich... ich bin ein Arschloch dass ich nicht mit ihnen reden kann', dachte er als sie ihren Schritt zum nächsten Unterricht fortsetzten.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins.

"Übrigens," begann James als er Malfoy erblickte, der ihn mit seinem Blick fast töten wollte, so schien es ihm zumindest.

"Was hat Malfoy gestern eigentlich damit gemeint als er sagte: er will seine Rache?"

"Oh, ach ja..." sagte Sirius und begann genüsslich zu grinsen.

"Naja, weißt du, wir dachten uns dass Malfoy womöglich weiss, wo du und Lilli euch befindet und wir wollten ihn ausquetschten..."

Sirius erzählte ihm alles von Anfang an bis zu dem, dass er ihm einen Kinnhaken verpaßt hatte. Als er fertig war, lachte James zum ersten mal seit Tagen wieder etwas auf. Seine Sorge um seine Eltern schienen kurz vergessen zu sein.

"Respekt, Padfoot. Sowas kann auch nur dir einfallen... Allerdings versteh ich jetzt seine Rachelust. Ich würd sowas auch nicht auf mir sitzten lassen, wenn die mich in der Umkleidekabine halbnackt vor der Dusche abfangen. Allerdings besitzten sie auch kein Tarnumhang um unbemerkt herein zu kommen."

"Ey, Prongs, sagt mal was anderes als Mhm, Ja und Nein..." bemerkte Padfoot und wurde für diesen Kommentar von Remus gegen die Schulter geboxt, der eigentlich heilfroh war dass sein Freund wieder mehr sprach und wollte das nicht von Sirius unsensibilität kaputt machen lassen.

"Ich meinte... "

"Ist schon gut, Padfoot... " sagte James und mit einem mal hatten sich die Mädels vor ihnen auf die Bänke gesetzt.

"Hey," grüßte Alice sie und die Jungs hatten alle drei die Hände gehoben und gleichfalls gewinkt. Das sah sehr komisch aus, da sie das alle gleichzeitig taten und sogar noch in die selbe Richtung im gleichen Takt winkten.

"Hey, Jamesie-boy," begann Anna und strahlte ihn förmlich an.

"Wir stehen im Moment vorn mit 430 Punkten. Unser Spiel gegen Rawenclaw findet zuerst statt, aber wenn wir genug Vorsprung raus holen, könnten wir den Cup vorzeitig für uns gewinnen. Ich verspreche auch mich diesmal zu benehmen und Peta in Ruhe zu lassen. Für dich..."

James sah sie einen Moment ausdrucklos an. Quidditch war immer etwas, was ihn aufheiterte, aber wenn er ihr jetzt so in die Augen sah, in diese schwarzen Augen, die ihn schon seit Jahren belogen haben ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er war enttäuscht. Wieder kam alles in ihm hoch und die Sorge um seine Eltern standen an vorderster Stelle. Sie hatte sein Verhalten durchaus bemerkt, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Professor Jackson hereingekommen und hatte mit dem Unterricht begonnen. Lilli hatte James nicht einmal angesehen und auch ihm schien ihre Nähe unangenehm zu werden. Die beiden sagten die ganze Stunde über kein Wort zueinander.

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Sirius sie unter einem Vorwand verlassen und Remus und Peter gingen allein mit James zu Verwandlung. Er wartete ab bis Lili, Alice und Anna heraus kamen und zog Anna dann von der Mädchentruppe promt weg.

"Argh..." hatte diese noch rufen können bevor er sie hinter eine Wand zog.

"Was zum..." brüllte sie, bis er ihr den Mund mit der rechten Hand zuhielt.

"Schhhhh..." sagte Sirius und dann: "Aua..." denn Anna hatte ihm tatsächlich in die Hand gebissen.

"Was soll denn das?" fragte er böse, während er zusah, wie Lilli und Alice weitergingen.

"Das könnte ich dich fragen," raunzte sie ihn an als er sie endlich los ließ.

"Ich wollt doch nur mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen," verteidigte er sich.

"Warum kannst du dann nicht wie jeder andere normale Mensch auch, einfach mal an die Schulter tippen und fragen, statt mich hier beinahe zu maltretieren?"

"Wer maltretiert hier wen?"

Anna versetzte ihm einen dämlich bösen Blick.

"So fest hab ich nicht zugebissen."

"Nein, Miss Haigebiss, ganz und gar nicht fest. Ich wollt eigentlich mit dir wegen James und Lilli sprechen. Das kann zwischen den beiden doch nicht so weitergehen."

"Du meinst, dass der eine den anderen meidet und ignoriert?"

"Exakt."

"Und was will Mr. Ich-Weiss-Alles-Besser tun?"

"Nächstes Wochende gehts nach Hogsmeade. Ich hab da schon so ne Idee... Hey, Prongs buhlt um Lilli's Gunst seit über 3 Jahren, da können die mir nicht weiß machen, das ein einziges solches Erlebnis die beiden für immer trennt. Wir müssen ihnen nur zeigen, was sie an dem anderem gleich wieder so geliebt haben..."

"Zum Beispiel? Ich erinnere mich an nichts, dass Lilli gesagt haben könnte, dass sie an James so lieben würde... Immer nur was sie an IHM HASST, sein Angeberisches Getue, seine Art mit Frauen umzugehen, seine blöden Späßchen, sein..."

"Was hast du damals doch gleich gesagt: Noch nie improvisiert, ey..."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er Anna mit sich wieder ins Getümmel hinein zur nächsten Klasse.

Am Abend hatte sich Moony von den anderen verabschiedet, um sich von Madamme Pomfrey zur heulenden Hütte bringen zu lassen. James war wie so oft in seinem Zimmer und schien zu schlafen. Peter wartete unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, während Sirius hoch ging um den Tarnumhang zu holen. Er hatte ihn gerade mit der Karte aus der Truhe geholt als er James Stimme hörte.

"Was denn schon Zeit zum gehen? Na, dann mal los..."

Er hatte sich schon aufgerichtet als Sirius ihn wieder auf sein Bett runterschob.

"Ne, lass mal, Prongs. Wir schaffen das schon allein. Ruh du dich besser aus."

"Nein, es geht mir gut. Macht euch mal keine Sorgen um mich."

"Pro-"

"Nein, Padfoot. Wirklich. Mir gehts gut..."

"Prongs, du weißt, das es gefährlich werden kann, wenn du dich nicht richtig konzen-"

"Sicher, Pad. Ich hab bei Professor Jackson durchaus aufgepaßt. Hör mal, wir haben es damals geschworen, das zusammen durchzuziehen, ganz gleich was auch immer kommen mag, oder wie hoch die Gefahr ist, dass wir schwer verletzt werden. Ich zieh mich jetzt nicht feige zurück, wegen dem kleinen bißchen was passiert ist."

Er zog sich seinen schwarzen Umhang an und ging vorraus. Sirius sah aus als ob er in einen sauren Apfel gebissen hätte. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut...


	29. Chapter 29

Und weil ihr so lüüb seits, noch mal ein Chap +g+

Chap 29: Nightmare on Fullmoon

Lilli lag auf ihrem Bett und blickte zum Fenster raus. Es war Vollmondnacht und auch Anna hatte noch nicht geschlafen. Taylor und Alice waren die einzigen beiden in dem Zimmer, die von den Sorgen, der beiden nichts mitbekamen. Anna stand auf und setzte sich vorsichtig zu Lili aufs Bett.

"Vollmond..." flüsterte sie leise. Lili nickte.

"Glaubst du, James ist mitgegangen?"

"Nun ja, so wie ich Sirius kenne, wird er ihn zurückhalten wollen und so wie ich James kenne, könnten ihn keine 10 Drachen davon abhalten heut Abend mitzumachen. Für James, waren seine Eltern und die Marauder immer das wichtigste in seinem Leben... und du natürlich."

Lilli versuchte zu lächeln, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Tatsache war, dass er es ihr nicht zeigte, wenn dem wirklich so wahr.

"Kopf hoch, er wird bald wieder der alte sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

Glaubte sie das selber, was sie da von sich gab? Wohl kaum, nachdem sie seinen Blick in VgddK gesehen hatte. Es war so leer und gar nicht er selber, viel zu abweisend und in sich eingesunken.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen, Anna... Was ist, wenn er nie... wenn er nie wieder so wird wie früher? Wenn er nie mit dem Geschehnissen fertig wird? Wenn... er mir nie verzeiht."

"Dir verzeihen? Lils, ich glaub nicht, dass er wirklich böse auf dich ist. Er muss das ganze einfach selber erst mal verarbeiten."

"Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich liebe ihn doch..."

"Und er liebt dich. Mensch, Lils, du hast nie gehört, wie er über dich gesprochen hat. Wenn er dich im Unterricht sah, dann bekam er ein Leuchten in den Augen, das er noch nie vorher bei irgendjemand anderem zeigte. Ich weiß noch wie wir mal alle beisamen standen und du mit Alice an uns vorbeigegangen bist. Mich hast du angelächelt und James nur einen ignoranten Blick zugeworfen. Er sah dir aber trotzdem sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher und Sirius sprach, Ich zitiere: Ey, Prongs, was findest du eigentlich an der alten Schrulle."

"Danke," sagte Lilli beleidigt.

"Und weißt du was James ihm geantwortet hatte? Ich zitiere wieder: Ich liebe es wie sie ihr Haar bewegt, wenn sie sich umdreht, ich liebe ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, wenn sie mich nur ansehen und ich liebe ihre Art mit Freunden und Feinden umzugehen. Ich liebe einfach SIE."

Lilli schien besänftigt und auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich wieder ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Das was Anna so sehr an ihrer Freundinn vermisst hatte.

"Ich wußte, das dich das aufmuntert. Er liebt dich und ich bin mir sicher, ihr beide werdet das schon hinkriegen..."

"Ja... ich jetzt auch..." sagte sie leise.

"Ich glaub... ich kann nicht schlafen," bemerkte Anna nach einer Weile und sah sehnsuchtsvoll hinaus. Sie hatte es zu Hause immer geliebt, am Abend noch spazieren zu gehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann beneidete sie die Jungs im Moment darum, draußen sein zu können.

"Ich würd auch lieber frische Luft schnappen gehen," sagte Lilli gedankenversunken zum Vollmond rausschauend.

"Aber heut ist Vollmond."

"Und?" sagte Anna.

"James und Sirius haben Remus doch unter Kontrolle. Sie sind fest in der Heulenden Hütte oder im Verbotenen Wald und wir gehen doch nur auf den Ländereien spazieren hier BEI Hogwarts."

Lilli strahlte auf und beide sahen einander vielsagend an "Aber moment mal," stoppte Lilli abrupt.

"Filch streunert ja durch die Gänge..."

"Uhh, ich kenn nen Weg hinaus, den haben Sirius und James sonst immer benutzt, wenn sie ihre Karte nicht dabei hatten. Den kontrolliert Filch nie..."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch..."

Lilli stieg begeistert aus dem Bett und zog sich etwas anderes an. Anschließend gingen die beiden Mädchen auf den Korridor hinaus und nachdem beide sicher gegangen waren, dass alles frei war, rannten sie zum Geheimgang.

Als die Marauder bei Remus ankamen hatte sich dieser schon in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Er knurrte unheilvoll auf als der Hirsch, der Hund und die Ratte das Zimmer betraten. Sirius bellte laut auf, damit der Werwolf nicht auf falsche Gedanken kam. Dann umkreisten ihn die drei und der Hirsch kam etwas näher heran. Der Werwolf begann an ihm zu schnüffeln, als ob er etwas bestimmtes erriechen wollte. Seine grauen Augen blickten giftig drein und er fletschte seine Zähne. Er jaulte auf, doch der Hirsch blieb vor ihm stehen, stolz und aufrecht. Eine Weile verging und der Werwolf schien sich den Freunden anschließen zu wollen. Dann lief der Hund zur Tür und öffnete sie mit seiner Pfote. Die 4 Marauder rannten hinaus und auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Es war bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt angenehm gewesen, die frische Winterbrise einzuatmen und durch den Schnee hindurch zu stampfen. Leise rieselte der Schnee auf sie hinab und bedeckte ihre Fußspuren im Schnee wieder zu. Sie rannten weiter in den verbotenen Wald hinein, doch der Hirsch blieb plötzlich stehen.

James, versprich mir in Hogwarts zu bleiben

'Mum' schoss es James plötzlich in den Sinn.

'Ich hab ihr doch mein Wort gegeben. Was tue ich hier?'

Und bevor James verstand was los war, jaulte der Werwolf auf und lief auf ihn zu. Der Hund bellte warnend laut auf, einerseits um James zu warnen, andererseits um Remus von einer Dummheit abzuhalten, doch zu spät. Remus sprang auf den Hirsch und versenkte seine Krallen in das Fleisch. Der Hirsch schrie auf und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Werwolf hatte ihn zu Boden gedrückt und zugebissen. Blut spritze heraus als sich die scharfen Zähne in das Fleisch gruben und bekleckerten den weißen Schnee mit seiner roten Farbe.

James hätte wie am Spieß geschrien, wenn er nicht in seiner Animagusgestalt dagelegen wäre. Der Hund kam sofort angerannt und stieß Remus von James runter. Der Werwolf fiel zur Seite, richtete sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder auf, bereit, wieder zurückzukommen. Der Hund bellte erneut laut auf und richtete sich schützend vor dem ... Sirius bemerkte schockiert, dass sich James zurück verwandelt hatte und seinen rechten Arm hielt, von dem Blut herausfloss.

"Ouch..." stieß dieser aus.

Nun hatte sich auch Sirius zurück in seine Menschengestalt verwandelt und Peter tat es ihnen nach. Die beiden Marauder richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Werwolf.

"Sorry, Moony, altes Haus, Stupor."

Der Werwolf fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Peter hatte sich zu James hinabgekniet um ihn zu helfen. Sirius der zuerst sicher gehen mußte, dass Remus erst mal außer Gefecht war, begab sich anschließend gleichfalls zu James um sich die Wunde anzusehen.

"Sieht ziemlich übel aus," bemerkte er als James seine Hand weg nahm.

"Ach ne?" sagte dieser mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Sirius nahm den Verband aus seiner Tasche und wickelte es um die Wunde herum, damit das Blut aufhörte zu fließen.

"Besser?" fragte er besorgt.

"Sicher," murmelte James zähneknirschend, auch wenn sein Gesicht das genaue gegenteil aussagte.

"Was war denn los?" quieckte Peter leise.

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich... hab irgendwie an etwas anderes gedacht. Remus muß meine menschliche Seite wohl gerochen haben..."

"Willst du es nicht besser uns die Nacht überlassen und zurück gehen?"

"Nein, ich schaff das schon," protestierte James entrüstet. Er würde sich jetzt wie ein Feigling vorkommen, wenn er seine Freunde im Stich ließ.

"Hey, Prongs..."

"Nein, Padfoot. Ich mach weiter. Moony wird mich schon nicht um-...scheiße, wo ist er hin?"

Sirius und Peter stellten entsetzt fest, dass James recht behalten hatte. Der Werwolf war spurlos verschwunden und der Platz an dem er eben noch gelegen hatte war leer.

"Die Karte," sagte Sirius und holte sie heraus.

"Ich schwöre das ich ein Tunichgut bin."

Alle drei suchten auf der Karte nach dem Wort Remus...

"Ohoh," stieß Sirius aus als er ihn gefunden hatte.

"Das ist nicht gut.. Wieso sind Anna und Lilli auf den Ländereien?... Moony ist ganz in ihrer Nähe."

Mit der Karte in der Hand machten sie sich so schnell sie konnten auf den Weg Richtung Hogwartsschloss. Der Karte nach zu Urteilen kam Moony mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf seine Freundinn und Lilli zu und die beiden wußten nicht mal, dass er diesmal außer Kontrolle war.

Es tat Anna und Lilli richtig gut, frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie hatten in der letzten Zeit kaum Gelegenheit dazu gefunden durch die ganzen Geschehnisse. Sie wollten ja immer bei James bleiben und dieser verkroch sich meistens irgendwo in Hogwarts ein.

"Ich bin früher oft mit Han am Abend spazieren gegangen," begann Anna nachdem sie sich bei Lilli eingehackt hatte und beide um den See herum gingen. Auf der Wasseroberfläche konnte man das schwache Licht des Vollmondes wiederspiegeln sehen.

"Er erzählte mir immer Gruselgeschichten um mich zu erschrecken. Er sah es gerne wenn ich Panikattacken bekam... und mich dann noch nächste lang weiter fürchtete... Irgendwie schade... das das nie wieder passieren wird..."

Die Mädchen setzten sich an das Ufer hinab und beobachten das Treiben der Wellen, denn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es sehr beruhigend und brachte einem tiefer zum nachdenken.

"Schon ne Spur von dieser Dolores?" fragte Lilli leise. Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, sie ist... spurlos verschwunden und weißt du was noch viel krasser ist oder auch bescheuerter? Liebe macht echt blind. Han war ein guter Auror und er wußte immer, wen er vertrauen konnte und wen nicht. Er hat sich in diese Frau verliebt und promt schaltete er all seine Sinne ab. Dolores Haferman hat niemals existiert... Es gibt keine Haferman. Das macht es dem Ministerium so schwer sie zu finden... Die Kosten für die Hochzeit hatte auch Han übernommen... Er war so ein Idiot was Frauen anbetraf..."

"Das tut mir alles so leid, Anna..."

"Das muß es nicht," sagte sie und lächelte Lilli ehrlich an.

"Han ist tot... damit werd ich leben müssen. Ganz gleich wie leid es dir tut oder irgendjemand anderem. Es bringt ihn mir nicht wieder. Aber vielleicht... hab ich es ja verdient, dass es so kommen mußte."

"Was redest du denn da? Anna, du hast doch gar nichts get-"

Lilli stoppte. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob etwas auf sie zu lief... ein Tier...

"Ja, ich hörs auch," sagte Anna stutzig und beide standen auf. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, und taxierten damit ins nichts hinein, bereit einen Fluch loszulassen, wenn dieses etwas auf sie zukam.

"Das kann nicht sein, der verbotene Wald ist viel zu weit weg," sagte Anna nachdenklich, aber die Schritte hörten sie jetzt ganz deutlich. Der Werwolf sprang aus dem Nichts heraus. Er hatte sich auf Anna gestürzt und sie zu Boden gerissen, während er Lilli zur Seite gestossen hatte. Anna schrie schmerzvoll auf als sie seine Krallen in ihrem Fleisch spürte.

"Stupor," brüllte Lilli, ihren Zauberstab auf den Werwolf gerichtet, denn es promt zur Seite riss. Sie rannte sofort zu ihr hin um ihr aufzuhelfen.

"Ist das Remus?" fragte Anna verschreckt. Blut sickerte aus den Stellen heraus, wo der Werwolf vorher seine Krallen versenkt hatte und ihre Hand, mit der sie den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte unkontrolliert vor Angst.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht," sagte Lilli und starrte ab und zu den daliegenden Werwolf und dann die Wunden ihrer Freundinn an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da regte sich der Werwolf wieder... er zuckte zuerst nur leicht und dann... hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet und laut aufgejault.

"Das ist nicht gut," bemerkte Anna schockiert.

"LAAAAUF..."

Beide Mädels liefen so schnell sie konnten in Richtung des Waldes hinein, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irgendwo verstecken könnten, damit der Werwolf sie nicht finden würde. Fehlanzeige, er war so schnell gelaufen, dass er sie noch vor der nächsten Gabelung eingeholt hatte und sich zähnefletschend vor ihnen in den Weg stellte.

"Remus? Bist du das?" fragte Anna verunsichert, in de Hoffnung, ihr Freund würde sie hören. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass das schwachsinning war. Sobald er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Wieder sprang er auf sie zu, doch diesmal stieß er Anna hart beiseite und riss Lilli unter sich hinab. Seine Krallen bohrten sich nun auch in ihre Arme und Lilli schrie schmerzvoll auf.

"Lilli..." rief James besorgt, als sie nah genug waren um die Mädchen schreien zu hören. Anna hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und ihren Zauberstab auf den Werwolf gerichtet.

"Impedimenta."

Der Fluch stieß den Werwolf von Lilli runter, doch mehr Schaden hatte er nicht angerichtet. Der Werwolf jaulte auf und sprang nun wieder auf Anna zu. Diese drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte tiefer in den Wald hinein. Lilli konnte nichts tun um das zu verhindern. Ihr Zauberstab war ihr beim Sturz aus den Händen geflogen und ihre Arme schmerzten.

"Lilli..."

James, Sirius und Peter waren endlich da und er hatte sich zu ihr hinabgekniet.

"Bist du verletzt... Merlin... Nein..."

Er hatte das Blut an ihren Armen gesehen und wie sie feststellte, erging es ihm nicht besser. Die bandagierte Wunde am rechten Arm hatte sich mit Blut vollgesaugt und tröpfelte jetzt sogar noch hinab.

"Anna..." sagte sie erschrocken.

"Der Werwolf... Remus ist hinter ihr her..."

Sirius und Peter nickten ihnen verstehend zu und rannten los, während James bei Lilli blieb.

Anna rannte unterdessen wie wild immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie konnte hören, dass der Werwolf immer näher kam . Sie drehte sich um und sah wie er zum Sprung ansetzte. Reflexartig duckte sie sich nieder und der Werwolf sprang über sie hinweg. Sie wollte wieder zurücklaufen, als sie über die Wurzeln der Bäume stolperte und auf den Boden fiel. Das Tier hatte keine Sekunde gezögert sich auf sie zu stürzen und hatte die Krallen diesmal tief in ihr rechtes Bein gekrallt. Wieder schrie Anna auf. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, während sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Der Schmerz brannte fast unerträglich. Ihre Wunden hatten sich mit dem Schmutz der Erde vermischt und in diesem Moment, wo sie die fletschenden Zähne des Tieres hörte und er auch noch laut aufheulte überkam sie eine riesige Angst, wie sie vorher noch nie da war. Angst vor dem Tot, Angst vor der Qual bis es soweit war, Angst vor IHM.

"Remus... bitte... du tust mir weh..." schrie sie auf als der Werwolf sich aufbäumte und wieder mit seinen Krallen zustach. Er fletschte aufs neue unheilvoll seine Zähne und in dem Moment wußte sie was kommen würde. Er würde sie beißen, wahrscheinlich sogar töten...

„Remus!" schrie sie flehend.

"Stupor..."

Der Werwolf wurde von ihr heruntergerissen und blieb wieder regungslos liegen. Diesmal schien der Spruch wirkungsvoller zu sein. Sirius war sofort zu ihr hergekommen und hatte sich zu dem Mädchen hinabgekniet während Peter den Zauberstab weiterhin auf den Werwolf hielt, falls dieser doch wieder schneller als erwartet zu sich kommen würde.

"Anna..." sagte er besorgt und half ihr sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Sie war schluchzend in seine Arme gefallen und hatte begonnen zu weinen. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper und Tränen kullerten unentweg auf ihre Umhänge hinab.

"Es ist alles gut..." flüsterte Sirius, während er den Griff um sie verstärkte. "Ich bin hier. Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert..."

Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass die Erleichterung als sie Sirius sah, sie einfach überwältigt hatte. Sie hatte sich so fest an ihn gehalten und noch fester zugedrückt, obgleich es ihm vielleicht weh tun könnte. Nie wieder wollte sie ihn loslassen, denn... sie fühlte sich bei ihm geborgen, wohl... endlich wieder sicher.

James sah Lilli an und versuchte mit einigen Tüchern ihre Wunde zu bandagieren. Ab und zu gab sie ein leises Geräusch des Schmerzes von sich, doch nach wenigen Sekunden war es verklungen. Nachdem James fertig war, setzte er sich neben sie auf den Boden und begann den Vollmond anzustarren. Der Schnee war eiskalt, aber in gewisser Weise betäubte er den Schmerz, den sie fühlten.

"Tut mir leid... Moony hats nicht so gemeint... Ich hab nicht aufgepasst und ihn deswegen irgendwie provoziert..." begann er leise, doch er hatte sie nicht angesehen.

Lilli nickte verstehend. Sie wollte sich so gern an ihn lehnen, in umarmen oder in seine Arme fallen um ihn zu spüren... aber sie konnte es nicht. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück, das Gefühl, dass es falsch wäre oder auch, die Angst, dass er es nicht wollte und sie von sich stoßen würde.

"James..." begann sie nach einer Weile der Stille zu flüstern.

Er sah sie an, vielleicht das erste mal seit ihrer Gefangenschaft, dass er ihr aufrichtig und tief in die Augen blickte. Sie schreckte zusammen und blickte schnell weg als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Das war nicht er. Seine Augen, diese hasselnussbraunen Augen, die sonst immer ein vertrautes Glänzen in sich trug... es war weg... Sie sah ihn matte, leere Augen, die nichts aussagten als Enttäuschung und Schmerz.

"Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie schließlich.

"Was... tut dir leid?" flüsterte er genau so leise zurück. Beide Stimmen hatten etwas brüchiges angenommen, als ob sie nicht wirklich sprechen konnten. Bevor Lilli antworten konnte, tauchte Sirius mit Anna in seinen Armen und Peter neben sich auf, während der Körper des Werwolfes ihnen durch einen Zauber folgte.

"Alles okay bei euch beiden?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

Lilli und James nickten, doch dann fiel James Blick auf Anna, die wie nach ner durchzechten Nacht mit Sirius aussah.

"Anna..."

Er stand auf und war zu ihr hingegangen.

"Alles okay mit dir?"

Sie nickte stumm und wischte sich nochmal die kleinen Tränen weg, die sich irgendwie wieder in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

"Und euch?" fragte sie zurück.

James nickte, wandte sich dann wieder Lilli zu, die ihn jedoch nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Er senkte seinen Blick und wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Anna ließ Sirius los und ging zu ihrer Freundinn rüber. Sie gingen danach alle zusammen wieder zurück. James, Sirius und Peter führten Remus in die Heulende Hütte und blieben dann bis zum Morgengrauen bei ihm und Anna und Lilli kehrten in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurück. An jenem Abend konnte wohl keiner der beiden Mädchen richtig schlafen. Lilli mußte immer an James denken, an seine Augen, die ihr jetzt so fremd schienen.

'Was tue ich nur, wenn er nie wieder der alte sein wird? Ich liebe ihn doch. Ich kann ihn nicht verloren haben, Gott, bitte hilf mir. Gib ihn mir wieder zurück. Ich brauche ihn so sehr...'

Und auch Anna konnte nicht schlafen. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war vielleicht wirklich die einzige, die lautlos weinen konnte, ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Sie liebte Remus nicht, da war sie sich inzwischen sicher... aber... Sirius... er liebte sie nicht.

'Anna ist ein super guter Kumpel' erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte, die sie bei einem Gespräch zwischen ihm und James mitgehört hatte. Er wußte damals nicht, dass sie alles mitbekam.

'Mit ihr kann man allen möglichen Quatsch anstellen und so weiter, aber... mal ehrlich, mein Geschmack ist sie ja nicht. Ich glaub, wir würden uns zu oft in die Wolle kriegen. Sie ist zu dominant und zickig und was weiß ich... halt echt net mein Typ... Aber Moony scheint auf sie zu stehen.'

Ja, genau das waren damals seine Worte gewesen. Die Worte, die sie so hart verletzt hatten. Der Grund, warum sie ihn aufgegeben hatte, sich Remus zuwandte und dabei... wohl sich selbst aufgegeben hatte.


	30. Chapter 30

_Jasey, Dragon Coranzon, Helsing, HappyHerminchen:_ Hab euch lieb :) Danke für das liebe Revew :) Weiter so fleißig. Ich antworte morgen Abend darauf +gaehn+ sorry " +knuddel+

Chap 30: Sirius Plan

Die Freunde hatten Remus erzählt, was am Abend passiert worden war. Eine Sekunde spielten sie mit dem Gedanken es ihm nicht zu sagen, aber letztenendes wäre das nicht fair ihm gegenüber gewesen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu wissen. Als Remus davon erfuhr wollte er sofort zum Schloss hoch und nach Anna sehen, doch Sirius hatte ihn zurück gehalten.

"Ey, schon vergessen, dass Madamme Pomfrey jeden Augenblick kommen wird um dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen? Beruhig dich, Moony. Ihnen gehts gut..."

Remus tat wie Sirius ihm riet und blieb da, bis Madamme Pomfrey kam um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Doch je länger er wartete, desto mehr wuchs seine Sorge um Anna und Lilli. Er hatte sie angegriffen und sogar noch verletzt und beinahe hätte er Anna auch noch gebissen. Wenn Sirius nicht eingegriffen hätte, er wüßte nicht was dann wäre. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er Anna zu einem Werwolf gemacht hätte.

Unterdessen bei den Mädchen im Schlafsaal. Lilli hatte erst sehr spät doch noch etwas Schlaf gefunden und als sie schließlich aufwachte, war Alice bereits wach und Taylor offenbar schon weggegangen.

"Wo ist Anna?" fragte Lilli sie besorgt. Alice nickte zum Bad rüber.

"Duscht sich seit einer Stunde. Frag mich ob sie schon mal was von Wasserknappheit gehört hat."

Anna stand nicht wirklich unter der Dusche. Sie ließ das Wasser laufen, während sie mit einem großen, weißen Badetuch um ihren Körper gewickelt auf dem Rand der Wanne saß und sich mit einem Tuch die Kratzwunden an Armen und an ihrem rechten Bein abtupfte. Es tat noch immer höllisches weh, obgleich sie eine Heilsalbe aufgelegt hatte. Um Remus Willen wollte sie mit ihren Verletzungen nicht zu Madamme Pomfrey gehen und außerdem hätte sie dann sich und Lilli verraten. Die beiden waren immerhin verbotenerweise mitten in der Nacht auf die Ländereien gegangen. Sie hörte wie draußen die Tür auf und wieder zu ging. Alice war wohl rausgegangen. Es verging daraufhin keine Minute und sie hörte Lilli an der Tür klopfen.

"Anna? Bist du okay?... kann ich rein kommen?"

Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür um ihre Freundinn herein zu lassen. Lilli sah nicht wirklich besser als sie aus. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge ging es beiden Mädels gleichschlecht, gefühlsmäßig, nicht körperlich.

"Sieht ziemlich übel aus," bemerkte Lilli und sah mit ihren Augen die Wunde an Anna's rechtem Bein an.

"Er... hat ziemlich hart zugestochen mit seinen Krallen..." sagte sie und setzte sich wieder an den Rand der Wanne.Lili drehte den Hahn wieder zu und Stille erfüllte den Raum. Sie setzte sich zu ihrer Freundinn hin und sah sie besorgt an. Sie machte sich Sorgen, zumal sie Anna nicht so nachdenklich kannte, wie sie in der letzten Zeit war.

"Es war keine Absicht von ihm... das weißt du doch,oder? Er weiss doch nicht was er tut, wenn er ein Werwolf ist."

Sie nickte sanft, doch in ihren Augen konnte man wieder Tränen entdecken. Sie bildeten sich sehr langsam und ganz egal wie sehr sie versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie kullerten ihre Wange entlang auf den Boden hinab.

"Mein scheiß Leben... ist... so verdammt kaputt... Alles, einfach alles..."

Lilli verstand nicht worüber sie gesprochen hatte, aber sie ahnte, dass es etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass Anna nicht über ihre Vergangenheit sprechen wollte. Diesmal war sie wohl an der Reihe ihre Freundinn zu trösten und so legte sie ihre Hände um ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft zu sich. Anna weinte... sie weinte bittere Tränen und lange Zeit, schien sie garnicht mehr aufhören zu können... Sie und Lilli kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten, aber es war das erste mal, dass sie sich so gehen ließ in ihrer Anwesenheit.

'seit nun fast 7 Jahren, ich kenne Anna seit fast 7 Jahren, aber ich habe sie noch nie so bitter weinen sehen. Sie muß sehr viel Leid ertragen haben, um den Schmerz erst jetzt zu zeigen.'

Nachdem Sirius und Peter James Wunden einigermaßen verarztet hatten, holten sie nochmal etwas Schlaf nach. Peter und James diesmal mehr als Sirius. Dieser war noch etwas wach gelegen und hatte an den Abend zurück gedacht. Er hatte wirklich Angst um sie. Als er Moony auf ihr dauf liegen sah, wie er so nah dran war sie zu beissen, er hatte mit aller Kraft den Fluch auf seinen Freund losgelassen. Ein Glück, dass Moony keinen Schaden davon getragen hatte. Der ganze Abend war außer Kontrolle geraten, seine Gefühle lagen im Chaos. Empfand er wirklich mehr für sie? Er mochte sie, das war ihm klar. Aber er hatte sie immer nur als einen sehr guten Freund angesehen. Sie kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten und hatten immer viel Spaß zusammen. Ne, quatsch. Was für Schwachsinnige Gedanken. Er dachte hier jetzt über die Freundinn seines Freundes nach. Er würde es nie übers Herz bringen, Remus die Freundinn auszuspannen und so wie er das ganze sah, interessierte sich Anna sowieso nicht für ihn. Sie liebte Remus von Herzen. Basta und damit schloss er seine Augen und versuchte krampfhaft zu schlafen..

Am folgenden Morgen saßen sie alle in Zaubertränke, in der Professor Smith ihnen diesmal die Mischung eines Wundheiltrankes erklärte, der leichte Wunden im Nu wieder schließt.

"Wieso haben wir das nicht schon früher durchgenommen?" flüsterte Anna zu Lilli rüber und strich sich noch mal über die Stelle am Pulli, die ihre Wunden verdeckte. Remus saß bei James und Sirius etwas hinter ihnen und hatte ihr einen besorgten Blick zugeworfen. Es war keine Zeit gewesen, damit die beiden miteinander reden konnten. Sie hatte seinen Blick durchaus gespürrt und drehte sich leicht zu ihm um. Auf sein traurigen Blick hin, lächelte sie leicht auf und endlich bekam auch Remus wieder ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht. Anna drehte sich wieder zu Alice und Lilli um und versuchte weiter dem Unterricht zu folgen, was ihr mehr als schwer fiel, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie gestern Abend festgestellt hatte, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammen ist, den sie gar nicht liebt. Aber wie zum Teufel sollte sie ihm das nur sagen? Sie wollte Remus nicht verletzten, er konnte doch gar nichts für seine Situation, für das was er war.

"Und zum Abschluss fügen sie die Träne des Phoenix hinzu, erst das gibt dem Trank die Heilwirkung..."

Anna sah in ihr Zaubertrankbuch, da Professor Smith wie immer viel zu schnell erklärte und sie gerade mal dabei war, die Drachenhaut klein zu schneiden. Sie wollte weiterlesen, als ein Windstoss die Seite umblätterte.

'Der Mut-Trank, dieser Trank wird gebraut um dem Wesen, Mut zur Handlung zu verleihen. Die verborgene Angst verschwindet und das Wesen kann seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen... Zufall... oder Schicksal?' fragte sich Anna schließlich.

"Der Muttrank?" las Alice kichernd. Anna hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass sich ihre Freundinn nicht auf ihr eigenen Trank konzentrierte, sondern auf ihr Buch.

"Wozu brauchst du den Mut? Wenn hier jemand ohne zu zögern den nächstbesten verprügelt, dann doch wohl du?"

"Sehr witzig, Al, willst du auch mit ner Sonnenbrille die nächste Woche rumlaufen?"

Alice konnte nicht andes als mutner weiterzukichern.

"Verzeihung... Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wozu brauchst du den Mut-Trank?"

"Tu ich gar nicht. Der Wind hat die Seite umgeblättert."

"Welcher Wind? Süße, hier ist alles zu... wäre schon heftig wenn Professor Smith im Winter das Fenster öffnet."

Erstaunt blickte diese zum Fenster rüber und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich geschlossen war. Aber... wie konnte sich das Blatt dann von selbst umblättern? Das war doch unmöglich... Sie blickte wieder hinter sich und sah zu den Jungs. Sirius blödelte mal wieder herum, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung sowohl James als auch Remus aufmuntern zu können, die heute beide extrem durchhingen und sehr viel ähnlichkeit mit ausgelaugten Waschlappen gemein hatten. Als Sirius sah, dass nun auch noch Anna's Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, grinste er auf, schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und warf es ihr vor. Da sie diesmal hergesehen hatte, konnte sie es auch auffangen.

Wie geht's uns heute?

Wie's dir geht, weiß ich nicht. Das mußt du schon selber wissen. Mir gehts gut.

Na, dann ist meine Welt ja wieder in Ordnung. Mit Moony und Prongs kannst du gar nichts mehr anfangen.

Nachdem was gestern passiert ist, glaubst du da echt dass die beiden noch fröhlich herumhüpfen?

Was ist mit dir und Moony?

Was soll mit uns sein?

Du nimmst ihm das nicht übel wegen gestern Abend? Was habt ihr zwei da draußen eigentlich gemacht?

Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Und außerdem warst du ja rechtzeitig zur Stelle.-- Wir wollten eigentlich spazieren gehen. Ich dachte es wäre ungefährlich, weil ihr doch in der Heulenden Hütte seit oder auch im Verbotenen Wald, nicht aber auf den Ländereien

Normal wärs ja auch sicher, aber Moony ist gestern irgendwie ausgeflippt. Wegen unserem Traumpaar hier: James meinte, er wolle nicht mit nach Hogsmeade am Wochenende. Das ist perfekt.

Warum nicht?

Keine Lust, sagt er zumindest. Was ist mit Lilli?

Sie geht.

Nicht.

Wie?

Sorg dafür, dass sie NICHT mitgeht. Wenn die beiden hier bleiben können sie sich vielleicht aussprechen.

Warum sorgst du nicht dafür, dass JAMES MITGEHT? Mal umgekehrte Frage.

Du willst das sich die beiden in Hogsmeade unterhalten, wo die gesamte Schule dort heurmtobt inklusive Lilli's Ex-Malfoy und James wieviele Ex-Freundinnen hat er doch gleich?

Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich weiss nicht wie ich es anstellen soll, Lilli hier zu behalten. Sie wollte noch Dinge in Hogsmeade besorgen und ich kann sie wohl schlecht fesseln und knebbeln.

Notfalls schon.

Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle

Soweit mir bekannt ist schon. Also, notfalls ist fesseln und knebbeln erlaubt und dann schließen wir die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum ein damit sie endlich miteinander reden. Ich schulde ihm sowieso noch was wegen meinem Geburtstag.

Wie willst du sie bitte einsperren? Du kannst schlecht den Zauberspruch auf die fette Dame hexen.

Tu ich nicht. Verlass dich ganz auf mich. Ich weiß schon was ich tue. Hoffe nur, die beiden reden dann auch wirklich miteinander.

Und wenn nicht?

Wie wärs, wenn DU dir zur Abwechslung mal was einfallen lässt?

Anna warf einen Blick auf ihr Buch, wo noch immer die Seite von dem Muttrank aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag. Das konnte doch kein Zufall mehr sein?

Wie wärs mit nem Trank damit beide ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen können?

Du kannst sowas zusammen brauen?

Ich kann so manches, was du nicht weißt. Aber müssen wir die beiden dazu wirklich einsperren?

Unbedingt.

Und was hat die Arme Lilli davon zweimal eingesperrt zu werden? Wenn sie eines Tages Klaustrophobikerin wird ist das eure Schuld

Damit kann ich leben

Das Wochenende rückte näher und tatsächlich sprachen James und Lilli kaum ein Wort miteinander. Ihre Beziehung hatte eine merkwürdige Wendung angenommen, denn die beiden versuchten sich ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Lilli war immer abrupt in die nächste Mädchentoilette verschwunden, sobald sie James sah. Alice und Anna standen dann meistens mitten irgendwo im Gang wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

James tat es nicht besser, denn sobald er Lilli irgendwo erblickte, ging er schnurrstracks in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, was fast immer die Richtung war, aus die er kam. Die Jungs hatten erst bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da war, als sie ihn etwas fragen wollten. Das lief daraus hinaus, das sie wieder ihre Karte herholen mußten um ihren Freund überhaupt wieder zu finden. So ging das die gesamte Woche über und Sirius fragte sich langsam ob die beiden nicht ein neues Spiel erfunden hatten, dass hieß: Wer dem anderen am meisten aus dem Weg geht, hat gewonnen.

Tatsächlich hatten nun Anna und Remus auch mit diesem Getue begonnen und schienen kaum länger als 2 Minuten, dieselbe Luft einatmen zu können, ohne sofort wieder abhauen zu wollen.

"Ihr schafft mich," sagte Sirius, vor der Stunde Wahrsagen. Er ging mit Anna, James und Alice die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hinauf und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

"Prongs, könntest du dieses dämliche Spiel bitte beenden, bevor es die gesamte Schule mitmacht?"

"Welches Spiel?" fragte dieser verwirrt.

"Dieses Ich-Geh-meiner-Freundinn-aus-dem-Weg-Sobald-Ich-Sie-Seh-Spiel."

"Das ist kein Spiel, Padfoot."

"Vielleicht dann ne Krankheit? Du hast nämlich Anna und Remus damit infiziert."

"Warum willst du nicht mit Lilli sprechen?"

Alice sah ihn an als ob sie tatsächlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten würde, doch James rollte nur mit den Augen. Wie konnte jemand eigentlich so unsensibel und direkt sein? Er war froh, dass Professor Trumpwood endlich den Saal betrat um den sinnlosen Unterricht zu beginnen. Diesmal ging es darum, die Aura des anderen zu ersinnen. Sie hatten sich im Kreis hingesetzt und Professor Trumpwood rief jedes mal einen in den Kreis hinein, der sich im Schneidersitzt hinsetzte und dann die Augen verbunden bekam. Dann holte sie jemand anderem heraus, der sich genau vor demjenigen hinsetzten sollte und nichts sagen durfte. Man mußte seinen gegenüber ersinnen. Das ging nur so gut wie jedesmal schief und die Klasse brüllte jedesmal auf vor lachen, wenn man einen total verkehrten Namen nannte. Von den 30 Schülern, die sie hatte erkannte so gut wie niemand seinen gegenüer. Der einzige, der richtig lag, war bis dahin Sirius, der James ganz klar erkannt hatte, auch ohne das er sprach. Er spürte seine Aura. Nicht mal James schaffte es seinen gegenüber zu ersinnen obwohl es Anna war. Dann kam Anna an die Reihe und ihr wurden die Augen verbunden. Sirius fand sie unheimlich süß, so hilflos wie sie da im Schneidersitzt saß mit verbundenen Augen und ganz orientierungslos. Professor Trumpwood hatte tatsächlich Sirius diesmal in die Mitte geschoben. Er saß ihr nun gegenüber und konnte ihre Lippen sehen. Sie waren irgendwie niedlich. Anna trug einen feuerroten Lippenstift, damit ihre Zähne weißer wirkten, so nahm er mal an und bei jedem anderen Mädchen sah das seiner Meinung nach nuttig und übertrieben aus. Bei ihr fand er das richtig anziehend. Für eine Sekunde wollte er sie zu sich ziehen und diese Lippen tatsächlich mal kosten..

'Sirius, schlag dir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf, ey.'

"Okay, Miss White, es sitzt nun vor ihnen. Wer glauben sie ist es? Spüren sie die Aura, lassen sie sich von der Magie leiten... Ersinnen sie die Person..."

Sie zögerte. Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören und sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Ein zarter Windhauch fuhr an ihr vorbei und sie konnte spüren, wie die hauchdünnen Strähnchen, die an ihrer Wange baumelten, angeweht wurden. Sie wußte genau wer es war... sie spürte ihn, spürte seine Nähe..seine Aura...

Aber sie sagte es nicht.

"Cat Jordan?"

Wieder lachte die Klasse laut auf wie schon bei allen vorher. Kurze Zeit später war die Stunde vorbei und jeder verließ abrupt den Turm.

"Tja, kein Gefühl fürs übersinnliche, wie Annilein?" neckte Sirius sie mit überlegender Miene, da er der einzige war, der sein gegenüber erkannt hatte und sich damit als eine Art König des Ersinnens sah.

"Nenn mich noch einmal bei diesem Namen," begann sie mit süßlicher Stimme, ihre Augen jedoch hatten Ähnlichkeit mit einem allesinsichverschlingenden schwarzen Loch.

"Und ich versetzt dir einen solchen Arschtritt, dass du erst bei der peitschenden Weide wieder aufkommst."

"Ouch," stieß er amüsiert aus. "Was für ne Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Du."

Sie stieß ihn unsanft beiseite und ging hinaus. Als er seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte lediglich jeder mit seinen Schultern. Anna schien tatsächlich nicht besonders gut auf Sirius zu sprechen zu sein.

Am Samstagmorgen am Frühstückstisch. Die gesamte Halle unterhielt sich aufs neue darüber, was sie alles in Hogsmeade tun wollten und noch zu besorgen hatten. Viele Erst-, und Zweitklässler würden auch nicht da bleiben, da Hagrid mit ihnen eine Führung durch die Ländereien veranstaltete, damit sie alles in Hogwarts mal sehen konnten. Dieser Führung schlossen sich kaum ältere Schüler an, da sie schon alles gesehen hatten. Lilli und James sagten wie immer kaum ein Wort zueinander und auch Remus war sehr verschwiegen. Sirius mapfte wie immer alles in sich hinein, während Anna ganz hibbellig versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Dies trat erst ein als sie ihm schließlich auf den Fuß trat und er ein lautes :"TEUFEL WER?" von sich gab.

"Hm?" machte James und alle Freunde hatten Sirius angesehen. Als er Anna's Blick sah, verstand er sofort und winkte ihnen allen ab.

"Ach nichts, mir ist nur grad was wichtiges Eingefallen."

Die Freunde zuckten mit den Schultern und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Als keiner von ihnen hersah, nahm Anna die Phiole mit dem Mut-Trank in die Hände und gestikulierte mit den Fingern in Richtung James und Lilli und breitete dann ihre Hände vor ihm aus.

Wie soll ich das Zeug reinschütteln? schien sie sagen zu wollen.

Sirius warf James einen Blick zu und begann zu grinsen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber bei Sirius sah das jedesmal aus als ob neben ihm eine Lampe aufblinkt, sobald er eine Idee bekam.

"Hey, Prongs, gib mir mal nen Schluck," sagte er und nahm sein Glas.

"Du hast doch selber was," sagte James überrascht während Sirius es mit der rechten Hand unter dem Tisch hielt, damit Anna etwas hineintröpfeln konnte. Dann hob er das Glas wieder hoch und schlug sich mit der linken Hand an die Stirn.

"Ach, stimmt ja. Woah, glaub ich penn noch halb..."

Er legte das Glas wieder zurück und zwinkerte ihr zu. Anna zwinkerte zurück. Nun fehlte nur noch Lilli.

"Hey, Lils... kann ich mal was von deinem Wasser haben?" fragte sie schließlich und nahm ihr Glas zu sich. Lilli hatte nur "Sicher" gemurmelt und gar nicht erst aufgesehen. Es war ein leichtes ihr etwas von der Phiole in das Wasser zu kippen. Dann legte sie es ihr wieder rüber und schloss die Phiole wieder zu. Mission abgeschlossen... Oder doch nicht?

"Leut, ich geh dann mal... wieder."

James war aufgestanden ohne etwas von seinem Kürbissaft zu nehmen.

"Äh... hey, Prongs, trink doch erst mal aus," versuchte Sirius die Situation zu retten.

"Nö, kein Durst. Du kannst es ja haben..."

"Aber..." begann Anna, während James schon fast aufgestanden war. Sie gestikulierte wie wild mit den Händen zu Sirius rüber, er solle doch etwas tun, als dieser seinen Freund wieder runter zog.

"Wie wärs mit ner heißen Schockolade? Zum Aufwärmen, weils draußen so kalt ist?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht, Padfoot."

"Komm schon, Prongs... ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Er versuchte einen süßen Hundeblick aufzusetzten, damit sein Freund ja sagen würde, als James sich schließlich ausdrucklos niederließ.

"Na gut... wenn du unbedingt willst, trinken wir halt noch ne Schockolade."

In nächsten Moment war Frank zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sich zwischen Alice und Lilli gedrängelt.

"Hey, Süße... Na, bereit für Hogsmeade," sagte dieser und griff nach James Kürbissaft.

"Du erlaubst doch, Kumpel?"

"Bedien dich..."

Anna und Sirius schlugen schockiert die Augen auf, während Frank den ganzen Kürbissaft in einem Schluck runterschlang.

"Bis dann ihr lieben," sagte Alice und ging mit ihrem Freund Hand in Hand weg.

Lilli hatte ihr Wasser ausgetrunken und war dann ebenfalls mit Remus weggegangen, da sie noch mal in die Bibliothek mußten. Peter war nur kurze Zeit später gleichfalls weggegangen, so dass nur noch Sirius, James und Anna beisammen saßen. Sirius nahm die zwei Tassen Schokolade, die vor ihnen erschienen war und stellte sie vor James ab. Jetzt mußten sie wieder irgendwie den Inhalt der Phiole da rein bekommen, ohne das er es merkte. Anna warf ihm einen eindringlichen Jetzt-Mach-Schon-Blick zu, während Sirius verzweifelt um sich blickte und nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, seinen Freund abzulenken.

"Hey, James, sieh mal DAAA..." schrie Sirius und zeigte auf den Rawenclawtisch hinter ihnen. James hatte sich sofort umgedreht und Anna ergriff die Gelegenheit um etwas reinzutröpfeln.

'Wieso hat Sirius die Tassen nur so blöde hingestellt?'

Sie standen beide in der Mitte und es war unmöglich zu sagen, wem welche Tasse gehörte. Sie entschied sich für die obere Tasse und setzte sich abrupt unschuldig lächelnd wieder hin als James sich umdrehte.

"Oh, ich dachte ich hätte Jen mit Amos knutschen sehen."

James hatte die rechte Augenbraue verzogen und ihn für einen Moment besorgt angesehen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist, Padfoot? Dein Zustand macht mir Angst."

"Ja, sicher... lass uns trinken..."

Er und James hatten die Tassen in die Hand genommen und zu Anna's Entsetzten, nahm Sirius die Tasse mit dem Trank. Er hatte schon einen Schluck daraus getrunken als sie wie verrückt den Kopf schüttelte und ihm mit den Händen gestikulierte, dass die Tasse die falsche war.

"Was treibt ihr da eigentlich?" fragte James nun. Die beiden hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick ansah und Anna errötete.

"Ähm... ich... ähm..." stotterte sie, nicht wissend, was sie als Antwort geben sollte.

"Hey, James, sieh mal DAAAA..."

"Padfoot, zweimal funktioniert der Trick nicht," sagte dieser genervt.

"James, ist das Remus, der wieder mit Peta rumknutscht?" versuchte es nun Anna und tatsächlich drehte sich James noch mal um.

Anna wollte wieder nur etwas in seine Tasse hineintröpfeln als in der ganzen Hektik ihr doch glatt die ganze Phiole hineinfiel.

"Shit," stieß sie leise geschockt auf, doch schon hatte sich James wieder hergedreht und Anna war wieder auf ihren Platz hinabgesunken.

"Oh, doch nicht... Er ist ja grad mit Lilli in die Bibliothek gegangen... Wie konnt ich nur..."

Sie versuchte unschuldig zu grinsen, doch James schüttelte unglaubig seinen Kopf.

"Habt ihr beide gestern nacht was getrunken oder was ist mit euch los?"

Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse Schockolade und Anna betete innerlich, dass er die Phiole nicht entdecken würde, die drinn lag.

"Uahhh..." stieß er angeekelt aus, nachdem er einen Schluck daraus nahm.

"Das Zeug ist ja... bitter... ich glaub, die Milch war sauer... Igitt... Sorry, Pad, aber das trink ich garantiert nicht mehr..."

"Ähm... is okay," sagten beide ausversehen gleichzeitig.

James fand das Verhalten mehr als nur merkwürdig, belies es aber schließlich dabei. Er hatte keine großartige Lust, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob seine Freunde reif für die Klappse waren oder nicht.

"Wir sehen uns später."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die beiden und ging hinauf. Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte sich nachdenklich neben Anna gesetzt.

"Das Zeug schmeckt wirklich wie die Hölle. Mut -Trank, wie? Wenn man das Zeug runterkriegt, ist das schon Mut genug."

"Keine Sorge, Sirilein, dein Ego ist schon viel zu hoch. Der Muttrank bringt dich wohl eher sogar noch runter..."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin stieß Sirius Anna mit dem Ellenbogen leicht gegen die Rippen und grinste wie ein dämlicher Affe.

"Imme lustig, imme lache... Ha-Ha-Ha..." sagte er sarkastisch, woraufhin sie ihm einen solch giftigen Blick versetzte, dass jeder andere wohl tot umgefallen wäre.

Im Grunde genommen hatten Anna und Alice alles versucht um Lilli davon abzubringen mitzugehen. Anna hatte protestiert, das sie Lilli nicht alleine davon abhalten konnte und so weihten sie Alice mit in ihren Plan ein. Sie hatten Lilli Geschichten erzählt, dass es für Muggelgeborene gefährlich sei mitzugehen, wegen den vielen verstecken Todessern, doch das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig.

"Ihr seit doch bei mir," war die einfache Antwort.

Dann hatten sie Lilli's Klamottenschrank so verhext, dass er nicht mehr aufging, aber das schien sie nicht zu stören.

"Muss ich eben doch mit diesen Sachen nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Sogar Alice Vorschlag ihr ne übergroße Warze mitten ins Gesicht zu zaubern, half nichts. Sie vergaßen, dass Lilli durchaus in der Lage war, die Warze selbst wieder wegzuzaubern.

"Ich werd denjenigen umbringen, den ich die Warze zu verdanken hatte," schimpfte sie und ging dann in die Dusche.

"Muss ich sie wirklich erst fesseln und knebbeln, damit sie hier bleibt?" fragte Anna unglaubig, woraufhin Alice kichernd nickte.

"Ich denke... sonst bekommt sie keiner dazu hier zu bleiben. Schätze mal, es ist ihr unangenehm mit James allein im Gryffindorturm zu sein."

"Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiss," grummelte Anna und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie uns dafür umbringen wird... Colloportus."

Die Badezimmertür verschloss sich mit einem Knacks.

"Viel Spaß in Hogsmeade," sagte Anna zu ihr.

"Du gehst nicht mit?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Und wer lässt sie dann wieder hinaus?"

"Na dann... wenn ich zurückkomme und du nicht da bist, verständige ich die Ministeriumsabteilung für verschwundene Zauberer und den Kittler."

"Der erscheint doch nur jede Woche?" brüllte Anna ihr nach, doch Alice war schon kichernd rausgerannt.

Lilli hatte gegen die Tür gehämmert und geschrien als die Tür nicht mehr aufging.

"Sorry, Lils," rief Anna ihr zu.

"Aber wenn du all unsere Versuche so zunichte machst, müssen wir härtere Geschütze auffahren um dich hier zu behalten."

"Wieso zum Teufel macht ihr das?" brüllte sie hinaus und dem Krach zu urteilen versuchte sie die Tür mit Gewalt zu öffnen, statt mit Verstand. Den Zauberstab besaß sie ja nicht drinnen, denn der lag noch auf ihrem Bett.

"Ihr könnt mich doch nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben?"

"Wir wollen nur dass James und du euch wieder versöhnt."

"Wir haben uns nie gestritten."

"Und warum spricht dann keiner von euch mit den anderen?"

Dem jetzigen Krach zu urteilen, schmiss sie schon Gegenstände gegen die Tür. Es hörte sich nach einem zerbrochenen Stuhl an.

"Vielleicht wollen wir einfach nicht miteinandersprechen. Das ist doch ganz normal."

"Ja, am Anfang vielleicht. Ihr sprecht schon die ganze Woche nicht miteinander. Ihr seit solche Dickköpfe."

"ANNA WHITE; WENN DU NICHT SOFORT DIE TÜR AUFMACHST; BRING ICH DICH UM SOBALD ICH EINEN WEG HIER HERAUS GEFUNDEN HABE. DAS SCHWÖRE ICH DIR."

Anna hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre fuchsteufelswilde Freundinn das sogar ernst meinte, trotzdem musste sie hart bleiben und das jetzt durchziehen. Gut eine viertel Stunde später, die Schüler waren nun endlich nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab wieder heraus und hob den Zauber auf.

Sie öffnete ganz vorsichtig die Tür und blickte in das feuerrote Gesicht von Lilli Evans, dessen roten Haare noch blass gegen ihr Gesicht wirkte.

"Oh-Oh," stieß Anna aus.

"Ähm... man sieht sich."

Sie nahm ihre Beine in die Hände und rannte so schnell sie konnte zur Tür rüber und die Treppen hinab, wo Sirius mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Zaubererschach spielte.

"Aiiii, Sirius, hilf mir..."

Lili stampfte so hart auf den Boden, dass James das Gefühl hatte, es würde beben.

"ANNA WHITE, BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN," ertönte Lili's laute Stimme als sie wie ein mächtig wütender Elefant auf sie zugestampft kam. Diese hatte sich hinter Sirius und James versteckt, da die beiden abrupt aufgestanden waren als sie Lilli erblickten. Das ganze sah nun sehr lustig aus, weil die beiden fast wie ne Mauer zwischen den beiden Mädels stehen mußten, damit Lilli sie nicht mit ihren Blicken noch zum Einsturz brachte.

"Sag mal, Anna, was hast du überhaupt getan?" fragte Sirius, wurde jedoch promt von Lilli unterbrochen die die Jungs anrempelte um mit ihren Händen Anna's Hals würgen zu können. James und Sirius hatten sie nur mit Mühe von ihr wegziehen können und versuchten sie nun noch immer krampfhaft davon abzuhalten, ihrer besten Freundin den Kopf abzureisen.

"SIE HAT MICH IM BADEZIMMER EINGESCHLOSSEN, DAMIT ICH NICHT MIT NACH HOGSMEADE GEHEN KANN UND DAMIT ICH UND JAMES MITEINANDER REDEN."

"Du hast was gemacht?" lachte Sirius amüsiert, als er das hörte.

"Wie hätt ich sie denn sonst hier festhalten sollen? Fesseln und Knebbeln, wie du es sagtest, wollte ich sie nicht."

Als Sirius klar wurde was Anna da gerade gesagt hatte, ließ er Lilli gleichfalls los und entfernte sich zu Anna rüber.

"DU WOLLTEST WAS?" fauchte diese noch wütender, sofern dies möglich war. Nun war es nur noch James, der sie mit beiden Armen um ihre Hüfte geschlungen davon abhielt, ihre besten Freunde zu maltretieren.

"SAGT MAL, HABT IHR BEIDEN FLACHZANGEN NEN HIRNSCHADEN? DENN WENN NICHT, DANN KÖNNEN WIR DAS JETZT GERN NACHOLEN."

"Lilli, bitte... beruhig dich doch mal..."

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wer sie die ganze Zeit so festgehalten hatte und hörte abrupt auf sich zu wehren. Es war James... Es war das erste mal, dass er sie so festgehalten hatte. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich von Zorn zu peinlich berührt.

"So und jetzt eins nach dem anderen... Was ist passiert?"

"Anna hat mich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen, um mich davon abzuhalten mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, weil sie uns zwingen will miteinander zu reden und so wie ich es jetzt begriffen habe, war dass ganze nicht ihre sondern SIRIUS Idee. Was fällt euch beiden eigentlich ein das erzwingen zu wollen?"

"Wir meinten es doch nur gut," verteidigte Sirius sich.

"Ihr geht euch schon die ganze Woche aus dem Weg und wir wollten dass ihr beide hier alleine zurück bleibt, damit ihr endlich miteinander über das erlebte REDET."

"Ja," stimmte Anna ihm zu.

"Das ist nicht erzwingen, sondern nur... euch klar machen, was ihr tun solltet..."

James sah amüsiert auf und zu Überraschung aller begann er zu lachen.

"Ihr beide..." begann er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Anna hat Lilli im Bad eingeschlossen und du, Sirius wolltest sie sogar fesseln und knebbeln, damit sie hier bleibt und nicht mit nach Hogsmeade geht NUR, damit wir miteinander reden?"

"Ähm... ja, das war so im wesentlichen mein Plan, Prongs."

"Ihr wißt schon, dass Hogwarts verdammt groß ist und Lilli und ich uns immer noch so aus dem Weg gehen könnten, auch ohne das sich hier tausend Schüler um uns herum befinden? Und außerdem.. wer sagt euch dass wir tatsächlich über das Erlebte sprechen und nicht einfach nur Smalltalk halten?"

"Wir..." begann Sirius und warf Anna einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den sie nur all zu gut kannte.

"haben ein Geschäft mit der fetten Dame gemacht und euch nen Muttrank in euer Trinken getan. Viel Spaß bei der Unterhaltung," schoss es blitzschnell aus Sirius Mund heraus und beide rannten binnen weniger Sekunden zum Porträt der fetten Dame. Eigentlich wollten sie draußen sein noch bevor ihre beiden Freunde, den Sinn des gerade ausgesprochenen Satzes begriffen, doch beide stoppten abrupt und rissen schockiert ihre Augen auf.

"SIRIUUUUS," brüllten Lilli und James gleichzeitig auf als ihnen klar wurde, was ihre Freunde da gerade gesagt hatten und rannten gleichfalls zum Porträt rüber wo sie alle mit entsetzten Gesichtern feststellten: Die Fette Dame war weg.

"Sirius?"

"Anna?"

"Wo ist sie hin?"

"Zu Phineas?"

"Wen?"

"Ich hab ihr ein Date mit meinem Ururgroßvater Phineas Nigellus beschafft. Aber eigentlich sollte sie uns noch raus lassen..."

Er starrte Anna mit entsetztem Blick an, die wiederum nach rechts zu Lilli sah, welche einen Blick drauf hatte wie ein beißwütiger Vampir. Sirius sah indessen nach links zu James, der merkwürdigerweise den Anflug eines Lächelns aufwies.

"Hab... ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" fauchte Lilli wieder los und Sirius und Anna war das überraschte Lächeln, das James hervorgerufen hatte, promt verschwunden.

"Dass die Fette Dame zu einem Date mit deinem Ursonstwasverwandten aufgebrochen ist und WIR HIER FESTSITZTEN?"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie so laut rausgeschrien dass Sirius sich mit dem Finger im Ohr kratzten mußte um es wieder frei zu bekommen.

"Ähm... ja, Lils. Anna, ich glaub, das haben wir jetzt davon. Du kennst das Sprichwort ja: Wer andern eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein."

"ABER DIE ANDEREN FALLEN NICHT REIN, SONDERN NUR DER GRÄBER," brüllte Lilli aufs neue.

James hatte an ihrerm ohrenbetäubenden Streit nicht teilgenommen, sondern war ohne ein Wort zu sprechen zur Couch zurückgeschritten und hatte sich hingesetzt. Die drei bemerkten diese Haltung mit Besorgnis und hatten sich daraufhin alle gegenseitig fragend angesehen.

"James? Alles okay?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. Ihr Ton war nun wieder sanft und warmhezrig

Er antwortete nicht. Anna und Sirius zuckten nur mit den Schultern als diese wieder einen fragenden Blick zu ihren Freunden warf. Dann ging sie vorsichtig zu ihm rüber und setzte sich neben ihn (und doch weit entfernt genug) auf die Couch nieder.

"Schreckt es dich... so sehr ab, mit mir in einem Raum sein zu müssen?" fragte er schließlich und sah dabei Lilli an. Sie wich erschrocken zurück. Sie begriff erst jetzt, wie sehr sie ihn mit dieser Reaktion verletzt hatte.

"Nein, Ich... James, ich hab nicht nachgedacht... ich... "

Lilli war das ganze unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte das ganze falsch verstanden. Anna verzog die Augenbraue als sie begriff was war. Der Trank begann zu wirken und offenbar bei James schneller, da er ja sozusagen die stärkere Dosis abbekommen hatte.


	31. Chapter 31

So jetzt aba :D

_Dragon Coranzon:_ Hi Süsse :) Uihhh sweet 14ten :) Ich bin 21 :D Hatte 5 Jahre Englisch, bin aber schon etwas draußen " Verstehs zum Glück trotzdem noch :) Ich hab schon viele Englische FF's gelesne. Glaub mir süße, die sind echt gut :) Musst mal ein paar davon lesen +nicknick+ HDL :) Dickes Bussi

_jasey:_ Hi Schatz :) +lol+ weißt du nicht mehr wie das gleich wieder bei BtF war +g+ wegen Sirius und Anna+g+ Die Versöhnung der beiden ist ja schon da +nicknick+ Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat :) HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussili +knuddel+

_VanHelsing:_ Hiho :) +binwiederwach+g+ ich finds immer wieder toll zu wissen, dass du ein fabrizierten Mist gern liest +g+ Und dass du meinen Schmarn noch lustig findest find ich noch viel besser +g+ HDL :) +knuddel+

_HappyHerminchen:_ Hi Süße :) +g+ suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper dass es dir gefällt +g+ Weitere reviews :) Woher ich die Ideen nehmen? Mein Hirn spinnt " Dickes Bussi. HDL :)

Chap 31: Die Aussprache

"James, ich... das wollte ich damit nicht sagen..." sagte Lilli sofort bedauernd. Das hatte sie damit nicht gemeint und jetzt, wo er es sagte, tat es ihr einfach unendlich Leid, dass sie einfach kopflos drauf losgesprochen hatte.

"Ach ja? So hat es sich aber für mich angehört."

"So hab ich es aber nicht gemeint. Dreh mir nicht alle Wörter im Mund um, ja?"

"Ich dreh sie dir nicht um. Du scheinst ja regelrecht angewidert davon zu sein, mit mir allein sein zu müssen."

"NEIN," brüllte sie nun schon und war von der Couch aufgestanden und James tat dasselbe, so dass sich beide nun gegenüberstanden. Auge in Auge und doch gut 2 Meter voneinander entfernt.

"Ich rege mich doch nur darüber auf, dass Sirius und Anna hier gegen unseren Willen handeln..."

"Also nicht gegen MEINEN WILLEN. Ich hatte sowieso keine Lust rauszugehen."

"Du hast zu gar nichts mehr Lust in der letzten Zeit. Du verkriechst dich in deinem Zimmer und stößt uns permanent von dir weg."

"WEIL ICH EINFACH MEINE RUHE WILL. WARUM UM MERLINS'S WILLEN KAPIERT IHR DAS NICHT?"

"Das ist gar nicht gut," sagte Anna und warf Sirius einen ängstlichen Blick zu.

"Bist du sicher, dass es ein MUT-Trank war, nicht ein GLUT-Trank?" fragte dieser unsicher.

"Ganz sicher, allerdings hieß es da, dass es die wahren Gefühle hervorruft und die Ängste ausschaltet."

"Verstehe, der Trank hat unsere zwei Turteltauben hier also in die Gefühlswelt von Godzilla verwandelt?"

"Ähm... ja... Irgendwie ging der Schuß ziemlich nach hinten los, oder?"

"Glaubst du, die zerreissen sich hier gleich in tausend Stücke? Ich geb schon mal den Elfen Bescheid, das ne Sauerei im Anmarsch ist..."

Sirius wollte tatsächlich zum Porträt rübergehen, aber Anna hielt ihn am Arm zurück und zog ihn wieder her.

"Du kannst sowieso nicht raus und diesen Mist bade ich bestimmt nicht allein aus."

"Und was willst du tun? Wenn wir dazwischen treten sind wir gleich ein Kopf kürzer. Ich hab nicht vor auf nen Meter zu schrumpfen. Also lassen wir Romeo und Julia allein."

Wieder war er im Begriff zu gehen, doch Anna hielt ihn aufs neue zurück.

"Nichts da, du bleibst gefälligst hier und hilfst mir, bevor Clyde Bonnie den Kopf abschießt."

"Wer sind..."

"Klappe. Muggeltypen, das reicht..."

"ABER DU HÄTTEST WENIGSTENS MIT MIR DARÜBER SPRECHEN KÖNNEN. ICH DACHTE DU VERTRAUST MIR," fauchte Lilli weiter ohne auf die dummen Kommentare der beiden geachtet zu haben.

"UND ICH DACHTE DU VERTRAUST MIR, ABER WIE ICH SEHE IST DEM JA NICHT SO. ICH WÄRE SCHON IRGENDWANN AUF DICH ZUGEKOMMEN, WENN DU MIR NUR ZEIT GELASSEN HÄTTEST, STATT MIR AM ANFANG STÄNDIG AUF DIE PELLE ZU RÜCKEN UND MICH SPÄTER DANN WIE'N IRRWICHT AUF ABWEGEN ZU MEIDEN."

"ICH HAB DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT GEMIEDEN."

"DU HAST DIR NICHT MAL DIE MÜHE GEMACHT, DICH MIT MIR AUSZUSPRECHEN. WIE WÜRDEST DU DICH DENN FÜHLEN, WENN DICH EIN VERRÜCKTER FREAK ZUQUASSELT VON WEGEN DAS MÄDCHEN, DASS DU ÜBER ALLES LIEBST, SEI NUR AUS MITLEID MIT DIR ZUSAMMEN UND DANN KOMM ICH ZURÜCK UND DU ENTFERNST DICH AUCH NOCH ABSICHTLICH VON MIR. WIE SOLL ICH DA NICHT DAS GEFÜHL BEKOMMEN DASS ICH DIR EGAL BIN?"

"Ich..."

Sie stoppte und es schien für sie Stunden zu vergehen, bis sie ihm sehr leise gestand: "Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..."

"Sag dass es wahr ist was er gesagt hat... dann können wir diese Sache endlich abschließen."

"Diese Sache? James, war unsere Beziehung für dich nur eine Sache? Hat Voldemort dich wirklich schon so sehr beeinflusst, dass du nicht mal mehr deinen eigenen Gefühlen traust?"

Anna und Sirius warfen sich einige fragende Blicke zu, offenbar schien der Trank doch noch seine gute Wirkung zu zeigen. Sie schritten vorsichgig zu den beiden rüber.

"Ähm, Prongs, Anna und Ich gehen am besten hinauf, damit ihr reden könnt. Habt sicher viel nachzuholen..."

"Nein," widersprach James und sah entschlossen zu beiden rüber.

"Ich denke, euch muß ich auch etwas erzählen. Wenn wir schon mal damit angefangen haben, können wir es auch zu Ende bringen..."

Er seufzte leise auf und sank auf die Couch hinab.

"Mut-Trank, wie? Das Zeug wirkt ziemlich heftig..."

Anna brachte es irgendwie nicht über sich, ihm zu erzählen, dass er fast die dreifache Dosis davon abbekommen hatte und lächelte stattdessen leicht auf. Beide setzten sich gegenüber auf die Couch und sahen ihn interessiert an während Lilli auf derselben Couch wie James allerdings am anderen Ende platz nahm. Er atmete bedrückt tief ein.

Tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl als ob er keine Angst und Furcht mehr besaß. Als ob er alles frei tun könnte und ihn niemand dabei aufhalten würde. Selbst als die ganzen Erinnerungen zurückkamen.

"Es gibt da etwas, das passiert ist und aus dem ich mir keinen Reim machen kann. Es ist besonders an dich gerichtet, Anna..."

"Ich höre," sagte diese schließlich und sah ihren besten Freund eindringlich an. Sie wußte nicht was kommen mag, aber wenn es ihn so umgeworfen hatte, mußte es etwas schlimmes sein und sie würde alles tun, um ihm wieder auf zu helfen.

"Als ich... als Voldemort mich gefangen hielt... zeigte er mir etwas, etwas das ich nicht glauben konnte. Zum einen... dass mein Großvater einer von seinen Leuten war, ein Todesser."

"Prongs, diese linke Bazille lügt doch wenn er nur den Mund aufmacht," widersprach Sirius sofort, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Padfoot... ich hab meine Mutter gefragt und sie hat es bestätigt. Es stimmt. Mein Großvater gehörte zu Voldemorts Leuten und er hat für ihn Muggel umgebracht."

"James, das tut mir leid..." begann Lilli leise und sah ihm traurig in die Augen. Eine Weile lang blieb es still. Sie hatten nichts mehr gesagt, jedoch hatte Lilli ihren Blickkontakt mit James gehalten. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein war und das sie alle mit ihm fühlten. Dass sie ihm alle die Verständnis entgegen brachten, die er in ihrer Freundschaft verdient hatte.

"Er hat noch mehr gesagt und... ich muss wissen ob es stimmt... ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass er gelogen hätte, doch diese Zweifel sind nun da. Anna..."

"Ja? Was hat er gesagt, James?"

Er holte noch mal tief Luft und wandte seinen Blick von Lilli ab um nun Anna ansehen zu können. Er hatte irgendwie den Glauben, dass wenn er ihr tief in die Augen blickte, er die Wahrheit lesen könnte.

Anna hingegen schien James Ausdruck zu erschrecken. In seinen Augen konnte sie Leid und Zweifel erkennen und fast sogar ein flehen, dass es nicht wahr sein möge.

"Ich weiß nicht ob wir das nicht besser unter vier Augen besprechen sollten."

"Ich... Ich hab nichts zu verbergen, James," antwortete sie mit etwas zitternder Stimme, die eigentlich genau das Gegenteil aussagte.

"Ich mein... Merlin, ich hätt vielleicht auch etwas von dem Trank gebrauchen können. Aber ich denke, es ist gut so, dass ihr es dann endlich erfährts. Ich habs lang genug geheim gehalten."

James sah sie ein letztes mal fragend an und Anna nickte ihm trotz allem zuversichtlich zu und so atmete er aufs neue einmal tief ein um es auszusprechen. Allein das kostete genau soviel Kraft, wie es zu verarbeiten.

"Er hat mir im Denkarium den Tot meines Großvaters gezeigt... stimmt es... dass DU ihn umgebracht hast und nicht Voldemorts Diener? Und dass du beinahe auch mich umgebracht hättest, wenn mein Vater nicht aufgetaucht wäre?"

Sirius und Lilli schreckten schockiert hoch, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und zu Anna gewandert. Sie hatte schuldig zurückgeblickt.

"Wie?" fragte James plötzlich, seine Stimme klang gebrochen und unglaubig. Er wollte es bis dahin nicht wahr haben, hatte immer noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, dass alles eine Lüge war, und seine beste Freundinn ihn nicht absichtlich belogen hatte. Aber jetzt, wo er ihre Reaktion sah, wo er ihren Blick sah, da war alles klar geworden. Voldemort hatte nicht gelogen.

"Du warst 12 Jahre alt... Wie kann man mit 12 Jahren einen solch mächtigen Fluch wie den Avada Kedavra los lassen?"

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht, James. Die Wahrheit ist..."

Sie seufzte tief auf, als ob sie die ganze Last mit einem mal von sich wegschleudern wollte.

"Dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe absolut keine Erinnerung mehr an dieses Erlebnis. Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich meine eigene Mutter umgebracht habe..."

Sirius und Lilli sahen aus als ob sie so eben einem Geist begegnet wären, so blass war ihre Gesichtsfarbe jetzt. James wußte, dass es nicht leicht für seine beiden Freunde war, das hier mitzuverfolgen und zu verstehen, aber es kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt Anna und was er nun von ihr erfuhr.

"... und das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass dein Vater vor mir steht und mich entsetzt ansieht, dass dein Großvater tot ist und ich Angst hatte, dass du auch tot wärst, weil du bewußtlos da lagst. Ich wußte nicht was passiert ist, bis dein Vater auf mich zukam und... mir davon erzählte. Mir sagte, dass dein Großvater durch den Todesfluch gestorben sei... und dieser aus meinem Zauberstab kam. Gleichzeitig aber hast du gerade selbst gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist. Als 12jährige hat man nicht die Zauberkraft einen solch mächtigen Spruch wirkungsvoll zu zaubern. Es sprach eigentlich alles dagegen und dein Vater... meinte damals, dass das Ministerium mich nicht für Harold Potter's Tot verantwortlich macht, weil vielleicht jemand mit meinem Zauberstab gezaubert hat,... weil ich auch unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand. Weder dein Vater, noch Ich noch sonst irgendjemand weiß wirklich was passiert ist, ob ich ihn wirklich umgebracht habe und Voldemort will und kann ich keinen Glauben schenken. Auch was den Tot meiner Mutter anging, haben sie mich freigesprochen... wegen Notwehr. Ich wußte nicht wie ihr darauf reagieren würdet und ich... "

Ihre Augen füllten sich nun mit Tränen und sie begann ihre Freunde nach und nach mit einem besorgtem, fast schon flehenden Blick anzusehen.

"Ich hatte Angst eure Freundschaft zu verlieren, wenn ich es euch sage, weil ich... meine eigene Mutter umgebracht habe und womöglich auch James Großvater. Ich konnte mit mir selbst nicht mehr leben, aber ihr... ihr habt mir einen Grund gegeben weiter zu leben. Ich hatte immer soviel Spaß mit euch und mein Leben schien in Ordnung zu sein, wenn ich es verdrängt habe... James, ich..."

Sie war näher vom Sofa zu James herangerückt um ihn eindringlicher ansehen zu können. Es war wichtig, dass er verstand, wie ernst sie es meinte und wie leid es ihr tat.

"Ich hab es nicht sagen können. Ich hatte einfach nie den Mut dazu gehabt, aus Angst, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren.Und immer wenn ich es dir sagen wollte, dann ist irgendetwas passiert und ich konnte es einfach nicht..."

Er sagte nichts. Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet, aber aus seinem Mund wollte kein einziger Laut entfahren.

„Habe ich deine Freundschaft jetzt verloren?" fragte sie sehr leise. James hatte sie einen weiteren Augenblick lang angesehen und je länger er in diese tiefschwarzen Augen sah, desto mehr wurde ihm bewußt, dass er ihre Freundschaft auch nicht verlieren wollte. Nicht aufgrund von etwas, was vielleicht gar nicht stimmte. Und selbst wenn es stimmte... hätte er sie nicht von sich gestoßen. Nicht nach all dem, was sie schon zusammen durchgestanden hatte, allein in diesem Jahr.

"Nein... natürlich nicht," antwortete er und bevor er sich versah, hatte Anna sich erleichtert auf ihn gestürzt und ihn umarmt.

"Danke, danke, dass du nicht böse bist... Ich hatte so schreckliche Angst es dir zu sagen und dich als Freund zu verlieren... Danke, danke, danke."

Mit einem mal, waren die Zweifel, die er die ganzen Wochen über gefühlt hatte verflogen. Eine Wärme breitete sich aus, ein vertrautes gutes Gefühl, dass er so sehr vermisst hatte. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los und setzte sich zu Sirius zurück.

"Und was ist mit euch?" fragte sie mit Blick auf Sirius und dann auf Lilli.

"Natürlich nicht," sagten beide wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Die drei lachten amüsiert auf. Tief in ihrem Herzen wußte sie ja, dass ihre Freunde sie niemals fallen lassen würden, ganz gleich was kam, aber die Angst war wie eine Krankheit, die sich in den Verstand einnisterte und Schmerz zufügte.

"Es scheint dich aber noch mehr zu bedrücken, oder irren wir uns, Kumpel?" fragte Padfoot, nachdem er sah, dass sein bester Freund sich noch immer sehr zurück hielt. James nickte.

"Naja... Anna, da gibts noch was, dass du wissen solltest. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du es nicht weißt..."

"Was denn?" fragte diese lächelnd. All die schwere Last, die die ganze Zeit über auf ihrem Herzen lag, war wie auf einmal weggenommen worden und sie fühlte sich, als ob nichts auf der Welt sie wieder runter reißen könnte. Und nun fühlte sich James unwohl dabei, ihr dieses Gefühl wieder zu nehmen. Er hatte doch gesehen wie diese Sache sie die letzten Wochen bedrückt hatte, wie dieses Geheimnis sie schlichtweg ersticken wollte. Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser und er würde es gleich wieder zunichte machen... Trotzdem schien es seine Pflicht zu sein, es ihr mitzuteilen.Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.

"Anna, deine Mutter... sie ist nicht tot..."

"Wie? Was? Wa... Wie?"

Und schon wars passiert. Sie lag wieder tief auf dem Boden, wie ne platte Flunder.

"Lilli? Erinnerst du dich an die blonde Frau, der ich mein neues Rückentatoo zu verdanken habe?"

Sie nickte grimmig.

"Das war Anna's Mutter, Inga White... Ich hab sie im Denkarium wiedererkannt. Sie kam mir gleich so bekannt vor... Du hast deine Mutter nicht umgebracht, Anna... Sie lebt und sie war diejenige, die mich..."

Er stoppte. Er wußte nicht ob es nicht albern, blöde oder gar lächerlich klang, aber als er in Lilli's Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl, das sagen zu dürfen. Sie schien ihm das Recht zu geben, es sagen zu können.

"Die mich über Stunden hindurch gequält hat..."

Es war ein grauenvoller Moment, in der keiner von ihnen ein Wort sprechen konnte. Sie mußten die Worte erst mal verklingen lassen... Anna hatte sich all die Jahre Vorwürfe gemacht, mit Angst gelebt, weil sie dachte sie hätte ihre eigene Mutter umgebracht und jetzt stellte sich heraus, das sie gar nicht tot war und das sie sogar noch versucht hatte ihren besten Freund umzubringen.

"Du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung davon, stimmts?"

Sie hatte weder genickt, noch den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie sah ihn einen moment mal entgeistert an.

"Ich... das ist unmöglich. James, ich war bei ihrer Beerdigung. Ich hab ihre Leiche gesehen... ich hab doch zugesehen, wie sie den Sarg geschlossen haben und dann in die Erde begruben haben, das kann nicht sein... Ich..."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es ist, Anna." fuhr James ihr dazwischen.

"Ich hab mit ihr über dich gesprochen... Ich erzähl dir besser nicht, was sie gesagt hat. Es würde dich nur verletzten..."

"Sie hat dir also diese vielen Schnitte am Rücken angetan?" fragte Sirius und James nickte bedrückt. Es war eine schreckliche Erinnerung, die auch noch nicht ganz verklungen war.

"Ja... Padfoot. Jetzt verstehst du vielleicht, warum ich nicht wirklich darüber sprechen wollte. Lilli... Lilli hat es mitansehen müssen, beim erstehen mal."

Sirius warf diesmal Lilli einen besorgtem Blick zu, doch sie mied ihn und sah stattdessen zu James, der ihren Blick erwiedert hatte. Ja, jetzt verstand er so einiges.

"Anna, ich will dich nicht für die Taten deiner Mutter verantwortlich machen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich dachte nur... du solltest das erfahren."

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte begonnen vollkommen aufgelöst im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

"Aber... dann würde das bedeuten..."

"Anna?" fragte Lilli besorgt und alle drei hatten zu ihr über über die Sofalehne rüber gesehen als sie mit einem leicht irren Blick im Gesicht an ihnen vorbei schritt.

"Was würde das bedeuten?" fragte Sirius sie vorsichtig.

"In Chesster Peak. Ich hab sie gesehen, als ich noch klein war. Nachts, wenn ich geträumt habe, fühlte ich jemanden, der mich beobachtet hat und als ich raussah... stand sie auf der Straße... Ich dachte immer, dass ich nur geträumt hätte. Das es ein lächerlicher Alptraum war. Han hatte immer gemeint, dass ich auf mich aufpassen solle und niemals hin gehen darf, wenn sie mich ruft. Als es das erste mal passiert war, hatte er Schutzzauber über das Haus gelegt, aber sie kam immer wieder zur Straße... Ich hab nicht geträumt... das war tatsächlich real und Han... Han wußte das... Ich bin so dumm..."

Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch nieder und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen, als ob sie versuchen würde, mit aller Kraft die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sirius war aufgesprungen, zu ihr hingegangen, hatte sich auf den Stuhl daneben hingesetzt und vorsichtig mit seinen Händen ihre von ihrem Gesicht weggenommen. Schwarze Augen blickten in schwarze Augen, doch während seine mitleidig drein blickten, sah er in ihren Angst und Verzweiflung und es erschreckte ihn, die sonst so starke und selbstbewußte Anna White in einer solch zerbrechlichen Verfassung zu sehen. Auch James und Lilli waren vom Sofa aufgestanden und hergekommen. Lilli setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und James war zu ihr hinabgekniet.

"Anna... was hat Han gesagt? Was wußte er?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... Er wollte es mir sagen... aber ich wollte nicht zu hören... Ich wollte sie einfach nur vergessen."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen. Schon das zweite mal dieser Tage, dass sie ihre Beherrschung verloren hatte. Angesichts der Dinge, die jedoch passiert waren, kein Wunder.

Sirius nahm sie in den Arm und begann sie zu trösten. Er hatte ihr über den Rücken gestrichen und sie dabei fest an sich gedrückt. Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Sein Hirn schien ihr am liebsten tausende Dinge sagen zu wollen, angefangen davon dass er sie einfach umwerfend fand, bis hin zu dass er sie für immer bei sich haben wollte. Anna war es zuerst unangenehm gewesen, dass er sie so festhielt, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es genau das, was sie immer wollte. In Sirius Black's Armen liegen und seine Nähe spüren... es war dieselbe Nähe wie in Wahrsagen...

James warf daraufhin Lilli einen fragenden Blick zu, die ihn durchaus bemerkt hatte und zurück sah. Es war als ob sich in diesen hasselnussbraunen Augen plötzlich eine Frage wiederspielte, die man nicht aussprechen mußte.

"Leute, ich denk... ich und Lilli sollten wirklich mal miteinander sprechen... unter vier Augen..."

"Sicher," sagte Sirius.

Anna hatte sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und die beiden angelächelt.

"Wir sind dann oben, wenn ihr uns sucht..."

Die beiden wollten gerade aufbrechen als James Anna's Arm ergriff:

"Anna? Wegen deiner Mum... Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist nicht sie und das ist auch gut so..."

Anna nickte verstehend und nahm ihren besten Freund noch mal fest in die Arme, bevor sie mit Sirius in den Jungenschlafsaal hinauf schritt.

Dort angekommen sank Anna erleichtert auf Sirius Bett nieder und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie tat eigentlich nichts außer zu atmen... aber sie sah dabei unglaublich sexy aus. Für einen Moment erlag er der Versuchung zu ihr aufs Bett zu springen und sie unter sich zu begraben. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf sein Bett, direkt neben ihr und beide sahen sich an.

"Anna?"

"Sirius?"

"Weiß Remus eigentlich dass du mit mir im Bett warst?"

"Haha, wie witzig," sagte sie und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. Er lachte amüsiert auf und legte sich direkt neben sie hin. Sie lagen eine Weile lang so da... ein bißchen wie ein altes Ehepaar, dachte Anna und blickte zur Seite. Da lag er also, Sirius Black, direkt neben ihr. Der Schwarm aller Hogwartsmädels und er lächelte sie an. Sirius hatte ein verdammt charmantes Lächeln und sein Haar stand einfach immer perfekt.

"Was ist?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, da er kein Wort zu sagen schien und das obwohl sie sich nun gut 5 Minuten in die Augen blickten.

James hatte ihnen eine Weile lang hinterhergesehen, wie sie die Stufen hinauf liefen. Er schüttelte etwas lächelnd den Kopf.

'Frag mich wann die beiden endlich begreifen was Sache ist' dachte er und wandte sich dann wieder Lilli zu.

Sie hatte in diesem Moment Ähnlichkeit mit einem Zeugen vor Gericht, der etwas zu verbergen hatte und den der Anwalt nun gleich in die Zange nehmen würde.

"Setzten wir uns auf die Couch? Ist gemütlicher, denk ich mal..."

Sie nickte und stand auf. Nachdem sich beide niedergesetzt hatten, blieb es wieder ruhig. Sie hörten nur das Knistern des Feuers, draußen fiel der Schnee herab und weiße Kristalle bildeten sich am Fenster.

"Ich frag mich... ob wir eigentlich... noch zusammen sind..." fragte er nach einer Weile und wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr, der eigentlich gemütlich an der Sofalehne lag.

Lilli hatte vom Boden zu ihm aufgesehen... Seine Augen waren so vollkommen anders als sonst... Nichts vertrautes, nichts glückliches... Nur endlose leere.

"Zu deiner Fragen von vorhin... "

"...?"

"Als wir noch gebrüllt haben wie... wie hat Sirius uns doch gleich beschrieben? Wie Godzilla... da hast du gemeint, ob es wahr ist, was Voldemort gesagt hat... dass ich nur aus Mitleid mit dir zusammen wäre... James, wieso sollte ich das tun? Was für Mitleid sollte man mit jemanden haben, der von allen geliebt wird, der fast perfekt ist und bei dem jedes Mädchenherz sofort dreimal höher schlägt, sobald er sie anlächelt? Ich liebe dich, James... Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Du... hast dich nur so verändert, seit der Gefangenschaft. Natürlich ist das verständlich, nach all der Folter und den Qualen die du ertragen mußtest aber... Es war nur schwer für mich das zu ertragen, dass du meine Hilfe nicht annehmen wolltest, dass du mich immer von dir weggestoßen hast, ganz gleich was ich versucht habe. Aber ich bin selbst Schuld... Ich mach mir solche Vorwürfe... Wenn ich dich nur länger festgehalten hätte. Wenn ich mich gegen ihn gestellt hätte, wenn ich nur stärker gewesen wäre... Ich war so schwach und deswegen mußtest du das ganze erleiden. "

'Hab ich das tatsächlich gesagt? Jetzt hält er mich bestimmt für total bemitleidenswert und dämlich'

Und unerwartet spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer und als sie aufsah, konnte sie erkennen dass er lächelte. Es war dieses Lächeln, das sie so sehr verzaubert hatte, das sie all die Zeit über vermisst hatte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lils... Merlin, wir haben uns in der letzten Woche wirklich total dämlich verhalten, stimmts?"

Sie setzte sich nun so hin, dass sie ihn besser sehen konnte und war dabei ohne Absicht auch ein Stück näher gerückt.

"Ich wollte dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Im Gegenteil, ich vermisse dich mehr als alles andere. Ich hatte nur Angst... dass du es nicht willst.."

"Mhm..." machte dieser nur und je länger sie in seine Augen sah, desto tiefer versank sie darin.

Irgendwo, auch wenn es nur sehr klein war, konnte sie diesen einstigen Glanz sehen und spüren. Ihr Herz fing mit einem mal an wie wild zu pochen, ihr Puls raste und ihr wurde heiß, sehr heiß...

"Dann hats ja doch etwas gebracht, dass Sirius und Anna uns hier einschließen wollten..." sagte er und begann zu grinsen.

"Du meinst also, wir sollten ihnen doch dankbar sein?" fragte sie mit einer Spur Ironie in der Stimme.

"Ich glaub, wir wären uns sonst noch länger aus dem Weg gegangen..."

"Dich bedrückt noch etwas anderes, stimmts?" fragte sie. Es war alles wieder wie früher. Sie konnten wieder frei miteinander sprechen und sie fühlte auch wieder diesen Schutz, den er immer hervorrief, wenn er da war.

"Wenn du darüber sprechen willst... Ich bin hier..."

"Ich glaub, du kannst auch gar nicht woanders hin," scherzte er lachend auf und Lilli lachte gleichfalls mit.

"Schön, dich wieder Lachen zu sehen..." flüsterte sie leise.

Er legte seinen rechten Arm um sie und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran und mit einem mal war es tatsächlich so, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das jetzt hier her paßt... Wir sind dabei uns zu versöhnen, da will ich nicht mit lächerlichen Problemen ankommen."

"Deine Probleme sind nie lächerlich," flüsterte sie, legte ihre Hand zart auf seine Wange und begann ihn zuerst sanft und dann leidenschaftlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Sie hatte sich eng an ihn gepreßt so dass sich ihre Körper berührten und aufeinander lagen. James fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange entlang zu ihren Haaren und drückte sie sanft an sich heran. In ihrem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, als sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange vorbeifahren spürte, als ob plötzlich tausende Schmetterlinge in ihrem Inneren einen Tango hinlegten. Er war so nah, so sinnlich. Sie hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt ihn wieder zu spüren, seine Nähe zu fühlen und er hatte ihr ohne Worte zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sie genau so sehr liebte, wie sie gerade ausgesprochen hatte.

"Ouch, mein Fuß, Sirius..."

James und Lilli hörten auf sich zu küssen und blickten zur Seite, wo Anna mit Sirius, halb von der Mauer verdeckt, auf den Stufen standen und sie angrinsten.

"Ähem... wir wollten nur schauen ob ihr euch schon versöhnt habt," sagte Sirius grinsend.

"Ja, Padfoot, wir haben uns wieder versöhnt..."

Doch James hatte Sirius nicht angesehen, sondern weiterhin Lilli in die Augen geblickt. Sie strahlte als sie diesen verloren geglaubten Glanz in ihm wiedererkannte... Er war wieder da... ihr James war wieder zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Er war nicht mehr derselbe, der er früher war, nein, er war erwachsener, ernster... und doch tief in seinem Herzen, noch immer er selbst.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap 31: Feelings

Kurze Zeit später hatte James seinen Blick doch zu seinen besten Freunden gewechselt und bekam ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongsie?"

"Wieso hast du'n roten Abklatsch von Anna's Hand an der Wange?"

Nun sah auch Lilli rüber und erkannte dass Sirius rechte Wange tatsächlich etwas rot geworden war und wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man auch durch die Schwellungen ein wenig auf eine Hand deuten und er schlägt sich ja nicht selbst...

"Ähm... mir ist die Hand ausgerutscht," sagte Anna sofort als sie herunter kamen und sich zu ihnen dazusetzten.

"Nichts besonderes..." fügte sie etwas peinlich berührt hinzu und man konnte ganz klar erkennen, dass sie rot wurde. James konnte sich ja fast schon denken, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, dass sie Sirius eine geknallt hatte. Dieser warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, den sie durchaus bemerkt hatte, jedoch nicht erwidern wollte und deswegen nicht hinsah.

"Dir geht's also wieder besser?" bemerkte James zu ihr.

"Dir wie ich seh auch."

James lachte auf und schloss Lilli enger in seine Arme. Sie fühlte sich absolut wohl in seinen Armen. Die ganzen Ängste, der letzten Woche waren vergangen und alles schien vergessen in diesem Augenblick. Sie war glücklich ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Sanft drückte sie mit ihren Händen seine an sich und lächelte ihre Freunde an.

"Ja, sie haben sich eindeutig wieder versöhnt," bemerkte Sirius grinsend.

"Also seit ihr uns nicht böse, dass wir euch einschließen wollten?" fragte Anna vorsichtig.

James und Lilli warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu und antworteten dann gleichzeitig: "Oh doch."

"Wartet nur auf eure Rache.." sagte sie fies grinsend.

Anna und Sirius schluckten kurz die Spucke runter. Lilli sah nämlich nicht so aus als ob sie das aus Spaß sagte. Es war ihr todernst.

"Sag mal, Padfoot, wann wollte die fette Dame von ihrem Date wieder zurück kommen?"

"Keine Ahnung," gab dieser schuldig zu, doch noch bevor irgendjemand von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hörten sie eine dumpfe Stimme schimpfen.

"Blödmann, ich und aufdringlich und geschäwztig. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Von wegen ich könnte nicht aufhören zu sprechen. Er ist doch derjenige, der gar nichts sprechen kann, Merlin, keine Manieren diese Hohlbirne..."

Die 4 warfen sich amüsierte Blick zu und wußten: "Sie ist zurück..."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die 4 schließlich auf den Ländereien um diese Ruhe zu genießen. Der Schnee rieselte auf sie herab und begrub sie (sobald sie 5 Minuten an einem Fleck stehen blieben) unter einer weißen Decke. Sirius schüttelte sich danach wie ein begossener Pudel ab und verteilte den gesamten Schnee auf seine drei Freunde.

"Ey, was soll das?" grummelte Anna und hielt ihn fest.

"Dir scheint wohl die Sonne aus dem Arsch, Padfoot," brummte James, der wirklich überall bedeckt mit dem Schnee war.

" Mir ist auch so schon kalt genug, auch ohne, dass du aus mir nen Schneemann machst."

"So, Prongsie? Na dann... werd ICH EUCH MAL WÄRMEN."

Es war keine Sekunde vergangen, da hatte er mit seinen Händen den Schnee aufgepadelt und gegen die drei geworfen.

"PAAADFOOOOT," brüllte James und schoss den Schnee zurück.

Sirius war garlant ausgewichen und der Ball traf stattdessen Anna.

"James, du behinderte Bakterie, na warte..."

Und noch bevor sie sich versahen, standen die 4 mitten in einer Schneeballschlacht, in der Sirius aus einem unerfindlichen Grund immer Anna als Schutzschild nahm, bis sie beim letzten Versuch geschmeidig zur Seite wich und er den Schneeball von Lilli mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht bekam. Er fiel auf den Schnee und schielte mit den Augen herauf. Anna begann laut zu lachen als sie diesen konfusen Blick sah

"Ey, Padfoot, schon am Ende, oder was?" brüllte James als er einen weiteren Schneeball nach ihm warf. Sirius hatte sich vorher aufgerichtet und Anna zu sich runter gezogen, so dass sie den Schneeball abbekam.

"Hey, du, was soll der AIII..."

Bei dem Versuch sich von ihm loszureissen rutschten beide irgendwie aus und kugelten den Abhang hinab. Dabei rollten sie bis zu Lilli und James hinab, die zu spät realisiert hatten, was für ne mächtige Kugel da auf sie zugeschossen kam.

"SCHEI..."

Promt riss es sie von den Beinen und alle 4 lagen in einem Haufen mitten auf dem Eis, umgeben von dickem Schnee.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs?"

"Das zahl ich dir doppelt und dreifach heim..."

"Aiiiiiiihhhhh..."

Anna hatte Lilli schnell von den Jungs weggezogen, da sie wußte, dass sie sich noch weiter hin und her auf dem Schnee wälzen würden, bis sie sich vollkommen unter dem Schnee begraben hatten.

"Sind das nicht zwei süße Kinder?" kicherte Anna zu ihrer Freundinn und beide begannen laut aufzulachen... Ja, jetzt wußte Lilli es definitiv... James war wieder wie früher, so wie sie es sich die ganze letzte Woche gewünscht hatte.

Nach dieser Schneeballschlacht mußten sich alle erst mal umziehen. James war als erstes hochgegangen und in die Dusche gesprungen. Lilli blickte ihm einen Augenblick lang grinsend nach. Ihr war ein seltsamer Gedanke gekommen, der wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, gar nicht so merkwürdig war.

"Ähm... Sirius?"

"Hm?" machte dieser, der sich gerade flach auf die Couch niedergelassen hatte und nun etwas verschlafen aufsah.

"Macht es dir etwas aus, ne Weile lang nicht in den Schlafsaal raufzukommen?"

"Wie-Aua..."

Anna hatte ihm einen Stoß an die Seite versetzt. Er sah sie beleidigt an, doch als er ihren Blick traf, verstand er worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Ach so... Klar, Lils. Viel Spaß..."

"Werden wir haben..."

Sie schritt hinauf und legte ihre Handschuhe und den Umhang ab. Das Wasser lief bereits, also mußte er wohl schon unter der Dusche stehen. Allein bei dem Gedanken, was sie jetzt im Begriff war zu tun, begann ihr Herz schneller zu pochen. Sie zog sich aus und band sich nur ein Tuch um den Körper. Dann öffnete sie leise die Tür des Bades... Er stand immer noch nichts ahnend hinter dem Duschvorhang und hatte sie offenbar nicht gehört.

Sie schlich ganz leise auf ihn zu und zog den Vorhang vorsichtig etwas zur Seite... James stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte das Wasser über seine Haare gleiten lassen, während er sich lässig mit den Händen an der Wand gestützt hatte. Unglaublicherweise standen seine Haare trotz des fließenden Wassers noch immer in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Ihr Blick glitt hinab zu seinem Rücken...

Der Schnitt war noch nicht ganz verheilt und mit Sicherheit würde hier eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Damals hatte es sie abgeschreckt und ihr klar gemacht wieviel er gelitten haben mußte und sie wollte es vergessen, aber jetzt war es anders. Jetzt wollte sie ihm all diesen Schmerz vergessen lassen.

Sie stieg zu ihm in die Wanne und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Er hatte sich nicht erschreckt, sondern begann zu grinsen.

"Lils... was tust du denn hier?" fragte er ohne sich umgedreht zu haben. Sie drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Nacken.

"Was glaubst du wohl... was ich hier tue?" flüsterte sie verführerisch. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Seine Augen hatten einen so wunderschönen Glanz in sich, der sie immer aufs neue faszinierte. Sie hatten etwas unendlich warmes und gutes in sich. Sie hätte darin versinken können... Lilli nahm mit ihrer Hand das Handtuch von ihrem Körper weg und schmiss es aus der Wanne raus.

"Ich weiss, wir dürfen es nicht tun... aber was hindert uns daran... uns zumindest nah zu sein?"

Sie beugte sich sanft zu ihm auf, legte ihre Hände nun an seine Wangen und führte ihn zu sich hab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie spürte seine Zunge auf ihrer, er schmeckte so verdammt gut, so wahnsinnig süß...

James legte seine Hand auf ihr Becken und fuhr zart mit dem Finger über ihre Haut. Jedesmal, wenn sie nur seine Hand an ihr spürte, dann durchfuhr sie ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl... Sie wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen, nie wieder. Sie kam mit ihrem nackten Körper immer näher an ihn heran und er hatte sie sanft an die Wand gepreßt. Seine Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, seine Nähe wurde immer schöner... Sie wolte es... sie wollte es so sehr... sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Je länger sie seine Hand auf ihrer Haut spürte, desto größer wurde dieses Verlangen es auf der Stelle mit ihm zu treiben... und James? Sein Herz hämmerte so laut, dass er Angst hatte, es würde jeden Augenblick raus springen. Obwohl das warme Wasser über ihre Körper lief, hatte er das Gefühl eine angenehm kalte Gänsehaut zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich so weich an... Jeder einzelne Faser seines Körper wollte es, sogar sein Verstand sagte: Tu es. Ihr wollt es doch beide. Tu es...

"James Potter..."

Beide zuckten erschrocken zurück als sie die quieckende Stimme des Hauselfen hörten, der direkt vor ihnen stand, sich aber zumindest respekthalber die Hand vor die Augen gehalten hatte. Lilli griff sofort nach dem Tuch, das neben der Wanne lag und hielt es um ihren Körper, während James absolut nackt blieb.

"Was zum Henker soll das?" brüllte er verärgert auf.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte sie sprechen, Sir... Jetzt sofort. Professor Dumbledore sagte: Sag James Potter, dass ich ihn jetzt sofort sprechen möchte, Sir..."

"Ich komm sofort... wenn du also die Güte hättest, wieder zu gehen? Das nächste mal könntest du auch anklopfen."

"Das hat Banni, Sir... Banni geht nun wieder, Sir..."

Und promt hatte sich der Hauself wieder aufgelöst. Lilli sah James fragend an, doch dieser lächelte.

"Ich weiß nicht wie er es macht, aber ich hab das Gefühl, er beobachtet uns..."

"Dumbledore?"

"Ja... wenn der Hauself nicht gekommen wäre... Ich denke... ich hätte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können."

Zärtlich legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte sie sanft zu sich rauf, damit er ihr tief in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie brauchte es nicht zu sagen, denn er verstand sie auch so.

"Ich liebe dich, Lils... und sobald es geht... werden wir all das nachholen, was wir nicht konnten..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen zärtlichen und innigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie schlang ihre Hand um seinen Hals und drückte ihn zu sich... sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen, sie wollte dass er bei ihr blieb und das sie das jetzt nachholten... und doch ließ sie ihn los.

"Ich liebe dich auch, James... und wehe wenn nicht... dann werde ich noch zur Mörderin..."

James lachte auf, mußte dann jedoch aus der Wanne steigen und sich anziehen. Er warf einen Blick zurück zu Lilli, die einfach unglaublich verführerisch und sexy da stand, mit nur dem Tuch um ihren Körper gewickelt, der immer noch sehr viel Haut zeigte. Er hätte wirklich ewig dastehen und sie so ansehen können, nein, am liebsten wäre er wieder zurückgestürmt und hätte sie mit all seiner leidenschaft gegen die Wand gepreßt und wiedergeküsst...

'Dumbledore, du mußt zu Dumbledore...'

"Ich liebe dich, Lils..."

Sie hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss rüber, den er mit seiner Hand auffing und an sein Herz legte. Dann ging er aus dem Jungenschlafsaal hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

"Hey, Lils," grüßten Anna und Sirius sie als sie wieder zu ihnen hinab kam und sich auf die Couch setzte wie ein Kind, dem der Lolly gerade geklaut wurde.

"Und?" fragte Anna vielsagend, doch Lilli atmete schwer auf.

"Nichts. Er mußte vorher zu Dumbledore..."

"Hat er grad gesagt," meinte Sirius und sah etwas nachdenklich hinaus.

"Irgendwie ist er in der letzten Zeit oft im Büro des Schulleiters... "

"Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Lilli aber Sirius winkte ab.

"Quatsch, wenn irgendwas wäre, würde er es mir sagen. Da bin ich mir sicher..."

Als James in Dumbledore's Büro kam, wartete der Schulleiter bereits auf ihn und zu seiner Überraschung stand da auch eine brünette Dame, die James sehr wohl kannte. Swetlana Jaivenko, sah seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, von der Figur und auch vom Gesicht her. Beide sah man fast immer mit einem lächeln und strahlten eine sehr schöne Wärme aus. James mochte sie sehr gern.

"Tante Swetlana, was tust du denn hier?" fragte er verwirrt.

Die Frau lächelte ihn an als er auf sie zukam und sie erst mal fest umarmte.

"Schön dich zu sehen, James. Es ist sehr lange her... Aber ab jetzt an heißt es für nicht mehr Tante, sondern Professor Jaivenko."

James zog fragend die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

"Wie? Du unterrichtest?"

"Ja, James, bitte setzt dich," sagte der Schulleiter und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. James setzte sich direkt neben Swetlana hin, den Blick immer noch fragend auf sie gerichtet.

"Ja. Ich unterrichte ab jetzt an hier in Hogwarts," begann sie.

"Und zwar werde ich dein neuer Lehrer in Zaubertränke sein."

"Was ist mit Professor Smith?"

"Eine schlimme Tragödie in der Familie. Professor Smith wird bis zum Jahresende nicht mehr herkommen können... und auch Professor Jackson nicht."

"Was ist..."

"Auch wieder ein tragischer Todesfall in der Familie. James..."

Swetlana hatte einfühlsam ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und ihr Patenkind besorgt angesehen.

"James, wir glauben das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dahinter steckt..."

Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Stimmt ja, Swetlana und Marcel gehörten ja zu den Leuten, die Voldemort nicht beim Namen nannten.

"Die Stelle von Professor Jackson hat nun ein gewisser Simon Karkaroff."

Dumbledore hatte das Wort ergriffen.

"Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über ihn außer das er in Durmstrang graduiert hat und sein Sohn gleichfalls im 7. Jahr nach Durmstrang geht. Ihr seit in etwa im selben Alter und offenbar ist er auch Quidditchkapitän seiner Manschaft."

"Und Durmstang," fuhr jetzt wieder Swetlana fort, "Ist berühmt dafür Hexen und Zauberer besonders in den dunklen Künsten zu lehren."

"Warum haben sie ihn dann eingestellt, Professor? Ein ehemaliger Absolvent einer Schule die die dunklen Künste als Hauptfach führt soll den Unterricht für VERTEIDIGUNG gegen die dunklen Künste geben?"

"Druck vom Ministerium, James," verteidigte sie den Schulleiter.

"Professor Dumbledore konnte nichts machen, außer mich als Professor für Zaubertränke einzustellen. Als Auror kann ich besser auf dich Acht geben. Es ist gefährlich wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer einen so starken Spion in Hogwarts hat und zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit behalte ICH dich ab sofort im Auge."

James nickte verstehend. Irgendwie war er auch erleichtert, seine Patentante bei sich zu wissen. Sie war ein sehr guter Auror und er vertraute ihr genau so wie all seinen anderen Freunden.

"Ich bitte dich, James, nimm dich in Acht vor Karkaroff. Es deutet alles darauf hin dass er geschickt wurde, um dich zu Voldemort zu bringen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um das zu verhindern, aber du mußt mir versprechen, dich niemals selbst in Gefahr zu begeben. NICHT einmal für deine Freunde. Bleib in Deckung."

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte er sofort. Diese Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe und er fühlte Panik in sich hochkriechen. Immer wenn es um seine Freunde ging, dann schaltete sich bei ihm ein automatischer Alarm an. Er würde alles für sie tun, vielleicht seine größte Schwäche?

"Tu einfach was ich dir sage," bat Swetlana ihn eindringlich.

"James, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer könnte deine Freunde dazu benutzten, dich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Deswegen darfst du nichts unternehmen, ganz gleich was auch immer passieren mag. Selbst wenn einer von ihnen ihm in die Hände fallen sollte."

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?" brüllte James schockiert auf.

"Ich kann meine Freunde doch nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen, wenn..."

"JAMES," begann auch Swetlana zu brüllen und sah ihr Patenkind eindringlicher denn jeh an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er diesen flehenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, der ihm nur noch mehr Angst einjagte.

"...deinem Vater geht es... es tut mir leid, aber deinem Vater geht es nicht gut und das letzte was er in seinem jetzigen Zustand gebrauchen kann ist die Nachricht, dass sich sein Sohn wieder in den Fängen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen befindet. Verstehst du mich?"

Er nickte widerwillig.Er wollte nicht, dass es seinem Vater noch schlechter ging, aber genau so wenig wollte er seine Freunde im Stich lassen, wenn sie in Gefahr waren. Wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde, nur wegen ihm, dann würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können. Wie konnte Swetlana nur solche Dinge von ihm verlangen?

Als er vom Büro heraus kam, ging er völlig in Gedanken versunken durch den Korridor auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Wieso mußte nur ausgerechnet er den Scheiß besitzten, den Voldemort wollte? Und warum mußte er dabei sterben, wenn er es ihm gab? Wieso war sein Leben in diesem Jahr nur so verdammt außer Kontrolle geraten? Es hatte doch alles wunderbar begonnen. Er hatte Lilli endlich davon überzeugen können, dass er sich für sie ändern konnte. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Alles was er wollte war da und jetzt... gerade jetzt wo er glaubte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wo er sich wieder mit Lilli versöhnt hatte und wo er endlich mit seinen Freunden über das Passierte sprechen konnte, da kam die nächste Sache angeschossen. Wieso konnte es keine längere Pause mit schönen Erlebnissen sein? War es wirklich zuviel verlangt, mal länger als 2 Tage wieder froh und glücklich und sorglos sein zu dür-Krach.

"Was zum..."

Er war volle bulle mit dem Kopf gegen Sirius gekracht, dessen Dickschädel genau so hart war wie eine Metallmauer. Sein Freund grinste tückisch. James war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Sirius ihn schon vom Gangende hat kommen sehen und absichtlich mit dem Kopf voraus direkt gegen ihn gelaufen war.

"Merlin, Padfoot... Pass mit deiner Melone das nächste mal auf!"

"Verzeihung, Kumepl... Alles okay bei dir? So in Gedanken versunken machst du einem ja richtig Angst."

"... Alles klar, Padfoot... lass uns gehen."

Es war nicht so dass er es seinem besten Freund nicht erzählen wollte. Er würde es ihm erzählen, er würde nur das auslassen, was ihm Sorgen bereiten könnte. Wenigstens seine Freunde sollten eine sorgenlose Zeit haben, wenn er sie nicht bekommen durfte.


	33. Chapter 33

Chap 32:the new Professors 

James hatte seinen Freunden erzählt, dass seine Patentante Swetlana Jaivenko Zaubertränke unterrichten würde und so war es für sie keine Überraschung die brünette Dame am Montag morgen im Unterricht zu sehen, während die gesamte andere Klasse nur begonnen hatte zu tuscheln, warum Professor Smith nicht da war. Zaubertränke fand mit den Slytherins statt und James fragte sich, ob Swetlana ihnen überhaupt gewachsen war.

"Willkommen Gryffindor's und Slytherins. Mein Name ist Professor Swetlana Jaivenko und ich unterrichte ab heute an bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Zaubertränke bei euch. Professor Smith mußte sich beurlauben lassen, aufgrund eines tragischen Todesfalls in der Familie. Na dann...den Unterlagen zu Folge, seit ihr sehr gut in der Zeit und auch mit dem Stoff. Den Trank den wir in dieser Woche brauen werden, braucht sehr viel Geduld und auch Geschicklichkeit. Einen Milliliter zuviel und die Wirkung wäre fatal. Er wird der Findungs-Trank genannt und dient dazu, betroffene Person aufzuspüren ohne, dass es getrunken wird."

Swetlana schwang ihren Zauberstab einmal geschmeidig in die Klasse hinein und alle Bücher vor den Schülern schlugen sich von selbst auf die richtige Seite auf. Ein lautes Woooow ging umher, da sie bisher die einzige Professorin war, die das zustande brachte. James grinste auf, da er das bereits kannte. Er hatte sie in der 2. Klasse mal um Hilfe bei einer Hausaufgabe gebeten und sie hat das gleiche damals auch schon gemacht. Offenbar hatte sie nun schon die gesamte Achtung der Klasse gewonnen.

"Ich teile euch in zweier Gruppen ein und jeder muß den Trank so brauen, damit wir den anderen jederzeit und vor allem Überall wiederfinden können."

James wußte nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Patentante diesen Trank mit purer Absicht nun dran nahm. James nahm dies mit Lilli in Angriff und Sirius mußte mit Anna den Trank brauen, da keiner mit Peter arbeiten wollte und Remus sich seiner erbarmt hatte, da nicht mal Alice große Lust dazu besaß und sich lieber zu Taylor setzte.

"Mir gefällt der Trank schon jetzt," flüsterte James ihr zu als sie die Zutaten aufschrieben und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

"So kann ich dich überall auf der Welt wiederfinden und nie wieder verlieren..."

Lilli lächelte und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, den er sehr wohl erwidert hatte und sie näher zu sich heran zog. Sie duftete süßlich und bei jedem Kuss, in den sie versanken bekam er ein witziges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Sirius, der die beiden erfreut dabei kurz breit grinsend zugesehen hatte, bemerkte die Blicke von Malfoy, der nur 2 Tische hinter ihnen saß. Diese Augen sagten nichts gutes aus... Er bekam das üble Gefühl, dass Malfoy seine Rachelust noch nicht gestoppt hatte.

"Alles okay?" fragte Anna besorgt und schlug das Buch zu.

"Sicher... siehst du Malfoy..."

Anna beugte sich etwas zur Seite um ihn zu sehen und wich dann wieder zurück.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er starrt Prongs und Lilli ziemlich lang an. Irgendwie glaub ich dass er noch etwas vor hat mit unserem Liebespärchen hier."

"Dann wirf mal besser ein Auge auf die beiden... Obwohl ich mittlerweile glaube, das sie sich gut alleine verteidigen können. Besonders James, hey, es schafft nicht jeder alle Tage sich aus Voldemorts Fängen selbstständig ohne Hilfe zu befreien. Hast du ihn eigentlich schon mal gefragt wie er es gemacht hat?"

"Mhm, schon..."

"Und?"

"Das soll er dir selbst erzählen, bevor du wieder die Augen rollst und mich als arroganten Schnösel hinstellst."

"Das hab ich doch nie gemacht?"

"Was war doch dein letzter Kommentar? Ich sei ein Möchte-Gern-Casanova?"

"Merkst du dir eigentlich ABSOLUT ALLES was man zu dir sagt?"

Sirius grinste während er sein Buch schloss.

"Nein, nur ALLES WAS DU SAGST."

Anna wurde leicht rot. Sie wußte das Sirius nur scherzte und mit ihr herumblödelte, aber irgendetwas hatte sich in ihr verändert. Sie dachte immer, dass sie ihre Gefühle für ihn unter Kontrolle hätte und ihn nur als guten Freund sehen könne. Immerhin war sie mit Remus zusammen und das letzte was sie wollte, war die Freundschaft der beiden zu gefährden. Aber die letzten Wochen haben sie verändert, er hatte sie verändert. Sirius Black hatte sie verändert.

"Wieso so mundkarg?" fragte er nach einer Weile amüsiert. Anna fiel durchaus auf dass er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, sie zu ärgern.

"Ich rede nicht gern mit jemanden, der morgens vergißt sein Gehirn zu wecken."

"Okay, das wars für heute," hörten sie Professor Jaivenko in die Klasse brüllen.

"Morgen beginnen wir dann die Zutaten für den Trank richtig herzustellen. Ihr dürft gehen... "

Die gesamte Klasse sowohl die Gryffindors als auch die Slytherins machten sich schließlich auf den Weg hinaus, während Swetlana bei James stehen blieb.

"James... komm noch mal einen Augenblick her, ja?"

Seine Freunde hatten ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, doch er nickte ihnen nur zu.

"Ich komm dann nach."

"Wir warten draußen," konterte Sirius stattdessen und ging mit den anderen raus um vor der Tür auf ihn zu warten.

"Was ist denn, Swetlana?" fragte er sie vorsichtig als er zu ihr vorkam. Sie sah noch viel besorgter aus als am Samstag, wenn das binnen eines Tages überhaupt noch ging. Was war gestern vorgefallen, dass sie nun so aussah?

"James, ich habe gestern Karkaroff kennengelernt. Ihr habt's später dann VgddK, stimmts?"

"Ähm... ja."

"Versprich mir... versprich mir dass du ihm keinen Anlass geben wirst, dir weh zu tun."

"Ich versteh nicht. Was meinst du damit?"

"Karkaroff ist ein Sadist, James. Das weiß jeder. Er unterrichtet all seine Schüler in den dunklen Künsten und scheut auch nicht davor sie an ihnen auszuprobieren. Es gibt viele dunkle Zauber, die nicht zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen dazu gehören und viel größeren Schaden anrichten können. Er wird versuchen dich... auszuchecken kann man sagen."

"Auszuchecken?"

"Ja, James. Versprich mir ihn nicht unnötigerweise zu provozieren. Halte dich zurück. Ganz gleich was auch kommen mag. Versprichst du's mir?"

Er sah sie einen Moment lang zweifelnd an, doch er gab ihr sein Versprechen. Er würde ihn nicht absichtlich provozieren...

"Gut, das ist alles was ich will."

"Wie... wie geht's meinem Dad? Wann kann ich zu ihm?"

"Es geht ihm... den Umständen entsprechend und ich fürchte, dass du so bald nicht zu ihnen darfst. Wie gesagt, werden sie noch immer verfolgt. Das beste für sie und für dich ist, wenn du hier in Hogwarts in Sicherheit bleibst, wo Dumbledore und Ich auf dich aufpassen können."

Er nickte stumm, auch wenn es in ihm drinn ganz anders aussah. Er kochte vor Wut und Sorge, wollte seine Eltern mit eigenen Augen sehen und wissen wie es ihnen ging. Die Worte seiner Patentante hatten ihn nicht zufrieden gestellt und erst Recht nicht beruhigt, aber sie waren offensichtlich alles, was er nun bekommen würde.

"Gut, dann geh jetzt oder du kommst noch zu spät."

Sie gab ihm einen sanften Klapps auf die Schulter und er verschwand mit einem Tschüss hinaus.

Die ganze Stunde über in Zauberkunst verbrachte er schließlich damit, darüber nachzudenken, was wohl auf ihn zukommen mochte in VgddK. War dieser Karkaroff wirklich so schlimm? Swetlana war ja jetzt bei ihm und er mußte zugeben, dass er durchaus erleichtert war, seine Patentante bei sich zu wissen. Sie würde schon darauf acht geben, dass Voldemort nicht wieder in seine Nähe kam. Aber was seine Freunde betraf, da war er sich sicher, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde. Komme was wolle. Wenn einer von ihnen in Gefahr war, obgleich es Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lilli, Anna oder Alice war, er würde kommen und ihnen helfen, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Ja, es würde seinem Vater nicht gut tun, das zu erfahren, aber es würde ihm selber noch viel schlechter gehen, wenn er gemütlich in Hogwarts blieb, während es seinen Freunden schlecht ging. Sie waren seine Freunde, alle, seine besten Freunde...

"Warum so in Gedanken verloren?" flüsterte Lilli ihm ins Ohr und hatte ihre Hand auf seine gelegt.

Er lächelte als er sie bemerkte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ja mit Remus die Plätze getauscht hatte, um bei ihm sein zu können, während dieser bei Anna saß und... nichts tat, so wie er feststellte. Eigentlich sollte er seiner Freundinn liebe Dinge ins Ohr flüstern oder sie anstrahlen, aber... er tat absolut gar nichts.

'Merlin, Remus, das ist ein Wunder, dass Anna überhaupt noch mit dir zusammen ist', dachte James insgeheim, wandte sich dann aber wieder Lilli zu, die zwar jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Flitwick schenkte, ihre Hand aber weiterhin auf die von James gelegen hatte. Er drehte seine Handfläche um und hackte seine Finger in ihre ein. Sie begann zu lächeln als sie das bemerkt hatte. Er war wirklich total süß und sie liebte es wieder so glücklich zu sein. Nein, sie war sich absolut sicher, dass es kein Mitleid oder sonst was war... es war tiefe Zuneigung, es war Liebe. Wie konnte es das nicht sein, wenn ihr Herz doch zu rasen begann, wenn er bei ihr war. Wenn sich alles wohlig in ihr zusammenzog, wenn sie an sein Lächeln dachte. Wenn allein seine Nähe alles war, was sie brauchte um auch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu zaubern?

Nach der Stunde gingen die beiden Händchenhaltend mit ihren Freunden zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.

"Leute, ich muß euch noch etwas wichtiges sagen..." begann Alice nach einer Weile, während sie auf den Klassenraum für VgddK zusteuerten.

"Ähm, nicht hier im Gang. Später... seit am Abend nur alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

"Okay," sagten alle, wobei die Hälfte von ihnen mehr als nur neugierig drein blickten. Was war so wichtig, dass sie sich bis am Abend gedulden mußten? Alice wirkte irgendwie etwas peinlich berührt oder... ziemlich amüsiert? Beides hätte bei ihrem roten Gesicht zutreffen können.

VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE  
PROFESSOR SIMON KARKAROFF  
Simon Karkaroff war hochgewachsen, hatte sehr breite Schultern, große Hände, dunkelblonde, kurze Haare und verdammt tiefe, graue Augen, die an eine miefende Höhle erinnerten. Seine Nase war sehr lang und am Ende sogar irgendwie etwas krumm, wenn man genauer hinsah. James konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Kerl wirkte wie ein stehender Elefant, mit nem zu kurzen Rüssel, viel Masse und kein Gehirn...

Karkaroff hatte aufgehört an die Tafel zu schreiben, als ob er gespürrt hätte, dass genau ER den Raum betrat. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sondern schrieb einfach weiter. Sie setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze hin. James hielt es für das beste wenn Lilli wieder bei Anna saß und Sirius wieder bei ihm.

"Alle anwesend, wie ich sehe," sagte er in einer sehr tiefen, kalten Stimme, die ihn für einen Moment an Voldemort erinnerte. Allein der Gedanke daran, versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen.

"Gut, wie ich sehe hängt ihr in diesem Fach sehr nach. Wenn ihr in Durmstrang graduieren würdet, wärt ihr alle längst durchgefallen mit eurem winzigen Wissen, das ihr euch bis jetzt angeeignet habt..."

Wie aufmunternd, dachte James und rollte mit den Augen. Als er damit fertig war bemerkte er wie Karkaroff ihn förmlich anstarrte, obwohl er eigentlich zur Klasse sprach.

'Super, der hat seine Stielaugen doch jetzt schon auf mich drauf'

"Die unverzeihlichen Flüche habt ihr wie ich sehe schon dran genommen. Euer Glück. Wir kommen heute zu einem Thema, das euch durchaus bekannt sein dürfte. Es gibt einige Zauber der dunklen Künste, die sehr wohl angewandt werden dürfen und nicht verboten sind und die fast genau denselben Effekt besitzten. Ich bin hier um euch zu lehren, wie man gegen sie ankämpft, beziehungsweise aufhebt. Beginnen wir mit dem Paihorve-Fluch. (A/N:Dieser Fluch ist von mir ausgedacht, ihr braucht ihn also gar nicht erst nachzuschlagen, denn ich bezweifle, dass ihn irgendjemand findet. ggg)Er ist der Cruciatus und Imperius-Fluch zugleich und ersetzt auch das Veritaserum. Warum er nicht zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehört? Weil ihn nicht jeder Zauberer beherrscht und man ihn auch nicht aus Büchern erlernen kann und... weil das Ministerium selber damit arbeitet... Wenn der Fluch gesprochen wurde, wird die Person in eine Art Trance fallen. Er verspürt noch keinen Schmerz. ERST wenn er lügt und wenn er ungehorsam ist, wird ihn ein Schmerz wie der Cruciatus-Fluch übermannen. Sein Körper fühlt sich an als ob er jeden Augenblick explodieren würde und die Haut... wird sich aufreißen... unerträgliche Schmerzen, könnte man sagen."

Er blickte in die Runde und stellte zu seiner Genugtuung fest, dass fast alle total blass wurden, bis auf die Slytherins, die sich schon richtig darauf zu freuen schienen den Zauber zu erlernen.

"Gut, ich werde mir jetzt jemanden rausholen, der als... Versuchskaninchen dienen wird... "

Er blickte in die Runde und James ahnte dass das nicht gut werden würde, was jetzt kam. Der Spruch hörte sich verdammt böse an und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es keinen seiner Freu-

"Sirius Black... Wer von euch ist Sirius Black? Kommen sie zu mir nach vorne."

Sirius hatte James einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, dann stand er auf und kam zu Karkaroff nach vorne.

'Ich bring ihn um wenn er ihm etwas antut' dachte James und ballte seine Hand wütend zu Fäusten.

"So. Mr. Black, ich rate ihnen nicht zu lügen, wenn ich ihnen Fragen stelle. Viele Gefangene... sind schon vor Schmerzen gestorben..."

Karkaroff bekam ein fiesen Ausdruck im Gesicht, so, als ob er gerade die Fragen stellen würde, auf die Sirius lügen mußte nur um mal wieder jemanden schreiend auf dem Boden sehen zu können. Sein Freund warf ihm wieder einen kurzen Blick zu, den James mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beantwortete.

'Sag die Wahrheit, lüg bloß nicht, egal welche Frage er stellt' wollte er damit sagen und betete, das Sirius das auch kapierte.

Die Klasse war in zwei Gruppen gespalten, die einen, die unruhig auf den Stühlen hin und herrutschten aus Angst, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte und die anderen, die mit verschrenkten Armen da saßen und nur darauf warteten, dass er vor Schmerz schreien würde, damit sie etwas zu lachen hatten. Karkaroff hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn drauf und fixierte damit sein Gesicht.

"Rapeo Tui Verita"

Nichts. Er fühlte sich nicht anders sondern... genau so wie vorher. Vielleicht wirkte der Spruch ja nicht. In Trance befand er sich auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht wirkte der Spruch ja nur BEI IHM nicht.

"Ihr Name ist Sirius Black?"

"Ja," schoss es aus ihm heraus. Er wollte doch gar nicht so schnell antworten.

"Wo wohnen sie?"

"Am Grimmauldplatz 12 in London, aber seit letztem Sommer wohn ich bei den Potters auf Wing-Castle."

"Warum wohnen sie nicht mehr zu Hause?"

"Ich habe mich mit meinen Eltern verstritten, wegen ihren Ansichten über Muggel."

Warum bei Dumbledore's Bart erzählte er das?

"Was ist ihr Lieblingsgetränk?"

"Feuerwhiskey, das Zeug haut richtig rein."

James mußte sich ein Grinsen schwer verkneifen, typisch Padfoot, zu antworten, aber sein eigenen Kommentar dazuzuhängen.

"Ihre Lieblingsfach?"

"Verwandlung."

"Ihr Lieblingslehrer?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Warum?"

"Ich bin der einzige, der sie so auf die Palme bringen kann."

Die Gryffindors lachten lauthals los, doch ein Blick von Karkaroff genügte und es wurde sofort wieder mucksmäuschenstill.

"Ihre besten Freunde?"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Anna White und Lilli Evans."

"James Potter, mit welchen Tier würden sie ihn assoziieren..."

'Shit,' ging es James durch den Kopf 'Er weiß es. Karkaroff weiss, dass ich ein Animagus bin'

"Hirsch."

"Warum gerade das?"

"Weil er genau so stolz und mächtig ist."

'Ein Glück hat Sirius nicht die wohl von Karkaroff erwartete Antwort gegeben' dachte James erleichtert.

"Wie gut sind sie befreundet?"

"Sehr gut."

"Umschreiben sie es mir."

"Wir sind wie Brüder."

Was sollte der Schwachsinn, dachte sich James mit der Zeit. Wozu diese ganzen Fragen? Hatte es Voldemort etwa auf Sirius abgesehen? Wollte er Sirius dazu benutzten um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken?

"Er würde also alles für sie tun und andersherum?"

"Ja."

"Gut, Mr. Black. Da sie kein einziges Mal gelogen haben, wird die Klasse sich wohl bis zum nächsten Idioten gedulden müssen, der törricht genug ist um zu lügen."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab aufs neue auf Sirius: "Enervate."

Sirius fühlte wiedermal absolut nichts und genau das war es, was ihm Panik bereitete. Gegen den Imperius-Fluch kam er an, weil er es fühlen konnte, aber der Paihorve... war nicht zu erkennen. Kein anderes Gefühl, kein Zeichen dass er da wäre, aber er wirkte. Er antworetete ohne es zurück halten zu können...

"Nehmen wir doch mal eine zweite Versuchsperson... wie wärs mit einer Dame..."

'Wenn er jetzt Lili nimmt, bring ich-'

"Lilli Evans."

'Blödes Arschloch' dachte James brummig.

Gerufene Person stand auf und kam zu ihm vor. Sie stand nun da wo Sirius vorher stand, der sich wieder zu James hingesetzt hatte. Sein Freund sah ihn einen Augenblick lang besorgt an, doch Sirius winkte ab.

"War nicht schlimm, mach dir keine Sorgen um Lils."

"Rapeo Tui Verita."

Auch Lilli fühlte sich nicht anders, als der Zauberspruch über sie kam.

"Wie ist ihr vollständiger Name?"

"Lilli Julianna Evans."

"Kommen sie aus einer reinblütigen Familie?"

"Nein, meine Eltern sind Muggel."

"Wie fühlt man sich als... SOLCHES ETWAS?"

James war aufgesprungen und wollte protestieren, was diese scheiß Fragerei sollte, als Sirius und Remus ihn mit einem mal wieder runterdrückten. Karkaroff schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt Lilli.

"Gut, meine Freunde sind jederzeit für mich da und sie helfen mir. Für sie ist die Herkunft nicht wichtig," antwortete sie entschlossen und diese Antwort kam nicht durch den Fluch, sondern aus ihrem Herzen. Es war das, was sie dachte und fühlte.

"Ihre Freunde? Wer?"

"James, Sirius, Remus, Alice und Anna."

"James... James Potter?"

"Ja."

Remus und Sirius hatte alle Mühe James davon abzubringen auf Karkaroff zuzustürmen und ihm eine runterzuhauen für dieses unverschämte Verhör, das gar nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte, sondern nur ihre... nein, SEINE Privatsphäre verletzte.

"Wie lange sind sie schon zusammen?"

"Seit 4 Monaten."

"Hatten sie schon SEX..."

Sirius und Remus hatten nun schon ihre Nägel in James Fleisch gegraben, so fest hielten sie ihn bei sich. Wenn einer von ihnen losgelassen hätte, würde er jetzt auf Karkaroff liegen und auf ihn einprügeln, da waren sie sich sicher.

"Nein. Wir hatten noch... kein Sex..." antwortete sie mit leichten Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte nicht wirklich weinen, aber dies war eine Frage, die ihr Privatleben betraf und den anderen nichts anging,. Doch jetzt wurde es laut ausgesprochen und jeder wußte es, jeder, selbst die Slytherins, selbst Malfoy.

"Enervate... Sie dürfen sich wieder setzten, Miss Evans..."

Lilli ging an James vorbei und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: tut mir leid. Er nickte verstehend und sah zurück zu Karkaroff. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas übles in sich. Das war kein Zufall. Er hatte mit Absicht Sirius und Lilli genommen, nur warum? Und was hatte er vor?

"Schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf und schreiben sie die Wirkungs-und Anwendungsweise des Paihorve-Fluches auf..." sagte dieser als sei seine Befragung eben das normalste was es gab. Alle Schülter befolgten sein Befehl und begannen zu schreiben. Die ganze Zeit über, James wußte nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl als ob Karkaroff ihn beobachtete. Merkwürdigerweise blickte sein Professor nur immer in eine andere Richtung oder auf sein eigenes Buch hinab, wenn er aufsah. Er hatte das Gefühl dass jemand mit Gewalt versuchte in sein Verstand einzudringen... und es gab wohl nur einer, der das sein konnte.James war überglücklich als die Stunde endlich vorbei war und er sich mit seinen Freunden von Voldemorts Spion entfernen konnte.

Am Abend hatten sie sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, da Alice sie ja darum gebeten hatte. Sirius und Lilli ließen sich bei ihren Freunden darüber aus, wie unverschämt Karkaroff seine Fragen gestellt hatte, während James nur nachdenklich dabei saß und Lilli in seinen Armen hielt. Er verstand es auch noch nicht, aber er würde Swetlana davon erzählen und sie würde ihm schon sagen können, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sprang das Porträt der fetten Dame zur Seite und Alice kam mit Frank Hand in Hand herein und ihr rundes Gesicht strahlte förmlich vor Glück.

"Hey, Leute," sagte sie und stellte sich mit Frank direkt vor ihnen allen hin. Sie grinste so breit, dass es wirklich eine gute Nachricht sein mußte.

"Hi, Al, na, was gibt's so wichtiges?" begann Anna und sah beide verwundert an.

Diese hob ihre Hand und ließ einen goldenen Ring mit einem roten Saphirstein zum Vorschein kommen.

"Frank hat mich gefragt ob ich seine Frau werden möchte und ich hab JA gesagt..."

"MERLIN..."

Anna und Lilli waren aufgesprungen und hatten sie fest in die Arme genommen. Die drei Mädels hüpften kichernd auf und ab und knuddelten sich zusammen. Remus warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, der sah James verwirrt an, dieser guckte fragend zu Frank, der wiederum die Schultern zuckte.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was am Samstag in mich gefahren war..." gestand dieser und wurde plötzlich feuerrot, was man bei ihm ja bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Ist irgendwie über mich gekommen und ich hab sie gefragt..."

Sirius und Anna hatten beschlossen, den beiden besser nicht zu sagen, dass Frank auch etwas von dem Mut-Trank abbekommen hatte und feierten die Verlobung einfach mal so wie's war. Sie gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal und tranken gemütlich Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey, Chiliwodka und was sich sonst noch so bot... Für diesen einen Abend vergaß James seine Sorgen wieder. Er freute sich für seine beiden Freunde, dass sie sich für ein gemeinsames Leben entschieden hatten. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann paßten Alice und Frank auch wahnsinnig gut zusammen.


	34. Chapter 34

Dragon Coranzon: Hi Süße :) Na, dann wünsch ich dir mal ne schöne Woche Urlaub :) Hoffe, du liest es weiter, wenn du wieder zurück bist +g+ HDL :) Dickes Bussi :)

VanHelsing: Hiho :) Yup :D Freu mich über die Chaps einfach. Aber es gibt einen einfachen Grund. Ich grad auch total vernarrt in meine Chaps beim überarbeiten und will ja selbst noch mal wissen, was ich da gleich wieder geschrieben hatte +g+lol+ Ja, wär cool, wenn ich mit meinem Mist auch Kohle verdienen könnte. Schad :D Man kann nicht alles haben +g+ Ach ja, weißt du gar net, was der Trank bei Sirius verursacht hat? Vielleicht sollte ich die Stelle deutlicher schreiben +g+knuddel+ Greetz :) HDAGDÜAL :)

Here we Go:

Chap 34: Oh, my Valentine

Als Lilli am Samstagmorgen aufwachte, sah sie vollkommen überrascht in zwei hasselnussbraune Augen, die sie frech anglitzerten. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte sie sofort mit der Hand ausgeholt und zugeschlagen, aber jetzt fuhr sie mit ihrer freien rechten Hand an seine Wange und strich sanft darüber.

'Gott, er ist so süß... '

James beugte sich zu ihr hinab und beide versanken in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss voller Leidenschaft, der Raum und Zeit hinter sich ließ. Sie wollten einander spüren, einander lieben, einfach alles um sich herum vergessen für eine einzigartige Geste.

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel."

"Morgen, mein Mausi-Puh..." flüsterte sie und strahlte ihn glücklich an. Sie hatte so schön geschlafen in seinen Armen. Es kam in der letzten Zeit öfter vor, dass sie bei James im Jungenschlafsaal schlief, einfach um bei ihm sein zu können. Die eine Woche, in der sie sich aus dem Weg gingen, erschien ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

"Lils?"

"Hm?"

"Wenn du irgendjemanden erzählst dass du mich so nennen darfst, dann wirst du das doppelt und dreifach bezahlen müssen..."

Er grinste sie amüsiert an und sie zog beleidigt einen süßen schmollmund.

"Traust mir wirklich zu, dass ich das tu?"

"Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich noch mehr..."

"Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr..."

"Ich liebe dich noch viel viel viel mehr..."

"Ich-"

"Schon klar, ihr liebt euch. Könntet ihr dieses Geturtel jetzt bitte lassen? Mir kommt gleich mein gestriges Abendessen hoch..."

Sirius stand müde auf und schlenderte genervt zum Badezimmer rüber. Lilli sah James fragend an, der wieder ins Kissen zurück gefallen war.

"Heut ist doch Valentinstag..."

"Und? Ich dachte er geht mit Monica Capwell in die drei Besen? Sie sieht doch sehr gut aus und schwärmt für ihn schon seit Jahren."

"Schon, aber... es ist nichts ernstes."

"Es ist bei ihm doch NIE etwas ernstes," sagte Lilli und kuschelte sich wieder an seine weiche Brust.

Am liebsten würde sie ewig so daliegen und einfach nur die Wärme genießen. Sie liebte es irgendwie mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft gegen seine Bauchmuskeln zu tippen. Oben, unten, rechts, links...

"Hm... Ich weiß nicht..."

Lilli sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

"Was meinst du, Mausi-Puh?"

James bekam wieder ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und blickte zu ihr hinab. Er liebte ihre fülligen Dauerwellen, die ihr strähnchenweise ins Gesicht fielen. Sie hatte so wunderschönes, samtigweiches Haar. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und legte den Silencio-Zauber auf das Bett. Dann wandte er sich Lilli zu und beide saßen nun aufrecht auf da.

"Hast du das Gefühl das Anna in der Beziehung mit Moony glücklich ist?"

"Ähm... sie hat nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen. Aber ich dachte eigentlich schon. Warum?"

"Ich kenn die beiden Dickköpfe nun schon seit meiner Kindheit und weißt du was sie einander nicht wissen?"

Lilli schüttelte neugierig den Kopf. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie war schon neugierig etwas über Anna und Sirius zu erfahren. Sirius kannte sie früher ja nicht so gut und auch die Freundschaft mit Anna war anfangs immer etwas holprig und wurde erst mit der Zeit etwas fester.

"Naja, du weißt, Sirius ist eher der Mädchenschwarm, der es genießt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und immer Scherze und Witze reißt und Anna ist mehr der gute Kumpel für jeden Typen, den man um Rat fragt, wenn es um Mädels und Liebesangelegenheiten geht. Naja, weiß nicht ob ich's dir überhaupt erzählen darf, aber sie hat's mir ja nicht verboten es DIR zu sagen. Nur Sirius darf halt nichts davon wissen."

"Wovon?" fragte sie nun hibbelig. Sie hatte das Gefühl dass sie im Begriff war etwas ganz wichtiges zu erfahren, das in ihrem Puzzle um ihre beste Freundinn gefehlt hatte.

„Anna stand mal auf Sirius... bzw... ich nehme an, sie steht noch immer auf ihn."

"WAS?" fragte sie so schockiert, dass James heilfroh war, den Silencio-Zauber aufs Bett gelegt zu haben, denn sonst hätte Remus garantiert was mitbekommen und das war das letzte, dass er wollte.

"Ja und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, auch wenn Padfoot das niemals gesagt hat, aber ich habs gemerkt. So wie er sie manchmal ansieht und wie er manchmal über sie spricht und sich um sie kümmert, hat er sich definitiv in sie verknallt."

"HEILIGER HIPPOGREIF, DAS IST UNGLAUBLICH."

Er wußte wie überrascht sie darüber sein würde und nickte bejahend.

"Schon, nur, Sirius hatt nie gesehen was die ganze Zeit direkt vor seiner Nase war. Anna war früher überhaupt nicht sein Typ."

"Wie? Früher nicht sein Typ?"

"... Naja... Anna spielt Quidditch und ist ein super Freund mit dem man jeden Quatsch anstellen kann. Aber... sie hatte früher absolut nichts... naja... nichts dran."

"...? Brüste?"

"Yeah, genau. Sie war flach wie ein Brett."

"Ich fass es nicht. Ihr seit so oberflächlich."

"Quak, sie war auch charakterlich nicht sein Typ. Anna ist total temperamentvoll und streitsüchtig und dickköpfig."

"Und Sirius wollte immer ein Mädchen das schön: Ja, genau und Oh Sirius sagt?" äffte sie in einer dumm-Tussie-Stimme nach. James nickte.

"Ja, früher halt. Ende der dritten Klasse begann sie dann mit Remus zu gehen und... naja, ich gebs ungern zu aber Anna hatte Recht..."

"Womit?"

"Padfoot erkennt nur dann was gut für ihn ist, wenn er es verloren hat."

"Oh..."

"Schon. Anfangs wollte sie Sirius bestimmt nur eifersüchtig machen mit Remus. Aber sie hat sich wohl wirklich in ihn verliebt. Die beiden sind ja schon seit fast 3 Jahren zusammen. Aber Remus ist nicht der Frauentyp... liegt vielleicht auch an seinem Gen als Werwolf, keine Ahnung."

"Aber Sirius hat jetzt kapiert, dass er was von Anna will, denkst du? Und will sie noch was von ihm?"

"Ich würd sagen... ja. Es ist die Art wie die beiden miteinander umgehen. Erinnert mich ein wenig an uns bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind... "

Er grinste verstohlen, aber Lilli setzte nur einen: Aber-Sicher-Blick auf.

"Und was jetzt? Ich mein, wenn Anna mit Sirius zusammen kommt, was wird dann aus Remus? Und will Anna überhaupt noch was von ihm? Remus hat in ihrer Beziehung schon sovieles falsch gemacht. Ich mein, hey, er knutscht besoffen die Person ab, die sie am meisten haßt und macht im Vollrausch mit ihr Schluß. Dann verletzt er sie als Werwolf und hätte sie auch noch beinahe gebissen und sie... sie sieht über alles hinweg und bleibt bei ihm. Das muß doch eigentlich Liebe sein."

"Liebe... oder Schuldgefühle."

"Wieso Schuldgefühle?" fragte Lilli perplex.

"Los raus mit der Sprache, Potter. Wenn du schon damit angefangen hast, dann lass mich gefälligst auch nicht auf dem trockenen sitzten."

"Naja, okay. Also es war in den Sommerferien, vor unserem 3. Schuljahr. Remus war doch schon immer verschossen in Anna. Er hat sich nur nie getraut, es ihr zu sagen oder überhaupt etwas in diese Richtung zu unternehmen. Glaub mir, wenn Anna nicht von selbst gehandelt hätte, wären die beiden jetzt kein Paar."

"Was war denn nun in dem Sommer?"

"Hm, du warst nicht dabei. Anna hat mich besucht. Sie wußte ja damals nicht dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Seine Eltern wollten weg fahren und hätten ihn nicht mitnehmen können, wegen Vollmond. Anna, Sirius und Peter waren bei mir und sie hat ihn dann überredet auch zu kommen, obwohl es ihm echt mies ging. Er dachte wohl, er würde es schaffen sich rechtzeitig zu verkrümmeln, bevor Vollmond wurde und dass er die Schmerzen schon aushalten könne. Er konnte ihr doch nichts abschlagen. Naja, dann spielten wir auf der Wiese in Wing-Castle und wollten mit den Pferden ausreiten. Mitten im Ritt... fiel Remus vom Pferd, weil er Schmerzen hatte und schnitt sich dabei an den Sträuchern ins Fleisch. Sah echt übel aus... Schätze, das ganze hat Anna an den Tot ihrer Eltern erinnert, weil überall Blut lag und einer der Stecken Remus ins Fleisch geschnitten hatte. Ende des Jahres begannen sie ja dann miteinander zu gehen, aber ich denke, es war nur aus Mitleid, nicht wirklich Liebe."

"Aber, die beiden sind seit über 2 Jahren zusammen. Man kann doch mit jemanden, den man nicht liebt, so lange zusammen sein."

"Da kennst du Anna schlecht. Sie hat nun mal diesen Samariter-Komplex. Sobald ihr jemand Leid tut, will sie alles tun damit es ihm besser geht. Sie selber steht da im Hintergrund."

Lilli sah ihn nachdenklich an. Von dieser Seite hatte sie das ganze noch nie betrachtet. Jetzt kannte sie ihre Freundinn schon ewig lange und sie bezeichnete sich sogar als ihre beste Freundinn und dann merkte sie, dass sie sie kaum kannte.

"Ich beneide euch irgendwie..." flüsterte Lilli. Sie wurde nun total melancholisch und ihre Stimme klang leicht frustriert.

"Wie?"

"Naja, um eure Freundschaft. Sirius, Anna und du... ihr kommt mir manchmal vor wie die drei Musketiere."

James konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen.

"Ja, Muskeltiere sind wir in der Tat, so hart wie wir alle zuschlagen.."

"MUSKET -Tiere, Mausi-Puh."

"Wasndas?"

"Da gabs mal n Film. Die Musketiere waren die loyalsten Diener und Beschützer des Königs von Frankreich. Und die Geschichte ging von der Freundschaft von drei von ihnen und dem Neuling D'Artagne."

"Na, dann bist du eben D'Artagne und wir deine drei MUSKELTIERE."

Lilli lachte auf und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf den Mund. James kapierte echt gar nichts von dem was sie da sagte. Sie wollte die Zeit aber auch nicht damit verschwenden Dinge zu erklären, die man nicht wissen brauchte, sondern ihm einfach nah sein.

Wenig später, nachdem auch Remus und Peter bereits im Bad waren, entschlossen sich auch James und Lilli wiedermal gemeinsam zu duschen, so wie sie es in den letzten Tagen dauernd gemacht hatten. James konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er mußte sich immer wieder aufs neue zusammen reißen um es nicht doch geschehen zu lassen. Meistens, nahm er, sobald Lilli aus der Wanne stieg, noch mal eine richtig eiskalte Dusche.

Er hatte nach der Sache mit Karkaroff sofort Swetlana verständigt, die sich mit Dumbledore und den anderen zusammen setzte und erst am Freitag Abend auf ihn zugekommen war. Sie meinte, dass Karkaroff wohl Informationen sammeln würde, für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen. Er hatte in den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden VgddK immer wieder versucht in seinen Verstand einzudringen, aber James's Vater hatte es ihm schon vorher beigebracht, solche Angriffe abwehren zu können. Allerdings hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass Karkaroff nicht nur versucht hat seine Gedanken zu lesen, sondern auch die seiner Freunde. Er hatte am Freitag Abend Swetlana noch wegen Hogsmeade gefragt, da schließlich alle verliebten Pärchen dort sein würden. Er wollte Lilli nicht einschränken müssen und nach etlichen Bitten und betteln und flehen und auf die Knie rutschten hatte sie sich schließlich erweichlichen lassen.

"Dann muß ich wohl mit Marcel hingehen, aber lass dir ja nicht einfallen von unserer Seite zu weichen, uns irgendwie austricksen zu wollen und dich weiter als 10 Meter von uns zu entfernen!" hatte sie ihn getadelt und James grinste sie dankbar und doch frech an: "Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen."

Und so kam es, dass er sich mit allen anderen auf den Samstag in Hogsmeade freuen konnte. Anna wollte mit Remus hingehen, Sirius mit Monica Capwell, Alice mit Frank, Lilli mit ihm. Ja, sogar Peter konnten sie ein Date beschaffen. Gut, Erin Seaver war nicht unbedingt das was man als Date bezeichnen würde. Sie war zwar sehr hübsch, jedoch sprach sie absolut KEIN WORT, außer vielleicht, ja, nein, vielleicht. Sie war eine Rawenclaw und eigentlich auch relativ intelligent. Anna und Lilli hatten sie vorsichtig gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit Peter nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und sie sagte nur: "Ja..."

Sie saßen nun alle an einem Tisch in den Drei Besen, wo Madamme Rosmerta ihnen als erstes Butterbier hinstellte und dann wieder zurück an die Thecke gehen wollte, jedoch von Sirius zurückgehalten wurde. Er witzelte ununterbrochen mit ihr herum, so dass sie kaum ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnte, bis James ihm den Mund zuhielt.

"Padfoot, halt andere Leute nicht von der Arbeit ab. Danke, nochmals..." rief er ihr zwinkernd zu und zerrte Sirius auf seinen Sitzt zurück, damit Madamme Rosmerta die anderen Gäste auch bewirten konnte.

"Hey, Alter, du hast ne Verabredung hier."

"Hm?"

"Monica Capwell."

"Aih, stimmt ja. Sorry, Mo..."

Und ab da an versuchte er ihr möglichst viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und sie zum lachen zu bringen.

Anna und Remus schienen relativ viel Spaß zu haben, zumindest lachten sie öfters und auch Alice und Frank ging es eindeutig sehr gut. Wie denn auch nicht, wenn sie verlobt waren. Lilli und James sah man nicht sprechen, sie knutschten wann immer es ging herum, demnach... machte ihnen das Wochenende offenbar genau so viel Spaß. Lediglich Peter und Erin saßen nur da und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Ab und zu fragte sie mal etwas und er gab ein leises ja von sich oder er fragte etwas und sie gab ein leises Ja von sich. James war so damit beschäftigt festzustellen wie schön Lilli war, dass er gar nichts von den Dingen um sich mitbekam.

"Na, du alter Weiberheld," hörte er plötzlich eine männliche vertraute Stimme und als er aufsah, erkannte er Marcel Stone. Sein Patenonkel war genau so groß wie Swetlana, hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare und einen etwas schlacksigen Körper. James hatte sich oft selber gefragt, wie der gute nur einer der besten Auroren werden konnte, obwohl er aussah, als ob der nächste Windstoß ihn wegfegen würde.

"Hey, Marcel."

James war aufgestanden und Marcel hatte ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung genommen.

"Na, mein Patenkind, lang nicht mehr gesehen."

"Das kann man wohl sagen," meinte dieser.

"Sirius, Anna, Remus, Peter, wie gehts euch?"

"Gut," antworteten alle nacheinander. Dann wanderte Marcel's Blick zu Lilli, die neben James saß und... ihn etwas peinlich berührt ansah.

"Lass mich raten, rote Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen... Lilli Evans?"

"Ähm, ja Sir..."

"Nenn mich Marcel. So alt bin ich noch nicht."

Lilli nickte, jedoch glich ihre Gesichtsfarbe die von Ketchup.

"Wie ich sehe hast du letztenendes also doch noch das Herz deiner Angebetenen erobert, hm?"

James lachte auf und zog Lilli in seine Arme.

"YUP, das hab ich."

"Naja, ich und Swetlana sind die ganze Zeit hier in Hogsmeade, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sprüh mit deinem Zauberstab rote Funken heraus."

"Hm?"

"Ich hab sie überreden können, dir nicht auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Du bist groß und kannst auf dich allein aufpassen..."

Marcel kam näher und flüsterte es James ins Ohr, so dass es niemand anders hören konnte: "Außerdem willst du bestimmt lieber zweisam die Dinge erledigen."

Daraufhin verzog er sich mit einem Grinsen und James setzte sich wieder mit Lilli zu seinen Freunden hinab.Er mochte seinen Patenonkel. Ein Glück war dieser nicht ganz so streng in diesen Dingen wie seine Freundinn.

"Und was machen wir später?" fragte Sirius in die Runde.

"Ich weiss nicht was IHR macht, Lilli und Ich gehen etwas spazieren..."

"Was denn? Ihr lasst uns allein?" fragte Sirius gespielt beleidigt, woraufhin James mit Lilli lachend aufgestanden war und seinem Freund nen Klapps auf die Schulter gab.

"Du wirst es überleben, Padfoot. Bis später, Leute."

"BYE," sagten alle gleichzeitig und hatten gleichgültig mit den Händen gewunken, während das Traumpaar von Hogwarts hinaus marschierte.

"Sollten wir Professor Jaivenko und Marcel Stone Bescheid sagen?" hinterfragte Remus die Handlung und sah alle an, doch keiner schien sich wirklich die Mühe machen zu wollen, das Turtelpärchen zu stören.

"Ich denke, Lilli und James haben mal etwas Zweisamkeit verdient," sagte Anna schließlich. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Händchenhaltend wanderten James und Lilli durch den Schnee hindurch, den langen Steg entlang. Ihre Fußspuren wurden sehr schnell durch den herabfallenden Schnee wieder bedeckt. Sie blieben mitten im Steg stehen und blickten auf die Heulende Hütte rüber, die einige hundert Meter davon entfernt war.

"Ich mach mir jedes mal unglaubliche Sorgen, wenn ihr mit Remus dort hinein geht... ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Er drückte sie liebevoll an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die büschigen Haare.

"Ich pass schon auf mich auf, Lils. Weißt du, wenn wir Moony damit helfen können, dann nehme ich die paar Kratzer gern auf mich. Er hatte es schon schwer genug im Leben und weißt du was? Irgendwie hat das ganze unsere Freundschaft gestärkt."

Lilli sah zu ihm auf. Seine Backen hatten sich von der Kälte leicht rosa verfärbt, doch seine Augen.. seine Augen behielten ihren Glanz während er zur Hütte rüber blickte. Er sah aus wie einkleiner verträumter Junge und doch gab er ihr selbst in dieser Haltung eine unglaubliche Geborgenheit und Wohlgefühl.

"Wußtest du, dass Sirius und Ich am Anfang gar nicht befreundet waren?"

"Wie?"

James lachte als er ihr unglaubiges Gesicht sah.

"Eigentlich gehört das nicht hier her, Lils. Ich sag nur soviel, ich bin froh wie alles gekommen ist. Wenn der Anfang zu leicht ist, dann stimmt meistens etwas nicht. Je mehr du für eine Sache kämpfst, desto glücklicher bist du, wenn du es am Ende doch geschafft hast. Ich habe 3 Jahre um deine Liebe gekämpft und jetzt hab ich sie... Ich lass dich nie wieder los."

Sie hatte ihm tief in die Augen gesehen als er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte und zu ihrem Hals runterstrich. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und berührte seine Lippen. Egal wie kalt es um sie war, egal wie stark der Wind den Schnee auf sie hinab wehte... ihr war so unendlich warm. Er war so warm... sie liebte seine Küsse, liebte seine Berührungen... einfach ihn. Je länger sie in diesen Kuss versank, desto mehr genoss sie ihn, als ob es nie aufhören könne...

Nachdem James und Lilli selbst eine Stunde später nicht aufgekreuzt war, beschlossen die Freunde nach ihnen zu suchen und verließen die drei Besen. Marcel und Swetlana waren auch schon längst weggegangen um nach den beiden Ausschau zuhalten als Sirius sie darüber informierte. Seiner Meinung nach hatten sie nun genug Zweisamkeit, falls sie doch in Schwierigkeiten sein sollten, war es besser etwas zu tun.

"Am besten teilen wir uns auf," schlug Sirius vor als sie einige Schritte gegangen waren.

"Na, Black, bereit für die Rache..." ertönte es von der Seite. Sie brauchten gar nicht hinzusehen und wußten genau wer ihnen da entgegen schrie. Dummerweise realisierten sie zu spät, dass er nicht allein war, sondern gut 10 seiner Slytherincompanen noch dazu im Schlepptau hatte.

"Was denn, suchst du Streit?" fauchte ihn Sirius an und hatte promt seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

"Und wie ich den Streit suche... Jetzt wirst du für deine unverschämte Klappe bezahlen, Black. Ich darf Potter nicht angreifen, aber von dir hat der dunkle Lord nichts gesagt... Stupor."

"Protego."

Auch Anna hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt, wie alle anderen auch und nen Schutzzauber auf Sirius geschickt um ihn vor dem Schaden zu bewahren.

"Furunculus," sagte Sirius und hatte dabei auf Malfoy gezielt, der dem Spruch jedoch zur Seite gewichen war.

"Incendio mximus."

Der Baum neben den Freunden war in Flammen aufgegangen und die Mädels wichen erschrocken zurück.

"Mobiliarbus..."

Der flammende Baum stürzte auf den Boden um und hätte beinahe Alice unter sich begraben, wenn Frank sie nicht im letzten Augenblick weggezogen hätte.

"Seit ihr völlig blöde im Hirn?" brüllte Remus wütend auf und schoss nun gleichfalls wie alle anderen auch Flüche los.

"Relaschio."

"Pertificus Totalus."

"Taratallegra"

"Stupor"

"Impedimenta"

"Vertistagne"

Alles war durcheinander und keiner konnte wirklich erkennen, wer welchen Fluch los gelassen hatte. Nachdem Anna Goyle durch den Impedimenta von sich gestoßen hatte, bekam sie Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Alice und Frank duellierten sich mit 2 breiten Slytherins, Peter lag bereits geschlagen am Boden, so wie er dran lag mußte ihn ein Stupor getroffen haben, von Monica und Erin fehlte jede Spur. Sie waren wohl weggelaufen als der Kampf begann. Remus duellierte sich noch immer mit Crabbe, der zwar absolut kein Gehirn besaß, dafür jedoch mit den ganzen Flüchen offenbar nicht unterzukriegen schien und Sirius? Sie entdeckte nicht weit von sich entfernt gut 6 Slytherins auf jemanden einschlagen, von dem sie nur die schwarze Jeans sehen konnte.

"Sirius..." schrie sie auf und rannte rüber, ihr Zauberstab auf den Haufen gerichtet. Sie würde ihn treffen wenn sie jetzt einen Spruch los lassen würde und es gab keinen, der ihn vor diesen Faustschlägen schützten könnte. Sie versuchte einen nach dem anderen von ihm runter zu reißen, doch bevor sie sich versah hatte Avery sie gepackt und ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Anna fiel zurück auf den Boden und ihr Arm begann zu bluten.

"Du verdammter Mistkerl," brüllte Sirius auf und wollte ihn sich schnappen, doch die anderen Slytherins schlugen weiter auf ihn ein als wäre er ein Sandsack. Anna wollte ihm wieder zur Hilfe eilen, doch Avery zog sie zurück auf den Schnee, holte mit der Hand aus und gab ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige, so dass sie zur Seite fiel.

"Halt dich da raus, Miststück."

Sirius hatte sich mit tobender Wut von den Slytherins losreißen können, da sie zum Glück nur Muskeln und keinen Verstand besaßen. Er stürzte sich auf Avery und drückte ihn auf den Schnee hinab. Noch bevor die anderen Slytherins ihrem Freund zur Hilfe eilen konnte, schlug Sirius mit aller Kraft in sein Gesicht. Immer und immer wieder, so oft es seine Faust zuließ. Er wußte, dass jeden Moment die anderen auf ihn stürzen würden um ihn runterzureißen, doch er war in diesem Moment so voller Hass wegen dem was passiert war, dass er einfach nur weiter auf das widerliche Gesicht vor sich einschlug.

"RÜHR-SIE-NOCH-EINMAL-AN-UND-ICH-BRING-DICH-UM-DU-VERDAMMTES-ARSCHLOCH," brüllte er dabei mit fester Stimme.

"Impedimenta..."

Das war James Stimme. Sirius blickte auf und konnte sehen dass sein Freund einige Meter vor ihm stand und den Zauberstab auf ihn... nein auf die Menge hinter ihm gerichtet hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er den gesamten Slytherinhaufen einige Meter hinter ihm auf den Boden liegen.

"Was ist hier los?" ertönte nun eine wütende männliche Stimme, die von Marcel kam. Er und Swetlana standen nicht weit von dem Haufen entfernt. Malfoy grummelte wütend auf und verschwand schließlich ohne ein Wort und auch die anderen ließen es sich nicht zweimal sagen und rannten ihm hinterher. Sirius saß noch immer auf Avery und war bereit ihm eine weitere zu knallen, doch dann traf er Anna's Blick, den er nicht wirklich einer Stimmung zudeuten konnte. Es war etwas zwischen Enttäuschung und Angst.

Lilli hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihrer Freundinn gesenkt um ihr zu helfen. Er ließ von Avery ab, so dass dieser gleichfalls aufstand und rasend schnell das weite suchte.

"Danke..." flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Sirius nickte verstehend, als James auf seinen Freund zukam.

"Padfoot, alter, siehst aus als ob du gegen die peitschende Weide gekracht wärst..."

"Ja?" fragte dieser grinsend, krümmte sich jedoch dann vor Schmerzen, weil seine Seite weh tat, sobald er versuchte zu lachen.

"Ich fühl mich auch so..."

Frank, Alice und Remus waren erst jetzt bei ihnen angelangt, da sie Peter noch mit sich schleppen mußten.

"Der kleine verträgt offenbar absolut gar nichts..." bemerkte Frank amüsiert.

"Er war schon immer ein hoffnungsloser Fall beim duellieren," meinte James und warf sich Sirius Arm um die Schulter.

"Ich denke... hier brauchen welche ärztliche Versorung. Wir sollten zurück gehen," schlug Marcel vor und alle nickten zustimmend. Alice und Lilli halfen Anna vom Schnee aufzustehen und gingen einige Meter entfernt von den Jungs vorraus. Anna hatte auf dem ganzen Weg nur einmal einen Blick zu ihnen hintergeworfen um Sirius anzusehen. Er lachte und scherzte schon wieder mit seinen besten Freunden herum. So schnell ging das bei ihm.

'Mich zu verteidigen fiel ihm ja nicht schwer. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht mal etwas besonderes für ihn. Er tut soetwas doch nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, wie stark er sein kann. Wieso mache ich mir nur immer aufs neue solche blöden Hoffnungen, dass er es für mich tut?'

"_**Anna? Hey, Anna, wach auf." **_

_**Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte leicht, als sie bemerkte, dass sie mit verschrenkten Armen auf James Bett lag und den Kopf in ihnen vergruben hatte. **_

"_**Oh Shit, sag bloß, dass ich eingeschlafen bin..." **_

_**Alice lächelte amüsiert und setzt sich auf die Seite rauf. **_

"_**Ja... schon." **_

"_**Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen?" fragte sie und mußte sich erst mal mit den Fingern durch die Haare fahren um sie wieder eingermaßen ordentlich hinzustreifen. **_

"_**Ne gute Stunde... Anna, Lilli ist nicht zurückgekommen von dem Arzt." **_

"_**Wie? Nicht zurückgekommen?" **_

"_**Ich hab den Arzt auf den Flur gesehen und ihn gefragt wo Lilli sei. Er meinte er wüßte es nicht. Sie hätte sein Sprechzimmer vor ner halben Stunde verlassen." **_

"_**Und sie ist nicht zu James zurückgekehrt? Ich geh sie am besten mal suchen... bleibst du hier bei James?" **_

"_**Sicher, mach dir keine Sorgen." **_

"_**Gut, dann... ach, Al?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

_**Anna bekam ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie von der Tür zu ihrer Freundinn zurück blickte.**_

"_**Lass die Finger von ihm. Du weißt..." **_

"_**Ha-Ha-Ha," machte diese gespielt böse. **_

"_**Wie lange wollt ihr mich noch damit aufziehen, dass ich was mit ihm hatte?" **_

"_**Mal sehen," lachte Anna und schloss die Tür hinter sich. **_

_**Sie hatte Lilli schon sehr bald im Garten draußen gefunden, wo diese am Springbrunnen saß und das Wasser anstarrte, das leise und langsam vor sich hinplätscherte. **_

"_**Hey, Lils," sagte sie erleichtert und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Rand des Brunnens nieder. **_

"_**Solltest du nicht bei deinem Ehema-Lils, was ist los?" **_

_**Sie hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ihre Freundinn vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und ganz blass im Gesicht war. **_

"_**Hey, machst du dir immer noch Sorgen um James? Oder... oder hat es damit zu tun, was der Arzt gesagt hat?" **_

_**Lilli nickte, ohne ihre Freundinn anzusehen. **_

"_**Bist du in Ordnung? Oder... was hat er gesagt? Lilli?" **_

_**Anna hatte jetzt ihren Kopf so hingestreckt, dass Lilli sie ansehen mußte, auch wenn sie dabei beinahe von einem Wasserstrahl getroffen wäre. Lilli's smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten auf und sie begann sanft zu lächeln. **_

"_**Ich... Ich bin schwanger..." **_

_**PLATSCH **_

"_**Anna..." **_

_**Ihre Freundinn war tatsächlich in den Brunnen gefallen und saß nun mitten im Wasser, die Augen mächtig weit aufgerissen. **_

"_**Du bist was?" **_

"_**Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden," sagte Lilli lächelnd. Sie reichte ihr eine Hand und zog sie vom Wasser auf. Anna wandte einen Trockenzauber auf sich an und beide gingen zusammen wieder ins Krankenhaus hinein. **_

"_**Mensch, Lils... was wird James dazu sagen?" **_

"_**Ich weiß..." **_

"_**Lils, das ist einfach fantastisch. Ich fass es immer noch nicht. Wie? Wie war das möglich?" **_

"_**Ich weiß es nicht... Der Arzt selber hat auch gemeint, dass es ein Wunder sei. Medizinisch gesehen kann ich nicht schwanger sein... aber ich bins." **_

"_**Mensch, James können wir danach von der Decke kratzen, wenn er das erfährt." **_

_**Lilli lächelte als sie ins Zimmer kamen, wo Alice gemütlich dran saß und ein Buch las. **_

"_**Hey, Al, komm mal mit, wir müssen die beiden allein lassen." **_

"_**Aber wa-" **_

_**Schon hatte Anna sie mit hinaus gezogen und Lilli zugezwinkert, bevor sie die Tür schloss. Lilli schritt auf James Bett zu und setzte sich darauf nieder. Sanft beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab, bis ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. **_

"_**James... aufwachen, mein Mausi-Puh." **_

_**Zärtlich drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss... Als sie wieder hoch kam... passierte nichts. **_

"_**James..?" fragte sie nun mit besorgter Stimme. Doch nichts passierte. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die nun verging, die nun wie eine Ewigkeit vorbeizog, wuchs die Angst in ihr.**_

"_**ANNA, ALICE," brüllte sie laut hinaus, so dass beide sofort hereingestürzt kamen. **_

"_**Lils, was ist passiert?" **_

"_**Er... er wacht nicht auf..." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. **_

"_**James? James, hey, wach auf..." **_

_**Anna hatte ihn gerüttelt und mit ihren Händen auf die Wange geschlagen, aber er wachte nicht auf. **_

"_**Ich hol den Heiler," sagte Alice und rannte augenblicklich raus. Lilli hatte angefangen zu weinen und am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Anna nahm sie ohne zu zögern in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. **_

"_**Es wird alles wieder gut, Lils... Ganz ruhig." **_

"_**Er wollte doch nur schlafen... der Heiler hat doch gesagt, er würde nur schlafen... Wieso?" **_

_**Der Chefheiler war mit einigen Schwestern hereingekommen und hatte sich James Verfassung angesehen. Es vergingen Minuten, die ihnen wie Stunden vorkamen, in denen die drei einfach nur den Atem anhielten in der Hoffnung, dass es nichts schlimmes war, bis das Warten unterbrochen wurde. Der Chefheiler gab den Schwestern Anweisungen bevor er sich dann Lilli, Anna und Alice zuwandte.**_

"_**Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Potter, aber ich hatte schon mit soetwas gerechnet." **_

_**Alle drei Mädels sahen den Heiler unglaubig und verständnislos an. Was sollte denn das bitte schon wieder heißen? **_

"_**Wie gesagt, ist uns über dieses Gift der Schlange nichts bekannt. Auch nicht, wie sie wirkt. Ich denke, dass es sein Gehirn angegriffen hat und ihn deswegen ins Koma versetzten konnte... Ich gebe ihm jede Menge Antibiotiker aber ich fürchte, wenn ihre Freunde nicht bald mit der Schlange auftauchen, werden wir Mr. Potter verlieren." **_

"_**Nein... Nein... Nein, das kann nicht sein... Nein..." **_

_**Lilli hatte diese Worte immer wieder wiederholt, immer und immer wieder, bis sie von Alice in die Arme genommen wurde. Der Heiler hatte die Gruppe verlassen und auch Anna ging aus dem Zimmer heraus auf den Gang. Dort lehnte sie sich an die Wand und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hätte eben am liebsten auch geweint und sie mußte sich wirklich zusammen reißen um nicht noch damit anzufangen. Es war schlimm genug dass Lilli so zusammen brach, da mußte sie die ganze Situation nicht verschlimmern. Und um ihrer Freundinn Willen war sie nun einfach rausgegangen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluckte den harten Kloss des Schicksals hinab.**_

_**'Sirius, beeil dich... BITTE!'**_


	35. Chapter 35

Chap 35:Memorys of that day

**_Der verbotene Wald. Er grenzte sehr nah an Hogwarts und für Sirius war es auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigend wieder in ihm zu sein. In Hogwarts fühlte er sich immer sehr sicher, das konnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass Dumbledore dort war und der verbotene Wald enthielt viele Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit mit seinen besten Freunden. _**

"_**Nur mal so ne Frage," begann Peter nach einer Weile endlos langer Suche. **_

"_**Wieso zaubern wir uns nicht einfach ne Schlange mit dem Serpensortia-Fluch?" **_

_**Sirius blieb stehen und sah Remus unglaubig und kopfschüttelnd an. **_

"_**Ja, Wormtail," sagte Sirius wütend und sarkastisch über die Dämmlichkeit des pummligen Marauder.**_

"_**Warum sind wir nicht im St. Mungo geblieben und haben nicht einfach irgendeine Schlange gerufen. Man, alter, benutzt doch mal dein Hirn. Ne Schlange, wie Nagini brauchen wir. Kein x-beliebigies Viech." **_

"_**... tut mir leid..." sagte er kleinlaut. **_

"_**Wie lang suchen wir eigentlich schon?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. **_

"_**Keine Ahnung, ne gute Stunde würd ich meinen..." antwortete Remus besorgt. **_

"_**Hoffe, Prongs hält so lang auch durch." **_

"_**Klar tut er das. Er ist ein Kämpfer," sagte Sirius ohne zu zögern. **_

"_**Hey, Moony, ich glaub... ich seh einpaar..." **_

_**Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab und rannte nach vorne, Remus und Peter im Schlepptau, die gleichfalls ihre Zauberstabe gezückt hatten, doch als sie dort ankamen, fanden sie nicht nur einen Haufen Schlangen vor... sondern auch 10 Todesser. **_

"_**Ich nehm an, ihr wollt das hier, wie?" fragte einer von ihnen und nahm die Schlange hoch, die zu Nagini's Art gehörte und als Sirius genauer hinsah, erkannte er die Person vor sich auch. **_

"_**Malfoy..." **_

_**James hatte mittlerweile Fieber bekommen und obwohl er im Koma lag, zitterte sein Körper. Es mußte ihm wohl kalt sein und das obwohl sein Körper sich anfühlte wie die Sonne persönlich. Trotz allem hat der Heiler befohlen ihn so warm wie's ging zuzudecken. Schwitzen war jetzt vielleicht sogar sehr gut.**_

_**Frank war wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, doch sie hatten noch immer keine Spur von Malfoy. **_

"_**Wie gehts ihm?" fragte er seine Frau, die nur den Kopf schüttelte. **_

"_**Schlecht... ich glaube... Merlin, Frank, ich glaub er wird es nicht schaffen. Sein Zustand wird von mal zu mal schlechter... und Sirius, Remus und Peter sind bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt. Was ist wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?" **_

_**Frank nickte ihr verstehend zu und nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme. **_

"_**Übrigens... Lils, eine gute Nachricht hab ich." **_

"_**Welche?" **_

"_**Karkaroff... Naja, gut vielleicht nicht. Wie man's nimmt. Er ist...tot. Wir nehmen an, dass es Voldemort war." **_

_**Lilli nickte ausdrucklos. Sie war niemand dem das Schicksal der anderen oder auch der ihrer Feinde egal war, aber Karkaroff war wohl einer der wenigen, der dieses Schicksal verdient hatte. Sie konnte im Moment kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden, all ihre Gefühle galten James: Angst, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Wut... sie fühlte nichts und doch alles auf einmal. Sie hielt seine rechte Hand in ihren beiden Händen und drückte sie fest. Einfach so, um zu spüren, dass er noch da war.. Karkaroff hatte verdient was er bekommen hatte, für alles, was er ihnen damals angetan hatte...**_

Malfoy und seine Kumpanen hatten für ihren Angriff auf Sirius 100 Punkte Abzug von Professor Jaivenko bekommen und duzende Strafarbeiten dazu. Den Sonntag verbrachten die meisten dann damit vor sich hinzudösen und ihren freien Sonntag zu genießen. Der einzige, der das nicht genießen konnte war James. Swetlana hatte darauf bestanden ihm Einzelunterricht in VgddK zu geben.

"Es war zwar diesmal Sirius und die anderen, die sie angegriffen haben, aber dich hätte es genau so gut erwischen können. Marcel werde ich auch noch gehörig die Leviten lesen, dich einfach so aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn ich den erwische...blablabla."

So kam es dass er statt mit den anderen eine weitere Schneeballschlacht durchzuführen, im Zimmer für VgddK mit seiner Patentante stand.

"Ich denke, Karkaroff versucht deine Gedanken zu lesen. Er gehört zu den Zauberern, die keinen Zauberstab brauchen um Legilimentik zu beherrschen. Ich werde einige male hintereinander in deine Gedanken eindringen und du wirst versuchen mich aus ihnen raus zu drücken."

"hm? Ich dachte, ich könnte das bereits?"

"Das, was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat ist eine sehr abgeschwächte Form. Wenn Karkaroff sich mehr anstrengt, wird er es schaffen, es seidenn ich kann es verhindern. Na los, Junge, stell dich dahin... Es könnte etwas weh tun."

"Etwas?"

"Im Vergleich zu dem, was du schon alles erlebt hast, ist das wirklich nur ETWAS. Legilimens."

Es fühlte sich in der Tat sehr merkwürdig an. Ein stechener Schmerz an seiner Schläfe und bevor er sich versah, tauchten duzende Bilder vor ihm auf, die um seine Vergangenheit gingen.

Lilli in der 3. Klasse, wie er ihr einen charmanten Blick zuwarf, doch sie an ihm vorbei stolzierte, als sei er Luft. Anna, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Er bei ihrem Ritt, damals auf Wing Castle, wo Remus vor Schmerzen vom Pferd fiel und sich der Stecken durch sein Bein bohrte... Lilli's grünen Augen, die aufleuchteten, wenn sie von Herzen lachte... und dann Voldemort, seine blutroten Augen und das bleiche Gesicht und seine langen Finger mit diesen spitzten Nägeln... Auf einmal wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an der Seite.

"James... alles okay?"

Er blinzelte und bemerkte, dass er irgendwie ohnmächtig für eine kurze Zeit war und beim Fall direkt gegen die Tischkante kam.

"Ouch..." sagte er kurz als sie ihm half sich wieder aufzurichten.

"Was war denn das?" fragte er schockiert. Swetlana lächelte leicht auf.

"Legilimentik. Wie ich sehe... brauchen wir noch viel Übung..."

"Na , klasse..." stöhnte James auf und putzte sich kurz den Dreck von seinem Umhang, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

"Denk an nichts... Verschließe deine Gedanken, James. Er darf sie nicht lesen..."

"Na, du hast leicht reden. Du dringst ja in meine Gedanken ein, nicht umgekehrt."

"Du mußt es einfach unterdrücken. Versuchs einfach... Gut, Fertig? Legilimens."

Wieder dieser stechende Schmerz.

'Nein, ich denke an nichts, ich denke an nichts, ich denke an...'

Lilli, sie saß lachend mit Anna, Alice und Taylor in den Drei Besen, er liebte ihr Lachen. Sie sah so wunderschön damit aus... Sirius, er hatte sich als Kind immer wie ein großer Bruder verhalten. James hatte nie Geschwister gehabt und Sirius stellte sich immer schützend vor ihm hin und verhexte, jeden, der sie irgendwie schief ansah, bevorzugt Slytherins. James schmunzelte. Sirius war kaum ein halbes Jahr älter als er, aber er sah sich als sein Beschützer... Lilli, als sie ihn küßte. Es war als ob er mit einem mal auf Wolke sieben schweben würde. Sie fühlte sich so sanft und zärtlich an, es war so schön sie zu spüren... Inga White... wie sie mit dem Skalpell in ihrer Hand vor seiner Nase herumfuchtelte, damit er auch ja sah, was gleich an seinem Rücken runter fahren würde... NEEEEIIIIN.

Dieses mal war er nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, jedoch fühlte er sich total schwach und kraftlos an und mußte sich an der Tischplatte festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Swetlana kam zu ihm rüber und reichte ihm etwas Schockolade.

"James... Was war das?"

"Was... Was meinst du?"

"Die Frau... Was für eine Erinnerung war das?"

"Die Frau? Die... Ach so... das war..."

"Inga White... Sie sollte doch tot sein."

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht... Sie war da als mich Voldemort gekidnappt hat."

"Und hat sie dir das angetan? Mit deinem Rücken meine ich? Deine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt."

James nickte, außer Stande etwas sagen zu können. Wieder überkam ihn ein schamgefühl, als ob er verdammt schwach und nutzlos wäre. Er haßte dieses Gefühl, haßte es, wenn es so aussah, als ob er nicht für sich selbst sorgen könnte.

"Warum hast du das deinen Eltern nicht gesagt?"

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir leid."

"Weiß Anna davon?"

"Ja... jetzt schon. Ich hab es ihr erzählt."

Swetlana sah mit einem mal äußerst aufgeregt drein und wenn sie diesen nachdenklichen Blick im Gesicht hatte, hieß das nie etwas gutes.

"Die Stunde ist vorbei. Wir fahren nächste Woche damit fort. Ich muß dringend mit Dumbledore und deinen Eltern sprechen. Wen sie tatsächlich noch lebt, dann ändert das alles."

"Wieso? Was meinst du damit?"

"Nein, James. Nicht jetzt... Pass nur bitte auf dich auf, okay. Ich muß weg..."

Sie war schon an der Tür angelangt als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und ihn kurz einen stolzen Blick schenkte.

"Das war gerade gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ein bißchen mehr Übung und du wirst die Oklumentik beherrschen, Champ."

Sie wartete dass James auch lächelte, dann ging sie raus. Kaum das die Tür zugeschlagen war, sank James auf den Stuhl hinab. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder getan? Swetlana war ja außer sich vor Sorge, wegen Inga White. Hätte er ihnen schon früher davon erzählen sollen? Er wußte nicht, dass es wichtig war... Was, wenn das die Sache noch verschlimmerte? Wenn er seine Eltern und seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hatte?

'Merlin, lass es nicht dazu kommen' dachte er flehend.

Nach einer solchen Stunde hatte er absolut keine Lust mehr sich zu den anderen nach draußen zu gesellen und ging stattdessen in den Schlafsaal hinauf um sich auszuruhen. Er war gerade erst bis zum Porträt gekommen als eine kalte Stimme neben ihm ertönte: "James Potter..."

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Karkaroff gut 3 Meter neben ihm stehen.

"Professor," sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. Er mußte ja nicht gleich merken, wie sehr er ihn hasste. Dennoch war es James durchaus unangenehm alleine mit ihm mitten im Gang zu stehen, wo es ziemlich dunkel und menschenleer war, da die meisten ja auf den Ländereien oder in der Bibliothek waren. Allein die fette Dame befand sich eben auf dem Porträt, doch wenn Karkaroff irgendetwas tun würde, konnte sie ja wohl kaum rauspringen und helfen.

"Du weißt warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr, Potter."

"Was meinen sie, Sir?"

James zwang sich selber sachlich zu bleiben und nicht unverschämt zu werden. Er war trotz allem sein Lehrer, wenn auch, der momentan meistgehaßte Lehrer. Karkaroff lächelte grausam auf. Er hatte fast dieselbe kalte Ausstrahlung wie Voldemort.

"Du möchtest nicht zum dunklen Lord kommen... dann muß du eben zu ihm gebracht werden..."

Okay, jetzt war es sinnlos den Ahnungslosen zu spielen.

"Was wollen sie tun? Mich hier und jetzt kidnappen?" fragte er absurd und setzte sein fiesestes Gesicht auf.

"Ich weiß, das der Versuch vollkommen lächerlich wäre. Allein an Jaivenko und Dumbledore könnte ich nicht vorbei kommen... ohne in tausend Stücke zerrissen zu werden. Nein..."

Wieder lachte er kalt auf. James hasste dieses Lachen. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Voldemort.

"Ich bin nur hier um dich zu beobachten... Wenn du bereit bist... wirst du zu ihm gebracht werden. Nicht von mir... sondern... von jemanden, dem du vertraust."

"..."

"Vertrauen ist Schwäche, Potter. Du vertraust ihnen und sie werden dich hintergehen..."

"Als ob ich ihnen auch nur ein Wort glauben würde," sagte James und hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck keinesfalls verändert. Auch wenn seine Worte ihn hart trafen, so würde er es ihm niemals zeigen.

"Sie reden denselben Scheiß wie Voldemort..."

Karkaroff hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und noch bevor James es realisierte, hatte er ihn an die Wand geschmettert. Er spürte den Stab schmerzhaft direkt an seiner Brust. Es erschwerte ihm das atmen erheblich und brachte gleichzeitig sein Innerstes zur Unruhe.

"Du solltest den Namen des dunklen Lord nicht in den Mund nehmen, Potter..." hörte er ihn zischen während die Spitze sich immer weiter in sein Fleisch rein bohrte. Der Mann hatte eine gewaltige Kraft, wie James schmerzhaft feststellte. Erst nach einer Weile ließ Karkaroff von ihm ab und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Denk an meine Worte... jemand, der dir sehr nahe steht, wird dich verraten... Du solltest deinen Mitmenschen nicht zu sehr vertrauen, Potter... Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Stunde..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand den Gang wieder hinab.James lehnte noch immer an der Wand, die rechte Hand an die Brust gelegt, wo vorher der Zauberstab zugedrückt hatte. Er fühlte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in sich hochkriechen...

"Mein Junge, alles in Ordnung?" fragte die fette Dame besorgt. James nickte.

"Ja, paßt schon..."

Dann sagte er das Paßwort und schritt hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schloss seine Augen.

'Jemand, den du vertraust, wird dich zu ihm bringen'

Er hörte diesen Satz immer und immer wieder und irgendwann schlief er dann erschöpft ein.

"Frag ihn..."

"Nein, das tu ich nicht."

"Sieh ihn dir doch an. Er schläft schon wieder Mittags. Das hat er früher nie getan."

"Vielleicht ist er ja nur erschöpft?"

"Nein, Lils, ich kenn ihn besser. Irgendetwas ist vorgefallen und wenn du ihn nicht fragst, dann tu ich es."

"Nein, Sirius, lass ihn in Ruhe. Wenn er nicht darüber sprechen will..."

"Dann frißt er wieder alles in sich hinein."

"Vielleicht hat ihn ja nur dieser Extra-Unterricht mit Professor Jaivenko zu schaffen gemacht."

"Swetlana ist James Patentante. Sie würde nie etwas tun, dass ihn in diesen Zustand bringt. Er sieht ja aus wie von nem Besen zusammengeschlagen."

"Wenn ihr schon über mich redet, dann redet doch MIT MIR ÜBER MICH," sagte James, der von ihrem Gespräch aufgewacht war und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

Lilli und Sirius standen vor seinem Bett und sahen ihn einen Augenblick lang ertappt an. Dann setzten sich beide zu ihm aufs Bett rauf und warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

"Sorry, Prongs," murmelte Sirius.

"Wir fanden's nur komisch, dass du schon wieder am Nachmittag pennst."

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht rausgekommen bist, nach deiner Trainingsstunde mit Professor Jaivenko," erklärte Lilli leise und hatte ihre Hand auf seine gelegt.

"Und dann haben wir gesehen, dass du hier oben schläfst und..."

"Mir geht's gut, Süße. Und soll ich dir zeigen wie gut?"

Er legte eine Hand um Lilli's Hals, damit er sie zu sich heranziehen konnte und ihr als Bestätigung seines Zustandes einen verdammt leidenschaftlichen und festen Kuss auf die Lippen geben konnte. Sirius begann zu schmunzeln.

"Alles klar, ihr beiden. Dann lass ich euch wohl am besten mal wieder allein."

"Ist schon okay, Padfoot," sagte James und sah jetzt seinen Freund an.

"Setzt dich wieder. Ich muß mit euch beiden reden."

Sie warfen sich zuerst fragende Blicke zu, doch nachdem sich Sirius setzte, begann James ihnen von seiner Stunde Oklumentik und seinem Zusammenstoß mit Karkaroff zu erzählen. Er hatte durchaus etwas aus seiner Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort gelernt, nämlich dass er nie wieder allein sein wollte und seinen Freunden vertrauen konnte. Zumindest Lilli und Sirius. Die eine, war diejenige, die er über alles liebte und die er für immer bei sich wissen wollte und der andere, war sein bester Kumpel, dem er nie aufgehört hatte zu vertrauen.

"Glaubst du diesem Dreckskerl?" fragte Sirius nachdem James geendet hatte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm glauben will und mir fällt auch niemanden ein, dem ich Verrat zutrauen würde, aber... Moony stand damals auch unter dem Imperius-Fluch, als er den Zauberstab gegen mich erhoben hatte. Ich weiß auch nicht in wiefern Anna dem Imperius-Fluch wiederstehen kann oder Alice oder Peter oder Frank... oder du, Lilli..."

Sie sah überrascht aus, nickte aber als sie verstand worauf er hinaus wollte. Es stimmte, sie hatte ihn zum Glück noch nie spüren müssen und wußte daher auch nicht, ob sie genug Stärke besaß um gegen ihn ankämpfen zu können.

"Ich erzähls euch, weil ich hoffe, dass ihr ein Auge auf die anderen werft. Für den Fall, das sie sich irgendwie merkwürdig benehmen."

"Schon klar, Prongs," sagte Sirius grimmig. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass einer seiner Freunde, seinem besten Freund unabsichtlich zum dunklen Lord führen könnte.

"Was ist mit dir, Sirius? Wirkt der Imperius-Fluch bei dir?"

Er grinste frech auf und sein Gesicht nahm ein leicht überheblichen Ausdruck an.

"Tja, Lilli-Schatz, ICH kann ihm durchaus wiederstehen."

"So?" fragte diese unglaubig. James lachte.

"Ja, Lils. Sirius hat schon Übung damit..." bestätigte er.

"Mein Vater hat mich früher ständig versucht damit Gehorsam zu lehren. Ist zwar fehlgeschlagen, aber wenigstens erkenn ich den Fluch jetzt und komm auch gegen ihn an. Weißt du was das bedeutet, Prongsie?"

Sirius grinste ihn an.

"Mein Alter hat dann doch noch etwas gutes getan. Wenn er mir den Fluch nicht ständig auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, dann könnte ich dich jetzt nicht schützen..."

"Und was ist mit dirselbst?"

"Ich bin auch dagegegen resistent," antwortete James sanft.

"Wie? Sag bloß dein Vater hat auch..."

"Nein... hat er nicht."

Es war Sirius, der Lilli unterbrach, nicht James.

"Mein Vater hat... ihn..."

"Dein Vater? Wie? Was? Warum? Aber..."

James zog Lilli in seine Arme und drückte sie liebevoll fest.

"Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Das sind solche Dinge, die unsere Freundschaft und uns selber gestärkt haben. Das reicht doch, oder?"

Lilli sah von einem zum anderen und ihrem Blick nachzufolge, war sie verdammt neugierig darauf die Geschichte zu erfahren, doch schon sprang die Tür auf und Remus stürmte schreiend mit Anna im Schlepptau herein, dessen Stimme brüllte: "Dann erklär mir, verdammt noch mal, warum du das tust.?"

"Weils besser für dich ist... ganz einfach."

"Nein, das ist nicht ganz einfach und diese Eklärung akzeptiere ich NICHT."

"Aber es ist die Wahrheit... Anna, bitte, machs nicht noch schlimmer."

"Ich will's nicht schlimmer machen. Ich will dieses Missverständnis beiseite schaffen."

"Das ist kein Missverständnis."

"Du---"

Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo die drei noch immer saßen und die beiden verwirrt angestarrt hatten.

"Das ist ein Privatgespräch. Wenn ihr also bitte rausgehen würdet."

"Ihr seit doch hier hereingekommen," bemerkte Sirius, wurde jedoch von James und Lilli auf die Beine gezogen.

"Alles klar, wir sind schon weg."

An der Art, wie die beiden sich gegenseitig anschrien konnte James erkennen, dass es ernst war. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen und die beiden mußten das jetzt ausdiskutieren... Sie hatten sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen und sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz vor der Couch niedergelassen.

"Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an," begann Lilli besorgt. Sirius nickte zustimmend den Kopf.

"Ich hab die beiden auch noch nie so streiten erlebt... glaubt ihr, da war wieder was mit Watson?"

"Weiß net," meinte James nachdenklich.

"Aber ich mein, die beiden haben schon soviel durchgestanden. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Moony denn binnen eines halben Tages angestellt haben könnte. Gestern waren die beiden doch noch total glücklich in den Drei Besen."

Krach... Die Tür des Jungenschlafsaal wurde mit solcher Wucht zugeschlagen, dass fast der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum bebte. Remus kam zu ihnen herunter und setzte sich schuldig zu ihnen hin. Er sah aus als ob bald Vollmond wäre und das war nicht der Fall.

"Moony? Was ist... passiert?"

"Sie hat mich aus dem Schlafsaal geworfen und sich dort eingeschlossen."

Sirius verzog verwirrt die Augenbraue: "Moony, du weißt schon, dass das UNSER Schlafsaal ist in der sie sich da eingsperrt hat?"

"Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt... Naja, deswegen der Knall eben. Sie hat die Tür hinter mir zugehauen nachdem sie geschrien hatte, wie scheißegal ihr das sei."

"Ich seh mal nach ihr," sagte Lilli, stand auf und ging hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal. Die Jungs sahen Remus besorgt an, der daraufhin traurig und mit schuldiger Miene antwortete: "Ich hab Schluss gemacht."


	36. Chapter 36

_VanHelsing:_ Hiho :) Yup, hast Recht. Sirius hat Anna heftig angebaggert und hat dafür die Ohrfeige kassiert +g+ Ja, der arme Moony ist bei mir ziemlich konfus +g+ Naja, es kommen noch 100 Chaps, da kann noch viel passieren +g+ HDL :) GanzliebeGrüßeBack :) +knuddel+

_HappyHerminchen:_ Hi Süße :) Gelle +g+ Mausi-puh +g+ ich weiß ob die beiden zusammen kommen und ihr werdet es auch bald erfahren +g+ Wir gehen mit großen Schritten auf die Mitte zu +g+ Öhm... nun ja +g+ da lass dich mal überraschen was kommen wird +g+ Ich finds super, dass du meine Kapitel so gern mast +rotwerd+ Dickes Bussili Back :) HDAGDÜAL. Habüü?"

_Jasey:_ Hi Schatz :) +lol+ Du änderst deine Meinung selbst beim zweiten mal lesen net +lool+ Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie schwer es mir fiel, Anna von Remus zu trennen, zumal einige es gern wollten, dass sie bei ihm bleibt +grummel+ ein Glück ist das ausgesessen +lol+ Ja, Lilli ist taff +g+ Liest sich irgendwie besser, wenn man schon weiß, was passieren wird, wie +lool+ HDGDÜAL! Superdickes Bussili :) +knuddel+

_Mealla:_ Hiho :) +g+ weißt du, an den Satz hab ich mich irgendwie schon gewöhnt O.o Ich kanns irgendwie niemanden recht machen, ganz gleich wo ich mit dem Chap aufhöre +lol+ Aber keine Panik, ich überarbeite so schnell wie ich kann +nicknick+ Backe statt Wange? Schreib ich auch manchmal, aber ich benutzt gern mehr Wörter O.o Weiß, ich nehm ziemlich viel Dialekt mit rein, aber das ist leider so ne Unart bei mir +heul+ Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt :) Review öfter, wenn dir was gefällt oder was nicht paßt :) Das würde mich auf jeden Fall interessieren :) Liebe Grüße Back :)

Here we Go:

Chap 36: Erkenntnisse

"Du hast was?" fragten Sirius und James gleichzeitig schockiert. Remus rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her und versuchte nicht all zu beschämt drein zu blicken.

"Ich hab... ich hab Schluss gemacht mit Anna..."

"Aber.. Aber warum?" fiel ihm Sirius unglaubig ins Wort.

"Naja, weil... weil sie mich nicht mehr liebt."

"Ähm... versteh ich nicht," sagte James entrüstet.

"Moony, hat Anna denn irgendetwas gesagt, das dich glauben lässt, dass sie nicht mit dir zusammen sein möchte?"

Er schüttelte zwar entschieden den Kopf, sah aber immer noch fest entschlossen aus.

"Nein, aber sie braucht es auch nicht zu sagen..."

Lilli klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Als sie sie vorsichtig öffnete, fand sie Anna... auf James Bett liegen.

"Hey, Süße," sagte sie vorsichtig und kam, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, zu ihr rüber.

"Wieso liegst du hier?"

"Keine Ahnung... Auf Remus Bett wollte ich nicht und auf Sirius auch nicht... und Peter find ich ekelhaft, da hab ich mich halt auf James Bett geflackt..."

"Was ist denn passiert? Remus sah nicht sehr gut aus..."

"ER SAH NICHT SEHR GUT AUS?" brüllte sie entrüstet und hatte sich wütend aufgerichtet.

"Der Arschloch hat mit mir Schluß gemacht."

"Er hat was?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und riss die Augen weit auf.

"Aber... wieso? Remus? Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein. Er liebt dich doch über alles... Wie?" fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu, nicht wissend, ob ihre Freundinn überhaupt darüber sprechen wollte. Anna hatte keine Tränen in den Augen und auch ihrem Blick zufolge, schien sie eher eine andere Tatsache aufzuregen.

"Wir saßen in der Bibliothek und wollten etwas für die UTZ'e lernen... da sieht er mich plötzlich an... Mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den ich von ihm gar nicht kenne... und sagt: Anna, ich glaub... es ist besser wenn wir Schluß machen."

"Versteht ihr, ich weiß, dass sie damals nur aus Mitleid mit mir zusammen war und ich bin nicht besser, weil ich das wußte und es trotzdem wollte. Ich war doch damals total verschossen in sie..."

Remus sah seine Freunde mitleidsuchend an, aber Sirius und James glotzten noch immer dumm aus der Wäsche. Sie mußten das erst verarbeiten, dass ausgerechnet Remus Lupin, der eigentliche nette Kumpel von drüben, einfach mal so mit seiner langjährigen Freundinn Schluß machte.

"Aber... mittlerweile habe ich erkannt, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass es besser für uns wäre, wenn wir nur Freunde blieben. Das hab ich euch bisher nicht gesagt, aber... ich glaube... so sehr ich sie damals auch geliebt habe, so möchte ich nun mehr nur Freundschaft. Es ist zu gefährlich für sie an meiner Seite zu bleiben. Gestern war es auch Sirius, der sie beschützt hat. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, Padfoot, dann hätte Avery vielleicht sogar mehr mit ihr angestellt. Daneben zu stehen und nicht helfen zu können, hätt ich nicht vertragen."

"Ey, Moony, jetzt komm aber," fiel ihm Sirius ins Wort.

"Anna ist bestimmt nicht böse auf dich deswegen. Die kleine ist doch total verschossen in dich. Überleg doch nur was sie dir schon alles verziehen hat."

"Und genau das ist es... es hätte nicht sein dürfen..."

"Was hätte nicht sein dürfen?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Dass er im Suff mit mir Schluß gemacht hat und... und dass er mich als Werwolf beinahe gebissen hätte... Er sagte, dass er es richtig gespürrt hatte, wie er zubeißen wollte... Dass er mich wirklich töten wollte..."

"Oh, Anna..."

Lilli sah sie voller Mitleid an und hätte sie auch gerne in die Arme geschlossen, aber Anna schien gar nicht traurig über Remus Worte zu sein.

"Ähm... das war noch nicht alles, stimmts?"

"Nein," brummte sie mißmutig auf.

"Er sagte, dass ich besser zu Sirius passen würde."

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Sirius unglaubig. Remus sah seinen Kumpel leicht lächelnd an.

"Hey, Padfoot. Du hast sie öfter gerettet als ich und das obwohl ihr nur Freunde wart."

"Und? Was hat denn das mit Liebe zu tun?" fragte dieser perplex.

"Moony, Anna und Ich sind lediglich gute Freunde. Du hättest dasselbe an meiner Stelle getan."

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eben nicht, Padfoot. Letztenendes hat sie etwas besseres verdient."

"Du liebst sie also wirklich nicht mehr?" fragte James schließlich nachdenklich. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte Remus.

"Ich liebe sie... aber nur als meine beste Freundinn. Ich würde weiterhin alles für sie geben und ich möchte auch immer für sie da sein, aber... ich kann ihr nicht das geben, was sie verdient..."

"Ich will verdammt noch mal nichts von, Black," brummte Anna wütend auf.

"Wie kommt er nur auf die Schnapsidee, dass ich was von ihm will?"

"Du willst ganz sicher nichts von Sirius?"

"NEIN. Mensch, Lils, er hält sich selbst für den Größten, weil jedes Mädchen scharf auf ihn ist."

"Ey, Moony, jetzt hör aber auf. Ich will nichts von Anna. Sie ist gar nicht mein Typ."

"Ach ein hübsches, perfektes Mädchen ist nicht dein Typ?"

"Perfekt? Anna White? Miss Hau-Drauf-Zicken-Terror?"

"Mr. Handeln-Ohne-Mein-Hirn?"

"Sie ist doch ein halberter MANN."

"Er ist ein Giftzwerg gefangen im Körper eines Erwachsenen."

"unattraktiv"

"pervers"

"Streitsüchtig"

"Albern"

"dominant"

"dickköpfig."

"rechthaberisch"

"sturr."

"Das ist dasselbe," hatten Remus, James und Lilli den beiden gleichzeitig geantwortet, da von beiden zweimal dasselbe vom Sinn her kam.

"Sie bevorzug rohe Gewalt, statt Aussprachen und ihre Kommentare bringen mich zum Ausrasten."

"Er macht mich wahnsinnig, weil er immer einen Deppen sucht um Scheiß zu bauen, wenn ihm langweilig ist und er kann nie ernst sein. Jedesmal, wenn ich es ernst meine, baut er irgendeinen Mist."

"Sie macht dieses bescheuerte Tai-Chi-Chuan, von dem ich jedes mal denke, dass sie total mischugge im Hirn ist."

"Er hat einen so tiefen Schlaf, dass er nicht mal merkt dass er schnarcht wenn der gesamte Gryffindorturm davon aufwacht."

"Nein, Leute, dazu müßte die Welt schon kurz vor dem Untergang sein, dass ich mich entscheide mit Anna White was anzufangen."

"Ne, Lils. Bevor ich etwas mit diesem arroganten Kleinkind anfange, müßte die Welt schon untergehen."

"..."

Sowohl Lili, als auch Remus und James hatten ihre Freunde schmunzelnd angesehen.

"Naja, Süße, da das jetzt geklärt ist... wollen wir dann wieder zu den anderen dazu stoßen und... du redest mit Remus? Wenn er nicht mehr will, dann sollte das nicht in einem Streit auseinander gehen. Ich denke, er wird ein noch viel besserer guter Kumpel sein..." sagte Lilli und sah sie zuversichtlich an. Anna bekam ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, nachdem sie nun endlich das sagen konnte, was sie bedrückt hatte.

"Trotzdem, Padfoot, ändert das gar nichts," sagte Remus.

"Anna und Ich, ist besser wenn wir nur gute Freunde sind... und ich sag dir nur eins, wenn du es nicht versuchst... werden duzend andere in der Schlange stehen. Ich würds nur sehr ungern sehen, wenn sie mit so nem Deppen wie Mundungus Fletcher geht."

"Was haste denn gegen Dung?" fragte James ihn neugierig.

"Haste den schon mal ohne ne Flasche Butterbier gesehen? Der wird später ein schöner Säufer."

"Elphias Doge wollt auch schon immer was von Anna," bemerkte James beiläufig und warf Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu.

"Naja, anfangs wollte er ja was von Lilli, aber da wir jetzt zusammen sind, hat er es aufgegeben. Er hat mir das mal bei Gelegenheit gestanden, dass Anna die nächste wäre, mit die er gern ein Date hätte."

"Ich glaub, Dädalus Diggel wollt auch was von ihr," sagte Remus nachdenklich.

"Der ist doch viel zu klein für sie," protestierte Sirius und versuchte den leicht eifersüchtigen Ton in der Stimme zu unterdrücken.

"Ach ja und natürlich John Lovegood, unser rasender Reporter," kam es wieder von James, der leicht schmunzelte.

"Wie? Lovegood steht auf Anna?"

"Ja, hast du nie bemerkt wie er sie angesehen hat? Uns wenn's darum ging, Fotos zu schießen hatte er immer nach ihr Ausschau gehalten. Einer seiner Zimmergenossen hat mir gestanden, dass er massenweise Fotos von ihr in seiner Schreibtischschublade hat."

"Ahhh und nicht zu vergessen Kingsley."

"Shacklebolt? Ich dachte, der steht auf Lilli?"

"Von Anna ist er auch nicht abgeneigt, sag ich nur."

Remus und James konnten sich nicht helfen, aber die beiden grinsten in sich hinein, als sie sahen wie eifersüchtig Sirius von Minute zu Minut wurde. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kamen die beiden Mädels die Treppe herunter. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und sah vor allem Anna an. Sie hatte wirklich bildschöne schwarze Augen, tief und sanft, geheimnisvoll und doch gut. Es war ihm nie auch nur ernsthaft in den Sinn gekommen, dass er tatsächlich auf sie stehen könnte. Sie war Moony's Freundinn und er wußte, dass er Frauen attraktiver fand, die schon vergeben waren. Anna... sie war eigentlich wieder frei und normalerweise sollte sie uninteressant für ihn sein, nach all dem was er eben seinen Freunden gesagt hatte und es auch so meinte. Aber... wieso wurde er dann rasend vor Wut, wenn sie jemand anderes anfasste? Allein der Gedanke, das sie mit dem Saufer von Mundungus oder mit der Knalltüte von Lovegood zusammen kommen könnte, rief in ihm eine noch nie dagewesene Eifersucht auf. War er wirklich verliebt?

Anna kam auf Remus zu, der sofort aufgestanden war damit sie sich nun einander gegenüber standen.

"Anna... Ich..."

"Nicht hier..." sagte sie entschieden.

"Lass uns... lass uns raus gehen."

Er nickte und beide verschwanden durch das Porträtloch. Sirius warf ihr einen Blick hinterher, der James und Lilli durchaus nicht entgangen war. Sie wußten, dass er das jetzt niemals zugegeben hätte, aber er hatte zum ersten mal wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, um Anna's Liebe zu kämpfen.

Anna und Remus hatten sich auf den Hof begeben und sich auf den kalten Rand des Brunnens hingesetzt. Es war kein Wasser mehr in ihm, das hätte fließen können. Der Winter hatte das Wasser des Brunnens vollständig vereist.

"Ist dir kalt?" fragte er besorgt, als sie begann zu zittern.

"Es geht schon... Es wird nicht lange dauern... Ich wollte nur nicht bei den anderen darüber sprechen."

"... Mhm... Anna, es tut mir leid. Wirklich... Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde..."

"Aber?"

"Es ist nicht diese Art von Liebe, die ich dachte... Am Anfang schon, aber mittlerweile. Ich hab dich gern und bin auch gern mit dir zusammen. Aber... nicht so wie es im Moment ist. Weißt du, die Gefühle, die ich für dich im Moment habe... die empfinde ich auch für Lilli und für James, Peter und Sirius... Es ist nur Freundschaft."

"..."

"Ich weiß, man sagt, aus Freundschaft kann Liebe werden, aber ich denke bei uns ist es genau umgekehrt. Aus Liebe wurde Freundschaft. Du bist so um vieles glücklicher, wenn du mit... mit ihm zusammen bist."

Er hielt es für unangebracht auch noch Sirius Namen zu nennen, da sie beim letzten mal förmlich ausgeflippt ist und er das diesesmal zu verhindern wußte. Anna lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sagte eine Weile lang gar nichts. Sie atmete ein und wieder aus und spürte, wie er seine Hand um ihre Schulter legte. Ja, sie waren wirklich nur gute Freunde. Innerlich war sie erleichtert, dass er die Beziehung beendet hatte und nicht sie.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius und Ich jeh zueinander finden werden," sagte sie leise nach einer Weile.

"Du meinst, weil er blind ist, für das was direkt vor seinen Augen liegt?"

"Mhm... Rem?"

"Hm?"

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah tief in seine Augen. Er sah nicht böse aus, aber sie wollte es persönlich hören.

"Bist du sauer? Dass ich ihn.. und nicht dich?"

"Nein," antwortete er mit dem Anflug eines Lächeln.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir 3 wunderschöne Jahre zusammen hatten und das ich dich besser kennenlernen durfte. Lass Padfoot etwas Zeit. Er wird schon noch begreifen, dass er auch immer etwas von dir wollte. Er ist einfach nur zu stolz um das zuzugeben und es zu erkennen."

"Ich weiß nicht..." sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Weißt du, ich... ich kann nicht ewig auf ihn warten. Wir beenden bald Hogwarts und was wird dann? Ich will auch mal heiraten und Kinder bekommen... Tut mir leid, wir haben uns gerade getrennt und ich rede hier von meinen Problemen mit einem neuen Freund..."

Remus zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie liebevoll fest an sich.

"Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst... Wir sind Freunde... stimmts?"

"Die besten?"

"Die besten."

Eine kleine Träne kullerte von ihrem Auge über die Wange auf den Schnee hinab. Sie hatte solche Angst davor ihn zu verlieren... und sie hatte ihn verloren, als ihren Lebenspartner, aber sie hatte ihn wiedergewonnen, als ihren besten Freund. Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich Freunde bleiben konnten. Nur... was war jetzt? Was war mit Sirius? Sie würde nicht auf ihn zugehen, sie würde sich ihm nicht an den Hals schmeißen, wenn er es nicht von selbst verstand.

Und so verging der Sonntag damit, dass sich eines der Traumpaare der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei getrennt hatten. Alice und Frank waren ganz überrascht als sie das hörten, aber als am Abend alle im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Zaubererschach spielten und sich über alles mögliche unterhielten, konnten sie erkennen, dass Remus und Anna trotz allem noch immer die besten Freunde waren. Sie alberten so wie vorher auch herum, sie lachten und unterhielten sich wie es eben gute Freunde taten.

Der Montag verlief eindeutig nicht mehr so harmonisch. James hasste sein ehemaliges Lieblingsfach schon richtig und das lag nicht zuletzt an Karkaroff selber, der im durch die ständigen Versuche in seine Gedanken einzudringen, regelrecht Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Nach Zaubertränke hatte er als erstes Swetlana von der Begegnung erzählt, die das ganze nachdenklich auffasste.

"Er hat dich also bedroht..."

"Nicht wirklich," widersprach James.

"Er sagte eben nur dass wenn ich soweit bin, mich jemand von meinen Freunden zu Voldemort bringen wird. Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?"

Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Nein, James. Selbst wenn das zutreffen sollte, wenn er einem von Ihnen unter den Imperius-Fluch setzt und du in seine Fänge geraten solltest, habe ich schon vorgesorgt. Was glaubst du, warum wir gerade jetzt eifrig an diesem Findungs-Trank brauen? Wenn er fertig ist, können wir dich finden, sobald du entführt wirst und wenn wir Glück haben... können wir die gesamte Bande hochgehen lassen."

"...? Also benutzt du mich als Köder?"

"Du sagst das so negativ."

"Wie witzig."

Swetlana lachte auf und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter.

"Nun geh schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, James. Ich pass schon drauf auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Allerdings, mußt du dich vorsehen. Es ist nicht nur Karkaroff..."

"Ich weiß, Malfoy."

"Nein, ich rede nicht nur von Malfoy... Er ist nicht der einzige Slytherin der sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem angeschlossen hat."

"Du meinst seine ganze Bande?"

"Ich weiß, dass du durchaus auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, aber ich fürchte, dass sie einen Plan haben, einen, den wir leider nicht kennen und auch absolut keinen Verdacht haben."

"...?"

"Alles was wir wissen ist, dass Voldemort dich haben will, wegen dem was in dir ist. Aber wir dachten die ganze Zeit, dass er es niemals bekommen könne, weil es zum einen noch nicht mal da ist und es auch niemand gibt, der das aus dir raus holen könnte.. aber... leider hat sich etwas geändert."

"Inga White?"

"Ja... wir dachten, dass sie tot wäre, daher wiegten wir dich ziemlich in Sicherheit. Aber dass sie noch lebt, ändert alles. Das bedeutet dass Voldemort eins schon hat. Wir müssen um jeden Preis verhindern, dass es aus dir heraus kommt."

"WAS VERDAMMT NOCHMAL? WARUM REDET IHR NICHT ENDLICH KLARTEXT MIT MIR?"

Swetlana sah überrascht aus, dass er so losgeschrien hatte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Nein, James, das geht jetzt noch nicht. Dumbledore hält es für das beste, wenn du vorerst nichts davon weißt. Es könnte den Vorgang nur noch beschleunigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, James. wir kümmern uns schon darum. Pass du nur darauf auf, nicht ohne deine Freunde irgendwo hin zu gehen. Okay?"

"... Muss ja wohl."

"Gut... Na geh schon."

"Ciao."

James warf sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter und ging hinaus. Draußen angelangt, schloss er sich wieder Sirius und Lilli an, die wieder auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sie wollten tatsächlich nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen und für einen Augenblick mußte er schmunzeln, weil er sie bildlich in Gedanken als seine Bodyguards dar stellte...


	37. Chapter 37

Chap 37: Cruel World

Der Februar verging in merkwürdigerweise. Nachdem sich Remus und Anna getrennt hatten, kam wie von den Jungs erwartet, duzende Männer auf sie zu um sie um ein Date zu bitten und unter ihnen war sogar Mundungus Fletcher.

"Wenn du eines Tags keine Butterbierflasche in der Hand hälst, könnte ich vielleicht nein sagen, statt NIEMALS IM LEBEN," hatte sie ihn angefaucht, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und verschwand. Sirius genoss es irgendwie zuzusehen, wie all seine Mitschüler sich einen Korb bei ihr einfuhren. Als Dädalus Diggel sie um ein Date bat, krümmten sich die Freunde fast vor lachen, weil der gute gut 1 ½ Köpfe kleiner als sie war und sie wie ein Kleinkind anstrahlte, dass im Begriff war einen Lolli zu bekommen. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht als sie sah, dass Sirius und James sich schon aneinanderfesthalten mußten, um vor Lachen nicht auf dem Boden zu liegen.

"DAS-FIND-ICH-NICHT-LUSTIG," sagte sie zähneknirschend, nachdem sie auch ihm eine Abfuhr erteilen mußte und zu ihnen zurück kam. James versuchte sich ja noch zusammen zu reisen, aber Sirius mußte sich den Bauch vor Lachen halten, da er schon schmerzte.

"DOCH IST ES," brüllten beide wieder los und erlagen einen erneuten Lachanfall.

"MÄNNER," brüllte Anna unglaubig, doch als sie zur Seite blickte, schreckten Lilli und Alice auf und mußten sich selbst gleichfalls das Lachen verkneifen, grinsen taten sie trotzdem.

Als Anna das bemerkte schüttelte sie nur unglaubig den Kopf.

"Danke..."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich beleidgt weg und verschwand.

"Hey, Anna, warte..." sagten die beiden Mädels und rannten ihr hinter her, auch wenn sie sich das Lachen noch immer schwer verkneifen mußten. Das sah einfach köstlich aus wie Dädalus Diggel, der kleinste, pummelige Tolpatsch der 6. Klasse Anna White um ein Date bat und beide dabei erröteten. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden eher wie ne Fleischtomate aussah.

"Hey, Anna," scherzte Sirius, als die Jungs sie gleichfalls eingeholt hatten. Zumindest schienen sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben.

"Sorry, das von eben. Nimms nicht persönlich."

Sie blieb stehen und sah James und Sirius an. Remus und Peter hatten sich brav im Hintergrund gehalten.

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz, wirklich..." sagte James, nun mehr nur leicht lächelnd.

"Du weißt doch wie wir sind. Nimm's nicht so ernst..."

"Ich..."

"Ähm... Hallo... Anna..." sagte eine Männer Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich unheilahnend um und tatsächlich... stand da Erik Fire, der sich lässig mit dem rechten Ellenbogen an der Wand stützte und mit der anderen über seine dunkelblonden, kurzen Haare strich. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus, kam aus gutem Hause, war sehr beliebt und ein sehr guter Quiddtichspieler der Rawelnclaw-Manschaft, ABER ER GING GERADE MAL IN DIE 4. KLASSE.

"Ich hab gehört dass du dich von Remus getrennt hast, da wollt ich einfach mal nachfragen ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir was zu unternehmen nächsten Sonnabend?"

"Uahahhahahhhaaaa..."

Sie drehte sich mit giftigem Blick um und entdeckte Sirius und James wieder mal kniend vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Die beiden konnten das einfach nicht lassen.

Das ging so den ganzen Tag über. Wahrsagen war ein gefundenes Fressen für Sirius sich weiter über Anna lustig zu machen und sagte die ganze Zeit hervor dass ihr Romeo bald kommen würde, müsse vorher aber noch mal Bert und Ernie abwimmeln. Diese bekam weitere Dateangebote von Jungs und zu allem Schreck, fragte sie sogar ein 3. Klässler.

"Hey, Kleiner," rief ihm Sirius zu als Anna wieder mal nicht wußte, was sie antworten sollte.

"Bist du überhaupt schon im Stimmbruch gewesen?"

Anna schmiss ihr Astronomiebuch nach ihm,damit er die Klappe hielt, welches er mit bravour auffing und frech hervor grinste.

"Ähm... tut mir leid..." begann sie vorsichtig, "Aber weißt du, nach meiner Trennung wollte ich etwas Zeit vergehen lassen... Tut mir wirklich Leid... Ähm... "

Ihr fiel um Himmels Willen der Name nicht ein und so fragte sie noch mal peinlich berührt nach.

"Wie heißt du noch mal?"

"AHAAAAAHHAHAAAA..."

Das waren eindeutig wieder Sirius und James, und da sich eine Mädchenstimmte mit hinein gemischt hatte, wußte Anna, dass sie damit nun auch Alice angesteckt hatten. Tatsächlich lagen alle drei brüllend vor Lachen an der Wand gepreßt.

"Ihr wart absolut gemein," tadelte Lilli James, als sie Händchenhaltend am Abend ihre Runden durch die Gänge streiften.

"Ach, das war doch nur Spaß," sagte er abwinkend.

"Anna versteht das. Sie kennt uns seit der ersten Klasse und wir haben sie schon wesentlich übler auf die Shippe genommen."

Lilli verzog das Gesicht:

"So?"

James verkniff sich mit letzter Müh sein Lachen.

"Ähm... naja, du kennst doch Sirius. Er kanns halt einfach nicht lassen. Das wir sie alle gern mochten, hielt ihn nie davon ab, ihr in der Früh ne Spinne auf ihr Bett zu legen. Man hat sie gekreischt... Sie hat nämlich Arachnophobie."

"Panik vor Spinnen?"

"Jaaaah," sagte er begeistert.

"Ganz furchtbare. Sie hat geschrien wie am Spieß als ob sie gleich sterben würde. Mein Dad hatte nur leider zufällig ein geheimes Treffen von Auroren einberufen und war mit ihnen in Anna's Zimmer gestürmt. Du kannst dir das Gesicht der Profi's vorstellen als sie feststellen mußten dass sie alle zusammen eine winzig kleine Spinne fertig machen sollten? Man, hat der uns ne Predigt gehalten..."

Lilli lachte auf. Diese Story kannte sie ja noch gar nicht. Wieder etwas, das sie von ihren Freunden erfuhr.

Besorgt bemerkte sie James leicht getrübte Stimmung und fragte sich was los sei. Sie spürte, dass ihn noch etwas bedrückte und so hielt sie mitten beim Gang an und legte zärtlich ihre Handfläche auf seine rechte Wange.

"James... Was ist los?"

Schon allein sein Blick sagte so viel Sorge und Leid aus. Er lächelte leicht betrübt und legte seine freie linke Hand auf ihre, die sie an seine Wange gelegt hatte. Sanft zog er sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Er liebte sie, er liebte es sie zu berühren und sie zu spüren. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, die letzten 4 Monate kamen ihm vor... wie ein einziger Tag, der viel zu schnell vorbei ging.

"Ich liebe dich, Lili.. "

"Und ich liebe dich..."

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du unglücklich bist... nur wegen meinen Sorgen."

"Deine Sorgen? James, ich liebe dich, so wie du bist. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und dich glücklich machen. Ich will mit dir deine Sorgen, Probleme und alles andere teilen. Ich weiß nicht was nach Hogwarts kommt, ich weiß nicht mal was morgen sein wird.. aber... ich will nicht ohne dich sein. Die letzten 4 Monate... waren für mich das schönste, was es gab."

"Du fandest es schön von Volde-"

Lilli hatte ihn die Lippen mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss verschlossen. James wolte eigentlich nur herumblödeln, aber diesen Kuss ließ er sich nicht nehmen. Er erwiderte ihn und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt an sich und er konnte spüren, wie sie dabei grinste.

"Diffindo Corpus."

Lilli und James wurden mit der gewaltigen Kraft des Fluches auseinander gerissen. Lilli stieß heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden, während James meter weiter auf dem Boden aufknallte. Er stöhnte auf und wollte sich aufrichten als er einen Zauberstab an seinem Rücken spürte, der zufällig oder auch absichtlich genau auf den blauen Fleck drückte, der schmerzvoll zu brennen begann.

"Silencio."

Wer sprach da? Er kannte die Stimme nicht, sie sprach zu kurz. Er wollte nach Lilli rufen, damit sie wieder zu sich kam, doch seine Stimme kam einfach nicht...Er spürte wie etwas an sein Mund fuhr... ein weißes Taschentuch... es stank... Chloroform... Jemand versuchte ihn zu betäuben. Er wollte nicht atmen, wollte nicht ohnmächtig werden. Er versuchte die Hand mit seiner eigenen wegzureißen, doch bevor er es schaffen konnte wurde es vor seinen Augen schwarz und er spürte nur noch eine tiefe dunkelheit...

"James... James wach auf... Gott, bitte, lass ihm nichts passiert sein... Jam-"

"Ouch..."

Er blinzelte etwas wehmütig und erkannte schließlich Lilli's Gesicht. Sie sah besorgt aus... wegen IHM ETWA?

"Alles okay?" fragte sie mit panisch besorgter Stimme.

Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und versuchte sich aufzubeugen, zuckte jedoch gequält zusammen als ein schmerzvolles stechen an seiner Seite auftauchte und ihn fast wieder zum Fall gebracht hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht reflexartig gestützt hätte. Sie befanden sich noch immer auf dem Flur wo sie angegriffen wurden.

"Lils... Bist du okay?"

"Ja, mir fehlt nichts... nur ne kleine Beule am Kopf. Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus..."

"Ich weiß nicht was die gemacht haben... oder der... hast du was sehen können?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange. Ihr Gesicht war von Sorgen gezeichnet, aber James lächelte beruhigend.

"Keine Sorge... Das wird schon wieder..."

"Was... was ist passiert?"

"Keine Ahnung... Wir sind angegriffen worden, du bist sofort vom Aufprall ohnmächtig geworden... mich haben sie erst mit Chloroform betäuben müssen, damit ich das Bewußtsein verliere. Hätt ich doch nur nicht so nen Dickkopf, dann hätten die das Zeug nicht gebraucht..."

Er grinste frech, aber Lilli fand das überhaupt nicht lustig. Sonst hätte sie zumindest den Anflug eines Lächelns gezeigt, doch ihr Gesicht blieb weiter ernst und sorgenvoll.

"Tut dir irgendetwas weh?"

"Ja, mein Ego, weil meine Freundinn meinen Witz nicht mag."

Nun setzte sie ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.

"Das ist nicht lustig, James..." sagte sie entrüstet.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Lils..."

Er unternahm einen weiteren Versuch sich aufzurichten und mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es ihm mehr oder weniger auch.

"Ich bring dich am besten zu Professor Jaivenko. Sie sollte wissen das wir angegriffen wurden. Die haben bestimmt etwas mit dir gemacht. Ich will lieber kein Riskio eingehen."

Sie nahm James Arm und legte ihn über ihre Schulter, damit sie ihm beim gehen stützten konnte, denn er humpelte beim gehen. Seine Seite stach schmerzhaft auf und sein Bein fühlte sich ein wenig so an als ob Goyle es kurzweilen als Trampolin benutzt hätte.

"Lils?"

"Hm?"

"Wieso findest du mich nicht witzig?"

"Das tu ich doch."

"Du lachst nicht."

"Muss ich denn lachen?"

"Ja?"

"Haha, reicht das?"

"Nein?"

"Ich liebe dich, James Potter, aber Anna hat Recht wenn sie euch als fatales Spaßloch beschreibt."

"Tut sie das?"

"Yup."

"Ich muß mal ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden. Am besten mit ner Spinne an meiner Seite."

"Untersteh dich."

"War'n Witz."

Lilli hatte James bis zu den Lehrerschlafzimmern gebracht und wollte schon an das Zimmer von Professor Jaivenko klopfen als sie Stimmen von drinnen hörten. Die Tür war ein kleinen Spalt offen gewesen und James erkannte die Umrisse seiner Mutter darin.

"Mum..." hatte er tonlos mit seinem Mund gesprochen.

"Nein, Swetlana. Ich will nicht dass James davon erfährt. Er ist doch viel zu jung..."

"Du kannst ihn nicht wie einen kleines Kind behandeln. Er ist immerhin 17 und er wird im Juni 18 werden. Er hat mehr durchlebt als irgendjemand sonst in seinem Alter. Je länger du es aufschiebst, desto schlimmer wird's wenn er es erfährt."

Lilli wollte ihn wegziehen, aber James wehrte sich. Sie hielt es nicht für gut die beiden zu belauschen, aber wenn er sich erst mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, brachten ihn keine 10 Drachen davon ab. Er wollte endlich wissen was das war, das Voldemort von ihm haben wollte und wenn es ihm keiner freiwillig sagte, dann mußte er es eben selber heraus finden und James spürte, dass er hier im Begriff war, es zu erfahren.

"Inga White lebt, Maria. Sie ist nicht tot... Weißt du was das heißt? James ist in akkuter Gefahr. Er war schon damals in Gefahr und es war reines Glück, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat.Wenn du-Weißt-Schon-Wer erst mal hat, was er will, dann wird ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass Michael und ich uns auch schon oft Sorgen darüber gemacht haben? Aber Dumbledore stimmt uns zu, dass wir es ihm nicht sagen sollten. Er ist... Swetlana, er ist mein Sohn und ich liebe ihn, aber wenn wir ihm die Wahrheit sagen, dann zerstört das möglicherweise sein Leben."

"Er hat so oder so kein Leben, verstehst du das denn nicht? Sie werden ihn jagen, bis sie ihn haben."

"Was soll ich denn tun? Ihn Voldemort auf nem Silbertablett servieren: Hier hast du meinen Sohn, verschone nur unser Leben?" fauchte seine Mutter hysterisch auf.

James hatte sie noch nie so erlebt und irgendwo machte es ihm Angst. Er spürte wie sich Schweißperlen auf seinen Händen ausbreiteten und Lilli's Blick zufolge, wollte sie sofort wieder verschwinden. Nein, er konnte noch nicht. Er mußte es jetzt wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob sie es jeden Augenblick sagen würden.

"Sag ihm die Wahrheit. Malfoy weiss es... Karkaroff weiss es, wie lange glaubst du dauert es, bis er es von ihnen erfährt? Du verschlimmerst das ganze nur, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst. Wenn er es von seinen Feinden hört, dann wird ihn das zerstören."

Stille. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass sie geendet hätten, dann ertönte wieder Swetlana's Stimme.

"Maria, wir können nicht verhindern, dass es eines Tages zu einer Konfrontation kommen wird. Nicht jetzt, wo White noch lebt, aber... wir können ihn stärken. Er hat die letzte Konfrontation überstanden und vielleicht... vielleicht wird er es beenden, bevor die Katastrophe eintrifft. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit und wir müssen sie nur noch finden. Am besten bevor es zu dieser Konfrontation kommt."

Er hörte seine Mutter nicht sprechen, jedoch konnte er sie weinen sehen.

"Er hat Lilli... meine Güte, wenn du die beiden sehen könntest... Er hat sein Glück mit ihr gefunden. Ich habe deinen Sohn noch niemals so glücklich erlebt wie mit ihr... Er strahlt sie an... und sie liebt ihn... und er hat seine Freunde. Er hat Sirius und Remus und Peter und Anna. Sie sind eine Einheit. Merlin, ich würde sogar soweit zu gehen, meine Hand dafür ins Feuer zu legen, dass Sirius JEDERZEIT sein eigenes Leben opfern würde nur um James zu retten. Die beiden sind wie Brüder... So lange James etwas hat, wofür es sich lohnt zurückzukehren, wird er zurückkommen."

"Ich will ihn nicht verlieren," schluchzte Maria nun. Ihre Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange und ganz gleich wie sehr sie es versuchte zu verhindern, sie konnte es nicht aufhalten.

"Ich will meine beiden Männer nicht verlieren..."

"Das wirst du auch nicht... Ich versprechs dir. Ich werde alles tun um James zu beschützten... aber du mußt mir erlauben ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen..."

"Und... und wenn er dann... wenn er dann von uns geht um zu ihm zu gehen? Nein... Sweta, versprich's mir... versprich mir ihm nichts davon zu erzählen. Ich will nicht, dass er etwas davon erfährt... Ich könnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren. Ich werd einen anderen Weg finden...Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden... Bitte, Sweta, versprichs mir!"

Swetlana sah aus als ob sie das wider besseren Wissen tun würde, doch da Maria sie förmlich anflehte, nickte sie.

"Gut, ich werde ihm nichts sagen... aber Maria... sag später nicht, ich hätts dir nicht gesagt... James wird euch das nie verzeihen, dass ihr es ihm verschwiegen habt."

"Er wird es verstehen... Er muß es verstehen. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht an Voldemort verlieren..."

"Lass uns zu Michael gehen... Minerva hält Wache für heut Abend..."

"Wegen Karkaroff?"

"Ja, dass er nicht zu nah an James ran kommt... Wir versuchen ihn von ihm fern zu halten. Er war bis jetzt die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer und James und Lilli haben patroliert. Ab jetzt übernimmt Minerva. Lass uns gehen..."

James hatte genug gehört. Er sah Lilli an... Sie hatten beide nicht viel von dem Gespräch verstanden, aber es war genug, damit sie wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm zurück gingen. Er konnte jetzt schlecht klopfen und so tun als ob er nichts gehört hätte. Er mußte das ganze erst mal selber verdauen.

Lilli brachte ihn in den Jungenschlafsaal rauf, wo Sirius und die anderen noch auf den Betten saßen und über irgendetwas unwichtiges sprachen als sie herein kamen.

"Merlin, Prongs, was ist passiert."

Alle drei waren auf ihn zugestürmt und halfen ihm auf sein Bett. Sirius half ihm dabei den Umhang und seinen Pulli auszuziehen. Er hatte einen dicken, blauen Fleck an der Hüfte, der purpurrotwurde.

"Ich hol etwas Salbe und Verbandszeug..." sagte sie und war kurz in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"Keine Ahnung... ein Angriff mitten auf dem Flur. Wir haben niemanden gesehen... Den blauen Fleck muß ich mir beim Aufprall auf den Boden zugezogen haben..."

"Karkaroff?"

"Nein... er war in seinem Zimmer..."

"Also Malfoy oder seine Bande?"

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Dieses Dreckschwein. Den knöpf ich mir morgen vor."

"Lass mal gut sein. Ich hab keine Beweise dafür, dass er es ist und sterben werd ich an der Wunde schon nicht."

Lilli kam zurück und legte ihre medizinische Ausrüstung nieder. Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte sie auch den Verband angelegt und er konnte sich zumindest wieder einigermaßen ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde auf die eigenen Beine stellen.

"Warst du schon bei Professor Jaivenko?" fragte Remus.

"Sie möchte bestimmt darüber informiert werden."

Lilli wollte antworten, doch James fuhr ihr dazwischen.

"Nein, wir holen das morgen nach. Lasst uns schlafen. Ich bin echt kaputt."

"Sicher... Nacht..."

Sirius, Remus und Peter begaben sich zu ihren Betten und legten sich nieder während Lilli zu James kroch und sich an ihn kuschelte. Die Decke hatte sie nach wenigen Minuten gewärmt. Lilli konnte sein Herz schlagen hören und sein gleichmäßiges atmen...

"James?" flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.

"Ja?"

Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie es ihm gehen mußte und sie konnte wieder seine Unsicherheit und seine Zweifel spüren und mit allem was sie fühlte, drückte sie sich fest an ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Brust.

"Ich liebe dich... ganz gleich was kommen mag... Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lils..."

Glücklich bemerkte Lilli dass er seinen Griff um sie verstärkt hatte und sie nun genau so fest an sich drückte wie sie ihn. Sie brauchte ihn und er wollte sie bei sich haben...

_**'Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich mein ganzes Leben lang gesucht habe... ich war einsam und verloren. Meine Schwester beschimpfte mich als Freak, meine Eltern, hatten Angst vor mir, vor dem was ich war, all meine Freunde in der Grundschule verstießen mich, weil ich anders war... und ich habe nie jemand näher an mich heran gelassen. Ich habe jemanden gesucht, der mich verstand, der mich liebte, so wie ich war und der mich glücklich macht, ohne Worte... Ich weiß, dass es in unserer Beziehung nie leicht war, aber du hast immer zu mir gehalten, obwohl ich dich Jahre lang weggestoßen habe. Ich habe dich beschimpft, dich geschlagen, dir mit voller Absicht weh getan, aber du wolltest mich trotz allem... immer glücklich sehen. Ich habe damals erkannt... dass ich dich gesucht und gefunden habe und dich niemals wieder freiwillig weggebe, egal, wer hinter dir her ist, egal, wie gefährlich unser Leben sein würde... So lange ich bei dir sein konnte, war alles um uns herum schön...'**_

_**Lilli sah James besorgt an. Er zitterte noch immer... sein Zustand verschlechterte sich... Wenn sie ihn jetzt verlieren würde, das würde sie nicht überleben. Die Uhr zeigte ihr mittlerweile an, dass Sirius und die anderen schon seit 2 Stunden weg waren... zu lange. Wenn James nicht bald das Gegengift bekam...dann... Und ein langer schriller Ton... **_

"_**NEIN," schrie sie auf. Der Monitor der die Herzschläge anzeigte gab den Ton von sich... sein Herz...**_

"_**NEIN... NEIN... NEIN..." **_

_**Der Chefheiler war mit den Schwestern hereingekommen und hatte alles versucht um ihm zu helfen. Um sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen... Alice und Anna hatten Lilli weggezogen, aber so, dass sie noch zu ihm sehen konnte. Sie weinte... Sie dachte dass sie nicht mehr weinen könnte, dass sie keine Tränen mehr in sich hätte, aber sie weinte. Und je mehr sie versuchte sie mit den Fingern wegzuwischen, desto bitterer weinte sie. **_

"_**Nein, bleib bei mir... er darf jetzt nicht sterben... Anna, bitte.. tu doch was... Er... kann nicht..." **_

_**... Die Sekunden vergingen, die Minuten schlichen dahin. Man hörte ihr eigenes Herz klopfen, ihr leises atmen, das weinen...**_

_**Der Chefheiler kam zu ihr her und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Potter... Wir konnten nichts mehr tun. Sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen... Mr. Potter... ist so eben gestorben..."**_


	38. Chapter 38

_HappyHerminchen:_ Hi Süße :) +g+ Ja, ich muss echt gestehen. Ich bin übel O.o Ich leide an der Cliffhänger-Krankheit +g+ Aber hast Recht. Bei mir gehts immer schnell weita ( Danke :) Ich freu mich immer du's sagst :) Super, dass dir mein Schreibstil noch gefällt. +g+ Bin gespannt ob du das späta auch noch sagst, denn es kommt ja noch einiges +lol+ Dickes Bussi :)

_jasey:_ Hi Schatz :) +lol+ Für dich ist es bestimmt super, das zum zweiten mal zu lesen. Weißt ja schon, was alles kommt +g+ Na, wer weiß, werd vielleicht noch ein oder 2 extra-Chaps schreiben +g+ warum? Damit ich auf die vollen 150 Chaps komme +gggggggggggggg+ Dickes Bussi :) HDGDÜAL!

_VanHelsing:_ Hiho :) Nah, brauchst tatsächlich net +g+ BtF ist ein Mammutprojekt von mir gewesen und es war mein erstes Baby +g+ Ich liebe diesen Ausdruck für meine FF +g+ Aber ich bin da irgendwie anders als Rowling. Wenn ich ein so großes Projekt angefangen habe, möchte ich ein noch größeres machen. DarkBreath/BlackHeart wird wirklich riesig +g+ So fern ich wieder in meine andere FF rein komme +heul+ Siehtjetzt nicht besonders gut aus :( +hust+ Die beiden kommen so schnell net zam O.o Aber das liest du ja in den folgenden Chaps. Wenn ich mich nicht irre sind sie selbst bei Chap 60 noch kein Paar in Hogwarts +lol+ Ja, auch hier bin ich von der Cliffhänger-Krankheit befallen +g+ HDL :) Greetz +knuddel+

_Mealla_: Hiho :) Dankö +rotwerd+ Freut mich, dass die FF dir so gut gefällt :) Dann hat es sich wirklich gelohnt, sie zu schreiben :) Ich mach ganz flink weita :) LiebeGrüße Back :)

Here we Go:

Chap 38: Mission: Impossible I

**_"Naja, er wollte ja nur das Blut der Schlange... nicht die schlange selbst, oder, Moony?" _**

"_**Keine Ahnung, aber notfalls haste sie ja dabei." **_

"_**Ja, in 12 Stücke zerfetzt. Naja, er hat ja nichts von lebend gesagt. Wir können sie ja zusammenflicken..." **_

_**Sirius, Remus und Peter schritten die Treppen hoch zu James Zimmer, aber als sie dort ankamen stockte ihnen der Atem. **_

_**Lilli saß völlig zusammengebrochen an James Bett und weinte sich die Augen aus... Anna und Alice und Frank standen um sie herum und versuchten sie zu trösten... und James? Er atmete nicht mehr. Er lag da, leblos, ohne das sich seine Brust bewegte. Die Geräte waren abgeschaltet, seine Hände lagen schlaff auf dem Bettlaken... **_

"_**Sirius..." **_

_**Anna war auf ihn zugerannt, als sie ihn sah, hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihn fest in eine Umarmung gezogen. Es schien als ob ihm mit einem mal jemand die Luft aus dem Bauch gepreßt hätte. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, sein Körper fühlte sich wie blei an, sein Herz schien nicht mehr zu schlagen. Sein Blick blieb auf dem toten Körper seines Freundes hängen... **_

"_**Das ist nicht wahr, oder... das kann nicht sein..." wiederholte er immer wieder und je öfter er es sagte, desto fester wurde ihre Umarmung. Sie wußte wie sehr ihn das traf, die beiden waren wie Brüder gewesen. Sirius hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass er sein Leben für James geben würde und das es für ihn nichts schlimmeres gäbe, als seinen Freund zu überleben... Nun war also das schlimmste eingetroffen, was hätte passieren können. **_

"_**Es tut mir so leid... Sirius..." flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Remus, der auf den nächstbesten Stuhl gesunken war. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und auch er stand unter Schock. Remus hatte seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt und auf seinem Mund gepreßt, fast als ob er sonst laut losgeschrien hätte, für diese Ungerechtigkeit.**_

"_**Prongs," hörte man ihn sehr leise flüstern. **_

"_**Nein..."**_

_**Peter hatte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, aber Anna wußte, dass in diesem Moment keine Geste den Schmerz nehmen konnte, den sie alle fühlten. Wenn sie sich nicht um Sirius kümmern müßte, würde auch sie weinen und aufschreien. Aufschreien, wegen der Ungerechtigkeit, die ihnen wiederfahren war. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund verloren, sie hatten einen Menschen verloren, den jeder von ihnen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte und für den jeder von ihnen ohne zu zögern sein Leben gegeben hätte... warum also durften sie das nicht? Warum mußte man ihn ihnen weg nehmen? Sie hatten solche Angst als er eingeliefert wurde, dann waren sie erleichtert, weil er tatsächlich aufgewacht war... und jetzt... war er tot. Tot... James war tot und er würde nie wieder zurückkehren..**_

_**Anna wußte nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, bis Lilli sich endlich mit Müh und Not von James trennen ließ. Sie brachten sie nicht nach Hause nach Wing-Castle, sondern zu Sirius-Haus rüber. Die Freunde hielten es nicht für angebracht, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. In ihrem Zustand hätte sie sich sonst weiß was angetan. **_

_**Als Lilli die Wohnung betrat, setzte sie sich als erstes auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder. Anna schloss die Tür und sah zu wie Sirius sich zu ihr hinsetzte und Lilli in die Arme schloss. Diese hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und mit leerem Blick in die Luft gestarrt. Anna war nicht eifersüchtig. Sie verstand, dass die beiden sich jetzt mehr brauchten. James hatte ihnen viel mehr bedeutet. Für Anna war er der beste Freund, doch für Sirius und Lilli... war er alles gewesen. **_

"_**Ich mach euch nen Tee," schlug sie vor und ging in die Küche. Sie setzte die Teekanne auf die Herdplatte und zauberte das Wasser darin warm. Sie legte drei Tassen hin und goss den Tee ein als ihr Blick auf ein Foto fiel, dass auf dem Fenstersims stand... Sie ließ die Kanne nieder und nahm es traurig lächelnd in die Hand. Ja... sie erinnerte sich an dieses Foto noch sehr gut. Es wurde bei einer Schneeballschlacht in Hogsmeade aufgenommen. Wie immer konnten es James und Sirius nicht lassen sich gegenseitig zu beschmeißen, und das obwohl sie die Schule schon beendet hatten und erwachsen genug sein müßten um von so nem Quatsch abzulassen. Die Zeiten waren so schwer gewesen und Trauer war über sie alle hereingebrochen, aber die beiden ließen sich nie etwas anmerken. Wenn sie zusammen waren, dann stellten sie allenmöglichen Nonsens an, der ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Wie eine Schneeballschlacht mitten in Hogsmeade, obwohl sie eigentlich auf einer Mission waren... **_

_**James, sie würde ihn wirklich vermissen... Ihr Herz schmerzte... **_

_**Nachdem Dumbledore den Orden des Phoenix gegründet hatte, saßen sie oft beisamen und rieten, wer wohl der erste von ihnen 8 war, der fallen würde. James hatte immer aus jux gemeint: "Na, ich? Mit so ner vorlauten Klappe kann mich keiner von euch auf Voldemorts Abschußliste einholen." **_

_**Sie hatten damals gelacht... und nun war ihr nicht mehr nach lachen zumute, weil es eintraf, weil er der erste war. Um Lilli's Willen hätte sie sich gewünscht, das beide gleichzeitig starben. Sie wußte, dass keiner von beiden ohne den anderen weiterleben wollte, aber Sirius und sie würden es nun schon zu verhindern wissen, dass Lilli sich selbst etwas antut um nachzukommen. Sie waren ein solches Traumpaar gewesen, schon in Hogwarts. Wie sehr hatte sie sich für beide gefreut, als sie zusammen kamen. Wieder war dieses schmerzende Gefühl in ihrem Herzen da, dass sie so verabscheute. Sie wollte es nicht fühlen und so versuchte sie es mit aller Gewalt zu unterdrücken. Sie kam mit den Teetassen heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch hinab. Sirius lächelte ihr dankbar zu und sie lächelte zurück. Keiner würde ein Wort sagen. In einem solchen Augenblick waren Worte fehl am Platz. Heute Morgen noch waren sie sich alle sicher, dass er es schaffen würde. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass James Potter schon immer zu den Kämpfern gehörte, die sich durch nichts und niemanden niederschmettern ließ. Es war ihm wieder gut gegangen, er hatte mit ihnen gelacht und gescherzt... Er war auf dem Weg der Besserung und sie war doch schon erleichtert gewesen, weil es ihm so gut ging... aber diesesmal war Voldemort wohl doch stärker... **_

"_**Ich... Ich muß die Beerdigungen arrangieren..." sagte Lilli plötzlich völlig aufgelöst und wollt aufstehen, aber Sirius ließ sie nicht los und zog sie wieder herab und auch Anna kam zu ihr rüber um sie zu beruhigen. **_

"_**Nein, Lils... ist schon gut. Frank, Alice, Remus und Peter kümmern sich um alles. Du brauchst nichts zu tun... Ruh dich einfach nur aus..." **_

"_**Ich... soll mich ausruhen? Ich... kann nicht.. James.. Ich..." **_

"_**Ja, ich weiß," flüsterte Anna beruhigend und strich ihrer Freundinn sanft die Haarsträhnchen vom Gesicht hinter das Ohr. Sie sah so unendlich traurig aus, als ob sie jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrach. **_

"_**Dumbledore... weiß er Bescheid?" **_

"_**Frank und Alice teilen es ihm gerade mit. Ruh dich einfach nur aus, Süße..." **_

"_**Ich... kann nicht.. Ich will.. nicht mehr weinen... Ich weiß nicht.. was ich machen soll.." **_

"_**Das ist doch okay, Lils," sagte Anna mitfühlend und versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. **_

"_**Du hast einen lieben Menschen verloren... Du mußt jetzt nicht duselbst sein und stark bleiben..." **_

"_**Ich... würde gern etwas schlafen..." sagte Lilli leise. Sirius und Anna nickten beide und standen auf.**_

_**Lilli legte sich auf die Couch nieder und legte ihren Kopf auf die zusammengelegten Handflächen nieder. Eine Weile lang sah sie mit noch immer leeren Blick das Tischbein an... dann schloss sie ihre Augen. **_

_**Anna und Sirius verließen das Wohnzimmer und gingen in die Küche hinein. Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker, doch Sirius blieb am Türrahmen stehen und starrte den Boden an. Sie stand vom Hocker wieder auf und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung. **_

"_**Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie ihm leise zu während sie sanft über seinen Rücken strich. Sie spürte wie er seine Arme um ihre legte und sie an sich drückte. **_

"_**Es ist... so leer ohne ihn..." hörte sie ihn leise sagen, es war fast nicht zu hören. Aber durch diese toten Stille, die in der Luft lag, hörte man es doch. Er würde nicht weinen, nein, Sirius Black würde niemals weinen und er würde auch nicht schreien und zeigen wie schmerzvoll der Verlust seines besten Freundes für ihn war. Nicht mal bei seinen Freunden würde er das kleinste Anzeichen von Schwäche zulassen. Das war nicht seine Art. Ganz gleich, wie schlecht es ihm ging, ganz gleich, wieviele Verluste oder Schmerzen er einstecken mußte, er wollte immer stark für seine Freunde bleiben aber tief in seinem Herzen, das wußten sie, sah alles anders aus. Es war zerrissen, gespalten und jede Minute, die verging fühlte sich an wie Jahre und die Zeit schmerzte. Auch wenn man sagte, die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen, so würde sie ihnen nicht das Leid nehmen können, das sie in diesem Moment durchstehen mußten. **_

_**Einige Minuten später saßen sie beide auf den hohen Hockern am Küchentisch und tranken den mittlerweile kalten Tee. Früher saßen sie oft noch abends beisamen in Sirius Küche und tranken Tee. Vorzugsweise nach der Arbeit, wenn sie total fertig waren und trotzdem noch nicht genug voneinander hatten. James und Sirius blödelten immer herum und versuchten alle mit in ein Lachanfall zu reisen und das obwohl ihre Freunde total kaputt und wirlich erledigt waren. So wie die beiden zusammen lachen konnten, war das nicht mal schwer gewesen mitzulachen. Sie konnten einen richtig anstecken mit ihrer Munterkeit. Auch dies würde nie wieder passieren. Als ob die Zeiten nicht schon düster genug wären, schienen sie jetzt in ein dunkles Loch zu versinken.**_

"_**Wieso habt ihr eigentlich so lange gebraucht? Ihr wart gut 2 Stunden weg." **_

"_**Wir hatten die Schlange schon gefunden, da kam uns Malfoy mit seinen Todessern zuvor." **_

"_**Oh.." **_

"_**Oh ist gut. Wir haben anfangs versucht, die Schlange lebend zu fangen, aber Malfoy hatte sie im Griff. Pete war schon wieder nach der ersten Runde draußen..." **_

"_**Der verträgt ja überhaupt nichts." **_

"_**Duellierwrack, halt. Naja, und so mußten Remus und Ich uns mit denen rum schlagen. War nicht leicht. Malfoy hat die Schlange jedesmal als Schutzschild benutzt, damit er von den Flüchen nicht getroffen wurde. Irgendwann verlor ich dann die Geduld, weil uns die Zeit davon lief und hab ähm... die Schlange mit nem Fluch zerfetzt. Daraufhin hat Malfoy wohl registriert, dass er schutzlos war und ist mit den anderen appariert...Wir haben die zerfetzte Schlange eingepackt und haben uns sofort auf den Rückweg gemacht... Leider zu spät.." **_

_**Anna legte ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken und strich liebevoll darüber. **_

"_**Es war nicht deine Schuld," sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, aber Sirius sah nicht so aus als ob der eine Satz ihm seine Last abnehmen könnte.. **_

"_**Ich hätte früher kommen müssen..." **_

"_**Mach dich nicht fertig, Sirius. James hätte das nicht gewollt." **_

"_**Er hat sehr vieles nicht gewollt und trotzdem ist es passiert." **_

"_**Ja, aber du bist sein Freund und solltest seinen Wunsch respektieren. Er hätte nicht gewollt dass du jetzt in Selbstmitleid versinkst, also tu's auch nicht." **_

"_**Du hast leicht reden... Du bist doch gar nicht Schuld an seinem Tot." **_

"_**Du auch nicht. Oder hast DU ihn etwa angegriffen und die Schlange auf ihn gehetzt?" **_

"_**Aber..." **_

"_**Nichts aber. Wenn du erst mal damit beginnst, dir selber die Schuld zu geben, hört das nie mehr auf. Denk nicht dran! Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Ändern kannst du jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. Und du weißt, James hätte es nicht gewollt." **_

_**Er nickte leicht und beide verfielen für kurze Zeit wieder in Stille. Ab und zu nahm einer von ihnen einen Schluck vom kalten Tee... **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Lilli... Lilli ist schwanger..." **_

"_**Sie ist was?" **_

"_**Sie ist schwanger." **_

"_**Ne, oda? Sie ist... Ich dachte sie kann nicht?" **_

"_**Dachten wir alle, sie eingeschlossen. Aber sie ist es eben... Der Arzt meinte auch, dass es ein wahres Wunder wäre. Ist es nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals? Sein Traum erfüllt sich und er weiß es nicht mal... weil er es niemals miterleben wird, wie sein Kind aufwächst..." **_

"_**Ich... Ich kann es irgendwie noch nicht richtig begreifen. Es ist als ob er jede Minute durch die Tür kommt und sagt, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Oder auch,dass ich schlafen gehe und aufwache und merke dass es nur ein Alptraum war.." **_

"_**James... James..." **_

_**Beide blickten zum Wohnzimmer, wo sie Lilli's Stimme schreien hörten. Sie liefen zu ihr rüber und sahen, dass sie im Traum sprach. Sie mußte wirklich schlecht träumen. Sirius hatte sich zu ihr hinabgekniet und sie sanft wach gerüttelt. **_

"_**Lils... Hey, Lils..." **_

"_**Wa... Was ist denn?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme als sie ihre Augen müde aufgeschlagen hatte.**_

"_**Du hast schlecht geträumt..." **_

_**Sie richtete sich auf, während Sirius und Anna sich besorgt zu ihr aufs Sofa setzten. **_

"_**Ich... hab von James geträumt... Dass er es nicht geschafft hat... aber..." **_

_**Sie lächelte verbittert auf, ihr Blick auf das Tischbein gerichtet. **_

"_**Es war kein Traum... richtig? Er ist... James ist tot..." **_

_**Sirius legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie in seine sanfte Umarmung. Das ganze machte es für ihn jetzt noch schwerer, weil er von dem Baby wußte. Es war James Baby, es war ein Teil von ihm, aber es war nicht James... Es würde ihm niemals seinen besten Freund ersetzten können. Er hatte sich für seine beiden besten Freunde immer eine perfekte Zukunft gewünscht... aber das was jetzt vor ihnen lag, war ein richtiger Alptraum. Das Kind würde keinen Vater haben, Lilli war allein... und Voldemort würde stärker werden, vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages auch noch umbringen und dann... war alles vorbei...**_

"_**Lils, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es tun... wenn ich die dumme Schlange vorher gebracht hätte, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen... Es tut mir leid, es ist alles meine verdammte Schuld." **_

_**Auf einmal drückte sie ihn nachdenklich von sich und hatte ihn tatsächlich angesehen. **_

"_**Was... was hast du gesagt?" **_

"_**Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, Lils und-" **_

"_**Nein... du sagtest... Gott, warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen." **_

_**Sie sprang von der Couch und griff nach ihrem Umhang. **_

"_**Lils, was ist los?" **_

_**Anna und Sirius waren beide aufgesprungen und ihr zum Kamin gefolgt. **_

"_**Wieviel Zeit ist seit James Tot vergangen?" fragte sie hastig und warf etwas Flohpulver ins Kamin damit die grüne Flamme aufleuchtete. Sirius und Anna sahen sich besorgt und verwirrt an. **_

"_**Ähm... Keine Ahnung, höchstens 4 Stunden. Lils, was ist los?" **_

_**Sirius stellte sich vor den Kamin hin, damit sie nicht einsteigen konnte. Sie konnten und wollten sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung nicht weg gehen lassen. **_

"_**James... ich hol ihn zurück." **_

"_**Wie?" fragte Anna schockiert. Sie kannte absolut keine Möglichkeit, das zu tun und irgendwie bekam sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundinn schlichtweg irre vor Leid wurde. **_

"_**Der Zeitumkehrer..." **_

"_**DER WAS?" fragten beide unglaubig. **_

"_**Zeitumkehrer," wiederholte Lilli und ihr Gesicht strahlte förmlich vor Tatendrang. **_

"_**Es ist ein Gerät um die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Habt ihr es vergessen? In der 7. Klasse, Professor Jaivenko hat uns doch kurz darüber erzählt. Man kann damit die Zeit zurückdrehen, doch nur höchstens 6 Stunden." **_

"_**Aber... ich versteh nicht..." sagte Anna verunsichert. **_

"_**Es gibt nicht sehr viele dieser Ketten, aber ich weiß, dass sich eins davon im Ministerium befindet. In der Mysteriumsabteilung. Wenn ich die Kette hole kann ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und wir können dafür Sorgen, dass Sirius das Gegengift rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus bringt."**_

"_**Du hast doch gar kein Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung," sagte Sirius und sah dabei genau so besorgt aus wie Anna. **_

"_**Und?.. Anna, du hast Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung... Du arbeitest doch im Zaubereiministerium." **_

"_**Selbst wenn, Lils, weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist mit der Zeit zu spielen?" **_

"_**Das ist mir Scheiß-Egal. Ich will James wiederhaben und das Ministerium schuldet uns verdammt viel, nach all dem was die uns schon für Steine in den Weg gestellt haben. Bitte, ich bitte euch beide, helft mir. Ich kann das nicht alleine tun, aber ich weiß dass wir es zusammen schaffen können. Wollt ihr denn nicht dass James wieder lebt? Bitte, Sirius, Anna... tut es für ihn... für das Baby, das ich in mir trage und von dem ich nicht will, dass es ohne Vater aufwachsen muss... ICH will nicht ohne James weiterleben..." **_

_**Beide sahen noch immer nicht überzeugt aus und rührten sich auch nicht von der Stelle. **_

"_**Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Zeitumkehrer dreht sich nur 6 Stunden zurück, verdammt..."**_

_**Lilli hatte Sirius so tief und so flehend angesehen, dass ihm einfach keine andere Wahl mehr blieb. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies falsch ist und dass sie die Quittung dafür noch bekommen würde, aber sein Herz... sein Herz machte bei dem Gedanken James zurück zu holen, regelrecht Luftsprünge.**_

"_**Okay," sagte er und begann zu lächeln. **_

_**Es war der Gedanke, seinen besten Freund wieder zurück zu bekommen, der ihn dazu bewegte, das wohl bescheuertste zu tun, was er jeh in seinem Leben getan hatte und er hatte eine Menge Schwachsinniger Dinge getan. **_

"_**Komm schon, Anna," sagte er als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte um zu protestieren. **_

"_**Du willst es doch auch... Wir machen James wieder lebendig. Wir machen seinen Tot ungeschehen."**_

_**Sirius sah tatsächlich so aus als ob es sein ernst war. Nein, er sah nicht nur so aus. Es WAR sein Ernst! Er glaubte es offensichtlich auch und je länger sie in seine und in Lilli's flehendes Gesicht blickte, desto tiefer wurde auch ihr Wunsch, den besten Freund ins Leben zurückzuholen. Auch wenn sie verdammte Regeln brachen. **_

_**Sie schüttelte nun lachend den Kopf. **_

"_**Na gut... bei all dem was wir schon angestellt haben, ist das bißchen mehr auch nicht mehr von Bedeutung." **_

_**Lilli und Sirius grinsten auf als Anna als erstes in den Kamin stieg. **_

"_**Zaubereiministerium," sprach sie und warf das Pulver ins Feuer. Mit einem Plopp war sie schließlich verschwunden und stieg aus dem goldenen Kamin im Zaubereiministerium. **_

"_**Hallo, Anna," ertönte die Stimme von Kinsley Shacklebolt. **_

"_**Hey, Kinsley," sagte sie lächelnd. **_

"_**Was machst du denn hier? Dachte ihr wärt bei Lilli, nachdem James tot ist." **_

"_**Ja ähm... ich hab was vergessen und wollts noch holen." **_

"_**Ach so... Tut mir leid, wegen James. Hab ihn sehr gern gemocht." **_

"_**Ja... danke... Also dann. Bis später, Kingsley." **_

"_**Bis später, Anna." **_

_**Er war kaum 5 Meter weiter da stieg Sirius als nächstes aus dem Kamin heraus und gleich nach ihm Lilli. Es befanden sich hunderte Zauberer und Hexen da, aber alle kamen und gingen und beachteten die drei gar nicht. **_

"_**Also dann, gehen wir..." **_

_**Die drei gingen den Gang entlang vorbei am Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister zu den Aufzügen, wo bereits duzende andere gleichfalls darauf warteten einzusteigen. Anna hoffte auf keinen Bekannten zu treffen und ihn begrüßen zu müsen. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war- **_

"_**Anna-Schatz..." **_

_**Sie hätte sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen als sie die männliche, äußerst freundliche Stimme erkannte und einem nett lächelnden, etwas rundlicheren Zauberer mit feuerroten kurzen Haaren gegenüberstand. **_

"_**Onkel Arthur..." **_

_**Sie kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn herzlich in die Arme. Sie mochte ihren Onkel sehr, daher war die Freude ihn zu sehen auch ernst gemeint. **_

"_**Hey, meine Kleine... Was machst du denn hier? Sirius, Lilli, was macht ihr beide denn hier?" **_

"_**Ähm..." begann Lilli stotternd. **_

"_**Sie begleiten mich," redete Anna sich schnell raus und die beiden waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie die Lügerei für sie übernommen hatte. **_

"_**Ich hab oben etwas vergessen und wollts holen." **_

"_**Ach so.. Naja, wie gehts dir kleine?" **_

_**Der Fahrstahl sank zu ihnen herab und die goldenen Gitterstäbe fuhren zur Seite. Die Zauberer und Hexen drängelten sich alle hinein und der Aufzug fuhr wieder hoch. **_

"_**Ich hab das von James gehört. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Molly und Ich hatten ihn sehr gern." **_

"_**Ja..." sagte Anna und hoffte, dass der Aufzug doch schneller machen würde, um die peinliche Unterredung endlich zu beenden. Doch er hielt wie immer bei jeder Abteilung an. **_

"_**Wie geht's Fred und George?" **_

"_**Ach, diese beiden kleinen Belger, noch nicht mal 2 Jahre alt und machen schon Krach wie ein ganzer Kindergarten." **_

_**Anna lachte auf amüsiert bei dem Gedanken auf. Sie kannte die beiden zu gut um dabei noch wirklich ernst bleiben zu können. **_

"_**Und wie geht's Tante Molly? Ich mein sie ist doch jetzt mit dem 6. Kind dann schwanger." **_

_**Arthur Weasley lachte scherzhaft auf. **_

"_**Molly will ein Mädchen. Vorher hört sie bestimmt nicht auf." **_

"_**Und?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaub... noch ein Junge wär mir auch lieb." **_

"_**2.Stock: Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zauberergamot-Verwaltungsdienst." sagte eine kalte Frauenstimme aus dem Lautsprecher. **_

"_**Mein Stichwort. Komm mal wieder vorbei, Anna, Kleines. Molly würde sich freuen und auch die Kleinen vermissen dich. Sirius, Lilli, auf bald..." **_

_**Mit einem Kopfnickten verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und der Aufzug leere sich um weitere Zauberer und Hexen. Dummerweise flogen nun einige Eulen mit Briefen an ihrem Bein gebunden herein und einer von ihnen hätte mit seinen Krallen beinahe Sirius Gesicht getroffen, wenn er nicht in weisser Vorraussicht schon mal einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen wäre. Dabei traf er allerdings Anna's Fuß die sich ein AUTSCH krampfhaft unterdrücken mußte, denn ihr Freund war alles andere als Leicht. Sirius sah vielleicht nicht so dick aus, aber dafür hatte er ziemlich viele Muskeln, die ihn so schwer machten. **_

"_**7.Stock, Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem offiziellen Koboldstein Club und dem Büro für lächerliche Patente," ertönte es wieder von der kalten Frauenstimme und zum Glück leerte sich der Aufzug hier vollständig bis auf die drei Freunde. Die Eule, die Sirius fast gestreift hätte, ließ jedoch beim rausfliegen seinen Taubenmist fallen und wieder hätte es beinahe Sirius abgekriegt wenn er nicht in weisser Vorraussicht auf die andere Seite ausgewichen wäre und diesmal Lilli auf den Fuß trat, die sich das AUTSCH nicht verkneifte und ihn böse ansah. **_

"_**Was soll denn das?" **_

"_**War'n Versehen. Mußte dem Angriff einer verrücktgewordenen Eule ausweichen." **_

"_**9.Stock: Mysteriumsabteilung" **_

_**Die Tür sprang zur Seite und alle drei schritten hinaus. **_

"_**Ich war noch nie hier oben," sagte Lilli etwas beängstigt und auch Sirius schien der Gedanke absolut nicht zu gefallen, eine Ebene zu betreten, die pechschwarz angestrichen war. **_

"_**Noch könnt ihr zurück..." sagte Anna und sah beide fragend an. **_

"_**Nein... ich will James zurück haben..." sagte Lilli entschieden und nickte ihr zu. **_

"_**Dann... gehen wir mal... Ladies First." **_

_**Sirius machte eine garlante Handbewegung um Anna den Vortritt zu lassen, die ihre Augen giftig verkleinerte, jedoch vorantritt. **_

"_**Du bist mir ein schöner Partner," sagte sie als sie an ihm vorbei ging, er aber folgte ihr mit Lilli grinsend nach. **_

"_**Du bist die Untersekretärin, die sich auskennt. Wir sind nur Auroren Schrägstrich Besucher," fügte er mit Blick auf Lilli hinzu. **_

"_**Wißt ihr was, Leute?" fragte Anna als sie die Treppen nach unten im Laufschritt nahmen. **_

"_**Ich frag mich wie dieser Zeitumkehrer funktioniert." **_

"_**Ich kann mich wage daran erinnern was Professor Jaivenko damals gesagt hat... ihn zu benutzten dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Wir müssen nur das Stundenglas dreh-" **_

"_**Das mein ich auch nicht, Lils. Denk doch mal... wir reisen jetzt 6 Stunden in der Zeit zurück... Wo kommen wir dann auf... Der Zeitumkehrer geht nicht nur in der Zeit zurück, er kann uns genau so gut an irgendeinen anderen Ort verfrachten wenn wir Pech haben. Wir kommen also 6 Stunden früher wieder in der Mysteriumsabteilung an, wenn wir Glück oder auch Pech haben, wie man's nimmt, wo sie die versteckten Waffen aufbewahren. James ist vor ca. 4 Stunden gestorben. Das heißt wenn wir hier aufkommen..." **_

"_**Dann verläßt unser jetziges Ich gerade das Krankenhaus um sich auf die Suche nach der Schlange zu machen..." **_

"_**Korrekt," stimmte sie Sirius zu, als sie direkt vor der schwarzen Tür ankamen. Anna drückte sie vorsichtig auf und winkte sie herein. **_

_**Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und sahen sich in einem runden Raum duzend anderen Türen gegenüber, die von blauen, leuchtenden Fackeln getrennt wurden. **_

"_**Ich kann mich jetzt auch wieder etwas wage an den Unterricht damals erinnern. Sie sagte, dass man aufpassen müsse, nicht seinem Ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu begegnen. Wir müssen also in den verbotenen Wald und dafür sorgen, dass Sirius die Schlange schneller findet und den Kampf gegen Malfoy und die anderen beschleunigen, ohne das sie uns sehen. Nur so könnte er rechtzeitig zu James gelangen." **_

"_**Kein Problem, wir reißen nach Wing-Castle und holen Prongs Tarnumhang. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist niemand im Schloß, weil alle im St. Mungo sind. Dürfte also kein Problem sein." **_

"_**Ein Antiserum herzustellen dauert mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit dem passenden Zauberspruch. Das heißt wir müssen alles beschleunigen... damit sie James das Gegenmittel rechtzeitig geben können," fuhr Lilli feststellend fort. **_

"_**Und noch etwas müssen wir beachten, Leute. Unsere jetzigen Ich's sind zwar noch da, verschwinden aber in 6 Stunden, da wir ja dann da sind. Das bedeutet, dass wir ihnen auch wenn James das Serum verabreicht wurde, noch weitere 4 Stunden aus dem Weg gehen müssen. Danach werden sie wohl von selbst verschwinden, so dass wir dann übernehmen können. Ich weiß noch dass Professor Jaivenko damals gesagt hat, dass wenn sich die beiden verschiedenen Ich's treffen sollten, würden wir riskieren uns selbst und unser zukünftiges Ich zu zerstören. Und nicht zu vergessen, muß ich es irgendwie schaffen, nachdem wir die Zeit zurückgedreht haben und James wieder lebt, das Ding wieder unbemerkt hier her zurück zu bringen, damit keiner merkt dass es weg war. Wie nennt man sowas doch gleich? Eine unmögliche Mission?" **_

"_**Hey, ich bin ein Maurauder, es gibt keine unmöglichen Missionen für uns. Wir sind auch die einzigen Jungs, die jemals in den Mädchenschlafsaal kommen konnten." **_

"_**Perverser Span-." **_

_**Plötzlich drehte sich die Wände des Raumes und Lilli wäre fast schlecht geworden. Nur mit Müh konnte sie sich daran hindern alles über den Boden zu erbrechen und sie war heilfroh dass es bald darauf geendet hatte. **_

"_**Man, was war denn das für'n Scheiß?" begann Lilli und war leicht grün im Gesicht. **_

"_**So verhindern sie, dass Fremde hier eindringen können um das zu finden, was sie suchen. Dient um die Sinne zu täuschen, damit man die Orientierung verliert." **_

"_**Und abkotzt, damit die Elfen was zu tun haben, wie?" fügte Lilli noch immer total übel dazu. **_

"_**Aber du kennst dich hier aus?" fragte Sirius zweifelnd. Anna lächelte sanft. **_

"_**Ich bin Fudge's Untersekretärin. Wenn nicht ich es weiß, wer dann?" **_

_**Sie gingen auf eine Tür zu, die für Lilli und Sirius aussah wie jede andere, aber Anna zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Es machte ein knackendes Geräusch und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Sie kamen in einen Raum mit ziemlich hohen Regalen, die sozusagen bis ins unendliche gingen. Die ersten Regale beinhalteten nur durchsichtige kleine Kugeln, die in eine Handfläche gepaßt hätten. Sirius warf Anna einen genervten Blick zu, die unschuldig zurückblickte und die Schultern zuckte. **_

"_**Hey, ich sagte, ich WEIß wo die WAFFEN liegen, von dem ZEITUMKEHRER war nie die Rede." **_

"_**Und was jetzt?" fragte Lilli und schien drauf und dran wieder hysterisch zu werden. **_

"_**Wenn wir jetzt danach suchen, dauert das Ewigkeiten, dann ist es zu spät..." **_

_**Sirius dachte einen Augenblick lang scharf nach, dann bekam er ein Grinsen ins Gesicht, dass im Grunde immer bedeutete, dass ihm wiedermal ne totale Schnapsidee gekommen war. **_

"_**Was?" fragte Anna unheilvoll, woraufhin Sirius seinen Zauberstab zog und rief: "Accio Zeitumkehrer..." **_

"_**Sag, mal glaubst du wirklich das das so lei-" **_

_**Wusch. Der Zeitumkehrer flog zu ihnen hinab und Sirius fing die Kette mit dem Stundenglas auf. Er konnte sich das triumphierende Grinsen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen und zeigte schön seine Zähne.**_

_**Anna's Mund war aufgeklappt... **_

"_**Wieso schaff ich das nie?" fragte sie fast schon beleidigt, weil es bei ihm geklappt hatte, aber Lilli nahm die Kette aus Sirius Hand und schlang sie um den Hals von ihnen allen dreien herum. **_

"_**Also, Leute... BEREIT?" **_

_**Beide nickten ihr zuversichtlich zu. **_

"_**Bringen wir Prongs wieder zurück wo er hingehört." **_

_**Lilli lächelte begeistert über Sirius Intusiasmus und atmete ein letztes mal tief ein bevor sie das Stundenglas 6x drehte... Es fühlte sich an als ob sie ein kleiner Strudel erfasste und um sie herum wirbelte. Es war kaum Zeit vergangen, dann hörte das ganze auf. Die drei standen dran und sahen verwirrt und zweifelnd drein. **_

"_**Hat's geklappt?" fragte Anna vorsichtig. Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie waren noch immer in der Ministeriumsabteilung, aber ob sich die Zeit zurückgedreht hatte, war eine andere Sache.**_

"_**Gehen wir," beschloss Sirius und alle gingen aus dem Raum wieder raus. **_

"_**Wart mal..." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Anna, warum legst du das Teil nicht jetzt wieder zurück?" fragte Sirius vielsagend und war sich sicher, wieder eine fantastische Idee unterbreitete zu haben als diese die Augen rollte. **_

"_**Dank DIR, weiß ich nicht mal wo's steht. Wenn ich jetzt beginne nach nen leeren Fleck zu suchen, wo es vorher stand, sind wir morgen noch da und jetzt los, Sirius... Sonst stirbt James ein zweites mal..."**_

_**Sie zog ihn mit sich und Lilli ging hinter ihnen her, bedacht darauf, von niemand wichtigem gesehen zu werden. Sie stiegen in den Aufzug, der sie wieder nach unten führte. Wieder stiegen alle möglichen Zauberer und Hexen ein, doch sie kamen gut unerkannt bis zur Halle runter. Die Uhr zeigte ihnen an dass sie es geschafft hatten. Es war 10.35Uhr. **_

"_**Also, das bedeutet ihr seit im verbotenen Wald. Sirius, weißt du noch, wo sich die Schlange befindet?"**_

"_**Sicher." **_

"_**Dann sollten wir-Au..." **_

_**Lilli hatten beide in Deckung hinter die Mauer einer Steinsäule gezogen, die die Bogen trennte.**_

"_**Frank..." flüsterte sie ihnen zu. **_

"_**Scheiße, stimmt ja, er wollte ja ins Ministerium..," grummelte Sirius auf. Alle drei lugten vorsichtig mit ihren Köpfen hervor und sahen wie er mit den anderen am Aufzug wartete. Frank war eine Gefahr. Wenn er sie hier sah, würde er sofort mißtrauisch werden, da sie eigentlich im St. Mungo sein müßten. **_

"_**Morgen Mr. Weasley." **_

"_**Morgen Frank. In der Arbeit? Solltest du nicht bei James Potter sein?" **_

"_**Ich war bisher bei ihm, mußte aber gehen um mich im Minsterium zu melden. Weißt doch wie Fudge drauf ist. Es ging ihm wieder schlechter..." **_

"_**Das hört sich nicht gut an." **_

"_**Nein, gar nicht." **_

"_**Wie gehts Anna und den anderen?" **_

"_**Schlecht. Sie machen sich riesige Sorgen. Da waren wir heilfroh dass es ihm heute Morgen besser ging und dann sowas... " **_

"_**Tragisch, wirklich tragisch. Ausgerechnet James Potter... Wenn er stirbt, dann ist der letzte der Potters tot. Das bedeutet, eine weitere reinblütige Familie stirbt aus. Hoffen wir, dass er es doch noch schafft..." **_

_**Die goldenen Gitterstäbe glitten beiseite und beide stiegen mit dem Schwarm hinein. Erst als der Aufzug abfuhr kamen die drei wieder hinter der Säule hervor, an der sie sich lässig dran gelehnt hatten, damit es den vorbeigehenden nicht auffiel, dass sie sich in Wahrheit verstecken wollten. Sirius nickte ihnen zu und sie setzten ihren Weg nach draußen fort. **_

"_**Wißt ihr was mir eben klar geworden ist?" begann Anna mit einem leicht süffisanten Lächeln. **_

"_**James ist nicht der letzte der Potters... Lilli's Baby ist es..." **_

"_**Mein ungeborenes Baby," verbesserte sie ihre Freundinn. **_

_**Anna stieg als erstes in den Kamin und grinste sie an: "Es wird alles gut gehen, Lils. Du weißt doch: Von hier gemeinsam bis zum Ende." **_

_**Sie warf das Flohpulver und rief: "Wing-Castle"**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chap 39: Mission Impossible II

_**Kurze Zeit später stiegen auch Sirius und Lilli aus dem Kamin. Sirius ging die Treppen hoch ins obere Schlafzimmer, wo er den Tarnumhang aus einer Truhe in der Ecke hervor holte. **_

"_**Lils?" fragte Anna besorgt als sie bemerkte, dass die Freundinn ganz in Gedanken versunken auf die Couch gesunken war und das Hochzeitsfoto von sich und James in die Hände nahm. Beide lachten einander auf dem Foto an und sahen nur ab und zu her bevor sie die Blicke wieder einander widmeten und sich anstrahlten. Anna setzte sich zu ihr hinab und sah sich das Foto lächelnd an. Wie gut sie sich doch noch an die Hochzeit der beiden erinnerte. **_

"_**Brauchst du irgendetwas? Ist es vielleicht zu anstrengend?" **_

_**Lilli schüttelte vehemment den Kopf und wandte ihr ihren Blick zu. **_

"_**Es ist nur... was wenn wir das Gegenmittel auch dieses mal nicht rechtzeitig bringen können... dann bin ich mit dem Baby ganz alleine. Ihn ein zweites mal sterben zu sehen, könnte ich nicht ertragen, Anna. Ich kann jetzt nicht mal den Gedanken ertragen ohne ihn zu leben. Ich liebe ihn..." **_

"_**Und er liebt dich," fügte sie zuversichtlich hinzu. **_

"_**Komm schon, Lils. Wir sind soweit gekommen, den Rest schaffen wir auch. Wär doch gelacht, wenn wir uns ausgerechnet jetzt unterkriegen lassen, oder?" **_

_**Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber ihr Mund wollte sich von der ganzen Sorge, die sie quälte nicht verziehen. **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Wenn wir es nicht schaffen... dann... Hätt ich gerne, dass... du und Sirius... euch um mein Baby kümmert..."**_

_**Anna schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihrer Freundinn um sie liebevoll in einer festen Umarmung zu drücken.**_

"_**Bestimmt nicht... denn wir werden es schaffen. Ich setzt mein Job doch nicht für nichts aufs Spiel. James wird leben... das weiß ich... und dann bekommt ihr gemeinsam euer Kind und lebt glücklich für immer und ewig. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert bis wir Voldemort tatsächlich stürzen können und dann sieht die Welt ganz anders aus." **_

"_**Okay, lasst uns gehen," sagte Sirius als er mit den Tarnumhang im Arm wieder zu ihnen herunter kam.**_

_**Die beiden Mädels lächelten sich zuversichtlich an und kamen zu ihm hinter die Couch. Lilli hatte Anna einen Augenblick angelächelt. Sie war ihr dankbar. Trotz allem, was bisher passiert war, trotz der ganzen Katastrophen, die sie zusammen hinter sich gebracht hatten, war sie immer für sie da gewesen. Sie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie Sirius und Anna bei sich hatte. In Wirklichkeit hätte sie dies alleine nicht schaffen können. Dazu fehlt ihr einfach der Mut, die Kraft, der Wille und die Angst vor dem versagen war zu schwer und schlimm. **_

"_**Es ist 10:45 Uhr. Die Zeit wird knapp Leute. Du bist ungefähr gegen viertel nach 10 vom St. Mungo abgehauen und James Todeszeitpunkt war ungefahr Halb eins. Das Serum dauert eine halbe Stunde, wenn wir Glück haben. Das bedeutet wir haben jetzt noch genau eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit um diese verdammte Schlange zu holen. Apparieren?" **_

"_**Wir haben doch nen Apparierschutz um das Schloß," erinnerte Lilli sie. **_

"_**Und Malfoy taucht erst in ner halben Stunde auf. Moony, Wormtail und Ich waren ne gute Stunde unterwegs, bevor wir auf sie trafen." **_

"_**SCHEI-Warum um Merlin's Willen muß das ganze so kompliziert sein?" **_

_**Sirius grinste auf als sie gemeinsam rausgingen. **_

"_**Wär doch langweilig, wenn wir nur hingehen müßten, uns die Schlange mit nem netten: Cool, danke, dass du sie für uns aufbewahrt hast, Malfoy, schnappen könnten,ins St. Mungo damit reißen und James sobald er das Gegengift bekommt aufwacht und sagt: Danke, Leute, Ich bin wieder gesund. Komm schon, Anna." **_

"_**Nein, aber etwas leichter wärs mir trotzdem lieber. Was man nicht alles für den besten Freund tut, damit er wieder lebendig wird..."**_

_**DER VERBOTENE WALD. **_

_**Als sie dort ankamen war es bereits 11:05 Uhr. Sirius führte sie zu dem Platz, wo Malfoy und die anderen 10 Schweinehunde auf sie gewartet hatten und zu ihrem Schock mußten sie feststellen, das sie bereits dort waren. Sirius hatte die beiden Mädels hinter einem dicken Baumstamm gezogen und den Finger auf den Mund gelegt während er eindringlich PSCHSCH zu ihnen zischte. Er nahm den Tarnumhang heraus und legte ihn über alle drei damit sie vollständig verdeckt waren. **_

"_**Er wartet schon auf euch," bemerkte Lilli überrascht. **_

"_**Ja, und er hat die Schlange in seinen Händen," flüsterte Sirius als sie näher heran gingen. **_

"_**Was glaubst du wann Black kommt und OB er überhaupt kommt?" begann einer der Todesser, eindeutig Crabbe, der wiedermal ne Frage stellte, die Malfoy offenbar schon tausend mal beantwortet hatte, denn Gefragte Person rollte genervt mit den Augen und verzog wütend den Mund. **_

"_**Mensch, Crabbe, das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Er wird auftauchen... Er will die Schlange für Potter. So schlagen wir 2 mit einer Klappe. Potter wird an dem Gift verrecken und Black können wir gleich hier auf der Stelle erledigen. Schade, ich hätte gerne gesehen wie Potter durch das Gift elendlich dahin rafft. Stattdessen liegt er im St. Mungo. Na gut, mann kann nicht alles haben." **_

"_**Wird er nicht mit seinen doofen Freunden kommen?" sprach ein anderer Todesser, eindeutig Goyle, der solch primitive Ausdrücke verwandt. **_

"_**Wenn nennst du hier doof, du Kieselsteingehirn," grummelte Sirius leise auf. **_

"_**Ja und noch was... tötet Black nicht... Ich will das erledigen... Ich will in seine blöde Fratze sehen, wenn er stirbt und dann werde ich ihm mit Genugtuung erzählen... dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn und seinen besten Freund verraten hat... Ist das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals. Diejenigen, denen er am meisten vertraut, verraten ihn... Das ist der Grund, warum nur Narren, auf der guten Seite kämpfen. Einer von ihnen bestitz immer ein dunkles Herz." **_

_**Sirius, Anna und Lilli war fast das Herz stehen geblieben als sie das hörten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Anna griff sofort nach Sirius Hand, der seinen Blick zu ihr wandte und sah, dass sie nur verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. **_

"_**Glaub ihm nicht," flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit flehenden Ausdruck in ihren tiefschwarzen Augen an.**_

"_**Malfoy labert doch nur Bullshit daher." **_

"_**Er weiß doch gar nicht dass wir hier sind, Anna." **_

"_**Glaub ihn trotzdem nicht. Er will doch nur Zwietrach sähen, wie schon in Hogwarts." **_

_**Und obwohl Anna auf ihn einredete, spürte Sirius, dass Malfoy Recht hatte. Einer von ihnen war zum Verräter geworden. Woher hätte Malfoy sonst gewußt, dass sie in den verbotenen Wald gingen? Frank? Moony? Wormtail? Oder gar Alice oder Anna? Wer von seinen besten Freunden wollte seinen und James tot? Er wollte es selbst nicht glauben, aber er spürte einfach dass es wahr war. Wie sonst hätte sovieles in der letzten Zeit schief laufen können? Wie hätte James sonst so von Voldemort gefoltert werden können, wo sie ihre Pläne doch immer gut mit Dumbledore durchgesprochen hatten. Eigentlich konnte nichts falsch laufen, es seidenn... einer von ihnen gab geheime Informationen weiter, einer von ihnen war der Verräter... Aber Anna? Er liebte und vertraute ihr. Sie war auch bei James geblieben und sie war seine beste Freundinn. Er traute ihr den Verrät nicht zu, zumal sie jetzt sogar mithalf, James ins Leben zurückzuholen... aber... Anna hatte schon immer eine dunkle, geheimnisvolle Aura an sich und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wußte er nie 100 auf wessen Seite sie stand... **_

"_**Achtung," flüsterte Lilli und stieß Anna und Sirius leicht an, während Malfoy und seine Todesser sich hinter den Baumstämmen versteckten. **_

"_**Nur mal so ne Frage," hörten sie Peter's Stimme quiecken. **_

"_**Wieso zaubern wir uns nicht einfach ne Schlange mit dem Serpensortia-Fluch?" **_

"_**Ja, Wormtail," erklang nun Sirius Stimme etwas näher und klarer.**_

"_**Warum sind wir nicht im St. Mungo geblieben und haben nicht einfach irgendeine Schlange gerufen. Man, alter, benutzt doch mal dein Hirn. Ne Schlange, wie Nagini brauchen wir. Kein x-beliebigies Viech." **_

"_**... tut mir leid..." **_

"_**Wie lang suchen wir eigentlich schon?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung, ne gute Stunde würd ich meinen...Hoffe, Prongs hält so lang auch durch." **_

"_**Klar tut er das. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Hey, Moony, ich glaub... ich seh einpaar..." **_

_**Sie sahen wie die drei mit gezückten Zauberstäben hergelaufen kamen und zogen ihrerseits ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. **_

"_**Wieviel Zeit?" fragte Sirius sie. **_

"_**Keine 15 Minuten mehr." **_

"_**Ich nehm an, ihr wollt das hier, wie?" fragte Malfoy und nahm die Schlange hoch, die zu Nagini's Art gehörte. **_

"_**Malfoy..." zischte Sirius böse auf. **_

"_**Na, Black, mit uns hast du nicht gerechnet, hä?" kam es von Crabbe und Sirius, Anna und Lilli verdrehten die Augen. Wie konnte ein erwachsener Mann eigentlich eine drohende Aussage so lächerlich sprechen? **_

"_**Da ich nicht denke, dass ein solches Würstchen wie du sie mir freiwillig gibt... sollten wir zum wesentlichen kommen," sagte Sirius und begann zu grinsen. **_

"_**Ja... das scheint mir auch das beste, BLACK." **_

"_**Crucio." **_

"_**Rictusempra." **_

_**Beide hatten gleichzeitig den Fluch losgeschossen und beide waren gleichzeitig zur Seite gesprungen, so dass beide Flüche daneben gingen. **_

"_**Stupor." **_

_**Peter wurde von dem Spruch getroffen und sank bewußtlos zu Boden. **_

"_**Wie kann man nur so schlecht beim duellieren sein?" fragte Anna unglaubig als sie das sah. **_

"_**Ne Fruchtfliege hält mehr aus als er, wenn man sie anstupst." **_

"_**Pertificus Totalus," hörten sie Remus Stimme und einer der Todesser klappte zusammen. **_

"_**Crucio." **_

_**Wieder konnte Sirius garlant zur Seite springen. **_

"_**Impedimenta." **_

_**Auch Malfoy war ausgewichen. **_

"_**Tarantallegra." **_

_**Ein weiterer Todesser wurde von Remus-Fluch getroffen. **_

"_**Avada Kedavra." **_

_**Lilli und Anna wollten aufschreien, als Crabbe den Fluch auf Remus losließ doch Sirius hielt beiden mit seinen Händen den Mund zu, da sein anderes Ich bereits mit **_

"_**Mobiliarbus" den Baum neben ihm bewegt hatte, so dass der Fluch den Baum zerschmetterte. **_

"_**Leute, wir haben keine Zeit mehr... in 10 Minuten ist es halb." **_

_**Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy drauf, woraufhin Anna ihn verwirrt ansah. **_

"_**Ihr könntet auch mithelfen. Ich lass gleich den Impedimenta auf ihn los. Und wenn ihn 4 aussprechen wirkt er bestimmt besser." **_

"_**Aber das ist doch unfair," stellte Lilli fest. **_

"_**Und? Hey, Lils, der Kerl ist Schuld, dass dein Ehemann vorhin gestorben ist und Anna, wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du auch noch ne Rechnung mit ihm offen? Jetzt kannst du dich rächen und wenn wir das nicht tun, geht der Kampf noch ne ganze Weile so weiter." **_

_**Lilli und Anna warfen sich kurz fragenden Blicke zu, dann begannen sie zu grinsen und zeigten ihn ebenfalls in Malfoy's Richtung. **_

"_**Impedimenta," brüllte der andere Sirius und auch Anna, Lilli und Sirius ließen den Fluch mit aller Kraft los. Malfoy riss es von seinen Beinen und er wurde regelrecht gegen den Baum gefetzt. **_

"_**Accio, Schlange," rief Anna, noch während Malfoy durch die Luft geschmettert wurde. Die Schlange wurde Malfoy aus der Hand gerissen und flog direkt zu Sirius anderem Ich rüber, der sie mit bravour auffing. **_

"_**Gut gemacht," sagte Sirius begeistert und grinste seiner Freundinn anerkennend zu.**_

"_**Ich hab sie, nichts wie weg," brüllte der andere Sirius als er mit Remus zu Peter lief und die anderen Todesser sich um Malfoy kümmerten, der geschlagen am Boden lag und irgendwelche undefinierbaren Flüche von sich grummelte. Wie sollte es auch anders sein bei 4 solch starken Flüchen.**_

"_**Enervate," sagte Remus und Peter erwachte langsam und erschöpft aus dem Schlaf. **_

"_**Los Pete, apparieren..." **_

_**Und mit einem Plopp waren alle drei verschwunden. **_

"_**Zeit?" fragte Sirius. **_

"_**12.25. Zu knapp..." **_

"_**Gehen wir." **_

_**Sie nickten und gingen weg. Als sie genug Abstand zu den Todessern hatten nahm Sirius den Tarnumhang herab und alle drei apparierten gleichfalls zum St. Mungo.Dort angekommen warfen sie sich wieder den Tarnumhang rüber und gingen ins Hospital hinein. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der Heiler die Schlange nahm und mit ihr ins Labor verschwand. James sah schlecht aus, er hatte Fieber bekommen und wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Seinen besten Freund in dieser Verfassung zu sehen, versetzte Sirius einen gewaltigen Stich ins Herz. Es war als ob er dieselben Schmerzen empfand, wie auch James sie momentan durchstehen mußte. **_

_**'Stirb nicht, Kumpel. Ein zweites mal will ich dich nicht sterben lassen. Halt durch, Prongs' **_

_**Die drei waren im Flur vor der Tür stehen geblieben um nicht zu nah bei den anderen im Zimmer zu sein.**_

"_**Ähm... Leute?" begann Anna plötzlich nachdenklich. **_

"_**Hm?" machte Sirius, da sie ihn förmlich aus seinen Gedanken rausgerissen hatte. **_

"_**Wir haben glaub ich noch ein kleines Problem." **_

"_**Klein?" **_

"_**Oder auch sehr groß..." **_

"_**Und das wäre?" **_

"_**Wie bekommen wir unsere anderen Ich's aus dem Raum von den anderen weg um ihre Position zu übernehmen? Wenn sie drinnen vor allen anderen verschwinden haben wir ein riesiges Problem oder glaubt ihr wirklich das fällt den anderen nicht auf wenn mal eben drei Freunde vor ihnen unsichtbar werden?" **_

"_**Oh-Oh," stimmte Lilli ihr zu. **_

"_**Irgendjemand ne Idee?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. **_

"_**Wie wärs wenn wir sie mit dem Accio-Spruch raus ziehen?" fragte Anna mal ganz dämlich. **_

"_**Klar, sieht ja auch überhaupt nicht auffällig aus, wenn da mal kurz drei Körper rauspurzeln, wieder herein kommen und sagen: Alles in Ordnung, nichts passiert, wollten nur mal nen Spaziergang machen," antwortete Sirius mit einer gezogenen Fratze, die Anna manchmal zur Weißglut trieb. **_

"_**Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag, dann nur her damit. ERST NACHMACHEN, DANN LÄSTERN." **_

"_**Ihr beide streitet euch ja tatsächlich ununterbrochen. Ich frag mich wie ihr bitte sehr ein Paar sein könnt, so wie ihr euch benehmt." **_

"_**Frag ich mich, auch Lils," sagte Sirius, woraufhin Anna ihm hart gegen den Arm boxte. **_

"_**Tus du nicht." **_

"_**Tu ich nicht," fügte er süffisant Lächelnd hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. **_

"_**LEUTE," sagte Lilli leicht genervt.**_

"_**Wir brauchen noch immer eine Idee, unsere drei Ich's hier aus dem Raum zu holen." **_

_**Sirius und Anna dachten angestreng nach, aber es war Lilli die schließlich eine Idee fand.**_

"_**Wie wärs... naja, mit dem Imperius-Fluch?" **_

"_**Du willst einen unverzeihlichen Fluch anwenden?" fragte Anna unglaubig. **_

"_**Anna, den Zeitumkehrer zu stehlen war doch schon verboten genug, ob wir jetzt noch nen Fluch mit dran hängen ist doch absolut egal." **_

"_**Ähm Lils, ich bin immun gegen den Imperius Fluch. Mir kann er nichts anhaben." **_

"_**Dir nichts, Anna und mir schon... Wir hetzten den Imperius-Fluch auf die beiden und die sollen dich auch mit rausnehmen. Problem gelöst!" **_

_**Sirius öffnete den Mund um wieder etwas zu erwidern, erkannte dann aber, dass sie sogar Recht hatte und schloss den Mund wieder. **_

"_**Okay, du hast gewonnen." **_

"_**Braves Hündchen." **_

_**Sie warteten ab dass der Heiler endlich mit dem Antiserium zurück kam. Die Zeit die verging, kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Zeit genug um darüber nachzudenken, was sie so eben getan hatten. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, als ob es gar nicht wirklich real war. Sie waren in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen und hatten den Zeitumkehrer geklaut, sie haben sich in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt und Malfoy zusammengeschlagen und nun waren sie hier, wo sie darauf warteten dass der verdammte Heiler doch endlich kam und James das Antiserium verabreichte, damit sie weitere Stunden um ihn bangen konnten. Was für herrliche Aussichten... **_

"_**Das Serum ist fertig," ertönte die Stimme vom Heiler, der in das Zimmer hereingeschritten war. **_

_**Alle hatten sich augenblicklich erhoben als er auf James zukam und noch mal die Stirn und den Puls fühlte. Auch Sirius, Anna und Lilli waren unter den Tarnumhang hereingekommen und hatten sich weit genug von ihnen entfernt in eine Ecke gestellt. Der Chefheiler warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige der Herztöne und pickte die Nadel in James rechten Arm rein. Er spritze den ganzen Inhalt hinein, sein Blick wanderte wieder auf die Anzeige der Herztöne. Sirius, Anna und Lilli hielten den Atem an, denn wenn der Arzt nichts sagte, dann konnte es nichts gutes bedeuten. Sein Blick schien besorgt zu sein, seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und sein Blick noch immer auf die Herztöne... es veränderte sich nichts. Alle starrten ihn regelrecht an, jeder der sich in dem Raum befand, schien das atmen vergessen zu haben. Man hörte nur noch das Piepen der Herztönte... **_

Dann atmete der Heiler erleichtert aus und wandte sich Lilli zu. 

"_**Er ist noch nicht über dem Berg, Mrs. Potter, aber das Antiserum zeigt Wirkung. Seine Herztöne haben sich stabilisiert. Das war äußerst knapp meine Herren," fügte er mit Blick auf den anderen Sirius, Remus und Peter hinzu. **_

"_**Hätten sie nur einige Minuten länger gewartet, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Sein Herz stand kurz vor einem Stillstand." **_

_**Das Atmen schienen sie noch nicht wieder erlernt zu haben. Erst als der Heiler auflachte, lösten sie sich aus der versteifen Position. **_

"_**Machen sie sich keine Sorgen... ich werde in zwei Stunden noch mal nach ihm sehen... dann sehen wir wie das Antiserum anschlägt." **_

_**Alle nickten ihm dankend zu als er das Zimmer verließ. Die andere Anna hatte den anderen Sirius in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, Remus hatte Peter tapfer mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf die Schulter geklopft und Alice hatte Lilli von hinten ihre Arme um die Schulter gelegt und sie sanft umarmt. Sirius hingegen nahm sowohl Anna als auch Lilli in die Arme und drückte beide fest. **_

"_**Es wird alles gut werden. Das hab ich im Gefühl, Mädels."**_

_**Die drei hatten sich, unter den Tarnumhang versteckt, auf ein Bett in der Nähe der Freunde niedergelassen, während alle anderen um Lilli und James herum saßen und warteten... Immer wieder warf man mal ein Blick auf die Uhr, dessen Zeiger ständig stehen geblieben zu seinen schien, oder nur einen kleinen Millimeter auf die nächste Minute rückte. Ein Blick auf James und Sirius erkannte, dass sein Freund noch immer höllische Qualen litt. Der Schweiß rann noch immer an seiner Stirn hinab, sein Körper zitterte leicht und das obwohl er warm eingewickelt war und Lilli seine Handfläche in ihrer wärmte. Sie tupfte sanft die Schweißperlen mit einem nassen Tuch von seiner Stirn ab und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. **_

"_**James..." flüsterte sie sehr leise, so dass es niemand anderer hören konnte und drückte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Hand drauf. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, verlass mich nicht, bitte. Du wirst Vater... wir bekommen ein Baby... Lass uns nicht im Stich... bitte..." **_

_**Und die Zeit verging... und verging... und verging... **_

_**Irgendwann kam mal eine Krankenschwester herein und nahm ihm etwas Blut ab, verabreichte ihm weitere Antibiotiker und verschwand dann wieder. Der Heiler kam, wie es allen erschien nen halben Tag später herein und sah sich James Verfassung noch mal an. Laut der Uhr waren tatsächlich gerade mal zwei Stunden vergangen. Es dauerte eigentlich nur 5 Minuten, bis der Heiler die Untersuchung durchgeführt hatte, aber allen kam es wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Das warten war wohl das schlimmste an allem. In dieser Zeit trug man noch Hoffnung, dass ihr Freund es vielleicht doch schaffen könnte und gleichzeitig hing die Angst über ihnen, dass er jede Sekunde aufhören könnte zu leben und von ihnen ging. Schließlich wandte sich der Chefheiler Lilli zu und lächelte zuversichtlich.**_

"_**Seine Werte haben sich stabilisiert. Sein Körper scheint das Antiserum zu vertragen. Ich denke, er wird morgen aufwachen und wieder vollkommen genesen..." **_

_**Sirius jaulte auf und nahm Anna fest in die Arme, die erleichtert aufschluchzte. Remus und Peter lächelten beide auf und auch Alice nahm Lilli fest in die Arme, die aussah, als ob sie erst jetzt nach etlichen Stunden wieder atmen konnte. **_

"_**Nichts desto trotz würde ich sie bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Das St. Mungo ist kein Hotel." **_

"_**Ähm... sicher, Lils, gehen wir?..." **_

"_**Ich bleib hier... Ich will da sein wenn er erwacht.. Bitte..." **_

_**Der Heiler sah sie zuerst pesimistisch an, aber nach weiteren Überredungskünsten von Sirius stimmte er schließlich zu, wieder Lilli, Anna und Sirius bei ihm übernachten zu lassen. Die anderen verabschiedeten sich von ihnen und würden morgen wieder kommen. Dann schlossen sie die Tür und ließen die drei mit James allein. Lilli, Anna und Sirius sahen sich unglaubig an. **_

"_**Sieh mal an, dein Wunsch ist erhört worden," flüsterte Sirius mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. **_

"_**Es geht tatsächlich auch leichter..." **_

_**Sie hatten überraschenderweise keine Probleme bekommen. Drei Stunden später, waren sie mit ihren anderen Ich's alleine im Raum gewesen als sie verschwanden. Sirius, Anna und Lilli konnten ohne Probleme ihre Plätze wieder einnehmen. Lilli hatte sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt und James Hand genommen, während Anna und Sirius sich auf ein Bett neben ihnen setzten. **_

"_**Sagt mal, wenn James aufwacht, sollen wir ihm dann erzählen was passiert ist?" fragte Anna nach einer Weile. **_

_**Die beiden Freunde sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, dann wandte Lilli ihren Blick zu James und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. **_

"_**Ich könnte ihn nie etwas verheimlichen... und ich bin heilfroh, dass er nicht gestorben ist. Ich denke... er kann es ruhig erfahren.. Ich werd's ihm schon sagen." **_

_**Beide nickten verstehend. Wenn jemand das Recht dazu hatte, dann wohl Lilli. Oder anders ausgedrückt. Wenn jemand diese Pflicht besaß, dann Lilli, schließlich war's ihre Schnapsidee gewesen. **_

"_**Da fällt mir ein, ich sollte den Zeitumkehrer zurück ins Ministerium bringen, bevor die was merken." **_

"_**Ich komm mit," sagte Sirius und beide hupften vom Bett runter. **_

"_**Ich lass meine Freundinn doch nicht allein zu den Haien rein."**_

"_**Du hasst deine Freundinn fast jeden Tag allein zu den Haien reingelassen," konterte sie frech. **_

_**Sirius legte lachend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und warf Lilli einen letzten Blick zu. **_

"_**Tja, dann, Lils, pass auf den kleinen auf. Wir sind bald zurück." **_

"_**Viel Glück, ihr beiden," rief sie ihnen zu als sie turtelnd nach draußen verschwanden. Siie wandte sich wieder James zu und sah ihn einen augenblick lang musternd an. Er schlief... ruhig und fest. Sie hätte ihn ewig so anstarren können. Er sah so friedlich aus, als ob er einen sehr schönen Traum haben würde... So schrecklich wie er eben noch in seinen Alpträumen versunken war, um so glücklicher schien er jetzt auf den Weg der Besserung zu sein. Zurück ins Licht... zurück zu ihr und dem Baby... Zu seiner Familie.**_

Lilli hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war auf dem Stuhl. Sirius und Anna waren wenig später vom Ministerium wieder zurückgekommen und stellten grinsend fest, dass Lilli ihre Hand in James eingehakt hatte. Ihr Griff war so stark, dass man meinen könnte, sie hätte Angst, dass ihn ihr jemand stehlen würde, wenn sie ihn nicht festhielt. Sirius wollte Lilli auf ein Bett tragen, aber Anna hielt ihn zurück. 

"_**Ich glaub... sie möchte lieber bei James bleiben. Lass sie da schlafen." **_

"_**Na gut... Komm." **_

_**Nachdem er Lilli eine Bettdecke über die Schulter gelegt hatte ließen sich beide vollkommen erledigt auf das Bett nebenan nieder. Sirius legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie in eine angenehm liebevolle Umarmung. Er begann ihren Nacken zu küssen, doch Anna drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn süffisant Lächelnd an. **_

"_**Du willst es hier und jetzt treiben?" fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck. **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" fragte er schelmisch grinsend.**_

"_**Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil wir uns in einem Krankenhaus befinden und unsere beiden besten Freunde keine 5 Meter neben uns liegen?" **_

"_**Prongs hat es noch nie gestört, es mit Lilli zu treiben, obwohl ich keine 5 Meter entfernt auf meinem Bett lag." **_

"_**ABER er lag in seinem Himmelbett in Hogwarts mit Vorhängen und den Silencio-Zauber um sich herum, wir nicht. Also reiß dich BITTE zusammen." **_

_**Sirius zog einen Schmollmund und blinzelte einige male mit den Augen, so dass das ganze einem bettelnden kleinen Welpen ähnelte. Anna schnaubte auf. **_

"_**Okay, Vorschlag. Du reißt dich heut Abend zusammen und dafür... tun wir's morgen und ich erfülle dir all deine Träume. Das was du dir schon immer von mir gewünscht hast..." **_

_**Sirius girnste verschmitzt. **_

"_**Alle?" **_

"_**Alle," sagte sie bestimmend und gab ihm einen sanften und doch äußerst leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sirius grinste breit. **_

"_**Gut... dann werd ich wohl warten müssen." **_

"_**Brav so..." **_

_**Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich sehr geborgen und sicher in seinen Armen. Unglaublich wie lange sie gebraucht hatten um zueinander zu finden. Anna war noch vor Sirius eingeschlafen, der ab und zu einen Blick zu James und Lilli rübergeworfen hatte. Er hatte die drei liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben bei sich. Er warf wieder einen Blick zu Anna hinab.Sie war wirklich bildhübsch und außergewöhnlich. Er kannte sie seit klein auf und doch erfuhr er jeden Tag etwas neues über sie. Sanft strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange und zog sie in eine noch engere Umarmung. **_

_**'Ich vertraue dir, Anna White. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemanden mal so lieben könnte... Auch wenn du mir oft den letzten Nerv raubst... Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein.' **_

_**Und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend schlief auch er schließlich ein.**_

_**Tock,Tock... Hm?... Tock, Tock... Hm?...Tock,Tock,Tock.. Lilli schlug langsam ihre Augenlider auf. Das helle Licht blendete sie und sie mußte blinzeln um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ihr Kopf lag auf ihrem rechten Arm auf dem Bett und ihr anderer Arm lag auf ihrem Schoss. Tock,Tock,Tock. Jemand stupste sie mit nem Finger am Kopf an. Sie hob ihn leicht auf und sah begeistert dass James sie anlächelte. Sie war sofort hellwach und fiel ihn um den Hals. **_

"_**James..." **_

_**Er lachte... sie hörte ihn Lachen. **_

"_**Gott sei Dank... Danke, danke, danke, danke..." wiederholte sie immer wieder während sie sich ganz fest an ihn drückte und er sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr. **_

"_**Hey, Lils... Ist schon gut..." **_

_**Sie hatte ihn wieder etwas losgelassen und angesehen, doch die Tränen, die konnte sie nicht mehr zurück halten. Es waren Tränen der Freude, Tränen der Erleichterung. Er war wieder da, es ging ihm gut... sie hatten es geschafft. Er war nicht tot. Sanft strich er die Träne mit dem Finger von ihrer Wange und lächelte sie an. Seine Hasselnussbraunen Augen glänzten zart und sie lächelte erleichtert zurück. Lilli war so glücklich in diesem Moment, sie hätte jeden am liebsten doppelt und dreifach umarmt. Er richtete sich mit eigener Kraft auf, während sie sich zu ihm ans Bett setzte und ihre rechte Hand in seine rechte einhackte. James warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo Sirius und Anna zusammengekuschelt auf dem Bett lagen... naja, Anna hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sirius lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt da über das gesamte Bett ausgebreitet. Anna MUSSTE sich so festhalten, da sie wohl sonst aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. Beide lachten leise auf. **_

"_**Na, wenigstens schnarcht er nicht," bemerkte James und Lilli schmiegte sich total verliebt an ihn heran. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die bauschigen Haare.**_

"_**Ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern was passiert ist, Lils. Wenn ich dir irgendwie Angst gemacht habe, dann tut es mir leid." **_

_**Doch sie nahm seine Hände und wickelte sie um ihren Bauch, wo sie ihre Hände rauf legte, als würde sie nie wieder zulassen, dass er sie los ließ. **_

"_**Ich hatte wirklich verdammte Angst... James.. aber wenn ich dir die gesamte Geschichte jetzt erzähle, dann würdest du mich für verrückt halten. Ich kann's noch gar nicht fassen, dass es geklappt hat..."**_

„_**Aha?"**_

„_**Ähm, James?"**_

"_**Lils?" **_

"_**Ich ähm... ich wollt nur noch mal sagen... dass es mir leid tut." **_

"_**Was tut dir leid?" **_

"_**Unser Streit..." **_

"_**Oh... stimmt ja... Den hatte ich schon fast vergessen." **_

"_**Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich nicht mit dir streiten möchte. Ich vertraue dir und wenn du sagst, dass nichts war, dann glaube ich dir auch. Ich liebe dich James und... das Gefühl dich zu verlieren, war... es war das schlimmste, was ich je gefühlt habe. Weil wir im Streit auseinander gegangen sind.. Ich möchte das nie wieder... Es tut mir leid." **_

"_**Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun, Lilli Evans. Ich liebe dich, mit all deinen Macken, Vorurteilen und Eifersuchtsanfällen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaub sogar... dass ich enttäuscht gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht ein wenig Eifersüchtig geworden wärst." **_

_**Wieder fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn auf das Bett hinab, so dass sie jetzt sozusagen direkt auf ihn drauf saß. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. James konnte nicht anders als aufzulachen, da Lilli ihn wie ein kleines Kind anstrahlte, dass bereit war zum spielen. **_

"_**Lils? Was machst du denn da?" **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, mein Mausi-Puh. Für immer und ewig und wenn du mir nochmal so nen Schreck einjagst, dann verspreche ich dir folge ich dir bis in die Hölle hinab und-" **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Sonnenschein... Ich liebe dich auch..." **_

_**Er zog sie sanft zu sich runter und begann sie zu küssen. Seine Küsse, wie sehr hatte sie sie vermisst, seine Nähe, seine Wärme, einfach alles... James war endlich wieder da...**_


	40. Chapter 40

HappyHerminchen: Hi Süße :) +g+ Ich glaub, ich hätts selbst auch nicht über mich gebracht, ne FF ohne James zu schreiben +g+ Du möchtes noch 61 Chaps+g+ Du kriegst noch 100 +g+ Wenn ich's schaff, sogar 150 +g+ Na, gefällt dir das:) HDL :) Dickes Bussi :)

jasey+lol+ Stimmt, Malfoy hätt ich hier noch was reinwürgen können, aber der kriegt sein Fett dann später doll ab +loool+ HDGDÜAL :) Freut mich immer wieder, dass es dir so gut gefällt :) +party+ Dickes Bussili :)

VanHelsing+g+ Jaaaaaaaah, Geplant ist noch sehr viel im Bezug auf BlackHeart/DarkBreath, aber ich hab neulich mal probiert kurz weiterzuschreiben mit DarkBreath, es wollte nicht ein gescheiter Satz rauskommen +heul+ Von daher, weiß ich nicht, wie's später ausguggt +heul+ Glaub mir, ich wünsche mir auch, dass du mein zweites Baby zu Ende lesen kannst :) Mal guggen :) Aber dass du BtF liest und es dir gefällt hilft schon sehr doll :) HDL +drückdichauchganzdolle+ Greetz :)

Here we go:

Chap 40: Lets talk about?

**_Anna hörte jemanden lachen... man versuchte jedenfalls, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen... Nun kicherte jemand... nein, mehrere... sie war eigentlich noch extrem müde, vom gestrigen Tag und hatte Müh und Not ihre Augenlider aufzuklappen. Sie hätte am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen damit es wieder dunkel wurde. Wieder kicherte und lachte man. Sie öffnete erst das eine Auge und beugte sich dann schockiert auf als sie alle Freunde da stehen sah, die ihre Hände aneinander klatschten und scherzhaft mit süßlicher Stimme brüllten: "Ach, wie süüüüüüß." _**

_**Sirius war davon gleichfalls aufgewacht und saß nun kerzengerade auf dem Bett neben Anna. **_

"_**Was? Wie? Wer? Wo? Warum?" **_

_**Lilli, Alice, James, Frank, Remus und Peter brüllten vor Lachen als die beiden rot wurden. **_

"_**Das ist die Rache vom letzten mal, Padfoot," sagte James, dessen Arme um Lilli's Hüften geschlungen waren und sie in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen hatten. Normalerweise wäre Sirius sofort auf seinen Freund gesprungen, hätte ihn zu Boden gerissen und duzende Aufheiterungszauber als Rache auf ihn gezaubert, aber angesichts der Erleichterung, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, war Sirius nur aus dem Bett gekrabbelt und hatte ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Die beiden drückten sich so fest, dass Lilli für einen Augenblick überlegte dazwischen zu gehen und James wieder zu sich zurück zu ziehen, aus Eifersucht ihn nicht mehr zurückzubekommen. **_

_**Sirius kam ihr zuvor und ließ zuerst von ihm ab. Dann sprang Anna auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Körper. **_

"_**Wie kannst du uns nur solche Angst einjagen, James..." sagte sie erleichtert und ließ langsam wieder von ihm ab. **_

_**Tatsächlich sah James jetzt putzmunter aus, als ob er nie krank gewesen wäre. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder viel mehr Farbe bekommen, er schien absolut keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben und grinste sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an. **_

"_**Sorry, Leute... Aber ich schwöre euch, ich bin nicht freiwillig in den Tiefschlaf gefallen," witzelte er, fing sich aber ein ernsten Blick von Lilli ein, die das im Gegenteil zu den grinsenden Jungs, absolut nicht komisch fand. **_

"_**Verzeihung," fügte er sofort hinzu als er ihr Gesicht sah und drückte ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Lippen. **_

"_**Na, hab ich was wichtiges verpaßt beim Schlafen?" fragte er in die Runde während sie sich auf die Betten niederließen. **_

"_**Simon Karkaroff ist tot," sagte Frank mit grimmigem Gesicht. **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Wohl von Voldemort getötet worden. Wir wissen es aber nicht genau. Wir haben ihn in sämtliche Einzelteile zerlegt gefunden." **_

_**James nickte leicht bestürzt und schluckte angewidert die Spucke hinab. Er wünschte niemanden ein solches Schicksal, aber auch er war der Meinung, dass sein ehemaliger Professor das bekam, was er verdient hatte. **_

"_**Mir tut er überhaupt nicht leid," sagte Lilli leicht wütend. **_

"_**Denkt doch nur mal daran was er alles getan hat, allein in seiner kurzen Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich mein, Leute, wir bereiten uns mit aller Mühe auf unsere Prüfung vor und der Kerl hat nichts besseres zu tun als James und mich zu verfolgen und regelrecht in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." **_

_**Alle nickten zustimmend. **_

"_**Ja, er war ein Schwein," fuhr Anna nachdenklich fort. **_

"_**Und ich denke, er hat verdient was er bekommen."**_

James hatte seiner Patentante von dem Angriff erzählt, jedoch ausgelassen, dass Lilli und er, ihr Gespräch mit seiner Mutter belauscht hatten. Swetlana war aufgebracht und schockiert darüber.

"Du hast niemanden gesehen?" fragte sie ihn eindringlich, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nur eine Stimme... ich denke, sie gehörte einem Mann. Ich weiß es aber nicht, ich hab sie zu kurz gehört."

"Es könnte also auch einer der Slytherin's sein?"

"Schon, aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Woher hätten die wissen sollen, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort im Gang sind? Es ist ja nicht so, dass Lilli und Ich ständig zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Route gehen."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Aber euch ist nichts passiert?"

"Naja, ein kleiner blauer Fleck. Nicht der Rede Wert."

"Sie haben dich aber nicht mit dem Stupor-Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt, sondern mit Chloroform."

"Ja. Ist das etwa schlecht?"

"Kann man durchaus sagen. Wäre es ein Zauber, könnte ich herausfinden was für einer. Durch das Chloroform könnten sie dir während du bewußtlos warst, noch etwas anderes angetan haben und ich weiß nicht wie ich herausfinden soll was es ist ohne dich aus Hogwarts zu einem Heiler zu bringen und Madamme Pomfrey wird es auch nicht wissen. Sie ist zwar die Schulkrankenschwester, aber keine richtige Chefheilerin. Du fühlst dich nicht anders, oder?"

"Nein?"

"Nun gut... Dann kann man nichts machen."

Trotz der Aussage bildeten sich Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn und James ahnte, dass es nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

"Swetlana? Wie geht's meinem Dad?"

"Huehn? Michael geht's einigermaßen besser. So lange er sich nicht unnötig überanstrengt wird er bald wieder vollkommen gesund sein."

"Gut."

"Du würdest ihn gerne sehen, stimmts?" fragte sie sanft und James nickte. Er vermisste seine Eltern und er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Voldemort war immerhin hinter ihnen her. Er war in Hogwarts und in Sicherheit, während seine Eltern draußen in Gefahr waren. Ein Schicksal, dass er lieber umgekehrt gesehen hätte.

"James."

Sie hatte beide Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und ihm tief in die Augen gesehen.

"Vertrau mir. Ihnen geht es gut, sie sind in Sicherheit und werden gut bewacht. Es ist zu gefährlich, sowohl für dich als auch für sie, wenn ich dich jetzt zu ihnen bringe."

"Aber warum?"

"Weil Voldemort seine Spitzel überall hat. Es ist nicht Karkaroff oder die Slytherins. James, ich denke, dass es auch jemand von deinen Freunden ist..."

"NEIN, unmöglich. Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Es ist schon schlimm genug wenn Karkaroff und Voldemort ständig solche Dinge verzählen."

"James, hör mir zu."

Sie hatte den Griff um seine Schulter verstärkt, damit ersich ihr nicht abwenden konnte.

"Es ist kein Zufall, dass er dich in seine Hände bekommen konnte. Es ist ebensowenig Zufall dass ausgerechnet Karkaroff hergeschickt wurde und schon gar kein Zufall ist es, dass du gestern Abend angegriffen wurdest und zwar NICHT von Karkaroff. Er befand sich die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer und wenn es nicht Malfoy oder ein anderer Slytherin war, dann kann nur einer von deinen Freunden in Frage kommen. Sie wußten alle, dass du und Lilli jetzt auf Streife gehen würdet."

"Das ist noch lange kein Beweis."

"James, ich weiß, du vertraust ihnen alle, aber..."

"Nein, kein Aber. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mich keiner von ihnen verraten würde. Am allerwenigsten Sirius, Lilli oder Anna. Remus und Peter vertrau ich auch voll und ganz. Wir sind Freunde seit der 1. Klasse und Frank und Alice vertrau ich auch voll und ganz. Wieso sollten sie mich auch verraten? Sie hassen Voldemort genau so wie ich."

"Schon gut, James... schon gut.." sagte sie schließlich abwinkend. Swetlana schien es aufgegeben zu haben, mit ihrem Patensohn zu diskutieren.

„Pass nur bitte trotzdem auf dich auf, ja?"

"Sicher."

Der März war eines der Monate, die man lieber aus dem Jahr streichen wollte. Ekelhaft kaltes Wetter, Regen, wenn man es nicht gebrauchen konnte, Prüfungsvorbereitungen für die UTZ'e bei einem Lehrer, den man regelrecht verabscheute und für zwei Teams: Quiddtichentscheidungsspiel. James war sich klar, dass Gryffindor gegen Rawelnclaw gewinnen MUßTE und zu allem auch noch einen großen Vorsprung erzielen sollte, da das Endspiel von Slytherin nach ihnen statt fand. Sie könnten den Sieg somit zwar vorzeitig einfahren, doch später duch Slytherin auch wieder verlieren, wenn sie Pech hatten. Somit verbrachte die Gryffindor-Quiddtichmanschaft fast jede freie Minute auf dem Rasen und ging neue Taktiken durch. Das Spiel fand Mitte März statt und endete mit einem 300 zu 50 für Gryffindor. Tatsächlich hatten Anna, Peta und Nera so gut wie noch nie zusammen gespielt und von Zickenalarm war keine Spur. Sogar die Jungs waren überrascht wie gut die Mädels miteinander harmonierten. Den Sieg konnten sie allerdings nicht wirklich unbeschwerrt genießen, denn erstens war das Spiel von Slytherin noch offen und zweitens war da immer noch VgddK bei Professor Karkaroff. James fühlte sich mittlerweile jedes mal so als ob ein Elefant seinen Kopf als Sprungbrett nutzten wollte.Er kam jedesmal mit enormen Kopfschmerzen raus und obwohl Swetlana ihm sagte, dass es von Karkaroff's Versuchen käme, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, beruhigte es ihn herzlich wenig.

"Wir sollten irgendetwas unternehmen," sagte Anna als sie aus einer weiteren Stunde VgddK heraus kamen und James sich wiedermal einige male mit der rechten Hand gegen die Stirn hämmerte.

"Oder unser lieber James hier, besitzt bald ein paar Gehirnzellen weniger."

"Weniger ist gut, der Kerl verursacht Kopfschmerzen, das ist nicht mehr normal," protestierte er sauer.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich ihn länger da raus halten kann. Ich frag mich bloß, was er damit überhaupt bezweckt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht denken könnte, dass ich ihn für den Hinterteil des Pferdes halte."

"Wir könnten in der Biblothek nachschauen ob's nicht nen Spruch gegen diese permanenten Kopfschmerzen gibt, wenn du willst?" schlug Anna vor. James nickte bittend.

"Das ist ne gute Idee."

"Aber nicht jetzt, ich muß mal Pipi machen. Kommt jemand mit?" fragte Lilli und sah Anna und Alice an. Die drei verschwanden in die nächste Mädchentoilette und ließen die Jungs draußen stehen, was sie dazu veranlasste eine Frage zu stellen, die sie sich schon immer gefragt hatten: "Wieso gehen Mädels nie allein auf die Toilette?"

"Sag mal, zwischen dir und James ist nun alles wieder in Ordnung, oder?" fragte Alice vorsichtig und Lilli nickte total glücklich. Eigentlich grinste sie schon länger wie ein Honigkuchenpferd vor sich hin.

"Nein, es ist viel besser als zuvor. Ich liebe ihn über alles und ich genieße absolut jede Sekunde mit ihm. Ich bin total froh dass er sich geändert hat, Mädels. Echt."

Lilli verschwand in die Toilettenkabine während Anna und Alice sich draußen die Hände waschten.

„Schon lustig, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihn noch letztes Jahr die Augen auskratzen wollte, wenn er nur zufällig in dieselbe Richtung wie sie ging."

"Ich freu mich für die beiden," sagte Anna und ging zum Papierspender hin.

"Hat ja lang genug zwischen ihnen gedau-..."

Stille.

"Anna?" fragte Alice verwirrt und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Was ist?"

Sie kam rüber und zog sich einige Papierhandtücher heraus als ihr Blick auf das Pergament wanderte, das an den Fliesen hing.

'Top Ten Männer der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ausgewertet von Cat Jordan.'

1.Platz: Sirius Black, weil er noch immer verboten gutaussieht, noch immer einem Körper wie ein Adonis besitzt, noch immer Augen hat, wie der süßeste Welpe der Welt und noch immer ein umwerfenden Lächeln auflegen kann, das jedes Mädchenherz zum schmelzen bringt.

2.Platz: James Potter, der zwar vergeben ist, aber aller Meinungen nach noch immer der beste beim Sex ist, und nun mit Abstand der begehrteste, vergebene Mann an der Schule ist. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er gleichfalls unglaublich hübsche Augen und einen fantastisch durchtrainierten Körper besitzt.

"Das riecht verdammt nach Ärger," sagte Alice und sah Anna mit einem gefürchteten Blick an.

"Leute," hörten sie Lilli's Stimme raus brüllen und beide zogen gleichzeitig den Zettel von der Wand ab wobei es in zwei Hälften zerrissen wurde.

"Ja?" fragten beide mit Unschuldsmiene als diese herkam und ihnen den gleichen Zettel, den sie gerade zerrissen hatten vor die Nase hielt.

"WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN SCHEISS? DASS ÜBERALL IN DER TOILETTE KLEBT?"

"Ähm... Keine Ahnung," begann Alice locker und tat so, als wüßte sie von gar nichts. Anna mußte zugeben, dass sie das Schauspielern gut konnte.

"DAS IST DAS ERGEBNIS, EINER BESCHEUERTEN UMFRAGE VON CAT JORDAN. WIESO STEHT DA DASS JAMES NOCH IMMER DER BESTE IM BETT IST?"

"Ähm, Lils, beruhige dich," bat Anna doch das ließ Lilli in ihrer kochenden Wut nicht zu.

"WAS HEIßT NOCH IMMER? BETRÜGT ER MICH ETWA?"

"Lilli. NEIN," rief Anna ihr nach, doch zu spät. Sie war wie ein Drache rausgestampft und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.

"Oh-Oh," stieß Alice aus. Beide folgten ihr sofort nach draußen wo sie gefährlich wütend auf die Jungs zuging. Alle lächelten als sie Lilli herkommen sahen, doch Anna und Alice liefen so schnell sie konnten hinterher um das schlimmste zu verhindern.

"Lilli,neeeeeiiiin," riefen beide, doch Lilli hob ohne auch nur auf die beiden zu achten ihre rechte Hand und verpaßte James, der sie bis dahin sogar sehr charmant und absolut lieb anlächelte, eine saftige, schallende Ohrfeige, die es in sich hatte.

"Du bist das größte Arschloch was mir jeh über den Weg gekommen ist. Wie konntest du mich betrügen, du mieses Stück Dreck. Von wegen Dumbledore hält es für das beste wenn wir es nicht tun. DU willst es nur nicht mit mir tun, aber wahrscheinlich hast du es hinter meinem Rücken mit der Hälfte der Mädels hier getrieben, was? ICH HASSE DICH, POTTER."

Sie wirbelte herum und stampfte noch immer kochend vor Wut davon. Als Alice und Anna bei ihnen ankamen stand James noch immer am selben Fleck und hielt sich mit der linken Hand die nun total rote Wange.

"WAS HAB ICH DENN JETZT WIEDER ANGESTELLT?" brüllte er ihr nach, aber Lilli verschwand, ohne sich noch mal zu ihm umzudrehen, hinter der Ecke.

"James... das ist ein totales Missverständnis."

"ACH JA?" brüllte er Alice an, die vor ihm zurückwich.

"NA GANZ TOLL, DANN HAB ICH DIE 4.OHRFEIGE VON IHR ALSO WEGEN EINES MISSVERSTÄNDNISES BEKOMMEN? KLASSE."

Er ging ohne auf eine Erklärung des Missverständnises zu warten, weiter, während die anderen ihm zwar folgten, jedoch keinen Mucks von sich gaben. In seinem jetzigen Zustand, könnte jeder Kommentar zum Tot führen.

Als James ins Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte ankam, fand er Lilli beleidigt vorne alleine sitzten. Er war sofort zu ihr hingegangen und hatte sich neben sie gesetzt um den Streit zu beenden. Er ertrug es nicht, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war und schon gar nicht, wenn es um ein Misverständnis ging.

"Hey, Lils, was sollte das von eben? Was hab ich getan, dass ich das verdient habe?"

"Was du getan hast? WAS DU GETAN HAST? Denk doch mal scharf nach, Potter."

"Also ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewußt."

"Ach nein?"

"Lils, was ist los?"

"Du schläfst mit anderen Mädchen hinter meinem Rücken. Da sagst du noch: Was ist los?"

"Was?" fragte dieser geschockt.

"Lils, wer hat denn so'n Scheiß verzählt?"

"Wer? Alle Mädchen der Schule behaupten noch immer, dass DU ja ach so toll im Bett wärst."

"Lils, ich weiß nicht was du gehört hast, oder was die anderen gesagt haben, aber... Ich hab seit 5 Monaten kein..."

"Ach ja? Und wieso behaupten sie dann dass du NOCH IMMER so toll im Bett wärst?"

"WER?"

"ALLE."

"Lilli, seit dem ich mit dir zusammen bin, hatte ich mit keiner anderen etwas. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Wie könnte ich, wenn DU es bist, der nicht mit mir schlafen will."

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Binns den Klassenraum und begann wieder seine Geschichten runterzulesen ohne auf seine Schüler zu achten. James mußte sich wieder zu Sirius, Remus und Peter nach hinten setzten und Anna und Alice hatten bei Lilli platz genommen, die sichtlich zornig kein Wort mit ihren Freundinnen sprechen wollte.

Doing. Wieder traf ein Papierknäuel Anna's Kopf und sie sah mit einem vernichtenden Blick nach hinten, wo Sirius ihr zuwinkte. War irgendwie klar, dass der Fetzten von ihm kam.

Was war das für ein Missverständnis? Warum hat Lilli Prongs ne vierte Ohrfeige verpaßt?

Das ist alles total blöd gelaufen.

Was denn?

Du weißt doch noch von der Umfrage, die wir Mädels jedes Jahr machen.

Ja.

Du weißt dass du auch dieses Jahr auf Platz 1 stehst?"

So? Geil

Und James steht gleich nach dir

Und? Was ist daran so schlimm? Lilli sollte sich doch freuen mit dem 2. bestaussehendsten der gesamten Schule zu gehen.

Wenn das nur so drin stehen würde. Cat hat totalen Mist gemacht, man. Sie hat bei James nicht nur hingeschrieben dass er gut aussieht, sondern auch dass er der beste im Bett war und noch immer IST.  
Sirius laß sich den Zettel durch und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Professor Binns und die gesamte Klasse sah ihn an, doch er winkte nur breit grinsend ab.

"Verzeihung, Professor. Fahren sie bitte fort..."

Der Lehrer tat, wie ihm geheißen und Sirius schrieb zurück.

Und deswegen ist Lilli ausgeflippt?

Sie glaubt, dass James hinter ihrem Rücken was hatte, weil es auf den Ergebnissen steht: WEIL ER NOCH IMMER DER BESTE IM BETT IST. Aber das ist einfach weil auf der Umfrage stand: Wer ist der beste im Bett? Und James hatte bei den Ergebnissen offenbar vorn gelegen und daher hat Cat das eben blöde hingeschrieben. Ich wollts Lilli ja erklären, aber da hatte sie ihm schon eine geknallt.

Und was für eine. Seine Backe hat die Farbe einer Chilibohne.

Ist er arg sauer?

Sirius warf einen Blick zu seinem Freund, der vor sich hinschnaubte.

Ich denke, er würde ihr verzeihen, wenn sie sich entschuldigt. Er liebt Lilli."

Dann werd ich's ihr mal erklären

Sie wandte sich Lilli zu und tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

"WAS?" grummelte diese böse.

"Lils, Ich glaub, du hast da etwas echt missverstanden..."

Während Anna sprach wurde Lilli immer kleiner und immer kleiner und ihr Ausdruck hatte sich von Ich-Bring-Ihn-Jeden-Augenblick-Um über Das-verwirrt-Mich-jetzt-doch-sehr bis hinzu Oh-Shit, ich dumme Kuh verändert.

Sie blickte sofort hinter und versuchte mit James Augenkontakt zu bekommen. Der war jedoch längst mit dem Kopf in seine Hände gefallen und schlief. Lilli konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass der Unterricht vorbei war und Binns alle endlich gehen ließ. Sie war sofort aufgestanden und zu James rübergerannt. Sirius hatte seinen Kumpel gerade erst geweckt, da stürzte Lilli ihn um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich.

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und das meinte sie auch so.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich, James. Es tut mir wirklich wirklich wirklich sehr leid."

Da Zaubereigeschichte, die letzte Stunde an dem Tag war, beschlossen die beiden zur Aussprache ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. Es war zwar doch noch sehr kalt, doch mit einem warmen Umhang konnte man die frische Luft durchaus genießen. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam ans Ufer hin um zu reden. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt standen Sirius, Anna,Remus, Peter, Alice und Frank hinter einem Baum versteckt und bespitzelten sie.

Lilli hatte James die ganze Geschichte erzählt und als sie geendet hatte, bekam dieser ein süffisantes Lächeln.

"Du dachtest... ich hätte hinter deinem Rücken mit lauter verschiedenen Mädels geschlafen, weil das ein Ergebnis einer Umfrage sagt, ja?"

Sie nickte beschämt und wagte es gar nicht irgendwie zu lächeln. Es tat ihr so verdammt Leid, dass sie ihn verdächtigt hatte. James wurde wieder ernst und blickte zum Wasser hinaus.

"Schade, ich dachte, nach all dem was wir zusammen schon durchgemacht haben, würdest du mich kennen..."

"Es tut mir leid, James... wirklich... Ich... Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Trottel. Ich... Ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren, weißt du. Ich mein... ich liebe dich und der Gedanke, dass du mich nicht liebst, sondern nur benutzt hat mich einfach verrückt gemacht."

"..."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern blickte weiter sehr nachdenklich die Ländereien an.

"Sieht gar nicht gut aus," flüsterte Anna ihnen zu, während sie noch immer alle regelrecht das Pärchen am Ufer neugierig anstarrten.

"Was hat er gesagt?" quieckte Peter, der kaum was verstand.

"Gar nichts und das bedeutet bei Prongs nie was gutes," flüsterte Sirius zurück.

"James, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und es... es tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich Leid. Ich bin ausgeflippt bei dem Gedanken, dass dich eine andere haben könnte..."

James sah zu ihr rüber und machte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht. Lilli trat näher und versuchte ihm tief und ehrlich in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen hatten einen wirklich leidenden Ausdruck angenommen, der sie fast schon anflehte.

"James, wo soviel Eifersucht ist, da ist auch sehr sehr sehr viel Liebe..."

"Ich hab mich für dich gebessert, Lilli. Ich weiß dass ich früher Fehler gemacht habe, die dich auf die Palme gebracht haben aber ich hab mich gebessert. Ich vertraue dir... wo ist dein Vertrauen in mich?"

"Ich verspreche dir mich zu bessern. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, dir zu zeigen, wieviel du mir bedeutest und ich werds tun. Gibst du mir noch eine Chance?"

James sagte wieder nichts.

"Das ist gar nicht gut, Leute," sagte Sirius und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

„Wenn Prongs nicht spricht, dann ist er wirklich verdammt böse."

"James?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Lilli. Ich weiß wirklich nicht."

"Ich... ich verstehe... Ich habs nicht anders verdient..."

Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, obwohl sie es mit aller Kraft verhindern wollte. Das war nicht fair, aber es war ihre eigene Schuld. Wieso mußte sie auch so ausflippen und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen? Klar, dass er dieses mal nicht darüber hinwegsehen konnte. Es war ihre 4. und sogar unberechtigte Ohrfeige. Und offensichtlich war dies die gerechte Strafe für ihr blödes Temperament, dass sie nicht im Zaum halten konnte.

"Dann... werde ich... dich jetzt nicht mehr belästigen. Ich gehe..."

Den Freunden fiel die Kinnlade runter als sie feststellten, dass die beiden sich eben tatsächlich getrennt hatten bis James Lilli's Hand festhielt und sie lachend zu sich zurück zog.

"Das war nur ein Scherz, Lilli."

Er hatte sie angelächelt und mit der anderen Hand ihre Träne sanft vom Augenrand weggestrichen.

"Ich wollt dich nur ein wenig schmollen lassen, damit du verstehst, was ich 3 lange Jahre gefühlt habe... Natürlich verzeih ich dir, mein Sonnenschein. Ich liebe dich und auch deine kleinen Macken..."

Sie begann zu lächeln, als sie seine Worte verstand und lachte erleichtert auf. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, fing sich aber augenblicklich wieder einen sanften Faustschlag von ihr gegen seine Schulter ein.

"Ich hatte echt Angst, ey," fauchte sie ihn an, begann aber augenblicklich wieder zu lächeln, als er weiter lachte.

"Hey, ich wollt euch nur nen Schreck versetzten und das hab ich sogar geschafft, STIMMTS LEUTE?"

Lilli blickte verwirrt hinter sich und sah die Freunde einer nach dem anderen hinter dem Baum hervorkommen und unschuldig herwinken.

"Ich liebe dich, Lils. Ich würde dich für nichts und niemanden weggeben. Niemals..."

"Danke..." flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie sich zu ihm hochbeugte und sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

"Wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen," sagte Anna lachend und wandte sich den Freunden zu.

"Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen und nen Zauberspruch für James Kopfschmerzen suchen."

"Na, dann, viel Spaß," sagte Alice, nahm Frank's Hand und zog ihn von den Freunden weg. Anna sah ihnen mit bösem Blick nach.

"Sie ist ein unglaublich faules Ei," bemerkte Anna grummelnd, woraufhin sich die 4 Freunde alleine in die Bibliothek aufmachten um nach nen passenden Zauberspruch zu suchen. Sie gingen alle Bücher der Heilmedizin durch, wobei Peter immer dumme Vorschläge gab wie, den "schwarzenAugenTrank". Als Sirius sich die Wirkung durchlas verpaßte er ihm einen leichten Stoss gegen den Hinterkopf.

"Wenn Prongs den Trank trinkt, läuft er nen ganzen Tag lang mit schwarzen Augen rum, was bringt ihm das, Wormtail?"

"Oh..." war alles was dieser dazu sagen konnte und wurde dabei puterrot im Gesicht.

Während sich die Maurauder bemühten einen Anti-Kopfschmerzzauber für James zu finden, fand Anna etwas unerwartetes. Sie saß dran und hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, weil Sirius sich mal wieder über Peter lustig machte, als sich die Seite ihres Buches wieder von selbst umdrehte... Kein Windzug, niemand fremdes, der etwas getan hätte. Es schlug sich ganz von alleine um.

'Den Geist der lebenden Person rufen, um zu sprechen (nicht gefährlich)' las sie in Gedanken... Und das erste was ihr einfiel, war ihre Mutter. Nachdem James ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie noch leben würde, hatte sie es ganz gut verdrängen können... Aber jetzt... in den letzten Tagen, hatte sie wieder an sie denken müssen. An ihre Mutter, von der sie glaubte, dass sie sie umgebracht hätte. Sie sah auf und erkannte, dass die Maurauder noch immer miteinander herumblödelten, also nahm sie Pergament und Feder her und schrieb den Spruch ab. Sie gingen mit leeren Händen aus der Bibliothek raus, da das beste was sie fanden ein Spruch gegen Pickeln war.

Kopfschmerzen schien offenbar etwas gern gesehenes in der Zaubererwelt zu sein, oder es ist einfach noch keiner darauf gekommen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Remus verabschiedete sich auf halbem Wege von ihnen. Er hätte noch eine Verabredung

Als die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen fanden sie James und Lilli knutschend auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Die hatten sich eindeutig wieder versöhnt.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sirius und grinste sie vielsagend an, als sie seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich in den Jungenschlafsaal rauf zerrte.

"Was zum..." fluchte er als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe."

"Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" fragte er amüsiert.

"Noch nichts... aber... ich brauch trotzdem deine Hilfe? Ich glaub mit mir stimmt was nicht."

"Das merkst du erst jetzt?"

"Ich meins ernst. Mit mir stimmt was nicht... das ist schon das zweite mal... Weißt du noch wegen dem Muttrank, damals? Wir haben eigentlich diesen Findungs-Trank bei Professor Jaivenko durchgenommen und plötzlich blättert sich die Seite um. Ohne dass der Wind geweht hätte, oder sonst was und eben in der Bibliothek wieder."

"...?"

"Es ist ein Spruch... um... um den Geist meiner Mutter herzurufen, damit ich mit ihr sprechen kann."

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" brüllte Sirius aufgebracht.

"Du weißt schon dass deine Mutter zu Voldemorts Deatheatern gehört und dass sie deinen besten Freund ne Narbe den gesamten Rücken entlang verpaßt hat?"

"Ja... und... ich will wissen warum."

"Warum? Weil sie ne sadistin ist und Gefallen an den dunklen Künsten hat, fertig. Was gibts da noch zu fragen?"

"Mensch, Sirius. Ich hab sie umgebracht. Ich schwöre dir, ich hab gesehen wie sie starb... Ich muss einfach wissen, warum es anders ist. Warum sie noch lebt."

"Als ob sie dir das wirklich beantwortet."

"BITTEEE. Den Zauber müssen zwei aussprechen, sonst bringts nichts. BITTEEE. Ich will nur mit ihr sprechen... BITTEEE... Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Es wird nur ihr Geist hier sein. BITTEEE..."

Warum zum Henker konnte er ihr eigentlich NIE eine Bitte abschlagen?

"Danke," sagte sie und umarmte ihn ganz ganz fest als sie seinen Ausdruck verstand.

Sie stellte die vier Kerzen im Kreis auf, während er die Tür verschloss. Dann zündete sie sie an und beide stellten sich um den Kreis herum. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Kreis hinein und nachdem beide einmal tief ein und aus geatmet hatten, sprachen sie den Zauberspruch gleichzeitig aus. Es blitzte einmal in dem Kreis auf und es verteilte sich ein rosaner Rauch im gesamten Raum. Sirius und Anna padelten ein paar mal mit den Händen um wieder freie Sicht zu bekommen.

"Und?" fragte Anna als sie sich umsah. "Hats funktioniert?"


	41. Chapter 41

**_Jasey_**: Die Kopfschmerzen+g+ Nah, die kommen doch von dem lieben Karkaroff, der gewaltsam versucht sich in James Hirn einzuklingen +g+ Schön, dass es dir noch gefällt +g+ Geb mir bei der Überarbeitung auch Mühe +nicknick+ Da das Forum heute wohl net funktioniert, kriegst die Pn heut Abend, yup? HDGDÜAL :) Dickes Bussili +knuddel+

**_VanHelsing:_** Jaaaaaaaah, ne ganz miese Schreibblockade :( Ich hass sowas, weil's beim Schreiben einfach stört. Hab echt Panik, dass ich in DarkBreath/BlackHeart net mehr rein komme +heul+ Aber dass du mir versprichst dazu sein, bedeutet mir wahnsinnig viel :) Danke :) +knuddel+ Offensichtlich kann man den Geist eines lebenden rufen +lol+ Ich handle grad nach dem Prinzip: Zauberei macht alles möglich +g+ Drückdichauchganzoll :) HDAGDÜAL :) Sweet Greetz Back :)

Here we Go:

Chap 41: Alles in Reimen, bitte +ggg+ oder Fataler Fehler

"Hats funktioniert?" fragte Anna und sah sich im Schlafsaal um.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, wir haben nur nen netten Rauch kreiirt," antwortete er und sah sich wie sie auch merkwürdig um. Irgendwas war geschehen, das wußten sie, nur was?

"Ich fühl mich komisch," sagte sie nach einer Weile.

"Ist das logisch?" antwortete Sirius daraufhin und verzog nachdenklich die rechte Augenbraue.

"Wohl eher nicht," sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Was für ein Mist," antwortete Sirius wieder und diesmal verzogen beide verwirrt die Augenbraue.

"Wieso um Merlin's Willen remist du?"

"Keine Ahnung, merke nicht das ich das tu."

"Hab ich mit dem Zauberspruch etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Hätts doch besser vorher nachgedacht?"

"Vielleicht mußt ja nur du in Reimen sprechen."

"In dem Fall werde ich mich noch an dir rächen," sagte er breit grinsend und blickte äußerst sarkastisch drein.

"Lass uns mal nach den anderen sehen."

"Ich werd nach dir gehen."

Anna stand mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend auf und ging mit Sirius hinab. Irgendwie hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass es wirklich alle erwischt hatte.

"Ich hoffe dass der Zauber nur dich befallen hat, bei dem ganzen Krach und ich schnell einen Weg finde ihn aufzuheben."

"Gut, du hast meinen Segen."

"Wie fantastisch."

"Und dramatisch."

"Hör auf zu reimen."

"Dann müsstest du den Zauber von mir reisen."

"Argh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

"Ich denke, ich hätte gern Sahnewein."

"Halt die Klappe, Sirius."

"Oder auch etwas Schockoladenmus."

"Denkst du die ganze Zeit eigentlich nur ans Essen?"

"Ich kann es jedenfalls nicht vergessen."

Anna konnte nicht anders, als die Augen dabei zu rollen. Wenn's schon so nervig begann, wie schlimm mußte es dann erst noch werden? Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen knutschten James und Lilli noch immer herum. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht bemerken würden und setzte sich mit Sirius zu ihnen dazu.

"Hey, ihr Turteltauben," grüßte sie sie und lächelte unschuldig.

„In nem Haufen," fügte Sirius unweigerlich dazu und verzog danach miesgelaunt das Gesicht, nicht ohne Anna einen tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Diese wandte sich wieder an James und Lilli.

"Nur ne Frage, fühlt ihr euch irgendwie... anders... als üblich?"

"Eigentlich nich..." antwortete Lilli verwirrt, schien allerdings selber zu bemerken, dass sie das t verschluckt hatte und das eigentlich gar nicht bezwecken wollte.

"Wieso sollten wir?" fragte James neugierig.

"Ich fühl mich jedenfalls wie ein Tier."

"Dich hat niemand gefragt, Sirius," sagte Anna und versetzte ihm einen scharfen Blick.

"Jetzt red doch keinen Stuss..." sagte James und bemerkte gleichfalls schockiert, dass er etwas sagte, was er gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

"Anna, was hast du gemacht?" fragte Lilli aufgebracht.

"Einen Zauberspruch falsch gesacht," gestand sie schuldig und versuchte alle möglichst entschuldigend anzublicken.

"Ich versteh das nicht, wieso reden wir jetzt alle ein Reimen?"

"Da konnte jemand der Versuchung der Zauberei nicht verneinen?"

"Ich find das nicht lustig, Sirius," grummelte Anna als sie sah, dass er sie dämlich angrinste.

"Aber Ich tus."

"Merlin, Anna, was hast du getan, dass Ich jetzt so'n Scheiß reden muss?"

"Das würd ich auch gern wissen, ohne Stuss," gestand sie ihnen und fühlte sich nun genau so klein wie eine Ameise auf dem Boden, kurz vor dem zertrampelt werden. Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo noch einige andere Gryffindors saßen und sich unterhielten... glücklicherweise normal. Sie begriff, das offenbar nur die in Reimen sprechen mußten, die sie ansprach, somit beschloss sie, die anderen möglichst zu meiden.

Anna hatte ihn den Zauber gezeigt, den sie versucht hatte und der offensichtlich absolut falsch gelaufen war.

"Wo hast du ihn her?" fragte Lilli nach dem sie ihn sich wie James auch durchgelesen hatte.

"Der Raum ist meines Wissens leer," fügte James dazu. Damit wollte er ihr auf milde Weise zu verstehen geben, dass hier niemand sonst anwesend war.

"Den Zweck hat er also nicht erfüllt, sondern uns eher zerknüllt," sagte Sirius und grinste weiter in die Runde. Er schien der einzige der vieren zu sein, dem das Reimen offenbar sogar Spaß bereitete.

"Der Spruch sollte dir den Geist deiner Mutter geben?" stellte James aufgebracht fest.

"Ich wollte wirklich nur mit ihr reden," erklärte Anna ihm, doch ihr bester Freund schien kurz vor der Explosion zu sein.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie mit dir spricht? Und nicht eher sofort ersticht? So wie bei mir und das ganze nur aus Gier."

Eins mußten ihm die Freunde lassen. James konnte sogar in Reimen perfekt wütend schreien.

"Sie ist trotz allem meine Mutter und hat mich auf die Welt gebracht,"

"Na, dann gute Nacht..." kommentierte Sirius von sich aus und wieder sahen ihn alle mit einem unglaubigen Gesicht an, den er wiedermal mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen trat.

"Ich muß das tun oder sonst kann keiner von uns ruhn! Es ist ein muss, dass ich rede solch einen Stuss."

"Wie perfekt," brummte Anna böse woraufhin er noch immer heiter erwiderte.

"Erst jetzt gecheckt?"

"Anna, wo hast du den Zauberspruch gefunden?"

"In der Bibliothek, aber erst nach etlichen Stunden," gestand diese wieder etwas kleinlaut als James sich ihr zuwandte.

"Na, bravo," sagte Lilli sauer.

"Ich glaub, ich muß mal aufs Klo," fuhr Sirius dazwischen und wollte grad abhauen als ihn James zurück zog.

"Du mußt nicht wirklich!"

"Doch, natürlich. Glaubst ich sags sowas aus Lust?"

"Das ist mir total Wurst. Geh zu."

"Was glaubst du was ich jetzt tu?"

James ließ seinen Freund los, damit dieser aus dem Raum kurz mal ins Bad gehen konnte. Anna sah die beiden peinlich berührt an.

"James, es tut mir leid. Das hatte wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun."

"Das haut mich nicht gerade von den Schuhn."

"Ich wollte nur einige Dinge von ihr erfahren."

"Was zum Beispiel sollte sie dir sagen?"

"Warum sie zum Beispiel nicht tot is, denn vor der Antwort hab ich Schiss. Ich hab das Gefühl als ob es etwas mit mir zu tun hat, und ich muss wissen wat?"

"Hast du keine Angst davor ihr zu begegnen, es könnte dann Flüche regnen."

"Nein, der Spruch hätte es nicht zugelassen... wirst du mich jetzt dafür hassen?"

James sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an, dann schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf.

"Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber du darfst deswegen nicht aufhören zu sehen."

"Das tu ich nicht, aus meiner Sicht."

"Dann ists ja gut.Um das zu tun, brauchst du schon sehr viel Mut."

Anna lächelte ihn positiv überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, was das für James hätte bedeuten können, wenn ihre Mutter tatsächlich hier aufgetaucht wäre und sie war froh, dass er bei ihr über soviel Dämlichkeit hinwegsehen konnte.

"Ähm... und was jetzt, Leute?"

"Wir sollten den Spruch auflösen, am besten noch Heute."

"Bevor jemand etwas merkt," stimmte Lilli James zu.

"Uns uns bei lebendigem Leibe verzerrt," sagte James kopfschüttelnd.

Nachdem Sirius wieder aus dem Bad heraus kam, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Bibliothek zurück, trafen aber dummer Weise mitten auf dem Weg ausgerechnet auf Malfoy und seine Bande. Lilli hatte James festgehalten, da sie bereits ahnte, dass er sich auf Malfoy stürzen würde, sobald dieser einen falschen Kommentar von sich gab.

"Hey, Hirschbraten, weißt du was?"

James schnaubte abfällig, während Lilli seine Hand noch fester drückte. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war, dass Malfoy merkte, was mit ihnen abging.

"Das Quidditchspiel nächsten Monat gegen diese Hufflepuff-Versager, werden wir absichtlich so gewinnen, dass Gleichstand zwischen euch und uns herrschen wird. Freu dich auf ein bombastisches Endspiel gegen uns. Hals-und Beinbruch kann man da nur sagen."

Lilli spürte wie sich James von ihr lösen wollte, doch sie streckte nun die andere Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn kopfschüttelnd von Malfoy's Richtung weg.

'Tus nicht' flehten ihre Augen ihn an und James mußte sich wirklich verdammt zusammen reißen um Malfoy nicht doch noch an die Kehle zu springen.

"Ah, hat das Schlammblut aus dir ein Weichei gemacht, Pot-."

"Furunk-"

"Nein."

Anna hatte Sirius Zauberstab runtergezogen, bevor dieser den Spruch zu ende sprechen konnte und gab Lilli einen Blick. Die Beiden Mädels zogen beide Jungs mit sich vom Gang weg zur Bibliothek, nicht ohne das Malfoy einen weiteren Kommentar ablies, den sie zum Glück nicht wirklich verstanden hatten. In der Bibliothek angekommen hätte James am liebsten tausend Flüche nach hinten losgelassen, wenn er nicht der Überzeugung gewesen wäre, dass er gar keine kannte, die sich einander reimten.

"Was denkt sich dieser Einfallspinsel, dabei?"

"Den trabb ich gleich eine nei," reimte Sirius gleichfalls aufgebracht.

"Beruhigt euch, Männer," sagte Anna während sie mit Lilli begonnen hatte nach dem Buch zu suchen.

"Er ist eben nicht ein Renner."

"Der tut das doch nur aus Eifersucht," fuhr Lilli fort, während sie durch die Reihen spazierte und nach dem Buch suchte.

"Bei der Umfrage war er nämlich keine Wucht."

Anna verlor bald die Hoffnung das Buch jeh wieder zu finden. Es waren einfach zuviele und sie wußte nicht mehr wo sie es herausgekramt oder wo Madamme Pince es wieder hineingesteckt haben könnte.

"Es war mehr sowas wie... Magie, die mir den Zauber zeigte," sagte Anna.

"Und nach welcher Reihe?" fragte James genervt, nachdem sie sich dumm und dämlich gesucht hatten und noch immer nichts fanden.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Komm schon, Anna, du kleiner Wicht."

"Sirius, unterlass deine dummen Kommentare endlich."

"Gut, aber du beweg dich."

"Ich tu permanent nichts anderes, du Nervensäge."

"Wärs dir lieber wenn ich Gehe?"

"Du machst mich verrückt."

"Was für ein Glück. Ich dachte schon mein Charm wäre an dir vorbeigezogen."

"Wie'n Kartoffelsack ist er verflogen."

"Das ist doch glatt gelogen."

"Ich trabb dir gleich in den Hoden."

"Oh-Oh, Ich wußte, dass du den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken tust."

"Hör auf meine Wörter umzudrehen... hust."

Alle drei sahen Anna mit verwirrtem Blick an, die lediglich genervt die Augen rollte.

"Sonst wärs kein Reim, ey."

"O-kay," sagte James ganz langsam.

"Hört nur bitte auf mit dem Streit."

"Ich hab das Gefühl es ist bis dahin noch weit," bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch und warf seinem Freund einen Zwinker zu.

"Wir müssen schnell den Zaberspruch finden," sagte Lilli krampfhaft suchend.

"Ja, bevor wir auch noch anfangen miteinander zu ringen," stimmte Sirius ihr zu, wieder kurz vor dem Lachen und auch James wurde von seiner Heiterkeit angesteckt und mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Situation war ja eigentlich todernst, aber Sirius schien das einfach köstlich zu amüsieren.

"Wieso versuchst du nicht einfach mit dem Accio-Spruch?" fragte Lilli nach ner Weile.

"Soll sie etwa sagen Accio-Zauberbuch?"

Tatsächlich hatte Sirius den Zauberstab hochgehalten und den Spruch gesagt. Das riesige Buch in dem sie vorhin nach einen passenden Kopfschmerzspruch gesucht hatten, flog in hohem Bogen aus dem Regal zu ihnen hinab und direkt auf sie zu. Alle vier sprangen zur Seite um nicht von dem Buch erschlagen zu werden, welches dann mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufschlug.

"Was sollte denn das?" fragte Anna ihn schockiert.

"Bist du denn aus Glas? Das war keine Absicht."

"Ach! Tatsächlich?" fragte sie ihn zweifelnd und starrte ihn grimmig an, bis ihr Blick aufs Buch fiel.

"Das ist ja das Buch!"

"Uhhhh, mit nem üblen Geruch," stellte Sirius fest und vezog das Gesicht.

Anna nahm es in die Hand und suchte nach der Seite. Sie wußte noch ungefähr wo sie den Spruch gefunden hatte und tatsächlich fand sie ihn wieder.

"Da ist er ja," jubelte sie erleichtert auf.

Alle drei beugten sich zu ihr hinab und lasen ihn durch.

"Awah," stieß Sirius amüsiert auf.

"Du bist ab der zweiten Zeile runtergerutscht."

"Was für ein Pfusch," stimmte James in Sirius Grinsen mit ein.

"Jetzt, lasst sie in Ruhe, bevor ich euch noch was antue," sagte Lilli und blickte nun gleichfalls grinsend auf. Langsam fand auch sie Gefallen an der Reimerei.

"Hier steht drinn, wie man den Zauber auflösen kann," sagte Anna ohne auf die drei Spaßvögel zu achten, die neben ihr wie drei grinsende Clowns dran standen.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach: "Enervate..."

Stille. Alle vier warfen sich nun fragende Blicke zu.

"Haben wir es geschafft?" fragte die junge Hexe unsicher in die Runde.

"Vielleicht gehts erst über Nacht?" antwortete Sirius wieder im Reim und Anna stieß schon mit dem Bein gegen das Tischbein als er auflachte.

"War'n Witz, White. Es hat geklappt... Ich hab aus freien Willen sprechen können. Wollt dich nur auf'n Arm nehmen."

"Black, du linke Bazille, wenn ich dich erwische."

"Fang mich doch, White, du rechte Bakterie."

Promt raste Sirius aus der Bibiliothek mit einer fuchsteufelswilden Anna hinter sich herrennen. Lilli und James warfen sich zuerst überraschte Blicke zu, dann brachen sie in brüllendes Lachen aus. Dafür wurden sie allerdings von Madamme Pince getadelt.

"Das hier ist eine Bibliothek, kein Rummelplatz, raus, raus, raus."

Anna hatte Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Fänge bekommen und ihn auf die nächste Couch gedrückt. Sie hatte den Furunkulus-Spruch auf ihn losgelassen, doch das störte ihn herzlich wenig. Er kratze sich dann eben während er brüllend laut weiter lachte. Anna störte das ungemein, aber er fand das noch viel lustiger, wenn er nur ihr wütendes Gesicht sah.

"Na, da hat sich Anna aber schnell getröstet."

Beide erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung und blickten zur Seite, wo Remus gerade mit Peta Watson hereingekommen war und zu allem Schreck, hatte er ihre Hand in seiner gehalten. Remus war das sichtlich unangenehm und er wurde leicht rot, während er den Kamin hinter seinen Freunden anstarrte, statt sie selbst.

"Ihr beide wart von Anfang an die falsche Besetzung," sagte Peta mit einem triumphierenden Ton in der Stimme, den wiedermal nur Anna raus hörte. Die Jungs hatten absolut gar nichts bemerkt, denn Sirius blödelte munter drauf los.

"Anna und Ich? Peta, ich bin der bestaussehendste Kerl eurer Schule. Was sollte ich von ner Tigerlady wie White hier wollen?"

Eigentlich hatte er das ganze mehr aus Jux gesagt und auch das Gesicht dabei verzogen, aber das konnte Anna natürlich nicht sehen.

"Danke, Black," giftete sie ihn an, jedoch blieb ihr Blick bei Remus hängen, der es noch immer nicht wagte sie anzusehen.

"Ihr seit also jetzt zusammen?"

Peta gab Remus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch um sich anzüglich an ihn zu kuscheln.

"Ja... "

Sie mußte einmal tief einatmen um das was sie jetzt sagte einigermaßen gemäßigt rüberzubringen. Allerdings mißlang ihr das gründlich.

"NA DANN GRATULIERE ICH EUCH HERZLICH!" brüllte sie laut drauf los und stampfte Richtung Porträt um hinaus zu gehe, als diese von selbst aufschwang und Lilli und James herein kamen.

"Hey, Anna, hast du ne Minute Zeit?" fragte James. Sie warf einen Blick hinter zu Remus, der noch immer ziemlich peinlich berührt aussah und zu Peta, die noch immer wie eine Klette an seinem Hals hing.

"ICH HAB SOGAR NE STUNDE!"

Und mit diesen Worten stampfte sie hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal. Lilli und James war erst jetzt aufgefallen, WEN Remus da im Arm hatte...

Als die beiden nach oben nachkamen, lag Anna wiedermal auf James Bett und knurrte vor sich hin.

"Na du..." begann Lilli langsam und setzte sich mit James zu ihr dazu.

"Ist ja... ziemlich lustig, dass Remus jetzt mit Peta zusammen ist."

"Lustig?" fauchte Anna und richtete sich zu ihnen auf.

"Nein, lustig wäre es wenn Hagrid mit uns Fang den Fang spielt. Das da unten ist... ist... Lächerlich."

"...?"

"Mensch, Peta liebt ihn doch gar nicht. Sie ist nur mit Remus zusammen um mir eins reinzuwürgen."

"Wieso sollte sie das tun?"

"Weil wir uns schon bekämpfen seit dem wir uns überhaupt kennen, sogar noch vor Hogwarts."

"Was war denn?" fragte Lilli besorgt während Anna verächtlich aufschnaubte.

"Peta ist meine Cousine."

Beide schlugen ungläubig die Augen auf.

"Wie?"

"Ihre Mutter ist meine Tante. Sie hat denselben Glauben wie meine Mutter, daher haben sie sich auch sehr gut verstanden. Sie hielten nicht viel von Muggel und Muggelgeborenen. Peta und Ich sind einfach in allem Konkurrenten. Zu meinem 7.Geburtstag bekam ich eine große Party mit 250 Gästen, Peta kam nach mir dran und feierte mit 500 Leuten. Als ich mit 11 Jahren in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde, kaufte meine Mutter mir eine versilberte Feder, Peta mußte eine aus purem Gold haben. Meine Mutter kaufte mir eine hübsche weiße, Schneeule, Peta kaufte sich dieselbe und richtete sie darauf ab, meine Schneeule zu pisacken. Das ging die Jahre über so weiter... und bei Remus ist es dasselbe. Peta will ihn nur weil er mit mir zusammen war und das tut sie nur um mir weh zu tun."

"Anna, warum sollte sie das denn tun?" fragte Lilli sie und legte diesen typischen unglaubigen unverständnisvollen Ausdruck auf, den man so sehr hasste, wenn man eigentlich rummotzen wollte.

"Weil sie ein Miststück ist... und Sirius ist nicht besser. Der macht bei ihren Witzen sogar noch mit. Wie können Männer nur so... so... so gefühlsblöde sein? Ich wette, der sitzt bei ihr unten und sagt was für ein tolles Paar die beiden doch sind, stimmts? Liegt es an mir oder wieso bin ich von lauter Menschen umgeben, denen ich egal bin? Sirius, Remus, meine Mum..."

Es klopfte und Sirius steckte vorsichtig den Kopf rein.

"Droht mir Gefahr gelyncht zu werden oder kann ich rein kommen?"

"Komm ruhig rein, Padfoot," sagte James grinsend.

Sirius schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett dazu. Er hatte bemerkt, wie schlecht es Anna ging und das sie ihn mit giftigem Blick anstarrte. Er mochte das nicht. Sicher, er mocht es wenn sie wütend war, wenn sie wie ne Furie jedem schlagkräftige Wörter entgegen pfefferte, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn haßte.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendetwas blödes gesagt habe," sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre rauf.

"Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht."

Keine Antwort. Wieso mußte er seine Hand auf ihre legen? Wieso mußte er hier sein? Wieso mußte es ihn geben?

"Hör mal, Anna, weswegen wir eigentlich mit dir sprechen wollten. Lilli und Ich haben den Zauberspruch noch mal angeschaut und ihn jetzt richtig aufgeschrieben. Wenn du es also noch mal wagen willst. Wir sind dabei."

Sie sah James überrascht an und mißtrauisch an.

"Naja... Ich hätte da auch einige Fragen an sie und es ist bestimmt besser Inga White herzuholen als Voldemort selber."

Sie hatte ihn eigentlich noch immer verunsichert angesehen, doch da auch Lilli und Sirius ihr zuversichtlich zunickten, lächelte sie erleichtert auf und bekam endlich wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe, statt dem Lavarot von vorher.

Nachdem sich alle einig waren es noch mal zu probieren richteten sie alles dafür her. Unter anderem hatte Anna's Spruch nichts gebracht, weil sie es im Jungenschlafsaal durchgeführt hatte und nicht an einem geweihten Ort, das, wie Lilli ihnen neunmalklug erklärte, zum Beispiel ein Klassenzimmer wäre. Sie hatten sich nach der Ausgangssperre in eines der Klassenzimmer begeben und dort die vier Kerzen aufgestellt und mit "Inflamare" angezündet.

"Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum ein Klassenzimmer ein geweihter Raum ist, aber ein Schlafsaal nicht," flüsterte Sirius als sie sich an vier verschiedenen Seiten aufstellten, da Anna auch dies falsch aufgeschrieben hatte. Es bedurften 4 Personen um jemanden herzurufen.

"Ist doch egal," wimmelte Anna ihn ab, da sie endlich bereit waren, die Zauberstäbe auf den Kreis richteten und den Zauber aussprachen. Und diesesmal war die Wirkung nicht nur anders, sondern auch extremer. In der Mitte der Kerzen explodierte ein grelles Licht und hüllte den Raum in grünen Rauch. Der Druck, der dabei entstanden war, riss sie alle förmlich von den Füßen und schleuderte sie an die Wand hinter. Sie begannen von der stickigen Luft zu husten als der Rauch langsam verschwand und den Körper einer Frau zurück ließ.

"Du hast mich gerufen und hier bin ich..."

Die vier Freunde starrten mit entsetzten auf Inga White, die nicht wirklich als Geist vor ihnen stand, sondern in ihrer vollen Gestalt als Hexe.

"Der dunkle Lord wartet noch immer auf dich, James Potter."

Sirius hatte sich schützend vor seinem Freund hingestellt und mit seinem Zauberstab die Frau fixiert, während Anna und Lilli sich erst allmählich wieder auf die Beine kämpfen konnten.

"Sag Voldemort, er kann warten bis er Rost ansetzt. Er wird ihn nie wieder mehr in seine Hände bekom-"

"Windgardium Leviosa."

Inga White hatte den Spruch mit enorm lauter Stimme gesprochen und den Zauberstab kräftig geschwengt. Sirius und Lilli riss es förmlich von den Füßen und sie flogen aufs neue Meter weiter weg und mit kamen mit einem heftigen Knall auf dem Boden auf.

"Ow..." stießen beide aus und versuchten sich wieder auf die Beine zu hieven, während die mächtige Hexe sich James und Anna näherte. Beide hatten gleichfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sie damit fixiert.

"Nun, ich bin hier um deine Frage zu beantworten und dann nehme ich mir das, weswegen ich hier bin."

"Ich versteh nicht... Was?"

"Dummes Mädchen. Wirklich dummes Mädchen. Glaubst du, dass du ausgerechnet diesen Zauberspruch fandest war ein Zufall oder gar... du selbst? Es war geplant, mein Schatz, eiskalt geplant... "

"Geplant?"

"Wie?"

"Das Karkaroff nach Hogwarts kommt um zu spionieren, dass sich alle Lehrer und Auroren um Karkaroff und die Slytherins kümmern, genau in diesem Moment und natürlich dass du jetzt vollkommen schutzlos vor mir stehst, Potter."

"Wieso... wieso kannst du zaubern? Der Spruch..."

"War Spam, mein SCHATZ!" Das letzte Wort hatte die ältere Hexe mit verdammt viel sarkasmus ausgesprochen.

„Den Spruch den zu gezaubert hast, dient nur zu unserem Zweck. Ich wußte, dass du das tun würdest, ohne zu überlegen. Du bist noch genau so dumm und nichtsnützig wie früher."

"Sie wissen doch gar nichts von ihr," brüllte Sirius zu ihr vor.

Er und Lilli hatten sich mittlerweile wieder aufrichten können, hielten sich aber beide noch die schmerzende Seite, mit der sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen waren. Er kochte vor Wut über die harten Worte der Mutter zur Tochter. Es erinnerte ihn nicht nur an seine eigene Familie, er empfand es auch als äußerst ungerecht zumal er Anna kannte und sie für ihn alles andere als dumm und nichtsnütig war.

"Wenn sie ihre Tochter näher kennenlernen würden, dann könnten sie sehen, dass sie unrecht haben. Anna ist nicht dumm, sie hat doppelt soviel Hirn als sie überhaupt Charakter besitzten."

"Impedimenta," brüllte Inga wieder in einer enormen Lautstärke, doch diesmal hatte James vorher reagiert und einen Schutzzauber gesprochen. Der Zauber hatte die beiden zwar umgeschmissen, jedoch waren sie nicht bewußtlos, sondern stöhnen noch einmal laut auf.

"Glaubt ihr tatsächlich dass ihr gegen mich ankommst? Wenn ich gewollt hätte, wärst du schon LANGE Tot, Anna und Potter sowieso. Es war ein Fehler dich überhaupt zur Welt gebracht zu haben. Wenn ich dich nicht gebraucht hätte, wärst du gar nicht erst geboren worden."

"Anna," sagte James und wandte sich ihr zu. Er konnte sehen, dass sie Angst bekam, das sie sich vor ihrer Mutter fürchtete und ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und sogar einen Schritt vor ihr zurückwich.

"Hör mir zu, das stimmt nicht. Sirius hat Recht, du bist nicht dumm und du bist tausend mal mehr Wert, als sie. Es ist egal was sie sagt. Es ist gut, dass du lebst. Lass dir von ihr nichts einre-."

"Crucio."

James fiel auf alle viere hinab und schrie von Schmerzen überrumpelt auf. Es war wieder dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, denn er damals gefühlt hatte. Als ob ein Hammer auf jeden einzelnen Nerv in seinem Körper draufgehauen wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, konnte nicht mehr seine Augen aufhalten oder seinen Körper kontrollieren. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, versuchte das Schreien zu unterdrücken doch es hörte einfach nicht auf... Der Schmerz zerfrass ihm förmlich das Herz. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, weil er auch die Zähne fest zusammen biss um nicht schreien zu müssen...

„Hör auf!" hörte er Anna schreien, doch der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Im Gegenteil, er wurde noch stärker...


	42. Chapter 42

Chap 41: Fights and more

"Impedi-"

"Incendi-"

"Relasch-"

"Expelliarmus."

Noch bevor Sirius, Anna und Lilli einen Zauber losschicken konnten um ihrem Freund zu helfen, wurde ihnen mit einer gewaltigen Kraft die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen gerissen und in eine Ecke gefetzt. Doch für diesen einen Augenblick in dem Inga White, den Entwaffnungszauber los ließ hatte sie von James abgelassen und der Schmerz ließ endlich nach. Er atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu hieven, obwohl ihm jeder einzelne Knochen weh tat. Jedes mal aufs neue tat der Fluch weh, jedesmal aufs neue übertraf er eine neue Schmerzensgrenze.

"4 Teenager, gegen einen loyalen und einer der stärksten Todesser des dunklen Lords. Ihr habt nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Willst du es noch mal probieren, Potter?"

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstäb während auch James versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf sie zurichten. Er stand aufrecht, bereit sie mit allem zu verfluchen, was ihn in den Sinn kam. Er würde sie dafür bezahlen lassen, ihm einen solchen Schmerz zugefügt zu haben. Ihm und all seinen Freunden. Eine gefährliche Wut stieg in ihm hoch, die er vorher noch nie gespürrt hatte und die all seinen Hass gegen sie beinhaltete.

"Beeindruckend... wirklich beeindruckend," sagte sie und bekam ein kaltes Lächeln im blassen Gesicht.

Irrte er sich oder sind alle Todesser total bleich? Ihre Zauberstäbe hielten einander stand, jeden Augenblick, das wußte er, müsste er etwas tun, am besten noch bevor sie handeln konnte. Er hatte den Mund geöffnet, doch wieder war Inga White schneller.

„Crucio!"

James fiel aufs neue mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden, seine rechte Hand auf die Brust gelegt. Er keuchte und versuchte den Schmerz wieder über sich ziehen zu lassen, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers nach Hilfe schrie und das er das Gefühl hatte, sein Gehirn würde jeden Augenblick explodieren. Er kniff seine Augen zu, während sein Herz immer heftiger und schlimmer schlug. Er hatte mit seiner Hand so fest in seine Brust gegriffen, das sich seine Nägel darin eingruben, doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer...

"Expelliarmus," hörte sie drei Stimmen gleichzeitig schreien und ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand.

Sirius, Anna und Lilli hatten die Gelegenheit ihres Duells genutzt um ihre Zauberstäbe zurück zu bekommen.

"Dafür werd ich dich persönlich umbringen, Miststück," schrie Sirius und fixierte aufs neue seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

"IMPEDIMENTA."

White riss es von den Füßen und sie flog über einen Tisch auf die Stühle nieder und zu Boden hinab.

Lilli war als erstes bei James angelangt und half ihm sich wieder aufzurichten.

"James..." sagte sie verängstigt. Er kniff noch mal die Augen zusammen um die Schwärze vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben und mußte einige male blinzeln, bis er Lilli klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Er sah in ihre hübschen Augen, sah ihren besorgten Blick. In diesem Gesicht spiegelte sich alles gute und schöne wieder und der Hass, der vorhin in ihm hochgekrochen war, wegen dem was diese mächtige Hexe mit ihnen allen gemacht hatte, war mit einem mal verschwunden. Etwas zufriedenes und ruhiges hatte sich über sein Herz gelegt.

"Prongs, los wir müssen hier weg. Kannst du gehen?"

Er nickte Sirius zu, der sich seinen Arm über die Schulter warf und mit ihm Richtung Ausgang humpelte.

"Colloportus."

Die Tür verschloss sich vor ihren Augen und da die Stimme von Inga White kam, verhieß dies nichts gutes.

"Ich werde hier nicht mit leeren Händen weg gehen, Potter. Du kommst gefälligst mit mir."

"Nur über DEINE Leiche," drohte Sirius und hatte wie seine Freunde auch den Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet. Es stand 4 zu 1... zu dumm dass es vier Schüler gegen eine der mächtigsten Hexen der momentanen Zeit war.

"Wir werden ja sehen, WELCHE LEICHE es am Ende benötigt. INFLAMARE."

Feuer schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes heraus und setzte den Boden um sie herum in Flammen. Die vier vertielten sich in verschiedene Ecken und suchten Schutz hinter den Bänken und Stühlen.

"Will sie Hogwarts niederbrennen, oder was soll der Scheiß?" brüllte Sirius ihnen zu.

"Sollte nicht langsam mal ein Lehrer hier auftauchen oder zumindest Professor Jaivenko?" rief Anna ihnen zu, nachdem sie versuchte das Feuer zu löschen und Sirius währenddessen Inga White mit Flüchen bombadierte, die nur leider jetzt die Wirkung von einen winzigen Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein besaßen.

"Es wird euch keiner zur Hilfe eilen. Keiner weiß was sich hier abspielt... KEINER. REDUCIO."

Der Tisch hinter dem sich Lilli versteckt hatte zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

"IMPEDIMENTA," brüllte sie, doch auch ihr Zauber prallte an eine Art Schutzschild ab, die Inga White um sich aufgebaut hatte.

"Cru-"

"Accio Stuhl," brüllte James gleichzeitig auf und war in einem solchen Winkel zu White gestanden, dass der Stuhl, um zu ihm zu gelangen, direkt gegen sie stieß und von Lilli weggestoßen hatte.

"Du kleiner BENGEL, das wirst du mir büßen! Cruci-"

"Accio Tisch."

Diesmal hatte Sirius einen Gegenstand direkt gegen sie geschmettert, so dass sie von dem großen Tisch förmlich zu Boden gerissen wurde. Er grinste dabei triumphierend auf und lachte.

"Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was, du hirnverbrannter Gnom. Du magst vor Sprüchen geschützt sein, aber nicht vor Gegenständen."

"Du kleine Nerven-"

"Accio Tisch."

Der Tisch flog wieder in ihre Richtung und Inga White sprang garlant mit einem Salto nach rechts aus. Sie sah die Freunde grimmig und wutentbrannt an.

"Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen und mit dir du Dreckstochter werd ich ANFANGEN. DIFFINDO."

"PROTEGO."

Dieser Spruch kam von Sirius, Lilli und James gleichzeitig, die sich nicht erst ansehen oder absprechen mußten um das zu tun. Alle drei fiel der Spruch von alleine ein und alle drei wollten damit verhindern, dass Inga White, ihre Tochter verletzten konnte. Mit Erfolg, der Spruch prallte vor ihr an dem starken Schutzschild ab.

"Du wirst keinem von uns mehr verletzten, dafür sorgen wir schon," sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme und entschlossenem Gesicht. Er zitterte nicht und zeigte kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Sein Zauberstab hielt er fest in seinen Händen. In diesem Moment war er nicht der Abschlussjahrgänger der Hogwarts Schule und unausgebildeter Zauberer, nein, er war ihr absolut ebenbürtig.

"Ich verstehe..." sagte sie und lachte sie eisig an. Dieses Lachen bedeutete nichts gutes. Es bedeutete nie etwas gutes, wenn einer der dunklen Hexen oder Zauberer ein solch irren und berechnenden Ausdruck aufsetzte,als ob sie zu allem bereit wären.

"Na, Schlammblut, bist du bereit zu STERBEN? AVADA KEDAVRA."

James, Sirius und Anna wollten sofort irgendeinen Zauber los lassen, der ihre Freundinn schützten sollte, doch das Licht blendete ihre Augen und sie mußten sie schließen um nicht zu erblinden. Lilli hatte nur ihre Augen aufgerissen als der Fluch auf sie los schoss. Grünes Licht erhellte den Raum... Es war aus... es war vorbei...

Tausend Bilder zogen innerhalb einer Sekunde vor ihr vorbei. James, seine hasselnussbraunen Augen mit diesem warmen und vertrauten Glanz, in die sich verliebt hatte und die sie ewig hätte ansehen können, James und sie, wie sie sich auf den Ländereien herumwälzten und küssten, ihre Freunde, wie sie hinter dem Baum hervorkamen und ihnen zuwinkten. Anna und Alice, ihre besten Freundinnen, mit denen sie immer gemeinsam irgendwohin ging, Sirius und sie, im Jungenschlafsaal eingeschlossen und doch scherzten sie herum, James, Anna und Sirius, eine Freundschaft, die sie beneidete, weil die drei zusammen nicht nur Blödsinn anstellten, sondern dabei immer so glücklich aussahen, Hogsmeade, als James sie vor der Heulenden Hütte in seine Arme schloss, sie anstrahlte und küsste. James, sie liebte ihn. Sie hatte ihn gerade wieder zurück, sie waren zusammen, er liebte sie, obwohl sie in ihrer Beziehung totalen Schwachsinn anstellte, liebte er sie. Ihre Eifersucht machte ihm nichts aus, dass sie nicht miteinander schlafen durften, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, mit ihr zu kuscheln und zusammen zu duschen. Das Gefühl ihn verloren zu haben, hatte sie damals fast umgebracht und jetzt war er wieder da, bei ihr. Sie waren glücklich, sie liebten sich, sie würde ihn nicht verlassen... Um nichts auf der Welt...

Ein grelles weißes Licht hatte den Raum erfüllt und dann wurde es wieder wie vorher. James, Sirius und Anna rissen die Augen auf und sahen zu Lilli, die...

noch immer da saß und keine winzige Schramme besaß.

"DAS IST UNMÖGLICH," schrie Inga White sie mit zitternder Stimme an. Zum ersten Mal schien sie Anzeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen, denn ihr Zaberstab schien in ihren Händen zu wackeln und sie war einige Schritte zurückgetreten.

"Du... Du bist es... also tatsächlich."

"Was?" fragte Lilli, die genau so schockiert davon war, dass der Fluch sie nicht getroffen hatte und sie noch lebte.

"Alohomora Maximus," hörte James eine weibliche Stimme. Die Tür knackste auf und Swetlana Jaivenko stand am Türrahmen, den Zauberstab auf Inga White gezielt.

"WAS ZUM HENKER... WIE...?"

"Stupor," ertönte es von Inga.

"Impedimenta," hatte Swetlana gesprochen, doch beide Frauen wichen dem Fluch gleichzeitig aus.

Swetlana war vom Türrahmen weggesprungen und so konnte Inga sich einen Weg dort hin bahnen. Ihr letzter Blick galt Lilli, die noch immer auf dem Boden saß, nun aber mit James neben sich kniend. Es war ein merkwürdiger Blick. Als ob sie Angst vor ihr hätte. Dann rannte sie hinaus mit einer fuchsteufelswilden Professorin hinter ihr her und man hörte noch wie Inga rief "Finite"

James hatte sich zu Lilli hinabgeblickt und beide sahen sich relativ entgeistert an, als Sirius und Anna zu ihnen dazu stießen und ihm halfen sie wieder auf die Beine zu hieven.

"Lilli," begann Anna als erste von allen.

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Das war der Todesfluch... und du hast ihn abgewehrt... ohne Zauberstab... einfach so."

"I-Ich weiß nicht," sagte sie und spürte wie sie zu zittern begann. Das ganze machte ihr Angst, der Abend hatte ihr Angst gemacht... Sie sah zur Seite und sah James an. Er hatte sie an sich gezogen. Seine Augen... sie hatte an ihn gedacht, hatte an seine Liebe gedacht, an ihn. Das sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte, immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, im Leben und nach dem Tot. Seine Augen hatten wieder diesen Ausdruck in sich, diesen Glanz von einer unendlichen Wärme und dem Guten. Er gab ihr Kraft, ohne Worte. Er war alles, was sie jetzt brauchte.

"White ist geflohen," hörte sie Swetlana's Stimme vom Türrahmen aus. Sie stand nun da, den Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt, jedoch sah ihr Gesicht verdammt zornig aus.

"Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten? Wie kam es dass Inga White hier im Schloss war und so wie sie wieder abgehauen ist, hatte es mit einem Zauber zu tun. Also? Ich höre."

Anna wußte dass das ganze ihre Schuld war und öffnete den Mund um es zu gestehen, doch da hatte James schon gesprochen.

"Es war meine Schuld, Professor. Ich dachte, dass es nur White's Geist herholen würde, aber der Spruch ging schief. Wenn du jemanden bestrafen willst, dann mich. Die anderen können nichts dafür."

Anna hatte wieder den Mund geöffnet um zu sprechen, aber James ließ das nicht zu und fuhr ihr dazwischen.

"Ich hatte einige Fragen, die ich wissen wollte und deswegen hab ich sie gerufen."

"James," sagte Swetlana besorgt und kam auf ihn zu. Sie hatte beide Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt und ihn mit besorgtem Blick angesehen.

"Ich weiß, dass du diese Dinge über dich gerne erfahren willst, aber deine Eltern und Dumbledore haben entschieden, dass es besser ist, wenn du sie nicht erfährst, noch nicht. Das tun sie doch nicht weil sie dich damit verletzten wollen oder weil sie es genießen, dass du in ständiger Angst lebst, sondern weil sie dich beschützten wollen. Vertrau ihnen. Sie wollen nur das es dir gut geht und mit deinem Leichtsinn hast du das Leben deiner Freund ein Gefahr gebracht..."

"Ich weiß..."

"Wenn ich nicht rein zufällig beschlossen hätte mal nach dir zu sehen, wäre ich gar nicht hier aufgetaucht und White hätte wer weiß was mit dir angestellt. Wenn sie dich wieder zu Voldemort gebracht hätte, dann wär es aus und vorbei mit dir. Der Findungstrank ist noch nicht fertig und wir hätten keine Chance gehabt, dich wieder zurück zu holen."

"Ich weiß..." grummelte er leicht gereizt. Er haßte diese Standpauken und erst Recht, wenn sie von Swetlana kamen, die bisher eigentlich immer eine ganz andere Rolle in seiner Erziehung gespielt hatte. Sie war bisher immer die Tante, zu der er kam, wenn er Sorgen hatte und sich aussprechen wollte.

"Versprich mir jetzt hoch und heilig, dass du einen solchen Schwachsinn nie wieder anstellst, haben wir uns verstanden, junger Mann?"

"Ja, Swetlana... Ich versprechs."

"Gut... geht in euren Schlafsaal. Ich beseitige erst mal dieses Chaos hier."

"Und... Und die Strafe?" fragte James vorsichtig.

Swetlana lächelte sanft nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte. Es war das Lächeln, dass James mochte, dass ihn wieder an vergangene Zeiten erinnerte, wo das Leben noch leicht und zu bewältigen war.

"Du hast doch verstanden was ich gesagt habe, da braucht es keine Strafe. Ich will nicht, dass mein Patenkind erst durch Schaden klüger wird. Nun geht schon..."

James nickte und ging mit den anderen hinaus. Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren alle längst im Bett und die vier ließen sich als erstes vollkommen erschöpft auf die Sofa's nieder. Anna sah James leicht verwirrt von der Seite her an.

"Wieso hast du mich gedeckt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

James aber begann verschmitzt zu grinsen und sah zu ihr rüber.

"Ich kenn meine Patentante. Egal was für'n Scheiß ich baue, sie würde mir NIE eine Strafe geben... Also nahm ich einfach die Schuld auf mich. Du hast heut Abend genug durchgemacht."

Sie stand auf, kam zu ihm rüber und nahm ihn lachend fest in ihre Arme. Merlin, wie sie ihre Freunde doch schätzte.

"Danke."

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da... Trotz allem, frag ich mich wie Lilli das hinbekommen hat."

Er wandte sich nun wieder seiner Freundinn zu, die ein wenig errötete, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie alle 3 bewundernd anstarrten.

"Naja... Ich hab wirklich... keine Ahnung."

"Ich dachte es wäre vorbei," gestand James sanft und strich ihr zärtlich mit dem Finger sanft über die Wange.

"Ich auch... glaub mir... Ich auch..."flüsterte sie noch immer leicht traurig.

"Lasst uns schlafen gehen, Leut. Ich bin für heute echt totmüde.Nach so nem Tag."

Alle stimmten ihnen zu und so ging Anna in ihren Schlafsaal und Lilli mit den beiden Jungs in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Lilli war noch mal kurz in die Dusche gesprungen, während sich die beiden Jungs Bettfertig machten.

"Prongs," sagte Sirius nach einer Weile in der er auf seinem Bett lag und die Decke angestarrt hatte.

"Hm?"

"Was glaubst du hat White damit gemeint als sie zu Lilli sagte, sie sei es tatsächlich?"

James schüttelte nur vollkommen verwirrt den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung, Padfoot, aber es wird wohl was mit der Tatsache zu tun haben, dass wir nicht zusammen sein dürfen. Dumbledore, meine Eltern, Swetlana, sie alle verbergen Dinge vor uns, um uns zu schützen, das sagen sie jedenfalls. Ich bins Leid nach einer Antwort suchen zu wollen und keine zu bekommen."

Sirius nickte verstehend, trotz der Tatsache, dass diese Worte aus James Mund doch niedergeschlagen und rebellisch klangen. Fast könnte man meinen, dass der junge Marauder wieder einen Aufstand proben wollte.

"Hey, Prongs, du weißt doch... dass ich dir helfe, was immer du auch beabsichtigst zu tun, oder?"

James lächelte seinem Freund zu.

"'türlich, weiß ich das. Wenn ich nicht dir vertrauen kann, wem dann?"

Lilli kam wieder aus dem Bad heraus und hüpfte zu ihm aufs Bett rauf. Er schloss die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes und legte sich nieder, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte um sich zu wärmen.

"James..." flüsterte sie leise.

"Hm?" machte er überrascht, dass sie nicht ruhig einschlief.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lilli..."

"Ich lieb dich mehr..."

"Ich lieb dich viel viel mehr."

"Ich lieb dich viel viel viel mehr."

"Ich lieb dich viel viel viel viel mehr."

Und während das Spiel von ihnen so weiterging, stülpte sich Sirius genervt das Kissen über den Kopf. Von soviel Liebe wurde einem ja schlecht.

Tatsächlich hatte Malfoy Wort gehalten und das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff ging mit 360 zu 20 aus. Es war nicht so, dass Huffelpuff nicht gekämpft hätte. Slytherin hatte sie einem nach dem anderen vom Besen gehauen. Joanna Simpson und die halbe Manschaft lag nach dem Spiel mit etlichen Knochenbrüchen und Verletzungen im Krankenflügel. Als James davon hörte war er sie sofort besuchen gegangen, was Lilli natürlich zur Weißglut trieb.

"ER BESUCHT SEINE EX-FREUNDINN?"

Anna mußte ihr erst langsam erklären, dass er sie nur wegen dem Quidditchspiel fragen wollte und nicht, weil sie seine Ex-Freundinn war.

"Wenn du auf jede eifersüchtig wärst, mit der er etwas hatte, dann dürftest du Alice ja gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."

Das Quidditchtraining fiel ihm verdammt schwer, nachdem Joanna ihm erzählt hatte, wie die Slytherins einem nach dem anderen von ihnen förmlich vom Besen schlugen. Während er mit Anna für das Quidditchspiel trainierte, versuchte der Rest der Freunde auf der Tribüne ein wenig für die bevorstehenden UTZ'e zu lernen. Während Table und Watson das Zusammenspiel übten war Anna zu James raufgeflogen, da er nicht wirklich nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, sondern Lilli anstarrte.

"Hey, Captain," sagte sie als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.

"Was ist los?"

"Hm?"

"Na, du starrst gerade Löcher in deine Freundinn rein."

Er konnte nicht anders als süffisant aufzulachen auf ihren Kommentar hin.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was ich ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag schenken soll."

"Es ist in den Osterferien. Bleibt ihr hier in Hogwarts?"

Er wandte seinen Blick zu ihr rüber und nickte.

"'türlich. Oder vielleicht auch nach Wing-Castle. Mal sehen, aber egal wohin, du und Sirius, seit doch mit von der Partie, oder?"

"Ich wollt nicht unverschämt sein und das für Selbstverständlich nehmen. Ich kann auch zu Tante Molly, wenn du und Lilli lieber..."

"Hör auf, Anna. Lilli und Ich wollen dass ihr bei uns über Ostern seits. Alleine können wir trotzdem sein."

„War nur eine Frage, Captain. Aber danke für die Bestätigung. Ist immer gern gehört."

"Das denk ich mir," sagte er breit grinsend. Wurde aber promt wieder leer, als ihm etwas wichtiges einfiel.

„Was ist eigentlich mit eurem Haus in Chesster Peak?"

"Es... steht leer."

"Oh..."

"Ist nicht schlimm. Ich will da momentan sowieso noch nicht zurück."

"Mhm, versteh ich gut. Das mit Remus ist schon heftig genug. Wie kommt er dazu jetzt mit Peta zu gehen?"

"DAS würd ich auch gern wissen."

Auf einmal hörten sie einen lauten Schrei, der von Nera Table kam. Sie fiel in die Tiefe und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den harten Rasen auf. James und Anna waren sofort runtergekommen, so wie alle anderen der Manschaft auch. Sogar Sirius, Lilli, Remus, Alice, Frank und Peter, die auf der Tribüne gesessen hatten, liefen zu ihr hinab.

"Nera, was ist passiert," rief James besorgt und befahl Parker Madamme Pomfrey zu holen.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht," stöhnte diese mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf.

"Mein Besen... hat mich plötzlich abgeworfen."

Anna vernahm ein leichtes kichern von der Seite doch als sie rüberblickte, konnte sie niemanden erkennen, der nicht hier hergehörte. Misstrauisch suchte sie weiter nach jemanden auffälligem, kam aber auch damit nicht weiter.

Madamme Pomfrey hatte Nera in den Krankenflügel gebracht und untersucht und zu James Schock teilte sie ihm mit, dass sie bis zum nächsten Spiel nicht wieder fit sein könne. Sie hätte sich das Bein gebrochen und bis es wieder heilte, war das Spiel vorbei. Das weitere Training der Manschaft fand mit Tina Bell als Jägerin statt, doch diese war eindeutig um die Hälfte schlechter als Nera.

"Okay, Leute, noch 3 Tage bis zum entscheidenden Spiel. Reißt euch zusammen: White, Watson, Bell, gebt euer besten und punktet, punktet, punktet. Kent, Norten, keine Rücksicht auf Verluste und Parker... BITTEEE, versuch wenigstens nen Quaffel von Malfoy zu fangen, auch wenn er dir vielleicht die Nase ein wenig verbiegt. Ja?"

"Ja, James," sagten alle brav nickend.

Das Training ging weiter, doch auch der nächste Tag blieb nicht ereignislos. Ein Klatscher traf den Treiber Norton mitten ins Gesicht und er wäre so wie Table auch auf den Rasen gefallen, wenn James nicht sofort reagiert hätte und seinen Sturz mit einem Zauber verlangsamte. Sein Gesicht blutete und Madamme Pomfrey lieferte auch ihn in den Krankenflügel ein.

"Tut mir leid, Potter, aber Norton kann am Spiel nicht teilnehmen. Seine Nase ist gebrochen und sein Bein vom Sturz angeknackst. Um das zu heilen muß er sich erst mal ausruhen."

Als James das seiner Manschaft mitteilte, verfielen alle in eine äußerst trübe Stimmung. Das war doch kein Zufall? Zuerst Table, jetzt Norton?

Am Abend in der Umkleidekabine hatte sich einer nach dem anderen von James verabschiedet, der noch dran saß und einen Plan fürs Spiel herstellen wollte. Anna war die letzte nach allen und blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzten.

"Was hast du jetzt vor? Wo dir ein Hüter fehlt und deine Treiberin durch Bell ersetzt worden ist, die nicht nur nicht spielen kann, sondern auch noch dumm wie Brot ist."

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee das Brot dumm ist? Vielleicht ist er ja wahnsinnig schlau?"

"Du versuchst nur vom Thema abzulenken."

"Ichh ab das Gefühl als ob die Slytherins dahinter stecken."

"Ja, nur ich hab nie einen von ihnen in unserer Nähe gesehen, als die Unfälle passiert sind. Und außerdem, hat Malfoy doch was davon gesagt, dass er uns im SPIEL vernichtend schlagen wird und nicht schon vorher eins über die Rübe ziehen wollte. Lass es für heut gut sein, Captain. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Von ihm war nichts außer ein verneinendes Grummeln zu vernehmen, was se dazu brachte genervt die Augen zu rollen. Typisch James halt.

„Ach ja und... was schenkst du Lilli jetzt?"

"Hm... Ich hab keine Ahnung. Etwas... das uns zwei verbindet... etwas, bei dem sie immer an mich denkt, wenn sie es sieht... Ich schau mal... Hast du nen Vorschlag?"

"Betrügen gilt nicht, James. Du mußt das Geschenk ganz von alleine aussuchen. Erst wenn's vom Herzen kommt ist es schön.Man sieht sich."

"Ja, bis denne."

"Soll ich nicht besser auf dich warten."

„Ich brauch keinen Babysitter."

„Nein, aber jemand, der deinen Hintern notfalls von der Bank wegzieht, weil du dran festgewachsen bist."

„Haha-wie Witzig," sagte er sarkastisch, da sie ihn breit angrinste.

"Hi, Leute."

Das war Alice, die den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

"Hi, Al," sagte James verwirrt, sie überhaupt hier zu sehen.

"James, kann ich mal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?"

"Sicher."

"Na, dann, ihr beiden. Stellt nichts unartiges an."

Sie ging lachend hinaus und Alice schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Was gibts denn so wichtiges, was Anna's Augen nicht sehen dürfen?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

"Al? Wa-"

Auf einmal hatte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und einem verdammt starken und innigen Kuss verschlossen. James wollte sie eigentlich von sich stoßen, doch Alice hatte ihn mit aller Kraft die sie besaß an die Wand gepreßt und ihn mit ihrem Körper festgedrückt.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Jasey:_** Hm+lol+ Hab ich behauptet, ich wäre nicht gemein zu meinem James +g+ Ja und weißt du was? Bei der Überarbeitung lass ich's den bösen auch so richtig an den Kragen gehen muahahahaaa bösebin Du liebst das Lilienherz +g+ Na, mal guggen wie ich es noch öfter mit einbringe +hihi+ Für dich mach ich doch alles :) HDGDÜAL. Bussile

**_VanHelsing:_** +lol+ Ich weiß jetzt ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht mehr ob's schwer war mit dem Reimen oder nicht O.o Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich nicht wußte ob ich's tun sollte oder nicht. Da fingen die Zweifel zum ersten mal an, wegen meinen Chaps +heul+ Aber da du jetzt beeindruckt bist, bestärkt es mich mehr in meinem Glauben, dass es doch nicht falsch war :) +freu+ Ja, ich hoffe, dass die Schreibblockade bald verschwindet. Die ist echt übel :( Alles andere lieste ja jetzt dann :) HDAGDÜAL +knuddelback+ Greetz

**_Dragon Coranzon:_** +freu+ Supa :) Hab dich schon vermisst :) Fantastisch, dass dir die Chaps wieder gefallen haben :) Ja, das mit Lilli und James sollte auch etwas schockierend rüberkommen +g+ Na dann, freu dich auf ein paar tolle Chaps :) Dickes Bussile

Here we go:

Chap 43: Chaos Perfekt

James wußte gar nicht wie ihm geschah als er Alice Hände unter seinem Shirt spürte, wie sie zärtlich seine Brust hoch und wieder runter streichelte. Es war nur eine Sekunde, eine winzige Sekunde, in der er es zuließ, dann drückte er sie mit beiden Händen ein Stück von sich und schnappte heftig nach Luft.

"Alice Stattler, welcher Hippogreif hat dich denn getrabbt?"

"Willst du es denn nicht, noch mal probieren?"

"Nein, Al, denk an Lilli. Sie ist deine beste Freundinn und du bist mit Frank zusam-"

Wieder hatte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und wieder mußte er sie mit fester Gewalt von sich drücken damit sie aufhörte sich an ihm festzusaugen.

"Merlin, Al, hör mir zu..."

Doch als er in ihre Augen sah begriff er es sofort. Ihr Blick war absolut leer, auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein böser Ausdruck des bedingungslosen Gehormsams.

"Alice, nein, du..."

Sie hatte auf einmal nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und ihn gegen ihn gerichtet und noch bevor James es überhaupt verstand hatte Alice den Fluch losgelassen.

"Diffindo."

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum war Sirius unterdessen hereingekommen und hatte sich kurz suchend umgesehen. Gut, Peta saß mit Remus knutschend auf der Couch, das bedeutet, dass Anna hundert pronzentig nicht im Raum war. Wohl eher oben im Mädchenschlafsaal und als ob er sie gerufen hätte, sah er sie mit Lilli die Treppe herunter kommen.

"Hey, habt ihr Alice gesehen? Frank sucht sie schon verzweifelt. Sie wollten sich eigentlich grad nen schönen Abend noch machen."

Lilli verneinte, aber Anna nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Sie war grad bei James. Wollte mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen... naja, ist aber auch schon ne halbe Stunde her."

"Frank meinte, er warte schon seit ner Stunde auf sie."

"Ich glaub, ich seh mal nach den beiden," sagte Anna und wollte schon gehen als Lilli und Sirius ihr mit panischen Mienen folgten.

"Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert."

Sie rannten durch den Korridor hindurch, vorbei an Mrs. Norris, die sie wild anschnurrte über die Ländereien zum Quidditchfeld auf die Kabinen zu. Es brannte noch Licht.

"Puhh," sagte Sirius erleichtert, "die beiden haben sich wohl eher wieder nur verquasselt."

Sie öffneten die Tür und schritten mit erleichterten Mienen herein.

"Ne, heimliche Affäre oder wa- Kacke, Prongs..."

James lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden und hatte Alice in seinen Armen gehalten, die offensichtlich bewußtlos war. Sein Arm wies eine tiefe und lange Schnittwunde auf und das Blut lag in einer kleinen Lache schon auf dem Boden.

"James."

Lilli und Anna waren beide zu ihm gestürmt und ließen sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken. Sirius hatte erst noch seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben bevor er zu ihnen herkam und sich gleichfalls runterkniete.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, während Lilli sich die Wunde ansah.

James warf einen Blick auf Alice hinab, die noch immer bewußtlos war und sich auch kein bißchen rührte.

"Ich glaub, sie stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Sie hat mich angegriffen. Ich hab den Stupor-Fluch auf sie angewendet und dann ist sie umgekippt. Kannst ihn wieder von ihr nehmen, Padfoot? Ich glaub, jetzt droht keine Gefahr mehr."

Er nickte verstehend, während die beiden Mädels James besorgt und geschockt ansahen, nicht in der Lage etwas anderes sagen zu können. Allein die Tatsache, dass er soviel Blut verloren hatte durch die lange Schnittwunde und trotzdem noch bei Bewußtsein war, überraschte sie doch sehr. Jeder andere wäre schon längst ohnmächtig geworden.

"Enervate."

Alice schlug langsam ihre Augen auf und mußte erst einige male blinzeln um ihre Augen an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Sie erkannte James und Lilli und Anna und Sirius, die sie alle samt besorgt ansahen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie völlig erschöpft und beugte sich mit Sirius Hilfe wieder etwas auf. Erst jetzt sah sie James Schnittwunde am Arm und wich erschrocken zurück.

"James... was ist passiert?"

Lilli hatte zwar das Blut soweit mit einem Taschentuch abgetupft, doch von der Wunde begann immer wieder von neuem etwas Blut herauszutröpfeln.

"Kannst du dich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?" fragte James sie vorsichtig.

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und er glaubte es ihr auch.

"Ich... Ich weiß nur noch dass ich zu Frank wollte, weil wir uns treffen wollten... Und dann... gar nichtsmehr... Hab... hab ich das getan?"

Ihre Stimme begann zu zittern und James wußte, dass Alice es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte und das sie mehr als alles andere Angst bekam. Allein ihr Ausdruck verriet ihm, welche Panik sich in ihr verbarg.

"Ist schon gut, Al... ich glaub, jemand hat dich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt."

"Mich? Aber... warum?"

"Keine Ahnung. Lass uns Prongs erst mal zu Madamme Pomfrey bringen, bevor du uns hier noch verblutet."

Sirius half James sich auf die Beine zu hieven und schlang sich seinen Arm um die Schulter.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen hatte Madamme Pomrey ihnen befohlen James aufs Bett zu legen, damit sie sich die Wunde ansehen konnte. Auf die Frage was passiert sei, antwortete James, dass er von jemand fremdes mit dem Diffindo-Spruch angegriffen worden wäre. Er wollte Alice nicht in unnötige Schwierigkeiten bringen.

"Hey, Captain, was tust du denn hier?" rief Norton ihm rüber und auch Nera Table sah ihn verwundert an. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass zwei seiner Spieler schon hier drinn lagen.

"Wollt euch mal Gesellschaft leisten," witzelte er ihnen augenzwinkernd zu, als Madamme Pomfrey kurz weggegangen war um Verbandszeug zu holen. Sie nahm eine übelriechende Salbe und schmierte sie auf die Wunde.

"AUTSCH," brüllte James und sah sie böse an.

"Das muss sein, damit die Wunde desinfiziert wird," sagte die Krankenschwester und wickelte den Verband fest herum.

"Es ist aber nicht schlimm, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem sie fertig war und das ganze etwas nachdenklich beobachtete.

"Nun ja, ich würde sagen, das nächste Quidditchspiel sollten sie auf jeden Fall auslassen, Potter."

"Nein," widersprach er panisch.

"Das kann ich nicht. Table und Norton liegen schon hier. Wenn ich auch noch ausfalle können wir das Spiel vergessen."

"Na, dann fangen sie mit dem Vergessen mal an, Potter.Ihr Arm ist..."

"Vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich steh das schon durch, Madamme Pomfrey. Ehrlich. Ich MUSS dran teilnehmen. BITTEEEEEEEEE..."

James hatte Madamme Pomfrey solange angebettelt und zwar wirklich lange, bis sie genervt zustimmte unter der Bedingung, dass er die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbrachte, damit sie sich morgen früh seine Schnittwunde noch mal ansehen konnte.

Sirius, Lilli und Anna hatten James am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Frühstück besucht und Madamme Pomfrey teilte ihnen mit, dass er zwar gehen könne, sie aber trotzdem darauf achten sollen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt. Nach etlichem Nicken und versprechen und schwören und versichern uns sonstigem Krimskrams machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld raus. Das Spiel fand schließlich morgen statt und James wollte noch mal die Strategien durchgehen.

"Und darf man fragen, wie du das ganze schaffen willst?" fragte Anna pesimistisch.

"Du hast einen Treiber weniger, dafür eine Ersatzjägerin, die den Quaffel nicht mal fängt, wenn man ihn ihr aus ein Meter Entfernung zuwirft und du selbst hast ein Handicap, nämlich deinen rechten Arm, der den Schnatz fangen soll. Es seidenn du hast vor binnen der nächsten Minuten zum Linkshändler zu werden."

"Und? Das eine hat doch nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Wir müssen das Spiel gewinnen, oder Slytherin wird den Cup bekommen und das geschieht nur über meine Leiche."

"Ich füchte, dass es so kommen wird."

"Wie?"

"Das Slytherin gewinnt und du deine Leiche hergeben musst."

"Witzig," fauchte er sie an.

Offenbar hatte sie ihren alten Humor wiedergefunden, der zwar schön und gut war, jedoch immer an Anzeichen für Gefahr bei ihr bedeutete. Sobald Anna diese Art an den Tag legte, schloss sie ihre Freunde von ihren Gefühle aus. James war das zwar aufgefallen, doch im Moment konnte er sowieso nichts für sie tun und nahm es hin so wie es war.

"... Gut, wir brauchen einen Ersatz für Norton... Sirius."

"Ey, sieh mich nicht so an, Prongs. Du weißt, dass ich kein Quidditch spiele."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Lilli verwundert.

"Anna ist dran Schuld," lachte James zu ihr hin.

"Sie hat Sirius in der ersten Klasse bei den Flugstunden, nachdem er ihr Pinke Zähne gezaubert hatte, über das gesamte Quidditchfeld gejagt und er ist dann mit voller Wucht gegen Billicent Bulstrode geknallt, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihn fest in die Arme zu schließen und du kennst die Mülltonne. Die riecht aus dem Mund wie ne Kuh aus dem Arsch."

"Ihhhh," stieß Lilli angeekelt hervor.

"Das war keine Absicht, okay?" verteidigte sich Anna sofort.

"Ich wußte nicht, dass sie auch noch oben war und Sirius direkten Kurs auf sie zuflog. Ich wollte nur meine Rache haben."

"Jedenfalls war Sirius von ihrem Mundgeruch so betäubt, dass er vom Besen fiel... mitten in eine Horde Mädels, die nur darauf warteten ihn auffangen zu können... Das gab der Phobie den Rest. Aber, Padfoot, du solltest das endlich mal hinter dir lassen."

"Das sagst du doch nur, weil dir ein Treiber fehlt," sagte er entrüstet.

"Hör mal, Prongs, Bulstrode ist im Slytherin-Team und-"

Sirius wurde brüsk durch einer herhumpelten Peta Watson unterbrochen, die mit zwei Krüken auf ihn zukam.

"Peta, was ist passiert?" fragte James geschockt. Remus war neben ihr hergegangen und hatte ihre Hand gehalten, als sie bei ihnen ankam. Anna konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber diese Geste, die er bei ihr zeigte, versetzte ihr ein Stich ins Herz. Sie zeigte es nicht, aber sie fühlte es.

"Sie ist die Treppe runtergefallen, ganz plötzlich," erklärte Remus, da Peta schuldig zu Boden blickte und offenbar nicht sprechen konnte.

"Shit..."

"Ich weiß nicht, James. Ich glaub... ich bin gestoßen worden. Vielleicht wars auch ein Fluch. Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann morgen auch nicht spielen."

"Fantastisch, kann mir mal jemand von euch sagen, wie ich ohne Treiber und ohne eine Jägerin das Spiel morgen gewinnen soll."

"Du meinst abgesehen von der Tatsache dass Bell Quiddtich spielt, wie Peter sich duelliert und du wie ne halberte Mumie rumfliegen wirst?"

Anna sah ihn süffisant grinsend an, aber für James war das Todernst.

"Ja, White. Danke für die vortreffliche Zusammenfassung unserer Situation!"

„Bitte."

„Vorschläge?"

"Ich hätt da schon einen..." sagte sie und grinste breit hervor.

Das heißersehnte Spiel fand am folgenden Morgen statt und die gesamte Schule war schon aufgeregt. Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw waren eindeutig für Gryffindor, doch absolut jeder wußte, dass Norton, Table und Watson nicht mitspielen konnten, da sie verletzt waren und jedem war bekannt das Tina Bell kein Naturtalent war, was Quiddtich betraf.

"Und hier sind wir meine Lieben," kommentierte Cat Jordan auf der Tribüne bei den Professoren, die alle Platz genommen hatten. Sogar Dumbledore sah zu und während er kein Ausdruck von Angst zeigte, schien Professor McGonagall durchaus Angst zu haben. Man sah deutlich, wie sie sich immer mal wieder auf die Unterlippe biss.

"Es ist unverantwortlich den Jungen spielen zu lassen. Potter ist verletzt und sollte im Krankenflügen liegen."

"Er wirds schaffen, Professor McGonagall," sagte Swetlana und lachte amüsiert auf.

"Wenn's um Quidditch geht kann James nichts und niemanden aufhalten. Der würde erst im Bett bleiben wenn er wirklich keine Knochen mehr besäße."

"Ich frag mich trotzdem woher er das hat. Michael war in der Schule nicht so und auch Maria war keine Quidditchbegeisterte Schülerin."

Swetlana lachte, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.

"Irgendwann ist immer das erste mal, Professor."

"Wir verfolgen nun das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor mit. Es steht unentschieden, beide Teams führen die Tabelle mit jeweils 730 Punkten an. Wer dieses Spiel gewinnt, gewinnt auch den diesjährigen Quidditchcup. Begrüßen wir die Slytherins wie immer in den gewohnten Positionen: Captain und Jäger Malfoy, Sucherin und damit einziges Mädchen, wenn man sie so nennen kann: Bulstrode."

"Miss Jordan," brüllte Professor McGonagall auf, doch Cat war bereits auf Entfernung neben Dumbledore gegangen, der eine gute Schutzmauer bildete.

"Dann Hüter: Lestrange, Jäger: Campbell und Black und Treiber Crabbe und Goyle."

Mässiger Applaus von den anderen, riesiges Klatschen und Jubelrufe von den Slytherins selber.

"Und hier sind Sie, unsere Gryffindors mit einigen Spielerwechseln... Wao, was für eine Zusammensetzung: Captain und Sucher ist wie immer unser bester Mann im Bett: Jamesie Potter. Dann Hüter wie immer: Parker, Treiber: Kent und jetzt neu dabei, da Norton ausfällt: Unser heißbegehrter Adonis: Sirius Black."

Wildes gekreische von den Mädels, heftiger Applaus und Jubelrufe von den Jungs.

"Und unsere Jägerinen: Bell, die für Table spielt, unsere Zickenkönigin White und nun wieder neu, statt für Watson, die ebenfalls ausfällt spielt Lilli Evans, die seit über 5 Monaten mit unserem besten Mann im Bett geht."

Wieder heißer Applaus und jubelpfiffe. Die zwei Teams stellten sich im Rasen auf und begannen sich giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Das würde kein faires Spiel werden, soviel war sicher...


	44. Chapter 44

Chap 44: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin again

Da standen sie also, mitten auf dem riesigen Quidditchfeld und standen sich gegenüber. Potter gegen Malfoy, zwei Konkurrenten, die sich in die Augen gifteten.

"Gebt euch die Hände, Captains."

Keiner machte eine Bewegung auf den anderen zu, stattdessen wurde ihre Blicke noch tödlicher.

"Bereit vom Platz gefegt zu werden? Ich hab dir nen Platz bei der peitschenden Weide reserviert," sagte Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

"Besser dort, als deinen Platz bei Fang. Lieber kämpfend gegen einen Giganten gewinnen als zu tote gesabbert zu werden."

James grinste triumphierend, denn der Punkt ging eindeutig an ihn, bis sich Madamme Hoch noch mal stark räusperte.

"ICH SAGTE, GEBT EUCH DIE HÄNDE."

Beide fuhren mit den Händen aufeinander zu und drückten sie mit einer solchen Stärke, das man die Knochen von beiden knacksen hören konnte. Offenbar wollten beide beweisen, das man selber der stärkere war, eindeutig misslungen.

"Du bist ein penetranter Dummkopf..."

"Du bist n rasitischer Parasit."

"Verrecke in der Ecke, Potter."

"Nur wenn du in der anderen Ecke krepierst, Malfoy."

"Besteigt eure Besen."

Bevor Lilli das machen konnte,hatte Sirius sie amüsiert angegrinst, da sie ihren Besen etwas pesimistisch beäugte.

„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen? Ich muß blind vor Liebe gewesen sein..."

„Lils!" grinste er draufhin zu ihr rüber.

„Wird schon schief laufen. Falls du fällst... tröste dich, 's gibt für alles ein erstes mal."

„Danke Sirius," sagte sie sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen.

Die zwei Manschaften hoben vom Rasen ab und 15 Besen hoben sich in die Lüfte hinauf.

"Und das spiel BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNT," brüllte Cat ins Mikrophon hinein.

"Quaffel im Besitzt von White, sie durchbricht die gegnerische Wand, vorbei an Campell und Black... also Regulus Black nicht unser Sirius Black.. na egal, White an ihnen vorbei, Evans und Bell dicht bei ihr dran. Da saust ein Klatscher von Crabbe geschlagen auf sie zu, doch... ja, Black hat ihn abgewehrt... also... diesmal Black Sirius nicht Regulus... Mensch, warum müssen da jetzt zwei Blacks mitspielen? Ich mach euch nen Vorschlag wir nennen die beiden ab jetzt R. Black und S. Black, ja, so machen wirs... Weiter im Spiel. White schmeißt und... TOR. TOR. TOR. 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor."

James sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass zumindest Anna in Bestform war und auch Sirius hatte einen sehr guten Anfang als Treiber hingelegt. Er atmete erleichtert auf, denn wenn er jetzt den Schnatz finge, würde das Spiel perfekt enden und keiner von ihnen war ernsthaft verletzt. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl das Malfoy durchaus etwas damit zu tun hatte, das drei seiner Spieler außer Gefecht waren.

"Quaffel nun in Besitzt von von R.Black und er rast auf Parker zu, der bereits unruhig vor den Torringen hin und herfliegt. R. Black kommt näher, dicht gefolgt von White, Evans und Bell... naja, Bell weniger. Sie hängt nach und das liegt entweder an ihrem viel zu langsamen Besen oder das sie nicht nachfliegen WILL. Klatscher geschlagen von S.Black auf R. Black, Bruderkampf, Leute... Der Klatscher verfehlt ihn und R.Black rast weiter auf die Ringe. Er schiiiiiiießt... ja, fantastisch geblockt von White. Gryffindor wieder im Quaffelbesitzt, White und Evans rasen gemeinsam los, perfektes Zusammenspiel. White im Quaffelbesitzt, Klatscher von Goyle, der ihr wohl den Kopf abreisen sollte, aber White weicht ganz Ladylike aus und sie kommen näher. Sie gibt ab an Evans, die setzt zum Schuß an, Lestrange fliiiiiegt... Das war eine FINTE, Evans hat den Quaffel an White zurückgespielt, diese schießt und Lestrange fliiiiiiegt, daneben. Tor.Tor.Tor. 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor, Leute."

Die Menge jubelte laut auf und übertönte somit die Buhrufe von den Slytherins um Meilen. Lilli und Anna schlugen einander abklatschend in die Hände und lächelten zu James hoch, der ihnen den Daumen grinsend entgegen streckte. Das war ein super Zusammenspiel, wie er es schon gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ein Glück war wenigstens auf sie verlass gewesen.

"Das Spiel geht weiter, es steht 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor. Quaffel in Besitzt von Campell, er gibt ab an R. Black, wieder rast er auf Parker zu. Klatscher von Kent doch R. Black weicht fantstisch aus. Der Klatscher wird von Crabbe weggeschlagen... DIREKT AUF BELL ZU. Pass auf KLEINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... NEIN, Bell wird getroffen und... ist sie verletzt oder nicht? Sie sieht nicht gut aus..."

James hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert zu ihr hinzufliegen und sie zu stützten.

"Tina, alles okay bei dir?"

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht, mir ist schlecht... mein Arm schmerzt..."

James nickte verstehend.

"Dann sollte ich dich wohl aus dem Spiel nehmen."

"Nein... Nein, Captain. Ich will weiter spielen..."

"Aber du siehst ziemlich bleich aus, Tina."

"Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre hast du nur zwei Jägerinnen. Ich... Ich will weitermachen. Mir gehts gut... "

James sah aus als ob er das wider besseren Wissens tun würde, aber Tina hatte Recht. So wie es momentan aussah, konnte er Tina nicht wirklich einfach vom Feld schicken.

"Du hälst dich zurück, okay?"

Sie nickte verstehend und versuchte ihn einigermaßen anzulächeln, damit er stolz auf sie sein konnte. Er war es auch, dass sie soviel Kampfgeist besaß, doch er fühlte sich mit dieser Entscheidung einfach nicht wohl. Er wandte sich Madamme Hoch zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Spiel ging weiter.

"Das Spiel geht weiter, Leute, Bell bleibt drinn, Captain Potter hat sie nicht vom Feld genommen. Dummheit oder vielleicht die Rettung? Quaffel wieder im Besitzt von Black... R.Black. Er gibt ab an Malfoy. Der Captain der Slytherins rast auf Parker zu, entschlossen die ersten Punkte für seine Manschaft zu erzielen. Black... S schlägt den Klatscher... doch er wird von Crabbe abgefangen und zurückgeschleudert... Black weicht ihm geschickt aus und Kent schlägt ihn... WIEDER AUF MALFOY. White und Evans rasen ihm nach und kommen gefährlich nahe. Wer ist zuerst drann? Schafft er es ihn vorher zu schießen? Da rast ein weitere Klatscher auf sie zu, fies geschlagen von Goyle. Er trifft White mit voller Wucht in die Seite und reist sie vom Besen... SCHEIIIISSSEEEEE!"

Es war vielleicht Glück oder Schwein oder was auch immer, dass sie NUR 10 Meter über dem Boden geflogen war um den Slytherinjägern aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch das hatte ihr einige Verletzungen ersparrt. Sie knallte mit einem Knacks auf dem Rasen auf und mußte sich zusammen reißen um nicht das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Sirius hatte das ganze mit Entsetzen angesehen und wollte zu ihr hinab fliegen, als James nach ihm brüllte.

"Nein, Padfoot. Madamme Pomfrey wird sich um sie kümmern... Hilf Lilli..."

Sirius hatte einen Augenblick gezögert und das war vielleicht ein Augenblick zu lang, denn Malfoy nutzte diese Gelegenheit.

"Evans hängt noch an Malfoy, doch was ist das? Malfoy stößt sie mit voller Wucht an," schrie Cat geschockt ins Mikrophon. Lilli verzog das Gesicht als er sie mit der Schulter rammte.

"Na, mein Schlammblut," rief er und schmiss den Quaffel auf den Torring zu. Parker konnte ihn wie immer nicht halten und Cat sagte das 20 zu 10 für Gryffindor an.

"Und ist Potter gut? Ach ich vergaß, du weißt ja gar nicht wie er im BETT ist..."

"Ich fass es nicht, dass ich ernsthaft in dich verliebt war, du sexistisches Erbsenhirn," fauchte sie giftig.

Es war als ob sie gleich kotzten könnte, wenn sie nur an die Zeit zurück dachte. Allein sein Anblick widerte sie im Moment mehr als nur an.

"Quaffel wieder im Spiel. Bell hat ihn gefangen und fliegt nun auf Lestrange zu. Evans scheint noch immer Smalltalk mit ihrem Ex zu halten und White ist vom Platz. Crabbe und Goyle nähern sich Bell und beide schlagen die Klatscher gleichzeitig auf sie zu, wo bleiben denn unsere Treiber? Kent kommt nicht an Campell vorbei, der ihm offenbar die Fluglinie permanent versperrt. Jaaaah, S. Black hat den Klatscher sauber abgewehrt. NEIIIIN, der zweite Klatscher hat Bell mit voller Wucht getroffen und haut sie vom Besen. Black S. geht in den Sturzflug und versucht sie noch vor dem Aufprall zu retten doch was ist das... Black R. schießt den Quaffel auf seinen eigenen BRUDER. Black S. bremst ab... Nein, Bell kracht auf dem Boden und Knockout, Leute. Diesmal kann Bell wirklich nicht weiter spielen."

James nahm sie vom Spielfeld, aber nicht ohne sich bei ihr zu bedanken.

"Du warst gut, Tina. Es hat eben nicht sollen sein."

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, James... " sagte sie noch mal traurig, bevor sie sich von Madamme Pomfrey verarzten ließ. James sah seine Manschaft kopfschüttelnd an als sie sich in der Auszeit um ihn herum versammelt hatten.

"Ich fass mal zusammen," sagte er und seine Stimme hatte was unglaublich missmutiges angenommen.

"Lilli ist die einzige Jägerin, die wir noch haben, allerdings hat sie bisher noch nie als Jägerin in einer Quidditchmanschaft gespielt, geschweigedenn privat Quidditch gespielt. Außerdem stehen wir mit 10 Punkten vor Slytherins, die am liebsten jeden von uns im Krankenflügel sehen wollen. Bell und White sind Out..."

"Bin ich nicht..." ertönte Anna's Stimme.

Sie kam zu ihnen her und stellte sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln dazu. Gequält? Es sah eher aus als ob sie krampfhaft versuchte einen schmerzenden Ausdruck zu unterdrücken und deswgen ein Dauergrinsen aufsetzten wollte.

"Anna, gehts dir wirklich wieder gut?" fragte James besorgt, denn so wie sie Aussah, wirkte sie alles andere als gesund.

"Klar, ich mach weiter. So ein Sturz macht doch absolut gar nichts..."

Sirius lachte auf.

"Super, Anna," sagte er und schlug ihr kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

"Aihhh..." stöhnte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf.

„Sirius! Hast du nen Knacks in der Birne, ey!"

"Anna, dir gehts nicht gut," warf James misstrauisch ein.

"Mit der Schulter kannst du nicht spielen."

"Kann ich doch. Hey, James, du hast sonst nur Lilli als Jägerin. Wie willst du Punkte erzielen, wenn sie den Quaffel nicht mal in den Torring schmeist, wenn Lestrange grad in der Nase bohren würde?"

"WA-?" begann diese entrüstet, doch James hatte ihr schon das Wort abgeschnitten.

"Okay, Anna, aber bitte, pass auf dich auf. Noch mal so nen Sturz kann gefährlich werden."

"Madamme Pomfrey hat mich wieder einigermaßen flicken können."

"Und sie hat dir erlaubt weiter zu spielen? Respekt," bemerkte Sirius neben ihr grübelnd. Promfrey ließ doch sonst jeden mindestens nen Tag im Krankenflügel, wenn er nur ein kleines wehwehchen besaß.

"Nicht direkt..." anwortete sie leise.

"Miss White," brüllte Madamme Pomfrey, die gerade aufs Feld kam, als sie hochfliegen wollten.

"Was fällt ihnen ein sich einfach aus dem Krankenflügel zu schleichen."

Anna riss schockiert die Augen auf und flox nix wie in die Lüfte hinauf.

"Danke, Madamme Pomfrey," rief sie ihr noch zu, während die Krankenschwester fluchte und ihr nachbrüllte sofort wieder runter zu kommen.

"White spielt wieder mit, Leute," brüllte Cat begeistert und jubelte mit den ganzen drei Trübünen mit.

"Quaffel im Besitzt von R.Black. Er rast auf Parker zu, hat die Mittellinie bereits durchquerrt. Quaffel geschlagen von Kent, jedoch abgewehrt von Crabbe. White greift an und rammt ihn. Zu dumm das sie ne Frau ist und Black ein Kerl, dem das ganze wohl soviel ausmacht als ob ne Ameise über seine Haut krabbeln würde.

"Hey, Anna, wenn du mir nah sein willst, brauchst du doch nur ein Wort zu sagen und ich gehöre ganz dir."

"Dir nah sein? Ich würde lieber 5 Minuten einen ungarischen Hornschwanz bei mir haben, als dich, Bergtroll, eine Sekunde ertragen zu müssen."

Regulus holte aus und wollte den Quaffel schmeisen als sich Anna garlant rüber beugte und ihm den Quaffel aus der Hand riss. Sie zog eine scharfe Kurve und flog auf das gegnerische Tor zu.

"White hats geschafft den Quaffel an sich zu reisen und fliegt nun mit höllischer Geschwindigkeit auf das Gegnerische Tor zu, wo Lestrange sie bereits erwartete. Lilli versuchte ihrer Freundinn zu folgen, aber ihr Besen schien einfach nicht voran zu kommen, genau so rasten auch Sirius und Kent hinter ihr her um sie vor den Klatschern zu schützen. James hielt noch immer Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Er war sich sicher, dass Anna den Quaffel schon rein bekommen würde. Sie war eine der besten Jägerinnen, die er jeh gesehen hatte und wußte auch, dass sie eigentlich eine Karriere als Quidditchspielerin anstrebte.

Der Schnatz... er hatte ihn gesichtet. Er glitzerte direkt hinter dem Torring auf, vor dem Lestange herum flog. James flog los in der Hoffnung, dass Anna den Quaffel nicht gleich genau in den Ring schmeisen würde, wo er gleich auftauchte. Als Lilli neben sich blickte, sah sie wiedermal Malfoy, der sie offensichtlich verfolgte. Er grinste sie an, was sie dazu veranlasste die Augen zu rollen.

"Hör mal, Lilli-Herzchen."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Ich will von dir nichts hören, kapiert?" brüllte sie während sie flog.

"Nicht mal, wenn es deinem Potti das leben retten könnte?"

Lilli wude unwillkürlich langsamer. Wenn es um James ging, dann traf man bei ihr meistens einen äußerst empfindlichen Nerv.

"Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum James nicht mit dir schläft?"

"Was denn, Malfoy? Bekommst du keine ab oder wieso interessiert dich mein Sex-Leben mit James so?"

"Du meinst, dein nicht-existierendes Sex-Leben mit Potter."

"Verpiss dich."

"Vielleicht steht er ja nicht auf dich... brauchst du erst einen Beweis um es zu glauben? Den kann ich dir liefern, Schlammblut..."

Lilli beschleunigte ihren Flug um von Malfoy wegzukommen.

'Er lügt. Er lügt. James betrügt mich nicht. Er hat es mir gesagt und ich glaube ihn. Ich liebe James... Er sagt mir die Wahrheit. Das weiss ich...'

Lilli war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast gar nichts vom Spiel mitbekam. Sie hörte wie Anna sie rief. Sie war nicht nur von Crabbe, Goyle, Black und Campell umringt, sondern auch Sirius und Kent selber versperrten ihr die Sicht auf die Torringe, weil sie versuchten die anderen von ihr wegzujagen. Lilli sah den Quaffel, der auf sie zugeschmissen wurde. Sie griff ihn und sah dass sie vollkommen frei stand und in geeigneter Position zum Torring stand. Sie holte aus und schmiss ihn mit aller Wut und Zorn die sie im Moment gefühlt hatte ohne lang zu überlegen auf einen der Ringe zu...

"Prongs," brüllte Sirius als er die Flugrichtung des Quaffels entlang sah.

James hatte alle um sich vergessen. Der Schnatz war ganz nah. Er mußte nur seine Hand ausstrecken um ihn zu fangen. Bulstrode war weit hinter ihm... sie würden gewinnen... Er schloss seine Hand um die goldene Kugel, dann überkam ihn ein unglaublicher Schmerz an der Seite und er stürzte vom Besen hinab. Sirius hatte das früher als alle anderen bemerkt, dass James auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit Lilli's Quaffel war und flog auf seinen Freund zu. Er schaffte es James vor dem freien Fall aufzufangen und sicher zum Boden zu hieven. Madamme Hoch hatte abgepfiffen und Gryffindor den Sieg zugeteilt. Die gesamte Gryffindormanschaft kam auf Sirius und James zu um ihren Captain in die Arme zu schließen und auch die ganzen Schüler auf den Tribünen kamen auf sie zu um zu feiern. Lilli hatte James fest umarmt.

"James, es tut mir so leid... Ich hab dich nicht gesehen."

Er lachte auf und drückte sie gleichfalls ganz fest an sich.

"Ist schon okay, Lils... Ich leb ja noch. Dank, Padfoot hier."

"Tja, mein Alter. Ich dachte, es wäre für deinen Arm nicht gut noch mal nen Knacks zu erhalten."

"Hey, ist das ne Privatfeier hier," rief Anna nachdem auch sie sich zu ihnen durchgekämpft hatte. Sirius hatte die eine Hand um ihre Schulter gelegt und die andere um James Schulter, der das gleiche bei ihm und bei Lilli tat. Lachend drängelten sie sich durch die Menge zu Dumbledore durch, der James mit einem sanften Lächeln den Quidditchpokal überreichte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Malfoy einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Da hatte er doch extra gegen Hufflepuff schlechter gespielt um noch mal Gryffindor schlagen zu können und dann verlor er gegen sie. Das war etwas, was James das ganze Jahr noch versüssen würde, wenn er ihn damit aufzog.


	45. Chapter 45

Chap 45: Because of you 

Nach dem fantastischen Sieg gegen Slytherin gab es im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum eine mächtig große Party. Es wurde gefeiert bis zum Abwinken, dass James den Schnatz gefangen und sie den Cup gewonnen hatten. Dieser stand mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum als eine Art herausragende Trophäe. Tatsächlich gab es unmengen Butterbier zu trinken und James bekam schon nicht mehr mit wieviel er intus hatte, nachdem fast jeder zweite, der auf ihn zukam einmal mit seiner Flasche anstoßen wollte und James es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen wollte, seinen Sieg in vollen Zügen auszukosten.

Sirius war irgendwann mittendrinn ein "lustiges" Spiel eingefallen. Jemand warf Gummibärchen in die Luft und die anderen sollten in einem Haufen stehen und nur mit dem MUND, nicht mit der Hand einen fangen. Wer keinen bekam mußte ein Stamper Muggelalkohol, genannt "Willi" trinken. Es gab keine Regeln und so schlug er Anna und James immer die Gummibärchen vor der Nase mit seinen Händen weg. Er fing sie ja nicht auf und so gehörten sie zu denjenigen, die die Willi's trinken mußten. Nachdem er wohl schon 5 Bierflaschen leer getrunken und 10 weitere Stamper Willi intus hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er mit einer einzigen Person noch nichts getrunken hatte. Er sah sich suchend nach Lilli um und fand sie schließlich mitten auf der Treppe sitzten, mit einem kleinen Stamper grünem CurryKirschsaft in der Hand, den sie die ganze Zeit etwas missmutig anstarrte während sie dabei ihren Lippen merkwürdig zu Grimassen verzog. Er kämpfte sich zu ihr rüber und setzte sich zu ihr hin.

"Hey, Lils, stimmt was nicht?" fragte er laut besorgt als er ihre trübe Stimmung bemerkte. Er mußte so schreien, da man in dem Lärm sonst sein eigenes Wort nicht verstanden hätte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf. James wich zweifelnd zurück, da diese Geste genug aussagte. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie mutmachend zu sich.

"Wir haben gewonnen und du hast ein Tor erzielt... eigentlich solltest du fröhlich herumhüpfen und nicht Löcher in den CurryKirschsaft starren... Lils?"

"Ich... Nichts..."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich rauf.

"Komm mit, hier ist es zu laut.Lass uns oben über alles sprechen."

Im Jungenschlafsaal war es eindeutig ruhiger und nachdem er die Tür zugemacht hatte, konnte man sich auch in angenehmer Tonlage unterhalten. Sie hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und den Stamper weggelegt. James kniete sich zu ihr hinab und sah sie nun von unten herauf mit einem Schmollmund an. Es sah niedlich aus wie er sie sozusagen anflehte mit ihm zu sprechen und so konnte sie nicht anders, als dass sich ihre Laune besserte.

Zumindest jetzt bildete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und James lachte zufrieden auf.

"Na, also... Also, worum gehts? Du bist seit dem Spiel so merkwürdig. Mir gehts wirklich gut, war nur ein kleiner Knackser. Hab ich ein Glück, dass du ne Flasche als Jä-Ow... war'n Scherz."

Sie wollte ihm mit der Faust gegen die Seite boxen, aber James hatte sie lachend zurück halten können und zog sie mit sich aufs Bett hinab. Er lag nun auf sie drauf und sah in ihr bildschönes Gesicht an. Sie war wirklich das hübscheste Mädchen dass er kannte. Mit ihren leuchtend hübschen grünen Augen hatte sie sofort verzaubert, als er sie zum ersten mal traf. Ein Blick, wie ihn nur ein unschuldiger Engel aufsetzten konnte. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig und irgendwie war er sich nun nicht sicher ob dieses Gefühl vom Alkohol kam, oder ob es etwas anderes war, dass es nun tun wollte. Ein unglaubliches Verlangen war in seinem Inneren aufgetaucht, sie zu berühren, zu spüren, zu lieben.

Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und beugte sich zu einem sanften Kuss hinab. Lilli spürte wie ihre Hand zu seiner Wange wanderte und wie mit ihrem Handrücken rüber strich. Er hatte eine so weiche Haut... so warm und vertraut. Seine Küsse schmeckten angenehm heiß und leicht süßlich. Er roch ganz anders als alle anderen Männer in ihrem Leben... Es war sein eigener vertrauter Duft, den sie liebte und den sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag um sich herum gehabt hätte.

James fuhr küssend an ihrem Hals hinab und sie spürte wie er sanft ihr Shirt etwas zur Seite zog um ihre Schulter zu küssen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief auf. Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, alles in ihr schrie nach ihm, wollte ihn für immer bei sich haben... aber...

"James..." flüsterte sie nach einer Weile. Er hörte auf sie zu küssen und kam mit seinem Kopf wieder auf gleiche Höhe zu ihr. Seine hasselnussbraunen Augen strahlten sie vielsagend an. Er sah so glücklich und zufrieden aus, als ob ihn in diesem Augenblick nichts auf der Welt mehr etwas anhaben konnte. Sie hatte dieses Glänzen in seinen Augen noch nie so stark gesehen wie jetzt. Seine Berührungen waren so sanft und zärtlich, sie hatte sich so wohl wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gefühlt und obwohl etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte, dass es falsch war, wollte sie nichts anderes als es wieder spüren.

"Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sunshine," sagte er und gab ihr wieder einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Lilli wollte es, sie wollte das er weitermachte, das er weiterging. Sie drückte ihn sanft von sich und sah ihm tief in seine leuchtenden Augen. James war nicht er selbst... Er hatte eindeutig zuviel getrunken und er schien nicht zu realisieren, was er hier eigentlich machte, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Sie hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht... und nun konnte es geschehen...

"Ich weiß dass es falsch ist... aber... ich kann nicht länger warten..."

Und bevor James verstand was geschah spürte er diesmal ihre Lippen auf seine pressen und spürte, wie sie mit ihren Händen seinen Umhang aufknöpfte und wegzog... Er wehrte sich nicht, denn in diesem Moment dachte er absolut an gar nichts außer daran, das Mädchen, mit dem er für immer zusammen sein wollte, seine ganze Liebe zu zeigen, die er für sie fühlte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde unterdessen noch immer wie wild gefeiert. Sirius wurde wiedermal von irgendeinem Mädchen angebaggert, das ihm erzählte wie toll er geflogen sei und warum er vorher nie Quidditch gespielt hätte. Sie sagte auch dass seine Haare im einfach immer perfekt sitzten würden und das er unglaublich schöne Augen besaße mit einem wunderschönen Glanz in sich.

"Wirklich, Danke, das hat mir noch keiner vorher gesagt."

Gut, das war wie gedruckt gelogen, doch er fand das Mädchen sehr süß. Sie hatte tatsächlich eine sehr schöne Figur und auch ihr Lächeln war nicht ohne. Er hatte aufgehört ihr zuzuhören als die Musik noch lauter als vorher wurde und er ihre Worte nur noch bruchstückhaft mitbekommen hatte. Irgendwas von Hintern und super und lachen und perfekt und süß und soweiter. Er hatte über ihre Schulter hinweg Anna bei den Mädels auf der Couch dran stitzen sehen und offenbar lachte sie über irgendeinen dummen Witz den Cat Jordan gerissen hatte. Alice und Frank saßen bei ihnen und lachten gleichfalls mit, was Sirius Meinung nach der einzige Grund war, warum sie überhaupt bei dem Haufen saß. Anna gehörte seiner Meinung nach nicht zu den dummen Hühnern, die nichts als Jungs und Sex im Kopf hatten. Er mochte ihre Leidenschaft für Quidditch, mochte ihren beleidigenden Humor und auf eine gewisse Weise mochte er auch ihre geheimnisvolle Art, ihr wahres Ich zu verbergen.

'Wieso denk ich schon wieder an sie?'

Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf seinen Blick zum Fenster raus.

"Shit," fluchte er auf als er den Vollmond erkannte, der sich am Himmel hinter den dichten Wolken gezeigt hatte. Das Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie noch immer lächelnd.

"Nichts, ich... muss mal kurz weg."

Er war gegangen ohne darauf zu achten was sie ihm nachrief. Sirius kam zu Anna rüber und riss sie hart von den anderen weg.

"Ey, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden," stöhnte sie als er sie mit sich zu einem Eck zog, wo niemand stand.

"Was ist denn?"

"Hast du Prongs gesehen?" fragte er, was aber durch das laute Gebrülle in Gemeinschaftsraum und der absolut laut bebenden Musik restlos unterging.

"WEN?" schrie Anna auf.

"PRONGS."

"WEN?"

"PRONGS."

"WEN?"

"OB DU PRONGS GESEHEN HAST?"

"JA, SANDRA PLOCKS IST DOCH DA DRÜBEN. UND WARUM FRAGST DU MICH DAS?"

Sie zeigte auf ein brünettes, hübsches Mädchen, das bei einem halben duzend anderer Mädchen stand und mit ihnen herumkicherte. Sirius rollte unglaubig mit den Augen.

"NICHT PLOCKS. PRONGS."

"WAS?"

"JAMES."

"WAS?"

„JAMES!"

„WAS!"

"ICH FRAGE DICH OB DU JAMES GESEHEN HAST?"

"WIESO SUCHST DU KÄS?" brüllte sie verwirrt zurück und verzog die rechte Augenbraue.

Sirius schlug sich genervt mit der rechten Hand gegen die Stirn und schrie ungeduldig: "NICHT KÄS, SONDERN JAMES. DEINEN BESTEN FREUND."

Dieser Satz kam allerdings anders an. Stattdessen verstand sie: Raiern ist bescheut.

"JA, FIND ICH AUCH, DAS REIERN BESCHEUERT IST. WARUM SAGST DU MIR SOWAS? WER HAT DENN GEREIERT?"

"NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN," brüllte Sirius laut auf und zog sie mit sich die Treppen hoch zu den Jungenschlafäälen.

"ICH FRAGTE DICH OB DU JAMES GESEHEN HAST. DEINEN BESTEN FREUND JAMES POTTER," schrie er ihr ins Ohr. Anna räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder freie Ohren zu bekommen.

"James? Dann sags doch gleich, ey. Nein, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich auf. Dann warf er einen Blick nach rechts zum Schlafsaal und wollte hinein gehen als er bemerkte dass die Tür verschlossen war.

"Prongs, bist du da drinn?" rief Sirius.

"Oh, shit... "

"Au..."

"Aiih..."

"Uhhhh."

"Jaoh..."

"VERDAMMT, PADFOOT."

Anna gluckste vergnügt als sie begriff wobei Sirius die beiden gerade gestört, hatte, bis dieser ihr einen fragenden Blick zu warf.

"Verzeihung," sagte sie promt. Die Tür ging auf und James stand mit ner Jeans bekleidet und oben ohne vor ihnen dran.

"PADFOOT, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENT- Oh, hey, Anna..."

"James..." sagte sie amüsiert und mußte sich das Grinsen wirklich sehr stark verkneifen. Sie beugte sich zur Seite und winkte Lilli mit einem Zwinker zu.

"Hey, Lils."

"Was zum... ich dachte ihr dürft nicht..." sagte Sirius und bekam gleichfalls ein mächtiges Grinsen im Gesicht als er das begriff. Lilli und James wurden immer röter und röter, bis ihre Gesichtsfarbe vom Gryffindorumhang nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war. Doch Sirius hatte keine Zeit großartig herumzunecken oder spötteln.

"Prongs, hör zu. Wir sollten unsere Sachen packen. Wir haben etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen."

"Und das wäre?"

"Heut ist Vollmond."

"Shit, Moony."

James packte sich sofort sein Shirt und seine Stiefel und rannte mit Sirius hinaus.

"Wo ist Wormtail?"

„Wartet an der Weide auf uns."

"Seit vorsichtig..." rief Lilli ihnen hinterher, woraufhin James ihr zuzwinkerte und nochmal stehen blieb um sie anzugrinsen. Sie kam nicht umhin zurückzugrinsen und die beiden hätten sich auch noch weiterhin von einem Ohr zum anderen angegrinst, wenn Sirius sich nicht James gekrallt hätte und mit ihm um die Ecke verschwand. Anna ließ sich kichernd neben Lilli aufs Bett nieder und sah sie mit breitem Grinsen an.

"Na... in was ist Sirius da reingestürzt..."

Lilli strahlte im ganzen Gesicht und obwohl ihr das ganze eher peinlich zu seinen schien, war sie so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor. Anna sah sie neugierig an, aber Lilli sagte nichts. Sie wollte diesen Moment genießen und ganz für sich alleine haben...

Sirius und James rannten auf die Peitschende Weide zu und noch während sie rannten, mußte Sirius ihn einfach fragen.

"Habt ihrs getan?"

"Sei nicht so neugierig, Padfoot," sagte James lachend.

"Komm schon, Prongs. Mir kannst du's doch erzählen."

"Vergiss es."

"Warum nicht?"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Ich hab dir auch immer alles von meinen Freundinnen erzählt."

"Ja, weil sie nie länger als 2 Wochen hielten."

"Awah, mit Sarah Taylor war ich 3 Wochen zam."

"Wahnsinn, Padfoot."

"Also?"

"Vergiss es."

"Warum nicht?"

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Ich hab dir auch immer alles von meinen Freundinnen erzählt."

"Ja, weil sie nie läng-"

"Das Gespräch wiederholt sich," unterbrach Sirius ihn grimmig.

"Trotzdem erzähl ich's dir nicht."

"Ich dachte Dumbledore hätts euch verboten?"

"Nicht ganz..."

Die bieden kamen endlich an der peitschenden Weide an.

"Er sagte, ich solle es NOCH NICHT mit ihr treiben. Er hat nicht gesagt WANN."

"Weil du nicht gefragt hast."

"Ich bin ein Maurauder, seit wann halten wir uns an Regeln?"

Mit einem letzten amüsierten Grinsen verwandelte er sich in den Hirsch und Sirius verwandelte sich nach einem kopfschütteln in den Hund. Peter kroch als Ratte durch und berührte den Knoten, damit die Weide still bleib und die beiden hinein kriechen konnten.

Als Remus am folgenden Morgen aufwachte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass seine drei besten Freunde mit ihm im Raum schliefen... nein, zwei schliefen und einer schnarchte. Er lächelte sanft als er verstand, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatten, obwohl er ihnen absichtlich nichts davon erzählte. Er sah hinaus und bemerkte, dass es wohl bald Zeit sein würde, dass Madamme Pomfrey ihn holen kommen würde. Er rüttelte James leicht wach, der etwas verschlafen die Augen öffnete und einen lauten Gähner von sich gab.

"Merlin, Moony, weißt du wieviel Uhr es ist?"

jammerte er totmüde und peng, lag James Kopf wieder leise schnarchend auf dem Boden. Remus lachte kurz auf und weckte ihn aufs neue.

"Prongs, Madamme Pomfrey wird gleich hier sein?"

"Gut, sag ihr ich brauch'n Kaffee um wach zu werden."

"Prongs, ihr seit in der heulenden Hütte."

"AU BACKE."

Er war sofort aufgesprungen als er es verstand.

"Ey, das war definitiv das letzte mal, dass ich mich auf Padfoot's Trinkspiele einlasse. Weck du Wormtail, ich weck den Trinkmeister auf."

Moony lachte süffisant und weckte seinen anderen besten Freund auf. Nachdem auch Peter wach war, sahen alle beide vergnügt zu wie Sirius seelenruhig weiter schnarchte und James ihn einfach nicht wach bekam, ganz gleich was er ihm auch für einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte.

"Wieviel hat er gestern denn getrunken?" fragte Remus mit einem amüsierten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Du kennst doch seine Vorliebe für Trinkspiele... MERLIN, PADFOOT... WACH ENDLICH AUF!"

Nichts außer weiteres schnarchen.

„Übringens, Moony, hab ja noch gar nicht mit dir über deine neue Liebe gesprochen. PETA WATSON?"

"... ähm... ja."

Leicht rot im Gesicht versuchte Remus seinen besten Freund nicht anzusehen. Er verstands ja auch nicht, aber es war ihm wirklich sehr peinlich und er fühlte sich irgendwie auch schuldig.

"Ich mein, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber... Anna war schon sehr verletzt darüber. Warum ausgerechnet Peta?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, kann ichs mir auch nicht erklären. Es ist halt einfach passiert... Außerdem, Anna und Ich lieben uns nicht wirklich und sie hat mich glaub ich auch nie wirklich geliebt. Sie liebt jemand ganz anderem."

James sah zu Sirius rüber und nickte.

"Ja, ich glaub auch dass sie noch immer auf ihn steht."

"Und Padfoot?"

James lachte auf und sah wieder zu Remus rüber.

"Du kennst ihn doch. Er und Mädels und gerade ANNA. Da will keiner dem anderen Recht geben, dass da möglicherweise mehr ist. Das kann noch Ewigkeiten dauern. Es bräuchte ein Wunder um sie zusammen zu bringen... Aiiih, mir ist ne Idee gekommen wie ich ihn wecke..."

Er beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund hinab bis sein Mund nah an seinem Ohr war.

"Padfoot, du liegst nackt mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und Anna steht direkt neben dir... AUCH NACKT."

"WAS? WO?"

Sirius war promt knallwach und sah nach rechts, nach links, nach hinten, schief rüber, schief hinter... nichts. James lachte und zog seinen Kumpel auf die Beine.

"Wir müssen los, Snoopy, jetzt komm."

Sirius lies sich nur sehr widerwillig von seinen Freunden mitzerren, da ihm die Augen fast wieder zufielen.

"Wer ist Snoopy?" fragte er auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"Lils lieblingshund, hab ich zumindest verstanden."

"Lils?"

"Meine Freundinn."

"Habt ihr gestern?"

"Nein."

"Nein, ihr habt nicht?"

"Nein, ich SAGS dir nicht."

"Gemeiner Hirsch."

"Fieser Hund."

Remus sah ihnen lachend hinterher, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Er wußte dass sie es nicht hören wurden und doch sagte er es: "Danke, Leute... Ihr seit die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann."

Im großen Saal fand unterdessen bereits das Frühstück statt. James und Sirius hatten sich noch mal geduscht, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machten. Lilli saß mit Anna und Alice schon dran und hatten auch schon mit dem Frühstück begonnen als die Jungs die Halle betraten. Lilli hatte ihn zuerst nicht bemerkt, sondern sich angeregt mit den beiden Mädels unterhalten als er von Peter und Sirius flankiert auf sie zukam. Er war gerade noch einige Meter entfernt als sie sich umdrehte und ihn sah. Ihr ganzes Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie strahlte ihn an. Sie schlang sofort ihre Hände um seine Wangen und hatte ihn zu sich gezogen, während er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie anlächelte. Sie preßte ihre Lippen auf seine und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Anna fand die beiden ja sooooo süß, wie sie immer miteinander umgingen, selbst nach nun 6 Monaten waren sie noch immer total ineinander verschossen. Sie konnte einen Blick auf Sirius erhaschen, der neben James saß und sie gleichfalls angesehen hatte, jedoch so wie immer, frech aufgrinste.

Lilli ließ James wieder los und lächelte noch immer. Beide hatten sich einen Augenblick lang nur glücklich und zufrieden angesehen, doch dann bemerkte Lilli Malfoy's Blick vom Slytherintisch. Es war kein Neid... es war als ob er genau das sehen wollte. Sie konnte in seinem Blick etwas fieses und hinterlistiges aufleuchten sehen und genau diese Haltung machte ihr Angst. Er starrte sie an, als ob er auf etwas warten würde... und es dauerte nicht lange, da traf es auch ein.

James keuchte plötzlich auf als ob er keine Luft mehr kriegen würde. Lilli schreckte zurück als sie das sah. Er hatte sie von sich gestoßen und mit der rechten Hand seinen Brust gehalten. Seine Finger gruben sich in sein Fleisch und er fiel zu Boden. Sirius, Anna und Alice waren sofort zu ihm hinabgesunken und hatten auf ihn eingeredet, doch James wurde immer blasser. Er bekam keine Luft mehr.. und keuchte... es war als ob jemand seine Kehle zuschnürrte und ihn damit ersticken wollte. Er spürte die Hände seiner Freunde auf seiner Schulter, in dem Versuch ihm zu helfen, doch es linderte seine Schmerzen nicht.

Lilli stand da wie angewurzelt als sie die Stimmen von Professoren vernahm.

"Was ist passiert," sagte Professor Jaivenko, die sich zu ihnen runtergebeugt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung, er hat plötzlich keine Luft mehr bekommen."

"Ganz ruhig, James... James, was..."

Er verdrehte seine Augen, während seine Finger zitterten und sein keuchen immer leiser wurde, die Stimmen der anderen wurdem dumpfer, sein Blick wurde schwarz... dann verlor er das Bewußtsein und klappte zusammen...

Madamme Pomfrey hatte ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht um ihn zu untersuchen während die Freunde verzweifelt auf eine Nachricht warten wollten. Swetlana jedoch schickte sie alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

"Ich werde euch benachrichtigen, sobald sich etwas ergibt. Geht..."

Sirius hatte Swetlana besorgt angesehen und schien nicht gehen zu wollen, bis sie ihm zuversichtlich zu nickte.

"Wir kümmern uns um ihn... kümmer du dich um Lilli... Sie ist ganz aufgelöst."

Er nickte widerwillig und ging zu den anderen zurück.

Sie warteten und warteten. Lilli saß zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Lehre während Anna auf der Couch gegenüber saß und die Freunde reihum besorgt ansah. Kaum eine Stunde später war Swetlana hereingeschritten. Sie waren sofort alle auf sie zugestürmt, doch Sirius erkannte an ihrem Ausdruck sofort, dass sie keine gute Nachricht brachte.

"Es ist... es scheint etwas ernstes zu sein. Ich kann euch noch nicht sagen was. Er ist ins St. Mungo gebracht worden..."

"Ist es Gift?" fragte Lilli besorgt.

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Swetlana kopfschüttelnd und ihre Stimme klang wirklich stark besorgt.

"Es sieht nicht so aus, denn sonst hätte Madamme Pomfrey es feststellen können. Es ist auch kein Fluch... es scheint... etwas ganz natürliches zu sein. Ich werde mich bei euch melden soweit ich näheres weiß. Es tut mir leid, das ich euch nicht bessere Nachrichten bringen kann."

Sirius nickte verstehend. Als Swetlana rausgegangen war hatte Lilli Sirius Hand gepackt und ihn von den anderen weggezogen, während die Freunde begannen sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen, was James Zustand betraf.

"Sirius..." sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ich... Ich bin Schuld dass es ihm so schlecht geht..."

"Quatsch, Lils," sagte er sofort abwinkend.

„Du hast doch gehört was Professor-"

"Sirius... Ich hab mit James gestern Abend geschlafen... obwohl Dumbledore es uns verboten hat... Ich hab ihn dazu verführt... Es ist meine Schul... dass er jetzt im St. Mungo liegt."

„... Du meinst..."

„Ja... Ich... Merlin, was hab ich nur getan?"


	46. Chapter 46

**_Dragon Coranzon:_** Hi Süße :) Das war noch gar nichts mit James O.o Da kommt noch sehr viel. Ich weiß +michdafürschämentue+ ich bin ganz schrecklich zu meinen Charas +heul+ Na, dann welcome back +g+ Ich konnt die letzten Tage nicht wirklich weiterschreiben, aber jetzt geht's wieder :) Dickes Bussili

**_Jasey:_** Hi Schatzüle :) +g+ Super, dass es dir gefällt, wie ich das Quidditchspiel beschrieben hab +nicknick+g+ also irgendwie ist das nur halb so lustig, wenn du schon alles weißt +g+ Habdichauchganzdollüberalleslüüb Dickes Bussi :)

**_HappyHerminchen:_** Hi Süße :) +looooooooooooool+ Ja, ich versteh was du meinst und ich finds schön, dass es dir gefällt und du es nicht übertrieben findest O.o HDAGDÜAL :) Dickes Bussi

**_VanHelsing:_** Hiho :) +summ:D James wird es nicht leicht haben und es wird noch schlimmer O.o Aber ihr haltet das schon aus. Wird in DarkBreath übrigens sogar noch schlimmer O.o Mach dich auf was gefaßt +g+ HDAGDÜAL :) +drückdichauchganzdollzurück+ Greetz :D

Here we go again :D

Chap 46: Her worse dream 

"Ey, Lilli hör auf mit dem Quatsch," sagte Sirius sofort. Eine leichte Panik kroch in ihm hoch, weil er diese Vermutung auch schon kurzweilen besaß.

"Nur weil ihr es miteinander getrieben habt, soll Prongs jetzt im St. Mungo liegen? Ich bitte dich."

"Sirius, Dumbledore hatte es uns verboten. Er hat zu James gesagt, dass wir es noch nicht tun sollen und gestern Abend... Weißt du, Malfoy... hat gesagt, das James nicht mit mir schlafen wollte, weil er mich nicht wollen würde...und ich... das hat mich irgendwie aufgeregt."

"Mensch, Lils, Malfoy ist ein Arsch, das weißt du doch. Der will dich und Prongs doch nur auseinander bringen."

"Ich... Ich weiß, aber dann gestern Abend... James hatte zuviel getrunken weißt du und ich... ich wollte es so sehr... Als Bestätigung, dass er mich genau so sehr liebt wie ich ihn... Merlin, Sirius, ich wußte doch dass er mir nicht wiederstehen kann wenn ich erst mal anfange. Ich hab trotzdem nicht aufgehört. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es damit zusammen hängt."

Doch er legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schulter und sah sie mit tiefem und ernstem Blick an.

"Nein, Lilli, das ist totaler Quatsch. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Fluch oder hat was mit damals zu tun als man euch am Abend angegriffen hat. Denk nicht mal daran, okay? Er kommt schon wieder zurück... Komm her, Kleines."

Sirius schloss Lilli fest in seine Arme. Ihr Körper zitterte heftig und man konnte das harte pochen ihres Herzens fühlen. Sie hatte große Angst und er verstand sie voll und ganz. Er wollte es nicht zeigen, aber er hatte auch Angst um seinen Freund. Es war schlimm genug das Voldemort hinter ihm her war, jetzt war er nicht mal mehr in Hogwarts sicher. 

Im St. Mungo hatte sich Heilerin Stradford um James gekümmert. Er fand sich in einem Halbschlaf wieder, als er die Stimmen von drei Personen wahr nahm.

"Sehen sie sich das an... Es ist das eingetreten, was sie befürchtet haben, Dumbledore..."

Das war die Stimme einer Frau... Er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass sie Heilern Stradford gehörte. Dieselbe Heilerin, die ihn damals auch nach seiner Ankunft von der Gefangenschaft auf WingCastle verarztet hatte.

"Aber nicht vollständig. Ich denke, wenn die beiden länger innig miteinander gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihn das womöglich umgebracht. Allerdings habe ich merkwürdige abnormitäten feststellen können."

"Und die wären?"

Diese Stimmen gehörte einem Mann. Marcel? Sein Patenonkel war da?

"Einerseits hat es Schaden angerichtet, andererseits habe ich einen großen Schutz festgestellt, der sich hier rübergebildet hat. Dieser Schutz hat ihn womöglich vor dem sicheren Tot bewahrt."

"Wie ist das möglich?"

"Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht ist es ja in seiner Nähe."

Es?

"Sie wissen, dass es nicht eine Person sein muss, es kann auch ein einfacher Gegenstand sein. Das dumme ist nur dass man es nicht durch einen Zauber ausfindig machen kann."

"Nun, denn... der Schutz könnte theoretisch auch von Miss Evans ausgehen oder sehe ich das falsch Heilerin Stradford?"

"Theoretisch ist alles möglich, aber Fakt ist, dass sie nicht beides sein kann. Das wäre unmöglich und unlogisch."

"Seit wann ist Zauberei logisch?" fragte Marcel's Stimme spöttisch.

"Das bedeutet, wenn Lilli es doch ist... wäre James gerettet."

"Aber wenn sie es nicht ist, dann werden wir ihn schneller an Voldemort verlieren als wir Fudge Kontakte zu Voldemort nachweisen können."

"Und wie geht es ihm jetzt?" Auch das war wieder Marcel's Stimme.

"Er wird sich erholen... dieses mal... Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie noch mal mit ihm reden würden, Professor, wegen Miss Evans. Er scheint nicht verstanden zu haben, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie nicht miteinander..."

"Darf ich da vielleicht auch ein Wörtchen mitreden?" fragte James entrüstet und versuchte sich aufzubeugen. Er spürte dass er kaum Kraft besaß und allein diese Bewegung brauchte schon sehr viel anstrengung. Er verzog das Gesicht als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Herzen fühlte, dass ihn beinahe wieder umgerissen hätte.

"Hey, Junge," rief Marcel auf und war mit den anderen beiden zu ihm rübergekommen.

"Sie sollten sich nicht unnötig aufregen, James," sagte die Heilerin und zog eine neue Spritze auf. Sie fuhr langsam damit an James Arm heran und spritze im das Zeug ins Blut, während dieser vom Einstich leicht das Gesicht verzog. Wie er Spritzen doch haßte. Er warf Marcel und Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu, doch da die beiden nichts dagegen sagten, würde es wohl nichts schlimmes sein, was die Heilerin im ja injizierte.

"Was war das?" fragte James vorsichtig.

Die Heilerin warf den beiden Männern einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie die Spritze wieder raus zog, antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Immer noch keine Antwort. Diese Stille ließ in ihm einen Zorn aufkochen.

„Marcel?" fragte James nun drängender. „Bitte!Ich möchte hier nicht ewig im unklaren gelassen werden."

"Ich lass euch am besten allein," sagte die Heilerin und ging schließlich hinaus. Marcel setzte sich ans eine Ende des Bettes, während Dumbledore im Raum auf und ab schritt.

"James, kann es sein dass du gegen Dumbledore's Anweisungen nun doch mit Lilli Geschlechtsverkehr hattest?"

James verzog die rechte Augenbraue. Er fasste es nicht dass er jetzt gerade über ein solches Thema sprach, vor allem nicht mit seinem Patenonkel und seinem Schulleiter.

"... Ja... das ist... passiert."

Marcel sah Dumbledore an, der sanft nickte.

"Hatte ich deswegen diesen Schwächeanfall? Es war doch nur ein Schwächeanfall, oder?"

"Gut, James... ich denke, es wird an der Zeit, dir einige Dinge zu erklären. Vielleicht hätte ich sie dir wirklich schon vorher erzählen sollen, damit du ein solches Risiko nicht auf dich nimmst, aber... ich habe dich für vernüftiger gehalten."

James schwieg und hörte sich das an was Dumbledore und Marcel ihm zu sagen hatten. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal schuldig, da die Worte des Professors wirklich enttäuscht klangen.

Sirius, Lilli, Alice, Frank, Anna, Remus und Peter saßen in der große Halle beim Mittagessen als Professor Jaivenko auf sie zukam und ihnen die frohe Botschaft von James Genesung mitteilte.

"Also kommt er bald wieder zurück?" fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll und die Professorin nickte.

"Ja, doch erst Ende der Woche. Er muss sich erst wieder erholen."

"Was war denn passiert?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Swetlana schien einen Augenblick über ihre Wortwahl nachzudenken.

"Er hatte einen Schwächeanfall, das ist alles. Er hat sich nur zuviel aufgelastet. Macht euch also keine weiteren Sorgen um ihn."

"Können wir ihn vorher besuchen gehen?"

"Nein, Lilli..."

"Aber..."

"Nein, ihr braucht euch auch gar nicht erst rauszuschleichen und es zu versuchen. Sein Zimmer wird von Auroren streng bewacht und es wird niemand zu ihm gelassen... Wartet ab bis zum Wochenende."

Und mit diesen strengen Worten verließ sie die Truppe wieder und kehrte zum Lehrertisch zurück, wo man sehen konnte wie sie mit Professor McGonagall ein Gespräc begann.

"Das ist nicht gut," begann Sirius und sah sie alle an.

"Wenn Swetlana Jaivenko so lügt ist das nicht gut."

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee das sie lügt?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

"Ich kenn sie schon sehr lang und ich habs ihr angesehen. Wenn sie lügt, dann denkt sie vorher überlang nach, sonst kommen ihre Antworten immer wie aus dem Zauberstab gezaubert."

_**Es klopfte an der Tür und die Freunde wandten alle gleichzeitig ihre Blicke zur Tür wo der Chefheiler herein kam und sie verwundert ansah. **_

"_**Mr. Potter, sie sind ja schon wieder gesund auf den Beinen,wie ich sehe." **_

"_**Ähm, ja... Sir." **_

"_**Na, dann. Werd ich sie trotzdem noch mal untersuchen. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Wenn ich die Herrschaften also bitten dürfte, raus zu gehen?" **_

_**Die anderen nickten und gingen vor die Tür. Sirius hatte ihm noch kurz einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf die Schulter gegeben und Lilli hatte ihn nochmal fest umarmt und ihn zart auf die Lippen geküsst. Dann gingen sie hinaus und setzten sich dort wieder auf die Stühle nieder. **_

"_**Also, Leut. Ich bin total baff. Jetzt wo es James wieder besser geht, mach ich mal ne Fliege," sagte Alice und gähnte einmal laut auf. Frank lachte und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. **_

"_**Bis dann,Leut." **_

"_**Machts gut," sagten alle gleichzeitig winkend. **_

"_**I-Ich geh dann auch mal," quiekte Peter. **_

"_**Prongs ist ja zum Glück über dem Berg." **_

"_**Schon," stimmte Remus zu. **_

"_**Ich werd Dumbledore Bescheid geben, damit sich die anderen vom Orden keine Sorgen machen müssen." **_

"_**Hey, ihr beiden," rief Anna ihnen hinterher bevor sie aufbrechen konnten. **_

"_**Wenn James heute noch entlassen wird. Wie wärs mit nem Willkommenessen bei ihm zu Hause heut Abend?"**_

"_**Und wenn nicht?" fragte Remus sanft lächelnd. **_

"_**Dann sag ich euch ab und wir machen's Morgen." **_

"_**Okay, sag uns Bescheid." **_

_**Sie nickte und die beiden verschwanden mit einem letzten Lächeln. **_

"_**Ist doch okay, oder?" fragte sie Lilli vorsichtig, die nur amüsiert lachte. **_

"_**'türlich. James wird sich freuen..." **_

"_**Sag mal, Lils, hast du ihm eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du schwanger bist?" **_

_**Sie schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch hatte sie ein vielsagendes Lächeln dabei. **_

"_**Ich werds ihm nach dem Essen sagen... Wenn ihr alle dabei seit. So wie er es bei meinem Antrag gemacht hat." **_

_**Anna und Sirius grinsten. Ja, James Antrag an Lilli war eindeutig eines der Momente in ihrem Leben, die man gründlich vermasselt hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran zurück, war zum schießen. Lilli hatte eigentlich jedes Recht, es ihm heimzuzahlen. **_

"_**Na, dann werd ich mal gehen und uns die Zutaten fürs Essen besorgen." **_

_**Anna wandte sich Lilli zu und umarmte sie zum Abschied. **_

"_**Sag ihm schöne Grüße und ich freue mich auf heut Abend." **_

_**Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu und wollte ihm eigentlich nur kurz einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund drücken, doch stattdessen drückte er sie fest an sich ran und verwandelte ihn in einen wahnsinnig leidenschaftlichen und langen Kuss. Lilli lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf als er Anna schließlich wieder los ließ und diese ihn amüsiert angrinste. **_

"_**Du bist absolut der verrückteste Kerl der Welt, Sirius Black." **_

"_**Ich weiß und deswegen liebst du mich." **_

_**Sie warf ihm einen letzten Kuss zu und verschwand dann hinaus, nachdem er ihn an sein Herz gepresst hatte. Er und Lilli setzten sich auf die wartenden Stühle zurück. **_

"_**Was?" fragte er als er ihren Ausdruck bemerkt, der für ihn eindeutig sagte: Ich mach mich über dich lustig. **_

"_**Nichts." **_

"_**Nichts? Für nichts grinst du aber sehr viel." **_

"_**Du liebst sie wirklich sehr,hm? Ich mein, das mit euch beiden geht jetzt ja auch schon ziemlich lang." **_

_**Sirius grinste vielsagend, sagte jedoch nichts. **_

"_**Wann willst du sie fragen?" **_

"_**Fragen?" sagte er und legte ein blödes Gesicht auf. **_

"_**Du weißt was." **_

"_**Sie wohnt doch schon bei mir." **_

"_**Das mein ich nicht." **_

"_**Was sollte ich sie denn sonst fragen?" **_

"_**Witzbold. Ich kenn Anna. Schon in der 3. Klasse haben wir ständig von unserer zukünftigen Hochzeit gesprochen und ich weiß, das sie auf jeden Fall HEIRATEN will." **_

_**Sirius verzog süffisant lächelnd seine Augenbraue. **_

"_**Und James hat mir erzählt, dass du auch schon an eine Hochzeit mit ihr gedacht hast." **_

"_**So? Hat er das?" **_

"_**JA. Also?" **_

"_**Also, ich denke ich muss noch mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit Prongs führen was man der Frau weitererzählt und was nicht." **_

"_**SIRIUS," brummte sie auf und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. Er lachte bellend auf und fasste sich in seine Jeanstasche, wo er einen weißgoldenen Ring mit einem kleinen, funkelnden Diamanten heraus zog und ihn ihr zeigte. **_

"_**Was denkst du... wird er ihr gefallen?" **_

_**Lilli hatte ihn ihm sofort aus der Hand gerissen und näher betrachtet. Er hatte sogar etwas eingravieren lassen.**_

_**+Ich bin, war und werde immer dein sein. SB+**_

"_**WAO," stieß sie begeistert aus. Der Glanz des Diamanten war unvergleichlich schön.**_

"_**Der ist einfach wunderschön, Sirius...Wao. Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du so poetisch sein kannst?" **_

"_**Der Spruch kam von James. Ich wollte eigentlich rein schreiben: SBAW" **_

"_**SBAW?" fragte sie unglaubig und verzog den Mundwinkel. **_

_**War mal wieder typisch Sirius. Ihm lagen alle Mädchenherzen zu Füßen aber wenns um Romantik geht mußte man ihm immer erst auf die Sprünge helfen, damit er zumindest mal seinen Arsch bewegt. **_

"_**War'n Witz, Lils. Ich wollte gar nichts eingravieren lassen aber James meinte, es wäre romantischer. Was allerdings auch hieß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr zurückgeben kann, wenn Anna doch nein sagt." **_

"_**Sie wird nicht nein sagen," sagte Lilli sicher. **_

"_**Sie liebt dich und war noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir. Gut, sie hat sich auch noch nie so aufgeregt über jemanden, wie über dich... und sie hat wohl auch noch nie jemanden so beleidigt wie dich... und..."**_

"_**IST OKAY, LILS," brummte er böse, was sie dazu veranlasste wieder zu grinsen.**_

"_**WAR'N WITZ, Sirius. Anna liebt dich und sie wird garantiert nicht nein sagen. Wie willst du sie denn fragen?" **_

"_**Ganz bestimmt nicht so wie James dich." **_

"_**Haha, wie witzig. Wie lang trägst du denn Ring eigentlich schon mit dir rum?" **_

"_**Ne Weile... ich weiß nicht aber... ich hab echte Panik sie zu fragen." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Anna hat schon soviel in ihrem Leben verloren... und... Black ist nicht unbedingt eine Familie in der jemand wie sie einheiraten möchte." **_

"_**Ich glaub, dein Nachname ist ihr relativ egal. Obwohl wenn man's bedenkt heißt sie ja dann nicht mehr White sondern Black... Soll irgeneiner eurer Kinder eigentlich Gray heißen?" **_

"_**Haha, wie witzig?" sagte Sirius und setzte das gleiche dämliche Gesicht auf wie sie vorhin. **_

_**Die Tür ging wieder auf und der Heiler schritt heraus. Die beiden erhoben sich und der Heiler ließ sie wieder zu James hinein. **_

"_**Ähm, Doc, kann er eigentlich heut wieder nach Haus?" fragte Lilli ihn erwartungsvoll. **_

_**Der Heiler dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, dann nickte er ihnen zu. **_

"_**Mr. Potter ist wirklich wieder kerngesund. Jedoch bitte ich sie darauf aufzupassen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt und sobald sich etwas an seinem Zustand verändert, benachrichtigen sie mich auf der Stelle." **_

"_**Sicher. Vielen Dank." **_

_**Die beiden gingen ins Zimmer rein und das erste was Lilli tat, war ihren Mann fest in die Arme schließen und ihn ganz fest zu umarmen. So fühlte es sich an, wenn alles wieder in Ordnung war...**_


	47. Chapter 47

Chap 47: Ich bin schwanger vs. Willst du mich heiraten?

**_Der Heiler hatte James letztenendes endlich entlassen und gemeinsam mit Lilli und Sirius ging er nach Hause. James durfte den heutigen Tag noch nicht apparieren, da es geistig zu anstrengend sein würde und so spazierten sie Hand in Hand die Straßen entlang. _**

"_**Anna hat übrigens heut Abend ein paar Leute zu uns eingeladen und sie wird kochen, damit wir feiern können, dass du wieder wohlauf bist," sagte Lilli und drückte seine Hand fester. **_

"_**Hm? ... Toll. Wen denn?" **_

"_**Ich glaub...Moony und Wormtail halt, dann... Dumbledore, Frank, Alice und natürlich Hagrid." **_

"_**Na, dann hoff ich kocht Anna VIEL. Hagrid ist allein schon für 10 Personen."**_

_**Als James nach Hause kam setzte er sich erst mal vollkommen erschöpft aufs Sofa und Lilli hatte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß raufgesetzt und sich an ihn rangekuschelt. Sie hatte seine Nähe so sehr vermisst und hier wieder einfach nur mit ihm da zusitzten war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. **_

"_**Hör mal, Prongs, ich möchte Anna heut Abend fragen ob sie mich heiraten will," sagte Sirius, der sich auf die gegenüberliegende Couch gesetzt hatte. James lächelte amüsiert. **_

"_**Wie? Vor versammelter Manschaft? Damit sie auch garantiert nicht nein sagen kann?" **_

"_**Quatsch. Ich wollt mal fragen ob ich mir dafür euren Garten borgen könnte?" **_

"_**Tu's ruhig. WingCastle ist ja groß genug," lachte er. Sirius verzog das Gesicht. **_

"_**Ich will es ganz romantisch machen. Lils, würdest du mir ein wenig helfen bei meiner Ansprache?" **_

"_**Mensch, Sirius, das mußt du doch auch mal selber hinkriegen. Ich möchte gern mit James noch unter vier Augen etwas besprechen..." **_

_**Sie zwinkerte ihm dabei mit den Augen zu, doch er zog beleidigt einen schmollmund. **_

"_**BITTEEE... Du weißt doch das ich in Punkto romantische Sprüche ne Niete bin. Hilf du mir, dann helf ich auch dir." **_

"_**Ich brauch keine Hilfe." **_

"_**Ich aber." **_

"_**Das ist mir egal." **_

"_**Du bist ganz schön gemein, weißt du das?" **_

_**Lilli wollte wieder etwas erwidern aber James ging dazwischen. **_

"_**Ist schon gut, Lils. Wir können später ja auch noch darüber sprechen, oder? Ich lauf schon nicht weg. Bin sowieso ganz k.o." **_

"_**Na, siehste. Danke, Kumpel." **_

_**Mit einem mal hatte er Lilli auf die Beine gezogen und mit sich rausgerissen. **_

"_**ABER," rief sie noch bevor er die Glastür zum Garten hinter ihnen zuschlug und sie mit sich raus zerrte. James lachte kopfschüttelnd. Das war wiedermal typisch Sirius. **_

_**Eine Weile lang starrte James in die leere Luft und ihm überkamen verschiedene Gedanken. Lilli, er liebte sie über alles. Das schwarze nichts, das er gefühlt hatte als er im Koma lag. Einfach nur nichts... leere... **_

_**Die Flammen im Kamin glühten auf und rissen ihn promt aus seinen Gedanken.Er blickte zur Seite als Anna erschien und ausstieg. **_

"_**Hey, na gut eingekauft?" fragte er als sie 4 klitzekleine Tüten auf den Boden legte und ihren Zauberstab zuckte. **_

"_**Sicher. Engorgio." **_

_**Die 4 Tüten wurden wieder groß und James grinste zufrieden auf. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Beine. **_

"_**Wo ist denn Rest der Truppe?" **_

"_**Rah-aus," antwortete er ganz langsam **_

_**Ihm fiel ein, dass Sirius ja alles für den Antrag vorbereiten wollte und er höllisch aufpassen mußte, um sich nicht zu verplappern. **_

"_**Sie mußten noch was erledigen. Lass uns schon mal mit dem kochen anfangen, ja?" **_

"_**Du kannst doch gar nicht kochen." **_

"_**Ich hab sehr oft gekocht." **_

"_**Fastfood von McMerlin bestellen ist kein kochen." **_

"_**Ich hab NIE Fastfood von McMerlin bestellt." **_

"_**BurgerWitch und Eulenpizza sind auch nicht besser, James." **_

_**Er grummelte und verzog eine dämliche Fratze, als Anna lachend den Kopf schüttelte.**_

"_**Wo sind sie denn hin?" **_

"_**Ähm, keine Ahnung. Weg halt... haben nichts gesagt. Komm, dann fangen wir schon mal an. Du kannst mir ja zeigen wie man das sonst kocht." **_

"_**Wenn ich's dir zeige, werden wir bis heute Abend garantiert nicht fertig." **_

"_**Dann kochen wir eben gemeinsam." **_

"_**Willst du die anderen vergiften?" **_

"_**Nicht wenn du mich daran hinderst. Los komm." **_

_**Er zog sie auf und trug die Tüten in die Küche, damit sie endlich mit dem Kochen beginnen konnten. Das Ablenkungsmanöver schien zu wirken, dass Anna begann zu kochen und vergaß das nachdenken über einen Grund, warum ihr Freund und ihre beste Freundinn nicht anwesend waren. **_

"_**Weißt du was? Ich möchte mich gern bei Lilli bedanken und könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen," sagte er nach einer Weile, während Anna das Gemüse in die Pfanne schmiss.**_

"_**Sie hat mir wirklich Kraft gegeben, das ganze durchzustehen." **_

"_**Aha," begann Anna vielsagend und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Pfanne, damit sie heiß wurde und langsam zu kochen begann. **_

"_**Und an was hast du da gedacht?" **_

"_**Also, es gibt da ein hübsches Haus unten in Godrics Hollow. Es steht kurz vor dem Abriss, aber... ich hab mir gedacht, es wäre doch ideal für sie und mich." **_

"_**Und was ist mit WingCastle hier?" **_

"_**Es ist zu groß..." **_

"_**Nur deswegen? James Potter hat also Angst alleine in einem riesigen Schloss zu leben?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Oder ist es wegen deinen Eltern und June?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Verstehe." **_

"_**Es sind zuviele schlimme Dinge hier passiert... Und das Schloss ist wirklich zu groß für Lilli und mich. Ich habs lieber kuschelig in nem kleinen Haus mit der Frau, die ich über alles liebe, wenn wir schon keine Kinder haben können." **_

_**Anna hatte just in dem Moment von der Reispfanne probiert und verschluckte sich heftig daran.**_

"_**Anna?" fragte er verwirrt. Sie lächelte leicht nachdem sie sich vom Hustenanfall erholt hatte.**_

"_**Ähm... heiß... Aber es schmeckt gut... Aha, Godrics Hollow. Is ein nettes Dorf. In der Tat." **_

"_**Ja, ich weiß und ganz ruhig... Lilli war es auch immer zu unheimlich hier in dem großen Schloss, wo nur der Hauself ab und zu was machte, wenn ich nicht da bin." **_

"_**Und wozu brauchst du nun meine Hilfe?" **_

"_**Zum renovieren. Ich weiß dass sie und du etwa denselben Geschmack habt." **_

"_**Oh, na-na-na-na-na-na-nein." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" fragte er flehend.**_

"_**Weil ich beim letzten mal, als wir etwas zu zweit unternommen haben ohne das sie davon etwas mitkriegen sollte, als Dank eine Szene von ihr mitten im Minsterium bekommen habe. Kingsley und Diggory ziehen mich bis heute damit auf." **_

"_**Hey, sie wird sich bei dir bedanken wenn das Haus fertig ist." **_

"_**Ja, aber vorher macht sie mich nen Kopf kürzer. Vergiß es, James. Das mußt du ganz.-nein, warte. Es geht... Wenn Alice auch mitmacht. Je mehr wir sind desto besser." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**So kann sie mir den Kopf nicht abreisen, weil die anderen auch dabei sind. Du weißt doch wie eifersüchtig Lilli ist. Erinner dich nur mal an, Melissa Kingcade. Erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran, wie eifersüchtig sie auf sie war?"**_

„_**Hm... schon."**_

„_**Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit ihr?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, wir werden auch weiterhin zusammen arbeiten. Lilli könnte mir ruhig mehr vertrauen." **_

"_**Sie vertraut DIR schon. Sie vertraut nur nicht den anderen Frauen und bei Melissa Kingcade versteh ichs auch." **_

"_**Ach ja?" fragte er misstrauisch und sah sie leicht beleidigt an. Anna war es in diesem Moment unangenehm, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, zumal sie es auch nicht konnte. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben und so zog sie auch das wieder in einen schwarzen Humor hinein. **_

"_**Hey, war sie nicht diejenige, mit der du in der 4. Klasse über 2 Monate zusammen warst? Und die dich dann verlassen hat?" **_

"_**Wie nett, dass du mich daran erinnerst?" **_

"_**Sie hat damit immerhin etwas geschafft, was noch niemand anderes getan hat." **_

"_**Was ist jetzt mit dem Haus?" brummte er leicht gereizt. Er haßte es, wenn man ihm DIESE Schwäche vor die Nase führte. **_

"_**Ich geb den anderen heut Abend Bescheid. Dann sehen wir's uns mal an." **_

"_**Das war alles was ich hören wollte. Außerdem, wieso sollte Lilli auf DICH eifersüchtig sein? Sie weiß doch dass du mit Sirius zusammen bist." **_

"_**Ich denke, Lilli hat einfach nur sehr große Angst, dich zu verlieren, James. Wer kann's ihr verübeln, ich meine wie oft bist du ihr doch gleich weggenommen worden? Du könntest ruhig mal ein Gang zurückschrauben, was deine Heldentaten angeht." **_

"_**Ja, ich weiß was du meinst... Moment mal, soll ich etwa deswegen jetzt in den Ruhestand gehen?" fragte er schockiert, woraufhin Anna die Augen rollte. **_

"_**Nein, aber du könntest aufhören immer die gefährlichsten Aufträge anzunehmen. Seit dem deine Eltern-" **_

_**James hatte sich weggedreht und wollte gehen aber Anna hielt ihn fest am Arm zurück. Sie blitze ihn gefährlich an, denn er schien diesem Thema permanent mit Absicht aus dem Weg zu gehen.**_

"_**James, seit dem deine Eltern tot sind, nimmst du die schwersten und gefährlichsten Aufträge an, die der Orden aufgibt. Wenn Sirius nicht jedesmal bei dir wäre und ich nicht genau wüßte, dass er auf dich aufpasst, hätte ich genau solche Angst um dich. Du könntest wirklich einen Schritt zurück treten, um Lilli und des Ba...ba... Barbaren Sirius Willen..." **_

_**'Scheiße' **_

"_**Weiß er wie du von ihm denkst?" fragte James leicht amüsiert, woraufhin Anna etwas versuchte zu lächeln um zu überdecken, dass sie sich beinahe verplappert hätte. **_

"_**Sag mal, was kochst du da überhaupt?" **_

"_**Ähm... das essen für heute Abend?" versuchte sie sich ganz dumm zu stellen, was auch half. James fragte nicht weiter nach. **_

_**Gut eine Stunde später kamen Sirius und Lilli durch die Glastür wieder zurück und stellten erfreut fest, dass Anna das Essen schon fast fertig gekocht hatte, denn es duftete einfach herrlich lecker. **_

"_**Na, ihr lieben," sagte Anna und hatte Sirius einen Kuss gegeben. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie liebevoll zu sich ran. **_

"_**Keine Sorge, Lils, alles so wie du es wolltest," sagte Anna und zwinkerte ihr zu als sie bemerkte, wie Lilli sie verunsichert anblickte. Daraufhin formte diese mit den Lippen das Wort Danke. James rieb sich neugierig die Hände als die Mädels das Essen auf den Tisch herzauberten, beäugte es aber pesimistisch als er das kleine Krimskrams entdeckte.**_

"_**Was ist das?" fragte er Lilli verwirrt. **_

"_**Komm mit, Sirius," sagte Anna und zog ihn mit sich weg, noch während dieser sich dagegen wehrte und "Warum?" rief. **_

_**James warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick nach, doch schon hatte Lilli ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt und seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr hergedreht. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn aufgeregt an und er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte an den Händen.**_

„_**Lils!"**_

"_**Ähm... also... Wegen dem Essen... Es gibt ein bestimmtes Thema, weißt du. Anna hat es für mich gemacht, damit ich dir etwas sagen... oder zeigen kann. Ich weiß nämlich nicht... ob ich den Mut hätte, es dir jetzt einfach so zu sagen..."**_

„_**... Öhm..."**_

„_**Also...es gibt... gebratenes Gemüse mit BABYMais, Belegte BABYbrötchen, süß gebratene BABYGarnelen, BABYpizzas und BABYNudeln japanisch gebraten..." **_

_**Stille. **_

"_**..." **_

"_**... " **_

"_**..." **_

"_**...Heut wird ja ziemlich KLEIN gegessen," bemerkte James, woraufhin Lilli das Gesicht verzog und aufschnaubte.**_

"_**Ich hoffe Anna hat nicht vergessen dass Hagrid kommen wollte." **_

"_**JAMES! Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig! Fällt dir denn nichts besonderes hierbei auf?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ihr freut euch wie Baby's dass ich wieder da bin?" **_

"_**... James, ich muß dir was sagen, also streng bitte dein Hirn an!"**_

"_**Es hat auf jeden Fall was mit kindisch zu tun..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Du findest es KINDISCH, dass wir heute Abend alle zum Essen eingeladen haben? Nein, warte. Du findest es kindisch was Anna gekocht hat." **_

"_**Depp, ich habs selber vorgeschlagen, dass sie das kochen soll." **_

"_**Stimmt ja... Ähm... Du findest es kindisch,dass... Ich komm nicht drauf, Lils. Was findest du kindisch?" **_

"_**James... Was ist es, was du dir am allermeisten auf der Welt gewünscht hast?" **_

"_**Das du mich auch liebst..." sagte er und lächelte sie charmant an. Bevor Lilli überhaupt noch etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie seine Lippen an ihren und wie warm und süß er schmeckte. Eigentlich war es wichtig, wass sie ihm sagen wollte, doch jetzt, wo sie seine Lippen spürte, war ihr mit einem mal alles egal. Sie küsste ihn wieder, streichelte mit ihrer Handfläche über seine Wange und wollte einfach nur darin versinken. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte mit einem mal auf und Alice trat zum Kamin heraus. **_

_**Lilli verdrehte genervt die Augen als James sie los ließ um seine Freunde zu begrüßen. Warum nur kamen ihre Freunde immer dann, wenn sie sie nicht gebrauchen konnte? Dumbledore war nach ihnen angekommen und hatte James wie einen Sohn in die Arme geschlossen. Nach ihm erschien auch Hagrid, der ihn so fest in die Arme nahm, das man ganz eindeutig ein Knackser an seinen Knochen hörte. Anna und Sirius kamen wenig später wieder herein als auch Remus und Peter zu ihnen gestoßen waren und während Sirius seine beiden Freunde begrüßte, stellte sie sich zu Lilli und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. **_

„_**Und!" fragte sie neugierig, woraufhin Lilli die Augen rollte.**_

"_**Er glaubt, wir freuen uns KINDISCH ihn wieder bei uns zu haben," sagte sie sarkastisch, was Anna dazu brachte amüsiert zu glucksen. Das war typisch James. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock sah mehr als er.**_

_**Das Essen schmeckte jedem absolut köstlich und alle lobten Anna wegen ihren Kochkünsten. Sie war wirklich eine hervorragende Köchin, was man anhand von Hagrid's Schmatzen zu genüge mitbekam.**_

"_**Mensch, Anna, wer dich mal zur Frau nimmt, hat vorgesorgt für den Rest seines Lebens," sagte Hagrid und wollte ihr schon auf die Schulter klopfen als Sirius sie schützend an sich zog. **_

"_**Ey, Hagrid, Vorsicht. Ich brauch sie noch und zwar ohne jegliche Knochenbrüche." **_

_**Dieser lachte so laut auf, dass alle in das brüllende Lachen miteinfielen. **_

"_**Nein, ehrlich Anna. Du kochst einfach fantastisch." **_

"_**Danke, Hagrid. Aber ich werd bestimmt nicht für den Rest meines Lebens am Herd stehen und kochen." **_

"_**Ich weiß, Kleines. Du bist eher die Karierre-Frau. Hab schon gehört, wie hoch du im Ministerium mittlerweile bist. Untersekretärin. Wirklich gut und verdammt gut für den Orden." **_

"_**Und wie stehts mit der Hochzeit, ihr zwei Lieben?" fragte Frank, während er seinen Arm um Alice Schulter gelegt hatte. Lilli, James und Sirius schüttelten verzweifelt den Kopf. Alle außer Anna hatten ihren Blick zu ihnen hingewandt, da Sirius irgendwelche Wörte mit seinen Lippen förmte, die sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit NEIN, NICHT, NO, NIENTE, NÖ, NON gemeinsam hatten. **_

_**Erst als Anna gleichfalls zu ihnen rübersah, hörten alle drei auf und grinsten unschuldig. **_

"_**Ähm, Anna, lass uns den Nachtisch holen," sagte Lilli und riss ihre Freundinn von Sirius weg zur Küche rüber. **_

"_**Aber das kann ich doch auch herzaubern," hörten sie sie noch rufen, doch zum Glück hatte Lilli sie schon rausgezogen. **_

"_**Was sollte denn das?" fragte Frank. Nachdem Sirius sicher gegangen war, dass Lilli Anna außer Hörweite gebracht hatte, erklärte er ihnen, dass er sie heut Abend fragen wolle ob sie seine Frau wird. Alice stieß einen Freudenschrei von sich und Hagrid klopfte Sirius stolz auf die Schulter, so dass er mit dem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte knallte und einen lauten Huster von sich gab. Für einen weiteren Kommentar blieb keine Zeit, denn Anna und Lilli kamen mit jeweils einem Tablett des Nachtisches zurück und stellten ihn auf den Tisch ab. **_

"_**Anna... ich müsste mal kurz mit dir sprechen," sagte Sirius ernst und ging schon mal vor in den Garten. Anna warf ihren Freunden einen verwirrten Blick zu, denn so kannte sie ihren Freund gar nicht. Alle nickten ihr mutmachend zu und grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde, was sie dazu veranlasste er mal verwirrt in die Runde zu blicken und ihm dann nach draußen zu folgen. Schließlich erhob sich auch Lilli und bat James mit sich zu kommen. Remus, Alice und Frank grinsten wie drei Kleinkinder, die das Geheimnis wußten und am liebsten gesagt hätten: Ätsch, ich weiß es. **_

_**Die beiden verließen die Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich James auf die Couch setzte und Lilli auf seinen Schoß rauf. **_

"_**Also, Sunshine, was gibts so wichtiges?" **_

_**Lilli atmete einmal tief auf. Sie wußte eigentlich, dass es ihn freuen würde, aber... vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht war er entsetzt darüber? Vielleicht wollte er jetzt ja keine Kinder mehr? Schlimmer, vielleicht glaubte er, dass sie ihn nur auf den Arm nahm?**_

_**Sirius & Anna **_

_**Sie hatte ihn draußen eingeholt, wo er mitten auf dem Fleck Wiese gewartet hatte. **_

"_**Was ist denn so wichtiges, dass es jetzt sein muss?" fragte sie besorgt. Sie mochte sich Sorgen, denn Sirius war selten in seinem Leben so nachdenklich und ernst wie jetzt.**_

"_**Ich muß dir was zeigen," sagte er, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie ein Fleckchen weiter rein in den Garten, wo ein hübscher Springbrunnen stand, der ein Liebespaar zeigte. Der junge Zauberer hatte sich vor der hübschen Hexe hingekniet und ihre Hand gehalten und das Wasser floß zwischen ihren Händen herab. Anna sah, dass überall rote Rosenblüten und brennende rote und weiße Kerzen standen. Sirius drehte sie so hin, dass sie mit dem Rücken und er mit dem Gesicht zu dem liebenden Statuen stand, die sich nun bewegten und zwei große Pergamente mit einem Spruch herhielten. **_

"_**A-Anna... also... ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht, weißt du... aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es das richtige ist." **_

_**Pause. **_

_**Die beiden Statuen stülpten ihre Pergamente hinter und zum Vorschein kam ein neues Pergament mit neuer Schrift. **_

"_**Ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft darüber nachgedacht, ob... ob... oooob." **_

_**Der Zauberer hatte sein Pergament falschrum gehalten und Sirius formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort:Verkehrtherum, während Anna ihn ziemlich erwartunsvoll ansah. Sie wollte sich umdrehen um zu sehen zu was er ständig schielte und gerade noch rechtzeitig hatten beide Statuen das Pergament verstecken und sich wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition begeben können. Sirius drehte sie wieder zu sich her. **_

"_**Was ich damit sagen will ist..." **_

_**Die beiden Statuen standen wieder auf und rollten die Pergamente so hin, dass er es wieder lesen konnte. **_

"_**Also wie gesagt: Ich habe in der letzten Zeit oft darüber nachgedacht, ob es das richtige ist, was ich tue und ich bin mir sicher, dass es richtig ist..." **_

_**Pause. **_

_**Anna fand es äußerst merkwürdig das er ständig neben sie schielte und dann immer wieder zurück lächelte, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern verzog lediglich misstrauisch das Gesicht. **_

"_**Also... Anna, Ich war schon immer in dich verliebt, doch habe ich 7 Jahre gebraucht um dies zu erkennen." **_

_**Wieder Pause. **_

_**Anna bemerkte dass Sirius schon wieder unruhig hinter sie schielte. Tatsächlich brauchten die Statuen immer eine Weile um ihre Pergamente umzudrehen, damit der Satz weiter ging. **_

"_**Ja?" fragte sie nun ungeduldig. **_

"_**Ähm..." stotterte er und blickte schockiert die Pergamente an.**_

_** Ich bin schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt, ob es das richtige ist, was ich tue... **_

_**Diesmal war Sirius eindeutig zu beschäftigt damit den Figuren einen Wink zu geben, dass sie die Pergamente falsch hielten und konnte es so nicht verhindern, dass sich auch Anna umdrehte und die beiden Statuen nach den passenden Pergamenten rumkruscheln sah. **_

_**Als den dreien das auffiel, blieben sie alle wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Statuen grinsten leicht und zuckten unschuldig mit den Schultern auf. Anna wandte sich mit einem leicht amüsiert geschockten Ausdruck ihrem Freund zu, der gleichfalls seine Schultern zuckte und etwas peinlich berührt drein blickte. **_

"_**Ups... Verzeihung." **_

"_**WAS... SOLL... DAS?" **_

"_**Man, jetzt verschwindet schon, damit wir unsere Ruhe haben," sagte er beleidgt zu den Statuen, die von dem Brunnen runterstiegen und ihnen auch noch zuzwinkerten als sie von ihnen weggingen. Anna kam nicht umhin ihnen unglaubig nachzusehen, als sie das sah. Zwei Steinstatuen, von denen sie glaubte, das sie IMMER auf dem Brunnen klebten, wanderten gerade Hand in Hand im Garten von WingCastle herum... **_

_**Sie wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der mittlerweile auf die Wiese an den Rand des Brunnens gesunken war und seine Hände vor den Knien zusammengelegt hatte. Er sah sie von dort aus an und hatte im Moment wirklich Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen unschuldigen Kind. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er leise.**_

_**Sie setzte sich vor ihm in den Schneidersitzt nieder, umgeben von den ganzen Kerzen und den duftenden Rosenblütenblättern sah das ganze eigentlich sehr romantisch aus. Man hörte keine weiteren Geräusche außer das leise zirpen der Grillen.**_

"_**Wofür?" **_

"_**Das ich nicht in der Lage bin das hier gescheit hin zu bringen." **_

"_**Was denn? Sirius, wenn du mit mir schlafen willst, dann brauchst du es nicht zu sagen, sondern..." **_

"_**Nein," wehrte er sofort ab und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er bemerkte wie sie ihn nachdenklich und leicht besorgt anmusterte und der Kloss in seinem Hals wurde stärker und größer. Es verbot ihm richtig zu sprechen. Noch nie hatte er solche Probleme gehabt, etwas zu sagen, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Und es verwirrte ihn, zu wissen, was dieses Mädchen in ihm ausrichten konnte. Er sah sie an, sah in ihre Augen, sah in ihr gesamtes bildhübsches Gesicht. Er war sich so sicher wie noch nie, dass er es wollte, dass es richtig war, was er machen würde... Es schien nur das schwerste zu sein, dass es für ihn geben konnte. **_

"_**Dann hast du irgendeinen Scheiß verbrochen und willst dich dafür entschuldigen, stimmts?" **_

"_**Nein..." antwortete er leicht lächelnd, da sie ihn amüsiert angegrinst hatte.**_

"_**Hm... Es ist auf jeden Fall etwas, das du mir nicht ohne Lilli's Hilfe sagen kannst, wie ich sehe." **_

"_**Lilli?" **_

"_**Das mit den Pergamenten war ihre Idee, stimmts?"**_

_**Sirius lächelte schuldig und nickte sanft. **_

"_**Ich kenn sie. Das haben wir schon mal gemacht und sowas ist von vornherein eine Katastrophe. Wenn du mir etwas sagen möchtest, dann sags mit deinen eigenen Worten, nicht mit Lilli's Worten... Moment mal..." **_

_**Sie stand nun abrupt auf und sah ihn verletzt an. Ihr Ausdruck hatte etwas panisches angenommen, dass ihn zurückzucken ließ, als sie ihn so wütend anstarrte.**_

"_**Du willst doch nicht etwa mit mir Schluß machen?" **_

_**Als Sirius begriff, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, war auch er aufgesprungen so dass sie nun auf gleicher Höhe standen. **_

"_**Ich schwöre dir, Sirius Black, wenn du mir das jetzt antust, dann..." **_

"_**Anna," schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und hatte ihre Hand mit dessen Finger sie strafend auf ihn gezeigt hatte mit seiner gepackt und weggedrückt. Nun mußte es raus. Es gab kein Entkommen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht sagte, würde er es nie mehr rausbekommen und am Schluss würde ihre Beziehung zerbrechen, weil er einen Schritt nicht wagen konnte, der für jeden anderen Menschen das normalste auf der Welt gewesen wäre.**_

"_**Ich liebe dich... Merlin, ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen mehr geliebt... Ich... Ich bin schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt gewesen, doch habe ich viele Jahre gebraucht, das zu erkennen. Wir sind nun schon seit fast 2 Jahren zusammen... und ich will nicht wieder so lange brauchen um zu verstehen, dass ich dich für immer an meiner Seite haben möchte. Denn dieses mal, in dieser schwierigen Zeit, habe ich Angst dich zu verlieren und diesen Gedanken könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich hätte die letzten Tage beinahe meinen besten Freund verloren und allein der Gedanke daran, dass es auch du hättest sein können, hat mich verrückt gemacht, hat mir die Luft aus meiner Lunge rausgepreßt, hat mir schlaflose Nächte verschafft. Anna..." **_

_**Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie, während er mit seiner rechten Hand noch immer ihre hielt und streckte ihr mit seiner Linken Hand den Ring entgegen. Er konnte sehen wie sie aufhörte zu atmen, wie ihre Augen ihn unglaubig und überrascht ansahen, wie sein eigenes Herz immer lauter und schneller pochte, als würde es jeden Augenblick raus springen. Der Diamant funkelte im Mondlicht und spiegelte sich in ihren schwarzen Augen wieder, während sie ihn sprachlos mit offenem Mund ansah. **_

"_**Anna Ginevra White... willst du mich... heiraten?"**_

_**Lilli & James **_

"_**Also... James, es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss... naja..." **_

"_**...?" **_

"_**Ist dir beim essen wirklich nichts aufgefallen?" **_

"_**... Hagrid hat alles verputzt..." **_

"_**Davor noch... im Bezug auf das Essen." **_

"_**... Klein essen?" **_

"_**Nein... was fällt dir denn zu dem Thema:BABYSpeisen ein." **_

"_**Lilli, wenn du mir etwas sagen möchtest, dann tus. Ich bin irgendwie verdammt müde wegen diesen Ratespielchen. Es hat was mit Baby's zu tun... WARTE... ANNA IST SCHWANGER?" **_

"_**NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN," brüllte sie so laut auf, dass absolut alle im Esszimmer einander zuerst verwirrt ansahen und dann in ihr Getränk prusteten. **_

"_**VERDAMMT, JAMES. ANNA IST NICHT SCHWANGER. ICH!" **_

_**Und Lilli zeigte wie verrückt mit den beiden Zeigefinger auf sich selbst. **_

"_**ICH BIN SCHWANGER." **_

_**James verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. **_

"_**Lils, du kannst doch gar nicht schwanger werden." **_

"_**Sag das mal dem Baby hier drinn," sagte sie beleidigt und verzog ihr Gesicht gleichfalls zu einer Fratze. **_

"_**Muss ich wirklich erst ne Reklametafel auf mich zeigen lassen, damit du das kapierst?" **_

_**James wurde jetzt klar, dass sie das tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. Er zuckte überrascht zurück und langsam... breitete sich ein erfreutes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. **_

"_**Das ist... du bist wirklich schwanger?" **_

"_**Ja," sagte sie mit wieder sanfter Stimme und strahlte ihn überglücklich an. **_

"_**Aber... Wie? Der Arzt sagte doch dass es unmöglich wäre..." **_

"_**Es ist eben ein Wunder...Freust du dich?" **_

"_**Ob ich mich freue?" fragte er unglaubig und nahm Lilli so fest es ging in die Arme. Er begann zu lachen und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie auf die Couch gedrückt und lag nun über sie. In diesem Moment waren sie so glücklich wie niemand anderer und noch während sie sich gegegenseitig tief in die Augen blickten sank James zu ihr hinab. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lilli. Und das ganze... ist ein wahres Wunder, weißt du das?..." **_

_**Zärtlichen begann er sie auf die Lippen zu küssen und mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange zu streicheln. Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, dass es wahr sein sollte, aber... **_

_**Lautes gebrülle kam von der Küche aus und die beiden schreckten auf. **_

"_**Also entweder hat Hagrid wieder mal nen lauten Rülpser von sich gegeben oder Anna hat Sirius Antrag angenommen." **_

_**James zog Lilli mit sich auf und beide begaben sich in die Küche, wo Anna und Sirius von allen beglückwunscht wurden. Lilli erkannte den Ring an Anna's Finger und stürmte auf sie mit einer festen Umarmung zu. **_

"_**Du hast ja gesagt," meinte sie erfreut und drückte sie noch fester, während James Sirius stolz eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und angrinste. **_

_**Dieser grinste zurück und ohne viel Worte schloss er ihn in eine Umarmung. Sirius war James bester Freund und so lange er ihn kannte, hielten seine Beziehungen nie länger als 2 Wochen. Er hatte sich für ihn immer eine feste Freundinn gewünscht und nun hatte er mehr als das gefunden. Er hatte die Frau fürs Leben in seiner besten Freundinn bekommen. Anna hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen nachdem Lilli sie wieder losgelassen hatte, doch trotz allem schien sie glücklich zu lächeln. **_

"_**Hey, Süße... was hast du denn auf einmal?" **_

_**Frank, der das bemerkt hatte kam nicht umhin seinen Senf dazuzugeben und sich zu ihr rüberzubeugen.**_

"_**Lass mich raten, Anna. Dir ist erst jetzt klar geworden wen du heiraten wirst? Ganz verständlich, wer würde da nicht weinen." **_

"_**Hey, Frank, das ist mein bester Freund, den du da beleidigst," lachte James, der seine Hand um Lilli's Schulter geschlungen hatte und sie fester zu sich zog. Sirius war zu Anna hergekommen und hatte ihre Hände ergriffen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Beide strahlten sich an und er verstand, dass das Freudentränen bei ihr waren. Er sah in ihre sanften, bildschönen Augen, die mehr Leid und Verzweiflung und Angst in sich trugen, als er jeh bei jemand anderem erkennen konnte, aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick, da sie lächelte, sah er sehr viel Liebe und Glück sich in ihnen wiederspiegeln. **_

"_**Ein Trinkspruch," sagte Dumbledore und hatte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs jedem ein Glas Bananensekt hergezaubert. **_

"_**Ich denke, ich bin sehr stolz, dass wir heute Abend, die Verlobung von Anna und Sirius feiern können UND... natürlich, dass Lilli und James bald ein Kind bekommen werden. Lasst uns auf wunderschöne Lichtblicke in dieser dunklen Zeit anstoßen. Zum Wohl." **_

"_**Zum Wohl." Auch alle anderen erhoben ihre Gläser und stießen an.**_


	48. Chapter 48

Chap 48: Damals in Hogwarts...

**_Die Sonne schien sanft in ihr Zimmer herein, draußen wehte ein sanfter Wind, der das Ende des Herbst und den Anfang des Winters verkündete. James hatte beide Arme um Lilli's Hüfte geschlungen und sie liebevoll an sich gepreßt. Beide grinsten zufrieden im Schlaf... bis Lilli schockiert die Augen aufriss, sich ruckartig von James löste und ins Badezimmer lief, wo nur wenige Sekunden später ein lautes Würggeräusch heraus kam. James stieg besorgt aus dem Bett raus und ging ins Bad rein, wo er seine Frau mit dem Kopf über die Kloschüssel gebeugt vorfand. _**

"_**Lils?" fragte er vorsichtig und sank zu ihr hinab. **_

"_**Is nicht das erste mal, keine Sorge. Gehört zur Schwangerschaft... das Baby... mochte unser Essen gestern wohl nicht besonders... oder Stress... ich hab keine Ahnung. Geht schon wieder vorbei... Wüargh..." **_

_**James blieb daneben sitzten und sah etwas mißmutig drein, wie sie sich ein paar mal übergab. Er streichelte tröstend ihren Rücken bis sie endlich in der Lage war aufzustehen und zum Frühstück runter zu kommen. Sirius und Anna kamen durch den Kamin herein während sie unten das Frühstück vorbereitet hatten. **_

"_**Na, ihr Turteltauben," trällerte sie fröhlich und zauberte das Frühstück binnen weniger Minuten her.**_

"_**Uh, Lils, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus." **_

"_**Danke, für die Blumen," kommentierte diese lustlos. **_

"_**Sie hat sich gerade übergeben," erklärte James ihnen. **_

"_**Tja, Tante Molly ist ja auch grad schwanger und soweit ich mitgekriegt hab, Lils, ist es mit ihrem Baby auch nicht leicht. Scheint also normal zu sein, das man in den ersten Monaten immer wieder mal ne Unterhaltung mit der Kloschüssel hält." **_

"_**WIE... WUNDER...VOLL..." **_

"_**Übrigens, James, Fudge lässt fragen wann du vorhast wieder zur Arbeit zu kommen?" **_

"_**...? Ich bin doch erst seit gestern aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden." **_

"_**Du kennst ihn doch. Aber ich sag ihm, dass es dir noch nicht wieder gut geht, dann habt ihr noch etwas länger für euch." **_

_**Er nickte ihr dankbar zu, jedoch wurde er durch ihre Nachricht äußerst nachdenklich. **_

"_**Wieso will Fudge, dass ich so schnell wieder in die Arbeit komme?" **_

"_**Na, du fragst Dinge. Er will dir halt keinen Urlaub bezahlen." **_

"_**Glaubst du echt, dass das alles ist?" **_

_**Anna beugte sich zu James rüber und sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie wußte genau was er damit andeuten wollte. **_

"_**Hör zu, Fudge ist ein Fanatiker und vorraussichtlich auch ein Muggelhasser, ABER... er ist garantiert kein Anhänger Voldemorts. Dafür zieht er viel zu schnell den Schwanz ein sobald was passiert und er versteckt sich so gut wie immer hinter seinen Auroren." **_

"_**Gerade deswegen, WEIL er so ein Feigling ist, glaub ich, dass Voldemort ihm Anweisungen gibt. Denk doch mal nach, wieso hat ER ausgerechnet MICH und Melissa dorthin geschickt? Sirius und Sturgis waren doch viel näher dran. Doch nur wenn Voldemort ihm gesagt hat, dass er MICH dorthin schicken sollte, weil es eine FALLE für MICH war." **_

"_**Du kannst doch jetzt nicht in jedem einen Verräter sehen nur wegen damals." **_

"_**Nur?" **_

"_**Entschuldige, das war nicht so gemeint... Trotzdem, ich glaube nicht dass Fudge zu Voldemort gehört. Denn wenn und nur WENN dem so wäre, dann wären keine Muggel und keine Muggelgeborene mehr vor Voldemort sicher. Ich mein, denk doch mal daran, der böseste Zauberer der jeh gelebt hat arbeitet mit dem Zaubereiminister zusammen, der alle Fäden in der Zaubererwelt eigentlich zieht. Das wäre eine Katastrophe." **_

_**Die 4 verfielen in Schweigen. **_

"_**Erinnert ihr euch an Malfoy's Gespräch? Hat er nicht gemeint, dass es einen Verräter unter uns gibt?" **_

"_**Verräter?" fragte James Sirius verwirrt. Dieser nickte. **_

"_**Ich glaub, Prongs, da gibt es etwas dass wir dir noch erzählen müssen." **_

"_**Und das wäre?" **_

_**Lilli hatte seine Hand ergriffen und sie festgedrückt, als ob sie ihn wieder verlieren würde, wenn sie ihn los ließ. **_

"_**James... du warst eigentlich... tot," begann Anna, da weder Sirius noch Lilli ein Wort raus brachten.**_

_**James verzog unglaubig die rechte Augenbraue und sah sie alle ernsthaft an. Wären es nicht gerade Sirius, Anna und Lilli, die ihm das erzählten, hätte er gelacht und das ganze lustig gefunden, aber ihren Gesichtern nach, war es todernst. **_

"_**Nachdem der Arzt uns von dem Schlangegift berichtete, brachen Moony, Wormtail und Ich sofort auf in den verbotenen Wald um das Gegengift zu besorgen. Wir wurden von Malfoy und einigen anderen überrascht und als es uns endlich gelang, die Schlange in unseren Besitzt zu bekommen... war es schon zu spät." **_

"_**Dein Herz... hatte aufgehört zu schlagen," fuhr Lilli leise fort und als James den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, mußte er hart schlucken um es zu glauben. Er spürte wie Lilli's Griff fester wurde und auch er drückte etwas fester zu um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie verstand. **_

"_**Dann kam uns die Idee mit dem Zeitumkehrer und... wir sind in die Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen um ihn zu stehlen. Wir haben die Zeit zurückgedreht und ein wenig bei Sirius Kampf gegen Malfoy nachgeholfen, damit er die Schlange noch rechtzeitig herbringen konnte..." **_

"_**Bevor der Kampf gegen Malfoy los ging, hat er etwas zu seinen Leuten gesagt, Prongs. Er sagte dass jemand von uns ihm verraten hätte, dass wir kämen um die Schlange zu suchen. Er sagte, dass einer von unseren besten Freunden uns verraten hätte." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Unter normalen Umständen würd ich auch sagen, dass es eine glatte Lüge ist, aber... Prongs, er wußte nicht dass wir da waren. Wieso sollte er seine eigenen Leute anlügen?" **_

"_**Aber wer sollte es denn bitte sein?" warf Anna in die Runde ein, da James offenbar begann Sirius Misstrauen zu teilen.**_

"_**Sowohl Alice, als auch Frank oder Remus trau ich keinen Verrat zu... lediglich Peter." **_

"_**Wormtail?" fragte Sirius unglaubig. **_

"_**Anna, du kennst den kleinen. Der hat doch Schiss wenn er nur einen der Deatheater sieht. Er ist beim Duellieren eine Flasche und VOLDEMORT hat nur sehr starke Anhänger um sich. Ich hab noch niemanden getroffen, der irgendwie seinen Schwanz eingezogen hat, wenn man ihm nur mit dem Finger drohte. Peter wäre binnen einer Sekunde weg, wenn ein Windstoß ihn nur anhauchen würde. Ich glaube nicht dass er es sein kann."**_

"_**Dann wäre da noch ICH." **_

_**Alle drei hatten sie eine Weile lang merkwürdig fremd angesehen, als ob sie tatsächlich glauben würden, dass sie es sein könnte. Anna gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich als sie es bemerkte und stand auf. **_

"_**Ich fass es nicht, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nach denkst," fauchte sie ihrem Verlobten an und ging schnurrstraks auf den Kamin zu. **_

"_**Anna, warte," riefen alle drei und wollten sie aufhalten. Sirius hatte sie als erstes am Arm erwischt, doch sie riss sich wütend von seinem Griff los. **_

"_**Toll Black, dass du mich liebst, aber Liebe ohne Vertrauen hat keine Zukunft." **_

_**Sie zog ihren Ring aus und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. **_

"_**Und ich wollte DICH tatsächlich heiraten." **_

"_**Anna, geh nicht," bat James und sah sie bittend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihre Augen blitzten noch immer aus Zorn heraus und so wie sie in diesem Moment auf sie wirkte, war sie zu keinem Kompromiss bereit. **_

"_**Ich muß zurück ins Ministerium... Informationen weitergeben ... Ehrlich, Leute. Nach all dem was bisher passiert ist, nach all dem was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben, hätte ich gerade von EUCH mehr Vertrauen erwartet." **_

_**Sie stieg in den Kamin und warf das Flohpulver ab. **_

"_**Zaubereiministerium." **_

_**Mit einem lauten PUFF war sie verschwunden und im Kamin blieb nichts außer die grünen Flammen zurück. Sirius stand wie angewurzelt da mit dem Ring in seiner Hand und starrte erschrocken auf den leeren Fleck wo eben noch seine Verlobte gestanden war. **_

"_**Ich sollte ihr nachgehen, stimmts?" fragte er an Lilli und James gewandt, doch beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe. **_

"_**Nein, Padfoot. Ich glaub, sie muß sich erst mal wieder abregen... naja, im Grunde genommen hat sie Recht, Leute. Nach all dem was wir vier schon durchgestanden haben, hätten wir ihr vertrauen müssen." **_

"_**Und wieso hat dann niemand reagiert?" fragte Lilli mit schuldigem Blick. Sie hatte ja selber nichts gesagt, als Anna aus Spaß die Vermutung geäußerst hatte. Mit dieser Reaktion hatten sie ihre Freundinn zutiefst verletzt, das wurde ihnen jetzt bewußt. **_

"_**Naja, wenn man's Recht überlegt ist das gar nicht so abwegig," sagte Sirius nachdenklich. **_

"_**Denkt nur an damals... als James im St. Mungo lag. Das Mißtrauen war damals groß genug..."**_

Marcel und Dumbledore waren im Begriff James alles zu erzählen als die Tür des Zimmers aufsprang und ein älterer Mann herein kam. James erinnerte sich wage an ihn. Er war ein Kollege seines Vaters im Ministerium gewesen.

"Professor Dumbledore, schnell. Michael Potter..."

"Ich komme sofort."

"Ja. Sir."

Dumbledore sah Marcel an und dieser nickte. Erst danach wandte er sich wieder James zu.

"Es tut mir leid, James, aber wir werden das Gespräch verschieben müssen."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Das wichtigste wird dir Mr. Stone hier erklären. Solltest du danach noch Fragen haben, kannst du dich an mich wenden, sobald du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Ich muß nun leider gehen..."

"Geht es um meinen Dad? Was ist mit ihm?"

"Stell keine Fragen, James... Hör dir einfach an, was Mr. Stone dir zu sagen hat. Mach dir um deine Eltern keine Sorgen. Ich werde alles für ihre Sicherheit tun."

Er drückte James kurz sanft auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich von Marcel mit einem Händedruck. Kaum dass der Professor draußen war, wandte sich James wieder Marcel zu und sah ihn mit eindringlichem und neugierigem Blick an.

"Also?"

Marcel schluckte seinen Kloss herunter.

"Gut, James. Du möchtest wissen was es ist, was Voldemort von dir will. Stimmts?"

"Jaah?"

"Gut... ich hatte dich ja gewarnt, dass dieses Wissen für einen 17jährigen Schüler zuviel wäre."

"..."

"Voldemort ist hinter dir her, James, weil..."

"Ich etwas besitzte was er will. Schon klar. Wir waren schon zu diesem Punkt. WAS will er von mir?"

Marcel lachte sanft. So kannte er seinen Patensohn, in der Tat. Ungeduldig und aufmüpfig.

"James, hast du manchmal das Gefühl, einen unglaublichen Hass gegen jemanden zu empfinden, den du nicht verstehen kannst?"

"... Ich..."

"Die Wahrheit ist, dass..."

Wieder sprang die Tür auf und wieder war es derselbe Mann, der auch Dumbledore gerufen hatte.

"Marcel, schnell. Michael Potter..."

Marcel war aufgesprungen und wollte rausrennen als James ihm nach seinem Arm griff und fest hielt.

"Marcel, was ist mit meinem Vater...?"

Er zögerte einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete.

"Hör zu, James. Wir versuchen deine Eltern zu schützen, aber das ist nicht leicht. Du darfst jetzt nichts unüberlegtes tun. Vor allem was Lilli betrifft."

"Lilli? Ich versteh nicht..."

"Hör zu..."

"Marcel, wir haben keine Zeit..."

"Ich komm sofort, Fabian. Einen Moment noch..."

Er wandte sich mit ernstem Blick wieder James zu, legte beide Hände auf seine Schulter und sah ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an, als ob er auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, dass James ihm auch glaubte.

"Hör zu, James. Es war kein Schwächeanfall bei dir. Du hast mit Lilli geschlafen, stimmts?"

"..."

Das war der wohl peinlichste Moment seines Leben. Er fühlte sich ertappt, erwischt bei etwas verbotenem, dass er versprochen hatte nicht zu tun. Gut, er war ein Maurauder und sie brachen ständig die Regeln, aber nicht, wenn er etwas versprochen hatte...

"James, das war der Grund warum du zusammen gebrochen bist ist. Lilli ist eine Muggelgeborene und du reinblütig. Hinzu kommt, dass du..."

"Marcel, es wird knapp."

"Ich werd dir später alles genau erklären. Ich versprechs, aber jetzt mußt DU mir etwas versprechen und es auch einhalten. Schwöre es mir, James."

"Ja... alles," sagte er leicht verängstigt. Sein Patenonkel sah so panisch aus, dass James sich davor fürchtete ihm zu widersprechen.

"Halte dich fern von Lilli Evans."

"Was? NEIN. Das kann ich nicht. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen..." widersprach er erschrocken. Alles andere hätte er ihm versprochen, aber nicht das!

"James, hör mir zu, Junge. Wir wissen nicht was es mit ihr auf sich hat, aber sie scheint eine entscheidende Rolle bei dem zu spielen, was Voldemort von dir will. Ich werd es dir sagen, sobald ich deinen Eltern geholfen habe. Du MUSST mir versprechen, dich von ihr fern zu halten. Verstehst du mich?"

"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe Lilli."

"Junge, um deinetwillen, um deiner Eltern Willen und um Lilli's Willen. Halte dich von ihr fern. Du gefährdest euer aller Leben wenn du das nicht tust. Ich werde dich später über alles aufklären."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Druck auf die Schulter verließ er das Zimmer. James blieb allein zurück. Alleine mit seinen wirren Gedanken.

Hatte sein Patenonkel ihn wirklich gerade aufgefordert die Beziehung mit Lilli zu beenden? Wollte er wirklich dass er sich von ihr fern hielt? Wie konnte er solche Dinge von ihm verlangen? Wie konnte er ernsthaft von ihm verlangen, sich von dem Mädchen fern zu halten, um dessen Liebe er 3 Jahre lang gekämpft hatte? Wozu das ganze? Um sie letztenendes von sich zu stoßen, aufgrund einer Sache, die er nicht mal kannte? Aber wenn er Lilli's Leben in Gefahr brachte, dann sollte er sich vielleicht wirklich von ihr fern halten... Er kannte nicht mal den Grund. Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? Allein der Gedanke, dass er soetwas tun sollte, versetzte ihm Schmerzen in seinem Herz. Er legte sich zurück ins Bett und starrte die Decke über sich an. Er dachte an Lilli, dachte an ihre buscheligen, seidigen roten Haare, dachte an ihre hübsch, leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen, dachte an ihre süßen, leicht feuerroten Lippen... Er erinnerte sich daran wie es war, sie zu küssen, wie glücklich er wurde, wenn sie lachte und dann dachte er an den Abend auf WingCastle zurück, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Als sie ein Paar wurden... Wie konnte Marcel wirklich von ihm verlangen sie fallen zu lassen und nicht nur ihr sondern auch sich selbst das Herz zu brechen? Er würde sich ewig dafür hassen, wenn er Lilli gehen ließ, nein, schlimmer, wenn er sie aus eigener Schuld verlor.

'Lili... Ich liebe dich doch... Was soll ich nur tun?'

Die Woche verging ohne jegliche Aufregungen bis Freitag nach dem Unterricht. Sirius hatte Anna überreden können mit ihm in die Bibliothek zu gehen um Nachforschungen über den Avada Kedavra-Fluch anzustellen. Keiner von ihnen hatte einer der Professoren erzählt, dass Lilli den Fluch abwehren konnte. Sie wollten sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen und erst selber herausfinden, wie soetwas möglich war. Beide fanden sehr schnell heraus, dass sie in der Bibliothek gerade über den Avada Kedavra Fluch kaum etwas finden würden. Das höchste was man herausfinden konnte war, dass er zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehörte.

"Wie wärs mit der verbotenen Abteilung?" schlug Sirius daraufhin flüsternd vor, was Anna dazu veranlasste ihm mit dem Finger nen Vogel zu zeigen.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Madamme Pince dich dorthinein gehen läßt?"

"Sie muß uns ja nicht sehen..."

"Einen unsichtbarkeits-Trank zu brauen dauert Ewigkeiten, das weißt du schon?"

"Depp, ich rede vom Tarnumhang."

"Selber Depp. Dann sags doch gleich."

Und so schlüpften sie Abends zusammen unter dem Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek zur verbotenen Abteilung. Dort angekommen begannen sie die Bücher über verbotene Flüche durchzustöbern. Sie fanden viele, die sehr interessant zu seinen schienen, jedoch endete jeder von ihnen mit dem selben Satz: "Der Fluch kann NICHT abgewehrt werden."

"Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, das wir total im dunklen tappen?" fragte sie genervt und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Sirius prustete die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor und schlug das Buch vor sich zu.

"Fakt ist, dass Lilli den Fluch abwehren konnte und zwar ganz und gar OHNE Zauberstab."

"Nur sehr mächtige Zauberer können ohne Zauberstab zaubern und meines Wissens ist Lilli nicht mal eine voll ausgebildete Hexe."

"Ich weiß... Sollen wir es Dumbledore sagen?"

"Sicher," sagte sie mit einem dummen Ausdruck und vor sarkasmus sprühender Stimme.

"Professor Dumbledore, wir wollten ihnen nur sagen, dass wir damals den Geist meiner Mutter rufen wollten, weil wir sie fragen wollten, was Voldemort von James will und warum sie noch nicht tot ist. Sicher, sie haben gesagt, dass James das noch nicht wissen darf, aber abgesehen davon, hat Inga White versucht den Todesfluch auf Lilli zu hexen, die ihn aber abwehren konnte. Haben sie eine Erklärung dafür?"

"Zum Beispiel."

"Depp."

"Selber Depp."

"Wie einfallsreich."

"Deppin?"

"Gut, wenn du so albern bist, dann bin ich es auch."

Sie zeigte mit ihrer Handfläche gerade aus, als ob sie ihn von sich stoßen wollte und rief: "SPIEGEL. Alles was du sagst, bist du jetzt selber."

Sirius konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen.

"Wie alt bist du doch gleich, White?"

"Du benimmst dich nicht gerade älter, BLACK."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter... Hm... mal sehen..."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und Anna wunderte sich, was er nun schon wieder vor hatte, als sie ihn sagen hörte: "Accio Aveda Kedavra-Fluch Buch."

In diesem Moment stürmten duzende Bücher von den Regalen auf sie hinab und obwohl Anna und Sirius aufsprangen um nicht erschlagen zu werden, wurden sie von den vielen Büchern doch noch unter sich begraben.

"Toll, gemacht, Sirius. Wirklich ganz toll," grummelte sie dumpf unter dem Haufen.

"'n Versuch wars wert."

Beide schlichen sich unter dem Tarnumhang wieder zurück, doch mitten im Gang hörten sie Stimmen. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, bis er eine äußerst bekannte Stimme "Potter" sagen hörte. Promt riss er Anna zurück.

"Wa-"

"Psch,"zischte er und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Er ging vorsichtig mit ihr in die Richtung, von wo aus er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Er sah Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle Richtung Slytherin-Turm gehen und beschloss leise hinter ihnen herzuschleichen.

"War ja klar, dass das Schlammblut da nicht widerstehen konnte," höhnte Malfoy.

"Evans ist das naivste und dümmste Miststück, das es gibt. Ein kleiner Anstoss und schon will sie mit Potter ficken."

"Aber Malfoy, ich dachte, Potter weiß, dass er das nicht darf? Hat sie uns das nicht bestätigt?"

'Sie?'

"Goyle, tust du nur so oder bist du so blöd? Wir haben ihn an dem Abend damals doch den Trank gegeben."

"Ich dachte, der sollte nur die Wirkung des Findungstranks aufheben, wenn er später angewandt wird?"

"GOYLE, du Dumpfbacke," grummelte Malfoy aufgebracht.

"Wir haben ihm zwei Tränke verabreicht. Der EINE um ihn zu schwächen, der ANDERE... damit er sich beim vollkommen Glücksgefühl, sexuell gehen läßt. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich SO oder SO, der Gewinner hier bin?"

Goyle und Crabbe blickten noch immer dumm aus der Wäsche und man konnte genau sehen, das sie keine Ahnung hatten, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Mann, wenn Potter das Quidditchspiel verloren hätte, dann wäre ich der SIEGER. Er hat zwar gewonnen, doch dadurch wußte ich dass er vollkommen glücklich war, schließlich ist Quidditch für diesem Muggelliebhaber doch das wichtigste nach seinen Freunden. Ich wußte dass er sofort mit Evans ins Bett steigen würde, wenn sie es auch wollte. Ich mußte ihr also nur einen kleinen Anstoss geben. Ihr seht, ich bin unübertroffen brilliant."

"Aber... Malfoy, hätte Potter nicht daran sterben müssen, denn Evans ist doch..."

"Ja, hätte er. Ich verstehs auch nicht, warum er noch lebt. Vielleicht... ist sie ja so schlecht im Bett, dass es nicht ging?"

Anna hätte sich für diese sexistische Bemerkung fast auf Malfoy geschmissen um ihm eine runterzuhauen, wenn Sirius sie nicht mit aller Gewalt zurück zurückgehalten hätte.

"Aber, Malfoy," sagte nun Crabbe. "Was wenn der Dunkle Lord davon erfährt? Er braucht Potter doch lebend."

"Das ist mir... total egal," sagte er hochnässig.

"Der Dunkle Lord hätte niemals erfahren, dass ich es vorangetrieben habe. WIE hätte ich denn mitkriegen sollen, dass Evans es mit Potter treibt? Außerdem hat sie ja jetzt die Aufgabe bekommen, auf die beiden aufzupassen und wäre dafür bestraft worden."

'Wieder Sie? Wer?'

"Zu dumm. Dass Potter doch noch lebt... Naja, man kann eben nicht alles haben... Aber habt ihr das Gesicht dieses dummen Schlammbluts gesehen, als ihr geliebtes Arschloch zu Boden sank und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte? Das ist ja wie ein zweites Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Malfoy lachte auf und Crabbe und Goyle fielen in das irre Lachen mitein. Diesmal hatte Anna Sirius mit aller Macht zurück halten müssen, damit er sich nicht auf Malfoy schmiss und ihm die Nase zu brach, wegen all seinen blöden Kommentaren, während sie es gleichzeitig am liebsten selbst getan hätte. Wie konnte jemand nur so schadenfroh und grausam sein? Dieses Gespräch hatte ihr Bild eines abgrundtief bösen Malfoy's nur noch bestätigt und ihr Hass gegen ihn wurde dadurch noch größer.

Sie sahen zu wie die drei die Treppen zum Slytherin-Turm hinaufstiegen und verschwanden. Anna ließ Sirius wieder los, der den Tarnumhang um sie wegstülpte und sie anraunzte.

"Was soll das? Wieso hast du mich zurückgehalten? Der Kerl hat eine Abreibung verdient, man."

"Glaubst du denn das ich ihm nicht gern eine verpaßt hätte? Mensch, Sirius, was glaubst du wie das ausgesehen hätte, wenn du unter den Tarnumhang hervorgehupft wärst um ihn ne blutige Nase und die Rippen zu brechen?"

"Du hast doch gehört was der da grade von sich gegeben hat."

"Ja und ich hasse ihn genau so sehr wie du auch dafür. Aber wichtiger ist jetzt etwas anderes."

"Und was?"

"Hast du ihm nicht zugehört? Er hat die ganze Zeit von einer weiteren Person gesprochen, die hier ein Auge auf James und Lilli wirft. Sie? Wer ist sie?"

"..."

Sie hörten ein schnurren in ihrer Nähe und plötzlich wurde beiden klar, dass sie hier im Gang nichts zu suchen hatten. Sirius stülpte den Tarnumhang um sie rüber und die beiden gingen zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

"Würd sagen, halt einfach mal die Augen auf, nach jemanden, der es sein könnt," schlug Sirius vor als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.

"Ich mein... es könnte absolut jeder sein... "

"Naja, wer immer es auch ist, Sirius. Er hat an jenem Abend keine gute Arbeit geleistet. Denk doch mal... James hätte eigentlich daran sterben müssen..."

"Was glaubst du, warum es nicht so gekommen ist? Lilli sagte doch, dass sie es getan hatten? Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich schlecht-"

"Nein, und jetzt halt die Klappe und geh schlafen. Sprechen wir morgen darüber."

Er nickte grummelnd und beide gingen hoch in ihre Schlafsääle.

Müde hatte Anna die Tür aufgemacht um zu ihrem Bett zu gehen als sie auf halbem Wege Lilli's verzweifelte Stimme vernahm.

"James... Ich liebe dich... warum verläßt du mich...Ich will nicht... dass du gehst..."

Ihre Freundinn hatte sich in ihrem Bett zusammengerollt und ihr Kissen fest in ihren Armen gedrückt. Je näher sie sie betrachtete, desto klarer wurden die Konjunkturen der Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen rollten. Sie wollte hingehen und Lilli trösten, ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass James am Wochenende zurück kam und sie beide wieder glücklich zusammen sein konnten... doch das wäre alles gelogen. Keiner von ihnen durfte zu James, keiner von ihnen wußte wirklich wie es ihm ging. Sie mußten sich auf Professor Jaivenko's Informationen verlassen... einen Schwächeanfall. Das konnte sie niemanden von ihnen erzählen. Jeder, der James halbwegs gut kannte, wußte, dass er NIE einen Schwächeanfall erlitt, ganz gleich wieviel er sich aufhalste. Anna glaubte sogar eine Zeit lang, dass er unverwundbar war und seine Stärke über die Grenzen eines normalen Zauberers hinaus ging, als er sich selbst aus Voldemorts Gefangenschaft retten konnte. Es war niemanden vor ihm gelungen.

Nein, offensichtlich hatten auch James Potter's Kräfte Grenzen... Merkwürdigerweise konnte sie nichts erkennen was ihn in den letzten Wochen derart hätte auslaugen können. Vielleicht lag es wirklich an Lilli? Die Frage war, wieso war er noch nicht tot? Hatte es etwas damit auf sich, dass Lilli auch den Avada Kedavra abwehren konnte? Tausende Fragen und keine einzige Antwort.

Das Leben in Hogwarts war so kompliziert und schwer geworden. Früher war alles leichter. Sie hatten keine richtigen Probleme...

Allein in diesem Jahr hatte sich sovieles verändert... so vieles war schlimmer geworden. Jeden Tag wachten sie mit Angst auf, dass wieder etwas böses passieren würde, was sie auseinander reißen könnte, was ihnen wieder Schmerz und Trauer zufügte...

"James... komm... komm zu mir zurück...Ich brauche dich..."

Und als Anna sah, wie bei Lilli noch mal Tränen die geschlossenen Augen verließen und auf das Betttuch tropften... da spürte auch sie die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln herabfließen... Sie wischte sie sich weg und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Sie hatte zuviel nachgedacht in der letzten Zeit, zuviel war geschehen, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte und worüber sie jetzt keine Kraft mehr hatte nachzudenken... Sie wollte nur schlafen... und in ihren Träumen versinken.

Es war Samstagmorgen am See, als sie wiedermal für ihre UTZ'e lernen wollten. Anna ging ihr Buch in Zauberkunst noch mal durch und versuchte mit dem Zauberstab einige Bewegungen zu schwenken, während Peter in der Ecke hockte und sein Buch über VgddK durchging. Lilli saß neben ihnen im Schneidersitz, das Buch von Zaubertränke auf ihrem Schoss aufgeschlagen, aber sie sahen alle, dass sie es nicht durchlas. Ihre Augen blieben starr auf einem Fleck im Buch kleben und sie brauchte offenbar nun schon 1 Stunde um die erste Seite zu lesen. Remus saß am Baumstamm mit ausgestreckten Beinen und das Buch von Zaubereigeschichte in seinen Händen während Sirius alle viere von sich gestreckt auf der Wiese lag und die frische Frühlingsluft genoss.

"Wo ist eigentlich Peta," fragte Anna Remus nach einer Weile. Dieser sah von seinem Buch auf und blickte sie verwirrt an.

"Wieso?"

"Nur so... "

"Ist glaub ich in der Bibliothek."

"Na dann... Ich dachte nur, weil sie doch noch ein gebrochenes Bein hat."

"Madamme Pomfrey hat ihn wieder sehr gut flicken können. Sie braucht jetzt keine Krücken mehr."

"So?" fragte sie mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton, der Remus zwar aufgefallen war, jedoch nichts dazu erwiderte. Er war schon immer mehr der deffensive Mensch gewesen, der jeglichen Streit aus dem Weg ging. Besonders, wenn es sich um seine besten Freunde handelte.

"Warst du denn dabei als sich Madamme Pomfrey Peta angesehen hat?" hackte sie stattdessen weiternach, was ihn langsam aber sicher aufregte.

"Sag mal, Anna was willst du damit eigentlich sagen?"

"Bei unserem letzten Quidditchspiel... Table und Norton wurden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wir waren alle dabei und wir haben NIEMANDEN außer unsere eigene Manschaft und euch gesehen, die um uns herum standen. Es kann also theoretisch niemand anderes gewesen sein. Dann: Watson kam plötzlich mit Krücken an. Hast du gesehen, dass sie von der Treppe runtergefallen ist? Hat das irgendjemand gesehen? Du hast sie doch nur vom Mädchenschlafsaal abgeholt und dann, welch Wunder, sobald das Quidditchspiel rum ist, gehts ihrem Bein wieder gut."

"Du denkst, dass PETA, Norton und Table den Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat?"

"Alice sagte, dass sie zuletzt im Mädchenschlafsaal war, als man ihr den Imperius-Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Glaubst du etwa Malfoy käme da rein oder ein anderer Kerl und außerdem?"

"Peta könnte doch NIE einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden."

"Bist du schon so blind vor Liebe?"

"Peta würde sowas nie tun. Anna, wieso bist du so eifersüchtig auf sie?"

"Eifersüchtig? Ich bin ni-James."

Beide hatten abrupt aufgehört zu streiten. Lilli, Sirius und Peter schreckten von ihren Büchern hoch als sie den Namen hörten. Sie blickten in die Richtung, wo Anna hinsah und erkannten, dass James in Begleitung von Professor Jaivenko zurück kam.

"Prongs," sagte Sirius und war promt auf die Beine gesprungen, bemerkte aber erschrocken, dass James sie gar nicht angesehen hatte. Er war mit Swetlana sofort in das Schloss hinein verschwunden.

"Komm, wir schauen mal wohin er ist," sagte Sirius und half Lilli auf die Beine, während Peter, Anna und Remus nickten und ihnen ins Schloss hinein folgten.Sie sahen noch wie er um die Ecke bog und rannten ihm dorthin nach. Kaum in dem Gang angekommen sahen sie, dass er wieder weg war.

"Wo ist er hin?" fragte Lilli besorgt. Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern, bis Swetlana ihnen entgegen kam und Sirius sofort auf sie zustürmte.

"Professor Jaivenko..."

"Oh, Sirius... hallo..."

"James ist doch grad mit ihnen hergekommen. Wo ist er?"

"Er ist zu Dumbledore. Es müssen noch einige Dinge geklärt werden, bevor er zu euch kommen kann."

"Was für Dinge?" fragte Lilli verängstigt. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es doch an ihr lag und so wie Swetlana sie jetzt ansah, schien ihre Befürchtung auch zu stimmen.

"Geht lieber zurück an den See. Ich werd ihn zu euch schicken, wenn er hier fertig ist."

Sirius und Anna warfen sich vielsagenden Blicke zu, dann nickte er und führte seine Freunde wieder nach draußen. Sie setzten sich wieder an den See, wo noch immer ihre Bücher gelegen waren. Während sich Lilli, Remus und Peter wieder auf die Wiese setzten, hielt Anna Sirius auf und zog ihn mit sich.

"Wir kommen gleich," sagte sie zu den anderen und ging mit ihm etwas näher an den See runter. Am Wasser angekommen, gingen beide in die Hocke und begannen Steine in den See zu schmeißen.

"Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich verdächtige Watson."

"Weil du sie hasst."

"Auch, aber nicht nur deswegen. Ey, Sirius, das ist doch alles mehr als nur verdächtig oder etwa nicht? Denk doch mal nach. Peta war immer da, wenn die Unfälle passiert sind. Peta konnte zu Alice in den Mädchenschlafsaal und Peta hat beim Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin nicht mitgespielt und heute hat sie absolut keine Schmerzen mehr und läuft ohne Krücken und Gips herum."

"Aber sie ist keine vollausgebildete Hexe."

"Und? Malfoy auch nicht, aber er beherrscht die unverzeihlichen Flüche bestimmt auch."

"Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht nur sagst, weil du Watson hasst?"

"Ich hasse sie. Aber das ist nicht der Hauptgrund. Sirius, Malfoy hat gestern von SIE gesprochen, die jetzt die Aufgaben von Voldemort erledigt. Wer paßt in das Schema seiner Gefolgsleute bitte besser als Peta?"

"Aber sie ist eine Gryffindor."

"Na und? Du weißt doch, der sprechende Hut teilt einen in die Häuser ein mit 11 Jahren. Damals war sie vielleicht ja noch süß und unschuldig. Dinge ändern sich... Vielleicht würde mich der sprechende Hut heute auch nach Slytherin stecken und nicht mehr nach Gryffindor."

"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß," sagte er sofort und warf den Stein härter übers Wasser. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Anna so schlecht von sich selbst sprach oder wenn sie sich selber dunkler und schlimmer darstelle als er sie kannte.

"Na gut... Peta also? Und wie willst du herausfinden ob sie es ist oder nicht?"

"ICH------ hab keine Ahnung," gestand sie mißmutig. Sirius lachte amüsiert auf.

"Lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen. Schätze, Prongs wird bald kommen."

"Hoffentlich gehts ihm wirklich wieder besser..."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Lucy Skywalker: **_

Hi mein Schnuckel :) +bussigebundganzfestindieArmedrück+ Schönen Urlaub gehabt? Super, dass du wieder da bist :) Ja +heul+ Ich weiß, aber irgendwie will meine Schreibkraft bei DarkBreath noch nicht so anschließen. Reicht gerade noch ein wenig zum Überarbeiten von BtF O.o Aber schön, dass du hier mitliest +g+ Die Aha-Erlebnisse hab ich auch +lol+ HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :)

_**Jasey:**_

lol+ Huhu Schatzü :) Echt+schock+ Dir gefällts sogar noch beim zweiten mal lesen+freu+ Weißt du, ich lese ja auch gerne FF +welchwunderO.o+ Aber ich finde, nur die guten FF's ließt man sich auch gerne noch mal oder mehrmals durch :) Und wenn du das sogar beim zweiten mal lesen gerne magst, dann freuts mich um so mehr +strahl:) +g+ Ganz ehrlich? Als ich das Chap mit Lilli's Geständnis der Schwangerschaft und Sirius Antrag geschrieben habe, mußte ich selbst lachen +lol+ Schön, dass es immer noch mit dem richtigen Humor rüberkommt :D HDGDÜAL+knuddeldichganzdolldurch+ Dickes Bussi :D

**_VanHelsing:_**

Hiho :) +oihjoi+ Du hast mich schon vermisst+rotwerd+ Das hör ich net so oft, darum freuts mich noch mehr :) Danke +knuddel+ Na, da lass dich mal überraschen, wer die Verräterin ist und wie's mit Anna und Sirius weitergeht :) +drückdichauchganzdoll+ HDAGDÜAL! Greetz :D

Here we go:

Chap 49:To be friends means...

Als James mit Swetlana in Dumbledores Büro herein kam, schickte der Schulleiter die Professorin mit einem Danke wieder hinaus. Kaum das die Tür hinter ihr zugegangen war, wandte er sich mit merkwürdig besorgtem Blick James zu. Er hatte ihn mit seinen kristallklaren Augen eindringlich angesehen und ziemlich leise geatmet.

"James, ich kann leider nicht sehr lange mit dir sprechen... Ich nehme an, du hast auch nicht sehr viel von deinem Patenonkel erfahren können."

"Nein, Sir."

"James, wir haben deinen Vater in Sicherheit bringen können... jedoch..."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause in der er tief seufzte.

"Wir konnten nicht verhindern, dass Voldemort deine Mutter ins eine Gewalt bekam..."

Es war als hätte man ihm mit einem mal die Luft aus dem Körper gepresst und nichts als leere zurückgelassen. Er spürte wie es kalt in seinem Inneren wurde, wie sich Panik und Angst ausbreitete, als ob er sie schon verloren hatte... Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er mußte sich zusammen reißen, damit seine Knie nicht unter ihm nachgaben. Seine Augen wurden langsam glasig und die Tränen breiteten sich darin aus. Er versuchte sie durch blinzeln zu unterdrücken. Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein.

'Mum'

"Es ist noch nicht das Ende, James."

Dumbledore hatte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt um ihn zu trösten, aber es half nicht viel. Seine Worte linderten nicht den Schmerz, den er jetzt fühlte.

"Deine Eltern befanden sich in Sicherheit in einem guten Versteck. Es wußte kaum jemand von ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie Voldemort herausfand, wo sie sich befanden. Als ich eintraf... war es zu spät. Todesser hatten sie außer Gefecht gesetzt und mitgenommen. Es gelang uns nur noch deinen Vater und June zu retten."

Der Junge tat nichts außer zu nicken. Er war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, etwas anderes zu tun oder gar noch zu atmen. Alles fiel ihm viel zu schwer.

"Ich weiß es wird nicht leicht für dich werden, aber versuche nicht an deine Eltern zu denken. Voldemort wird versuchen dich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen und ihm ist jedes Mittel recht. Egal was du siehst, egal was du hörst... Tu NICHTS, ohne es vorher mit MIR zu besprechen."

"Und... was ist mit Professor Jaivenko?"

"Ich habe sie rausgeschickt... weil ich dieses Gespräch mit dir unter vier Augen führen wollte. Im Moment, wissen wir nicht, wem wir wirklich vertrauen können. Das gilt auch für deine Patentante..."

"... "

„Ich weiß, du vertraust ihr, aber Voldemort kann sehr stark sein, wenn er jemanden auf seine Seite ziehen möchte."

„..."

"James, ich werde Hogwarts für einige Zeit verlassen. Professor McGonagall wird hier alles in die Hand nehmen und sie wird auch auf dich aufpassen. Ich werde alles mir mögliche versuchen um deine Mutter unbeschadet wieder zu dir zurück zu bringen."

"Ja, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.

"Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, kannst du gehen."

"..."

Er hatte viele Fragen, tausende Fragen, aber keine von ihnen würde ihm wohl wirklich beantwortet werden.

"Professor Dumbledore? Marcel meinte... ich solle mich von Lilli fern halten... bringe ich... bringe ich wirklich ihr Leben in Gefahr, wenn ich weiter bei ihr bleibe?"

Es trat eine Stille ein und man konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore überlegte. Dann gab er James ein sanftes Lächeln, das ihn ein wenig aufmunterte.

"Du bringst ihr Leben in Gefahr, wenn du ihr näher bist... ihr könnt zusammen sein... aber ich bitte dich, das andere zu unterlassen. Du hattest Glück, du hättest dabei sterben können."

"Wieso? Das versteh ich nicht."

"Lilli hat etwas, das wir noch nicht richtig deuten können. Bis wir es verstehen können, solltest du ihr zumindest nicht mehr körperlich so nahe sein..."

"Ich... Ich verstehe."

"Gut,... hast du noch weitere Fragen?"

"... Nein, Sir."

"Dann darfst du jetzt gehen, James."

Er nickte und ging wieder hinaus. Draußen angekommen lehnte er sich kurz an die Wand. Er fühlte sich als ob der Boden unter ihm nachgeben würde, als ob er gerade in ein tiefes Loch fiel. Alles in seinem Leben schien zusammen zu brechen. Noch vor diesem Jahr war alles wunderschön und in bester Ordnung gewesen. Seiner Familie ging es gut, er hatte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Er hatte seine Prinzipien, seinen Spaß und wußte genau an was er glaubte. Stellte mit seinen Freunden jedenmöglichen Mist an, lebte einfach das Leben, das er wollte.

In diesem Jahr war alles zusammengestürzt. Nichts war mehr so wie es mal war... alles hatte sich zum schlechten verändert... Dumbledore wollte sich um seine Mutter kümmern. Er vertraute dem Schulleiter. Er galt als der stärkste und beste Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Aber war er wirklich im Stande sie zu retten? Wenn seine Mutter starb, was würde dann werden? Er würde es nicht überleben... Allein der Gedanke seine Eltern zu verlieren, die einzigen seiner Familie, die er noch hatte... Nach dem Tot seiner Großeltern waren sie sein einziger Halt. Was würde nur aus ihm werden, wenn er auch sie noch verlor?

"Hey, Potter? Na, fällst du wieder gleich in Ohnmacht? Sollen wir schon mal Madamme Pomfrey holen?"

James rollte genervt mit den Augen. MALFOY, hatte er nun wirklich am wenigsten gebrauchen können. Er wollte ihn ignorieren und einfach vorbei gehen, doch das war durch die beiden Fettklöpse Goyle und Crabbe gar nicht erst möglich, die sich mit verschrenkten Armen vor ihm aufgebaut hatten. James schüttelte genervt den Kopf, denn ihm war nun wirklich nicht nach Smalltalk-Streitgespräch zumute. Malfoy und er zuckten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und waren im Begriff einen Fluch auf den anderen loszulassen, doch jemand anderes war schneller.

"Expelliarmus."

Beide Zauberstäbe flogen den Besitzern aus den Händen, direkt in die Arme von Frank und Alice, die plötzlich im Gang aufgetaucht waren.

"Duellieren auf den Gängen ist verboten, MALFOY."

"Sag das Potter, der hat angefangen."

"Das ist mir Scheiß egal, wer angefangen hat. Und jetzt verschwindet, bevor noch einer der Professoren etwas davon mitbekommt," brüllte Alice.

Malfoy warf ihr einen zutiefst angewiderten Blick zu und ging dann mit seinen beiden Freunden weg. Frank und Alice waren zu James hergekommen und noch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, hatte Alice ihn in seine feste Umarmung geschlossen.

"Gott sei Dank, James, dir gehts gut."

Er wußte für einen Augenblick nicht, was passiert war, bis sie ihn wieder los ließ und Frank ihn gleichfalls in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung schloss...

"Man, wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht. Komm, die anderen sind alle am See."

Bevor James sich versah hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt und mit sich raus auf die Ländereien gezogen. Sirius und Lilli waren sofort aufgesprungen als sie sahen wen Alice und Frank da mit sich heraus zogen. Lilli war die erste von ihnen, die James in eine feste Umarmung schloss und ihn gar nicht mehr losgelassen hätte, wenn Sirius sie nicht an der Schulter angetippt hätte um zu signalisieren, dass er auch noch da war. Nach etlichen Umarmungen setzten sie sich alle zusammen auf die Wiese nieder. Lilli hatte sich vor James hingesetzt und sich in seine Arme gekuschelt. Er begann zu lächeln und nahm sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. Wenn er seine Freunde so ansah, wie sie alle da saßen und freudig strahlten, dass er wieder bei ihnen war, dann bekam er ein neues Gefühl... das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein. Auch wenn er sich eben im Büro des Schulleiters noch vollkommen allein fühlte. Es war verschwunden und hatte Platz für etwas neues gemacht... für seine Freunde.

'Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe meine Freunde an meiner Seite'

James hatte allen gesagt, dass ihn einfach nur ein Virus erwischt hätte und er deswegen flach lag. Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute, mehr war es ihm peinlich ihnen sagen zu müssen dass er im St. Mungo lag weil er Sex mit Lilli hatte.

Am Ende des Tages gingen sie alle zurück in die Große Halle um das Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen und während die anderen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum noch dies und jenes taten, gingen James und Lilli ihren Aufgaben als Schulsprecher nach und patrolierten durch die Gänge, natürlich Händchenhaltend.

"So und jetzt raus mit der Sprache," forderte sie ihn auf, nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen waren.

"Warum warst du wirklich im St.Mungo?"

James lachte sanft, da er verstand, dass sie ihm die Geschichte nicht abgekauft hatte. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm das glauben würde.

"Naja... ich denke, wir haben es wohl damals etwas übertrieben."

"Es lag also wirklich daran... daran, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

"... Mhm... ja.. Das sagten zumindest Dumbledore und Marcel."

"Es tut mir leid, James..."

Doch er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und drückte ihre Hand fester.

"Es muß dir nicht leid tun. Ich geb zu, das war kein schönes Gefühl gewesen als ich da umgekippt bin... aber... der Abend davor war dafür umso schöner..."

Beide waren stehen geblieben und er sah lächelnd zu ihr hinab. Lilli fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sich Grübchen an seiner Wange bildeten, wenn er so lächelte. Sie war seit 5 Monaten mit ihm zusammen, aber sie hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt. James fuhr leicht mit seiner Hand an ihre rechte Wange und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut.

"Das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen zu haben hat mich schon verdammt glücklich gemacht, aber die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen... dir so nahe sein zu können... war unbeschreiblich... Es war alles was ich mir jeh gewünscht hatte und noch viel mehr. Ich liebe dich, Lilli... Ich will das du weißt, das ganz gleich, was auch kommen mag und was die anderen sagen oder von uns verlangen... Ich niemals zulassen würde, dass dir etwas passiert."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die er an ihre Wange gelegt hatte und zog sie zu ihrem Mund heran. Er spürte wie ihre zarten Lippen sanft seine Handfläche küssten und ein warmes kirbbeln durchfuhr seinen Bauch. Er kam nicht umhin zu lächeln, angesichts ihrer strahlenden Augen.

"Alles was ich will ist, dich bei mir haben und zu wissen, dass du mich genau so sehr liebst, wie ich dich... Dann ist mir alles andere egal."

James fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand an ihre andere Wange und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinab. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und versanken beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er hatte das vermisst... diese unendliche Wärme, das vertraute glückliche Gefühl und das Wissen, so sehr geliebt zu werden. Er ließ sie nach einer Weile wieder los und sah sie regelrecht strahlen.

"Das hat mir gefehlt, weißt du das?" fragte sie vielsagend und er schlang mit einem Lachen seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und patrolierte weiter mit ihr die Gänge entlang. Er beschloss ihr nichts davon zu sagen, dass Marcel von ihm verlangt hatte, sich von ihr zu trennen. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, er würde ihr nie weh tun, um niemandens Willen.

Die beiden kehrten danach in den Gryffindorturm zurück und stellten fest, dass Anna und Sirius auf sie gewartet hatten. Sie saßen auf ihren Stammplätzen am Kamin und winkten sie her.

"Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" fragte James verwirrt, als er sich hinsetzte und Lilli sich auf seinen Schoss drauf hockte.

"Wir wollten mit euch etwas besprechen. Unter acht Augen," sagte Sirius und beugte sich mit Anna näher zu ihnen rüber.

"Folgendes, Prongs, Anna und ich wollten gestern Abend in der Bibliothek in der verbotenen Abteilung etwas über den Avada Kedavra Fluch heraus finden. Schließlich konnte ihn Lilli ja abwehren und wir wollten wissen, wie sowas möglich war.."

"Aber, wir fanden nichts," fuhr Anna fort.

"Dann wollten wir wieder zurück gehen. Wir stülpten den Tarnumhang über uns und liefen zufällig an Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle vorbei."

"Wir haben sie belauscht."

"Und einiges erfahren, was du kaum glauben wirst."

James sah die beiden einen Moment lang mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an. Sie unterbrachen den anderen nicht, sondern beendeten nur deren Sätze und das erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Zwillinge, die ständig die Sätze des anderen zu Ende sprachen.

"Malfoy hat dir irgendeinen Trank verabreicht," sagte Anna mit eindringlichem Blick.

"Nein, halt, er hat dir sogar 2 Tränke verabreicht. Der eine auf Befehl Voldemorts hin, der die Wirkung des Findungstrank von Professor Jaivenko aufheben soll, sobald er auf dich angewendet wird."

"Der andere Trank... war dafür gedacht, dass du mit Lilli schläfst, wenn du im Quidditch gewinnen solltest."

"WAS?" fragte diese schockiert und riss die Augen auf. Anna und Sirius nickten beide bejahend.

"Ja, das war alles Malfoy's Plan, dass er euch anstachelt es zu tun und das schlimmste an allem ist, dass er fest damit gerechnet hat, dass du stirbst, sobald du mit Lilli schläfst."

James schien das was Sirius grad gesagt hatte, nicht zu schockieren. Er wußte dass Malfoy ihn am liebsten tot sehen würde. Der Hass den die beiden gegeneinander empfanden, ging über alle Grenzen hinaus. Sie waren Todfeinde und wünschten sich gegenseitig das fieseste an den Hals. Der einzige Unterschied war wohl der, dass James Malfoy nicht absichtlich sterben lassen würde, so wie es umgekehrt der Fall war.

"Und er war selber überrascht darüber dass du noch nicht tot bist..."

"UND," fügte Anna hinzu.

"Er hat die ganze Zeit über jemanden gesprochen, der ab jetzt hier auf dich aufpassen soll."

"Doch er hat NICHT Karkaroff gemeint."

"Denn er hat von einer SIE gesprochen."

"Anna verdächtigt Peta."

"Sie war auch in der Lage Alice den Imperius-Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen um dich anzugreifen und SIE hat sich womöglich auch selbst verletzt um nicht am Quidditchspiel teilnehmen zu müssen."

"Peta Watson?" fragte James etwas unglaubig.

"Anna, ich weiß nicht. Peta..."

"..ist ein Miststück. Glaub mir, sie ist dazu fähig. Und das der Findungstrank von Professor Jaivenko nicht bei dir funktioniert macht das ganze nicht einfacher."

"Ich werde Swetlana morgen sofort aufsuchen und mit ihr darüber sprechen," sagte James und drückte Lilli fester an sich, die sich mittlerweile von dem Schock beruhigt hatte und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sehr sie das ganze erschreckte, vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie ihn wirklich beinahe umgebracht hätte.

"Dann kannst du ihr ja auch gleich sagen, dass Lilli den Avada Kedavra Fluch abwehren konnte. Da wir nicht weiterkommen, könnte sie uns doch helfen. Sie hat uns damals ja auch gerettet und gedeckt," schlug Anna vor. James nickte.

"Ja... Swetlana kann ich vertrauen... ganz sicher..."

Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden. Er hatte ihr immer vertraut, ihr und Marcel, aber Dumbledore sagte dass er niemand anderem grenzenlos vertrauen dürfe. Alle wären verdächtig, sogar seine eigenen Freunde.

Nein, sagte er sich immer wieder, Marcel und Swetlana kannte er noch von seiner Kindheit. Sie waren die besten Freunde seiner Eltern, schon seit Ewigkeiten... Er vertraute ihnen. Sie hatten doch schon so oft sein Leben gerettet. Sie waren fast wie Adoptiveltern für ihn. Sie hatten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit zum Teufel noch mal... Ihnen nicht zu vertrauten, war, als ob man von ihm verlangte, sofort mit dem atmen aufzuhören. Unmöglich! Es war genau so klar wie die Tatsache, dass er seinen beiden besten Freunden vertraute... Dass er wußte, in welche Lage er auch immer reinschlittern mochte. Sie würden ihm nachlaufen, selbst wenn er es ihnen verboten hätte.

"Leute..." sagte James nach einer Weile der Stille.

"Danke, für eure Hilfe. Ich weiß das zu schätzen... und wenn ich jemanden vertraue, dann euch."

Anna lächelte erfreut während Sirius ihm seine Hand reichte und James einschlug und beide ihren Marauder-Check-up durchführten, der so total komplex und lange ging, dass Anna und Lilli dazu nur unglaubig die Köpfe schütteln konnten.

"Sag mal, wie könnt ihr euch das überhaupt merken in welcher Reihenfolge ihr wann eure Finger wie zusammen schlägt?"

Die beiden Jungs grinsten sich vielsagend an.

"Wir sind Maurauder, wir können alles."

Nach diesem Gespräch waren alle ins Bett gegangen. Anna in den Mädchenschlafsaal und Lilli mit James und Sirus in den Jungenschlafsaal. Sie liebte es bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen, in seinen Armen zu träumen und von ihm festgehalten zu werden. Sie schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ein, während James noch lange wach lag. Nachdem er spürte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, stützte er sich vorsichtig vom Bett ab und sah sie an. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel... Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihrer Wange vorbei um ihr die lockigen Haare vom Gesicht wegzustreicheln. Er liebte sie und wie er sie liebte. Kein anderes Mädchen war ihm jemals so wichtig gewesen, wie Lilli es nun noch immer ist.

"Psss..." hörte er plötzlich jemand zischen. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Sirius gleichfalls auf seinem Bett noch wach lag und sich wie er auch aufgestützt hatte. James zeigte mit dem Finger nach draußen und Sirius nickte. Er zog seinen Arm langsam... gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz langsam unter Lilli's Becken hervor und stieg über sie aus dem Bett raus. Er zog sich nur wie Sirius auch seine Jeans an und gingen dann baarfuß hinaus auf den Flur, wo sie sich an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden setzten.

"Gut, Prongs, schätze, da gibt es so einiges, was du mir sagen willst, stimmts?"

James lachte leise auf. Sein Freund verstand ihn wirklich ohne Worte.

"Ich habs dir nie gesagt, Kumpel... aber ich bin froh, dass wir schließlich doch noch die besten Freunde geworden sind nach den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten."

Sirius lachte gleichfalls und gab ihm einen kleinen Boxhieb an die Schulter.

"Kein Grund sentimental zu werden, Prongsie-Babe."

"Noch so'n Kosename und du kriegst ein paar zurück..."

Sirius, der bis eben noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, hörte promt auf damit.

"Verzeihung."

"Marcel hat mich im St. Mungo um einen Gefallen gebeten... der mich irgendwie stutzig macht, aber vielleicht will er ja wirklich nur das beste für mich."

"Was für ein Gefallen?"

"Er sagte, ich solle mich von Lilli fern halten... Er wollte, dass ich die Beziehung mit ihr beende."

"Ouch," stieß Sirius aus. James nickte bedrückt. Die ganze Sache machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er gedacht hätte..

"Er sagte, dass Lilli im Bezug auf dass was Voldemort von mir will eine entscheidende Rolle spielt und dass ich mich und sie in Gefahr bringe, wenn ich weiter mit ihr zusammen bin..."

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Ja, aber als ich Dumbledore darauf angesprochen habe, sagte der mir unverständliche Dinge. Was soviel heißt, nehm ich mal an, wie, dass ich Marcel nicht vertrauen könne. Er hatte Swetlana aus dem Büro geschickt um mit mir alleine sprechen zu können. Sirius, ich glaube, es ist egal, was andere sagen. Ich könnte Lilli nie von mir stoßen... NIE."

Sirius verfiel einen Moment lang in Schweigen, nicht wissend, was er seinem Freund sagen sollte. Er kannte James schon so lange und er kannte die Menschen, denen er vertraute und Marcel Stone und Swetlana Jaivenko gehörten eindeutig dazu. Zwischen zwei Stühlen zu sitzten, war für niemanden leicht, nicht mal für einen James Potter.

"Ich vertraue ihnen, kein Zweifel.. ich mein, ich kenne sie sogar noch länger als euch. Sie haben mich als Kind beschützt und mir alles beigebracht. Sie sprangen immer sofort ein wenn meine Eltern beide nicht auf mich aufpassen konnten... Verdammt, Padfoot, sie sind wie Adoptiveltern für mich..."

"Ich weiß, Prongs... und es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir da nicht sehr viel raten. Ich wüßte nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich euch nicht mehr vertrauen könnte. Meiner eigenen Familie vertrau ich sowieso schon längst nicht mehr... Ihr seit meine Familie, du, Anna, Moony und Wormtail. Aber... ich schwöre dir, Prongs... Dieser Arsch wird dafür bezahlen, für das was er getan hat..."

James warf ihm ein lächeln zu und wieder schlugen sie ihre Hände in einer wirren Reihenfolge aneinander um den Marauder Checkup durchzuführen, der dieses mal allerdings ganz anders ausfiel.

"Was glaubst du, werden die Mädels jeh rausfinden, dass wir hier improvisieren und immer unterschiedlich abschlagen?" fragte Sirius grinsend. James grinste zurück.

"Seh ma ja dann. Lass uns schlafen gehen, Bruder."

"Okay, Bruder."

Beide standen wieder auf und gingen zurück in den Schlaafsaal. Lilli schlief nun zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett wie eine kleine Katze. Er lächelte als er wieder ganz langsam ins Bett stieg und seinen Arm um sie legte. Sie hatte im Schlaf nach seiner Hand gegriffen und fest an sich gedrückt. James mußte lächeln als er ihre Reflexaktion bemerkte. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte sie ihn glatt eine Ohrfeige verpaßt, wenn er nur einen blöden Kommentar von sich gegeben hätte.

"Ich liebe dich, Lilli... Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr..."

Er schloss seine Augen und drückte sie sanft an sich und noch bevor er einschlief hörte er ob nun im Traum oder in Wirklichkeit Lilli's Stimme: "Ich liebe dich auch, James..."


	50. Chapter 50

Chap 50: Full of Feelings 

James wußte nicht genau wie er Swetlana darauf ansprechen sollte. Zum einen hatte er tatsächlich Angst, dass sie vielleicht die Verräterin war, aber andererseits vertraute er ihr mehr als sonst jemanden anderem Er kam am Montag ins Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hinein, seine Freunde ganz dicht bei ihm. Swetlana hatte von ihren Sachen zu ihm aufgesehen und ihm zugelächelt. Er lächelte zurück. Sie war seine Patentante verdammt noch mal, wie konnte er ihr nicht vertrauen? Es war ihre Aufgabe ihn zu beschützten...

Er setzte sich auf seinem Platz zwischen Lilli und Sirius. Peter saß direkt hinter Sirius, neben ihm saß Remus, neben ihm saß Peta. Anna saß vor Lilli und neben ihr saß Alice, direkt vor James. Leicht amüsiert stellte James fest, dass er von seinen Freunden UMRINGT war. Glaubten die wirklich dass irgendjemand mitten im Klassenzimmer über die Bank auf ihn zusprang um ihm nen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten?

Irgendwo in der Ecke konnte James Malfoy mit Crabbe, Goyle und duzend anderen Slytherins erkennen und auch sein giftiger Blick war ihm nicht entgangen. Er wußte genau was der Blick zu sagen hatte, doch James blickte triumphierend zurück und verzog seine Lippen zu einem richtig fiesen Schurkengrinsen. Malfoy sah daraufhin angewidert weg und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit seinen Leuten. Er selber wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu und gemeinsam ließen sie die Zaubertrankstunde vorüberziehen. Der Findungstrank wurde fertig gebraut und zum Abschluss gebracht. Um zu Prüfen ob es gelungen war hatte sie die Schüler in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt. Die einen, die die eine Person finden mußten und die anderen, die es zu finden galt. Anna, Lilli, Remus und Alice gehörten zur ersten Gruppe, Sirius, James, Peter und Taylor zur anderen Gruppe. Beide mußten etwas von dem gebrauten Trank trinken und während die einen angewidert die Gesichter verzogen, weil ihr Trank einfach abscheulich schmeckten, grinsten Lilli und James auf. Ihr Trank schmeckte seltsamerweise... SÜSS, während Sirius und Anna ihr Getränk beinahe wieder ausgespuckt hätten, da es verdammt SAUER schmeckt. Mit verwirrtem Blick hob Anna ihre Hand.

"Professor Jaivenko? Ist das normal, dass der Trank bei jedem anders schmeckt?"

"Ja, Miss White. Sie müssen ja bedenken, dass sie von ihnen und ihrem Partner Gefühle hineingesteckt haben und nicht zu vergessen, von sich selbst ein Teil ihrer Magie. Kann es sein, dass sie und Mr. Black in der Zeit, in der sie den Trank brauen mußten immer irgendwie SAUER waren?"

Anna warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der gespielt entschuldigend seine Unterlippe hervor zog. Und WIE SAUER er sie jedes mal gemacht hat.

"Gut, alle getrunken? Dann bitte ich die zweite Gruppe hinaus zu schreiten und sich zu verstecken. Sie haben 10 Minuten Zeit.. wenn ihr Partner sie nicht finden sollten, kehren sie in einer halben Stunde automatisch hier her zurück."

Die Schüler nickten und gingen hinaus. James zwinkerte Lilli vielsagend zu, die ihm verliebt hinterher sah, als er mit Sirius hinaus schritt.

"Nun zu ihnen," begann Swetlana und wandte sich der ersten Gruppe zu.

"Der Trank beginnt seine Wirkung erst in 5 Minuten. Um ihren Partner zu finden, müssen sie sich von der Magie leiten lassen. Sie wird sie zu ihm bringen..."

Alice hob die Hand.

"Wie soll ich wissen, ob es die Magie oder mein Instinkt ist, das mich leitet?"

"Sie werden es merken, Miss Stattler," war die ganz einfache Antwort der Professorin.

Sie warteten die 5 Minuten ab, in denen Lilli mit einem Schock wieder einfiel, dass sie James ja gar nicht finden konnte. Anna und Sirius hatten ihnen doch erzählt, dass Malfoy James einen Trank verabreicht hatte, um die Wirkung aufzuheben. Vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Swetlana würde sicher Mißtrauisch werden, wenn sie James nicht finden konnte und dann von selber darauf kommen, dass sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen mußte um ihn zu schützen.

"Die 5 Minuten sind um... sie haben 15 Minuten Zeit die Person zu finden... Viel Glück. Das gelingen wirkt sich auf ihre Note in diesem Fach aus."

"Klasse," murmelte Lilli als sie hinaus gingen.

"Als ob ich was dafür könnte, wenn ich meinen Freund jetzt nicht finde."

Anna lächelte amüsiert.

"Keine Sorge, Professor Jaivenko gilt als ein sehr fairer Mensch. Nutzt die 15 Minuten lieber um mir zu helfen, Sirius zu finden."

"Wie soll ich das denn bitte machen?" fragte sie schockiert.

"Du hast den Trank genommen, nicht ich."

Anna blinzelte als sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das ihr genau sagte, wohin sie müsse. Sie spürte etwas, das sie mit sich zog.

"Anna?" fragte Lilli besorgt. Diese grinste auf.

"Ich denke... ich weiß was Professor Jaivenko meinte als sie von der Magie sprach, die uns leitet. Spürst du nichts?"

"Abslout... GAR NICHTS."

"Dann komm mit."

Sie zog sie an der Hand mit sich den Gang entlang, zielsicher auf die Tür zu, die ihr Gefühl ihr zeigte. Es war wie ein Magnet, der sie dorthin schickte. Anna sah sich schon am Ziel und Sirius Arm packen als Lilli sie stoppte und von der Tür weg zog.

"Sag mal, bist du verrückt? Du willst doch wohl da nicht rein gehen?"

"Wieso?"

"Weil, das die Männertoilette ist."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius Black. Ich weiß, dass du da drinn bist. Komm raus," brüllte sie der Männertoilette entgegen.

"..."

"..."

"Verdammt, Sirius, beweg deinen Arsch heraus bevor ich wirklich noch rein komme und ihn hier heraus trete."

"..."

"..."

"Ey, White, machts Spaß mit ner Tür zu sprechen?" giftete Bella, die Malfoy offenbar schon gefunden hatte und mit ihm an ihnen schön langsam vorbei ging.

"Mit nem Schlammblut als Freundinn muß man ja irre in der Birne werden."

Lilli hatte erwartet dass Anna ausflippte und sich sofort auf Bella stürzen würde, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte gleichgültig und hob ihre Hand: "Weißt du was, Bella? Deine Meinung? Die tangiert mich Periphere." (A/N: Im Klartext: Deine Meinung geht mir am Arsch vorbei)

Lilli gluckste vergnügt als sie Bella sah, wie sie offenbar versuchte herauszufinden, ob Anna sie jetzt beleidigt hatte oder nicht. Diese wandte sich wieder der Männertoilette zu.

"Sirius, ey, komm jetzt endlich raus."

Nichts. Malfoy und Bella waren mittlerweile weg, doch die Tür bewegte sich kein Stückchen. Anna warf Lilli einen Blick zu, die nur entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

"Anna, das ist die Männertoilette."

"Ja und? Als ob die nie zu uns in die Mädchentoilette reinschauen würden."

"Wie?"

"Von wem glaubst du hat Sirius wohl das Ergebnis der Umfrage? Die klebt nur an den Wänden der Mädchentoilette. Sirius, verdammt, ich geb dir genau eine Minute um heraus zukommen oder ich komme rein..."

Nichts.

"Na gut..."

Anna krempelte sich die Ärmel des Umhangs und ihres Pulli's hoch und stürmte in die Toilette hinein und es dauerte kaum fünf Sekunden da hörte man einen lautes entsetztes Quiecken. Sie kam mit feuerrotem Kopf wieder heraus und ging wortlos an Lilli vorbei. Diese sah zu wie Sirius zufrieden heraus kam und sie frech angrinste.

"Was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht, Sirius?"

"Sie wollte ja einfach so reinkommen..., kann ich was dafür das ich grad mal strullern mußte?"

Lilli war nicht die einzige, die ihren Partner nicht finden konnte. Wie sich herausstellte hatte auch Remus wenig Glück bei Peter und auch Alice fand Taylor nicht. Von der ganzen Gruppe hatten kaum die Hälfte ihre Partner in der vorgegebenen Zeit zurückholen können. Nach dem Unterricht waren alle rausgegangen, bis auf James, der zu Swetlana vorging, während seine Freunde draußen auf ihn warteten.

"Swetlana, kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

"Was gibts denn, James? Ah, ich weiß, weil der Findungstrank bei dir nicht funktioniert hat, stimmts?"

"Ja, auch..."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht hat ja Lilli nur was falsch gemacht. Ich werd einen neuen mit dir zusammen brauen und ihn dann testen... oder hast du noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?"

"..."

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass Lilli Inga White's Todesfluch ohne Zauberstab abwehren konnte. Er wollte sie geradeaus fragen ob sie ihn und seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte und ob es wahr ist, dass er ihr und Marcel jetzt nicht mehr vertrauen könne... aber er entschied sich anders.

"Habt ihr schon eine Spur von Mum?"

Swetlana schüttelte traurig den Kopf., ihre Augen sagten sehr viel Mitgefühl und Sorge aus.

"Es tut mir leid, James..."

"Je länger wir nichts hören... desto stärker ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie tot ist, stimmts?"

Swetlana nickte. Nach diesen Regeln ging man in der Zauberwelt vor. In der Tat.

"Und meinem Dad? Wie gehts ihm?"

"Er... hält sich wacker. Hör zu, James, Dumbledore ist dran. Er hilft bei der Suche und er wird sie auch finden. Ich weiß dass es schwer für dich ist, einfach so zu tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre, aber du MUSST. Keiner von uns will, das der Tagesprophet oder gar der Kittler davon erfährt. Eure Familie gehört zu den angesehendsten reinblütigen Familien Englands. Es wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie das in der Öffentlichkeit breit zu treten und vielleicht ist es auch das was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer will. Denn wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit stehst, dann können wir dich schlechter beschützen, verstehst du das?"

"Ja... ich weiß."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen. Er spürte wie sie ihn fest an sich drückte und ihn ein paar mal beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Als er noch ein Kind war hatte sie das oft getan. Er erinnerte sich an den Tod seines Großvaters. Bei der Beerdigung waren sie auch gekommen und sie hatte ihn in dieselbe Umarmung genommen. Immer wenn es ihm besonders schlecht ging, hatte sie ihn an sich gedrückt und Trost gespendet. Er vertraute ihr... wieso sollte das jetzt anders sein? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich jemanden sein ganzes Leben vertrauen konnte und sie dann plötzlich zur dunklen Seite rüber wanderte. Nein, ganz gleich wie Voldemort auch vor ging. Swetlana gehörte nicht zu den Hexen, die Muggel verabscheuten oder hassten... Sie gehörte zu den loyalsten und besten Menschen, die er kannte und er schätzte sie für das was sie war. Sie ließ ihn aus der Umarmung wieder los und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter.

"Nun geh schon, oder du verpaßt noch Flitwick's Unterricht und ich kann dir nicht jedes mal ne Entschuldigung schreiben."

Er lächelte und ging dann hinaus. Seine Freunde hatten tatsächlich so lange auf ihn gewartet und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Zauberkunst.

In Zauberkunst angekommen hatte Professor Flitwick wie so oft auch versucht ihnen klar zu machen, wie wichtig die UTZ'e sind und das sie nun immer näher rücken würden. Sie sollten die Osterferien dazu nützten zu lernen und bla bla bla...

Doing. Diesmal hatte ein Papierknäuel James Kopf getroffen. Da Sirius direkt neben ihm saß, machte es ja wenig Sinn, wenn er ihm schrieb. Er drehte sich um und sah Anna in der vorderen Reihe, rechts neben Lilli zu ihm hingrinsen. Er knüllte es auseinander und las.

Schon ne Idee wegen Lilli's Geburtstag? 

Ich glaub, wir können zurück nach WingCastle. Die Schutzzauber sind erneuert und wenn wir uns nicht außerhalb des Grundstücks aufhalten kann uns nichts passieren 

Da kennst du deinen besten Freund aber schlecht 

Wieso? 

Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich Sirius verkneifen kann uns wieder irgendein Streich zu spielen? Er mag 18 sein, aber sein Gehirn hat er im Kindergarten vergessen 

James prustete auf, was Sirius Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Er beugte sich zu James rüber und las den Zettel. Es verging kaum eine Sekunde, da blickte er zu Anna auf und setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.

Wann hab ich EUCH denn schon einen Streich gespielt auf WingCastle? Sirius. 

Ich kann das gar nicht an meiner Hand abzählen so oft war es. 

Ich will Datum, Zeit und den Streich wissen 

25. Juli, Sommerferien, vor der 3.Klasse. Du wolltest James zeigen, dass Steine auch brennen können und hast versucht ihn zum brennen zu bringen, in dem du heimlich noch Spiritus dazugegeben hast. Der Stein brannte immer noch nicht, nur MEINE HAARE. 

Als James das laß lachte er aufs neue auf. Stimmt ja, das hatte er fast vergessen. Sirius hatte damals wirklich Anna's schönen, sehr sehr langen Haare um die Hälfte verkürzt und das binnen einer Sekunde. Seit dem trägt sie ja nur noch schulterlange Haare.

Ich meinte seit dem ich 18 bin. Wann habe ich euch da schon mal einen Streich gespielt? 

Und was war das vorhin in der Toilette? 

Das war kein Streich. Du bist doch einfach reingekommen 

Du hast mich genau gehört 

Sagt wer? Hab ich nicht. 

Erzähl das der Wand. Dieses mal gibt es RACHE. 

Das werden wir ja sehen. Wie wärs mit ner Wette? Wer den letzten Streich spielt, hat gewonnen und muß dem anderen einen Wunsch erfüllen. 

Einverstanden, ich werd mir was schön dreckiges für dich ausdenken. 

Das du mir dann erfüllen wirst. 

Träum weiter. 

Du sprichst hier mit dem Meister der Streiche. 

Du bist der Meister von irgendwas, aber nicht der Streiche 

Sollen Lilli und Ich schon mal in Deckung vor euch gehen? James. 

Wieso machen wir daraus nicht ne Gruppenwette? James und Ich gegegen Lilli und du. 

Abgemacht. 

Leut, Remus und Alice kommen auch nach WingCastle. 

Noch besser, du hast so gut wie verloren, Sirius. Mach dich auf eine vernichtende Niederlage gefaßt. 

"Und vergeßt nicht die besprochenen Zauber noch mal durchzugehen."

Die Stunde Zaubekunst war damit beendet und die Freunde gingen gemeinsam raus. Anna hatte Lilli und Alice schon von den Osterferien und ihrer Wette mit Sirius und den Jungs erzählt.

"Na, das kann ja heiter werden," jammerte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Lilli sah ihn verwundert an.

"Wieso?"

Die beiden gingen der Truppe etwas hinterher, da die etwas laut herumblödelten, oder besser Sirius und Anna blödelten sehr laut den anderen an und die anderen stimmten ins Lachen mit ein.

"Wenn es ums Wetten geht müssen sich die beiden IMMER übertreffen. Die beiden hörten damals erst auf als James und Ich mit Pinken Roben, Elefantenohren und bunt geschminkt mitten zwischen ihnen standen."

Lilli gluckste vergnügt.

"Wie ist denn das passiert?"

"Anna wollte Sirius weiblich zaubern, damit er die Mädchen endlich versteht und er wollte ihr das aussehen eines Tieres verpassen, weil er ihre Sprüche sehr grausam fand. Beide Zauber prallte am Spiegel ab und flog auf mich und James."

Nun konnte sich Lilli nicht mehr halten und begann aufzulachen. Wenn sie sich das so bildlich vorstellte, konnte man einfach nicht anders.

"Seltsam, Anna ist in Hogwarts nie so verspielt und kindisch..."

"Das macht Sirius aus. Er steckt sie mit seiner Art immer an und dann machen die beiden daraus ein Wettrennen..."

Lilli bemerkte dass Remus ihnen etwas traurig nachblickten und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurückzugewinnen und Blickkontakt zu bekommen.

"Du und Peta... seit ihr glücklich?"

"... Naja... nicht wirklich. Sie ist wirklich ein merkwürdiger Mensch. Mal ist sie da, dann wieder nicht. Wenn ich sie suche ist sie unauffindbar. Ihre Freundinnen können mir da auch nicht weiter helfen."

"Schon komisch... Wieso hast du eigentlich mit Anna Schluß gemacht, wenn du sie eigentlich noch immer mochtest?"

Remus sah erschrocken auf, doch Lilli schien diese Frage ja überhaupt nicht peinlich zu sein. Im Gegenteil, sie grinste sogar.

"Komm schon. Ihr beide wart so lange ein so süßes Paar und dann machst DU mit ihr Schluss. Du... Remus Lupin, der eigentlich immer nette und sympathische Freund von drüben, der seine Freundinn doch eigentlich anbetet."

Er lachte bitter auf und blieb mit ihr mitten im Gang stehen, so dass sich ihre Freunde nun wirklich weit gneug entfernt aufhielten um sie nicht mehr zu hören.

"Anna ist in Sirius verknallt, schon immer gewesen und Sirius hat sich auch in sie verliebt, garantiert. Er ist nur zu stolz um es zuzugeben und Anna ist zu stolz um auf ihn zuzugehen."

"Deswegen hast du sie freigegeben?"

"Naja... ich liebe sie schon immer noch... aber, nur als guten Freund. Ich will ihr und Sirius nicht im Wege stehen. Ich denke, er könnte ihr viel mehr bieten als ich.Du weißt doch... Vollmond und so."

"So, wie du sprichst, hört sich das für mich aber sehr wohl danach an, als ob du noch Gefühle für sie hättest."

"Hab ich auch. Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass ich es nicht sein werde, der sie glücklich macht. Sie lacht um sovieles mehr, wenn sie mit Padfoot was unternimmt. Er bringt sie immer zum lachen... und ich bring sie nur zum weinen."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du diese Entscheidung besser Anna überlassen hättest? Sollte sie nicht selber entscheiden mit wem sie zusammen sein will und mit wem nicht?"

"Das sagst du doch nur, weil James sonst Melissa heiraten müsste..." sagte Remus laut lachend.

"... wen?"

"Melissa Kingcade..."

"Wen?"

"Melissa Kingcade... . Sie geht jetzt auf die Amerikanische Zaubererschule."

"Wieso müsste er sie heiraten?"

"Oh oh..."

Remus riss schlagartig seine Augen auf als ihm klar wurde, dass Lilli davon offenbar gar nichts wußte.

"Vergiß es, Lils. Ich hab nur schwachsinn geredet."

Remus wollte sofort weiterlaufen, aber Lilli hielt ihm am Robenkragen fest und zog ihn zu sich zurück, so dass er wieder vor ihr stand und sie ansehen mußte.

"ICH WILL JETZT ALLES WISSEN, KLAR?"

"Lils, tu mir das nicht an. Prongs bringt mich um wenn er erfährt, das ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich dachte du wüßtest es."

"WAS? REMUS RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE. SOFORT."

Dieser wimmelte wie ein Hundebaby um Gnade.

"Nein, Lils, bitte..."

"REMUS."

"Hey, ihr beiden, beeilts euch gefälligst. Wir wollen nicht alle zusammen zu spät zu Karkaroff kommen," rief Sirius zu, der um eine Ecke hervorlugte und sie herwinkte.

"Na bitte," sagte Remus und flups, war er blitzschnell vorgelaufen, mit einer äußerst wütenden Lilli hinter sich herstampfen.

In VgddK angekommen erlebten die Freunde eine Überraschung, denn statt Karkaroff stand Jaivenko da und sah sie sanft lächelnd an. Nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten, erklärte sie, dass Karkaroff plötzlich krank geworden wäre und daher nicht unterrichten könne. Der Unterricht sei jetzt aber zu wichtig, um ihn ausfallen zu lassen, besonders da sie sich auf die UTZ'e vorbereiten mußten. Sie gingen noch mal verschiedene Flüche und wie man sie abwehren konnte durch. James hatte seine Patentante während es ganzen Unterrichts über beobachtet. Sie wirkte absolut normal, so wie immer. Karkaroff sagte damals, dass einer seiner Freunde ihn zu Voldemort bringen würde. Er hatte es niemanden von ihnen zugetraut, wenn, dann nur wenn man sie unter den Imperius-Fluch setzte. Er war sich sicher, dass Swetlana eine so starke Hexe war, dass sie dem Fluch widerstehen könnte.

Anna hatte sich eigentlich gerade voll und ganz auf einen Fluch konzentriert, den Professor Jaivenko ihnen an einer Spinne vorführte, als Lilli ihr einen Zettel zuschob.

Wußtest du, dass James eine Verlobte namens Melissa Kingcade hat? 

Anna zuckte unglaubig auf und warf Lilli einen HÄ-Blick zu. Diese formte mit den Lippen die Worte:

Wußtest du das?

Nein. Melissa Kingcade? James war doch mit ihr in der 4. Klasse 2 Monate zusammen, bevor sie mit ihm Schluß gemacht hat. 

Sie hat mit IHM Schluß gemacht? Sowas gabs? 

Ihm gings danach auch echt mies, weil er sie ja geliebt hat. Aber soweit ich weiß, lags nicht an der Beziehung. Kingcade hat mitten in der 4. Klasse auf die Amerikanische Zaubererschule gewechselt. 

Lilli schien absolut geschockt den Zettel anzustarren.

Sag bloß er ist mit ihr verlobt? 

Hat Remus gesagt 

Diesmal starrte Anna den Zettel schockiert an. Sie kannte Remus und er würde seine Freunde nie anlügen.

Frag James lieber, bevor du ihm wieder ne Ohrfeige verpaßt. Ne 5. wäre echt zuviel, auch für James Potter 

Lilli nickte. Die Stunde von Swetlana schien ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor zukommen. Der Gedanke dass James verlobt war brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Wenn er verlobt war, wenn er... wenn er es mit ihr nicht ernst meinte, wenn sie ihn verlieren würde... Das war nicht fair. Sie hatte ihn früher nicht geliebt. Er war ihr immer egal gewesen, nein, im Gegenteil sogar. Sie konnte ihn auf den Tot nicht ausstehen und hatte ihn gehasst, wenn er nur in ihre Nähe kam. Wie konnte er es wagen sie in sich verliebt zu machen und sie dann so zu enttäuschen? Ganz gleich wer er war oder was er alles erleiden mußte. Er hatte kein Recht so mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Lilli vorkam, hatte Swetlana die Klasse endlich entlassen. Als sie aufstand um zu gehen, spürte sie James Arm um ihre Schulter und sah, dass er neben ihr stand und sie angrinste.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa ohne mich los?" fragte er lächelnd und beugte sich näher um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Lilli schloss ihre Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf ihren...

'Gott, es ist so schön... '

Sie fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand an seine Wange, so dass sie mehr von ihm spürte, während des Kusses. Sie wollte dass es nie mehr endet. Jedes mal, wenn er sie küsste, spürte sie dieses unendlich warme Kirbbeln im Bauch, das sie noch bei niemand anderem gefühlt hatte. Ihr war dann immer nach lachen zu mute, denn sie war glücklich, wie noch nie vorher in ihrem Leben.

"Mensch, Leute, sucht euch ein Zimmer," maulte Sirius mit rollenden Augen als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Anna grinste amüsiert und ging ihm nach.

"Na, bereit von uns gnadenlos attackiert zu werden?" fragte sie breit grinsend, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Sirius verzog seine rechte Augenbraue und lachte gespielt auf.

"Attacken? Davon kann bei euren winzigen Einfällen ja wohl kaum die Rede sein."

"Wir werden ja sehen. Dieses Jahr wird dir alles doppelt und dreifach heimgezahlt."

"HA," sagte er als ob er gewonnen hatte.

"HA," machte auch sie mit der selben Siegerstimme.

"Ihr habt wirklich vor euch gegenseitig die Köpfe abzureisen, oder?" fragte Remus leicht amüsiert, über das Gespräch, das er wie alle anderen auch mitangehört hatte.

"Soll mir Recht sein," warf James ein, dessen rechter Arm noch immer um Lilli's Schulter gelegt war, während sie hinter ihnen her gingen.

"So lange ihr das Schloss stehen lasst. War nämlich teuer."

Die beiden angesprochenen winkten nur mit der Hand ab und gingen weiter vor ihnen her. James sah Lilli leicht grinsend an, die genau so amüsiert zurück grinste. Das würden sicher lustige 2 Wochen werden.


	51. Chapter 51

Chap 51: Vor dem Sturm

Die Woche verging und die Osterferien rückten näher. Lilli wollte James auf seine Verlobung ansprechen und die Wahrheit erfahren, doch immer wenn sie sich zusammen riss um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, hatte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und sie geküsst... entweder dass, oder er saß so in Gedanken versunken dran, dass sie soviel Kraft darin verwenden mußte um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen, dass sie vergaß worüber sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Dumbledore befand sich nicht mehr in Hogwarts,stattdessen regelte die stellvertrende Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall die ganzen Abläufe. Auch Karkaroff hatte er die ganze Woche über nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und Swetlana hatte für ihn jede VgddK-Stunden übernommen. Es war der Freitag vor den Osterferien. Swetlana hatte die ganze Woche über keine Zeit gefunden, den Findungstrank noch mal mit James zu brauen. Nach der Stunde Zaubertränke waren alle sofort rausgestürmt um ihre Koffer zu packen. James war als einziger drinn geblieben um ein letztes Wort mit seiner Patentante zu sprechen bevor er mit den anderen zurück nach WingCastle fuhr.

"Ich denke es wird auch ohne Findungstrank gehen. Die Schutzzauber sind erneuert und eigentlich dürfte nichts mehr schief gehen. Einige Auroren befinden sich ständig in deiner Nähe. Falls und nur FALLS doch etwas passieren sollte, also wenn einer der Schutzzauber von jemanden aufgehoben wird, werden sie sofort alamiert und eilen dir zur Hilfe. Sie alle haben die vorderste Aufgabe, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, vor allem anderen... auch vor ihrem eigenen Leben. Ich denke, dass wir dich beruhigt die Osterferien über zurück aufs Schloss schicken können."

James nickte leicht. Wenn dies eine Falle war... dann lief er geradewegs hinein. Er lieferte sich ihnen selbst auf dem Silbertablett aus und seine Freunde als extra-Beilage noch dazu.

"Du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, stimmts James? Und ich denke, es geht nicht um deine Eltern."

"Hat der Professor meine Mutter schon gefunden? Es ist jetzt eine Woche her..."

"Ja, ich weiß," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich denke Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird sie am Leben lassen um dich zu ihm zu locken. Das ist vielleicht ganz gut so, denn das bedeutet dass Maria noch lebt. Aber es ist etwas anderes... Du weißt, James, dass du mit mir über alles sprechen kannst?"

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an. Nein, er wußte überhaupt nichts mehr. Jeder sagte ihm etwas anderes, jeder benahm sich anders. In einem Moment war er sich wirklich totsicher, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, im nächsten schien es, als ob der Himmel jeden Augenblick einstürzen würde.

"Was wirst du in den Osterferien machen?"

"Ich werd mich bei der Suche nach deiner Mutter und dem Schutz deines Vaters beteiligen."

"Warum kann ich ihn jetzt nicht sehen?"

"Weil weder du aus WingCastle rausgehen solltest, oder er hinein. James, wenn es möglich wäre, hätte ich alles mir mögliche getan um euch wieder zusammen bringen. Aber es geht nicht. Ich weiß, du vermisst deine Eltern und sorgst dich um sie. Aber du kannst nichts für sie tun. Du solltest jetzt gehen und packen oder der Zug fährt noch ohne dich ab und stell mir ja nicht zuviel Unsinn an, kleiner."

Wieder hatte sie ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung gepreßt und mit einem zuversichtlichen und sehr vertrauten Lächeln entlassen. Er winkte ihr zu und ging dann mit Sirius und Lilli in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

Im Jungenschlafsaal packte Peter unterdessen seine Sachen, da er mit seinen Eltern zum Urlaub nach Amerika fahren würde.

"Amerika... Grüß, Lissi von mir, wenn du dort bist," sagte James während er achtlos seine Sachen in den Koffer hinein schmiss.

"Apropos, Lissi," bemerkte Remus plötzlich.

"Prongs, du wirst mir gleich gehörig in den Arsch treten."

Dieser verzog verwirrt das Gesicht.

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Nun ja... mir ist Lilli gegenüber rausgerutscht, dass Lissy eigentlich deine Verlobte ist."

Sirius prustete in sein Kissen als er das hörte.

"Und du lebst noch? Sie hat dich nicht gleich erschlagen? Hey, Prongs, wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich schnell verstecken, bevor sie dir die 5. Ohrfeige verpaßt."

"Das war aber schon Montag und heut ist Freitag."

James schmunzelte. Remus hatte Recht. Sie hätte ihm eigentlich schon am Montag wütend eine Szene machen müssen. Erfreut bemerkte er, dass auch seine Lilli sich verändert hatte. Sie schien sich tatsächlich beherrschen zu können und nicht alles und jedem sofort zu glauben, was man ihr über ihn sagte.

"Ich werd in WingCastle mit ihr sprechen," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen und packte weiter seiner Koffer..

Wenig später saßen alle im Hogwartsexpress, der sie nach London fuhr. Die 4 Maurauder teilten sich mit Anna und Lilli ein Abteil, da Alice lieber bei Frank und seinen Kumpels sitzten wollte.

"Ich seh ihn jetzt dann 2 ganz lange Wochen nicht mehr," hatte sie ihnen die Ohren vollgejammert.

"Sag mal, Prongs, ist es auch wirklich sicher auf WingCastle?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Swetlana meinte ja. Es sind auch lauter Auroren in meiner Umgebung. Mir ist es eigentlich auch lieber wenn ich mal wieder nach Hause komme.."

James hatte allen außer Sirius, Lilli und Anna erzählt, dass seine Eltern auf Mission wären und nicht auf WingCastle sein konnten. Die ganze Fahrt über unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und jenes, ihre UTZ'e und was sie danach machen wollten. Von James wußte ja jeder dass er Auror werden wollte, Remus wollte gerne Lehrer werden (was nicht unbedingt leicht war, da er ja als Werwolf im Ministerium durchaus auf der schwarzen Liste stand), Sirius wollte ebenfalls Auror werden, Anna wollte Profiquidditchspielerinen bei den Chudley Cannons werden, Peter hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er nach Hogwarts anfangen sollte und Lilli erzählte ihnen, dass sie Heilerin werden wolle. Sirius hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht, weil sie das sagte.

"Lilli Evans? Chefheilerin im St. Mungo, Station? Gestörten Anstalt."

"Ich glaube," begann diese empört.

"Ich werde Anna gehörig dabei helfen, dir eins überzubraten."

"Jaaaahh," sagte diese begeistert und gab Sirius einen mächtig bösen Blick.

"Das ist dein Ende, mein Lieber."

"Das werden wir ja sehen."

Die Zugfahrt ging zu Ende und am Bahnhof verabschiedete sich der Trupp von Peter und Frank und nahm Alice bei sich auf. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach WingCastle zurück, wo sie sich als aller erstes vollkommen geschafft im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch niederließen.

"Also jetzt mal im Ernst, die Auroren sind mir ja echt auf die Nerven gegangen," stieß Anna empört auf.

"Die hätten sich auffälliger wirklich nicht mehr benehmen können. Da steht der eine doch glatt fast direkt hinter mir mit der Zeitung in der Hand und wäre sogar fast in mich reingelaufen als ich kurz stehen geblieben bin weil es nicht voran ging. Müssen die uns so nah auf die Pelle rücken?"

James lachte.

"Das war noch nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Partner. Leut, der hing an mir dran wie ne Klette und sah sich ständig nach Gefahren um. Einmal hatte er einen Pasanten angemault, weil er mir zu nahe kam. Der arme Kerl hatte mich gar nicht berührt."

"Na, wenigstens sind wir sicher hier angekommen," sagte Sirius und grinste Anna frech an, die genau so frech zurück grinste.

"Also, bevor euer Krieg beginnt," warf James ein und zog Lilli mit sich auf die Beine.

"Verziehen wir uns. Bis später dann."

Beide gingen Händchenhaltend hinaus in den Garten. Remus und Alice sahen einaner fragend an, doch ein Seitenblick zu Sirius und Anna genügte und sie ahnten es schon.

"Oh-Oh."

James hatte Lilli hinaus in den Garten geführt und sich mit ihr auf den Sprinbrunnen mit dem Zauberer und der Hexe gesetzt.

"Na, was wünscht du dir zum Geburtstag, Süße?" fragte er und hatte seine Arme um ihre Taillie geschlungen. Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust hinter und schloss ihre Augen. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag... die Sonne schien, es war nicht zu kalt und sie lag in James Potter's Armen, der sie fest an sich drückte.

"Dich?" antwortete sie frech und bekam ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und das obwohl ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen waren.

"Na, dann brauch mich ja gar nicht um ein Geschenk bemühen. Du hast mich doch schon längst."

Lilli öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte glücklich. Er sank mit seinem Kopf zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen zärtlichen, langen Kuss. All seine Gefühle für sie steckten darin und er spürte richtig, wie schön es war, sie zu fühlen-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM.

Lilli stieß James sanft weg und sah verwundert zum Schloss zurück.

"Wa-Was war das?"

"Och," machte James, dem das überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil, er schien das sogar schon erwartet zu haben.

"Das sind doch nur wieder Sirius und Anna, die sich gegenseitig im Streiche spielen übertrumpfen wollen."

"Was?"

"Man gewöhnt sich dran."

So wie er sie jetzt anlächelte, charmant und unwiderstehlich, konnte sie nicht anders als zu nicken und sich wieder ihm zuzuwenden. Diesmal begann sie den Kuss und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich zurück.

Gegen Abend hatten sich alle im Wohnzimmer eingefunden um zu Abend zu essen. Alice hatte 5 Pizza's bestellt, wovon die meisten Teile Sirius verschlang und zwar in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Anna schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Ein Glück hab ich nicht im Pizza-Essen mit dir gewettet. Dich kann doch keiner schlagen."

"Apropos, wie läuft eure Wette momentan?" fragte James neugierig.

"Ich lieg vorn," sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Ich hab den letzten Streich gemacht," sagte Anna triumphierend und biss von ihrer Salami-Kürbis-Pizza ab. Sirius grinste verschmitzt, als Anna plötzlich zu husten begann und nach Luft paddelte. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und sie trank ein riesiges Glas Wasser auf ex runter.

"Extra scharfen Chilli, Schatz. Ich hab den letzten Streich gespielt..." sagte er und lachte sich halb kaputt, da sie damit beschäftigt war sich die Tränen von der Schärfe weg zu wischen. Die anderen lachten alle auf, als plötzlich eine Eule hereingeflogen kam und sich mitten zu ihnen auf den Tisch niederließ. Sie streckte James ihr Bein entgegen, der ihn etwas verwirrt annahm und der Eule etwas Salami von der Pizza gab.

"Hm..." machte er und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er ihr die Salami von der Chilipizza gegeben hatte. Die Eule flatterte hysterisch auf dem Tisch umher, schlug mit ihren Flügeln um sich und stürzte mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zum Fenster hinaus.

"Hoppla," gluckste Sirius vergnügt.

"Das kriegst du zurück, Black," fauchte Anna, nachdem sie sich endlich wieder erholt hatte.

"Lass dir Zeit, White." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an James.

"Von wem ist der?"

"Von Dumbledore..." sagte James verwirrt.

Er riss den Brief auf und lass ihn hastig durch. Eine Minute lang war stille, denn alle sahen ihn absolut neugierig und erwartungsvoll an. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus und Sirius, Lilli und Anna atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Ähm... Meine Eltern... kommen zurück von der Mission. Swetlana holt mich morgen Abend ab damit wir zu ihnen gehen können."

"Morgen Abend?" fragte Lilli enttäuscht. Sie wollte ihren Geburtstag doch mit ihm zusammen feiern.

"Tut mir leid, Lils... Ich ähm... ich kanns auch verschieben... wenn du willst?"

Natürlich hatte er das nur so gesagt, das war ihr klar, aber sie fand es süß, dass er es zumindest getan hatte, auch wenn er es nicht so meinte.

"Ist schon okay... dann werd ich den Abend eben mit den sonst überflüssigen hier verbringen."

"Hey," protestierten alle anderen gespielt beleidigt auf. Und nach dieser Nachricht schien James plötzlich genau so ans Streiche spielen interessiert zu sein wie Sirius. Die ganze Last, die sich bis dahin in seinen Augen wiedergespiegelt hatte, schien auf einmal abgefallen zu sein. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen und machte auch wieder Witze. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Anna, da es nun zwei gegen einer stand. Nach dem Abendessen gings rund, denn James war so hyperaktiv, dass er seinen ganzen Adrenalinschub an den Mädels ausließ, sehr zum Gefallen von Sirius, der endlich seinen besten Freund im Streiche spielen zurück hatte.

4 Stunden und 20 Streiche später:

Remus schlief friedlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer während Lilli neben ihm auf einem Sofa saß und ein Buch durch las. Die Gartentür ging auf und Anna kam zufrieden lachend mit Alice herein und setzte sich zu ihr dazu.

"Na, was habt ihr jetzt wieder gemacht?" fragte Lilli und sah mässig interessiert von ihrem Buch auf.

Die ersten Scherze fand sie ja noch ganz amüsant, aber mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig.

"Sagen wirs mal so... die beiden brauchen nun bestimmt doppelt so lang fürs zurück kommen als sonst," kicherte Alice.

Tatsächlich war fast wieder eine halbe Stunde vergangen als die Tür des Gartens aufs neue aufgeschoben wurde und sie die Stimmen der beiden fluchen hörte. Als Lilli aufsah riss sie schockiert ihre Augen auf, während Anna und Alice einem solchen Lachanfall erlagen dass Remus davon geweckt wurde. James und Sirius waren fast vollkommen mit Leim bedeckt und blieben an allen mögliche Stellen kleben. Sirius hatte nun Mühe seine Hände von der Glastür wegzubekommen. Der Leim war so prepariert, das er nicht ganz fest wurde, sondern immer wie Kaugummi klebrig und Dehnbar blieb.

"Na, wer hat jetzt gewonnen?" lachte Anna, doch plötzlich hatte sich Sirius auf sie gestürzt damit sie auch etwas vom Leim abbekam.

"Na wer wohl," lachte er zurück und genoss es dass Anna schrie.

"Ihhhh... Sirius, Nein... "

Lilli war aufgestanden um sich James näher anzusehen, der angewidert den Leim von sich abschütteln wollte. KRACH. Sirius und Anna waren vom Sofa gefallen und hatten es irgendwie geschafft die Kissen mit sich runterzureisen um sich gegenseitig damit zu verschlagen. Alice wollte beiseite springen um nicht auch noch was davon abzukriegen, doch schon hatte Sirius sie gepackt und gleichfalls mit hinabgezogen. Alice stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und hatte beim Fall ihr Kissen verloren, der voll gegen Lilli gepfeffert wurde, die wieder auf James niederfiel und an ihm kleben bleib, wegen dem Leim.

"Igitt..." stieß sie angeekelt aus, da das Zeug nun an ihren Fingern und an ihrer Kleidung klebte.

"Hey, Kissenschlacht," rief Sirius und warf das Kissen auf James und Lilli rauf, die nur noch laut aufschrein konnten bevor das Kissen auf sie drauf krachte. Die Federn verteilten sich im ganzen Raum und blieben an jedem kleben, der Leim auf sich kleben hatte. Remus war der einzige, der noch einigermaßen heil auf dem Sofa saß, da alle anderen mehr oder weniger aussahen wie ein halb gerupftes Huhn.

"Na, warte Sirius... Accio Chilli und Pfeffer..."

"Aiihhhhhhhhhh...SCHEI..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Anna schoss das Zeug gerade wegs auf ihn zu. Sie hatte nur nicht bedacht dass Chili und Pfeffer Pulver waren und sich genau so im ganzen Raum verteilen konnten wie die Federn und so sahen nun alle aus wie halb gerupfte Hühner mit Windpocken und einer kräftigen Erkältung, denn durch den Pfeffer begannen alle wie wild zu niesen und sich die Nase zu rümpfen. Remus hatte sein Zauberstab gezuckt und wollte das Chaos wieder einigermaßen beseitigen, doch das Pfeffer brachte auch ihm zum niesen.

"Re---Ha----Repar----Ha...Re...haschio..."

Ein Funkenstrom kam aus seinem Stab heraus und traf die Blumenvase auf dem Tisch, die zur Seite kippte und seinen gesamten Inhalt über den Haufen bestehend aus Alice, Sirius und Anna verteilte. Die sahen nun aus wie drei halb gerupfte Hühner mit Windpocken, die man frisch aus dem Schlamm gezogen hatte. Lilli, James und Remus lachten auf als sie die drei ansahen und die anderen konnten nicht anders, als in Lachen miteinzufallen. Das Bild war einfach zu komisch um es ernst zu nehmen.

James hatte zumindest für den morgigen Tag Frieden angeordnet, da Lilli ja Geburtstag hatte. Lilli ging nach oben um sich zu duschen, während die anderen den verbrochenen Mist wieder aufräumten. Kaum war sie (nach etlichen Minuten wie es schien) endlich nach oben gegangen (der Leim klebte ja noch immer überall), ließen sie alle ihre Arbeit nieder und fielen erschöpft auf die Sofa's.

"Und was wollen wir morgen machen?" fragte Anna alle, wandte sich jedoch schon mal mit dem Finger drohend an Sirius.

"Keine Scherze. Lilli wird immerhin 17 und es sollte doch etwas ganz besonderes werden, keine Blödelei."

"Wie wärs, wenn wir chinesisch Essen gehen?" Remus Vorschlag wurde allgemein mit Zustimmung belohnt. Lilli liebte ja das asiatische Essen.

"Und was schenken wir ihr?"

"Ich hab mein Geschenk schon," sagte James und zwinkerte den Jungs zu.

"Und was?" fragte Anna neugierig.

"Das werde ich euch bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ihr Frauen seit."

"Und was ist daran so schlimm? Ist es nicht besser so, sonst wärst du ja schwul wenn Lilli ein Kerl wäre."

"Frauen tratschen."

"Ihr doch genau so."

"Nein."

"Doch."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

"Ich streite jetzt nicht mit dir, Anna. Ich geh hoch zu Lilli. Man sieht sich dann morgen."

Er ging zu Sirius und schlug wieder mit dem Marauder Check-Up ab. Das selbe machte er auch bei Remus und verschwand dann die Treppe hinauf. Anna sah beide mit gezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ich hätte schwören können das es beim letzten mal anders aussah."

"Awah, du kannst es bloß nicht... Typisch Frauen."

Sirius grinste frech auf, aber Anna ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

"Was will James Lilli schenken? Kommt schon, wir sagen nichts weiter."

Sirius überlegte kurz während Remus ganz klar und deutlich Nein sagte.

"Es ist Prongs Sache."

"Ich geb euch nen Tip," beschloss Sirius auf einmal und sah die beiden vielsagend an.

"Es ist etwas ganz besonderes, es kommt von Herzem und es wird sie ewig an ihn erinnern und Frank hat es mit ausgesucht..."

"... Ein Foto?"

"Das war alles. Mehr sag ich nicht... Gut Nacht, Mädels."

Sirius stand auf und mit Remus im Schlepptau gingen die beiden Jungs nach oben. Anna warf Alice einen fragenden Blick zu, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Es ist etwas ganz besonderes, es kommt von Herzen und es wird sie ewig an ihn erinnern und Frank hat es mit ausgesucht..." wiederholte Anna nachdenklich.

"Frank? Wieso?"

Alice zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

"Frank mußte glaub ich letzte Woche mal nach Hogsmeade und hatte eine Sondergenehmigung von Professor McGonagall bekommen... Er kam mit einer kleinen Schachtel aus dem Schmuckladen zurück."

Anna sah Alice nun großäugig an, als ob ihr eine Idee gekommen wäre.

"Mit ner Schachtel aus dem Schmuckladen?" fragte sie unglaubig. Beide Mädchen grinsten auf denn ihnen ging derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf.

"EIN RING," begann Anna.

"Er ist etwas ganz besonderes und es kommt von Herzen"

"Und es wird sie ewig an ihn erinnern, wenn er sie fragt, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte," fuhr Alice fort.

"Aber... ist Lilli nicht ein bißchen zu jung dafür?"

"Ich bin auch schon verlobt."

"Ah, verstehe, der neueste Trend, wie? Ich schnapp mir mal auch schnell jemanden, der mich jetzt heiratet," witzelte Anna sarkastisch und zog Alice mit sich auf.

"Spinnerin," sagte diese lachend während sie sich an Anna's Arm einhackte und beide schön langsam mit dem Schleim am ganzen Körper gleichfalls hoch gingen um sich zu duschen und ins Bett zu gehen.

Anna hatte sehr lange unter der Dusche gestanden. Der blöde Schleim wollte einfach nicht abgehen und sie hatte das Gefühl die halbe Shampoo-Flasche verbraucht zu haben, bis ihre Haare endlich wieder ihren vorherigen Glanz zurück bekamen.Nach der Dusche wickelte sie sich das Handtuch um den Körper, der die Stellen von ihrer Brust ab bis zu ihrem Knie bedeckte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür um den Gang hinab in ihr Gästezimmer zu gehen. Auf halbem Wege hörte sie lautes gepolter und dann Remus Stimme:

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT."

Bevor sie sich versah rannte Sirius auf sie zu. Allerdings blickte er lachend hinter sich und warf seinen Blick zu spät nach vorne um sie hätte sehen zu können.

"SIRIUS, VOR-"

BAMMMMMMMM.

Sirius war volle Bulle direkt in Anna reingelaufen und mit ihr auf den Boden gefallen. Beide lagen nun auf dem kalten Boden des Ganges und machten überhaupt nichts...

'Liegt Sirius wirklich gerade auf mir drauf?'

'Liege ich wirklich gerade auf Anna drauf?'

"Anna..."

"Sirius?"

"Tschuldige."

"Schon okay. Ich bin heil."

"Gut."

"... Könntest du dann bitte von mir runter gehen?"

"Nö, ich finds gemütli-Ouch."

Anna hatte ihn mit der Faust von sich runter gestoßen.

"Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, dass du vor Remus fliehen mußtest?"

Sirius lachte amüsiert während er aufstand und sie mit sich wieder auf die Beine zog, doch Anna knickte wieder ein, da ihr rechter Fuß beim Sturz irgendwie angeknackst wurde.

"Hey, immer langsam," sagte Sirius, der sie gerade noch festgehalten hatte, bevor sie umfiel.

"Geht schon... wirklich."

"Sieht für mich nicht so aus," sagte er als sie ihr Gesicht verzog, bei dem Versuch, den Fuß zu belasten.

"Komm, ich trag dich mal besser ins Bett."

"Vergiß es, du suchst doch nur ne Möglichkeit mir unters Handtuch zu glotzen."

"Woher wußtest du das?" fragte er leicht amüsiert und hob sie dennoch wie eine Braut auf seine Arme.

"Was zum..." fluchte sie auf, doch er trug sie bereits in ihr Zimmer hinein und ließ sie sanft auf das Bett nieder. Dann beschwor er Verbände herauf und wickelte sie um den Knöchel. Anna war überrascht wie sanft er dabei umging und das obwohl er eigentlich sehr grobe Hände hatte. Als er damit fertig war, lächelte er zu ihr auf.

"Hoffen wir mal, dass es bis morgen wieder geheilt ist, sonst musst du wohl zum Heiler..."

Anna hätte nicht gewußt, was sie auf einen solchen Satz erwidern sollte. Sie wollte keine sarkastische Bemerkung von sich geben aber genau so wenig hätte sie etwas nettes heraus gebracht. Bei Sirius kam sowas immer anders rüber, als es eigentlich gemeint war.

"Na ja... dann gute Nacht.. Ich geh dann mal, damit Remus mir den Kopf noch abreisen kann."

Sie lachte amüsiert auf und er lachte zurück.

"Gut Nacht."

"Nacht."

Kaum dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, seufzte sie leise in sich hinein. Da war es wieder, dieses Knistern in der Luft, dieses schöne Gefühl, das plötzlich tausende Schmetterlinge im Bauch purzelbäume schlugen... Doch es hielt immer nur für Sekunden an. Dann fiel sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Die Wirklichkeit, die ihr sagte, dass Sirius und sie niemals ein Paar sein konnten. Er hatte früher nie Gefühle für sie gehabt und auch jetzt, sah er sie nur als eine Art besten Kumpel an. Sie legte sich ins Bett nieder und versuchte nicht mehr an ihn zu denken...

Einige Zimmer weiter lag James mit Lilli in seinen Armen in seinem Bett. Sie war längst eingeschlafen und träumte wie ein Engel in seinen Armen, doch James ließ die ganze Sache keine Ruhe. Sie hatten seine Mutter gefunden und morgen würde Swetlana ihn zu ihr und seinen Dad bringen. Er würde seine Eltern endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wiedersehen... entweder das, oder er würde Voldemort direkt in die Hände laufen... Nein, Swetlana war keine Verräterin. Dumbledore hätte sie doch sonst nicht geschickt um ihn abzuholen? Es sei denn... der Brief war nicht von Dumbledore... Wie sollte er das denn jetzt herausfinden? Bis er die Eule zum Schulleiter geschickt hatte, wäre das Treffen längst passiert. Wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore ihn sogar noch für Verrückt halten, weil er ihn in dem Brief gefragt hätte, ob er ihm auch wirklich einen Brief geschrieben hat... James schüttelte den Kopf um den lächerlichen Gedanken los zu werden. Es würde schon alles gut werden... ganz sicher...


	52. Chapter 52

_**LucySkywalker: **_

Hi Schnuckel :) +g+ Ja, versteh was du meinst. Beim Überarbeiten denk ich mir auch immer, holla, stimmt ja, das kam ja jetzt +g+ Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass ich hier nen Chap mit Reimen gemacht hatte +rofl+ Hab auch etwas verändert " Merkste was+g+ HDGDÜAL+knuddeldichliebdurch+

_**HappyHerminchen:**_

Hi Süße :) +g+ Ähm... sagen wir mal so, wir haben noch ne Menge vor uns " Hoffe, es wird nicht langweilig mit der Zeit. Irgendjemand meinte mal, ich schreibe immer dasselbe +heul+ Sirius und Anna +gröhl? Soll mir das was bestimmtes sagen? " Dickes Bussi :)

_**VanHelsing:**_

Hiho :) Tja, Swetlana, Verräterin oder nicht +g+ Wer weiß +g+ Lesen, dann wirst du es erfahren, vielleicht +lol+ Hm, ja Anna und Sirius. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl als ob ich Anna zu sehr in die FF's reingebracht habe +seufz+ und sie hier eigentlich nicht rein gehört :( Sie scheint so richtig eine Figur zu sein, die man entweder richtig gern hat, oder abgrundtief haßt +grummel+ Gefällt mir netta :( +drückdichauchganzdolle+ HDAGDÜAL:) Sweet Greetz :D

Here we go:

Chap 52: Betrayal I

Als Lilli an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug stellte sie fest, dass sie sich an ein Kissen geknuddelt hatte. Sie ließ es wieder los und stützte sich suchend auf. Wo war James? Sie blinzelte überrascht als sie bemerkte, dass überall auf dem Bett Rosenblätter verstreut lagen. Direkt neben ihr lag ein zusammengefalteter Zettel auf dem Bett mit einer roten Rose darauf. Sie nahm beides in die Hand, roch kurz an der Blüte und begann zu lächeln. Es duftete absolut wunderbar. Dann entfaltete sie den Zettel in dem in Schmirrschrift drinn stand:

'Guten Morgen, kleiner Langschläfer, sieh mal vor die Tür!'

Sie runzelte die Stirn und stieg aus dem Bett. Die Nachricht war sicherlich von James und er würde ihr ja wohl kaum einen Streich spielen. Sie zog sich schnell die schwarze Jeans und den weißen Pulli an, bevor sie auf die Tür zu lief und sie öffnete. Auf einem Schrank sah sie eine weitere Rose mit einem Zettel stehen. Sie nahm es in die Hand und schlug den Zettel auf.

"Eine Rose für jeden Tag, den ich dich geliebt habe und lieben werde..."

Sie blickte den Gang entlang und stellte fest, dass er über und über mit roten Rosen bedeckt war, die in hübschen, durchsichtigen, langen Vasen steckten. Sie lächelte und ging den Gang bis zum Ende, wo vor der Treppe ein weiterer Zettel an einer Rose hing.

"Und eine Rose für jeden Tag, an dem du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht hast."

Ihr Blick wanderte die Treppe hinab, die gleichfalls über und über mit Rosen in Glasvasen bedeckt war und ihr ein begeistertes Lächeln entlockte. Sie wußte gar nicht wie romantisch James sein konnte. Lilli schritt die Treppen hinab ins Wohnzimmer, das offenbar schwach beleuchtet war. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie James, der vor einem romantisch gedeckten Tisch stand und gerade ein Kerze mit seinem Zauberstab angezündet hatte. Sie kam auf ihn und den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch zu. Mit einer festen Umarmung und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßten sie ihn und sah lachend in seine charmanten Augen. Ihn zu spüren und zu fühlen, war das schönste was sie je erlebt hatte.

"Das ist wunderschön," flüsterte sie und gab ihm noch mal einen lieben Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen. Er grinste dabei auf, bis sie ihn wieder los ließ und beide sich auf das Sofa setzten. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt um sich besser bei ihm halten zu können.

"Ein Geburtstagsfrühstück, nur du und Ich..."

"Wo sind die anderen denn hin?"

"Für sie besteht ja keine Gefahr. Sie sind in die Innenstadt um dein Geschenk zu besorgen."

"Aha?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was es ist."

"Und was krieg ich von dir?"

"Ich dachte du wolltest mich?"

"Das wollte ich nur wissen," antwortete sie und hatte ihn vielsagend angelächelt.

Bevor sich James versah hatte Lilli ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt und ihn auf die Couch hinabgedrückt. Sie lag nun fast auf ihn drauf und hatte erneut seine Lippen geküsst. Sie spürte wie er den Kuss erwiederte und wie seine Hände zart ihren Nacken streichelten. Jede Bewegung von ihm jagte ihr eine wohlig schöne Gänsehaut über den Körper und entlockte ihr ein süßes Lächeln.

"Ich verfluche denjenige, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir uns nicht so nahe sein dürfen, wie wir es gerne hätten," sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Sie hatte ihn mit traurigem Blick angesehen, während James mit seinen hasselnussbraunen Augen eine Weile lang verstehend zurücksah, dann lächelte er leicht auf und strich ihr sanft mit seiner Hand über den Rücken. Das Frühstück war längst vergessen. Sie wollten sich einfach nur gegenseitig spüren, sich so nah sein wie möglich. James wußte schon gar nicht wieviel Zeit eigentlich vergangen war, als es ihm wieder einfiel.

"Lils...?"

"...?"

"Moony hat mir erzählt, dass er dir von Melissa Kingcade erzählt hat."

Melissa Kingcade. Ja, das war auch so eine Sache. Lilli hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen und jetzt wo er es erwähnte, schien es sich wie ein schwerer Stein auf ihr Herz zu legen. Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf die Couch hin, so wie James es auch tat. Er strich ein paar mal mit der Hand über seine Haare um sich wach zu bekommen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dies war ein ernstes Thema, was seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Er sah besorgt, dass sie in Schweigen verfiel, die Sache war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

"Lils, was Melissa und mich angeht-"

Weiter kam James nicht. Die Flamen im Kamin loderten auf und von den Freunden stieg einer nach dem anderen laut labernd raus. James schloss unglaubig die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Perfektes Timing, typisch...

"Lilli..."

Anna und Alice rannten auf ihre Freundinn zu und drängelten sich grob zwischen das liebende Pärchen auf der Couch um ihr mit einer festen Umarmung zu gratulieren. James fand es irgendwie besser, wenn er aufstand, da er wohl sonst von den beiden noch mit Gewalt rausgedrückt werden würde. Nachdem auch Remus und Sirius ihr gratuliert hatten wollte Lilli sich wieder James zuwenden um das Gespräch zu beenden, doch er hatte das Wohnzimmer längst verlassen. James war in sein Zimmer zurückgegangen und hatte aus einer Schublade ein Foto zwischen einem Buch eingeklemmt hervorgekrammt. Es zeigte ihn vor 3 Jahren mit einem hübshen 13jährigen Mädchen mit langen blonden, glatten Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr freundlich und er hielt das Mädchen fest in seinen Armen während beide glücklich lachten. Er drehte das Foto um wo in roter Farbe ein Satz drauf stand: "In ewiger Liebe, Lissy"

Traurig legte er das Foto zurück wieder zurück in die Schublade und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr an sie gedacht, nein, eigentlich hatte er sie sogar schon vergessen gehabt... Trotzdem, heute war Lilli's Geburtstag und er wollte nicht, dass sie unglücklich war. Er ging hinab wieder hinab zu den Freunden und diesmal quetschte er sich zwischen Lilli und den anderen Mädels.

"Darf ich? Danke."

Promt hatte er seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundinn gelegt und sie angelächelt. Lilli lächelte liebevoll zurück. Was immer er ihr auch wegen Melissa sagen wollte, es hatte Zeit... bis sie wieder unter sich waren.

"Na, was hast du alles bekommen?" fragte er neugierig. Lilli lachte und zeigte ihm ihm ein Buch.

"Die Sünden meines Lebens?" laß James verwirrt und nahm es in die Hand.

Er konnte genau sehen das alle anderen bereits breit vor sich hingrinsten. Er öffnete es und sofort auf der ersten Seite sah er sich selbst, wie er in seinem Quidditchumhang den Quidditchcup entgegen nahm und glücklich grinste, dabei glitzerten doch tatsächlich seine Zähne auf...

Die größte Sünde von allen, James Michael Potter 

Er sah vom Buch auf und konnte alle vielsagend grinsend vor ihm sehen. Selbst Lilli konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann blätterte er weiter und entdeckte auf der zweiten Seite ein weiteres Foto, das ihn und Lilli zeigte, in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Position und Anna und Sirius, die rechts und links neben dem liegenden Paar auf der Couch standen und nur unwissend mit den Schultern zuckten.

Romeo und Julia, Gegen alle Regeln? 

Als er die Seite nochmal umblätterte um das nächste anzuschauen, hörte er schon wie einige seiner Freunde sich schwer damit taten, ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Tatsächlich enthielt es noch mal ein Foto und zwar wie Lilli ihm eine Ohrfeige gibt mitten auf dem Quidditchrasen.

Das war die erste Ohrfeige und nicht die einzige 

"PADFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT."

Alle lagen nun kugelnd vor Lachen am Boden, als sich James mit dem Buch auf seinen besten Freund stürzte und ihn zu Boden zerrte.

"Aih, Prongs.. AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH."

"Und dabei hat er noch nicht mal den Rest gesehen," grinste Anna Lilli augenzwinkernd zu, die amüsiert zusah, wie sich die beiden Jungs auf dem Teppich hin und herwälzten, während James versuchte Sirius verschiedene Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzten, die ihn allerdings nur noch mehr zum Lachen anstifteten.

"Hör auf," flehte Sirius mit tränenden Augen und lachte trotzdem immer noch weiter.

"Ich kann nicht mehr Prongs..."

"Ey, Lils."

Alice hatte die Freundinn mit sich auf die Beine gezogen und in die Ecke eins Zimmers. Remus und Anna waren damit beschäftigt sich über den kleinen Knäuel am Boden lustig zu machen, den Sirius und James bildeten.

"Ich glaub... James will dich fragen ob du ihn heiraten möchtest."

Diese riss schlagartig geschockt die Augen auf.

"Wie bitte?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Sirius hat gestern sowas gesagt."

"Was heißt hier bitte, sowas?"

"Er sagte dass James etwas ganz besonderes für dich hätte, das dich ewig an ihn erinnert und er hat das Geschenk mit Frank gekauft und der kam aus Hogsmeade mit einem kleinen Schmuckkästchen zurück."

"Aber das muß doch nicht bedeuten dass er mich fragt ob..."

"Lils, James liebt dich genau so wie du ihn und was glaubst du ist wohl das naheliegendste wenn man einer Frau etwas schenken möchte, das sie ewig an einen bindet?"

Und obwohl Lilli das nicht so recht glauben konnte, hatte Alice durchaus Recht. Das konnte tatsächlich möglich sein.

Nachdem James und Sirius genug herumgeblödelt hatten, zogen sie sich alle an um Lilli's Geburtstag beim Chinesen zu feiern, natürlich nicht ohne den halben Duzend Bodyguards, die sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten.

Bei "Stäbchen non stop" angekommen wies man ihnen einen großen runden Tisch zu, während die Auroren sich an verschiedenen Tischen in seiner Umgebung aufteilten und dort Kaffe trinkend sitzten blieben. James rollte unglaubig mit den Augen. Noch auffälliger gings nun wirklich nicht mehr.

"Haben sie schon gewählt?" fragte die Kellnerin nach einer Weile.

"Yo," begann Sirius und grinste sie an.

"Ich krieg n Butterbier und diese KARTON-Ente."

"Kanton-Ente, du Döddel," sagte Anna genervt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie müssen ihn entschuldigen, denn sie müssen mit ihm langsam sprechen. Sein Gehirn kommt bei sovielen Wörtern nicht mit."

"Ach, wie witzig."

"Ich weiß."

"Wenn du so weitermachst, steck ich dir gleich deine süß panierten Schweinefleischbällchen äußerst sauer in die Nase hinein."

"War das ihre Bestellung?" unterbrach die Kellnerin die beiden und Anna murmelte zähneknirschend ein JA heraus.

"Schweinefleisch süß-sauer und ein Chiliwodka, damit ich dir ne kalte Dusche damit verpasse."

"Ähm, also sie nimmt auch ein Butterbier. Jeder hier bekommt ein Butterbier zum Trinken," fuhr James fort, bevor Sirius etwas dazu erwidern konnte. Die beiden waren ja direkt peinlich.

"Und ich krieg die Ente scharf."

"Ich krieg das Thai-Gemüse gebraten," bestellte Lilli.

"Das ist aber sehr scharf, Mam," sagte die Kellnerin, woraufhin James gluckste und seinen Arm liebevoll um Lilli's Schulter legte.

"Keine Sorge, sie ist sehr scharf..."

Dieser Satz war auch wieder eindeutig zweideutig und so bestellte Remus weiter, bevor sie noch Hausverbot bekamen, wegen Unruhestiftung.

"Ich bekomm bitte Hächnchen Süß-Sauer."

"Ich bekomm das vegetarische Gericht."

Die Kellnerin nickte Alice zu und ging dann mit der Bestellung weg.

"Ich glaub das war die schlechteste Idee, die ich jeh hatte," sagte Remus zu Alice gewandt.

"Zu spät," meinte diese nur und grinste vielsagend.

Als das Essen kam, konnte Sirius es sich nicht vekneifen für alle Stäbchen zu bestellen. Lilli, James und Anna hatte damit eigentlich keine Probleme, während Remus sein Essen kaum zum Mund brachte und auch Alice mehr aus der Schüssel heraus flog als in den Mund hinein kam. Sirius hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben und paddelte mit den Stäbchen einfach alles in den Mund hinein, das zur Folge hatte dass ihm ein Viertel des Reises aus der Schüssel flog und direkt zu Anna und James rüber.

"Ey," grummelten diese auf.

Anna drückte Sirius Arm nach unten, damit er nicht mehr essen konnte und sah ihn böse an.

"Wieso hast du Stäbchen bestellt, wenn du nicht mit ihnen essen kannst?"

"Ich kann doch mit Stäbchen essen."

"Das was du fabrizierst ist alles, nur nicht mit Stäbchen essen."

"Ist du deins etwa nicht mehr?" fragte er als er sah dass Anna ihr Essen beiseite gelegt hatte, obwohl ihr Teller mit der Speise drauf noch zur Hälfte voll war.

"Mir ist der Hunger vergangen."

"Cool, dann hats ja doch geklappt. Du erlaubst."

Und mit einem mal hatte er ihr Essen geschnappt und es runtergeschlungen. Anna warf James einen unglaubigen Blick zu, der vergnügt in sein Essen prustete.

"Leut, ich glaub, wir müssen hier seeeeeeeeeeehr viel Trinkgeld geben..."

Nach dem Essen waren alle eindeutig verdammt geschafft und erledigt. Allein Sirius beim Essen zuzusehen war Anstrengung pur. Die Kellnerin hatte das Essen abgeräumt und James bat um die Rechnung. Nachdem er gezahlt hatte, kam die Kellnerin mit einem Teller zurück.

"Zum Abschluss für sie heute: Glückskekse."

"Ahhhhhhhh," sagte Sirius vernügt und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich liebe Kekse und wenn sie Glück bringen noch viel mehr."

Er griff sich einen Keks, riss die Verpackung auf und stopfte es in seinen Mund noch bevor Anna und James ihn warnen konnten.

"Sirius-Ni-."

"Schmeckt komisch," bemerkte Sirius als er alles zerkaute und runter schluckte.

"Da...war...ein... Zettel...drinn," sagte Anna halb angeekelt, dass er es tatsächlich gegessen hatte. Sirius riss schlagartig die Augen auf.

"WAS?"

James, Lilli, Remus und Alice begannen zu lachen und krümmten sich auf ihren Plätzen. Die Kellnerin rollte nur unglaubig mit den Augen und kam wenig später mit einem neuen Keks zurück. James bedankte sich für ihren Service. Nachdem sie gegangen war, zeigte Anna Sirius wie man die Kekse normalerweise aß.

"Man bricht sie erst in der Mitte auseinander und zieht dann den Zettel heraus."

"Was ist denn das für ne Schwachsinnige Idee," brummte er.

"Das ist noch genial, wenn man deine Dödelleien bedenkt."

"Okay, Leute. Jeder muss seine Nachricht vorlesen," rief Alice und schwang mit ihrem kleinen Zettel in der Hand die Runde durch.

"Also, ich fang an: Geteiltes Glück ist doppelte Freude," sagte sie stolz und grinste.

"Allein ist man erst, wenn man selber geht," laß Remus seinen Zettel vor und warf Anna einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der ihr nicht entgangen war. Um die Peinlichkeit zu überbrücken laß sie ihren Zettel vor.

"Der Klügere gibt nach?"

Wieder brachen alle in brüllendes Gelächter aus, denn jeder sah diesen Satz im Bezug auf Sirius, der mit einem breiten Grinsen neben ihr saß.

"Ja, ja, hör auf deinen Keks."

"Und was steht bei dir, Klugscheißer?"

Sirius schmunzelte als er das laß.

"Los, raus mit der Sprache, Padfoot," drängelte James, der langsam neugierig wurde.

"Wir suchen angestrengt nach das, was direkt vor unserer Nase steht."

Lilli sah Sirius und Anna abwechselnd an. Es war unglaublich, dass jeder Sprüche in seinem Keks bekam, der so auf sie zutraf.

"Prongs?" forderte Sirius ihn nun auf. James, dessen Hand noch immer auf Lilli's Arm ruhte sah den Zettel an und laß vor.

"Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser."

Dazu sahen sich alle nur ein wenig fragend an, nicht wissend, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Sirius wußte ja was seinem besten Freund gesagt wurde und den anderen war der Satz schlichtweg peinlich.

"Lils?" fragte Anna.

"Heut ist ihr Glückstag."

Wieder prusteten alle los, samt Lilli selber. Das war der Standartspruch der Glückskekse, den man immer mindestens einmal bekam.

Nach dem Essen waren alle so fertig, das sie auch gut nach Hause hätten rollen können, wenn ihnen die Bodyguards nicht auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt wären. Auf WingCastle angekommen legten sie sich alle total erschöpft auf die Couch nieder. Das Essen war eindeutig zuviel gewesen.

"Leut, ich und Lils gehen ein wenig nach draußen spazieren."

Er zog sie mit sich auf die Beine und beide gingen händchenhaltend in den Garten raus.

"Wann holt Professor Jaivenko ihn denn ab?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

Alle zuckten verwirrt mit den Schultern, blieben jedoch flach auf ihren Plätzen liegen. Keiner konnte oder wollte sich noch ein Stück bewegen, denn wenn sie ehrlich waren, fühlten sie sich alle wie Hefeklosse.

"Es war ein wunderschöner Tag," sagte Lilli um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen. James nickte und drückte sanft ihre Hand fester in seiner.

"Ich weiß, wir müssen noch über Melissa reden... aber... ich hab noch was für dich. Sollen wir zuerst reden, oder willst du zuerst dein Geschenk haben?"

"Du hast noch was für mich?" fragte sie schmunzelnd. Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht zu sagen und so holte er das kleine Kästchen heraus.

'Will er mir wirklich einen Antrag machen?...'

"James, ich... "

"Machs auf..."

Lilli schluckte hart. Einerseits wünschte sie sich, dass es wirklich ein Ring war, damit sie gewissheit über seine Gefühle hatte und dandererseits, hatte sie Angst davor. Denn sie würde garantiert ablehnen. Sie war doch noch viel zu jung dafür, wollte noch so vieles in ihrem Leben tun, bevor sie sich in eine Ehe stürzte. Wenn das ein Ring war und sie ablehnte, dann würde er mit gebrochenem Herzen da stehen. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen als sie es mit einem leisen Klick öffnete. Wollte sie dass es ein Ring war? Wollte sie es nicht? Ein Ring? Doch keiner? Doch ein Ring?... Es war... ihre Haarspange. Ausdrucklos nahm sie ihre Spange heraus und sah ihn leicht böse an.

"Was-?"

"Lass mich erklären," sagte er und nahm ihre Hände zu sich.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an dem Abend hier auf WingCastle als du sie mir gegeben hast?"

"Ja?"

"Da wollte ich etwas von dir, damit ich mich immer an dem Abend erinnern kann, an dich. Ich dachte damals dass ich es brauche, weil das mit uns bestimmt nicht lange halten würde."

Lilli blickte traurig zu Boden. Also sie hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Wollte er etwa gerade mit ihr Schluss machen? An ihrem Geburtstag die Beziehung beenden, die ihr so wichtig geworden war? In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich mehr denn jeh, dass er ihr doch einen Antrag gemacht hätte.

"Lils, mittlerweile brauche ich deine Spange nicht mehr. Weil ich mir sicher bin, dich niemals in meinem Leben vergessen zu können. Ich liebe dich... und ich habe jetzt viel mehr Angst, dass du mich vergessen könntest, wenn dir jemand begegnet, den du vielleicht sogar mehr liebst als mich."

"James..."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gerade gesagt hatte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand an seine Wange um ihn zu fühlen. Er war kalt... draußen war es kalt geworden. Er ließ ihre andere Hand wieder los und sie spürte, das sich nun etwas darin befand. Sie blickte hinab und erkannte eine silberne Kette mit einer Glasrose als Anhänger. Sie funkelte im Mondlicht, als Lilli die Kette an ihrer Hand herabbaummeln ließ. Der Anhänger drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und sie sah, dass die Glasrose unten vergoldet und graviert war.

'Auf ewig dein, Prongs'

Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm hoch. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen und spürte wie er sie liebevoll an sich zog. Sicher, sie war schon ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es kein Ring war, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hätte sie nicht gewußt was sie wohl geantwortet hätte. Sie liebte ihn, da auf jeden Fall. Aber... genug um jetzt zu heiraten? Als sie ihn wieder los ließ sah sie in strahlende braune Augen, die sanfter und liebevoller nicht hätten sein können. Sie versank darin und je länger sie sich in die Augen sahen, desto größer wurde ihre Liebe, die sie empfand. Sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie ihn geheiratet hätte, wenn er sie fragen würde. Sie hatte sich nicht nur in James verliebt... ihre Liebe zu ihm war mittlerweile so stark, das sie ihr unsterblich vor kam. Ganz gleich was passieren mag, sie würde bei ihm stehen, wäre da nicht noch die eine Sache.

"Und jetzt will ich das von Melissa Kingcade wissen."

James lachte auf und nahm sie bei der Hand.

"Okay, was willst du genau über sie wissen?"

"Ist sie deine Verlobte?"

James wurde wieder ernst, sein Lachen war vergangen. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen schien jetzt matt und Lilli wünschte sich, die Frage nicht gestellt zu haben. Waren sie eben noch überglücklich und auf Wolke Sieben, fühlte sie sich jetzt tief am Boden in einem schwarzen Loch.

"Ja... so siehts wohl aus..."

Lilli riss sich von ihm los und ihr Gesicht hatte augenblicklich eine böse Miene angenommen. Nichts von all der Liebe und dem Glück war mehr zu sehen.

"Sag mal, was für ein Spiel treibst du hier eigentlich?" brüllte sie ihn wütend an. James stand da, außer Stande etwas sagen zu können. Jedes mal wenn er zu einem Satz ansetzte, unterbrach sie ihn mit lauter Stimme.

"Spielst du auf zwei Hochzeiten, oder was?"

"Lils."

"Wie kannst du mir hier eine Rede halten, von wegen ich soll immer an dich denken und so weiter und so fort und eigentlich bist du mit dieser dummen Pute verlobt."

"Lils."

"Das ist nicht fair, James Potter. Wie kannst du mir sowas antun?"

"Lils, warte-"

"Ich hab dich gehasst früher. Ich hab dich abgrundtief verabscheut für alles was du getan hast. Und bis vor kurzem hab ich mich gefragt warum eigentlich? Jetzt weiß ich's wieder. Weil du kein Wert auf die Gefühle anderer Leute legst. Hauptsache dir gehts für den Moment gut."

"Lilli."

"Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen? Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass ich mich in dich verliebe? Wie kannst du es wagen mich in dich verliebt zu machen und mich dann derart fallen zu lassen?"

"Fallen lassen? Lilli..."

"Du bist VERLOBT JAMES. Wie konntest du mit ihr verlobt sein und mir gleichzeitig den Hof machen? Was für ein verdammter, widerlicher, selbstgefälliger Windbeutel bist du eigentlich?"

"James," rief Anna vom Wohnzimmer aus.

"Professor Jaivenko ist da."

"Ich komm sofort," rief er ihr zu, damit Anna wieder hinein ging und wandte sich wieder seiner Freundinn zu.

"Lilli, du verstehst mich falsch."

"Ich versteh schon richtig. Ich bin nicht das kleine naïve dumme Miststück und ich brauche dich nicht um glücklich zu sein. Ich brauche weder DICH, noch PETUNIA, noch MEINE ELTERN, noch sonst irgendwer. Ich hätts wissen müssen. Wenn man jemanden an sich ran lässt, wird man nur enttäuscht. ICH HASSE DICH, JAMES POTTER. DU KOTZT MICH AN."

Und bevor James noch ein Wort sagte, hatte sie ausgeholt und wollte ihm eine 5. Ohrfeige verpassen, die er jedoch mit seiner Hand abwehren konnte und ihre Hand wieder runterzog.

"Lilli, lass es mich erklären."

"Du kannst deine Erklärung sonst wohin stecken. Danke für den bescheuertsten Geburtstag meines Lebens. Aber wenigstens hatte der Glückskeks recht: Heut ist mein Glückstag. Ich habe endlich erkannt auf was für ein Trottel ich doch reingefallen bin."

Sie riss ihre Hand aus seiner los und rannte aufs Haus zu.

"Lilli..." rief James, doch sie knallte die Gartentür hinter sich zu und sah alle fuchsteufelswild an. Swetlana stand in ihrer Mitte und sah Lilli verwirrt an, die nun allmählich auch Tränen in den Augen bekam.

"Lils, was ist passiert?" fragte Anna besorgt und wollte auf die Freundinn zugehen, als ein lauter Schrei vom Garten ertönte. Ein Schrei wie es nur von einer gefolterten Person kommen konnte.

"Prongs," rief Sirius schockiert.

Swetlana lief ihnen vorraus währen alle anderen dicht an ihr dran hinaus liefen. James kniete auf der Wiese, sich krümmend vor Schmerzen. Vor ihm, die Auroren, die sie beschützen sollten, dessen Zauberstäbe jedoch gegen ihren Schützling erhoben.


	53. Chapter 53

Chap 53: Betrayal II

Einige Minuten vorher.

"Lilli, lass es mich erklären," bat James, der sie gerade noch daran hindern konnte ihm die 5. Ohrfeige seines Lebens zu verpassen, die alle samt von Lilli gekommen wären, doch sie starrte ihn mit enttäuschten Augen an.

"Du kannst deine Erklärung sonst wohin stecken. Danke für den bescheuertsten Geburtstag meines Lebens. Aber wenigstens hatte der Glückskeks recht: Heute ist mein Glückstag. Ich habe endlich erkannt auf was für einen Trottel ich doch reingefallen bin."

Sie riss ihre Hand aus seinem Griff los und rannte aufs Haus zu.

"Lilli," rief James und wollte ihr nachrennen als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, nicht wissend ob er ihr nun nachrennen sollte oder sich nach dem Geräusch umsehen sollte. Er entschied sich für das zweite, was eindeutig zu spät war. Er sah wie Männer aus dem dunklen herausgerannt kamen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. Er hatte kaum Zeit zum reagieren. Er schaffte es nur seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, da traf ihn der Schock seines Lebens. Diese Männer waren die Auroren, die heute noch die ganze Zeit auf sie aufgepaßt hatten.

"Swet-" setzte James zum schreien an in der Hoffnung das sie ihn hören würde und zur Hilfe kam, als derjenige vor ihm seinen Fluch los ließ.

"ALTUS!"

James wurde von einem heftigen Stoß getroffen, der ihn durch die Luft wirbelte. Er kam mit einem harten Knall auf den Boden auf und hatte das Gefühl sich beim Sturz etwas gebrochen zu haben, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Durch seinen Körper zuckte ein grauenvoller Schmerz, den er eigentlich nie wieder spüren wollte.

"Potter, es wird Zeit zu gehen," hörte er die Stimme seines Aufpassers sagen. Ein Hass kroch in ihm hoch, den er nie erwartet hatte. Hass, weil er reingefallen war, weil er in eine Falle getappt war, weil sie sich gegen ihn wandten.

"Vergeßt es," brüllte er und hob seinen Zauberstab gegen sie.

"Impedimenta."

Einer der Männer fetzte es nach hinten, doch im gleichen Moment traf James 5 x der Cruciatus-Fluch, dessen Folter ihn laut aufschreien ließ. Nur einige Sekunden später, sah er seine Patentante und seine Freunde zu ihnen herausrennen. Lilli war für einen Moment wie gelähmt als sie ihn da liegen sah. Die 6 Auroren standen nun vor dem Haufen Teenager und Swetlana Jaivenko und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gegen sie erhoben.

"Gut gemacht, Jaivenko," sagte einer der Auroren.

"Der dunkle Lord wird sehr zufrieden mit dir sein."

James sah seine Patentante an. Er konnte spüren wie sein Herz härter schlug, wie jeder Atemzug schmerzte und sich in seinen Augen die Enttäuschung und Panik ausbreitete. Sie war also wirklich eine Verräterin... sie hatte ihn verraten und betrogen, IHN, ihren eigenen Patensohn. Den, den sie mit ihrem Leben beschützten wollte. Sie hatte ihn betrogen und er hatte ihr geglaubt... Doch er sah Swetlana in die Augen und er sah... das es dieselben Augen waren, die er sein ganzes Leben gekannt hatte. Er konnte sich doch nicht so in sie getäuscht haben, oder etwa doch?

"Wie... wie konntest du mir das antun..." krächzte James mit gebrochener Stimme. Die Nachwirkung des 5fachen Fluches lag noch in seinen Knochen. Seine Patentante hatte ihm nicht geantwortet, sondern sprach zu den Auroren.

"Ihr seit ein bißchen zu früh hier. Es war abgemacht, dass ich euch den Jungen bringe. Nicht das ihr ihn holt."

Sirius und Remus warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und beide waren bereit, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, sofort ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken. Auch Anna, Alice und Lilli hielten sich bereit, ihre Hände bei nächster Gelegenheit nach hinten zu bewegen um ihn hervorzuziehen. Sie würden diesen Komplott niemals zulassen.

"Im übrigen wollte der dunkle Lord ihn lebend. Euer Folterungsversuch hätte auch nach hinten los gehen können."

"Das war ein Versehen," sagte einer der Auroren und seiner Stimme zu Urteilen, hatte er das sogar mit Vergnügen getan.

"Potter hätte sich eben nicht wehren sollen. Außerdem hat der dunkle Lord dir nicht vertraut. Daher hielt er es für besser, dass wir ihn DOCH holen kommen. Immerhin hast du die Schutzzauber deaktiviert als du hier aufgetaucht bist."

Swetlana lächelte bitter auf.

"Verstehe..."

Zwei der Auroren griffen nach James um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, als Sirius, Remus, Alice, Anna und Lilli gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe zückten um anzugreifen.

"Expelliarmus," riefen die Stimmen der anderen Auroren und schon verloren alle 5 gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe, während zwei der Auroren James in einen festen Griff zwischen sich hielten.

"Kinder, ihr werdet es doch nie lernen. Man legt sich nicht mit Erwachsenen an."

"Kinder nicht... Erwachsene schon," sagte Swetlana und zuckte ihren Zauberstab.

"DAS WAR EINE FALLE DU DRECKSKERL. MALUS VULNERATE!"

Alle 6 Auroren wurden gleichzeitig von einem blauen Blitz getroffen, der aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen kam, der sie duzende Meter weiter tiefer in das Anwesen hinein schmiss. James war wieder frei und sah seine Patentante einerseits erleichtert andererseits total schockiert an.

"Du bist nicht?" fragte er und wußte nicht ob er es nun unglaubig oder enttäuscht oder sonst wie gesagt hatte. Diese schien jedoch alles andere als beruhigt und stark zu sein. Sie kam zu ihm her und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Wiese: "Accio Zauberstäbe."

Alle 6 Zauberstäbe flogen zu ihr zurück und sie drückte sie ihnen zurück in die Hände.

"Schnell, lauft."

"Aber was?"

"James, Lauf. Du bist hier nicht sicher..."

Die Männer keuchten und bewegten sich langsam wieder.

"Nimm den Portschlüssel. Ich erklär dir alles später. Nimm deine Freunde und berühr den Portschlüssel."

"Aber..."

Sie hatte eine leeres Glas in die Hand genommen und ihn in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt.

"Nichts aber, ich werd sie nicht aufhalten können, sobald sie aufwachen. Ihr werdet nach der Berührung in einem Waldstück wieder aufkommen. Etwa 2 Meilen von dort entfernt, Richtung Süden, nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, befindet sich eine ziemlich zerfallene Hütte. Sie gehört den Weasleys. Renn zu ihnen. Anna, du kennst Arthur und Molly. Sie sind informiert und werden euch aufnehmen. Bleib dort bis du weiteres von Marcel oder Dumbledore hörst. Vertraue niemandem anderen, James."

"Was ist mit meinen Eltern?"

"James, Lauf. Marcel wird dir alles erklären, aber jetzt mußt du weg, bevor sie wieder zu sich kommen."

Die Männer schienen sich nun langsam wieder aufzurichten.

"Aber... du... " Er konnte sie nicht alleine lassen. Es würde bedeuten, dass er davon lief, dass er sie im Stich ließ und vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

"Es ist zu spät für mich," sagte sie und drückte ihn ein letztes mal an sich. Dieses mal war ihre Umarmung fester als sie vorher jehmals war und er verstand, dass sie nicht daran glaubte ihn wiederzusehen. Was war passiert? Wieso mußte es so kommen?

"Ich hätte dich niemals verraten, James... Niemals, das mußt du mir glauben... Noch etwas..."

Sie blickte kurz zurück um nachzusehen wieviel Zeit ihnen noch blieb.

"Egal, was dir andere sagen, ganz gleich wer dir was sagt: Du bist nicht BÖSE. Du bist du und ganz gleich was du getan hast, was du tust oder was du noch tun wirst... Denk immer daran wer du bist. Los geht jetzt..."

"Aber du..."

"Sirius, Remus, nehmt James jetzt und geht. Es ist sonst zu spät."

Sirius nickte, noch immer schockiert von dem was sich eben abgespielt hatte. Er und Remus packten beide James Arme und zogen ihn mit sich.

"Los, Prongs..."

"Aber... Swetlana... Ich kann sie hier nicht alleine zurück lassen. Sie wird sterben."

Sie warf einen letzten Blick zu ihm und sah dass er versuchte sich von seinen Freunden zu lösen um zu ihr zurückzukommen. Sie nickte ihm nur zu und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr verbergen, die sich langsam in ihren Augen verbreiteten. Dann rannte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Männer zu und das war das letzte was James sah, als seine Freunde den Portschlüssel mit seiner Hand berührten und sie von dem starken Sog erfasst wurden.

Sie kamen tatsächlich auf einem Waldstück wieder auf den Boden auf. Eine Weile lang sahen die Mädels James besorgt an. Er sah noch immer wahnsinnig schwach aus und die Wirkung der Flüche waren offensichtlich noch nicht vollkommen verklungen.

"Los, Prongs. Wir müssen laufen..." sagte Sirius und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes.

"Es ist zu spät für sie... Wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen."

"Warum?" brüllte dieser unwillkürlich. Er wollte das nicht, aber seine Wut und Verzweiflung sprachen hier aus ihm heraus.

"Ich will nicht. Ich werde sie hier nicht sterben lassen."

"Prongs, kapierst du denn nicht, dass sie für DICH kämpft? Selbst wenn du jetzt zurück rennst, könnte sie schon tot sein und ihr Opfer wäre dann umsonst. Sie wollte dich in Sicherheit bringen und genau das werden wir jetzt tun. Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass diese Clowns meinen besten Freund in ihre dreckigen Finger kriegen. Kommt Leute..."

James hatte ihn einen Augenblick lang schockiert angesehen. Er wußte dass Sirius Recht hatte, doch seine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte es nicht glauben, wollte zurück gehen und verhindern, noch einen wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren.

"Los, James... komm."

Sirius und Remus zerrten ihn an beiden Armen zu sich und er rannte widerwillig mit ihnen mit in den Wald hinein. Sein Herz hämmerte, sein Verstand sagte immer wieder, dass es gut war zu rennen, aber sein Herz schien vor Schmerz fast zu zerreissen. Er würde seine Patentante nie wieder sehen. Sie würde sterben, auf welch schlimme Art auch immer und zwar wegen IHM. Nur um ihn zu schützten hatte sie ihr Leben aufgegeben, welches sie eigentlich noch vor sich hatte. Swetlana wollte Kinder haben, wollte mit Marcel heiraten, ja sie hatte sogar einmal im Scherz gemeint, dass sie vielleicht sogar die erste Zaubereiministerin werden wollte und vielleicht war das sogar ihr Ernst gewesen. Swetlana war eine erstklassige Aurorin, auch wenn sie Voldemorts Namen nie aussprach. Er hatte sich immer auf sie verlassen können, warum hatte er am Ende an ihr gezweifelt? Er hatte kein Recht dazu gehabt und jetzt... jetzt würde er sie nie wieder sehen um sie um Verzeihung bitten zu können. Sie starb für ihn und das letzte was er gefühlt hatte war Enttäuschung weil er ihr Verrat zugetraut hatte.

"Anna, weißt du wo die Weasleys wohnen?" fragte Sirius während sie fast keine Luft mehr vor lauter Rennerei bekamen.

"Ja... ich weiß es... Molly ist meine Tante..."

"Ich weiß, ich bin auch mit ihnen verwandt. Deswegen weiß ich trotzdem nicht wo sich ihre... zerfallene Hütte befindet."

"Du wüßtest nicht mal dass du einen Kopf besitzt, wenn er nicht an dir festgewachsen wäre."

"Wie könnt ihr in einer solchen Situation noch immer solche Sprüche los lassen?" brüllte Remus böse.

Auf einmal disapparierten die 6 Auroren vor ihnen auf der Wiese und sperrten ihnen den Weg ab.

"Scheiße," fluchte Sirius auf, während alle stehen blieben und ihre Zauberstäbe zuckten.

"Es ist vorbei, Potter. Ergib dich, es sei denn, du möchtest deine Freunde wie deine Patentante sterben sehen."

"Das wird nicht passieren," brüllte Sirius und ließ sogleich einen Fluch los, der einen von ihnen gegen einen Baum hinterriss.

"Crucio," schrie einer der Männer, der seinen Stab auf James gerichtet hatte.

"AEIDIFICARE WALLUM!" kam es zeitgleich von Remus. James bemerkte, dass er absolut keinen Schmerz spürte. Er blickte zu seinem Freund, der ihm zuversichtlich ansah. Ein Schutzzauber, der den Fluch aufgehalten hatte.

"Altus."

"Sanguis."

"Calmare."

"Impdimenta."

"Diffindo."

"Superare."

"Expelliarmus."

"Incendio."

"Stupor."

"Rictusempra."

"Non Pugnare."

Die Zaubersprüche schossen nur so von überall her und James erkannte schon gar nicht, wer nun getroffen wurde und wer nicht, da überall Rauch empor stieg, weil jemand einen Baum angezündet hatte und dieser nun alles in dichtem Rauch einhüllte.

Er spürte eine Hand an seinen Arm und erschrak. Er wußte nicht ob er den Zauberstab gegen denjenigen erheben sollte oder nicht. Es hätte auch einer seiner Freunde sein können.

"James..." hörte er Alice Stimme und hielt sie fest.

"Ja... Al, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir."

Der Rauch lichtete sich etwas und er konnte sie jetzt erkennen. Er bemerkte erschrocken, dass sie ihre rechte Hand an ihrem Bauch gedrückt hatte und dass zwischen den Finger Blut heraussickerte. Sie war verletzt...

"Al, Merlin... Nein..." sagte er flehend als sie in seinen Armen zu Boden sackte.

"Al, nein, bitte..." schrie er und sah sich nach Hilfe um. In dem Rauch konnte er niemanden erkennen, nur hören, dass sich jeder offenbar mit jedem duellierte.

"Sirius, Anna... Alice ist verletzt... Grüner Mogry, warum hilft mir denn niemand?"

Alice's Atem wurde immer schwächer, sie begann zu keuchen und zu husten. Ihre Beine hatten sie nicht mehr getragen und ihr wurde kalt. Er spürte wie sie in seinen Armen zitterte, wie sich ihre Hand an seinem Arm festgrub, als ob sie sich so noch am Leben festhalten könnte.

"James..." sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, kaum mehr hörbar.

"Ich... habe Angst.. Ich will nicht sterben."

"Nein... du wirst nicht sterben," sagte er entschlossen.

'James, denk nach... denk nach... was hatte Swetlana ihn gleich wieder beigebracht? Die vielen Trainingsstunden, die sie ihm extra gab... Ja... '

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Wunde und sagte klar und deutlich: "Vulnus Claude!"

Es passierte nichts. Er spürte wie ihn jemand an seinem Pulli fasste und von Alice weg zog. In dem Rauch konnte er einfach nichts erkennen. Es mußte doch jemand den Rauch bemerkt haben und ihnen zur Hilfe eilen... Jemand mußte einfach kommen. Er spürte einen Zauberstab an seinem Hals, wie es fester rein drückte, als ob man ihm die Luft damit abschnürren wollte und wußte, das konnte keiner seiner Freunde sein...


	54. Chapter 54

Ac.Potterfan: Hiho :) Mach schon weiter :)

Happyherminchen:

Hi Süße :) Danke :) O.o Oh, ich hab euch die letzten Tage irgendwie vergessen O.o mußte mich erst von nem mächtig kurzen Urlaub in Köln erholen +g+lol+ Ist mehr meine Selbsteinschätzung der Kapitel gegenüber, das mit dem langweilig sein, aber wenn du das nicht so siehst, noch besser +g+ Es kommen ja jetzt keine 100 Kapitel mehr. Aber so fast noch +g+ Wielange ich für ein Kapitel brauche? Ist unterschiedlich. Kommt drauf an, wie mein Schreibfluss gerade ist. Wenn die Ideen in meinem Kopf sprudeln und auch meine Fantasie willig ist, krieg ich ei 5 Seiten Chap locker in einer knappen 2 Stunden hin. Wenn die Fantasie nicht da ist, könnte ich Tage an einem Chap schreiben, ohne es fertig zu kriegen ( Naja, hauptsache die Chaps kommen, right+g+ HDAGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :)

Van Helsing:

Hiho :) +rofl+ Sorry, Helsing. War keine Absicht. Mehr hatte ich das nächste Kapitel noch nicht überarbeitet. Da mußte ich mehr Fantasie spielen lassen, zumal ich in meinen Anfangszeiten die ganzen Sachen nur etwas durchgeflogen bin O.o Und das zu überarbeiten ist dann doch anstrengender, als nur so kleine Fehler auszubügeln +g+ Keine Sorge, James hat da schon ne Erklärung für die Sache mit Melissa O.o Und was Anna angeht. Ich mag sie eigentlich auch, nur empfinde ich sie in der letzten Zeit als etwas störend in der FF. Frag mich bloß nicht warum +grummel+ also nicht hier, sondern in DarkBreath ) +drückdichauchganzlieb+ Sweet Greetz :) HDAGDÜNMÜAL :D

jasey:

Hi Schnuckel :)

rofl+ Melissa rausschneiden? Könnt ich schon, aber dann ergeben ja manche Chaps gar keinen Sinn O.o Wenn Swetlana einen neuen gebraut hätte, hätte auch der nicht gewirkt. Schon richtig. +looooooooool+ Ich bin nicht gemein +kopfschüttel+ ich bin nur böse +muahahaaaaaa+ Ich frag mich manchmal auch, wieso ich meine Charas so gerne leiden lasse +hust+ Jaaaaaaa +freu+ mein Jamesie-puh hat wirklich wundervolle Freunde :) Ich liebe es über wahre Freundschaft zu schreiben, ich hab sie ja selbst auch :) +dichinmeineArmeganzdolldrück:D HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussili :) +knuddelidu+

Dragon Coranzon:

Hi Süße :) +freu+ you are back :) schönen Urlaub gehabt? Uhhhh, Sorry +michvordirhinknieundumverzeihungbettle+ Ist nicht Absicht von mir. Ich hab nur irgendwie immer so nen Faible für die falschen Stellen zum aufhören +lol+ Yup, schreib so schnell ich kan :) Dickes Bussi :) HDL

Schecke vs. Bia:

Hiho :) Danke für das Lob :) Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat und hoffe, noch öfter was von dir zu hören O.o Freut mich immer :) Greetz

LucySkywalker:

Na mein Schatzü :) +bussigeb+ Ob du dich mit BtF vom 6. Buch ablenken kannst ist ja was anderes " Ich glaub zwar eher nicht, schließlich kennst du ja schon alles, aber ich überarbeite mal trotzdem weiter +rofl+ Hoffe, es lenkt dich etwas ab :) Ich hab auch weinen müssen und freue mich jetzt schon auf den deutschen HP6 :) HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussili :) +knuddela+

Here we go:

Chap 54: Betrayal III

"Gib endlich auf, Potter," hörte James die tiefe Stimme brüllen und spürte wie der Griff um seinen Arm noch fester zudrückte und sich die Fingernägel des Mannes in sein ohnehin schon blutendes Fleisch hineingruben. Die Wunden begannen vom Schmutz zu brennen, doch er würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben den Schmerz zu zeigen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die nun fast sichtbare Person vor ihm.

"Impedimenta," stieß er aus und der Fluch schoss seinen Angreifer mit voller Wucht von ihm weg wieder mitten in den Nebel hinein.

"Alice," rief er in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn hören. Sie mußte noch immer irgendwo verletzt dran liegen, doch in diesem verdammten Rauch konnte er absolut gar nichts erkennen, geschweigedenn hören.

"Lumos," murmelte er, stellte aber fest dass das Licht nicht unbedingt mehr Sicht brachte. Der Rauch war noch immer viel zu dicht und langsam schien diese Hitze seine Lungen einzuhüllen. Er bekam schon Probleme mit dem Atmen und dem rufen. Seine Stimme versagte ihm langsam.

"Alice," versuchte er es immer wieder, doch sie antwortete nicht.

'Lass sie nicht tot sein, Merlin, bitte lass sie nicht tot sein.'

"Ich kann hier niemanden richtig sehen, der Rauch wird zu dick," hörte James einen der Auroren einem anderen zurufen.

"Was jetzt?"

"Wir haben White und Black. Potter, wenn du deine Freunde wiedersehen willst, dann zeigst du dich jetzt."

'Anna... Sirius? Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein.'

James versuchte sich in dem dicken Rauch umzusehen, aber er konnte ja kaum seine eigene Hand vor den Augen erkennen. Panisch versuchte er irgendetwas auszumachen, an dem er sich orientieren konnte, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

'Wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist das meine Schuld, Merlin, lass das nicht wahr sein.'

Und dann hörte er das wohl erleichterndste Geräusch seines Lebens. Mit einigen Plopps waren bekannte Auroren disappariert und er konnte hören wie unter anderem Marcel's Stimme Zaubersprüche los ließen um den Rauch zu lichten.

"Was jetzt?" brüllte einer der Männerstimmen.

"Abhauen, wir haben Black und White. Potter wird von alleine kommen."

"NEIN," schrie James auf, während er sich einige male um sich selbst drehte um nach seinen Freunden Ausschau zu halten. Das konnte doch nicht sein... sie durften nicht, das konnten sie nicht...

Die Sicht wurde nun wieder einigermaßen klar genug um sich gegenseitig zu erkennen, das Feuer wurde gelöscht und einige Leute kamen auf ihn zu. Er erkannte seinen Patenonkel, der ihn erleichtert in seine Arme riss.

"Merlin sei Dank, James, du lebst."

Er ließ ihn wieder los und James stellte mit Entsetzten fest, dass Alice noch immer bewußtlos am Boden in ihrer eigenen Blutlache lag. Einer von Marcel's Leuten kümmerte sich um sie und überprüfte ihren Zustand, doch als sich seine Miene verdunkelte konnte er nicht anders, als Panik zu bekommen.

'Nein... lass sie nicht tot sein... Bitte'

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Lilli und Remus, die von den Auroren wieder auf die Beine gehievt und auf Fluchschäden untersucht wurden. Wieder sah er sich um, hinter sie, hinter sich, in alle möglichen Richtungen...

"Sirius und Anna..." sagte er zu Marcel gewandt, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sie haben sie mitgenommen.Portschlüssel. Keine Sorge, James, wir holen die beiden wieder zurück."

"Portschlüssel? Dann können wir ihnen noch nach..."

James wollte tatsächlich aufbrechen als Marcel ihn mit aller Gewalt zurück zog und seine Hände auf seine Schulter legte um ihn zu fixieren.

"Nein, James. Überlass das uns. Den Portschlüssel JETZT zu benutzten wäre selbstmord. Sie warten garantiert, dass du noch nachkommst. Hör zu Junge. Wir bringen dich und deine Freunde jetzt in Sicherheit und dann werden wir Sirius und Anna zurück holen."

"Aber..."

"James... Swetlana ist wahrscheinlich schon tot. Unser Plan ist schief gelaufen und wir müssen die Konsequenzen dafür tragen. Aber jetzt müssen wir DICH erst mal in Sicherheit bringen. Das ist mir das wichtigste im Moment, verstehst du mich?"

"Ich... Meine Eltern?"

"Nicht jetzt, James. Los komm."

James ließ sich einfach von Marcel und den anderen Leuten wegführen. Sie waren kaum 500 Meter gelaufen, als sie an einer alten, zerfallenen Hütte ankamen, die mehr einem Schweinestall als einer Hütte glich und ein Schild draußen wies den Namen FUCHSBAU an.

"Molly, Arthur," rief Marcel und öffnete eine alte Holztür. "Wir sind da..."

Eine rundliche, kleine Frau und ein rundlicher, etwas größerer Mann, beide mit feuerrotem Haar und freundlichem Gesicht kamen die Treppe herunter auf sie zugerannt.

"Marcel... ist alles gut gegangen? Wieso hast DU den Jungen gebracht und nicht Swetlana... Und warum sind noch mehr... Oh Merlin, was ist mit dem armen Mädchen passiert?"

Sie zeigte auf Alice, die von einem der Auroren getragen wurde.

"Sie ist verletzt worden. Wir müssen sie schnell versorgen, denn ihre Wunde blutet noch immer sehr stark."

Mrs. Weasley führte den Mann mit Alice in ein Zimmer während sich Marcel Arthur zuwandte und sie einander vorstellte.

"Arthur Weasley, das ist James Potter, Michael's Sohn."

"Michael's Sohn..." sagte dieser höchst erfreut.

"Du kannst wirklich sehr stolz auf deinen Vater sein, mein Junge. Er ist ein feiner Kerl... und wie ich sehe hast du dein Aussehen von ihm geerbt."

James versuchte zu lächeln, aber angesichts der Situation, brachte er grad mal ein ein kleines Lippenzucken heraus.

"Und das Arthur sind Lilli Evans, Remus Lupin und das Mädchen das gerade raufgetragen wurde..."

"Ist Alice. Ich weiß ich kenn ihre Eltern."

"Noch was, Arthur. Sirius und Anna sind entführt worden."

"Heiliger Hippogreif... Wie?"

"Wir kamen zu spät. Der Plan ist schief gelaufen. Swetlana ist wahrscheinlich schon tot. Wir werden gehen und zumindest versuchen die beiden zu retten. Pass auf James auf, ER DARF AUF KEINEN FALL nach ihnen suchen und raus gehen. Er müsste bei euch sicher sein, zumindest bis wir was neues für ihn gefunden haben."

"Gut..." sagte Arthur entschlossen und beide Männer legten sich freundschaftlich die Hände auf die Schulterblätter.

"Tut mir leid, dass wir euch damit in Gefahr bringen."

"Schon gut. Wir wollen Michael und Maria genau so helfen. Sie haben das für uns oft genug getan. Außerdem sind die Kinder bei Verwandten und nicht hier im Haus. Ihnen droht also keine Gefahr."

Marcel gab ein dankbares Lächeln von sich, dann kam der Mann, der Alice getragen hatte wieder die Treppen herunter. Marcel wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick zu James und lächelte ihm zuversichtlich zu.

"Keine Sorge, James. Wir holen deine Freunde zurück. Bleib bei Molly und Arthur hier. Sie werden auf dich aufpassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Und obwohl er nickte, hatte er das Gefühl als ob er am liebsten verneint hätte um sich mit ihm auf die Rettungsaktion zu machen. Sein Patenonkel gab ihm einen letzten Klapps auf die Schulter und verließ dann gefolgt von seinen Kollegen die Hütte der Weasleys. Kaum dass Marcel draußen war überkam James ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere, der Angst, der Einsamkeit. Als ob sein Patenonkelt... gleichfalls für immer gegangen wäre. Nun hatte er seine Patentante und sein Patenonkel verloren und womöglich waren seine Eltern auch schon tot, warum hätte Marcel ihm denn sonst verschwiegen, wie es seinen Eltern ging? Was ging hier vor? Was für eine Falle? Wo war Dumbledore? Wollte der Schulleiter nicht auch auf ihn aufpassen? Wo war er wenn man ihn brauchte? Er hatte das Gefühl als ob ihn alle anstarrten und ihm die Schuld zuwiesen. Da hatten sie ja auch Recht. Er hatte Schuld. Er war Schuld, dass seine Paten starben, er war Schuld, dass sich seine beiden besten Freunde in den Fängen von Voldemort befinden und wahrscheinlich zu tode gefoltert werden und warum? Nur weil er zu feige war sich dem dunklen Lord zu stellen und... ihm sein Leben zu geben...

Er spürte wie zwei Hände um sein Becken hervor zu seinem Bauch wandern und dann wie sich ein weiblicher Körper an ihn preßte und ihn zu sich nach hinten drückte. Lilli hatte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken gelehnt und ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung gepreßt. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm sie gleichfalls in seine Arme. Lilli hatte gespürrt wie traurig und verzweifelt er in diesem Augenblick war. Nichts war für sie schlimmer als den Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte in einer solchen Situation zu sehen. Sie bereute ihre Worte, die sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Die boshaften Wörter, die aus purem Zorn entstanden waren. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr ja auch gesagt, dass sie ihm zuhören solle, ihn erklären lassen mußte, aber ihr Herz wollte dem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen. Sie hatte ihm damit weh getan... Wenn sie ihm zugehört hätte, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen... Aber auch ihr machte der Gedanke zu schaffen, dass Anna und Sirius in Voldemorts Gewalt waren. Ihre besten Freunde, würden vielleicht in diesen Stunden, die schlimmsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens machen und sie konnten es nicht verhindern.

Anna und Sirius wurden unsanft in eine Zelle gestoßen. Sirius prallte mit der Schulter hart gegen die Mauer und Anna stieß auf ihn drauf. Dann schloss sich die Zellentür mit einem lauten Knacks ab. Er hielt sich die schmerzende Schulter, bis er Anna's besorgten Blick traf, den sie auf ihn gerichtet hatte..

"Keine Sorge, paßt schon..."

Sie sah sich daraufhin in der Zelle um, schüttelte aber nur beängstigt den Kopf.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass die uns gefangen genommen haben."

"Ich auch nicht," stimmte er ihr zu und ließ sich an der Wand hinab auf den Stroh sinken. Die rechte Hand noch immer an der schmerzenden linken Schulter. Sie setzte sich neben ihm hin und sah ihn wieder besorgt an. Er grinste.

"Es tut nicht weh, Anna. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Nein..." sagte sie abwinkend und blickte nun schuldig drein.

"Es ist... Es tut mir leid. Wir sind wegen mir mir hier drinn. Wenn ich mich besser vorgesehen hätte, dann hättest du mich nicht wegstoßen müssen und wärst nicht... vom Fluch getroffen worden und deine Schulter wäre okay. Immerhin hast du sie vorher auch schon angeknackst."

"Ist schon okay. Es tut nicht so weh."

"Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Was?"

"Warum wolltest du mich retten?"

Eine Weile lang war Stille und Sirius sah aus als ob er gerade hin und hergerissen wurde zwischen laut auflachen oder schockiert über die Frage sein.

"Ich mein, liebst du es den Helden zu spielen? Damals in Hogsmeade auch. Als die Slytherins uns angegriffen haben. Du hast Avery verflucht als er mich geschlagen hat... Wozu das ganze? Was willst du mir damit beweisen, wenn du dich immer wieder vor mir hinstellst? Vielleicht, dass ich zu schwach bin? Dass du stärker bist?"

"Was? Quatsch! Anna, Merlin... Wir sind Freunde. Ich wollt dir weitere Verletzungen ersparen. Du hast schließlich genug durchgemacht. Ich ertrag den Gedanken nicht, dass dir jemand anderes weh tut... oder dich auf irgendeine Art verletzt."

Sie lächelte sanft und ehe er sich versah, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange. Anna hatte ihm tatsächlich einen zarten Kuss auf die Backe gegeben. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah in leuchtend bildschöne schwarze Augen.

"Womit hab ich denn das verdient?"

"Dafür, dass du auf mich aufpasst..." antwortete sie lächelnd. Es hatte etwas. Wenn Anna White lächelte, dann sah die ganze Welt für ihn anders aus. Es war keine Zelle mehr in der sie sich befanden, sondern ein kleiner Raum, in dem sie drinn saßen. Die Schmerzen an seiner Schulter waren vergessen, er realisierte, dass sie ihn zum ersten mal in ihrem ganzen Leben nüchtern einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte und es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen. Sie war so nah wie noch nie...

Er konnte tief in ihre Augen blicken, konnte hinter das Glänzen in ihnen sehen und erkannte etwas einzigartiges darin, das er bis dahin nie bemerkt hatte. Er sah ihre niedliche Stupsnase, sah ihre zarten Lippen, die trotz allem noch immer den dunkelroten Farbton vom Lippenstift trugen. Er hatte sie noch nie so ganz nah betrachtet wie jetzt.

Anna drehte sich peinlich berührt weg, als sie sah, dass er sie regelrecht anstarrte und blickte wieder zur rostigen Metalltür.

"Wenn wir unseren Zauberstab hätten, könnten wir sie sicherlich problemlos aufbekommen," begann sie um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.

Er brauchte eine Weile um zu kapieren, dass sie so eben abrupt das Thema gewechselt hatte, wollte sie aber nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit bringen, indem er wieder dahin zurückkehrte.

"Der Dreckskerl will uns bestimmt benutzten um Prongs herzulocken und wir Dummköpfe sind auch noch so blöd uns gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Wie kann ich nur so blöd sein..." sagte Sirius deprimiert und schlug mit der Faust wütend gegen den Boden. Ein schwerer Fehler, denn das hatte zur Folge dass er nur noch mehr Schmerzen bekam.

"SCHEI-"fluchte er auf.

Anna bekam ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht und nahm seine Faust. Sie strich sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger rüber und blies kalte Luft zwischen ihren Lippen rauf. Tatsächlich schien der Schmerz langsam nachzulassen und zu vergehen, oder wurde es nur von diesem kribbeln in seinem Bauch bedeckt, was er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben fühlte? James hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass er dieses merkwürdige aber äußerst schöne Gefühl bei Lilli bekam, wenn er sie nur ansah. Er hatte nie verstanden was das für ein Gefühl sein sollte... bis jetzt. Es war tatsächlich sehr seltsam, aber es fühlte sich sehr gut an, als ob man es ewig spüren möchte.

"Meine Mum hat das ganz früher immer bei mir gemacht, wenn ich irgendwo hingefallen bin und es weh tat... Sie sagte, das würde der Seele helfen, von wo aus der Schmerz kam."

Sirius lächelte bis sie seine Hand los ließ und wieder verlegen zur Tür starrte. Er bemerkte schmunzelnd, dass sie tatsächlich rot wurde. Nicht vor Wut oder Zorn... vor verlegenheit...

"Anna... ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon sprang die Tür auf und zwei Männer in den schwarzen Roben der Todesser schritten herein.

"Komm mit, White," befahl der eine und zog sie grob auf die Beine. Sirius sprang mit auf und wollte sie von ihr wegschubsen.

"Vergiß es, du Dumpf-"

Der andere hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert den Zauberstab gegen Sirius Brust zu erheben und ihn damit an die Wand zu drücken.

"Tu nichts falsches, Bürschchen."

"Was wollt ihr von ihr?" brüllte er und es war ihm egal, wie sehr sie ihn verletzten würden, wenn er sie nur davon abhielt sie mitzunehmen. Wut und Zorn ersetzte Angst und Unsicherheit.

"Crucio."

Sirius fiel auf alle viere und begann schwer zu keuchen als er diesen unfassbaren Schmerz in seinem Inneren spürrte, der ihm fast das Herz zerriss und seine Kehle zuschnürrte. Er zog durch seine Adern hindurch, hämmerte mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf seinen Kopf ein und schien sein Blut grauenvoll zum kochen zu bringen.

"Nein," hörte er Anna schreien während er krampfhaft versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, der ihn nun zu Boden drückte, wo er auf seine Brust hinabsank und noch immer unkontrolliert zuckte. Er schrie nicht... Sein Vater hatte ihn früher oft damit bestraft, wenn er ihm widersprach und er hatte gelernt bei Schmerzen nicht zu schreien... Er hörte wie jemand geschlagen wurde.

'Wenn sie Anna auch nur einmal berührt haben, bring ich sie um ' dachte er als der Schmerz aufhörte und er sich aus der Verkrampfung langsam löste. Er spürte ihre Hände an seinem Rücken.

"Dummes Gör," hörte er einen der Männer brüllen und sah dann wie sie sie regelrecht von ihm wegzerrten und mit hinaus nahmen. Dann flog die Zellentür zu und Sirius schloss seine Augen.

'Anna...' dachte er nur verzweifelt. 'Tut ihr nichts...'

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten ihnen Tee und Kekse zum Essen gegeben und ihnen ein kleines Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, wo sie drei Betten relativ eng aneinandergequetscht dran liegen hatten. Die drei saßen auf ihren Matrazen, nicht wissend was sie jetzt tun sollten. Schlafen konnten sie nicht, wo Alice verletzt im anderen Zimmer lag und Sirius und Anna in Gefahr waren.

"Was glaubst du wird Voldemort mit ihnen machen?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. Beide Jungs zuckten mit den Schultern.

"Er wird sie auf jetzten Fall benutzten um Prongs zu sich zu locken."

Dieser hätte am liebsten wild um sich geschlagen, irgendwo seine Frust rausgelassen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie nur wegen IHM gefoltert wurden, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Wie konnte er seinen Freunden sowas antun? Sie waren nur wegen ihm in dieser misslichen Lage geraten.

"Ich glaube... meine Eltern sind längst tot," sagte James nach einer Weile.

Remus und Lilli sahen ihn beide verwundert und schockiert an.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er vorsichtig und James, der bis dahin den Boden angestarrt hatte, sah jetzt zu seinen Freunden auf.

"Swetlana und Marcel wollten mir beide nicht sagen, wie es ihnen geht. Doch nur... wenn sie mir nicht sagen wollen, dass sie schon tot sind... Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung."

"James," flüsterte Lilli liebevoll und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter.

"So darfst du nicht denken. Es wird bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür geben, warum sie es dir nicht gesagt haben."

"Und der wäre?"

Beide schienen angestrengt nach einer Antwort zu suchen, doch sie fanden keine. Wie denn auch, wenn es keine andere Antwort dafür gab.

"Nein, Lils... es kann nur der eine Grund sein. Sie sind... längst tot... Ich hab den letzte Rest meiner Familie verloren."

Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm tröste Worte spenden und zuversichtlich sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass Dumbledore schon alles regeln würde, so wie er es sonst auch immer getan hatte, aber sie brachte nichts raus.

"Entschuldigt mich..." James stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

"Geh du ihm nach," sagte Remus zu Lilli.

"Ich seh nach Alice."

Lilli nickte und beide gingen hinaus. Remus ging nach nebenan und Lilli schritt die Treppen hinab und sah sich nach James um. Lediglich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley saßen in der Küche und unterhielten sich. Von ihrem Freund war weit und breit keine Spur. Beide sahen auf als sie das Mädchen bemerkten.

"Hallo Lilli..."

"Hallo. Ähm... entschuldigung. Ist James hier vielleicht vorbei gekommen?"

"Ja, der Junge ist raus vor die Tür. Etwas frische Luft schnappen."

"Danke."

Und mit einem Lächeln verschwand auch sie vor die Tür. Kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, sah sie James in Gedanken versunken mitten auf der weiten Wiese dran stehen. Der Mond warf sein Licht auf den muskulösen Körper des Jungen, und spiegelte sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille wieder. Lilli zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ging sie zu ihm hin und blieb neben ihm stehen. Er hatte sie nicht mal angesehen. Seine Hände vergrub er in den Hosentaschen, sein Gesicht war den Gestirnen zugewandt.

"James... Ich wollte dich vorhin wegen Melissa nicht so anraunzen. Es tut mir leid."

"..."

"Ich war...nun ja.. wenn es um dich geht, dann bin ich einfach eifersüchtig auf jede andere, die vielleicht einen engeren Bezug zu dir hat."

"..."

Sie stellte sich nun genau vor ihm hin, damit er sie ansehen mußte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Endlich blickte er vom Mond zu ihr hinab. Seine hasselnussbraunen Augen hatten noch immer dieses sanfte, schöne Glänzen in sich und obwohl sie von Leid zerfressen waren, schienen sie noch immer Hoffnung tief in sich zu tragen.

"James, du bist der erste Mensch... der tatsächlich in mein Herz eindringen konnte... den ich mich anvertraue, den ich so lieben kann. Ich habe nicht gewußt, was Liebe ist, bevor du es mir gezeigt hast."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, die sie an seiner Wange gehalten hatte und spürte wie er sanft über ihren Handrücken strich, seinen Blick tief in ihren leuchtend hübschen grünen Augen. Sie wußte, dass es keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte, damit er den Streit vergaß, aber es waren Dinge, die sie sich vom Herzen sprechen wollte und die er wissen mußte. Sie wollte es nicht eines Tages bereuen müssen, ihm nie ihre Gefühle gesagt zu haben. Sie atmete einmal tief auf und zog ihre Hand von ihm weg. Sie ging einige Schritte weg und setzte sich auf die Weise hinab. Leicht verängstigt zog Lilli ihre Knie an ihre Brust und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine. Kaum einen Augenblick später hatte sich James hinter sie gesetzt und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Sie ließ sich darin fallen und spürte wie seine Umarmung sie wärmte und sie sich sicher fühlen ließ. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich immer geborgen, wohl und absolut glücklich.

"Weißt du... dass du mir so wichtig bist, liegt daran, dass ich niemand sonst habe, der so tief in mein Herzen eindringen konnte," sagte sie nach einer Weile der Stille, in der man nur die Grillen im hintergrund hörte. Ab und zu wehte ein frischer Wind an ihnen vorbei, doch das störte sie nicht. In seinen Armen war es einfach nur wunderschön warm, man konnte alles andere vergessen. Sie fühlte sich frei und unglaublich stark.

"Du hast mir nie viel von deinen Eltern oder... wie hieß sie noch?"

"Petunia?"

"Richtig... ,deine Schwester erzählt."

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht darüber sprechen. Diese Dinge gehörten zu ihrer Vergangenheit und sie war nicht stolz oder glücklich darüber. Aber sie hatte es nun die ganzen Jahre über in sich reingefressen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, zumindest mit James darüber zu sprechen.

"Ich hatte immer eine gute Beziehung zu meiner Schwester und meinen Eltern. Zumindest, bevor Hogwarts kam. Weißt du eigentlich, wie schockierend das für Muggel sind, zu erfahren, dass Magie durch sie hindurch fließt und sie in einer Schule für Hexen und Zauberer aufgenommen werden soll? Professor McGonagall kam damals bei uns vorbei um uns von der magischen Welt zu erzählen."

"McGonagall? Echt?"

James lachte bei dem Gedanken, die ach so strenge stellverstrende Schulleiterin plötzlich in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzten zu sehen, wo sie eine Tasse Tee mit den Eltern schlürfte und von Hogwarts erzählt.

"Ja... Sie mußte ziemlich lange mit meinen Eltern sprechen, damit sie mich nach Hogwarts ließen. Das ging damals noch ganz gut, bis ich im ersten Jahr an Weihnachten mit Geschenken aus der magischen Welt nach Hause kam. Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, und die hatten wirklich jede Geschmacksrichtung. Petunia hatte ausgerechnet die mit Erbrochenem erwischt und fand das gar nicht nett. Damals gabs unseren ersten Streit, weil sie mich als Freak und Missgeburt beschimpft hat und sagte, ich hätte es ihr mit Absicht gegeben. Naja, ich habs weggesteckt, dachte sie hätte einfach nur nen schlechten Tag oder so."

"Und dann?"

"Ab da an gab es immer Streit wenn ich in den Ferien zu Hause war. Wir haben uns nur noch gegenseitig angegiftet. Hast du ne Ahnung wie schlimm das ist, wenn plötzlich alle gegen dich sind, die du dein Leben lang als Familie gesehen hast und dementsprechend vertraut und geliebt hast? Mum und Dad sagten immer, ich solle Petunia doch verstehend und sie in Ruhe lassen, dabei war sie diejenige, die mich immer angegiftet und angemault hat, sobald sie mich gesehen hat. Und.. dann bevor das 4. Jahr begann, bin ich regelrecht ausgeflippt. Wir haben uns wiedermal gestritten und sie sagte, dass sie keine Schwester mehr hätte, dass sie sich wünschte, ich wäre nie geboren und... da hab ich... hab ich meinen Zauberstab gepackt und ihr den Furunkulus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

James grinste schlemisch auf.

"Böse Lilli, zaubert einfach in den Sommerferien obwohl es verboten war und dann auch noch sowas? Ts, ts, ts."

"Ich hab auch eine offizielle Verwarnung dafür bekommen. Für meine Eltern war es das schlimmste mich und Petunia immer im Streit zu sehen. Nachdem sie uns endlich wieder auseinandergezogen haben, sagten sie mir, dass ich zu Weihnachten und Ostern nicht nach Hause kommen soll. Die Sommerferien würden reichen..."

James schloss seinen Griff um sie fester und drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Nacken rauf. Sie lächelte. Lilli liebte seine Küsse... ganz egal ob am Nacken, auf die Lippen oder auf die Wange... Sie gaben ihr ein wohlig schönes Gefühl.

"Ich hab zu meiner Familie kein gutes Verhältnis mehr seit dem. Weder zu meinen Eltern, noch zu Petunia... andere Verwandten haben wir nicht. Meine Großeltern sind tot und meine Eltern waren beides Einzelkinder. Ich hab mich oft allein gefühlt seit der ersten Klasse. Ich dachte, wenn ich wenigstens Schulbeste wäre, bekäme ich zumindest die Annerkennung der Lehrer, wenn schon nicht von meiner Familie... Ich war so versessen darauf, dass ich... ich dich immer angemault habe, obwohl du mir ja nur helfen wolltest. Tut mir leid, das ich das nicht erkannt habe."

James nickte verstehend während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und friedlich die Landschaft vor sich ansah. Tatsächlich war Ottery St. Catchpole zwar ein kleines Dorf, jedoch sehr schön und ruhig.

"Lils?"

"Hm?"

"Wegen Melissa..."

"..."

"Ja, sie ist meine Verlobte, aber nicht weil ich in sie verliebt bin."

"... sondern?"

"Naja, eigentlich ist das ja schon lustig."

"So? Bis jetzt kann ich darüber noch nicht lachen."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich so hin, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie wollte dass er sie ansah, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte.

"Naja, Lissy und ich sind am selben Tag geboren und unsere Eltern waren sehr gut befreundet damals. Aus Jux, wirklich nur aus jux, haben meine Eltern den Vorschlag der Kingcade's bei unserer Geburt zugestimmt, dass wir später miteinander heiraten sollten, wenn wir es wollten. Als wir beide das erfahren hatten, haben wir uns fast totgelacht. Bis dahin kannten wir uns nicht mal besonders gut. In der 4. Klasse, als wir das erfahren hatten, beschlossen wir es miteinander zu versuchen. Es hat zwar 2 Monate gehalten, aber... dann hat sie auf die Amerikanische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gewechselt und die Beziehung beendet. Anna hat sie als Weltwunder bezeichnet, weil sie die erste war, die mit mir Schluß gemacht hat, statt umgekehrt. Wir haben die Verlobung nicht aufgelöst, weil ihren Eltern soviel daran lag, ihre Tochter mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer verheiratet zu sehen."

"Also seit ihr noch verlobt?"

"Nein. Wir hatten beide die Abmachung getroffen, die Verlobung aufzulösen, sobald wir etwas festes mit einem anderen Partner haben sollten. Ich hab ihr Klipp und Klar gesagt, als wir zusammen kamen, das ich jetzt jemand neues gefunden habe und die Verlobung damit beende."

"Und was hat sie dazu gesagt?"

"Sie wollte dass ihre Eltern mit meinen Eltern reden und sie mir den Kopf zurecht rücken. Hat nur nicht viel gebracht, denn Lissy's Eltern sind Todesser und haben sich mit meinen Eltern schon lange zerstritten."

"Und sie selber?"

"Ich glaub nicht, dass Lissy zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört. Sie hat die Ideale ihrer Eltern nie vertreten... Lissy ist... sie ist mehr wie DU, nur eben mit blonden Haaren."

"Es tut mir leid, James... Ich war so eifersüchtig. Ich hätte dich ausreden lassen sollen."

"Ist schon okay," sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wie ich dir schon mal sagte. Ich könnte nie lange böse auf dich sein... Ich liebe deinen kleinen eifersüchtigen Dickschädel viel zu sehr."

"Ich verspreche dir nicht mehr so schnell eifersüchtig zu sein, sondern dir in Zukunft zu glauben und dich ausreden zu lassen."

"Das werden wir ja sehen," sagte er lachend und drückte sie liebevoll an sich als sie ihn umarmte.

"Ich liebe dich, James. Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr."

"Doch... du hast es mir ja heute gesagt..."

"James, Lilli, kommt ihr wieder herein? Es wird langsam kalt."

"Ja, Mrs. Weasley," rief James und zog Lilli mit sich wieder auf die Beine.

"Das ist das beste am Streiten. Die Versöhnung hinterher."

Sie strahlte als er mit ihr händchenhaltend wieder zurück zur Hütte ging. Sie mußte einfach lächeln angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie auch diese Krise überwunden hatten. Das einzige was störte war ein heftiges Rauschen der Äste an den Bäumen...

„James..." ertönte eine zarte weibliche Stimme von nirgendwoher.

"Mum?" fragte er verwirrt und war stehen geblieben. Lilli hatte die Stimme ebenfalls gehört und sich umgesehen, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

"Ich... ich bin mir sicher, ihre Stimme gehört zu haben..." sagte er und Lilli nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, ich auch..."

James sah sich um, aber er konnte weit und breit keine Menschenseele entdecken.

"Gehen wir rein," sagte Lilli entschlossen und zog ihn mit sich wieder in die Hütte zurück.

"James..." wieder war es dieselbe weibliche Stimme.

James war sich sicher ihre Stimme gehört zu haben und riss sich von Lilli los. Er ging wieder zurück und sah sich in dem riesigen Fleck Wiese um. Es waren kaum Bäume oder Sträuche vorhanden, hinter denen man sich hätte verstecken können und wenn er nicht gerade irre im Hirn wurde, dann war sie hier irgendwo.

"James, lass uns rein gehen," sagte Lilli bestimmend und kam zu ihm zurück. Ihr Körper zitterte und an ihren Augen sah man eindeutig, dass sie sich fürchtete.

"Aber..."

"Nein, los, lass uns rein gehen."

Lilli zog ihn mit sich wieder in die Hütte hinein und erst als sie beide drinn waren und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Mr. Weasley," sagte Lilli als sie die beiden am Tisch sitzten sah.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber... wir haben gerade die Stimme von Maria Potter draußen gehört..."

"Maria?" fragte Mr. Weasley unglaubig und war sofort aufgestanden.

"Molly, ich werde draußen nachsehen. Bleib du bei James und Lilli. Hier drinn seit ihr sicher. Es kann niemand fremdes durch die Schutzzauber hier herein."

"Sei vorsichtig, Arthur," rief sie ihrem Mann hinterher als dieser mit gezuckten Zauberstab nach draußen ging um sich umzusehen. Sie warteten und warteten bis er schließlich zurück kam und beruhigt den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, es ist niemand draußen. Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn Maria da wäre..."

"Weil sie tot ist?" fragte James ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Weder Mr. noch Mrs. Weasley hatten etwas dazu gesagt und James ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben nach oben. Er legte sich in sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Ein einsames Gefühl überrumpelte ihn und er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürrte. Er dachte an seine Eltern, an seine Familie, an das Gefühl, dass er hatte, wenn er bei ihnen war und dann konnte er nicht anders als mit aller Macht die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

'Bitte, Merlin, ich hab meine Eltern verloren. Nimm mir nicht auch noch Sirius und Anna weg...'

Sirius hatte sich nach wieder einigermaßen vom Fluch erholt und versuchte sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition zu hieven. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, den Blick zur Tür rüber. Anna mußte nun schon länger weg sein... was wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkehrte? Er brauchte nur daran zu denken und ers überkam ihm ein Gefühl als ob ihn jemand etwas wichtiges in seinem Leben weggenommen hätte. Er hatte sie immer nur als eine Art guter Kumpel angesehen, aber... sie war mehr... Sie war anders als alle anderen Mädels in seinem Leben, war anders als die Traumfrau, die er sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie war... sie selbst... Sie war einfach Anna White, zickig, bockig... und bildhübsch.

Und dann passierte es. Die Tür ging auf und Anna wurde wieder reingestoßen. Sie kam vor ihm auf dem Boden auf und keuchte schmerzvoll auf als sie versuchte sich auf ihre Knie und ihren Händen zu stützten. Er sprang ohne zu zögern auf und kniete sich vor ihr wieder hinab.

"Anna..." sagte er besorgt und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht wieder umfiel. Ihr Körper zitterte sichtlich aus Furcht vor dem Erlebten.

"Anna..." sagte er noch mal.

Sie hatte nicht mehr blaue Flecken oder Schnittwunden als vorher gehabt... körperlich schien sie in Ordnung zu sein... Er spürte etwas nasses auf seine Hände klatschen... Tränen... sie weinte.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt und legte den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand unters Kinn um ihr Gesicht zu ihm aufzudrücken. Er konnte nun sehen, dass ihre Augen vom weinen rot geworden waren. Es tat ihm weh sie in solcher Verfassung zu sehen. Er spürte Rache, er wollte dieser Person Schmerz und Qualen zufügen, dafür dass derjenige es gewagt hatte, ihr weh zu tun. Er strich ihr liebevoll mit seinem Finger die Haarsträhnchen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die traurigen Augen.

"Haben sie dir weh getan?"

Sie nickte und versuchte mit ihren eigenen Händen die Tränen wegzuwischen, die immer wieder zurück kamen.

"Was habensie gemacht?..."

"Ich... Ich versteh das nicht, Sirius..."

"Was?"

"Sie... Voldemort..."

"Du warst bei Voldemort?"

Sie nickte schluchzend. Ihre Stimme schien unter den Tränen zu leiden. Er spürte das sie nun noch heftiger zitterte und wollte sie in die Arme schließen, aber Anna drückte ihn von sich weg.

"Sirius, hör mir zu... Voldemort... er hat meine Gedanken... er ist in meine Gedanken eingedrungen... und er hat alles gesehen."

"Ich versteh nicht, Anna. Was alles?"

"Alles. Einfach alles. Über unsere Schulzeit... Er hat sich alles über dich und Lilli angeschaut."

"Lilli und Mich? Ich versteh nicht, wieso?"

Sie weinte nun noch bitterer und mit jeder Sekunde, in der er sie so zerbrechlich sah, so verletzt, schien es, als ob seine Welt Risse bekam.

"Er... Sirius, er will James gegen euch aufhetzten. Ich weiß nicht wie... aber er hat meine Gedanken gesehen, er hat alles gesehen. Ich weiß nicht was er tun wird... aber er wird es gegen uns verwenden um James zu verletzten und ich konnte ihn nicht hindern..."

"Aber... wie? Wie sollte er ihn denn verletzten?"

"Ich..."

Sie keuchte wieder. Ihre Nase war mittlerweile rot geworden von den ständigen Tränen und dem schluchzen. Ihre Augen waren verweint, während ihr Körper noch immer zitterte.

"Ich weiß nicht... Es tut mir leid... Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren... es tut mir so leid..."

Und unter diesen harten Tränen, schloss er sie in seine Arme umd drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich. Sein Shirt wurde ganz nass, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Er wollte nicht dass sie noch mehr weinte, er wollte ihr alles Leid wegnehmen und sie wieder glücklich sehen. So wie in alten Zeiten, so wie früher...

'Voldemort... Ich bring dich dafür um, das schwör ich dir'

Sie hatten sich später alle hingelegt. James aber konnte nicht schlafen und so wie es schien erging es Lilli und Remus nicht viel besser, denn beide hatten sich noch lange in ihren Betten herumgewälzt bis sie irgendwann sehr spät schließlich doch ruhig wurden und erschöpft in den Tiefschlaf fielen. "James?" wieder hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er stand auf und sah sich erschrocken um. Das atmen fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer, als ob sich etwas in seine Lunge bohren würde..

Das Fenster?

Er ging vorsichtig rüber und sah hinaus... nichts und niemand. Nur die leere weite Landschaft die bis zum Dorf hinreichte. Vielleicht begann er jetzt ja wirklich schon zu spinnen und zu fantasieren. Vielleicht wünschte er sich seine Eltern so hart herbei, dass er sich die Stimme seiner Mutter schon einbildete? Aber Lilli hatte die Stimme doch auch gehört...

Er drehte sich um und wollte wieder in sein Bett zurück gehen um noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen, bevor der nächste Tag anbrach.

Knacks... knacks... Es kam von draußen. Es hörte sich an als ob jemand die Treppe herauf kam. Seine Hand schellte zu seinem Zauberstab und er richtete ihn auf die Tür. Er spürte wie sein Atem schneller wurde, wie sich die Luft verdünnte und wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Sollte er Lilli und Remus wecken? Vielleicht war es auch nur Mrs. Weasley oder Mr. Weasley, die nach ihnen sehen wollten. Sie befanden sich hier schließlich in ihrem Zu Hause. Wieder das Geräusch: Knacks, knacks, knacks. Die Türklinke wurde hinabgedrückt, während er den Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkte, doch er spürte wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Aus Angst, aus Furcht, aus der Panik heraus.Wenn es nun doch jemand anderes war, wie sollte er dann kämpfen? Was für ein Fluch los lassen?Gegen wen sollte er was unternehmen?.. Wenn es...

"Mum..." sagte er entgeistert.

Maria Potter stand an der Tür des Zimmers und lächelte ihren Sohn an. Ihr Zeigefinger war vor ihren Lippen gepreßt und er hörte ein leises: Pschsch von ihr zischen. War sie es wirklich? Sein Herz schien langsamer zu werden, als ob es jeden Augenblick stehen blieb.Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit, Misstrauen und Unglaubwürdigkeit... Aber... sie sah ihr so ähnlich... sie sprach wie sie... er fühlte die vertraute Nähe. Langsam senkte er den Zaubersab und sah sie unfassbar an. Stand da wirklich seine Mutter vor ihm?

"Schnell James, dein Vater wartet auf dich."

"Aber... du..."

"James, bitte. Du mußt mir vertrauen. Marcel und Swetlana sind Verräter. Sie haben versucht deinen Vater umzubringen und sie haben Sirius und Anna entführt."

"Aber... Swetlana... ist für mich gestorben um mich zu retten."

"Sie ist nicht tot. Das war alles eine Falle um dich hier herzubringen. Schnell, James. Er wird gleich hier sein umd dich zu holen."

"Aber... du... ich dachte du bist von Voldemort entführt worden?"

"Marcel und Swetlana haben es versucht, aber Dumbledore konnte mich retten und er hat mich hier hergeschickt um dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor sie dich zu ihm bringen können. Komm schon, Junge, wir müssen JETZT gehen."

"Dann muß ich Lilli und Remus wecken und Alice ist noch..."

"James, Remus und Lilli unterliegen dem Imperius-Fluch. Sie werden dich zu Voldemort bringen, sobald du geschlafen hättest. Das gehört mit zum Plan. Lass deine Freunde hier."

"Aber."

"Er wird sie nicht töten, wenn du nicht hier bist. Er will nur dich, James. Ich will dich in Sicherheit bringen zu deinem Vater zurück."

"Das ist ein Traum, richtig? Und wenn ich aufwache, dann... dann bin ich wieder in der grausamen Realität, wo du und Dad tot seit."

"James, Junge, komm schon. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Er wird jeden Augenblick hier sein um nach dir zu suchen. Ich kann dich dann nicht mehr beschützen. Du weißt wie mächtig er ist. Er kann problemlos ein halbes duzend Leute unter den Imperius-Fluch setzten ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn sie schwach genug sind. Remus hat den Fluch damals nicht besiegen können. Vertrau mir, James."

"Aber ich..."

Er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht ganz wegstecken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht seine Mutter war, weil sie ihm all diese Dinge erzählte, die ihn noch mehr verunsicherten... auch wenn sie so aussah wie sie und sogar so sprach wie sie, aber... sie war doch tot? Sein Vater, natürlich wollte er ihn wieder sehen, aber... wenn das nun eine Falle war? Er fühlte sich hin und hergerissen, ausseinandergezogen, unsicher...

Das gabs doch nicht. Zuerst schien Swetlana ihn in eine Falle zu locken, dann rettete sie ihn und jetzt soll alles doch wieder eine Falle sein und auch noch Remus und Lilli sollen ihn zu Voldemort bringen? Wer war nun der Verräter und wem sollte er vertrauen? Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und er spürte Angst in seinem Inneren hochkriechen. Seine Hände wurden nass, da sich Schweißperlen an ihnen bildete und es wurde verdammt heiß um ihn herum.

'Merlin, was soll ich tun?'

"Ich verstehe, dass du verwirrt bist.Trotzdem, bitte ich dich: Vertrau mir, mein Sohn. Dein Vater wartet schon auf dich, damit wir dich in Sicherheit bringen können. Sobald das passiert ist, wird alles wieder gut werden. Du wirst sehen... Hab ich dich denn schon jeh enttäuscht, James? Hab ich dir jeh einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht zu vertrauen?"

Seine Mutter reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er starrte sie an, nicht wissend, wie er reagieren sollte. Er spürte, dass sie seine Mutter war und er hatte ihr und seinem Vater immer vertraut, bei jeder Situation, sein ganzes Leben lang... . Er würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und stand auf. Er blieb bei Lilli am Bett stehen und blickte zu ihr hinab. Sie war bildhübsch... und schlief wie ein Engel. Unschuldig... leise... liebevoll. Was, wenn er sie nie wieder sehen würde? Vielleicht war es aber auch das beste? So brachte er sie nicht in Gefahr. James beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

'Ich liebe dich, Lils... Egal, was passieren mag.'

Dann ging er auf seine Mutter zu die ihn in die Arme schloss und dann mit ihm zusammen weg ging.


	55. Chapter 55

Chap 55: Betrayal IV

"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte James während sie aus dem Fuchsbau hinaus gingen, die Wiese entlang auf den Wald zu. Maria Potter lächelte ihren Sohn sanft an, es war ein zartes Lächeln.

"Zu deinem Dad. Ich habe draußen einen Portschlüssel errichtet."

"Also hast du mich vorhin tatsächlich gerufen?"

"Du hast nicht reagiert."

"Ich... Ich wußte nicht ob du es wirklich bist."

"Ich verstehe..."

"Mum... wie bist du durch die Schutzzauber gekommen? Die Weasley's sagten, dass niemand fremdes herein kommen könne?"

"Arthur ist ein vollausgebildeter Zauberer, aber von Schutzzauber hat er genau so wenig Ahnung wie von Flüchen. Er ist nicht der Typ, der in den Kampf zieht, mehr derjenige, der den Frieden vorzieht."

"Du hast die Schutzzauber also... bezwungen?"

"Ich will dich in Sicherheit wissen, James. Du und dein Vater seit die letzten Überlebenden der Potters."

Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich sowohl vom Dorf als auch vom Fuchsbau immer mehr entfernten bis sie schließlich fast vollständig im Waldstück versanken. Immer mehr und fester schrie sein Herz nach Lilli, nach ihrer Nähe, ihrem Lächeln, ihrer Stimme. Es tat schon richtig weh zu wissen, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Nein, es war eine unendliche Qual, die in ihm herrschte.

"Mum... Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist."

James blieb abrupt stehen. Er spürte wie sein Herz raste und wie er am liebsten wieder zurück gegangen wäre. Die Unsicherheit war jetzt stärker als sein Glaube. Er wußte, dass das hier vor sich seine Mutter war. Er konnte es in ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie es war, aber irgendetwas hatte sich in ihr verändert. Es war ihre Art, wie sie mit ihm umging, es war ihre Nähe, die ihn merkwürdig vorkam und es war Lilli, um dessen Willen er sein Entschluss faßte umzukehren."

"Was meinst du, James-Schatz?"

"Ich denke... das ich nicht mitgehen werde... ich werde mich nicht von Lilli abwenden."

"Das verlangt doch auch niemand vor dir," sagte Maria und legte beide Hände auf seine Schulter.

"Ich will dich nur jetzt in Sicherheit bringen. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du dich von Lilli abwenden sollst. Ich will nur dass du dieses eine mal an dich denkst. Und nur an dich."

"Das tue ich... ich werde nicht ohne Lilli gehen. Ich habe ihr versprochen immer bei ihr zu bleiben."

Und obwohl er dem Blick seiner Mutter stand hielt, spürte er etwas neues in ihr, etwas schlechtes und unbekannten und es jagte ihm schlichtweg eine enorme Angst ein..

"Dann... tut es mir leid, dass es soweit kommen mußte, James."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit auf ihn. Er hatte nur einen Augenblick gezögert, einen Augenblick, in dem sein Herz wie verrückt hämmerte und in der er den Schock erst mal verarbeiten mußte. Seine eigene Mutter, hatte ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben und war bereit ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten, aus purer Absicht.

"IMPERIO."

James wich dem Fluch aus und schaffte es gerade noch sich hinter einen Baum zu verstecken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und umklammerte ihn fest. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war ein unglaublicher Alptraum! Das MUSSTE EINFACH ein Alptraum sein!

"Du bist nicht meine Mutter..." schrie er in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht zu ihm herkommen möge.

'Zögere es hinaus. Vielleicht waren Lilli und Remus doch schon aufgewacht... Vielleicht hatten sie bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war. Er hoffte dass jeden Augenblick irgendjemand hier auftauchte um ihm zu helfen... Zu helfen, aber wobei? Er wußte nicht wer hier was tat. Wer ihn beschützten wollte und er ihm Schaden zufügen würde. Er wußte nicht mal, was ER hier eigentlich tat?

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun, James... Ich will dich nur in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn's sein muss auch gegen deinen Willen."

"Gegen meinen Willen?" schrie er hervor. Seine Stimme zitterte, sein Puls raste. Er würde keinen Fluch gegen sie los lassen, er würde seine eigene Mutter damit angreifen... Das konnte er einfach nicht. Sie hatte ihn immer beschützt, geleitet, geliebt. Wieso tat sie das jetzt? Sie wollte einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf ihn anwenden, sie wollte ihn zu etwas ZWINGEN. Sie hatte ihn früher nie unter Druck gesetzt. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

'Merlin, lass es nur ein Traum sein, bitte, lass es nur ein Traum sein.'

Er hörte ein vertrautes Geräusch. Ein Plopp. Er wußte nicht ob es gut oder schlecht war. Sein Hand schloss sich fester um den Zauberstab, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Die Wahrheit... das konnte nicht die Wahrheit sein. Es mußte eine Erklärung dafür geben. Er war im Begriff hinter dem Baum hervorzukommen als hinter ihm jemand disapparierte und direkt vor ihm wieder auf kam.

"Dad..." sagte er unfassbar.

Michael Potter stand vor ihm da, in seinem Zaubererumhang und quicklebendig. Hatten Swetlana und Marcel nicht gemeint, dass es ihm nicht gut ging? Hatte er sich wirklich so schnell wieder erholt? James stellte entsetzt fest, dass auch sein Vater den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhob. Seine Mutter tauchte direkt neben ihm auf und auch ihr Zauberstab war noch immer auf ihn fixiert. Unweigerlich hörte er auf zu atmen, sein Herz schien mit einem mal stehen geblieben zu sein und er war zu keinem weiteren Satz mehr fähig. Seine Eltern... die Menschen, denen er mehr als jedem anderen vertraut hatte, die er über alles liebte und die ihn mit all ihrer Liebe groß gezogen hatten... erhoben so eben ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe gegen ihn.

"Du hättest deiner Mutter folgen sollen, James..."

"NEIN."

Lilli wachte mit einem lauten Schrei in ihrem Bett auf. Sie atmete hastig und wußte zuerst gar nicht mehr was passiert war. Doch die Erinnerung kehrte langsam zurück. James... seine Mutter... sein Vater... sie richteten ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe gegen ihren Sohn. Sie drehte sich nach rechts um sicher zu gehen, dass James noch da war... Er war weg.

"Remus, Remus, REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS," schrie Lilli und rüttelte ihn unsanft wach. Er wachte total erschrocken auf und saß nun kerzengerade auf seinem Bett.

"Was, was? Lils? Was ist?"

"James ist weg."

"Wie er ist weg?"

"Ich hatte einen Traum, Remus... Nein, ich weiß gar nicht ob es ein Traum war... Remus, James eigene Eltern haben ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn erhoben... Er ist in Gefahr."

"James Eltern? Lils, James... hat doch gesagt, dass sie womöglich tot sind. Wenn du hier also nicht von Zombie's sprichst, dann..."

"Remus, siehst du denn nicht dass er nicht hier ist. Er ist weg. Das war wahrscheinlich kein Traum."

"Ich seh im Haus nach..."

Er war promt aufgestanden, hatte sich ein Shirt übergestülpt und rannte Barfuß durch die gesamte Hütte. Nichts. Sofort rannte Remus zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und klopfte wie ein Irrer mit Lilli an ihrer Türe. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Mr. Weasley die Tür geöffnet und die beiden zuerst verwirrt und böse und schließlich besorgt angesehen.

"Lilli, Remus, was ist denn?"

"James ist weg, Mr. Weasley," sagte Lilli eilig und voller Panik in der zittrigen Stimme.

"Wie er ist weg?"

"Er ist nicht mehr im Zimmer und... und ich hatte einen Traum. Ich hab ihn gesehen, Mr. Weasley. Er ist irgendwo im Wald. Seine Eltern... haben den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Er ist in Gefahr, bitte. Sie müssen ihm helfen.Bitte."

"Arthur," hörten sie Mrs. Weasley hysterisch rufen.

"Die Schutzzauber sind aufgehoben worden."

"Was? Aber wie?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich kanns fühlen. Sie sind allesamt aufgehoben worden."

"Molly, benachrichtige Dumbledore. Ich geh ihn suchen. Wenn das wirklich Maria und Michael waren... Gütiger Merlin, dann bedeutet das nichts gutes."

"Warum...?" rief Lilli und ging Mr. Weasley hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Remus, der genau so neugierig war. Mr. Weasley zog seine Schuhe und sein Umhang an und so taten es ihm die beiden nach.

"Mr. Weasley, warum hat jeder ein solch großes Geheimnis um James Eltern gemacht? Sie sind nicht tot?"

"Was macht ihr da überhaupt?" fragte er als er an der Tür angelangt war.

"Na, was wohl," sagte Remus ohne zu zögern. "Wir kommen natürlich mit."

"Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Aber James ist in Gefahr."

"Und er ist noch mehr in Gefahr, wenn ihr mitkommts."

"Sie können ihn nicht alleine retten, wenn seine Eltern beide da sind. Wenn wir noch länger zögern könnte es zu spät sein. Bitte, Mr. Weasley."

Und er zögerte trotzdem noch eine Sekunde, vielleicht war diese Sekunde der schwere Fehler, der es letztenendes dazu trieb.

"Na gut..." sagte er schließlich und öffnete die Tür.

"Aber wenn's zu gefährlich wird, wenn ihr beide in Gefahr geratet, dann appariert hier her zurück. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

Das atmen fiel ihm schwer, sein Herz schien längst gestorben zu sein, seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt zitterte wie verrückt. Er war wütend, enttäuscht, einsam, kaputt, traurig, verwirrt und noch vieles mehr. All diese Gefühle strömten durch ihn hindurch als sein eigener Vater seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben hatte.

"Zwinge mich nicht die unverzeihlichen Flüche auf dich zu hetzten,Junge. Ich will nur dass es dir gut geht."

"Du willst nur dass es mir gut geht?" fragte er mit einer bitteren Stimme. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um den eigenen Zauberstab wieder, sein Blick, fest auf seinen Vater gerichtet. Dieser Mann hatte ihn 17 Jahre lang geführt und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Michael Potter hatte seinen Sohn nie zu etwas gezwungen. Er hatte ihm immer alle Freiheiten gelassen, die er brauchte um zu wachsen und stark zu sein und im Gegenzug hatte James akzeptiert und es hingenommen, dass seine Eltern fast nie bei ihm waren. Er liebte sie auch so... er hatte nicht begriffen, dass etwas passiert sein mußte, das sie anders waren als früher. Seit diesem Jahr... verschweigten sie ihm etwas und langsam verstand er auch was. Seine Mutter wollte ihn nicht zu Dumbledore bringen... sondern zu Voldemort.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass ihr euch von ihm auf seine Seite habt ziehen lassen..." brüllte er mit fester Stimme und ließ damit all seine Wut und seinen Zorn freien Lauf. Sie hatten ihn verraten... obwohl er ihnen die ganze Zeit über vertraut hatte.

"Ausgerechnet ihr beide... Swetlana wußte es, stimmts?"

Er sah seine Mutter enttäuscht an. Die Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt und waren bereit zu fließen, wenn James sie nicht mit aller Gewalt zurückgehalten hatte. Das war nicht die Zeit und nicht der Ort Schwäche zu zeigen.

"Ich hab euch an dem Abend gehört... Sie wollte es mir sagen, aber du hast es ihr verboten... Ausgerechnet meine eigenen Eltern haben mich verraten... Ich habe euch vertraut... und ihr... "

"Wir verraten dich nicht, James," sagte Michael Potter und senkte seinen Zauberstab, den Blick nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf seine Mutter.

"Wir wollen dir helfen, dein wahres Ich zu zeigen."

"Mein wahres Ich?" fragte er unglaubig und versuchte krampfhaft mit ihm Blickkontakt zu bekommen, aber sein Vater ließ es nicht zu, er sah weiter Maria an.

"Dein wahres Ich, mein Junge. Voldemort wird dein Meister sein und du sein Schüler... du wirst deine Macht unter ihm stellen und ihm helfen. So wie es dir bestimmt ist..."

"Bestimmt ist? Ich... Moment..."

Er hatte es zugelassen, nein, er hatte es nicht zugelassen, sondern er konnte die Träne nicht aufhalten, die über seine Wange kullerte. Ohne zu zögern wischte er sie weg und sah auch seine Mutter an, die ihren Zauberstab gleichfalls, wie sein Vater, von ihm weggenommen hatte und auch ihr Blick ruhte nicht auf ihn, sondern auf James Vater.

"Großvater Harold... Er hat sich mit dir verstritten... weil er kein Todesser mehr sein wollte. Weil er von Voldemort los kommen wollte. Aber du nicht... stimmts?"

Michael Potter lächelte sanft. Nichts herzliches war mehr in diesen Augen, nichts gutes, nichts was James noch an seinen Vater erinnert hätte. Als ob hier ein fremder Mann stehen würde, der die Hülle seines Vaters für sich einnahm.

"Es wird Zeit zu gehen, mein Sohn. Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich."

Doch James hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

"Impedimenta," schrie er aus wütender Kraft heraus während er vom Baum weg zur Seite sprang. Der Fluch traf Michael Potter direkt in die Brust und schleuderte ihn in die Büsche hinein. James richtete sich wieder auf und fixierte mit seinem Zauberstab seine Mutter.

"Stupor."

"Protego."

Der Fluch prallte an ihr ab.

"Paihorve Veni..."

James rollte rechtzeitig zur Seite, so dass der Fluch den Baum traf und ihn spaltete.

"Pertificus Totalus," versuchte es James aufs neue, aber er traf seine Mutter einfach nicht. Sie rief immer rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber herauf, der den Fluch abprallen ließ und er hatte kaum Zeit zum reagieren, da sie genau so schnell einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn los ließ.

"Non Vade," hörte er sie schreien als er versuchte sich hinter einem Baumstamm zu verstecken. Doch der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht auf dem Rücken und er stürzte zu Boden. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, der ihn betäubte und langsam lähmte. Er versuchte sich mit seinen Händen aufzustützen, doch die Kraft verließ ihn. Was war das für ein Zauber?

"Paihorve Veni," hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. Nichts passierte. Es war dieser Fluch, den Karkaroff ihnen gelehrt hatte. Der Fluch, der bei Befehlsverweigerung oder bei einer Lüge mit höllischen Schmerzen bestraft wurde. Er wußte nicht was es war und notfalls würde er es auch darauf ankommen lassen. Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter an seiner Wange entlang fahren, wie sie ihn zärtlich streichelte... sie hatte das früher oft getan als er noch ein kleines Kind war... Wenn es ihm schlecht ging, um ihn dann zu trösten.

Nun konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und wieder kullerte ein Tropfen über seine Wange auf den Boden. Wie konnten sie ihm so etwas antun? Wie konnten sie ihn auf eine solche Art verraten? Er hatte das Gefühl als ob ihn jemand sein Herz rausgerissen hätte und es blieb nichts als ein großes leeres Loch zurück, das man mit Schmerzen und Einsamkeit füllte.

"Es wird dir bald besser gehen, James. Das versprech ich dir," sagte Michael und nahm den Lähmzauber von ihm.

"Steh auf, mein Sohn."

Und James tat wie ihm geheißen. Er verstand das nicht. Er wollte nicht aufstehen... aber sein Körper tat das was man ihm sagte. Der Fluch... er wirkte also doch. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ganz gleich wie sehr sein Verstand sich auch dagegen wehrte, ganz gleich wie stark er sich auch anstrengte um nicht zu gehen... Er ging als sein Vater ihm den Befehl dazu erteilte. James folgte ihm willenlos in die Dunkelheit hinein...


	56. Chapter 56

Chap 56:Fight against the Dementors

**_Die dunklen Korridore des Zaubereiministeriums. Sie waren so gut wie gar nicht mehr beleuchtet. Alle Zauberer und Hexen hatten ihren Feierabend angetreten, allein der Mond warf einige helle Strahlen in die Büro's hinein. Die Dementoren glitten über dem Boden zielsicher auf ihr Opfer zu. Dolohow schritt hinter ihnen her, immer wieder schlug er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Handfläche seiner rechten Hand. Er freute sich auf das was er gleich sehen würde... Beim nächsten Gang lief Anna so schnell sie konnte hindurch. Ihre Seite tat ihr vom rennen weh, das atmen fiel ihr schwer und sie spürte wie ihre Kraft nach ließ und doch mußte sie rennen. Es waren zuviele Dementoren. Sie würde es niemals gegen sie schaffen. Niemals. Sie bog in die Ecke ein und sah sich suchend um. Sie befand sich jetzt in einem Büro und es ging nicht weiter... sie saß eindeutig in der Falle. Es war vorbei. Sie wollte den Rückweg antreten und einen anderen Ausweg suchen, doch es war zu spät. Die Schatten der Dementoren näherten sich ihr mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr... und dann standen sie vor ihr... noch 5 Meter... und sie kamen weiter näher, mit jeder Sekunde die sie aus Angst zögerte. _**

"_**Expecto Patronum," schrie sie aus voller Kraft heraus und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die dunklen Wesen... ein helles Licht erschien und nahm die Form eines weißes Pferdes an. Die Dementoren wichen tatsächlich davor zurück... und Anna hatte für diese eine Sekunde geglaubt sich in Sicherheit gewogen zu haben. Für einen Moment schien das Glück auf ihrer Seite zu sein und ihre Kraft wirkte stark genug.**_

"_**Expelliarmus," hörte sie Dolohow's Stimme und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihr aus der Hand. Der Patronus verpuffte und nun stand sie unbewaffnet und wehrlos da. Mit einem mal weichten die Hoffnungsvollen Augen einem panischen Blick.**_

"_**Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Schöne Grüße von deiner Mutter. Lieber eine Seelenlose Hülle als Tochter als eine Muggelliebende Verräterin." **_

_**Dolohow grinste sadistisch als er die Dementoren vielsagend ansah... Sie kamen jetzt näher und näher... und Anna sank auf den Boden. All ihre schlimmen Erinnerungen kamen wieder in ihre Gedanken zurück. Remus als Werwolf, der sie töten wollte, ihre Mutter, die sie verraten hatte und die sie töten wollte, der Tot von James Großeltern, die Angst um ihre Freunde... Voldemort, der in ihre Gedanken eindrang um sich Informationen zu beschaffen... Sirius, der mitansehen mußte, wie sie starb... Sirius, den sie den Ring zurückgegeben hatte. **_

_**Sirius, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Sie würde jetzt sterben und er würde nie erfahren, wie Leid ihr das ganze getan hatte. Er würde nie erfahren, dass sie ihn doch heiraten wollte und das sie ihn über alles geliebt hatte, dass sie sich selbst für ihre Kurzschlußreaktionen haßte. **_

"_**Sirius... ich liebe dich..." sagte sie leise, bevor sie den ekelhaften Mundgeruch der Dementoren wahr nahm und nur einen Augenblick später zog eine Gänsehaut durch sie hindurch, als sie die eisigen dürren Finger auf ihrer Haut spürrte.**_

_**Sirius saß vor sich hindösend auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte die Decke an. James und Lilli saßen direkt daneben und überlegten sich einen Namen für das Baby. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihren Freund absichtlich ignorierten, mehr hatten sie den Versuch ihn zu trösten aufgegeben, nachdem er stunden vor sich hingrummelte und sie nicht wirklich wahr nahm. **_

_**Nach einer Weile zog er den Ring heraus und starrte seine Gravur an: **_

_**'Ich bin, war und werde immer dein sein'.**_

_**Er hatte sich soviel Mühe mit dem Ring gegeben und sie hatte ihn einfach so wieder zurückgegeben, wegen eines lächerlichen Missverständnisses. Es war nur ein Missverständnis. Natürlich vertraute er ihr. Er liebte Anna, aus vollem Herzen... Das hatte er damals zum ersten mal erkannt, als sie in der Zelle in seinen Armen lag und so bitter weinte. Er wollte nichts anderes, als sie wieder lachen sehen, und jede einzelne Träne, die damals über ihre Wange gerollt war, hatte ihm einen Messerstich ins Herz versetzt. Er hatte noch nie ein solches Gefühl gehabt. Bei keiner Frau vorher und nach ihr... Ein Gefühl, das ihn fast um den Verstand brachte, wenn er es fühlte. Er konnte nicht ohne sie... und oft auch nicht mit ihr... Irgendwo war das lächerlich? Wie konnte man so miteinander leben, wie sie es bisher taten?**_

"_**Du solltest dich bei ihr melden, Padfoot," sagte James, der bemerkt hatte, wie nachdenklich sein bester Freund den Ring vor sich anstarrte. Lilli blickte erst jetzt zu ihm rüber und bemerkte seinen abwesenden und besorgten Blick. **_

"_**Um wieder von ihr angeschnautzt zu werden? Nein, danke." **_

"_**Nun komm aber," warf sie ein. **_

"_**Wegen so nem kleinen Streit wollt ihr doch wohl nicht wirklich eure Verlobung auflösen? Ich weiß, dass Anna das nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Du weißt doch wie temperamentvoll sie in diesen Dingen sein kann, wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Meld dich bei ihr, Padfoot." **_

_**Sirius sah nun Lilli an, die gleichfalls zuversichtlich mit dem Kopf nickte. **_

"_**Meld dich, Sirius. Sie wird sich freuen... Sie hat doch sowieso gleich Feierabend. Sie wird sich freuen, wenn du sie abholst." **_

"_**Sicher, das kenn ich auch von ihr, dass sie nach einem Streit nachgibt," murmelte er sauer mit einer heftigen Spur Sarkasmus. Seine beiden Freunde schüttelten nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Wie konnten zwei, die sich so stark lieben gelernt hatten, auf einmal wieder so sturr sein? Sie benahmen sich ja beide wie zwei Kindergartenbabys, die sich um einen Lolli stritten. **_

"_**Dann gehen wir halt alle zusammen hin," schlug Lilli vor und griff nach ihrem Umhang. **_

"_**Wie?" fragte James verwirrt. **_

"_**Mausi-Poh, wir haben genau so Scheiße gebaut. Ich glaub, dass sie auf uns bestimmt auch noch sauer ist. Eine Entschuldigung ist das mindeste was wir tun sollten nach all dem was wir schon als Freunde durchgestanden haben." **_

"_**Na gut, aber ich hoffe für dich das Fudge mich nicht entdeckt. Für ihn bin ich doch noch immer krank. Sirius?" **_

"_**Mausi-Poh?" gluckste Sirius und bevor einer von beiden ihm etwas sagen konnte, brach er in brüllendes Gelächter aus und krümmte sich vor lauter Lachen. **_

"_**Komm schon, Alter. Ich will nicht wissen, wie Anna dich nennt, wenn wir mal nicht lauschen." **_

_**Und damit zog er seinen Freund auf die Beine und mit zum Kamin rüber.**_

Das Zaubereiministerium. 

_**Sie stiegen aus den vergoldeten Kaminen heraus und sahen sich suchend um. Es war merkwürdig leer.Gut, es war zwar spät, doch normalerweise tummelten sich immer irgendwie noch Zauberer oder Hexen hier herum. Sei es Angestellte oder Gäste, die noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Sie gingen auf die goldenen Torbögen zu um zu den Aufzügen zu gelangen. Der Wächter, der normalere dran saß um die Gäste zu kontrollieren, war weg. Sie gingen auf die Aufzüge zu. Anna arbeitete im 2. Stock, beim Verwaltungsdienst des Zaubergamot. **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

"_**Padfoot?" **_

"_**Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei." **_

"_**Ich auch nicht." **_

_**Alle beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie Griffbereit. Lilli tat es ihnen gleich, jedoch verstand sie den Grund nicht. **_

"_**Was meint ihr damit?" **_

"_**Normalerweise befinden sich selbst um diese Uhrzeit noch einige Leute im Zaubereiministerium. Wenn dem nicht so ist, steht meistens eine Überführung von einem Gefangenen nach Azkaban bevor. Du weißt das das Gefängnis von Dementoren bewacht wird?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Sie holen sich die Gefangenen selber. Keiner will die Anwesenheit der Dementoren spüren, also verschwinden die meisten schon, bevor sie überhaupt auftauchen..." **_

_**Sie kamen am zweiten Stockwerk an und stiegen aus. Es brannten keine Lichter... und die gesamten Büro's lagen im Dunkeln. Nur ab und zu warf der künstlich erzeugte Mond etwas Licht in die muffigen Büro's rein. **_

"_**Anna's Büro befindet sich dort drüben," sagte Sirius und ging ihnen vorraus. **_

"_**Anna?" riefen sie als sie in die Nähe kamen. Die Tür stand merkwürdigerweise offen und auf den ersten Blick befand sich niemand drinn. Alles war leer... leer bis auf... **_

"_**Shaklebolt," rief James erschrocken und rannte zu dem Mann hin, der sich hinter dem Schreibtisch vor Schmerzen krümmte. **_

"_**Kinsgley," sagte Lilli besorgt und zog ihn mit James wieder vom Boden auf. **_

"_**Kingsley, was ist passiert?" **_

"_**Passiert?" fragte dieser und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er sah alle drei verwundert an, dann riss er schlagartig die Augen auf, als ob er sie eben erst erkannt hätte. **_

"_**Anna... Dolohow..." **_

"_**Dolohow? Anna? Was-nein, WO ist sie?" **_

"_**Dolohow, er ist hinter ihr her. Wir sollten ihn den Dementoren aus Azkaban übergeben, aber sie haben uns angegriffen. Anna hat sie rausgelockt und sie sind hinter ihr her... Schnell, sie ist erst eben weggerannt." **_

"_**Scheiße," fluchte Sirius auf und rannte hinaus. **_

"_**Padfoot, warte," rief ihm James hinterher, doch sein Freund war längst weitergerannt. **_

"_**Lilli, pass auf Shaklebolt auf." **_

"_**James..." rief sie ihm noch zu, doch er hatte keinen Augenblick länger gezögert, seinem Freund nachzulaufen. Lilli sah Shakelbolt prüfend an und dieser nickte. **_

"_**Geh, ich packs schon." **_

"_**Okay..." **_

_**Sie rannte gleichfalls in den Flur hinaus und konnte noch sehen wie James hinter eine Ecke einbog. Sie wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, zumal es hier um ihre beste Freundinn ging. Lilli gehörte nie zu den passiven Hexen und so nahm sie ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte ihnen nach.**_

"_**Anna," schrie Sirius regelrecht durch die Gänge durch, in der Hoffnung etwas von ihr zu hören. Ihr durfte einfach nichts passiert sein. Er würde sich das niemals verzeihen, wenn Dolohow ihr etwas antun konnte. **_

_**'Merlin, lass ihr nichts passiert sein... Ich kann nicht ohne sie...' **_

"_**Anna..." schrie er aufs neue. Nichts. Er rannte weiter durch die Büro's hindurch. Sie konnte doch nicht so weit weggerannt sein. Hatte Shaklebolt nicht gesagt, dass sie erst eben weggerannt war? **_

"_**Anna..." **_

_**Er sah am Ende des Ganges Lichter aufleuchten und hörte wildes Krachen. Sie mußte dort sein.**_

"_**Padfoot," hörte er James rufen, doch statt auf ihn zu warten, lief er nur noch schneller und rannte auf das Licht zu. Ganz gleich was er sehen mochte, ganz gleich was passieren würde, er würde kämpfen. Anna mußte noch leben, sonst gäbe es diesen Krach nicht und er würde sie nicht sterben lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie zusammen so weit gekommen waren. Er bog um die Ecke und erstarrte. Die Dementoren hatten sie eingekreist und kamen ihr nah, gefährlich nah. Einer von ihnen hielt bereits seine ekelhaften dürren Finger an ihren Wangen und zog sie zu sich. Dolohow stand in der Ecke und sah dem Treiben mit einem perversen Grinsen zu, wofür Sirius ihm am liebsten sonst was rübergeflucht hätte, aber vorderst galt seine Sorge Anna, die kurz davor war, den Kuss des Dementors zu bekommen. **_

"_**Lass die Finger von meiner Verlobten, du Stinkbombe. Ich bin der einzige, der sie küssen darf. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" schrie Sirius laut und deutlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen die Dementoren. Ein riesiger hellleuchtender Drache stieg aus der Spitze des Stabes empor und schwang seine Flügel. Etwas mächtiges ging von diesem Giganten aus, als er auf die Dementoren zuflog und einen nach dem anderen von der Hexe wegtrieb. Kraftvoll stieß er mit seinen Flügeln neue Windwellen von sich und hatte sich schützend vor Anna hingestellt. **_

_**Die Dementoren wichen zurück, als ob sie Angst vor dem Drachen hätten. Schritt für Schritt glitten sie weg... **_

_**Dolohow schnaubte auf als er sah wie sie hinaus glitten und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Anna um sein Werk zu vollenden. **_

"_**Expelliarmus." **_

_**James war aufgetaucht und hatte Dolohow entwaffnet, während Sirius zu Anna hinrannte und sie in die Arme schloss. Er hatte sie so fest er nur konnte an sich gedrückt und obwohl es sich anfühlte als ob sein Herz aus ihm heraussprang, weil es immer härter hämmerte, schien es gleichzeitig erleichtert und überglücklich zu sein. James hatte Dolohow mit seinem Zauberstab in Schacht gehalten, während Sirius Anna wieder mit sich auf die Beine zog und sie dabei sanft festgehalten hatte. **_

"_**Anna, bist du okay?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Sie nickte vorsichtig, sah jedoch ziemlich blass und geschockt aus und noch bevor jemand weiteres ein Wort sagen konnte ertönte ein weiterer Schrei, die Stimme kam ihnen verdammt bekannt vor. **_

"_**Lilli," rief James unglaubig und rannte ohne zu zögern hinaus auf den Gang. Die Dementoren hatten nun SIE eingekreist und er sah sie mit allen vieren auf den Boden kniend keuchen. Der Zauberstab lag nutzlos daneben. **_

"_**Expecto Patronum..." rief James und erzeugte in der gleichen hellen Gestalt einen brüllenden Tiger, der auf die Dementoren zusprang. Einige wandten sich ihm zu und glitten her, andere blieben weiterhin bei Lilli und nährten sich weiter von ihren glücklichen Gedanken. Er hörte sie panisch nach ihm rufen.**_

"_**James... Nein... Nicht..." **_

"_**Lilli..." rief er besorgt, während sein Patronus weiter die Dementoren von ihm fern hielt. **_

"_**Kämpf dagegen an. Lilli... Das ist nicht real..." **_

_**Plötzlich bemerkte er dass sie versuchten auch ihm glückliche Gedanken auszusagen. Sein Patronus wurde schwächer, er spürte wie er langsam verschwand. Es waren einfach zuviele von ihnen... James sank auf die Knie und obwohl er seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand umklammerte, konnte er sie nicht daran hindern in ihn einzudringen. Aus einem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er Dolohow sehen, der aus der Tür gerannt kam und Flüche ins Zimmer zurückschoss, wo sich Sirius und Anna befanden.**_

"_**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES." **_

_**Er konnte die Stimme seiner Mutter ganz klar hören, wie sie nach ihm schrie. Ihr Letzer Schrei kurz vor ihrem Tot, der ewig in seinen Gedanken rum schwirrte. Es war voller Schmerzen und löste in ihm eine unsagbare Qual aus. **_

"_**NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN," schrie er so laut er konnte und versuchte die Dementoren zu vertreiben. Doch sie würden nicht zu den schlimmsten Kreaturen zählen, wenn sie sich einfach von einem Schrei von ihrem Opfer abhalten lassen würden. **_

_**Lilli brach bewußtlos zusammen und blieb flach atmend liegen. James schien fast das Herz stehen zu bleiben als er sie so wehrlos da liegen sah, wie die Dementoren auf sie zuglitten und ihre dürren Finger hinter ihrem Umhang hervor zogen um sie an ihre Wange zu setzten. Sie würden sie jeden Augenblick küssen, jeden Moment würden sie sie töten. **_

"_**Expecto-" **_

_**Er versuchte es aufs neue und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie drauf. Ein glücklicher Gedanke, ein glücklicher Gedanke: Lilli und sein Kind. Sie war schwanger, sie werden eine Familie gründen... Er wird Vater werden... **_

"_**Expecto... Expecto..." **_

_**Aber... die Kraft fehlte. **_

"_**James, Junge, hör mir zu..." **_

_**Vater... **_

"_**JAAAAAAAAAMES."**_

_**Sein Vater hatte genau so laut nach ihm gerufen, wie seine Mutter und auch seine Stimme löste in ihm eine unsägliche Qual, ein grausamer Schmerz aus. Er konnte nicht, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er war so... **_

"_**Expecto Patronum!" brüllten Sirius und Anna's Stimmen gleichzeitig. Der mächtige Drache und das starke Pferd entstiegen ihrem Zauberstäben und rannten auf die Dementoren zu, die eindeutig vor ihnen zurückwichen. Einer nach dem anderen der dunklen Gestalten schwebte schnell davon, durch die Gänge auf den nächsten Ausgang zu, als ob mit einem Mal der Teufel hinter ihnen her wäre. Erst als die Dementoren alle weg waren, verschwanden die beiden Wesen und alles um sie herum hüllte sich wieder in dumpfes Licht. James rannte zu Lilli hin und zog sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme. **_

"_**Lilli... Lilli..." sagte er sanft um sie zu wecken. **_

_**Langsam glitten die Lider nach oben und ließen den Blick frei auf die leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie lächelte als sie sein erleichtertes Gesicht erkannte. James drückte sie fest an sich und sah wie sich Sirius und Anna zu ihnen hinab knieten. **_

"_**Alles okay bei euch beiden?" fragte er besorgt. **_

_**James nickte seinem Freund vorsichtig zu, während er sanft Lilli's Rücken streichelte um sie zu beruhigen, obgleich er selbst noch immer heftig zitterte und Panik hatte. **_

"_**Die waren ziemlich aggressiv," bemerkte Sirius angespannt. **_

"_**Die waren nicht aus Azkaban... Die gehörten garantiert zu Voldemort..." **_

"_**Dolohow ist geflohen," sagte James grimmig. **_

"_**Ja, das ist Pech," meinte Anna und legte mutmachend ihre Hand auf Lilli's Schulter. **_

"_**Alles okay mit dir, Lils? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus." **_

"_**Ich... weiß nicht... ich fühl mich... irgendwie... nicht... gu...t..." **_

_**Und bevor jemand etwas tun oder sagen konnte hatte sie sich auf James übergeben... Anna und Sirius sahen belustigt weg, damit James ihr Grinsen nicht sehen konnten. Lilli sah ihren Mann peinlich berührt an und während sie feuerrot anlief. **_

"_**Entschuldigung, Mausi-Poh..." **_

"_**Kein Problem," meinte dieser schließlich, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände. **_

"_**Hey, alles okay bei euch?" **_

_**Kingsley kam angerannt und hatte sich zu ihnen hinabgekniet. **_

"_**Ähm... ja," sagte Anna langsam. "Aber Dolohow konnte fliehen." **_

"_**Naja, kann man nichts machen.. Lilli?" fragte er besorgt und sah stirnrunzelnd die Kotze auf James Umhang an. **_

"_**Gehts dir gut?" **_

"_**Ihr ist etwas übel.Wir bringen sie besser nach Hause." **_

"_**Okay, ich werd den Schlamassel hier aufräumen und Fudge morgen Bericht erstatten." **_

"_**Danke, Kingsley," sagte Anna und lächelte ihn dankbar an. James fiel sofort auf wie eifersüchtig Sirius Gesicht wurde als Anna ihn auch noch umarmte zum Abschied. Er hätte sogar schwören können, dass sein bester Freund den armen Auroren wie nen Tiger angefallen hätte, wenn seine Freundinn nicht dabei stehen würde. **_

Zurück auf WingCastle stiegen sie alle aus dem Kamin heraus. 

"_**Ich bring Lilli erst mal ins Bett," sagte James und ging mit ihr in seinen Armen die Treppen hoch. obwohl sie jetzt alleine waren, brachte keiner von beiden ein Wort heraus. Anna ging auf die Couch zu und setzte sich dort hinauf um der peinlichen Stille zu entgehen. Sirius blieb eine Weile lang stehen, dann ging er auch rüber und setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch. Es vergingen Minuten, in denen sie sich immer mal wieder schüchterne Blicke zuwarfen... Dann, genau gleichzeitig, setzten beide zur Entschuldigung an. **_

"_**Sirius." **_

"_**Anna." **_

"_**Sag du..." **_

"_**Nein, sag du..." **_

"_**Ist nicht so wichtig." **_

"_**Meins auch nicht." **_

"_**Sag du..." **_

"_**Nein, sag du.. Lady's First, oder?" **_

_**Anna lächelte leicht, spürte aber genau wie Angst sich in ihrem Inneren breit machte. Was wenn er ihre Entschuldigung nicht akzeptierte? Was wenn er sie für das was sie getan hatte, jetzt haßt? Warum mußte sie immer so ausflippen und ohne zu überlegen handeln... Sie haßte es sich zu entschuldigen.**_

"_**Also... gut... Es... Es tut mir leid, Sirius... Ich wollte das nicht. Ich war ein totaler Idiot und ich wollte die Verlobung nicht auflösen. Ich liebe dich und hab mir den ganzen Tag totale Vorwürfe gemacht, wie ich nur so ein Trottel sein kann. Denn... weißt du, dass wir zusammen gekommen sind, ist das beste was mir jeh passieren konnte. Seit dem wir zusammen sind, bin ich wirklich glücklich... und das aufzugeben wäre wirklich lebensmüde und das schlimmste was ich tun könnte... Willst du mich denn noch zurück haben?" **_

"_**Ob ich dich noch will? Natürlich will ich dich!" lachte Sirius laut auf und ehe er sich versah, war Anna von der anderen Seite der Couch zu ihm hergesprungen und hatte sich auf ihn raufgelegt. Er lag nun unter ihr und sie sah tief in diese geheimisvollen schwarzen Augen, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Sie sah sein Lächeln, das einem Sonnenschein glich und sie spürte seine Nähe, die ihr soviel Geborgenheit gab. **_

"_**Willst du IHN denn noch?" fragte er und reichte ihr den Ring hin. Sie hatte ihn genommen und an iren Ringfinger gestriffen. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren so herrlich weich, seine Berührungen so leidenschaftlich und intensiv. Sie hatte es vermisst, hatte ihn vermisst und in dieser Minute wußte sie mit entgültiger Sicherheit, wieviel er ihr doch bedeutete und wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Pups." **_

_**Er strahlte bevor seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Hals wanderte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihm hinabgezogen wurde, wo sich ihre Lippen aufs neue berührten und in einen tiefen Kuss vereinten. wurden. **_

"_**Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." **_

_**Beide rissen sich voneinander los, als sie das brüllende Lachen oben wahr nahmen.**_

"_**Ey, Pschhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **_

_**Sirius und Anna verzogen beide ihre rechte Augenbraue als sie verstanden, dass James gerade laut brüllend gelacht hatte und er und Lilli sie offenbar die ganze Zeit über belauscht hatten. Sie beugten sich von der Couch auf und sahen James, der sich halb hinter der Wand, halb sichtbar oben auf der Treppe vor Lachen krümmte. **_

"_**Na, warte," rief Sirius und stieß Anna sanft von sich runter. **_

"_**Wir machen gleich weiter," versprach er mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor er aufstand und die Treppen hinauf lief. **_

"_**Pups..." hörte sie James laut lachend und dann: "Argh... Aihaaaaaa..." **_

_**Lilli kam zu ihr herunter und setzte sich neben ihre Freundinn auf die Couch. Nachdem Anna sie fragend ansah, winkte diese nur ab. **_

"_**Männer halt... Die streiten sich gerade darüber, wer den albereren Cosenamen hat, als ob es nicht wichtigere Dinge gäbe." **_

_**Anna lachte amüsiert auf. **_

"_**Wie nennst du James denn?" **_

"_**Jedenfalls nicht Pups," grinste sie ihre beste Freundinn süffisant an. **_

_**Die beiden Männer kamen wenig später herunter und setzten sich zu ihrem jeweiligen Partner dazu.**_

"_**Na, wer hat gewonnen?" fragte Anna als Sirius seinen Arm um ihre Schulter schlang und sie zu sich herzog. Beide Männer grinsten in sich hinein und schwiegen und da das stillschweigende Spielchen zu albern war, gähnte sie schließlich müde auf. **_

"_**Leut, ich bin total fertig. Ich geh dann mal nach Hause." **_

_**Sie wollte gerade aufstehen als Sirius sie wieder zu sich runter zog und James ihr etwas anderes vorschlug. **_

"_**Schlaf doch heut Abend hier. Platz ist genug und wir könnten noch ein wenig Smalltalk halten. Ich glaub, es gibt vieles, was ich noch nicht weiss aber wissen sollte, he?" **_

_**Anna verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn verständnislos an. **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Na... Pups." **_

"_**Hat Sirius zufällig mal seine Gase nicht zurück halten können, oder woher entstand der Name?" **_

_**James grinste sie an, aber Anna fand das so überhaupt nicht komisch. **_

"_**Wieso denkt ihr Kerle eigentlich immer an das lächerlichste und bescheuertste von allen wenn ihr ein Wort hört?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung, weil wir Kerle sind?" fragte James mal ganz dümmlich. **_

"_**Also, verratet ihr es uns jetzt, woher der Spitzname kommt?" **_

"_**Nein," sagte sie entschieden und guckte ihn böse an. **_

"_**Warum nicht?" **_

"_**Weil es dich nichts angeht, James Potter." **_

_**Dieser zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund, doch das wirkte bei Anna genau soviel wie ein eine dastehende Kerze, die nichts tat, außer dazustehen. Nämlich gar nichts! **_

"_**Habt ihr euch jetzt schon für nen Namen entschieden?" fragte Sirius um das Thema zu wechseln, da seine beiden besten Freunde auch weiterhin dass stillschweigende-Starr-mich-dämlich-An-Spiel spielten. **_

"_**Wie denn?" antwortetete Lilli schockiert. **_

"_**Wir wissen ja nicht mal ob's jetzt ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird." **_

"_**Das mit Dolohow und den Dementoren wurmt mich jetzt..." **_

_**Anna sah sehr nachdenklich drein und der Smalltalk von eben nahm nun wieder ernstere Züge an. **_

"_**Die Dementoren haben uns einfach angefallen... Sind regelrecht wie Bestien auf uns losgegangen... und dazu genügte ein Blick von ihm.. was mich aber mehr beunruhigt ist... dass meine Mutter offenbar ihre Finger im Spiel hat." **_

"_**Inga White?" fragte James verwirrt. "Wie kommst du darauf?" **_

"_**Bevor Dolohow die Dementoren auf mich gehetzt hat, richtete er mir noch schöne Grüße von ihr aus. Sie würde mich lieber tot als lebendig sehen, so ungefähr..." **_

"_**Ouch..." sagte Lilli bemitleidend. Anna aber schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, das ist okay... Ich hab mich längst damit abgefunden, dass meine Mutter mich haßt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den nächstbesten Todesfluch auf mich hetzten würde. Seit... ja, seit damals, als das mit James Eltern war..."**_


	57. Chapter 57

Schecke vs. Via:

Hiho :) +g+ Danke fürs Löble :) Find ich schön, dass dir meine Spinnereien immer mehr gefallen +rofl+ Alles gute hat mal Ende Ende +g+ Dabei muß ich zugeben, hätte ich diese FF auch ganz gerne in die unendlichkeit getrieben +lol+ Aber ein Ende mußte sein +nicknick+ Greetz :)

Dragon Coranzon:

Hi Süße :) Nö, aber ich werd demnächst mal dahin gehen. Europapark. Will ja ein paar Leutz näher kennenlernen +lol+ Der neue HP? Der kommt am 1. Oktober in Deutschland raus :) Wußtest du das nicht+fragendgugg+ Freu mich schon richtig darauf. Endlich versteh ich dann alles ohne ständig im Wörterbuch nachzuschlagen +lol+ Ganzdickes Bussi Back. HDL :)

VanHelsing:

Salute :D +g+ Du bist echt lieb :) Ja, das hat alles nicht so hingehauen wie ich es gerne wollte. Hatte am Freitag Besuch, bin mit ihm am Samstag nach Köln zum Forumstreff gefahren +boesegugg+ Den Treff, wo du hättest auch kommen können +heul+ und am Sonntag war ich so erledigt, dass ich nichts auf die Reihe brachte, außer den Chat-Bildschirm anzustarren. Montag mußte ich doch wieder arbeiten und hatte ganz verplant, dass ich noch kein Chap überarbeitet hatte. Mußte ich am Dienstag dann nachholen und deswegen gings erst da weiter O.o +schämmichganzdoll+ Find ich aber süß, dass du mir beinahe ne Pn geschickt hättest +freu+ Sieht so aus als obs doch auffallen würde, wenn ich nicht wiederkäme +lol+ Dachte immer, das interessiert niemanden +g+ Mußt dich nicht entschuldigen :) Das Überarbeiten macht schon viel Arbeit, aber ich finds auch schön, wieder meine alte FF durchzulesen. Einige Szenen zu verändern und mehr an Gefühlen und so reinzuschreiben.

rofl+ Ich bin jetzt mal ganz ehrlich O.o Ich finds total süß und lieb von euch, dass ihr mich so hammermäßig unterstützt. Hier reviewt, im Forum mit mir Pn schreibts, oder in deinem Fall +g+ mir Pn's hinterherbombadieren würde, wenn ich nichts von mir hörenlasse +g+ Ich find das nicht schlimm, denn das bedeutet für mich, dass ich existiere. Weiß, ist ein komisches Wort, aber trifft genau auf das zu, was ich fühle O.o +hälstdumichjetztfürirre+

cool+ Das war genau das Feeling, was ich rüberbringen wollte, bei Anna und den Dementoren. Dass man in dem Moment wirklich glaubte, jetzt ist's aus O.o +ichbinnichtbösewilleuchnurgernerschreckengrins+

muahahahahaaaa+ Ja, Melissa ist nicht zum letzten mal hier gewesen, die wird in den neuen Chaps noch sehr sehr oft auftauchen und Stunk machen +gggggggg+

drückdichauchganzliebdurch+ HDGDUNMÜAL+hö+ Ganz ganz viele liebe und süße Grüßchen back +g+

Happyherminchen:

Hi Süße :) +rofl+ Naja, Fantasie ist schon noch verhanden, noch O.o Weiß ja net, wie das in einigen Wochen ausguggt +schock+ Aber so lange ich noch schreiben kann, tu ich's auch +g+ Dickes Bussi. HDAGDÜAL+knuddel+

Ac.Potterfan:

Hiho :) Freut mich, dass es dir wieder gefallen mal. Mal sehen ob dir die nächsten immer noch gefallen +zitter+ Greetz :)

Here we go again +lol+

Chap 57: Betrayal V

Lilli führte Mr. Weasley und Remus durch die weite Wiese hindurch zu dem Platz wo sie glaubte, dass sie sein würden.

"Woher weißt du wo sie sich befinden?" fragte Mr. Weasley verwirrt während sie ihr hinterherliefen.

"Der Traum... Ich hab alles gesehen, Mr. Weasley. Ich hab gesehen wie Mrs. Potter ihren Sohn geholt hat, während wir schliefen und auch wo sie mit ihm hingegangen ist... James wollte wieder zurückgehen, aber dann hat sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab daran gehindert zu gehen. Sie hat ihren eigenen Sohn angegriffen und plötzlich war da auch Mr. Potter und er hat ihn ebenfalls angegriffen. James konnte sich nicht gegen seine Eltern wehren und er wurde von dem Paihorve-Fluch getroffen."

"Er wurde von dem Paihorve-Fluch getroffen?" fragte Mr. Weasley unglaubig und blieb abrupt stehen. Lilli wäre beinahe in ihn reingelaufen, während Remus direkt gegen ihn knallte und dabei etwas weiter schob.

"Ouch."

"Verzeihung, Mr. Weasley."

"Der Paihorve-Fluch? Hat sich James dagegen gewehrt?"

"Ähm, nein, aber..."

"Das ist nicht gut. Das bedeutet er ist freiwillg mitgegangen."

"Aber..."

"Wenn er keinen Widerstand geleistet hat, dann könnten sie wer weiß wo sein."

"Aber... Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach Voldemort überlassen."

Mr. Weasley zuckte beim Klang des Namens kurz zusammen. Schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen und legte Lilli beruhigend seine Hände auf die Schulter. Er sah sie mit eindringlichem und ernstem Blick an.

"Wir werden ihn auch nicht Voldemort überlassen. Keine Sorge... es gibt einen anderen Weg."

Und mit diesen Worten schritt er weiter in den Wald hinein, gefolgt von den beiden Teenagern.

James saß mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf einem Felsen. Er wußte schon gar nicht mehr wie lange sie gegangen waren und er wußte auch gar nicht wie lange er unter dem Fluch gestanden hatte, als sein Vater ihn von ihm weg nahm. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden.

"Er könnte sonst Schäden davon tragen. Was ist wenn er sich doch nocht wehrt? Ich will ihm nicht weh tun."

"Aber er könnte dann weglaufen,Maria."

"Merlin, dann fessle ihn eben."

"Als ob das besser als der Fluch wäre."

"So bleiben wenigstens keine Schäden zurück..."

"Ich werd meinen Sohn nicht fesseln."

"Nein, du verfluchst ihn nur," hörte er seine Mutter seinen Vater angiften und das nächste was er sah war sie. Er schien wie aus einer Trance erwacht zu sein. Er konnte wieder klar denken und das tun, was ER selber wollte. Nein... falsch, das konnte er nicht. Er spürte die dicken Seile an seinen Handgelenken, die sich mit jedem Versuch sie zu lösen, nur noch fester zusammen zogen, bis sie ihm schließlich ins Fleisch schnitten und er das Blut an seinen Fingern heruntertröpfeln spürte.

"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen," hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter sagen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine Hände und das Brennen der Wunde hörte auf.

Maria Potter setzte sich neben ihm hin, sein Vater war offenbar verschwunden. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen, er konnte es nicht. Alles was er empfunden hätte, wäre sonst in ihm hochgekrochen. Die Wut, der Hass, die Enttäuschung.

"James?"

Seine Mutter legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, doch er drehte sich verachtend weg.

"Fass mich nicht an," sagte er giftig und hatte sich ihrem Griff entrissen.

"Ja... es war mir klar, dass du böse auf uns sein wirst..."

Er lachte bitter auf.

"BÖSE ist ja wohl nicht das passende Wort. Enttäuscht, Zornig, Frustriert, Aufgebracht, trifft es eher... Ich habe nur eine Frage..."

"Bitte?"

"WIESO?"

"Wieso was?"

"Wieso Ihr? Als Karkaroff es mir damals sagte, hab ich mit jedem gerechnet. Anna, Remus und mit der Zeit sogar Swetlana oder Marcel... oder auch Lilli, wenn sie alle unter den Imperius-Fluch stehen würden... aber IHR... meine eigenen Eltern..., die die immer große Töne gespuckt haben, von wegem ihr werdet mich immer beschützten und so ein Scheiß... , und dann auch noch aus freien Stücken... WIESO?"

Seine Mutter atmete schwer ein und strich ihm sanft mit ihrer Hand über seine rechte Wange. James hatte sich ihrem Griff nicht entzogen. Er spürte dass es sie selber war. Er brauchte dabei nicht in ihre Augen sehen, er brauchte nicht mit ihr zu sprechen, er fühlte ihre Nähe...

"Es tut mir leid, mein Junge..."

"Es tut dir Leid? Fantastisch, ich werde sterben und zwar weil meine eigenen Eltern mich verraten haben und das einzige, was du dazu sagen kannst ist: Es tut dir Leid? Du schuldest mir zumindest eine Erklärung... Los..."

Doch Maria sagte nichts. Sie sah ihren Sohn bemitleidend an, als ob es ihr das Herz zerriss ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. Er konnte spüren, dass sie das ganze nicht wirklich wollte, dass sie ihn nicht weh tun wollte, aber warum tat sie es dann trotzdem?

"Mum, er wird mich umbringen... und Ich möchte zumindest wissen warum."

Er sah sie eindringlich, fast schon flehend an. Er wußte, dass seine Zeit gekommen war, aber er wollte zumindest wissen warum das ganze so kommen mußte. Er mußte es einfach wissen, um in Frieden sterben zu können.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr die ganze Zeit zu ihm gehört habt... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mich 17 Jahre lang belogen habt..."

"17 Jahre... nein, in der Tat, das haben wir nicht..."

Maria stand auf und ging einige Schritte vorwärts. Sie atmete schwer ein und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Sohn um, ihre Augen, sagten mehr Schmerz aus, als James sagen konnte. Sie weinte nicht, aber diese Leere, dieses Leid, war unendlich tief. Es war etwas passiert...

"Die Wahrheit James ist... dass nicht dein Großvater zu Voldemorts Leuten gehört hat... sondern dein VATER."

Er spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, spürte wie etwas in ihm hochkam, dass er immer versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Wut, Hass, Zorn... Seine Hände zitterten, während Schweißperlen sich auf ihnen bildeten.

"Voldemort hat dir im Denkarium etwas falsches gezeigt... dein Vater war der Todesser und dein Großvater hat versucht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen... Das gelang ihm erst, als du geboren wurdest. Als du in sein Leben tratest, da schien sich sein Herz endlich mit Liebe zu füllen. Meine Liebe war für ihn nicht genug, zumindest nicht genug um ihn zu bekehren. Er wollte dich von allem Übel zurück halten und hat sein Dasein als Todesser aufgegeben. Voldemort... er wollte ihn für seinen Ungehorsam töten, aber er tat es nicht..."

Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick und James verstand, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Verdammt, alles hatte mit ihm zu tun und alles... war schlecht.

"Schon als ich mit dir schwanger war, da fühlte er eine große Macht die von dir ausging, die er haben wollte. Dein Dad... und Ich auch...Glaub mir, Junge, wir haben alles versucht um ihn zu entkommen. Sogar den Fidelius-Zauber haben wir angewandt. Es hat alles nichts gebracht. Voldemort hat unseren Geheimniswahrer umgebracht. Wir dachten, dass wir in Swetlana's Bruder Jay Jaivenko den perfekten Mann gefunden hätten. Voldemort wäre niemals auf ihn gekommen, sondern hätte Swetlana oder Marcel verdächtigt und die beiden befanden sich weit weg von uns in Deutschland, aber... wir wußten damals nicht, dass die Kingcades uns verraten würden. Sie gaben Voldemort die Information weiter, wer unser Geheimniswahrer war ... und er hat uns aufgespürt. Er hat uns sozusagen das Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Wenn wir nicht tun würden was er sagt, würden wir alle drei auf der Stelle sterben... und so... gingen wir einen Pakt mit ihm ein, um unser aller Leben zu schützen..."

"Der, dass ihr mich zu ihm bringt, sobald diese Macht erwacht, die er will... richtig?"

Er hatte sie nicht mal angesehen, als er die Frage stellte. Es war leichter die Kieselsteine auf dem Boden zu betrachten als die Antwort in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Er hätte uns damals umgebracht, James... mit dir zusammen hätte er uns damals umgebracht. Dein Vater und Ich wollten dass du lebst, das du etwas von dieser Welt siehst, dass du das Recht hast Freunde zu finden und zu leben... und natürlich... auch zu Lieben."

"Und wozu?" brüllte er und sah sie endlich an. All seine Gefühle platzten nun heraus. Es war nicht nur Wut, die da aus ihm sprach, es war Verzweiflung, weil er weder ein noch aus wußte, es war Trauer, weil er wußte, dass er nun sterben würde, es war Enttäuschung, weil er das nie von ihnen erwartet hatte, von seinen eigenen Eltern, die ihn doch auf die Welt gebracht hatten mit all ihrer Liebe, die man einem Kind nur geben konnte, es war Reue, weil er sein Wort gegenüber Lilli nicht halten konnte, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben, es war Angst, weil er nicht wußte, was nun aus seinen Freunden wurde, wenn er starb, es war Hass, weil sie ihm das alles zugemutet haben, es war Furcht, weil er sich nun wieder in Voldemorts Hand begeben würde, es war Schmerz, weil alles woran er jeh geglaubt hatte, alles wofür er gekämpft hatte, mit einem mal auseinanderbrach und verschwand... es war so ziemlich alles auf einmal und noch vieles mehr.

"Damit ich 17 Jahre leben kann und dann grauenvoll zugrunde gehen werde? Glaubst du er wird mir einfach ein Messer in den Rücken jagen und sagen: So, das wars du darfst sterben?"

"James."

"Du hast das Ritual nicht gesehen, das er durchgeführt hat um meine Macht zu bekommen. Du hast nicht gespürt, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn er das Leben aus dir raussaugen will und du am liebsten schreien möchtest, weil diese Höllenqualen durch dich hindurchschießen wie Feuer, das auf deiner Haut brennt."

"James."

"Ich hab noch immer die Narbe davon am Rücken. Glaubst du ich hab jetzt weniger Angst, nur weil du mir das erklärt hast. Glaubst du, das macht die Sache leichter oder gar vergessen?"

"Ich... James."

"Du hättest diesen Packt niemals eingehen sollen. Dann hätte er uns eben alle umbringen sollen. Unter diesen Umständen wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn ich nie geboren wäre.Lieber Tot als sich auf dieses widerliche Monstrum einzulassen."

"James..."

"ICH HASSE DICH."

"James, bitte."

"ICH HASSE DICH UND ICH HASSE DAD. Ich hasse euch beide dafür, dass ihr mir mein Leben kaputt gemacht habt. Es gibt kein Leben für mich. Er wird mich töten, verstehst du! Er wird mir auf bestialische Weise erneut bei lebendigem Leibe den Rücken aufschlitzen und dieses mal wird er bekommen was er will. Weil er mich soweit hat... dass ich die einzigen Menschen, denen ich grenzenlos vertraut habe... dass ich euch HASSE."

Und mit diesen Worten erfüllte eine entsetzliche Stille den Wald um sie herum. 

"Dort ist es," rief Lilli und zeigte auf ein Waldstück.

Alle drei rannten so schnell sie konnten hin und blieben vor einem Baum stehen, der schon ziemlich angeknackst aussah.

"Ja, hier waren sie..." sagte Lilli sicher. Mr. Weasley sah sich suchend um.

"Sie müssen weitergegangen sein. Womöglich ins Waldinnere."

"Lilli, Mr. Weasley," rief Remus, der neben einem anderen Baum hinabgekniet war. Beide kamen sofort auf ihn zu und sahen erschrocken auf den Gegenstand, der dran lag.

"Gütiger Merlin," fluchte Mr. Weasley auf und nahm James Zauberstab in die Hand.

"Er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich, das bedeutet nichts gutes..."

Remus und Lilli sahen sich beide vollkommen verängstigt an, nicht wissend wie sie auf diese neue Tatsache reagierten sollten.

"Mr.Weasley, was-"

Doch Lilli wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

"Wir müssen zurück, so macht das keinen Sinn."

"Was macht keinen Sinn?" brüllte sie verständnislos. Die Angst in ihr wurde immer größer. Wollte er wirklich aufhören nach James zu suchen? Er konnte doch noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Es gab mit Sicherheit noch Hoffnung.

"Mr. Weasley, sie können James doch nicht einfach so aufgeben," sagte sie verzweifelt, doch der Zauberer schüttelte vehemment den Kopf und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Lilli es gibt keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden wo sie hingegangen sind. Sie könnten jetzt wer weiß wo sein. James stand unter dem Fluch und wird daher auch keine Spuren gelegt haben, die wir vielleicht verfolgen könnten und das bedeutet auch, dass sie leichtes Spiel hatten und wahrscheinlich längst über alle Berge sind. Wahrscheinlich sind sie auch schon bei Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem."

"Aber... dann müssen wir erst recht suchen," schrie sie ihn an.

"Wir können ihn Voldemort doch nicht einfach überlassen. Er wird ihn wieder foltern, er wird ihn dieses mal womöglich sogar TÖTEN. Mr. Weasley, BITTE..."

"Wir werden ihn nicht im Stich lassen," sagte dieser bestimmend.

"Aber wir werden JETZT nichts finden wenn wir nach ihm suchen. Wir gehen zurück... Es gibt einen anderen Weg."

"Was für einen Weg?" fragte Remus verwirrt, doch Mr. Weasley antwortete ihnen nicht, sondern geleitete sie wieder zum Fuchsbau zurück.

"James..." seine Mutter hatte ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt um sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr hinzudrehen, welches er abgewandt hatte. In seinen Augen brannte es, er wollte weinen, wollte den Tränen freien Lauf lassen, wollte seinen Schmerz zeigen und gleichzeitig wollte er stark sein und sie zurückhalten, so wie es sich für James Potter, dem letzten der ehrenvollen, mächtigen und reinblütigen Familie Potter, gehörte.

"Ich weiß... was jetzt in dir vorgeht... und ich weiß... dass du uns das was passiert ist niemals vergeben wirst..."

"Das ist etwas... worauf ihr zählen könnt," sagte er mit all dem Hass den er aufbringen konnte und es erschreckte ihn, in seiner Stimme das pure Böse rauszuhören.

"Aber eins sollst du wissen..."

Maria rollte eine kleine Träne über die weiche Wange... sie trug all die Trauer und all das Leid, dass er in ihnen gesehen hatte, als er sie vorhin ansah. Und mit einem mal blickte er in die Augen, die er die ganze Zeit über vertraut hatte. In die Augen seiner Mutter...

"Ich und dein Dad... würden niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert... NIEMALS."

In dem Moment disapparierten einige Leute um sie herum. Maria und James schreckten beide auf und blickten um sich. Michael Potter war mit einigen Todessern hergekommen. Er sah seinen Sohn an und James konnte auch in den Augen seines Vaters... etwas merkwürdig vertrautes aufblitzten sehen. Etwas gutes... das ihn Hoffnung gab, dass das ganze vielleicht doch nur ein böser Alptraum gewesen war.  
"Gut... sobald sich der Junge beim dunklen Lord befindet... ist der Pakt aufgelöst... "

Michael nickte und sah tatenlos zu wie sich zwei von ihnen James griffen und auf die Beine zogen. Er wehrte sich, auch wenn es hoffnungslos war, doch dafür erntete er nur noch festere Griffe, an seinen gefesselten Armen. Einer der Männer war hinter ihm geschritten und hatte die Fesseln überprüft... Mit einem mal schlangen sie sich fester um seine Handgelenke und schnitten aufs neue ins Fleisch hinein. James spürte den brennenden Schmerz, der bei der Berührung der Wunde mit dem Seil entstand, doch er biss seine Zähne zusammen. Egal, was nun passierte. Er würde aufrecht sterben. Durch einen Seitenblick erkannte er das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Michael Potter, als der Todesser die Fesseln fest gezogen hatte.

"Hab ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Potter..."

Der Todesser, der hinter ihm stand war nun vor getreten und nahm seine Kapuze herunter. Karkaroff...

"Sie..." raunzte James und wollte sich etwas besonders böses und schlimmes einfallen lassen, dass ihn beschrieben hätte, aber Karkaroff lachte nur kalt auf, bevor er etwas tun konnte.

"Ich sagte doch, dass jemand, der dir Nahe steht, dich verraten wird und jetzt Potter... verabschiede dich vom Leben."

Er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und sie zerrten ihn mit sich weg. Karkaroff war den Potters eine letzten höhnischen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging den anderen nach. Sie berührten gleichzeitig den Portschlüssel, der sie wegbrachte. Bevor die Todesser James zwangen ihn zu berühren, blickte dieser ein letztes mal zu seinen Eltern. Michael und Maria standen da, ihre Gesicht voller Kummer und Leid... doch sie sahen ihn nicht zum Abschied an... es war Leid und Kummer, die aus Sorgen kamen, weil sie ihn Enttäuscht hatten und weil sie sein Vertrauen mißbrauchten, aber er erkannte ein Hoffnungsschimmer in ihnen, dass ihm sagte, dass er sie wieder sehen würde...Schließlich erfasste ihn der Sog des Portschlüssel.

Sirius saß an der Wand mit ausgestreckten Beinen. Anna's Kopf lag auf seinem Schoss, während sie selber wagrecht zu ihm auf dem kalten Boden lag und ihn oder besser, seine Brust ansah. Er hatte ihr sanft mit seinen Fingern die Stränchen vom Gesicht gestreichelt und sie dabei anders als sonst angesehen. Er verstand es auch nicht, aber er sah sie seit neuestem in einem anderen Licht. Er sah sie als etwas, dass er nie erwartet hätte.

"Mir ist nie aufgefallen..." begann sie nach einer Weile leise.

"Was?" fragte Sirius als sie nicht weitersprach und lächelte leicht amüsiert.

"Dass du nen wahnsinns Waschbrettbauch hast..."

Er lachte amüsiert auf und blickte ihr jetzt direkt in die Augen, da sie den Blick von seiner Brust abgewandt hatte und zu ihm hoch sah. Sie waren einfach bildhübsch... er hatte nie wirklich so tief in diese schwarzen Augen blicken können wie jetzt und er kannte ein sehnsüchtiges Leuchten darin.

"Tja, nicht umsonst bin ich der erste auf eurer Mädchenkloliste der beliebtesten Jungs."

"Schon komisch, dass wir in einer solchen Situation über diese Dinge sprechen..."

"Komisch, oder selbstverständlich. Wir brauchen einander nun mal..."

"Ich bin froh nicht alleine hier zu sitzten."

"..."

"James war alleine als er gefangen wurde... Sie haben Lilli zurückgelassen und er war alleine. Ich verstehe, dass er sich so zurückgezogen hat. Wenn du nicht hier wärst... wäre das für mich die pure Hölle. Danke, Sirius."

"Wofür?"

"Dass du... dass du bei mir bleibst, obwohl wir ständig nur miteinander streiten..."

Sie stützte sich etwas auf, so dass sie ihm näher kam. Sie saßen auf gleicher Höhe und man atmete praktisch den Atem des Partners ein. Schwarze Augen blickten in schwarze Augen und beide begannen gleichzeitig zu grinsen.

"Hast du schon mal daran gedacht... dass zwei Leute, die sich so streiten wie wir es tun... nur die Wahrheit verbergen wollen?"

Sie wollte es, er wollte es... Einfach nur mal probieren, wie der Partner schmeckte, wie es war... einander zu fühlen... Er kam etwas näher und legte seine Hand an ihren Nacken um sie sanft zu sich zu ziehen und Anna hatte schon die Augen geschlossen um das kommende Ereignis voll und ganz zu genießen als die Metalltür quietschend zur Seite sprang und Voldemort mit einem duzend seiner Todesser herein kam.

"Nein, wie entzückend," sagte er sarkastisch und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Sirius und Anna waren beide aufgesprungen und hatten sich aufrecht und zum Kampf bereit vor ihm aufgerichtet.

"Black und White, das neue Traumpaar der Zaubererwelt. Im Grunde genommen hätte ich nichts dagegen. Ihr seit ja beide reinblütige Zauberer. Dumm nur White für dich, dass du jetzt sterben mußt, bevor unser Gast hier sein wird."

Sirius hatte sich sofort schützend vor sie aufgebaut und zurückgedrückt. Er wußte dass er sie vielleicht nicht beschützen konnte, doch lieber starb er hier, als dass er freiwillig zuließ, dass ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde.

"James ist der Gast nehm ich mal an," versuchte er die Situation hinaus zu zögern, aber Voldemort wäre nicht Voldemort, wenn er seine Taktik nicht schon vorhergesehen hätte. Der dunkle Lord gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich und hob seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden.


	58. Chapter 58

Chap 58:Betrayal VI

Sirius wußte nicht was schlimmer war. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort gerade seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete um sie zu töten, oder dass er vollkommen nutzlos vor ihr da stand und sie wohl nicht beschützten konnte. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab um sich zu verteidigen und ohne das war die Chance auf das Überleben sehr minimal wenn nicht gar nicht existent.

"Ich dachte, sie haben uns extra hier hergebracht um James herzulocken," begann Anna.

Sie versuchte möglichst souverän und stark zu sprechen und doch hatte man genau ihre Angst und ihre Furcht rausgehört. Sie zitterte, ganz egal, wie sehr sie versuchte, das zu unterdrücken und sich zusamemn zu reisen, allein der Anblick des dunklen Lords, versetzte ihr diese Panik. Voldemort gab ein weiteres kaltes Lachen von sich. Sein schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einer ganzen Linie und seine roten Augen, leuchteten nun wieder unheilverkündent auf. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und schritt näher auf sie zu. Sirius hielt Anna weiter versteckt hinter sich und ging mit jedem Schritt mit, den Voldemort um sie herum machte. Fast wie ein Tiger, der gleich auf seine Beute springen würde...

"Ich habe euch NIE als Lockvogel gebraucht. Ich wußte, dass Potter so oder so zu mir gebracht wird. Den einzigen, den ich noch gebrauchen könnte, wäre dich Black!"

Und obwohl der dunkle Lord nun stehen blieb und ihn regelrecht mit seinem Blick durchstocherte, war er nicht zurückgewichen, sondern aufrecht und stark stehen geblieben. Er war nicht stark oder besonders mutig, aber er schwor sich niemals zuzulassen, dass Anna etwas passiert. Er hatte sie früher beschützt und er würde es auch jetzt tun. Hölle noch mal, er würde für dieses Mädchen sterben.

"Du bist Potter's bester Freund. Ich habe damals schon in seinen Gefühlen gesehen, dass ihr zwei wie Brüder seit, richtig?"

Keine Antwort. Er wußte dass Voldemort das alles nur tat, um sie zu verunsichern und ihre Gefühle durcheinander zu bringen. Diesen Gefallen würden sie ihm nicht tun. Ganz egal was er versuchte herauszufinden, sie würden ihn dabei nicht helfen.

"Nach all dem was passiert ist... sind seine Freunde sein einziger Halt... Und ich werde ihm diesen Halt nehmen..."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er, wütend darüber, dass dieser Kerl vor ihm ständig nur in Rätseln sprach und wieder gab Voldemort ein kurzes, kaltes Lachen von sich, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Wer glaubt ihr... hat ihn wohl zu mir gebracht... Aber ich werde die Zeit nicht mit Reden vergeuden, wo mein Gast doch gleich eintreffen wird und ich noch sehr viel vorzubereiten habe. Bringen wir's zu Ende, Mädchen."

Die Todesser kamen auf sie zu und rissen sie auseinander. Sirius wehrte sich so stark er konnte und schlug auch so mit seinen bloßen Fäusten um sich, damit sie ihr nicht zu Nahe kamen. Voldemort beobachtete das ganze mit einem vergnüglichen Lächeln und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Crucio."

Schreiend fiel auf seine Knie und keuchte gequält auf. Wieder war dieser unsägliche Schmerz über ihn hereingebrochen und folterte jeden einzelnen Nerv den er besaß. Es war anders als bei seinen eigenen Eltern. Dieser Schmerz war unsäglich, war tausend mal so intensiv und unbarmherzig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkel wie zwei Todesser Anna ergriffen und sie zu Voldemort brachten. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass auch sie sich nichts gefallen ließ und ihnen mit voller Wucht auf die Füße trat.

"Imperio... Komm her, Mädchen."

Um diesen Fluch auf Anna loszulassen, mußte Voldemort von Sirius ablassen. Er löste sich aus der Verkrampfung, aber dass Anna dafür nun gehorchend zu ihm schritt, war nicht unbedingt besser.

"Lass sie zufrieden," schrie Sirius ihn an als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, auch wenn er wußte, dass das nichts helfen würde. Er wollte es nicht zu lassen. Er mußte irgendetwas tun... Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen die Männer die ihn jetzt festhielten damit er ihr nicht zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Je einer, hielt ihn an den Armen fest und noch einer, der seinen Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, damit er die anderen beiden Männer nicht doch noch von sich stoßen konnte. In diesem Zustand konnte er nichts weiter tun als weiter auf Voldemort einreden, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ.

'Merlin, schick uns jemand, irgendjemand. Irgendetwas muß passieren... Er darf sie nicht töten..'

"Sie hat dir nichts getan. Wieso tust du ihr das an? Ich dachte du willst nur Muggel töten. Sie ist reinblütig. Tötest du etwa deine eigenen Leute? Du hast doch gar nichts davon wenn du sie tötest."

Doch Voldemort hatte nicht länger gezögert, hatte auf das was Sirius von sich gab, kein einziges mal geachtet. Anna konnte das sadistische Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen, konnte diese blutenden Augen nicht mehr sehen, konnte seine eiseskälte nicht mehr stand halten. Sie sah ein letztes mal zu Sirius rüber und Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange. Ein letztes mal wollte sie in diese schwarzen, tiefen Augen sehen, die sie begonnen hatte richtig kennenzulernen. Sie wollte ihm noch sovieles sagen, was sie fühlte, wieso sie ihm nie gesagt hatte, was sie empfand, warum es soweit kommen mußte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät... Alles war zu spät.

"Ich denke, hier will jemand seine Rache noch haben..."

Zu ihrer Überraschung trat er zur Seite und ließ die Sicht frei... auf Inga White.

Anna und Sirius rissen beide unglaubig die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Angst kroch in ihr hoch als sie das lange Schwert sah, das ihre Mutter in ihrer rechten Hand trug. Ihr Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos und kalt als sie auf ihre Tochter zuschritt und die Hand auf ihre Wange legte, als ob sie sie trösten wolle. Anna's Atem raste... Sie wußte genau was jetzt kommen würde, was ihre Mutter jeden Augenblick tun würde und sie wollte fliehen, wollte laufen oder schreien, aber sie brachte kein Wort raus. Sie stand nur da... schockiert und unbeweglich. Sirius versuchte indessen sich mit aller Kraft, die er noch besaß, sich aus dem Griff der Männer zu befreien und es zu verhindern, aber er hatte genau eine Sekunde zu lang gebraucht. Er hatte sich gerade dem Griff der drei Männer mit der letzten gewaltigen Kraft entziehen können... da hatte Inga White das Schwert mit voller Wucht in Anna's Bauch gestoßen und sie damit durchbohrt.

Sie hatte nicht geschrien, sie hatte nicht gekeucht, nur ein einziges mal kurz aufgezuckt, als das Schwert durch sie hindurch stach. Inga White zog das Schwert mit einem einzigen schnellen Zug wieder heraus und sah erneut vollkommen ausdrucklos auf die Wunde, wo Anna langsam mit ihrer rechten Hand hinwanderte um sie anzufassen.. Sie blutete, die Wunde war real... Ihre Mutter hatte es getan, hatte sie mit dem Schwert getroffen. Ihre Knie gaben nach... sie fühlte sie nicht mehr...

Vor ihren Augen wurde alles schwarz, es drehte sich und sie verlor den Halt. Sirius hatte sie noch gestützt, als sie fiel, doch er besaß selber kaum mehr Kraft in seinen Händen oder Beinen und somit sank er mit ihr in seinen Armen auf den Boden hinab. Noch während sie in seinen Armen zusammen brach, konnte er ihre Augen sehen, die Fenster ihrer Seele sagten kein Leid oder Kummer mehr aus, wie vorher... sondern nur noch Freiheit. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie fest hielt und seine Hand auf ihre Wunde drückte, damit das Blut nicht fließen sollte. Aber es floß durch seine Finger hindurch und tröpfelte auf sein Shirt hinab. Sie fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand an sein Kinn heran und strich ein letztes mal darüber. Anna spürte wie es langsam zu Ende ging und so versuchte sie zumindest zu lächeln,angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie das niemals ausgesprochen hatte, was sie wirklich fühlte. "Danke..." flüsterte sie ihm zu... bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und ihr Arm leblos hinab zu Boden fiel.

Er hatte nicht mal Zeit zum Trauern bekommen oder Zeit gehabt, es zu realisieren, zu verstehen. Zwei Todesser zerrten ihn wieder auf die Füße und von ihr weg.

"Los, mitkommen."

Sie führten ihn aus der Zelle hinaus, von ihr weg... Er hatte bis zuletzt auf ihren leblosen Leichnam gesehen, gehofft, dass das nur ein böser Alptraum war, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde... aber sie tat nichts. Sie blieb in ihrer eigenen Blutlache liegen.

"_**Ich dachte damals wirklich, ich hätte dich verloren, Anna..." sagte Sirius leise. Er spürte wie sie ihre Hand auf seine legte und festdrückte. **_

"**_Ja... ich dachte auch, dass es vorbei wäre," hauchte sie ihm zart zu._**

Die Todesser hatten ihn hinaus in eine große Halle gebracht in der weitere duzend Todesser vor einem Altar standen. Voldemort befand sich auf dem Altar und sah ihn von oben herab an. Er brauchte nur da zustehen und konnte den Menschen ein Gefühl des vollkommenen Hasses vermitteln. Sirius wurde von seinen Bewachern nach vorne gebracht und vor Voldemort auf die Knie gezwungen. Da kniete er also, vor dem Zauberer, den er am meisten hasste und verachtete und der so eben das Mädchen umgebracht hatte, mit dem er sich als einzige eine langfristige Beziehung hätte vorstellen können.

"Noch etwas zu sagen, bevor wirs zu Ende bringen?" hörte er den dunklen Lord zu ihm hinabzischen.

Sirius lachte hohl auf und sah ihn mit all der Verachtung und den Hass an, den er aufbringen konnte.

"Du wirst dafür bezahlen. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen..."

Voldemort hatte kein weiteren Kommentar von sich gegeben sondern nach vorne gestarrt, wo plötzlich ein helles Licht aufleuchtete und Männer erschienen... und zwei von ihnen zogen James mit sich, dessen Hände noch immer auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Sie alle gingen ehrfurchtig vor ihrem Lord auf die Knie, während James mit entsetztem Gesicht Sirius bemerkte, der die selbe Position wie die anderen eingenommen hatte.

"Mein Gast ist also eingetroffen," sagte Voldemort und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf Sirius Herz, der nicht zurückgezuckt war sondern nur seinen Freund anstarrte. James...

"Ich habe dir meine Freundschaft angeboten... ich wollte dir ein Leben schenken... und du hast mir ins Gesicht gespuckt... Dummheit muß bestraft werden."

"NEIN," schrie James und wollte auf ihn zurennen, wurde aber abrupt wieder von zwei Todessern festgehalten.

"Deine kleine Freundinn ist schon tot. Ich wollte sie zuerst auch vor deinen Augen töten... aber ihre Mutter konnte nicht länger auf ihre Rache warten... Vielleicht würde sie jetzt ja noch leben, wenn Dumbledore nicht so blöd gewesen wäre, sie für deinen Schutz zu mißbrauchen."

"Was?"

Er sah Sirius unglaubig an, doch dieser konnte seinen besten Freund nicht in die Augen blicken. Zu groß war der Schmerz, des Verlustes und James verstand.Verstand, dass Anna tot war, aber er wollte es noch nicht akzeptieren.

"Ihr Tot war dafür, dass du mein Angebot abgelehnt hast. Wie du siehst, James, bist du vollkommen alleine. Deine Eltern haben dich verraten, deine Freunde werden sterben und Dumbledore kann dich hier nicht finden. Ich gebe dir noch einmal die Chance... dich mir freiwillig anzuschließen..."

Er wollte antworten, wollte ihn anschreien, was er sich dabei dachte, all diese Dinge zu tun. Er wollte ihn töten, dafür dass er Anna umgebracht hatte, dafür dass er seine Eltern für seine Zwecke eingespannt hatte, aber er tat nichts. Er starrte Sirius an...seinen besten Freund, der einzige Mensch, der ihn noch nie enttäuscht hatte, auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte, ganz gleich worum es ging... und er war nun im Begriff getötet zu werden.

"Wir können das ganze auch beschleunigen... "

Er ging nun mit seinem Zauberstab etwas höher an Sirius Stirn und setzte ihn dort an dessen Schläfe. Der Druck veranlasste Sirius seine Augen zwanghaft zu schließen und die Angst runterzuschlucken. Angst vor dem Tot, Angst vor dem lächerlichen Ende, was man ihn jetzt bescherrte.

"NEIN, BITTE," rief James entsetzt als er die Resignation im Gesicht seines besten Freundes erkannte. Er war bereit zu sterben... jetzt schon. Er würde genau so wie Anna sterben müssen, es gab keine Chance auf entkommen, keine Chance auf Rettung. Voldemort hatte wahrlich alles durchdacht, alles geplant und alles lief so perfekt ab, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

"Avada-"

"Nein..."

James versuchte sich von seinen Bewachern loszureisen, doch sie hatten ihn fest im Griff. Er würde Sirius töten, würde ihm seinen besten Freund wegnehmen und genau das konnte er doch nicht zulassen? James trampelte und schlug mit den Ellenbogen um sich, doch er konnte nichts tun. Voldemort grinste triumphierend und sprach den Fluch zu Ende...


	59. Chapter 59

Chap 59: The Truth

"Avada Kedavra," hörte Sirius und mit einem mal zogen Bilder seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Seine Freunde, seine enge Freundschaft zu James, sein Gespräch mit Lilli zu seinem Geburtstag, die Vollmondnächte mit Moony, seine Familie, die ihn verstoßen hatte, als er zu den Potters nach WingCastle zog und dann Anna... ihr geheimnisvoller Blick, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah. Ihre Art, mit Menschen umzugehen, die ihr viel bedeuteten, ihr Lachen, das jeden ansteckte. Anna... Er liebte sie. Eine späte Erkenntnis, denn nun war es zu spät. Sie war tot und er würde ihr folgen müssen...

Doch es passierte nichts.

Sirius hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und stellte überrascht fest, dass Voldemorts Zauberstab zwar noch immer auf seiner Schläfe ruhte, doch er war nicht tot. Stattdessen fiel einer von James Bewachern zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Auf einmal legten gut ein duzend Zauberer und Hexen unter den Todessern ihre Kutten nieder und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe gegen Voldemort selber. Unter ihnen erkannte James bekannte Gesichter: Swetlana, Marcel, seine eigenen Eltern.

"Dachtest du wirklich, ich überlass dir einfach so meinen eigenen Sohn?" sagte Michael mit wütenden Grinsen im Gesicht und noch bevor jemand etwas weiteres von sich geben konnte flammte der Kampf auf. Alle schossen wie wild Flüche umher und duellierten sich.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Superare!"

"Stupor!"

"Calmare!"

"Diffindo!"

"Incendio!"

James wurde jetzt nur noch von einem Todesser bewacht, der seine Hand noch immer an seinem rechten Arm hielt, jetzt jedoch seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und ihn auf James Rücken richtete.

"Komm mit, Potter," schrie er und zog ihn durch die kämpfende Menge hindurch zum dunklen Lord.

Auf halbem Wege wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihn förmlich von James wegriss und gegen die Mauer prallen ließ. Michael Potter kam auf seinen Sohn zu und sah ihn besorgt an während er seine Hände auf seine Schulter legte.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Junge? Haben sie dir irgendetwas getan?"

James schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Sein Vater... und seine Mutter kämpfen nun doch Seite an Seite mit Swetlana und Marcel zusammen. Er dachte sie hätten ihn verraten, doch das stimmte nicht. Das gehörte zu ihrem Plan, was auch immer das gewesen sein mag. Sie hatten es getan um ihn zu retten, sie waren hier um ihm zu helfen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick sah er Lilli, die auf ihn zugerannt kam und sich auf ihn stürtzte bevor er überhaupt ihren Namen sprechen konnte. Er spürte ihre feste Umarmung und schloss für einen Augenblick erleichtert seine Augen. Er spürte wie jemand die Fesseln an seiner Hand bewegte und ihn offenbar davon befreite, denn nun konnte er seine Hände wieder freibewegen und schlang sie als erstes um Lilli um sie gleichfalls an sich zu drücken. Ihr ging es gut... und sie waren wieder zusammen. Alles würde jetzt wieder gut werden. Er sah seine Mutter, die hinter Lilli stand und ihn besorgt ansah und dann seinen Vater, mit den Fesseln in der Hand. Er nickte James zu, dann stürzte er sich mit Maria in den tobenden Kampf hinter ihnen hinein. Sirius war von Marcel befreit worden, der sich nun mit Voldemort duellierte, während Swetlana ihn zu James und den anderen brachte.

"Swetlana, du... du lebst?" fragte Sirius überrascht, doch sie antwortete nur kurz: "Nicht jetzt. Ihr müßt sofort hier weg."

"Nein, warte! Anna... Anna ist tot... Inga White hat sie getöt-"

Doch Sirius stoppte augenblicklich als er sie mit Remus durch einen Bogen in den Raum hereinlaufen sah. Sie waren bei James und Lilli stehen geblieben und hatten ihren Freund als erstes fest in die Arme geschlossen. Erleichtert darüber, dass ihm diesesmal nichts passiert war und Voldemort ihn nicht in seine Fänge bekommen hatte. Anna blickte sich suchend um und sie hielt ihren Blick bei ihm an. Er sah dass sie noch immer etwas am Bauch blutete und die Wunde mit ihrer rechten Hand festhielt, aber sie lebte... In seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er spürte wie der schwere Stein der Last von seinem Herzen fiel. Schon hatte sie sich in seine Arme gestürzt und ihn umarmt und auch er erwiederte ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie lebte tatsächlich noch... Es war kein Wunschdenken... Sie war hier und am Leben.

"Los, verschwindet von hier," sagte Swetlana und gab James seinen Zauberstab zurück.

"Lilli, Remus, führt sie nach draußen und appariert zurück nach WingCastle.. Sofort."

"Aber, was ist mit..." begann James doch seine Patentante schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Kümmer dich nicht um uns. Du mußt in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Los verschwindet schon."

Swetlana wollte sie zur Tür rüberschubsten doch bevor ihr das gelang schoss ein grüner Lichtblitz nur knapp an dem Haufen vorbei und traf einer der Zauberer, der James zur Hilfe gekommen war. Dieser fiel mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Erschrocken realisierten sie, dass es soeben der Avada Kedavra-Fluch war, der abgeschossen wurde... und zwar von Voldemort persönlich.

"Hier wird niemand verschwinden, außer ICH SAGE ES."

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer in die Menge hinein, die nun aufgehört hatte sich zu duellieren und stattdessen ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihm zugewandt hatte. Voldemort war stark genug um den Todesfluch duzend mal abzufeuern, noch bevor irgendeiner von ihnen die Türe erreichen würde.

"James, wenn du nicht willst, dass irgendein weiterer anwesender Freund von dir umkommt, ergibst du dich jetzt und kommst auf der Stelle HIER HER."

Er wußte nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte Angst und Panik. Lilli's Hand schloss sich fester um seine und auch wenn ihr Griff nun schon weh tat, wußte er, dass sie damit nur ausdrücken wollte, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen würde. Dieses mal nicht... Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Eltern, die beide nur den Kopf schüttelten und dann zu Sirius und Anna, die ihn gleichfalls flehend ansahen, dass er nicht gehen solle. Selbst Remus schüttelte ihm kaum sehbar den Kopf zu, aber wenn er es nicht tat, wenn er blieb, dann würde Voldemort noch jemanden töten. Er konnte es doch nicht zulassen, das einer von ihnen verletzt würde, nur wegen IHM. Sirius war nicht tot. Er hatte vorhin wirklich geglaubt seinen besten Freund zu verlieren... Er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht noch mal erleben müssen, aber wenn er jetzt nach vorne Schritt, wenn er sich jetzt ergab, dann war alles aus.

"ES WIRD HIER KEINER VERSCHWINDEN KÖNNEN, POTTER. ES SEIDEN ICH SAGE ES IHM."

"Oder ICH SAGE ES," ertönte Dumbledore's Stimme. In diesem Moment fiel James ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen als er den Schulleiter direkt hinter ihnen erkannte, wie er vollkommen ruhig an ihnen vorbei schritt. Jedermans Blick schellte von Voldemort zu Dumbledore rüber und man konnte die Spannung zwischen den beiden größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit regelrecht spüren.

"Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir Harold's Enkel so einfach kampflos überlasse?"

Er war nun bei James stehen geblieben, kein Zauberstab war in seiner Hand. Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein, dachte James entsetzt. Er war doch vollkommen unbewaffnet. Seltsamerweise schien er auch ohne genug Macht und Stärke auszustrahlen, so dass Voldemort ihn nicht wagte anzugreifen. Der dunkle Lord lachte nur höhnisch auf.

"Harold's Enkel... Ja, wahrlich, es wäre eine Tragödie, wenn ich den Enkel deines besten Freundes töte. Dann hättest du dein Wort ihm gegenüber nicht einhalten können... Dass du seinen einzigen Enkel beschützt... Nicht wahr, Dumbledore?"

"Da hast du Recht," sagte Dumbledore und überhörte offenbar absichtlich den Sarkasmus in Voldemort's Satz.

"Daher wirst du es mir ja wohl auch nicht verübeln, wenn ich die Kinder jetzt hier wegbringe."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen herumliegenden Stein und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel.

"Du weißt, dass es nichts bringt, den Jungen von mir fern zu halten. Ich werde einen Weg finden, ihn mir wiederzuholen."

"Und ich werde einen Weg finden, das zu verhindern, Tom. So wird dieser Kreis niemals ein Ende haben."

"Du bist ein Narr, wenn du glaubst, dieses Spiel ewig treiben zu können. Eines Tages, werde ich Potter in meine Hände bekommen, auch wenn ich einen nach dem anderen hier aus dem Weg schaffen muss.. Der Verlust deines besten Freundes war nur der Anfang einer nicht endenden Reihe von Verlusten, das schwöre ich dir.."

Sein Blick traf nun Anna, die bis dahin noch immer von Sirius festgehalten wurde, der sich nun jedoch angesichts dessen, dass Voldemort sie regelrecht anstarrte, schützend vor sie hinstellte und sie damit aufs neue hinter seinen Rücken versteckte.

"Das hätte ich mir denken müssen... dass sie nach ihrer Mutter kommt..." sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, bevor er sich ein letztes mal Dumbledore zuwandte.

"Du wirst ihn nicht ewig beschützten können. Ich werde ihn ab jetzt an töten um das zu bekommen was ich will. Das hast du nun von deiner ewigen Beschüterei. Zuerst wollte ich ihm die Chance geben weiterzuleben mit seiner Macht auf meiner Seite. Jetzt werde ich ihn TÖTEN um es zu bekommen. Bedank dich bei Dumbledore, Potter."

Mit einer letzten Bewegung des Zauberstabes schien er alle Schutzzauber über das Anwesen aufgehoben zu haben und apparierte vom Platz, gefolgt von all seinen Todessern. Sie waren alleine in der Halle, die nun da Voldemort und seine Leute weg waren, sichtlich trüber und schrecklicher wirkte. James wollte niemals alleine hier drinn festsitzten müssen. Es war ein merkwürdig kalter Ort, der einem großen, tiefen Loch glich. Der Schulleiter wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn einen Augenblick lang über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg prüfend an. Dann legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

"Ich weiß, James. Du hast sehr viele Fragen... und man wird sie dir auch beantworten. Aber zu vorderst, sollten wir dich in Sicherheit bringen. Zurück nach WingCastle."

James sah einen Augenblick lang seine Eltern an, die nicht weit weg von ihm bei Swetlana und Marcel standen und sich um ihren toten Kampfgefährten kümmerten.

"Sie werden nachkommen, James. Und dann kannst du ausführlich mit ihnen sprechen."

Dumbledore reichte ihm den Portschlüssel rüber, aber der Junge lächelte bevor er ihn gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden berührte und sagte: "Sie waren also der beste Freund meines Großvaters?"

Und bevor ihn der Sog ergriff, konnte er auch Dumbledore lächeln sehen und wie er ihm zunickte.

Er kam mit seinen Freunden zusammen wieder im Wohnzimmer auf WingCastle auf und kaum eine Sekunde später, hatte sich Lilli wieder auf ihn gestürzt und fest in die Arme genommen. Er war im ersten Augenblick überrümpelt, weil sie ihn so fest an sich drückte, doch dann breitete sich die Wärme in seinem Herzen aus. Er lächelte und drückte sie gleichfalls an sich. Er war wieder zu Hause.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren..." flüsterte sie ihm zu, während er ihr sanft beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

"Ich auch, Lils... Ich auch..."

"Hey, Prongs..."

Er spürte Sirius und Remus Hand auf beiden Schulterblättern und lösste sich von seiner Freundinn. Er wandte sich seinen besten Freunden zu und alle drei schlugen wieder ihren langen Marauder Checkup, bevor sie sich wie Brüder in die Arme schlossen und fest drückten. Allein wieder bei ihnen zu sein gab James ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit zurück und vertrieb den Hass, der sich die ganze Zeit in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, sie noch einmal alle heil wiedersehen zu können.

"Anna..." schrie Lilli entsetzt auf, als diese auf das Sofa niedersank und ganz blass wurde. Sirius und James ließen einander sofort los um nachzusehen was passiert war. Es tröpfelte noch immer etwas Blut aus der Schnittwunde an ihrem Bauch heraus.

"Wir sollten das verbinden. Sieht nicht gut aus," stellte Lilli entsetzt fest, doch Anna winkte ab.

"Nein... ich machs... selber.Es paßt schon..."

Sie wollte aufstehen und hinauf auf ihr Zimmer gehen, doch sie war kaum einen Schritt gegangen da wurde ihr schwindelig und alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Sie sackte wieder zusammen und wäre auch auf den Boden gefallen, wenn Sirius sie nicht wieder aufgefangen hätte und zurück auf die Couch setzte.

"Anna, das sieht echt böse aus... Das sollte sich ein richtiger Heiler ansehen... Merlin, ich dachte du wärst tot... Wie konntest du eine solche Wunde überleben?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern kniff mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Zähne zusammen.

"Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt und versuchte die Wunde mit einem Tuch erst mal zu reinigen, bevor er mit einem Zauber versuchte sie zu schließen.

"Ach... meine Mutter wollt einfach mal sehen, wie gut ihr neues Schwert das Fleisch ihrer Tochter schneidet," antwortete sie sarkastisch als er etwas unsanft das Blut abgetupft hatte und sie dabei ächzen mußte.

"Deine eigene Mutter hat versucht dich zu töten?" fragte Lilli schockiert und sah sie besorgt an. Anna winkte erneut mit der Hand ab.

"Ist ja nicht das erste mal dass sie das versucht hat."

"Nicht nur versucht..." sagte Sirius und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Anna, du BIST in meinen Armen gestorben. Du hast nicht mehr geatmet und dein Körper lag... leblos da."

Sie nickte leicht abwesend als Sirius diesen Satz traurig zu Ende sprach.

"Ja..." sagte sie mit merkwürdig müder Stimme, als ob sie geistig woanders wäre und so wie sie drein blickte, war sie das auch. Es schien fast so als ob sie jeden Moment, das Bewußtsein verlieren würe.

"Remus, bist du fertig?"

Er hatte noch nicht mal genickt, da war sie schon wieder aufgestanden.

"Danke.Naja... Ich... geh dann mal ins Bett. Bin ziemlich erledigt.. James, entschuldige mich doch bitte bei deinen Eltern, wenn sie kommen. Ich würd jetzt lieber schlafen."

Er hatte ihr noch nicht mal eine Antwort gegeben, da war sie mir nichts dir nichts bereits auf die Treppe zugegangen.

"Ich geh mit," sagte Sirius entschlossen und war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Anna hatte nicht widersprochen sondern ließ sich von ihm hochführen. Sie war sowieso viel zu kaputt um die Wände noch wahr zu nehmen. Wenn Sirius sie nicht geführt hätte, wäre sie gegen die nächstbeste Mauer gekracht.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, führte er sie auf ihr Bett zu und half ihr sich hinzusetzten.

"Ich sollte nicht in meinen Sachen schlafen, oder?" fagte sie rethorisch und begann einfach sich auszuziehen ohne Rücksicht auf Anwesende Personen zu nehmen.

"Ähm..." begann er zu stottern, doch da hatte sie bereits ihr Shirt ausgezogen und saß nun oben fast nackt da, bis auf den schwarzen BH, der ihre Brüste bedeckte.

Sirius hätte sofort protestiert, was das soll, wenn er nicht so fasziniert von diesem Anblick gewesen wäre. Seine Kinnlade fiel ihm runter als sie sich entblößte und er mußte heftig den Kopf schütteln um die lüsternen Gedanken loszuwerden, die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen waren.

"Ähm... Anna ist wirklich alles mit dir in Ordnung? Du wirkst ziemlich... neben dir."

"Ja, ja, Han. Is alles in Ordnung mit mir. Brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. So wie immer halt."

'Han?'

Sie zog ihre Socken aus und Sirius beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte, noch weiter dazustehen und sie anzustarren, da sie womöglich bald vollkommen nackt vor ihm da saß. Klar hatte er nichts dagegen, aber angesichts der Sitiuation wollte er es nicht ausnützten. Sie war nicht irgendjemand, sondern seine beste Freundinn, dessen Freundschaft er nicht einfach so wegschmeißen wollte.

"Anna, ich geh dann mal wieder..." sagte er und ging schnurrstracks auf die Tür zu als er etwas schweres auf den Boden knallen hörte.

Er drehte sich verunsichert um und sah die schwarzhaarige Hexe mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden liegen. Er kam zurück und kniete sich langsam unsicher neben sie nieder.

"Ähm... bist du okay?"

"Ich bin todmüde, weißte..."

"Kein Wunder. Ist auch schon sehr spät. Wir haben ja gar nicht geschlafen..."

"Ich möchte jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, Han."

"Anna? Ich bin nicht Han. Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?"

"Sicher. Voldemort ist ein Arsch."

"Wie kommste denn jetzt darauf?"

"Etwa nicht?"

"Doch, sicher ist er ein Arsch aber... Ist sicher alles okay? Du hörst dich irgendwie nicht gut an."

"Sirius ist voll süß, Han. Er hat mich beschützt."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin konnte er nicht anders als schmunzelnd sitzten zu bleiben und sich das anzuhören.

"Ja? Hat er?"

"Ja... er ist süß... das war er schon immer... Aber er ist ein Black. Tante Molly mag ihn nicht."

"Und du?" fragte er und dachte sich gleichzeitig noch einen schönen Rache-Streich für Molly und Arthur aus, dafür dass sie ihn bei Anna schlecht gemacht hatten.

"Ich bin müde."

"Sirius, Anna... magst du ihn?"

"Ich bin müde... Sirius, du Penner. Lass mich endlich schlafen."

"Ich bin Han."

"Und ich bin die Queen!"

Er verzog schmunzelnd die Lippen und beschloss dass es nun nicht mehr viel Sinn machte sie zu fragen. Offenbar war sie eine Mischung aus übermüdung und trotzdem noch klarem Verstand.

"Ist der Boden nicht zu ungemütlich zum schlafen. Solltest vielleicht aufs Bett rauf gehen?"

"Chrr...zzzzzzzzzzz...chrr...zzzzzzzzzzzz."

Sirius verzog die Augenbraue. Seit wann bitte schön schnarchte sie? Er hatte sie in seinem ganzen Leben kein einziges mal schnarchen gehört. Gut, er schlief aber auch nicht mit ihr im Mädchenschlafsaal. Sirius beschloss, sich darüber jetzt keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Sie lebte und nur das war wichtig. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und legte sie wieder aufs Bett rauf. Dabei kam er nicht umhin sie einen Augenblick lang in dieser Position zuzusehen... gut, sie schnarchte... aber abgesehen davon, sah sie wirklich niedlich aus. Nein, das Schnarchen gehörte dazu. Das war wiedermal typisch Anna White. Nichts in ihrem Leben war perfekt oder vollkommen, alles mußte Fehler oder Probleme haben. Sie war ein einziges Geheimnis und immer wenn er glaubte etwas mehr über sie zu erfahren, dann schienen sich wieder neue Dinge in ihrem Leben zu entwickeln, die sie allen verheimlichte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und er mußte grinsen, angesichts, dessen dass sie ihn sozusagen zufrieden schlafend anlächelte. Er wollte seinen Arm unter ihrem Rücken wegziehen um rausgehen zu können... Ging nicht. Anna schlief drauf.

'Klasse' dachte er sarkastisch.

Er hatte jetzt die Wahl. Entweder er zog seinen Arm mit voller Wucht unter ihr weg und riskierte, dass sie wieder vom Bett fiel, oder er blieb die ganze Nacht da sitzten, mit dem Arm unter dem Rücken der Hexe. Er versuchte ersteres...

KAWOOOOM

"Klasse," grummelte er augenrollend. Denn nun lag er auf dem Boden und Anna direkt auf ihn drauf...Keine Möglichkeit sie von sich runterzubewegen ohne ihr dabei weh zu tun... er wußte gar nicht wie schwer sie sein konnte, oder hatte er nach all dem was passiert war nur keine Kraft mehr?

'Na, wenigstens hat sie die Decke mit runtergezogen' dachte er sarkastisch und blieb einfach liegen... wenn er ehrlich war, hatte diese Position etwas und er begann zu schmunzeln. Näher war er ihr bisher noch nie wirklich gekommen, als jetzt.

Bamm...

Remus, James und Lilli saßen im Wohnzimmer und hatten es sich gerade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht als sie diesen Knall hörten und fragend die Gesichter verzogen.

"Was war das?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

"Hörte sich an als ob etwas oder jemand runtergefallen wäre," meinte Lilli nachdenklich und warf James einen besorgtem Blick zu, so als ob sie fragen wollte, ob Sirius dass auch wirklich mit Anna hinbekommt.

"Hört sich für mich eher so an, als ob Anna und Sirius sich wieder gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Nichts besonderes, tun sie schon seit der ersten Klasse. Keine Panik, Leute."

In dem Moment flammte der Kamin auf und Maria Potter stieg heraus, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Ehemann. Beide blieben einen Augenblick lang vor dem Kamin stehen und sahen ihren Sohn prüfend an. James konnte sich nicht helfen, aber aus einem ihm unverständlichen Grund bekam er Angst und krallte seine Hände in seinen Umhang hinein. Lilli hatte es bemerkt und es erschreckte sie, dass er solche Panik vor seinen eigenen Eltern hatte.

"Lilli, Remus... wir möchten euch bitten auf eure Zimmer zu gehen. Wir sollten einige Dinge mit unserem Sohn alleine klären."

Beide hatten nicht auf Mr. Potter's Aufforderung reagiert, sondern sahen James fragend an. Er verstand sofort was sie ihm damit sagen wollten und nickte ihnen zu.

"Sicher?" fragte Lilli besorgt, und wieder nickte James.

Widerwillig standen beide auf und gingen die Treppen hoch. Nach einer Weile kam Maria zu ihm rüber und setzte sich neben ihrem Sohn auf die Couch hin. Wieder zuckte er ungewollt zusammen.

"Ich weiß... das was wir getan haben, das kann keine Entschuldigung dieser Welt wieder gut machen... Wir haben dich enttäuscht..."

Sie hatte ihn in die Augen gesehen, aber er sah weg. Er war verletzt... und er wollte nicht, dass sie sahen, wieviel Hass er im Moment gegen sie empfand.

"Großvater Harold war also kein Todesser?" fragte er mässig interessiert. Zu schwer war noch der Schmerz der Erkenntnis gewesen. Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner Schulter und die Last auf seinem Herzen wurde damit erst recht unerträglich.

"Nein, dein Großvater war Dumbledore's bester Freund... und ein guter Mensch gewesen."

"Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich auf die schiefe Bahn geriet," fuhr nun Michael fort. Er war nicht zu James hergekommen und hatte sich ihm auch sonst nicht genähert. Er blieb an der Wand stehen und starrte von dort aus die Decke über sich an, während er erzählte. Man könnte sagen, Michael würde sich davor fürchten, seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen.

"Damals, war der Rassismus gegen Muggel und Halbblüter noch sehr groß gewesen. Wir waren stolz darauf reinblütig zu sein und uns als stark und unbezwingbar bezeichnen zu können. Tom Riddle, das ist Voldemorts richtiger Name, war damals etwa 2 Klassen über uns. Ich, Robert Kingcade und Marcel Stone haben immer zu ihm aufgesehen. Wir waren die besten Freunde und was der eine toll fand, dazu standen auch alle anderen und Robert bewunderte Riddle, für seine Ansichten und Taten. Ich lies mich von ihm beeinflussen und wollte auf jeden Fall genau so wie er ein Reinblut heiraten. Marcel nicht. Er hatte schon früh erkannt, dass es falsch war, was wir tun würden und unsere Wege trennten sich. Wir kamen aus der Schule und schlossen uns Riddle an, der ab da an nur noch unter den Namen Lord Voldemort existierte und Marcel wanderte nach Deutschland aus. Wir erledigten viele Missionen für ihn, spionierten unsere ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aus, die im Ministerium arbeiteten und zumindest Robert... tötete in seinem Auftrag auch. Dann lernte ich bei einer Mission deine Mutter kennen."

Michael wartete, aber James sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Er konnte es einfach nicht, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, es zu tun., damit alles zwischen ihnen wieder wie früher wurde. Der aufkeimende Hass und das ständig existierende Misstrauen, wollten nicht wieder gehen. Es hatte sich in ihn hineingefressen und die schreckliche Klaue um ihn gelegt.

"Und sie machte aus mir das... was ich heute bin. Sie akzeptierte mich als solchen Mann, als einen Todesser. Da Maria eine reinblütige, spanische Hexe war, hatte Voldemort nichts dagegen, dass wir zusammen waren und bald darauf heirateten wir. Erst zur Hochzeit habe ich mich wieder mit Marcel vertragen können und lernte seine Freundinn Swetlana kennen. Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass deine Patentante und deine Mutter sich sehr ähnlich sind. Sie wurden auf der Stelle die besten Freundinnen. Doch nachdem ich mit deiner Mutter zusammen war, erschien mir vieles auf der Welt ungerecht, was passiert war. Voldemort schickte mich alleine auf Missionen ohne Robert. Ich sollte töten... für ihn... und ich konnte es nicht. Nicht nachdem Maria, Marcel und Swetlana mir gezeigt haben, dass es falsch war, was Voldemort da tat... Dann wurde Maria auch noch schwanger und... Wir hatten Angst um dich, James. Wir wollten dass du lebst, aber wir wußten nicht was passieren würde, sobald Voldemort herausfand, dass ich seine Befehle nicht ausführe und die Leute verschone, die ich töten sollte. Ich wandte mich an deinen Großvater, meinen Vater. Er holte Dumbledore dazu und dieser schlug damals den Fidelius-Zauber vor. Wir sollten uns verstecken und Voldemort würde uns nicht finden können und damit wärst auch du in Sicherheit gewesen. Zuerst wollten wir Marcel oder Swetlana nehmen, aber sie wären zu offensichtlich gewesen. Wir nahmen Swetlana's Bruder Jay und es war ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich sehr bald herausstellte. Voldemort hat herausgefunden dass er es war und hat ihn umbringen lassen und dann hat er uns aufgespürt. Wir wußten damals nicht das Robert uns verraten hatte."

'Deswegen... hat er die Freundschaft zu den Kingcades beendet..' dachte James für sich. Er wollte seine Gedanken seinen Eltern nicht anvertrauen, zumindest noch nicht. Er fühlte sich ihnen in diesem Moment ferner denn jeh und ihre Nähe war ihm unangenehm. Es war als ob er Angst vor ihnen hätte... Selbst bei dem was er nun von ihnen erfuhr, wußte er nicht sicher, ob es die Wahrheit war oder nur einer von weiteren Lügen, die sie ihm schon erzählt hatten.

"James, wenn wir nicht auf ihn eingegangen wären, wenn wir diesen Pakt nicht abgeschlossen hätten, dann wären wir beide jetzt tot und du wärst niemals geboren worden. Wir wollten dein Leben schützten und zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hielten wir es für das beste... Dein Großvater... starb als Voldemort dich damals holen wollte. Er schickte seine Todesser los um dich zu ihm zubringen, damit er prüfen konnte, wie groß deine Macht schon war. Dabei hatten sie ihn umgebracht und dich beinahe dazu, wenn dein Vater nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre. Seither versuchten wir immer wieder alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen um dich vor ihm zu schützen und den Pakt aufzulösen. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir herausfanden, ist... den Pakt zu beenden. Du mußtest von UNS zu Voldemort gebracht werden, sonst wären noch viel schlimmere Dinge passiert und das ganze mußte passieren, bevor du 18 wirst. Das von heute Abend ist uns mehr als nur schwer gefallen, dass kannst du uns glauben, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit und erst nachdem du bei ihm warst... Er mußte dich nicht mal anfassen, sondern du mußtest dich nur in seinen vier Wänden befinden, aber so wurde der Pakt aufgelöst und wir konnten dich retten."

"Wir hätten dich niemals an Voldemort übergeben, wenn wir nicht sicher gewesen wären, dass wir dich wieder rausholen könnten," fuhr Maria fort und er spürte, wie ihr Griff um seine Schulter stärker wurde.

"Aber... ihr habt mich belogen. Absichtlich... das ganze letzte Jahr über. Du sagtest, ich könnte meinen Freunden nicht vertrauen. Ich hab dir von Karkaroff's Vermutung erzählt und du..."

"James, wir waren uns nicht sicher," verteidigte Michael seine Frau sofort und war endlich zu ihm hergekommen. Er hatte sich hinabgekniet um seinen Sohn ansehen zu können, dessen Blick jetzt nicht mehr auf den Boden gerichtet war, sodern auf ihn. Soviel Hass in diesen Hasselnussbraunen Augen, soviel Enttäuschung und Trauer, die früher einmal mit Liebe und Zuneigung gefüllt waren. Für einen Augenblick erschreckte es Michael Potter das zu erkennen, doch er blieb stark. Sein Sohn mußte es verstehen.

"Es hätten auch Anna, Lilli oder Remus sein können. Es war alles viel zu verzwickt, verstehst du und wir wollten nicht riskieren, dich wieder zu verlieren. Alles mußte durchdacht werden, aber irgendwie wurde alles nur noch schlimmer und... und ich weiß, dass wir dich am laufenden Band angelogen haben. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du uns das nie verzeihen wirst, James... Aber wir haben das alles nur getan, damit du weiterleben kannst."

"Das wars, stimmts? Das ist es, was ihr mir verheimlichen wolltet, was zuviel für mich wäre, wenn ich es erfahre... dass ihr mich eigentlich verraten habt und das was Voldemort von mir will... ist... ist was? Raus mit der Sprache. Ich will es jetzt wissen.. Wenn ihr schon damit angefangen habt, könnt ihr es auch zu Ende bringen."

Michael und Maria warfen sich fragende Blicke zu und als er ihr zuversichtlich zunickte, atmete sie ein letztes mal tief ein, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

"James, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber... in dir fließt mehr Kraft als du glaubst. Eine unglaublich große Kraft, vor die sich Voldemort fürchtet und er will sie für sich haben, weil sie ihm ebenbürtig ist. Und, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt James, diese Kraft sie ist neutral. Sie läßt sich von ihrem Träger lenken, das bedeutet, sie ist so wie du bist. Gut oder Böse... Das ist der Grund, warum Voldemort so zwanghaft versucht hat, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Bis jetzt..."

"Was heißt das?" fragte James und hatte seine Mutter angesehen, doch diese schien keine Kraft zu haben ihm das zu erklären und so ergriff Michael das Wort.

"Es gibt einen anderen Weg diese Kraft an sich zu reisen, wenn der Träger sich weigert, auf die Seite zu wechseln. Dieses Ritual... das Inga White bei dir durchgeführt hat... Dumbledore hat nachgeforscht und wir fanden heraus, sehr zu unserem Leidwesen, dass es das einzige Ritual ist, welches dir diese Macht entreisen kann, wenn es dir dein Herz raus reißt..."

"..."

"Daher schmerzt es so, daher die lange Narbe an deinem Rücken. Das einzige was uns immer Hoffnung gab, war die Tatsache, dass die Macht deinen Körper erst dann verläßt, wenn du es frei gibst, wenn du deinen Willen zum Leben verlierst. Und wir wußten, dass deine Freunde und Lilli dich am Leben halten..."

"Marcel wollte dass ich Lilli verlassen..."

"Weil er ihr Leben schützten wollte," verteidigte Michael seinen besten Freund sofort.

"Was Lilli betrifft sind wir uns alle noch sehr unschlüssig, was für eine Rolle sie spielt. Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen und das obwohl wir es euch verboten hatten und du bist nicht tot. Lilli hätte als Muggelabstämmige Hexe diese Macht in dir mit dieser Handlung eigentlich vernichten müssen und dich damit umgebracht haben. Aber du lebst und diese Macht auch... Daraus schließen wir, dass sie vielleicht der Schlüssel ist."

"Der Schlüssel?"

"Dein Herz wird sich entscheiden, zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt. Inga White, ist der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite. Sie ist dazu im Stande, dir das Herz zu entreisen, wenn du es freiwillig hergibst um es Voldemort zu übergeben. Lilli... könnte und nur könnte, sie ist es vielleicht auch gar nicht, der Schlüssel der guten Seite sein. Dieser Schlüssel ist da um das Herz zu schützen und um die Macht in deinem Körper zu halten."

"..."

"Aber auf gewisse Weise, Junge ist es unmöglich dass Lilli der Schlüssel ist. Weil sie muggelstämmig ist und Schlüssel normalerweise nur reinblütige Zauberer sind. Als Marcel sagte, dass du Lilli's Leben gefährden würdest, meinte er damit, dass wenn SIE der Schlüssel ist, sie auch dabei umkommen kann, wenn sie mit dir schläft."

"Moment mal," begann James mit bitterem Unterton in der Stimme.

"Also, Lilli ist eine Gefahr für mich, weil sie Muggelstämmig ist und wenn ich SEX "

Dieses Wort hatte er mit besonders viel Druck ausgesprochen um seine Wut auszudrücken.

"Mit ihr habe, dann würde ich sterben, weil meine Macht sie nicht verträgt. GLEICHZEITIG, bin ich eine Gefahr für sie, wenn wir mitienander SEX haben, weil sie vielleicht der Schlüssel sein könnte. ABER, das kann nicht sein, da Schlüssel nur reinblütige Hexen sein können. Richtig?"

"Richtig."

"Dann mal ne ganz blöde Frage. Wieso um Merlin's Willen leben wir beide dann noch?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage, zu der Dumbledore noch eine Antwort sucht." antwortete Michael Potter, während Maria sich ihrem Sohn zuwandte, da sie sah, wie er langsam vor Wut kochte.

"Ich weiß, dass das alles etwas viel für dich ist..."

"ETWAS VIEL? ETWAS? Wieso ich?"

"Was meinst du damit Junge?"

"Wieso Ich diese Macht in mir trage, die Voldemort unbedingt will."

"Auch das ist etwas, was wir dir... bisher verheimlich haben," gestand Michael traurig und atmete tief ein um das jetzt sagen zu können, was er seinem Sohn schon seit seiner Geburt vorenthalten hatte.

"James, du bist ein Nachkomme von Godric Gryffindor. Nicht der letzte, aber einer seiner Nachkommen. Du weißt ja, dass die reinblütigen Zauberer alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt sind." (A/N: Ich denke auch, dass Harry ein Nachkomme von Godric Gryffindor ist. JKRowling hat dies nie bestritten)

"Die Macht in dir ist stärker als sie bei deinem Großvater war oder bei deinem Vater ist. Das habe ich schon gemerkt, als ich mit dir schwanger wurde. Verschiedene Zauber, die ich vorher nur sehr schwach zustande brachte, hatten mit einem mal eine unglaublich starke Wirkung..."

Sie machte eine Pause um ihn prüfend anzusehen, aber James sah noch genau so wütend und enttäuscht aus wie vorher.

"Ich weiß, das dieses Wissen für dich jetzt unverständlich ist. Lass dir Zeit und lerne das ganze erst mal zu akzeptieren... Wenn du noch fragen haben solltest, dann werden wir sie dir jetzt jederzeit beantworten. Ich versprechs."

"Und... dann hoffen wir, James, dass du eines Tages dazu im Stande bist, uns zu vergeben, dass wir dich... belogen haben," sprach sein Vater mit gedrückter Stimme.

„Es mag für dich jetzt lächerlich klingen und vielleicht ist es das auch, aber wir wollten dir einfach nicht deine Kindheit wegnehmen. Wir sahen wie glücklich du mit Anna und Sirius warst, wie viel Spaß es dir gemacht hat, Lilli zu erobern, wie gut mit mir Remus und Peter noch auskamst... Wir haben es einfach nicht über uns gebracht, dir das einfach so wegzunehmen."

„..."

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum wir im Wald so auf dich eingeredet haben," versuchte wieder Maria etwas zu erklären, doch James sah nicht auf. Ihr Sohn wirkte weiterhin abweisend und kalt.

„Wir wurden abgehört. Voldemort konnte jedes unserer Worte mitanhören. Wir mußten ihm im Glauben lassen, dass wir auch aufgegeben hätten, dass wir bereit wären, dich zu opfern. Er wog sich damit schon frühzeitig in Sicherheit und das machte es uns leichter, unsere eigenen Leute unter seinen Todessern zu postieren."

„..."

„Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass wir dich nicht wirklich auf seine Seite ziehen wollten..."

James nickte leicht, dann stand er auf und ging einige Schritte von seinen Eltern weg.

"Ich... Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Bin müde..."

Die beiden nickten verstehend und sahen zu wie er die Treppe raufging und hinter der Wand verschwand.

"Er wird uns das nie verzeihen," hörte James seine Mutter sagen. Er blieb mitten beim Gang stehen um ihr Gespräch noch hören zu können. Die Verzweiflung in der Stimme seiner Mutter war klar herauszuhören und die Angst in seinem Vater war spürbar, aber er konnte es trotzdem nicht. Er war in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage, egal, welche Worte gesprochen wurden, zu ihnen hinabzugehen und

"Maria, Schatz... Gib ihm etwas Zeit."

"Zeit? Hast du nicht seine Augen gesehen, Michael? Voller Enttäuschung und Hass. Merlin, unser eigener Sohn hasst uns, Michael. Ist dir das eigentlich klar? Was haben wir nur getan..."

"Maria..."

"Ich kann damit nicht leben. Wenn ich weiß, dass er mich hasst... Michael. Ich..."

Er konnte seine Mutter weinen hören und wußte, dass sein Vater sie in seine Arme schloss.

"Glaub mir, Maria. Er wird verstehen, warum wir so handeln mußten. Letztenendes war das nötig, um unser aller Leben zu retten. Er wird verstehen und verzeihen... Er ist unser Sohn. Wir haben ihn erzogen... gib ihm Zeit zu akzeptieren, dann wird er verstehen und verzeihen können."

James ging in sein Zimmer hinein. Er hatte gerade die Tür wieder geschlossen und wollte auf sein Bett zugehen als er sah, dass sich jemand schon darauf befand. Lilli lag schlafend in seiner Bettdecke eingewickelt. Er sank neben ihr auf die Matraze hinab und strich ihr sanft mit dem Finger eine Haarsträhne von der Wange hinters Ohr. Er fühlte sich im Moment mehr als nur verloren. Er wünschte sich den ganzen Abend weg, wünschte es wäre nie passiert, wünschte sich das klärende Gespräch weg, einfach alles. Er legte sich neben sie nieder und schlang seinen linkenArm um ihre Hüfte. Einen Moment lang blieb er so liegen und atmete ihren zarten Duft ein. Sie roch leicht süßlich nach Blumen.

'Lilli, ich liebe dich... Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.'

Und als ob sie ihn gehört hätte drehte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an seine Brust heran. Er sah ihr Lächeln und ihr zufriedenes Gesicht und er spürte ihren zarten Hauch auf seiner Brust. James schmunzelte, angesichts dessen, dass sie sich so in seinen Armen eingerollt hatte, dann schloss er seine Augen und schlief gleichfalls sofort vor Erschöpfung ein. Er hatte noch soviele Fragen, zum Beispiel wie sie ihn gefunden haben oder warum Anna doch noch lebte, wo sogar Voldemort behauptet hatte, sie getötet zu haben aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte schlafen... einfach nur schlafen...


	60. Chapter 60

Chap 60:the day after

Die Sonne warf warmen Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht und Lilli spürte einen sanften Hauch an ihrer Wange... Sie lächelte und öffnete langsam ihre Augenlider. James schmunzelte als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Sie hatte einfach bildhübsche Augen... er hatte schon vergessen, wie schön, diese smaragdenen Blicke ihn beruhigen konnten.

"Morgen, mein Schatz."

"Morgen, Mausi-Puh..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und alles um sie herum war vergessen. Fast automatisch fuhren ihre Hände an seine Wange und zogen ihn näher an sich ran. Sie wollte das es nie wieder aufhörte, das sie ewig so zusammen sein könnten... viel zu selten waren diese Momente gewesen, in denen sie einfach nur genießen durften.

"Wie ist das Gespräch mit deinen Eltern verlaufen?" fragte sie besorgt, als er den Kuss von sich aus beendet und sie eine Weile lang nur angesehen hatte.

"Meine Eltern..." sagte er nachdenklich.

Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber sprechen und so seufzte er einmal leise auf und legte sich aufs Bett nieder. Lilli beugte sich leicht auf um ihn ansehen zu können und strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust.

"Ich liebe dich, James. Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, ist das für mich in Ordnung. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin... okay?"

Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. James stand vom Bett auf und zog sich sein Shirt über. Man könnte fast meinen, dass er sie ignorieren wollte.

"James?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt oder getan? Hätte sie ihn besser nicht fragen und so ne blöde Antwort von sich geben sollen? Doch James kam zurück, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lils. Aber... ich glaube, das muss ich alleine mit meinen Eltern klären."

Sie nickte verstehend, während er ihr sanft mit dem Finger eine Locke vom Gesicht hinter die Ohren strich. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Mit der festen Überzeugung seine Eltern anzutreffen, überraschte es ihn doch sehr, stattdessen Anna zu sehen, die an der Glastür zum Garten stand und vollkommen in Gedanken versunken hinaus starrte. Sie sah merkwürdig traurig und verloren aus... sie sah genau so aus wie er sich fühlte...

"Anna White," sagte er spöttisch grinsend. Er konnte sich den Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Die von den Toten auferstandene..."

Sie blickte zu ihm rüber und schmunzelte amüsiert grinsend.

"Die von den Toten auferstandene... ist das ab jetzt an mein neuer Beiname? James Potter, der unbesiebare?"

James lachte und kam zwar zu ihr rüber, blieb jedoch kurz vor ihr stehen. Da stand er ihr also gegenüber und sah seine beste Freundinn einen Augenblick von oben nach unten an. Sie lebte tatsächlich noch...

"Voldemort sagte, du wärst tot. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er dich getötet hat. Ich dachte es wäre aus."

"Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich glaube... ich war auch tot..."

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und James erkannte, dass dies ihr purer Ernst war, ganz gleich wie lächerlich dieser Satz eigentlich klang. Die Blässe vom gestrigen Abend war verflogen und sie sah wieder völlig gesund aus, wenn auch noch etwas erschöpft und müde.

"Ich hab das Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen..." sprach sie leise weiter, ihre Stimme hatte nun etwas abwesendes angenommen.

"Es war zuerst schwarz und niemand war mehr da... und dann kam dieses Licht... es war winzig, doch es war hell, warm und vertraut... "

Ein Kloss in ihrem Hals verbat ihr weiterzusprechen und eine Weile lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wollte es wissen, ja, aber er hatte das Gefühl als ob Anna selber nicht wußte, warum sie noch nicht tot war und um ihrer Freundschaft Willen wollte er sie nicht unnötig drängeln.

"Anna?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich hab den Schmerz gespürrt, als mich das Schwert durchbohrt hat... und dann diese eiseskälte, die sich von innen nach außen ausbreitet... als alles langsam schwarz wurde, doch der Schmerz hörte nicht auf... Er war da. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr, mein Herz schien zu zerbrechen und alles in mir brannte wie Feuer.. du kennst das Gefühl nicht, wenn man langsam stirbt... es war ein langsamer Tot... Jede einzelne Sekunde kommt dir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, weil der Schmerz dich lähmt... weißt du was meine Mutter mir mal gesagt hatte? Der Mensch wird alleine geboren... und er stirbt alleine. Sie hatte Recht, wenn man stirbt... ist man alleine. Sirius war bei mir, aber als es schwarz wurde, war ich alleine mit den Schmerzen. Verloren im Nichts..."

Er wollte mit der Hand ausholen um sie zu trösten, aber Anna war zurückgewichen und hatte sich von ihm weggedreht. Sie begann zu zittern und auch wenn er es nicht sah, er konnte spüren, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen füllten. Ihre Worte waren so hart, so verzweifelt und von Leid gezeichnet.

"Und dann dieses warme Licht und alle schlimmen Gefühle waren weg. Ich bin darauf zugeschritten und es wurde immer größer... und dann... kurz bevor ich es erreicht hatte... Es war so nah... der Frieden war so nah... da öffne ich die Augen und... befinde mich wieder in dieser Zelle, umgeben von meinem eigenen Blut und den qualvollen Schmerzen in meinem Bauch."

Er konnte nun sehen wie sie mit ihren Händen ihre Tränen wegwischte und ohne zu zögern kam er auf sie zu und umfasste sie von hinten. Er schlang seine Hände um ihren Bauch herum auf ihre Brust und drückte sie zart und doch bestimmend zu sich hinter. Er wute nicht wieso er das tat, denn er war ihr vorher nie so nahe gekommen, doch dieser Moment war anders. Er hielt es für richtig.

"Du bist nicht alleine, Anna... Wir werden immer bei dir sein... Immer."

Ein leises schluchzen erfüllte die Stille und er spürte wie sie sich sanft an seine Schulter zurücklehnte.

"Ich hab Angst, James... Ich weiß nicht was mit mir ist... ich will keine Missgeburt oder gar ein Dämon sein..."

"Schschhhhh..." sagte er leise und schloss sie fester in seine Arme.

"Egal was du bist, Anna. Wir werden es gemeinsam herausfinden... und dann werden sie alle dafür bezahlen, was sie uns angetan haben..."

Erst nach einer Weile löste sie sich aus seiner tröstenden Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sah ihn dankbar an, dafür, dass er ihr ein Freund ist, ganz gleich, was bisher geschehen war. Nach soviel Mist, was passiert war, schien es ein Ding der der Unmöglichkeit, dass sie auch weiterhin füreinander einstanden, doch sie taten es. Er tat es...

"Seltsam, wie sich alles verändert hat, oder?"

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Seit der ersten Klasse mein ich... Remus und Ich haben uns getrennt, du bist mit Lilli zusammen, deine Eltern sind nicht die lieben netten Auroren von drüben, Remus ist ein Werwolf, Sirius ist von zu Hause ausgezogen, Lilli scheint immun gegen den Avada Kedavra zu sein, mein Bruder ist tot, meine Mutter ist von den Toten auferstanten, ich bin gestern zwar gestorben, aber lebe trotzdem wieder, wir stehen kurz vor unserem Abschluss und ganz nebenbei wirst du seit neuestem von bösesten mächtigen Zauberer gejagt, der jeh existiert hat. Wenn das keine Veränderung ist, was dann?"

Er lachte angesichts dessen, dass sie sich von dem eben noch sehr zerbrechlichen und traurigen Mädchen wieder zu seiner selbstbewußten, starken Freundinn gewandelt hatte, die in jeder Situation die kam, irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen Feststellungen machte.

"Ja... und was für eine Veränderung."

Beide lachten sich an und der junge Zauberer verstand zum ersten mal etwas das die ganze Zeit offensichtlich war. Er konnte seinen Freunden vertrauen, egal, was passierte... Sie vertrauten ihm... es war seine Pflicht, auch ihnen zu vertrauen.

"Übrigens, was war zwischen dir und Sirius gestern Abend?"

"Hm?" Sie sah überrascht auf. "Wie?"

"Na, es hat gekracht."

"Hat es?"

"Hat sich zumindest so angehört, als ob du was nach ihm geschmissen hättest. Hast du was nach ihm geschmissen?"

Sie gluckste vernügt.

"Aha, deswegen lag ich heut früh auf ihn drauf."

James mußte einfach lachen, als er das hörte und sich das Bildlich vorstellte.

„Du lagst auf ihn drauf?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich dahin gekommen bin. War doch noch ganz mischugge vom gestrigen Abend, aber ich hab das Gefühl das Sirius dahinter steckt."

"Wie gehts der Wunde? Sah ja ziemlich übel aus."

Anna legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah verlegen hinter ihm zum Garten hinaus.

"Die Wunde... sie schließt sich von selbst."

James sah sie unglaubig an, doch sie nickte ihm nur beruhigend zu.

"Doch... es hat schon gestern angefangen... Und heute... hat sie sich schon fast geschlossen. Was immer ich auch bin... es scheint mich am Leben zu halten. Das wird wohl auch die Erklärung sein, warum meine Mutter noch lebt... Ich bin ihre Tochter.. hat Voldemort sowas nicht gesagt?"

'Anna... bist du vielleicht der Schlüssel? Wenn deine Mutter der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite ist... bist du dann der Schlüssel der guten Seite? Logisch wärs ja irgendwie. Du bist reinblütig. Wie die Mutter so die Tochter. Aber wenn du der Schlüssel bist, was ist dann Lilli? Wieso konnte ich mit ihr schlafen, ohne das sie dabei verletzt wurde und wieso lebe ich noch?'

"Deine Eltern sind schon gegangen. Ich soll dir von ihnen ausrichten, dass du sie jederzeit im Ministerium kontaktieren kannst, wenn du sie brauchen solltest. James?... Schätze, ich hab einen Nerv getroffen, wie?" fügte sie hinzu als er nicht antwortete.

"Erzählst du mir, was mit ihnen nun war? Sie sind schließlich nicht tot, wie du dachtest."

"Nein... das sind sie nicht..."

Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Er wollte es lieber in sich hineinfressen... Er hatte es satt zu sprechen, hatte es satt belogen zu werden, auch wenn es hier seine Freunde war, denen er die Wahrheit vorenthielt. Sie war zu schrecklich, selbst für ihn selbst.

"Ich verstehe," sagte sie und stellte sich nun so hin, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen mußte und mit all der Überzeugung, die sie aufbringen konnte sagte sie ihm ihre Meinung.

"Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewußt, dass es auf dieser Seite sehr einsam sein kann... Ich muss es wissen, ich befinde mich seit meiner Kindheit hier..."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber er wußte nicht was und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er jemand die Treppe herunter kommen.

"Morgen, ihr boooahden," gähnte Sirius und streckte sich erst mal richtig, bevor er von der Treppe zu ihnen herkam.

"Morgen, Padfoot," sagte James und entfernte sich von Anna.

Auf gewisse Weise war er froh, dass sein bester Freund gekommen war, so mußte er ihr keine Antwort geben. Anna hatte die Begabung, zumindest was ihn betraf, tief in die Seele zu blicken und zu erkennen, was man wirklich fühlte und sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, sondern sprach es aus. Er mochte es nicht, aber es hatte ihn immer geholfen. Das einzige, worin sie selbst blind wie ein Maulwurf reagierte war, wenn es um Sirius ging. Sie alle sahen was er für sie empfand, nur die beiden selber nicht.

"Hey, Prongs, alles klar wegen gestern?"

"Sicher."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher."

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund trotzdem noch mit einem besorgtem Blick an. James brauchte auch nichts zu sagen, allein an seinem Verhalten und an seinen Augen erkannte er, dass das nicht stimmte. Er kannte seinen besten Freund besser als irgendjemand sonst. Es mußte etwas passiert sein. Er benahm sich erst so kalt und enttäuscht, wenn jemand, der ihn nahe stand ihn betrogen hatte. Er würde noch herausfinden wer es war...

Der Kamin flammte auf und Swetlana's Kopf erschien darin. Sie sah sich suchend um und fand James schnell an der Treppe bei Sirius stehen.

"Hallo, James. Wollt mal fragen ob ich rein kommen darf?"

Er nickte und so entfernte sich ihr Kopf wieder und die Flammen wurden kurz größer. Swetlana stieg danach aus dem Kamin heraus und kam auf ihn zu.

"Ich weiß, dass du noch immer sehr viele Fragen hast. Wie du gemerkt hast, sind deine Eltern schon bei der Arbeit. Ich werde sie dir beantwort... Entschuldigt uns bitte."

Sie legte James ihre Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn mit sich hinaus in den Garten. Anna und Sirius warfen sich zuerst fragende Blicke zu während sie zusahen, wie die beiden sich im Garten auf den Rand des Springbrunnens niederließen, doch schon wurde beide etwas rot und sahen verlegen zur Seite.

"Ähm... wie gehts deinem Bauch?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Ähm... okay.. es heilt sich..."

"Aha..."

"Yup..."

"Na gut, dann... werd ich mal... das Frühstück machen..."

"Ähm... okay... Ich .. helf dir."

"Okay..."

'Trottel, warum sagst du nicht was?'

'Dumme Kuh, warum sagst du so'n Scheiß?'

Kaum das sie dran saßen schoss James die erste Frage heraus, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Wie bist du den Todessern entkommen? Ich meine, die waren zu 6 und du warst allein."

"Leider sind sie abgehauen bevor ich etwas unternehmen konnte. Sie wollten so schnell es geht deine Spur aufnehmen. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht lang genug zurückhalten konnte. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, dich noch beschützten zu können, bevor mir Dumbledore Bescheid gab, dass der Plan geändert wurde... aber ich denke, es gibt da etwas wichtigeres, was du mich fragen möchtest, richtig?"

Er nickte und stellte die Frage, die ihn auch schon seit gestern Abend beschäftigte.

"Wie habt ihr herausgefunden wo mich Voldemorts Leute hingebracht haben?"

Sie atmete einmal tief ein als ob sie all ihren Mut zusammen reißen müßte um ihm das zu erzählen.

"Weil ich... weil ich mich als Doppelagentin zu Voldemort's Todessern machen ließ um dir zu helfen. Du solltest glauben, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und dich geistig dazu bringen, dass er die Macht aus dir rausreisen kann."

"Ich... Ich versteh nicht worauf du hinaus willst."

"Es war auch von unserer Seite aus geplant, James. Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn ich es tue. Da Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer nicht viel über mich weiß, hätte ich eher als Verräterin gelten können als Marcel. Als Beweis meiner Treue... habe ich ihm deinen Vater gebracht. Er erinnerte ihn an den Pakt und danach habe ich ihm deine Mutter gebracht. Es war nicht leicht für die beiden, aber sie standen es durch. Wir mußten sicher gehen, dass du da heil wieder raus kommst, sobald der Packt aufgelöst war. Naja, Lilli und Remus scheinen wirklich verdammte gute Freunde zu sein. Sie ließen sich nicht davon abbringen, dir zur Hilfe zu eilen."

Swetlana schmunzelte, aber ihr Patensohn zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen.

"Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern dir von dem Pakt erzählt haben..."

Er nickte, außer Stande überhaupt noch etwas dazu sagen zu können. Der Kloß von gestern Abend hatte sich wieder in seiner Kehle festgesetzt.

"Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum dir niemand schon früher etwas davon erzählt hat und glaub mir, ich auch..."

"Alles klar, also war ALLES eine einzige Lüge, ja?" fragte er nun mit etwas lauterer Stimme.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Die ganze Zeit habt ihr alle große Töne gespuckt von wegen: wir werden dich beschützten und bei uns bist du sicher. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken habt ihr das gesagt und mich so ganz nebenbei die ganze Zeit belogen, denn ihr hattet ja schon die ganze Zeit geplant, dass ich doch zu Voldemort gebracht werde, von meinen EIGENEN Eltern. Als ich dir von Karkaroff erzählt habe, dass er meinte, jemand würde mich verraten, da hast du mich vor meinen Freunden gewarnt, obwohl du genau wußtest wer es sein würde. Warum? Um mich absichtlich noch mal zu verunsichern?"

"Nein, James. Wie kannst du sowas nur glauben?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst glauben, wenn ich seit meiner Geburt nur von euch allen belogen wurde?"

Er war nun aufgebracht und dieselbe Wut und der Hass von gestern Abend stieg wieder auf. Sie bissen sich in sein Herz, in seine Seele und befahlen es ihm zu hassen.

"Die Wahrheit ist, dass wir alle nicht wußten, was wir tun sollten. Glaubst du denn Marcel und Ich haben uns keine Vorwürfe gemacht, dass das alles passiert ist? Glaubst du, uns war es egal, als wir herausfanden, dass deine Eltern beinahe von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem getötet worden wären? Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es für sie damals war? Michael und Maria haben sich ständig Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie den Pakt eingegangen sind, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit um euer Leben zu schützten. Wär es dir lieber gewesen, wenn sie gestorben wären?"

Er sagte nichts, was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen? Er wußte ja nicht mal was er fühlen sollte... alles war so schwer und kompliziert geworden. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht richtig einordnen und er wußte auch nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte, auf das was sich vor ihm offenbarte.

"Sie wollten es dir sagen," fuhr Swetlana mit sanfter Stimme fort.

Ganz gleich wie James auch reagieren mochte, sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig anschreien, nicht nachdem er das alles durchgestanden hatte.

"Aber sie entschieden sich, es erst zu tun, wenn du alt genug bist. Als Kind hättest du das sowieso nicht verstanden. Und dann bist du gewachsen... Ich kenne dich seit dem du ein Baby warst. Du hast so sehr zu ihnen aufgesehen und sie bewundert. Michael und Maria haben es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Als du dieses Jahr in die Fänge von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer geraten bist, haben sie uns sofort in Deutschland kontaktiert. Wir wären auch sofort gekommen,wenn wir nicht noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt hätten. Du hättest den Stolz in den Augen deines Vaters sehen müssen, als er uns erzählt hat, dass du von ganz alleine geflohen bist und dich zurück nach WingCastle schlagen konntest. Ich glaube stolzer kann man nicht auf seinen Sohn sein. James, deine Eltern lieben dich und ganz gleich wie sehr sie dich auch belogen haben wollen, sie taten das aus Rücksicht und Liebe."

"Aus Rücksicht und Liebe? Tolle Ausrede, wirklich grandios."

"Warum willst du denn nicht verstehen, Junge? Es ist nicht leicht jemanden etwas anzuvertrauen, wenn man weiß, dass man damit sein Leben zerstört. Wenn sie dir damals gesagt hätten, dass Voldemort hinter dir her ist, weil sie einen Packt mit ihm abgeschlossen haben und er dein Herz will. Hättest du dann danke gesagt und wärst weiter in den Tag hinein gelebt? Nein, du wärst Tagtäglich mit Sorgen und Ängsten herumgelaufen. Sie wollten dir das ersparren."

"Toll, gemacht. Wirklich. Und es von ihrem Erzfeind zu erfahren wäre besser gewesen?"

"Nein, aber..."

"Nichts, aber... Ich... will sie nicht mehr sehen..."

"James."

"Ich pack meine Koffer und geh nach Hogwarts zurück bis zum Schuljahresende und auch dann werde ich nicht zurückkommen."

"James, wieso verstehst du denn nicht?"

"Ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen, okay? Ich will... lasst mich einfach in Ruhe."

"James, tu das nicht," rief Swetlana ihm hinterher als er aufgestanden war um zu gehen.

Er stoppte nicht sondern ging zu seinen Freunden ins Wohnzimmer hinein wo mittlerweile auch Lilli und Remus mit ihnen auf der Couch saßen.

"James," rief Swetlana aufs neue als sie gleichfalls herein kam, doch er hörte nicht und ging auf die Treppe zu, die nach oben führte.

"James, du könntest deine Eltern nie wieder sehen. Sie könnten jeden Augenblick bei einer weiteren Mission sterben. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hat es jetzt erst Recht auf sie abgesehen, weil sie ihn hintergangen und reingelegt haben. Willst du wirklich dass sie mit dem Gedanken sterben, dass ihr Sohn sie gehasst hat, wegen etwas, dass sie tun mußten?"

Er war nicht weitergegangen, aber er hatte sich auch nicht wieder zu ihr umgedreht.

"Es war nichts falsches daran, den Packt einzugehen um euer Leben zu schützten... Sie hätten es dir sagen sollen... aber letztenendes kann ich verstehen warum sie gewartet haben. Fehler zuzugeben ist nicht leicht, aber Verzeihen ist etwas, das wir alle in unserem Leben tun sollten. Es ist doch alles gut gegangen..."

"Alles gutgegangen?" schrie er rüber und sah sie nun unglaubig kopfschüttelnd an.

"Ja, fantastisch, wirklich. Der Kerl hätte Anna ja nur fast umgebracht und ist jetzt auf Teufel-Komm-Raus hinter mir her und wird mich töten, wenn ich eine falsche Bewegung mache. Alles ist wirklich Super. Aber eins weiss ich jetzt, nämlich auf wen ich mich NICHT verlassen kann."

Er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf und ließ seine Patentante mitten im Raum stehen. Die 4 Freunde sahen sie leicht verwirrt an, doch Swetlana schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Pass jetzt gut auf ihn auf. James wird deine Hilfe mehr denn jeh brauchen... Er wird sich von uns nicht mehr helfen lassen."

"Selbst Schuld," sagte dieser grimmig und war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er wußte nun, auf wen sein bester Freund eine solche Wut hatte und auch wenn er es noch nicht verstand, die Worte waren hart genug gewesen und ganz offensichtlich auch berechtigt.

"Sie hatten sein Vertrauen und sie haben es mit Füßen getreten... Eins kann ich ihnen garantieren... So schnell wird er ihnen nicht verzeihen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er gleichfalls hoch. Anna, Lilli und Remus blieben sitzten und sagten kein einziges Wort. Sie hätten nicht gewußt was sie großartig noch dazufügen sollten,also sahen sie zu, wie Swetlana zurück zum Kamin ging und wieder verschwand.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte Lilli besorgt in die Runde. Anna und Remus sahen sich vielsagend an.

"Sie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn jemand Prongs zur Seite stehen kann, dann ist es Padfoot."

James saß zusammengeknüllt auf seinem Bett, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darin versteckt als Sirius ohne anzuklopfen sein Zimmer betrat. Seinen Freund so klein an der Wand zu sehen, versetzte im einen Stich im Herzen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann kannte er das von ihm nicht und es erschreckte ihn. Die beiden hatten bisher immer nur ihren Spaß gehabt in Hogwarts. So ernste Situationen, die mit soviel Leid und Verzweiflung gefüllt waren, tauchten erst im letzten Jahr auf. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Was falsch oder richtig war, was fehl am Platz oder angemessen erschien.

"Hey, Prongs, alles klar bei dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Sein Freund sah von seinen Knien zu ihm auf und schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Alles brach in sich zusammen und er konnte es nicht verhindern, sondern beschleunigte es dummerweise auch noch. Sirius schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Soll ich's aus dir rausprügeln oder sagst du's mir auch so?"

James grinste leicht als er das hörte. Das war typisch Sirius, dass er versuchte, Komik in die Situationen reinzubringen.

"Als ob du gegen mich ne Chance hättest," spottete dieser und beide grinsten sich an.

Sein Freund knufte ihm kurz aufmunternd an die Schulter.

"Du weißt doch, du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen. Ich sags niemanden weiter, sondern jag demjenigen einen Fluch auf den Hals, der was falsch gemacht hat."

"Ja, ich weiß, Padfoot," lachte James leicht verbittert.

Er wünschte sich wirklich mit seinem Freund, nein seinem Bruder, darüber sprechen zu können. Doch es ging nicht. Zu schwer war die Last in seinem Inneren.

"Aber meine Eltern wirst du schlecht treffen..."

"Deine Eltern?"

"Nicht jetzt, Padfoot... Ich werd mit dir sprechen, aber.. nicht jetzt."

"... Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Sirius reichte ihm die Hand und James schlug ein. Diesesmal schlugen sie sich nur einmal in die Hände, denn Sirius hatte promt seine Schulter brüderlich an James Schulter angestoßen. Dann ließen sie wieder los und sahen einander an. Er mochte es nicht ausgesprochen haben, aber er wußte, dass Sirius es auch so verstand. Er war sein bester Freund, er gehörte für ihn zur Familie und er war ihn für sein Dasein einfach nur unglaublich dankbar.James atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er aufstand und seinen Zauberstab zückte.

"Es wird Zeit... zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

"Wie? Wir bleiben nicht hier?"

James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. HIER hielt ihn eindeutig nichts mehr.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Happy Herminchen:**_

Hi Süße :) Jaaaaaaaaaaah +g+ Und jetzt kommt die Krönung " Sogar 5 Chaps +g+ Unglaublich, dass ihr soviel auf einmal überhaupt lesen könnt +schock+

gggggggggggggggggg+ Ja sicher, ich und Autorin +michambodenkugelvorlachen+ Ich finds ja schon super, dass ihr den Schmarn überhaupt lests, den ich fabriziere +g+ HDAGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi!

_**Dragon Coranzon:**_

Hi Süße :) Yep :D Ich arbeite :D Bin keine Schülerin mehr +seufz+ ehrlich gesagt, sehn ich mich doch etwas nach den alten Zeiten zurück +g+ Schön, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat :) Ich will HP auf alle Fälle lesen, sobalds raus kommt +schonwiederganzhibbeligbin+g+ Dickes Bussi Back! HDAGDÜAL+knuddel+

_**schecke vs. Bia:**_

Hiho :) +g+ Super, dass du es liebst. Hoff mal, die nächsten Kapitel werden dir auch noch gefallen +angsthab+ Greetz!

_**VanHelsing:**_

Na du :) +knuddel+ Ja, um 15 Uhr wäre wirklich etwas spät gewesen O.o Einige sind schon um 14 Uhr abgehauen und die meisten anderen haben sich dann um 16 Uhr auch verdünnisiert :( Schade, in Stutti gings bis 8 Uhr +rofl+ Bei einigen sogar bis 9 Uhr +g+ Aber wär mit Sicherheit lustig geworden. Du lernst Gesichter kennen, von denen du nie gedacht hättest, dass sie so aussehen +glucks+ Für mich wars leichter, hab ja schon einige gekannt, aber für die anderen, die ganz und gar neu waren, wars wohl schlimmer +ggg+ Awah +coolgrins+ Wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass du kommst, hättest meine Handynummer haben können und wir hätten dich schon hergelotst zu der HP-verrückten Menge +g+ Ansonsten hättest uns wirklich nicht gefunden, zumal es nicht gerade auffällig war, dass wir HP-Fans sind +g+ Aber es wird ja auf jeden Fall noch mal ein Treffen geben +nicknick+

g+mitdirvorFreudeindieLuftspring+ Diesmal sogar noch mehr Chaps +g+ Ja, James wird sich wieder mit seinen Eltern vertragen. 100 Aber das liest du ja dann +g+ Also wenn ich jetzt mal ganz ehrlich bin...Nein, halt :D Weiß doch noch wer der Schlüssel ist +g+ Aber nur ganz schwach :D Na, lass dich überraschen :D +drückdichauchganzfestdolle+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :D Superviele süße Grüßchen back +g+

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel :) +lol+ Naja, BtF im Forum, da hatte ich noch viele Kinderkrankheiten, sprich, hab auch mal die Namen verwechselt O.o, aber stimmt, ich mache mit rasender Geschwindigkeit hier weiter +lol+ Ja, beim überarbeiten hab ich mir auch gedacht +lol+ kaum zu fassen, dass ich das mal geschrieben habe :) BtF ist für mich wirklich ein stolzes Baby :) Ja, ich erinnere mich an das Chap :) Und ja, ich poste es hier auch noch +g+ Blutengel hat mir damals nen Wink gegeben, wie ich es einbauen kann. Als Traum +nicknick+ Du hoffst also nicht vergebens :) DarkBreath +nachdenk+ Die Schreibblokade ist mehr oder weniger weg. Ich kann wieder schreiben nur... jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren O.o" Muss BlackHeart/DarkBreath nochmal durchgehen " Dann kann ich auch wieder weiterschreiben :) Kann aber sehr wohl demnächst sein :) Isch schreib euch ja dann ne Pn wenn das Kapitel soweit ist :) Kann schon morgen sein, kann aber auch noch ne Woche oder 2 oder gar 3 dauern +schock+ Aber es wird weitergehen :) Ich versprechs :) Und ich bete dass ihr dann immer noch fließig mitlests und reviewts +aufdiekniefallundflehe:D +knuddeldichauchganzdolldurch+ HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :)

_**Jasey:**_

Hi Schatzü :) Finds lieb, dass du dir die Mühe machst zu jedem Chap nen Kommi abzugeben +bussigeb+ HDGDÜAL! SuperdollesmegaBussi +g+

Chap 61:As life goes on

**_Als Lilli aufwachte, fühlte sie sich im ersten Augenblick müde und erschöpft. Sie dachte zuerst, dass sie vielleicht wieder die Nacht mit den Mauraudern durchgemacht hätte und sich deswegen wie ein Wrack fühlte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja schwanger war. Sie öffnete schwerfällig ihre Augenlider. _**

"_**James?" **_

_**Sie beugte sich auf, doch er war nicht da und sie lag merkwürdigerweise allein in ihrem großen Ehebett. Lilli stand auf und wollte sich zuerst ihren seidenen Morgenmantel drüber ziehen, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ja auch Anna und Sirius hier geschlafen hatten und es wohl sehr merkwürdig aussähe, wenn man ihre Unterwäsche sehen konnte. Statt dessen zog sie ihre blaue Jeans und ihren weißen Rollkragenpulli an, stülpte sich noch schnell die Socken über die Füße und ging dann hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. **_

"_**James?" **_

_**Niemand. **_

"_**Anna? Sirius?" **_

_**Selbst in der Küche war niemand von ihnen. Es war unheimlich still in dem riesigen Schloss und Lilli fragte sich ob sie überhaupt wach war oder dies nur ein schlechter Traum. **_

"_**Jerry?" fragte sie ganz vorsicht und leise und peng erschien der Hauself vor ihr. **_

"_**Miss hat gerufen?" **_

_**Lilli schrie laut auf und fasste sich geschockt ans Herz.**_

"_**Jerry, du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken." **_

"_**Jerry bittet vielmals um Verzeihung, Miss," sagte der Hauself und verbeugte sich ehrfurchtig vor ihr. **_

"_**Jerry, wo ist mein Mann, Anna und Sirius?" **_

"_**Meister James hat das Haus heute sehr früh mit Freunden verlassen, Miss... Ich hab ihnen das Frühstück hergerichtet, Miss..." **_

"_**Ähm... danke..." **_

_**Und mit einer letzten tiefen Verbeugung verschwand er wieder. Lilli ging in die Küche und setzte sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Einen Augenblick schmollte sie, bis sie merkte, dass ihr Bauch sehr wohl hungrig war. **_

"_**Ich verstehe... du hast Hunger, hm? Na dann... guten Appetit, Baby... Wenn du mich überhaupt hören kannst." **_

_**Und tatsächlich spürte sie einen merkwürdigen Ruck im Bauch als ob das Baby gerade dagegen geschlagen hätte. Lilli mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. **_

"_**Alles klar, dann führe ich wenigstens keine Selbstgespräche..."**_

_**Godric's Hollow. **_

_**James hatte Sirius und Anna das netteHaus gezeigt, das er wieder renovieren wollte. **_

"_**Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" sagte der Freund und sah zweifelnd die verfallenen Gemäuer an. **_

"_**Das ist ne Abrissbirne und kein nettes Haus, Kumpel." **_

"_**Jetzt aber," sagte James leicht beleidigt. **_

"_**Stell dir das ganze doch mal nicht als Abrissbirne vor." **_

"_**Sondern? Als Mülldeponie?" **_

"_**Padfoot, 'türlich muß noch viel Arbeit reingesteckt werden aber danach ist es unser neues Zu Hause. Keine schlimmen Erinnerungen mehr an WingCastle, kein riesiges Schloss mehr, wo man sich ganz alleine vorkommt wenn der Partner mal nicht da ist." **_

"_**Und was macht ihr mit eurem Hauself? Berry." **_

"_**Er heißt Jerry. Keine Ahnung, schätze, wir nehmen ihn mit. Er ist ja eigentlich ganz okay und sobald ich ihn frage ob er frei sein möchte, fängt er an zu weinen, geht vor mir auf die Knie und fängt an meine Füße zu küssen mit der Bitte ihn nicht zu verstoßen..." **_

_**Sirius gluckste vergnügt. **_

"_**Hm," begann Anna überlegend und unterbrach somit die Unterhaltung der beiden Freunde. **_

"_**Naja, wir müßten die Wände auf jeden Fall erneuern, ohne gehts auf keinen Fall, sonst stürzt uns das ganze noch ein und streichen natürlich auch. Weiß... " **_

"_**Ja, ich weiß, dass wir das machen müssen. Brauchst es mir nicht auf die Nase zu binden..." sagte James entrüstet. **_

"_**Nein, Weiss." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Die Wandfarbe: Weiss?" **_

"_**Ach so... Klar, das auch," grinste James. **_

"_**Und dein Nachname auch..." fügte Sirius hinzu und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Er zog sie in eine Liebevolle Umarmung und versenkte seinen Kopf an ihren Nacken, wo sie sanft seinen Atmen spürte und zu lachen begann weil es kitzelte. **_

"_**Aber bald nicht mehr. Bald ist dein Name dann Black. Anna Black." **_

_**Sie drehte sich glücklich zu ihm um und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. **_

"_**Black und White," sagte James mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. **_

"_**Wie heißt euer Sohn? Grey?" **_

"_**Grey Black," sagte Sirius nachdenklich. **_

"_**Warum nicht, danke Prongs. Aber ich dachte, du suchst nach Namen für EUER Kind?" **_

"_**Helft mir doch mal. Junge und Mädchenname. Ich und Lilli sind bis jetzt auf keinen Nenner gekommen?" **_

"_**James junior?" **_

"_**Jamie?" **_

"_**Jessica?" **_

"_**Jerry? Ach, so heißt ja euer Hauself." **_

"_**Es muß nicht mit meinen Namen verwandt sein, Leute." **_

"_**Lesly?" **_

"_**Lance?" **_

"_**Lisa?" **_

"_**Lenny?" **_

"_**Lana?" **_

"_**Es muß auch nicht mit Lilli's Namen verwandt sein." **_

"_**Fred, George, Percy, Bill und Charlie heißen meine Cousin's, also diese Namen solltest du nicht verwenden, sonst gibts später nur dumme Verwechslungen." **_

"_**Draco solltest du ihn auch nicht nennen. Meines Wissens ist Narzissa schwanger und will ihren Sohn so nennen. War aber ein Vorschlag von Malfoy. Wer kommt sonst auf so nen bedepperten Namen?" **_

"_**Und Neville kannst du auch schon mal vergessen, denn Alice und Frank nennen ihren Sohn so. Hat sie mir zumindest erzählt." **_

"_**Ach ja und Cho solltest du sie auch nicht nennen. Jeniffer hat ihre Tochter so genannt. Ist doch mit diesem Chang zusammen. Man, wer hätte gedacht, dass ein solch hübsches Mädel eine solche Gesichtsbarrake heiratet. Hoffentlich kommt die Kleine nach der Mutter." **_

"_**Ronald geht auch nicht. Molly will so ihren Sohn nennen. Ist ja auch wieder schwanger. Man, 6 Kinder, frag mich wie sie das ganze macht. Arthur ist ja nicht gerade der reichste Mann der Welt, lediglich was Kinder angeht." **_

"_**Wieso um Merlin's Willen sagt ihr mir jetzt wie ich mein Kind NICHT zu nennen hab?..." **_

_**Beide sahen ihn verwirrt an, denn sie waren sich überhaupt keiner Schuld bewußt und so zuckten sie lediglich mit ihren Schultern. **_

"_**Ach, vergeßt es," schoss es aus James genervt heraus und beide gingen ihm mit unschuldsmienen hinterher. **_

"_**Was denn?" fragte Sirius grinsend und zwinkerte Anna zu, die ihm genau so amüsiert zurück zwinkerte. Wenn es eins gab, was ihnen mehr Spaß machte als einander zu ärgern, dann war es James auf die Palme zu bringen.**_

_**Die drei reißten per Flohpulver zurück nach WingCastle, wo sie Lilli alleine am Frühstückstisch sitzten sahen. James hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht da war als sie aufwachte und warf Anna einen bösen Blick zu. **_

"_**Was denn?" fragte diese leise als sie auf die Küche zugingne. **_

"_**Du sagtest, sie würde länger schlafen," sagte er zähneknirschend.**_

"_**Schwangere schlafen normal auch länger. Konnt ja nicht ahnen, dass das bei Lilli nicht der Fall ist." **_

"_**Morgen, Schatz." **_

_**James gab ihr einen Lieben Kuss auf den Mund und setzte sich mit Anna und Sirius dazu. **_

"_**Hey, Lils, warum schon so früh wach?" fragte Anna und setzte ein möglichst gleichgültiges Gesicht auf. **_

"_**Früh? Es ist 10 Uhr. Wo wart ihr überhaupt?" **_

"_**Ähm," stotterten Anna, Sirius und James gleichzeitig. **_

"_**Ich muß zur Arbeit." **_

"_**Ich auch." **_

"_**Ich-Aua..." **_

_**Bevor James sich wie seine Freund erheben konnte, zog ihn Lilli an den Haaren wieder hinab.**_

"_**Nicht..." schloss er ein wenig kleinlaut, als seine Freunde ihn besorgt ansahen. **_

"_**Na dann... Bis dann, Leute." **_

_**Sirius und Anna verzogen sich so schnell sie konnten zum Kamin und reißten ins Ministerium. **_

"_**Wo wart ihr?" fragte Lilli ihn eindringlich. **_

"_**Wir haben über Namen für das Baby gesprochen," wechselte James schnell das Thema. **_

"_**Hast du gewußt dass Lucious und Narzissa Malfoy ein Kind bekommen?" **_

"_**Echt?" **_

"_**Ja, einen Sohn. Soll Draco heißen." **_

"_**Draco?" **_

"_**Yep, und Molly und Arthur Weasley bekommen auch wieder ein Kind." **_

"_**Schon wieder? Haben die Weasley's nicht schon 5? Und allesamt Söhne." **_

"_**Ja, schade, dass es keine Tochter wird. Laut Anna hätte Molly gerne mal eine Tochter." **_

"_**Was hättest du denn gern?" **_

"_**Ein Kind," antwortete er lächelnd und legte seine Hand auf Lilli's um sie sanft zu streicheln. **_

"_**Es ist mir egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Hauptsache ein Kind. Dann sind wir eine richtige Familie. Denk nur mal daran wie es ist, einem Kind seine Liebe zu schenken. Sie oder Er wird es gut bei uns haben. Wir werden es mit all unserer Liebe beschützten und zusehen wie es aufwächst. Die ersten Worte, die ersten Versuche zu gehen, werden ihm lehren was richtig und was falsch ist. Dann wenn es nach Hogwarts kommt, und all die Lehrer bekommt, die wir hatten. Nimm doch mal an der Junge käm nach mir oder die Tochter nach dir? Garantiert würde Professor Flitwick von seinen Büchern fallen und rufen: Hoiih." **_

"_**Flitwick hat doch noch nie Hoi gerufen." **_

"_**Aber er ist von den Büchern gefallen. Oder McGonagall, die wird vor Verwunderung wahrscheinlich nen Schüler statt nen Tier in nen Trinkpokal verwandeln." **_

"_**McGonagall bringt doch nie was aus der Ruh." **_

"_**Ich glaube, der einzige, der nichts merkt ist Binns. Aber denk doch, wie wir uns dann fühlen wenn es in die Schule geht und sagt: Juchuh, ich lerne das zaubern und dann zaubert es in den Ferien und wir bekommen eine Verwarnung vom Ministerium, hahahaha..." **_

_**James lachte so herzhaft darüber, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als gleichfalls ins Schwärmen und Träumen zu kommen. **_

"_**Ja... ich weiss noch dass ich mich auch nie daran halten konnte. Hab in meinem ersten Schuljahr Trinkpokale in Ratten verwandelt. Petunia hat sich fast die Lunge aus dem Hals geschrien, so verschreckt hab ich sie und meine Mum ist umgekippt als sie das sah. Mein Dad hat nur gelacht..." **_

"_**Naja, meine Eltern haben das selber auch gemacht, daher fanden sie das eher amüsant, als Anna, Sirius und Ich uns im Sommer trafen und trotzdem gezaubert haben. Wir wollten den Schwebezauber ausprobieren..." **_

"_**Und was ist passiert?" **_

"_**Ich hab ihn auf Anna gezaubert, die daraufhin auf Sirius flog und beide mitten in den Springbrunnen hinein. Wenn die Statuen nicht automatisch beiseite gesprungen wären, hätten jetzt beide eine Beule an der Birne. Das Ministerium hat sofort einen Brief hergeschickt, doch meine Eltern haben nur gelacht und gemeint: Typisch Potter, das liegt in unseren Genen. Rechne also damit dass unsere Tochter oder unser Sohn ein genau solcher Unruhestifter wird wie ich." **_

"_**Ach und was ist mit mir?" **_

"_**Du warst am Ende auch nicht mehr die Liebe und Brave von nebenan. Denk nur mal an den Abschlussstreich." **_

"_**Das ist deine Schuld." **_

"_**Und ich bin stolz drauf." **_

"_**James, Ich liebe dich." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Lilli," sagte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. **_

"_**Ach ja und dich natürlich auch," fügte er zu ihrem Bauch hinzu und ehe sie sich versah, hatte James auch ihren Bauch geküsst, was sie zum lachen brach. **_

"_**Ey, Mausi-Puh, lass das..." **_

_**Sie legte beide Hände um seine Wange und fuhr mit sienem Kopf wieder zu ihr rauf. Es gab nicht viele dieser schönen Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie mit James einfach nur glücklich sein durfte und das Leben genießen konnte. Immer war irgendwas oder irgendwer dazwischen gekommen und viel zu selten durften sie die Ruhe und das Zusammensein genießen. Aber wenn diese Momente da waren, dann versank sie jedesmal darin. Sie liebte es einfach nur seine Augen anzusehen, liebte es das Leuchten in diesen Hasselnussbraunen Augen zu beobachten, in die sie sich als erstes verliebt hatte. **_

"_**Was denkst du, ob Sirius und Anna Paten werden wollen?" **_

"_**'türlich wollen die. Da bin ich mir sogar sicher." **_

"_**Sollten wir sie nicht erst mal fragen, statt das für Selbstverständlich zu nehmen?" **_

"_**Heut Abend." **_

"_**Zum Arzt?" **_

"_**Jetzt?" **_

"_**Yep. Ich will unser Kind nicht immer ES nennen, du verstehst? Nach dir." **_

"_**Termin?" **_

"_**Jetzt." **_

"_**Nach dir, Ladies First." **_

"_**Schwachkopf." **_

"_**Ich lieb dich auch." **_

_**Lilli schmunzelte, als sie seine Hand nahm und ihm einen tiefen und innigen Kuss auf den Mund gab. **_

"_**Danke, mein Schatz," flüsterte sie bevor sie aufstanden und per Flohpulver ins St. Mungo reisten.**_

_**Anna ging mit Fudge an ihrer Seite aus ihrem Büro heraus und man konnte eindeutig sehen, das seine Worte sie wahnsinnig nervten, denn alles was von ihr aus kam war: Ja, Minister. Da haben sie völlig Recht. Natürlich, Minister. Wie sie wünschen, Minister. Die beiden gingen den Gang der Büro's im zweiten Stock hinab auf den Weg zum Aufzug rüber. Dabei kamen sie an den Aurorenbüro's vorbei wo Sirius saß und sie durchaus schon von weitem aus gesehen hatte. Beide lächelten sich vielsagend zu und ohne das Fudge es sah, gab Sirius ein zwinkern von sich während Anna ihm liebevoll einen Kuss zuhauchte. Sirius zauberte mit seinem Zauberstab zwei rote Herzen über sich, die leuchtend blinkten und in ihrem Inneren in Glitzerschrift: I Love you, forever anzeigten. Sie mußte einfach girnsen als sie das sah, wurde aber promt von Fudge Stimme aus ihrem Gedankengang gerissen.**_

"_**Haben sie das verstanden, Miss White?" **_

"_**Ja, Minister," antwortete sie automatisch und sah sofort wieder zu ihm rüber. Sirius hatte die Herzen ganz schnell wieder verschwinden lassen, da Fudge zu ihm hinter sah und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, war er alles andere als begeistert. **_

"_**Gut, Shaklebolt hat mir das von Dolohow berichtet. Wir können es uns nicht nochmal erlauben einen Azkaban-Verurteilten entkommen zu lassen. Also sorgen sie dafür, dass Dolohow wieder gefangen wird." **_

"_**Ja, Sir." **_

"_**Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit Potter?" **_

"_**Was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt als der Aufzug aufging und beide in die Menge einstiegen. **_

"_**Wann ist er wieder bereit für die Arbeit? Wir sind momentan unterbesetzt und brauchen jeden Auroren, der sich auf den Beinen halten kann." **_

"_**Ahm... Ich denke nicht, dass er schon soweit ist um wieder arbeiten zu können." **_

"_**Er war aber fit genug um gestern Abend hier aufzutauchen und gegen die Dementoren zu kämpfen, oder hab ich da etwas falsch verstanden an Shaklebolt's Bericht?" **_

_**'Shit happens.' dachte sie mißmutig. **_

"_**Ähm,Ich..." **_

"_**Sorgen sie dafür, dass Potter morgen wieder zur Arbeit antritt. Sie sind schließlich Untersekretärin und dafür verantwortlich, dass alle ordentlich arbeiten. Haben sie mich verstanden, Miss White?" **_

"_**Ja, Sir." **_

"_**Gut." **_

_**Die Aufzugtür ging auf und Fudge verließ den Aufzug, während Anna drinnen blieb und die Augen rollte. Na toll, jetzt hatte sie die wunderbare Aufgabe James zur Arbeit zurück zu zwingen. **_

"_**Hey, Anna..." **_

_**Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Kingsley, jedoch kam kein Lächeln von ihrem Lippen rüber. Er hatte immerhin die Klappe nicht halten können und Fudge gegenüber erwähnt, dass James in Ministerium war. **_

"_**Hey, Kingsley." **_

"_**Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder wieso siehst du mich wie nen ekelhaften Pickel an?" **_

"_**Wieso hast du Fudge gegenüber erwähnt, dass James im Ministerium war?" **_

_**Der Aufzug hielt an und einige Zauberer stiegen aus während andere wieder einstiegen. **_

"_**Sollte das Geheim bleiben?" **_

_**Sie überlegte sich was sie am besten sagen sollte, bevor er noch mehr Informationen an Fudge weitergab. Kingsley war als Mensch schon in Ordnung, aber er nahm seine Arbeit viel zu Ernst und glaubte felsenfest an das Ministerium. Das Gesetzt stand über allem. **_

"_**Ist schon okay, Kings... Wir sehen uns. Bye." **_

"_**Bye..." **_

_**Sie verließ den Aufzug Richtung Ausgang und ging zielgerade auf die Kamine zu, die wieder nach draußen führten als sie am Torbogen stehen blieb. Malfoy kam geradewegs auf sie zu und er sah nicht nur hochnässig sondern strahlte gleichzeitig eine unglaublich dunkle Aura aus. Er kam näher und mit jedem Schritt denn er näher kam, hielten sich ihre Blicke stand. Sie wußte, dass er verschiedene Angelegenheiten mit dem Zaubereiminister zusammen erledigte. Zumindest was Bestechung anging. Seine eiskalten blauen Augen ruhten auf sie und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als er dicht an sie herankam und tatsächlich stehen blieb. Sie wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte, also blieb sie still und sah ihn mit demselben Ekel an, den sie schon immer für ihn empfand. Schon seit Hogwarts. **_

"_**Wie man hört, hast du dich mit Black verlobt..." **_

_**Ganz gleich wie herablassend sein Blick war, sie würde ihm niemals die Genugtuung geben eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen. Sie war ihm schon in Hogwarts ebenbürtig gewesen, sie war es auch jetzt. **_

"_**Wirklich schade... was glaubst du wird der dunkle Lord davon halten?" **_

"_**Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt SCHEIßEGAL. Mein Privatleben geht ihn absolut nichts an..." **_

"_**Naja... kann man so nicht sagen. Black ist der beste Freund von Potter, oder? Du weißt, dass eine solche Verlobung kein gutes Bild auf dich werfen wird. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob der dunkle Lord das überhaupt erlauben wird. Wie gehts überhaupt voran, wegen Potter?" **_

"_**Es ist alles in Arbeit... Mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen. Wenn der dunkle Lord mir nicht vertraut, hätte er mich nicht für diesen Job nehmen sollen. Es wird mich NIEMAND," dieses Wort hatte sie mit sehr viel Druck und Sicherheit ausgesprochen, "davon abhalten Sirius Black zu heiraten. Schon gar nicht ihr... " **_

_**Malfoy gab ihr einen letzten überheblichen Blick, den sie absichtlich übersah und weiter ging.**_

_**'Blödmann' war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie in den Kamin stieg und aus dem Ministerium verschwand.**_

_**Es war Abends, als Sirius mit Anna wieder nach WingCastle reißte um James und Lilli zu besuchen. Peter, Remus, Alice und Frank waren schon da gewesen und sie schienen sich auch schon alle in ein Gespräch vertieft zu haben. **_

"_**Hey," grüßte Sirius die Truppe. **_

"_**Worum gehts denn?" **_

"_**Selber hey," grüßte James seinen besten Freund und beide schlugen sich kurz in die Hände. **_

"_**Lilli und ich waren beim Arzt. Es wird ein Junge..." **_

"_**Echt?" fragte Anna überrascht und nahm die werdende Mutter erst mal fest in die Arme. **_

"_**Hey, Glückwünsch." **_

_**Auch Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den beiden zu gratulieren. **_

"_**Ein Junge, also. Und wie wird er jetzt heißen?" **_

"_**James junior?" schoss es fragend aus James heraus. **_

"_**Wenn dein Vater dich Michael jr. genannt hätte," begann Lilli spöttisch. "Würdest du unseren Sohn jetzt dann Michael jr. jr nennen?" **_

"_**Nein, denn in dem Fall würde mein Vater Harold jr. heißen und Ich Harold jr. jr. und unser Sohn dann Harold jr. jr. jr. heißen und sein Sohn, also unser Enkel würde Harold jr.jr.jr.jr heißen." **_

"_**Ihr macht mich noch verrückt mit eurem junior quatsch," unterbrach Sirius ihre Konversation und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen umher. **_

"_**Einigt euch endlich auf einen Namen, verdammt noch mal." **_

"_**Padfoot, Anna, schlagt doch auch mal was vor." **_

"_**Wieso?" fragte diese schockiert und winkte abwehrend mit den Händen ab. **_

"_**Schiebt uns nicht den schwarzen Peter zu. Es ist euer Sohn." **_

"_**Yep und euer Patensohn, wenn ihr wollt." **_

_**Sirius und Anna verschlug es die Sprache als James das grinsend von sich gab. Auch Lilli begann jetzt amüsiert zu lächeln als sie die überraschten Gesichter der beiden sah. **_

"_**Ist das euer Ernst?" fragte sie vollkommen perplex und beide nickten eindeutig. **_

"_**'türlich is es. Wer könnte besser auf unseren Sohn aufpassen als unsere beiden besten Freunde? Nichts für ungut, Moony, Wormtail, Alice, Frank." **_

_**Alle vier winkten gleichzeitig grinsend mit der Hand ab. Sie wußten bereits, dass sich James und Lilli mit Sirius und Anna enger standen als mit sonst irgendjemanden. Sie waren nicht neidisch oder beleidgt deswegen, sondern freuten sich eher für ihre Freunde. Selten konnte man Menschen sehen, die sich so nahe standen und von denen man wußte, das sie einander in jeder Situation helfen würden. **_

"_**Nur wenn ihr wollt natürlich," fügte James etwas zweifelnd hinzu, da die Münder der beiden noch immer weit offen standen, so dass man sie als Quidditchringe hätte benutzten können. **_

"_**Ob wir wollen?" stieß Anna überrascht aus. "Natürlich..." **_

"_**Na, das muß doch gefeiert werden," beschloss Sirius und hob den Zauberstab: "Accio Sekt." **_

"_**NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN," schrien alle gleichzeitig, doch zu spät. Alle Sektflaschen, die sie nicht vom vorigen Fest leeren konnten und in den Schränken gestanden hatten, flogen direkt auf den Haufen zu. Das Ducken half wenig, denn die Korken platzten beim Aufschlagen der Flaschen auf das Sofa, wo eigentlich Sirius sitzten sollte und mit lauten Platsch durchnässte es nicht nur die Hexen und Zauberer, die auf den Boden in Deckung gegangen waren, sondern auch das gesamte Wohnzimmer mit all seinen Möbeln.. **_

"_**Padfoot?" **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

"_**In Zukunft: BENUTZT DEIN HIRN." **_

"_**Ja, Sir..."**_

_**Lilli lag bei James im Bett und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sie sah so zufrieden und glücklich aus. Wenn er sie so sah, wurde ihm bewußt, wieviel sie ihn bedeutete. Er wollte immer nur dass sie glücklich war, egal mit wem. Er hätte dafür auch in Kauf genommen, sie zu verlassen, aber letztenendes wählte sie ihn, mit all seinen Macken und die Gefahren, die das Leben mit sich brachte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Zärtlich drückte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück auf sein Kissen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah die Fotos, die auf dem Nachttischchen standen. Seine Eltern und seine Großeltern winkten ihm von einem Bild aus zu, wo er als kleines Kind bei ihnen am Tannenbaum stand und ungeduldig sein Geschenk öffnen wollte. Es war ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gewesen, aber es machte ihn traurig. Seine Eltern, seine Großeltern, sie waren alle nicht mehr bei ihm. Er war der letzte der Potters und wenn sein Sohn geboren wird und er dann doch stirbt, würde sein Sohn der letzte der Potters sein. Würde er ihm seine Macht vererben, die er in sich trug? Er war das Ergebnis von sich und Lilli... Vielleicht würde er beide Kräfte in sich vereinen und noch stärker werden? Was ist, wenn er und Lilli diesen Krieg nicht lebend überstehen? Was ist, wenn Anna und Sirius ihn nicht überstehen und mit ihnen sterben? Dann wird sein Sohn ganz alleine auf dieser Welt leben müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran quälte ihn und er spürte wie sich eine neue Last auf seinen Herzen ausbreitete. Sicher waren da noch Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank und all die anderen Freunde, aber was wenn sie alle sterben? Dumbledore... Er mußte sich mit Dumbledore unterhalten. Er würde sich um ihn kümmern können, garantiert. **_

_**Wenn er weiter im Ministerium arbeiten würde, war die Gefahr größer, als wenn er es nicht täte. Er hatte ja genug Gold im Gringotts-Verlies. Wegen der Super Bezahlung machte er die Arbeit bestimmt nicht. Also weswegen dann? Er konnte seine Arbeit im Ministerium doch aufgeben, er war dann ja nicht arbeitslos sondern könnte sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit im Orden konzentrieren, die er freiwillig ausübte. **_

"_**Worüber denkst du nach?" hörte er Lilli leise flüstern und sah, dass ihre Augen ihn jetzt besorgt ansahen. Er lächelte und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war.**_

"_**Nichts wichtiges." **_

"_**Alles was dich betrifft ist mir wichtig... Also, sags schon." **_

"_**Ich denke, ich werde beim Ministerium kündigen." **_

"_**Du willst deinen Job als Auror an den Nagel hängen? Das war doch immer dein Traum gewesen. Warum jetzt?" **_

"_**Ich will für dich und unseren Sohn da sein und gleichzeitig beim Orden und beim Ministerium arbeiten geht dann nicht mehr. Ich kündige lieber bei Ich-sprech-den-Namen-Des-Dunklen-Lords-Nicht-Aus-Fudge als bei Dumbledore. Die Arbeit für den Professor ist besser und nützlicher als das was im Ministerium getan wird. Alles Bürokraten, bei denen alles erst mal abgestempelt werden muss, bevor etwas geschieht." **_

"_**Mhm," machte Lilli nachenklich und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Brust. **_

"_**Mir wärs auch lieber. Denn wenn Fudge wirklich mit Voldemort zusammen arbeitet, dann bist du bei ihm in Gefahr." **_

"_**Anna und Sirius auch... Besonders Anna, sie arbeitet bei ihm als Untersekretärin. Er ruft sie wann immer er sie braucht. Ich hab das Gefühl, das der Vorfall mit den Dementoren auf seinen Mist gewachsen ist." **_

"_**Du meinst, dass Dolohow fliehen konnte?" **_

"_**Ja, schon. Vielleicht hat er es auch so geplant. Er weiss nichts vom Orden des Phoenix und das ist auch gut so, aber wenn er es herausbekommt, dann ist keiner von uns mehr sicher vor Voldemort."**_

"_**Anna und Sirius können doch auch einfach aufhören. Ich mein mit einem Haufen Gold auf der Seite kann man sich ja nicht mehr arm nennen." **_

"_**Naja, Sirius will halt bei Anna sein und sie wird ihren Job nicht aufgeben. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil sie jeden zeigen will, das sie es ganz alleine durchs Leben schafft. Sie hat zwar ein Vermögen bei Gringgotts durch Han, aber sie wird es nicht anfassen... Einfach, weil es seins ist. Sie hat seinen Tot glaub ich bis heute nicht verwunden." **_

"_**Wie meinst du das?" **_

"_**Sie haben sich zuletzt gestritten, bevor er starb. Sie war der Grund warum ich schließlich doch noch auf meine Eltern zugegangen bin... Ich kenn sie nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit und ich denke, dass Padfoot nen guten Einfluss auf sie ausübt." **_

"_**So? Denkst du?" **_

"_**Naja, sie ist nicht mehr so unnahbar wie früher. Merkst du das nicht?" **_

"_**Hm..." **_

"_**Was solls... lass uns über andere Dinge sprechen. Ich glaube, sie würde im Dreieckspringen, wenn sie wüßte, dass wir hier über sie labern. Kennst sie doch. Ihr ist das unangenehm, wenn man über sie spricht als wäre sie ein hilfloses, kleines Ding." **_

"_**Schon. Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr im Ministerium arbeiten wirst. Die ständige Angst könnt ich glaub nicht ertragen." **_

"_**Mußt du auch nicht. Ich will nicht dass dir oder unserem Sohn etwas passiert." **_

_**Sie lächelte sanft und beugte sich zu ihm auf. **_

"_**Und was ist mit dir? Was glaubst du wie ich mich fühle, wenn dir etwas passiert?" **_

_**Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihre Wangen hinab und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lilli. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützten. Wie ich es dir geschworen habe..." **_

_**Und mit diesem Satz verschmolzen sie miteinander und spürten nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt, außer einander.**_

_**Anna schlief wie an sovielen Tagen in der letzten Zeit in Sirius Apartment. Sie kam frisch geduscht aus dem Bad heraus und trocknete sich die Haare auf altmodische Weise mit einem Tuch ab, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie liebevoll zu sich zog. **_

"_**Theoretisch gesehen könntest du deine Wohnung kündigen und ganz zu mir ziehen." **_

"_**Theoretisch könnte ich das, praktisch gesehen, werde ich es nicht tun." **_

_**Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit belustigem Blick an als er sein Gesicht verzog. **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

"_**Weil ich meine eigenen vier Wände trotz allem noch brauche. Wenn wir uns wieder verkrachen, wohin soll ich denn dann?" **_

"_**Und wenn wir uns nie wieder verkrachen, dann bräuchtest du ja gar nicht mehr zurück zu gehen?"**_

"_**Witzbold." **_

"_**Nach der Hochzeit werden wir sowieso zusammen ziehen oder glaubst du ich lass zu dass meine Ehefrau woanders wohnt?" **_

_**Bei dem Wort Ehefrau hatte er das Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzogen, die ihr durchaus aufgefallen hatte.**_

"_**Glaubst du wirklich, ICH kann es fassen, dass wir heiraten werden? Ich dachte immer, wenn dann mit Remus... aber nicht mit DIR." **_

"_**Ich war doch ein ganz a lieber?" **_

"_**Der meine Haare angefackelt hat, mit der Hälfte der Mädchen an der Schule ausgegangen war und ganz nebenbei fast eine Liassion mit der Freundinn seines besten Freundes angefangen hätte!" **_

"_**Man, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, dass es ein Zaubertrank war?" **_

"_**Das sagt jeder, sobald er merkt, dass es falsch war." **_

"_**Ich war nie, ich wieder hole, ich war NIE in Lilli verknallt, ey." **_

"_**Du hast sie dafür aber sehr leidenschaftlich geküsst und das vor den Augen der gesamten Schule." **_

"_**Ich-" **_

"_**Das war nur ein Scherz, Sirius..." sagte sie sofort, da er wieder entrüstet dagegen sprechen wollte. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seine Wange und drückte ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich. **_

"_**Ich weiß, dass es ein Zaubertrank war und James auch." **_

"_**Ich fühl mich seit dieser Zeit noch viel schuldiger. Ich mein, er hat mir zwar dann geglaubt dass es die Schuld des Zaubertrankes war, aber sein Gesicht hättest du trotzdem sehen müssen. Er war total enttäuscht und traurig... Ich glaube... seit dieser Zeit hat unsere Freundschaft einen Knacks..." **_

"_**Einen was?" **_

"_**Einen Knacks. Als ob er mir nicht mehr ganz über den Weg traut." **_

"_**Du hast doch ne Vollmeise. Wenn er jemanden vertraut dann dir. Sirius, James würde dir sein's und Lilli's Leben anvertrauen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hat das von damals bestimmt schon vergessen, das merkt man doch schon daran, dass er dir sein Sohn anvertraut. Der einzige, der dich damit noch fertig macht, bist du selber." **_

"_**Man, das war damals doch die reine Katastrophe." **_

"_**Ach, was. Ich persönlich fands ja sehr amüsant.." **_

"_**So?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd, während sie sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. **_

"_**Ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Trank eigentlich für mich von Regulus war. Er wollte mich damit ja bringen mich in ihn zu verlieben." **_

"_**Dafür könnte ich ihn den Hals umdrehen." **_

"_**Ich glaube, das hast du sogar getan," sagte sie lachend und drückte erneut ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie gingen einige Schritte zurück auf die Couch und legten sich dort noch immer knutschend eilig rauf. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre Schulter und zog ihren Pulli leicht hinab um seine Küsse auf ihre nackte Haut platzieren zu können. Sie liebte es seine weichen Lippen zu spüren und das prickeln in sich zu genießen. Ein Gefühl, das niemand sonst in ihr hervorrufen konnte... **_

_**Wenig später lag Anna schlafend auf der Couch. Sirius hatte die Decke über ihren Körper gelegt und sie darin eingehüllt. Sie sah niedlich aus wenn sie schlief. So unschuldig und verletzlich. Er strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange, blieb jedoch auf dem Boden sitzten und lehnte sich mit der rechten Seite an die Couch heran. **_

_**'Ich würde alles tun, Anna um dich für immer zu beschützen. Aber ich merke, ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Du würdest es mir nicht sagen, selbst wenn ich dich fragen würde, stimmts? Aber ganz gleich, was es ist, ich werde dich immer lieben... Immer. Ich versprechs.'**_

Um alle zu beschützten, müsste ich durch die Hölle gehen.  
Verrat, statt Loyalität üben.   
Hass sähen, statt Liebe geben.  
Lügen, statt Wahrheit sagen.  
Zweifel, statt Vertrauen nehmen.  
Am Ende werden wir alle wieder beisammen sein,  
auf der anderen Seite des Lebens.  
Denn da wo Dunkelheit herrscht, wird es immer Licht geben.  
Da, wo böses herrscht, wird es immer gutes geben.  
Am Ende kann nichts ohne das andere existieren.


	62. Chapter 62

Chap 62: inexplicable happenings

Da die Osterferien gerade erst begonnen hatten, saßen Sirius, Anna, Lilli, Remus und James so ziemlich alleine in dem riesigen Hogwartsschloss da, bis auf vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Schüler oder auch einigen Professoren. Alice war ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden um ihre Wunde verarzten zu lassen. Sie würde erst am Ende der Ferien wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren. Alle hatten beschlossen noch mal etwas für die UTZ-Prüfungen zu tun, doch schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit hatte sich James von der Truppe verabschiedet um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. In Hogwarts konnte ihm ja nichts passieren und immerhin waren nun weder die Slytherins noch Karkaroff hier, also hatten die Freunde auch keine Bedenken ihn alleine weggehen zu lassen. Ihnen war schon klar, dass es für ihn wohl auch ziemlich nervig sein mußte, nie allein sein zu können und immer und überall verfolgt zu werden.

Er hatte sich seinen Besen geschnappt und war aufs Quidditchfeld gegangen, wo er in die Luft empor stieg und so schnell er konnte nach oben flog. Er ließ den frischen Wind an sich vorbeiziehen und sah nicht einmal nach unten während er immer höher stieg. Wenn er mit dem Besen seine Loopings drehte und in dieser rasenden Geschwindigkeit die Luft durchbrach, dann fühlte er sich frei. Keine Sorgen, keine Gefahr, nur er und die Unendlichkeit der Höhe. Er bezwang alles hinter sich und nichts würde ihn einholen können. Er wußte nicht mehr wie lange er schon da oben war, als er sich entschloss wieder herunter zu kommen. Er legte seinen Besen beiseite und setzte sich am Ufer der Ländereien auf die Wiese. Er lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm, zog das eine Bein angewinkelt zu sich und ließ das andere ausgestreckt daneben liegen. Den rechten Arm legte er auf das rechte angewinkelte Bein und den linken Arm ließ er neben sich schlaff herunterbaummeln. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er amtete langsam und leise die kühle Luft ein, die mit einem kribbeln in seinen Brustkorb wanderte. Er mochte die Einsamkeit nicht, aber er fühlte sich auch bei seinen Freund nicht besonders wohl. Vielleicht war das einfach sein Schicksal? Nirgendwo hinzugehören, sich nirgendwo wirklich gut zu fühlen. Die Zeit hatte sovieles verändert in seinem Leben. Positives, wie zum Beispiel Lilli, die ihn endlich auch liebte aber auch negatives, wie seine Eltern, seine Paten, seine Familie. Alles woran er geglaubt hatte war mit einem mal zerbrochen worden, wie eine Vase, die man einfach auf dem Boden schmiss damit sie in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Sein ganzes Leben stellte sich in nur einem Jahr als eine einzigartige Lüge heraus. Ja, sogar seine Freunde waren nicht dieselben. Anna, sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sich ihr Leben als einen solchen Trümmerhaufen herausstellte. Sie hatte nichts schlimmes getan und doch stellte sich heraus, dass alles genau so kaputt war wie bei ihm. Selbst Sirius hatte sich von seiner Familie losgesagt. Wer würde das nicht tun, nachdem was passiert war? James hatte vollstes Verständnis und war glücklich als seine Eltern Sirius erlaubten bei ihnen zu wohnen... Er hatte einen Bruder bekommen und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so alleine auf WingCastle. Im Grunde genommen wollte James immer auf Sirius aufpassen, letztenendes lief es genau auf das Gegenteil heraus: Sirius beschützte Ihn, und wie er ihn beschützte.

'Danke, Padfoot. Für alles.'

Er war vielleicht wirklich der einzige von allen, dem er Grenzenlos vertrauen konnte, der ihn noch nie enttäuscht hatte.

"Ich kann nicht lernen," grummelte Sirius und raufte sich die Haare.

"Hm?" machten Remus, Anna und Lilli gleichzeitig während sie von ihren Büchern zu ihm aufsahen.

"Ich kann hier nicht lernen, wenn ich nicht weiß was los ist?"

"Wie?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

"Na, Prongs. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er jetzt über alles Bescheid weiss, aber er will es uns nicht sagen. Das macht mich noch verrückt, verdammt noch mal."

"Und was willst du tun? Es aus ihm rausprügeln?" witzelte Anna sarkastisch.

"Wenn's sein muss," antwortete er daraufhin vollkommen ernst.

"Wann habt ihr euch denn schon mal geprügelt?" fragte Lilli rethorisch, denn sie hatte keine Antwort darauf erwartet. Trotzdem kam eine von Remus.

"In der ersten Klasse, bevor sie Freunde wurden."

Lilli verzog unglaubig das Gesicht und ruckte auf ihrem Stuhl zu ihm vor.

"Was? Du und James habt euch mal geprügelt?"

Sirius schien die Sache unangenehm zu sein, denn sein Gesicht wurde leicht rot und er starrte zum Fenster hinaus.

"Ähm... Tja..."

"Okay, jetzt will ich die Wahrheit wissen. James hat schon mal sowas erwähnt, dass ihr am Anfang gar keine Freunde wart und jetzt will ich's wissen. Raus mit der Sprache, Sirius."

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, vergiß es, Lils. Das ist unwichtig, weißt du?"

"Okay, dann erzähl ich's," sagte Anna, doch noch bevor sie anfangen konnte hatte Sirius ihren Mund mit seiner Hand zughalten.

"Wehe... Das paßt nicht hier her, Leute. Unterlasst das bitteschön."

"Und wie das hier her paßt," sagte Remus und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Ich erzähls dir, Lils."

"Man, Leute, ihr verderbt einen aber auch jedes Geheimnis," fluchte Sirius und ließ die lachende Anna wieder los.

"Gut," begann Sirius und atmete noch mal tief ein, bevor er erzählte.

"Wie du weißt, kennen sich die Zaubererfamilien alle untereinander, aber nicht jeder läßt sein Kind schon in so frühen Jahren mit anderen spielen. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht aber... ich war ziemlich eng mit Malfoy befreundet."

"WAS?"

Lilli hatte schlagartig die Augen aufgerissen und war so abrupt auf ihrem Stuhl vorgerutscht, dass sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, wenn Remus sie nicht am Pullikragen festgehalten hätte.

"Danke, Rem," sagte Lilli und rutschte wieder hinter.

"Los, erzähl, ich will alles wissen. Du und Malfoy, ihr haßt euch jetzt doch regelrecht."

"Jahahaha," sagte Sirius mit bitterer Stimme.

"Naja, jedenfalls waren wir ziemlich gut befreundet, dadurch dass Malfoy's Eltern und meine sich so gut kannten, haben wir auch schon sehr oft als kleine Kinder miteinander zu tun gehabt. Die Potters dagegen sind eine sehr angesehene Familie und dafür bekannt Jäger der Schwarzen Magie zu sein und die sowohl die Blacks als auch die Malfoy's sind in diesem Kreis immer sehr angesehen gewesen und hatten daher seit Generationen bereits einen heftigen Streit mit ihnen. Meine Eltern haben mir mehr als nur einmal gepredigt mich ja von ihrem Sohn fern zu halten. Ein Konflikt war vorprogrammiert. Ich hab nie etwas anderes gelehrt bekommen, als dass Muggel etwas schlechteres sind als wir und James wurde ganz anders erzogen. Und wie du dich sicher noch an unser erstes Jahr erinnern kannst, sind wir ja beide nach Gryffindor gekommen."

Lilli lachte als es ihr wieder in den Sinn kam.

"Ja, ich weiß noch dass man Alphabetisch vorgegangen war und als dein Name aufgerufen wurde und der sprechende Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat, gab es kein Jubel. Alle rissen nur weit die Münder auf inklusive du selbst und starrten regelrecht Löcher in dich hinein. Ich glaub, selbst Professor McGonagall und Professor Smith fielen die Kinnladen hinab. Ich wußte damals gar nicht was daran so merkwürdig sein sollte."

"Naja, ein Black, ein Kind aus dem Hause schwarzer Magie in einem Haus wie Gryffindor. Glaub mir, ich konnts selber auch nicht fassen. Ich fühlte mich verdammt verloren, schließlich waren all meine Freunde in Slytherin und ich war irgendwie auch neidisch, weil James mit tosendem Beifall in Gryffindor aufgenommen wurde und ihn alle herzlich begrüßt hatten."

"Du warst eifersüchtig auf ihn?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und Sirius nickte leicht peinlich berührt.

"Schon, Wir kamen jedoch in denselben Schlafsaal. James und Remus hatten sich auf Anhieb sehr gut verstanden, Peter sprach absolut kein Wort und stampfte immer hinter der Menge hinterher, die sich gerade bot und Ich... Ich suchte immer den Kontakt zu Malfoy und den anderen Slytherins. Wir hatten in unserem ersten Jahr schließlich auch viele Stunden gemeinsam mit ihnen. Seltsamerweise suchte James den Kontakt zu mir... Er sprach mich an, versuchte sich mit mir zu verstehen, aber ich wies ihn ständig ab."

"Wieso?"

Sirius seufzte leise auf. Irgendwie erinnerte er sich nicht gerne an diese Zeit zurück.

**Mr. und Mrs. Black kamen am Ende der ersten Woche sofort nach Hogwarts als sie hörten, dass ihr erstgeborener Sohn nach Gryffindor statt nach Slytherin kam und suchten Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf. Alles reden hatte nichts gebracht, denn Dumbledore erklärte ihnen, dass der sprechende Hut die Schüler in die Häuser einteile, nicht er selber. Und der Hut hatte Sirius nach Gryffindor gesteckt, was unwiderrufbar war. Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore waren die beiden fuchsteufelswild zu Sirius in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen und gemeint, sie würden ihn aus Hogwarts raus nehmen und nach Durmstrang schicken. **

"**Das ist die bessere Schule. Dort werden auch dunkle Künste gelehrt. Dort gehörst du hin, nicht hier her in dieses modrige, alte Hogwarts, wo ein alberner, nichtwissender Hut die Schüler einteilt. Also wirklich." **

"**Nein, Dad. Lass mich hier," bat Sirius seinen Vater. **

**Er wußte dass seine Eltern ihn dafür bestrafen würden, dass er nicht ihrer Meinung war, aber aus einem merkwürdigen Grund fühlte er sich sehr wohl in Hogwarts. Er wollte nicht gehen.**

"**Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Mr. Black mit erhobener Stimme, gerade so als ob er bereits kurz vor der Explosion wäre. **

"**Ich... Ich möchte hier bleiben. In... In Hogwarts," stotterte der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge eingeschüchtert.**

"**Du wagst es deinem VATER ZU WIEDER SPRECHEN, SIRIUS? HAB ICH DICH ETWA ZU UNGEHORSAMKEIT ERZOGEN?" **

**Er holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und schlug erbarmungslos mit all der Wut, die er empfand zu. **

"Er hat dich geschlagen?" unterbrach Lilli aufs neue mit unglaubiger und besorgter Miene.

"Lils, könntest du diese Unterbrechungen bitte lassen und mir einfach nur zuhören? Ich dachte du wolltest wissen, was es mit Prongs und meiner Freundschaft auf sich hat?" fragte Sirius leicht empört. Immerhin versuchte er hier eine Geschichte zu erzählen und ihre unangenehmen Kommentare störten ihn doch sehr dabei.

"'tschuldigung," sagte sie ehrlich und lehnte sich wieder zurück im Stuhl.

**Nach gut einer halben Stunde erst hatte Mr. Black von Sirius abgelassen. Obwohl ihm alle Knochen weh taten und er überall an seinem Körper die Blutungen und die blauen Flecke sehen konnte, blieb er aufrecht stehen. **

"**Dann lass ihn eben," hörte er seine Mutter herablassend sagen. **

"**Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat." **

"**Komm du mir noch mal unter die Augen, du nichtsnutziger, kleiner Versager... Ich warne dich." **

**Kaum dass seine Eltern den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten, schleppte er sich mühselig auf sein Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er war so müde, er wollte nur noch schlafen und den Schmerz vergessen, der durch jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers pochte. Sirius wußte nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er zwei Stimmen hörte. **

"**Wer glaubst du war das?" **

"**Sein Vater. Hab sie hier gesehen. Mum und Dad sagten, dass die Blacks keine guten Menschen wären. Sie haben viel zu viel mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun." **

"**Aber ihren eigenen Sohn so zuzurichten?" **

"**Ist doch typisch für diese Leute." **

**Er beugte sich auf und erkannte James und Remus einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Sie sahen sofort zu ihm rüber als sie hörten, dass er sich regte. **

"**Hey, Sirius, wie geht's dir?" fragte James besorgt und war sofort hergekommen um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich, so dass James auf den Boden flog.**

"**Was geht's dich an, Potter?" giftete er mit all dem Hass den er aufbringen konnte. Er war nicht wirklich wütend auf James, sondern auf seine Eltern, weil sie ihm das angetan hatten. Weil sie ihn so verletzten konnten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, sich jetzt wie ein Versager und ein Feigling zu fühlen. **

"**Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, meine Familie zu beleidigen." **

"**Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt, okay?"fragte dieser gereizt als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. **

"**Sag bloß du bist stolz auf Leute, die andere aus Spaß mal kurz die Knochen brechen?" **

"**Erzähl keine Lügen, du Kakerlake. Oder ich schlag dein Gehirn zu Brei." **

**(A/N:Leute, bedenkt bitte, das sie gerade mal 11 sind) **

"**Versuchs doch, du Matschbirne." **

**Und noch bevor Remus etwas dagegen tun konnte gingen die beiden Jungs aufeinander los und schlugen wie verrückt aufeinander ein. Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "Diffindo." **

**Beide schoss es auseinander in zwei verschiedene Ecken. James besaß mittlerweile eine blutige Unterlippe und Sirius krümmte sich von den nun brennenden Schmerzen an seiner Brust. **

"**Seit ihr vollkommen Irre euch gegenseitig so zuzurichten? Ihr seit beide in Gryffindor und solltet eigentlich zusammen arbeiten." **

"**Er hat doch angefangen," schrie James und wischte sich das Blut an der Unterlippe mit der Hand ab. **

"**Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht." **

"**Lass mich in Ruhe, okay? Ich brauch keine Hilfe von euch Muggelnarren, klar?" **

**Und mit diesen Worten zog er die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zurück und legte sich wieder hin. Er registrierte erst jetzt, dass er Verbände an den Armen trug, wo vorhin seine Haut aufgeschürft war. War das... war das James?**

**Am nächsten Tag saßen alle wiedermal im Unterricht. Sirius saß neben Malfoy, der ihn einen Moment lang anmusterte und dann seinen Blick zu James warf, der neben Remus saß und Sirius noch immer besorgt ansah. **

**Er sah Malfoy's giftige Blicke zwar, doch es war ihm egal und er ignorierte sie. Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die letzte Stunde an jenem Tag, machten sich James und Remus zusammen zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ihnen fiel zu spät auf, dass es größtenteils leer auf den Gängen war und noch bevor jemand von ihnen einen Verdacht äußern konnte sprangen 10 Slytherins hinter einer Wand hervor. 2 von ihnen nahmen Remus in die Mangel und stießen ihn von James weg, die anderen 8 inklusive Malfoy grinsten ihn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln an. **

"**So, Potter, jetzt bekommst du was du verdienst. Leg dich niemals mit einem Slytherin an, das könnte böse ausgehen." **

"**Ach ja? Und das wäre?" fragte dieser furchtlos zurück und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihnen, im Gegenteil, er wartete nur darauf ihnen zu zeigen, was er von ihnen hielt. Es verging kaum eine weitere Sekunde, da stürtzten sie sich auf ihn und schlugen mit den Fäusten gegen alles, was sie an ihm gerade trafen. Sei es sein Gesicht, seine Brust, seinen Rücken, seine Arme. **

"**James," rief Remus laut und wollte ihm helfen, wurde jedoch selber von zwei Slytherins gegen die Wand geschmissen, so dass er nicht zu seinen Freund hinkommen konnte. Sirius wurde von einem weiteren Slytherin hingeführt, doch was er sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. James lag auf dem Boden und spuckte bereits Blut. Er schrie nicht und gab auch sonst keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich, aber so wie er dran lag und er die Schürfwunden an seiner Wange und an seiner Schläfe sah, ahnte man, dass es weh tun mußte. **

"**Was soll der Scheiß?" fragte Sirius, dem James Enttäuschter Blick nicht entgangen war. Als ob er ihn dafür verantwortlich machen würde und merkwürdigerweise hatte es Sirius tief getroffen.**

"**10 gegen 2. Habt ihr sie noch alle?" **

"**Deine Rache, Kumpel," sagte Malfoy und trat noch mal mit dem Fuß gegen James Brust, der ein lauten, schmerzvollen Ächzer von sich gab. **

"**Er hat dich doch so zugerichtet." **

"**Mich?" **

**Erst jetzt begriff er, dass die Slytherins James für ihn so zugerichtet hatten, weil sie glaubten, er hätte ihn so geschlagen. **

"**Malfoy, das war nicht Potter. Das war mein Vater, okay?" **

"**Dein Vater?" fragte dieser leicht verwirrt, doch das schien ihn absolut nichts auszumachen, dass er gerade jemand unschuldigen solche Qualen bereitet hatte. **

"**Oh... Tja, pech gehabt, Potter. Aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Willst du noch mal ran, Black?" **

"**Spaß gemacht?" brüllte Sirius aufs neue, der einfach nicht fassen konnte, mit was für Leuten er die ganze Zeit zusammengehangen war. Er schien erst jetzt zu verstehen, was James ihn gestern Abend versucht hatte klar zu machen. **

"**Du drescht einfach so auf jemanden ein weil du grad Lust und Laune hast und schaffst es nicht mal dich zu entschuldigen, wenn du merkst, dass es falsch war?" **

"**Was willst du überhaupt, Black?" brüllte dieser jetzt zurück lachend zurück. Er schien das ganze sogar lustig zu finden, was er gerade gehört hatte. **

"**Ich hab das ganze für dich gemacht, Kumpel, also sag du mal schön Danke." **

"**Ich geb dir hier ein Danke." **

**James hatte sich erhoben und Malfoy mit voller Kraft seine Faust ins Gesicht gestoßen, der von dieser Wucht getroffen, an die Mauer knallte. Sofort hatten ihn wieder einige Slytheirns in die Mangel genommen, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Wie denn auch, wenn ihn gut 6 Muskelprotze fest hielten. **

"**Das kriegst du zurück, Potter." **

**Malfoy hatte ausgeholt um ihn wieder zu schlagen, doch diesmal ging Sirius dazwischen und riss ihn weg. James hatte sich aus dem Griff befreien können und zum Schlag gegen die anderen ausgeholt. Die Prügelei zwischen den drei Mauraudern und den 11 Slytherins ging etwa 10 Minuten lang, bis Professor McGonagall sie mit einem Zauberspruch alle auseinander brachte. **

"**Seit ihr verrückt? Duellieren auf den Gängen ist strengstens verboten. 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden einzelnen." sagte sie mit strenger Stimme. **

**Sie wollte nicht mal eine Erklärung wer angefangen hatte, sondern schickte alle auf ihren Turm hinauf. Die drei Marauder gingen in ihren Jungenschlafsaal, wo Peter kurz aufsah als er sie bemerkte und ein verängstigtes quiecken von sich gab. **

"**Wa-was ist denn mit euch passiert?" **

**James, Remus und Sirius ließen sich alle drei mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz langsam auf ihre Betten nieder, als ob sie bereits uralt wären und ihre Knochen eine schnelle Bewegung nicht mehr mitmachen könnten. **

"**Pete, könntest du bitte etwas Verbandszeug und Heilsalbe holen?" fragte James. **

**Der kleine pummelige Gryffindor nickte und watschelte sofort ins Badezimmer hinein. Sirius, James und Remus warfen sich zuerst fragende Blicke zu, dann begann James zu lächeln und auch Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und grinste auf. Was für ein Gefühl...**

"**Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte der brünette Junge. Remus sah etwas hibbelig zwischen den beiden hin und her, nicht wissend, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Es konnte auch auf eine neue Prügelei hinauslaufen und er betete, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hatten noch 7 Jahre vor sich und er wollte nicht immer Schiedsrichter in einem Boxkampf spielen müssen.**

"**Was meinst du?" **

"**Na, du hast grad deine eigenen Freunde zu Brei verarbeitet." **

"**Weil es falsch war, was sie gemacht haben. Sich einfach in einem Haufen gegen einen alleine stürzen ist feige. So bin ich nicht."**

"**Sondern?" **

"**Wie?" **

"**Du hast dich einfach gegen deine Freunde gestellt um mir zu helfen. Obwohl du mich doch nicht ab kannst." **

"**Das hab ich nie gesagt." **

"**So?" **

"**... " **

"**Gibs zu, Black. Du bist nicht der üble Kerl, der du gerne sein möchtest." **

"**Sondern?" **

"**Das ist mein Satz. Nicht deiner." **

**Beide grinsten sich wieder an. Es brauchte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen, damit sie verstanden, was das bedeutete. Peter kam mit den Verbänden und den Salben zurück, blieb jedoch in der Mitte stehen, da er nicht genau wußte, ob er nun zu James, zu Remus oder zu Sirius damit gehen solle. Sie ersparrten ihn die Wahl der Qual in dem sich James und Remus erhoben und sich zu Sirius auf dessen Bett setzten.**

"Und das war der Beginn einer fantastischen Freundschaft?" schwärmte Lilli grinsend, woraufhin Sirius und Remus lachend ihre Gesichter verzogen.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Anna hat wohl Recht mit ihrer Behauptung, dass Männer erst zu Freunden werden, wenn sie sich einmal geprügelt haben," sagte Sirius.

"Naja, nachdem wir uns erstmal gerächt haben, selbstverständlich. Man haben wir nach der zweiten Prügelei ausgesehen, stimmts Moony?"

"Ja, aber soweit ich weiß, sahen die nicht besser aus..."

Die beiden Maurauder brüllten vor Lachen in das auch Anna miteinfiel, weil sie sie damals ja schon kannte und sich auch noch genau daran erinnern konnte.

"Ihr habt ausgesehen, wie drei rohe Fleischknödel mit den ganzen blauen Flecken und den aufgeplatzten Wunden."

"Ja, aber die sahen aus wie vergammelte rohe Fleischknödel," witzelte Sirius triumphierend.

Lilli war irgendwie nicht zum lachen zumute, da sie das im Gegenteil zu ihren Freunden nicht besonders lustig fand.

"War Snape dabei?"

"Er hat mit auf James eingedroschen. Ich glaube, er war sogar derjenige, der am meisten geschlagen hat und ihm die blutige Lippe schlug," antwortete Remus auf ihre Frage, da er offenbar der einzige von ihnen war, der sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

"Daher sein Hass auf ihn..." stellte sie nachdenklich fest und alle drei nickten eindeutig.

"Jetzt verstehst du vielleicht, warum James ihn ständig als Zielperson für irgendwelche Streiche ausgesucht hat," kommentierte Sirius grinsend.

"Aber mittlerweile unterläßt er ja diese Attacken. Dir zu Liebe."

"Mir zu Liebe?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Na, er will nicht, dass du ihn für einen rachsüchtiges, vorpupertäres Kleinkind hälst."

"Apropos, sollte nicht mal langsam jemand nach ihm sehen? Er ist jetzt schon ne ganze Weile draußen."

"Immer der der fragt," warf Anna amüsiert ein, woraufhin Lilli nur die Schultern zuckte, aufstand und hinaus stieg.

"Is besser als wenn einer von uns hingeht," sagte sie mit Blick auf Sirius, der ihr lediglich vielsagend zugrinste.

Lilli lief aufs Quidditchfeld, doch da war er nicht. Sie sah sich auf den Ländereien um und sah erleichtert, dass er an einem Baum lehnte. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie sank neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder und bemerkte nun schmunzelnd, dass er schlief. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Backe. Er reagierte nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter, etwas wie ein kleines Baby im Tiefschlaf. Sie grinste verstohlen und rückte nun soweit vor, dass sie ihm leidenschaftlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen geben konnte. James wachte mitten im Kuss auf und sah sie zuerst überrascht, dann erfreut an. Sie ließ von ihm ab und er schloss sie in seine Arme.

"Hey, Lils... Was tust du denn hier?"

"Dich suchen, was denn sonst?"

"Mich? Wieso?"

"Weißt du eigentlich wie lang du schon hier draußen bist?"

"Oh! Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen," gaehnte er müde und strich sich einige male mit der Hand übers Gesicht um wieder wach zu werden.

"Ja, das bist du wohl..."

Sie lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück und kuschelte sich eng an ihn ran. Es war so schön wieder bei ihm zu sein. Sie vermisste diese Nähe jede Sekunde, die er nicht bei ihr war und sie genoss sie doppelt, wenn sie da war.

"Sirius hat mir gerade erzählt wie ihr Freunde geworden seit."

"Hm?" machte er verwirrt.

"Welche Geschichte? Die wo wir uns erst gegenseitig verprügelt haben und dann gegen die Slytherin's gekämpft haben oder die, wo wir tollkühn Anna's Leben gerettet haben oder die, wo wir Peter vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt haben oder die-"

"Es gibt mehrere Geschichten?"

James grinste schlemisch auf.

"Wir sind die Maurauder. Wär doch langweilig, wenn jeder über uns Bescheid wüßte. Geheimnisvoll auf andere zu wirken ist das A und O unserer Freundschaft."

"Ähm... die wo ihr euch erst gegenseitig verprügelt habts und dann gegen die Slytherin's gekämpft habts."

"Oh, dann hat er dir die Wahrheit erzält."

Sie nickte leicht bedrückt. Allein der Gedanke an eine Prügellei zwischen ihnen jagte ihr wieder einen Schrecken ein.

"Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?"

"Was?"

"Naja, ich hab dich all die Jahre verachtet, weil ich dachte, du würdest einfach so auf wehrlose Schüler herumtrampeln. Aber eigentlich hast du dir immer gezielt Snape ausgesucht um ihn weh zu tun, weil er dir weh tat. Ich versteh jetzt, warum du Snape nicht leiden konntest."

James lächelte sie sanft an, als er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand über ihre Haut und drückte Lilli näher an sich.

"Ich war wohl trotzdem immer ein ziemlicher Trottel, hm? Einmal hätt ja gereicht, aber irgendwie machte es mir Spaß Snape zu verarschen."

"Das hat man gemerkt," lachte sie, platzierte ihre beiden Hände auf seine unteren Wangenknochen und fuhr mit ihren Lippen auf seine. Beide versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Lilli wünschte sich, dass er nie enden möge. Ganz gleich wie schwer und kompliziert ihr Leben mit James auch war, die Momente, die sie zweisam genießen durften, waren ihr tausend mal mehr Wert. Wenn er sie in den Armen hielt, wenn er sie spürte, dann wollte er mehr. Er wollte das sie in ihm war, dass sie zusammen verschmelzen durften. Aber das durften sie nicht, er durfte es nicht zu lassen. Das letzte mal hatte sie ihn fast getötet und diesesmal könnte es Lilli treffen. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Niemals...

Und wie willst du das verhindern?

James schreckte auf als er diese Stimme in seinen Gedanken wahr nahm. Unbewußt hatte er Lilli von sich gestoßen, die ihn nun verwundert ansah.

"James? Was ist los?"

"Ich-" begann er, aber er wußte nicht was er noch hätte sagen sollen. Er konnte die Stimme keinem zuordnen und er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sich das jetzt nur eingebildet hatte, oder ob tatsächlich jemand in ihrer Nähe das geflüstert hatte.

"James?" fragte sie noch mal leise beunruhigt über seine Reaktion. Er versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ist alles okay, Lils... Tut mir leid... Lass uns zu den anderen zurück gehen."

Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Das ganze war ihm unheimlich und er wollte Lilli nicht in Gefahr bringen in dem sie weiter alleine draußen blieben.

Es war sehr spät Abends und alle waren mehr oder weniger erschöpft und hatten sich müde in ihre Betten gelegt. Lilli hatte beschlossen bis zum Ende der Ferien im Mädchenschlafsaal zu bleiben, da Anna sonst alleine wäre. Sirius und Remus waren schon längst eingeschlafen und auch James hatte der Schlaf sehr schnell übermannt. Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über das was geschehen war. Vielleicht war es auch nur sein Unterbewußtsein, das seine Zweifel aussprach.

Die Gefängniszelle. Sie war so kalt und grausam. Lilli erinnerte sich an sie. Es war nicht die, in der sie und James gefangen waren. Diese hier war anders. An den Händen hingen Peitschen, Schwerter, Schlagstöcke. Es erinnerte an eine Folterzelle und sie fühlte sich unwohl hier zu sein. Blut lag auf dem Boden, sie folgte den Blutspuren an die eisigen Mauern rüber und schrie auf einmal entsetzt auf.

"James..."

Sie rannte zu ihm rüber und kniete sich zu ihm hinab. Er keuchte vor Schmerzen, das Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, mit dessen Hand er die Wunde an seiner Hüfte zugehalten hatte.

"Lilli..." flüsterte er leise mit der winzigen Kraft die er noch hatte.

"Wieso hast du das getan..."

"Was?"

"Wieso... hast du mir das angetan?"

"Nein... Ich..."

"Du hast ihn so verletzt, Schlammblut," ertönte die Stimme hinter ihr. Nun, da sie sich umgedreht hatte, blickte sie direkt in die blutroten Augen von Lord Voldemort, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Allein seine Anwesenheit jagte einem einen Schrecken ein und sie mußte mit sich kämpfen um das Zittern unterdrücken zu können.

"Nein..." sagte sie aufs neue unglaubig. Das konnte nicht ihre Schuld sein. Sie hätte ihm nie weh tun können. Niemals.

"Du bist Schuld, dass er jämmerlich zu Grunde geht. Man hat euch oft genug gesagt, das ihr nicht zusammen sein solltet, und wer nicht hören will, muß fühlen."

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ihn auf James gerichtet.

"Crucio."

"NEIN!"

Lilli wachte schreiend auf und hatte sich in ihrem Bett kerzengerade aufgerichtet. Es war dunkel gewesen und sie spürte wie der Schweiß über ihre Stirn glitt. Ihr Herz pochte wie irre, die Luft wollte nicht durch ihre Lunge kommen... Angst efüllte ihre Innerstes.

"Lils."

Anna wurde von dem Schrei aufgeweckt und kam sofort zu ihr ans Bett rüber. Sie machte das Licht an und setzte sich zu ihr rüber.

"Du zitterst ja, Süße. Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Für einen Augenblick war Lilli nicht im Stande antworten zu können. Es war nur ein Traum, dachte sie mit rasant pochendem Puls, als ob ihr Herz für einen Moment stehen geblieben wäre.

"Es... war nur ein Traum?"

"Ja... es war nur ein Traum."

"James!"

Sie hatte die Decke weggezogen und war aus dem Bett gesprungen. Noch bevor Anna reagieren konnte, sah sie Lilli aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal rennen und rannte ihr hinterher. Sie lief die Treppe runter und die andere Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen riss sie die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Marauder auf und sah sich suchend nach ihrem Freund um.

"James..."

Sie lief zu ihm aufs Bett und setzte sich dort hin. Remus war durch das Geräusch der Tür aufgewacht und konnte nun auch Anna mitten im Raum stehen sehen, die das Licht anschaltete.

"James..." flüsterte Lilli aufs neue, ihre Hand lag sanft auf seiner Brust. Besagte Person öffnete langsam die Augen und mußte kurz blinzeln um die Umrisse vor sich zu erkennen.

"Lilli?" fragte er verwirrt und wollte sich gerade aufbeugen als er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück aufs Bett fiel und die Zähne zusammen biss. Ein brennender Schmerz zog sich durch jeden Nerv seines Körpers hindurch und entzog ihn seine Kraft.

"Prongs?" fragte Remus besorgt und war sofort aufgesprungen.

Lilli schreckte zurück als sie sah wie er sich krümmte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. Es machte ihr Angst, ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen.

"James... Sag doch was?"

Langsam entspannte sich sein Atem wieder und er mußte einigemale blinzeln um die Schwärze vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Der Schmerz war langsam vergangen, während es ihn schwach und kraftlos zurückließ.

"Hey, Kumpel..."

Das war Sirius. Anna und Remus hatten ihn aufgeweckt als sie bemerkten, dass es James nicht gut ging. Sie standen nun alle um ihn herum am Bett und sahen besorgt zu wie er sich mit der rechten Hand ans Herz fasste.

"Waoh..." sagte er nach einer Weile und richtete sich mit Sirius Hilfe endlich auf dem Bett auf.

"Was... war... das?"

"Was? Was ist eben passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt.

"Keine Ahnung... als ob... Als ob jemand den Cruciatus-Fluch auf mich gehetzt hat..."

Lilli schreckte zurück und das war den Freunden durchaus aufgefallen.

"Lils?" fragte Anna besorgt. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Ich- Ich...Aber-Ich---das-ich---"

"Lilli ist gerade schreiend von einem Alptraum aufgewacht," erklärte sie ihnen, da ihre Freundinn keinen gescheiten Satz herausbekam.

"Was hast du geträumt? Und was hat das mit Prongs zu tun?" fragte Sirius mißtrauisch.

Lilli sah James in die Augen und er sah genau so verwirrt wie alle anderen auch aus.

"Shit, James... du blutest..."

"Was?" fragte er unglaubig als Remus ihn daraufhin wies. Tatsächlich sickerte Blut an seinem Shirt hinab und tropfte bereits aufs Bettlaken hinab. Er zog sein Shirt hoch um die Ursache herauszufinden und alle sahen unglaubig auf die lange Schnittwunde an seiner Hüfte, die noch ganz frisch zu seinen schien.

"Aber... wie ist das möglich?" fragte Lilli mehr sich selbst als die anderen. Das war unmöglich, das war doch nur ein Traum.

"James, Ich... es tut mir Leid."

"Was tut dir Leid? Lils, was ist mit dir."

Sie begann zu zittern und schien keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper zu haben. Angst hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet und sie sah ihn nur mit schuldigem Blick an, während sie ihm leise antwortete: "Ich habe dir das angetan, James... Ich war es..."


	63. Chapter 63

Chap 63: unforgetable

Die gesamte Gruppe starrte Lilli unglaubig an und keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich gewesen war, die James diese Wunde zugefügt haben soll. Remus hatte sich mittlerweile um die Wunde gekümmert und sie verbunden, während Lilli etwas verängstigt neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und sich offenbar nicht traute, noch etwas von sich zu geben.

"Lils, lass das," sagte James als er ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Schuldgefühle bemerkte. Das war bestimmt das letzte was er wollte.

"Das war nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist, aber es war nicht deine Schuld. Vielleicht bin ich ja nur irgendwie beim Schlafen an nen spitzten Gegenstand gekommen."

"Nein... Ich habs geträumt, James..."

"Was hast du geträumt?" fragte Sirius verdächtigt.

"Ich... Ich hab von James geträumt, wie er blutend in dieser Zelle lag, gefangen von Voldemort und das Blut sickerte an seiner Hüfte heraus. Und du sagtest, dass es meine Schuld wäre und wie ich dir das nur antun kann. Dann kam Voldemort und er hat dich...ge-"

Lilli spürte wie er sie in seine Arme zog und tröstend fest hielt. Sie zitterte so heftig und in seinen Armen zu liegen, tröstete sie diesesmal nicht. Im Gegenteil... sie wollte am liebsten weinen.

"Hey, Lils, ist doch alles in Ordnung. Das war doch nur ein Traum."

"Aber... du blutest und du sahst vorhin wirklich nicht gut aus... Er hat dich wirklich mit dem Fluch getroffen und-"

"Nein, hat er nicht. Ich weiß nicht was da passiert ist, aber es war nicht deine Schuld und jetzt hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, bevor ich mir auch noch welche deswegen mache..."

Sie lächelte leicht als sie in seine Augen sah. James hatte ihr zart mit seinen Fingern die Tränen von der Wange gewischt und sie trotz allem zuversichtlich zugezwinkert.

'Wie kann er selbst jetzt noch zu mir halten und extra für mich stark sein?'

"Leute, ich weiß nicht ob das hier her gehört, aber ich hab vorhin, als ich auf den Ländereien mit Lilli saß, eine Stimme gehört. Keine Ahnung ob du sie auch gehört hast, aber ich hab sie klar und deutlich vernommen."

"Stimme?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Lilli konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendjemanden sprechen gehört zu haben und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging schien die Sache noch merkwürdiger zu werden. Das es draußen bereits dunkel war und sie im gesamten Schloss so gut wie alleine waren, machte die unheimliche Stimmung nur noch gruseliger.

"Was hat die Stimme gesagt?"

"Ich hab daran gedacht wie sehr ich Lilli liebe und das ich nicht zulassen werde, dass ihr jemand weh tut. Dann kam diese Stimme die fragte wie ich das verhindern will.Kann auch nur mein Unterbewußtsein gewesen sein. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau."

"Ich sags nicht gern, aber vielleicht sollten wir jetzt doch mal deine Eltern oder Professor Jaivenko oder Professor Dumbledore hinzu ziehen," warf Anna ein.

"Dumbledore ist nicht hier," meinte Remus nachdenklich.

"Und Jaivenko auch nicht. Es ist nur Professor Flitwick in Hogwarts geblieben. Eigentlich bleiben da nur noch deine Eltern, Prongs."

"Meine Eltern..." sagte er ausdruckslos. Sie waren die letzten, mit denen er jetzt sprechen wollte. Er war extra wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen um sie nicht sehen zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke wieder zurückzugehen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten war total ablehnend.

"Ich mein, sieh mal. Meine Mutter erscheint hier in Hogwarts und jagt Lilli den Todesfluch auf den Hals, aber sie überlebt. Dann schlaft ihr miteinander trotz allen Verbotes und du wärst fast gestorben, nicht zu vergessen dass meine eigene Mutter mich umgebracht hat, ich aber trotzdem noch lebe und jetzt dieser Traum und die Stimme in deinem Kopf. Tut mir leid, aber das hört sich für mich alles sehr nach dunklen Künsten an. Zumindest die Stimme und der Traum."

"Als ob meine Eltern wirklich die Wahrheit sagen würden. Die erzählen nur das, was sie glauben, was gut für uns ist und wozu das führt habt ihr ja gestern gesehen."

"Is es dir lieber, wenn wir die ganzen Ferien über die Bibliothek zum zweiten mal durchstöbern und dann doch nichts finden? Ich bezweifle das wir ernsthaft etwas finden werden und ich hab das Gefühl als ob Dumbledore und deine Eltern Bescheid wissen."

Bescheid wissen... ja, er wußte auch schon mehr. Aber wie sollte er das alles seinen Freunden erklären? Er wußte nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Man konnte schlecht mit einem Satz sagen: Hey, ich bin ein Erbe von Gryffindor und besitzte seine riesige Macht, die Voldemort haben möchte und ganz nebenbei ist vielleicht Anna oder Lilli der Schlüssel, der diese Macht in mir beschützt und wenn ich mit einer von ihnen schlafe, könnte derjenige davon umgebracht werden, aber ich weiß nicht wer es ist. Gut, bei Anna wäre das ganze kein Problem gewesen, da sie nie mehr als seine beste Freundinn sein wird und er hundert prozentig bis über beide Ohren in Lilli verknallt war, aber wenn Lilli der Schlüssel ist... dann hatten sie keine Zukunft miteinander und diese Erkenntnis wollte er nicht wahr haben. Noch nicht.

"Leute, ich bin müde... Lassen wir es für heut doch gut sein und schlafen gehen. Es ist immerhin 3 Uhr nachts."

"Und wenn sowas noch mal passiert wie eben?" fragte Anna besorgt.

"Dann passierts eben. Lassen wirs doch einfach auf uns zukommen. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken."

Remus, Sirius und Anna sahen sich verwirrt an. So kannten sie James gar nicht. Sonst ging er doch auch immer vorsichtig und auf Nummer sicher an alles ran. Er kämpfte immer um alles zu erfahren, was es zu wissen gab und nun war ihm alles egal? Hatte er sich etwa aufgegeben?

"Okay, dann... Anna, Lilli, wollt ihr heut Abend nicht besser hier schlafen? Ist vielleicht sicherer. Wer weiß was oder wer sich hier in Hogwarts herumtreibt."

"Ja," sagte Lilli sofort und kuschelte sich so fest an James ran, dass der vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, weil sie irgendwie an die Wunde gekommen war. Die Freunde sahen dies schmunzelnd mit an. Er schien den Schmerzschrei nur für Lilli zu unterdrücken, damit sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machte und das dumme war, sie hatte es tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen und noch fester zugedrückt.

"Anna-" begann Remus, doch sie winkte ab.

"Nein, ich schlaf im Mädchenschlafsaal. Auf Peters Bett fühl ich mich irgendwie unwohl."

"Wieso?" fragten alle drei Maurauder gleichzeitig.

"Naja..."

Gut das war ihr extrem peinlich, weil sie ja mit ihm befreundet waren, aber es war einfach Tatsache.

"Irgendwie ist er ekelhaft... Tut mir leid. Bis dann."

Promt war sie aufgesprungen und im Laufschritt rausgegangen.

"Ekelhaft?" fragten sich die Maurauder und wollten Lilli's Meinung dazu wissen, die jedoch lediglich die Schultern zuckte.

"Sehts mich nicht so an. Ich dachte ihr kennts sie besser als ich."

"Aber sie sollte trotzdem nicht alleine schlafen," sagte Sirius, stand auf und war schon fast bis zur Tür gegangen als ihm einfiel, was er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah in drei fies grinsende Gesichter.

"Aha, Padfoot," sagte James mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

"DAS... war nicht so gemeint wie es vielleicht rüber kam. Ach, vergeßt es..."

Und mit diesen Worten ging er hinunter und hatte sie gerade noch erwischen können, bevor sie zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufgehen konnte.

"Anna, warte."

"Mir gehts gut, Sirius. Ich hab keine Angst alleine."

"Aber du solltest trotzdem nicht alleine in dem riesigen Schlafsaal sein. Hey, wir wissen nicht was jetzt hier vorgeht. Dumbledore ist nicht hier und es geschehen merkwürdige Dinge. Wir sollten auf alle Fälle zusammen bleiben."

"Mit Wir meinst du... James, Lilli, Remus, du und mich... oder?"

"'türlich, an wen hast du denn gedacht?"

'An dich und mich, an wen denn sonst?'

"Gar nichts... Ich möchte aber nicht auf Peters Bett schlafen."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Er sieht aus wie ein Bettnässer und wahrscheinlich sabbert er auch noch beim Schlafen. Allein der Gedanke ekelt mich an. Tut mir leid, ich weiß ja, er ist euer Freund, aber dass muß doch nicht bedeuten, dass ich ihn auch mag, oder?"

"Pete ist okay. Er ist ein kleiner Feigling, aber er ist nicht Snape. Du kannst natürlich auch... bei mir... schlafen, wenn du willst?"

"Wieso sollte ich das wollen?"

"Keine Ahnung, dachte nur..."

'Weil ich dich mag und du mich vielleicht auch magst?'

Doch Anna ging auf die Couch zu und setzte sich nieder, den Kopf an die Lehne hintergelegt. Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr müde, nur noch verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gefühle. Natürlich wollte sie bei ihm schlafen aber... nicht als eine gute Freundinn, sondern als seine Partnern, als das Mädchen das ihn liebte und das er wiederliebte. Sirius fühlte sich auch nicht besonders schläfrig und so setzte er sich direkt neben sie auf die Couch und ließ seinen Kopf auch auf die Lehne fallen.

"Es ist verdammt schwer mit uns, wie?"

Er wußte nicht ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war darüber zu sprechen, aber er fühlte sich einfach so, als ob das alles endlich aus ihm rausbrechen müsse. Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf zu ihm und beide hatten nun Blickkontakt. Wenn man in die Augen des anderen sah, dann schien es einem die Sprache zu verschlagen, weil man unendlich viele Gefühle darin erkennen konnte. Doch beide Augenpaare hatten etwas gemeinsam, nämlich viel Chaos und Liebe in sich.

"Ich mein, wie lang kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Seit der ersten Klasse... Nein, länger... seit dem Sandkasten, aber Freunde sind wir erst seit der ersten Klasse."

"Ja, seit dem ich dir das Leben gerettet habe."

"Du mir?" lachte er sie unglaubig aus.

"Ich hab DIR das Leben gerettet."

"Ach, und von was träumst du Nachts?"

"Weißt du das etwa nicht mehr?"

"Wenn ich es nicht krampfhaft aus meinem Hirn verdränge, dann werd ich's wohl nicht mehr wissen."

"Na, in unserer 2. Hogwartswoche. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail und ich haben uns gerade erst zu den Maraudern zusammen geschlossen. Du hingst alleine auf den Ländereien rum."

"Willst du mir das jetzt unter die Nase reiben, dass ich am Anfang so merkwürdig war?"

"Tu ich das denn?"

"Ja."

"Dann tu ichs wohl," grinste er sie an und fuhr weiter mit seiner Erzählung.

"Ich weiß noch wie wir damals zufällig vorbei kamen und du von einem Baum gebaumelt bist. Du hattest dich nur noch an einer Hand festgehalten und geschrien:" Er äffte nun extrem albern ihre Stimme nach: "Hilfe, hilfe, ich falle."

Sie verzog giftig das Gesicht und verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzten.

"Und wir Maurauder, da wir ja solch nette Typen waren, haben dich gerettet und dann waren wir Freunde."

"Also ERSTENS," protestierte sie sofort mit erhobenen Finger, den sie strafend auf ihn gerichtet hatte, "war es eure Schuld, dass ich überhaupt fast vom Baum gefallen wäre. Falls du's nicht mehr weißt, du hast versucht dir vom Baum ne Frucht zu pflücken und hast deinen Zauberstab dagegen geschmissen damit er abfällt, der nur leider sein Ziel verfehlte und stattdessen mich am Schädel traf, weswegen ich wankte und zur Seite kippte. ZWEITENS hab ich nicht geschrien:" und nun äffte sie seine geäffte, alberne Stimme noch viel alberner nach. "Hilfe, hilfe, ich falle. Sondern ich schrie: Scheiße, welcher Depp war das? Dann hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und James und Remus kamen mir zur Hilfe. Ich hab dich daraufhin noch angebrüllt und DRITTENS, waren wir danach KEINESWEGS Freunde."

"Echt?"

Sirius kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf. Er hätte schwören können, dass es genau so gewesen ist.

"Wir wurden erst Freunde, als ICH dir das Leben gerettet habe. Du hast wiedermal einer deiner blöden Streiche gegen McGonagall gespielt und hast Leim auf den Boden gezaubert, just in dem Moment als sie vorbei ging. Sie hat gebrüllt und nach dir geschrien und hätte dich auch fast kichernd hinter der Statue entdeckt, wenn ich mich nicht schützend vor dir hingestellt hätte und ihr sagte, dass ich dich nicht gesehen hätte, als sie an mir vorbei ging. Sie wollte dir nämlich Arrest dafür aufbrummen wenn sie dich in die Finger bekommen hätte. Du hast mir gegen die Schulter geboxt und gemeint" Jetzt äffte sie extra tief und blöd Sirius Stimme nach: "Ey, White. Bist ja doch ganz okay, höhöhö..."

"Sowas hab ich nie gesagt," protestierte Sirius entrüstet. "Ich hab noch nie Höhöhö gelacht."

"Hast du doch."

"Hab ich nicht."

"Hast du doch."

"Hab ich nicht."

"Was für ne interessante Konversation," ertönte es hinter ihnen. Remus hatte sich jetzt zu ihnen gesetzt und müde aufgegähnt.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

"Ich wollt Prongs mit Lilli allein lassen. Die beiden sind so selten allein, dass ich sie nicht weiter stören wollte. Wir können ja zusammen hier unten schlafen?"

Sirius wollte gerade einen Kommentar von sich geben als Anna ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund preßte.

"Sags-Lieber-Nicht."

"Irgendwie kommt mir Prongs etwas verändert vor," warf Remus ein, da er nicht besonders große Lust hatte, dass die beiden wieder in einem Streit ausbrachen.

"Er ist momentan irgendwie komisch drauf."

"Schon. Er scheint... irgendwie aufgegeben zu haben," stimmte Sirius ihm zu.

"Wie aufgegeben?"

"Du weißt doch wie er früher war. Er hat sich in eine Sache festgebissen und sie bis zum Ende durchgeführt ohne Anzeichen von Schwäche. Bestes Beispiel ist Lilli. Er rannte ihr drei Jahre hinterher bis er einsah, dass er keine Chance hatte. Aber dazu mußten erst mal drei Jahre vergehen. Sieh ihn dir jetzt doch mal an... Er wollte nur noch schlafen."

"Vielleicht ist er ja müde."

"James Potter? Der der früher 2 Tage ohne zu schlafen durchgetobt hatte?"

"Mit Sirius Black, der ihn dazu gezwungen hat," fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu, was er jedoch absichtlich ignorierte.

"Ich frag mich... ob er noch er selbst ist."

"Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder?"

"Naja... er kommt mir schon seit geraumer Zeit etwas verändert vor. Seit... seit seiner Gefangenschaft damals eben."

"Natürlich hat er sich verändert. Wer würde das nicht wenn er gefoltert und verletzt wird. Ich mein, Sirius, er hat ne lange Narbe am Rücken, die nie wieder weggehen wird und keiner von uns weiß wie stark Voldemorts Einfluss damals auf ihn war."

"Lilli sagte, dass sie versucht haben etwas rauszuholen... könnte es nicht sein, dass sie etwas rein getan haben?"

"Was? Sirius, dein Freund ist keine Tasche, wo man den Reisverschluss zieht um etwas raus oder rein zu legen und überhaupt was sollten sie bitteschön rein tun?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich finds raus. Du hattest Recht, Anna. Es ist einfach nicht normal und wenn wir niemanden fragen können, sollten wir vielleicht wirklich mal der Bibliothek, der verbotenen Abteilung einen Besuch abstatten."

"Es ist 3 Uhr nachts und wir haben es schon mal gemacht und nichts gefunden."

"Wir schlafen doch sowieso nicht und vielleicht haben wir ja was übersehen.Alles ist besser als hier rumzuhocken. Moony?"

"Von mir aus."

"Fantastisch, danke, Rem. Konntest du nicht sagen: Spinnst du? Was soll diese Schnapsidee? Auf keinen Fall."

Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter und lächelte sanft als Sirius sie mit einem mal aufzog.

"Los kommt, Leute. Ich hol schnell die Karte und den Tarnumhang und dann starten wir Operation: Prongs und Lilli's Probleme wegfegen."

Während Sirius die Treppe hinauf zum Jungenschlafsaal lief hatte sich Anna böse zu Remus gewandt.

"Toll, du unterstützt seine Flausen auch noch."

"Er will ihnen doch nur helfen."

"Das führt doch zu nichts. Wie oft sind wir schon dort gesessen weil wir irgendwas gesucht haben?"

Sirius stieß mit dem Tarnumhang und der Karte wieder zu ihnen dazu.

"Du willst wirklich einfach so in die Bibliothek, in die verbotene Abteilung auch noch, hinein gehen und jetzt ein paar Stunden einige Bücher suchen, die wir eigentlich schon alle durchgesehen haben?"

"Yup. Danke für die Zusammenfassung, Miss White."

Beide Marauder zogen die grummelnde Anna mit sich zum Porträt und stiegen hinaus.

Lilli fühlte sich so wohl in seinen Armen, seine unendliche Wärme, das vertraute Gefühl, seine weiche Haut, die sich so glatt anfühlte. Sie tippte noch immer wahnsinnig gerne auf seine Muskeln herum und grinste sich dabei halb einen ab.

"James?"

"Hm?" machte der lächelnd, seine Augen geschlossen, seine Haltung völlig locker.

"Tut's noch weh?"

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Nein, es geht schon wieder. Warum schläfst du nicht?"

"Ich hab Angst... Ich will nicht wieder träumen, weißt du."

"Träume müssen nicht wahr werden. Ich weiß nicht was das jetzt war, aber ich will mir auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Lass uns einfach schlafen, Lilli. Ich bin doch jetzt bei dir. Wenn wir zusammen sind, kann nichts passieren..."

"O-Okay."

Sie legte ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Brust,doch ihre Augen waren weiterhin geöffnet. Sie konnte nicht schlafen... sie wollte ihm nicht noch mal weh tun.

'Ich weiß nicht woher das kommt, diese Lustlosigkeit, dieses Gefühl, zu nichts im Stande zu sein. Aber ich kann es nicht bekämpfen. Immer wenn ich glaube, dass alles wieder gut wird, wenn ich denke, dass ich es schon schaffen werde und mich zusammen reißen möchte, falle ich wieder in dieses tiefe schwarze Loch.Ich weiß nicht was ich tue und wieso ich so handle.Es tut mir leid, Lils. Ich will dir nicht weh tun damit, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.'

WUSCH. Tür auf. Sirius rein, Raschel,raschel,raschel.Wusch.Tür zu. Sirius wieder weg.

"Was war das?" fragte Lilli verwirrt und hatte sich leicht aufgerichtet. James schlang seine Arme fester um sie und drückte sie sanft wieder an sich.

"Sirius und seine Flausen, nix neues."

Tatsächlich war er sehr schnell eingeschlafen. Sie spürte wie seine Brust gleichmäßig auf und ab atmete und das beruhigte sie. Irgendwann, sie wußte nicht mehr wann, fielen auch ihr die Augen zu und sie spürte nur noch wie sie sich fest an ihn ran klammerte, bevor sie einschlief.

In der Bibliothek angekommen warf Sirius den Tarnumhang wieder vom Kopf und legte Karte und Umhang auf den Tisch nieder.

"Lumos."

Ein kleines Licht erschien und erhellte leicht den Raum.

"So, und wo sollen wir bitteschön anfangen?" fragte Anna und sah sich in den riesigen Regalen um.

"Hm," hörten sie Remus hinter dem Regal überlegen.

"Hier ist eins über Mythen rund um die Gründer Hogwarts. Mal was anderes als den Avada Kedavra-Fluch."

"Na, dann fang schon mal an, Moony," rief Sirius zu ihm rüber und konnte hören wie ein schweres Buch aufgeschlagen wurde.

"Tu mir einen Gefallen und überflieg die Dinge, die uninteressant sind."

"Definiere uninteressant?" kam es von der anderen Seite des Regales.

"Vergiß es..Hier ist noch eins... das wir noch nicht gelesen haben, wie ich mir denke. Die Entstehung der unverzeihlichen Flüche."

"Die hab ich beim letzten mal schon gelesen. Steht nichts nennenswertes drinn."

Er suchte weiter und sah plötzlich stirnrunzelnd ein kleines DIN A5 Buch einsam am Ende des Faches liegen, das nicht schlecht klang.

"Da ist noch ein kleineres: Die dunklen Künste und wieso sie immer mehr Macht wollen."

"Okay, gibs runter. Und was ließt du?"

"Das hier, Reinblütige Familien und ihre Vorfahren."

"Wozu soll das gut sein?"

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es damit zusammen hängt. Schlag mich wenn's nicht stimmt, aber ein Versuch ist es wert."

"Na, wenn du meinst. Ich nimm dich beim Wort."

"Ist sie nicht total lieb zu mir," scherzte er zu Remus rüber, der ihn nur sanft anlächelte. Und so saßen alle drei Stunde um Stunde um Stunde in der Bibliothek und gingen ihre Bücher durch. Remus auf dem Boden hinter dem Regal, Sirius auf dem Stuhl neben dem Fenster und Anna direkt daneben auf dem Stuhl im Schneidersitzt.

Es waren Stunden vergangen als Anna ihre Hand nach Sirius ausstreckte um ihm am Ärmel zu ziehen, da sie etwas entdeckt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise zog sie nicht an einem weichem Stück Shirt, sondern an etwas weiches, wabbeliges, das sich wie Haut anfühlte.

"Ähm... was soll das?" hörte sie Sirius murmeln und blickte verwundert auf. Tatsächlich hatte sie an seiner Wange gezogen.

"Oh, Entschuldige," sagte sie leicht amüsiert darüber, dass sie ihm gerade die Backen gekneift hatte und so wie sie grinste, meinte sie das überhaupt nicht so was sie gesagt hatte.

"Sieh mal, ich glaub, ich hab was. Remus?"

Er beugte sich hinter dem Regal hervor und runzelte die Stirn.

"Hm?"

"Komm mal. Ich glaub, ich hab was."

Beide Jungs beugten sich zu ihr rüber um in das Buch sehen zu können.

"Hier," sagte sie und zeigte auf die Stelle.

"Ein Zauberer, der den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist, bereichert seine Macht, in dem er einem guten sehr mächtigen Zauberer oder Hexe, die Kraft raubt, die er oder sie in seinem oder ihrem Herzen verbirgt. Dazu benötigt er den Schlüssel, welches immer nur ein reinblütiger Zauberer oder Hexe sein kann. Es gab bisher noch keine Fälle von Halbblütigen oder Muggelgeborenen Schlüsseln. Im Bezug auf die Macht kann gibt es immer nur zwei Schlüssel, einen des Zauberers selber, der ihm bei der Machtentnahme hilft und den Schlüssel des Opfers, der ihm beim Schutz der Macht hilft. Allerdings muß der Zauberer oder die Hexe, wessen die Macht entzogen wird, bereit für das Ritual sein. Dies ist ein Zustand der willenlosen Hingabe.

Das Ritual: Der böse Zauberer dringt in den Verstand des Opfers ein und entzieht ihm die Kraft aus dem Herzen. Er beschwört dabei das böse in ihm heraus um das gute zu vertreiben. Wenn das Opfer jedoch nicht bereit ist, kann der Zauberer das Ritual vorzeitig abbrechen. Damit schafft er sich eine Verbindung zum Opfer und kann ihn jederzeit und überall beeinflussen."

Anna sah Remus und Sirius vielsagend an. Das war doch genau das wonach sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatten.

"Steht da noch mehr drinnen?" fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

"Und wie, das ist genau das wonach wir die ganze Zeit gesucht haben und weißt du was? Da steht drinn was für Möglichkeiten es gibt, die Macht zu bekommen, ja sogar wie das Ritual durchgeführt wird und das erklärt auch die Narbe an James Rücken."

"Leute, es ist schon hell. Wir sollten uns langsam verziehen oder Madamme Pince zieht uns noch die Ohren lang wenn sie uns hier findet.."

Alle nickten einverstanden. Nachdem Sirius und Remus die Bücher zurück ins Regal geschoben hatten und Anna das Buch eingepackt hatte, stülpten sie sich den Tarnumhang über und verschwanden aus der Bibliothek.

Sie ließen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigt auf die Couch nieder nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren.

"Sollen wir Prongs und Lilli von unserer Entdeckung erzählen?"

"Ja, super Idee. Er ist ja noch nicht unsicher genug. Sagen wir ihm unsere Vermutung dass Voldemort offenbar in seine Gedanken eindringen kann, wann immer er grad Lust und Laune hat," antwortete sie sarkastisch, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

"Würd vorschlagen, wir lesen es uns erst mal selber durch, bevor wir ihm noch unnötig Angst einjagen. Aber wißt ihr was? Ich könnte schwören, dass dieses Buch damals nicht da war."

"Vielleicht haben wir es ja nur übersehen?" warf Remus nachdenklich ein.

"Könnt auch sein, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl... da steckt jemand anderes dahinter. Ich bin mir sicher, ein Buch mit diesem Titel nicht übersehen zu haben. Ich hätts damals doch sofort gelesen, wenn es da gewesen wäre. Ich mein, hallo, bei einem solchen Titel."

"Bist ja gar nicht von dir selbst überzeugt," witzelte Sirius, woraufhin sie nur die Augen rollte.

"Schwachkopf. Ich bin mir einfach sicher, dass das Buch vorher nicht da war."

"Ja und? Belassen wir es halt dabei. Sei doch froh, dass das Buch jetzt da war. Weiß der Henker warum, aber es hilft uns weiter, oder?"

"Morgen," ertönte es von hinter ihnen.

James war mit Lilli in seinen Armen heruntergekommen und hatte sich zu der Truppe dazugesellt.

"Wo wart ihr denn gestern?"

Alle drei sahen sich fragend an, aber es war Sirius der antwortete.

"Frische Luft schnappen. Konnten nicht pennen."

"Wo habt ihr denn dann geschlafen?"

"Im Gemeinschaftsraum," antwortete Sirius zügig.

Er, Remus und James hatten sich promt wieder in irgendein Gespräch von unwichtigen Dingen verplappert, während sich James mit Lilli zu ihnen hingesetzt hatte. Anna erkannte etwas, das keinem der Maurauder zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgefallen war. Lilli und James hatten sich beide verändert. Sie sahen anders aus als sonst. Müde, erschöpft, verzweifelt. Die Hände des Paares waren eng ineinandergehackt, als ob sie sich niemals los lassen würden. Aber in ihren Augen konnte man Angst erkennen. Vielleicht weil sie einander nicht verlieren wollten, jedoch damit rechneten, dass bald etwas auf sie zukommen würde. James war erwachsen geworden und wenn sie ihn heute mit damals verglich, dann merkte sie den Unterschied. Er vertraute seinen Freunden, er vertraute Lilli, keine Frage, aber er hatte erkannt, dass es Dinge gab, die man nur alleine bewältigen konnte.

James... hatte sich schon lange auf die einsame Seite des Lebens begeben. Vielleicht schon... seit seiner Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort. Damals begann seine Veränderung und sie wußte nicht, ob es Voldemort war, der aus ihm das machte, was er jetzt war... oder ob er es selber war und wenn sie sich nun Lilli so ansah, dann fragte sie sich, ob Voldemort auch Einfluss auf sie genommen hatte. Sie waren beide in seinen Händen gewesen und der dunkle Lord war dafür bekannt, seine Trümpfe erst dann auszuspielen, wenn er es wollte...

'Sirius... hat er dir vielleicht auch etwas angetan... von dem ich nichts weiß?'

Sie war sich sicher, dass an ihr alles normal war. Schließlich wollte man sie damals wirklich töten und das es nicht gelang, damit hatte niemand gerechnet... Oder doch? Was wäre, wenn Voldemort in Wirklichkeit schon längst wie Marionetten mit ihnen herumspielte um an sein Zeil zu gelangen, welches das auch immer sein mochte.Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Dumbledore ihnen nichts sagte und alles für sich behielt... Sie wußte es nicht und dies machte ihr zu schaffen.Remus war vielleicht der einzige hier, der noch aus freien Stücken handelte.


	64. Chapter 64

Chap 64: under his controle 

Als die Marauder, Lili und Anna zum Frühstück runter gingen stellten sie entsetzt fest, das sie nicht die einzigen waren, die die Osterferien auf Hogwarts verbrachten. Es waren nicht nur ein paar mehr Schüler geblieben... Malfoy war da...

Er saß bei einigen anderen Slytherins und hatte die Gruppe durchaus bemerkt als sie herein kam. Sein Blick hatte etwas von einem fiesen Killer, der seine Opfer anstarrte. Doch was Sirius und Anna mehr verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Regulus auch bei ihm dabei saß.

"Ich wußte nicht, dass er die Ferien hier geblieben ist," sagte Anna zu Sirius, der dies mißtrauisch bejahte.

"Ich auch nicht, aber das bedeutet nichts gutes..."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit gestern Abend zu tun hatten," flüsterte sie ihm rüber als sich die gesamte Gruppe am langen Frühstückstisch niederließ. Da nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren, wurde nur ein Haustisch, den der Hufflepuffs gedeckt an dem alle Platz nahmen. Sie setzten sich ein gutes Stück von den Slytherins entfernt nieder. James schien die Anwesenheit seines Erzfeindes nicht unbedingt zu stören, während Lilli ihn krampfhaft zu ignorieren versuchte. Remus, Anna und Sirius warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Lilli sah sehr erschöpft aus, als ob sie nächtelang nicht mehr geschlafen hätte. James hingegen wirkte noch viel lustloser und sogar etwas krank. Sein Gesicht war leicht blass geworden und er schien sein Frühstück nur mit sehr viel Mühe überhaupt runterwürgen zu können.

"Alles okay bei euch?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Beide sahen gelangweilt zu ihm rüber, nickten und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Diese Geste bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Nach dem Frühstück war James mit Lilli etwas spazieren gegangen, jedoch nicht ohne Sirus als seinen Bodyguard. Alle hielten es für besser, wenn man ihn nicht ohne genug Freunde in Hogwarts herum gingen ließ, auch wenn James das zu Tode nervte.

Währenddessen hatten sich Anna und Remus von ihnen verabschiedet und waren zusammen in die Bibliothek zurückgegangen.

"Wonach suchen wir genau?" fragte Remus als sie hinein kamen und Madamm Pince ihnen einen: Nicht-Schon-Wieder-Die-Blick zuwarf. Sie lächelten beide leicht gekünselt und gingen auf die Regale zu.

"Schutzzauber," antwortete Anna und stieg auf die Leiter nach oben.

"Ich hab das Gefühl als ob James und Lilli nicht ganz da sind. Du hast sie doch beim Frühstück gesehen, sie sahen aus wie zwei wandelnde Leichen."

"Hm und du glaubst Schutzzauber könnten da etwas helfen?"

"Naja, Schutzzauber, Aufheiterungszauber, irgendwas. Weißt du, dass Malfoy und Regulus hier sind ist bestimmt kein Zufall. Ich hab das Gefühl, das sie etwas damit zu tun haben. James lässt sich von seinen Eltern nicht mehr helfen, also müssen eben wir ran. Ich frag mich nur warum sie sich verstritten haben."

"Naja, so wie er reagiert, müsse sie ihn ziemlich enttäuscht haben... Ich denke mal, sie haben ihn belogen. Von jemanden, den man vertraut belogen zu werden kann einem wirklich sehr weh tun, besonders wenn man weiß, dass er es unabsichtlich tut."

Anna hielt mitten in ihrer Suche an und sah zu ihm hinab. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt oder war es nur falsch bei ihr angekommen. Sie kletterte die Leiter wieder herunter und setzte sich auf eine Stufe nieder, ihr Blick auf Remus gerichtet, der auffällig versuchte nicht in ihre Augen sehen zu müssen und überall hinsah nur nicht zu ihr. Es war also keine Einbildung... Es kam genau so bei ihr an, wie es ankommen sollte.

"Rem?... hab ich... was meinst du damit?"

Gut, eine Bibliothek war bestimmt nicht der beste Ort um über Vergangenes zu sprechen, aber Anna war schon immer jemand gewesen, der auf Umgebung und Zeitpunkt keinen Wert legte. Geduld gehörte nicht zu ihren Tugenden und WARTEN, war ein geachtetes Wort in ihrem Leben.

"Ach, nichts," sagte er schnell und tat nun so als ob er ein Buch im Regal suchen würde. Remus versteifte sich als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ein vertrautes Gefühl von früheren Zeiten, auch auch eine schmerzhafte Geste.

"Ich hab dir weh getan, stimmts?... Es tut mir leid..."

Er hatte sich an das Regal hintergelehnt und nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Jetzt war es also raus, war ausgesprochen und unwiderrufbar. Er hatte sich geschworen ihr nie daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen und doch war es nun einfach so passiert.

"Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich will dir damit keine Vorwürfe machen, oder so... Ich mein.. Ich wußte schon immer dass du Sirius mehr magst. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wenn wir erst mal zusammen sind, dass du dich dann in mich verlieben könntest... Ich hab gesehen wie du bist, wenn ihr zusammen wart und wie du bei mir bist. Ich weiss dass Padfoot nie etwas unternehmen würde, so lange wir beide zusammen blieben. Ich... Ich wollte dich nur glücklich sehen... Anna... Du hast immer geweint, wenn du dachtest, dass ich es nicht bemerken würde... und erst da habe ich erkannt, dass du bei Padfoot vielleicht besser aufgehoben bist, als bei mir."

Nach diesen Worten konnte er ihr einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und wandte seinen Blick auf den Boden hinab. Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen und er verstand auch nicht wirklich warum er ihr das jetzt sagte, wo sie gerade gute Freunde geworden waren. Mit diesen Sätzen setzte er ihre Freundschaft wieder aufs Spiel...

"Und was ist mit dir?" fragte sie sanft und Remus sah überrascht auf. Er hatte ihr mit diesem Satz weh getan, das wußte er, aber sie... sie kümmerte es nicht. Sie sorgte sich um ihn.

"Du hast auch ein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein..."

Remus sah endlich wieder zu ihr rüber und es entlockte ihn ein Lächeln, wenn er sie ansah. Nein, im Grunde genommen tat es ihm noch weh, zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren und andererseits war er erleichtert, dass er ihr trotz allem noch immer soviel bedeutete. Mehr als nur gute Freundschaft... es war eine sehr gute Freundschaft, das ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment aussagte.

"Ich denke... wir haben es alle verdient, oder? Lass uns nach passenden Schutzzauber suchen..."

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"Danke..."

"Wofür?"

"Das du ehrlich zu mir warst..."

"Ich hab das nicht gesagt, damit du dich jetzt schuldig fühlst. Es ist-"

"Ich weiß... ist schon gut..."

"Na, sieh mal einer an," ertönte es von der Seite. Beide hatten ihren Blick dahin gewandt und Regulus entdeckt, der hochmütig und herablassend zu ihnen rüber sah.

"Sagt bloß unser ehemaliges Traumpaar ist wieder miteinander vereint?"

"Ich wüßte nicht was es dich anginge..." giftete Anna und sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. Sie hasste es wenn er nur seinen Mund öffnete um etwas sinnloses von sich zu geben. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da mochte sie ihn sogar sehr gerne, aber jetzt empfand sie nichts außer Verachtung und Abscheu gegen Sirius kleinen Bruder.

"Was tust du überhaupt hier auf fremden Gebiet? Meines Wissens hast du in deinem Leben noch nie einen Fuß in einie Bibliothek gesetzt. Du solltest besser deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen, Malfoy in den Hintern kriechen."

"Ganz unter uns Männern, Lupin. Deine Freundinn ist eine falsche Schlampe..."

Weder Anna noch Remus reagierten auf seine Bemerkung. Sie wußten dass er irgendeine Reaktion von ihnen erwartete, doch wenn es etwas schlimmeres als eine Reaktion gab, dann war es Gleichgültigkeit und das wußten sie auszunutzten.

"Ich mein ja nur... ich weiß ja nicht ob sie's dir gesagt hat... dass sie mal mit meinen Bruderherz auf den Ländereien rumgeknutscht hat und es hat ihm gefallen, das hätte sogar ein blinder mit Krückstock bemerkt. Wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, na, na... ich will nicht wissen, wo sie dann heute wären, stimmts nicht, Annilein?"

"Du bist das widerlichste Stück Dreck das mir jeh über den Weg gekrochen ist."

Sie war bereit, sofort auf ihn loszugehen und um sich zuschlagen doch Remus hatte seine Hände um ihren Bauch geschlungen und sie davon abgehalten.

"Lass ihn," bat er sie sanft.

"Er ist mit sich selbst nicht zufrieden und muss deswegen anderen Leuten weh tun. Sowas nenn ich nur jämmerlich, Regulus."

"Wir sind vom selben Schlag, Anna. Beide sind wir von unseren Brüdern verraten worden und beide sind wir lediglich Werkzeuge des dunklen Lords. Jämmerlich oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass ich auf der Gewinner-Seite stehe und ihr auf der Verlierer-Seite."

"Sirius hat dich nicht verraten. DU HAST IHN VERRATEN."

Wut kochte nun in ihr hoch, wegen all dem Unverständnis und der Dummheit, die dieser nichtswissende Kerl da von sich gab.

"Er war für dich da und hätte dich beschützt, aber du mußtest dich selber ja gegen ihn stellen. Du hast nicht das Recht ihn zu verurteilen und Han hat mich weder verraten noch sonst etwas... Er ist mir weggenommen worden und ich werde mich rächen. Dass kannst du deinem dunklen Bastard ausrichten."

"Du solltest mit solchen Drohungen nicht wahllos um dich werfen... Wer weiß wer alles zuhört... Du hättest dich für die richtige Seite entschließen sollen, als du die Wahl gehabt hast. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Er wird euch alle töten und du wirst die nächste sein..."

„Dann soll er nur kommen, damit ich im gehörig in seinen Allerwertesten tre-"

„Es hört dir hier keiner mehr zu, Regulus. Und wenn du nicht noch mehr mit uns zu besprechen hast, solltest du jetzt gehen und zwar SOFORT!"

Der Slytherin gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon stolzierte.

Anna und Remus standen noch immer da, vollkommen überrumpelt von dem Treffen mit dem jungen Black, bis sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und zu lächeln begann. Remus verstand im ersten Augenblick nicht warum.

"Du kannst mich jetzt wieder los lassen," sagte sie sanft und er bemerkte mit puterrotem Gesicht, dass er sie die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt hatte.

"'tschuldige," murmelte er verlegen und hatte promt seine Hände von ihrer Taille weggezogen.

"Was meinte er damit als er sagte, du hättest dich für die richtige Seite entschließen sollen als du die Wahl hattest?"

"Oh," stieß Anna aus als es ihr wieder einfiel.

"Das war... moment... letztes Jahr..."

"Letztes Jahr?"

"Na, du weißt doch dass Regulus und ich auch mal Freunde waren. Naja, er war doch Sirius kleiner Bruder und bis dato haben wir uns ja eigentlich noch alle ganz gut mit ihm verstanden, bis er sich halt Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Er hat es Sirius und mir gesagt, dass er sich ihm anschließen wolle und wir haben auf ihn eingeredet, dass es falsch sei. Regulus hat nicht auf uns gehört sondern uns ab da an gehaßt und von sich gestoßen. Er meinte zu mir unter vier Augen... dass der dunkle Lord mich bestimmt auch bei sich willkommen heißen würde, wenn ich mit käme. Schließlich sei ich reinblütig... Ich glaube, er hatte nur Angst dort allein zu sein."

"Allein? Malfoy und der ganze Slytherin-Pack ist doch auch dabei."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich wirklich mit ihnen versteht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sich wirklich mit einem Todesser assoziiert."

"Sondern?"

"Er ist einfach jemand, der auf den falschen Pfad gekommen ist... Was mich allerdings mehr aufregt ist das was er gesagt hat."

"Ach du meinst die Drohung, dass ER UNS JETZT ALLE TÖTEN WIRD UND DU DIE NÄCHSTE BIST?"

Remus hatte die letzten Worte mit einem solch dämlichen Unterton von sich gegeben, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als amüsiert zu grinsen.

"Hast du Angst?" fragte er nach einer Weile, da er bemerkte, dass ihr Lächeln nicht wirklich aus dem Herzen kam, sondern mehr gezwungen war um ihm eine Freude zu machen.

"Etwas?" antwortete sie leise und sah ihn dabei fragend an, nicht wissend, wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde. Aber Remus nickte ihr verstehend zu.

"Ich auch... "

Und damit war ihr Gespräch vorerst beendet. Die beiden begannen die Suche nach Heil-und Stärkungs-zauber ohne das Thema Regulus noch mal anzusprechen. Auf gewisse Weise war es Anna einfach peinlich, sich noch mal an die Nacht zu erinnern, in der sie versucht hatte, Sirius zu verführen. 

Nach getaner Arbeit gingen beide mit einigen Büchern aus der Bibliothek hinaus.

"Ich denke, ich werd mal etwas in unserem kleinen Büchlein lesen."

"Hm? Magst du nicht noch mit raus kommen?"

"Ich möchte lieber etwas das Buch durchlesen. Je schneller wir eine Lösung finden um so eher geht der Spuk zu Ende."

"Mhm, hast sicher Recht..."

"Bis später."

Sie war gerade mal einige Schritte von ihm als sie seine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spürte. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Anna... Pass auf dich auf... Ich glaub irgendwie nicht dass das eine leere Drohung von Regulus war. Er klang zu entschlossen dafür."

Sie lächelte sanft und nickte ihm zu.

"Tu ich doch immer."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm

Sie stießen erst zu Mittag wieder zu Sirius dazu, der von Lilli und James aufstand und zu ihnen rüber kam, bevor sie die Gruppe erreichen konnten.

"Na, habt ihr was gefunden?" fragte er besorgt. Anna und Remus hielten zwei Bücher hoch und er nickte erleichtert.

"Und wie siehts bei euch aus?" fragte sie besorgt. Siruis warf einen Blick hinter sich und pustete hoffnungslos die heiße Luft zwischen seinen geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

"Ich denke, bei Lilli ist es nur Erschöpfung, aber James sieht irgendwie krank aus."

"Krank? In wie fern, Padfoot?"

"Er wirkt etwas blass und erschöpft."

Anna und Remus sahen beide zu ihrem Freund rüber, der zwar mit Lilli in seinen Armen am Baum lehnte und auf die Ländereien blickte, doch tatsächlich hatte er an Farbe im Gesicht verloren. Er wirkte ziemlich kraftlos und schwach und das lag vielleicht nicht zuletzt an der Wunde, die auf mysteriöse Weise entstanden war.

"Ich frag mich ob wir seine Eltern nicht doch hinzuziehen sollten?" warf sie vorsichtig ein, wurde aber von Sirius sofort dafür angeraunzt.

"Spinnst du? Du weißt doch wie allergisch er im Moment auf sie reagiert."

"Aber sieh ihn dir doch an," raunzte sie zurück.

Sie meinte es ja nur gut und hasste es wenn man gleich mit erhobener Stimme zurück sprach bzw. giftete.

"Er sieht aus als ob er sich nicht mal auf seinen eigenen Beinen halten könnte. Wer weiß was es mit der Wunde auf sich hat, vieleicht ist sie infiziert und Madamme Pomfrey befindet sich nun mal nicht auf Hogwarts. Glaubst du nicht dass seine Eltern wissen wollen, was mit ihrem Sohn ist, obgleich sie im Moment vielleicht in Streit leben?"

"Vielleicht ist er auch nur übermüdet und braucht Schlaf. Er hat gestern nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

"Und wenn es doch etwas ernstes ist? Was ist wenn Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte? Er ist immerhin auch hier her zurück gekommen. Ich bin mir nämlich ganz sicher, dass er zu Beginn der Ferien nach Hause gefahren war. Außerdem hatten wir gerade nen netten Smalltalk mit Regulus."

"Regulus?"

"Ja, in der Bibliothek. Smalltalk, du verstehst schon, das übliche halt: Beschimpfungen, Drohungen, Lügen und das normale Ihr-werdet-sowieso-alle-sterben-Gelaber am Ende."

"Er hat dir gedroht?"

"Ich denke wir sprechen hier über James?"

"Was ist mit mir?"

Besagte Person stand plötzlich hinter ihnen und beide zuckten leicht zusammen als sie ihn bemerkten. Remus war der einzige, der ihn kommen gesehen hatte und erfreut lächelte, da James offenbar nicht zu müde war um aufzustehen und sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Er stand nun händchenhaltend mit Lilli bei ihnen und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Ähm... ist es nicht ein schönes Wetter heute?" fragte Anna und grinste ihn breit an. James verstand, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen würden, ganz gleich wie oft er fragte und so ließ er es sein.

"Wo wart ihr überhaupt?"

"Bibliothek, noch Dinge für die UTZ-Prüfungen raussuchen. James, du siehst nicht gut aus..."

"Mir gehts gut."

"Du solltest dich hinlegen," sagte sie mit nachdruck.

"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran," sagte er amüsiert über Anna's Ausdruck, der einerseits befehlend andererseits bittend war. Irgendwas in der Mitte und James konnte es nicht unterlassen, sie herausfordernd und frech anzugrinsen.

"Wir könnten doch Hagrid in seiner Hütte besuchen?"

"Er ist nicht da," antwortete Anna sofort und zeigte auf die Hütte hinab, wo kein Rauch empor stieg, sondern alles ruhig lag.

„Leg dich hin!"

"Ich werd trotzdem nicht schlafen... Lasst uns ein wenig im verbotenen Wald spazieren gehen."

"Spazieren gehen im verbotenen Wald? James?"

"Ja?"

"Tu was du willst, aber ohne mich..."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich von ihnen weg und ging zurück ins Schloss. Er sah seine Freunde an, die beide nur verwirrt die Schulter zuckten, während sich Lilli mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und etwas traurig in die leere Luft starrte.

'Ein Zauberer, der den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist, bereichert seine Macht, in dem er einem guten sehr mächtigen Zauberer oder Hexe die Kraft raubt, die er oder sie in seinem oder ihrem Herzen verbirgt. Dazu benötigt er den Schlüssel, welches immer nur ein reinblütiger Zauberer oder Hexe sein kann.

Es gab bisher noch keine Fälle von Halbblütigen oder Muggelgeborenen Schlüsseln. Im Bezug auf die Macht gibt es immer nur zwei Schlüssel, einen des Zauberers selber, der ihm bei der Machtentnahme hilft und den Schlüssel des Opfers, der ihm beim Schutz der Macht hilft. Allerdings muß der Zauberer oder die Hexe, wessen die Macht entzogen wird, bereit für das Ritual sein. Dies ist ein Zustand der willenlosen Hingabe.

Das Ritual: Der böse Zauberer dringt in den Verstand des Opfers ein und entzieht ihm die Kraft aus dem Herzen. Er beschwört dabei das böse in ihm heraus um das gute zu vertreiben. Wenn das Opfer jedoch nicht bereit ist, kann der Zauberer das Ritual vorzeitig abbrechen. Damit schafft er sich eine Verbindung zum Opfer und kann ihn jederzeit und überall beeinflussen.'

Anna sah vom Buch auf und aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal, während die anderen sich irgendwo in Hogwarts rum trieben. Okay, vielleicht hätte sie vorhin nicht so wütend weggehen sollen, aber sie mochte es einfach nicht, wenn James so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben umging...

Han hatte es schon gemacht. Sie wollte nicht noch mal jemanden verlieren, der ihr wichtig war. In der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, was James helfen konnte laß sie nun dieses kleine Buch durch, dass sie gestern Abend gefunden hatten. Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass es kein Zufall war, dass es plötzlich dran lag. Wer immer es auch zurückgelegt hatte, wollte wahrscheinlich damit bezwecken, dass man es laß. Obgleich es gut oder schlecht sein würde.

Der Schlüssel... Ihre Mutter war der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite... war sie vielleicht den der guten Seite? Vielleicht stand in dem Buch auch etwas über den Schlüssel drinn, seine Beschaffenheit. War das der Grund warum ihre Mutter noch lebte und sie auch? Es würde sovieles erklären... Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder zurück aufs Buch und blätterte die Seite um.

'Die Verbindung: Je stärker der Zauberer, desto stärker die Verbindung. Salazar Slytherin hatte es als einziger Zauberer geschafft, sein Opfer zu seiner willenlosen Marionette zu machen, obgleich er sich Meilenweit entfernt aufhielt und das Opfer von Schutzzauber umgeben war, schaffte er es, ihn zu leiten und zu bewegen, ohne das sich die Person der Handlung bewußt wurde, dazu zählten auch Morde...'

Wieder hörte Anna auf zu lesen und richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie klemmte das kleine Buch unter ihren Arm und ging damit zum Jungenschlafsaal rüber. Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber sie konnte durchaus stimmen. Trotzdem hoffte und betete sie, dass es nicht so war... oder vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn es so war. Das würde einiges erklären. Sie öffnete den Schlafsaal der Marauders und schritt hinein. Es war glücklicherweise keiner von ihnen drinn. Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf James Bett. Vorsichtig schritt sie darauf zu und begann mit ihrer Hand verschiedene Stellen abzusuchen. Sei es die Dinge unter seinem Bett, in seinem Nachttischchen... oder unter der Matraze... Da lag es, der Dolch mit dem mittlerweile getrocknen Blut an seiner Schneide. Sie nahm es in die Hand und starrte es unglaubig an...

'James... er hat dich bereits unter seiner Kontrolle.'

"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Anna..."

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und hatte dabei das Messer auf den Boden fallen lassen. James stand an der Tür, sein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sie klemmte das Buch fest an ihre Brust und schritt von ihm weg, während er immer näher auf sie zu kam, den Zauberstab weiter auf ihr Herz gerichtet.

"Tu das nicht, James..." sagte sie fast schon flehend. Wenn er er selbst wäre, würde er das nie tun, aber nun hatte Voldemort die Kontrolle über ihn und alles hätte passieren können. Er war zu allem Fähig, eine Tatsache, die ihr noch mehr Panik versetzte.

"James, kämpf dagegen an, bitte. Er will dich kontrollieren aber das mußt du nicht zulassen. Du warst doch immer stark, reiß dich zusammen. BITTE..."

Sie spürte die Wand an ihrem Rücken und alles was sie noch tun konnte, war den eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen und zum Schutz gegen ihn zu halten, bevor er ihr zu nahe kam. Er war ihr bester Freund, er würde ihr nichts antun...

"Wo sind die anderen?"

Er antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war leer, seine Haltung war aufrecht und stark, kein Anzeichen von Schwäche war mehr zu erkennen, aber es war nicht er. Mit diesen Augen, wußte sie dass Voldemort die Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem kalten Lachen und kam mit dem Zauberstab näher. Anna hatte ihren zwar dagegen gehalten, aber sie konnte nichts sprechen. Sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen, wollte irgendeinen Zauber sprechen, aber... es war trotz allem James! Wie konnte sie ihm weh tun, wenn er für seinen Zustand doch nicht verantwortlich zu machen war?

"Tu das nicht..." sagte sie noch mal flehend. Aber das böse in seinen Augen war stärker und sie konnte an seinen Lippen sehen, dass er einen Zauberspruch formte. Sie hatte ihre Augen zusammengekniffen aus Angst vor dem was nun kommen würde... doch sie hörte nur gepolterer und Kampfgeräusche. Tatsächlich hatten sich Sirius und Remus auf James gestürzt und ihn von ihr weg zu Boden gerissen, bevor er den Zauber loslassen konnte.

"James, was soll das?" rief Sirius als sich alle drei wieder aufgerichtet hatten. Als Antwort bekam er einen Fluch auf sich gejagt, den er nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Remus hatte sich auf James gestürzt und wieder zu Boden gerissen, was allerdings nicht besonders lange hielt. Sein Freund war eindeutig stärker als er und stieß ihn von sich runter. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab aufs neue gegen Anna erhoben, bei der nun Lilli stand um ihr zu helfen.

"Impedimenta!"

Anna und Lilli riss es von den Beinen und sie knallten mit voller Wucht gegen an die Wand hinauf.

"PADFOOOOOOOOT," schrie Remus während er sich wieder auf James stürzte um ihn zu hindern einen neuen Fluch auf die Mädels los zu lassen, die sich erst mal mit Müh und Not wieder vom Boden aufrichten mußten.

"Tu doch was!"

Dieser hatte sich erst jetzt wieder aufrichten können und versuchte James gleichfalls zu bändigen.

"Was soll denn das?" redete er auf ihn ein, aber ihm schien das absolut egal zu sein, denn er schlug regelrecht mit Gewalt um sich und schleuderte Remus mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank zurück. Sirius war normalerweise gleichstark gewesen aber momentan schien James Kraft über sich hinauszuwachsen. Mit einem mal hatte er seinen Freund von sich gestoßen und einen Fluch hinterhergeschickt, der Sirius fast durch das halbe Zimmer schleuderte. Er versuchte sich ächzend wieder aufzurichten, als James auf die Mädels zuging und bereit war einen neuen Fluch loszulassen als-

"Stupor!" schrie Lilli's Stimme.

Stille...

Remus richtete sich mit schmerzendem Rücken auf, Sirius hielt sich die Schulter, mit der er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und Anna und Lilli schritten mit den Männern langsam auf den nun bewußtlosen James zu.

"Du hast deinen Freund verflucht..." sagte Sirius unglaubig zu Lilli, die vor lauter Empörung gar nicht mehr wußte was sie noch sagen sollte.

"Ich... ähm... ich... ah...Ich ... Ich..."

"Was war hier überhaupt los?" fragte Remus und wandte seinen Blick zu Anna, die das Buch noch immer fest in ihren Händen hielt.

"Schlechte Nachrichten Leute...Ich fürchte... James steht unter dem Einfluss Voldemorts."


	65. Chapter 65

Chap 65: the first step 

Lilli stand mit schockiertem Blick da, der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und auf James gerichtet. Dieser lag bewußtlos am Boden und rührte sich kein bißchen mehr. Sirius, Remus und Anna standen an ihren Plätzen und sahen sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie hatte so eben tatsächlich James den Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf den Hals gehetzt und ihn damit außer Gefecht gesetzt.

"Ähm," sagte Anna als sie sich wieder aus ihrer schockierten Erstarrung lösenn konnte.

"Schlechte Nachrichten, Leute. Ich fürchte, James steht unter dem Einfluss Voldemorts."

"Wie?"

"Was?"

"Wie?"

Kam es von allen dreien, die ihre Freundinn noch schockierender ansahen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Diese ging langsam auf James zu und kniete sich neben ihm hinab um seinen Zustand zu überprüfen.

"Glück, Lils... er ist wirklich nur bewußtlos. Das hätte auch ziemlich nach hinten los gehen können."

"Wieso?"

"Ja, wieso?" wollte auch Sirius wissen.

"Weil Lilli offensichtlich mehr ist als nur eine Muggelgeborene Hexe und der Stupor, wenn man ihn mit voller Wucht gegen jemanden hetzt, jemanden nicht nur in die Bewußtlosigkeit stürzt, sondern denjenigen auch ins Koma stürzen könnte," erklärte Remus sanft lächelnd und hatte sich gleichfalls zu seinem Freund hinab gekniet. Auch Sirius und Lilli kamen zu ihnen und gingen in die Hocke. Alle Blicke waren auf den ohnmächtigen Freund gerichtet.

"Oh... das wird er mir so schnell nicht verzeihen," sagte sie wehmütig, aber Sirius winkte ab.

"Ach was, wir sagen einfach Anna hatts getan. AUA."

Besagte Person hatte ihm gegen die Schulter geboxt und einen bösen Blick versetzt.

"Warum ziehen wir nicht dich als Sündenbock vor?"

"Hey, er wollte dich maltretieren, nicht mich."

"Soll ich dich gleich maltretieren?"

"Leute, das hier ist todernst... ggg TODERNST."

Sirius und Anna warfen Remus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Hatte er gerade versucht einen Witz zu machen? Denn wenn ja, dann hätte er trockener und undeutlicher nicht sein können.

"Ja, das war ein Witz," fügte er auf die fragenden Gesichter hinzu und verzog leicht schmollend das Gesicht.

"Alles klar, ich lass es in Zukunft sein."

"Ähem, ähem," räusperte sich Lilli von der Seite.

"Leute, ich will ja nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass James hier noch immer vom Fluch befallen dran liegt und ihr gerade Spam schwatz, dass absolut nicht hier her gehört."

"Wer hat denn angefangen?" witzelte Sirius fröhlich weiter, fing sich aber aufs neue einen Klatscher von Anna auf die Schulter ein.

"Wofür war das jetzt?"

"Unsensibler Rüpel."

"Unverständnisvolle Zicke."

"Quacksalber."

"Schreckschraube."

"Nicht schon wieder," grummelte Lilli und wandte ihren Blick ernster zu Remus rüber, der vielleicht als einziger nicht sofort etwas ins alberne zog.

"Soll ich den Fluch aufheben? Vielleicht ist er danach ja wieder normal."

"Hm, und wenn nicht? Dann könnte er wieder auf uns los gehen.." sagte er unsicher.

"Klugscheißer."

"Alles-Besser-Wisserin."

"Nichts-wissender-Mist-daherlabener-Trottel."

"Männerverachtende-Schlange."

"Unterlasst den Scheiß, verdammt nochmal," grummelte Lilli und zeigte mit dem Finger warnend auf beide.

"Soll ich nun den Fluch von ihm nehmen oder nicht?"

Anna zog das Buch heraus und hielt es Lilli hin.

"Die dunklen Künste und wieso sie immer mehr Macht wollen," laß Lilli verwirrt.

"Dieses Buch haben wir ZUFÄLLIG in der Bibliothek entdeckt und da steht so einiges über James Macht drinn und warum Voldemort sie haben möchte und vor allem wie er an sie heran kommt. In einem Kapitel wird über eine Verbindung geschrieben, die er zu James aufgebaut hat. Salazar Slytherin hatte es geschafft, die Verbindung zu seinem Opfer so zu stärken, dass er die volle Macht über ihn erlangt hatte. Wenn Voldemort das bei James auch schon geschafft hat, sollten wir den Fluch besser nicht von ihm nehmen."

"Und was dann? Sollen wir ihn etwa einfach so liegen lassen?" fragte sie unglaubig.

"Ich würde sagen... wir sollten seine Eltern benachrichtigen..."

Anna sah Sirius an und auch wenn dieser es nicht gerne zugab. Sie hatte Recht. Jetzt blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl mehr, denn alleine konnten sie die Situation wohl nicht mehr meistern.

"Sollen wir Eulen schicken?" fragte er in die Runde.

"Besser wärs," antwortete Remus.

"Wir sollten Prongs nämlich nicht alleine lassen. Es ist auch keine gute Idee, ihn die ganze Zeit über unter dem Stupor-Fluch zu lassen."

"Wenn du ihn von ihm nimmst, könnte er mit seiner Attacke weiter machen."

"Wir könnten ihn ja... nun ja... fest...binden..."

"Hast du nen Knall in der Birne, Moony? Du kannst doch Prongs nicht einfach mal kurz fesseln, nur weil er uns vielleicht wieder angreifen könnte."

"Aber ihn unter dem Fluch zu lassen, dürfte auch nicht das wahre sein," stimmte Anna ihm zu.

"Ich bin auch dafür, den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen... aber ich will ihn auch nicht fesseln," meinte Lilli nachdenklich und strich ihrem Freund sanft über die Wange. Er sah aus als ob er tief schlafen würde...

"Wir könnten ja einfach mal versuchen den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen und... vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab weg nehmen. Dann kann er ja niemanden angreifen, oder?"

Remus, Anna und Lilli sahen sich nachdenklich an und nicktem ihm schließlich einverstanden zu.

"Glaubt ihr, er kann sich an irgendwas erinnern?"

"Keine Ahnung, Moony. Aber egal ob er sich daran erinnert oder nicht, er sollte die Wahrheit wissen..."

"Einverstanden."

Sirius zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf James.

"Enervate."

Nur sehr langsam begannen seine Augenlider zu flackern und er schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Langsam stützte er sich vorsichtig auf alle viere und drehte sich schließlich zu seinen Freunden um. Er setzte sich hin und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand den brummenden Schädel.

"Autsch..."

"Hey, James..." begann Anna vorsichtig, die Hand war jedoch fest um ihren eigenen Zauberstab geschlungen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Als ob jemand ziemlich doll auf meinen Schädel eingeschlagen hätte und dann mit einer Dampfwalze über mich gefahren ist ... Was ist passiert?"

Anna sah erleichtert, dass seine hasselnussbraunen Augen wieder da waren und sein Blick wie vorher vertraut und stark wirkten. Es war also nur ein vorübergehender Zustand bei ihm gewesen und das bedeutete auch, dass entweder James stärker oder Voldemort nicht stark genug war.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte James als er die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde registrierte. Auch wenn sie es nicht sagen wollten, er mußte es wissen.

"Prongs, du hast versucht Anna um-...zuverletzten."

Sirius nahm einfach mal die harmlosere Variante, da er seinen Freund nicht unnötig schaden wollte.

"Zu verletzten?"

"James, du hast dir die Wunde gestern Abend offenbar selber zugefügt. Wir haben in der Bibliothek ein Buch gefunden in dem etwas sehr interessantes drinn steht. Es handelt sich um das Ritual von dem Lilli uns erzählt hat. Voldemort will deine Macht und dazu muß er das Ritual durchführen. Es hat beim ersten mal nicht geklappt, aber dadurch, dass er es rechtzeitig abgebrochen hat, ist eine Verbindung zu dir entstanden und er kann in deine Gedanken eindringen und... und dich auch lenken. Ich hab den blutverschmirrten Dolch mit dem du dich selbst geschnitten hast unter deiner Matraze gefunden."

"Wao..." sagte er vollkommen überrumpelt von dem was er gerade gehört hatte.

"Ich nehm an, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was passiert ist... oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ich erinnere mich dass wir am See waren...und dann... keine Ahnung... Blackout."

"Du bist aufgestanden und hast gemeint, du hättest noch etwas mit Anna zu klären," sagte Sirius.

"Wir haben dir noch nachgerufen aber du bist einfach weiter gegangen. Wir fanden dein Verhalten etwas komisch und sind dir kurz darauf gefolgt. Prongs, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen wären... dann hätte wer weiß was passieren können."

James Blick wanderte zu Anna, die ihn trotz allem nicht zu fürchten schien. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte sogar noch immer vertrauenvoll, jetzt wo sie wußte, dass er wieder er selbst war.

"Tut mir leid..." murmelte er traurig.

"Das muss es nicht, du warst nicht du selbst."

"Ich versteh nicht wie er mich einfach so benutzen kann..."

Und mit dieser Tatsache stand er nicht alleine da. Sie alle wußten es nicht und ihnen allen war es unheimlich.

"Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir deine Eltern... darauf ansprechen?"

Anna hatte die Frage gestellt, die allen auf der Zunge lag. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie wußte, dass er sie dafür nicht sofort anschreien würde. Nicht nachdem was gerade vorgefallen war, aber James antwortete nicht. Seine Augen waren bedrückt zu Boden gerichtet.

"Fakt ist doch, dass deine Eltern mehr oder weniger über alles Bescheid wissen und sie sind gute Auroren. Voldemort hat schon einmal von dir Besitzt ergriffen und er könnte es wieder tun. Sie könnten dir helfen.Um deinet Willen und um unser Willen, James... Lass dir von ihnen helfen, bevor Voldemort sich wieder deiner bemächtigt und etwas schlimmeres passiert."

"Also gut."

Er gab sich geschlagen, aber nur aus dem Grund, weil er nicht wollte, dass ihnen etwas passierte. Er würde sich ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn seinen Freunden wegen seiner Sturrheit verletzt werden oder noch schlimmer, von ihm getötet werden.

"... Und... was soll ich jetzt am besten tun? Eule oder direkt ins Ministerium?"

"Direkt ins Ministerium würde ich nicht sagen. Du wärst draußen eine leichte Beute für Voldemort," antwortete Sirius und alle stimmten ihm zu.

"Eine Eule."

"Aber brauchen die nicht immer etwas länger?"

"Du bist hier in Hogwarts am sichersten. Wir werden die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf dich haben und... dein Zauberstab bleibt auch bei uns. Ohne kannst du nichts tödliches Anrichten... hoff ich zumindest."

"Sehr charmant," kommentierte Sirius zu ihr rüber, was Anna mit rollenden Augen ignorierte.

"Und wenn er mich... Ich meine, wenn ich wieder ein Blackout habe?"

"Dann setzten wir dich wieder mit dem Stupor-Fluch außer Gefecht. Das ist alles was wir tun können... Oder hat," Sie wandte sich mit gitigem Blick Sirius zu. "Mr. Ich-Bin-Zu-Schlau-Für-Diese-Welt eine bessere Idee?"

"Nein, wir nehmen deine, Zuckerschnäutzchen..." sagte Sirius gespielt süßlich, wozu Anna nur wieder den Kopfschüttelte.

"Bist du auch damit einverstanden?"

James nickte.

"Ist sicher besser so... Von wem kam eigentlich der letzte Stupor-Fluch? Der war schon hart..."

Lilli blickte eingeschüchtert zu Boden und sagte ganz leise.

"Ich...? Tut mir leid, Schatz."

James aber lächelte nur überrascht und fuhr sich in ganz alter Manier aufgeregt mit der Hand durch die zerstrubbelten Haare.

"Haha, Lils, du weißt schon dass du stärker bist als du aussiehst."

Gut, das kam nicht wirklich als Kompliment an, aber wenn man sich die Situation betrachtete, atmete sie erleichtert auf, dass er ihr nicht böse war. Man belegte schließlich den Partner nicht alle Tage mit einem solchen Fluch.

Mum, Dad, brauche eure Hilfe. Befinde mich in Hogwarts. James

Das war der wohl bescheuertetste Brief, den er jeh im Leben geschreiben hatte. Er war sachlich und viel zu kurz, aber er fühlte sich nicht dazu im Stande herzlicher zu klingen. Er faltete den Brief zusammen und band ihn seiner Eule ans Bein.

"Brings zu meinen Eltern ins Ministerium..."

Sie pickte ihm freundlich in den Finger und flog mit gespreizten Flügeln in die Lüfte hinaus.

"Hoffentlich war das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung."

Lilli drückte ihn liebevoll in ihre Arme und versuchte ihm die Kraft zu geben, die er brauchte um diese Sache durchzustehen, aber er fühlte nichts. Er fühlte etwas anderes als Trost... Er fühlte Angst. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun und wenn Voldemort wirklich schon Macht über ihn erlangt hatte, dann brachte er seine gesamten Freunde in Gefahr... Mit einem mal zog er sie fester in seine Arme und schloss verzweifelt seine Augen.

'Ich liebe dich, Lilli... Was soll ich nur tun?'


	66. Chapter 66

_**HappyHerminchen:**_

Hi Süße :) Uhhhhhh, dankeschön +rotwerd+ Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Soll ma das mal mit 6 Kapiteln ausprobieren+lol+ Obs dann immer noch gefällt+g+ Danke fürs Lob! Hoffe, es gefällt dir später auch noch :) Dickes Bussi! HDL

_**Ac.Potterfan:**_

Heyho :) Abenteuerlich +g+ Ja, langsam. Jetzt kommen ja mehr die Endkapitel O.o Sprich: Schluss mit lustig +g+ Greetz :)

_**Dragon Coranzon:**_

Hi Süße :) Na, hauptsache du hast es lesen können und nicht mittendrinn gedacht +buah,ichwillnetmehr+ O.o +g+ Ich arbeite als Kellner. Schriftstellerin wäre schöner, aber wer ist das schon+g+ Ne, bist nicht zu neugierig :) Ich sags dann schon, wenn ich mich auf den Schlipps getreten fühle +g+ Dickes Bussi Back :) HDL

_**VanHelsing: **_

Hiho :) Wird bestimmt ein nächstes mal geben :) Und fürs nächste mal wissen wirs besser +g+ Da schließ ma uns vorher kurz und dann wird's was mit dem Treffen :) Meines Wissens nach hats jedem gefallen, so wie Stutti auch. Ich bin lüüb +g+knuddelback+ Wenn man lieb zu mir ist, bin ich auch lüüb zu anderen +g+

lol+ Anna, ich liebe es, wenn man bei ihr nicht weiß ob sie nun gut oder böse ist +g+ Das dürft ihr alleine entscheiden. Nah, die anderen wissens ja schon, die im Forum gelesen haben +lol+ Yep, das mit Sirius und Lilli kommt noch. Aber relativ spät. Glaub, das hab ich so erst in den letzten Chaps reingebracht. Also ab 100 O.o

Uihhhh +feuerrotanlauf+ Dann kommen jetzt +g+ tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 7 Chaps +g+ Will hier schnell vorwärts machen, damit ich mich wieder auf DarkBreath konzentrieren kann :) Und die Hälfte hamma schon +nicknick+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :) +drückdichzurückganzdollle+ Sweet Greetz back :)

_**schecke vs. Bia:**_

Hi Bia +g+ Was für ein Jubelgesang +g+ schön, dass es dir gefällt. Dann kommen hier jetzt gleich 6 Chaps +lol+

Süße Grüße zurück :)

_**Federwisch:**_

Hiho :) Danke für den Respekt +g+ Und jetzt zur Kritik:) Danke, für deine ehrliche Meinung und nun muß ich mich leider Entschuldigen O.o Es stimmt nämlich was du sagst, dass es in den meisten FF so ist, dass Sirius und James den Bockmist bauen und sich bei den Mädels entschuldigen müssen. Das ging mir irgendwann dann so auf die Nerven +schäm+ dass ich es in meiner FF umgedreht habe O.o Und nun ist es eine bescheuerte Macke von mir geworden :( So wie die Macke, dass ich Lucious schreibe, statt Lucius, oder Freundinn statt Freundin oder das schlimmste +lol+ Lilli statt Lily O.o Ein Autor muß das schreiben, was er schreiben kann und mag sein, dass ich mir damit viele Leser vergraule :( Aber ich mag das nicht, wenn Sirius und James permanent den Bockmist bauen. Hab daher wohl etwas übertrieben, so dass die Mädels immer den Bockmist bauen :( Naja, kann das leider nicht abstellen +heul+ Hoffe, dass es dich trotzdem noch interessiert und es vielleicht magst :) Danke für deine Meinung und wer weiß, vielleicht beachte ich das ja bei meiner anderen FF +g+ Achtung, DarkBreath-Leser! Da kommt was +loooooool+ Insiderscherz O.o Liebe Grüße zurück :)

Here we go:

Chap 66: I can't protect him 

Sirius, Remus und Anna lehnten vor der Eulerei an der Wand und warteten nur darauf, dass Lilli und James wieder heraus kommen würden.

"Wißt ihr, was ich nicht verstehe?" begann Sirius nach einer Weile.

"Prongs hat sich mit dem Messer selber verletzt... wozu? Lilli hat das ganze im Traum gesehen... wieso? Und noch viel wichtiger... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie James den Cruciatus-Fluch auf sich selbst hetzen kann? Ich mein, Leute, jedes Kind weiß doch, dass man den Zauberstab halten muss um die Wirkung zu erzeugen... sobald ihn der Fluch trifft, wird er ja wohl kaum in der Lage sein den Zauberstab noch zu halten. Ich hab seinen Zauberstab nicht auf dem Boden oder so gesehen.. Er lag so wie immer auf dem Tisch..."

Anna verzog verwirrt die rechte Augenbraue und atmete sanft auf.

"Ich muß sagen... jetzt wo du's sagst... Es stimmt... Da sind so einige Ungereimtheiten. Willst du damit sagen... Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

"Du hast das Messer angefaßt?"

"Ich hab es aufgehoben... Wieso? Moment mal, denkst du etwa, dass ich es war? Wie zum Henker hätte ich zu euch in den Jungenschlafsaal kommen sollen, James die Wunde verpassen, ihn danach mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern ohne das er dabei aufwacht und wieder rechtzeitig in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurück gehen sollen um da zusein, sobald Lilli aufwacht?"

"Ich glaube ja nicht, dass du das absichtlich gemacht hättest..."

"Du glaubst ich bin besessen?"

"Moment mal," ging Remus zwischen die beiden, die offenbar drauf und dran waren noch etwas zu sagen, was ihnen Leid tun könnte.

"Hört mal. Es bringt jetzt gar nichts, wenn wir uns gegenseitig mißtrauen und an die Gurgel springen."

"Und wer sagt uns, dass nicht DU derjenige bist, der besessen ist? Schon mal davon gehört, dass es meistens derjenige ist, der die Vermutung als erstes äußert?"

"Anna, Padfoot, jetzt haltet eure Klappe. Ihr seit Freunde und euch in so einer Situation zu streiten bringt absolut gar nichts..."

"Was bringt gar nichts?" ertönte James Stimme. Er war Hand in Hand mit Lilli wieder zu ihnen dazugestoßen.

"Nichts," sagten beide gleichzeitig halb beleidigt, halb wütend. Remus konnte nicht anders als über soviel Sturrheit die Augen zu rollen, wandte sich dann aber seinem Freund zu.

"Prongs, wie fühlst du dich?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.

"Passt schon. Aber soll ich mal ehrlich sein, Leute? Ich fühl mich irgendwie verdammt schutzlos ohne meinen Zauberstab."

Die Freunde verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten über alle möglichen Dinge. Anna hatte sich nach einer Weile verabschiedet und war in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückgegangen. Sie wollte weiter in dem Buch lesen. Etwas zog sie immer wieder zu ihm zurück und noch wußte sie nicht was es war, aber sie fühlte es. Sie suchte das Buch nach einem Kapitel mit dem Schlüssel ab. Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber wenn diese stimmte, dann könnte es vieles erklären.

'Der Schlüssel: Reinblütige Zauberer oder Hexen, die die Macht besitzten die Kraft eines mächtigen Zauberers herauszureißen. Sie verwahren das Herz in einer Kugel und nur sie sind in der Lage, es einem neuen Besitzer oder dem eigentlichen Besitzer zurückzugeben. Der Schlüssel besitzt einen Heilenden Schutz. Weder Waffen noch Zauber können ihn umbringen.Selbst der Avada Kedavra Todes-Fluch prallt an dem Schlüssel ab. Er wird immer wiedergeboren werden, bis sich seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Die Aufgabe ist erfüllt, sobald die Macht sich für eine Seite entschieden hat. Danach ist sie dem Opfer sicher und kann ihm nicht wieder weggenommen werden. Sollte sich die Macht für die gute Seite entscheiden, wird der Schlüssel wieder zum normalen Zauberer bzw. Hexe... der dunkle Schlüssel... wird sterben. Dies bezieht sich auch andersherum. Wenn sich die Macht für die dunkle Seite entscheidet, wird der dunkle Schlüssel wieder zum normalen Zauberer bzw. Hexe und der gute Schlüssel wird sterben.'

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus den Gedanken.

"Herein?"

Die Tür ging auf und sie erkannte James, der herein trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Verwirrt sah sie zu wie er zu ihr herkam und sich neben sie auf das Bett niederließ.

"Na du..." sagte er besorgt.

"Wie bist du die Treppe hochgekommen? Das geht doch gar nicht?"

Er lachte vielsagend und grinste sie schlemisch an.

"Wie oft soll ich's dir denn noch sagen: Ich bin ein-"

"Marauder, schon klar."

Sie konnte noch nicht wirklich von Herzen lachen, nicht nachdem sie das von eben gelesen hatte. Je mehr sie erfuhr, desto schlimmer und komplizierter schien ihre Situation zu werden.

"Interessantes Buch?"

"Ähm... ja?"

"Du und Sirius... irre ich mich oder streitet ihr im Moment mehr als früher? Is ja schon richtig boshaft, was ihr da treibt."

Sie antwortete nicht. Was hätte sie denn auch schon großartig dazu sagen sollen? Sie wußte selber nicht, wieso sie sich so angifteten, obwohl sie es nicht so meinten. Sie fühlte sich von Sirius einfach provoziert und es machte sie wütend, dass er ihr so misstraute. Er tat es doch sonst nicht... Erst seit kurzem... Bei all diesen Gedanken schien sie einfach nicht mehr klar denken zu können und verfiel in eine Abwesemde Haltung.

"Es tut mir leid wegen heut mittag... Ich.."

"Ist schon okay. Ich habs doch überlebt."

"Aber es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, wenn nicht."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, in der keiner von ihnen ein Wort sprach. James wußte nicht wieso er sich ihr gegenüber nun auch so merkwürdig verhielt. Er wollte sich nicht beeinflussen lassen, oder ihr absichtlich misstrauen, aber sie verhielt sich ihm gegenüber auch nicht unbedingt offener. Sie zog sich zurück, entfernte sich absichtlich von ihnen.

"Haben sich deine Eltern schon gemeldet?"

"Nein... so schnell werden sie wohl auch nicht zurückschreiben, wenn überhaupt."

"Du willstt ihre Hilfe nicht?"

"..."

"Ich verstehe. Du mußt es nicht sagen, wenn du es nicht willst."

"Den größten Teil kennst du doch eh schon. Ich nehme an, das Buch hat sicher mehr über meine Macht geschrieben."

"Das Buch schreibt sogar sehr viel... aber ich weiß nicht... ob man wirklich alles glauben kann."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Du scheinst nicht besonders überrascht gewesen zu sein, als du von deiner Macht erfahren hast. Ich nehme an, deine Eltern haben es dir bereits gesagt?"

"Ja... das haben sie."

"In diesem Buch wurde das Ritual beschrieben, wie deine Macht herausgenommen werden kann. Dazu benötigt man einen Schlüssel. Es gibt zwei-"

"Ich weiß.. einen des Zauberers selber, der ihn beschützt und der andere Schlüssel, des dunklen Zauberers, der das Herz aus mir rausreißt. Ich weiß..."

"Da meine Mutter das Ritual durchgeführt hat, liegt es auf der Hand dass sie Voldemorts Schlüssel ist."

"Und da du noch lebst... wirst du wohl mein Schlüssel sein," fuhr James ihre Vermutung mit einem grinsen fort. Sie war offenbar zu dem selben Schluß gekommen wie er auch.

"Aber was ist mit Lilli?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Laut dem Buch... ist der Schlüssel in der Lage, bis zur Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe, sich selbst zu heilen und immer wieder neu geboren zu werden. Keine Waffe und kein Zauber kann ihn töten. Lilli konnte damals den Avada Kedavra Fluch abblocken."

"Aber Schlüssel können nur reinblütige Zauberer oder Hexen sein. Lilli ist Muggelgeborene."

"Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel... richtig?"

James sah bedrückt zu Boden. Er wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen, aber Anna konnte er vertrauen. Da war er sich jetzt sicher. Sie tat sovieles für ihn, opferte ihre Zeit um Dinge zu lesen, die ihm helfen könnten und wenn sie wirklich SEIN SCHLÜSSEL war, dann schuldete er ihr sein Vertrauen.

"Meine Eltern... sagten, dass ich nicht mit Lilli zusammen sein dürfte. Das ich sie in Gefahr bringen würde. Ein Schlüssel darf nicht mit dem Träger der Macht zusammen sein... sonst könnte er sterben. Aber ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Lilli nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie bedeutet mir einfach zuviel."

Sie lächelte positiv überrascht und nickte ihm verstehend zu.

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide zueinander gefunden habt Das mein ich ehrlich."

"Ich wünschte nur, dass Sirius und du auch endlich über euren Schatten springen würdet."

Doch dazu lachte sie nur bitter auf. Es war eine hoffnungslose Geste, die sie von sich gab, ihre Haltung war dabei traurig.

"Wenn das so leicht wäre... Du kannst von zwei Menschen, die sich ihr ganzes Leben lang nur gegenseitig auf den Arm genommen haben und nie wirklich ernst miteinander umgehen, erwarten, dass sie sich um 180° drehen und sich ihre Gefühle eingestehen."

Es klopfte aufs neue. Diesmal war es Lilli.

"James... da ist eine Eule für dich zurückgekommen. Ich denke, sie kommt von deinen Eltern."

Er warf seiner besten Freundinn einen kurzen bedauernden Blick zu, doch diese lächelte sanft und stand auf um schon mal vorzugehen. Es tat ihm Leid seine beiden besten Freunde so zu sehen. Sie können sich ihre Gefühle nicht eingestehen, wissen nicht wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen und so hacken sie aufeinander rum, um den anderen nicht hinter die schützende Mauer zu lassen, die man um sich aufgebaut hatte. Er kannte Sirius besser als jeder andere. Er erkannte erst dann, was er hatte, wenn man es ihm wegnimmt und das gleiche galt für Anna. Zwei Dickschädel, zwei Gefühlstrampel und doch werden sie nie zusammen finden, bevor man sie nicht zu ihrem Glück zwang. 

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen öffnete er den Brief und las ihn laut vor.

"James. In Dumbledore's Büro kannst du per Kamin Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen. Wir befinden uns im Moment auf WingCastle. Das Passwort für sein Büro lautet: Bubbels bester Blaskaugummi. Wir warten auf dich. Mum und Dad."

Er warf seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin Sirius sofort aufstand und sagte: "Na, worauf warten wir noch. Auf zu Dumbledore's Büro."

James mußte erst mal tief einatmen bevor er das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf und sich in den Kamin hineinkniete. Es kostete ihn wirklich viel Überwindung um den Kontakt zu seinen Eltern wieder herzustellen.

"WingCastle."

Es brauchte keinen Augenblick, da standen seine Eltern vor ihm und er konnte sie klar und deutlich sehen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, einerseits gab es ihm Vertrautheit und eine unendliche Sicherheit, aber andererseits... auch Verrat und Angst davor, dass es nochmal passieren könnte.

"Hallo Junge..." sagte Michael Potter und lächelte ihn sanft an. James lächelte nicht zurück, er konnte einfach nicht. Zu schwer war sein Herz geworden.

"Nun ja... du sagtest, du brauchst unsere Hilfe. Worum geht's denn?"

Es wollte kein Wort über seine Lippen kommen, als ob sich plötzlich ein riesiger Kloß in seiner Kehle ausgebreitet hätte. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, welches ihn zart drückte. Es war Lilli, die ihm die Kraft zum Reden geben wollte und es half.

"Heute Mittag... hab ich Anna angegriffen. Voldemort hatte kurzzeitig die Macht über mich gehabt und... ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Ich habe in dieser Zeit meines Blackouts Anna angegriffen und wollte sie töten. Und auch gestern Abend ist so etwas unerklärliches passiert. Ich scheine mich beim Schlafen selbst verletzt zu haben. Auch unter dem Einfluss von Voldemort... Jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern."

Michael und Maria hatten sich besorgt angesehen und sich dann wieder ihrem Sohn zugewandt.

"Swetlana hat keine Verbindung feststellen können, als sie dich damals untersucht hat... Das ist eigentlich unmöglich."

"Es seidenn... sie hat gelogen," fügte Maria verängstigt hinzu und sah ihren Ehemann mit einer gemischten Miene aus Verzweiflung, Hoffnung und schlimmer Vorahnung an. James wünschte sich in diesem Moment , dass er das Gespräch nicht mit ihnen geführt hätte. Wieder Verdächtigungen, wieder wußte er nicht wer nun auf wessen Seite stand. Wieder dieses unendlich verwirrende Chaos.

"Wieso sollte sie uns anlügen?" fragte Michael verwirrt.

"Das wird sich noch früh genug herausstellen," sagte seine Frau und wandte sich James zu.

"Jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. James, ich möchte dass du zurück nach WingCastle kommst-"

"Vergeßt es," wehrte er ohne zu zögern ab.

"Ich werde nicht zu euch zurückkommen, ganz egal, was ihr sagt."

Maria und Michael hatte nicht versucht ihn umzustimmen. Sie kannten ihren Sohn und sie wußten, wie enttäuscht er von ihnen war. Ihnen war durchaus klar, dass es ihn viel Überwindung gekostet haben muss, sie doch noch zu kontaktieren und egal was sie jetzt sagten, es würde seine Meinung nicht ändern. In seinen Augen konnte man die glühende Entschlossenheit sehen.

"Gut, dann werden wir Dumbledore Bescheid geben, dass er zurück nach Hogwarts gehen muss... Er wird die Verbindung kappen.. Er ist der einzige der das tun kann. Sirius ist bei dir, nicht wahr?"

James nickte und konnte hören, wie seine Freunde näher an den Kamin heranschritten um alles mitzuhören.

"Sag ihm, dass er auf dich Acht geben muss. Im Moment reicht es, wenn er dich mit dem Stupor-Zauber außer Gefecht setzt, sobald du Anzeichen eines Blackouts zeigst, das können Müdigkeitsgefühle oder auch Lustlosigkeit, Blässe und so weiter sein. Typische Krankheitssymptome, eben. Wir geben ihm sofort Bescheid und er wird so schnell er kann herkommen. Dann wird er die Verbindung kappen und du bist wieder sicher vor ihm... Nur, James. Du sagst du hattest schon zwei Blackouts. Die Verbindung bei dir reagiert mit dem dunklen Mal. Es muß sich also ein Todesser bei dir in der Nähe aufhalten. Es reicht, wenn er sich in deiner unmittelbarer Nähe aufhält, du mußt ihn nicht mal sehen, dann wird die Verbindung für diesen einen Augenblick so stark, dass sich ein Befehl in deinem Hirn ausbreitet. Du selbst kanns nichts dagegen tun und kannst dich später auch an nichts mehr erinnern. Es ist als ob man dich für diesen einen Augenblick ausschaltet und durch Voldemort ersetzt."

"Malfoy ist in Hogwarts..."

"Malfoy... Halte dich von ihm fern. Egal, was passiert. Er ist womöglich der Auslöser für die Blackouts."

"Was kann ich dagegen tun, wenn es doch wieder eintrifft?"

"Gar nichts, Junge. Das ist ja das gefährliche. Du merkst gar nicht, dass Voldemort sich deiner bemächtigt."

"Gut, wir können nicht weiter sprechen. Wir werden Dumbledore Bescheid geben. Bis dahin, pass um Merlin's Willen auf dich auf, Junge. Hast du uns verstanden?"

James nickte seinem Vater verstehend zu.

"Es wäre uns lieber, wenn du nach WingCastle zurückkommen würdest, aber der Weg hier her wäre zu gefährlich. Auch übers Flohnetzwerk. Bleib in Hogwarts, deine Freunde müssen dich auf jeden Fall von Malfoy fern halten..."

Wieder nickte er langsam. Hatte er wirklich verstanden was sie ihm da sagten?

"James..."

Er sah seine Eltern in die Augen und er sah all die Sorge und die Angst um ihn. Swetlana hatte Recht, als sie ihm ins Gewissen redete. Er könnte sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen... sie hatten ihn belogen, doch nur aus Liebe und Sorge. Swetlana... war sie wirklich eine Verräterin? Allein der Gedanke riss ihn noch tiefer in das dunkle Loch hinein, in dem er eh schon steckte. Wieso sollte sie ihn verraten? Sie hatte ihm nur gutes von seinen Eltern erzählt...

"Pass auf dich auf, Junge... Es war gut... dass du uns um Hilfe gebeten hast. Was immer auch jetzt passieren mag... wir haben dich sehr lieb... Verstehst du uns?"

James nickte wieder, außer Stande etwas sagen zu können. Es gab soviele Dinge, die rauswollten.

'Ich habe euch verziehen. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer. Ich verstehe euch. Ich liebe euch auch...'

Aber stattdessen, sah er die Gesichter seiner Eltern ihm ein letztes mal zuversichtlich anlächeln, bevor die Flammen erlischen und er alleine im Kamin saß. Er war noch eine Minute sitzten geblieben und mußte das Geschehen eben erst verkraften. Seine Eltern... sie sahen aus, als ob sie ihn zum letzten mal gesehen hätten... und er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht ihnen zu sagen, dass er ihnen verziehen hatte. Wieder spürte er Lilli's Hand fester an seiner Schulter drücken.

"James..."

Er kletterte wieder zu ihnen hinaus und atmete vorsichtig ein.

"Ist alles okay bei dir, Kumpel?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Er nickte... aber es stimmte nicht. Nichts war in Ordnung, alles ging den Bach runter und er konnte es nicht aufhalten.

"Na dann... halten wir dich mal von Malfoy fern," sagte er grinsend und legte seinem besten Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. Mutmachend nickte er ihm zu und auch James nickte zuversichtlich. Er wußte nicht wie sie das schaffen wollten, wenn selbst seine Eltern bereits resigniert dreingeblickt hatten. Das was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte... war Angst, das Dumbledore nicht rechtzeitig käme und wenn er ehrlich war... dann hatte er die gleiche Furcht auch.

"Ich denke, in Dumbledore's Büro sind wir am sichersten..." begann Lilli und hackte ihre Hände in James seine ein. Sanft hatte sie sich an ihn gelegt und zu ihm raufgesehen. Er lächelte und seine Augen... obgleich sie Angst und Sorge in sich trugen, hatten sie ihren Glanz behalten. Die Ausstrahlung, die anderen Hoffnung und Vertrauen gab, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich, Lils... Ganz gleich, was jetzt kommen mag."

"Ich liebe dich auch..."

"James, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort dich bekommt..." sagte Anna und sah ihn mit zuversichtlichem Blick an. James lächelte leicht. Er wußte, dass sie es nur gut meinten, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht verhindern konnten und so nickte er verstehend.

"Leute... Versprecht ihr mir was?"

"Was?"

"Ich würde lieber sterben als mich Voldemort anzuschließen... Wenn ich allerdings nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne bin, dann stell ich eine Gefahr für euch alle da. Ich will damit sagen... dass ich in diesem Fall... für euch zum Abschuss freigegeben bin."

"Bist du verrückt?"

"Was?"

"Hast du nen Knall? Wie kannst du sowas von uns überhaupt verlangen?"

Remus war außer sich, als sein Freund das von sich gab, obgleich sein Ausdruck vollkommen ernst war, mochte er es nicht glauben.

"Wir werden dich nicht töten."

"In dem Fall... und ihr wißt es... werde ich euch töten. In dem Zustand in dem ich war, erkenne ich nichts und niemanden. Ich hätte Anna getötet wenn ihr nicht dazwischen gegangen wärt. Es ist die einzige Lösung..."

"Nur über meine Leiche," sagte Sirius entschieden und legte ihm mutmachend die Hand auf die rechte Schulter.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man gegen die Verbindung nicht ankämpfen kann. Du kannst es, da bin ich mir sicher... Du bist immerhin... Prongs, der Maurauder..."

Auch Remus legte seine Hand auf James andere Schulter und grinste gleichfalls zuversichtlich.

"Marauder für immer und ewig und über den Tot hinaus..."

Und nun konnte er nicht anders als ebenfalls zuversichtlich aufzulächeln und ihnen beiden die Hand entgegenzustrecken. Sirius und Remus schlugen nacheinander ein und machten diesmal einen enorm kurzen Maurauder Checkup, den Anna stirnrunzelnd mitansah. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er beim letzten mal noch ganz anders aussah und vor allem, viel länger ging.

Doch wenn es eins gab, was man im Leben nie bekam, wenn man es brauchte, dann war es Glück. Laut der Chaostheorie kam immer alles zusammen und auch erst dann, wenn man es überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Die Tür sprang auf und ließ Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Regulus und Avery herein.

"Dumbledore's Büro, was für ein gutes Versteck," sagte Malfoy herablassend.

"Nur leider nicht gut Genug, wenn man lauter Spione unter euch hat. Es wird Zeit, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord wartet auf dich."

Und mit diesem Spruch, keiner konnte früh genug handeln, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gegen James erhoben:

"TU PARES MIHI!"

Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz am Herz, als ob jemand mit einem Dolch herumstochern würde. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, Hitze stieg in seinem Körper empor und begann heiß zu glühen.

"James."

Es war Lilli's Stimme. Der erste Blitz flog an ihm vorbei und er konnte verschiedene Flüche hören. Alle schossen sie an ihm vorbei von beiden Richtungen in beide Richtungen.

"Prongs... kämpf dagegen an... Du bist stärker..."

Das war Remus Stimme. Ja, er mußte kämpfen. Er durfte das nicht geschehen lassen. Er mußte den Schmerz unterdrücken doch nun begann es in seinen Adern zu brennen. Er spürte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, sein inneres fühlte sich an als ob alles in sich zerrissen wurde... Er atmete... atmete... es waren unregelmäßige Abstände. Vor seinen Augen wurde es schwarz.

'Nein... ich darf es nicht zulassen...'

"Prongs... Nicht..."

Sirius... Er konnte es seinen Freunden doch nicht antun. Er durfte es nicht zulassen... Weitere Blitze schossen umher. Er konnte schreie wahr nehmen, konnte hören wie Körper zu Boden fielen oder Möbel und Dinge umstießen... Lilli schrie schmerzvoll auf als Regulus ihr den Arm schmerzvoll ausrenkte.

'Nein, Lilli.. Ich muß...'

"TUI CONFIRMAREO!"

Das war Anna's Stime. Er spürte etwas warmes in sich... etwas gutes... der Schmerz ließ nach... was war das? Ein Schutzzauber.

"Schlampe..." dröhnte Malfoy's Stimme durch den Raum. Er wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und sah wie er ihr eine Ohrfeige verpaßte und sie zu Boden fiel. Sirius duellierte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle, Remus duellierte sich mit Avery, Lilli mit Regulus. Er mußte etwas tun... er wollte mit seiner Hand nach seinem Zauberstab fassen, doch der war ja gar nicht bei ihm... Sie hatten es ihm ja abgenommen zu seinem eigenen Schutz.

"TU PARES MIHI!"

Aufs neue begann die Qual in seinem Körper... es war schlimmer als jeder Fluch, den er gespürt hatte, es war schlimmer als damals, als man versucht hatte, diese Macht aus ihm herauszuholen... es war die Hölle. Das letzte was er sah, bevor sich alles vor seinem Auge verdunkelte... waren seine Freunde, die versuchten, sich zu ihm durchzukämpfen... Dann war alles weg.

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein Lachen aus, es war kalt und nicht seins. Seine Augen waren leer, der Glanz verschwunden.

"Accio Zauberstab," rief Malfoy und James Zauberstab flog von Sirius zu ihm rüber. Er warf ihm James zu, der ihn in den Händen hielt und aufsah. Anna schüttelte nur unglaubig den Kopf. Das war nicht mehr ihr Freund... das was hier vor ihnen stand war nur eine leere Hülle, eine Marionette.

"Du kannst mit ihnen tun was du willst," sagte Malfoy fies grinsend. James zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab als erstes auf Anna.

„Cucio."

Anna fiel keuchend zu Boden. Der Schmerz der über sie kam, war viel zu groß als dass sie die Schreie hätte länger zurückhalten können. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, versteifte sich krampfhaft, versuchte es einfach zu unterdrücken.

"Nein, James... Lass das," schrie Remus, der das schockiert mitangesehen hatte. Es zerriss ihm das Herz sie so am Boden zu sehen, als ob sie um ihr Leben kämpfte.

"Diffindo."

Dieser Fluch traf Sirius in den Brustkorb und stieß ihn an die Wand zurück. Er fiel zu Boden und keuchte auf vor Schmerzen... Er konnte die langgezogene Schnittwunde fühlen und auch wie das Blut aus ihr langsam herausfloss. Lilli schrie auf als sie das sah, doch Remus war außer Stande etwas dazu sagen zu können. Ihr eigener Freund hatte sich gegen sie gestellt und sie verletzt und nun war er auch im Begriff sich ihnen zuzuwenden.

"Wir würden ja gerne noch weiterspielen, aber es wird Zeit. Dumbledore wird gleich hier sein... Wir gehen, Potter."

James ließ den Zauberstab sinken und folgten den Slytherins hinaus.

"James, nein..." rief Lilli ihm nach, während sie sich noch immer den verletzten Arm hielt, sich jedoch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er ging zu schnell... als dass sie ihn hätten aufhalten können. Remus hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umkippte...

"James. Geh nicht... Bitte..." sagte sie ein letztes mal, bevor er ausser Sichtweite war... James war weg... Er war mit ihnen gegangen... nicht freiwillig... sondern als willenlose Marioinette... Sie konnten ihm nicht helfen, sie konnten ihn nicht beschützten. Der Schmerz an ihrem Arm wurde zu groß und Lilli brach ohnmächtig in Remus Armen zusammen.


	67. Chapter 67

Chap 66:Frustrated 

"Autsch..."

Das war alles was Anna noch herausbrachte, als sie sich langsam wieder aufrappeln konnte. Sämtliche Knochen taten ihr weh und es fühlte sich an als ob jemand ihren Körper kurzzeitig zu Brei schlagen wollte.

"Sirius?"

Sie sah sich um und erkannte, dass er sich auch nur mit Mühe wieder aufrichten konnte, während Remus mit Lilli in seinen Armen zu Boden gesunken war.

"Shit... wie lang sind sie schon weg?" fragte Sirius.

Seine Brust war voll von Blut und der Schnitt an seinem Shirt war klar und deutlich zu erkennen.

"Erst eben gegangen," antwortete Remus. Sirius und Anna krallten sich ihre Zauberstäbe und liefen Richtung Tür.

"Remus, wir müssen, Prongs zurückholen. Worauf wartest du."

"Wir können Lilli hier doch nicht allein zurück lassen," protestierte er. Sirius war drauf und dran etwas zu erwidern aber Anna zog ihn mit sich.

"Ist gut... Pass du auf Lilli auf und wir holen James zurück."

Er nickte besorgt.

"Passt auf euch auf..."

Doch die beiden hatten ihn nicht mehr gehört. Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben rannten sie die Stufen des Wasserspeiers hinab und den Gang hinunter.

"Hast du die Karte?" fragte Anna während sie um die Ecke bogen. Sirius hatte binnen weniger Sekunden die Karte der Marauder herausgesucht und sie geöffnet.

"Okay, ich hab sie. Man, bin ich froh, dass sie noch nicht appariert sind. Lass uns ne Abkürzung nehmen und sie abfangen."

"Du kannst in Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disapparieren. Shit..."

Sie mußte den Kopf schütteln um die Nachwirkung des Cruciatus-Fluch zu unterdrücken.

"Uhhhh, Ich bring ihn dafür um. Einfach einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf mich anzuwenden."

"Er war nicht er selbst."

"Ich spreche auch nicht von James."

"Als ob du gegen Voldemort ankommst..."

Mit einem mal, ohne es erwartet zu haben, standen sie genau vor James und den Slytherins, Sirius hatte relfexartig reagiert und Anna hinter sich gestoßen, während er seinen Zauberstab auf die Menge richtete.

"Impedimenta."

Ein Windstoß war zwischen ihnen durchgestoßen und hatte sie auseinander gerissen.

"Hör auf mich ständig beschützten zu wollen," fauchte sie ihn an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Regulus.

"Stupor."

Der Slytherin erstarrte und stürzte bewegungsunfähig zu Boden.

"Ener-"

"Dormi!"

Crabbe wollte den Fluch von Regulus nehmen, doch Sirius war schneller und hatte einen Schlaf-zauber auf ihn losgeschossen. Der getroffene verdrehte kurz die Augen und nickte dann schnarchend auf den Flur ein.

"Crucio."

Wieder kam der Fluch von James und wieder sollte er Anna treffen, doch sie war diesmal schneller und war rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen.

"Expelliarmus," rief sie, doch der Spruch hatte keine Wirkung. James behielt sienen Zauberstab und grinste sie kalt an, sein Zauberstab wieder auf sie gerichtet.

"Diffindo."

"Accio Malfoy."

Sirius war erstaunt darüber, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft, hatte den relativ starken Slytherin zu sich herzubewegen und zwar genau zwischen Anna und James, als dieser seinen Spruch losgelassen hatte. Der Fluch traf Malfoy am Arm und schnitt ihm eine wagrechte Wunde an den Bizeps hin.

"Dafür wirst du büßen, Black. Cruc-"

"Impedimenta."

Anna's Fluch stieß Malfoy frontal an die Brust und er stürzte an die hintere Wand. Mit einem harten Knall fiel er zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.

"ALTUS!"

Goyle hatte seinen Stab gegen Sirius gerichtet und ihn damit zu Boden gerissen. Anna wollte ihm gerade zur Hilfe eilen, als sie zwei Hände an ihrem Hals spürte und James erkannte, der sie offensichtlich mit einem sadistischen Glanz in den Augen erwürgen wollte. Als Sirius erkannte, dass sie drauf und dran war zu ersticken wollte er ihr zur Hilfe eilen, wurde aber promt von Goyle aufgehalten, der es seit neuestem mit roher Gewalt versuchte. Sirius wich seinem Schlag nach hinten aus, dann nach unten und schließlich gelang es ihm, seinen Gegner mit einem Beintritt gegen die Mauer zu stoßen. Anna bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr und jeglicher Versuch James von sich zu drücken schlug fehl. Er war einfach zu stark und zu schwer.

"Tut mir leid..." krächzte sie bevor sie ihren Zauberstab an seine Brust stieß und mit ihrer angeschlagenen Stimme den Zauber aussprach: "Stu-por."

Es war nicht unbedingt klar und deutlich aber stark genug um James von ihr wegzustoßen. Wie verrückt keuchte sie auf und versuchte wieder Luft zu atmen.

"Stupor," rief Sirius nun laut und deutlich. Sein Freund erstarrte und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden.

"Alles okay?" fragte Sirius und half ihr wieder auf, während sie sich mit der rechten Hand den Hals hielt und noch einigemale leicht hüstelte.

"Ähm... ja... Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass es seine Rache dafür ist, dass ich mal versucht habe ihn umzubringen unter den Imperius-Fluch."

Sirius lächelte sanft als sie zu James rüber gingen und seinen Zustand überprüften.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte sie ihn zweifelnd, dieser kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf.

"Keine Ahnung, Dumbledore müßte doch jeden Augenblick hier sein, oder?"

"Sollen wir den Fluch wieder von James nehmen?"

Sirius sah seinen Freund kurz an und wandte sich wieder Anna zu.

"Naja, wir können's ja probieren."

"Ich frag mich ob er uns das übel nimmt, dass wir ihn ständig mit dem Stupor-Zauber außer Gefecht setzten."

"Wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Also dann... En-"

"Warte," sie hatte seine Hand runtergedrückt, bevor er den Zauber ganz aussprechen konnte.

"Malfoy hatte vorhin einen Zauber auf James gesprochen... vielleicht hat er damit die Verbindung gestärkt... und James ist jetzt ganz in der Kontrolle von Voldemort."

"Also?"

"Sollten wir vielleicht doch warten bis Dumbledore kommt?"

"Wir können es ja noch mal versuchen und dann sehen, was passiert. Ich heb den Zauber auf und du richtest deinen Zauberstab auf ihn."

"Fantastisch, also bin ich der Buhmann, wenn er doch er selbst ist. Schließlich richte ja ICH den Zauberstab auf ihn."

"Na, dann heb eben du den Zauber auf und ICH richte den Zauberstab auf ihn..."

Und so wechselten sie ihre Positionen. Anna warf Sirius einen letzten unsicheren Blick zu, doch er nickte ihr mutmachend zu. Es war besser als gar nichts zu tun.

"Enervate..."

Der Fluch war aufgehoben und James rührte sich vorsichtig. Das erste was er tat war sich auf alle viere aufzudrücken und einen Schmerzschrei von sich zu geben. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um und stellte entsetzt fest, dass Sirius und Anna beide ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Sirius weil er ja bereit war ihn wieder zu verfluchen, falls er nicht er selbst war und Anna, weil sie gerade den Zauber aufgehoben hatte. Stille... Dann hob James resigniert beide Hände und verzog seine rechte Augenbraue.

"Egal was es war, ich schwörs, es war keine Absicht."

Beide ließen erleichtert von ihm ab und lachend auf.

"Man, du hast uns vielleicht nen Schrecken eingejagt, Prongs."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit Blick auf die Slytherins um ihn herum, die allesamt geschlagen dran lagen.

"Ähm... wir hätten dich diesmal beinahe verloren," begann Anna besorgt während sie sich langsam alle wieder auf die Beine stellten.

"Malfoy hat dich mit irgendnem Zauber belegt und du hast..." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, nicht wissend, ob sie es ihm wirklich sagen sollte. Besser wars wohl auf jeden Fall. "Du hast uns angegriffen."

"Wie?"

"Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle," unterbrach Sirius beide und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

"Lass uns die Slytherins hier irgendwo einsperren. Hoffe, Dumbledore ist da, bevor die wieder zu sich kommen. Sonst könnte Malfoy den Zauber noch mal benutzten um dich unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen..."

Er gab ein leises Keuchen von sich und faßte sich mit der rechten Hand an die Brust. Es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu Bluten, aber der Schnitt hatte sich dafür mit Staub und Schmutz vermischt und begann zu brennen.

"War ich das?" fragte James vorsichtig und sah auf die Wunde.

"Prongs, du warst nicht duselbst, okay? Diese Verbindung muß enorm stark sein, wenn du dich der Kontrolle nicht entziehen kannst. Immerhin kommst du gegen den Imperius-Fluch an."

"Es ist... wie ein Blackout, ein Filmriss, oder sonst was..."

Seine Stimme klang bedrückt und beide fühlten sich schlecht, als sie bemerkten wieviele Vorwürfe er sich deswegen machte. Es gab keinen Grund dazu, denn keiner von ihnen machte ihn für das Geschehene verantwortlich. Nachdem sie die Jungs alle in einem Klassenzimmer gesperrt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Dumbledore's Büro.

"Moment mal..." sagte Anna, kaum das sie einen Schritt gegangen waren.

"Wo ist Avery? Er war doch auch dabei?"

Sirius und Anna waren gerade erst rausgerannt. Remus Blick fiel wieder auf Lilli, die in seinen Armen lag und sich nicht rührte. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Freunde bald wieder zurückkommen würden und das alles wieder gut werden würde. Diese entsetzliche Stille machte seine ohnehin schon gereizte Stimmung nicht wirklich besser.

„Ah, du bist also dageblieben, Lupin..."

Remus blickte zur Tür und sah Avery bewaffnet dastehen.

"Dein Pech. Dann wirst du mit dem Schlammblut sterben. Impedimenta."

Ein harter Stoss traf ihn mitten in den Magen und wirbelte ihn von Lilli weg gegen eine harte Wand. Er mußte mit sich kämpfen um nicht bewußtlos zu werden, von dem harten Aufprall an seinem Rücken während Avery mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lilli zielte.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus," konnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig schreien und ihn damit entwaffnen.

"Crucio."

Remus schrie schmerzvoll auf als der Fluch über ihn kam. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Schmerzen ertragen müssen, noch nie zuvor hatte, er auch nur ansatzweise diese Qual in seinem Körper fließen spüren.

Lilli hatte seinen Schrei gehört und kam nur sehr langsam wieder zu sich.

"Lilli..." krächzte Remus als er bemerkte, dass sie sich langsam regte, brach jedoch wieder zusammen als Avery die Kraft auf den Fluch verstärkte. Er schien schon fast eine sadistische Freude daran zu haben, jemanden mit diesem Fluch zu belegen Kurze Zeit später hatte sie ihre Augen ganz geöffnet, doch der Anblick wie Remus sich auf dem Boden vor Qualen wälzte und Avery kalt lachend über ihm stand, versetzte ihr im ersten Moment einen eisigen Schauer.

"Hör auf..." schrie sie, aber Avery schien sie in seinem Wahn nicht mal zu hören. Er lachte bereits irre auf, da Remus immer schwächer und schwächer wurde. Lilli's linke Hand wanderte zitternd zu ihrem Zauberstab, da der Schmerz ihren rechten Arm lähmte. Sie richtete ihn verängstigt gerade aus und im selben Moment in dem sie den Spruch los ließ, überkam sie ein unglaublicher Hass gegen Remus Peiniger.

"Stu-STUPOR!"

Avery fetzte es mit einer solchen Wucht von Remus weg, dass er nicht nur einige Meter durch die Luft wirbelte, sondern mit einem gewaltigen Druck gegen Dumbledore's Schreibtisch hinabschlug und es beim Aufprall in tausend Stücke zerlegte. Sie riss unglaubig die Augen auf als sie Avery blutend in den Trümmern liegen sah.

"Lilli..."

James war zu ihr hergerannt und hatte sie plötzlich fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Erschrocken von dem Geschehnis schien sie nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich zu bewegen und versteifte sich in seiner Umarmung. Sie sah wie Anna und Sirius zu Remus liefen um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen und zu ihnen rüberzutragen.

"Lils, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Anna, nachdem James sie wieder losgelassen hatte, sie jedoch immer noch alle total schockiert anstarrte.

"Ich... ähm.. Ich weiß nicht..."

"Lilli... warst du das etwa?" fragte ihre Freundinn unsicher und zeigte auf den bewußtlosen Slytherin, der mitten im Chaos von Dumbledore's zerfetztem Schreibtisch lag.

"Ja... ich wollte das nicht. Ich vesteh nicht. Ich hab doch ein ganz einfachen Stupor-Zauber angewandt."

"Versteht ihr jetzt was ich meine," warf Remus leise ein.

Er hatte vom ganzen Schreien fast keine Stimme mehr und das Reden kostete ihn sowieso im Moment zuviel Kraft.Kraft, die er nicht mehr besaß.

"Ähm... lebt er noch?" fragte James nun etwas verunsichert. Sirius stand auf, ging zu ihm rüber und fühlte den Puls.

"Er lebt... „

„Ich hab das Gefühl, das sollte eigentlich eine Falle sein," bemerkte Anna nachdenklich.

"Eine Falle?"

"Ja, Lils... Avery wollte DICH umbringen."

"Und du hast es verhindert, Moony," fügte James an Remus gewandt hinzu und legte seinem Freund dankbar die Hand auf die Schulter. Er lächelte sanft, aber auch das fiel ihm schwer, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihn jede Bewegung weh tat.

"Leute, wie konnten die Slytherin's in Dumbledore's Büro kommen?" fragte Anna in die Runde, nachdem Sirius sich wieder zurück zur Gruppe gesellt hatte.

"Das Passwort wußte nur James..."

"Und sämtliche Lehrer..." fügte James hinzu.

"Du meinst... Swetlana ist doch eine Verräterin?" fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund, welcher nur mit der Schulter zuckte.

"Voldemort hätte nicht soviele Angriffe wagen können, wenn er nicht einen Spion unter uns gehabt hätte. Und da ich bezweifle dass es einer von euch ist... bleibt wohl nur Swetlana übrig. Oder will mir jemand von euch verzählen, dass Dumbledore auf seiner Seite steht und mich absichtlich ständig in die Fallen reinlaufen läßt?"

"Dumbledore hat dir auch nicht die Wahrheit über deine Eltern gesagt," hörte er Sirius zweifeln, doch trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, er wird seine Gründe haben. Dumbledore wäre der letzte, der sich auf Voldemorts Seite stellt, da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

"Dann frag ich mich jetzt, wo er bleibt... und vor allem warum sind nicht mehr Lehrer auf Hogwarts geblieben. Ich mein, Leute. Es befinden sich trotz allem noch Schüler hier. Dumbledore wußte doch dass wir hier her zurückkehren wollten. Warum also schickt er nicht mehr Lehrer zurück oder trifft Sicherheitsvorkehrungen? Er ist überall nur nicht da wo er sein soll."

"Sirius, hör auf!" sagte Anna, als sie bemerkte, dass sogar James schon begann sich unsicher zu werden und Zweifel bekam. Das schlimmste was jetzt in dieser Lage passieren konnte war, dass James jeglichen Hoffnungsfaden verlor und Dumbledore war der einzige, bei dem jeder glaubte, dass er jemanden retten könnte. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Blick wanderte, wie er langsam die Hoffnung verlor, wie das Chaos sein Leben auffraß.

"Dumbledore ist derjenige, der James beschützt. Er ist der beste Freund von seinem Großvater und vielleicht der einzige, der überhaupt im Stande ist ihn lebend durch dieses verdammte Chaos zu bringen. Und du hast kein Recht ihn so zu verurteilen!"

"Ach und wieso läßt er uns dann im Stich, wenn wir ihn am dringendsten benötigen? Wo ist Dumbledore?"

"Stupor!"

Sirius wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und fiel erstarrt zu Boden. Lilli und Anna schrien schockiert auf während James und Remus ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und ihn auf die Person zielten, die ihn losgelassen hatte. An der Tür des Büro's stand Albus Dumbledore...

"Was zum..." begann James unglaubig.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass der Schulleiter einen Fluch gegen seinen besten Freund losgelassen hatte. Aber Dumbledore schritt ohne Zauberstab auf die Menge zu, er schien keine Angst davor zu haben, dass ihn einer seiner Schüler vielleicht angreifen könnte.

"Professor... Wieso?"

"Hab keine Angst, James..."

Dumbledore stand nun greifend nah bei ihnen da und legte seine Hand auf James Schulter. Er wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte, wußte nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte... Sirius hatte ihn eben noch vor Dumbledore gewarnt und jetzt stand diese Person bei ihm, nachdem sie seinen besten Freund verflucht hatte.

"Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für euch... Das hier... ist nicht Sirius Black... "

Alle warfen sich unglaubige Blicke zu, als glaubten sie, dass ihr Schulleiter nun völlig verrückt geworden war, doch er hatte diese Worte vollen Ernstes und mit strengem Blick wiedergegeben.

"James... Junge..."

Das war die Stimme seiner Mutter. Noch bevor er Dumbledore's Worte an sich ran ließ, fühlte er die Umarmung seiner Mutter und auch die seines Vaters... sie waren noch da... sie lebten... und sie hielten ihn in ihren Armen. Ein erleichtertes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und er lächelte...

"Mum... Dad... "

"Wir hatten Angst um dich," begann Maria nachdem sie ihren Sohn wieder losgelassen hatte und ihm müttlerlich über die Haare strich. Er hatte diese Gesten vermisst, hatte ihren Blick vermisst, der so voller Mutterliebe war. Hinter ihnen erkannte er seine Paten Marcel und Swetlana, sowie Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, wenn das nicht Sirius ist... wer dann? Und... was wichtiger ist, WO IST DER RICHTIGE SIRIUS?"

"Das hier ist ein Doppelgänger, der sich durch den Vielsaft-Trank in ihn verwandelt. Da er den Trank stündlich nehmen muss, nehm ich an, dass sich Mr. Black noch in Hogwarts aufhält..."

"Wer ist das?" fragte Anna und sah angewidert hinab zu der Person, die ihm so ähnlich sah.

"Das werden wir jeden Augenblick sehen. Wann war Mr. Black zum letzten mal allein?"

Anna warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, der mit Remus und Lilli nachdenliche Blicke austauschte, bevor er antwortete.

"Etwa... eine Stunde... jetzt dann. Kurz bevor ich zu Anna hinauf ging um mit ihr zu sprechen."

"Er hat sich etwas zum Trinken geholt..." bestätigte Remus Dumbledore's Verdacht.

"Dann dürften wir jeden Moment sehen, wer sich wirklich dahinter verbirgt."

Und tatsächlich... begann sich die Person zu verändern. Die schwarzen Haare wurden sehr viel kürzer, die Lippen fülliger, die Wangenknochen gingen zurück, der Körperbau wurde schlacksiger und dünner. Anna schrie auf als sie die Person erkannte.

Han...

"Han? Aber... wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, er ist tot..." stotterte sie.

James sah wie sie unfassbar ihre Hand vor den Mund hielt und sich Tränen in ihren Augen breit machten. Sie wurde bleich und es schien als ob sie jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden würde. Ihre Knie gaben nach, ihr Herz schien nicht mehr zu schlagen und nicht mal Luft wollte durch ihre Lunge geatmet werden. James und Lilli sprinteten beide einen Schritt vor um sie zu stützten, bevor sie noch hinfiel. Lilli hatte so etwas noch nie vorher gefühlt. Ihre Freundinn schien drauf und dran die Nerven zu verlieren und zusammen zu brechen. Sie wußte auch nicht ob es richtig war, aber sie legte ihren linken Arm um den Rücken der Freundinn und drückte sie fest an sich, einfach nur um sie zu Trösten und ihr Kraft zu geben. Ihr gebrochener rechter Arm schmerzte noch immer wie die Hölle, aber sie wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht nachdem was gerade geschehen war.

"Sie haben nicht das gesehen, was sie glaubten, gesehen zu haben, Miss White," wandte sich Dumbledore sanft an sie. Sein Blick hatte etwas bedauerndes und tröstendes, aber Anna half es nicht. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und sie fühlte nichts als Schmerz... und eine kleine Träne, die von rechten Augenwinkel auf die Wange hinabrollte... Sie hörte ihren eigenen Atem, hörte ein rauschen in ihrem Ohr, hörte sich selbst schluchzen...

"Ich weiß, es ist schwer für sie dass zu verstehen... aber ihr Bruder... ist ein Todesser geworden. Wir nehmen an, dass ihre Mutter dahinter steckt. Dass man seinen Tot vortäuscht und ihn dann auf ihre Seite zieht."

"..."

"Wir sollten mit der Befragung beginnen, falls Mr. Black in Gefahr sein sollte," schlug Dumbledore vor.

Swetlana nickte, trat direkt vor Han und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Han.

"Enervate!"

Der Zauberer regte sich langsam und gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Lilli spürte wie Anna härter zu zittern begann, als ob sie jeden Augenblick zusammensackte und drückte sie mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte an sich ran während sie gleichzeitig über ihren Arm strich, einfach um sie zu beruhigen.

"Pahihorve Veni!" hörte sie Swetlana's Fluch und er versteifte sich erschrocken.

"Dein Name ist Han White?"

"Ja."

"Wieso lebst du noch?"

"Weil der dunkle Lord mich damals nicht umgebracht hat, sondern mich von seinen Ansichten überzeugen konnte und ich nun für ihn arbeite."

"Swetlana, ich denke Mr. Black ist wichtiger."

"In Ordnung. Wo befindet sich Sirius Black. Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Auf einmal schrie er laut auf und fiel zu Boden. Anna zuckte bei diesem Anblick ihres Bruders zusammen, der auf alle viere hinabsank und zu keuchen begann. Es war herzlos, sie dabei zusehen zu lassen, aber es war nun wichtiger herauszufinden wo sich Sirius befand.

"Lügen werden sofort bestraft. Also, ich frage nochmal: Wo befindet sich Sirius Black?"

"Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum... im Schlafsaal von Malfoy. Wir haben den Stupor-Zauber auf ihn gehetzt."

"Geht es ihm gut?"

"Nein, wir hatten Probleme ihn mit dem Fluch zu treffen und er wurde dabei verletzt."

James und Anna stießen erschrocken einen Schrei aus und sahen augenblicklich zu Dumbledore.

"Swetlana, pass auf ihn auf. Wir unterbrechen die Befragung und kümmern uns um Mr. Black."

Sie nickte Dumbledore zu, der mit Michael und Maria sein Büro verließ, dicht gefolgt von Anna, Lilli, Remus und James.

"Ihr bleibt hier," befahl Michael, aber alle protestierten auf der Stelle los.

"Er ist unser Freund. Wir können doch nicht einfach abwarten..."

"Ist schon gut, Michael," sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihnen zu.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Sie rannten so schnell es ging durch die Flure hindurch zum SlytherinGemeinschaftsraum wo Dumbledore das Passwort durchgab und mit ihnen hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen lief. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher kamen, schien die Panik in ihnen größer zu werden, dass ihrem Freund etwas schlimmes passiert war.

'Nein, Padfoot ist ein Kämpfer. Er läßt sich nicht so leicht von ihnen umbringen... Merlin... Wieso hab ich nicht erkannt, dass es nicht er war? Wieso hab ich mich täuschen lassen? Seit wann? Seit wann liegst du schon da, Padfoot? Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist.'

Und jeh näher sie dem Slytherinturm kamen, um so schlimmer wuchs das Gefühl in ihm, dass es schief lief, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn sein bester Freund starb. Michael öffnete die Tür und gab den Blick frei auf Sirius, der bewußtlos und blutend am Boden lag. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, sein Körper leblos und schlaff auf dem Boden. Eine große Wunde, zierrte seine rechte Schulter, aus der das Blut Tropfen für Tropfen auf den Boden glitt. Anna und James waren die ersten, die zu ihrem Freund rannten und sich zu ihm hinabknieten. Während sie seine Hand nahm, versuchte James ihn aufzuwecken und auf ihn einzureden, aber er wachte nicht auf...

"Nein... Bitte nicht..." sagte Anna schluchzend.

Die Tränen kullerten nun nur so an ihrer Wange entlang auf ihn hinab, ihre Hände zitterten wie verrückt, alles in ihr schien auf einmal weh zu tun. Ein unsagbarer Schmerz der Angst ihn zu verlieren war in ihrem Herzen aufgebrochen.

"Ist er... Ist er?"

Remus wagte gar nicht es auszusprechen. Maria hatte sich seinen Zustand angesehen und ihnen zugenickt.

"Er lebt, aber wir sollten ihn sofort ins St.Mungo bringen."


	68. Chapter 68

Chap 68: memorys of that day 

St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankeheiten und Verletzungen/ 4.Stockwerk: Fluchschäden (unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, nicht korrekt angewandte Zauberer usw.)

Nachdem sie Sirius dorthingebracht und sich die Heiler um ihn kümmerten, hatte Dumbledore den Freunden erlaubt im Krankenhaus zu bleiben und zu warten. James saß mit Anna und Remus im Flur, während sich ein weiterer Heiler Lilli's gebrochenen Arm angenommen hatte. Nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt standen Maria, Michael und Professor McGonagall und schienen über etwas zu diskutieren.

"Merlin, sei dank, dass wir es noch rechtzeitig erkannt haben," hörte man Michael Potter sagen.

Er nahm an dass sie es wohl auf Sirius bezogen hatten. Bei all seiner Sorge um seinen besten Freund, war er doch froh seine Eltern zu sehen. Sie waren am Leben und kümmerten sich um ihn und das obwohl er sich eigentlich wie ein sturrer Bock aufgeführt hatte. Nun bekam er ein noch schlechteres Gewissen als er ohnehin schon hatte.

"Alles okay?" fragte James Anna besorgt, als er sah wie blass sie wurde. Er legte ihr mutmachend die Hand auf ihren Arm und strich freundschaftlich rüber. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf.

Nein, nichts war okay. Alles ging den Bach runter...

"Irgendwie... irgendwie war alles offensichtlich," flüsterte sie ihm bedrückt zu und sah ihn endlich an.

Ihr war so sehr zum weinen zumute, aber irgendwie wollte nichts mehr raus kommen. Alles in ihr schien vor Verzweiflung zu schreien, allein ihre Augen sagten unendliche Angst aus.

"Sirius hat mich ja fast schon angegiftet... Nein, Han hat mich angegiftet... Es war purer Hass, der aus ihm heraussprach... ich hatte irgendwie gespürrt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimme... Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen."

"Quatsch," sagte James sofort.

"Han hat uns alle getäuscht. Mensch, Anna, wer hätte denn auch daran denken können, dass er auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt ist? Wir dachten doch alle dass er tot wäre."

"Deswegen konnte er sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, wie wir Freunde wurden. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, weißt du?... Ich hab Han damals nicht erzählt wie wir wirklich Freunde wurden. Aber er wußte dass ich damals beinahe vom Baum gefallen wäre und ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt, weil das Sirius war, der es ihm erzählt hatte... er wußte so vieles... Ich denke, er hat auch das Buch in die Bibliothek gelegt. Schließlich hat er es auch gefunden... und ständig gesagt, dass ich mir was zusammenspinnen würde, weil ich sicher war es vorher nicht gesehen zu haben. Es paßt alles zusammen, es war so offensichtlich... aber ich hab nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es nicht Sirius sein könnte. Ich dachte, er wäre wirklich dazu in der Lage mich anzugiften, mich zu hassen.. Wenn er es nicht schafft... dann war es meine Schuld."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber Lilli war in dem Moment wieder zu ihnen dazugestoßen. Ihr rechter Arm war bandagiert, jedoch sah sie jetzt wieder etwas besser aus, nicht mehr ganz so leichenblass und müde wie vorher. James war sofort von seinen Freunden aufgestanden und hatte sie erleichtert in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Hey, Lils... "

"Mir gehts gut, James... wirklich," flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu.

Es war so schön ihn wieder bei sich zu spüren. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, als er gegangen war. Es war als ob sie ihn für immer verloren hätte und jetzt war er wieder zurück, wieder in ihren Armen, wieder bei ihr. Doch diese Freude wurde getrübt, von dem Gedanken, dass es nun Sirius schlecht ging. Er war mittlerweile zu einem guten Freund für sie geworden. Sie lernte ihn besser kennen und merkte, dass er tatsächlich mehr war, als nur der verspielte Sohn eines schwarzmagischen Ehepaars... er war Sirius Black, der Marauder, bester Freund und ein verdammt guter Zauberer.

"James..."

Dieser ließ von Lilli ab als er seinen Vater hörte.

"Ja?"

"Dumbledore würde gern jetzt dann die Verbindung von Voldemort zu dir überprüfen. Aber er versteht es, wenn du erst noch warten möchtest, bis es Sirius besser geht."

"Gut, danke."

'Sag dass es dir Leid tut, sag dass du ihnen vergeben hast, sag es schon, bevor es zu spät ist...'

Maria und Michael sahen sich einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an. Es tat ihnen weh, dass er offenbar noch immer enttäuscht war und das Geschehene noch nicht überwinden konnte, aber vielleicht brauchte ihr Sohn auch nur noch mehr Zeit. Sie sahen ihn nichts desto trotz mit liebe erfüllten Blicke an und auch ihr Lächeln war familliär und vertraut.

"Anna," begann Maria und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu, das wie ein kleines, Häufchen Elend zusammengeknüllt auf dem Stuhl saß.

"Han wurde in ein Versteck gebracht und Swetlana führt die Befragung weiter durch. Danach wird er wohl nach Azkaban gebracht. Irreführen des Ministeriums, Vortäuschen des eigenen Todes, Beihilfe des dunklen Lords, Anwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche... und so weiter eben. Willst du ihn... ein letztes mal sehen, bevor er dorthin gebracht wird?"

Sie blickte Mrs. Potter ausdrucklos an, dann nickte sie ohne zu wissen ob sie es auch wirklich wollte. Sie wußte im Moment gar nichts mehr, sie tat einfach das, was ihr Verstand ihr befahl.

"Gut.. Wir werden dich dann holen."

"James, pass auf dich auf..." sagte Michael zu seinem Sohn gewandt und legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hier bist du im Moment noch sicher. Dumbledore wird später noch Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen um die Verbindung zu kappen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder etwas passieren sollte, hier..."

Michael Potter legte ihm etwas rundes in die Hand und James runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Zweiwegspiegel."

James öffnete ihn und bemerkte, dass es wie eine Puderdose aussah, nur das sich darin kein Spiegel befand, sondern eine pechschwarze Ebene.

"Ich hab das andere," sagte sein Vater, hob seinerseits den Spiegel hoch und öffnete ihn. James erschrack im ersten Augenblick als er das Gesicht seines Vaters in der schwarzen Ebene erkannte, der ihm schelmisch zuzwinkerte.

"Ruf mich und ich werde sofort kommen. Also dann..."

Er nahm seine Frau bei der Hand und beide hatten sich gerade erst umgedreht um zu gehen als James nicht mehr konnte.

"Mum, Dad..." brach es aus ihm heraus.

Beide blieben abrupt stehen und drehten sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn hin, ihre Gesichter überrascht und verwirrt. Gleichzeitig auch leicht verunsichert und verängstigt, weil sie nicht wußten, was ihr Sohn jetzt wollte. Ihnen den Spiegel zurückgeben weil er ihre Hilfe nicht annahm? Ihnen Vorwürfe machen, weil sie zu spät gekommen waren? Aber James sagte etwas ganz anderes. Sein Gesicht hatte sich gewandelt. Es war nichts bockiges, sturres oder wütendes darin mehr zu erkennen. Er sah einfach aus... wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Eltern ansah, weil er sie lieb hatte.

"Ich...Ich... kann ich... wieder nach Hause kommen?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich bei seinen Eltern aus und Maria lief ohne zu zögern zu James zurück und nahm ihn so fest in die Arme wie sie nur konnte. Anna, Lilli und Remus lächelten, als sie das Bild sahen, wie James in seine Familie zurückkehrte.

"Natürlich kannst du wieder nach Hause kommen, mein Junge..." seufzte sie erleichtert.

James schloss erfreut seine Augen. Swetlana hatte Recht... jetzt, wo er ihnen verziehen hatte, gings ihm besser. Sein Herz fühlte sich leichter an, die Last auf seinen Schultern schien nicht mehr ganz so schwer zu sein und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz allein auf dieser Welt. Er hatte seine Eltern, seine Familie zurück...

"Wir sehen uns später, James," sagte sein Vater, nachdem auch er ihn in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

Dann gingen die beiden ziemlich glücklich aus dem St. Mungo wieder hinaus. James setzte sich mit Lilli wieder zu seinen Freunden dazu und er fühlte sich endlich seit langer Zeit wieder... in Ordnung. Es war ein schwerer Berg den er überwinden mußte und nun wo er es getan hatte, war er froh, es gemacht zu haben... Den Blick... voller Glück und Dankbarkeit in den Augen seiner Eltern... er würde sie wohl niemals vergessen.

"Schön, dass du dich wieder mit ihnen vertragen hast..." sagte Anna leise traurig und James nickte bestätigend.

"Ja... find ich auch."

"Ich nehm nicht an, dass du uns sagen wirst, worum es bei eurem Streit ging?" fragte Anna.

James seufzte leise auf.

"Später, wenn es Sirius besser geht, okay? Wäre nicht fair, wenn ich es euch erzähle und ihm nicht. Und ich weiß nicht ob ich über so etwas zweimal sprechen kann." Sie nickten alle verstehend. Lilli hackte ihre Hand an seiner ein und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Jetzt schienen sie nur noch warten zu können.

Und sie warteten und warteten und sie Zeit verging einfach nicht. Keiner konnte ein Wort sprechen, zu groß war die Sorge, dass es etwas ernsteres sein könnte. Sirius hatte so blass ausgesehen, schon halb tot. Obgleich er ein Kämpfer war, aber hatte nicht jeder irgendwann seine Grenzen erreicht?

**Vor ca. 2 Jahren/ Grimmauldplatz 12, London/ Sommerferien **

**Wenn es etwas gab, dass Sirius gehaßt hatte, dann war es in den Ferien zu seiner Familie heim zu kehren. Es war nicht mehr sein Zu Hause, er haßte es. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht mit seinen Eltern stritt. Wieder war er in sein Zimmer gestürzt und hatte die Tür seines Zimmers mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen. Er war wütend, aufgebracht, fuchsteufelswild. Am liebsten hätte er um sich geschlagen und irgendjemanden verletzt. Stattdessen flackte er sich auf sein Bett, alle viere von sich gestreckt, den Blick sturr gerade auf die Zimmerdecke. Es dauerte nicht lange und er dachte an Hogwarts. An sein Himmelbett, an die Streiche mit den Mauraudern, an den ganzen Spaß, an sein Leben ohne diese Familie hier. In der Schule war alles so leicht, fast wie ein Kinderspiel. Es war immer lustig und spaßig, niemals wirklich so ernst und düster wie hier. In Hogwarts alberte er mit seinen Freunden herum, heckte mit James Streiche aus um die Lehrer auf die Palme zu bringen. Seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es allerdings Anna zur Weißglut zu treiben. Er lachte sich immer krumm wenn sie sich über etwas aufregte, was er getan, gesagt oder angeblich gemacht hatte.**

**Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. **

"**Sirius?" **

"**Regulus?" **

**Sein Bruder kam herein und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett nieder, während er sich verwirrt aufstützte.**

"**Mum und Dad toben schon wieder vor Wut. Warum mußt sie immer so provozieren?" **

"**Provozieren? Regulus, ich sag ihnen nur meine Meinung. Soll ich etwa lügen? Man, die benehmen sich nicht wie Zauberer, sondern wie Diktatoren. Nur ihre Meinung zählt und wir sind vollkommen egal." **

"**Nein... das stimmt nicht." **

"**Mensch, Regulus, wach auf! Die beiden sind Feiglinge und haben viel zu viel Angst um Voldemort zu widersprechen und noch mehr Angst, sich ihm aktiv anzuschließen." **

"**Was meinst du damit?" **

"**Das sie ihm Gold geben, damit er seine irren Taten vollbringen kann. Sie freuen sich doch wenn ein Muggel grausam stirbt." **

"**Diese Muggel haben es doch nicht anders verdient. Die wollten uns im 18. Jahrhundert doch alle auf dem Scheiterhaufen sehen!" **

"**Das ist doch noch lang kein Grund gleiches mit gleichem zu bekämpfen? Und du kannst nicht alle für die Taten von wenigen verantwortlich machen." **

"**Warum nicht? Die sind doch alle gleich. Einer wie der andere..." **

**Sirius hätte noch lange auf seinen kleinen Bruder einreden können, hätte ihm noch lange erklären können, warum seine Ansichtsweise falsch war. Aber er entschied sich, das sein zu lassen. Der sprechende Hut hatte Regulus nach Slytherin gesteckt und er wußte, dass es jetzt wenig Sinn machte, ihn von seinen Ansichten überzeugen zu wollen, wenn er sich vielleicht schon längst für die dunkle Seite entschieden hatte. **

"**Mum und Dad gehen morgen bereits früh auf eine Wohltätigkeits-Gala, richtig? Und zwar den ganzen Tag?" **

**Regulus nickte verwirrt. **

"**Wieso fragst du?" **

"**Weil Prongs morgen her kommen wird." **

"**James?" fragte Regulus freudig überrascht und lächelte wie ein kleines Baby auf, den man ein Lolli anbot.**

"**Ja, aber kein Wort zu Mum und Dad. Du weißt, wie sie über ihn denken." **

"**Ja... aber... wieso? James ist doch voll okay? Zumindest in der Schule hat er mich immer verteidigt und Witze mit mir gemacht." **

**Sirius lächelte sanft auf. **

"**Wie gesagt, sie sind Feiglinge ohne eine eigene Meinung. Voldemort ist gegen James Familie und deswegen sind Mum und Dad das auch. Geh in dein Zimmer, bevor Dad noch schreit, was du bei mir zu suchen hattest." **

"**Okay. Bis morgen, Sirius." **

"**Bis morgen, kleiner Mann." **

**Die Tür schloss sich und Sirius fiel wieder flach auf sein Bett. Er hoffte das morgen alles gut werden würde. Tatsächlich hatten seine Eltern ihm am Anfang der Ferien Arrest aufgebrummt und nun konnte er das Haus nicht verlassen. James wäre morgen alleine auf WingCastle gewesen, da seine Eltern wiedermal auf Mission waren und die beiden hatten sich per Eulenpost dazu entschieden, dass James es wagen würde, zum Grimmauldplatz zu kommen, damit sie den Tag zusammen todschlagen konnten. Er hatte Glück dass seine Eltern weg gingen, denn sie hätten seinem besten Freund wer-weiß-was angetan, wenn sie ihn sehen würden und allein dieser Gedanke brachte eine neue Welle des Wutes über ihn herein. **

**Am nächsten Tag sah Sirius ungeduldig auf die Uhr und auch Regulus hoppelte wie ein kleiner, verträumter Junge auf und ab. **

"**James kommt, James kommt, James kommt..." **

**Sirius fand das einerseits verdammt lächerlich, was sein kleiner Bruder da fabrizierte, andererseits war Regulus auch erst 14 und hatte vielleicht das volle Recht noch kindlich zu sein und so schmunzelte er einfach in sich hinein. Die Klingel ertönte und Regulus sprang zur Tür hinauf. **

"**Hey, Kleiner," hörte Sirius James Stimme und offenbar hatte er seinem Bruder wieder die Haare durcheinandergewuschelt, denn er konnte Regulus fluchen hören. **

"**Lass das, ey." **

"**Hey, Padfoot." **

"**Hey, Prongs." **

**Beide schlugen sich freundschaftlich in die Hände. **

"**Hatte schon Panik, deine Eltern wären noch nicht weg." **

"**Quatsch, sind schon seit ner Stunde auf und davon." **

"**Du James, bist du mit dem fahrenden Ritter hergekommen?" fragte Regulus, der ihn total neugierig und mit leuchtenden Augen ansah, gerade so als ob er ihn zum ersten mal sehen würde und vor einem ganz belieber Rockstar stände. **

"**Yup, korrekt. Du kannst also nicht raus?" fragte James Sirius mit einem fiesgrinsenden Gesicht. **

"**Sonst wär ich schon längst weg, Kumpel," antwortete dieser mit dem gleichen fiesgrinsenden Gesicht, während Regulus gespannt von seinem Bruder zu James und wieder zurück blickte. **

"**Was noch nicht ist, kann doch noch werden." **

"**Wie meinste?" **

"**Hab nen Aufhebungszauber von meinen Eltern entlocken können." **

"**Die haben dir einfach so gesagt, wie man einen Arrestzauber aufhebt?" **

"**Nicht einfach so. Ich hab ihnen von dir erzählt, die Wahrheit etwas verdreht und voilà." **

"**Na, dann. Nichts wie her damit." **

"**Ähm..." stotterte Regulus und wurde leicht rot. **

"**Wi-Wir dürfen in den Ferien doch nicht zaubern." **

"**Ach, kleiner Mann, als ob wir Maurauder uns daran halten würden!" sagte James grinsend und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus.**

Sie hatten Regulus mit in die Innenstadt genommen, wo sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hinfuhren. Während Sirius und James zwar im Bus mit hin und hertorckelten, dabei jedoch ein ganz alltägliches Gespräch führten, knallte Regulus von der einen Seite auf die andere, nach vorne und wieder nach hinten, schief rüber und schief runter an ihnen vorbei. In der Winkelgasse angekommen stiegen sie aus. James und Sirius ging es gut, lediglich Regulus war absolut grün im Gesicht. 

"**Ich glaub... mir ist schlecht," grummelte er und mußte sich beinahe übergeben, doch die beiden Marauder glucksten vergnügt. **

"**Man gewöhnt sich dran, kleiner Mann. Komm..." **

**Sie verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag bei Fortescun-Eissalon und löffelten einen Eisbecher nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Sie pendelten überall frei hin und die beiden Freunde konnten es sich nicht verkneifen wiedermal einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen und besonders gern taten sie das in der Nokturngasse in dem sie den schwarzen Magiern weiß machten, dass Voldemort nun König von England war und Krieg gegen Dumbledore führte, der Irland auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Außerdem würde die Winkelgasse in Pinkel-Gasse umbenannt werden und Hogsmeade würde den neuen Namen Rockshead bekommen. Erst als die schwarzen Magier bemerkten was die beiden Jungs da trieben und ihnen Flüche auf den Hals hetzten wollten, zogen sie Regulus blitzschnell heraus zurück in die Winkelgasse. **

Gegen Abend kamen sie wieder zurück an den Grimmauldplatz. James hatte seinen Umhang bei Sirius gelassen und wollte ihn wieder mitnehmen, bevor er mit dem Fahrenden Ritter wieder nach WingCastle fuhr. Sie waren gerade ins Wohnzimmer geschritten als man einen lauten Fluch hörte: "Expelliarmus." 

**Sirius, James und Regulus flogen die Zauberstäbe aus ihren Hosentaschen heraus in eine Ecke. Sie verstanden zu spät, dass Sirius Eltern wieder zu Hause waren und sie offenbar erwartet hatten, denn schon schoss der nächste Fluch heran.**

"**SANGUIS!" **

**James riss es von den beiden Weg und er stürzte zu Boden, die Hand auf sein Bein gelegt, wo aus einer kleinen Stichwunde das Blut langsam herauströpfelte. **

"**Prongs," rief Sirius geschockt, doch schon schoss ein weiter Fluch heran, der diesmal ihn zu Boden riss.**

"**Crucio." **

**Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als ihn der Fluch traf. Als ob jemand die ganze Zeit mit einem Hammer auf ihn einschlagen würde. Er kannte die Schmerzen, doch sie schienen immer wieder aufs neue unerwartet und viel schmerzvoller zu sein, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. **

"**Hören sie auf damit." **

**Er riss schockiert seine Augen auf als er sah wie James auf seinen Vater zustürmte und ihn zu Boden riss. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und Sirius spürte wie die Schmerzen endlich nach ließen, doch die Angst um seinen Freund war größer als seine Erleichterung über die Aufhebung des Fluches. Und tatsächlich holte sein Vater mit der Hand aus und schlug James mit voller Wucht mit seinem Handrücken gegen die Wange und schmetterte ihn auf die Seite. **

"**Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleiner dreckiges Balg." **

"**Lass ihn in Ruhe," schrie Sirius und wollte seinen Vater zurück halten, aber seine Mutter richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn: "Imperio. Bleib wo du bist!" **

**Schon zum damaligen Zeitpunkt konnte sich Sirius dem Imperius-Fluch widersetzten, hatte es seinen Eltern jedoch immer verschwiegen und so getan als ob er ihnen gehorchen würde. Doch jetzt ging es um James, um sein Leben. Sein Vater war drauf und dran ihn umzubringen. Er packte James am Shirt und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Wie verrückt schlug er mit der Faust auf auf ihn ein, bis seine Lippe aufgeplatze und zu bluten begann. Er lag geschlagen am Boden, doch das schien Sirius Vater nicht im geringsten zu stören. Er schlug noch fester und härter mit der Faust zu, bis James schließlich Blut spucken mußte.**

"**Ich hab dich gewarnt, du kleiner Bastard. Wenn du noch mal ein Fuß in meine Türe setzt, bring ich dich um!" **

**Sirius hatte keinen Augenblick länger gezögert und seinen Vater von James weggerissen. Beide polterten gegen den Schrank und stießen sich dabei hart die Schulter. **

"**Wie kannst du es wagen, die Hand gegen deinen Vater zu heben, du verdammte Mistgeburt!" **

**Er hatte ihn am Kragen hochgezogen und verachtend angesehen, aber Sirius blickte zur Seite. James hatte sich mittlerweile an der Wand entlang wieder aufrappeln können, doch er sah nicht gut aus. Überall an seinem Gesicht waren die Wunden der Faustschläge zu erkennen... sein Vater hatte ihm ziemlich zugesetzt. **

"**Du dachtest wohl, ich krieg das nicht raus, dass du Potter hier herein läßt, wenn wir nicht da sind, wie? Hälst du uns wirklich für so dumm im Hirn? Glaubst du wirklich Potter kann man trauen? Er ist ein verdammter Muggelnarr und er wird dich verraten, Sirius. Wie oft habe ich dir schon den Umgang mit ihm verboten, huehn? Antworte mir verdammt noch mal..." **

**Nichts. Er blickte weiter zu James, der seinen Freund jetzt bedauernd und gleichzeitig entschuldigend ansah. Es war seine Schuld, dass dieses Drama statt fand. Wenn er doch nur nicht hergekommen wäre. **

"**Wir hätten es tatsächlich nicht bemerkt, dass Potter hier war, wenn ihr nicht so blöd gewesen wärt zu zaubern, was Minderjährigen Zauberer schließlich verboten ist in den Ferien! Wirklich dumm von euch! Aber sowas muß bestraft werden. Nun gut..." **

**Mr. Black bekam plötzlich ein verdammt hinterlistiges Grinsen im Gesicht und die Jungs fürchteten sich schon vor dem, was nun kommen würde. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte.**

"**Da DU Sirius dem Imperius-Fluch offenbar widerstehen kannst... schauen wir uns doch mal an wie es mit Potter aussieht: Imperio!" **

**Die Schmerzen von den Schlägen waren vergangen, er fühlte sich schwerelos, als ob er schweben würde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl... **

**'Töte Sirius.Töte Sirius' **

**Dieser schreckte zusammen als er James leeren Blick erkannte und sah wie sein Freund auf ihn zuschritt. **

"**Ich brauch dich nicht mehr," sagte er zu seinem Sohn gewandt. **

"**Du bist nur noch eine Belastung für uns und beschmutzt unseren Namen." **

**Seine Mutter hatte das gleiche sadistische Grinsen im Gesicht und übergab James seinen Zauberstab als er an ihr vorbei ging während Regulus, geschockt vom Geschehen, zitternd am Rand stehen bleib und das ganze mitansah. **

"**Nein... Prongs..." versuchte Sirius sich zu wehren als sein bester Freund zum Fluch ansetzte. **

"**Kämpf dagegen an... Prongs!"**

Töte Sirius.Töte Sirius. Töte ihn... 

**Was tu ich da?**

**Töte Sirius. **

**Wieso sollte ich? **

**Töte Sirius. **

**Er ist mein bester Freund. Wieso sollte ich ihn töten? **

**Ich befehle es dir. Töte Sirius.**

"NEIN," schrie James laut auf und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück und er mußte kämpfen um nicht zusammenzusacken. Sirius erkannte James Zustand und stützte seinen Freund sofort ab.

"**Imperio-" versuchte es sein Vater erneut vor Wut. **

"**Töte ihn, hab ich gesagt!" **

"**NEIN," schrie James aufs neue und wieder verschwand der Fluch von ihm. Er hatte reflexartig, so wie er es immer zu seinem Schutz tat, seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ihn gegen Sirius Vater gerichtet.**

"**Impedimenta." **

**Sein Vater wurde nach hinten geschleudert und fiel verletzt zu Boden. **

"**Schnell," sagte James zu Sirius, der ihm verstehend zunickte und keinen Moment zögerte mit ihm Richtung Regulus zu humpeln. **

"**Accio Zauberstab," rief er und Sirius's Zauberstab flog ihm in die Hand. Er übergab ihm seinen Freund, der ihn auch einsteckte. **

"**Sirius, wenn du dieses Haus jetzt verläßt, dann bist du nicht länger Teil dieser Familie." **

**Es war kein großer Schock für ihn, denn er hatte sich immer gewünscht NIE ein Teil dieser Familie GEWESEN zu sein. **

"**Regulus, hilfst du mir, bitte?" **

**Regulus wollte gerade James anderen Arm nehmen und ihn stützten, doch sein Vater hielt ihn auf. **

"**Regulus komm her... Du wirst nicht ein solcher Bastard werden wie dein Bruder, verstanden? Komm sofort her."**

"**Nein, Regulus... tu das nicht." **

**Beide Freunde hatten ihn fast schon flehend angesehen, doch Sirius kannte seinen Bruder besser. Er war ein genau solcher Feigling wie seine Eltern, der sich nicht traute, sich gegen jemand mächtigerem aufzulehnen und so ließ er es bleiben und senkte resigniert seinen Blick. **

"**Tut mir leid..." murmelte er ihnen noch zu, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd hinaus schritten... Sie waren an der Treppe oben angelangt, als James inne hielt. **

"**Padfoot?" **

"**Ja?" **

"**Du mußt nicht mitkommen. Ich schaff den Weg auch allein. Du... solltest zurück gehen..." **

"**..." **

"**Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so einen Ärger gemacht hab, wirklich." **

"**..." **

"**Ich wußte nicht, dass wenn ich den Zauber ausspreche, der Brief hier her kommt. Ich dachte, er käme zu mir nach Hause, weil ja ICH gezaubert habe." **

"**Schon okay, Prongs. Hier hält mich nichts mehr. Hast sie ja gehört, oder? Er hätte mich sogar von dir töten lassen... Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu dieser Familie..." **

**Eine merkwürdige Stille war nach diesem Satz eingekehrt. Alles war nun vorbei. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Lieber auf ewig alleine, als geschlagen und unterdrückt bei seiner Familie zu sein. Es würde kein großer Verlust darstellen.**

"**Dann los, Familie Potter wartet schon auf ihren Adoptivsohn." **

**Sirius sah erstaunt auf und in dem bis vor eben noch tiefbedrückten und verzweifelten Augen, strahlte ein warmer und dankbarer Glanz auf. Er wagte gar nicht daran zu glauben, dass es James ernste Worte waren.**

"**Ist das dein Ernst?" **

"**'türlich, ich lass doch meinen besten Freund nicht auf der Straße zurück. Und meine Eltern lieben dich doch sowieso schon wie einen eigenen Sohn... Los, komm... Außerdem, hast du mich gerettet." **

"**Und du hast mich dafür nicht getötet..." **

**Beide grinsten sich an, während sie die Tür des Hauses öffneten und hinaus an die freie Luft traten... **

"**Prongs?" **

"**Ja?" **

"**Danke." **

"**Keine Ursache. Wir sind schließlich Freunde, oder?" **

"**Die besten... und mehr noch... du bist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich..." **

**James lachte amüsiert auf. **

"**Wir sind doch fast gleichalt." **

"**Ich bin ein paar Monate älter, also hab ich das Vorrecht zu beschützten." **

"**So? Na, dann viel Spaß dabei. Jetzt werd ich extra viel Mist bauen. Mal sehen, wie lang du das durchhälst, du groooooooooooooßer Bruder."**

Wieder im St. Mungo. James grinste auf. Ja, so war das damals... dieses Erlebnis hatte ihre Freundschaft noch mehr gestärkt. Sirius war seit dem mehr als sein bester Freund, mehr als ein Bruder... er war seine Familie.

"James?"

"Hm?"

Er drehte sich zu Anna rüber, stellte jedoch gleichzeitig fest, dass Lilli offenbar an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war und auch Remus saß nicht mehr bei ihnen.

"Wo ist Moony?"

"Ihm gings nicht so gut und er holt sich was vom Heiler. Ist doch bald wieder Vollmond."

"Oh... stimmt ja... Shit. Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt... und wie gehts dir?"

"Weiß nicht... ich fühl mich immer noch schuldig, weil ich nicht erkannt habe, dass er es nicht war."

"Han hat uns alle getäuscht. Wer hätte denn auch damit gerechnet? Mit dem Vielsafttrank hat er Sirius Aussehen perfekt kopiert und wir waren alle schließlich viel zu verwirrt und übermüdet um darauf zu achten, dass etwas nicht stimmen könnte... Ich glaub nicht, dass er es dir übel nimmt."

"Aber ich nehms mir selber übel."

"Das würde er auch nicht wollen. Merlin, Anna, Sirius steht schließlich auf dich."

"Klar, und Professor Flitwick ist auch garantiert über einen Meter groß..."

"Der Spruch ist alt!" sagte er sarkastisch.

"Aber wahr."

"Was ist wahr?" fragte Remus, der sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte und neben Anna platz nahm.

Keiner der beiden konnte eine Antwort geben, denn in diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und Heilerin Stradford kam ihnen entgegen und sie schien sogar sehr optimistisch auszusehen. Anna und Remus waren sofort aufgestanden und James schubste Lilli leicht wieder wach, bevor sie sich auch auf ihre Beine stellten um die Heilerin zu empfangen.

"Gute Neuigkeiten," sagte sie mit strahlendem Gesicht.

"Mr. Black scheint wirklich ein richtiger Kämpfer zu sein. Sein Zustand ist stabil und er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung."

Erleichterung machte sich breit. Anna fiel Remus um den Hals und drückte ihn vor Freude so fest sie nur konnte während auch er seine Arme um sie schlang und lächelte. Lilli hatte James in ihre Arme geschlossen und wie die anderen auch gelächelt. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Glück, was ihnen wiederfuhr und für einen Moment hätte James am liebsten jeden umarmt, der ihn über dem Weg lief um seiner Freude Ausdruck zu geben.

"Können wir zu ihm rein?" fragte er vorsichtig. Die Heilerin nickte ihnen zu.

"Aber nicht zu lang. Er braucht noch Ruhe. Ich lasse sie nur zu ihm weil er uns sonst einem Streich nach dem anderen spielen wollte, falls wir seine Freunde nicht herein lassen. Also... los, bevor er zum Start ansetzt."

Schon nachdem sie die Tür öffneten sah man Sirius auf seinem Bett sitzten und mit einem der Schwestern flirten, die offenbar gerade einen Verband an seiner Schulter anlegte.

"Hey, Padfoot," lachte James als er auf ihn zukam und die beiden sich erst mal fest in die Arme schloss.

Auch Remus und Lilli nahmen in in die Arme. Bei Anna hielten sich beide zurück, obwohl sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und er es eigentlich erwidern wollte, beließen sie es bei einer leichten Umarmung. Kaum das sie losgelassen hatte, herrschte Stille. Sie schämte sich noch immer, weil sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte und Sirius spürte einfach, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und das es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte.

'Hab ich ihr etwa weh getan?'

Nachdem die Schwester ihm beim Hinausgehen kurz zugezwinkert hatte, setzten sich seine Freunde um ihn herum auf die Stühle nieder.

"Gehts euch allen gut?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"Schon... und dir?"

"Mir? Immer doch... Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

"Das könnten wir dich fragen," sagte Remus besorgt.

"Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?"

"An Regulus. Er wollte mit mir ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen... von Bruder zu Bruder... "

"Wann war das?"

"An dem Tag an dem ich Lilli erzählt habe wie wir Freunde wurden... Wir schickten Lilli zu dir hinaus und... eine Hauselfe gab mir die Nachricht, dass Regulus mit mir sprechen wolle."

"Was ist danach passiert?"

"Wir gingen zuerst durch die Gänge und ich fragte ihn was los sei, dass er mit mir sprechen wolle. Immerhin sind wir uns seit dem Sommer der vor der 6. Klasse aus dem Weg gegangen. Er lockte mich in einen Hinterhalt... ich war im ersten Moment total baff, weil ein halbes duzend Slytheirns da stand und mich umzingelte. Sie haben angegriffen und das letzte was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich auch gewehrt habe... Dann traf mich ein Fluch von Regulus... und dann war ich hinüber. Das nächste was ich weiss ist dass ich hier im St. Mungo aufgewacht bin. Ich nehm an ihr seit rechtzeitig gekommen?"

"... Nicht ganz, Padfoot..." sagte James etwas schuldig dreinblickend.

Irgendwie bekam er nun das Gefühl Schuld an dem ganzen Desaster seiner Freunde zu sein. Er konnte den Imperius-Fluch abwehren, warum hatte Voldemort dann eine solche Macht über ihn? Er hatte versucht seine Freunde umzubringen und hatte zugelassen, dass die Erschöpfung ihn blendete. Wenn er stark gewesen wäre, wenn er gekämpft hätte, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte, dann wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass es nicht der richtige Sirius war, der bei ihnen stand...

'Ich hasse diese Schwäche an mir.'

Und er erzählte seinem besten Freund mit schuldiger Miene, was alles passiert war. Ab und zu fuhren Anna oder Remus die Geschichte fort, da James ja in der Bibliothek nicht dabei war. Sirius hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und ab und zu unglaubig den Kopf geschüttelt. An der Stelle wo James ihm erzählte, dass er unter Voldemorts Kontrolle seine Freunde angegriffen hatte und Anna beinahe umbrachte, fiel ihm sogar die Kinnlade hinab. Als sie geendet hatten herrschte Stille, eine unerträgliche Stille. Sie wußten nicht wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde, immerhin waren sie alle Schuld dass es soweit gekommen war. Sie rechneten damit dass er enttäuscht sein würde, dass er sie vielleicht sogar anschrie oder zumindest etwas beleidigt darüber ist... aber er gluckste vergnügt. Alle verzogen unsicher die Gesichter. Was war daran nun bitte so witzig?

"Alice liegt auch noch hier im St. Mungo..."

"...!"

"Hab nur ich das Gefühl oder will uns da tatsächlich jemand einer nach dem anderen beiseite schaffen? Wir sollten uns n Mengenrabatt im St. Mungo holen. Entweder das oder ne billige Dauerkarte..."

James grinste als er verstand worauf Sirius hinaus wollte und auch aus Remus Gesicht verschwand der Ernst. Auch Anna und Lilli begannen endlich wieder zu lächeln. James reichte Sirius die eine Hand und Remus die andere. Beide Männer hackten jeweils eine Hand darin ein und zogen nur mit den Fingerspitzten aneinander, während sie dabei einander angrinsten... Sie waren Freunde und sie würden immer Freunde bleiben. Ganz gleich was passieren würde...


	69. Chapter 69

Chap 69: Just let us be friends

Sirius ging es zwar soweit ganz gut, jedoch bestand Heilerin Stradfort darauf ihn noch zur Beobachtung im St. Mungo zu behalten. James, Lilli, Anna und Remus reißten nach einem letzten Besuch bei Alice endlich wieder nach WingCastle. Es war ein schönes Gefühl heimzukehren. Bereits als er aus dem Kamin stieg erwartete ihn der Hauself, der sich wie immer tief verbeugte.

"Meister James ist zurückgekommen."

"Hallo Jerry, wo sind meine Eltern?"

"Sie sind beide noch bei der Arbeit, Meister James. Darf ich ihnen vielleicht den Tee servieren?"

"Nein, danke... wir lassen uns ne Pizza kommen."

"Darf ich sie ihnen bestellen!"

James rollte genervt die Augen.

"Ist gut... Jerry... mach das."  
"Zu gütig, Meister James."

Kurz nachdem der Hauself verschwunden war, warf Lilli James einen verwirrten Blick zu, der sie lediglich angrinste.

"Hätt ich's ihm verbieten sollen?"

"Du behandelst den armen wie dein unterwürfigen Sklave, James."

"Lilli," sagte Remus leicht amüsiert über ihre Empörung.

"Er verhält sich selbst wie ein unterwürfiger Sklave. Hauselfen sind so. Sie dienen ihrem Herren bis zum Tot und freuen sich riesig, wenn sie ihnen hinterherkriechen können."

"Aber... aber... das ist doch... niveaulos."

"Niveaulos oder nicht, belassen wirs dabei. Er bestellt die Pizza und wir können uns endlich ausruhen."

Müde ließ er sich auf die Couch nieder und seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich.

"Man, das waren Tage," bemerkte Anna total geschafft.

"Ich mein... hey, wir gehen in die Ferien. Denken uns nicht böses und freuen uns auf WingCastle. Plötzlich werden wir angegriffen und Alice landet im St. Mungo. Sirius, James und ich werden von Voldemort gefangen und Dumbledore mußte uns befreien. Dann kehrten wir nach Hogwarts zurück und Peng, schon taucht mein totgeglaubter Bruder per Vielsafttrank als Sirius auf und James greift uns unter Voldemorts Kontrolle an, ganz nebenbei wird Sirius von den Slytherins fast umgebracht. Also, Leute, ich glaub soviel Action hatten wir noch nie in so kurzer Zeit und die Woche hat erst angefangen."

"Ach was," sagte James abwinkend.

„Jetzt gehts bestimmt wieder ruhiger zu. Padfoot kommt morgen wieder hier her zurück und dann faulenzen wir was das Zeug hält."

"Wann wollte Dumbledore eigentlich kommen um die Verbindung zu kappen?"

"Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung," gestand er schulterzuckend.

"Meister James?"

Jerry war wieder aufgetaucht und hatte die Pizza's vor ihnen allen ausgebreitet.

"Ihre Eltern lassen ihnen ausrichten, dass es heute Abend spät wird. Sie sollen nicht auf sie warten."

"...? Gut, danke, Jerry."

"Zu gütig, Meister James..."

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung verschwand der Hauself wieder und James wußte, auch ohne hinzusehen, dass Lilli den Kopf schüttelte wegen der niederschmetternden Untergebenheit des Elfen.

"Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Anna, die Lilli's Protestversuch gestoppt hatte und James ernst ansah.

"Hm?"

"Dass etwas passieren könnte, mein ich."

"Ich weiß nicht... Mum und Dad werden schon auf sich aufpassen... Und für den Notfall hab ich ja jetzt den Zweiwegspiegel."

"Schade, dass dein Vater den anderen Teil hat, damit könnten wir in Hogwarts ne Menge Unsinn anstellen," lachte Remus und James fiel in das Lachen mit ein. Lilli sagte irgendetwas von wegen, dass sie wenigstens die letzten Schulwochen mal alle in Ruhe lassen könnten und es entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den dreien. Anna hatte sich irgendwann ausgeklinkt. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz schlug, sie hörte ihren eigenen Atem, die Stimmen ihrer Freunde wurden leiser... Ihre Augenlider waren so schwer und die Kraft sank aus ihr heraus. Sie schloss die Augen...

"Ach ja und die Action ist noch nicht vorbei..." sagte Remus.

"Übermorgen Abend ist vollmond."

"Naja, Padfoot ist morgen ja wieder da und ich glaub, da ist ne Höhle auf den Ländereien auf WingCastle wo wir dich REINZWÄNGEN können."

"Haha, wie witzig," sagte er sarkastisch, während James gemein aufgrinste.

"Anna ist eingeschlafen..." stellte Lilli überrascht fest. Beide Jungs blickten zu ihr rüber und tatsächlich hatte sie sich wie eine Katze eingerollt und schlief tief und fest.

"War'n anstrengender Tag."

James reckte und streckte sich gähnend, dann sprang er auf und zog Lilli mit sich hoch.

"Gehen wir pennen."

"Und was ist mit Anna!" fragte Lilli besorgt, doch James winkte ab.

"Lass sie. Sie hat früher oft einfach so auf der Couch gepennt. Nacht, Moony."

"Nacht."

Promt hatte James seine Lilli mit sich die Treppen hinaufgezogen und war in sein Zimmer gestürmt. Mit einem mal hupfte er auf sein Bett und legte sich grinsend nieder.

"Hey, Babydoll..." sagte er charmant lächelnd, wozu sie einfach ihr Gesicht verziehen mußte.

Er sah wirklich niedlich aus... Sie kletterte zu ihm aufs Bett, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn nieder. So wie sie nun direkt auf ihn drauf saß wirkte das ganze ulkigerweise dominan. James mußte zugeben, dass ihn diese Position gefiel, denn er grinste nun wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Ich könnte jetzt alles mit dir machen, was ich will..." sagte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen und er grinste lediglich herausfordernd zurück.

"Ja... Meister..."

Er prustete laut los und Lilli rollte unglaubig mit den Augen und fiel neben ihm wieder hinab. Sie lag nun flach daneben und er mußte sich leicht aufstützen um sie ansehen zu können.

"Das war nur ein Scherz, Babydoll."

"Ich weiß, Mausi-Puh... Aber wenn es die Situation zugelassen hätte... "

"Dann hätte ich es nie gesagt, weil ich Angst vor dir hätte..."

Er lächelte so verspielt, dass sie nicht anders konnte als ihre Enttäuschung wegzustecken und ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen. Sie vertieften sich in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss und begnügten sich damit, einander wenigstens dabei spüren zu können... wenn sie schon nicht zusammen sein konnten. Und je länger sie sich nahe waren, desto intensiver wurden ihre Gefühle.

Tocktock...

Beide fuhren erschrocken auseinander als sie das Geräusch am Fenster hörten und bemerkten schockiert, dass eine Eule vor dem Fenster saß und mit dem Schnabel dagegenschlug. Verwirrt öffnete James das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

"Von wem ist er!"

"Von Dumbledore..." antwortete er perplex und öffnete ihn.

Lilli stellte überrascht fest, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, von neugierig zu verständnislos bis hin zu genervt.

"Was ist!"

James legte den Brief weg.

"Er schreibt dass er morgen nicht kommen kann, ich auf WingCastle aber vollkommen sicher wäre...und weißt du was? Ich glaub Voldemort ist nicht der einzige, der ne Verbindung zu meinem Hirn aufgebaut hat. Es scheint als ob bei Dumbledore die Alarmglocken klingeln, sobald ich glaube mich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können..."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie verwirrt, woraufhin er den Brief wegwarf und sich wieder zu ihr hinab fallen ließ. Zärtlich begann er ihre Wange mit seiner Hand zu berühren und sie sanft zu sich runterzuziehen.

"Weil ich dich nur ansehen muss... um zu wissen, dass ich nie wieder ohne dich sein kann..."

Sie strahlte und sank zu ihm hinab. Wieder verfielen beide in einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

Es wurde kalt, sehr kalt... es war kein Windzug da... es war so eisig. Lilli stand wieder mitten in dieser Zelle, doch sie war alleine. Verängstigt blickte sie sich um und auf einmal stand wieder er vor ihr. Voldemort. Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück, konnte jedoch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Ihr Herz war für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben und ihr Atem wurde schwer und langsam. Das ist nur ein Traum, das ist nicht real, dachte sie immer wieder zu sich selber, während sie diese blutroten Augen sie offenbar von unten nach oben durchsuchten.

"So, Lilli Evans... sehen wir uns also wieder..."

"Das geht nicht von mir aus... Also, was wollen sie von mir?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

"..."

"Was ich will... ist die Macht von Gryffindor, die in James Potter steckt und du kannst ihn mir bringen."

"Sie machen sich lächerlich, wenn sie glauben, dass ich das jeh tun würde. Ich würde eher sterben, als ihn zu verraten."

"So? Wie tapfer... wirklich... du würdest also dein Leben geben um deinen Freund zu retten..."

Der dunkle Lord bekam ein hässliches Grinsen im Gesicht, das nichts gutes verhieß. Er hatte etwas vor und sie ahnte, dass sie nicht lange warten müsse, bis sie es heraus fand.

"Wie stehts mit dem Leben deiner Familie, Schlammblut. Würdest du sie auch hergeben nur um deinen Freund zu schützen?"

Und obwohl sie nicht antwortete schien ihr die Angst im Gesicht zu stehen. Wieder lachte er kalt auf und seine Augen blitzten sie hinterlistig an. Panik durchfuhr ihre Adern und breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus.

"Ich werde sie töten, Evans, wenn du nicht das tust, was ich dir sage..."

Sie sagte immer noch nichts, aber er schien ihr alle Fragen von ihren Gedanken ablesen zu können, denn auch ohne das sie etwas davon erwähnte, antwortete er ihr.

"Ich habe sie von meinen Leuten... sagen wir, abholen lassen. Frag deine Schlammblutschwester was passiert ist... wir haben sie zurückgelassen und sie wird es dir sagen... Es wird dir nichts bringen es Dumbledore zu sagen oder irgendeinem anderen Zauberer. Sie werden sie nicht finden und dann werde ich sie für deinen Ungehorsam bestrafen, bevor ich sie dann töten werden... Es ist nicht viel was ich von dir verlange. Zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt wirst du ihn mit bringen und dann lasse ich deine Eltern gehen. Du kannst zu ihnen zurückkehren und jeder lebt glücklich und zufrieden weiter."

"Glücklich und zufrieden?" schrie sie ihn an, Wut kochte in ihr hoch und sie empfand nichts außer puren Hass für diese verachtenswerte Kreatur.

"Wenn ich weiß dass sie ihm weh tun werden? Wenn ich weiß, dass sie ihn foltern werden, wie sie es damals auch schon getan haben? Was bezwecken sie überhaupt damit? Sie zerstören sein Leben und genießen es ihn leiden zu sehen. Was für ein Mensch sind sie eigentlich, dass sie bei diesen Dingen nachts überhaupt noch schlafen können?"

"Also wirst du es tun... Ich werde Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen, wenn es soweit ist."

"Ich werde ihnen nicht helfen! Nein, im Gegenteil... Ich werde sie töten, sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe... "

"Tja... schade..."

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn zwar in ihre Richtung, jedoch nicht auf sie sondern daneben. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Vater, der von zwei Todessern festgehalten wurde.

"Lilli," sagte er enttäuscht und dann hörte sie nur noch Voldemort's Stimme.

"Avada Kedavra..."

Sie schrie auf, schrie lauter als sie jeh zuvor in ihrem Leben geschrien hatte, schrie vor Schmerzen. Der grüne Blitz schoss Mr. Evans in die Brust und mit einem letzten kleinen Laut, den er von sich gab, sackte er mit offenen Augen zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Lilli sank zu ihm hinab und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Er war noch warm... doch seine Augen starrten voller Entsetzten, voller Leid auf sie hinauf.

"Nein, nein, nein... das ist nur ein Traum, lass es nur ein Traum sein... bitte..."

"Du hast durch dein törrichtes Handeln deinen Vater umgebracht. Deine Mutter lebt noch... Ich werde Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen, sobald die Macht in Potter da ist und dann wirst du ihn zu mir bringen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Schlammblut?... Noch kannst du deine mutter retten... Du solltest das nächste mal zuerst nachdenken, bevor du handelst..."

Lilli riss mit einem mal ihre Augen auf. Sie atmete flach, ihr Herz tat mit jedem atemzug weh... Es war nur ein Traum, sagte sie zu sich selbst, es ist nicht real, nur ein Traum. Sie beugte sich auf und erkannte James Zimmer auf WingCastle. Er war nicht da... Sie zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer nach unten. Sie mußte ihre Eltern finden, mußte mit ihnen reden. Vielleicht war es ja eine Vorahnung. Vielleicht würde Voldemort versuchen sie zu entführen. Sie mußte mit Dumbledore sprechen oder mit irgendjemanden...

Lilli war promt stehen geblieben als sie ihre Freunde in der Küche stitzten sah. Sie wirkten bedrückt und tieftraurig. Michael und Maria standen bei ihnen und auch sie schienen niedergeschlagen zu sein. Als die Gruppe Lilli bemerkte blieb es eine Weile lang still. Sie sah ihn jedem Augenpaar nur bedauern und Mitleid und im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht warum das ganze. James stand auf und hatte sei in seine Arme geschlossen.

„Lilli..."

"James, was... was ist los?"

Sie wollte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber dann hörte sie seine leisen, geflüsterten Worte:

"Lils... dein Vater... ist tot. Auroren haben ihn heute morgen tot an einem Ufer gefunden... Er wurde vom Todesfluch getroffen."

Und nun ging es nicht mehr. Tränen fühlten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, Schmerzen machten sich in ihrem Inneren breit, ihre Hände zitterten...

"Nein," schluchzte sie und begann zu weinen. Es ging nicht... sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten oder stark sein. Es war zu schwer, es tat zu sehr weh.

"Er... er hat ihn tatsächlich getötet..."

"Es tut mir leid,Lils... Es tut mir leid..."

Er hatte sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen und tröstend den Rücken gestrichen, doch jede Geste, die er machte, konnten sie nicht halten. Ihre Knie gaben nach, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, keinen Willen etwas anderes zu tun als sich gehen zu lassen. Weinend fiel sie in seinen Armen in die Hocke und versuchte ihn weg zudrücken. Lilli wußte nicht wieso sie das tat, aber sie wußte was sie fühlte: Frust, Hass, Wut, Zorn, Angst und unendliches Leid. James hatte sie festgehalten, denn er wußte, wenn er sie jetzt los ließ, dann würde sie irgendetwas dummes tun und er würde nicht zulassen, das sie sich selbst in Gefahr brachte oder gar selbst verletzte.

"Ich hasse ihn... Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn..."

Immer wieder schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine obere, rechte Brusthälfte, als ob sie ihn hassen würde, als ob er für alles Schuld träge... Sie wußte nicht mehr wie lange sie auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, bis sie mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter sank und Trost suchte. Sie spürte wie James Hand um ihren Rücken glitt und wie fest er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Er sagte nichts, er tat nichts... er war einfach nur da und das war alles was sie wollte...

Nach ihrem Zusammenbruch hatte James sie wieder auf sein Zimmer getragen und ins Bett gelegt. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen und blieb den ganzen Tag an ihrer Seite. Er hielt sie fest, streichelte ab und zu ihren Rücken oder ihre Wange um ihr Trost und Geborgenheit zu geben. Vor allem aber um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Sirius kam an jenem Tag wieder zurück nach WingCastle, aber er war nicht zu ihnen rauf gekommen. Anna und Remus hatten ihn von Lilli's Dad erzählt und auch, dass sie lieber mit James alleine war. Mrs. Evans war noch immer vermisst und da weder Lilli noch ihre Schwester Petunia in der Verfassung waren eine Beerdigung auszurichten, kümmerten sich Michael und Maria darum. Am darauffolgenden Tag hatten sich die Bekannten und Freunde ihres Vaters auf dem Friedhof versammelt und ihm die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Lilli blieb vor dem Grab ihres Vaters stehen, die weiße Rose in ihren Händen haltend. Sie war Schuld, dass er starb. Voldemort hatte ihn wegen ihr getötet und ihre Mutter war noch immer in seiner Gewalt. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr zerriss es ihr das Herz. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und die Rose schien förmlich an ihnen zu kleben. Sie wollte sie runter schmeißen, wollte Abschied nehmen, aber es ging nicht.  
Als James das sah, schritt er von der Menge heraus und schlang seine Arme um Lilli's Hüfte. Seine Hände an ihre geschlossen Sie spürte wie er ihr dabei half, ihre Hand zu öffnen und die Rose sanft hinab gleiten ließ. Noch immer fühlten Tränen ihre Augen, noch immer kullerten sie an ihre heißen Wange hinab. Sie wandte sich mit dem Blick zu ihm um... Seine Augen waren voller Sorge und Liebe... sie erkannte den Glanz in seinen hasselnussbraunen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Seine Nähe tat ihr gut... er gab ihr das Gefühl von unendlicher Geborgenheit und das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Wie könnte sie ihn jemals verraten? Wie könnte sie ihm das jemals antun was Voldemort von ihr verlangte... aber... wie sollte sie ihre Mutter aufgeben? Sie hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen gehabt, doch trotzdem waren sie doch ihre Eltern. Sie hatten sie auf die Welt gebracht, erzogen und beschützt... Aber James war im hier und jetzt der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben. So lange sie sich nun schon kannten und in der Zeit in der sie zusammen waren, hatte er ihr immer vertraut... und sie hatte ihm geschworen, dass er ihr vertrauen könne, dass er zu ihr gehören würde. Das durfte nicht so enden...

"Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte sie leise unter den vielen Tränen, wandte ihren Blick wieder auf das Grab hinab und lehnte sich an seine Schulter hinter...

"Und ich liebe dich, Lils... Ich verspreche dir, er wird dafür bezahlen... Egal wie lange es dauern wird, aber er wird dafür bezahlen..."

'James... Ich will das alles nicht... Ich brauche dich doch so sehr...ich will dich nicht verlieren... Gott, bitte hilf mir... Was soll ich nur tun?'


	70. Chapter 70

Chap 70: The only way to keep him safe

James POV

Es ist der Tag der Beerdigung. Ich weiß, Lilli geht es nicht gut. Sie braucht mich an ihrer Seite, sie braucht eine Stützte. Ich will für sie da sein, will sie halten können, aber sie verschweigt mir etwas. Ich kann es fühlen. Wir sind jetzt seit einem halben Jahr zusammen, doch die Momente in denen wir wirklich glücklich beisammen sein konnten, waren so selten. Es ist meine Schuld, ich bringe sie in diese Gefahren. Der heutige Tag würde sehr viel entscheiden. Es ist Vollmond, aber bevor Padfoot und ich uns um Moony kümmern, muß ich diese Dinge über mich erfahren. Es wird Zeit alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Ich werde Dumbledore und meinen Eltern von Lilli erzählen, werde ihnen sagen, was damals in der Schule vorgefallen ist. Ich weiß nicht ob es wichtig ist, aber es ist sovieles passiert und die Welt hat sich geändert. Ich habe mich geändert. Nicht zum positiven, sondern zum negativen. Ich bin zu einem Feigling geworden, weil ich ständig wegrenne als mich ihm zu stellen. Nicht Voldemort... sondern meinem Leben!

Nun sitzten wir also hier, im Wohnzimmer auf WingCastle. Die Beerdigung ist vorbei, Lilli's Vater ist entgültig tot und mit ihm auch ein Teil von ihr. Sie hatte bitter geweint und in ihren Augen kann ich die Leere und die Verzweiflung sehen, die niemand sonst wahr nimmt. Lilli, kannst du auch meine Angst erkennen? Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, Angst etwas falsch zu machen, weswegen du mich dann für immer haßt. Früher warst du nur das Mädchen, das ich begehre. Die rothaarige, feurige Gryffindor, die mich nicht leiden mochte und mit der ich täglich mindestens einmal aneinander gerate. Ich wollte wissen wie du bist, wer du bist und ich habe dich kenngelernt. Lilli, ich denke ich bin nicht gut genug für dich. Du hast etwas bessers verdient. Jemand, der dir Schutz und Geborgenheit geben kann. Nicht dieses Chaos und die Gefahr, die du jeden Tag ausgesetzt bist wenn wir zusammen bleiben.

"James!"

Ich höre Lilli's Stimme sanft meinen Namen sagen und noch während ich zu ihr rüber blickte, wird mein Herz schwer, weil die Last der Welt auf ihm liegt.

"Alles okay, Süße. Mir gehts gut..."

Jemand kommt die Treppen herunter und ich sehe meine Eltern, die auf uns zukommen.

"Liebes, wie geht es dir?"

Meine Mutter hatte Lilli liebevoll in ihre Arme geschlossen und tröstend über den Rücken gestrichen. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern sie mögen und schon wie eine Stieftochter ansehen. Einerseits ist es gut, andererseits, erschwerrt es meine Last noch mehr. Es wäre vielleicht viel einfacher, wenn sie sich hassen würden...

"James!"

Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass mein Vater neben mir steht und mich besorgt ansieht.

"Dumbledore konnte gestern nicht mit dir sprechen, aber er wird es heute nachholen. Bleibt also bitte hier im Schloss. Er wird in kürze herkommen."

"Okay, Dad."

"Gut... .. gut..."

Ich merke wie er kurz meine Schulter drückt und dann wie meine Mutter mich kurz in ihre Arme schließt. Ich lächle, aber es kommt nicht von Herzen. Sie steigen in den Kamin und verschwinden aus WingCastle und ich spüre wie Wut in mir hochkocht. Wut auf mich selber, weil ich meinen Mund nicht aufmachen konnte um wieder richtig mit ihnen zu reden. Wieso benehme ich mich wie ein Arsch? Wieso kann ich nicht einfach wieder normal mit ihnen sprechen, damit alles wieder so wie früher wird. Allein der Gedanke sie zu verlieren, bringt mich fast um... und trotzdem kann ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen.

"Arhhhh..."

Ich höre Remus Schmerzenschrei der mich aus den Gedanken zurück in die harte Realität zieht. Sirius hatte sich sofort um ihn gekümmert und ihn beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und auch ich beuge mich zu ihm rüber.

"Hey, Moony... Komm, wir bringen dich aufs Zimmer."

Es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn und ich weiß, es ist noch nicht vorbei. Heute Abend war Vollmond und ich hasse es, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Moony hatte ein solch schweres Schicksal nicht verdient. Er ist einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne. Er sieht immer nur das gute in jedem und allem, sogar in Snape oder Malfoy, obwohl sie ihn beleidigen und anschreien. Das Leben war so unfair zu ihnen allen... Sirius stützt ihn auf und ich möchte seine andere Hand um meine Schulter legen, aber Sirius winkt ab.

"Lass mal gut sein, Prongs. Anna und Ich machen das schon."

Ich sehe wie er ihr zuzwinkert. Sie steht auf und stützt Remus am anderen Arm. Er wollte wohl, dasss Lilli und Ich wieder alleine sind... Ich sehe sie traurig lächeln und wieder spüre ich Schmerz in meinem Herzen.

"Lilli... Ich... "

Doch ich stocke. In meinem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß festgesetzt, der meine Stimme zurückhält. Ich möchte husten, mich räuspern, aber nichts schien zu wirken.

"James... Ich habe gestern früh... von meinem Vater geträumt..."

Sie scheint wieder kurz vor den Tränen zu sein und ich habe keine Sekunde gezögert mich wieder zu ihr hinzusetzten und meinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Ich drücke sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu mir hin und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch Lilli es wollte. Ihre Hände platzieren sich auf meine Brust und ihr Atem fühlt sich wie ein sanfter Windhauch auf meiner Haut an.

"James..."

Ihre Stimme klingt so zart und zerbrechlich. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen oder tun soll.

"Versprichst du mir... mich nicht zu hassen?"

Ich spüre einen leichten Druck auf meiner Brust und bemerke, wie sie zu mir aufsieht. Ihre Augen sind voller Leid und Verzweiflung, doch trotz dieser schmerzenden Gefühle, sehe ich Hoffnung und ein weiches Flehen.

"Dich hassen! Wieso sollte ich dich hassen, Lils?"

"Ich hatte gestern früh geträumt... wieder von Voldemort geträumt... Er hat mein Vater umgebracht, James. Er hat ihn... mit dem Todesfluch getötet."

"Lils, es war doch nur ein Traum, nicht real..."

"Nein, James, du verstehst nicht."

Ich sehe wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen, wie sie zu zittern beginnt, wie ihre Stimme fast schon versagt und ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich der Auslöser für diesen Gefühlsstrom bin.

"Ich weiß nicht was es ist aber... ich habe das Gefühl... als ob manche Träume einen tiefen Sinn haben. Das ist jetzt schon das dritte mal..."

"Das dritte mal!" frage ich verwirrt, denn ich verstehe wirklich nicht worauf sie hinaus will und das macht mir Angst.

"Am Anfang des Schuljahres... ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann, aber... Ich hatte an jenem Abend das erste mal einen so merkwürdigen Traum. Ich... Ich ging auf einem Friedhof herum und sah dann... Ich sah dann dein Grab."

"Mein Grab?" frag ich total perplex.

Noch weiß ich nicht ob das jetzt ein Witz sein sollte, worüber ich dann lachen werde ober ob sie das todernst meinte und ich später vor Entsetzten vom Stuhl falle.

"Ja... ich bin durch diesen Friedhof gewandert und dann war da dein Grab und du warst dahinter. Du bist aufgestanden und... hast zu mir gesprochen.. du hast mir gezeigt, dass... dass Voldemort dich getötet hat..."

"Ich bin noch nicht tot, Lils."

Eine überflüssige Feststellung wie mir leider zu spät auffiel. Natürlich bin ich nicht tot, wer saß denn sonst auf dem Sofa, wenn nicht ich?

"Und dann war da noch mal so ein Traum vor kurzem... An dem Abend, an dem du dich selbst verletzt hast, weil du unter Voldemort's Kontrolle standest. Da hab ich wieder von dir geträumt, wie du in dieser Zelle mit der Wunde liegst... und du sagtest, ich hätte es dir angetan. Ich hätte dich so verletzt.."

"..."

Ich bin absolut sprachlos. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben weiß ich nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, weil ich nicht weiß, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte, weil ich sie nicht wirklich verstehe.

"Und dann eben gestern früh. Ich war in dieser Zelle und Voldemort sagte... er hätte meine Eltern... und er würde sie töten, wenn ich... wenn ich..."

Dieser Satz schien ihr extrem schwer zu fallen, wie mir auffällt und alles was ich tun kann, ist sie mit sanftem, liebevollen Blick anzusehen und zu lächeln, damit sie nicht glaubt, das ich böse auf sie wäre oder sie für verrückt halte, denn das tue ich nicht. Ich möchte ihr zuhören und verstehen, was sie sagt.

"Er wollte von mir, dass ich dich verrate und zu ihm bringe... Ich will das nicht, James. Ich will dich nicht verlieren... aber er hat mein Vater umgebracht und er wird meine Mutter auch umbringen... Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Sie fällt in meine Arme und ich spüre wie schwach sie ist, als ob sie hinabfallen würde, wenn ich sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

"Lilli."

Ich spreche ihren Namen mit Entschlossenheit und Liebe aus, weil es das ist, was ich fühle.

"Ich weiß dass es schwer ist... und ich hasse es, dass ich der Grund dafür bin, dass dein Vater sterben mußte."

"Nein, James, das wollte ich doch damit nicht sagen!"

"Ich weiß, aber genau das ist es. Ich bin der Grund, warum dein Vater sterben mußte, weil Voldemort MICH will und ich weiß, dass er dir noch weiterhin weh tun wird nur um zu zeigen, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn habe... und weißt du was! Ich war so nah dran aufzugeben... Ich wollte es wirklich, wollte alles aufgeben und mich ihm stellen... alles sollte endlich ein Ende haben und vorbei sein."

"Nein, das will ich nicht."

Sie schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf und in ihren Augen konnte ich jetzt Angst erkennen. Angst... um mich?

"James, ich will nicht das du aufgibst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich ihm stellst und ich will nicht... Ich will nicht, dass es mit uns zu Ende geht... Ich liebe dich..."

Ein Lächeln kam über meine Lippen und ganz gleich wie hoffnungslos und verzweifelt ich auch gerade noch war... Ich mußte nur in diese leuchtenden Smaragde blicken, damit sich mein Herz mit Zuversicht füllt. Sanft streiche ich mit meiner Hand an ihrer Wange entlang, berühre diese weiche Haut und je länger ich ihr in die Augen blickte, desto tiefer spüre ich unsere Gefühle.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lils..."

Ich kann nicht anders, als mich zu ihr runterzubeugen und sie zu küssen, ihre Lippen zu spüren, sie zu trösten.

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Versprichst du mir etwas?"

"Alles..."

"Weißt du... noch... als du mir das Lilienherz geschenkt hast?"

"Ja."

"Ich hab mir gewünscht... niemals ohne dich zu sein, dich immer an meiner Seite zu haben... Versprich mir mich niemals auf der Welt alleine zu lassen... Bitte."

Wieder muss ich unwillkürlich lächeln, charmant und überrascht, diesmal. Ich habe alles erwartet nur nicht das. Ein schönes Gefühl steigt in mir hoch und es nimmt mich für sich ein.

"Ich versprechs dir, Lilli..."

"Ich habe meinen Vater verloren.. Wir haben uns am Ende nicht mehr verstanden. Das macht das ganze vielleicht umso schlimmer, aber... ich habe dich... und ich... James, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Diese Worte... sie trafen mich, sie berührten mein Herz. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht schon mal gehört hätte. Viele Mädchen haben soetwas zu mir gesagt, in ihrer Schwärmerei. Aber es von Lilli zu hören, war etwas anderes. Sie war das Mädchen, dass ich seit der 3. Klasse begehre, dass mir täglich schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte und an die ich jede Sekunde der letzten Jahre denken mußte. Da mußten wir nun sovieles durchmachen, sovieles ertragen, um bis zu diesem Punkt zu kommen.

"Weißt du was?"

Ihre feuerroten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht als sie den Kopf verneinend geschüttelt hatte und mit einer Handbewegung, streichle ich sie ihr hinters Ohr zurück. Mit jedem Blick wanderten ihre Auge mit und ich wußte, dass es richtig war...

"Du hast mir von deinen Träumen erzählt, hast mir gezeigt, dass du mir mittlerweile vertraust und dass du mich liebst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich brauche und liebe... Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich... Und bei all dem Chaos hier, bei all dem Wirrwarr mit Sirius, meinen Eltern, Anna und so weiter... ist es ein Wunder, dass du trotzdem bei mir bleiben möchtest... Ich liebe dich und ich verspreche, dir immer zu vertrauen und bei dir zu bleiben..."

"Ich liebe dich, James..."

Endlich, ich sehe das erste Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht seit dieser Tragischen Geschichte und am liebsten hätte ich dieses Bild ewig so festgehalten und einfach die Zeit gestoppt...

Doch bevor einer von uns noch etwas sagen konnte, höre ich die Flammen im Kamin auflodern und ein Blick zur Seite genügte um zu erkennen, wer herein schritt. Es war Dumbledore.

"Seit gegrüßt, ihr beiden," sagte der Schulleiter sanft zu uns.

Lilli und Ich waren sofort aufgestanden um ihn zu begrüßen als er uns ein Zeichen gab, sitzten zu bleiben.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin und Miss White scheinen nicht anwesend zu sein, wie ich sehe? Es ist dir überlassen, James, ob sie bei unserem Gespräch mit dabei sein sollen oder nicht..."

Meine Entscheidung? Es ist immer meine Entscheidung, die andere Leute ins Verderben stürzte. Aber ich weiß, sie hatten alle ein Recht darauf die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

"Ich geh sie holen."

Wir saßen wenig später alle in mehr oder weniger bequemen Positionen im Wohnzimmer und Dumbledore sah mich mit seinen klaren blauen Augen an, gerade so als ob ich anfangen solle zu sprechen. Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiss es nicht und so... sprach ich einfach drauf los, ohne zu wissen ob es überhaupt hier her gehörte oder ob es wichtig war. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr diese Stille ertragen müssen.

"Professor, wie geht es mit Han White weiter?"

"... Es tut mir leid, James, Anna. Ich konnte gestern nicht zu euch kommen, weil etwas wichtiges passiert war. Unser Versteck, in das wir deinen Bruder gebracht haben, ist angegriffen worden. Als ich ankam war es zu spät. Sie haben Han befreien können. Glücklicherweise, war die Befragung bis dahin schon vorbei gewesen und es ist niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen."

"Swetlana geht es also gut?"

Ich mußte diese Frage stellen, einfach um nochmal sicher zu sehen und ich sehe ihn mir beruhigt zunicken.

"Gut..."

Swetlana und Marcel gehörten für mich zur Familie. Ich habe nur noch meine Eltern und sie... Und ganz gleich wie verletzt ich von ihren Lügereien war, ich liebe sie trotz allem.

"Maria und Michael wollten es euch gestern sagen, aber ich bat sie darum es nicht zu tun. Die Geschehnisse überstürzen sich und ich denke, es ist besser wenn wir hier und jetzt alle Karten auf den Tisch legen."

Ich habe das Gefühl als ob er insbesondere mich ansieht. Es stimmt, gerade in mir verbergen sich viele Geheimnisse, die ich selber nicht verstehe und akzeptieren kann, aber von denen meine Freunde wissen müssen. Ich nickte langsam.

"Leute... Wißt ihr noch... als ihr von der Macht gesprochen hattet, die Voldemort von mir will? Ich... Diese Macht... Ich-... Ich bin ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors und trage seine Macht in mir."

Remus, Anna, Lilli und Sirius klappten gleichzeitig die Kinnladen hinab und ich spüre wie mein Gesicht vor Scham brannte. Es war unangenehm, dass sie mich so anstarren, als würden sie mich für verrückt halten. Wäre schön gewesen wenn ich wenigstens wirklich verrückt gewesen wäre...

"Du bist... ein..."

Anna schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, denn sie schien kein passendes Wort für mich zu finden.

"Du bist der Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors?"

Sirius grinste mich an, nachdem er die Kinnlade wieder schließen konnte und ich merke, dass es das typische Marauder-Grinsen war, dass er immer dann auflegte, wenn er etwas nicht fassen konnte, es aber nicht zeigte und irgendwie beruhigt es mich auch. Es gab mir ein vertrautes Gefühl zurück.

"Ja, Leute... Ich bin der Nachfahre von Gryffindor und besitzte diese Macht, die Voldemort haben will. Er wäre dann verdammt stark, wenn er sie bekäme..."

"Wahrscheinlich zu stark..."

Ich blicke zu Dumbledore, der mich unterbrochen hatte und bemerke den besorgten Ausdruck. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung und der Gedanke, dass es schlimmer wird, macht mir Angst. Ich muß mich zusammen reißen und darf keine Angst zeigen... Ich darf nicht feige sein...

"Wie dem auch sei, James. Die Verbindung, die Voldemort zu dir aufgebaut hat, hängt mit deiner Narbe zusammen."

"Mit meiner Narbe?"

"Die an deinem Rücken."

"Aber... sie ist doch schon lange da... Die Blackouts erst seit dem Wochenende."

"Ja, weil er die Verbindung damals nicht vollenden konnte. Du hast vorher fliehen können."

An dieser Stelle hatte er eine kurze Pause eingelegt und was sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte war stolz... denselben Stolz, den ich in den Augen meines Vaters damals erkannt hatte.

"Deswegen hat er deine Eltern an den Pakt erinnert, weil er die Verbindung vollenden mußte, brauchte er dich noch mal. Du mußtest nur in seiner Nähe sein, einmal Blickkontakt haben und er konnte den Zauber vollenden, der euch beide aneinander band."

Swetlana ist keine Verräterin. Damals stand die Verbindung noch nicht, deswegen konnte sie es nicht finden. Unglaubliche Erleichterung ist alles was ich gerade empfinde, weil ich ihr wieder vertrauen kann und diesmal entgültig.. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass nochmal etwas mein Vertrauen in meine Paten und meine Eltern erschüttert. Ich denke, nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie immer nur das beste für mich wollten.

"Ich hätte das damals ahnen müssen, dass er die Verbindung aufgebaut hat, aber über dieses Ritual ist uns noch zu wenig bekannt, als dass wir hätten etwas ahnen können."

"Professor..."

Anna hatte Dumbledore unterbrochen, weiß der Henker warum sie das tat.

"Wir... naja, wir haben in der Bibliothek ein Buch gefunden, oder besser Han hat es gefunden und mir gegeben."

Ich sehe wie der Schulleiter die Stirn runzelt, wie sich sein Blick verändert, doch ich kann es nichts zuordnen.

"Haben sie es hier, Miss White?"

"Nein,... es ist noch in Hogwarts. Im Mädchenschlafsaal. Han hat versucht mir einzureden, dass es Zufall wäre, dass wir es gefunden haben. In dem Buch steht sehr vieles über das Ritual und die Macht..."

"Auch über die Schlüssel, nehm ich an?"

"Ja... auch über die Schlüssel... Ich war noch nicht ganz durch, daher kann ich nicht genau sagen, was alles drinn stand."

Ich sehe, wie die Sorge in Dumbledore's Gesicht stärker wird, als ob er etwas schlimmes vermuten würde. Es macht mir Angst, es jagt mir ein schlechtes Gefühl ein.

"Miss White, was genau konnten sie über den Schlüssel lesen?"

"Der Schlüssel... kann nur reinblütig sein. Kein Halbblüter und auch kein Muggelgeborener. Ähm... die Macht hat zwei Schlüssel. Einen der dunklen Seite, einen der guten Seite. Der dunkle Schlüssel ist im Stande die Macht aus dem Zauberer herauszureißen und einem anderen Zauberer zu geben und der gute Schlüssel, beschützt den Zauberer... Ähm... was noch... Ach ja... sobald sich der Zauberer für einen Schlüssel entscheidet... wird der andere Schlüssel sterben."

Stille. Ich hasse Stille... aber manchmal war sie unausweichlich. Wenn niemand weiß, was er sagen soll und das war einer dieser Momente. Ich sehe, dass Anna den gleichen Verdacht hatte wie ich auch, nämlich das sie der Schlüssel ist. Es sprach alles dafür. Ihre Mutter war der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite und sie schien wie ihre Mutter auch den Tot überlisten zu können. Anna mußte der Schlüssel der guten Seite sein... nur, was war dann Lilli?

"Wieso glauben sie, dass das Buch von Han dorthingestellt wurde?"

Dumbledore stellte die Frage todernst, doch sieht er aus als ob er sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr halten könne.Er ist ein merkwürdiger Mensch, wie ich jedesmal aufs neue wieder feststelle.

"Keine Ahnung... weil er es gefunden hat... Und ich mir sicher bin, dass es vorher nicht da war."

"Das war es auch nicht, Miss White..."

"Wie?" rutschte es aus mir heraus, ohne das ich es wirklich beabsichtigt hatte und stelle außerdem fest, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, für den das überraschend und verwirrend war. Auch Anna hatte Dumbledore erschrocken angesehen.

"Wie ich ihnen vorhin schon sagte, ist UNS nicht sehr viel bekannt über diese Macht und wie sie gehandhabt wird. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil nur die ehemaligen Gründer der Hogwartsschule, genau über ihre Macht Bescheid wußten. Sie schrieben dies damals in einem Buch nieder, das jedoch niemand jeh zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das Buch ist ein Mythos, könnte man sagen. Laut einer Sage heißt es, nur diejenigen, auf die es sich beziehen, werden es finden und lesen können..."

"Aber... ich habe es doch nicht gefunden. Han hat es gefunden."

"Mr. White hat es ihnen gegeben, aber das Buch hat seinen Weg zu IHNEN gefunden..."

"Also ist Anna der Schlüssel?" warf Sirius ein und ich merke wieder, wieviel Besorgnis in der Stimme meines besten Freundes liegt. Allein Anna schien das nicht zu sehen oder vielleicht ignorierte sie es ja auch mit Absicht. Ich weiß es nicht und verstehe es auch nicht, aber ich lasse es gut sein.

"Es spricht alles dafür... "

Anna seufzte bitter auf und ich sehe wie sie ihre Schulter hängen läßt. Es macht mich traurig, meine beste Frendinn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen.

"Anna?" frage ich sie besorgt, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen, aber sie sah mich an, in ihren schwarzen Augen war eindeutig Angst und Verzweiflung zu erkennen.

"Eigentlich... dürfte es doch keine Probleme geben? Ich meine, du entscheidest dich bestimmt nicht für die dunkle Seite..."

Doch dieser Satz kam nicht wirklich entschlossen und sicher rüber, wie er sollte. Ich verstehe, dass sie Zweifel hatte und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich es ihr nicht mal verübeln. So wie die Dinge in der letzten Zeit liefen, befürchte ich sogar selbst, dass ich mich am Ende doch für das falsche entscheiden könnte. Ich weiß nicht mal, welche die richtige ist...

"Leider..." hatte nun Dumbledore das Wort wieder ergriffen und meinen Blickkontakt zu ihr unterbrochen. Wir sahen beide wieder zu unserem Schulleiter zurück.

"Ist es die MACHT, die sich entscheidet, nicht der Zauberer... und die Macht selber ist bis zu ihrer Entfaltung Neutral, daher kann ich nicht sagen, ob es wirklich an James liegt, wofür sie sich entscheiden wird."

"Aber warum versucht Voldemort dann ständig Zweifel in ihm zu sähen und ihm weh zu tun?" fragte Lilli und ich spüre wie ihre Hand zu meiner wandert und sie festdrückt. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn sich ein Mädchen um mein Wohl sorgt. Normalerweise ist es umgekehrt, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie schön und aufbauend an und so drücke ich mit meiner Hand sanft zurück um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich sie dafür liebe.

"Es wird die Macht in ihm wohl beeinträchtigen. Wie vorhin schon erwähnt, wissen wir viel zu wenig über diese Kraft und das Buch könnte uns weiterhelfen. James, ich denke, du hast noch mehr auf dem Herzen... Nur zu... Frage, ich werde dir nichts vorenthalten."

Und obwohl mich das eigentlich beruhigen sollte, spüre ich furchtbare Angst und Panik vor dem, was ich als Antwort bekommen könnte.

"Professor Dumbledore... Es geht um Lilli..."

Wieder spüre ich wie sie meine Hand fester drückt und ich weiß, das sie dafür ist, dass ich das tue. Ich versuche Anna, Sirius und Remus anzusehen... und auch sie schienen es zu wollen und so wende ich mich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

"Wir haben... vor einigen Monaten verbotenerweise einen Zauber ausgeführt, der Inga White nach Hogwarts brachte..."

Dumbledore lächelt mich sanft an und ich lese in seinen Augen, dass es nichts neues für ihn war. Swetlana mußte es ihm also schon gesagt haben.

"Wir wollten eigentlich nur ihren Geist herbeirufen, aber, der Spruch war eine Falle gewesen und... wir riefen tatsächlich sie her. Sie hat versucht Lilli umzubringen... und es ging nicht. Der Avada Kedavra Fluch ist von ihr abgeprallt..."

Ich sehe wie das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet und wie sich seine Stirn in Falten setzt. Das bedeutete nichts gutes... Dumbledore schien über eine Antwort nachzudenken und ich ahne, dass es nicht gut ist. Vielleicht hätte ich es doch nicht sagen sollen, aber ich wollte endlich Gewissheit haben. Nicht immer dieses Geheimnis mit mir rumschleppen müssen.

"Professor, könnte Lilli auch ein Schlüssel sein?"

Er atmete schwer auf und wieder herrschte eine unertragbare Stille zwischen uns.

"Außerdem... Professor, da gibt es noch mal etwas..."

Lilli hatte nun das Wort ergriffen und ich sehe leicht amüsiert zu wie sie rot wurde, da nun alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet wurden. Ich weiß ja, dass sie das nicht mag, wenn man ihr zuviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Ähm.. also... es ist so... ich... ich habe manchmal Träume... Ich hatte am Wochenende diesen Traum, dass James blutet und mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert wurde... und er war wahr. Ich rannte in James Schlafsaal und er blutete tatsächlich."

"Und ich fühlte mich auch sehr schwach, als ob man den Fluch wirklich auf mich gehetzt hätte," werfe ich ein um sie zu unterstützen. Dafür hatte sie sehr liebevoll meine Hand noch fester gedrückt, wenn es überhaupt noch ging.

"Naja... und gestern früh hatte ich wieder einen solchen Traum der wahr wurde. Voldemort erschien mir darin und... wollte das ich ihm James ausliefere, sonst würde er meine Eltern töten. Als ich mich geweigert habe... hat er meinen Dad umgebracht. Er hält meine Mutter noch immer gefangen und er will sie täten, wenn ich ihm James nicht zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt ausliefere... Und... dann war da noch mal ein solcher Traum. Ich weiß nicht ob er auch dazu zählt. Er ist schon lange her. Ich hab damals geträumt... das James etwas passieren würde. Dass er von Voldemort getötet wird..."

Dumbledore nickte und war nun aufgestanden. Er geht im Raum auf und ab und ich frage mich, was das soll. Ob er das nun brauchte um nachzudenken, oder ob er sich einfach nur die Beine vertreten musste.

"Das ist wahrlich sehr merkwürdig, Miss Evans und ich kann ihnen auch noch keine Antwort darauf geben. Ich werde mich der Sache annehmen..."

"Könnte es sein, dass Lilli auch ein Schlüssel ist?" frage ich aufs neue, aber Dumbledore schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Erstens können Muggelgeborene nicht als Schlüssel fungieren, zweitens, scheint es mir so, als ob Lilli wie Voldemort auch, durch Träume mit dem Geist einer Person Verbindung aufnehmen kann, ob gewollt oder ungewollt und drittens, ist die Liebe in dem Fall für einen der beiden tödlich. Aber sowohl du als auch Lilli leben noch... Ich denke nicht, dass Lilli einer der beiden Schlüssel ist. Das Buch könnte jedoch durchaus Hilfreich dabei sein. Ich werde Professor McGonagall bitten es zu holen."

Und wieder nicken wir alle bestätigend, dass wir ihn verstanden hätten. Ich hatte mir mehr von der Antwort erhofft, aber wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Ein wenig beruhigt es mich schon, dass Dumbledore nun Bescheid weiß. Irgendwie denke ich, wenn er wirklich der einzige ist, vor dem sich Voldemort fürchtet, dann muß er auf der guten Seite stehen... ich hoffe, es ist meine Seite...

"Professor?"

Es war wieder Anna, die das Wort nach der Stille ergriffen hatte.

"Was hat sich bei der Befragung ergeben?"

"Sehr vieles... was uns auch weiterhelfen konnte... Voldemort glaubt auch, dass du der Schlüssel der guten Seite bist. Er wollte dich damals umbringen, weil er es wissen wollte. Da du nicht gestorben bist, hatt er nun seine Bestätigung. Außerdem... James, hast du dich nicht selbst verletzt. Han war es... Er hat dich zuerst in Tiefschlaf versetzt, dich dann mit dem Messer verletzt und schließlich den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf dich gehetzt."

"Wozu? Ich versteh das nicht."

"Leider verstehen wir es auch nicht. Auf die Frage, warum Voldemort das alles bei ihnen tut, Mrs. Evans, hat er uns keine Antwort geben können."

"Und was hat Han noch alles gesagt?"

Ich sehe, dass Anna versucht stark zu wirken und so auszusehen, als ob es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, dass es ihr Bruder war, von dem sie da sprachen, doch ich weiß, dass tief in ihrem Inneren ihr nur noch zum Schreien zu mute ist.

"Nun ja, Mr. White hat sehr vieles gesagt, aber das ist für eure Ohren noch nicht bestimmt."

Typisch, so wie immer eben.

"Miss Evans, was ihren Traum von Voldemort betrifft... Er wird wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen, wie ich denke... lassen sie sich darauf ein."

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

Keiner von uns fünf konnte fassen, was der Schulleiter da von sich gab. Verlangte er wirklich von Lilli mich an Voldemort zu verraten?

"Es dient zum deinem Schutz, James. Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren, dass Voldemort einen Pakt mit ihnen schließen wird, Miss Evans, damit sie ihm zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt James ausliefern werden."

"Wie damals bei meinen Eltern," stelle ich fest und sage dies eigentlich mehr zu mir selbst, als zu den Anwesenden, bemerke jedoch, dass meine Freunde etwas verunsichert und verwirrt dreinblickten. Erst jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich es ihnen ja noch gar nicht erzählt habe, was zwischen meinen Eltern und Voldemort vorgefallen war.

"Deinen Eltern?"

Ich nicke Lilli zu und erst nachdem ich einmal tief eingeatmet habe, beginne ich zu sprechen.

"Meine Eltern haben mich zu Voldemort gebracht. Sie sind die Menschen, die mir nahe standen und verraten haben. Kurz vor meiner Geburt tauchte er bei ihnen auf und wollte sie töten. Er ließ sie nur unter der Bedingung am Leben, wenn sie einen Pakt mit ihm eingingen und zwar mich an ihm auszuliefern, wenn er es verlangt."

Ich kann nicht weitersprechen, meine Stimme versagt. Ich muß wieder an die Zeit denken, als ich es gerade erst erfahren hatte. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, in der sie mich an Voldemorts Leute übergaben. Ich war sauer, enttäuscht... vieles, was ich heute bereue. Aber damals, an jenem Abend, hatte ich meine Eltern gehasst.

"Deswegen der Streit, richtig, Prongs?"

Ich nicke Sirius zu, der mich mit aller Sympathie ansah, die man haben konnte. Ich danke ihm, dass er ein so guter Freund für mich ist.

"Und diesen Pakt, Miss Evans, wird er auch mit ihnen eingehen. Aber er ist gut. Das bedeutet, dass James vorerst vor ihm sicher ist. Wenn Voldemort weiß, dass er ihn so oder so bekommt, wenn die Macht erwacht, dann wird er ihn bis dahin in Ruhe lassen und ihr seit zumindest vorübergehend sicher. Wir haben dann Zeit uns etwas zu eurem Schutz auszudenken und er wird ihre Mutter gehen lassen."

Ich sehe wie Lilli sich zu mir rüber drehte und in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte. Aber diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht alleine fällen.

"Professor?"

Ich stelle die Frage, aber meine Augen ruhten auf Lilli's Blick.

"Wenn man sich nicht an den Pakt hält... dann gehört die Person, die ihn eingegangen ist... demjenigen, dem sie das Versprechen abgegeben hat... richtig?"

"Ja... das ist richtig."

Lilli weiß es und ich auch. Wenn sie den Pakt einging, dann verschrieb sie sich Voldemort. Wenn der Zeitpunkt kam, dann konnte sie sich nicht weigern mich ihm auszuliefern, nicht ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Egal wie wir es drehten, einer von uns zog immer den kürzeren.

"Du mußt das nicht tun..." flüstere ich ihr leise zu und das war mein Ernst. Ich will nicht, dass sie immer nur wegen mir zurückstecken muss. Sie hatte das Recht auch glücklich sein zu dürfen.

"Sie... sie werden einen Weg finden uns zu helfen... richtig?"

Ich sehe dass sie Angst hat und das sie es nicht tun will... aber sie tat es für mich... sie begab sich in Gefahr, damit es mir vorüber gehend gut ging. Wieder opferte sich jemand für mich. Wieso kann ich das nicht einfach beenden?

"Denn wenn sie es nicht können... dann sind James und Ich... dann sind wir beide verloren..."

"Wir haben auch den Pakt zwischen Maria, Michael und Voldemort auflösen können... wir werden es auch bei ihnen schaffen..."

Aber diese Worte beruhigen mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich sehe in ihre Augen, sehe tief in ihre Seele und ich denke... sie hat eine weitere Narbe dazu bekommen, einen weiteren Stich, den sie nur wegen mir auf sich nimmt.

"Gut... dann werde ich jetzt noch die Verbindung von Voldemort zu dir kappen, bevor ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehe, James..."

Dumbledore stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Im ersten Moment wußte ich nicht was er da tat. Ich sehe wie er seine Handfläche auf meine Stirn legt. Lilli, Remus, Anna und Sirius sahen gespannt zu was für ein komplizierten Spruch er denn aufsagen würde und so wie sie aussahen, machten sie sich Sorgen, dass es mir weh tun könnte. Sie sahen alle verängstigt drein und ich spürre ein merkwürdiges kribbeln in meinem Inneren. Das letzte mal als Dumbledore etwas an mir versucht hatte, bekam ich keine Luft mehr und brach auf der Couch zusammen... Dumbledore nahm seine Hand wieder weg und schritt auf den Kamin zu.

"Also dann, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Miss White, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, wir sehen uns in einer Woche in Hogwarts wieder... Mr. Lupin, wegen heute Nacht, wollen sie nicht besser mit zurück nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Das war eine ganz normale Frage und ich stellte fest, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der total verwirrt drein blickte.

"Das war alles?" frage ich unglaubig, immerhin hatte er nur die Hand auf meine Stirn gelegt. Kein Zauberspruch, kein Zauberstab, kein Zaubertrank, kein Licht, kein Blitz, absolut nichts magisches. Ich sehe, wie der Schulleiter uns leicht amüsiert ansieht.

"Ja, durchaus... Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts..."

Und mit einem letzten Lächeln stieg er in den Kamin und verschwand aus WingCastle. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber dieser Mann wird mir von Tag zu Tag unheimlicher.

"Fantastisch," warf Sirius süffisant grinsend ein.

"Jetzt wissen wir was wir das nächste mal tun, wenn Prongs verrückt wird und auf uns zustürzt. Mal kurz bei ihm Fieber messen...Arghhh"

Und obwohl ich das überhaupt nicht witzig fand und mich deswegen auf ihn gestürzt hatte um ihn zu Boden zu reissen und zu zeigen, dass das nicht lustig war, lief es darauf hinaus, dass wir Arm in Arm durchs Wohnzimmer durchpolterten und unsere Freunde dabei reihenweise umwarfen, bis wir schließlich alle in einem Haufen auf dem Teppich lagen. Sirius brüllte vor lachen und auch Remus und Anna fielen mit ein. Ich sehe Lilli an... Sie war bedrückt und traurig und viel Leid zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab... und doch verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln und lachte mit. Es brachte nichts, sich jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen, was später werden würde, was noch geschehen konnte... Wir lebten im hier und jetzt... und so, lache auch ich herzhaft mit ihnen mit.

An jenem Abend sah ich wie sich Lilli im Schlaf unruhig hin und her wälzte... und ich schlang meine Arme um sie herum, damit sie sich beruhigte. Ich weiß, dass sie nun den Pakt mit Voldemort einging... nur um mich zu schützten...

Voldemort lachte auf als der Pakt besiegelt wurde. Er faltete die Rolle zusammen und gab Lilli einen letzten verachtenden Blick.

"Ich werde mich bei dir melden, Schlammblut. Deine Schlammblutmutter wurde freigelassen, so... wie es der Pakt verlangt. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich meine Ware haben will."

Und in diesem Moment kochte all die Wut und Hass in ihr Hoch, die sie für ihn fühlte. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht, weh getan, irgendetwas, damit er verstand, was es hieß zu leiden.

"Ich hasse sie... und egal wie... aber ich werde sie vernichten... Sie haben meinen Vater umgebracht..."

Voldemort ignorierte sie und lachte eisig auf.

"Du kannst Dumbledore ausrichten... das ich diesesmal vorbereitet bin. Er wird nichts tun können um Potter zu schützen. Diesesmal... gehört er MIR."

Es wurde mit einem mal vollkommen grell vor ihrem Auge. Sie öffnete ihren Augenlider und stellte fest, dass sie sich wieder im Bett befand. Der Pakt war geschlossen...

"Lilli... alles in Ordnung?"

Sie sah James, der vor ihrem Bett kniete und sie besorgt ansah. Sie nickte leicht abwesend.. Ihr Atem war rasend schnell, sie fühlte sich nicht gut, ihr Herz schien schon längst stehen geblieben zu sein.

"Ist alles gut gelaufen?"

"Mehr oder weniger..." antwortete sie leicht abwesend, ihr Blick war glasig. Sie fühlte sich benommen...

"Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

"... es ist kurz vor 10... Padfoot und Ich werden jetzt dann zu Moony gehen..."

Vollmond... sie hatte es fast vergessen. So müde war sie gewesen.

"Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

"Immer doch..."

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Ich glaube... dieser Pakt war ein schlimmer Fehler. Ich fühle es..."

James nickte. Irgendwie hatte er das auch im Gefühl, aber nun war alles zu spät gewesen... der Pakt war geschlossen.


	71. Chapter 71

Chap 71: Another Fullmoon

James kam mit Lilli die Treppen hinab ins Wohnzimmer wo Sirius, Anna und Remus bereits auf sie warteten. Sein Freund sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Man konnte ihm die Erschöpfung der Tage regelrecht ansehen und er hoffte, dass sich das nicht auf den Vollmond auswirken würde. Remus war in dem Fall meistens bisswütig und gefährlich. Außerdem ging es ihm selber nicht besonders gut und wenn er sich nicht voll und ganz auf seine Animagus-Gestalt konzentrierte, konnte wer weiß was passieren..

"Und?" fragte Sirius besorgt. James warf ihm einen kurzen bestätigenden Blick zu.

"Moony, wir haben die Höhle gefunden. Sie ist gerade noch auf den Ländereien von WingCastle, aber wir müssen ein Stückchen gehen. Naja, sie ist zumindest sicher, falls doch etwas passieren sollte."

Er wandte sich nun an Lilli und lächelte sanft.

"Na dann, Süße... bis später."

"Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass etwas passiert, verstanden?..."

"Ich liebe dich auch..."

"Ich liebe euch doch auch," fuhr Sirius grinsend dazwischen und klimperte gespielt mit den wimpern.

"Aber wir müssen uns jetzt trotzdem trennen. Ihr wißt doch, irgendwann- Aua, wofür war das?"

Anna hatte Sirius offenbar mit der Hand gegen den Oberarm geboxt. James, Lilli und Remus wandten ihnen höchst neugierig ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei ihrem Ministreit zu.

"Für deine unpassenden und trockenen Kommentare."

"Ey, wenn ich für jeden unpassenden und trockenen Kommentar, den ich von mir gebe, von dir solche freundschaftlichen Gesten bekomme, sehe ich am Ende des Schuljahres aus wie eine verfaulte Kürbispastete, also unterlass den Mist."

"Dann siehst du nicht viel anders aus als jetzt!"

"Haben wir heute etwa wieder unsere Tage?"

"Wenn du damit die Zeit meinst, in der ich dich gerne erwürgen würde, dann JA."

"Was zum-"

"Auszeit," rief James und hatte sich zwischen die beiden hingestellt.Irgendwie bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass Remus und Lilli absolut gar nichts taten um die beiden mal auseinander zu bringen, sondern sich offenbar zurückhielten aus Angst, dazwischen geraten zu können. Mensch, er war doch kein Puffer, der immer dazwischen gehen mußte?

"Okay, wir haben keine Zeit mehr... Anna, du bleibst bei Lilli hier. Padfoot, Moony, wir gehen jetzt zur Höhle... UND KEIN MUCKS MEHR VON EUCH BEIDEN!"

Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Anna und Sirius, die sich lediglich angrummelten und unverständliche Worte vor sich hinbrummten während der eine mit seinen Freunden raus ging und die andere wütend stampfend nach oben in ihr Zimmer schritt.

James glaubte bei beiden irgendwie den Satz Was bildet er/sie sich eigentlich ein! rauszuhören und dann noch eine Menge unverständlichen Schimpfwörtern. James warf Lilli einen letzten Blick zu, den sie auch ohne Worte verstand und so ging sie zu Anna nach oben, nachdem die Jungs aus der Sichtweite verschwunden waren.

"Man, warum benimmt sie sich wie 'n Giftpudding?" maulte er böse.

"Vielleicht, weil du dich wie ne Flachzange aufführst?" warf Remus leicht süffisant grinsend ein, was dieser mit einer Handbewegung abwinkte.

"Ich mach mir irgendwie Sorgen um sie," sagte er diesmal etwas nachdenklicher.

"Sie ist seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore irgendwie anders. Sie wirkt ziemlich bedrückt."

"'türlich ist sie bedrückt. Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn man euch an einem Tag offenbart, dass ihr ein Schlüssel zu einer total starken Macht seit und wenn sich die Macht falsch entscheidet, seit ihr tot... Das muß sie erst mal verdauen."

"Aber du bist doch auch nicht so? Du trägst das viel schwerere Los von euch beiden, aber sehen wir dich etwa in einer Zimmerecke dranflacken und jammern? Nein."

"Padfoot, du kannst Anna schlecht mit mir vergleichen. Wir sind zwei grundverschiedene Menschen. Ich hatte eine total glückliche Kindheit, eine fabelhafte Familie, die mich liebte und eine super Schulzeit. Anna hingegen hat Jahre mit einem Geheimnis vor uns verbracht. Sie hatte keine Stütze, wie ich sie hatte und ihre Kindheit muss für sie größtenteils die Hölle gewesen sein. Ihre Eltern sind beide Todesser und wer weiß was alles vorgefallen ist. Ich denke.. Ja... Anna gehört eher zu denjenigen, die eine solche Nachricht schlicht weg in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ist glaub ist ganz gut, wenn Lilli sich um sie kümmert. Übrigens könntest du ruhig mehr Verständnis für sie aufbringen. Ich dachte du magst sie..."

Sirius brummte irgendetwas unverständliches was James als: Ja, tu ich auch, deutete und ihn angrinste.

"Und warum sagst du es ihr dann nicht einfach, anstatt euch immer gegenseitig auf die Schippe zu nehmen!"

"Weil Anna mich auslachen würde."

"Wieso sollte sie dich auslachen?"

"Ich weiß, das sie lachen wird. Mensch, Prongs, ich bin halt net so wie du."

"Und das wäre?" fragte dieser leicht verärgert. Das klang ja als ob er was widerwärtiges wäre, was keiner sein wollte.

"Wenn du zu einer Frau sagst, dass du ehrlich in sie verliebt bist, klingt das verständnisvoll. Du bist halt der Beziehungstyp... wenn ich zu ner Frau sage, dass ich ehrlich in sie verknallt bin, wäre das so als ob du zu nem Malfoy sagst: Ich liebe dich. Das ist genau so lächerlich und Anna weiß das."

"Toller Vergleich. Jetzt ist mir schlecht."

"Jetzt weißt du wie ich mich fühle."

"Aber du magst sie wirklich?"

"Das sagte ich doch grad."

Die Freunde kamen an der Höhle an, blieben jedoch einen Augenblick davor stehen.

"Ich kann Prongs nur zustimmen," sagte Remus, der als erstes gleich rein gehen würde.

"Du solltest mit Anna sprechen. Ich denke... es würde ihr dann besser gehen."

"Wie?"

"Na, sie hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie nicht erkannt hatte, dass du nicht du warst, sondern Han."

"So?" fragte er und etwas amüsiertes lag in seiner Stimme.

James konnte ganz klar erkennen, dass es seinen Freund sogar freute, zu wissen, dass er Anna auch nicht egal war. Aber es blieb keine Zeit mehr für großartige Reden. Der Mond würde bald sein ganzen Antlitz zeigen und dann sollten sie sich besser verwandelt haben.

Als Lilli an Anna's Zimmertür klopfte hörte sie ein mürrisches Herein murmeln. Anna lag auf dem Bauch in in ihrem Bett, das Kissen fest unter sich geklemmt und den Kopf darauf liegend, als ob sie schmollen würde.

"Na, Süße... Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Sie legte sich daneben auf dem Rücken nieder und blickte zur Decke hoch. Das hatten die beiden in Hogwarts öfter gemacht, wenn sie Frauengespräche führten.

"James hat sich Sorgen gemacht..."

Anna lächelte leicht auf.

"James... Er macht sich immer Sorgen um alles um jeden, was man von seinem besten Freund nicht behaupten kann."

"Sirius?"

"Wer denn sonst?"

"Remus hätts auch sein können. Ist etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen?"

"Gar nichts, das ist ja das tolle. Absolut gar nichts. Wir können es drehen und wenden wie wir wollen, aber... es wird nichts zwischen uns. Es ist nicht so, dass es keiner von uns möchte, weißt du... wir wollen es schon..."

"Aber?"

Anna atmete einmal tief auf und seufzte traurig. Sie hatte sich nun im Bett aufgesetzt um besser sprechen zu können. Mit einem Kissen unter dem Kinn ging das irgendwie schlecht.

"Naja... weißt du... als Voldemort uns gefangen genommen hatte... wäre es fast passiert. Wir hätten uns fast geküßt."

"Echt!"

Lilli hatte sich promt aufgerichtet und ihre Freundinn neugierig angesehen. Das waren ja Neuigkeiten in der Sirius-Anna-Dramakiste.

"Naja... wie gesagt, nur fast eben. Voldemort und seine Leute kamen herein und kurz darauf bin ich gestorben..."

Zuerst sah sie ziemlich schockiert drein, bis Lilli die Ironie des Satzes bewußt wurde und Anna süffisant hergrinsen sah.

"Hey, das war die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit," witzelte sie gespielt Ernst.

"Nein... ehrlich. Ich hab das Gefühl als ob etwas merkwürdiges in mir vorgeht. Ich mein... hey, ich bin der Schlüssel...Ich bin keine normale Hexe, nein, ich bin EIN SCHLÜSSEL. Was um Merlin's Willen das auch immer heißen mag. Es hört sich an wie ein Ding und nicht wie etwas menschliches... Super, ich bin ein DING."

"Na, wenigstens weißt du was du bist..."

"Hm? Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich weiß es zum Beispiel nicht. Ich mein... hey, ich wehre den Todesfluch ab, ich hab merkwürdige Träume, die sogar wahr werden und so ganz nebebei habe ich einen Freund, den ich über alles liebe, aber mit dem ich nicht schlafen darf, weil ich ihn sonst umbringe, bzw. er mich... Ich glaube, das ist das wesentlich blödere Schicksal. Ich wäre doch lieber ein Schlüssel..."

Anna und Lilli begannen unwillkürlich zu lachen. Sie führten das Gespräch als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, als würde man mal eben über die neuesten Klamotten oder über Schminktips sprechen und vielleicht war es das auch. Aber Anna schien nicht von Herzen zu lachen. Lilli merkte, dass ihr das ganze mehr ausmachte und mehr bedrückte. Sie nahm sich alles einfach viel zu sehr zu Herzen, anstatt es so hinzunehmen und mit dem Wissen weiterzuleben. Was sollte man denn schon großartig dagegen tun? Man konnte ja nicht zum Schicksal hingehen und sagen: Ich will das nicht, nimms zurück...

"Weißt du was?"führte Lilli das Gespräch wieder fort.

"Was?"

"Ich frag mich... ob sie sich schon verwandelt haben."

"Höchstwahrscheinlich, der Vollmond ist nämlich schon da," sagte sie und zeigte mit der Hand zum Fenster raus. Der Mond leuchtete hell herab und wurde nur ab und zu von einigen kleineren dunklen Wolken bedeckt.

"Schrecklich..."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, da Anna den Mond angestarrt hatte.

"Dass sie das schon so lange machen. Remus muß ziemlich gelitten haben in all den Jahren und ich hab nie etwas gemerkt... Ich dachte wirklich er wäre nur krank... ne Erkältung oder sowas eben. Manchmal bewundere ich die Freundschaft der Marauder..."

"Bewundern? Wieso?"

"Naja, bei all dem Scheiß den sie ständig machen, sind sie die einzigen, die ich kenne... die absolut immer für den anderen einstanden. Denk doch nur mal daran... Wir haben das Thema Animagi durchgenommen und du weißt doch wie Professor McGonagall sagte, dass es nicht viele Zauberer könnten und es höchste Konzentration fordert und wenn etwas falsch ging, konnte man dabei auch sterben. Das James und Sirius dass ohne jegliche Hilfe geschafft haben, grenzt fast an ein Wunder. Nein... ihre Freundschaft grenzt an ein Wunder. Peter ist ein totaler Tolpatsch und keiner bemerkt ihn wirklich wenn er da ist... aber James, Sirius und Remus behandeln ihn wie einen Freund, obwohl er nichts wirklich gutes für sie macht. Ich mein, hey, wir haben Vollmond und Peter ist mit seinen Eltern weggefahren, statt bei ihnen zu sein. Selbst wenn's ums prügeln geht, ist er der erste der abhaut, statt seinen Freunden zu helfen und einige Schläge einzustecken. Immer müssen SIE IHM helfen... Sie haben ihm sogar geholfen ein Animagus zu werden."

"Naja, ich hab James mal gefragt, warum er Peter so bei den Maurauder haben möchte... wo er doch eigentlich überhaupt nicht in die Gruppe reinpaßt. Er hats selber nicht gewußt."

"Schon komisch. Ich weiß nicht... früher war alles einfacher... und irgendwie auch besser... Es ist schade, wenn man bedenkt wie sich alles verändert hat."

"Mhm, stimmt... und alles in nur einem Jahr. Letztes Jahr hatte Voldemort in meinem Leben nicht mal ne Rolle gespielt. Und dieses Jahr scheint er mir ständig über den Weg zu laufen und mein leben ruinieren zu wollen... Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob alles mit der Zeit nur noch schlimmer wird."

"Ja... Ich weiß was du meinst und weißt du was?"

"Was?"

"Ich wünschte mir... das die Zeit einfach stehen bleibt und sich nichts und niemand mehr verändert..."

Anna grinste auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus um ihn vor Lilli in die Luft zu halten, als würde sie damit die Sterne verzaubern wollen.

"Ich auch. Die Zeit soll stehen bleiben und sich nicht mehr rühren!"

Auch Lilli hatte ihren Zauberstab rausgeholt und lachend an Anna ihren gedrückt und auch zu den Sterne raufgezeigt. Das ganze sollte nur ein Witz sein doch genau in dem Moment in dem sich die beiden Zauberstäbe berührten erschien ein leuchtend roter Strahl, der sich im gnazen Raum ausbreitete und sogar über die Wände hindurch in die freie Luft hinaus schoss. Anna und Lilli durchfuhr dieses Gefühl wie eine warme Brise eines leichten Windes.

Schockiert sahen sie zu wie er sich über das ganze WingCastle-Anwesen ausbreitete und an den Schutzmauern wieder abprallte, die Mr. und Ms. Potter über das Anwesen gelegt hatten. Es gab eine sanfte Explosion an den Schutzmauern in der Luft und die Strahlen schienen sich mit einem mal in Luft aufzulösen. Beide Mädels blieben für einen Augenblick lang still. Der Schock von dem was eben passiert war, mußte erst mal verklingen.

"Was war das?" fragte Anna und Lilli verzog nur mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung die Miene.

"Ich weiß nicht... aber ich denke, nichts gutes..."

Schnell rannten sie mit gezogenen Zauberstäben die Treppen hinab aufs Wohnzimmer zu.

"Vielleicht war es ja gar nichts," versucht sich Anna zu beruhigen.

"Ich mein... wir haben doch keinen Zauberspruch gesagt, also kann doch gar nichts schlimmes passiert sein, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht... was ist wenn es doch etwas schlimmes ist? Der Strahl sah nicht sehr gut aus und er hat sich über das ganze Anwesen ausgebreitet."

"Er war rot... nicht grün, das ist doch schon mal was..." sagte Lilli verunsichert, aber besonders sicher und zuversichtlich klang sie nicht gerade. Irgendwas hatten sie bestimmt angestellt. Blieb nur die Frage: Was? 

James und Sirius hatten sich in ihre Animagus-Gestalt verwandelt und mit Remus als Werwolf schien es keine Probleme zu geben. Er war heut Abend offenbar friedfertiger als sonst, denn er ließ sich leichter unter Kontrolle bringen. Der Hund bellte laut auf und der Werwolf ließ ein lautes Heulen von sich. Dann nickte der Hirsch dem Hund zu und alle drei entfernten den Felsen vom Höhleneingang. Sie schritten hinaus auf die Ländereien, als das rote Licht auf sie zukam und auch sie durchfuhr und dabei sanft mit einem Windhauch streifte. Der Hirsch sah den Hund verwirrt an der einmal laut aufbellte. Als Tiere brauchten sie keine Stimme um miteinander zu kommunizieren.

'Keine Ahnung was das eben war! Aber das bedeutet nichts gutes!'

'Ob es Anna und Lilli wohl gut geht!'

'Mach dir mal um die keine Sorge!Sie sind im Schloss vollkommen sicher'

'Das Licht kam vom Schloss'

'Dann vielleicht doch Sorgen machen?'

Der Werwolf heulte laut auf und fletschte seine Zähne blutrünstig... Sirius und James fiel zu spät auf, dass sie ihre Gefühle für einen Augenblick nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Der Hund bellte und versuchte ihn noch zu beruhigen, aber Remus schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen und heulte wie verrückt in die Gegend hinein. Er streckte seine Krallen aus, bereit auf die beiden zuzuspringen und er tat es.

Das Heulen drang durch die gesamte Gegend und bis zum Schloss vor. Anna und Lilli sahen einander verängstigt an. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Sie standen mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer und stellten erleichtert fest, dass mit dem Schloss selber offenbar nichts schlimmes passiert war.

"Was ist, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?"

"Bitte, mal nur nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Anna..."

Wieder ertönte das laute Heulen des Werwolfs und die beiden bekamen jetzt richtige Panilk. Was ist, wenn etwas passiert war? Wenn die Jungs verletzt wurden und ihre Hilfe brauchten? Ihr Zauber konnte weiß Merlin was angerichtet haben.

"Sollen wir vielleicht raus gehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, aber Anna schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf.

"Beim letzten mal wollten wir nur spazieren gehen und Remus hätte uns fast umgebracht dafür. Ich will nicht wissen, was er tut, wenn wir mit Absicht rausgehen um nach ihnen zu sehen."

"Aber... wenn es James und Sirius nicht gut geht?... Vielleicht war der rote Strahl ja doch etwas gefährlicheres... Gott, bitte lass es nichts schlimmes gewesen sein..."

TockTock...

Beide Mädels wandten ihren Blick hinaus zur Gartentür, wo sie durch die Glasscheibe Sirius und James sahen... nein, nicht Sirius und James... Padfoot und Prongs, Hund und Hirsch und der Hund blutete...

"Sirius," stieß Anna erschrocken aus. Die beiden Mädels rannten sofort rüber und öffneten die Tür um die beiden herein zu lassen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und kniete sich dem Hund hinab, der am Boden lag und leise schmerzvoll japste. Am Bauch besaß er riesige Kratzspuren von Krallen und man konnte erkennen, das sie offensichtlich von einem Werwolf stammten. Von Remus... Sie sah den Hirsch an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Könntest du dich bitte zurück verwandeln und mit mir sprechen?"

Wieder schüttelte der Hirsch seinen Kopf.

"Wieso nicht?"

Kopfschüttel.

"Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?"

Kopfschüttel.

"Was dann... sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kannst."

Nicken.

"Ach du... grüner Mogry... Ihr könnt euch nicht mehr zurückgewandeln?"

Heftiges Nicken. Der Hirsch sah nun seine Lilli an und sie hätte schwören können dass er mitleidig den Schmollmund verzogen hätte, wenn er James gewesen wäre. Sie legte sanft ihren Arm um seinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht liebevoll an seins... Es war etwas ungewöhnlich, nicht Haut zu spüren, sondern weiches Fell... aber es war doch sehr schön und brachte sie zum schmunzeln.

"Das ist ja schrecklich..."

"Ähm... James... wenn es dich beruhigt... Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Ausdruckloses Gesicht und irgendwie war sie froh, dass er ein Hirsch war und nicht er selber. Der Hirsch konnte sein Gesicht nicht so wie James verziehen, so dass sie ein noch schlechteres Gewissen bekam, als sie ohne hin schon hatte. So wie jedes mal, wenn etwas auf ihren Mist gewachsen war.

"Nun ja... Ich und Lilli... haben irgendwie gezaubert... ohne dass wir es wirklich wollten... "

James sah nun zu seiner Freundinn, die von ihm abgelassen hatte und Anna unglaubig anstarrte.

"Wie? Du meinst... weil wir die Zauberstäbe gekreuzt haben?"

"Wir sagten... wir wünschten uns, das alles so bleibt wie jetzt... James und Sirius sind in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt... und durch den Spruch können sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln."

"Fantastisch..." sagte Lilli sarkastisch und jetzt war sie diejenige, die einen Schmollmund zog und ihn mitleidig ansah.

"Tut mir leid, Mausi-Puh..."

Der Hirsch galopierte einen Schritt zu ihr vor und schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust heran. Eine Geste, die ihr bedeuten sollte, dass er nicht böse war. Liebevoll drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf das Fell und kraulte ihm sanft am Nacken, während sie sich wieder Anna und Sirius zuwandte.

"Und was jetzt?"

"Gute Frage... Erst mal Hilfe holen? Ich mein... Hallooo, wer hätte denn Ahnen können dass auch gleich etwas passiert, wenn wir mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchteln."

Lilli und der Hirsch nickten ihr bestätigend zu. Das hatte wirklich keiner ahnen können, dass die beiden beim herumblödeln einen Zauber freisetzten der auch noch solch fatale Auswirkungen besaß. Anna sah zu Sirius hinab und merkte, dass er schmerzvoll wimmerte. Die Wunde war ziemlich tief und sie versuchte nun die Blutung mit Verbänden zu stoppen. Es tat ihr weh ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Sie strich sanft mit ihrer anderen Hand über sein Fell um ihn zu beruhigen und offenbar half es auch, denn Sirius schleckte einmal mit seiner Zunge über ihre Hand. Es kitzelte und war nass... aber es war eine süße Geste, wie sie fand. Gut, wenn es Sirius als Mensch gewesen wäre, der mit seiner Zunge ihre Hand vergewaltigte, dann wäre es was anderes aber als Hund sah er einfach nur niedlich und zum knutschen aus.

"Ach, Sirius...," sagte sie wehmütig, aber der Hund schleckte noch mal über ihre Hand und auch wenn er es nicht sagte, seinem süßen Hundeblick zufolge, nahm er es ihnen auch nicht übel.

"Lils, rufst du mal im Ministerium an und fragst nach James Eltern? Sie dürften die einzigen sein, die uns momentan helfen können. Immerhin weiß Dumbledore doch nichts von eurem Geheimnis."

Der Hirsch und Lilli nickten wieder und sie schritt zum Kamin rüber um das Flohpulver hinein zu werfen.

"Zaubereiministerium... Guten Tag, mein Name ist Lilli Evans. Könnte ich bitte Michael oder Maria Potter sprechen? Sie arbeiten in der Aurorenzentrale."

"Einen Moment bitte. "

Stille.

"Es tut mir leid, aber beide befinden sich auf einer Mission außerhalb des Ministeriums und werden vor morgen früh nicht zurückerwartet. Kann ich Ihnen etwas ausrichten?"

"Könnten sie nicht doch Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen? Es ist sehr wichtig."

"Einen Moment bitte."

Wieder Stille.

"Es tut mir leid, aber beide befinden sich noch auf einer Mission außerhalb des Ministeriums und werden vor morgen früh nicht zurückerwartet. Kann ich Ihnen etwas ausrichten?"

"Ähm ja, dann...sagen sie ihnen bitte... das wir Hilfe brauchen und sie so schnell es geht wieder zurück nach WingCastle kommen sollen."

"Wir werden es ihnen ausrichten. Einen schönen Tag noch Lilli Evans."

Und promt erlischten die Flammen wieder. Lilli stieg heraus und wandte sich ihren Freunden zu.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, die Hexe, die hier spricht ist nur ne Bandansage... Jedenfalls, sieht ganz so aus als ob diese Situation noch ne Weile länger anhalten müsse... Deine Eltern sind auf Mission, James."

Der Hirsch trat einmal böse mit der Hufe auf den Boden und Anna hätte schwören können dass er zu fluchen begonnen hätte, wenn er reden könnte.

"Hm, kennt jemand nen Zauberspruch mit dem man einem Tier eine Stimme gibt? Dann müßten wir nicht raten was sie sagen würden... Obwohl das vielleicht nicht viel ausmacht, denn Sirius spricht sowieso immer in Rätseln."

Der Hund bellte laut auf, was Anna dazu veranlasste los zu lachen.

"Das war nur ein Scherz, Sirius... Tut mir leid, aber ich kenn trotzdem kein Zauberspruch der euch wenigstens die Stimmen zurück geben würde."

"Wir könnten ja versuchen die Zauberstäbe wie vorhin auch aneinanderzukruezen und uns wünschen, das alles wieder weiter geht?"

"Du glaubst dass das so einfach geht?"

"Naja... ein Versuch ist es doch wert, oder?"

Der Hirsch nickte wieder, was er aber nur tat, weil er verzweifelt war. Er wollte nicht für den Rest seines Lebens als Hirsch rumlaufen müssen und Gras von der Wiese fressen, denn genau darauf bekam er plötzlich Hunger und mußte wirklich sein tierisches Gefühl unterdrücken in den Garten zu galoppieren und den Wiese zu leeren.

"Ähm... Leute... was ist eigentlich mit Remus?" fragte Anna nach einer Weile. Sirius Bauch war nun soweit bandagiert und die Blutung hatte aufgehört. Und als ob sie ihn mit diesem Satz gerufen hätte, sahen sie den Werwolf im Garten direkt auf sie zustürmen. Er setzte zum Sprung an und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Glasscheibe, die daraufhin in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Der Hirsch hatte sich schützend vor ihnen aufgestellt, während Lilli und Anna einen Augenblick brauchten um zu realiseren, was da gerade passiert war. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Remus während der Werwolf seine Zähne fletschte, seine Krallen spreizte und ein lautes Heulen von sich gab. Alle waren zu geschockt, als dass sie rechtzeitig bemerkt hätten dass der Werwolf auf sie zusprang.

"Stupor!" schrien Anna und Lilli gleichzeitig, doch das Ungetüm war zu schnell als dass der Spruch ihn hätte erwischen können. Er riss den Hirsch mit sich zur Seite und fiel auf ihn drauf, während die 4 Beine des Hirsches zusammen klappten und ein leichten Knacks von sich gaben. Das Tier biss mit voller wucht in das Fleisch des Hirsches und die beiden Mädchen sahen entsetzt zu wie Blut aus dem Fell heraus strömte und der Hirsch sich verzweifelt gegen den Griff des Werwolfes zu wehren versuchte.

"Stupor!" schrie Anna aufs neue und diesmal traf sie den Werwolf. Remus fiel zur Seite und blieb bewegungsunfähig liegen. Lilli war indessen sofort zu James gerannt und hatte versucht die Wunde mit einem Zauber wieder zu schließen.

"Sie ist zu groß..." sagte Anna als sie bemerkte, dass die Heilzauber nichts brachten und der Hirsch verzweifelt versuchte keine Schmerzen zu zeigen, was nicht leicht war, angesichts der tiefen und großen Wunde. Der Werwolf hatte ja fast ein Loch in sein Fleisch rausgebissen als ob er ihn essen wollte.

"James... Es tut mir so leid..." sagte Lilli immer wieder während sie jetzt mit Tüchern versuchte das Blut am rausströmen zu hindern. Anna legte ihren Zauberstab weg um die Wunde besser verbinden zu können. Plötzlich bellte der Hund auf und sie verdrehte genervt die Augen, da sie annahm, dass er wollte, dass sie auch ihm mal wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollten.

"Mensch, Sirius. Du siehst doch dass wir uns grad um Jam-"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie erblickte den Werwolf, der sich von selbst von diesem Fluch befreien konnte und nun wieder auf alle viere stand. Er knurrte bissig und setzte wieder zum Sprung an.

"Scheiße."

Das Ungetüm sprang auf sie zu und Anna wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen um wieder einen Fluch auf ihn zu zaubern. Sie war zu langsam oder er zu schnell, denn der Werwolf riss sie zu Boden und versenkte seine spitzen Krallen in ihre Arme. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf und versuchte dennoch nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Lilli hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerichtet und den Zauberstab auf den Werwolf gerichtet. Sie zögerte welchen Fluch sie auf ihn loslassen solle, nun fletschte er aufs neue seine Zähne und wollte sie gerade in Anna versenken, als Lilli schrie: "DORMI!"

Der Werwolf rollte die Augen hoch als wäre er betrunken und fiel dann schlapp auf sie drauf. Er bewegte sich kein bißchen und atmete stattdessen gleichmäßig ein und aus... Er war eingeschlafen.

"Anna? Alles okay bei dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Öhm... sicher, da liegt nur grad 'n Kiloschweres Tier auf mir drauf und hat seine Krallen in meine Arme versenkt aber sonst gehts mir gut. Nichts desto trotz, etwas Hilfe wäre ganz nett..."

"Locomtor Corpus."

Und der Körper des Werwolfs wanderte nach oben, dann nach rechts und wieder auf den Boden hinab. Es war eine Erleichterung, als seine Krallen ihre Haut verließen. Sie beugte sich auf und fasste sich als erstes an die Stellen, wo jetzt ein Kralleneinstich zu sehen war.

"Wie lange glaubst du hält der Fluch?" fragte sie als sie aufstand und zurück zu Lilli, James und Sirius kam.

"Ich hoffe lang... sehr lang. Hoffentlich bis James Eltern wieder zurück kommen um dieses Chaos aufzulösen."

Anna's Blick wanderte daraufhin zur Gartentür, die ja noch immer in Scherben zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass James Mum und das nicht all zu übel nimmt, mit der Glasscheibe."

Der Hirsch knurrte lediglich zufrieden auf. Er stand auf alle viere da und ließ sich von Lilli am Hals kraulen, während Sirius neben ihnen lag und unschuldig drein blickte. Anna setzte sich zu ihm hin und strich ein paar mal sanft über sein Fell, damit er nicht so alleine war. Einen solchen Hundeblick konnte sie irgendwie nicht wiederstehen.

"Sorry, Jungs. Das ist eindeutig auf unseren Mist gewachsen..."

Sirius gab ein leises winseln von sich und legte seinen Kopf nun auf Anna's Schoss rauf. Diese ließ sich ganz nieder und stellte fest, dass sich der Hund ganz auf ihren Schoss einknuddelte. Irgendwie gab das schon ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Anna mit einem verletzten Hund, Lilli mit einem verletzten Hirsch und beide sahen höchst zufrieden aus, trotz ihrer Lage.

"Sirius?"

Der Hund öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte sie an.

"Tut mir leid... Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ziemlich rumzicke und dich anfahre... aber... ich meins nicht böse. Ich... hab nur Angst..."

Der Hund, der Hirsch und Lilli sahen sie besorgt an, doch ihre Augen lagen allein auf Sirius. Obwohl er ein Hund war, blieben die Augen gleich. Der Hund hatte dieselben wunderschönen, leuchtenden Augen wie Sirius sie hatte und sie liebte diesen Glanz und das geheimnisvolle darin. Nein... sie liebte ihn.

"Ich will am Ende nicht enttäuscht werden... was ist wenn ich sterbe und das niemanden interessiert... wenn ich nicht mehr bin und das niemanden kümmert, weil ich ersetzbar bin und sowieso nie richtig irgendwohin gehört habe."

"Anna? Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich... Es tut mir leid, Lils. Seit mir nicht böse deswegen aber... ich kann mich einfach nicht so leicht öffnen wie ihr. Ich meine... ihr wißt was es heißt wenn sich jemand wirklich um euch sorgt, weil ihr das als Kinder von euren Eltern bekommen habt... Ich nicht. Der einzige, der sich jeh um mich gekümmert hat war Han und nicht mal wirklich... Er war eben... er war eben da und jetzt steht er auf Voldemorts Seite, der keine Sekunde gezögert hätte mich umzubringen. Es tut mir leid.. Ihr sagt mir doch ständig dass wir Freunde sind und ihr tut auch so viel... aber... Ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl, als ob es niemanden interessieren würde, wenn ich nicht mehr bin."

Vielleicht hätte sie das jetzt nicht sagen sollen, denn diese peinliche Stille war äußerst unangenehm. Es war ihr einfach im Zuge dieses Abends so rausgekommen, ohne, dass sie es wirkilch wollte.

"Wenn ihr jetzt sauer auf mich seit, dann.. versteh ich das voll und ganz..."

Doch stattdessen spürte sie wieder etwas nasses und glitschiges durch ihre Hand wandern und als sie ihren Blick hinunter wandte, sah sie den Hund, der ihre Hand wieder mit seiner Zunge abgeschleckt hatte.

"Es ist dein Leben, Anna..." sagte Lilli sanft.

"Und diese Zweifel sind begründet und verständlich... Aber glaub uns... es gibt eine Menge Leute, denen es etwas ausmacht wenn du nicht mehr da bist... zum Beispiel uns, deinen Freunden."

Es war wieder etwas gut gemeintes und wirklich nettes, dass Lilli ihr gesagt hatte. Für diesen Moment war es schön, das zu hören... auch wenn sie wußte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis die Zweifel sie diesen schönen Moment wieder vergessen lassen würden.

"Danke,.. auch an dich mein Kleiner..."

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen an seine Ohren und kraulte sie aufs neue, woraufhin sich schon wieder ein äußerst zufriedener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hundes breit machte. Wenn Hunde Lächeln könnten, dieser hätte ein breites Lächeln gehabt.

Auf einmal loderten die Flammen im Kamin auf und Michael Potter schritt heraus. Er kam zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, das Gesicht absolut bleich und er atmete so heftig als ob er gerannt wäre.

"Lilli... Das Zaubereiministerium hat gesagt, du hättest angerufen. Ein Notfall... Ist etwas passiert? Komm, Mädchen, sag schon!"

Lilli und Anna sahen sich mit einem :IST-DAS-SEIN-ERNST-Blick? an. Die Situation war doch offensichtlich! Die Scheiben der Gartentür waren zerbrochen, es saßen ein verletzter Hirsch und ein blutender Hund da und ganz nebenbei lag auch noch ein Werwolf bewußtlos nicht weit weg von ihnen auf dem Teppich. Mr. Potter's Blick wanderte zum Hirsch rüber, der den Mann vor sich ausdruckslos anstarrte. Wie hätte auf so einem Gesicht auch ein Ausdruck entstehen können!

"James, Junge, wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst hier nicht als Hirsch rumlaufen! Wenn deine Mutter dich hier drinn so sieht, will sie dich gleich wieder an sich kuscheln. Also verwandle dich schon wieder zurück..."

Jetzt verzogen Anna und Lilli ihre Mienen zu einem HAT-ER-TOMATEN-AUF-DEN-AUGEN-Blick?

"Kinder, wie oft hab ich euch gesagt, dass ihr die Scheibe beim spielen heil lassen sollt? Merlin..."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und zauberte mit klarer Stimme: "Reparo."

Die Scherben fügten sich wieder zusammen und die Scheibe war wieder heil und an einem Stück.

"Hm... wieso ist Remus denn hier drinn? Es ist doch Vollmond? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet ihn in der Höh-... Ahhh.. Ich verstehe... Das ist euer Problem?"

Anna und Lilli bemerkten plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter sich: Tock,Tock,Tock. Sie drehten sich um und stellten mit aufgerissenen Augen fest: Der Hirsch schlug seinen eigenen Kopf gegen die Wand...

'Mein Dad. Ein ausgezeichneter Auror erster Klasse, aber wenn es um seinen eigenen Sohn geht ist er ein Idiot ersten Grades'

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Mr. Potter das ganze Chaos wieder auflösen können. Der Zauber wurde rückgängig gemacht und Sirius und James konnten sich wieder zurück in Menschen verwandeln.

"Ähm... Lilli?" fragte dieser etwas nachdenklich als er sich den Werwolf ansah, der noch immer tief und fest schlummerte. Man könnte sagen fast wie ein Baby, wenn er dabei nicht sabbern und die spitzten blutgetränkten Zähne zeigen würde.

"Was für einen Fluch hast du auf Remus gezaubert?"

"Ähm... den Schlafzauber? Dormi?"

"Ähm... wieso, Dad?" fragte James und beugte sich mit seinen Freunden leicht über seinen Vater um den Werwolf anzuschauen.

"Weil der ärmste so fest schläft, dass er vor morgen nicht aufwachen wird..."

"Whoa..." riefen alle überrascht und wichen zurück.

"Lilli... du hast deine Macht so überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle, stimmts?"

"Ähm... Ich weiß.. nicht... Wieso?"

"Weil ein Zauber, der einen WERWOLF in einen so tiefen Schlaf versetzt, nur von einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer oder einer sehr mächtigen Hexe kommen kann... und auch der ZeitstopFluch hätte ziemlich nach hinten losgehen können."

"Aber, Mr. Potter, ich hab doch gar keinen Zauberspruch gesagt," verteidigte sich Lilli verängstigt. So wie James Vater sie ansah, bekam sie Panik, dass er ihr die Schuld daran gab und das war das letzte was sie wollte.

"Ich weiß, das geht auch schlecht, weil es dafür keinen Zauberspruch gibt. Die Zeit in einem Raum anzuhalten, gelingt auch nur SEHR STARKEN ZAUBERERN ODER HEXEN."

"Also... bin ich eine sehr starke Hexe... wollen sie mir das damit sagen!"

"Ja und Nein... Lilli, die Magie in dir ist wirklich verdammt stark, aber du kannst ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihr umgehen."

"..."

"Oder wolltest du Remus ins Koma versetzten und die Zeit auf WingCastle anhalten?"

"... Aber... das heißt ja... Moment mal, bin ich gefährlich?"

"Nur wenn du weiterhin zauberst ohne zu wissen was für Auswirkungen das hat... Lilli..."

Michael legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Dumbledore ist schon dran und wird bestimmt bald herausfinden was mit dir los ist, aber bis dahin... versuch nicht zuviel zu zaubern... Hast du mich verstanden!"

"... Ja, Sir..."

Sie sah James, Anna und Sirius an und auch auf ihren Gesichtern konnte sie große Besorgnis und Angst erkennen. Nicht Angst vor ihr... Angst vor dem was sie ungewollt anstellen könnte...

„Gut," sagte Mr. Potter stolz.

„Ich will nicht eines Morgens aufwachen und unter freiem Himmel schlafen, weil die Freundinn meines Sohnes aus Wut mal eben das Dach weggesprengt hat. Hahahahahahaha..."

Lilli wußte nicht wieso, aber sie konnte über Mr. Potters Witz nicht lachen und genau so wie sie verzogen auch die anderen nur ihre Gesichter...


	72. Chapter 72

_**Happy Herminchen:**_

Hi Süße :) +g+ Nein, 7 werdens nicht mehr O.o Aber ich werde weiterhin mit großen Schritten aufs Ende zu gehen. Muss mich ja noch um meine andere FF kümmern +g+ HDAGDÜAL! Bussi Back :)

_**Dragon Coranzon:**_

Hi Süße :) Wohow +staun+ Nach Sizilien? Freu mich für dich :) Werd mich nicht wundern, wünsch dir nen schönen Urlaub und hoffe, dass du es nachliest, wenn du wieder zurück bist :) Hoffe dass es dir noch gefällt +g+ Dickes Bussi :) HDL :)

_**Ac.Potterfan: **_

Hi du :) +g+ Der Schlüssel kommt später +g+ Danke fürs Lob. Hat mich wieder sehr gefreut :) Greetz :)

_**VanHelsing:**_

Hiho :) +knuddel+ Es ist überall einiges in Planung und meines Wissens nach wird es bestimmt wieder etwas in Köln geben. Nicht so schnell, aber es wird :) Überall halt mal ein Treff. Das erste war in Stutti, das zweite in Köln, mit Hamburg hats halt net hingehauen und jetzt kommt glaub ich erst mal München O.o Mal guggen :) Aber es hat allen supergut gefallen. Wieso sollte es also nicht noch mal eins geben +grins+ bzw. Ich komm garantiert mal wieder in die Nähe von Köln, da ich jetzt ja ein paar gute Freunde gefunden habe und wenn du magst, können wir mal was kleineres zusammen machen :) Weggehen, HP anguggen +roflmao+

g+ Danköööööööö +rotwerd+

Ich muss dir auch was gestehen O.o Ich hab den Faden von DarkBreath auch schon verloren +seufz+ Muss es erst noch mal lesen und dann kann ich's fortführen +nicknick+ Ich schreib euch dann noch mal eine Zusammenfassung von den wichtigsten Dingen +g+ Find ich super, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt :) So lange das ist, kann ich auch noch weiterschreiben :) +nicknick+ Drückdichauchganzlüübdurch :) HDAGDUNMÜAL :) Sweet Greetz Back :)

_**LucySkywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel :) +g+ Hab ich gemerkt, dass du deinen Nick geändert hast. Wenn ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte, hätt ich wohl verzweifelt nach meinem Schnuckel Hermine17 gesucht +rofl+ Ja, bin auch froh, dass die Schreibblockade einigermaßen vorbei ist :) +troest+ Du arme, Schule ist echt plöd. Hat ja auch gerade erst angefangen +grrrr+ Hoffe, du kriegst alles gebacken und schaffst es so, wie du es willst :) HDAGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :)

Here we go:

Chap 72:Unbelievable! 

James und Sirius liefen am folgenden Tag ein wenig komisch herum. Teils, weil jeder von ihnen noch eine Verletzung von Remus an der Brust bzw. an der Seite besaß und teils, weil sie einfach total schlapp und übermüdet waren. Da saßen sie also am Frühstückstisch und bekamen keinen einzigen Bissen runter.

"Bist du krank?" fragte Anna und legte ihre Hand an Sirius Stirn, der daraufhin die Augenbraue verzog als er sie spürte.

'mhmmmmm... ' war alles was er sich grinsend dachte.

"Nein, kein Fieber... Wieso eßt ihr nichts?"

Beide Jungs warfen sich einen Blick zu und James antwortete ihr schließlich, dass sie einfach keinen Hunger hätten. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass jeder Bissen, den sie schluckten an der Wunde schmerzte, aber das vor ihren Flammen zuzugeben, war nun beiden doch zu Peinlich. Das hörte sich ja lächerlich und schwach an und so gaben sie sich damit zufrieden, den beiden Mädels beim essen zuzusehen. Etwas regte sich auf der Couch und gab ein sanftes Grunzen von sich. Die 4 drehten sich Richtung Wohnzimmer und sahen, dass Remus offenbar langsam wieder zu sich kam.

"Leute, wenn Remus fragen sollte: Is nichts passiert."

"Nein, überhaupt nichts. Er hat euch beide ja nur fast gefressen..." gab Anna sarkastisch zurück und schmunzelte Sirius zu.

"Schon, aber das müssen wir ihn ja nicht jedesmal unter die Nase reiben, oder? Er weiß dass er gefährlich ist und dann brauchen wir ihm nicht auch ständig nach nem Vollmond zu sagen, dass er uns mal wieder n paar Narben mehr verpaßt hat."

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor..."

Die beiden verfielen wieder in Schweigen und jeder starrte sein Saftglas an. James grinste Lilli an, die just in dem Moment verwirrt zu ihm rübergeblickt hatte. Seine Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Er fand das ganze lustig, wenn man bedachte, dass da seine beiden besten Freunde saßen und einfach nicht über ihren Schatten springen konnten, obwohl beide wußten, dass sie etwas vom anderen wollten und das der andere auch von einem selbst nicht abgeneigt war. Über soviel Dummheit mußte er einfach grinsen. Nicht mal Lilli und er hatten so auf der Leitung gestanden, wie diese beiden hier.

"Und? Was machen wir heut?" fragte Sirius um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken und wieder hatte er ein gespielt lockeres Gesicht aufgesetzt. Von seiner eben noch dagewesenen Schüchternheit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Wie wärs wenn wir auf den Zaubererrummel gehen?"

"Zaubererrummel?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. Was war denn das nun schon wieder?

"Oh ja, das ist lustig... Der kommt ja nur alle 4 Jahre nach London. Super Idee, hätt ich fast vergessen, dass es ihn ja auch noch gibt," schwärmte Anna.

"Halloooo, was ist denn der Zaubererrummel! Würde mich mal jemand aufklären? Vor euch sitzt nämlich ein Muggel, der davon noch nie was gehört hat."

"Ist genau so wie der Rummel bei euch, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es tausend mal besser ist."

"So?"

"Ja, und wie... Man sowas kann man nicht beschreiben. Man muss es erlebt haben. Los komm..."

James zog Lilli mit sich auf, stöhnte jedoch schmerzvoll auf als seine Hand zu der Wunde an seiner Seite wanderte.

"Shit..." fluchte er auf und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Ey, Prongs, was ist?"

Sirius und auch Anna hatten sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben und waren zu ihm hergekommen.

"Nichts... bin nur zu abrupt aufgestanden."

"Nichts?" fragte Anna unglaubig und hielt sein Shirt hoch, wo sich der Verband schon wieder fast vollständig mit Blut vollgesaugt hatte.

"James, er hat dir gestern ein ganzes Stück Fleisch abgebissen... Das ist nicht nichts."

"Mein Dad hat einen Heilzauber verwendet..."

"Es scheint aber nicht sonderlich viel zu helfen."

"Naja... Was sollten wir denn sonst tun? Fakt ist, dass dies ein Werwolf-Biss ist und ich kann ja wohl kaum ins St. Mungo gehen und sagen: Hallo, ich brauch nen Heiler. Bin von nem Werwolf gebissen worden, aber keine Sorge, ich war ein Animagus!"

"Aber das sieht nicht gut aus, James..." protestierte nun auch Lilli. Die Sorge um ihn konnte er in ihren Augen lesen und es bereitete ihn unbehagen, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie sie sich wohl fühlen mag.

"Damit muß ich leben. Es wird schon wieder heilen... Ich tu einfach noch mal ein paar Heilzauber rauf. Könntet ihr Remus wecken?"

"Okay, Kumpel..."

Sirius hatte den Wink sofort verstanden und zog Anna mit sich ins Wohnzimmer raus um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Kaum das sie draußen waren, wandte sich James an Lilli und lächelte sanft, während sich ihre Hände ineinander verhackten.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Babydoll. Mir gehts gut... Ich lass mich doch von sowas nicht unterkriegen."

"Aber... die Wunde sah wirklich nicht gut aus... Was ist, wenn sie sich entzündet?"

"Dann geh ich ins St. Mungo, versprochen... Aber was wichtiger ist... wie gehts dir?"

"Mir?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Naja... wegen dem was Dad gestern gesagt hat. Das mit deiner Magie und so... und.. wegen deiner Mum. Hat sich noch nichts neues ergeben, oder?"

"Wegen meiner Mum mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Voldemort muß den Pakt ja einlösen um dich zu bekommen und das heißt, dass er sie nicht töten wird, sondern freilassen muss. Und wegen der Magie... was soll ich schon großartig machen? Ich sollte eben nicht zaubern... Das gestern war schon ziemlich verrückt. Ohne es zu wollen mal eben die Zeit hier anhalten und dann einen Werwolf ins Koma versetzten... ich hätte wer weiß sonst noch was anstellen können ohne es zu wollen."

Lilli sah bedrückt zu Boden. Mr. Potter hatte Recht mit dem was er über ihre Magie sagte. Sie hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle und wenn gestern Abend schlimmeres passiert worden wäre, träge sie die Schuld daran. Was wäre, wenn sie James verletzt hätte? Oder einen ihrer anderen Freunde? Allein die Vorstellung löste in ihr eine richtige Angst aus, die sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie hatte sie alle so lieb gewonnen, vertraute ihnen allen wie sonst niemand anderem, aber...

"Ich liebe dich, Lilli. Ganz egal was du auch anstellen magst... "

Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrer Wange und wie sie ihr Kinn sanft aufstützten, so dass sie sich nun in die Augen sehen konnten. Noch während er näher kam, schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie fühlte, wie er seine weichen Lippen auf ihre preßte und ganz gleich wie traurig sie eben auch noch gewesen sein mag oder wieviele Sorgen sie sich um ihre Mutter machte... in diesem Moment, hatte sie alles vergessen. Es war unglaublich. Dieser Mann schaffte es immer wieder aufs neue, das sie ihre Sorgen vergaß und glücklich sein konnte. Jeder Kuss von ihm brachte sie in eine andere Welt, in eine Welt ohne Angst... und Furcht. Einfach nur mit Liebe gefüllt.

Anna, Sirius und Remus lugten vorsichtig hinter der Wand hervor und sahen das Zusammensein der beiden mit grinsendem Gesicht zu.

"Was denkt ihr? Sind die beiden das Traumpaar oder nicht?"

Die beiden Marauder grinsten angesichts dessen, das die beiden nichts bemerkten, breit weiter.

Der Zauberrerrummel. Er zog durch alle Länder und kam in jedes Land nur einmal in 4 Jahren. Er war durch Zauber geschützt und nur für Zauberer und Hexen zugänglich. Der fahrende Ritter ließ sie dort hinaus und Lilli glaubte sich im ersten Augenblick versehen zu haben und zu träumen. Tausende Menschen trieben sich hier rum und das ganze war tatsächlich tausendmal größer als der Muggelrummel. Die Achterbahnen waren viel größer und gewaltiger und gaben nicht die lauten Geräusche von ratternden Geräten von sich, sondern fuhren still wie ein Zug durch die Schienen entlang und alles was man hörte war das Kreischen der Insassen wenn er wieder Loopings drehte. Das Riesenrad drehte sich nicht wie bei den Muggeln in nur eine Richtung sondern in alle möglichen Richtungen. Die Gondeln wurden dabei nach außen geschmettert und es sah für sie so aus als ob sie gleich abfallen würden und in irgendeine Ecke geschleudert werden, doch stattdessen sah man die Zauberer und Hexen aus den Fenstern herauswinken und erstaunt die Aussicht bewundern.Überall leuchteten Lichterketten und beinahe könnte man das ganze mit einer riesigen Disco in der Öffentlichkeit vergleichen.

"Komm, Lils," sagte James und führte sie an der Hand mit den Freunden zusammen in die Menge hinein. Es war eng aber Lilli bemerkte, dass sich hier niemand gegenseitig anrempelte... Ein Zauber?

"Na, wenn das nicht die Maurauder sind."

"Hey, Longbottem, was machst du denn hier, alte Saufbacke."

Sirius, James und Remus reichten ihm die Hand während Anna und Lilli ihn kurz umarmten. Frank stand mit einigen anderen Jungs aus Hufflepuff mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand da.

"War grad bei Alice... Sie kommt vor Ende der Osterferien nicht raus."

"Schon, also verpaßt sie den Rummel?"

"Muss wohl. Die Wunde war ja ziemlich tief."

"Wunde?" fragte einer der Hufflepuff Jungen, Amos Diggory, den James auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er Lilli ständig interessierte Blicke zuwarf, die ihn zur Weißglut trieben. Lilli war schließlich seine Freundinn gewesen.

"Naja, wie dem auch sei. Man sieht sich."

James wollte eigentlich so schnell wie möglich mit seinen Freunden das Weite suchen aber Frank hielt ihn auf.

"Übrigens... Ich sollte dich schon mal vorwarnen. Malfoy ist auch hier."

"Malfoy? Klasse, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

"Und er ist nicht allein. Ne Slytherin-Horde ist auch hier..."

"Der Rummel ist groß."

"Nicht, wenn er es auf einen weiteren Streit ankommen läßt und genau das ist es, was er will. Ich soll dich schon mal vorwarnen."

"Soll er von mir aus. Der wird sein blaues Wunder dabei erleben... Bis dann."

"Ciao."

Frank kehrte wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück, während sich Sirius James zuwandte und ihn etwas besorgt ansah.

"Was?" fragte er leicht amüsiert über den Ausdruck seines Freundes.

"Du willst dich nicht wirklich wieder mit DEM Prügeln, oder?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du ne riesige Bisswunde hast und er nicht, zum Beispiel?"

"Traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich gewinne?"

"Wenn du gesund bist schon."

"Kannst ja versuchen mich zurückzuhalten," grinste James und blieb mit Sirius stehen um auf Lilli, Anna und Remus zu warten. Lilli hatte sofort ihre Hand um seinen Rücken geschlengelt und sich liebevoll an ihn rangedrückt. Ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd wie eh und jeh.

"Ich dachte schon, ihr wollt uns abhängen."

"Abhängen? Meine eigene Freundinn? Erschlag mich, wie käm ich denn dazu."

Charmant lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Okay, was wollen wir als erstes fahren?" rief Anna in die Runde hinein, einerseits um endlich weiterzukommen, andererseits, um Lilli und James endlich voneinander zu trennen, da sie sich seit über einer Minute küssten ohne Luft zu schnappen und das ganze langsam eine peinliche Pause bei den anderen verursachte. Sie ließen voneinander ab und sahen ihre Freunde fragend an.

"Wie wärs mit dem Geisterschloss?" schlug Remus vor.

"Es gibt ein Geisterschloss?" fragte Lilli unglaubig, doch andererseits war es klar. Warum hätte ausgerechnet der magische Rummel kein Geisterschloss gehabt, wo Helloween doch fast schon wie ein Festtag für Hexen und Zauberer war.

"Na dann, Ladies und Gentlemen, zeigen wir Miss Evans den magischen Rummel."

James nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie durch die Menge hindurch, seine Freunde mit grinsenden Gesichtern im Schlepptau.

Die Geisterbahn war, wie Lilli sehr schnell herausfand, etwas ganz anderes. Eine normale Geisterbahn besaß ekelhaft aussehende Figuren, die plötzlich aus der Wand kamen und einen in schlechtem Licht erschrecken sollten. Hier schritten sie nun ins dunkle hinein und sie wunderte sich wirklich was daran so schrecklich sein sollte, dass sie durch schwarze Gänge wanderten.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, aber unter etwas Gruseliges, stell ich mir was anderes vor."

"So?" fragte James und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass ES endlich passierte und er brauchte auch nicht länger zu warten.

"Miss EVANS," ertönte die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore und Lilli stellte entsetzt fest, dass der Schulleiter mit ihren Hausaufgaben in der Hand auf sie zuschritt, sein Gesicht, fuchsteufelswild!

"Ihr Aufsatz ist das allerletzte. Das kann ich so nicht akzeptieren. Sie werden es sofort überarbeiten und noch mal schreiben. Wegen ihrem Freund brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde Mr. Potter so lange in Gewahrsam nehmen."

Und tatsächlich zwinkerte der Professor James verführerisch zu, woraufhin die gesamte Manschaft hinter Lilli in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Was? Wie?" stotterte Lilli unfassbar. Als sie sich umdrehte stand der schwulgewordene Dumbledore noch immer dran und warf James schon verliebte Küsse durch die Luft zu.

"Worauf warten sie noch, Miss Evans. Gehen sie schon zu... Ich und James sollten ein paar Stunden für uns haben."

"Aber... was... wie?"

"Miss Evans, ich sag ihnen das nicht noch einmal. Schreiben sie ihre Arbeit neu und ich kümmere mich um diesen Schnuckel da drüben!"

James lag bereits kreischend am Boden mit Sirius und Anna neben ihm sitztend vor lauter Lachen. Remus war der einzige, der sich offenbar wieder einigermaßen beruhigen konnte und den Zauberstab nun auf den Professor richtete: "Ri-ri—ahahah... Ridikkulus..."

Lilli sah erstaunt zu wie der Irrwicht wieder verschwand. Das Licht ging aus und sie standen wieder in der Dunkelheit da.

"WAS WAR DAS?"

"Lumos."

James stand breit grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab genau vor ihr, an dessen Spitze ein kleines Licht leuchtete.

"Das magische Geisterschloss besteht aus Irrwichten, Lils, aber die lustige Art. Soll heißen, sie nehmen deine witzigsten Ängste und zeigen sie dir... Soso..."

Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

"Du hast also Angst davor dass Professor Dumbledore schwul ist und mich-Autsch."

Lilli hatte mit der Hand gegen seine Schulter geboxt, das dazu führte, dass James seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und das Licht wieder ausging. Doch trotz der schwärze vor ihren Augen hörte sie eindeutig das alle anderen wieder brüllend laut loslachten.

Wenig später kamen sie aus der Geisterbahn wieder heraus, Anna, Sirius und James konnten sich noch immer kaum halten vor Lachen, während Lilli ihnen Vorwürfe machte, dass sie es ihr nicht gesagt hatten.

"Komm schon, Lils," sagte Sirius mit friedlicher Stimme.

"Wenn wir es dir gesagt hätten, wärs nur halb so lustig gewesen. So was zum Lachen hab ich mal wieder gebraucht. CHRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Aber auf meine Kosten, du Rindvieh."

Wütend boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter, woraufhin er beim Lachen einen Hustenanfall bekam.

"Aber mal ehrlich, Lils... Dumbledore... und SCHWUL?"

"Ich ähm... Nun ja, du hast doch selber gesagt, dass der Irrwicht die witzigsten Ängste herauspickt. Das war... eben meine."

'Das ist ja sooooooooooo peinlich'

"Ach mach dir nichts draus," sagte James abwinkend, während sie wieder zurück ins Getummel gingen.

"Anna's Irrwicht damals war auch nicht viel besser."

"Was wars denn?"

"Sirius und Remus knutschend in Peta Watson's Abendkleidern... AIAH!"

Dafür hatte Anna ihn jetzt geboxt und James mußte sich hinter Lilli verstecken, damit sie nicht weiter auf ihn einschlagen konnte, die das ganz und gar nicht lustig fand, als Trennwand zwischen den beiden zu stehen.

"Dein Irrwicht war was?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und mußte sich zusammenreißen um nicht loszulachen.

"Besser als den von Sirius."

"Hey, Nein."

Er stürzte vor und wollte Anna hindern das auszuplaudern in dem er ihr seine Hand vor den Mund hielt, doch sie hatte sie mit ihrer anderen Hand runterreisen können. Lachend, kreischend und quietschend quieckte sie schließlich: "Snape... Aih... Snape mit Billicent Bulstrode... Oih... Snape mit Billicent Bulstrode, die auf ihn zustürmen und ihm ihre Liebe gestehen und einen flotten dreier ausprobieren wollen..."

Da konnte sich selbst Lilli nicht mehr halten und begann laut loszulachen. Sie wußte nicht mehr wann sie zuletzt so herzhaft gelacht hatte und selbst Sirius mußte wieder lachen, nachdem er Lilli wieder so fröhlich sah. Ihr Lachen steckte eindeutig an.

"Das ist also eine magische Geisterbahn?" fragte Lilli amüsiert, nachdem sich die Gruppe wieder beruhigt hatte und weiter durch den Rummel spazierten.

"Die Irrwichte zeigen einem die lustigsten Ängste?"

"Schon," sagte James grinsend.

"Funktioniert natürlich nicht ewig. Mittlerweile erscheint bei uns gar nichts mehr. Weil wir die Irrwichte bekämpfen können. Dafür gibts ne Menge bei den anderen zu lachen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Irrwicht von Billicent Bulstrode?"

"Die war auch mal da drinn?"

"Ja, mit'n paar Slytherinkumpaninen," antwortete Anna glucksend.

"War ihr Irrwicht nicht ein verfaulter Käsekuchen wo ne Plakette drauf stand: Nicht mehr geniesbar?"

"Und noch ne Plakette wo drauf stand: In Hogwarts wird das Frühstück abgeschafft," fügte Sirius leicht schmunzelnd dazu.

"Hat sie solche Angst davor, dass uns das Essen ausgeht?"

"Tja, wie ich damals schon sagte, sie ist ne Mülltonne."

"Das ist nicht nett, James."

"Ich werd mich bessern, Babydoll. Na, Lust auf ne Runde Achterbahn?"

"Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass das keine bloße Achterbahn ist?"

Doch James hatte sie schon mit sich gezogen und die Freunde stellten sich in die Schlange an, die zur Achterbahn führte. Sie setzten sich auf die Sitze und während alle anderen vor Vorfreude die Hände rieben, riss Lilli schockiert die Augen auf.

"Wo sind die Sicherheitsgurte?"

"Sicherheitsgurte?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Wozu?"

"Da kommen Loopings. Wir fallen doch raus!"

"Und?"

"Und? Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle? Wir klatschen doch auf den Boden auf wenn uns nichts hält."

"Du solls dich ja auch selber festhalten."

"Bei nem Looping wenn ich kopfüber sitz?"

James wollte gerade antworten als die Bahn zur Fahrt ansetzte und losfuhr. Sie glitten durch einen Storm aus einem wunderschönen Feuerwerk hindurch und fuhren schief hinauf Richtung Himmel.

"James, was mach ich wenn wir zum Looping kommen?"

"Festhalten."

"Und wenn ich loslasse?"

"Hastalavista, BABYDOLL!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?"

"Das war nur ein Scherz, Lils."

Doch zu spät, die Bahn stürzte aus 20 Meter höhe wieder in die Tiefe hinab und wurde dabei so schnell, dass Lilli das Gefühl hatte, einige Härchen wurden ihr rausgerissen. Der erste Looping ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schwups überschlug sich die Bahn. Als sie spürte wie sich Luft zwischen ihr und ihrem Sitzt breit machte und die Panik in ihr hochkroch beschloss Lilli sich an James festzukrallen, statt an der Bahn selbst und da sie verdammt laut aufschrie als sich alles auf den Kopf drehte, schlang er seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Einerseits um ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben,andererseits damit sie ihm nicht ins Ohr brüllen konnte, wovon sogar Taube freiwillig schwörhörig bleiben würden. Nichts desto trotz mußte er angesichts ihrer riesen Panik amüsiert grinsen. Als die Bahn wieder eine gerade Strecke fuhr und nur ab und zu rüttelte, mußte Lilli erst mal wieder ruhig ein und ausatmen um den Schock vergehen zu lassen.

"James..."

"Ja?"

"Ich wäre beinahe gefallen ey und dir ist das ganz egal?"

"Ich hab dich doch festgehalten," sagte dieser perplex und doch amüsiert über ihre Panik. Das amüsierte zu verbergen gelang ihm nur nicht und zog damit Lilli's giftigem Blick auf sich.

"Aber..."

Doch schon kam der nächste Looping und dessen Fahrt Kopfüber war diesmal eine enorm lange strecke. Lilli kreischte aufs neue so laut auf, wie sie nur konnte. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose als sie spürte, wie sich wieder Luft zwischen ihr und ihrem Sitz breit machte. Sie griff nach James, doch diesmal nicht rechtzeitig. Sie schrie laut auf als sie den Halt verlor und aus der Bahn fiel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig spürte sie James Hand auf ihrer, wie er sie festhielt und sie noch immer angrinste. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation noch grinsen?

"Lils, was machst du denn da?"

"WAS ICH HIER MACHE?" schrie sie wütend, die Angst schien sie im Moment krampfhaft zu verdrängen um der bloßen Wut freilauf zu gewähren.

"Ich baumle hier aus spaß und freu mich schon drauf runterzufallen und zu sterben, MAN. WAS SOLL DER SCHEISS?"

"Ähm... Lils? Was tust du da?"

Das war Sirius, der sich mit Anna und Remus im Sitz vor ihnen zu ihnen umgedreht hatte und sie verwirrt ansah. Merkwürdigerweise hielten sie sich wie James auch sehr bequem auf ihren Sitzen fest.

"Ich baumle hier weil ich die Sicht genieße. Ich falle, wonach sieht dass denn sonst aus, du Hornochse!"

"Rindvieh, Hornochse. Ich dachte immer ich wär ein hotdog ."

"Du willst schon so früh aussteigen?" fragte Anna verwirrt, um Sirius Kommentar einfach mal zu ignorieren.

"Aussteigen?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Die Bahn rüttelte jetzt so heftig, dass James alle Mühe hatte Lilli festzuhalten, da sie mal scharf nach rechts ausschwengte, dann wieder scharf links, dann scharf links-Rechts-links und das ganze Kopfüberversteht sich.

"Was soll das heißen: austei-...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIAAAAAAAA"

Auf einmal gab es einen so heftigen Ruck, dass Lilli's Hand James aus den Händen glitt und sie schreiend hinab fiel. Sie schrei so laut und so heftig, dass die Freunde für einen Moment benommen die Augen aufrissen.

"Ähm.. bis päter, Leut. Ich klär mal schnell meine Freundinn auf."

Und schwupps sprang er aus der Bahn heraus.

PLATSCH! Statt auf dem Boden schlug Lilli im warmen Wasser auf... sie öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte Sand unter sich... sehr weichen und warmen Sand... da sie im Wasser saß, schien das ganze nicht besonders tief zu sein, denn es ging ihr lediglich bis zum Becken. Nichts tat ihr weh... sie lebte!

Platsch! James war direkt neben sie herabgesprungen, allerdings kam er im Gegenteil zu ihr auf seine Füße auf. Er kam die paar Schritte zu ihr rüber und kniete sich zu ihr hinab.

"Hey, Lils," sagte er leicht besorgt.

"Ähm... "

"Ich bin gefallen..." unterbrach sie ihn nachdenklich.

"Ähm... ja?"

"Warum liege ich im Wasser? Mir tut nichts weh... Ich fühl mich sogar wohl... Wieso?"

"Ähm... weil das ne magische Achterbahn war..."

"...?"

"Nun ja... Da gibts keine Gurte. Man hält sich mit seinem Willen fest. Du springst wenn du glaubst, dass du willst und egal wo du aufkommst, ein Zauber bringt dich ohne jegliche Verletzungen hinab. Der Kick ist dabei der freie Fall ohne jeglichen Halt, als ob man fliegen würde. Es gibt verschiedene Orte wo man fallen kann. In ein Publikum, wie bei nem Rockkonzert, auf ein großes, weiches Federbett und noch viel mehr... Ähm, nur ne Frage, Süße. Wieso springst du im Wasser mit Pyrannias hinab, wenn du dort drüben nen schönen Strand hättest?"

"Glaubst du wirklich dass ich ABSPRINGEN WOL-Moment mal... Pyrannias? Ach du liebe Güte..."

Und kreischend lief sie aus dem See hinaus, während James sich mal wieder den Arsch ablachte...

Nach einem solchen Erlebnis hatten die Freunde Lilli zu einem gemütlichen Stand geführt, wo sie alle Pizzas und Kürbissaft in sich reinstopften.

"Das hättet ihr mir sagen müssen," sagte sie empört, als James ihnen von Lilli's Sturz erzählte und alle wiedermal laut aufbrüllten vor Lachen wegen den Pyrannias.

"Ihr wußtet ganz genau, dass ich zum ersten mal mit dieser Bahn fahre. Ey, ich hab echt gedacht: jetzt ist aus, man."

Sirius hatte so herzhaft gelacht, dass er sich an seinem Stück Pizza verschluckte und wieder zu husten begann, während Remus und Anna mit dem Lachen nicht mehr aufhören können

"Im Wasser bei den Pyrannias?" lachte Anna und hatte schon fast Tränen in den Augen.

"Einige Meter weiter wär ein Strand gewesen. Dann hättest du dir den Trockenzauber ersparrt. Sei froh, dass die Pyrannias noch nicht aufgetaucht waren. Naja, aber wenigstens bist du nicht zuvor ausgestiegen, da wärst du nämlich in nen Ameisenhaufen gefallen."

"AMEISENHAUFEN! Das gibts auch!"

Sirius und Anna sahen sich einen Augenblick lang vielsagend an und prusteten sofort wieder in ihr Getränk hinein.

"Die beiden sind mal da reingefallen. Mit Absicht!" erklärte Remus ihr.

"Das war keine Absicht," sagte James glucksend.

"Die haben sich nur wiedermal gezankt und sind aus versehen hinabgefallen."

"Und wie fühlte es sich an?"

"GEIL!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und prusteten wieder los. Lilli konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. Allein der Gedanke war zu komisch gewesen als dass sie hätte länger sauer sein können.Komisch, sie machte sich Sorgen, weil ihre Mutter noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie ihre Freunde so verletzten könnte und trotzdem lachte sie hier aus vollem Herzen und war glücklich... wegen ihnen...

"Na, wenn das nicht Potti und sein Schallblut ist. Gesucht und gefunden!"

Lilli und James drehten sich wie die Freunde auch auf der Stelle um, nur um Malfoy, die Schweinebacke mit seinen Slytheringesichtsbaracken zu sehen. Lilli hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und daran gehindert sich ihnen zu nähern, während Sirius, Remus und Anna's Hände zu ihren Zauberstäben fuhren.

"Eine friedliche Konversation wird das hier schon mal nicht, also sag was du willst und dann verzieh dich von hier! Nur damit du's weißt, es befinden sich an allen Ecken Auroren!"

"Was denn? Bist du schon blind vor Liebe zum Schlammblut? Als ob die wirklich eingreifen wenn es um einen Malfoy geht..."

"Hör auf sie so zu nennen oder ich vergeß mich noch."

"Dann wärs ja schon das zweite mal, dass du was vergißt, nicht wahr, Potter? Wirst wohl langsam alt!"

James war drauf und dran mit seinen Fäusten auf Malfoy loszugehen, wenn Lilli sich jetzt nicht schon vor ihm hingestellt hätte um ihn zurückzuhalten.

"Lass das, Lilli," sagte er, bedacht darauf sie nicht anzuschreien.

"Er hats nicht anders verdient."

"NEIN," sagte sie bestimmend und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"James, er will dich doch nur provozieren. Du bist verletzt und er nicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Freund noch mehr erleidet als ohnehin schon."

"Wer sagt dass ich etwas erleiden werde!"

"Ach, ja, White ist ja auch dabei..."

Sirius, Anna und Remus, die bis eben noch James und Lilli zugesehen hatten, wandten ihre Blicke nun zu Malfoy.

"Black und du paßt wirklich beide perfekt zusammen. Beide seit ihr Missgeburten eurer Familie... Dein Bruder ist auch schon einer von uns... Ist es nicht eine Frage der Zeit bist du auch die Seiten wechselst? Genau so wie Black... Stimmts nicht alter Kumpel?"

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht," sagte Sirius und miemte einen Kotzanfall vor.

"Der Pakt ist beschlossene Sache, Potter... Dein Tot ist vorprogrammiert!"

"Halt die Klappe," brüllte Lilli ihn wütend an. Nun kochte in ihr wieder die Wut hoch und sie war schlimmer als zuvor. Schlimmer als gestern Abend, schlimmer als jehmals zu vor in ihrem Leben.

"Du weißt von gar nichts. Du bist nichts als ein jämmerlicher kleiner Mitläufer, der sich im Ruhm eines sadistischen, Möchte-Gern Lords sonnt. Und wir werden ja sehen wer zuletzt lachen wird!"

"Du spuckst großte Töne für ein kleines Schlammblut, Evans!"

Und auf einmal richteten sich die Zauberstäbe der Slytherins auf die Freunde drauf während im selben Augenblick auch Sirius, Anna und Remus ihre Zauberstäbe zuckten.

"Expelliarmus," schrien alle drei und schafften es auch drei der Schüler zu entwaffnen aber Malfoy hatte seinen Fluch ausgesprochen. James riss Lilli reflexartig mit sich zur Seite und konnte den Fluch so nur knapp entwischen. Sofort richtete er seinerseits den Zauberstab auf Malfoy und ließ gleichfalls einen Fluch los.

Malfoy sprang elegant zur Seite und grinste, während er seinen Fluch abschoss, dem James zwar ausweichen konnte, doch stattdessen traf er den Imbiss, der glücklicherweise in weiser Vorraussicht einen Schutzschild aufgebaut hatte, an dem jeglicher Fluch abprallte.

"Diese Kinder heutzutage," jammerte der Kellner, der dahinter stand und schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, statt einzugreifen.

Sirius, Anna und Remus duellierten sich noch immer mit den Slytherins während James sich Malfoy griff und einen Fluch nach dem anderen gegen ihn schoss, der nicht minder Flüche abschoss. Lilli stand mitten in dem Gefecht aus ihren Freunden und den Slytherins und konnte gar nicht wirklich erkennen, welcher Fluch von wem kam. Sie stand da, den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte. Sie mußte das unterbinden, nur wie? Sie konnte ja nicht jeden nacheinander entwaffnen und auch nicht nur die Slytherins, sonst wäre das ja unfair. Aber warum sollte sie auch immer fair handeln, wenn die anderen das auch nicht taten? Die Duelle gingen weiter und offenbar interessierte es tatsächlich keinen einzigen Auroren, was da vor sich ging. Sie sah zwar einge, doch die machten sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub, statt einzugreifen. Offenbar war das wirklich das normalste auf der Welt, dass sich einfach mal ein paar Jugendliche ununterbrochen Flüche auf den Hals jagten und das mitten auf einem Rummel.

"IST HIER DENN JEDER VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN! HÖRT ENDLICH AUF EUCH ZU DUELLIEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN."

Und ganz plötzlich ohne das sie den Zauberspruch gesagt hatte, flogen die Zauberstäbe sowohl von den Slytherins als auch von ihren Freunden zur Seite. Alle 8 blieben wie erstarrt stehen, ihre Hände noch immer im selben Griff, wie vorher wo sie die Stäbe noch in ihren Händen hielten, das Gesicht zu Lilli gewandt, die da stand und unglaubig die Augen aufgerissen hatte. War sie das etwa?

"James, Lilli..." hörten sie die Stimme von Professor Jaivenko. Als Malfoy und die anderen sie sahen, packten sie sofort ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten davon.

"Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" fragte sie besorgt als sie ankam und die völlig verdutzten Freunde sah, die alle Lilli anstarrten. Sie hatte gerade einfach mal so 8 Schüler entwaffnet ohne überhaupt einen Zauber auszusprechen.

Swetlana hatte sie zurück nach WingCastle gebracht, nachdem sie den übrigen Auroren, die eigentlich Dienst hatten eine Standpauke von wegen bessere Aufsicht und so weiter gehalten hatte. Doch James und Sirius fanden Lilli und ihre neue Kraft einfach klasse. Die ganze Zeit über witzelten sie, was Lilli damit alles anstellen konnte und das sie nun die mächtigste Frau in Hogwarts sei. Selbst als sie durch den Kamin ins Schloss hereinschritten witzelten sie weiter über Malfoy's Gesicht als Lilli ihm den Zauberstab entrissen hatte.

"Lilli..." hörten sie eine fremde weibliche Stimme. Eine Frau stand im Wohnzimmer bei James Eltern. Sie hatte wie Lilli auch feuerrote Haare und hatte dieselben smaragdgrünen Augen wie sie...

"Mum..."


	73. Chapter 73

_**VanHelsing: **_

Hiho :) +knuddel+ Super :) Also wenn ich das organisiert hinkriegen sollte, meld ich mich bei dir +g+ Ein glück, dass es dir noch gefallen hat O.o" Ich glaub, langsam wird's hier nämlich langweilig oder so +angsthab+

drückdichauchganzlieb+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :) +Sweet Greetz back:)

_**schecke vs. Bia:**_

Hiho :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) +erleichtertausatme+ Ja, ich mach so schnell weiter, wie es geht :)

Greetz :)

Chap 73: Full of Feelings 

"Mum..."

"Lilli."

Ihre Mutter stürmte auf sie zu und zog sie stürmisch in eine feste Umarmung, während Lilli nur da stand und nichts tat. Mrs. Evans hatte ihre Tochter so schnell in ihre Arme geschlossen, dass sie dabei Lilli und James's Hand auseinandergerissen hatte. Er stand da, nicht wissend, was er davon halten solle. Er kannte Lilli's Mutter nicht... aber er freute sich für sie, dass sie einen Teil ihrer Familie wieder hatte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge jedoch, war ihr das ganze eher unangenehm.

"Ich denke, wir lassen euch dann erst mal alleine..." sagte Maria liebevoll und drückte Lilli kurz die Schulter.

Diese hatte ihre Mutter wieder losgelassen und ihre Freunde angesehen. Normalerweise blickte jemand, der seine Mutter wiedersah, nachdem sie sich in Gefangenschaft beim gefürchtesten Zauberer der Welt befand, glücklich und erleichtert. Dieses Mädchen hier hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gefangenen, der gleich am Galgen baumeln würde.

"Wenn du uns brauchst... wir sind in der Küche."

Sie nickte James zu und sah wie die gesamte Truppe in die Küche hinaus schritt. Lilli ließ sich mit ihrer Mutter zusammen auf die Couch nieder. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie spürte wie sich Schweißperlen bildeten. Sie war wirklich wieder da... Ihre Mutter lebte, Voldemort hatte sie freigelassen und sie war wohlauf. Ihr ging es gut... Aber Lilli konnte sich nicht freuen. Im Gegenteil, ihr Herz wurde schwer, denn das hieß, dass auch sie den Pakt einhalten mußte. Sie mußte James Voldemort übergeben.

"Mein kleines Mädchen..." sagte ihrer Mutter mit sanfter Stimme und strich ihr die Haare vom Gesicht hinters Ohr. Ihr Blick war voller Mitleid und voller Trauer und Lilli wußte, dass sie der Tot von ihrem Vater zu schaffen machte. Ihre Eltern hatten sich immer sehr gut verstanden und sie konnte spüren,wie schwer das für ihre Mutter gewesen sein mußte, zu wissen, dass sie ihren Ehemann wohl nie wieder sehen würde.

"Dein Vater... ist tot, stimmts? Sie haben ihn getötet?"

Lilli nickte und wieder wurde ihr schmerzlich bewußt, was passiert war. Ihr Vater war tot... Ganz egal ob sie sich jetzt gut oder schlecht verstanden hatten, sie hatte einen wichtigen Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren und einen weiteren wichtigen Menschen, würde sie bald durch ihre eigene Schuld verlieren.

"Was ist überhaupt passiert, Mum?"

"Männer haben uns in unserer Wohnung überfallen. Sie kamen mit Zauberstäben auf uns zu und... nun ja... In der Gefangenschaft, wurde dein Vater weggebracht und wenig später ließen sie mich auch irgendwo heraus. Der Mann dem das Schloss hier gehört, hat mich gerettet. Ich nehme an, du kennst ihn? Sonst wärst du wohl nicht hier... Er sagte, ich solle mit ihm kommen. Er würde mich zu dir bringen."

"Er... Ja... Ich kenn ihn."

'Er ist der Vater meines Freundes... der von dem ich euch nie etwas erzählt habe, aber ich liebe ihn wirklich über alles.'

"Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz..."

Mrs. Evans strich sorgsam über die Wange ihrer Tochter und schloss sie noch mal fest in eine Umarmung.

'Es fühlt sich gut an... aber es fühlt sich nicht so an wie bei James... Ich mag diese Umarmung nicht. Sie kommt nicht vom Herzen. Sie ist gespielt.'

"Mr. Potter hat mir erzählt, dass ich noch mal Glück gehabt hätte, dass dieser dunkle Lord mich nicht getötet hat... so wie dein Vater."

"Mhm..."

'Es ist meine Schuld gewesen, dass Vater sterben mußte...'

"Du hast soviel zurückstecken müssen in den letzten Jahren, meine kleine Lilli. Es war nicht fair von uns dich zu bitten nicht nach Hause zu kommen... Aber für Petunia war es einfach das beste. Die Streitereien und das ganze hätte uns irgendwann alle um den Verstand gebracht..."

"Ich weiß, Mum... Ich weiß."

'Aber ich versteh es nicht. Wieso mußte ich zurückstecken? Wieso war ich diejenige, die verstoßen wurde? Wieso habt ihr nicht Petunia in die Schranken gewiesen sondern mich? Ich hatte doch nichts getan. Ich war nur ich selbst.'

"Mein Liebling..."

Mrs. Evans strich ihrer Tochter sanft über die Haare, wie es eben eine Mutter tat, aber Lilli fühlte sich nicht wohl. Es war als ob jemand fremdes da vor ihr saß und sie streichelte. Sie hatte keinen Bezug mehr zu ihren Eltern, zu ihrer Mutter... Und diese Erkenntnis erschreckte sie. 

James blickte immer mal wieder mißtrauisch Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er mochte Lilli's Mutter nicht, obgleich er froh war, dass sie noch lebte und die beiden jetzt wieder vereint waren. Lilli hatte ihm soviele schlimmen Dinge erzählt, dass ihm diese Frau einfach unsymphatisch wurde. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie man sich zwischen seinen Kindern nur entscheiden konnte. Allerdings war er auch Einzelkind und konnte es vielleicht daher nicht wirklich verstehen.

"Ist sie's auch wirklich?" fragte James verdächtig. Sein Vater lächelte sanft.

"Ja, mein Junge. Das ist wirklich Rose Evans. Wir haben sie untersucht und sie ist es ganz sicher."

Er brummte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Der Gedanke, dass sie mit Lilli da drinn allein war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Erst Recht nicht, weil sie in Voldemorts Hand war und er sonst was mit ihr angestellt haben könnte. Vielleicht stand sie ja unter den Imperius-Fluch?

"Dad-"

"Nein, sie steht auch nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch," antwortete sein Vater als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. James hatte das Gefühl als ob auch genau das passiert war.

"Übrigens. Wann kommt denn June wieder zurück?"

"Sie ist im Moment bei Marcel und Swetlana. Wir dachten, dass sie dort sicherer gewesen wäre als hier auf WingCastle und wenn ich mir das Desaster von gestern Abend in Erinnerung rufe ist das auch gut so gewesen."

Michael Potter zwinkerte seinem Sohn vielsagend zu.

James wußte, dass sein Vater mit ihm einfach wieder normal umgehen wollte, aber so leicht war es nicht. Es war zuviel passiert, als dass er einfach so hätte weitermachen können wie bisher. Er wollte sich wieder mit seinen Eltern verstehen, kein Zweifel, doch es würde nie wieder wie vorher sein. Nicht so. Der Bruch war da und er würde immer da sein.

"Voldemort hat also seinen Teil des Paktes eingelöst," stellte Anna nachdenklich fest und Mrs. Potter nickte.

"Ja... wie denn auch sonst? Nur dadurch dass er seinen Teil erfüllt und Mrs. Evans kein Haar krümmt, muss auch Lilli ihren Teil einlösen."

"Habt ihr schon einen Plan, wie ihr die Übergabe verhindern wollt?"

"Wir arbeiten dran, aber Voldemort ist diesmal bestimmt auch besser vorbereitet. Wir haben ihn einmal austricksen können und ein zweites mal wird es uns wohl nicht gelingen."

"Ähm..."

Alle drehten sich zur Küchentür um und sahen Lilli mit ihrer Mutter da stehen. Die beiden sahen sich wirklich verdammt ähnlich, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke, ihre Gesten, sovieles.

"Ich wollte euch meine Mutter vorstellen... Mum, das sind meine Freunde und Mr. und Mrs. Potter!"

Sie nickte ihnen allen höflich zu und James bemerkte, dass Lilli ihn nicht persönlich vorstellte. Es war frustrierend, aber er nahm es hin und nickte gleichfalls ohne einen Ausdruck von Enttäuschung aufzusetzten. Lilli sollte nicht denken, dass er eifersüchtig oder so wäre.

"Mrs. Evans, wenn sie möchten, können sie erst mal hier auf WingCastle bleiben," schlug seine Mutter vor und James hätte am liebsten dazwischen geschrien: "Wieso?" aber er tat es nicht.

"Ähm... vielen Dank für das Angebot, Mrs. Potter, aber ich habe noch eine Tochter, die bestimmt schon verrückt vor Sorge ist..."

'Verrückt ist sie ganz bestimmt' war der einzige Gedanke der Lilli in dem Moment einfiel.

"Wir gehen etwas spazieren... bis später dann."

Sie ging ihrer Mutter vorraus und beide schritten in den Garten hinein. James warf einen leicht verzweifelten Blick an die Decke und seufzte leise, als sie gegangen waren.

"Komm schon," hörte er Sirius, der ihm leicht an die Seite knufte.

"Sie muß jetzt erst mal mit ihrer Mutter etwas Zeit verbringen. Ist doch selbstverständlich, oder?"

"Klar, aber ich hab kein Wort von: 'Das ist James Potter, mein Freund' gehört."

"Aber sie sagte: Das sind meine Freunde!"

"Und? Was soll das schon heißen, Anna?"

"Na, wenigstens hat sie nicht gesagt, das sind meine Freunde und der da drüben ist nur der Sohn von Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Du siehst, es geht schlimmer."

Daraufhin drehte sich James zu Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.

"Padfoot, bist du dir sicher mit ihr? Ich glaub, sie hat ne Tasse weniger im Schrank stehen."

Sirius grinste süffisant, während Anna beleidigt einen Schmollmund zog.

Lilli wußte nicht, was sie großartig mit ihrer Mutter sprechen sollte. Sie war so wütend über alles was passiert war in ihrer Kindheit, dann hatte sie Angst, weil sie geglaubt hatte, ihre Mutter zu verlieren, sie war traurig, weil ihr Vater getötet worden war, sie fühlte sich total mies, weil sie es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, James als ihren festen Freund vorzustellen.

Sie ließ den zarten Frühlingswind an sich vorbeiziehen und atmete den süßlichen Duft der Blumen im Garten ein, doch ihr Herz war schwer von dieser riesigen Last.

"Dieser Junge... ist es etwas ernstes zwischen euch?"

Es war als ob man sie beim lügen ertappt hätte. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter nichts von ihrem Freund erzählt und doch schien sie es zu wissen. Sie spürte wie sie feuerrot im Gesicht wurde, wie Scham in ihr hochkam und sie es nicht wagte aufzublicken.

"Er scheint nett zu sein..."

"Ja... das ist er..."

"Ich hab euch händchenhaltend aus dem Kamin steigen sehen..."

"..."

"Und die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft haben es auch verraten. Du brauchst dich für ihn doch nicht zu schämen."

"Tu ich auch nicht."

"Aber, warum hast du ihn mir denn dann nicht vorgestellt."

"Hab ich doch."

"Als einen deiner Freunde. Lilli?"

Ihre Mutter beugte sich zu ihr hinab um in ihre Augen sehen zu können und nun mußte sie widerwillig aufblicken. Sie mochte es nicht, es war als ob sie noch immer klein wäre.

"Ich weiß, dass du sehr viel gelitten hast in den letzten Jahren, weil du nicht nach Hause kommen konntest, aber es war das beste. Für Petunia, für uns... und für dich. Dein Vater und Ich waren der festen Überzeugung, dass es dir in deiner Schule gut geht..."

"Tuts ja auch..." sagte sie etwas kleinlaut.

Es stimmte irgendwie. Dadurch, dass sie in Hogwarts geblieben war, verbrachte sie die Ferien nicht mehr mit Streitereien und Gezicke... obwohl sie damals James und Sirius nicht mochte und nie viel mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, brachten sie sie am laufenden Band zum lachen. Sie kümmerten sich um sie... und sie hatte das nie zu schätzen gewußt und immer nur rumgenörgelt. Das wurde ihr erst jetzt bewußt, dass ihr die Weihnachts-und Osterferien in Hogwarts besser gefallen hatten, als zu Hause, wo es immer nur giftig und böse herging.

"Nun ja, ich werde Petunia noch anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass es zumindest mir gut geht... Sie wird sich Sorgen machen. Habt ihr euren Vater schon beerdigt?"

"Ja... Ich... habe ihn... beerdigt... Wenn du willst, führ ich dich zu seinem Grab. Petunia wollte nicht dabei sein. Ich hab sie angerufen, aber... sie wollte nichts davon wissen..."

Mrs. Evans schluckte hart und konnte über soviel Sturrheit nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Ich versteh auch nicht woher deine Schwester diese Abneigung gegen dich hat. Früher habt ihr euch doch sehr gut verstanden."

"Sie hat was gegen meine Abnormität !" antwortet Lilli sarkastisch und wieder verfielen beide in eine Stille.

"Liebst du ihn?"

Lilli blickte verwirrt auf. Sprachen sie nicht gerade noch über etwas ganz anderes? Wie konnte sie einfach so das Thema wechseln? Von etwas schrecklich... zu etwas verdammt peinlichem.

"Ja... das tu ich..."

"Seit ihr glücklich?"

"Ja... sind wir."

Wieder Stille...

Nach dem äußerst mühseligen Spaziergang kamen die beiden wieder zurück und Mrs. Evans verabschiedete sich von allen und ließ sich von Mrs. Potter raus aus WingCastle bringen.

"Na..." sagte James und nahm seine Lilli liebevoll in die Arme, während alle anderen die beiden alleine ließen und sich wieder im Schloss verteilten. Sie sah aus als ob ihr das eben ganz und gar nicht gefallen hätte.

"Nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu ihm auf. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie zu verwirrt um zu wissen wie es ihr jetzt ging.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und drückte sie wieder zu sich her. Er konnte spüren, dass sie unsicher war und dass es ihr schlecht ging. Deswegen wollte er sie einfach nur fest in seinen Armen halten und ihr zeigen, dass er für sie da war. Er war nicht mal mehr böse, dass sie ihn ihrer Mutter nicht als Freund vorgestellt hatte. Er wollte nur, dass es ihr wieder gut ging.

Sie hatte das gebraucht. Nicht ein klärendes Gespräch, nicht besorgte Worte, die doch nur klischeereich und daneben in jenem Augenblick wirkten oder mitleidige Blicke, sondern genau das. Eine feste Umarmung, das Gefühl, dass jemand für einen da war ohne etwas von ihm zu verlangen. James gab ihr all das ohne das sie darum bat. Allein das Gefühl, das er ihr dadurch gab, war tausend mal mehr Wert als alle Worte dieser Welt. Sie wußte nicht mehr wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrt waren, sie fühlte sich so wohl, dass es ihr nur wie ein winziger Moment vorkam, als lautes Geplapper von ihren Freunden sie in die Realität zurückholten.

"Hey, ihr beiden," sagte Anna augenzwinkernd.

"Wir wollten euch ja nicht stören, aber Dumbledore hat ne Eule geschickt. Wir sollen nach Hogwarts zurückkommen. Je schneller desto besser."

"Nach Hogwarts? Wieso?"

"Ähm, das hat er nicht gesagt. Nur dass wir alle zurück nach Hogwarts kommen sollen. Je Schneller-"

"Desto besser," beendete James ihren Satz.

"Schon klar... Wo ist mein Vater?"

"Oben...In der Bibliothek."

James gab Lilli einen kurzen prüfenden Blick und nachdem sie ihm zuversichtlich zugenickt hatte, ließ er sie los und ging die Treppen hinauf.

Er fand seinen Vater vor einem Regal stehen, wo dieser gerade eifrig an einem Stück Papier schrieb. James atmete einmal tief durch... Das ganze erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit. Vor einigen Jahren, hatte er seinen Vater auch gesucht in der Bibliothek gefunden. Er hatte sein Testament aufgesetzt...

"Dad..."

"James... Was führt dich zu mir, Junge?"

"Ich-"

Doch er stockte. Er blickte auf das Pergament hinab und sah, dass es das selbe Siegel wie damals hatte, die selbe Schrift. Es war sein Testament.

"Das ist nur zur Sicherheit," sagte er leicht lachend und rollte das Testament wieder zusammen.

"Du weißt, für einen Auroren wird es immer gefährlicher zu leben. Voldemort wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Ich möchte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass du, Lilli und meine Enkelkinder gut abgesichert seit."

"Dad..." sagte James warnend, aber Mr. Potter lachte amüsiert auf.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Lilli noch viele Kinder haben werdet. Schade nur, dass ich es nicht miterleben werde wie sie aufwachsen."

"Du hast Lilli in dein Testament miteinbeschlossen?"

"Ich weiß dass du sie aus tiefstem Herzen liebst und selbst wenn das zwischen euch nicht klappen sollte, was keiner von uns glaubt. Sie ist für deine Mutter und mich mittlerweile wie eine eigene Tochter. Ich möchte nicht dass ihr euch um Geld Sorgen machen müßt, falls wir jetzt dann sterben sollten."

Er spürte wie sich Blei in seinem Inneren füllte. Er liebte seine Eltern... er wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas passierte und er haßte sich dafür, dass er nicht wieder wie früher mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Mittlerweile verstand er doch, warum sie den Pakt eingegangen sind. So wie Lilli ihn eingehen mußte...

"Du solltest dich beeilen, Junge. Dumbledore wartet schon auf euch."

"... Weißt du worum es geht? Warum er uns alle zurück nach Hogwarts holt?"

"Es geht wohl um das Buch. Ich hab noch nicht näher mit ihm darüber sprechen können, aber ich weiß, dass Dumbledore das alles schon regeln wird."

Sein Vater legte das Pergament weg und wandte sich James zu. Er legte ihm väterlich seine Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihn voller Stolz an. James ertrug es nicht. Er hatte doch nicht gutes getan? Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich wie ein Idiot verhalten und sie wegen Dinge gehaßt, wofür sie nichts konnten und was er zu spät verstand.

"Ich will, dass du weißt, dass egal was passiert. Deine Mutter und ich immer wußten, dass du den richtigen Weg einschlagen würdest. Ganz egal, was es mit dieser Macht in dir auf sich hat... es ist dein Herz das am Ende entscheidet."

"Dumbledore sagte..."

"Das die Macht entscheidet, nicht du. Und das ist auch richtig. Aber was glaubst du, warum Voldemort soviel Kraft darin verbraucht, Zweifel, Angst und Hass in dir zu wecken? Und warum will er Lilli unbedingt von dir fern halten und euch auseinander bringen?"

"Lilli kann nicht der gute Schlüssel sein, Dad. Dumbledore sagte, dass es Anna wäre."

"Das ist nur eine Vermutung, James. Wir vermuten das Anna der gute Schlüssel ist. Aber auch sie, kann etwas ganz anderes sein. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts über die Macht in dir und in dem Punkt stehen wir Voldemort hinterher. Er weiß was in dem Buch steht und wir wissen nicht , warum er wollte, dass wir es finden. Das ist nicht gut... das bedeutet, dass er uns überlegen ist. Er kennt das Ritual, kennt die Schwächen und die Stärken, weiß Auswege und Tricks.Vielleicht steht in dem Buch etwas, dass uns auf eine falsche Fährte locken soll, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir wissen es nicht... und das ist das gefährliche."

Das sein Vater so sprach, jagte ihm Angst ein. Er schien nicht nur ernsthaft besorgt, sondern sah offensichtlich für sich und seine Mutter keinen Ausweg mehr. Als ob er den Tot erwarten würde.

"Dad... du hast nicht zufällig vor, zu sterben... oder?"

Michael lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht. Wenn es nach uns ginge, würden wir bis zuletzt an deiner Seite stehen und kämpfen. Aber Voldemort hat seine Leute verstärkt auf uns gehetzt. Er hat Spione, auch im Ministerium. Das macht das ganze... nun fast schon unmöglich zu überleben. Aber egal was passiert, James... deine Mutter und Ich lieben dich... und wir wissen, dass du in guten Händen bist. Dumbledore kümmert sich um dich... du bist für ihn wie ein Enkel..."

"Wegen Großvater?"

"Ja... wegen Großvater... Außerdem wissen wir dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad... "

Sein Vater hatte ihn fest in eine Umarmung geschlossen und James hätte am liebsten geweint, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater ihn für schwach hielt und vor allem, wollte er nicht daran glauben, dass dies ein Abschied für immer war.

Die Freunde kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück und wie sie sich schon dachten, ging es um das Buch. McGonagall hatte sie zu Dumbledore ins Büro geführt, wo der Schulleiter bereits auf sie wartete und sie anwies sich auf die Stühle zu setzten.

"Weswegen ich sie so abrupt habe rufen lassen ist, wegen dem Buch. Wie ich ihnen damals schon auf WingCastle mitteilte, können es nur die Personen lesen, auf die es sich beziehen. Miss White hat mir jedoch mitgeteilt dass Mr. Lupin und Han White es auch lesen konnten. Außerdem hat Professor McGonagall das Buch im Mädchenschlafsaal durchaus gefunden. Daher nehme ich an, dass sobald sich das Buch zeigt, man es zwar sieht, jedoch nicht darin lesen kann. Erst wenn einer der Personen, auf die sich das Buch bezieht, es lesen möchte, wird sich die Schrift zeigen. Es wird wohl so eine Art Verbindung sein, die das Buch dazu zwingt, ihre Schrift zu zeigen, sobald sie die Macht berührt. Ich würde gerne einen Versuch wagen. Miss White... Bitte."

Dumbledore reichte ihr das kleine Buch hin und zögernd nahm sie es in die Hand. Es hatte soviele Probleme mit sich gebracht und sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt alles erfahren wollte. Voldemort wußte es schon und er hatte es sie mit Absicht finden lassen, das konnte nichts gutes sein. Ganz langsam schlug sie die erste Seite auf und tatsächlich standen nun die Wörter in lesbarer schwarzer Schrift auf den schon uraltwirkenden Blättern. Dumbledore nickte sanft und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Schließen sie das Buch und geben sie es mir wieder zurück."

Sie tat was er sagte und legte es in seine Hände. Dumbledore öffnete das Buch und Unglaublicherweise blickten sie tatsächlich auf ein leeres Blatt, das sie eben noch vollbeschrieben gesehen hatten.

"James..."

Er reichte ihm das Buch hin und James nahm es an. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich wie beim Loseziehen, wo dem jenigen, der den kürzeren zieht, was schlimmes durchfährt. Hier ging es um das Buch, bei dem derjenige, bei dem die Schrift angezeigt wird, der Tot droht und der Rest erleichtert ausatmen konnte. Er öffnete es und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, erschien auch bei ihm dieselbe Schrift wie vorher. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Dumbledore nickte verstehend und sah zu Remus rüber.

"Mr. Lupin... würden sie das Buch nehmen und es öffnen?"

Wenn Remus es öffnete und die Schrift immer noch da war, würde dies nichts zu bedeuten haben. Dann läge Dumbledore falsch und wahrscheinlich konnte das Buch jeder jugendliche öffnen und lesen und vielleicht ging es dann nur nicht bei älteren Menschen. Sein Freund nahm das Buch und öffnete es und das Blatt war leer.

"Genau das hab ich gemeint," erklärte Dumbledore ihnen sanft, nachdem Remus das Buch wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Das Buch baut durch die Berührung eine Verbindung auf, durch die die Schrift sichtbar wird. Jemand normales besitzt sie nicht, nur diejenigen, die mit dieser Macht in Verbindung stehen... Miss Evans?

Dumbledore hatte das Buch genommen und es Lilli hingereicht. Sie sah unsicher aus... und schien Angst vor dem zu haben, was gleich passieren würde. Ganz gleich was war, keins von beiden war gut. Wenn sie es berührte und die Schrift erschien, hatte sie etwas mit Gryffindor's Macht zu tun und würde eine entscheidende Rolle im Kampf um James Macht spielen. Wenn sich die Schrift nicht zeigte, bedeutete das Unwissenheit über ihre Macht und das sie vielleicht nie herausfinden würden, was mit ihr los war. Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte, keins von beiden Möglichkeiten war gut. Sie warf James einen flüchtigen Blick zu und auch er schien Angst vor der Antwort zu haben. Nun gut, probieren ging über studieren, also nahm sie es in ihre Hand und öffnete es vorsichtig... Die Schrift war da...

Lilli atmete nicht erleichtert aus... im Gegenteil, ihr Herz wurde schwer, die Last auf ihrem Rücken, unerträglich. Sie hatte etwas mit James Macht zu tun... sie wußte nur noch nicht was und der Gedanke, dass sie ihm etwas antun könnte damit, zerriss ihr fast das Herz.

"Gut, in dem Fall. Da das jetzt geklärt ist. Möchte ich immer einen von ihnen dreien bitten bei mir im Büro zu bleiben, damit das Buch lesbar für uns bleibt. Wir werden das neugewonnene gemeinsam erarbeiten und sie werden auch immer auf den neuesten Stand gehalten... Miss White? Würden sie den Anfang machen?"

"Sicher, Professor."

"Gut... Ihr anderen könnt gehen. Miss White wird zu euch zurückkommen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

James warf Anna einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu, doch sie nickte zuversichtlich. Sie waren hier bei Dumbledore, es konnte nichts schlimmes passieren. Er nickte und verließ dann mit Lilli, Siirus und Remus Dumbledore's Büro. Sie waren gerade mal einige Schritte gegangen als Sirius sich nicht mehr halten konnte und losfluchte.

"Verdammt noch mal, ich finde das alles stinkt."

"Was?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

"Alles. Das Buch... Voldemort WOLLTE das Anna es findet. Wieso ausgerechnet Anna? Und wieso steckt er ihr ein Buch zu, das so offensichtlich über seinen Plan Bescheid weiß? Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass er da herumgepfuscht hat."

"Du meinst, da drinn steht nicht die Wahrheit drinn?"

"Was ist, wenn es nur ein gefaktes Buch ist? Und nicht das richtige von Gryffindor selbstgeschriebene?"

"Dumbledore ist bei Anna. Er würde es doch merken, wenn etwas unschlüssig oder gar schwachsinnig klingen würde?" sagte Lilli sicher, aber Sirius schüttelte aufs neue den Kopf.

"Eben nicht. Er hat doch selbst gesagt, er wüsse nicht viel über diese Macht. Er würde wohl alles glauben, was da drinn steht. Er ist ja auch der Überzeugung, dass es von Gryffindor selbst geschrieben wurde."

"Nun ja, viel tun können wir jetzt sowieso nicht mehr, Padfoot. Wir müssen Dumbledore vertrauen. Wenn er keinen Ausweg aus dieser miserablen Situation weiß, wer dann?"

Sein Freund grummelte finster vor sich hin. Der Gedanke, dass seine drei Freunde in eine Falle laufen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Natürlich vertraute er Dumbledore, aber Erfahrungsgemäß war der Schulleiter bereits alt und nicht mehr der schnellste wenn es um solche Dinge ging. Er wollte einfach nicht dass irgendeinem von ihnen etwas passierte und das Gefühl ließ ihn einfach nicht los, dass dieses Buch sie genau dahin lockte, wo Voldemort sie haben wollte. Wieso hätten sie es sonst so leicht in ihre Hände bekommen sollen? Das ganze war faul...


	74. Chapter 74

Chap74:At the end

Der Rest der Osterferien verbrachten sie damit nacheinander mit Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Jaivenko und dem Buch Gryffindors zu arbeiten und das Chaos um die Macht zu lösen. Ab und zu waren alle zusammen in dem Büro und hörten sich das an, was vorgelesen wurde. Vieles wurde gelöst, was das Ritual und die Schlüssel anging, aber was es mit Lilli auf sich hatte, konnten sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer nicht herauslesen, da es nur sehr langsam voran ging. Dumbledore wollte alles genauestens durchnehmen, damit sie auch nichts übersehen konnten. Als sie zum Ritual kamen, bat Dumbledore James zu erklären was vorgefallen war um es dann im Buch zu überprüfen. Es stimmte genau was drinn stand und dann passierte es.

Es war ein verregneter Tag im Frühling und das obwohl die Sonne herabschien und keine Wolken am klaren blauen Himmel war.

James lag flachatmend in seinem Bett. Er war abrupt aufgewacht und wußte nicht wieso... Etwas war passiert. Er fühlte sich unwohl und er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Als ob jemand weg war... Er hatte nicht geträumt und auch nichts gesehen. Er fühlte es einfach. Er beugte sich auf und sah zum Fenster hinaus... Der Regen prasselte auf die Erde hinab... sein Vater hatte mal gemeint, wenn die Sonne scheint und es trotzdem regnet, dann weint die Erde um eine verlorenen Menschen... Als sein Großvater starb, war es so gewesen.

'Nein, es ist nichts passiert... Hör auf daran zu denken... Es ist nichts passiert.' 

Er saß wenig später wie immer mit den anderen bei Dumbledore im Büro und ging mit ihnen das neueste Kapitel durch, was sie gelesen hatten. Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass Swetlana fehlte, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darum.

'Sie hat bestimmt nur viel zu tun. Es ist nichts passiert... '

Es klopfte und er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Swetlana betrat das Büro, die Augen voller Verzweiflung, eine Beule an ihrer Stirn und eine Schnittwunde an ihrer rechten Wange, als ob sie aus einem Kampf kam.

'Was ist passiert?'

Sie hatte kurz mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Sie flüsterten sehr leise miteinander und er könnte schwören, dass sie ihm ab und zu Blicke zuwarfen. Der Schulleiter nickte traurig und dann schritt sie auf ihn zu. Er zitterte... er verstand es nicht aber sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er hatte Angst, dass es etwas schreckliches war, dass sie ihm sagen wollte und tief in seinem Herzen... hatte er es schon im Gefühl dass es genau das war. Die Blicke seiner Freunde ruhten auf ihn als Swetlana sich zu ihm hinsetzte und sanft ihre Hände auf seine Schulter niederlegte.

"James..." sagte sie, in ihren Augen standen nun die Tränen und er wußte, es war etwas schreckliches passiert. Noch wußte er nicht was und er betete, dass es nicht stimmte, dass es nicht so war, was er glaubte. Es durfte niemandem etwas passiert sein, den er liebte... das durfte nicht sein, doch genau das war geschehen.

"Was ist... passiert?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er hatte seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es war ein Ansturm von Panik, von Sorge, von Furcht und er mußte nur in die Augen seiner Patentante blicken um ihren ganzen Schmerz zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid. Dein Vater... ist... Er ist tot..."

Ein Spitzes Messer hatte sein Herz geteilt, es blutete... Alles was er fühlte war Schmerz, Trauer und einen dicken Kloss in seiner Kehle. Das Atmen schien nicht mehr zu gehen und Tränen füllten sich in seinen Augen... er konnte fühlen, wie sie über seine Wangen rollten... ohne, dass er sie zurückhalten konnte.

"James..."

Es war Lilli's Stimme, aber sie drang nicht wirklich zu ihm durch.

"Prongs..."

Er spürte Sirius Hand auf seiner Schulter, wie sie ihn drückte, wie sie ihn trösten wollte, aber auch er drang nicht wirklich zu ihm durch. Er hatte seinenVater verloren... sein Vater war tot... Schon die ganze Zeit hatte er es ihm Gefühl als er ihn in der Bibliothek das Testament hat schreiben sehen und doch schien ihm das ganze nicht wie die Realität, sondern nur wie ein böser Alptraum. Er wollte aufwachen und wissen, dass alles wieder wie früher war. Seine Eltern würden da sein, würden alltägliche Dinge mit ihm machen, wie zusammen essen, würden ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn lieben und wie stolz sie auf ihn waren, dass er seinen eigenen Weg ging... nichts davon würde je wieder passieren.

"James, es tut mir leid..."

Es war wieder Swetlana, die gesprochen hatte, aber James starrte weiterhin zu Boden. Tränen kullerten über seine Wange auf das Holz hinab und er konnte sie nicht mal mehr zurück halten. Er wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht schwach sein... aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Sein Hals tat weh, jeder Schluck bewirkte einen leichten Schmerz in der Kehle. Die Wirklichkeit... sie war zu grausam.

"James, dein Vater ist tot, aber deine Mutter hat noch eine Überlebenschance. James, sieh mich an... bitte..."

Sie versuchte mit ihm Blickkontakt zu bekommen, aber er schien sie nicht wahr zu nehmen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, doch sein Körper zitterte weiter unkontrolliert, als ob er frieren würde. Vielleicht war auch genau das der Fall. Er schien sie zu hören, aber nicht ansehen zu können. In diesem Moment fühlte er puren Hass gegen Voldemort, weil er das getan hatte. Sie brauchte es nicht zu sagen, er wußte dass er es war, der seine Vater getötet hatte. Sein Vater hatte es gespürrt, deswegen hat er sein Testament aufgesetzt...

"James, Maria liegt im St. Mungo, aber sie könnte überleben. Sie braucht dich jetzt... James... Bitte...Ihr Zustand ist sehr schlimm, aber sie hat eine kleine Chance zu überleben."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn fest in ihre Arme zu schließen und zu umarmen. Sie wollte dass es aufhörte, dass sein Schmerz aufhörte, dass es ihm besser ging, aber sie wußte, dass nichts seinen Schmerz jetzt lindern konnte. Nichts... und niemand. Er war allein. Ihr Patensohn hatte seine Familie verloren und Maria... sie würde auch sterben. Sie war nicht mehr wirklich am Leben...

Swetlana hatte ihn ins St. Mungo bringen dürfen.Lilli, Sirius, Anna und Remus bestanden darauf mitzukommen um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Sie führte ihn zu seiner Mutter, während die anderen draußen warteten. Doch er wünschte sich, sie hätte es ihm lieber verboten und ihn nicht zu ihr geführt. Da lag sie also, Maria Potter, einer der besten Auroren England's, übersäht mit Wunden, Verletzungen und blauen Flecken und kämpfte um ihr Leben. Es war ein schwerer Anblick für ihn.

Er hatte sich neben ihr aufs Bett gesetzt und ihre Hand genommen. Er wollte nicht weinen, er wollte stark sein... aber er schaffte es nicht. Hier lag seine Mutter, die einzige Verwandte, die ihm noch geblieben war. Sein Vater war... Michael Potter war tot. Sein Vater war gegangen und er würde nie wieder zurückkehren. So oft hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, seinen Vater zu verlieren, aber er war immer wieder zurückgekehrt, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Nun war er für immer weg und hatte ihn verlassen, wie sein Großvater damals.

"Mum..." flüsterte er leise, der Kloss steckte noch immer in seinem Hals und machte es ihm fast unmöglich zu sprechen. Jeder Ton schien seine Kehle zu erdrücken, doch er wollte es... er wußte... nein, er fühlte dass sie nicht mehr lange leben würde und er mußte es ihr nun sagen, was er seinen Vater nicht mehr sagen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich... Mum... Ich... Ich war nicht mehr böse auf euch. Ich war ein Idiot. Ich war enttäuscht und habe nicht gesehen, dass ihr das ganze nur für mich getan habt... weil ihr wolltet dass es mir gut geht. Ich war ein Arschloch... Mum... Ich will nicht... alleine auf dieser Welt sein... Bitte... Komm zu mir zurück... Lass mich nicht im Stich."

Er wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen von den Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr weinen. Es brachte doch nichts jetzt schwach zu sein, aber sie kamen immer wieder und je öfter und stärker er versuchte sie wegzuwischen, desto schneller und tränenreicher kamen sie zurück.

"Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

James konnte seine Freunde mit Swetlana sprechen hören. Die Tür war ein Spalt offen gewesen und er konnte sie gut 2 Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen sehen. Sie sprachen nicht besonders laut, aber genug, damit es zu seinen Ohren vordrang.

"Es war... Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer... Er hat ihn höchstpersönlich umgebracht. Wir wollten einigen Muggeln zur Hilfe eilen, die in der Innenstadt gefoltert wurden. Aber es war eine Falle... Wir wurden von seinen Todessern eingekreist... Michael befahl uns egal was passiert Maria in Sicherheit zu bringen. Überall wurden Flüche abgeschossen und... Marcel und Ich haben alles versucht, aber... wir konnten nichts tun. Wir haben Maria wegbringen können, nachdem sie von den Flüchen vollkommen zusammen gebrochen war. Michael... er wurde kurz bevor wir apparierten vom dunklen Lord persönlich umgebracht. Es war der Avada Kedavra Fluch. Wir konnten nichts mehr tun... Wir brachten Maria ins St. Mungo... und als wir zurück kamen... lag er noch immer da... tot... Wir haben seinen Leichnam geborgen für die Beerdigung. Mehr konnten wir nicht mehr tun."

James schluckte schwer. Er sah nun Voldemort in seinen Gedanken, wie er kalt lachte und seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Vater richtete. Er sah das grüne Licht und dann die weit geöffneten Augen seines Vaters, die leer zu ihm hinauf starrten. Voldemort lachte... so wie er es immer tat. Nein, es war kein Lachen. Ein lachen war etwas schönes... Er zischte grausam...

'Ich bring ihn um... Ich schwöre ich bring ihn um und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue'

"James?"

Lilli war plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hatte sanft ihre Hände um seine Taille geschlungen. Liebevoll drückte sie sich an ihn... Sie wußte nicht, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt war oder ob sie überhaupt das richtige tat, aber sie spürte dass er jemanden brauchte und sie wollte für ihn da sein. Sie wollte diejenige sein, an dessen Schulter er sich lehnte, wollte seine Stütze in solchen Situationen sein, so wie er es für sie war.

"Ich liebe dich... ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein.. Ich versprechs dir..."

Aber James tat nichts... Er blieb sitzten, seinen glasigen Blick weiter auf seine Mutter gerichtet. Lilli spürte wie ihr Herz schwer wurde, weil ihre Geste nicht erwiedert wurde und doch sagte sie nichts... Sie liebte ihn auch so.

Anna blickte von dem Türspalt in das Zimmer hinein. Sie sah wie Lilli sich an James schmiegte um ihm ihren Beistand zu geben, sie sah, wie James die Hand seiner Mutter festhielt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde. Jeder noch so blinde Mensch jedoch wußte, dass Maria diese Verletzungen nicht überleben würde. Der Tot war nur eine Frage der Zeit...

"Prongs wird uns jetzt brauchen," sagte Sirius, der mit Remus neben ihr stand. Swetlana unterhielt sich weiter weg von ihnen mit Heilerin Stradford und man konnte sehen, dass die beiden Frauen genau so wenig Hoffnung hatten, dass Maria es überleben würde.

"Er wird noch viel mehr brauchen als uns..."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Remus sie unsicher. Sie schien sich ihrer Antwort sehr sicher gewesen zu sein.

"Voldemort will die Macht in James beeinflussen und ich denke... ich weiß mittlerweile wie das geht."

Die beiden Marauder sahen sich gegenseitig verwirrt an. Was sollte das nun schon wieder heißen?

"Die böse Seite wird durch alles schlechte beeinflusst: Tot, Enttäuschung, Leid... das Gute durch alles glückliche... Liebe, Freundschaft u.s.w. Voldemort nimmt James einen Menschen nach dem anderen, den er liebt... das hinterläßt Tot, Enttäuschung und Leid... Er säht Misstrauen zwischen uns allen und versucht ihm damit weh zu tun. Ihr wißt, was das für euch beiden bedeutet."

"..."

"Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich euch vornimmt.. Ihr seit seine besten Freunde."

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tot..." sagte Sirius entschlossen und Remus nickte zustimmend.

"Ihr nicht... Und James? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, wie er sich fühlt, wenn er seine beiden besten Freunde verliert? Um Lilli und mich mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Wir sind sozusagen resistent gegen den Tot. Das klingt zwar albern, aber es ist im Moment so. Doch mit euch beiden sieht das schon ganz anders aus. Ein Todesfluch und ihr beide seit nicht mehr da. Ihr werdet nicht wie wir ihn abprallen lassen oder von den Toten widerauferstehen."

"Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Euch nicht umbringen lassen, Sirius..."

"Was denn? Glaubst du wir laufen beide mit nem Schild auf dem Rücken rum wo drauf steht: Bitte töte mich!"

"Nein, aber einem auf dem drauf steht: Ich bin ein Trottel, holt mich hier raus! Mensch, Sirius. Ich wollte euch doch nur klar machen, dass ihr in Gefahr seit!"

"Das geht auch NETTER! Musst du immer so rumzicken!"

"Du hast doch angefangen zu zicken!"

"Was geht denn mit dir ab, ey!

"Was-"

"KÖNNTET IHR BEIDE AUFHÖREN STÄNDIG MITEINANDER ZU ZANKEN, DASS SICH DIE BALKEN BIEGEN!"

Remus hatte ungewöhnlich laut aufgeschrien, was man von ihm gar nicht gewöhnt war. Selbst Swetlana und Heilerin Stradford sahen herüber, wodurch er feuerrot anlief.

"... Verzeihung."

James wollte bei seiner Mutter im St. Mungo sein und Lilli wollte bei ihm bleiben. Um nicht unnötig rumzusitzten, gingen Anna, Sirius und Remus wieder zurück nach Hogwarts um am Buch weiter zu arbeiten. Richtig konzentrieren konnte sich keiner von ihnen. Sie alle warfen immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr, hoffend, dass sich James meldete und ihnen mitteilte, dass es seiner Mutter besser ging, dass Maria Potter aus dem Koma erwachte und wieder gesund werden würde, jedoch wissend, dass sie nur auf die Nachricht ihres Todes warteten. Es gab keine Hoffnung und sie alle wußten das.

Die Kerze brannte langsam vor sich hin. Ab und zu flackerte die Flamme, als würde sie vom Wind ausgeweht werden. Doch weder war ein Fenster geöffnet, noch gab es irgendeinen Zug in dem Zimmer. James wußte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es war das Lebenslicht seiner Mutter. Wenn es von selbst ausging, dann war sie tot , doch so lang sie brannte, gab es Hoffnung. Die Minuten vergingen und nichts passierte.

Es war gut so, so hatte er wenigstens noch Hoffnung, dass sie aufwachen würde. Seine Mutter war noch nicht tot, sie lebte noch... Er konnte sie halten, ihr Herz schlug und sie atmete. Sie mußte nur noch aufwachen, dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Er saß noch immer neben ihr auf dem Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Wenn sie spürte, dass er da war und dass er sie brauchte, dann würde sie sicherlich zurückkehren zu ihm. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass ihr Sohn alleine auf der Welt bleibt. Er hatte jetzt doch nur noch sie...

Nein, sie würde ihm das nicht antun. Niemals. James blickte zur Seite und sah Lilli auf dem Bett daneben liegen. Sie war wohl müde, denn sie schlief tief und fest. Er begann leicht zu schmunzeln. Sie war wirkich ein Engel. Egal was sie gerade durchmachten, sie stand zu ihm. Sie hätte mit den anderen zurück nach Hogwarts gehen können, aber stattdessen blieb sie hier im St. Mungo, bei ihm. Nur um zu warten... Er sah wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter und strich dabei sanft über ihren Handrücken, die er in seiner gehalten hatte. Er dachte wieder an seinen Vater, der gestorben war. Einfach so... von dem Mann umgebracht, den er am meisten haßte. Kaltblütig und ohne zu zögern hatte er ihm einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben genommen. Er hatte seinem Vater zuletzt nicht mal richtig sagen können, wie sehr er ihn mochte. Er hatte nicht über seinen Schatten springen können, etwas, dass er jetzt zutiefst bereute. Er wollte bei seiner Mutter nicht denselben Fehler machen und er hatte ihr gesagt, was er empfand, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Sie hörte ihn, da war er sich sicher. Noch war sie da, noch lebte sie.

Lilli murmelte etwas unverständliches und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass sie Angst hatte. Er ließ seine Mutter los und ging zu ihr ans andere Bett rüber. Es schien als ob sie in einem Alptraum gefangen wäre. Sanft rüttelte er sie an der Schulter wieder wach. Sie öffnete müde ihre Lider, doch als sie ihn erkannte, riss sie schlagartig ihre Augen auf.

"James..." sagte sie leise. "Es tut mir leid... Ich bin eingeschlafen... ich..."

"Schhhhhh..." sagte er liebevoll und legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen. Sie sah wirklich süß aus wenn ihr etwas Leid tat, wenn sie sich entschuldigen wollte oder wenn ihr etwas peinlich war. Nein, eigentlich sah sie immer süß aus, egal was sie tat.

"Ist schon okay... Ich hätte dich weiter schlafen lassen, aber du hast so unruhig geschlafen..."

"Oh nein, hab ich etwa geschnarcht!"

Er gluckste vergnügt. Das war seine Lilli, sie brachte ihn doch immer wieder zum Lachen, ganz egal, wie besorgt oder traurig er war.

"Nein, Süße. Du hast nicht geschnarcht... Es sah eher aus als ob du einen Alptraum hättest."

"Alptraum!... Ich weiß nicht was ich geträumt habe... "

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Mutter, die noch genau so wie vorher dran lag, leblos und halb-tot...

"Wie geht es ihr?"

James wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit war, dass es ihr schlecht ging und das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie sterben würde. Aber diese Worte brachte er nicht über seine Lippen.

Die Flamme der Kerze begann heftig zu flattern und dann... mit einem mal... ging sie aus und hinterließ nichts als einen kurz glühenden Docht und den dünnen Rauch, der hinauf stieg...

Der Zaubererfriedhof.

Es waren viele Leute da, zuviele. James kannte die meisten gar nicht. Es waren Arbeitskollegen, Freunde, Bekannte... aber keine Verwandten. Er war der letzte Potter, das wurde ihm nun schmerzlich bewußt... Er stand da, direkt vor den beiden Särgen seiner Eltern. Rechts stand Lilli und hielt fest seine Hand in ihren, links stand Sirius, immer bereit sofort einzugreifen, falls sein Freund Schwäche zeigen sollte und eine Schulter, eine Umarmung oder auch nur einen tröstenden Blick brauchte. Für ihn war es, als ob seine eigenen Eltern gestorben wäre. Mr. und Mrs. Potter waren für ihn wie Adoptiveltern. Sie nahmen ihn auf, sorgten sich um ihn, tadelten ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn und liebten ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn. In ihnen hatte er neue Eltern gefunden, so wie er in James einen Bruder fand. Trotz allem ging James Leid viel weiter und sie alle waren sich dem bewußt. Direkt hinter ihnen saßen Anna, Remus, Frank, Alice und auch Peter, der extra seinen Urlaub mit seinen Eltern unterbrochen hatte um zur Beerdigung kommen zu können und für seinen Freund da zu sein. Swetlana, Marcel, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, sie alle waren gekommen, aber James hatte sie kaum beachtet. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf den beiden Särgen. Sie machten das ganze endgültig... Die Sonne schien und es war keine graue Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Das war bitter, die Erde freute sich also, dass seine Eltern gestroben waren? War es das?

"... Es gibt keine Erklärung warum man zwei Menschen einfach so aus dem Leben reißt, die soviel gutes in sich trugen.Sie waren ausgezeichnete Auroren, sie waren liebende Eltern und wunderbare Freunde... Michael und Maria Potter hinterlassen ihren Sohn James, viele trauernde Freunde und Bekannte. Zum Schluss, denke ich, möchte ihr Sohn noch einige Worte an euch richten..."

James sah auf... Er wollte nichts sprechen, wollte nichts zum Abschied sagen. Er fand doch keine Worte dafür, aber nun ruhte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Alle starrten ihn an, als würden sie eine herzzerreissende Rede von ihm verlangen. Er stand auf und ging nach vorne, wo der Priester ihn empfing und kurz mit traurigem Gesicht die Schulter drückte. Dann ließ er ihn allein und James fand sich in mitten der Menschenmenge stehen. Sie waren so viele und er kannte die meisten nicht. Was sollte er zu fremden Menschen schon sagen? Was sollte er über seine Eltern noch erzählen, was sie nicht schon alle wußten?

"Ich danke euch für euer Erscheinen..."

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er keine Stimme zum sprechen haben würde. Doch er irrte sich... er konnte klar und deutlich sprechen. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Menge... und blieb bei seinen Freunden stehen. Er blieb bei Lilli's Augen stehen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren voller Mitleid, voller Trauer, voller Angst.  
Er hatte auch Angst, Angst vor der Zukunft und wie es jetzt ohne die zwei Menschen weitergehen soll, die ihn bis zuletzt beschützt hatten. Er fühlte sich alleine, wehrlos, schwach, aber sie... Lilli... wenn er sie ansah, dann fühlte er etwas anderes... Er fühlte etwas warmes.

"Meine Eltern wären sicher sehr glücklich, wenn sie wüßten, wieviele Menschen ihr Tot bewegt... Ich kann nicht viel dazu sagen, außer... das ich hoffe, dass ihr sie als die Menschen in euren Erinnerung behaltet, die sie waren. Sie waren nicht perfekt, sie hatten ihre kleine Fehler, aber sie haben immer versucht das richtige zu tun. Und am Schluß... hat es nicht gereicht. Das einzig gute daran ist dass sie nicht feige gestorben waren... sondern kämpfend... und hocherhobenen Hauptes... Mum, Dad, ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage... dass... wir euch vermissen werden.."

Stille... Er brachte nichts mehr heraus. Der Kloss hatte sich wieder in seiner Kehle festgesetzt und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er spürte dass er schwach wurde, dass er weinen wollte, doch er hielt die Tränen mit aller Gewalt zurück. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

"... Möge Merlin mit ihnen sein.."

Der Priester hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass James nicht mehr weitersprechen konnte und hatte das Wort ergriffen. Er nahm mit seiner Hand die Asche aus einem Behälter und schüttelte es sanft auf die Gräber nieder, die in die Erde hinabgelassen wurden.

"Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub..."

James trat näher, je eine weise Rose in beiden Händen. Die eine ließ er auf das Grab seiner Mutter hinab fallen, die andere auf das Grab seines Vaters und bei beiden schüttelte auch er etwas Asche zu ihnen hinab.  
Er blieb stehen... er wollte eigentlich weitergehen, wollte zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren, aber er konnte nicht. Wenn er jetzt ging, dann war es entgültig und unwiderrufbar. Seine Eltern waren dann wirklich tot und die Beerdigung würde das letzte sein, an das er sich erinnerte. Er konnte hören, wie die anderen um ihn herum tuschelten.

"Armer Junge."

"Der Ärmste."

"Er kann einem ja so Leid tun."

Mitleid. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Er wollte nur seine Eltern zurück haben.

'Mum... Dad... Ich will nicht.. ich kann nicht mehr... Warum seit ihr gegangen... ohne mich? Warum habt ihr mich hier alleine gelassen? Ihr habt versprochen, dass nicht zu tun. Wieso habt ihr mich schon wieder belogen? Wieso belügen mich alle andauern? Wieso verlassen sie mich? Was mach ich falsch? Sagt es mir.'

Lilli war zu ihm hergegangen, sich der Blicke der fremden Menschen durchaus bewußt und sie legte den einen Arm um seine Schulter und mit der anderen hielt sie seine Hand fest. In dem Moment wo er ihre Umarmung spürte, hatte sich James zu ihr umgedreht und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es waren hoffnungslose, verzweifelte hasselnussbraune Augen, die nach Hilfe schrien und es waren traurige aber hoffnunggebende smaragdgrünen Augen, die zurücksahen.

"Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte sie ihm zu und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Mit der Hand um seinen Rücken, wanderte sie zu seinem Kopf und drückte ihn zärtlich zu sich hinab, so dass er ihn an ihre Schulter legte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er weiter zu den Gräbern hinab sah, wollte nicht, dass er sich alleine fühlte, denn das war er nicht. Er würde immer sie an seiner Seite haben. Und je länger sie so dran standen, desto fester spürte sie, wie er sie an sich zurückdrückte und wie der Umhang ihrer Schulter nass wurde. Er weinte... und Tränen gehen zu lassen, war immer der erste Schritt um etwas zu akzeptieren. James würde es verstehen und dann würde er es auch verarbeiten können.

Es tröpfelte, erst sehr langsam und ganz wenig und dann wurde es immer mehr. Der Regen prasselte herab und durchnässte die Wiese. Die Sonne schien und der Himmel war klar, aber die Erde weinte... um zwei verlorene Menschen.

Nach der Beerdigung kehrten sie vorerst nach WingCastle zurück. James wollte es so und die Freunde würden ihn in diesem riesigen Schloss nicht alleine lassen. Das Wohnzimmer... es war noch genau so wie damals als er es verlassen hatte. Es gab nur einen winzigen und schmerzvollen Unterschied: Er war jetzt alleine, seine Eltern würden ihn nie wieder mehr begrüßen und ihn nie wieder in ihre Arme schließen. Er würde nie wieder mit ihnen sprechen können... nie wieder. Es war ein abschließendes Wort, dass die Leere der Unendlichkeit zeigte.

"Prongs...?" begann Sirius besorgt. Sein Freund sah nicht gut aus und für einen Augenblick schien es als ob er vor ihnen zusammenbrechen würde.

"Ich muss allein sein, Leute... Tut mir leid..."

"Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen," sagte Lilli sanft und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

James lächelte nicht... er war zu verzweifelt um das tun zu können. Er ließ seine Freunde zurück und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und es war eine Erleichterung wieder alleine sein zu können. Ruhe war das einzige was er nun brauchte. Keine aufmunternden Worte, keine Gesten. Einfach nur Stille und mit dem Gedanken.. legte er sich auf sein Bett nieder. Er sah zur Seite, auf seinem Nachttischchen stand noch immer das Foto von seinen Eltern und seinen Großeltern wie sie ihn als kleines Kind in den Armen hielten und zusahen, wie er die Geschenke auspackte... Und schließlich sank er in einen sanften Tiefschlaf.

"Er schläft, also lass ihn in Ruhe!"

'Hm? Anna!'

"Das seh ich auch. Ich wollt nur sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich schläft."

'Sirius!'

"Was soll er denn sonst da tun? Mit geschlossenen Augen nachdenken?"

"Mensch, so wie er bei der Beerdigung aussah, hatte ich einfach Panik, dass er in Wirklichkeit am Fenster steht und sich runterstürzen möchte."

"Aus dem zweiten Stock, wie sinnvoll! Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass direkt unter seinem Fenster der POOL ist!"

"Hätt ja sein können?"

"Hätts nicht. Seit wann begeht James Potter Selbstmord? Benutzt doch bitte dein Hirn."

"Wann James Potter das letzte mal ausgesehen wie ein Zombie bei Tageslicht!"

"Woher weißt du wie ein Zombie bei Tageslicht aussieht!"

"Leute, wenn ihr weiter so streitet, spring ich tatsächlich noch aus dem zweiten Stock. Aber nicht aus Verzweiflung, sondern um vor euch zu flüchten!"

James hatte sich aufgebeugt und die beiden mit bösem Blick angesehen, die nun peinlich berührt da standen.

"Tschuldigung," murmelten sie verlegen, was James nur augenrollend wahr nahm.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und kam zu ihnen rüber.

"Ich weiß ihr macht euch Sorgen, aber mir gehts gut... Ich werde mich nicht selber umbringen und auch nicht absichtlich von einem Turm stürzen... Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"James, wenn wir irgendetwas für dich tun können, dann lass es uns wissen, ja? Egal was."

"Wirklich alles?"

"Ja," sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Hört auf zu Streiten.. das wär schon mal ein Anfang. Ich geh...bis später."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er seine besten Freunde mitten in seinem Zimmer stehen und bog um die Ecke ab.

"Toll gemacht."

"ICH?" japste Sirius unglaubig. "Du hast doch angefangen zu streiten."

"Hab ich gar nicht."

"Hast du doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Nein."

"Doch."

Selbst nachdem er um die Ecke gebogen war hörte er ihre Streitereien noch und schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf. Werden die es denn wirklich nie lernen? Er wanderte eine Weile lang ziellos im Schloss hin und her, bis er an der Bibliothek vorbei kam... Hier hatte sein Vater damals das Testament geschrieben. Er schritt hinein und fand noch alles genau so vor wie damals und er erinnerte sich an das letzte Treffen mit seinem Vater...

"Dad..."

"James... Was führt dich zu mir, Junge?"

"Ich-"

"Das ist nur zur Sicherheit. Du weißt, für einen Auroren wird es immer gefährlicher zu leben. Voldemort wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Ich möchte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass du, Lilli und meine Enkelkinder gut abgesichert seit."

"Dad..."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Lilli noch viele Kinder haben werdet. Schade nur, dass ich es nicht miterleben werde wie sie aufwachsen."

"Du hast Lilli in dein Testament miteinbeschlossen?"

"Ich weiß dass du sie aus tiefstem Herzen liebst und selbst wenn das zwischen euch nicht klappen sollte, was keiner von uns glaubt! Sie ist für deine Mutter und mich mittlerweile wie eine eigene Tochter. Ich möchte nicht dass ihr euch um Geld Sorgen machen müßt, falls wir jetzt dann sterben sollten."

"Dad... du hast nicht zufällig vor, zu sterben... oder?"

Er erinnerte sich an das sanfte Lachen seines Vaters und es war ein schmerzendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er es nie wieder hören würde.

"Natürlich nicht. Wenn es nach uns ginge, würden wir bis zuletzt an deiner Seite stehen und kämpfen. Aber Voldemort hat seine Leute verstärkt auf uns gehetzt. Er hat Spione, auch im Ministerium. Das macht das ganze... nun fast schon unmöglich zu überleben. Aber egal was passiert, James... deine Mutter und Ich lieben dich... und wir wissen, dass du in guten Händen bist. Dumbledore kümmert sich um dich... du bist für ihn wie ein Enkel..."

"Wegen Großvater?"

"Ja... wegen Großvater... Außerdem wissen wir dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad... "

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl nieder, auf dem sein Vater damals gesessen und sein Testament aufgesetzt hatte und er seufzte traurig auf... Sein Blick fiel auf die Pergamentrolle, die auf dem Tisch lag. Es war das Testament... James nahm es in die Hand, nahm die Binde ab und rollte es auseinander.

Meinem lieben Sohn James!

James, wenn du diesen Brief liest, haben weder deine Mutter noch ich überlebt. Es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen wollte, aber nichts davon schien mir in diesen Zeiten angebracht zu sein.  
Voldemort ist hinter uns her und niemand, den er wirkich umbringen möchte, überlebt. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Ich wünschte wir würden sehen wie du graduierst und ein richtiger Zauberer wirst oder wie du Lilli heiratest und selber Vater wirst. Das alles wird nicht passieren und ich habe diese Träume längst aufgegeben. Ich bin mir bewußt, dass ich mein Versprechen breche, das Versprechen dich ewig zu beschützen und für dich da zu sein.

Als dein Großvater starb, ist für dich eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Du warst gerade mal 12, viel zu jung um zu verstehen, was es heißt zu sterben und jemanden zu verlieren, den man so sehr geliebt hat. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass auch dein Großvater dich geliebt hat. Bis zuletzt. Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich im letzten Jahr so oft belügen mußten, aber es ging nicht anders. Am Ende, haben wir dein Vertrauen dadurch verloren, aber zumindest dein Leben gerettet. Alles was wir wollten war, dass du lebst und Glück erfahren kannst, wollten, dass du jemanden wie Lilli findest, der dich auch wiederliebt und das du Freunde bekommst, mit denen du durchs Leben gehst.

Wir machen uns keine Sorgen um dich, weil wir wissen, dass du in guten Händen bist. Dumbledore wird für dich sorgen, Lilli, Sirius, Anna und Remus werden an deiner Seite bleiben und du bist ein fabelhafter junger Mann geworden, auf den wir mehr als stolz sind.Du bist so geworden wie wir es uns immer gewünscht hatten und noch viel mehr. Bei deiner Geburt hatte ich Angst, dass du wie ich, den dunklen Künsten erliegen könntest und ich wollte alles dafür tun, damit dies nicht der Fall war. Ich sah mit der Zeit, dass du ganz anders als ich bist. Du warst schon sehr früh selbstständig, wolltest den Menschen helfen, kamst sowohl mit Muggeln als auch mit Zauberern und Hexen aus. Als dich der Hut für Gryffindor eingeteilt hatte, fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen, weil du nicht wie ich befürchtet hatte nach Slytherin kommen würdest. Dann lerntest du Sirius kennen und ich hatte wieder Angst, dass dies wie bei mir enden würde.

Du mein Sohn, hast im Gegenteil zu mir, deinen Freund auf deine Seite gezogen und ich war stolzer auf dich, als ich jeh in Worten ausdrucken konnte. Du wurdest ein Animagus, nur um deinem Freund beizustehen und ganz egal, wie dagegen ich war, ich wußte, dass es nichts brachte dir Steine in den Weg zu legen. Du würdest es sowieso irgendwann schaffen, weil Remus eben dein Freund war. Und wieder hast du mir einen Grund gegeben, stolz auf den Namen Potter zu sein. Du hast sovieles getan, was ich in meinem Leben mich nie getraut hätte. Wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich den Sohn, den ich immer haben wollte, den Menschen, der ich immer sein wollte.

Ganz gleich was auch passieren mag, eins wissen wir ganz genau, dass du deinen eigenen Weg gehst, auf der Seite, die du für das richtige hälst. Du bist und warst schon immer ein Kämpfer, mein Junge. Wir haben dich immer geliebt und wir werden immer über dich wachen.

Dein Vater Michael Potter (und stellvertretend auch für deine Mutter smile)

Traurig legte er den Brief beiseite. Es war nicht das Testament... es war sein Abschiedsbrief. James konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er fiel mit seinem Gesicht in seine Hände und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf...

James wußte nicht was passiert war. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag er in seinem eigenen Bett. Die Brille lag auf dem Nachttischchen und seine Decke war um ihn gewickelt. Er griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf während er sich aufrecht auf dem Bett hinsetzte. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, wer ihn wohl hier hergebracht hatte. Lilli lag wie eine Katze zusammengerollt auf der Couch und schien zu schlafen.

"Hey..." hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Er drehte sich in die andere Richtung und sah Sirius und Anna auf der Fensterbank da sitzten und ihn erleichtert anlächeln.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Wir haben nach dir gesucht, Kumpel. Lilli hat dich dann in der Bibliothek gefunden, bewußtlos... Du bist wohl zusammengebrochen..."

Zusammengebrochen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern... aber so war es wohl gewesen.

"Wir haben dich dann in dein Zimmer gebracht und Heilerin Stradford gerufen. Sie meinte... dass du nur übermüdet bist und das du schon wieder wirst... Du bräuchtest nur Ruhe und solltest dich ausruhen."

James nickte verstehend... verstand er es wirklich? Er wußte es nicht... er wußte gar nichts mehr. Seine Freunde machten sich Sorgen um ihn und dass war nicht fair. Sie sollten das nicht tun... aber vielleicht hatten sie allen Grund dazu.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Happy Herminchen:**_

Hi du :) Na, dann wünsch ich dir aber einen schönen Urlaub. Freu mich auf deine Rückkehr und hoffe, du hast viel Spaß in England :) Dickes Bussi! HDAGDÜAL!

_**Ac.Potterfan:**_

Hi du :) Fröhlicher? Ja, auch. Na, siehst ja, was alles kommen wird O.o" Greetz :)

_**VanHelsing:**_

Heyho +knuddel+ Hm, nein, meinte ich nicht. Sondern mehr, dass sich alles wiederholt und nichts wirklich neues da drinnen ist. Irgendwie O.o" Ja, die Aktion, ich mag auch lieber mehr Aktion. Frag mich nicht warum, ist einfach so +g+

Lilli's Mum, ein Mythos wie eh und jeh O.o

Erschreckend, dass ich manche Dinge so nah bringen kann, hm+g+

drückdichauchganzliebdurch+ HDAGDÜAL! Sweet Greetz Back :)

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel :) +g+ Irgendwie freuts mich, dass ihr so mitfiebers, ich kanns auch nicht erklären +g+ Das Chap dass du wolltest kommt ja jetzt. Merkst was? Ich hab was verändert +g+ So paßts wenigstens in die FF rein und heißt nicht mehr: Das Chap, das ihr nicht lesen müßt +g+

lol+ Bei DarkBreath ist ja Lissy auch schon fast nicht mehr da, oder nur noch selten +g+ Aber auch da wird's ja bald weitergehen. Sobald ich BtF beendet habe +grins+

knuddel+ HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussili :)

Chap75:Hochzeitsvorbereitungen 

**_London/Winkelgasse: _**

_**Es war ein milder Wintertag in London. Auf den Straßen lag der Schnee, jeder lief in Winterroben herum, überall sah man Hexen und Zauberer die Wärmezauber auf sich selbst zauberten um auf der Straße nicht zittern zu müssen während sie ihre Weihnachtsdekoration wieder herabzauberten.**_

Madamme Barbara's Brautmoden: 

_**Anna sah ihr weißes Kleid im Spiegel an. Es war sehr lang und verdeckte sogar ihre hochhackigen Satinschuhe. Es besaß oben einen festen Kragen, der bis zum Hals hinauf reichte, dafür aber sehr lange enganliegende Ärmel aus weißem festen Stoff. Ein aus Wolle gestricktes Muster bestückte die Taille und je länger sie sich das Kleid ansah desto eher fand sie nur den einen Satz dafür.**_

"_**Ich seh darin aus wie Professor McGonagall wenn sie heiraten würde!" **_

_**Alice und Lilli standen beide daneben, warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu und wandten sich dann wieder zu Anna hin.**_

"_**Neeein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragten beide gespielt unschuldig und mußten sich das Lachen wirklich hart verkneifen. **_

"_**Wie witzig," kommentierte diese böse und setzte sich schluchzend auf den Hocker nieder. Unglaublicherweise sah Anna wirklich aus wie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Ihre Haltung war niedergeschlagen, ihr Blick hoffnungslos und verzweifelt.**_

"_**So wird das doch nie etwas... Vielleicht sollte ich in Schwarz heiraten?" **_

"_**In Schwarz?" fragte Lilli geschockt. **_

"_**Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" **_

"_**Warum nicht? Wird schließlich dann mein Nachname sein. Anna Black... klingt lustig..." **_

"_**Aber man heiratet NICHT in Schwarz," stimmte Alice der unglaubig dreinblickenden Lilli zu. **_

"_**Und schon gar nicht, wenn jemand mit dem Nachnamen eigentlich WHITE heißt." **_

"_**In Schwarz wäre alles so einfach. Ein schlichtes, langes Kleid. Fertig. In Weiss gibts soviel dass nicht mal wirklich paßt. Was ist wenn ich das falsche Kleid aussuche und Sirius mich vor dem Traualtar sieht und sagt: Merlin, nein, ich will nicht!" **_

_**Lilli und Alice konnten nicht anders und prusteten laut los, wozu Anna nur die Lippen vorzog und einen Schmollmund aufsetzte. **_

"_**Das ist nicht lustig, ey." **_

"_**Anna," sagte Lilli glucksend, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen vom Lachanfall erholt hatte. **_

"_**Sirius kennt dich dein ganzes Leben lang. Glaubst du wirklich er blaßt die Hochzeit ab nur weil ihm dein KLEID nicht gefällt? Du weißt doch wie Männer da sind. Bloss nicht die Wahrheit sagen, immer schön schummeln, damit sich die Frau auch wohl fühlt." **_

"_**Du denkst, wenn ich die Sachen von Frank's Mutter anziehe, würde er mich immer noch attraktiv finden und heiraten wollen?" **_

"_**Sicher," sagten beide für einen Moment total ernst und im nächsten Moment wieder herzhaft lachend.**_

_**Allein der Gedanke an die bidere Kleidung von Mr. Longbottem brachte sie alle in schallendes Gelächter. Auch Anna lachte mit ihnen mit, denn es war einfach eine unfassbare Vorstellung, bei der man nicht ernst bleiben konnte.**_

_**Ganz in der Nähe der Mädels standen die Jungs bei Madamme Malkins und ließen sich für Sirius eine geeignete Robe für die Hochzeit zuschneiden. **_

"_**Ich fass es nicht, dass wir heiraten werden," sagte er leicht schmunzelnd. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er nie geglaubt, dass es überhaupt mal soweit kommen würde. Er und Anna White... ANNA WHITE! **_

"_**Soll ich ehrlich sein, Padfoot?" sagte James, während sie auf den Stühlen auf Madamme Malkins warteten, die nach einer passenden Robe suchte. Remus saß auf der anderen Seite und Peter kauerte vor ihnen auf dem Boden herum. **_

"_**Ich hätte mir keine andere an deiner Seite vorstellen können." **_

"_**So?" **_

"_**Yup... All die anderen Mädels waren mehr... die hatten kein Gripps. Das hätte nie etwas ernstes werden können. Anna dagegen ist eine Herausforderung für dich gewesen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie lange du gebraucht hast um ihr wirklich zu gestehen, dass du in sie verknallt bist." **_

"_**Oh je, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran... Merlin, waren wir vielleicht kindisch." **_

"_**Aha, jetzt gibst du's also zu?" witzelte Remus und grinste breit. **_

"_**Ich geb zu dass wir kindisch waren... mehr auch nicht." **_

"_**Ihr habt bei absolut jeder Gelegenheit gestritten." **_

"_**Wir haben diskutiert, Prongsie. Das ist was ganz anderes." **_

"_**Erklär mir den Unterschied." **_

"_**Als erstes wird das eine Wort G-E-S-T-R-I-T-T-E-N geschrieben und das andere D-I-S-K-U-T-I-E-R-T." **_

"_**Witzbold. Und weiter?" **_

"_**Beim Streiten will man den anderen verletzten. Beim Diskutieren ihn nur von der eigenen Meinung überzeugen." **_

"_**Ihr habt euch gegenseitig regelrecht VERARSCHT, Padilein." **_

"_**Wir haben uns NICHT VERARSCHT. Nur GEGENSEITIG VERSUCHT KLAR ZU MACHEN, DASS WIR WAS FÜREINANDER EMPFINDEN, Prongsie-Baby." **_

"_**Ne seltsame Art habt ihr das zu tun. Da ist es ja direkt ein Wunder, dass ihr doch noch zusammen gefunden habt, Padi-Schatz." **_

"_**Wunder? Oder Schicksal, Prongsie-Süßer." **_

"_**Was sollen diese Verniedlichungsformen?" fragte Remus süffisant. **_

"_**Er hat damit angefangen," sagten beide Marauder und zeigten mit dem Finger auf den jeweils anderen, nicht ohne dabei schön breit zu grinsen. **_

"Sag mal, Lils, habt ihr jetzt schon nen Namen für euren Sohn!" fragte Anna, nachdem sie das hunderdste Kleid anprobierte und es mißtrauisch beäugte. Irgendwas stimmte daran nicht. 

"_**Nö," antwortete diese leicht deprimiert. **_

"_**Irgendwie warten wir noch immer auf einen Wink des Schicksals oder auf eine geniale Idee von unseren Freunden!" **_

_**Alice gluckste vergnügt. **_

"_**Sag mal, Süße, in dem Hochzeitskleid wirst du wohl kaum tanzen können!"**_

_**Lilli sah zu Anna rüber und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das Kleid viel zu eng war und das der Satinstoff sowohl an ihren Brüsten, an ihrer Taille und an ihrem Becken viel zu eng ansaß, fast wie ne Coursage.  
"A-hach---ja?" fragte diese schon fast bleich nach Luft schnappend. Sie sank auf den Hocker hinab und versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu schnappen, während Alice und Lilli erschrocken aufstanden und zu ihr hineilten. **_

"_**Süße, was ist? Anna! Sag doch was!" **_

"_**Ich----Hich----Hich krieg--- keine---Luft----her..." **_

"_**Oh..." stieß Alice aus. **_

"_**Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" **_

_**Diese Frage war an Lilli gerichtet, die dazu lediglich die Schultern zuckte, während Anna verzweifelt mit der Hand hinter den Rücken zeigte. **_

"_**Ach so..." sagte Lilli schließlich und zog den Reißverschluß hinten auf. Anna ließ ein lautes erleichtertes Stöhnen von sich und atmete wieder vollständig ein und aus. **_

"_**Ne, ganz blöde Frage. Wieso hast du das Kleid überhaupt anprobiert wenn du keine Luft darin bekommst?" **_

"_**Kann ich sowas etwa riechen? Es sah halt schön aus... Okay, nächstes." **_

_**Noch während Anna in die Umkleidekabine hineinschritt blickten sich die beiden Mädels kopfschüttelnd an. **_

"_**Weißte was? Langsam frag ich mich ob sie nicht doch in schwarz heiraten sollte!" kommentierte Alice süffisant lächelnd.**_

"_**Sag mal, Padfoot. Du und Anna, zieht ihr nach der Hochzeit zusammen!" **_

"_**Nö, sie wollte ihre eigene Wohnung behalten. Weiß net warum." **_

"_**Das dacht ich mir schon." **_

"_**Wie meinste, Prongs?" **_

"_**Naja, sie braucht ihre Freiheit... So war das doch schon immer! Ich bin ehrlich gesagt sogar überrascht, dass sie deinen Antrag angenommen hat." **_

"_**Noch mal... HEH!" **_

"_**Mensch, du Flachzange, Padfoot," fluchte James genervt und reichte ihm eine weitere schwarze Robe rüber,die ihnen Madamme Malkins hergelegt hatte. **_

"_**Das mit Lilli und mir war was anderes. Anna ist nicht Lilli. Lilli wollte eine Familie gründen und bei mir leben. Anna war schon immer mehr der Karrierretyp. Immerhin wollte sie mal Profi-Quidditchspielerin werden und wenn der Angriff damals nicht alles ruiniert hätte, wäre sie heute nicht mehr bei uns hier, sondern die ganze Zeit für Quidditchspiele unterwegs. Das sie im Ministerium angefangen hatte, war ja mehr eine Notfalllösung, weil sie dort auch aufsteigen kann. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie vorhatte schon so früh zu heiraten." **_

"_**... Denkst du, das war ein Fehler?" **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Sie zu fragen?" **_

_**James lachte auf. So unsicher kannte er seinen Freund wirklich selten. Der sonst so selbstsichere und stolze Sirius war zu einem unsicheren, feigen Hund zusammengeschrumpft **_

"_**Sie hat doch ja gesagt, also war es bestimmt kein Fehler." **_

"_**Ja, aber am nächsten Tag hatte sie mir den Ring ja fast schon wieder zurückgeschmissen." **_

"_**Weil sie sauer war. Padfoot, hör endlich auf so zu zweifeln. Ich sags zum letzten mal: Sie hat JA gesagt und nicht um Bedenkzeit gebeten oder als erstes Nein gesagt und du mußtest sie erst überreden und wenn es etwas gibt, was wir an unserer lieben Anna wissen, dass das ihre erste Antwort stets von Herzen kommt." **_

"_**Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," kommentierte Remus grinsend, als die Tür von Madamme Malkins aufging und die drei Mädels auf sie zukamen. **_

"_**Moony, wie sprichst du von meiner Freundinn! Was bin ich dann bitteschön?" **_

"_**Mann vom Teufel," prustete James amüsiert, was auch Peter und Remus zum lachen brachte. Sirius dagegen war voll und ganz darauf konzentriert seine Verlobte in die Arme zu schließen und leidenschaftlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Lilli stellte sich unterdessen nach einem zärtlichen Kuss zu James und Alice setzte sich zu Remus auf die Couch. **_

"_**Ich fass es nicht, dass die beiden jetzt knutschend da stehen, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich in der Schule noch gegenseitig an die Gurgel gesprungen sind!" sagte sie unfassbar. **_

_**Sirius und Anna hörten zwar auf sich zu küssen, blieben jedoch noch immer in der festen Umarmung stehen.**_

"_**Hey, wir sind uns nie an die Gurgel gesprungen," verteidigte Sirius sich und wippte Anna in seinen Armen glücklich etwas hin und her, hin und her, hin und her. James beobachte diese Szene mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, dass er so lange behielt, bis er zum Fenster hinaus sah und promt das Gesicht verzog.**_

"_**Was ist?" fragte Sirius besorgt, als er das bemerkte und sah wie alle anderen auch nach draußen. Malfoy ging in seinem feinen Umhang die Straße der Winkelgasse hinauf, Richtung Nokturngasse. **_

"_**Wenn ich irgendwelche Beweise hätte, die diesen Penner belasten, wäre er schon längst in Azkaban," grummelte James wütend. **_

"_**Ow..." stöhnte Lilli und legte sich die Hand an den Bauch. **_

"_**'türlich könnte ich ihn auch Windelweichprügeln." **_

"_**Ow..." **_

"_**Er hätts nicht anders verdient, Lilli. Der würde uns doch am liebsten alle..." **_

"_**Nein... OW..." **_

_**Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen, dass sie mittlerweile auf den Hocker gesunken war und beide Hände an ihrem Bauch hielt. **_

"_**Lilli..." **_

_**Alle hatten sich aus ihren Sitzen erhoben und waren zu ihr hingeeilt. **_

"_**Was ist mit dir?" fragte James besorgt als er bemerkte, dass sie etwas blass im Gesicht wurde. **_

"_**Das Baby... scheint auch nicht gut auf Malfoy zu sprechen zu sein," bemerkte sie sarkastisch und kniff die Augen zu. **_

"_**Es tretet ziemlich..."**_

_**James hatte Lilli sofort ins St. Mungo gebracht um sie untersuchen zu lassen. Heilerin Stradford hatte sich ihrer angenommen, da alle anderen damit beschäftigt waren, wieder hundert andere Verletzte nach einem Todesser-Angriff zu versorgen. Da saß sie nun auf den Behandlungstisch und sah sich das Ultraschallbild auf dem Monitor an. **_

"_**Hm... absolut gesund, der kleine," stellte sie fest und zeigte den werdenden Eltern anhand des Bildes wo die Füße, die Hände, das Gesicht und der Bauch des kleinen Stramplers waren. Lilli konnte sich nicht mehr halten als sie den kleinen sah und bekam freudentränen in den Augenwinkeln. **_

"_**Er ist so... winzig... und er bewegt sich total niedlich... " **_

_**Die Heilerin lachte auf. **_

"_**Ja, niedlich und schon jetzt sehr schwer zu bändigen. Wir sind wir schon fast im 4. Monat und der kleine kann sich überhaupt nicht mehr halten vor Emotionen. Aber das ist gut so, das bedeutet dass er sehr kräftig und gesund ist. Habt ihr denn schon einen Namen für ihn?" **_

_**Schweigen. Da gabs viele, aber keiner hatte ihnen wirklich gefallen und langsam wurde es ja wohl Zeit dass ihr Sohn nicht mehr nur das Baby hieß. **_

"_**Dein Vater wäre sehr glücklich, wenn er wüßte dass er doch noch ein Enkel bekommen hätte." **_

_**Er sah Heilerin Stradford an und lächelte leicht. Ja, das wäre sein Vater bestimmt. **_

"_**Und dein Großvater erst... Ich hab ihn ja noch gekannt. Als du geboren wurdest, hat er deinen Vater angelacht und ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Satz: Ich bin Großvater, vielleicht werde ich auch noch Urgroßvater..." **_

_**James und Lilli lachten nun beide auf. Sie wußten ja, dass Jeanette Stradford eine gute Bekannte der Familie Potter war, aber das sie seinen Großvater noch kannte und bei seiner Geburt dabei war, hatte sie ihm nie erzählt. **_

"_**Es ist schon schade wie alles kommen mußte. Deine Eltern und Großeltern hätten deinen Sohn bestimmt noch sehr viel Liebe schenken können." **_

_**Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas neues von ihnen zu hören. Nicht, dass er seine Eltern vergessen hätte, aber er hatte sich mit ihrem Tot abgefunden und akzeptiert, dass sie nicht mehr da waren. Was Jeanette nun sagte, riss in ihm alte Wunden auf. Er vermisste sie noch immer und er vermisste seine Großeltern. **_

_**Nach der Untersuchung spazierten Lilli und James an der frischen Luft nach Hause. Sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass er traurig war, wartete jedoch bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. **_

"_**Du vermisst sie, stimmts?" **_

_**Er sah zu ihr rüber und tatsächlich sah man nichts trauriges in seinen Augen, sondern ein sanftes Glänzen.**_

"_**Irgendwie schon... Ich muß immer an meinen Großvater denken. Dass er mich geliebt hatte und stolz war, egal, was ich gemacht habe... " **_

"_**Harold... Harry James Potter..." **_

"_**Nein, er hieß Harold L-" **_

"_**Ich weiß, Mausi-Puh," lachte sie und schnitt ihm mit einem lieben Kuss das Wort ab. **_

"_**Ich meine unseren Sohn..." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Ich hatte im St. Mungo einen Traum. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder daran. Du erschienst mir im Traum und sagtest... dass ich schwanger wäre." **_

"_**Tat ich das?" **_

"_**Ja... und du wolltest den Namen Harry James für deinen Sohn..." **_

"_**Wollt ich das?" **_

"_**Ja... gut, du hast dich auch verabschiedet um zu sterben, aber das werd ich jetzt einfach mal mit Absicht ignorieren. Vielleicht hatte dein Traum.-Ich ja nur nen schlechte Tag." **_

"_**Verabschiedet um zu sterben?" fragte er sarkastisch und nahm sie lachend in seine Arme. **_

"_**Wolltest du mich etwa loswerden?" **_

"_**Ha-Ha, Du wolltest doch gehen und ich fand das überhaupt nicht nett! Man, mich einfach mit nem Baby sitzten zu lassen. Dass mußt du wieder gut machen, verstanden!" **_

"_**Ja, Ma'am." **_

_**Er beugte sich liebevoll zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war unglaublich... Sie kannten sich seit Ewigkeiten, gingen seit der 7. Klasse miteinander, waren nun seit einem halben Jahr verheiratet und würden bald eine Familie gründen, aber er war noch genau so verliebt wie zum Anfang ihrer Beziehung, genau so sehr an sie interessiert, wie beim ersten mal, als er sie bemerkt hatte. Er brauchte ihr nur in die Augen zu sehen und wurde verrückt vor Verlangen sie berühren und lieben zu dürfen. **_

"_**Und?" **_

"_**Und was?" **_

"_**Der Name?" **_

"_**Welcher?" **_

"_**Harry James!" **_

"_**Ich heiß doch James." **_

"_**Ja und?" **_

"_**Du willst unseren Sohn jedesmal Harry James nennen?" **_

"_**Nein, du Esel. Er soll nur Harry James heißen. Wir nennen ihn Harry." **_

"_**Esel? Wat denn dat?" **_

"_**Du bist ein Esel..." **_

_**Lilli lachte herzhaft auf und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Sie war sich sehr wohl bewußt, dass die Leute um sie herum, die beiden anstarrten und womöglich über soviel geturtel auch noch den Kopf schüttelten, aber das war ihr egal. Sie war verliebt... unglaublich verliebt und sie wollte dieses Gefühl genießen und behalten.**_

"_**Na, wenn das nicht Cinderrella und ihr Prince Charming sind!" **_

_**James ließ Lilli augenrollend los und drehte sich zu Sirius und Anna um, die schmunzelnd da standen und sie angrinsten. **_

"_**Haben euch gesucht, Leut!" sagte er schließlich und verdunkelte das Gesicht. **_

"_**Dumbledore ruft. Treffen des Ordens."**_

_**Da saßen sie also. Die Mitglieder des Ordens den Phoenix und besprachen die neuesten Vorgehensweisen gegen Voldemort. Die Besprechung schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, da es nur eine aneinanderreihung von Berichten war, die die Freunde längst auswendig kannten. **_

"_**Gut, das wärs. Sollte noch jemand Fragen zu der Mission haben, kann er danach gerne auf mich zukommen." **_

_**Die meisten standen auf und verließen den Raum, andere blieben noch da und sprachen etwas mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern. **_

"_**Ich muß noch etwas mit Dumbledore besprechen," sagte Anna und gab Sirius einen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen, der sie jedoch so schnell nicht davon kommen ließ und mit der Hand am Hals festhielt und in den Kuss förmlich versank. **_

"_**Ichmussirlichehen..." nuschelte sie während des Kusses, was Sirius nur noch mehr gefiel und er sie so mit Absicht nicht los ließ bis sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wegdrückte und nach Luft schnappte. **_

"_**Ich muss wirklich gehen... Ach, scheiß drauf!" **_

_**Diesmal war es Anna, die ihn an sich heranzog und tief und innig küsste. James sah Dumbledore bei der Tür und konnten nicht anders als die beiden frech anzugrinsen. **_

"_**Biste dir sicher, Anna? Dumbledore ist nämlich am gehen." **_

"_**Shit... Das holen wir nach," sagte sie vielversprechend zu Sirius und mit einem letzten festen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss riss sie sich nur sehr schwer los und rannte dem Schulleiter nach. Die Freunde sahen zu wie er mit ihr sprechend hinaus ging und dann im Flur verschwand. **_

"_**Was will sie denn mit ihm noch besprechen?" fragte Peter mißtrauisch, woraufhin alle nur die Schulter zuckten. **_

"_**Ist doch ihre Sache," meinte James und nahm Lilli bei der Hand. **_

"_**Sollen wir auf sie warten?" **_

"_**Ne, sie kommt dann nach. Gehen wir schon mal," schlug Sirius augenzwinkernd und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den Kaminen um mit Flohpulver zurückzureisen. Nachdem Peter, Remus und Lilli verschwunden waren, hielt Sirius James zurück, bevor dieser überhaupt reinsteigen konnte. **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Ich weiß nicht... Ich hab das Gefühl als ob sich Anna etwas komisch verhält in der letzten Zeit." **_

"_**Komisch? In wie fern?" **_

"_**Naja... Moony meinte, er hätte sie mal aus der Nokturngasse herauskommen sehen, aber als sie ihn sah, mied sie seinen Blick und verschwand, bevor er ihr hinterherrufen konnte. Als er sie darauf ansprach, meinte sie, er hätte sie bestimmt verwechselt. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass sie es war." **_

"_**So? War das alles?" **_

"_**Nein, es sind so Kleinigkeiten weißt du..."**_

"_**Zum Beispiel?" **_

"_**Nun ja... ist gar nicht lang her. Da hab ich sie im Ministerium mit Malfoy gesehen. Zwar haben sie sich angegiftet, aber irgendwie seh ich die beiden ziemlich oft miteinander." **_

"_**Padfoot!" **_

"_**Ja? Aua!" **_

_**James hatte ihm mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. **_

"_**Das Mädel wird DICH heiraten und nicht den Terminator-Verschnitt., also unterlass deine Eifersüchteleien, bevor sie es noch herausfindet." **_

_**Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius Schulter und sah seinen besten Freund eindringlich, fast schon flehend an.**_

"_**Das letzte mal als du an ihr gezweifelt hast, hätte sie beinahe die Verlobung aufgelöst. Ich will nicht wissen was passiert, wenn du noch mal an ihr zweifelst. Ich glaub, dann kannst du die Hochzeit ganz vergessen." **_

_**Er brummte irgendetwas unverständliches, was James dazu brachte genervt die Augen zu rollen. **_

"_**Padfoot. Wieso sollte Anna etwas von jemanden wie Malfoy wollen? Wenn sie einen eifersüchtigen, kleinen Dackel haben kann." **_

"_**Dackel?" **_

"_**Sieh dich doch an! Aihhhhhhhhhhhhhh."**_

"_**Was brauchen, die denn so lang?" fragte Lilli ungeduldig. **_

_**Sie, Remus und Peter standen im Wohnzimmer des Schlosses und warteten darauf, dass ihre beiden Freunde endlich nachkommen würden, die doch eigentlich direkt hinter ihnen gewesen waren. Da glühten die Flammen aufs neue auf und James stolperte laut lachend heraus und versteckte sich hinter Lilli, die zuerst ratlos in die Gegend sah, bis Sirius als nächstes herauskam, sich umsah und sich direkt auf sie stürzte um sie samt ihrem Hintermann runterzureisen. **_

"_**Jaooooooooooooooooooooooooow..." **_

_**Peter schritt ständig von einem Bein zum anderen, nicht wissend, was er davon halten solle, während Remus nur unglaubig den Kopf schüttelte. Die drei waren alle erwachsen und verantwortungsbewußte Menschen, aber das was sich da auf dem Teppich rollte, waren drei schwererziehbare Kleinkinder!**_

_**Die Zeit verging, aber Anna kam erst sehr spät nach WingCastle. **_

"_**Ziemlich langes Gespräch!" stellte Sirius schmollend fest, hörte jedoch promt auf als sie ihre Lippen auf seine preßte, für einen tiefen und sehr sehr langen Kuss. Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihm liebevoll mit der anderen Hand die Wange gestrichen. **_

"_**Nicht böse sein," sagte sie sanft und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Küchentisch. Peter und Remus waren schon weg und die vier waren wieder unter sich. **_

"_**Was hattest du denn so wichtiges mit Dumbledore zu besprechen?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig. **_

"_**Ähm..." **_

"_**Ähm?" fragte er noch mal. **_

"_**Ich hab... nun ja... Ich hab ihn gefragt... ob er... mein... Naja, ob er mich zum Altar führen möchte." **_

"_**WAS?" fragten alle drei verwundert. Anna schien davon sichtlich peinlich berührt zu sein, denn sie wurde feuerrot wie eine Tomate. **_

"_**Er war bei deiner Hochzeit doch auch der Brautführer," sagte Anna verlegen zu Lilli, die den Kopf schütteln mußte um aus der Verwunderung wieder herauszukommen. **_

"_**Ja, schon aber... das war mehr aus dem Grund, weil er der beste Freund von James Großvater war." **_

"_**Naja... seit dieser Sache mit dem Schlüssel ist er für mich wie ein Familienmitglied. Ich wär doch schon längst tot, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Ich hab ihn eben viel zu verdanken." **_

"_**Versteh das nicht falsch, Süße. Dir macht hier keiner einen Vorwurf oder so. Wir sind nur überrascht. Du und Dumbledore, ihr standet euch doch nie so besonders nah... Ich mein... ihr siezt euch doch immer noch." **_

"_**Das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich wußte nicht wen ich fragen sollte oder wolltest DU mich etwa zum Traualtar führen?" **_

_**Sie warf James einen unglaubigen Blick zu, der wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste. **_

"_**Brautführer und Trauzeuge gleichzeitig. Sicher, ich such schnell nen Zauber um mich zu verdop-Aua... Nein, du hast Recht." **_

_**Anna und Sirius hatten ihm beide an je einer Schulter geboxt, was zwar gar nicht nett war, jedoch mehr aussagte als tausend Worte. **_

"_**Es reicht, wenn ich Trauzeuge bin... "**_

_**Lilli hatte etwas schönes zum Essen gezaubert und die 4 aßen mal wieder etwas richtiges, statt FastFood. Sie hatten sich in irgendein Gespräch über Hochzeitstraditionen, Flüchen und Zauber verwickelt, an dem jedoch einer nicht Teilnahm. Sirius stocherte niedergeschlagen in seinem Essen herum und mapfte patzig das Fleisch in sich rein. Es war irgendwie deprimierend seinen besten Freund so zweifelnd zu sehen und so riss sich James zusammen und half ihm aus dem Loch heraus. **_

"_**Übrigens, Anna," unterbrach er das Frauengespräch auf brutale Weise. **_

"_**Sag mal, Diggory meinte, du hättest was mit Malfoy!" **_

_**Lilli und Anna spuckten beide ihren Kürbissaft wieder aus, der sich über den gesamten Teppich verteilte, während Sirius sich an dem Stück Fleisch verschluckte und wie verrückt zu husten begann. Er schlug sich selber immer wieder auf die Brust um sich zu beruhigend, während die beiden Mädels ihn schockiert ansahen. **_

"_**Was?" fragte Anna nun belustigt und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen wirklich nicht verkneifen. **_

"_**Ich soll was mit Malfoy haben?" **_

"_**Naja, er meinte das. Ich gebs nur weiter." **_

_**'Diggory? Super Idee, ist er der Sündenbock' dachte Sirius, dem jetzt klar wurde, warum er das gesagt hatte.**_

_**Er hatte die Frage gestellt, die momentan ständig in seinem Hirn herumschwirrte und an ihn herumnagte, damit Anna sie beantwortete und alle in Frieden leben konnten. **_

"_**Sicher hab ich," antwortete diese und hatte damit alle samt Lilli schockiert, die schon wieder ihr Getränk ausprustete und über den Teppich verteilte. **_

"_**Was?" fragte Sirius tief enttäuscht. **_

"_**Nen totalen Ekel, Sirius. Er ist ständig im Ministerium um mit Fudge irgendwelche Goldgeschäfte zu erledigen und dann nervt er mich zu tode. Typisch, Amos. Ich könnte ihn dafür umbringen. Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein, euch weiß machen zu wollen, ich hätte was mit dieser Dumpfbacke!" **_

"_**Ich sagte schon immer, dass der Kerl nicht richtig tickt," sagte James und grinste in sich hinein. **_

_**Er konnte Diggory noch nie richtig leiden und wenn Lilli und Anna ihm so abgeneigter sind, um so besser. **_

"_**Sirius? Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt-?" **_

"_**Nein,nein,nein,nein,nein, natürlich nicht!" **_

_**Doch dazu verzog sie genervt das Gesicht, belies es aber dabei. Sie wollte nicht wieder wegen so einer Kleinigkeit mit ihm streiten und irgendwie fand sie es ja auch süß. Eifersucht machte eine Liebe doch nur noch viel fester. Sie glaubte sogar, dass es schlimmer wäre, wenn er nicht reagiert hätte und ihm dieses Gerücht egal gewesen wäre. **_

"_**Ich liebe nur dich..." **_

_**Sanft hatte sie sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und liebevoll auf die Lippen geküst. Er lächelte und küsste sie zurück. **_

_**'Ja... sie liebt nur mich... Und ich liebe nur sie'**_


	76. Chapter 76

Chap 76:Gryffindor's Sword 

**_Anna und Sirius hatten wiedermal auf WingCastle übernachtet um am folgenden Tag gemeinsam zur Mission aufbrechen zu können. Die vier saßen in der Küche beim Frühstück als Lilli mal wieder ganz blass vor Übelkeit im Gesicht wurde. _**

"_**Mensch, hört dass denn nie auf?" jammerte sie leise und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. **_

"_**Sag mal, Lils, findest du es gut, mitzukommen? Ich mein... du bist schwanger!" sagte Anna zweifelnd. **_

"_**Ja und?" antwortete diese daraufhin ein wenig zickig. **_

"_**Ich bin doch deswegen kein Invalide!" **_

"_**Trotzdem. Dem kleinen Harry tut das bestimmt nicht gut, wenn seine Mutter mitten in einer Schlacht Verwundete pflegt!" **_

"_**Ich kann euch aber jetzt nicht im Stich lassen und der kleine wird das schon verstehen." **_

"_**Wer redet denn hier von im Stich lassen?" begann Sirius, der vollkommen Anna's Meinung war. **_

"_**Du bist schwanger und es wäre besser, wenn du auf dich selbst aufpaßt, statt auf andere." **_

"_**Aber ich kann nicht hier herumsitzten und nur schwanger sein, während ihr euch alle in Gefahr begebt!" **_

"_**Gut, dann lassen wir James auch hier, dann herrscht Gleichberechtigung," schlug Anna grinsend vor, was James dazu veranlasste sofort zu protestieren. **_

"_**Hey, ich bin nicht schwanger." **_

"_**Aber du wirst Vater, Prongs." **_

"_**Als ob ihr diese Mission allein schaffts." **_

"_**Wir sind ja nicht allein.Benjy umd Em kommen mit uns. Zu viert werden wir das Ding schon schaukeln." **_

"_**Leute, ihr werdet gegen 6 Todesser kämpfen müssen.Und dann seit ihr nur zu viert!" **_

"_**Mensch, Prongs, hab ein bißchen mehr Vertrauen zu uns, ja? Wir werden das Schwert Gryffindor's schon finden." **_

"_**Ich mach mir auch keine Sorgen um das Schwert, sondern um meine besten Freunde." **_

"_**Dumbledore hat gestern doch gesagt, dass ihr NICHT dabei sein müßt. Moony und Wormtail können einspringen." **_

"_**Nein, ihr braucht eine Heilerin und ich bin-Ohoh..." **_

_**Lilli hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und mußte wirklich sehr mit sich kämpfen um nicht alles zu erbrechen, wass sie gerade gegessen hatte. Die drei hatten sich sofort um sie gesammelt und ihr beim niedersitzen geholfen. **_

"_**Siehst du," sagte Anna schließlich. **_

"_**Der kleine Harry, will auch nicht dass ihr mitgeht. Also bleibt gefälligst da. Ich geb Dumbledore Bescheid, dass ihr die Positionen mit Remus und Peter tauscht." **_

"_**Aber ihr könnt das Schwert nicht vom Altar holen ohne mich." **_

"_**Vorgesorgt. Hab gestern mit Dumbledore schon gesprochen. Sobald wir es gefunden haben, kontaktieren wir dich per Zweiwegspiegel und du kannst zu uns apparieren." **_

_**James hätte am liebsten widersprochen, aber er verstand, dass dies zu nichts führte. Sie hatten Recht. Lilli war schwanger und in dieser Lage war es am besten, wenn sie zu Hause blieben und sie würde nie freiwillig zu Hause bleiben, wenn er nicht auch da war. **_

"_**Na gut," sagte er zähneknirschend. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen und es gefiel ihm besser wenn er dabei wäre, wenn es zum Kampf kommt. Aber Lilli und Harry waren jetzt wichtiger und daher gab er sich letztenendes geschlagen. **_

"_**Aber wehe ihr kommt nicht mehr heil zurück." **_

_**Sirius und Anna lachten beide auf und nahmen ihre Freunde in die Arme. **_

"_**Keine Sorge, das Schwert Gryffindors ist so gut wie unser!" **_

_**Und mit diesem Satz stiegen beide in den Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver ins Versteck zum Orden des Phoenix. **_

"_**Ich hab trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei," sagte James kopfschüttelnd, während sie ihm liebevoll die Hand drückte. **_

"_**Ich auch nicht... Nach all den Attacken in der letzten Zeit... es gibt einen Verräter. Nur wen?" **_

"_**Wir sind schon dabei." **_

"_**Wir?" **_

"_**Ich hab mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Er ist auch der Meinung, dass einfach zuviel schief läuft. Es muß jemand geben, der über unsere Schritte Bescheid weiß und alles an Voldemort weitergibt. Wir wissen nur noch nicht wen." **_

"_**Das ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke, dass jemand zum Verräter geworden ist. Ich vertraue eigentlich jedem, weißt du..." **_

"_**Ich auch... " **_

"_**Hast du einen Verdacht?" **_

"_**Nein, aber wie gesagt: Wir sind dran. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße. Ich lass nicht zu, dass euch etwas passiert."  
**_

_**Die Berge. Hier war es eiskalt und neblig. Selbst in ihren dicksten Roben frierten sie wie die Hölle. Dazu kam, dass der steinige Weg voller Gefahren und Fallen war. Einmal kurz unaufmerksam und man konnte promt in eine Erdspalte fallen. Wenn man Glück hatte, befand sich jemand in der Nähe, der einen wieder aus der winzigen Spalte herauszog. **_

"_**Diese Dinge erinnern mich an Hogwarts," witzelte Anna, als Sirius sie zum 4ten mal aus einer Spalte herausziehen mußte. **_

"_**Da verschwinden bei manchen Treppen auch einfach mal so eine Stufe und wenn nicht zufällig ein anderer Schüler oder ein Professor vorbei kam, konntest du die ganze Nacht dort verweilen." **_

"_**Ich lass doch meine Verlobte nicht in ne Erdspalte eingeklemmt liegen," grinste er sie an. **_

"_**Hey, Leute, wenn wir so lange trödeln, sind Voldemorts Leute bestimmt vor uns da!" rief Remus ihnen zu, der bei Peter, Emmeline und Benjy einige Meter vor ihnen stand. **_

"_**Kommen schon," rief Anna ihnen zu und ließ sich von ihrem Verlobten raufziehen. **_

_**Beide rannten ihnen hinterher und futsch... die nächste Erdspalte und wieder lag Anna mit einem Bein darin.**_

"_**Toll... wirklich toll!"  
**_

_**Bis sie schließlich am Punkt ankamen, wo sich ihres Wissens zufolge, das Schwert Gryffindor's befinden mußte, war Anna zum 10ten mal in eine Erdspalte gefallen. Der einzige der sie übertrumpfen konnte war Peter, denn der war 12mal in eine Erdspalte gefallen, wo ihn mal Emmeline, mal Benjy, mal Remus, mal Sirius wieder heraushelfen mußten. **_

"_**Wo soll es sein?" fragte Sirius in die Runde, woraufhin Remus sich nachdenklich umsah. Er konnte sich ungefähr an die Beschreibung von Dumbledore erinnern, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann sah im Moment alles aus wie das andere. Er konnte keinen richtigen Fixpunkt ausmachen, von wo aus er die Berechnung hätte anfangen sollen. **_

"_**Würd sagen... " begann er sehr sehr langsam was alle anderen schon fast zur Weißglut trieb, da es wirklich verdammt eiskalt war und sie sich alle schon wie Tiefkühlkost fühlten. **_

_**Urplötzlich tauchten Stimmen von einer anderen Seite aus auf und alle 6 sprangen in Deckung. Benjy, Emmeline und Peter versteckten sich hinter einem riesigen Felsen, Sirius, Anna und Remus hinter einen anderen Felsen. Sie lauschten den bekannten Stimmen, die immer näher kamen. **_

"_**Wo finden wir das blöde Teil jetzt?" fragte die dümmliche Stimme von Crabbe. **_

"_**Es befindet sich auf einem Altar... in einer Höhle hier in der Nähe. Findet die Höhle, dann findet ihr das Schwert." **_

_**Das war Malfoy's rechthaberische, arrogante, ekelerregende Stimme, wie Anna fand. Während sie dem Gespräch der Todesser zuhörten, warf sie Sirius immer mal wieder verliebte Blicke zu. Er sah wirklich niedlich aus, wenn er so mißtrauisch an einem Felsen lehnte um zuzuhören. Als er ihre Blicke bemerkte, sah er gleichfalls lächelnd zu ihr rüber und beide strahlten sich förmlich an, so sehr knisterte es noch immer zwischen ihnen. Obgleich sie kurz vor der Hochzeit standen, oder schon länger zusammen waren, jeden Tag aufs neue, verliebte er sich mehr und mehr in sie. **_

_**Zu soviel Liebe konnte Remus nur die Augen verdrehen. Das war eine todernste und verdammt heikle Situationen und die beiden flirteten locker miteinanderherum. **_

"_**Was ist mit der verpesteten Truppe von Dumbledore? Die wird hier doch sicher auch bald auftauchen?" **_

_**'Ich geb ihm gleich verpestete Truppe!' **_

"_**Werden wohl auch auf dem Weg hier her sein, aber-" **_

"_**Hatschiiii!" **_

_**Sirius schlug sich unglaubig die Hand auf die Stirn während Remus, Anna, Emmeline und Benjy schockiert die Augen aufrissen. Hatte Peter gerade wirklich genossen und sie damit verraten? Ehe sie sich versahen wurden die drei von allen 6 Todessern umzingelt, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie hielten. **_

"_**Klasse," fauchte Sirius und stürzte sich mit Anna und Remus gleichfalls aus ihrem Versteck.**_

"_**Impedimenta," schrie er bevor einer der Todesser losbrüllen konnte. Der Fluch traf Malfoy und schleuderte ihn von den Ordensmitgliedern weg. **_

"_**Tarantellegra!" rief Anna und zielte damit auf Crabbe, dessen Beine nun wie wild begannen zu tanzen. **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

_**Mit diesem Zauber hatte Remus Goyle getroffen, der augenblick steif zu Boden fiel. Doch so leicht war es bei weitem nicht für den Orden des Phoenix. Während drei von den Todessern getroffen wurden, hatten die anderen drei gleichfalls ihre Flüche losgeschossen. Anna wurde vom Diffindo-Fluch getroffen und schrie beim Auftreffen laut auf, da sich an ihren Schultern schräge Strichwunden bildeten. Remus wurde vom Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch getroffen, der ihn sofort zu Boden riss, wo er steif wie eine Puppe liegen blieb. Sirius hatte noch mal Glück, da Benjy und Emmeline gleichzeitig auf den dritten losstürzten, bevor er seinen Fluch auf ihn loslassen konnte. **_

"_**Anna," rief er und wollte sich zu ihr hinabknien um ihr zu helfen als eine vertraute Stimme: "Impedimenta!" schrie und er von dem Fluch von ihr weg gegen einen Felsen gestoßen wurde. **_

_**Er prallte auf dem Boden auf und keuchte vor Schmerzen an seinem Rücken. Er war sich bewußt, dass er keine Zeit hatte um den Schmerz verklingen zu lassen, seine Freunde befanden sich mitten im Kampf gegen 6 Todesser. Er rappelte sich auf und versuchte die Lage richtig einzuordnen. Emmeline und Benjy duellierten sich jeweils mit einem Feind, Anna duellierte sich mit zwei und Remus, den man offenbar vom Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch befreit hatte, auch mit zwei... wo zum Henker war Peter!... Ein Blick nach rechts und man sah ihn wiedermal bewußtlos am Boden liegen. Zu soviel Dämlichkeit konnte man wirklich nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte jemand so unbegabt beim Duellieren sein, dass er beim ersten Fluch sofort umfiel? In diesem Moment wünschte er sich wirklich, James statt Peter mitgenommen zu haben. Der wäre erheblich Hilfreicher gewesen! Nein, quatsch JEDER andere wäre erheblich hilfreicher gewesen als Wormtail! **_

"_**Pertificus Totalus," brüllte er in Richtung von Anna's Gegner, dessen Beine und Füße zusammen klappten und sie dadurch nur noch einen gegen sich hatte. **_

"_**Danke, Schatz," rief sie ihm rüber, während sie einen Schlafzauber versuchte, der leider mißglückte. **_

"_**Gern Geschehen, Liebling! Oh SH!" **_

_**Auf einmal sahen sie sich duzend anderen Todessern gegenüber, die durch einen Portschlüssel hier auftauchten und ihre Zauberstäbe gegen sie alle erhoben. **_

"_**Eine Falle?" fragte Sirius unglaubig. Zu spät, duzende Flüche schossen auf sie alle zu und ganz egal, wie gut jeder den Flüchen ausweichen konnte um zurückzuzaubern, es waren zuviele. 18 gegen 5 ging einfach nicht... Sie hätten keine Chance im Kampf gehabt... Anna, Remus und Benjy waren gut im abwehren der Flüche, aber Em wurde sofort von einigen getroffen und fiel blutend zu Boden.**_

"_**Ergebt euch oder wir werden zu anderen Methoden greifen!" schrie Malfoy ihm entgegen und so hatte er keine andere Wahl...Sirius befahl der Truppe die Zauberstäbe sinken zu lassen. **_

"_**Ich dachte, Potter wäre auch dabei... wie schade..." **_

_**Bei diesem Satz sah Malfoy ganz besonders Anna an, die dazu nur die Augenbrauen verzog und leicht amüsiert aufgrinste. **_

"_**Ja... wie schade..." antwortete sie sarkastisch.**_

_**Er wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte, dass dieser Dreckskerl seine Verlobte so anstarrte, aber er wußte eins ganz sicher: Er würde eher sterben, als sie ihm zu überlassen. **_

"_**Ich denke... das uns zwei von euch zum Schwert führen werden... Aber das macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn sein Erbe nicht hier ist... aber... was solls... dann eben nur White und Black! Mitkommen!" **_

_**Sirius warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, der sofort verstanden hatte und ihm zunickte. "Passt auf euch auf!"**_

"_**Ihr auch!" **_

"_**Keine Sorge, wir werden gut auf die beiden Acht geben," sagte Malfoy sarkastisch und nickte zwei seiner Leuten zu. Sie gingen auf Anna und Sirius zu und nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe an sich. **_

"_**Nach euch," sagte er hochnässig, woraufhin die beiden keine andere Wahl hatten, als ihm zu folgen und mitzugehen. Anna und Sirius warfen ihren Freunden ein letztes mal zuversichtliche Blicke zu. Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen um sie machen müssen. Es war das letzte was Remus von ihnen beiden sah. **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

_**Dann wurde es schwarz ...**_

"_**Enervate! Moony! Moony, komm schon, Kumpel. Wach auf!" **_

"_**Prongs?" murmelte er und mußte sich wirklich zusammen reißen um zumindest seine Augen aufzubekommen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassten. Er sah James, er sah Lilli, Moody, Emmeline... Promt beugte er sich auf und sah sich erschrocken um. **_

"_**Padfoot, Anna! Wo sind die beiden?" **_

"_**Malfoy hat sie mitgenommen," sagte Emmeline kopfschüttelnd. Sie sah selber nicht besonders gut aus, hatte es aber offenbar überlebt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu... **_

"_**Wo ist Benjy?" **_

_**Schweigen, schweigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte. **_

"_**Aber.. warum?" **_

_**Warum hatten sie Fenwick getötet, aber ihm nur einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt? Er konnte Peter sehen, der noch immer bewußtlos daneben lag. **_

"_**Was ist passiert?" **_

_**Diese schreckliche Stille war unerträglich. Stille, während seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. **_

"_**Es war eine Falle, Remus," erklärte Emmeline schließlich. **_

"_**Malfoy wußte, dass wir kommen würden. Er hat eigentlich James erwartet. Schließlich ist er, der Erbe Gryffindors und dazu in der Lage, das Schwert aus dem Altar zu holen." **_

"_**Aber... wieso hat er dann Anna und Sirius genommen? Etwa als Druckmittel?" **_

"_**Vielleicht," sagte Lilli traurig. **_

"_**Wie dem auch sei. Wir müssen zur Höhle." **_

"_**Es ist hundert pro eine Falle," knurrte Moody. **_

"_**Selbst wenn. Ich werf meine besten Freunde doch nicht dem Löwen zum Fraß vor. Wenn ich nicht hingehe und das Schwert Gryffindors aus dem Altar genommen wird, von jemanden in dem nicht das adelige Blut fließt, dann bringt das die Höhle zum Einsturz. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Malfoy nicht in der Höhle sein wird, weil ihm sein eigenes stinkendes Leben viel zu viel Wert ist, als dass er sich in diese Gefahr begibt. Er wird die beiden alleine reinschicken um das Schwert zu holen." **_

"_**Aber das ist Selbstmord!" sagte Remus. **_

"_**Wenn das Schwert nicht von einem Erben gezogen wird, stürzt doch sofort alles ein und das Schwert wäre sogar für Voldemort verloren. Also denke ich eher, dass er damit rechnet, dass du kommst. Deswegen hat er uns wohl auch nicht getötet. Damit wir dir sagen, dass er Anna und Sirius in seiner Gewalt hat." **_

"_**Das ist mir egal ob es eine Falle ist oder nicht. Ich lass die beiden nicht sterben." **_

"_**Das ist trotzdem gefährlich, Potter. Wir sollten die vom Orden verständigen." **_

"_**Bis sie eintreffen ist es zu spät. Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass Malfoy sie alleine da reinschicken wird." **_

"_**Warum?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. **_

"_**Weil er total irre im Hirn ist, Lils. Er liebt diese Art von sadistischen Spielchen!" **_

"_**Okay, Potter. Emmeline und Ich gehen zurück zum Orden und alamieren Dumbledore, nehmen den kleinen Zwerg da noch mit und ihr drei versucht euch zur Höhle vorzuschlagen. Hast du überhaupt einen Plan?" **_

"_**Ja, Malfoy eine runterscheuern wenn er ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat." **_

_**Aber Malfoy hatte mehr mit ihnen vor als ihnen nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Plötzlich schien er genau zu wissen, wo sich die Höhle befand, denn sie gingen einen ganz anderen Weg ohne Erdspalten entlang und kamen relativ schnell bei der Höhle an. **_

"_**So, Black, White... Was wäre wohl das beste," begann er und sah dabei abwechselnd vom einen zum anderen. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn dabei überhaupt eines Blickes gewürdigt. Die ganze Zeit sahen sie sich an, tief in die Augen des Partners und ohne Worte verstanden sie genug von den Gefühlen des anderen. Sie hatten keine Angst, keine Panik, nicht so lange der andere da war, nicht so lange sie nicht alleine sein mußten.**_

"_**Wir wissen alle, dass das Schwert nur vom Erben Gryffindors aus der Höhle gebracht werden kann. Es ist uns auch klar, dass wenn es jemand anderes versuchen sollte, die Höhle in sich einstürzt und das Schwert für alle verloren ist... und wir wissen auch, dass ich ein Spieler bin... Wer soll hinein... Black?... oder White? White... oder Black? Ich denke... ihr solltet beide gehen. Ihr habt euch bestimmt noch viel zu sagen... nicht White?" **_

"_**Halt dein Mund," sagte sie mit bösen Augen. **_

"_**So? Soll ich wirklich? Was denkst du, Black? Soll ich meinen Mund halten, oder willst du die Wahrheit über deine kleine Freundinn hier wissen? Die Wahrheit über die Person, die du im Begriff bist, zu heiraten."**_

"_**Malfoy, TU DAS NICHT... " **_

_**Es war nicht so, dass er ihm glauben wollte, aber es war sein Gefühl, das ihn zweifeln ließ. Er konnte es nicht abstellen, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich das wünschte. Glauben, Liebe, Hoffnung, Wissen, das alles spielte keine Rolle mehr. Nicht nachdem er in ihre Augen sah und wußte, dass dieser Kerl vor ihm Recht hatte. Anna hatte etwas vor ihm verheimlicht, hatte ihn belogen... und Malfoy würde es ihm mit Vergnügen unter seine Nase reiben. **_

"_**White ist eine Spionin... Jetzt kann ich es ja sagen, wo du kurz vor dem Tod stehst. Sie arbeitet für den dunklen Lord... Sie ist die Verräterin unter euch... Anna, Liebes... ich denke, ich werde Black da alleine hinein schicken. Dann kannst du weiter bei uns bleiben... Er kann Potter sowieso nichts weitergeben, wenn er erst mal tot ist." **_

"_**Sirius..." **_

_**Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er zog sie weg. Er war so enttäuscht, so verletzt, es zerbrach ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Er glaubte Malfoy...**_

"_**Sirius, Ich..." **_

"_**Nein," sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. **_

"_**Ich will nichts hören... Deswegen hast du dich in der letzten Zeit so benommen, richtig?" **_

_**Malfoy lachte nur höhnisch auf während er die Szene mit angewiderter Miene mitansah und nickte seinen Leuten zu. Einer von ihnen kam mit der Spritze zu Sirius und nahm seinen Arm. Er wollte ihn wegziehen und auch Anna wollte dazwischen schreiten, doch sie wurde von Crabbe und Goyle zurückgehalten, die drohend den Zauberstab gegen sie richteten. Wieder sah Malfoy Sirius an und wieder hatte er dieses ekelhafte triumphierende Grinsen im Gesicht. **_

_**Sirius hätte sich wehren können, hätte um sich treten können und wäre bestimmt auch stärker gewesen, aber er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie ihr weh taten, dass sie etwas erleiden mußte, ganz gleich wie weh ihm die Wahrheit auch tat. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ sich die Spritze hineinstechen. Er fühlte den Einstich in seine Haut, wie sich etwas stechendes in ihm ausbreitete und jeden Teil seines Körpers in Beschlag nahm.**_

"_**Ein Gift. Ich habe das Antiserum. Wenn du nicht binnen 24 Stunden wieder raus kommst. Ist das dein Tot, Black. Du wirst dann qualvoll ersticken, qualvoll sterben... So... wie ich es gern habe." **_

"_**Gut, Malfoy. Du willst dass ich dir das Schwert hole. Ich tu's. Und wenn ich es habe, bring ich dich damit eigenhändig um. Das schwöre ich dir." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten ging er in die Höhle hinein. **_

"_**Sirius, nein!" rief sie ihm verzweifelt nach, doch die beiden Todesser ließen sie erst wieder los, als er sich schon nicht mehr in ihrer Sichtweite befand. **_

"_**Er hat sowieso nicht zu dir gepaßt," stellte Malfoy triumphierend fest, doch Anna schüttelte nur unglaubig und wütend den Kopf. Ihre Augen trugen in diesem Moment mehr Hass und Abneigung in sich, als sie jeh hätte fühlen können.**_

"_**ICH VERACHTE DICH, DU SCHEUSAL. Und weißt du was? Ich geh ihm nach und helfe ihm das Schwert zu holen, damit er DICH umbringen kann." **_

_**Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wußte nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte ihn nur wieder zurück, ihm alles erklären, ihn nicht verlieren. **_

"_**Tja, schade um sie... Was solls, man kann nicht alles im leben haben," hörte sie ihn noch hinterherrufen, aber es war ihr egal. Ihr einziger Gedanke galt Sirius...**_

_**Sie rannte, sie rannte so schnell sie konnte um ihn einzuholen, um es ihm zu erklären. Er mußte einfach verstehen, das durfte nicht zwischen ihnen stehen. Sie würden heiraten, sie würden zusammen sein, das war alles was sie immer gewollt hatte... Sie durfte es nicht wieder verlieren. Sie lief... und lief und lief... direkt an ihm vorbei... **_

_**Langsam schritt sie wieder zurück und sah ihn an der Wand auf dem Boden rumkauern, den Kopf in den Knien vergraben, die er zu sich gezogen hatte, die Arme um sie gewickelt. Sie setzte sich daneben und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt und sie wußte nicht, was sie in dem Moment hätte tun können, was ihn nicht noch mehr verletzte. Also ließ sie von ihm ab und lehnte sich gleichfalls mit herangezogenen Beinen an die Wand. **_

"_**Ich... Lass es mich dir erklären... Bitte..." **_

"_**Erklären?" **_

_**Er hatte nun aufgesehen, die Augen rot vor Wut, vor Enttäuschung. Ganz gleich wie erwachsen und verantwortungsbewußt er immer gewirkt hatte, hier saß ein kleiner Junge, der sehr viel Schmerz auf einmal erfahren mußte und es war ihre Schuld gewesen. **_

"_**Was gibts da groß zu erklären? Du bist der Verräter... also hatten wir die ganze Zeit Recht. Deswegen bist du damals so ausgerastet. Nicht weil du sauer warst, sondern weil du dich ertappt fühltest. Jetzt wird mir auch alles klar. Du warst in der Nokturngasse, du hast etwas mit Malfoy und du.-" **_

"_**NEIN." **_

_**An dieser Stelle konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu unterbrechen. Wie kam er auf die Idee, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde? Dieser Satz, diese Anschuldigung, war für sie wie ein tiefer Schnitt ins Herz. Es erschreckte sie, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde daran glauben konnte.**_

"_**Sirius... in meinem ganzen Leben... hab ich niemand so sehr geliebt wie dich. Ich habe nichts mit Malfoy, auch wenn er es dir gerne weiß machen würde." **_

"_**... Und das soll ich dir glauben, ja? Dass du den Orden verräts, deine Freunde hintergehst und alle am laufenden Bande anlügst, aber mit Malfoy hast du nichts am Hut, sicher. Ist auch total einleuchtend." **_

_**Er hatte sie dabei nicht einmal angesehen. Es ging einfach nicht. Jedesmal wenn ihn diese schwarzen Augen ansahen, dann empfand er nichts als tief empfundene Liebe, doch sie hatten ihn enttäuscht. Sie hatten ihn belogen und betrogen. Einfach so im Stich gelassen und hintergangen. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben, wozu er in der Lage war, nein, sogar noch mehr und sie? Sie hatte alles zerstört. Wieder hatte er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und ihn darin vergraben. Es war alles was im Moment einen Sinn ergab. **_

"_**Ich... Sirius, ich hatte nichts mit Malfoy. Ja, ich arbeite für Voldemort... Merlin, verdammt, jetzt ist es auch egal..." **_

_**Sie atmete kurz tief ein, dann blickte sie zur Höhlendecke und schluckte ihren Kloss runter. Es war schwer, zu schwer, sie schämte sich dafür und sie haßte es, das zu erzählen, aber sie wollte ihn um keinet Willen verlieren, nicht mal um ihrerselbst Willen.**_

"_**Es ist schon ne Weile her. Kurz nachdem James ins St. Mungo aufgewacht ist... hab ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen und ihm erzählt, was wir mit dem Zeitumkehrer gemacht haben." **_

"_**Du hast es ihm erzählt?" **_

"_**Wie hätt ich das Ding sonst unbemerkt wieder in die Mysteriumsabteilung schleusen sollen? Fudge hat mich damals fast erwischt und wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht abgelenkt hätte, wäre ich aufgeflogen. Naja, jedenfalls hab ich ihm damals von Malfoy's Gespräch erzählt, das wir belauscht haben." **_

"_**Und?" **_

_**Sie blickte hinab und sah erfreut, dass er sein Gesicht nicht mehr in den Knien vergrub, nur noch drauflegte, die Augen aber ihr zugewandt. Was für ein Blick... Er ging ihr unter die Haut. Sirius sah so verloren und einsam aus, dass sie für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, daran zu zerbrechen. **_

"_**Er schlug damals vor, dass ich mich als Spionin bei Voldemorts Leuten einschleichen sollte. Durch Malfoy. Ich bin reinblütig und durch meine Familie und Vergangenheit, diejenige, der man am meisten Verrat zutrauen würde.. War schwer das zu akzeptieren, aber ich habs... Ich hatte nichts mit Malfoy... Wir trafen uns also in der Nokturngasse und ich gab ihm Informationen über Aufträge. Außerdem... hat er mich für ein Gespräch zu Voldemort geführt. Er wollte in meinen Gedanken eindringen und ich zeigte ihm falsche Dinge... Du weißt, dass ich Okklumentik sehr gut beherrsche und das wichtigste verbergen kann. Er dachte, dass ich mit euch nicht mehr auskomme und glaubte mir, dass ich als Spionen arbeiten wolle." **_

"_**Und was war mit dem Angriff von Dolohow? Sag bloß, das war dein Verdienst, dass er geflohen ist." **_

"_**Ja... Leider..." sagte sie schuldig und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er mußte einfach verstehen, dass sie es ernst meinte und dass das die Wahrheit war. **_

"_**Malfoy verlangte damals als Beweis meiner Loyalität, dass ich Dolohow bei der Flucht verhelfe. Zum Dank hat der gute mir dann die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt... Super, oder? Ich weiß schon warum ich nie zu den bösen gehören wollte..." **_

_**Und tatsächlich hatte Sirius seinen Kopf von seinem Knie erhoben und leicht geschmunzelt. Es war als ob ihr eine riesge Last von der Schulter fiel, als sie wieder das Vertrauen ihn seinen schwarzen Augen sehen konnte. **_

"_**Die legen da nicht besonders viel Wert darauf, ihre Leute zu behalten. Voldemort bringt einfach lustigerhalber mal einen seiner Gefolgsleute um, nur weil er schon lange niemanden mehr töten konnte... Es war nicht schön bei ihnen zu stehen, aber ich wollte euch helfen. Ich mußte herausfinden, wer der Spion unter uns ist. Um Lilli und James Willen..." **_

"_**Und hast du es herausgefunden?" **_

"_**Nein... dafür bin ich noch nicht lang genug dabei als dass ich es hätte herausfinden können..." **_

"_**... Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn, Anna..." **_

_**Und so schnell wie die Hoffnung kam, so schnell war sie auch wieder verflogen. **_

"_**Wieso glaubst du mir denn nicht..." fragte sie mit leise flehender Stimme, fast schon weinend. **_

"_**Als du mich gebeten hast, deine Frau zu werden, habe ich keine Sekunde gezögert: Ja, zu sagen. Ich liebe dich, Sirius... Ich würde nie, NIE etwas tun, was dich verletzten würde... Glaub mir doch bitte..." **_

_**Sie legte sanft ihre Hand an seine Wange und suchte seinen Blick. Sirius hatte gezögert, nicht wissend ob man ihr wirklich glauben konnte. Er hatte ihr die ganzen letzten Jahre geglaubt, weil er sich immer sicher war, dass sie zu ihnen gehörte, dass sie eine gute Hexe war. Aber was, wenn das ganze nicht stimmte? Wenn sie nach ihrer Mutter kam? Er war sich in sovielen Dingen unsicher gewesen, was sie betraf. **_

"_**Was soll ich denn tun, damit du mir glaubst und nicht ihm?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**So kommen wir nicht weiter, Sirius..." **_

"_**Nein... in der Tat nicht..." **_

_**Wieder herschte Stille zwischen ihnen, in der beide lediglich ihrem eigenen Atem, ihrem eigenen Herzschlag zuhörten. **_

"_**Wieso hast du das getan? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das du spionierst? Du hättest mir vertrauen sollen." **_

"_**Weil ihr die Okklumentik nicht so gut beherrscht wie ich und Dumbledore der Meinung war, dass Voldemort in eure Gedanken eindringen könnte und dann wäre meine Tarnung aufgeflogen und die ganze Mühe umsonst." **_

"_**Also hast du uns nicht vertraut." **_

"_**Warum verdrehst du mir die Worte im Mund um, verdammt noch mal?" **_

_**Ihre Stimme war mit diesem Satz ungewollt lauter geworden, doch die Wut war in ihr hochgekocht. Vertraute er ihr wirklich nicht oder wollte er es nicht? Nun war es an Anna das Gesicht in ihre Knie zu versenken. Wieso hatte sich auf einmal ein solcher Bruch ergeben? Sie waren doch glücklich gewesen und alles schien gut auszugehen. Warum hatte sie sich auf diese Doppelrolle nur eingelassen? Sie würde damit jetzt alles verlieren was ihr jeh wichtig war. **_

"_**Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Stille... Stille, Stille. Sie war unerträglich, aber sie kehrte immer wieder zu ihnen zurück. **_

"_**Wir können ja für den Rest unseres Lebens hier bleiben und dasitzten und uns anschweigen. Malfoy macht die Warterei bestimmt nichts aus... " **_

"_**Nein, wir sollten das Schwert finden und rausbringen." **_

"_**Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, ohne das die Höhle uns unter sich begrabt?" **_

"_**Und wenn wir zaubern?" **_

"_**Geht hier drinn nicht und keiner von uns hat seinen Zauberstab." **_

"_**Er will uns also um unser Leben laufen sehen?" **_

"_**Richtig." **_

"_**Und du magst diesen-" **_

"_**Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Ich hab nichts mit MAAAAAAAAAAALFOOOOOOOOY!" **_

_**Er mußte unwillkürlich Grinsen als er ihre riesigen Augen und die Ungeduld der Unfassbarkeit über seinen Sturrsinn in ihrem Gesicht sah. Sie sah immer süß aus, egal was sie machte.**_

"_**Sirius, ich liebe dich und nur DICH. Ich liebe nicht Malfoy, nicht Regulus, nicht Kingsley... sondern DICH, Sirius Black! Ich will mit DIR zusammen sein. Ich will mit DIR Kinder haben und eine Familie gründen. Sonst mit niemanden. Ich will das schon seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe." **_

_**Er sah verwundert auf. **_

"_**Wie?" fragte er unglaubig. Das wußte er ja gar nicht. **_

"_**Ich weiß, dass James dir das nie erzählt hat, denn wenn er das täte, dann würde er nicht mehr lange leben, wenn ich hier heil rauskommen sollte. Ich hab mich sofort in dich verliebt, als ich dich in der ersten Klasse sah. Du sahst im Unterricht, ganz allein und zurückgezogen, weil du dich damals mit James noch nicht verstanden hattest und ich... ich weiß nicht.. Ich konnte nicht aufhören dich anzusehen und an dich zu denken. Es war... Liebe auf den Ersten Blick... und purer Hass auf den zweiten, aber das tut nicht zur Sache..." **_

"_**Oh vielen Dank auch..." lachte er amüsiert. **_

_**Er brauchte sie wieder nur anzusehen um zu wissen, dass es stimmte. Das sie ihn liebte und ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Solche Worte, aus Anna's Mund, er fühlte, dass sie wahr waren. Liebevoll legte er seine Hand hinter ihren Nacken und zog sie zärtlich zu sich heran. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Anna..." **_

_**Sie versanken in einen langen und sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Beide wünschten sich, dass es niemals enden würde, dass es ewig so weitergehen solle... aber dann ließ er sie los. Er schmunzelte süffisant... **_

"_**Ich denke... wir sollten uns das Schwert jetzt mal ansehen." **_

"_**Mhm..." murmelte sie zufrieden und ließ ihn von sich aufziehen. **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch... Ich will noch ein: Ja, ich will von dir hören!" **_

_**Sie lachte und nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme. **_

"_**Na dann... lass und das schnell hinter uns bringen. Und... Sirius? Danke..." **_

"_**Wofür?" **_

"_**Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht ganz überzeugt bist... aber ich werde dir die Wahrheit beweisen.. Danke, dass du mir die Chance dazu gibst." **_

_**Wie hätte er das nicht tun können? Er liebte sie... und es würde ihn selbst töten, wenn er ihr nicht zumindest die Chance dazu gab, sich zu rechtfertigen.**_

_**Das Schwert befand sich schwebend über dem Altar am Ende des Tunnels. Es war ein wunderschönes silbernes Schwert, am Griff verzirrt mit roten Rubinen und einem goldenen Löwen eingeritzt. Der Altar an sich wurde von einer rot-goldenen Decke beschmückt auf dem zwei brennende, rote Kerzen standen. Die Flamme selber, glühte merkwürdigerweise nicht gelb sondern gold auf... **_

"_**Und?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig. **_

_**Sie standen ihm nun so nah, es war unfassbar dass es zum greifen bereit war. Aber wenn sie das taten, wer sagte, dass sie damit lebend herauskamen? **_

"_**Wie lang hast du für den Weg herein gezählt?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Sie waren zwischendrinn ja stehen geblieben um sich auszusprechen. **_

"_**Schätze... wir bräuchten 2 Minuten wenn wir rennen... Was denkst du?" **_

"_**Auch so etwas... Wir können ja nicht ewig hier drinn sitzten bleiben..." **_

"_**Schade, eigentlich... Hoffe, Moony hat Hilfe holen können." **_

"_**Selbst wenn... es sind 18 Todesser da draußen..." **_

"_**Wir können ja doch noch abwarten?" **_

_**Sie lächelte leicht amüsiert. **_

"_**Ich will nicht, dass dich das Gift dahinrafft, Sirius... Also... dann... Du hast nen Vorsprung wenn du magst?"**_

"_**Ich werde nicht ohne dich aus der Höhle gehen und hier gilt nicht der Vorsatz: Ladies First. Lass mich das Teil nehmen und den Helden spielen..." **_

_**Er gab ihr einen letzten, tiefen und innigen Kuss. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, beide wollten diesen Moment fühlen und halten. Es war vielleicht das letzte mal für sie... Sirius ließ sie los und schritt auf den Altar zu. Er atmete ein letztes mal tief ein und wieder aus, dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand zum Schwert und nahm es aus der Luft an sich...**_

Lilli, Remus und James waren schon fast bei der Höhle angekommen als sie abrupt stehen blieben. Tatsächlich befanden sich 18 Todesser vor der Höhle, offenbar darauf wartend, das jemand heraus kam. Malfoy hatte die Besucher sofort entdeckt und seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und so richteten sich nun 18 Stäbe auf 3. 

"_**Du kommst zu spät, Potter... Wenn deine Freunde es nicht schaffen ist euer bescheuertes Schwert für uns alle verloren!" **_

"_**Du-" **_

_**Weiter kam er nicht. Die Erde begann mit einem mal unter ihnen zu beben. Alles um sie herum bewegte sich. Die Felsen brökelten herab, die Erde schien sich zu teilen. Riesige Risse entstanden und verschlangen einen nach dem anderen Todesser. James, Lilli und Remus krallten sich wie verrückt an den Ästen und Sträuchern fest, während Malfoy extra noch seine Leute von sich wegschubste, damit sie zuerst fielen und er sich festhalten konnte. **_

"_**Nein..." sagte James als er verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sirius oder Anna mußten das Schwert vom Altar genommen haben. Er sah zur Höhle rüber, dessen Eingang von herabfallenden Felsen verschüttet wurden und langsam den gesamten Ausgang verbarikadierten. **_

"_**Tja, sieht so aus als ob deine Freunde verloren hätten, Potter," schrie Malfoy versuchend dabei hochnässig zu wirken, was die Angst vor dem Fallen jedoch fast unmöglich machte. Er wartete nicht und apparierte vom Gelände weg, gefolgt von allen Todessern, die noch nicht von Erdspalten verschlungen worden waren. **_

"_**Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaames," schrie Lilli auf als ihr Ast riss, an dem sie sich festgehalten hatte. Sie rutschte auf eine Erdspalte zu und war schon fast hineingefallen als sie zwei Hände an ihren fest hielten. Remus und James waren beide vorgesprungen um sie festzuhalten, doch das Beben wurde immer stärker, statt schwächer. **_

"_**Lilli... halt dich fest, bitte..." **_

_**Er versuchte sie so fest es ging zu halten und dabei nicht auch noch abzurutschten, was die herabfallenden Felsen noch viel schwieriger machten, da er ihnen auch noch ausweichen mußte, ohne seine Frau loszulassen. **_

"_**Mooooony!" schrie er zu seinem besten Freund. **_

"_**Wir müssen Lilli herausziehen, bevor sich die Spalten wieder schließen!" **_

"_**Auf drei..." **_

"_**Eins... zwei... DREI!" **_

_**Mit aller Kraft zogen sie beide herauf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sich die Spalte wieder schloss und nichts als einen kleinen Riss hinterließ. Es bebte noch immer, aber zumindest die Steine hörten auf, auf sie hinabzurieseln. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihnen schien, hörte auch das Beben auf... Da saßen die drei nun, flachatmend und verletzt, aber am Leben... Sie blickten alle zu der Höhle rüber, die vollständig in sich eingesunken war und einem großen Haufen Müll darstellte, der aus Steinen, Schmutz, Dreck und Erde bestand. **_

"_**Padfoot, Anna!"**_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Chap 77: Wake up**_

St. Mungo Hospital: Es war ein unglaublich merkwürdiges Gefühl. War er nun tot oder lebte er noch? Er atmete, er spürte sein eigenes Herz schlagen. Um ihn herum war es hell und warm. Der Himmel? War er also doch ein guter Mensch gewesen und mußte nicht in die Hölle? Er konnte seine Finger bewegen und auch seine Augenlider, die sich zwar ziemlich schwer anfühlten, schienen zu flattern. Er öffnete sie und blickte auf eine weiße Decke. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah James und Lilli. Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch, während sie mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und schlief. Er war nicht im Himmel... Er war im Krankenhaus. Warum? Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück, Malfoy, Anna, sie war eine Spionin auf Dumbledore's Befehl hin, die Höhle, das Schwert... der Einsturz und dann... nur noch schwarz. 

"_**Anna..." **_

_**Er beugte sich ruckartig auf, doch allein diese Bewegung hinterließ einen solch brennenden Schmerz, dass er sofort wieder hinabsank und keuchte. Sein Rücken, seine Knochen, alles tat ihm weh. Es war die Hölle...**_

"_**Padfoot!" **_

_**James und Lilli hatten ihn gehört und waren sofort aus ihrem Halbschlaf erwacht. Ohne zu zögern waren sie zu ihm hergekommen um zu helfen. Er hatte das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen und mußte die Augen zusammenkneifen um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, die sich in sein Blickwinkel geschlichen hatte.**_

"_**Wo ist Anna?" **_

_**Es war die einzige Frage, die in seinem Gehirn herumspuckte. Wenn ihr etwas passiert war, würde er er es sich niemals verzeihen können. **_

"_**Prongs? Lilli? Wo ist Anna?" **_

_**Doch Lilli konnte nicht anders. Sie legte beide Arme um seine Schulter und nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Anhand des Ausdruckes seiner Freunde hatte er es verstanden, auch wenn er es in diesem Moment nicht akzeptieren, nicht glauben wollte. Die Wahrheit lag klar vor ihm. **_

"_**Sie ist tot, Padfoot... Sie hat es nicht geschafft..." **_

"_**Wie-...Wieso?" **_

_**Lilli hielt ihn noch immer in den Armen, doch er hatte es nicht erwidert. Er blieb sitzten, starr vor Schreck, mit der Trauer, die tief in seinem Herzen hervorkam und ihm klar machte, dass es Real war... Er träumte nicht, das war auch kein schlechter Witz, es war die Realität. **_

"_**Das Schwert... hat dich irgendwie beschützen können." **_

_**'Das Schwert? Mich beschützt?' **_

"_**Anna war tot als wir sie fanden. Du hast noch geatmet, auch wenn es dir schlecht ging. Dumbledore meinte, dass es wohl an der Schutzkraft des Schwertes lag, dass du nicht wie sie sofort gestorben bist. Heilerin Stradford hatte außerdem in deinem Körper ein Gift entdeckt, aber sie hatte das Gegengift da und konnte es dir verabreichen. Das ganze ist jetzt... 2 Tage her. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Kumpel..." **_

_**'Schutzkraft des Schwertes?' **_

_**Er erinnerte sich an den Altar. Anna wollte es zuerst nehmen. Um sie zu schützen, hatte er es schließlich an sich genommen. Er hatte ihr den Schutz weggenommen. Wenn sie das Schwert gehalten hätte, wenn er es ihr überlassen hätte, dann würde sie noch leben und er wäre tot. Er sah ihr Gesicht, sah ihr Lächeln, als er vorschlug es zu nehmen um sie zu beschützen. So voller Freude, zuversicht, das Lächeln... Es tat weh, sein Herz tat weh, die Erinnerung... tat weh.**_

_**'Ich hab sie umgebracht... Es war meine Schuld.' **_

"_**Padfoot..." **_

_**Er sah zu seinem Freund auf, der mit allem Mitleid, mit aller Fürsorge und aller Freundschaft zurück sah, die er aufbringen konnte. Lilli hatte ihn mittlerweile losgelassen, doch ihre Wange zierrten noch immer dicke Tränenperlen. James wußte nicht was er hätte sagen können. Nichts paßte hinein. Es war klar und mit diesem Erlebnis bestätigt. Das Leben war nicht fair. Anna und Sirius waren glücklich gewesen. Sie hatten es nach etlichen Jahren geschafft, ihren Stolz beiseite zu legen, hatten es endlich gepackt zusammen zu sein. Beide hatten soviel aufgegeben, hatten für den anderen sovieles gemacht, was sie für niemanden sonst getan hätten. Zur Hölle nochmal, sie wollten sogar heiraten, waren so verliebt ineinander. Er wünschte sich für seinen Freund alles Glück der Welt, aber er hatte nichts bekommen. Im Gegenteil... ihm wurde das genommen, was das einzig gute in seinem Leben war... das Mädchen an seiner Seite...**_

_**Zaubererfriedhof. **_

_**Da standen sie also wieder. Es waren nun gut 2 Jahre her, dass er diesen Weg schon mal gegangen war. Damals hatte er seine Eltern beerdigt und diesesmal seine beste Freundinn. Doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf Sirius. Sein Freund mußte in diesem Moment wirklich höllische Qualen durchleiten. Er hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich wie mit Anna erlebt. Als die beiden ein Paar wurden, glaubte er ein neues Licht in seinen Augen entdeckt zu haben. Es war voll von Hoffnung, von Liebe, von Vertrauen und es machte aus ihm einen anderen Menschen. Obgleich sie am Anfang nur gute Freunde waren, mit der Zeit lernten sie sich lieben und jetzt, wo sie einander sicher waren für immer und ewig zusammenbleiben zu wollen, trennte sie das Schicksal, der Tod. Das schlimmste was es gab war, wenn der Tod zwei liebende voneinander trennte. Er wußte für sich selbst, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn Lilli vor ihm starb, so wie er nicht einschätzen konnte, wie es für Sirius sein würde, ohne Anna leben zu müssen.**_

_**Es kamen sehr viele Zauberer, sehr viele Hexen, sogar Muggel, mit denen sie zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Die Familie Weasley, hunderte vom Ministerium und alle vom Orden. Sirius hatte sich von jedem die Hand schütteln lassen, von jedem das Beileid angenommen und zugehört, wenn jemand sagte wie sehr er ihren Tod bedauern würde... Gerade waren Arthur und Molly zu ihm gekommen und hatten es auch wirklich ernst gemeint, dass sie Anna's Tod bedauerten, aber was er sah ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, ließ ihn alle Wut hochkriechen... **_

"_**Malfoy!" **_

_**Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt mit Narzissa und Bellatrix aufzutauchen. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und stampfte auf sie zu, bereit den ersten Fluch loszulassen, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Es war Wut, Hass, Zorn, der ihn so rasend machte. Er wollte diesem Menschen weh tun, wollte ihn zwingen das zu erleiden, was er anderen angetan hatte. Wollte ihn für das was er Anna angetan hatte einfach nur umbringen und zwar mit seinen eigenen Händen. Er wollte ihm Schmerz zufügen, höllischen Schmerz, damit er schrie, damit er endlich verstand, dass das Leben auch zu ihm ungerecht sein konnte.**_

"_**Padfoot, nicht!" **_

_**James und Remus waren gleichzeitig auf ihn losgestürmt und hielten ihn mit aller Kraft zurück, bevor er den Spruch loslassen konnte. Malfoy blieb stehen, sein bleiches Gesicht auch weiterhin hochnässig. Er schien nicht aus Trauer hergekommen zu sein oder um Abschied zu nehmen. Er wollte seinen Triumph, seinen Sieg genießen. Die Maurauder mußten sich zusammen reißen um ihn nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen. Lilli konnte sehen wie Fudge das Geschehen mit mißbilligem Blick beäugte, doch das war nicht gegen Malfoy gerichtet, sondern gegen Sirius. Das war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Auch noch Stress mit der Arbeit. **_

"_**Sirius, lass uns gehen..." **_

"_**Er hat nicht das Recht hier zu sein, Lils... Verdammt, noch mal. Du, Dreckskerl... DU BIST SCHULD AN IHREM TOD. ICH BRECH DIR DAFÜR SÄMTLICHE KNOCHEN, MALFOY!" **_

"_**Sirius, NEIN!" **_

"_**Was ist hier los?" **_

_**Fudge war zwischen ihnen gestürmt und hatte beide mit bösem Blick angesehen. **_

"_**Das ist eine Beerdigung, Gentlemen, also reißen sie sich zusammen! Besonders sie BLACK. Miss White würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie sehen würde, was sie hier treiben!" **_

_**Sirius war drauf und dran auch dem Minister an die Gurgel zu springen, was er sich einbildete zu glauben, was Anna denken würde, wenn Lilli sich nicht direkt vor ihm hingestellt hätte und so Fudge die Sicht auf Sirius verdeckte. **_

"_**Da haben sie Recht, Minister... Danke, ähm... das sie uns darauf aufmerksamk gemacht haben..." **_

_**James und Remus zogen Sirius beide mit sich von Malfoy und dem Minister weg zu den Leuten vom Orden rüber, die alle traurig über Anna's Tod gesprochen hatten. **_

"_**Verdammt, Padfoot, reiß dich zusammen," sagte James und hielt beide Hände an Sirius Armen fest, damit dieser sich nicht wegdrehen konnte. Er sah ihn tief in die Augen und mit ernstem Blick an. Das war kein Spiel, das war purer Ernst und er wollte nicht, dass sich sein Freund noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten brachte, als er vielleicht schon war. **_

"_**Sirius... hör mir zu, okay?" **_

_**Normalerweise sprachen sich die Maurauder immer mit ihren Spitznamen an, aber wenn es um Dinge ging, die einfach nicht lustig waren oder die gesagt werden mußten, obwohl sie einen verletzten, da konnte man nicht damit anfangen. Er blickte zu Anna's Grab rüber und sah tatenlos zu wie Malfoy ihr näher kam... Er wollte hinrennen, ihn töten, ihn erwürgen, ihn anschreien, dass er nicht in ihre Nähe kommen solle. **_

"_**Ja, es war seine Schuld, dass sie tot ist, aber hör mir zu, Kumpel. Glaubst du, sie hätte gewollt, dass du dich vergißt und ihn umbringst?" **_

_**Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und mußte sich mit aller Kraft zusammen reißen um nicht wieder nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und Malfoy einen Fluch hinterher zu jagen. Er hatte sich zum Grab hinabgekniet und eine weiße Rose auf das Grab niedergelegt, nicht ohne ihnen dabei einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er war voller Dunkelheit und Hass. Seine Augen sagten genug aus. Er genoss es sie zu quälen, genoss es, dass er nichts tun konnte um das zu verhindern. Er ging mit seiner rechten Hand an die Lippen und drückte einen Kuss drauf, bevor er ihn an den Grabstein platzierte und wie ein Gewinner böse zu ihnen rübergrinste. **_

"_**Er wird dafür bezahlen..." sagte James und stellte sich nun so hin, dass Sirius Malfoy nicht mehr sehen konnte. **_

"_**Padfoot? Tu jetzt nichts falsches, okay? Er wird dafür bezahlen, das schwöre ich dir... aber nicht so... Okay?" **_

_**Malfoy war inzwischen aufgestanden und mit Bella und Narzissa in ihre Richtung gelaufen. **_

"_**Tja, Black... Wie's aussieht, ziehst du für den Rest deines Lebens immer den kürzere-" **_

_**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSCH! James hatte Sirius ohne es richtig zu wollen losgelassen, der mit aller Kraft, die er besaß gegen Malfoy schlug und ihm dadurch förmlich die Nase spaltete. Er keuchte am Boden und hielt sich schreiend vor Schmerzen das Gesicht.**_

"_**WAGE ES NIE WIEDER, IHR GRAB ZU BESCHMUTZEN, DU VERDAMMTER MIESER KLEINER PENNER!" sagte er mit gehobenem Finger und ging an ihnen vorbei, die Maurauder und Lilli dicht hinter ihm. Er nahm die Rose wieder weg und verbrannte sie mit seinem Zauberstab.**_

Hier ruht Anna Ginevra White, beste Freundinn, glückliche Verlobte, liebende Tante, geliebte Nichte. Sie wird niemals ganz vergessen sein. 

_**Er sah die Schrift und es brachte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes, des Zorns über diesen ungerechten Verlust herein. Er spürte, wie sein innerstes erkaltete, wie sein Herz gespalten wurde, wie jegliches schöne Gefühl daraus verschwand. Der Kloss in seinem Hals steckte tief, die Qual über den Verlust war unerträglich und er fühlte sich, als ob er am liebsten weggerannt wäre. Gerannt zu einem hohen Berg, einer hohen Schlucht oder sonst etwas um sich in den Freien Fall zu begeben. **_

_**'Anna...' **_

_**Er spürte James Hand an seiner Schulter, spürte Lilli's Hand um ihn herum, wie sie ihn tröstend an sich zog und versuchte zu Beruhigen. Er bemerkte sie nicht. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Grab seiner Verlobten.**_

_**'Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben... Ich brauche dich...'**_


	78. Chapter 78

Chap 78: Gryffindors Sword II 

**_"Uh...uh... Aih..." _**

_**Sirius stieß sich mit letzter Kraft vom Boden auf. Er wollte atmen, verschluckte dann aber unweigerlich etwas Staub und begann wild zu husten. Es war dunkel... vielleicht etwas zu dunkel... nein... da war Licht. Sirius blickte nach rechts und sah die goldenen Flammen der Kerze noch immer brennen. Das Schwert aber war nicht mehr da. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war. Das Schwert, er und Anna. Das Schwert in seiner Hand, dann wollten sie die Flucht ergreifen, doch der Tunnel hatte ihnen sofort den Weg versperrt und in sich eingesperrt. Die Decke brach zusammen und Anna... Sie war tot... Malfoy... ihr Grab... Der Schmerz, der Verlust... das Gefühl der Qual... **_

"_**Anna?" **_

_**Er sah sich suchend um und fand sie auf der anderen Seite neben sich bewußtlos liegen. **_

"_**Scheiße..." **_

_**Er versuchte sich in eine halbwegs angenehme Position zu hieven und sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch jede Bewegung war mit Schmerzen verbunden und er mußte die Zähne zusammenbeißen um keinen Schrei von sich zu geben.**_

"_**Hey... Anna... Komm schon, wach auf... Tu mir das nicht an, bitte!" **_

_**Sie gab ein schmerzvollen Laut von sich und verzog dementsprechend auch das Gesicht, was ihm schon mal tiefe Schuldgefühle eintrieb. Wenigstens schien sie wieder langsam zu sich zu kommen und das war es auch, was ihm diese Gefühle wegtrieb und weitermachen ließ. **_

_**'Es war nur ein Traum, Black... Beruhige dich' sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. Sein Herz beruhigte sich nur sehr langsam wieder und die große Angst, die er eben noch besaß, war noch nicht verflogen. Zu real war ihm der Traum erschienen, zu sehr hatte es seine Gefühle in die Tiefe gerissen. **_

"_**Anna... Lass mich jetzt nicht allein hier drinn... Wach auf, Süße..." **_

_**Er strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange, so dass ihre Haarsträhnchen aus dem Gesicht fielen. Die Augenlider öffneten sich und ließen schwarze Augen in schwarze Augen blicken. Er war so froh, er hätte am liebsten Luftsprünge gemacht. Da waren sie wieder, die Augen, der Blick, den er geglaubt hatte, für immer verloren zu haben. Was für ein Alptraum... **_

"_**Hey... Willkommen unter den Lebenden..." flüsterte er erleichtert. Noch viel schöner war das Gefühl ihre Hand wieder an seiner Haut zu spüren als sie nach seiner Backe langte und dabei lächelte. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen war wieder da... ihre Nähe, das vertraute Gefühl... Erleichterung machte sich breit. **_

"_**Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit zitternder und sehr erschöpfter Stimme. Er verstand, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie mußte ziemlich etwas abgekriegt haben, wenn schon er sich fühlte, wie von nem Elefanten zertreten. **_

"_**Keine Ahnung... Der Tunnel ist eingestürzt..." **_

"_**Fantastisch... Und wir?" **_

"_**Sind noch drinn." **_

"_**Fantastisch..." **_

"_**Wirklich?" **_

"_**Natürlich nicht..." sagte sie und versuchte so gut es ging genervt zu wirken, was angesichts der Schmerzen, die sie bei jedem Gesichtszug verspürrte unmöglich war. Sie versuchte sich mit seiner Hilfe aufzubeugen, mußte dabei allerdings die Zähne zusammenbeißen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der durch jeden einzelnen Knochen fuhr. **_

"_**War wohl nichts mit dem nach draußen rennen, wie?" **_

"_**Naja... willst du nen Situationsbericht?" **_

"_**Klar, nur her damit." **_

"_**Wir sitzten hier drinn fest, das Schwert ist bei uns, die Höhle ist eingestürzt, oder zumindest der Eingang, der Altar und die Kerzen aber stehen noch." **_

_**Anna verzog unfassbar die Augenbraue und sah zu dem Punkt, von wo aus das Licht kam. Tatsächlich, alles stand noch an seinem Fleck und schien sich um keinen Millimeter gerührt zu haben, was verwunderlich war, angesichts des ziemlich harten Bebens, das sie vorher noch gespürrt hatten. **_

"_**Mal ne ganz blöde Frage: Wenn wir das Schwert wieder zurücklegen, glaubst du der Ausgang ist dann wieder frei?" **_

"_**Sicher," antwortete sie sarkastisch. **_

"_**Es wird ein neues Beben beginnen und alles fliegt wieder an die Decke hoch von wo aus es herabgestürzt ist. Man, Sirius, was soll denn der Schwachsinn?" **_

"_**Wir könnten es ja versuchen?" **_

"_**Und wenn nichts passiert, du das Schwert wieder an dich nimmst und ein erneutes Beben stattfindet? Dann sind wir entgültig hinüber." **_

"_**Must du immer so pesimistisch sein?" **_

"_**Must du immer zu optimistisch sein?" **_

"_**Fängt das jetzt schon wieder an?" **_

"_**Ich-..." **_

_**Sie hielt inne. Er hatte Recht. Das war nicht fair von ihr gewesen, denn tatsächlich war sie diejenige, die ihn ständig grundlos anpflaumte. **_

"_**Tut mir leid... Ich kann diesen Angriffsmodus nicht einfach abstellen, wie ich es gerne hätte..." **_

"_**Hat doch bisher ganz gut geklappt außer die paar Ausrutscher.."**_

_**Er zwinkerte ihr zuversichtlich zu, was sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Wange dankte. Er schloss die Augen als er ihre weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte. Es war so schön sie wieder zu spüren... **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Sirius. Tut mir leid, wenn ich so um mich keife..." **_

"_**Ich lieb dich auch, Anna... Man, wenn mir damals einer gesagt hätte, dass es soweit zwischen uns kommen würde, hätt ich ihm nen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt für diese breite Lüge." **_

"_**Das hast du auch." **_

"_**Hab ich nicht." **_

"_**Hast du." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein. Nenn mir einen Namen, Ort, Situation und Fluch!" **_

"_**Mundungus Fletcher, Hogwarts, als er mal wieder im Vollrausch vor sich hingequasselt hat, dass wir ein paar wären . Der Furunkulus-Fluch! Peter Pettigrew, Hogwarts, als er nur mal andeutungsweise gemeint hätte, ob du eigentlich was von mir willst, weil du so eifersüchtig reagierst, Tarantellegra-Fluch! Frank Longbottem, Hogwarts, als er..." **_

"_**Ich sagte einen nicht drei!" **_

_**Beide grinsten amüsiert auf, denn dieses Gespräch hatte keiner wirklich besonders ernst genommen. Sie lernten es langsam mit dieser Situation umzugehen, dass sie so verschieden waren. Im Grunde genommen konnte sich damals kaum jemand vorstellen, dass sie mal eines Tages heiraten würden. Nicht mal die beiden selbst, doch jetzt wo es geschehen war, war es ein schönes Gefühl.**_

"_**Wieso haben wir uns damals so dämlich angestellt?" **_

"_**Du hast dich dämlich angestellt. Ich war-" **_

"_**Siriuuuuuuuuuuus," sagte sie genervt und verzog den Mundwinkel. **_

"_**Okay, okay, okay. Vielleicht stand ich auch ein bißchen auf der Leitung." **_

"_**Ein bißchen? Du? Der König der Leitungssteher?" **_

"_**Und das sagt die Königin der Leitungssteher?" **_

_**Beide begannen zu lachen, verkniffen es sich aber sofort wieder, da dies zu anstrengend für die Lachmuskeln wurde. Sie lehnten an die Felswand hinab um ihren Rücken stützten zu können und versuchten wieder einigermaßen die Fassung zurückzugewinnen. **_

"_**Glaubst du, die holen uns hier bald heraus?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Er spürte wie sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und leise einen tiefen seufzer von sich gab. **_

"_**Weiß nicht... was mit Remus und den anderen passiert ist. Hoffe, sie brauchen nicht zu lang um uns zu finden... Du trägst noch immer das Gift in dir..." **_

"_**Das Gift, stimmt ja... Ich muß mir noch nen schön fiesen Fluch für Malfoy einfallen lassen und ihn dann umbringen. Erinnere mich, sobald wir draußen sind, daran, yup?" **_

_**Er sah zu ihr hinab und konnte erkennen, das sie sanft lächelte. Er liebte es wenn sie lächelte. Seine ganze Welt erstrahlte dann im warmen Licht. **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Hm, was?" fragte Anna verwirrt. **_

"_**Du hast mich doch gerade gerufen!" **_

"_**Nicht das ich wüßte." **_

"_**Sicher?" **_

"_**Wenn ich nicht reif für die St. Mungo Irrenanstalt bin, dann ja." **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

"_**Tatsächich," stellte Anna entsetzt fest und saß nun kerzengerade da. **_

"_**Wenn du mich nicht rufst... wer dann?" **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

_**Beide sahen verwirrt auf die Stelle von wo aus die Stimme kam und entdeckten den kleinen, schwarzen Spiegel auf dem Boden. Der Zweiwegspiegel. Schnell griff er danach und öffnete ihn. Auf allen Anwensenden breitete sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen im Gesicht aus als sie einander sahen. **_

"_**Prongs... " **_

"_**Ein Glück, ich dachte euch hätts erwischt."sagte er erleichrtert. **_

"_**Hätts auch fast." **_

"_**Haltet durch. Dumbledore kommt gleich und dann holen wir euch da raus." **_

"_**Ähm, James!" **_

_**Anna hatte Sirius den Zweiwegspiegel aus der Hand gerissen. **_

"_**Bitte beeilt euch auch wirklich. Malfoy hat Sirius ein Gift gespritzt, dass ihn in 24 Stunden töten wird." **_

"_**Er hat was?" **_

"_**Er hat Sirius ein Gift-" **_

"_**Ich habs verstanden." **_

"_**Warum fragst du dann?" fragte sie etwas dämlich.**_

"_**Das war ein Ausruf des Unglaubens und nicht ne Bitte um Wiederholung. Dieses Schwein bring ich um." **_

"_**Stell dich hinten an," witzelte Anna sarkastisch und zwinkerte dabei Sirius mit dem rechten Auge zu. **_

"_**Moment mal." **_

_**Wieder riss Sirius Anna den Zweiwegspiegel aus der Hand um mit seinem Freund zu sprechen. **_

"_**Wo seit ihr beiden überhaupt?" **_

"_**Vor der Höhle. Aber sie ist ziemlich zugemüllt. 's n Wunder, dass ihr noch lebt." **_

"_**Uns gehts soweit gut... wir befinden uns beim Altar. Das Schwert ist draußen... Halt, nein. Was soll das heißen, ihr befindet euch direkt vor der Höhle? Ihr solltet doch zu Hause bleiben!" **_

"_**Emmeline hat uns verständigt, dass Malfoy euch eine Falle gestellt und euch gefangen genommen hat." **_

"_**Und ihr seit der Rettungstrupp?" **_

"_**Ähm... jein?" **_

"_**Feiner Trupp. Ein wenig spät dran, oder, Leut?" **_

"_**Ging nicht schneller. Shit... wenn ich doch bloß mitgekommen wäre, dann säßen wir nicht in diesem Desaster." **_

"_**Nein, bestimmt nicht, denn dann hätte Malfoy jetzt das Schwert und wir wären womöglich schon alle tot." **_

"_**Jeder normale wäre das auch..." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Die Höhle hätte laut Buch total in sich zusammenbrechen müssen. Das dies nicht der Fall ist, spricht doch nur für-... ich mein..." **_

"_**Was? Jetzt komm du mir nicht auch noch mit Geheimnissen, Prongs." **_

"_**Wie auch?" **_

_**Sirius sah zuerst zu Anna rüber, die daraufhin traurig den Kopf schüttelte. **_

"_**Er weiß es, James... " **_

"_**Oh." **_

"_**Wie? Du wußtest die ganze Zeit Bescheid?" **_

"_**Ähm... ja..." **_

"_**Wieso hast du mir nie was davon gesagt?" **_

"_**Wovon?" mischte sich nun Lilli's Stimme in das Gespräch mit ein. **_

"_**Wer ist alles bei euch?" fragte Anna bevor einer von ihnen etwas verriet. **_

"_**Nur noch Moony." **_

_**Daraufhin nickte sie Sirius bestätigend zu. Jetzt war es vielleicht auch egal ob ihre Tarnung aufflog oder nicht, denn wenn sie die Höhle nicht lebend verlassen konnten, brauchte sie keine Tarnung mehr. **_

"_**Anna war eine Spionin für uns in Voldemorts Reihen." **_

"_**Sie war was?" **_

"_**Lils, du weißt doch, dass ich immer die beste in Okklumentik war und wegen dem mit Han und meiner Mutter, war ich schon immer diejenige von euch, die eher zu den dunklen Künsten neigen könnte. Dann kam Malfoy auch noch auf mich zu und hat ständig diese Bemerkungen abgelassen, wegen Sirius... Dumbledore, James und Ich haben dann beschlossen, es zu versuchen. Ich traf mich mit Voldemort und spürte auch wie er meine Gedanken las. Aber ich konnte es so hindrehen, dass er glaubte, ich käme nicht mehr mit dir und James aus und wäre bereit euch zu verraten..." **_

"_**Und... wieso habt ihr mir das nie gesagt?" **_

"_**Oder mir?" fragte Sirius entrüstet, nachdem Lilli gefragt hatte. **_

"_**Weil keiner von euch Okklumentik so gut beherrscht wie ich und meine Tarnung war einfach in Gefahr, wenn es zuviele wüßten. Das hatte nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, Leute, sondern wirklich nur etwas mit der Sicherheit." **_

"_**Aber die Dementoren haben dich damals doch angegriffen. Dolohow wollte deinen Tot?" **_

"_**So wie Malfoy auch, Remus," antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. **_

"_**Bei den Bösen zählt Loyalität wenig. Jeder will selbst der beste an Voldemorts Seite sein. Die anderen dabei auszustechen zählt für die schon zum Alltäglichen." **_

"_**Und warum bist du dann unter ihnen? Das ist gefährlich, Anna." **_

"_**Um euch zu schützen, Lils. Du weißt doch noch als wir den Zeitumkehrer benutzt haben. Da hat Malfoy etwas von einem Verräter unter uns erzählt und ich wollte herausfinden wer es ist. Ich konnte es aber bis jetzt nicht. Bei den Treffen der Todesser war er bis jetzt nie dabei und Voldemort hat mir auch noch keinen konkreten Namen gegeben." **_

"_**Und Dumbledore wußte Bescheid? Und du auch?" **_

_**Sirius und Anna konnten es zwar nicht sehen, aber sie waren sich sicher, dass Lilli ihrem James böse Blicke zuwarf. **_

"_**Ja, ähm... schon." **_

"_**Warum hast DU MIR nichts gesagt?" **_

"_**Na... na weil... weil... Anna? Hilf mir mal." **_

"_**Okklumentik, Lils. Okklumentik. James beherrscht das ja auch einigermaßen gut... und du warst... nun ja... tut mir leid, aber du warst doch immer ne Niete, darin." **_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS? Ich war nicht-" **_

"_**In der 7. Klasse. Erinnere dich an die UTZ'e. Du hättest fast ein Ohnesgleichen bekommen, wenn du nicht in Okklumentik so versagt hättest." **_

"_**Ich hab nicht... GANZ versagt... okay..." **_

"_**Und was ist mit jetzt?" fragte Remus nachdenklich. **_

"_**Wenn wir dich und Sirius da rausgeholt haben. Wirst du dich weiter als Doppelspion bei ihm ausgeben? Immerhin wissen wir jetzt Bescheid." **_

"_**Gute Frage... ich weiß es nicht... Wär wohl ein wenig gefährlich, das zu tun... falls er es schaffen sollte in eure Gedanken einzudringen. Anderseits müßte er dazu ja direkt bei euch sein um die Legilimentik anzuwenden. Besser wärs wohl wenn ichs täte..." **_

"_**Warum?" **_

"_**Wegen dem Verräter. Er ist noch da und wenn wir nicht schnell herausfinden wer es ist, könnte das gefährlich für den Orden sein. Am Ende erreicht Voldemort noch seine ganze Macht und wir können uns alle schon mal ein Grab besorgen. Sag mal, braucht Dumbledore noch lang? Meine Geduld ist langsam am Ende." **_

"_**Keine Ahnung," gab James nachdenklich zu. **_

"_**Emmeline und Moody sind ihn holen gegangen... Und wir können sie sowieso nicht kontaktieren... Es heißt wohl abwarten..." **_

"_**Aber wie gesagt: Nicht zu lang!" **_

"_**Padfoot? Wie gehts dir?" **_

"_**Ich fühl noch nichts von dem Gift... Wie lang stecken wir schon hier drinn?" **_

"_**Die Höhle ist vor ca. 3 Stunden in sich eingefallen." **_

"_**Dann bleiben mir noch ungefähr 20 Stunden. Malfoy sagte ja, dass mich das Gift in 24 Stunden umbringen wird." **_

"_**Dieser Dreckskerl," fluchte Lilli böse auf. **_

"_**Ich bring ihn um..." **_

"_**Stell dich hinten an," ertönte es von James, Anna und Sirius gleichzeitig, woraufhin Remus vor sich hinschmunzelte. **_

"_**Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie nicht zu lange brauchen werden..." **_

"_**Wieso habt ihr das Schwert überhaupt rausgezogen? Ihr hättet warten sollen..." **_

"_**Woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, dass du schon auf dem Weg hier her bist, Prongs? Ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir die leise Hoffnung, dass wir mit dem Schwert noch rechtzeitig raus kämen." **_

"_**Schätze mal, falsch gedacht, wie, Padfoot?" **_

"_**Als ob ich da der einzige wäre!" **_

_**Beide Männer grinstenn süffisant auf, was Anna dazu veranlasste den Kopf zu schütteln. **_

"_**Wie kann man auf soviel Selbstüberschätzung auch noch stolz sein?" **_

"_**Lass uns doch, Schätzchen." **_

_**Dazu verdrehte sie nur die Augen und wechselte promt das Thema. **_

"_**Wo sind Malfoy und seine Leute?" **_

"_**Einige von ihnen sind beim Beben getötet worden. Er selber ist mit dem Rest appariert." **_

"_**Feiglinge..." **_

"_**Er denkt mit Sicherheit, dass ihr tot seit und auch dass das Schwert damit für Voldemort verloren ist. Ich denke mal, das wird dem alten Herrn nicht besonders glücklich machen." **_

"_**Was soll ich großartig dazu sagen?" begann Anna und verfinsterte das Gesicht. **_

"_**Malfoy ist Voldemorts Liebling. Er erlaubt ihm annähernd alles, einfach aus dem Grund, weil die beiden gleich Böse sind. Wenn Voldemort nicht schon älter wäre, dann wären die beiden nicht Mentor und Schüler, sondern beste Freunde. Malfoy steht ihm in Punkto dunklen Künsten in nichts nach. Lediglich die Macht hat er noch nicht von Voldemort, aber wie gesagt, das mag wohl am Alter liegen." **_

"_**Das Schwert ist nicht schlecht," bemerkte Sirius plötzlich, was James, Lilli und Remus dazu veranlasste, sich gegenseitig verwirrt anzublicken. **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Naja, ich halts doch grad in den Händen... Die Schneide ist sehr fein und scharf. Meine Frage ist allerdings, warum wollte Voldemort das Schwert Gryffindors? Er kann uns nicht weiß machen dass Slytherin zu arm war um sich eins leisten zu können!" **_

_**Anna sah etwas nachdenklich drein und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. **_

"_**Vielleicht gefiel ihm einfach das von Gryffindor besser und-Quatsch, Merlin. Ich glaub die Luft hier drinn benebelt mein Gehirn!" **_

_**Sie klopfte sich ein paar mal mit der Faust gegen den Schädel um wieder normal zu werden. Solche Ideen kamen von Sirius Black, aber doch noch von IHR! Er war der Schwachkopf mit den irren Ideen. Sie war die kluge, die immer einen gutdurchdachten Plan bereit hielt und ihnen aus der Patsche half! Hatte er sie etwa mit seinen blödeleien schon infiziert? **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Hat sich die Flamme deiner Meinung nach verfärbt oder werd ich nur langsam so belämmert im Hirn das ich farbenblind bin?" **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Weil die Flamme jetzt grün leuchtet!" **_

"_**Was zum-" **_

"_**Anna, Sirius, was ist da bei euch los!" rief James in den Kommunikator hinein, doch es kam keine Antwort.**_

"_**Hey ihr beiden. Sprecht gefälligst...!" **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

"_**Seit ihr okay?" **_

"_**Vielleicht solltest du doch mal zu Dumbledore apparieren und etwas nachfragen. Die Flamme wo das Schwert vorher ruhte... sie war zuerst gold... Jetzt ist sie Grün... ziemlich giftgrün, wenn du mich fragst." **_

"_**Moony..." **_

"_**Bin schon weg." **_

_**Und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden. **_

"_**Anna, Padfoot. Was macht die Flamme." **_

"_**Wie?" fragte Anna unglaubig. **_

"_**Na... macht sie irgendwas?" **_

"_**Natürlich nicht," brummte Sirius gereizt. **_

"_**Als ob sie jetzt auf dem Altar hin und her steppt und nen Tango mit der Kerze aufführen würde!" **_

"_**Wie schön, dass er selbst jetzt noch Witze reißt!" kommentierte James sarkastisch zu Lilli. **_

"_**Siriuuuuuuus," hörten sie Anna aufschreien. **_

"_**Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?" fragte James unglaubig, doch er hörte keine Antwort und je länger nichts kam, desto mehr Angst bekam er um seinen Freund. Er sah zu Lilli rüber, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte. **_

"_**Verdammt, Anna, Sirius, meldet euch. Was ist passiert!" **_

"_**James..." hörte er, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm erschien, endlich Anna's Stimme. **_

"_**Sirius, er ist zusammengebrochen. Merlin, er sieht nicht gut aus..." **_

"_**Liegt es an der Flamme?" **_

"_**Ich weiß es nicht, es kann auch vom Gift kommen... Ich... Merlin, James... Was soll ich tun... Er krümmt sich vor Schmerzen... Sirius..." **_

"_**Haltet durch, Moony ist schon auf dem Weg..." **_

_**Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Freund schneller mit Dumbledore zurückkehren würde. Es machte ihn rasend vor Wut, nichts für sie tun zu können...**_


	79. Chapter 79

Chap 79: A Secret, deep in her Heart

"Anna, wie gehts Padfoot jetzt?"

"Er ist blass. Er hat Schmerzen, James... Ich weiß nicht was ich tun kann um ihn zu helfen."

"Hängt es mit der Flamme zusammen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht... Sirius! Merlin, komm schon..."

Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Stirn um ihn zu beruhigen, doch sein Gesicht sagte so viel mehr Schmerz aus. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, sein Atem war flach, seine Züge unkontrolliert und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte, vor Angst, sie wußte es nicht und genau das bereite ihr große Sorgen.

"Bitte halt durch... Ich brauche dich... Sirius... Ich liebe dich... bitte.."

„Anna..." hörte sie ihn leise flüstern. Es schien ihm soviel Kraft zu kosten, ihren Namen zu sprechen.

Sie flehte so stark. Es durfte nicht so weit sein. Er durfte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt. Er kannte die ganze Wahrheit, er vertraute ihr. Sie brauchte ihn doch so sehr. Ohne ihn machte das Leben keinen Sinn. Die ganze Freude, das ganze Glück, alles wäre vorbei, noch bevor sie es richtig genießen konnten. In ihrer Panik und Verzweiflung hatte sie nicht gesehen, wie er kurz das rechte Auge öffnete um die Situation auszukundschaften, dabei konnte er sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Weißt du was?" begann sie einfach darauf loszureden, in der Hoffnung dass es ihn beruhigen würde und vielleicht auch von den Qualen ablenken könnte. Sie blickte zu ihm hinab und er schlug gerade noch rechtzeitig das Auge wieder zu und täuschte qualvolle Schmerzen vor.

"Ich weiß, das alle anderen Zweifeln, alle Auroren vom Ministerium, Arthur und Molly, Malfoy... ja, sogar Remus."

"Moony?"

"Er wußte schon damals, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Nicht in ihn... und er wußte, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest. Aber er kann sich eine glückliche Liebe zwischen uns auch nicht vorstellen... "

Sie hielt einen Moment inne um Kraft zu sammeln. Es war schwer, soetwas von einem Freund zu hören, erst Recht von Moony, den sie eigentlich sogar mal geliebt hatte. Mit dem sie sehr lange zusammen war und ihn mit der Zeit wie einen Bruder, einen besten Freund behandelte. Dessen Meinung ihr so unglaublich wichtig geworden war.

"Ich schon. Ich glaube an dich, an uns. Ich weiß, dass wir uns manchmal bis zum geht nicht mehr streiten, sogar nachdem wir zusammen waren. Aber ich tue das nicht um dich zu verletzten oder dich von mir zu stoßen."

"...!"

"Ich habe eine Wand um mich aufgebaut, Sirius. Ich schütze mich damit. Diese Wand existiert seit Han damals wieder aufgetaucht war. Seit dem er versucht hat mich umzubringen, nachdem ich meinen Zweck erfüllt hatte... Und du... Du bist der einzige, der durch diese Mauer durchdringen konnte und das macht mir Angst. Verstehst du, Sirius? Das macht mir Angst, dass es jemanden gibt, der mir mittlerweile wichtiger ist als ich selber oder irgendetwas anderes in meinem Leben..."

Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihre Augen aufstiegen und wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begann. Vielleicht hätten diese Dinge nicht gesprochen werden sollen, aber sie lagen ihr schon so lange auf dem Herzen. Wenn er jetzt starb und sie es ihm niemals sagen konnte, würde sie sich das nie verzeihen. Niemals.

"Und... Und ich wünschte, dass ich dir genau so wichtig wäre... aber..."

"...!"

"Aber das bin ich nicht, Sirius."

"Das stimmt doch gar ni-hicht."

Verdammter husten, dachte er sich wütend. Das war das einzige was von dem Gift momentan wirkte. Die Schmerzen waren ja gespielt, weil er mal Anna's Reaktion darauf sehen wollte und so ein Geständnis von ihr hätte er wohl sonst im Leben niemals bekommen.

"Ich spüre es... du mißtraust mir. Tief in deinem Herzen wünscht du dir, dass es nicht so wäre. Das du mich ohne Bedenken lieben könntest, aber das geht nicht. Du bist eben so... Vielleicht habe ich auch in meinem Leben nur zuviel falsch gemacht, als dass du mir vertrauen könntest."

"An-ha..."

"Ich liebe dich, Sirius... Und vielleicht wirst du irgendwann... mir genau so vertrauen wie ich dir... aber ich will nicht... das du jetzt gehst.. Ich..."

Sirius hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie zu ihm runtersah. Urplötzlich kniff er wieder seine Augen zusammen, schlug sich die Hand ans Herz und atmete flach.

"..."

Ob sie wohl was bemerkt hat?

"Und noch etwas... Wenn wir hier heil rauskommen sollten und heiraten... dann will ich mir ein schwarzes Hochzeitskleid kaufen!"

"Wa-has?" fragte er zuerst schockiert und hatte sich ohne es richtig zu wollen von ihren Armen gelöst. Augenblicklich tat er wieder gespielt schmerzend und fiel in ihre Arme hinab, als ob die Schmerzen mit einem mal wieder zurückgekehrt wären.

"Ja, schwarz... das wär doch etwas. Weiß ist doch langweilig. Jeder heiratet in weiß... Und am besten auch auf dem Friedhof und schön in der Vollmondnacht mit Remus als Trauzeuge und am besten noch Snape und Malfoy als einzigen Gäste! SIRUS BLACK, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MIR EINEN SOLCHEN SCHRECKEN EINZUJAGEN!"

Sofort sprangen beide wieder auf die Beine. Sie, fuchsteufelswild, er, möglichst mitleiderregend mit schmollendem Hundeblick.

"Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Das war nur Spaß!"

"Deine Späßchen bringen andere Leute um den Verstand!"

"Padfoot, Anna, seit ihr noch da?"

"Ja... Ich leb noch, Prongs. Kann aber nicht garantieren wie lange noch, weil aihhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Sirius, Anna?" ertönte nun die Stimme vom Schulleiter und Anna hörte auf Sirius gespielt zu erwürgen.

"Professor Dumbledore? Haben sie es letztenendes doch noch geschafft?"

"Ich muß genau wissen, wie es bei euch drinnen aussieht!"

"Düster, ich glaub, ich verreck gleich, aber in den Armen der Frau, die ich über alles auf der Welt liebe, ist das der schönste Tot den es gibt, vor allem wenn wir es vielleicht noch mitten drinn Trei-"

"Sirius!" unterbrach ihn Lilli empört.

"Ich glaube Professor Dumbledore hat etwas ganz anderes gemeint!"

"Na gut...!" sagte er genervt und richtete sich mit Anna wieder aufrecht hin um in den Zweiwegspiegel reinschauen zu können.

"Also folgendes: Ich hab das Schwert aus dem Altar gezogen, daraufhin ist die Höhle in sich zusammengebrochen, oder besser, der Eingang. Der Altar selber hat nichts abgekriegt."

„Was erklären können, warum der Altar noch steht. Er wird einen Schutzzauber um sich gelegt haben," erklärte Dumbledore, was für alle anwesenden ziemlich einleuchtend wirkte.

"Aber stand im Buch nicht, dass die Höhle vollständig in sich einstürzt?"

"Die Höhle ist ja auch eingestürzt, allein der Altar steht noch und der Raum, in dem er sich befindet. Das könnte euch am Ende doch noch das Leben retten. Sprich weiter, Sirius."

"Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, befanden wir uns auf dem Boden. Die Flamme brannte weiter in Gold, jetzt allerdings hat sie eine grüne Farbe angenommen. Sonst ist noch nichts passiert."

"Eine grüne Flamme, interessant."

"Was soll das heißen, Professor?" fragte James verwirrt. Dumbledore schien darüber nicht verängstigt zu sein, sondern eher angenehm überrascht.

"Gryffindor war kein Mörder. Er hätte nie wie Slytherin seine Wertsachen an Orten versteckt, die Zivilisten oder gute Zauberer und Hexen umbringen könnte. Das erklärt den Schutz der Höhle und warum die beiden noch leben. Die grüne Flamme aber ist eine Reaktion der Flamme auf die Personen, die sich in dem Raum befinden..."

"Ich versteh nicht, Professor... Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich denke, das sollten wir später unter vier Augen besprechen, Anna. Es ist jetzt wichtiger euch beide hier herauszuholen, bevor Sirius noch ernsthafteren Schaden nimmt."

"Vielen Dank, dass ich bevorzugt behandelt werde!" sagte er leicht amüsiert grinsend. Die Schmerzen wurden ja langsam wirklich unterträglich.

"Gut. Anna, leg das Schwert zurück auf den Altar..."

"Was soll ich?"

"Leg es ruhig zurück auf den Altar. Es wird wieder in der Luft schweben."

"Und dann?"

"Hast du es schon drauf gelegt?"

"Nein!"

"Tu es, es bringt keinen von euch um, aber DU mußt es tun."

"Wieso?" fragte Sirius mißtrauisch.

"Das werde ich euch später erklären, aber ANNA muß das Schwert auf den Altar legen. Nicht du, Sirius."

"O-KAAAAAY."

Sie ließ Sirius sanft wieder los, doch bevor sie auf den Altar zuging, versicherte sie sich, dass er auch wirklich alleine stehen konnte. Er sah von Minute zu Minute blasser aus und das machte ihr Sorgen. Er war bis vor eben noch total zum Spaßen aufgelegt, doch mit einem mal hatte seine Gesichtsfarbe entschieden nachgelassen. Aber wenn sie ihn retten konnte, in dem sie das Schwert wieder auf den Altar legte, dann zum Teufel, würde sie das auch tun.

Vorsichtig schritt sie darauf zu, das Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand fest umklammert. Die Flamme leuchtete noch immer grün und jeh länger sie sie betrachte, desto tiefer wurde das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur eine Flamme war. Als ob sie sie durchleuchten würde und spüren könnte, das sie auf sie zukam. Nicht, das sie mit einem Angriff der Kerzen rechnen würde. Das wäre ja wirklich zu albern.

"Professor," fragte Sirius, bevor Anna es hinauflegen konnte.

"Was passiert, wenn das Schwert zurückgelegt wird?"

"Die Flamme wird sich ganz normal gelb färben und sich in einen Portschlüssel bzw. in ein Portal verwandeln, der euch wieder herausbringt."

"Dann ist das Schwert aber für uns verloren!"

"Nicht für den Erben Gryffindors, der sich genau neben mir hier befindet. Sobald ihr draußen seit, kann James durch das Portal hinein und das Schwert holen und auch wieder durch diesen Gegenstand herauskommen."

"Sicher?" fragte Lilli besorgt und hatte James Hand ergriffen. Der Gedanke ihn da rein zu schicken und dann nicht mehr herauszubekommen war unerträglich, ganz gleich was Dumbledore auch behauptete.

"Ich meine, könnte es nicht sein-"

"Nein, Lilli. Das Schwert gehörte Gryffindor und er würde seinem Erben niemals etwas antun. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Anna atmete einmal tief ein und wollte das Schwert gerade auf den Altar legen als Sirius sie aufs neue davon abhielt.

"Was ist wenn die Flamme nicht gelb leuchtet? Wenn sie grün bleibt oder wieder gold leuchtet?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass sie grün bleibt. Wenn sie gold leuchtet ist das wahrlich nicht schön. Dann müssen wir etwas anderes ausprobieren."

"Warum? Was bedeutet es, wenn sie gold leuchtet?" fragte James besorgt.

"Dann hat sich die Kerze nicht verwandelt und ihr seit für immer darin eingeschlossen."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAS?"

"Aber das wird nicht passieren, da bin ich mir sicher."

"200?" fragte Sirius der sicherhaltshalber.

"Sirius, Anna, tut es endlich. Uns rennt die Zeit davon. Ich hege die Befürchtung, dass Malfoy's Gift schon wirkt und je eher wir dich zu Heilerin Stradford bringen können, desto besser."

"Na dann..." sagte Anna und hob das Schwert hoch. Vorsichtig fuhr sie damit auf den Altar zu und legte es in der Luft nieder. Das Schwert blieb tatsächlich über den Kerzen schweben und die Flamme veränderte ihre Farbe. Es war einer dieser Momente, wo absolut jeder seinen Atem anhielt und gebannt abwartete, welche Farbe sie nun annahm.

"Und?" fragte James, nachdem keiner auch nur einen Mucks von sich gab.

"Sie ist..." begann Sirius, stoppte jedoch etwas verwirrt.

"Ja?" hackte er noch mal nach und konnte sehen, das selbst Remus, Lilli und Dumbledore selber gespannt auf eine Antwort warteten.

"Merlin sie ist... ROT!" antwortete stattdessen Anna und klang dabei absolut schockiert.

"Rot?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und sah zu Dumbledore rüber, der mal wieder an seinem Bart auf und ab strich und tief in seine Gedanken versunken war.

"Professor, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte James besorgt, da der Schulleiter eine ganze Weile lang keinen Ton von sich gab. Dann blickte er sie alle über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an, gerade so als ob er fast sagen wollte, dass auch er keine Ahnung hätte.

"Rot... das ist typisch Gryffindor, würd ich sagen."

"Wie?" fragten nun alle Anwesenden verständnislos.

"Ich denke, er versucht euch zu prüfen. Rot steht für die Prüfung eures Herzens. Die Kerze ist ein Portal, das euch nach draußen bringt, vorausgesetzt eure Herzen sind rein und nicht den dunklen Künsten verfallen... Ich sehe da eigentlich keine Probleme, ihr etwa?"

Die beiden sahen sich an, nicht wissend, was man dazu sagen sollte. Im Grunde genommen waren sie sich sicher, dass ihnen nichts passieren konnte, aber wenn doch...

"Professor, wegen Anna..."

"Ihr kann nichts passieren," beruhigte er ihn.

"Ihr Herz ist rein. Sie war eine Doppelspionin, aber hat für uns gearbeitet... Berührt die Kerze, bevor es zu spät ist, Sirius."

Er nickte ihr zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie warfen sich einen letzten Blick zu und er merkte, das sie Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Sterben... Liebevoll drückte Sirius Anna's Hand in seiner und zwinkerte mit seinem rechten Auge.

"Ich komm zurück, wenn es nicht klappen sollte... Ich versprech es dir."

„Ach ja!" fragte sie nicht ganz gläubig. Sirius nickte zuversichtlich, führte ihre Hand an seinen Mund und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Ja... und wießt du auch warum?"

„Warum?"

„Ich hatte einen Traum... Ich habe geträumt dich zu verlieren und es war unerträglich. Ich werde nicht mehr ohne dich leben..."

Sie begann zu lächeln. Es waren nicht viele Worte, aber sie bedeuteten die Welt für sie. Beide griffen nach der Kerze und ein grelles Licht blendete ihre Sicht. Ein warmer Strom umfasste sie und es war als ob sie mit einem mal von einem heißen Wind erfasst wurden, der sie durch Ebenen hinweg zog. Das nächste was sie sahen waren Bäume, Äste, Gebirge, Felsen und dann nur noch ein stechener Schmerz auf der gesamten Rechten Seite. Sie waren direkt auf den Boden niedergefallen, als ob man sie von 2 Meter Höhe runtergeschmissen hätte.

"Padfoot, Anna!"

Als die Freunde die beiden entdeckten, rannten sie sofort auf sie zu um ihnen wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

"Alles okay bei euch?" fragte James besorgt und half Sirius wieder auf die Beine, während Remus Anna stützte.

"Klar, nur ein paar Rippen und ein kleineres Becken und ach ja, das Gift in meinem Blut, aber sonst paßt alles," kommentiere Sirius sarkastisch und kniff augenblicklich die Augen zusammen, da ihm nun schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Das Gift schien ihn anzufressen und er konnte es fast nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"Remus, Anna, bringt Sirius ins St. Mungo. Wir werden unterdessen das Schwert holen."

"Paßt auf euch auf," sagte Anna besorgt, dann apparierte sie mit Sirius und Remus weg.

Dort hatten sie Moody und Emmeline schon erwartet und die Heiler nahmen sich Sirius sofort an. Sie brachten ihn in eines der Zimmer. Andere Heiler wollten sich um Anna kümmern, doch sie lehnte ab. Zuerst mußte sie wissen, dass es Sirius gut ging, dann würde sie sich helfen lassen. Die Zeit verging und James und Lilli stießen wieder zu ihnen dazu.

"Hey," sagte sie begrüßend und nahm sie erst mal beide erleichtert in die Arme.

"Wie gehts ihm?" fragte er besorgt, doch sowohl Remus als auch Anna schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie behandeln ihn noch immer. Uns hat noch keiner ein Wort gesagt. Und das Schwert?"

"Bei Dumbledore. Ein Glück. Wer weiß schon was passiert wäre, wenn Voldemort das Schwert in die Hände bekommen hätte."

"Und wo ist Dumbledore jetzt? Er schuldet uns noch ne Erklärung wegen der Kerze."

"Er bringt das Schwert erst mal in Sicherheit und kommt dann später nach."

Die Tür sprang auf und Heilerin Stradford kam aus Sirius Zimmer.

"Ihr könnt jetzt zu ihm," sagte sie erfreut, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sie alle plötzlich mit Fragen bombadierten.

"Geht es ihm gut?"

"Was war mit dem Gift?"

"Ist er schwer verletzt?"

"Haben sie das Gegengift?"

"Immer mit der Ruhe," sagte sie zu der Truppe und lachte überrascht auf.

"Ihm geht es gut. Das Gift haben wir identifizieren können und sind dabei ein Gegengift zu erstellen. Wir haben ihn Antibiotiker geben können, so dass sich sein Zustand stabilisieren konnte und ich denke, er würde sich jetzt sehr freuen, seine Freunde zu sehen."

Alle atmeten erleichtert wieder aus und gingen in sein Zimmer hinein, wo er putzmunter dran saß und seine Verlobte in die Arme schloss, die sofort auf ihn zurannte und fest drückte. Sie war so glücklich, sie hätte am liebsten die Welt umarmt. So viel Angst und Furcht wie sie vorher auch um ihn hatte, Panik, dass er ihr nicht verzeihen würde. Alles war vergessen. Was zählte war er. Und Sirius? Er fühlte dasselbe. Er erinnerte sich an den Traum, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass ihn umgeben hatte, als er glaubte sie verloren zu haben. In diesem Moment war er überglücklich, denn er hatte sie nicht verloren. Er schwörte sich, sie zu beschützen. Komme was wolle. Erst Recht vor Malfoy.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass wir das überlebt haben..."

"Hey, ich bin ein-"

"Maurauder. Ich weiß... und weißt du was, du Marauder!"

"Ich weiß sehr viel, aber was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach wissen?"

"Das ich so schnell wie möglich heiraten möchte... " antwortete sie sanft und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich glaub wir sind hier überflüssig," witzelte James und sah dabei zu Lilli und Remus rüber, die das Liebespaar frech angrinsten.

"Padfoot?"

"Hm?" machte dieser desinteressiert, während er weiterhin in den Kuss vertieft war.

"Dir scheints ja wirkilch wieder gut zu gehen. Wir gehen dann mal und besuchen dich morgen..."

"Mhm..."

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Pass auf den kleinen auf."

"Mhm."

"Hat jemand von euch nen Brecheisen dabei?" fragte er aufs neue in die Runde.

"Ansonsten sollten wir gehen. Die beiden kriegen wir heut nicht mehr auseinander."

Remus und Lilli lachten auf und verließen mit James schließlich das Zimmer.

"Irgendwie find ich die beiden total süß miteinander," schwärmte Lilli draußen.

"Ich mein... wahnsinn wenn man bedenkt, wie die sich noch in Hogwarts gezofft haben."

"Schon, hey, Moony, woll ma ne Wette abschließen ob's zur Hochzeit kommt oder nicht? Aua!"

Für diesen Vorschlag hatte sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in den Bauch gestossen.

"Sowas tut man nicht, James," tadelte sie ihn mit bösem Blick, woraufhin er das Gesicht verzog.

"Schade, ich hätt mit Sicherheit gewonnen..." grinste er schließlich.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie Sirius schon in der früh besuchen gegangen. Anna war schon vor ihnen dort gewesen und so wie James schlemisch grinste, konnte sie nur noch die Augen verdrehen.

"Witzbold. Ich bin über Nacht zu Hause gewesen und grad erst wiedergekommen."

"Jaja..."

"Man, das St. Mungo ist doch kein Übernachtungshotel. 'türlich war ich zu Hause."

"Jaja..."

"Jaja heißt, das geht mir am A vorbei!"

"Jaja..."

"James!"

"Okay,okay... Du warst heut Abend nicht da... Nun ja, wenn man bedenkt wie es in Hogwarts war ist es doch normal, dass man euch das Theater nicht wirklich abnimmt."

"Was heißt hier Theater?"

"Erinnere dich an die Zeit nach den Osterferien!"

"Was war da denn?" fragte Frank mit Alice, die schmunzelnd neben ihnen saß. Lilli, Alice, Remus und James sahen sich zuerst fragend an, dann prusteten alle vergnügt.

"Naja, was glaubst du wohl wie unser Liebespärchen hier zusammen gekommen ist?"

"Ich dachte das war beim Abschlussball?"

"Schon davor," sagte Lilli vergnügt, was ihr einen bösen Blick sowohl von Sirius als auch von Anna einborgte.

"Das war nicht lustig, okay!" sagte sie entrüstet, doch die Freunde lachten nur noch mehr.

"Was war denn damals?" wollte Frank nun genauer wissen, doch ein fast tödlicher Blick der beiden, ließ ihn sofort aufstottern.

"Ähm.. i-ist auch g-gar nicht so w-wichtig..." fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

"Ach übrigens, Anna. Ich komm grad von Dumbledore. Er würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen!"

"Mich?" fragte sie unglaubig und zeigte mit der Hand auf sich selbst.

"Heißt hier noch jemand anderes Anna?" kommentierte er mit nem amüsierten Blick.

"Ich soll's dir jedenfalls ausrichten. Je eher desto besser. Es geht um das was in der Höhle war..."

Sie nickte verstehend und warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, der lediglich zustimmend nickte.

"Schon okay, Kleines. Ich hab ja genug Gesellschaft!"

"Na dann, bis später."

"Bis später."

Sie gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss, bevor sie nach draußen ging. Es mußte ja wirklich verdammt geheim sein, wenn Dumbledore mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen wollte.

Der Nachmittag verging ohne das Anna zu ihnen zurück kam. Heilerin Stradfort hatte Sirius wieder entlassen und James und Lilli brachten ihn erst mal zu sich nach WingCastle zurück.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie," begann er nach einer Weile.

"Laut Longbottem ist sie noch immer im Gespräch bei Dumbledore. Was bittesehr dauert so lange?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben so lange mit ihr zu sprechen."

Gründe... Er haßte es zu warten, er haßte es nicht zu wissen, was los war, er hasste es zu wissen, dass seine Freundinn nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Die Zeit verging, aber Anna kehrte nicht zu ihnen zurück. Sirius wurde ein fast schon unerträglicher Zeitgenosse, da er ständig etwas unverständliches brummte und auf die Uhr sah. So kannten sie ihn gar nicht und irgendwann reichte es James auch.

"Mensch, Padfoot, ruf doch an, wenn du wissen willst was da so lang dauert!"

"Und was soll ich sagen? Hallo Professor Dumbledore, wollt mal fragen, was sie so lang mit meiner Verlobten treiben!"

"Zum Beispiel."

"Witzig."

"Immer doch."

Es dauerte nicht lang und Remus kam mit Peter per Flohpulver auf WingCastle an.

"Wo habt ihr Anna gelassen, Moony!"

"Wie? Ist sie noch nicht wieder hier?"

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte James nun gleichfalls besorgt.

"Das Treffen mit Dumbledore ist schon seit 2 Stunden vorbei..."

Nach dem Remus ihnen das mitteilte war Sirius nicht mehr der einzige, der sich Sorgen um sie machte. Sie suchten überall nach ihr, doch sie befand sich weder in ihrer eigenen Wohnung, noch bei Sirius Wohnung, nicht im Hauptquartier des Ordens und auch nicht im Ministerium oder bei sonst irgendeinem Freund. Nicht mal Arthur und Molly wußten wo sie steckte. Remus hatte unterdessen Dumbledore aufgesucht um ihn auf das Gespräch mit Anna anzusprechen, doch er hatte nichts erfahren.

"Das muss Anna euch schon sagen. Ich habe nicht das Recht es zu tun," war seine Antwort darauf.

Sirius war schon drauf und dran aufzugeben, als er zur Gartentür rausblickte und die Umrisse, der Person, die er über alles liebte sah. Er mußte zweimal hinsehen um zu glauben, was er da sah. Saß sie tatsächlich wieder auf einem dicken Ast eines Baumes im Garten von WingCastle?

"Lilli?"

"Sirius?"

"Siehst du das was ich sehe?"

"Kommt drauf an was du siehst!"

"Anna White auf einem Baum in eurem Garten."

Sie sah hinaus und riss die Augen auf als sie den Schatten der Freundinn sah.

"Tatsächlich! Rem-"

"Nein," unterbrach er sie.

"Lass mich erst mal mit ihr reden..."

"Sicher?"

"Ja... sicher."

Er spürte wie sein Herz laut pochte, wie sein Puls vor Angst raste. Da saß sie also, das Mädchen, das er liebte und erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er gar nichts über sie wußte. Sie war nicht nur Anna White, sondern jemand, der mehr als nur ein Geheimnis vor ihm hatte.

Sie hörte... nein, sie spürte dass er sie gesehen hatte und sie konnte fühlen, dass er auf sie zukam. Er kletterte auf den Baum, auf den Ast und setzte sich neben sie hin.

'Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Warum bist du einfach abgehauen? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Wie konntest du mir solche Sorgen bereiten?'

Aber er sagte nichts von all dem.Vorwürfe brachten hier niemanden weiter. Es war dunkel, doch der Halbmond warf genug Licht ab um ihre Augen zu sehen. Sie trugen soviel Leid in sich... Er wußte nicht was es war, dass Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte, aber er wußte, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen würde, nur weil er danach fragte und so legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und schloss sie in eine tröstende Umarmung. Sie hatten nichts gesprochen und doch ließ sie sich von ihm zurück zu den Freunden führen. Diese Nacht schliefen sie wieder auf WingCastle. Er hatte sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen, während sie sanft in den Schlaf glitten. Er würde sie nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt. Gut, sie war nicht wie andere Frauen und gehörte zu den Menschen, die voll von Geheimnissen waren. Vielleicht war aber genau diese Eigenschaft etwas an ihr, dass er so sehr liebte? Er wußte es nicht und sobald würde auch keine Antwort auf ihn zukommen. Noch bevor er entgültig einschlief konnte er ihre Stimme hören, wie sie ihm leise zuflüsterte: "Danke..."

"Und was hat Dumbledore dir erzählt?"

"Die Wahrheit... und nichts als die Wahrheit, James."

"Und wirst du sie uns irgendwann erzählen?"

"Wer weiß... vielleicht."

"Und Sirius?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein?"

"Er hat ein Recht darauf die Wahrheit zu wissen."

Stille. Da standen sie also, im Garten von WingCastle und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, was die ganze Zeit was offensichtlich war.

"Du wußtest es also?"

"Deine Mutter hat es mir damals erzählt. Er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."

"Ich werde es ihm sagen..."

"Am besten noch vor der Hochzeit. Er liebt dich und er wird es verstehen."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du es nicht versuchst..."

Sie wußte dass er Recht hatte und dass sie es tun mußte, aber die Angst Sirius zu verlieren war hierbei größer als den Willen, die Wahrheit um sie zu lüften...


	80. Chapter 80

Aih! Tut mir leid, aber jetzt bin ich doch zu müde, um Reviews zu beantworten +g+ Ich machs dann morgen, yup+knuddel+ an alle :) Hatte ein schweres Wochenende +gaehn+ Und Lucy: Jah +g+ Hast Recht. Das letzte gehört auch noch kursiv geschrieben. Sobald ich herausfinde, wie ich das ändere, hol ichs nach O.o Bussi!

Chap 80: It's coming

**_"Das war doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst oder?" _**

"_**Doch!" **_

"_**Aber... das kannst du nicht tun!" **_

"_**Wieso nicht? Ist doch wohl meine Entscheidung." **_

"_**Aber das wär schrecklich... Alice! Hilf mir!" **_

"_**Is ihre Entscheidung, Lils." **_

"_**Aber... Was glaubst du was Sirius dazu sagen wird. dass du in SCHWARZ heiraten willst?" **_

_**Anna drehte sich im langen schwarzen Kleid zu ihren Freundinnen um, nachdem sie sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte und grinste frech. **_

"_**Ich hoffe dass er den Schock seines Leben kriegt. Was in der Höhle passiert ist schreit förmlich nach RACHE!" **_

"_**Du kannst doch nicht bloß aus Rache deinen Hochzeitstag in den Sand setzten!" **_

"_**Wer sagt, dass ich das tun werde? Mensch, Lils. Ich WILL in Schwarz heiraten. Das Kleid ist perfekt." **_

"_**Aber es ist SCHWARZ!" **_

"_**Danke, wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen wenn du es mir nicht duzend mal in dieser viertel Stunde gesagt hättest," sagte sie sarakstisch und wandte sich Alice zu. **_

"_**Müssen die Hormone der Schwangerschaft sein, dass sie wieder so spießig ist." **_

"_**Ich bin nicht SPIEßIG!"**_

_**Sie schnaubte verächtlich auf und mußte sich zusammen reißen um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen.**_

„_**Na gut wenigstens heiratest du ja bestimmt nicht auf dem Friedhof, also..." **_

"_**Wieso?" fragte sie gespielt ernst. **_

"_**Ich hab doch schon den Platz gemietet neben den Gräbern von-" **_

"_**ANNA!" **_

"_**War'n Witz, Lils..." grinste sie frech.**_

„_**Aber das Kleid ist perfekt. Es ist schöner als jedes weiße Kleid, das ich bisher anprobiert habe und es ist das was ich will. Wieso sollte ich Klischee's und lächerlichen Traditionen folgen, wenn ich das gar nicht will? Wenn Sirius und Ich das getan hätten, wären wir heute nicht zusammen." **_

_**Lilli schnaubte bereits vor Entsetzten auf, was ihr aber nur noch besser gefiel. Sie liebte es die Menge zu schockieren und dieses Kleid war einfach perfekt dafür.  
**_

"_**Hast du auch ne gute Rede vorbereitet!" **_

"_**Wieso sollte ich das tun?" **_

"_**Du heiratest!" **_

"_**Und! Was hat das mit ner Rede zu tun? Ich heirate sie, küss sie und dann gehts ab in die Flitterwochen." **_

"_**Sag bloß, du hast Angst vor Reden." **_

"_**Nein, hab ich nicht, Moony." **_

"_**Hat er nicht. Er hat doch auf meiner Hochzeit ne KLASSE REDE gehalten! Nur zur Info, Padfoot: Das war ironisch!" **_

"_**Ich hatte mir was aufgeschrieben. Konnt ich was dafür, wenn der Zettel verloren geht?" **_

"_**Ja, DU hast ihn ja verloren." **_

"_**Soll heißen?" **_

"_**Überleg dir ne schöne Rede und verlier den Zettel diesesmal nicht." **_

"_**Dann doch lieber keine Rede." **_

"_**Und wenn Anna eine vorbereitet hat?" **_

"_**Und wenn Anna KEINE vorbereitet hat?" **_

"_**Andersherum wärs peinlicher." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Na?" **_

"_**Ich HASS es wenn du Recht hast," brummte Sirius und ging James vorraus aus dem Geschäft. Dieser warf Remus einen frech grinsenden Blick zu, den er genau so grinsend erwiederte.**_

"Wie läufts eigentlich mit dem Renovieren von eurem Haus in Godric's Hollow voran?" fragte Remus während die drei Jungs durch die Wingkelgasse spazierten. 

"_**Gut, denk ich..." sagte er nachdenklich. **_

"_**Wir müssen halt noch wegen dem Kinderzimmer schauen... Aber groß genug für uns drei wärs ja... Man, mir kommts noch immer wie ein Wunder vor, dass Lilli schwanger ist und ich tatsächlich Vater werde... Merlin, VATER!" **_

"_**Mhm und ich seh die Mutter auf uns zukommen," sagte Sirius. **_

_**James blickte geradeaus und konnte erst jetzt sehen, dass Lilli mit Anna und Alice aus dem Brautladen heraus kamen und auf sie zusteuerten. Er lächelte als er sie in seine Arme schloss und zärtlichen küsste. Das gleiche tat Sirius mit seiner Anna, während Remus Alice einen freundschaftlichen Blick zuwarf und dabei leicht süffisant lächelte. **_

"_**Du entschuldigst doch wenn wir es bei einer Umarmung belassen." **_

_**Sie kicherte und nickte bejahend, woraufhin sie sich lediglich liebevoll in die Arme nahmen und drückten.**_

"_**Na, ihr Lieben. Habt ihr auch ein schönes Hochzeitskleid gefunden?" fragte Sirius neugierig, nachdem sich alle wieder losgelassen hatten. **_

"_**OH-JA," antwortete Anna süffisant grinsend. Und was für ein Hochzeitskleid sie gefunden hatte.**_

"_**Kommt nicht in Frage!" brüllte Sirius entsetzt. **_

_**WingCastle. Dumbledore, der James das Schwert vorbeigebracht hatte, saß auf dem Sofa, Anna stand neben Sirius, der unglaubig den Kopf schüttelte, während Lilli, James und Remus im Wohnzimmer standen und den beiden besorgte Blicke zu warfen. **_

"_**Du wirst nicht dahin zurückkehren." **_

"_**Sirius, hör mir zu-" **_

"_**Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du freiwillig da hin zurück gehen willst. Er wird dich ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken töten." **_

"_**Nein, eben nicht." **_

"_**Was macht dich da so sicher? Malfoy hätte dich auch umgebracht." **_

"_**Voldemort ist anders als Malfoy. Und... ich weiß es einfach, dass er mir nichts tun wird, okay?" **_

"_**Nein, nicht okay. Anna, der ist ein verrückter Massenmörder, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht, unschuldige zu quälen und zu foltern und du verlangst von mir dich einfach zu ihm gehen zu lassen in der Hoffnung, dass er dir das Theater glaubt." **_

"_**Ich werd ihm einfach sagen, dass du durch den Höhleneinsturz die Erinnerung an das was Malfoy gesagt hat, vergessen hättest und er wird es mir glauben." **_

"_**Woher weißt du das?" **_

"_**Sirius." **_

"_**Padfoot, das ist doch Anna's Entscheidung ob sie das macht oder nicht. Für den Orden wärs besser." **_

"_**Das ist mir egal, was für den Orden besser wäre oder nicht. Sie ist in Gefahr wenn sie sich zu Voldemort begibt. Ihr wißt doch was er schon alles mit Verrätern gemacht habt! Denkt an Karkaroff, von dem man nur noch Stücke fand. Soweit ich weiß, befand sich der Rest in einem Mixer. Die wollten das Zeug wahrscheinlich sogar trinken wenn die Auroren nicht aufgetaucht wären. Sie sind total IRRE im Hirn." **_

"_**Sirius, hab doch ein bißchen mehr Vertrauen zu mir, ja? Ich lass mich nicht einfach so umbringen." **_

"_**Sirius." **_

_**Nun hatte Dumbledore das Wort ergriffen und ihn mit durchdringendem Blick angesehen. Er haßte diesen Blick, denn dann fühlte er sich wie der Schüler der ersten Klasse, der etwas ausgefressen hatte.**_

"_**Es ist wichtig für den Orden, dass Anna herausfindet wer der Verräter ist und vor allem, was Voldemort mit dem Schwert Gryffindors vor hatte." **_

"_**Aber wieso Anna! Wieso konnte sich nicht irgendjemand anderes in seine Truppe einschleichen?" **_

"_**Weil Malfoy selber auf Anna zugekommen ist und ihr das Angebot von Voldemort unterbreitet hat. Glaub mir, es wäre uns allen lieber wenn diese Aufgabe jemand anderes übernommen hatte, aber wir haben hier nun mal nicht die Wahl getroffen." **_

"_**Das ist doch Schwachsinn..." **_

_**Anna seufzte innerlich über soviel Unverständnis und wandte sich schließlich den Freunden zu. **_

"_**James, Lilli, Professor. Könntet ihr uns bitte einen Augenblick alleine lassen?" **_

"_**Sicher." **_

_**Alle drei gingen aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus in die Küche hinein und schlossen die Schiebetüren hinter sich. Erst als sie draußen waren, wandte sie sich mit liebevollem Blick ihrem Verlobten zu und nahm seine Hände in ihre. **_

"_**Hör zu... Ich find es wirklich lieb von dir, dass du mich beschützen willst, aber das brauchst du nicht." **_

"_**Und wenn dir etwas passiert? Ich würd mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, weil ich dich gehen gelassen hab... so wie... so wie in der Höhle."**_

„_**In der Höhle?"**_

_**Er seufzte traurig auf, bevor er ihr in die Augen sah. Soviel Trauer, soviel Angst und es erschreckte sie, dass sie es mit Unverständnis verwechselt hatte.**_

„_**Ich hab geträumt, dass du den Höhleneinsturz nicht überlebt hast. Das das Schwert nur mich beschützt hat, weil ich es genommen habe... Dieses Gefühl... zu überleben und dich in den Tot geschickt zu haben... ich will das nicht, Anna... Ich will nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass du vor mir stirbst... Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst, ohne dass ich dir helfen könnte."**_

"_**Aber das ist meine eigene Entscheidung..." flüsterte sie sanft und legte sanft ihren Kopf auf seinen. Sie berührte seine Stirn, berührte ihn und er fühlte, ihre vertraute Nähe, atmete den lieblichen Duft ein. **_

„_**Sirius, da gibt es etwas, das ich dir nicht gesagt habe... und auch nicht sagen kann." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

"_**Weil es zu schwer für mich wäre. Aber es ist eine Sicherheit für mich. Voldemort wird mich nicht umbringen... Und solange ich das ausnützen kann um James und Lilli zu helfen, werde ich das auch tun. Du willst doch genau so wenig wie ich, dass die beiden das noch mal durchmachen müssen, von früher?" **_

"_**Nein, natürlich nicht." **_

"_**Siehst du... Sirius, ich weiß doch dass du mich liebst und am liebsten in Watte eingehüllt bei dir in der Wohnung verstecken würdest." **_

_**Sie lächelte amüsiert und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihre Hände hatte sie an sein Kinn gelegt und sanft aufgestützt. Je fester sie ihn küsste, desto mehr spürte sie wie er sie zurückküsste und schließlich, wie seine Hände an ihrem Nacken auf und ab glitten. Sie löste sich von dem Kuss und sah endlich wieder ein glückliches und zufriedenes Gesicht, auch wenn er sich noch immer Sorgen um sie machte, die Gefühle, die entstanden, wenn sie sich nahe waren, die konnten alle Ängste verdrängen. **_

"_**Wirst du mir jemals sagen was es ist, was du mir nicht sagen konntest?" **_

"_**...Ich... Ich weiß nicht." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Anna. Ich will nicht das irgendetwas zwischen uns steht. Ganz egal, was es ist..." **_

"_**Du könntest mich dann aber hassen..." **_

"_**Hassen? Wie kommst du denn auf die absurde Idee?" **_

"_**Weil es schrecklich ist?" **_

"_**Bist du Schuld daran, dass Regulus ein schwarzmagischer Zauberer geworden ist?" **_

"_**...Ähm... Nein." **_

"_**Bist du Schuld daran, dass meine Eltern mich als Kind ständig verprügelt haben?" **_

"_**Ähm... Nein, aber..." **_

"_**Bist du Schuld, das Voldemort es auf James abgesehen hat und ihn deswegen schon einige male fast umgebracht hat?" **_

"_**Ähm... Sirius, nein..." **_

"_**Bist du Schuld, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?" **_

"_**Ich... Was soll die Frage?" **_

"_**Antworte..." **_

"_**Nein, natürlich nicht." **_

"_**Dann kann das, was du gemacht hast nicht so schlimm sein, dass ich dich wirklich hasse. Ich liebe dich, Anna und du kannst gar nichts so schlimmes tun, dass ich dich hassen würde." **_

_**Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber genau dieser Satz beruhigte sie mehr als alles andere. Sie lächelte und preßte wieder ihre Lippen auf seine für einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss. Und in diesem Moment war sie sich in einem sicher: Sie wüßte nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn sie ihn verliert. Nein, sie hatte die Dinge nicht getan, die er gefragt hatte, aber das was sie betraf, war viel schlimmer... **_

Nachdem sie auch Sirius mit sehr sehr sehr viel Mühe überreden konnten, Anna zurück zu Voldemort gehen zu lassen, verabschiedete sie sich von allen um zum Treffen der Todesser zu gehen. 

"_**Pass ja auf dich auf," sagte er fast schon befehlend. **_

_**Anna wußte, dass er es nur gut meinte, nickte als Antwort brav und gab ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann verließ sie WingCastle. **_

"_**Ich hasse es," brummte er mißmutig. **_

"_**Warum kann Voldemort nicht wie jeder andere auch einfach ein Rundschreiben schicken, wo die Treffen statt finden? Nein, er muß seine Leute über andere Leute einsammeln lassen. Und dann auch noch MALFOY." **_

_**Den Namen hatte er mit ganz viel Abscheu und Ekel ausgesprochen. **_

"_**Keine Sorge, Padfoot," sagte James und zwinkerte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu. **_

"_**Anna ist ne ausgezeichnete Aurorin. Sie wird zurück kommen..."**_

_**Alles war dunkel als sie das Gelände betrat. Sie wußte nicht wo sie war. Ein Portschlüssel hatte sie hier hergebracht. Malfoy stand neben ihr und grinste hochnässig. **_

"_**Ihr habt es also doch aus der Höhle geschafft. Interessant..." **_

"_**Was nicht dein Verdienst war," giftete sie ihn mit verengten Augen an. **_

"_**Du hast Pech... Sirius kann sich an dein Geschwaffel nicht erinnern und wenn du ihm noch mal so nen lächerlichen Wink geben solltest, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich meinen Todesfluch beim nächsten mal nicht AUSVERSEHEN in deine Richtung abschieße..." **_

_**Beide stießen zu dem Rest in den schwarzen Roben hinzu und stellten sich in den Kreis hinein. Anna nahm die Kapuze und setzte sie wie die anderen auch auf. Das Lagerfeuer in ihrer Mitte flackerte warm auf... eine Hitze hatte sich ausgebreitet, fast wie im Hochsommer. Dabei war es noch nicht mal richtig Frühling gewesen. Um sie herum befanden sich nichts als Wälder, Bäume, Äste... sie befanden sich definitiv nicht in einer Wohngegend. Es dauerte nicht lang und man konnte es fühlen. Eine Kälte zog sich über sie hindurch, das helle Feuer, das bis jetzt noch aufgelodert hatte, flackerte in alle Richtungen und trennte sich in zwei Hälften... es machte den Weg frei für Lord Voldemort.**_

_**Sie zitterte. Sie konnte spüren, dass sie vor Angst zitterte und ihr Herz unregelmässig raste. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen um die Furcht zu unterdrücken. Nein, sie durfte ihm gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen.**_

"_**Meine getreuen Diener..." zischte seine Stimme und alle gingen auf die Knie vor ihrem Herrn. Anna haßte diese Position, erst Recht wenn Voldemort derjenige war, der diese Unterwürfigkeit genießen durfte, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl.**_

"_**Unser letztes Unternehmen ist leider Fehlgeschlagen... Die Schuldigen sind bereits bestraft. Sie wurden von der Erde verschluckt. Das Schwert aber befindet sich nun in den Fängen unseres Feindes. Ich denke... es dürfte aber kein Problem sein, es uns anzueignen... nicht wahr... White?" **_

_**Sie blickte auf und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er erwartete keine Antwort. Das war eine Rethorische Frage, dessen Antwort schon jeder kannte. Natürlich würde sie ihm helfen müssen. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? **_

"_**Ihr werdet es noch heute Nacht an euch reißen. Koste es was es wolle... Ich weiß, dass es sich im Moment bei den Potters befindet..." **_

_**Anna blieb für eine Sekunde das Herz stehen. Sie spürte, wie sich eine häßliche Gänsehaut an ihrem Rücken hochfuhr. Er wußte es... Er wußte dass Dumbledore das Schwert zu James gebracht hatte. Das bedeutet...**_

_**'James, Lilli, Sirius. Er wird WingCastle angreifen' **_

"_**Natürlich gibt es Schutzzauber um das Schloß... aber ich denke, die dürften kein Problem für uns darstellen... oder White?" **_

_**Sie hatte es nicht gesehen, aber sie fühlte, dass er sie anstarrte und in ihre Gedanken eindrang. **_

"_**Ja, my Lord," sagte sie gehorsam. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als zu gehorchen? Das wird ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Sie sollte dabei helfen WingCastle angreifbar zu machen und da er es noch heute Abend durchführen wollte, würde sie keine Möglichkeit finden, ihre Freunde zu warnen. Dumbledore... Vielleicht befand er sich noch bei ihnen... Dann würde alles gut werden... Das war womöglich der einzige Trumpf in ihrem Ärmel. **_

"_**Ich denke, White... du weißt wo sich das Schwert befindet?" **_

"_**Nein, My Lord. Als ich von dort weg ging hat es Dumbledore Potter gerade erst gebracht." **_

"_**Gut gut... wozu gibt es das Schlammblut... Nehmt sie als Geisel, dann wird er das Schwert freiwillig rausrücken." **_

_**Allein für diesen Satz, wäre sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. War ja klar, dass er solche Methoden anwandte um das zu bekommen was er wollte. **_

"_**Und White... Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mithelfen wirst. Du weißt was dir droht, wenn ich etwas anderes mitkriegen sollte!" **_

"_**Ja, Mylord..." **_

_**Wie sie diesen Gehorsam haßte, wie dieser Mensch, nein, dieses Ding sie anwiderte. Sie verabscheute und verachtete ihn abgrundtief. Aber sie wußte es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass James es ihr noch mal verzeihte oder das Dumbledore da war um das schlimmste zu verhindern. **_

"_**Habt keine Angst, meine getreuen Todesser. Ich habe für den heutigen Abend vorgesorgt..." **_

_**Er lachte... wenn er lachte, bedeutete das nichts gutes. Es war immer ein Zeichen von Gefahr, von einem Plan, der andere ins Verderben riss und tatsächlich... Anna riss schockiert die Augen auf als sie sah was er da tat... Das durfte nicht wahr sein... Das konnte nicht wahr sein... Wie war das möglich?**_

_**WingCastle. Dumbledore hatte das Anwesen der Potters wieder verlassen und es befanden sich nur noch Lilli, James, Sirius und Remus im Schloss als es geschah. **_

_**Remus bekam urplötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet wieder Schmerzen und fing an qualvoll aufzuächzen. Er ging zu Boden und krümmte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht. **_

"_**Moony," sagte James besorgt und war wie Sirius und Lilli auch zu ihm runter auf die Knie gegangen. **_

"_**Was ist los?" **_

"_**Ich... Ich weiß es nicht," sagte der mit zitternder Stimme. Er wurde binnen weniger Minuten leichenblass im Gesicht. Er schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben und höllische Qualen zu durchleben. Als James zur Gartentür hinaus sah verstand er auch warum. **_

"_**Wie zum Henker ist das... möglich!" **_

"_**Prongs, was-" **_

_**Aber Sirius brauchte nicht zu Ende sprechen. Er hatte es gesehen...Es war Vollmond! **_

"_**Moment mal, eben hatte wir doch gerade mal Halbmond!" **_

_**James hatte keine Zeit mit Sirius darüber zu sprechen. Remus würde sich jeden Augenblick in einen Werwolf verwandeln. **_

"_**Lilli, schnell, verschwinde von hier..." **_

"_**Aber..." **_

"_**Los, geh... Du bist hier in Gefahr, wenn sich Moony verwandelt." **_

"_**Aber was ist mit euch!" **_

"_**Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen..." **_

"_**Ich-" **_

"_**Los, Lilli. Bitte..." **_

_**Doch die Zeit reichte einfach nicht. Remus schrie laut auf und krallte seine Finger von Panik befallen in den Boden. Seine Schreie wurden immer lauter bis er sich schließlich vollkommen verwandelt hatte. Der Werwolf stand auf allen vieren vor ihnen und heulte in die Nacht hinein. James, Sirius und Lilli konnten nicht fassen, was eben passiert war. Remus hatte sich nun tatsächlich in einen Werwolf verwandelt, obwohl Vollmond erst viel später kam und auch noch viel schneller als sonst. Jemand mußte einen Zauber angewandt haben um den Vollmond erscheinen zu lassen und James hatte sehr wohl eine böse Ahnung wer das nun war.  
"Padfoot, bring Lilli von hier weg. Ich kümmere mich um Moony." **_

"_**Schaffst du das auch alleine Kumpel!" **_

"_**Bring Lilli in Sicherheit..." **_

_**Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich konzentrierte und sich in einen Hirsch verwandelte. Sirius schnappte sich unterdessen Lilli's Hand und zerrte sie mit sich zum Kamin. Er warf das Flohpulver hinein und die grüne Flamme brannte. **_

"_**Was ist mit James," sagte sie und wehrte sich strikt dagegen einfach abzuhauen. **_

"_**Lilli, bring dich in Sicherheit. Du und das Baby seit in Gefahr, wenn ihr hier bleibt." **_

"_**Aber er..." **_

"_**Ich werd schon auf ihn aufpassen und jetzt g-...Was zum..." **_

_**Die Flammen im Kamin waren mit einem mal wieder erloschen. Er warf das Flohpulver aufs neue hinein, aber nichts geschah. Kein Holzscheitel brannte, kein Licht erglühte.**_

"_**Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie besorgt. **_

_**Sirius wollte noch nicht antworten. Er ahnte es, aber er hoffte, dass er sich gründlich getäuscht hatte. Sie konnten nicht raus... nicht durch den Kamin und das bedeutete, dass gleich mehrere Personen hintereinander hereinkommen würden. Aber Anna war die einzige außer ihnen, die unbegrenzten Zutritt nach WingCastle besaß. Vielleicht kam sie zurück... vielleicht hatte sie aber auch den Schutz über WingCastle aufgehoben und dann würde das bedeuten, dass sie mit Todessern im Anmarsch war. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Durch den Garten... Prongs kämpfte noch immer mit dem Werwolf und schien auch relativ gut klar zu kommen. Er war stärker, also machte sich Sirius keine Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er nahm Lilli bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich an den Tieren vorbei in den Garten hinaus. **_

"_**Sirius, was zum- Nein... James." **_

_**Noch während Sirius sie hinter sich her in den Garten zog erkannte sie die Todesser-Gestalten, die einer nach dem anderen aus dem Kamin stiegen und James oder besser der Hirsch stand mit dem Rücken oder besser Hintern zu ihnen. Er sah sie nicht kommen...**_


	81. Chapter 81

Chap 81: That night 

**_"James! Sirius, bitte er braucht deine Hilfe..." _**

_**Lilli wollte sich von Sirius wieder losreißen und ihrem Ehemann zur Hilfe eilen, doch er zog sie mit sich hinter einen Baum in Deckung. **_

"_**Sirius! Was-?" **_

"_**Nein, Lils," sagte er eindringlich und hielt sie so fest er konnte in seinen Armen fest, damit sie nicht doch noch zurück rannte. **_

"_**Du bist schwanger und Prongs wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Was immer die auch vorhaben. Anna ist dabei und sie wird nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert." **_

"_**Aber-" **_

"_**Nichts,aber. Er wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen, also verdammt noch mal, bleib hier und sei ruhig..." **_

"_**Nein, vielleicht kann ich helfen. Vielleicht bin ich immer noch unsterblich..." **_

"_**Vieleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden das nicht riskieren, klar, Lils." **_

"_**Aber..." **_

"_**Nein, hör jetzt auf damit. Bleib hier in Deckung. Für Prongs und deinem Baby." **_

_**Sie haßte es. Sie wollte eingreifen, zurückrennen, allen Todessern einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten und sie von James fernhalten, aber Sirius hatte Recht. Es brachte nichts... nicht jetzt. Sie sahen vom Garten aus zu wie die Todesser mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf James zukamen und den Hirsch umkreisten. Einer von ihnen hatte gesprochen und der Werwolf blieb eingerollt am Boden liegen, als ob sein Gebieter ihm aufgefordert hätte zu schlafen. Prongs hatte sie erst jetzt bemerkt und war unsicher in alle Richtungen hin und hergetreten. Er war umzingelt... es waren mindestens 15 von ihnen... Anna mußte dabei sein, sonst hätten sie nicht ins Schloß gekonnt, aber wer von ihnen war sie. In diesen Roben und den Kapuzen über dem gesamten Kopf sahen sie alle gleich aus. Sirius missfiel die Situation, aber noch durften sie nicht eingreifen. Wenn es darauf ankäme, würde er keine Sekunde zögern seinem Freund zur Hilfe zu eilen, aber noch mußte er ruhig bleiben. Noch...**_

_**James wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Einerseits lag da sein Freund als Werwolf lauernd neben ihm und schien bereit zu sein, auf den nächsten Befehl hin ihn sofort anzufallen, anderereseits war er von 15 Feinden umgeben, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang gehaßt hatte und einer von ihnen war seine beste Freundinn... nur wer? Er konnte niemanden ausmachen. Sie gab auch noch keinen Wink von sich oder so...**_

"_**Wie ich sehe, Potter... hast du deine Verlobte schon in Sicherheit bringen lassen, mit dem Blutsverräter..." **_

"_**..." **_

_**Es war Malfoy, der zu ihm sprach. Seine Stimme konnte er auch unter tausenden Menschen erkennen. Überheblich, arrogant, hinterlistig. Und er haßte seine Anwesenheit, denn sie bedeutete niemals etwas gutes. **_

"_**Verwandle dich zurück!" befahl er in gebieterischem Ton. **_

_**Nichts. Er könnte sich zurück verwandeln, aber was brachte ihm das? Und wenn er sich nicht zurückverwandelte? Was brachte ihm dann das? Er saß in der Falle. Egal, wie er es drehte oder wandte, er mußte das tun, was man von ihm verlangte. Sirius hatte Lilli in Sicherheit gebracht, Remus war zum Werwolf geworden und in dieser Lage keine große Hilfe, nein, sogar eher eine Bedrohung. Die einzige, die ihm helfen könnte, war Anna und sie mußte einfach unter ihnen sein... Es seidenn... sie haben sie gezwungen die Schutzzauber aufzuheben und dann draußen zu bleiben. Das würde die Sache erheblich schwieriger und auswegloser machen.**_

"_**Verwandle dich zurück oder ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass wir deinem Freund hier nicht doch noch etwas antun..." **_

_**Er hatte mit dem Zauberstab auf Remus gezeigt und James wußte, dass das kein Spaß war. Er würde ihn töten, wenn er wollte. Malfoy war ein elender Sadist, dem das Leben anderer Leute nichts bedeutete, außer seine eigene stinkende Haut. Der Hirsch schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und augenblicklich verwandelte er sich zurück in James, der auf alle viere am Boden vor ihnen kniete. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten als er unsanft von zwei Rüpeln aufgezogen wurde, die er eindeutig als Crabbe und Goyle wiedererkannte. Es gab niemanden sonst, der so nach Abfall stinkte und ekelhaften Mundgeruch besaß, dass es einen glatt in Ohnmacht versetzte. Er hatte sich von ihnen losgerissen, nachdem er auf den Beinen stand und seine Hand war reflexartig blitzschnell zu seinem Zauberstab geschellt. **_

"_**Lass ihn fallen, Potter." **_

_**Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab nun auf ihn gerichtet, die Kapuze war im mittlerweile runtergefallen und zeigte sein Gesicht. Ein ekelhafter Triumph leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, den er so sehr haßte und verachtete, besonders bei IHM. Sie waren Erzrivalen, Todfeinde, alles nur keine Freunde und sie gönnten einander absolut nichts. **_

"_**Ich würde, wenn ich du wäre, nichts dergleichen tun, wenn du deinem Freund da drüben nicht in tausend Stücke zerlegt sehen willst. Oder willst du dass er dasselbe Schicksal wie Karkaroff erleidet?" **_

_**Er zeigte abwechselnd mit dem Zauberstab von James zu Remus und wieder zurück, als würde er jeden Augenblick den Fluch loslassen, der einen von ihnen töten könnte. Er haßte es so wehrlos zu sein, aber es standen vierzehn zu drei und er wußte nicht wer von ihnen Anna war und in gewisser Weise konnte er Remus nicht wirklich mehr als einen von ihnen dazu zählen. So wie die Situation aussah, schien Malfoy die Kontrolle über den Werwolf zu besitzen und wenn er wollte, könnte er ihn problemlos auf James hetzten. Die Zauberstäbe jedes Todessers war gegen ihn gerichtet und ganz egal welchen Fluch er loslassen würde, ihn trafen 13 andere Flüche zuvor.**_

_**Er löste seinen Griff um den Stab und spürte wie man ihn ihm entriss. Egal was jetzt passierte, er hatte keinen Zauberstab um ihn einzusetzten. Er würde mit den Fäusten kämpfen müssen. **_

"_**Du kannst dir sicherlich schon denken, was ich hier will." **_

"_**Wenn ich wüßte, was ein Irrer Hirnkranker denkt, bestimmt..." **_

_**Dazu verzog Malfoy nur arrogant den Mundwinkel und trat von der Runde auf ihn zu. **_

"_**Das Schwert Gryffindors. Du hast es und der dunkle Lord will es." **_

_**'Er weiß es? Woher weiß er dass das Schwert bei mir ist! Nur Anna, Sirius, Lilli, Remus und Dumbledore wußten das. Anna... hast du uns verraten?' **_

_**Er hasste diese Zweifel, besonders, wenn es um seine Freunde ging, aber sie tauchten immer wieder auf und sie ließen sich nicht einfach so vertreiben, ganz egal, wieviel Vertrauen er doch hatte.**_

"_**Wo ist es?" **_

"_**Es ist nicht hier." **_

_**Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James Herz und drückte ihn fest hinein. Wenn James konnte wäre er mit einem Schritt nach hinten ausgewichen, doch Crabbe und Goyle standen noch immer hinter ihm. Der Zauberstab hatte sich halb in seine Haut gebohrt und wenn er noch tiefer reingedrückt worden wäre, hätte er sicherlich die Haut durchstochen. **_

"_**Ich warne dich, Potter... Ich weiß, dass es hier ist, also verzähl keinen Mist. WO.IST.DAS.SCHWERT?"**_

_**Lilli hätte beinahe aufgeschrien als sie sah wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab an James Herz hielt. Sie wollte sich von Sirius losreißen, wollte rein rennen und helfen, aber er hielt sie weiter in seiner Umklammerung fest. Das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um auszurasten, auch wenn dieser Anblick sogar in ihm Zorn aufkochen ließ. Wie konnte dieser 0815-Zauberer es wagen James zu bedrohen? Er haßte es seinen besten Freund in Gefahr zu wissen und er hasste es noch mehr nichts dagegen tun zu können. **_

"_**Was wenn sie ihn verletzten?" zischte Lilli böse und versuchte noch immer krampfhaft sich doch zu wehren. **_

"_**Da muß er dann durch. Vergiß nicht, dass es für den Orden ist. Lilli, geh und hol Dumbledore." **_

"_**Aber-" **_

"_**Los, geh. Ich werd sie aufhalten, aber du mußt Hilfe holen..." **_

"_**Sirius..." **_

_**Sie sah ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an. **_

"_**Pass auf ihn auf, okay?" **_

_**Er grinste sie frech an und zwinkerte ihr zu. **_

"_**Keine Sorge, dem kleinen passiert schon nichts so lang ich da bin." **_

_**Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und rannte dann durch den Garten hindurch weg. Sirius indessen zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich sich langsam wieder auf das Wohnzimmer zu, stets darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden. **_

"_**Es ist nicht hier. Dumbledore hat es wieder mitgenommen..." **_

_**Selbst Anna wußte nicht ob das eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit war und es machte sie verrückt sich nicht einfach bemerkbar machen zu können. Sirius mußte hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Er würde nie einfach Lilli wegbringen und James hier allein zurück lassen, wenn er wußte, was für eine Gefahr drohte. **_

"_**Das denke ich nicht. Wir wissen, dass er es hier hergebracht hat. Also, wo ist es!" **_

_**Er stieß seinen Zauberstab härter gegen James Herz und ohne es wirklich zu Wollen spürte er, wie Angst und Panik in ihm hochkroch. Nicht etwa wegen ihm, sondern wegen Lilli und Harry. Was würde aus ihnen werden, wenn Malfoy ihn hier und jetzt umbrachte? Gegen soviele Feinde konnte sich selbst ein James Potter nicht wehren ohne getötet zu werden. **_

"_**Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr uns jemals besiegen könntet? Ihr seit lächerlich. Orden des Phoenix, pah. Wieviele von euch sind schon tot? Wieviele von euch haben wir schon elendlich zugrunde gerichtet? Einen nach dem anderen werden wir uns euch vornehmen und töten. Du bist ein penetranter, kleiner Dummkopf, Potter, wenn du dachtest, es gegen uns aufnehmen zu können..." **_

_**Er hätte vieles erwidern können und ihm freche Antworten entgegenschleudern, die ihn zur Weißglut trieben, aber angesichts der Situation war dass das bescheuertste was er hätte tun können. Er mußte sich selbst zügeln um nichts falsches zu tun. Es ging hier immerhin um leben und Tod, nicht nur um seins, auch um das von Remus und Anna. **_

"_**Durchsucht das Schloss. Benutzt jeden erdenklichen Zauber, zerstört was ihr glaubt, das ihr nicht gebrauchen könnt, wir brauchen das Schwert..." Befahl er seinen Leuten, die sofort alle ausschwärmten und sich im Schloß verteilten. **_

"_**Ihr vier bleibt hier! Wir werden Potter schon zum reden bringen... nicht wahr?" **_

_**Bei diesen Worten warf er einem Todesser einen sadistischen Blick zu und James verstand weshalb. Es war Anna...**_

"Also... Womit sollen wir anfangen?" 

_**Er schritt um ihn herum, wie ein Tiger um seine Beute und James? Er wirkte nicht eingeschüchtert, nicht verängstigt, sondern stark und auf alles vorbereitet, was kommen mag. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er sich wie ein Eichhörnchen beim Abfällen seines Baumstammes fühlte, nämlich beleidigt. **_

"_**Mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche? Dem Cruciatus-Fluch? Dem Imperius-Fluch oder gar... " **_

_**Er blieb nun genau neben James stehen, so nah, dass er das häßliche Zischen an seinem Ohr spürte, samt einem ekelerregenden Mundgeruch.**_

"_**den Avada Kedavra-Fluch!" **_

"_**Tu's..." sagte James und verzog seinen Mundwinkel zu einem überheblichen Grinsen. Er wußte genau, dass er Malfoy damit zur Weißglut trieb.**_

"_**Wenn du den Mumm dazu hast, dann tu's..." **_

_**Er wußte auch, dass ihn diese Provokation einmal das Genick brechen würde, weil er ständig die Leute herausforderte, aber es war eines der Eigenschaften, die er nicht abstellen konnte.**_

"_**Oder bist du noch immer das feige Arschloch von früher, das seinen Schwanz einzieht sobald Gefahr droht? Hat Malfoychen etwa Angst, dass ich zurückschlagen könnte?" **_

_**Man konnte förmlich sehen wie seine Halsschlagader anschwillte und sein Adamsapfel vor Wut zu zittern begann. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und war bereit den Fluch loszulassen, der soviel Schmerz über sein Opfer brachte, als eine Hand des Todessers herausschwang und ihn wieder runterdrückte. **_

"_**Was fällt dir ein!" brüllte er sie an. **_

_**James war sich bewußt, dass er es Anna zu verdanken hatte, dass es nicht zu diesem Angriff kam. Sie versuchte Zeit zu schinden und schien zu verstehen, dass Sirius nicht nur Lilli in Sicherheit gebracht hatte sondern auch Hilfe holen gegangen war. Er riss seine Hand aus ihrer Umklammerung und schnaubte verächtlich auf. **_

"_**Wage es nicht mich noch mal davon abzuhalten... oder ich du wirst es bereuen." **_

_**Malfoy wandte sich wieder James zu, der noch immer da stand und ihn ansah. Es würde etwas kommen, blieb nur die Frage was. Voldemort würde hier schon mal nicht aufkreuzen, das war ihm klar geworden, als Malfoy das Kommando übernahm und es stellte sich ihm auch gleich die Frage, warum nicht? **_

"_**Sag mal, Malfoy... hat Voldemort etwa zuviel zu tun, oder wieso übergibt er dir die Drecksarbeit? Ich mein, ein Schwert zu holen, das gar nicht da ist... Du suchst und suchst wie eine Ratte nach ihrem Käse... und wirst am Schluß doch nur eine Falle vorfinden..." **_

"_**Mag sein... aber davor, wird die Ratte noch einen angenehmen Spaß mit der Maus haben... sie zu foltern... zu quälen... zu ruinieren... Aber nicht von mir... ich habe etwas viel besseres. Todesser... ihr wißt, dass ICH das Kommando über euch habe... laut dem dunklen Lord. Ihr werdet also alles tun, was ich euch sage... Das gilt INSBESONDERE... für DICH." **_

_**Er hatte sich der Person zugewandt, von der sich James sicher war, dass es Anna ist. Sie stand Malfoy Auge in Auge gegenüber, nah genug um seinen Atem zu spüren und seinen durchdringenden Blick zu erkennen, der ihre Gedanken las. Sie wußte, dass er etwas vor hatte, etwas schreckliches und es graute ihr davor es zu hören. Schon in Hogwarts kam er immer auf die teuflischsten Ideen und er war wohl auch der einzige, der seine Vorstellung immer in die Tat umzusetzten wußte Er stand Voldemort in Punkto Grausamkeit in nichts nach, soviel war sicher. **_

"_**Du hasst ihn doch auch, das hasst du selbst gesagt... Er hat ihn umgebracht... das weißt du doch noch... Er ist Schuld daran, dass du jetzt alleine bist... Du kannst dich jetzt rächen..." **_

_**'Ich werde nicht helfen ihn zu foltern... Ich werde nicht helfen ihn zu foltern... Ich werde es nicht tun. Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen... Das ist selbst unter seinem Niveau' **_

"_**Das ist doch der Grund, weshalb du überhaupt erst zu uns gekommen bist. Weil du deine Rache wolltest. Ich gebe sie dir jetzt, die Chance, ihm weh zu tun, wie du es noch nie zuvor getan hast. Die Chance ihn zu verletzten, ihn zu foltern, ihn zu quälen. Zu tun, was du schon immer wolltest... Deine Rache vollenden... ." **_

_**'Ja, James hat Han umgebracht... aber sie hatte ihm verziehen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, das alles so gekommen war. Sie würde ihn deswegen kein Leid zufügen wollen. Ja, sie hatte diesen Hass als Grund genutzt um Voldemort zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte und zu seinen Leuten gehören wollte, aber das war nie ein wirklicher Grund gewesen, James zu verachten oder ihm Schuld zuzuweisen. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, er war ihr als Freund in dieser schweren Zeit beigestanden... deswegen konnte sie ihn doch nicht foltern... Aber... andererseits...**_

"Gut... Ich werde es tun..." flüsterte sie schließlich und ging mit ihrem Zauberstab an Malfoy vorbei auf James zu. 

_**'Nun wird sich herausstellen, wie loyal du wirklich bist, White.' **_

_**Sie ging um ihn herum nach hinten und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken... **_

"_**Crucio." **_

_**Und James sank auf alle viere hinab. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und Malfoy sah mit Genugtuung, dass er versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Er atmete heftig ein und wieder aus und zitterte unkontrolliert. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust und krallte sich im Shirt fest, als ob er dadurch den Schmerz zerdrücken könnte. Malfoy sah mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in seinen Augen dabei zu, wie sich das Opfer vor Qualen auf den Boden krümmte. Er lachte grausam auf, angesichts des Bildes, das sich vor ihm ergab. Gefoltert von der besten Freundinn, von der Person, die man vertraute... soviel Schmerz erfuhr er und wurde direkt vor ihm, seinem schlimmsten Feind erniedrigt... **_

"_**STÄRKER! Sende mehr Hass in deinen Fluch!... Er soll SCHREIEN!"**_

James hörte Crabbe und Goyle lachen... nein, eher wie Gorillas brüllen. Das was die beiden da fabrizierten hatte wenig mit Lachen zu tun, mehr mit einem Tierischen Ausstoss. 

"_**Los... Ich befehle es dir..." schrie er sie an und Anna rollte erst mal schön genervt die Augen, bevor sie ihm zunickte und James kurz mit dem Fuß gegen seinen Fuß trat. **_

_**'Toll!' dachte sich der mit gleichfalls rollenden Augen. **_

_**Er ließ sich nun auf dem Boden fallen und schrie laut auf. Aus voller Kehle schrie er als ob der Teufel persönlich ihm den Dolch in den Rücken gerammt hätte... und auch wenn er es nicht sah, spürte er, dass das sadistische Glänzen in Malfoy's Augen befriedigt leuchtete.**_

Sirius stand nun fast vor der Wohnzimmertür und sah dass sich einer der Deatheater genau hinter James befand und den Zauberstab auf seinen Freund gerichtet hatte. Entsetzt sah er wie er zu Boden fiel und sein Gesicht von Schmerzen verzerrt zusammen zog. Er schloss seine Finger fester um seinen Zauberstab, bereit, sich sofort hinein zu stürzen und alle mit dem schlimmsten Fluch zu belegen, der ihm einfiel um sie dafür zu bestrafen, das sie ihm das antaten. Aber irgendetwas war anders... Der Todesser... hey, der hatte ja einen wahnsinns Hintern!... Anna... Das war Anna... Er sah zu Malfoy und konnte erkennen, wie der Anna ein Zeichen gab, den Zauberstab sinken zu lassen. Er konnte auch noch sehen, wie sie James gegen den Fuß trat in der Hoffnung, dass er den Wink verstand und Sirius betete, dass sein Freund es verstehen würde.

James schrie... schrie so laut er konnte... aber irgendwie fragte er sich mit der Zeit ob Malfoy es nicht langsam satt hatte, jemanden Schreien zu hören! Er schrie, schrie weiter so laut es ging, damit es auch wirklich echt aussah... Aua, wieso trat sie ihn jetzt gegen den Fuß? Und er schrie... schrie... und hörte mal eben kurz auf... Wieso sagte keiner was. Es war weder Malfoy's fieses Lachen, noch Crabbe oder Goyle's Gebrülle zu hören... Er sah kurz auf und bemerkte, dass Malfoy seinen Blick von eben noch sadistisch erfreut zu wutentbrannt schockiert gewandelt hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah dass Anna den Zauberstab auf den Boden gerichtet hatte und sich mit der anderen Hand unglaubig die Stirn hielt. 

_**'Ups!'**_

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu VERARSCHEN!" 

_**Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Anna und ließ den Cruciatus-Fluch mit all dem Zorn, den er fühlte auf sie zu. James riss sie in letzter Sekunde mit sich zu Boden, woraufhin ihr die Kapuze vom Gesicht fiel und beide nun auf dem Boden direkt neben dem Werwolf lagen. Der Fluch war nur haarscharf an ihnen vorbeigeflogen und hatte die Glastür zum Garten in Stücke gerissen. Wiedermal ging diese zu Bruch und James schlug sich verzweifelt die Hand an die Stirn. **_

"_**Man, die hält aber auch echt gar nichts aus... Aua..." **_

_**Anna hatte ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. **_

"_**Wieso hast du nicht aufgehört, als ich dich getreten hab." **_

"_**Hätt ich das etwa riechen können dass der Tritt: Hör auf zu Schreien bedeutet?" **_

"_**Was hätte er denn sonst bedeuten sollen? Schrei noch lauter und dämlicher!" **_

"_**Ich hab nicht dämlich geschrien!" **_

"_**Es klang wie ein Kleinkind dem das Spielzeug geklaut wurde!" **_

"_**WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MICH DERMAßEN ZU HINTERGEHEN, DU MISTSTÜCK!" schrie Malfoy zornig. **_

"_**CRUCIO!" **_

_**Wieder hatte James Anna mit sich zur Seite gerissen, so dass der Fluch sie nur knapp verfehlte und den Teppich traf und Löcher hinein fetzte. **_

"_**Lauf," schrie er und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. Beide hatten schon fast den Garten erreicht als zwei Flüche von Crabbe und Goyle geschossen rechts und links an ihnen vorbei weitere Möbel in Stücke rissen. Sie wollten weiterrennen, doch Malfoy traf Anna mit einem harten Fluch, der sie förmlich zu Boden riss. James blieb stehen um sie wieder aufzuziehen als er die anderen Todesser wieder zu ihnen herunter rennen sah, die alle die Zauberstäbe gegen sie richteten. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen. Sie würden es nicht rechtzeitig hinaus schaffen. Duzende Flüche schossen ihnen entgegen. Einigen konnten sie zur Seite ausweichen beziehungsweise konnte Anna sie mit ihrem Zauberstab durch Schutzzauber abprallen lassen, doch das war nicht genug. Um sie herum ging alles zu Bruch, die Möbel, die Vasen, Dekoration, ja sogar die Wände brachten sie zum Einsturz... Zwei konnten es einfach nicht mit duzend anderen aufnehmen und so wurden sie trotz allem von einigen Flüchen getroffen und gegen die Wände geschleudert, wo sie mit einem harten Knall auf dem Boden wieder aufkamen. Bei beiden schien etwas angeknackst zu sein und sie hatten Müh sich wieder etwas aufzurichten. **_

"_**Avada-" **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

_**Sirius war rechtzeitig aus seinem Versteck herausgesprungen und hatte Malfoy mit seinem Fluch erwischt, den es von den Beinen nach hinten riss. Er kniete sich zu Anna und James hinab und half beiden wieder auf die Beine. **_

"_**Los, wir müssen weg von hier..." **_

"_**Halt, was ist mit Remus!" **_

_**Die beiden Jungs starten entsetzt zurück. Sie konnten ihn schlecht da lassen, aber in seiner Werwolf-Gestalt war er eine Gefahr wenn sie ihn mitnahmen. **_

"_**Hier wird niemand irgendwo hin gehen!" **_

_**Die Todesser hatten einen geschlossenen Kreis um sie gebildet und nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Sie hatten zu lang gezögert und nun würden sie es mit Sicherheit bereuen. Ganz gleich was nun passieren würde, wenn keine Rettung kam, waren sie alle drei verloren. Sie waren umzingelt . Eine falsche Bewegung und sie wären tot.Malfoy war mit seinen Leuten in der Überzahl.**_

"Und jetzt, Potter! Gib das Schwert her, oder ich werde einen nach dem anderen hier umbringen!" 

_**James sah abwechselnd seine beiden Freunde an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Remus. Es mußte doch einen Ausweg geben. Sie mußten Zeit schinden, Zeit, bis Lilli Hilfe holen konnte. Es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, da war er sich sicher. **_

"_**Ich sagte bereits, dass ich das Schwert nicht habe. Dumbledore hat es wieder mitgenommen." **_

"_**Bist du dir sicher, dass du bei dieser Antwort bleiben willst, Potter?" **_

"_**Es ist die Wahrheit, MALFOY." **_

"_**Das werden wir ja sehen... Paihorve-Veni!" **_

_**Wie James ihn doch haßte, diesen Zauber. Er war legal, aber er verursachte denselben Schmerz wie der Cruciatus-Fluch auch, wenn man log. **_

"_**Probieren wir es doch noch mal, Potter. Ist das Schwert noch hier auf WingCastle!" **_

"_**Nein! Es ist-" **_

_**Aber weiter kam er nicht. Die Schmerzen breiteten sich in seinem Herzen aus. Er kannte sie und er ertrug sie... aber er hasste sie. Er kniff seine Zähne zusammen, kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz einfach über sich ziehen zu lassen. Sirius und Anna hatten ihn beide gestützt damit er nicht fiel, aber allein dieser Anblick rief in ihnen eine rasende Wut hervor. Einer der Todesser war zu Malfoy hingegangen um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Anna um den Fluch von James zu nehmen: "Enervate." **_

_**Der Schmerz klang langsam ab, sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger, doch er fühlte sich schwach und wenn Sirius und Anna ihn nicht weiterhin festhielten, wäre er vielleicht zusammengebrochen... **_

"_**Geht's wieder?" fragte sie besorgt. **_

_**Er konnte noch nicht antworten, denn ihm wurde schlecht und richtig schwarz vor Augen. Er hasste diesen Fluch einfach. Er hinterließ immer aufs neue ein Brechreizgefühl. **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

"_**Geht gleich wieder," sagte er zu beiden. **_

_**Er blinzelte einige male in der Hoffnung, dass das Übelkeitsgefühl verschwinden würde und tatsächlich tat es dies nach einer Weile. **_

"_**Tut mir leid, wegen dem ganzen Schlamassel," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. **_

"_**Ich hätt sie nicht nach WingCastle führen dürfen..." **_

"_**Dann hätte Voldemort dich sofort enttarnt und getötet... Du hattest doch keine andere Wahl." **_

"_**Und wenn wir alle zusammen hier verrecken ist das auch nicht besser." **_

"_**Wo ist Lilli?" fragte James. **_

_**Er wollte nicht, dass sich die zwei schon wieder streiten, wer nun Schuld daran trug und wer nicht, denn genau darauf wäre es hinausgelaufen. Er kannte die beiden zu gut um zu wissen, das sie es sonst dabei belassen hätten, wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätte. **_

"_**Sie holt Dumbledore. Hoff ich wenigstens, dass sie heil durch den Wald gekommen ist..." **_

"_**Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens dass es tatsächlich hier ist," ergriff Malfoy wieder das Wort. **_

_**Die Freunde sahen erst jetzt wieder zu ihm hin und bemerkten, dass er zu ihnen hersah und der Todesser, der vorher mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weggegangen war. In seiner Stimme lag etwas beängstigend ruhiges, als ob er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher wäre. Das war nicht gut, denn das bedeutete, dass er etwas vor hatte, dass er etwas in seiner Hand hielt. Malfoy war kein Spieler, sonder jemand, der gewinnen mußte. **_

"_**... und ich denke, ich weiß wie ich in Erfahrung bringen kann... wo es ist... Offensichtlich ist Potter der einzige, der das Schwert herausholen kann. Sonst hätten das meine Leute schon längst gefunden. Sieht so aus als ob ich dich wiedermal zu MEINEM Glück zwingen müßte." **_

_**Auf seinem Gesicht breiteten sich sadistische Vorfreuden aus und ganz gleich was er nun vor hatte. Es war alles andere als gut. James sah Anna und Sirius fragend an, woraufhin ihn beide einverstanden zu nickten. Was immer er auch mit ihnen machte. James durfte das Schwert nicht raus geben und sie würden es über sich ergehen lassen, auch wenn es der Tot war, der auf sie zukommen würde. In gewisser Weise hatten sie schon immer damit gerechnet, das es kommen mußte. Sie hatten nur gehofft, dass es noch in der weiten Ferne lag. **_

"_**Mit wem soll ich Anfangen?" **_

_**Er sah sie alle nacheinander an. Sein Blick aber blieb bei Anna stehen. Sirius hatte sich sofort schützend vor ihr hingestellt und sie sanft hintergedrückt. **_

"_**Rühr sie nicht an, Malfoy." **_

"_**Wie edel von dir, Black. Ob White das wohl zu schätzen weiß? Wie kommt es, dass du dir so sicher bist, dass sie auf eurer Seite steht? Wenn man bedenkt... WAS sie ist..." **_

_**Anna hatte seine Hand ergriffen und sie festgedrückt. Sie wollte ihm damit bitten ihm nicht zuzuhören, ihm keinen Glauben zu schenken. Wenn Malfoy ihm das jetzt sagte, würde sie ihn entgültig verlieren... In diesem Moment machte sie sich mehr Vorwürfe als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Wieso hatte sie es ihm nicht gleich erzählt? Es würde schlimmer für ihn sein, das von einem Feind wie Malfoy zu erfahren als von ihr selbst.**_

_**Doch Sirius drückte ihre Hand liebevoll zurück und jetzt wo sie aufsah, konnte sie in seine Augen sehen. Er lächelte... Natürlich hatte er auch Angst, aber nur weil er nicht wußte, was jetzt passieren würde, nicht wegen dem was Malfoy ihm jetzt sagte. Ganz egal was es war. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass die dunkle Seite alles so hindrehte, das man es zwangsweise falsch interpretieren mußte. Er vertraute ihr...**_

"_**Ich sagte doch," flüsterte er ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern zu. "Du kannst nichts so schlimmes angestellt haben, dass ich dich hassen könnte..." **_

"_**Gut, dann fangen wir also mit BLACK an!" zischte er böse. **_

_**Die Hälfte der Todesser waren auf sie zugegangen und hatten sie auseinandergezogen. James und Anna wurden von ihnen auf die Seite gedrückt, wo sich zwei vor ihnen aubauten und sie mit dem Zauberstab bedrohten während die anderen Sirius entwaffneten und ihn zu Malfoy brachten. James und Anna konnten nicht sehen was sie machten. Die übrigen 12 Todesser hatten mit Malfoy zusammen einen Kreis um Sirius gebildet und ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Sie konnten sehen dass er mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Boden fiel. Er schrie nicht die ganze Zeit hindurch. Nur ab und zu hörten sie den qualvollen Aufschrei, wenn es besonders schmerzte. Anna vergrub ihr Gesicht an James Brust, der sie von dem Geschehen wegdrückte und sanft mit der Hand an der Schulter strich um sie zu beruhigen. Was immer sie da auch taten... sie würden dafür bezahlen. **_

_**Es dauerte nicht lange und Sirius spuckte Blut. Malfoy schien endlich mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden zu sein und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen wieder zurück zu gehen. James und Anna hatten nun den Blick frei auf ihren Freund und sahen schockiert, wie er am Boden gekrümmt nach Luft keuchte. Sobald sie freie Bahn hatten, liefen sie sofort zu ihm rüber und knieten sich zu ihm hinab. Anna hatte sofort seinen Kopf auf ihre Beine gestützt und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, während James Malfoy einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. Was hatte er nur getan, dass sein Freund aussah wie ein kaputtes Wrack? Er verabscheute ihn und ganz gleich was kommen mag. Er würde dafür noch bezahlen und wenn das sein eigenes Leben kostete. **_

"_**Und Potter? Wie siehts aus: Sagst du mir jetzt wo das Schwert ist? Oder... soll ich vielleicht mit White weitermachen..." **_

"_**NEIN!" brüllte Sirius, doch er konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen als dass er sie hätte beschützen können. Jeder Knochen tat ihm mittlerweile weh, als wäre ein Elefant ein paar mal über ihn getreten. Ganz gleich was er jetzt fühlte, er ertrug es, so lange sie sie nur in Ruhe ließen. **_

"_**Ich bin bereit," sagte sie zu James gewandt, der sie besorgt und fragend angesehen hatte. **_

_**Nein, das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Sirius war anders als Anna. Er war stärker und hielt die Folter aus. Er konnte gegen den Imperius-Fluch mühelos ankämpfen. Anna dagegen war schon einige mal unter ihm eingeknickt und hatte mühe ihn zu bekämpfen. Sie wurde noch nie gefoltert und wußte nicht was das für Schmerzen sein konnten. James war nicht scharf darauf, dass sie es auch mal erfuhr, doch genau so wenig konnte er Malfoy das Schwert Gryffindors geben. Wenn es erst mal in sein Besitz gelang, war alles verloren. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid..." sagte er leise, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. **_

"_**Ich-Ich bin bereit, James... Irgendwann ist immer das erste mal, oder! Und schlimmer als zu sterben kann es ja nicht sein, stimmts?" **_

_**Sie versuchte ihn zuversichtlich anzulächeln, aber am Ende sah es mehr aus wie ein gequältes Grinsen, als ob sie wüßte, dass der Tod besser war als das was sie nun mit ihr vor hatten. **_

"_**Nun gut... wie ich sehe, würdest du White auch opfern..." sagte er zufrieden mit dem was er bezwecken wollte und es auch geschafft hatte. **_

"_**Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft. Wegen eines lächerlichen Schwertes, seine Freunde bereitwillig aufzugeben. Aber... ich denke, ich kenne da jemanden, den du ganz sicher NICHT opfern würdest... Stimmts nicht, Lilli-Herzchen..." **_

_**James Herz bleib auf einem mal stehen als er zwei Todesser sah die sie hereingeleiteten, beide Zauberstäbe gegen ihr Herz gerichtet. Sie sah ihre Freunde traurig an und formte mit ihren Lippen die Worte: Es tut mir leid. Jetzt war alles aus. Malfoy hatte gewonnen. Er würde ihm das Schwert geben müssen, um Lilli's und Harry's Leben zu schützen. Er konnte es nicht nicht tun. Wenn er sturr blieb, nur wegen des Schwertes, dann würde Malfoy Lilli ohne zu zögern umbringen und mit ihr den kleinen Harry. Er hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt einen Sohn zu haben, Vater zu werden und dann war es tatsächlich auch noch von Lilli und ihm. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, von ihnen mit Liebe gezeugt. Er würde sich das nie verzeihen wenn der kleine das Licht der Welt nicht erblicken würde. Anderseits war dies ein Teufelskreis, denn wenn er ihnen erst mal das Schwert brachte, dann würden sie alle drauf gehen, so oder so... Er sah zu Sirius, der bei Anna lag, noch immer schwach von der Folter, aber in seinen Augen konnte er keine Antwort sehen. Dies war etwas, was ihm keiner abnehmen konnte, nicht mal sein bester Freund. Er sah zu Anna, die besorgt zu ihm rüberblickte, nicht wissend, welchen Rat sie ihm erteilen sollte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Remus, der Werwolf lag da, bewegungsunfähig. Woher hatte Malfoy plötzlich eine solche Macht? Nicht mal sie hatten es geschafft, Remus so lange einem Zauber zu unterwerfen, dass er sich nicht rührte. Zu guter letzt, wanderte sein Blick zu Lilli, die von ihnen als Geisel gehalten wurde um ihn zu erpressen. Malfoy wußte mit Sicherheit schon das sie schwanger war... Alle im Orden wußten davon und wenn es einen Verräter gab, dann hatte er es mit Sicherheit schon an Voldemort weitergegeben. Was immer er jetzt auch tat, er durfte nichts falsches tun. Er mußte überlegt und klug handeln. Es gab einen Ausweg, es konnte noch nicht zu Ende sein... **_

"_**Gut... du hast gewonnen Malfoy... Ich werd das Schwert holen..."**_


	82. Chapter 82

Chap 82: Goodbye WingCastle 

**_"Ich wußte, dass du früher oder später einknickst, Potter. Diese Nächstenliebe ist wirklich zum Kotzen und sie wird euch das Genick brechen. Also, wo ist das Schwert?" _**

"_**Lass Lilli, Anna, Sirius und Remus gehen und ich hol es dir." **_

"_**Nein, James," begannen seine Freunde sofort zu protestieren, da sie ihn unter keinen Umständen alleine bei diesem Pack hier lassen wollten, doch James brachte sie alle mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. **_

"_**HIER WIRD NIEMAND GEHEN UND DU BIST NICHT IN DER POSITION UM BEDINGUNGEN ZU STELLEN!" brüllte stattdessen Malfoy auf. **_

"_**Ach nein? Willst du das Schwert oder nicht?" **_

"_**Willst du deine Frau hier leiden sehen oder nicht? Sie könnte ja das Baby verlieren, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin!" **_

_**Er mußte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammenballen um seine Wut zu unterdrücken. So sauer war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und seltsamerweise brachten das immer nur zwei Zustande, dass er einen solchen Hass gegen jemanden empfinden konnte, dass er ihn am liebsten erdolchen würde. Einer war Voldemort und der andere war dieses Ding hier... **_

"_**Wenn du sie tötest, wirst du das Schwert niemals bekommen und ohne das wirst du sicher nicht zu Voldemort zurückkehren können. Steht also unentschieden..." **_

_**Zumindest hoffte er das und er hatte Glück. Wenn es eins gab vor was Malfoy Angst hatte, dann war es seinen Herrn zu enttäuschen und in Voldemort Ungunst zu fallen. **_

"_**Was ist das für ein Zauber der auf dem Werwolf liegt? Warum wacht er nicht auf." **_

_**Malfoy lachte überheblich auf, gerade so als ob er tatsächlich selber diese Macht gehabt hätte. **_

"_**Es ist der Mond, Potter... Hast du es noch nicht gemerkt? Er schwächt ihn. Es ist kein normaler Vollmond, sondern ein magisch beschworener Mond, der dem Werwolf seine normale Energie raubt und ihn in ein sanftes Tier verwandelt... Der Mond ist etwas besonderes. Wenn ich den Schlafzauber aufhebe und einer von euch verletzt ist... wie zum Beispiel BLACK hier... Dann wird der Werwolf ihn angreifen und nicht mehr von ihm ablassen. Er wird zur blutrünstigen Bestie für den verletzten Zauberer... Du solltest mich also besser BITTEN, den Schlafzauber nicht von ihm zu nehmen." **_

_**Wie er diesen arroganten Glanz in seinem Blick doch hasste. Als ob er über alles und jeden anderen stand. James wußte nicht wer schlimmer war, Malfoy oder Voldemort. Im Grunde genommen war es wohl auch egal. Er hasste beide gleich. **_

"_**Nun gut... ich bin damit einverstanden wenn White mit dem Schlammblut den Werwolf mitnimmt und geht, aber Black... bleibt hier. Eine kleine Sicherheit, falls du dein Versprechen nicht einlösen solltest, denn dann werde ich mich nicht mehr mit dem Todesfluch zurückhalten.." **_

_**Bei diesem Anhang hatte er erneut dieses triumphierende Grinsen aufgelegt, das jeden sofort dazu veranlaßte ihm eine reinzuhauen. Doch in dieser Situation mußten sie sich alle zurückhalten und das wußten sie. Das war besser als nichts und so wie Sirius ihm zunickte schien das die beste Lösung zu sein, die man sich vorstellen konnte. So waren zumindest ihre Frauen in Sicherheit und die beiden Freunde zusammen... **_

"_**Einverstanden." **_

_**Malfoy gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen woraufhin diese Lilli endlich losließen. Sie rannte zu James rüber, der sie erleichtert in seine Arme schloss. Alles andere war ihm egal, so lange sie sich nicht in Gefahr befand. Er wußte, das die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt war, aber wenn sie mit Anna weg lief, war das schon mal ein Anfang. **_

"_**Lilli, Anna, nehmt Remus und geht." **_

"_**Aber..." protestierte Anna erneut, die den verletzten Sirius in ihren Armen hielt. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen und schon gar nicht in dieser Verfassung. **_

"_**Geh, Anna... ich schaff das hier schon," sagte er entschlossen und zwinkerte ihr in seiner alten lässigen Art zu, als ob er ihr damit jetzt noch sagen könnte, das ihn nichts so schnell umhaute, auch wenn er vielleicht halb tot dran lag. **_

"_**Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, aber nur wenn ich weiß dass du in Sicherheit bist." **_

_**Sie nickte verstehend, doch bevor sie ihn los ließ hatte sie ihn mit einem letztem traurigen Blick angesehen.**_

"_**Versprich mir ihm keinen Glauben zu schenken. Egal was passiert, ja?" **_

"_**Ich versprechs," sagte er und zog sie zu sich herunter für einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihr sagen sollte, dass sie die einzige für immer und ewig für ihn war. **_

"_**Wie rührend," kommentierte Malfoy sarkastisch und machte eine angewiderte Geste. **_

"_**Wenn ich jetzt bitten dürfte? Oder soll ich es mir anders überlegen?" **_

"_**James... du kommst doch zu mir zurück, oder?" **_

_**Mit diesem Satz hatte sich Lilli an ihn gewandt und erst jetzt sah er die Zweifel in ihren hübschen, leuchtenden Augen. Er lächelte. **_

"_**Ich schwöre, ich komm zu dir zurück. Bringt ihr Moony in Sicherheit und um Himmel's Willen. Nehmt bloß nicht den Fluch von ihm." **_

_**Sie nickte und wandte sich dann Anna zu. Die beiden Mädels gingen zum Werwolf hin, wo Anna ihren Zauberstab zog und murmelte : "Mobilcorpus." **_

_**Mit dem Werwolf hinter ihnen gingen sie zwischen den Todessern durch zum Garten hinaus. Ein letzten Blick zu ihren Freunden gewandt und hoffend, dass die beiden wirklich heil wieder heraus kamen. **_

"_**Und nun..." Malfoy zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf James. **_

"_**Zeige mir das Schwert..." **_

_**James atmete tief ein und warf Sirius ein kurzes Nicken zu, der dies erwiederte und zurück nickte.**_

"_**Was ist, wenn sie den beiden etwas antun, sobald sie das Schwert haben?" fragte Anna besorgt , während sie mit Remus hinter sich durch die Wälder schritten. **_

"_**Sollen wir ihn hier liegen lassen und zurückgehen?" **_

"_**Entweder das oder einer geht Hilfe holen und der andere zurück... Oder... wart mal... James... JAAMES!..." rief sie laut durch die Gegend. **_

"_**Als ob er dich hören könnte..." sagte Lilli augenrollend, aber Anna grinste sie an. **_

"_**James..." **_

_**Sie hielt ihren Arm von sich und ließ sie etwas in der Luft wackeln und völlig überraschend kam eine wunderschöne Schneeeule vom Schloss zu ihnen heruntergeflattert. **_

"_**Wie?... Was?... Wer?... Wann?... Wo?" **_

"_**Das war eigentlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von James an Sirius." **_

"_**Wie? Ne Eule?" **_

"_**Ne Eule die auf seinen Namen hört." **_

"_**Wozu?" **_

"_**Später, Lils... Lass mich erst mal die Nachricht verschicken. Sie nahm die rote Münze aus ihrer Tasche und band sie ans Bein der Eule. **_

"_**Los, James. Flieg das zu Albus Dumbledore. Er weiß dann Bescheid." **_

_**Die Eule schuhurte sanft und flog wieder von ihrem Arm weg in die Luft hinauf. **_

"_**Was war das jetzt?" fragte sie total perplex, denn so wie es aussah, kapierte sie so eben rein gar nichts mehr.**_

"_**Naja, an dem Abend als ich Dumbledore fragte, ob er nicht der Brautführer sein wolle, haben wir auch noch über die Gefahren als Spion gesprochen. Die rote Münze zeigt ihm, dass ich in Gefahr bin. Klappt allerdings nur, wenn ich ne Eule bei mir hab. Die führt ihn dann zu uns." **_

"_**Na, dann beten wir mal, dass die Eule nicht all zu lang braucht. Und was hat das jetzt mit ihrem Namen auf sich? Wieso heißt die Eule wie mein Ehemann?" **_

"_**Die war eigentlich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Sirius. James hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass sein Freund in der letzten Zeit durch die ganze Arbeit im Orden, eurem Baby und so, etwas zu kurz kommt und damit Sirius nicht so oft auf ihn verzichten muß wollte er ihm die Eule als kleinen Ersatz schenken. Ist auch voll niedlich, der kleine Kauz. Ganz verschmust und wirklich loyal und er hat dieselben hasselnussbraunen Augen wie James. Die mußt du dir echt mal näher ansehen bei Gelegenh-" **_

"_**Und wie kommt es, dass ich nie etwas von der Eule bemerkt habe? Sie ist immerhin die ganze Zeit auf WingCastle gewesen." **_

_**Ihrer Stimme zufolge, war ihr so gar nicht zum Smalltalk zumute, sondern klang sogar gründlich verärgert, dass sie davon nichts wußte. **_

"_**Quatsch, wir haben die Eule erst vor kurzem gekauft und er hatte einfach noch keine Zeit es dir zu sagen. Immerhin ist seit geraumer Zeit die Kloschüssel dein bester Freund. Apropos, Ähm... Lils, vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich besser aus allem raushalten." **_

"_**Mensch, ich bin schanger und nicht Hirnampotiert und wenn wir Glück haben existiert mein Schutz gegen den Tot noch. Also los..." **_

_**Die beiden Mädels ließen Remus am Baum liegen und rannten zurück Richtung Schloss. Sie waren fest entschlossen ihren Männern zur Hilfe zu eilen, ganz gleich was nun passieren würde. **_

"_**Glaubst du Remus ist hier in Sicherheit?" **_

"_**Klar," antwortete Anna selbstverständlich. **_

"_**Es müßte jemand schon sehr lebensmüde sein, wenn er nen schlafenden Werwolf angreift!"**_

"_**Also, Potter... das Schwert, bitte sehr..." **_

_**James schritt nach vorne zu Malfoy und breitete seine Hand aus. **_

"_**Dazu brauch ich ZUERST meinen Zauberstab..." **_

_**Es war klar, dass Malfoy ihn nicht einfach so wieder raus rückte. Schien es doch als ob er sein ganzes Leben lang darauf gewartet hätte, ihn zu entwaffnen und wehrlos zu sehen. Doch dies war die Wahrheit. Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er das Schwert nicht wieder zu sich zurückholen. **_

"_**Eine falsche Bewegung... und er ist tot..." **_

_**Dabei hatte Malfoy auf Sirius gezeigt, auf dem die Zauberstäbe der anderen Todesser ruhten. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er sich in keiner besonders gute Position befand, jedoch war der Gedanke zumindest Anna in Sicherheit zu wissen, genug um das ganze lockerer anzugehen. Einer der Todesser schmiss James seinen Zauberstab zu, der ihn ohne zu zögern reflexartig aufgefangen hatte. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Sirius und wieder bedurfte es zwischen ihnen keinerlei Worte um zu wissen, was der andere dachte. **_

"_**Accio Gryffindors Schwert!" **_

_**Zuerst herrschte Stille, dann schien es als ob in den oberen Stockwerken jemand die Wände durchschlagen würde, ein schriller Ton pfeifte auf und plötzlich fiel das Schwert von der Luft auf James Arme hinab. Malfoy schien mehr als nur begeistert zu sein. Das Gierige Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht als ob er sich bereits als Sieger sehen würde. Alles was in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, war das rubinenbesetzte Schwert, dessen silbernes Metall das Licht der Lampen reflektierte. **_

"_**Gryffindors Schwert... Na endlich!" **_

_**Dazu konnte James nur dunkel aufgrinsen. **_

"_**Weißt du, Malfoy, die Zeit in der die Guten nur GUT sind ist vorbei... Willkommen in der modernen Zeit. Jerry!" **_

_**Mit einem mal erschien der Hauself mit einer Verbeugung vor ihnen. **_

"_**Sie haben gerufen, Meister!" **_

"_**Dein Einsatz, alter Junge." **_

_**Und noch während der Hauself mit seiner Hand ausholte und gehorchen nickte, beugte sich James hinab zu Sirius und zog seinen Freund mit sich von der Gefahrenzone weg zur Seite. Von der Handfläche des Hauselfen erschien ein starker Windstoss, der sämtliche Todesser nach hinten schleuderte und sie gegen die Wand stieß. **_

"_**Ihr werdet Master James kein Leid zufügen, so lange Jerry Master James beschützt..." **_

_**James nahm Sirius Arm und zog ihn mit sich zurück auf die Beine.Er wußte schon immer dass in seinem kleinen Diener mehr Kräfte steckten. Er wußte nur nicht genau wie die aussahen. Sein Vater hatte Recht, der kleine war ein guter Beschützer. **_

"_**Padfoot, kannst du laufen!" **_

"_**Sicher..." sagte diese zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Schmerzen waren sehr groß, aber er konnte trotzdem noch immer etwas tun. So leicht brachte man einen Maurauder nicht um. Die beiden wollten gerade aufbrechen als sie verschiedene Flüche in ihre Richtung schreien hörten. **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

"_**Sanguis!" **_

"_**Clamare!" **_

"_**Inflamare Maximus!" **_

_**Mit dem letzten Fluch begann mit einem mal das gesamte Wohnzimmer zu brennen und verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss. Rauch stieg empor, verdunkelte ihre Sicht und verursachte bei fast allen Atemnot. **_

"_**Du Trottel, was soll der Scheiß!" brüllte Malfoy. **_

_**James hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass diese ach-so- geniale Idee von Goyle oder Crabbe kam. Das Feuer verbreitete sich in blitzesschnelle über den gesamten Raum und setzte alles in Brand was ihm in die Querre kam. James realisierte entsetzt, dass bereits Steine von der Decke herabbrösselten und das die Mauern langsam in sich einfielen. **_

"_**Jerry," schrie James. "Verschwinde von hier." **_

"_**Aber, sir..." **_

"_**Nimm das Schwert und verschwinde. Du weißt wohin." **_

_**Er hatte dem Hauselfen das Schwert zugeschmissen, der ihn zwar auffing, jedoch nicht verschwinden wollte.**_

"_**Aber was wird aus Master James?" **_

"_**Kümmer dich nicht um mich und verschwinde schon. Das ist ein BEFEHL!" **_

_**Der Hauself nickte widerwillig und verschwand. **_

"_**NEIIIIIIIIN," schrie Malfoy wutentbrannt auf. Obwohl die Hitze allmählich unerträglich wurde, durch das ganze Feuer das überall herrschte, schien er vor Zorn noch mehr zu kochen. James konnte hören wie einige Todesser ihn versuchten zur Flucht zu überreden, da gleich alles zusammen brechen würde und sie hatten Recht. James wurde erst jetzt klar, dass die Mauern WingCastle's langsam in sich einfielen und zusammenstürzen würden. Immer größere Stücke brachen von der Decke ab während die Flammen alles niederfetzten, was sein Zu Hause gewesen war. **_

"_**James," hörte er Sirius nach ihm schreien, doch noch registrierte er die Stimme seines besten Freundes nicht. Alles fiel in sich zusammen, sein Zu Hause, sein Leben. Das war alles was er noch von seinen Eltern besessen hatte. Ja, er wollte sich davon trennen und mit Lilli und Harry ein neues Leben beginnen, aber doch nicht so! Er wollte die letzte Erinnerung an seine Familie doch nicht in Schutt und Asche liegen sehen. **_

"_**James, verdammt. Komm endlich..." **_

_**Sirius wollte seinen Freund wegziehen, doch er blieb noch immer starr vor Schock stehen. Die zerbröckelnden Mauerstücke, die auf die Erde hinabfielen, spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder, sie zogen ihn hypnotisch in ihren Bann.**_

"_**Malfoy, wir müssen von hier weg!" **_

_**Das war einer der Todesser. Er kannte die Stimme nicht. Es war jemand fremdes. **_

"_**NEIIIIN," schrie dieser zurück. **_

"_**Ich hatte das Schwert schon... Es war fast in meiner Hand. Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter!" **_

_**James sah wie Malfoy auf sie zukam und Sirius versuchte ihn zu schützen, in dem er James Zauberstab zog und einen Fluch gegen Malfoy schickte. Zwecklos, er prallte an der Schutzmauer ab, die von den Dienern kamen, die noch dageblieben waren. **_

"_**Stell dich auf deinen Tod ein, du verdammter Idiot!" **_

_**Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James und Sirius.**_

"_**IMPEDIMENTA!" **_

_**Beide Jungs riss es rücklings zu Boden wo Sirius über ein Sofa geschmissen wurde und dahinter wieder auf dem Boden prallte, während es James hinter an die Wand schleuderte, wo er erst mal dagegen krachte, bevor er zum Halten kam. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was angesichts der Hitze, die hier drinn herrschte fast unmöglich war. Er atmete heiße Luft ein und das obwohl gleich daneben der Garten mit der frischen Luft lag... Aber nichts davon drang zu ihm durch. Er spürte wie ihm seine Kräfte verließen, warum nur schien Malfoy das ganze nichts auszumachen! Dieses Ding ging trotz des Sauerstoffmangels hier drinn noch immer aufrecht auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab drohend gegen ihn gerichtet. **_

"_**AVADA-" **_

_**'Das wars. Er brach sein Versprechen gegenüber Lilli. Er konnte nicht wieder zu ihr zurückkehren. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab um sich zu wehren und Sirius rappelte sich nur sehr langsam hinter dem Sofa auf.' **_

"_**KEDAVRA!" **_

"_**JAMES!" **_

_**Lilli! Das war Lilli's Stimme. **_

_**Tatsächlich. Noch während der grüne Strahl des Todes von Malfoy's Zauberstab aus auf ihn zuflog, sah er sie... Lilli Evans, die direkt neben ihm stand. Mit Anna zusammen waren sie gerade hereingeschritten und im nächsten Moment sah er wie sie sich vor ihm warf... und den Fluch abfing. Sie fiel... getroffen von dem Todesfluch fiel sie auf dem Boden. Er beugte sich vor um sie auffangen zu können und glitt mir ihr in seinen Armen wieder hinab zu Boden. **_

"_**Lilli!" schrie James entsetzt und drehte sie zu sich um. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Wenn sie jetzt...**_

"_**Lil-" **_

_**Unglaublich... sie lebte. Sie atmetete und lächelte, zwar etwas benommen, aber sie war nicht tot. **_

"_**Wie ist das möglich!" fragte er unglaubig und doch erleichtert. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft ihn einfach so ohne große Kraftaufwendung abzuwehren. Sie war etwas schwach und benommen, aber sie lebte... sie war nicht tot.**_

"_**NEIIIIIIIIIIIN," hörten sie Malfoy aufs neue schreien. **_

"_**DAS IST NICHT MÖGLICH! AVADA-" **_

"_**DIFFINDO!" **_

_**Das war Anna, die den Zauber auf ihn losgelassen hatte und diesmal wurde er von dem Fluch auch hart getroffen. Es war keiner seiner Diener dageblieben um ihn zu helfen. Sie hatten alle bereits das weite gesucht und James stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Malfoy dies verdammt aufregte. Sie waren ihm nicht so loyal ergeben wie Voldemort, sie gehorchten ihm nicht aufs Wort und sie würden ihr Leben nicht für ihn riskieren.**_

_**Lilli, Anna, Sirius und James dagegen waren FREUNDE, die besten Freunde. Sie gaben ihr Leben füreinander, sie standen bis zum Tod füreinander ein und sie ließen einander niemals im Stich, auch wenn der Freund es von einem verlangte. Anna und Lilli waren zurückgekommen, obwohl sie sie weggeschickt hatten. Das machte sie aus und das war es, was das böse vom Guten trennte. Das, was Malfoy und Voldemort niemals verstehen würden... **_

"_**DAS WIRST DU MIR BEZAHLEN, DAS SCHWÖRE ICH DIR, POTTER!" **_

_**Und mit diesem Spruch apparierte er und war verschwunden. James verzog die Augenbraue und warf seinen Freunden einen genervten Blick zu. **_

"_**Frag mich wann die das endlich lassen mit dem..." Er äffte nun absichtlich dämlich Malfoy's Stimme nach: "Blablabla, das wirst du bezahlen, blablabla, schwöre ich dir, blablabla!" **_

_**Dummerweise fiel genau in dem Moment aufs neue Steine von der Decke herab und zertrümmerten weitere Teile des Schlosses. **_

"_**Weg hier, bevor wir noch darunter begraben werden!" **_

"_**ABER-" begann James. **_

_**Sirius, Lilli und Anna hatten ihn am Arm gepackt und wollten ihn mit sich hinausziehen, als aufs neue die Decke herab stürzte, dieses mal aber am Ausgang. Das Feuer hatte sich dichter um sie geschlossen und einen Kreis um sie herum gebildet. **_

_**Verzweifelt versuchten Anna und Sirius es mit einem Zauber zu löschen. Leider brannte es viel zu stark, als dass irgendein Zauber das Schloss noch hätte retten können. **_

"_**Wir sind eingeschlossen!" sagte Lilli verängstigt und krallte sich an James Arm fest. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Das Feuer schloss sich immer näher um sie und jeglicher Zauber, den sie verwendeten schien keine Wirkung darauf zu haben. **_

"_**Na toll gemacht. Wer hat den den Scheiß verbrockt von euch!" grummelten Anna die beiden an. **_

"_**Ey, das waren nicht wir," verteidigte Sirius sie sofort. "Das war Mr. Superhirn Goyle!" **_

"_**Na fantastisch! Und was jetzt!" **_

"_**Woher soll ich das wissen!" **_

"_**Du weißt doch sonst auch immer alles!" **_

"_**Seh ich etwa aus wie Merlin oder Dumbledore!" **_

"_**Warum ist der eigentlich NIE da, wenn wir ihn brauchen!" **_

_**Und plötzlich hörten sie den Gesang eines Vogels. Es war ein wunderschöner Gesang, der durch die Luft klang und aus irgendeinem Grund weckte er in ihnen Hoffnung und Kraft. Durch die Flammen flog Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, auf sie zu. Er schlug mit seinen Flügen einige male durch die Flammen hindurch und schaffte es tatsächlich einen Weg zum Garten hinaus frei vom Feuer zu zaubern. Er ließ sich auf Lilli's Hand nieder und sah sie mit eindringlichem Blick an. **_

"_**Wao!" stieß sie hervor und sah ihre Freunde an, die einen Augenblick brauchten um sich zu regen. **_

"_**Los, bevor das Feuer wieder alles versperrt." **_

_**Sie nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten den Weg entlang hinaus in den Garten. Kaum draußen angekommen, schnappten sie wild nach Luft. Es war eine Erleichterung wieder frei atmen zu können, doch ein Blick nach hinten und James wurde das Herz schwer. Da fiel es also in sich zusammen, seine Vergangenheit, das Schloß in dem er seine gesamte Kindheit verbrachte und das einzige, was ihn an seine Eltern erinnerte. Mit dem Schloß verbrannte nun alles, was er noch von ihnen hatte... **_

"_**James," hörte er Lilli's Stimme. **_

_**Er wandte seinen Blick zu ihr rüber und bemerkte, wie traurig und besorgt sie aussah. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu... Das was verbrannte war seine Vergangenheit und es tat ihm Leid darum... aber seine Zukunft, Lilli... stand direkt bei ihm... **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lils..." **_

_**Er drückte sie liebevoll an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Heulen weckte sie aus ihrer Stimmung und ließ sie alle erstarren. Sie hatten eine schlimme Vorahnung und kaum, dass sie sich umdrehten wurde ihnen bewußt, dass es nicht nur ne Ahnung war, es war Real... **_

_**Malfoy hatte den Fluch vom Werwolf genommen, der nun direkt hinter ihnen stand, die Zähne gefletscht, die Krallen gespreizt, bereit zum Angriff. Aber nicht auf irgendjemanden, sondern auf Sirius, der noch immer an der Lippe blutete. **_

"_**STUPOR!" schrie Anna als der Werwolf auf ihn zusprang, doch der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel und zersplitterte stattdessen einen Baumstamm hinter ihnen. **_

_**Sirius, James und Lilli sprangen zur Seite, während Fawkes seine Flügel spreizte und in die Luft hinauf verschwand und damit entgingen sie alle nur knapp dem Griff des Werwolfes. Der hatte keine Sekunde gezögert einen zweiten Angriff zu starten. Er roch das Blut, welches diesesmal von Lilli kam, die sich beim Aufprall auf die Wiese die Hände aufgeschürfft hatte. James sprang sofort dazwischen und riss Lilli mit sich zur Seite, so dass der Werwolf seine Krallen wieder nur in die Wiese versenkte. **_

"_**DORMI!" schrie Anna, aber wieder war der Werwolf zu schnell und der Fluch verfehlte ihn.**_

"_**Verdammt!" **_

"_**Man, kannst du nicht besser zielen!" brüllte ihr Sirius entgegen. **_

"_**Was glaubst du was ich gerade tue? Blind in der Gegend rumfluchen!" **_

"_**Wir müssen Zeit schinden. Fawkes wird Dumbledore holen..." **_

_**Der Werwolf sprang wieder auf Sirius zu, der James Zauberstab gegen ihn erhob und brüllte: "STUPOR!"**_

_**Dadurch dass er genau auf ihn gesprungen war, traf der Fluch den Wolf direkt auf den Kopf und schleuderte ihn wieder nach hinten, wo er erst mal regungslos liegen blieb. Anna lief sofort auf ihn zu und kniete sich besorgt zu ihm hinab um ihn zu stützen. **_

"_**So macht man das, Kleines..." witzelte er grinsend, woraufhin sie nur unglaubig und doch lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. **_

"_**Du weißt schon, wären wir noch in Hogwarts, würde ich das jetzt nicht tun..." **_

_**Sein Gesicht umspielte ein triumphierender Glanz, woraufhin er seine Hand um ihren Hals schlang und sie zu sich herunter zog. Sie öffneten beide leicht ihre Lippen um den anderen zu küssen... **_

"_**PADFOOOOOOOT!" **_

_**Der Werwolf war wieder auf den Beinen und schon wieder war er auf sie zugesprungen. Sirius stieß Anna gerade noch rechtzeitg von sich weg und schaffte es zugleich sich selbst wegzurollen. Moony hatte die Wiese statt seine Opfer erwischt. **_

"_**STUPOR!" **_

"_**DORMI!" **_

_**Er war einfach zu schnell, als dass ihn einer der beiden Flüche hätte erwischen können. Er heulte laut auf und lief auf Lilli und James zu, als ob er er das Blut an Lilli's Händen gerochen hätte. **_

"_**Prongs!" schrie Sirius und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. James fing ihn auf und richtete ihn gegen den Werwolf, bereit den Fluch loszulassen. Zu schnell... Remus hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und zu Boden gezerrt. Lilli schrie entsetzt auf... **_

"_**Tu doch was!" brüllte Sirius Anna zu, die sich gerade aufgerappelt hatte und ihren Zauberstab auf das duellierende Paar am Boden zeigte. Sie hatte den Fluch parat und war bereit ihn zu sprechen, aber James und der Werwolf wechselten zu schnell ihre Positionen als dass ihr Ziel immer derselbe blieb. Gerade wenn sie glaubte, den Werwolf im Visier zu haben, erschien plötzlich James und dann doch wieder Remus... Es war ein durcheinander. **_

"_**VERDAMMT, ANNA. TU ES ENDLICH!" **_

"_**Und wenn ich James erwische!" **_

"_**TU'S EINFACH!" **_

"_**STUPOR!" **_

_**Sirius klatschte sich die Hand auf die Stirn. War der Werwolf doch tatsächlich zur Seite gesprungen, als ob er geahnt hätte dass der Fluch auf sie zugeschossen kam. Stattdessen erwischte sie James, der die Augen kurz resigniert rollte und umfiel. **_

"_**SHIT!" **_

_**Erneut hatte es die Kreatur auf Lilli abgesehen und sprang auf sie zu. **_

"_**Lilli lauf!" bellte Sirius, woraufhin diese auch sofort wegrannte. **_

_**Er eilte ihr zur Hilfe, während Anna zu James rannte um den Fluch von ihm zu nehmen. Alles passierte viel zu schnell. James kam gerade erst wieder zu sich, als er Lilli schreien hörte. Anna zog ihn sofort auf die Beine und beide rannten in die Richtung von wo aus der Schrei gekommen war. Sirius lag auf der Wiese mit einer tiefen Kratzwunde am Bauch, während der Werwolf Lilli in seinem Griff hatte und seine Zähne in ihrer Schulter grub... **_

"_**Lilliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" schrie James entsetzt. **_

"_**STUPOR!" **_

_**Anna's Fluch hatte den Werwolf getroffen und er fiel zur Seite. Sofort rannten sie, gefolgt von Sirius zu Lilli, dessen rechte Schulter jetzt eine tiefe Wunde abzeichnete. **_

"_**Nein... Nein..." flehte James als er das sah. Remus hatte sie gebissen, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte doch alles nur ein Alptraum sein. In ihm breitete sich eine schreckliche Kälte aus. Es war Angst, unglaubliche Angst um Lilli's Leben.**_

"_**Lilli..." flüsterte er niedergeschlagen. Er wußte nicht was er tun konnte und fühlte sich mehr als nur schuldig. **_

"_**James..." **_

_**Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die er ihr sofort hinreichte und ihre fest drückte. **_

"_**Es wird alles wieder gut... die Wunde ist nicht tief... ich versprechs dir..." **_

_**Das war eine Lüge... Sie war verdammt tief, Blut floß unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus und die größte Angst, die sie wohl alle teilten, war, dass Remus Lilli damit in eine Werwölfin verwandelt hatte. Auch wenn seine Worte sie beruhigen sollten, sein erschrockener Blick, drang stärker in sie ein.**_

_**Auf einmal regte sich etwas hinter ihnen und allen war klar was es war. **_

"_**Merlin, wie oft denn noch!" grummelte Sirius und zielte mit James Zauberstab, den er, um Lilli halten zu können auf die Wiese gelegt hatte, gegen den Werwolf. Er war bereit einen Fluch loszulassen um ihn wieder auszuschalten, doch der Werwolf heulte nicht auf und spreizte seine Krallen nicht. Im Gegenteil... Er verwandelte sich wieder in den blonden, jungen Mann zurück... Ein Blick zum Mond und sie erkannten, dass er sich wieder zurück zu seiner normalen Form wandelte... **_

"_**Professor!" sagte Anna erleichtert. **_

_**Dumbledore kam mit Moody und einigen weiteren Ordensmitgliedern zu ihnen hergerannt. **_

"_**Großer Merlin... Er hat sie gebissen..." stellte der Schulleiter entsetzt fest.**_

_**Sie brachten Lilli in das Hauptquartier vom Orden, wo Heilerin Stradford sich die Bisswunde ansah... Tatsächlich war sie sehr tief und so wie es aussah, reichte der Biss um sie in eine Werwölfin zu verwandeln. Als Lilli das erfuhr war sie nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen und sie zeigte auch kein Anzeichen von Angst... Sie hatte überhaupt kein Ausdruck im Gesicht. James, der die ganze Zeit neben sie gestanden hatte, nahm sie daraufhin in seine Arme und drückte sie fest. Auch wenn sie in diesem Moment keine Emotionen zeigte, tief in ihrem Herzen herrschte ein Gefühlschaos. **_

"_**Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Lils... Ich schwöre es dir..."**_

_**Jeanette Stradfort erklärte ihnen, dass sich anhand von Lilli's Blutbild nicht feststellen ließ, ob sie schon infiziert worden war und die einzige Möglichkeit, dass herauszufinden, der nächste Vollmond sein würde. Die darauffolgenden Wochen waren die Hölle. Abzuwarten gehörte nicht zur Stärke der Maurauder und ihrer Freunde. Das einzige, was sie alle tröstete, war die Nachricht, dass dem Baby nichts passiert worden war und Lilli noch immer eine gesunde Schwangerschaft vorweisen konnte. **_

_**Remus hatte sich täglich 100mal bei Lilli entschuldigt, dass er das getan hatte und beim 101mal am vorletzten Tag ist sie vor Nervosität einfach ausgerastet. **_

"_**WENN DU NICHT AUFHÖRST DICH ZU ENTSCHULDIGUNG, WERDE ICH MICH ALS WERWÖLFIN SCHRECKLICH AN DIR RÄCHEN, REMUS!" **_

_**James hatte Lilli ab und zu beruhigen können in dem er ihr sagte, dass er sich von ihr mit Vergnügen als Hirsch beißen und jagen lassen würde und ihr wie Moony auch, immer Gesellschaft leisten würde. Das fand sie absolut süß und hatte ihm dafür einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben.  
**_

_**Währenddessen hatte sich Sirius oft über die Situation lustig gemacht und gemeint, sie könnten sich ja alle beißen lassen und als Werwolfsrudel durch die Welt stampfen! Dafür kassierte er von allen einen gemeinen Aufheiterungszauber, der ihn daraufhin ununterbrochen Kichern ließ.**_

_**  
Vollmond. **_

_**Jeden Moment würde es soweit sein. Sie sah wie es langsam dämmerte, bald würde sie sich verwandeln. Wem machte sie etwas vor? Die Chance, dass sie sich nicht verwandeln würde, war 1 zu 1 Mio. Ihr Herz zersplitterte vor Angst. Sie konnte nicht mal ihre Finger ruhig halten. Es brauchte soviel Kraft um zumindest die Tränen zurückzuhalten, dass sie sich erschöpft fühlte. Gut, vielleicht kam das auch von der bevorstehenden Verwandlung. Fühlte sich nicht auch Remus immer schwach vor einer Vollmondnacht? Sie ließ sich auf die Couch nieder und versteckte das Gesicht hinter den Handflächen. Sie haßte es... diese Angst, Ungewissheit, Schmerz... Wieso fraß es sich immer wieder in ihr Leben? Wieso nahm es immer wieder soviel Platz in ihrem Herzen ein.**_

„_**Hey, Lils..." **_

_**Es brauchte kein Blick um zu verstehen, wessen Arme sich um ihre Schulter gelegt hatten. Sie spürte James Nähe und etwas vertrautes schönes hatte sich ausgebreitet. Sie fühlte seine Hand über ihre Schulter fahren, spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und für diesen Moment lächelte sie erleichtert auf. Gott, wie sie ihn doch liebte...**_

„_**Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass du alleine bist, Lils...Niemals... Ich liebe dich, Lilli... Egal was passiert."**_

„_**... Ich liebe dich auch..." flüsterte sie mit gebrochener und zittriger Stimme. **_

_**Lilli befand sich in einem abgesperrten Raum im Orden, während Remus direkt im Raum neben ihr war. Die Freunde warteten vor der Tür. Es würde gleich beginnen und sie alle hofften und beteten, dass es Lilli nicht erwischt hatte. Obgleich es eigentlich keine Hoffnung gab. Die Situation war klar: Sobald ein Werwolf jemanden biss, war dieser infiziert und würde sich an Vollmond in seinesgleichen verwandeln. Draußen wurde es dunkel und je näher die Entscheidung rückte, desto hibbeliger wurde jeder. **_

_**Lilli lief im Raum auf und ab. Ihre Hände waren mittlerweile ganz nass von der Angst was gleich passieren würde. Sie hatte Remus nicht gefragt wie es sich anfühlte sich zu verwandeln. Allein die Erzählung von James damals, dass es ihm schrecklich weh tun würde war schlimm genug. Was waren das für Schmerzen? Sie hatte nie Folter erfahren müssen wie James oder Sirius oder Remus. Anna und sie waren immer sehr gut von ihnen beschützt worden... aber dies würde keiner von ihnen verhindern können. Sie würde sich gleich verwandeln unter qualvollen Schmerzen und niemand konnte ihr beistehen... Sie wußte, dass James es wollte, dass er bei ihr sein wollte um sie zu halten, aber Dumbledore hatte es ihm verboten.Nicht nur Dumbledore, ganz egal wie sehr sie sich auch wünschte, dass er bei ihr war, sie wußte, dass es besser sein würde, wenn er draußen in Sicherheit blieb. **_

_**Auf einmal ertönten Schreie von nebenan und sie wußte, dass es Remus war... Er verwandelte sich jetzt... er wurde zum Werwolf. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und hatte sich an der Wand ganz klein zusammengezogen. Seine Schreie waren so fürchterlich, er litt so viel, es tat so weh... Wieso nur? Es quälte sie, es riss sie in ihren Bann und sie hielt sich die Ohren zu um sie nicht hören zu müssen. Lilli weinte, weinte aus Leibeskräften weil sie Angst hatte, weil sie dies nicht spüren wollte.**_

_**'Gott, bitte hilf mir... hilf mir... ich will das nicht... Gott, bitte... Ich will diese Schmerzen nicht fühlen. Ich will kein Werwolf werden...' **_

Und sie fühlte sie nicht... Lilli blickte auf und sah sich an... Sie verwandelte sich nicht. Sie war noch immer sie selbst.. Kein Fell, keine Spuren von aufgekratzer Haut... nichts.

"_**Lilli!" **_

"_**James!" **_

_**Sofort machte dieser die Tür auf und rannte auf sie zu. Es war als ob die beiden sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hätten, so fest und erleichtert hatten sie sich in die Arme geschlossen. Anna und Sirius atmeteten zufrieden aus und kamen dann auf ihre Freundinn zu um sie gleichfalls in die Arme zu schließen. Sie hatten Angst gehabt und jeder glaubte, dass es nun Aus war. Ein winzigkleiner Funken in ihnen sagte, dass Lilli vielleich doch kein Werwolf sein könnte. Sie war immerhin die einzige, die den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch wie ein Schutzschild an sich abprallen ließ. Wer so mächtig war, würde sich doch von einem einfachen Werwolfsbiss nicht unterkriegen lassen. Und tatsächlich, diese winzigkleine Hoffnung, war zu einem leuchtenden Stern am Firmament gewandert, der die Wahrheit verkündete... **_

_**Lilli hatte vor Erleichterung schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Dumbledore, der an der Tür stand und ihr zuversichtlich zunickte. Die Erklärung lag auf der Hand und mußte nicht ausgesprochen werden...**_


	83. Chapter 83

So, da bin ich wieda " Voll und ganz da und nun wird durchgepowert +lol+ Da warten noch einige auf etwas anderes +g+

_**VanHelsing:**_

Hiho Süßer :D +knuddel+ Naja, ich denke, ich schreibe anders als die meisten Autoren. Ich schreibe so wie ich es gerade fühle +nicknick+ Und das ist nun mal ein richtiges wirrwarr und Chaos +lol+ Ehrlich gesagt +g+ Mir war Anna einfach viel zu wichtig, als dass ich zugelassen hätte, dass sie wirklich mal zu den Bösen gehört +g+ Yup, hörts ihr bald, was mit Anna los ist +nicknick+ Da kann ich mich noch erinnert, hatte ich zum ersten mal in meiner Schreiberei eine Schreibblockade +schock+ Aber ich habs ja doch noch hingekriegt +g+ hoff ich zumindest O.o Ja, war schönes Wochenende +lol+ Ich machs mir immer schön +naughty+g+ Alles andere lass dich mal überraschen +g+ Noch haben wir ca. 60 chaps glaub ich +nicknick+drückdichauchganzdolledurch+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :D Sweet Greetz Back +haliju+g+

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel :) +lol+ Ich muss noch nen Weg finden, das Chap auszubessern +nicknick+ Yep, sollte fettgeschrieben werden O.o Yup, kannst dich ja noch einigermaßen an die Hochzeit erinnern +g+ Habe noch vor da mehr zu schreiben, wenn mir mehr einfällt. Irgendwie liegt mir das sogar sehr am Herzen +g+ Ich hab das Gefühl gerade in den letzteren Chaps zu übertrieben zu haben. Alles zu sehr gequetscht zu haben. Muss ich ändern +nicknick+knuddelback+ HDL :)

_**Ac.Potterfan: **_

Hiho :) Danköööööööööö, ich liebe deine kleinen Lobs zwischendurch +g+ Greetz :)

_**Schattenwoelfin: **_

haliju Angelheartchen +g+ Das beantworte ich dir besser per Pn. Danke für das superliebe Review +g+knuddeli+ HDGDÜAL!

_**Schecke vs. Bia:**_

Hiho :) Yup :) Das mit Lilli und Sirius kommt noch +g+ Und ähm... also... Anna ist nicht wirklich tot. Sirius hat das nur geträumt O.o"Bin irgendwie leicht mies im Erklären, oder:( Greetz Back :)

_**Jasey:**_

lol+knuddel+ Hey Schatzü :D Nö, Spam stand auch schon im alten, oder+konfusbin+ Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wirklich +g+ Ich lüüb meinen Sirius auch ganz doll +g+ Nüx da +g+ Ich brauch Voldi noch für DarkBreath +lol+ Ja, im Nachhinein weiß man immer alles besser :D Aber ich lass meine Charas lieber Fehler machen +lol+ Dann gibt's ein paar Brüller mehr +loool+ Jaaaaaaaaaah, ich lass auch Malfoy noch sein blaues Wunder zukommen +g+knuddeldichganzdollzurückundhabdichvüüüülmehrlieb+ Dickes Bussili back:D

Chap 83:Only one Step

**_Die Chaostheorie. Wenn etwas falsch ging, dann kam es dicke. _**

"_**Ich zähl mal auf," begann James überlegend, während er mit Lilli in seinen Armen, Remus neben sich auch der Couch, vor ihm Sirius, mit Anna in seinen Armen und Peter auf dem Einzelsitzt neben ihnen, in Sirius Wohnzimmer saß. **_

"_**Erstens-Lilli's und mein Zu Hause ist in sich zusammen gebrochen und da wo vorher das Schloss stand, gibt es jetzt nur noch ein riesiges Loch! Zweitens- Anna ist als Doppelagentin enttarnt worden, was zur Folge hat, das du theoretisch gesehen die Nr. 1 auf Voldemorts Abschußliste sein müßtest! Weißt ja, Verräter sterben zuerst. Drittens-Die Gefahr dass Lilli fast zur Werwölfin geworden wäre, nein, Remus!Es war nicht deine Schuld und muss dir auch nicht Leid tun," fügte er an seinen Freund gewandt hinzu, der schon wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte um sich zu entschuldigen. **_

"_**Und es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie es nicht ist. Viertens-Malfoy scheint es sich neuerdings zum Lebensziel gemacht zu haben uns ständig über den Weg zu laufen und nur Mist zu hinterlassen, sobald er weg ist. Denn: WARUM UM MERLIN'S WILLEN KONNTEN WIR NICHT APPARIEREN! Immerhin hat er den Apparierschutz doch aufgelöst, wie hätte er sonst einfach apparieren können?" **_

"_**Nicht, ganz James," sagte Lilli nachdenklich. **_

"_**Als Sirius mich in den Garten brachte und sagte, ich solle Hilfe holen, konnte ich auch nicht apparieren. Ich habs versucht, es ging nicht. Habs dann mit aller Kraft probiert und bin promt vom Schutzschild wieder auf den Boden geschmissen worden. Sonst hätten die mich doch nie gefangen nehmen können..." **_

"_**Klasse. Noch so'n Rätsel. Erinner mich beim nächsten mal dran, Herrn Allwissend nach der Antwort zu fragen." **_

"_**Wen?" **_

"_**Dumbledore. Fünftens-Die wissen von Lilli's Schwangerschaft und das macht das noch komplizierter.Ich hab den leisen Verdacht, dass sie es jetzt erst Recht auf Lilli und Mich abgesehen haben. Sechstens..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Sechstens?" hackte Anna neugierig nach. **_

"_**Sechstens... Mir fällt nichts ein, aber das kommt bestimmt noch..." **_

"_**Und ich dachte aller guten Dinge sind drei!" **_

"_**Schon mal von der verflixten sieben gehört!" **_

_**Anna warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der daneben saß und sich gar nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte. Er fand es niedlicher James, der Schneeeule, beim essen zuzusehen und wie sie zwischen drinn immer zu ihm aufsah und zärtlich mit dem Schnabel über seine Handfläche strich. Er bekam jedesmal ein Grinsen dabei und strich ihr dann über das weiche Fell. Die Truppe verfiel für einen Moment in Bewunderung darüber, dass Sirius zu einem Tier so lieb sein konnte, wenn man bedachte, wie rauh er mit manchen Menschen umging. Die Stimmung wurde jedoch jäh von einem Würg-und Renngeräusch unterbrochen. Lilli war mal wieder auf die Toilette gerannt, was ihnen mittlerweile gar nichts mehr ausmachte. Es gehörte schon zum Alltäglichen.**_

"_**Wie gehts eigentlich mit Godrics Hollow voran?" fragte Remus neugierig, woraufhin James etwas niedergeschlagen in die Gegend drein blickte. **_

"_**Nicht gut, Moony. Da steckt Arbeit da drinn... Wir kommen ja kaum zu irgendwas, so wie alles in der letzten Zeit Schlag auf Schlag läuft." **_

"_**Macht nix," sagte Sirius grinsend. **_

"_**Ihr seit in der Casa Black immer herzlich willkommen, wenn schon meine eigene Verlobte nicht hier wohnen will!" **_

_**Eigentlich hatte er eine wütende Reaktion von ihr erwartet, gefolgt von einer Schlagfertigen Antwort, dass er wieder nur Schwachsinn reden würde, doch es kam nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil... sie saß da und starrte traurig der Schneeeule beim futtern zu. **_

_**'Wieso spricht sie nicht mit mir darüber? Hat sie kein Vertrauen zu mir? Hab ich ihr nicht bewiesen, dass ich sie niemals hassen könnte und sie über alles liebe? Wir haben so lange gebraucht um zusammen zu kommen. Wieso riskierst du das jetzt einfach so, Anna!' **_

_**Lilli kam wieder zu ihnen zurück und setzte sich erschöpft in James Arme. **_

"_**Sag mal, hört dieses Übelkeitsgefühl auch mal wieder auf!" **_

"_**Was fragst du mich?" sagte Anna schockiert. "Ich war noch nie schwanger." **_

"_**Wie wars denn bei Molly?" **_

"_**Jede Schwangerschaft ist anders Lils. Der kleine Harry mag eben nichts von dem was du ißt... Vielleicht gibt er dir deswegen immer das Übelkeitsgefühl." **_

"_**Und wie stell ich fest, was er mag und was nicht?" **_

"_**Was fragst du mich? Ich war noch nie schwanger." **_

"_**Das hat du schon mal gesagt." **_

"_**Scheint aber nicht angekommen zu sein," sagte Anna sarkastisch und kuschelte sich an Sirius Brust ran.**_

"_**Wieso fragst du nicht einfach mal Molly nach Rat? Wir können morgen ja zu ihr gehen und sie um Rat bitten. Hat ja immerhin schon 4 Kinder, die Gute und das Fünfte ist im Anmarsch." **_

"_**Hat sie denn die Zeit dafür?" **_

"_**Klar, Molly ist ein herzenslieber Mensch. Ich hab sie schon immer gemocht... " **_

"_**Super... ach ja, da fällt mir ein James! **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Da das Schloss jetzt... in sich eingestürzt ist... was ist mit Jerry, dem Hauselfen? Ist er... ist er!" **_

"_**Nein, ist er nicht. Lils..." **_

"_**Nein!" **_

"_**Nein, er hat das Schwert für mich in Sicherheit gebracht." **_

"_**Wo ist es denn jetzt?"quieckte Peter. **_

"_**In Hogwarts, wo es am sichersten ist und der liebe Jerry jetzt auch." **_

"_**Was!" **_

"_**Schon. Du weißt doch, dass es für ihn das schlimmste ist, frei gelassen zu werden. Da hab ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er meinte, dass Jerry doch in Hogwarts bleiben sollte um dort zu arbeiten. Ist ja auch ein Schloß." **_

"_**Er hat sich einfach so von dir losreißen lassen!" fragte Lilli unglaubig. **_

"_**Der wäre doch lieber gestorben als von dir loszulassen." **_

"_**Und daher hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er für MICH auf das Schwert aufpassen solle und das könne er ja nur da wo das Schwert ist. Nämlich in Hogwarts... So sind wir unseren Aufpasser erst mal los." **_

_**Dabei lachte er vergnügt. 'türlich mochte er den kleinen Elfen und erst Recht, weil er ihm am Schluß das Leben gerettet hatte. Allerdings wollte er sich Lilli's Gemaule von wegen Versklavung und Unrecht und so weiter nicht mehr antun. Dann lebte er doch lieber ohne Hauselfen und in Frieden mit seiner Familie.**_

"_**Sagt mal, was war an dem Schwert so besonderes, dass wir jetzt zweimal beinahe draufgegangen wären, wegen dem?" **_

_**Sirius schlang seinen Arm von der Eule weg hinter Anna's Schulter und drückte sie bestimmend zu sich, als er die Frage stellte. Es war mehr eine Refelexreaktion, dass er seine Freundinn an sich drückte als wirklich gewollt. **_

"_**Das Schwert Gryffindors... Ihr wißt ja was für eine Macht Gryffindor besaß. Es gibt viele Mythen um das Schwert, zum einen, dass es, wie wir selber in der Höhle festgestellt haben, magische Intelligenz besitzt und zum anderen, dass es mächtig genug ist um Voldemort seiner Macht zu berauben." **_

"_**Wie jetzt?" fragte Lilli verwirrt. **_

"_**Na, Voldemort ist doch so wie du, Lils... Er kann auch nicht sterben. Was glaubst du wieviele Auroren das schon versucht haben und wieviele von ihnen noch leben? Keiner hat überlebt. Einige haben sogar die unverzeihlichen Flüche auf ihn angewandt, auf Anordnung des Ministeriums hin. Nichts... Er hat ihn abgewehrt, einfach so. Wie Lilli eben auch. Was glaubst du warum er soviele Anhänger hat? Die glauben alle dass er unsterblich ist. Aber da er so gierig hinter dem Schwert Gryffindors her ist, nehm ich an, dass da sehr wohl etwas wahres dran ist." **_

"_**Du denkst also, man kann ihn mit dem Schwert töten?" **_

"_**Töten? Nein. Aber seine Macht rauben, da bin ich mir sicher..." **_

"_**Jetzt ist das Schwert allerdings in Hogwarts?" **_

"_**Bei Dumbledore. Er ist schließlich der stärkste Zauberer den es gibt und wenn er es für möglich hält, wird er es schon benutzten. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mit dem Schwert hinter Old Voldi herrennen kann und ihn dann auch noch erwische, bevor er mich erwischt!" **_

"_**Hör auf!" bat Lilli sofort, leicht böse, leicht besorgt. **_

_**Allein der Gedanke daran ihn zu verlieren, jagte ihr aufs neue einen Horror ein. Er lächelte sanft und drückte sie wie Sirius Anna gedrückt hatte zu sich. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lils. Ich lass euch nicht im Stich..." **_

_**James hatte ihr liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben, während Sirius amüsiert auflachte. **_

"_**Was glaubt ihr? Ob wir später, wenn wir alle alt und grau sind, immer noch hier auf der Couch sitzten und über uns lachen werden!" **_

"_**Du meinst über DICH," korrigierte Anna ihn breit grinsend und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie aus ihrer melancholischen Stimmung von eben wieder erwacht war. Mag vielleicht ein zu plötzlicher Wechsel gewesen sein, aber sie war so. Sie verdrang Dinge, sie log sich selbst was vor, sie spielte ihre Stimmungen.**_

"_**Nein, über UNS!" **_

_**Er hatte sich auf sie gestürzt und angefangen zu kitzeln, woraufhin sie in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach und verzweifelt versuchte ihn von sich runterzudrücken. Dumm, denn Sirius war viel schwerer als sie und schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben, sie unter sich liegen zu sehen, was schon mal hieß, dass derjenige, der oben war, der stärkere von beiden ist. **_

_**Peter war quieckend von der Couch aufgesprungen als die beiden sie für sich vereinnahmt hatten und sah Remus, Lilli und James fragend an, was diese mit einem amüsierten Blick beantworteten. Bei all dem Chaos, den schlimmen Erlebnissen und Erfahrungen, die sie in der letzten Zeit durchleben mußten, war es schön, dass man auch noch lachen konnte. Auch, wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten waren, auch, wenn es vielleicht nicht wirklich von Herzen kam. **_

_**Anna hatte Molly gefragt ob sie mit Lilli und Alice bei ihr vorbei kommen könnte und natürlich hatte ihre Tante mit Ja, liebend gern, Schätzchen, geantwortet. Sie gab ihnen allerlei Tricks und Tipps um eine Schwangerschaft gut zu überstehen. Verschiedene Rezepte für schwangerschaftsgerechte Speisen und noch vieles mehr, dass Anna nicht interessierte. Sie war ja nicht schwanger. Während sich ihre Freundinnen Tipps holten, war sie zu Fred und George hinaufgegangen, die in ihrem Kinderzimmer spielten und lachten. Zumindest, dachte sie das, bis sie die Treppen hinauf kam und Percy, den drittjüngsten Sohn, lauthals schreien hörte. **_

"_**FRED, GEORGE! SIND DAS EURE WINDELN! DAS IST JA UNERHÖRT!" **_

_**Sie sah die beiden 2jährigen kichernd in der Ecke sitzten und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen unschuldig zu grinsen als der kleine Percy böse und sauer auf sie zurannte und dabei suchend den Blick durch die Gegend schweifen ließ.**_

"_**Cousine Anna... hast du Fred und George gesehen?" **_

"_**Ähm... Nein, Perce... sorry, kleiner." **_

"_**Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Wo sind die beiden bloß hin!" **_

_**Wütend stampfte er davon und Anna sank nach einigen Schritten zu den beiden hinter der Ecke auf die Knie hinab. **_

"_**Wie kann man mit 4 Jahren nur so geschwollen daher reden!" **_

_**Die beiden zuckten breit grinsend die Schultern. **_

"_**Jaja, ihr beide... Eure Welt ist noch in Ordnung. Seit froh darum... Habt ihr ihm wirklich eure Windeln ins Zimmer gelegt?" **_

"_**Ja, haben wir..." lachte Fred und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. **_

_**Sie mußte einfach lachen. Sie liebte ihre zwei Cousins. Die beiden würden der Welt später mal sehr viel Freude bringen, da war sie sich sicher. Wer soviel Humor besaß, mußte einfach viel Spaß ins Leben anderer Leute bringen. **_

"_**Man, ich fass es nicht, dass ich Sirius heiraten werde. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass wir in einen Monat Mann und Frau werden? Ich mein... ein einem MONAT! Wir werden ab da an für immer zusammen sein... Sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen? Er hat ein Recht darauf, aber was mache ich wenn er mich haßt und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will! Er wird mich hassen, das weiß ich... vielleicht sollte ich einfach meine sieben Sachen packen und abhauen, so lange es noch geht?... Warum um Merlin's Willen erzähle ich meine Probleme euch beiden hier? Ich mein, ihr versteckt eure Windeln im Zimmer eures älteren Bruders um ihm stinkende Grüße zu schicken." **_

"_**Keine Ahnung!" sagten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig, standen jedoch von der Hocke auf und nahmen sie mit ihrem kleinen Körper in die Arme. **_

"_**Wir haben dich lieb, Anna..." **_

_**Schon wenige Sekunden später, waren die beiden wieder lachend durch das Haus gelaufen, zweifellos auf der Flucht vor ihrem älteren Bruder. Sie blickte ihnen eine Weile lang nach, dann erschien unweigerlich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Sie waren noch so unschuldig... aber sie hatten sie lieb. **_

"_**Danke ihr zwei..."   
**_

"_**Danke, für alles Mrs. Weasley." **_

_**Nachdem Alice und Lilli sich bei ihr für all die Ratschläge und so weiter bedankt hatten, wollten sie mit Anna wieder aufbrechen, doch Molly hatte sie noch um ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten. **_

"_**Ich komm nach," sagte Anna und schickte Lilli und Alice schon mal vorraus zurück zu Sirius Wohnung. **_

"_**Anna... hast du... hast du es schon gehört." **_

"_**Was gehört?" fragte sie verwirrt, noch wußte sie nicht, was ihre Tante meinte, aber ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, war es nichts gutes. Es erschreckte sie, zumal Molly bisher nie Angst vor etwas zu haben schien.**_

"_**Das von deiner Mutter..." **_

"_**Was ist mit ihr?" **_

_**Alles was mit Inga White zusammen hing, lief auf etwas schlechtem heraus. Sie wollte es nicht unbedingt wissen, aber so wie Molly sie ansah, würde sie es ihr so oder so sagen. **_

"_**Deine Mutter, mein Schatz... Inga ist tot..."**_

_**Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und Anna stieg heraus. Lilli und Alice hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer mit den Jungs gemütlich gemacht als sie ankam. Es brauchte keinen Experten um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken nicht ganz da zu sein und hatte ziemlich lang den Teppich angestarrt. **_

"_**Anna?" fragte Sirius besorgt und war zu ihr hergekommen. **_

"_**Was ist los, Süße?" **_

_**Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ob sie es erst jetzt verstand. Vielleicht war dem auch so, vielleicht realisierte sie erst jetzt wirklich dass was ihre Tante ihr vorhin gesagt hatte. **_

"_**Entschuldigt mich..." **_

_**Sie ging wieder auf den Kamin zu, bereit das Flohpulver hinein zu werfen und zu gehen, doch Sirius fing sie vorher ab und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. **_

"_**Nein... Anna, hör auf ständig wegzulaufen, sondern rede mit uns!"**_

_**Er wollte sie wieder zu sich zurückziehen, doch sie entriss sich mit harter Gewalt seinem Griff. Er war überrascht davon, zumal er nur ganz sanft ihr Handgelenk hielt. Ihre Reaktion aber war aus purem Zorn und Wut herausgebracht.**_

"_**Nein, hör auf, okay!" **_

"_**Womit soll ich aufhören?" **_

"_**Damit so zu tun als ob du mich verstehen würdest, denn das tust du nicht. Keiner von euch. Du willst wissen was mit mir ist? Dann frag James. Er wird es dir sagen und danach kannst du mich hassen und verachten, aber lass mich zum Teufel noch mal endlich in Ruhe!" **_

_**Er konnte in ihre Augen blicken und das was er sah machte ihm Angst. Es war kein Hass, sondern pure Verzweiflung, als ob sie sich am Ende eines Weges befand, an dem es keine zweite Tür gab, sondern nur den einen Ausgang. Sie riss ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und verschwand durch den Kamin. Sirius blieb eine Weile lang da stehen, schockiert darüber, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Erst einige Minuten später, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen und wußte trotzdem, dass es sein bester Freund war. **_

„_**Erinnert mich daran, das nächste mal den Kamin zu sprengen, bevor meine Verlobte wieder vor einer Aussprache flüchtet."**_

"_**Ich geh nach ihr sehen..." **_

"_**Prongs!" **_

_**Bevor sein Freund gehen konnte, hatte Sirius ihn aufgehalten. Er wollte ihr vertrauen und warten bis sie auf ihm zukam und es von sich aus sagte, aber es schien als ob sie es nie tun würde und als ob dieses Geheimnis sie innerlich auffraß. Er wollte handeln bevor es zu spät war, für sie alle. **_

"_**Was ist das was Anna gemeint hat? Du weißt es ja offensichtlich. Also, raus mit der Sprache!" **_

"_**Nein, Padfoot. Das ist etwas, was NUR ANNA dir sagen sollte. Sie kann sich vor dieser Verantwortung nicht drücken. Ihr beide müßt lernen, gegenseitig zu vergeben, sonst solltet ihr das mit der Hochzeit nochmal überdenken. Bis heut Abend." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten stieg er in den Kamin und verschwand gleichfalls. Sirius war sprachlos. Hatte nun sogar sein bester Freund gerade Zweifel geäußert an seiner Beziehung zu der einzigen Frau, bei der er sich sicher war, dass er sie über alles liebte und für immer mit ihr zusammen sein wollte? James sprach zum ersten mal von Vergebung. War das was Anna getan hatte so schlimm? Er spürte wie er unweigerlich Angst um sie bekam... was konnte so schlimm sein, dass er sie tatsächlich dafür verlassen und hassen würde? Er selbst konnte sich beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen, aber... wenn selbst James schon davon sprach...**_

_**James war zum Hauptquartier des Orden des Phoniex gereist, wo er Anna bei Dumbledore fand. Er dachte sich schon, dass sie zu ihm gegangen war. Als er ankam, befanden sich die beiden in einem heftigen Streit, wo sie schrie und er ruhig sitzten blieb und sich alles anhörte, als ob das eine ganz normale Unterredung war. Das war es beim besten Willen nicht. **_

"_**Wie kannst du mir sowas antun!" **_

"_**Anna..." **_

"_**Wieso? Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten mir zu helfen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und brauch keinen Beschützer. Wieso hast du gesagt, dass er das tun soll?" **_

"_**Es war keine Absicht von Moody gewesen. Inga hatte heftigen Widerstand geleistet und sich mit allen Mitteln gegen eine friedliche Lösung gewehrt." **_

"_**Er hätte sie nicht gleich töten müssen." **_

"_**Anna, glaub mir. Wenn es sich hätte vermeiden lassen, dann hätte Alastor sie nicht getötet. Du kennst ihn und weißt, dass er nie tötet, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt..." **_

"_**Weißt du überhaupt was dass für mich bedeutet? Was das für Sirius bedeutet? Sie ist TOT verdammt noch mal..." **_

"_**Wer ist tot?" **_

_**Gut, er hätte auch sanfter herein platzen können, aber Anna schien regelrecht Tollwut zu besitzten und irgendwie mußte er den Streit ja mal ein wenig abschlichten lassen. Dumbledore schien von dem ganzen Theather schon müde geworden zu sen. **_

"_**Meine Mutter, wer denn sonst? Sag bloß DU hast es nicht gewußt, wo es doch mittlerweile ganz England zu wissen scheint!" **_

"_**Oh..." **_

_**Das war alles was James herausbrachte. Für jeden anderen Menschen hätte er Mitleid empfunden, hätte er den Tot bedauert, aber nach all dem was diese Person ihm angetan hatte, war die Erleichterung, dass sie nun endlich weg war, viel größer. Einzig Anna tat ihm dabei Leid. Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren, das einzige was ihr von ihrer Familie noch geblieben war. **_

"_**Du hast sie doch sowieso gehaßt..." versuchte James sie zu beruhigen, was nur genau das Gegenteil hervorrief. **_

"_**Glaubst du etwa, ich bin wegen IHR so aufgebracht? Es geht mir nicht um SIE. Ich hab schon lange mit ihr abgeschlossen, ich hab meine Mutter schon seit Ewigkeiten verloren." **_

"_**Was dann!" **_

"_**Mensch, James. Benutzt dein Gehirn. Ich dachte du weißt Bescheid!" **_

"_**Ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass..." **_

"_**Na, fantastisch," unterbrach sie ihn sarkastisch. **_

"_**Sie hat dir nur die Hälfte von allem erzählt und lass mich raten, das wichtigste ausgelassen und zwar genau dass, was die ganze Sache eigentlich ausmacht." **_

"_**Was denn nun! Was ist es, Anna!" **_

_**Dumbledore sah Anna mit seinen glasklaren Augen an und James erkannte, dass er es auch wollte, dass sie es ihm sagte, dass sie endlich diese unsägbare Last von sich abwarf. **_

"_**Ich denke, Anna... Es hat keinen Sinn Dinge noch länger zu verschweigen, wo das Ende sehr nah zu seinen scheint." **_

"_**Okay... wie du willst... Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht vorher gewarnt..."**_

"_**Ich versteh sie einfach nicht," fauchte Sirius nun wütend. Während Remus mit Peter und Alice MuggelTV ansah, regte er sich über seine Freundinn und ihre Verhaltensweisen auf. Lilli war die einzige die ihm zugehört hatte. **_

"_**Komm schon, Sirius. Du wußtest doch, worauf du dich da einläßt? Anna ist nun mal kein leichter Mensch, der springt, wenn man es von ihr verlangt." **_

"_**Nein, Anna ist die Art von Mensch, die extra stehen bleibt wenn man von ihr verlangt zu springen. Sie ist der Mensch, der von einem verlangt ihm zu vertrauen, es aber selbst nicht sonderlich genau damit nimmt. Sie ist der Mensch..." **_

"_**Der gerade zum Kamin herein kommt!" beendete Lilli seinen Wutausbruch. **_

_**James war mit Anna hinter sich zurückgekehrt. Beide stiegen nacheinander aus dem Kamin heraus. Während James sich zu seinen Freunden dazugesellte, war Anna auf dem Fleck stehen geblieben. Sie wollte nicht so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre. **_

"_**Geh schon..." sagte James zu Sirius, der ihn fragend angesehen hatte. Er stand auf und kam zu ihr rüber. **_

"_**Alles wieder okay!" fragte er sie vorsichtig, seine schwarzen Augen waren voller Sorge und Angst um sie gewesen, aber anhand seines Ausdruckes erkannte sie auch Wut und Enttäuschung. Plötzlich tat es ihr Leid, dass sie einfach abgehauen war und vor allem, dass sie ihm einen solchen Schreck eingejagt hatte. Sie haßte sich selbst für ihr temperament, für ihre Gabe Dinge zu tun, die Menschen, die sie liebte auf die Palmen brachte. Dieses mal... hatte sie ihn vielleicht für immer verloren oder würde sie ihn für immer verlieren, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. **_

"_**Meine Mutter... ist tot..."**_

„_**..." **_

_**Er wollte sein Beileid aussprechen, so wie es sich gehörte, wenn Angehörige starben, aber er konnte es nicht, nicht für diese Frau. Sirius hatte Inga White gehaßt und verachtet. Er konnte weder Beileid aussprechen noch ernsthaft eine Träne für sie vergießn.**_

„_**U-Und weißt du was?" stotterte seine Verlobte weiter. Er sah ihr in die Augen in dem Versuch herauszufinden, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie war nicht traurig... sie war verzweifelt.**_

„_**... Ich kann keine Träne vergießen... weil ich sie am Ende nur noch verachtet und gehaßt habe... Aber... Sirius, Ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie tieftraurig. **_

_**Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert sie in seine Arme zu schließen und fest zu sich zu drücken. Jetzt, wo sie endlich wieder bei ihm war, wurde ihm eins bewußt. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, spürte das Zittern ihres Körpers, spürte ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit und er erkannte es klar vor sich. Ganz gleich was sie ihm verschwieg, nichts konnte so schlimm sein, dass er sie dafür von sich wegstieß. Nichts..., denn er liebte sie. **_

"_**Willst du darüber reden!" fragte er nach einer Weile leise. Sie sagte nichts, aber er konnte sie an seiner Schulter nicken spüren. **_

"_**Unter vier Augen!" **_

_**Sie schüttelte den Kopf. **_

„_**Sicher?"**_

_**Wieder spürte er das nicken an seiner Schulter und alles was er tat war, ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, nachdem sie sich sanft von ihm weggedrückt hatte.**_

"_**Okay, dann komm..." **_

_**Mit ineinandergehackten Händen führte er sie zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch setzten. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, bis Lilli das Wort ergriff. **_

"_**Anna? Vielleicht hilfts dir, wenn wir dir schwören, dir nicht böse zu sein. Egal, was du verbrochen hast?"**_

_**Sie nickte etwas abwesend, die Augen starrten nicht sie an, sie starrten das nichts, die weite Luft an. **_

"_**Ehrlich gesagt, Leute, weiß ich gar nicht so recht, wo ich damit anfangen soll..." **_

_**Das war die Wahrheit. Sie konnte ja nicht einfach so aus der Luft gegriffen eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie mußten es verstehen... **_

"_**Alles hat in Hogwarts angefangen... bevor Sirius und Ich... zusammen kamen... Naja, ihr wißt ja noch wie das damals war... das ganze Hin-und Her... und ähm... Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr das hören wollt? Das wird ne verdammt lange Geschichte." **_

"_**Wir haben Zeit," meinte Sirius grinsend und drückte mutmachend ihre Hand fester. **_

"_**Morgen ist Sonntag. Ruhe vor dem Ministerium und der Arbeit..." **_

"_**Dann koch schon mal den Kaffee auf..." seufzte sie leise und lächelte ihn leicht gequält an. Es war kein leichter Weg für sie, aber sie würde ihn nun gehen. Der Anfang war gemacht, der Rest würde folgen.**_


	84. Chapter 84

Chap 84: Nothing

Hogwarts.

Die Osterferien neigten sich ihrem Ende zu. James war nach dem Tot seiner Eltern ziemlich in sich gekehrt. Er sprach zwar mit seinen Freunden, lachte auch ab und zu, aber er war anders. Alle konnten es verstehen. Wer würde nicht so reagieren, wenn man die letzten Verwandten verlor, die man noch hatte. Er war jetzt alleine, der letzte Potter, der einzig Überlebende einer reinblütigen Familie...

Lilli hatte Angst um ihn. Sie wußte nicht wieso und ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur Einbildung war, aber sie spürte, dass James sich in seinem Inneren veränderte, dass sein Herz sich wandelte. Es war als ob sie spüren könnte, in welche Richtung sich seine Macht bewegen würde und genau das machte ihr Angst, denn sie konnte die dunkle Seite darin stärker erkennen als die gute Seite. Sie wußte nicht was sie war oder was es mit ihr auf sich hatte und diese Furcht vor dem was es sein könnte war groß und schwer, aber ihre Sorge um James übertraf alles. Es tat ihr weh ihn so traurig zu sehen, auch wenn er oft versuchte es zu verstecken. Manchmal, wenn sie abends gemeinsam im Bett schliefen, glaubte sie, einige Tränen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Sie konnte nicht hören, dass er weinte, aber sie fühlte seinen Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Eltern.

Sie waren alle nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Jetzt ging es auf ihre UTZ'e zu, auf die Abschlußprüfungen.  
Sie würden im Mai statt finden und jeder Schüler der 7. Klasse lief aufgeregt hin und her. Viele versuchten in der Bibliothek doch noch Bücher zu finden, die ihnen vielleicht beim Spicken weiterhelfen konnten. James war vielleicht der einzige, der dieser Tage nur so tat als ob er lernen würde. Sie saßen am See und während sie die warme Frühlingsluft genossen, hatten sie sich entschieden zu lernen. James saß im Schneidersitz da, das Buch auf seinem Schoß gelegt, die Hasselnussbraunen Augen sahen jedoch weit draußen zum See hinaus, vertieft in seine Gedanken.

Ab und zu warfen Sirius und Lilli ihm besorgte Blicke zu, keines davon hatte er bemerkt. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Seine Eltern waren tot, von dem Mann getötet, denn er am meisten haßte. Er haßte Voldemort, dafür, dass er seinen Großvater getötet hat, dafür, dass er ihm seine Eltern genommen hat, dafür dass er ihm sein Leben ruinieren will und er haßte sich selbst dafür, dass er so machtlos war. Er war hilflos, er konnte nichts tun um das zu verhindern. Dumbledore hatte es ihm ja so gesagt. Er hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Macht, sie entschied sich selbst für die Seite, die sie wollte... Er haßte dieses Gefühl, nichts dagegen tun zu können... tatenlos alles geschehen zu lassen.

**_Anna: "Und während ihr draußen gelernt hattet, war ich bei Dumbledore in seinem Büro um das Buch weiter zu erforschen, dass wir nach dem Tod von James Eltern haben ruhen lassen." _**

"Professor!"

"Ja, Miss White?"

"Hier ist eine Passage, die ich ziemlich seltsam finde und nicht ganz verstehe."

"Sagen sie sie mir und wir werden sie gemeinsam durchgehen um sie zu verstehen."

"Hier geht es um den Schlüssel...Ich zitiere: Ohne den Schlüssel kann der dunkle Zauberer, die Macht nicht an sich reißen. Er ist die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, ES SEI DENN... Er besitzt die "PHOENIXELFE" und genau da bleiben wir hängen... Da steht ein Verweis auf das jeweilige Kapitel... dieses Kapitel gibt es im Buch nicht also wie zum Henker, verzeihung Professor, sollen wir herausfinden wer oder was die PHOENIXELFE ist!"

Dumbledore schien nachzudenken. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Fingerkuppeln vor sich aneinandergelegt, die Ellenbögen auf der Tischplatte gestütz, dann nickte er jedoch verstehend.

"Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass einige Seiten fehlen oder versteckt wurden."

"Damit wir die ganze Schlüssel-Macht Sache falsch interpretieren und womöglich in eine Falle tappen!"

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht bezweckt Voldemort damit auch etwas anderes."

"Was soll er damit bezwecken?"

"Wie sie sich sicher denken können, habe ich Mr. Potter mit einigen Schutzzauber belegt. Wenn wir wüßten, was es alles mit diesem Ritual auf sich hat, könnte ich ihn vor dem schützen, was noch kommt und Voldemort's Chancen die Macht aus ihm zu entreissen wäre erheblich geschwächt."

"Sie haben Schutzzauber um James gelegt?" fragte sie überrascht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie das nicht gedacht. Gut, es war irgendwo offensichtlich, aber sie mußte zugeben, dass sie ihm das nicht zugetraut hatte.

"Ich bin mir durchaus im klaren, dass Mr. Potter auch hier in Hogwarts noch in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Wie sie noch wissen war Harald Potter ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Ich habe ihm vor seinem Tot geschworen, gut auf seinen Enkel aufzupassen."

"Das ist auch sehr loblich, Professor," sagte sie etwas geschwollen, was ihr durchaus bewußt war und auch absichtlich geschah. Dumbledore hatte das durchaus bemerkt, jedoch nur sanft mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zurückgesehen.

"Zurück zur Phoenixelfe. Soll jetzt heißen? In der Bibliothek nach Informationen suchen. Fantastisch, als ob wir nicht schon die Hälfte auswendig kennen würden."

"Nicht unbedingt. Die Phoenixelfe ist ein sehr alter Mythos..."

"Aha! Sie wissen also was darüber!"

"Der Sage nach war sie ein wunderschönes Wesen, dass eine heilende Macht besaß. Sie erschuf die Phoenixe als ihre Boten und sandte sie in die Welt hinaus."

"Ach ja!" machte sie sehr pesimistisch.

Bei dem Wort Elfen dachte sie mehr an James häßlichen Hauselfen, mit der spitzen Nase, den überdimensionalen Glubschaugen und dem schlaksigen, Zwergenkörper.

Hübsch war definitiv etwas, das sie als letztes mit denen in Verbindung brachte. Anderseits bei dem Wort Phoenix dachte sie an Fawkes, der einfach atemberaubend schön aussah und eine Wärme und Glanz ausstrahlte wie kein Mensch das konnte.

"Aber alles was lebt, wird auch sterben. Nichts ist unendlich, auch wenn Voldemort genau das versucht. Er glaubt mit der Macht von Gryffindor ewig leben zu können. Die Phoenixelfe selber, war auch nicht unsterblich. Sie ist nur immer wieder geboren worden."

"Voldemort... hat Angst vor dem Tot!" fragte sie unglaubig.

"Ja, ich denke, das ist das einzige was mächtiger ist als er. Der Tot."

Angst vor dem Tot hatte sie nicht mehr, nachdem sie schon mal gestorben war und mittlerweile wußte, wie sich das ganze anfühlte. Nicht, dass sie es noch mal erleben wollte, aber sie hatte nicht wirklich Angst davor zu sterben... zumindest, glaubte sie das in diesem Moment.

"Der Mythos besagt, dass die Phoenixelfe sich in einen Menschen, einen Muggel verliebt hat. Sie hat sich ihm anvertraut und er hat sie verraten. Er hat den Menschen von ihren Fähigkeiten erzählt und man zwang sie, ihre Kräfte für ihre Zwecke zu benutzten. In dieser Gefangenschaft ging sie schließlich ein und verstarb... soviel zum Mythos..."

"Sie hätten mich vorwarnen können, dass das keine Eswareinmal-Geschichte mit einem Undwennsienichtgestorbensinddannlebensienochheute-Ende ist. Das ist schrecklich, dass sie einfach so... gestorben ist... und dieser Muggeltyp hat sich nicht mehr um sie gekümmert?"

"Naja, es ist ein Mythos und Mythen geben nicht viel auf Gefühle und Wahrheiten. Es sind Weitererzählungen, von jedem etwas verändert worden."

"Professor, ich dachte die Phoenixelfe wird immer wieder geboren. Nun wie... naja...?"

"Das zählt zu den vielen Geheimnissen um die Phoenixelfe. Man weiss es nicht genau, wie sie sterben konnte. Es stimmt ja, dass sie normalerweise immer wieder geboren werden. Sie tat es nicht..."

Anna nickte leicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es mehr damit auf sich hatte. Vielleicht gefiel ihr aber auch nur die Geschichte nicht besonders und sie wollte unbedingt, dass es ein Happy End besaß?

"Mit Phoenixelfe," fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort, "wie sie hier im Buch steht, kann aber auch ein Gegenstand gemeint sein."

"Und der wäre?"

"Es ist eine durchsichtige Kugel, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, das Herz aus dem Körper herauszureißen. Die Macht wohnt in dem Herz inne, müssen sie wissen."

"Lilli hat sowas gesagt... Sie sagte, dass meine Mutter bei James Ritual eine durchsichtige Kugel auf seinen Rücken gelegt hätte, nachdem sie den Schnitt gemacht hatte. Im Buch stand ja nichts davon drinn, dass es zum Ritual gehören würde, daher hielten wir es nur für eine Spielerei von Voldemort. Sie sagte, James hätte... nun ja... sie sagte, dass es sehr schrecklich war ihn so leiden zu sehen, nachdem die Kugel auf seinen Rücken gelegt wurde... Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, Professor. Er hatte meine Mutter, den Schlüssel, wozu brauchte er noch eine Phoenixelfe? Er braucht sie doch nur wenn er den Schlüssel nicht hätte. Oder ist er ein solcher Sadist, dass er Folter Extreme betreibt?"

Wieder schien es als ob Dumbledore fast in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrechen wollte, aber statt dessen lächelte er sie aufs neue nur sanft an. Seine glasklaren Augen gaben ihr ein tröstendes Gefühl. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihn ansah, dann spürte sie Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass alles was sie taten nicht vollkommen umsonst waren.

"Was immer es bedeutet. Er wollte nicht, dass wir es herausfinden."

"Soll jetzt heißen?"

"Die Chance die Seite wieder in unsere Hände zu bekommen ist so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Wir müssen selbst herausfinden was es mit der Phoenixelfe auf sich hat. Wir können unsere Nachforschungen eindämmen, in dem wir uns auf den Gegenstand konzentrieren und nicht auf die Person."

"Fantastisch. Ich liebe mein Leben! Als ob die UTZ'e nicht schon anstrengend genug wären."

"Nehmen sie Mr. Black mit. Zu zweit werden sie eher etwas finden."

"Wieso Sirius?"

"Das war nur ein Vorschlag, Miss White. Sie müssen nicht, aber ich denke, dass vier Augen besser sehen als zwei."

Wenn seine Augen an meinem Hintern kleben, bringen sie nicht nicht viel dachte sie sich sarkastisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Da Dumbledore jedoch ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht bekam, hatte sie den leisen Verdacht, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte!

Montag:

ZAUBERTRÄNKE

Swetlana hatte James angelächelt als er mit seinen Freunden herein kam und obwohl er versuchte zurückzulächeln, sah es doch sehr gekünselt aus. Sie behandelte in der Stunde noch mal die Zusammensetzung der wichtigsten Tränke, ihre Wirkung, die Dauer und mögliche Gegenmittel.

Remus saß äußerst interessiert da, bedacht darauf alles zu verstehen.

Lilli schrieb wie verrückt mit ihrer Feder auf das Pergament um auch ja kein Wort zu überhören und alles genauestens aufzuschreiben.

Peter versuchte zuzuhören und so zu tun als ob er alles genauestens verstehen würde, obwohl genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Er kapierte null!

Alice kritzelte die ganze Zeit Herzchen auf ihrem Pergament mit dem Namen Frank drinnen bzw. I love him dazu. Sirius machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihr ab und zu ein NOT oder NOT MORE hinzuzaubern, was Anna beim ersten mal als sie das sah zu einem kleinen Lachanfall verleitete. Alice konnte einem schon Leid tun, aber eigentlich war Anna eher froh darüber, dass er sie einmal in Ruhe ließ und sie sich auch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte...

Oder auch nicht. Sie hätte aufgepaßt, aber in ihren Gedanken kreisten zuviele andere Dinge. Nicht zuletzt die Sorge um James. Noch immer blieb die Frage, ob sie nun der Schlüssel war oder nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie glaubte nicht daran. Irgendetwas in dem ganzen Puzzle paßte nicht zusammen und sie wußte nur noch nicht was es war.

"Sirius!" flüsterte sie zu ihm rüber. Er sah verwundert zu ihr auf, woraufhin Alice die Situation ausnützte und ihr Pergament vor ihm in Sicherheit brachte.

"Wir sollen heut Mittag noch mal die Bücher in der Bibliothel durchgehen..."

"Wieso?"

"Weil sich etwas neues ergeben hat, wo wir Informationen gebrauchen könnten."

"Wieso?"

"Weil wir nichts davon wissen, aber es vielleicht ein Buch gibt, in dem etwas drinn steht, dass wir gebrauchen können!"

"Wieso?"

"Weil du ein dämlicher Nullchecker bist. Dann geh ich eben allein!" zischte sie so wütend wie es flüsternd eben ging und drehte sich beleidigt wieder um.

Sirius warf Alice einen verwirrten Blick zu, da er absolut nicht kapierte, was er denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen hatte. Die gluckste dazu vergnügt und kritzelte weiter auf ihr Pergament Herzchen.

Nach der Stunde wollten sie wie immer alle möglichst schnell zu Zauberkunst rennen.

"Warte noch, James," hatte ihm seine Patentante nachgerufen.

Seine Freunde wollten draußen auf ihn warten, doch er gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie schon mal vorgehen sollten,während er zu Swetlana ans Pult vorkam. Im Grunde genommen war es klar gewesen, was sie sagen würde...

"Es tut mir leid," begann sie sanft nachdem sie alleine waren, "dass ich nach der Beerdigung nicht mehr bei dir war. Es ist einfach zuviel passiert..."

Er nickte stumm. Der Tod seiner Eltern war noch immer sehr schmerzhaft gewesen und die Trauer darüber noch nicht vergangen. Darüber zu sprechen war eigentlich das letzte was er tun wollte.

"Wegen June brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie wird bei mir und Marcel bleiben. Das war der letzte Wille deiner Eltern, mußt du wissen. Sie waren der Meinung, dass du noch nicht alt genug bist um die Verantwortung für die kleine zu übernehmen. Aber du kannst sie selbstverständlich besuchen, wann immer du es willst..."

Er konnte nicht mehr als zu nicken. Alles was sie sagte, dachte er sich die ganze Zeit schon. Es war nichts neues...

"James, trotz allem was bisher passiert ist... muß ich dir noch mehr Lasten auflegen. Tatsachen, die ich dir gerne ersparrt hätte, die du aber wissen mußt."

Er nickte zum dritten mal stumm ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben. Ein Kloss steckte in seinem Hals, dass es ihn unmöglich machte zu sprechen. Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte er nicht gewußt, was er ihr dazu sagen sollte...

"Die gute Nachricht ist, Karkaroff ist nicht mehr hier. Er ist von selbst abgehauen... Wir wissen nicht warum, aber es muß wohl etwas vorgefallen sein, dass Voldemort seinen einzigen Spion hier zurückzieht. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass Dumbledore etwas gedreht und seinen Druck auf das Ministerium ausgeübt hat. Du kennst ihn ja, er würde so etwas nie zugeben..."

Nicken, aber nicht wirklich verstanden. Die Hälfte ging unterwegs in der Luft verloren und drang gar nicht erst zu ihm durch.

"Die schlechte Nachricht... Ich werde auch von Hogwarts abgezogen..."

Er nickte. Auch damit hatte er bereits gerechnet. Ohne Karkaroff befand er sich nicht mehr in Gefahr in Hogwarts und schließlich ging es jetzt sowieso auf ihre Abschlußprüfungen zu. Was man bis jetzt nicht gelernt hatte, würde man auch nicht mehr lernen. Und Swetlana hatte auch so noch einen Haufen Arbeit.

"Aber wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann zögere nicht mich oder Marcel zu kontaktieren..."

Nicken.

"Ich weiß, der Tot deiner Eltern war nicht leicht für dich, aber du mußt stark bleiben und akzeptieren."

"..."

Stark bleiben? Was glaubte sie, was er gerade tat? Rumsitzten und möglichst schwach wirken? Er hatte doch gekämpft, in der Gefangenschaft, nachdem seine Eltern ihn enttäuscht hatten, nachdem Voldemort so oft versucht hatte ihn in seine Gewalt zu bekommen... er konnte langsam einfach nicht mehr.

"Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird jetzt alles versuchen um die Macht in ihrem Entstadtion entgültig auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Deine Eltern waren nur der Anfang... Du solltest auf Lilli, Sirius und deine anderen Freunde Acht geben. Er wird versuchen sie gegen dich zu verwenden, nicht in dem Sinne in dem du es vielleicht denkst..."

"Ich versteh nicht... Was... was meinst du damit?"

"Es hat mit Lilli begonnen. Der Pakt zwingt sie dazu, dich an ihn auszuliefern. Was glaubst du wie lange es dauert bis er sich an Sirius wendet, oder an Anna, Remus, Alice oder Peter? Bei Lilli war es "Nur" ein Pakt, was glaubst du wird er mit den anderen machen?"

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ihn anbetteln, dass er die Finger von ihnen lassen möge?" fragte er aufgebracht mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

"James, öffne deine Augen, verdammt noch mal. Das mit Sirius war damals nur der Anfang. Er wird deine Freunde immer wieder mißbrauchen um an dich ranzukommen. Du hast damals nicht erkannt, dass es nicht Sirius sondern Han war. Wenn Dumbledore das nicht begriffen hätte, wärst du jetzt womöglich schon tot."

"Du willst also, dass ich ihnen allen mißtraue?"

"Ich will, dass du dir alles doppelt und dreifach überlegst, was sie zu dir sagen und was sie tun. Wenn dir irgendetwas merkwürdig vorkommt, dann bitte, halte dich von ihnen fern und wende dich an Dumbledore oder an mich...Noch besteht keine Gefahr für sie, aber Fakt ist, dass Malfoy noch hier ist... Wir wissen, dass er schon ein Todesser ist. Er hat Kontakt zu ihm und er wird auf Abruf bereit stehen... James, ich fürchte, wir werden nicht da sein können um dich zu schützen..."

"Vielleicht ist es besser so..."

Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Hatte er unabsichtlich hoffnunglose Worte von sich gegeben? Er konnte Swetlana's Schock in ihren Augen erkennen, aber es tat ihm nicht leid, denn letztenendes war es das, was er die ganze Zeit über gefühlt hatte und er wollte, dass sie sich schlecht und schuldig fühlte.

"Sag das nie wieder, James..." bat sie ihm mit flehender Stimme.

Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und ihn eindringlich angesehen. Ihre Augen waren ihm so vertraut. Der Blick glich dem von früher... Sie war seine Patentante, ein Teil seiner Familie... die es bald nicht mehr geben würde.

"Hör mir zu, James. Deine Eltern hätten nicht gewollt, dass du dich jetzt so gehen läßt..."

"Sie haben sehr vieles nicht gewollt... Hat eigentlich von euch jemals jemand daran gedacht, was ICH WILL? Nein, mich frag ja niemand. Was tut das schon zur Sache, was James Potter will. Er ist ja nur derjenige um den sich jeder reißt, der ständig zwischen den Fronten steht. Kann doch uns Scheißegal sein was der will..."

"James!"

Swetlana war sichtlich schockiert von dem, was ihr Patensohn von sich gab. Sie schüttelte nur unglaubig den Kopf, da sie nicht wußte, was sie ihm jetzt sagen konnte. Doch James riss sich von ihr weg und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Vergiß es..."

"James... Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, dann hat er gewonnen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das ist, was du willst! Ich erkenn dich nicht wieder. Du warst früher anders... Wo ist dein Kampfgeist? Dein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und der Wille weiter zu machen?... All das was deine Eltern in dir wiederspiegelt?"

"Pass auf dich auf, Swetlana..."

Das war das letzte was er gesagt hatte, bevor er zur Tür hinaus schritt und zu Zauberkunst ging.


	85. Chapter 85

Chap 85: the dream

Dumbledore hatte Anna und Sirius die Erlaubnis gegeben, Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung durchzugehen und auch nach den Öffnungszeiten in der Bibliothek zu verweilen. So saßen sie um 11 Uhr Abends noch immer auf dem kalten Boden, umringt von duzend dicken, schweren, leichten, fliegenden, schreienden oder lachenden Büchern.

"Dumbleodre hat nicht zufällig gesagt in welchem Buch sich dieses Phoenixdingsda befindet, oder?" grummelte er nach dem x-ten Buch, dass zu beißen begann, sobald man es öffnete.

"Phoenixelfe, Sirius, Phoenixelfe. Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, dass wir Informationen darüber sammeln sollen, soviele wie es geht. Wenn du nicht willst, dann geh doch zurück!"

"Heut mit dem linken Fuß aufgestanden, wat?"

"Was?"

"Muggelsprichwort. Soll heißen: Du hast auch ne Laune beieinander. Fast wie sieben Tage Regenwetter."

"Ich hab keine Lust auf deine blöden Spielchen einzugehen."

Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und ging zur Leiter rüber um sich das nächste Buch vorzunehmen.

"Was für Spielchen bit-Aih."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig war er zur Seite gesprungen, da ihm sonst ein herabfallender Brocken die Nase zerschlagen hätte, was sich sehr schnell als dickes Buch herausstellte.

"'tschuldigung," rief sie zu ihm hinab.

"War das Absicht?"

"Klar, als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte als Sirius Black's Gesicht zu entstellen."

Sie stieg mit nem weiteren Buch in ihrer Hand wieder zu ihm hinab, beugte sich dann um das Buch aufzuheben und drückte es in seine Hände.

"Lies!"

"Ja, Ma'am," sagte er sarkastisch.

Anna rollte nur mit den Augen und schlug ihr Buch auf. Zwischen den beiden herrschte wieder Stille. Ab und zu warf er ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie gekonnt ignorierte, indem sie kein einziges mal von ihrem Buch aufsah.

"Sag mal, hab ich dich irgendwie gebissen, oder warum benimmst du dich seit dem wir wieder zurück sind, wie ne verrücktgewordene Gazelle!"

"Ich benehm mich überhaupt nicht wie ne verrücktgewordene Gazelle, Du... du... Du bist ein solches... ein totales... Arghhh... Ich find keinen Ausdruck dafür, so sehr bist du das!"

"...Ich bin also ein +... ! Könnte also auch was gutes sein..."

"Nein, verdammt noch mal. Ist es definitiv nicht!"

"Ich bin schon als vieles bezeichnet worden aber nicht als + ... ! Theoretisch gesehen, könnte es also durchaus auch etwas gutes sein."

"Eins schwöre ich dir, sobald ich das passende Wort gefunden habe, knalle ich es dir an deinen Dickschädel, du... du... Argh..."

Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch, jedoch nicht ohne ständig wütende Geräusche von sich zu geben, wie ein genervtes Schnauben. Sirius mußte ja zugeben, dass er sie in dieser Verfassung unglaublich niedlich fand, wenn sie so tat, als ob er ihr egal wäre, sie sich aber tatsächlich über jede Kleinigkeit was ihn betraf aufregte.

"Lils? Was ist ein +... ?"

James und Lilli sahen beide verwirrt auf. Sie saßen mit Sirius in der großen Halle am Frühstückstisch und warteten auf ihre Freunde, die alle noch etwas verstreut in Hogwarts ihre Ding erledigten. Peter war in die Bibliothek gegangen um einige Bücher zu besorgen, Remus war irgendwo mit seiner Freundinn Peta und Anna mußte noch ein Wörtchen mit Dumbledore sprechen. So nutzte er die Gelegenheit um das Mädchen nach einer Interpretation des für ihn zutreffenden Ausdruckes auszufragen, dass er von ihrer besten Freundinn gestern Abend gehört hatte.

"Was ist ein was?" fragte diese verwirrt.

"Na ein +... !"

"Hä?" machte auch James, der keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sein Freund da hinaus wollte.

"Also, Padfoot. Wie sollen wir sagen was es ist, wenn du nichts sagst!"

"Tu ich doch."

"Ich hab aber nichts gehört," sagte Lilli verwirrt.

"Hi, Leute."

Alice, die bis eben noch bei Frank saß und mit ihm geflirtet hatte, war jetzt zu ihnen hergekommen um mitzufrühstücken.

"Al, was ist ein +...?"

"Ist doch klar! Ein +... + ist ein +... +"

"Erklär mir doch genauer was ein +...+ ist."

"James kann das doch auch. Er ist auch ein +... +"

"Bin ich das?" fragte er verwirrt, woraufhin Alice heftig nickte.

"Sicher bist du das."

"Was ist nun ein +... ?" hackte Sirius noch mal nach.

"Woher hast du das Wort überhaupt?"

"Von Anna, Lils. Gestern Abend haben wir in der Bibliothek nach etwas gesucht und irgendwie schein ich sie wieder aufgeregt zu haben, denn sie fauchte mich an und sagte ich wäre ein +... +"

"Morgen!" Anna setzte sich nun zu den Freunden dazu und nahm sich ein Stück belegtes Brot auf den Teller.

"Anna," begann James und sah sie wirklich total ernst an.

"Hast du gesagt dass Padfoot und Ich+... +sind?"

Diese hatte mitten beim abbeißen angehalten und verdächtig die rechte Augenbraue verzogen, bevor sie das Brot wieder herausnahm und niederlegte.

"Was hab ich gesagt, dass ihr seit?" fragte sie verwirrt, denn wenn sie nicht ganz dämlich war, dann hatte James doch gar nichts gesagt!

"Na, du hast gesagt, dass wir beide+... + wären."

"James, verarscht du mich hier jetzt? Oder hab ich zwischendrinn ne Gehörstörung? Denn meines Wissens nach hast du NICHTS gesagt."

"Padfoot?"

"Na, du hast doch gestern Abend zu mir gesagt, ich wäre ein +... + und Alice hat grad gemeint, dass Prongs auch einer ist."

Anna wandte sich daraufhin zu Alice, die wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.

"Etwa nicht?" fragte sie unschuldig, woraufhin Anna nur unglaubig die Augen rollte.

"Ich sagte, ich finde kein Wort für das was du bist... Und weiß du was? Jetzt hab ich ein Wort: Schweinebacke!"

"Ich bin ne Schweinebacke?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Die größte von allen," kommentierte sie genervt und biß endlich von ihrem Brötchen ab.

"Übrigens, James. Dumbledore will vor dem Unterricht kurz sprechen."

"Wieso?"

"Hat er nicht gesagt. Ich soll dir nur Bescheid geben."

"Wieso?"

"Keine Ahnung, wird schon was wichtiges sein, wenn er dich sprechen will."

"Wieso?"

"Sagt mal ist das euer neuestes Spiel? Al, du hast Recht. James ist auch ein+... + "

"Wie? Ich bin nicht der einzige +... !" sagte Sirius und tat entrüstet, was Anna dazu veranlasste beleidigt aufzuschnauben.

Wenig später hatte sich James zu Dumbledore ins Büro aufgemacht, da er ihn hat rufen lassen. Kaum am Wasserspeier angekommen, ging er von allein zur Seite. Er ging die Wendeltreppe nach oben und klopfte kurz an der Tür an.

"Herein," hörte er Dumbledore's Stimme und öffnete die Tür. Er mußte sich kurz umsehen um zu erkennen, dass der Schulleiter nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß, sondern an der Treppe bei Fawkes stand. Das Gesicht müde und besorgt.

"Professor Dumbledore? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Ja, James. Komm ruhig herein."

Selbst seine Stimme klang angeschlagen. Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und schritt auf seinen Schulleiter und dem Phoenix zu.

"Ich dachte, dass du diese Nachricht sicher lieber unter vier Augen hören möchtest und nicht im Beisein deiner Freunde..."

Wenn er damit anfing konnte es mit nichts gutem enden. Er spürte wie sich der Kloss aufs neue in seinem Hals breit machte. Er hatte Angst, er wollte es nicht hören, was jetzt kam. Nicht noch mehr von diesen schlechten Nachrichten.

"Du weißt, dass Swetlana gestern ihre Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin aufgegeben hat?"

"Ja, Professor..."

"Hat sie dir auch den Grund genannt?"

"Sie sagte, sie wurde abgezogen ..."

"Es war ihr eigener Wille..."

"Ich... Warum?"

"Marcel wurde seit vorgestern vermisst. Er ist bei einem Einsatz plötzlich verschwunden... Sie wollte sich bei der Suche nach ihm beteiligen... Es tut mir leid, James, aber seit gestern Abend ist auch sie verschwunden..."

Er würde nicht weinen, er würde nicht schwach werden. Es war von vorn herein klar gewesen, dass es so kommen mußte. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie auch sterben werden... aber er wußte nicht, dass es so bald war. Er wußte nicht... wie weh das wirklich war, sie auch noch zu verlieren.

"Was ist mit June, Professor?"

"Es tut mir leid, James... Als wir ankamen war alles zu spät gewesen. Swetlana wurde von ihnen mitgenommen und June sofort getötet. Das dunkle Mal leuchtete über ihrem Haus."

Außer Stande etwas sagen zu können nickte er, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es verstanden hatte. Er wußte, er stand unter Schock und würde so schnell auch nichts dazu sagen können.

"Du mußt jetzt nicht zum Unterricht, wenn du nicht willst..."

Nein, das wollte er nicht. Nicht zurück zu seiner Klasse, wo seine Freunde auf ihn warteten und ihn mit Fragen bombadieren würden, die er ihnen nicht beantworten konnte. Nicht jetzt.

"Ich werde den Professoren Bescheid geben, dass du nicht zum Unterricht kommst."

Er nickte dankend, dann ging er hinaus.

Er hatte damit gerechnet. Er wußte was auf ihn zukam, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen würde, dass seine Paten auch nicht mehr bei ihm sein würden. Aber er hatte immer gehofft, dass es erst sehr viel später kam. Da saß er also... im Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt vor dem Kamin und starrte die Flammen an, die leise vor sich hinknisterten. Er hatte sich nicht mal richtig von ihnen verabschiedet. Das letzte was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, war, dass sie auf sich aufpassen solle. Kein Abschieswort, keine Umarmung. Jetzt war es zu spät und er konnte es nie wieder tun. Keine Ahnung wann es passiert war, doch er spürte wie der Schlaf über ihn kam. Seine Augen schlossen sich fast von selbst ohne dass er es überhaupt beabsichtigt hatte.

Es war schwarz und irgendwie auch kalt... Er wußte nicht wo er sich befand, aber er konnte spüren, dass er sich hier nicht wohl fühlte. Alles war so düster und die Kälte, die hier herrschte, brachte ihn zum zittern...

"Lächerlich... das Dumbledore glaubt, die Verbindung abbrechen zu können. Glaubst du das nicht auch?"

Es war Voldemorts Stimme. Er hatte sie mittlerweile oft genug gehört um sie zu kennen.

„Möchtest du wissen, wie deine Eltern gestorben sind, Potter?"

Es wurde auf einmal hell um ihn herum. Er befand sich mitten auf der Straße mitten in London. Direkt vor ihm standen seine Eltern und seine Paten.

'Nein... Ich will das nicht sehen'

"Du wirst es sehen! Ob du es nun willst oder nicht Potter, das spielt hier keine Rolle!"

Er sah seine Eltern, er sah wie sie Rücken an Rücken mit Swetlana und Marcel standen, umzingelt von Todessern. Der Kampf begann und bald konnte man nicht mehr erkennen, wer sich mit wem duellierte. Zu stark flogen die Flüche nacheinander in alle Richtungen und bald darauf hatten die Todesser Marcel und Swetlana von seinen Eltern getrennt. Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr ihn als er eine knochige Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte... Voldemort... Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, ließ er sich von ihm nach vorne drücken, wo sein Vater von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden glitt. Trotz der Verletzungen versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, dann erstarrte sein Blick als er seinen Sohn sah.

"James..."

'Das ist nicht real. Sie sind tot... Das ist nicht real.'

"James. Junge, hör mir zu..." begann sein Vater bevor Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn richtete und den Cruciatus-Fluch heraufbeschwor. Sein Vater schrie vor Qualen und krümmte sich am Boden.

'Dad'

Ihn um sein Leben wimmern und kämpfen zu sehen, beschwörte eine Welle der Wut in seinem Inneren hervor, aber er hatte keinen Finger gerührt um ihm zu helfen.

Sein Vater hörte erst auf als der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab wieder von ihm ablies. James spürte wie der Griff um seine Schulter stärker wurde und sich die langen Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gruben.

"Du kannst das auch... Du und Ich, James. Wir sind vom selben Schlag, von der selben Sorte..."

Er sah wie seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab fuhr und er ihn gegen seinen Vater erhob.

'Nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Nein.'

"Es hat keinen Zweck sich zu wehren, James. Deine SEELE ist meins, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis deine Macht auch mir gehört... und jetzt TU ES!"

Und ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte auch er den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf seinen Vater angewendet. Er sah wie er schwächer wurde, wie er jegliche Kraft verlor. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er hörte wie sein Vater mit schmerzender Stimme seinen Namen schrie und er wollte aufhören... Wieso nur konnte er den Stab nicht einfach fallen lassen? Wieso nicht?

"JAAAAAAAAAMES..."

Seine Mutter.Sie hatte sich zu ihnen begeben um ihn davon abzuhalten seinen Vater zu töten, doch Voldemort stieß sie mühlos zurück auf den Boden. Er konnte nun sehen, dass seine Mutter übersäht mit Blutungen und Wunden war und sich selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er hatte alles mitangesehen, wie sie verletzt wurde... Er sah ihre Augen, wie sie ihn förmlich anflehten es nicht zu tun. Er wollte es doch nicht tun, er wollte sich wehren, aber es ging nicht... Sie weinte... Sie weinte so bitter, dass es ihm sen Herz zeriss.

"Tu es... töte sie..."

'Nein, sie ist meine Mutter'

"Ich sagte TU ES!"

"Avada-"

"JAAAAAAAAMES!"

"Kedavra!"

"James!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl hatte ihn geblendet, doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr auf der Straße Londons... Er befand sich auf der Couch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wo er vorher eingeschlafen war. Lilli kniete vor ihm und hatte ihn besorgt angesehen. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter... Er atmete so schnell und ungleichmäßig, als ob er einen Marathon gelaufen wäre. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und seine Augen sagten mehr aus als tausend Worte. Er drückte sich auf und versuchte die Fassung wiederzubekommen. Was war passiert?

"Es war nur ein Alptraum, ganz ruhig..."

Sie hatte sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt und ihn sanft in ihre Arme geschlossen.


	86. Chapter 86

Chap 86: Nichts als Theorien 

Ein Alptraum? Seine Eltern, der Kampf, die Duelle, sein Vater.. er selbst... er hatte den Zauberstab gegen sie erhoben. Er hatte den Todesfluch gesprochen... Er hatte sie umgebracht... Das alles war kein Alptraum... Es war real.

"Lilli..."

"Was ist, mein Schatz...?"

Sie hatte sich wieder von ihm gelöst um ihn ansehen zu können. Soviel Verzweiflung, soviel Angst in diesen Augen, die sie über alles liebte. Es zerriss ihr das Herz ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass er sich von niemanden helfen lies.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht ob das ein Alptraum war... Ich... Es war alles so real."

"Was war real?"

"Ich... Ich hab meine Eltern gesehen... Merlin, Lilli.. Ich hab sie umgebracht. Voldemort stand neben mir und... er sagte ich solles es tun und... ich hab es getan!"

"James, nein. Das war nur ein Alptraum... Du kannst sie gar nicht umgebracht haben. Als sie gestorben sind warst du bei uns. Erinnerst du dich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sich sicher wäre, dass er es war. Er machte ihr Angst damit...

"Doch... Ich hab sie umgebracht... Meine Eltern... Ich hab den Todesfluch benutzt.. Ich hab sie umgebracht..."

Und diesmal war es sie, die den Kopf vehemment schüttelte.

"Nein, hör auf. Du warst das nicht... okay? Du bist nur durcheinander, weil deine Paten vermißt werden und weil June tot ist... Hör auf dir die Schuld für Dinge einzureden, für die du nichts kannst. James, du bist nicht mal in der Lage soviel Hass gegen jemanden zu empfinden um den Todesfluch loszulassen. Du bist nicht mal ein Vollausgebildeter Zauberer!"

"Er hat es mir gezeigt, Lilli. Voldemort hat es mir gezeigt... Ich war da... Meine Eltern haben mich angesehen. Sie haben meinen Namen gesagt!"

"Nein!" sagte sie eindringlich.

Sie spürte wie sie selbst begann daran zu zweifeln und wie sich Angst in ihrem inneren ausbreitete. Angst vor ihm, aber das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

"James, Voldemort versucht doch nur dir diese Dinge zu zeigen. Das hat er bei mir auch. Er versucht dir Dinge zu zeigen um dich zu beeinflussen, damit er sich deine Macht zu eigen machen kann."

"... Ich..."

"Ich hab damals in einem Traum gesehen, dass du verletzt warst. Du sagtest, dass ich es gewesen wäre.. James, er läßt uns nur das sehen, was er will. Nicht die Wahrheit, sondern nur das, was ihm zugute kommt."

"Aber... es war so real."

"Es ist immer real, das macht es ja so beängstigend. Ich hab schon mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen und wir dachten, dass es damit zusammen hing, was ich wäre... Aber du hast diese Träume jetzt auch..."

"Ich... Ich kapier langsam überhaupt nichts mehr, Lils..."

"Ich auch nicht... Aber ich weiß eins, James... Ich liebe dich... Egal, was auch passieren mag und ich... auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht dumm klingen mag. Ich werde dich beschützen... Mit all der Macht, die ich habe."

"..."

Er sah zu ihr auf und obwohl sie ihn amüsiert lächeln sah, wußte sie, dass es in seinem Herzen ganz anders aussah. Sie spürte, dass er Angst hatte und eine Schuld auf sich trug, die er nicht begangen hatte. Sie war sich einfach sicher, dass er keine Schuld an dem Tot seiner Eltern trug. Er war nicht bei ihnen, genau so wenig, wie sie damals bei ihm im Zimmer war um ihn zu verletzten.

"Schon vergessen? Ich kann den Todesfluch abwehren. Du nicht!"

"Ich habs nur noch nicht versucht, das heißt nicht-"

"James!"

"War'n Witz!"

Er zog sie liebevoll zu sich in die Arme und beide fielen auf die Couch hinab. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich an, tief in die Augen des Partners versunken, tief, in seine Seele blickend.

"Das wegen deinen Paten und June tut mir leid... Du hast das nicht verdient, dass man dir jeden weg nimmt, der dir etwas bedeutet..."

"Niemand hat das verdient... aber, noch hab ich jemanden, der mir was bedeutet... und nicht nur etwas.."

Liebevoll legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und zog sie zärtlich zu sich hinab um sie zu küssen. Kurz davor hielt sie jedoch breit grinsend an.

"Dumbledore hätte mich bestimmt nicht vom Unterricht entlassen, wenn er gewußt hätte, wozu ich die Zeit mißbrauche."

"Wofür hat er dich denn hergeschickt?"

"Um dich zu trösten."

"Du tröstest mich doch!"

Zärtlich vertieften sie sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie alles um sie herum vergessen ließ. Sobald sie ihn spürte, war ihr alles andere egal und lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass sich wieder etwas in seinem Herz veränderte. Lilli begriff, dass sich hier zwei Seiten um eine Macht reißten, dass er zwischen ihnen stand und dieser Kampf permanent an ihn zerren wird. Die eine Seite, war Voldemort, der sie nutzten wollte um sich selbst zu bereichern, um sich selbst unsterblich werden zu lassen. Die andere Seite... war sie, die ihn liebte und ihn glücklich sehen wollte. Die Seiten waren klar, wieso erkannte das sein Herz nur nicht?

Dadurch, dass weder Professor Jaivenko noch Karkaroff mehr in Hogwarts waren, fielen die Stunden in VgddK und Zaubertränke aus. Viele Schüler nutzten das um noch mal in der Bibliothek zu lernen, oder auf den Ländereien die freien Stunden mit nachholen zu verbringen. Anna, Sirius, Remus und Peter verbrachten diese Zeit bei Professor Dumbledore im Büro um die Macht-Schlüssel-Seite weiter durchzugehen.

"Also viel haben wir nicht über die Phoenixelfe herausbekommen," begann Anna sofort als sie in sein Büro herein kamen und einige Bücher um sich niederlegte.

"Aber ich hab da mal eine neue Theorie, Professor!"

Dieser verzog so wie Sirius, Remus und Peter auch neugierig das Gesicht.

"Meine Mutter hatte also die Phoenixelfe um das Herz aus James herauszureißen... Kann es nicht sein, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht der SCHLÜSSEL ist! Und deswegen brauchte Voldemort die Phoenixelfe?"

"Wie erklärst du dir dann, dass man sie nicht töten kann?"

"Leut, ich war damals gerade mal 12 Jahre alt. Ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich so geschehen ist. Vielleicht war auch alles anders. Wie gesagt: Es gibt nur einer, der alles über den Tot von Harold Potter weiß und das ist Voldemort! Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dich zu enttäuschen, Sirius. Er wird bestimmt nicht wie ein Wasserfall die Wahrheit sprechen, nur weil wir an seiner Tür klopfen und lieb darum bitten!"

"Und wenn wir ihm die Fresse polieren?"

"Sirius!"

"Hey, ihr beiden!" unterbrach Remus sie augenrollend.

"Ihr seit hier nicht allein. Es sind noch drei weitere Personen anwesend!"

"Er/Sie hat angefangen!"

Beide zeigten wieder mit den Fingern aufeinander, was Dumbledore dazu veranlsste amüsiert zu lächeln.

"Nun gut, Miss White. An ihrer Theorie ist tatsächlich etwas dran. Wir nahmen früher immer an, dass ihre Mutter der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite wäre."

"Warum, Sir?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Wie kamen sie auf die Idee? Ich mein, der Schlüssel läuft ja nicht mit einem Schild auf der Stirn wo drauf steht: Ich der Schlüssel. Du, die Macht!"

"Ja, soweit ich mitgekriegt habe, hat Voldemort bei James doch nur gespürrt dass er diese Macht besitzt und nicht mal sofort! Er wollte ihn damals doch eigentlich umbringen, wenn sein Vater nicht rechtzeitig aufgekreuzt wäre. Man könnte also annehmen, dass er sie damals noch nicht besessen hat, oder?"

"Wie gesagt, wissen wir nicht, was damals wirklich passiert ist und der einzige, der das weiß ist Voldemort selber. Auch wissen wir nicht, seit wann diese Macht in Mr. Potter schon existiert. Was Inga White angeht... Wir wußten oder glaubten, dass sie der Schlüssel wäre, weil sie uns damals einen Grund dazu gab."

"Glaubten?" hinterfragte sie ihn neugierig.

"Da Voldemort die Phoenixelfe für das Ritual benötigt, könnte es durchaus sein, dass wir uns die ganze Zeit geirrt hatten und sie nicht der Schlüssel ist."

"Was brachte sie damals zu der Annahme, Sir?"

"Weil sie schon mal versucht hatte, an Mr. Potter heran zu kommen."

"Wie?" fragte Sirius verwirrt und sprach damit das aus, was alle dachten.

"Es war kurz nach seiner Geburt. Damals war noch nicht klar gewesen ob sie wirklich eine Todesserin ist oder nicht. Sie kamen ja realtiv gut mit den Potters aus. Maria und Michael ließen sie ins Haus hinein... Gefolgt von duzend Todessern. Sie hatte damals im Beisein von James Eltern versucht ihm die Macht zu entreisen, mit eben diesem Ritual und dem Spruch..."

"Sie hat ihn versucht als Baby zu töten!" bellte Sirius unabsichtlich laut.

"Verzeihung!" fügte er hinzu, was er aber nicht wirklich so meinte. Es war ja wirklich etwas schockierend zu erfahren, was diese Person alles getan hatte. Ein Blick zu Anna reichte um zu verstehen, dass sie genau so schockiert und wütend darüber war.

"Weiß James davon?"

"Ja... er weiß davon, Miss White."

"Aber meines Wissens nach hat er davon keine Narbe. Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass er früher beim Schwimmen am Rücken keine Narbe trug."

"Sie konnte das Ritual nur einmal durchführen. Zu einem zweiten Versuch kam es nicht mehr. Es war vielleicht nur ein Zufall oder Intuition, die mich damals zu ihnen schickte. Ich konnte die Todesser vertreiben und James zu einem Heiler bringen. Deswegen glaubten wir damals, dass Inga White der Schlüssel wäre."

"Wieso hat sie ihm damals die Macht entreissen wollen, wenn sie gewußt hat, dass sie noch nicht bereit für das Ritual war?"

"Man kann dazu nur raten, Mr. Black. Ich nehme an, dass Voldemort selber über das Ritual nicht sehr viel weiß."

"Also hatte er das Buch der Macht nicht schon die ganze Zeit über? Sondern erst seit?"

"Eine von tausenden Fragen, die nur er beantworten kann."

"Was uns wieder zu der Frage führt: Woran erkennt man dass jemand der Schlüssel ist? Im Buch stand ja nur, dass sich die Macht, ihre Schlüssel aussucht. Aber... wann?"

"Merlin, diese Sache wird immer komplizierter!" grummelte Sirius, der mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf dem Stuhl saß, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschrenkt und den Blick zur Decke gerichtet.

"Ich denke, das Buch wird Aufschluß über vieles ergeben. Miss White, steht da noch mehr über den Schlüssel drinn?"

"Mehr? Nein... Sir. Wenn das das einzige Buch über die Macht ist, dann fürchte ich sind wir am Ende unseres Lateins angelangt. Aber... wenn meine Mutter NICHT der Schlüssel ist... Dann bin ich es vielleicht auch nicht?"

"Auch dies müssen wir in Betracht ziehen, Miss White."

"Dann ist vielleicht Lilli der Schlüssel?"

"Wie gesagt, Mr. Black, steht in dem Buch dass der Schlüssel reinblütig sein muss! Es ist noch kein Fall von halbblütigen oder Muggelgeborenen Schlüssel vorgekommen."

"Aber, Professor," begann nun Anna wieder nachdenklich.

"ICH bin ganz sicher nicht gestorben und das obwohl meine Mutter mir das Schwert mitten durch mein Buch gerammt hat. Ich war tot, da bin ich mir sicher... und im Buch steht eindeutig, dass der Schlüssel nicht getötet werden KANN."

"Und wir wissen, dass das Buch unvollständig ist... Was ist, wenn es noch einen FAKTOR gibt, denn keiner von uns in Betracht zieht und das IST Anna oder Lilli?"

"Ich denke, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden."

"Und die wäre?"

"Wir brauchen alle Seiten vom Buch und ich denke dass wir alle wissen, wer außer Voldemort selber Bescheid über alles weiß..."

"Meine Mutter..." antwortete Anna traurig. Sie ahnte was Dumbledore wollte, aber war sie dazu auch im Stande bzw. war sie bereit ein solches Opfer zu bringen?


	87. Chapter 87

Huhu, meine Lieben :)

**_Jasey:_**

Hi Schatzü :) Pn kommt noch :) Bin nur grad mächtig im Stress +heul+ Dankööööööööö :) Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Yep +g+ Ich brauch Oldvoldi noch O.o HDGDÜAL! Superdickes Bussili+knuddeli+

_**Lucy:**_

Hi Schnuckel +g+ Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du das damals auch schon gefragt +rofl+ Naja, wirst es ja wieder lesen :) Gute Nachricht +g+ Sind noch ungefähr 2 Wochen, dann wird's wohl mit BlackHeart oder wie ich es nennen werde +nochkeineAhnunghab+ weitergehen :D Du packst das schon mit Französisch :D +ganzzuversichtlich bin+knuddelback+ HDL :)

_**VanHelsing:**_

Hi Helsing :) +g+ Find ich süß, dass ihr mein Wirrwarr und Chaos mögts +g+ Ich weiß was du meinst und es freut mich. Gab Zeiten bei mir, da hab ich FF's auch mit soviel Fieber verfolgt :( Schad, dass das vorbei ist O.o Aber wenigstens kann ich's euch noch bescherren, das schöne Gefühl :) +haha+ Ich hab mir auch Mühe gegeben, den Traum so schlimm wie möglich zu gestalten +lol+ Drückdichauchganzliebdurch :) HDAGDUNMÜAL :) Sweet Greetz Back :)

Here we go:

Chap 87: a Piece of truth 

Anna, Sirius, Remus und Peter waren erst mal wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass er zuerst einen Freund aufsuchen müsse, der vielleicht etwas von der Schlüssel-Macht Sache Bescheid wüßte.

"Dumbledore will doch nicht wirklich, dass du deine Mutter aufsuchst?" fragte Sirius besorgt, während sie durch das Porträtloch stiegen und hinein gingen.

"Ich weiß nicht," gab sie ehrlich zu. "Aber wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist..."

"Selbst dann wirst du das nicht tun! Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich. Erinnere dich nur daran was beim letzten mal passiert ist. Sie hätte uns ohne zu zögern einem nach den anderen umgebracht."

"Das weiß ich... ich bin mir der Gefahr durchaus bewußt. Aber was wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist?"

"Es gibt andere."

"Mensch, Sirius. James Paten sind womöglich schon tot und wenn nicht, ist das wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer."

"Und wieso das jetzt?"

"Glaubst du, Voldemort hat sie aus Spaß entführt und nicht gleich getötet? Er hat June umgebracht um James zu zeigen, wozu er fähig ist. Ein kleines Baby, das sich nicht mal wehren kann wurde von ihm auf grausame Art ermordet... James hat sie geliebt, das weiß du... Er hat sie schon als Schwester gehen und nun mußte er erfahren, dass sein größter Feind im Stande war sie zu töten. Er benutzt seine Paten um an ihn ran zu kommen."

"Wozu? Er hat den Pakt mit Lilli, also weiß er doch, dass er James auf alle Fälle in seine Gewalt bekommt."

"Ich hab dir damals schon gesagt, dass er die Macht beeinflussen will und offenbar auch kann. Er wird James Paten dazu benutzten um ihn weiter auf seine Seite zu ziehen!"

"Sag mal, könntet ihr aufhören ständig hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu sprechen!"

James war mit Lilli in seinen Armen hinter der Couchlehne aufgetaucht, was sowohl Sirius als auch Anna dazu veranlasste etwas peinlich berührt drein zu blicken.

"'tschuldigung," murmelten beide, bevor sie sich mit den anderen zu ihnen hinsetzten.

"Hat wohl ziemlich lang gedauert heute, da ihr erst so spät wieder zurückgekommen seit."

"Ähm... ja... etwas," stotterte Anna und lächelte leicht verlegen.

"Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Dumbledore will, dass du Kontakt zu deiner Mutter aufnimmst?"

"Mehr oder weniger... Er will zuerst warten, was sich aus dem Gespräch mit seinem Freund ergibt. Sie ist nun mal die einzige, außer Voldemort, die wohl alles weiß was uns betrifft."

Er nickte vorsichtig. Lilli hatte Sirius besorgt angesehen, was er auch sofort bemerkte. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem besten Freund, der bei näherem hinsehen tatsächlich ziemlich übel aussah. Er hatte es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, bzw. nicht darauf geachtet.

"Prongs? Alles okay bei dir? Siehst aus, als ob dich 'n Hippogreif getrabt hätte."

"'n Hippogreif?" fragte James amüsiert und grinste breit.

"Er hatte einen Alptraum," antwortete Lilli für ihn, da sie bemerkte, dass er offenbar nicht vor hatte es ihnen zu erzählen. Doch es war wichtig, dass seine Freunde von dem Vorfall erfuhren, denn nur dann konnten sie auch helfen.

"Wie? Alptraum?"

"Sags ihnen," bat Lilli während sie seine Hand in ihrer fester drückte.

James atmete einmal tief auf. Es schien ihm nicht so ganz über die Lippen zu kommen, aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er anfing ihr so zu vertrauen wie sie ihm und so erzählte er ihnen von seinem Alptraum, in dem er seine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Anna, Peter und Remus blieb die Zunge im Hals steckten und keiner von ihnen konnte ernsthaft etwas von sich geben, während Sirius sehr wohl etwas sagte.

"Du weißt dass das totaler Quatsch ist, Prongs!" brüllte er, damit sein Freund auch verstand, wie sicher er sich in dem Punkt war.

"Du warst die ganze Zeit bei uns und konntest sie gar nicht getötet haben. Im übrigen, tötet der Todesfluch den Zauberer auf der Stelle. Deine Mutter lag aber nur schwerverletzt von den Flüchen im St. Mungo!"

"Ich hab mit dem Heiler gesprochen... Er sagte, dass es ein mißglückter Todesfluch war. Doch er war stark genug um sie nachhaltig zu töten... Wenn es Voldemort gewesen wäre, dann hätte der Fluch sie sofort getötet."

"James, deine Paten waren dabei! Hätten sie dir nicht gesagt, wenn du dort gewesen wärst? Sie sagten klar und deutlich, dass es VOLDEMORT war, der deinen Vater getötet hat. NICHT DU! Und das ist der Grund, warum er sie jetzt beide entführt hat. Er wollte dir diesen Traum zeigen, damit du es selbst glaubst. Sie hätten dir nämlich bestätigt, dass du es nicht warst."

"Ich dachte Dumbledore hätte die Verbindung unterbrochen?" fragte Sirius mißtrauisch.

"Hat er auch... aber wer weiß was Voldemort jetzt schon wieder gedreht hat. Dummerweise können wir den Schulleiter darüber auch nicht informieren. Er ist schon weg um seinen Freund zu kontaktieren."

"Wenn Voldemort James in seinen Träumen aufsuchen kann, bedeutet dass, dass er nicht schlafen darf..."

"Sollen wir etwa die Nacht mit ihm durchmachen?" fragte Anna ihn unglaubig.

Sirius aber nickte eindringlich.

"Prongs? Ich denke, wenn Lilli dich nicht geweckt hätte, dann wäre das ganze schlimmer ausgegangen. Wer weiß, was er dir noch alles gezeigt hätte. Das beste ist wirklich, wenn du die Nacht über nicht schläfst."

"Und wie wärs mit einem Trank für einen Traumlosen Schlaf? Madamme Pomfrey kann ihm sicher einen solchen geben."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das viel mit nem Traum zu tun hat," sagte Remus nachdenklich.

"Ich bin Padfoot's Meinung. Prongs sollte auf keinen Fall schlafen."

"Hältst du das durch?" fragte Lilli besorgt. James begann daraufhin sanft zu lächeln.

"Ich hab schon schlimmeres durchgemacht..."

"Kann ich bestätigen," sagte Sirius und grinste seinen besten Freund vielsagend an, der genau so zurückgrinste.

"Und du wirst nicht allein bleiben. Wir werden alle die Nacht durchmachen."

James blickte unsicher in die Runde und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie ihn alle zuversichtlich anstrahlten und nickten.

"Genau... Wir stehen das alle gemeinsam durch," sagte Lilli sicher und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.Er fand keine Worte um ihnen zu sagen, was es ihm bedeutete.

Sie versuchten sich die ganze Nacht über mit Wortspielchen und jede Menge Kaffee wach zu halten, was am Anfang relativ gut funktionierte.

Am nächsten Tag war auch James wieder in den Unterricht gegangen um sich abzulenken. Die Sorge um seine Paten machte ihn verrückt und seine Freunde wollten ihn nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben lassen, da sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass er wieder einschlief.

Der Unterricht ging vorbei doch Dumbledore war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie schlugen sich die Zeit bei Hagrid tot, der ihnen versuchte klar zu machen wie wichtig die UTZ'e sind und das sie sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren sollten, statt ständig bei ihm rumzulungern. Die Standpauke dauerte genau 10 Minuten, dann hatte sich Fang wieder an ihnen vergriffen und James und Sirius förmlich abgeschleckt. Hagrid konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen als James mit Sabber bekleckt auf dem Boden lag, während Sirius nicht weniger nass neben ihm stand. Der Saurüde wollte sich gerade an Anna vergreifen als diese nach hinten sprang und nach Hagrid schrie.

"Aus," bellte Hagrid doch schon war Fang auf sie gesprungen, hatte sie zu Boden gerissen und über ihre Wange geschleckt. Anna wischte sich gerade den ekelhaften Sabber von der Wange, als Fang hechelte und auf Lilli zusteuerte, die weit die Augen aufriss und ihre Hände schützend vor sich hielt.

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"

Unglaublicherweise schien er auf sie zu hören und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er hechelte ein paar mal und sah sie mit tieftraurigem Hundeblick an. Sein Wimmern konnte einem ja das Herz zerreissen so mitleiderregend konnte er wirken.

"Na gut... Mach schon..." sagte sie geschlagen und schließlich hatte Fang auch ihre Wange abgeschleckt und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt, wo er in aller Ruhe liegen blieb und weiter sabberte.

"Unglaublich, Lilli... Fang hört normalerweise auf niemanden, wenn es darum geht ihm zu zeigen wie lieb er einen hat. Du mußt eine ganz besondere Hexe sein."

Sie blickte etwas verlegen drein, während sie lieb über das Fell des Saurüden streichelte, der ein wohliges Grunzen von sich gab.

"Ja... Hagrid, das ist sie..." stimmte James ihm sanft zu, was sie dazu veranlasste aufzusehen.

Er lächelte... sie liebte es wenn er lächelte. Es brachte Sonnenschein in ihr graues Leben und wohlige wärme in ihr Herz. Wieder mußte sie daran denken, dass sie noch letztes Jahr um diese Zeit rum, niemals geglaubt hatte, James Potter eines Tages auch nur ansatzweise zu mögen... Heute liebte sie ihn mit Leib und Seele...

Dumbledore war selbst am Abend noch nicht zurück und laut McGonagall befand er sich noch immer bei dem Freund und würde erst morgen früh wieder zurückkommen.

"Sieht so aus... als ob wir noch ne Nacht durchmachen müßten," sagte Sirius breit grinsend.

"Fantastisch," grummelte Anna gereizt.

Als ob das nicht schon genug war eine Nacht ohne Schlaf durchzumachen. Sie setzten sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten es aufs neue mit Kaffee und Freizeitspielchen. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wurde das Wörterraten mit der Zeit immer langweiliger, so dass Peter nach einer gewissen Weile einnickte und zu schnarchen begann. Sirius wollte ihn wütend wieder wecken, aber James winkte ab.

"Lass den kleinen... Er ist eben nicht so stark wie wir."

"Wie wärs mit nem neuen Spiel?" fragte Anna frech grinsend in die Runde.

Ihr fielen selbst schon die Augen zu und wenn sie nicht endlich etwas dagegen tat, würde sie wie Peter auch noch ins Wachkoma fallen.

"Vorschlag?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Gibt es jemanden, den ihr auf den Tot nicht ausstehen könnt und gern mal Explodieren sehen würdet?"

James und Sirius sahen sich beide kurz an und antworteten gleichzeitig:

"Snape!"

Die beiden Jungs fanden das Spiel so lustig, dass sie die ganze Zeit, wenn Snape explodierte in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrachen, was sogar Peter wieder weckte. Lilli fand das Spiel am Anfang absolut geschmacklos, doch schon bei der zweiten Runde, fand auch sie Gefallen daran, da dieser Snape wirklich ein total dämliches Gesicht machte, bevor er sich in Rauch auflöste. Außerdem steckte sie das Lachen der Marauder an, die gar nicht mehr aufzuhören schienen. Konnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass Sirius jedesmal vor Lachen auf dem Boden hin und her wälzte und mit seiner guten Lauen sogar James ansteckte.

Trotz allem waren sie am folgenden Tag alle ziemlich erledigt und hatten Mühe und Not im Unterricht nicht doch noch einzuschlafen. Sirius hatte Anna immer wieder anstupsen müssen, damit sie während Flitwicks Vortrag nicht mit geschlossenen Augen zuhörte. Der Tag verging ohne das Dumbledore zurück kam. Lilli suchte McGonagall auf, die sie alle mißtrauisch beäugte und fragte, wozu sie ihn so dringend bräuchten.  
Sie konnte ihr ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, also erfand sie etwas, nämlich dass Dumbledore ihnen etwas wichtiges über James Paten mitteilen wollte. Wenn sie der Professorin erzählen würden, dass James Verbindung mit Voldemort noch stand und er einen Alptraum über den Mord an seinen Eltern gehabt hatte, hätte diese sie alle für Verrückt gehalten. Lilli wußte nicht mal ob sie überhaupt darüber Bescheid wußte. McGonagall meinte, dass Dumbledore auf jeden Fall morgen zurück käme und so hieß es für die Truppe eine weitere Nacht durchzumachen. Die erste Zeit über spielten sie aufs neue das Spiel "Snape Explodiert!" doch je tiefer es in die Nacht hinein ging, desto eher schienen alle zu ermüden.

"Ihr müßt nicht mit mir wach bleiben," sagte James zu ihnen.

"Quatsch," wehrte Sirius sofort ab.

"Genau, wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch und bleiben zusammen wach. Das ist das mindeste was wir als deine Freunde für dich tun sollten!" sagte Remus und zwinkerte ihm zuversichtlich zu.

James schätze das von seinen Freunden und war daher auch sehr dankbar für ihre Worte, auch wenn Peter, Lilli und Remus um 3 Uhr morgens doch noch wegknacksten. Der Wunsch nach Schlaf war einfach zu groß als dass sie es hätten verhindern können.

"Sollen wir sie wecken?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig, aber James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lass sie. Was bringt es wenn wir alle zusammen wach bleiben?"

"Spürst du es eigentlich?" fragte Anna ihn nach einer Weile der Stille in der die drei ihre schlafenden Freunde begutachteten.

"Ich meine... das Voldemort in deine Gedanken eindringen möchte?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich denke nicht..."

"Ich denke, ich sollte noch etwas Kaffee holen. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden."

Sirius ging hinaus, doch kurz bevor er aus dem Porträt stieg warf er seinen Freunden grinsend einen Blick zu: "Und ja wach bleiben, ihr zwei!"

"Sicher, Padfoot."

Kaum dass er zum Porträt hinausgestiegen war, hatte James das Wort ergriffen und seine Freundinn kopfschüttelnd angestarrt.

"Wieso sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?"

"Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

"Dass du auf ihn stehst."

Anna schüttelte nur hoffnungslos den Kopf und starrte dabei tief in ihre leere Tasse Kaffee.

"Was bringt das?"

"Dann weiß er es."

"Als ob er mir dann um den Hals fallen würde und sagt: Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Nein... Ich weiß, dass er das nicht tun wird."

"Was macht dich da so sicher?"

"Ich kenn ihn."

"Ich kenn ihn besser."

"Und gerade deswegen müßtest du wissen, dass er das nicht tun wird. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wann hat sein Interesse an mir denn begonnen? Doch erst als ich mit Remus zusammen kam oder nachdem ich ihm zeigte, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm will. Sirius ist jemand, der das haben will, was er nicht haben kann."

"Er ist doch kein Masochist!"

"Nein, er ist jemand, der einfach nicht weiß, was er will und ich will nicht diejenige sein, die ihm das zeigen muss. Ich habs auch leid, verstehst du? Ich will nicht immer hinter jemanden herrennen, bei dem die Gefahr besteht, dass er eines Tages aufwacht und erkennt, dass er gar nichts von mir will. Menschen, die dem hinterherrennen, was sie nicht haben können, werden sich nie mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie schon haben."

„Warum probierst du es nicht einfach aus? Was hast du schon großartig zu verlieren?"

"Seine Freundschaft? Es wird unter den Mädels gemogelt, dass Jeniffer Li ihn bitten will mit ihr zum Abschlußball zu gehen."

"Jen? Er will nichts von ihr."

"Das sah für mich zum Anfang des Schuljahres aber noch ganz anders aus."

"Anna, das war doch nur eine Bettbezie-ups..."

"Danke, das wollte ich wissen."

"Gut, er hat mit Jen geschlafen, aber mehr war da nicht. Sowohl von ihr aus als auch von ihm aus nicht."

"Von ihm aus garantiert nicht. Er ist kein Beziehungstyp und ich bin kein Partner für eine Nacht. Wir sind zu verschieden und damit Punkt."

"Und was wenn du in 5 Jahren aufwachst und erkennst, dass es vielleicht doch etwas zwischen euch hätte werden können?"

"Vergleich mit nicht mit Lilli. Wir sind zwar Freundinnen, aber keineswegs gleich. Sie kannte dich vorher nicht und hat dich kenngelernt. Ich kenne Sirius seit unserer Kindheit und weiß es-"

Sie stoppte abrupt. Wieder diese höllischen Kopfschmerzen . Sie schloss ihre Augen in der Hoffnung, dass es gleich vorbei gehen möge, doch sie blieben kontinuierlich in ihrem Schädel und pochten hart hintereinander an ihre Nerven.

"Anna? Alles okay?"

"Geht gleich wieder..."

"Gehts dir nicht gut?"

"Geht gleich wieder... Mach dir keine Sorgen..."

"Du siehst aus als ob jemand dein Schädel zertrümmert und ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?" fragte er sarkastisch und hatte sich zu ihr auf die Couch gesetzt.

"Echt... Schlaf ein bißchen. Du hast lang genug durchgehalten. Lass Sirius und mich allein die Nacht zu Ende durchmachen."

"Nein, paßt schon..."

Vielleicht kamen die Schmerzen tatsächlich davon, dass sie keinen Schlaf abbekommen hatte, aber das sie wie die Hölle auf sie einhämmerten war unverständlich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch weggehen würden und tatsächlich klangen sie mit der Zeit langsam ab.

"Geht schon wieder.. Ich lass euch beiden nicht allein. Es sei denn... ihr wollt ein Männergespräch führen!"

"Männergespräch? Dazu brauchen wir keine Worte. Wir wissen was der andere denkt."

"Das bezweifle ich nicht, bei euren Spinnerhirnen."

Beide lachten auf als das Porträt zur Seite sprang und Sirius mit den Kannen Kaffee wieder zu ihnen herein kam und sich dazu setzte.

"Auf eine neue Runde," sagte er und zwinkerte seinem besten Freund zu.

Anna schüttelte lachend den Kopf als sie über alte Zeiten sprachen und James und Sirius immer wieder über ihre Streiche sprachen, die sie noch immer urkomisch fanden. Anna verzog jedesmal das Gesicht und sagte:

"Das fand ich und ne ganze Menge anderer gar nicht komisch!"

Gegen 5 Uhr morgens klappten auch ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief an Sirius Schulter ein, der das schmunzelnd bemerkte und sie sanft mit seinen Händen auf die Couch niederlegte, so dass sie bequem schlafen konnte. Er selber setzte sich zu James auf den Boden und grinste ihn an.

"Du solltest es ihr sagen."

"Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich das nicht kann."

"Vielleicht wartet sie ja nur darauf, dass du den ersten Schritt machst?"

"Welchen Schritt bitte? Ich kenn sie, James. Anna ist nicht der Typ Frau, der mit jemanden wie mir zusammen bleiben könnte."

"Sondern?"

"Ich hab gehört, dass Shaklebolt sie zum Abschlußball einladen will."

Zu dieser Information verzog James mißtrauisch die rechte Augenbraue. Verstand er das jetzt richtig? Seine beste Freundinn wollte seinem besten Freund nicht sagen, dass sie was von ihm will, weil sie gehört hat, dass er mit Jeniffer Li zum Abschlußball geht! Und umgekehrt dasselbe weil er gehört hat, dass sie mit Kingsley Shaklebolt zum Abschlußball geht?

"Mal ehrlich, Padfoot. Wenn ihr beide nicht bald hinne macht, wird das nichts mehr vor dem Abschluß. Bist du dir eigentlich bewußt, dass sie danach nicht mehr HIER sein wird."

"... Ich weiß, dass sie bei den Chudley Cannons angenommen wurde... Gerade deswegen will ich nichts tun was sie zurückhalten könnte. Das ist doch ihr Traum gewesen..."

Zu soviel Blödheit konnte er wirklich nichts mehr sagen. Er mochte seine beiden besten Freunde und sie bedeuteten ihm mehr als alles andere. Er würde sie vor jedem in Schutz nehmen und alles verneinen, was die beiden auf irgendeine Art und Weise verletzten könnte, aber wenn es Liebe ging, dann wollte er sie am liebsten selber eine runterhauen. Wie konnte man nur so blöde in Sachen Gefühle sein? Wenn Blödheit weh tun würde, könnten sie nicht aufhören zu schreien...

James war heilfroh, als am nächsten Tag Dumbledore wieder zurückkam und sie noch vor dem Unterricht sprechen wollte. Während Remus und Peter in den Unterricht gingen, schleppten sich Anna, Sirius, Lilli und er zu Dumbledore's Büro, wo der Schulleiter bereits auf sie wartete und herein bat.

"Professor McGonagall meinte, dass ihr mich dringend gesucht hättet?"

"Ja, Sir," begann Lilli für James.

"An dem Tag als sie abgereist sind, hatte er einen Alptraum..."

"Einen Alptraum?"

"Voldemort hat mir darin gezeigt, wie ich meine Eltern getötet habe," fuhr James fort.

"Es war alles so real, Sir. Als ob ich wirklich dabei war als es passierte und... und es auch getan habe."

"Wie ist das möglich, Professor?" fragte Anna.

"Hatten sie die Verbindung nicht unterbrochen?"

"Das habe ich und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass keine Verbindung mehr besteht. Sonst würden die ganzen Schutzzauber nicht funktionieren."

"Wie ist das dann möglich?" hackte Sirius mißtrauisch nach.

"Wir haben die letzten Nächte durchgemacht, damit Voldemort ihn nicht wieder in einem Traum heimsuchen kann."

Er nickte verstehend, jedoch schienen sich Sorgenfalten in dem alternden Gesicht breit zu machen.

"Professor Jaivenko hat dich meines Wissens nach in Okklumentik gelehrt, stimmt das?"

James nickte bejahend.

"Aber wir hatten nicht sehr viel Erfolg bisher."

"Gut, ich denke, dann werde ich dich weiterhin lehren... andererseits kann Miss White das auch erledigen... Ich habe gehört dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Okklumentik-Schülerin sind..."

Diese errötete dabei leicht, gab jedoch kein Kommentar von sich.

"Diese Verbindung wird wohl auf eine andere Weise bestehen. Da Miss Evans solche Träume auch schon hatte, kann ich nur raten, dass sie wohl etwas mit der Macht in dir zu tun hat. Ich fürchte, mir ist es in dem Sinne unmöglich die Verbindung voll und ganz zu unterbrechen. So wie es aussieht, hast du allein die Macht dazu, Voldemort aus deinen Gedanken raus zu halten."

"So? Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

"Miss White und Ich werden dich abwechselnd in der Okklumentik lehren. Professor Karkaroff hat euch in diesem Gebiet ja nicht mehr viel beibringen können. Bis dahin... bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als es mit einem traumlosen Schlaftrank zu probieren. Notfalls müssen deine Freunde dich aufwecken, falls es zu einem Eindringen Voldemorts in deine Gedanken kommen sollte."

James nickte leicht. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass die Okklumentikstunden mit Swetlana auch keine Leichtigkeit gewesen waren.

"Miss Evans, da Voldemort auch in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen ist, wäre es wohl gut, wenn auch sie an diesen Okklumentikstunden teilnehmen würden."

Sie nickte verstehend und warf James einen aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Wenigstens würden sie das dann gemeinsam lernen.

"Nun zu etwas anderem. Wie sie wissen, habe ich in den letzten Tagen einen Freund von mir kontaktiert, der sich etwas besser mit dieser Macht auskennt und ich habe etwas sehr interessantes erfahren.

Vor Ewigkeiten gab es schon mal einen bösen Zauberer, der sich ebenfalls der Macht eines sehr starken Zauberers zu eigen machen wollte. Laut meinem Freund... kann der Schlüssel nur einmal benutzt werden um das Herz des Zauberers raus zu reißen und wir wissen, dass Inga White es versucht hat, als du ein Baby warst James."

Noch wußte keiner auf was er hinaus wollte und so hörten sie alle lediglich gebannt zu.

"Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass der Schlüssel nach dem Misslingen des Rituals zwar seine Fähigkeit als funktionierenden Schlüssel verliert, die Kräfte des Unverwundbaren jedoch behält und ich denke, das erklärt sehr vieles."

"Zum Beispiel, warum sie die Phoenixelfe gebraucht hat um bei James das Ritual zu vollziehen," sagte Anna verständlich, jedoch noch immer nicht wissend, worauf ihr Schulleiter eigentlich hinaus wollte.

"Auch... Miss White... sie wissen, dass sie EXAKT 9 ½ Monate nach Mr. Potter zur Welt gekommen sind?"

Erst jetzt verstanden alle was er damit meinte, doch es war Sirius der das offen aussprach.

"Sie hat Anna als Schlüssel der dunklen Seite geboren?" fragte er unglaubig.

"So ist es... Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Funktion weiter zu geben, in dem man sie seinem neugeborenen Fleisch und Blut weitergibt. Somit, Miss White... denke ich... sind sie mit Sicherheit der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite. Laut meinem Freund, kann der zweite Schlüssel seine Funktion nur dann aufnehmen, wenn er einmal getötet worden ist und das ist damals geschehen. Ihre Mutter hat sie getötet und damit die Funktion in ihnen zum Leben erweckt."

Anna war zu geschockt um etwas sagen zu können und genau so wie sie es nicht recht glauben konnte, saßen auch Lilli, James und Sirius mit offenen Mündern dran.

"Dann ist Lilli der Schlüssel der guten Seite?" fragte James vorsichtig, aber Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich fürchte nein... Auch mein Freund bestätigte mir, dass der Schlüssel reinblütig sein muss."

"Professor?" fragte Anna nach einer Weile vorsichtig. Der Schock saß noch immer tief, aber ihre Fassung war einigermaßen wieder da. Zuviele Fragen hatten sich in ihr aufgestaut.

"Aber damals... als sie James gerettet hatten... als Voldemort mich sah, sagte er etwas erstaunt, dass er es hätte wissen müssen, dass ich nach meiner Mutter käme... Wieso sagt er das, wenn er damit gerechnet hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Miss White..."

"Aber das Ergebnis bleibt gleich... stimmts..."

In ihrer Stimme lag etwas verbittertes und enttäuschtes.

"Entschuldigt mich..."

Sie stand auf und rannte im Laufschritt hinaus. Sirius sah James und Lilli fragend an, die ihn beide mit eindringlichem Blick ansahen, der allerdings offenbar noch nicht genug aussagte.

"Nun geh ihr schon nach!" sagte Lilli laut. Erst jetzt stand er auf und rannte nach draußen, wo sie jedoch offenbar schon weit weggerannt war.


	88. Chapter 88

Chap 88: like old times

Sirius rannte in den Jungenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm um die Karte aus der Truhe zu holen und Anna darauf zu suchen. Der Punkt mit ihrem Namen erschien an einem Ort, den er sich eigentlich auch hätte selber denken können. Welches Mädchen, dass weinen wollte, rannte NICHT in die MÄDCHENTOILETTE! Schwermütig schleppte er sich dorthin und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Sollte er es jetzt wirklich tun? Er konnte doch nicht in die Mädchentoilette hinein gehen... andererseits war sie damals auch in die Jungentoilette gegangen... und hatte ihn bei seinem Geschäft gestört. Was wenn sie da drinnen ihr Geschäft erledigte? Er konnte ja dann schlecht hinein platzen...

"Ähm... Anna?" rief er hinein in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Nichts kam zurück. War irgendwie klar. Das war wahrscheinlich die Rache von damals, weil er ihr auch nicht geantwortet hatte.

"Hör mal, wegen dieser Sache... Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist. Gerade jetzt wo es raus ist... aber wir finden einen Weg. Dumbledore würde die Konsequenzen niemals zu lassen, das weißt du..."

Nichts.

"Hey, wir sind nicht nur James Freunde, sondern auch DEINE. Du bedeutest uns genausoviel und genau so wenig wie wir ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen werden, tun wir's bei dir..."

Immer noch nichts. Vielleicht sollte er ja doch rein gehen und nachschauen. Aber das war die Mädchentoilette!

"Wir sind doch mit dieser Macht noch gar nicht richtig durch... vielleicht ist es ja wirklich nicht so wild wie wir denken. Vielleicht will Voldemort ja, dass wir das denken. Ich hab da jetzt so eine Theorie, die ich dir aber nicht zwischen Tür und Angel mitteilen möchte, also wenn du bitte heraus kommen würdest? Lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen und die Dinge besprechen..."

Nichts.

"Gut, dann teil ich es dir eben hier mit. Hör mal, es könnte genau so gut sein, dass Voldemort will, dass James glaubt, dass er dich damit töten würde, wenn er sich für die Gute Seite entscheidet. Vielleicht stirbst du ja gar nicht... Vielleicht bist du nicht mal der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite! Das ist doch alles im Moment nur Theorie! Gut, Dumbledore hat das zwar bestätigt, aber wir wissen, dass auch er sich desöfteren irren kann."

Nichts. Also, langsam wurde er wütend. Er redete auf sie ein, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn wenigstens anhörte und sie ignorierte ihn mit Leib und Seele.

"Anna, bitte... Soll ich etwa hier auf den Knien vor dir rumrutschen und dich anbetteln wieder heraus zu kommen?"

Nichts. Warum mußte er das eigentlich erledigen? Wenn Lilli gegangen wäre, müßte er jetzt nicht auf dem Flur zu ner Tür sprechen. Widerwillig gestand er es sich schließlich ein, dass er es tun mußte und ging kopfschüttelnd auf die Knie.

"Siehst du! Ich knie hier auf dem kalten Boden und bitte dich wieder heraus zu kommen. Das MUSS Freundschaft sein, oder?"

Nichts.

"Du kannst nicht für immer und ewig da drinn bleiben! Irgendwann wirst du rauskommen MÜSSEN!"

Nichts.

"Soll ich hier echt ewig knien? Komm schon. Was willst du denn sonst noch hören?"

"Ne Erklärung was du da eigentlich machst!"

Das war Anna's Stimme und sie kam von hinten. Er schüttelte unglaubig seinen Kopf und kniff dabei wehleidig die Augen zu.

'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich bettle hier ne Wand an und sie war die ganze Zeit nicht mal drinn!'

Langsam stand er von seinen Knien wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Da stand sie also, Anna White, überhaupt nicht niedergeschlagen, überhaupt nicht am Boden zerstört, überhaupt nicht verweint, sondern belustigt, halb am loslachen und mit verwirrtem Blick.

"WIESO kniest du vor der Mädchentoilette?"

"WIESO bist du nicht da drinn? Du bist vorhin weggerannt und auf der Karte hab ich dich in der Toilette gesehen!"

"Ich war auch bis eben da, weil meine blase gedrückt hat, aber soll ich da etwa Stunden verbringen!Moment mal, du hast die ganze Zeit versucht MICH anzubetteln wieder raus zu kommen?"

"..."

"Ehrlich, Sirius, ich dachte du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Toilette nicht mein zweites Zu Hause ist und ich um zu weinen nicht dort hinein laufen würde. Wozu hab ich den Mädchenschlafsaal! Und ich bin bestimmt nicht so wie du und lass mich stundenlang betteln wieder heraus zu kommen. Sowas ist doch peinlich!"

"Moment mal, das war damals nur ein Scherz, Anna!"

"Das war ein unfairer und ekelhafter Scherz!"

"Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du genau in dem Moment herein kommst in dem ich zu pin-"

"Sags nicht!" schnitt sie ihm sofort das Wort ab.

"Ich dachte die Besprechung ist vorbei!"

"Vorbei?"

"Is doch alles gesprochen. Ich bin die Böse."

"Das hat er damit doch nicht gesagt."

"Sirius, meine Mutter hat mich doch nur geboren, damit ich als Schlüssel für Voldemort fungieren kann. Sobald James sich für das gute entscheidet, was er tun WIRD, dafür sorgen wir schließlich alle... werde ich sterben. So steht es im Buch."

"Das Buch wurde von Voldemort verändert. Du kannst dem nicht wirklich Glauben schenken. Er hat die Textpassage womöglich mit Absicht so beschrieben, damit wir das glauben. Denk doch mal, was würde James tun wenn er wüßte, dass er dich damit töten könnte, wenn er sich für die gute Seite entscheidet?"

"James, hat keinen Einfluss darauf, wie sich die Macht in ihm entscheidet."

"Heißt es im Buch, welches WIEDER von Voldemort verändert sein könnte. Du weißt es nicht und ich auch nicht und so lange wir es nicht sicher wissen, sollten wir keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen."

"Und wenn es stimmt? Was wenn es die Wahrheit ist und ich tatsächlich sterbe, sobald sich die Macht für das Gute entscheidet? Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tot, Sirius. Ich weiß wie es ist zu sterben... Ich habe nur Angst davor di- Ich..."

"Was?" fragte er vorsichtig, als sie den Satz unterbrach und Stille aufgekeimt war.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und obwohl er ihr direkt in ihre Augen sehen konnte, verstand er es nicht, was sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Es war keine Angst, dass hatte er jetzt begriffen, aber was es dann war, das konnte er nicht erkennen. Zu geheimnisvoll und zu tief ging das Leuchten in ihnen.

"Ich-"

"Black und White, euch sieht man aber auch immer zusammen."

Wer konnte sie anders unterbrechen als Malfoy? Genervt wandten sie sich ihm zu und sahen neben ihm Regulus stehen, der sie genau so herablassend ansah wie sein Slytherinkumpane. War Sirius Bruder früher ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse und guter Freund, hatte er sich jetzt zu einem Ekelpaket und Widerling entwickelt.

"Nicht schon wieder," grummelte Sirius auf, bevor Malfoy wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Anna, Schatz... "

"Nenn mich noch einmal so und das letzte was du siehst, war meine Faust!"

"Ts,ts,ts. Das zierrt sich aber ganz und gar nicht für eine Dame..."

"Du bist auch nicht unbedingt, das was ich als Menschen bezeichnen würde, wirst aber trotzdem als so einer angesehen."

Aus Malfoy's Gesicht verschwand das Grinsen genau so schnell wie es gekommen war und machte einem überheblichen, fuchsteufelswilden Ausdruck platz.

"Egal, was du zu sagen hast. Es kommt nur Mist aus deinem Mund raus und ich hab besseres mit meiner Zeit zu tun als Schwachsinn von nem Spatzenhirn wie dir anzuhören. Gehen wir."

Sie nahm Sirius bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich von den beiden Slytherins weg.

"Wie süß! Sie halten schon Händchen. Dann kann es bis zur Verlobung ja nicht weit sein! Obwohl ich weiß, dass es NIE dazu kommen wird! White!"

Kaum dass sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren, ließ sie ihn, leicht errötend im Gesicht, wieder los.

"Tut mir leid. War ne Reflexreaktion."

"Schon okay..."

Sirius wollte es nicht zugeben, aber das von eben hatte ihm gefallen. Ihre Hand in seiner, wie sie ihn mit sich zog. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig anders an als mit allen anderen Mädels, mit denen er vorher zusammen war. War es nur ein Gefühl? War es sie, die das in ihm hervorrief? Er wußte es nicht... aber er spürte, dass es schön war. Es war ein seltsam wohliges kribbeln in seinem Bauch aufgetaucht als sie seine Hand ergriff und mit sich führte. Noch nie zuvor fühlte er so etwas bei irgendjemand anderem...

"Als ob er das verhindern könnte, dass ich heiraten werde! Ich heirate wen immer ich will!"

Böse vor sich hinfluchend ging sie mit ihm zurück zu Dumbledore's Büro, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu schmunzeln. Er wußte gar nicht wie gemein sie sich über jemanden aufregen konnte.

Die nächsten Wochen hatte Lilli genug damit zu tun, sowohl für die UTZ'e zu lernen, als auch noch Okklumentik mit Dumbledore zu üben. James schien wesentlich mehr Erfolg darin zu besitzten, denn schon nach wenigen Tagen konnte er seinen Geist größtenteils vor seinem Schulleiter verschließen. Lilli hingegen schaffte es selbst am Ende der Woche noch nicht und kippte jedesmal aufs neue vor Schmerzen um. Wäre James nicht immer rechtzeitig auf sie zugesprungen um sie vor dem Sturz aufzufangen, sie hätte noch einige blaue Flecke dazu bekommen. Anna war zwar hervorragend in Okklumentik, aber ne Flasche was Legilimentik anging. Sie konnte Lilli nur Tipps geben, wie sie ihren Geist verschließen könnte.

Es war endlich Wochenende und Dumbledore wollt nur noch mit Lilli Okklumentik üben, da James es mittlerweile ziemlich gut beherrschte und sich der Professor nun ganz auf sie konzentrieren wollte. Während sie also noch im Büro des Schulleiters übte, gingen die Freunde verschiedene Bücher über die Phoenixelfe und mögliche weitere Machtbücher durch.

"Die UTZ'e dürften für uns kein Problem mehr sein, bei dem Wissen, was wir uns jetzt angeeignet haben," witzelte Sirius zu James rüber, der seinen Freund vielsagend anlächelte.

Lilli wurde von Dumbledore erst kurz vor 8 endlich entlassen. James hatte sie vor dem Büro abgeholt damit sie nicht alleine zurück zum Gryffindorturm gehen mußte.

"Das ist lieb von dir," sagte sie zärtlich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

"Aber für dich ist es genau so gefährlich alleine hier her zu gehen.Denk nur an Malfoy und die ganzen anderen Slytherins."

"Hast du Angst um mich?" fragte er leicht schmunzelnd, während sie händchenhaltend die Gänge entlang liefen.

"Ich hab immer Angst um dich, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, James."

Er lachte sanft auf und drückte ihre Hand liebevoll in seiner fest.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann?"

"So hab ich das nicht gemeint..."

"Das weiß ich doch, Lils... Ich hab manchmal nur das Gefühl, als ob mich alle unterschätzen."

"In wie fern?"

"Als ob ich nicht in der Lage wäre, auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Ich bin Voldemort schon einmal entkommen... 'türlich bin ich Dumbledore und den anderen dankbar, dass sie auf mich aufpassen. Nichts desto trotz könnten sie ruhig etwas mehr vertrauen in mich haben. Das macht einen ja fertig, wenn alle Welt glaubt, das man ein Schwächling ist."

"Ich vertraue dir..."

Er sah zu ihr rüber und lachte leicht auf.

"Ja... das weiß ich..."

Mitten auf dem Gang stoppte er und zog sie in seine Arme. Zart schlang er seine Hände um ihre Wange und drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen nieder. Er könnte sie 24 Stunden pro Tag küssen... Er vermisste es mit ihr richtig zusammen zu sein. Jedes mal, wenn er sie nur streichelte, wenn er sie nur ansah, dann wünschte er sich diese eine Nacht wieder zurück.

"Weißt du was?" fragte er, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Was?"

"Ich glaub... ich mag dich..."

Beide lachten sich amüsiert an, woraufhin er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter schlang und sie mit sich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Den restlichen Abend über spielte Sirius mit Remus Zaubererschach, während Peter ihnen interessiert zusah und James mit Lilli daneben auf der Couch miteinander kuschelten und sich liebe Worte ins Ohr flüsterten.

"Hey, Leute," grüßte Anna die Truppe als sie zum Portät herein kam und sich direkt neben dem knutschenden Paar niederließ, das ihre Turtelei unterbrach um sie ansehen zu können.

"Morgen ist das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Prüfungen. Die meisten verbringen es damit noch zu lernen."

"Wozu lernen? Was man in den 7 Jahren nicht in seinen Schädel gebracht hat, wird man in 2 Tagen auch nicht lernen."

"Naja, aber noch mal durchpauken halt."

"Nö, ich denk... Ich werd mit Lilli nach Hogsmeade gehen... oder mein Schnuckel?"

"'türlich werden wir das, mein Zuckerschnäuzchen!"

"Ihr verarscht uns jetzt!" sagte Sirius und sah beide mit riesigen Glubschaugen an. Tatsächlich lachten sie süffisant auf.

"Ja, das war ne Verarschung," gab James zu und drückte sich mit Lilli wieder auf.

"Aber nicht dass mit Hogsmeade."

"Hast du keine Angst vor Voldemort?"

"Soll ich mich deswegen jeden Tag verstecken?" fragte er Anna unglaubig, die ihn besorgt angesehen hatte.

"Ich glaub kaum, dass der nette Herr hinter der nächsten Mauer hervorspringt und mir nen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt, zumal wir uns in Hogsmeade befinden und dort noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen herum laufen. Wäre ziemlich auffällig wenn da ein schwarzmagischer Zauberer in ner schwarzen Kutte in der Gegend rum liefe!"

"Aber bedenke, Prongs... Im Grunde genommen, weißt du nicht was mit deinen Paten passiert ist. Was wenn Voldemort sie unter den Imperius-Fluch setzt und sie auf dich hetzt?"

"Wieso sollte er das tun, Padfoot? Er weiß, dass er mich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt durch Lilli ganz sicher bekommen wird. Ich will mir von ihm nicht mein Leben einschränken lassen."

"Dann kommen wir mit!"

"Wollt ihr uns auf Schritt und Tritt folgen?" fragte er einen besten unglaubig.

"Klar," antwortete dieser als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt, dass diese Antwort kommen würde.

"Sie wollen dich doch nur beschützen..." sagte Lilli und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, wollte sie das auch, also gab er sich widerwillig geschlagen und stimmte zu. Wenn seine Freunde mit nach Hogsmeade kommen wollten, dann sollten sie das tun. Hauptsache, sie klebten nicht wie zäher Kaugummi an ihnen dran.

Gesagt, getan. Der Samstag kam und James wachte wieder ohne einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben auf. Er war heilfroh, dass es nur einmalig gewesen war und seit dem Ruhe in seinem Hirn herrschte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah das schlafende, doch lächelnde Gesicht von Lilli Evans neben sich. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und er spürte wie sein Herz raste. Es war ihre Nähe, die diesen Gefühlsansturm in ihm hervorrief. Wenn sie bei ihm war, dann fühlte er sich sicher, geborgen und unglaublich wohl. Ein Gefühl, das man nie wieder hergeben wollte, wenn man es einmal hatte. Am liebsten würde er für immer nur mit ihr in seinen Armen da liegen. Ein ähnliches Gefühl gab es früher auch schon. Immer wenn ihre smaragden Augen ihn wütend und böse anstarrte, weil er wieder irgendeinen Scheiß verbrochen hatte, was sie überhaupt nicht komisch fand, konnte er es spüren. Sie hatte den hübschesten wütenden Blick, den er jeh gesehen hatte. Immer wenn ihre Augen ihn ansahen, dann schien sein Puls ein Wettrennen mit seinem Herzen zu veranstalten. Lilli war etwas besonderes in seinem Leben, nicht durch ihre Macht, die sie offenbar besaß, sondern durch ihren Charakter, der sie ausmachte. Sie ließ sich nicht sofort auf jeden ein, sie war jemand, der erobert werden wollte und er war derjenige, der es geschafft hatte, das Herz dieses Engels für sich zu gewinnen. Er vertraute ihr...

Sirius dagegen war sein bester Freund, sein Bruder, der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben... und jetzt gehörte Lilli dazu. Sie war das Mädchen mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte, die ihm Glück und Liebe brachte, wenn er nur an sie dachte. Allein der Gedanke sie zu verlieren, weckte in ihm ein schmerzliches Gefühl. Als ob die Welt stehen blieb und versuchte ihn in dieser Qual zu ersticken. Jeder Atemzug, jeder Herzschlag fühlte sich wie tausend Messerstiche an. James wußte, dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wollte... zumindest, das was er jetzt noch vor sich hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er aufgegeben hätte, aber wer konnte schon ernsthaft Voldemort entkommen, wenn er einen töten wollte? Seine Eltern waren tot, seine Paten würden es wahrscheinlich auch schon längst sein. Er machte sich keine große Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebten und dieses Wissen versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich. Doch für Lilli, ließ er den Schmerz und die Angst nicht sein Leben bestimmen. Er wollte mit ihr glücklich sein, vielleicht eines Tages sogar noch Kinder bekommen und eine Familie gründen... doch wenn das nicht möglich war, dann sollte sie die Chance besitzten, einen anderen lieben zu dürfen. Niemals würde er sie dazu zwingen, an seiner Seite zu bleiben, mit all den Gefahren, die jetzt auf sie zukamen...

Anna, Remus und Peter bedeuteten ihn schon auch sehr viel und sie gehörten zu seinem Leben... aber Sirius und Lilli bedeuteten ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen einfach mehr. Die Bindung war enger... Bei ihnen tat ihm etwas weh, wenn er sie nicht bei sich wußte, sei es auch nur für ganz kurze Augenblicke... merkwürdig, wie das Herz sich bemerkbar machte, was es wollte...

Hogsmeade.

Tatsächlich war das Dorf nicht so voll wie sonst. Die meisten 7. und 5. Klässler blieben auf Hogwarts um nochmal für die Prüfungen zu lernen und so blieben hauptsächtlich die 3.4. und 6.Klässler aus der Schule, die sich auf den Straßen herum trieben. James und Lilli wanderten händchenhaltend durch die Gegend, mit der ganzen Horde ihrer Freunde fast direkt hinter ihnen. Remus lief Hand in Hand mit Peta, Frank genau so turtelnd mit Alice, Sirius, Anna und Peter genau zwischen den beiden Pärchen und dem Pärchen vor ihnen.

James und Lilli blieben vor der Heulenden Hütte stehen und blickten darauf hinab. Von hier aus sah es fast aus wie ein zerfallenes Haus, das kurz vor dem Abriss stand.

"Kommt vor unserem Abschluss eigentlich noch mal ein Vollmond?"  
"Mhm," antwortete James nachdenklich und Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Ich glaub... der Vollmond fällt sogar auf die Abschlussballnacht."

"Oh je... der arme Remus."

"Schon... glücklicherweise glaubt ihm Peta das mit der Mondallergie. Sie denkt, das wär 'ne Muggelkrankheit."

"Ich weiß nicht..." sagte Lilli zweifelnd, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Paar erhaschen konnte. Peta saß zwar in Remus Armen und ließ sich auch von ihm zärtlich streicheln, aber wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, klebte ihr Blick an Anna und Sirius, die sich gegenseitig mal wieder gründlich auf den Arm nahmen.

"Sie paßt nicht wirklich zu Remus."

"Naja, finden wir eigentlich alle. Sirius meint auch, dass sie ihn nicht sehr glücklich macht. Er war mit Anna glücklicher."

"Aber Anna liebt Sirius?"

"Worauf ich eine Millionen Galleonen setzten würde."

"Und Sirius liebt sie auch!"

"Worauf ich keinen Knut setzten werde."

Sie blickte überrascht drein und sah ihn neugierig fragend an.

"Wie?"

"Ich kenn meinen besten Freund. Was Liebe betrifft, weiß der Gute das selber nicht wirklich. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er auf sie steht, was ich eigentlich auch glaube, aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten. Sirius hatte noch nie vorher ne richtig feste Beziehung."

"Aber hast du nicht gesagt, du-"

"'türlich. Ich glaub es auch jetzt noch, aber auf Sirius zu wetten machen nur Hirnverbrannte. Der ist zu flatterhaft."

"Waren wir nicht eigentlich bei Peta und Remus?"

"Ich würd gern ne Freundinn für Wormtail finden."

"Da mußt du aber seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr viel Geld bieten!"

James guckte beleidigt.

"Das ist mein Freund den du hier beleidigst!"

"Ich hab ihn nicht beleidigt, sondern nur die Wahrheit gesagt und nichts als die Wahrheit!"

"Das arme Kerlchen. Eigentlich ist Wormtail 'n lieber Kerl."

Lilli guckte ihn ziemlich pesimistisch an, wobei sie beide Augenbrauen verzogen hatte und einen Ach-Ja?-Blick aufsetzte.

"Du kennst ihn nicht so wie wir. Als wir damals herausfanden, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, da hätte Pete nicht mitmachen müssen ein Animagus zu werden. Er tat es freiwillig aus Freundschaft!"

'Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich selbst, dass er viel zu untalentiert ist als dass er es allein schaffen könnte. Pech für ihn, dass James und Sirius ihm dabei geholfen haben...'

Lilli lächelte gekünselt. Brachte nichts, James davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass sein Freund vielleicht nicht ganz der loyale Kumpel ist, den er gerne gehabt hätte. Sie selbst fand nämlich, dass er seine Freunde keine große Hilfe bei Vollmond war, ständig als Feigling davon lief und sie im Stich ließ und ganz nebenbei ne Lache wie ne Ratte besaß, diese Ratte... Sie hatte sowieso nie verstanden wie er ein Maurauder werden konnte...

"Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte er besorgt, nachdem sie länger kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte.

"Daran, dass ich die Wette mit dir eingehe!"

"Wie?"

"Ich werd dir zeigen, dass Anna und Sirius durchaus ein Paar werden können."

"Hä?"

"Na, sieh sie dir doch an."

Beide blickten hinter sich wo Sirius mit Anna nun schon auf der Wiese rollten, weil sie ihn ziemlich übel nachgeahmt hatte, was ein Black natürlich nicht auf sich sitzten ließ. Bei ihrem Versuch sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien purzelten sie durch die Gegend und fielen immer mal wieder auf die eine Grasfläche oder auf die andere oder auf Peter, der wie ne Ratte davon krabbelte, wenn das passierte. Remus hatte Peta immer rechzeitig in weiser Vorraussicht wegziehen können und Frank und Alice standen sowieso außer Reichweite der beiden stampfenden Giganten.

"Ich habe Sirius noch nie mit einem anderen Mädchen solche Späße machen sehen."

"... He?"

"Eine Frau erkennt sowas. Ihr Männer seit vielleicht Gefühlstrampel, aber eine Frau merkt sowas immer bevor es der Kerl sieht. Sirius Körpersprache..."

"Körpersprache," sagte James leicht belustigt über Lilli's Interpretation.

"Ja, siehst du denn nicht? Er läßt sie nicht gehen, sondern zieht sie immer wieder zurück in seine Arme, jedoch bedacht darauf, ihr nicht weh zu tun oder eine intime Zone anzufassen."

"Für mich sieht das mehr wie Zufall aus, dass er noch nichts dergleichen erwischt hat und das mit dem bedacht darauf, ihr nicht weh zu tun, liegt eher daran, dass sie nicht unbedingt schwach ist und gegen ihn ankämpfen kann."

"Dann... siehst du wie er sie anlächelt und wie sie ihn anlächelt?"

"Wenn du mich fragst, lachen sie einander eher AUS!"

"Und dann, das letzte und wichtigste: Hast du schon mal jeh gesehen, dass sich Sirius mit einem anderen Mädchen so verhalten hätte? Alle anderen, liegen meistens nach der 2. wenn nicht sogar nach der 1. Nacht bei ihm im Bett und eine Woche später wars das auch schon. Bei allen anderen Frauen, sieht man ihn immer als charmanten, unwiderstehlichen Maurauder, der alle um den Finger wickelt und den Mädels Komplimente macht, damit sie ihn anhimmeln... Bei Anna macht er das nicht.."

"Vielleicht findet er kein Kompliment für sie-Aua."

Lilli hatte ihn für diesen Kommentar gegen die Schulter geschlagen und böse angeguckt.

"Sie ist deine beste Freundinn!"

"Muss doch nicht heißen, dass ich sie hübsch finden soll, oder?"

"Tust du das denn nicht?"

"Ich find alle Mädchen hässlich seit dem wir zusammen sind!" grinste er, was offensichtlich ein Kompliment sein sollte, allerdings gar nicht so ankam, wie es gemeint war. James war ihr beleidigter Blick sofort aufgefallen und fügte schließlich leicht grinsend hinzu: "Außer dich... natürlich... Wohowww!"

Plötzlich waren Sirius und Anna auf die beiden gerollt und hatten sie unter sich begraben.

"Ey," grummelte Lilli auf, die Sirius erst von sich runterstoßen mußte um sich wieder aufrichten zu können.

"Lils, sag ihm, dass er ein ganz gemeiner Kerl ist!" begann Anna und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

"Lils, sag ihr, dass sie aufhören soll mich zu verarschen!" fuhr Sirius fort und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

"Ähm..." machte Lilli, die nicht wirklich wußte, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

"Lils, sag ihm, dass er schließlich damit anfängt und ich mich nur wehre!"

"Lils, sag ihr, dass das nicht stimmt und dass SIE ständig anfängt."

"Ähm..."

"Lils, sag ihm, dass er derjenige ist, der total kindisch jedes mal aufs neue herumblödeln muss und einfach nicht ernst sein kann."

"Lils, sag ihr, dass sie diejenige ist, die so zickige Kommentare zurückgibt, welche einfach danach SCHREIEN veräppelt zu werden."

"Ähm..."

"Lils, sag ihm, dass ER es ist, der ständig mit diesen blöden Gemeinheiten anfängt. Oder wer hat mir eben so aus Spaß den BH hinten geöffnet?"

"Du hast was?" fragte sie schockiert.

"Stimmt gar nicht. Er ist von selbst aufgegangen. Lils, sag ihr dass sie aufhören soll, mir Dinge zu unterstellen, die ich nicht getan habe und sich lieber an die eigene Nase fassen sollte! Wer hat denn angefangen Ameisen unter mein Shirt krabbeln lassen zu wollen?"

"Du hast was?"

"Hab ich gar nicht! Die sind dir von allein in dein Shirt gekrabbelt, schließlich lagst du die ganze Zeit unten auf der Wiese! Lils, sag ihm, dass er ein Depp ist!"

"Ähm..."

"Lils, sag ihr, dass sie ne ganz gemeine Zicke ist!"

"Lils, sag ihm, dass er 'n hinterlistiger, reudiger Hund ist."

"Lils, sag ihr, dass sie ne ganz linke Bazille ist."

"Lils..."

"STOP!"

Lilli sah zu Anna und Siirus, die beide unschuldig aber schön breit grinsten, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu James, der daneben saß und sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte und schließlich rollte sie mit den Augen.

"Die veräppeln mich, stimmts?"

Und promt brachen alle in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Sirius hatte sich auf Lilli gestürzt und sie mit sich zu Boden gerissen.

"Nicht böse sein, Lillichen..."

"Aihhh... Sirius!"

Der hatte sie mit sich aufgerissen, auf seine Arme hochgehievt und wälzte sich nun mit ihr durch die Wiese hindurch. Die Freunde lachten von dem Bild, das sich ergab, als er sich mit Lilli auf seinen Armen, auf die Wiese niederfallen ließ.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaames," rief sie hilfesuchend als er seine Arme um sie schlang und mit ihr über die Wiese hinweg rollte wie eine Welle, die alles mit sich nahm.

"Soll ich ihr helfen?" fragte er lachend an Anna gewandt, doch sie schüttelte nur fies grinsend verneinend den Kopf.

"Da muss jeder einmal durch!"

Langsam senkte sich die Sonne herab und die Freunde verstanden, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, wieder zurück zum Schloß zu gehen. Am besten noch bevor es dunkel wurde.

"Wartet, ich muss noch schnell für kleine Mädels," sagte Lilli und ging auf die drei Besen zu.

"Wir kommen mit," bestätigte Anna und riss Alice mit sich.

"Ich glaub, ich lass auch noch mal schnell ab, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück machen," sagte Sirius und ging auch auf die drei Besen zu.

"Ähm.. Ich glaub... Ich muß auch mal," stotterte Peter nach ner Weile und hüpfte auf den Beinen hin und her.

Die Maurauder rollten genervt mit den Augen. Remus erbarmte sich schließlich und ging mit Peter zu den drei Besen rüber und so blieben nur noch James und Peta übrig.

"Und?" begann er um mit ihr ein Gespräch unter Freunden zu beginnen. Nicht dass sie dazu gehörte, aber sie war in seinem Team und sie war Remus Freundinn.

"Was hast du nach der Schule vor? Anna hat ja ein Angebot der Chudley Cannons bekommen."

"Ja, ich weiß.Ich hatte mich auch beworben, aber... die brauchten keine Jägerin mehr."

Eine Spur Sarkasmus und Bitterkeit lag in ihrer Stimme und er fragte sich langsam ob Anna nicht doch Recht hatte, als sie damals sagte, Peta würde alles wollen, was sie besaß.

"Du und Remus scheint ja wirklich glücklich zu sein..."

"Ja, er ist echt lieb."

"Schon... wollt ihr nach Hogwarts auch noch zusammen bleiben?"

"Denke schon. Lilli und du?"

"Sicher..."

"So? Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, wo bei dir nichts sicher war."

Sie lächelte vielsagend, was ihn dazu veranlasste leicht verlegen zu schmunzeln. Eigentlich erinnerte er sich nicht so gern daran zurück.

"Das ist vielleicht, das einzige, was ich Anna vorraus habe, oder?"

"Anna und Ich sind nur gute Freunde..."

"Das behaupten Sirius und Lilli bestimmt auch."

"Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?" fragte er nun mißtrauisch.

Das Gespräch hatte sich blitzschnell zu etwas äußerst unangenehmen verwandelt, wo man seinen besten Freund unterstellte, etwas mit seiner Freundinn zu haben.

"Na, ich mein, das auf der Wiese... "

"..."

"Tut mir leid. Ich habs nicht so gemeint. Er ist dein bester Freund und wäre gar nicht in der Lage sowas zu tun... Hast schon Recht."

"..."

Sirius würde ihm Lilli nie ausspannen. Erstens, weil er es nie wollen würde und zweitens, weil es auch gar nicht ginge. In diesem Punkt war sich James immer sicher gewesen. Lilli liebte nur ihn. An Sirius hatte sie nicht mal einen Gedanken verschwendet. Die beiden konnten sich am Anfang des Jahres doch nicht mal wirklich ausstehen.

Langsam fragte er sich jedoch, warum Peta ausgerechnet DAS ansprach. Er dachte, sie wolle ihn vielleicht gegen Anna aufhetzten, aber gerade eben versuchte sie ihn gegen seinen besten Freund aufzuhetzten! Sie sah ihn merkwürdig eindringlich an. Als ob sie versuchen würde, in seinen Augen etwas bestimmtes zu lesen... Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte noch nie so eiskalte Augen gesehen... Was trieb sie hier für ein Spiel? Er hatte sich vorher nichts dabei gedacht, wenn Anna sie verdächtigte, aber in diesem Moment schien ihm das ganze nundoch sehr verdächtigt. Vielleicht meinte Swetlana gar nicht seine Freunde... sondern Peta...


	89. Chapter 89

Chap 89: What's wrong? 

Selbst am Sonntag saßen die meisten Hogwartsschüler an ihren Büchern und büffelten für die Abschlußprüfungen. Tatsächlich glaubten einige von ihnen innerhalb von 24 Stunden noch etwas in den Kopf zu bekommen. Selbst Lilli saß mit Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich von ihm abfragen. James, Sirius und Anna waren vielleicht die einzigen, die seelenruhig bis zum Frühstück schliefen und sich dann putzmunter hinunter in die große Halle schleppten.

"Lils, was du jetzt nicht kannst, wirst du in 20 Stunden auch nicht in dein Süßes Hirn bekommen," sagte Sirius augenrollend, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt weiter mit Remus zu lernen und sogar ihn und James noch mit einzuspannen. Tatsächlich saßen sie den Sonntag über da und halfen ihr VgddK besser zu verstehen. James zeigte ihr verschiene Gegenzauber, wovon sie die Hälfte falsch aussprach und damit eine Rauchflut über den Gemeinschaftsraum senkte. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, direkt neben ihnen hatte ein 5 Klässer, der für seine ZAG's lernen wollte wiedermal seine Feder zur Explosion statt zum Fliegen gebracht und auf der anderen Seite der Truppe versuchte eine weitere Schülerin ihre Teetasse in eine Schildkröte zu verwandeln, was darauf hinaus lief, dass es jede Form annahm nur nicht die, die sie sollte. Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen doch nochmal einen Streich zu spielen und die Teetasse in einem unauffälligen Moment in ne riesige, 2 Meter hohe und fette Tarantel zu verwandeln. Er brüllte vor Lachen als die Mädels reihenweise schreiend aufsprangen und durch die Gegend rannten auf der Flucht vor der Spinne. Anna verzog dazu nur ihre Augenbraue. Wie konnte man in dem Alter noch so kindisch sein? Er war 18! Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte sie wieder zurück in die Teetasse.

"Spaßbremse," gluckste er rüber.

"Spielkind!" zickte sie zurück.

Sie hätten noch länger weitermachen und mehr loslassen können, wenn die Lernerei für Lilli nicht wichtiger gewesen wäre. Sie war in allen anderen Fächern ein wahres Genie und eine der Klassenbesten, aber wenn es um VgddK ging, war sie schlicht weg die Niete schlecht hin. Lag vielleicht daran, dass sie kein offensiver Typ war, sondern immer die Aussprache dem Streit vorzog.

Am Montag war es soweit. Die ersten UTZ-Prüfungen fanden statt.

Über die Woche verteilt würden sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen bei verschiedenen Lehrern abgeben und wie erwartet, waren sie nicht immer zusammen in einem Raum. In der schriftlichen Prüfungen bei Zaubertränke wurden von allen Häusern Schüler zusammen gemischt und in 2 verschiedene Räume gesteckt. So kam es dass James zwar bei Remus, Peta und Alice saß, direkt in seiner Nähe sich jedoch auch Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und noch einige andere Slytheringorilla's befanden. Die Prüfung verlief ohne jegliche Probleme. Er hatte alle Fragen flüssig beantworten können und auch alles verstanden. Wäre ein Wunder wenn das kein Ohnesgleichen geben würde. Gemeinsam schritten sie hinaus auf die Ländereien, da es bis zur nächsten Prüfung noch etwas dauerte.

"Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?" fragte Alice etwas sentimental.

"Jetzt sind schon die Abschlußprüfungen. Danach kommt nur noch der Abschlussball und dann ist alles vorbei... Dann sehen wir Hogwarts nie wieder!"

"Bleib auf dem Boden, Al," lachte James amüsiert.

"'s ja nicht so, dass es das Schloss nicht mehr gibt. Im Gegenteil, du kannst doch jederzeit hier her zurückkommen und die Professoren oder Hagrid besuchen. Wär doch dämlich wenn wir immer und ewig zur Schule gingen..."

"Hey, Waisen-Potter!"

James konnte nicht anders als wiedermal die Augen zu rollen. Hatte Malfoy das eigentlich nie satt sich Spitznamen für ihn auszudenken und in den blödesten Situationen einen Streit anfangen zu wollen.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?"

"Mit dir reden!... Unter vier Augen."

Reden? Nichts was mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, würde mit Reden enden.

"Nein, danke. Wenn ich das Bedürfnis nach einen Artikulationsunfähigen Gesprächspartner habe, komm ich auf das Angebot zurück."

"Wir können ja auch anders!" brüllte Goyle und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Im selben Moment in dem er seinen Fluch loslassen wollte, hatte James seinen gesprochen und Goyle damit in die Slytherinherde hineingeschmettert, wo er sie alle mit hinunter riss durch seine breite Masse.

"Du solltest aufpassen, mit wem du dich anlegst, du Einfallspinsel!"

"Du wagst es!"

Goyle hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet um den nächsten Fluch auf ihn loszulassen, aber James war wieder schneller und sein Fluch ließ ihn erstarren und zu Boden fallen.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!" schrie Crabbe und wollte seinerseits einen Fluch loslassen, doch auch hierbei war James schneller und setzte ihn mit seinem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch außer Gefecht. Während Remus und Alice schmunzelnd daneben standen und zusahen wie er einer nach dem anderen besiegte, schien Peta einen gemischten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu haben. Es ging von Unglaubig über Entsetzt bis hinzu beängstigt.

Erst als alle Slytherin's zusammen ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn erhoben, griffen auch Alice und Remus ein und stellten sich zu ihm dazu um gleichfalls Flüche loszulassen. Malfoy hatte losgeflucht, bevor einer der Freunde beginnen konnte. Jeder schien irgendwie, irgendwann mal von einem Fluch getroffen und durch die Gegend geschleudert zu werden. James wußte nicht wie ihm geschah als er von einem Stoß erfasst und gegen Peta geschleudert wurde, die statt in Deckung zu gehen, mitten auf der Wiese stehen geblieben war. Beim Aufprall spürte er einen kurzen Stich in der Schulter. Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, rappelte sich nach einem gemurmelten 'tschuldigung zu Peta wieder auf und stürzte sich aufs neue in die kämpfende Menge hinein. Dies dauerte so lange bis 3 verschiedene Flüche die Menge auseinander rissen und die Slytherins von den drei Freunden trennten.

"Seit ihr Verrückt geworden!" brüllte Lilli entsetzt.

"Duellieren auf den Ländereien ist verboten! Jeder bekommt dafür nen Abzug von 10 Punkten!"

James und Alice machte das nicht viel aus, wenn man bedachte, dass die Slytherins fast dreifach soviel waren wie sie und demnach auch mehr Punkte abgezogen bekamen. Merkwürdigerweise protestierte Malfoy diesmal gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, er ging zufrieden mit sich selbst, wieder zu seinen Kumpanen zurück und verkrümmelte sich wortlos.

"Sag mal, seit ihr Verrückt!" brüllte sie nun James, Alice und Remus an.

"Schon," stimmte Sirius ihr entrüstet zu.

"Warum habt ihr nicht auf uns gewartet!"

"SIRIUS!" warnte Lilli ihn giftig, was das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht sofort wieder vertrieb.

„Ähem..." räusperte er sich unschuldig.

"Ihr könnt euch doch nicht duellieren wie es euch gerade in den Kram paßt? Besonders DU nicht, Herr Schulsprecher!"

Und damit war James gemeint, der einen Schritt erschrocken vor ihr zurück wich. Sie glich ja ner wilden Furie. Nachdem Lilli ihnen erst mal 10 Minuten eine Standpauke hielt, wie sie nur so leichtsinnig sein können, hatte Anna glücklicherweise das Thema wieder auf die UTZ'e zurückbringen können. Lilli's schlechte Laune war darauf zurückzuführen, dass Sirius absolut keine Probleme mit seiner Prüfung gehabt hatte obwohl er kein bißchen dafür in den letzten Tagen geübt hatte während Lilli sich tagtäglich mit den Büchern rumquälte und die Prüfung ganz und gar nicht mit links schreiben konnte.

Der Tag ging vorbei und am Abend hatte jeder von ihnen bis auf die Maurauder ne Laune wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Anna war sich sicher Zaubertränke irgendwie vermasselt zu haben, Alice hätte schwören können, Zauberkunst vermasselt zu haben, Peter schien sowieso überall total versagt zu haben und saß deshalb die ganze Zeit zusammengekrümmelt bei seinen Freunden und starrte den Boden an. Selbst Remus war sich sicher zumindest in Zaubertränke einen Trank falsch beschrieben und die Wirkung mit nem ganz anderen verwechselt zu haben Die einzigen, denen das gar nichts ausmachte waren Sirius und James, die alles ganz locker sahen und entspannt auf der Couch lagen.

"Übrigens, wißt ihr was?" begann Alice und ihre Laune hatte sich mit einem mal um 180° gedreht.

"Was?" fragten alle gleichzeitig ziemlich desinteressiert.

"Wegen dem Abschlussball: Die Nominierungen für König und Königin sind draußen und ratet mal welche Pärchen zur Wahl stehen!"

"Du und Frank!" antwortete Anna. Wenn ihre Freundinn so grinste und das Thema so intusiastisch ansprach, dann mußte sie nominiert worden sein.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jubelte sie lachend.

"Frank Longbottem und Alice Stattler zur Ballkönig-und Königin. Klingt doch stark?"

"Und wer noch?"

"Na, wer wohl!" sagte sie augenrollend und sah zu Lilli und James.

"Mr. James Perfekt Potter und Miss Lilli Streber Evans!"

"STREBER!" brüllte sie wütend, was Alice nicht wirklich erschreckte.

"Aber das war von vorn herein klar, dass ihr auch nominiert werdet. Immerhin gehört James mit Frank zusammen zu den beliebtesten Schülern von Hogwarts und dann sind noch nominiert... Bellatrix Black und Rudolphus Lestrange!"

"Bella?" gluckste Sirius amüsiert.

"Okay, sie sieht nicht übel aus, aber Lestrange? Der sieht doch aus wie 'ne zulang geratene Giraffe!"

"Dann sind da noch Joanna Simpson aus Huffelpuff, die mittlerweile nicht mehr mit Jennings zusammen ist, sondern mit Amos Diggory!"

"Joanne und Diggory?" fragte James unglaubig und hatte seine Augen aufgerissen. "Seit wann?"

"Erst seit kurzem," sagte Alice breit grinsend.

"Wenn du mich fragst, wollte sie sich nur jemanden für den Abschlussball zu legen, damit sie nominiert wird. Du weißt, dass sie FAST so beliebt ist wie ICH!"

Bei diesem Kommentar konnte Anna nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Ihre Freundinn war ja auch ganz und gar nicht von sich selbst überzeugt.

"Ach ja... und noch zwei Pärchen!" fügte sie hinzu mit Blick auf Anna und Sirius.

"Jeniffer Li und Sirius Black, sowie Kingsley Shaklebolt und Anna White!"

"WAS?" stießen beide unglaubig aus.

"Moment mal, ich hab Kingsley noch gar nicht zugesagt!" protestierte Anna beleidigt.

"Ich hab Jen doch erst gestern Abend zugesagt..." dachte Sirius überrascht laut.

"Die Liste ist auch erst seit heut Mittag draußen. Ihr seit jedenfalls so nominiert! Kann ich was dafür? Ich hab euch ja nicht nominiert. Da müßt ihr euch an Cat Jordan wenden. Sie macht diese Wahl!"

"Du gehst mit Jeniffer Li?" fragte Anna etwas böser als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte zu zeigen.

"Ähm... ja. Sie hat mich gefragt und... ich hab irgendwie ja gesagt."

"Irgendwie? Wunderbar, ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Oberweite reichte dir ja voll und ganz um gleich vor Begeisterung zu sabbern."

"Ich hab nicht gesabbert! Außerdem gehst du doch mit Shaklebolt, also was soll das ganze?"

"Jetzt SCHON!"

Mit einem mal hatte sie ihr Kissen auf ihn geschmissen und war fuchsteufelswild hinausgestürzt.

"WAS...WAR...DAS?" fragte er unglaubig. Er war sich absolut keiner Schuld bewußt.

"Männer!" fauchte Lilli und stand mit Alice auf um ihrer Freundinn in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf zu folgen.

"WAS?" rief Sirius ihnen nach, noch immer vollkommen verwirrt, was er denn nun schon wieder angestellt hatte. James schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und legte seinem Freund bedauernd die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Padfoot... du kannst einem echt Leid tun. Was sollte denn das nun schon wieder?"

"Was?"

"Das mit Jen."

"Sie hat mich eben gefragt und wie gesagt... ich weiß nicht warum ich ja gesagt habe." 

Es war beim Frühstück auf dem darauf folgenden Tag. Die Maurauder waren zuerst in die große Halle gegangen und hatten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze niedergelassen. Sie hatten ja noch die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor sich. Während Remus mal wieder in seinen Büchern las mit Peta direkt neben sich kuschelnd und Peter ihn die ganze Zeit noch mal mit Fragen nervte, wandte James seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Essen ab zu Sirius rüber, der mit vollem Mund vor sich hinschmatzte. Sein Freund war ja wie ein Fass ohne Boden, soviel wie er in sich reinfressen konnte.

"Sag mal, das wegen Anna..."

"Hm?" machte er und sah verwirrt auf.

Er schluckte alles was er in seinen Mund gestopft hatte hinunter um frei reden zu können.

"Ach so, ich werd mit Jen heut reden und ihr sagen, dass es ein Versehen von mir war und wir nicht zusamemn zum Ball gehen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wieso ich ja gesagt habe!"

"Hey, Sirius!"

Das war Jen, dessen unvergleichliche Stimme man hören konnte. Sie setzte sich zwischen den beiden Jungs hin und schlang ihre Arme um Sirius, warf jedoch gleichzeitig einen Blick zu James rüber.

"Hi, James."

"Hi, Jen..." grüßte der sie augenzwinkernd zurück...

'Verdammt, flirtest du da etwa? Hör sofort auf damit'

Er unterdrückte sein Grinsen, bevor Lilli noch kommen und das sehen würde. Er konnte sich denken dass sie sofort ausflippte.

"Jen, ich muß mit dir wegen dem Ball sprechen," sagte Sirius und war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest entschlossen, ihr abzusagen. Doch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sprechen konnte, hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund gedrückt und ihn leidenschaftlich geküsst. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ihn dazu verleitete, den Kuss zu erwidern und sie wild an sich zu drücken.

James sah die Szene zwar vor sich, konnte sie aber nicht wirklich glauben und genau so erging es Remus und Peter, dessen Kinnladen mit einem mal hinabgefallen waren als sie aufsahen. James blickte zur Seite. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war und tatsächlich. Anna, Alice und Lilli standen am Eingang der großen Halle. Während die beiden Mädels ebenfalls mit weit geöffnetem Mund und unglaubigem Blick dran standen, schüttelte Anna den Kopf. Das was sich in ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte war keine Wut, sondern Eifersucht.Und James ahnte böses, sehr böses... Tatsächlich ging Anna auf Kingsley zu, der bei seinen Freunden saß und setzte sich direkt neben ihn hin.

"Hey, Kingsley..."

"Anna!"

"Tut mir leid, das ich dich neulich einfach so abgewiesen hab. Ich hab erst darüber richtig nachdenken müssen und... wenn du mich noch willst..."

Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an und diesem Leuchten in den Augen konnte er noch nie widerstehen.

"Ob ich will? Und ob ich will!"

"Na dann..."

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand an seiner Wange entlang und kam näher. Für alle anderen sah es so aus als ob sie ihn küssen würde und er es unglaublich genoss. In Wahrheit aber, hatte sie ihm nur liebe Wörter zugeflüstert und sich dann ohne einen Kuss von ihm mit den Worten: "Das heben wir uns für später auf," verabschiedet.

Sie kam zurück zum Gryffindortisch wo sich Lilli und Alice zu den Jungs dazu gesetzt hatten und sie sich zwischen ihnen. Sirius hatte sich gerade von Jen getrennt als sie Kingsley "küsste". Als sie sich zu ihnen setzte, war Jen schon wieder gegangen mit den Worten: "Ich freu mich schon drauf!"

Nun saßen sie also da, sein bester Freund, der nie zugeben wollte, dass er in seine beste Freundinn verknallt ist, die nun auch da saß und gerade jemand anderen geküsst hatte.

"Was war das!" fragte Sirius sie aufgebracht, was Anna genau so mit lauter Stimme zurück gab.

"Was war was? Du sagtest gestern Abend doch selbst! Ich würde mit Kingsley gehen. Also hab ich doch das Recht das auch öffentlich zu tun! Du tust das mit Jen ja auch wie ich sehe!"

"Das ist doch was ganz anderes!"

"Ach ja!"

"Ich bin ein Kerl! Ich mach sowas permanent!"

"Und nur weil ich ne Frau bin darf ich das nicht? Du bist ein solcher Macho!"

"Ich hab mich nicht grad an Shaklebolt rangeschmissen!"

"Nein, du hast dich von Jeniffer Li abknutschen lassen."

"Besser so als umgekehrt!"

"Könntet ihr bitte aufhören euch zu streiten und frühstücken? Das wird ein langer Tag, wenn ihr so weitermacht..." murmelte James deprimiert von dem ganzen.

Beide hielten ab da an die Klappe und gaben nur noch ein Laut des essen's oder trinkens von sich. James hasste es seine beiden besten Freunde miteinander streiten zu sehen. Es war nicht so, dass es das erste mal wäre. Sirius und Anna taten das schon seit klein auf, aber jedesmal war es mehr aus Spaß und witzeshalber um den anderen zu necken. Das eben war etwas anderes... Sirius hatte ihr weh getan und Anna wollte Rache.

Die Prüfung in VgddK verlief wie erwartet für die meisten schwer. Die Prüfer verlangten wirklich verdammt schwere Sachen, die sie im Unterricht noch gar nicht drangenommen hatten, da Karkaroff nicht sonderlich viel auf den Stoff gegeben hatte. Die einzigen, die alle Aufgaben lösen konnten waren wohl James und Sirius, aber auch nur, weil sie alles verbotenerweise schon einige Jahre vorab gelernt hatten. Das 7. Schuljahr war für die beiden mehr eine langweilige Wiederholung gewesen. Lilli konnte dank James Hilfe zumindest einiges mehr schreiben als sie selbst erwartet hatte und machte sich geistig eine Notiz ihm noch dafür zu danken, dass er ihr ein guter Lehrer war.

Nach der Prüfung hatten sich die meisten auf die Ländereien hinaus verzogen und so auch die Maurauder und die Mädels. Da saßen sie also alle und atmeten erleichtert die frische Fühlingsluft ein. Frank war nun bei ihnen und hielt seine Alice liebevoll in seinen Armen, während Remus dasselbe auch mit Peta tat und James mit Lilli. Peter saß wiedermal wie das 5. Rad am Wagen bei ihnen, nicht wissend, was er tun oder lassen oder sprechen sollte. Anna und Sirius saßen zu jeweils zwei verschiedenen Seiten und warfen sich immer wieder giftige Blicke zu.

"Wißt ihr was?" fragte Alice lachend, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

"Cat hat so ne Umfrage gestartet, wer wohl gewinnen wird auf dem Abschlußball und wißt ihr wer vorn liegt?"

Sie hatte auf keine Antwort gewartet, sondern sich die Frage selbst beantwortet.

"Frank und ICH!"

"War ja klar!" sagte Lilli amüsiert.

Alice war das beliebteste Mädchen an der ganzen Schule. Alle mochten sie und verstanden sich gut mit ihr und keiner war neidisch oder böse, dass sie mit Frank zusammen war und sich verlobt hatte. Bei James und ihr sah das schon ganz anders aus. Er war jemand, der von allen geliebt wurde und den jedes Mädchen haben wollte. Im Grunde genommen mußte sie tagtäglich darum kämpfen, dass sie alle merkten wie glücklich James und sie zusammen waren. Wie sollte sie da glauben, dass sie tatsächlich zu Ballkönig und Königin gewählt werden, wo sie die Hälfte der Mädels doch lieber schön weit weg von ihm sehen würden?

"Hi Anna..."

Kingsley war zu der Truppe dazugestoßen und hatte sich direkt neben sie lächelnd hingesetzt. Sirius wurde beinahe schlecht als er sah, wie sie zurücklächelte und turtelnd seine Hand ergriff.

"Gehen wir etwas spazieren!"

"Sicher... Bis später, dann..."

Sie ließ sich von Kingsley aufziehen und ging mit ihm davon. Kaum dass sie 10 Meter entfernt waren, wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu.

"Was findet sie an diesen Schwchkopf!" grummelte Sirius. Bei näherem hinsehen konnte man die beiden jetzt um den See herum spazieren sehen. Anna schien tatsächlich ziemlich glücklich zu sein und zu lachen, wenn er etwas sagte.

"Kingsley ist ein netter Kerl..." begann Lilli mal aufzuzählen, den Blick irgendwo in der Luft hängend.

"Bin ich etwa ein böse Kerl!"

"Er ist witzig," fuhr Alice fort.

"Und ich bin ein totaler Langweiler, oder wie!"

"Er sieht gut aus," sagte Lilli, was Sirius langsam aber sicher zur Weißglut trieb.

"Und ich? Seh ich etwa aus wie ne Schüssel bunte Knete!"

"Mensch, Sirius," sagte sie nun kopfschüttelnd, doch durchaus amüsiert darüber, dass er es offenbar nicht begriff.

"Anna will dich doch nur eifersüchtig machen mit ihm."

"Mit ihm? Als ob Shaklebolt mir irgendwie das Wasser reichen könnte."

"Und warum regst du dich dann so auf?"

"Ich reg mich überhaupt nicht auf!"

Um zu bemerken, dass das glatt gelogen war, brauchte es keinen Experten.

Anna kam nach gut 3 Stunden wieder zu ihnen zurück, begleitet von Kingsley, dem sie einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange gab als er wieder ging.

"Na, hats euch gefallen?" fragte er mürrisch, woraufhin sie vielsagend nickte und seinen zickigen Unterton ignorierte.

"Und wie... Mal was anderes als das ständige rummaulen eines gewissen anderen Herrn, dessen Namen ich nicht nenn will."

Dabei hatte Anna ihm einen giftigem Blick verpaßt, der ihm nicht entgangen war.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass du mit nem Schönling wie Shaklebolt gehst! Seit wann stehst du bitte auf Angeber?"

"Seit wann stehst du auf das hirnlose Barbieverschnitt?"

"Das tu ich doch gar nicht."

"Also gehst du mit jedem zum Abschlussball, den du nicht magst?"

"Sie hat mich gefragt!"

"Und Kingsley mich. Was ist daran also so schlimm?"

"Du willst doch gar nichts von dem Idioten."

"Wer sagt das? Du? Seit wann weiß Mr. Gefühlstot was ich denke?"

"Hey, Leute," versuchte James dazwischen zu gehen und hatte sich auch schon erhoben als beide mit ihrem Finger auf ihn zeigten und ihn anbrüllten: "Halt die Klappe!"

"Ich denke nur, dass er nicht zu dir paßt!"

"Ich mag ihn, ob's dir paßt oder nicht. Ich brauch deine Erlaubnis nicht um auszugehen. Mir ist es egal was du denkst, Sirius!"

"Mir auch!"

"Kein Wunder, dass du kein Hirn hast, wenn's dir egal ist was du denkst!"

"Wie witzig! Als Gott den Humor verteilt hat, standest du an der Schlange für Sarkasmus, wie!"

"Wer hat behauptet dass das ein Scherz war!"

"Soviel zum Thema Freundschaft!"

"Dann hau doch ab!"

"Hau du doch ab!"

"Nein, du!"

"Du!"

"IHR BLEIBT GEFÄLLIGST BEIDE HIER!" brüllte James laut und damit stellvertretend für alle Freunde, die um sie herum saßen.

„Wie kann man sich nur so gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen, wenn man eigentlich befreundet ist!"

"Das eins klar ist! Ich bin dein Freund, nicht ihrer!"

"Ah, gut zu wissen, dass ich all die Jahre mit einem imaginären Freund gesprochen habe!"

"Unsinn!" brüllte James.

"Ihr beide seit seit langer Zeit die besten Freunde und wegen so ner Kleinigkeit streitet man sich nicht."

"War ja klar, dass du auf seiner Seite bist! Du bist nicht besser als er! Genau so zurückgeblieben und Hirnampotiert!" brüllte Anna ihn an, was er im ersten Moment total perplex nur sehr langsam zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Was?"

"Ich hoffe ihr beide werdet glücklich, BLACK!"

Wutentbrannt verlies sie die Wiese zurück zum Schloß.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAH, das werden wir auch!" brüllte er ihr nach, nicht wissend, warum er das eigentlich tat. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite war, drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um und blickte erstaunt in die Runde.

"Hab ich das alles eben wirklich gesagt?"

Eine feste Freundschaft war in diesen Tagen auseinandergebrochen, die sich so schnell nicht wieder heilen ließ. Anna mied sowohl James als auch Sirius. Wenn sie nicht gerade bei Kingsley war, dann trieb sie sich bei Dumbledore im Büro rum um weiter über die Schlüssel-Macht Sache zu forschen oder sie vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Lilli und Alice. Doch sobald einer der Jungs aufkreuzte verschwand sie mit bösem Blick in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Die Freundschaft der drei schien zerbrochen zu sein und keinem wollte die Versöhnung gelingen. Die Woche verging, ohne dass Anna noch mal mit Sirius und James gesprochen hatte.

"Das mit Anna, Sirius und James ist richtig schlimm," sagte Peta als sie mit Remus zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Sie hatte sich nach einem schweren Prüfungstag an ihn gekuschelt und seine Nähe genossen, während er ihr immer mal wieder über die Schulter strich.

"Ich hab die drei auch noch nie so gesehen. Sie haben sich früher immer mal wieder über Kleinigkeiten aufgeregt, aber einen richtig großen Streit hatten sie nie. Irgendwie scheint alles zusammenzubrechen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ach nichts... ist schon okay. Du bist ja hier..."

"Ich liebe dich, Remi..."

Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und kuschelte sich wieder in seinen Armen ein.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Süße..."

Das Porträt glitt zur Seite und James betrat mit Sirius und Lilli den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ihr solltet euch wieder mit ihr versöhnen," konnte man Lilli sagen hören und jeder verstand, dass sich das auf Anna bezog.

"Niemals, jeder Versuch ist bis jetzt gescheitert," bellte Sirius böse.

"Hast doch gesehen, dass sie uns gar nicht erst zum Reden kommen läßt."

"Aber ihr seit doch Freunde!"

"GEWESEN!" fügte James augenrollend hinzu als sie sich zu Remus und Peta dazusetzten.

"Wo habt ihr denn den 3. Musketier gelassen?" fragte Remus besorgt.

"Bei Dumbledore!" war die einfache Antwort.

Anna war an jenem Abend wieder erst sehr spät aus dem Büro des Schulleiters gekommen. Sie ging den Gang entlang Richtung Gryffindorturm als sie abrupt stehen blieb und einen wohl bekanntes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit erkannte. Eiskalte blaue Augen, weißes, glattes Haar... Malfoy.

"Was willst du?" zischte sie ihn böse an. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, nervte er sie nämlich höllisch und er war offenbar auch der letzte Mensch, den sie sehen wollte.

"Nur zu deiner Information? Ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu schreien, das die Bude hier zusammen bricht und irgendjemand wird mir dann schon zur Hilfe eilen!"

"Liebste Anna..."

"Ich sagte schon mal, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!"

"Ich würde dir doch niemals etwas antun können. Wir sind doch beide reinblütig und wertvoll. Nicht so wie diese Schlammblüter und Verräter..."

"Geht das Gespräch noch lange so weiter? Denn wenn ja, können wir es jetzt sofort beenden. Vergeude nicht meine Zeit!"

Sie wollte gerade weitergehen als sie seine Hand an ihrem rechten Arm spürte, wie er sie fest hielt. Sie drehte sich mit bösem Blick zu ihm um und wollte ihren Arm wegziehen, doch er hatte sie ganz nah an sich herangezogen. Sein Griff war so fest und hart, dass es schon weh tat und sie einen Schrei unterdrücken mußte.

"Du weißt was du bist und der dunkle Lord weiß das auch!"

Diese Worte hatte er mit fester Stimme gesprochen und ihr dabei tief in die Augen geblickt, als ob sie es sonst nicht verstehen würde. Sein Griff um ihren Arm wurde immer enger und fester.

"Lass los!" sagte sie mit genau so einer fester Stimme.

"Zu gegebener Zeit, wirst du ihm das Herz entreisen! Hast du mich verstanden? Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dem dunklen Lord zu entgehen. Er wird dich finden, wo immer du bist und deine Freunde werden dich nicht beschützen. Erst recht nicht jetzt! Wozu solltest du dich also um sie kümmern, wenn du ihnen egal bist? Jeder ist sich selbst der nächste, Anna. Das solltest auch du mittlerweile kapiert haben. Du solltest dich für die richtige Seite entscheiden."

"Der dunkle Lord hat die Phoenixelfe... wozu braucht er dann MICH?"

Ihr Arm tat mittlerweile höllisch weh und sie war sich sicher, dass sich später sicher Frakturen zeigen würden, aber sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben zu sehen, dass er ihr ernsthaft weh tun konnte oder dass sie vielleicht Angst vor ihm bekam, dadurch dass er so nah bei ihr war. Erst jetzt ließ er sie wieder los und blickte überheblich zu ihr nieder.

"Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen..."

"Gib mir einen Grund... warum ich das tun sollte, was ihr von mir verlangt! Mit dem Tot brauchst du mir nicht zu drohen. Ich weiß dass ich als Schlüssel bis zum Machtentscheid unsterblich bin!"

Er schien überrascht zu sein, dass sie das sagte, jedoch nicht schockiert oder erschrocken.

"Wenn ich euch helfen sollte, meinen besten Freund zu verraten, müssten die Gründe schon wirklich verdammt gut sein."

"Ehemals... besten Freund, mein Schatz. Ehemals... Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, seit ihr nicht mehr so eng wie früher unterwegs, wenn überhaupt noch. Er wird dich verraten. Früher oder später wird er es tun. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich freiwillig für die dunkle Seite entscheidet? Dank dem Schlammblut wird er sich garantiert für die gute Seite entscheiden und du wirst einem qualvollen Tot erleiden... der dem letzten mal um weiten übersteigt! Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das was kommen würde. Gerade durch deine Funktion als Schlüssel wirst du nicht wie eine normale Hexe sterben, sondern tausend mal schlimmer und qualvoller um dich auch garantiert zu vernichten..."

"Was soll das überhaupt?" fragte sie aufgebracht um ihre aufgekeimte Angst zu verstecken.

"Ich dachte es ist nicht James, der sich entscheidet, sondern die Macht! Und ich kann erst eingreifen wenn er sich schon entschieden hat. Dann ist es so oder so zu spät, wenn er die gute Seite wählt!"

"Ts,ts,ts..." machte er wieder und trieb sie damit förmlich zum Ausrasten. Eines Tages würde sie ihm noch das Gesicht polieren, wenn er es noch mal von sich gab und sich ihr die Möglichkeit dazu bot.

"Glaubst du wirklich, euer geliebtes Buch ist vollständig? Kennst du nicht die beste Art zu lügen? Die Wahrheit sagen, aber das wichtigste verschweigen. Der dunkle Lord kann dich vor dem Tot bewahren... wenn du dich uns anschließt. Dein Bruder und deine Mutter sind schon auf der dunklen Seite. Du könntest wieder mit ihnen vereint sein, wieder zusammen eine glückliche Familie sein... ein zufriedenes Leben führen. Du müßtest nicht mal jemanden opfern, der dir wichtig ist... Denk daran, Potter scherrt sich ein Dreck darum was mit dir ist. Er hat sein geliebtes Schlammblut und diesen Blutsverräter. Wozu solltest du dich dann um ihn sorgen?"

Und mit einem letzten Blick zu ihr, ging er weg und überließ sie ihren Gedanken.


	90. Chapter 90

Chap 90: to the end

Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und einige Wochen später würde man auch erfahren ob man nun bestanden hatte oder nicht. Viele gingen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade um ihren Abschluss zu feiern, ob nun bestanden oder nicht. Währenddessen hatten sich Anna, James und Sirius noch immer nicht vertragen können. Der Abschlussball rückte näher und es wurde wild getuschelt, wer denn nun Ballkönig und Königin werden würde. Ganz heiß im Gespäch waren Alice und Frank und laut Cat Jordan, noch ein Überraschungspärchen!

"Du solltest dich wieder mit ihnen versöhnen," bat Alice ihre Freundinn als sie mit ihr und Frank in der großen Halle zum Abendessen am Gryffindortisch saß, jedoch schön weit weg von ihren anderen Freunden.

"Was?" fragte Anna belustigt und schien drauf und dran von Sarkasmus befallen zu lachen.

"Ich seh die beiden noch diese Tage und nach Hogwarts können sie mir gestohlen bleiben."

"Das kann ich nicht glauben," sagte Frank kopfschüttelnd, die Augen weit vor Entsetzen geöffnet.

"Ihr wart doch immer die besten Freunde. Ein kleiner Streit kann doch kein Auslöser für so nen Bruch sein!"

"Vielleicht war es ja nicht nur ein kleiner Streit, Frank! Es ist mehr und der Streit war nur der Auslöser einer Kettenreaktion."

"Trotzdem! Ich kenn euch alle seit der ersten Klasse und hab euch aufwachsen sehen. Man, ihr habt euch zwar oft gegenseitig verarscht und Streiche gespielt, aber ihr wart trotzdem die besten Freunde!"

"Man, Frank. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nur vom Hören sagen kennst, okay? Ich weiß was man über uns sagt und nur die Hälfte der Gerüchte stimmen."

Dieser hatte seiner Freundinn einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, doch Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Wao," sagte Peta unglaubig.

"Euer Streit mit Anna scheint ja ziemlich hart zu sein. Das geht ja schon seit ner guten Woche so mit euch!"

James und Sirius warfen sich kurz fragende Blicke zu, dann sahen sie Peta an und zuckten gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Soll sie doch die bockige Zicke spielen..."

"Ihr kennt euch seit der ersten Klasse und seit auch so lang dicke Freunde... Und wegen eines lächerlichen Streites lasst ihr das alles fallen?"

"Es war nicht nur ein Streit, Peta," sagte James mit Blick auf Remus, der nur verstehend nickte.

"Lass die Fragerei, Süße. Das geht nur sie etwas an..."

"Ich meinte ja nur... Arme Anna... Sie ist ja jetzt ganz allein..."

"Wieso?" fragte Lilli leicht verärgert darüber. Was glaubte diese Person eigentlich, was sie da sagte?

"Na, ich dachte..."

"Anna hat auch noch andere Freunde außer den Maurauder... zum Beispiel, Alice und Mich..."

Sie schien gründlich verärgert, als sie aufstand, James einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und sich dann rüber zu Anna, Alice und Frank setzte.

"Na, ihr," grüßte sie sie und sah Anna besorgt an.

"Ich denke übrigens auch, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen solltet..."

"Dann sollen die doch den ersten Schritt machen!" fauchte sie böse und verschrenkte beide Arme vor der Brust.

"Wie denn, wenn du ständig vor ihnen davon läufst," witzelte Frank, fing sich aber sofort einen Ellenbogenstoß von seiner Verlobten gegen die Brust ein.

"Verzeihung," murmelte er nicht wirklich ernst und erhob sich.

"Bis später, dann!Muss noch was mit den Jungs besprechen."

Augenzwinkernd verließ er die Mädchentruppe Richtung Ausgang.

„Frank hat eigentlich Recht," sagte Alice nach einer Weile.

"Wenn du ständig wegrennst, könnt ihr euch nicht versöhnen."

"Ich hab nur keinen Bock darauf, dass sie so tun als wäre nichts passiert! Und darauf wird es unweigerlich herauslaufen. Sie stellen sich dazu, ich sage nichts und dann kommt die erste blödelei als ob nichts geschehen wäre... "

"Was willst du denn sonst? Ne großartige Entschuldigung? Sirius könnte Hogwarts zum Einsturz bringen, und er würde sich trotzdem bei Dumbledore nicht dafür entschuldigen!"

"Vielen Dank für die Aufmunterung,Alice," bestätigte Anna lachend.

Über Alice Schulter hinweg konnte sie einen Blick zum Jungentisch erhaschen, wo Peta zwar in Remus Armen saß und er sie auch total liebevoll streichelte, doch ihr Blick hing mal wieder an ihr. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass sich in ihnen mehr Hass und Neid befand, als bei sonst irgendeinem und auf gewisse Weise genoss sie diese Eifersucht.

Eine weitere Woche verging, ohne das die drei miteinander gesprochen hatten. Anna verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Kingsley oder in Dumbledore's Büro. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag gewesen als er sie kurz alleine lassen mußte um etwas mit einem Freund zu besprechen, der eben an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Sie mußte nicht lange auf Unterhaltung warten, denn nur einen winzigen Augenblick nach Kingsley's Fortgang hatte sich Malfoy zu ihr niedergesetzt.

"Hallo Schätzchen..."

Sie mußte sich wirklich sehr stark zusammenreisen, damit ihre Faust nicht doch noch ausrutschte.

"Was willst du? Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert, seit dem letzten mal."

"Ach nein?"

"Nein," sagte sie bestimmend und hielt seinem eisigen Blick stand.

"Soweit ich mitgekriegt habe... hast du dich aber immer noch nicht mit ihnen versöhnt und ausschlaggebend, war sicher das Wissen, dass DU der Schlüssel zur dunklen Seite bist."

"Ziehst du dir diese Vermutungen immer gerne aus dem Finger?"

"Ich habe eine verlässliche Quelle... "

"So wie sonst auch..." sagte sie sarkastisch und drehte sich weg um sich die nun viel interessantere Umgebung ansehen zu können.

"Du weißt, das die Macht der dunklen Künste in dir steckt? Als solcher Schlüssel ist es in dir geboren worden."

"Wahrscheinlich, aber letztenendes hat jeder selbst die Wahl zu entscheiden auf welche Seite er geht."

"Wirklich schade... Es ist ein Verlust, dass du nicht freiwillig auf unsere Seite wechselst. Aber wer weiß, was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden... Wir haben Zeit. Es ist noch nicht soweit..."

Kingsley kam gerade zurück als Malfoy aufstand und mit einem herablassenden Blick auf ihn weg ging.

"Was wollte er?"

"Nichts... absolut nichts..." antwortete sie lächelnd und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zu.

Die Ergebnisse der UTZ'e kamen heraus und wider erwartend hatten alle bestanden, denn sogar Crabbe und Goyle, die sich meistens ein kleines Erbsengehirn teilten, hatten die Prüfungen um Biegen und Bangen geschafft. Während James, Sirius, Lilli, Remus und Anna zu den besten Schülern gehörten, hatten Peter und auch Peta ziemlich versagt. Remus hatte seine Freundinn trösten müssen, weil sie so schlecht abgeschniten hatte während es James, Sirius und Anna noch immer nicht über sich brachten, dem anderen zu gratulieren und sich selbst jetzt noch aus dem Weg gingen. Der Abschlussball rückte näher und damit auch die letzten Tage von Hogwarts.

"Ihr solltet euch wirklich langsam zusammen reißen und euch vertragen," sagte Alice beim Abschlussballabend, als die Mädels sich in ihrem Schlafsaal zurecht machten. Anna schien der Freundinn jedoch absolut keine Beachtung zu schenken, denn ihr Blick blieb auf dem schwarzen, langen Ballkleid hängen, welches sie an ihrem Körper trug. Er zeigte durch die dünnen Spaghettiträger ziemlich Haut an der Schulter und ein langer Schlitz von den Oberschenkeln bis hin zu den Füßen ließ beim gehen wohl auch etwas viel Haut zum Vorschein kommen. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie mit Glitzerspangen hochgesteckt und einige wenige, lockige Haarsträhnchen waren alles, was ihr noch ab und zu ins Gesicht fielen. Das Gesamtbild sah nicht nur elegant aus, sondern auch verdammt reizend.

"Bist du sicher, dass sich Kingsley bei diesem Anblick zurückhalten kann?" fragte Alice amüsiert.

"Ich glaub, wir werden den ganzen Abend ein Auge auf dich werfen müssen, damit er dir nicht in wilder Gier die Kleider vom Leib reißt!"

"Das ist nicht komisch, Alice!" sagte Lilli ernst, doch Anna fand das schon und grinste ihre Freundinn breit an.

"Glaub mir, Süße! Ich will damit sowas ähnliches erreichen."

"Lass mich raten. Du willst das Sirius den ganzen Abend nur dich im Hirn hat, stand Jeniffer Li!"

"Nein," sagte sie bestimmend.

"Ich will dass er ausrastet und bemerkt, was er verpaßt hat!"

Lilli rollte nur unglaubig mit ihren Augen, als sie dabei fies auflachte.

"Ihr seit sooooo kindisch!"

"Und das sagt jemand, der in nem Hochzeitskleid zum Abschlussball geht!" neckte Anna sie an.

Lilli stemmte ihre Hände an die Hüften und guckte beleidigt. Gut, ihr Ballkleid war weiß und lang, mit kurzen, seidenen Ärmeln und einem silbernen, glitzernden, goldenen Streifen, der vom V-Ausschnitt nach unten ausging und den oberen Kleidteil sanft trennte.

"Das ist kein Hochzeitskleid!" sagte diese entrüstet.

Alice lachte amüsiert auf. Ihr Kleid war bordeauxrot, hörte bis kurz vor den Knien auf, trug dafür aber lange, Trompetenärmeln und einen sehr tiefen Ausschnitt, wo man einen Teil des schwarzen BH's sehen konnte. Ihre Haare hatte sie ebenfalls hochgesteckt, jedoch nur sehr einfach zu einem Pferdeschwanz.

"Na, dann: Let's have fun!"

Lachend gingen alle drei hinunter in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. James und Frank nahmen ihre Partnerinen liebevoll in die Arme als sie sie sahen. Während Sirius eigentlich mit Jeniffer Li da stand und ihr gerade ein Kompliment machen wollte, als seine Augen Anna trafen und sich beide tief ansahen. Ihm wäre bei diesem Anblick fast die Kinnlade hinabgefallen, wenn er sich nicht zusammengerissen hätte. Ihr war sein Blick durchaus bewußt aber nicht nur seins, sondern auch Remus hatte zu ihr rüber gesehen und ihm war die Kinnlade herabgefallen, obwohl er neben Peta stand und händchenhielt. Sie stellte mit Genugtuung fest, das ihre Rivalin vor Neid erblasste, ging jedoch auf Kingsley zu und lächelte als er ihre Hand nahm und ihr einen zarten Kuss rauf drückte.

"Kompliment, my Lady. Sie sehen absolut bezaubernd aus."

"Vielen Dank, my Lord. Ihr werft aber auch ein gutes Bild ab..." redete sie geschwollen weiter, was Alice und Lilli zum kichern brachte.

"Gehen wir," beschloss James genervt und führte mit Lilli an seiner Hand die Truppe voran zur großen Halle hinab.

Selbst dort war Anna einfach eine Augenweide und viele Blicke folgten ihr den Abend hindurch. Wieder mußte Kingsley Anna kurz allein lassen, da er von jemanden gerufen wurde, der unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen wollte. Sie stand bei den Getränken und wollte sich gerade eine Bowle eingießen als ihr jemand ein Glas herreichte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite um denjenigen zu sehen... Es war nicht Sirius, wie sie zuerst angenommen bzw. sich gewünscht hätte.. Es war Regulus.

"Was tust du denn hier?" fragte sie rauh, nahm aber das Glas an, dass er ihr hinreichte.

"Ich bin die Begleitperson von Billicent Bulstrode!"

Er hatte Glück, dass sie noch nichts getrunken hatte, sonst hätte sie womöglich alles über ihn wieder ausgepustet vor Lachen, doch so gluckste sie nur amüsiert.

"Du und Billicent? Ihr gebt wirklich ein sehr süßes Paar ab."

"Schade, dass du mit Kingsley hier bist. Du hättest ja auch mich haben können."

"Mir wird gleich schlecht."

"Woher kommt deine plötzliche Abneigung gegen mich? Früher haben wir uns doch ganz gut verstanden."

"Früher warst du auch noch kein so großer Arschkriecher wie heute!"

Sie legte das Glas nieder und sah ihn eindringlich und böse mit ihren schwarzen Augen an.

"Bist du eigentlich zufrieden mit deinem Leben, he? Ständig Aufträge für diesen Kerl zu erledigen, ihn in den Hintern zu kriechen! Hast du auch schon jemanden getötet? Malfoy hats bestimmt schon!"

Regulus blickte bedrückt zu Boden, als ob er den niederschmetternden Blick von ihr nicht ertragen könnte.Für einen Augenblick tat es ihr Leid, ihm das an den Kopf geworfen zu haben, aber dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an all die unverschämten und bösgemeinten Dinge, die er verbrochen hatte und ihre Abneigung kehrte blitzschnell wieder zurück.

"Ich mochte den alten Regulus. Der, der mich nicht ständig angebaggert hat, weil er keine Freunde hat. Der, der andere Leute nicht wie Dreck behandelt hat... Komm zurück, wenn er wieder da ist!"

Sie ging von ihm weg, auf der Suche nach irgendjemand anderen, den sie kannte als das Glas wieder vor ihr erschien, wieder gehalten von Regulus.

"Du hast dein Glas vergessen!"

"Ich brauch nichts zu trinken. NICHT VON DIR!"

"Was zum Teufel tust du denn hier!" ertönte Sirius Stimme, der sich in jenem Moment zu ihnen gesellte, jedoch nicht ohne von Anna einen giftigem Blick dafür zu kassieren.

"Ich ähm..." begann sein kleiner Bruder zu stottern, während er noch immer das Glas in der Hand hielt und offensichtlich nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.

"Er nervt mich gerade so wie du es auch immer tust. Hier, trink du das!"

Sie hatte das Glas nun Sirius in die Hand gedrückt und wollte gerade weggehen als James und Lilli zu ihnen dazu stießen.

"Merlin, Regulus! Was tust du denn hier? Diese Veranstaltung ist nur für Schulabsolventen!" maulte James den kleinen an und erreichte damit, dass er noch verwirrter und verängstigter wurde, Anna jedoch dazu brachte die Augen zu rollen und genervt weg zu gehen.

"Hey, Anna, wart mal!" rief James ihr hinterher und rannte von den beiden weg. Sirius hatte indessen nur die Schulter gezuckt und das Glas in seiner Hand mit einem Mal ausgetrunken.

"Neiiiiiiiin," bellte Regulus und hatte es ihm zu spät aus der Hand gerissen.

"Was zum-"

"Das war ein Zaubertrank, man!" schrie er böse.

"Anna sollte ihn trinken und sich in mich verlieben!"

Regulus stampfte wütend davon während Sirius etwas verwirrt drein blickte. Er hatte die Worte seines kleinen Bruders noch nicht wirklich verinnerlicht, als das Gefühl ihn ihm aufkeimte. Es war warm... gierig... süchtig... und er sah niemanden außer Lilli bei sich stehen. Sie sah... bildhübsch aus...

"Lils..." sagte er charmant lächelnd.

Diese sah zuerst verwirrt zu ihm rüber, bemerkte dann den merkwürdig verführerischen Ausdruck und noch bevor sie sich versah, hatte er seine Hand um ihren Hals geschlungen und zu sich geküsst.

„Sir-" konnte sie halb murmeln, als er seine weichen Lippen auf ihre preßte und seine Zunge gegen ihre sanft peitschen ließ. Lilli wollte ihn wegstoßen, wollte ihn von sich wegdrücken, aber... es fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise sehr gut an... und... er schmeckte süßlich... ganz anders... richtig wundervoll. Sie spürte ihn und spürte wie seine andere Hand an ihrer Hüfte vorbei glitt und ihren nackten Rücken raufstrich. 

"Anna!" rief James, doch sie lief durch die Menge hindurch ohne auf ihn zu achten, bis sie aus versehen direkt gegen Remus stieß und beide zu Boden fielen.

"'tschuldigung, Anna. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen," murmelte Remus verlegen, nachdem er wieder aufstand und ihr mit James Hilfe wieder aufhalf.

"Schon okay," sagte sie ehrlich.

Dummerweise stand wiedermal Peta bei ihm und die giftigen Blicke zwischen den beiden Mädels waren wie immer nicht zu übersehen. Es ertönte ein wildes Getuschel. James, Anna, Remus und Peta drehten sich zur Seite um den Grund zu erfahren, doch was sie sahen war alles andere als gut. Sirius hatte Lilli einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mitten in der Halle gegeben und die beiden küssten sich noch immer. Nein, es war kein einfacher Kuss... Es sah aus als ob sie auf der Stelle miteinander schlafen würden, als ob Sirius ihr jeden Moment die Kleider vom Leib riss und Lilli es auch noch mit Genugtuung zulassen würde.

"Tja... wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde, wie?" hörte James Peta sagen.

Er war zu schockiert um etwas antworten oder tun zu können. Stattdessen ballte er seine Hände zu einer Faust und rannte auf sie zu, bereit seinem besten Freund sofort eine rein zu schlagen.

„James, Nein!" flehte Anna und wollte ihn noch aufhalten, aber er war viel zu schnell auf sie zugerannt.

Er hatte ausgeholt, ihn von Lilli weggerissen und ohne zu zögern mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sirius fiel von der Wucht der Faust direkt zu Boden und als ob er erst jetzt alles klar vor sich sehen würde, sah er schockiert zu James hinauf. Hatte er wirklich gerade seine Freundinn geküsst? Hatte er gerade die Freundinn seines besten Freundes geküsst und ihn damit betrogen? Mittlerweile hatten die Schüler einen Kreis um sie gebildet und neugierig zugesehen, was als nächsten passieren würde. Das hier waren immerhin James Potter und Sirius Black, die beiden begehrtesten Männer von Hogwarts.

"Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren! Black!"

Es sah aus als ob sie wieder in der ersten Klasse wären, am Anfang des Jahres, wo jeder mit jedem stritt und sie sich gegenseitig verprügelten. James holte aus und war bereit seinem besten Freund aufs neue eine zu verpassen als Lilli und Remus dazwischen traten und James von ihm wegzog.

"Seit ihr beide Verrückt? Ihr seit die besten Freunde, verdammt..."brüllte Lilli während sie mit Remus Sirius auf die Beine zog und ihn und James mit sich hinaus zerrten um den Blicken der Menge zu entgehen.

"Bist du verrückt?"

Anna drehte sich zur Seite und konnte Peta und Regulus an der Seite stehen sehen, wie sie heftig miteinander diskutierten. Sie stellte sich unauffällig in die Nähe der beiden und versteckte sich etwas, so dass sie sie nicht sehen konnten. Tarnung ihr Spezialgebiet.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest den Trank White geben! Und nicht mit Sirius Scherze treiben!"

"Mensch, konnt ich was dafür, dass mein Bruderherz das Teil runterschluckt und ausgerechnet das Schlammblut abknutscht? Aber jetzt mal... ehrlich. Hast du mit der Reaktion von Potter gerechnet? Das dürfte dem dunklen Lord doch gefallen?"

"Gefallen? Sicher... aber ich dachte es ist wichtiger White auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

"Es gibt noch andere Wege, die wir ausprobieren können..."

"Dein Glück, sonst würde der dunkle Lord dich in der Luft zerfetzten!"

Peta gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und kam aus der Ecke wieder heraus, direkt hinter sich Regulus, der den Kopf schüttelte und sich promt von Anna eine Faust ins Gesicht einfing, dass es ihn wieder zurück in die Ecke schmetterte.

"Du mieses Stück DRECK!" schrie sie den bewußtlosen Klotz am Boden an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder in die Halle ging.

"Hast du nen Knall in der Birne, einfach MEINE Freundinn zu küssen!" bellte James wutentbrannt und hätte Sirius gleich noch mal eine geknallt wenn Remus nicht seine beiden Arme um ihn geschlungen hätte und dadurch zurück hielt.

"Das war doch keine Absicht!" verteidigte der sich und fuhr mit der rechten Hand über seine aufgeplatzte Lippe um das Blut wegzuwischen.

"Ach, du hast sie ausversehen geküsst, ja! So wie alle anderen Mädels auch? Und auch aus versehen beinahe gefickt!"

"James, das war ein Zaubertrank!" versuchte Lilli ihn zu verteidigen, was jedoch offenbar nicht viel brachte, da diese Erklärung wirklich verrückt klang und auch nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig war. Es klang wie die übliche Ausrede eines Zauberers, der eine Entschuldigung für seine Gier suchte.

"Wie glaubwürdig! Sirius Black braucht einen Zaubertrank um ein Mädchen zu zeigen, wie toll er ist. Apropos, Lils. Du hast dich auch nicht besonders gewehrt!"

"Ich war überrumpelt u..und... hab beim Kuss auch etwas vom Trank abbekommen...!"

"Es war wirklich ein Trank, James," hörte er Anna's Stimme hinter sich. Offensichtlich war sie zu ihnen rausgekommen.

"Ich hab grad Peta und Regulus belauscht. Der Trank war eigentlich für mich bestimmt."

"Na, toll," sagte Sirius miesgelaunt und hatte seine Hand um Lilli's Schulter geschlungen um sie fest an sich zu drücken. Dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick sowohl von Anna als auch von James ein.

"Der Trank!" erklärte er unschuldig und nahm seine Hand promt wieder weg. Er hatte es ja wirklich nicht beabsichtigt. Es war mehr so ne Reaktion, die er selber nicht kontrollieren konnte, sondern sein Körper einfach tat. Zu dumm, dass er sich danach noch mieser fühlte.

"Remus, Peta sucht dich," sagte Anna an ihn gewandt, woraufhin er nickte und sich zum gehen wandte.

"Prongs, Padfoot? Ihr beide prügelt euch aber nicht die Birne zu Matsch, oder?" fragte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verschwand wieder in die große Halle hinein.Anna wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Jungs zu und grinste kopfschüttelnd.

"Das findest du wohl komisch!" sagte James ein wenig beleidgt, woraufhin sie nickte.

"Und wie... Ich geh und hol das Gegenmittel, der Sirius von seinen Qualen erlöst! Und du solltest Lilli bis dahin in Sicherheit bringen... vor dem... Lüstling..."

Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Halle als Sirius ihr nachpiff.

"Siehst gut aus, White!"

"Danke!" rief sie zurück, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen. Sie hatte lediglich die Hand gehoben als Zeichen dass sie es hörte, dabei jedoch mächtig breit gegrinst. Irgendwo war die Situation schon komisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Sirius Black gerade ungewollt wie ein besoffener Cassanova aufführte.

Anna war geradewegs zu Malfoy gerannt, der in der Halle mit einer Slyhterin tanzte als sie kam und ihn von seiner Tanzpartnerin wegzog.

"Entschuldigung, ich borg ihn mir nur mal kurz."

Sie gingen bis nach draußen wo er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

"Aha, du hast es dir also anders überlegt..."

"Das Gegenmittel!"

"Welches?"

"Zu dem Trank, der für mich bestimmt war!"

"..."

"Regulus und Peta haben ihre Klappe nicht halten können oder ich bin einfach zu schlau für euch und jetzt, das Gegenmittel. Komm mir bloss nicht mit dem Satz: Ich habs nicht. Ich weiß, dass du es hast, also!"

Sie streckte ihre Hand heraus und Malfoy holte es nur sehr widerwillig aus seinem Umhang heraus.

"War doch ganz amüsant, dass es Black statt du getrunken hat."

Sie nahm es an sich und lachte verbittert auf.

"Du wirst das Gegenmittel Black geben?"

"Lilli ist meine Freundinn. Ich will nicht das sie ständig von ihm genervt wird, dank EUCH!"

"Deine Freundschaft zu dem Schlammblut ist nichts, was dein Ansehen unbedingt steigert."

"Ach ja? Ich glaub, davon geht jetzt meine Welt unter," gab sie trocken zurück. Sie atmeten jedoch einmal tief auf... bevor sie sich noch mal an ihn wandte.

"Okay..."

"Okay was?"

"Okay, ich tu's. Ich helf euch Potter die Macht zu rauben...Als Gegenleistung... brauch ich keine Macht oder so 'n Zeug was ihr den anderen immer versprechts."

"Sondern?"

"Ihr gebt mir Han zurück. Ganz einfach..."

"Han?"

"Ich weiß nicht was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt, aber er war nicht böse, bevor ihr ihn mitgenommen habt. Ich will ihn wieder haben."

Malfoy schien nicht lange zu überlegen.

"Ich denke... das geht in Ordnung..."

"Aber vorher..."

"Was?"

"Watson."

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Wie habt ihr es geschafft, sie für eure Zwecke einzuspannen?"

"Was glaubst du wohl was es gebraucht hat?"

"Nicht viel... , aber ich dachte sie würde Remus lieben..."

"Es gibt nur die Nächstenliebe und jeder ist sich selbst der nächste. Der dunkle Lord wird Verbindung zu dir aufnehmen, wenn es soweit ist."

"Noch eine Frage! Ich werde also James die Macht entziehen, noch bevor er sich entscheidet. Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

"So ist es wohl."

"Wird er sterben?"

"Doch noch freundschaftliche Gefühle da?"

"Ich bin nicht so wie ihr! Ich kann solche Dinge nicht einfach abstellen."

"Obwohl du jetzt weißt, dass du ihm egal bist?"

"Das ändert gar nichts an mir... Also?"

"... So ist es... Er wird sterben... Du wirst die Macht auf den Träger geben und der dunkle Lord kann sie sich aneignen. Danach ist dein Werk vollbracht und du kannst getrost weggehen."

"... Ich hör von ihm..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich weg und ging auf den Hof vor dem Schloss, wo sie Sirius das Gegenmittel gab.


	91. Chapter 91

Ac.Potterfan: Hi du :) Schön, dass es dir mal wieder gefallen hat. Greetz :)

VanHelsing:

Hiho, mein Schatz ) +knuddel+ Ja, aber das wird alles später noch aufgeklärt O.o Ich weiß, dass Malfoy ne Schweinebacke ist und ich bin am Überlegen, ihm was richtig fieses noch auf den Hals zu hetzten +g+ Ja, Anna sah hammermässig aus +g+ So wars jedenfalls in meiner Erinnerung gedacht. +drückdichauchganzliebdurch+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :) Sweet Greetz Back :) +bussa+

Lucy Skywalker:

Hi Schnuckel :) +g+ Freut mich, wenn dir auch beim 2. mal lesen noch gefällt +party+ Kann deine Frage hier net beantwortet +g+ Wär ja massives Spoiling für diejenigen, die die FF noch nicht gelesen haben, aber soviel O.o Du erinnerst dich richtig +g+ Das hab ich bei BlackHeart ja von BtF übernommen :) Bis bald +knuddelback+ HDL :) +bussi+

Here we go:

Chap 91: The order of the Phoenix

Sirius hatte ein solch schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber James, dass er die ganze Zeit wie ne getrocknete Rosine herumlief und seinem Freund entschuldigende Blicke mit nem tieftraurigem Hundeblick zuwarf. James meinte zwar, dass er ihm verziehen hätte, weil ja ein Trank dran Schuld war, trotzdem schien er den ganzen Abend Lilli irgendwie vor ihm beschützen zu wollen und ständig von ihm wegzuziehen. Das ganze Theather endete erst als die vier Maurauder zusammen auf der Toilette standen und Sirius sich nach getanem Geschäft in einen Hund verwandelte und James entschuldigend anhechelte.

Dieser lachte auf als er den kleinen, zerknüllten Körper auf dem Boden liegen sah, wie er schuldig wimmerte. Er kniete sich zu ihm hinab und kraulte dem Hund an den Ohren.

"Du weißt genau, dass ich dir so nicht widerstehen kann... Ist schon okay, Padfoot... ich nehms dir nicht mehr übel..."

Der Hund wimmerte ihn noch immer wehmütig an und James konnte nicht anders, als wirklich zu lächeln, angesichts des niedlichen Bildes vor ihm.

„Ich versprechs, Padfoot... Alles wieder in Butter."

Und erst danach verwandelte er sich wieder in den großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann zurück und lachte auf.

"Ich schwörs, ich tu's nie wieder und überleg mir in Zukunft doppelt und dreifach was ich trinke!"

Der Ballabend verlief daraufhin relativ friedlich. Anna verbrachte die Zeit bei Kingsley und seinen Freunden und schien sich auch sehr gut zu amüsieren. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Sirius ihr einen Blick zugeworfen, den sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Später am Abend beglückwünschten Dumbledore und McGonagall noch den Abschlussschülern zur bestandenen Prüfung.

"James, wir sehen uns ja dann Anfang nächster Woche," sagte sein Schulleiter nachdem er ihm die Hand geschüttelt hatte und zwinkerte ihm dabei mit dem rechten Auge zu.

"Sicher, Professor. Ich habs nicht vergessen."

Die Feier ging bis in die Abendstunde hinein und als sie an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen war, ging Cat Jordan auf die Bühne und meldete sich zu Wort.

"So, Leute. Wir haben hier nun das Ergebnis der Wahl zum Ballkönig und Königin... Und ihr werdet es bestimmt nicht glauben wer die Sieger sind!"

Die Menge sah gebannt zu ihr rauf. Man konnte Bellatrix sehen, wie sie sich schon mal fein machte für ihren Auftritt als Gewinnerin.

"Ich weiß, jeder hat darauf gewettet dass es unser allseits beliebtes Pärchen Alice und Frank sind. Ich muss euch enttäuschen. Unerwartet und eigentlich gar nicht wirklich nominiert... aber trotzdem zum Ballpaar des Jahres gewählt... wurden Sirius Black und Anna White!"

Es wurde weder applaudiert, noch gratuliert, noch sonst irgendwas. Totenstille und jede Menge starr vor Schreck geöffnete Augen und hinabgefallene Kinnladen. Keiner glaubte das wirklich gehört zu haben, was gerade gesagt wurden. Anna und Sirius hatten gleichzeitig die Blicke zu ihren Freunden gewandt und absolut JEDER von ihnen versuchte unschuldig drein zu blicken, was durch ihr äußerst krampfhaft hinuntergedrückes Lachen jedoch kaum möglich war.

Frank, Alice, James und Lilli hatten etwas daran gedreht und das konnte man auf eine Meile Entfernung förmlich riechen. Ein Blick zu Dumbledore und Anna bemerkte, dass auch er versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken... Hatte etwa sogar der Schulleiter da mitgeholfen?

"Tja, Sirius, Anna. Komm herauf und holt euch eure Krone ab."

Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, bis Lilli Anna hinauf zog und James Sirius hinter sich auf die Bühne hinauf schleppte. Beiden wurde die Krone aufgesetzt. Alice und Frank waren die ersten die zu klatschen begannen, dicht gefolgt von der ganzen Menge, die ebenfalls jubelte. Irgendwie traute sich das gewählte Paar jedoch nicht, einander auch nur einmal anzusehen und so warfen sie sich gegenseitig immer mal wieder schüchterne Blicke zu.

"Der erste Tanz gebührt immer dem Ballkönig und der Königin."

Ein sehr langsamer Tanz wurde eingespielt in dem die beiden eigentlich dicht aneinandergekuschelt auf der Fläche stehen sollten, doch stattdessen bleiben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Das ganze war irgendwie peinlich. Direkt vor der ganzen Schule sollten sie sich jetzt wie ein Liebespaar verhalten.

"Na los," flüsterte James ihnen zu und sämtliche Freunde nickten zustimmend.

Sirius atmete kurz ein, dann ergriff er Anna's Hände und drückte sie zärtlich an sich ran. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Es fühlte sich sehr schön an, aber auch beängstigend, weil es neu war. Und Anna? Sie wußte gar nicht mehr was sie fühlte. Vor allen in der Halle, den Professoren, den ehemaligen Mitschülern, den Feinden und den Freunden, dazustehen und eng umschlungen zu tanzen, bereitete ihr ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Einfach weil sie sich beobachtet und verunsichert fühlte, aber in seinen Armen, schien alles vergessen zu sein.

Sie blickte ihm in die Augen,ließ sich von ihm führen und leiten und doch war ihr Blick die gesamte Zeit auf ihn gerichtet...

Der Tanz dauerte ein Lied lang, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und die Fläche füllte sich wieder mit den anderen Schülern tratschenden Schülern. Man konnte hören wie einige sich darüber lustig machten, dass die beiden gewählt wurden, andere wiederum waren erstaunt und mußten zugeben, dass sie ein hübsches Paar abgaben. Die beiden selbst hatten sich sofort nach dem Tanz in zwei verschiedene Richtungen begeben.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachte Anna bei Kingsley und Sirius bei Jen. Allerdings nur körperlich. In Gedanken waren sie ständig beim Partner und warfen sich auch ständig kurze Blicke zu, die der anderen auffing und zurück lächelte.

"Entschuldigt mich... Ich muss mal wohin..."

Sie lächelte der Gruppe um Kingsley zu und verschwand aus der Halle.

"Entschuldige mich, Jen. Ich komm gleich wieder."

Sirius, der bis dahin bei Jen und den Haufen ihrer kichernden Freundinnen gestanden hatte, die offenbar alle keinen Partner abbekommen hatten, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie alleine dran standen und ihn offenbar bewundernd anhimmelten, wollte sich auch möglichst schnell verziehen.

"Wohin willst du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Ähm... dahin, wo jeder mindestens einmal am Tag hin muss..."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er sich umdrehte un die Halle verlies.

Draußen auf den Ländereien war Sirius zum selben Baum hingelaufen, wo Anna an seinem Geburtstag damals gesessen hatte, als er sie suchte. Auch heute Abend saß sie dort... nur nicht auf dem Baum, sondern auf der Weise drunter. In ihrem Kleid und der Frisur wirkte sie diesmal viel eleganter und bildhübsch. Damals sah er sie als ein kleines verlorenes Mädchen, dem weh getan wurde. Heute Abend, war sie eine bezaubernde Dame, die einfach nur die Zeit hier draußen genoss.

"Hey..." grüßte er sie lächelnd und sie lächelte zurück, als er sich ganz nah neben sie setzte und sich beide tief in die schwarzen Augen sahen. Dunkle Augen, aber keine dunkle Seele.

"Du siehst echt wunderschön aus..."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und mit ihrem Blick suchte sie sein Gesicht ab, als ob sie eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen bezüglich seinen Gefühlen dort finden würde. Seine Haut war so weich... und zart.Keine Bartstoppeln oder rauhe Hautpartien waren vorhanden. Sie kam näher und noch in dieser Handlung spürte sie seine Hand, die sich auf ihren Rücken platzierte und sie zart an sich drückte. Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt, als ob es jeden Moment rausspringen würde. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass es gleich passieren würde, das es jeden Moment wieder soweit war... Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf seine Augen und auf sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, dann schlossen sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Leidenschaftlich, zärtlich, sehnsuchtsvoll. Ihre andere Hand platzierte sich auf seinen Nacken und fuhr zu seiner Wange hoch. Je fester sie ihn küßte um so enger wurde sie an ihn gedrückt. Ihre Körper berührten sich und in diesem Zuge schien sie plötzlich von der Hitze keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, wunderschön und einzigartig... voller Leidenschaft, wie ein wildes Feuerwerk.

Hogwarts lag nun hinter ihnen. Die Schüler reisten am übernächsten Tag nach dem Abschlussball wieder zurück zu ihren Familien ab. Lilli hatte sich von James verabschiedet, da sie den Anfang der Sommerferien noch bei ihrer Mutter verbringen würde, ihn und Sirius aber so oft es ging auf WingCastle besuchen würde. Auch Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank und Peta gingen wieder zurück zu ihren Familien, versprachen einander jedoch sich des öfteren zu treffen.

WingCastle.

Alles schien ruhig in jenen Tagen zu sein. James stand im Garten und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sterne strahlten vom Firmament zu ihnen hinab, der Wind wehte ruhig über sie hinweg.

"Am Montag ist also das Treffen..." bemerkte Sirius als er zu ihm rauskam und sich daneben hinstellte.

James nickte bejahend. Da standen sie also. Beide Maurauder in Jeans und Shirt und Barfuß auf der Wiese und blickten in die leere Gegend. Sie standen in seinem Zu Hause, das, was ihm so vertraut sein müßte, aber diese Stille, dieser Verlust der Menschen, die sonst hier waren, war schrecklich. Sie machte es fremd.

"Hat Dumbledore gesagt, wer alles kommen wird?"

"Nein... aber es sind einige von unserem Abschlussjahrgang. Diejenigen eben, die nicht nur passiv sondern auch aktiv gegen Voldemort vorgehen wollen. Ich weiß, dass Alice und Frank kommen werden."

"Das auf dem Abschlussball war eure Idee, stimmts?"

Sein Freund grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, leugnete jedoch weiterhin irgendetwas mit der Abstimmung zu tun gehabt zu haben.

"Ist doch mal was anderes! Alle dachten, dass Alice und Frank gewinnen würden. Hast du das dämliche Gesicht von Bella gesehen als Anna und du gewonnen hattets?"

"Aber ihr habt gemogelt!"

Dazu verzog James nur das Gesicht, gab jedoch keine Antwort von sich. Er hätte gerne noch weiterhin mit ihm Witze gerissen, doch im Moment war ihm nicht danach. Er war nur ein Tag von Lilli getrennt gewesen, aber er vermisste sie als ob er sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr bei sich gehabt hätte. Ihre Nähe fehlte ihm, ihre Berührungen, ihr Lächeln... alles an ihr.

"Und was ist mit deinem Geburtstag?"

"Was soll damit sein?"

"Wir sollten ihn feiern. Man wird schließlich nur einmal 18."

"Irgendwie ist mir nicht so nach feiern zumute. Padfoot."

"Weil Lilli nicht hier ist? Mensch, Prongs. Sie wird sicher kommen wenn du feierst.Welche Freundinn verpaßt schon den Geburtstag ihres festen Freundes."

"Ich glaub, sie hat meinen Geburtstag längst vergessen."

"Vergessen? Wie kommste denn auf so nen schwachsinnigen Gedanken?"

"Sie ist jetzt wieder bei ihrer Mutter. Sie hat sich gestern kein einziges mal gemeldet."

"Du hast auch erst Ende der Woche Geburtstag. Außerdem, warum meldest DU dich eigentlich nicht bei ihr? Du bist doch der Mann."

"Ich habs versucht. Ihre Schwester hat geschrien als ob sie gleich die Pest dahin raffen würde."

Er schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf, denn das war es was ihn bedrückte. Es gab offensichtlich keine Chance Lilli zu erreichen und irgendwo war es ihm unangenehm ihr sagen zu müssen, wann er Geburtstag hatte.

"Es gibt wichtigeres, auf das wir uns konzentrieren müssen. Zum Beispiel das Treffen..."

"Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir keine große Party am Freitag veranstalten werden. Ich wär ein schön bescheuerter Freund, wenn ich dich in deinem Selbstmitleid versinkenlassen würde."

Dabei zwinkerte er ihm zu und James hatte seinen Blick vom Himmel zu ihm herabgesenkt. Er nickte verstehend und doch trotz allem, schien es ihm nicht gut zu gehen. Er sah anders aus, bedrückter, als ob er wieder die Last der Welt auf seinem Rücken tragen würde. Sirius legte mutmachend seine Hand auf James Schulter und lachte seinen besten Freund an.

"Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Was immer kommen mag, das stehen wir gemeinsam durch!" James sagte nichts, aber sein Lächeln sprach Bände. Es war ein Danke. 

Die beiden Maurauder kamen übers Flohnetzwerk in die Wohnung, wo das Treffen statt finden würde. Dumbledore hatte ihnen den Namen gesagt, wohin sie zu reisen hatten. Kaum dort angekommen, fanden sie sich in einem leeren dunklen Raum wieder.

"Wo sind wir hier?" fragte James vorsichtig. Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging vorsichtig weiter in die Wohnung hinein.

"NAME!" brüllte eine Stimme von nebenan und beide hätten fast einen Laut des Schreckens von sich gegeben. Stattdessen hielten sie sich die Hand ans Herz und sahen den alten, doch sehr gefährlich aussehenden Mann an, der jetzt vor ihnen stand. Er hatte Narben im Gesicht und schon graue Haare.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

Der Mann sah auf die Liste, dann sah er wieder zu ihnen rüber.

"Rein da!" befahl er ihnen und zeigte auf die hintere Tür. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein, der entschieden heller und freundlicher wirkte.

"Sirius, James!"

James Herz wurde mit einem mal leichter als er Lilli sah, die auf sie zugerannt kam und ihm als erstes um den Hals fiel und so fest sie nur konnte an sich drückte. Es waren nur zwei Tage gewesen, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, aber sie reichten, damit er erkannte, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde reißen.

"Hey, Prongs."

James sah überrascht auf als er Remus und Peter erkannte, die mit Frank und Alice auf sie zugekommen waren und... Anna, die gleichfalls bei ihnen stand.

"Hey Leute... ihr seit auch hier?"

"War Dumbledore's Idee," erklärte Alice augenzwinkernd.

Kaum das man von ihm sprach, öffnete sich die Tür aufs neue und Dumbledore betrat mit dem Mann von vorhin den Raum.

"Nun, wie ich sehe sind wir alle vollzählig. Bitte setzt euch!"

Alle nahmen sich Stühle und setzten sich um den etwas kleinen runden Tisch. Einige, die keinen Platz fanden, stellten sich hinter den sitzenden hin.

"Viele von euch kennen sich ja bereits. Ich möchte euch trotzdem einander noch mal vorstellen. Der Reihe nach: Das hier neben mir, ist mein getreuer Freund und großartiger Auror: Alastor Moody, einige von euch kennen ihn vielleicht als Mad-Eye Moody. Dädalus Diggel, Merlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, James Potter, Lilli Evans, Anna White, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Stattler, Frank Longbottem, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon Prewett, sein Bruder Fabian Prewett und Dorcas Meadows."

Alle hatten einander zur Begrüßung hochachtungsvoll zugenickt, aber niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

"Ihr wißt sicher, warum wir hier sind. Wir sind nicht viele, aber wird sind vielleicht die einzigen, die wirklich aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpfen werden. Ich habe mit vielen Zauberer und Hexen gesprochen und viele wollen das wofür wir kämpfen, aber sie haben zu große Angst zur Zielscheibe zu werden. Nach dem was alles passiert ist, auch selbstverständlich. Es wird Zeit, dass wir ihm Einheit gebieten. Voldemort wird von Tag zu Tag stärker und seine Armee der Todesser ist uns um ein vielfaches überlegen. Aber wenn keiner gegen ihn kämpft, dann wird er eines Tages zu große Macht erlangen, als dass ihn noch jemand aufhalten kann. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, warum wir nur so wenige sind, wo doch die halbe Zaubererschaft die Taten von Lord Voldemort nicht gut heißt. Der Grund ist ganz einfach: Sie fürchten sich vor den Konsequenzen und auch euch muss ich warnen. Ich hoffe ihr seit euch bewußt, welche Gefahr ihr hier eingeht, in dem ihr den Orden des Phoenix beitretet. Man wird Jagd auf euch machen, sobald ein Wort nach außen dringt und die Todesser gehen nicht zimperlich mit ihren Gefangenen um."

Alle warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, doch keiner schien von seinen Worte großartig eingeschüchtert zu sein, außer vielleicht Wormtail, der versuchte das zu verstecken.

"Wer Angst bekommen hat oder sich erst jetzt der Konsequenzen bewußt ist, die er auf sich nimmt mit dieser Mitgliedschaft, der sollte sich jetzt erheben und gehen um sich selbst noch mal zu retten... Es wird ihm oder Ihr niemand übel nehmen."

Aber niemand hatte sich erhoben oder auch nur ansatzweise den Versuch gemacht zu widersprechen. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden in die Runde.

"Ich habe auch nichts anderes von euch erwartet. So, willkommen im Orden des Phoenix, meine Damen und Herren."

Nach dem Treffen hatten sich alle voneinander verabschiedet. Lilli hatte James mit entschuldigendem Blick angesehen.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muß noch mal zurück zu meiner Mutter."

Er mußte sich wirklich stark zusammen reißen um nicht zu grummeln und zu maulen.

"Ich weiß, ich will es auch nicht wirklich... aber ich will mit meiner Mutter auskommen. Wir müssen einige Dinge klären, bevor es einfach so weitergehen kann."

"Na gut... Also dann... sehen wir uns beim nächsten Treffen?"

"Sicher. Ich liebe dich."

Sie gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, verabschiedete sich mit Umarmungen von den ganzen Freunden und stieg dann in den Kamin. James seufzte leise auf, was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf ihn zog.

"Alles okay, Prongs?" fragte Remus.

Dieser nickte zwar, sah jedoch danach leicht verzweifelt Sirius an.

"Das nächste Treffen ist Mitte nächster Woche..."

Und mit diesem einen Satz hatte er genug gesagt. Er stieg in den Kamin und reißte gleichfalls zurück nach WingCastle.

"Was hat er?" Alice verwirrt.

Sirius sah sie alle verwirrt an und schlug entsetzt die Augen auf.

"Wie? Habt ihr das alles vergessen?"

"Was denn?" fragte auch Remus verwirrt. Jetzt war er neugierig geworden.

"Prongs hat doch am Freitag Geburtstag. Er wird 18."

Fast alle klatschten sich die Hand an die Stirn vor Schock.

"Stimmt ja," murmelte Remus schuldig.

"Das hab ich durch die ganze Aufregung total vergessen."

"Da bist du nicht der einzige," bemerkte Anna kopfschüttelnd, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

"Lilli hats auch vergessen, stimmts?"

Er nickte deprimiert.

"So wie's aussieht."

Auch Sirius stieg in den Kamin und reißte mit Flohpulver James hinterher nach WingCastle. Als er dort ankam, sah er seinen besten Freund auf der Wohnzimmercouch sitzten, den Blick starr gerade auf ein Foto gerichtet, dass auf der Tischplatte stand. Beim näheren Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, dass es das Bild seiner Eltern war, die ihn als Baby in ihren Armen knuddelten. Sirius wußte wie frisch die Wunde für seinen besten Freund sein mußte, dass er sich jetzt vielleicht viel einsamer fühlte...

"Hey, Prongs. Nimms ihr nicht übel..."

"Was?" fragte dieser ohne den Blick abgewandt zu haben.

"Lilli... Das sie deinen Geburtstag vergessen hat. Ist einfach zuviel los in der letzten Zeit..."

"Ich nehms ihr auch gar nicht übel..." sagte er und merkwürdigerweise glaubte er James das auch.

Sirius setzte sich zu seinem Freund auf die Couch und bemerkte etwas dass er vorher noch nie wahr genommen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch erst jetzt da, aber James hatte sich verändert. Sein Erscheinungsbild war vollkommen anders als früher... obwohl er noch genau so aussah wie sonst. Er wußte nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert.

"Prongs?"

"Was denkst du... ist mit Swetlana und Marcel passiert? Dumbledore sagte, er wüßte immer noch nichts neues. Sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er meinte, es gibt auch vermisste Personen, von denen man nie wieder etwas hört... "

Was sollte man noch groß dazu sagen? Alles würde fehl am Platz wirken. In dieser Situation konnte man nicht anders handeln, als still zu schweigen und die Stimmung vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Jedes Wort der Aufmunterung wäre eine Lüge, denn in diesen Zeiten, würde nichts wieder gut werden. Im Gegneteil, es konnte nur noch schlimmer kommen.


	92. Chapter 92

Chap 92: Happy Birthday, Prongs! Part one

"Nein, Padfoot!" grummelte James, der mit Sirius, Remus, Peta und Peter bei Fortescuen Eissalon in der Winkelgasse saß und einen riesigen Eisbecher schlemmte, während sein bester Freund ihn wiedermal mit einer Geburtstagsparty nervte.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich kein Bock darauf hab."

"Nur weil Lilli deinen Geburtstag vergessen hat?"

"Ich will einfach keine Party feiern, okay? Wozu auch? Es reicht doch, wenn du groß gefeiert hast."

"Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Padfoot, Prongs," sagte Remus, während er Peta in seinen Armen liebevoll streichelte. James wunderte sich immer noch, wie die beiden weiterhin ein Paar sein konnten.

"Nur weil Lilli es vergessen hat? Es sind tausende, die mit dir feiern wollen."

"Mir ist aber nicht nach feiern zumute!"

"Warum nicht?" fragte Peta verwirrt, woraufhin James genervt die Augen rollte. Das war seiner Meinung nach doch offensichtlich gewesen.

"Was gibts denn groß zu feiern? Voldemort erlangt immer mehr Macht, meine Paten sind nach wie vor vermisst und wer weiß wo sie sich gerade befinden, wenn sie noch nicht tot sind? Meine geliebte Freundinn will nicht bei mir sein und meine beste Freundinn ist noch immer fuchsteufelswütend auf mich obwohl ich gar nichts getan habe, außer den Versuch einen Streit zu schlichten!"

"Mensch, Prongs. Anna regt sich schon wieder ein," versuchte Remus ihn aufzumuntern.

"Und was Lilli angeht. Es muß für sie unglaublich sein, sich wieder mit ihrer Mutter zu verstehen. Bei dem Gefühlsausbruch ist es schon ein wenig verständlich wenn sie es aus versehen vergißt. Außerdem... ihr seit doch noch nicht mal einem Jahr zusammen."

"Ich hab ihren Geburtstag nicht vergessen und was Anna betrifft: Sie ist schon seit Hogwarts sauer auf mich und hat sich seit dem auch nicht mehr gemeldet," schmollte er und rückte seinen Eisbecher weg.

"Ich geh noch mal bei Qualität für Quiddtich vorbei... Bis später."

Er stand auf und war sofort weg. Peta warf einen fragenden Blick in die Männerrunde, die alle ziemlich hoffnungslos zu seinen schienen.

"Das scheint ihm ja ziemlich nah zu gehen, dass mit Anna..."

Remus nickte ihr bejahend zu.

"Naja, sie sind halt schon ziemlich lang befreundet und wie ich dir damals schon sagte, so ein großen Streit gab es zwischen ihnen noch nie, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben."

"Ich geh ihm mal nach. Nicht dass er noch einen Scheiß baut."

Sirius zwinkerte seinen Freunden zu und ging James in die Menge hinein nach. Remus bemerkte sehr schnell das Peta ihnen etwas böse nachblickte und der giftige Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Zum ersten mal in der gesamten Zeit, wo sie ein Paar darstellen, fragte er sich, ob sie wirklich um seinetwillen mit ihm ging, oder ob es nicht einen anderen Grund trug?

"Süße, was ist?"

"Ach nichts..." sagte sie leicht traurig.

"Komm schon, Peta. Ich seh doch dass dich etwas bedrückt... Also?"

Sie seufzte leise enttäuscht auf.

"Naja... Ich hab mich nur gefragt... warum James das so mit Anna bedrückt. Ich mein... es ist ja nicht so, dass sie fehlen würde, oder? Ich bin ja jetzt da..."

Remus verzog dazu nur die rechte Augenbraue. Hatte seine Freundinn wirklich das gesagt, was er gerade gehört hatte? Meinte Peta wirklich, dass sie Anna bei ihnen ersetzt hätte? Statt ihr zu antworten wechselte er lieber das Thema. Ihm wurde bewußt, dass Anna tatsächlich die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte, mit allem was sie über dieses Mädchen dachte. Peta war kein normales Mädchen, das einfach nur Freunde suchte... Sie wollte das, was Anna White besaß.

Lilli saß mit ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer und verpackte liebevoll das Geschenk mit einem hübschen, dunkelblauen Geschenkpapier.

"Er ist etwas besonderes, oder?" fragte sie ihre Tochter, als sie ihr den Finger für die Schleife borgte.

Lilli konnte nicht anders als übers gesamte Gesicht zu strahlen und zu nicken.

"Ja, das ist er, Mum."

Ihre Mutter lachte amüsiert auf und strich sanft die Haarsträhnchen aus dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Lilli konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie diese fürsorglichen Augen ihrer Mutter das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Sie strahlten sie förmlich an und ihr Blick war voller Liebe und Glück.

"Ich bin dem Jungen sehr dankbar, dass er dich so glücklich macht. Er scheint dir wirklich gut zu tun..."

Sie nickte erfreut.

"Ja, das tut er..."

"Was wirst du jetzt eigentlich tun? Ich mein... was macht man mit einem Abschluss an einer Zaubererschule?"

"Ähm... Zaubererberufe erlernen? Ich hab einen Ausbildungsplatz zur Heilerin im St. Mungo bekommen. Es geht allerdings erst übernächsten Monat los. Das St. Mungo ist übrigens ein Krankenhaus in London für Zauberer und Hexen, falls es dir nichts sagen sollte,"fügte sie mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens hinzu.

"Und du willst jeden Tag von hier nach London reisen? Mit dem Zug?"

"... Eigentlich... dachte ich daran nach London zu ziehen..."

"Oh," stieß ihre Mutter traurig aus und Lilli spürte wie unangenehm es wurde.

Sie hatte die Zeit mit ihrer Mutter auch genossen und war froh, dass es wieder wie früher war, bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging. Aber dass sie jetzt wieder traurig wurde, hatte sie damit nicht bezwecken wollen.

"Ich nehm an, du willst zu ihm ziehen? Diesen Jungen?"

"James... Ja."

"James... James Potter war sein Name, stimmts?"

Lilli nickte leicht errötend. Mit ihrer Mutter darüber zu sprechen war irgendwie peinlich. Nicht, dass sie sich ihren Gefühlen gegenüber James nicht vollkommen sicher wäre, aber sie hatte nie wirklich mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Nicht mal mit Alice oder Anna. Unter anderem auch, weil Alice eine Klatschtante war und ihr bestimmt etwas rausgerutscht wäre und bei Anna hatte sich einfach nie eine Gelegenheit ergeben darüber ernsthaft zu sprechen. Andererseits war sie auch James beste Freundinn und Lilli fühlte sich dann doch etwas unwohl ihr intime Gefühle zu erzählen. Besonders, wenn die Freundinn dann auch noch das Grinsen begonnen hätte, was durchaus passieren konnte bei ihr.

"Seit wann seit ihr schon zusammen?"

"Im Winter wird es ein Jahr werden."

"Und wie seit ihr zusammen gekommen?"

"Müssen wir darüber sprechen, Mum? Reicht es nicht, wenn du weißt, das ich ihn liebe und bei ihm leben möchte?"

"Aber du bist gerade mal 17, Schatz," sagte sie mit einem verständnislosen Ausdruck. Mit einem mal keimten in ihrer Tochter wieder abstoßende Gefühle auf. Gefühle von früher, die sie empfunden hatte, wenn sie alleine mit Petunia bei ihren Eltern etwas ausbaden mußte, die Schuld von etwas auf sich nahm, was sie gar nicht verbrochen hatte.

"In der Zaubererwelt bin ich damit schon erwachsen... Außerdem, möchte ich bei James bleiben. Er ist der einzige, der immer nur das beste für mich wollte..."

Dazu konnte ihre Mutter nichts mehr sagen. Lilli hatte damit ja Recht. Die letzten Jahre waren wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten Petunia ihr vorgezogen und erst jetzt, wo ihr Vater tot war, schien sich die Beziehung wieder zu bessern. Das passierte aber auch nur, weil ihre Mutter sich sonst allein gefühlt hätte. Petunia war nun mal keine Traumtochter, sondern nur auf ihr eigenes Wohl bedacht. Sie war selbstsüchtig und würde alles andere aufgeben, sofern es ihrem eigenen Wohl diente. Selbst ihre Familie...

"Wann wirst du zu ihm gehen?"

"An seinem Geburtstag. Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

"Will er denn überhaupt, dass du bei ihm lebst?"

"Ja, das will er... Er möchte einfach nur das ich glücklich bin und da war er immer der einzige. Ich will dir damit keinen Vorwurf machen, Mum. James mußte sich ja nie wie ihr zwischen uns entscheiden. Wer weiß, wie sonst alles ausgegangen wäre. Naja... wenn du mich suchst... Ich geb dir die Telefonnummer durch. James hat sich ein Telefon gekauft... Seltsam, er wollte eigentlich anrufen."

Sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er durchaus angerufen hatte, aber Petunia ihn wohl irgendwie daran hindern konnte, auch wenn sie bisher nichts davon mitgekriegt hatte. James... wenn sie nur an ihn dachte, dann wünschte sie sich bei ihm zu sein. Sie hatte sich nicht richtig von ihm verabschieden können und nun machte sie sich Vorwürfe, weil er vielleicht denken würde, dass sie es mit Absicht tat... 

Sirius hatte James bis Qualität für Quidditch begleitet und ihn danach allein gelassen. Dieser war später zurück nach WingCastle gereist. Dort angekommen hatte er sich sofort auf die Couch niedergelegt und seine Augen geschlossen. Es ging ihm mies, eindeutig. Er ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht, was mit seinen Paten passiert ist. Wenn sie tot wären, dann könnte er es akzeptieren und abschließen. Aber sie waren nur verschollen. Vielleicht waren sie noch immer in Voldemorts Fängen und er folterte sie, damit sie sich auf seine Seite schlugen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit. Sie waren immer an seiner Seite gewesen und hatten ihn beschützt. Jedesmal, wenn sie an Weihnachten zu Besuch kamen oder wenn sie zu seinem Geburtstag herkamen, dann freute er sich. Sie brachten ihn immer zum lachen und gaben ihn das Gefühl der Sicherheit, des Vertrauens und dass es sich lohnte zu leben. Er hatte auch ihnen von Lilli erzählt, von dem Mädchen mit den wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, mit dem bildhübschen Lächeln und dem genau so süßen zornigen Gesicht und sie hatten immer nur gelacht, wenn er von ihr erzählte. Swetlana hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass das Mädchen blind sein müsse, wenn sie nicht erkannte, was für ein feiner Kerl er war.

Feiner Kerl... so hatte sie ihn genannt. Ein schöner feiner Kerl war er, dass er seinen Eltern und seinen Paten nicht mehr vertraut hatte und sich vor ihnen verschloss. Nun war die Möglichkeit wohl für immer verloren, dass er sie jemals wieder sehen konnte...

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und er hörte Sirius fluchend hereintrampelnd.

"Verdammter Ruß, ey..."

James richtete sich hinter der Couchlehne auf um seinen Freund begrüßen zu können.

"Hey, Padfoot!"

"Sorry, Prongs. Solltest mal den Hauselfen Bescheid geben, dass er den Kamin reinigen möge. Hat sich viel zu viel Ruß angesammelt."

"Nicht genug wie ich sehe..." gab er breit grinsend zurück.

"Wieso?" fragte dieser verwirrt.

"Ach nichts..." sagte James, stand von der Couch auf, kam einen Schritt näher zu seinem besten Freund und blickte auffällig schmunzelnd an seinen Hals.

"Ist das ein Knutschfleck?"

"WAS?" fragte er schockiert und ging zum nächsten Spiegel. Tatsächlich war an seinem Hals ein dicker, fetter Knutschfleck, umrahmt mit feuerrotem Lippenstift.

"Verdammte Schei-Ähm..."

"Wer ist die Glückliche?"

"Ähm... Ein Gentlemen schweigt und genießt."

"Aha..."

Aber Sirius Blick war eindeutig gewesen. Das war nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand. James hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, aber einen solchen Knutschfleck besaß er auch schon nach dem Abschlussball.

"Nichts aha..."

"Kenn ich sie?"

"Ich sagte doch, dass ich nichts sagen werde."

"Ist es Jeniffer Li?"

"Nein."

"Kenn ich sie?"

"Ich sagte doch-"

"Na gut... ich finds schon noch heraus."

"Und wenn du es herausgefunden hast... Halt trotzdem die Klappe."

Lachend schritten die beiden Freunde in die Küche hinein um zu Abend zu essen. Selbst da löcherte James ihn noch mit Fragen über die Unbekannte, von der Sirius kein Wort verlor. Tatsächlich schien es ihm ernst zu sein. Sonst konnte er doch gar nicht genug lästern?

Da stand sie also, mitten in der riesigen Halle. Das alles erinnerte sie an einen Gängsterfilm, in dem sich die Bösen auch immer in einer Lagerhalle trafen um dreckige Geschäfte abzuwickeln. Es gab nur einen Unterschied: Das hier war keine Film, es war die Realität.

Anna stand mit Malfoy mitten in der Halle und wartete, wartete auf ihn. Lord Voldemort. Malfoy hatte sich bei ihr gemeldet und ihr gesagt, dass er ein Gespräch mit ihr wünschen würde. Sie wußte, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde, dass es sich nur um Tage handeln konnte, aber als es soweit war, wünschte sie sich, niemals auf diesen Handel eingegangen zu sein. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, an jenem Abend zuzusagen?

"Es wird also bald soweit sein?" fragte sie ihn während sie warteten. Malfoy lächelte triumphierend. Ein falsches Leuchten glänzte in seinen Augen auf, die sie zwar erschreckten, jedoch noch keine Angst einjagten. Vor ihm hatte sie keine Angst...

"So ist es... "

"Und wozu sind wir nun hier?"

"Der dunkle Lord will vorher mit dir persönlich sprechen..."

Kaum das er den Satz beendet hatte, spürte sie hinter sich eine unglaublich große aber auch kalte Macht. Ihr war klar, wem sie gehörte und so drehte sie sich keinesfalls überrascht zu Voldemort um, der direkt vor ihr stand, ausdruckslos. Nur dieses blasse Gesicht, als ob er krank wäre und im Sterben liegen würde, und diese blutroten Augen, die den Tot persönlich kennzeichneten. Wenn man ihn sah, konnte man sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Person noch lebte. Aber er tat es.. er wanderte unter ihnen umher.

"Anna White, so sehen wir uns aufs neue. Du hast dich also doch umentschieden. Besser für dich..."

Sie sagte nichts. Ganz gleich, was sie jetzt von sich geben würde, es würde an dem, was vor ihr stand, nichts ändern.

"Ich habe deine Bedingung gehört und ich bin damit einverstanden... So, Malfoy... Lass uns allein."

"Wie ihr wünsch, my Lord."

Er verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrn und verschwand dann aus der Halle. Anna war mit ihm allein, mit diesem Scheusal, das ohne zu zögern Leben getötet hatte. Hatte sie Angst? Sie wußte es nicht. Sie spürte in ihrem Inneren etwas, aber war es Angst?

"Ich weiß, was du von mir denkst... Ich kann es in deinen Gedanken lesen.."

"Dürfte nichts besonderes für sie sein, oder?"

Er hatte seine schmale Lippe verzogen, was wohl ein Lächeln in diesem kalten Gesicht dastellen sollte.

"Du bist ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich... Du hast mehr von ihm als von deiner Mutter. Vielleicht hat sie dich deswegen nie als ihr richtiges Kind angesehen, weil du IHM so ähnlich siehst."

"Meine Mutter... ist für mich schon lange gestorben."

"So wie du für sie."

Sie wußte nicht wieso sie diese Worte so belasteten. Sie wollte, dass sie an ihr abprallten, wie an einer Mauer, wollte, dass sie ihr nichts bedeuteten, aber sie taten es. Sie taten ihr weh. Sie drangen in sie ein und hackten sich in ihr Herz ein.

"Nun gut... Lass uns einige Schritte gehen und ich werde dir erklären, wie alles ablaufen wird."

Er ging ihr vorraus und sie schritt ohne zu zögern nebenbei. Er öffnete eine Tür, die ihr auf Anhieb nicht unbedingt merkwürdig vorkam. Erst als er sie geöffnet hatte, offenbarte sich vor ihr ein Bild des Grauens. Es war kein normaler anderer Raum, es war ein Operationssaal.

"Was..."

"...das hier soll? Das ist der Ort, an dem wir Mr. Potter das Herz entnehmen werden..."

"Sie meinen entreisen!"

"Entnehmen, entreisen. Ist es nicht beides dasselbe?"

"Das eine klingt wesentlich babarischer und wird auch so durchgeführt."

"Du hast immer noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn und sorgst dich um sein Wohl. Und all das obwohl du ihm egal bist. Aber keine Sorge, nach dieser Tat wird alles besser. Du bekommst deinen Bruder zurück und alles wird so wie früher sein nur eben... ohne diese Last an deiner Seite. Diese Last, die ständig das Leben von euch aufs Spiel setzt ohne sich für eure Hilfe zu bedanken."

"..."

"Ihr seit ihm beigestanden, habt ihm geholfen wann immer und wo immer ihr konntet. Er hat sich kein einziges mal dafür bedankt. Hat es immer für selbstverständlich genommen. Schließlich seit ihr ja seine Freunde und er ist der große James Potter, dem jeder zu Füßen liegen muss!"

Anna schritt in den Saal hinein. Es war ein großer schwarzer Saal mit einer silbernen Metallplatte in der Mitte, dass rechts und links zwei dicke Lederbände für das fixieren der Arme und Hände besaß. Direkt daneben, befanden sich verschiedene operative Instrumente: Spritzen, Skalpell, Messer, Zangen... und die Phoenixelfe. Anna fuhr mit ihrer Hand an die durchsichtige Kugel und hob sie auf.

"Wozu die Phoenixelfe? Wenn ihr den Schlüssel jetzt besitzt? Nein... verzeihung, die Frage war falsch gestellt. Wozu braucht ihr MICH, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit die Phoenixelfe besessen habt?"

Voldemort Gesicht hatte sich blitzschnell zu etwas sehr hinterlistigem verwandelt, das einem regelrecht Angst einjagen konnte. Sie wußte, wie sadistisch er sein konnte, wieviel Spaß er besaß, anderen Menschen weh zu tun und zu quälen. Aber wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, konnte es nur etwas sein, was ihm gefiel.

"Das ganze wird am Freitag Abend statt finden."

"Freitag Abend?... James hat da... Das ist sein Geburtstag."

"Die Macht wird an diesem Abend erscheinen und sich innerhalb von 24 Stunden entscheiden. Er muss die volle 24 Stunden in unserer Gewalt sein damit wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen können. Dazu... brauch ich dich... den Schlüssel."

"Malfoy sagte, dass ich nur dazu da bin um die Macht auf einen Träger zu legen.. Danach wäre ich entlassen."

"Die Phoenixelfe ist nur dazu da um die Macht aus dem Körper des Zauberers zu entreisen und sie in sich aufzubewahren. Ich brauche den Schlüssel, also DICH, um sie auf einen Träger zu legen, bis sie bereit ist, sich zu entscheiden. Die Macht wird sich für den Schlüssel entscheiden, der es zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt trägt... also DU... und ich bin derjenige, der da sein wird um die Macht aufzunehmen. Danach kannst du gehen und dein Leben genießen."

"Was wird aus James? Wenn die Macht seinen Körper verlassen hat. Wird er dann... sofort sterben?"

"Nicht sofort. Er wird dann sterben, wenn sich die Macht entschieden hat. Für die gute Seite, dann wird er leben. Für die dunkle Seite, dann wird er sterben."

"Und wie soll er an diesem Abend zu ihnen kommen?"

"Er wird mir gebracht werden."

"Von Lilli?"

"Du stellst sehr viele Fragen, White."

"Ich will keine bösen Überraschungen erleben. Ich mag mich mit James und Sirius verstritten haben, aber nicht mit Lilli."

"Sie wird bei dem Ritual nicht mit dabei sein und der Pakt wird auch nicht eingelöst..."

"Weil sie der gute Schlüssel ist?"

Voldemort gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und sie wußte, dass dieser Satz vielleicht zuviel gewesen war und besser unausgesprochen geblieben wäre.

"Ich rate dir, White. Geh nicht zu weit... Du magst unsterblich sein, aber nur bis nach der Machtentscheidung. Wenn ich dich also hinterher nicht umbringen soll, dann würde ich meine Zunge jetzt zügeln... Du bist wahrlich begabt, aber du solltest wissen, für wen du deine Macht einsetzt..."

"Ich setzte sie für mich ein. Reicht das nicht? Diese ganzen Instrumente... wozu dienen sie?"

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum fragen..."

"Wir haben es beim letzten mal von der falschen Seite probiert... Nicht nur, dass er noch nicht bereit war. Wir haben das Ritual auch noch falsch vollzogen. Daher die Narbe an seinem Rücken."

Sie sah auf, ihre Augen voller Hass, doch ihr Kopf war leer von Gedanken. Er las sie und sie wollte nicht, dass er herausfand, was sie fühlte und dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam und böse sein, dass er einem unschuldigen solches Leid zufügen konnte? James hatte genug durchgemacht und nun würde noch mehr dazu kommen und sie würde ihm auch noch dabei helfen. Sie war nicht besser als er gewesen.

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr ihm weh tut."

"..."

"Gebt ihm eine Betäubung, damit er von dem Ritual nichts mitbekommen. Ich denke sehr wohl, dass das möglich ist."

"Wir sind nicht da um das Leid zu lindern, das ihn erwartet."

"Aber ich... "

Voldemort hatte wieder ein leichtes Lachen von sich gegeben. Er wirkte boshaft und unberechenbar, aber in diesem Moment nickte er und in seinen Augen konnte sie einen gewissen Glanz erkennne, dass irgendwie Bewunderung ausstrahlte. Für sie? Für ihre Entschlossenheit?

"Einverstanden. Freitag Abend, White... erwarte ich dich hier, in der Halle..."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür. Sie blieb eine Weile lang stehen, den Blick starr gerade auf den Tisch geheftet und auf die Instrumente, die neben ihm lagen. Wenn das nur alles gut ging...


	93. Chapter 93

Chap 93: Happy Birthday, Prongs! Part two

Donnerstag Abend: 23.00Uhr:

"Mensch, Padfoot. Ich bin müde!" grummelte James, der mit Sirius noch immer im Wohnzimmer saß und gähnend Zaubererschach spielte und seinen Freund zum x-ten mal gewinnen ließ um endlich seine Ruhe zu bekommen.

"Is doch nur noch ne Stunde!"

"Das sind genau 60 Minuten zuviel! Ich bin k.o."

"Aber dann bist du 18! Genieß doch noch die Zeit bist du schon wieder älter wirst!"

"Padfoot. Ich finds super, dass du hier bist um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber können wir das nicht alles auf morgen verschieben?"

"Hey, ich bin mir sicher, dass Lilli es nicht vergessen hat."

"Schön für dich. Wollen wir ne Wette abschließen?"

"Remus und Peter kommen morgen vorbei. Wir können ja Frank noch dazu holen und nen Männertag daraus machen?"

"Ich möchte immer noch wissen, mit wem du dich im Moment so oft triffst."

"Wie?"

"Du hast einen neuen Knutschfleck, Kumpel. Auch wenn du verzweifelt versucht ihn zu verstecken."

Er zeigte auf seine Schulter, wo noch etwas von dem Fleck neben dem Shirt rausguckte. Sirius grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd auf.

"Ist sie jemand, den ich kenne? Soweit ich weiß hattest du sowas auch schon in Hogwarts. Ich glaub... auch schon vor dem Abschlussball. Hast du etwas mit Jeniffer Li?"

"Nein."

"Wer dann?"

"Ich werds dir später sagen, okay? Wenn sie es auch will. Hey, nur noch 50 Minuten!"

"Man, wenn wir das auf morgen verschieben, versprech ich dir auch ne gute Laune zu haben, okay? Ich bin total kaputt und möchte morgen nicht wie ein Wrack herumlaufen."

"Schwörst du's?"

"Ja."

"Ehrenwort?"

"Ja."

"... Na gut... Dann lass uns pennen gehen."

Beide Jungs richteten sich auf und gingen nach oben. Ihre Zimmer lagen gleich gegenüber voneinander, doch bevor James in sein Zimmer verschwinden konnte, hatte Sirius ihn noch mal aufgehalten.

"Prongs?"

"Hm?"

"Morgen wird alles gut werden. Du wirst sehen... Du wirst gesund und munter in dein 18. Lebensjahr rutschen und wir werden feiern das sich die Balken WingCastle's biegen..."

"...Danke, Padfoot...Du weißt, wenn es jemanden gibt, den ich vertraue, dann dir..."

Beide Männer lachten sich kurz an, dann verschwanden sie in ihre Zimmer.

Freitag früh. Tocktock. Chrrrrr...ssssssssssss...Tocktock. Chrrrrrr...ssssssssssss...Tocktocktock   
tocktocktocktocktock...

"Wah?"

Sirius öffnete leicht das rechte Auge um herauszufinden, was ihn da ständig am Arm pickte. Ne Eule? Mit nem Packet? Er öffnete nun auch das noch das linke Auge und setzte sich aufrecht auf sein Bett hin. Vor lauter Müdigkeit mußte er erst mal laut aufgähnen und sich strecken um wach zu werden.

"Für mich?" fragte er die Eule verwundert, die ihren Kopf schüttelte, aber trotzdem ihm das Päckchen hinreichte.

"Für meinen geliebten James," las er leicht schmunzelnd und nahm es der Eule ab.

Er steckt ihr 5 Knuts in den Beutel und ließ sie wieder davon fliegen. Mißtrauisch beäugte er das Paket und entschied, es mit sich zu seinem besten Freund zu tragen. Es mußte wohl von Lilli sein. Wer würde sonst geliebten James raufschreiben. Er zog sich die blaue Jeans an und stülpte sich das nächstbeste schwarze Shirt über den Kopf, das er fand. Barfuß wanderte er hinaus in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer, das James gehörte.

"Prongs! Aufstehen, alter!"

Nichts. Er öffnete die Tür, fand jedoch das Zimmer absolut leer vor. Das Bett war nicht gemacht. Der Hauself war also noch nicht da gewesen. Er ging wieder hinaus und rannte die Treppen hinab.

"Prongs!" rief er aufs neue, aber von nirgendwo hörte er eine Antwort. Weder in der Küche, noch im Wohnzimmer, noch in der Bibliothek. Es dauerte gut eine Stunde, bis er das gesamte Schloss durchsucht hatte. Sein Freund war nirgends zu finden.

"Jerry!"

Der Hauself erschien mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor seinem Herrn.

"Master Sirius hat gerufen?"

"Wo ist James?"

"Jerry hat keine Ahnung, Master Sirius. Jerry hat ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

"Hat er nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er weg geht?"

"Es tut mir leid, Master Sirius. Master James hat kein Wort zu Jerry gesagt."

"Ist jemand auf WingCastle eingedrungen?" war sein nächster Gedanke.

Jerry schüttelte noch immer tief vor ihm verbeugt den Kopf.

"Nein, Master Sirius. Die Schutzzauber sind die ganze Zeit über auf dem Anwesen gewesen. Jerry hätte es bemerkt, wenn sie aufgelöst worden wären."

Er brummte etwas unverständliches und ging weiter zum Kamin rüber. Gut, vielleicht machte er sich zuviel unnötige Sorgen. James konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen und er wäre nicht so rücksichtslos einfach abzuhauen und ihm nicht Bescheid zu geben, wohin er ging.Vielleicht war er ja nur Brötchen holen gegangen? Quatsch, wozu hatte er sonst einen Hauselfen, der das alles für ihn erledigte? Er war bereit das Flohpulver hinein zu werfen und alle Freunde durchzurufen, hielt sich jedoch im letzten Moment zurück. Wenn er nun wirklich nur etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte und deswegen spazieren ging, konnte Sirius doch schlecht nen Notruf nach ihm aussenden. Er setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und überlegte... Sein Magen knurrte... war ja klar, er hatte ja auch noch nichts gefrühstückt. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche zurück, wo der Hauself das Frühstück bereits zubereitet hatte. Nun gut, da alles noch da stand, hatte sein Freund noch nichts gegessen. Würde er sich eben zuerst bedienen. 

Bei Lilli:

Lilli hatte sich für diesen Tag etwas ganz besonderes ausgesucht. Sie trug eine enganliegende, schwarze Schlaghose aus Satin-Stoff, einen weißen Gürtel, dessen Schnalle aus einem glitzernden Schmetterling mit funkelnden Steinchen bestand, und ein enganliegendes dreiviertelärmel Top aus weißem, normalen Stoff, das man vorne zusammenknöpfte und nicht extra über den Kopf ziehen mußte um es an und wieder auszuziehen. Dazu trug sie diesmal 5cm hohe Absätze an schwarzen, eleganten offenen Schuhen. Außerdem hatte sie sich leicht geschminkt und das Gesamtbild, fand sie sehr zufriedenstellend. Sie wollte ja nicht gleich wie eine Barbiepuppe aussehen und Alice hatte ihr dabei sehr gut helfen können, wenn sie auch an manchen Stellen etwas übertrieb. Sie trat auf den Flur hinaus auf den Ausgang zu um mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London zu James zu fahren. Sie hatte gerade erst die Tür erreicht als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester kreischen hörte.

"Wo willst du denn in dem Aufzug hin?"

Lilli rollte mit den Augen und mußte sich wirklich zusammen reißen um sie nicht doch noch zu ignorieren.

"Zu meinem Freund!"

"James Potter?"

"Er hat also angerufen?" fragte sie leicht wütend. Woher hätte sie sonst seinen Namen kennen sollen, wenn er nicht angerufen hätte? Ihre Mutter hatte wohl kaum mit ihr darüber gesprochen.

"Ja... heute in aller Frühe! Kennen deine Freak-Freunde nicht den Sinn des Wortes: Nachtruhe?"

"James hat heut Abend angerufen?" fragte Lilli irritiert und ihre Stimme hatte etwas besorgtes angenommen.

"Gegen kurz nach Mitternacht. Hatt mich einfach aus meinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen, dieser Blödmann. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie lange ich jetzt brauche um diese Augenringe zu verdecken?"

"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Weil ich sofort aufgelegt habe. Also wirklich, hat er kein Gehirn oder-Hey, hör mir gefälligst zu wenn ich mit dir Rede!"

Lilli hatte die Tür geöffnet und hinter sich wieder geschlossen ohne auf ihre Schwester zu achten. Sie trat auf die Straße hinaus und rief mit ihrem Zauberstab nach dem fahrenden Ritter. Während der ganzen holprigen Fahrt über machte sie sich Sorgen um James. Er hatte sie angerufen? Aber warum? Und dann auch noch um Mitternacht? Er glaubte doch wohl nicht, dass sie seinen Geburtstag vergessen habe? Gut, am Anfang war es ja auch so, aber sie hatte sich gleich nach dem Treffen wieder daran erinnert und wollte ihn überraschen. Sie betete, das nichts schlimmes passiert war und er nicht böse deswegen sein würde.

Bei Remus:

Er hatte sich angezogen und war bereit zu gehen. Ne Weile lang sah er auf das Foto von sich und Peta auf seinem Nachttischchen. Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und gewunken und er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und auch fröhlich mit der Hand gewunken. Traurig seufzte er auf, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sich in ihr geirrt hatte und wie er Anna ihretwegen behandelte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so blind sein, wenn etwas so genau vor seinen Augen abgespielt wurde? Sie hatte ihm gestern Abend nach dem Eisessen mitgeteilt, das sie morgen keine Zeit für ihn haben würde. Da James seinen Geburtstag ja nicht feierte, gab es für sie auch keinen besonderen Grund mit nach WingCastle zu gehen. Er war etwas enttäuscht über ihre Einstellung, aber irgendwie hatte er auch damit gerechnet.

Anna hatte mit allem Recht, was sie betraf. Peta Watson, war berechenbar, hinterlistig und immer nur auf sich selbst fixiert. Und sie wollte ihr Leben lang das was Anna hatte und sobald sie es hatte und Anna es nicht mehr wollte, ließ sie es genau so eiskalt fallen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf frei von diesen negativen Gedanken. Es war James Geburtstag und er wollte dass es ein schöner Tag für ihn werden würde. So schnappte er sich das Geschenk auf dem Tisch und ging hinaus um mit den Fahrenden Ritter nach WingCastle zu kommen.

Er war gerade erst eingestiegen als er Lilli erkannte und ihr zuwinkte.

"Auch auf dem Weg nach WingCastle?" fragte er sanft lächelnd. Sie nickte. Die Fahrt mit dem Fahrenden Ritter war am Anfang noch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, aber nun, wo sie ihn schon desöfteren benutzt hatten, war es für sie ganz normal, während der holprigen Fahrt miteinander zu sprechen ohne dass es ihnen sofort schlecht wurde.

"Remus?"

"Hm?"

"War James sehr traurig in den letzten Tagen?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Naja, ich hatte seinen Geburtstag vergessen. Beim Treffen des Ordens sagte er zum Abschied: Bis zum nächsten Treffen und ich sagte: Ja! Ich hab erst danach gemerkt, dass er vorher ja Geburtstag hat."

"Ach so..."

"War er nun sehr traurig?"

"Ein bißchen," versuchte Remus es zu beantworten, aber sie verstand ganz genau dass er wieder mal mächtig untertrieb und senkte traurig und schuldig den Blick.

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Ach was. Du fährst jetzt ja zu ihm. Er wird sich freuen, wenn er dich sieht. Wormtail wird später auch da sein und Padfoot ist sowieso die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben. Ab und zu ist er halt in seine eigene Wohnung gegangen aber ich glaub, er hat die Nacht über bei Prongs auf WingCastle verbracht."

"James... er hat mich gestern Abend angerufen, weißt du..."

":...?"

"Gegen Mitternacht. Petunia hat ihn abgewimmelt und ich habe nichts davon mitgekriegt. Jetzt mache ich mir Vorwürfe, dass ich mich nicht schon früher bei ihm gemeldet habe, damit er weiß, dass ich es nicht vergessen habe. Ich dachte, ich überrasch ihn einfach mal..."

"James ist nicht nachtragend, Lilli.Und er liebt dich. Ich glaube, es ist egal was du tust. Er würde dir alles verzeihen..."

Sie blickte vom Boden auf und sah Remus überrascht an, als ob sie gar nicht glauben könnte, was sie da gerade gehört hatte.

"Ja, wirklich Lils. Ich kenn James schon länger als du und ich sehe, was bei euch beiden ist. Er liebt dich über alles. Ich glaube, du bist das einzige Mädchen, das sich bei ihm alles erlauben könnte."

Beide begannen amüsiert zu lächeln. Irgendwo hatte er Recht. Sie war wohl wirklich das einzige Mädchen, das sich alles erlauben konnte, ohne das James sauer wurde. Er hatte ihr bisher alles verziehen, was sie bei ihm verbrochen hatte. Ganz gleich ob sie ihn falsch verdächtigte, ob sie ihn in ihrer Eifersucht weh tat oder ob sie ihm mißtraute. Er hatte sie immer wieder zurückgenommen und das alles als Witz abgetan. Wieder wurde ihr bewußt, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte und brauchte. Nun konnte sie es gar nicht mehr abwarten ihn wieder zu sehen und sie war sich sicherer denn jeh, ihr restlichen Leben mit ihm verbringen zu wollen. Sie würde es ihm sagen, sobald sie ihn sah. Sie würde ihm endlich all das gestehen, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen lag.

"Du liebst James wie ich sehe genau so..."

Er hatte sie sanft angelächelt und sie strahlte genau so zurück.

"Das ist schön, Lilli. Wirklich... Sirius und Ich waren uns am Anfang was dich betraf doch unsicher. Wir fanden ja, dass du nen schlechten Einfluss auf unseren James hast. Aber im Endhinein war's gut so. Wer weiß, wenn er sich nicht dirzuliebe gebessert hätte, wäre er womöglich doch noch von der Schule geflogen."

Beide lachten und unterhielten sich die ganze Fahrt hindurch weiter über ihre Vergangenheit, aber auch über ihre Zukunft.

Als sie in WingCastle herein schritten war Sirius sofort auf sie zugekommen, das Gesicht verdunkelt und voll von Sorge.

"Lilli, was tust du denn hier?" fragte er überrascht als er sie sah.

"Na, was wohl? James hat Geburtstag und ich wollte mit ihm feiern."

"Wo ist unser Geburtsagskind überhaupt?" fragte Remus, doch als Sirius nicht antwortete, weckte das auch in ihnen beiden große Sorge.

"Wo ist er, Sirius?" drang Lilli, panik lag in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich hab ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen," antwortete er brummig.

"Der Hauself weiß auch nicht wo er ist. Hat sich bei niemanden abgemeldet."

"Er hat mich gestern Abend angerufen. Gegen Mitternacht, aber ich hab nichts davon mitgekriegt und Petunia hat ihn abgewimmelt."

"Er hat öfter versucht dich anzurufen," sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber sie hat ihn jedesmal abgeschüttelt. Vielleicht ist er ja in der Winkelgasse, aber das glaube ich eher nicht. Er ist schon seit Stunden weg und Prongs weiß genau, dass wir uns Sorgen machen, wenn er einfach so abhaut."

"Vielleicht ist er ja bei Anna?" schlug Lilli vor, aber er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht."

"Hast du's schon mit dem Zweiwegspiegel probiert, Padfoot?"

"Er hat ihn hiergelassen."

"Sollen wir mal bei allen anrufen und fragen ob sie ihn gesehen haben?"

Ein Nicken war alles was man noch von ihm sehen konnte, denn sein Blick war von Furcht und einer schlimmen Vorahnung erfüllt.

"Bevor wirklich noch was passiert ist.."

Lilli hatte zum Telefon gegriffen um alle anzurufen, die ein Telefon besaßen, während Remus zu einem Teil hinapparierte und Sirius per Flohpulver mit ihnen Kontakt aufnahm. Das ganze dauerte Stunden und zu Mittag war Remus wieder zu ihnen zurückgekommen, mit der schlechten Nachricht, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Das selbe war bei Lilli und Sirius rausgekommen. Die letzten, die ihn gesehen hatten waren seine Freunde selbst. Alice, Frank und Peter waren sofort zu ihnen gekommen als sie von James Verschwinden hörten.

"Was hätte er bitte für einen Grund einfach abzuhauen?" fragte Lilli unglaubig. Sie alle nickten ihr bestätigend zu, denn für alle wäre es unvorstellbar gewesen, wenn James wirklich freiwillig das Weite gesucht hätte.

"Und wenn Voldemort ihn hat?"

"Wie sollte er ihn bitte in seine Fänge bekommen? WingCastle ist vor ihm geschützt. Dumbledore hat diesmal die Schutzzauber über das Schloss gelegt und der Hauself sagte, dass es kein gewaltsames Eindringen von außen gab."

"Aber... was ist dann sonst passiert?"

Lilli war auf die Couch hinabgesunken. Ihr Blick war voller Sorge und Leid. Wenn ihm wirklich etwas passiert war, dann wußte sie nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, was sie tun konnte. Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen und vermisste ihn mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er bei Voldemort ist," sagte Remus nachdenklich.

"Überlegt doch mal. Er hat damals den Pakt abgeschlossen, damit LILLI James zu ihm bringt. Wieso sollte er sich jetzt die Mühe machen, sich selbst darum zu kümmern?"

"Aber wo ist er dann?"

"Sollten wir Dumbledore in Kenntnis darüber setzten?" fragte Frank besorgt.

"Ja, machen wir's. Es ist nicht normal, das Prongs so lange ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben fort bleibt. Vielleicht ist ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen."

"Und wenn wir doch mal bei Anna anklingeln lassen? Vielleicht weiß sie ja wo er ist?" schlug Alice vor.

Sirius und Remus warfen sich merkwürdige Blicke zu, dann sahen sie zurück zu Alice.

"Anna ist nicht zu Hause... Ich war vorhin schon mal bei ihr," erklärte Remus ihnen. Alice, Frank und Lilli sahen die beiden Jungs merkwürdig an. Es war als ob eine unausgesprochene Frage im Raum stand, die sich jeder von ihnen denken konnte.

Da lag er also, auf dem OP-Tisch. Die Augen waren ihm mit einem Tuch zugebunden worden, seine Hände waren mit den Lederbänden fixiert. Es war eisig kalt, als ob er sich im Eisfach eines Kühlschrankes befinden würde. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er die kalte Luft in seine Lunge ein und spürte ein stechenden Schmerz an seiner Kehle herunterfahren. Nun würde es also gleich passieren und niemand würde ihm helfen. Voldemort würde das bekommen was er wollte, so wie er es ihm vorhergesagt hatte. Es war eine ausweglose Situation in der er sich befand und wo er so schnell auch nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren und demnach auch nicht wehren. Wie denn auch? Wenn er nicht mal mehr seinen Zauberstab besaß. Voldemort hatte es ihm persönlich abgenommen. Es war das letzte was er sah, seine grauenvolle Augen, sein beängstigendes Erscheinungsbild eines längst toten Mannes.

James hatte keine Angst vor dem was nun kommen würde. Er wußte es und er war entschlossen es durchzustehen ohne zu schreien, ohne einen Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben. Alles was er wollte war, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er hatte es satt hin und hergerissen zu werden, hatte genug davon, Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren. Die Ungewissheit über diese Entscheidungen sollten verschwinden, die Angst, noch mal durchgehen zu müssen, sollte nicht noch mal kommen. Es mußte nun beendet werden... und er hoffte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Er fühlte das er nicht alleine war, das Voldemort und einige Todesser da standen. Sie zogen einen eisigen Wind mit sich, der seinen Körper gefrieren ließ. Er spürte etwas kaltes an seinem Arm und dann einen Einstich. Etwas wurde ihm in den Arm gespritzt... Er spürte wie er müde wurde, wie ihm seine Sinne dahinschwanden und er nichts mehr zu fühlen schien. Er sah Lilli's Gesicht vor sich, wie sie ihn anlächelte, wie ein Engel und wie sie ihre Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, als ob er in ihre Arme fallen würde und sie ihn jeden Moment auffing... In dem strahlenden weißen Licht, das hinter ihr zu ihm herab schien, war die Kälte um ihn herum verschwunden und es wurde warm... Das Zittern hatte aufgehört, die kalte Luft in seiner Kehle wurde gewärmt.

'Lilli... Ich liebe dich' 

Voldemort hatte Anna den Zauberstab gegeben. Es war nicht ihrer und nicht seiner.. Es war James Zauberstab. Da standen sie also alle um ihn herum. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und viele andere Slytherins aus ihrer ehemaligen Stufe. Menschen, die sie immer verachtet hatte und die sie nach der Schule nie wieder sehen wollte. Heute stand sie hier und machte mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache. Ihr Blick wanderte zu James. Er war wehrlos, war ohnmächtig und betäubt und er würde nichts von all dem mitkriegen was nun mit ihm geschah. Vielleicht war es besser so. Wer weiß, ob sie hätte handeln können, wenn er sich wehrte oder einen Laut des Schmerzes von sich gab. Sie waren Freunde gewesen und sie hatten genug miteinander durchgestanden und nun stand ihnen die schwere Prüfung bevor. Sie atmete schwer, die Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen und doch zitterten ihre Finger. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut und sie zögerte...

"All deine Forderungen sind erfüllt worden. Er spürt nichts und Han wird danach zu dir zurückkehren. Alles was du tun mußt, ist, das Herz auf den Träger zu legen... Die Zeit ist reif, die Macht ist da... Ein winziger Zauberspruch... Mehr ist nicht nötig. Danach ist es endlich vorbei..."

"..."

Sie zögerte noch immer. Obwohl Voldemort genau hinter ihr stand und ihr ins Ohr zischte, fast so als ob er damit ihre Gedanken erreichen könnte. Sie konnte es noch nicht... James würde danach vielleicht sterben und dann war es ihre Schuld, weil sie den Zauberstab hielt. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Menge der Todesser und sie erkannte eine weitere Person, die ihr Herz zum rasen brachte, die Wut in ihr aufkochen lies. Ihre Mutter...

Inga White stand mitten unter ihnen und sie lächelte. Es war nicht das stolze Lächeln einer Mutter, dass ihrer Tochter bei ihrer Arbeit zusah. Es waren triumphierende Augen, in denen sie blickte. Augen, die ihr sagten, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Ihr Puls raste und ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Das hier war ihre Schuld und wenn sie es jetzt tat, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Wenn James durch dieses Ritual doch starb, dann war es ihre Hand, die ihn tötete.

"Du stellst meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe, White. Und ich hasse Proben..."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Es verursachte ein stechen in ihrem inneren. Nicht weil die Luft so grausam kalt war, sondern weil das, was sie nun im Begriff war zu tun, ihr Herz erkalten ließ. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl und es gab ab hier an kein Zurück mehr. Die Tür hatte sich geschlossen.

Sie schritt auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand umschlossen und obwohl sie es nicht sah, spürte sie es. Voldemort lachte und sah dem Treiben zufrieden zu... Er hatte erreicht was er wollte und er würde das bekommen, worauf er die ganze Zeit hingearbeitet hatte.Anna strich ein letztes mal mit ihrer Hand über James Wange... dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie darin... Das alles tat ihr so leid und es fiel ihr nicht leicht es zu tun. Aber es mußte getan werden. Sie betete und hoffte, dass es keine falsche Entscheidung gewesen war...

"Rapeo..." begann sie leise, eine Träne bildete sich ini hren Augenwinkeln.

"Tui... Malus... Cordis..."

Und in diesem Moment rann ihr leise die Träne über die Wange... Es war so ungerecht... Warum mußte ausgerechnet sie, diese Last der Welt auf ihren Schulter tragen. Warum hatte man ihr diese Verantwortung auferlegt?

"Sehr gut..." hörte sie Voldemorts letzten Worter, bevor im Raum ein grellendes Licht erschien und die gesamte Halle mit Wärme und seine Macht erfüllte.


	94. Chapter 94

_**Jasey: **_

Hi Schatzü :) +g+ Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, ob ich an diesem Teil der FF nicht etwas zu verwirrend geschrieben hab. Ich wundere mich beim überarbeiten immer selber, wie ich nur wieder darauf gekommen bin +lol+ Oihjoi O.o" Das mit dem Hinweis von Anna weißt du noch? Spoilerin +schimpf+g+ Tu doch so, als ob du überrascht wärst ) Du denkst zu sehr vorraus +mäuschenzurückdrückentue:D HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :) +knuddel+

_**Hokuto-Sumeragi:**_

Hiho :) Dankööööööööö :D Schön, dass es dir gefällt +freueinlesermehr+ Hoffe, noch öfter was von dir zu hören :) Greetz :)

_**Vanhelsing: **_

Hi Süßer ) +knuddelback+ Ich mich selbst auch +g+ Muss nur ein passendes Chap finden, wo ich ihn so richtig in den Boden stampfen kann +g+ Yep, kommt noch ( Bin mal ganz ehrlich. Das letzte Chap was ihr gelesen hattet, also Chap 93, da war ich damals so kaputt, dass ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben wollte und BtF einfach zu Ende bringen mußte. Daher sind die Chaps etwas arg schnell ab jetzt ( leider. Aber was passiert ist, ist passiert. Muss halt das beste daraus machen +nicknick+ Na, wirst du ja gleich sehr viel lesen O.o" Hab extra viele Chaps überarbeitet +g+ die BlackHeart-leser drängeln +schwitz+drückdichauchganzliebdurch+ HDAGDUNMÜAL :) Sweet Greetz Back +bussiback+lol+rotbin+

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel :) +g+ Na, du weißt doch O.o Cliffhängerkrankheit +g+ Jaaaaaaaah, ich hab die beiden auch schon total lieb gewonnen +g+ Und beim schreiben, krieg ich auch immer noch ein riesen Grinsen im Gesicht +g+ Na, mal guggen, ob dich dein Hirn täuscht, oder nicht +g+knuddelback+ HDGDÜAL :)

Chap 94: the whole Story

Es war ein helles Licht, voll von Wärme und Glanz. Es dauerte eine Weile bis man sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte und den Kristall sah, der nun über James Herz leuchtete.

"Gute Arbeit..." sagte Voldemort und wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, dann konnte sie aus seiner Stimme Zufriedenheit und Stolz hören. Er trat neben sie und wollte mit seiner Hand nach dem Kristall fassen als sich bei der geringsten Berührung Rauch an seiner Haut bildete und er sie schmerzvoll wieder zurück zog.

"Was zum-..."

Er konnte den Kristall nicht anfassen und es schien als ob das helle Licht ihn bei der Berührung verbrannte. Schockiert wich er zurück und das sonst so kalte und ruhige Gesicht hatte sich boshaft und verständnislos verzogen.

"Ich versteh das nicht..."

Anna sah kurz von ihm zu James und fuhr schließlich selber mit ihrer Hand an das Licht rüber. Sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme und ein vertrautes Gefühl... Es war eindeutig James Nähe, die sie wahr nahm. Alles was ihn ausmachte war in diesem Kristall und sie stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass diese Macht Voldemort offenbar genau so abstößte wie ihr Träger es vorher tat. Sie konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln, bei dem Gedanken an das starke und mächtige Licht.

"Kann es sein, dass sie etwas in dem Buch übersehen haben, My Lord?" fragte Anna, eine Spur Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme, was gerade spöttisch in seiner Anrede herausstach. Anhand seines Blickes konnte sie erkennen, dass er nahe der Versuchung war seinen Zauberstab auf sie zu richten und für ihre Frechheit zu bestrafen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass der Machtkristall sie nicht abstieß und ihr somit den Schutz gewährte am Leben bleiben zu müssen.

"Das Buch ist bei Dumbledore... Malfoy, Inga!"

"My Lord?"

"Wir müssen etwas übersehen haben. Ich brauch das Buch... Holt es mir, ganz egal, was es kostet!"

"Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord."

Malfoy verließ mit White und einigen anderen Todessern die Halle. Nun war nur mehr Voldemort und einige anderen seiner Diener da, die um sie und James standen.

"Kann es sein, White... Dass es etwas gibt, was du weißt?"

"Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich weiß," antwortete sie monton zurück.

"Ich wäre ja blöd, wenn ich nichts wüßte."

Es war bestimmt nicht ihre klügste Antwort, aber es war die erste, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Komischerweise konnte sie ihre vorlaute Klappe nicht abstellen und hatte sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, sogar noch verbessert und frecher gemacht.

"Gut... ich denke, ich bin damit entlassen, oder? Ich muß den Kristall nur auf einen Träger legen? Damit bin habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt... Richtig?"

Sie sah ihn leicht nicken, das Gesicht voller Hass und Kälte. Doch davon würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Nicht wo sie schon soweit gekommen war.

"Wer ist der Träger?"

Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck breit gemacht, das nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Ein Todesser trat aus der Runde hervor und ließ seine Kutte fallen.

"Watson..."

Tatsächlich hatte Anna den Schock nicht zurück halten können, als sie die Person erkannte.

Peta Watson, wieso war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen, dass sie auch dabei sein würde? Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie zu Voldemort gehörte. Das verschlimmerte die Lage. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie auch da sein würde. Ein unglaublicher Hass kochte in ihr hoch. Es war nicht mehr nur Antipathie, es war pure Abneigung, der Wunsch, sie töten zu dürfen, würgen, ihr weh tun zu dürfen.

"Was sagt Remus dazu, dass seine Freundinn auf der anderen Seite steht?"

"Er würde dasselbe sagen, wenn er wüßte, dass seine Ex-Freundinn auf dieser Seite steht."

Die beiden sahen sich mit giftigem Blick an. Mehr Verachtung konnten sie füreinander nicht aufbringen. Sie haßte sie schon seit ihrer Vergangenheit, haßte sie in der Gegenwart und würde sie auch immer hassen. Sie machten sich einander das Leben zur Hölle und sie waren Erzfeinde. Der einzige Unterschied bestand wohl darin, dass es nur ein Gewinner am Ende geben konnte und Anna hatte nicht vor als Verlierer das Feld zu räumen.

"Wenn ich bitten dürfte!"

Peta streckte ihr die Hand entgegen um den Kristall in Empfang zu nehmen.

Anna spürte wie sie selbst zu zittern begann. Es war James Leben, das sie hier in fremde Hände gab und kostete sie verdammt viel Überwindung es auch wirklich zu tun. Sie haßte dieses Mädchen und das Mädchen hasste sie und nun mußte sie ihr das kostbarste geben, was ihr bester Freund zu geben hatte. Sein Leben. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und ließ den Kristall auf Peta's Handfläche gleiten. Der Kristall färbte sich mit einem mal vom hellen Licht in einen dunkleren Ton und wurde leicht trüb. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen als sie es mitansah...

"Gut... Malfoy und White müssen nur noch herausfinden, warum ich den Kristall nicht berühren konnte. Aber, vielleicht ist das auch unnötig. Damit... bist du wohl entlassen. Anna White. Ich habe den Fluch von deinem Bruder genommen. Er erwartet dich draußen... Aber eins lass dir gesagt sein... Wenn du es wagen solltest, mich zu verraten... bin ich nicht nur in der Lage, ihn dir wieder weg zu nehmen. Ich werde dich töten... schlimmer, als es die Macht getan hätte."

Sie nickte verstehend, warf dem tot daliegenden Körper von James einen letzten bedauernden Blick zu und schritt dann hinaus. Zwei Todesser bedrohten Han mit ihren Zauberstäben und erst als Anna heraus kam und sie befehlend ansah, ließen sie ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und entfernten sich verstehend.

"Anna..." sagte Han verwirrt.

"Was..."

Doch seine Schwester war ohne zu zögern auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihn fest umarmt.Sie drückte ihn so fest es ihr möglich war an sich. Er war wieder da, sie war nicht mehr allein. Das ganze Jahr über, nachdem Han gestorben war, saß diese Last der Angst auf ihren Schultern. Ja, Sirius, Lilli, James und Remus waren immer bei ihr, aber sie konnten nicht das ersetzten, was sie glaubte, mit Han verloren zu haben. Ein warmes Gefühl der Familie, dass er ihr immer gab. Ganz gleich ob sie sich stritten, oder ob sie sich gegenseitig mal ignorierten. Er war immer da und sie wußte, dass sie nicht allein war. Nach seinem Tot, hatte dieses Gefühl ein Loch in ihrem Herzen gefressen. Nichts war mehr so wie es war, sie war nicht mehr sie selbst und jetzt schien es ihr, als ob sie noch mehr verloren hätte...

"Han? Lass uns gehen..."

Sie zog ihn mit sich aus der Halle hinaus, doch bevor sie draußen waren, warf sie einen letzten Blick zu James, der noch immer in Voldemorts Hand lag und den sie jetzt im Begriff war, allein zu lassen.

'Es tut mir leid...'

"_**Und dann kam der Orden und hat James noch mal helfen können..." **_

"_**Moooooooooooooooment mal!" stoppte Remus Anna's Ausführungen und hatte die Hand vor ihr hingehalten als Zeichen, das sie stoppen mußte. **_

"_**Das geht mir ein bißchen zu schnell voran!" **_

_**Anna, James und Sirius warfen einander fragende Blicke zu, woraufhin Remus alle vier eindringlich mißtrauisch ansah. **_

"_**Wie?" fragte James und versuchte dabei so unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken. Ging nicht! Die Schuld war den dreien förmlich ins Gesicht gestempelt. **_

"_**Ich möchte alles hören..." **_

"_**Du hast alles gehört," verteidigte Anna sich halbherzig. Sie war auch nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, das jetzt noch mal auszudiskutieren und alles wieder hochkommen zu lassen. **_

"_**Eben nicht und Anna!" **_

_**Er zeigte nun mit dem Finger auf sie. **_

"_**Du kannst an dieser Stelle nicht aufhören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht das war, was du uns beichten wolltest und im übrigen hab ich noch keine Lückenhaftere Geschichte gehört. Schweizer Käse ist ja gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier. Ich beginne mal von vorn und denke, dass ich hier nicht nur für mich spreche. Ich schein nur weniger zu wissen als die anderen... ERSTENS: Anna und Sirius waren schon in Hogwarts zusammen, richtig?" **_

_**Keine Antwort. Besagte Personen starrten etwas verlegen und schuldig zu Boden. **_

"_**Ich will ja nicht unverschämt klingen oder so, aber SEIT WANN?" **_

"_**Moment mal, Moony. Ich denke, das geht weder DICH noch Peter oder den anderen etwas an, sondern ist eine Sache zwischen Anna und mir." **_

"_**Also hat es tatsächlich in Hogwarts zusammen? Denn alles woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ihr plötzlich zusammen wart ohne das wir überhaupt mitbekamen wie das passiert ist!" **_

_**Sirius warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu und bemerkte, dass sie ihn anlächelte. Es entlockte auch ihm ein Grinsen, denn wenn er nur daran dachte, erwärmte es sein Herz. Merlin, wie er dieses Mädchen liebte, mit all ihren Fehler, ihren Macken und sonstigem. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was so schlimm sein sollte, dass er böse auf sie sein könnte. Nicht, wenn er in ihr Engelsgesicht blickte, das so voller Liebe und Vertrautheit war. **_

"_**Nein, Moony... Das ist etwas, das nur Anna und mich angeht... ich hab dich ja auch nie gefragt, was du und Peta so in eurer Freizeit treibst, oder?" **_

"_**ZWEITENS," versuchte Remus das Thema zu wechseln, nachdem er einsah, dass er bei seinen Freunden nicht weiterkam und die Frage doch etwas persönlich war. **_

"_**Prongs!" **_

_**James schreckte auf als er Remus Finger in seine Richtung zeigen sah. **_

"_**Du und Lilli hattet schon in Hogwarts SEX miteinander... Ich lag in eurem Schlafsaal, also versucht gar nicht erst irgendetwas zu leugnen." **_

**_Lilli schien diese Frage noch peinlicher zu sein, während James lässig auf der Couch lehnte und zufrieden grinste._**

"_**Also stimmt es?"hackte Remus nach und bemerkte das breite Grinsen nun auch in Sirius Gesicht. **_

"_**Was glaubst du wohl, warum unser Prongsie hier noch lebt und nicht schon längst mit den Gnomen spielt? Das dürfte die Antwort auf deine dritte Frage sein: Warum er durch das Ritual nicht gestorben ist." **_

"_**Ich hab trotzdem noch ne Frage: VIERTENS! Wie zum Henker bist du überhaupt zu Voldemort gekommen? Mal ne dämliche Frage, denn diese Stelle habt ihr ausgelassen und das ist trotzdem nicht die letzte Frage, die ich hab! Ich verstehe, dass Anna damals dein Herz herausgerissen hat... was ich nur nicht verstehe... Anna und Padfoot waren schon in Hogwarts zusammen. Dann war euer Streit nur ein Fake?" **_

_**James warf Anna, Lilli und Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. Ein Nicken von ihnen genügte um ihm zu antworten. **_

"_**Okay, Moony... Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mir danach den Kopf abreist, aber du hast echt ein Recht das zu erfahren. Nun muß ich mich wohl entschuldigen... denn es war alles von vorn herein meine Idee..." gestand ihm sein bester Freund. **_

"_**Wegen Peta konnten wir dich nicht einweihen... Immerhin warst du damals bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt... Ich würd sagen. Wir sollten weiter zurückgehen... Etwa bis zu unserem letzten Hogsmeadwochenende..." **_

Samstag Abend.

Nachdem sie von Hogsmeade zurückgekommen waren, hatte Remus es sich mit Peta im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht. James war mit Lilli, Sirius und Anna in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen, da sie das Geturtel nicht ganz ertragen konnten. James hatte ihnen einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben, dass er sie noch dringend sprechen müsse. In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, verriegelte er die Tür, bevor er sich ihnen zuwandte.

"Anna, ich glaub, was Peta betrifft, hast du Recht."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie verwirrt und sah wie alle anderen auch etwas verwirrt drein.

"Als ihr alle in die Drei Besen gerannt seit, waren wir allein. Sie hat versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass Sirius und Lilli etwas miteinander haben könnten.."

"Sie hat was?" brüllte Sirius so laut, dass James ihn bitten mußte, etwas ruhiger zu sprechen. Immerhin saß besagte Person unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und wer wußte schon, wann sie mit Remus zu ihnen nachkam.

"Sie hat das nicht direkt gesagt, mehr angedeutet... Aber ich glaube, mit ihr ist etwas faul."

"Nicht nur etwas, wenn es jemanden gibt, der das Wort erfunden hat, dann SIE!" grummelte Anna.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht wirklich sicher, aber Swetlana meinte damals, ich sollte mehr auf meine Freunde achten. Darauf, ob ihr euch merkwürdig verhält... Was wenn sie Peta meinte?"

"Aber dann hätte sie es doch ausgesprochen."

"Wenn Peta in ihrer Nähe war? Auf Hogwarts standen wir ständig unter Beobachtung. Vielleicht war das ein Wink... Sie ist direkt danach verschwunden. Sie hat mir auch nicht gesagt, dass sie gehen wollte um nach Marcel zu suchen. Und langsam denke ich, das das ganze ein Puzzle ist, das ich zusammen fügen muss. Swetlana wußte mehr..."

"Was meinst du mit mehr?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mir etwas sagen wollte... Aber ich es nicht gecheckt habe... Ich bin so blöd, warum ist mir das erst jetzt aufgefallen?"

Sirius, Anna und Lilli sahen sich völlig verstörrt an. Es klang unheimlich und nicht wirklich real, aber wenn es stimmte, dann gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für sie, aus dieser ganzen Sache heil heraus zu kommen. Sie kannten James Patentante und sie war eine hervorragende Professorin, die es schaffte, immer über viele Ecken zu denken. Wenn sie auch hierbei ihre Hände im Spiel hatte, war das vielleicht endlich ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

"Sie war ne Zeit lang eine Doppelagentin. Vielleicht hat sie etwas herausgefunden... Ihr Haus!"

"Was?"

"Ihr Haus. Das dunkle Mal. June haben sie getötet aber meine Paten waren nicht da. Voldemort hat nach etwas gesucht aber es nicht gefunden... Swetlana sagte zu mir: Ich könne June wann immer ich will sehen.. Ich muss in ihr Haus!"

James war im Begriff die Tür aufzureisen und geradewegs auf das Anwesen der Stone's zu fahren, aber Anna und Sirius hielten ihn gleichzeitig mit den Armen zurück.

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so abhauen!" sagte sie unglaubig.

"Bist du dort bist, kann das Ewigkeiten dauern. Lass uns mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er wird einen schnelleren Weg finden. Du weißt, dass du in Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disapparieren kannst."

"Und was sagen wir Moony, wenn er fragt, wohin wir gehen?"

"Die Wahrheit," sagte Anna leicht lächelnd. "Zu Dumbledore... "

Die Truppe machte sich noch am selben Abend auf den Weg zum Schulleiter und teilte ihm ihren Verdacht mit. Dumbledore zögerte eine Weile, bevor er ihnen eine Antwort gab.

"Ich verstehe durchaus was du meinst, James... Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du zuviel Hoffnung in eine Spur hineinsteckst, die sich vielleicht als falsch herausstellen könnte. Swetlana war durchaus ein sehr kluger Kopf, aber wenn sie etwas in ihrer Zeit als Doppelagentin herausbekommen hätte, dann würde ich davon wissen."

"Nicht, wenn sie darüber schweigen mußte. Es gibt Zauber, Professor, die einen töten, wenn man etwas ausspricht, was einem verboten wurde. Was wenn Voldemort einen solchen Zauber auf sie angewandt hat. Als ich sie das letzte mal sah, wirkte sie sehr merkwürdig... Sie hat komische Andeutungen gemacht und ich denke, es hat etwas damit zu tun."

Der Schulleiter nickte schließlich verstehend.

"Ich werde einen Portschlüssel zu ihrem Anwesen aufbauen und euch dorthin begleiten. Ich denke, es ist sicherer..."

Er lächelte die Truppe sanft an und auch wenn es keiner von ihnen zugab, waren sie erleichtert über seinen Vorschlag. Wenn Dumbledore bei ihnen war, dann konnte ihnen niemand zu nahe treten. Er gehörte schließlich zu den mächtigsten Zauberern ihrer Zeit.


	95. Chapter 95

Chap 95:the whole Story 2 

Sie wollten gerade aufbrechen als es an der Tür des Büro's klopfte und McGonagall herein kam.

"Albus, ein Notfall..."

"Um was geht es?"

"Der Minister braucht ihre Hilfe. Er behauptet Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen in der Nähe des Ministeriums gesehen zu haben."

Dumbledore schien sichtlich hin und hergerissen zu sein zwischen der Entscheidung zum Minister nach London zu gehen oder sie zum Haus von James Paten zu begleiten. Er entschied sich für eine andere Lösung.

"James, ich denke, dass der Minister wichtiger ist und..."

"Das versteh ich Professor. Könnten wir vielleicht trotzdem schon mal vorgehen?"

Er sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber nickte bejahend. Er spürte wie wichtig es dem jungen Schüler war und diesesmal wollte er ihm nicht im Weg stehen, obgleich er die Gefahr spüren konnte, in die sie sich nun begaben. Er wollte ihnen einen Lehrer beiseite stellen, doch die Zeit drängte und McGonagall sah nicht so aus als ob sie länger warten wollte.

"Ich werde zu euch dazu stoßen, sobald es mir möglich ist."

James nickte ihm dankbar zu. Er hätte keine Minute länger da sitzten und warten können. 

Das Anwesen der Stones glich einem Trümmerhaufen. James erinnerte sich noch daran, dass diese Bleibe bis vor kurzem noch ein prächtiges Haus gewesen war. Es tat ihm weh, zu wissen, was hier wohl geschehn sein mußte. Wie mußte sich June gefühlt haben, als die Todesser auf sie zukamen und töteten. Hatte sie überhaupt etwas gefühlt? Sie war immerhin noch ein Baby, nicht mal in der Lage richtig zu laufen. Es war der Avada Kedavra-Fluch, das wußte er von Dumbledore. Wie fühlte es sich wohl an, wenn der Fluch einen traf? Er hatte Lilli nie danach gefragt...

Gemeinsam schritten sie in das verfallene Haus hinein. Gleich der Flur war ziemlich dunkel und sie alle gingen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben hinein. Mit "Lumos!" ließen sie ihre Zauberstäbe erleuchten um etwas Licht hinein zu bringen. Er spürte wie sein Atem zu rasen begann. Panik hatte ihn nun eingenommen und das unheimliche Gefühl wuchs.

"Wonach suchen wir genau?" fragte Anna in die Runde.

"Keine Ahnung... nach irgendetwas was euch merkwürdig vorkommt.Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, das es irgendetwas gibt... Swetlana sagte damals: Ich könne June besuchen, wann immer ich wolle... "

"June ist tot, James."

"Als ob er das noch nicht wüßte," meckerte Anna Sirius Augenrollend an. Nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte, ging er ihr lautlos nachahmend hinterher. Lilli warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der grinste nur amüsiert. Das war doch typisch für seine beiden besten Freunde gewesen.

Während James mit Lilli die oberen Stockwerke untersuchte, würden Sirius und Anna im unteren Stockwerk nach Hinweisen suchen, was ziemlich schwer war, da niemand von ihnen überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, nach was er eigentlich suchen sollte.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"Was genau glaubst du zu finden?"

Sie waren in June's Zimmer gegangen, wo sie ein leeres Kinderbett vorfanden. Das Spielzeug lag noch immer wahllos am Boden verteilt, einige von ihnen zertreten und kaputt...

"James, Swetlana hätte June nicht geopfert, nur um dir ne Nachricht zu hinterlassen."

"Nein, das hätte sie nicht."

Da gab er ihr auch Recht. Er wußte nicht was es war, aber er fühlte, dass es etwas mit der kleinen zu tun hatte. Er kannte seine Patentante und er verstand einfach nicht, warum es ihm nicht früher eingefallen war, dass sie sich so merkwürdig an jenem Tag verhielt. Sie war am nächsten Tag verschwunden... Vielleicht wußte sie, dass das passieren würde und deswegen hatte sie den Dienst in Hogwarts nicht sofort quittiert.

Weil sie noch mit ihm reden wollte. An jenem Tag, ihre Augen, sie sahen so flehend drein. Er dachte, dass sie etwas getan hätte, was er ihr verzeihen sollte. Nein, sie flehten, dass er es verstehen möge...

"Ich kann nichts merkwürdiges finden," sagte sie nach einer Weile suchen. James atmete schwer auf. Er hatte auch nichts gefunden und diese Erkenntnis war deprimierend.

"Lass uns in Swetlana's und Marcel's Zimmer gehen," beschloss er und nahm ihre Hand. Er zog sie mit sich in das Zimmer das sich gegenüber von ihnen befand, aber es sah genau so wie das Kinderzimmer aus. Ein leerer Trümmerhaufen. Selbst die Bilder waren umgeschmissen worden. Die Scherben lagen über den Bildern verteilt auf dem Boden. Er kniete sich hinab zu einem Foto der kleinen Junge. Sie lächelte, wie es Baby's andauernd tun. Sie hatten in ihrem Alter noch keine Sorgen von den Leiden eines Erwachsenen. Sie wußte nicht, dass sie sterben würde, vielleicht nicht mal, als die Männer vor ihr standen...

"Lilli?"

"Ja?"

Sie kniete sich zu ihm hinab und sah, dass er ganz abwesend auf das Bild starrte. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz fühlen, sein Leid, seine Trauer um das, was ihm weggenommen wurde.

"James, was ist?"

"Ich ähm... versteh das bitte nicht falsch, ja? Ich... ich hab mich nur gefragt..."

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Die Worte gingen ihm verloren und es schien als ob seine Stimme versagen würde, aber es lag ihm auf dem Herzen.

"Was hast du dich gefragt?" flüsterte sie mit einfühlsamer Stimme. Ihre Hand lag nun auf seiner, mit der er das Foto festgehalten hatte. Die andere fühlte er auf seiner Wange und jetzt wo er aufsah, konnte er in diese mutmachenden Augen seiner Freundinn sehen, die ihn so viel Liebe schenkten, wie es niemand anderes konnte. Sein Herz wurde warm und unweigerlich erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht...

"Ich hab mich gefragt," begann er aufs neue mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

"Wie es ist, wenn man vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Tut es weh... Spürt man einen Schmerz? Oder... Oder ist es einfach nur ein Windhauch, der durch einen zieht und das Leben mit sich reißt."

"Du meinst... wegen June?"

"Ja... Ich frage mich... wie sie sich gefühlt hat, als es passiert ist. Sie war grade mal ein Baby, noch ganz unschuldig... "

"Ich weiß es nicht," gestand sie offen und ehrlich. Der Blick voller Mitleid und Sorge um ihn.

"Ich bin damals zwar getroffen worden, aber... es hatte keinen Schmerz erzeugt oder sonstigem... Es war ein Druck, als ob jemand versuchte in dich einzudringen. Mehr nicht... Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn man den Todesfluch spürt."

"Anna... Anna hat mir gesagt, wie es war, als sie starb..."

Lilli stockte der Atem. Ja, sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre beste Freundinn auch mal getötet wurde, aber ihr wurde erst jetzt bewußt, dass sie sie nie gefragt hatte, wie es für sie war und ob sie damit zurecht kam. Sie hatten dieses Thema danach nie wirklich angeschnitten.

Wie denn auch? Sie waren Freundinnen, aber Anna war immer James beste Freundinn. Sie kam mit den Maraudern schon immer besser aus als mit ihren eigenen Freundinnen und irgendwie beneidete Lilli sie auch um diese Freundschaft, die sie mit den Jungs besaß. Sie stand ihnen enger, als irgendjemand sonst, das hatte sie mit der Zeit festgestellt.

"Als sie mir dieses Gefühl beschrieb, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob mir das Blut in den Adern gefriert. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass es June genau so erging... Ich will das nicht glauben. Aber der Todesfluch... Er wäre nicht unverzeihlich wenn er nicht tausend mal schlimmer wäre, oder?"

Sie nickte verstehend. Sie wußte nicht wie es sich anfühlte, aber sie mußte zugeben, dass auch sie Angst davor hätte ihn spüren zu müssen. Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber sie hatte Angst vor dem Tot. Jetzt, wo sie etwas in ihrem Leben besaß, wofür es sich lohnte zu kämpfen, da wollte sie es nicht mehr weggeben. Früher war ihr so ziemlich alles egal gewesen. Ihr Leben, der Tag, die Menschen um sie herum. Sie war enttäuscht von ihrer Familie und automatisch enttäuscht von ihren Freunden. Sie hatte bis heute nicht begriffen, wie James es geschafft hatte, sie wieder aufzurichten und ihr zu zeigen, dass das Leben nicht nur schwarz und weiß war. Aber sie liebte ihn dafür, aus tiefstem Herzen.

"Was war das?" fragte sei erschrocken. Ihr war so als ob sie ein Geräusch gehört hätte.

"Was war was?"

"Ich dachte... da wär etwas..."

"Klar, Süße. Die Todesser lauern um der Ecke und wollen uns aufspießen..."

"JAMES!"

Lilli hatte ihn böse gegen die Schulter geboxt für diesen Kommentar, doch er lachte und hielt abwehrend seine Hand hoch.

"Sorry, Padfoot's Humor färbt noch immer auf mich ab."

"Auf dich und Anna. Sie lässt auch ständig bescheuerte Sprüche von sich."

"Ich dachte Padfoot und du kämt mittlerweile miteinander aus?"

"Tun wir ja auch..."

"Aber?"

"Nichts aber. Ich finde nur, dass er für sein Alter ein bißchen zu kindisch ist."

"Kannst ihm nicht übel nehmen. Zu Hause durfte er nie Kind sein. Seine Eltern wollten in ihm immer einen Vorzeigesohn sehen... Er hatte es nicht gerade leicht."

"Du und Sirius... Ich hab noch nie zwei Freunde gesehen, die mehr füreinander getan hätten..."

"Es ist dasselbe, was wir auch für dich tun würden, Süße..."

Lilli lächelte zurück, als sie sein sanftes Lächeln vernahm. Es war ein einfacher Satz, aber es war etwas, was sie noch nie von jemanden gehört hatte, nicht mal von Menschen, die sie so sehr liebte... Es war das erste mal und es bedeute ihr soviel... wiedermal. Jede Minute, die verging, zeigte ihr immer wieder, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, brauchte... wie sehr sie an seiner Seite sein wollte. James Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Bild in seiner Hand.

"June..."

Er blickte das Foto verdächtig an.

'Du kannst June besuchen, wann immer du willst'

"Natürlich," sagte er schließlich und drehte das Foto um. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Licht.

"James, was-?" begann Lilli, doch er ließ sie nicht aussprechen. Mit dem Zauberstab auf das Bild gezeigt, murmelte er: "Aparecium!"

Auf dem völlig weißen Papier erschien in dunkelblauer Tint die Worte: "Ammelia Riley."

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

"Ammelia Riley... sie war eine Hexe, die Geschichten geschrieben hat..." erklärte James nachdenklich und stand von der Hocke auf. Er nahm Lilli bei der Hand und führte sie hinaus auf den Flur.

"Aber wieso sollte Swetlana den Namen unsichtbar auf das hintere Bild von June schreiben?"

"Weiß nicht... aber ich kann mich an diese Romane erinnern..."

Er zog sie mit sich den Flur hinab in die Richtung der Bibliothek.

"James, was-?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Lilli. Aber ich bin mir jetzt sicher, dass Swetlana mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollte und ich muß wissen was. Ich glaube, es könnte wichtig sein!"

Er führte sie mit sich in die Bibliothek hinein, welche zwar nicht besonders groß war, dafür jedoch trotzdem tausende Bücher beinhaltete. Er nahm die Leiter und stieg sie empor an einem Regal entlang. Dort nahm er ein dickeres Buch heraus und strahlte auf als er es erkannte.

"Was ist das?"

Er kletterte einige Stufen hinab, die letzte übersprang er und setzte sich schließlich auf die Leiter drauf.

"Ammelia Riley, Gute Nacht Geschichten für Zaubererkinder jeden Alters mit Ausnahme von Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter, die an Einschlafproblemen leiden."

"James, ich glaube nicht, dass wir so etwas jetzt gebrauchen können."

Er öffnete das Buch und fand einen Brief darin, den er sofort öffnete. Es war nur eine Seite, aber er erkannte Swetlana's Handschrift darin.

"Wie hast du das gewußt?" fragte sie unglaubig. James lachte erleichtert auf. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht...

"Instinkt... und Vertrauen. Ich war damals 11 Jahre alt. Mein Vater bekam eine Auszeichnung für seine Arbeit als Auror und hatte seine Rede auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben. Ich wußte nicht, dass es für ihn so wichtig war und kritzelte all möglichen Nonsens hinauf. Ich war ja viel zu jung und hatte auch nur flausen im Kopf. Am Ende lautete die Rede am Anfang nicht mehr: Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, vielen Dank für die Auszeichnung sondern Mehr genährte Karren und Bären, Fliegen Kack für sie als Trunk! "

Lilli verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen als er das erzählte. Er sah fast wieder so aus wie der damalige freche kleine Potter-Sohn, den sie noch gut in Erinnerung hatte. Der kleine freche Mitschüler in der 1. Klasse, der ständig die Lehrer auf die Palmen brachte und dabei seinen Spaß genoss.

"Swetlana fand das genau so lustig wie ich, wußte aber, wieviel meinem Vater diese Auszeichnung bedeutete. Sie wollte das Pergament wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber mein Vater wütete durchs Haus und auf direktem Wege zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. Sie versteckte das Pergament in einem Buch: Gute Nacht Geschichten für Zaubererkinder jeden Alters mit Ausnahme von Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter, die an Einschlafproblemen leiden von Ammelia Riley! Sie zwinkerte mir zu und sagte, dass sie normalerweise die Schrift noch weggezaubert hätte, aber keine Zeit dazu da war. Sie erklärte mir damals wie das geht und wie man unsichtbares wieder sichtbar machen konnte. Allerdings hängte sie die Bitte ran, nie wieder so etwas zu tun und mich zu bessern."

Er lachte herzhaft auf.

"Damit ich den damals viel zu langen Namen des Buches nicht vergesse in welchem ich dass Pergament versteckt habe, schrieb sie mir den Namen auf die Rückseite ihres Bildes und machte es unsichtbar, damit mein Vater es nicht sah. Sie würde ja nach der Auszeichnung nicht mehr zurückkommen können um es aus dem Buch zu holen und damit ich es nicht vergesse, würde sie mich daran erinnern. Den ganzen Abend über sagte sie verdammt Auffällig: James, du kannst MICH IMMER besuchen wann du willst! Im Beisein meiner Eltern konnte sie ja schlecht sagen: James, vergiß das Bild nicht!..."

"Und wie ist die Geschichte ausgegangen?"

"Ich war zu Hause und habs vergessen. Am nächsten Tag kam ne Eule wo sie mich aufs neue daran erinnerte. Ich rannte also ins Wohnzimmer hinab um das Buch zu holen und wer steht da! Mein Vater und meine Mutter... Beide mit breit grinsenden Gesichtern... Sie fanden das lustig, aber wenn sie das am Abend davor gesehen hätten, wärs bestimmt verdammt dicke gekommen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Deswegen glaubte ich, dass sich hier etwas von ihr befinden könnte und tatsächlich. Ein handgeschriebener Brief..."

"Was steht da?"

"Genug damit wir Voldemort diesmal um einen weiteren Schritt vorraus sind. Komm mit!"

Er zog sie zu Sirius und Anna zurück um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie etwas gefunden hatten.

"Ein Brief, und was steht da drinn?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

"Nicht viel, aber ziemlich interessantes. Etwas dass im Buch ist von Voldemort versteckt worden ist, damit wir es nicht heraus finden, aber sie schreibt auch, dass sie das Buch zuerst bearbeiten konnte, bevor Voldemort es gelesen hat."

"Sie hat ihn tatsächlich beim Namen geschrieben?" fragte Sirius begeistert.

"Ähm... nein, da steht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, aber ich wollts nicht so lesen..."

Sirius gluckste vergnügt. War ja irgendwie klar gewesen.

"Moment mal, wie konnte Swetlana das überhaupt lesen? Sag bloß, sie hatte etwas mit der Macht zu tun?" fiel Lilli ihnen ins Gespräch. James nickte schwer.

"Offensichtlich... Sie war der Schlüssel der guten Seite... mein Schlüssel."

"War?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

"Ich versteh das nicht. Wieso war? Der Schlüssel ist doch unsterblich?"

"Ist er auch... es seidenn, er gibt seine Funktion freiwillig ab."

"Sowas geht?"

"Offensichtlich. Dem Vorteil gegenüber der dunklen Seite, nehm ich mal an... Sie schreibt hier, dass der Schlüssel der guten Seite seine Funktion durchaus aufgeben kann und dass es nur einen Ausweg gibt, Voldemort das wegzunehmen, was er glaubte, mit Sicherheit zu haben. Den Schlüssel der guten Seite...Sie schreibt, dass sie es mir sagen wollte, aber ein Zauber machte es ihr unmöglich es zu erzählen und sie schreibt weiter, dass sie diese Tatsache auch erst seit ihrer Zeit als Doppelagentin herausfand... "

Er las sich die Zeilen mit merkwürdig nachdenklichem Blick durch.

"Sollte, der Schlüssel seine Funktion freiwillig aufgeben, muss er seinen Nachfolger auswählen, in diesem Fall ist es..."

"In diesem Fall ist es? Wer?" fragte Sirius neugierig. Er haßte es, wenn sein Freund es so spannend machte.

"Hat sie nicht geschrieben!"

"WAS!"

"WAS!"

"WAS!" kam es von allen dreien.

"Sie hat es nicht geschrieben! Da steht Punkt.Punkt.Punkt... und ein Smilie!"

"Ein was?" fragte Lilli unglaubig.

"Punkt.Punkt.Nase.Strich. Ein Smilie!"

"Vielleicht hatte Swetlana Angst, dass der Brief in die falschen Hände gerät. Sie dachte wohl, dass Voldemort ihre Gedanken lesen könnte und das mit dem Brief herausfinden würde. Vielleicht sind sie deswegen hier gewesen und haben alles durchsucht."

"Durchsucht?" fragte Anna Sirius pesimistisch. "Du meinst alles kurz und klein geschlagen?"

"Übertreib nicht so, ey. Die Treppen stehen noch!"

"Wohow," sagte sie übertrieben begeistert. "Wie großzügig."

"Außerdem schreibt sie hier noch etwas von dem Träger " fuhr James fort, bevor die beiden sich wieder die Köpfe mit ihrem Sarkasmus einschlugen.

"Wie? Träger?"

"Der Träger hält die Macht in seinen Händen, bis zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Entscheidung, welches 24 Stunden Zeit hat, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Der Träger ist NICHT unsterblich und spielt keine große Rolle. Er wurde lediglich von der jeweiligen Seite auserkoren um die Macht zu halten, welche durch sonstige Personen nicht gehalten werden kann, außer den auserwählten Schlüssel."

"Lilli ist wohl kaum ein Träger , denn sie IST unterblich."

"Also ist sie der gute Schlüssel?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. Anna schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lilli ist Muggelgborene. Die dürfen sowas nicht sein."

"Leute, ich hab das Gefühl, je mehr wir erfahren, desto weniger verstehen wir und verwirrender wird die ganze Sache," gab sein bester Freund zu bedenken und James nickte verstehend.

"Swetlana würde die Funktion des Trägers nicht erwähnen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

"Erwähnt sie sonst noch etwas?"

"Ne Menge... ne ganze Menge..." jammerte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Da steht dass Lilli's Macht von vielem herrühren kann. Es gibt noch viele Funktionen bei der Macht, die nicht bedingt besetzt sein müssen, aber sein können: Kristallwächterin, Machtschützerin, Phoenixengel, Lebensschüssel!"

"Hast du gerade Lebensschüssel gesagt?" fragte Anna mit großen Augen. James blinzelte unschuldig auf.

"Da stehts doch so!"

Sirius hatte Mühe in dieser Situation ernst zu bleiben und prustete an Anna's Schulter los. Diese hatte James den Brief aus der Hand gerissen um sich zu vergewissern.

"Lils als Lebenschüssel. Das wär auch was. Wer hat noch kein neues Leben, wer will noch mal eins? Lilli Evans hat genug davon in ihrer Schüssel!"

"LebensschLüssel, du Geige!" fauchte sie und drückte es ihm zurück in die Hand.

"Oh... Kann ich was dafür, wenn sie so ne unleserliche Schrift hat?" sagte er unschuldig mit der Schulter zuckend, während Sirius noch immer laut vor sich hinlachte.

"Gestatten: Lilli Evans, die Lebensschüssel!"

"Merlin, ich dachte du bist 18! und nicht 10!" maulte Anna und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, was angesichts, des halbaufihrdraufliegenden Sirius kaum möglich war und so mußte sie selber ein wenig Lächeln. Sirius Lachen steckte auch James an und schließlich konnte Lilli nicht anders und stimmte angesteckt von den dreien mit ein und die vier standen letztenendes brüllend lachend da. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte es Sirius immer wieder, in eine noch so ernste Situation ein herzhaftes Lachen auszulösen.James wußte nicht mehr wann er das letzte mal so gelacht hatte und auch nicht, wann er das letzte mal seine Freunde so lachen gesehen hatte.

"Expelliarmus!"

Sie waren so in ihr Lachen vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie sich die Todesser um sie herum genähert hatten. Mit diesem Zauberspruch verloren sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe und um sie herum traten aus den dunklen Schatten lauter Personen in schwarzen Roben heraus, direkt in ihrer Mitte, Inga White.

"Ich weiß wen du suchst, Potter und ich kann dich zu ihnen bringen..."


	96. Chapter 96

Chap 96:the whole Story 3 

"Ich kann dich zu ihnen bringen... Jaivenko und Stone. Du weißt, dass sie noch leben und du weißt, dass wir sie haben... Wenn du sie sehen willst, kann ich dich zu ihnen bringen..."

Es war eine Falle und James wußte das. Er verstand nur noch nicht warum und wozu das ganze war? Voldemort wußte doch, dass er ihn so oder so durch Lilli's Pakt in seine Hände bekommen würde. Aber seine Paten waren noch nicht tot. Sie lebten noch. Auch wenn sie sich in Voldemorts Händen befanden. Es gab eine Chance sie rauszuholen.

"James, nein," flehte Lilli und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich überlass es dir, Potter. Deine freiwillige Entscheidung. Du kannst mit uns kommen, dann passiert deinen Freunden nichts oder du wehrst dich, dann können wir nicht garantieren, das sie überleben.

"Wie dumm von dir, dass du mich nicht töten kannst," sagte Anna und sah James eindringlich an. Sie und Lilli waren nicht in Gefahr gewesen. Noch gab es einen Ausweg. Noch konnten sie fliehen. Sie hatten das was sie wollten, den Brief. Aber wenn sie jetzt die Flucht ergriffen, dann gab es für seine Paten vielleicht wirklich keine Rettung mehr. Merlin, verdammt, warum war Dumbledore nie da wenn sie ihn brauchten.

"Woher wußtet ihr, dass wir hier sind?"

"Benutzt dein Hirn, Potter!"

Inga hatte ihrer Tochter einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen und dabei hinterlistig gelächelt.

"Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst all deinen Freunden trauen? So nah sie dir auch stehen mögen, letztenendes ist sich jeder selbst der nächste, wenn es um Macht und Reichtum geht. Nicht wahr, meine Maus?"

Anna rollte angeekelt mit den Augen.

"Ich glaub, mir kommt gleich mein Frühstück wieder hoch."

"Anna würde mich nie verraten und es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Ich vertraue ihr... ohne wenn und aber! Genauso wie ich Sirius und Lilli vertraue. Wie sollte jemand wie du auch nur ansatzweise den Begriff Vertrauen verstehen oder kennen. Jemand, der ein Kind auf die Welt setzt, nur um seine Funktion weitergeben zu können, weil er selber zu blöd war um das Ritual richtig zu vollziehen, der weiß natürlich nicht, was es heißt, jemanden zu haben, den man vertrauen kann."

Diese Worte waren hart, aber sie waren vor allem wahr und Gerecht. James hatte das ausgesprochen was Anna die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte, aber es nicht sagen konnte. Sie war ihm dankbar für diese Worte und anhand seines Lächelns, dass er ihr wiedergab, hatte sie auch seinen Ernst verstanden und verinnerlicht.

"Ihr solltet eure Zunge zügeln. Es steht hier immerhin 15 zu 4 und ich bezweifle, dass 4 kleine Schüler es gegen 15 vollausgebildete Todesser aufnehmen können. Anna, meine Maus."

"Nenn mich nicht so," fauchte sie mit giftigem Blick.

"Sonst krieg ich noch ein Trauma davon. Wo bleibt das, Misgeburt, Rabentochter, Fehler und so weiter. Das bin ich von dir gewöhnt und das hört sich auch eher nach dir an!"

Auch dazu verzog Inga White nur die Lippe zu einem winzigen Lächeln. Es machte ihr offenbar gar nichts aus, dass die vier Schüler sie abgrundtief haßten und verachteten.

"Gut... wir können auch anders."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Haufen und schrie: "Impedimenta!"

Alle vier riss es urplötzlich auseinander und jeder von ihnen wurde gegen den nächstbesten Gegenstand gewirbelt, wogegen sie hart aufprallten.

"Diffindo!" hörte James jemanden schreien und sah den Fluch in Richtung Lilli schießen. Er wollte nach ihr schreien, doch bevor er das konnte, war Sirius auf sie zugesprungen und hatte sie rechtzeitig hinter einen umgefallenen Tisch gezogen, der den nächsten Fluch abprallte.

'Mein Zauberstab!'

Vielleicht war es Schicksal, Glück oder was auch immer, aber James war genau in die Seite geschmettert worden, in der sein Zauberstab lag. Im selben Moment in dem er aufs neue den Entwaffungszauber hörte hatte er seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung gestreckt von der er glaubte den Fluch zuhören und schrie seinerseits: "Protego!"

Er hörte wie sich einige prügelten und ein Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass Anna und Sirius sich den Weg zu ihren Zauberstäben mit der Faust freikämpften. Dafür dass sie noch Schüler waren, besaßen die beiden entweder viel mehr Kraft als die Ewachsenen oder sie waren einfach nur tausend mal wütender.

"Accio Zauberstab!"

Lilli's Zauberstab kam von einer Ecke zu ihm geflogen. Er fing ihn auf und warf ihn seiner Freundinn zu, die es augenzwinkernd annahm und ihrerseits Flüche losschoss um Anna und Sirius zu helfen. Es waren 15 Todesser gegen 4 Schüler, aber es waren hier die klügsten Schüler Hogwarts!

"Crucio!"

"Proteg-Arghh..."

Der Fluch hatte James getroffen, bevor er einen Schutzzauber um sich aufbauen konnte. Er fiel auf seine Knie und spürte den ziehenden Schmerz durch jeden einzelnen Nerv hindurchziehen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte ihn auszuhalten, keinen Schmerz zu zeigen. Sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde fester und er versuchte ihn auf den Todesser zu richten, der ihn gerade versuchte zu Tode zu foltern. Dieser war ihm fremd, doch er hatte ein fanatischen Ausdruck im Gesicht als ob es für ihn im Moment nichts schöneres gab, als einen Menschen, der sich vor Schmerzen am Boden krümmte. Er wollte ihn schreien hören und um sein Leben betteln sehen und das waren zwei Dinge, die James niemals tun würde. Nicht um diesen Leuten eine Genugtuung zu geben.

"Tarantellegra!" brüllte er mit letzter Kraft.

Der Todesser klappte zusammen und seine Beine begannen wie wild umherzuwackeln. James keuchte leicht auf. Wenigstens hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen und es war nur noch ein kleiner Teil in ihm zu spüren, der nach und nach wieder verschwand.

"Du bist tatsächlich sehr stark..." hörte er eine weibliche Stimme und wußte, dass Inga White bei ihm stand.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und hatte kaum Zeit seinen Zauberstab schützend vor sich zu richten, da hatte sie ihren bereits an seinem Herz platziert und fest reingedrückt. James stolperte zurück an die Wand, wo ihr Stab noch fester in seine Brust hinein stach. Er stockte, als er in ihre eiskalten Augen blickte. Die Augen, die ihrer Tochter so ähnelten und doch vollkommen anders waren, wenn man das Gegenstück dazu kannte.

"Ich würde keine falsche Bewegung machen, wenn ich du wäre!"

"Das würdest du nicht wagen," sagte James mit fester Stimme, aber sicher war er sich nicht wirklich.

Inga White war verrückt. Sie war nicht wie Voldemort, auch wenn sie einer seiner getreuesten Gefolgsleute war. Bei ihm wußte man, wenn er jemanden umbringen wollte und was er mit seinen Taten beabsichtigt. Diese Frau hier war absolut irre im Kopf und ihre Handlungen nie vorhersehbar und trotzdem traute man ihr alles zu. Seine Brust bewegte sich auf und ab, der Stab lag direkt auf ihr drauf und stach auch schon fest hinein.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Stupor!"

Lilli, Sirius und Anna versuchten zu ihm durchzukommen und er konnte sehen wie sie sich in den Duellen gegen ihre Gegner sehr gut behaupteten, aber sie würden es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen oder White würde vorher irgendetwas tun.

Sie nahm eine Phiole heraus und lächelte sadistisch.

"Aber du hast Glück, Potter. Alles was ich brauche... bekomme ich auch so... Accio Brief!"

Das Pergament, dass er zu Beginn des Kampfes in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte flog ihr in die Hand und sie steckte es ein.

"Das war Nr. 1 und Nr. 2... bekomme ich genau so leicht... Diffindo!"

Direkt an der Brust, wo ihr Zauberstab anlag, breitete sich ein langer Schnitt aus. Diesmal konnte er sich den Schmerzensschrei nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte kein Skalpell wie damals benutzt, aber das Ergebnis, die Schmerzen waren identisch. Er atmete flach, die Luft wollte nicht mehr richtig zu ihm durchkommen. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwach an und her hatte Mühe seine Augen aufzuhalten um zu sehen, was sie weiterhin tat. Die Frau hatte die Phiole an seine Brust gelegt und einige Bluttröpfchen damit aufgefangen. Nachdem die Phiole zu einem dritten voll war, nahm sie es wieder weg, verschloss es und stand auf.

"Das war alles für heute, Potter... Du hättest auf mein Vorschlag eingehen sollen. Deine Paten sind jetzt dank dir verloren. Der dunkle Lord wird sie quälen, foltern so lange bis sie nicht mehr können... und dann werden sie sterben, wegen dir und das werden sie auch wissen. Du hattest die Wahl und du hast dich dagegen entschieden... Leb damit, Potter. Deine Paten werden sterben, wegen DIR! Vertrauen? So etwas ist Schwäche, keine Stärke. Vertraust du auf deine Freunde, werden sie dich verraten. Vertraust du niemanden, kannst du nicht verratet werden. Denk darüber nach."

Sie stand auf und verschwand durch die Menge. Er konnte sehen wie sie einen Blick zu Anna, Lilli und Sirius warf und einem Todesser etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor sie vom Anwesen apparierte. Dieser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Nein," schrie James auf und reichte mit der Hand nach seinem Freund aus. Der grüne Strahl flog in ihre Richtung und er war auf Sirius gerichtet, er würde ihn treffen, dann würde er sterben. Wollte diese Frau ihm denn wirklich alles und jeden wegnehmen, der ihm etwas bedeutete? Nicht ihn, nicht seinen besten Freund...  
Ein helles Licht erleuchtete den Raum und blendete sie für eine Sekunde. Es war nicht der Fluch... und er wußte auch nicht was es sonst war... Das letzte was er gesehen hatte, war Sirius Gesicht, voller Entsetzten, als er realisierte, dass der Todesfluch auf ihn zuraste. Es gab einen Knall. Das Licht verschwand.

"Sirius!"

James sah sich panisch nach seinem Freund um. Angst und Entsetzten füllte sein Herz. Er lebte. Er saß zwar auf dem Boden, aber vor ihm lag eine zerbrochene Statue und nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, stand Dumbledore. Mit seinem Erscheinen war James ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Endlich, er dachte schon, der Schulleiter würde nie mehr aufkreuzen.

Als die Todesser ihn erkannten, schien es, als ob sich Furcht in ihren Gesichtern ausbreiten würde. Mit einem mal apparierte einer nach dem anderen vom Zimmer. Dumbledore hatte es durchaus geschafft zwei bis drei von ihnen mit einem Fluch auszuschalten und am Fliehen zu hindern. Doch alle konnte er nicht zurück halten.

Eine Stille machte sich über sie alle breit nachdem der Kampf vorüber war. Die meisten Todesser waren weg, aber drei von ihnen lagen bewußtlos am Boden. Fast schien es als ob nichts passiert wäre, als ob alles wie vorher war, als sie gerade erst hergekommen waren. Sirius, Anna und Lilli rannten sofort zu James rüber und knieten sich um ihn herum hinab.

"Prongs! Shit, du blutest..."

"James... was hat sie mit dir gemacht?"

"Geht schon..." sagte er und hielt sich die Hand auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Mit Sirius Hilfe richtete er sich wieder auf. Dumbledore hatte die drei Todesser mit Seilen gefesselt bevor er zu ihnen dazutrat.

"Professor. Sie hat den Brief. Inga White hat den Brief, den wir gefunden haben. Swetlana hat ihn mir geschrieben um mir etwas damit zu sagen... Sie wird Swetlana und Marcel jetzt töten..., weil sie das hat was sie wollte und ich bin Schuld..."

"James, hör auf damit," sagte Anna und sah ihn flehend an.

In ihren Augen konnte er soviel Mitleid und Sorge erkennen. Er wußte, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld an dem gab, was mit ihm passierte. Es war ihre Mutter, die ihm das alles antat und sie immer aufs neue in Fallen lockte. Er hatte aber nie ihr die Schuld dafür gegeben. Welches Kind konnte etwas für die Taten der Eltern? Ein Grund mehr, warum Sirius und sie sich vielleicht so nahe standen. Sie teilten dasselbe Schicksal.

"Ganz ruhig..." sagte Dumbledore und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

"Als erstes ist es mir am wichtigsten, euch zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dann werden wir alles weitere besprechen."

Gesagt. Getan. Madamme Pomfrey kümmerte sich im Krankenflügel um James Wunde, während die anderen um ihn herum standen und besorgt zusahen.

"Wie siehts mit unserem Patienten aus, Poppy?"

"Er sollte die Nacht auf jeden Fall hier im Krankenflügel bleiben und-"

"Ich will aber nicht," protestierte James entrüstet.

"Du brauchst aber Ruhe!"

"Ich ruh mich auch in meinem Schlafsaal aus!"

"Ich kümmere mich schon darum, dass er sich ausruht, Poppy. Lass uns bitte allein."

"Und wehe wenn nicht!" ermahnte sie den Schulleiter und stolzierte davon.

Anna und Lilli kicherten sich gegenseitig an. Noch nie zuvor hatten sie jemanden Dumbledore ermahnen sehen. Die Schulkrankenschwester war wirklich die einzige, die kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm, wenn es um die Gesundheit ihrer Patienten ging. Nicht mal vor dem Schulleiter persönlich.

"Professor, was war nun mit dem Minister?" begann Anna schließlich.

"Es war tatsächlich Lord Voldemort, der sich in London befand. Er war mit seinen Leuten im Ministerium und so wie es aussieht... wurde das ehemalige Büro von deinem Vater durchsucht, James."

"Von meinem Vater? Wieso? Wie?"

"Sie haben nach etwas bestimmten gesucht. Glücklicherweise sind sie augenblicklich verschwunden als ich auftauchte. Ich würde mit dir, James ,gerne in den nächsten Tage dort hin gehen. Was immer die Todesser gesucht haben, ich denke, dass du es eher finden wirst. Es ist das Büro deines Vaters."

Er nickte schwer. Er dachte, dass sie es längst leer geräumt hätten.

"Nun zu euch. Swetlana hatte dir also ein Brief geschrieben?"

"Ja, Sir... In dem Brief schreibt sie... das sie ihre Funktion als Schlüssel der guten Seite aufgegeben hätte. Wußten sie, dass sie es... ist?"

Er wollte in diesem Augenblick nicht von der Vergangenheit sprechen. Allein der Gedanke, dass er Schuld an ihrem Tot war, ließ einen unvorstellbaren Schmerz durch sein Herz ziehen.

"Nein, Swetlana hatte dieses Geheimnis mit sich genommen. Ich wußte, dass sie etwas belastet, aber ich konnte nicht sehen was es war und zu deiner Frage. Der Schlüssel der guten Seite, darf seine Funktion weiterreichen, in der Tat. Das hat mir mein Freund auch gesagt, der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite... Anna... leider nicht. Er muß dieses Los tragen... Der Vorteil der guten Seite, nehm ich an..."

Anna konnte dazu nichts sagen. Zu schwer war der Kloss in ihrem Hals, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was auf sie zukam. Sie dachte daran wie es war einmal zu sterben, wie würde es sein, tatsächlich für immer zu sterben? Zu spüren, wie das Leben einen verließ?

"Aber, wieso?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

"Wieso darf der Schlüssel der guten Seite das, aber der dunklen Seite nicht? Wer hat das entschieden?"

"Die Macht selber. Schließlich ist der Schlüssel der guten Seite zum Schutz des Machtträgers da und der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite wurde vom Zauberer auserkoren, der die Macht an sich reisen will. Hier geht es um Gerechtigkeit."

"Tolle Gerechtigkeit, Professor. Anna hat es sich doch gar nicht ausgesucht, die Funktion zu übernehmen."

"Das ist mir durchaus bewußt, Mr. Black..."

Dumbledore hatte Anna besorgt angesehen, aber sie mied seinen Blick. Sie wollte kein Mitleid von ihm, sie wollte es nicht mal von ihren Freunden. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer...

"Noch etwas, Professor," sagte Lilli, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

"Professor Jaivenko hat in ihrem Brief einige Dinge erwähnt, dessen Funktion ich im Bezug auf die Macht haben könnte... Moment was wars doch gleich... ähm... Kristallwächterin... und..."

Lilli schienen die Namen irgendwie nicht mehr einzufallen. Sie hatte sie ja nur einmal gehört und in der ganzen Hektik eben um den Kampf eben mußte sie sich anstrengen um sich wieder daran erinnern zu können.

"Lebensschüssel," prustete Sirius aufs neue.

"Scherz, Lebensschlüssel, meinte ich."

"Lebensschlüssel und Kristallwächterin..."

"Und noch zwei andere... Fällt sie jemanden von euch wieder ein?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. Alle schienen angestrengt zu überlegen.

"Phoenix... da war irgendetwas mit Phoenix..."

"Elfe?"

"Ne, das war doch die, die wegen dem Muggel gestorben ist..."

"Phoenixengel!"

"Genau."

"Und noch eins..."

"Machtputzerin."

Wieder prustete Sirius in die Runde, da er ganz genau wußte, dass es anders hieß.

"Trottel," zickte Anna augenrollend.

"Machtschützerin, Professor."

"Also, Kristallwächterin, Lebensschlüssel, Phoenixengel und Machtschützerin. Es gibt sehr viel Informationen zu diesen Funktionen in der verbotenen Abteilung. Sie kommen in sehr vielen Mythen vor. Die Kristallwächterin wird im allgemeinen als etwas gutes gesehen. Sie wacht über das Herz eines guten Zauberers, welches man als Kristall bezeichnet, weil er leuchtet. Wandelt sich der Kristall im Lauf der Zeit zu einem dunklen Stein, stirbt die Wächterin, weil sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hat. Sie ist unsterblich, bis sie sich selbst entschließt zu sterben. Sollte sie das tun, hinterläßt sie die schützende Macht auf einen von ihr selbst erwählten Nachfolger. Sie wird vom Machtträger selbst ausgewählt... Es muß nicht jeder Zauberer eine Kristallwächterin haben. Sie kanns ich sowohl um eiine sehr schwache, unausgebildete Macht kümmer, wie auch um eine sehr starke und kraftvolle Macht. In den meisten Fällen, erwählt der Zauberer oder die Hexe seine Wächterin selbst."

"Hast du Lilli erwählt?" fragte Sirius breit grinsend zu seinem beste Freund, der etwas nachdenklich nach oben blickte.

"Nicht das ich wüßte! Fragt sich allerdings wie man sowas macht? Professor?"

"Tut mir leid, James. Ich fürchte, dabei kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Der Machtträger spürt es von selbst, ob er diese Person gewählt hat, oder nicht."

"Was ist der Lebensschlüssel?" fragte Anna ihn weiter.

"Er ist eine neutrale Funktion und öffnet das Portal zum neuen Leben oder zum Tot, für die Auserwählten. Als du Anna, das erste mal gestorben bist... hast du ein Licht gesehen, richtig?"

"...Ja, das hab ich..."

"Der Lebensschlüssel erscheint dem sterbenden als Licht und führt ihn entweder zum neuen Leben wie bei dir, als erwählten Schlüssel oder zum Tot."

"Tut mir leid, Lils. Ich bin zwar geblendet von dir, aber mehr von deiner Schönheit als von deinem Licht."

"Der Tag an dem Sirius Black keine Witze über ernste Dinge reißt, muß erst noch geboren werden, wie?" fragte Anna augenrollend und beugte sich zu Sirius rüber, der breit grinsend da saß und ihr zuzwinkerte.

"Phoenixengel," fuhr Dumbledore schließlich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns fort.

"übernimmt in vielen Sagen die Rolle der Unsterblichkeit. Siehe Phoenixelfe. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, kann der Phoenixengel nicht sterben, nicht von sich aus und auch nicht durch die Hand eines anderes. Er ist für immer unsterblich..."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, aber wenn ich daran denke für immer und ewig zu leben... zu sehen wie die Menschen, die einem nahe stehen sterben aber man selber wird immer sein... ist doch schrecklich?"

Die Freunde nickten Anna verstehend zu. Sie verstanden es nicht einmal, warum Voldemort so gierig darauf war für immer zu leben. Letztenendes war ein ewiges Leben keine Belohnung, sondern eine Last.

"Und was ist mit dem letzten? Machtschützerin?"

"Nun, Miss Evans. Die Machtschützern übernimmt, fast dieselbe Aufgabe wie die Kristallwächterin. Der Unterschied ist, dass sie die Macht selber schützt, nicht den Träger. Sie konzentriert sich darauf, was die Macht will, der Träger spielt hierbei eine zurückgestelltere Rolle. Sie sorgt dafür, dass die Macht das bekommt, was sie will. Wofür sie sich entschieden hat."

"Wie kam Professor Jaivenko denn darauf, dass Lilli irgendetwas davon sein könnte?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

Dumbledore schien selbst verwirrt zu sein und trotz dieser Verwirrtheit hatte der Schulleiter auch darauf noch eine Antwort.

"Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Lilli und James sich vor damals geliebt haben ohne dass einer von ihnen ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist."

"Wie?" fragte James nun verwirrt.

Das Thema machte ihn neugierig, während Lilli leicht rot davon wurde. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand wie Professor Dumbledore so über ihre Privatsphäre sprach. Immerhin war er nur ihr Schulleiter und sie lediglich Schülerin hier. War ja nicht so, dass sie hier unter ihren besten Freundinn über ihr Intimleben sprach.

"Nun, all diese vier Funktionen können den Tot abwehren. So fortgeschritten wie die Macht in James zu dem Zeitpunkt war, hätte Lilli sterben müssen, statt James. Am Anfang war es gefährlich für James, da Lilli als Muggelgeborene der Macht in ihrem Anfangsstadium Schaden zufügen könnte, wenn sie es berührt. Mit der Zeit wuchs die Macht heran und war zu jenem Zeitpunkt stark genug um sich zu verteidigen. Lilli konnte das nur überleben, in dem sie einer dieser unsterblichen Funktionen bezüglich der Macht vertretet... Wirklich sehr klug... Swetlana war eine außergewöhnliche Hexe, dass sie das herausgefunden hat. Ich frage mich ob das mit dem Buch zusammen hängt, dass sie davon wußte."

"Professor?"

"Ja, Miss Evans..."

"Ach nichts... Schon in Ordnung..."

Eigentlich wollte sie fragen, ob das nun hieße, dass sie und James miteinander schlafen könnten, aber die Frage war ihr dann doch zu peinlich, vor allem wenn man bedachte, WEM sie das fragen wollte und dass außerdem noch ihre besten Freunde dabei saßen.

"Da ist noch etwas," sagte Anna schließlich.

"Professor Jaivenko hat noch etwas von einem Träger erwähnt. Sie sagte, der Träger hält die Macht in seinen Händen und zwar bis zum Zeitpunkt seiner Entscheidung. Es hat 24 Stunden Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Der Träger wäre nicht unsterblich und wird von jeder Seite selbst auserkoren um die Macht zu halten. Diese kann durch sonstige Personen nicht gehalten werden und sie hängte noch ein: Es spielt keine große Rolle bei, aber sie würde es nicht erwähnen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, oder?"

"Gute Frage, vermutlich nicht... Aber im Grunde genommen hat sie alles gesagt, was über den Träger wichtig wäre... Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde mit meinem Freund noch mal darüber sprechen. Vielleicht weiß er mehr über diese Funktionen."

"Professor..."

"Ja, James?"

"Inga White... Sie hat nicht nur den Brief genommen, sondern auch etwas von meinem Blut..."

"Von deinem Blut?"

Er schein unangenehm überrascht davon zu sein und wieder in seine Gedanken zu verfallen. Eine Handlung, die James nicht leiden mochte. Sein Schulleiter tat immer so geheim, als ob niemand etwas von seinen Gedankengängen mitkriegen dürfte.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dir das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, James. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Die nächste Zeit wird sehr anstrengend..."

"Und was machen wir mit Peta Watson?" fragte Sirius bevor sich alle zum gehen wandten.

"Ich schlage vor, sie behalten sie im Auge. Sollte irgendetwas merkwürdiges vorfallen, informieren sie mich."

Alle vier nickten verstehend und verließen dann den Krankenflügel.


	97. Chapter 97

Chap 97:Dark Secret

"Gehts dir echt gut, Kumpel?" fragte Sirius besorgt, als sie den Flur entlang gingen.

Er fand ja, dass sein bester Freund etwas blass wirkte. Konnte natürlich von der Wunde an seiner Brust kommen, was dann selbstverständlich wäre.

"Keine Sorge... Alles okay. Lasst uns einfach nur schlafen gehen..."

Kaum das sie durch das Porträt gestiegen waren, erkannten sie einen schlafenden Männerkörper, engumschlungen an einen weiblichen Körper auf der Couch liegen. Peta und Remus.

"Konnten die sich nicht in den Schlafsaal rauf verziehen?" flüsterte Sirius augenrollend.

"Typisch, Peta. Sie will dass jeder sieht wie Glücklich ," bei diesem Wort hatte Anna mit beiden Händen Hässchenohren gezeigt, "sie mit Remus ist."

"Wormtail flackt auch noch da," bemerkte James und blickte mit den Augen in Richtung der Tische, wo der kleine pummelige Marauder mit dem Kopf auf seinen Büchern eingenickt war und laut grunzte beim schnarchen.

"Wie ein Schwein," bemerkte Lilli angewidert. +

"Also irgendwie tut er mir leid. Er lernt und lernt und kapiert doch nichts. Lasst uns raufgehen. Nacht, Anna."

"Nacht, Leute," wünschte sie zurück und verschwand ihrerseits in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Die drei Freunde waren gerade erst in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen als Sirius sich mit der Hand an den Kopf schlug.

"Sorry, Leut. Hab was vergessen. Wartet nicht auf mich, könnt etwas spät werden."

"Wieso?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, doch Sirius grinste nur frech und verschwand augenzwinkernd zur Tür hinaus.

"Was sollte denn das bedeuten?" fragte sie verwirrt, aber James lachte nur amüsiert auf. Er kannte seinen Freund ja besser und wußte, was er mit dem Wink sagen wollte.

"Das bedeutet, das Padfoot die Nacht bei nem Mädchen verbringen will. Weiß der Henker wen er damit meinte. Kennst ihn ja. Jede Woche ne neue Flamme. Ne Woche ohne und er kriegt Entzugserscheinungen..."

Sie nickte etwas unglaubig und ließ sich schließlich von James liebevoll mit aufs Bett hinauf ziehen.

"Bedeutet also, dass wir heute Abend ganz allein sind?" fragte sie mit verführerischem Blick und kam näher.

Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Wange, wie sie seinen Nacken runterfuhr und zärtlich seine Haut streichelte. Es weckte in ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Lilli hatte ihn sanft aufs Bett niedergedrückt und sich zärtlich auf ihn draufgelegt. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und begannen vielsagend zu lächeln. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl ihre Nähe zu spüren, ihren Körper zu fühlen, sie einfach nur wohlauf bei sich zu wissen und jeh länger er sie ansah, desto sehnsüchtiger wurde sein Gefühl.

"Lils?"

"Hm?"

"Du weißt was Dumbledore gesagt hat..."

"Das ich eine der Funktionen bin und du mich so leicht nicht los wirst," lachte sie auf und strich mit ihren Fingern durch seine dunklen unordentlichen Haare hindurch. Er sah so süß aus, wie er da lag und sie mit seinen hasselnussbraunen Augen nur ansah. Nein, eigentlich sah er immer süß aus, ganz gleich wie er lag, saß oder stand.

"Ich mein... dass es für dich gefährlich war... Dass ich dich damals durch mein unüberlegtes Handeln hätte umbringen können... Marcel hatte Recht als er sagte, ich solle mich von dir fern halten... Er und Swetlana hatten mit so vielem Recht. Mit dem was dich betraf, mit dem was meine Eltern betrafen, mit dem was sie über Voldemort sagten... Wenn ich ihnen von Anfang an geglaubt hätte, wäre sovieles nicht passiert."

"James," flüsterte sie besorgt. Er sah so verletzlich und traurig aus, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerriss ihn so alleine und bedrückt zu sehen. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte, wegen etwas, wo er gegen seinen Willen reingedrängelt wurde. Man hat ihn nicht gefragt, ob er eine solche Macht haben möchte und er hatte bestimmt nicht darum gebettelt, alle Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren. Diese Last wurde ihm einfach auf die Schulter gesetzt ohne wenn und aber, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu verneinen.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren Augen liebevoll an, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand an seine Wange fuhr und ihn zärtlich mit sich aufs Bett niederdrückte. Jeder Kuss von ihr brachte sein Herz zum beben, jede Berührung von ihr hatte heilende Kräfte. Er spürte kein Leid mehr, nur noch Trost und unendliche Liebe. Zuerst fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand unter sein Shirt und streichelte zärtlich seine Brust. Zumindest zum Anfang noch... Ihre Hand fuhr seine Bauchmuskeln hinab und er spürte wie sie seine Hose aufknöpfte.

"Lilsch?" versuchte er mit geschlossenen Lippen zu murmeln als ihm klar wurde, was sie da tat.  
Diese jedoch grinste nur frech beim Küssen und fuhr den Reisverschluss seiner Hose hinunter.

"Lilsch, wasch tusch du da?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen, ihre Hand noch immer unter seinem Shirt und seine Bruststreichelnd.

"Und jetzt schließ die Augen und genieß es aufs neue..."

"Lilli, was ist wenn..."

"Es wird nichts passieren."

"Aber-"

"Nein, James... Ich fühle es. Heute ist es anders als damals. Wir sind beide nüchtern, keiner ist ansatzweise betrunken und ich spüre es einfach, dass es richtig ist."

"Aber-"

„Ich liebe dich, James... Ich ertrag es nicht, zuzusehen, wie es ist im Moment ist. Der Gedanke, dass es ewig so bleibt. Dieses hin und her...das will ich nicht... Ich will dich... Und irgendwie spüre ich, dass es richtig ist... Nein, mehr noch. Ich weiss es einfach... dass es jetzt das richtige ist. Ich war mir nur einmal vorher so sicher... wie jetzt..."

„..."

„An dem Abend als wir zusammen kamen... Auf WingCastle... als du mich fragtest, ob du etwas haben könntest, was dich an mich erinnert. Ich sah in deine Augen und... ich war mir damals genau so sicher, dich zu wollen, wie ich es jetzt tue..."

„Lils, ich... Ich..."

"Willst du es denn nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber-"

"Dann vertrau mir... "

Wieder hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt und ihn mit all der Leidenschaft und dem Verlangen, das sie empfand geküsst. James konnte nicht anders als es zuzulassen. Er wollte es doch auch und jetzt wo es geschah, da konnte er nicht anders als sie genau so zu lieben, wie sie ihn liebte. Jede einzelne Berührung war wie ein wohlig warmer Schauer über seine Haut, jeder Atemzug fühlte sich herrlich spannend an. Er schloss seine Augen und küsste sie einfach wieder...

Es war später am Abend. Die beiden lagen engumschlungen unter der Bettdecke eingewickelt auf James Bett und genossen das wohlige Gefühl danach. Bei ihnen war es einfach ein schönes Gefühl danach. Lilli mußte zugeben, dass sie noch mit keinem anderen diese Zeit so sehr genossen hatte, wie mit James. Sie liebte es einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen, ihn noch zu spüren und seine Wärme zu genießen. Das Gefühl zu besitzten, noch immer bei ihm zu sein.

"Was wenn jetzt etwas passiert?" flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

Sie hatte sich danach noch fester an ihn gedrückt und festgehalten, als ob sie Angst hätte ihn loszulassen.

"Nein... Es wird nichts passieren. Ich spüre irgendwie dass es gut ist was wir hier tun... James, ich spüre in der letzten Zeit sovieles in deiner Nähe. Wie du dich veränderst, wie traurig und dunkel es in dir aussieht. Und jetzt nachdem das eben passiert war... als ich dich küsste, da spürte ich wie es sich gewandelt hat. Dass du glücklicher wirst, dass das dunkle durch Licht verdrängt wird... und dann will ich nicht mehr aufhören. Weil es mich auch glücklich macht... wenn ich sehe, wie das schöne wieder stärker wird. Und weißt du was?"

Sie sah im Liegen zu ihm auf und James versuchte so gut es ging auch zu ihr hinabzublicken, was schwer war, da sie ja auf seiner Brust lag und er krampfhaft versuchen mußte, sich dabei nicht das Genick zu brechen.

"Ich habe das Gefühl... etwas wichtiges in dir verändert zu haben... Ich weiß nicht was... aber ich fühle es..."

"Ich liebe dich, Lils."

Er drückte ihr lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn glücklich anzustrahlen.

"James?"

"Ja?"

". ... Merlin, halte mich ruhig für verrückt, aber ich denke... ich bin gar nichts von dem ganzen, dass Swetlana im Brief geschrieben hat..."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"fragte er verwirrt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Lilli dabei wirklich verdammt ernst dreingeblickt hatte. Es machte ihr Sorgen und man konnte erkennen, dass sie sich sehr viele Gedanken darüber machte.

"Wieso sollte sie uns soviele Möglichkeiten geben, was ich sein könnte? Sie war als Professorin erste Klasse. Hat uns immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklärt und nichts ausgelassen... Und wenn sie damit gerechnet hat, dass Voldemort den Brief in seine Hände kriegt, dann hat sie meiner Meinung nach, nicht nur absichtlich verschwiegen, wem sie ihre Funktion weitergegeben hat... Ich denke, sie wußte sehr wohl, was ich bin."

"Und wie kommst du darauf, Sherlock Lohmes?"

"Sherlock wer?"

"Lohmes?"

"Du meinst Holmes?"

"Der berühmte Detektiv halt."

"Holmes."

"Von mir aus... Anna guckt diese Muggelsendungen, nicht ich. Also, wie kommst du darauf?"

Lilli hatte erst noch auflachen müssen, bevor sie auf seine Frage antworten konnte. Manchmal überraschte sie es doch noch, dass fast all ihre Freunde die Muggelwelt nicht wirklich kannten.

"Swetlana hat kurz bevor sie Hogwarts verließ, auch mich noch mal aufgesucht..."

"Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

"Weil du an jenem Tag so wütend auf sie warst und dann warst du traurig und besorgt und... es ergab sich einfach nie die Zeit dazu und ich fands damals auch nicht wichtig."

"Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

"Sie nahm mich zur Seite und sagte, dass sie sich geirrt hätte wegen uns. Dass ich dir gut täte und dass ich bei dir bleiben soll... Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Deswegen hielt ich es nicht für wichtig, das anzusprechen. Es war ja nicht besonders lang.."

"Mhm... schon..."

"Aber sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Brief schon geschrieben. Ich denke, dass sie genau wußte, was ich bin... James?"

Lilli bekam einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Kristallwächterin, Machtschützerin, Lebensschlüssel, Phoenixengel... Was ist, wenn das irgendwie alles auf den Nenner hinweißt, den wir suchen?"

"... Du willst nicht zufällig in die verbotene Abteilung gehen?"

"Ich war schon so lang nicht mehr mit dir unter den Tarnumhang," sagte sie schmollend.

James mußte einfach lachen als er ihren Hundeähnlichen Blick sah. Sie konnte das ja fast so gut wie Sirius. Der einzige Unterschied war wohl, dass man bei Sirius wirklich Mitleid bekam, wenn er ihn auflegte, während es bei Lilli mehr aussagte: 'Zwecklos. Ich gewinne so oder so' Aber er konnte auch ihr nicht widerstehen und so ließ er sich schließlich breit schlagen.

"Na gut... komm mit, Kleines."

Beide zogen sich an, nahmen Karte und Tarnumhang zur Hand und gingen schließlich hinaus.

Die verbotene Abteilung hatte tausend verschiedene Bücher und sie waren sich nicht mal sicher ob sie überhaupt etwas finden würden, aber Lilli hatte es im Gefühl. Swetlana war ihrer Meinung nach eine sehr kluge Hexe gewesen. Nicht zuletzt, dass sie ihre Funktion als guten Schlüssel aufgegeben hatte um...

"James!"

Lilli stockte mitten beim Suchen und kletterte wieder zu ihm hinab. Er sah von seinem Buch auf und warf ihr einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

"Swetlana hat nicht gesagt wem sie die Funktion des guten Schlüssel hat zukommen lassen..."

"Ich weiß."

"Hattet ihr in Mathe früher auch den Satz: Minus mal Minus ergibt Plus gehört?"

"...Worauf willst du jetzt wieder hinaus?"

"Was wenn Swetlana ihre Funktion als Schlüssel Anna gegeben hat?"

"Anna ist der dunkle Schlüssel!"

"Ja und sie wird sterben, wenn du dich für die gute Seite entscheidest und der gute Schlüssel darf leben... Was ist wenn sie beides ist? Dann hebt sich die Wirkung doch wieder auf?"

"... Die Frage ist, ob das geht!"

"Wie hat Dumbledore eigentlich herausgefunden, dass Anna der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite ist?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber es gab sicher keinen Schlüsselerkennungstest! Weißt du was?"

"Was?"

"Swetlana war zwar ne unglaublich kluge Hexe, aber sie hatte total komplexe Gedankengänge. Welcher normale Mensch kommt bitte auf so nen Schwachsinn? Nen Brief in einem Buch zu verstecken und zu hoffen, dass man den Wink erkennt."

"Du hast ihn erkannt."

"Nach etlich langem Nachdenken. Und dann auch noch in dem Brief komplexe Dinge zu schreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand DAS herausfindet! Ey, wir sind hier doch nicht in nem Buch von Agatha Christie!"

Er schüttelte nur unglaubig den Kopf und schloss schließlich das Buch.

"Es ist spät, Lils. Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen... Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Sie nickte verstehend und gähnte einmal müde auf.

"Ich sollte mich auch mehr mit VgddK beschäftigen. Irgendwie blick ich da immer noch nicht durch."

"Keine Sorge. Ich hau Remus morgen an, dass er dir helfen soll."

"Vielen Dank und was ist mit dir du Genie!"

"Ich kann doch alles!"

"Ich mein mit Helfen!"

"Noch mehr?"

"Danke!"

"War'n Witz... 'türlich helf ich dir weiter, Babydoll!"

Sonntag, am späten Nachmittag.

James und Lilli hatten sich gestern Abend noch einige Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung mitgenommen um sie im Jungenschlafsaal durchgehen zu können. Anna und Sirius saßen dabei um ihnen zu helfen.

"Lilli glaubt also, dass sie NICHTS mit den 4 Funktionen zu tun hat, die Swetlana im Brief schrieb?" fragte Anna leicht verwirrt.

"Yup."

"Wieso?"

"Es ist nur so ein Gefühl," rechtfertigte sich Lilli augenrollend. Es nervte langsam, dass jeder ihre Taten hinterfragte. Sie mußte doch in der Vergangenheit schon bewiesen haben, dass sie durchaus logische und richtige Schlussfolgerungen ziehen konnte.

"Denn dem zufolge, was Dumbledore gestern Abend sagte, hört sich für mich alles fast gleich an und Swetlana würde uns nicht einfach so auf dem trockenen sitzten lassen in der Hoffnung, dass schon irgendeiner klug genug wäre einen Unterschied zu erkennen."

"Ja, aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass darüber etwas in der verbotenen Abteilung liegt? Wir sind die Bücher ein duzend mal vorwärts und rückwärts durchgegangen. Ja sogar seitwärts!"

"Und wenn's Quer drinn steht?"

Kaum hatte Sirius den Kommentar von sich gegeben, mußte er sich ducken um den von Anna herannahenden Kissen auszuweichen, der stattdessen quer über das Zimmer fiel und auf dem Boden landete.

"Sirius, das hier ist-...ist..."

"Ist?.. Anna?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Sie war mit den Kopf in ihre Handflächen gefallen und gab ein leises aber hörbares Schmerzgeräusch von sich. Sirius saß ihr am nähersten und bemerkte wie ihr Atem langsamer wurde. Sie sah aus als ob ihr schlecht wurde.

"Anna, was ist?" fragte James mit Panik in der Stimme, da sie selbst jetzt noch keine Antwort von sich gab. Sie wurde blass im Gesicht und sah aus als ob sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden würde.

"Tut mir leid," murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit und blickte nun benommen drein.

"Ich... schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen."

"Schon wieder? Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

"Dieselben Kopfschmerzen wie damals, als ich mit James und Sirius die dritte Nacht wach geblieben bin..."

"Hattest du außer damals und heute nochmal solche Kopfschmerzen?"

"Nein... Nicht, das ich wüßte..."

Sie schüttelte einmal ihren Kopf und kniff aufs neue dabei die Augen zu, in der Hoffnung sie so zu vertreiben. Zwecklos. Sie wurden stattdessen immer stärker.

"Ich... glaub ich... ich komm gleich."

Sie versuchte aufzustehen um auf die Toilette zu gehen, damit sie sich nicht hier übergab. Sirius und James warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, weil sie ziemlich wackelig auf ihren Beinen stand und so aussah, als ob sie jeden Moment in ohnmacht fallen würde.

Anna nahm nur noch alles verschwommen war. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es und verschob den Schmerz durch jeden Nerv in ihrem Körper. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging wurde es unerträglicher, lauter, stärker, schmerzvoller.

"Anna?"

Sie nahm die Stimmen ihrer Freunde kaum noch wahr, als ob jemand eine Mauer an ihre Ohren gelegt hätte und so alles nur noch gedämpft und rauschend rüber kam. Das Bild wurde immer verschwommener und wurde schließlich von Dunkelheit bedeckt.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen. Sirius und James reichten beide nach ihr, als sie sahen, dass sie gleich umfallen würde, aber es war Sirius, der sie schließlich auffing. Er sank mit ihr in seinen Armen auf den Boden hinab und sah zu Lilli und James auf, die nach einem Blickwechsel auch besorgt auf die Knie gingen.

"Bringen wir sie zu Madamme Pomfrey,"schlug sein bester Freund vor.

Daraufhin nahm Sirius sie auf seine Arme und rannte mit ihr Richtung Krankenflügel. Die Krankenschwester nahm sich ihnen sofort an. Nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung kam sie wieder zu den Freunden heraus und nickte beruhigend.

"Sie ist nur erschöpft. Kann es sein, dass Miss White die letzte Zeit über nicht gut geschlafen hat?"

James und Sirius warfen sich schuldige Blicke zu. Sie hatte es in der letzten Zeit wirklich nicht leicht mit ihnen gehabt und hatte viel härter an der Entschlüsselung des Buches gearbeitet als sonst irgendjemand und das obwohl sie wie alle anderen gleichbeteiligt war.

"Wie geht es ihr jetzt?"

"Sie schläft. Sie können nichts für sie tun. Sie sollten dafür sorgen, das sie in Zukunft genug Schlaf bekommt. Erst dann kann man sich erholen und Miss White scheint mir diese Erholung gründlich zu fehlen."

Nachdem Madamme Pomfrey sie noch weitere 10 Minuten belehrt hatte, wie unverantwortlich das alles war, entließ sie die Truppe mit dem Satz, dass sie ihnen Bescheid geben würde, sobald sie aufwacht.

"Man, ich hatte echt Schiss, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung ist," gab James kopfschüttelnd zu, während sie durch die Gänge zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Sie stiegen durchs Porträt und setzten sich zu Remus, der allein auf der Couch saß und ein Buch las.

"Hey, Moony. Wo hast du Watson gelassen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Bei ihren Freundinnen, schätz ich mal."

Irgendwie klang er nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrer Beziehung und auch wenn Lilli es nicht sagte, sie war froh darüber. Die Enttäuschung für ihn war dann vielleicht nicht ganz so groß, wenn er herausfand, das seine Freundinn eine miese Schlampe war.

"Wo habt ihr Anna gelassen?"

Keiner von ihnen wußte, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollten oder nicht. Er war ihr Freund und sie respektierten und vertrauten ihm, aber nicht wenn sie wußten, das Peta um ihn herumschlich und ihren Einfluss auf ihn ausübte.

"Sie wollte noch etwas für Dumbledore erledigen," antwortete James schulterzuckend.

Lilli konnte Remus dazu überreden, ihr noch mehr in VgddK zu zeigen und auch James half kräftig mit, damit sie wieder mehr verstand. Sirius wurde es irgendwann zu langweilig und er verließ mit dem Vorwand noch etwas vergessen zu haben den Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich schlich er sich stattdessen zu Anna in den Krankenflügel und glücklicherweise befand sich auch Madamme Pomfrey nicht da um aufzupassen. Er sah sie auf dem Bett liegen. Wehrlos, allein. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte sie Alpträume... Keine Ahnung warum er das tat, aber er drückte sie mit seiner Hand an der Schulter wieder wach.

"Anna..." flüsterte er leise als ihre Augen zu flackern begannen und sie schließlich aufwachte. Sie sah noch immer erschöpft und müde aus, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie in diesem Alptraum gefangen zu sehen.

"Sirius..." flüsterte sie sehr leise und schwach.

Ihre Stimme war fast weg. Er konnte sehen wie sie sich aufrichteten wollte, es ihr aber sehr schwer fiel und so griff er nach ihrem Arm um ihr zu helfen.

"Ganz ruhig..."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Du bist zusammengebrochen..."

"Zusammengebrochen? Das tut mir leid. Ich-"

"Das ist nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen mußt," sagte er einfühlsam und hatte sich zu ihr ans Bett gesetzt.

Ihr so nah zu sein war wunderschön, auch wenn sie aussah, als ob sie eben im strömenden Regen 'n Marathon gelaufen wäre. Ihre Haare waren leicht nass vom Schweiß und ihr Gesicht bleich vom Schmerz und trotzdem... hatte er noch nie in hübschere Augen geblickt.

"Du hast sehr viel getan in der letzten Zeit. War eben ein wenig zuviel..."

"Und du bist stärker, wie?"

"'türlich. AUH!..."

Anna hatte ihm mit giftigem Blick gegen die Seite geboxt. Er lachte trotzdem amüsiert auf, da es ihr offenbar wieder besser ging, wenn sie ihm mit einer solchen Kraft schlagen konnte und wiederrief seine Antwort.

"Nein, natürlich nicht... "

"Will ich dir auch geraten haben, Sirius Black. Ich steh dir nämlich in nichts nach!"

Beide sahen sich lächelnd an. Es war einer dieser Momente, die keine Worte bedarf, damit man wußte, was der Partner meinte. Merlin, er hatte sich in dieses Mädchen bis über beide Ohren verknallt und er wußte nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Nicht mal im Traum hatte er jeh daran gedacht, ernsthaft etwas mit Anna White anzufangen, geschweigedenn in ihr überhaupt mal mehr als ne gute Freundinn zu sehen. Aber sie war mehr, sie war ihm viel zu wichtig geworden, als dass er sie wieder aufgeben wollte.

"Du hattest einen Alptraum, stimmts?"

"Mhm..."

Sie blickte ihn nicht mehr an, sondern sah zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen regnete es wieder in Strömen obwohl die Sonne warm auf England hinabschien und keine Wolke sie verdeckte. Es sollte ein schöner Tag werden, aber der Regen dämmte die Stimmung.

"Was hast du geträumt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr... Aber es war nicht schön... Es tat weh... Der Schmerz war die ganze Zeit anwesend, sogar im Schlaf..."

"Und jetzt?"

Ein besorgter Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet, der wirklich ernst gemeint war. Anna lächelte lieb, beugte sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ist er schon wieder vorbei..." hatte sie ihm danach ins Ohr geflüstert und sich wieder zurückgelehnt. Er sah zufrieden auf und beide grinsten sich vielsagend an.

"_**Ich fasse mal zusammen, Padfoot! Ihr wart zu dem Zeitpunkt schon zusammen!" **_

"_**Ja, Moony!" **_

"_**An dem Abend, als Lilli und James das 2.mal miteinander geschlafen haben und ich mit Peta im Gemeinschaftsraum schlief, warst du bei Anna!" **_

"_**Ja, Moony!" **_

"_**Und an dem Tag, an dem Anna, angeblich etwas für Dumbledore erledigte, aber in Wirklichkeit erschöpft im Krankenflügel gelegen war, warst du auch bei ihr!" **_

"_**Ja, Moony!" **_

"_**Und beide male hattet ihr gemeinsam Sex?" **_

"_**Natürlich nicht!" sagte Sirius gespielt entrüstet und schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf. Allein Anna wußte die Wahrheit und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, würde sie es ihnen nicht sagen ob das nun sein voller Ernst war oder ob er sie mit Absicht auf den Arm nahm.**_


	98. Chapter 98

Chap98: the good key 

Montag, Mittag, nach der Prüglei. James hatte den Stich von Peta zuerst nicht für wichtig genommen. In der Pause bis zur Prüfung in Zauberkunst hatte er Sirius von der Prügellei erzählt, als sie zusammen mit Anna und Lilli im Jungenschlafsaal saßen.

"Und dann hat mich Malfoy doch tatsächlich gegen Watson geschleudert. Die gute war so platt von der Prügelei, die ist nicht mal zur Seite gesprungen. Frag mich ob's ihr jetzt genau so an der Schulter schmerzt wie mir."

"Deine Schulter tut weh?" fragte Lilli besorgt, aber er lächelte nur sanft.

"Ein bißchen, kommt wohl von der Prügelei. Sollte ich ja eigentlich gewohnt sein."

"Erinnert mich irgendwie an das Quidditchspiel damals. Hast du ihr nicht 'n blaues Auge geschlagen? Mit der Reflexreaktion hats Watson wohl nicht so," grinste Sirius Anna an, die bei dieser Erinnerung auflachte.

"Man, stimmt ja. Hatte ich schon fast vergessen, dass ich ihr das blaue Auge geschlagen hatte..."

"Sieht dir ähnlich. Passiert ja fast jeden Tag, dass du nen anderen auf den Aua-Ey, White..."

Sie hatte ihre Arme um Sirius Hals geschlungen um ihn gespielt zu erwürgen. Da er sich allerdings dabei halb tot lachte, nahm ihm keiner die Hilferufe wirklich ab.

"Ähm, James, könnte es nicht sein, das Peta irgendetwas mit dir gemacht hat?" fragte Lilli um das Thema auf den Punkt zu bringen und die zwei Kleinkinder wieder zum Wesentlichen zurückzuholen.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, wegen deiner Schulter."

"Vielleicht bin ich auch nur blöd irgendwohin gestossen!"

"Vielleicht, womöglich. Lass dich lieber mal von Professor Dumbledore überprüfen. Immerhin hat dir Inga White damals etwas Blut abgenommen und wofür würde sie das sonst tun wenn nicht für irgendeinen Zaubertrank oder Gift oder sonstigem und wenn Peta wirklich zu ihnen gehörte, dann könnte sie diese Situation ausnützten um es dir zu verabreichen. Bitte, James. Das ist mir wirklich wichtig..."

Er hatte es nur Lilli Zuliebe getan, da sie sich so große Sorgen um ihn machte.

"Na gut... Aber nur weil du es bist... Ich liebe dich, Lils und nach Samstag Abend kann jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen..."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Nacken und hatte sie zärtlich zu sich gezogen, was Lilli unterstützte, indem sie sich zu ihm hinbeugte und ihre Augen schloss. Seine Lippen preßten sich sanft auf ihre und sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen, langen und sehr innigen Kuss.

"Hchrhm..." räusperten sich zwei Personen ziemlich auffälig direkt neben ihnen.

James und Lilli mußten unweigerlich lachen. Tatsächlich hatten sie vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Sie lösten sich mit einem amüsiertem Grinsen wieder voneinander und sahen zu Anna und Sirius rüber, die ziemlich frech tadelnd daneben saßen.

"Was war denn Samstag Abend?" fragte sie vielsagend.

"Das bleibt ein Geheimnis," grinste Lilli lachend und ließ sich in James Arme fallen, der sie ganz fest an sich drückte und seine Freunde dabei breit angrinste.

Sie hatten James nach der Prüfung in Zauberkunst zum Schulleiter gebracht, damit dieser sich James mal ansah.

"Hm," machte der Professor nachdenklich.

Sirius und Anna warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu während Lilli ihn besorgt ansah, die Hand verängstigt auf James Schulter gelegt.

"Was heißt das, Sir?"

Dumbledore stand auf und schritt hinter seinem Schreibtisch um ein Pergament herauszuholen. Er nahm eine Feder zur Hand und kritzelte wenige Wörter hinauf, bevor er es zusammenband, ans Fenster rüber schritt und eine Eule heranrief um den Brief zu verschicken.

"Professor Dumbledore?" fragte James, der nicht ganz verstand, was das bedeuten sollte.

"Ich habe eine leise Vermutung, aber ich will erst, dass sich Heilerin Stradford das ganze ansieht."

"Was für eine Vermutung, Professor?"

Er wandte seinen Blick Lilli zu. In ihrem Inneren kroch plötzlich ein unbarmherziges Gefühl auf, als ob sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. Sie hatte ohne seine Erlaubnis wieder mit James geschlafen, nur, weil sie es wollte und sich sicher war. Ihm war nichts passiert und ihr auch nicht, aber wenn jetzt doch etwas mit ihm war und das alles dann nur wegen ihr, weil sie sich nicht zurückhalten konnte...

'Gott, bitte hilf mir...'

"Auch darüber, möchte ich noch mit ihnen sprechen Miss Evans... Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ihre Freunde das hören sollten..."

"Wie?" fragte James blinzelnd. Wußte Dumbledore es etwa?

"Sollen wir raus gehen, Prongs?"

Er sah seinen besten Freund an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

"Lilli?"

"Ist es gut oder schlecht?" wandte diese sich mit der Frage an den Professor, dessen Gesicht sich zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen hatte.

"Es ist gut..."

"Dann... bitte... Wir haben vor Sirius und Anna nichts zu verbergen..."

Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend und begann dann langsam und deutlich zu sprechen, als ob er hier vier Kindergartenkinder den Unterschied zwischen Himmel und Hölle erklären würde.

"James Macht hat sich sehr zum guten gewandelt... und ich frage mich woran das liegt."

"Wie? Zum guten? Woher wissen sie das?"

"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage die Macht in dir einzuschätzen, James. So wie Voldemort auch, spüren mächtige Zauberer, die starke Macht, die in einem jungen Zauberer oder einer jungen Hexe existiert und heranwächst. Ich habe auch damals erkannt, dass du noch nicht bereit warst, damit die Macht deinen Körper verläßt. Zu meinem bedauern, ob es nun gut oder schlecht ist, sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob sie es jetzt sehr wohl ist. Sie ist bereit..."

Lilli, James, Anna und Sirius warfen sich abwechselnd fragende Blicke zu. Hatte Dumbledore wirklich das gesagt, was sie gerade glaubten, gehört zu haben?

"Wie? Sie ist bereit? Wie kann das sein? Wieso? Warum? Weshalb? Seit wann? Doch nicht etwa... seit... seit Samstag Abend?"

Dumbledore nickte sanft. Lilli spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürrte, wie ihr Herz raste als ob es davon laufen wollte. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf den Stuhl hinab. In diesem Moment wagte sie es nicht, James auch nur anzusehen, geschweigedenn, irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Die Schuld lag wie eine gewaltige Last auf ihren Schultern. Sie war Schuld, denn weil sie ihn verführt hatte, war er wieder in Gefahr. Voldemort würde es auch spüren und er würde nun alles geben um James in seine Hände zu bekommen... und am Ende würde sie es sein, die ihn womöglich auch noch zu ihm brachte. Das hielt sie nicht aus...

"Aber es hatte auch etwas gutes, Miss Evans..."

"Etwas... etwas gutes?" fragte sie verbittert.

Wie konnte so etwas gut sein? Alles was sie sah war schlecht und es war doch offensichtlich was sie damit angerichtet hatte?

"Es hätte wenig Sinn gehabt, das ganze noch aufzuschieben. So hätten wir Voldemort nur mehr Zeit gegeben Informationen zu sammeln und sich einen ausgeklügelten Plan zurechtzulegen. Die Macht ist jetzt da und sie befindet sich bei uns... auf der guten Seite. James, du hast gesagt, dass du die Schmerzen an deiner Schulter erst nach einer Berührung von Miss Watson bekommen hast?"

"Ja... richtig."

Dumbledore schien angestrengt nachzudenken und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge wollte er dabei auch nicht gestört werden. Sirius hatte überlegt ob er nicht lustigerhalber mal ein Laut von sich geben sollte, doch er ließ es bleiben und sah stattdessen zu Anna rüber, die ihn sanft anlächelte und dann mit dem Finger an seinen Hals zeigte. Er kapierte nicht was sie meinte bis er einen Blick auf einen Spiegel im Büro warf und erschrocken feststellte, dass vom Kragen seines Shirts ja der Knutschfleck zur Hälfe zusehen war. Schnell zog er sein Shirt zurecht um es zu verdecken.

"Ich werd es mal versuchen... alles ganz langsam zu erklären... So lange du dich in Hogwarts befindest, kann Voldemort dich nicht in seine Fänge bekommen und er weiß dass du hier unter meinen Schutz stehst. Auch sein Pakt mit Miss Evans wird ihm dabei nicht helfen können. Auf Hogwarts existiert ein Schutz, den er durch keinen Zauber brechen kann."

"Was ist mit den Slytherin's."

"Du scheinst dich doch sehr gut gegen sie behaupten zu können, James..."

Merkwürdig. So wie er ihn anlächelte, könnte James schwören etwas väterliches in seinem Blick zu sehen. Als ob er sogar stolz war, dass James sich gegen die Slytherins auch alleine gewehrt und gesiegt hatte. Wieso auch nicht? Er war der beste Freund von James Großvater und er hatte ihm versprochen auf seinen Enkel aufzupassen...

"Und was die Zeit danach angeht... Wir werden einen Orden gründen... Ich habe mit verschiedenen Leuten gesprochen. Einige kennt ihr auch und sie haben bereits zugesagt, zum ersten Treffen zu kommen. Der Orden wird es sich zum Ziel machen, Voldemort zu stoppen und die erste Aufabe wird es sein: Die ebenbürtige Macht vor ihm zu schützen."

Dabei hatte er seinen Blick wieder auf James gelegt und sanft gelächelt.

"Die meisten wissen bereits Bescheid, zumindest die Zauberer und Hexen, die älter als ihr seit und schon dementsprechend länger aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Viele von ihnen kannten noch deinen Vater, James und möchten so wie ich auch, seinen einzigen Sohn vor Voldemort schützen."

Er wußte nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Der Gedanke zurück an seine Eltern schmerzte und er wollte sie nicht wieder auffrischen. Noch nicht.

„Was Peta Watson angeht, so denke ich, dass sie zu meinem Bedauern auch zu den Todessern gehört."

"... Was hat sie getan, dass meine Schulter schmerzt?"

"Einen Zauber versucht... ich sage deswegen versucht, weil ihn Miss Watson falsch ausgeführt hat."

"Wie?" fragte Anna amüsiert und mußte sich das Grinsen um die Schadenfreude wirklich verdammt hart verkneifen. War das Mädchen wirklich so dumm wie sie immer angenommen hatte?

"Wenn sie den Zauber richtig ausgeführt hätte, dann würde es bewirken, dass du leichter gereizt reagierst und man könnte sagen von allem und jedem abgeneigt bist... Ich denke es soll einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen."

"Wie den, dass ich mich mit all meinen Freunden verstreite?"

"Nein, ich denke mit jemand bestimmtes..."

Dabei sah er zu Anna rüber, die bitter auflachte.

"Warum?"

"Weil du der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite bist. Voldemort braucht dich um James die Macht zu entreisen und er wird dich auf seine Seite ziehen wollen, sei es mit fairen oder unfairen Methoden. Denn ohne dich kann er die Macht nicht an sich nehmen."

"Professor..." ergriff Lilli wieder das Wort, da sie es für angebracht hielt, es jetzt zu erwähnen.

"Ist es möglich... dass Anna BEIDE Schlüssel sein könnte? Der gute sowie der schlechte?"

"Ich fürchte... das ist unmöglich... Sie sind von der Energie her grundverschieden und stoßen sich ab, außerdem..."

"Anna ist gestern Abend erschöpft zusammengebrochen, Professor," sagte Sirius.

Jetzt wo es Lilli ansprach, mußte er auch darüber nachdenken und in ihm keimte Hoffnung auf. Bisher hatte er Angst um sie gehabt, denn wenn James Macht sich für das gute entscheidet, dann würde sie ja sterben und wenn er sich für die dunkle Seite entscheidet, dann würde sie zwar leben, aber er würde seinen besten Freund verlieren. Beides war für ihn schlimm und untragbar gewesen. Er wollte keinen von beiden verlieren.

"Ja, Madamme Pomfrey hat mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich sehe keinerlei Verbindung zu ihrer Funktion als Schlüssel."

"Es ist also ausgeschlossen, dass Professor Jaivenko ihre Macht auf Anna übertragen hat?" fragte Lilli noch mal nach. Auch hierbei hatte sie es im Gefühl gehabt, dass sie richtig lag.

"Es wäre doch einleuchtend gewesen. Der dunkle Schlüssel wird sterben wenn sich die Macht für das gute entscheidet und der gute Schlüssel wird sterben wenn sich die Macht für die dunkle Seite entscheidet. Minus mal Minus ergibt plus..."

"Ich denke, was die Magie betrifft, werden sie mit Logik nicht sehr weit kommen, Miss Evans. Und was die Schlüsselfunktion betrifft... so denke ich, haben wir den Schlüssel der guten Seite bereits gefunden..."

"Wie?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Mr. Black... Sie sind der Schlüssel der guten Seite..."


	99. Chapter 99

Chap 99: the good Key 2 

Anna schien soweit die Nachricht ganz gut aufgenommen zu haben. Sirius war also der neue Schlüssel der guten Seite. James und Lilli hatten so wie er selbst nicht viel dazu gesagt, als Dumbledore es ihnen mitteilte. Es war vielleicht ein Schock, aber auch um ihrer Freundinn's Willen wollten sie nichts sagen. Sie alle wußten, was das jetzt bedeutet. Die Macht mußte sich für eins entscheiden und es konnte nur einer von ihnen gewinnen. Sirius oder Anna... Das war nicht fair und noch viel schlimmer war hier, dass James sich zwischen einen von ihnen entscheiden mußte. Wie er es auch nahm, einen von ihnen würde er verlieren, wenn es soweit war.

"Professor... wie sind sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Padfoot der Schlüssel der guten Seite ist?"

"Wie ich dir vorhin sagte, James, hat sich deine Macht jetzt gezeigt. Sie ist erwacht und dadurch erleuchten, ihre Schlüssel in einem gewaltigen Glanz für das Auge der mächtigen Zauberer. Ich sehe die Aura, die Anna und Sirius umgibt, die dunkle und die helle. Es tut mir leid, Anna..."

"Was soll das bitte heißen?" bellte Sirius unglaubig.

Nachdem er diese Abschlussworte von seinem Schulleiter hörte, schien es, als ob er sich einfach nicht mehr halten konnte. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten der Schlüssel sein zu dürfen und Anna hatte es genau so wenig getan. Wie konnte Swetlana ihnen das antun? Ausgerechnet IHM! Wenn sie die Macht irgendjemand anderes gegeben hätte, dann wäre alles anders. Aber hier stellte sie ihn genau auf die andere Seite von Anna. Er liebte sie und der Gedanke Schuld daran zu sein, wenn sie stirbt, war für ihn untragbar. Dann starb er doch lieber selbst. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert... Das war es was er dachte, aber von all dem, hatte er kein einziges Wort gesagt.

"Professor, wenn der gute Schlüssel seine Funktion abgeben kann, wäre es dann möglich, dass Sirius sie nun auch abgeben könnte? Zum Beispiel an Anna?" fragte Lilli.

"Ich fürchte, das ist unmöglich... Wie gesagt, bestehen sie aus unterschiedlichen Energien und können nicht miteinander leben. Bei diesem Versuch, könnten sie alles zerstören, was es mit der Macht auf sich hat. Nicht nur die Schlüssel selbst und damit Miss White, sondern auch Mr. Potter als Träger der Macht."

Eine Ausweglose Situation? James hasste es sich das einzugestehen, aber das ganze schien je mehr es wurde, nur noch schlimmer zu werden.

Anna war an jenem Abend unnötig gereizt und fauchte gerade Sirius immer wieder blöde an, ganz gleich was für einen Kommentar er von sich gab. Nach dem Streit am Montag Abend war sie hinausgestürzt und hatte sich auf Quidditchfeld begeben. Sie setzte sich auf die Tribüne und sah auf das leere Feld hinab.

Quidditch... Wenn sie auf dem Besen flog, dann war alles um sie herum in Ordnung. Sie war frei und niemand konnte ihr weh tun. Nicht ihre Mutter, nicht Voldemort, nicht Dumbledore, nicht mal Sirius. Wieso war ihre Beziehung nur so kompliziert? Wieso konnte nicht alles einfacher sein, wie zum Beispiel Quidditch! Sie wollte Profi-Quidditchspielerin werden. Ja sogar ein Angebot der Chudley Cannons war schon da. Ihre Zukunft war so schön gepalnt und greifbar. Wieso konnte sie diese miese Funktion nicht einfach auch an irgendjemanden abgeben. Das Los einer schlechten Person... war sie schlecht? Hatte sie in ihrem Leben sovieles falsch gemacht? Wieso war ihr Leben so verdammt scheiße? Es gab kein besseres Wort um das auszudrücken, was es war. Sie hatte doch nichts getan? Sie wollte doch nur mit sich leben können, hat versucht die Dinge so zu machen, damit sie mit sich selbst leben konnte und nun? Konnte sie es trotzdem nicht...

"Hey..."

Sie hatte ihn gehört, aber sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht. Sie hätte jetzt nicht in diese schwarzen Augen sehen können, die in ihr immer Herzflattern verursachten... das oder ne gewaltige Wut, sich mit ihm in ein Wortgefecht zu duellieren.

"Das mit Jeniffer Li tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich einfach zugesagt habe... Ich... "

"Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen," sagte sie sofort und sah ihn dabei auch an. Ihr Blick war so kalt und leer. Wie früher auch, wenn sie all ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske verstecken wollte. Sie war vielleicht einer der wenigen Personen, die das sogar perfekt konnte. Niemand schaffte es in ihre Seele zu blicken, wenn sie es nicht zuließ... Niemand, außer Sirius Black. Denn er fühlte dasselbe.

"Wir haben am Anfang unserer Beziehung ganz klar die Fronten geklärt. Es ist nur ein Spaß. Jeder hat das Recht mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein, richtig? Das ist nur eine Bettgeschichte."

"... Ja... genau."

'Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, Anna. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass du etwas festes von mir willst und das ich es dir nicht geben kann. Du bedeutest mir so wahnsinnig viel, dass ich nicht mal Worte dafür finde. Ich will dich nicht verletzten und nicht zusehen, wie es dir schlecht geht... Was soll ich tun um dir zu helfen? Du lässt mich ja gar nicht.'

Seine Gedanken sagten all das aus, was er wollte, was er fühlte, aber nichts von all dem kam ihm über die Lippen. Er war einfach zu stolz...

"Anna. Ich..."

"Lass es gut sein, Sirius... Du hast deinen Standpunkt geklärt und ich bin damit einverstanden. Es ist von meiner Seite aus auch nicht mehr..."

"..."

Hatte er sich da verhört oder hatte sie ihm tatsächlich gesagt, das sie auch nicht mehr als eine Bettbeziehung wollte?

"Es könnte sowieso nicht mehr werden. Du weißt, dass ich nach Hogwarts zu den Chudley Cannons gehen werde. Ich bin dann so gut wie fast nie an einem Ort, sondern immer beim Training oder auf den Spielen... Naja, vorrausgesetzt, ich überlebe das Debakel,korrekt?..."

Nichts... Er wußte nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich geh wieder rein... Sollte noch etwas für morgen lernen..."

Und so stand sie auf und ging wieder ins Schloss zurück. Er war noch eine Weile lang dageblieben, nicht wissend, was er tun oder fühlen sollte. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass es nichts ernstes war und dass sie es genau so locker sah wie er und andererseits, saß eine gewaltige Last der Einsamkeit auf seinem Herzen.

"_**Okay, soweit so gut. Ich erinnere mich, der nächste Tag, da hast du Shaklebolt beim Frühstück angebaggert..." überlegte Remus und konnte sehen wie Anna leicht vor Scharm errötete. **_

"_**Nachdem Jeniffer Li Sirius halb angeknutscht hat... und ich war eben auf 180. Ich dachte, ich müsste etwas tun um ihm zu zeigen, dass mich durchaus auch jemand anderes will und dass ich sehr wohl eine ernste Beziehung führen kann." **_

"_**Du wolltest ihn eifersüchtig machen." **_

"_**Fängst du jetzt auch schon an mir die Worte um Mund umzudrehen?" **_

"_**Verzeihung... Erzähl weiter. Ich bin ganz ohr..." **_

"**_Naja, du weißt, das dann dieser riesige Streit kam, der einfach ausgebrochen war, weil wir alle nicht besonders gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Sirius und Ich weil wir... naja... Gefühlstrampel sind und einander nicht eingestehen konnten, was wir wirklich wollten und James, wegen diesem Zauber, der doch etwas gewirkt zu haben scheint. Aber dann hatte mich Malfoy an dem Abend angesprochen... Er hat mir wirklich Angst gemacht mit seinem Gelaber vom Tot... Ich hab noch am selben Abend James und Sirius aufgesucht."_**

"Er hat was?" fragte James unglaubig. Sirius war wie er auch entsetzt darüber, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund suchte er fieberhaft nach einem passenden Ausdruck für Malfoy.

"Dieser miese, abartige, ekelerregende, nichtswissende Affenarsch!"

"Es tut mir leid, Leute. Ich wußte nicht zu wem ich sonst sollte..."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Ich habe Angst vor dem Tot... Ich weiß irgendwann muss jeder einmal sterben, aber Malfoy hat mir richtig Angst gemacht mit diesem schmerzhaften Tot... Ich bin schon mal gestorben und das war nicht toll... Ich habe Angst vor dem was er sagt... und ich wußte einfach nicht zu wem ich gehen sollte. Ich weiß dass wir und gestritten haben und dass ich wirklich böse Dinge gesagt habe, aber-"

"Bist du verrückt!" bellte Sirius mit einer klein wenig lauterer Stimme, als er sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

"Anna, ja, wir haben uns gestritten, das passiert immer mal wieder. In einer Freundschaft streitet man sich nun mal, wenn man nicht die Meinung des anderen ist, aber deswegen beendet man sie nicht und schon gar nicht unsere. Wir kennen uns viel zu lange und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann hast du das Recht, nein, es ist sogar ein Muss von dir, UNS sofort aufzusuchen. Wir sind deine Freunde und ich denke es ist ein Privileg, dem anderen helfen zu können."

Sie sah Sirius unglaubig an. Aber nicht etwa schockiert, nein, eher erfreut und gerührt. Solche Worte kannte sie von ihm nicht, aber sie erleichterteten die Last in ihr ungemein.

"Anna, ich hab auch ein paar böse Dinge gesagt und die tun mir auch Leid... Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist."

"Ich denke, wir haben alle etwas gesagt, was wir nicht so gemeint haben... Ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch dafür... Friede?"

"Frieden," sagten beide Jungs und schlugen miteinander den Maurauder Checkup. Sie hatten ihn gerade beendet als sie sich Anna zuwandten um ihn auszuführen und ihr jeweils die Faust hinhielten Diese verzog die rechte Augenbraue und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass euer Zeug irgendein vernünftiger Mensch kann?"

Stattdessen kam sie auf sie zu und nahm beide gleichzeitig in ihre Arme. Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen. Etwas das sie in ihrem Leben immer geliebt hatte und das sie nach dem Streit über vermisst hatte. Alleine auf dieser grausamen Welt zu sein, wenn das Leben einem solch ein Streich spielte, war etwas schreckliches, aber mit Freunden an der Seite, konnte man es zumindest ertragen und für manche Augenblicke auch vergessen.

"Anna!"

Sie ließ beide wieder los und warf ihren Blick zu James, der merkwürdigerweise ziemlich breit grinste. Dieses Grinsen kannte sie nur zu gut. Es war das Potterische Ich-Hab-Eine-Idee-Grinsen, dass er immer auflegte, wenn er sich gerade einen Streich ausdachte und einen gefunden hatte.

"Ich denke, es gibt einen Weg, DICH zu retten, ohne das irgendjemand von uns verletzt wird und glaubt mir, wenn alles gut geht, dann steht der gute Voldemort mit seinen Todessern am Ende als Verlierer da und die nette Watson wird auch noch gewaltig ihr Fett abbekommen, dafür dass sie Moony ausgenutzt hat um an uns heranzukommen."

**_Das war ne Schnapsidee, wie sich sehr schnell herausstellte. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Idee damals nicht gehabt!Es war alles schief gelaufen._**


	100. Chapter 100

Chap100: Like the hell, Part one

**_"Und was war dein genialer Schnapsplan, Prongs?" _**

"_**Naja, damals hielt ich es für den perfekten Plan. Anna sollte auf Malfoy's Vorschlag eingehen, aber nicht sofort. Sondern erst nachdem er sie ein paar weitere male versucht zu überreden, damit es glaubwürdiger rüberkam, dass sie uns verraten würde. Währenddessen spielten wir das Spiel: Wir hassen alle Anna! damit Peta glaubt, dass sie gewonnen hat und Malfoy und Voldemort falsche Informationen weitergibt. Ich hab ihr Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, jedesmal wenn wir Anna irgendwie absichtlich ignoriert haben oder wenn wir einander giftige Blicke zuwarfen... Es war als ob sie ihren Geburtstag gefeiert hätte, so überglücklich sah sie aus." **_

"_**Lilli? Wußtest du Bescheid?" **_

_**Remus Frage war berechtigt, denn er war nicht zu unrecht enttäuscht, dass seine Freunde ihm nicht vertrauten, trotz dass er mit Peta gegangen war. **_

"_**Damals noch nicht. Es war ja James Schnapsidee... Erst viel später, nachdem es schon fast zu spät war!"**_

_**Bei diesem Satz warf sie Sirius einen giftigen Blick zu, der versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln. **_

"_**Leute, wir waren uns damals einfach sicher, dass es für euch am besten wäre, nicht mithineingezogen zu werden. Vor allem, weil wir nicht wußten, was es mit Lilli auf sich hatte und bei dir, Remus, war die Gefahr einfach zu groß, dass wenn wir es dir erzählen, du dich Peta gegenüber merkwürdig verhälst und was dich angeht Wormtail... du bist nicht wirklich böse, dass wir dich nicht eingeweiht haben, oder?" **_

_**Besagte Person saß da und schüttelte leicht errötet den Kopf, da man ihn angesprochen hatte und er nun vor versammelter Manschaft einen Kommentar von sich geben mußte. Ein Kopfschütteln war das einfachste und unauffälligste. **_

"_**Fantastische Erklärung. Dann ist natürlich alles vergeben und vergessen," sagte Remus trocken. **_

"_**Ich war auch noch ziemlich böse auf sie als Sirius es mir damals sagte, Remus. Aber ich denke, sie haben aus ihren Fehlern gelernt! Richtig?" **_

"_**Ja," sagten alle drei brav nickend. **_

"_**Und dein Plan ist Schuld daran, dass Voldemort dich damals in seine Fänge bekam und dich beinahe umgebracht hätte, inklusive Lilli, Anna, Sirius, Wormtail und Mich?" **_

"_**Ja... " **_

"_**Nein, Remus... Es war meine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist," unterbrach Anna die Runde. **_

_**Sie wirkte mit einem mal wieder todernst. Sie wollte es nun endlich los werden und erzählen, hatte es satt, diese Schuld mit sich zu tragen ohne zu wissen, wie ihre Freunde eigentlich darauf reagierten. James wußte es... zumindest einen Teil und er hatte ihr vergeben. **_

"_**James Plan war nicht schlecht... Ich sollte auf Malfoy's Handel eingehen und jeder sollte glauben, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt sei... Sie haben das nur für mich getan, Remus, bitte sei ihnen nicht böse deswegen..." **_

_**Sie wandte sich nun mit traurigem und entschuldigendem Blick an ihn und so schnell wie die Wut wegen dieses Mißtrauen gekommen war, genauso schnell verschwand sie wieder und machte Mitleid und Sorge platz. Er verstand es ja, dass sie es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt hatte, durch das Wissen um ihre Funktion und der Angst um den bevorstehenden Tot. Und merkwürdigerweise bekam er jetzt sogar noch Schuldgefühle, weil er ihnen böse war. **_

_**Merkwürdig... Anna war einer der Personen oder vielleicht die einzige, der er nie wegen irgendetwas böse sein konnte. Nicht nach dem, was er alles über ihre Kindheit und ihr Leben bereits wußte und was er ihr schon selber angetan hatte. Er hatte ihre Beziehung an den Rand getrieben, hatte sie belogen und betrogen. Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wenn er sie nicht absichtlich von sich gestossen hätte... dann wäre heute vielleicht alles anders gekommen. **_

"_**James und Sirius wollten mir doch nur helfen... Ich hatte Angst vor dem Tot, Angst vor dem was mich als Schlüssel erwartet. Ich war nie ein Fan der dunklen Künste, aber ich habe gesehen, was sie alles anrichten konnte. James kam die Idee, dass Swetlana in ihrem Brief ja den Träger erwähnt hatte und Lilli hatte auch gesagt, dass sie es nicht tun würde, wenn er nicht wichtig wäre. Also nahm ich das Buch über die Macht noch mal zur Hand um es mir genauer durchzulesen. Tatsächlich... gab es eine Möglichkeit im Bezug auf mich, wie ich das ganze Ritual überleben könnte..." **_

_**Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Irgendwie wollten die Worte nicht aus ihrem Mund, als ob sich ein riesiger Kloß in ihrem Hals festgesetzt hätte um sie daran zu hindern. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihnen nicht erzählt... Wieso war die Wahrheit so schwer? Lügen war soviel einfacher gewesen. **_

"_**Geschrieben stand... dass beide Schlüssel so lange leben, bis sich die Macht entschieden hat. Wenn die Macht im Herzen des Zauberers bleibt, entscheidet sie sich automatisch für die gute Seite, wenn sie den Körper verläßt, für die dunkle Seite. Allerdings ist der Prozess, wenn der dunkle Schlüssel das Herz entreißt, sehr schmerzvoll für den Zauberer und um das zu verhindern bat ich Voldemort James zu betäuben... Merlin..." **_

_**Wieder stockte sie. Es war so unglaublich schwer... Ihr ganzer Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern als ob es mit einem mal eisig um sie herum wurde. Wenn sie damit alle Freunde verlor, die sie besaß... das würde sie nicht überleben. Sie brauchte sie alle so sehr. **_

_**'Merlin, bitte lass sie nicht böse auf mich sein. Lass sie mir vergeben' **_

_**Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter. Sirius hatte sie in seine Arme gezogen und liebevoll an sich gedrückt.**_

"_**Erzähls... danach gehts besser... " **_

_**Seine Augen, noch war sein Blick voller Liebe und Sorge. Nach ihrer Beichte würden sie voll von Hass und Enttäuschung sein. Sie wollte sich diese Augen ein letztes mal lang genug ansehen, um sie für immer in ihren Gedanken behalten zu können. Sie war sich sicher, dass es das letzte mal sein würde. Sirius, ihn hatte sie am meisten enttäuscht. **_

"_**Laut dem Buch der Macht, muss ich meine Funktion zuerst ausgeführt haben, damit die Aufgabe erledigt ist. Ich mußte James die Macht entreisen.. um mich zu retten... und ich tat es." **_

"_**Aber was war mit Sirius? Er war doch der Schlüssel der guten Seite, hätte er dabei nicht sterben müssen...?" **_

"_**Nein, Remus. In dem Buch befand sich eine Textpassage, die nur Sirius lesen konnte. Deswegen hatte Voldemort nicht mehr lang gezögert, nachdem sich James Macht gezeigt hat, weil er nicht wußte dass Swetlana ihre Funktion abgeben konnte und er somit den Schlüssel der guten Seite mit ihrem Tot verloren hatte. Die Passage im Buch beschrieb, wie Sirius seine Funktion als guten Schlüssel abgibt, falls er sie nicht freiwillig behalten wollte. Wie Dumbledore erklärt hat, würde alles in sich implodieren, wenn die Funktion des guten sowie des dunklen Schlüssels auf eine Person gelegt wird. Meine Funktion... meine Aufgabe... wandert automatisch auf den Träger über, sobald ich das Herz herausgerissen habe. Damit verliere ich auch meine Macht der Unsterblichkeit und werde dann wieder zur normalen Hexe. Alles was ich tun mußte, war... die Macht herauszureißen, dann wäre ich aus dem Spiel draußen. Der Plan war, dass ich das Herz herausreiße und es dem Träger gebe, Sirius würde im selben Moment seine Funktion auf meine Mutter, als ehemaligen dunklen Schlüssel übertragen und damit eine Kettenreaktion hervorrufen. Die Macht würde zu diesem Zeitpunkt James Körper verlassen haben und die einzigen die zerstört werden ist meine Mutter und einer von Voldemorts Todessern als Träger... Einfach... theoretisch gesehen, praktisch... war es eine Katastrophe... Wir dachten, wir wären Voldemort überlegen, weil wir wußten, dass Sirius der gute Schlüssel war und weil James Macht sich bereits sehr zum guten gewandelt hatte. Dumbledore hatte selber gesagt, dass er die Veränderung gespürrt hätte und das sie positiv war. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, dass alles anders gekommen war." **_

"_**Moment mal, ist euch eigentlich klar, dass ihr Prongs damit trotzdem in Gefahr gebracht habt? Es war schließlich seine Macht, die ihr vernichten wolltet!" **_

"_**Moony, ich konnte auch vorher ohne die Macht leben, bevor sie in mir aufgetaucht war. Es stand nirgends geschrieben, dass ich ohne die Macht nicht weiterleben könnte."**_

„_**Aber es stand geschrieben, dass du stirbst, wenn sie sich für Voldemort entscheidet."**_

„_**Exakt und wir bauten darauf, dass sich die Macht schon längst für mich entschieden hat und Voldemort es nicht wußte. Wir vertrauten einfach darauf, dass es schon klappen würde." **_

"_**Einfach so klappen würde?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd. **_

"_**Das war leichtsinnig, Prongs. Dann ist mir klar warum alles so kommen mußte." **_

"_**Mensch, Moony, das war ne ausweglose Sitiuation. Wir waren alle verzweifelt und gerademal 18... Wer reagiert da schon richtig?" **_

"_**Und wie bist du zu Voldemort gekommen?" **_

"_**Das war meine Schuld," sagte Anna aufs neue und schüttelte schuldig den Kopf. **_

"_**... An dem Abend, kurz bevor James 18 geworden war..."**_

Der Mond schien so klar auf sie hinab. Anna saß im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses. Es war einsam und menschenleer. Früher war zumindest Han bei ihr gewesen und durch ihn und seine Freunde war doch immer etwas mehr los und außerdem waren die Marauder auch oft bei ihr gewesen. Diese unheimliche Stille war in diesen Zeiten unerträglich gewesen, besonders wenn man bedachte, wie dunkel die Welt durch Voldemort von Zeit zu Zeit wurde. Sie hatte veranlasst das Haus zu verkaufen, sobald sich ein Käufer melden sollte. Wenn sie ab jetzt bei den Chudley Cannons einstieg, konnte sie das riesige Haus sowieso nicht mehr gebrauchen. Sie würde so gut wie nie in ihrem eigenen Haus sein, wenn sie ständig mit dem Team unterwegs war.

Und Sirius... Es war so schön mit ihm gewesen. Aber er hatte nie gesagt, dass er sie wirklich bei sich haben wollte. Ein einfacher Satz, der einfach keinem von ihnen über die Lippen kommen wollte. Ihre Beziehung war wirklich nicht besonders leicht... konnte man es überhaupt Beziehung nennen oder hieß das was sie da trieben eher Kindergartenzirkus? Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde, so wie sie es ihm auch noch nie gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht würde er das auch nie tun, sie lieben... aber sie tat es und sie würde ihn vermissen, wenn sie weg ginge. Wer wußte schon, ob es überhaupt dazu kam? Vielleicht starb sie ja vorher. Wenn James Plan nicht funktionierte, dann würde sie sterben... schmerzlich, voller Qualen... schlimmer als beim letzten mal. Konnte es schlimmer werden? Wieso hatte sie solche Angst vor dem Tot? Das hatte sie doch früher nicht... aber früher wußte sie auch nicht, wie sich das sterben anfühlte. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, denn es gab soviele Dinge über die sie nachdenken wollte und in einer solch ruhigen Nacht konnte sie das am besten.

Das Feuer im Kamin loderte auf. Sie hatte sich nur einen Augenblick gefragt, wer bitte sehr um diese Uhrzeit noch herkam? Aber als sie den Stoff der schwarzen Todesserrobe sah, war ihr sofort klar, wer das hier nur sein konnte... Malfoy...

"Es wird Zeit, Anna... Heute Abend."

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es schon jetzt sein würde. Ihr Herz war für einen Moment stehen geblieben, Angst und Furcht war in ihr aufgekeimt, als die die vielen bekannten Gesichter unter ihnen erkannte. James, sie mußte ihn irgendwie vorwarnen.

"Wie?"

"Bring uns nach WingCastle."

"Was?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört... Du hast Zugang zum Potter-Anwesen. Wir werden ihn heute Abend holen. Ich sagte dir damals, dass der dunkle Lord den Pakt nicht einzulösen braucht. Er wird Potter auch so in seine Hände bekommen... durch dich..."

Bei seinen letzten zwei Wörtern war ein fieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht erschienen. Vielleicht war es genau dieser Moment, der ihr zeigte, dass der Plan nicht funktionieren würde...

WingCastle.

James hatte sich hingelegt, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Er fühlte es, spürte es... Als Dumbledore sagte, dass er die Macht in ihm spüren würde, verstand er nicht, was der Schulleiter meinte. Jetzt schon... Er hatte Recht. Die Macht war da und sie war gewaltig. Sie war seit dem Abend mit Lilli da und sie war gewachsen, bis jetzt, wo sie fast untragbar für ihn wurde. Genau dieses Gefühl machte ihm Angst. Voldemort wollte es und wenn er sie erst mal hatte, was konnte er dann damit anrichten?

Lilli, er wollte sie nur in Sicherheit wissen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn sie nicht zu seinem Geburtstsag nach WingCastle kam. So war wenigstens sie in Sicherheit...

Lilli... immer wieder kam sie in seine Gedanken. Ihre hübschen, lockigen, roten Haare, ihr süßer Mund, wenn sie lachte, ihre gerröteten Wangen, wenn sie in der Kälte draußen herumtobten, jede einzelne Berührung, bei der er all seine Sorgen und die Welt um sich vergaß. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen so sehr lieben können... und das schönste an allem war... dass er wußte und es auch fühlte, dass sie ihn genau so sehr liebte.

Nun war es schon nach Mitternacht, aber seine Augen wollten keinen Schlaf finden. Er atmete kurz auf und schritt auf den Flur hinaus. Gut, es war eine unmenschliche Zeit um zu telefonieren, aber er vermisste sie und er wollte ihre Stimme hören. Vielleicht würde sie ja um diese Uhrzeit ans Telefon gehen. Er nahm den Hörer von der Gabel und wählte die Nummer, die er mittlerweile auswendig kannte... Es klingelte...

"Evans!" meldete sich eine rauhe, sehr quietschige Fraugenstimme.

'Nicht schon wieder die!'

"Ähm... entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ich würde gerne mit-"

"Nein, du FREAK! Hör endlich auf hier anzurufen, oder ich schmeiss das Telefon weg...!"

Aufgelegt. Na toll... Das war ein klasse Anfang für seinen Geburtstag. Er war 18 und als erstes bezeichnete ihn eine Person, die er nicht mal kannte als Freak. Konnte das der Beginn der Hölle sein?

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und James fragte sich, ob das Lilli war, die ihn überraschen wollte... Aber es war nicht Lilli... es waren die Todesser...

"Was zum-"

Er hatte noch nicht mal zu Ende geflucht als Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und einen Fluch los ließ. James hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezückt um sich zu verteidigen und wären es nur 3 oder 4 von ihnen, hätte er es auch geschafft. Doch er konnte die Macht, die er besaß noch nicht mal wirklich kontrollieren und hier standen plötzlich 13, 14 oder gar 15 von ihnen. Es stiegen immer mehr aus und einige von ihnen hatten ihren Zauberstab auf die Treppe gelegt. Sie hatten wohl einen Zauber ausgesprochen damit der Lärm nicht nach oben zu Sirius drang. Ihm wurde klar, dass Anna sie reingelassen haben muss...

Gut, der Plan lief schief... vielleicht konnte Anna die Situation zumindest etwas retten, in dem sie Sirius irgendwie Bescheid gab, wo sie ihn hinbringen würden. Er ließ sich nach etlichen Fluchtversuchen vom Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch eines Todessers treffen und fiel bewußtlos zu Boden. Malfoy lachte zufrieden, schnipste einmal in die Finger und befahl seinen Leuten James mitzunehmen. Anna kam aus einer Ecke hervor und sah ihnen dabei zu wie sie WingCastle verließen. Sie hatte eine unauffällige Spur gelegt in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius das erkennen möge.

"Anna... Nach dir," sagte Malfoy überheblich.

Sie lächelte etwas giftig und stieg dann in den Kamin.

'Merlin, lass uns alle heil wieder hier her zurückkommen,' das war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie das Anwesen verließ.


	101. Chapter 101

Chap 101: Like the hell, Part two

Es ging sovieles in ihrem Kopf vor sich, was sie nicht verstand, sovieles, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, doch was passiert ist. Ihr ach-so-fabelhafter Plan war gescheitert. Voldemort hatte Anna wieder gehen lassen. Sie hatte sich Han geschnappt und brachte ihn zurück in ihr Haus. Ihr Herz hämmerte dabei unweigerlich mit jeder Sekunde, die voran schritt. Die Zeit tickte, und die Bombe würde jeden Moment explodieren. Es mußte noch einen Ausweg geben, das konnte einfach nicht das Ende sein.

"Anna, was-"

"Bleib hier. Ich erklär dir alles später, okay? Du bleibst hier..."

"Aber warum? Was ist passiert?"

"Ich erklärs dir später, Han. Bitte bleib hier und warte bis ich zurückkomme. Ich hab dich lieb!"

Sie drückte ihn ganz fest an sich, einfach um noch mal zu realisieren, dass es echt war. Sie hatte ihren Bruder, ihre Familie wieder zurück und das war alles was zählte. Sie gab ihm ein letztes Lächeln, bevor sie in den Kamin stieg und per Flohpulver nach WingCastle reißte. 

WingCastle.

Sirius hatte Alice und Frank weggeschickt um Dumbledore über James Verschwinden zu verständigen und während sie das taten, hieß es für die Freunde nun warten... Remus saß auf der Couch und laß ein Buch, Peter wackelte auf seinem Sitz unruhig hin und her, Lilli tupfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Tisch herum und Sirius ging vom einen Ende des Zimmers ans andere und wieder zurück, in die eine Ecke und zur anderen. Lilli glaubte, dass er mittlerweile den gesamten Wohnzimmer bereits 3x vollständig durchquert haben mußte. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf das blaue Geschenk von Lillli... Warum hatte sie James ein Geschenk per Eule zukommen lassen, wenn sie vor hatte ihn zu überraschen?

"Lils?"

"Ja?"

"Wieso hast du Prongs eigentlich ein Geschenk mit der Eule hergeschickt?"

"Wie?"

"Ist das nicht von dir?" fragte er vorsichtig und nahm das Paket her. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete es argwöhnisch.

"Von wem ist das?"

"Ich dachte es sei von dir. Es steht nämlich drauf: Für meinen geliebten James!"

"Erstens hab ich mein Geschenk selbst mitgebracht und zweitens, glaubst du wirklich dass ich bei einem Geschenk seinen Namen hinschreibe? Wäre es mein Geschenk hieß es: Für meinen Schatzi, oder meinem geliebten Mausi-Puh, oder-."

"Okay, habs kapiert," unterbrach Sirius sie leicht irritiert. Mittlerweile waren die beiden ja so süß zueinander, dass man darüber schon kotzen mochte.

Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und kündigten zwei Personen an. Er hatte gehofft, dass es Anna wäre, aber stattdessen trat zuerst Alice heraus, dann Frank.

"Endlich, hat ja lang genug gedauert. Und?" fragte er drängend.

Alice und Frank sahen einander kurz an, bevor sie ihre Schulter zuckten.

"Wir waren beim Hauptquartier des Ordens, aber da war niemand außer Moody und der meinte, dass Dumbledore sich in Hogwarts befindet. In der Schule haben wir McGonagall angesprochen und die meinte, dass der Professor in Zaubereiministerium bei Fudge sei..."

"Und?"

"Fudge und Dumbledore sind in einer wichtigen Besprechung, aus der man sie UNMÖGLICH herausholen kann."

"Na toll," fluchte er wütend auf und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Päckchen zu.

Er beäugte das Geschenk leicht skeptisch, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete es vorsichtig. Wer wußte schon was da drinn war? Voldemort traute er mittlerweile alles zu. Eine Bombe, ein ekelhaftes totes Tier, wahrscheinlich noch ein zerbrochenes Herz als extra verbales Geburtstagsgeschenk. Merkwürdigerweise befand sich etwas ganz anderes drinn, nämlich eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin.

"Was ist das?" fragte Lilli verwirrt, nachdem sie aufgestanden war um sich das ganze genauer anzusehen. Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

"Shit..."

Sofort hatte er den Inhalt der Phiole mit einem mal runtergeschluckt. Entsetzt starrte jedermanns Blick auf ihn und Lilli hatte letztenendes reagiert und die leere Phiole aus seiner Hand gerissen.

"Sirius, was sollte denn das? Was war das? Von wem war das? Und wieso hast du's getrunken?"

"Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein!" sagte er zu sich selbst und hatte damit Lilli's Frage komplett ignoriert.

"Und wie es zu spät ist, du Hirni!"

Anna war unbemerkt aus dem Kamin gestiegen und zu ihnen dazugestossen.

"Anna, wir haben dich schon gesucht," sagte Remus überrascht und auch verwirrt, zumal er sie hier nicht erwartet hatte.

"James ist verschwunden..."

"Ich weiß," antwortete sie ohne auf den fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht des Freundes zu achten. Stattdessen wandte sie sich Sirius zu. Völlig außer Atem und das Gesicht von Panik und Sorge befallen.

"Wieso hast du das Geschenk erst jetzt geöffnet, Schnellchecker?"

"Wie konnte ich darauf kommen, dass es ausgerechnet von dir ist? Welcher normale Mensch, der noch bei Verstand ist, macht ein Geschenk auf das an seinen geliebten James addressiert ist?"

"Wie hätt ich dir denn sonst den Wink geben sollen? Ich dachte du öffnest das Paket, weil Lilli doch niemals James Namen auf ihre Geschenke schreiben würde und verstehst den Wink mit dem Findungstrank schon."

"Den Wink schon, nicht das Paket! Wie bist'e denn auf den Schwachsinn gekommen?"

"Meinem geliebten James! Sirius, jeder von uns weiß doch, dass Lilli ihn bei einem so persönlichen Geschenk mit Liebling, Schatzi oder sonstigem anspricht!"

"Konnt ich das etwa riechen? Tschuldigung, dass ich männlich geboren wurde!"

"Nicht schon wieder ein Streit, ja!"

Sie hatte schon wieder mit beleidigtem Gesicht ihren Finger auf ihn gerichtet.

"James ist in Gefahr. Voldemort hat ihn in seiner Gewalt und die Macht ist draußen."

"Was?" fuhr Lilli erschrocken auf, aber beide hatten sie dabei nicht beachtet.

"Und was tust du dann hier?"

"Er hat mich entlassen. Der Träger hat jetzt seine Macht..."

Der Träger. Anna wurde wieder klar, warum sie so außer sich war. Peta war der Träger.. Sie war nicht irgendeiner von Voldemorts Todessern, sie war auch Remus Freundinn und wenn Sirius jetzt seine Funktion auf ihre Mutter ablegte, dann würde Peta auch sterben...

"Dann führ uns schon zu ihm..."

"Du weißt wo er sich befindet?" fragte Lilli besorgt.

Anna nickte ihr zu und hatte sie damit endlich mal ins Gespräch miteinbezogen.

Lilli... sie hatte sie fast vergessen. Wenn ihr Plan jetzt scheiterte, was würde sie dazu sagen? Sie hatten sie nicht mal einweihen können in den Plan.

"Ja... Ähm... In einer Lagerhalle im Industriegebiet in der Nähe London's. Wir müssen in einem Kamin in einem Muggelhaus aussteigen. Voldemort hat die Leute umgebracht um ihren Kamin nutzten zu können. "

"Dann nichts wie hin!"

Sirius war bereits im Begriff die Truppe zum Kamin zu führen als Frank ihn aufhielt.

"Du willst da einfach so hinein stürmen und mal eben weiß-Merlin wieviele Todesser umnieten um ihn wieder raus zu holen?"

"Was denn sonst?" bellte Sirius und riss seinen Arm aus Frank's Griff.

"Sterben werd ich ihn dort bestimmt nicht lassen."

"Das hat doch auch niemand gesagt," stimmte Alice ihm zu.

"Aber wir können da nicht einfach hinein stürmen um mal eben ein Radau anzustellen. Allein schon wenn Voldemort da ist, können wir das nicht tun. Ihr wißt, der einzige Zauberer, vor dem er Angst hat und der es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte,ist Dumbledore!"

"Du willst warten bis er sein Kaffeekränzchen mit dem Minister beendet hat?" brüllte Lilli unglaubig auf. Was diesen Punkt betraf, stand sie auf Sirius Seite. Wenn es um James ging, dann wollte sie, so wie er auch, keinen Augenblick länger mit der Rettung zögern.

"Leute, beeilts euch. Ich glaub nicht, dass Voldemort mit James dort ein Nickerchen halten wird. Er könnte ihn in diesem Augenblick wegbringen. Allein schon weil er-... weil er bewußtlos ist."

"Frank, Alice, sagt ihr Dumbledore Bescheid und kommt so schnell es geht nach. Wir anderen gehen schon mal vor."

Und damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen.

"Passt auf euch auf," sagte Alice eindringlich, doch Sirius hatte ihr nur zugezwinkert und warf das Pulver in die Flammen.

Anna führte sie zu der Lagerhalle. In der Gegend der Lagerhalle wuchsen viele Sträucher und dicke Bäume, was es ihnen einigermaßen erleichterte, sich vor den umherpatrolierenden Todessern zu verstecken.

"Ich hoffe sie sind noch da," flüsterte Anna ihm zu. Sirius nickte verstehend und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"5 Wachen. Für jeden von uns einen..."

"Und wenn es mehr sind?" flüsterte Lilli leise.

"Ist doch egal. Wir müssen da hinein und James raus holen. Wenn ich meine Funktion auf Inga White übertrage, wird alles da drinn explodieren... und dann wärs besser, wenn Prongs nicht in der Nähe wäre. Also knöpfen wir einen nach dem anderen vor und nieten die Flaschen um."

"Wieso willst du stürmen, wenn wir uns auch reinschleichen können?" fragte Anna leicht ungläubig.

"In wie fern reinschleichen?"

"Da drinn befinden sich mehr als ein weiteres duzend Todesser und wenn wir Pech haben, hat er in der Zwischenzeit weitere Diener geordert, die gekommen sind. Voldemort ist ja nicht blöd. Er steht kurz davor, das zu bekommen, was er wollte und ganz bestimmt wird er das nicht so leicht aufs Spiel setzten. Ich bezweifle, dass er mir meine Show vollkommen abgenommen hat."

"Was schlägst denn dann bitte sehr vor?"

"Ich denke, wir können ihm besser helfen, wenn wir unsere lieben Wachen umnieten und uns ihre Roben klauen."

"Wozu sollte das gut sein?"

Zu dieser Frage verzog sie leicht lächerlich die Augenbraue. War das sein Ernst?

"Ich glaub, es fällt weniger auf wenn da 5 Todesser herein gehen, als wenn 5 Teenager mit gezückten Zauberstab hereintrudeln!" antwortete sie sarkastisch.

Voldemort hielt seine Hand über den Gefangenen... er lag da, leblos und ohne Schutz. Wie eine Beute, die bereit war, vom Tiger verzerrt zu werden. Was immer er auch tun würde, niemand konnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten. Wenn das strahlen seines Kristalles nicht wäre, dann wäre alles perfekt. Er könnte die starke Macht einfach in sich aufnehmen, aber so war es schmerzvoll, sie überhaupt anzufassen. Die Tür der Halle sprang auf und Malfoy und Inga White kamen mit einem weiteren Haufen Todesser herein unter ihnen auch die 5 Freunde, die sich dazu mischen konnten.

"Und?"

"Es war uns nicht möglich das Buch zu beschaffen, my Lord," sagte Malfoy und hatte sich ehrfurchtig vor ihm verbeugt.

„Dumbledore, dieser Narr, befindet sich zwar zur Zeit im Zaubereiministerium, jedoch konnte keiner unserer erhabenen Diener das Buch in Hogwarts finden. Nicht mal in seinem Büro scheint es zu sein."

'Natürlich nicht, du Dumpfbacke. Das Buch zeigt sich nur den Leuten, die es betreffen...' dachte Lilli mit sehr viel schadenfreude.

Voldemort hatte sich zu ihnen hingedreht und für einen Moment schien jedes Herz der 5 Freunde stehen zu bleiben. Hatte er sie etwa bemerkt? Keiner von ihnen hatte einen Mucks von sich gegeben und in ihren Todesser-Roben sollten sie eigentlich gut getarnt sein. Trotzdem hatte Anna das Gefühl als ob Voldemort sie sehr wohl bemerkt hätte. Mit einem mal wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Freunde die Okklumentik gar nicht richtig beherrschen konnten und Voldemort womöglich den Hass von einen von ihnen spüren konnte. Wenn sie jetzt aufflogen, dann würde keiner von ihnen James noch helfen können. Dann würde es wirklich vorbei sein.

Voldemort sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich wieder James zu.

"Nun gut... da können wir nichts tun. Dann muss ich wohl doch alte Gewohnheiten wieder annehmen..."

Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts Gesicht und sie sahen wie er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf James richtete. Während Lilli am liebsten sofort dazwischen gesprungen wäre, hatten Remus und Sirius sie eindringlich angesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt. Noch durften sie nichts machen. Es war zu gefährlich. Sie hatten nicht gehört, was für einen Zauber er aussprach, aber sie sahen seine Wirkung. James regte sich wieder, als ob er aus einem langen Schlaf endlich wach wurde.

Anna wurde plötzlich bewußt was das für Folgen hatte. Wenn James bei Bewußtsein war, würde er all die Schmerzen, die dieses Ritual verursachte die ganze Zeit über spüren müssen.Voldemort gab zwei seinen Leuten ein Zeichen mit der Hand. Während der eine dem Gefangenen die Augenbinde abnahm hatte der andere die Armfesseln gelöst. James öffnete langsam die Augen und versuchte das verschwommene Bild vor sich wieder klar werden zu lassen. Ohne Brille war das so gut wie unmöglich und viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, das zu realisieren. Ein stechender Schmerz an seiner Brust überkam ihn, als ob jemand gerade mit einem Messer in seinem Inneren herumstocherte. Die beiden Diener zogen ihn vom OP-Tisch herunter und platzierten ihn vor Voldemort auf die Knie. Er wußte nicht mal wie ihm geschah als er sich auf dem Boden kniend wiederfand. Seine Sinne waren noch nicht wieder da und der Schmerz in seinem Herzen betäubte zudem noch seine Wahrnehmung.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Potter. Ich krieg deine Macht, so oder so..."

Selbst dieser Satz kam nur Bruchstückhaft bei ihm an. Es brauchte Zeit bis er verstand, dass er sich noch immer in der Gefangenschaft befand und mittlerweile vor dem abscheulichsten Wesen dass er jeh begegnen mußte auf den Knien lag. Und da er sich nicht bei seinen Freunden befand, wie eigentlich vorgesehen, war der Plan eindeutig gescheitert.

"Was willst du von mir!" sagte James halb benommen.

Er wollte noch irgendeinen Ausdruck dazu hängen, aber ihm wollte keiner einfallen.Irgendwie benebelten die Schmerzen seine Sinne, entweder das, oder es war das Gefühl eines sterbenden Zauberers, dem das Leben nach und nach vom Tot ausgesaugt wurde.

"Von dir? Ich hab alles was ich von dir will... Die Macht ist ja da... Also brauch ich dich nicht mehr!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust des Gefangenen, sein Blick jedoch zu seinen Dienern gerichtet.

"Ich will was von deinen Freunden!"

'Shit, soviel zum Thema, unbemerkt in seinen Reihen schleichen!'

Einige Todesser sahen sich verwirrt an, doch Voldemort achtete nicht auf das Getuschel, dass unter seinen Dienern ausbrach, sondern drückte den Stab fester an James Körper.

"Wenn ihr euren Freund nicht sofort sterben sehen wollt, dann zeigt euch... Black, Evans, Lupin, Pettigrew... und White selbstverständlich."

Den letzten Namen hatte er weicher ausgesprochen und tatsächlich erschien ein erneutes Lächeln unter seinen leuchtend roten Augen. Sirius hatte Anna einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, den sie nichts weiter als mit einem Kopfschüttelnd beantwortete. Wenn sie jetzt begannen wild die Flüche umherzuschleudern, dann könnte Voldemort James sofort töten. Er hatte Recht. Er brauchte ihn jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem die Macht draußen war. Und somit ließen die beiden als erstes ihre Kapuzen nieder, dicht gefolgt von Remus, Lilli und Peter, die ihre Kapuzen nach ihnen abnahmen.

Der dunkle Lord lachte zufrieden und nahm den Zauberstab von James wieder weg. Dieser sah zu ihnen rüber und verzog die rechte Augenbraue. Seine Freunde waren also da... zublöd, dass er sie nicht erkennen konnte. Er haßte diese Sehschwäche, besonders, weil er ohne Brille, wie ein blindes Huhn daher stampfte.

"Fantastisch, Potter. Dein Rettungstrupp ist die Abschlussklasse des Kindergarten. Köstlich!" lachte Voldemort auf, mit seinen gesamten Dienern, die in das Lachen miteinfielen. Sirius Hand schoss zu seinem Zauberstab, doch Voldemort war schneller und hatte sie ohne den Zauber auszusprechen alle entwaffnet. Ihre Zauberstäbe flogen in seine Hände und er reichte sie Malfoy, der direkt neben ihm gestanden hatte, überheblich und triumphierend dreinblickend.

Da hatten sie sich ja toll in eine Ecke reinmanövriert. Sie wollten James retten und da wieder raus holen und stattdessen haben sie sich ihm selbst auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

"Prongs! Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Sirius.

James nickte bejahend und hatte dabei versucht seinen etwas verschwommenen Freund anzusehen. Wenn man sich anstrengte, könnte man die Personen vor sich durchaus als Sirius, Lilli, Remus, Peter und Anna identifzieren.

"Ja, noch... aber nicht mehr lange. Wenn sich die Macht erst mal für die dunkle Seite entschieden hast, wirst du elendlich zugrunde gehen, Potter. Spürrst du die Schmerzen schon, die das ganze mit sich bringt? Mit Sicherheit... und sie sind kaum auszuhalten."

Ja, er spürte es, aber noch waren sie ertragbar. Er hatte schon schlimmeres in seinem Leben durchgemacht und so verzog er lediglich den Mundwinkel.

"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dir beim qualvollen Tod zuzusehen. Bringt sie alle in die Zelle... Ich werde lediglich ein Wort mit Miss White hier sprechen..."

Die anderen Todesser hatten die Freunde und James gepackt und mit sich gezogen, trotzdem, dass sich jeder von ihnen mit Händen und Füßen wehrte.

"Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bring ich dich um, Voldemort!" brüllte Sirius ihm noch zu, bevor ihn die Todesser aus der Halle rausschafften.

Anna hatte ihnen nachgesehen, halb erleichtert, dass sie das was nun kommen würden, nicht mitanhören mußten, halb verängstigt, weil sie sich denken konnte, was er von ihr wollte. Das letzte was sie sah, bevor die Tür zuschlug, war Sirius, der sich noch immer gegen die Griffe der vielen Todesser wehrte. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Voldemort, der sie mit einem hinterlistigen Glanz in den Augen ansah. Malfoy stand noch immer neben ihm und nicht weit von ihm entfernt auch ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter... Sie wollte sie am liebsten nicht mehr so nennen. Da hinten stand Inga White, ihre Mutter war schon seit langer Zeit gestorben.

"Watson..." befahl er und Peta trat von der Wand hervor. Sie nahm ihre Kapuze ab und verneigte sich vor ihrem Herrn.

"Ja, My Lord."

Anna hätte sie am liebsten umgebracht. Die ganze Zeit stand sie dabei und hatte kein Mucks von sich gegeben, nur damit Remus sie nicht sah und als Verräterin enttarnen konnte. Sie wußte wie alle anderen auch, dass er sehr an ihr hing und wie es ihn verletzten würde, wenn er es von seinen Freunden erfuhr, statt es selber zu sehen. Anna war durchaus klar, dass Remus zu den Leuten gehörte, die Dinge sehen mußten, bevor sie es glaubten. Er brauchte Fakten und Beweise, keine Gerüchte und keine Vermutungen.

"Du weißt... warum ich den Machtkristall nicht anfassen kann, nicht wahr?"

Egal, was sie jetzt antwortete. Es würde falsch sein und so hielt sie einfach nur still. Ihren hasserfüllten Blick auf Peta geheftet.

"Ja... du hast sie, nicht wahr?"

Es war seine Stimme, die ihr ins Ohr zischte. Noch wußte sie nicht, was er damit bezweckte und was er überhaupt von ihr wollte. Aber es würde wohl nicht lange dauern, bis sie es erfuhr.

"Hass ist etwas, das unser Herz stärker werden läßt. Liebe schwächt unsere Macht. Wer war es?"

"Wer war was?" fragte sie verwirrt und hatte ihn angesehen.

Sie wollte es nicht, sein Gesicht war blass wie eine Leiche, seine Augen voller Schwärze und Hass, sein Anblick Ekelhaft und Grauenvoll, aber sie mußte es tun, einfach, um keine Schwäche zeigen zu müssen.

"Die Macht... ich kann sie nicht anfassen... Das dürfte normal nicht sein, dass sie sich schon im Körper des Trägers verändert... es sei denn, jemand hat sie beeinflussen können und du weißt wer es war... "

"Evans... Das Schlammblut? Ich dachte immer, sie wäre nur ein gewöhnliche Muggel... Dann sagte mir deine Mutter, das sie einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, den Todesfluch abwehren konnte und ich habe mich gefragt, warum? Sie ist nicht der Schlüssel der guten Seite, sondern etwas, das ihr nicht kennt. Dumbledore weiß es... aber er hat es euch nicht gesagt. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum euer Schulleiter euch soviele Dinge verschweigt? Warum er nie da ist, wenn ihr ihn braucht? Er weiß alles, aber er verschweigt es, zweifellos weil er glaubt, dass es das beste für seine Schützlinge ist. Er weiß nicht, was das beste für dich ist, nicht wahr Anna? Aber ich weiß es... Ich weiss auch was Evans ist. Nicht der Schlüssel, nein, das war Swetlana... Ich spreche von war, weil du dir bestimmt denken kannst, dass sie längst tot ist?"

Er machte eine Pause und war von der einen Seite auf die andere gegangen. Offensichtlich um ihre Reaktion auf diese Nachricht zu testen. Nein, es schockierte sie wirklich nicht. Sie hatte es gespürt und kommen sehen, dass er das getan hatte.

"Sie hat ihre Funktion abgegeben und ich frage mich... an wen? Du weißt das auch, nicht wahr? Ja, Anna White, weiß über fast alles Bescheid. Dachtest wohl, du könntest mich reinlegen? Könntest mich hintergehen! MICH! Lord Voldemort! Den größten Zauberer der Welt! Ein dummes Kleines Ding wie du will mich also BELÜGEN!"

Jedes seiner Worte, drang in sie ein und fühlte sich wie eine lange Folter an. Warum tat er das? Warum konnte er es nicht einfach tun und sie mit seinen Worten in Ruhe lassen? Weil er wußte, wie schmerzvoll sie sein konnten? Weil er wußte, dass sie mehr bewirkten als irgendwelche Flüche, die er an ihr ausprobierte? Sie begann zu zittern, vor Angst, vor Furcht, vor irgendetwas. Sie konnte keine Ruhe bewahren.

"Aber ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen. Du hast es mir immerhin ermöglicht, die Macht überhaupt aus dem Körper von Potter rauszureisen und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist wahr. Du bist keine von den guten. Du gehörst nicht zu Dumbledore's Leuten, gehörst nicht mehr zu deinen Freunden. Du kannst soviel Hass empfinden, wie es keiner von ihnen kann. Du wurdest böse geboren und deine Seele ist dunkel... "

Sie spürte wie er ihr einen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte. Es war ihr eigener...


	102. Chapter 102

Chap 102: Like hell Part 2-1 

"Hast du schon mal einen Menschen getötet? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man ihn absichtlich weh tut? Ihn absichtlich tötet? Ein Leben auslöscht, das sowieso nur im Weg war? Man erlangt dadurch Macht über jemand anderem. Als du deine Mutter getötet hast, damals... was war das für ein Gefühl, das in dir aufstieg? Angst? Nein, es war Macht... Du hast jetzt noch mal die Chance!"

Sie verstand nicht was er wollte... bis seine Stimme tiefer in sie eindrang.

„Sie hat dir Remus weggenommen,nicht wahr? Sie ist der Grund, warum er die Beziehung beendet hat und du deswegen jetzt nicht glücklich sein kannst. Sie wollte James weh tun, wollte ihn euch entfremden. Sie hatte Schadenfreude daran, zusehen wie du und Sirius euch gestritten habt... und nicht nur das... Sie will deinen Platz einnehmen. Sie will du sein, alles haben, was du hast."

"Ich werde niemanden töten!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme, nachdem sie verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Sie verstand nicht warum er das wollte, denn Peta gehörte doch zu seinen Leuten, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, was sein Ziel war. Er wollte dass sie böse wurde, das sie für ihn jemanden umbrachte.

"Watson würde dich töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aus purer Freude, weil sie es schon immer wollte. Nicht wahr, Watson!"

"Absolut, My Lord," antwortete sie mit intriganter Miene.

Soviel Hass, soviel Abscheu hatte sie noch für keinen anderen Menschen empfunden. Nicht mal für ihre Mutter, nicht mal für Voldemort. Bei beidem wußte man wenigstens, wie böse sie waren und zu was sie fähig sind. Peta versteckte sich hinter einer feigen Maske. Täuschung und Falschheit waren wesentlich schlimmer als das offene böse. Dagegen konnte man ankämpfen, das andere mußte man erst mühsam enttäuschend feststellen.

"Bist du bereit, dich zu wehren, Anna, wenn sie versucht, dich zu töten? Aus Notwehr jemanden zu töten?"

Nein, nicht mal dann. Sie war nicht böse, niemals...

"Interessant," zischte er aufs neue.

"Wirklich interessant, was man so erfährt, wenn du dich nicht auf die Okklumentik konzentrieren kannst und ich freien Eintritt in deine Gedanken habe."

Sie wandte sich verängstigt nach rechts um ihn ansehen zu können. Ein grausames Gefühl der Leere und der eisigen Kälte fuhr durch ihr Herz als diese roten Augen ihre Gedanken förmlich durchbohrten. Nein, sie durfte es nicht verraten haben.

"Das ist sehr schade für dich, White. Ich hätte dich an meiner Seite gebrauchen können, aber jetzt... bist du für mich von keiner Bedeutung mehr. Ich habe alles erfahren was ich wissen wollte. Black ist also der verdammte gute Schlüssel und Evans und Potter haben es mehrmals miteinander getrieben, wie interessant. Was für ein wunderbares Paar... In der Tat, ist sie eines der Faktoren, die Einfluss auf die Macht besitzten und jetzt verstehe ich auch, wie groß. Ich werde dir sagen, was Miss Evans ist, du wirst sowieso nicht mehr lang genug leben um es deinen Narrenfreunden zu erzählen."

In dem Punkt war sie sich nun auch sicher. Wenn Voldemort ihr alles verriet, dann nur, weil er nicht vor hatte sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie würde durch Peta's Hand sterben.

"Als die Macht geboren wurde, hat sie sich Potter als Träger ausgesucht. Wir haben den Fehler gemacht, direkt nach seiner Geburt einen Versuch zu wagen, ihm die Macht zu entziehen. Ich spreche von FEHLER, weil, wie jederman weiß, man bei Magie mit Logik nicht weiterkommt. Durch diesen gescheiterten Versuch, hätten wir das Baby und die Macht fast verloren. Das hat einen uralten Schutzzauber wach gerufen: Fatum Desiderium. Steht nicht unbedingt immer auf der guten Seite, aber hierbei leider doch und er hat... zu unserem Nachteil, eine Schutzmacht an eine Hexe verteilt, die in dieser Zeit das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte... Dieses Baby, das diese Schutzmacht in sich trägt... ist Lilli Evans. Ihre Macht nennt sich: Infinite Immortalis. Sie vereint alle 4 Schicksalsfaktoren: Machtschützerin, Phoenixengel, Kristallwächterin, Lebenschlüssel. Sie ist unsterblich, bis sie sich entscheidet, selbst zu sterben. Daher war es nie ein großes Anliegen von meiner Seite, Evans tot zu sehen. Damit sie selber stirbt, muss ich erst jemand anderen töten..."

"James..." sagte Anna leise. Das war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

"Korrekt. Evans hat die Macht in Mr. Potter wahrlich zum guten beeinflusst, wie es scheint und diese Macht der Unsterblichkeit ist in ihr sehr stark geworden. Aber sie trägt eine Schwäche. Sie kann mir in keinster Weise gefährlich werden. Ihre Kraft schützt sie selbst, nicht die anderen Menschen, nicht Potter. Sie ist etwas defensives, nicht zum Kampf gedacht. Und Black natürlich, sein bester Freund. Black und Potter, Freunde, pah! Aber du liebst diesen Kerl nicht wahr, White? Du liebst diesen Blutsverräter. Du hättest groß werden können, wenn du auf deine Mutter gehört hättest. Du bist wirklich dumm... Und jetzt... ist es zu Ende. Kein Weg am Ende des Tunnels mehr. Hier ist Endstation. Euer Plan war raffiniert, in der Tat. Aber er hätte nicht aufgehen können. Du bist deine Funktion als Schlüssel los, das ist wahr. Aber was glaubst du, an wem deine Macht jetzt hängt? Glaubst du wirklich frei zu sein? Einmal schwarzmagisch, immer schwarzmagisch!"

James, Sirius, Lilli, Remus und Peter wurden in die Zelle gebracht und hinter ihnen wurde die Metalltür wieder zugeschoben. Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen mit seiner Faust dagegen zu hämmern und zu fluchen. Als er geendet hatte, sah er seine Freunde entschuldigend an.

"Sorry, Prongs. 's alles mein Fehler gewesen. Ich hab Anna's Wink nicht verstanden."

"Vergiß es, Padfoot," sagte James. Er versuchte noch immer die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken um Lilli keine Sorgen zu bereiten, die ihn sowieso schon ganz zerknittert beobachtete.

"Was wird er mit ihr machen?" fragte Lilli leise. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz egal was, wir sollten irgendwie versuchen hier heraus zu kommen... Wer weiß was er-Argh..."

Die Schmerzen wurden stärker und diesmal konnte er sie nicht mehr zurück halten. Er kniete nieder und begann flach zu atmen.

"Prongs!" hörte er Sirius und Remus nach ihm schreien. Er spürte Lilli's Hand an seiner Schulter und konnte in ihre traurigen Augen sehen.

"Was ist los, James?"

"Ich-versteh-das-nicht. Was tut er mit ihr!"

"Ihr?" bellte Sirius mit Panik in der Stimme auf.

"Anna? Tut er ihr weh?" 

Anna schrie. Sie schrie lauter als sie jeh vorher geschrien hatte und je schlimmer der Schmerz wurde, um so fester versuchte sie ihre Hände auf den Boden festzukrallen. Peta hatte ihren Zauberstab über sie gehalten, ihr Blick war voll von sadistischer Freude. Ihre Schmerzen gaben diesem Miststück die Genugtuung und Anna wußte nicht wie lange sie es noch aushalten konnte.Sie wünschte sich zu sterben, wünschte sich die Ohnmacht. Irgendetwas, damit sie es nicht mehr ertragen mußte.

Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie endlich von ihr abließ und sie geschwächt und müde zurück ließ. Sie saß da, nicht im Stande sich noch bewegen zu können. Nur ihre Handfläche stützten sie vor dem freien Fall.

"Rate doch mal, wer mir die ganze Zeit über nichtwissend geholfen hat, die Macht zu beeinflussen, zur dunklen Seite, natürlich?" hörte sie sein zischen in ihrem rechten Ohr und auch wenn sie nicht hinsah, konnte sie seine kalte Anwesenheit bei sich spüren.

"Richtig, White. Du, der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite. Dein Leid, verstärkt den Schmerz unseres lieben Machtträgers. Dein Leid verstärkt die dunkle Seite des Machtkristalls. Deswegen der damalige Tot deiner Eltern, hervorgerufen, durch DICH. Deswegen solltest du glauben, deinen Bruder verloren zu haben, deswegen sollte Watson dafür sorgen, dass du alles verlierst was dir wichtig war. EVANS, bewegt sein Herz durch gute Taten zum guten, BLACK, dasselbe, vor ihm war es Jaivenko. Es steht mittlerweile durch Evans zwei zu eins. Ich mußte also zu härteren Methoden greifen um die Macht zu mir zurück zu holen! Seelischer Schmerz reicht hier nicht mehr aus!"

Sie wollte es nicht glauben und sie wehrte sich auch dagegen. Sirius hatte ihr gesagt, sie dürfe ihm kein Glauben schenken. Er würde das alles doch nur sagen, weil er andere verletzten wollte. Die ganze Zeit über wollte sie darüber nicht nachdenken und alles was er gesagt hatte, wieder vergessen...

„Noch wirst du nicht sterben. JETZT noch nicht... Watson... Sie gehört dir!"

"CRUCIO!"

Sie schrie erneut auf und klappte zusammen als der Schmerz über sie kam, ihr eigener Zauberstab noch immer fest in ihren Händen. Sie hatte ihn fest umklammert und sie wußte, was er von ihr wollte. Nein, sie würde es nicht tun. Sie würde Peta nicht töten, sie war keine Mörderin. Es waren höllische Schmerzen, noch schlimmer als vorhin, aber sie konnte es nicht tun. Sie konnte sie nicht töten... denn wenn sie das tat, was er von ihr verlangte, dann würde sie ihre Freunde damit hintergehen, würde sich hintergehen, würde Sirius hintergehen.

Sirius, er gab ihr sovieles. Sie hatte ihm nie sagen können, wieviel ihr an ihm lag. Wieviel er ihr bedeutete und dass sie ihn liebte. Wieso waren sie so dumm? Wieso zogen sie sich immer dann zurück, wenn sie kurz davor waren, sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen? Und trotz dessen, dass sie sich nie wirklich gesagt haben, was sie fühlten, hatten sie es immer gewußt. Sie hatte immer gespürt, dass er für sie da war, immer gefühlt, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Durch ihn wollte sie leben, weil sie wußte, dass es jemanden gab, der sie liebte, der sie brauchte. Er war der einzige Grund, warum sie in diesem Moment diese Schmerzen ertrug und nicht aufgebend zusammenklappte.

Erneut hörte der Schmerz auf. Sie keuchte. Jeder Knochen im Leib tat ihr weh, sie war so müde und erschöpft. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und gleich töten? Dann müßte sie nicht kämpfen. 

"James!" schluchzte Lilli mit tränenden Augen.

Er hatte von den Schmerzen Fieber bekommen und war zusammengeklappt. Die Marauder und Lilli konnten nichts tun, außer zuzusehen, wie es mit ihrem Freund bergab ging.

"Sirius, tu doch was! Bitte!" flehte sie ihn an, doch was hätte er tun sollen? Seine Funktion als Schlüssel jetzt aufgeben? Jetzt an Inga White abgeben? Dann würde er damit auch Anna in Gefahr bringen. Sie war in ihrer Nähe, aber wenn er nichts tat, dann würde sein bester Freund hier krepieren! Nicht schon wieder. Nicht wieder eine Entscheidung zwischen zwei Freunden. Das war nicht fair und Gerecht. Wieso mußte man sich ständig zwischen zwei Menschen, die einem so am Herzen lagen entscheiden? Er wollte keinen von beiden verlieren, doch wenn er nichts tat, würde er womöglich noch beide verlieren. Sein Freund begann sehr langsam und leise zu atmen. Lilli ergriff die Panik als sie spürte was in ihm vorging.

"Sirius! Bitte! Er stirbt hier!"

"Ich..."

Anna oder James? James oder Anna? Wie sollte er sich zwischen ihnen entscheiden? Der eine war sein bester Freund, nein, er war mehr. Sie waren wie Brüder, sie gingen durch Dick und dünn und es brauchte keine Worte um zu wissen, dass sie für den anderen sogar ihr Leben geben würden. Aber doch nicht das eines anderen! Nicht das von Anna! Sie war das Mädchen, das er liebte, das in sein Leben getreten war und ein Licht mitbrachte, das er sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Er wollte sie beschützen, für sie da sein, sie von allem Übel wegnehmen. Sie war ihm ebenbürtig, in vielerlei Hinsicht und sie waren sich so ähnlich.

"Pad-...Padfoot," keuchte James und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

"Yeah, Prongs?"

Er konnte ihm in die Augen sehen. Sie waren voll von Schmerzen, aber auch von Mut und seinem Kampfgeist.

"Tu's... Nicht!"

"Aber du stirbst hier, Kumpel!"

"Wenn du's tust, stirbt Anna..."

"Was? Wovon redet ihr hier eigentlich?" fragte Lilli verwirrt.

"Das würd ich auch gern wissen," stimmte Remus ihr zu und hatte die beiden Freunde gleichfalls fragend angesehen.

"Wenn ich NICHTS tue, sterbt ihr BEIDE!"

"Nein, Padfo-"

James begann zu husten und zu allermans Schock spuckte er dabei bereits Blut. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an sein Herz, als ob der Schmerz dort säße und er ihn herausreißen könnte.

"Es tut mir leid... Anna..."

Sirius schloss seine Augen.

"IRA MOTUS! MALUM PRO MALO REDERE! IACE CONDICIO... Inga White..."

Den Namen hatte er leiser und weicher ausgesprochen.

"Sirius, was hast du getan?" fragte Lilli unsicher. Er hoffte, dass er das richtige getan hatte.

Es gab eine riesige Explosion, gefolgt von einem Beben. Schon sehr bald verstand er, dass es keine gute Idee war, was er getan hatte. Es brannte und Rauch stieg durch die Ritze der Metalltür herein.

"Shit!" fluchte er auf, als sie alle zu husten begannen. Das war ihr Ende. Was hatte er nur getan? Diese Explosion würde sie alle zusammen in den Tot reißen!


	103. Chapter 103

**_Vanhelsing + Happy Herminchen_**+knuddel+ HEL! Antwort gibt's später. Bin viel zu müde +lol+bussi+

Chap 103: Like Hell, Part two-3

In dem Moment in dem Sirius seine Macht an Inga White übertragen hatte, war Anna zusammengebrochen. Sie lag auf dem Boden, kraftlos, geschwächt, müde, vollkommen erschöpft. Sie nahm mit verschwommenen Blick noch wahr, wie der Kristall fad und glanzlos in der Hand ihrer Peinigerin lag. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Macht auch so beeinflußt, obwohl sie sich die ganze Zeit über gewehrt und gekämpft hatte. Alles umsonst.

"Ich denke, ich habe das was ich von dir wollte... Spürst du schon, was es ist?"

Nein, noch verstand und fühlte sie nichts. Das nächste was sie sah war wie der Kristall in Peta's Hand in tausend Stücke explodierte. Seine Scherben wurden vom Druck in alle Richtungen geschleudert und Anna war sich sicher von ihnen ins Fleisch geschnitten worden zu sein. Flammen loderten auf und setzten alles, was nicht massiv war, in Brand.

"Was war das?"

Anna beugte sich vom Boden auf und versuchte die Situation zu verstehen. Sirius hatte also seine Funktion abgegeben und der Kristall war zerstört, James Macht, war zerstört. Aber ihre Mutter, sie war nicht tot. Sie lebte und sie lächelte hinterlistig auf. Ihr Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte und Anna verstand es noch nicht, aber sie ahnte etwas. Es war das einzig logische. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie es noch geschafft hatten. Hatte Voldemort die Macht noch zum bösen beeinflußt? War das James Tot? Oder hatten sie es noch retten können?

"WAS? Wieso?" flüsterte sie leise.

Ihr Herz schien mit einem mal stehen zu bleiben. Nein, es war nicht nur ihr Herz. Die gesamte Welt blieb stehen. Es rührte sich nichts mehr. Die Wirklichkeit holte sie in rasender Geschwindigkeit wieder ein. Die Luft wurde dünn, die Flammen schlossen sich enger um sie herum. Das nächste was sie sah war Voldemort, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zurannte.

"Weg, du dummes Ding!" brüllte er die ohnehin schon verletzte Peta an und schob sie grob beiseite um sich direkt vor Anna aufstellen zu können. Soviel Hass, soviel Verachtung, soviel eisige Kälte und Wut hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Und sie bekam ein schreckliches Gefühl der Panik in sich.

"Das war also euer genialer Plan! Die Macht zu vernichten? Das werdet ihr mir bezahlen! Es ist aus mit dir White und du weißt warum!"

"Expelliarmus!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme in der Nähe. Es war Dumbledore und er war wohl auch der einzige Zauberer, der Voldemort entwaffnen konnte. Sie konnte sehen dass einige vom Orden hereingestürmt kamen und sich auf die Todesser stürzten um mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Einer von ihnen hatte sich gegen Voldemort gestellt und ihn von Anna wegduelliert. Dumbledore kam daraufhin zu ihr rüber, hatte sich hinabgebeugt und mit besorgtem Blick angesehen.

„Anna, wie geht es dir? Kannst du aufstehen."

Sie nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick. Ihr Körper war übersäht mit Schnittwunden, fühlte sich schwach, erschöpft und kraftlos an. Fast als ob sie jeden Moment das Bewußtsein wieder verlieren könnte.

"Gut, hol die anderen und haut ab..."

"Aber-"

"Nichts, aber. Ich erklär euch alles später. Geht jetzt."

Er half ihr auf und nahm sich dann Voldemort vor. Anna blieb einen Augenblick länger stehen. Sie hatte in diesem Moment etwas in Dumbledore's Blick bemerkt, der ihr vorher nie aufgefallen war. Es war nicht offensichtlich gewesen, aber jetzt konnte sie es genau erkennen.

"Du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen!" konnte sie Voldemort sagen hören, bevor die beiden begannen sich hart zu duellieren.

"Anna, GEH!" rief Dumbledore ihr mit fester Stimme zu.

Er hatte sie vorher noch nie bei ihrem Vornamen angesprochen und jetzt wo er das tat, hörte er sich... anders an, als wenn er sie höflich mit Miss White ansprach.

"Los, Geh! Bring die anderen hier raus!"

Sie nickte und ging verletzt am kämpfenden Geschehen vorbei undd sah Moody, der sich mit 5 Todessern gleichzeitig duellierte, Alice und Frank mit jeweils einem und noch einige erwachsenere Zauberer vom Orden, die sich mit 2 oder 3 Todessern duellierten. Sie ging zur Tür hinaus und sah einen Todesser heran rennen. Sein Zauberstab war gezückt und er war bereit einen Fluch loszulassen.

"Expelliarmus!" schrie Anna und war damit schneller. Was war das?

Diese Energie, die sie durchfuhr, als ob eine unglaublich starke Macht durch jede Ader ihres Körpers entlangströmte und sie damit unbesiegbar machte.

"Paihorve Veni! Wo sind die Gefangenen!"

"Am Ende des Flurs," antwortet er zähneknirschend.

"Dann schlaf jetzt, du Kröte! STUPOR!"

Der Todesser fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Anna nahm ihm die Schlüssel und die Zauberstäbe ab und rannte zum Ende des Flurs an die Zelle hin. Sie schloss es auf, in der Hoffnung, ihre Freunde wohlauf anzutreffen, aber dem war nicht so. James lag keuchend am Boden, Sirius, Remus, Lilli und Peter gebeugt um ihn herum, Blutflecken zierrten den Boden vor James körper.

"Anna!" Sirius war auf sie zugelaufen und hatte sie auf halbem Wege in die Arme geschlossen. Seine Umarmung zu spüren, war so schön und erleichtert und der Schmerz ließ langsam nach.

"Merlin sei dank. Dir geht es gut..."

Diese Worte waren ehrlich und kamen tief von seinem Herzen. Sie sah in seine Augen und war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich, ihr Leuchten und ihr Glanz noch einmal gesehen zu haben.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!"

"Ich-"

Sie konnte ihm keine richtige Antwort darauf geben, konnte nicht sagen, was sie fühlte. Die Wahrheit war zu schrecklich. In diesem Moment wollte sie es noch nicht sagen und so wandte sie ihren Blick zu den Freunden rüber.

"James! Wie geht es dir?"

"Ging mir schon mal besser!" sagte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, die Hand noch immer an der Brust. Aber er konnte fühlen, wie der Schmerz mit der Zeit weniger wurde und er seine Fassung wiedergewann.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hab Mist gebaut..."

„Mist? Wieso?"

„..."

„Anna?"

"Dumbledore und der Orden sind hier. Sie kümmern sich um die anderen. Lasst uns schnell verschwinden."

Remus und Peter halfen James auf und stützten ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen. Sie gingen den Flur hinunter auf den Ausgang zu, der schon so nah zu seinen schien als ein Strahl von der Seite auf sie schoss.

"Impedimenta!"

Es riss sie alle auseinander in verschiedene Ecken des Raumes und ehe sie sich versahen, hatte sich der Kampf zu ihnen nach draußen verlegt.

Sirius, Anna, Remus und Lilli duellierten sich mittlerweile auch mit jeweils einem oder zwei Todesser, Peter war bei James geblieben um ihn zu schützen.

"Potter, Potter, Potter..." ertönte eine wohl bekannte, nur leider sehr eisige Stimme. Inga White kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zu und grinste triumphierend.

"Willst du nicht etwas tun um deinen Freund zu verteidigen?" sagte sie mit gespielt mütterlichem Ton zu Peter, dessen Zauberstab verdammt zittrig in seiner Hand lag.

"Ex...expelliarmus!"

Aber die Frau gab nur ein lautes spöttisches Lachen von sich.

"Sehr gut. Jetzt hast du ihn beschützt!" lachte sie daraufhin. Mit einem mal wurde sie wieder ernst und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Peter.

"Stupor!"

Der kleine Marauder viel bewußtlos zu Boden. Dazu konnte James nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte man nur so unbegabt sein? Manchmal mußte man sich wirklich fragen, ob Peter nicht besser um Gnade winseln sollte, statt doch zu kämpfen.

Er hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf sie gerichtet, wohl wissend, dass er in dieser Verfassung kaum einen wirksamen Spruch loslassen könnte, aber er würde niemals kampflos sterben.

"Armes Potti-Baby. Dachtest wirklich, du hättest, die perfekten Freunde... nicht wahr? Dachtest wirklich, dass du dich auf sie verlassen könntest, nicht wahr? Wußtest du, wer dich gerade eben beinahe umgebracht hätte? Wer Schuld daran ist, dass euer Plan nicht aufgeht?"

"Lass mich raten. Du wirst mir jetzt gleich ne lange Rede halten, warum ich Anna mißtrauen sollte. Richtig? Ihr seit so lächerlich, das ist doch nur noch zum kotzen!"

"Mißtrauen? Nein,... aber was glaubst du, ist da eben passiert?"

"Passiert?"

"Hast du nicht die Veränderung in ihr gesehen?"

James blickte zur Seite und sah Anna, wie sie sich mit Todessern duellierte. Sie war stark... trotz ihrer ganzen Verletzungen.

"Du glaubtest all die Jahre sie zu kennen, dabei hattest du von gar nichts ne Ahnung. Was weißt du denn schon über sie?"

"Genug um zu wissen, dass ich IHR mehr glauben schenke als DIR!"

"Wie unklug von dir, wo sie doch MEINE Tochter ist und nach ihrem VATER kommt... Kennst du das? Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm?"

"Sie ist nicht wie IHR!"

"Anna IST von uns! Aber weißt du was? Das wirst du selber herausfinden. Nur dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät."

"..."

"Ich geb dir nen Tip Potter. Man könnte sagen, sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von Lilli Evans. Evans ist da um dich zu beschützen, die... gute... Macht. Anna ist da, um das böse zu beschützen... In unserem Fall, den dunklen Lord! Wenn du MICH tötest, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie an meine Stelle treten muss und ihn beschützten wird. Wie wirst du dann von ihr denken, wenn sie sich gegen euch stellt? Freiwillig und Bewußt, nur um ihr eigenes jämmliches Leben zu retten."

"Sie würde das NIEMALS tun. Anna würde NIEMALS auf eure Seite wechseln. Weder freiwillig noch gezwungenermaßen. Niemals!"

"Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass es so sein wird, denn-"

"Impedimenta!"

Sirius hatte den Fluch auf sie gehetzt und damit von James weggestoßen. Er sah zu wie sie zur Seite kippte und gegen die Wand aufprallte.

"Alles okay?" fragte er ihn besorgt. James nickte leicht abwesend. Ein Schrei ertönte und beide blickten sich entsetzt suchend um. Das war Remus. Sie sahen wie ihn jemand mit dem Crucitatus-Fluch zu Boden folterte. Nein nicht jemand... Peta...

"Moony!"

Beide wollten ihm zur Hilfe eilen, als ein Fluch sie daran hinderte und an die Wand zurück stieß.

"Wird Zeit, das wir uns mal duellieren, ohne deine verdammten Freunde!" sagte Crabbe und ließ schön seine Knochen in der Hand knacksen. Dann rannte er mit lautem Brüllen auf James zu, als könnte er ihn dadurch schwörhörig machen. Wollte er sich duellieren? Oder hier Wrestling betreiben? Mit einem mal sprang James relfexartig zur Seite und Crabbe, so dick und ungeschickt wie er war, knallte gegen die nächstbeste Wand und fiel mit ner dicken Beule zu Boden. Sirius und James trafen sich hinter ihm wieder und blickten auf den Boller am Boden hinab.

"Was für ne Dumpfbacke," kommentierte Sirius dazu nur.

Sie sahen sich aufs neue nach Moony um und stellten erleichtert fest, dass Lilli sich mittlerweile mit Peta duellierte und Anna sich um Remus kümmern konnte, der schwach auf dem Boden lag. Die beiden Jungs rannten hin und knieten sich zu ihnen hinab.

"Moony, gehts noch?" fragte James besorgt.

Der Freund nickte nicht und zeigte auch sonst keine Regung. Seine Augen waren starr vor Entsetzten auf Lilli und Peta gerichtet.

"Ich helf der kleinen mal lieber," sagte Sirius augenzwinkernd, stand auf und kam Lilli zur Hilfe.

"Remus!" sagte Anna besorgt.

Er tat ihr in diesem Moment so leid. Als ob er mit einem mal sein ganzes Vertrauen in eine Person verloren hätte.

"Peta..." hörte sie ihn mit gebrochener Stimme flüstern.

"Moony? Komm, wir müssen hier weg..."

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Anna ihn daraufhin.

James antwortete nicht sofort. Die Worte von ihrer Mutter hallten in seinen Gedanken wieder.

'Anna wird den dunklen Lord beschützen. Sie ist das Gegenteil von Lilli Evans.'

"James?"

"Mir gehts gut," sagte er schließlich und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Die Schmerzen?"

"Klingen langsam ab... wie bist du da rausgekommen? Sirius und ich dachten-"

"Ich weiß es nicht... Die Explosion war nicht so gewaltig... Peta und meine Mum sind nicht tot... Ich weiß nicht warum oder was da passiert ist... aber ich hab kein gutes Gefühl!"

"Mir gehts auch langsam wieder besser. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber Dumbledore wirds schon wissen. Laßt uns gehen!"

Er hievte Remus auf die Beine und sah sich suchend nach Sirius und Lilli um. Dummerweise duellierten sich diese beiden gerade mit mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig und wurden von denen nicht nur in die Ecke gedrängelt, sondern auch mit ihren Flüchen getroffen. James rannte mit gezogenen Zauberstab auf den Haufen zu um seinen Freunden zur Hilfe zu eilen. Anna hatte Remus kurz besorgt angesehen, der ihr jedoch zunickte und so rannten ihm beide nach.

Sie jagten die Todesser von den beiden weg und bahnten sich ihren Weg zu ihnen durch. Anna und Remus halfen Lilli auf die Beine, James stützte Sirius.

"Weg hier!" sagte James und sie versuchten sich kämpfend Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. Der Kampf tobte in vollen Zügen, überall schossen Flüche umher, getroffene Todesser und Ordensmitglieder wurden an die Wände geklatscht oder fielen zu Boden. Sie hatten den Ausgang schon fast erreicht als ein Fluch sie traf und am gehen hinderte. Sie drehten sich um und sahen sich 7 Todesser und Inga White entgegen, die sie allesamt höhnisch angrinsten.

"Hier wird niemand gehen. Ich denke, Potter, der dunkle Lord hat ab jetzt eine offene Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen! Dank dir bekommt die Macht nun niemand! Und wir werden sie für ihn erledigen!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"DIFFINDO!"

"STUPOR!"

"CALMARE!"

"ALTUS!"

"VULNERA!"

"TARANTELLEGRA!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dieser Fluch kam von Inga White und er war für James bestimmt. Der grüne Strahl schoss auf ihn zu. Er sah ihn kommen und er wollte ihm ausweichen aber aus jeder Richtung schossen andere Flüche auf sie zu. Es gab keinen Ausweg und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, in dieser einen Millisekunde, die es gebraucht hatte sich zu entscheiden, sah er Lilli, die ihn mit sich wegreißen wollte. Der Fluch traf sie am Rücken und schleuderte beide mit einer gewaltigen Wucht von der Stelle nach hinten gegen die harte Betonmauer. Der Aufprall kam mit einer solch großen Wucht und Stärke, dass James glaubte sich die Rippen dabei gebrochen zu haben. Lilli ächzte unter der Wunde, die der Fluch auf ihrem Körper bewirkte. Er hatte sie nicht getötet, jedoch schwer genug verletzt, so dass Blut aus der Wunde an ihrem Bauch herausströmte. Erschrocken stellte James fest, dass er durch ihren Rückenhindurch gestochen war und sie immer mehr Blut verlor.

"Lilli! Nein, bitte nicht!" rief James entsetzt und zog sie in seine Arme. Verzweifelt preßte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber es floss immer weiter und mehr und es schwächte sie.

"James... James, Ich..."

Sie verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich durch die Qual in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. Es war die Hölle, es war pure Qual die durch ihre Nerven schoss. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie solche Schmerzen empfunden. War es der Weg zum Tot? War es die erste Stufe, wenn man starb?

"Ich- Lilli, es ist meine Schuld! Ich-..."

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt konnte er Sirius hören, der Anna's Namen rief. James wandte seinen Blick rüber und sah verängstigt, dass auch sie verletzt wurde. Sie blutete an der rechten Schulter und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand die Wunde am rechten Bein. Sie wirkte nun entgültig wie ein Wrack durch die Wunden, die von der Explosion noch hinzu kamen, selbst Sirius sah nicht besser aus. Er blutete an der linken Schläfe und am rechten Oberarm. Das war ein Gemetzel aus dem sie niemals heil herauskommen konnten.

Die Todesser gingen wieder auf Formation, bereit die nächste Fluchrunde loszulassen. An der Spitze der Pyramide stand Inga White und sah höchst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis aus, was sie zu Anfang anrichten konnten.

"Bereit für die nächste Folterrunde?" rief sie ihnen zu.

Anna sah ihre Mutter mit all der Verachtung und Hass an, die sie aufbringen konnte, während auch Sirius machtlos dastand und nichts weiter als böse blicken konnte. Sie waren geschlagen und sie würden nichts mehr tun können. Sie waren alle verletzt, schwer verletzt und die nächste Runde würde die letzte sein. Lilli krallte sich James Hand und drückte sie so fest sie konnte, während er sie in seinen Armen festhielt, als die Zauberstäbe der Todesser auf sie gerichtet wurden. Anna wandte ihren Blick zu Sirius, der sie gleichfalls angesehen hatte. Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte und beide wußten es.

Und gerade als sie die Flüche loslassen wollten ertönte eine weitere Explosion, gefolgt von einem weiteren leichten Beben. Rauch stieg aus dem hinteren Raum empor, wo Dumbledore und Voldemort sich den Kampf geliefert hatten. White sah für einen Augenblick mißtrauisch rüber und es dauerte kaum eine weitere Sekunde, bis sie sich wieder den Teenagern widmetete. Diesmal zornig und wütend.

"Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand! Für dieses mal! Denk an meine Worte, Potter!"

Und damit apparierte sie vom Gelände. Ihrem Beispiel folgten alle anderen Todesser. Zurück blieben die verwundeten Ordensmitglieder und sie selbst. Zuerst verstand niemand weshalb sie plötzlich die Flucht ergriffen hatten, doch dann kam Dumbledore mit Moody und einigen weiteren Ordensmitgliedern aus dem Rauch heraus und nickte ihnen zuversichtlich zu. Voldemort hatte wiedermal die Flucht ergriffen, so, wie er es immer tat, wenn er glaubte, im Nachteil zu stehen. Lilli, James, Anna und Sirius lächelten erleichtert auf... Unglaublich aber wahr. Dumbledore hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sie gerettet.

Im Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens hatte sich Heilerin Stradford und einige weitere Heiler und Heilerinen vom St. Mungo um die Verletzungen der Ordensmitglieder gekümmert. James, Sirius, Alice, Frank und Remus wurden von ihnen sehr schnell mit Stärkungstränken, Wundheilsalben und Verbänden versorgt und wieder geflickt. Mit Lilli sah das ganze jedoch schlechter aus. Heilerin Stradford hatte sich stunden lang um sie kümmern müssen, während die Freunde im Flur darauf warteten eine Nachricht zu erhalten. Anna hingegen wurde von einem Spezial-Heiler untersucht, da die Verletzung an ihrem Bein sich mit dem Dreck in der Wunde entzündet hatte und eine andere Behandlung erforderte.

James hatte seinen Kopf nach hinten gelehnt um die Decke anstarren zu können, Alice und Sirius saßen zu jeweils einer Seite bei ihm und warfen sich immer wieder kurze Blicke zu. Sie machten sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde, wußten aber nicht, wie sie diese Sorge ausdrücken sollte, ohne die Stimmung schlimmer zu machen, als sie ohne hin schon war. Remus saß direkt gegenüber, den Blick starr gerade auf den Boden geheftet. Peter saß neben ihm, blickte ab und zu ihn, dann James, dann Sirius, dann Alice, Frank und dann die Wand an. Frank lehnte an der Wand und sah immer mal wieder besorgt seine Freundinn an.

Sie hörten Schritte und als sie aufsahen, erkannten sie Anna, die auf Krücken gestützt zu ihnen herhumpelte. An der Jeans ihres rechten Hosenbeins war eine leichte Beule, woran man ein Verband erkennen konnte und auch ihren rechten Oberarm zierrte ein Verband. Die Schnittwunden von dem zerbrochenen Kristall schien der Heiler gut weggemacht zu haben, denn sie waren alle samt verschwunden. Nichts desto trotz wirkte sie sehr schwach und kraftlos. Sirius sah sie verzweifelt an, als er die Tränen in ihren Augen erkannte. Etwas schreckliches mußte passiert sein. Er wußte nur nicht was.

„Anna..." sagte er besorgt und sah sie besorgt an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut..." sagte sie gekünselt und ohne ihn weiter anzusehen setzte sie sich zu ihren Freunden dazu. James wußte, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte und er würde auch nicht weiter nachfragen. Sie würde es sagen, wenn sie bereit dazu war.

Dumbledore kam im Laufe des Nachmittags auf sie zu um nach ihnen zu sehen.

"Zum Glück ist es dieses mal noch gut gegangen," sagte er, jedoch ein wenig tadelnd. Sie alle blickten trüb drein und wagten es nicht ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu widersprechen.

"Ich möchte gern noch ein Wort mit euch sprechen... Ich denke, ihr habt sehr viele Fragen an mich. Zum Teil wegen dem, was mit Miss Evans ist."

"Sie wußten es also wirklich?" fragte Anna enttäuscht und noch verstanden die anderen nicht, was sie damit meinte. Er nickte sanft und genau das zuzugeben, dass er sie aufs neue belogen hatte, schien selbst dem großen Dumbledore nicht leicht zu fallen.

"Und dennoch hatte ich meine Gründe. Ich wußte, das Voldemort alles versuchen wird, James die Macht zu entreisen und ich dachte mir schon, dass er dazu auch euch, seine Freunde, benutzten wird. Es gibt Dinge, die er nicht erfahren darf und die ich euch daher auch nicht mitteilen kann."

"Also stimmt es, dass Lilli diese... Was war das noch gleich ist?"

"Infinite Immortalis... sie ist die Trägerin der vier Machtfaktoren zugleich. Hervorgerufen durch Fatum Desiderium, dem Schicksalswunsch nach Gerechtigkeit. Ich denke, es gibt sehr viele Dinge, die ihr wissen wollt. Die ich euch aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht sagen kann. Außer das eine, was euch alle beruhigen wird. Die Macht um die sich Voldemort so gerissen hat... sie ist für ihn verloren."

"... Wir haben sie also zerstört?" fragte Sirius schuldig, aber Dumbledore lächelte sanft.

"Nein, ihr habt nur den Kristall zerstört, der sie in sich trug. Sie selbst, hatte sich schon längst zum guten entschieden! Ich denke, dass du das Miss Evans zu verdanken hast."

Dabei zwinkerte er James vielsagend zu, der daraufhin errötete. Er wußte irgendwie, dass der Schulleiter bereits in Hogwarts von seiner und Lilli's Nachtaktivitäten gewußte haben mußte.

„Oder auch... Miss White..."

Alle wandten überrascht ihre Blicke zu ihr rüber, dessen Augen aber nur auf Dumbledore ruhten. Verständnislos, verwirrt, fragend. Er lächelte wieder sanft und nickte kaum merkbar mit dem Gesicht.

„Du warst wirklich sehr tapfer... und wenn du nicht so lange durchgehalten hättest, wäre es vielleicht noch anders gekommen."

„..."

"Die Macht ist jetzt in dir, James. Voldemort kann sie jedoch nicht fühlen und nicht spüren. Er glaubt, dass sie mit der Explosion des Kristalls verschwunden ist und es gibt für ihn auch keine Möglichkeit, diese Macht in dir zu finden oder zu sehen, geschweigedenn zu entreisen. Sie hat sich sehr gut in dir versteckt... in deinem Herzen. Gebrauche sie Weise und klug."

"Wie?" fragte er verwirrt. Es war ja nicht so, dass es eine Gebrauchsanleitung gegeben hätte.

"Du wirst es wissen, wenn du sie brauchst."

"Professor," begann Sirius nachdenklich.

"Sie sagten doch, dass alles implodieren würde, wenn wir die Funktion des guten Schlüssel's und die des dunklen Schlüssel's vereinen?"

"Ich sagte, es KÖNNTE sein, Mr. Black," verbesserte er seinen Schützling und sah dabei äußerst zufrieden aus, ihn wiedermal zurecht weisen zu können. Einmal Professor eben immer Professor.

„Ich denke, sie haben das zu einem großen Teil Miss White zu verdanken. Sie hat es geschafft, die Kräfte im Gleichgewicht zu lassen. Der Machtkristall war zum zeitpunkt seiner Explosion neutral, beiden Seiten zugeteilt, daher war die Folge wohl auch nich so gewaltig."

Wieder blickten sie alle zu Anna, aber sie konnte keinen von ihnen ansehen. Dumbledore sagte das, als ob es etwas gutes wäre. Das war es nicht... es war etwas schreckliches und sie schämte sich dafür.

"Sie wußten, dass Peta zu Voldemort gehörte?" fragte Remus frustriert.

Sein Gesicht war so von Schmerz und Enttäuschung gezeichnet, dass Anna selbst davon ganz traurig wurde.

Wie hatte Watson ihm das nur antun können? Er war ein so lieber Mensch und jedesmal war er derjenige, der Verluste einstecken mußte. Bei ihr, bei seinen Freunden, in seinem Leben, bei seiner Freundinn.

"Ich habe so etwas schon geahnt. Wie sie wissen, kann auch ich es fühlen und spüren, wenn man mich belügt. Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Lupin. Alles weitere, werde ich mit ihnen zur gegebener Zeit sprechen. Ich muß mich noch um die anderen Ordensmitglieder kümmern, wegen der nächsten Versammlung.Richten sie Miss Evans meine Besserungswünsche aus."

James nickte verstehend als Dumbledore aufstand, ihm kurz die Schulter drückte und dann mit einem letzten intensiven Blick an Anna die Gruppe wieder verließ.

Heilerin Stradford kam erst sehr viel später kurz vor 11 Uhr Abends heraus und nickte ihnen zuversichtlich zu.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte James trotzdem besorgt.

"Besser. Die Wunde war ziemlich tief. Sie hätte sie nicht getötet, das ist klar, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich denke, das sollte Miss Evans ihnen selber erzählen. Sie wird schon wieder."

"Kann ich zu ihr rein?"

"Aber wirklich nur einer!"

James nickte und sah zu seinen Freunden zurück, die ihn alle anlächelten.

"Ihr müßt nicht warten."

Sirius nickte verstehend und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu. Während er ins Zimmer hinein ging, standen die anderen auf.

"Naja, sollen wir zurück nach WingCastle?" fragte Remus verunsichert. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass Prongs heut Abend zurückkehrt. Er wird bestimmt bei Lilli bleiben. Gehen wir alle zurück in unsere Wohnungen und kommen morgen hier her zurück."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und jeder reiste mit Flohpulver zurück zu sich nach Hause.

Lilli lag da, den Blick starr gerade an die Wand gerichtet. Er konnte nicht sehen, was mit ihr war, aber er spürte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. James setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihr ans Bett und legte seine Hände sanft an ihre Schulter.

"Lils?" fragte er leise.

Sie setzte sich im Bett aufrecht hin und sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an.

"Na du..." sagte er fürsorglich und nahm ihre Hände zu sich.

"Das ist ein toller Geburtstag, hm? Ich wette, so hat noch niemand seinen 18. Geburtstag gefeiert," witzelte er leicht sarkastisch.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ sie über ihre Wange gleiten, ließ sie auf das Bettlaken tröpfeln. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das ganze Leid, das ihr zitternder Körper aussprach und es zerriss ihm sein Herz, sie so zu sehen.

"Lils, was ist los?"

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich so fest sie konnte an seine Schulter heran. Er spürte ihre Tränen als sie leise schluchzte und er fühlte ihre Angst und Panik... ihn zu verlieren...

"Lilli..." flüsterte er aufs neue. Was war nur passiert, dass sie so sehr weinte?

"Lilli? Was ist los? Sags mir, Süße..."

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Ich... liebe dich..."

"Das weiß ich doch, Kleines. Und ich liebe dich!"

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

"Alles!"

"Halt mich einfach nur fest..."

Und er tat es. Er drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich, einfach um ihr das Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben. Sie hatte ihre Hände so fest in seine Haut gedrückt als ob sie Angst hätte, ihn jeden Augenblick zu verlieren. Er schloss sie fester an sich und streichelte ab und zu ihre Schulter. Was immer auch passiert war, er würde sie niemals allein lassen. Niemals. Lilli hatte ihm an jenem Abend gestanden, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen könne, wegen der starken Wunde, die der Todesfluch angerichtet hatte. Aber James schloss sie aufs neue in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er fühlte ihren Herzschlag und er fühlte ihre Nähe. Das war alles was er wollte.

"Lilli?"

"..."

"Als ich meine Großeltern verloren habe... fühlte ich mich alleine. Als meine Eltern starben, dachte ich alles verloren zu haben. Meine Familie, mich selbst, einfach alles. Aber das stimmt nicht... Du bist da und du bist das einzige wofür es sich für mich lohnt zu leben. Allein, weil ich weiß, dass du mich willst, könnte ich mich nie von dir abwenden. Ganz gleich was passiert. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass uns jemand trennt und... "

"Und?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Es gibt nur eine, die uns trennen könnte... und das bist du!"

"Ich?"

"Wenn du mich nicht mehr willst..."

Sie lächelte... vor Freude, vor Glück, vor Erleichterung, vor Dankbarkeit. Es waren die schönsten Worte, die man in diesen Minuten sagen konnte und sie kamen von ihm.

"James... Ich liebe dich, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr..."

"Und ob, Süße... und ob... Ich liebe dich auch so sehr."

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange und vertiefte sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und mit all der Liebe und Zuneigung, die sie aufbringen konnte, erwiederte sie seine Gefühle.

**_"Anna? Du hast gesagt, dass DU etwas schreckliches getan hast... Was ist es?" begann Remus vorsichtig._**

_**Anna hatte keinen von ihnen angesehen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Teppich, auf sein Muster, auf seine Farbe. Es war so schwer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Lügen war immer umsovieles einfacher gewesen. Sie wollte es nicht sagen, aber sie wußte, dass sie es mußte. Sie mußten es wissen... Das war vielleicht die einzige Chance, die sie besaßen. Sie alle zusammen.**_


	104. Chapter 104

Chap 104:Like Hell, Part two-4

**_"Ich meine, dass du da bist um Voldemort zu schützen ist für mich nichts schlimmes. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass es soweit kommen mußte und wir finden bestimmt einen Weg um das zu verhindern, dass du das tun mußt. Ich mein, Dumbledore findet bestimmt eine Lösung. Er findet doch IMMER eine Lösung!" _**

_**Anna sah Remus an. Einerseits dankbar, weil er ihr soviel Hoffnung geben wollte und andererseits bedrückt, weil nichts mehr half. Wenn sie böse auf sie wären, wenn sie sie jetzt anschreien würden, dann könnte sie zurückschreien und wütend sein, aber sie waren alle so verdammt verständnisvoll und wollten ihr selbst jetzt noch helfen. **_

"_**Dumbledore..." **_

_**Sie lachte bitter auf. **_

"_**Dumbledore hat alles getan, was er konnte. Er kann nichts mehr tun und es ist meine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Ich hab damals... " **_

_**Anna stoppte. Wenn sie es jetzt sagte, dann war wirklich alles aus und vorbei. Es war dann draußen und unwiederrufbar. Der Rückweg für immer versperrt und alles für immer verändert.**_

"_**Anna?" **_

_**Sirius drückte zärtlich ihre Hand fest, um ihr zu zeigen, dass nichts so schlimm sein kann, dass er sie dafür hassen würde. Er liebte dieses Mädchen. Nichts konnte sie auseinander bringen, da war er sich sicher. Nach dem sie so lange gebraucht hatten um überhaupt zusammen zu kommen, würde er es nicht zulassen, dass sich etwas zwischen sie stellte. **_

"_**Dadurch, das ich James die Macht entrissen hatte, dadurch, das ich meine Funktion erfüllt habe... Wenn ich das damals nicht getan hätte... Deswegen wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass wir das tun..." **_

"_**Warum? Anna, nun sags endlich!" bat Lilli besorgt. **_

_**Sie hatte ihre Freundinn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Es mußte eine große Schuld auf ihren Schultern liegen und Lilli wollte endlich wissen was es war. Sie wollte endlich, dass ihre Freundinn wieder die alte wurde und wieder lächeln konnte. **_

"_**Ich hab euch damit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Dadurch, das ich an James das Ritual vollzogen habe, hatte Voldemort Zeit genug die Macht zu beeinflussen. Sie hatte sich längst zur guten Seite entschieden und mir hätte das auffallen müssen. Dann wäre es niemals dazu gekommen aber dadurch das ich das getan habe, trage ich die Schuld daran. Wenn ich stärker gewesen wäre, dann hätte er den Kristall nicht beeinflussen können. Doch durch meine verdammte Schwäche hat sich die Macht... Sie hat sich geteilt!" **_

"_**Sie hat was!" kam es von allen beteiligten. **_

_**Sirius, Lilli und Remus hatten Geschockt die Augen geweitet, selbst Peter schien das nicht glauben zu können und lediglich James blieb ruhig sitzten. Ihm hatte sie ja vorhin schon alles erzählt. **_

"_**Fatum Desiderium... Es hat bewirkt, dass sich die Macht... geteilt hat. Das ist der Grund, warum wir alle noch leben. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht schon längst tot bin. Nicht etwa weil ich so stark war und die Macht im Gleichgewicht hielt, sondern weil ich so dumm war, die Macht so in die Mitte zu drücken, dass sie sich geteilt hat und es nun zwei gleichstarke Mächte gibt." **_

"_**U-Und wer bestitz dann die dunkle Macht? James besitzt ja offensichtlich die gute, oder?" **_

"_**Wer wohl, Sirius?" **_

"_**Voldemort?" **_

"_**Er hat nur die Hälfte der Macht, deswegen konnte er sie am Anfang nicht spüren und glaubte sie verloren zu haben. Aber er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Macht unabsichtlich rechtzeitig... in die Mitte ziehen können. Deswegen hat sie sich geteilt. Er wollte sie ganz auf seiner Seite haben, aber ich hatte mich dagegen gewehrt. Das ganze hat eine Kettenreaktion hervorgerufen." **_

"_**Was für eine?" **_

"_**Ganz von vorne? Soweit mir Dumbledore das zumindest erzählt hat... siehts folgendermaßen aus: Lilli ist da um James zu beschützen. Sie besitzt diese unglaubliche Schutzmacht: Infinite Immortalis. Sie ist erst dann sterblich, wenn James gestorben ist, ihr Schützling. Das wäre der einzige Grund, der sie dazu bewegen könnte, aufzugeben und das Leben loszulassen. Für mich sieht das ganze logischerweise nicht so rosig aus. Immerhin reden wir hier vom Schicksal." **_

"_**Soll heißen?" fragte Sirius fast schon beängstigend. **_

"_**Du kannst den dunklen Lord erst töten... wenn du mich getötet hast." **_

_**Sie haßte diese Stille, haßte es, wenn keiner ein Wort zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob sie alle bemitleideten und das war sogar fast schlimmer als wenn sie sie anschreien würden und sie hassten. **_

"_**Ich bin sein Schutzschild, durch meine eigene Schuld, weil ich mich nicht genug wehren konnte, gegen seine Beeinflussung... Davor wars meine Mutter und durch ihren Tot... bin ich es jetzt. Und das schlimmste an allem ist wohl... dass ich dich damit in Gefahr gebracht habe, Sirius." **_

"_**Mich? Wieso?" **_

"_**Dasselbe gilt für dich... du bist noch immer der gute Schlüssel und Voldemort muss dich töten um James umbringen zu können." **_

"_**Aber Sirius ist doch demnach unsterblich wenn er immer noch der Schlüssel ist?" **_

"_**Nein, Remus. Wir haben nur unsere Unsterblichkeit mit dem Machtentscheid verloren. Das Buch hatte einfach nie erwähnt, dass wir bei einer Machtteilung eine neue Funktion bekommen. Es stand überhaupt nichts über eine Machtteilung drinn. Aber die Unsterblichkeit... die verlieren wir dadurch." **_

"_**Das heißt, Prongs ist eigentlich sicher vor ihm, so lange er mich nicht tötet, kann er ihn nicht töten?" **_

"_**Das ist so... auch nicht ganz richtig, Sirius..." **_

"_**Wie jetzt?" **_

"_**Es ist ein Teufelskreis." **_

"_**Wieso? Was meinst du damit?" **_

_**Sie atmete noch mal tief durch. Jetzt war es sowieso egal. Die Hälfte war schon draußen, also konnte sie auch alles erzählen. Sie würden es früher oder später doch erfahren. **_

"_**Ich bin Voldemorts Schutz. Bevor ich nicht sterbe, kann ihn niemand töten. Dasselbe gilt für James. So lange du lebst, kann ihn niemand töten. Doch... " **_

"_**Doch?" **_

"_**Wenn ich sterbe... dann verliert James seinen Schutz durch dich und Voldemort kann ihn töten." **_

"_**Das gleiche gilt umgekehrt... Sobald einer von uns beiden stirbt, ist auch der andere... erlöst..." **_

_**Sie wußte nicht wieso sie ausgerechnet dieses Wort wählte. Vielleicht, weil ihre Aufgabe für sie eine Last war, die sie nicht tragen konnte. **_

"_**Wieder fordert das Schicksal seine Gerechtigkeit. Ich weiß nicht, was Voldemort vor hat. Er könnte versuchen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Tötet er mich, verliert auch James seinen Schutz durch dich und Voldemort kann ihn problemlos töten. Damit er der einzige mit dieser Macht ist. Und das ganze ist meine Schuld... ich hätte gleich sterben sollen, dann wäre es nicht soweit gekommen." **_

"_**Quatsch!" bellte Sirius laut auf. **_

_**Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah seine Verlobte tief in die Augen. Sie mußte verstehen, was er ihr nicht sagen konnte. Wenn es darum ging, Gefühle auszudrücken war er ein Trampel, aber mit ihr verstand er sich auch ohne Worte. Ihre Blicke sagten alles was der andere wissen mußte. Sie waren kein Paar, weil sie viel miteinander sprachen, sondern weil sie Taten sprechen ließen. **_

"_**Wenn es einen Weg gibt, dass wir hier alle lebend heraus kommen. Dann ist es doch egal, wieviel wir auf uns nehmen müssen? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Anna... Und wenn es keinen Ausweg für dich gibt, dann will ich verdammt sein und mit dir in die verdammte Hölle fahren." **_

_**Sie sagte nichts. Sie konnte es nicht. In diesem Moment war sie ein genau solcher Gefühlstrampel wie er. Vielleicht waren sie gerade aus diesem Grund füreinander bestimmt gewesen. **_

"_**Und was ist Lilli's Rolle hierbei?" fragte Remus, da keiner ein Wort von sich gab. **_

"_**Dumbledore sagte... er hätte es Lilli gesagt. Das ist etwas, was nur sie etwas angeht..." **_

_**Die Freunde sahen nun sie an und sie hatte das Gefühl als ob sie es in der Erwartung taten, dass sie es ihnen sagen würde, aber Lilli schüttelte ihren Kopf. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid... aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen." **_

"_**Warum?" fragte James vorsichtig. Er wollte sie auch nicht drängen. **_

"_**Naja... so halt. Können wir es nicht so stehen lassen? Ich verspreche, es ist nichts schlimmes. Aber es ist nichts, was für eure Ohren bestimmt ist." **_

"_**'s okay, Lils. Wenn du's nicht sagen willst, werden wir dich nicht zwingen." **_

_**Sirius wandte sich Anna zu und lächelte zuversichtlich. **_

"_**Und du hattest Angst davor uns DAS zu erzählen? Soll ich mal ehrlich sein, Anna? Die anderen Dinge wären schlimmer gewesen." **_

"_**Du haßt mich nicht?" **_

_**Sirius lachte bellend auf. **_

"_**Wegen so etwas? Hey, ich will dich immerhin heiraten, Kleines. Du müßtest schon viel schlimmeres tun um mich loszuwerden." **_

"_**Und DAS hat was zu bedeuten, glaub mir!" **_

_**James zwinkerte ihr süffisant grinsend zu. Lilli schmiegte sich liebevoll an ihn ran und hatte ihrer Freundinn ebenfalls zugezwinkert. Anna mußte einfach erleichtert lachen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man ihr die Last mit einem mal von den Schultern genommen hätte und sie strahlte. Sirius liebte sie trotz allem noch und ihre Freunde waren ihr nicht böse. Sie alle lachten wieder und es schien alles gut zu werden... Alle? Nein, nicht alle lachten. Anna bemerkte das Remus sehr traurig aussah und sich auch nicht viel an ihrer Gesprächsrunde beteiligt hatte. Es war wegen Peta. Es war, weil die Wahrheit ihn schmerzte, weil er ihr vertraut hatte, sie ihn aber hintergangen hatte und sie alle wußten es und hatten es ihm nie gesagt. **_

"_**Ey, Leute, 's 6 Uhr morgens!" stellte James lachend fest, woraufhin Sirius herzhaft aufgähnte. **_

"_**Jetzt wo du's sagst. Ich bin tooooooooooooooodmüde!" **_

_**Er streckte und reckte sich, aber seine Augenlider schienen kurz vor dem Fall zu sein. **_

"_**Dann lass ich euch besser mal ne Runde schlafen," sagte Remus und stand mit Peter auf. **_

"_**Wir sehen uns dann später." **_

"_**Warte! Ich begleit dich." **_

_**Sirius hatte kurz mißtrauisch, die Augenbraue verzogen als Anna sich Remus anschloss. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war noch immer eifersüchtig auf Remus. Sie ging mit ihm zum Kamin rüber, wo Peter als erstes per Flohpulver abreiste und sie schließlich mit ihm alleine dran stand.**_

"_**Alles okay?" **_

"_**Sicher. Wieso fragst du?" **_

"_**Wegen Peta... Sie ist noch immer da draußen..." **_

"_**Ich bin über sie hinweg... schon lange." **_

_**Und auch wenn er das mit fester Überzeugung sagte, spürte sie, dass es nicht so war. Dass sie ihn weh getan hatte, weil er sie wirklich liebte. Sie legte ihre Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung zu sich ran. Sie drückte ihn fest, wie es gute Freunde eben miteinander taten. **_

"_**Und wenn sie zurückkommt... stehen wir bereit..." **_

_**Remus und sie waren nicht mehr zusammen, aber das was sie hatten, war viel mehr gewesen. Es war eine enge Freundschaft und am Ende war es das beste gewesen, was sie tun konnten. Sie hatten es miteinander versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Sie waren nicht für die Liebe geboren, aber für die Freundschaft. **_

"_**Anna..." flüsterte Remus nach einer Weile. Sie ließ ihn wieder los und lächelte ihn lieb an. **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Das was ich über dich und Padfoot gesagt habe. Tut mir leid. Ich habs nicht so gemeint. Ich hab gesehen wie ihr euch gestritten habt und... ich dachte damals, jemand, der nicht erkennt, was dieses Mädchen für ihn empfindet, hat sie nicht verdient. Aber jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ihr schon in Hogwarts zusammen wart, denke ich das genaue Gegenteil. Er kann dich wie niemand anderes beschützen und er liebt dich, wahrscheinlich besser als ich es jeh tun könnte. Ich wünsch euch... das beste." **_

_**Remus konnte mit Worten soviel besser umgehen als Sirius. Sie vermisste ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit und doch wußte Anna, dass es nur ein Gefühl war, das in diesem Moment aufkeimte. **_

"_**Danke..." sagte sie ehrlich. "Das bedeutet mir sehr viel..."**_

_**Nachdem auch Remus abgereist war, ging sie zurück zu den anderen. Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte sie bei der Hand genommen. **_

"_**Gut Nacht, Leute!" sagte er augenzwinkernd zu seinem besten Freund. "Tut nichts was wir nicht auch tun würden!" **_

_**James lachte amüsiert als die beiden das Wohnzimmer verließen. Er wandte sich Lilli zu und sah ihr lange Zeit nur in die Augen. **_

"_**Was?" fragte sie nach einer Weile verwirrt. **_

"_**Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht, dass du doch schwanger werden kannst... Ich hatte mit diesem Thema eigentlich schon abgeschlossen." **_

_**Sie nickte verstehend und kuschelte sich eng an ihn heran. Beide lagen auf der Couch und während er die Decke über sich anstarrte und ihr Weiß bewunderte, begann Lilli wieder mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust herumzutippen. **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Was denkst du, ob der kleine Harry eine Zukunft haben wird?" **_

"_**Wieso sollte er keine haben?" **_

"_**Wegen Voldemort? Er ist da draußen und der Gedanke, dass er uns nach dem Leben trachtet ist nicht besonders aufmunternd." **_

"_**Nein, aber es gehört doch langsam zur Tagesordnung." **_

"_**Wie meinst du das?" **_

_**Sie beugte sich auf und sah ihn verwirrt an. Er grinste! Sie sprachen hier über ein todernstes Thema und James Michael Potter grinste! **_

"_**Na, langsam sollten wir doch Übung darin haben uns mit dem Kerl zu duellieren! Wir sind ihm dreimal entkommen. Er wird uns auch ein viertes mal nicht kriegen..." **_

_**Und so sank Lilli wieder mit ihrem Buschelkopf auf seine Brust nieder. Sie atmete noch eine Weile lang vor sich hin, ruhig und still. Es war eine so angenehme Ruhe und irgendwann war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Auch James fand sehr schnell Schlaf und war kurz darauf eingenickt.**_


	105. Chapter 105

Chap 105: Desperation

**_Eine große festlich geschmückte Halle mit vielen Zauberern und Hexen. Die meisten kannte er gar nicht. Die Zauberer standen im schwarzen feinen Anzug dar, die Hexen in elegantem Abendkleidern. Die Männer lachten und die Frauen kicherten. Sirius ging an ihnen vorbei und wurde immer wieder von ihnen an der Hand gefaßt um zu gratulieren. _**

"_**Herzlichen Glückwunsch," riefen sie zwischen drinn immer wieder, doch er verstand nicht, zu was sie ihm da eigentlich gratulierten. Er konnte seine Eltern mitten im Raum erkennen, wie sie ihn von oben nach unten wie eine Ware begutachteten. **_

"_**Sirius, Junge!" schrie seine Mutter ihn krächzend an. **_

"_**Wie siehst du denn aus? Heut ist deine Hochzeit! Nicht mal an einem so wichtigen Tag kannst du dich ordentlich anziehen!" **_

_**Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eine ganz normale blaue Jeans, ein Schwarzes Shirt mit dem Aufdruck :Between the frontier, Babe! Und weiße Sportschuhe trug. **_

"_**Na, wenigstens hast du die richtige Wahl bei der Braut getroffen. Wenn du schon sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist!" **_

"_**Was?" fragte Sirius perplex. **_

_**Hatte er seine Eltern wirklich zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen? Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern warum zum Henker er ausgerechnet SIE dabei haben wollte, wo er den Kontakt doch schon frühzeitig zu ihnen abgebrochen hatte und hatte er sich verhört oder waren sie tatsächlich mit ANNA einverstanden gewesen? Er dachte immer sie würden sie hassen! **_

"_**Hey, Bruderherz!" **_

"_**Regulus?" **_

_**Der war auch da? Hatte er IHN eingeladen? Hatte Anna das wirklich zugelassen, wo sie ihn doch abgrundtief haßte nach der Erfahrung auf dem Abschlussball?**_

"_**Gute Wahl. Muss man schon sagen..." **_

_**Wieso grinste er so breit? Da konnte doch irgendetwas nicht stimmen. War etwas passiert? Mit Anna? Hatten sie ihr etwas angetan. Er schob Regulus beiseite und ging suchend durch die Menge. Wo waren überhaupt seine richtigen Freunde? James, Remus, Peter, Lilli, Alice, Frank? **_

_**Auf einmal ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch, gespielt mit einem riesengroßen Orchester. **_

"_**Hey, Sirius! Du bist spät dran!" hörte er seinen Vater rufen. **_

"_**Die Braut kommt gleich. Stell dich schon an den Altar vor!" **_

_**Anna. Er wollte sie nicht warten lassen. Sirius lief zum Altar rauf, wo er endlich erleichtert ein bekanntes Gesicht erkannte. **_

"_**James!" **_

"_**Man, mußt du das immer auf die letzte Sekunde ankommen lassen?" lachte dieser amüsiert. **_

_**Sirius verstand nicht ganz worauf er hinaus wollte. Die Gäste erhoben sich und er konnte verschwommen eine Person am Ende des Ganges sehen, die auf ihn zuschritt. Sie trug ein, seiner Meinung nach, verdammt hässliches, weißes Hochzeitskleid mit bunten Rüschen und über überall Klimperschmuck. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einem langen weißen Schleier bedeckt, der am Kopf hinten bis zum Boden hinab reichte. Trotz allem war er aufgeregt, wie noch nie. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass es so schnell ging. Es kam ihn alles nicht wirklich vor, sondern eher als ob das ganze gar nicht real wäre. Trotzdem, das war Anna. Sie hätte ihn auch nackt heiraten können und er wäre trotzdem begeistert gewesen. **_

"_**Prongs, das kann doch nicht sein!" **_

"_**Was denn?" **_

"_**Das ich jetzt schon heirate!" **_

"_**Wieso? Den Termin hast du doch selbst festgelegt?" **_

"_**Aber-" **_

_**Sirius blickte nach links als er die Braut neben sich treten sah, die genau in diesem Moment ihren Schleier abnahm. **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Billicent Bulstrode!" schrie er laut auf. **_

_**Die ganzen Gäste klatschten begeistert, als sie ihn angrinste. Auf einmal war die Braut viel massiver, hässlicher und stinkte nach verfaulten Fisch!**_

"_**Und damit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau!" sagte der Pfarrer **_

"_**Waaaaaaaaaaas?" japste Sirius entsetzt und sah erst jetzt, dass der Pfarrer MALFOY war, der in diesem Moment laut zu lachen begann. **_

"_**Ich hab noch nicht mal ja gesagt! Ich will sie nicht heiraten! Und was tust DU überhaupt hier!" **_

"_**Sie dürfen den Bräutigam küssen!" **_

_**Billicent stürzte sich mit einem mal auf ihn und knutschte ihn wild ab.**_

"_**NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" **_

_**Sirius wachte schweißgebadet und schreiend kerzengerade auf seinem Bett auf. Sein Herz pochte noch immer wie wild, sein Puls raste, sein Körper zitterte. Er saß in seinem Bett, soweit so gut. **_

_**'Bitte, lass mich nicht Bulstrode geheiratet haben. Bitte, lass mich nicht geheiratet haben' **_

_**Er kniff seine Augen zu, wandte sich nach rechts und zwang sich mit Müh und Not die Augen zu öffnen. **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

"_**Anna?" **_

_**Schlagartig hatte er seine Augen aufgerissen und sah, dass sie mit offenen Augen und verwirrter Miene da lag und ihn besorgt ansah. **_

"_**Was ist mit-uirgh!" **_

_**Er hatte sich erleichtert auf sie gestürzt und fest auf dem Bett umarmt. Nein, das was er trieb hatte wenig mit einer Umarmung zu tun, mehr mit einem aufs Bett runterdrücken. **_

"_**Sirius?" fragte sie vorsichtig und tätschelte leicht seinen Rücken, da sie sich ziemlich beengt fühlte und sich in diesem Moment sicher war, in die Matraze einzusinken. **_

"_**Merlin, sei dank! Du bist nicht Billicent Bulstrode!" **_

"_**Wieso sollte Ich-?" begann sie leicht verwirrt. **_

"_**Alptraum," murmelte er nach einer Weile und hatte sie wieder losgelassen. Da lag er also, direkt neben ihr auf dem Bett und betrachte sie mit seinen bildschönen sanften Augen, als ob er sie noch nie vorher gesehen hätte. **_

"_**Du hast von Billicent Bulstrode geträumt?" fragte Anna amüsiert, als sie verstand, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. **_

"_**Naja... es war eher ein Alptraum." **_

"_**Was war es denn?" **_

"_**Spielt keine Rolle." **_

_**Jetzt war es ihm peinlich darüber zu sprechen. Das war ja wirklich grauenvoll, was für einen Streich ihm sein Hirn da gerade gespielt hatte. Ne Hochzeit mit dieser Slytherinbraut! **_

"_**Wichtig ist doch nur... das wir jetzt dann bald heiraten werden." **_

_**Anna lachte süffisant auf und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sie liebte es ihn zu streicheln, seine Wärme zu spüren. **_

"_**Molly kann's noch immer nicht fassen... Arthur muß sie immer zur Vernunft bringen und ihr sagen dass du mich wirklich liebst und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte... Sonst wäre sie hier wohl längst aufgetaucht und hätte dir ne Predigt gehalten, wie du es überhaupt WAGEN kannst ihre Nichte zur Braut nehmen zu wollen!" **_

"_**Also langsam nervt sie mich!" sagte er entrüstet. **_

_**Er hatte ihr immerhin nie etwas getan. Es war seine Familie, die sie als Blutsverräter dargestellt hatten und sie immer angifteten. Er persönlich hatte mit Molly doch gar nichts zu tun gehabt und trotzdem haßte sie ihn wie die Pest. **_

"_**Das weiß ich doch, Sirius. Naja, ich denke, es ist einfach nicht sehr leicht für sie. Sie hat meine Mutter zwar auch nicht gemocht, aber... sie waren Schwestern. Molly hat keine gute Erfahrung mit ihrer Familie und sie hat wohl Angst, dass du mir weh tust. Irgendwie versteh ich sie..." **_

"_**Hey." **_

_**Er hatte ihre Hand genommen, die sie an seiner Wange postierte und sie zu seinem Mund geführt. Sanft gab er einen lieben Kuss darauf, was zwar ein wenig auf der Handfläche kitzelte, ihr aber durchaus ein wohliges Lächeln entlockte. **_

"_**Ich würde dir nie absichtlich weh tun können. Nie!" **_

"_**Ich weiß... ich hab das auch nicht so gemeint..." **_

_**Diese Fürsorge, die Molly für Anna aufbrachte, machte ihn zwar einerseits verrückt, andererseits aber auch sehr glücklich. Wenigstens besaß sie noch jemanden von der Familie, der sich um sie kümmern wollte und sie beschützte. Molly mag keine super gute Hexe sein, aber sie wollte nur das beste für Anna. Allein diese Geste machte sie letztenendes für ihn doch symphatisch.**_

"_**Naja, zumindest kommt deine Familie." **_

_**Er hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber seine Andeutungen waren genug. Sie wußte, dass es ihm weh tat, dass er sich komplett mit seiner Familie verstritten hatte. Sogar mit Regulus... **_

"_**Warum sprichst du nicht mit ihnen?" **_

"_**Was gibts denn da groß zu sprechen? Sie haben mich doch schon aus der Familie geschmissen. Mum hat mich sogar schon aus dem Familienstammbaum gebrannt!" **_

_**Er setzte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht auf, was sie dazu veranlasste loszulachen und sich nun ebenfalls aufzurichten um mit ihm auf einer Höhe sein zu können. Wieso machte er eine noch so ernste Unterhaltung immer zum Witz? Ihr war nicht danach zu scherzen oder das Leben zu genießen, die Sorgen, die sie umgaben waren so groß und schwer. Das einzig schöne war das Wissen um ihre Hochzeit. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Sirius. Die Hochzeit mit dir wird das letzte schöne Ereignis vor meinem... Du weißt schon... sein..." **_

"_**Nein, weiß ich nicht." **_

"_**Soll ich's denn wirklich aussprechen?" **_

"_**Nein, aber auch nicht so denken." **_

"_**Wieso? Das sind Tatsachen. Du kannst ihn nicht töten, bevor ich nicht tot bin. Es gibt genug Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn töten wollen und einige von ihnen wissen durchaus, dass sie mich vorher töten müssen... Moody weiß es auch." **_

"_**Moody würde dich nicht töten! Er hat dich gern." **_

"_**Er hat vieles gern und würde es trotzdem töten um sein Ziel zu erreichen." **_

"_**Anna, Moody würde nicht töten, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt." **_

"_**Und hier läßt es sich nicht vermeiden..." schloss sie sehr leise. **_

_**Sirius konnte nicht anders, als seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn zu legen um ihren Blick so anzuheben, dass sie nicht mehr trostlos auf das Bettlaken hinabsah, sondern zu ihm, tief in die Augen. Sie mußte verstehen, dass es ihm ernst war. **_

"_**Ich werde einen Weg finden!" **_

"_**Es gibt keinen Weg, den du finden könntest, Sirius!" **_

"_**Wieso bist du so pesimistisch?" grummelte er leicht genervt auf. **_

"_**Ich bin nicht pesimistisch sondern realistisch!" **_

"_**Bist du nicht, denn dann würdest du die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass es einen Ausweg gibt!" **_

"_**Glaubst du das hab ich nicht?" fragte sie nun langsam böse werdend, genau so wie er seine Stimme angehoben hatte. Hielt er sie wirklich für einen so schwachen Menschen? Sie hatte doch gekämpft und alles versucht. **_

"_**Glaubst du, ich will sterben! Jetzt, wo wir endlich glücklich sind, wo wir einander vertrauen und unsere besten Freunde ein Kind bekommen und wir seine Paten werden... Glaubst du ich sterben gern! Aber wenn nicht mal Dumbledore einen Ausweg sieht, wie kommst du dann auf die Idee, dass du einen finden könntest?" **_

"_**Weil es einen geben muss! Das Schicksal kann nicht so grausam sein, das glaub ich einfach nicht." **_

_**So schnell wie ihre Wut gekommen war, genau so schnell, klang sie auch wieder ab. Sie sah seine traurige Miene, sah das leise hoffnungsflehende Glitzern in seinen Augen und am liebsten hätte sie ihm das blaue vom Himmel gelogen, dass es wirklich eine Chance gab und das sie da heil rauskommen würden. Aber das konnte sie nicht mehr. Die heile Welt zu spielen konnte sie früher sogar sehr gut, aber nicht mehr jetzt. Es hatte sich sovieles verändert, sie hatten sich verändert. Sie waren erwachsen geworden. **_

"_**Sirius? Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten," flüsterte sie sanft und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand hinter seinem Ohr und begann ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Sie versanken darin und für diesen Moment, wenn sie sich so nah waren, konnten sie das schlimme in ihrem Leben vergessen und sich ganz und gar auf ihr Glück konzentrieren zusammen sein zu können. Wer wußte schon, wie lange es noch andauern durfte?**_

_**James prustete in sein Frühstück als Sirius ihm, Lilli und Anna von seinem Alptraum erzählte. **_

"_**Man und dann sagte der Pfarrer doch glatt: Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau! Ich hab nicht mal Ja gesagt! Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, stürzte diese Bulstrode sich sofort auf mich und begrub mich schon wieder unter sich wie schon damals beim Quidditch!" **_

_**Anna und Lilli fiel es wirklich sehr schwer ernst zu bleiben, da selbst James sich nicht mal beherrschen konnte und so prusteten auch sie los. **_

"_**Das ist nicht witzig!" bellte Sirius zuerst entrüstet, doch dann fiel er ins Lachen mit ein. Gut, das war es doch. Es war lächerlich, dass so etwas jeh passieren könnte. **_

"_**Mensch, Padfoot! Du mußt ja ne irre Angst vor ner Hochzeit haben," stellte James fest, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, mußte sich vorher aber eine Lachträne von den Augen wischen. **_

"_**Hab ich gar nicht! Ich will ja Anna heiraten, aber nicht Billicent!" **_

"_**Apropos!" sagte Anna, nachdem sie sich auch wieder beruhigen konnte. **_

"_**Habt ihr gewußt, dass Billicent's Bruder und seine Frau bald ein Kind zur Welt bringen werden? Soll angeblich ne Tochter werden und weil er seine Schwester soooooooooooo lieb hat, nennt er sie Millicent!" **_

"_**Uarg, können wir bitte das Thema wechseln und nicht über die ehemaligen Slytherins sprechen?" flehte Lilli leicht angeekelt und faßte sich mit der Hand an den Bauch.**_

"_**Harry wird bei diesem Thema irgendwie schlecht." **_

_**Sirius lachte bellend auf. **_

"_**Der kleine gefällt mir von mal zu mal mehr, Lilli!" **_

"_**Das soll er auch," grinste James seinen Freund an. **_

"_**Du wirst immerhin sein Pate!" **_

"_**James, wir sollten uns heut auf die Suche nach ner neuen Wohnung machen." **_

_**Sirius, James und Anna erstarrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung und hatten allesamt einen ERTAPPT-Blick drauf. Godrics Hollow sollte doch eine Überraschung für Lilli sein!**_

"_**Was ist?" fragte sie auf die ratlosen Gesichter hin. **_

"_**Ähm..." **_

_**Anna war die erste, die sich aus dem Schockzustand wieder erholte und sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte. **_

"_**Lils, kennst du nicht das magische Gesetzt zum Schutze der Gefühle von wertvollen Gegenständen?" **_

"_**Was? Es gibt-" **_

"_**Ja. Du mußt 7 Tage Ruhe dazwischen vergehen lassen, bevor du dir ein neuen... Gegenstand zulegst. Das gilt auch und besonders für Schlösser." **_

"_**Aber... warum?" **_

"_**Naja, weil... Ich glaub, der Schock sitzt halt noch immer tief, weißt du, Lils... Ist schon schade, wegen WingCastle und sich dann gleich nach ner neuen Wohnung umsehen ist ja fast wie... als ob du es betrügen würdest. Wenn WingCastle beerdigt worden wäre, würde es sich im Grabe umdrehen!" **_

_**Lilli blinzelte unglaubig. Hatte Anna wirklich das gesagt, was sie gerade gehört hatte? Sprach sie hier von den Gefühlen eines DINGS? **_

"_**Außerdem hab ich euch gern bei mir," sagte Sirius lächelnd zu seinen beiden besten Freunden. **_

"_**So ist hier immer was los und keine endlose Stille." **_

"_**Alles klar..." sagte Lilli vorsichtig und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie kannte ihre Freunde mittlerweile besser als sie glaubten und dachte sich schon, dass sie etwas vor ihr verbargen.**_

"_**Ich werd nicht weiter nachfragen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass ich es sowieso nicht erfahre, also lass ich mich von euch überraschen. Nur zu eurer Info: So'n Schwachsinn erzählt ihr immer nur, wenn ihr was verbergen wollt. Keine guten Lügner, ihr Lieben!" **_

"_**Du hast uns wie immer durchschaut," grinste Sirius frech.**_

_**Da James und die Manschaft noch ne Menge in Godrics Hollow zu erledigen hatten, mußte Anna Lilli jedes mal aufs neue ablenken. Sie bat die Freunden ihr bei der Suche nach einem geeigneten Hochzeitsort zu helfen. Sirius war strikt dagegen in einer Halle zu heiraten und Anna vermutete schon, dass es bestimmt etwas mit seinem Alptraum zu tun hatte. Sie hatten sich einige hübsche Gärten angesehen, einige Kirchen, einige Friedhöfe (Anna bestand darauf: "Nur mal sehen, wie's so aussieht!") und sonstige Räume und Orte, aber nichts traf wirklich ihren Geschmack. (und sie mußte Lilli ja noch öfter beschäftigen, damit die Freunde weiter an Godrics Hollow rumbasteln konnten) **_

_**Voldemort hatte nichts weiter versucht um James zu vernichten und so verging die nächste Zeit relativ ruhig und gelassen, außer einige Todesser-Angriffe, die die Ordensmitglieder jedoch durchaus glimpflich ausgehen lassen konnten. **_

"_**Toll!" grummelte Anna etwas beleidigt und ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder. Jetzt waren schon Wochen vergangen und sie hatten noch immer kein richtigen Ort zum heiraten gefunden. **_

"_**Wir heiraten in einem Monat, jeder weiß Bescheid, aber wir haben kein ORT! Klasse!"**_

„_**Naja... das wird schon... Man heiratet immerhin nur einmal und dann soll es ja auch etwas besonderes sein." **_

"_**Wieso gefällt diesem Blödmann auch nichts, von dem was mir gefallen hat?" **_

"_**Ähm... kennst doch Sirius? Er wills halt net so prunkvoll." **_

"_**Ihm war bis jetzt GAR NICHTS recht. Das eine war zu prunkvoll, das andere zu billig, das nächste zu dunkel, das übernächste zu hell, dann zu eng, dann zu klischeemäßig, dann zu schief!" **_

"_**Schief?" fragte Lilli lachend. **_

"_**Was war ihm denn zu schief?" **_

"_**Pisa!" **_

"_**Du wolltest in Pisa heiraten?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und mußte dabei herzhaft lachen. **_

"_**Naja, du und James habt die Strandnummer ja schon geklaut. Es wird vielleicht das letzte schöne Erlebnis von Sirius und mir sein und dann will es es so schön wie möglich haben." **_

"_**... Glaubst du das wirklich?" **_

_**Anna nickte traurig. Sie glaubte es nicht nur, sie wußte es. Eine düstere und dunkle Stimmung legte sich über sie drauf.**_

"_**Ich weiss nicht mal ob unsere Hochzeit überhaupt stattfinden kann..." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

_**Sie hatte erst jetzt die Bitterkeit in der ihrer Stimme bemerkt und auch aus ihren Augen schien die Hoffnung, die früher einmal in ihr weilte, verschwunden zu sein. Gut, die Zeiten wurden härter und alles änderte sich, aber Lilli hatte immer geglaubt, wenn sie alle zusammen halten, dann würden sie Voldemort schon bezwingen können. Sie waren Freunde, wie niemand anderes es war. In Sirius, Anna und Remus fand sie Menschen, auf denen sie sich jederzeit verlassen konnte und die zu ihr standen. Sie machten ihr Leben lebenswert und James? Er war das Sahnehäubschen, das einzige in ihrem Leben, ohne das sie nicht mehr leben könnte. Sie hatten ihr alle soviel Mut, Hoffnung und Kraft gegeben. Das es bald ein Ende haben sollte, konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben. **_

"_**Auf der Hochzeit... seit ihr alle da. Du, James, Sirius. Es ist für Voldemort perfekt euch alle auf einmal loszuwerden. Bei deiner und James Hochzeit war es anders. Sie war geheim und es waren nur die engsten Freunde und Vertrauten da... Bei mir und Sirius sieht das anders aus..." **_

"_**Ich weiß..." sagte Lilli leise. **_

"_**White und Black... eine reinblütige Hexe und ein reinblütiger Zauberer... Die Hochzeit von Bellatrix und Rudolphus wurde damals auch sehr groß gefeiert. Oder von Malfoy und Narzissa..." **_

_**Anna nickte verstehend, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass sie nicht begeistert davon war. Es war nicht so dass Sirius und sie, die ganzen Leute eingeladen hätte... Es war einfach Tradition in der magischen Welt eine solche Hochzeit groß zu feiern. **_

"_**Aber es werden alle vom Orden dabei sein. Euch kann nichts passieren. Ich glaub nicht, dass Voldemort auftauchen wird... Was hätte er denn davon eure Hochzeit zu verhindern? Ihr seit beide reinblütig." **_

"_**Er hat etwas vor, Lils... Ich weiß nicht was, aber er hat etwas vor... Und der Gedanke, dass er diese Bombe auf der Hochzeit platzten läßt, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht..." **_

_**Sie lehnte sich an die Sofalehne und begann ruhig die Decke über sich anzustarren. **_

"_**Soll ich ehrlich sein?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. **_

"_**Natürlich..." **_

"_**Versprichst du mir... es Sirius nicht zu sagen?" **_

"_**... Ich..." **_

"_**Bitte, Lilli..." **_

"_**Ich soll ihn belügen?" **_

"_**Nein... nur nichts sagen. Wenn er dich fragt, dann kannst du es ihm sagen, aber tu's nicht von dir aus, okay?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Versprich es! Bitte..." **_

"_**... Okay... ich versprechs," sagte sie mehr widerwillig. **_

_**Es behagte ihr nicht einen guten Freund anzulügen, besonders wenn es um seine zukünftige Frau ging. Aber so wie sie sie anstarrte, erkannte Lilli, dass es ihr viel bedeutete, es zumindest ihr zu sagen. **_

"_**Es gibt eine Möglichkeit... wie ich Sirius schützen könnte... wie ich James schützten könnte... wie ich dich schützen könnte... Und dann wärt ihr vor ihm sicher... Aber... wenn ich das tue... Bin ich mir sicher, dass er mich hassen wird." **_

"_**Er hat dich doch wegen dem was du getan hast, nicht gehaßt. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er es jetzt tun würde?" **_

"_**Ich weiß es einfach... Ich würde mich selber dafür hassen..." **_

"_**Und was ist diese Möglichkeit?" **_

_**Anna hatte es ihr erzählt und wie Lilli erwartet hatte, war es etwas, dass sie besser nicht gehört hätte.**_


	106. Chapter 106

Chap 106: Sirius & Anna, their Story of Love

**_"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" fragte Lilli unglaubig. Anna saß auf der Couch, während ihre Freundinn aufgebracht vor ihr stand und sie mit tadelndem Blick angestarrt hatte. Unter ihren Worten wurde sie immer kleiner und kleiner. _**

"_**Warum? Warum hast du es uns nicht gleich gesagt? Mensch, Sirius ist bestimmt nicht böse, wenn er das hört. Im Gegenteil! Er wird in die Luft springen, weil es einfach PERFEKT ist!" **_

"_**Aber-" versuchte Anna sie zu unterbrechen, was ihre beste Freundinn aber nicht zulies und weiter munter drauf los redete. **_

"_**Es wäre etwas anderes, wenn ihr kein Paar wärt und euch gegenseitig verabscheuen und hassen würdet. Aber Anna, dieses Ritual ist PERFEKT!" **_

"_**Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?" sagte Anna schließlich total verwirrt. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass ihre Freundinn das wirklich gerade für gut hieß! Ausgerechnet Lilli.**_

"_**Und wie Ernst ich das meine! Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, und du kannst mich sofort unterbrechen und verbessern wenn dem nicht so ist, dann könntest du James und Sirius retten! Alles was du tun mußt ist: Mit dem guten Schlüssel, ergo Sirius, zu heiraten und zwar auf geweihtem Boden, wo sowohl gut als auch böse existieren kann! Der Friedhof! Hinter Hogwarts existiert ein solcher! Mit eurer Hochzeit, einer Fusion, verbindet ihr zwei Mächte und damit vereinigt ihr die geteilte Macht wieder und Voldemort verliert seine Hälfte. James bekommt alles und Voldemort wird ihn nicht angreifen, weil er ihm unterlegen ist!Genial!" **_

"_**Lils! Gar nicht Genial! Die Macht wird sich zwar zusammenfügen und in James vereinen, aber er kann dann auch nicht damit umgehen. Erst die nächste Generation!" **_

"_**Harry! Deswegen bin ich schwanger geworden! Damit mein Baby James Macht aufnimmt!" **_

"_**Lilli, verstehst du denn nicht?" fragte Anna leicht aufgebracht. Sie verstand nicht warum Lilli sich die Realität schön reden wollte. **_

"_**Voldemort wird auf Teufel komm raus hinter eurem Baby her sein, wenn Sirius und Ich das durchziehen! Willst du den kleinen wirklich in diese Gefahr bringen?" **_

"_**Voldemort ist jetzt doch auch schon hinter uns her! Natürlich möchte ich Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber Anna, das wäre eine Möglichkeit! Eine sehr gute sogar! Außerdem sind wir ja nicht alleine. Ihr seit da, der Orden und Dumbledore und wer hat behauptet, dass wir Voldemort nicht vorher zum Sturz bringen? Ich mein... hey, wir haben Albus Dumbledore auf unserer Seite! Der Albus Dumbledore. Ich nehme an, er hat dir diese Möglichkeit eröffnet?" **_

_**Sie nickte bedrückt. **_

"_**Er kennt sich zwar mit dieser Macht-Schlüssel Sache nicht aus, dafür aber mit deiner Macht! Er hat sich mit einigen anderen Zauberern zusammengesetzt und... dieses Ritual gefunden... Aber..." **_

"_**Was aber?" **_

"_**Lilli... Sirius... er würde mich doch hassen, wenn ich das tue." **_

"_**Anna, es ist eure Hochzeit... und ich denke, im Nachhinein ist es Sirius egal wie ihr heiratet... Wenn er wüßte, dass ihr damit alle beteiligten retten könntet.. Anna, er würde es sicherlich tun! Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaub, ich kenn ihn jetzt ziemlich gut und ich weiß, dass er es für dich tun würde." **_

"_**Ja aber, dass will ich nicht..." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Lils, es ist unsere Hochzeit!" **_

"_**Und?" **_

_**Anna schlug unglaubig ihre Hände in die Lüfte. **_

"_**Lils, deine Hochzeit mit James war so wunderschön. Ich mein, es fand am Strand statt mit all euren Freunden und den Menschen, die euch etwas bedeutet haben... Ihr konntet ruhig und ohne Ängste feiern. Ihr wußtet, dass Voldemort nichts tun würde, solange Dumbledore bei euch ist." **_

"_**Bei dir wäre er doch auch dabei. Soweit ich mitgekriegt habe, ist er doch der Brautführer? Oder hat sich da etwas verändert?" **_

"_**Lils. Ich will auf meiner Hochzeit kein Höllenritual vollziehen! Und was würde Sirius dazu sagen, wenn ich ankomme und sage: Schatz, wie wärs wenn wir auf dem Friedhof hinter Hogwarts heiraten? Und gleichzeitig können wir dieses Ritual vollziehen, dass vielleicht etwas weh tun kann. Ich weiß es nicht, denn das ganze war Dumbledore's Idee, aber hey, immerhin könnten wir damit alle beteiligten retten. Nein, Quatsch. Nicht retten, wir laden nur die ganze Last auf ein unschuldiges noch nicht mal geborenes Baby ab... Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Molly nen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn ich das wirklich tue." **_

_**Und damit lehnte sich Anna wieder traurig hinter und klatschte ihre Hände ins Gesicht. **_

"_**Ich hasse es..." **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Das alles... Es ist so kompliziert geworden..." **_

_**Sie nahm ihre Hände wieder weg und sah Lilli besorgt neben ihr sitzten und sie ansehen. **_

"_**Früher in Hogwarts war alles leichter. Wenn die Jungs irgendetwas verbrochen haben, einen bescheuerten Streich oder so, bist du rüber gegangen hast ihnen eine runtergehauen und alles war wieder gut." **_

_**Lilli lachte bei diesem Kommentar und nickte bejahend. **_

"_**Entweder das, oder du hast deinen Herzbuben ignoriert und er lief wie ein Dackel hinter dir her!" **_

"_**Oder du hast ihm einen Wahrheitstrank verpaßt, damit er es endlich wagt!" **_

_**Beide lachten wie in alten Zeiten auf und für einen Augenblick hatten sie ihre Sorgen vergessen, die sie so sehr quälten. Wenn man sich an die schönen Zeiten erinnerte, dann schien man wieder Kind sein zu können, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Minute war. **_

"_**Eins würde mich noch interessieren..." begann Lilli schmunzelnd. **_

"_**Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Sirius und du, James und mir den Wahrheitstrank ins Trinken gemischt habt?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Sirius hatte damals auch etwas davon abbekommen..." **_

"_**Ja." **_

"_**Ihr habt uns allein gelassen, damit wir uns aussprechen können..." **_

"_**Ja." **_

"_**Das nächste was ich von euch beiden weiß ist, dass Sirius mit ner roten Wange auftauchte und einem Handabdruck, der deiner sehr ähnlich sah..." **_

_**Anna dachte kurz nach und als es ihr wieder einfiel mußte sie einfach süffisant aufgrinsen. **_

"_**Stimmt ja..." **_

"_**Was war da?" **_

"_**Ach jeh, Sirius und Ich... das könnte ein eigener Roman für sich sein." **_

"_**Erzähls mir..." **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Naja, Wir haben alle immer vermutet, dass du und Sirius schon in Hogwarts zusammen wart, aber ihr habt es weder dementiert noch bejaht." **_

"_**Und du willst es wirklich wissen?" **_

"_**'türlich!" **_

"_**Es ist keiner dieser Es-War-Ein-Mal-Geschichten, Lils." **_

"_**Das ist mir bewußt!" **_

_**Anna grinste. Gut, warum auch nicht.**_

_**Godrics Hollow. Die Clique gab dem Haus den letzten Schliff, bevor es fertig wurde. Sie stellten die letzten Möbel auf und packten einige Kisten mit verschiedenen Erinnerungsstücken aus um damit die Wohnung zu dekorieren, als James ein schwarz-weiß Foto in die Hände fiel, dass in ihm alte Erinnerungen wach rief und er mußte unweigerlich lachen. **_

"_**Hey, Padfoot!" rief er seinen Freund zu und drehte das Bild um. **_

"_**Erinnerst dich noch dran?" **_

_**Auf dem Foto waren sie in der 4. Klasse und zeigte sie bei einem Hogsmeadebesuch. Anna, saß mit Lilli und Alice vor Hagrids Hütte und wollten sich von ihm fotografieren lassen. Man sah eindeutig wie Sirius hinter ihnen auftauchte und mit einem toten Frettchen herumwinkte, damit sich Seidenschnabel auf sie stürzte! **_

"_**Merlin, von wem haste das denn?" fragte er laut lachend. Das Erlebnis hatte er sogar schon fast vergessen. **_

"_**Uih," stieß Alice laut hervor. **_

"_**War das nicht da, wo Anna sich an dir rächte in dem sie dir nen Kürbis über den Schädel zog?" **_

_**Die ganze Manschaft mußte lachen, da sie sich noch genau daran erinnern konnten wie fuchsteufelswild Anna den nächsten Kürbis gepackt hatte um ihn Sirius über den Schädel zu ziehen, der Glück hatte, dass grad Helloween war und Hagrid Augen und Mund in die Kürbisse geschnitten hatte. So konnte er wenigstens noch alles um sich herum erkennen und mußte nicht blind herumlaufen obwohl das ganze zum brüllen aussah und James sich gewünscht hätte, dass Hagrid DAVON ein Foto gemacht hätte!**_

"_**Ehrlich man," sagte James nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. **_

"_**Ich fass es immer noch nicht wie ihr beide ein Paar werden konntet. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig öfter auf die Palme gebracht als andere Leute sich pro Tag Begrüßen könnten." **_

"_**Ich würd gern die ganze Story hören!" sagte Alice und sah ihn mit einem flehenden Dackeblick an. Sirius lachte bellend auf als er das sah. **_

"_**Nun gut... warum nicht... Aus meiner Sicht! Ich weiß nicht wie Anna das ganze sieht und da wir nun heiraten werden, klingt die Story bestimmt nicht so unglaubig wie sie davor noch geklungen hätte. Ich mein... man, wer hätte uns schon in Hogwarts zum Abschlusspaar gewählt!"**_

"_**Na alle," antworten Remus, James, Alice und Frank gleichzeitig und setzten sich breitgrinsend auf den Teppich nieder, gespannt die Geschichte zu hören, die alle schon immer wissen wollten, aber nie hören konnten.**_


	107. Chapter 107

Chap 107: Sirius & Anna, their Story of Love Part 2

**_"Also, begonnen hat alles schon in Hogwarts, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt," begann Sirius leicht schmunzelnd, da er wiedermal die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde besaß. Sie hatten alle dasselbe gierige Gesicht aufgelegt und sogar James, der normalerweise immer alles über seinen besten Freund wußte, sah ihn neugierig an. Das war etwas, was nicht mal er kannte oder bemerkt hatte. _**

"_**Ich hab Anna eigentlich immer nur als eine Art guter Kumpel gesehen. Als sie mit Moony zusammen kam, hab ich mich für die beiden gefreut. Ich mein, ich wußte ja, dass sie anders als die anderen Mädels ist und es mit Moony ernst meinen würde..."**_

"_**Aber eigentlich wollte ich ihn am Anfang mit Remus nur eifersüchtig machen," gestand Anna Lilli und schüttelte schuldig den Kopf. **_

"_**Ich mein... ich wußte, das Remus was von mir will und ich dachte, dass ich irgendetwas tun müßte um Sirius zu zeigen, dass ich nicht nur der gute Kumpel bin, sondern auch eine gute Freundinn sein kann. Naja, danach hab ich mich auch wirklich in Remus verliebt... Leider..." **_

"_**Wieso leider?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. **_

"_**Ich weiß nicht... Remus und Ich, das ist auch wieder so ne Sache. Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt und er... keine Ahnung was wir wieder falsch gemacht haben, aber es hat eben nicht sein sollen. Er hat Schluß gemacht und war dann mit Peta Watson zusammen. Ich war verletzt und ich glaube, ich habe Sirius damit auch verletzt." **_

"_**Und warum?" **_

"_**Weil er nicht geglaubt hat, dass ich Remus ernsthaft liebe. Er wußte immer dass ich etwas von ihm wollte und als ich mit Remus zusammen kam, dachte er, dass es nur ein kurzfristiges Têtê à têtê wäre aber es wurde Ernst. Merlin, ich hab wirklich geglaubt mit Remus für immer zusammen zu sein." **_

"_**Echt?" **_

"_**Schon. Aber dann hat er die Beziehung ja beendet. Und Sirius hat gesehen, wie schwer es mir fiel, das zu akzeptieren." **_

"_**Hey, bist du dir sicher? Ich mein, wir reden hier von Sirius Black! Er ist ein größerer Gefühlstrampel als DU!" **_

_**Sie verzog beleidigt die Lippe. **_

"_**Danke," meinte sie sarkastisch, woraufhin Lilli lachte. **_

"_**'s doch wahr! Frag die anderen. Mensch, wenn wir in Hogwarts gewettet, ständen es eine Millionen Stimmen zu 1, dass ihr beide es doch packt. ICH bin übrigens die alleinige Stimme auf der einsamen Seite." **_

"_**Du hast geglaubt, dass wir es auch schaffen?" fragte Anna unglaubig. **_

"_**Ich denke... ich sehe durch diese Macht in mir Dinge, die andere nicht sehen. Ich hab bei dir und Sirius gefühlt, dass ihr es beide wollt, aber das ihr beide euch nicht traut. Aus Angst... richtig?" **_

"_**Angst... Stolz. Beides dasselbe." **_

"_**Er aus Angst... du aus Stolz, richtig?" **_

_**Lilli hatte Recht mit allem was sie behauptete. Bei Anna war es mehr Stolz als Angst gewesen. Sie hatte es einfach satt hinter ihm herzurennen und nichts zu erreichen.**_

"_**Naja, der genaue Zeitpunkt als es passierte kann ich euch nicht sagen. Ich weiß es selber nicht, aber ich denke, es hat angefangen, als Anna aus Dumbledore's Büro raus rannte und ich ihr nachrennen sollte. Malfoy hat uns damals ja wiedermal angegiftet und gemeint, dass Anna und Ich ein total schlechtes Paar wären und nicht zusammen passen würden. Sie hat ihn zurück angegiftet, dass es ja wohl ihre Sache wäre, wen sie heiratet und zog mich bei der Hand von ihnen weg." **_

"_**Ach wie süß, Pady," witzelte James unüberlegt auf. **_

"_**Ihr habt zum ersten Mal Händchen gehalten!" **_

"_**Schweinebacke!" grummelte Sirius und warf ihm ein Kissen zu, den er allerdings mit bravour auffing.**_

"_**Nana, wir haben Godrics Hollow gerade erst wieder hergerichtet. Machs mal nicht gleich, kaputt mein Lieber!" **_

"_**Erzähl weiter!" fuhr Alice dazwischen, die unbedingt um jeden Preis die gesamte Geschichte hören wollte.**_

"**_Sie hat dich bei der Hand von ihnen weggezogen. Und?"_**

Sie waren die Gänge auf den Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro hinabgegangen und Anna hatte noch immer über Malfoy's Unverschämtheit geflucht.

"Und weißt du was das schlimmste an allem ist?" fauchte sie wütend und blieb fuchsteufelswild stehen.

"Dass er tatsächlich glaubt, bestimmen zu können, wen ich liebe und wen nicht! Wenn ich dich gewollt hätte, dann wären wir schon lange zusammen!"

"So?" fragte Sirius leicht amüsiert darüber, dass sie sich so köstlich über ihn aufregen konnte und das sie das gerade so selbstbewußt behaupten konnte. Er kannte Zeiten, da sprach sie ganz anders über ihn. Anna hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und war ein Schritt näher gekommen. Sie standen sich im Flur so nah, dass jeder den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren konnte. Der Herzschlag des Partners war eindeutig zu hören und zu fühlen. Ihre Augen hatten einen vielsagenden Glanz bekommen und dieses geheimnisvolle Verlangen sah sie auch in seinem Blick.

"Wieso glaubst du... das ich es zugelassen hätte?" fragte Sirius.

"Was?"

"Dich?"

"Ich glaube es nicht nur, Ich weiß es..."

"So? Wieso?"

"Gibs zu, Black. Am Abend deines Geburtstages... wolltest du es auch..."

"Ich habs nicht getan."

"Aber du wolltest es."

"Wollte ich nicht."

"Ach ja?"

Sie schritt näher und hatte mit ihren Händen seine Wange berührt, mit ihrem Körper seinen berührt und ihre Lippen waren ganz nah an seinen. Er konnte jede einzelne Wimper sehen, die bei ihrem Augenaufschlag auf und ab gingen. Ihre Augen, es war ihm noch nie so klar aufgefallen wie heute. Sie waren tief und dunkel. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sah man auch etwas sanftes und zärtliches in ihnen. Sie war so nah und er konnte es spüren. Fühlte wie es heiß wurde, dass sich sein Gesicht bestimmt rötete von der Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg. Wieso sie? Soviele Mädels in Hogwarts, soviele Mädels in seinem Leben, aber es war Anna White, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte...

"Schade," sagte sie und wich schließlich süffisant grinsend zurück.

"Was?" fragte Sirius unglaubig, als er sie gut einen Meter von sich entfernt wieder fand.

"Na, du willst es doch nicht. Schade..."

Sie drehte sich um und ging, ohne dass er es sah wie breit und zufrieden sie grinste, den Flur entlang Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

"White!" rief er ihr hinterher und bezweckte damit, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihn erst mal erwartungsvoll ansah. Er grinste süffisant auf.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren."

"Wir werden ja sehen..." sagte sie.

Beide hatten das selbe zufriedene und triumphierende Lächeln aufgelegt und beide waren sich sicher am längeren Hebel zu sitzten. Wer es nun wirklich ist, war eine andere Sache.****

"_**Das hast du gemacht?" fragte Lilli unglaubig und kniff das Kissen in ihren Armen zusammen. Anna lachte herzhaft auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Es war das erste mal gewesen, dass sie so fies war, wo sie vorher noch nicht mal wußte, dass sie das überhaupt konnte. **_

"_**Mir ist damals einfach klar geworden, dass ich es mit Sirius anders anpacken muss. Ich verstand, dass er niemals das will, was er haben kann. Ich mußte einen Weg finden, ihn einerseits von mir wegzustoßen, so dass er glaubt, mich nicht haben zu können und andererseits mit der anderen Hand heranziehen, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er mich will, gerade WEIL er mich nicht haben kann..." **_

_**Dazu konnte ihre Freundinn nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte zwar gewußt, dass die beiden sturr, dickköpfig und schwer von Begriff waren, aber wie verspielt und fies sie sein konnten, wurde ihr erst jetzt klar. Sie legten es ja förmlich darauf an, miteinander zu spielen, koste es was es wolle. **_

"_**Solche Spielchen treibt ihr miteinander?" **_

"_**Er hat angefangen," verteidigte sie sich entrüstet. **_

"_**Das war nicht meine Idee, okay? Ich habs nur mitgespielt." **_

"_**Wie hat Sirius darauf reagiert, dass du ihn stehen gelassen hast?" **_

"_**Ich hab sein Gesicht durchaus gesehen als er sah, wie ich zurück zog und glaub mir, ein Baby, dem du den Schnuller klaust ist nichts dagegen!"**_

"_**Aber ich blieb ruhig und auf Distance," erklärte Sirius ihnen den Vorfall. **_

"_**Ich hab sowas schon kommen sehen. Wußte ja, dass Anna das nur tat, weil sie sehen wollte, wie weit sie gehen kann. Aber die Situation war nun wirklich Ernst und ich wollte ihre Schwäche nicht ausnützten. Deswegen hielt ich mich zurück." **_

"_**Also wart ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch kein Paar?" fragte James vorsichtig um die Situation klar zu stellen.**_

"_**Nein, aber ich denke... es war tatsächlich der Zeitpunkt, wo es bei mir einen Klick gab." **_

"_**Einen Klick?" fragte Alice verwirrt, da sie nicht verstand, was er damit meinte. **_

"_**Na... kennst das nicht?" **_

"_**Nein?" **_

"_**Hm... Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das alle kennt. Ihr seht die Person an und ihr kennt sie eigentlich und hattet auch viel mit ihr zu tun und so... aber genau in diesem Moment machts halt: Klick! Und ihr merkt, hey, dass ist der Mensch der euch eigentlich mehr bedeutet, als ihr euch die ganze Zeit selber eingestehen wolltet." **_

"_**Das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt?" fragte James etwas unglaubig. Das ganze klang ja nun doch sehr merkwürdig, vor allem für seinen besten Freund, zu dem diese Romantik irgendwie nicht paßte. Aber gut, er hatte sich bis vor kurzem auch noch nicht vorstellen können, dass Sirius tatsächlich mal heiraten würde. **_

"_**Ja... schon... Ich habs euch gesagt, dieses Mädchen bringt mich noch um den Verstand und ich denke, damals hat es angefangen." **_

"_**Und wie ist es weitergegangen? Noch am selben Abend?" **_

"**_Nein, Al. Nicht wirklich... Naja, die darauffolgenden Wochen waren schon komisch. Anna und Ich. Ich glaub nicht, dass das irgendeiner von euch mitgekriegt hat. Flitwick hatte mal wieder einer seiner Predigten über unsere UTZ'e abgehalten und ich konnt oder wollte einfach nicht aufpassen, nein eigentlich hats schon davor angefangen. Die Stunde Zaubereigeschichte bei Professor Binns... Ne, moment mal. Ich glaub, sogar schon vorher!" _**

"**_Wir saßen also in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und es waren nur Wiederholungen für die UTZ'e," erzählte Anna mit giftigem Blick, da sie das damals wirklich schon verdammt aufgeregt hatte._**

Doing.

Wieder hatte Anna etwas am Kopf getroffen und sie sah müde auf. Sie war noch immer total fertig von den Stunden in Dumbledore's Büro wegen dem verdammten Buch über die Macht. Sie drehte sich zur Seite um zu sehen, von dem der Knüller gekommen war. Sirius winkte ihr breit grinsend zu. Hätte sie sich auch denken können dass es von ihm kam. Sie knüllte den Zettel auf und laß.

Hab mal ne Frage, White. Bist doch als den Schlüssel der dunklen Seite jetzt unsterblich, oder? 

Ja? Und warum zum Teufel interessiert dich das? 

Na, wenn du Malfoy für den Kommentar ne runtergescheuert hättest, bräuchtest du dich vor nichts zu fürchten. Bist ja unsterblich 

Und für so nen Schwachsinn verpaßt du mir nen Schädeltrauma? 

So hart hab ich ihn doch nicht geschmissen 

Schon mal an die Erdanziehungskraft gedacht? Der fällt härter als er raufgeschmissen wird! 

Armes Baby. Eine Runde Mitleid 

Sie verzog ihre Augen zu giftigen Schlitzen als sie zu ihm hintersah und verächtlich schnaubte.

Und? Wie gehts Kingsley? 

Woher soll ich das wissen? Frag ihn doch selbst 

Jen gehts gut. 

Schön für sie und was interessierts mich? 

Smalltalk 

Interessant. Gibt nur noch eins, dass ich lieber tun würde: Löcher in die Luft starren. 

Ich dachte du gehst mit Kingsley zum Ball. 

Wer hat denn das behauptet? 

Gerüchte 

Es gibt auch Gerüchte darüber, dass Lilli sich bei Nacht in einen Vampir verwandelt, weil sie Tagsüber so unausstehlich sein kann. Trotzdem glaub ich das nicht! 

Kennst schon das neueste Gerücht über Peta? 

Dass ihre Nase eigentlich schief sitzt? Ja, ist aber uralt! 

Meinte das Gerücht über sie und Goyle. Watson hat ne schiefe Nase? 

Welches Gerücht über sie und Goyle? 

Na, hab sowas läuten hören, dass man sie mit Goyle in einer peinlichen Situation erwischt hätte. 

Hoff es für Remus nicht. Wär ja schlimm. Immerhin liebt er sie ja. 

Hoff ich auch nicht. Wie gesagt ist nur ein Gerücht. Ist ihre Nase wirklich schief? 

Von wem? 

Watson's Nase. Hast doch gemeint sie wäre schief? 

Ich meinte von wem das Gerücht kam? 

Cat Jordan. Man kann ihr nicht immer glauben, aber sie hat ziemlich zuverlässige Quellen. Kennst sie ja. Zurück zu Watson's Nase. Also, das ist mir ja noch nie aufgefallen. Ist sie wirklich schief? 

Sicher. 

Wie schief? 

Sie liegt vertikal in der Mitte der Horizontale ihres Gesichts. 

Und damit entließ der Lehrer seine Schüler aus der Stunde und alle trudelten hinaus. Sirius warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, als er mit James und Peter aufstand.

"Moony, was bedeutet es wenn etwas vertikal auf der Horizontale liegt?"

Dieser blinzelte etwas verwirrt.

"Hm... das es gerade steht? Wieso?"

„Ah...ja"


	108. Chapter 108

Chap 108: Sirius & Anna, their Story of Love Part 3

Zaubereigeschichte:

Professor Binns hatte nicht wie alle anderen Lehrer mit der Stoffwiederholungen für die Utz'e begonnen, sondern seinen Unterricht weiter runtergeleiert. Lilli saß neben James und beide hielten liebevoll ihre Händchen, die sie immer wiedermal sanft streichelten und sich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen. Sirius saß auf der rechten Bank mit Remus, Anna auf der linken Bank mit Alice.

Es waren kaum 10 Minuten vergangen als Alice ihren Kopf direkt auf die Tischplatte knallte und die gesamte Klasse mit ihr ins Wachkoma flog. Der einzige, zumindest tat er so als ob, der mitschrieb und aufmerksam zu hörte war Remus. Sirius langweilgte sich und wollte seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen.

Doing.

Anna schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf als das Papierknäuel ihr wiedermal an den Schädel geflogen war. Sie drehte sich um sah Sirius winken.

Mir ist langweilig 

Was kann ich dafür, wenn dir langweilig ist? 

Unterhalt mich 

Wieso immer ich? Nerv doch Alice, Remus oder Peter 

Die sind längst nicht so lustig wie du 

Wenn du das noch mal machst, zeige ich dir wie lustig ich noch sein kann! 

Ist das ein Versprechen? 

Nein, eine Drohung! 

Also liegt Watson's Nase gerade in ihrem Gesicht? 

Was? 

Na, du sagtest Vertikal auf der Horizontale. Also steht sie gerade! 

Wieso intreressiert dich Peta's Nase so sehr? 

Ich hab nie bemerkt, dass sie schief wäre 

Welch Wunder. 

Wie gehts Kingsley? 

Wieso fragst du mich das ständig? 

Jen gehts gut 

Dir bald nicht mehr wenn du so weitermachst. Dafür sorg ich! 

War das ne Drohung? 

Nein ein Verprechen, du Windbeutel 

Zickenqueen 

Nervtötender Macho 

Männerfressende Killerbraut! 

"Was?" fragte Anna laut als sie das laß und bekam damit die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse, die mit einem mal Hellwach war. Jedermans Augen, sogar das des Geistes von Professor Binns ruhte auf ihr.

"... Ähm..." begann diese zu stottern und stellte fest, dass Sirius kurz vor einem Lachkrampf stand und es sich hart verkneifen mußte nicht sofort loszubrüllen, weil sie so im Rampenlicht stand.

"Haben sie eine Frage, Miss White?" fragte ihr Lehrer mit einer monoton gelangweilten Stimme, die nicht wirklich interessiert klang.

"Ähm... Was war doch gleich wieder nach den Kobold...kriegen?" fragte sie etwas peinlich berührt.

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an, dann schlug er sein Buch etwas weiter hinter und begann die Koboldkriege runterzuleiern. Die Mädels in der Klasse begannen zu kichern, während die Jungs wieder einschliefen. Wenn giftige Blicke tödlich wären, würde Sirius Black wahrscheinlich schon längst tief unter der Erde liegen.

"Himmel, Padfoot! Das hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt," gestand James unglaubig und sah zu den anderen im Wohnzimmer rüber. Frank zuckte nur unschuldig zurück.

"Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich war gar nicht bei euch in Zaubereigeschichte."

"Doch, ich habs mitgekriegt," antwortete Alice lachend.

"Zumindest, dass ihr euch gegenseitig Briefchen geschrieben habt und das du irgendetwas geschrieben hast, was ihr nicht gepaßt hat. Sie hat mir nur nicht verraten was es war. Jetzt weiß ich es und muß sagen:" Alice wurde schlagartig ernst und stemmte ihre Fäuste an die Hüften. "Sirius Black! Wie kann man nur so gemein sein."

"Wahaaaas?" fragte dieser entsetzt.

"Männerfressende Killerbraut. Das ist gemein, sowas sagt man nicht. Besonders nicht was Anna angeht!"

"Brauchst ihm nicht zu sagen, Al. Ich hab ihm den Kopf schon zurecht gerückt," sagte James breit grinsend.

"Ja, danach ist mir auch klar geworden, dass es sie verletzt haben muss. Hab nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ja der Schlüssel der dunklen Seite ist und das sie ja sowas wie der Tot für Prongs war. Hatte zu spät verstanden, dass sie die ganze Sache noch immer sehr mitnahm und sie im Bezug darauf, äußerst allergisch reagierte. Naja, Die Rache kam schneller als geglaubt!"

Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick redete wiedermal über die UTZ'e und welche Bedeutung sie für die Zukunft hatten. Lilli und James saßen mal wieder eng nebeneinander, die Hände unter dem Tisch ineinandergehackt. Immer wieder strich einer von ihnen über den Handrücken des anderen und immer wieder lächelte man sich verliebt an. Sirius, dem stinklangweilig wurde, warf einen Blick zu Anna rüber, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Alice vertieft war und mit ihr kicherte. Schien äußerst amüsant zu sein, sonst würden die beiden nicht so lachen. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie herzhaft sie lachen konnte. Er hatte sie bisher immer nur zur Weißglut gebracht, so dass sie stinkewütend auf ihn war und ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit anfuhr! Wenn sie lachte, war sie noch viel schöner.

'Mensch, Black! Was soll der Schwachsinn.Das hier ist ANNA WHITE! Sie ist nur ein guter Kumpel. Sie ist doch gar nicht mein Typ. Nie gewesen und wird es auch niemals sein. Sie ist so anhänglich, viel zu kompliziert, rechthaberisch, zickig, altklug, giftig, schlagkräftig, mutig, schlau, bildhübsch, geheimnisvoll, anders...'

Er sah wie Alice von ihrer anderen Nachbarin abgelenkt wurde und Anna sich schließlich zurücklehnte um Professor Flitwick zuzuhören. Eigentlich sah sie sehr zufrieden und interessiert aus.

Doing. Sirius hatte wiedermal einen Zettel zu ihr rübergeschmissen und bereits in Vorfreude auf die neue Diskussion mit ihr gegrinst, als diese sich sehr langsam, fast in Zeitlupe zu ihm umdrehte. Die Augen verengt, die Nase schnaubte, der Mundwinkel verzogen, die Hand die das Papier hielt jetzt zu einer Faust gestemmt. Wenn man sich zwei Hörner an ihren Kopf dachte, sah sie aus wie ein Wilder Stier, der gerade ein rotes Tuch erblickt hatte.

"Öhm..." begann er als Anna etwas in ihrer Tasche herauskramte. Was hatte sie vor? Sie nahm doch wohl jetzt kein Messer heraus um ihn zu töten? Ihr Zauberstab lag auf dem Tisch, damit hätt sie's doch auch tun können.

Doing! Ein Knäuel an seinem Schädel! Doing, der zweite Knäuel an seinem Kopf! Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.

"Was zum-"

Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.

"Miss White!" schrie Professor Flitwick zwischen drinn.

Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.

"Miss White! Was machen sie da?"

Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.Doing.

"Miss White, Nachsitzten wegen tätlichen Angriffs aus Mr. Black!" piepste der kleine Flitwick.

'Das ist alles?' dachte Sirius, während er mit verschrenkten Armen an seinem Platz neben James saß und unglaubig mit der rechten Augenbraue auf und ab zuckte, während sein bester Freund und Lilli wie der Rest der Klasse verschrocken zurückgewichen waren und Anna noch immer verrückt wie ne Furie mittelgroße Papierknäuel an seinem Schädel schmiss.

'Ich werde hier maltretiert und alles was sie bekommt ist Nachsitzten?'

"_**Das wars mir Wert! Für diesen Kommentar wollte ich ihn nicht umbringen, aber ich habs ihm dann doch lieber heimzahlen wollen und ich sag dir, das war ne Erlösung ihn 120 Papierboller an sein Gehirn zu schmeißen..." **_

"_**120?" fragte Lilli noch immer lachend. Allein die Erinnerung an diesen Tag war zum Brüllen gewesen. Auch dies war etwas einmaliges in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dass ein Lehrer einer eigentlich sehr guten Schülerin Nachsitzten wegen tätlichen Angriffs auf den eigenen besten Freund geben mußte. **_

"_**Das WAR die Rache für alles, was er mir bis dahin an den Kopf geschmissen hatte und schon mal ne Vorabrechung für alles was noch kommen sollte. Naja, jedenfalls war von Liebe zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer nichts zu sehen. Ich hatte es ja eigentlich schon aufgegeben... aber an jenem Abend als ich dank IHM nachstizten durfte... Da saß ich also im Klassenzimmer, aber es beaufsichtigte mich nicht Flitwick sondern Binns." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung. Flitwick hatte wohl auch besseres zu tun und weißt du, wer direkt neben mir saß?" **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

"_**Woher weißt du das?" **_

"_**Naja, er hat nach dem Unterricht Snape vor McGonagall gezerrt und ihn absichtlich mit nem Zauberspruch die Haare Schneeweiß mit leuchtend gelben Sternchen gezaubert. James meinte, dass er das nur tat, um dich auch bein Nachsitzten nerven zu können." **_

"**_Und wie er das hat!" grummelte Anna verächtlich und doch leicht süffisant grinsend. _**

Anna lachte amüsiert auf als McGonagall Sirius zu Binn's ins Klassenzimmer schleppte.

"Noch ein Schüler für sie Professor Binns. Mr. Black wird es wohl nie lernen, seine unverschämten Streiche gegen wehrlose Schüler zu unterlassen..."

Dann hatte sie überrascht Anna erblickte.

"Miss White..."

"Professor McGonagall," sagte Anna schuldig.

"Von ihnen hätte ich mehr Beherschung erwartet!"

Und damit ließ sie Sirius da und verschwand mit einem Türknall wieder hinaus.

"Gut, Mr. Black setzten sie sich. Es geht um die Hexenverfolgung, die sie im 2.Schuljahr lernen mußten und wir werden es wiederholen. Gwendoline, die Ulkige... blablablabal."

Er redete mit derselben monotonen Stimme weiter, den Blick auf sein Buch starrend und hinter seinem Pult sitztend. Anna wandte sich Sirius zu und sah ihn fragend an.

"Was hast du jetzt wieder getan?"

"Snievellus leuchtet jetzt sehr weihnachtlich.." gluckste er vielsagend, woraufhin sie nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Weihnachten ist vorbei, Sirius. Schon.Verdammt.Lange."

"Uh, welche Laus läuft uns denn heut über die Leber?"

"Ich verpass dir gleich Läuse über deine Leber!" zischte sie böse.

"Hey, Anna, wegen vorhin tut's mir Leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. War nicht so gemeint wegen Männerfressende Killerbraut. Sollte nur'n Witz sein. Dachte, wir scherzen miteinander. Sorry, ist nach hinten losgegangen."

"Wieso? Ich hab meine Rache bekommen," sagte sie vollkommen ernst.

Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wieder lächelte und ihm wohlgesonnen war. Erst als er tief in ihre Augen sah, konnte er sehen, dass es nur eine Maske war, die sie auftrug. Hinter dieser Maske, tief in diesen schwarzen Augen, sah er Angst und das Verlangen nach Schutz und Geborgenheit.

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

"Aber ich will's. Es war blöd von mir. Manchmal handle ich ohne nachzudenken.Kennst das ja."

"Ja... ich weiß, wie dämlich und blöde und idiotisch und dumm und kindisch und lächerlich und-"

"Okay, ich habs kapiert. Können wir jetzt mit dem Ich-suche-schreckliche-Bezeichnungen-für-Sirius-Black aufhören und wieder Freunde sein, so wie früher?"

"_**Ich war gerade dabei ihm zu verzeihen, dass er mich so abwertend beleidigt hatte und dann kommt er mit dem nächsten daher, was mich noch viel mehr verletzte. Er wollte NUR Freundschaft. Nur wieder gute Freunde sein. Alles so wie früher belassen. Genau das was ich nicht wollte. Ich hatte es satt, immer stehen zu bleiben. Alles um uns herum hatte sich verändert, die Situation, die Menschen, sogar wir selbst aber... unsere Gefühle sollten GLEICH bleiben. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tat. Es war einfach aus dem Bauch heraus, dass ich das tat..." **_

"Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?" fragte Anna etwas niedergeschlagen. Sie versuchte ihre wahre Enttäuschung zu verstecken, aber es fiel ihr zu schwer.

"Was meinst du?"

"Freundschaft. So wie früher."

"Ähm..."

"Weißt du was? Ich hab gedacht, dass es etwas anderes zwischen uns ist."

"..."

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich mögen."

"Tu ich doch auch."

"Nicht nur als guten Freund, Sirius..."

"Sondern?"

"Vergiß es."

"Nein, sags mir!"

Anna wandte sich ihm zu, ihr Blick war von Leid gekennzeichnet und es schien als ob sie ihre Seele für ihn geöffnet hätte, für diesen winzigen Augenblick.

"Als einen Menschen, der dir mehr bedeutet. Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Für wen sollte ich schon wichtig sein?"

Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Professor Binns leierte und leierte und leierte und schließlich beschloss auch Sirius das Zimmer zu verlassen. Da der Lehrer noch nicht mal bemerkte, dass einer seiner Schützlinge fehlte würde er den zweiten bestimmt auch nicht vermissen. Er rannte ihr nach und hatte sie kurz vor der Biegung eingeholt.

"Anna! Warte!" Er hielt sie an der Hand auf und zog sie zu sich zurück. Wieder waren sie sich nah, viel zu nah. Beim letzten mal war sie zurückgewichen, aber der Blick, die Stimmung, das Gefühl, alles war dasselbe.

"Du bedeutest mir doch... mehr."

"Aber du sagst es nicht... und du zeigst es mir auch nicht... Im Gegenteil, Sirius. Du gibst mir das Gefühl total unwichtig zu sein und nur zur Unterhaltung an deinem Leben teil haben zu dürfen. Es ist nicht fair von dir mit den Gefühlen anderer Mädchen zu spielen, wie es dir gerade in den Kram paßt."

"Deswegen... denke, ich dass es nicht gut wäre mit uns beiden."

Er hatte seine Hand erhoben und sie sanft an ihre Wange geführt. Ihre Haut fühlte sich zart wie seide an. Jede Berührung, machte es ihm schwer zu atmen. Er mußte sie nur ansehen um zu wissen, wie sehr er sie mochte und wie sehr er ihr jegliches Leid ersparren wollte, jeden dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, dass er ihr überhaupt Leid angetan hatte. Und gerade deswegen, ging er einen Schritt zurück, weil er nicht auch einer von ihnen werden wollte, der ihr weh tut.

"Ich mag dich, Anna. Ich mag dich wirklich. Aber..."

"Dann zeigs mir..."

Und noch bevor er etwas dagegen getan hatte, noch bevor sein Gehirn sich einschalten konnte um etwas zu tun, hatte er sie mit seiner Hand näher gezogen und sie mit geschlossenen Augen leidenschaftlich geküsst. Er konnte es nicht beschrieben, was für ein Gefühl das war, endlich wieder ihre Lippen spüren zu können, genau so wenig wie sie es überhaupt realisierte, dass das ganze tatsächlich passierte. Sie küsste hier gerade Sirius Black, ihr Schwarm aus der Kindheit, den meist begehrten Jungen der ganzen Schule und er küsste sie mit einer unglaublichen Leidenschaftlich und Liebe wieder.

"_**Den Rest könnt ihr euch denken!" **_

"_**Es ist also passiert?" fragte Alice trotzdem neugierig, gerade so als ob sie es von ihm wortwörtlich hören müßte, bevor sie es wirklich glauben konnte. **_

"_**Hm... Ja... Das erste mal..." **_

"_**Ihr wart mitten im Gang!" **_

"_**Nicht ganz..." **_

"_**Wie nicht ganz?" **_

"_**Den Raum der Wünsche!" **_

"_**Was ist das?" **_

"_**Haben wir mal auf ner Erkundungstour entdeckt. Er verwandelt sich in das, was du dir wünscht. Naja, es ging die erste Zeit ganz gut. Merkwürdigerweise... Naja, aber dann..." **_

"_**Aber dann?" fragte James mißtrauisch. Es war nie gut wenn sein bester Freund ein Aber ransetzte. **_

"_**Naja... Kennst mich doch..." **_

"_**Sag nicht, du hast..." **_

"_**Doch, Prongs..." **_

"_**Merlin, Padfoot. Wie kann man nur?" **_

"_**Was hat er?" fragte Alice ungeduldig. **_

_**Ihrem brennend interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, war für sie das ganze sogar besser als jede Soap Opera gewesen. Allerdings war es derselbe Gesichtsausdruck, der auch auf Remus, Peters und Frank's Gesicht stand. **_

"_**Nun ja..." begann Sirius leicht errötend. **_

"_**Ich hab die blöde Angewohnheit... nachdem ich mit nem Mädchen im Bett war... nicht zu bleiben. UND... ein Zettel zu hinterlassen." **_

"_**WAS!" **_

"_**Auf dem drauf steht...: Danke!" **_

"_**Das ist nicht wahr!" sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. **_

"_**Ich mein, es haben sich schon viele Mädels bei mir ausgeheult, aber keine hat je erwähnt, dass du nach dem Sex nen Zettel hinterläßt auf dem DANKE drauf steht. Nur DANKE! Merlin, Sirius!"**_

"_**Es war ja nicht so, dass wir gesagt hätten, das wir was voneinander wollen. Wir haben uns die erste Zeit über einfach sehr gut verstanden und immer vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen. Wir waren auf einer Wellenlänge und hatten irgendwie mehr Spaß miteinander als sonst..." **_

"_**Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ihr euch ziemlich gut verstanden habt... Am Wochende in Hogsmeade wart ihr richtig süß zusammen." **_

"_**Ja... Weißt du, es war nicht irgendwie eingeengt, sondern frei. Ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihm und dachte... dass er es auch täte. Wir hatten schon beim ersten Mal beschlossen, niemanden davon zu erzählen. Wir waren uns unserer Gefühle nicht wirklich sicher und... irgendwie war es schön, dass niemand außer wir davon wußten. Keine Verpflichtung, nur wir beide und das unendliche Gefühl der ... keine Ahnung... Ich find kein Wort für das was ich fühlte. Tja, und dann kam der Sonntag nach Hogsmeade. Als es mir schlecht wurde und ich umgekippt bin." **_

"_**Was war da?... Moment mal, habt ihr es wirklich in der Krankenstation?" **_

"_**Nein... Naja, nicht wirklich." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Wir wollten es und... ich hab mich aus der Krankenstation geschlichen. Wir sind zurück in den Raum der Wünsche und... eigentlich war es sogar noch besser." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhört. Es war wunderschön ihn nur anzusehen und zu spüren, dass er mich liebt und ich ihn liebe. Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Lils. Du kennst das bestimmt auch. Dass du jemanden nur ansehen mußt und plötzlich in seinen Augen etwas siehst... was dich unglaublich glücklich macht. Es ist der Blick, es ist ein Glänzen darin, ein winziges Leuchten..." **_

_**Sie lächelte verstehend und freute sich für ihre Freundinn, dass die Geschichte so schön war. Sie hatte Anna nie wirklich über Sirius sprechen hören. Es war heute das erste mal gewesen und sie war froh, dass sie Recht behalten hatte und die beiden gut zusammen paßten. **_

"_**Naja... und bis dahin war alles schön und gut. Ich schlief also in seinen Armen ein und als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich noch immer im Raum der Wünsche und weißt du was? Sirius lag nicht mehr neben mir, sondern ein Zettel mit dem Wort DANKE!" **_

_**Lilli war zu schockiert um das zu glauben. Ihr war mit einem mal die Kinnlade runtergekippt und sie war auch nicht im Stande sie wieder zu schließen. **_

"_**Ja, so hab ich auch geguckt als ich den Zettel las. Ich dachte damals, dass es verrückt wäre. Es war so schön gewesen und dann haut er ab mit nem Danke! Genau so gut hätte er liegen bleiben könnte und zufrieden: Warst gut im Bett, jetzt darfste gehen! sagen können. Das hätte denselben Effekt." **_

"_**Und... Und was ist dann passiert?" **_

"_**Naja... Was schon. Danach haben wir erfahren, dass Sirius der gute Schlüssel ist und das hat mich womöglich noch auf die Palme gebracht. Ich wollte nicht mehr und ich hab zu ihm gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass er mit Jeniffer Li zum Abschlussball geht. Was mich jedoch nicht davon abhielt, stattdessen mit Kingsley hinzugehen." **_

"_**Es war also Absicht von dir?" **_

"_**Und wie!" sagte Anna ehrlich lachend. **_

"_**Und wann seit ihr jetzt richtig zusammen gekommen? Ich mein, das alles was du mir gesagt hast ist schön und gut, aber... wann war der Punkt als ihr sagtet: Wir wollen fest zusammen sein! Ganz sicher!"  
**_

"_**Hm..." überlegte Sirius und in seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. **_

"_**Ich denke, wenn Malfoy wüßte, was er wirklich mit seinem Gelaber bezweckt hatte, würde er sich die Haare rausreisen." **_

"_**Wie?" fragte James. **_

"_**Naja... Prongs. Weißt doch noch der Abend an dem er Anna zugeschwatzt hat von wegen der Tod sei tausend mal schrecklicher und wir uns dann wieder versöhnt haben und diesen schiefen Plan ausgeheckt haben." **_

"_**Yup." **_

„_**Das war der Abend?" **_

_**Sirius lachte. **_

"_**Ja, Al... das war der Abend."**_

James hatte die beiden allein gelassen um nach Lilli zu suchen. Sirius schloss direkt nach ihm die Tür ab und sah die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf seinem Bett an, welches Anna darstellte. Sie hatte noch immer Angst. Ihr Körper zitterte und ganz gleich wie sehr sie doch versuchte stark und mutig zu wirken, es gelang ihr nicht. Er hatte es getan. Er wollte es nicht, aber er hatte es getan. Er verletzte sie.

"Ich hab das vorhin Ernst gemeint..."

"Was?" fragte sie leise.

Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören und obwohl es nur ein kurzes Wort gewesen war, hörte er die Angst in ihrer Stimme. Er fühlte Schmerz in seinem Inneren, weil es ihr so schlecht ging. Er wollte es nicht, er hatte nie in seinem Leben so gefühlt, aber in diesem Moment war es da und nichts konnte es vertreiben. Ganz gleich wie sehr er versuchte es zu ignorieren, es funktionierte nicht. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie aufs Bett und legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter. Damit beruhigte er nicht nur ihr Herz... sondern auch sein eigenes. Ihre Nähe brachte Ruhe und Vertrauen was er so sehr wollte, ohne es gewußt zu haben.

"Ich weiß nicht... warum ich das gemacht hab. Ich hab dich... schlafen sehen. Wie ein Engel... wie ein gefallener Engel. Du hast soviel durchmachen müssen und warst immer allein. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es verstehe. Das stimmt nicht. Ich hatte Prongs, Moony und Wormtail, die mir immer halfen. Prongs würde für mich seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Du warst all die Jahre alleine mit deinen Problemen und Sorgen. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun..."

"Und warum tust du's dann?"

„..."

"Weißt du... ich hab davon gehört."

"..."

"Dass du den Mädels immer nur ein Zettel zurück läßt, wenn's vorbei ist. Aber es selber zu lesen ist etwas anderes."

"Ich wollt's nicht..."

"Stimmt es dass du einem Mädchen mal ein Gedicht hinterlassen hast?"

"Öhm!"

"Es stand drauf: Rosen sind rot, der Tag ist grau, Merlin zauberte mich schön. Bist du noch blau?"

"Das-----war-----ein----Witz... von Prongs... Das Mädchen war glaub ich...Paula Wein."

"Paula Wein?"

"Ja... ne Rawenclaw... hat zuviel getrunken auf Party's und jeden angebaggert, einschließlich Peter. Da fand er's wohl ganz lustig mit dem Spruch."

"Das war nicht gerade nett."

"Wir waren in er 5. was erwartest du?"

Nein, das hätte er vielleicht nicht erzählen sollen. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht gut, sie war störend. Es war peinlich und er fühlte Schuld, statt Triumph oder Stolz.

"Wieso hast du es getan? Ich meine... bei mir, wenn du es nicht wolltest."

"... Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er ehrlich und senkte blickte nach oben an die Decke.

'Weil ich Gefühle bei dir bekomme, die ich nicht kenne. Die mir Angst machen, weil sie so intensiv sind.'

Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Wange und fühlte wie das Feuer in seinem Inneren aufloderte, wie es kochte. Sein Blick wanderte von der Decke langsam hinab und traf sie. Schwarze Augen, die ihn hilfesuchend ansahen.

"Ich verstehs auch nicht, Sirius. Ich fühle doch dasselbe..."

"..."

"Mich verwirrt es auch und mir macht es auch Angst. Aber jeder Tag, der vergeht, wird es stärker. Ich will keine Freundschaft mit dir... ich will... Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen."

"..."

"Ich weiß, dass es schief gehen kann. Merlin, ich weiß doch nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt ein Leben habe!"

"..."

"Ich bin der dunkle Schlüssel, Sirius und du der gute. James Plan klingt gut, super, aber was wenn er schief läuft? Wir überleben diese Katastrophe vielleicht gar nicht und wenn dem so ist... dann will ich nicht unerfüllt sterben. Ich will alles gemacht haben, was ich wollte und ich will nichts bereuen..."

"Und wer sagt, dass du das hier nicht bereust?"

"... Mein Herz..."

Und damit spürte er wieder ihre sanften Küsse auf seinen Lippen, spürte ihre zarte Berührungen an seiner Haut. Er schlang seine Hand um ihren Rücken und drückte sie langsam mit sich aufs Bett nieder.

"Collorportus! Silencio!" waren die letzten Worte, die sie davor noch sprachen, bevor sie ineinander versanken und nichts und niemanden mehr außer einander wahr nahmen.

Sirius sah sie aufs neue an. Sie sah noch immer wie ein Engel aus, aber diesmal wie ein zufriedener, bildhübscher Engel, der sein Leben wieder genoss. Und Anna? Sie lag direkt neben ihm und sah zu ihm auf. Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wollte nicht mehr weggehen und sie brauchte ihm nur tief in die Augen zu sehen um zu wissen, dass er dasselbe fühlte, was sie tat.

"Was machen wir mit Prongs und den anderen?"

"... Ich werd wohl wieder zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen, bevor noch einer von ihnen herein kommt."

Sie beugte sich auf und schlang die Decke um ihren Körper um aufzustehen als Sirius seine Hände um ihre Hüfte legte und wieder zu sich zurück zog.

"Das meinte ich nicht," flüsterte er liebevoll und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Sein Atem an ihrer Haut kitzelte leicht, aber es war ein schönes kitzeln, das sie mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.

"Ich meinte... uns."

"Gibt es ein uns?" fragte sie vorsichtig und öffnete ihre Augen wieder um ihn dabei ansehen zu können.

Sie spürte es, aber sie wollte es von ihm hören. Er lächelte und wenn Sirius Black lächelte, dann brachte er damit die Wärme in der Kälte zu ihr, die Sonne am Abend, das Licht in der Dunkelheit, das Vertrauen, beim Zweifel.

"_**Wir haben an dem Abend beschlossen es vorerst für uns zu behalten und niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen. Und tja... ihr habt es ja dann irgendwann selbst herausgefunden. Gut, jeder zu nem anderen Zeitpunkt, aber... wär doch langweilig wenn wir vor euch getreten wären und gesagt hätten: HeyHo! Wir sind ein Paar!" **_

_**James, Remus, Alice, Frank und Peter blickten alle anders drein. Aber eins hatten sie gemeinsam: Sie freuten sich ausnahmslos alle für ihre beiden Freunde. Sirius und Anna hatten das mehr als alle anderen verdient und wenn man sie jetzt betrachtete, konnte man sich den einen schon gar nicht mehr ohne den anderen vorstellen. Sie waren perfekt füreinander geschaffen.**_

„_**Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es so zwischen euch passiert ist," gab Lilli überrascht zu und lächelte sie an. **_

„_**Ich mein... es jetzt zu hören, ergibt natürlich Sinn. Aber... damals... Ihr wart plötzlich zusammen und... habt auch nie gesagt, wann es angefangen hat... Wart ihr danach durchgehend ein Paar?"**_

_**Anna sah sie verwirrt an. **_

„_**Hm?"**_

„_**Na, auf dem Abschlussball. Da wurdet ihr beiden zu König und Königin gewählt. Der Tanz... Ich hab mich schon damals gefragt, ob nicht mehr zwischen euch beiden ist."**_

„_**Mhm," machte sie leicht verträumt. **_

„_**Ehrlich gesagt... nein..."**_

„_**Nein?"**_

„_**Nach Hogwarts war es nicht gerade leicht, aber... ich glaube... das ist unser kleines Geheimnis und soll es auch bleiben."**_

_**Dazu nickte Lilli verstehend und belies es auch dabei. Anna und Sirius hatten das Recht, Dinge für sich zu behalten. Es gab ja auch vieles, was James und sie niemanden erzählten. Nicht mal ihren besten Freunden.**_

"_**Soso... Black und White. Das war ihre Geschichte..." kommentierte Alice nachdenklich. **_

"_**Na, jetzt hab ich was beim 10 Jahrestreffen zu erzählen! Die anderen werden ausflippen, besonders Cat Jordan!" **_

"_**Untersteh dich Stradfort!" **_

"_**Oh, rat mal wer euch beiden auf die Liste zur König und Königin gesetzt hat! Cat hat zwar ne große Klappe aber mit ihren Vermutungen liegt sie fast immer richtig! Die wird sich freuen wenn ich's ihr erzähle." **_

"_**Alice, ich warne dich!" **_

"_**Jahhhhhhhhhh, Black und White waren schon in Hogwarts zusammen und ich kenn die ganze Geschichte! Jordan hatte ne Wette laufen, was euch beiden betrifft! Und ich hab mitgemacht. Ich bin REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!" **_

_**Lachend sprang sie von Franks Armen auf und lief im Raum herum während sie immer wieder rief: "Black und White waren schon in Hogwarts zusammen! Ich bin jetzt REICH!" **_

"_**Alice, lass das!" rief Sirius und war gleichfalls auf den Beinen um ihr durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer nachzulaufen, direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus ins nächste Zimmer, wieder an ihnen im Wohnzimmer im Kreis vorbei rüber zur Küche und wieder an ihnen vorbei rüber zum nächsten Zimmer. James, Frank, Remus und Peter warfen sich kurz ein Blick zu und prusteten alle los. **_

"_**Soviel zum Thema erwachsen genug zum Heiraten sein!" meinte James lauthals lachend. **_

_**Als Sirius mit James in seiner Wohnung aus dem Kamin stieg, war das erste was er sah, Anna und Lilli auf der Couch sitzten und lachen. Es ging ihr gut... **_

_**Anna war aufgestanden und zu ihm hergegangen. Sehnsüchtig schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. Sirius hatte seine Hand an ihr Kinn gelegt und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. **_

_**James setzte sich indessen zu Lilli auf die Couch, schlang seinen Arm um sie und gab ihr seinerseits einen langersehnten Kuss auf die Lippen. **_

"_**Ich hab noch ne kleine Überraschung für dich, Süße," flüsterte er ihr zu. Lilli zuckte leicht überrascht zurück. **_

"_**So?" **_

"_**Yup... Ich weiß, es wird dir gefallen... Im übrigen, weiß ich jetzt wie unser Paar hier zusammen gekommen sind." **_

"_**Ich auch," flüsterte sie ihm zurück. **_

_**Anna und Sirius bekamen von dem was James und Lilli sprachen gar nichts mit. In diesem Moment zählten nur sie. Sie wollten die Gefühle genießen, die sie eben wieder gefühlt hatten und sie taten das in dem sie sich einfach ansahen und in den Armen hielten. **_

_**'Ich bereue nichts... Ich würde alles für dich tun, Anna. Alles, sogar mein Leben geben. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du dein Leben für mich gibst, genau so wenig, wie ich den Gedanken hasse, dass du vor mir stirbst.'**_


	109. Chapter 109

So, jetzt aber )

_**Hels: **_

Hey Liebling )

lol+ Das komische ist, als ich das im Forum geschrieben hatte, hat auch jeder gemeint, dass sie die Beichten nicht schlimm fanden +lol+ Ich sollte an meiner Definition von Schlimm wohl noch arbeiten +g+

Es wird auch einen Ausweg geben aus dieser Situation +g+

kugeln+ Ja und wie selbstsüchtig du bist +kugeln+ Alle auf Hels! Er ist schuld, dass ich erst später weiterschreibe +lool+ Spaß )

Na, ist ja bald soweit +nicknick+drückdichauchganzdolledurch+ HDAGDUNMÜAL ) Sweet Greetz Back

_**Happy Herminchen:**_

Hi Süße :) Super, dass du wieder aus England zurück bist )Und es kommen sogar noch 40 Chaps +lol+ Freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Dickes Bussili. HDAGDÜAL )

_**Hokuto-Sumeragi:**_

Hallo )

Supier+g+ Klingt doll :D

Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat +g+ Hatte auch meinen Spaß beim schreiben :D Mach ich doch glatt ) Greetz :)

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel )

troest+ Spätsommermüdigkeit, eindeutig +g+ Ja, Anna's Rache gefällt mir auch immer wieder zu lesen +g+ HDAGDÜAL+kuddelback+ Dickes Bussi :)

Chap 109: The End, Part I 

**_"Hey, ihr Turteltauben," riss Lilli die beiden aus den Gedanken und bekam dadurch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zurück. _**

"_**Ich denke, es gibt da etwas, das Anna euch sagen möchte..." **_

"_**Nein, gibt es nicht," sagte diese zähneknirschend und mit eindringlichem Blick auf ihre Freundinn. **_

"_**Doch, gibt es," trällerte Lilli heiter, woraufhin beide Männer verwirrt zwischen den Mädels hin und her sahen. **_

"_**Nein, gibt es nicht." **_

"_**Doch, gibt es." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Lils!NEIN!" **_

"_**Anna.DOCH!" **_

"_**WASDENNNUN?" fragte James, bevor die beiden mit diesem Spiel noch ewig so weitermachen konnten. Es war schon spät Abends und er hatte keine Lust auf diese Ja-Nein-Unplugged-Unterhaltungen, die Anna sonst imme rmit ihrem Verlobten führte. **_

"_**Anna! Tu's. Sie werden es wissen wollen!" **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

_**Diesmal hatte nicht Lilli gesprochen, sondern Sirius. Anna hatte sich ihm zugewandt und unglaubig den Kopf geschüttelt. **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Do-" **_

"_**Wie lang wollt ihr dieses Spiel noch treiben? Da verblödet ja das Gehirn, ey!" stöhnte James genervt. **_

"_**Wenn Anna es nicht sagen will, dann zwingt sie auch nicht dazu." **_

"_**Aber es ist wichtig und sie tut das nur nicht, weil sie glaubt, dass ihr böse auf sie sein werdet," widersprach Lilli ihn eindringlich. **_

"_**James, es könnte DIE Lösung sein!" **_

"_**Ähm..." **_

"_**Nein, ist es nicht!" **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Wenn ihr soweiter macht, sitzten wir zur Hochzeit noch da und diskutieren hier Nein-Doch Gespräche. Also, Anna, Lilli weiß was du uns sagen KÖNNTEST, ja?" **_

"_**Ja, aber-" **_

"_**Und sie sagt, dass es DIE Lösung ist, ja?" **_

"_**Ja, aber-" **_

"_**Und wenn Lilli das sagt, dann wird da schon was dran sein. Also sags uns! Hör auf, immer zu denken, dass wir böse sind, sobald es dich betrifft! Wir sind Freunde verdammt noch mal und da darf man schon mal Fehler begehen. Wir lernen schließlich daraus... " **_

"_**Aber-" **_

"_**Nichts aber und jetzt sags. Was ist DIE Lösung? Wenn es eine gibt, dann wollen wir sie auch hören." **_

"_**Gut, aber wenn du mich danach haßt, wie ich überhaupt auf diese Idee komme, dann sag nicht, ich hätts dir nicht gesagt, denn ich habs dir gesagt!" **_

"_**Anna! Sags!" drängte nun auch Sirius. Was immer es war, ganz gleich wie wütend er auch sein würde, HASSEN könnte er sie niemals. **_

"_**Okay...," sagte sie schließlich leise und setzte sich mit Sirius zu Lilli und James auf die Couch rauf. Sie atmete kurz tief ein. **_

"_**Also, es gibt da ein Ritual... welches... Voldemort seiner Macht berauben würde." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Dazu müßte ich, als der dunkle Schlüssel, mit den guten Schlüssel, also Sirius, fusionieren, sprich heiraten und zwar auf geweihtem Boden, wo sowohl gutes als auch böses existieren kann-Der Friedhof." **_

"_**Warum keine Kirche?" fragte James. **_

"_**'s doch auch geweihter Boden." **_

"_**Aber eine Kirche ist etwas GUTES. Böses kann dort nicht existieren. Es wird vertrieben, wenn es nicht stark genug ist. Und das Ritual wird bezwecken, dass die Macht sich wieder zusammen fügt und sich in James, als den ehemaligen Inhaber vereinigt. Sie schließt sich wieder und wird erst in die nächste Generation wiedergeboren... Harry!" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ja, James. Harry wird das ganze Leid tragen. Voldemort wird sofort spüren, dass man ihm seiner Macht beraubt hat und dann wird er auf Teufel komm raus hinter deinem Sohn her sein und wenn Voldemort sich vorgenommen hat jemanden zu töten, ist derjenige nicht vor ihm sicher. Wie oft hat er es bei dir schon probiert? 3 mal oder etwa nicht?" **_

"_**Aber, wenn ihr das tut. Dann wärt ihr alle drei frei. Und wer weiß, wenn Voldemort wieder schwächer wird, dann kann Dumbledore ihn vielleicht sogar aufhalten!" **_

"_**Und wenn er es nicht kann, Lilli? Du setzt dein ganzes Vertrauen in ihn, aber vielleicht kann er das gar nicht, was man von ihm erwartet? Er war ja auch nicht in der Lage seinen...-" **_

_**Anna hatte abrupt gestoppt und das bedeutete immer, dass ihr etwas rausgerutscht wäre. Die Freunde warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, dann sah Sirius sie besorgt an. **_

"_**Seinen was?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Anna, wir sehen doch, dass Dumbledore im Bezug auf dich anders ist..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Also, zu was war er nicht in der Lage? Keine Geheimnisse mehr, kleine..." **_

_**Sie sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen und sie wußte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Tatsachen noch länger zu verschweigen, die sowieso fast jeder wußte. Zumindest, die, die es nicht wissen sollten, wußten es schon, also konnte sie es ihnen auch sagen. **_

"_**Er war nicht in der Lage... seinen Enkel... von den dunklen Künsten abzubringen... Meinen Vater... " **_

"_**Dein..." begann Lilli positiv überrascht während die Jungs mit breit offenem Mund da saßen und nichts sagen konnten. **_

"_**Du bist-Wie-Aber-" **_

"_**Ja, Dumbledore ist mein Urgroßvater. Mein Vater Allan White ist sein Enkel. Meine Großmutter war ein guter Mensch. Sie war Dumbledore's Tochter und sie hat ihre große Liebe in Kevin White gefunden... Es hat nur niemand gewußt, dass er... den dunklen Künsten verfallen war. Sie haben sie umgebracht, nachdem sie ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hat, Allan, meinen Vater... und dieser hat schließlich meinen Großvater oder besser seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht... im Auftrag Voldemorts. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum Dumbledore so gegen Voldemort kämpft. Er hat auch so vieles verloren..." **_

"_**Dumbledore... war mal verheiratet?" fragte Sirius leicht unglaubig und stellte fest, dass er die Vorstellung, sein alter Schulleiter hätte mal ne Frau gehabt, verdammt komisch fand. **_

"_**Er erzählt nicht sehr viel von ihr... nur eben, das sie sehr jung gestorben ist und meine Großmutter zur Welt brachte. Naja, Aberforth ist da schon anders. Er ist lustig, aber ihr habt ja gemerkt, dass er eher Angst vor alles und jeden hat. Aber er erzählt mir sehr viel von meiner Großmutter und meiner Urgroßmutter. Dass sie schön waren und immer dafür kämpften woran sie glaubten..." **_

"_**Seit wann weißt du das?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. **_

"_**Er hat es mir in Hogwarts gesagt. Kurz nachdem wir heraus fanden, dass ich der Schlüssel zur dunklen Seite war. Es weiß kaum jemand, dass ich seine Urenkelin bin. Niemand bringt den Namen White mit Dumbledore in Verbindung. Dumbledore steht für das gute, das Gerechte und das helle und White... für das schlechte, das böse, das dunkle. Schon komisch wie das Leben spielt, oder? Ich mein... Ich bin Anna White, Urenkelin des großen Dumbledore's, den selbst Voldemort fürchtet. Ich sollte doch eigentlich froh sein darüber... aber ich bin es nicht. Es macht alles nur noch schwerer. Er hat mir von diesem Ritual erzählt..." **_

"_**Anna, dann bist du aber nicht mehr ganz allein," sagte Lilli einfühlsam und lächelte positiv. **_

"_**Du magst deine Eltern und deinen Bruder verloren haben, aber... du hast jetzt einen Urgroßvater... und Urgroßonkel." **_

_**Sie lächelte leicht auf. Das ganze war nicht wirklich erleichternd. **_

"_**Naja... wie man's nimmt. Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, er schämt sich für mich." **_

"_**Schämt sich für dich? Wieso sollte er?" **_

"_**James, er ist Albus Dumbledore! Der größte Zauberer, den es gibt, der gegen die dunklen Künste kämpft. Und dann bin da ich! Seine Urenkelin, die Tochter zweier Todesser, die loyal zu Voldemort standen und im Grunde steh ich doch auf keiner Seite. Mal hier, mal dort! Selbst ihr habt mir bis vor kurzem noch ein Verrat zugetraut." **_

_**Sirius wollte sofort entrüstend losbrüllen, dass das nicht stimmte und wie sie nur so darüber denken konnte, aber sie hatte Recht. Bis vor kurzem, hatten sie einander selber noch nicht vertraut. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie so liebevoll wie er konnte sanft in seinen. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Anna. Ich würde dich nicht heiraten, wenn ich dir nicht voll und ganz vertraue. Du wirst nicht mehr zwischen den Fronten stehen... Sondern auf deiner SEITE... Und ich auch..." **_

_**Es war das erste mal, dass er so etwas sagen konnte und das erste mal, dass sie es von ihm hörte. Aber es war das schönste, dass sie sich vorstellen konnte. **_

"_**Und wenn unsere Hochzeit auf einem Friedhof statt finden soll, dann lass es uns tun. Wetten, dass da so einige nicht kommen, die ursprünglich uneingeladen auftauchen wollten?" **_

_**Er grinste sie breit an, woraufhin sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn zärtlich zu sich zog. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich..." **_

_**"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben," lachte er amüsiert zurück.**_

_**Später Abends hatten sich Sirius und Anna in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und Lilli schlief mit James im Wohnzimmer auf dem groß gezauberten Bett. Eine Weile lang starrten sie die Decke an, wohl wissend, dass auch der andere bisher keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. **_

"_**Lils?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Ich weiss, ich hab vorhin zu Anna gesagt, dass wir es tun sollen... aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher." **_

"_**Wegen Harry?" **_

"_**Mhm. Es ist nur... dass mich auch niemand gefragt hat, ob ich diese Last der Macht überhaupt will. Der Unterschied ist, dass meine Eltern keine andere Wahl hatten. Die Macht hat ja mich ausgesucht. Hier würden wir Harry die Last der Welt auf die Schulter legen. Ist das überhaupt fair? Er ist noch nicht mal geboren und wir wollen sein Leben bestimmen." **_

"_**James, Dumbledore hätte es Anna kaum vorgeschlagen, wenn er die Sache nicht durchdacht hätte." **_

"_**Wie meinst du das?" **_

"_**Wenn wir nichts tun, dann wird dieser Kampf Du gegen Voldemort ewig so weitergehen und mitten zwischen euch drinn stehen Anna und Sirius, als zwei unschuldige Freunde, die vielleicht am Ende ihr Leben geben müssten. Mit diesem Ritual...könnten wir Voldemort stürzen. Er verliert seine Kraft und ist schwächer. Gut, du wirst dadurch nicht unbedingt stärker, aber Dumbledore. Er hätte die Chance Voldemort zu töten Wir wissen, dass er der größte Zauberer ist, der je gelebt hat und er steht auf unserer Seite." **_

"_**Und wenn es schief läuft? Wenn Voldemort so wie Anna gesagt hat, auf Teufel komm raus, hinter Harry her ist? Als Vater würde ich mir das nie verzeihen wenn er ihm etwas antut und wir das nicht verhindern können." **_

"_**Ich denke, dass Dumbledore sehr wohl auf ihn aufpassen wird. Er wird einen Weg finden." **_

_**James sah seine Frau an und begann zu schmunzeln. Ganz gleich wie hoffnungslos alles war, sie fand immer zum Licht zurück. Da wo andere Leute aufgaben, stand Lilli Evans und zeigte ihnen die weiterführende Tür. **_

"_**Du vertraust ihm, hm?" **_

"_**Ja, das tue ich. Erst nach dem was Anna eben erzählt hat, wird mir so einiges klar." **_

"_**Was denn?" **_

"_**Dumbledore. Er hat dich immer wie einen Sohn behandelt." **_

"_**Hat er?" **_

_**Lilli lachte bei James pesimistischem Gesicht. **_

"_**Naja, du als betroffener hast das vielleicht anders gesehen, aber, ich habe bemerkt wie besorgt er war, wenn du dich in Gefahr begeben hast. Oder wie er mit dir umging, wenn du in Hogwarts irgendeinen Mist gebaut hast, oder welchen Stolz in seinen Augen glühte, wenn du etwas wichtiges erreicht hast. Den Quidditchcup in der 7. Klasse, zum Beispiel. Und weißt du was auch komisch ist?" **_

"_**Nein, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt jetzt sagen... na?" **_

"_**Meine Eltern sind tot... aber.. ich fühle mich nicht verloren. Ich hab das Gefühl als ob meine Familie hier ist. Du, Anna, Sirius und Alice, Remus und Dumbledore... Er ist wie ein Vater für mich. Es stimmt nicht als Anna vorhin meinte, dass Dumbledore sich für sie schämen würde. Im Gegenteil, ich glaube, Dumbledore liebt sie von ganzem Herzen. Das er dieses Ritual vorgeschlagen hat, zeigt es mir." **_

"_**Und warum?" **_

"_**Weil du für Dumbledore immer wie ein Sohn warst. Und dadurch, dass er unseren Sohn diese Last auferlegen will, damit Anna frei ist, zeigt mir, wie sehr er sie liebt und beschützten möchte. Er nimmt eine weitere Last auf sich, weil er auf Harry aufpassen wird. Das hat er mir zumindest gesagt." **_

"_**Dass er auf Harry aufpassen will?" **_

"_**Nein, wird. Bei dem Gespräch damals hat er gesagt, dass ich auf ihn zählen könnte. Er würde immer auf ihn aufpassen und dafür Sorgen, dass er am Leben bleibt und es ihm gut geht. Deswegen habe ich keine Bedenken, Harry diese Macht zu geben. Wenn Dumbledore in seiner Nähe ist, wird ihm nichts passieren..." **_

"_**Ich hoffe, dass alles gut gehen wird..." **_

"_**Ich weiß es..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und kuschelte sich liebevoll an ihn heran. Seine Nähe war so schön und vertraut und trotzdem spürte sie immer wieder aufs neue, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, wenn sie so nah bei ihm war. Es entlockte ihr ein liebliches Grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte.**_

_**Godrics Hollow. **_

_**Die Freunde hatten einen Portschlüssel aufgebaut um Lilli dorthin zu bringen. Sie kamen mitten auf der Wiese davor an und Lilli verschlug es als erstes die Sprache als sie es sah. Nicht etwa, weil es atemberaubend wäre, sondern weil es wie ein zerfallenes, altes Gemäuer mit einer Eingangstür aus zerschlissenem, grauen Holz aussah und war!**_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Du willst hier wohnen?" **_

_**Selbst ihr kleines Haus in London, wo sie ihre Kindheit verbrachte, sah besser aus als das hier. Anna und Sirius mußten sich das Lachen streng verkneifen und gingen hinter dem Traumpaar auf die alte Holztür zu.**_

_**James schob einen Schlüssel hinein, der ebenfalls, verdammt alt und rostig aussah, drehte es ein paar mal, wobei es schön schief quietschte und öffnete die Tür. **_

"_**Bitte sehr, Ladies First." **_

_**Lilli schmunzelte und trat hinein.Wenn James es ausgesucht hatte, dann gab es bestimmt einen Grund dafür und sie vertraute ihm, auch wenn er ab und zu auf die schiefe Bahn lief. Dann mußte sie eben noch etwas renovierungsarbeit leisten und- **_

"_**Merlin!" **_

_**Lilli fiel die Kinnlade hinab als sie das sah. So sehr es von außen wie eine Sozialwohnung für Penner aussah, so hatte es von innen ein wunderschönes, gemütliches Flair angenommen. Die weiße Stoffcouch stand im Wohnzimmer gegenüber einer weiteren weißen Stoffcouch. In der Mitte war ein gläserner, kleiner Tisch, gedeckt mit einer weißen Tischdecke und auf ihr liegend, ein kleines brennendes Teelicht um das rote Blütenblätter verstreut lagen. Hinter der Sitzgarnitur befand sich ein großer schwarzer Holzschrank, das an einem kleineren Regal anstieß. Alle Bücher waren schon eingeräumt und auf dem kleineren Regal standen 2 schwarz-Weiß Bilder, die sich bewegten. Lilli mußte lachen als sie das sah. **_

_**Das eine zeigte sie und James, wie sie im Schnee herum tanzten. Das andere zeigte Sirius Geburtstag, wo er, James, sie, Anna, Alice, Frank, Remus und Peter sich gemeinsam fotografieren haben lassen. Sie sahen auf diesem Foto so glücklich aus, aber in Wahrheit ging es ihnen damals schlecht. Soviele Sorgen, soviel Kummer, überall nur Krieg und Tot. **_

_**Sie sah weiter und konnte direkt daneben eine offene Glastür sehen, die zum Garten hinaus führte. Es stand ein Kinderspielplatz dran mit einer hübschen weißen Schaukel über dem Sandkasten. Draußen schien die warme Sonne herein und man hörte das zarte Wehen des Windes anhand des Rascheln an den Blättern der Bäume. **_

"_**Oh, James...!" sagte Lilli begeistert und ging voller Begeisterung auf den Garten zu um die frische Luft zu genießen. **_

"_**Ja, nicht? Haben ganze Arbeit geleistet," sagte dieser stolz und wandte sich erst jetzt wie seine beiden Freunde auch, zu Lilli rüber die fast den Garten erreicht hatte. **_

"_**Lilli, nicht!" schrien alle drei eine Sekunde zu spät. **_

_**KRACH! **_

_**Lilli war voll gegen eine Mauer gelaufen und lag nun platt wie ne Flunder an der unsichtbaren Wand, von wo aus man eigentlich zum Garten hinaus gehen können sollte. **_

"_**Wasisennas?"nuschelte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um, während sie sich die Beule am Kopf rieb, mit der sie aufgeschlagen war. **_

"_**Oh jeh, Lils." **_

_**Alle drei sahen sie unschuldig und entschuldigend an. **_

"_**Ähm... der Garten ist noch nicht fertig..." sagte James leicht peinlich berührt. **_

"_**Sorry, aber... ähm... das ist nur... eine Fotomontage. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich raus rennen willst, Süße." **_

_**Sie sah James jetzt süffisant grinsend an und schlug ihre Hand sachte an seine Wange. Ihr James, wenn Harry genau wird wie er, dann kann sie sich gleich begraben lassen, bei zwei solch großen Dickschädeln, die nicht glauben würden, dass eine Frau auch mal mehr als bis zu dem Strich denkt, wo die Gehirne der Männer stehen bleiben. **_

"_**Ich ähm... zeig dir besser unser Schlafzimmer. Komm Süße..." **_

_**Er zog Lilli mit sich aus dem Wohnzimmer raus. Anna und Sirius warteten bis ihre Schritte ins Schlafzimmer verklungen waren, dann prusteten sie lachend los.**_

"_**Tut mir leid, Süße," flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sie ihr Schlafzimmer sehen konnten. **_

_**Es war wirklich wunderschön eingerichtet. Die Vorhänge waren in einem zartem Weiss mit rosenmuster und verdeckten nur leicht die Sicht auf einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang. An jeder der vier Ecken des Zimmers stand eine durchsichtige Vase mit jeweils einer langen roten Rose drinnen. Der große Kleiderschrank war verzirrt mit einem großen Spiegel, umrandet mit zwei silber glänzenden Löwen. Das Gryffindorwappen. Ihr Ehebett stand direkt davor. Es war groß und sehr weich und es lagen drei Kissen statt zwei drauf sowie eine große, sehr gemütlich aussehende, weiße Decke. **_

"_**Wieso drei Kissen?" fragte sie verwirrt. **_

"_**Kannst dir aussuchen," grinste James als Antwort. **_

"_**Entweder für Harry, falls er bei uns schlafen will, oder der Entscheidungskissen bei ner Kissenschlacht." **_

_**Sie lachte und drückte ihn enger an sich ran. **_

"_**Du bist verrückt..." **_

"_**Nach dir," fügte James hinzu und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss an den Nacken. **_

_**Wie er ihren Duft liebte. Sie roch so zärtlich nach lieblichen Rosen. Am liebsten wären sie für immer und ewig so drangestanden und hätten ihr neues zu Hause bewundert. **_

"_**Es ist wunderschön," sagte sie ehrlich und setzte sich auf das Bett hinauf. Es war ganz anders als in WingCastle oder bei ihr zu Hause und doch viel besser, gemütlicher und sofort fühlte sie sich hier hergehörend. **_

"_**Harry's Zimmer ist gleich neben an. Damit wir es auch hören, wenn er weint oder uns auslacht, weil Mammi und Pappi sich mal wieder gegenseitig mit dem Kissen verprügeln..." **_

_**Er lachte herzhaft auf und sie drückte ihn lachend mit sich auf die Matraze hinab. Sie lagen nebeneinander da und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sie sah in hasselnussbraune, leuchtend schöne Augen und er in einen smaragd, glänzenden, bildhübschen Blick. Ein Augenblick, den sie genießen wollte. Wie oft durften sie schon so friedlich einfach nur die Zeit genießen?**_

"_**Ich bin froh, weißt du... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir es tatsächlich schaffen." **_

"_**Zusammen zu bleiben, meinst du?" **_

"_**Nein... Das meinte ich nicht." **_

"_**Sondern?" **_

"_**Als du damals im St. Mungo lagst. Nach Voldemort's Angriff auf uns... du hast mich beschützt... und als ich das ganze Blut sah... ich..." **_

_**Kleine Tränen rollten über ihre Wange und tropften auf die Matraze nieder. James fuhr sofort mit seiner Hand an ihre Wange um sie wegzuwischen und sie zu trösten. **_

"_**Hey, Lils..." **_

"_**Ich... hatte damals wirklich geglaubt dich verloren zu haben. Wenn der Zeitumkehrer nicht funktioniert hätte, wenn wir es nicht geschafft hätten... Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren." **_

"_**Das weiß ich doch, Süße." **_

"_**Versprichst du mir etwas?" **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Auf mich zu warten... wenn es doch dazu kommen sollte..." **_

"_**Ich werde immer auf dich warten, Lilli... Immer." **_

_**Sanft schlos er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er spürte wie ihr Körper am Anfang gezittert hatte, wie ihre Tränen weiter sein Shirt durchnässte und wie sie schließlich mit der Zeit wieder ruhiger wurde. Er wußte nicht wie lange sie da gelegen sind, aber er konnte spüren, dass sie eingeschlafen war.**_

_**James löste sich sanft von ihr und deckte sie zu. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schlief nun tief und fest. Er wußte, dass sie das fühlte und schon immer sagen wollte. Das es nun soweit war, lag wohl hauptsächlich an der Schwangerschaft. **_

"_**Na," sagte er als er bei Sirius und Anna draußen angekommen war, die ihn frech angrinsten als er sich zu ihnen auf die Couch setzte. **_

"_**Ich habs dir gleich gesagt, James. Stell zuerst den Garten fertig, aber nein, Mr. Potter will ja immer alles besser wissen." **_

"_**Schon gut, Anna. Ich habs kapiert," grummelte er leicht beleidigt. **_

"_**Wo hast denn Lilli gelassen, Prongs?" **_

"_**Sie ist erschöpft eingeschlafen. 's wohl ganz normal bei Schwangeren..." **_

_**Eine Weile lang starrte James die Luft an, starrte das Weiß der Decke an und versank dabei in seinen Gedanken. Alles was Lilli ihm gestern gesagt hatte schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte nie groß darauf geachtet, wie Dumbledore mit ihm umging. Jetzt wo er an seine zeit in und nach Hogwarts zurück dachte wurde ihm bewußt, dass sie Recht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lassen, er hatte ihn oft getadelt, aber nie mit ihm geschimpft oder ihn angeschrien. **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Wenn du das nicht willst, wegen dem Ritual," begann Anna, doch noch bevor sie aussprechen konnte, hatte er sie unterbrochen. **_

"_**Da gibts nichts zu sagen, Anna. Harry... ist in guten Händen. Dumbledore wird sich um ihn kümmern und wer weiß, wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist die Zeit von Voldemort vorbei und Dumbledore schafft es ihn zu vernichten, noch bevor der kleine geboren wird..." **_

"_**Ein schöner Gedanke," stimmte Sirius ihm zu und beide Männer schlugen sich freundschaftlich in die Hände. **_

"_**Und wenn er es nicht schafft?"fragte Anna vorsichtig, das Gesicht voll mit Zweifeln. **_

"_**Dann sind wir ja noch da," antwortete Sirius. **_

„_**Wir beschützen den kleinen, das verspreche ich dir, Prongs." **_

"_**Das weiß ich, Padfoot. Das weiß ich." **_

"_**Du bist dir der Gefahren auch wirklich bewußt?" fragte Anna um noch mal sicher zu gehen. Wenn sie das taten, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Es war dann vorbei für sie, aber es würde gerade erst für das ungeborene Baby beginnen.**_

„_**Ich meine... die ganze Last, die wir ausgefressen haben einem Baby auf die Schultern zu legen ist... nicht fair..." **_

"_**Mag sein... aber... ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein... Vorher vernichten wir ihn... garantiert."  
**_

_**Sie hatten Dumbledore aufgesucht um ihn ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Im Hauptquartier des Ordens hörte er sich ihre Erklärungen an und er nickte verstehend. **_

"_**Gut... James, Lilli, ich weiß, diese Entscheidung ist euch nicht leicht gefallen, aber es ist für alle Beteiligten das beste. Ich verspreche euch, auf euren Sohn aufzupassen und für ihn zu Sorgen, falls euch oder Sirius oder Anna etwas passieren sollte." **_

_**Die 4 nickten als Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten und doch warfen sie sich zweifelnde Blicke zu, ob das jetzt die richtige Entscheidung war oder nicht. Sie legten hier die Last auf den Rücken eines unschuldigen Baby's nieder, nur um selber frei sein zu können. War das fair von ihnen? James wußte noch genau welche Vorwürfe er seinen Eltern gemacht hatte, wie er sie dafür verantwortlich machte, dass Voldemort ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte und nun tat er denselben Fehler mit seinem eigenen Kind. Harry's Leben würde vielleicht genau so schrecklich verlaufen, wie es seins gewesen war. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass es niemals dazu kommen möge, dass sie einen Weg finden mochten, den dunklen Lord vorher zu stürzen, aber... irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht so kommen würde, wie er es wollte.**_

"_**Nun denn... dann werde ich den Orden Bescheid geben, dass wir alles veranlassen um die Hochzeit auf dem Friedhof auszurichten." **_

"_**Molly bringt mich um," war das einzige was Anna dazu sagen konnte, als die Sache fest beschlossen wurde. Sirius grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht und auch Lilli, James und Dumbledore konnten es sich nicht verkneifen zumindest ein süffisantes Lächeln von sich zu geben. **_

"_**Sehr witzig, danke."**_


	110. Chapter 110

Chap 110: Just for them both, to know it

_**Die Straßen London's waren durch die Lichter hell erleuchtet, als Anna mit Sirius händchenhaltend die Straßen entlang zurück in sein Apartment gingen. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und alles was man hörte waren ihre Schritte auf dem glatten Pflaster, und die vorbeifahrenden Autos. An einer kleinen Brücke, wo man auf einen hübschen Fluss niederblicken konnte, hielten beide an. Anna hatte sich nachdenklich an das Geländer gelehnt, ihr Blick auf das fließende Wasser gerichtet, das die verschiedenen Farben der Lichter reflektierte.**_

_**„Was hast du?" fragte Sirius besorgt, als er die Stimmung verstand.**_

_**„Anna? Ich-"**_

_**„Ich denke nach..." unterbrach sie ihn und sah endlich wieder zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen glänzte etwas trauriges und hoffnungssuchendes auf, was ihn dazu veranlaßte den Kopf zu schütteln.**_

_**„Und über was?"**_

_**„..."**_

_**„Oder... über uns?"**_

_**Sie atmete tief auf, den Blick noch immer auf ihn geheftet. Je länger er in diese schwarzen Augen blickte, um so unangenehmer wurde es ihm mit der Zeit. Sie schienen ihn zu verurteilen, ihm Schuld zuzuweisen, ihn von sich stoßen zu wollen, sei es mit Worten oder Gesten.**_

_**„Ich liebe dich, Sirius, aber... ich weiß nicht ob es sein soll..."**_

_**„Was?"**_

_**„Wir!"**_

_**„Was wir!"**_

_**Auch seine Stimme war gehoben. Er verstand nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte und er haßte es, etwas nicht zu verstehen, sie nicht zu verstehen.**_

_**„Was ist mit uns, was du nicht verstehst?"**_

_**„Merlin, Sirius! Es ist schon soviel passiert... Glaubst du nicht auch manchmal, dass es mit uns besser nie hätte etwas sein sollen?"**_

_**„Moment mal, ist das jetzt sowas wie ne Kurzschlussreaktion von dir!"**_

_**„NEIN!" brüllte sie hoffnungslos und stieß sich von Geländer weg. Sie stand einen Meter von ihm entfernt und sah aufgebracht um sich herum.**_

_**„Unsere Eltern sind gegen uns, das Schicksal ist gegen uns... WIR waren gegen uns... vielleicht soll es nicht sein. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn wir es jetzt doch tun. Gegen alle Regeln."**_

_**„Gegen alle Regeln?" fragte er unglaubig und lachte bitter auf. Er kam näher und griff nach ihren Händen. Anna wollte sie ihm wegziehen, wollte sich entfernen, aber sie konnte nicht. Seine Nähe zog sie magisch an, riss sie an sich und fesselte sie. Ein vertrautes Gefühl packte ihr Herz und ließ es einfach nicht mehr los. Und warum? Weil sie es selbst wollte, weil sie sich immer nach dieser Geborgenheit und Liebe gesehnt hatte, die nur er ihr jemals geben konnte. All die Jahre hindurch, in der man Menschen verlor, die einem wichig waren, in der man zusah, wie Menschen starben, die man nicht mochte, die einem eigentlich egal sein sollte, war er der Fels in der Brandung. Sirius Black war einfach immer da, wenn sie jemanden brauchte. Stark, unbezwingbar und allzeit bereit, selbst wenn sie ihn von sich stieß, selbst wenn sie ihm absichtlich weh tat, wenn sie ausrastete, wenn sie ihrem Temperament und ihrem Zorn ohne nachzudenken freien Lauf ließ...**_

_**„Ich lass dich nicht los, Anna..."**_

_**„..."**_

_**„Es ist mir egal, ob meine Eltern dabei sind oder nicht. Es ist mir egal, ob die Hochzeit riesen groß oder klitzeklein wird und es ist mir Scheißegal, WER alles etwas dagegen hat. Das einzige was für mich zählt, bist DU. Wenn du es wirklich nicht möchtest... „**_

_**„..."**_

_**„Wenn du sagst, dass du dir nicht sicher bist und die Hochzeit nicht möchtest... dann sag mir den Grund und ich lass es. Ich stell mich vor allen hin und blass die Hochzeit ab."**_

_**„..."**_

_**„Ich werd die gesamte Schuld auf mich laden und wir machen weiter wie früher... Ich will nur wissen, warum du nicht willst... Und ob es dein Ernst ist."**_

_**„..."**_

_**Doch statt ihm wirklich zu antworten, statt zu verneinen oder zu bejahend, tauchten Tränen an den Augenwinkeln auf. Er sah wie ihre Augen stärker denn jeh leuchteten, sah ihr sanftes Gesicht, dass mehr als jeh zuvor Leid aussagte, aber auch Glück und Freude... Er brauchte nun keine Antwort mehr. Stattdessen legte er seine andere Hand auf ihren Rücken und drückte seine Freundinn an sich. Sie schluchzte, bevor sie sich an ihn festkrallte und festdrückte. Sirius schloss die Augen und drückte zurück... Das war alles, was er hören wollte...**_

_**Es war spät Nachts als die beiden auf der Matraze auf seinem Balkon lagen und einander tief in die Augen blickten. Über sie leuchteten die Sterne am Firmament, der halbmond schien zu ihnen hinab und der Wind wehte ruhig an ihnen vorbei. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten, die Grillen zirpten leise vor sich hin.**_

_**„Danke..." flüsterte sie sanft. Der Kopf lag auf ihrem rechten Arm drauf, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, die Augen in seinen vertieft.**_

_**„Wofür?"**_

_**„Für alles..."**_

_**„... Ich habe nichts gemacht, wofür du dich bedanken mußt."**_

_**„Doch, das hast du."**_

_**„... Soll ich wirklich mit dir darum streiten?" grinste er frech, als sie amüsiert auflachte und sich wieder aufs Kissen zurück lehnte. Der Blick war nun den Sternen zugewandt.**_

_**„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich heute so reagiert habe... Tut mir leid."**_

_**„Es muß dir nicht leid tun... „**_

_**„Tut es aber... Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn ich in die Zukunft sehe..."**_

_**„... Dann?"**_

_**„Dann sehe ich nur schwarz."**_

_**„..."**_

_**„Ich sehe keine Zukunft für uns, Sirius... Das macht mir Angst. Meine Mutter hatte Recht als sie damals sagte-"**_

_**„Hör auf, Anna, das stimmt nicht."**_

_**„Doch, es stimmt."**_

_**„Nein, tuts nicht. Deine Mutter wollte dir nur weh tun. Sie ist eine falsche Schlange und man darf ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Du schon gar nicht. Ich hatte sowieso immer das Gefühl, dass sie es nur darauf angelegt hat, dir dein Leben wegzunehmen."**_

_**„Sie hat mich geboren... damit ich dem dunklen Lord diene, damit ich ihn beschützte und für ihn sterben."**_

_**„Und? Meine Eltern haben mich bestimmt auch nicht geboren, weil sie sich so sehr geliebt haben. Regulus macht dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts."**_

_**„... Wirst du bei der Abschlussfeier dabei sein?"**_

_**„Wohl kaum. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern das zulassen würden."**_

_**„Mhm..."**_

_**Wieder legte sie sich auf ihren rechten Arm rauf, wieder hatte sie ihren Blick ihm zugewandt, wieder in seine schwarzen Augen geblickt. Sirius gab es nicht zu, sprach es auch nicht laut aus, aber sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Es tat ihm weh, dass seine Familie so kaputt war, dass er nicht das tun konnte, was er gerne gewollt hätte.**_

_**„Glaubst du, dass Regulus sich Voldemort anschließen wird?"**_

_**„... Glauben? Nein, ich weiß es... Er ist dumm, Anna... Einfach nur dumm."**_

_**„... Schade, ich dachte... Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte wenigstens etwas Einfluss auf ihn gehabt, beim Abschlussball."**_

_**„Ich hätte es mir für ihn auch gewünscht. Er vergöttert Voldemort... Und das nur um Mum und Dad zu gefallen. Voldemort wird ihn früher umbringen als ihm lieb ist."**_

_**„... Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie traurig und beugte sich leicht auf um ihn ansehen zu können. Sirius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und atmete dabei tief ein.**_

_**„Er hat es selbst so gewollt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas dagegen tun, aber es gibt nichts, was noch helfen könnte. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht knebeln und fesseln und bei mir verstecken."**_

_**„Nein, kannst du wahrlich nicht..."**_

_**Sie lehnte sich wieder zu ihm hinab, legte ihren Kopf sanft auf seine nackte Brust und begann leise ein und auszuatmen. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, fühlte seine Wärme an ihrem Körper.**_

_**Anna legte ihre Hand auf seine und hackte sie zusammen. Sie sagte noch nichts, sondern starrte eine Zeit lang nur ihre Hände an. Ihre waren so klein und zart, seine so grob und stark... Sie paßten nicht zusammen... sie waren zu verschieden und doch... fühlte sie bei ihm etwas, dass sie bei niemand anderem sonst spürte. Innige und tiefe Liebe. Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, unendlicher Schutz... Wünsche...**_

_**Sie hatte sich nie eine Familie gewünscht, nie diese Verbundheit zu einem Mann haben wollen. Nun war sie da und sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass der Gedanke, es wieder zu verlieren, sie so schmerzen könnte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man allein der Gedanke daran, eine Leere in ihr hinterließ, die so unendlich und qualvoll war, dass man daran sterben könnte. Sie drückte seine Hände fester und schloss die Augen. Es war Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Sie wollte das nicht. Doch diese Gefühle, diese unendlich innigen und tiefen Gefühle, die sie in diesem Moment so einnahmen, sie machten ihr Angst. Sie fürchtete sich davor. Ganz gleich wie viel er ihr auch bedeutete und wie sehr sie ihn brauchte... die Furcht vor dem, was sie gerade dachte und fühlte, war größer... Sie wollte es vergessen und nicht mehr fühlen müssen...**_

_**Sirius hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden. Er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen, aber er konnte ihre Unsicherheit ihn bezüglich fühlen. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er es selber auch so empfand. Ihn machte es auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch fertig zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, für den er alles aufgeben würde, sogar sich selbst... sogar seinen besten Freund.**_

_**Er würde für Anna die Welt zu Füßen legen. Wenn er sie lachen sah, dann leuchtete ein heller Stern in seinem Leben. Wenn sie weinte, dann schien der Regen sich über ihn zu senken und wenn er sie spürte, dann war die Sonne in seinem Leben erwacht.**_

_**Ein letztes mal atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. Dann sah er zu ihr hinab. Ihre Augen waren noch immer auf und sie starrte seine Brust an. Die Uhr zeigte ihnen, dass etliche Stunden vergangen waren. Ganz London lag im tiefen Schlaf, aber diese zwei Menschen waren hellwach. Sirius strich mit seiner Hand über ihre nackte Schulter, als sie sich schließlich regte und zu ihm aufstützte.**_

_„..."_

_Und während sie sich einfach nur ansahen, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben, sank er mit dem Kopf zu ihr hinab. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, ihr Körper lehnte sich auf seinen drauf und er spürte ihre sanfte und glatte Haut. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er an ihrer nackten Schulter hinab und drückte sie liebevoller an sich. Sie küssten sich, aber die Augen blickten einander an, tief, tief in die Seele. Sie atmete... er konnte es spüren, ihren Atem, sie. Die Sorgen waren wieder vergessen, die Zweifel beiseite geschafft. Für diesen Augenblick genossen sie ihre Zweisamkeit, genossen einander._

_Sie wußten, dass noch viel auf sie zukommen würde. Aber... für heute Abend, sollte es einfach in die weite Ferne rücken._


	111. Chapter 111

Chap 111: The End Part two 

**_Draußen war es dunkel gewesen, der Vollmond schien hell herab. James hatte Lilli in seinen Armen eng umschlungen und saß mit ihr auf der weißen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden spielte der kleine Harry, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und er lachte sie immer wieder an. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihr Baby lachen sahen, dann erwärmte es ihr Herz. Er war wohlauf und ihm würde es gut gehen. Knack. _**

"_**Was war das?" fragte James. **_

_**Lilli sah ihn beängstigt an, auch sie hatte das Geräusch gehört. Langsam richteten sich beide auf die Beine und während Lilli Harry ergriff, zog James seinen Zauberstab. Er ging auf die Tür zu und zog den Vorhang zur Seite um hinaus blicken zu können. Er sah ihn kommen, die dunkle Gestalt, dessen Kutte sein Gesicht einhüllte, aber diese Gangart, diese Nähe, er würde sie niemals vergessen. **_

"_**Lilli, er ist es! Schnell, nimm Harry und Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf." **_

"_**James!" schrie Lilli flehend. **_

_**Die Tür sprang zur Seite und Voldemort kam mit blassen und lachendem Gesicht herein. Das nächste was er sah war das grüne Licht, dass den gesamten Raum erhellte und ihn mit einer eisigen Kälte durchfuhr. Er sah Sirius, sah Anna, sah Peter, sah Remus, sah seine Eltern, sah seine Paten, Dumbledore, Harry, Lilli... Und dann wurde es schwarz.**_

_**James schlug seine Augen auf. Er lag kurzatmig auf dem gemeinsamen Ehebett in Godrics Hollow. Lilli und er wohnten jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier und hatten sich auch gut eingelebt. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Puls raste, sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Er drehte sich zur Seite... Lilli, sie lag still schlafend neben ihm, in Sicherheit und am Leben. Er richtete sich im Bett auf und strich sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht und durch die widerspenstigen Haare durch. **_

_**'Es war nur ein Alptraum. Harry ist noch nicht mal geboren. Lilli geht es gut. Er war nicht hier. Er hat sie nicht getötet.Was für ein Alptraum...' **_

_**James stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer rüber. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild sehen, konnte die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen sehen, konnte die Angst erkennen. Er hatte Angst, mehr als er die anderen ahnten. Er hatte nur mit Sirius darüber gesprochen, weil er der einzige war, der ihn in jeder Hinsicht verstand und helfen wollte. Natürlich vertraute er ihm, wie all seinen anderen Freunden. Aber um welchen Preis würde es letztenendes sein? Morgen würde die Hochzeit stattfinden, die Höllenhochzeit auf dem Friedhof hinter Hogwarts, wo all die Toten ihre Ruhe fanden. Wo seine Eltern lagen... Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die negativen Gedanken los zu werden. Das würde morgen der glücklichste Tag im Leben seiner beiden besten Freunde sein. Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge oder Zweifel. Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, also mußten sie auch dazu stehen.**_

_**Lilli hatte mittlerweile einen ziemlich rundlichen Bauch. Immerhin befand sie sich im 8. Monat und würde bald das Baby bekommen. Madamme Malkins hatte Lilli's und Alice's Brautjungfernkleider insgesamt 10x umschneidern müssen, weil sie bei jeder Anprobe aufs neue dicker geworden waren. Im dunkelroten Kleid sah man zwar den dicken Bauch, aber trotz allem wirkte es an beide sehr elegant und hübsch. Es lag eng an und ging erst ab den Knien weiter auseinander, so dass man zumindest gehen konnte. Das Kleid trug seidene kurze Ärmel in einem helleren rotton als das Kleid selber und war am Rand geschmückt durch zarten Glitzer.**_

_**Lilli und Alice hatten beide ihre Haare hochgesteckt, da es im Juni viel zu heiß war um mit langen, offenen Haaren herumlaufen zu können ohne dabei Schweißausbruch zu bekommen. **_

_**Der Friedhof an sich war mit roten Rosen geschmückt, die von weißen Bändern an den Stühlen gehängt wurden. Wie erwartet, kam keiner, der nicht wirklich eingeladen war zur Hochzeit. Wer wollte schon auf einer Höllenhochzeit mitwirken? **_

_**Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens waren da, inklusive der Marauder, Arthur, Molly und ihren Kindern Charlie, Bill, Fred und George, sowie noch wenige andere ehemaligen Mitschüler, wie zum Beispiel Cat Jordan, die sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wollte.**_

„_**Ich brauch doch was für die 10-jahres Feier," grinste sie schlemisch. **_

"_**Na, aufgeregt?" fragte James Sirius. Beide standen in Smoking und elegantem schwarzen Umhang mitten auf dem Friedhof, der mit all den Verzirrungen sogar sehr elegant und festlich wirkte. Wenn man sich die Gräber wegdachte, könnte man glatt vergessen, dass hier Tote schliefen. **_

"_**Und wie... Hast du Anna schon gesehen?" **_

"_**Beruhig dich, Kumpel. Dumbledore ist bei ihr, da kann ihr nichts passieren." **_

"_**'s nur so 'n Gefühl, aber... dieser Clown hat bestimmt was vor." **_

"_**Voldemort?" **_

"_**Es war die letzten Wochen merkwürdig ruhig. Sogar Moony sagt dass es nicht normal ist, dass keine Todesser Attacken statt fanden. Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass er seine ganzen Aktionen auf die Hochzeit konzentriert hat." **_

"_**Was soll er denn schon groß machen, wenn Dumbledore da ist? Voldemort haut doch ab sobald er Dumbledore überhaupt riecht! Euch passiert schon nichts, dafür sorg ich..." **_

_**Die beiden Freunde hatten sich vielsagend angelächelt. So wie Sirius ihm versprochen hatte, auf seinen Sohn aufzupassen, versprach der ihm nun auf ihn und seine Braut aufzupassen, damit nichts schlimmes geschah. Dies würde vielleicht wirklich der letzte glückliche Tag in ihrem Leben sein und er wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand kaputt machen konnte. Das war er seinen besten Freunden schuldig, nach allem, was sie für ihn schon getan hatten. Remus und Peter kamen nun auf die beiden zu, beide gleichfalls im Smoking und schwarzen eleganten Umhang. **_

"_**Na, Padfoot," grüßte Moony ihn und hatte seinem Freund die Hand auf die rechte Schulter gelegt. **_

"_**Jetzt gibt's dann kein zurück mehr. Abhauen is nicht, Freundchen." **_

"_**Keine Sorge," sagte James zuversichtlich und hatte seine Hand auf die andere Schulter gelegt. **_

"_**Es wird alles gut gehen. Dafür sorgen wir."**_

_**Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er war alles andere als optimistisch, trotz der Zuversicht seiner Freunde.**_

_**Anna stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich in dem schwarzen, langen Kleid. Es sah noch genau so elegant und edel aus wie damals, als sie es gekauft hatte, wie am Anfang... gut, ein wenig schien sie zugenommen zu haben, aber wenn sie den Bauch etwas einzog, dann sah man vielleicht gar nicht, dass sie durch die Aufregung soviel gegessen hatte? Quatsch, Sirius interessierte das doch gar nicht ob sie nun 3 Kilo mehr drauf hatte oder nicht. **_

_**Sie wollte sowieso nicht wie alle anderen sein, sie wollte ihre eigene Meinung vertreten und anders sein... Nein, Anna hat es nicht nur versucht, sie war auch anders als alle anderen. Sie heiratete in schwarz und auf einem Friedhof. **_

_**Ihre schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare trug sie offen, silber funkelnde Spangen mit glitzernden Diamanten schmückten ihr Haar und ließen es dadurch schlicht und doch bildschön aussehen.**_

"_**Wirklich... wunderschön..." **_

_**Dumbledore stand an der Tür und hatte sie angesehen. Sie konnte ihn im Spiegel sehen und verzog leicht lächelnd das Gesicht. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass ihr alles wie ein nicht wirklicher Traum vorkam. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie nur ihre Augen schließen und noch mal in sich gehen. Sie würde heiraten und zwar Sirius Black! Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass es zutreffen würde, das sich das ereignete. Selbst vor einigen Tagen noch trug sie Zweifel mit sich... oder hatte sie diese selbst jetzt noch? Doch nun war es da und es erschien ihr alles wie ein wunderschöner Traum, aus dem sie jeden Moment aufwachen wird. **_

"_**Ich freue mich für dich, Anna. Ich hätte mir schönere Umstände für dich gewünscht und auch eine schönere Hochzeit. Es tut mir leid, das alles so kommen mußte." **_

_**Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie wollte ihm vieles sagen und noch so einiges fragen... doch in diesem Moment bekam sie einfach nichts heraus. Sie fühlte sich ihm nicht wirklich nah. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Enttäuschung und Mißtrauen wieder. Es waren Dinge, die sie nicht ertragen konnte und so nickte sie ihm verstehend zu und drehte sich wieder weg, um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Sie würde nicht weinen, sie würde stark bleiben. So wie sie es früher war. Niemals Schwäche vor ihnen zeigen, egal wer es sein würde. **_

"_**Wir sehen uns dann bei der Hochzeit..." **_

_**Wieder nickte sie nur. Ein Kloss hatte sich in ihrem Hals breit gemacht, der schmerzte sobald sie versuchte zu schlucken. Sie hörte nichts mehr und als sie aufsah, war er auch weggegangen. Zu stolz um zu sagen, dass er vielleicht doch stolz auf sie war und ihr alles gute wünschte. Zu stolz um ernste Gefühle zu zeigen. Ja, auch daran erkannte sie, dass sie wirklich verwandt waren. Diese Art, die Gefühle zu verbergen, hatte sie wohl von ihm geerbt. **_

_**Es klopfte leise und wie zu erwarten war, traten Lilli und Alice zu ihr herein und setzte sich je zu einer Seite der traurigen Braut aufs Bett rauf. **_

"_**Na du," sagte Lilli sentimental. **_

_**Es konnte natürlich auch an den Hormonen liegen, dass sie am liebsten weinen wollte, aber sie fand es noch immer u**_

_**nglaublich wundervoll, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde nun doch endlich heiraten würden. Es gab keine zwei Menschen, die dieses Glück mehr verdient hätten. **_

"_**Du weißt, dass Sirius genau so aufgeregt da draußen steht wie du hier drinnen sitzt?" **_

_**Lilli grinste frech, was Anna dazu veranlasste amüsiert zu lachen. Nein, sie wußte es nicht, aber jetzt ging es ihr ein wenig leichter. Wenigstens war Sirius genau so verrückt wie sie.**_

"_**Und Molly?" **_

"_**'s ein wenig geschockt die gute, aber... sie freut sich für dich," sagte Alice zwinkernd. **_

_**Anna verstand nicht, warum sie das nicht beruhigte, sondern nur noch nervöser machte. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und an ihren Handflächen bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen. **_

"_**Ich ähm... gebt ihr mir ein paar Minuten?" **_

"_**Sicher," sagte Alice augenzwinkernd und nahm ihre Freundinn wie Lilli auch noch mal fest in die Arme. **_

"_**Aber vergiß nicht... in 5 Minuten beginnt die Trauung. Der Pfarrer steht nämlich schon bereit..." **_

_**Sie nickte ihnen verstehend zu. Lilli hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt. Merkwürdige Zweifel in den Augen ihrer besten Freundinn und auch wenn sie für einen Augenblick Panik bekam, dass sie ihre sieben Sachen packen könnte um möglichst schnell abzuhauen, so glaubte sie doch daran, dass Anna Sirius viel zu sehr liebte um die Hochzeit platzten zu lassen. Nach einem letzten Blick zu ihr verließen die beiden das Zimmer, dass Dumbledore extra für sie hat herrichten lassen und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Anna war wieder allein und starrte auf den Boden hinab. **_

"_**Okay, nur die Ruhe... Das ist nur Sirius Black, der da draußen steht und auf dich wartet. Du mußt nur das tun, was Dumbledore sagt. Genau... Es ist nur eine Hochzeit. Das bedeutet gar nichts.Alles ist wie vorher, nur besser und enger. Genau... Atme tief ein und aus, Anna White... Merlin, ich rede hier mit mir selbst! Okay, geh jetzt da raus und heirate diesen Kerl, der der einzige Grund für dich ist, morgens überhaupt aufzuwachen!" **_

_**Sie atmete noch mal tief ein und öffnete schließlich die Tür.**_

"_**Nein!" **_

_**Und Plumps knallte sie sie wieder zu. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihre Knie wurden weich wie Pudding und ihr Herz schien momentan an einem Marathonlauf teilzunehmen. Sie konnte einfach nicht weitergehen.**_

_**Der Pianist saß am Klavier und spielte den Hochzeitsmarsch. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, die Professoren von Hogwarts, die Weasley's und noch einige andere Bekannten, so wie Peter und Frank standen da und starrten gespannt auf den Fleck, wo jeden Augenblick die Braut auftauchen würde, wo Dumbledore stand und auf sie wartete um sie zum Altar zu führen. **_

_**Der Priester lächelte um die Braut gleich zu begrüßen, James und Remus standen direkt neben Sirius und sahen wie er auch erwartungsvoll in dieselbe Richtung wie alle anderen starrte. Selbst Lilli und Alice, die ihnen gegenüber standen, starrten hinab. Die Musik lief und lief und lief... aber die Braut war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Während der Bräutigam ziemlich unruhig zu zappeln begann blickte James fragend zu Lilli rüber, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte. Sie sah sich um und gab dem Pianist ein Zeichen zu stoppen. **_

"_**Ähm... ich schau mal was mit ihr ist," sagte sie und rannte ins Schloss hinein. **_

"_**Wird schon, Padfoot," versuchte James währenddessen seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen, der schon nervös seine Knochen knacksen ließ. **_

"_**Hat wahrscheinlich nur die Zeit vergessen..." **_

_**Dieser sah ihn unglaubig an, doch James sah unschuldig zurück. **_

"_**Könnt doch sein." **_

"_**Sicher..." meinte dieser zähneknirschend, aber nicht wirklich ernst.**_

"_**Anna!" **_

_**Lilli klopfte kurz, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und vorsichtig hineinblickte. Anna saß zusammengekauert auf dem Bett und blickte sie verängstigt und unsicher an. **_

"_**Du weißt schon, dass da draußen ein ganz toller Kerl darauf wartet, dass du Ja, Ich will zu ihm sagst?" **_

"_**... Ja?" **_

_**Sie ließ sich lachend neben ihr aufs Bett nieder und sah sie mitfühlend an. Ihre Freundinn sah ja aus wie ein Schuldkind beim nachsitzten, dass jetzt vom Lehrer zurück zu den bösen Eltern geschickt wird. So kannte sie sie gar nicht, aber irgendwie war es witzig.**_

"_**Nervös?" **_

"_**Ganz doll," antwortete diese kopfnickend. **_

"_**Das war ich auf meiner Hochzeit auch. Weißt du es noch? Damals hast du mich beruhigen müssen, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich weggelaufen, bevor ich Ja gesagt hätte." **_

"_**Lils, wenn ich jetzt da raus gehe, dann ist es vorbei. Alles unwiderrufbar." **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Keine Ahnung." **_

"_**Anna, eine Hochzeit ist doch kein Todesurteil. Du tust es, weil du es willst, nicht weil man dich dazu zwingt. Sirius und du, ihr liebt euch, das habt ihr mehr als nur einmal bewiesen."**_

„_**... Ich weiß nicht... Was wenn wir uns wieder... naja... entlieben."**_

„_**Was?" lachte sie ungewollt auf und heimste sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Anna ein.**_

„_**Entschuldige, Süße, aber... entlieben? Sowas gibt es nicht... und selbst wenn, dann ist es Schicksal. Wer weiß schon, was später wird. Was zählt ist doch das hier und jetzt?"**_

„_**..."**_

„_**Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, du würdest ihm das Herz brechen, wenn du nicht rauskommst. Er hat schon ganz traurig ausgesehen als du eben nicht gekommen bist." **_

"_**... Ich liebe ihn, Lils... Ich will ihn nicht verlieren." **_

"_**Das wirst du auch nicht. Vorausgesetzt du stehst jetzt auf und kommst beim Ertönten des Klaviers heraus, tretest an den Altar und sagst nicht Nein, ich will nicht, sondern Ja, ich will. Alles klar?" **_

_**Lilli hatte sie aufmunternd angelächelt und ihre Freundinn begann erleichtert auszuatmen und ebenfalls zu lächeln. **_

"_**Danke, Lilli..." **_

"_**Hey, du hast mir schließlich auch geholfen. Du weißt wie man sowas nennt, oder?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Cliquenwirtschaft," grinste sie bevor sie zur Tür hinaus verschwand und zurück zum Altar auf dem Friedhof kam. **_

_**Sie zwinkerte Sirius zu und zeigte den Daumen nach oben, als Zeichen dass alles gut gelaufen war. Dieser atmete erleichtert aus. Die Musik ertönte von neuem und wieder wandte sich jedermans Blick auf den Fleck, wo jeden Augenblick Anna auftauchen sollte... Und sie blickten, sahen, starrten, schielten... nichts. Sirius warf Lilli einen Was-Soll-Das-Denn-Blick zu, die unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte und wieder hinein gehen wollte als er sie aufhielt. **_

"_**Nein, ich sprech mit ihr." **_

"_**Du bist der Bräutigam, Sirius!" **_

"_**Was? Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher, dass ICH der Bräutigam bin? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, ist mir ja ganz neu!" **_

_**Dabei hatte er die Augen gerollt und ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Schloss. **_

"_**Mensch, Sirius. Das bringt Pech wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht." **_

"_**Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Lilli. Hier kommt die Braut nicht zur Hochzeit und wenn ich sie nicht hole GIBT es keine Hochzeit!" **_

_**Er riss sich aus ihrem Griff los und stürmte ins Schloss hinein. Sie blieb zappelnd zurück und warf einen Blick zu ihren Freunden am Altar zurück, die beide lediglich unwissend mit den Schultern zuckten.**_

_**Anna atmete ein letztes mal tief ein. Diesmal würde sie raus gehen. Was sollte das ganze überhaupt? Sie liebte Sirius, ganz ohne Zweifel und sie wollte ihn auch heiraten. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stand auf. Sie war schon an der Tür angekommen und auch ihre Hand lag bereits am Türknauf um ihn zu öffnen als die Musik des Klaviers ertönte und sie zusammen zuckte. **_

"_**Nein... Jetzt mach schon die verdammte Tür auf. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Geh raus und heirate ihn verdammt noch mal. Du willst es doch!" **_

_**Sie riss die Tür auf. **_

"_**Nein, geht nicht!" **_

_**Und schlug sie wieder zu. **_

"_**Sei kein Baby, Anna. Er wartet auf dich, verdammt noch mal." **_

_**Tür auf. **_

"_**Und wenn er gar nicht will. Was wenn ich ja sage aber das ein riesen Fehler ist!" **_

_**Tür zu. **_

"_**Moment mal, er hat mich gefragt nicht ich IHN! Natürlich will er!" **_

_**Tür auf. **_

"_**Und wenn er jetzt nicht mehr will?" **_

_**Tür zu. **_

"_**Wieso sollte er nicht mehr wollen? Er liebt mich! Ich geh jetzt da raus und heirate ihn." **_

_**Tür auf. **_

"_**Aber wenn das ganze ein riesen großer Fehler ist? Wenn es nicht sein sollte? Vielleicht ist es noch viel zu früh?" **_

_**Tür zu-"Auiaharghhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

_**Er war genau in dem Moment vor die Tür getreten als Anna sie mit voller Wucht wieder zuknallen wollte. Promt ließ sie die Tür beiseite und kniete sich zu dem schielenden Gesicht hinab, welches Sirius im konfusen Zustand darstellte. **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

_**Nichts. Er hörte sie zwar, aber vor seinem Auge sah er lediglich leuchtende Sternchen herumkringeln. **_

"_**Pups?" **_

"_**... Das macht Aua, Anna!" jammerte er und mußte einige male blinzeln um vom Schielen wieder normale Augen zu bekommen. **_

"_**Das war keine Absicht... Ich... Oh Merlin... tut mir leid, Pups." **_

_**Sie half ihm wieder auf die Beine doch als sie seine dicke Beule auf der Stirn sah, die sich langsam bildete, biß sie sich wehmütig auf die Lippen. Das hatte er schon wieder IHR zu verdanken. **_

"_**Das wird ne harte Ehe, wenn sowas schon am Hochzeitstag beginnt," scherzte er grinsend als er ihren schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie sah aus als ob sie in diesem Moment alles getan hätte, was er von ihr verlangen würde. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich heran. **_

"_**Warum bist du denn nicht draußen? Falls du's vergessen hast. Wir sind im Begriff zu heiraten." **_

"_**Ich... ich kann irgendwie nicht gehen..." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

"_**Ich weiß nicht... Meine Beine wollen nicht..." **_

"_**Und hast du das Gefühl jeden Augenblick umzukippen, weil du keine Luft mehr bekommst?" **_

"_**Ja," sagte sie verwirrt darüber, dass er das sagte. **_

"_**Und das dein Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen, weil es vor Aufregung gestorben ist?" **_

"_**Ja..." **_

"_**Das ist ganz normal, Anna. Das ist unsere Hochzeit. Es wäre unnormal, wenn du ganz normal rausspazieren würdest und dir alles egal wäre." **_

"_**Wieso wollen mich meine Beine dann nicht vorwärts tragen?" **_

_**Er lachte amüsiert auf und drückte sich noch mal fester an sich. Allein ihre Nähe brachte es in seinem Inneren zum Kribbeln. Als ob die Schmetterlinge gerade einen Tango miteinander aufs Parkett legten. **_

"_**Sollen wir gemeinsam raus gehen? Wieso sollten wir traditionell wie alle anderen heiraten, wenn wir schon mit dem Friedhof aus dem Rahmen schlagen." **_

_**Und erst jetzt bildete sich endlich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass ihn wieder den Mut zurück gab, den er vorher hatte. Merlin, er liebte dieses Mädchen und wie er sie liebte. **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Du siehst atemberaubend aus... " **_

"_**Danke, Pups." **_

"_**Und dein Kleid ist schwarz! Molly wird nen Kreischanfall bekommen, wenn sie dich sieht. Mein Baby heiratet in schwarz, großer Merlin! " äffte er albern ihre Stimme nach und beide prusteten los. Sirius zog sie näher in seine Arme und ging mit ihr Arm in Arm hinaus auf den Friedhof. Sie atmeten ein letztes mal tief ein, sahen sich ein letztes mal tief in die Augen und schritten dann gemeinsam zu Dumbledore vor.**_

_**In diesem Moment in dem sie vor versammelter Manschaft traten, begann der Pianist von neuem den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen und verstummte einen Augenblick später, nachdem ihm wie alle anderen Gästen die Kinnlade hinab fiel. SCHWARZ! **_

_**Lilli und Alice kicherten über die Glubschäugigen Gesichter, die selbst James, Frank und Remus aufgelegt hatten. Die beiden schritten an den Anfang des Friedhofes vor, Hand in Hand und breit lächelnd. Jetzt wo sie mit ihm diesen Weg entlang lief, wo sie ihn an ihrer Seite hatte, war die ganze Aufregung und Nervosität mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Sie spürte nichts anderes als das Verlangen mit ihm zusammen zu sein und diesen Tag zu genießen. Es war ihr nicht nur egal, was die anderen dazu dachten, sie genoss die geschockten Blicke sogar richtig. Sirius übergab sie Dumbledore und schritt dann zu Remus und James an den Altar vor. Trotz der Hitze, war es ein windiger Tag. Die Blätter an den Sträuchern und Bäumen wurden von ihm abgeweht und durch die Gegend getragen. Die weißen Bänder an den Blumensträußen, schien der Wind mitreißen zu wollen und auch viele Gäste mußten ihre Umhänge an sich drücken, damit der Wind sie nicht unnötig aufblies. Anna schritt mit Dumbledore an den Altar heran, ihr Blick war immer auf Sirius gerichtet, bis sie die Hand ihres Urgroßvaters spürte, wie er ihr liebevoll die Schulter drückte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab. **_

"_**Ich hoffe, Anna... Du weißt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin..." **_

_**Selbst jetzt konnte sie ihn noch nicht ansehen. Sie war geschockt, gerührt und konnte es nicht glauben, dass er ihr das zugeflüstert hatte. Dann drehte er sich sanft lächelnd um und setzte sich zu der kreischenden Molly hinzu, die ihre Tränen nur mit Müh und Not durch ihren Mann zurückhalten konnte, der sie in den Armen hielt und Anna begeistert zuzwinkerte. Gut, schwarz war nicht unbedingt DIE IDEALFARBE für ein Hochzeitskleid, aber für Anna durchaus origninell. Es paßte irgendwie zu ihr und Sirius. Man konnte nun rätseln ob Molly wegen des Kleides weinte, oder wegen der Hochzeit, oder auch wegen allem zusammen.**_

_**Die Musik spielte leise im Hintergrund weiter, während der Pfarrer sich der beiden liebenden annahm, die nun mit verschlossenen Händen vor ihm standen und einander glücklich anlächelten. So viele Zweifel wie sie vorher auch gehabt haben mag, in diesem Moment waren sie alle verschwunden. **_

"_**Ich heiße euch alle hier herzlich willkommen. Wir stehen hier im Angesicht des Guten und im Angesichts des Bösen um die hier anwesenden Sirius Andrew Black und Anna Ginevra White im geweihten Bund der Fusion zusammen zu führen. Hier anwesende Zeugen: Remus John Lupin, James Michael Potter, Alice Katharina Stattler, Lilli Juliana Evans. Sirius, willst du die hier anwesende Anna zu deiner Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja, ich will." **_

"_**Ja... Ich will." **_

_**Dabei hatte er sie zuversichtlich angesehen. Seine Augen waren voller Liebe, voller Vertrauen und Sicherheit und er gab dieses Gefühl an sie weiter. **_

"_**Anna, willst du den hier anwesenden Sirius zu deinem Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja, Ich will." **_

"_**Ja, ich will." **_

_**Sie hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert. Ganz egal wieviel Zweifel sie vorhin besessen hatte. Sie brauchte ihm nur in die Augen zu sehen um zu fühlen, dass er es ernst mit ihr meinte und dass es richtig war, was sie hier taten. **_

"_**So gebt euch die Ringe, als Zeichen des Bundes." **_

_**Sanft strich Sirius ihn Anna an den Ringfinger und genau so zart legte sie ihm den Ring an. Sie hatten sich tief in die Augen gesehen, tief in ihre Seele geblickt und sich angelächelt. **_

"_**Die Ringe als Zeichen des Bundes..." **_

_**Der Priester hatte gesprochen, doch er stockte, als sich der Himmel über sie zusammen zog, gerade so als ob es regnen wollte und in wenigen Minuten ein Sturm über sie hinweg ziehen würde. In diesem eigenen Augenblick hatten sie alle hinaufgeblickt und es alle kommen sehen. Etwas war gegen diese Fusion und es war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Dumbledore sah den Pfarrer eindringlich an, woraufhin er nur verstörrt nickte und sich wieder dem Paar vor ihm zuwandte. **_

"_**Die Ringe als Zeichen des Bundes, Eine Berührung als Zeichen der Bindung..."**_

_**Die Musik spielte weiter im Hintergrund.**_

_**Anna hatte ihre rechte Handfläche vor sich gehalten, die Finger waren leicht angewinkelt und Sirius legte seine linke Hand darauf um sie zu berühren. **_

"_**Hass und Liebe, Vertrauen und Mißtrauen, Enttäuschung und Freude, Verlangen und Abscheu, das Dunkle und das Licht, zwei Gegensätze, die ohne einander nicht existieren können: Malus Clavis congrego bonus Clavis." **_

_**Sirius durchfuhr ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als ob man mit einem mal etwas schweres von ihm weggenommen hätte und es durch etwas warmes und schönes ersetzt hätte... Er sah Anna an, wollte wissen ob sie es auch spürte, wollte ihr zeigen, dass alles gut gegangen war, so wie sie es gehofft hatten. Sie lächelte und trotz dieses Lächelns, sah er die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten. Er spürte wie ihre Hand sich von seiner löste, stellte mit schwerem Herzen fest, dass ihr Tränen über die Wange kullerten... Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und brach in seinen Armen zusammen. Sirius fuhr mit ihr auf den Boden und starrte entsetzt in das blasse Gesicht seiner Frau. Sie atmete sehr langsam, aber ansonsten zeigte sie absolut keine Anzeichen von Leben mehr. Er hörte wildes Getuschel von den Gästen herüber, er hörte auch wie seine Freunde herum schrien. Er verstand nicht was es war... sein Blick war auf Anna gerichtet, die in seinen Armen lag... und er spürte, wie das Leben aus ihrem Körper entweichte. Er sah eine mächtige Gestalt, die sich zu ihnen hinab kniete und sah in kristallklare, blaue Augen, die er noch nie so entsetzt und traurig gesehen hatte.**_

_**Dumbledore. **_

_**Er hatte es nicht erwartet und Sirius verstand, dass das Ritual nicht so abgelaufen war, wie sie es geplant hatten.**_


	112. Chapter 112

Chap 112:The end Part 3 oder Und jeden Abend kommt Lord Voldemort

**_Draußen war es dunkel gewesen, der Vollmond schien hell herab. James hatte Lilli in seinen Armen eng umschlungen und saß mit ihr auf der weißen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden spielte der kleine Harry, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und er lachte sie immer wieder an. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihr Baby lachen sahen, dann erwärmte es ihr Herz. Er war wohlauf und ihm würde es gut gehen. Knack. _**

"_**Was war das?" fragte James. **_

_**Lilli sah ihn beängstigt an, auch sie hatte das Geräusch gehört. Sanft stellten sich beide auf die Beine und während Lilli Harry ergriff, zog James seinen Zauberstab. Er ging auf die Tür zu und zog den Vorhang zur Seite um hinaus blicken zu können. Er sah ihn kommen, die dunkle Gestalt, dessen Kutte sein Gesicht einhüllte, aber diese Gangart, diese Nähe, er würde sie niemals vergessen. **_

"_**Lilli, er ist es! Schnell, nimm Harry und Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf." **_

"_**James!" schrie Lilli flehend. **_

_**Die Tür sprang zur Seite und Voldemort kam mit blassen und lachendem Gesicht herein. Das nächste was er sah war das grüne Licht, dass den gesamten Raum erhellte und ihn mit einer eisigen Kälte durchfuhr. Er sah Sirius, sah Anna, sah Peter, sah Remus, sah seine Eltern, sah seine Paten, Dumbledore, Harry, Lilli... Und dann wurde es schwarz.**_

_**James schlug seine Augen auf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf seinem Bett auf. Ein Traum? Wieder? Er sah auf die Uhr: Es war der Abend vor Sirius und Anna's Hochzeit. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch mittlerlebt wie sie starb, sah wie sie in Sirius Armen zusammen brach. Wie konnte er jetzt wieder hier in seinem Bett sein? Oder war auch das nur ein Traum gewesen? James wandte seinen Blick neben sich und sah Lilli seelenruhig schlafen. Vielleicht war auch nur seine Uhr stehen geblieben. In dem Fall war es real. Anna war tot. Sirius! Sie hatten ihn doch wohl nicht allein gelassen? Er stand vom Bett auf und stülpte sich ein schwarzes Shirt über bevor er dann hinaus zum Kamin ging, etwas Flohpulver nahm und es hinein warf.**_

"_**Sirius Black!" **_

_**Er konnte die Wohnung seines besten Freundes sehen, das was man eben normalerweise vom Kamin aus sah. Was sollte er auch um Mitternacht noch im Wohnzimmer machen. Warum hatte er das überhaupt getan? Er hätte auch Lilli aufwecken können um sie zu fragen, ob's nun ein Traum war oder nicht. Gut, sie wäre halt ein wenig kräzig, weil es ja mitten in der Nacht war, aber dann hätte er wenigstens Gewissheit und würde hier nicht in ein leeres Wohnzimmer starren wo sich sowieso keiner **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Was soll denn das!" schrie Anna und gab Sirius einen Klapps auf die Schulter. Bei James ging es schlecht, schließlich befand er sich im Gegensatz zu Sirius nicht direkt neben ihr. **_

"_**Ihr habt doch geschrien," verteidgte er sich entrüstend darüber, dass er gehauen wurde, wobei er trotz allem einen äußerst breit grinsenden Ausdruck im Gesicht trug. **_

"_**James hat mich erschreckt," sagte sie erklärend und beide wandten ihren Blick dem besten Freund zu. **_

"_**Was soll das überhaupt? Wieso hängst du mitten in der Nacht am Kamin in unserem Wohnzimmer?" **_

"_**Merlin sei dank, euch geht es gut!" **_

_**Sie lebte. Anna lebte und sie war glücklich mit seinem besten Freund bei sich zu Hause. Sein Herz war mit einem mal frei von Angst und nun konnte auch er über das eben Geschehene auch lachen. Es war ein Traum, alles nur ein böser Traum. Auch wenn es sich verdammt echt angefühlt hatte. **_

"_**Was denn!" fragte Sirius lauthals lachend. **_

"_**Wieso sollte es uns nicht gut gehen? Okay, hast ja Recht. Um Anna muss man sich wirklich Sorgen machen. Immerhin heiratet sie MICH! Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen, Süße?" **_

_**Sie verzog kopfschüttelnd ihr Gesicht und lachte ihn an. **_

"_**Das frag ich mich im Moment auch," scherzte sie und gab ihm verliebt einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sirius genoss es, sie zu spüren und je länger ihre Hände seine Wange hielten, um so mehr wollte er mit seinen Händen sie umfassen und mit sich ins Zimmer zerren. Er liebte es ihre Haut zu fühlen, liebte es, wenn sie ihn küßte. Dabei konnte er so vieles von ihr spüren, sie selbst, ihre Liebe, ihre Leidenschaft. **_

"_**Öhem," räusperte sich James auffällig. Nicht, dass er sie stören wollte, aber er hatte um Merlin's Willen keine Lust vor dem Kamin zu knien und ihnen beim Knutschen zuzusehen. **_

"_**Prongs!" **_

"_**Ich wollt euch nicht stören, aber... gibt es da nicht diesen Muggelbrauch, dass es Unglück bringt, die Braut vor der Hochzeit zu sehen?" **_

"_**Wir sind keine Muggel," erklärte Sirius schulterzuckend. **_

"_**James, was tust du überhaupt um 2 Uhr morgens in unserem Kamin? Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft weiß machen, dass du die Muggelbräuche bei uns überprüfst, oder?" **_

"_**Nein..." **_

_**Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Traum, wenn es ein Traum war. Voldemort, seinen Tot, Anna und Sirius Hochzeit, ihr Tot. Er wußte nicht ob das alles echt oder nur ein verzweifelter Alptraum gewesen war. **_

"_**Prongs? Willst du herkommen?" **_

"_**... Ich würd lieber mit dir allein sprechen, Padfoot." **_

"_**Verstehe, ein:" Sie hob wieder mit beiden Händen Hässchenohren: " Männergespräch !" **_

_**Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und gab Sirius einen lieben Kuss auf die Wange. **_

"_**Gute Nacht ihr beide. Die Braut muss morgen ausgeschlafen sein." **_

_**Kaum dass ihre Schritte leiser wurden und James hören konnte wie eine Tür zufiel, wandte er sich seinem besten Freund zu. **_

"_**Padfoot. Ich hatte einen Traum." **_

"_**Und Anna darf davon nichts wissen?" **_

"_**'s nicht so wie du denkst. Ich weiss nicht mal ob's überhaupt ein Traum war. Fühlte sich alles so real an." **_

"_**Und um was gings?" **_

"_**Naja, das eine spielte in der Zukunft. Harry ist geboren und wir sehen ihm beim spielen in Godrics Hollow zu... dann sehe ich Voldemort und-..." **_

"_**Und?" **_

"_**Und er bringt mich um." **_

"_**Hey, Prongs." **_

"_**Das war noch nicht alles, Padfoot. Ich dachte das wäre real .. Du und Anna habt geheiratet. Oder wolltet es zumindest. Der Pfarrer hat mit dem Ritual schon begonnen, dann... dann ist Anna umgekippt und gestorben."**_

"_**Gestorben?" **_

"_**Das war alles total echt, Padfoot. Ich bin froh dass es ein Traum war, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, fühlte es sich für mich nicht wie einer an. Es wirkte alles so echt." **_

"_**Hör mal, Prongs. Glaubst du nicht, dass der Traum nur deine Panik ausdrückt." **_

"_**Panik?" **_

"_**Na, vor Voldemort. Dass er dir, Lilli und Harry etwas antun könnte und dass er auf meiner Hochzeit Anna umbringt. Immerhin haben wir sie zu diesem Ritual überredet." **_

"_**Ja... möglich." **_

"_**Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Kumpel. 's wird alles gut gehen." **_

_**'Es wird alles gut gehen.' War es nicht das, was er zu Sirius an seinem Hochzeitstag gesagt hatte? Und dann ist alles in sich zusammen gebrochen. **_

"_**Was ist, wenn es nicht nur ein Traum war? Sondern ne Vorahnung oder sowas ähnliches?" **_

"_**Ne Vorahnung?" **_

"_**Ich weiß nicht, aber... ich hab das Gefühl da ist etwas faul." **_

"_**Faul? Prongs, wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, dann werde ich bestimmt auch noch paranoid. Hol dir ne letzte Mütze voll Schlaf und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?" **_

"_**Okay... Nacht." **_

"_**Nacht. Prongs?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf, dass dir nichts passiert." **_

_**Sirius zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann erlöschten die Flammen. Wieso beruhigte ihn das nicht? Sein Traum war so real. Es war als ob er den Tot spüren würde. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in der Hoffnung, diese verdammten Gedanken aus seinem Hirn zu bekommen und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Lilli lag noch immer schlafend auf ihrem Bett. Er legte sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss an den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Er würde alles für Lilli tun, einfach alles.**_

_**Der Friedhof hinter Hogwarts. Alle Gäste waren eingetroffen und James erkannte Sirius, der unruhig zappelnd bei Remus und dem Priester am Altar stand. Lilli und Alice kamen kichernd aus dem Schloss heraus zu ihnen und stellten sich zu den Jungs dazu. **_

"_**Na," begrüßte er seine Frau lächelnd und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss. **_

"_**Wie gehts der Braut?" **_

"_**Ein wenig verzweifelt. Aber sie kommt gleich." **_

"_**Alles klar..." **_

_**Der Pianist begann auf seinem Klavier zu spielen. Die Musik ertönte und die Gäste wandten ihren Blick auf das Ende des Friedhofes zu, wo Dumbledore stand und auf die Braut wartete. Alle Gesichter wandten sich auf diesen einen Fleck zu, an dem Anna jeden Augenblick erscheinen müßte... aber sie tat es nicht. **_

_**'Wie in meinem Traum.' **_

"_**Ähm... ich schau mal was mit ihr ist," sagte Lilli und rannte ins Schloss hinein. **_

_**'Auch das war in meinem Traum...' **_

"_**Wird schon, Padfoot..." sagte Remus, da James kein Wort des Trostes von sich gab, was er in seinem Traum eigentlich getan hatte. **_

"_**Anna hat vielleicht das Klavier nicht gehört. Sie kommt bestimmt gleich.' **_

"_**Sicher..." meinte Sirius zähneknirschend. **_

_**'Das kann nicht sein. Das war doch nur ein Traum.' **_

_**Lilli kam wenige Augenblicke später zurück und zwinkerte Sirius zu, während sie den Daumen nach oben zeigte, als Zeichen dass alles gut gelaufen war. Dieser atmete erleichtert aus. Die Musik ertönte von neuem und wieder wandte sich jedermans Blick auf den Fleck, wo jeden Augenblick Anna auftauchen sollte... Und sie blickten, sahen, starrten, schielten... nichts. Sirius warf Lilli einen Was-Soll-Das-Denn-Blick zu, die unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte und wieder hinein gehen wollte als er sie aufhielt. **_

"_**Nein, ich sprech mit ihr." **_

_**'Alles genau so wie im Traum.' **_

"_**Du bist der Bräutigam, Sirius!" **_

"_**Was? Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher, dass ICH der Bräutigam bin? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, ist mir ja ganz neu!" **_

_**Dabei hatte er die Augen gerollt und ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Schloss. **_

"_**Mensch, Sirius. Das bringt Pech wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht." **_

_**'Pech wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht. Er hat sie gesehen, gestern Abend. Is doch etwas an dieser Tradition dran?' **_

"_**Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Lilli. Hier kommt die Braut nicht zur Hochzeit und wenn ich sie nicht hole GIBT es keine Hochzeit!" **_

_**Er riss sich aus ihrem Griff los und stürmte ins Schloss hinein. Sie blieb zappelnd zurück und warf einen Blick zu ihren Freunden am Altar zurück. Remus zuckte lediglich unwissend mit den Schultern, während James sie anstarrte, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Wie konnte alles genau so passieren? Als ob er jeden Schritt hervorsehen könnte. **_

"_**James? Alles okay?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. **_

_**James nickte nicht. Stattdessen trat er vom Altar hinab und rannte ins Schloss hinein. Er ging auf Anna's Zimmer zu, wo sie sich für Sirius bereit machte. Er bog gerade um die Ecke als er hörte, wie jemand gegen eine Tür knallte und aufschrie. Er sah dass Sirius am Boden lag, Anna über ihn gebeugt und ihn mit wehmütigem Blick ansah. **_

"_**Was ist passiert?" fragte er als er zu ihnen hergerannt kam. **_

"_**Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass die Beziehung mit Anna mich förmlich umhaut?" witzelte Sirius als ihm beide auf die Beine halfen. **_

"_**Tut mir leid," sagte Anna ehrlich und errötete leicht als sie die Beule sah, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildete. Unter normalen Umständen hätte James gelacht und einen Witz gerissen aber er war wegen etwas anderem hier. **_

"_**Padfoot! Weißt du noch, wegen unserem Gespräch von gestern Abend?" **_

"_**Ähm... ja!" **_

"_**Heute ist exakt alles genau so passiert wie im Traum. Das Anna eben zweimal nicht am Altar erschienen ist, deine Beule... sogar das schwarze Hochzeitskleid!" **_

"_**Du hast es gewußt?" fragte Anna enttäuscht, dass er keinen unerwarteten Kommentar dazu abgab. **_

"_**Schade und ich wollte euch alle schockieren." **_

"_**Das hast du auch..." **_

"_**Hab ich das? Du sahst aber nicht so aus." **_

"_**Weil ich es schon wußte." **_

"_**Also hast du es doch schon gewußt!" **_

"_**Nein, ich... " **_

_**James hätte aus der Haut fahren können. Wieso kapierten seine beiden Freunde nicht, wie ernst die Lage war? **_

"_**Anna, Sirius. Das alles ist schon mal passiert." **_

"_**'s es?" fragte Sirius leicht belustigt. **_

"_**Man, das ist nicht lustig und kein Scherz. Das ist alles schon mal passiert. Ich habs gesehen, okay? Anna wird das Ritual nicht überleben! Sie wird sterben!" **_

"_**Sag mal, James, was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte sie nun schon fast hysterisch. **_

_**James zuckte zurück, weil er nicht verstand, warum sie das tat, aber Anna ließ sofort eine Erklärung folgen.**_

"_**Das soll der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben werden und DU stürmst hier herein und sagst, dass wir nicht heiraten sollen. DU, der doch die ganze Zeit dafür war! Wieso?" **_

"_**Anna! Es war kein Traum. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es war passiert. Anna, Sirius! Ich verlang nicht von euch nicht zu heiraten. Verschiebt es..." **_

_**Jedem anderen hätte Sirius sofort eine runtergehauen und einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Aber nicht JAMES POTTER! Das hier war sein bester Freund. Er und Anna waren die einzigen, für die er alles getan hätte und auch alles aufgeben würde, damit es ihnen gut ging. Sirius sah zu seiner Freundinn hinab in der Hoffnung eine Antwort von ihr zu erhalten, was das beste war. Sie wußte selber nicht was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte und auch wenn es ihr gegen den Strich ging. Das hier war James und er war für sie dasselbe wie auch Sirius und Lily. Einer der wenigen Menschen, für den sie alles getan hätte. **_

"_**Also gut..." sagte sie schweren Herzens, doch statt der Enttäuschung, die sie fühlen sollte, spürte sie plötzlich unglaubliche Erleichterung als James sie und Sirius glücklich in seine Arme schloss. Sie wußte nicht warum, aber sie glaubte, dass es gut so war. James hätte das nicht von ihnen verlangt, wenn er sich seiner Sache nicht sicher war. Er wußte, wie wichtig die Hochzeit für die beiden sein würde und er hatte sie trotzdem darum gebeten. Vielleicht war es wirklich das beste so.**_

_**Und so schritten sie gemeinsam hinaus um vor versammelter Manschaft die Aufschiebung der Hochzeit Bekannt zu geben. Anna mußte zugeben, dass es ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung bereitete, doch noch die schockierten Gesichter, der ganzen Gäste, inklusive das von Molly zu sehen als sie das Hochzeitskleid erblickten. Sie schritten auf den Altar zu und während James Lily bei der Hand nahm, richtete Sirius das Wort an ihre Freunde. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid, Leute... Die Hochzeit wird heute nicht stattfinden. Einfach aus dem Grund... weil wir... ähm... Weil wir..." **_

_**Sirius wollte par tout keine Ausrede einfallen und angesichts dessen, dass ihn da 20 neugierige Gesichter förmlich anstarrten, brachte er auch keine gescheite Erklärung heraus. Anna schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf, wandte sich James zu und sah ihn mit einem giftigem Blick an. **_

"_**Du schuldest mir was," zischte sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich an die Gäste wandte. **_

"_**Weil ich meine Tage habe..." **_

"_**Woahs!" ertönte es von jedem zweiten der seine Stimme wiedergefunden hätte. Der Rest stand noch immer mit offener Kinnlade da und starrten die beiden unglaubig an. **_

"_**Bauchkrämpfe... Tja... Also... danke fürs kommen. Bis dann..." **_

_**Sie drehte sich um und versetzte James noch mal einen giftigen Blick, bevor sie vom Altar hinab schritt und ins Schloss hinein ging. Nicht ohne dass wieder jedermanns Blick, selbst dass von Dumbledore, Lilli und James ihr folgten. Bei den einen wars entsetzten über die Absage der Trauuung, bei den anderen noch immer der Schock über das SCHWARZE Hochzeitskleid. James mußte zugeben, dass ihn das ganze jetzt amüsierte. Es war besser so. Er hatte Zeit gewonnen und konnte vorher noch mal mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er würde wissen, warum er diesen verdammt realen Traum gehabt hatte. Oder auch, die Vorhersehung.**_

_**Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis tatsächlich alle die Tatsache verstanden hatten, dass es keine Hochzeit gab und den Friedhof wieder verliesen. Molly hatte Sirius einen giftigen Blick gegeben und war wie eine Verrückte auf ihn zugelaufen. **_

"_**Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht!" schimpfte sie ihn an. **_

_**Sirius und auch James waren vor ihr zurückgewichen, während Lilli und Remus ihren Blick auf die beiden Jungs warfen. Wenn Anna die Hochzeit absagte, dann mußte ja wirklich etwas passiert sein. **_

"_**Waaaa?" japste Sirius unschuldig. **_

"_**Ähm, Molly," versuchte James sie zu beruhigen, aber sie schimpfte weiter auf Sirius ein. **_

"_**Nein, James. Du hälst dich da raus! Das eins klar ist Sirius: Anna ist kein Mädchen mit dem man nach Lust und Laune spielen kann, wie all deine anderen Freundinnen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass du das in Hogwarts mit den armen Mädels gemacht hast, aber jetzt mit IHR! Hat das Mädchen denn nicht schon genug durchgemacht?" **_

"_**Molly, stop!"**_

"_**Nein, Sirius. Ich halte mich nicht zurück. Ich geh jetzt und helf meiner Nichte und wenn ich herausgefunden habe, was du gemacht hast, dann verspreche ich dir, wird sie dir dieses mal nicht so schnell wenn nicht gar nicht mehr verzeihen!" **_

_**Der kleine Giftzwerg drehte sich um und rannte kleinen Schrittes davon. Sirius stand mit Glubschaugen und heruntergelassener Kinnlade da und starrte ihr nach. **_

"_**Kumpel?" fragte James vorsichtig und tippte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. **_

_**Dieser drehte ihm den Blick zu, die Kinnlade weiter herunter, die Augen langsam zu engen schlitzen verengt. James lächelte unschuldig. **_

"_**Sorry... aber keine Sorge. Anna wird sich von Molly nicht zureden lassen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." **_

"_**Anna!" rief Sirius als ihm klar wurde, was Mrs. Weasley da gerade gesagt hatte. Er nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte ins Schloss hinein. Molly hatte großen Einfluss auf sie gehabt und vielleicht würde sie es tatsächlich schaffen, die Tatsachen so hinzubiegen, dass er als der Böse da stand. Er mußte mit ihr sprechen, bevor es zu spät war. **_

"_**Was ist passiert? Was hat er gemacht?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. **_

_**James schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf. Das war alles sein Verdienst. Wenn sich seine beiden Freunde deswegen trennten, dann würde er die Schuld dafür tragen. **_

"_**Padfoot hat nichts gemacht, Moony. Ich war das... Shit!" **_

_**Er ging ebenfalls vom Altar hinab um ihnen ins Schloss zu folgen, dicht hinter ihm, Lilli, Remus,Arthur, Peter, Moody, Alice, Frank und der Priester.**_

Als Sirius in das Zimmer trat, hatte Molly ihre Hand bereits um Anna's Schulter gelegt und ihrer Nichte zugesprochen. Er wußte nicht was, aber die Angst, dass sie ihr mehr glauben könnte als ihm, machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, kniete er sich vor ihr nieder und nahm ihre beiden Hände. 

"_**Anna, hör mir zu! Ganz gleich was Molly jetzt gesagt hat. Glaub ihr nicht. Ich liebe dich und nur das zählt. Du weißt warum wir nicht heiraten können und wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre dem nicht so. Ich würde dich sofort heiraten ohne wenn und aber. Allein der Gedanke dich zu verlieren hält mich davon ab, dich sofort zum nächstbesten Priester zu zerren und dir mein Ja.-Wort zu geben und weißt du was? Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich sowas gerade von mir gebe... aber es ist die Wahrheit." **_

_**Er lächelte bei diesen Worten und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Nicht vergeblich, denn Anna hatte keine Sekunde gezögert zurückzulächeln und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu preßen. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius..." **_

"_**Und wenn du sie zuerst hättest sprechen lassen, dann wüßtest du auch, dass sie auf mich nicht hören will," gab Molly beleidigt von sich. Arthur hatte aufgelacht und seine Frau von ihnen weggezogen damit Sirius seine Verlobte in seine Arme nehmen konnte um sie fest zu umarmen. Und wieder hatte er bemerkt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Auch für ihre unglaubliches Verständnis, was ihn betraf. **_

"Avada Kedavra!"

James riss seine Augen auf, Lilli hatte es zuerst gar nicht wahrgenommen bis sie den grünen Strahl sah, Remus war zu schockiert um zu reagieren, Anna und Sirius hatten es gerade erst bemerkt, zu spät. Der Strahl kam auf sie zu und er würde Anna treffen. Er würde sie töten... 

_**Es war Reflex, Verlangen, ein Handeln, dass er einfach so tat, ohne nachzudenken. Sirius stellte sich genau vor ihr hin. Der Strahl erfüllte den Raum mit einem giftigen Grünen Licht und traf ihn auf die Brust. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, schockiert und überrascht vom Tot, der über ihm kam. Das Leben entwich aus seinem Körper und er fiel... mitten in ein schwarzes Loch. **_

"_**Sirius!" **_

_**Er konnte Anna's Stimme hören bevor ihn das nichts einholte.**_

_**Der Priester lachte. Er lachte mit einer solchen eiseskälte in der Stimme, dass James es an jemanden interessierte. Er wußte nur noch nicht an wen... . Langsam bildeten sich Narben auf seiner Haut, er wurde älter, die Haare gingen zurück, sein Körper wurde schlacksiger, seine Augen tiefer, die Stirn kam nach vorne, die Hände wurden dürrer. Avery. **_

"_**Du verdammtes Schwein!" brüllte James entsetzt. **_

_**Avery hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen sie gerichtet und wollte einen Fluchloslassen als Moody und Remus gleichzeitig auf ihn zustürmten und außer Gefecht setzten. **_

"_**Auch so kriegen wir das was wir wollen. Ihr habt keine Chance gegen den dunklen Lord. Ihr solltet aufgeben so lang ihr noch könnt!" **_

"_**James," schluchzte Anna ihm zu. Sie hielt den toten Sirius in ihren Armen und kniete auf dem Boden. Die Tränen rollten an ihrer Wange herab und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. **_

"_**Nein..." hauchte James unglaubig. **_

_**Er konnte und wolllte das nicht glauben. Er hatte Anna retten können und jetzt war Sirius tot? War das seine Schuld? Mußte es so kommen? Hätte er die Hochzeit geschehen lassen müssen, damit sein bester Freund weiterlebt, aber dann seine beste Freundinn stirbt? Verzweifelt kniete er neben ihr nieder und sah seinen Freund an, dessen Augen vom Schock weit offen standen. Lilli hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter gelegt um ihn zu trösten, aber sie wußte, in dieser Situation würde jede Geste nichts bringen. Wenn man den besten Freund verlor, dann konnte man nichts mehr tun, als den Schmerz zu ertragen.**_

_**Draußen war es dunkel gewesen, der Vollmond schien hell herab. James hatte Lilli in seinen Armen eng umschlungen und saß mit ihr auf der weißen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden spielte der kleine Harry, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und er lachte sie immer wieder an. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihr Baby lachen sahen, dann erwärmte es ihr Herz. Er war wohlauf und ihm würde es gut gehen. Knack. **_

"_**Was war das?" fragte James. **_

_**Lilli sah ihn beängstigt an, auch sie hatte das Geräusch gehört. Sanft stellten sich beide auf die Beine und während Lilli Harry ergriff, zog James seinen Zauberstab. Er ging auf die Tür zu und zog den Vorhang zur Seite um hinaus blicken zu können. Er sah ihn kommen, die dunkle Gestalt, dessen Kutte sein Gesicht einhüllte, aber diese Gangart, diese Nähe, er würde sie niemals vergessen. **_

"_**Lilli, er ist es! Schnell, nimm Harry und Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf." **_

"_**James!" schrie Lilli flehend. **_

_**Die Tür sprang zur Seite und Voldemort kam mit blassen und lachendem Gesicht herein. Das nächste was er sah war das grüne Licht, dass den gesamten Raum erhellte und ihn mit einer eisigen Kälte durchfuhr. Er sah Sirius, sah Anna, sah Peter, sah Remus, sah seine Eltern, sah seine Paten, Dumbledore, Harry, Lilli... Und dann wurde es schwarz. **_

James wachte auf. Er lag auf seinem Bett. Er blickte auf die Uhr... es war die selbe Uhrzeit, die selbe Nacht vor der Hochzeit. Zum zweiten mal. Er beugte sich auf und strich mit seinen Händen durch sein Gesicht. Das war kein Traum... es war alles wirklich passiert. Er wußte nicht wieso und warum das alles passierte, aber man gab ihm die Möglichkeit, es zu ändern. Seine Freund zu retten... Er würde die dritte Chance nicht verwerfen. Diesesmal würden sie beide überleben, das schwörte er sich.


	113. Chapter 113

_**Vanhelsing:**_

haliju+ Hels ) +knuddel+lol+ Wie gesagt, will ich BtF ja schnell zu Ende bringen um mit BlackHeart weitermachen zu können +g+ Yep, Chap 110 ist sozusagen vorgestern meinr Hirngespinnste entstanden +g+ Aber find ich super, dass es zumindest dir gefallen hat +g+ Yup, sie werden einen Weg finden und was für einen Weg sie finden werden +g+ Drückdichauchganzliebdurch! HDAGDUNMÜAL :D Sweet Greetz Back +bussi+g+

Chap 113:If only i can change it

**_James stand von seinem Bett auf, zog sich Shirt, Jeans und Stiefel rüber und stieg in den Kamin. _**

"_**Casa Black!" rief er und schmiss das Flohpulver herab. Die Flammen glühten einmal auf, er drehte sich und fand sich im Wohnzimmer von Sirius Wohnung wieder. Er stieg aus und sah sich um. Als er gestern von dem Traum aufgewacht war, hielt er sich, bevor er Anna am Kamin antraf, noch im Bad auf. Sie mußte also hier irgendwo sein. Er war gestern so in Gedanken versunken vor dem Kamin gestanden, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte aus welcher Richtung sie kam. Er drehte sich nach rechts, wo es ins Schlafzimmer ging. Die Tür war zu... Wieso auch nicht. Immerhin war es Mitternacht und jeder normale Mensch schlief um diese Uhrzeit. Dann drehte er sich nach links, wo sich die Küche befand. Das Licht war aus. Also würden sie wohl im Schlafzimmer sein. **_

_**'Klasse, wenn ich jetzt da hinein renne und und sie bei was auch immer störe, halten die mich garantiert für Verrückt. Am besten ich klopf an, dann ist das nicht ganz so peinli-' **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhh" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhh" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhh" **_

"_**Was soll denn das!" brüllte Anna und schlug sowohl Sirius als auch James auf die Schulter. **_

"_**Aua!" japsten beide Jungs gleichzeitig und hielten sich die Hände an die getroffene Schulter. **_

"_**Was soll denn das?" **_

"_**Wieso um Merlins Willen schreit ihr?" **_

"_**Na, wer hat denn angefangen zu schreien?" fragte Sirius entrüstend, woraufhin James schockiert das Gesicht verzog. Unglaublich! Alles passierte schon wieder wie in seinem Traum. **_

"_**Ich hab mich erschrocken! Ihr nicht. Und wieso befindest DU dich in unserem Wohnzimmer?" **_

_**James wich vor ihr zurück, da die Gute ein Gesichtsausdruck wie ein Tiger aufgelegt hatte, der bereit war seine Beute, ihn, zu verschlingen. Er mußte sich erst mal wieder daran erinnern, warum er einfach so gegen Mitternacht bei seinen besten Freunden aufkreuzte und dann kam es ihm auch mit einem mal wieder in den Sinn. **_

"_**Anna, Sirius! Das ist jetzt wirklich dringend und ganz gleich, was ihr jetzt auch denkt! Ich bin NICHT VERRÜCKT!" **_

_**Beide verzogen ihre Augenbrauen, der eine die rechte, die anderen die linke. Für einen Moment erlag James der Versuchung loszulachen, aufgrund des schreiend komischen Blickes der beiden, doch er unterlies es und erklärte ihnen die gesamte Geschichte.**_

"_**Beim ersten mal bin ich gestorben?" fragte Anna unglaubig. **_

_**James nickte. **_

"_**Und beim zweiten mal, Sirius?" **_

_**nicknick **_

"_**Und du sagst... der Priester ist Avery?" **_

"_**Ja... Beim ersten mal hab ich das nicht gecheckt. Als du gestorben bist, aber beim zweiten mal hab ich eure Hochzeit verhindert und Avery hat Sirius mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht." **_

"_**Und du bist dir sicher, dass das kein Traum war?" **_

"_**Absolut, sicher! Padfoot. Ich dachte nach dem ersten mal auch, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen wäre, aber es war alles genau so wie ich es geträumt hatte. Ich denke, das alles passiert wirklich und irgendetwas oder irgendjemand versetzt mich immer wieder in die Vergangenheit um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Aber das scheint nicht zu klappen. Beim ersten mal ist Anna gestorben und beim zweiten mal Sirius... Irgendetwas läuft da falsch. Ich dachte, dass der Tot deswegen kommt, weil ihr heiraten wollt, aber ihr habt beim zweiten mal nicht geheiratet und trotzdem mußte einer von euch sterben." **_

"_**James, wenn du weißt, dass der Priester Avery ist, dann können wir Dumbledore doch Bescheid geben, so dass er den Priester in Sicherheit bringt. Immerhin hat er ihn doch ausgesucht." **_

"_**Ich denke, dafür ist es längst zu spät. Avery wird längst seinen Platz eingenommen haben und ohne Priester könnt ihr ja nicht heiraten." **_

"_**Dumbledore kann das auch machen..." **_

"_**Wie?" fragte James verwirrt und sah Anna unglaubig an. Er verstand nicht warum sie ihn nicht schon früher genommen hatte wenn das stimmte. **_

"_**Na... Dumbledore könnte das Ritual auch vollziehen. Ich wollts nur nicht... Du weißt schon, weil er doch mein Urgroßvater ist und so... Kommt mir komisch vor wenn er sagt: Und damit erklär ich euch zu Mann und Frau!" **_

"_**Aber... das wäre ja perfekt! Dann würde Dumbledore die Trauung vollziehen. Dann kann nichts schief laufen." **_

_**Anna und Sirius warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Irgendwie sah James doch so aus, als ob er reif für die Klappsmühle wäre und beide fragten sich, ob sie ihm glauben oder doch Fieber messen sollten! **_

"_**Okay, Vorschlag. Laßt uns zum Priester gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Ich verwette meinen Hintern dass es Avery ist." **_

"_**Deinen Hintern!" fragte Anna schmunzelnd. **_

"_**James? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wenn wir jetzt beim Priester auftauchen und ihm Veritaserum einflößen um zu fragen ob er wirklich Avery ist und er es nicht sein sollte ist es zur Klappsmühle nicht mehr weit und im übrigen weiß ich gar nicht wo er wohnt! Er ist ein Freund von Dumbledore und er hat ihn auch geholt." **_

_**James schnaubte verachtend. **_

"_**Komm schon, Prongs. Wenn er wirklich Avery ist, dann ist es morgen auch noch nicht zu spät um ihn zu stellen. Wir lauern ihm einfach vor der Trauung auf. Es ist spät und eigentlich bin ich totmüde!" **_

_**James, der gerade erst bemerkte, dass beide in ihrer ganzen Kleidung dran standen und nicht im Pyjama oder sonst was, verstand, wobei er sie gerade gestört hatte und bekam ungewollt ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. **_

"_**Ähm... Anna... Du bist nicht zufällig eben erst gekommen?" **_

"_**Ähm... Wieso?" **_

"_**Ach nichts..." **_

_**Er ging zum Kamin und zwinkerte ihnen noch mal kurz zu. **_

"_**Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." **_

_**Dann stieg er in den Kamin und reiste zurück nach Godrics Hollow. Er kletterte zurück ins Bett, wo Lilli noch immer seelenruhig schlief. James schmunzelte als er ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht sah. Sie sah so zufrieden aus, als ob sie mit der Welt im reinen wäre. Er strich sanft mit seinem Finger über ihre Wange und hauchte ihr einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn. Es war schlimm für ihn gewesen Anna sterben zu sehen, genau so, nein sogar schlimmer war es Sirius Tot mitzuerleben, aber wenn es Lilli treffen würde. Er wüßte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere und er brauchte sie zum leben.**_

Wieder war es der nächste Tag an dem Sirius und Anna heiraten würden. James kam das ganze wie ein wahrer Alptraum vor. Hatte er sich am Anfang gefreut, dass seine beiden besten Freunde heiraten würden, hatte er jetzt bereits die Nase voll von dem ganzen Theather. Anna hatte sich gerade in ihrem Zimmer für die Trauung bereit gemacht als James kurz klopfte und zu ihr herein kam. 

"_**Na..." **_

"_**Hey, du! Na, habt ihr den Priester schon umgebracht?" **_

"_**Witzig," sagte er sarkastisch, auf ihr breites Grinsen hin. **_

"_**Sirius holt ihn... Ich hab Remus und Lilli eingeweiht. Dumbledore steht bei Moody und den anderen und ich hab ihn noch nicht eingeweiht. Kannst dir sicher denken warum?" **_

"_**Sicher. Wer ist schon begeistert davon, wenn man seinen Freund als Geisteskrank entlarven möchte?" **_

"_**Danke, für deine Aufmunterung. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass du mich nicht für Verrückt hälst." **_

_**Anna lachte als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Nein, sie hielt ihn nicht für verrückt, nur etwas irre vielleicht, aber sie war nicht wirklich etwas anderes von ihm gewohnt. **_

"_**Übrigens, wie findest du mein Hochzeitskleid?" **_

"_**Beim ersten mal hats mich schockiert." **_

"_**Ach stimmt ja.. Du kennst es ja schon. Mist... Wie haben die anderen auf das Kleid reagiert?" **_

"_**So wie du es wolltest," antwortete er augenzwinkernd und schon breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Sie hörten Sirius und Remus Stimme, wie sie mit dem Priester sprachen und James gab Anna einen letzten zweifelnden Blick. **_

"_**Bereit?" **_

"_**Den Mann zu verfluchen, der mich eigentlich umbringen wollte? Immer doch." **_

_**Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn etwas versteckt hinter sich. James tat dasselbe als sich die Tür öffnete und Remus, Lilli und Sirius mit dem Priester herein kamen. **_

"_**Da wären wir, Sir... Schatz, du wolltest den Priester was fragen?" **_

_**Sirius hatte den äußerst verwirrten Mann zu ihr rübergeschoben. **_

"_**Ja, Miss White?" fragte dieser orientierungslos und sah sich im Raum um. James grinste, Sirius grinste, Lilli grinste, Remus starrte mißtrauisch und Anna versetzte Sirius einen giftigen Blick dafür, dass er immer ihr die Drecksarbeit überlies. Okay, sie hatte keine Lust gehabt groß DrumHerum zu sprechen. **_

"_**Entschuldigen sie Vater... Ich hab mich nur gefragt... ob ich wirklich heiraten sollte... Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich mit der Frage zu ihnen komme... Nun ja... könnte es sein, dass sie mich töten wollen!"**_

_**James, Sirius, Lilli und Remus sahen gleichzeitig schockiert zu ihr rüber. Hatte sie das wirklich geradeaus gesprochen? **_

"_**WAS?" fragte sie unschuldig. **_

"_**'s doch wahr. James sagte, er will mich töten, also kann ich doch wohl fragen ob das auch stimmt." **_

"_**Hast du zufällig deine Tage?" fragte James. **_

_**Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in seinem letzten Traum nicht gelogen hatte als sie die Hochzeit wegen diesem Grund platzen lies. **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

_**Der Prister hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen und den erstbesten Fluch gegen den Haufen geschickt. James und Sirius konnten ausweichen, Remus und Lilli schmetterte der Fluch gegen die Wand hinter. Die beiden Jungs hatten sofort ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und genau so wie Anna gegen den Mann gerichtet, doch Avery hatte früh genug den Entwaffnungszauber aussprechen können und ihnen damit allen drei den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. **_

"_**Stupor!" schrie Remus, der sich in jenem Moment wieder aufrichten konnte, doch Avery weichte dem Spruch mit bravour aus. **_

"_**Cruc-"**_

_**Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusch! Sirius hatte ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen und ihn damit zu Fall gebracht. **_

"_**Ich brauch keinen Zauberstab um anzugreifen, Penner!" **_

_**Anna, James, Remus und Lilli sahen ihn überrascht an. **_

"_**Gute Reflexe," gab James begeistert zu. **_

"_**Danke! Miss White, wären sie dann bereit für die Hochzeit?" **_

_**Sie strahlte erleichtert. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich Angst bekommen, als Avery sie alle entwaffnen konnte. Sie nickte vielsagend und schlang Sirius in eine feste Umarmung. Ja, jetzt war sie auf alle Fälle bereit. **_

_**Remus und James übergaben Avery Moody, der ihn auf schnellstem Wege per Portschlüssel ins Phoenixhauptquartier brachte. Dumbledore würde den Part des Priesters übernehmen und Mr. Weasley Anna zum Altar führen. Der Pianist begann von neuem mit der Musik und diesesmal war sich James sicher, dass alles gut gehen würde. Der Störfaktor war beseitigt und nun konnte er die Hochzeit in vollen Zügen genießen. Er stand mit Sirius und Remus am Altar, ihm gegenüber Alice und Lilli und sie wandten ihre Blicke zu der schwarzen Braut die auf sie zuschritt. Es wunderte ihn kein bißchen, dass allen anderen die Kinnlade runter runtschte und sie die Braut schockiert ansahen und wieder hatte Anna einen äußerst genugtuenden Blick aufgesetzt. Sie liebte es noch immer alle zu schockieren und James gönnte ihr diesen Moment. Sie und Sirius hatten es verdient endlich glücklich zu sein. Sie schritten zum Altar vor und Dumbledore empfing sie. Während der ganzen Zeremonie hindurch spielte der Pianist leise im Hintergrund seine Musik. **_

"_**Ich heiße euch alle hier herzlich willkommen," begann Dumbledore, sein Blick war auf Anna gerichtet. **_

_**Er war voller Liebe, Güte und Wärme und obwohl er es nicht aussprach, so hatte sie doch verstanden und zurückgelächelt. **_

"_**Wir stehen hier im Angesicht des Guten und im Angesichts des Bösen um die hier anwesenden Sirius Andrew Black und Anna Ginevra White im geweihten Bund der Fusion zusammen zu führen. Hier anwesende Zeugen: Remus John Lupin, James Michael Potter, Alice Katharina Stattler, Lilli Juliana Evans." **_

_**'Das selbe hatte der Priester auch gesagt... Aber jetzt wo es von Dumbledore gesprochen wird, kann Anna nichts passieren. Sie sind in Sicherheit.' **_

"_**Sirius, willst du die hier anwesende Anna zu deiner Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja, ich will." **_

"_**Ja... Ich will." **_

"_**Anna, willst du den hier anwesenden Sirius zu deinem Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis das der Tot euch scheidet? So antworte mit: Ja, Ich will." **_

"_**Ja, ich will." **_

"_**So gebt euch die Ringe, als Zeichen des Bundes." **_

_**Sanft strich Sirius ihn Anna an den Ringfinger und genau so zart legte sie ihm den Ring an. Sie hatten sich tief in die Augen gesehen, tief in ihre Seele geblickt und sich angelächelt. **_

_**'Alles wie in meinem Traum. Aber diesesmal wird alles gut gehen.' **_

"_**Die Ringe als Zeichen des Bundes..." **_

_**Dumbledore hatte gesprochen, doch er stockte, wie auch schon in seinem vorigen Traum, der Priester. Der Himmel hatte sich über sie verdunkelt, gerade so als ob es regnen wollte und in wenigen Minuten ein Sturm über sie hinweg ziehen würde. **_

"_**Die Ringe als Zeichen des Bundes, Eine Berührung als Zeichen der Bindung..." **_

_**Anna hatte ihre rechte Handfläche vor sich gehalten, die Finger waren leicht angewinkelt und Sirius legte seine linke Hand darauf um sie zu berühren. **_

"_**Hass und Liebe, Vertrauen und Mißtrauen, Enttäuschung und Freude, Verlangen und Abscheu, das Dunkle und das Licht, zwei Gegensätze, die ohne einander nicht existieren können: Malus Clavis congrego bonus Clavis. Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu-" **_

_**Weiter kam er nicht. Es waren weder Anna noch Sirius, die es dieses mal traf. **_

_**Blut... Blut tropfte auf den Altarboden hinab... Lilli hielt ihre Hand an den Bauch, wo sich eine riesige Schnittwunde gebildet hatte. Sie keuchte und ächzte unter den Schmerzen.**_

"_**Lilli!" rief James und hatte sie gerade noch vor dem Fall aufgefangen. Sie sanken gemeinsam auf den Boden während er versuchte mit seiner Hand ihre Wunde zum stillstand zu bringen. **_

"_**Lilli..." **_

"_**James," flüsterte sie verängstigt. In ihren Augen stand soviel Angst und Verzweiflung, wie er es noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Sie atmete schnell und heftig, als ob jeder Atemzug ihr letzter werden könnte.**_

"_**James... Harry... das Baby..." **_

"_**Nein... Nein,Merlin. Bitte..." **_

_**Anna und Sirius hatten sich ebenfalls zu ihm runtergebeugt und nur wenige Augenblicke später sah er Heilerin Stradford, die neben ihm hinabsank um sich die verletzte Lilli genauer anzusehen. **_

"_**Sie verliert das Baby..." teilte sie ihnen entsetzt mit. **_

"_**Wir müssen sie sofort ins St. Mungo bringen... oder sie wird sterben! Die Blutung ist zu stark." **_

_**'Sterben! Nicht Lilli. Nicht sie! Bitte nicht Lilli! Nein! Was hab ich getan. Wieso? Wiesooooooo verdammt noch mal!' **_

_**Und alles blieb still stehen. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte James es dieses mal erkennen. Er sah Remus, der starr vor Entsetzten stehen geblieben war. Er sah Dumbledore, seine klaren Augen, der Blick, der tausend Worte ausdrücken konnte... und den Pianisten... der weiter spielte, als wäre nichts geschehen... Der Pianist, sein Lied... Warum war er ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen?**_

_**Draußen war es dunkel gewesen, der Vollmond schien hell herab. James hatte Lilli in seinen Armen eng umschlungen und saß mit ihr auf der weißen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden spielte der kleine Harry, ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und er lachte sie immer wieder an. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihr Baby lachen sahen, dann erwärmte es ihr Herz. Er war wohlauf und ihm würde es gut gehen. Knack. **_

_**'Nicht schon wieder!' **_

_**Lilli sah ihn beängstigt an, auch sie hatte das Geräusch gehört. Sanft stellten sich beide auf die Beine und während Lilli Harry ergriff, zog James seinen Zauberstab. Er ging auf die Tür zu und zog den Vorhang zur Seite um hinaus blicken zu können. Er sah ihn kommen, die dunkle Gestalt, dessen Kutte sein Gesicht einhüllte, aber diese Gangart, diese Nähe, er würde sie niemals vergessen. **_

"_**Lilli, er ist es! Schnell, nimm Harry und Lauf! Ich halte ihn auf." **_

"_**James!" schrie Lilli flehend. **_

_**Die Tür sprang zur Seite und Voldemort kam mit blassen und lachendem Gesicht herein. Das nächste was er sah war seine Faust, mit der er ausholte und Voldemort ins Gesicht schlug, bevor dieser seinen Fluch los lassen konnte. **_

"_**Jetzt weiß ich ja, dass es nur ein Traum ist, du verrückter Affenarsch!"**_

_**James schlug seine Augen auf und blickte zufrieden grinsend an die Decke. Das tat verdammt gut, ihm endlich mal eine runtergeschlagen zu haben, auch wenn es nur im Traum war. **_

_**'Keine Zeit... Ich muss Anna und Padfoot warnen.' **_

_**Er stand auf, stülpte sich seine Sachen über und rannte zum Kamin hin um per Flohpulver in die Casa Black zu reisen. Dieses mal brauchte er sich nicht umzusehen, da er wußte, dass sie von der Küche kommen würden. Weiß Merlin warum. Er ging geradewegs darauf zu und öffnete die Tür...**_

Nichts. Wieso befand sich niemand in der Küche? Sie war letztes mal doch eindeutig von der Küche gekommen! 

"_**Anna? Padfoot?" rief er durch die Wohnung. **_

_**Nichts... Waren sie etwa schon mitten drinnen? Vielleicht war er dieses mal ja etwas zu spät gekommen? Er schritt langsam auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu. Quatsch, eigentlich war er sogar noch früher dran, immerhin hatte er den Traum verkürzt und war sofort mit Flohpulver hier her gereist. **_

"_**An-" **_

_**KRACH! Er war stehen geblieben, aber die Tür hatte ihren Weg trotzdem direkt in sein Gesicht gefunden und dagegen geklatscht. Er begann zu schielen, Sternchen zu sehen und fiel promt wie ein Sandsack auf den Boden hinab. **_

"_**James!" rief Anna entsetzt und hatte sich sofort zu ihm runtergebeugt um ihn wachzurütteln. **_

"_**James! Bist du okay? Shit, was machst du denn hier? Sirius!" **_

_**Die Tür des Schlafzimmers sprang auf und dieser verzog erst mal verwirrt, dann süffisant grinsend das Gesicht als er seinen besten Freund am Boden liegen sah, mit seiner schockierten Verlobten direkt neben sich gebeugt. **_

"_**Das ist nicht witzig!" sagte sie ernst und versuchte verzweifelt James wieder normal zu rütteln, der noch immer wie ein Irrer schielte. **_

"_**Merlin, wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass du direkt hinter der Tür stehst, hätt ich sie nicht so aufgerissen!" **_

"_**Ich hab dir gesagt, dass das mal nen Unfall gibt," tadelte sie Sirius besserwisserisch, was ihm aufs neue einen giftigen Blick von ihr einfing. **_

"_**Ich dachte ich könnte DICH mal treffen und nicht meinen besten Freund!" **_

"_**Autsch," japste James als er die Augen endlich wieder in ihren normale Lage hinbewegen konnte. **_

"_**Alles okay, Prongs?" fragte Sirius noch immer breit grinsend, half aber endlich seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine. **_

"_**Keine Sorge, die Gehirnerschütterung geht auch vorbei. Wer ist Prongs?" **_

"_**Uhhh..." jammerte Anna wehmütig und hatte schon Sirius verzweifelte Blicke zugeworfen als dieser wie James auch lauthals zu lachen anfingen. Sie hatte erst da verstanden dass die beiden Jungs sie mal wieder hochgradig verarschten. **_

"_**Ha-Ha-Ha," sagte sie sarkastisch und verschrenkte böse die Arme. **_

"_**'tschuldige. Konnts mir nicht verkneifen." **_

"_**Nur mal so ne Frage, ganz nebenbei, James. Was tust du um Mitternacht hier? Andere Leute haben Nachtruhe!" **_

_**Er wurde Augenblicklich wieder todernst, war das Gesicht eben noch amüsiert gewesen, so hatte er nun einen mißtrauischen und besorgten Ausdruck angenommen. **_

"_**Ich weiß ihr haltet mich für Verrückt, aber... wenn ihr nicht auf mich hört... weiß ich nicht wer dieses mal stirbt. Vielleicht wir alle zusammen..."**_

_**Hogwarts am Tag darauf. **_

_**Der Pianist saß am Klavier und war bereit das Hochzeitslied zu spielen, der Priester stand am Altar und wartete... Remus und Alice standen ebenfalls da und warteten, wie auch die Gäste, die erwartungsvoll zu ihnen herüber sahen. Sie konnten hören wie das Getuschel begann und grinsten einander vielsagend an. **_

"_**Wo bleiben denn Miss White und Mr. Black?" fragte der Priester höflich. Remus und Alice sahen auf einmal aus wie zwei unschuldige Kleinkinder, die von gar nichts wußten. **_

"_**Keine Ahnung... aber sie werden sicher gleich eintreffen. Lilli, James und Dumbledore fehlen ja auch noch..." **_

_**Der Priester nickte verstehend und stellte sich wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Remus grinste Alice an. **_

"_**Was glaubst du wie lang die brauchen um zu merken, dass HIER keine Hochzeit stattfinden wird?"**_

_**Es war an einem anderen Teil des Friedhofes gewesen. Dumbledore stand vor den beiden liebenden, rechts und links von ihnen jeweils Lilli und James als Trauzeugen. Sie sahen sich einander mit all der Liebe, die sie empfanden an und streiften sich die Ringe über den Finger. Zart legten sie ihre Hände aneinander und verhackten sie schließlich ineinander um den anderen fest an sich zu drücken. **_

"_**Hass und Liebe, Vertrauen und Mißtrauen, Enttäuschung und Freude, Verlangen und Abscheu, das dunkle und das Licht, zwei Gegensätze, die ohne einander nicht existieren können: Malus Clavis congrego bonus Clavis. Sirius Andrew Black, Anna Ginevra White, ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Was die Macht zusammen geführt hat, das soll der Mensch nicht trennen. Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen..." **_

_**Beide begannen zu lächeln als er seine Hand um ihren Nacken schlang und sie zärtlich zu sich heran zog. Er preßte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre und versank mit ihr in einen innigen und langen Kuss. Er spürte wie ihre Hände sich fester zudrückten und wie sie sich an ihn randrückte um ihn zu spüren. James hatte seinen Arme um Lilli's Hüfte geschlungen und seine Frau liebevoll an sich gedrückt. Das war es was er die ganze Zeit sehen wollte. Dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihr Glück fanden und dass sie Teil an diesem Erlebnis haben durften. So hatte er sich das ganze vorgestellt und nun war es auch so passiert. Sirius hatte Anna erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder losgelassen um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Sie hatten ihre Lider geöffnet und einander tief in die Augen gesehen. Das fremde unbekannte ihrer Seele war verschwunden, was sich ihm offenbarte, war ein helles, warmes Licht, das ihn in ihr Herz hinein gelassen hatte. **_

"_**Es ist vorbei..." flüsterte er ihr leise zu und strich dabei sanft über ihre Haut... Sie weinte... nicht vor Trauer, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Glück, vor Liebe. **_

"_**Leute... Ich denke, es wird an der Zeit, zwei Leute zu stellen..."**_

_**Die 4 gingen mit Dumbledore zurück zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die tatsächlich noch immer auf das Paar gewartet hatten. Der Pianist hatte begonnen zu spielen, als er die Braut sah und der Priester hatte sie erwartungsvoll angesehen. Die 4 gingen zu ihm vor und lächelten... Noch. **_

"_**Ich denke, sie sind bereit, Miss White, Mr. Black? Es hat ja nun doch etwas länger gedauert." **_

"_**Etwas länger gedauert," begann Sirius ironisch. **_

"_**Ja... das tut uns wirklich leid... Es ist nur so... wir haben schon geheiratet, AVERY!" **_

_**Remus und James hatten Avery ergriffen, während Frank und Moody den Pianisten entwaffneten und in einen Bewegungsunfähigen Griff zu ihnen herzerrten. Die Gäste tuschelten über das Geschen und wildes gemurmel ertönte.**_

"_**Schafft sie ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Ich denke, wir werden noch eine kleine Unterhaltung mit ihnen führen," sagte Dumbledore sanft. Kaum dass die beiden Männer weggeschafft waren, wandte sich Anna an James und schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf. **_

"_**Woher... wußtest du das? Ich meine... dass Avery der Priester ist und das mit dem Pianisten?" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Er wußte nicht, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Dass er diesen Tag schon mehr als nur einmal erlebt hatte und das jedes mal jemand anderes gestorben war. In diesem Moment entschied er, dass es besser war, das nicht zu erzählen. Es war ein Geschenk an ihn gewesen, dass er seine Freunde retten durfte. Er würde es auch als solches akzeptieren. **_

"_**Ich denke, James wird seine Gründe für diese Vermutung gehabt haben," half ihm Dumbledore aus der peinlichen Stille heraus. **_

"_**Es war jedenfalls gut, dass er mich rechtzeitig gewarnt hat. Zwar habe ich einen sehr guten Freund verloren, aber dafür konnten Anna und Sirius wenigstens eine schöne Hochzeit erleben. Ich denke... wir sollten das feiern." **_

"_**Okay..." sagte Anna und warf James einen letzten vielsagenden Blick zu. **_

"_**Lassen wir es gut sein... Für jetzt..." **_

_**Für das Fest hatte Dumbledore die große Halle in Hogwarts herrichten lassen in der nun auch viele vom Zaubereiministerium, wie zum Beispiel Fudge und Kingsley kamen. Leider auch ungebetene Gäste wie Malfoy, der sichtlich unangenehm überrascht war, dass die Hochzeit reibungslos verlief. **_

_**Man sah Anna und Sirius genau an, wie sehr sie es doch genossen, dass den Leuten beim gratulieren die Sprache wegblieb. (Anna im schwarzen Hochzeitskleid!) **_

_**Im Hintergrund spielte die Schulband und James mußte zugeben, dass er froh war, dass der Tag endlich wieder normal verlief und er nicht wieder mit dem Alptraum in seinem Bett aufwachte. Er schlang seine Arme um Lilli, die auf seinem Schoß saß und lächelte sie glücklich an. Sie lehnte liebevoll ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und drückte sich sehnsüchtig an ihn. **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Erzähls du mir irgendwann, warum du wußtest, dass der Pianist und der Priester Verräter waren?" **_

"_**... Wie wärs damit... Das Schicksal wollte dass ich es heraus finde...?" **_

_**Sie sah kurz auf. Er meinte das voll und ganz ernst, auch wenn er amüsiert dabei lachte und so nickte sie einfach nur verstehend. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich..." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Lils." **_

"_**Und ich liebe euch auch," krächzte Sirius süßlich als er sich mit Anna zu ihnen dazu setzte und die beiden angrinste. **_

"_**Habt ihr Malfoy's Gesicht gesehen?" fragte Anna total begeistert. **_

"_**Was sagte er doch gleich?" **_

_**Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer hochnässigen Fratze und äffte Malfoy's tiefe Stimme nach: "Faszinierend. Meine besten Glückwünsche an euch." **_

_**Die Freunde prusteten laut los. **_

"_**Ich werd mir diese Visage ewig merken. Allein dafür wars wert heut zu heiraten!" **_

"_**Apropos, ich glaub, der Kerl hat sich längst verzogen, kann das sein?" **_

"_**Sei froh, Prongs. Wenn er länger da gewesen wäre, wer weiß ob ich ihm nicht längst eine rein geschlagen hätte... Aber das ist unser Abend. Wollen wir tanzen, Mrs. Black?" **_

"_**Wieso Mrs. Black?" **_

"_**Wir sind verheiratet." **_

"_**Und?" **_

"_**Die Frau nimmt den Namen des Mannes an." **_

"_**Wieso nicht anders herum?" **_

"_**Du willst dass ich Sirius White heiße?" **_

"_**Ja." **_

"_**Warum willst du nicht Anna Black heißen?" **_

"_**Weil das beschissen klingt!" **_

"_**Als ob mein Name dann besser wäre. Nenn dich doch Anna White-Black!" **_

"_**Nenn du dich doch Sirius Black-White!" **_

"_**Anderer Vorschlag: Anna Black W." **_

"_**Sirius Be White" **_

"_**Das war schlecht." **_

"_**Wars nicht." **_

"_**Und ob." **_

"_**Sirius-" **_

"_**Ähm," begann James, damit die Scheidung nicht doch schneller kam, als erwartet. **_

"_**Wie siehts denn jetzt aus mit euch beiden? Wer wohnt wo?" **_

"_**Er/Sie bei mir!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und warfen sich wieder einen entrüsteten Blick zu. **_

"_**Du bei mir!" **_

"_**Nein, DU bei mir! Ich geb meine Wohnung bestimmt nicht auf, Anna." **_

"_**Ich auch nicht." **_

"_**Doch, das hast du gesagt." **_

"_**Nein, hab ich nicht." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Doch." **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Jetzt geht das wieder los!"jammerte James unglaubig und selbst Lilli schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.**_


	114. Chapter 114

Chap 114: Never understand 

**_Anna und Sirius standen engumschlungen auf der riesigen Tanzfläche, einige andere Paare um sie herum. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter gelehnt, die Hände um seine Schulter gelegt, während er sie fest an sich drückte, die Hände um ihre Hüften und an ihrem Rücken gelehnt. Sie hätte in seinen Armen einschlafen können, so warm und geborgen fühlte es sich an. Nichts anderes nahm sie mehr wahr. Nicht die neidischen Blicke, einiger Mädels, die vielleicht zufällig einen Blick in den großen Saal erhaschen wollten um zu sehen, was da gefeiert wurde. Auch nicht die besorgten Blicke von Molly, die noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass sie Sirius geheiratet hatte und nicht jemand anderem, der ihrer Tante besser in den Kram paßte. Nicht mal die breit grinsenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die an einem runden Tisch saßen und lachend miteinander tuschelten. Anna war sich sicher, dass sie über Sirius und sie sprachen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war glücklich so lange er sie in seinen Armen hielt. _**

"_**Anna..." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Willst du wirklich nicht Black heißen?" **_

_**Sie begann zu schmunzeln und drückte sich sanft von seiner Schulter weg um ihren EHEMANN ansehen zu können. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie verheiratet waren und die Zeremonie übertraf all ihren Erwartungen. **_

"_**Das war nur ein Scherz.," sagte sie lachend. **_

_**In ihrem Inneren schien regelrecht ein Glücksfeuerwerk zu explodieren, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah und das Gefühl der Angst und Trauer schien gar nicht mehr zu existieren. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut.   
"Natürlich werde ich deinen Nachnamen annehmen." **_

"_**Ja?" fragte er verwundert. **_

"_**Ja, Pups... Wie hört sich das denn sonst an? Gestatten AnnaWhite, Sirius Black's Frau." **_

_**Nun lachte auch er auf, was zwar wie ein Hundebellen klang, sich jedoch verdammt süß anhörte. **_

"_**Anna Black... An meinen neuen Namen könnt ich mich gewöhnen. White war sowieso nie ein Name auf das ich stolz war." **_

"_**Glaubst du ich war es?" **_

_**Anna verzog böse das Gesicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste nachzudenken und sich schließlich die Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen. **_

"_**Ich meinte... nicht das... Ich meine... im Bezug auf mich. Black... Aber wenn du jetzt auch so heißt und wir dann Kinder bekommen sollten. Dann ist es das sehr wohl. Ein Name auf das ich stolz sein werde." **_

_**Sie lächelte wieder zufrieden und drückte sich an seinen Körper zurück. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich..." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, Anna..." **_

_**Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und drückte sie fester an sich. Er wünschte, es würde niemals enden und die Musik für immer spielen. Ein Glücksgefühl, das er vorher nicht kannte, dass ihn nie vorher ein anderer Mensch geben konnte. Erst sie...**_

"_**Potter!" kam es äußerst rauh von der Seite. Es war nicht irgendjemand, der seinen Namen rief, sondern Mad-Eye Moody. **_

"_**Yup, anwesend!" scherzte er drauf los. **_

_**Moody war ganz in Ordnung, aber man konnte bei ihm nie wissen, wann es ratsam war nicht zu scherzen oder doch nen Witze zu reisen. Da James wußte, dass er zu den Menschen gehörte, die niemals töteten, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, ging er die Gefahr einfach immer ein. **_

"_**Wir verhören gerade Avery im Hauptquartier. Dumbledore will dass du dabei bist." **_

"_**Was jetzt?" fragte Lilli verständnislos. **_

"_**Die Feier ist noch immer in vollem Gange, Mad-Eye. Wie sieht dass denn aus, wenn der Trauzeuge einfach abhaut?" **_

"_**Der ehemalige Brautführer bzw. Priester ist doch auch schon weg. Da macht einer mehr von der Crew nichts aus," krächzte dieser drauf los. **_

_**James rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich Lilli zu. **_

"_**Wir sehen uns am Abend, Süße." **_

_**Er wollte ihr einen Abschiedskuss geben, der dann doch leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurde, als James gedacht hätte, den er jedoch durchaus genoss. Er liebte es sie zu spüren und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hätte noch lange in dieser Position verharren können um ihre Lippen zu spüren, doch promt wurde er abrupt am Kragen gepackt und mitgezogen. **_

"_**Unterlaßt die Liebesfloskeln, Potter." **_

"_**Ey, Mad-Eye!" protestierte James, während er hinausgezogen wurde. **_

_**Alice kicherte auf als sie das sah und legte beruhigend die Hand auf Lilli's Schulter. **_

"_**Keine Sorge! Mad-Eye paßt schon auf ihn auf." **_

"_**Entweder das, oder er ist der GRUND wenn mein Mann heut Abend wie'n Teppichvorleger aussieht."**_

_**Als James beim Orden ankam, hatte Dumbledore bereits auf ihn gewartet und ihn in Empfang genommen. **_

"_**Alastor! Würdest du bitte schon mal zu den Gefangenem vorgehen? Ich muss noch etwas mit James besprechen." **_

"_**Alles klar, Dumbledore!" **_

_**Tock.Tock.Tock. Moody stampfte davon und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nicht wirklich mit voller Wucht, aber laut genug, damit jeder verstand, dass er nun draußen war. James wandte sich Dumbledore zu und sah ihn fragend an. **_

"_**Was gibts?" **_

"_**Dass du über das ganze heute Bescheid wußtest, hatte einen bestimmten Grund, nicht wahr?" **_

"_**Du weißt es?" **_

"_**Ich weiß sehr vieles, James, was du mir nicht zutrauen würdest." **_

"_**Woher? Ich meine... ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der das wußte?" **_

"_**In gewisser Weise, warst du das auch. Wenn ich eingegriffen hätte, dann wäre Anna jetzt tot." **_

"_**Warum? Ich versteh das nicht? Sie ist beim ersten mal gestorben, beim zweiten mal Sirius und beim dritten mal Lilli. Was hatte das ganze zu bedeuten?" **_

"_**Du bist der Machtträger, James. Fatum Desiderium wollte dich entscheiden lassen." **_

"_**Mich entscheiden lassen? Was sollte ich entscheiden?" **_

"_**Wen du bereit bist aufzugeben." **_

"_**... Aber... wir haben alle überlebt. Hier... oder etwa nicht?" **_

_**Dumbledore ließ seinen Kopf sinken und erst als er bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, wußte er, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war. Irgendwie wollte er auch gar nicht wissen was. **_

"_**Professor? Was hab ich getan?" **_

"_**Euer Schicksal besiegelt..." **_

"_**Wie meinen sie das?" **_

"_**Ich kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider nichts dazu sagen. Nur soviel, dass du keinen von ihnen los lassen kannst... ist nicht unbedingt gut gewesen..." **_

"_**Also hab ich etwas schlechtes getan?" **_

"_**Nein... auch das würde ich nicht sagen. Du hast euer aller Leben lediglich verändert. Mach dir keine Sorgen, James. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dich keine Schuld trifft, was immer auch passieren mag. Es wäre am Ende auf dasselbe hinausgelaufen. Du hast es nur etwas hinausgezögert." **_

_**James nickte, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Alles was dieser Mann sagte, war ein Rätsel, das beim näheren fragen noch viel komplizierter wurde. Für diesen Augenblick wollte er es einfach so hinnehmen, wie es gesagt wurde. Er konnte sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern. Was passiert war, war passiert.**_

"_**Woher wußtest du... dass der Pianist euch töten wollte?" **_

"_**Beim dritten mal... ist Lilli gestorben. Ich habe gesehen, dass er weiterspielte, obwohl alle entsetzt über uns gebeugt waren. Ich hab mich daran erinnert, dass er auch beim ersten mal als Anna starb, weiter spielte. Es war nur so ein Gefühl aber... ich kannte das Lied. Es war mir sehr vertraut. Ich verband es nicht mit etwas schönem... sondern etwas schlechtem... den Tot." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Können sie sich vorstellen, warum? Ich dachte, es wird immer auf Hochzeiten gespielt..." **_

"_**Das ist auch richtig... " **_

"_**Professor?" **_

"_**Es ist ein Lied, dass auf Hochzeiten gespielt wird... Aber auch... auf Zeremonien der Todgeweihten Zauberer und Hexen." **_

"_**... Ich versteh nicht." **_

"_**Als Inga White das erste mal deine Macht stehlen wollte... Du weißt, dass du damals noch ein Baby warst, aber dieses Lied wurde dabei gespielt. Das ganze hat sich demnach in deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen eingeprägt." **_

"_**Dieses Lied? Aber warum? Warum hat er es gespielt?" **_

"_**Voldemort wußte lange Zeit nicht, wie man dir diese Macht richtig entnahm. Er hat daher alles ausprobiert, was er an Ritualen gefunden hatte. Die Melodie des Todes, die sich so ähnlich wie der Hochzeitsmarsch anhört entreißt einem Geschöpft das Leben aus dem Körper. Man kann es nicht wirklich unterscheiden, nur fühlen. Beim ersten mal war es Anna... und dann Lilli. Der Pianist bestimmt, wen er damit tötet." **_

"_**Wieso hat er zwei verschiede gewählt und nicht bei beiden malen Anna genommen?" **_

"_**Das ist etwas, was allein der Pianist weiß... aber er wird es uns nicht mehr sagen können." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

"_**Er ist tot. Avery hat ihn getötet. In einem Gefecht gelang es ihm Alastor's Zauberstab in seine Hände zu bekommen und er tötete diesen Mann." **_

"_**Avery hat seinen eigenen Gefährten getötet?" **_

"_**Vielleicht gehörte dieser Mann nicht zu Voldemort. Das sind Dinge, die wir Avery jetzt fragen werden. Wir haben Veritaserum, was eine wesentlich menschlichere Methode der Befragung ist als der Paihorve-Fluch. Ich dachte, dass du sicher dabei sein willst, wenn wir ihn befragen." **_

_**James nickte stumm. Er hatte gerade erst geglaubt dass alles vorbei war und sie endlich alle in Frieden leben konnten, doch das nächste Chaos ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, wie er schweren Herzens feststellen mußte.**_

_**Er betrat mit Dumbledore wenig später den Raum, in dem sie Avery fest hielten. Moody stand bei ihm, in der rechten Hand hielt er die leere Phiole des Veritaserums. **_

"_**Könnt anfangen." **_

_**Dumbledore schritt daraufhin auf den Gefangenen zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, während James sich zu Moody dazustellte, die Arme verschrenkt und den Blick misstrauisch auf den Gefangenen gerichtet. **_

"_**Du hast dich also als meinen Freund ausgegeben und ihn beseitigt." **_

"_**Ja, das habe ich." **_

"_**Wozu?" **_

"_**Der dunkle Lord hat mir den Auftrag erteilt die Hochzeit zu verhindern. Notfalls auch Black zu töten, bevor das Ritual durchgeführt werden kann. Er braucht die Macht und Black und White's Hochzeit hätte ihm das für immer genommen." **_

"_**Wie lautete der Plan?" **_

"_**Ich sollte die Zeremonie durchführen. Da ich aber kein Priester bin, wäre alles ungültig, was gesprochen wurde. Sollte jemand Verdacht schöpfen, hätte ich Black sofort töten müssen." **_

"_**Wieso hast du den Pianisten umgebracht?" **_

"_**Er war im Weg und hat mich provoziert. Sein Ziel ist es White und Evans zu töten. Das durfte er nicht." **_

"_**Er gehörte also nicht zu Voldemort?" **_

"_**Nein, der dunkle Lord hat ihn nicht engagiert." **_

"_**Wer dann?" **_

"_**Ich weiß es nicht." **_

"_**Aber du hast ihn umgebracht." **_

"_**Er hätte es sonst noch mal getan. Mein Auftrag lautet White zu schützen, weil sie das Schild des dunklen Lords darstellt. So lange sie nicht getötet wird, ist er unsterblich." **_

"_**Die bösen wollen sich gegenseitig umbringen?" fragte James unglaubig. **_

"_**Moment mal... wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe... Hat Voldemort Avery geschickt! Damit er Sirius umbringt?... und der Pianist, sollte Lilli und Anna töten... aber er kam nicht von Voldemort. Von wem dann? Sag mir wenn diese Schlußfolgerung jetzt falsch ist, aber... heißt das... da ist noch jemand da draußen der Anna und Lilli nach dem Leben trachtet? Die beiden sind noch immer auf der Hochzeitsfeier...!" **_

"_**Moody, kümmer dich um Avery. Wir kehren zurück zum Fest. Wenn der eigentliche Auftraggeber vom Scheitern seines Plans hört, wird er es noch mal probieren. James und ich kehren zurück nach Hogwarts."**_

_**Beide reisten so schnell sie konnten per Portschlüssel ins Schloss zurück und kamen in Dumbledore's Büro an. Sie rannten zur großen Halle und sahen sich suchend nach den beiden Mädels um. James entdeckte Alice, Remus, Frank und Sirius, die mit Sektgläsern an der Wand standen und sich lachend unterhielten. James ging sofort auf sie zu während Dumbledore zu Arthur und Molly ging um mit ihnen zu sprechen. **_

"_**Hey, Prongs. Doch wieder zurück geschafft?" **_

"_**Padfoot! Wo sind Lilli und Anna?" **_

_**Der Bräutigam sah sich nachdenklich um. **_

"_**Auf die Damentoilette? Weißt doch: Frauen gehen NIE allein aufs Töpfchen." **_

"_**Sirius! Avery und dieser Pianist haben NICHT zusammen gearbeitet!" **_

"_**Wie jetzt?" fragte dieser etwas verwirrt. Er hatte nicht ganz verstanden, worauf James da hinaus wollte. **_

"_**Hör zu, Avery hat im Auftrag von Voldemort gehandelt und er sollte die Trauung verhindern, bzw. DICH umbringen. Der Pianist ABER kam von jemand anderem. Dumbledore glaubt, dass derjenige mitgekriegt haben muss, dass die Trauung sehr wohl stattgefunden hat und nun nochmal jemanden hergeschickt hat um die beiden zu töten." **_

_**Sirius hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert sofort zu den Damentoiletten zu rennen, mit den ganzen Freunden inklusive Dumbledore, Molly und Arthur hinter ihm her. Normalerweise kam ihm der Weg kurz vor aber hier schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich die Tür erreicht hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt., sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass nichts passiert sein wird, das alles in Ordnung war und sie ihm gleich etwas an den Kopf schmiss, weil er einfach in die Damentoilette hinein rannte. Er stieß die Tür auf und rief nach ihr... aber niemand antwortete. **_

"_**Anna!" **_

_**Nichts. **_

"_**Anna? Lilli? Seit ihr hier drinn?" **_

_**Niemand antwortete. James überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Wieso war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Wieso hatte er sie nicht schon früher gewarnt? Wenn ihnen jetzt etwas passieren würde, dann war es seine Schuld... Dieses mal würde er keine Chance haben, das ganze zu verhindern.Er schlug verzweifelt mit der Faust gegen die Wand und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. **_

"_**Das kann doch nicht sein!" fluchte er auf. **_

"_**Was kann nicht sein?" **_

_**Die gesamte versammelte Manschaft drehte sich um und sah die beiden Mädels direkt vor den Männertoiletten stehen. **_

"_**Ähm... Sirius? James? Ihr wißt schon, dass das hier die DAMENTOILETTE IST in der ihr die halbe Hochzeitsgesellschaft geschleppt habt?" **_

"_**Was um Merlin's Willen hattet ihr in der Männertoilette zu suchen?" brüllte James sauer.**_

"_**Myrte hat mich genervt. Da bin ich kurzentschlossen einfach in eure gegangen. Wieso ist das so schlimm oder hab ich euer geheiligtes Reich etwa wieder verletzt?" **_

_**Sirius war ohne zu zögern zu ihnen hingegangen und hatte Anna so fest er nur konnte in seine Arme geschlossen. **_

"_**Mensch, Anna... jag mir nie mehr so nen Schrecken ein." **_

_**Er hatte sie so fest gedrückt, dass sie glaubte, jeden Moment zu ersticken. Sie warf den Freunden einen fragenden Blick zu, doch keiner hatte ihr geantwortet, sondern erleichtert aufgeatmet. James nahm Lilli in seine Arme und drückte sie vorsichtig fest.Ihr war nichts passiert... sie und das Baby waren wohlauf, ein Glück. Nachdem die beiden Jungs die Mädels wieder los gelassen hatten, wandte sich Dumbledore an sie.**_

"_**Ich hab eine schlechte Nachricht für euch beiden. Sieht so aus, als ob euch da jemand nach dem Leben trachtet und es ist nicht Voldemort."**_


	115. Chapter 115

Chap 115: Die Geburt

**_Die Hochzeit war vorbei, aber das Chaos würde bleiben. Sirius, Anna, Lilli, James, Frank, Alice, Remus und Peter waren zurück ins Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens zurückgekehrt wo Dumbledore eine Versammlung einberufen hatte. Es galt herauszufinden, wer der Auftraggeber des Pianisten war. Da es weder Anhaltspunkte noch sonstige Verdächtige gab, beschlossen sie, die beiden Mädels rund um die Uhr unter Personenschutz zu stellen. Was in Anna's Fall nicht ganz leicht war. Flitterwochen standen schließlich an und sie und Sirius ständig zu beobachten, während sie an einem vollen Strand miteinander knutschten oder mitten im Wasser untertauchten um sich unter Wasser zu küssen, gehörte zu den Dingen, die nur einer ohne Hemmgefühl tun konnte. Mad-Eye Moody. Er schaffte es tatsächlich gemütlich daneben zu hocken, aus seiner Trinkbowle zu schlürfen und die Augen auf dem Paar zu lassen, ganz gleich was sie taten. Ob sie sich küssten, sich befummelten, sich einfach nur verliebt ansahen, oder sich liebe Wörte zuflüsterten. Für ihn war alles gleich._**

_**James behielt unterdessen Lilli in den Augen. Er wußte zwar, dass sie unsterblich ist, aber das Baby womöglich nicht. Es würde für sie schlimmer sein, Harry zu verlieren, als wenn sie selbst dabei mitumkommt. Die Wochen vergingen und nichts außergewöhnliches passierte. Sirius und Anna kamen aus den Flitterwochen zurück, sichtlich genervt, da Moody die beiden selbst bis nach Godrics Hollow verfolgte und sogar mit ihnen dort aus dem Kamin ausstieg. **_

"_**Hey, Moody," grüßte James ihn süffisant grinsend. **_

"_**Ich glaub, du kannst die beiden jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Sind ja hier bei uns." **_

"_**Sicher Potter?" **_

"_**Sicher!" **_

_**Er brummte etwas unverständliches, von wegen undankbare Belger, stieg dann wieder in den Kamin und verschwand hinaus. Anna rollte die Augen, bevor sie und Sirius ihre besten Freunde umarmten und herzlich begrüßten. **_

"_**Na ihr," begann James freudig. **_

"_**Wie war der Urlaub?" **_

"_**Super!" stieß Anna mit einer Menge Sarkasmus in der Stimme aus. **_

"_**Wie denn auch sonst, wenn Moody auf der Couch schläft, ständig auf der Lauer in dein Privatbereich zu stürzen, sobald er ein verdächtiges Geräusch hört. Kann es sein, dass er NIE eine Freundinn hatte!" **_

_**James sah Sirius verwirrt an um einen Grund zu erfahren, warum seine beste Freundinn so wild herumfauchte. **_

"_**Naja... Ich glaub, das war zuviel, als Anna aus versehen beim gemeinsamen Duschen die Seife ausgerutscht ist und auf dem Boden gefallen war. Moody hat die Tür eingetreten und geschrien, wo der Eindringling sei!"**_

_**Lilli und James konnten es sich nicht verkneifen lauthals loszulachen, hörten aber sofort auf als sie Anna's giftigen Ausdruck sahen. **_

"_**Das ist nicht witzig, ey! Der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle!" **_

"_**Moody ist vielleicht ein bißchen paranoid, aber-" **_

"_**Ein bißchen?" fauchte sie wie eine außer Kontrolle geratene Furie los und er zuckte erschrocken zurück.**_

„_**Ein bißchen, James? Der Kerl hat die ganzen drei Wochen darauf bestanden, Vortrinker bei den gemixten Cocktails zu sein, denn sie könnten ja ," sie hob die Finger für die Hässchenohren an, " vergiftet sein. Dann Anfang der zweiten Woche. Sirius wollte mich überraschen und ist mit einer Rose im Mund von unten hinauf zum Fenster geklettert. Moody dachte, es sei ein perverser Flegel und hat ihm den Stupor-Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Er war 2 Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt. Tolle Flitterwochen!" **_

"_**Ach komm,Anna," versuchte auch Lilli sie zu beschwichtigen. **_

"_**Moody ist eben ein Auror der auf Nummer sicher geht. Siehs positiv: Euch ist nichts passiert." **_

"_**Ja, fantastisch," grummelte sie grimmig auf. **_

"_**Außer ner gebrochenen Rippe als Mr. Bodyguard mich aus dem Zimmer die Treppen hinunter zerrte, weil er glaubte, dass uns jemand verfolgt und mich dann gegen das nächste Auto schmiss, weil er dachte die Tür würde von alleine aufgehen, wie bei verzauberten Autos." **_

"_**Du hast ne gebrochene Rippe?" fragte James und bemerkte gar nicht dass er schon wieder breit grinste.**_

_**Sirius schlang seine Arme um Anna und zog sie sanft zu sich. **_

"_**Keine Sorge... jetzt wo wir wieder hier sind, genießen wir die Zeit zusammen. Trotz einer gebrochenen Rippe." **_

"_**Merlin, Lils!" **_

_**Anna bemerkte erst jetzt begeistert wie dick Lilli's Bauch geworden war. **_

"_**Es sind doch nur 3 Wochen vergangen?" **_

"_**Ja nicht? Heilerin Stradford sagte schon, dass es wohl bald soweit sein wird. Bei Alice ist es dasselbe. Sie steht auch kurz vor der Entbindung und ist auch schon im St. Mungo. Frank sagte, dass er uns anruft, sobald das Baby kommt.." **_

"_**Wär das nicht witzig, wenn ihr eure Kinder am selben Tag bekommen würdet?" lachte sie.**_

_**Lilli zog daraufhin ihre Freundinn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. James legte Sirius seine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste ihn breit an.**_

"_**Frauengespräch?" **_

"_**Männergespräch." **_

_**Beide Jungs gingen ihrerseits weg, während Lilli und Anna im Wohnzimmer zu kichern begannen. Von der ehemals schlechten Laune war nichts mehr zu spüren. **_

"_**Und? Waren eure Flitterwochen wirklich so schrecklich, wie Anna das hinstellt?" begann James als er mit Sirius in der Küche platz nahm und zwei Flaschen Butterbier öffnete. **_

"_**Awah, okay, das mit der Dusche war schon peinlich. Moody übertreibst wirklich ab und zu. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr der einzige, der Anna's Feuermal kennt... Aber 's auch gut so. So weiß ich, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, wenn er auf sie aufpaßt. Okay, der Rippenbruch war nicht gut, aber Moody kann ja nichts dafür, dass er sich mit Muggelsachen nicht auskennt." **_

_**Beide Männer lachten amüsiert auf und nahmen einen Schluck aus der Flasche. **_

"_**Sonst waren die drei Wochen relativ ruhig. Frag mich aber, ob das nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist." **_

"_**Hast'n Verdacht?" **_

"_**Noch nicht. Ich mein... ich wüßte niemanden, der den beiden Mädels das Leben nehmen will. Wie wars bei euch hier?" **_

"_**Eigentlich auch ziemlich ruhig. Nichts passiert. Vielleicht hat derjenige ja aufgegeben?" **_

"_**Oder er will, dass wir genau das denken und dann schlägt er zu. Ne du. Ich will kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste!" **_

"_**Woher hast denn den Spruch?" **_

"_**Den hat uns so'n Muggel entgegen geschrien, als Moody ihn beinahe umgerannt hätte, weil er dachte, Anna wird von nem Portier bedroht, den sie in Wahrheit nur nach dem Weg zur Sauna fragte." **_

_**Wieder begannen beide Männer zu lachen. Allein das Bild von Moody und Anna bereitete James ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht. **_

"_**Wir haben uns auch Sorgen um euch gemacht. Um Lilli und das Baby. Ich mein... Lilli kann ja nicht sterben. Sie ist immer noch unsterblich, das wissen wir ja. Also entweder ist der Auftraggeber extrem dämlich oder er weiß nichts von ihrer Untersterblichkeit." **_

"_**Malfoy?" **_

"_**Wozu? Rache? Hör mal, der dunkle Lord wird ihm bestimmt über Lilli's Zustand erzählt haben. Ich gebs ja zu. Er war auch der erste der mir in den Sinn kam, weil er Anna ständig so angebaggert hat und mit Lilli in Hogwarts ja für ne Zeit zusammen war. Aber wenn du logisch denkst, kann er es nicht sein. Was hätte er davon sie zu töten, wenn sie eigentlich als Schutz für Voldemort steht? Er gehört doch auch zu seinen Leuten dazu und weiß doch, dass er Lilli nicht töten kann!" **_

"_**Auch wieder richtig. Das ganze macht mich echt noch wahnsinnig. Außerdem frage ich mich, was Voldemort eigentlich plant. Der hat die 3 Wochen absolut nichts von sich hören lassen. Kein Angriff, keiner seiner Leute hat sich irgendwo was zu Schulden kommen lassen. Totenstille. Als sei er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Der führt doch bestimmt etwas im Schilde." **_

"_**Fragt sich nur was, Kumpel." **_

"_**Hast du übrigens gehört? Dass Trumpwood in Hogwarts aufgehört hat?" **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Hatte die Schnauze voll, glaub ich. Dumbledore wollte die Stelle eigentlich nicht mehr besetzten. Er hält diese Vorhersagen ja auch für vollkommenen Schwachsinn. Soweit ich weiß trifft er sich aber doch noch mit jemanden. Sybill Trewlaney, Tochter einer angesehenen Seherin." **_

"_**Trewlaney? Ist das nicht diese verrückte Nudel die mal auf den Zaubererrummel Handlesen versucht hat?" **_

"_**Genau die! Weißt noch wie sie dir und Anna eine schreckliche Zukunft vorhergesagt hat? Weil sie glaubte, ihr wärt ein Paar und in Wirklichkeit ging sie damals ja noch mit Moony." **_

_**Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund konnte Sirius nicht lachen. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an das, was diese Person gesagt hatte. Dass Anna und er kein gemeinsames Glück nach der Hochzeit haben werden und dass einer von beiden stirbt und den anderen zurück läßt, mit einem Geschenk, dass der Partner jedoch nicht zu schätzen weiß... Was wenn sie Recht behält? Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass es so eintreffen könnte.**_

"_**Hey, Padfoot," sagte James als er den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes bemerkte. **_

"_**Keine Sorge... Ich pass schon auf euch auf." **_

"_**Du auf uns? Du meinst wohl eher. Wir auf dich!" lachte Sirius los und James stimmte mit ein.**_

"_**Hast du dir wirklich von Moody, die gesamten Flitterwochen verderben lassen?" fragte Lilli als sie sich mit Anna im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch niederließ. **_

_**Anna sah Lilli kurz prüfend an. Sie hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass Anna sich verändert hatte. Ihre Augen nahmen jetzt einen sehr schönen warmherzigen Glanz an. Sie war nicht mehr jemand, der nicht wußte wohin er gehörte und sich von allen Seiten hin und her gezerrt fühlte. Sie schien genau zu wissen was sie wollte und zu wem sie stand. **_

"_**Ich hatte Angst, Lils. Ich wußte nicht ob es gut war, Sirius zu heiraten. Ich mein, du kennst ihn. Wenn er etwas haben kann, dann will er es nicht. Ich dachte, wenn wir erst mal verheiratet sind, dann will er mich nicht mehr. Aber die Flitterwochen waren wirklich schön... Er hat sich immer um mich gekümmert. Glaub mir, das war nicht nur Moody, der wahllos Muggel und Zauberer von mir wegprügelte. Er war total zärtlich und romantisch und kein bißchen lächerlich und kindisch gewesen," schwärmte sie glücklich. Sie war es... einfach nur glücklich. **_

"_**Er hat keine andere Frau angesehen, sondern immer nur Augen für mich gehabt. Die anderen hat er ignoriert... hauptsache mir gings gut. Als ich mir die Rippe gebrochen habe... nein, halt: Als MOODY mir die Rippe gebrochen hat, da ließ er mich nicht selbst aufstehen und gehen, sondern bestand darauf, mich aufs Zimmer zu tragen, damit der Heiler mich untersuchen konnte. Er war echt total lieb in diesen 3 Wochen." **_

"_**Ihr beide habt euch eben gesucht und gefunden." **_

"_**Eben nicht. Wir haben uns nicht gesucht. Er wollte nie etwas festes haben und ich habe nicht gesucht, weil ich glaubte, dass ich keine Zukunft habe... aber wir haben uns gefunden." **_

_**Lilli lächelte sie zufrieden an und nickte verstehend. Und wie sie dieses Gefühl verstand. Mit James war es ihr genau so ergangen. Sie hatten sich nie gesucht... aber sie haben einander gefunden. **_

"_**Sag mal, Lils. Wann sollte denn der kleine Harry planmässig kommen?" **_

"_**2 Wochen nach Alice's Neville. Aber so wie der kleine trampelt hab ich das Gefühl, der will jetzt sofort raus. Wao..." **_

"_**Kannst du dir das vorstellen, dass ihr wirklich eine gemeinsame Familie gründen werdet? James und Du, Sirius und Ich. In Hogwarts haben wir nie soweit an die Zukunft gedacht. Ich wußte, dass ich Quidditchspielerin werden wollte und das war alles. Hat nur leider nicht geklappt. Merkwürdigerweise... war ich immer der festen Überzeugung, dass ich nicht so lange leben werde um eine Familie gründen zu können. Die Hochzeit ist schon ein Wunder!" **_

_**Lilli gluckste vergnügt. **_

"_**Ja, in Hogwarts hätt ich auch nie geglaubt, dass Sirius und Du mal ein Paar werdet, so wie ihr euch ständig gezankt hattet. Okay, gegen Ende der 7. Schuljahres hab ich meine Meinung geändert. Ihr beide seit irgendwie anders zueinander geworden. Eure Art hat euch verraten und ich war mir sicher, dass aus euch doch etwas werden könnte, wenn ihr euch eure Gefühle eingesteht. Ich freu mich für dich, wirklich... Du bist viel glücklicher als sonst und er ist auch kein so schlimmer Kerl, wie ich immer dachte. Ich denke, ihr beide paßt gut zusammen." **_

"_**Nein, das ist er wirklich nicht... Sirius ist sehr lieb... Ich hab ihn um die Freundschaft mit James immer bewundert." **_

"_**Wirklich?" **_

_**Anna lachte leicht auf. **_

"_**Ja...Ich kenn die beiden etwas länger und besser als du, Lils. Sirius würde für James alles tun und genauso er für ihn. Es gibt nichts, was sie nicht für den anderen aufgeben würden. Anwesende ausgeschlossen," fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu, da sie wußte, dass Lilli fast protestieren wollte. **_

"_**Du und James, ihr seit für mich immer das Traumpaar gewesen..." **_

"_**Nein..." sagte sie leicht peinlich berührt, das ausgerechnet von ihrer besten Freundinn zu hören.**_

"_**Doch, wirklich. Schon als er begann dich immer nach nem Date zu fragen, hab ich gemerkt, dass das zwischen euch etwas anderes ist. Ich glaub, das lag einfach daran, dass du ihn ständig abblitzen hast lassen, wo andere Mädchen auf Knien vor ihm rumgerutscht wären." **_

"_**Nein..." Das hörte sich schon etwas aufdringlicher an.**_

"_**Okay, viele haben dich regelrecht gehaßt, weil du James bekommen hast, aber ich fand, dass ihr sehr gut zusammen gepaßt habt und letztenendes hat mein Rat ja auch geholfen, dass er dich nicht ständig belästigen soll." **_

"_**Nein..." sagte sie entsetzt. **_

"_**Lils, das ist doch nichts schlimmes, außer wenn man bedenkt, dass James bis dahin 10x soviele Freundinnen hatte wie du feste Freunde!" **_

"_**Nein... Anna! Das meinte ich nicht... , aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wieviele Frauen er tatsächlich hatte," fügte sie mit klein wenig Zorn in der Stimme hinzu, bevor sie schmerzend das Gesicht verzog.**_

„_**... aber, Nein... Anna... Ich glaub der kleine Harry will früher auf die Welt kommen." **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Will sagen: Hab wehen!" **_

"_**Ach du grüner Mogry! Bist du dir sicher?" **_

"_**Er kommt aus meinem Körper, also werde ich es wohl merken, wenn sich da etwas Richtung Ausgang bewegt!" **_

"_**Ohoh!James! Sirius! Kommt schnell!" schrie sie mit panischer Stimme hinaus.**_

"_**Was ist los?" fragten beide Jungs als sie ins Wohnzimmer reingetrampelt kamen. **_

"_**Das Baby kommt!" **_

"_**Aber, der kleine kommt 2 Wochen zu früh?" **_

"_**Sag das IHM, nicht mir, James!" **_

_**James wollte Lilli auf seine Arme hieven um sie ins St. Mungo zu bringen. Er hatte kaum seine Hände um sie gelegt, da bildete sich auf der Couch ein großer Wasserfleck, der alle vier zusammenzucken ließ. **_

"_**Bei Dumbledore's Bart!" stieß Sirius entsetzt aus. **_

"_**Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt..."**_

„_**Die was?" fragte Sirius perplex, dem mehr das Wasser angeekelt hatte, als dass er wußte, was das genau bedeutete. **_

„_**Okay. Sirius, hol heißes Wasser. James, hol Decken!" **_

"_**Und was tust du?" **_

"_**Hol Heilerin Stradford!" **_

_**Anna hatte sich fast schon auf den Weg hinaus gemacht als sich James und Sirius direkt vor ihr aufgebaut hatten um sie aufzuhalten. **_

"_**Halt! Wir können Lilli doch nicht alleine lassen." **_

"_**Ich bin keine Heilerin und hab noch nie ein Baby auf die Welt gebracht, geschweigedenn selbst eins gezeugt!" **_

"_**Was sollte dann der Mist mit dem warmen Wasser und den Tüchern?" **_

"_**Schaust du nie Muggelfilme?" **_

"_**Anna! Ich werde das Baby nicht wie bei den Muggeln zur Welt bringen!" brüllte Lilli hysterisch. **_

"_**James, Sirius! Holt das verdammte Zeug endlich und DU bleibst gefälligst hier!" **_

"_**Aber-" **_

"_**Kein Aber! Ich bin Heilerin und weiß wie das geht! Und du bleibst verdammt noch mal bei mir also sitzt dich hin oder ich zieh dir die Ohren lang!" **_

"_**Lils," fragte James vorsichtig. **_

"_**Weißt du auch ganz sicher, was zu tun ist?" **_

"_**JA,VERDAMMT UND JETZT HOLT DAS VERDAMMTE ZEUG ODER SOLL ICH EUCH ERST BEINE MACHEN!" **_

"_**Alles klar!" **_

_**Beide Jungs stürmten hinaus und Anna stellte panisch fest, dass sie gar nicht schnell genug hinaus rennen konnten. Nein, sie quetschten sich schon zusammen durch die dünne Tür hindurch.**_

"_**Danke!" rief sie ihnen böse nach, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallten. **_

"_**Okay... Ich brauch... brauch etwas... auf dass... auf dass ich mich konzentrieren kann." **_

"_**Zum Beispiel! Ein Foto! Genau..." **_

_**Anna stand auf und sah sich im Wohnzimmer suchend um. Sie fand schnell ein Foto und setzte sich wieder zu Lilli nieder. **_

"_**Hier!" **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Tu das Foto weg!" **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Weil der Babysirius mich die ganze Zeit darauf mit blitzblanken Goldzähnen angrinst!" **_

_**Anna zuckte verwirrt zurück und drehte das Bild um, damit sie es sich ansehen konnte. Tatsächlich befand sich da ein niedliches Baby dass in einem I'm proud to be a Black-Shirt auf dem Boden krabbelte und einem immer mal wieder mit dem rechten Auge zuzwinkerte und die polierten Goldzähne aufblitzen ließ. **_

"_**Ach wie niiiiiiiiiiiiiiedlich! Mei..." **_

"_**ANNA!" **_

"_**Verzeihung!" **_

_**Schnell steckte sie es weg und sah sich nach einem neuen Gegenstand um, doch weitere Fotos standen nie da wo man sie haben wollte, wenn man sie brauchte. **_

"_**Wie wärs mit meinem Ehering? Ein echter Diamant!" versuchte es Anna. **_

_**Lilli schwizte mittlerweile an der Stirn und auch ihr ganzer Körper schien vor Hitze zu brennen. **_

"_**Ist mir scheiß-egal! Tu's einfach her!" **_

_**Sie zog ihren Ring aus und richtete ihn vor Lilli hin. **_

"_**Und was jetzt?" **_

"_**Kannst du Blut sehen?" **_

"_**Klar! Blut schon. 'n Baby, das darin badet ist was anderes." **_

"_**Anna!" **_

"_**War'n Witz! Okay, her mit dem Ding!" **_

"_**Anna!" **_

"_**Sorry. Ich bin ganz Ohr! Also, da die Jungs länger brauchen werden: Accio warmes Wasser! Accio Handtüchter! Accio Baby?" **_

"_**ANNA! LASS DEN MIST!" **_

"_**Tut mir leid! Ich hab noch nie ein Baby zur Welt gebracht... "**_

_**Währenddessen liefen James und Sirius vollkommen verzweifelt durchs Haus auf der Suche nach warmen Wasser und Handtücher. Nachdem sie es gefunden hatten, liefen sie zurück zum Wohnzimmer. Blieben jedoch panisch an der Tür stehen als Lilli hysterisch Anna's Namen brüllte. **_

"_**Sollen wir rein?" fragte James seinen Kumpel leicht verängstigt, als ob er erst auf seine Antwort reagieren würde. **_

"_**Was fragst du mich? 's deine Frau und dein Baby!" **_

"_**Aber deine Frau, die das sonst alleine ausbaden muss!" **_

"_**Anna ist stark. Sie schafft das. Lass uns gehen!" **_

"_**PADFOOT!" **_

"_**Ich will da nicht rein, Prongs! Lilli ist ne Furie!" **_

"_**Diese Furie kriegt gerade meinen Sohn da drinn. Sollten wir nicht wenigstens helfen?" **_

"_**Und was willst du tun? Ihr die Hand halten, während sie schreit?" **_

"_**Zum Beispiel?" **_

"_**Dann hol ich schon mal nen weiteren Heiler der deine gebrochenen Finger zusammenflickt!" **_

_**Sirius wollte sich tatsächlich aus dem Staub machen als James ihn am Umhang packte und zurück zog. **_

"_**Vergiß es, Kumpel. Das stehen wir gemeinsam durch! Du weißt schon: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Wenn du die eine Hand hälst und ich die andere, tuts nur halb so weh, logisch oder?" **_

"_**Glaubst du! So wie die brüllt, frag ich mich ob ich meine Frau nicht packen und schleunigst abhauen sollte! Sie schreit schlimmer als meine Mutter als ich nach Gryffindor kam." **_

"_**Sie ist schwanger!" **_

"_**Wie 'n Elefant!" **_

"_**Kommt gefälligst beide rein!" **_

_**Anna hatte ohne Umschweife sowohl Sirius als auch James am Umhang gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer hinein gezogen, die sich beide mit Händen und Füßen wehrten, bis sie merkten, dass sie nun genau bei Lilli lagen. **_

"_**Hi Schatz," grüßte James unschuldig. **_

"_**Hey, Lils," versuchte es auch Sirius auf dieselbe Tour. **_

"_**Sollen wir... deine... Hand halten?" **_

_**Dabei kniff er die Augen zu in der Hoffnung, dass sie nein antworten würde. **_

"_**Nein," sagte sie tatsächlich kurzatmig. **_

"_**Schon okay... ich schaff das schoAUHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

"_**AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

"_**AIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

_**Ohne es wirklich zu wollen hatte Lilli sowohl die Hand von James als auch von Sirius ergriffen und so festgedrückt, dass beide Jungs keine andere Wahl hatten als mit aufzuschreien, von den Schmerzen, der nun gequetschten bzw. gebrochenen Finger. **_

"_**Gleich, Lils... Nur noch ein bißchen fester!" **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Aihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nein. Nicht fester!" flehte Sirius, der wie James auch schon fast leichenblass von den übertragenen Schmerzen wurde. **_

"_**Halt die Klappe, Black!" fauchte Anna ihn an. Sie war mittlerweile genau so hysterisch und kurzatmig wie die Patientin selbst. **_

"_**Halt du doch die Klappe, Black!" **_

"_**Bringst du etwa den kleinen dann zur Welt?" **_

"_**Okay, halt nicht die Klappe. Ich halte sie." **_

"_**Sirius? James? Tut mir leid, ehrlich... aber das hier fühlt sich an wie ahhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Aihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Schon okay, Lils," sagte James, dessen Gesicht einem überfahrenen Welpen ähnelte, der um Gnade winselte. **_

"_**Lils... Merlin, ich seh den Kopf... Er kommt... Der kleine kommt... Noch ein letztes mal!" **_

"_**Oh NEIN!" stöhnten beide Jungs geschafft auf. **_

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Auhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Aihhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

"_**Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **_

_**Es war ein Schrei, der erste Laut eines Baby's. Anna hatte den Kleinen auf die Decke gelegt und eingewickelt. **_

"_**Merlin vallo haec substantia," flüsterte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf den kleinen gerichtet. Er schrie etwas leiser, nachdem ihm ein warmes, weißes Licht umgab und sich um ihn legte. Fast wie eine zweite schützende Haut. Lilli lachte erleichtert als ihre beste Freundinn das Baby in ihre Arme legte und sie den kleinen Harry in ihre Arme schließen konnte. James und Sirius lachten auf, genau so wie Anna, der das Bild von Lilli und dem Baby das Herz erweichte. So viel Panik, wie sie eben auch wegen der Geburt besessen hatte. Mit einem mal war es weg. Alles was zählte war das neugeborene Kind, dass sich hier in den Armen seiner Mutter befand und nur sehr zaghaft seine Finger oder seine Augen bewegte. **_

"_**James..." sagte Lilli leise. Ihre Stimme war vom ganzen Schreien heiser geworden. **_

"_**Das ist... unser Baby..." **_

_**Er schlang seine Arme um seine Frau und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er nun ein Kind besaß, dass er und Lilli Eltern waren. Er sah seinen Sohn an und kam nicht umhin den Kopf zu schütteln. Das war sein Sohn... Er war Vater geworden. **_

"_**Mein Sohn... Mein Schatz... Meine Altersvorsorge!" **_

_**Lilli, Anna und Sirius hatten ihm gleichzeitig verwirrt zugeblinzelt. James dagegen gluckste. **_

"_**War'n Witz. Ich schau auch Muggelsendungen an." **_

"_**Merlin, Lils... Sieh dir den kleinen mal an. Seine kleinen Fingerchen... Er ist total winzig!" **_

"_**Anna! Der kleine ist gerade erst auf die Welt gekommen und du bezeichnest ihn schon als Winzling. Was soll er denn später denken, wenn seine Tante ihn so klein macht?" **_

"_**Ich hab ihn nicht klein gemacht," protestierte sie beleidigt. **_

"_**Aber sie ihn dir doch mal an. Der könnte in Hagrid's Schuhe passen!" **_

"_**Anna? Sirius! Danke..." flüsterte Lilli schließlich halb weinend. Es waren Tränen der Freude, denn sie hatte nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es dazu kam. Sie konnte es all die Zeit nicht richtig fassen oder glauben, dass sie wirklich einmal Mutter werden würde. Nun war es soweit und sie hielt dieses kleine Wesen in ihren Armen und es fühlte sich geborgen. Es weinte nicht, es schrie nicht, es blickte seine Eltern, seine Umgebung an. Sicher und geborgen...**_

"_**Prongs, Lilli! Der kleine ist wirklich süß... Ich bin stolz sein Pate sein zu dürfen." **_

"_**Ja... Ich auch." **_

_**Lilli und James lächelten ihre beste Freunde an, dann wandten alle vier ihre Blicke wieder zu dem winzigen Baby, das in den Armen seiner Mutter lag und wieder einschlief, als wäre nichts passiert. Es war nichts passiert... Es hatte nur das Licht der Welt erblickt...**_


	116. Chapter 116

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

Hi Schnuckel ) Ganz ehrlich? Als ich die Chaps überarbeitet hatte, hab ich auch gemerkt, wie ich's vergessen hatte, dass sie am Ende nur zu 5 bei der Trauung waren +lol+ So kanns gehen +g+lol+ Jah, wer die beiden Tot sehen wollte, wer den Pianisten angagiert hat, kommt glaub ich erst einige viele Chaps später +g+ Yup, bis zu den nächsten Chaps +knuddel+ HDGDÜAL! Dickes Bussi :)

**_Hels_** :D

Hi Mausipuh ) Ich überarbeite sie extra, damit du nicht traurig sein mußt +bussi+ Yup, korrekt :D Wer's auf Anna und Lilli abgesehen hat, kommt noch. Nur etwas später :D Super, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat +haliju+

Dann, hier noch mal 3 Chaps +g+ HDAGDUNMÜAL ) +drückdichauchganzliebanmich+ Sweet Greetz Back +bussigeb+

Chap 116: Die Prophezeiung 

**_Sanft schien die Sonne auf Godrics Hollow hinab, durch das Fenster des kleinen Ein-Familien Hauses hinein, direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo James seine Lilli zärtlich in seinem Armen hielt und das neugeborene Baby in der Wiege betrachtete. Er war noch so klein und unschuldig und jede Bewegung, die er mit seinen winzigen Fingern ausübte brachte in ihnen ein tiefzufriedenes Schluchzen hervor. Sie hätten ihren Sohn Tagelang so anstarren können, wie er sich von der einen Seite auf die andere Seite rollte und sie dabei anlächelte. _**

"_**Was denkst du... sieht der Kleine aus wie ich oder nicht?" **_

_**Sie lachte und drückte seine Hände fester an ihren Bauch. Es war so ein wunderschöner Moment, den sie am liebsten ewig so genossen hätte ohne das er verging. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eines Tages wirklich zusammen glücklich ihr Baby in der Wiege betrachten würden?**_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Ja, Süße?" **_

"_**Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. Glaubst du wirklich, Harry geht es gut?" **_

"_**'türlich. Anna hat schon den richtigen Zauber ausgesprochen und sie ist eine gute Hexe. Der Schutzzauber wird ihn die nächste Zeit vor jeglichen Angriffen erst mal schützen. Sie hat schon das richtige gemacht. Hast doch das weiße Licht gesehen, dass ihn in dieser kurzen Zeit umgab? Nicht, dass ich schon viele Geburten miterlebt hätte, aber ich denke, den Zauber hat sie richtig angewandt." **_

"_**Das bezweifle ich doch auch gar nicht. Ich bin ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie das getan hat, immerhin kann der Schutzzauber ja nur in den ersten Minuten der Geburt wirken. Ich hab nur Angst um den kleinen. Er ist... wehrlos und auf uns angewiesen. Ich denk immer ich wache auf und das ganze war nur ein wunderschöner Traum. Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte keine Kinder bekommen und dass unsere Bezeihung scheitert, dass ich dich für immer verlieren würde, damals im St.Mungo... nach dem dritten Angriff. Du lagst so... so..." **_

"_**Lils." **_

"_**Ich mein. Nach dem wir Voldemort so knapp entkommen waren, hatte ich Angst um uns. Wegen dieser Hürde weil ich dachte, keine Baby's bekommen zu können und auch wegen dieser bescheuerten Melissa Kingcade." **_

_**Bei diesem Namen begann das Baby zu weinen und zu schreien. Lilli hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert ihren Sohn in die Arme zu nehmen und hin und her zu wippen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte sehr schnell aufgehört, als er die Nähe seiner Mutter spürte und stattdessen sah er sie nun wieder zufrieden lächelnd an. **_

"_**Ja, Harry. Du magst sie auch nicht! Ganz richtig. Sie ist ein böser Mensch." **_

_**James konnte nicht anders als darüber zu schmunzeln, dass seine Frau selbst jetzt noch immer eifersüchtig auf seine ehemalige Partnerin im Zaubereiministerium war. **_

"_**Sie ist nicht mal hübsch. Sieht aus wie'n extrem hässlicher Bergtroll..." **_

_**James hörte ein Geräusch, dass sich sehr stark nach einem aus dem Kamin heraustrampelten Menschen anhörte. Direkt danach konnte man eine weitere Person hören und noch eine. Zweifellos waren dies seine Freunde. **_

"_**Prongs?" **_

"_**Im Kinderzimmer!" rief er hinab. Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei kamen zu ihnen herein. **_

"_**Ahhhh... darf ich ihn halten?" flehte Anna und breitete ihre Hände aus. Lilli reichte ihr lachend den kleinen Harry, der seine Patentante freudig anstrahlte und sich von ihr auch überall mithinnehmen ließ. Es war ein Blick für die Götter, den kleinen so zufrieden lächeln zu sehen. **_

"_**Uhhh... der kleine ist ja soooooo süß, Lils. Ich könnt ihn den ganzen Tag durchknuddeln." **_

"_**Das könntest du nicht, das TUST du auch!" grinste Sirius und nahm ihr Harry ab um mit ihm durchs Zimmer zu spazieren. **_

_**Er hatte seinen Patensohn genauso lieb und wollte ihn auch wieder halten. Wenn James es nicht besser wüßte, würde er sagen, dass seine beiden besten Freunde hier, die richtigen Eltern sein könnten, so wie sie mit dem Baby umgingen. Er hatte absolut keine Bedenken, dass sein Sohn ein gutes und wohlbehütetes Leben haben würde, so wie er es auch bei seinen Eltern genossen hatte. **_

"_**Wie gehts Alice?" fragte Lilli nach einer Weile in der sie Sirius nur dabei zugesehen hatten, wie er mit seinem Patensohn spielte und ihn anstrahlte. Harry schien sich auch in seinen Armen richtig wohl zu fühlen. **_

"_**Gut soweit," antwortete Anna lächelnd und wandte sich von Sirius zu Lilli ab. **_

"_**Sie will mit dem Baby auch noch nicht raus. Daher läßt sie euch nur schön grüßen." **_

"_**Neville heißt der kleine, richtig?" **_

"_**Yup." **_

"_**Kaum zu fassen, dass wir unsere Kinder am selben Tag geboren haben." **_

"_**Schicksal..." **_

_**Anna ging einen Schritt auf James zu und nahm ihn mit ernster Miene zur Seite. Währenddessen hatte sich Remus mit Lilli unterhalten, damit es nicht so auffiel, dass Anna ihn kurz für sich beanspruchte.**_

"_**Dumbledore möchte dich sehen. Es ist wichtig." **_

"_**Worum gehts?" **_

"_**Das wird er dir dann schon sagen." **_

"_**Jetzt?" **_

"_**Je schneller desto besser." **_

"_**... Lils? Ich muß kurz weg... Padfoot, Anna, Moony. Ihr bleibt bei ihr?" **_

"_**'türlich," antwortete Sirius ohne seinen Freund angesehen zu haben. **_

_**Stattdessen hielt er den kleinen Harry vor sich und lachte ihn strahlend an. Die beiden gaben ein so süßes Bild ab, dass Anna und James nicht anders konnten als nur den Kopf zu schütteln. Er würde später bestimmt auch ein sehr guter Vater werden. **_

„_**Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt noch keine Kinder willst?" grinste Sirius Anna an, die daraufhin die Augen rollte und sich zu den Freunden hinsetzte. James gab Lilli einen lieben Kuss auf den Mund und verließ dann den Raum Richtung Wohnzimmer. **_

_**Der Orden des Phoenix. Als James dort ankam, sah er Moody am Tisch sitzten und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmeln. **_

"_**Hi, Mad-Eye," grüßte er ihn vorsichtig. **_

"_**Dumbledore?" **_

"_**Im Büro," murmelte er grimmig. James fragte sich, ob es noch immer wegen Anna war, weil sie sich nicht von ihm beschützen lassen wollte. Oder vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ihn wegen der gebrochenen Rippe ermahnt? Ging hier ja immerhin um seine Urenkelin. Er ging auf das Büro zu und klopfte vorsichtig an. **_

"_**Komm nur herein, James." **_

_**War irgendwie klar, dass Dumbledore wußte, dass er es war. Wer hätte es auch sonst sein können? James öffnete die Tür und betrat den etwas leeren Raum, in dem nur das Büro, 3 Stühle, das Denkarium und der Schulleiter standen. **_

"_**Du wolltest mich sprechen?" begann James. Dumbledore nickte bejahend. **_

"_**Setzt dich." **_

"_**Worum gehts?" **_

"_**Es gibt da etwas, dass ihr wissen solltet. Du und Lilli. Aber da ich denke, dass sie jetzt noch sehr labil ist, nach der Schwangerschaft, ist es vielleicht besser, nur dich einzuweihen." **_

"_**Ja... stimmt. Lilli ist seit der Geburt sehr emotional. Weint bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Sogar wenn ich nur kurz aufhuste. Sie denkt doch glatt, dass es was ernstes wäre. Erst vorgestern hat sie Heilerin Stradford geholt, weil ich zweimal statt einem mal genossen hab. Geht's um den Auftraggeber des Pianisten?" **_

"_**Nein... um den geht es nicht. Da hat sich bis heute nichts ergeben." **_

"_**Was dann?" **_

"_**Wie du weißt, habe ich mich vor wenigen Wochen mit einer Wahrsagerin getroffen... Sybill Trelawney." **_

"_**Ja, du hast mir davon erzählt, weil Professor Trumpwood aufhört." **_

_**Dumbledore nickte sanft, aber auf diesem vertrauten Gesicht zeichnete sich Angst und Unsicherheit ein, was er von ihm nicht kannte. Es mußte etwas ernstes vorgefallen sein und James graute es davor, dies zu erfahren. Nach allem ws in der letzten Zeit passiert war, täte ihnen mehr Ruhe auch mal gut. **_

"_**Was ist passiert, Professor?" **_

"_**Sie ist wieder, wie ihre Mutter schon vorher auch, in einen merkwürdigen Zustand gefallen, als wir die Unterhaltung führten und sie hat etwas prophezeit." **_

"_**Und was?" **_

_**Dumbledore gab dem Denkarium mit seinem Zauberstab einen stupser und das Bild einer abgedrehten Frau mit überdimensionaler Brille erschien. James hätte sie für ne herumstreunernde Zigeunerin gehalten, wenn sie nicht mit ihrer tiefen Stimme zu sprechen begonnen hätte. **_

Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran...  
jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht  
besitzten, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...  
der Eine, mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...  
  
Die Frau drehte sich und verschwand in der silbrigen Masse zurück. Es herrschte Stille in der weder Dumbledore noch James sprachen. Er hätte nicht gewußt, was er dazu sagen sollte. Die Propheizung war unklar, aber er hatte alles verstanden. 

"_**Ich zeige sie dir, aus einem bestimmten Grund, James... Als Sybill Trelawney diese Propheizung machte... wurden wir belauscht. Jemand hat die Propheizung mitangehört und sehr zu meinem Missfallen weiß ich, dass er zu Voldemorts Dienern gehörte. Ich weiß, dass er seit gestern hinter dir und deinem Sohn her ist." **_

"_**... Hinter... mir und meinem Sohn?" wiederholte er Dumbledore's Worte unglaubig. **_

_**Voldemort war schon immer hinter ihm hergewesen, aber nun hatte er auch noch Harry in Gefahr gebracht. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren könnte, aber nicht so schnell, nicht nachdem es in der letzten Zeit so ruhig um den Dunklen Lord geworden war. Er glaubte oder hoffte, dass sie zumindest noch etwas länger eine Zeit für sich haben würden, bevor es wieder anfing. **_

"_**Er wird seine Leute schicken, James. Todesser wurden Befehle erteilt euch zu ergreifen und sofort zu töten. Besonders Harry." **_

"_**Also... also habe ich meine Familie in Gefahr gebracht? Ich hätte Anna sterben lassen sollen, dann wäre es anders gekommen..." **_

"_**Wie ich dir bei ihrer Hochzeit schon sagte. Du hast es lediglich hinausgezögert, nicht verändert. Das Ende ist dasselbe." **_

"_**Das Ende... Dumbledore, der Kleine ist gerade mal geboren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihn tötet. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich mein Leben dabei lassen. Aber er wird nicht sterben..." **_

"_**Der Fidelius-Zauber, könnte euch durchaus helfen." **_

"_**Was ist das?" **_

"_**Es geht darum ein Geheimnis im Inneren einer Seele zu verbergen. Alles was ihr braucht ist ein Geheimniswahrer. So lange er euren Aufenthaltsort nicht verrät, wird Voldemort euch niemals finden." **_

"_**Wenn er ihn tötet?" **_

"_**Dazu muss er ihn erst mal finden. Ich nehme an, du denkst an Sirius?" **_

"_**Er ist derjenige, den ich am meisten vertraue. Er würde es niemals verraten, selbst nicht wenn Voldemort ihn zwingen würde. Er würde eher sterben als mich zu verraten. Genau so wie ich für ihn." **_

_**Der Professor nickte verstehend und atmete einmal tief auf. Man konnte sehen, dass er davon nicht überzeugt war oder vielleicht Zweifel an dem Vorhaben besaß. **_

"_**Wenn du möchtest, James. Könnte ich das auch übernehmen. Euer Geheimniswahrer sein. Das Geheimnis wäre dann vielleicht besser aufgehoben. Nicht, dass ich Sirius nicht traue. Ich denke, er wäre eine leichte Beute für den dunklen Lord und wenn der Geheimniswahrer stirbt, seit auch ihr wieder in Gefahr." **_

"_**Albus, ich bin dir dafür wirklich sehr dankbar. Ich weiß deinen Vorschlag sehr zu schätzen, aber... das wäre Vertrauensbruch. Sirius ist mein bester Freund, seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Wenn ich dich statt ihm nehme, würde das bedeuten, dass ich ihm nicht voll und ganz vertraue. Du weißt, wie viele über ihn denken, inklusive Moody. Wegen seinem Namen und seiner Familie. Wenn ich ihn nicht nehme, würde ich ihn damit hintergehen und in den Rücken fallen. Sirius Freundschaft bedeutet mir mehr als irgendetwas sonst und ich weiß, dass er uns nicht verraten würde." **_

"_**Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um seine Kraft, James, aber um sein Leben. Voldemort wird nicht zögern zu töten, wenn er etwas haben will. Sirius Leben ist für ihn kein großer Verlust. Wie du weißt, hatte er Avery bereits geschickt um ihn zu töten.Überleg es dir ganz genau ob du sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten könntest. Am besten besprichst du das ganze noch mal mit Sirius und vielleicht auch Lilli, sobald es ihr besser geht. Ihr habt noch Zeit... Wir müssen den Fidelius-Zauber erst vorbereiten. Bis dahin stelle ich Moody zu eurem Schutz ab." **_

_**James verzog daraufhin mißtrauisch die Augenbraue. **_

"_**Dann lass mich vorher bitte noch mal mein Haus versichern..."**_

_**Dumbledore verzog überrascht das Gesicht während James amüsiert unschuldig die Hände erhob.**_

„_**Hey, nachdem was er bei Anna und Sirius angestellt hat, will ich nicht wissen, was bei uns passiert... Apropos Anna. Sie weiß Bescheid?" **_

"_**So ist es... Du solltest sie allerdings auf keinen Fall als Geheimniswahrerin nehmen." **_

"_**Wieso nicht?" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Dumbledore hatte nicht geantwortet, aber allein diese Geste sagte mehr aus, als er mit Worten hätten ausdrücken können. Nach allem, was er bisher mit dem Schulleiter besprochen hatte, lief es nur auf das eine hinaus. Sie würde bald sterben... **_

"_**Kann ich es... kann ich es nicht verhindern? Wie vorher schon mal?" **_

"_**Es gibt Dinge, die müssen ihren Lauf nehmen um am Ende das Richtige zu tun." **_

"_**Padfoot liebt sie... und sie ist meine und Lils beste Freundinn." **_

"_**Und sie ist meine Urenkelin. Sieh den Tot nicht als Ende, James. Sieh ihn als das was er ist. Als das Tor zu einem weiteren Abenteuer." **_

_**James kehrte erst zum Abendessen zurück nach Godrics Hollow. Tatsächlich waren Remus, Sirius und Anna bei Lilli geblieben und hatten sich um sie gekümmert. Anna hatte das Essen mit Remus Hilfe gezaubert und Lilli hatte verzweifelt versucht ihren Sohn von Sirius wieder zurückzubekommen, der allerdings viel zu vernarrt in seinen Patensohn war, als dass er ihn freiwillig der Mutter zurückgegeben hätte. Das Baby hatte aber auch absolut nichts dagegen von seinem Paten gehalten, gekitzelt, gestreichelt und angelacht zu werden. Sirius sprach mit Harry, als sei er sein bester Freund und Lilli könnte schwören, dass er ihm Dinge anvertraute, die selbst James nicht zu hören bekam. Sie glaubte nämlich den Satz "Anna und Ich, ich gebs ja zu, ich war schon lange vorher in sie verknallt" gehört zu haben. Sowas hätte er James oder Remus gegenüber niemals zugegeben, selbst nicht, wenn sie ihn gefoltert hätten. **_

"_**Lass dir nicht zuviel von deinem Paten erzählen," lachte James, als er aus dem Kamin stieg und erstaunt bemerkte, dass sein Sohn Sirius sogar aufmerksam zu hörte und an den richtigen Stellen auflachte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Für ein neugeborenes Baby schien er bereits ziemlich viel zu verstehen. **_

"_**Er erzählt manchmal nämlich Schwachsinn, wenn er nicht weiter weiß!" **_

_**Mit diesem Satz nahm er den kleinen in seine Arme und setzte sich neben seinem besten Freund auf die Couch. James war wohl der einzige, dem Sirius alles bereitwillig zurückgab, ohne wenn und aber. **_

"_**Tu ich gar nicht!" protestierte Sirius mit gespieltem Schmollmund, was den kleinen Harry erneut ein Lachen entlockte. **_

"_**Was denkst du, Padfoot? Wird der kleine mal so aussehen wie ich?" **_

_**Sirius sah ihn prüfend an. Breit grinsend bemerkte er, dass Harry ihre Frage durchaus bemerkt hatte und nun mal den Vater, dann den Paten, dann wieder den Vater, dann wieder den Paten ansah, als ob er beiden eine Gelegenheit geben wollte ihn auch gründlich von oben nach unten zu betrachten. **_

"_**Wenn er Glück hat kommt er nach der Mutter!" **_

"_**Schwachkopf!" krähte James laut lachend und steckte sowohl seinen besten Freund als auch seinen Sohn damit an, die genau so los lachten. Anna, Lilli und Remus standen da und begannen das Bild vor sich schmunzelnd zu beobachten. Die drei sahen sich wirklich absolut ähnlich, wie sie da saßen und gemeinsam herumalberten. **_

"_**Kommt schon Essen," rief Anna süffisant grinsend. **_

"_**Remus, nimm doch bitte Harry. Lilli und ich nehmen die beiden anderen Baby's!" **_

"_**Ha-Ha, wie witzig!" kommentierte Sirius sarkastisch und stand mit James und Harry auf. **_

_**Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche und setzten sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. **_

"_**Und was macht ihr heut Abend noch?" fragte James neugierig nachdem Lilli ihm das Baby abgenommen hatte. Er glaubte ein „Na endlich" von ihr zu hören, als sie den kleinen wieder halten durfte.**_

"_**Um die Häuser ziehen," antworteten Sirius und Anna gleichzeitig. **_

"_**'s das nicht zu gefährlich?" fragte Lilli vorsichtig. **_

"_**Was? Nachts durch die dunklen Straßen spazieren wo doch hinter jeder dunklen Gasse gleich jemand herausspringen könnte um uns zu verfluchen? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" **_

_**Das Anna und Sirius den Nervenkitzel liebten war ja nichts neues, aber James Meinung nach gingen sie jetzt etwas zu leichtsinnig mit der Gefahr um, die sie alle umgab. **_

"_**Hey, der Auftraggeber des Pianisten ist noch immer da draußen und wer weiß, was er vorhat." **_

"_**Ich weiß es," witzelte Sirius. **_

"_**Er will meine Frau tot sehen, aber wir sind Meister im Verstecken und ich werde Anna schön unter meine Fittiche nehmen und-" **_

"_**Er macht nur Scherze," sagte Anna, da James und Lilli wieder etwas erwidern wollten. **_

"_**Remus, Fabian und Gideon sind mit dabei." **_

"_**Man, jag mir doch kein solchen Schrecken ein, Junge!" tadelte James ihn gespielt. **_

"_**Was denn Prongsie? Kurz vor nem Herzinfarkt? Sind ma schon so alt?" **_

"_**Du mußt grad sprechen," unterbrach Anna ihren Mann. **_

"_**Wer ist vorhin aus dem Kamin gestiegen und schrie: Oh, mein Kreuz!" **_

"_**Das war Moony!" **_

"_**War ich gar nicht" **_

"_**Warst du doch!" **_

"_**Ich glaub, ich habs bei euch beiden knacksen hören." **_

"_**WAS?" fragten beide entsetzt, woraufhin Lilli nur laut los lachte. **_

_**James stellte erfreut fest, dass es ihr besser zu gehen schien und sie nicht mehr überbesorgt und übertrieben reagierte. Auch war es schön zu sehen, dass es all seinen Freunden gut ging und sie noch immer für Späße zu haben schienen. Ihm war bewußt, dass dieser Moment nicht ewig halten würde, aber für jetzt, wollte er ihn genießen und mitmachen in dem Versuch ihn so lange zu halten, wie es ging. Er hatte beschlossen Sirius und Lilli noch nicht von der Propheizung zu erzählen, sondern es morgen zu tun. Heute Abend sollten sie einfach nur glücklich sein dürfen.**_


	117. Chapter 117

Chap 117: A night, that change everything

**_Spät Abends hatten sie sich von den beiden verabschiedet, da auch der kleine Harry bereits früh eingeschlafen war und sie ihn bei seiner Nachtruhe nicht stören wollten. _**

_**Gideon und Fabian Prewett hatten die drei von Godrics Hollow abgeholt. Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogsmeade wo sie ausstiegen und durch die Gegend umherspazierten, wo es leider auch relativ leer war, durch die Angst um einen Angriff der Todesser. **_

"_**Ihr beide seit soviel erträglicher als Moody." **_

"_**Hey, Anna. Er wollte euch doch nur beschützen," versuchte Fabian es zu erklären. **_

"_**Beschützen? Dank ihm hab ich eine gebrochene Rippen, üble Flitterwochen und nicht zu vergessen, ein kleineres Ego." **_

"_**Mad-Eye mag ziemlich grob sein, Anna, aber er ist ein verdammt guter Auror und niemand, den er beschützen sollte, ist jemals gestorben." **_

"_**Allerdings gibt es immer ein erstes mal." **_

"_**Danke, Gideon," witzelte sie ihm sarkastisch zu. **_

"_**Soll nur ein Witz sein. Fab hat Recht. Moody ist ein ausgezeichneter Auror und du solltest dich von ihm beschützen lassen. Dumbledore wäre das auch lieber." **_

"_**Wer kümmert sich eigentlich von euch um Lilli? Sie ist auch in Gefahr!" **_

"_**Dumbledore hat einen Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt, was die beiden vorerst beschützt, so fern sie das Haus nicht verlassen. Außerdem glaubt er, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer so schnell nicht auftauchen wird. Er überläßt die Drecksarbeit seinen Leuten. Erst wenn sie versagen, kümmert er sich persönlich um solche Angelegenheiten." **_

"_**Das klingt als ob der Tot für ihn ein Geschäft wäre... und seine Todesser die Angestellten, die das verteilen." **_

"_**Und weitere 5 Tote für den dunklen Lord!" **_

_**Alle 5 hatten augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt als die Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte, doch noch bevor sie handeln konnten ertönte es aus allen Richtungen den Entwaffnungszauber und ihnen wurden die Waffe entrissen. Sie brauchten kein Licht um zu erkennen, dass sie umzingelt waren. Das Licht der Straßenlampe warf genug Helligkeit ab um die schwarzen Todesserroben zu erkennen, die sie umgaben. **_

"_**Was denn? Stinkts zu sehr in eurem Loch, dass ihr jetzt schon rauskommt?" bellte Sirius, wütend darüber, dass sie es gewagt hatten sie bei Nacht und Nebel anzugreifen und vor allem, dass Anna dabei war und er ahnte, dass sie in Gefahr sein würde. Nach dem die gesamte Macht auf Harry übergegangen war, gab es keinen Grund für Voldemort mehr sie noch am leben zu lassen, geschweigedenn sich in seiner Rache zurückzuhalten. **_

"_**Deine große Klappe wird dir schon noch vergehen, Black! Besonders, wenn wir mit euch fertig sind. Das wird die Rache dafür, dass ihr dem dunklen Lord die Macht geraubt habt.! Aber bevor wir anfangen: Wo ist Potter und das verdammte Balg?" **_

_**Die Freunde warfen sich unglaubliche Blicke zu als sie verstanden warum man ihnen auflauerte. Der Hauptgrund wurde Anna schlagartig klar. Sie wollten die Propheizung verhindern, wollten James und seinen Sohn töten. Schneller als sie geglaubt hatten. Dass sie nun in Godrics Hollow wohnten war ein Geheimnis und nicht vielen bekannt. Lilli hatte bei ihrer Schwangerschaft die Arbeit im St. Mungos gekündigt und James im Zaubereiministerium aufgehört. Dumbledore beschloss dass über ihren Aufenthalt in Godrics Hollow niemand außer dem Orden wissen sollte. **_

"_**Wenn ihr es uns jetzt sofort sagt, dann wird es ein schmerzloser Tot. Wir werden alles ganz schnell machen." **_

"_**Ahhhh," sagte Sirius gespielt verstehend und tat so als ob ihn in diesem Moment ein Licht aufgegangen wäre. **_

"_**Was für ein Deal Leute," fuhr er zu seinen Freunden gewandt fort. **_

"_**Laßt uns alle gemeinsam meinen besten Freund verraten um eines leichten Todes zu sterben... Grandiose Idee! Wessen Bohnengehirn entstammt denn der Spruch?" **_

_**Augenrollend blickte er zu dem Todesser, der gesprochen hatte und ungewöhnlich in die breite ging. **_

"_**Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass wir es euch verraten? Lieber sterbe ich eines schmerzvollen Tot als einem von euch Kakerlaken weiterzuhelfen!" **_

"_**Dann eben auf die harte Tour!" **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

"_**Calmare!" **_

"_**Pertificus Totalus!" **_

_**Die Flüche schossen nur so an sie heran und obwohl sie alle umzingelt waren und aus jeder Seite einer von ihnen stand, duckten sich alle 5 wie auf Befehl nieder und die Flüche schossen an ihnen vorbei auf die anderen Todesser zu. Der Kreis wurde gebrochen, einige von ihnen fielen zu Boden, die von den Flüchen getroffen wurden. **_

"_**Ich wette das sind alle Crabbe und Goyles!" witzelte Sirius zu Anna, die verdächtig in die Runde blickte und ihm jetzt grinsend zunickte. **_

"_**Das glaub ich allerdings auch." **_

_**Sie krallten sich die Zauberstäbe, die ihnen durch den Entwaffnungszauber in eine Ecke entrissen worden waren. Anna warf sie Gideon und Fab zu, Sirius den Zauberstab Remus. **_

"_**Expelliarmus!" brüllte Sirius und entwaffnete zwei von ihnen auf einmal, so dass sie von der Wucht des Aufpralls hintergeschmettert wurden und an ein Gebäude krachten. **_

"_**Immobilia!" **_

_**Ihr Zauber hatte bewirkt, dass der Angreifer mitten in der Handlung stehen blieb und wie ein Stein verharrte. Anna zog ihm die Kutte ab und runzelte die Stirn. Goyle. War ja irgendwie klar. **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

"_**Crucio!" **_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

"_**Pertificus Totalus!" **_

"_**Vulnera!" **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

_**Bei solchen Flüche wußte man irgendwie von wem die unverzeihlichen ganz klar kamen. Allein dadurch, das man hörte, von wo aus sie geschossen kamen, gelang es allen fünf ihnen ständig auszuweichen und Schutz hinter verschiedenen Gegenständen zu finden. Sei es Häuser, Bäume oder sonstigem Kleinzeugs. **_

"_**Anna pass auf!" schrie Remus und versuchte noch rechtzeitig seinen Fluch loszulassen um ihren Angreifer zu treffen. Zu spät. **_

"_**Vulnera!" **_

"_**Turis veni!" **_

_**Der Schutzzauber kam einer alten Männerstimme etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt und es gelang demjenigen in letzter Sekunde sie vor dem Cruciatusfluch zu schützen, der an der Mauer abprallte. **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

"_**Non Vadere!" **_

"_**Volvere!" **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

"_**Tarrantellegra!" **_

_**Auch die letzten Todesser wurden getroffen und vielen zu Boden. Die 5 standen da, ein wenig kurzatmig von dem Kampf, aber am Leben und nur leicht verletzt. Sie wandten sich in die Richtung von der die Zauber gekommen waren und sahen Mas-Eye-Moody. **_

"_**Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt aufpassen," bellte er böse. **_

"_**Wenn man nicht ständig auf euch aufpaßt, serviert ihr euch dem dunklen Lord selbst auf dem Silbertablett. Denkt ihr eigentlich nach, wenn ihr was tut? Nachts in dieser Leere durch Hogsmeade zu streifen." **_

"_**Alastor," versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen, was er aber nicht zuließ. **_

"_**Besonders was dich angeht, White! Du weißt was für Sorgen sich Dumbledore um dich macht. Wieso wanderst du um diese Friedhofszeit noch hier herum?" **_

"_**Ähm... Ich..." **_

"_**Los jetzt... alle zurück mit euch. Oder soll ich euch erst Beine machen? Ihr drei zurück in eure Wohnungen. Euch Beide geleite ich nach Hause!" sagte er an Sirius und Anna gewandt und stampfte fuchsteufelswild voraus. Keiner der 5 hatten sich gerührt bis er ihnen hinterschrie: **_

"_**Wirds bald oder soll ich hier erst Rost ansetzten?" **_

_**Augenblicklich gingen sie hinter ihm her.**_

_**Erst nachdem Moody sicher gegangen war, dass sich nichts und niemand in ihrer Wohnung befand, raunzte er ein "Nacht!" und verschwand wieder hinaus. **_

"_**Was denkt sich Dumbledore eigentlich dabei, den Psychopathen auf uns zu hetzten?" fragte sie schockiert. **_

"_**Komm schon, Süße. Er meint es doch nur gut und immerhin hat er uns heute Abend wieder unseren Arsch gerettet. Ich muß ja zugeben... dass ich ihn darum wirklich dankbar bin, dass er deinen jedes mal aufs neue rettet." **_

_**Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie liebevoll an sich. Er begann ihre Schulter zu küssen und wanderte dann an ihrem Nacken hoch an ihre weichen Wangen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust hinter. Es war so schön ihn zu spüren, alleine mit ihm zu sein und zu wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie wollte es genießen und sich gehen lassen, aber sie konnte nicht. **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

"_**Was ist?" **_

"_**Was wenn sie James finden? Wenn sie herausfinden, dass er in Godrics Hollow lebt und sie dort einbrechen um seinen Sohn zu töten?" **_

"_**Du machst dir Sorgen um sie?" **_

"_**Du etwa nicht?" **_

_**Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte nicht all zu besorgt zu wirken. Am Ende gab es vielleicht gar keinen Grund zu Sorge. Noch war Voldemort nicht persönlich hinter ihnen her und vielleicht schaffte es Dumbledore ja auch rechtzeitig den Fidelius-Zauber anzuwenden und sie so in Sicherheit zu bringen. **_

"_**Prongs ist ein hervorragender Auror gewesen und war der beste in VgddK. Er kann sehr gut auf sich alleine aufpassen." **_

"_**Aber heute Abend-" **_

"_**Das war doch nicht das erste mal, dass sie versucht haben ihn zu töten. Wenn ich mir immer Sorgen um ihn mache, sobald jemand droht ihn zu töten, dann bräuchte ich gar nicht mehr zu schlafen. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Lilli und dich." **_

"_**Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich mich nicht verteidigen könnte?... Das heute abend war einfach nur unvorsichtig und außerdem standen es wieviele gegen uns?" **_

"_**Anna, ich will einfach nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich liebe dich, Süße." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch..." flüsterte sie sanft und lehnte sich sehnsüchtig an ihn heran. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen auf dieser grauenvollen Welt, nicht wenn alles so eintraf, wie Dumbledore es sagte. Ihr Urgroßvater wußte immer über sovieles Bescheid., aber nicht über das schöne, das einem das Leben lebenswert machte. Er wußte alles über die schlechten Dinge, die schweren Bürden. Die Last der Welt lag auf seinen Schultern und nur auf seinen... **_

"_**Sirius?" **_

"_**Yup?" **_

"_**Hast du nicht jemanden vermisst, heute abend?" **_

"_**Vermisst? Ja?" grinste er und begann sie von neuem zu küssen. **_

"_**Das meinte ich nicht," sagte sie lachend. **_

"_**Ich rede von Peter. Wollte er heute nicht mit dabei sein?" **_

"_**Pete? Der hatte wahrscheinlich nur wieder zuviel Schiss aus dem Haus zu gehen. So wie oftmals vorher auch." **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Wormtail ist ein Angsthase hoch 10. Hat bei jedem kleinesten Geräusch die Hose voll und verkriecht sich ins Zimmer zurück." **_

"_**Hast du keine Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte?" **_

"_**Ihm? Wozu? Er ist doch total unwichtig für den dunklen Lord. Nein, ich mach mir um ihn keine Sorgen... nur um euch..."**_

_**Peter kniete vor dem dunklen Lord. Um ihn standen ein gutes duzend Deatheater. Sie befanden sich auf einem Friedhof mit nur einem einzigen Grab. Im Hintergrund konnte man ein schönes prächtiges Haus erkennen. **_

"_**Bitte," flehte der kleine pummelige Maurauder. Tränen standen im in den Augen und er kriechte am Boden vor dem Mann nieder. **_

"_**Ich tue alles was ihr wollt. Bitte... Tut mir nichts..." **_

_**Von Voldemort kam lediglich ein verächtliches Zischen. Die Zauberstäbe seiner Diener waren noch immer alle auf das winzige Stück Dreck am Boden gerichtet, dass sich ergebend vor ihnen zusammenknüllte. **_

"_**Wie ist dein Name?" **_

"_**P-Pe-Peter-" **_

"_**Potter nennt ihn Wormtail," ertönte es von der Seite. Peter kannte die Stimme. Sie hatte ihn mehr als einmal in Hogwarts erniedrigt. Malfoy. **_

"_**Er gehört zu Potters Freunden, My Lord." **_

"_**Soso..." sagte er und schritt um ihn herum. **_

"_**Wormtail also... ein Freund von Potter und von Black nehme ich an. Du weißt also... wo sie wohnen?" **_

"_**... J-Ja, my Lord..." **_

"_**Sehr gut!" bellte er auf. Zu laut. Es erklang wie ein Schlag in seinem Trommelfell. **_

"_**Malfoy, nimm dir einige Diener und vollende es endlich. Ich hab besseres zu tun als mich ständig um diesen möchtegern Helden Potter zu kümmern! Wormtail... wird euch hinführen. Nicht wahr? Du wirst mich nicht verraten?" **_

"_**N-Nein, my Lord." **_

"_**Das würde ich dir auch geraten haben. Man hat es dir bestimmt schon mal gesagt, wieviel Schmerz ich zufügen kann, wenn ich sauer bin..." **_

"_**J-Ja, my Lord." **_

_**Die Todesser zogen Peter auf die Beine und drückten ihn mit sich. Er ging freiwillig mit, weil er keine Schmerzen wollte, weil er sich nicht weh tun wolte. **_

"_**Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?" fragte Voldemort, nachdem sie ihn außer Hörweite geführt hatten. Malfoy gab ein triumphierendes Lächeln von sich. **_

"_**Er wollte gerade zu seinen Freunden aufbrechen... wollte mit ihnen zu Abend essen als er uns in die Arme gelaufen ist. Dachte, dass er euch sicher von Nützen sein würde." **_

"_**Gute Arbeit, Malfoy... nun führe meinen Befehl aus. Ich will Potter nicht länger ertragen müssen." **_

"_**Wie ihr wünscht, my Lord." **_

_**Und mit einer ehrfurchtigen Verbeugung ging er seinen Leuten hinterher.**_


	118. Chapter 118

Chap 118: my live

**_James kniete breit grinsend hinter dem Bett seines Sohnes. Der kleine sah wirklich wahnsinnig zum knuddeln aus. Er schlief so friedlich, als ob ihm niemand etwas anhaben könnte und nur ab und zu bewegte er seine zarten Fingerchen zusammen oder auseinander. _**

_**"Was soll ich nur tun, Harry? Ich will euch beide nicht verlieren... Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass dein alter Herr so dumm in seinem Leben handeln muss. Wenn ich Anna dem Tot überlassen hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Was denkst du?..." **_

_**James zuckte amüsiert zurück als er die nun geöffneten, kleinen grünen Augen sah, die ihn anstrahlten. Der winzige volle Babymund hatte sich zu einem liebevollen Grinsen gewandelt und sein Sohn streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus. Er konnte nicht anders als seinen Sohn aus der Wiege zu nehmen und auf dem Schoß zu setzten. Er wiegte ihn hin und her, damit er wieder einschlief. Der kleine brauchte den Schlaf um zu Kräften zu kommen, aber während er das tat, sah ihn sein Sohn an und zeigte nicht den leisesten Ansatz einer Müdigkeit. **_

"_**Du willst wohl nicht einschlafen, wie?" **_

_**Harry lachte und krallte seine Hände an das Shirt seines Vaters fest, als ob er sich an ihm festhalten wollte. James drückte ihm einen weichen Kuss auf die Stirn und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl hinterher. **_

"_**Wir hatten schöne Zeiten, Harry... Deine Mum und ich... es war nicht immer leicht, aber aus Fehlern lernt man... willst du unsere Geschichte hören?..." **_

_**So wie sein Sohn ihn anstrahlte und immer wieder lachte, war das wohl ein eindeutiges Ja. **_

"**_Okay... aber verrats nicht deiner Mum, okay?"  
_**  
Es war die Zeit kurz nach dem 2. Angriff. Kurz nachdem Lilli erfahren hatte, das sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie wollte daraufhin nicht bei James auf WingCastle bleiben, sondern ihre Lehre als Heilerin im St.Mungos beginnen und weiterhin zu Hause wohnen. Ihr machte das Pendeln mit dem fahrenden Ritter mittlerweile nichts mehr aus. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben um sich von dem ganzen Theather in der letzten Zeit zu erholen. Sehr zum Missfallen von James, der ihre Zurückhaltung durchaus bemerkt hatte.

Aurorenausbildung I. Klasse/ Alastor Mad-Eye Moody:

James, Sirius und Alice standen da, nicht wissen, was sie davon halten sollten, dass sie ausgerechnet von Mad-Eye Moody unterrichtet wurden! Nicht genug, dass er sich im Orden wie der letzte Diktator aufführte, nein, er würde auch noch ihre Ausbildung zum Auroren übernehmen.

"Das vierte Mitglied fehlt," raunzte er in die Gruppe hinein. Alle drei sahen sich verwirrt an, nicht wissend, wen er meinte und warum er eigentlich herum bellte.

"Na gut... Potter, Black! Liegestütze! Auf der Stelle!"

"Wieso!" fragten beide gleichzeitig. Nicht dass sie es nicht könnten, nur bestand da von ihrer Seite keine Verbindung zu dem Aurorendasein.

"Weil ich es sage! Autoritätsbegrabung. 10 Punkte abzug für beide."

Allen drei klappte die Kinnlade hinab.

"Was für Punkte? Wir sind doch nicht mehr in Hogwarts!" protestierte Alice entsetzt.

"In der Aurorenausbildung geht es auch nicht nach Wertungen vor sondern nach Punkten. 1-15. 15 bedeutet Ohnesgleichen 0 bedeutet schlecht und damit durchgefallen. Eure Abschlussnote zählt, je nachdem was für Noten ich euch erteile. Es gibt 6 Gebiete: Tarnung, Maskierung, Verheimlichen, Aufspüren, Passive Offensive, Aktive Offensive. Ich hoffe ihr seit euch bewußt, dass jährlich nur verdammt wenige Auroren genommen werden. Setzt euch also auf euren Hintern, wenn ihr genommen werden wollt! Los runter: Liegestütze!"

James und Sirius warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, dann gingen sie hinunter auf die Knie und begannen auf allen vieren ihre Liegestützten. Alice stand entsetzt dabei. Sie dachte, dass die Ausbildung mehr mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt wurde, als mit der körperlichen Arbeit. Bei näherem hinsehen bemerkte sie jedoch wie Moody ein breites Grinsen hinter seinem von Narben gekennzeichneten Gesicht hatte und sie verstand, dass es seine eigene Ausbildungsmethode war und er offensichtlich auch nur Sirius und James so forderte. Weiß der Henker warum er das tat, aber sie war erleichtert nicht auch noch Liegestütze hinlegen zu müssen.

"Nächste Übung," sagte er nach gut 50 Liegestützten in denen die beiden Männer bereits zu schwitzen begannen.

"Ich werfe, ihr weicht aus. Seht es als Übung an, wie ihr euch gegen Flüche wehrt und zwar ganz und gar ohne Zauberstab. Fertig?"

"Nein," antwortete alle drei gleichzeitig, was ihrem Mentor nur verdammt egal war.

"Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Steinbrocken am Boden welches sich neben ihm befand.

"Iace Stein!"

Dieser flog auf alle drei gleichzeitig zu. Alice wich nach rechts aus, Sirius nach links und James kniete hinunter um dem Stein auszuweichen, der ihm sonst die Nase schiefgeschlagen hätte.

"Iace Stein!"

Da sie sich alle drei verteilt hatten, mußte er sich ein Ziel aussuchen, was jedoch kein Problem war, da Moody so schnell sein konnte, dass die Dinge binnen weniger Sekunden hintereinander auf sie zuflogen.

"Iace Stein! Iace Stein! Iace Stein! Iace Stein! Iace Stein!"

Und jedesmal gelang es allen dreien dem herannahenden Brocken mit bravour auszuweichen. Moody war sichtlich überrascht, dass sie selbst nach dem duzendem Stein noch immer fantastische Reflexe und genug Ausdauer besaßen.

"Iace Briefbeschwerer!"

Vom Schreibtisch stürzte die schwere Kugel auf Alice zu, die zuerst die Augen aufriss und sofort zur Seite auswich, dabei jedoch gegen Sirius knallte und beide zu Boden fielen.

"Iace Stuhl!"

James sprang zur Seite und konnte dem Ding nur sehr knapp entkommen.

"Iace Tisch.!"

"Jaohw," stieß er aus und wich aufs neue aus. Dummerweise stolperte er genau über den Sirius-Alice-Haufen und stürzte im freien Fall auf sie drauf was ihnen ein unangenehmes: "Uff" entlockte.

"Lektion Nr. 1, Achte auf die Leute, die mit dir kämpfen!" tadelte Moody sie grummelnd und blickte auch genau so überheblich zu ihnen hinab.

Sirius, James und Alice sahen einander augenrollend an. So wie es aussah, würde das eine lange, lange Lehrzeit werden mit einem Lehrer, der nicht davor scheute ihnen die Möbel nachzuschmeissen.

Zur Mittagszeit trafen sie sich in der Winkelgasse bei Fortescuen mit Anna und Frank, die sich auf halbem Wege von Kingsley und Amos verabschiedeten und sich zu ihnen dazu setzten.

"Hey," grüßte Anna, gab Alice auf jede Wangenseite eine Bussi und setzte sich dann neben Sirius hin, der unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand griff um sie liebevoll zu streicheln. Es entlockte ihr ein wohliges Lächeln und irgendwie begann ihr Herz mit einem mal schneller als vorher zu pochen, als ob es ihr gleich aus dem Körper springen wollte um einen Freudentango hinzulegen.Sie konnte nicht anders als ihm einen verliebten Blick zu schenken, den er genau so verliebt erwiederte.

"Ihr seit in der Gruppe mit Shaklebolt und Diggory?" fragte James überrascht.

Frank hatte seinen Arm um Alice Schulter gelegt und sie liebevoll zu sich gezogen.

"Ja, leider. Hatte auch gehofft mit Alice in der Gruppe zu sein. Frag mich nicht nach welcher Reihenfolge, sie die Gruppen gewählt haben."

"Sie werden schon ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben," erklärte Anna, die Sirius immer mal wieder glückliche Blicke zuwarf. Er genoss es und vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass er immer zur selben Zeit versuchte mit ihr Augenkontakt aufzunehmen, so dass sich ihre Blicke tatsächlich trafen und sie sich anstrahlten.

"Du hast leicht reden. Euer Träner ist ja nicht Moody."

"Nein, dafür haben wir Dawlish als Trainer. Mr. Ich warte ständig auf Anweisungen von Fudge. Bei ihm lernen wir absolut nichts handlungsmässiges. Alles nur Theorie!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden kreuzen," überlegte James süffisant grinsend.

"Moody hält nichts von Theorie. Nur von aktivem Handeln."

"Hallo Leute," sagte Remus, der sich in diesem Moment niedergeschlagen und sehr frustriert im Gesicht zu ihnen dazu setzte. Es war ein erschreckender Anblick, da gerade er, normalerweise nie seine Emotionen zeigte. Remus galt in Hogwarts immer als ein zurückhaltender friedlicher Mensch, der mit allen Lebenslagen zurecht kam. Selbst als er die Beziehung mit Anna beendet hatte, war er gefaßt und kein bißchen niedergeschlagen oder sehr stark verletzt. Das was sie hier vor sich sitzten hatten war ein Häufchen Elend.

"Ähm, Moony? Alles klar bei dir, Kumpel?" fragte James vorsichtig.

In dem Moment in dem sie in sein Gesicht sehen konnten, schreckten einige von ihnen zurück. Sirius, James und Anna konnten sehen, wie müde und erschöpft er aussah. Als ob er Wochenlang nicht geschlafen hätte und kaum Kraft mehr zum Leben besitzten würde. Man könnte glatt meinen, dass es auch so war und ihr Freund tatsächlich nicht viel schlafen würde.

"Ja, doch... sicher... Mir geht es gut... Keine sorge."

"'s schwer ne Lehrstelle zu finden, oder?"

"Hm... ja auch... Ich will ja ins Lehramt. Dumbledore hat mir angeboten in Hogwarts als Lehrer zu lernen... Snape beginnt seine Lehre dort."

"Snievellus?" gluckste Sirius unglaubig.

"Der will ernsthaft Lehrer werden? Wozu? Um seine Schüler vollzuschleimen? Hygiene wird sicher nicht sein Fach werden."

"Uargh," machte Anna angeekelt.

"Snape als Lehrer. War ja noch nicht genug, dass er in Hogwarts ständig die Gänge vollgestunken hat. Jetzt müssen Charlie und Bill ihn auch noch als Lehrer ertragen."

"Nun, wenigstens hat er eine Lehrstelle."

"Moony, du sagtest doch, dass Dumbledore dich auch nehmen würde? Warum nimmst du nicht einfach an?"

"Keine gute Idee. Was solls. Ich werd einfach weiter suchen. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein etwas zu finden. Und Arbeit genug hab ich sowieso schon für den Orden."

Sie alle nickten, aber es fiel ihnen schwer nach diesem Gespräch wieder in den normalen Alltag zurückzukehren. Er tat ihnen so unglaublich Leid. Remus hatte genug in seinem Leben durchgemacht und immer nur Pech mit den Frauen in seinem Leben gehabt. Sie hätten ihm so gerne etwas Glück gegönnt, aber letztenendes war es ihnen allen verwehrt worden. Keiner von ihnen konnte von sich selbst behaupten, sorgenfrei leben zu dürfen.

James, Sirius und Alice mußten wieder zurück ins Ministerium, da Moody mit ihnen tatsächlich auch noch Nachmittags trainieren wollte. Das alles wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass Diggory, Shaklebolt, Anna und Frank von Dawlish frei bekommen hatten um sich auszuruhen und auf morgen vorzubereiten.

Anna nutzte die Zeit um Lilli bei ihrer Lehre im St. Mungo's zu besuchen. Sie hatte sich die Zeit mit der Freundinn für die Mittagspause genommen und fuhr mit ihr in die Cafeteria um dort einen kleinen Snack zu sich zu nehmen.

"Sag mal, irre ich mich? Ich dachte, du wolltest bei James leben?"

"..."

"Lils? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass wir in der letzten Zeit nicht viel gemeinsam gemacht haben, aber... ich merks noch immer wenn bei dir etwas nicht stimmt. Es geht um James, oder?"

Lilli konnte nicht antworten, aber sie nickte langsam.

"Was ist es denn genau?"

"Ach nichts... Irgendwie... scheint seit dem Angriff von Voldemort etwas zwischen uns zu stehen. Ich weiß nicht wieso wir nicht mehr miteinander können. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich im Moment nicht bereit bin, bei ihm einzuziehen und... er sagte okay. Ganz einfach... okay. Nicht, nein tu das nicht oder Aber ich brauch dich doch sondern einfach... Okay."

"Naja... das ganze war für ihn bestimmt auch nicht leicht. Ich mein... Hey, dieser Clown hat versucht ihm sein Herz rauszureißen und damit zu töten. Keiner von uns kann wirklich sagen, was er empfunden hat, als das Leben aus ihm herauszuweichen drohte, oder?"

"Ich hatte doch auch Angst um ihn..."

"Und warum geht ihr euch dann jetzt seit einer geschlagenen Woche aus dem Weg?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Seit dem ich ihm sagte, dass ich noch eine Zeit lang bei meiner Mutter wohnen möchte, haben wir uns nicht mehr gesprochen. Er hat sich jedenfalls nicht bei mir gemeldet."

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"..."

"James liebt dich Lils und ich bin sicher, dass er dir all die Zeit gibt, die du brauchst."

Das entlockte ihrer Freundinn das erste Lächeln seit Tagen und Anna atmete erleichtert auf. Es war wohl eine Tatsache, dass Lilli ihr glaubte, wenn sie ihr etwas erzählte.

"Du liebst ihn noch immer. Warum rufst du ihn nicht mal an? Muggeltelefon hat er ja."

"Er war bisher nie da, wenn ich angerufen habe."

"Oh... er ist ziemlich beschäftigt mit der Ausbildung zum Auroren. Davor haben wir erst mal die Charakter-und Fähigkeitstest bestehen müssen, bevor sie uns überhaupt zur Ausbildung zuließen. Und... soweit ich weiß, unternimmt er sehr viel mit Remus, Sirius und Peter."

"Oh..."

"Lils. Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass er in dem riesigen Schloss vor dem Telefon hockt um auf einen Anruf von dir zu erwarten, wo er doch weiß, dass sowieso keiner kommt? Du hast ihn um Zeit gebeten und er gibt sie dir... Oder soll ich ihm nen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geben, dass er das unterlassen soll?"

"Nein," wehrte sie sofort entrüstet ab, was man jedoch eindeutig bemerkte war, dass sie es keineswegs ernst meinte und ihr Angebot doch sehr verlockend fand.

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein?"

"Unternimmst du auch noch viel mit ihm?"

"... Er ist mein bester Freund. 'türlich bin ich oft bei ihm auf WingCastle. Ehrlich, Lils. Wir sind alle der Meinung, dass es James nicht gut tut in dem riesigen Schloss alleine zu sein, wo er nun seine Eltern und seine Paten verloren hat und wer weiß ob Voldemort es nicht noch mal probieren wird ihn zu töten. Er hat zwar bis jetzt nichts getan, aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

"... Er vermisst mich also überhaupt nicht," bemerkte sie traurig und man konnte eindeutig die Eifersucht und Enttäuschung heraushören.

"Merlin!" stöhnte Anna unglaubig auf.

"Lils, wenn du ihn VERMISST, dann meld dich doch bei ihm. Er freut sich bestimmt."

"... Ich wollte doch die Auszeit."

"Auszeit?"

"... hat er das nicht gesagt?"

"Er sagte... dass du eine Zeit für dich bräuchtest um über alles nachzudenken. Mehr nicht."

Lilli wußte nicht woher all diese Emotionen kamen, aber sie fühlte sich so verloren und allein gelassen. Als ob sie niemanden mehr auf der Welt hätte und den einzigen Menschen, dem sie jeh mehr bedeutete, nun verjagt hätte. Anna hatte schnell bemerkt, dass sie den Tränen nah war und nahm sie vorsichtig in ihre Arme.

"Ich vermisse ihn... Ich will wieder bei ihm sein."

Sie lächelte verstehend auf.

"Dann komm heut Abend nach WingCastle. Er wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

"Glaubst du... er hat mich vermisst?"

"Vermisst? Lils, der Gute schmachtet nach dir, Süße!"

Gesagt getan. Am Abend hatte Anna Lilli bei ihrer Familie abgeholt und die beiden reißten mit dem fahrenden Ritter nach WingCastle. Sie wollten James unbedingt überraschen und so versteckte Anna Lilli hinter der Wand und schritt zuerst in den Wohnzimmer herein.

"Hey, Leute," grüßte sie alle zusammen und setzte sich zu der äußerst lahmen Truppe auf die Couch hin. Remus saß über einem Buch gebeugt auf einem Sessel, Sirius und James lagen auf jeweils einer Couch und starrten den Muggelfernseher an, in der gerade eine Soap Opera lief.

"James, wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was würdest du dir wünschen?"

"Was ist denn das für ne Frage?" fragte dieser breit grinsend.

"Sags doch einfach."

"Eine Millionen Galleonen!"

"Du hast 10 davon bei Gringotts," erinnerte sie ihn augenrollend.

"Oh," machte dieser desinteressiert und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

"Nun komm schon. Ich werde dir diesen Wunsch auch erfüllen," sagte sie vielsagend. Alle drei Männer wandten sofort ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu und starrten sie mißtrauisch an.

"Anna? 's alles okay mit dir, oder wieso bist du so komisch?"

"Ich bin nicht komisch. Ich mein das ernst. Du hast einen Wunsch frei, den ich dir erfüllte. Im Gegenzug erfüllst du mir einen Wunsch, wenn ich es will."

Die Marauder warfen sich breit grinsend Blicke zu.

"Wieso sollte ich mir was wünschen? Ich hab doch alles."

"Bist du dir sicher? Gibt es da nicht 'n Mädel, dass du jetzt gerne bei dir hättest?"

James dachte nach, die Augen unschuldig blinzelnd an die Decke gerichtet.

"Nö, ich könnt doch jede haben. Ich bin so cool, wenn ich vor die Tür gehe, gefriert die Sonne."

Anna warf ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht, weil sie genau wußte, dass die Jungs sie mal wieder nicht ernst nahmen und nur ihre Witze rissen.

"Es gibt da also absolut KEINE, die du dir jetzt wünschst?"

Sie hatte das vielleicht etwas zu verführerisch von sich gegeben.

"Okay," sagte James schließlich. Mit einem mal beugte er sich auf und stieß nun fast mit der Nasenspitze an Anna heran.

"Mach 'n Striptease!"

"SPINNER!"

Sie hatte ihm mit einem mal das nächste Kissen ins Gesicht geschmettert, was ihn durch die Wucht zurück nach unten drückte.

"Ich red von Lilli, du verkühlter Eispickel!"

"Lilli?" fragten alle verwundert und bemerkten die Freundinn erst jetzt, da sie hinter der Wand hervorgekommen war und sie nun alle unverbesserlich lachend ansah. Das waren die Marauder, wie sie sie kannte und auch liebte. James hatte keinen Moment gezögert aufzustehen und sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

"Hey, Lils... Du bist wieder da..."

Auch Lilli schloss ihn sofort in ihre Arme. Allein seine Nähe wieder wahr zu nehmen erwärmte ihr Herz und gab ihr ein Gefühl der unendlichen Vertrautheit zurück. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass er das nicht wollte und das er sie ablehnen würde, weil sie so ein verdammter Trottel gewesen war, der ihn von sich stieß, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte. James hatte Voldemort ja nicht darum gebeten seins und ihr Leben zu ruinieren und ständig hinter ihnen her zu sein um ihnen Schmerzen und Grausamkeiten zu zeigen.

"Gehts dir wieder besser?" flüsterte er ihr besorgt zu. Sie nickte und drückte sich noch viel fester an ihn heran. Das war es was sie gebraucht hatte. Ihn.

"Hey, Lils. Willkommen zurück auf WingCastle," rief Sirius ihnen zu.

Nicht, dass er es seinem besten Freund nicht gönnen würde, seine heißgeliebte Flamme wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, aber daneben zu stehen, während er seine heißgeliebte Flamme nicht anfassen durfte, machte ihn noch verrückt. James führte Lilli zur Truppe zurück und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch rüber. Er zog sie liebevoll in seine Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

"Ich denke... wir lassen euch besser allein," sagte Sirius und zwinkerte den beiden kurz zu, bevor er mit Anna und Remus aufstand und sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Die drei blickten sich ein letztes mal girnsend zu ihnen her, um zu sehen, wie sie sich glücklich anstrahlten. Dann reißte Remus zurück zu sich nach Hause und Anna zu Sirius.

"Na, dann hat es mit ihnen ja doch noch ein Happy End," sagte Sirius etwas niedergeschlagen. Er hatte sich bei ihm auf die Couch gesetzt und etwas trübselig zu ihr hinauf gesehen als sie sich zu ihm hinab gleiten ließ und sich in seine Arme hinein kuschelte.

"Du möchtest es ihnen sagen, hm?"

"Ich denke... ich weiß nicht... Du nicht?"

"... weiß nicht. Doch irgenwie schon."

"Aber?"

"Remus. Er tut mir momentan so leid, wegen Peta. Sie hat ihn wirklich sehr stark enttäuscht und... ob es für ihn dann so das wahre ist, wenn er plötzlich seine Ex-Freundinn mit seinem besten Freund zusammen sieht. Ich an seiner Stelle würde wahrscheinlich nen Anfall bekommen und mich mich vor den nächsten Todesser stürzen."

"... Er hat heut wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen. Das stimmt. Zu blöd dass er keine Stelle findet, als registrierter Werwolf. Er kann ja nichts dafür dass er gebissen wurde."

"Er kann nichts dafür dass er gebissen wurde, James kann nichts dafür, dass man ihm eine so große Macht gegeben hat mit der er nicht umgehen kann, Lilli kann nichts dafür, dass ihr Vater umgebracht wurde und du und Ich... wir können nichts dafür, dass uns unsere Familien so sehr hassen."

"Wie gehts Han?"

"Er kann sich an fast nichts erinnern. Wir versuchen es langsam anzugehen... Aber... er ist so anders. Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn, Sirius."

"Dir geht es mit Han so wie mir mit Regulus."

"Regulus?"

"Er hängt noch immer mit Malfoy und der Bande ab. Ich versteh nicht, wieso ich ihm nicht davon wegziehen konnte. Er ist immerhin mein Bruder."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass dich irgendwie die Schuld daran trifft."

"Sondern?"

"Meine Eltern wollten Han und mich als Kindern auch immer an Voldemorts Seite sehen.Han könnte man mit dir vergleichen. Er hat versucht mich zu beschützen und hat sich gegen meine Eltern aufgelehnt. Er hat mir die Werte der weißen Magie und des Guten beigebracht, wie du es auch bei Regulus getan hast. Wenn er es nicht versteht und akzeptiert, dann liegt das nicht an dir. Wir müssen selber wählen und Regulus... hat eben Voldemort gewählt. Dich trifft keine Schuld, Sirius."

Er lächelte... all ihre Worte waren logisch, waren wahr, kamen von Herzen. Er liebte es mit ihr zu streiten, zu diskutieren, sie auf die Palme zu bringen, doch genau so sehr liebte er ihre Ansichtsweise von vielen Dingen. Sie sah alles in einem anderen Licht, mit viel mehr Hoffnung und viel mehr Gefühl.

"Ich liebe dich... weißt du das?"

"Ich denke, wir sollten noch etwas warten... um Remus Willen... Bis es ihm besser geht."

"Mhm... einverstanden."

"Hast du eigentlich bemerkt, was mit Lilli und James ist?"

"Das ist ne Krise. Die kriegen das schon hin. Hat sich einfach nur zuviel zwischen ihnen verändert. Musst ja bedenken, dass Hogwarts jetzt vorbei ist. Wir sind alle einem Orden beigetreten, der gegen Voldemort kämpft, welcher uns ständig seine Leute auf den Hals hetzt, weil er mal wieder Lust auf 'n hässliches Spiel hat. Und Lilli gehörte schon in Hogwarts nicht unbedingt zu den richtig starken."

"Was soll denn das wieder heißen?" fragte sie leicht amüsiert.

"Wie heißt es doch... ich halt sie für ein bißchen zart besaitet. Sie ist nicht so wie du oder Alice, mehr der Typ, der Frieden dem Kampf vorzieht."

"Willst du damit sagen, Alice und ich sind Kampfsäue?"

"Nicht so 'n wildes Wort," tadelte er sie gespielt böse.

"Kampfbiester, tifft es eher!"

"Schwachkopf!" lachte Anna und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

"Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag... Die Aurorenausbildung ist härter als ich dachte."

"Ihr müßt doch gar nichts machen!"

"Hast du ne Ahnung wie anstrengend Dawlish ist? So langweilig wie der redet, könnte er glatt Binns 2 sein."

Mit einem letzten amüsierten Lächeln schloss sie ihre Augen und kuschelte sich enger an ihn heran. Sie war so erschöpft und müde, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie in seinen Armen einschlief. Sirius hatte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden. Sein Blick ruhte auf Anna. Sie sah wie ein Engel aus, wenn sie schlief. Ruhig und doch schien es, als ob auch sie tausend Sorgen quälten, die sie am liebsten verbergen wollte. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich in allem. Nicht nur in ihrem Charakter, auch was die Umstände betraf, in denen sie aufgewachsen waren und so wie er nun bemerkte, auch in ihrer Denkweise. Er liebte sie um das was sie war, aber er wußte, dass es nicht leicht mit ihr sein würde. Es war für niemanden von ihnen leicht in dieser Zeit glücklich leben zu können. Man mußte vieles einstecken um nicht daran zugrunde zu gehen.


	119. Chapter 119

Ac.Potterfan:

Hi du ) Super, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat +freu+ Na, dann werd ich mal langsamer schreiben, damit du aufholen kannst +g+ Greetz :)

HappyHerminchen:

Hi Süße ) +rolf+ Super, dass es dir gefallen hat :) Yep, werde ich noch +g+ Aber erst in einigen Wochen, nachdem das deutsche Band draußen ist. Da schreib ich dann ne Fortsetzung O.o Oder besser gesagt, meine Version vom 7. Band +g+ Na, einige kommen noch +g+ Noch hab ich Spaß am Schreiben und so lange wird auch noch was von mir kommen, sofern ihr es gerne lests +g+ HDAGDÜAL! Dickes Bussili Back :) +knuddel+

Mausi-puhchen, hels: )

Hi mein Schatzüüüüü +knuddel:D Mir auch +g+ Ich muß zugeben, dass es mir wahnsinnig schwer fiel, Anna sterben zu lassen O.o Mit ein Grund mehr, warum ich sie in bei BlackHeart unbedingt wieder dabei haben wollte +g+ Sie ist mir einfach ans Herz gewachsen +g+

rotwerd+kopfandeineSchulterlehneunddieAugenschließeumeinfachnurdeinenAtemzuspüren+ ) HDAGDUNMÜAL :) +knuddel+

Chap 119: not easy to love each other

WingCastle.

Als James am folgenden Tag aufwachte, fand er sich alleine in seinem Bett liegen. Lilli lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Es war normalerweise nicht ihre Art einfach zu gehen ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Vielleicht hatte sie verschlafen und mußte sich deswegen beeilen um zur Arbeit zu gehen? Er wollte nicht mehr hinein interpretieren als vielleicht da war und zog sich an um zum Zaubereiministerium zu reisen. Seine Ausbildung zum Auror bedeutete ihn verdammt viel und er wollte hier nicht zu spät kommen um etwas zu verpassen. Er betrat das Ministerium mittels Flohpulver, stieg aus dem Kamin und stellte sich zu allen anderen wartenden Zauberer und Hexen an den Aufzug. Der Aufzug war schon fast zu ihnen hinabgekommen als ihm zwei zarte Hände die Augen von hinten zuhielten. Sie fühlten sich warm und vertraut an, aber es war weder Lilli noch Anna oder Alice.

"Wer bist du?" fragte er amüsiert. Die Person gab kein Wort von sich sondern preßte ihre Lippen an seine Wange um ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Haut zu hauchen.

"Lissy?" fragte er unglaubig.

Sie nahm die Hände weg und lächelte ihn begeistert an, während sein Ausdruck mehr schockiert und unangenehm überrascht wirkte.

"Noch ganz der alte, wie Jamsie?"

Die Menge drückte sich an ihnen vorbei in den Aufzug, während sich die beiden ehemaligen Freunde angrinsten und den Aufzug ohne sie abfuhren ließen.

"Ich dachte du bist in Amerika? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Naja, ich hab die Schule abgeschlossen und wie du weißt, will ich eine Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen. Das Zaubereiministerium hier in London hielt ich für angebrachter als in NewYork."

„So? Tust du das?"

„Tu ich..." sagte sie vielsagend und lächelte süß. Er erinnerte sich so gut an das Lächeln, dass er mal geliebt hatte und es jetzt wieder zu sehen, weckte ein altes Gefühl in ihm, dass er eigentlich nicht wieder spüren wollte...

"Willkommen zurück."

Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und drückte sie wie in alten Zeiten. Es war wie in alten Zeiten, vertraut und angenehm.

"Außerdem... wollt ich meine Konkurrentin kennenlernen."

Beide stiegen in den Aufzug, der aufs neue zu ihnen herabgekehrt war um zum Stockwerk hochzufahren, wo ihre Ausbildung statt fand.

"Konkurrentin?"

"Lilli Evans... oder?"

"Ach so... Lils... Wie kommst du auf Konkurrentin?"

"Glaubst du wirklich dass ich dich aufgegeben habe, Jamesie?"

Er schmunzelte über den Spitznamen, mit dem sie ihn noch immer ansprach. Insgeheim hatte er das ja immer gehaßt, doch nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Melissa schien das soviel zu bedeuten, seinen Namen verniedlichen zu können, dass er es einfach nie übers Herz brach, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

"Du weißt doch wie mein Spruch heißt? Nichts ist vergeben, wenn kein Ehering am Finger hängt und ich sehe bei dir noch keinen. Gut, ist mit 18 vielleicht auch ein bißchen zu früh."

"Alice und Frank sind verlobt!"

"Ich weiß... Du wirst dich wundern, was ich alles so mitbekomme. Auch wenn ich nicht bei euch hier sondern in Amerika rumstreunere. Ich krieg trotzdem alles mit."

"Wie gehts deinen Eltern?"

"Ihnen tut es Leid was mit Michael und Maria passiert ist. Sie hatten sie sehr gern gehabt."

James wollte etwas erwidern, wollte ihr wütend sagen, dass er das stark bezweifeln würde, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie es wirklich zwischen ihnen stand. Aber für die Taten ihrer Eltern konnte Lissy nichts. Er schätzte sie als Mensch und als Hexe noch immer sehr und war sich auch sicher, dass sie nicht nach ihren Eltern kam. Wieso sollte sie sonst ausgerechnet Auror werden? Ein Jäger der schwarzen Magie, das paßte einfach nicht zusammen.

"Und bei welchem Lehrer bist du?"

"Alastor Moody!"

"Was? Du bist der vierte, der gestern gefehlt hat?"

"Was heißt da gefehlt? Ich bin erst seit gestern wieder in London. Fudge hat schon mit ihm gesprochen, wegen mir."

"Sonderstatus, hm?"

"Ich bin ne Kingcade, Jamesie."

Lachend schritten beide in das Trainingszimmer hinein, wo Moody bereits griesgrimmig auf sie wartete. Alice und Sirius hatten zuerst James, dann Melissa angestarrt. Alice war sofort zu ihr hingelaufen um sie herzlich zu empfangen, während Sirius sich zu James stellte und diesen mit verzogenem Gesicht anstarrte.

"Lissy? Sie ist zurück?" fragte er unangenehm überrascht.

"Sieht so aus, Kumpel," antwortete James genau so wenig begeistert. Nicht, dass er sich nicht darüber freuen würde, aber angesichts der Krise, in der er sowieso schon mit Lilli steckte, war das nicht gerade der passendste Moment für ihre Wiederkehr.

"Warum?"

"Will hier die Ausbildung zum Auror machen."

"Weiß Lilli davon?"

"Glaub nicht und WEHE du verlierst auch nur eine Silbe darüber!"

"Was denn? Willst du auf zwei Hochzeiten spielen?"

"Wer hat denn davon gesprochen? Lissy ist nur ne gute Freundinn, die eben wieder zurückgekehrt ist."

"Klar und ich bin Weihnachtsmann, der die Ostereier bringt!"

"Siri!"

"Lissy!" sagte dieser gespielt begeistert und schloss sie wie eine kleine Schwester in die Arme.

"Kleines... Wieder da, wie ich sehe!"

"So, Schluß mit den Wiedersehensfreuden! Jetzt wird gefälligst gelernt! Potter, Black! Liegestützten!"

"Schon wieder?" fragte James unglaubig.

"Muskelanbau! Kingcade, Stattler. Ihr kommt mit mir! Ausweichübungen!"

Nach dem Training wollten sie sich wie immer zu Mittag mit Anna und Frank treffen, die nicht schlecht staunten als sie Melissa mit bei ihnen sitzten sahen.

"Lissy," sagte Anna überrascht, als diese sie in den Arm nahm.

"Hey, Anna. Du hängst auch immer noch mit den Mauraudern rum?"

Diese lächelte leicht peinlich berührt. War ja nicht nur rumhängen, sie ging sogar mit einem von ihnen... nicht mit irgendeinem... mit jemand bestimmten sogar.

"Ja...schon..."

Nachdem auch Frank sie begrüßt hatte, setzten sie sich alle bei Fortescuen nieder und bestellten sich Getränke und Snacks. Es hatte keine Minute länger gedauert, da kamen zwei weitere auf sie zu und Anna hatte frühzeitig erkannt, WER es war.

"James..." zischte sie rüber, obwohl er sich angeregt mit Melissa Kingcade unterhalten hatte und sie entweder unabsichtlich oder absichtlich ignorierte. Vielleicht war er auch so vertieft in dem Gespräch mit der bildhüschen Schönheit vor sich, dass er alle anderen Stimmen krampfhaft nicht wahr nahm.

"James!" zischte sie nun etwas lauter, doch er begann sogar ihrer Meinung nach schon mit seiner Ex-Freundinn zu flirten. Zumindest hatte sie ihn selten so charmant eine andere Frau anlachen sehen. Da besagte Personen immer näher kam, holte sie mit dem Fuß aus und trat gegen sein Bein.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuh!" stieß er gekränkt hervor.

"Was soll denn das?"

"Laweinengefahr auf 2 Uhr!" teilte sie ihm zähneknirschend mit.

"Lawinengefahraufwas?"

"Hi Lilli!" rief Anna übernatürlich laut, doch James hatte das zu spät begriffen. Besagte Person stand bereits mit Remus bei ihnen und während der blonde Junge Melissa sofort erkannte und herzlich begrüßte, verengte das rothaarige Mädchen ihre Augen zu giftigen Schlitzen.

"Lils."

James stand auf und gab ihr einen lieben Kuss auf dem Mund, den sie anfangs nicht erwiederte. Ihr Blick war auf das, ihrer Meinung nach, zu hübsche Mädchen mit den langen, blonden Haaren geheftet. Sie setzten sich dazu und wie alle anderen stellte auch Remus dieselbe Frage, was sie denn zurück nach England verschlagen hätte.

"Sehnsucht," antwortete sie, den Blick dabei auf James geheftet, der etwas peinlich berührt versuchte zu lächeln. Das war die unangenehmste Situation, die er jeh erleben mußte. Seine Freundinn, die er über alles liebte, neben seiner Ex-Freundinn, die er noch immer hoch schätzte und mochte. Nicht, dass er sie lieben würde. Sein Herz gehörte definitiv Lilli, aber Melissa war etwas anderes für ihn, ein weiterer wichtiger Mensch in seinem Leben.

"Lilli Evans... wir kennen uns," stellte Melissa überrascht fest.

"Du bist die Streberin gewesen, nicht!"

"Streberin?" fragte diese halb am kochen.

Anna schüttelte nur beängstigend den Kopf, während James, Sirius, Remus, Alice und Frank dem Treiben erst mal nur verwirrt zusahen. Sie wollten weder für jemanden Partei ergreifen, noch irgendwie dazwischen geraten, zumal sie alle beide sehr gut kannten und auch mochten.

"Ja, du warst doch diejenige, die ständig Klassenbeste war. Du hast dich ständig hinter deinen Büchern verkrochen und warst immer bei den Lehrern am Herumschleimen."

"Ich habe NICHT geschleimt!" sagte diese empört.

"Ähm, Lissy hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint," versuchte James schnell die Situation zu klären. Er wußte wie temperamentvoll beide explodieren konnten, wenn sie gereizt waren. Dummerweise hatten die Mädels diese Eigenschaft gemein.

"Jamesie, du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie die Streberin ist!"

"Du hast was!" brüllte Lilli entsetzt, woraufhin James langsam aber sicher verdammt heiß im Gesicht wurde.

"Nein, Lils. Hör zu, damals kannten wir uns noch gar nicht!"

"Du hast mich als Streberin bezeichnet?"

"Nicht bezeichnet, Evans," verteidigte sie James und schlang lachend ihre Hand um seine Schulter, was mehr eine freundschaftliche Geste bis dahin sein sollte.

"Du bist immer so verklemmt herumgelaufen und bist eben jedem auf die Nerven gegangen mit deiner Klugscheißerei, dass du alles besser wüßtest. James hat mir zugestimmt, dass du nur so tust als ob, denn in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste warst du ja ne Versagerin."

"Ich war eine-------Ver-----sa-----ge---------rin?"

Dieses Wort hatte sie schön lang und gedehnt ausgesprochen, da sie es einfach nicht glauben, fassen und verstehen wollte. Ihre ganze Wut richtete sich gegen Melissa Kingcade und der Umarmung, mit der sie James bei sich hielt. IHREN JAMES.

"Du hast dich verändert Evans. 's doch gut so. Kanns stolz auf dich sein."

"... So? Kann ich das? Wenn das keine Beleidigung wäre, könnts sogar als Kompliment durchgehen. Bei dir hat die Veränderung eindeutig gefeh-"

"Ähm, also wir sehen uns dann später."

James hatte sich aus Melissa's Griff befreit, Lilli an der Hand gegriffen und so schnell es ging mit sich aus der Gefahrenzone weggezogen.

"Was zum Teufel-" brüllte diese zornig, als er sie hinter die nächste Straßenmauer zog, weit weg von seinen Freunden und des Explosionsgrundes Lissy.

"Lass uns die Mittagspause doch gemeinsam wo anders verbringen. Wird sonst zu voll, denkst du nicht auch?"

"Nein, denk ich ganz und gar nicht!" donnerte sie bereits auf 180° und war auch schon fuchsteufelswild im Gesicht.

"Ich will das mit dieser Kuh jetzt ausdiskutieren, was sie sich dabei denkt, mich als Versagerin hinzustellen!"

"Das hat sie doch gar nicht!"

"Und was hat sie eben sonst gesagt? Und wehe, du stellst dich jetzt auf ihre Seite, James Potter!"

"Ich stell mich nicht auf ihre Seite. Lilli das sind doch alte Streitigkeiten, die man jetzt nicht wieder aufleben lassen müssen, oder? Wir haben uns beide verändert und es reicht doch, dass wir es akzeptieren!"

"Sag mal, stehst du noch auf sie?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!"

"Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Ich sie auf den Mond werfe!" fauchte sie und wollte tatäschlich mit gezücktem Zauberstab zurücktrampeln.

"Lils."

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie wieder zu sich zurück. So fest er konnte hielt er sie bei sich fest, da er ihr sogar zutraute Melissa Kingcade mit dem nächstbesten Fluch, der ihr einfiel von dem Planeten zu schmettern.

"Hör zu, Süße. Ich liebe NUR dich. Lissy ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, weil du der Grund bist, weswegen wir uns eigentlich getrennt haben. Also überhör sie doch einfach? Du gibst ihr nur die Genugtuung zu gewinnen, wenn du auf ihr Spiel eingehst."

"Spiel?" fauchte sie noch immer wütend.

"Melissa liebt es mit der Psyche der Menschen um sie herum zuspielen. Das hat sie schon in Hogwarts immer getan, auch mit Sirius, Remus, Anna und mir. Anna sagte, dass sie mit mir Schluß gemacht hat um nach Amerika zu gehen, wäre auch nur ein weiterer Spielzug von ihr. Sie dachte, sie käme nach Jahren zurück und ich würde es gar nicht mehr abwarten wieder mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Aber dann kamst du... und hast mir gezeigt, was wirkliche Liebe bedeutet..."

So kochend vor Wut sie eben auch war, mit einem mal war das Gefühl verschwunden. Sie brauchte ihm nur in die leuchtend, sanften Augen zu sehen um zu verstehen, dass er es ernst meinte mit allem, was er ihr gegenüber gesagt hatte, denn genau dasselbe empfand sie auch für ihn. Es war als ob er in ihre Seele blicken konnte. Sanft ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und drückte ihm liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Es hat mich nur geärgert, dass diese Person es wagte, einfach ihren Arm um dich zu legen."

"Deswegen wolltest du sie eben mal auf den Mond schießen? Wie oft haben Anna und Alice das schon gemacht?"

"Alice liebt Frank und ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr von dir will. Anna ist deine beste Freundinn und sowas wie eine Schwester für dich. Das wäre ja sonst inzest! und... außerdem glaub ich, dass sie und Sirius uns etwas verheimlichen!"

"Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Beide spazierten Händchenhaltend durch die Winkelgasse durch, um die Mittagspause gemeinsam genießen zu können.

"Instinkt? Die beiden sehen mir einfach ein wenig zu glücklich aus, wenn sie aufeinander treffen."

"Wie? Zu glücklich? Wie kann man zu glücklich aussehen?"

"Na, Anna beginnt zu strahlen, wenn Sirius auftaucht. Hab ich heute auch wieder bemerkt. Dieses strahlen kam schon in Hogwarts, aber jetzt ist es sogar intensiver und heller. Und Sirius benimmt sich ganz anders wenn sie dabei ist. Er nimmt Rücksicht auf sie und ich merke, wie sie sich immer mal wieder Blicke zu werfen... und die Knutschflecke auf seinem Hals."

"Hab ich auch bemerkt, aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie von Anna kommen?"

"Eine Frau spürt sowas einfach, James."

"Anna und Padfoot? Lils, das ist als ob du Feuer mit Wasser zusammen verbindest... oder... nen Bergtroll mit ner Schneeeule..."

"Anna ist dir bestimmt dankbar mit ner Schneeeule verglichen zu werden, aber was Sirius dazu sagt, dass er in deinen Augen nen Bergtroll dastellt, will ich besser nicht wissen."

"Das ist ne Metapher, kein direkter Vergleich... Übrigens, wieso bist du heut früh einfach so gegangen? Du sagst es doch sonst immer, wenn du gehst? Zumindest war es in Hogwarts so."

"Ich mußte schon früh in St. Mungos. Hab im Moment lauter Nachtschichten. Das schwere Schicksal einer Heilerin in Ausbildung."

"Wenn's nur das wäre. Moody läßt uns jeden Tag aufs neue Liegestützte hinlegen und schmeißt Dinge nach uns als Ausweichübung. Der hat sie nicht mehr alle. Heut hat er glatt nen Boten, der ihm was bringen sollte, nach uns geschmissen."

Lilli prustete lautlachend los. Dummerweise konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie das hörte und sah ihn vergnügt an.

"Nen Boten?"

"War so'n dürrer, schmächtiger 17jähriger, der nen Nebenjob gebraucht hat. Jetzt ist er so'n dürrer, schmächtiger 17jähriger, der ne gute Krankenversicherung braucht, wenn er Moody öfter was bringen muss."

Gemeinsam schritten sie lachend weiter und es war wie in alten Zeiten. Einfach nur schön zusammen sein zu können und den Tag zu genießen.

Er brachte sie zurück ins St. Mungo's und kehrte dann wieder ins Zaubereiministerium zurück um den Nachmittagsunterricht von Moody zu ertragen. Anna, Kingsley, Amos und Frank hatten wie üblich schon früher aus und Sirius beobachte mit grimmigen Gesicht wie Kingsley aufs neue seine Freundinn anbaggerte.

Zwar schien Anna kein Interesse an ihm zu zeigen, jedoch fand er allein den Anblick des anflirtens einfach nur widerlich. Andererseits waren Anna und er noch kein offizielles Paar und so lange war leider auch noch alles offen. Allein der Gedanke sie an einem solchen Kotzbrocken zu verlieren, würgte ihm fast das Mittagessen wieder herauf. Nach einem solchen Erlebnis war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, ließ sich von alles und jedem treffen und brach sich dazu noch ne Rippe als Moody den Boten auf ihn warf. Er sah am Ende des Tages aus als ob man ihn verprügelt hätte. James und Alice mußten Sirius stützten, damit sie zusmamen noch in die Drei Besen kamen, wo sie sich mit Anna, Remus, Frank und Lilli verabredet hatten um einen entspannten Abend zu genießen.

"Merlin, was ist denn mit euch passiert?" fragte Anna geschockt als sie Sirius in dieser Verfassung sah.

Sofort hatte sie ihre Hand nach seiner blutenden Lippe ausgestreckt und sie sanft stütztend an seine Wange gelegt. Allein ihre Fürsorge um ihn, verjagte den gesamten Schmerz, den er bis dahin gefühlt hatte. Ihre Berührung warn so zärtlich und liebevoll und in ihre leuchtend hübschen Augen blicken zu können wirkte auf ihn wie süße Medizin.

"Sirius ist-" begann Alice, als er ihr das Wort abschnitt.

"Auf ne Horde Todesser gestoßen!"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Was?"

"Ja, ähm... ich wurde von 'n paar Todesser angegriffen und hab mich mit ihnen geprügelt. Als Prongs und Alice dazu stießen, machten sie sich aus dem Staub! Feiglinge!"

"Ach wirklich?" fragte Alice leicht amüsiert.

"JA! Wirklich!" sagte Sirius zähneknirschend und sah sie eindringlich und bestimmend an. Alice wandte daraufhin ihren Blick zu Anna und nickte grinsend.

"Ja, genau so wars."

"Warum mußt du dich immer mit ihnen anlegen, Sirius," sagte Anna besorgt und zog ihn mit sich auf einen Stuhl hinab, um mit einem Tuch seine blutende Lippe und Schürfwunden zu versorgen. Er genoss es sichtlich von ihr behandelt zu werden und wenn James sich nicht ganz irrte, dann jammerte sein Freund übertriebener als normalerweise. Er hatte schon wesentlich schlimmer ausgesehen und weniger Schmerzlaute von sich gegeben als jetzt.

"Lils!"

"Ja?"

"Ich glaub du hast Recht... Anna und Padfoot haben schon lange was miteinander..."

"Ach, jetzt glaubst du mir? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

"Glaubst du ihm die Story mit den Todessern?"

"Wie?"

"Er hat gesehen wie Kingsley versucht hat Anna anzuflirten und danach konnte Moody ihn als perfektes Beispiel für ein wehrloses Opfer hernehmen. Ich glaub, er hat sogar vergessen wie das atmen ging."

Sie gluckste vergnügt, als sie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte. Beide gesellten sich zu den Freunden dazu, bestellten sich ein Butterbier und witzelten über alles mögliche herum, was ihnen so einfiel. Ein wenig wie in alten Zeiten in Hogwarts, nur dass sie jetzt erwachsen waren und im richtigen Leben vorankommen mußten.

Nach dem Abend verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Nachdem alle vom fahrenden Ritter nach Hause gefahren wurden fragte der Fahrer die letzten beiden Gäste wohin es denn ginge.

"WingCastle," antwortete James, aber Lilli schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein... bitte nach Little Surrey."

Er sah sie verwundert an.

"Wie?"

"Ich... ich will heut abend nicht nach WingCastle. Tut mir leid..."

"Aber... wieso nicht?"

"Ich will einfach nicht. Gib dich damit zufrieden."

"Lils, was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich will einfach nicht bei dir schlafen. Was soll denn daran so falsch sein?"

"... Nichts... Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, werd ich dich auch nicht zwingen. Nach Little Surrey, Stan."

Den Rest der Fahrt über sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort zueinander. Der Abend war bis dahin so schön gelaufen und nun bekam er ein solch brutales Ende. Es tat ihr leid und sie wollte ihn nicht anschreien, aber sie wollte ihm nicht sagen wie sie sich fühlte, denn wenn sie das tat, dann würde sie ihm damit weh tun und das war das letzte was sie wollte. Kaum das sie in Little Surrey ankamen, stand Lilli auf. Sie beugte sich hinab und drückte James einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Bye..."

"Gute Nacht," sagte er leicht lächelnd, aber es war ein traurige Geste. Lilli hatte verstanden, dass sie ihm schon weh getan hat in dem sie ihn aus ihren Gefühl ausschloss. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie es einfach nicht. Zuviel war passiert und sie mußte es erst alles verkraften und verstehen, bevor sie weitermachen konnten.

"Gute Nacht..."

Und mit diesen Worten stieg sie aus dem Bus aus. Sie drehte sich kurz vor ihrem Haus noch mal um und sah zu wie der Bus in Höllengeschwindigkeit wegfuhr und binnen Sekunden aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwand mit James in ihm.

"Ich liebe dich doch... James..."


	120. Chapter 120

Chap 120: Dark Secrets 

James hatte an jenem Abend kein Auge zugetan. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um Lilli und ihre Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber. Er hatte geglaubt im St. Mungo's alles mit ihr geklärt zu haben und das sie zusammen diese schwierige Zeit durchstehen würden. Aber wie sollte er für sie da sein, wenn sie ihn permanent von sich weg stieß? Irgendwann würde er auch müde davon werden.

Am folgenden Tag im Ministerium konnte er sich nicht auf die Ausbildung konzentrieren und versagte nach Strich und Faden. Moody hatte ihm schließlich 100 Liegestützten als Strafarbeit für seine Unkonzentration aufgegeben.

"Augen auf, Potter! Das ist kein Kaffekränzchen hier! Deinem Feind ist es egal ob du grad Liebeskummer hast, hauptsache dein Kopf rollt auf dem Tablett!"

"Man, Prongs, was war denn heut mit dir los?" fragte Sirius besorgt, als sie aus dem Training heraus zur Mittagspause gingen.

"Nichts."

"Sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus," sagte Alice zustimmend.

"Krach mit Evans?" fragte Melissa und bezweckte damit, dass sie alle mit einem mal stehen blieben und James entsetzt ansahen.

Die beiden hatten sovieles schon zusammen durchgemacht, dass es sich einfach keiner von ihnen vorstellen konnte, dass wirklich etwas ernsthaftes zwischen ihnen passiert war.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" antwortete er grob.

Das zwischen ihm und Lilli war eine Sache, die niemanden von ihnen etwas anging. Es war keine wirkliche Krise zwischen ihnen ausgebrochen, mehr ein unausgesprochenes Problem, das er noch nicht verstand. Er würde ihr Zeit geben, das ganze zu verarbeiten und würde geduldig warten, bis sie selbst auf ihn zukam. Das letzte was er wollte war, sie zu irgendetwas drängeln, was er später bereuen könnte. 

Sie setzten sich zu Fortescuen hin, wo Anna, Frank und auch Remus schon auf sie warteten. Lilli war diesmal nicht dabei. Alle meinten, dass sie vielleicht erst später Mittag machen dürfte um James zu beruhigen, der sichtlich traurig darüber war. Er hatte während der ganzen Pause nicht viel von sich gegeben. Ab und zu genickt und ne unwichtige Frage gestellt. Man merkte eindeutig, dass die Sache mit Lilli ihm zu schaffen machte, was immer das auch gewesen war.

Wie sonst auch, hatten Frank und Anna den Nachmittag frei und auch an jenem Nachmittag begab sich Anna zu Lilli ins St.Mungo's. Ihre Freundinn machte tatsächlich erst sehr spät Mittagspause, aber das war volle Absicht gewesen, wie sie schnell herausfand.

"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Du siehst aus als ob etwas passiert wäre. Oder ist es wegen Melissa Kingcade?"

"... versteht sie sich gut mit euch?"

"Gut? Sie ist... okay. Schon ganz nett und so, ne gute Freundinn, witzig und hilfsbereit... aber sie ist niemanden, den ich mir für James wünsche."

Ihre Freundinn gab ein sanftes dankbares Lächeln von sich, mehr nicht. Zu sehr schien die Last ihrer unerklärlichen Gefühle auf ihrem Herzen zu liegen und sie förmlich zu erdrücken.

"Lils, Lissy ist dominant und eine Spielerin. Sie will so wenig wie möglich einsetzten, aber den größtmöglichen Gewinn erzielen. Nicht, dass sie dabei nur auf faire Methoden setzten würde. Aber was James betrifft, mußt du dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist 100 nur in dich verliebt. Der Arme hatte zur Mittagspause verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit nem einsam verlassenen Hund... der verprügelt wurde..."

"Was!"

"Schätze, seine Konzentration hat nachgelassen und Moody ist das nicht egal. Er greift auch zu härteren Mitteln um die Jungs aufzubauen. James ist normalerweise nicht so nachsichtig... es seidenn, ihr habt euch gerade verstritten. Habt ihr euch verstritten?"

"... Nein, nicht direkt."

"Sondern? Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber... kann es sein, dass du ihm seit dieser Sache mit Voldemort aus dem Weg gehst?"

"... Ja?"

"Und... warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ach, Anna..." begann sie zu jammern.

"Es ist alles so hoffnungslos. Ich verstehs ja selbst nicht."

"Was verstehst du nicht, Lils? Raus mit der Sprache. Ich kenn mich in Beziehungsdingen aus, also?"

Lilli begann amüsiert zu lächeln als sie das hörte und erinnerte sich promt an das, was James ihr gestern Abend erzählt hatte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Anna und Sirius tatsächlich ein Paar waren, brachte ihr Herz zu einen kleinen Freudensprung. Sie gönnte es beiden, denn sie hatten es mehr als alle anderen verdient, jemanden zu haben, der einen verstand.

"Anna... Sirius und du... ihr seit zusammen, stimmts?"

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich jetzt ertappt fühlte, doch sie mußte leicht schmunzeln. Sie ahnte schon, dass ihre Freunde es irgendwie mitbekommen hatten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie eins und eins zusammen zählen konnten, was nicht hieß, dass sie jetzt mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte und wie ein Wasserfall daher schwaffeln würde.

"Es geht hier überhaupt nicht um mich, sondern nur um dich. Also... was ist mit dir, was eurer Beziehung gerade schadet? An James liegts ja nicht, denn... er ist wie immer. Meiner Meinung nach."

"Du hast Recht. Es liegt nicht an ihm... Es liegt an mir."

"Und wieso? Liebst du ihn denn nicht mehr?"

"Doch, natürlich..." antwortete sie ohne gezögert zu haben. In diesem Punkt war sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn liebte und niemals weh tun wollte, aber...

"Die Antwort hab ich auch von dir erwartet. Was ist es dann, Lilli?"

"Es ist... keine Ahnung... Ich denke, es ist das Schloss."

"Das Schloss? WingCastle?"

"Ja... es ist soviel passiert. So viel schreckliches und immer wenn ich dort bin, erinnert es mich an all das schlimme. Ich dachte vorgestern... dass ich bei James wieder schlafen könnte. Ich wollte es auch, weil ich mich sicher und geborgen bei ihm fühle, aber an jenem Abend fand ich keinen Schlaf. Irgendetwas hielt mich wach... Es war Angst, weißt du? Angst, dass ich die Augen schließe und beim aufwachen etwas schreckliches passiert. Ich mein... damals, als wir bei dir angegriffen wurden, da rannten wir um unser Leben nach WingCastle, weil wir glaubten dort sicher zu sein. Voldemort hat uns von dort entführt, trotz der ganzen Schutzzauber und das was danach kam war einfach nur schrecklich. Und dann das Desaster zu Ostern an meinem Geburtstag, als er von seinen Eltern verraten wurde. Wie er das dann erfuhr und wie es ihm dann ging und ich ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Und dann an seinem Geburtstag nach dem Hogwartsabschluss. Als ich herkam und er plötzlich weg war... Ich weiß nicht, ich hab einfach Angst, da wieder zu schlafen."

Ihre Freundinn gab keinen Laut von sich. Mehr sah sie aus als ob sie tief nach einer Antwort überlegen würde. Lilli sah sie fast schon flehend nach einer Bestätigung an, dass sie nicht verrückt war und ihre Freundinn lächelte sie schließlich zuversichtlich an.

"Das versteh ich, Lils... und James bestimmt auch. Du liebst ihn... aber du hast Angst, dass ihn noch mal etwas passieren könnte, stimmts?"

"Ich will nicht, dass ihm noch mal etwas passiert. Ich habe Angst, Anna... und zwar um ihn, um uns... um mich, dass ich langsam verrückt von dieser Sorge werde. Der Pakt... Voldemort hat ihn noch immer. Wenn er jetzt an James Rache nehmen will, wegen dieser Machtgeschichte, dann kann er mich dazu benutzten. Und er wird es tun... das spüre ich. Ich will nicht diejenige sein, die ihn verletzt... Ich will das einfach nicht."

"Lilli!"

Anna hatte nicht gezögert sie sofort in die Arme zu schließen und aufmunternd zu drücken. Im Grunde genommen war es nicht fair gewesen, aber Lilli hatte Recht. Voldemort hatte nur noch den Pakt als Trumph. James besaß die Macht und sie war für Voldemort unantastbar. Rache war immer etwas, wofür der dunkle Lord berühmt war. Es war nur bloß nie eine einfache Rache. Es war der schlimmste Alptraum, den man sich niemals gewünscht hatte. Er fand immer einen neuen Weg, Menschen Leid und Schmerz zuzufügen, in Weisen, die man noch nie zuvor kannte oder sich vorstellen konnte. Dumbledore hatte James nach dieser Sache viele Schutzzauber gelehrt und auch auf ihn gelegt um ihn vor eventuellen Angriffen zu wappnen und bisher hatte es auch sehr gut geklappt. Er wurde bis jetzt kein einziges mal von einem Todesser attackiert oder von Voldemort aufgespürt worden.

"Hör mal, Süße. Ich glaube... deine Angst ist nicht unbegründet, sondern sogar gerechtfertigt, wenn man bedenkt, was alles passiert ist. Aber weißt du was unbegründet ist? Deine Zurückhaltung. Sprich mit James. Ich kenn ihn und so wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhälst, tust du ihm mehr weh, als wenn du es ihm sagst."

"Ach und was soll ich ihm sagen? Hi Schatz, übrigens: Ich will nicht in deinem ZuHause schlafen, weil es mich krank macht?"

"Zum Beispiel," meinte Anna süffisant grinsend. Sie hatte versucht ernst zu bleiben, aber Angesicht dieser Tatsache war es fast unmöglich.

"Glaub mir, Sirius und ich kommen nur so gut miteinander aus, weil wir uns offen ins Gesicht sagen, was uns nicht paßt!"

"Also seit ihr zusammen?"

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

"Wie ist es passiert?"

"... Es ist einfach passiert."

"Also gibst du's zu, dass ihr ein Paar seit!"

"Wenn's dich glücklich macht."

"Wenn ich Recht hab."

smile

"Anna!"

"Gibs auf, Lils. Ich werd nichts sagen..."

"Und warum?"

"Weil es noch gar nicht fest ist."

"Aber ihr habt was zusammen?"

"Ja, das Bett!"

"Wie?"

"Wir schlafen zusammen."

"Sonst nichts?"

"Keine Ahnung. 's nicht so, dass wirs offen zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind."

"Ich merks, aber warum? Wir würden uns alle riesig für euch freuen."

"Wegen Remus. Er hat genug durchgemacht und zu sehen wie seine Ex-Freundinn mit seinem besten Freund eine Liebesbeziehung führt, wird ihn dazu ermuntern vom nächsten Turm zu springen, wenn er nicht gerade beim nächsten Vollmond vollkommen außer Kontrolle gerät und seinen besten Freunden ne neue Narbe verpaßt."

"Ow," machte Lilli als sie verstand, worauf Anna hinaus wollte.

"Alles klar... Der Punkt geht an dich. Stimmt ja. Vollmond kommt bald. Deswegen sieht er nicht so gut aus."

"Unter anderem. Er findet keinen Job... warum er nicht bei Dumbledore arbeiten möchte, ist mir allerdings schleiferhaft."

"Naja, ich versteh ihn schon. Musst ja bedenken, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Heißt: an Vollmond fällt er aus und wenn er die Schüler anfällt, ist das ja auch nicht das wahre."

"Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass er in Sicherheit ist, als er noch Schüler war. Was wäre daran jetzt bitte anders? Die Heulende Hütte gibts doch immer noch."

"Dann sag ihm das doch."

"Hab ich."

"Und was hat er dazu gesagt?"

"Interessant," antwortete Anna beleidigt.

"Jedenfalls hat er danach das Thema gewechselt. Schätze es ist ihm unangenehm, dass er es nicht alleine schafft, was zu finden."

"Er tut mir leid. Remus ist doch ein voll lieber Kerl."

"Tja, letztenendes sind es immer die Guten, die zurückstecken werden..."

Nachdem Moody sie endlich spät Abends entlassen hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Melissa mußte "zufällig" in dieselbe Richtung wie James auch.

"Wenn du mich brauchst, Kumpel. Dann schrei," flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, bevor er sich mit Alice von ihnen verabschiedete und wegging.

"Denkt der etwa, ich vergewaltige dich jetzt?" lachte sie ihn an, während sie Richtung U-Bahn gingen.

"Oder kannst du dich nicht beherschen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin?"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Er fühlte sich nicht unwohl mit ihr. Im Gegenteil, es war ein schönes Gefühl sie wieder bei sich in London zu wissen. Eine gewisse Vertrautheit, die ihm niemand sonst geben konnte, kam nur von ihr aus. Er wußte damals nicht was es war und selbst heute verstand er es noch nicht, aber wenn Melissa Kingcade ihm in die Augen sah, dann fühlte es sich an, als ob er irgendwoanders wäre. Nicht auf dieser Welt, nicht in dieser Zeit, nicht an jenem Ort.

"Hast du mich vermisst?"

"Das weißt du doch."

"Und warum hast du die Verlobung gelöst?"

"Lissy, das haben wir doch am Kamin oft genug besprochen."

"Nur wegen Evans?"

"Nenn sie Lilli. Sie nennt dich auch nicht Kingcade."

"James, sie paßt doch gar nicht zu dir."

"Das sollte doch ICH entscheiden, wer zu mir paßt und wer nicht."

"Ich will nicht, dass sie dir weh tut. Du weißt, dass das zwischen uns immer etwas besonderes war."

"Lilli ist nicht so, Lissy. Sie ist anders als du glaubtest."

"In wie fern anders?"

"Ich liebe sie. Reicht das nicht?"

"Früher hast du mich geliebt."

Sie blieben mitten beim Gehen stehen. Er wußte worauf sie hinaus wollte, aber es würde nicht passieren. Es war nicht mehr das was es früher einmal war, als er sie wirklich liebte oder als er geglaubt hatte, sie zu lieben.

"Früher warst du da, dann bist du nach Amerika gegangen."

"Wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre... dann wären wir noch zusammen."

"Vielleicht."

"Nein, ganz bestimmt. James, Mum und Dad wollen noch immer, dass wir zusammen sind. Sie lieben dich nach wie vor wie einen Sohn. Nach Michael und Maria's Tot, wollten sie sofort nach London kommen... aber sie haben es nicht früher geschafft. Ich soll dich mit zum Essen bringen."

Er starrte sie nun an als hätte sie ihm das Todesurteil ausgesprochen. Sie wußte nicht, was ihre Eltern verbrochen hatten und sie gehörte zu den unschuldigen Opfern, die man einfach hintergangen hatte. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der sie über die Taten ihrer Eltern aufklärte. Melissa wußte dass sie Todesser waren und zu Voldemort gehörten, aber sie wußte nicht, was sie seinen Eltern angetan hatten, den angeblich besten Freunden.

"James? Was ist?"

"Nichts," sagte er sofort und versuchte seine Wut und seinen Hass hinter einem Lächeln zu verstecken. Lissy konnte nichts dafür und er wollte ihr weiteres Leid ersparen. Dafür waren sie zu gute Freunde, als dass er ihr Leben ruinieren könnte.

"Lass uns gehen..."

Er brachte sie zur Haustür. Es sah alles noch genau so aus wie früher, als ob die Kingcades mitten in der Zeit stehen geblieben wären. Eine gewisse vertraute Wärme umgab ihn, aber auch ein unerklärlicher Hass wegen der Enttäuschung.

"Danke fürs NachHause bringen," sagte sie und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Auch sie so zu spüren, erinnerte ihn so sehr an frühere Zeiten. An ihre Kindheit, an schöne Tage, die sie mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatten. Er vermisste sie so sehr und jetzt wo Melissa ihn so fest hielt, schienen all seine Sehnsüchte nach ihnen wieder aufzukeimen. Er schloss einfach seine Augen...

Lilli hatte Anna's Rat angenommen. Sie wollte mit James reden und ihm erklären, warum sie sich so komisch verhält. Es war vielleicht die Wahrheit, dass es ihm mehr weh tun würde, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte, sondern weiterhin so komisch blieb. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann trat sie in WingCastle ein. Sie war kaum durch die Tür gekommen als sie eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Boden vor der Couch sitzten sah, den Blick streng auf ein Bild in seiner Hand gerichtet. Sie konnte Tränen auf seinen Wangen entdecken und je näher sie kam, desto klarer wurden seine geröteten Augen. Er hatte geweint...

"James?" fragte sie besorgt und kniete sich zu ihm hinab. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sein Blick fixierte weiterhin die Menschen auf dem Foto. Michael, Maria, Swetlana und Marcel, die auf dem Bild fröhlich lächelten und ein kleines Kind mit sich trugen.

"James..." versuchte sie es aufs neue und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Erst jetzt blickte er wie in Trance zu ihr rüber. Er nahm seine Brille ab und wischte sich abrupt die Tränen weg.

"Lilli... Was tust du denn hier?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und versteckte das Foto in einer Hosentasche. Sie war mit ihm wieder aufgestanden, hatte jedoch nichts gesagt. Sie war von dem Vorfall noch ganz geschockt. Er saß da, als ob die Welt untergegangen wäre, als ob ihm alles weggenommen wäre.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er sehr schnell und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

"Du... du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen," flüsterte sie traurig. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts... Gar nichts."

"Nichts? Und deswegen weinst du."

"Mir ist was ins Auge gekommen."

"..."

'Wieso verbirgst du deine Gefühle vor mir? Jetzt auf einmal? Hatten wir das nicht hinter uns? Gut, vielleicht bin ich selber Schuld. Ich habs ja nicht anders gewollt, hab mich selbst vor dir verschlossen gehabt. Aber ich wollte dir doch nur nicht weh tun... Oder willst du mir jetzt nicht weh tun?'

"Ist es... wegen deinen Eltern?"

"Es ist okay, Lils... Lassen wir's gut sein... Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich hab nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Ich..."

Sie stoppte mitten im Satz. Sie wußte nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte, wußte nicht, was in dieser Situation angebracht wäre. Es war als ob er mit einem male wieder Kilometerweit von ihr weggerückt wäre.

"Ich denke... ich geh besser wieder."

Normalerweise hätte er sofort nach Gründen gesucht sie nicht gehen zu lassen und er hätte sie auch gefunden und sie hätten sich vertragen, gelacht und wären gemeinsam ins Bett gegangen um zusammen zu bleiben. Aber nicht heute Nacht, nicht an diesem Abend. Er ertrug ihre Nähe nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm sie bei sich zu wissen und alles was er in diesem Moment wollte war, dass sie wieder ging. Sie tat es. Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder hinaus. James fiel auf die Couch zurück und versank mit seinem Kopf seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich müde, erschöpft... krank...


	121. Chapter 121

_**Hels:**_

Hi Mausi-puh ) +knuddel+

Ja, ein wenig Misstrauen wäre bestimmt besser, aber ich kann hier nur noch mal betonen, dass Melissa für James das ist, was für euch Anna ist. Ihr mögt sie ja auch alle und wenn es so aussieht, als ob sie doch zu den bösen gehört, wollt ihr es nicht glauben. Das ist Melissa für James O.o Den Rest erfährst du noch +g+

michjetzteinfachnurandichkuschelundindeinenArmeneinschlafe+ HDAGDUNMÜAL ) +DickenschmatziaufdieBackedrück:D

_**Lucy Skywalker:**_

rofl+ Du kannst sie echt nicht leiden, hm? O.o Zu plöd, dass Lissy jetzt doch noch öfter vorkommt ) HDGDL! Superdickes Bussili :) +knuddel+

Chap 121: Of hidden truth 

**_"Das war ein Gefühl, Harry. Nicht, dass ich nicht mit deiner Mutter sprechen wollte. Ich konnte es an diesem Abend einfach nicht und... sie hat es auch nicht weiter versucht. Ich denke, das war der Anfang unserer härtesten Beziehungskrise." _**

"_**Was machst du da?" **_

_**James drehte sich wie der kleine Harry auch um und sahen Lilli mit amüsiertem Gesicht an der Tür stehen.**_

"_**Schatz, es ist mitten in der Nacht! Wieso läßt du deinen Sohn nicht schlafen?" **_

"_**Er hat doch MICH geweckt!" protestierte James nur halb ernst. War schließlich ne glatte Lüge. Harry lachte beide Elternteile an, als ob er nie glücklicher sein konnte. Sie trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihnen dazu.**_

"_**Lass dir von deinem Daddy nichts einreden, Harry. Mammi war nie toteifersüchtig auf irgendjemanden..."**_

_**James konnte es sich nicht verkneifen laut loszulachen und was für Lilli vollkommen überraschend kam war, dass Harry im selben Augenblick begonnen hatte, ebenfalls zu lachen. Tatsächlich sahen sich Vater und Sohn verdammt ähnlich und das obwohl gut 20 Jahre zwischen ihnen lagen. Ihre Gesichtkontouren und Mimik waren exakt das selbe. **_

"_**Unser Sohn wollte wissen wie wir zusammen kamen. Ich bin nur seiner Bitte nachgekommen." **_

"_**Willst du mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass ein gerade neugeborener Säugling dich um deine Lebensgeschichte gebeten hat?" **_

"_**Warum nicht? Wir verstehen uns halt ohne Worte." **_

"_**Ja? Wir auch und Harry sagte mir, dass sein Daddy ihn unverschämterweise aufgeweckt hat, obwohl er lieber schlafen würde." **_

"_**Hat er nicht gesagt." **_

"_**Hat er doch." **_

"_**Mir hat er gerade gesagt, dass seine Mammi ihm nicht immer Worte in den Mund legen soll, die er nie gesagt hat." **_

"_**Hat er gar nicht." **_

"_**Und ob." **_

_**Harry patschte seinem Vater mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen lachend gegen die Brust und strahlte sie beide aufs neue an. Er war putzmunter, zeigte absolut keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, dafür aber sehr viel Freude daran, seine Eltern beim diskutieren zu beobachten. **_

"_**Sie ihn dir an, Lils... Er ist aus unserer Liebe entstanden... Er ist unser Fleisch und Blut... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er hier ist... Er ist das was ich mir immer für uns gewünscht habe..." **_

"_**So lange er nicht GENAU so ist wie du, solls mir Recht sein." **_

"_**Huehn!" machte James. "Ich war doch ein ganz a lieber!" **_

"_**Der mich ständig zu Tode genervt hat und den ich wegen seiner Flausen im Kopf am liebsten vor den nächsten Zug geschmissen hätte." **_

"_**Hey, ich war 12." **_

"_**Mit 12 hab ich nicht andererleute Federn verzaubert, damit die explodieren. Man, hast du mich früher aufgeregt... Ich hab nie verstanden wie deine Eltern es mit dir nur aushalten konnten." **_

"_**Mein Vater war genau so... weißt du, diese Flausen wie du sie nennst oder Potter-Vorliebe-für-Regelbrecherei-und-Sturrsinn, wie meine Mutter sie genannt hat wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben." **_

_**Lilli blinzelte unglaubig. James war tatsächlich sogar noch stolz darauf, dass es ANGEBOREN war. **_

_**Knack. **_

"_**Was war das?" **_

_**Sie sah ihn besorgt an, denn auch sie hatte das Geräusch gehört, das ihnen so nah war. **_

"_**Bleib du bei Harry," sagte James, übergab ihr das Baby und schritt dann zum Fenster rüber. Er zog den Vorhang beiseite und erkannte eine pummelige, verletzte Gestalt am Boden vor seinem Garten. **_

"_**Wormtail!" rief er entsetzt als er ihn erkannte. **_

_**Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken wollte er hinaus stürzen, um ihm zu helfen, aber Lilli hielt ihn auf, bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte. **_

"_**Warte, was wenn das eine Falle ist!" **_

"_**Eine Falle? Lilli, einer meiner besten Freunde liegt da draußen und verblutet vielleicht!" **_

"_**Aber, wenn es eine Falle ist..." **_

"_**Selbst dann muss ich gehen. Ich kann ihn da nicht alleine lassen. Bleib du bei Harry!" **_

_**James rannte hinaus zum Ausgang, riss mit voller Wucht die Tür auf und rannte über den Garten hindurch auf Peter zu, der sich noch immer vor Schmerzen auf dem Dreck krümmte. **_

"_**Wormtail!" **_

_**James war mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu ihm gekommen und hatte lindernd seine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes gelegt. **_

"_**Prongs..." jammerte dieser mit völlig verweinten Augen und einem angsterfüllten Gesicht als ob noch immer der Tot persönlich hinter ihm her wäre. Er griff sich an seinem Freund fest. James hatte Müh und Not stehe zu bleiben, da er von ihm fast zu Boden gezerrt wurde.**_

"_**Was ist passiert, Kumpel?" **_

"_**Der dunkle Lord... Prongs. ... der dunk-" **_

"_**Voldemort?" **_

_**Peter zuckte beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen. **_

"_**Hat er dir das angetan?" **_

"_**James, Hinter dir!" rief Lilli entsetzt. **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

_**Er wußte nicht ob er es seinem Training bei Moody zu verdanken hatte, dass es ihm gelang dem ziemlich hinterlistig geschossenen Fluch auszuweichen oder ob es einfach nur Glück war. Er hatte ihn nur um einen knappen Millimeter verfehlt. **_

"_**IMPEDIMENTA!" schrie er ohne zu zielen, aber er traf. Auch das hatte er vielleicht wieder seinem Aurorentraining zu verdanken. Sein Fluch traf einen der Todesser mitten in die Brust und fetzte ihn von ihm weg. Er sah viele andere, die aus ihrem Versteck kamen um ihn anzugreifen und er wußte, dass er es niemals alleine gegen soviele aufnehmen könnte. **_

"_**Lumos Maximus!" hörte er Lilli's Stimme. Das helle Licht bewirkte, dass sie alle für einen Moment geblendet wurden und sogar James selber hielt in seiner Handlung inne. **_

"_**Los!" **_

_**Lilli packte Peter an der einen Hand. James verstand sofort, zog ihn an der anderen Hand mit hoch und lief geradewegs zurück in den Garten. **_

"_**Crucio!" **_

"_**Vorsicht!" **_

_**James schubste die gesamte Truppe beiseite. In diesem Moment war er glücklicher als jemals zuvor, dass der Auror ihn so hart dran genommen hatte. Lilli, Peter und er waren dem Fluch wieder knapp entkommen. **_

"_**Immobilia!" **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

_**James und Lilli versuchten immer wieder Flüche loszuschießen um sich zu schützen, aber hier standen es wiedermal viel zu viele gegen zwei. Peter schien kein Zauberstab zu besitzten und war ihnen in seinem jämmerlichen Zustand auch keine große Hilfe. **_

"_**Elende Kakerlake!" hörte er Malfoy's Stimme ihm entgegegen schreien als er einen hellen Strahl in seine Richtung kommen sah. Er versuchte auszuweichen, stolperte dummerweise über Peter und knallte hart auf den Boden auf. Seine Schulter gab ein Knacksgeräusch von sich als ob er sie in diesem Moment ausgerengt hätte, aber er verkniff sich den Schmerzenschrei. **_

"_**Vulnera!" fluchte er mit dem Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet, den es dadurch von ihm wegdrückte und gegen den nächsten Baum krachte. **_

"_**Diffindo!" **_

"_**Immobilia!" **_

"_**Stupor!" **_

"_**Crucio!" **_

_**Es waren zuviele. Er würde den Flüchen niemals rechtzeitig entkommen, egal in welche Richtung er nun auswich. **_

"_**Protego!" versuchte er zumindest etwas aufzuhalten. **_

"_**IMPEDIMENTA!" **_

"_**Pertificus Totalus!" **_

"_**Inflamare!" **_

_**James konnte es nicht fassen als er seine Freunde auf das Feld rennen sah und die Todesser einer nach dem anderen wegtrieben. Moody, Remus und einige vom Orden waren da und hetzten ihnen Flüche auf den Hals. Es war eine Erleichterung als er erkannte, dass diesmal seine Freunde überwiegten und sie einen nach dem anderen in die Flucht treiben konnten. Er sah wie Anna und Sirius es mit Malfoy und noch einem Todesser aufnahmen. Sie drängelten beide weiter weg, während von den anderen Gefolgsleuten immer mehr von der Wiese apparierten. **_

_**Sirius duellierte sich noch immer mit Malfoy und Anna mit dem anderen Todesser, welche sich durch die hochhackigen feuerroten Stiefeln schnell als Frau herausstellte. So wie sie den Zauberstab schwang, kam ihm alles so bekannt und vertraut vor. Ihre Bewegungen waren elegant, zierlich und doch äußerst präzise und mit gewaltiger Kraft. **_

"_**Impedimenta!" **_

"_**Iace Dreck!" **_

"_**Vulnera!" **_

"_**Confirmare Protego!" **_

_**Alle vier duellierten sich aufs erbitterste und schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, wie der Orden die Leute langsam in die Flucht schlug. **_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" schrie die weibliche Stimme des Todessers. **_

_**James kam sie so bekannt vor, aber noch glaubte er nicht, dass sie es war. Anna wich dem grünen Strahl geschickt hinter einem Baummstamm aus, der zwar durch den Fluch zerfetzt wurde, jedoch gab er ihr dadurch genug Zeit ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf die Person zu richten. **_

"_**Ventus!" **_

_**Der Windstoß durchfuhr die Frau und strich ihr dabei die Kutte vom Gesicht ab. Ihre langen blonden Haare wurden vom Wind zersaust, ihre dunkelblauen Augen blickten in diesem Moment voller Hass die Hexe vor sich an., aber ihr gesamtes Gesicht, die ganzen vertrauten Züge waren frei zu erkennen. **_

"_**Du Miststück," brüllte Melissa Kingcade und streckte ihren Zauberstab mit all dem Zorn den sie empfand vor sich aus auf Anna zu. **_

"_**Cruc-!" **_

"_**Immobilia!" schrie Moody und stoppte sie mitten in ihrer Handlung, bevor sie den Fluch loslassen konnte.**_

_**Malfoy erkannte die ausweglose Situation und hatte keinen Augenblick länger gezögert, sofort abzuhauen und zu apparieren. **_

_**Da standen sie also: Moody, dessen Zauberstab auf Melissa Kingcade gerichtet war, die starr gerade stehen blieb und den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand hielt, außer Stande, sich überhaupt zu rühren. James hatte sich von der Wiese aufgerichtet und die Frau angestarrt, der er vertraut und geglaubt hatte. Lilli, Anna, Sirius und Remus blieben am selben Fleck stehen, nicht wissend, was sie hätten tun oder sagen können. Jeder von ihnen wußte, wie schwer es für James war, die Wahrheit mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.**_

_**Moody hatte Melissa in den Orden des Phoenix geführt um sie dort zu verhören. Lilli hatte währenddessen James verrenkten Arm geheilt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über kein richtigen Satz von sich gegeben. Ab und zu genickt, wenn man ihn etwas fragte. Mehr auch nicht. **_

_**Sirius und Anna kamen wenig später zu ihnen ins Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich wieder. **_

"_**James?" begann Anna und suchte seinen Blick. Sie bekam ihn, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit folgte erst als sie ihren Namen nannte. **_

"_**Wegen Melissa... ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist... aber ich wollte, dass du es wirklich selbst siehst um es zu akzeptieren." **_

"_**... Du hast es also gewußt?" **_

"_**Wir alle, James..." gestand Lilli schuldig. Er verstand nicht ganz und sah sie alle drei verwirrt an. **_

"_**Wie? Ihr alle?" **_

"_**Das heißt... das Melissa Kingcade nicht die ist für die du sie hälst." **_

"_**In wie fern, nicht DIE für die ich sie halte?" **_

"_**Wir wollten dir nicht früher davon erzählen, weil du... naja, weil du auf das Thema Melissa immer ziemlich allergisch reagierst, wenn man sie vor dir schlecht macht." **_

"_**Ich reagiere nicht allergisch, Leute... ich kontere, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht so ist, wie ihr sie haben wollt... weil ich dachte... Sie gehört nicht zu Voldemorts Leuten. Das sind Vorurteile, mit denen sie seit ihrer Kindheit kämpft, nur weil ihre Eltern Todesser waren. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich mich in einem Menschen so täusche?" **_

"_**Gerüchte entstehen nicht aus dem Nichts, James. Sie haben immer einen Ursprung. Wir wußten, wenn wir es dir einfach nur gesagt hätten, dann wäre ein Streit zwischen uns allen ausgebrochen. Melissa Kingcade ist ja nicht dumm. Sie wollte, dass du dich ihretwegen mit uns verstreitest und dich noch unsicherer machen, als du damals sowieso schon warst." **_

"_**W-... Tut mir leid, aber ich glaub... ich hack. Worüber sprecht ihr?" **_

"_**Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit als sie gerade aus Amerika zurück kam?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Und auch an deiner dicken Krise mit Lilli?" **_

"_**Ja!" **_

"_**Ihr habt euch grundlos verstritten... und eure Beziehung wäre beinahe sogar daran gescheitert." **_

"_**Und was hat sie damit zu tun? Leute, das damals war einfach nur, weil Lils und Ich nicht im Stande waren miteinander zu reden." **_

"_**Das dachtest DU, Kumpel," sagte nun Sirius, bevor Anna etwas sagen konnte. Es war nun an der Zeit, dass er seinem Freund die Wahrheit sagte, da er auf die Mädels nicht wirklich hörte. Auch wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er ihm selbst nachdem er es selber gesehen hatte, nicht glauben würde, mußte er es ihm sagen. James war erst dann in Sicherheit, wenn alle Gefahrenfaktoren beseitigt wurden. **_

"_**Sah auch für alle Beteiligten anfangs so aus, als ob Lilli und du schlichtweg... einfach zuviel durchgemacht hättet um es einfach zu vergessen und weiter zu machen. Aber Kingcade war daran Schuld, Prongs... Wir fanden es auch heraus, aber damals war uns klar, dass wir dir nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen konnten, ohne dabei zu riskieren, dass sie dich voll und ganz zerstört. Wir wollten dass du es mit deinen eigenen Augen siehst..." **_

"_**Und als ich heute Abend sah, dass sie bei den Todessern dabei war, die Wormtail dazu benutzt hatten um dich aus dem Haus zu locken, hab ich die Chance ergriffen... Die Wahrheit ist hart, James... Aber sie war immer da. Melissa ist NICHT anders als ihre Eltern. Sie ist im Gegenteil zu ihnen nur eine perfekte Schauspielerin, die alle täuschen konnte." **_

"_**Wann habt ihr es herausgefunden, dass sie zu Voldemort gehörte?" **_

_**In seiner Stimme hörte man eine tiefe Enttäuschung und auch Verzweiflung, gegen die sie nichts tun konnten, ganz egal, was sie ihm sagten. Sie alle verstanden ihn auch. James hatte Melissa genau so sehr vertraut wie den Maraudern, Anna und Lilli. Sie war sowas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn, auf die er aufgepaßt hatte, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Anna wußte, dass es ihr genau so schlimm gehen würde, wenn sie plötzlich herausfände, dass sie ihm oder Lilli oder gar Remus oder Sirius nicht mehr vertrauen könnte. In diesem Moment hätte sie Kingcade am liebsten umgebracht, dafür dass sie es geschafft hatte, sein Vertrauen in solch großem Maße zu gewinnen und es dann schamlos auszunützten, um ihm auf so schlimme Weise weh zu tun. **_

"_**Relativ früh... aber wir konnten es dir nicht sagen. James, sie war auch Schuld daran, dass du in Voldemorts Falle getappt bist und dabei sogar beinahe gestorben wärst... Doch selbst danach konnten wir es dir nicht sagen, weil wir keine Beweise hatten." **_

"_**Wo ist sie jetzt?" **_

"_**Moody verhört sie noch immer... Du solltest nicht-" **_

"_**Ich denke, ich bin gut im Stande alleine zu entscheiden was ich soll und was nicht," unterbrach er Anna und schritt an ihr vorbei aus der Tür raus. Sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, angesichts seines sturrsinns. Das so etwas kommen würde, damit hatten sie alle gerechnet, aber sie hätten sich gewünscht, dass dem nicht so wäre. **_

"_**Gebt ihm Zeit, Mädels... Er hat es jetzt erkannt und verstanden und wird es auch bald akzeptieren... "**_

_**Moody kam bei seiner Befragung nicht sonderlich weit und beschloss Veritaserum anzuwenden um sie zum Reden zu bringen, da sie selbst gegen den Paihorve-Fluch ankam. James sollte bis dahin auf sie aufpassen. Sein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet standen sie in diesem kleinen engen Raum Auge in Auge gegenüber. **_

"_**Es hat dir Spaß gemacht stimmts?" **_

_**Es war Enttäuschung, die von seinem Herz sprach. **_

"_**Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Ich kenn dich sogar noch länger als Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail und Anna... Du warst sowas wie meine kleine Schwester..." **_

"_**Deine kleine Schwester?" fragte sie unglaubig, ihre Stimme keinesfalls zittrig oder verängstigt, sondern fest und überheblich, als ob sie diejenige wäre, die den Zauberstab fest hielt und er derjenige, der in der Falle saß.**_

"_**Nein, James... Ich war nie deine kleine Schwester. Ich war diejenige... die das in dir rausholte, was da war, was das eine in dir versuchte zu verdrängen, aber das andere unbedingt rauslassen wollte. James, du und ich... wir sind seelenverwandt. Wir sind vom selben Schlag... Beide sind wir Kinder von Todessern... beide sind wir von unseren Eltern verraten und im Stich gelassen worden... der einzige Unterschied ist... Ich habe mich für die Gewinner-Seite entschieden... und du für die Verlierer-Seite... wirklich schade. Ich hatte mir etwas anderes für uns gewünscht." **_

"_**Du glaubst also wirklich, dass Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnt? Du bist wirklich naiv." **_

"_**Ich frage mich, wer hier am Ende der Naive ist. Dumbledore wird dich jedenfalls nicht ewig beschützen. Er hat doch auch schon bei allem anderen versagt. Er hat deine Großeltern nicht beschützen können, nicht deine Eltern, nicht deine Paten... sein eigener Enkel ist ihm in den Rücken gefallen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Rest von euch zerfällt. Traust du all deinen Freunden?" **_

"_**Jetzt nicht mehr, dank dir!" ließ er sehr wohl mit einem giftigem Blick verlauten, „aber du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, dass ich da an Padfoot, Anna und Lilli denke..." **_

"_**Lilli... Ich gebe zu, es hat mich in der Tat überrascht, dass sie dich zurückgewinnen konnte, wo ich dich doch schon fast vollkommen für mich hatte. Aber am Ende spielt das keine Rolle mehr. Wenn es soweit ist... dann wird das Schlammblut mit dir zusammen qualvoll sterben und ich werde euch genüsslich dabei zusehen." **_

_**James konnte es einfach nicht fasse, wie solche Worte nur von ihr kommen konnten. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, sie gut zu kennen. Wie falsch er doch gelgegen war. **_

"_**Sie hatten Recht, nicht wahr? Die ganze Zeit über... wolltest du einer von diesen Leuten werden." **_

"_**Ich muß zugeben, dein Eifer und dein Hass gegenüber sie hat mich am Anfang abgeschreckt. Ich hab dich wirklich geliebt, James... Ich hätte alles für dich getan... aber ich habe etwas wichtiges erkannt..."**_

„_**So?"**_

„_**Ja... Dumbledore wird dir niemals das geben, was der dunkle Lord bereit ist einem zu schenken, selbst wenn du noch so sehr darum kämpfst. Alles was du dir wünscht..." **_

"_**Voldemort gibt dir also alles was du dir wünscht? Das ist lächerlich." **_

"_**Es gab nur das eine... was ich von ihm nicht bekommen habe... DU, James..." **_

_**Er konnte nicht anders, als unglaubig den Kopf zu schütteln über soviel Mist. Erst jetzt schien es verstanden zu sein, die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen, dass er mal geglaubt hatte zu lieben, nie wirklich existiert hat. Melissa war besitztergreifend, eiskalt und berechenbar... Liebe machte blind und er war das beste Beispiel dafür.**_

_**Moody kam wenig später wieder herein, in seiner Hand hielt er die Phiole Veritaserum, einige weitere Ordensmitglieder waren ihm herein gefolgt um bei der Befragung zu helfen. **_

"_**Willst du dabei sein, Potter?" **_

"_**Nein, Mad-Eye... Ich überlass sie euch..." **_

_**Er drehte sich um und ging geradewegs zur Tür rüber als sie ihm einen letzten Satz nachrief: "Du wirst es bereuen, James... Du hättest die Seiten wechseln sollen, als er es dir anbot. Du hast deine Freunde und dich selbst damit zum Tode verurteilt." **_

"_**Und sowas nannte ich mal Freundinn..." sagte er frustriert, nachdem er sich an der Tür noch mal zu ihr umgedreht hatte. **_

"_**Lissy?"**_

_**Er sah ihr in die Augen, erwiederte ihren Blick, aber nicht auf die Weise, die sie vielleicht gemocht hätte. Es war pure Abneigung und Antiphatie. Er hätte auch Hass für sie empfinden können, aber selbst jetzt war er noch nicht in der Lage dazu. Ganz egal, was dieses Mädchen ihm auch angetan haben möge, soviel dunkelheit war nicht in seinem Herzen, als dass er fähig dazu wäre, für jemanden, den er mal geliebt hat, Hass zu empfinded...**_

„_**Fahr zur Hölle und wenn du dort ankommst, kannst du schon mal einen Platz für deinen geliebten Voldemort bereit halten... er wird dir folgen!" **_

_**Es war das letzte was er zu ihr sagte und das letzte mal, dass er sie sah. Er hatte mit Lilli gemeinsam das Hauptquartier wieder verlassen um zu Harry zurück nach Godrics Hollow zu reißen. Remus hatte auf den kleinen aufgepaßt, während sie im Orden waren. Sie waren gerade erst zum Kamin wieder hereingestiegen als Remus auf sie zukam und ihnen die Nachricht von Moody mitteilte. In einem Zweikampf hatte er Kingcade töten müssen, weil sie außer Kontrolle geriet und drohte andere tödlich zu verletzten.**_

_**James fühlte nichts... vielleicht etwas verwunderung, weil es so schnell passiert war, aber im Grunde genommen hatte er schon damit gerechnet. Diese Nachricht hatte ihn kein bißchen schockiert. Er nickte nur abwesend und schickte Remus daraufhin wieder weg.**_

Den ganzen Abend über war er seltsam ruhig. Hielt seinen Sohn in seinen Armen und schaukelte mit ihm auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Harry schien einfach nicht einschlafen zu wollen, obwohl schon fast der nächste Morgen graute. Lilli setzte sich zu ihrem Mann und lächelte leicht aufmunternd. Sie schaffte es wohl als einzige ihn auch ohne viel Worte zu bewegen und er lächelte zurück. Sovieles ergab für ihn erst jetzt Sinn. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte und die Tatsache auch akzeptierte, dass seine Sandkastenfreundschaft zu denjenigen gehörte, die er immer verachtet und gehasst hatte, schien alles wie ein Puzzle zusammen zu paßten. Es erschreckte ihn, dass er all die Jahre im Bezug auf Melissa so blind gewesen war. Er hatte fast Lilli für seinen Unfähigkeit verloren.

"_**Lilli?" **_

"_**Ja, mein Schatz?" **_

"_**Danke..." **_

"_**Wofür?" **_

"_**Das du einen solchen Deppen wie mich selbst nach sovielen Fehler noch liebst..." **_

_**Sie schloss ihn in eine zärtliche Umarmung und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. **_

"_**Du bist der süßeste und wunderbarste Mensch den ich kenne... und kein Depp... Möchtest du... möchtest du wissen, was damals passiert ist?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Dann werde ich es dir auch erzählen... Ich liebe dich, James... ich hätte dich niemals im Stich gelassen, ganz egal, was du gesagt oder getan hättest..."**_

_**Er nickte schwer. Er wollte es wissen, nun würde er es entgültig zu Ende bingen, mit Melissa und seiner Vergangneheit abschließen.**_


	122. Chapter 122

Chap 122: Madness

Die Ausbildung zum Auroren schritt für sie alle sehr gut voran. Moody war begeistert, was er aber nur ab und zu zeigte, in dem er, nachdem ihnen etwas besonders gut gelungen war, ein "Jaaaaaaaaaaaah, sehr gut, verdammt noch mal!" ausversehen rauskam. Lilli hatte mit ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin so viel zu tun, dass sie kaum noch Zeit für ihre Freunde oder für James fand. Zumindest behauptete sie das immer wieder. Sirius und Anna fanden sehr schnell heraus, dass das nicht stimmte und dass sich die beiden mit Absicht aus dem Weg gingen. Auch stellten sie erschreckenderweise fest, dass James sich immer besser mit Melissa verstand oder wiederverstand. Die beiden waren schließlich mal ein Paar und davor waren sie immer die besten Freunde gewesen. Anna konnte sich nicht helfen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war sie ihr absolut unsymphatisch geworden. 

"Lissy ist schon in Ordnung," sagte Sirius als sie ihn darauf ansprach, während die beiden endlich (nach langem hin und her mit Moody) mal zusammen einen Nachmittag frei hatten und diesen nutzten um zusammen mitten in der Landschaft zu entspannen und das Herbstwetter zu genießen. Der Wind war lauwarm, die bunten Blätter fielen langsam von den Ästen hinab und es roch nach frisch gemähtem Rasen.  
Sirius Kopf lag auf Anna's Beinen, seine Arme und Beine vollkommen entspannt von sich gestreckt, während sie da saß und an einem Gänseblümchen schnupperte.

"Sie ist nicht so wie ihre Eltern... sie ist mehr... ne Rebellin."

"Ich mag sie nicht."

"Welch Wunder," stieß er ironisch aus und in seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein breites, süffisantes Grinsen gelegt.

"Ich meins ernst, Siri. Sie schmeißt sich meiner Meinung nach ein wenig ZU auffallend an James ran. Ich wette sie hat sich heut vormittag absichtlich von Moody's Fluch treffen lassen um James Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. So wie sie jammerte war es eindeutig übertrieben. Unglaublich, dass er darauf rein fällt und sie nach Hause bringen wollte und überhaupt versteh ich sowieso nicht, wieso Lilli und James sich aus dem Weg gehen."

"Die beiden haben ziemlich viel durchmachen müssen. Denk doch mal, sind grad mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen und sie mußten Voldemort öfter gegenüber stehen als ein normaler Zauberer oder Hexe den Namen überhaupt im gesamten Leben hört. Das muß man erst mal verarbeiten und vielleicht brauchen die beiden einfach diese Auszeit."

"Naja... mir tut Lilli einfach nur Leid. Ist nicht so, dass sie sich zu Hause besonders wohl fühlt, weißt du?"

"Wie jetzt?"

"Na, wegen ihrer Schwester. Petunia würde sie am liebsten aus dem Haus ekeln und ihre Mutter ist das ganze hin und her zwischen den beiden auch satt. Lilli sagt es nicht, weil sie so verdammt anständig ist und uns damit nicht belasten will."

"Und woher weißt du das dann?"

"Hab sie mal besucht... Petunia hat nein Kreischanfall bekommen als sie meinen Zauberstab sah und ihre Mutter ist danach wie ne Furie durch das Haus gelaufen. Hättest sie mal schreien hören müssen. Ich wundere mich, dass Lilli bei soviel unverständnis und rechthaberrei ihrer Familie überhaupt noch dort leben kann. Das ständige hin und her pendeln ist auch nicht gut für sie. Ich will sie fragen ob sie nicht zu mir und Han ziehen möchte."

"Zu dir und Han? Will er das denn?"

"Naja... er fühlt sich noch sehr benommen wegen der Sache mit Voldemort. Aber er mag Lilli und hat sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn sie zu uns zieht. Ich würd mich auch besser fühlen wenn ich nicht mit ihm alleine in diesem Haus wäre.."

Sirius stützte sich auf dem rechten Arm ab und beugte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihr auf. So hatte er sie ja noch nie sprechen hören. Es war ja fast so, als ob sie Angst hätte mit ihrem großen Bruder alleine zu sein.

"Alles okay, Kleine?"

"Ich bin nicht Klein, also nenn mich nicht so. Ich bin fast genau so groß wie du, klar?... Ja, es ist alles okay... Muss ja schließlich. Was bringts einem zu jammern?"

"Stimmt was nicht mit Han, Kleine?"

"Ich bin nicht Klein, Sirius, also unterlass den Schwachsinn. Han gehts gut... oder besser, den Umständen entsprechend Weiß nicht so recht..."

"Sags schon, Kleine. Viellleicht finden wir ja ne Lösung für dein Problem."

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, du Gnom!"

"Nichts genialeres im hübschen Hirn, Kleine?" neckte er sie weiter. Er liebte es wenn Anna ständig versuchte zu kontern und man ihr ansah, dass sie von Minute zu Minute nach etwas giftigerem suchte um dagegen halten zu können.

"Denn wenn dir nichts besseres einfällt, werde ich dich ab heute an immer so nennen, kleine!"

"Ich warne dich, Sirius!"

"Kleine, kleine, kleine, kleine, kleine, kleine, kleineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"OKAY, Black. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt... Pups."

"Pups!"

Sirius blinzelte geschlagen, denn noch kapierte er so gut wie nichts.

"Pups... Du weißt schon... Das verniedlichungs Wort was das Gas umschreibt, welches von deinem Körper produziert wird."

"Pups?"

"Pups..."

"Kleine?"

"Pups."

"Kleiner Pups?"

"Gewonnen?"

"Du bist gemein," schmollte er mit hervorgezogener Lippe.

"Gewonnen."

"Zu spät, mir gefällt der Name."

"Waaaaaas?"

"Mein Pups... Herrlich!"

"Anna White, untersteh dich..."

Aber sie lachte laut los und stürzte sich auf ihn nieder. Liebevoll drückte sie ihn auf die Wiese hinab und preßte sich ganz nah an ihn ran. Fast könnte man meinen, dass sie ihn fest im Griff hätte und er sich dadurch nicht bewegen könnte, wenn da nicht die Tatsache existieren würde, dass er verdammt breit daher grinste. Sirius war nicht nur stärker als sie sondern könnte, wenn er gewollt hätte, sie mit Leichtigkeit von sich runterstoßen und den Spieß umdrehen. Doch in diesem Moment genoss er es, dass er unten lag und sie oben. In dem blau des Mittagshimmels sah sie wie ein bildschöner Engel aus, den das Licht der Sonne umgab.

"Okay, aber eins sag ich dir sofort... wenn du es irgendjemanden sagst, dass ich dir erlaube mich so zu nennen, dann werde ich dich mit meinem Zauberstab verfolgen und dich so lange bearbeiten bist du dir wünscht, es nicht getan zu haben..."

Er hatte einen so charmanten Ton in der Stimme, dass das ganze mehr nach Verführung klang, als nach Drohung und sie konnte nicht anders als sich ganz zu ihm hinabzulassen, so dass ihre Nasen schon fast aneinander stießen und genauso charmant aufzulächeln.

"Ich werd mich unterstehen... Pupsi."

Leidenschaftlich preßte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte wie seine Hände sich auf ihren Rücken preßten und sie zart hinab drückten... Ein Gefühl, dass beide alles andere vergessen ließ. Alle Sorgen, Probleme, Gedanken... Allein sie waren noch existend.

James hatte Lissy den ganzen Weg zu sich nach Hause gestützt, da sie durch Moody's Fluch noch immer sehr schwach war. Sie wohnte ja nicht weit weg vom Zaubereiministerium und mit Flohpulver zu reißen, war ihr in ihrem Zustand zu gefährlich. Sie hätte mittendrinn die Orientierung verlieren und wer weiß wo landen können. Zu Fuß war es außerdem unterhaltsamer, da die beiden wie in alten Zeiten über alles mögliche miteinander sprachen und lachen konnten. Es fühlte sich an wie in den guten alten Zeiten, als alles noch in Ordnung war, als Voldemort nicht sein Leben beherrschte, als es ihm gut ging.

"Die Ausbildung dauert 3 Jahre... Wenn wir sehr viel Glück haben 2 Jahre. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir wirklich sehr viel Glück haben bei einem Lehrer wie Moody."

„Stimmt, aber Moody fördert einen wie kein anderer."

„Zuviel, wenn du mich fragst... Seine Förderung wäre im St. Mungo's besser aufgehoben. Da kann er die kranken noch kranker machen..."

James lachte nicht. Es mag als Witz gedacht sein, aber es kam nicht als solcher an. Bei St. Mungo's kam ihm als erstes Lilli in den Sinn und diese Sache mit ihr bedrückte ihn. Ihm war danach nicht unbedingt sehr zum lachen zumute, noch wollte er mehr Witze reisen. Er vermisste Lilli... Er genoss die Zeit mit Melissa, da sie ihm ein vertrautes Gefühl von Wärme gab, dass er nur als kleines Kind gefühlt hatte als seine Welt noch von nichts berührt wurde und alles gut war, aber mit ihr würde es niemals dasselbe wie mit Lilli sein. Er vermisste ihre Nähe, ihr Lächeln, ihre Berührungen, ihr Vertrauen. Sie hatte ihn immer vertraut, aber jetzt war schon mehr als eine Woche vergangen und sie hatte sich noch immer nicht bei ihm gemeldet, geschweigedenn seine Anrufe entgegen genommen.

"Moody ist schon okay. Er nimmt uns zwar hart dran, aber so wissen wir wenigstens für die Zukunft Bescheid."

"Du siehst sehr zu ihm auf, hm?"

"Man kann viel von ihm lernen."

"Du bist noch genau so wie früher, Jamesie."

Bei diesem Satz begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an als ob beide wieder 10 wären und gemeinsam auf WingCastle im Garten herumtobten. Er mochte das Gefühl, aber... es war trotzdem nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher.

"'s wirklich schön, dass Sirius, Remus, Peter, du und Anna noch immer unzertrennlich seit. Ich hatte aber auch nie Zweifel daran."

"So?"

"Man mußte euch nur zusammen sehen um zu wissen, wie eng eure Freundschaft ist.Du bist bei ihnen und bei mir immer ganz anders als bei fremden oder wenn du alleine bei anderen Mitschülern warst... Du bist bei uns offener, du selbst, versuchst nicht unerreichbar zu sein... einfach nur James Potter eben."

"Und du denkst also, dass ich noch immer derselbe bin?"

"Tief im Herzen, auf jeden Fall. Du bist derselbe loyale treue Freund, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde."

"Ach Lissy," sagte er sanft. Ihre Worte waren vertraut und einfach nur wunderschön. Sie bewegten in diesem Moment sein Herz und hatten es sogar geschafft, ihn aufzuheitern.

„Wieso kann es nicht mit jedem so einfach sein wie mit uns, hm?"

"Du denkst an Evans, stimmts?"

"Du magst sie nicht, oder?" fragte er leicht amüsiert. Nach dem Streit zwischen ihnen beim letzten Zusammenstoß war ihre Antwort doch eine kleine Überraschung.

"Doch... Sie hat sich verändert. Früher mochte sie doch niemand leiden, so ne Streberin wie sie war. Hatte gar keine Freunde außer Alice und Anna. Ich hab nie verstanden wie die beiden sich mit ihr abgeben konnten... Aber du scheinst sie sehr verändert zu haben. Sie ist jetzt zumindest erträglich... und sie hat Glück dich als Freund zu haben."

Sie hatte das nicht gesagt, um Lilli vor ihm schlecht zu machen, sondern hatte ihm ihre ehrliche Meinung gesagt. Das war immer etwas, was er an ihr schätzte und wofür er sie liebte. Dass sie ihm immer das sagte, was sie dachte und nie etwas falsches tat, nur um es anderen Recht zu machen. Das hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest geglaubt.

Er konnte tief in ihre blauen Augen sehen und erkennen, dass es ihr Ernst war. Ihre Augen, sie waren schön... wirklich bildschön... und tief... sie ließen einen Glanz erleuchten, den er noch nirgendwo sonst gesehen hatte und sie lösten in seinem Herzen eine vertraute Wärme aus, die er nicht wieder verlieren wollte. Es war wie damals, als seine Eltern noch lebten, als seine Paten noch bei ihm waren, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war.

"Lissy?"

"Jamesie?"

"Ich verstehs nicht."

"Was verstehst du nicht? Sags mir und ich werde dir antworten. Genau so wie früher."

"Ich versteh dich nicht... irgendetwas ist da. Zwischen uns... Ich mein... Ich weiß dass ich Lilli liebe und mit ihr zusammen bleiben möchte... Aber..."

"Aber?"

"... Vergiß es...Ist nicht so wichtig... "

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken zu verwerfen und drehte sich zur Seite. Mit einem mal war dieses Gefühl verschwunden, dass er bis eben noch gespürt hatte. Es war fast wie ein Magnet gewesen, der ihn mit aller Kraft versuchte zu sich zu ziehen.

"Ich denke, ich geh jetzt."

"Willst du nicht mit rein kommen?" fragte sie traurig und wieder keimte ihn ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf. Sie tat ihm Leid und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzten.

"Meine Eltern würden sich bestimmt freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Nein, Lissy... 's schon okay... Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Machs gut."

Doch sie griff nach seiner Hand und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte oder auch wollte.

"Bis morgen, James. Du weißt, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst... Ich bin für dich da..."

Und kaum, dass sie die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, fühlte er sich, als ob man ihm mit einem mal in einem einsamen Raum gesteckt hätte. Es wurde mit einem mal kalt, eisig und grausam. Er verstand nicht was passiert war, aber in diesem Moment schien auch überhaupt keine Kraft mehr vorhanden zu sein, darüber nachzudenken. Als ob er plötzlich in ein tiefes Loch stürzen würde...

Tatsächlich hatte Lilli Anna's Vorschlag angenommen und war zu ihr und Han ins Dorf gezogen. Sie bekam ein wunderschönes Zimmer für sich, wo sie auch in aller Ruhe für ihre Ausbildung lernen konnte und das beste an allem war die Tatsache, dass sie mit Anna zusammen wohnte, die für sie gerade im letzten Jahr zu einer richtig guten Freunden geworden war. Es war unglaublich wie gut sie sich verstanden, als hätte sie eine Schwester bekommen.

Han brachte die letzten Sachen von Lilli's Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Augenzwinkern von den beiden Mädels. Anna ließ sich auf Lilli's Bett nieder, die das ganze Zimmer noch immer mit unglaubigen Blick anstarrte.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich ab jetzt an hier bei euch beiden wohne. Nicht dass mir mein Heim fehlen wird, aber... ich hab noch nie bei Normalen magischen Familien gelebt. Die Potters gehören ja schon eher zu den reicheren, aber du und Han wohnt doch sehr mittelmässig. Also, ich mein... das sollte jetzt keine Erniedrigung oder be-"

„Schon klar, Lils," lachte sie und knuddelte sich in das Kissen ein, bevor sie sich müde das Bett hinab fallen ließ.

"Danke übrigens... falls ich es noch nicht gesagt haben sollte."

Lilli setzte sich zu ihr dazu, den Blick voller Dankbarkeit und Freude auf die Freundinn gerichtet, die mit grinsendem Gesicht zurückblickte.

"Keine Ursache... Hast es bis jetzt ja nur schon ein duzend mal in der letzten Stunde gesagt. Ich verstehs ja, dass es nicht das wahre ist, mit Petunia zusammen zu wohnen."

"Ist halt ne ziemliche Nervensäge. Trotzdem ist sie meine Schwester."

"... Mhm... "

"Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Lilli ließ sich zu ihrer Freundinn auf das Bett nieder und sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an. Sie hatte sie im letzten Jahr sehr gut kennengelernt und verstanden, dass mit ihr sehr viel nicht stimmte, sie aber auch ihre Gefühle nicht sofort jedem preis gab.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Lils. Ich komm schon allein mit allem zurecht. Ich mach mir eher Sorgen was dich und James betrifft."

"James und mich? Wieso?"

Daran das ihr Gesicht förmlich anfing zu brennen und sie den Blick abwandte verriet Anna schnell, dass ihr dieses Thema unangenehm war.

"Ich kenn Melissa besser, Lils. Sie mag ein netter Mensch sein, aber sie kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln."

"Ich versteh nicht was du sagen willst."

"Nun ja... ich weiß ja nicht was zwischen dir und James vorgefallen ist, aber lass dir von mir sagen, dass du das genaue Gegenteil anrichtest, als du vielleicht bezweckst."

"..."

"James und Melissa haben etwas, dass keiner von uns verstehen kann. Es ist einfach da. In dem du ihn von dir wegstößt, spielst du ihn Ihr in die Arme und sie wird ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und wie eine Krake einschließen."

"Anna, ich will nicht über dieses Thema sprechen."

"Du willst ihn also einfach so aufgeben?"

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Wir brauchen... einfach etwas Zeit..."

"Und genau das wird sie euch nicht geben."

"Ach und was soll ich tun? Kann ja wohl schlecht an seiner Tür klopfen und sagen-"

Tock,Tock! Die Tür sprang zur Seite und Sirius und James steckten breit grinsend ihre Köpfe herein:

"Überraschung!"

Das war es in der Tat. Lilli konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass sie ihn sah und mit einem verzogen sich ihre Innereien unangenehm zusammen und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer nach vorne. Selbst James sah sie angenehm überrascht an, obwohl sein Puls förmlich zu rasen begann und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag von Minute zu Minute schneller wurde.

"Was für eine Überraschung!" stieß Anna gespielt aus und nahm beide Jungs in die Arme.

"Mit euch hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet!"

"Hast du nicht gerade ne Eule geschickt, dass wir rüberkommen sol-Auah!"

"Sirius... " sagte Anna zähneknirschend und mit eindringlich giftigem Blick, nachdem sie ihm auf dem Fuß getreten war.

"Warum lassen wir die beiden nicht alleine? Haben bestimmt eine ganze Menge aufzuholen..."

"Ach soooooooooo!" machte dieser und Anna hätte wetten können, wenn ne Glühbirne in seiner Nähe angeschlossen wäre, in diesem Moment hätte sie zu leuchten begonnen. Sie zog ihn mit rollenden Augen aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Ich wollte dass die beiden allein miteinander reden. James wäre bestimmt nicht gekommen, wenn er gewußt hätte, dass Lilli hier ist und Lilli hätte sich sofort verkrochen, wenn sie gewußt hätte, dass James kommt."

"Und du glaubst, dass die beiden HIER mehr reden werden? Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Freundinn gemacht?"

"Spinner," stieß sie genervt aus und zog ihn mit sich weg.

James war keinen Schritt auf Lilli zugegangen und auch sie hatte kein Wort zu ihm gesagt. Eine entsetzliche Stille lag in der Luft, die keiner von beiden brechen konnte. Er wußte nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war, dass er sich endlich zusammen reißen konnte um sich zu ihr ans Bett zu setzten.

"Soweit sind wir also schon..." flüsterte er leise, aber laut genug, damit zumindest sie es hören konnte.

"Wir reden also nicht mehr miteinander? Gehst du mir absichtlich aus dem Weg?"

"Nein..." log sie mit leiser zittriger Stimme.

Sie wußte ja, dass sie log, sie wollte es auch nicht, doch... sie fühlte sich so schlecht dabei, die Wahrheit zu sagen, die Situation zu klären, vielleicht, weil es ihre Schuld war, dass es soweit kommen mußte.

"Du hast keinen der Anrufe angenommen... Keine Briefe zurückgeschrieben... gar nichts. Und jetzt lügst du mich auch noch an."

"..."

"Ich bin heut Abend nur hier, weil Anna geschrieben hat, dass wir kommen sollen, weil sie sich hier einsam mit Han fühlt. Ich wollte dir also nicht auflauern oder so."

"..."

"Dir wäre es lieber, wenn ich wieder gehen würde, richtig?"

"Nein..."

Und irgendwie wiederum auch doch. Sie wußte nicht was sie fühlte und wollte. Alles in ihrem Herzen war so unendlich verwirrend und lag im totalen Chaos. Sie verstand es nicht und jedesmal wenn sie glaubte etwas sagen zu wollen dass auch Sinn ergab, meldete sich ihr Herz und zerrte ihre Worte wieder zurück.

"Das ist die Ironie des Schicksals..."

"Was... was meinst du?"

"Ein Fluch... der auf uns Maraudern liegt... Ich erinnere mich, dass Moony damals der einzige war, der mit Anna eine glückliche Beziehung führte. Dann kamen wir und wurden ein Paar... und zwischen ihnen kriselte es. Wir waren glücklich und sie haben sich getrennt. Jetzt sind Padfoot und Anna ein Paar und glücklich... und mit uns geht es zu Ende."

"...James..."

"Und wozu das ganze? Warum? Weil wir nicht miteinander reden wollen? Können?"

"Du hast doch mich weggeschickt," sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Der Satz wollte nicht wirklich heraus, aber er kam einfach und er war schlechter betont, als gewollt.

"Bringts was, wenn wir uns gegenseitig ständig die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben? Letztenendes wollen wir es doch beide, oder?"

"..."

"Die Auszeit... Ich will es nicht wirklich, weil ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und brauche. Aber du bist dir deiner Gefühle für mich ja schon lange nicht mehr sicher bzw... du warst dir NIE sicher."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht... James, Ich... Ich... Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich verstehs doch selber nicht."

"Liebst du mich überhaupt noch, Lilli?"

"Natürlich... doch..."

"Natürlich und doch... das ist alles was du sagen kannst. Das Wort selber nimmst du noch nicht mal mehr in den Mund."

"... Ich... es tut mir leid... Ich verstehs selbst nicht... Was soll ich denn noch sagen?"

"Nichts... in dem Fall ist wohl alles gesprochen... Du kannst es nicht sagen und ich... ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ehrlich, Lils. Ich liebe dich... Ich weiß es ganz genau, aber, was macht es, wenn der andere den einen nicht mehr liebt? Ich verstehs, ich bin selber Schuld."

"James-"

"Ich hab dich in diesen ganzen Schmarn hineingezogen mit Voldemort und du hattest es nicht verdient, das alles miterleben zu müssen. Es tut mir leid... und jetzt habe ich es auch verstanden und akzeptiere es."

"Ich... was meinst du?"

"Weißt du noch, was ich in Hogwarts zu dir gesagt habe? Das ich dich niemals hassen könnte? Das ich einfach nur will, dass du glücklich bist? Das war mein Ernst... und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich aus deinem Leben verschwinde, dann werde ich das auch tun... "

Es gab sovieles was sie sagen wollte um ihn zurück zu halten, um zu verhindern, dass dies das Ende war, aber nichts von all ihren Worten kam heraus. Sie starrte ihn an, den Blick starr in den sanften Augen von James gerichtet, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Er nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu und mit einem letzten tieftraurigem Lächeln stand er auf und ging hinaus. Lilli war ihm nicht gefolgt... Stattdessen begann sie zu weinen. Ihre Tränen kamen bitter und schnell und egal wie sehr sie versuchte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Hand zu verbergen um sie zu verstecken, sie weinte nur noch mehr.

James stürmte hinunter, wo Anna und Sirius im Wohnzimmer aneinandergekuschelt dagesessen hatten und eigentlich auch lachten, jedoch sofort abrupt aufsprangen als sie ihn die Treppe entlang eilen sahen.

"Prongs," sagte er überrascht, dass er so schnell wieder gekommen war.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Passiert?" sagte James nachdenklich, sein Blick wanderte kurzzeitig wieder hinauf zum oberen Stockwerk, wo er wußte, dass seine Freundinn traurig im Zimmer sitzten würde, allein und einsam.

"Lilli und ich... haben gerade unsere Beziehung beendet."

"Ihr habt WAS!" sagten beide gleichzeitig und genau so schockiert.

"Ist besser so... Lilli geht es nicht gut mit mir... ist alles zu hart. Anna... tu mir einen Gefallen und paß auf sie auf... Wir sehen uns beim Training."

"James!" rief Anna ihm hinterher als er in den Kamin stieg und das Pulver hinab warf.

"WingCastle!" Mit einem mal war er fort und hinterließ nichts als das knisternde Kaminfeuer.

"Hab ich was an den Ohren oder hat sich das Traumpaar der Zaubererwelt gerade getrennt?" fragte Sirius sie unglaubig, aber seine Freundinn schien das genau so wenig fassen zu können, so geschockt wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie ging mit Sirius die Treppe hoch in das Zimmer, wo sie Lilli fanden. Sie saß zusammengekauert vor dem Bett, den Kopf hinter ihren Knien versteckt und weinte. Sie ließen sich zu ihr hinab und während Anna sie in ihre Arme nahm, drückte Sirius ihr aufmunternd die Schulter.

"Hey, Lils... was ist denn passiert?"

Aber auch ihnen antwortete sie nicht. Sie schluchzte hart und schien immer mehr statt weniger zu weinen. Anna konnte nicht anders als sie fest zu sich zu drücken und tröstend den Rücken zu streicheln. Die beiden hatten sich also wirklich getrennt, warum auch immer.


	123. Chapter 123

Chap 123: Wenn Freundschaft blendet

Anna und Sirius konnten einfach nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Hatte James wirklich gerade mit Lilli Schluß gemacht? Hatten sich die beiden wirklich gerade getrennt? Sirius beschloss den Abend nicht bei Anna und Lilli zu verbringen, sondern James auf WingCastle wieder aufzusuchen und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Wenn's sein muß prügle ich ihn auch zurück," sagte er zu Anna gewandt, die ihm dankend zunickte und sich währenddessen um Lilli kümmern würde.

Er suchte und fand James in seinem Zimmer. Alle viere von sich gestreckt und den Blick starr gerade zur Seite gerichtet, wo das bewegende Foto von ihm und seiner Familie stand.

"Kumpel!"

Er bekam keine Antwort, also setzte er sich einfach zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Was ist passiert? Gibst doch sonst nicht so leicht auf?"

"Warum bist du nicht bei Anna und Lilli geblieben?"

"Wieso sollte ich? Du scheinst mich genau so zu brauchen und ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich eher bei meinem besten Freund bin als bei den Mädels."

James lächelte sanft und beugte sich zu ihm auf.

"Ist was passiert zwischen euch? Wir wußten zwar, dass ihr in ner Krise steckt, aber gleich Schluß machen ist doch etwas übertrieben."

"Findest du?"

"Du nicht?"

"Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, Anna nur Unglück in ihrem Leben zu bringen und sie diese Sache nicht mal verneint."

"Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Anna?"

"Wir wissen, dass ihr ein Paar seit, Padfoot."

"Wir? Ähm..."

"Warum habt ihr nie was gesagt? Wir hätten uns doch für euch gefreut. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer dafür war, dass ihr zusammen kommt."

"Ja, schon... ," begann er etwas peinlich berührt. Er sah leicht beschämt zu Boden und zuckte immermal wieder mit dem Mundwinkel.

"Eigentlich ist es wegen Moony. Er sieht nicht besonders gut aus und wir wollten ihn nicht noch mehr runterziehen. Der arme hats im Moment einfach nicht besonders leicht."

"Schon... versteh was du meinst... "

"Und was ist jetzt mit Lilli und dir?"

"Hab ich doch gesagt. Würdest du an meiner Stelle nicht genau dasselbe tun, wenn du siehst, dann es deiner Freundinn gerade wegen DIR so schlecht geht?"

"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht."

"Lilli meidet mich, Padfoot. Hast doch auch ihren Blick gesehen als sie mich sah. Sie will mich nicht bei sich haben, weil sie die Erinnerungen an allem was passiert ist, nicht ertragen kann. Ich verstehs... ich halts ja selbst bald nicht mehr aus."

"Prongs..."

Sirius wußte nicht, was er großartig sagen sollte. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war er sprachlos. Er war so erleichtert gewesen als sein bester Freund die Sache gut zu verarbeiten schien, aber das hier war ein herber Rückschlag. Er wußte nicht wie es war, Menschen zu verlieren, die einem wichtig waren. James hatte allein im letzten Jahr gleich 4 von ihnen verloren und es schien als ob er es erst jetzt richtig realisiert hätte.

"Hör mal, Kumpel. Ich glaub nicht, dass Lilli dich nicht bei sich haben möchte."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber letztenendes ist das besser. Sieh sie dir doch an, Padfoot. Ihr geht's doch erst so schlecht seitdem wir zusammen sind."

"Jetzt redest du Schwachsinn daher," entfuhr es ihm, wobei Sirius dabei nur noch unglaubig den Kopf schütteln konnte.

"Hey, selbst Anna sagt, dass Lilli noch nie so glücklich war wie mit dir und dass sie sich verändert hat. Sehr zum positiven. Was soll also der Mist von wegen, du bist nicht gut für sie?"

"Lilli hat nicht widersprochen, als wir die Beziehung beendet haben."

"Vielleicht hast du sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen."

"Ich hab sie zu Wort kommen lassen, glaub mir. Sie hat nur nichts gesagt."

"Dafür, dass sie das aber auch wollte, weinte sie sich gerade äußerst bitter bei ihrer besten Freundinn aus."

"..."

"Sie weint, Prongs... Merlin, ich weiß dass es zwischen euch beiden in der letzten Zeit nicht ganz so harmonisch war wie früher in Hogwarts, aber das ist doch auch ganz normal? Wer verlangt von euch, dass alles ewig so weitergeht wie in der Schule? Zeiten ändern sich nun mal, das ist etwas ganz natürliches und normales. Dass du und Lilli nicht mehr so wie früher miteinander auskommt ist doch nichts schlimmes.Ihr habt doch auch kaum Zeit füreinander. Du machst die Ausbildung zum Auroren, Lilli die Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Natürlich habt ihr kaum mehr Zeit füreinander und somit könnt ihr auch das Geschehene nicht zusammen verarbeiten sondern jeder verarbeitet es für sich, aber gleich eure Beziehung zu beenden. Das ist schwachsinnig."

"Glaubst du an den Fluch der über uns Maraudern liegt?"

"Der Fluch? Was meinst du?"

"Weißt schon. Wir haben doch mal bei ner Vollmondnacht darüber gewitzelt dass immer nur einer von uns Maraudern glücklich sein kann?"

"Oh Merlin... glaubst doch nicht echt an den Quatsch? Nur weil es 'n paar mal vorgefallen ist!"

"Keine Ahnung... Lass uns pennen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag."

"Wirst du noch mal mit Lilli reden?"

"Da gibts nichts mehr zu reden."

"Soll ich dich mit ihr einsperren? Du weißt, Anna und ich sind Sieger beim Spiel euch zusammen einzusperren."

"Was denkst du über Lissy?"

"Lissy? Du kennst meine Meinung. Sie ist nett... Moment mal!"

Es war als ob ihm ein Licht aufgegangen wäre.

"Hast du wegen IHR mit Lilli Schluß gemacht? Sag jetzt nicht Ja, Prongs!"

"Nein... natürlich nicht. 's nur komisch mit Lissy. Sie weckt etwas in mir, was ich die ganze Zeit über verdrängt hab... oder vielleicht auch nur nicht wahr nehmen konnte."

"Und das wäre!"

"..."

"Hat es mit deinen Eltern zu tun?"

"Auch... Ich hab sie zwei mal nach Hause gebracht... beide male sind wir vor ihrer Tür stehen geblieben... Da war etwas, als ob es mich an dieses Haus binden würde."

"Du hast früher viel Zeit dort verbracht. Weißt ja noch, dass deine Eltern sich mit den Kingcades gut verstanden haben."

"Weiß nicht ob es nur daran liegt..."

"Du machst dir zuviele Sorgen darüber, Kumpel... Schlaf die Nacht darüber. Morgen sieht alles anders aus."

"Hoffen wirs..."

"Nacht."

"Nacht!"

Und obwohl Sirius seinen besten Freund schlafen ließ, ging er mit keinem guten Gefühl hinaus. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn...

Währenddessen hatte Lilli zumindest aufgehört zu weinen, doch Anna hatte sie nicht dazu bringen können mit ihr zu sprechen. Tief im Inneren wußte sie ja, was sie bedrückte, aber was sie nicht verstand war, warum ihre Freundinn nicht mit James darüber sprechen wollte. Sie hatten sich doch in der letzten Zeit immer alles gesagt und keiner der Freunde hätte jeh geglaubt, dass es zwischen ihnen einmal zu Ende gehen könnte. Nie hatten sie diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht gezogen. Sie strich ihr über die langen Locken und versuchte sie damit zu beruhigen. Lilli lag auf dem Bett, ihr Atem war gleichmässig und ruhig. Man konnte nicht mal sagen ob sie nun schlief oder nicht. Es war nur ein Gefühl, dass sie ihr sehr wohl zu hörte.

"Lils... du solltest wirklich mit ihm sprechen. Ich weiß, das war nicht unbedingt einer meiner grandiosesten Ideen ihn ohne dein Wissen herzubestellen, aber ich wollte dass ihr das jetzt klärt."

"..."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass James mit Absicht Schluß gemacht hat... So wie ich ihn kenne... will er dich nur beschützen und weißt du was das schlimmste am ganzen ist? Dass du das ja auch nur tust, weil du Ihn beschützen möchtest."

"..."

"Das ist keine Lösung, Lilli... Am Ende zerstört ihr nur euch selbst damit und das ist wohl nicht Sinn und Zweck eurer Handlungen."

"..."

"...Du hast Angst ihn in Gefahr zu bringen, weil Voldemort will, dass du deinen Teil des Paktes erfüllst, aber letztenendes braucht er dich dafür nicht. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dann wäre James längst in seiner Gewalt. So wie James im Moment in den Tag hinein lebt, serviert er sich ihm immer wieder aufs neue auf dem Silbertablett. Gerade, weil er soviel Zeit mit Melissa verbringt und ich nicht glaube, dass ihre Weste rein ist. Du weißt wie das mit ihren Eltern war... willst du, dass er dasselbe wie sie erleben muss? Süße, er hat schon sovieles verloren. Seine Eltern, seine Paten, seine ganze Familie ist ihm weggenommen worden und du nimmst ihn jetzt vielleicht das letzte wofür es sich für ihn gelohnt hätte zu leben und zu kämpfen. Er ist ohne dich alleine..."

"..."

"Die Marauder und ich sind seine Freunde... aber wir sind nicht diejenigen, die ihn am Leben halten nach so schrecklichen Erfahrungen. Du bist es... und auch wenn du dir noch so unsicher bist und du noch so große Angst hast ihn zu verletzten... mit dem was du im Moment machst, tust du ihm tausend mal mehr weh."

„..."

"Merlin, Lilli... wenn du dich jetzt verschließt und nichts tust... weil du Angst hast... dann könnte es morgen schon zu spät sein. Ist ja super, dass du so ne gute Seele bist und ihn beschützen möchtest und dich deswegen zurückhälst, aber glaubst du dass die anderen abwarten und Tee trinken? Lissy wartet doch nur darauf, dass er wieder frei ist. Ich hab sie in Hogwarts in Aktion gesehen und sie ist nicht gut für ihn... "

"..."

Sie wußte nicht wie lange sie sinnlos auf ihre Freundinn einredete, aber nach etlichen Stunden wie es ihr vorkam, ließ sie es schließlich sein.

"Na gut... du mußt selbst wissen, was du für das beste hälst... aber sei dir auch bewußt, was das für Folgen haben könnte."

Mit diesem Satz verließ sie das Zimmer. Es hatte keinen Sinn noch mehr zu reden. Alles was gesagt werden mußte, wurde gesagt. Es lag nun an Lilli noch etwas zu unternehmen.

Han saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und laß gerade ein Buch als sie zu ihm hinab kam und gegenüber platz nahm. Sie war erschöpft von dem ganzen Abend und traurig von dem Ergebnis, dass sie keine Kraft hatte, noch großartig viel zu sprechen oder zu handel.

"Ärger im Paradies?"

Sie nickte frustriert. Es war so frustrierend, dass nichts zu klappen schien, wenn sie es wollten, stattdessen versank alles im Nichts.

"Du und Sirius... ist das etwas ernstes zwischen euch?"

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie verwirrt. Es war das erste mal, dass Han mal wieder ein tieferes Gespräch mit ihr suchte.

"Man sieht es euch an, dass ihr mehr als nur gute Freunde seit."

Anna lächelte verlegen auf. Es war ihr unangehm gerade mit ihrem Bruder darüber zu sprechen, aber Han hatte schon immer alles gemerkt, was in ihr vorging.

"Ich muß zugeben, dass ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass ihr es schafft..."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ihr habt euch als Kinder immer nur gezofft und verarscht. Ich hätt nicht an den Muggelspruch geglaubt: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Das es somit zwischen Melissa und James nicht geklappt hat beweißt es doch?"

"Melissa... du kennst sie sehr gut oder?"

Han schwieg und wenn er das tat, dann bedeutete das nie etwas gutes. Anna beugte sich misstrauisch zu ihm vor.

"Was ist los?"

"Nichts?"

"Komm schon. Du weißt etwas über sie und ich will es wissen."

"..."

"HAN! Raus mit der Sprache. Wenn es um Kingcade geht, will ich's wissen."

"Dann sag später nicht, ich habe dich nicht gewarnt... Eins solltest du wissen, Anna... Freundschaft ist nicht immer das was man glaubt. Sie blendet einen von der Wahrheit..."


	124. Chapter 124

Chap 124: Falling darkness 

Anna sah Han unglaubig an. Irrte sie sich oder redete er genau so versteckten Schwachsinn wie Dumbledore daher?

"Huehn?" machte sie verständnislos.

"Melissa Kingcade... ich hab sie gesehen, beim dunklen Lord..."

"Du hast sie gesehen? Wie gesehen?"

"Anna, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hatte zwar Kontrolle über meine Handlungen aber nicht was meinen Verstand angeht."

"Oh..." machte sie leicht unangenehm berührt.

Sie hatte einige male mit Han darüber gesprochen, aber immer nur Andeutungsweise, nie konkret darüber, was passiert war und wie er sich gefühlt hatte in der Zeit. Bisher nahm sie immer an, dass er es nicht wollte, aber gerade sprach er frei heraus, wie die Situation dort gewesen ist.

"Na, jedenfalls kann ich mich wage an Gespräche zwischen ihren Eltern und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer erinnern. Es ging hauptsächlich um Melissa und ihre berufliche Laufbahn im Zaubereiministerium."

"...Aha!"

"Ihre Eltern haben sehr viel über ihre Tochter gesprochen, was für eine Zukunft sie bei Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem hätte und wie sie ihm nützlich sein kann mit ihrer Arbeit und..."

"Und?"

"Du weißt das James Vater ein..."

"Todesser war?" vollendete sie seine abgebrochene Frage und nickte schwer.

"Ja... Jetzt schon... Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Er hatte offenbar eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu dem dunklen Lord. Bei den Gesprächen die er mit den Kingcades geführt hat, schien es mir... als ob er Michael seinerzeit fast wie einen Bruder gesehen hätte. Er war ja auch nur wenige Klassen unter ihm. Außerdem war Michael Potter ein Reinblut und du weißt, dass er von reinblütigen immer mehr hielt, als von halbblütern oder gar Muggelgeborenen?"

"..."

"Dem zu Folge sieht oder sah er James als eine Art Adoptivsohn und Melissa sieht er als eine Art Adoptivtochter. Er meinte damals in dem Gespräch, dass er sehr angetan von der Idee wäre, die beiden verheiratet zu sehen."

"Glaubst du... er hat seine Finger mit im Spiel?"

"Nein... laut Car konzentriert er sich im Moment auf andere Dinge. Was aber nicht heißt, dass er nicht an seiner Rache arbeiten würde. Er scheint ziemlich wütend auf James zu sein und will seine Rache möglichst präzise und wirkungsvoll einsetzten."

"Car? Dein Partner im Zaubereiministerium?"

"Ach ja... hab ich vergessen dir zu sagen... ich arbeite wieder."

"..."

Sie war schockiert, entsetzt aber auch angenehm überrascht, weil ihr Bruder sich wieder ins normale Leben einzugliedern schien. Es entlockte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und sie nickte verstehend.

"Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass wenn etwas mit James nicht stimmt, das eher an den Kingcades liegt, als an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. Im Moment braucht ihr euch über ihn keine Sorgen zu machen, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass er nicht zu einem späteren Augenblick zuschlagen könnte."

"... Ich komm bei James im Moment sowieso nicht weiter. Lilli und er benehmen sich wie zwei Kleinkinder beim streiten und wenn ich Kleinkinder sage, dann mein ich das auch so. Beide servieren sich Voldemort auf dem Silbertablett."

"Dafür haben sie ja euch. Dich und Sirius, dass ihr ein Auge auf die beiden werft. Was Melissa angeht, Anna. Sie ist garantiert eine Todesserin. Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass ich sie damals bei ihm sah, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich in Amerika registriert war."

"Sie war bei Voldemort? Hier? In England?"

"Ja, wie gesagt hat er sie wie eine Tochter behandelt und von den Gesprächsfetzten die ich mitgekriegt habe... will sie James auf alle Fälle wieder zurückgewinnen. Ich glaub, das war sogar kurz nachdem er die Verlobung mit ihr gelöst hat, wegen Lilli."

"Sie hat danach Voldemort aufgesucht?"

"Mhm... hatt etwas gesagt von wegen ihre Macht auf ihn würde jetzt nicht mehr wie vorher wirken..."

"Ihre Macht auf ihn? Ich... MOMENT MAL!"

Anna schreckte auf und beugte sich nun fast zu nah an Han heran, so dass er erschrocken vor ihr zurückweichen mußte, damit ihre Gesichter nicht zusammen stießen.

"Soll das heißen, Lissy hat all die Jahre einen Zauber benutzt um James an sich zu binden?"

"Gut möglich. Du weißt dass die Kingcades gerade in den dunklen Künsten sehr gut sind?"

"Moment mal, das heißt, das was James an ihr findet... ist gar keine Liebe... sondern nur ZAUBER? Aber was für einer?"

"Das kannst du ganz leicht herausfinden."

"Und wie?"

"artis magica te monstrare. Wenn du siehst, dass sie es nochmal anwendet und den Zauberspruch sprichst... dann wirst du es erkennen."

"Und wie erkenne ich es?"

"Lass dich überraschen."

"HAN!" brüllte Anna warnend, doch der hob daraufhin lachend seine Hände.

"Anna, ich weiß es nicht. Ich würds dir sagen, aber ich weiß es nicht."

"Was sollte dann der bescheuerte Spruch?"

"'n Kumpel hats mal angewandt früher um zu prüfen ob das Mädchen auf das er steht von nem anderen Typen verzaubert wurde und er hat auch gesagt, wie er gemerkt hat dass sie es war. Ich habs bloß vergessen."

"HAN! Streng dein Hirn an. Ich kann doch nicht Hellsehen und auf ein Zeichen warten, dass mir sagt, dass es so ist."

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Mensch, Hogwarts ist ne Ewigkeit her."

"Streng deine grauen Zellen an oder soll ich dir erst Beine machen?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Na?"

"Also gut... entweder... es beginnt zu regnen... oder ne Maus läuft tanzend vor dir vorbei."

"..."

"..."

"Ich fühl mich gerade extrem von dir auf den Arm genommen."

"Das war mein voller Ernst."

"Ne Maus die tanzend vor einem vorbei läuft?"

"Yup!"

"HAN!"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr... jedenfalls wars so ähnlich, was er sagte, das passiert ist. Es war irgendetwas total unsinniges und dummes, aber das zeigt dann, dass die Person definitiv einen Zauber angewandt hat."

"Klasse..."

"Anna, du müßtest doch längst wissen, dass man mit Logik bei Magie nicht weit kommt."

"Dasselbe sagt Dumbledore auch ständig," brummte sie miesgelaunt.

Sie haßte es sich von etwas unangenehm überraschen zu lassen und noch mehr haßte sie es, wenn die Leute um sie herum immer alles besser wissen wollten.

Am folgenden Tag beim Training im Zaubereiministerium.

Da Dawlish "krank" war, wurde die Truppe zusammen mit den anderen von Moody unterrichtet, dem das nur Recht sein konnte. 4 weitere Schützlinge zum quälen. 

"Diggory, Shaklebolt, Longbottem, Potter, Black, Runter: Liegestützte und zwar sofort!"

Anna begann zu kichern als sie das Bild der 5 Jungs sah wie sie synchron in die Knie gingen und auf Befehl ihre Übungen hinlegten. Sie wußte gar nicht, dass Sirius athletisch so verdammt gut aussah.

"White!"

"Ja, Mad-E-... Ähem...Mr. Moody?"

"White!" raunzte er erneut.

"Kingcade, Stattler und du, Marathonlauf im magisch vergrößterten Raum. 50 Runden. Dann sehen wir weiter!"

"50!" stieß Alice entsetzt aus, was sie, wie sie sehr schnell bemerkte, ein großer Fehler war.

"Nein, 75! Und wenn ihr noch mehr wie kleine Kinder quengelt werden es 100!"

Keine der drei zögerte in den nächsten Raum zu gehen und ihre Runden zu laufen. Der raum umfaßte magisch vergrößert 500 Meter pro Runde. Moody hatte seine Schützlinge kaum zum atmen kommen lassen, denn schon nach dem Training begann er wieder Dinge nach ihnen zu schmeißen und ihre Reflexe dabei zu testen. Heute ging er sogar schon soweit, dass sich "seine" Manschaft zumindest Augenbinden anziehen mußten um den Dingen blind auszuweichen. Anna zuckte jedesmal zusammen wenn Sirius oder James getroffen wurden und von der Wucht auf den Boden knallte. Wenigstens ging Moody mit den Mädels sanfter um und am Ende des Tages sahen sie zumindest nicht ganz so erledigt aus wie die Jungs, die aufs neue Reif fürs St. Mungo waren.

Sie zogen sich um und beendeten den Tag. Sirius und Anna warteten wie üblich, bis alle anderen weg waren um zusammen nach Hause zu gehen.

"Was für ein Tag," jammerte er und streichte sich wehmütig an der rechten Schulter, die viel mehr abbekommen hatte, als der Rest seines Körpers.

"Frag mich ob ich die Lehre zum Auror überhaupt lebend überstehe. Bringt nichts, wenn ich mit gebrochenen Beinen am Ende im St. Mungo liege, Fudge mir aber die bestanden Plakette überreicht."

Anna lachte amüsiert auf.

"Man bekommt keine Plakette, Pups."

"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen."

"Falsch, du sagtest, ich soll dich so nicht bei deinen Freunden nennen."

Sanft legte sie ihre Hände an seinen Wangen ab und drückte sich zärtlich zu ihm hinauf. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss von ihr schien all seine Schmerzen des gesamten Tages ungeschehen zu machen. Als ob er nur dafür leben würde.

"Du hast also mit Lilli Schluß gemacht!"

Das war Melissa's Stimme. Anna zog Sirius mit sich hinter einen Busch und beide gingen in Deckung.

"Wieso-" begann er, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab in dem sie ihre Hand auf seinen Mund preßte und weiter dem Gespräch lauschte, dass James und Melissa hielten. Die beiden waren in Hörweite stehen geblieben und ließen den Herbstwind auf sich wirken.

"Naja... denkst du dass das falsch war?"

"Mich brauchst du da nicht zu fragen. Du weißt wie ich über Konkurrenz denke."

Er lachte amüsiert auf und sah zum Nachthimmel hinauf. Es war eine ruhige Nacht und um sie herum war niemand sonst.

"Aber du bist auch meine beste Freundinn. Gib mir einen Ratschlag."

"... Okay... wie Hochwürden wünscht."

Sirius verzog die rechte Augenbraue und sah seine Freundinn mit merkwürdig mißtrauischem Blick an. Was trieb sie hier eigentlich so versteckt hinter dem Busch? Außer das Gespräch des besten Freundes zu belauschen.

"Lilli paßt nicht zu dir, Jamesie."

"... Aha?"

"Sieh sie dir doch an. Sie ist arm... die Evans sind nicht das, was man als reich bezeichnen könnte, oder als uns ebenbürtig und ich spreche hier nicht vom Blut, sondern vom standard. Sie ist wild und benimmt sich wie ein vorpupertärer Teenager. Und du... du bist eben... James Potter!"

"Aha?"

"Deine gesamten Vorfahren gehörten zu den angesehendsten Leuten in der Zaubererschaft. Du trägst ein gewisses Erbe mit dir. Ansehen, Ruhm, Macht... den Namen Potter. Er ist anders als Black oder Kingcade."

"Lissy."

"Nein, James. Potter bedeutet etwas gutes. Bedeutet, reines Blut, angesehene Menschen, beliebt und gewollt. Von beiden Seiten, schließlich seit ihr reinblütig. Black und Kingcade werden ewig zu den Familien zählen, die auf der dunklen Seite gekämpft haben. Sirius und ich haben nie eine Chance uns gegen solche Vorurteile zu wehren. Es wird immer Leute geben, die in uns nur das schlechte sehen und sich uns gegenüber von Anfang an zurückhalten werden."

"... Komm her..."

Sofort nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es ihr ging und das sie das ganze offenbar mehr mitnahm als sie zeigen wollte, nahm er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Sie war seine beste Freundinn, seine Sandkastenliebe, ein Mensch, den er immer vertraut hatte und dem er immer vertrauen würde. Sie sagte ihre Meinung und sie gehörte zu den Leuten, die nur das beste für ihn wollten. So wie bei seinen Eltern, so wie bei seinen Freunden... James legte seinen Arm um Melissa's Schulter und beide gingen sie eng umschlungen vom Platz. 

Erst als sie außer Hörweite waren, nahm Anna ihre Hand von Sirius Mund, welcher keinen Augenblick gezögert hatte zu fluchen: "Was zum Teufel sollte das!"

"Was?"

"Vertrauensverstoß, Süße. Du hast gerade deinen besten Freund belauscht, absichtlich ganz nebenbei bemerkt."

"Ich glaube... es stimmt etwas nicht."

"Was stimmt nicht?"

"Mit James. Mit Melissa. Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wieso er ihr so sehr vertraut..."

"Anna, Lissy ist nicht anders als wir auch."

"...?"

"Na, wie du eben gehört hast. Sie muß genau so wie wir mit den Vorurteilen der dunklen Künste kämpfen."

"Es gibt nur einen wesentlichen Unterschied, Pupsi. Sie gehört zu ihnen."

"Du konntest sie früher doch gut leiden."

"Han hat mir erzählt, dass er sie bei Voldemort gesehen hat."

"Bei Voldemort? Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Viel! Er sagte dass es da einen Zauber gibt, den Melissa auf James angewandt haben könnte und ich könnte es herausfinden."

"Und was sagt dir, dass es so ist? Anna, wir kennen sie seit Ewigkeiten. Sie und James waren schon früher gute Freunde gewesen. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie einen Zauber auf ihn angewandt haben soll?"

"'s nur ein Gefühl. Ich konnte ihm bisher immer trauen... auch was dich betrifft..."

Bei diesen letzten Worten bemerkte er wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen. Es waren nicht dieselben geheimnisvollen Augen von früher. Sie waren diesesmal sanft und voller Zuneigung. Er lächelte... Er war froh, dass sie doch noch zueinander gefunden hatten. Wenn es auch für sie sehr schwierig gewesen war.

"Was ist das für ein Zauber?"

"Ähm... zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt... werde ich es dir zeigen..."

Es war ihr peinlich ihn zu beschreiben, wenn man bedachte wie lächerlich das ganze schon aus Han's Mund klang.

"Bis dahin... sollten wir ein Auge auf James und Lissy haben. Ich hab bei ihr ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl."

Die Wochen schwanden dahin und bald waren die neuen Auroren-Schützlinge bereit für ihre erste Schlacht. Todesser hatten in Ottery St. Catchpole ein Dorf angegriffen, in dem sich Muggel befanden und einige Auroren waren bereits dahin appariert um zu retten was noch zu retten ging. Moody und Dawlish nahmen sich ihre Schützlinge und apparierte gleichfalls dorthin. Als sie ankamen, befand sich das Dorf bereits in Rauch eingehüllt, das vom herauflodernden Feuer kam. Die Menschen schrien, Kinder weinten, doch überall waren Flüche und ihre Wirkungen zu hören. Vor allem die unverzeihlichen Flüche.

"Okay," knurrte Moody.

"Potter, Black, Stattler, Kingcade, übernehmt die rechte Seite. White, Shaklebolt, Diggory, Longbottem, die linke Seite. Greift euch jeden Zivilisten, ob verletzt oder nicht und bringt ihn hier her. Wir werden sie per Portschlüssel hinaus schaffen."

Alle 8 nickten verstehend und trennten sich in die jeweiligen Richtungen.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Inflamare!"

Sie mußten höllisch aufpassen um nicht von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, der von den verschiedenen Todessern wahllos umhergeschossen wurde. Sie schnappten sich Kinder, Familien, Männer, Frauen, alles was sie fanden und führten sie zum Portschlüssel, wo Dawlish auf sie wartete und sie alle per Portschlüssel nacheinander hinaus brachte. Er baute immer wieder neue auf um einen Haufen nach dem anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Verletzten kamen ins St. Mungo, der Rest ins Nachbarsdorf. Man konnte duzende Auroren kämpfen sehen, in dem Versuch die Todesser bei ihrer Zerstörung aufzuhalten.

"Vulnera!"

Der Fluch eines Todessers hätte beinahe Sirius getroffen, doch noch bevor er es realsiert hatte, kam von Alice ein Schutzzauber.

"Protego!"

"Danke!" rief er ihr zu als er dem Kind wieder auf die Beine half.

"Keine Ursache. Schnell weg von hier..."

Sie brachten den kleinen zum Portschlüssel, wo er entsetzt Shaklebolt und Diggory sah, die von einigen Flüchen getroffen aus Wunden herausbluteten.

"Kingsley, Amos" stieß Alice schockiert aus.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Wir sind angegriffen worden. Anna und Frank kämpfen noch... Sie versuchen ein Muggelfamilie zu retten."

"Scheiße!"

Sirius rannte ohne zu zögern los und ließ sich selbst von Dawlish nicht aufhalten, der ihm hinterher rief sofort zurück zu kommen.

"Die Auroren sollen sich darum kümmern. Alle Auszubildenden sofort Rückzug!"

"Aber..." konterte Alice, die verzweifelt in die Menge hinein blickte.

"Stattler, benutzt den Portschlüssel und bring Diggory und Shakelbolt ins St. Mungo!"

"Ja, sir..."

Doch dies tat sie nur sehr widerwillig. Der Gedanke dass all ihre Freunde sich in diesem Chaos befanden und ihnen etwas passieren könnte, war einfach nur schrecklich.

"Anna!" schrie Sirius immer wieder verzweifelt.

Er wußte nicht mal wo seine Freunde waren, aber er mußte sie finden. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab gerade aus vor sich: "Point me Anna White!"

Der Zauber zeigte ihm den Weg und er fand sie gut 100 Meter weiter gerade aus. Sie versuchte die Todesser von Frank fern zu halten, der verletzt an der Wand lehnte und sich die Wunde am Bein hielt.

"STUPOR!" schrie er in den Haufen hinein, der sie bedrängte und schaffte es mit all seiner Wut, die Hälfte der Angreifer von ihr wegzuschleudern. Den Rest schafften zwei andere, die gleichfalls bei ihnen aufgetaucht waren. James und Melissa.

"Anna."

"Sirius!"

Anna hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn erleichtert umarmt. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen ihren Freund zu sehen wie in diesem Augenblick.

"Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte langsam um den Schock verklingen zu lassen.

"Ich bin okay... Aber-"

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und wandte sich Frank zu.

"Frank ist verletzt. Sie haben ihn getroffen."

"Diggory und Shakelbolt auch. Nehm an Dawlish bringt sie ins St. Mungo. Schnell, laßt uns gehen, bevor das hier noch weiter ausartet!"

Die gesamte Truppe machte sich auf den Weg wieder zurück, nachdem sie sicher gegangen waren, alle Zivilisten in Sicherheit gebracht zu haben. Sie waren schon fast am Portschlüssel angekommen, es wären nur noch 100 Meter um die Ecke gewesen als sie einen Haufen Todesser auf sich zugehen sahen... an ihrer Spitze stand Inga White!

Alle blieben abrupt stehen. Sie suchten nach einem Weg um abhauen zu können, doch der einzige Weg wäre wieder hinter zu laufen.

"Apparieren," sagte Sirius.

"Frank ist verletzt," konterte James. Man mußte sich konzentrieren um apparieren zu können und Frank konnte sich mit solchen Schmerzen wohl kaum noch auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Die Flüche schossen ihnen nur so um die Ohren und trieben sie auseinander. Anna wußte dass ihre Mutter es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Sie hielt den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand, sturr gerade vor sich gerichtet und bereit einen Fluch loszulassen, sobald sie ihr zu nahe kam. Doch sie kam und Anna konnte nichts tun. Das war trotz allem ihre Mutter... Sie verstand nicht wieso sie nicht kämpfte, wieso sie trotzdem wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

"Armes Kind..." sagte sie mit einer gespielt mütterlichen Stimme.

"Weißt du, dass du dich noch immer umentscheiden kannst? Du hast noch immer die Wahl, mein Schatz."

"..."

Ihr Atem wurde schneller... es war eiskalt um sie herum. Obwohl das Feuer an allen Ecken loderte, zog sich der Himmel über sie zusammen. Die grauen Wolken, die sich am Firmament gebildet hatten, ließen Regen herabfallen. Es löschte das Feuer und durchnässte die Straßen, durchnäßte die Personen, die ungeschützt da standen.

"Er will noch immer, dass du auf seine Seite kommst. Du hast die Wahl..."

"Halt dich von ihr fern, White!"

Sirius hatte sich vor Anna hingestellt und im Gegenteil zu ihr, zitterte sein Zauberstab nicht, sondern war fest und sicher gegen Inga White's Körper gerichtet.

"Ich warne dich. Lass sie in Ruhe. Du bist nicht mehr ihre Mutter. Die ist schon lange gestorben. Anna hat ein Leben und eine Familie und DU bist niemand hier!"

"Statt so große Töne zu spucken, solltest du dich vielleicht mal um deine Freunde kümmern... "

James wurde gerade von 5 Todessern mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert. Melissa lag bereits bewußtlos am Boden und Frank erging es nicht besser. Ihn hatte auch ein Fluch getroffen, der ihn bewußtlos zu Boden riss.

"Überleg es dir, Anna... "

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und gab ihren Leuten ein Zeichen zum gehen. Sie ließen von James ab und apparierten Problemlos davon. Sirius und Anna eilten ohne Umschweife zu ihrem Freund hin, der sich kaum noch rührte.

"Prongs? Hörst du mich!"

Sirius versuchte ihn wachzurütteln, doch er gab keinen Mucks von sich. Wer wußte schon wie lange er dem unverzeihlichen Fluch standhalten mußte, der von 5 Todessern kam, dessen Stärke sich keiner denken konnte.

Alle Verletzten wurden schnellstens ins St. Mungo's gebracht wo sich duzende Heiler um sie kümmerten. Inklusive Lilli, die gerade gerufen wurde und herunter eilte. Als sie ihre Freunde sah, gab sie einen entsetzten Schrei von sich.

"Sirius, Anna!" rief sie besorgt.

"Was-Was ist passiert?"

Sie warfen sich kurz besorgte Blicke zu, dann drehten sie sich wieder zu Lilli.

"Ist James? Wo ist er!"

Der Heiler, der sich um James gekümmert hatte, kam aus dem Zimmer heraus, woraufhin die beiden sofort zu ihm stürmten. Einerseits um Lilli nicht antworten zu müssen, andererseits um zu erfahren, wie es ihrem Freund geht.

"Mr. Potter geht es soweit sehr gut. Er ist sehr stark. Er muss sich ausruhen, dann wird er schon wieder. Miss Kingcade wird auch noch die Nacht über hier bleiben, Mr. Longbottem jedoch fürchte ich wird etwas länger bleiben müssen. Seine Wunden sind stärker und müssen länger behandelt werden."

Nach dieser Nachricht hatte Moody ihnen für den Rest der Woche frei gegeben um sich erholen zu können. Außerdem stieß er noch ein für seine Vergleiche gutes Lob aus. "Wenigstens sind 3 von euch unbeschadet herausgekommen. Hat noch keiner vorher geschafft!"

Anna verbrachte den Abend bei Sirius, da sie nicht nach Hause gehen wollte.Sirius brachte ihr ein Butterbier und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Er konnte sehen wie schlecht es ging und wie unsicher sie wurde. Er mochte es nicht, sie so verletzlich zu sehen, er mochte die starke Anna.

"Hör nicht auf das was deine Mutter sagt, Anna. Sie will dir nur weh tun."

"... Glaubst du... sie hat das Dorf deswegen angegriffen? Um mich zu sehen?"

"Nein, woher hätte sie wissen sollen, dass du da bist? Es war ein blöder Zufall. Sie haben einfach Spaß am Muggeltöten... Keine Sorge, Kleine. Ich bin immer bei dir... Ich lass dich nicht alleine."

"... Weißt du... wovor ich Angst habe?"

"Wovor?"

"Das sie Recht hat."

"Recht hat? Womit?"

"Das eines Tages... meine dunkle Seite siegt. Dumbledore... sagte zu mir, dass jeder eine gute und eine böse Seite in sich trägt. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger."

"Komm her..."

Sanft drückte er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Kopf. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte ihren gleichmässigen Atem an seiner Haut. Sie war eingeschlafen...

St. Mungo.

James lag auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und für jeden sah es so aus als ob er schlafen würde. Lilli öffnete langsam die Tür und ging zu ihm ans Bett. Er sah erschöpft aus... traurig und einsam. Er zeigte es nicht und es war nicht für jeden zu erkennen oder zu sehen. Aber sie spürrte es. Sie spürte sovieles was ihn betraf, was niemand anderes wahr zu nehmen schien. Sie wußte nicht wieso sie das tat, aber es schien ihr das richtige. Sie legte sich zu ihm ins Bett und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. An diesem Abend wollte sie ihm einfach nur nah sein. Auch wenn es vorbei war... wenn sie ihre Beziehung beendet hatten. Es waren Minuten vergangen, in denen sie einfach nur da lag und wieder seine Nähe genoss, als sie spürte wie seine Umarmung fester wurde. Es entlockte ihr ein leichtes zufriedenes Lächeln.

"Lils!" hörte sie ihn leise flüstern.

"Ich liebe dich... "

"Ich liebe dich auch, James..." flüsterte sie leise und drehte sich im Bett zu ihm um. Er konnte wieder in ihre Augen sehen, die so voller Liebe und Barmherzigkeit leuchteten. Ihr Gesicht sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte und er verstand es ohne nachdenken zu müssen.

"Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie sehr leise.

"Dass muss es nicht... Weißt du jetzt... was du willst?"

"... Nein, nicht wirklich... aber... ich will nicht dass es dir schlecht geht."

"Dann bleib bei mir..."

Sie schmiegte sich liebevoll an ihn heran und schloss ihre Augen. Diese Nähe hatte ihr gefehlt, das Gefühl wieder etwas wert zu sein, wieder zu jemanden zu gehören, waren ihr in der letzten Zeit so fremd geworden. Mit einem mal war es wieder da... was wäre wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und es wieder weg war?

"James?"

"Ja?"

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Mir auch, Lils... mir auch..."


	125. Chapter 125

Hallo ihr lieben :) Tut mir leid, dass ich so lang nichts von mir hören hab lassen. Jetzt geht's weiter ;) Reviewantworten gibt's beim nächsten mal +g+knuddel+

Hels: HDL, Mausipuhchen +knuddelö+

Chap 125: Trennung

Als Anna und Sirius am nächsten Tag James im St. Mungo besuchen wollten war Lilli noch nicht mal aufgewacht. Sie stellten schmunzelnd fest, dass beide engumschlungen auf dem Bett lagen und tief und fest schliefen.

"Hat sich das Traumpaar ohne unser Wissen wieder zusammen gefunden?" fragte er leise. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab ihm ein Zeichen wieder zu gehen. Die beiden hatten die Zeit für sich verdient. Sie wollten gerade den Rücktritt antreten als sie genau auf-

"Morgen!"

Sirius und Anna schreckten beide zurück, denn Remus hatten sie am wenigstens erwartet. Direkt neben ihm stand Peter, der klein und fast unsichtbar bei seinem Freund dabei war.

"Verzeihung... Hab ich euch gestört?"

Anna und Sirius sahen einander kurz ertappt an, schüttelten jedoch abwehrend den Kopf.

"Quatsch, Moony. Wir wollten nur Prongs und Lilli nicht stören."

"Prongs und Lilli?" fragte er überrascht.

Im Hintergrund regte sich etwas und sie alle drehten sich ohne es richtig zu wollen zu den beiden rüber, die gerade aus ihrem Schlaf erwachten und sich müde reckten.

"Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen," grüßte Sirius sie breit grinsend.

James und Lilli stoppten mitten in ihrer Bewegung und starrten ihre Freunde überrascht an. Sie brauchten eine Zeit um zu verstehen, dass sie sich die Nacht gemeinsam im Bett befanden hatten, vor ihnen hier ihre 4 engsten Freunde standen und sie sozusagen begutachteten. Diese Situation war ihnen mehr als nur peinlich und beide erröteten bis zu den Wurzeln ihrer Haare hin.

Der Heiler hatte James als... nun ja... geheilt wieder entlassen und gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden machten sie sich auf zu Frank, dem es wesentlich schlimmer ging. Alice saß beim Patienten und gab ihm sanfte Streicheleinheiten als sie zur Tür herein lugten. Da die Luft rein war, konnten sie sich problemlos um ihn herum setzten.

"Na, Longbottem. Wie siehts aus?" fragte James mit sich selbst zufrieden. Frank verzog mißtrauisch die rechte Augenbraue.

"Fantastisch. Kann sich nur um Wochen handeln, bis ich raus komme."

"Keine Sorge," lachte Anna daraufhin angesichts des Schmollmundest, das Alice's Freund gezogen hatte.

"Der Heiler meinte, spätestens Weihnachten bist du wieder gesund."

"Ach, wie witzig!" stöhnte er sarkastisch, doch alle anderen konnten es sich nicht verkneifen zumindest ansatzweise zu lachen.

"Na, siehs positiv. Moody hat uns ENDLICH mal frei gegeben."

"Was bringts wenn ich sowieso hier im Krankenhaus bringe?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Siehs positiv für UNS! Wir haben Frei!"

"Trottel!" grummelte Frank und warf Sirius seinen Kissen rüber, der eigentlich den Schädel hätten treffen müssen. Jedoch wurde er von Anna abgefangen, die refelexartig ihre Hand danach ausgestreckt hatte und auffing.

"Bitte ja? Keine weiteren Verletzungen! Die Heiler hatten auch so schon genug zu tun."

"Wie sieht der Schaden von gestern Abend aus?"

"Übel. Das Dorf wird zwar momentan wieder magisch hergestellt, aber die ganze Arbeit den Muggeln zu erklären, dass das eine Motorradgäng war, die versuchte alles in Brand zu stecken und die Erinnerungen zu verändern. Arthur hat einiges zu tun. Ich glaub, das ist einer der Gründe warum wir frei haben. Dawlish und Moody müssen mithelfen das Dorf wiederherzustellen."

Frank nickte verstehend. Der Angriff war wirklich schlimm und saß ihnen allen auch noch in den Knochen.  
Sie hatten Frank erst gegen Nachmittag verlassen, da die Schwestern ihn noch mal neue Verbände anlegen wollten und noch eine weitere Untersuchung anstand. Währenddessen verzogen sich die Freunde um den freien Tag noch genießen zu können. Sie gingen nach Hogsmeade und setzten sich in die Drei Besen, ohne Lilli und James, denn die hatten einen Spaziergang unternommen. 

"Ist zwischen uns wieder alles okay? Oder ist das hier nur eine Phase?"

Sie saßen auf einem Felsen in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte, von wo aus man eine schöne Sicht auf eine weitere Wiese besaß. James hatte Lilli bei dieser Frage nicht angesehen, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Er konnte sehr wohl spüren, dass ihre Augen auf ihn ruhten.

"Ich..." begann sie, führte diesen Satz jedoch nicht fort. Sie wollte ja sagen, aber sie konnte nicht, denn das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Es war noch lange nicht wieder alles gut zwischen ihnen.

„Verstehe..." flüsterte er enttäuscht und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

"Warum bist du dann gestern Abend gekommen?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte sie leicht enttäuscht.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"So?" Seine Stimme hatte mittlerweile etwas seltsam ironisches angenommen.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du Schuldgefühle wegen mir hast."

"Das hab ich auch nicht."

"Und wie erklärst du es dir dann sonst? Du willst nicht mit mir zusammen sein, weil du mich nicht verletzten willst. Das versteh ich auch, Lils. Ich würd wahrscheinlich genau so handeln... aber weißt du was ich niemals tun würde? Mit deinen Gefühlen spielen."

"James, ich-"

"Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dem anderen etwas vorzuspielen. Du wußtest von Anfang an wieviel du mir bedeutest und ich habe dir nie einen Grund gegeben daran zu zweifeln. Bis vor kurzem glaubte ich sogar, dass es bei dir genau so wäre, aber es stimmt nicht."

"..."

"Gestern Abend ist es mir klar geworden. Du willst nicht, dass es mir schlecht geht. Das ist nett von dir. Das zeigt von Charakterstärke, dass man sich um jemanden Sorgen kann, aber soetwas Lils... das ist keine Liebe."

"Nein... ist es nicht..." stimmte sie ihm traurig zu und seufzte leise auf.

"Das ist Freundschaft. Liebe ist etwas ganz anderes. Liebe spürt und fühlt man. Es ist da und man weiß, was man will. Bei Liebe kann man nicht mehr ohne den anderen leben und man will bei ihm sein, ganz egal wo es ist. Ihm vertrauen und bei ihm bleiben, egal was passiert ist... Und das alles trifft auf uns nicht zu. Du wußtest es, stimmts?"

"... Ja..."

"Wie lange?"

"Keine Ahnung... ich hab es irgendwann... verstanden. Verstanden, dass ich dich nicht... liebe... Doch... ich liebe dich... aber nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Nicht auf die Weise, wie es sein sollte."

"Du tust das alles wegen Voldemort... stimmts?"

"..."

"Du willst nicht, dass er weiter in dein Leben eindringt und dir Menschen weg nimmt, die dir etwas bedeuten. Wie deinen Vater..."

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht, James."

"Aber ich weiß es. Es ist in Ordnung, Lilli. Ich habs verstanden. Jetzt... Ich werd dir nicht im Weg stehen. Du gehst deinen eigenen Weg und ich geh meinen."

"..."

"Es ist okay... Ich kann damit leben. Womit ich nicht hätte leben können wäre, wenn wir zusammen bleiben würden und wir uns eines Tages regelrecht hassen, weil wir nicht mehr miteinander können."

Sie wollte es nicht, wollte irgendetws sagen um ihn zurückzuhalten, wollte irgendetwas tun, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er falsch lag, aber nichts kam heraus. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und das ganze geschehen zu lassen, war um sovieles einfacher. Trotz des Schmerzes ihn zu verlieren... sah sie ihn einfach nur traurig an.

"... Dann... ist es jetzt wirklich aus?"

"Sieht ganz so aus."

Sanft rollte eine Träne an ihrem rechten Augenwinkel an der Wange hinab. Auf halbem Wege tropfte sie auf James Finger, den er raufgelegt hatte um sie aufzufangen. Eine Weile lang sahen diese hasselnussbraunen Augen sie an, mit all dem Mitgefühl und all der Zuneigung, die sie jeh von jemanden erfahren durfte. Dann nickte er verstehend, stand auf und verließ den Platz. Sie sah zu wie er die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub und Hogsmeade verließ.

Nach Hogsmeade waren Anna und Sirius diesmal in das Haus der White's gegangen um den Abend noch mal zusammen zu verbringen. Nicht nur, dass beide schon relativ viel Butterbier getrunken hatten,s ie genossen es auch, sich gegenseitig schön fies zu veralbern.

Irgendwann hatte es Sirius geschafft, Anna so auf dem Sofa festzunageln, dass sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Na, hab ich gewonnen, oder hab ich gewonnen!" grinste er triumphierend und sank herrscherisch zu ihr hinab. Sie verzog daraufhin ihr Gesicht, beugte sich zu ihm hoch, so dass er zwangsweise ihren Hauch einatmen mußte. Ihre Nase stupste schon fast an seine und er war für einen Moment der Versuchung den Griff loszulassen um sie anfassen zu können, als Anna ungewollt auflachte und damit die Situation wieder auflockerte. Sirius lachte ungewollt mit bis das Feuer im Kamin aufflammte und Lilli herein schritt. Allerdings hatte die Freundinn ein Gesicht, als ob sie frisch vom Friedhof käme.

"Lils?" fragte Anna besorgt, als sie ihre Freundinn entdeckte. Sie hatte Müh und Not Sirius von sich runterzudrücken um sich aufzurichten.

"Alles okay, Süße?"

Ihre Freundinn drehte sich zu den beiden rüber und nickte noch immer abwesend.

"Lils? Wo ist Prongs?"

"Ich nehm an... bei sich zu Hause... Wir... wir haben Schluß gemacht..."

Sirius und Anna verharrten mitten in ihren Handlungen und beiden fiel die Kinnlade hinab. Es war nicht nur Schock was sie traf, sondern auch Unverständnis und der harte Wille diese Worte nicht wirklich glauben zu wollen.

"Habt ihr euch nicht erst gestern Abend wieder versöhnt?" fragte er mit einem fast lächerlichen Unterton, als ob das nur ein blöder Scherz wäre.

Es war kein Scherz. Es war die Realität.

"Nein... haben wir nicht... Er hat Recht..."

"Wer? James?"

"Ja..." sagte sie als sie sich auf die nächste Couch neben ihnen niederließ. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht und ihre Knie wollten sie nicht mehr tragen. Je eher sie es verstand und realisierte, dass es nun passiert war, desto härter nahm die Angst sie ein und ließ ihr Innerstes erkalten.

"Wir sind nur... gute Freunde."

"Das hat er gesagt?" fragte Sirius unglaubig.

"Oder hast DU das gesagt?"

Lilli sah ihn verwirrt an, denn diese Frage klang nicht nur feindlich und angreiferisch sondern war auch so gemeint. Das konnte man an seiner Haltung und an seinem Ausdruck erkennen.

"Was?" fragte sie unglaubig und wütend darüber.

"Hat ER gesagt dass es Freundschaft ist oder DU, denn Lils, entschuldige wenn ich das so sage, aber ich kenne Prongs wesentlich besser als du und von ihm aus war und ist es noch immer Liebe!"

"... Ja... aber, nicht von mir aus."

"Ist es nicht?" fragte Anna überrascht.

Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt auch auch geglaubt, dass Lilli James aus tiefstem Herzen lieben würden und dieses Geständnis klang für die beiden doch nicht wirklich wie die Wahrheit. Mehr wie etwas erzwungenes und zwanghaft gelogenes.

"Ja... es ist... nur Freundschaft von mir aus."

"Und das hast du ihm auch so gesagt," fragte Sirius noch immer ruhig, auch wenn man ihm deutlich ansah, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand.

"Ja. Er war auch einverstanden damit. Wir haben sozusagen miteinander die Beziehung beendet."

"WIE KANNST DU IHM DAS ANTUN!" schrie er nun laut los und mußte von Anna praktisch weggedrückt werden, damit er Lilli nicht an die Gurgel sprang.

"Lass das!" fauchte sie ihn an.

"Glaubst du mir ist das leicht gefallen!" fragte Lilli genau so laut.

"Aber wenn es nun mal keine Liebe ist. Gut, ich dachte es wäre Liebe und vielleicht war es das auch, aber... die letzten Wochen habe ich mich immer gefragt was es zwischen uns eigentlich ist? Ob es überhaupt Liebe ist oder warum dieses Gefühl existiert, dass ich nicht in seiner Nähe bei bestimmten Orten sein möchte. Gleichzeitig mache ich mir trotzdem Sorgen um ihn, wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Aber das ist keine Liebe, Sirius! Das ist... Freundschaft! Und James sieht das genau so."

"Sag mal, was ist in dich gefahren, Evans!" brüllte Sirius und hatte damit nicht nur Lilli schockiert, sondern auch Anna in dem er sie wieder beim Nachnamen ansprach.

"Legst du es darauf an ihm das Herz raus zu reißen!"

"Was!"

"Reicht es nicht, dass er genug anderes verloren hat und durchmachen mußte? Nein, dann kommst du nach 9 Monaten Beziehung und erteilst ihm eine Abfuhr, weil du angeblich erst jetzt verstanden hast, dass du gar nichts von ihm wolltest. Die ganzen Monate hast du ihm also nur etwas vorgemacht und wozu? Vielleicht um etwas von seinem Ruhm abzubekommen, damit dich die gesamte Schule auch mal zumindest realisiert?"

"Wa-Was?"

"Denn so sieht das ganze jetzt nämlich aus. Du hattest ein schlechtes Gewissen und bist deswegen mit ihm zusammen gekommen und jetzt läßt du ihn fallen, weil du nicht mehr willst und ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen kannst. Wozu auch?"

"N-Nein," stotterte Lilli unfassbar darüber, was er gerade von sich gab, aber wenn Sirius Black erst mal in Fahrt war, dann ließ er sich von niemanden aufhalten. Er war felsenfest entschlossen hier seine Meinung zum Ausdruck zu bringen und sogar Anna bekam Panik vor dem, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

"Fantastisch Evans. Bist du also doch nur so wie alle anderen gesagt haben, ja? Berechenbar und selbstsüchtig. Weißt du, mich haben damals viele vor dir gewarnt und gemeint, dass du nicht so nett und fürsorglich bist wie du tust, sondern ne eiskalte Zicke wärst, die alles nur für sich selbst tut und Prongs und Ich haben immer dagegen gehalten. Wir haben diese Leute sogar verflucht, die das gesagt haben. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit Recht!"

"Nein,Sirius!"

"Ich werd dir mal nen guten Ratschlag geben, Evans. Halt dich ab jetzt an von Prongs fern, sonst bekommst du's mit mir zu tun! Das ist kein Scherz!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er fuchsteufelswild auf, schnappte sich seinen Umhang, stülpte ihn über und verließ das Haus. Anna hatte während der gesamten Auseinandersetzung kein Wort von sich gegeben. Sie konnte nicht, denn wenn sie jetzt ehrlich war, dann waren Sirius Worte an Lilli gerichtet sehr hart, aber sie waren wahr.

"Denkst du das etwa auch?" fragte Lilli sie. Anna stand von der Couch auf und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Ich versteh dich nicht, Lils. Was hat dir James getan, dass du auf so eine Weise auf ihn herum tretest?"

"Wieso will keiner von euch meine Seite verstehen? Es ist für mich doch noch schwerer nach 9 Monaten zu erkennen, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Hätt ich etwa aus MITLEID bei ihm bleiben sollen?"

"Nein... natürlich nicht..." antwortete sie leise. Sie nahm ihren Umhang und sah Lilli kurz bemitleidend an.

"Ich... werd ihm nachgehen und sehen was mit James ist... Du kommst alleine zurecht?"

"Ja... geh schon."

Anna stieg in den Kamin und reiste mit Flohpulver nach WingCastle. Kaum, dass sie aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, sah sie James auf dem Sofa liegen, Sirius direkt hinter ihm auf und ab laufen und fluchend über Lilli herziehend. Sie fing Dinge auf wie: Sie hat dich sowieso nicht verdient! Und: Jeder fällt mal auf so jemanden rein! Anna hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass nicht nur Lilli's Beziehung mit James heute Abend zu Bruch gegangen war, sondern auch ihre Freundschaft mit Sirius.

"Alles okay?" fragte sie ihren besten Freund besorgt, der ausdruckslos nickte, ohne seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen. Sein Blick war starr gerade auf die hohe weiße Decke gerichtet und Anna konnte nichts als den Kopf schütteln. Wenn er das tat, dann war nie alles in Ordnung.


	126. Chapter 126

Chap 126:Zauber oder doch nicht!

Anna verstand nicht wieso Lilli das ganze tat und jeglicher Versuch von ihrer Seite und auch von Alice sie zu fragen wurde von Lilli abgewehrt. Sie stürzte sich in ihre Arbeit im St. Mungo's und James schien sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit als Auror zu konzentrieren. Den beiden dabei zuzusehen, wie sie versuchten das Geschehene zu verdrängen und so zu tun als ob ihnen das alles nichts ausmachen würde, war für die Freunde schlimm genug. Sirius mied Lilli wo er nur konnte, denn letztenendes gab er ihr die Schuld am Zustand seines besten Freundes. Anna versuchte sie möglichst weit voneinander entfernt zu halten, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt leicht war, da die Tatsache, dass Remus noch immer nichts von ihrer Beziehung wußte, genau so schlecht zu verbergen war.

"Glaubst du immer noch, dass es Lissy's Schuld ist?" fragte Sirius Anna als er sie wiedermal nach der Arbeit nach Hause brachte.

"Die Krise ist nicht ihre Schuld oder glaubst du etwa, dass sie den Zauber auch noch auf Lilli gelegt hat?"

„Und wen dem so wäre?"

"Lissy ist nicht allmächtig, kleine."

"Aber Lilli's Verhalten ist auch nicht normal. Du kennst sie."

"Nicht."

"Was?"

"Nein, ich kenn sie nicht. Die Lilli, die ich geglaubt habe zu kennen, hätte nicht mit Prongs Schluß gemacht und all die Jahre Liebe vorgespielt. Er hätte damit leben können, wenn es von Anfang an nur Freundschaft wäre, aber das was sie gemacht hat ist alles andere als fair. Es ist... böse."

"Böse? Sirius..."

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du weiterhin mit ihr befreundet sein kannst, wo sie auf die Gefühle anderer Leute herumtretet."

Anna schüttelte traurig den Kopf, angesichts der Tatsache, wie brutal Sirius manche Situationen werten konnte.

"Du bist nicht gerade fair, was sie betrifft."

"Wieso sollte ich? Als ob sie das wäre."

"Und wenn es wirklich ein Zauber ist? Was wenn Melissa hier die böse im ganzen Spiel ist und-"

"Die böse? Super Idee, Anna. Schieben wir alles Lissy zu. Sie ist sowieso perfekt geeignet als schwarzes Schaf der Zaubererschaft, nur weil ihre Eltern eben Todesser sind."

"Sirius."

"Genau so gut könntest du mich dann auch verdächtigen. Meine Eltern kriechen dem dunklen Arsch auch in den Hintern."

"Merlin," fluchte sie unglaubig auf und stellte sich schockiert direkt vor ihm hin.

"Hast du nen Knall oder was? Ich verdächtige Melissa Kingcade doch nicht, weil ihr Name Kingcade ist? Ich verdächtige sie, weil ich sie kenne und ich kenne dich. Wir haben viel zusammen in Hogwarts unternommen und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber sie ist eine Meisterin wenn es darum geht anderen Leuten etwas vorzuspielen. Kennst du das typische Klischee was man über schwarzmagische, reinblütige Hexen sagt? Sie ist alles davon."

"Was für ein Problem hast du mit ihr?"

"Frag Alice."

"Was?"

"Frag Alice... Sie kennt Lissy auch. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber wenn du und James nicht dabei seit, ist sie keineswegs die falschverstandene, arme Gryffindor, die sich nur den beiden Maraudern zugehörig fühlt und ich kenne Lilli und sie hat JAMES GELIEBT!"

"Woher willst du nicht wissen, dass es Lilli ist, die falsch pokert?"

"Dann müßte mich meine Menschenkenntnis schon verdammt im Stich lassen. Hilfst du mir?"

"Die Klappsmühle ist im St. Mungo-"

"Black!"

"Verzeihung," brummte er schließlich auf ihren giftigen Blick hin.

"In Ordnung, aber wenn es kein Zauber war und Lilli aus freien Stücken gehandelt hat... dann läufst du nackt durch das Zaubereiministerium."

Sie rollte unglaubig mit den Augen und setzte den Schritt fort.

"Und wenn es wahr ist, dann wirst du mir gefälligst helfen, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen und dich in aller Form bei Lilli entschuldigen..."

"..."

"Und damit das fair ist... wirst du dabei vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und zwar vor allen Anwesenden, nicht klammheimlich im dunklen."

"Hast du eigentlich kein Herz, White?"

"Doch, aber nicht was Rache betrifft. Los komm schon, Pups."

"Ein Zauber?" fragte Alice verwirrt als sie mit Anna am Morgen zum Training schritt. Sie waren zeitgleich im Ministerium angekommen und gingen gemeinsam zu den Aufzügen.

"Melissa Kingcade? Bist du dir sicher?"

"Irgendwie schon. Han hat mir erklärt wie ich es herausfinden könnte."

"Irgendwie? Du solltest dir schon sehr sicher sein, wenn man bedenkt um wen sich deine Verdächtigungen drehen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir reden hier nicht nur um Melissa Kingcade, Anna. Wir reden von Lissy, sie war James Sandkastenliebe und selbst jetzt noch eine gute Freundinn. Du weißt wie sehr er ihr vertraut und in gewisser Weise auch braucht. Er scheint das mit Lilli jedenfalls dank ihr ganz gut zu verarbeiten, auch wenn man dazu sagen muss, dass sie kein Paar dastellen."

"James würde das nicht tun. Er liebt Lilli noch immer viel zu sehr."

"Was ein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt wie Lissy sich an ihn ranschmeißt. Jeder siehts, außer er selbst. Frag mich schon, ob er seine Brille vielleicht absichtlich die falsche Stärke verpaßt hat."

"Ich krieg nicht viel mit. Bin ja nicht in eurer Gruppe."

"Man könnte das wie Sirius natürlich auch als Freundschaft auslegen, aber jedes Mädchen würde merken, dass das was sie treibt wenig mit freundlichkeit, mehr mit anbaggern zu tun ha-Hey!"

Eine breitere Frau hatte sie beim vorbeigehen angerempelt und unsanft angestoßen. Beide erkannten erst beim hinsehen wer es war. Bellatrix, Sirius mächtig fiese und gaggernde Cousine.

"Bist du so zart besaitet, Stattler?" fragte diese mit einem fiesen Ausdruck in ihrem ohnehin schon grimmigen Gesicht.

"Musst du dich so unverschämt breit machen?" stieß diese giftig zurück. Bella gab ihr nur einen verachtenden Blick, dann ging sie weiter ohne näher auf die beiden einzugehen.

"Was hat DIE denn?" fragte Anna kopfschüttelnd und zog Alice wieder mit sich.

"Keine Ahung, aber sie regt mich auf. Hab sie schon in Hogwarts kaum ausstehen können."

"Wie ich sehe beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wundert mich, dass sie nie versucht hat dich anzugreifen. Ich mein, bei Lilli haben sie keine Sekunde gezögert auf ihr rumzuhacken."

"Du kannst LILLI doch nicht mit MIR vergleichen!"

Anna zuckte erschrocken zurück. Was hatte sie denn nun falsches von sich gegeben?

"Hey, ich galt als superbeliebt und von jedem angesehen und geachtet!"

"Und was war Lilli? Der provisorische Fußabtreter von nebenan?"

"Sie war... eben Lilli... Jedenfalls hätten die es nie gewagt Frank oder mir etwas anzutun. Dazu hatten wir viel zu viele Freunde, die sofort dazwischen geschritten wären."

Anna schmunzelte. Sie hatte noch nie bemerkt wie sehr Alice doch von sich selbst überzeugt war, aber auf eine angenehme und amüsante Weise, wie sie jetzt herausfand.

"Entschuldigt, Majestät," grinste sie frech und hackte sich in ihren Arm ein.

"Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen. Verzeiht ihr mir noch mal?"

"Aber das nächste mal wird geköpft, Hofnarr!"

Beide schritten lachend in den Aufzug, der sie zu ihrer Ebene führte wo sie sich wieder den zwei verschiedenen Gruppen anschlossen. Anna hatte einen letzten Blick in den Raum erhascht, in dem sich James, Sirius und Lissy befanden. James saß da, alleine und traurig. Auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken, sie konnte genau sehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Und sie sah wie Lissy sich zu ihm gesellte und anstrahlte. Er sah anders aus wenn sie in seine Nähe kam. Schon etwas glücklicher und erfreuter, aber es war nichts im Vergleich wie er war, wenn Lilli bei ihm ist.

Freitag, nach der Arbeit:

Die Freunde hatten beschlossen gemeinsam noch weg zu gehen. Billiardspielen denn Disco hatte Anna abgelehnt.

"Als ob ich nach der Arbeit noch groß Lust hätte mich anrempeln zu lassen."

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie in der Disco kaum mitbekommen würde, wenn Lissy wirklich einen Zauber anwenden hätte um das zu bekommen was sie wollte. Damit sich Lilli nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte hatte sie sie auch gefragt ob sie nicht Lust hätte mitzubekommen. Mußte dabei natürlich nur deutlich James und Lissy's Namen sagen, damit die Freundinn auf der Stelle ablehnte und auf die alte Ich-muss-noch-lernen-Ausrede zurück griff.

Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Anna, James und Melissa saßen im Muggelcafe um den Billiardtisch herum und bildeten jeweils immer zwei Teams. Die erste Runde eröffneten Peter und Remus sowie Lissy und James. Die anderen vier saßen nebenan und ließen sich ihre Muggelgetränke schmecken.

"Und wann willst du es tun?" flüsterte Alice zu ihr rüber.

Die vier hatten ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt um beim Flüstern niemanden etwas zu verraten, vor allem nicht den betroffenen Personen.

"Keine Ahnung... wenn ich merke, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist? Leutz, ich muß dabei den Zauberstab auf sie richten. Ist ein bißchen schwer wenn man bedenkt dass hier hunderte Muggel herum laufen und wir uns auch so nicht besonders unauffällig verhalten. Wie sieht das denn aus wenn ich mitten drinn mal schnell den Stecken ziehe und etwas unverständliches murmle? Perfekt wäre das Chaos wenn dann tatsächlich eine Maus tanzend an uns vorbei läuft."

"Ja, dann hätte der Cafebesitzer ein Problem! Mäuse in einem Cafe, ts,ts..."

Anna, Frank und Sirius sahen Alice mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Das war das letzte woran sie dachten! Merkwürdig dass es das ERSTE war woran SIE dachte!

"Was ist?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Es war während einer Billiardrunde, die Alice und Frank gegen Sirius und Anna bestritten. Peter hatte sich von ihnen verabschiedet, da er schlicht weg zu müde war um noch länger aufzubleiben. Sie waren einer der letzten Gäste in dem Cafe und bis auf einige weitere Muggeln am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich kaum noch jemand in dem großen Raum. Um Melissa und James auf frischer Tat zu ertappen gab Anna vor jemand Bekanntes gesehen zu haben um Remus ihren Platz beim Spiel zu überlassen. James und Melissa waren somit alleine. Sie ging auf die obere Ebene und hatte von hier eine perfekte Sicht auf die beiden. Die Vorhänge konnte sie gut zur Deckung nutzen, so dass die beiden sie nicht sehen konnten. Mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf das turtelnde Paar gerichtet konzentrierte sie sich auf Melissa und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "artis magica te monstrare."

Melissa lachte, James lachte, ihre Freunde spielten unbekümmert weiter. Sie sah sich um, hoffend auf ein Zeichen... aber nichts kam. Sie atmete verzweifelt aus... Es war also kein Zauber. James tat dies aus freien Stücken, demnach wird wohl auch kein Fluch auf Lilli lasten, alles war vollkommen normal... Leider. Anna lehnte sich an der Wand hinter und atmete schwer aus. Das durfte nicht wahr sein... Sie hatte sich so in die Idee verbissen, dass Melissa ein falsches Spiel trieb, dass sie die Wahrheit fast nicht ertragen konnte. Einerseits wegen Lilli, weil sie sich um ihretwillen gewünscht hätte, dass das zwischen James und ihr wirklich die wahre Liebe ist, andererseits auch wegen sich selbst, weil sie keine Lust hatte nackt im Zaubereiministerium herumzuhoppeln.

Sie trat wieder herunter und kam zu ihren Freunden, die sie alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

"Na," sagte Sirius neugierig. So wie Frank und Alice auch konnten sie ihren durchdringenden Blick nicht von der Freundinn lassen. Remus war wohl der einzige, der von all dem nichts wußte.

"Hm!" machte er verwirrt.

"Ähm..." stotterte Anna kurz auf, nicht wissend, wie sie es ihren Freunden am besten mitteilen sollte, ohne sich vor Remus zu verraten.

"Die Maus... tanzte nicht."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Vielleicht hat sie es versucht, aber du hast es nicht als tanzen gewertet?" versuchte es Alice, aber Anna rollte genervt mit den Augen. Sie mochte ihre Freundinn, aber manchmal stand sie wirklich hammermässig auf der Leitung.

"Nein, Al. Sie war nicht DA!"

"oh..."

"..."

"..."

"Welche Maus?" fragte Remus, der noch immer von gar nichts wußte.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anna... wollte sich... eine... Maus zulegen," versuchte auch hier Alice mit einer Erklärung zu dienen.

"Aber sie konnte nicht tanzen..."

Wie auf Befehl klatschten sich Frank, Anna und Sirius die Hand aufs Gesicht. Glaubte man Alice sei eine kluge, gebildete, Hogwartsabsolventin hatte sie sich nun zum modebewußten Puppenhirni entwickelt.

"Du willst ne tanzende Maus?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

"Ja," sagte sie zähneknirschend. Im selben Moment erwürgte sie ihre beste Freundinn in Gedanken.

"Warum haben wir Remus nicht mit eingeweiht?" fragte Frank als sie zu viert nach Hause marschierten.

Remus hatte mit James und Melissa die andere Richtung eingeschlagen.

"Naja... Remus steht auf Melissa."

"... Er tut was?"

"Ja, Frank. Unser Moony hat ein Hang zu reinblütigen Zicken-Uff!"

Anna hatte ihm einen Seitenhieb gegen den Bauch verpaßt und ihrem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zufolge tat sie das mit dem größten Vergnügen.

"Verzeihung... "

"Er hat Recht, Anna," kommentierte Alice und sah dabei nicht unbedingt nachdenklich aus. Eher als ob in diesem Moment eine Glühbirne über ihren Kopf angegangen wäre.

"Na... zuerst DU! Dann Peta Watson und nun Melissa Kingcade! Alles drei Zicken!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Danke, Alice..."

"Keine Ursache, Süße..."

"Die Reihenfolge stimmt nicht ganz," bemerkte Sirius und griff fast schon reflexartig Anna's Hand, was Frank und Alice als erstes erstaunte.

"Lissy kommt noch vor Anna. Remus war schon früher in sie verliebt gewesen, bevor das mit Anna angefangen hatte. Er hat sie sich aber aus dem Kopf geschlagen als er bemerkte, dass sie auf Prongs steht."

"Stehst du auf Anna?" schoss es aus Alice heraus. Blitzschnell hatten beide ihre Hände voneinander losgelassen, doch zu spät. Frank und Alice strahlten frech grinsend auf.

"Ihr seit ein PAAR!"

"Nein/Ja!"

Sirius und Anna warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, da jeder von beiden das Gegenteil geantwortet hatte.

"Ja/Nein!"

"..."

"..."

"Seit wann?"

"Sagt es nicht Remus," war alles woran sie noch dachte.

"Er weiß es noch nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"... Er hat genug durchgemacht... die Sache mit Peta schlägt ihm glaub ich noch immer auf den Magen. Ich will nicht ankommen und Hurra schreien, wenn er sich am liebsten vom nächsten Berg stürzen möchte."

Diese Erklärung klang sehr wohl logisch. Trotzdem konnten es sich die beiden nicht verkneifen ihre Freunde anzugrinsen, als stände Weihnachten vor der Tür. Sie kannten Sirius und Anna nun schon so lange, aber sie hätten nicht geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich jemals schaffen würden zusammen zu kommen.

Bevor Anna sich schlafen legte, hielt sie bei Lilli kurz an.Sie klopfte und steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer der Freundinn.

"Na du..."

"Na... Schönen Abend gehabt?"

"... Nein," antwortete sie traurig und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

"Und du?"

"Auch nicht. Die Ausbildung ist wirklich schwer und wenn ich mich nicht sehr anstrenge, werd ich das Jahr wohl kaum schaffen."

Es war traurig gewesen. Sie wußte nicht ob sie nicht doch etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber... es war nichts passiert. Die Chancen, dass das ganze nur ein böser Fluch war, der von einer Todesser abgegeben wurde, waren an dem Abend sehr geschrumpft. Ob sich ein zweiter Versuch lohnen würde war etwas anderes aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde es. Lilli und James hatten sich auseinandergelebt. Es gab Dinge, die konnte eine Liebe nicht durchstehen und von diesen hatten die beiden genug durchgemacht. Vielleicht zu viel.

"Es tut mir leid, Lils. Ich hab gedacht, dass würde ewig zwischen euch beiden halten. Ich dachte... du und James... ihr wärt das perfekte Paar. Ihr entsprecht keinem Klischee, seit nicht perfekt und herzensgute Menschen. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn es zwischen euch geklappt hätte. Ich kannte James Eltern sehr gut, Lils... Sie hätten dich lieber an seiner Seite gesehen als Melissa."

"Melissa... sie ist... Ist sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen?"

"Nein... aber bald. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie scheint ihn glücklich zu machen. Er ist ganz anders, wenn er bei ihr ist."

Lilli nickte verstehend, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht wirklich verstand und akzeptierte. Anna gab ihr eine liebe Umarmung, dann stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

"Gut Nacht."

"Nacht..."

"Hi Schwesteherz."

Han winkte ihr zu als sie sich im Flur begegneten. Sie gab ein trauriges Lächeln von sich, als er sie fragend ansah. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete schwermütig ein.

„Alles okay, Schwesterherz?"

"Ich habs heut probiert... den Zauber, den du mir gezeigt hast... Hat nicht funktioniert. Ich mein... es ist nichts passiert. James ist aus freien Stücken mit ihr zusammen und demnach hat Lilli auch aus freien Stücken mit ihm Schluß gemacht."

"Das tut mir leid... Ich weiß wie sehr du dir gewünscht hast, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen."

"... Magst du Sirius?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte er überrascht darüber, dass sie ihne jetzt darauf ansprach.

"Findest du, er ist der richtige für mich? Ich dachte immer, Lilli und James würden sich wirklich lieben. Nach 9 Monaten stellt sie also fest, dass sie ihn gar nicht liebt. Was ist wenn mir das genau so ergeht? Wenn ich eines Morgens aufwache und bemerke, hey... wer ist der Typ da neben mir?"

"Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen: falsche Liebe blendet, richtige Liebe leitet. Wenn ich früher erkannt hätte, dass Dolores für den dunklen Lord arbeitet, dann hättest du die ganzen Monate nicht alleine durchkommen müssen. Richtige Liebe, Schwesterchen, die führt dich nicht in die Irre und läßt dich dann im Stich wenn du sie brauchst. Sie hilft dir auch in schlechten Zeiten."

"..."

"Denk darüber nach... Glaub deinem waisen Bruder. Er hat schon mehr erlebt."

"Gute Nacht... mein waiser großer Bruder..."

Beide lachten sich an bevor sie in ihre Zimmer hinein schritten und den Tag zu Ende gehen ließen.


	127. Chapter 127

Chap 127: Ein Schritt zur Wahrheit

WingCastle, am folgenden Tag. James saß mit Sirius am Frühstückstisch, der von den Hauselfen zubereitet wurde. Den Blick tief in seiner Tasse.

"Prongs?"

"Hm?" machte dieser ohne aufgesehen zu haben.

Er war mit seinen Gedanken woanders und das war eine Tatsache, die Sirius erschrak. Er hatte sich verändert... aber nicht wegen Lilli, nicht nach der Sache mit Voldemort... sondern nachdem Melissa Kingcade zurück nach England kam.

"Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Kumpel?"

"Wieso?"

"Siehst etwas blass aus."

James atmete leise aus und wandte etliche Stunden später, wie es ihm vorkam, endlich seinen Blick zu ihm rüber. Er sah nicht nur nicht gut aus, er sah aus wie nach der mächtig durchzechten Nacht.

"Ich fühl mich auch irgendwie krank..." gestand er niedergeschlagen und versank mit seinen Gesicht in seinen Handflächen.

"Du triffst dich heut mit Anna, oder?"

Er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und versuchte möglichst normal auszusehen, aber je länger Sirius seinen Freund betrachtete, desto klarer wurde es, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Er war krank...

"Prongs, vielleicht sollte ich dich zu Heilerin Stradford bringen? Siehst aus wie ne tote Leiche."

James begann zu schmunzeln.

"Tote Leiche? Danke, Padfoot, aber noch fühle ich mich sehr menschlich. Außerdem wollt ich mich heute noch mit Lissy treffen."

"Du unternimmst sehr viel mit ihr, wie ich festgestellt habe."

"Mhm... wir sind gute Freunde."

"Gute Freunde... mehr nicht!"

"Wenn du glaubst, dass ich über Lilli so schnell hinweg bin, dann irrst du dich, Padfoot. Das mit Lilli... auch wenn sie mich nicht geliebt hat, war es von meiner Seite aus auf jeden Fall mehr... Aber im Endhinein ist das das beste."

Er stand auf,packte sich seinen Umhang und schwang ihn über.

"Wir sehen uns dann heut Abend."

"Verbringst also den ganzen Tag mit ihr? Ihr werdet ja wohl kaum nur plaudern und Trinken?"

"Was denn sonst? Lissy ist nur ne gute Freundinn. Ich will definitiv nichts mehr von ihr... Bis später."

"Ciao."

Kaum dass James in den Kamin gestiegen war um per Flohpulver hinaus zu reisen stand Sirius auf, schnappte sich gleichfalls seinen Umhang und reiste zum Haus der White's. Als er dort ankam und aus dem Kamin stieg war das erste was er sah Anna mit Lilli und Han beim frühstücken in der Küche. Während die eine ihn überschwenglich mit einem Kuss und einer festen Umarmung begrüßte, sah die anderen ihn ausdruckslos an. Han hatte Sirius die Hand gereicht und er hatte sie angenommen. Anna und Han sahen immer wieder mal zwischen Lilli und Sirius hin und her. Da standen also zwei ehemalige Freunde und brachten weder eine Begrüßung noch sonst irgendeine freundliche Geste über sich.

"Hallo Lilli, rate mal wer da gerade gekommen ist," versuchte es Anna auf die altmodische Weise wie schon in Hogwarts. Wenn man betrachtete, dass sie schon erwachsen im Berufsleben standen war die Tatsache, dass sie sich wie Kleinkinder ignorierten wirklich das lächerlichste was es gab.

"Das ist ja Sirius... Hey, Sirius... das ist Lilli, eine gute Freundinn von dir."

"Pah," machte dieser nur, nahm sich ein Brötchen und wandte sich Anna zu.

"Wollt dich unter vier Augen sprechen."

"Ich wollt sowieso nicht bleiben," beschloss Lilli und war schon aufgestanden als Anna sie wieder runter auf ihren Hocker drückte.

"Sitzten bleiben! Und du sitzt dich jetzt auch hin. Es sollte doch wohl möglich sein wenigstens vernünftig miteinander zu sprechen. Ihr seit schließlich beide keine Kinder mehr! Also, Sirius, was ist los?"

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um Prongs. Er sieht schon die ganzen Tage nicht besonders gut aus. Heute war es allerdings extrem. Er sieht krank aus. Ich wollte ihn zu Heilerin Stradford bringen, aber er wollte nicht. Er trifft sich..."

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Lilli. Gut, sie hatten sich verstritten, aber er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die Spaß daran hatten, andere aus Rache auch noch zu quälen, schon gar nicht ehemalige Freunde.

"Mit Melissa?" vollendete Anna seinen Satz. Er nickte bejahend.

"Ich weiss nicht, aber wenn ich es mir Recht überlege... vielleicht hast du Recht und es stimmt etwas mit ihr nicht. Er ist erst so, nachdem sie hier aufgetaucht war. Ich erinnere mich... Naja, früher gings ihm in der 4. Klasse genau so, kurz nachdem sie sich getrennt haben. Erinnerst du dich?"

Anna dachte kurz nach und nickte schließlich verstehend.

"Ja... Ihm gings total mies... und er lag glaub ich auch einige Tage im Krankenflügel. Madamme Pomfrey hat ihm doch einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht."

"..."

"Wie genau sieht er denn aus?" fragte Han die beiden. Sirius und Anna zuckten beide verwirrt zurück.

"Wie?"

"Na... sieht er denn krank aus oder nur müde und erschöpft."

"... Beides? Er hat Augenringe, ist ziemlich blass im Gesicht und isst im Moment auch nicht besonders viel. Er hat heut früh auch gesagt, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt."

"Hm..." machte ihr großer Bruder nachdenklich, was alle drei dazu veranlasste ihn eindringlich anzusehen, denn sie erwarteten nun eine erklärende Antwort für das ganze.

"Han?" versuchte es Anna, da er selbst 5 Minuten später noch immer nichts von sich gab.

"Ist... ist etwas mit James?" fragte Lilli besorgt.

"Was interessierts dich?" giftete Sirius sie an. Er nahm es ihr noch immer übel, dass sie einfach aus heiterem Himmel mit seinem besten Freund Schluß gemacht hatte und machte aus seiner Antipathie auch jetzt kein Geheimnis.

"Ich sorge mich eben um ihn."

"Wie rührend, wenn man bedenkt, dass DU der Grund bist, warum sein Herz wie'n Spaghettisieb aussieht."

"Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun."

"Und wie es das hat. Du HAST KEIN RECHT MEHR DICH IN SEIN LEBEN EINZUMISCHEN, EVANS!"

"HEY!" schrie Anna dazwischen und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Sirius.

"Lass sie in Ruhe, okay? Denn du hast kein Recht SIE anzubrüllen, wenn du die wahren Hintergründe nicht kennst. Allerdings..."

Und nun wandte sie sich ihrer besten Freundinn zu.

"Hat Sirius Recht."

"Was!" stieß sie schockiert aus.

"Eigentlich hättest du kein Recht dich noch um James zu sorgen, wenn du ihn wirklich verlassen hast, weil du denkst, dass ihr nur Freunde seit. Du sorgst dich, weil du ihn immer noch liebst, stimmts?"

"..."

"Stimmt das?" fragte Sirius, seine Stimme hatte wieder etwas freundschaftliches und sanftes angenommen, nicht mehr das rauhe und grobe von eben.

"Das geht euch nichts an. Wieso haltet ihr euch nicht aus Dingen heraus, die ihr sowieso nicht ändern könnt!"

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und wollte nach oben rennen aber er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Anna lächelte zufrieden auf, als sie bemerkte, dass endlich auch Sirius handelte.

"Nein, Lils. Renn jetzt nicht weg, sags mir okay! Ich glaubte dich zu kennen und wenn dem so ist, wenn du nicht das berechenbare Scheusal bist, dass du im Moment für mich darstellst, dann hast du ihn nicht verlassen, weil du ihn nicht mehr liebst... sondern... Merlin, hat es was mit Lissy zu tun? Hat sie etwas zu dir gesagt?"

Er hatte sie angesehen und er sah, dass Angst in ihren Augen.

„... Ist es das? Hat Lissy etwas zu dir gesagt?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe okay. Ihr könnt nichts tun, also versucht es auch gar nicht erst!"

Sirius war im ersten Moment so überrumpelt, dass Lilli ihn zur Seite stoßen konnte. Doch sie ging nicht ins Zimmer sondern zum Kamin und reiste weg. Er hatte indessen geschockt zu seiner Freundinn hingesehen, die nur unglaubig den Kopf schüttelte. Das war es also... hier ging es um Lissy. Sie hatte keinen Zauber ausgesprochen... sie hatte etwas mit Lilli besprochen und was immer es war, es war Grund genug für sie, James aufzugeben.

"Anna?" fragte Han, der offenbar erst jetzt aus seinem Denkkoma erwacht war.

"Ach, du lebst also noch?" fragte sie blinzelnd.

"Ich denke... ich habe dir den falschen Zauberspruch gesagt."

"So?"

"Ich habe nicht daran gedacht... aber... ich denke, hierbei geht es nicht darum, dass Melissa Kingcade einen Zauber verwendet um James an sich zu binden... sondern ein Fluch."

"Ein Fluch?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sirius hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihnen dazu gesetzt um weiter zu frühstücken, während Han ihnen das alles erzählte.

"Erklär mir mal bitte den Unterschied. 's das nicht beides dasselbe?"

"Naja, ein Fluch ist stärker als ein Zauber und je böser es der Sprecher meint bzw. Je länger der Fluch wirkt, desto stärker ist seine Wirkung. Siehe die unverzeihlichen Flüche. Sie wirken erst, wenn der Zauberer, der sie spricht, es auch wirklich böse meint und je länger es hält, desto größer ist der Schaden. James und Melissa sind gute Freunde aus alten Zeiten. Sie ist die einzige, die er seit seiner Kindheit, ja sogar seit seiner Geburt kennt. Die Potters und die Kingcades sind schließlich immer sehr gut befreundet gewesen und meines Wissens nach, hat James oft bei den Kingcades übernachtet, wenn seine Eltern für längere Zeit fort mußten. Als Kind meine ich... Sie haben ihn erst später alleine zu Hause leben lassen, aber vor seinem 13. Lebensjahr, verbrachte er sehr viel Zeit bei den Kingcades. Sie sind so etwas wie seine Ersatzeltern. Nachdem er seine eigenen und seine Paten verloren hat, versucht er sich an etwas anderem zu klammern."

"Aber... wir sind doch da," sagte sie verständnislos.

"Er hat uns... Sirius, mich, Remus, Alice, Frank und wohl auch den pummeligen, kleinen Schlei-"

"Anna!"

"Verzeihung... wohl auch Peter.."

"Ihr werdet nie dasselbe sein wie die Kingcades. Erinner dich doch, Anna... Jeder von uns zieht klare Grenzen zwischen Freunde und Familie. Mit deiner Familie wächst du auf, seit dem du auf die Welt gekommen bist. Freunde stoßen mit der Zeit erst dazu. Und die Kingcades kennen James seit seiner Geburt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere... waren sie sogar bei seiner Geburt dabei. Wie gesagt, haben die Potters ihn oft zur Pflege zu den Kingcades gegeben, wenn sie auf eine gefährliche Aurorenmission mußten. Sie fanden erst viel zu spät heraus, dass die Kingcades die Verräter waren, die sie damals an den dunklen Lord verraten hatten. Folglich... hätten sie weiß Merlin was mit dem Jungen anstellen können."

Anna und Sirius warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Han hatte Recht. Sie hatten zwar von James erfahren, was mit Melissa's Eltern war, aber sie hatte nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie ihm etwas angetan haben könnten. Und was immer es war, es war ihre Aufgabe als seine Freunde es herauszufinden und zu unterbinden, bevor sie ihn vielleicht sogar noch selber zu Voldemort bringen würden.

"Han? Was könnte es sein... was sie mit ihm gemacht haben? Ich meine... wenn du sagst, dass es kein Zauber war, sondern ein Fluch, dass ihn an sie bindet. Was-?"

"Ich denke, ihr könnt da gar nichts machen. Die einzige die das kann ist Lilli. Sie muß den Zauber aussprechen, bevor es zu spät ist."

"Den Zauber? Bevor es zu spät ist?" brüllte Sirius und ließ schockiert sein Brötchen wieder sinken.

"Was zu spät ist?"

"Entscheidend für mich war eure Aussage, dass er sich krank fühlt und dass er auch so aussieht. Ich denke... sie macht ihn mit dem Fluch krank."

"... W-Wie? Sie macht ihn krank? Und was für ein Fluch?"

"Sie will ihn für sich haben. Es könnte vieles sein, aber so wie es aussieht, weiß Lilli etwas darüber. Ihr solltet mit ihr sprechen und versuchen sie zu überreden. Vor allem aber, ihr die Auswirkung ihrer Handlungen klar machen. Sie wird ihn an ihre Konkurrentin verlieren, wenn sie so weitermacht. Sie ist die einzige, die irgendetwas machen kann."

"Wir müssen also nicht wissen, was für ein Fluch das ist? Lilli muß einfach nur den Zauberspruch sagen, den du mir gesagt hast?"

"Ich würde sagen, ihr sprecht mit Dumbledore darüber. Er wird weiter wissen. Er möchte bestimmt wissen, wenn etwas mit James nicht stimmt."

Beide nickte, doch ihre Blicke waren nicht unbedingt zuversichtlich. Gut, mit Dumbledore sprechen war ein guter Anfang, aber Han hatte ihnen nun wirklich Angst gemacht. Wenn es ein Fluch war, dann wirkte dieser nicht erst seit eben, sondern schon seit Jahren... Und je länger er wirkte, desto größer waren die Schäden.


	128. Chapter 128

Chap 128: After dark

Anna und Sirius machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore ins Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phoenix.

"Weißt du was?" begann sie als sie dort ankamen und aus dem Kamin stiegen. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Hm?"

"James ist gerade bei Lissy?"

"Ja."

"Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

"Wieso?"

"Halloooo! Lissy Kingcade Todesser Fluch auf James schon seit Jahren wahnsinnig gefährlich?"

"Ich liebe es wenn du so kindisch daher redest," grinste er sie sarkastisch an.

"Das ist mein Ernst, Sirius. Das ganze gerät aus dem Ruder."

"Welchem Ruder?"

"Muggelsprichwort. Ich mein, wir sollten handeln bevor es zu spät ist. Du hast Han gehört."

"Deswegem suchen wir ja jetzt Dumbledore auf."

"Toll, wenn man bedenkt, was sie gerade genau in diesem Augenblick mit ihm anstellen könnte."

"Zum Beispiel auffressen? Kleine, Lissy ist doch kein Zombie."

"Nein, nur ne schwarzmagische, fiese, absolut hässliche-Lilli!"

Sirius drehte sich erschrocken um und tatsächlich sahen sie Lilli, die gerade aus Dumbledore's Büro heraus gekommen war.

"Was-" begann Sirius stottern und sah sie unangenehm überrascht an.

"Wieso? Warum? WAS! WESHALB!"

"Lils, was tust du denn hier?"

Lilli warf Dumbledore, der direkt hinter ihr hervor schritt, einen fragenden Blick zu, der die beiden mit seinem warmherzigen Blick anlächelte und ihr zunickte.

"Anna, Sirius. Ich denke es ist Zeit euch einzuweihen."

Die beiden setzten sich etwas entgeistert auf die Stühle wo auch Lilli wieder platz nahm und beide leicht verlegen anlächelte. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore keine Angst davor belauscht zu werden, denn sie hatten sich mitten im Warteraum hingesetzt wo die Ordensmitglieder ständig ein oder aus wanderten.

"Darf ich euch etwas anbieten? Kürbissaft oder Hagrids Wieselsandwiches, die er vorbei gebracht hat?"

"Nein, danke," würgte Anna angeekelt.

"Die Wahrheit reicht voll und ganz."

"Die Wahrheit... ist in diesem Fall äußerst bitter. Wie wärs mit Schockolade?"

Sirius und Anna warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Behandelte Dumbledore sie noch immer wie 2 Kleinkinder?

"Professor?" begann Sirius schließlich.

"Keine Rücksicht. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit."

Dieser nickte nun erneut sanft und warf seinen Blick Lilli zu.

"Nun, ich denke... Lilli wird euch eher alles erzählen können..."

"Nun?" fragte Sirius und sah sie neugierig an. Sein Blick trug nun nicht mehr die Enttäuschung und die Wut von heut Morgen in sich. Im Gegenteil, es war nur der Wunsch nach einer Erklärung.

"Hat Melissa etwas zu dir gesagt oder hat sie etwas gemacht, was dich dazu bewegte die Beziehung zu beenden?" fragte Anna um es ihr leichter zu machen.

"Ja... und Ja. Sie hat... etwas gesagt und... sie hat auch etwas getan."

"Was hat sie getan?" fragte Sirius stürmisch.

"Merlin, ist sie dir zu Nahe getreten, Lils? Wenn sie dir irgendetwas angetan hat, dann pack ich sie und-"

"Nein," unterbrach sie und lächelte ihn dankend an.

Es war schön zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr böse auf sie war. In gewisser Maßen war es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn sie es wußten. Zwar wollte sie die beiden nicht unnötig damit belasten, aber es war schön zu hören, dass Sirius wieder zu ihr stand und sie nicht beim Nachnamen sondern beim Spitznamen nannte. Und das was sie am meisten freute war die Tatsache, dass er sich sogar gegen Melissa Kingcade für sie stellen würde.

"Sie hat mir nichts angetan, Sirius."

"Was dann? Sie hat offenbar ja etwas damit zu tun, dass du mit Prongs Schluß gemacht hast... Nur eins vorweg. Liebst du ihn noch?"

Sie hatte seine Frage ohne zu zögern mit einem eindeutigen Nicken beantwortet und allen damit ein erfreutes Lächeln entlocken können.

"Gut. Lissy ist also Schuld an deinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber?"

"Han hat erwähnt, dass sie einen Fluch auf ihn gelegt hat? Stimmt das?"

Dumbledore nickte bejahend.

"So ist es... Ich habe ihn schon vor längerer Zeit entdeckt. Jedoch nicht gewußt, wem ich ihn zuordnen sollte. Wir haben erst vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass er von den Kingcades ausgesprochen wurde...Er war eigentlich kaum erkennbar und versteckt. Ich wußte zwar von ihm, war mir jedoch nicht sicher, was für eine Wirkung er trug und wozu er diente. Daher habe ich James auch noch nichts davon erzählt. Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig."

"..."

Am liebsten hätte sie etwas gesagt wie: Typisch, Dumbledore, hält nie etwas für wichtig, was wirklich wichtig wäre, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Hier saß immerhin der CHEF.

"Er gehört zu den schwarzen Flüchen."

"Schwarzen Flüchen? Was ist das?"

"Sie sind sehr selten und nicht für jeden erkennbar, wenn sie auch jeder nutzten könnte. Es ist nicht schwer ihn zu benutzten und am Anfang auch nicht schwer ihn wieder aufzuheben. Daher gehören sie nicht zu den unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Doch je länger ein schwarzer Fluch auf einem lastet, desto stärker wird er. In James Fall lastet er schon seit seiner Kindheit auf ihn."

"Wie funktionieren die Flüche?"

"Die Person die ihn über eine 2. Person ausspricht, benötigt hierzu 2 Kraftpunkte. Für sich selbst einen und für die 2. Person einen. In beiden Fällen haben wir hier die Schlösser."

"Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mehr dort schlafen konnte, nachdem sie aus Amerika wieder zurück kam. Es war als ob das Schloss mich abgestoßen hätte."

"Und wozu dienen diese 2 Kraftpunkte?" fragte Anna nachdenklich.

"Sie schützen diese Personen. Wenn du mehr als Freundschaft von James gewollt hättest, dann würde es dich auch abstoßen. Es ist ein Gefühl, dass Lilli von dort wegtrieb und ihr das Gefühl gab nicht erwünscht zu sein."

"Wenn der Fluch so harmlos ist. Wieso hebt man ihn dann nicht einfach auf?"

"Weil er das nur am Anfang war. Mittlerweile hat er an Kraft gewonnen und er nährt sich von seinem Opfer."

"Nährt sich von seinem Opfer!" stieß sie geschockt hervor. Sirius saß die ganze Zeit nur grimmig daneben und hörte sich alles an.

"Was-?"

"Ich denke, Melissa Kingcade will James für sich haben. Sie hat den Fluch auf ihn gelegt um ihn zu halten... Als er die Verlobung mit ihr gelöst hatt, weil er sich in mich verliebt hatte, ist sie aus Amerika wieder nach London gekommen um einen Weg zu finden, den Fluch wieder zu stärken. Sie hat mich aufgesucht... kurz bevor die Beziehung von James und mir zusammen brach."

"Und was hat sie gesagt?"

"Sie... sie hat mir von dem Fluch erzählt."

"Du wußtest davon!" brüllte Anna ungewollt laut auf.

"Glaubst du denn, ich würde einfach so mit James Schluß machen und ihm das blaue vom Himmel lügen?"

Anna zuckte zurück und sah peinlich berührt drein.

"Sorry..."

"Sie hat mir erzählt was für einen Fluch sie auf ihn gelegt hat und... seine Wirkung und ich hab sie selber gesehen."

"Wie?"

"Wenn er nicht bei ihr ist... dann hat er keine Kraft mehr zum leben. Sie hat mich im St. Mungo aufgesucht... Und mir erzählt, dass der Fluch ihn an sie binden würde. Ich hätte keine Chance ihm zu helfen und wenn ich nicht wollen würde, dass es ihm noch schlechter geht, dann würde ich ihn los lassen. Als ich an dem Abend nach WingCastle kam, weil ich mit ihm sprechen wollte, da gings ihm schlecht... Er war krank und ich verstand, dass sie Recht hatte. Wenn ich weiter bei ihm geblieben wäre, dann... ich weiß nicht, das hätte ihn womöglich sogar noch umgebracht!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sirius legte Lilli die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie mit einem tief-besorgten Blick an. Nun tat ihm mit einem mal alles Leid, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war. Er fühlte sich mies, weil er sie grundlos wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hatte und ihr sogar bereit war, die Freundschaft zu kündigen, obwohl er nicht wußte, worum es wirklich ging.

"Lils, warum bist du denn nicht zu uns gekommen? Wir hätten doch etwas gemeinsam unternommen."

"Eben nicht. Sirius, Melissa hat Recht. Sie bedeutet James mehr als wir uns vorstellen können. Die beiden haben eine tiefe Bindung und was wäre passiert, wenn ich zu euch gekommen wäre? Ihr wärt zu James gegangen und dann hättet ihr euch zerstritten. Nein, schlimmer. Er weiß doch jetzt schon kaum mehr zu wem er gehört und was er hier überhaupt soll. Dadurch hätten wir ihn noch viel tiefer in das Loch gestoßen und er wäre in dem Gefühlschaos ein viel leichteres Opfer für sie. Ich bin zu Professor Dumbledore, weil ich glaube, dass er helfen kann."

"Und ich habe dir gesagt, Lilli, dass es nur eine Person gibt, die ihm helfen kann."

"Du selbst," sagte Anna verständlich.

"Die Macht der Liebe. Warum ging es ihm all die Jahre trotzdem noch gut? Obwohl dieser Fluch auf ihn lastete? Es ist wahr, nachdem Melissa Kingcade ausgewandert war, hatte sie gehofft, dass er nachkommen würde, bzw. Ihr zur Verfügung steht, wenn sie wieder zurückkehrt. Aber James fand jemand neues... in dir, Lilli. Kingcade hat nicht gewußt, dass du die Infinite Immortalis in dir trägst und James damit helfen konntest."

"Es stimmt," sagte Sirius.

"Ihm ging es nach der Trennung in der 4. Klasse wirklich mies, aber... ich weiß noch wie sein Interesse an dir wuchs. Als er von deiner Familie erfuhr. War fast, als ob er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hätte, dir dein Leben besser zu machen."

"... Und ich hab ihn immer angefaucht."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es gab sovieles was sie jetzt zurücknehmen würde, wenn sie könnte, aber es ging nicht. Ausgesprochene Dinge konnte man nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Man konnte sich nur dafür entschuldigen und sie hatte das doch schon mehr als ein duzend mal getan? Wieso fühlte sie sich trotzdem noch nicht besser?

"Lils, mach dir keine Vorwürfe," sagte Anna mutmachend.

"James war bis dahin noch ein ziemlicher Hohlkopf. Wenn du nicht so hart mit ihm umgegangen wärst, dann wäre er heute noch immer ein arroganter, besserwisserischer, idiotisch-"

"Ehöm,höm," räusperte sich Sirius außergewöhnlich laut. Anna kniff schließlich die Augen zusammen.

"Verzeihung... Er wäre nicht der, der er heute ist."

"...?"

"Vergiß es. Nicht so wichtig. James. Wie können wir ihm helfen? Und so ganz nebenbei bemerkt... Er hat grad ein Date mit unserer Todesser-Braut!"

"Glaubst du, er ist in Gefahr?"

"Prongs sah heut früh jedenfalls nicht sehr gut aus, Lils."

"Und er ist JETZT mit Melissa Weiß-Merlin-Wo!"

"Nicht ganz," hörten sie Remus Stimme, der gerade aus dem Kamin gestiegen war.

"Hab die beiden gerade getroffen. Kaum zu glauben, aber er geht tatsächlich mit ihr nach HAUSE zu den Kingcades."

"Moony, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Sirius etwas unangenehm überrascht. Er wußte ja noch immer nichts von seiner und Anna's Beziehung.

"Hab euch gesucht. Eben wegen Prongs..."

"Er ist im Haus der Kingcades?" fragte Anna unglaubig. Remus nickte.

"Wieso?"

Anna warf Lilli und Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu, den der Schulleiter nicht unbedingt erwiederte.

"Professor? Was sollen wir tun? Ich mein... sie sagten doch, dass wahrscheinlich die Kingcades dahinter stecken. Wenn er jetzt bei ihnen ist, dann..."

"Ich weiß... Aber die Kingcades sind auch sehr angesehen in der Zaubererwelt. Wir können schlecht einfach da hinein stürmen, wenn wir keine konkreten Beweise haben. Allerdings, denke ich, dass Alastor durchaus hingehen kann."

"Moody? Wieso?"

"Er ist Melissa's und James Ausbilder. Er könnte ja rein Zufällig ein Training ansetzten."

Es war das erste mal, dass sie ihren Schulleiter tatsächlich verschmitzt grinsen sahen. So hinterlistig kannten sie ihn gar nicht.

"Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben. IHR aber bleibt hier."

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber. Die Kingcades sind Todesser und verdammt gefährlich. Ihr seit gerade mal in der Ausbildung. Moody wird ihn hier her bringen, sobald wir ihn haben."

"In Ordnung, Sir..."

Dumbledore war sofort aufgebrochen und hatte die vier Freunde allein gelassen. Sie blieben im Orden, doch keiner von ihnen konnte wirklich einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

"Was wenn sie es nicht schaffen?" fragte Lilli besorgt.

Sie suchte nach einer Bestätigung, dass irgendjemand von ihnen sagte, das alles wieder gut werden würde und das sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche. Sirius setzte sich neben sie hin und nahm sie freundschaftlich in die Arme.

"Die bringen ihn schon wieder heil zurück..."

Anna und Remus sahen einander kurz an. Sie warf ein Blick zurück zu Sirius und irgendwie spürte sie, dass der Moment da war. Dass sie es nicht länger geheim halten konnten.

"Remus... Kann ich mal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?"

Beide gingen ins Nebenzimmer wo sie sich an die Wand lehnte und er vor ihr stehen blieb. So wie er es früher auch tat. Remus gehörte nicht wie Sirius oder James zu den Leuten, die sogar in solchen Situation ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, die unnahbar sein wollten und ihren wirklich Zustand niemandem preis gaben. Das war einer der Gründe warum sie sich letztenendes in Sirius verliebt hatte. Ganz gleich wie geheimnisvoll er war oder ganz gleich wie sehr er versuchte seine Probleme zu verbergen. Er gab ihr das Gefühl dass sie ihn berührte und das sie ihm nahe war.

"Und worum gehts?"

"Um vieles... Wir haben in der letzten Zeit nicht viel miteinander sprechen können."

"Nein, aber es ist auch viel passiert."

"Trotzdem hätte es nicht unserer Freundschaft schaden dürfen."

"Das hat es doch auch nicht? Zumindest von meiner Seite aus nicht."

"... Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Ich wollte dich etwas fragen..."

"Frag."

"Du hast letztes Jahr mal etwas zu mir gesagt. Wegen Sirius. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Kommt drauf an was du meinst?" fragte er mit einem verschmitzen lächeln.

"Du... Als wir unsere Beziehung beendet haben. Da hast du gemeint, dass du es okay fändest, wenn ich mit Sirius zusammen käme. Stimmt das immer noch?"

"Ich bin nicht blind, Anna... Ich habe gesehen wie du dich verändert hast. Es ist schön..."

"Ist es?"

"Ich hab dir damals schon gesagt, dass ich gemerkt habe, dass du mit mir nicht so glücklich bist."

"... Rem... ich..."

"Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich bin selbst Schuld, wenn ich das beste weggegeben habe, was ich hatte."

Es war das schönste was sie jeh von ihm gehört hatte, aber es kam zu spät. Wenn er es letztes Jahr gesagt hätte, als sie noch ein Paar waren, dann hätte es für ihre Beziehung vielleicht doch wieder Hoffnung gegeben, aber jetzt... wo sovieles zwischen ihnen passiert war, wo selbst Peta Platz in seinem Herzen gefunden hatte, waren diese Worte nichts als eine äußerst schmerzvolle Äußerung.

"Geht das für dich in Ordnung?"

"Ich bin nicht aus Glas, wenn du das meinst? Padfoot ist mein Freund und du meine Freundinn. Wieso sollte ich mich nicht für euch freuen?"

"Keine Ahnung... vielleicht, weil ich Peta gegenüber auch nicht unbedingt fair war?"

"Peta?"

"Ich hab sie gehaßt, weil sie mit dir zusammen kam. Ich gebs zu, Rem. Du hast mir selbst nach unserer Trennung noch sehr viel bedeutet und dass diese... diese... na du weißt schon... Verzeihung aber ich versuche gerade mir diese Redensweise abzugewöhnen. Ich möchte mich nach der Ausbildung zum Auror für die Stelle zur Untersekretärin bewerben... na jedenfalls... dass sie mit dir zusammen kam, ging mir verdammt gegen den Strich. Ich wollte ihr jedesmal die Augen aufkratzen wenn ich sie sah."

Er lachte amüsiert auf als sie das erzählte. Es war ein ehrliches Lachen, kein gespieltes oder aufgesetztes, sondern eines, das aus tiefstem Herzen kam.

"Das findest du lustig, wie?"

"Nein... ich finds schön, dass du versuchst mich aufzuheitern."

"Schaff ich's denn?"

"Ein bißchen?"

"Na dann... Ich weiß, dass du es jetzt noch nicht richtig verkraftest... aber wenn es dir so geht wie mir damals mit Peta... dann wirst du es irgendwann akzeptieren."

"Ich wünsch euch alles gute, Anna..."

Sie wußte dass er das nur sagte, weil er eben ein so verdammt guter Mensch war, aber sie nahm es hin und lächelte dankbar.

"Anna, Moony," rief Sirius verzweifelt. Beide stürzten sofort zu ihne hinaus.

"Ja?"

"Dumbledore hat gerade ne Nachricht kommen lassen. Wir sollten sofort ins St. Mungo!"

"Merlin, was ist passiert!" stieß sie entsetzt aus.

"Keine Ahnung. Laßt uns sofort hin gehen."

Sie machten sich ohne Umschweife sofort auf den Weg ins St. Mungo, wo einige vom Orden standen, sich aber verdeckt hielten. Dumbledore und Moody standen am Ende des Flurs vor einem Zimmer. Sie gingen sofort auf sie zu, doch erst beim näher kommen blieben sie abrupt stehen. Melissa Kingcade stand bei ihnen und zwar frei!

"Sirius!" sagte diese und fiel ihm förmlich um den Hals.

Dieser hatte reflexartig seine Hand um sie gelegt, den schockierten Blick jedoch wie all seine Freunde auch auf Dumbledore gerichtet, der mit eindringlichem Blick den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es gab einen Kampf. Die Kingcades sind tot... Moody konnte aber Melissa und James retten... Lilli, würdest du dich bitte um James kümmern? Er schläft zwar, aber ich denke, er wäre froh dich zu sehen, wenn er aufwachen sollte."

Sie nickte leicht abwesend, denn sie verstand nicht, was da eigentlich vor sich ging. Sie hatte erwartet dass Melissa dafür bezahlen würde, für all ihre Taten, aber stattdessen erntete sie einen giftigen Blick der Konkurrentin, die es noch immer wagte sich an Sirius zu klammern und sich von ihm trösten zu lassen.

Lilli hatte die Nacht über an James Bett gewacht. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht war Sirius zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr seinen Umhang um die Schulter gelegt, damit sie nicht unnötig frierte. Der Winter näherte sich schließlich.

"Keine Sorge, Lils. Heilerin Stradford meinte, dass er morgen wieder aufwachen wird. Wieder ganz normal, ohne den Fluch."

"... Was ist mit Kingcade? Wieso? Ich meinte..."

"Moody hat erzählt was vorgefallen ist... Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du das hören willst."

"Natürlich. Los, Sirius erzähl schon. Ich will alles wissen was James betrifft."

"Er hat erzählt, dass er dort ankam und eben, James und Melissa mitnehmen wollte mit der Ausrede um das Nachttraining. Er war wohl noch rechtzeitig da, denn sie waren mitten dabei ein Ritual mit ihnen auszuführen. Bei dem Versuch die beiden zu retten kam es zum Kampf. Das Haus der Kingcades und die Eltern selber sind dabei umgekommen. Er hat James und Melissa gepackt und sie sofort ins St. Mungo gebracht. Melissa meinte, dass sie nichts von all dem wußte und sie hätte Moody auch beim Kampf geholfen. Hat sich also gegen ihre Eltern gestellt."

"Und sie glauben ihr?"

"Naja, sie haben keine andere Wahl. Fudge hält sehr viel von ihr und sie können sie nicht einfach so falsch verdächtigen. Der Fluch der auf James lastete ist mit dem Haus niedergebrannt. WingCastle dürfte dich also auch wieder willkommen heißen."

"Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Sie erhält also überhaupt keine Strafe für das was sie getan hat?"

"Sie wird ihre Strafe erhalten. Ganz sicher... Aber Dumbledore sagt, das wir James vorerst nichts davon erzählen sollen."

"Was?"

"Naja... er denkt, dass wir ihn damit in ein Gefühlschaos oder so stürzen würden, wenn wir es ihm ohne Beweise einfach so sagen. Er sollte es selber mit eigenen Augen sehen um es verarbeiten zu können."

"Das heißt, wir sollen ihn ab jetzt einfach so anlügen? Wenn er von ihr redet, sollen wir einfach so ohne jegliche Reaktion zuhören?"

"... Es ist Dumbledore's Meinung. Du mußt nicht darauf hören."

"Und du? Was wirst du tun, Sirius Black?"

"Ich?... Ich werd wohl tatsächlich so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre... aber wir sollten sie im Auge behalten."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann hinaus.   
Lilli dachte an dem Abend noch sehr viel darüber nach was das beste war. Dumbledore hatte Recht. James mußte es mit eigenen Augen sehen, bevor er es akzeptieren würde und danach verarbeiten konnte. Am liebsten hätte sie sie umgebracht, für alles was sie getan hatte und noch mehr, dass sie damit einfach ungeschoren davon kam, aber letztenendes... war es doch immer so. Die Guten würden ewig das Nachsehen haben und immer den Kürzeren ziehen.

"Hey, Lils..."

Sie blickte überrascht auf als sie seine Stimme hörte. Er sah noch sehr müde und erschöpft aus, aber seine Augen leuchteten und er lächelte...

"Hey... na du..."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Er schien noch immer sehr schwach zu sein. Lilli beugte sich zu ihm hinab, strich dabei zärtlich mit ihrem Finger über seine Wange und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Sie fühlte sich dabei so gut und es war fast so, als ob ihr eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern gefallen wäre. Er war wohlauf, er sah sie genau so verliebt wie früher an...

"... James?"

"Hm?"

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Was tut dir leid, Lils?"

"Das ich dich so verletzt habe... Ich wollte das nicht... Ich liebe dich einfach nur so unglaublich..."

"Bist du dir diesesmal sicher?" fragte er mit seinem üblichen Potter-Lächeln, das ihr verriet, dass er ihr schon längst vergeben hatte. Nein, nicht vergeben, sondern längst vergessen. Er war nie wirklich böse... Als ob er die ganze Zeit wußte, was ihre Gefühle in Wahrheit waren. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie mehr denn jeh an ihn schätze. Ganz gleich wie sehr man ihm auch weh tat, ganz gleich wie sehr er enttäucht wurde, wenn er diese Person liebte, verzeihte er ihr alles.

"Ja... das bin ich..." flüsterte sie zurück und preßte ihre Lippen auf seine. Diesmal kam der Kuss von ihr aus und je länger sie ihn küßte und ihn spürte, um so intensiver spürte sie, wie sie wiedergeliebt wurde.


	129. Chapter 129

Chap 129: Weihnachtsparty 

**_Wenn der Herbst kam, dann läutete er seine Zeit mit bunten Laubblättern ein, die sich an den Ästen der Bäumen bildeten. Der Wind trug seine frische herbei und wehte sie durch die Straßen hindurch. Auf dem Friedhof hinter Hogwarts fand in diesen Tagen erneut eine von vielen Beerdigungen statt. Es war eine Zeit des Krieges und Krieg brachte auch Tot mit sich. _**

_**James stand da als man den Sarg hinab ließ und der Priester die letzten Worte verlauten ließ. Er stand nicht alleine da... Lilli und Sirius standen bei ihm. Nicht etwa, weil sie Melissa Kingcade die letzte Ehre erwiesen, sondern um ihrem Freund beizustehen. Er wollte nicht zu der Beerdigung, er wollte nicht von einem Menschen Abschied nehmen, den er nie wirklich kannte. Denn das war die bittere Wahrheit. Er kannte Melissa Kingcade nicht. Obgleich sie ihre gesamte Kindheit miteinander verbracht hatten oder egal, wieviel sie ihm anvertraute, nichts von alle dem war wahr. Es war etwas, was er glauben wollte, weil er sie mochte, weil sie ihn mochte. Er glaubte daran, dass sie das alles aus Liebe zu ihm tat, aber letztenendes war es die dunkle Magie, die sie dazu trieb. All das was er geglaubt hatte, dass sie einander verband, all das war mit einem mal weg. Es hinterließ nichts als pure Leere und sehr viel Enttäuschung. Schmerz... Man konnte ihn auf viele Arten fühlen und spüren, aber Enttäuschung, war noch immer der schlimmste Schmerz, den man jemanden zufügen konnte.**_

"Alles okay, Kumpel?" fragte Sirius besorgt. 

_**James hatte ungewöhnlich lange auf das Grab gestarrt, selbst nachdem der Priester die Beerdigung beendet hatte. Es war kaum jemand erschienen. Melissa hatte keine Verwandten mehr und Freunde konnte man die Leute, mit denen sie sich rum trieb wohl auch nicht nennen. Selbst die Arbeitskollegen blieben der Beerdigung fern, weil sie noch viele Missionen zu erledigen hatten. Fudge ließ lediglich einen Kranz auf das Grab niederlegen mit dem passenden heuchlerischen Beileidsspruch. So endete also das Leben seiner ehemaligen Sandkastenfreundinn... Mit nichts als herbe Enttäuschung.  
Er nickte und wandte sich seinen Freunden zu. **_

"_**Laßt uns gehen... "**_

_**James hatte nach der Beerdigung nicht viel gesagt. Er hatte den Tag mit Harry verbracht. Seltsamerweise schien sein Sohn zu spüren, dass mit seinem Vater etwas nicht stimmte, dass er traurig war. Lilli beobachtete erfreut, wie der kleine versuchte seinen Vater aufzuheitern und immer wieder auflachte, wenn James ihn ansah. Beim Anblick ihrer kleinen Familie begann ihr Herz freudig schneller zu schlagen. In ihrem Herzen breitete sich ein warmes, wohlig schönes Gefühl aus. Das war sie... dafür hatte sie hart gearbeitet und gelebt. Sie hatten so vieles in ihrem Leben verloren und vieles erleiden müssen, aber wenn sie James jetzt mit Harry sah, direkt vor ihr, gesund und am Leben, dann war das Leid weg. Sie waren eine Familie... **_

"_**Sieh mal, da ist Mammi..." sagte er zu seinem Sohn, der freudig in die Hände klatschte und seine Mutter anstrahlte. Lilli setzte sich zu ihnen dazu und nahm James liebevoll in ihre Arme. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, James... Ich weiß, ich sage das nicht oft genug, aber-" **_

"_**Sags nicht, Lils," flüsterte er als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte und beide die Gelegenheit nutzten, sich in die Augen zu sehen. **_

"_**Ich weiß es... Und ich liebe dich genau so." **_

_**Sie beugte sich vor und während ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange fuhr um sie zu berühren, spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war noch wie beim ersten mal, als er sie küsste. Auf WingCastle, an Weihnachten, als sie auf den Ländereien herum spazierten und sich ineinander verliebten. Es war dieser Moment, wo er sie das erste mal geküsst hatte, in dem sie es deutlich spürte und auch heute war es wieder da. Ihre Entscheidung für ihn war richtig und sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihrer Körpers. **_

_**Die beiden hörten erst mit dem Kuss auf als ihr Sohn sich mit einem Lachen bemerkbar machte. Beide trennten sich langsam voneinander und Lilli nahm Harry auf die Arme. **_

"_**Na, mein Kleiner... und? Bist du auch stolz auf deinen Daddy?" **_

_**Ein Lächeln sagt mehr als tausend Worte und Harry hatte wohl das schönste Lächeln im Gesicht, das James je sehen durfte. Er lachte freudig auf und Lilli fiel mit ein. Es war schön ihn wieder Lachen zu sehen. Wie viel Angst hatte sie gehabt, dass Melissa's Tot ihn härter treffen würde und er sich wieder verschloss, wie schon beim Tot seiner Eltern? Aber er tat es nicht... er hatte verstanden und akzeptiert und dafür war sie mehr als stolz auf ihn gewesen. Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass er erwachsen geworden war.**_

_**Der Herbst verging und machte dem Winter Platz. Der Schnee prasselte in England hinab und legte eine weiße Decke auf die Straßen Londons. Es war Harry's erstes Weihnachtsfest. Um das zu feiern, luden Lilli und James all ihre Freunde nach Godrics Hollow ein um den Heilig Abend gemeinsam zu feiern. Nach und nach schritten sie lachend herein. Zuerst Anna und Alice, die Lilli beim zaubern des Essens helfen wollten. Wenig später trudelten, Frank, Sirius, Remus und Peter ein. Bei 5 Männern wurde es nun eindeutig etwas lauter. Tatsächlich stellte Lilli schockiert fest, wie sie Harry versuchten den Maurauder-Checkup vorzuführen. **_

"_**Wie ging der doch gleich! Padfoot?" **_

"_**Nein, Prongs. Du machst ihn falsch. Der ging so!" **_

"_**Quatsch, Padfoot. Das habt ihr doch nur gemacht um die Mädels zu ärgern!" **_

"_**Nein, Moony. Der ging garantiert so!" **_

"_**Nein, ging er nicht. Er ging so!" **_

"_**Nein, ging er nicht!" **_

_**Erleichtert sah sie wie Harry das irre witzig fand und noch immer lachte. Er lachte viel... und das war schön. Die Welt war im Moment finster genug, aber das Lächeln eines Kindes machte so vieles leichter.  
Einige Augenblicke später flammte der Kamin aufs neue auf und Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Moody und viele weitere vom Orden kamen an. Es dauerte nicht lange und es gesellten sich auch Hagrid und, zu Lilli's Entsetzten, sogar Mundungus Fletcher zu ihnen dazu. **_

"_**Hast du ihn eingeladen?" fragte sie James als sie ihn sah. Er mampfte gerade Plätzchen in sich hinein und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. **_

"_**Nein, nicht das ich wüßte, aber das erklärt warum er gestern in der Winkelgasse sagte: Cool. Freu mich bis morgen!" **_

_**Lilli schlug ihm unsanft in die Seite und ging zu den anderen zurück, während James Hagrid und Mundungus begrüßte. Vom einen bekam er eine Flasche Chilliwodka als Geschenk, der andere riss es ihm aus der Hand und hätte ihn dabei fast mit zur Seite gefegt, wenn Sirius nicht zufällig daneben gestanden hätte und ihn unfreiwillig als Abfangwand diente. **_

"_**Das sollst du nicht trinken, James. Nicht vor dem kleinen Harry!" **_

"_**Ja, Hagrid," sagte dieser gehorchend und rieb sich die Schulter, mit der er an Sirius geknallt war, der sich die andere Schulter vom Aufprall rieb. Hagrid war indessen zufrieden zu den anderen hinein gegangen und hatte als erstes Dumbledore überschwenglich laut begrüßt. **_

"_**Ich glaub," begann dieser nachdenklich, jedoch mit breitem Grinsen. **_

"_**Du brauchst dir um deinen Sohn keine Sorgen zu machen. Bei einem Beschützer wie Hagrid!" **_

"_**Denkst du," witzelte James zurück. **_

"_**Gerade wegen ihm sollte sich der kleine nen dicken Polster zulegen!" **_

_**Lachend gingen die beiden Freunde zu den anderen zurück. Es kamen noch viele Freunde und bald war das Haus hoffnungslos überfüllt. Harry war mal bei Lilli, mal war er bei James, mal bei Sirius und Anna, mal bei Remus, mal bei Alice und Frank und dem kleinen Neville. Als James ihn kurz bei Peter lassen wollte, weil Dung ihm etwas zeigen mußte, hatte der kleine sofort angefangen lauthals los zu schreien. Peter, der absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er denn nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte, blickte sich nur hilfesuchend um. Anna trat neben ihm und nahm ihm das Baby kopfschüttelnd ab. **_

"_**Ja, mein Kleiner," sagte sie tröstend. Als Harry die Stimme seiner Patentante vernahm hörte er langsam auf zu weinen und schluckte nur noch ein paar mal verängstigt als sie ihn in ihren Armen sanft auf und ab wippte. **_

"_**Alles gut... Ich bin da... Man, Pete, du kannst ein Baby doch nicht so hart anfassen!" **_

"_**Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" verteidigte dieser sich entrüstet, wurde dabei jedoch feuerrot im Gesicht. **_

"_**Nein, aber ein Baby spürrt deine Unsicherheit. So wie du den kleinen angefaßt hast, ist es kein Wunder, dass er Panik hatte zu fallen. Echt, ey! Du hälst hier das einzige Kind deines besten Freundes in den Armen und keinen Schneeball! Gell, mein süßer!" **_

_**Endlich lachte Harry wieder als er seine Patentante zu ihm sprechen sah. Sie trug ihn von Peter weg, der peinlich berührt auf dem Flur stehen blieb, während Anna den kleinen zu Lilli zurück in die Küche brachte. **_

"_**Ich würd Harry Peter nicht noch mal zum halten geben." **_

"_**Hm?" machte Lilli, die gerade etwas aus dem Ofen herausnahm. **_

"_**Nichts gegen ihn, aber ich glaub... Harry hat was gegen seinen widerlichen Geruch, den er seit einiger Zeit mit sich trägt!" **_

"_**Widerlichen Geruch? Ich riech nicht viel, aber ich hab zum Glück auch nicht sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun. Merlin sei dank. Nichts gegen Peter aber... er schadet dem Orden mehr als er ihm nutzt." **_

"_**Warum behält ihn Dumbledore!" **_

"_**Wegen James. Er hat ihn darum gebeten." **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Naja... Du weißt schon: Marauder-Ehre und so weiter und so fort." **_

"_**Typisch Jungs..." sagte Anna augenrollend und wandte sich Harry zu, der seine Mutter und sie abwechselnd fragend mit großen Augen angesehen hatte. **_

"_**Tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry. Werd nicht so wie dein Vater und dein Pate. Dickköpfig, unnachgiebig und ständig mit ihrem: Ich-Bin-Ein-Marauder-Quatsch!" **_

_**Und wieder lachte der kleine auf und brachte nun selbst die beiden Mädels wieder zum lachen. Sie vergaßen Peters Tolpatschigkeit, welches ihr Leben so oft in Gefahr gebracht hatte und kümmerten sich mehr um Harry. **_

"_**Wie siehts eigentlich bei dir und Sirius aus?" **_

"_**Was meinst du?" **_

"_**Kinder." **_

_**Anna prustete in ihr Wasser, welches sie gerade in der Hand hielt und hätte es auch fast fallen gelassen, wenn sie sich nicht noch rechtzeitig wieder beruhigt hätte. **_

"_**Sirius Black? Lils, der ist selbst noch ein Kind." **_

"_**Wer ist noch ein Kind!" Sirius schlang seine Arme um Anna und zog sie fest an sich. **_

"_**Ähm... Harry?" **_

"_**Mein Patenkindchen..." schwärmte Sirius, ließ Anna los und nahm Harry an sich. **_

"_**Hey, mein Kleiner!" **_

_**Lilli zwinkerte Anna lachend zu, die das Grinsen erwiederte und gleichfalls zurückzwinkerte. Sirius war vielleicht selbst noch ein Kind, aber wenn es darum ging mit ihnen umzugehen, gab es wohl nur James, der noch liebevoller zu den kleinen sein konnte. Wenn Sirius Kinder haben sollte, würde er bestimmt ein verdammt guter Vater werden. **_

"_**Hey, ihr lieben!" **_

_**Auch James hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und seine Lilli in seine Arme gezogen. **_

"_**Doch alles stressiger als gedacht. Du mußt dir übrigens ein neues Sofa kaufen." **_

"_**Neues Sofa? Warum?" **_

"_**Hagrid. Reicht das?" **_

"_**Oh nein!..."**_

"_**Keine Sorge. Wir versuchens später zu reparieren. Er darf ja nicht zaubern. Hab übrigens 'n Geschenk für dich..." **_

_**Er holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang und reichte sie seiner Frau hin. **_

"_**Was ist das?" fragte Lilli überrascht. **_

"_**Machs auf." **_

_**Sie sah ihn mißtrauisch an, nicht wissend, ob sie das wirklich öffnen sollte, oder besser schnellst möglichst das weite suchen sollte. **_

"_**Lils, machs auf," drängte Sirius, der offenbar genau Bescheid wußte. Er stand mittlerweile mit Harry im Arm neben Anna und hatte den beiden augenrollend zugesehen. **_

"_**Ich schwörs, es ist kein Streich!" versprach er ihr hoch und heilig. **_

_**Lilli sah immer noch drein als ob sie ihnen absolut keinen Glauben schenken würde und warf ihrer besten Freundinn einen fragenden Blick zu. **_

"_**Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hab damit nichts zu tun, aber wenn Sirius sagt, dass es kein Streich ist, sollten wir ihm vielleicht mal glauben." **_

"_**... Okay..." sagte sie schließlich noch immer mißtrauisch. Langsam, wirklich gaaaaaanz langsam öffnete sie das kleine Päckchen und begann zu strahlen als sie sah was es war. Die zerbrochene Spange lag wieder in einem ganzen Teil darin. **_

"_**James..." flüsterte sie unglaubig. **_

"_**Aber, wie! Sie ist doch... zerbrochen... ich dachte, man kann sie nicht mehr reparieren? Das ging doch auch mit den Zaubersprüchen nicht? Wie-?" **_

_**Er legte nur seine Finger an ihre Lippe und schüttelte sanft lächelnd den Kopf. **_

"_**Ich will dass du glücklich bist. Ich weiß wieviel dir die Spange bedeutet... Ich weiß Lilli... ich sags dir nicht oft genug... aber ich bin froh und dankbar, dass du bei mir bist." **_

_**Sie hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. Nach einem lieben Kuss auf die Lippen lehnte sie sich fest an ihn und preßte sich so nah sie konnte an seine Brust. Jeden Tag aufs neue, wurde ihr bewußt, wie sehr sie ihn mittlerweile liebte. Als Anna und Sirius das sahen warfen sie einander vielsagende Blicke zu. So wie sie sich gegenseitig anstrahlten bedarf es keiner Worte. Sie wußten, was der anderen fühlte und damit meinte.**_

_**Gegen 2 Uhr morgens leerte sich das Haus langsam wieder und es befanden sich nur noch die Marauder, Frank, Alice, Anna, Lilli und natürlich Neville und Harry in Godrics Hollow. Unglaublicherweise wollte Harry einfach nicht schlafen. Selbst Neville lag bereits im Bett und träumte womgöglich auch schon, während Harry nicht den Hauch von Müdigkeit anzeigte. **_

"_**Willst du wirklich nicht einschlafen?" fragte Lilli ihren Sohn flehend, der in seinem Bett lag und auf diese Frage mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln antwortete. **_

"_**Na." **_

_**James hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und Lilli in seine Arme geschlossen. **_

"_**Sag bloß, der kleine will ne gute Nacht-Geschichte." **_

"_**Wenn ich nur wüßte, was er will. Er schläft immer dann, wenn wir wach sind und wenn wir schlafen wollen, trollt er durchs Haus... Ich kann doch schlecht ins Bett gehen, wenn er hier wach herum liegt, die Decke anstarrt und sich dann womöglich auch noch denkt, warum seine Mutter ihn einfach so alleine läßt?" **_

_**James konnte nicht anders als laut los zu lachen und hatte damit auch Harry angesteckt, der sogar noch als Zugabe in die Hände klatschte. Damit hatten sie sich allerdings einen bösen Blick von Lilli eingehandelt und beide, sowohl Vater als auch Sohn, verstummten augenblicklich und setzten einen schmollmund auf. **_

"_**Verzeihung... Na komm, Kleiner Mann." **_

_**Er nahm seinen Sohn auf seine Arme und setzte sich mit ihm auf den Schaukelstuhl. Sirius, Anna, Remus, Peter, Frank und Alice kamen just in dem Moment herein, als sich Lilli neben den beiden auf einem Hocker niederließ. **_

"_**Man, laßt doch den Armen schlafen," witzelte Sirius, der genau wußte, dass es eigentlich umgekehrt war. **_

"_**Sind das nicht böse Eltern, Harry? Lassen dich einfach nicht schlafen, weil sie dir lieber Geschichten erzählen wollen. Die Nerven, hm?" **_

_**Dabei hatte er ihm zugezwinkert und Harry klatschte begeistert in die Hände. **_

"_**Na dann... fangt mal an..." **_

"_**Womit?" fragte James perplex. **_

"_**Erzähl dem kleinen Harry, was sein Vater für ein Tolpatsch ist." **_

"_**Oder was für ein fieser Freund sein Pate ist!" fügte Anna breit grinsend hinzu, woraufhin Sirius ihr promt mit seiner Hand den Mund verschloss. **_

"_**Hör nicht auf sie, Harry. Ich bin ein lieber Mensch!" **_

"_**Leute!" rief Lilli. **_

"_**So wird der kleine nie in den normalen Schlafrhythmus kommen. Er soll schlafen wenn wir schlafen und wach sein wenn wir wach sind und nicht genau umgekehrt! Bitte, Harry, Jetzt schlaf doch endlich? Sein ein liebes Baby!" **_

"_**Lils, weißt du: Ich glaub, Harry will dir damit sagen, dass er nicht eher schläft, bevor er nicht alles gehört hat," sagte James und sah seinen Sohn breit grinisend an, der das Lächeln seines Vaters durchaus erwiederte. Die beiden sahen sich wirklich verdammt ähnlich, von der ganzen Gesichtsmimik her. **_

"_**Was meinst du mit ALLES gehört hat?" **_

"_**Na, ich kann doch Babysch." **_

"_**DU KANNST WAS!" ertönte es unglaubig von allen drei Mädels. **_

"_**Na, Babysch. Die Sprache der Baby's," erklärte Remus und meinte das auch, so wie es zumindest aussah, vollkommen Ernst. **_

"_**Konnte mich schon mit June hervorragend unterhalten," erklärte James und auch bei ihm wußten sie nicht, ob er sie nun auf den Arm nahm oder ob dies sein voller Ernst war. **_

"_**Na, jedenfalls, will er die Geschichte hören, wie wir es bei der ACH-SO-TOLLEN-HILFE unserer Freunde eigentlich geschafft haben, doch noch zu heiraten." **_

"_**Hey, Moment mal," sagte Anna und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. **_

"_**Daran haben alle Schuld!" **_

"_**Und klein Harry will das wissen, sonst schläft er nicht!" **_

"_**Hör auf, du kannst kein Babysch!" sagte Lilli kopfschüttelnd. **_

"_**Und heißt es nicht Babysprache? Es gibt kein Babysch!" **_

"_**Gibts doch! Stimmts Harry?" **_

_**Unglaublich, aber er NICKTE! **_

"_**Na, dann. Hier kommt sie, mein Kleiner. Die unglaubliche Geschichte über das Verhalten verrückter Hexen und Zauberer zur irren Weihnachtszeit!"**_


	130. Chapter 130

Chap 130: A special Present 

Weihnachten. Bisher war es immer ein Fest der Freude für James gewesen und das Weihnachtsfest letztes Jahr war etwas besonderes, weil er hier mit Lilli zusammen kam. Nach etlichen Jahren des Versuches ihr Herz zu gewinnen hatte er es vor einem Jahr endlich geschafft. Er war sich sicher, dass er keineswegs zu überstürzt handelte oder dass es falsch war, was er tat. Er war sich noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen, wie jetzt.

"Du willst es also wirklich tun?" fragte Sirius zweifelnd während des Trainings.

Moody war kurz rausgegangen, um etwas mit einem Auror zu besprechen, während Alice und Melissa einige Runden auf dem Trainingsplatz liefen und die beiden Jungs statt Liegestützten wieder ne kleine Unterhaltung hielten.

"Sicher. Wir sind zwar erst seit einem Jahr zusammen, aber ich bin mir noch nie so sicher bei einem Mädchen gewesen wie bei ihr. Und im St. Mungo hat sie mir dann auch gesagt, dass sie sich sicher ist. Wenn wir es beide sind, warum sollte ich es dann nicht tun?"

"Weil du gerade erst 18 geworden bist und Lils es erst in 4 Monaten wird?"

"Wir sind erwachsen in der Zaubererwelt, Padfoot. Ich halte es für Schwachsinn noch länger zu warten."

„Ihr hattet gerade erst eine Krise in der ihr euch sogar trennen wolltets, nein, sogar getrennt hattets, zumindest für eine geraume Zeit."

„Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort. Erst wenn man droht etwas zu verlieren, merkt man, wieviel es einem eigentlich bedeutet."

"Wieso willst du es so schnell tun?"

"Nur weil du dir was Anna betrifft nicht sicher bist, muß es bei Lilli und mir doch nicht genau so sein? Man, ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich. Und wenn wir heiraten... dann ist das der größte Beweis für unsere Liebe."

"Wem willst du was beweisen, bitte?"

"Mir selbst und Lilli. Das wir zusammen gehören."

"Aber gleich heiraten?"

Die Tür ging auf , Moody trat herein und augenblicklich knieten sich beide Jungs binnen einer Millisekunde hinab und legten mit den Liegestützen los.

"209, 210, 211, 212..."

"Recht so," murmelte Moody beim vorbei gehen.

"Ich will ihm etwas besonderes schenken!" sagte Lilli, die die Mittagspause mal wieder mit Anna verbrachte, da Dawlish seine Truppe wiedermal früher gehen ließ. Beide saßen in der Cafeteria im St. Mungo's und irgendwie waren sie nun auf das Thema Weihnachtsgeschenke gestoßen.

"Aber du hast keine Ahnung was?"

"Nicht wirklich... Weißt du, James und ich haben in der letzten Zeit viel über uns gesprochen."

"Aha!" machte sie vielsagend.

"Er vertraut Melissa noch immer und das macht mich rasend wor Wut. Jedenfalls hab ich versucht mit ihm über Vertrauen und so zu sprechen und... er hat gesagt, dass er sich ein Leben ohne mich nicht mehr vorstellen könne... Gut, er hat davor noch viel davon geschwaffelt dass ich auf Melissa nicht eifersüchtig sein soll und so'n Zeug, aber das habe ich in die Schublade für die Zukunft: Ich habs dir doch gleich gesagt! getan."

Sie lachte amüsiert auf als sie das hörte. Das war wiedermal typisch Lilli in ihrem Temperament.

"Schon bescheuert. Er wird ständig in Gefahr sein, durch Melissa. Ich bin heilfroh, dass Alice und Sirius mit ihm in der Gruppe sind."

"Ja, ich auch... Glaubst du... James ist der Typ für eine Ehe?"

hüstel 

"Was?" fragte Anna, die sich sehr zusammen reißen mußte um nicht schockiert zu tun. Zu spät. Lilli hatte es gemerkt und versetzte ihr einen giftigen Blick.

"Du willst also damit sagen, dass er NICHT der Typ für die Ehe ist und er mich womöglich niemals fragen wird ob ich seine Frau werde? Aber-"

"Nein, quatsch," unterbrach Anna sie sofort und schluckte das gerade fertig gebissene Essen hinunter. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie von James Absichten wußte, dass er Lilli zu Weihnachten um die Hand bitten wollte, dass jetzt aber schlecht sagen konnte, schließlich sollte es doch eine Überraschung bleiben.

"Ich mein... du kennst James. Er hat sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der Aufreißer und Angeber, der er früher war. Er liebt dich und ich denke... wenn er soweit ist, wird er dich auch fragen."

'Gut, Situation gerettet!'

"Und... wenn ich ihn frage!"

Augenblicklich hatte Anna ihr Wasser wieder herausgespuckt, welches sie gerade runterschlucken wollte. Glücklicherweise auf dem Boden, da sie sich rechtzeitig zur Seite drehen konnte. Lilli starrte den Wasserfleck mißtrauisch an und hob ihren Zauberstab: "Accio Tuch!"

Sie legte ihn nieder damit er alles aufsaugen konnte.

"Iace Tuch!"

Er flog wieder von ihnen weg und der Boden war trocken.

"Ist das denn so abwegig wenn die Frau mal den ersten Schritt macht?" fragte sie enttäuscht über die abweisende Reaktion der Freundinn. Anna hob beschwichtigend die Hand und versuchte möglichst unschuldig drein zu blicken.

"Nein, Lils. Natürlich ist das eine schöne Geste, aber... was wenn James noch gar nicht bereit dazu ist? Du würdest ihn förmlich dazu drängeln."

"Aber er hat doch gesagt, dass er es auch will."

"Er hat gesagt: Lilli, mach mir einen Heiratsantrag!" fragte Anna ironisch.

"Natürlich nicht!" fauchte sie augenrollend.

"Aber, all das was er sagte. Anna, du hättest ihn hören sollen. Wir haben schon über unsere Zukunft gesprochen. Er hat davon gesprochen ein Kind zu adoptieren, so wie seine Eltern auf June aufgepaßt hatten, nachdem sie ihre eigene Familie verloren hatte. Seine Worte, dass er nur mit mir glücklich sein könnte und dass er mich total liebt und das alles andere unwichtig wäre. Das war... Anna, ich könnte auch nicht mehr ohne ihn leben. Es war so schwer ihn damals anzulügen und zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr lieben würde. Ich will für immer mit ihm zusammen sein."

"Wao," sagte sie nur erstaunt.

Sie wußte zwar, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde einander liebten, aber wie sehr, das erfuhr sie nur jetzt, wo sie es von beiden hörte. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass zwei Menschen ihren Gefühlen sogar mit Worten so gut Ausdruck verleihen konnten.

Anna holte die Jungs am Abend nach dem Training vom Zaubereiministerium ab, im Schlepptau Frank, der Alice abholte. Melissa hatte sich frühzeitig von ihnen verabschiedet. Als James sie aufhalten wollte, hatten Anna und Sirius sofort reagiert und ihn aufgehalten.

"James, Neuigkeiten!" rief Anna und zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück.

"Ich hab mit Lilli gesprochen und sie will es auch!"

"Wie du hast mit ihr gesprochen?" fragte er verdutzt.

"Hast du ihr etwa gesagt-"

"Nein," unterbrach sie ihn sofort und warf Sirius einen grinsenden Blick zu.

Wenigstens hatten sie ihn davon abhalten können Melissa wieder zurück zu holen, auch wenn dazu ein kleiner Schock notwendig war.

"Ich hab sie zum Mittag aufgesucht und mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wollte fast DIR einen Antrag machen."

Sirius lachte mit einem mal bellend auf.

"Echt? Unsere Lilli wollte Prongsie-boy nen Antrag machen?"

"Ich hab sie davon abgehalten, aber wie du siehst, will sie es auch. Also wag dich ran und frag sie!"

"Aber er ist doch viel zu jung," protestierte Sirius.

"Anna, die beiden sind grad mal seit nem Jahr zusammen. Sollen die wie Romeo und Julia enden!"

"Lilli's zweiter Name ist Julia..." fiel James in dem Moment leicht verzweifelt ein.

"Lilli Juliana Evans."

"Ja und!" grummelte Anna aufgebracht.

"Aber du heißt doch nicht James Romeo Potter! Ihr seit füreinander geschaffen und wenn du sie nicht gefragt hättest, dann hätte sie dich gefragt. So ist es nur romantischer."

"Naja... Weihnachten ist aber nun doch ziemlich nah und ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wie ich sie fragen soll. Will keinen 0815-Antrag machen."

"Fall auf die Knie," sagte Alice begeistert.

"Das kommt immer gut. Das hat Frank bei mir gemacht."

"Du bist vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen?" gluckste Sirius laut bellend.

"Was für ne Flasche, Longbottem!"

"Hey!"

Anna und Alice gaben ihm zu jeder Seite seiner Schulter beleidigt einen Klapps.

"Auah!"

"Das ist verdammt romantisch!" sagte Anna enttäuscht, das Sirius so lächerlich reagiert hatte.

"Entschuldige, Kleine, aber ich mein: Auf die Knie gehen! Romantisch find ich sowas nicht. Eher kindisch und bescheuert. Man kann sowas doch viel schöner und besser machen ohne den ganzen Klischeemist."

"Wie würdest du denn ne Frau fragen?" warf Alice ein, böse darüber, dass er ihren Freund als Flasche bezeichnet hatte.

"Man, wenn er es als Geschenk verpackt ahnt sie doch sicher was und wenn er dann noch vor ihr auf Knie geht ist alles gleich zu offensichtlich."

"Als ob Lilli damit rechnet zu Weihnachten einen Antrag zu bekommen," stieß Alice giftig aus.

"Wenn ihr so'n kleines Päckchen bekommt und auch noch vorher mit der besten Freundinn schon darüber gesprochen hättet. Wüßtet ihr dann nicht 100 schon im vorraus was das ist? Sowas ist doch langweilig und Lilli gehört zu den Mädels, die lieber alles etwas anders hat."

"Woher willst du das bitte wissen?"

"Kleine, gibs doch zu. Du würdest es auch nicht als Geschenk verpackt unter dem Tannenbaum haben wollen."

"Wie würdest du's denn tun?" fragte nun Frank drängend.

Sirius überlegte kurz während sie an den Kaminen ankamen und stehen blieben.

"Wie wärs damit. Versteck den Ring in einem Plätzchen. Leg ihn drauf und servier ihn ihr!"

"Damit sie den Ring verschluckt oder wozu soll das gut sein?"

"Damit rechnet sie nicht!"

"Wer rechnet schon mit nem Ring auf seinem Keks!"

"Müsst ihr euch so zanken?" fauchte James Anna und Sirius genervt an. Da waren sie schon ein Paar und widersprachen sich noch immer permanent. Fast könnte man glauben, es wäre ihr Hobby dem anderen zu kontern, ganz gleich was er von sich gab. Obs nun logisch und klug oder unlogisch und dumm war.

"**_Ja, Harry, dass deine Paten schließlich geheiratet haben, gehört glaub ich zu den Weltwundern!"  
"JAMES!"  
"Sorry, Anna."  
"Du mußt gerade sprechen. So dämlich wie das mit der Gravur gelaufen ist."  
"Was war mit der Gravur?" fragte Alice neugierig.  
"Hast du die Gravur in Lilli's Ehering nicht gesehen?"  
"Doch! Ist doch romantisch! In ewiger Liebe, James!"  
"Al, was glaubst du wie lang wir daran herumfeilen mußte, bis der Zauberschmuckhändler den richtigen Satz hinein gezaubert hatte damit er als Gravour für immer da bleibt?" _**

James war sich sicher, Lilli um die Hand zu bitten und alles was er dazu noch benötigte, war ein RING. Er wußte noch nicht wie, aber er wußte, dass er es machen wollte. Er hatte sich Anna als Ratschlaggeberin gesucht, um einen hübschen Ring aussuchen zu können. Er wußte zwar ungefähr was Lilli's Geschmack war, doch Anna kannte sie besser und konnte ihm eher sagen, was zu ihr paßte und was zu aufdringlich war. Sirius begleitete die beiden aus folgendem Grund: "Mir ist langweilig und ich hab nichts bessers vor!"

"Und?" fragte James nach einer Weile, da Anna für seinen Geschmack ZU lang brauchte um einen der duzenden Ringe zu begutachten.

"Welcher?"

"Ich würd sagen..."

"Du würdest sagen?"

"..."

"Sags schon, Kleine," grummelte Sirius genervt. Er haßte Einkaufen und Schmuck erst Recht. Das war der Grund warum er keinen Schnickschnack trug.

"Naja... ich neige zu drei Ringen," sagte sie und zeigte dem Händler welche sie meinte. Er nahm alle drei aus der Halterung heraus und legte sie sichtbar vor James auf ein Polsterkissen nieder.

"Also... den hier-"

Sie zeigte auf einen silbernen Ring mit einem funkelnden Sterndiamanten, der im Schein der Sonne, die das Licht durch die Fenster warf, wunderschön aufblinkte,

"finde ich sehr elegant. Hübsch und einfach und doch etwas besonderes, durch die Form des Sterns. Aber meines wissens nach hat sie eine Lieblingshaarspange mit einem Diamanten und das wäre etwas langweilig, wenn ihr Verlobungsring fast gleich aussieht. Dann... den hier-"

Nun nahm sie einen weißgoldenen Ring und stülpte ihn über ihren Ringfinger um ihn vorzuführen.

"ist etwas besonderes. Er ist nicht silber und nicht gold. Er ist weißgold, das teuerste Material in der Muggelwelt und Schmuck aus Weißgold ist wesentlich gefragter, dadurch, dass es so selten auf der Welt vorkommt. Außerdem trägt er einen kleinen Stein in sich, der kaum erkennbar ist, jedoch eine zarte Rose bildet, wenn man genauer hinsieht und es ist ein Rubin. Rot, die Farbe der Liebe. Und letztenendes den hier-"

Sie nahm einen goldenen Ring, der einen auffälligen grünen Smaragd in sich trug, der sich quer über den Ring legte.

"Naja... Alle guten Dinge sind drei!"

Sirius beäugte alle drei Ringe mißtrauisch.

"Ich würd den dritten nehmen. Da hat sie nicht so viel dahergeschwaffelt."

"Ich schwaffle nicht!" protestierte sie entrüstet und stemmte ihre Fäuste böse an die Hüften.

"Und wie du das tust. Glaubst du, Prongs hats interessiert ob der Ring nun ein Rubin trägt oder nicht? Aufs Aussehen kommts an! Schön anzusehen ist doch die Hauptsache!"

"Du bist so ein oberflächlicher Macho!"

"Und du bist ne mitunwichtigendingennervende Zicke!"

"Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich hasse dich noch mehr!"

"Blödmann!"

Mit einem mal hatte sie ihre Hände um Sirius Hals geschlungen und ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss an sich gedrückt. Die beiden vertieften sich darin und drehten sich ein wenig zur Seite, damit man nur noch Sirius Rücken sehen konnte. Der Händler sah James besorgt und verwirrt an. In seinen ganzen Jahren als Schmuckhändler war ihm so etwas noch nicht vorgekommen. Der aber winkte nur mit der Hand ab.

"So zeigen sich die beiden ihre Liebe! Ich würd nen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn die beiden sich nicht mindestens einmal pro Tag den Schädel einschlagen wollten! Also... ich nehme... .-"

"Ja, Sir!" fragte der Händler noch mal nach, die Blicke noch immer ab und zu nach drüben zum knutschenden Paar schielend.

"Padfoot, Anna. Reißt euch mal für ne Minute los und sagt welchen ich nun nehmen soll!"

Nichts. Sirius hatte mittlerweile seine Hand um Anna's Wange gelegt um sie beim Küssen berühren und fühlen zu können.

"Öhem, öhem," räusperte sich James nun direkt neben ihnen.

Als beide auseinander gingen, sahen sich James Potters Kopf nur einen winzigen Millimeter neben sich, der sie breit grinsend anstrahlte und drei Ringe in seinen Händen hielt.

"Eins, zwei, drei! Ich brauch ne Antwort!"

"Zwei/Drei" schoss es von Anna und Sirius gleichzeitig.

"..."

"Okay, nimm den mit dem Rubin," jammerte Sirius augenrollend.

"Er ist das beste, Prongs. Sie hat Recht!"

James war klar, dass er das nur sagte, weil er mit Anna nicht noch länger streiten wollte. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber sie hatte es geschafft, ihm so lange Parolie zu bieten und ihn sogar etwas zu zähmen. Er hätte es seinem besten Freund nie gesagt, da er wußte, wie allergisch Sirius auf solche Kommentare reagierte, doch er war froh darum. Er kannte die beiden seit einer Ewigkeit und freute sich, dass sie zusammen gefunden hatten. Er mußte schon zugeben dass er sie verdammt trollig zusammen fand. Es gab kein Paar, dass seine Liebe merkwürdiger zeigte als diese beiden hier.

"Okay... Dann brauch ich nur noch ne Gravur! Das machen sie doch auch, oder?"

"Sicher, Mr. Potter. Was soll ich hinein zaubern?" fragte er höflich.

"Ähm... Wie wärs mit... James loves Lilli?"

"Das ist Standardspruch!" widersprach Anna sofort intusiastisch.

"Abgedroschen! Wie Binn's unterricht oder Dawlish Aurorenausbildung."

"Dann komm zu uns. Moody reibt sich bestimmt schon die Hände!"

"Spinner!" kommentierte sie augenrollend und stieß Sirius ihren Ellenbogen in den Magen. Es tat nicht besonders weh, zumal das von ihrer Seite aus auch mehr ne liebe Geste sein sollte, als ein wirklicher Angriff, trotzdem stieß er ein "UFF" aus und grinste sie breit an als sie zurückgrinste.

"Nein, es sollte schon etwas besonderes sein."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Es ist dein Verlobungsring, Kumpel. Wie käm das denn, wenn wir für dich auch noch den Spruch aussuchen? Wir haben schon die Ringe besorgt!"

"Anna hat die Ringe besorgt. Von dir will ich jetzt nen Spruch!"

"Keine gute Idee, James. Dir von Sirius nen Spruch sagen zu lassen, ist als ob du nen Troll ne Kröte gibst. Er wirds zerstören!"

"Hey!" protestierte Sirius. Langsam aber sicher artete das ja in einer Beleidigung aus.

"Wie wärs damit..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sirius schien tatsächlich ernsthaft nachzudenken, zumindest, sah es für den Händler, Anna und James so aus.

"Ähem, ähem... okay...: Rosen sind rot, nichts für die Gier, Merlin zauberte mich schön, aber was ist mit DIR! Aihhhhh-----"

James hatte sich mitten auf Sirius gestürzt und ihn zu Boden gerissen. Da rauften sich nun zwei "Erwachsene" Männer und spielten: Ich-tue-so-als-ob-ich-meinen-besten-Freund-töte! Anna wandte sich zum Händler und wedelte mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht. 'Die haben doch ne Vollmeise!'

"**_Lass dir eins von mir gesagt sein, Harry. Dein Vater und dein Pate mögen die besten Auroren sein, die im Orden des Phoenix arbeiten, aber wenn sie zusammen sind, dann mußte ich ständig ein Schild mit mir tragen wo drauf steht: Ich kenne sie nicht und habe auch nichts mit ihnen zu tun! um nicht gelyncht zu werden!" _**

"_**Deine Patentante übertreibt maßlos. So schlimm sind wir nicht. Sie kann nur nicht zugeben, dass wir immer unwiderstehlich einzigartig waren," verteidigte sich Sirius und schüttelte bellend den Kopf. Und was tat der kleine Harry? Er lachte... James war sich sicher, dass er die beiden tatsächlich AUSlachte, statt anzulachen. **_

_**'Ja, Harry. Ich halte meine beiden besten Freunde auch für vollkommen verrückt!' **_

_**Zart drückte er Lilli an sich heran und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er wußte nicht wie lange dieser Moment halten würde, in dem er sorgenlos mit seinen Freunden über die Vergangenheit sprach und Witze reißen konnte, aber er genoss es. Schöne Momente gab es viel zu wenig und wenn sie da waren, dann sollte man sie nicht einfach so vorbei ziehen lassen. Er hatte Lilli bei sich, seine Frau, die er wirklich über alles liebte. Sein Sohn saß gesund und munter in seinen Armen und strahlte, was mehr Wert war als alles Geld der Welt. Und seine Freunde waren bei ihm und lachten. Allein das er in diesem Moment jeden einzelnen von ihnen bei sich wußte, war etwas, dass er behalten wollte. Zumindest jetzt. **_


	131. Chapter 131

Chap 131: Finally

Der Ring und der Wille waren da aber die Idee hing irgendwo stark hinterher. James ging im Wohnzimmer auf WingCastle auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und ab. Er wußte beim besten Willen nicht wie er Lilli einen originellen Heiratsantrag machen sollte! Anna und Sirius waren ihm... nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe.

"Er sollte es ihr als Geschenk verpacken!"

"Nein, sollte er nicht. Das ist langweilig!"

"Ist es nicht. Es ist romantisch und eine wunderschöne Geste!"

"Ist es nicht. Es ist kitschig!"

"Ist es nicht. Es ist voll schön, vor allem, wenn er vor ihr auf die Knie geht!"

"Dann wäre es erst Recht bescheuert! Wir sind doch nicht im Mittelalter! Fehlt nur noch, dass ihn Dumbledore zum Ritter schlägt."

"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun!"

"Hab ich doch grad gesagt! Wir sind hier nicht im Mittelalter. Auf die Knie gehen nur Weicheier."

"Du unromantischer Kieselstein!"

"Kleine, ich bin romantisch aber sowas ist Kitsch und total unwirklich."

"Du-"

"Hört auf mit dem Scheiß!" fluchte James laut los und brachte beide mit Schmollmund zur Pause.

"Ich brauch keine zwei Freunde, die sich anfetzten, um danach extra schön Versöhnung zu feiern, sondern Vorschläge!"

"Hey!" machte Sirius und sah begeistert drein.

"Hängs doch als Schmuckstück an den Tannenbaum!"

"Geniale Idee," stieß Anna sarkastisch aus und hatte dabei genervt die Augen gerollt.

"Gibt ja nichts unauffälliges als nen weißsilbernen Ring als Baumschmuck!... Nein, STOP! Das ist wirklich eine Geniale Idee!" fügte sie ehrlich hinzu.

"Ist es?" fragte Sirius unglaubig.

"Und wie! Aber nicht an den Tannenbaum sondern an einen Mistelzweig!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HÄH!"

"James! Kennst du denn nicht das Ritual mit dem Mistelzweig? Sogar in der Zaubererwelt wird es so gehandhabt. Wenn zwei Menschen zufällig unter der Mistel stehen, müssen sie sich küssen."

"... Und ich soll den Ring an einen solchen Zweig hängen?"

"Ja! Man, stell dir doch mal vor, wie romantisch das wär. Du tust so als ob das purer Zufall wäre, das sie direkt unter dem Mistel stehen bleibt und ihr euch da trefft. Sie kennt das Ritual, wird sich aber, wie ich sie kenne, erst mal überzeugen wollen, ob sich da wirklich ein solcher Zweig befindet und wenn sie nach oben sieht, hängt da der schimmernde Rubinring. Du kniest in diesem Moment vor ihr nieder und machst ihr den Antrag!"

"..."

"..."

"Man, das ist Romantik pur und schöner als alles was Sirius vorgeschlagen hat! Und um dem ganzen die "Krone" (bei diesem Wort sah sie James breit grinsend an) aufzusetzten, packst du ihr extra noch ein kleines Geschenk ein, wo kein Ring drin ist sondern... irgendetwas anderes halt. Was glaubst du wie groß die Freude ist, wenn du ihr schließlich doch einen Antrag machst! Wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass sie es auch will."

James schmunzelte amüsiert. Es hatte was und wenn er ehrlich war, dann gefiel ihm der Gedanke an Lilli's Gesicht wenn sie den Ring schließlich doch noch an einem Mistel entdeckt.

"Klasse Idee, Kleine," bemerkte Sirius stolz.

"Das topt alles, obwohl ich trotzdem dagegen bin, dass er auf die Knie geht."

"Es ist für die Romantik. Glaub mir James, das ist das fehlende i-tüpfelchen."

"Du und deine Muggelsprichwörter," lachte James auf, war mit ihrem Vorschlag aber durchaus einverstanden.

"**_Weißt du, Harry, Anna's Vorschlag wie ich den Antrag stelle war wirklich toll und hörte sich verdammt leicht an. Leichter als es in Wirklichkeit war! Deine Mum ist immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt weggesprungen wenn ich den Antrag machen wollte!"_**

Heilig Abend. WingCastle.

Die Freunde wollten Weihnachten zusammen verbringen und so hatte James WingCastle für die Feier angeboten. Es war das einzige was groß genug war um soviele Zauberer und Hexen unterzubringen.  
Anna hatte James geholfen den Ring an einem Mistelzweig anzubringen.

"Das nennt man einen Fischerknoten!" erklärte sie ihm während sie den Ring mit einem sehr dünnen Seil an den Mistel ranband.

"Hält ziemlich fest und du kannst ihn leicht lösen, wenn du den Ring abnehmen möchtest um ihn ihr zu geben."

"Aha," machte James, der glaubte es verstanden zu haben. Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein einen lockeren Knoten wieder zu öffnen!

"Und? Weißt du schon wie du sie fragen wirst?"

"Ähm... Wie wärs mit: Willst du mich heiraten?"

Sie blickte ihn sarkastisch an.

"Witzig!"

"Was denn sonst?"

"Deine ersten Worte nachdem sie mit unglaublichen Ausdruck den Ring erblickt wird sein: Willst du mich heiraten? Kein: Lilli, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und das schon seit langem? Kein, ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr leben, das habe ich erkannt und deswegen möchte ich dich bitten meine Frau zu werden? Kein: Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos und die Zeit ohne dich sind für mich die reinsten Qualen. Bitte nimm mich zu deinem Mann?"

"Cool, danke für die Idee."

Böse stieß sie ihm gegen die Schulter.

"Aua..."

"Du und Sirius, ihr seit wirklich die größten Einfallspinsel, die ich jeh in meinem Leben kennenlernen mußte!"

Doch James empfand dies keineswegs als Beleidigung. Er lachte und wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, dann ähnelte er Sirius von Tag zu Tag mehr. Nicht nur dass die beiden die besten Freunde waren, ihr Lachen klang fast gleich wie ein Hundebellen!

"Und wo soll ich den Zweig am besten platzieren?"

"Keine Ahnung, wo ist die höchste Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr euch treffts? Zufällig!"

"In ihrem Zimmer! Oder in meinem!"

"Such dir einen Platz aus und steck ihn dann an die Girlande... Moment mal, wieso nicht in der Küche! Soweit ich weiß, bereitet sie das Essen vor."

"Sieht ja auch überhaupt nicht auffällig aus wenn ich da vor der Tür was am Rahmen anbringe und sie später ganz zufällig dort hin locke."

Er setzte ein belustiges Gesicht auf, was Anna dazu veranlasste unglaubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Schwachkopf. Wart doch bis sie von der Küche verschwindet, um es anzubringen!"

"Du lockst sie weg? Hey, danke, Kumpel."

"Du drehst dir auch alles zurecht wie du es gerade brauchst, oder? Irre ich mich oder wirst du Sirius von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher?"

Tatsächlich fanden sie Lilli in der Küche, allerdings nicht wie erwartet beim kochen sondern sie beobachteten sie dabei, wie sie Selbstgespräche mit sich führte und einem immaginären James einen Heiratsantrag machte.

"James... ich weiss dass es sich nicht gehört... aber... ich tus trotzdem. Willst du mich heiraten!"

James fiel schlichtweg die Kinnlade hinab als er sah, was Lilli da von sich gab.

"Nein... so kann ich's nicht machen... James, ich weiß, dass ich lange gebraucht habe um mir so sicher zu sein, wie ich es jetzt bin, aber jetzt bin ichs... Klasse, Lilli," stöhnte sie sarkastisch.

"Was für ne Rede. Er wird sich totlachen wenn ich das so bring..."

Hoffnungslos legte sie die Gläser weg und drehte sich zu den beiden um. Anna reagierte keine Sekunde zu früh und stieß James mit voller Wucht von sich weg, so dass er hinter der Wand verschwand, noch bevor Lilli sich ihnen zugewandt hatte. Plingplangplung.

"Hey, Süße," sagte sie verlegen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Einerseits um zu verhindern, dass James das Gespräch mitanhören konnte, um sich dabei totzulachen, andererseits um den Schaden nicht ansehen zu müssen, den sie verursacht hatte, als sie James gegen die nächste Rüstung schmiss. Das Knallen und Umfallen der beiden war klar und deutlich zu hören und sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen wieviele blaue Flecke sie ihm damit verpaßt hatte.

"Was war das?" fragte Lilli verwirrt und zeigte hinter Anna auf das Geräusch, das von da aus kam.

"Ach nichts... kennst doch James! Er ist wahrscheinlich wieder gegen ne Rüstung geknallt. Alter Tolpatsch...ähem..."

"...!"

Wenn es etwas gab was James nicht war, dann war es TOLPATSCHIG!

"Sag mal, Lils. Irre ich mich oder hast du da gerade nen Antrag an einen nichtexistierenden James Potter versucht!"

Sie wurde mit einem mal Feuerrot in ihrem Gesicht und senkte verlegen den Blick zu Boden.

"Lils, ich dachte, du wolltest ihm keinen Antrag machen!"

"Naja... Ich..."

"Du sollst ihn doch nicht drängeln. Ich kenn James schon länger als du und glaub mir... wenn du ihm einen Antrag machst dann siehst du vor dir ein Loch in der Wand in Form von James Potter und zwar schneller als du Aber sagen kannst."

"..."

"..."

"Denkst du wirklich, dass er so abgeschreckt davon ist, mich zu heiraten?"

"Neeeeeeeeeein," wehrte sie sofort ab.

Gut, sie hatte verstanden, dass sie ein falsches Beispiel angebracht hatte, aber irgendwie mußte sie sie doch zur Vernunft kriegen. Das letzte was die beiden gebrauchen konnten war, dass sie sich gleichzeitig einen Antrag machten.

"Ich denke... sieh mal, ihr seit jetzt seit einem Jahr ein Paar und ihr liebt euch sehr. Das ist auch gut so, aber... was glaubst du wie James sich fühlt, wenn du ihm jetzt einen Antrag machst? Das ganze sieht doch aus als ob du es nur aus Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber tun würdest, weil du ihn damals kurz abserviert hattest? Erinnerst du dich noch was für Zweifel er hatte, weil ihr eben zusammen gekommen seit, WEIL es so aussah, als ob du wegen den falschen Verdächtigungen Schuldgefühle hättest? Ich glaub, auf dem Bein ist er ziemlich empfindlich."

"... Von der Seite hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen..."

"Na siehste... Lass ihn den Schritt machen. Wenn er bereit dazu ist, wird er es tun..."

"Okay... Du hast Recht..."

Dieser Satz klang nicht nur unsicher, er war es auch.

„Und... wenn er mir nie einen Antrag macht? Was wenn er mich gar nicht zur Frau nehmen will? Ich mein... er ist immer noch mit Melissa befreundet und sie sind noch immer oft bei der Ausbildung zum Auroren zusammen! Was wenn sie ihn doch noch eines Tages wieder an sich binden kann?"

"Sicher, aber was erwartest du! So lange wir ihm nicht sagen können, was für ein mieses Spiel sie treibt, kann er sich ja nicht von ihr fern halten. Er sieht in ihr noch immer eine sehr gute Freundinn und Sirius fällt es auch nicht wirklich leichter das Spiel mitzuspielen, aber wenn Dumbledore sagt, dass es richtig ist... Dann wird es wohl so sein. Ich denke, um James brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Er liebt dich. Das kann ich dir schwören..."

Die Tür zur Küche ging auf und wer hätte es anders sein sollten als James Potter persönlich.

"Hey, ihr zwei! Wollt nur mal fragen ob ihr Hilfe braucht? Alice ist gerade gekommen."

"Oh gut," sagte Lilli und ging hinaus um sie zu begrüßen. Anna folgte ihr bis zu James hin, blieb dann jedoch stehen und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"Tut mir leid," sagte sie und hatte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Folgenschwerer Fehler, denn James zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, was sie sofort dazu veranlasste die Hand wegzunehmen.

"Du weißt schon, dass das Metallteil hart war?"

"Verzeihung... Aber Lilli wär es peinlich gewesen wenn sie dich gesehen hätte, wie sie versucht dir einen Antrag zu machen und die ganze romantische Stimmung wäre hinne."

"Stattdessen bin ich jetzt hinne!" stöhnte er beleidigt.

"Hey, Leute!"

Sirius kam zu ihnen in die Küche und nahm als erstes liebevoll seine Freundinn in die Arme. Anna strahlte ihn an, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn für einen Begrüßungskuss an sich zog. Er dauerte nicht so lang wie üblich, da Sirius sich an James wandte und seinen Freund mißtrauisch begutachtete. "Alles klar, Kumpel?" fragte er und gab ihm freundschaftlich einen Klapps auf die Schulter, woraufhin James schmerzvoll stöhnend zu Boden ging.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Woah..." machte Sirius erschrocken.

Anna beugte sich zu ihm hinab, da er nun am Boden lag und sich die schmerzende Schulter hielt.

"Entschuldige," sagte sie noch mal schuldig, bis ihr etwas merkwürdiges auffiel: "Sag mal, seit wann bist du so zart besaitet!"

"Wer redet hier von zart besaitet?" fauchte er und richtete sich mit ihrer und Sirius Hilfe wieder auf.

"Soll ich dich mal mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Rüstung schmeißen?"

Sirius sah sie verwirrt an aber Anna blickte beschämt wieder zu James rüber. Gut... vielleicht hatte sie ihn etwas übertrieben davon gestoßen. Woher hätte sie denn auch ahnen können, dass sich direkt daneben eine Metallrüstung befand?

Der Abend verlief soweit ganz gut. Das Schloss wurde immer voller. Es waren viele vom Orden da, viele Lehrer aus Hogwarts und noch mehr gute Freunde. James hatte den Mistelzweig am Türrahmen zur Küche befestigen können. Alles was nun noch fehlte, war dass Lilli und er sich ZUFÄLLIG darunter trafen! Auch das Geschenk hatte er gut verpackt, so dass es einigermaßen nach einem Ring aussah. Er sah sich suchend um, aber Lilli schien plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

"Anna!" rief er als er zumindest sie und Sirius knutschend auf der Couch vorfand.

Da keiner von beiden reagierte, tippte er sie unsanft mit dem Zeigefinger an der Schulter an und räusperte sich laut.

"Was?" machte diese und schreckte kurz zurück als sie James direkt neben sich entdeckte. Sie und Sirius ließen einander los und standen verwirrt auf.

"Was ist denn, Prongs?"

"Habt ihr Lilli gesehen?"

"Vorhin war sie noch bei Alice und Frank!"

"Alice und Frank. Alles klar! Dan-"

Promt hatte Sirius Anna wieder zu sich gezogen und sich wieder mit ihr in die Knutscherei vertieft.

"ke... Alice und Frank also!"

James ging durch die Menge auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden. Lilli sollte sich ja bei ihnen befinden. Gesucht! Gefunden! Zumindest Alice und Frank. Die standen bei Mundungus, der ihnen doch glatt einen gebrauchten Zauberstab verkaufen wollte.

"Keine krummen Geschäfte in meinem Schloss, Dung!" sagte James warnend, wandte sich aber sofort Alice und Frank zu.

"Anna und Sirius meinten, Lilli wäre bei euch!"

"War sie auch bis vor kurzem," sagte Alice unschuldig.

"Sie hat Hagrid gesehen und sich zu ihm gesellt. Wo sie allerdings jetzt sind, weiß ich nicht!"

"Toll!" grummelte er und verließ die beiden auf der Suche nach Hagrid.

Dieser befand sich lauthalts lachend (wo hätte er sonst sein können) bei Dumbledore, McGonagall und Flitwick und alle diskutierten über magische Geschöpfe und wie man sie pflegen sollte.

"Hagrid. Entschuldigung, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick! Sag mal, hat jemand von euch Lilli gesehen? Alice und Frank sagten, sie wäre bis eben noch bei dir gewesen!"

Hagrid lachte laut auf.

"Ja, hab ihr meine Steinkekse gegeben und sie hat sich so gefreut, dass sie mal eben einen Behälter dafür holen gegangen ist. Ist allerdings fast ne viertel Stunde her..."

"Ähm... danke..."

"Übrigens, James. 's ne gute Party. Wirklich!"

"Danke, Hagrid... Wir sehen uns später!"

'Alles klar. Wo würde Lilli hingehen, wenn sie etwas wegschmeißen will? In die Küche!'

Er ging auf schnellstem Wege dorthin. Das war ja perfekt, wenn sie in diesem Moment dort ist. Perfekter könnte das ganze gar nicht zusammen passen. Er rannte und kam vollkommen außer Atem dort an!

"Lilli!" rief er und erblickte...

Sirius und Anna, die knutschend auf dem Küchentisch saßen. Beide stoppten und wandten ihren Blick zu ihm an die Tür!

"Prongs, wasnlos!" nuschelte Sirius genervt.

"Kann man hier denn nirgendswo ungestört sein?"

"Habt ihr Lilli zufällig gesehen?" fragte er ein wenig verzweifelt.

"Sie sucht jetzt nach dir, weil wir sagten, dass du nach ihr suchen würdest! Geh doch und such weiter!" schlug Anna vor, die ihn genau so schnell los werden wollte wie Sirius auch. James verzog grummelnd die rechte Augenbraue.

"Alles klar!" sagte er schließlich und ging hinaus.

In diesem Moment hätte er sich verfluchen können, dass er keine Karte von WingCastle gezeichnet hatte.Er ging zurück zur Party im Wohnzimmer und suchte weiter nach Lilli... sie schien schlichtweg verschollen zu sein oder besser, sie schienen sich ständig zu verpassen. Jeden, den James nach ihr gefragt hatte, gab ihm dieselbe Antwort: "Grad war sie noch da!" Er wußte nicht mehr wie lange er nach ihr gesucht hatte, aber nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ging er in sein Zimmer hinauf um zu sehen ob sie nicht in seinem oder in ihrem Zimmer schlief. In seinem Zimmer: Fehlanzeige. Niemand. Er ging gegenüber zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und erblickte... 

Sirius und Anna knutschend auf Lilli's Bett!

"SAG MAL HABT IHR EUCH GEKLONT ODER WAS SOLL DER MIST!"

Anna und Sirius fuhren zu ihm herum und zuckten erschrocken zurück.

"Hey, Lilli sagte, wir sollen ihr Zimmer nehmen, weil wir überall anders keine Ruhe haben!"

"Klasse," maulte er leicht wütend. Gut, er war kurz vor einem Wutausbruch. Nichts gegen seine besten Freunde, aber er fühlte sich langsam von ihnen verfolgt.

"Und wo ist Lilli jetzt?"

"Wir sagten ihr, dass du sie suchen würdest! Also, keine Ahnung."

Er verdrehte die Augen und ging hinaus. Irgendwas lief hier verdammt daneben. Er ging wieder hinab, wo die Gäste noch immer miteinander laut tranken und feierten. Er sah sich um aber Lilli war selbst hier weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Es war bald Mitternacht und er wollte ihr den Antrag doch noch an Heilig Abend machen. Ganz egal wo er nach ihr suchte, überall hieß es nur: "Keine Ahnung!" oder "Grade eben war sie doch noch da!" Hoffnungslos setzte er sich auf die nächste Couch nieder und atmete einmal richtig auf... Komisch... irgendwas war in seiner Nähe... Er drehte sich mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung schließlich nach Rechts um und verzog unglaubig eine Fratze als er es sah: ANNA UND SIRIUS KNUTSCHEND DIREKT DANEBEN!

"MERLIN! WIESO SEIT IHR JETZT HIER!"

Anna und Sirius ließen einander kurz los um ihn etwas beleidigt anzuglotzen.

"Das ist ein freies Schloss, Prongs! Wir dürfen uns aufhalten wo wir wollen! So ganz nebenbei ist Lilli wieder in ihrem Zimmer! Ist auch hoffnungslos auf der Suche nach dir!"

"ENDLICH!"

Er sprang heiter auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in ihr Zimmer hinauf. Die Treppen, die Stufen, den Gang, direkt um die Ecke: PENG!

Remus und James lagen nun mit jeweils einer Beule am Schädel auf dem Boden.

"Prongs! Was sollte das?" maulte Remus während er sich an die Stirn faßte.

"Sorry, Moony. Hab dich nicht gesehen."

"So wie du um die Ecke gerast bist, hättest du nicht mal Hagrid gesehen! Suchst nicht zufälligweise Lilli, oder?"

"DOCH!"

"Sie wartet in der Küche auf dich. Bringt doch nichts, wenn ihr beide ständig hinter dem anderen herlauft!"

"Ey, Moony. Bist mein Lebensretter. Danke!"

Mit einem Sprung war er wieder auf den Beinen und rannte runter in die Küche. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit. Mitternacht war erst in 5 Minuten. Kurz bevor er bei der Küche ankam, vergewisserte er sich noch kurz, dass das knutschende, überallexistierende Paar auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer ihrem Hobby nach ging, dann öffnete er die Küchentür. 

Lilli.

Sie stand da und hatte tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet. Ein Lächeln von ihr und alles war vergessen. Die Anstrengung, die Wut, die Verzweiflung, der verdammten Suche.

"Hey," sagte sie mit der zarten Engelsstimme, die er so sehr an ihr liebte.

"Hey."

Sie schritt auf ihn zu und grüßte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das war es, wonach er sich den ganzen Abend gesehnt hatte.

"Frohe Weihnachten," flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu.

Eine Weile lang standen sie unter dem Mistelzweig und sahen einander tief in die Augen. Er hatte es gebraucht. Einfach nur etwas Ruhe und den Blick in die schönste Seele der Welt. Lilli war ein Herzensguter Engel, für den er ohne jegliche Bedenken sein Leben geben würde. Ohne sie konnte er nicht mehr leben und dies würde sein Beweis für seine Liebe sein. Er holte das Päckchen heraus und reichte es ihr hin.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Süße!"

Sie lächelte und öffnete die kleine Schatulle. Es befand sich ein kleiner Zettel darin.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie hatte alles andere erwatet aber nicht sowas.

"Lies," bat er nur.

"Wenn zwei liebende unter dem Mistelzweig stehen, möchte das Schicksal, das sie sich küssen."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und wie erwartet hob sie den Kopf um nachzusehen ob über sie wirklich ein Mistelzweig hing. Lilli öffnete unglaubig den Mund als sie den weißgoldenen Ring mit dem Rubin erblickte. Sie war sprachlos, fasziniert von seiner Schönheit, überrascht, dass es wirklich ein Ring war. James genoss diesen Moment. Er hatte noch nie ein so schönes Wesen mit strahlend hübschen Augen gesehen, welches sein Herz jeh so berühren konnte. Er hob die Hand und griff nach dem Ring um ihn zu ziehen. Der Fischerknoten müßte sich lösen, so dass er ihn ganz einfach in die Hand nahm... Fehlanzeige. Er zog, aber der Knoten wurde nur fester, statt sich zu lösen. Lilli verstand langsam was das ganze sollte und begann zu lächeln. Sie faßte es nicht, dass er sich soviel Mühe gab um das zu tun. Es war für sie nicht weiter tragisch, dass der Ring einfach nicht abgehen wollte, ganz egal wie fest James auch daran zog und drohte den Zweig mitabzuziehen.   
"Entschuldige," sagte er ungeduldig und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Accio Ring!"

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass ihn der gesamte Mistelzweig entgegen flog und nun hatte er Mühe den Ring aufs neue von dem Seil zu entfernen, der sich mit dem Zweig förmlich verschmolzen hatte. Nichts ging. Lilli mußte sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht aufzulachen. James sah aus als ob er den Zweig erdrosseln wollte.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"Einfallspinsel!" ertönte es von der Seite.

Anna schnappte ihn den Mistel weg, zog am Knoten der sich unglaublicherweise SOFORT löste und steckte ihn James auf die Hand. Dann zwinkerte sie Lilli zu und entfernte sich von den beiden zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Nun... ähem..." räusperte er sich und ging wie Anna es ihm gezeigt hatte auf die Knie.

Lilli schüttelte nur unglaubig begeistert den Kopf. Sie hatte keineswegs damit gerechnet, dass er das wirklich jetzt tat und dann auch noch so! Eine unglaubliche Wärme hatte ihr Herz erfüllt.

"Lilli... Ich weiß von Anna... das du dir sicher bist, das du es auch möchtest. Also habe ich vor der Antwort keine Angst. Wovor ich aber Angst habe ist... dass ich das hier vermassle. Dass ich es nicht so mache, wie du es gerne haben möchtest."

Und allein dieser Satz entlockte ihr ein tiefempfundenes Lächeln. Er war so lieb, seine Augen so bewegend und einfühlsam. Es war als ob das sie das Glück in diesem Moment für sich gepachtet hätte, nicht nur, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, es schien, als ob die Vollkommenheit in diesem Moment einkehr gefunden hätte.

„Ich liebe dich und ich will dass wir uns später an diese Zeit zurückerinnern und wissen, das wir alles getan haben um es gut zu machen. Ich will, dass du dich daran mit Freuden zurückerinnerst und weißt, wieviel du mir wert bist. Du bedeutest mir alles und alles was ich immer wollte war, dich glücklich zu sehen. Ich weiß, wir gehen erst seit einem Jahr miteinander, aber ich habe keine Sekunde gebraucht um zu wissen, mit wem ich für immer zusammen sein möchte... Lilli Julianna Evans. Willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Das fragst du noch!"

Sie ließ sich zu ihm auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihn überschwenglich.

"Natürlich will ich..."

Zärtlich preßte sie ihre Lippen auf seinen und küßte ihn...

"Jaowhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ertönte Hagrids Stimme.

Die beiden drehten sich mitten im Kuss nach rechts, wo ALLE Gäste inklusive Anna, Sirius, Remus, Alice und Frank standen und ihnen dabei zugesehen hatten. Hagrid begann wie wild zu klatschen, was zwar nicht wirklich daher paßte, sie jedoch alle zum lachen brachte. Und so klatschten auch die Marauder, Alice, Frank und Anna. Sirius rannte als erstes auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie.

"Glückwunsch ihr beiden! Dachte schon ihr braucht noch bis Sylvester,ey!"

Unter tosendem Applaus und lachenden Blicken ihrer Freunde versanken beide schließlich wieder in einen innigen Kuss um den perfekten Moment voll und ganz zu genießen.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich..." sagte Anna am frühen Morgen.

Die beiden standen mit jeweils einer Tasse Schockoladenkaffee auf der Terasse. Heilig Abend war vorbei und die meisten nach Hause gegangen. Die Party ging bis in den Morgen hinein und diejenigen, die dageblieben waren, sind todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Anna und James waren die einzigen, die noch nicht müde waren.

"Hast es ja doch mit deinen eigenen Worten ausgedrückt. Lass mich raten... Du wolltest mich nur auf den Arm nehmen."

"Naja... eigentlich wollte ich dich ein wenig ablenken."

"Mich?"

"Wegen deiner Mum..."

"Ach so."

"Denk nicht soviel darüber nach. Was kommen wird... wird kommen. Und wenn es da ist, werden wir kämpfen."

Noch während der Mond versank und den Strahlen der Sonne platz machte, blickte sie ihn an. Sie hatte es nie von dieser Seite gesehen, hatte nie wirklich erkannt, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte im Gegensatz zu früher. Sehr zum guten.

Soviel Leid und soviel Verluste prägten einen Menschen, viele schwächte er und trieb sie ins Verderben. Nicht so bei ihm. Das Leid, das Voldemort ihm zugefügt hatte und die Verluste, die er ihm eingebrockt hatte, stärkten ihn.

"Es tut mir leid..."

"Was?"

"Das ich nicht so stark sein kann wie du."

"Du bist stark... du bist an Padfoots Seite und das im Moment schon länger als irgendeine andere."

Anna lachte und steckte ihn damit an.

"Na... werden wir es schaffen? Was denkst du?"

"Sicher... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Habt ihr uns die ganze Zeit belauscht bei dem Antrag?"

"Was denkst du denn? Bist ja wirklich selten dämlich, wenn du nicht mal nen Fischerknoten von selbst wieder aufbekommst."

"Vielleicht hast du ihn nur bescheuert geknotet!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Reicht schon wenn Sirius das ständig macht!"

"Doch!"

"Merlin!"

"Doch!"

"Leg ne andere Schallplatte auf!"

"Doch!"

"Sprung in der Schüssel!"

"Doch!"

"Schraube locker!"

"Doch!"

"Lilliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hilfe!"

"Doch!"


	132. Chapter 132

Chap 132 Wedding I

"Nach dem Antrag folgte logischerweise die Hochzeit. Wenn du glaubtest, dass die Hochzeit einfacher war als der Antrag, dann hast du dich geirrt, kleiner und zwar gewaltig! Jaja... du lachst, aber für mich war es damals der pure Stress!"

"Cool!"

Sirius staunte nicht schlecht als der Strand fertig dekoriert worden war. Nahe des Meeres stand der weiße Pavillion mit dem Traualtar, geschmückt mit grünen Blumensträußen aus fliederfarbenen Rosen, die im Sonnenschein silber hervor glitzerten. Die weißen Stühle standen direkt vor dem dem Pavillion, so dass man als Gast einen schönen Ausblick auf den Strand und dem Sonnenuntergang hatte. Die Trauung würde bei Sonnenuntergang statt finden und die Feier dann bis in die Nacht hinein dauern, wenn die Sterne am Firmament leuchteten und die lauwarme Nacht über sie herein brach. Es war Anfang August. James und Lilli wählten den 5. August für die Hochzeit, weil an diesem Tag all diejenigen Zeit hatten, die sie bei sich haben wollten, wenn sie sich das Ja-Wort geben wollten und natürlich, weil all diejenigen keine Zeit hatten, die sie auch nicht bei der Trauung haben wollten!

"Hier werdet ihr also heiraten. Nicht schlecht, Prongsie! Wieviele kommen zur Hochzeit?"

"Nicht viele. Nur diejenigen, die wir dabei haben wollten," sagte James, während er seine Arme um Lilli geschlungen hatte und sie liebevoll in seiner Umarmung hin und her wippte. Die beiden sahen so verliebt aus, wie am ersten Tag ihrer Beziehung. Es war einfach nur ein süßes Bild.

"Hey, da kommt Dumbledore!"

James und Lilli trennten sich von Sirius, Anna und Remus um Dumbledore zu begrüßen, der gerade auf dem Grundstück disappariert war. Zeit genug für die Freunde um das eigentliche Thema anzusprechen, das jedem von ihnen auf dem Herzen lag.

"Du hast von Voldemort gehört, oder?" begann Anna und wandte sich Sirius zu.

"Wer hat noch nicht von ihm gehört!"

"Das mein ich nicht! Sondern das Gerücht, dass er diese Hochzeit verhindern will."

"Ach, das meinst du."

Sirius verfiel in Schweigen und schien besorgt nachzudenken. Die drei blickten zur Seite wo Lilli und James bei Dumbledore standen und glücklich mit ihm über die Hochzeit zu sprechen schienen.

"Er weiß Bescheid," sagte Anna, hatte dabei aber Dumbledore gemeint.

"Er sagte, dass es noch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gäbe und wir die beiden nicht unnötig belasten sollten... Auf der Hochzeit werden genug Leute vom Orden sein, die Einschreiten, falls es wirklich zur Auseinandersetzung kommen sollte."

"Super!" sagte er sarkastisch.

"Stell dir Prongs Gesicht vor, wenn der Priester fragt: Willst du Lilli heiraten-Expelliarmus! Stirb Potter! Und noch ehe er sich versieht krachen wir uns auf nen Todesser drauf! Fantastische Hochzeit."

Er hob beide Daumen hoch und wirkte gespielt begeistert. Remus verzog schmunzelnd das Gesicht während er von Anna einen bösen Blick dafür erntete.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Sirius. Es ist unsere Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass es gar nicht erst zu einen solchem Übergriff kommt."

"Fakt ist nur, dass vom Orden bereits alles für die Sicherheit getan wurde. Dumbledore hat die mächtigsten Schutzzauber ausgesucht und wie du weißt, wurden 5 verschiedene Orte für die Hochzeit als Gerücht verstreut um ihn in die Irre zu führen. Jeder vom Orden wird seine Augen offen halten und mehr können wir nicht tun."

"Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

"Du sollst immer ehrlich sein," grinste Sirius sie an, aber Anna hatte kein einziges mal die Miene verzogen. Im Gegenteil, ihr Blick ruhte besorgt auf ihren beiden Freunden.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort sich darum kümmern wird."

"Sondern?"

"Er muss nicht selber kommen, wenn er den Spitzel so nahe an James platziert hat..."

"Kingcade..." sagte Remus als ihm klar wurde, worauf sie hinaus wollte., denn genannte Person tauchte genau in diesem Moment bei dem Pärchen und Dumbledore auf.

James hatte sie zur Begrüßung fest in die Arme geschlossen und es gab in diesem Moment wohl nichts giftigeres und angewidertes als Lilli's Blick gegenüber ihrer Erzfeindin, denn genau das war es, was Melissa Kingcade für sie dastellte. Den Menschen, den sie am meisten haßte, weil sie ihr Leben ruinieren wollte.

Anna warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu, nachdem auch er das Gesicht giftig und grummelnd verzogen hatte. Offensichtlich nahm er die Situation nun auch endlich etwas ernster. 

WingCastle am Abend vor der Hochzeit.

James war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt. Da jedoch Sirius bei ihm war, machte sich Lilli keine Sorgen. Anna, Remus, Frank, Alice und Peter waren zu ihr gekommen um noch mal alles für morgen zu besprechen.

"Was mich am meisten stört ist dass Kingcade da ist," grummelte sie böse.

"Ich wette, wenn sie über Weihnachten hier in England geblieben wäre, dann hätte sie bestimmt alles versucht um den Antrag zu verhindern. Dass wir heiraten geht ihr gegen den Strich und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nichts unversucht läßt um die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen."

"Was soll sie großartig tun? Sie hat keine Macht mehr über James und er wird sich von nichts und niemanden davon abhalten lassen, dich zur Frau zu nehmen. Keine Sorge, Lils. Wir werden alle ein Auge auf sie werfen."

Sie sah ihre beste Freundinn dankbar an, jedoch sah sie trotz der sicheren Worte nicht unbedingt hoffnungsvoller aus. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte irgendwie zerbrechlich und verängstigt, etwas, das gar nicht zu ihr paßte. Etwas, dass man sie an damals erinnerte, als sie nach Voldemorts Gefangenschaft zurück nach Hogwarts kehrte.

"Lils? Alles okay?" fragte Remus sie besorgt. Nein, nichts war okay...

**Damals im St. Mungo. Lilli steckte mitten in ihrer Arbeit. Im Grunde genommen freute sie sich darauf James am Abend auf WingCastle aufzusuchen und sich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen. Sie wollte sich mit ihm aussprechen, damit sie endlich wieder zusammen sein konnten. Sie hängte gerade ihre Schürze zurück, als sie beim umdrehen gegen eine Person knallte. Nein, es war nicht irgendeine Person. Sie hatte blonde, lange Haare und die dunkelsten Augen, die Lilli jeh gesehen hatte. **

"**Was willst du?" fragte Lilli mit fester und wütender Stimme. Sie war wütend auf diese Person, weil sie offenbar ein besseres Verhältnis zu James besaß als sie selber. Sie haßte den Gedanken, dass es noch jemand gab, der ihm soviel bedeuten könnte und was sie noch mehr aufregte war die Tatsache, dass sie es wagte, sie in ihrem Revier aufzusuchen. **

"**Lilli Evans..." **

**Melissa schritt ein Fuß zurück und lächelte sie verstohlen an. Ihr Gesicht hatte etwas ständig fieses an sich, was ihr erst jetzt extrem auffiel. Sie war böse... Obgleich sie in James Gegenwart, die liebe und nette, mißverstandene Hexe spielte, so war sie jetzt die schwarzmagische Hexe in Person, die nichts gutes im Sinn hatte. **

"**Ich weiß wie ich heiße, also wenn du nicht mehr zu sagen hast, dann störr mich nicht bei meinem Feierabend. Ich hab besseres zu tun als dummen Gelaber zuzuhören... zum Beispiel MEINEN FREUND zu besuchen!" **

**Sie stieß ihre Konkurrentin beiseite und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als sie einen Strahl nur knapp an sich vorbeischießen sah der die Tür verschloss. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Melissa mit dem Zauberstab da stehen und ihr Blicke war nun noch viel finsterer und dunkler als vorher. **

"**Colloportus. Ein sehr wirksamer Zauber wenn man jemanden vor dem Flüchten hindern will." **

"**Ich? Vor dir Flüchten? Mach dich nicht lächerlich." **

**Doch diese Worte waren mutiger gesprochen als sie sich wirklich fühlte. Sie hatte Angst vor Melissa Kingcade, nicht zuletzt, weil sie bereits in Hogwarts schon einmal aneinander geraten sind. Lilli mußte es sich selbst eingestehen. Sie hatte damals zu James Welt gehört, hatte mit ihm viel mehr Zeit verbracht und sie kannte ihn womöglich sogar viel besser. Allein diese Gründe waren für sie genug um sie abgrundtief zu hassen. **

"**Wenn sich hier jemand lächerlich macht, Evans, dann bist du das! Schmeißt dich an James ran, weil du glaubst, dass er dich liebt. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, das er jemals Interesse an dir haben könnte?" **

"**Genau so gut könntest du gegen eine Wand sprechen. Die hört deinem Schwachsinn genau so zu wie ich jetzt." **

"**Ah, gut. Du willst es also auf die harte Tour! Bitte!" **

**Melissa kam in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, dass sie gerade genug Zeit hatte ihren Zauberstab herauszuziehen. **

"**Expelliarmus!" **

**Noch bevor Lilli reagieren konnte flog ihr Zauberstab durch den Raum hinweg. Melissa drückte ihren Stab direkt auf Lilli's Herz und preßte sie förmlich an die Wand hinter. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, als ob es vor Angst hinausspringen wollte. Sie wollte irgendetwas tun, mit den Beinen treten oder mit den Händen um sich schlagen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie zurück... **

"**Hör mir genau zu, Evans. James ist ein zu großes Kaliba für dich. Ich rate dir, halte dich von ihm fern!" **

"**Du bist bescheuerter als ich dachte, wenn du glaubst, dass ich das jetzt tun würde." **

"**Das führt doch zu nichts mit euch, Evans. Eine glückliche Zukunft wird er mit dir niemals haben. Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen, so wie ich das gehört habe. Zähl eins und eins zusammen." **

"**..." **

"**Was glaubst du warum der dunkle Lord ihn unbedingt bei sich wissen will? James gehört zur dunklen Seite. ZU MIR! Er hat keine Zukunft mit dir. Was glaubst du warum er bisher immer so unglücklich war? Wieviel schöne Momente konnte er mit dir erleben? Ich denke, dass du das an deiner Hand abzählen könntest. Ich dagegen habe mit James mehr Glück erlebt, als du dir vorstellen könntest." **

"**... Da irrst du dich," sagte sie und bemerkte verzweifelt, wie ihre Stimme von Panik ergriffen zitterte. **

**Es war nicht etwa, weil der Zauberstab noch immer gegen sie gerichtet war, sondern weil Melissa Recht hatte. Die glücklichen Momente mit James konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Sie hatten viel zu viel Leid ertragen müssen um schöne Momente genießen zu können. Immer wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass es vorbei war mit dem Schrecken, stand das nächste Unglück schon vor der Tür.  
Melissa ließ von ihr ab und ging einen Schritt zurück. Offenbar schien es ihr zu gefallen, sie so niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt zu sehen. **

"**Der einzige Grund warum ich es schaffe, James glückliche Momente zu geben ist, weil wir zusammen gehören. Es ist ein Fluch... aber es hilft ihm. Wenn er bei mir ist, dann geht es ihm gut. Ich bin deswegen aus Amerika zurückgekommen um ihn zu retten. Du wirst ihn töten, wenn du ihn weiterhin so für dich einnimmst und ich werde ihn dir bestimmt nicht opfern." **

"**Du lügst..." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme nach einer Weile. Sie wollte es nicht glauben und nicht akzeptieren.**

**Ihr Blick wanderte vom Boden wieder zu der gehaßten Hexe hinauf, aber in ihren Augen, obgleich sie böse waren, sah sie die ehrlichen Antworten. Es war keine Lüge, es war die Wahrheit. **

"**Geh zu ihm... sieh ihn dir an... Dann siehst du ja ob ich gelogen habe oder nicht... Und dann... wirst du hoffentlich das richtige tun. Fakt ist Evans, dass wir ihn beide lieben und wir wollen beide nicht, dass er stirbt. Du versuchst gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, gegen den du nicht gewinnen kannst. Aber der dunkle Lord wird James am Leben lassen... wenn er bei mir ist... Wenn du klug bist, dann verschwindest du aus seinem Leben..." **

"**... Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn..." sagte sie leise, fast so als ob sie versuchen würde, die aufkeimenden Zweifel mit diesem Satz doch noch besiegen zu können. **

"**Ich würde ihn sogar heiraten..." **

**Melissa hebte den Zauber von der Tür wieder auf und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. Beim vorbeigehen blieb sie kurz neben Lilli stehen und lächelte grimmig. **

"**Ich würde eher sterben als eure Hochzeit zuzulassen. James Potter wird dir niemals gehören.. Er gehört MIR."**

"Dieses Miststück," stieß Anna aus als Lilli das erzählte.

"Naja... dann versteh ich es eher, warum du ihn so abweisend behandelt hast. Lissy ist wirklich eine Schlampe. Dieses miese Krötengesichtige, abartige, Mistgeburt einer-"

"Anna!" wies Remus sie amüsiert zurecht.

"Hm?"

"Ich dachte, du wolltest dich nach der Ausbildung zur Untersekretärin bewerben.Und du hast gerade mal ein Jahr hinter dir und noch 2 vor dir!"

"FALSCH!"

"Wie?"

Selbst Frank und Alice grinsten ihn vielsagend an.

"Was denn jetzt?"

"Naja, durch die vielen Todesserangriffen hat das Ministerium viele gute Auroren verloren..."

Das war weniger gut also hörten Frank und Alice auf zu lächeln und blickten wie Anna auch traurig drein.

"Sie haben zu wenige, so dass sie den jetzigen AUSBIDLUNGSJAHRGANG: Also UNS! 1 ½ Jahre vorzeitig aus der Ausbildung holen. Wir beenden unsere Ausbildung sozusagen in im kommenden Winter."

Remus sah sie unglaubig an. Einerseits freute er sich natürlich für seine Freunde, allerdings hieß das auch, dass sie als Auroren ab jetzt an ständig in Gefahr sein werden. Und jedes Kind wußte, dass Auroren schneller ablebten als anderer Zauberer und Hexen.

"Und darüber freut ihr euch?" fragte er sie verständnislos.

Frank, Alice und Anna warfen sich kurz unsichere Blicke zu. Sie verstanden voll und ganz wie es Remus zumute sein mußte und auf gewisse Weise hatte er ja Recht. Das war kein Grund sich zu freuen. Nicht in der heutigen Zeit.

"Weißt du, Rem, ich war auch nicht begeistert, als James mir davon erzählte," gab Lilli zu und setzte sich neben ihm nieder.

"Aber... letztenendes tun wir im Orden doch nichts anderes? Wir jagen die Todesser genauso. Und Anna, Frank, Alice, Sirius und James haben sich diesen Job nun mal ausgesucht und sie wollen ihn machen! Als richtige Auroren nützen sie dem Orden außerdem viel mehr. Sie sind weiter im Geschehen drinn und wenn Anna auch noch die Position als Untersekretärin bekommt, dann hätten wir einen der besten Spione im Ministerium, die wir haben könnten. Sie wüßte dadurch über alles was Fudge anordnet oder vorhat Bescheid und wir können eher handeln. Was glaubst du wieviele Spione wohl Voldemort schon da drinn hat?"

"Rem, wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, dann könnte es für uns bald zu spät sein. Ich mein... es ist Fakt, dass er über den Orden Bescheid weiß. Er wird nicht wollen, dass sich da eine Gruppe, auch noch um Dumbledore zusammen tut um ihn aufzuhalten. Er wird versuchen uns einen nach dem anderen zu töten und wenn wir nicht zu härteren Mitteln greifen, wird er es auch schaffen. Sie sind uns überlegen, kein Thema. Aber noch wissen sie nicht genau WER alles im Orden ist und was WIR wissen. Das wir vorzeitig im Ministerium als richtige Mitarbeiter anfangen können ist ein großer Fortschritt, den wir auch brauchen."

Er nickte verstehend, jedoch konnte er seine Sorge selbst jetzt nicht verbergen.

"Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber... ob wir nun fürs Ministerium arbeiten oder für den Orden... ist egal. Beides ist gleich gefährlich. Hey... wir passen schon auf uns auf."

Sie sah ihn zuversichtlich lächelnd an und trotzdem beruhigte ihn das nicht. Im Gegenteil, gerade WEIL Anna das alles so auf die leichte Schulter nahm, machte er sich Sorgen. Sie schienen die Situation alle nicht ernst genug zu nehmen.


	133. Chapter 133

Chap 133: Wedding II

Sanft stülpte sie das seidene Gewandt über ihre Haut und ließ das Kleid an sich heruntergleiten. Es war hellweiß und mit wunderschönen glitzernden Palletten am Rücken und am Becken bestickt, das ein wunderschönes Rosenmuster formte. Es waren hauchdünne Spaghettiträger mit glitzerndem goldenen Rand zu jeder Schulter. Saß es an der Brust noch eng an, so ging es danach glatt und gelockerter hinab. Durch den seidenen Stoff lag er nicht unbedingt eng an, sondern wippte beim gehen nach vorne und nach hinten. Mehrere dünne Schichten lagen beim Rock aufeinander und trotzdem lag es zart und geschmeidig an ihrem Körper. Der Schleier ging ihr lediglich bis zur Schulter, aber dafür hatte Lilli einen langen Umhang an, der gleichfalls aus zarter Seide bestand und bis auf den Boden reichte. Als Anna ihre Haare zusammen steckte bewunderte sie ihre Freundinn dafür. Sie legte die hübschen goldenen Spangen an den Haaren an und steckte Strähne für Strähne damit fest. Lediglich einige locken baumelten noch an ihrer Stirn umher. Es sah so einfach eleganter und natürlicher aus.

"Anna?"

"Ja?"

"Nimmst du diese Spange hier bitte auch?"

Anna nahm die silberne Rosenspange in die Hand und betrachtete sie leicht verwirrt.

"Du weißt schon, Süße, dass sie zu den ganzen anderen Spangen so überhaupt nicht paßt?"

"Ich weiß," lachte Lilli amüsiert.

"Es ist für James... es ist ein Beweis unserer Liebe."

"Eine Haarspange?" fragte sie süffisant grinsend.

"Ach je... das war..."

"Ich höre? Wir haben noch Zeit. Ist erst 7 und die Trauung findet erst in einer Stunde statt. Also?"

"Naja... weißt doch noch damals auf WingCastle. An dem Abend als wir zusammen kamen."

"Ja!"

"Er hat mich darum gebeten ihm etwas zu schenken, was ihn an diesen Abend erinnern würde, für den Fall, dass es zwischen uns beiden nicht hält."

"Und du gabst ihm die Spange?"

Lilli lachte sie glücklich an.

"Und vor einiger Zeit... da hat er sie mir wieder zurückgegeben. Er sagte... dass er sie nicht bräuchte, weil er nun etwas viel wichtigeres und bedeuterendes hätte... Mich..."

Einerseits freute sie sich für ihre Freundinn, dass sie mit James so ein großes Glück gefunden hatte und andererseits wünschte sie sich, dass Sirius genau so wäre. Lilli hatte wirklich mächtig viel Glück und sie gönnte es ihr, kein Thema. Nur machte es sie einfach traurig, dass Sirius und sie vielleicht nicht für immer zusammen bleiben würden. Es hielt nun schon sehr lange mit ihnen aber wie lange noch? Wann hatte Sirius schon mal eine so lange Beziehung gehabt? Es konnte sich doch nur noch um Wochen handeln, bis auch das in die Brüche gehen würde.

Sie nahm die Haarspange und steckte sie in die Frisur mit ein. Sie war genau richtig um die letzte lose Haarsträhne zu befestigen. Dann setzte sie sich neben Lilli hin und sah ihre Freundinn lächelnd an. Sie sah einfach nur bildhübsch aus... und es war ein Anblick, der Anna irgendwie eine melancholische Stimmung versetzte.

"Unglaublich... Ihr beide seit gerade mal seit 1 ½ Jahr zusammen aber ihr heiratet jetzt!"

"Ja... wir heiraten jetzt," flüsterte sie leicht traurig.

Sie konnte es ja selber kaum glauben und irgendwie machte ihr dieser Gedanke sogar Angst. Sie liebte James, da war sie sich 100 sicher, aber...

"Anna?"

"Ja?"

"Was wenn es falsch ist was wir hier machen? Wenn Melissa Recht hatte und er mit mir nicht glücklich werden kann?"

"Was?"

"Sie hat im Grunde genommen Recht. Wieviele glückliche Momente hatten wir denn schon? Jedesmal wenn ich glaubte, das alles wieder gut werden würde, dann kam schon das nächste Übel! Wenn Sirius und du nicht wärt, dann hätten wir uns womöglich nie ausgesprochen. Was hat es dann noch für eine Zu-"

"Lilli, was soll denn der Schwachsinn!"

Anna lachte amüsiert auf. Sie hatte ihre Freundinn noch nie bei einem solchen Panikanfall erlebt, aber jetzt wo sie es sah, mußte sie einfach lachen. Lilli Evans, Schulsprecherin und Einser-Schülerin war also auch nicht perfekt.

"Hey, du gehst da jetzt dann raus und heiratest ihn... Sagst ganz brav: Ja-Ich will und fertig ist die ganze Sache!"

"Ja, ich will? Ob ich mir diese Worte merken kann! Was wenn ich aus versehen Nein sage?..."

Und beide konnten nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. Ja, irgendwo war die Angst wirklich lächerlich.

James und Sirius standen am Strand. Es war noch eine ganze Stunde bis zur Hochzeit, doch James kam es mittlerweile vor als ob er schon 10x vorher an der selben Stelle gestanden und gewartet hätte. Die meisten Gäste waren bereits eingetroffen und hatten James als erstes gratuliert und ihm alles gute gewünscht. Sirius stand die gesamte Zeit schmunzelnd daneben. Er wußte wie James diese feierlichen Angelegenheiten haßt. Das konnte er schon bei seinen Eltern nicht ausstehen.

"Miss Evans..." sagte er als er Lilli's Mutter sah.

Sie wurde von Remus abgeholt und hergefahren. James schüttelten ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand und bemerkte dabei unangenehm, wie sie ihn mit einem mütterlichen Blick ansah. Sie nahm ihn nach dem Händedruck in die Arme und streichelte seinen Rücken. Allein diese Geste verursachte in ihm etwas merkwürdiges, was er lieber nicht spüren wollte.

"Willkommen in der Familie, James..." flüsterte sie ihm zu bevor sie ihn wieder los ließ und sich von Remus zu Lilli bringen ließ.

Er blieb verdattert zurück, das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Es war einer dieser Momente wo er die Menschen vermisste, die ihm auf so grausame Weise genommen wurden. Seine Eltern, seine Paten, seine Familie. Ihm wurde wieder einmal schweren Herzens klar, dass er alleine war. Irgendwie... Er war der letzte Potter und es würde keine Generation nach ihm geben, nicht wenn er Lilli jetzt heiraten würde. Es würde keinen Erben auf die Welt bringen, niemanden, der das Blut seiner Familie tragen würde. So beschloss er also das Ende einer weiteren reinblütigen Familie...

"Prongs?" fragte Sirius besorgt. Es war nicht so, dass James deprimiert aussah. Viel mehr war es die Tatsache, dass er spürte, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmte.

"Nichts... paßt schon."

"Lass mich raten. 's wegen Michael und Maria stimmts? Und natürlich wegen Marcel und Swetlana..."

James atmete einmal tief durch. Es lag wie eine schwere Last auf ihn. Er hatte sich nie ein Leben ohne sie vorstellen können. Als Kind, er wußte es noch genau, seine Eltern hatten diesen lebensgefährlichen Beruf des Aurors, aber sie waren immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen. Immer wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, waren sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt... Diesesmal war es für immer gewesen. Unwiderrufbar und für die Ewigkeit festgenagelt.

"Sie wären sehr stolz, wenn sie dich heute sehen könnten, Kumpel."

"Ja, ich weiß. Mum und Dad mochten Lilli... Blöd, oder? Wie sich die Zeiten ändern? Es sind keine zwei Jahre vergangen, aber im Grunde genommen ist alles anders gekommen als ich geglaubt habe."

"..."

"Ich hatte mir damals meine Zukunft anders vorgestellt. Wenn Hochzeit dann mit Lissy und meine Eltern stehen stolz und glücklich daneben mit all unseren Freunden. Voldemort ist besiegt... und die Welt kann glücklich feiern. Ist das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals... dass er noch lebt und mächtiger wird, während meine Eltern gestorben sind?"

Sirius legte ihm mutmachend die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. Er wußte wie sehr seinem Freund das mitnahm. Obgleich er all die Jahre immer versucht hatte den starken und unbezwingbaren James Potter darzustellen, in seinem Inneren sah es anders aus und Sirius war der einzige, der das mitbekam, der das sehen konnte. Hier stand ein Junge, dem seine Familie gestohlen wurde, und der verzweifelt nach einem Halt im Leben suchte. Ganz egal wie oft er versuchte James diese haltende Hand zu reichen, sein Freund schien sie nie annehmen zu wollen oder zu können. Vielleicht war es stolz, vielleicht aber auch nur Angst davor, weitere Menschen zu verlieren, die er liebte.

Eine weitere viertel Stunde verging und weitere Gäste trafen noch ein. Unter anderem auch... Melissa Kingcade. Sie kam auf James zu und hatte ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßt.

"Na du..." flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu.

"Du tust es also wirklich..."

James lachte. Es kam nicht von Herzen. Es war aufgesetzt. Ihm war nicht nach lachen zumute, aber es war seine Hochzeit. Man mußte glücklich sein wenn man heiratet.

"Lass uns ein Stück gehen."

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Strand hinab. Sirius wollte etwas sagen. Sowas wie :"Stop.NEIN.BLOSS NICHT!" Aber er bekam nur ein :"Bis später!" heraus.

"So, du heiratest heute also tatsächlich," sagte Melissa während sie nahe des Wassers entlang liefen. Die Wellen schlugen sanft gegen ihre nackten Füße, die Schuhe hatten sie ausgezogen um das sanfte kribbeln des Wassers zu spüren, wenn es auf die Haut raufklatschte. Das hatten sie früher sehr oft getan. Er erinnerte sich daran...

"Kannst es nicht fassen, wie?" scherzte er amüsiert während sie stehen bleiben und ins offene Meer hinaus blickten.

"Nein... Ich dachte immer, wenn es soweit ist, dann werden wir heiraten."

"Du bist nach Amerika gegangen."

"Nicht freiwilig..."

"Ach komm schon, Lissy. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass DU niemanden dort drüben hattest. AUSGERECHNET DU!"

"Ich hatte niemanden, James... Ich wollte immer nur dich!"

Sanft glitt sie mit ihrer Hand an seine Stirn und strich ihm die Haare von der Stirn zurück. Er konnte tief in ihre Augen blicken, tief in ihre Seele. Er fand sie mysteriös und sehr vertraut... aber es war nicht das, was er wollte. Was er wollte, war Lilli.

"Unsere Eltern hätten es anders gewollt. Du weißt, wie begeistert meine Eltern von dir waren und wie sehr ich Michael und Maria geschätzt habe."

"Sie sind tot... Es tut mir leid um deine Eltern, Lissy. Ich weiß, dass du nicht glauben willst, dass sie von natur aus böse waren."

"Würdest du das denn glauben, wenn dir jemand das über deine Eltern erzählt? Wo es nach ihrem Tot ist und sie nicht mal die Chance hatten, das zu widerrufen?"

'Das hat man und ich habe es geglaubt, weil es wahr ist'

"Lissy..."

"Überlegs dir noch mal, James. Wenn du Lilli heiratest, dann... dann gibt es für uns keine Chance mehr."

Er nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme und drückte sie fest. Sie tat ihm Leid und er mochte sie... aber liebe war etwas anderes.

"Ich werd immer dein Freund bleiben, Lissy. Immer..."

Sirius beobachtete die beiden vom Pavillion aus. Grimmig hatte er mitangesehen wie Lissy ihn an der Stirn betaschte als er eine Person im roten Kleid neben sich niedersitzten sah. Schwarze Haare, feuerrote Lippen, unglaublich schöne Augen...

"Aua!"

Anna hatte ihm nen Klapps auf die Schulter gegeben.

"Wofür war das?"

"Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass dieses Ding da vorne mit James spricht?"

"Ey, was hätt ich denn machen sollen? Schreien: Prongs, paß auf! Sie ist ne miese Verräterin? Sprich bloß kein Wort mit ihr?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wie siehst bei Lilli aus?"

"Ihre Mum ist gerade bei ihr. Hab Alice vor der Tür platziert, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit existiert, dass sie ihre Sachen packt und mal eben schnell ne Fliege nach draußen macht."

"Zweifel?"

"Schon."

"Bei Prongs auch."

"Oh... das ist nicht gut."

"Nein, aber es ist bei ihm mehr wegen seinen Eltern. Schätze mal, sie fehlen ihm."

"Mhm... Mir auch..."

"Michael und Maria?"

"Mhm... Irgendwie waren sie wie Eltern für mich, weißt du."

"Für mich auch. Die beiden werden vielen Leuten fehlen..."

"..."

"..."

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Wenn DU Michael und Maria als Eltern siehst und ICH die beiden als Eltern sehe... macht das uns nicht zu Geschwistern!"

"Depp!"

Sie hatte ihm den nächstbesten Blumenstrauss entgegen geworfen, den sie in die Hände bekam, was ihn mit einer solchen Wucht traf, dass er vom Pavillion hinab fiel und einen halben Meter auf dem Boden unter ihm krachte. Anna lachte laut los als er sich wieder aufrichtete und die Blätter des Strausses aus seinem Mund herausprusten mußte. So wie sie ihn anlachte, mußte er auch lachen. Er liebte sie... Merlin, wie er dieses Mädchen liebte. Er hätte das niemals geglaubt oder erwartet... Hatte er wirklich so lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen?

"Na ihr beiden," sagte Remus.

Er sah Sirius verwirrt an, da dieser noch immer das Grünzeug aus dem Mund herausspucken mußte, Anna sich aber halb tot darüber lachte.

"Was macht ihr denn da?"

"Nichts!" lachte Anna und schmiss Remus einen weiteren Blumenstrauss entgegen, so dass er im selben Fall wie Sirius auf dem Boden fiel. Sie kam aus dem Lachen schon gar nicht mehr heraus, da er auch Blätter in die Haare und in den Mund bekam.

"Hey!" riefen beide Jungs.

"Oh-Oh!" stieß sie erschrocken aus als beide Jungs aufstanden und ihr mit fies grinsendem Blick hinterher liefen. Sie packte ihre Beine und eilte schnell weg, mit zwei viel zu schnellen Mauraudern hinter sich.   
Perfekt! Sie rannte zum Strand hinab zu James und Melissa, die sich gerade umarmt hatten und riss ihn förmlich von ihr weg.

"James, hilf mir!"

"Was zum-" konnte er nur ausstoßen bevor die Maurauder sie eingeholt hatten und ins Wasser trieben.

"Ey, das ist mein Hochzeitssmoking!"

Doch zu spät. Alle vier klatschten heiter ins Wasser hinein und waren mit einem mal pitschnass bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Im ersten Moment war James schockiert, da er eigentlich in ner halben Stunde heiraten wird, sich hier aber die beiden Trauzeugen, die Brautjungfer und der Bräutigam selber klitschnass im Meer befanden! Anna, Sirius und Remus lachten so heiter weiter, dass er nicht ernst bleiben konnte und mitlachte, während sie weiter das Wasser mit dem Zauberstab gegeneinander sprizten.

"**_Wie Kinder... Harry. Wir waren damals kein bißchen reifer! Wir spielten tatsächlich kurz vor der Hochzeit noch im Meer herum... Und das obwohl wir alle 18 waren! Erwachsen! Ich glaub, auf so ne Idee konnten auch nur Anna, Sirius und Remus kommen..."_**


	134. Chapter 134

Chap 134: from my heart

Da standen sie nun alle. Pitschnass, bis in die Haarspitzen kamen sie lachend aus dem Wasser wieder heraus an den Strand zurück.

"Sag mal, seit ihr verrückt?" brummte eine Männerstimme, die ihnen allen sehr wohl bekannt vorkam und zwei von ihnen bis in die Alpträume verfolgte. Mad-Eye-Moody!

"Einfach so im Wasser herumzuplantschen, wie Kleinkinder! Du heiratest in einer halben Stunde, Potter!"

"Ähm... Ja, Sir..." sagte James und versuchte ernsthaft nicht laut loszulachen im Angesicht seines Ausbilders, was jedoch verdammt schwer war. Er war sich durchaus bewußt, das das Wasser an ihm herunter tropfte und eine Pfütze auf dem Pavillionboden bildete.

"Ich schlage vor, James. Du, Anna, Sirius und Remus solltet euch schnell trocken zaubern, bevor Lilli euch noch erwischt," sagte nun Dumbledore sanft, ein verspieltes Lächen zirrte sein freundliches Gesicht.

"Ähm... ja, Sir..." sagte James, der leicht rot wurde.

Sirius und Anna mußten sich zusammen reißen um nicht gleich loszuprusten. Kaum, das sich die beiden wegdrehten wandten alle einen Trocken-zauber an und sahen im Nu wieder frisch rausgeputzt aus.

"Hey, hübsche Frisur!" bemerkte Sirius als er sie ansah. Ihr Haar saß perfekt gestylt und das MakeUp war auch wieder wie vorher einwandfrei. Anna grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

"Jaja, Magie eben... Ich seh mal nach Lilli. Nicht das sie noch Muffe kriegt und abhaut. See ya later!"

"Aber nicht zu late!" rief Sirius ihr breit grinsend hinterher.

Anna hatte ihm einen süßen Blick zugeworfen und verführerisch zugeblinzelt. So charmant wie er zurücklächelte hatte sie nur noch ihn im Kopf als sie sich umdrehte um ihren Weg fortzusetzten .KRACH! ... Anna war voll gegen die weißen Säulen des Pavillion gekracht. Sie hob den Finger, hatte sich keineswegs zu den drei Jungs umgedreht, da sie genau wußte wieviel Müh es sie jetzt kostete ernst zu bleiben.

"Kein.Wort!"

Sie rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn, während sie ihren Weg ins Strandhaus fortsetzte. Gerade als sie außer Sicht war, prusteten alle drei laut los und fielen aufeinander zusammen.

"Lilli!" rief Anna als sie an die Tür klopfte.

"Herein."

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah sie mit ihrer Mutter noch immer am Spiegel sitzten. Ihre Augen waren etwas verweint und durch die Tränen wurde die Wimpertusche verschmirrt. Sie sah irgendwie nicht nach gerührt oder so erfreut aus, dass sie weinen müßte. Mehr enttäuscht und wirklich tieftraurig.

"Ähm... större ich?"

"Nein, Anna. Komm nur herein... Ich werde jetzt sowieso gehen..."

"Zu den Gästen..." beendete Anna Mrs. Evans Satz. Sie lächelte nur bedauernd und wandte ihren Blick wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lilli... Ich wünsche dir wirklich von Herzen alles gute... Glaub mir, dein Vater, wäre sehr stolz auf dich gewesen."

Lilli hatte kein Wort von sich gegeben, als ihre Mutter aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Anna hatte ihr nachgesehen. Es brauchte keinen Experten um zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

"Sie bleibt nicht zur Hochzeit?" fragte Anna verwirrt.

Ihre Freundinn hatte nur mit dem Kopf genickt und wieder füllten sich diese grünen Augen mit Tränen. Sie hatte nicht gezögert sich zu ihr hinzusetzten und sie liebevoll in ihre Arme zu schließen.

"Es tut mir leid, Lils... Wirklich..."

Lilli hatte sich erst 10 Minuten später wieder beruhigt und aufgehört zu weinen. Während Anna Lilli's Make Up wieder herrichtete, erzählte sie ihr von dem Gespräch.

"Petunia heiratet heute auch... Welch Zufall, oder? Mum sagte, sie hätte lange hin und her überlegt zu wessen Hochzeit sie gehen sollte."

"Und sie geht lieber zu deiner Schwester? Wieso? Ich versteh das nicht."

"Warum wohl? Weil meine Mutter durch und durch Muggel ist und sie sich auf Petunia's Hochzeit nun mal wohler fühlt. Ich bin ihr egal..."

"Lils..."

"Ich war so blind, Anna... Ich dachte wirklich, dass sie sich geändert hätte. Das sie mich als ihre Tochter sieht, das ich zur Familie gehöre... Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen... Die Streitereien der letzten Zeit. Alles war wie früher..."

Und je krampfhafter sie versuchte die erneut aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken um so härter und unbarmherziger kämpften sie sich aufs neue ihren Weg aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Lilli... Hey, du wirst heute heiraten! Da gibt es nichts zu weinen. Schon gar nicht, wegen deiner Mutter. Was solls wenn sie nicht dabei ist. Es wird bestimmt viel besser ohne sie werden."

"Sicher..." sagte diese sarkastisch, den Blick verloren auf den Boden gerichtet. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören, sie flossen über ihre Wange auf den Teppich hinab. Anna nahm ein Taschentuch zur Hand und tupfte sie damit sanft wieder ab.

"Lils, wenn du so weitermachst, hab ich bald nichts mehr vom Make Up um es nachzutragen..."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie konnte nicht. Es war so deprimierend, dass sie das auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit erkennen mußte. Ihrer Mutter war sie immer egal gewesen, hauptsache, ihrer Schwester ging es gut... denn sie war zumindest normal.

"Anna?... Bin ich... bin ich wirklich das was alle sagen?"

"Was meinst du damit? Was sagen alle?"

"In Hogwarts war es doch auch schon so.Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene Hexe. Jemand, der nirgendwo hingehört. Nicht zu den Muggeln, nicht zu den Hexen. Ich bin... ein... Ich bin eine Mißgeburt!"

"Lilli, hör auf damit! Das bist du nicht! Merlin, wie kannst du sowas auch nur denken."

"Weil es wahr ist, verdammt noch mal..."

"Ist es nicht!"

"Du kannst es leicht sagen. Du bist eine reinblütige Hexe."

"Glaubst du, das macht mich zu etwas bessonderes? Nur weil ich reinblütig bin?"

"Melissa hat das in Hogwarts ständig gesagt."

"Melissa, Merlin, Lils. Sie will dir doch nur weh tun mit diesem Gelaber. Sie konnte dich schon in Hogwarts nicht ausstehen und jetzt erst Recht nicht, weil James DICH von Herzen liebt. Melissa gebrauchte einen Fluch um ihn an sich zu binden. Du machst gar nichts."

"..."

"Na komm schon, Lils. In 5 Minuten tretest du dort hinaus und wirst Mrs. James Potter. Lass dir keine Zweifel von Menschen einreden, die dich nicht kennen. Wir kennen dich und wissen wie du bist. Weißt du, ich hab jetzt zwar Han wieder zurück, aber... als ich glaubte, ihn verloren zu haben, da dachte ich auch, dass ich jetzt ganz allein bin. Das stimmte nicht... Du warst da und James, Sirius und Remus... Ihr wart meine Familie. Und James, auch wenn er sich jetzt alleine fühlt, er ist es nicht. Er wird es auch erkennen... Dass er Freunde hat, die zu ihm stehen und ihn niemals alleine lassen würden. Dasselbe gilt für dich, Lilli... Okay, Sirius war ein Arsch damals, weil er dich so angefaucht hat. Aber du mußt verstehen, dass er glaubte, dass du seinem besten Freund mit Absicht so verletzt hast. Er ist genau so für dich da wie wir anderen auch. Hör nicht auf das was andere dir einreden wollen, hör nur auf dein Herz, was es will, denn es hat es auch bekommen..."

Lilli lachte leicht auf. Wenn Anna das so sagte, dann glaubte sie ihr sogar. Es stimmte. Sie hatten es alle nicht besonders leicht im Leben. Jeder von ihnen hatte soviel durchgemacht um bis hier her zu kommen und letztenendes war ihr Kampf noch nicht vorbei.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Du hast ne Beule an der Stirn?"

"Oh..."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ähm..."

Es klopfte. Anna sah Lilli verwirrt an. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie jemanden erwartet hätten. Kaum dass sie die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, wurde sie aufgestoßen und Melissa marschierte mit gezogenem Zauberstab herein.

"Mieses Schlammblut!" brüllte sie als sie auf Lilli zuging.

"Oblivis-"

"Tarantellegra!" rief Anna noch bevor Melissa den Fluch zu Ende sprechen konnte. Zu dumm dass Melissa den wesentlich besseren Ausbilder hatte und perfekt dem herannahendem Fluch auswich. Keine Sekunde später schoss sie einen Schockzauber auf Anna zu, der sie mit voller Wucht zu Boden riss.

"Er gehört MIR, du Miststück! Obliviscor speratus!"

Lilli hatte keine Möglichkeit dem blitzschnellen Fluch auszuweichen und wurde von ihm mit voller Wucht getroffen und hinter geschmettert. Anna hatte sich eine Sekunde zu spät wieder aufgerichtet um sie weggestoßen.

"Hast du sie noch alle, sie so anzugreifen?" schrie sie wütend, da Lilli bewußtlos am Boden lag.

Sie rannte zu ihrer Freundinn rüber um ihren Zustand zu prüfen. Sie atmete noch und schien von dem Sturz keine Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Sie spürte wie ein Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken stach und zuckte zusammen als sie Melissa genau hinter sich zu ihr herabgebeugt sah.

"Keine Sorge, Anna. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Das bringt mir nicht viel... Genau so wenig wie es mir etwas gebracht hätte, Lilli zu töten. Nein, ich habe etwas viel besseres."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Das wirst du schon sehen..."

"..."

"Wenn du klug bist, dann hälst du James gegenüber deine verdammte Klappe. Er würde dir sowieso nicht glauben, was mich betrifft."

"Ach, glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Anna zornig, Wut war in ihr aufgekeimt.

"Und wenn ich ihm doch erzähle was für ein hinterlistiges Biest seine angeblich beste Freundinn ist? Ich weiß alles über dich Melissa... auch dass du zu Voldemort gehörst."

"NENN..." Sie stach mit dem Zauberstab fester zu und hatte ihr damit fast die Luft abedrückt.   
"DEN DUNKLEN LORD NIE WIEDER BEIM NAMEN; KAPIERT?"

"..."

"Wem glaubst du vertraut er mehr? Dir oder mir? Ich würds auf keinen Versuch ankommen lassen. Damit stehts wohl eins zu null für MICH..."

Sie ließ von Anna ab und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinaus. Sie hätte ihr noch einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt wenn sich Lilli nicht gerade eben geregt hätte.

"Lils... Hey..."

Sie rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter und atmete erleichtert auf als ihre Freundinn endlich wieder die Augen öffnete.

"Anna...?"

"Ja... Lils... Ein Glück gehts dir gut... Ich dachte schon, diese Kuh hätte dir etwas schlimmes angetan."

"Kuh? Wer?"

"Melissa Kingcade..."

"Wer? Wo bin ich...?"

"Du... bist im Strandhaus," antwortete sie mißtrauisch und noch nicht ganz verstehend, was Lilli da eigentlich sagte.

"Im Strandhaus? Warum?"

"Na, weil du in 5 Minuten heiraten wirst..."

"HEIRATEN?" fragte sie unglaubig. "WEN?"

"James Potter."

"Wer ist das?"

"... Dein Verlobter."

"Wer?"

"James Potter."

"Wer ist das?"

"Lilli... Du... verarscht mich hier nicht rein zufällig extrem, oder?"

"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Wieso hab ich ein Hochzeitskleid an?"

"Weil du heiraten wirst."

"Wen?"

"James Potter."

"Wer ist das?"

"O-kay," machte Anna langsam und stand auf.

"Lilli... du bleibst hier und ich... werde mal schnell Rückspache mit den anderen halten."

"Wen?"

"Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice und... nein, nicht James..."

"Wen?"

"Dein... Vergiß es... Bis gleich, Süße. Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, ja?"

Um nochmal sicher zu gehen, verschloss sie die Tür mit einem Zauber, bevor sie zu den wartenden Gästen kam. Als die Band sie kommen sah, gab der Sänger der Gruppe das Zeichen zum beginnen. Der Streicher begann zart mit der Geige den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen, doch Anna schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und würgte ihn mit der Hand ab. Sie trat zu Sirius und James, die auf ihrer Position am Pavillion standen.

"Ähm... James... Lilli ist nicht gut..."

"Was soll das heißen, ihr ist nicht gut? Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ähm..."

'Melissa hat einen Zauber auf sie angewandt, der bewirkt hat, dass sie dich vergessen hat. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht, aber sonst ist nichts passiert'

"Nein... Ihr ist nur etwas übel. Könnt ihr die Hochzeit nicht etwas verschieben... so... auf heute Abend!"

"Wir wollten bei Sonnenuntergang heiraten... aber wenn's Lilli nicht gut geht... dann ist ne Hochzeit im Mondlicht bestimmt auch schön."

"Toll..." sagte sie begeistert.

"Hört mal Leute," begann James und wandte sich den Gästen zu.

"Die Trauung wird etwas verschoben. Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist nichts passiert. Die Trauung findet dann in 2 Stunden statt."

Sie sah ihn dankbar an und wollte sich gerade an Dumbledore wenden, doch der hatte sich zu schnell bei James entschuldigt um die 2 Stunden zu nützen und in den Orden zurückzukehren. Anna konnte es nun riskieren, den geesamten Anwesenden mitzuteilen, dass Lilli angegriffen wurde und ihr Gedächnis verloren hatte... oder sie ließ Dumbledore gehen... Da der Professor viel zu schnell für sie war, nahm sie die zweite Möglichkeit und wandte sich Sirius zu.

"Ähm... Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe... Danke."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und sich der verwirrten Blicke der Gäste durchaus bewußt, zog sie Siirus mit sich weg, krallte sich auf dem Weg auch noch Alice, Remus, Frank und Peter und ging mit ihnen aufs Strandhaus zu. Wenn das nicht gerade eben seine besten Freunde gewesen wären, hätte James sich sofort Sorgen um Lilli gemacht und wäre zu ihr gelaufen. Nun gut, sie würden schon wissen was sie da taten. 

Vor der Tür angekommen schoss Anna mit der Wahrheit heraus.

"Okay, kleines Problem."

"Klein?" fragte Sirius beruhigt und atmete erleichtert aus.

"Ein Glück. Dachte schon, es wäre was schlimmes. Sag bloß, Lilli hat Panik vor der Hochzeit? Sollen wir sie bearbeiten?"

Anna überlegte krampfhaft und blinzelte ihn dabei unschuldig an.

"Okay," wiederrief sie ihre Aussage. "Großes Problem."

"Ohoh," machte Alice besorgt. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ist Kingcade noch auf der Hochzeit?"

"Hab sie nicht gesehen, wieso?"

"Weil, Remus, die liebe Melissa Kingcade Lilli und mich überfallen hat und sie mit irgendeinem Fluch oder Zauber oder sonst was der dunklen Künste belegt hat und die Gute keine Ahnung mehr von JAMES POTTER hat, geschweigedenn von der Tatsache, dass sie gleich heiraten wird."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Das nennst du ein großes Problem?" stieß Sirius beleidigt aus. "Anna, das ist ne Katastrophe!"

"Nein, die Katastrophe kommt erst noch. Ich weiß nicht was für ein Fluch das ist und was er genau ausrichtet. Ich weiß nicht ob Lilli ihr Gedächnis verloren hat, oder ob sie lediglich eine Abneigung gegen James entwickelt. Jedenfalls scheint sie seinen Namen jedes mal aufs neue zu vergessen, wenn ich sie darauf anspreche."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Überzeugt euch selbst," sagte sie genervt und öffnete die Tür wieder. Lilli stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete den Ring in ihrer Hand.

'In ewiger Liebe, James... James...'

"Hey, Lils," begann Sirius und winkte ihr charmant lächelnd zu. Sie sah ihn erfreut an und kam her um ihn zu umarmen.

"Hey, Sirius..."

"An den da erinnerst du dich?" fragte Anna und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihren Freund, der das ganze etwas beleidigt aufnahm.

"Was heißt hier DEN DA?"

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Lilli überrascht.

"Wir haben zusammen unseren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und sind gute Freunde..."

"Genau, Lils...," sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr begeistert zu.

"Und Jamesie-boy wartet draußen auch schon geduldig auf dich."

"Wer ist das?"

"James Potter?"

"Wer?"

"Dein Verlobter."

"Wer?"

"James Potter?"

"Wer ist das?"

"Hasselnussbraune Augen, breite Schultern, ne Frisur wie ein Kerl in der Werbung, der vergessen hat Drei-Wetter-Taft zu nehmen... ?"

"... Hä?" machte sie trotz allem. Anna warf Sirius einen Ich-habs-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt-Blick zu, der mißtrauisch seine rechte Augenbraue verzog.

"Lilli, kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern?" fragte Alice besorgt und war einen Schritt näher zur Freundinn getreten, die sie etwas verwirrt ansah.

"An wen?"

"James?"

"Wer ist das?"

"Dein Verlobter?"

"Wer?"

"Klingt wie ne kaputte Schallplatte," stellte Remus trocken fest.

"James-Weristdas?-DeinVerlobter-wer?-James-"

"Okay, alles klar... und das war Melissa's Werk?"

"Ja, warum? Willst du hin und sie herprügeln, damit sie den Fluch von ihr weg nimmt?"

"Entweder das oder einer von euch wechselt die Schallplatte in James-Ja,ichwill um, dann merkt er es vielleicht auch nie."

"Hey!" machte Lilli beleidigt, da sie genau verstand, dass sie über sie sprachen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gut," sagte Anna.

"Remus, Sirius, ihr geht zu Melissa, Frank, such bitte Dumbledore, vielleicht kann er weiterhelfen. Er ist mir vorhin zu schnell appariert, sonst hätte ich ihn sofort zur Hilfe gerufen und wir Mädels versuchen die Schlaplatt-Ich meinte, Lilli's Gedächnis so zurückzubringen."

"Na dann... viel Glück," sagte Sirius und gab Anna einen Abschiedskuss, bevor er mit Remus und Frank apparierte. Peter sollte sich um James kümmern, damit der keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Währenddessen wandten sich Alice und Anna Lilli zu.

"Was jetzt?" fragte Anna Alice als erstes. Diese zuckte anfangs mit den Schultern und dachte angestrengt nach.

"Lils, an was kannst du dich erinnern wenn du den Namen JAMES hörst?"

"Wen?"

"James Potter?"

"Wer ist das?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Hol ein paar Fotos. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir ihr ein Bild zeigen."

"Okay, bis später."

Mit einem mal apparierte sie vom Haus und Anna war wiedermal mit Lilli alleine. Diese sah sie unschuldig lächelnd an und Anna versuchte gleichfalls unschuldig zurückzulächeln. Ging nicht. Sie mußten um jeden Preis verhindern, dass James etwas davon mitkriegte und hatten 2 Stunden Zeit um Lilli's Gedächnis wieder zurückzuholen, was ihn betraf oder ihre Hochzeit würde platzen. Gut, Melissa hatte Recht. Es stand eins zu null für sie.

"Aber an Sirius erinnerst du dich, oder?"

"Ja."

"Und... an seinen besten Freund?"

Vielleicht klappte es ja mit einer Umschreibung!

"Remus?"

"Nein, der andere."

"Peter?"

"Nein, der andere."

"Frank?"

"... Nein, noch ein anderer!"

"Da war noch jemand?"

"James Potter!"

"Wer ist das?"

"... Das halt ich im Kopf nicht aus!"


	135. Chapter 135

Chap 135: Endlich Hochzeit!

Alice hatte die Fotos besorgt und während die drei Mädels auf der Couch saßen und sich die Fotos ansahen, schien es ihnen als ob Lilli sich die Bilder tatsächlich zu Herzen nahm. Sie hatte jedes einzelne genau betrachtet und ihr Blick ruhte insbesondere auf James. Die Fotos von ihnen zu zweit, schienen sie besonders nachdenklich zu machen.

"Das ist er?" fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr gestreift hatte. Sie glitt mit ihrem Finger zart über das Bild und lächelte dabei sanft.

"Wao... Er sieht... richtig gut aus..."

Anna und Alice atmeten erleichtert aus. Wenigstens zeigte sie keine offene Abneigung gegen ihn.

"Wer ist das?"

"..."

"..."

"James Potter?"

"Wer?"

"Der Kerl da," antwortete Anna und zeigte aufs Foto hinab.

"Vielleicht hat sie ja nur den NAMEN vergessen!" fragte sie zu Alice, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte.

"Anna, wieso erzählst du James nicht von der ganzen Sache? Wenn er weiß wie Kingcade wirklich ist..."

"Dann würde er es nicht glauben," beendete sie ihren Satz.

"Alice, er kennt sie seit seiner Geburt. Sie steht ihm genau so nah wie Sirius, Remus, Peter und Ich. Ich will nicht riskieren ihn schon wieder auseinander zu reißen, so wie es Voldemort und seine Eltern mit ihm gemacht haben."

"Ach so, das meinst du..."

"Alice, du hast ihn damals nicht gesehen. Ich schon. Er war schlichtweg ein Wrack, wußte weder ein noch aus. Weil beide nur auf ihn einredeten. Seine Eltern sprachen und Voldemort kam mit gefälschen Beweisen. James muß es mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen um es zu glauben. Dann kann er auch besser damit umgehen und es akzeptieren."

"Naja, trotzdem können wir James davon erzählen."

"Ich hab doch gerade gesagt-"

"Wir müssen Melissa nicht erwähnen. Wir können ihm sagen, dass es ein Todesser war, der auf einmal hier aufgetaucht ist und das getan hat."

"..."

"Ähm... sprecht ihr hier von mir?" fragte Lilli leicht peinlich berührt und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu lächeln.

"Und wie hätte ein Todesser hier disapparieren sollen, ohne das es Moody und die anderen Auror-" Sie hatte ganz plötzlich den Satz abgebrochen und verdächtig zu Alice rübergeschaut.

"Was?"

"Wie konnte Melissa einen Fluch der dunklen Künste anwenden ohne das Moody und die anderen Auroren etwas mitgekriegt haben... es seidenn..."

"Es seidenn was?"

"Es sei denn... er gehört nicht zu den dunklen Künsten..."

"Wie?"

"Pass du auf Lilli auf. Ich werd ins Ministerium gehen und dort mal nachforschen. Ich hab ihren Spruch gehört und ich müßte ihn wiederfinden können."

"Moment mal! Und was soll ich tun, wenn James hier auftaucht?"

"Wer ist das?" fragte Lilli ungeduldig.

"Wimmel ihn ab. Weißt schon: Braut vor der Hochzeit sehen, bringt Unglück und so'n Quatsch. Bis dann."

Plopp. Anna war verschwunden. Plopp. Plopp. Remus und Sirius waren disappariert.

"Hey, wo ist Anna?" fragte Sirius besorgt als er sie nirgends sah.

"Ins Zaubereiministerium," antwortete sie.

"Meinte was von wegen der Fluch den Melissa angewandt hätte, gehöre nicht zu den dunklen Künsten. Habt ihr es aus Melissa herausbekommen?"

"Sie war nicht bei sich zu Hause," antwortete Sirius miesgelaunt.

"Und so sauber wie es aussah, wohnt sie auch nicht in ihrem Appartment."

"Vielleicht wohnt sie in ihrem Elternhaus?"

"Da dürfte es schwer werden sie zu finden. Das Haus der Kingcades ist durch alle möglichen Schutzzauber vor Eindringlingen sicher," antwortete Remus nachdenklich.

Es klopfte.

"Lilli!" ertönte James Stimme.

"Ist alles okay bei dir?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Was jetzt?" flüsterte Alice Sirius zu.

"Das ist er? Der Typ auf dem Foto?" fragte Lilli laut und voller Begeisterung, was sie alle in einen Schockzustand versetzte und einer nach dem anderen die Augen breit aufriss. Sie wollte tatsächlich aufstehen und rausgehen, als Sirius aufsprang und sich durch die Tür wieder hinaus quetschte.

"Hey, Prongs... Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Wormtail?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hab mir Sorgen um Lilli gemacht. Geht's ihr jetzt wieder besser?"

"... Sie schläft."

"Sie schläft?" fragte James unglaubig.

Alice und Remus klatschten sich verzweifelt die Hände an den Kopf. Das war die bescheuertste Antwort, die sie jeh im Leben gehört hatten.

"Gehts ihr wirklich so schlecht?" hörten sie James traurige Stimme.

"Nein, Prongs. Sie ist nur müde. Lass sie etwas schlafen und in 1 ½ Stunden ist sie wieder 100 sie selbst."

"Kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte Lilli begeistert.

"Er hat ne süße Stimme."

"James?" fragte Alice sie.

"Wer ist das?" schoss es verwirrt von Lilli heraus.

"Der Typ auf dem Foto."

"Der ist süß."

"Das ist James."

"Wer?"

"..."

"..."

"Das Spiel wird langsam albern, Lils."

"Hm?"

"Also, Lilli liebt James... den Menschen... nicht den Namen..." stellte Remus nachdenklich fest.

"Dann müssen wir ihm nur sagen, dass er seinen Namen ändern soll und dann steht der Hochzeit doch nichts mehr im Weg."

Sirius kam wieder herein und pustete erleichtert aus.

"Leut, er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm die Wahrheit erzählen? Wir könnten ja Melissa durch einen Todesser ersetzten..."

"Das hab ich Anna auch schon vorgeschlagen, bevor sie wie ne Irre abgehauen ist. Es ist nicht fair ihm nichts davon zu erzählen. Was ist wenn nur er ihr helfen kann? Wer weiß, vielleicht muß Lilli ihn nur sehen und Bamm schon kehrt ihr Gedächnis zurück."

"Ich hab mein Gedächnis verloren?" fragte sie die Freunde verwirrt.

"Nein, nur deine Erinnerungen an Prongs," antwortete Sirius geschafft und ließ sich aufs Bett nieder.  
"Prongs..." flüsterte Lilli leise.

"Der Typ auf dem Foto... er heißt Prongs?"

Alice, Remus und Sirius rissen promt die Augen auf als sie das hörten.

"Prongs? Den Namen kannst du dir merken?" fragte Sirius eindringlich. Lilli lächelte.

"Süß... wieso heißt jemand Prongs? Nein, es paßt zu ihm... Find ich richtig süß."

Plopp. Anna war disappariert.

"Hey, Leute!"

"Anna, Lilli kann sich nur James NAMEN nicht merken!"

"Wen?" fragte sie aufs neue.

"Ja und ich weiß auch welchen Zauber Melissa angewandt hat. Die ist echt nicht Ohne," teilte sie ihnen mit und ließ das dicke Buch auf den Tisch krachen.

"Es hat keiner den Zauber bemerkt, weil Moody und die anderen einen Schutz gegen dunkle Flüche eingebaut haben. Wenn man einen von ihnen benutzt, wäre sofort der Alarm losgegangen. Lissy wußte das, denn sie hat KEINEN dunklen Fluch benutzt, sondern einen weißen Zauber."

"Was für einen?"

"Vergessenszauber und das schlimmste kommt jetzt... Es gibt keinen Zauber der ihn wiederaufhebt."

"Soll das heißen, Lilli hat James jetzt für immer vergessen?"

"Wer?"

"Wir spielen das Spiel später weiter, Lils, ja?" witzelte Sirius zu ihr rüber und wandte sich wieder Anna zu.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Soll das heißen, die beiden müssen sich jetzt neu kennenlernen oder was?"

"Also, es steht folgendes drinnen."

Sie schlug das Buch auf die Seite, die sie markiert hatte auf und laß mit dem Zauberstab darauf zeigend mit:  
"Der Vergessenszauber: Obliviscor speratus. Anwendungsgebiet: Bei Herzschmerzen und Unsicherheiten.   
Gebrauchsanweisung: Einfach den Zauber aussprechen. Wirkung: Der Verzauberte verliert die Erinnerung an den Grund der Unsicherheit und des Herzschmerzens und ist wieder frei von Sorgen. Ps. Es gibt keinen Zauber um ihn wieder rückgängig zu machen. Der Betroffene entscheidet selbst, wann er sich wieder erinnern möchte."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lilli?"

Sirius legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schulter und sah sie eindringlich an. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen gegenseitig anstießen. Seine Augen blickten sie so tief und ernst an, dass Lilli schon fast etwas Panik vor seiner Entschlossenheit bekam: "ERINNER DICH WIEDER AN JAMES POTTER! "

"Bist du irre!" schrie Lilli zurück und stampfte wütend gegen seinen Fuß.

"Shit," fluchte dieser auf und hüpfte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von ihr weg um sich hinter Anna zu verstecken. "Ein Versuch wars wert!"

"Aber er ist kläglich gescheitert," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Habt ihr schon was von Frank gehört?"

"Nein..."

"Okay, dann... sollten wir Prongs wohl mal was beichten gehen," sagte Sirius und sah Anna kurz fragend an. Sie nickte ihm zu.

"Aber erwähnt bloss nicht Melissa... sagt, dass es ein Todesser war... Wenn wir Glück haben, dann jagt er uns nur den Furunkulus-Fluch auf den Hals, weil wir versucht haben es vor ihm zu verheimlichen."

"Und wenn wir Pech haben?"

"Dann jagt er uns den Pertificus Totalus auf den Hals um uns danach im Meer zu ersaufen! Also, Schatz. Hoff mal lieber auf das Glück..."

Nur einige Minuten später standen Anna und Sirius bei James draußen. Nach einem Stein-Schere-Papier Spiel hatten sie ausgewählt, wer die tödliche Aufgabe übernehmen mußte, James von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. Sirius und Anna hatten eindeutig verloren.

"Prongs... es geht um Lilli..."

"Geht's ihr schlechter? Leute, wenn's dem so ist, dann bin ich bereit die Hochzeit abzusagen, damit sie sich ausruhen kann. Hat sie sich nen Virus zugezogen?"

"..."

"..."

"Ja!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig, nachdem sie sich einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, der aussah als ob über ihren Köpfen zwei Birnen aufgeleuchtet waren.

"Aber, es kommt noch dicker, Prongs..." fuhr Sirius fort.

"Es ist einer dieser... Muggelkrankheiten weißt du..."

"Muggelkrankheiten?"

"Ja," stimmte Anna ihm zu, als James Sirius verdächtig ansah.

"Weißt du es gibt da so ne Muggelkrankheit... die heißt... heißt..."

"Heißt Vergeßgitis..."

"Vergeßgitis?" fragte James aufs neue mißtrauisch. Beide nickten als ob sie es todernst meinen würden.

"Na... diese Vergeßgitis bewirkt das nun ja..."

Sirius konnte es irgendwie nicht aussprechen und so mußte Anna den Satz beenden.

"James, Lilli hat dich vergessen."

"SIE HAT WAS!"

"Sie hat dich vergessen... und irgendwie vergißt sie deinen Namen immer wieder aufs neue. Wenn's dich allerdings beruhigt... Wir haben ihr ein Foto von dir gezeigt und... DICH mag sie, als Person."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Vergeßgitis?"

"Ja! Naja, ich hab in einem Muggelbuch nachgesehen und... naja, es gibt kein Gegenmittel gegen den Virus. Sie muß ihn auskurieren..."

"... Vergeßgitis?"

"Yup... Na komm, Kumpel. Vielleicht wird sie den Virus los wenn sie dich sieht!"

Ohne zu zögern, schnappten sich Anna und Sirius James Arme und zogen ihn mit sich ins Zimmer hinein. Es war nur eine Sekunde vergangen die dazwischen lag, während sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, als Anna einfiel, dass Lilli ja noch im Brautkleid im Zimmer stand. Zu spät. James blieb mit offenen Mund stehen. Seine Augen waren vor Begeisterung weit aufgerissen und mit einem mal spürte er wie sein Herz vor Bewunderung aufhörte zu schlagen. Sie sah einfach unglaublich schön im Brautkleid aus.

"Lils... Wao... Du bist einfach... atemberaubend..."

Sie lächelte als sie ihn sah und ohne es verhindern zu können, spürte sie wie sie langsam rot wurde. Nur sehr langsam konnte James sich selbst wieder fühlen und wieder zu sich selbst zurückkehren.

"Danke... ähm... Du bist?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"James Potter..." antwortete dieser unglaubig.

"Wer?"

"Dein Verlobter."

"Wer ist mein Verlobter?"

"Ich."

"Und du bist?"

"James Potter."

"Wer?"

"..."

"Ach ja..." fügte Anna leicht süffisant grinsend hinzu, denn je öfter das passierte um so mehr fand sie es doch sehr amüsant.

"Die Vergeßgitis verursacht auch nen Sprung in ihrer Schallplatte..."

"Vergeßgitis?" stießen Alice, Remus und Lilli gleichzeitig aus. Sirius mußte sich laut räuspern um ihnen allen damit ein Zeichen geben zu können.

"Ach so," sagte Alice,

"Klar... Vergeßgitis..." stimmte Remus zu und lächelte James etwas peinlich berührt an.

"Keine Sorge, James. Frank ist schon bei Dumbledore und holt ihn zurück. Er weiß bestimmt wie man den Zau-ich meinte... Die Vergeßgitis bekämpfen kann..."

"Aha," machte dieser noch immer mit einem ungläubigen Blick. Er kannte seine Freunde zu gut um ihnen diese Show abzukaufen. Allerdings hatte er keine große Lust sie irgendwie auszuquetschten. Nicht wenn seine Verlobte sich gerade seinen Namen ums Verrecken nicht merken konnte oder wollte.

"Lils?"

"Ja?"

"Wenn du willst, dann... dann verschieben wir unsere Hochzeit wegen deiner... VERGEß...GITIS..."

Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, dieses Wort ernst zu nehmen. Es klang zu bescheuert um wirklich zu existierten. Gleichzeitig saß die Tatsache, dass sie die Hochzeit verschieben würden, wie ein schwerer Kloß in seinem Hals fest. Er wollte es nicht, aber wenn Lilli sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, dann blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

"Hm..." sagte sie leise.

"Ich hab die Fotos von uns beiden gesehen... Wir sind wirklich sehr verliebt ineinander, oder?"

"Ja... so verliebt, dass ich dich heiraten wollte und noch immer will. Ich werd zu den Gästen raus gehen und sie erst mal alle Nach Hause schicken..."

"Nein, warte," sagte Anna und drückte ihn wieder hinab.

"Wir machen das schon... Lilli und du... vielleicht führt ihr einfach mal ein Gespräch unter vier Augen..."

Die Freunde verließen das Zimmer und James hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er wandte sich Lilli zu und sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte so wunderschöne grüne Augen. Jedesmal wenn er sie ansah, dann konnte er nicht mehr aufhören in ihnen zu versinken. Sie sagten soviel Barmherzigkeit und gutes aus... die reine Seele eines Engels.

"Haben wir uns oft so angesehen?" fragte sie etwas unsicher. James lachte auf und wandte sich wieder ab.

"Nein... Ich... Ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht. Das ganze heute ist wirklich nicht mehr normal."

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich hatte Zweifel, Lils. Wegen der Hochzeit... Du weißt... oder vielleicht weiß du's auch nicht mehr. Weiß ja nicht was die Vergeßgitis bei dir alles angerichtet hat..."

"Also bisher erinnere ich mich an alles andere ganz gut... fremder Typ..."

"Nenn mich, James."

"Wie?"

"James."

"Wie?"

"... Prongs?"

"Prongs... wieso nennst du dich Prongs?"

"Weil du mich nicht James nennen kannst."

"Wie?"

"Vergiß es," lachte er schließlich.

Das ganze war nun wirklich schon zu blöde um das noch ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte eigentlich mit allem gerechnet. Mit einem harten Angriff von Voldemort, mit Flüchen von Todessern oder sogar mit einem Rückzieher von Lilli aus... aber das hier war etwas anderes. Sie hatte IHN vergessen. Nicht irgendwen, sondern IHN.

"Naja... jedenfalls hatte ich Zweifel. Du kannst nicht schwanger werden, weißt du noch?"

"Ja... wegen dem Angriff in dieser Lagerhalle."

"Genau... Deine Wunde war so schlimm, dass sie es dir unmöglich macht, irgendwann einmal Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Für mich heißt das... dass ich die Familie Potter damit zum Tode verurteile. Es wird keinen Erben mehr geben, der das Blut fortträgt. Ich hatte Zweifel... nur für eine Sekunde."

"..."

"Weil ich meine Eltern vermisse. Nach ihrem Tot, fühlte ich mich sehr einsam,Lils. Ich dachte, ich hätte niemanden. Ihr wart zwar alle da, aber... du weißt es selber, dass einem niemand die Familie ersetzten kann. Denn mit ihnen verbringt man die wichtigste Zeit seines Lebens: Die Kindheit, wenn man sie braucht und wenn man geleitet werden will. Sie wachsen einem näher als irgendein anderer Mensch und aus dieser Zeit... habe ich nur noch Lissy. Ich gebs zu, sie bedeutet mir auf eine Art und Weise mehr als ich es mir wohl selbst eingestehen würde. Aber das was uns verbindet, Lilli... ist nicht dasselbe, was ich bei dir gefunden habe."

"..."

"Ich habe meine Familie... vielleicht auch mein Leben an Voldemort verloren, aber... ich habe etwas bedeutenderes gewonnen. Meine Seelenverwandte... Dich... Jemanden, von dem ich weiß, dass ich ohne ihn nicht mehr leben könnte. Als du mich von dir gestoßen hast, war es mir das wichtigste, dich glücklich zu sehen. Es war mir egal, ob es mit mir oder ohne mir wäre. Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht... und das hat mich selbst erstaunt... "

"..."

Sie war sprachlos. Es waren eigentlich Worte, die von einer fremden Person kamen, aber sie berührten ihr Herz.

"Ich würde sogar die Hochzeit verschieben... Lilli... Ich würde alles... absolut alles für dich tun... Ich liebe dich..."

"Ich liebe dich auch... James..."

Erstaunt blickte er auf und sah sie verwundert an. Hatte sie gerade seinen Namen genannt. Lilli hatte ihre Hand erhoben und sanft mit ihren Fingern seine Wange gestrichen, bevor sie sich ihm näherte und zärtlich auf die Lippen küßte.

"Ich liebe dich auch... James Potter..." flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Es war nichts besonders passiert, kein Zeichen, kein Geräusch oder sonstiges, was auf eine Aufhebung des Zaubers deuten würde... es war einfach passiert, das alles wieder zurück kam.

"James, ich habe auch Angst..."

"Wovor?"

"Angst allein zu sein. Meine Mum war da und jetzt ist sie wieder weg... Sie ist auf Petunia's Hochzeit. Auf der Hochzeit meiner Schwester, die mich über alles haßt, weil ich... weil ich nicht normal bin."

"Lils."

"Ich bin eine Missgeburt und verdiene es nicht zu leben. Ich habe nie etwas anderes von meiner Umwelt bekommen... bis jetzt. James, seit dem du in meinem Leben bist, ist nichts mehr im Gleichgewicht. Alles rückt ins extreme. Entweder bin ich so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben, wenn wir zusammen sind, oder mein Herz zerbricht vor lauter Sehnsucht und Schmerzen, weil wir uns wieder verstreiten oder Voldemort dir wieder etwas angetan hat. Diese ganzen Gefühle, allein in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren... sie waren zuviel. Ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass ich es zerstöre, wenn wir heiraten... Ich will dir nicht weh tun..."

"Das weiß ich doch, Lils..."

"Nein, James... Du verstehst nicht... Da ist noch dieser Pakt. Ich muss ihn noch einlösen. Voldemort wird ihn nicht umsonst eingegangen sein. Ich hasse mich dafür, weil ich einen Menschen, der mich nicht mal liebt, gerettet habe, dafür aber einen Menschen, der mir mehr als alles andere bedeutet, dafür verletzt habe."

"Lils, mir geht es gut..."

"Aber wenn er dich in seine Hände bekommt. James, er will doch immer noch seine Rache... und ich..."

"Komm her, Süße..."

Er hatte sie in seine Arme geschlossen und so fest er nur konnte, ohne ihr weh zu tun, an sich gedrückt. Allein seinen Herzschlag zu spüren und seinen Atem zu hören, wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Sie liebte ihn... Und wie sie ihn liebte. Sie liebte es ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat, daran zu denken...

"Lils..."

"Ja?"

"Wenn du nicht willst, dann... dann versteh ich es. Dann lassen wir es mit der Hochzeit... Ich will nicht, das du wegen mir weinst."

"..."

Zärtlich drückte er sie wieder von sich weg um sie ansehen zu können. Es war wichtig, dass sie ihm glaubte, wenn er ihr das jetzt sagte. Er kannte sie nun schon so lange und er hatte die ganze Zeit über geglaubt zu wissen wie sie sich fühlte Erst in diesem Moment begriff er wirklich, wer sie war. Sie war Lilli Evans, ein Mädchen, das in ihrer Kindheit nicht viel Glück erfahren durfte und das durch den Streit zwischen der Zaubererschaft und den Muggel geprägt wurde. Und trotz des ganzen Leids war sie die Kämpferin, die niemand von ihr erwartet hatte.

"Ich liebe dich, Lils... Und ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, nur um dich glücklich zu sehen. Ich werd dann mal raus gehen... und den anderen sagen, dass sie gehen können..."

"..."

"..."

Liebevoll drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Lilli hatte den Griff um seinen Arm nicht gelockert, sondern sogar noch gefestigt. Erstaunt und überrascht blickte er zu ihr zurück.

"James... Ich ähm... auch wenn es Unglück bringt... die Braut vor der Hochzeit zu sehen... Ich ähm... möchte heiraten... jetzt... Auch wenn die Sonne schon untergegangen ist..."

Er lächelte angenehm freudig und sah sie nochmal liebevoll an.

"... Sicher?"

"Sicher..."

James hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt etwas zu sagen, da hörten die beiden ein lautes Stimmengewirr YUCHUHHHHHHHHH! schreien, welches von ihren Freunden kamen. Er hatte das leise Gefühl, dass sie an der Tür gelauscht hatten.

Und während der Mond sanft auf den Strand hinab schien und der Sommerwind sich zart über ihre Haut hinwegwehte, standen James und Lilli unter dem Pavillion dem Priester gegenüber, mit Sirius und Remus an James Seite und Alice und Anna an Lilli's Seite und natürlich all ihren anderen Freunden um sie herum.

"Und so frage ich dich, James Michael Potter, willst du die hier anwesende Lilli Juliana Evans zu deiner dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tot euch scheidet?"

"... Ich will..." antwortete er, ihre Blicke ruhten die ganze Zeit aufeinander, während sie einander die Hände hielten.

"Ich werde dich beschützen, Lils... Mit meinem Leben werde ich dich verteidigen und lieben und dich glücklich machen. Ich werde alles tun um dich zum lachen zu bringen und dir das zu geben, was du dir wünscht... "

"Ähm..." machte der Priester und sah Dumbledore verwirrt an, ob das eigentlich zulässig bei einer Zeremonie war, dass der Bräutigam mal eben dem Satz noch etwas hinzufügte. Dieser nickte nur zufrieden, woraufhin der Priester etwas durcheinander weiterfuhr.

"Und willst du Lilli Juliana Evans, den hier anwesenden James Michael Potter zu deinem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tot euch scheidet?"

"Ich will..." sagte sie zart und drückte liebevoll seine Hand fest.

"Für immer und Ewig, James... für immer und ewig..."

"In dem Fall..." der Priester räusperte sich aufs neue.

"Erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau... sie dürfen die Braut küssen..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nichts. Braut und Bräutigam sahen sich nur lächelnd tief in die Augen.

"Ähm... Prongs?" sagte Sirius, der James leicht mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß.

"Du darfst Lilli jetzt küssen?"

Er nickte und schlang zärtlich seine Hand um ihren Nacken um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie damit ihre Ehe schlossen, fühlten beide, dass es richtig war... Ihre Herzen wurden warm und fast schien es als ob in diesem Moment, die Sterne heller auf sie hinab leuchteten und die Milchstrasse hübscher als sonst glitzern würde.

Das Fest danach ging noch bis nach Mitternacht hinein. Die Hauselfen hatten ein wunderschönes Festmahl zubereitet worauf alle bereits gierten als Anna Sirius einen Stoß in die Rippen gab. Es war Zeit für seine Rede als bester Freund des Bräutigams und so räusperte er sich angenehm laut, nahm das Glas Honigsekt in die Hände, nahm einen Löffel und schlug es sanft ans Glas um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste zu bekommen. Selbst Lilli und James hörten für einen Augenblick auf zu turteln und wandten sich ihm neugierig zu.

"Meine sehr veehrten Damen und Herren," sagte er ganz vornehm, was Anna schon mal zum schmunzeln brachte und auch Remus, Alice, Frank, James und Lilli selbst verwunderte.

"Ihr alle kennt mich, also werd ich mich nicht vorstellen. Ich bin der Trauzeuge unseres Bräutigams hier, aber auch wenn es viele nicht glauben können, ich bin nicht nur James bester Freund, ich bin auch Lilli's Freund... Wir kennen uns alle seit kleinauf, seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts und während Prongs zu meinem besten Freund geworden ist... nein... nicht zu meinem besten Freund... sondern zu meinem Bruder..."

Ein süßes „Woooooooooooooooooooo" ging um die Reihen.

„... fand ich Lilli genau so anziehend wie ein lästiger Gartengnom mit ner übergroßen Warze im Gesicht."

Anna mußte leise lachen als sie Lilli's Gesicht sah, welches in diesem Moment sehr stark einer beleidigten Leberwurst ähnelte, angesichts dessen dass Sirius voll in seinem Element war und nicht das geringste Zeichen von Reue für seine Worte zeigte.

"Naja und dann wurde sie auch noch Vertrauensschülerin und ich dachte, ich krieg ne Krise! Die Spießerin kriegt auch noch ne Machtposition! Gute Nacht normales Leben, war mein einziger Gedanke damals."

Alice und Frank prusteten laut los und mußten sich hinter Remus verstecken, damit Lilli sie nicht mit ihrem Blick erstechen konnte, der immer mehr einem Medusablick glich..

"Lils, ich muß außerdem noch sagen, dass ich immer voll dagegen war, als ich hörte, dass James sich in dich verschossen hätte. Mein bester Freund mit dem Spaßverderber und Schulquälgeist Nr.1! Nein... ich war geschockt und außer mir vor Panik... Ich bin vom Fenster gesprungen..."

"Du bist was?" fragte Lilli erschrocken.

"Es war 'n Pool davor, also kannst die Angst runterschrauben!" sagte Anna, um sie wieder zu beruhigen und mußte sich das Lachen wie alle anderen auch schwer verkneifen. Eine solche Rede hatte James wirklich nicht verdient aber es war zu komisch um Ernst zu bleiben.

"Was ich damit sagen will ist... Ich konnte Lilli damals nicht ausstehen und heute sind wir sehr gute Freunde. Ich mag manchmal ein Arsch sein, wenn es um Freundschaften und Menschen geht... aber ich bin froh, mich in Lilli getäuscht zu haben und sie näher kennenlernen konnte. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch und das beste was Prongs passieren konnte. Hier haben sich zwei Menschen gefunden, die besser und herzlicher nicht sein könnten. Ihr gehört zusammen und ich wünsche euch das beste dieser Welt! Auf das ihr glücklich werdet und noch viele schöne Zeiten erleben werdet. Auf Lilli und James!"

"Auf Lilli und James!"

Die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft erhob ihre Gläser und stießen mit an. James war lachend aufgestanden und hatte ihn brüderlich in die Arme geschlossen. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild, wie gut sie sich verstanden und wie schön sie ihre Freundschaft ausdrücken konnten. Auch Lilli hatte Sirius liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen...

"Sirius?"

"Ja, Lils?"

"Gartengnom mit ner übergroßen Warze im Gesicht? Spießerin? Spaßverderberin? Schulquälgeist?"

"ohoh-"

"Na warte!"

Promt hatte Lilli den erst besten Fluch gegen ihn losgelassen. Sirius Reflexen im Aurorentraining war es zu verdanken, dass er rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen konnte. Er nahm seine Beine in die Hände und rannte so schnell er konnte davon, mit einer Fluchwütigen Braut hinter sich her und jede Menge lachender Freunde dazu, die sich das Schauspiel natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Auch James machte mit und promt landeten sie schon wieder alle im lauwarmen Wasser des Strandes. Sirius hätte natürlich noch lange vor Lilli flüchten können, doch wollte er ihr zumindest an ihrem Hochzeitstag das Vergnügen gönnen, ihn zu "erwischen".

"Also wirklich. Wie die Kleinkinder," sagte Professor McGonagall als sie das sah und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Waren sie nicht erst vor einigen Stunden genau so im Wasser?"

Dumbledore aber lächelte vergnügt.

"Lassen sie sie doch Kinder sein. Sie werden noch früh genug zu erwachsen."

"Wissen sie, was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer plant?"

Promt hatte sich sein Gesicht verfinstert und er blickte die Truppe besorgt an.

"Ich werde noch früh genug mit ihnen darüber sprechen..."


	136. Chapter 136

_**Chap 136: Familiar **_

"James?" 

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Es tut mir leid." **_

"_**Was tut dir leid, Lils?" **_

"_**Das wir dir so lange verschwiegen haben, was mit Melissa war... Ich mein..." **_

"_**Schon okay. Ich bin euch nicht böse. Im Gegenteil. Ich verstehs." **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Ich hätte euch nicht geglaubt... ich war... blind... " **_

_**Harry lachte amüsiert auf klatschte seine Hände zusammen. Die ganzen Freunde wandten ihren Blick auf den kleinen hinab und sahen James fragend an. **_

"_**Du kannst doch Babysch," neckte Anna ihn süffisant grinsend. **_

_**Er lachte und strich seinem Sohn mit dem Finger über die weiche Backe. **_

"_**Du willst schlafen, kleiner, hm?" **_

_**Anna fiel fast aus allen Wolken als der kleine gähnte und seine winzigen Fingerchen müde ausstreckte. Tatsächlich rollte er sich bei seinen Vater ein und kuschelte sich an seine Brust heran. Seine Fingerchen klammerten sich an James Hemd fest und die Augen schlossen sich langsam erschöpft. Diese Geschichte war nun doch zu anstrengend für den kleinen. Lilli strahlte James an und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. **_

"_**Süß, oder? Unser Sohn... Er ist ein Teil von uns..." **_

_**James hatte Lilli an sich gedrückt und ihr einen liebevoll Kuss zurück auf die Backe gegeben. **_

"_**JA... er ist unser Sohn... Und er hört sogar auf mich!" **_

_**Diesmal war es Sirius der bellend auflachte. **_

"_**Denkst du! Wer weiß wie der kleine Racker in einigen Jahren wird! Wenn er nach dir kommt, Prongs, dann siehst du mal warum deine Eltern mit dir fast verzweifelt sind." **_

"_**Da muß gerade der richtige sprechen," sagte James spöttisch. **_

"_**Hey, ich hab noch keine Kinder. Und wenn es doch soweit kommen sollte, werd ich die Erziehung Anna überlassen..." **_

_**Die gesamte Truppe verfiel in lautes Lachen, bis auf Anna, die nur leicht mitlachte, während ihr Blick an Sirius kleben blieb, der davon offensichtlich nichts bemerkt hatte. **_

"_**Uff," machte James als er ein Schlag an seiner Brust spürte. Hatte sein Sohn ihn doch glatt gerade mit der Hand gepatscht und grimmig das schlafende Gesicht verzogen. **_

"_**Verzeihung, Harry. Er will schlafen... Wir sollen gefälligst leiser reden." **_

_**Anna mußte schmunzeln. **_

"_**Sagt er das wirklich oder denkst du dir das nur aus?" **_

"_**Ich sagte doch, ich kann Babysch." **_

"_**Du bist babysch!" **_

"_**Das war ne Beleidigung, Anna. Das nehm ich dir übel." **_

"_**Es ist die Wahrheit." **_

"_**Uff!" **_

_**Wieder hatte sich James einen Klatscher von Harry eingefangen, der sich noch weiter und enger an ihn eingerollt hatte um zu schlafen. **_

"_**Na gut, Leut. Gehts raus. Ich leg den kleinen hier ins Bett." **_

_**Bereitwillig standen sie alle auf und verließen das Zimmer während James den kleinen zur Wiege rüber trug um ihn hinein zu legen. Er wollte gerade rausgehen als sein Sohn anfing zu weinen. Er drehte sich um und sah das Baby wieder wach im Bett krabbeln, Tränen in den Augen und einen flehenden Ausdruck, dass er nicht weggehen möge. **_

"_**Hey, mein kleiner..." **_

_**Er kam wieder zurück und lies sich vor ihm auf Augenhöhe nieder. Sohn und Vater sahen sich tief in die Augen. James mußte schmunzeln, als er in diesen smaragdgrünen Augen blickte. Es waren Lilli's Augen... Mit dem selben warmherzigen Glanz und dem bildschönen Leuchten in sich. **_

"_**Ich wünschte,du könntest in einer heilen Welt aufwachsen, Harry. Eine Welt, in der man keine Angst haben muss, sein Kind zu verlieren, nur weil ein geisteskranker mal eben Mordlustig herumstolziert. Ich werde immer Angst um dich haben, dass dir etwas passiert. Sicher, ich weiß, dass Sirius auf dich aufpassen wird... Aber er wird Voldemort nicht immer daran hindern können. Genau so wenig, wie er es bei mir konnte... Es ist unfair, dass wir dich auf diese eiskalte Welt gelassen haben, ohne sicher gehen zu können, dass es dir gut gehen wird... Verzeihst du deinem alten Herrn noch mal?" **_

_**Harry blinzelte seinen Vater lachend an und faßte mit seinen Händen nach ihm. James nahm sich seiner an und legte ihn wieder zurück an seinen Platz im Bett. **_

"_**Komm, Kleiner. Tu mir den Gefallen und schlaf, ja? Oder besser, tu deiner Mum den Gefallen und schlaf. Sie wird sonst noch verrückt, wenn du deinen Rythmus nicht findest. Okay?" **_

_**Das Baby nickte und noch während James seinen Sohn betrachtete, sah er wie Harry seine Augen schloss und langsam in den Schlaf gleitete. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich,mein Sohn... Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut... Niemals."**_

_**Als James wieder herauskam, waren seine Freunde weg. Lilli saß alleine auf der Couch und hatte ihn angelächelt. Er setzte sich zu ihr rüber und ließ sich müde fallen. **_

"_**Na," sagte sie charmant lächelnd und überschlug ihr linkes Bein auf seins. **_

"_**... Was soll das?" fragte er verwirrt, woraufhin Lilli sich mit einem Schwung auf seinen Schoss draufgesetzt hatte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. **_

"_**Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte sie verführerisch und stieß ihren Körper an seinen heran. Er fühlte ihre Wärme und es brauchte nicht lange, da spürte er ihre zarten Lippen auf seinen. Ihre Locken streiften seine Haut und kitzelten ihn sanft an der Backe. **_

"_**James?" flüsterte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr, während sie auf die Couch niederglitten und liegen blieben. **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Ich... Ich hab dich nie gefragt... was danach passiert ist." **_

"_**... Was meinst du?" **_

"_**Bei Voldemorts Angriff. Wir dachten alle, dass Malfoy dich so verletzt hätte... erst später haben wir festgestellt, dass es offenbar nicht er, sondern Voldemorts Schlange war.Nagini... stimmts?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ich weiß, es ist schon lange her und ich will dich auch nicht drängen. Ich... Ich... habe nur das Gefühl, als ob du darüber sprechen solltest. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du von alleine auf mich oder Sirius zukommen würdest." **_

"_**Wieso sollte ich? Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Man kann diese Dinge nicht mehr ändern. Fertig. Darüber zu sprechen macht es nicht besser," stieß er etwas rauher aus als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.**_

"_**Tut mir leid..." sagte sie sofort und stand verängstigt von ihm auf. **_

_**Sie ging einige Schritte weg um sich von ihm wegzudrehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig und dumm deswegen. Sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun, in dem sie wieder davon anfing, aber... irgendetwas in ihr, wollte die Wahrheit wissen, fühlte, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg und das konnte sie nicht ertragen. **_

"_**Padfoot hat auch nicht danach gefragt... wieso tust du das jetzt, Lils?" **_

"_**Es tut mir leid," wiederholte sie traurig, hatte es dabei jedoch nicht gewagt ihn anzusehen. James aber stand auf, kam langsam zu ihr rüber und hatte sie liebevoll in seine Arme genommen. So liebevoll sein Blick auch war, sie fühlte sich schuldig.**_

"_**Nein, dir muss es nicht Leid tun." **_

"_**Ich wollte nicht... Ich... " **_

"_**Ich weiß," flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und drückte sie weiter fest an sich. Sie hatte bis eben noch gezittert und erst als sie seine warme Nähe spürte, beruhigte sich ihr Körper wieder. **_

"_**Es ist nur so... das dieser Angriff nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen zählt, die ich für immer und ewig in meinen Gedanken behalten wollte. Ich möchte es vergessen... aber... wenn du willst, dann erzähl ich dir, was damals vorgefallen ist, als du bewußtlos wurdest..." **_

"_**... Ich will dir nicht weh tun, in dem ich-" **_

"_**Nein, Ist okay. Du hast ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren. Einiges daran ist selbst mir noch schleierhaft. Gehört vielleicht zu den Dingen, die du mir noch erzählen willst? Wegen Melissa?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Was hat sie damals gemacht, Lils? Du warst noch nie so eifersüchtig und wütend wie damals? Nur deswegen kam doch der Streit..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Lass uns diese Sache gemeinsam abschließen, okay? Keine Geheiminisse mehr..." **_

"_**Okay..."**_


	137. Chapter 137

Chap 137: suffer

Lilli und James verbrachten 4 wunderschöne Flitterwochen weit weg von England auf den Kanaren. Viel Sonne, lauwarmes Wetter, Strand und das weite Meer. Ohne Bodyguards, ohne Menschen, die sie kannten. Nur die beiden alleine.

Um die beiden zu schützen hatte JEDER zu JEDEM etwas anderes behauptet, wo die beiden in die Flitterwochen hingingen. China, Japan, Russland, Hawaii, Florida, Michigan. Insgesamt gab es am Ende 100 verschiedene Orte, wo sie sich angeblich aufhalten sollten. Schließlich hieß es dass sie eine Weltreise in 4 Wochen machen würden und überall mal ankamen. Die einzigen, die wußten, wo sich die beiden tatsächlich aufhielten waren Dumbledore, Sirius und Anna. Das Geheimnis war bei ihnen sicher, da Sirius und Anna sich die vier Wochen ständig unter Dumbledore's Nase aufgehalten hatten und sich niemand traute, ihn selbst anzugreifen. Die 4 Wochen waren schneller vergangen als geglaubt und die Freunde hatten die beiden bereits sehnsüchtig zurück erwartet. Zum einen, weil sie sie vermisst hatten, zum anderen, weil es schlechte Nachrichten gab, die sie besser von ihnen erfahren sollten, statt von Fremden.

"Wann hat Prongs gesagt, dass er zurück kommt?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig, während er im Flur auf WingCastle auf und ab ging.

"Müsste jeden Augenblick ankommen," antwortete Remus nachdenklich.

"Was glaubt ihr? Hätten wir es ihnen schon in den Flitterwochen erzählen sollen?"

"Nein," antwortete Anna sicher.

"Natürlich wird es Lilli weh tun, aber... so hatte sie wenigstens 4 Wochen Ruhepause."

"James..." hörten sie Lilli vor der Tür lachen.

"Doch, komm schon," sagte James zufriedene Stimme.

Beiden schien es wahnsinnig gut zu gehen und laut ihrer verliebten Stimmen zufolge, waren sie noch immer bis über beide Ohren ineinander verschossen.

"Nein, das mußt du nicht tun."

"Das will ich aber. Komm schon, du willst es doch auch."

Sirius warf Anna einen verwirrten Blick zu, die lediglich die Schultern zuckte. Offenbar kamen sie nicht durch den Kamin, wie sie es vermutet hatten, sondern durch die Tür.

"Nein, das ist albern..." ertönte wieder Lilli's Stimme.

"Es wird dir gefallen. Es gehört doch dazu... Wie schon in den Flitterwochen, werd ichs jetzt auch wieder tun."

"Aber hier und jetzt? Ich mein... unsere Freunde könnten drinnen warten."

"Sollen sie doch... die haben bestimmt Verständnis dafür, wenn ich das jetzt hier mache."

"Hast du überhaupt noch genug Kraft dafür?"

"Ich bin bereit. Ausgeruht und Top in Form... Gleich hier und jetzt! Hopp, rauf mit dir!"

Anna und Alice sahen sich unglaubig an, während die Jungs laut los prusteten.

"Was hat denn Prongsie da vor?" fragte Sirius lachend.

"Der hat eindeutig noch nicht genug von den Flitterwochen,"lachte Frank mit.

"Er wirds doch wohl nicht mit Lilli jetzt vor der Tür machen?" fragte Alice schockiert.

Doch schon wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und James kam herein, mit einer süß lächelnden und überglücklichen Lilli auf seinen Armen tragend. Die Freunde konnten nicht anders als lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Gut, irgendwo wars klar, dass er das meinte... Die Braut über die Schwelle tragen.

"Hey, willkommen zurück," riefen sie schließlich und begrüßten die beiden mit lieben Umarmungen.

Trotz der herzliche Begrüßung bemerkten die beiden sehr schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Anna und Sirius, die mehr als nur bedrückt drein blickten und ihnen wurde klar, dass etwas geschehen war.

"Was... was ist passiert?" fragte Lilli verdächtigt, doch noch schien es keiner seiner Freunde sagen zu können oder zu wollen.

"Kommt schon, was ist los?" drängte nun auch James.

Es war etwas passiert und er wollte nun wissen, was so schlimmes geschehen war.

"Also..." begann Anna und sah Lilli niedergeschlagen an.

"Folgendes, Lil... du... nun ja, du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Mum bei deiner Hochzeit lieber zur Hochzeit deiner Schwester gegangen ist, richtig?"

"Ja?" antwortete sie mißtrauisch.

"Lil... deine Schwester hat nicht an dem Tag geheiratet..."

"..."

"Und... deine Mutter...ist nach euer Hochzeit vermisst worden, sie war bis vor kurzem verschollen... aber... Lils, deine Mum ist vorgestern tot aufgefunden worden..."

"Sie ist WAS?" brüllte sie entsetzt auf.

So glücklich sie auch noch bis vor einigen Sekunden war, mit einem mal hatte man sie wieder in die eiskalte Realität zurückgeholt. Sie brauchten es nicht auszusprechen, Lilli hatte es sofort verstanden. Es war Voldemort...

"Es tut mir leid, Lils..."

Eine gedrückte Stimmung legte sich über die Freunde nieder. So sauer und enttäuscht Lilli auch darüber war, dass ihre Mutter nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit bleiben wollte, in diesem Moment fühlte sie mehr Schmerz und Trauer. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. Wieso hatte sie nicht erkannt, dass es nicht sein konnte? Wieso hatte sie ihre Mutter gehen lassen? Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass ihre Mutter das tatsächlich getan hatte? Nach allem was bis dahin passiert war, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen, oder doch nicht?

An jenem Abend war Lilli in ihrem Zimmer geblieben. Sie schlief und James war die ganze Zeit bei ihr gesessen. Ganz gleich ob er ihr nur beim Schlafen zusah, oder ob er versuchte sie zu trösten. Er wollte sie einfach nicht alleine lassen. Da hatten sie nun wunderschöne 4 Wochen gemeinsam verbracht, ohne sich über irgendwas oder irgendwen Sorgen zu machen. Kaum dass sie wieder zurückkamen, brach die Lawine über sie herein. Es waren Stunden vergangen bis Lilli tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. James stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er hatte sich zu Anna und Sirius in die Küche gesetzt, während die anderen wieder zurück zum Orden zurückgekehrt waren.

"Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte James sie nach einer Weile der bedrückenden Stille.

"..."

Anna und Sirius hatten sich fragende Blicke zugeworfen. Sie wußten nicht, ob es gut war, ihm das jetzt mitzuteilen, aber James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Raus mit der Sprache... Ich wills jetzt wissen. Wo?"

"... Ganz in der Nähe... von hier... Kurz bevor das Grundstück WingCastles beginnt... Es war der unverzeihliche Todesfluch..."

"... Aber warum?" fragte er verständnislos.

"Voldemort war diesen Pakt doch eingegangen um mich in seine Hände zu bekommen. Wieso hat er Lilli's Mum getötet? Damit ist der Pakt nun zunichte gemacht worden... von ihm selbst sogar! Wieso hat er das getan?"

"Keine Ahnung, Kumpel, aber bei Voldemort kann man auch schlecht mit Logik weiterkommen. Er tut doch alles nur, weil er gerade Lust und Laune hat. Vielleicht ist er deswegen so gefährlich, weil man ihm alles zutraut, ganz gleich, wie schlimm es ist."

"James... Es war... noch eine Nachricht bei ihr... Eine Nachricht... von der wir sicher sind, dass nur du sie lesen kannst."

"Nur ich?" fragte er Anna verwirrt.

"Wieso?"

"Sie ist an dich gerichtet... Dein Name stand auf dem Umschlag, aber, jeder von uns, der den Brief öffnete, konnte nur ein leeres Blatt Papier sehen. Sogar Dumbledore. Er hat festgestellt, dass es voll von schwarzer Magie ist... aber nicht mal er ist in der Lage die Schrift sichtbar zu machen. Wie auch wir nimmt er an, dass du der einzige bist, der ihn lesen kann..."

"Verstehe... Und wo ist er?"

Sirius kramte den schwarzen Brief aus seinem Umhang hervor und reichte ihm seinem Freund.

"Laut Dumbledore kann nichts gefährliches passieren... Nur deswegen hab ich ihn mit mir rumgetragen um ihn dir jetzt zu geben... Trotzdem, solltest du vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht springt ja ne Schlange heraus..."

"Aus nem flachen Umschlag? Wie originel. Da muß sie aber ziemlich platt sein..."

Anna und Sirius hatten einander süffisant grinsende Blicke zugeworfen, aber James achtete nicht auf seine Freunde. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Brief in seiner Hand. Er öffnete ihn und zog einen schwarzen Zettel heraus. Er schlug ihn auf und promt färbte sich das Pergament weiß und ließ eine giftgrüne Schrift erleuchten, welches einige Sätze niederschrieb.

_Das ist der Anfang deines Endes. Erinner dich an meine Worte, egal, was man tut, ICH werde siegen!  
Willst du noch mehr Menschen verlieren? Diesmal jemand, der dir nahe steht? Achte auf sie, einer von ihnen wird der nächste sein!_

"James?" fragte Anna besorgt, als er kein Wort von sich gab. James steckte den Brief ein ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Dann stand er auf und nickte seinen Freunden zu.

"Ich werde wieder zu Lilli gehen."

"Prongs!" rief ihm Sirius nach, aber er blieb nicht stehen, sondern ging weiter nach oben.

"Was sollte das?" fragte er Anna, die kurz schwer einatmete und ihre Haare hinter die Ohren strich.

"Schätze, er will es uns nicht sagen... "

"**_Wieso hast du Anna und Sirius damals nichts davon gesagt, sondern so lange gezögert?" fragte Lilli sanft. Ihr Kopf lag auf James Schulter, ihre Augen jedoch blickten in die knisterten Flammen des Kamins. Es war so schön leise und ruhig. Niemand außer sie und James... Sie fühlte sich so wohl in seinen Armen. Immer wenn er sie berührte, durchfuhr sie ein wohlig warmes Gefühl, das sie festhalten wollte. Sie lag nur in seinen Armen und tat im Grunde nichts, doch schien die Zeit nur so an ihnen vorbei zu rasen. Man konnte durch die Glastür langsam die Morgendämmerung erkennen. _**

"_**Ich denke, ich wollte sie einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen... Oder ich hatte Angst, sie damit in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, was in dem Brief steht. Ich hatte selber Angst, Lils... Angst um euch, dass er es schafft einen von euch zu töten... Ich war ein Idiot... Vielleicht bin ich doch Schuld an Han's Tot..." **_

"_**Hör auf," flehte sie mit bedrückter Stimme. **_

_**Sie spürte wie ihr langsam die Tränen in den Augen steigen wollten, doch krampfhaft versuchte ihr Ego es zu unterdrücken. Sie mußte stark sein.**_

"_**Anna sagt selber, dass du nichts dafür kannst." **_

"**_... Ja... schon... Ich hab mich nur an Dumbledore gewandt."_**

Im Orden des Phoenix.

James hatte dieses Gespräch mit Dumbledore unter vier Augen geführt und der Professor hatte durchaus verstanden, warum er zögerte, seinen Freunden von dem Brief zu erzählen.

"Wenn einen von ihnen etwas passiert, nur weil ich es nicht schaffe auf mich aufzupassen, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend, während James vollkommen fertig vor ihm saß, den Kopf in die Hände gefallen, die Haltung mutlos.

"Lilli hat nun ihre Mutter verloren... nur wegen mir, weil Voldemort mich will..."

"Du hast natürlich das Recht, zu tun, was immer du willst. Dennoch halte ich es nicht für weise, deinen Freunden zu verschweigen, was Voldemort plant. Du weißt, dass einer von ihnen in Gefahr ist. Vielleicht Sirius, vielleicht aber auch Lilli oder jemand anderes. Du hast sehr viele Freunde, James."

"Ich weiß..."

"Lilli, Remus und Peter zu beschützen dürfte nicht schwer sein, aber Alice, Frank, Sirius und Anna, arbeiten wie du auch im Zaubereiministerium und du weißt wieviele Spione Voldemort dort hat?"

"Ja... Ich weiß..."

"Sie können sich besser verteidigen, wenn sie wissen, was auf sie zukommen könnte.Sie werden dann vorsichtiger leben. Besonders Anna."

"Wieso Anna?"

"Sie wird nun die Stelle als Untersekretärin beim Zaubereiminister antreten. Das heißt, sie wird nicht mehr bei euch Auroren sein und damit außerhalb der Aufsicht von uns. Selbst Moody wird sie dort nicht beschützen können. Wäre es da nicht besser, ihr von dem Brief zu erzählen?"

"Anna... Ich weiß nicht wie sie das aufnehmen wird. Sie ist wegen mir schon so oft in Gefahr geraten... "

"Sie wird Verständnis dafür haben und sich umsehen, wenn sie ins Zaubereiministerium geht. Ich denke auch, dass Sirius sein Ziel sein könnte."

"Padfoot? Warum?"

"Lord Voldemort will dir jemanden nehmen, der dir nahe steht. Rose Evans stand Lilli nahe. Ich denke es war Taktik von ihm... um sie zu verletzten. Er arbeitet nach einem bestimmten Schema, welches allein ER kennt. Nicht mal seinen getreuen Diener wird er von seinem Plan erzählen, so wie ich ihn kenne. Für sein Ziel würde er alles tun und es dient zu vorderst nur IHM. Um es zu erreichen geht er über Leichen und nun bist du dran... Deine Eltern und deine Paten hat er dir bereits weggenommen und er weiß wie sehr es dich trifft, wenn Lilli solche einen tiefen Verlust erleidet. Ich denke, er wird sich auf Sirius, Remus oder Anna konzentireren. Wobei ich mir denke, dass er Anna vielleicht nicht wählen wird."

"Wieso?"

"Das ist eine Sache, die nur Anna, dir erzählen kann, aber sie trägt einen Schutz mit sich. Teile es ihnen mit... so können sie besser auf sich aufpassen."

Er war nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück ins Zaubereiministerium gekehrt. Schweren Herzens hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, Anna und Sirius davon zu erzählen. Seine Schicht würde jeden Augenblick beginnen. Doch als er ankam fand er nur Sirius mit Alice vor, die ihm zuwinkten als er in die Aurorenzentrale herein kam.****

"Hey, gut, dass du kommst! Wir haben nen Todesserangriff mitten in der Winkelgasse!"

"Ähm... was jetzt?"

"'türlich jetzt, Potter" lachte Han, der vorbei kam und bei der Truppe stehen blieb.

"Oder glaubst du, die Todesser lassen sich nett bitten den Angriff abzubrechen und später fortzuführen, wenn's dem verehrten Herrn paßt? Stattler, Black, Kingcade, Potter. Ihr kommt mit mir und Car. Wir kümmern uns sofort darum... Los."

Sie apparierten in die Winkelgasse und kaum, dass sie eingetroffen waren, mußten sie den Flüchen ausweichen, die herangeschossen kamen. Moody, hatte sich mit einer weiteren Truppe bereits den duzenden Todessern angenommen, die offenbar betrunken und nur aus Spaß handelten. Zumindest konnte man eine meilenweite Alkoholfahne durch die Gasse hindurch riechen.

"White, nimm Car und Potter und kümmer dich um die Todesser die in die Nokturngasse gelaufen sind! Ich glaub, Dolohow war unter ihnen! Wir haben einen Apparierschutz um die Nokturngasse gelegt. Die können nicht abhauen."

"Alles klar, Moody! Den schnappen wir uns!"

Die drei Auroren rannten sofort in eine enge Gasse hinein, die sie in die ohnehin schon schlecht beleuchtete Nokturngasse führte.

"Wohin?" rief James.

"Nach rechts!" befahl Han.

Alle drei hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und sie bereit zum Duell vor sich gehalten.

"Bloss nicht trennen. Das könnte auch eine Falle sein!"

Die drei Männer schritten weiter hinein, aber die Schritte, die sie vorher noch gehört hatten, waren mit einem mal verstummt.

"Okay... das könnte nicht nur eine Falle sein, das IST eine Falle!" sagte Han sich sicher.

"Lumos!"

Ein Licht entflammte von seiner Zauberstab spitze und die Gasse wurde etwas heller.

"Han, sollten wir nicht besser wieder zurück gehen?" fragte der dritte Auror im Bunde, aber er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Wir können Dolohow nicht entwischen lassen, Car. Wenn er es schafft zu fliehen, dann wird er die Informationen weitergeben. Wir müssen das ver-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Blitz traf Car an die Brust und er fiel ohne weitere Worte zu Boden. Aus dem dunklen traten 3 Todesser. Alle drei waren stocknüchtern. Einer von ihnen war Dolohow, ein weiterer ein unbekannter und der dritte... war Malfoy.

"Potter!" zischte dieser in einem gefährlichen Ton.

James war nicht zurückgewichen, genau so wenig wie Han, der das Licht wieder dämpfte, den Zauberstab jedoch verteidigend vor sich hielt.

"Drei gegen zwei. Dagegen werden wir trotzdem fertig!" sagte er.

James hatte nicht genickt... er war wie versteinert... Er wußte nicht was jetzt passieren würde. Sein einziger Gedanke kreiste darum, was sie vor hatten. Er glaubte, dass Voldemort jemanden von seinen Freunden etwas antun wollte, aber hier war niemand von ihnen und so wie es aussah war es eine Falle. Für ihn!

"Keine Sorge, Potter... So schnell wird es nicht gehen. Diese Rache ist eine, die man genießen sollte. Und glaub mir, der dunkle Lord tut das... Er will dich leiden sehen... und am besten leidest du mit deinen Freunden... Die Mutter des Schlammblutes war der Anfang. Wer glaubst du kommt jetzt?"

"..."

James wandte seinen Blick zu Han rüber. Han... Anna... Sie wollten Ihn töten!

"Avada Kedavra!"

Doch Han war schneller als Malfoy und war dem Fluch geschickt ausgewichen. Er hatte James mit sich weggeschoben und in eine Nebengasse hinein gedrückt.

"Schnell weg!" rief er ihm zu.

Beide Männer rannten so schnell sie konnten um ihr Leben. Sie hörten die Schritte der drei Todesser hinter sich und sie kamen rasend schnell näher. Hinter jeder Ecke verbarg sich eine neue Gasse in die sie flüchten konnten. James nahm beim Laufen sein Zweiwegspiegel heraus.

"Sirius Black!" rief er hinein als er und Han plötzlich vor einer Wand stoppten. Eine Sackgasse. Sie saßen nun in der Falle und es gab kein Entkommen aus der Zwickmühle.

"Prongs?"

"Padfoot! Wir brauchen Hilfe."

"Wo seit ihr?"

"Irgendwo weit drinn in der Nokturngasse. Wir werden verfolgt: Dolohow und Malfoy sind dabei! Car ist schon tot."

"Scheiße, haltet durch. Ich geb Moody bescheid, dass er den Apparierschutz aufheben soll!"

"Accio Zweiwegspiegel!"

James Zweiwegspiegel fiel ihn aus der Hand direkt in Malfoy's Fänge, der ihn einfach gegen die Seite schmiss. Für ihn war es Müll, den er wegschleuderte, für James war es eine wichtiges Erbstück.

"Bis die Hilfe da ist, wird es zu spät für euch sein..."

"Impedimenta!" rief Han, doch der Zauber hatte kaum Wirkung auf die Gegner, außer dass er den dritten Todesser nach hinten stieß.

"Stupor!" versuchte es auch James auf den getroffenen Todesser, der vom zweiten Fluch bewußtlos wurde.

"Expelliarmus!"

Augenblicklich flogen ihnen die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen und landeten in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke der Gasse. Die beiden Männer lachten eisig auf, etwas fieses hatte sich in ihren grimmigen Gesichter gebildet.

"James," hörte er Han's Stimme.

"Sag Anna... dass ich stolz auf sie bin... okay?"

"Nein," sagte James kopfschüttelnd.

Das konnte nicht das Ende sein. Das durfte nicht das Ende sein...

"Sectusempra!"

Er spürte wie ihn der Zauber traf und wegschleuderte. Er keuchte und versuchte sich vom Boden aufzurichten um es zu verhindern. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, nicht noch jemand, der wegen ihm den Tot fand...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Es war zu spät. Han's Körper sackte zu Boden und mit weit schockierten Augen blieb er liegen. Diesmal... war er tot und James hatte es mitangesehen...

Ein Zischen war zu vernehmen, welches das Aufheben des Apparierschutzes bedeutete. Zuerst hörte er drei Plopps... dann erneut welche und er wußte, dass die Todesser appariert waren und die Ministeriumsleute disappariert. Er hatte nicht hingesehen, sein Blick lag noch immer gefesselt auf den leblosen Körper von Anna's Bruder und sein erster Gedanke galt ihr. Wie würde sie den entgültigen Tot ihres Bruders aufnehmen, wo sie so hart gekämpft hatte um ihn wiederzubekommen?

"Prongs? Prongs?"

Aber Sirius bekam keine Antwort von seinem besten Freund...

"**_James... es tut mir leid... Ich... ich wußte nicht... Ich..." _**

"**_Ich hätte soviel machen können, aber ich habe nichts getan. Ich hätte Han helfen müssen, dann hätte ich Anna das Leid danach ersparen können... Sie war so... unendlich traurig..."_**

An Han's Beerdigung hatten viele Zauberer und Hexen teilgenommen. Er war ein beliebter Auror gewesen und auch im Zaubereiministerium sehr angesehen. Anna war mit ihrer Trauer nicht alleine, aber sie fühlte sich so. All ihre Freunde waren dabei, aber niemand konnte ihr wirklich helfen und James? Er stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt, sah, wie Sirius sie tröstend in seinen Armen hielt und auf der anderen Seite versuchte ihr gut zuzureden.

"Es ist deine Schuld, Potter!"

James drehte sich um und sah Malfoy da stehen. Beide Männer starrten einander mit der größten Abscheu, die sie füreinander empfanden an und wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte James ihm sofort eine reingeschlagen, für das was er seinen Freunden antat.

"Hast du auch Lilli's Mutter getötet?"

Eine Frage, dessen Antwort offensichtlich war.

"Die wichtigen Dinge, überlaßt der dunkle Lord grundsätzlich nur mir. Lilli, Anna... , behalte deine Freunde besser im Auge."

"Verzieh dich, Malfoy!"

Das war Sirius, der ihn anraunzte. James hatte ihn mit Anna und Lilli gar nicht kommen sehen. Sie standen plötzlich direkt bei ihnen und sie alle sahen Malfoy mit angewidertem Blick und der größten Abscheu, die sie aufbringen konnten an.

"Liebste Anna," sagte dieser in seiner typischen schleimerischen Art, wenn es um reinblütige Frauen ging.

"Mein herzliches Beileid wegen Han... Ich mochte ihn... Nun ja... du weißt ja, was ich von deinem Umgang halte..."

"Du weißt sicher, was wir von DIR halten!" giftete Lilli ihn an und hatte sich schützend vor Anna hingestellt, damit sie ihn nicht länger sehen mußte. Ihre Freundinn mußte an jenem Tag schon genug durchmachen und noch mehr Leid wollten sie ihr alle ersparen.

"Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde... Nicht wahr, Anna?"

Und mit diesen Worten schritt er von ihnen davon. James hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert sich an Anna zu wenden. Er wollte sovieles sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat, wegen Han, dass er helfen konnte aber nicht konnte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie traurig war und dass sie niemals allein sein würde, das er immer für sie da sein würde, doch dann wurde ihm die Wahrheit klar. ER war der Grund, warum Han sterben mußte. ER war der Grund, warum seine beste Freundinn gerade leiden mußte, warum Lilli leiden mußte... warum Sirius wahrscheinlich noch leiden wird... Das hatten seine Freunde nicht verdient...


	138. Chapter 138

Chap 138: Of enemys

Es war schlimm, aber Anna war in dieser Zeit genau so wenig zu gebrauchen wie Lilli. Beiden ging der Tot ihrer Familie sehr nah ans Herz. Wieder hatte James Dumbledore im Orden aufgesucht.

"Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen..." begann er vollkommen mutlos.

"Merlin... Er hat Han umgebracht, nur um Anna weh zu tun und er hat Lilli's Mutter getötet... wozu das alles? Weil er will, dass meine Freunde leiden?"

"Tom war schon auf der Schule so... Er war Schulsprecher, aber was wohl niemand damals erkannt hatte, war, wieviel Spaß er daran hatte, andere psychisch weh zu tun. Und nun, wo er eine so große Macht hat, wird uns erst klar, was wir damals nicht unterbinden konnten, sondern wohl auch noch unterstützt haben."

"Er wird als nächstes Sirius jemanden weg nehmen... Ich weiß nur nicht wen..."

"Sirius... da wird er nicht viele Möglichkeiten haben, ihm einen Menschen zu nehmen, der ihm nahe steht."

"... Stimmt, zu seiner Familie hat er keine große Bindung mehr. Eigentlich... wäre da nur Anna..."

"Das ist richtig, aber er wird ihr nicht weh tun..."

"Das hat er doch schon. In dem er ihr Han weggenommen hat, hat er sie schwer getroffen und sie leiden zu sehen ist für Padfoot schlimm genug... Also was will er noch?"

"Remus, Alice, Frank, Peter... Er hat noch genug Möglichkeiten, einen von ihnen Schmerz zu zufügen."

"Und was soll ich dagegen tun?"

"Was immer WIR auch dagegen unternehmen. DAS was du AUF KEINEN FALL tun solltest, ist, dich ihm zu stellen. Er wird dieses mal keine Gnade walten lassen, James. Bis jetzt wollte er deine Macht haben und hat dich deswegen desöfteren... verschont. Da er sie jetzt nicht mehr bekommen kann, weil sie ihm weggenommen wurde, wird er alles tun, um das zu besänftigen, was ihm Unruhe verschafft. Seine Rache. Und wenn du dich freiwillig in Gefahr begibst, dann kann nicht mal ich mein Versprechen deinem Großvater gegenüber halten und dich beschützen."

Und obwohl James nickte, schien es ihm nicht wirklich ernst.

Anna ging ganz anders mit der Trauer um als Lilli, wie James sehr schnell feststellte. Während Lilli sich auf WingCastle in ihrem Zimmer öfters alleine zurückzog um damit fertig zu werden, schien sich Anna in die Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium hineinzusteigern. Er bekam sie kaum noch zu Gesicht. Weder bei sich noch in der Arbeit. Und wenn er sie mal durch Zufall traf, dann lächelte sie nicht. In ihren schwarzen Augen konnte er Leid und Unverständnis erkennen und jeder Tag der nach Han's Tot verging, weckte in ihm mehr Schuld hervor. Eine Last, die er nicht weiter mit sich herum tragen konnte. Sie mußte es wissen, er mußte es ihr sagen. Selbst Sirius bekam sie kaum noch zu sehen, unter anderem, weil sie jedesmal wegen ihrer Arbeit als Untersekretärin Überstunden machte und die ganze Zeit bei den "Höheren" im Zaubereiministerium herumhing und wenn er sie mal mitten im Gang erwischte, war sie zu schnell, als dass er sie hätte aufhalten können, außerdem war sie meistens in Begleitung des Zaubereiministers oder eines anderen Zaubergamotmitgliedes. Da konnte er sie schlecht einfach wegziehen und zur Rede stellen, warum sie ihnen aus dem Weg ging. James hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich IHM die Schuld an Han's Tot gab und Malfoy sogar Glauben schenkte. Wer wußte schon, was der Todesser ihr bis dahin alles erzählte, wenn er mit ihr allein war. Dadurch dass Malfoy sich mit dem Zaubereiminister so gut verstand, war es naheliegend, dass Anna viel mit ihm zu tun bekam.

"Quatsch," versuchte Alice seine Bedenken abzuwimmeln. Die beiden gingen im Zaubereiministerium zur Aurorenzentrale als James ihr seine Sorgen mitteilte.

"Muggel, Anna geht einfach anders mit der Trauerzeit um. Erinner dich nur damals an Hogwarts als Han schon mal gestorben ist. Da hat sie auch nicht unbedingt getrauert, sondern hat alles mögliche versucht um dich zu retten. Sie ist eben ein Arbeitstier."

"Du meinst, Meisterin in Verdrängen? Sowas nennt man nicht verarbeiten, Alice."

"Für Anna schon. James, du kennst sie doch sogar besser als ich-"

"EBEN und genau WEIL ich sie besser kenne, weiß ich, dass sie diese Sachen nicht verarbeitet, sondern sie ständig nur in sich rein frißt in der Hoffnung, sie damit zu vergessen. Das ist nicht gut für sie."

"Und wie gehts Lilli?"

"Sie kommt damit klar... Noch ein Paar Wochen Trauerzeit mehr und... ich denke, sie wirds schon packen. Besser als Anna jedenfalls."

Alice lächelte schwach und warf einen Blick hinter ihm. Anna stand bei Fudge und Amelia Bones, ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots.

"Sie hat sich ziemlich nach oben gekämpft."

"Was meinst du?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Anna hat eine ziemlich hohe Position im Ministerium und wird von vielen sehr hoch angesehen... Sie spielt nicht mehr in unserer Liga, James... Manche behaupten sogar, dass sie dich und Sirius absichtlich fallen läßt, DAMIT sie so hoch kommt. Du weißt was Fudge von Muggelliebenden hält?"

"..."

Alice Worte waren einleuchtend, aber nicht wahr. Wenn es eins gab, was James an Anna immer gewußt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie Freunde waren. Er traute ihr kein Vertrauensbruch zu, niemals, nicht mal für die Karriere.

Es war eines von vielen Abenden auf WingtCastle. Sirius hatte sie besucht. Einerseits weil Anna mal wieder Überstunden schob, andererseits um nach seinen besten Freunden zu sehen. Remus hatte ihn begleitet, aber auch an diesem Abend saß Lilli in James Armen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und starrte traurig auf den Boden.

"Anna macht also wieder Überstunden?" fragte James. Sirius nickte kurz.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob das was wir beide da gerade treiben, man noch eine Beziehung nennen kann. Ich hab sie in der letzten Zeit kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Immer nur Smalltalk: Hallo-Wie gehts-Tschüss.."

"..."

"Sie geht eben anders damit um," verteidigte Lilli ihre beste Freundinn mit schwacher Stimme. Man konnte schon an ihrer Haltung erkennen, dass auch sie kaum mehr Kraft zum sprechen besaß.

"Verurteilt sie nicht... sondern helft ihr dabei."

"Helfen?" fragte Sirius unglaubig.

"Wie denn, Lils? Sie läßt ja niemanden an sich ran und das mein ich nicht nur Gefühlsmässig. Ich hab sie in der letzten Woche genau so oft gesehen wie früher an einem Tag. Ich hab nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie das Haus in dem sie und Han bis dato gewohnt haben, verkauft ist und sie selbst jetzt in einem Appartment in London wohnt."

"..."

"Seit wann?" fragte James verwirrt.

"Seit über 3 Wochen schon..."

"..."

"Dann rede mit ihr!" drängte Lilli ihn.

"Sirius, sie liebt dich und sie braucht dich. Anna ist nun mal so. Sie stößt die Leute von sich, mit Absicht, aber nur, weil sie das nicht will. Das macht sie doch ständig. Sie sagt ständig genau das, was sie nicht so meint... Weiß der Teufel warum!"

"Sie macht keine Überstunden, Padfoot..." mischte sich endlich auch Remus mit ein, der die ganze Zeit auf der Couch gesessen hatte, und kein Laut von sich gab, bis jetzt. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und man konnte erkennen, dass es Remus mehr als nur unangenehm war, plötzlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

"Wie?"

"Ich wollte mit ihr sprechen, ihr mein Beileid aussprechen... und wollte sie von der Arbeit abholen. Sie hat mich nicht gesehen, sondern ist appariert. Ich bin ihr gefolgt... sie ist zum Friedhof appariert. Sie macht nicht immer Überstunden, sondern verbringt oft die Zeit bei Han am Grab... Ich hab sie beobachtet an jenem Abend. Sie sitzt einfach nur da, die Beine an sich gezogen und den Kopf darin versenkt... ich höre sie nicht weinen und nicht reden..."

"..."

"Ich denke, sie ist heute Abend auch wieder da..."

"..."

"Schätze, das ist ihre Art mit dem Geschehenen umzugehen..."

"Sirius?" begann Lilli wieder als er sich nicht rührte.

"Geh zu ihr... ich denke, sie braucht dich."

Er nickte langsam verstehend. 

Sirius apparierte wenige Minuten später zum Friedhof rüber. Er suchte und fand Anna tatsächlich am Grab von Han sitzten. Wie Remus beschrieben hatte, saß sie mit den Beinen an sich gezogen und den Kopf darin versenkt da. Je näher er kam, desto erdrückender war die Stille. Sie weinte nicht, sie sprach nicht, sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Er wußte nicht ob er sie ansprechen sollte, ob er irgendeine freundliche Geste von sich geben sollte. Er wußte im Grunde genommen gar nicht wie er am besten mit ihr umging, in einer solchen Situation.

"Anna?"

Er setzte sich neben sie hin und immer noch regte sie sich kein bißchen. Vielleicht ignorierte sie ihn, vielleicht hatte sie ihn aber auch wirklich nicht gehört. Wer wußte schon, wie tief sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Sein Blick fiel auf den Grabstein.

'Han White, gestorben im Krieg. Auf dass ihn die Engel bei sich aufnehmen mögen. In ewiger Liebe von seiner Schwester Anna White.'

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..." begann er leise. Er wußte nicht ob sie ihn hören würde, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er wieder ging. Er tat dann wohl doch das richtige.

"Ich liebe dich, Anna... ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst... Ich sage dir das bestimmt nicht oft genug. Ich will nur, dass du es weißt."

Nichts.

"Das Leben ist nicht fair. Wieso darf meine Familie leben, die soviel Ungerechtigkeit unterstützt, während andere sterben, die soviel Gerechtigkeit in die Welt bringen möchten. Wenn ich ihn zurückbringen könnte, nur für dich, dann würde ich es tun... Ich würde alles tun, damit du nicht alleine bist."

Immernoch nichts. Was sollte er denn noch sagen, damit sie verstand, wie Ernst es ihm mit ihr war? Gut, er hatte all die Jahre mit allen Mädels nur gespielt und ihr nie einen Grund dafür gegeben, zu glauben, dass es mit ihr etwas anderes sein könnte. Aber war die Tatsache, dass sie nun seit über einem Jahr miteinander liiert waren, nicht schon genug um zu erkennen, dass es anders war? Es war anders... Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es klappen würde, nicht so wie sie anfingen, aber nun war es fester zwischen ihnen geworden. Die Beziehung war keineswegs langweilig und jeden Tag schien neues in ihr aufzukeimen, was ihn nicht nur verwunderte sondern auch begeisterte. Sie war anders als alle Mädchen, die er jeh kennengelernt hatte und sie übertraf alle Erwartunge, die er jeh an eine Frau gestellt hatte.

"Anna...?"

"..."

"Weißt du, ich bin in sowas nicht besonders gut... Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du es überhaupt spürst, aber du bedeutest mir echt viel. Sicher, du denkst wahrscheinlich, das sagt er doch zu jedem anderen Mädchen auch. Und womöglich hast du sogar Recht, wenn du denkst, dass es mit uns nicht noch länger halten wird. Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich nicht besonders toll. Aber... ich habe nie daran gedacht, dich auch nur für eine Sekunde aufzugeben."

"..."

"Weißt du, das ich manchmal ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Moony war?"

"..."

"Als ihr zusammen kamt, Merlin, ich dachte ja, das geht nie gut. Du, die immer zickig und selbstbewußt ihre Meinung durchsetzten muss und Remus, der alles mit sich machen ließ, trotzdem aber immer klug herumscheißt... Nein, wirklich..."

Er lachte leicht amüsiert auf, ließ es aber sofort sein, als er sah, dass sie sich nicht regte.

"Ich dachte, ihr würdet bestimmt früher oder später aneinander geraten und euch wieder trennen... Ich hatte mich geirrt... Ihr beide wart immerhin gut 2 Jahre zusammen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Moony nichts gönne... das tue ich... aber... nicht dich..."

"..."

"Ich weiß nicht warum... Ich habe mit der Zeit jeden gehaßt, der dir so nahe kam und mehr als Freundschaft wollte."

"..."

"Ich denke... ich habe zu spät erkannt, dass ich... mich in dich verliebt habe... Frag mich jetzt aber bitte nicht wann das war... Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass dieses Gefühl da war..."

"..."

"Ich wünschte, du würdest mit mir reden... Es macht mich fertig, dich so zu sehen... Am liebsten möchte ich sofort losrennen, Voldemort suchen und ihn töten, weil er dir das angetan hat... Ich würde es sogar tun... wenn ich wüßte wo er sich aufhält. Ich würde ihn töten, weil er dem Menschen weh getan hat, der mir alles auf der Welt bedeutet..."

"..."

Er sah wie sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte und je länger er diese verweinten Augen betrachtete, die soviel Schmerz in sich trugen, um so stärker wurde das Gefühl, sie sofort in seine Arme zu schließen und zu trösten. Er strich sanft mit seinen Fingern an ihrer Wange um ihre Haarsträhnen wegzstreicheln zu können, welche von den Tränen leicht benässt wurden. Sie sah aus wie ein verlorenes Kind, das nach Hilfe schrie, aber keine Stimme, keine Kraft dazu besaß.

"Er... Er hatte gerade erst wieder zurück ins Leben gefunden..." flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme, die ihm zeigten, wie zerbrechlich sie in diesem Moment war. Tiefe Tränen stiegen in den Augenwinkeln empor und kämpften sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange hinab auf das Gras.

"Er ist Voldemorts Bann entkommen... er war bereit wieder zu leben... er war wieder er selbst... Ich hatte wieder eine Familie..."

"Komm her... Kleine..."

Er hatte sich näher an sie herangesetzt und seine Arme um sie gelegt. Sirius brauchte nichts zu tun, denn Anna hatte sich von selbst an ihn herangeschmiegt und sich in seine Arme gedrückt. Ihr Körper zitterte... ganz gleich wie fest er sie hielt und ihr das vertraute Gefühl der Geborgenheit geben wollte.

"James hat sich auch Sorgen um dich gemacht..."

"Ich will das nicht..."

"Was willst du nicht?"

"Ich will nicht... . schwach sein..."

Und er verstand, was sie damit meinte. Kopfschüttelnd legte er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie sanft ihn anzusehen. So verzweifelt wie diese Augen ihn auch anblickten, er sah mit all der Liebe und dem Mitgefühl, dass er empfand zurück.

"Du mußt nicht stark sein, Anna. Es ist okay Schwäche zu zeigen... Vor allem jetzt... und ich werde immer für dich da sein, ganz gleich... was auch passiert..."

Die beiden waren noch lange einfach nur dagesessen, Arm in Arm und eng aneinandergekuschelt. Es war nicht unbedingt der romantischte Ort, immerhin war dies ein Friedhof, wo die Toten ihre Ruhe fanden, aber Anna war hier und alles was er wollte, war bei ihr zu sein. Einfach das Gefühl geben zu können, dass sie nicht alleine war, auch wenn sie die Menschen um sich von sich stieß.

"Anna..."

"..."

"Du bist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich kenne... weißt du das eigentlich...?"

"... Danke..." flüsterte sie ihm leise zurück...

James hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, weil Sirius und Anna nicht zurückgekommen waren. Er hoffte, dass er sich mit ihr ausgesprochen hätte und sie vielleicht dann zu sich brachte. Er fand es nicht schlimm, wenn sie etwas Zeit für sich haben wollten. Es war nur schrecklich, nicht zu wissen, ob sie ihn nun dafür die Schuld gab oder nicht. Ob sie auf Malfoy hörte oder ihm vertraute. In gewisser Weise trug er die Schuld am Tot von Han und Rose Evans...

"James?"

Er blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und sah in das trauernde Gesicht von Anna. Doch hinter all dem Frust und dem Schmerz sah er einen freundschaftliches Leuchten und einen ewigen vertrauten Glanz.

"Hi..." grüßte er sie vorsichtig. Er wußte nicht ob das nun gut war, was er sah, oder ob es das genaue Gegenteil von dem bedeutete, was er sich erhofft hatte.

"Hi..." grüßte sie leise zurück, setzte sich aber nicht. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu.

"Ich... es tut mir leid... "

Doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte verständnisvoll zurück.

"Brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen... Es ist alles okay..."

Und je länger sich die beiden Freunde ansahen, desto herzlicher wurde das Lächeln, das von beiden aus tiefstem Herzen kam.

"Wie gehts Lilli?"

"Gut... sie wird schon wieder. Und selbst?"

"Gut... Ich... werd wohl auch schon wieder. Das Leben geht weiter, stimmts?"

"Und bestimmt nicht alleine... Anna... Da gibt es noch etwas das du wissen solltest... Ich-"

"Sags nicht... Dumbledore... hat es schon gesagt."

"Verstehe... Hm... Du und Dumbledore.Irre ich mich oder ist da etwas?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja... ihr scheint euch außergewöhnlich gut zu verstehen? Er sieht dich zumindest mit anderen Augen, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Anna lächelte sanft und nickte.

"Er ist... mein Urgroßvater..."

"... Wao... Seit wann weißt du es?"

"Erst seit kurzem... kurz nach Han's Tot... er war auch bei der Beerdigung... Er ist ein Verwandter väterlicherseits... Wir haben sehr viel gesprochen... "

"Weiß Padfoot es schon?"

"Nein... aber ich will es auch nicht unbedingt breit treten."

"Wieso?"

"Keine Ahnung... ich weiß im Moment noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll, aber ich will nicht zuviele Veränderungen... Das macht mir Angst..."

Er nickte verstehend.

"Sags niemanden..."

"Natürlich nicht," antwortete er selbstverständlich.

Anna gab ihm ein letztes dankbares Nicken, bevor sie ihren Weg zu Fudge fortsetzte, der gerade zum Aufzug heraus kam und ihr entgegen trat. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Büro's hinein, doch noch bevor sie um die Ecke bogen, konnte James ein Lächeln von seiner besten Freundinn erkennen, welches sie ihm zuwarf, kurz bevor sie hinter der Wand verschwand. So wie früher...

"Sagen Sie, Miss White, was halten sie von Kingcade?"

Anna sah den Minister verwirrt als er die Tür hinter ihr schloß und sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch hinsetzte.

"Wie meinen sie das?"

"Sie hatten doch ihre Ausbildung zur Aurorin mit ihr abgeschlossen?"

"Das ist richtig, Sir, aber-"

"Also, was halten sie von ihr?"

Anna mußte stark überlegen um nicht das falsche zu sagen. Sie wußte, wie angesehen Melissa bei Fudge war, nicht zuletzt, weil sie wohl auch zu Voldemorts Leuten gehörte und auch wenn ihr das jetzt gegen den Strich ging, aber sie hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.

"Ich denke... sie ist eine sehr talentierte Aurorin, die dem Zaubereiministerium noch sehr viel helfen wird."

"Gut... dann sehen sie es also genau so wie ich, dass wir Potter und Black so als Team nicht lassen können?"

"... Was meinen sie dmait?"

"Ich werde neue Teams bilden. Das mit ihrem Bruder war schlimm genug, Miss White. Uns ist durch sein Tot ein sehr guter Auror verloren gegangen, genauso wie bei Car. Potter hätte besser gehandelt, wenn er die Zeit über einen geeigneten Partner gehabt hätte und Black sollte auch von jemand besserem beobachtet werden."

"Beobachtet?" fragte Anna verständnislos. Langsam verstand sie worauf Fudge hinaus wollte, aber es fiel ihr schwer, ihren Schock darüber zu verstecken.

"Ich werde Podmore an Black's Seite stellen und Potter wird mit Kingcade zusammen arbeiten. Sie ist ein sehr guter Auror, wie ich beobachtet habe und wird Potter noch sehr viel beibringen können. Ich überlasse es ihnen, es den beiden mitzuteilen..."

"Sir, Kingcade und Potter... Ich meine, sie sind beide noch ziemlich am Anfang?"

"Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, das Kingcade außergewöhnlich gut ist?"

"Aber-"

"Das war mein letztes Wort, Miss White. Teilen sie es den beteiligten Personen mit."

"Ja, sir..."

Sie nahm ihre Unterlagen und war schon fast bei der Tür angekommen als Fudge's Stimme erneut ertönte.

"Ach und Miss White!"

Sie hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht.

"Ja, Sir?"

"Nur weiter so...Ich bin mit ihrer Arbeit sehr zufrieden..."

"Danke... Sir..."

Kaum, dass sie hinausgeschritten war, lehnte sie sich kurzatmig an die Wand. Ausgerechnet Melissa war James neue Partnerin. Das würde Probleme geben und was für Probleme da auf sie zukommen würden. All die Zeit über hatten sie versucht sie von ihm fernzuhalten und nun wurden sie sogar noch Partner!

Als Anna Sirius davon erzählte, schüttelte dieser lediglich schockiert den Kopf.

"Und du konntest es nicht verhindern?"

"Wie hätte ich es denn verhindern sollen? Ich hab versucht Fudge davon abzuhalten, aber je mehr man sich ihm widersetzt desto stärker hält er an seiner Meinung fest und er ist absolut begeistert von Melissa!"

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

"Gute Frage... was glaubst du wie Lilli erst reagiert, wenn sie davon erfährt?"

"Prongs?"

"Weiß es genau so wenig... Wie siehts bei dir aus?"

"Hm?"

"Podmore!"

"Ich komm schon mit ihm aus. Das dürfte das wenigste Problem sein... Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen wegen Prongs... Wir wissen, dass Melissa zu Voldemort gehört und er seine Rache will. Wenn Melissa die ganze Zeit über bei ihm ist, dann befindet er sich 24 Stunden pro Tag in Gefahr. Dazu kommt noch, das er ihr voll und ganz vertraut. Vorschläge?"

"Ne Menge... aber obs hilft... ist eine ganz andere Frage. Vielleicht sollten wir James doch vor ihr warnen?"

"Wie du schon mal sagtest... Er vertraut ihr und ich glaube nicht, dass es JETZT der beste Zeitpunkt wäre."

"Lass uns die Schutzmaßnahmen treffen und Dumbledore kontaktieren."

"Okay."

James erfuhr noch am selben Tag von der Neuteinteilung der Partner und obwohl er Sirius als Partner gern mochte, gab er sich mit Melissa durchaus auch zufrieden. Anna und Sirius beobachten mißtrauisch wie Melissa James einen glücklichen Blick zuwarf und dieser zu schmunzeln begann. Noch sah er nicht, das schlechte, das sich in Melissa's Augen widerspiegelte. Allein Anna und Sirius erkannten, dass dies der Anfang des Ende sein würde. Hier stand ein gefährlicher Feind vor ihnen. Voldemort mag gefährlich sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass seine Anhänger ihm in Punkto Grausamkeit irgendwo nachstanden. Im Hintergrund konnten sie noch jemanden erkennen, der vorbei schritt. Er war nur sehr kurz dagewesen, weil er vorbei ging, aber sie hatten ihn dennoch gesehen. Es war Malfoy, der für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben war um sich James und Melissa anzusehen. Sein Blick hatte genau so viel finsteres und böses in sich wie das der Frau, die James umgarnte. Eine schlimme Vorahnung machte sich bei den Freunden breit. Kingcade und Malfoy waren ein eindeutig tödliches Gespann. In diesem Moment konnten sie nichts tun, außer zuzusehen und zu hoffen, dass sich irgendein Weg finden ließ, James doch noch vor Voldemorts Rache zu schützen...


	139. Chapter 139

Chap 139: Ende I

"**_James?" _**

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Ich habe Angst." **_

"_**Angst? Wovor?" **_

"_**Angst vor ihm... vor Voldemort. Es war damals schlimm genug. Ich will nicht, dass er Harry etwas antut. Ich-" **_

"_**Er wird ihm nichts antun... Lils, so lange ich lebe, werde ich niemals zulassen, dass unserem Sohn etwas passiert. Ich werde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen." **_

"_**Und genau davor hab ich noch mehr Angst." **_

_**Lilli hatte sich von ihm aufgedrückt um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. **_

"_**James, er wollte dich schon mehr als nur einmal töten und wir sind ihm zusammen immer wieder entkommen, aber beim letzten mal... James, ich dachte es wäre aus. Irgendetwas in mir sagt, dass wir nicht nochmal dieses Glück haben werden. Ich habe das Gefühl... als ob es schief laufen wird." **_

"_**Schief laufen wird? Lils, wir sind abgesichert. Dumbledore bereitet den Fidelius-Zauber vor und Sirius wird der Geheimniswahrer. Wenn er uns nicht verrät, kann Voldemort uns nichts anhaben und wir können unbeschwerrt gegen ihn arbeiten." **_

"_**Aber wenn er Sirius umbringt? Dann geht das ganze wieder von vorne los." **_

_**Ihre Stimme zitterte bereits vor Furcht und ihre Wange war vollständig von Tränen durchnäßt. James hatte sie sanft mit seinen Fingern weggestrichen und sie aufmunternd angelächelt. Er konnte sehen wieviel Furcht diese Augen in sich trugen und er wußte, dass er alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützten, so lange er lebte.**_

"_**Du kennst ihn doch, Lils... Er ist ein Überlebenskünstler... Wir haben es soweit geschafft und jetzt, wo wir kurz vor dem Ziel stehen, werden wir nicht aufgeben." **_

"_**Du meinst... die Prophezeiung? Aber... wenn es Harry ist, dann-" **_

"_**Es muss nicht Harry sein. Lils, die Propheizung kann soviele Kinder betreffen. Alice und Frank's Sohn zum Beispiel. Einer wird ihn vernichten... und wenn es Harry ist, umso besser... Unser Sohn wird derjenige sein, der die Zaubererwelt von der übelsten Katastrophe befreit..." **_

"_**Ich will das nicht, James... Ich will nicht, dass er das tun muss." **_

"_**Lils..." **_

"_**Er soll normal aufwachsen... er soll ein glückliches Leben haben dürfen... etwas, das uns immer verwehrt blieb." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Er soll nicht so wie wir ständig zwischen den Seiten hin und hergezogen werden... Er sollte das Recht auf eine schöne Kindheit haben dürfen." **_

"_**Das wird er auch..." **_

_**James hatte mittlerweile ihre Hände ergriffen und sie liebevoll gestreichelt. Lilli hatte sich nur sehr langsam wieder von dem eben aufkeimenden stürmischen Gefühlen wieder beruhigt. **_

"_**Lils, Harry wird leben... er wird ein glückliches Kind werden... Er hat DICH und MICH! Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihm weh tun kann. Er hat Sirius und Anna, seine Paten, die ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützen würden, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er hat Remus, Peter, Frank und Alice. Ich würde meine Hand für sie ins Feuer legen... und sie würden uns beistehen bis zum Tot..." **_

"_**Wenn du das so sagst... dann glaub ich dir sogar, weißt du das?" sagte sie lächelnd. Es stimmte. Sie brauchte nur in seine Augen zu sehen, nur seine entschlossene Stimme zu hören, nur seine starke Nähe zu spüren und sie wußte und glaubte daran, dass für diesen einen Moment alles wieder gut werden würde. **_

"_**Glaube mir, Lils... Diesmal sind wir gewappnet. Voldemort wird nicht gewinnen..."**_

_**Der Morgen graute immer heller und beide hatten die Nacht über kaum geschlafen, geschweigedenn überhaupt Ruhe gefunden. Sie hatten sich zuvieles zu erzählen und noch vieles auf dem Herzen, was noch erzählt werden sollte. **_

"_**Wieviel Uhr ist es?" fragte sie erschöpft. **_

_**Mit einem mal war es ihr peinlich, dass sie einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch bekommen hatte und das merkte man an ihrer Zurückhaltung und der Erdbeerähnlichen Farbe im Gesicht. James mußte süffisant Grinsen als er das bemerkte, jedoch gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange, statt sie damit zu blamieren. **_

"_**Geh etwas schlafen. Wir reden später weiter... Harry wird jeden Augenblick wieder aufwachen." **_

"_**Aber du solltest auch schlafen..." **_

"_**Wir wechseln uns einfach ab. Schlaf du dich erst mal aus... " **_

"_**Sicher?" **_

"_**Sicher." **_

_**Nach einer Weile nickte sie und ließ sich von ihm nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer führen. An der Tür zum Kinderzimmer trennten sich die beiden mit einem liebevollen Kuss und während Lilli ins Bett ging, öffnete James vorsichtig die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Er lugte langsam herein auf das Kinderbett, wo das Baby friedlich schlief und sich seit seinem Weggang kaum bewegt hatte. Er hatte also wirklich brav weitergeschlafen. Er wußte nicht wie lange er nur dagesessen hatte und seinen Sohn anstarrte, aber irgendwann blickte er in geöffnete smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn anstrahlten. Harry hatte seine Hände nach seinem Vater ausgestreckt und begonnen zu lächeln. **_

"_**Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner..." **_

_**James nahm ihn auf den Arm und schritt mit ihm hinaus. Im Flur blieb er stehen und grinste das Baby vielsagend an. **_

"_**Na? Ein Blick auf deine Mammi gefälligst? Kommt bestimmt nicht oft vor, dass du sie schlafen siehst..."  
Er öffnete leise einen Spalt der Tür und spitzelte mit seinem Sohn hinein. Lilli war sofort eingeschlafen, nachdem sie sich auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest, dass die Decke neben ihr lag, statt auf ihr. **_

"_**Na? Willst du mal Mammi zudecken?" **_

_**Harry lachte begeistert auf und so trug James den kleinen mit sich ins Zimmer hinein und gab ihm einen Teil der Decke in die Hände, während er den schwereren Teil hielt und beide die Decke sanft über Lilli's Körper gleiten ließen um sie damit zuzudecken. Sie hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, so tief war ihr schlaf gewesen. James hätte sie noch ewig beobachten können, wenn Harry nicht plötzlich mit seiner Hand nach der Nase seiner Mutter gegriffen hätte um sie wachzuziehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte James ihn davon abhalten ohne ein Mucks von sich zu geben und hielt seinen Finger vor den Mund um seinem Sohn mit einem "Pschhhh" klar zu machen, dass er seine Mutter schlafen lassen solle. Der kleine legte daraufhin, womöglich, weil er die Bedeutung noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, auch seinen Finger an den Mund und versuchte denselben Laut wie den seines Vaters von sich zu geben. Es prustete lediglich etwas Spucke in James Gesicht, was dieser mit einer Grimasse dankte. Er trug ihn hinaus ins Wohnzimmer hinab und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch nieder. **_

"_**Ich würd dich ja gern zu deinen Paten schicken, damit ich mit deiner Mum mal alleine schlafen kann, aber da hätte ich Panik, dass sie dir unanständige Sachen zeigen... Damit meine ich nicht ihr privatleben, mehr ihre Ausdrucksweise. Deine Paten müssen sich vorher erst so richtig zerstreiten, um sich wirklich zu verstehen. Weißt du was ich meine?" **_

_**Der kleine Harry wiegte seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite und James hätte schwören können, ein Fragezeichen über dem kleinen Gehirn zu erkennen. Er konnte nicht anders als amüsiert zu lachen und seinen Sohn zu knuddeln. **_

"_**Tu deinem Dad einen Gefallen... werd nicht so wie dein Patenonkel und such dir bloß kein Mädchen wie deine Patentante... Gibt nur Ärger!" **_

_**Sein Sohn sah ihn noch immer blinzelnd und mit halboffenen Mund an. **_

"_**Und wenn du dann mal ein Mädchen wie deine Mum triffst? Dann sei nicht so wie dein alter Herr, der erst Fehler machen mußte um zu erkennen, wie sehr er dieses Mädchen liebte. Weißt du, Harry, man merkt nicht immer sofort, dass man einen Menschen mag. Man lernt soetwas erst mit der Zeit und wenn du glaubst, dass deine Mum und Ich viel zuviel Zeit gebraucht haben, was denkst du dann erst von deinen Paten? Du hast schon lustige Beschützer, hm? Ich glaub, der einzige, der normal ist ist Moony. Obwohl man das auch nicht behaupten kann. Er ist mir manchmal zu nachdenklich und glüblerisch. Ganz der Denker halt. Irgendwie benimmt er sich etwas komisch... Er hat ziemliches Pech mit Frauen. Schade, eigentlich ist er ein guter Kerl... Gut, Wormtail ist der einzig normale von uns, auch wenn er ein kleiner Angsthase ist." **_

_**Harry sah seinen Vater leicht verständnislos an und James sah erstaunt wie sein Sohn den Kopf schüttelte, warum auch immer. **_

"_**Hey, Kleiner, ich kann kein Babysch. Das hab ich doch nur Anna gesagt um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Sie läßt es immer mit sich machen, weißt du. Wir haben uns schon als Kinder immer so verarscht oder besser: Padfoot hat damit begonnen und ich fands lustig. Kennst den Spruch? Was sich neckt, das liebt sich? Es ist wahr. Wirst du später vielleicht auch noch mitbekommen. Manchmal liebt man es, wenn ein guter Freund sich richtig aufregt über etwas total lächerliches. Harry, es gibt noch sovieles was ich dir zeigen werde. Ich will dich leiten, wie meine Eltern mich geleitet haben. Und im Gegensatz zu ihnen werde ich dir sehr wohl zeigen, wie du in Hogwarts möglichst gut Professor McGonnagall ärgern kannst. Streiche sind das A und O, Kleiner. Wie soll man sonst die langweiligen Stunden von Binns überleben. Was? Du denkst, der ist bestimmt nicht mehr da, wenn du kommst, weil er bis dahin doch schon im Ruhestand sein sollte oder sogar tot? Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig, Sohn. Denn erstens:Unkraut vergeht nicht! Und zweitens... reden wir hier von einem Geist. Der ist schon tot... Was erklären könnte, warum er einen fast zu tode langweilt!" **_

_**Und dazu lachten sowohl Vater als auch Sohn. Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und er brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass es Sirius und Anna waren, die herein marschierten. **_

"_**Hey, James," grüßte Anna's Stimme und die beiden setzten sich um die beiden herum. **_

"_**Morgen. Was macht ihr denn schon hier? Ist es nicht ein wenig zu früh?" **_

"_**Dumbledore braucht uns beide im Orden." **_

"_**Lilli schläft aber?" **_

"_**Dann lass sie weiterschlafen," antwortete Anna.**_

"_**Er braucht auch nur Sirius und dich. Geht glaub ich um den Fidelius-Zauber... und er braucht noch einige Zutaten dafür. Ich pass schon auf Harry auf!" **_

_**Anna streckte ihre Hände aus und Harry krabbelte bereitwillig zu ihr auf den Schoss, was sie nicht nur freute, sondern auch zum lachen brachte. **_

"_**Aiiih, James ich liebe deinen kleinen Schatz!" **_

"_**Und er dich eindeutig auch," bemerkte James lachend, da Harry freudig strahlte als sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und dazu noch sehr zufrieden aussah. **_

"_**Na, dann, Padfoot. Lass uns mal gehen." **_

_**Die beiden Männer standen auf und gingen auf den Kamin zu. Sie reisten zum Phoenixorden wo sie auf Dumbledore's Büro zugingen und James seinen besten Freund unweigerlich die Frage stellen mußte, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag. **_

"_**Du und Anna, ihr seit wirklich sehr gute Paten. Eigene Kinder?" **_

"_**Eigene Kinder?" lachte Sirius bellend. "Hey, wir sind grad mal seit nem halben Jahr verheiratet. Komm mir nicht mit Kinder... und Anna erst Recht nicht." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**'s schon schlimm genug dass Harry und Neville in dieser Welt leben müssen. Anna und Ich könnten unser Kind nicht so beschützen wie wir es als Paten könnten. Wir würden uns zu sehr hineinsteigern." **_

"_**... Ah, Sirius, James, da seit ihr ja," begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden und führte sie in sein Büro hinein. **_

_**Dumbledore hatte ihnen weitere Anweisungen für den Fideliuszauber erklärt. Unter anderem, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte, weil James und Lilli den Zauber alleine mit dem Geheimniswahrer sprechen mußten. Außerdem mußten sie auch noch einige Monate warten, da verschiedene Gegenstände und Zutaten fehlten. **_

"_**Aber je länger wir warten, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass Voldemort uns doch noch erwischt!" **_

"_**Ich verspreche dir James, dass wir für euren Schutz sorgen werden. Im Moment paßt täglich jemand vom Orden vor eurem Haus auf und sobald sich ein Todesser nähern würde, wären sie binnen weniger Sekunden sofort zur Stelle. Für eure Sicherheit ist gesorgt, sofern du dich nicht unnötigerweise noch in Gefahr begibst." **_

_**Sirius legte seinem besten Freund mutmachend die Hand auf die Schulter. **_

"_**Hey, Kumpel... keine Sorge. Ich pass schon auf dich auf! Keiner kommt zu dir durch, ohne an mir vorbei zu kommen!" **_


	140. Chapter 140

_**Chap 140: The beginning of a painfully time **_

Sirius brachte James wieder zurück nach WingCastle wo er erstaunlicherweise feststellte, dass Lilli schon wieder wach war. Sie saß mit Anna und Harry in der Küche und spielten mit dem Baby herum, oder besser, das Baby spielte mit den Frauen herum. 

"_**Hey, Lils, warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte James als sie sich dazu setzten und nun alle vier einen Kreis um den kleinen Harry bildeten, der freudig mit seinen Händen in der Luft klatschte. **_

"_**Ich bin plötzlich aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich weiß nicht, aber Tagschlaf liegt mir nicht so." **_

"_**Hast du wenigstens etwas geschlafen?" **_

"_**Ja, hab ich.Keine Sorge. Und du?" **_

"_**Ja, auch," log James. **_

_**Er wollte nicht, dass sich Lilli unnötig Sorgen um ihn machte. **_

"_**Wir waren gerade bei Dumbledore. Der Fidelius-Zauber kann erst in ein Paar Monaten angewandt werden. Es fehlen noch einige Gegenstände." **_

"_**In ein Paar Monaten?" **_

"_**Keine Sorge, Dumbledore sagt, dass uns nichts passieren kann. Er hat ständig Mitglieder des Ordens um uns herum postiert." **_

"_**Warum nicht gleich ne magische Videokamera in unserem Haus anbringen, die uns auf Schritt und Tritt hinterher läuft?" witzelte Lilli sarkastisch. **_

"_**Die war zu teuer," antwortete Sirius vollkommen ernst, grinste aber im nächsten Augenblick als er sah wie Lilli's Kinnlade unglaubig hinabrutschte. **_

"_**Das war ein Scherz... Sowas würden wir nie tun!" **_

"_**Aber es gibt sowas?" **_

"_**'türlich!" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Lilli fand das unfassbar aber auch für Anna und James war das das normalste auf der Welt. Da stand sie mit der magischen Welt nun schon so lange in Verbindung und hatte von einer nachlaufenden Kamera nicht mal das mindeste gehört! **_

"_**Aber sowas nützt nicht sehr viel. Wenn er nervt, zerstört man ihn mit einem Zauber einfach und das Geld ist futsch, das du dafür ausgegeben hast. Und da Jamesie-Puh hier ein solcher Geduldsbrocken ist," bei diesem Wort hatte Anna wiedermal mit beiden Händen veräppelnde Hässchenohren gezeigt. **_

"_**Haben wir uns entschieden, das gar nicht erst zu versuchen... Oh jeh, sorry, Leut. Muss zur Arbeit. Man sieht sich später." **_

"_**Anna? Ich dachte, du wolltest kündigen? James und Sirius sind dort schon weg, wieso-?" **_

"_**Lils, James hat gekündigt, weil es für ihn nach damals zu gefährlich ist, noch dort zu bleiben. Wenn Fudge nämlich zu Voldemort gehört, dann würde er ständig in eine Falle laufen. Sirius ist von dort weg, weil er mehr Zeit für die Aufträge des Ordens braucht und die sich einfach dummerweise immer mit der Aurorenarbeit überschneiden und das nicht länger gehen konnte und wenn er nicht im Ministerium nebenbei arbeiten muss, kann er auch besser auf dich und James aufpassen. ABER EIN SPITZEL brauchen wir im Ministerium und ich hab nun mal eine zu hohe Position um sie einfach so aufzugeben. Ich hab den größten Kontakt zu Fudge und den anderen vom Zauberergamot und wir müssen wissen, was Fudge als nächstes tut, um ihm einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Glaub mir, Voldemort weiß es bestimmt auch schon." **_

"_**Aber ist es für dich nicht genau so gefährlich?" fragte Lilli besorgt. **_

_**Harry hatte alle immer wieder verwirrt angesehen, als das Gespräch ernster wurde. **_

"_**Was ist wenn Voldemort plötzlich beschließt DICH töten zu lassen? Er wüßte die ganze Zeit wo du dich zur welcher Zeit befindest ." **_

"_**Ja, aber wenn du es von dieser Seite siehst, Lils. Befinden wir uns alle ständig in Gefahr! Auch Remus, Peter oder Sirius. Ich bin im Zaubereiministerium sogar noch sicher, weil Kingsley und die anderen Auroren da sind und Voldemort es nie wagen würde, das Ministerium persönlich anzugreifen, ganz zu schweigen davon,das Fudge einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn er das tut. Außerdem kann ich auf mich aufpassen. Wenn's wirklich mal brenzlig kommen sollte, gibts da ja noch den guten alten Zauberstab." **_

"_**Du kannst den Todesfluch nicht mehr abwehren!" **_

"_**Aber ich kann Hilfe rufen, apparieren oder sonst was... Lils, mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich... Außerdem hab ich nen Aufpasser an meiner Seite!" **_

_**Dabei grinste sie Sirius an, der bellend lachte und sie für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich heranzog.**_

"_**Der Aufpasser wird heut Abend nur seinen Job abtreten." **_

"_**An?" **_

"_**Moony," antwortet er nachdenklich. "Ich muss zu ner Mission. Meine liebe Cousine ausspionieren. Moony wird dich heut Abend dann von der Arbeit abholen." **_

"_**Okay, mit ihm geb ich mich auch zufrieden. War immerhin dein Vorgänger!" **_

"_**Wit witzig," stieß er sarkastisch aus, doch Anna schlang lachend ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn aufs neue leidenschaftlich. Und wieder hatte Lilli das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass alles was gerade gesagt wurde, nur gesprochen wurde, um die Realität, die auf sie zukam zu vertuschen. Sie spürte einfach, das alles anders kam, als sie es planten. **_

"_**Also, bis später!" **_

_**Nach einem letzten Knuddeln mit Harry, ging sie in Richtung Kamin. **_

"_**Anna!" rief Lilli ihr hinterher. Sie blieb kurz vor dem Kamin stehen und drehte sich überrascht um. **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**... Pass auf dich auf," flehte Lilli mit trauriger Stimme. Es war ihr Herz, dass ihr dieses frustrierte Gefühl gab, dass sie ihre beste Freundinn zum letzten mal sehen würde. **_

"_**Unkraut vergeht nicht," lachte sie und zwinkerte ihnen zu, bevor sie dann in den Kamin stieg und ins Zaubereiministerium reißte. **_

_**Und obwohl ihre Freundinn weg war, blieb das schreckliche Gefühl in ihr zurück, jemanden verloren zu haben. Sie blickte zu ihrem Sohn hinab, der sie alle unschuldig angesehen hatte. Er wußte nicht was noch alles kommen würde. Keiner wußte es, aber Lilli war vielleicht die einzige, die diese Katastrophe spürte... Es war haargenau wie damals... als sie James beinahe verloren hatte... **_

_**Und als am Abend die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, spürte sie es klar und deutlich. Es war Winter und die Sonne ging bereits sehr früh unter, gegen 17 Uhr war es schon dunkel gewesen. Der Mond schien hervor und je länger Lilli ihn betrachtete, umso stärker wurde das Gefühl, das etwas passieren würde. 18 Uhr... Anna würde genau um diese Uhrzeit ihre Arbeit beenden. James schlang zärtlich seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, als er sie im Garten stehen sah. **_

"_**Es ist kalt, Lils..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und versuchte sie durch seine Umarmung zu wärmen. Selbst am Abendhimmel schienen sich die Wolken zu verdunkeln, als ob sie ein Gewitter ankündigten. **_

_**Anna schloss die Tür ihres Büro's und verabschiedete sich noch von allen Kollegen, während sie zum Aufzug ging. **_

"_**Hey," grüßte Kingsley sie, als zu ihm in den Aufzug stieg. **_

"_**Auch Feierabend?" **_

"_**So siehts aus," antwortete sie lächelnd. **_

"_**Und was machst du jetzt?" **_

"_**Kings, ich bin verheiratet," erinnerte sie ihn unglaubig, auf seinen vielsagenden Ausdruck hin. Diesem war promt das Grinsen vergangen und er sank wieder zurück auf seine Seite. **_

"_**Ist er wenigstens ein guter Ehemann?" **_

"_**Ja, ist er." **_

"_**Naja, dachte nur. Weil er sich in Hogwarts immer wie ein reudiger Hund benommen hat." **_

_**Bei dem Kommentar mußte Anna schmunzeln. Wenn er wüßte wie sehr GENAU DAS WORT doch zutraf. **_

"_**Ich dachte, das geht nie gut..." **_

"_**Das was du von ihm hälst ist falsch!" **_

"_**Er ist also nicht der besserwisserische Angeber mit nem viel zu großen Ego?" **_

"_**Nein, das ist er nicht! Er ist ein lieber Mensch... Mein EHEMANN!" **_

"_**... Der Kerl kennt keine Regeln! Wer sagt dir, dass ihm die Ehe wichtig ist?" **_

"_**Mein Herz... Und Kings... du scheinst ZUVIELE REGELN zu kennen." **_

"_**Regeln sind da um die Ordnung auf der Welt zu erhalten und nicht wie Black meint: Um gebrochen zu werden." **_

"_**Sirius lebt nach seinen eigenen Regeln und wenn du mal deine Augen aufmachen würdest, könntest du sehen, dass das Zaubereiministerium nicht so perfekt ist, wie du glaubst." **_

"_**Es beschützt uns. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hätte uns doch längst alle unterworfen, wenn das Zaubereiministerium ihm nicht Einhalt gebieten würde." **_

"_**Denkst du das wirklich?" **_

"_**Nein, ICH WEISS ES!" **_

_**Anna schüttelte nur hoffnungslos den Kopf als sie unten ankamen und sich die Aufzugtür öffnete. Beide traten hinaus und gingen auf die Kamine zu. **_

"_**Das ist der Grund, warum ich mich letztenendes für Sirius entschieden habe... Weil ich das System auch nicht für perfekt halte..." **_

"_**Aber du arbeitest noch hier." **_

"_**Machs gut..."**_

_**Sie gab ihm eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, bevor sie auf den Kamin zuschritt und hinaus in die freie Luft gelang. Remus hatte vor dem Zaubereiministerium auf sie gewartet und ihr zugewunken als er sie sah. Anna wurde leichter ums Herz als sie ihn sah.Ganz egal wie kalt es wurde,bei ihren Freunden fühlte sie sich sicher, genau so wie bei Remus. **_

"_**Hallo," begrüßte er sie. **_

"_**Hi... gehen wir..." **_

_**Beide schritten durch die Straßen hindurch, über enge Gassen und menschenleere Wege. Dieser Tage, in denen Voldemort überall mehr Macht erlangte, wagten sich kaum noch viele Menschen hinaus, sobald es dunkel wurde. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Todesser jeden Abend auf Streife gingen um neue Opfer zu suchen. Jeder, dem sein Leben etwas Wert war, benutzte Flohpulver um irgendwohin zu reisen. Anna hätte das unter normalen Umständen auch gemacht, aber da sie zum Hauptquartier des Ordens mußte, wäre es zu riskant gewesen, den Kamin zu benutzten und auch beim Apparieren hätte man die Spur verfolgen können. Wenn man beobachtet wurde, war es immer besser, zu Fuß hinzugehen und die Verfolger irgendwann durch Zufall abzuhängen. **_

"_**Danke, dass du mich abgeholt hast," sagte sie nach einer Weile, in der sie stillschweigend durch die Straßen wanderten. Remus hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. **_

"_**Alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt, da er kein weiteren Ton von sich gab. **_

_**Es war merkwürdig, da er sonst auch immer zumindest etwas zu sagen hatte und nicht stumm neben einem herlief. **_

"_**Remus?" **_

_**Anna blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und hielt ihn fest. **_

"_**Was i-" **_

_**Sie brach ab, als sie an seinen Augen erkannte, dass er nicht sie, sondern in die Leere vor ihr starrte. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass dies nur eins bedeuten konnte. Der Imperius-Fluch. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und wollte ihn auf Remus richten, um sich zu schützen als eine weibliche fremde Stimme in ihrer Nähe den Entwaffnungszauber rief und der Stab aus ihren Händen glitt. Anna brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um die Todesser zu erkennen, die sie umringt hatten... **_

"_**Dachtest du wirklich, White... dass du uns entkommen bist? Der Dunkle Lord hatte nur nicht vor dich zu töten... bis JETZT..." **_

_**Es war Peta's Stimme... sie lebte noch und sie würde nun das zu Ende bringen, was Voldemort begonnen hatte...**_


	141. Chapter 141

_**141: Death**_

"Remus!" rief Anna panisch, in ihrer Stimme war Angst zu hören. Doch ganz gleich wie sehr sie nach ihm schrie. Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, die Augen blieben leer, seine Seele war wie ausgeschalten. 

"_**Ist er nicht süß? Wie er einfach nur da steht und alles mitansehen wird?" **_

_**Peta's Stimme erklang nahe ihres rechten Ohres, was Anna dazu veranlaßte einen Schritt zur Seite auszuweichen. Nicht aus Panik oder Angst. Sie hatte sich einfach nur erschrocken. **_

"_**Du hast diese Macht nicht," sagte Anna mit fester Stimme. **_

"_**Du bist nicht stark genug um einen starken unverzeihlichen Fluch auf ihn anzuwenden..." **_

"_**Sie nicht... Ich schon..." **_

_**Anna zuckte unwillkürrlich zusammen als sie die eiskalte Stimme von Voldemort hörte, die hinter ihr ertönte. Sie drehte sich aufs neue um und stand nun mit der Brust genau an seinem Zauberstab, den der Zauberer ruhig und gelassen hielt. Seine blasse Haut machte ihn im Mondlicht noch unheimlicher, fast wie eine Leiche, die unter ihnen umherwanderte. Sie war umzingelt, überall waren Todesser und es gab kein Entkommen, kein Zauberstab, mit dem sie hätte Hilfe holen können. Apparieren war unmöglich... sie hatte es versucht, sich konzentriert, es ging nicht. Voldemort mußte einen Schutzschild aufgebaut haben. Das alles war eine geplante Falle... und sie lief nichtsahnend hinein. Sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen, nicht gespürt, nicht daran geglaubt. Sie war so glücklich in der letzten Zeit, dieser Tag war so fern gewesen. **_

"_**Ich habe von eurem Vorhaben gehört..." zischte er los. **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Den Fidelius-zauber, richtig? Nur um Potter zu schützen. Dabei will ich doch nur sein Kind... Er ist mehr... wie eine weitere Trophäe, die auf dem Weg zum Ziel liegt." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Denkt Dumbledore wirklich, dass er mich damit von meinem Vorhaben abhalten kann? Dass er mich von meinem ZIEL ABBRINGT? HÄLT ER MICH WIRKLICH FÜR SO ZURÜCKGEBLIEBEN, DASS ICH SEINEN SINNLOSEN PLAN NICHT DURCHSCHAUE!" **_

_**Je lauter seine Stimme wurde, um so schneller schien ihr Herz zu rasen. Fast so, als ob es weglaufen wollte, als ob es jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, das konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen. Es war anders als früher. Ihr Leben war anders. Sirius war da, jemand, für den es sich lohnte zu leben. Ihre Freunde waren glücklich. Lilli, James, Frank und Alice hatten zwei wundervolle Kinder. Sie wollte auch ein Kind haben mit Sirius zusammen und eine Familie gründen... Sie hatte begonnen an die Zukunft zu glauben, an ihr Leben zu hängen, es zu mögen. **_

"_**Du hättest groß sein können, White. Du hast dich im Zaubereiministerium hochgearbeitet, du hast reines, dunkles Blut in dir. Alles was du haben wolltest, hätte ich dir geben können. Du hättest auf meinen Handel eingehen sollen..." **_

_**Etwas schmerzvolles hatte sich in ihrem inneren festgesetzt. Nicht, dass es sie sonderlich interessierte, was Voldemort da von sich gab. Aber sie hatte nun verstanden und akzeptiert. Sie würde sterben, würde all die Menschen, die sich auf sie verlassen hatten und sie mochten, im Stich lassen. Ihr fiel kein Weg ein zu entkommen. Nicht mal Remus war ihr mehr eine Hilfe. Er stand da, dem Fluch unterworfen. **_

"_**Ich wollte dich eigentlich am Leben lassen," sagte er, während er Schritt für Schritt um sie herum ging. Eine Taktik um den Feind zu verunsichern und zu ängstigen. Es zeigte seine Wirkung. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, unkontrolliert zu zucken.**_

"_**Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, White... Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich mich persönlich um meine Feinde kümmere. Aber bei euch ist es anders... Meine Diener scheinen bei euch nicht weiterzukommen, Black, die Potters, die Longbottems... DU, also... werde wohl ICH mir die Hände an euch schmutzig machen müssen um euch endlich loszuwerden... Irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich es zu Ende bringe?" **_

"_**Wieso?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie hatte kein Mut, aber das war etwas, dass sie wissen mußte... **_

"_**Wieso was?"**_

"_**Wieso... tun sie das? Wieso James Eltern? Jaivenko und Stone, Han und all die anderen reinblütigen Zauberer. Ich dachte, sie wollten die Welt von den Halbblütern und Muggeln befreien? Stattdessen töten sie jeden, der ihnen gerade auf dem Weg liegt." **_

_**Voldemort lachte. Seine Augen hatten sich giftig verengt und er drückte seinen Zauberstab tiefer an ihr Herz. Anna versuchte nicht zurückzuweichen, zumindest vor dem Tot keine Angst zu zeigen. **_

"_**Ich werde ewig leben, White... was kümmert es mich da, wer von euch widerlichen Kreaturen lebt oder stirbt? Ich werde unsterblich sein und dein Urgroßvater versucht mich daran zu hindern. Deswegen bist DU mein nächstes Opfer..." **_

"_**Wegen Dumbledore?" **_

"_**Vielleicht hört dieser Narr mit seinem sinnlosen Orden endlich auf, wenn ich ihm zeige, was er damit anrichtet! Du bist seine Urenkelin, die letzte Erbin, seines Blutes. Oder besser... du WARST ES..." **_

_**Voldemort nahm den Fluch von Remus, so dass er aus der Starre wieder erwachte. Ihm war schindelig zumute und er wäre fast umgekippt, wenn ihn nicht Peta und noch ein Todesser festgehalten hätten. **_

"_**Was?" begann er verwirrt. **_

_**Anna schüttelte nur unglaubig den Kopf. Sie wußte was Voldemort damit bezwecken wollte und so sehr sie auch geglaubt hatte, ihn nicht noch mehr hassen zu können, das hier übertraf alles. **_

"_**Anna?" stieß Remus erschrocken aus, als er Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab bei ihr stehen sah. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde um zu verstehen, was passiert war. **_

"_**Nein..." **_

"_**Das ist eine Nachricht für Dumbledore: Das sind die Konsequenzen die er für sein Handeln trägt!" **_

"_**Nein!" flehte Remus aufs neue. **_

_**Er versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien, in dem ihn die Todesser festhielten. Verzweifelt zog er an ihren Griffen um zu Anna durchzukommen und Voldemort zu hindern, aber er kam keinen Millimeter davon. Voldemort lachte ein letztes mal eiskalt auf, seine eisigen Augen waren auf Anna gerichtet, dessen tieftrauriger Blick zu Remus wanderte. Sie versuchte lächeln... aber es war eine frustrierte letzte Mimik, die sie hervorbrachte. **_

"_**Nein, bitte!" **_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" **_

_**Und während der grüne Blitz sie traf und das Leben mit sich aus ihr herausriss, konnte Remus erkennen wie sie mit ihren Lippen ein letztes Wort formte: "Danke." Ihre Augen schlossen sich, sie hauchte ein letztes mal aus bevor ihr Körper elegant zu Boden fiel und auf das kalte Gestein hinab glitt... **_

_**Voldemort gab seinen Dienern ein Zeichen und sie ließen ihn los. Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert auf Anna zuzustürmen und zu ihr hinabzusinken. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen... Sie war einer der wenigen Todesfluchopfern, die in Frieden starben, die bereit waren, vom Leben loszulassen.**_

„_**Wieso..." fragte er unfassbar, seine Hände zitterten, sein Herz schien nicht mehr zu pochen, schien stehen geblieben zu sein, als er auf den toten Körper seiner Freundinn hinab blickte. **_

"_**Vergiß nicht, Lupin... Dumbledore soll sich ab jetzt aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten." **_

_**Er hörte wie sich die vielen Schritte wieder von ihnen entfernten und wie es immer ruhiger wurde. Die Nacht war still geworden, zu still...**_

Lilli wachte schreiend aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Anna, es war das letzte was sie sah. Ihre Angst, war das letzte was sie spürte und sie spürte sie noch immer in sich. 

"_**James!" rief sie während sie eilends aus dem Bett sprang und hinaus lief. **_

"_**James!" **_

_**Sie lief die Treppen hinunter in den Wohnzimmer, wo dieser gerade mit Harry auf seinen Armen heraus kam. **_

"_**Lil-" **_

"_**James! Anna!" **_

"_**Wie?" **_

"_**Anna... Ich... Ich hatte schon wieder einen Traum. Aber es war kein Traum... James, ich..." **_

"_**Lils, beruhig dich, bitte!" **_

"_**Nein... James, sie... ich habs gesehen... Sie ist tot... Er hat sie..." **_

"_**Er? Wer?" **_

"_**Voldemort," stieß sie stotternd hervor. **_

"_**Lils, Anna ist in Sicherheit bei Remus. Er hat sie abgeholt und sie sind bestimmt schon im Orden." **_

"_**Ich... Ich habs gesehen, James. Es war real... alles... Es ist genau wie damals..." **_

"_**Warte hier!" sagte James tröstend nachdem er sie ein paar mal an den Oberarmen gestreichelt hatte um sie zu wärmen. Sie war eiskalt,als ob sie draußen gestanden hätte. Er ging auf den Kamin zu und warf das Flohpulver hinein. **_

"_**Albus Dumbledore!" **_

_**Und Dumbledore's Gesicht erschien in den Flammen. **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Professor Dumbledore. Lilli..." **_

_**Er sah zu ihr hinter, doch als ihm klar wurde, wie verängstigt und verwirrt sie war,beschloss er, das ganze anders anzugehen. **_

"_**Sind Anna und Remus schon bei euch angekommen?" **_

"_**Nein, wir machen uns auch alle Sorgen, weil sie bis jetzt nicht hier aufgetaucht sind. Wir können sie auch auf sonstigem Wege nicht erreichen. Ich habe Moody, Alice und Frank hinausgeschickt um sie zu suchen." **_

"_**Professor," sagte Lilli und hatte sich neben James niedergesetzt. **_

"_**Ich... Ich hatte wieder einen dieser Träume... Voldemort... er hat Anna getötet... Er..." **_

_**Dumbledore hatte nichts tröstendes von sich gegeben und als James in diese kristallklaren Augen blickte, verstand er auch warum. Dumbledore war ein mächtiger Zauberer, nicht allwissend, aber er war sehr stark. Er hatte es gespürrt und wollte es hier und jetzt nicht noch schlimmer machen, in dem er es ihnen mitteilte. **_

"_**Ich werde euch kontaktieren, so bald wir Neues erfahren," versprach er, doch schon im nächsten Moment herrschte im Orden große Aufruhr. James konnte hören wie die anderen Mitglieder irgendetwas entsetztes ausstießen. **_

"_**Professor!" rief er, aber Dumbledore war nicht mehr zu sehen. **_

_**Stattdessen trat jemand anderes ins Blickfeld. Remus... der die tote Anna auf seinen Armen herein getragen hatte. Fast sah sie aus als ob sie nur schlafen würde... Sie wußten es besser. **_

_**Frank war kurze Zeit später mit Remus nach Godrics Hollow gekommen, damit er sich bei ihnen ausruhen konnte. Nachdem sie ihn in ein Gästezimmer brachten, setzten sich die 3 Freunde im Wohnzimmer gemeinsam nieder. Anfangs wagte es niemand ein Wort zu sprechen, zu tief war die Trauer noch gewesen. **_

"_**Wie?" war alles was James schließlich noch hervor brachte. **_

_**Frank wußte nicht ob es klug war ihnen das zu erzählen, wo die Wunden noch so frisch waren, aber später würde das nicht viel daran ändern. Vielleicht würde es sogar noch mehr weh tun. **_

"_**Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer... war es... Es war... der unverzeihliche Todesfluch. Es ging also... schnell. Wir haben keine Spuren von Misshandlungen oder ähnlichem gefunden. Er hat sie nicht gequält oder so... ein Glück." **_

"_**Aber... Moony war doch bei ihr." **_

"_**Remus... er stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch von Voldemort. Er war nicht er selbst und konnte ihr auch nicht helfen. Voldemort hatte zwar den Fluch von ihm genommen als er Anna tötete, aber... er konnte nichts mehr tun..." **_

"_**Weiß es... Weiß es Padfoot schon?" **_

_**Frank schüttelte traurig und bedrückt den Kopf. **_

"_**Nein, wie denn? Er kehrt erst morgen früh von der Mission zurück." **_

"_**Wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte James leise. **_

"_**Alice kümmert sich um ihre Leiche... Sie ist... definitiv tot, James... Anna ist definitv tot... Sie wird nicht mehr zurückkommen."**_

_**Es war dieser gebrochen gesprochene Satz, der so verzweifelt aus Franks Mund kam, der die Wahrheit schmerzhaft in ihnen einhämmerte...**_

_**Sie warteten darauf, dass Sirius wieder von der Mission zurückkommen würde. Wußten, wie schwer es ihn treffen würde, vielleicht zu schwer. James konnte nicht dafür garantieren, dass er nicht sofort wild mit dem Zauberstab wahllos Dinge zerschmettern würde. Er hatte seinem Freund dieses Glück gegönnt, nein, sogar gewünscht. Sie hatten sich alle für die beiden gefreut, als sie sogar geheiratet hatten. Alles war perfekt, ihr Leben war perfekt geworden und mit einem mal, war alles vorbei. Als ob von einer auf die andere Sekunde, sich alles mit einem mal verändert hätte. Sirius würde als erstes nach seiner Mission nach Godrics Hollow kommen, diese Nachricht hatte man ihm gegeben. James wollte nicht, dass er es von jemand anderem erfährt. Wer wußte schon, wie er es sonst aufnehmen würde?**_

_**Es war sehr früh morgens. Auf gewisse Weise realisierte James es selbst noch nicht. Er mußte es sich in Gedanken ein paar mal vorsprechen um es zu glauben... Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und Sirius trat zu ihnen herein. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Rose in der rechten Hand. Ihre Blütenblätter waren in einem hellem Weiss und glitzerten bildschön hervor. Er lächelte... noch... **_

"_**Hey, was konnte nicht bis morgen warten," sagte er glücklich strahlend. **_

"_**Sirius..." flüsterte Lilli sehr leise. Ein Kloss hatte sich in ihrer Kehle ausgebreitet und ließ es nicht zu, dass sie noch mehr von sich gab. Irgendwie hatte sie auch keine Kraft mehr übrig, um den Kloss zu bekämpfen, um zu sprechen. **_

"_**Ja, Ich bins. Sirius! Ich sollte sofort zu euch kommen. Also, was ist so wichtig, dass es mich davon abhält meine Frau zu sehen? Ich hab ihr was mitgebracht..." **_

_**Er reichte es Lilli in die Hand. **_

"_**Das ist eine SternenBergrose. Gibt es bei den Muggeln nicht und auch in der Zaubererwelt kommt es selten vor. Hübsch, nicht?" **_

_**Lilli konnte nicht anders als ihn sofort in die Arme zu schließen und an seiner Schulter zu weinen. Mit einem mal hatte sie die Trauer übermant. **_

"_**Sirius... Anna..." **_

"_**Was? Lils, was ist? Wieso?" **_

_**Er hatte James angesehen und obwohl es keiner Worte bedarft hätte, dass Sirius es verstand, sprach es James aus. Nur so konnten sie es auch glauben, realisieren, verstehen... und akzeptieren.  
"Anna ist tot, Padfoot... Sie ist... heute Abend... von Voldemort getötet worden." **_

"_**W-Was?" **_

_**Er stand nur da, war nicht im Stande irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen. Keine Trauer, kein Leid, kein Schmerz, nicht mal eine Träne fiel von seinen Augen. Sie waren leer... wie sein Herz, sein Körper, wie er. Lilli hatte ihn noch stärker an sich gedrückt, in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendetwas tun möge. Nur damit sie sahen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Er tat nichts... Er blieb einfach stehen und atmete leise vor sich hin.**_

_**Die Beerdigung fand nur 2 Tage später statt. Wie alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen auch wurde Anna auf dem Zaubererfriedhof neben dem Hogwarts-Schloss beerdigt. Diesmal nur im engen Kreis ihrer Freunde. Eine Familie besaß sie nicht mehr. Ihr Vater war schon lange vorher gestorben, ihre Mutter und Han waren auch vor kurzem von ihnen gegangen. Sie war die letzte der reinblütigen Familie White. Dumbledore hielt es daher für richtig, wenn nur ihre engsten Freunde und die Mitglieder vom Orden auf ihre Beerdigung kommen konnten. Es war ein heller Tag als man ihr Grab in die Erde hinab lies und trotz dessen, dass die Sonne auf den kalten Winterschnee herabschien war es kein schöner Tag... Es war der schrecklichste Tag in Sirius Blacks Leben. Ihm war soviel Glück in seinem Leben wiederfahren, wofür er dankbar war, aber ihm die einzige Person wegzunehmen, für die er gelebt hatte, riss sein ganzen Lebensmut weg. Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Er hätte es verkraftet, wenn man ihm seine nichtexistierende Familie genommen hätte. Natürlich wäre er traurig und frustiert, aber sie waren ihm nicht so wichtig wie Anna... Sie war alles für ihn gewesen und nun? Nun war er nichts. Während alle anderen Blumen auf das Grab hinabgleiten ließen, als Weggabe auf die andere Seite, legte Sirius die SternenBergrose hinab... mit einer Träne, die sich seit Tagen in seinem Inneren festgesetzt hatte ohne einen Weg nach draußen zu finden. Er hatte diese eine Träne zugelassen, doch schon danach waren sie wieder versiegt. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Er hörte nicht, was der Priester die ganze Zeit von sich gab, was er über Anna als Hexe sagte, oder was er über ihren Charakter und über das Leben nach dem Tot sprach. Er konnte nicht hören, nicht fühlen, nicht denken.  
Er wußte nicht mehr wie lange die Beerdigung gedauert hatte, er wußte nur, dass er irgendwann Lilli's und James Hände spürte, wie sie ihn aufzogen und mit sich vom Friedhof führten.**_

Er erkannte die Umrisse von einem Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer in Godrics Hollow, von James und Lilli's Zu Hause. Alles was er spürte waren Hände, die ihn zwangen sich auf die Couch niederzusetzten. Nicht wirklich realisierend, nahm er eine Tasse Tee in seinen Händen wahr. Er trank nicht. Im Grunde tat er gar nichts außer dazusitzten und die Zeit vergehen zu lassen. Es hieß, die Zeit heile alle Wunden. Er wollte es ausprobieren. 

"_**Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Lilli besorgt. **_

"_**Er sieht aus... als ob er selbst gestorben wäre." **_

"_**Mhm..." **_

"_**Ich seh nach Harry," hörte er Lilli's Stimme und er nahm noch wahr wie sie aus dem Zimmer schritt und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann spürte er eine vertraute Hand auf seiner Schulter und warme hasselnussbraune Augen, die ihn mit allem Mitgefühl, dass sie aufbringen konnten, ansahen. **_

"_**Lange kannst du deinen Frust nicht in dich hineinfressen,Kumpel" sagte dieser. **_

_**Sirius blickte nicht auf. Er wußte, dass er ihn nur provozieren wollte etwas unüberlegtes zu tun und er wußte, dass er der Versuchung schon jetzt fast erlag, zu handeln. **_

"_**Mensch, Padfoot! Wenn ich es ändern konnte, würde ich es tun. Ich würde Voldemort sofort umbringen und niederstrecken und ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weil ich es nicht schon längst getan habe... Die Erklärung ist letztenendes ganz einfach... Wir haben es versucht und wir sind gescheitert." **_

"_**Du hast doch keine Ahnung," raunzte ihn dieser an und hatte damit die erste "normale" Reaktion seit Anna's Tot gezeigt. Sein Atem wurde schneller, sein Herz schien mit einem mal stehen geblieben zu sein. Er fühlte nichts... nichts außer diesen tiefen, festen, intensiven Schmerz, der an ihm nagte. **_

"_**Nein, überhaupt nicht. Was weiß ich denn schon? Ich hab ja nur meine Eltern, June, meine Paten und jetzt auch meine BESTE FREUNDINN AN DIESES SCHWEIN VERLOREN!" **_

"_**Prima, dann hast du ja schon Übung darin!" **_

_**James hätte allein wegen dieser Behauptung Grund genug gehabt seinem besten Freund sofort eine runterzuhauen, aber er hatte Verständnis und das war auch nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache gewesen, seinen ganzen Frust an ihm auszulassen. **_

"_**Und was ist mit Lilli? Glaubst du Anna war ihr egal? Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der sie gemocht hat und dem sie fehlen wird? Anna war Lilli's beste Freundinn! Bedeutete ihr genausoviel wie dir und war für sie auch einer der wichtigesten Menschen." **_

"_**Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! Du weißt gar nichts! Du hast Lilli noch! Du kannst doch uns nicht miteinander vergleichen, Prongs! Ich habe mit Anna ALLES VERLOREN! ABSOLUT ALLES!" **_

"_**Wach auf, Padfoot!" **_

_**James hatte seinem besten Freund die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt um ihn festzuhalten. Er war sich sicher, wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann wäre er längst zum Kamin marschiert um abzuhauen. Er wußte nicht wie Sirius normalerweise reagieren würde, es war ihnen nie eine solche Situation passiert, aber es war das was er getan hätte, wenn es umgekehrt der Fall wäre. Wenn Lilli gestorben wäre und Sirius ihm ins Gewissen reden würde. **_

"_**Das hier ist die Realität. Menschen sterben, Freunde sterben... und Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr an Macht, weil wir ihn einfach nicht aufhalten können! Was willst du jetzt tun? Rausrennen, ihn suchen und dich ihm stellen? Du wirst den kürzeren ziehen, wirst sterben sobald er dich in seine Fänge bekommt und was dann? Glaubst du Anna hätte gewollt, dass du möglichst schnell nachkommst?" **_

"_**... Sie..." **_

"_**Sie ist tot, Sirius. Sie wird nicht wieder zurückkommen, ganz gleich was wir jetzt tun. Viele ändern sich zum schlechten, wenn sie den liebsten Menschen an ihrer Seite verlieren. Sie werden verbittert und unausstehlich, weil sie glauben, dass niemand mehr an ihnen hängt. Padfoot... es gibt trotzdem noch Menschen, denen sehr viel an dir liegt. Nicht nur mir ist dein Leben verdammt viel Wert... auch Lilli, Remus, Peter und den anderen... und vor allem... Harry." **_

_**James hatte Lilli mit dem Baby an der Tür entdeckt. Sie standen da, wartend darauf, wie Sirius wohl reagieren würde. **_

"_**Harry?" **_

"_**Ja, Harry. Dein Patensohn. Er hat nun seine Patentante verloren, nimm ihn nicht auch noch den Patenonkel weg... Er wird Anna niemals kennenlernen... oder sich irgendwie an sie erinnern." **_

"_**... Harry..." **_

_**Lilli schritt zu ihnen herein und blieb bei Sirius stehen. Er hatte sich ihnen zugewandt und James Sohn angesehen. Diese gefühlvollen smaragdgrünen Babyaugen, die ihn voller Liebe und Güte ansahen, als ob sie wüßten, was er durchmachte und ihn trösten wollten. Harry hatte seine Arme nach seinem Paten ausgestreckt. Vielleicht, weil er spürte, dass sein Pate ihn jetzt mehr brauchte, als irgendjemand anderem und so nahm Sirius ihn in seine Arme und setzte sich mit ihm wieder auf die Couch hinab. **_

"_**Ja... Harry..." **_

_**Auch James und Lilli ließen sich auf die nebenliegende Couch nieder. Sie sank in seine Umarmung, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt, beobachteten sie wie Sirius den kleinen Harry in seinen Armen hielt und ihn einfach nur ansah, wie das Baby auch ihn zu beobachten schien. **_

"_**Du wirst ein guter Pate werden, Padfoot," sagte James nach einer Weile. Er hatte endlich die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes zurück. **_

"_**Wir werden ihm von Anna erzählen... wie sie war... und... wie sie gestorben ist..." **_

_**Er nickte, trotz der Trauer, die noch immer in seinem Inneren keimte und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Jeden Augenblick der verging, hoffte er aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen und seine Frau vor ihm stehen zu sehen... Die Minuten vergingen und alles blieb gleich... Sie kam nicht wieder zurück. Sie war tot.**_

Einige Stunden später, Sirius saß noch immer da, während Harry in seinen Armen friedlich schlief. James saß auch noch auf der Couch, Lilli war mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß gefallen und schlief gleichfalls, als die Tür einen Spalt aufging und Remus vorsichtig herein kam. 

"_**... " **_

_**Er hatte es nicht gewagt etwas zu sprechen... **_

"_**Hey, Moony," sagte James und winkte ihn zu sich. Er setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Sirius hatte ihn nicht angesehen. Vielleicht weil er ihm tatsächlich die Schuld an dem ganzen gab und Remus konnte ihm nicht mal böse darüber sein. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür. **_

"_**Padfoot... Ich..." **_

_**Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas um die Last loszuwerden, aber nichts kam... **_

"_**Ist schon okay..." sagte dieser und hatte endlich aufgesehen. **_

"_**Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, Leute... Ich... komm schon zurecht." **_

_**Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum kleinen Harry hinab. Er konnte nicht aufhören an Anna zu denken. Immer wieder sah er Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit vor sich, Bilder, schlimme Bilder, wie sie ängstlich in seinen Armen liegt, weil wieder Dinge passiert sind... und jedesmal war Remus der Auslöser. Am Abend seines Geburtstages, als er zuviel getrunken hatte und im Affekt die Beziehung mit ihr beendete, da fand er sie trauernd am See. An Vollmond, als Remus sich verwandelt hatte und plötzlich außer Kontrolle geriet, hatte er Anna beinahe gebissen, wenn Sirius nicht eingegriffen hätte. Nein, Remus war nicht schlecht. Er war sein Kumpel, sein Freund. Er hatte das nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Er hatte Anna nicht mit Absicht sterben lassen. Soetwas wollte er nicht mal denken... und doch hatte es sich irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf festgesetzt. Remus Lupin war dabei als Anna gestorben ist, er hätte sie beschützen müssen, aber er hat es nicht verhindert, dass sie umgebracht wurde... **_

_**Anna, ihr Lachen, ihre Witze, ihr Sarkasmus... Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie wütend war. Ihre Nähe... er wollte sie wieder haben, wollte sie in seine Arme schließen und ihre Wärme spüren. Ihre Berührungen fühlen, ihren Duft wahrnehmen... Er hörte ihre Stimme, wie sie nach ihm rief, sah ihre Augen, wie sie ihn anstrahlten, wie sie leuchteten und mit einem mal... ohne dass er es aufhalten konnte, rollte eine weitere Träne über seine Wange... **_


	142. Chapter 142

Chap 142: Life changes

**_Der Winter verging mit der Zeit. Er hatte Ende Februar seine letzten Schneeflocken herabrieseln lassen, hatte eine letzte weiße Decke über den Friedhof von Hogwarts gleiten lassen, bevor sich langsam der Frühling ausbreiten konnte. Sirius war nach Anna's Tot nicht mehr zum Grab gegangen, er hatte sich im Grunde genommen vor seinen Freunden verschlossen und zurückgezogen. Insbesondere vor Remus. Vielleicht weil er tief in seinem Herzen wirklich ihm die Schuld am Geschehen gab. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber etwas in ihm, wollte einen Schuldigen an ihrem Tot finden. Es gab in dieser Zeit nur eine Person, die einen Draht zu ihm fand und ihn vielleicht somit noch am Leben festhielt. _**

_**Das war Harry. **_

_**Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, auch wenn sie ab und zu nur da saßen und sich anschwiegen.  
Es war eines Nachmittags, ein lauwarmer Frühlingstag. Sirius saß mal wieder mit Harry im Garten. James saß mit Lilli auf der Terasse und beide hatten ihren Freund dabei zugesehen. Wenn er mit dem Baby zusammen war, dann schien Sirius all seinen Schmerz und die Trauer vergessen zu können. Für einen Augenblick war er einfach nur der Pate des kleinen Jungen, der mehr als alles andere eine glückliche Zukunft verdient hatte. **_

"_**Was denkst du?" fragte Lilli ihn nach einer Weile und legte die Teetasse nieder. **_

"_**Wie nimmt er die ganze Sache auf?" **_

_**James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es waren nun schon fast 2 Monate vergangen, aber die Trauer um das Vergangene schien noch immer in der Luft zu legen. Es nahm sie alle noch immer sehr mit und irgendwie konnte man nicht ganz glauben, dass sie weg war und nie wieder mehr zurückkommen würde. **_

"_**Ich frag mich... ob ich es hätte verhindern können," flüsterte sie weiter woraufhin er überrascht aufsah. **_

"_**Ich hab es irgendwie gespürt, weißt du. Irgendwie schien es mir, als ob ich es geahnt hätte, dass sie geht und nicht wieder zurückkommen wird. Wenn ich sie aufgehalten hätte und-" **_

"_**Das ist dumm, Lils und das weißt du." **_

"_**Ich-" **_

"_**Ich glaub, Anna hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir so über sie reden." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ich denke, wir sollten sie als den Menschen in unseren Erinnerungen behalten, der sie war... Sie wußte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde..." **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Ich weiß wie Sirius sich jetzt fühlt. Es ist genau wie damals, als Du wirklich gestorben bist. Ich wollte danach nicht mehr leben. Ich hab mich gehen lassen... ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen, James. Allein jetzt wieder daran zurückzudenken. Ich verstehe Sirius..." **_

"_**Mhm... ich will ehrlich sein, Lils. Ich verstehe Padfoot nicht..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ich an seiner Stelle... ich hätte längst versucht Voldemort aufzuspüren um ihn zu töten und dann hätte ich mich selbst umgebracht, weil ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben könnte." **_

_**Auf gewisse Weise war es das schönste was sie seit Anna's Tot gehört hatte, auch wenn es traurig war. Aber sie fühlte genau so. Wenn James etwas passieren würde, sie würde zuerst seinen Mörder aufspüren und töten und dann sich selbst, weil der Gedanke sie innerlich zerfressen würde, ohne ihn leben zu müssen. Wie konnte etwas so schönes, wie die Liebe, einen so unglücklich machen?**_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was damals passiert ist, nachdem ich weggekippt bin." **_

"_**... Mhm... Willst du es wirklich jetzt wissen?"**_

"_**Ich denke, es gibt da noch etwas, dass du wissen mußt." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Du sagtest ja, keine Geheimnisse. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, weil es albern ist. Denke ich jedenfalls. Ich habs nur Anna erzählt, weil sie mich als einzige in dieser Hinsicht auch verstanden hat. Alice hätte es nicht verstanden, sie hätte es lächerlich gefunden. Anna meinte, ich solle es dir sagen. Damit wirklich alles zwischen uns geklärt ist." **_

"_**Mhm..." **_

"**_Du weißt noch, wie es damals war? Als ich wegen Melissa wiedermal ausgeflippt bin?"_**

Die Wochen vergingen und wieder war nichts wichtiges passiert. Anna und Sirius hatten die Schutzzauber um James und Lilli immer wieder erneuert und auch Melissa und Lucious behielten sie im Auge. Es gab nichts verdächtiges oder zumindest lies ihr Handeln nicht darauf schließen, dass jeden Augenblick etwas passieren könnte. Im Gegenteil, Malfoy hatte sich von James und dem Ministerium sogar noch fern gehalten. Nichts desto trotz blieben Anna und Siirus wachsam.

"Es ist ruhig," bemerkte Sirius eines Abends auf WingCastles.

Er stand mit Anna im Garten des Schlosses und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf, die sanft zu ihnen hinabglänzten. Der Himmel zeigte keine Anzeichen von einem Sturm oder Unwetter. Aber diese erdrückende Stille war vielleicht nur der Vorbote von etwas viel schlimmeren.

"Zu ruhig... " fuhr er mißtrauisch fort.

"Er unternimmt nichts... Warum?"

"Seit Han's Tot sind nun schon Monate vergangen... Und nichts ist passiert. Ich denke, das bedeutet nichts gutes. Er bereitet sich auf etwas großes vor."

"Mhm, das denke ich auch... Wir haben alles getan was wir konnten und mehr als abwarten können wir im Moment sowieso nicht machen."

"James weiß Bescheid? Wie er notfalls Hilfe holen kann?"

"Einerseits eben den Zweiwegspiegel und dann eben mit dem Zauberstab um die Mitglieder des Phoenixordens zu rufen."

"Ich hoffe er kann notfalls genug Zeit schinden um uns zu rufen."

"Hoff ich auch...Verdammt... Es ist ruhig... zu ruhig einfach..."

Mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung blickte er ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Seine Augen hatte er zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Als ob es gleich kommen würde... Irgendwas liegt in der Luft... Ich kanns kommen hören..."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" brüllte Lilli's Stimme und hatte die Stille durchbrochen.

Man sah einen überaus genervten James die Treppe herunter eilen und auf sie zukommen, hinter ihm stampfte eine wutenbrannte Lilli, dessen Kopf aussah wie die des Teufels persönlich!

"Was-?" hatte Sirius gerade noch ausgestoßen, stellte aber sehr schnell fest, dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihm auch so sofort erzählen würden, was sie nun schon wieder für ein Problem miteinander hatten.

"Lilli, hör auf damit! Ich hab nichts mit Lissy!"

"Und warum dann ständig diese Überstunden? Freiwillig?"

"Ich hab nie gesagt, dass sie freiwillig sind!"

"Du bist aber auch nicht gezwungen worden!"

"Lils, Fudge gibt uns die Aufgaben und ich kann schlecht abhauen, bevor sie nicht erledigt sind und Lissy kann sie nun mal nicht alleine lösen."

"Nein, sie braucht dafür ihren lieben Jamesie-boy! Weißt du wie das anktotz wenn sie dich per Flohpulver ruft und deinen Namen verunstaltet?"

"Merlin, Lils. Merkst du gar nicht, dass deine Eifersucht total fehl am Platz ist?"

"Ähm..." wollte Anna die beiden unterbrechen, aber keiner von ihnen ließ es zu und überhörten sie einfach.

"Und warum riechst du dann ständig nach ihrem widerlich süßen HonigParfum wenn du von der Arbeit kommst?"

"Weil wir ZUSAMMEN ARBEITEN! UND nichts anderes, Lilli! Warum unterstellst du mir immer eine Affäre mit ihr?"

"Weil du mir Grund dazu gibst!"

"Seit wann? Ich bin doch DEIN EHEMANN und nicht IHRER!"

"Aber ihr seit nun mal PARTNER!"

"Daran wird sich durch lautes Gebrülle auch nicht viel ändern."

"Ähm..." machte Sirius unsicher.

"Lils, was soll ich denn tun? Ich hab für dich auch Fudge schon um ne Versetzung gebeten, aber er hat abgelehnt. Soll ich etwa kündigen, damit du deine Eifersuchtsattacken auf Lissy in den Griff bekommst?"

"Lissy, wenn ich schon höre, wie du sie beim SPITZNAMEN NENNST! DIESE VERNIEDLICHUNGSFORM!"

"Ähm..." wollte Anna wieder einschreiten.

Soweit sie wußte war Lilli auch eine gewisse verniedlichungsform von Lillian und nannte Lilli James nicht sogar Mausi-Puh!

"Wir sind nun mal gute Freunde! Soll ich ihr etwa die Freundschaft kündigen, nur weil du ständig grundlos eifersüchtig bist?"

"Grundlos? So wie sie sich jedes mal an dich ranschmeißt? Bist du BLIND?"

"Ich bin nicht-"

"Okay, ihr beiden!" rief Sirius und drückte sie auseinander, bevor sie sich noch gegenseitig unter ihren Blicken begruben.

"Pause, okay? James, hör auf ständig bei Melissa rumzuhängen, auch wenn sie eine gute Freundinn ist und Lilli, hör auf James ständig wegen Melissa anzumachen. Er kann nichts dafür und du solltest auch mehr Verständnis zeigen."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Lils..." sagte James und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Ich liebe dich und NUR DICH! Was soll ich denn noch tun um es dir zu beweisen? War denn die Hochzeit nicht schon Beweis genug, dass du die einzige in meinem Leben bist?"

"... Doch... natürlich... tut mir leid..."

"Komm her, kleine..."

Und noch während James Lilli liebevoll in seine Arme schloss, hatte sie ihren Freunden einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zugeworfen. Sie haßte es ihn anzulügen und nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können und so wie Sirius und Anna wehmütig zurück blickten, nahm sie die ganze Sache genau so sehr mit. Es war nur einer von vielen Streitereien, die wegen Kingcade ausgebrochen waren.

Wiedermal eines Abends. James kam völlig erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause. Fudge hatte ihm erneut absichtlich tausend Überstunden aufgebrummt in denen er die Schwerstarbeit verichtet hatte. Einerseits um Melissa nicht unnötig zu belasten. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie der Tot ihrer Eltern doch sehr mitgenommen hatte und andererseits, um es schneller abschließen zu können um am Abend doch noch einige wenige Stündchen mit Lilli unternehmen zu können, die nur leider dann doch immer in einem blöden Streit endeten. Dies bewirkte, dass sein ohnehin schon angeschlagenes Gemüt nochmal einen Druck nach unten bekam. Wie auch sonst stieg er geschafft aus dem Kamin und setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder. Das Leben war so verdammt kompliziert und schwer geworden. Er dachte, wenn er erst mal Auror wird, dann könnte er die Welt ein Stück verbessern. Die Todesser hinter Gittern bringen, Menschen helfen und retten und freier leben als es in Hogwarts der Fall war, aber stattdessen war sein Leben außer Kontrolle geraten. Er fand kaum noch Zeit für seine Freunde, konnte nicht mit im Orden arbeiten, da Fudge ihn für die Aurorenarbeit fast den gesamten Tag einspannte und keine Freizeit mehr zulies. Und wenn er doch mal einige Minuten hatte, wollte er sie mit Lilli verbringen.

"Hey," hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme.

Sie hatte sich zu ihm dazugesetzt und besorgt angesehen. Ihr Ellenbogen lag auf der Lehne und stützte ihren Kopf, während sie sanft mit den Fingern der linken Hand über seine widerspenstigen Haare strich.

"Du siehst nicht gut aus, James..."

"Ich fühl mich auch nicht gut."

Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, aber seine Lider schienen ihm jeden Augenblick träge zufallen zu wollen. Sie lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Die Arbeit tut dir nicht gut, James..."

"Nein, das tut sie wirklich nicht..." antwortete er breit grinsend. Das hatte er gebraucht, einen innigen Kuss von der Frau, die er über alles liebte.

"Soll ich das ändern?" fragte sie verführerisch, ihre Augen hatten begonnen zu glänzen, als sie ihren Körper an seinen Stieß und sich an ihn preßte. Allein ihre Nähe war für ihn eine Erholung. Promt war die Müdigkeit verschwunden und er lächelte sie charmant an.

"Oh ja.. das ist eine gute Idee..."

"Aha..."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begann ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen zu küssen. Sanft schlang auch James seine starken Hände um ihren zarten Körper und drückte sie liebevoll mit sich hinab. Sie spürte seine warmen Küsse an ihrem Hals, wie er sie Stück für Stück hinab an ihre Schulter platzierte. Sie spürte seine Hand, die langsam über ihren Rücken strich und ein wohliges kribbeln durchfuhr dabei ihr Herz. Sie lächelte, weil es ihr gefiel, weil es schön war, einfach wieder so wie früher. Sie hatten so wenig Zeit für sich gehabt... und jeder noch so winzige Moment war kostbar, in der sie endlich wieder zusammen sein konnten.

Es waren kaum 2 Minuten mehr vergangen als eine Eule zu ihnen hereingeflattert kam und sich direkt vor dem liebenden Paar auf dem Tisch niederließ und James sein Bein entgegen streckte.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," jammerte er als er das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums erkannte.

Lilli ließ genervt von ihm ab und setzte sich aufrecht auf dem Sofa hin. James hatte währenddessen den Brief geöffnet und ihn gelesen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich dabei immer mehr zu einer Fratze.

"Was ist?" fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile. Er legte den Brief weg und sah sie entschuldigend an. Allein dafür wäre sie beinahe einem neuen Wutanfall erlegen.

"Sorry, Lils. Von Fudge. Ich soll sofort zurück zum Ministerium kommen. Hab da wohl ein paar Akten falsch bearbeitet..."

"Dann sag ihm, dass du MORGEN kommst."

"Lils."

"Du hast Feierabend, verdammt noch mal. Du bist sowieso schon wieder viel zu spät von der Arbeit gekommen. Er kann doch nicht allen ernstes von dir erwarten die Nacht durchzuarbeiten."

"Doch genau das tut er."

"Und warum läßt du dir das gefallen?"

"Wenn ich es nicht tue, würde alles an Lissy hängen bleiben und sie-"

"Lissy, ach wie fürchterlich, wenn sich die arme zu Tode arbeiten würde."

"Lils, hör auf damit."

"Hör du damit auf ständig den barmherzigen Samariter spielen zu wollen. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn sie auch mal etwas arbeitet?"

"Sie arbeitet doch, aber ich fänds nicht fair, wenn ich ihr alles aufbürge, nur damit ich etwas Spaß haben kann."

"Etwas Spaß haben kannst? Bin ich nur dafür da?"

"Du weißt das das nicht stimmt. Wieso suchst du schon wieder Streit mit mir?"

"Ich such keinen Streit mit dir."

"Doch das tust du. Es ist nun mal meine Art, anderen zu helfen, was ist daran so schlimm? Kann ich-"

"Deine Art ja? Ich hasse deine ART! Ich hasse dich. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Werd doch glücklich mit ihr!"

Wutentbrannt drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und lief die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

"Lilli," rief James und rannte ihr nach oben nach, bog auch mit ihr um die Ecke, "Lilli!" rannte ihr den Gang hinterher bis zu ihrem Zimmer und direkt gegen die Tür, die sie genau vor seiner Nase mit voller Wucht zugeknallt hatte.

"Verschwinde!"

"Lilli," versuchte es James aufs neue.

Er wußte, dass er nicht ins Zimmer konnte, da Lilli ihn nicht rein lassen wollte, aber er wollte sich nicht so von ihr trennen. Er wußte, dass sie das ganze eben nicht ernst gemeint hatte und dass es wieder nur einer von ihren Eifersuchtsattacken war, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl etwas klarstellen zu müssen und sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Lils, ich will für meine Freunde da sein und ich will dass es ihnen gut geht. Melissa gehört nun mal dazu und ich will nicht, dass sie etwas ausbaden muss, was sie nicht getan hat. Ich liebe dich... und nur dich... warum glaubst du mir das nicht?"

Er hatte noch gewartet, aber keine Antwort bekommen. Da die Tatsache, das Fudge wohl richtig sauer werden würde, wenn er noch länger brauchte, nun doch ziemlich ernüchternd auf ihn wirkte, beschloss er Lilli Zeit zu geben um sich wieder abzuregen. Er würde morgen früh mit ihr reden.

"Gute nacht..." flüsterte er traurig, drehte sich um und ging seines Weges zurück zum Ministerium.

Dort angekommen war der erste den er traf Sirius, der gelangweilt an seinem Schreibtisch saß und einen Bleistift in seiner Hand herumschwang, weil er beeindruckt beobachten konnte, wie er sich in Gummi verwandelte.

"Was machst du da, Padfoot?" fragte James leicht amüsiert über den interessierten Blick des Freundes bezüglich des Stiftes.

"Nichts... meine Zeit totschlagen. Wart noch auf Sturgis, der mit mir dann nach Hogsmeade aufbricht. Nachtwache..."

Überrascht wandte er sich seinem Freund zu als er realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand.

"Prongs? Was machst du denn hier? Hast du nicht vor ungefähr ner Stunde Feierabend gemacht?"

"Schön wärs. Fudge hat mich zurückgerufen. Da wären noch 'n paar Akten, die Melissa und ich falsch bearbeitet hätten."

"Schon wieder?"

"Schon wieder. Und rat mal wobei er mich gestört hat?"

"Lilli?"

"Ich sag dir, die ist vielleicht wütend geworden. Wie ein Vulkan beim Ausbruch."

"Frag mich, wann die kleine das mal endlich checkt, dass ihre Eifersucht bezüglich Melissa grundlos ist... du liebst ja schließlich nur Lilli."

"Eben," stimmte James ihm zu, woraufhin Sirius glücklich strahlte. War eigentlich mehr ne Frage als ne Bemerkung, aber er war froh, dass James das nicht aufgefallen war.

"Naja, sie wird sich schon wieder abregen. Schade, hatte mich wirklich auf nen Abend mit ihr gefreut... Aber weißt du was, irgendwie gehört das einfach zu ihr. Das feurige. Sie war in Hogwarts auch schon immer so leicht auf 180 zu bringen. Irgendwie find ich's niedlich, wenn sie so wütend ist, weil sie dann aussieht wie-"

"Jajaja, schon klar, Kumpel. Hab deine Lilli-Evans-Schwärmereien schon zu genüge gehört. Säusele ich dir etwa die Ohren voll von meiner Liebe zu Anna?"

Da Sirius sichtlich gereizt wirkte, beschloss James den eigentlichen Punkt anzusprechen, der wohl zu seiner Laune geführt hatte.

"Wann willst du sie denn jetzt fragen?"

"Keine Ahnung, wann halt der passende Moment dazu ist."

"Bist dir aber sicher?"

"... Schon... Naja, ich denke, es ist anders mit ihr. Sie ist echt toll..."

"Aber?"

"Keine Ahnung... bin halt nicht der Typ, der nen Antrag macht. Hab sowas noch nie gemacht, weißte."

"Mensch, Padfoot. Anna sagt ganz bestimmt nicht nein, aber fragen mußt du sie schon!"

"..."

"Jamesie," erklang Melissa's Stimme und er warf seinen besten Freund ein letztes Lachen zu.

"Tu's Padfoot. Ich kenn sie... sie wird ja sagen... Also, man sieht sich."

"Yup, bis denne."

James ging zu Melissa rüber, die ihn mit sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch zog.

Es war allerhöchstens eine halbe Stunde vergangen als Fudge die beiden Auroren an ihrem Schreibtisch aufsuchte.

"Potter, Kingcade!"

Beide sahen erschrocken auf als sie die Stimme des Ministers persönlich neben sich wahr nahmen.

"Sir?"

"Ich habe gerade einen Notruf von Madamme Rosmerta aus Hogsmeade bekommen. Es scheinen sich verdächtige Zauberer in der Nähe der Drei Besen aufzuhalten. Vielleicht Todesser. Sehen sie sofort nach was da los ist!"

"Ähm... Podmore und Black sind doch in Hogsmeade auf Streife."

"Meines Wissens nach meldet sich keiner von beiden. Zweifeln sie meine Entscheidung nie wieder an, Potter. Sie und Kingcade werden sofort nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen."

"Ja, sir," sagte er schließlich und stand augenblicklich mit Melissa auf um gemeinsam zu den Kaminen zu gehen.

"Unglaublich," stöhnte er als sie per Kamin hinauskamen und nach Hogsmeade apparierten.

"Frag mich wie der Typ meine ganzen Überstunden bezahlen will."

Melissa lächelte ihn amüsiert an als sie dort auf die Drei Besen zu gingen.

"Nein, echt. Ich glaub, wenn ich für meine Überstunden Freizeitausgleich bekäme, könnte ich locker bis zu meiner Rente Urlaub machen."

"Nur mal so ne Frage, die vielleicht gar nicht hier her gehört... Du und Lilli, ihr seit ja nun verheiratet."

"Ja, meines Wissens nach schon," grinste er süffisant ohne sie dabei jedoch angesehen zu haben. Irgendwie fand er es lustig, dass Melissa es nicht glauben konnte, wollte, tat.

"Also, keine Chance mehr für uns?"

James blieb stehen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er ihr seine Antwort gab. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten, aber für ihn war diese Sache von Anfang an klar gewesen.

"Nein, Lissy... gute Freunde, okay?"

"Schade... wirklich..."

Sie nickte nur kurz bevor sie die Tür zu den drei Besen öffnete und mit ihm hinein ging um ihre Arbeit zu erledigen und auch in Melissa's Fall, ihre Mission. 

Wer wußte schon ob es damals nun Zufall, Schicksal, Glück oder Pech war, dass Anna und Lilli an dem Abend auch noch in den drei Besen waren. Nach Lilli's Wutausbruch wollte sie sich mit Anna noch auf einen Cocktail treffen um ihr davon zu erzählen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal richtig mit dem Gespräch begonnen als die Tür aufging und James mit Melissa herein kamen. Sie hatten sich sofort gesehen.

"Lilli..." sagte James überrascht, verschreckt, schockiert. Er wußte nicht genau was er war, jedoch sehr schnell verstanden, wonach das ganze aussah. Lilli war von ihrem Tisch aufgestanden und hatte ihm einen äußerst giftigen Blick versetzt, während Melissa überrascht auflächelte. Sie hatte eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich auch Lilli in den Drei Besen befinden würde, doch man konnte sehen, dass es ihr äußerst recht kam. Anna hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei die beiden einfach nur dastehen zu sehen. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, schon gar nicht wenn Melissa neben James stand und kaum jemand vom Phoenix-orden in den Drei Besen war. Sie verstand auch nicht, warum James mit Melissa ausgerechnet zu dieser Stunde hier auftauchte, wo Lilli doch eigentlich meinte, dass sie im Zaubereiministerium wären.

"Lil-"

James wollte zu ihr gehen um es ihr zu erklären, doch er kam gar nicht weiter. Angsterfüllte Schreie ertönten von der Tür her und es brauchte keine Minute, da war der Raum erfüllt von Todessern, Todessern und nochmal Todessern. James hatte mit einem mal ein schreckliches Gefühl eingeholt, denn er war derjenige, den sie umzingelten und auf den sie ihre Zauberstäbe richteten...

Anna hatte keinen Moment gezögert Hilfe mit dem Zauberstab zu rufen und sie hoffte, dass die Phoenix-Leute noch rechtzeitig kommen mögen. Sie hatte zumindest gebetet, dass es passieren würde, bis sie ihn leibhaftig wieder herein kommen sah. Ihr Herz war von der Kälte der Angst stehen geblieben.

Voldemort.

In seinem pechschwarzen Umhang und der gleichfarbigen Kutte, die sein Gesicht verhüllte, schritt er hocherhobenen Hauptes in den Raum. Das Gesicht erwartungsvoll verzogen als er auf James und Melissa zuschritt. Es war reflex, dass James sich schützend vor seinem Partner hinstellte, auch wenn Voldemort auf ihn zuschritt. Anna hielt Lilli davon ab zu ihm zu rennen. Jeden Moment könnte die Rettung kommen. Wieso nur kam ihr in diesem Moment jede Sekunde wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, die nicht verging?

"Es ist soweit Potter... Sag leb Wohl... Ich habe die ganze Zeit... nur auf diesen einen Tag hingearbeitet..."

„Gratuliere, aber es wird auch diesmal nicht klappen. Ich wußte schon immer, dass dein Gehirn nur die Größe einer Erbse besitzten kann, du-"

"CRUCIO!" rief Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James, der vom plötzlichen Schmerz in seinem Körper ächzend zu Boden ging.

"Nein!"

Lilli wollte auf ihn zurennen, doch Anna hielt sie weiter fest. Das war nicht der richtige Moment um Held zu spielen, obgleich ihr das Bild, wie ihr bester Freund von den Qualen fast zerfressen wird, einen tiefen Stich ins Herz versetzte. James schrie nicht, doch jeder in der Gaststätte konnte sehen, wie er mit der Versuchung zu brüllen kämpfen mußte.

"Diese Rechnung werde ich höchstpersönlich begleichen."

Er nickte seinen Todessern zu, die auf James zukamen, ihn hart an den Armen packten, hochzogen und ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken stachen, als drohendes Zeichen, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht mitkam. Er war von dem Folter-Fluch noch viel zu schwach um großartig um sich schlagen zu können. Tatsächlich hatte er doch glatt geglaubt, die Schmerzen, die der Cruciatus-Fluch mit sich brachte zu kennen. Er hatte sich geirrt, denn auch diesesmal erreichte er eine neue Dimension von Qualen.

"Evans!" sagte der dunkle Lord laut und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Nein, stimmt ja. Ich meinte natürlich... Mrs. Potter... Du kommst auch mit... nicht wahr, Potter?"

James schüttelte Lilli den Kopf zu, dass sie nicht mitkommen solle, ganz gleich was auch passieren möge, doch als die Todesser sie packten und mit zu ihm rüber zerrte, wehrte sie sich so gut wie kaum. Hauptsächlich gegen die rauhen Griffe ihrer Peiniger, aber ihrem Blick nach schien sie genau das zu wollen, dass man sie zu ihm brachte.

"Ich kann allein gehen, verdammt."

Voldemort gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und sie führten die beiden hinaus. Er wandte sich daraufhin Anna und all den anderen in den Drei Besen zu.

"Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, dann unternehmt ihr nichts und bleibt hier drinn..."

Er drehte sich um und ging hinaus, direkt hinter ihm, die letzten Todesser im Raum. Kaum dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, kam Benjy aus der Ecke hervor zu Anna rüber.

"Was jetzt?"

"Keine Sorge... Wir haben den Findungstrank... Alamier Dumbledore. Ich hol Sirius. Er muß hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein."

Benjy nickte und apparierte hinaus.

Voldemort führte die beiden über Hogsmeade hinaus auf den verbotenen Wald zu.

"Ist der Portschlüssel bereit?" fragte er einen seiner Diener, der vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war und ihm zunickte

"Ja, my Lord."

"Gut, Potter... wirst du ihn freiwillig berühren, oder soll ich dich erst dazu zwingen? Wenn ich's mir recht überlege... zwinge ich dich lieber sofort. CRUCIO!"

In der Erwartung James damit zu treffen, hatte er auch den Zauberstab auf den Gefangenen gerichtet, doch dieser sprang urplötzlich zur Seite und der Fluch traf den Todesser, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte und nun laut schreiend zu Boden kippte. Noch bevor James überhaupt reagieren konnte hatten sich duzende Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet und alle hatten sie gleichzeitig den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert. Der höllische Schmerz der von allen zwölfen kam war unerträglich und erreichte abermals eine neue Ebene des unendliches Leids. Er konnte nicht anders als die Qualen rauszuschreien, die sein Körper erleidete. Es waren unbeschreibbare Gefühle, die sich um ihn schlangen und das Leben hinauspressen wollten.

"Hört auf," flehte Lilli mit Tränen in ihren verängstigten Augen.

Es war ein schreckliches Bild. Allein der Schmerz, den sein Gesicht aussagte, zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie spürte wie sie vor Leid und Sorge zitterte und sich am liebsten von ihren Peinigern weggerissen hätte um zu James zu eilen und ihm die Schmerzen abzunehmen, notfalls auch, um sie selbst dafür ertragen zu müssen.

Voldemort hob die Hand und die zwöf Diener ließen von dem Gefangenen ab, der nun flach atmend am Boden lag. Seine Augen waren träge, sein Körper schwach. Er konnte sich nicht mehr spüren, sein Herzschlag nicht mehr fühlen. Alles wurde schwarz und ehe er sich versah, sank er mit geschlossenen Augen in sich zusammen.

"Wie konntet ihr!" schrie Lilli in ihrer Wut.

"Zu zwölft einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf ihn zu hetzten... Dafür werdet ihr büßen. Ihr werdet das bezahlen, das schwöre ich euch!"

Die Todesser lachten nur abfällig über den verzweifelten Versuch eines Schlammblutes gefährlich klingen zu wollen. Einige von ihnen packten James und zerren ihn zum Portschlüssel wie Lilli auch und als der Sog sie erfaßte war ihr letzter Gedanke die Hoffnung, dass ihre Freunde ihnen helfen mögen.

Lilli wußte nicht wo sie waren, als sie zu James auf den Boden gestoßen wurde, der noch immer bewußtlos von den grauenvollen Schmerzen war. Sie wollte sich um ihn kümmern, ihn wieder wachrütteln, um Gewissheit zu haben, dass er noch lebte, als sie vier starke Hände wieder von ihm wegzogen und an die Wand hinterschmetterten. Sie knallte hart mit dem Rücken auf und konnte ein wimmern nicht unterdrücken, während der Schmerz vorbeizuckte. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, spürte sie, wie zwei Männer sie an die Wand festdrückten, während ein weiterer in der Todesser-Robe sich zu James hinabgekniet hatte. Melissa nahm die Kutte ab und grinste hinterlistig hervor. Ihre Hand glitt über James Gesicht während sie ihn leicht verträumt ansah.

"Sieht er nicht niedlich aus, wenn er nicht bei Bewußtsein ist? Unschuldig... ja, er ist unschuldig. Er sieht wirklich in jedem nur das beste..."

So etwas gerade von ihr zu hören, brachte Lilli noch mehr zur rasenden Wut. James hatte das nicht verdient. Wieso mußte immer er solche Dinge erleiden, solche Enttäuschung erleben?

"Weißt du eigentlich, was du ihn damit antust?" schrie Lilli, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich aus dem Griff der beiden zu wehren. Irgendwie auch in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Mann sie hören möge und aufwachte. Allein wie dieses Biest James betaschte, ließ in ihr ein mordlüsterndes Gefühl aufkeimen. Melissa lachte und beugte sich zu James hinab, so dass ihre Köpfe sehr nah aneinander lagen.

"Er wird niemals mir gehören, wie?" sagte sie triumphierend, strich ein letztes mal über seine weiche Wange, bevor sie sich ganz zu ihm hinabließ und ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten ließ um ihn mit aller Leidenschaft die sie empfand langsam, lange und vor allem innig zu küssen. Lilli spürte wie der Hass in ihr stärker wurde und sie ihre Hände zu einer Faust ballen mußte um dieses Bild zu ertragen. Sie wollte auch nicht wegsehen, weil sie wußte, was für eine Genugtuung sie diesem giftigem Miststück gegeben hätte. Sie würde nicht zeigen, dass sie sie wirklich verletzten konnte, was für innerliche Folter sie ihr damit bescherrte. Sie liebte James und zuzusehen, wie er von einer anderen geküsst wurde und sich dabei nicht einmal wehren konnte, zerriss ihr Herz in zwei Hälften. Es war ein schmerzvolles Gefühl was sie nicht fühlen wollte, was sie versuchte zu ignorieren, zu verdrängen, nur nicht spüren zu müssen. Melissa hatte erst nach Minuten wieder von ihm abgelassen und sich zu Lilli begeben.

"Ich hätte ihn bekommen, so oder so... Du bist nur ein wertloses Schlammblut, das Schuld daran ist, dass er als reinblütiger Zauberer sterben muss. Verabschiede dich von ihm... Es wird das letzte mal sein, dass du ihn lebend sehen wirst."

Mit einem abwertenden Blick drehte sie sich weg und ging aus dem Raum hinaus. Die Todesser ließen sie los und folgten Melissa nach draußen. Man konnte hören wie die Holztür verschlossen wurde. Ohne zu zögern fiel sie neben James hinab und seufzte erleichtert, als er sich endlich regte. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie nachgeholfen hatten, damit er beim Kuss nicht wieder zu Bewußtsein kam.

"Auh," murmelte er schmerzvoll als er langsam seine Augen öffnete und als erstes seinen Hinterkopf hielt, mit dem er auf dem kalten Holzboden aufgeknallt war, nachdem sie ihn wie ein Sack Kartoffeln fallen gelassen hatten.

"James..." flüsterte sie besorgt. Er mußte einige male blinzeln, damit seine Sicht wieder klarer wurde.

"Lilli?"

"Ja..."

"Bist du okay?"

"Ich... Ich bin okay, mir ist nichts passiert... Und bei dir?"

"Ich fühl mich als ob Hagrid mit mir Tennis gespielt hat, aber mit mir als Ball..."

Lilli mußte Lächeln. Auch wenn die Situation nicht lustig war, versuchte James sie trotzdem immer noch zum lachen zu bringen. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet, so dass sie einander ansehen konnten während sie aufrecht auf dem rauhen Holzboden saßen.

"War ich lange weg?"

"... Nein..." log sie.

"Du siehst blass aus... ist alles okay?"

Sie wollte ihm sagen wie ihr zumute war, wie verletzt sie eben darüber war, das Melissa Kingcade einfach ihre Hände an ihn legen konnte, ihn küssen konnte wie sie wollte und dass sie ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn jetzt töten wollten, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.

"Ja... Ich denke, es ist einfach nur die Situation... Jetzt sind wir schon wieder in Voldemorts Fängen... zum dritten mal schon."

"Mhm..."

"Aber Anna war vorhin da. Sie wird Dumbledore informiert haben."

Ihr kam wieder der Streit in den Sinn, den sie vorhin noch hatten. Einen Streit der wegen nichts und wieder nichts ausgebrochen war. Einfach, weil sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, weil sie eifersüchtig war, obwohl er ihr nie einen Grund dazu gegeben hatte.

"James, Ich-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Die Tür wurde aufs neue aufgeschlossen und diesesmal war es nicht Melissa die herein kam, sondern Voldemort. Er sah beide kurz an, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab gegen Lilli.

"Nein," schrie James panisch.

"Dormir!"

So schnell wie der Fluch sie traf, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt, ihm auszuweichen oder James noch mal anzusehen. Mit einem mal schloss sie ihre Augen und sank kraftlos zusammen. James atmete flach... Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Voldemort sie umbringen wollte. Die Angst lag noch immer in seinem inneren und er konnte kaum das schnelle atmen wieder drosseln, so große Panik hatte er davor gehabt. Voldemorts Gesicht umspielte ein fieses Lächeln als er seinen Zauberstab herunter nahm und sich an James Seite stellte. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich nicht zu ihm herabgebeugt, denn das würde bedeuten, dass es dieser Verräter Wert wäre, dass man sich wegen ihm die Mühe machte und sich hinkniete.Er lachte von oben herab und seine grausamen Augen füllten sich mit einem sadistischen Glanz. James konnte schon jetzt sagen, dass es schlimmer als die letzten zwei male werden würde.

**_Er stoppte. Eine Stille hatte sich über das Paar gesenkt, in der beide nur auf den Garten blickten. Sirius hatte sich mittlerweile irgendwie auf die Wiese gelegt und alle viere von sich gestreckt, während Harry auf seiner Brust hockte und durch die Gegend glotzte. Offensichtlich schien es beiden Spaß zu machen, zumindest machte keiner von ihnen Anstalten an ihrer Haltung etwas zu ändern. _**

"_**Anna sagte, ich solle mit dir darüber sprechen, wie es mir ergangen ist... aber ich konnte irgendwie nicht. Alles war so schwer geworden danach. Ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass es dir wieder gut ging und wollte... wollte das einfach nicht wieder kaputt machen." **_

_**James nickte leicht. Er hatte sie verstanden. **_

"_**Ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast... Ich denke, das macht das ganze etwas leichter." **_

"_**Leichter?" **_

"_**Melissa zu hassen... Ich hab sie immer als eine gute Freundinn gesehen, die ich noch aus Kindertagen kannte, mit der ich aufgewachsen bin, eine Person eben, die mein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen genoss. Ich dachte, ich könnte sie nicht hassen... bis ich dass von der Hochzeit erfuhr... dass sie dir gedroht hat, dass sie dir weh getan hat... da hab ich wohl begonnen zu akzeptieren, dass sie mich all die Jahre getäuscht hat." **_

"_**..." **_

_**Sie sagte nichts, sie hörte ihm einfach nur zu. Wenn es um eine Aussprache ging, dann waren Unterbrechungen fehl am Platz. Man mußte dem anderen zuhören können um zu verstehen. **_

"_**Und jetzt, wo ich das von dir höre, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte, was sie getan hat... da merke ich irgendwie, dass dieses vertraute Gefühl weg ist, dass ich immer in ihrer Gegenwart hatte. Ich denke, ich habe nun verstanden, dass meine Melissa Kingcade nie existiert hat, sondern nur eine Wunschvorstellung von mir war. Richtig bescheuert, dass man auf sowas rein fällt... Ich dachte, sie wäre wie Sirius... nur eben weiblich..." **_

_**Sie lächelte wieder leicht. Wieder dieser Sarkasmus, der hervor kam, wenn er versuchte aus einer frustrierenden Situation etwas amüsantes herauszuziehen. Das war James, wie er leibt und lebt. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid, Lils... Wirklich..." **_

_**Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. **_

"_**Das muß es nicht... " **_

"_**... Ich nehm an, du möchtest wissen, was geschehen ist, nachdem du das Bewußtsein verloren hast?" **_

"_**Nur wenn du es mir auch sagen willst. Ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht kannst. Mir fiel es eben ja auch nicht leicht..." **_

"_**Nein, du hast es mir schließlich auch erzählen... ich wäre feige, wenn ich das nicht auch täte." **_

"_**James, das hat doch nichts mit Mut oder Feigheit zu tun." **_

"_**Sondern mit Vertrauen... und ich will dir beweisen, dass ich das tue. Ich vertraue dir, Lils." **_

"_**Das weiß ich doch, James..." **_

_**Nun war es an ihm zu lächeln. Er atmete tief ein und wandte sich ihr zu...**_


	143. Chapter 143

Chap 143: say goodbye

**_James wollte eigentlich gerade beginnen Lilli zu erzählen, wie das ganze für ihn gewesen war als Sirius mit Harry auf dem Arm auf sie zukam und Lilli ihren Sohn zurück in die Arme drückte. _**

"_**Sorry, Leute... muss weg." **_

"_**Wohin?" fragte James verwirrt. Nicht, dass Sirius nicht alt genug wäre, um allein irgendwohin zu gehen, aber in dieser Zeit, wo er nicht wirklich zu leben schien, wollte er ihn nicht irgendwo alleine wissen. **_

"_**Anna's Sachen wegräumen." **_

"_**Was?" stieß Lilli entsetzt aus. **_

_**Sie hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, aber der Satz eben hatte sie doch hart getroffen. Irgendwas in ihr schmerzte, wenn man Anna's Namen in Verbindung mit ihren Sacken wegräumen aussprach. Es war, als ob man sie aus dem Leben weiter raus pressen wollte. **_

"_**Anna's Sachen... Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich ein Mädel mit nach Hause nehme und noch Frauenkleidung da hängt?" **_

_**James und Lilli warfen sich halb geschockte, halb besorgte Blicke zu während Sirius seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und in die Wohnung hinein ging um per Flohpulver zurück in seine Wohnung zu reißen. Die beiden standen auf und rannten ihm zum Kamin nach. **_

"_**Padfoot, warte," rief James. **_

"_**Ich bin nicht verrückt, Prongs," sagte er sofort. Durch die schwarze Sonnenbrille konnte man seine Augen nicht erkennen und somit auch nicht seinen Blick. James war sich mehr als sicher, dass Sirius das nicht so gemeint hatte, was er eben sagte und es vielleicht auch nur eine Ausrede war, aber sein bester Freund begann lediglich amüsiert zu grinsen, als ob ihn die Gesamtsituation jetzt so wie sie war, zum lachen bringen würde. **_

"_**Kannst ja mitkommen und mir dabei zusehen, wenn du's zu makaber findest, die Sachen einer Toten zu durchwühlen." **_

_**Daraufhin stieg er in den Kamin und reißte zurück. James drehte sich um und warf Lilli einen fragenden Blick zu, die lediglich mit Harry in ihren Armen da stand und den Kopf vor Verzweiflung schüttelte. **_

"_**Das hat er nicht wirklich gerade gesagt, oder?" **_

"_**... Ich fürchte... doch..." **_

"_**Anna ist seit 2 Monaten tot und er will ihre Sachen wegschmeißen, weil er Platz für eine andere machen will? Hat er sie noch alle?" **_

"_**Weiß nicht... Ich geh mal zu ihm. Wir sehen uns heut Abend... Dann reden wir weiter, okay?" **_

_**Lilli nickte bejahend und sah ihn zuversichtlich an, nachdem er in den Kamin gestiegen war und gleichfalls zu Sirius Wohnung reißte.**_

_**Als er dort ausstieg, fand er noch alles so vor wie damals, als er es zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Die gleichen Fotos hingen an den Wänden. Auf eine gewisse Weise versetzte es seinem Herz einen schmerzvollen Stich, wenn er Anna darauf sah, wie sie lächelte und ihn glücklich anstrahlte. Auf den Fotos lebte sie noch... er fuhr sanft mit seinen Fingern über das Foto auf dem sie gemeinsam mit Sirius den kleinen Harry hielt und ihm zuwinkte. **_

"_**Anna... warum nur?" **_

_**Er wandte sich zur Seite und sah das die Tür zum Schlafzimmer einen Spalt offen stand. Er wußte nicht was er vorfinden würde, aber er war fest entschlossen, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. James ging rüber und öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen. Tatsächlich saß Sirius auf dem Fenstersims und starrte zum freien Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne schien. Obwohl so schrekliche Zeiten herrschten und die Gemüter sovieler Menschen traurig und niedergeschlagen war, schien sie weiterhin hell und warm auf ihre Erde hinab. **_

"_**Padfoot?" **_

_**Er lächelte leicht als er die Stimme seines Freundes vernahm. Sirius wandte sich von der Sonne ab und blickte seinen Freund an mit einem merkwürdig amüsierten Blick an. **_

"_**Willst du mir wirklich dabei zusehen, wie ich Anna's Sachen beseitige?" **_

"_**Willst du das ich dabei zusehe? Willst du das überhaupt tun? Ich versteh nicht warum?" **_

"_**Nein? Seltsam, ich dachte du verstehst mich immer? Wie war das? Wir sind wie Brüder! Wir stehen einander bei und helfen einander. Wir wissen was der andere fühlt!" **_

_**Noch war die Stimme seines besten Freundes ruhig und mässig, aber es war fast hervorzusehen, dass sie sich bald anheben und lauter werden würde. Dies war der Frust, der sich 2 Monate lang aufgestaut hatte und nun hervorkroch um zu platzen. **_

"_**Du bist genau so wie Anna..." **_

"_**Wir sind Freunde, Padfoot. Wenn-" **_

"_**Ja, genau und Anna war meine Frau und ich hab sie verdammt noch mal geliebt!" **_

"_**Warum willst du sie dann ums verrecken ausgerechnet jetzt aus deinem Leben verbannen?" **_

"_**Warum?" fragte er leicht süffisant grinsend. Merkwürdigerweise hatte er jetzt etwas irres angenommen und James mußte sich wirklich fragen, ob das hier noch sein bester Freund war, oder ein geisteskranker schwarzmagischer Junge. **_

"_**Warum? ICH SAG DIR WARUM! WEIL SIE EINFACH SO GESTORBEN IST OBWOHL SIE WUSSTE WAS ICH FÜR SIE EMPFINDE!" **_

_**Er hatte gebrüllt, seinen ganzen Frust, der sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte rausgebrüllt und obwohl er endlich das sagte, was er all die Zeit nach ihrem Tot gefühlt hatte, spürte er keine Erleichterung. Im Gegenteil, die Last auf seinem Herz wurde noch schwerer und das Leid es ertragen zu müssen wollte nun gar nicht mehr aufhören. Es verstärkte sich und schien der Grund für all seine Wut zu sein. **_

"_**MIR GINGS GUT, JAMES! JA, MERLIN UND WIE GUT ES MIR GING ALS ICH NOCH FREI WAR. ICH LEBTE UND DIE WEIBER WAREN MIR EGAL. BIS SIE DAHERKAM UND MIR ZEIGEN WOLLTE WAS LIEBE IST. WARUM, HE? WOFÜR DAS ALLES? UM MICH DANN GEBROCHEN ALS WRACK ZURÜCKZULASSEN? ICH BIN WÜTEND AUF SIE, WEIL SIE EINFACH GESTORBEN IST UND MICH HIER ALLEIN ZURÜCKLÄSST. ANNA WUSSTE WIEVIEL SIE MIR BEDEUTETE, WIE SEHR ICH SIE GEBRAUCHT HABE UM ZU LEBEN UND TROTZDEM IST SIE GESTORBEN. WIESO HABE ICH ALSO KEIN RECHT DAZU, SIE EINFACH SO AUS MEINEM LEBEN ZU VERBANNEN?" **_

_**Er hatte geschrien. Alles was in diesem Moment auf seinem Herzen lag hatte er hinausgeschrien, als ob man ihn sonst nicht hören würde, nicht verstehen würde. Sein Atmen war laut, seine Hände zitterten vor Zorn und erst jetzt erkannte James, wie sehr Anna's Tot seinen besten Freund wirklich getroffen hatte. Sirius Black war durch ihren Tot ein gebrochener Mann, dem das wertvollste auf der Welt genommen wurde. Der Mensch, der ihn am Leben hielt. **_

"_**Padfoot." **_

_**Er hatte angesetzt um ihn zu trösten und etwas zu sagen, was auch zutraf, doch stattdessen hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn gegen das erst beste Foto gerichtet, dass sich in ihrer Umgebung fand. Es war das Hochzeitsfoto von ihnen beiden gewesen auf dem sie lachten und sich aneinanderkuschelten. **_

"_**Inflamare!" **_

_**Und es ging in loderndes Feuer auf und verbrannte zu Asche. **_

"_**Sirius!" rief James geschockt. **_

"_**Inflamare!" **_

_**Ein zweiter Strahl zerfetzte das nächste Bild der beiden. **_

"_**Sirius!"**_

"_**Inflamare! Inflamare! Inflamare! Inflamare! Inflamare!" **_

_**Ein Foto nach dem anderen ging durch den Zauber in Flammen auf und zerstörte die Erinnerung an eine glückliche Vergangenheit. **_

"_**Verdammt, Sirius, hör auf damit!" schrie James aus voller Kehle und nahm im Affekt seinen Zauberstab heraus um seinen Freund zu entwaffnen. Unter den vielen „Inflamare" Zaubern ertönte von ihm ein: "Expelliarmus!" **_

_**Sirius verlor seinen Zauberstab und starrte ihn anfangs vollkommen entsetzt und mit immer weiter aufkeimender Wut an. **_

"_**Bist du verrückt?" **_

"_**Du hast kein Recht mich daran zu hindern!" schrie er und begann die Fotos mit seinen Händen zu zerfetzten und sie von sich zu schmeissen. **_

"_**Verdammt, SIRIUS!" **_

_**James hatte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite geschmissen und Sirius die Bilder aus der Hand gerissen. **_

"_**Dadurch wird es nicht besser! Glaubst du, nur weil du Fotos zerstörst, hört der Schmerz auf? Glaubst du, dadurch kannst du alles vergessen?" **_

"_**... Ich hasse sie..." **_

"_**So? Tust du das?" **_

"_**Sie ist einfach gestorben..." **_

"_**Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch." **_

_**Und James hatte Recht. Er wußte es. Kraftlos sank er auf den Boden hinab, wie ein häufchend Elend saß er auf dem Boden und hob das letzte Bild wieder auf, dass noch heil geblieben war. Anna und er turtelten auf der Wiese und immer wenn er sie gerade gehabt hatte, konnte sie sich doch wieder aus seinem Griff befreien und zwinkerte dem Fotografen breit grinsend zu. Es tat so weh sie zu sehen... Es war nicht echt, es war nur eine Erinnerung. Die Realität sah anders aus. Sie war zu hart, zu schmerzvoll, zu kalt. **_

_**Auch James ging in die Hocke um bei seinem Freund sitzten zu können. Er hatte nur auf diesen Wutausbruch gewartet, hatte ihn schon kommen sehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und da er so lange auf sich warten lies, wurde er schlimmer als er geglaubt hatte. **_

"_**Sie ist nicht einfach so gestorben... Wenn es nach Anna ginge, wäre sie nicht gestorben..." **_

"_**... Warum? Warum dann? Wofür war ihr tot? Für nichts?" **_

"_**Ist der Tot nicht immer sinnlos? Menschen sterben und wir wissen nicht warum. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum ich nicht da war und ihr helfen konnte? Lilli macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie es gespürt hatte und nichts getan hat. Remus verschließt sich seit dem genau so in seinen vier Wänden, weil er glaubt, an ihrem Tot Schuld zu sein, weil er glaubt, sie hätte retten zu können, wenn er nur stärker gewesen wäre, weil der denkt, dass du ihm die Schuld gibst und Anna? Hat sie es nicht am besten von uns allen? Sie ist tot und hat ihren Frieden gefunden. Als sie starb, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Das bedeutet, dass man in Frieden geht ohne noch am Leben zu hängen, weil man Sachen nicht erledigen konnte oder Dinge noch nicht sagen konnte. Anna hat alles gesagt und getan was sie wollte. Ist das nicht allein ein Grund sie gehen zu lassen?"**_

_**Zwischen den beiden herrschte plötzlich eine merkwürdige Stille. Die Freunde hatten sich in die Augen gesehen, tiefschwarze Trauer blickten in verständnisvolle haselnussbraune Augen. **_

"_**... Was meinst du damit?" **_

"_**Ich weiß nicht... es sind 2 Monate vergangen und doch hab ich das Gefühl als ob sie noch immer hier ist. Als meine Eltern starben habe ich auch getrauert, aber ich hab sie gehen lassen und... ich wußte, dass sie nicht mehr bei mir waren. Dass sie gegangen waren. Du hälst Anna hier fest...Ich denke, sie wird nicht gehen, wenn sie weiß, dass du nicht damit leben kannst und sie dafür hassen würdest." **_

"_**Ich... Ich hasse sie nicht, Prongs... Ich hab sie doch geliebt... Ich- Ich hasse die Tatsache, das sie gehen mußte. Ich hasse es, dass es keiner verhindern konnte, dass sie gehen mußte. Ich dachte immer, dass sie in Sicherheit wäre. Weil sie Dumbledore's Urenkelin ist, weil Moody auf sie aufgepaßt hat, weil sie ein guter Mensch war... weil sie zu mir gehört hat..." **_

_**Es war das erste mal, dass James tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen seines langjährigen besten Freundes erkannt hatte und er ließ sie über seine Wange kullern. Er ließ sie auf seine Hände fallen, ließ sie einfach zu. So sehr er auch die letzten Wochen versucht hatte sie zurückzuhalten und zu verdrängen, nun ging es nicht mehr. Seine Augen brannten von dem Leid, den er fühlte. Weil James Recht hatte, weil er sie gehenlassen mußte und aufhören sollte, sie für etwas zu hassen, wofür sie nichts konnte. Sie hatte nie darum gebeten umgebracht zu werden. **_

"_**Wieso konnte ich sie nicht beschützen? Ich habs ihr geschworen, weißt du... Ich hab ihr geschworen sie ewig zu beschützen und niemals zuzulassen, dass ihr jemand weh tut... Vielleicht haßt sie ja mich und wenn ich sie zurückhasse, dann ist das ganze nicht so schwer." **_

"_**Nein, Padfoot. Nicht Anna... Es mag hart klingen aber, sie hat gewußt, was kommen würde und auch, dass keiner von uns jeh in der Lage wäre, sie für immer vor Voldemort zu bewahren. Wer weiß schon, ob wir das nächste Jahr noch alle überleben werden." **_

_**Er seufzte. Seufzte, weil James Recht hatte. Wer wußte schon ob sie das nächste Jahr, den nächsten Monat oder gar den nächsten Tag noch überleben würden? In dieser schrecklichen Zeit, in der trotz allem das Leben weiterging, schienen sich die Tage trotz der Strahlen der Sonne zu verdunkeln und zu erkälten. Sein Blick glitt zu einem kleinen Buch, dass auf dem Boden lag. Das er wohl mit dem Feuerzauber irgendwie erwischt hatte, denn es war an den Seiten verkohlt, doch es lag offen auf dem Boden. Er nahm es in die Hand und konnte ein frustriertes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. **_

"_**Was ist das?" fragte James. **_

"_**... Anna's Tagebuch..." **_

"_**Sie hat Tagebuch geführt?" **_

"_**Nicht lang... Sie... sie hat es gerade erst angefangen..."**_

Liebes Tagebuch, 

_**Heute ist ein schöner Tag. Nichts besonderes aber er gibt mir Anlass dazu, meine Gefühle niederzuschreiben. Ist vielleicht Blödsinn, aber ich glaube, ich werde später keine Gelegenheit haben, es den Menschen zu sagen, die ich liebe. **_

_**Ich liebe Sirius Black, weil er mein Ehemann geworden ist und mich glücklich macht. Jeden Tag aufs neue werde ich wieder ein Stückchen glücklicher. Er muss nichts tun. Allein der Gedanke an unsere gemeinsame Zeit, sei sie auch noch so sehr geprägt von traurigen und schlimme Ereignissen, macht mich glücklich, weil wir sie gemeinsam durchgestanden haben und er immer für mich da war.  
Ich liebe dich, Sirius. **_

_**Ich liebe Lilli Evans, weil sie zu meiner besten Freundinn geworden ist. Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, jemals das Glück zu haben, einen Menschen wie sie kennenzulernen. Sie hat ihre eigenen Probleme, aber sie will anderen Menschen helfen, ganz gleich ob sie sie nun gut kennt oder nicht. Für sie sind alle gleich und sie glaubt von Anfang an an das Gute in jedem. War in Malfoy's Fall eindeutig schlecht für sie, muahahaha. Nein, Scherz. Lilli ist ein toller Mensch. Sie muß mit sehr vielen Voruteilen kämpfen, aber sie beißt sich durch und vergißt dabei nie ihre Freunde. Ich habe ihr sehr viel zu verdanken und das möchte ich hiermit tun. Danke, Lilli Evans. **_

_**Ich liebe James Potter, weil er mein bester Freund ist. Weil er mir nie etwas übel genommen hat, ganz gleich wie weh ich ihm damit getan habe und das habe ich sehr oft. Freundschaft ist wohl so. Man hält zusammen, auch wenn jemand ständig Mist baut und den anderen damit schadet. Danke, James Potter. **_

_**Und dann ist da noch jemand. **_

_**Ich liebe Remus Lupin. Weil du der beste Ex-Freund bist, den man haben kann. Das ist kein Kompliment, ich weiß. Aber siehs als Ansatzpunkt. Sirius und James wären lausige Ex-Liebhaber, muahahahah. Nein, im Ernst. Rem. Du findest noch die richtige, ich weiß es.  
Es gibt noch tausend Dinge, dich ich sagen möchte, aber Tagebuch schreiben liegt mir nicht. Außerdem denke, ich dass meine Freunde durchaus alles wissen, was ich nicht ausspreche. Und damit gibt es vorerst nur noch eins zu sagne: Wir sehen uns, spätestens auf der anderen Seite! A.White**_

"_**Sie hat gerade erst damit angefangen... kurz vor ihrem Tot..." **_

_**James nickte verstehend als er es in die Hand nahm und selbst einmal betrachtete. Es war eindeutig Anna's Schrift und tatsächlich paßte es eigentlich gar nicht zu ihr, Tagebuch zu schreiben. Sie war sonst immer ein verschlossener Mensch, der alles lieber für sich behielt, aus Angst, dass andere hinter ihre Geheimnisse kommen könnten. Auch das zeigte ihm, wie sehr Sirius sie verändert hatte, wie sehr sie ihn verändert hatte, denn auch Sirius Black hatte sich sehr verändert. Er hatte noch nie wegen irgeneinem Mädchen geweint... **_

"_**Willst du noch immer alles wegschmeißen, was dich an sie erinnert?" **_

"_**... Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Hier erinnert mich doch alles an sie. Ich kann damit nicht leben, wenn ich jeden Tag aufs neue erkennen muss, dass sie nicht mehr lebt, dass ich nichts dagegen tun konnte." **_

"_**Es war ein Anfang, dass du das ausgesprochen hast, oder? Es ist ein Anfang." **_

"_**... Ein Anfang? Ein Anfang von was? Von gar nichts." **_

"_**Von etwas anderem... Du hast doch gelesen, was sie geschrieben hat? Sie wartet auf dich... auf der anderen Seite..." **_

_**Die beiden Freunde saßen noch eine Weile lang so da, dann nahm Sirius das Tagebuch in die Hand, legte das letzte Foto, dass von ihnen heilgeblieben war in die erste Seite mit ihrem einzigen Eintrag hinein und schlug es wieder zu. Es war so schwer loszulassen, wenn nicht gar unmöglich. Aber jetzt mußte es geschehen und passieren. Er hatte kein Recht sie festzuhalten. **_

"_**Leb wohl..." flüsterte er bevor er seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Hände nahm und das Tagebuch damit in Brand setzte. Es loderte auf und verbrannte langsam zu Asche. Man konnte die Flammen in seinen schwarzen Augen flackern sehen, als ob sie ihn hypnotieren würden. Die Fenster waren geschlossen und doch schien ein Wind in dem Zimmer zu wehen, der sich kalt um sie herum bildete und die Vorhänge beim vorbeiziehen bewegte. Beide Jungs hatten kurz zum Fenster gesehen, aber nichts rührte sich. Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu dem Buch, das fast vollständig verbrannt war und kurz bevor auch das letzte Blatt fast vollständig zu Asche zerfiel, schien es als ob sie auf ihn noch in leuchtend roter Schrift Worte erkennen konnten, die schließlich mit den Flammen verbrannten.**_

_**Danke**_

_**Die Flammen erlischten von selber wieder und hinterließen nichts als ein Häufchen Asche. James zog Sirius wieder mit sich auf und nickte ihm verstehend zu. **_

"_**Lass uns gehen, Kumpel." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten verließen sie die Wohnung wieder, in die Sirius einige Tage später zurückkehren würde um Anna's Sachen entgültig auszuräumen. Nicht um sie aus seinem Leben zu verbannen, sondern um sie gehen zu lassen... Er würde irgendwann nachkommen, wenn es soweit ist... Sirius besuchte noch am selben Nachmittag mit Lilli und James zusammen Anna's Grab und legte frische Blumen nieder. Es war das erste mal und das letzte mal, dass er es besuchte.**_


	144. Chapter 144

Chap 144: Maurauders Relationship

**_Die Tage vergingen und mit ihr auch die Zeit, die die Wunden heilen sollte. Sirius hatte sich verändert und wie James glücklicherweise bemerkte, nicht zum Nachteil. Sicher war er etwas ruhiger geworden und auch nicht unbedingt mehr so aufgeschlossen und glücklich wie früher, aber es schien ihm trotz allem besser zu gehen. Er hatte die Tatsache ihres Todes akzeptiert und nun ging er damit um. Da saßen sie alle in Sirius Wohnung und verräumten Anna's Kleidung oder Dinge, die sie nicht mehr benötigten in verschiedene Kartons. Unter diesen Dingen befand sich auch ihr Hochzeitskleid, das James eine Weile anstarrte, während Lilli es in einen Karton verpackte und zuklebte. Es war komisch, Dinge wegzuräumen, die einen an einen wichtigen Menschen erinnerten, der plötzlich nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Es war zu plötzlich, der Tot kam zu schnell und unerwartet. Gerade noch hatten sie Weihnachten miteinander verbracht und schon wenige Augenblicke später war sie tot. Einfach so aus dem Leben gerissen. Während alle anderen an Sylvester feierten, waren die Freunde ruhig und verschlossen zusammen in Godrics Hollow geblieben um zu trauern, gemeinsam die Zeit passieren zu lassen. Und doch hatte James erkannt, dass es besser für die beiden war, so auseinander zu gehen. Es war besser für Anna so zu sterben. Wenn Sirius dabei gewesen wäre, wenn er an ihrer Seite gestanden hätte und tatsächlich miterleben müßte, wie sie stirbt und ihr dabei nicht helfen konnte, dann wäre dies tausend mal schlimmer als so wie es nun kommen mußte. Sicher, er war wütend auf Remus, weil er nicht besser auf sie aufpassen konnte, aber der Hass gegen seinen Freund war besser, als der Hass gegen sich selbst, wenn er dabei gewesen wäre. Auf gewisse Weise war James dankbar nicht dabei gewesen sein zu müssen. Er wußte nicht, wie er darauf reagiert hätte, wenn er daneben gestanden hätte und zusehen müßte, wie sie getötet wird. Mit einem mal wurde ihm klar, wie schrecklich die Sache eigentlich für Moony war und er hatte niemanden, dem er sich wirklich anvertrauen konnte. Sie wurden erst sehr spät am Abend fertig. Sirius hatte sie gebeten, ihn alleine zu lassen. Er wollte lieber allein sein. Die beiden hatten sich nur sehr widerwillig abwimmeln lassen, verstanden aber, dass er wieder etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Er hatte immerhin gerade mit einem Teil seines Lebens abgeschlossen. _**

_**James brachte Lilli zurück nach Godrics Hollow bevor er sich abwandte und zum Orden des Phoenix reißte. Er wußte, dass er ihn dort vorfinden würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, in welchem Zustand. Remus sah schrecklich aus, blass und mitgenommen. Es war bald Vollmond. Er setzte sich zu seinem Freund an den Tisch, der offensichtlich gerade die noch volle Butterbierflasche anstarrte. **_

"_**Hast noch nichts getrunken wie ich sehe? Oder ist das schon die 5 und die anderen 4 hast du beiseite geschafft?" **_

_**Remus sah stirnrunzelnd auf, während James den Mundwinkel grinsend verzog und sich neben ihm niederließ. **_

"_**Hab dich gesucht, Kumpel." **_

"_**Warum?" **_

"_**'s doch heut wieder Vollmond. Sollst nicht denken, dass wir uns jetzt nur um Padfoot kümmern... Wir sind auch für dich da." **_

"_**Für mich? Wozu? Mir gehts gut. Padfoot hat's schlimmer erwischt." **_

_**James griff die Butterbierflasche und nahm einen Schluck draus. Sie schmeckte sehr bitter, was daraus schließen ließ, dass das Zeug wohl schon länger offen vor ihm stand. Er kannte seinen Freund und wußte, dass er die ganze Zeit mit sich geringt hatte, sich jetzt besinnungslos zu besaufen oder doch einfach nur dazustitzen und den Schmerz zu ertragen. **_

"_**Kann man so nicht sagen. Ich denke es ist gleich schlimm. Du bist schließlich derjenige, der sie sterben hat sehen und sie zurückgetragen hat... tot... und der die Abschiedsrede auf der Beerdigung gehalten hat." **_

"_**Ganz toll... was ich doch geschaffte habe," murmelte er sarkastisch. **_

"_**Dafür sollte ich nen Orden kriegen, oder? Hab sie zwar nicht retten können, aber die Abschiedsrede war ausgezeichnet." **_

"_**So hab ich das nicht gemeint, Moony. Das weißt du." **_

"_**Tut mir leid," murmelte er frustriert.**_

_**Er war einfach nicht gut drauf, nicht nach allem was in der letzten Zeit passiert war und was ihm nun noch bevorstand. Wie er den Vollmond doch hasste. **_

"_**Wir haben gerade ihre Sachen aus der Wohnung geräumt." **_

_**Remus blickte überrascht auf. **_

"_**Jetzt schon?" **_

"_**Mhm, besser für Padfoot. Wer weiß wie er eingehen würde, wenn er noch länger an ihren Tot erinnert wird. So kann er zumindest abschließen. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass es besser war, dass er es nicht mitansehen mußte, dass er nicht dabei war. Wer weiß, ob er es sonst überhaupt verarbeiten könnte. Ich könnts nicht ertragen, wenn Lilli vor mir stirbt und ich daneben stehe und nichts tun könnte. Ich denke, daher ist es für dich umso schlimmer, richtig? Weil du Anna mal geliebt hast." **_

_**Er sagte nichts. Seine Hand reichte nach dem Butterbier doch James schob es beiseite und suchte den Blick seines Freundes. **_

"_**Du weißt, dass du nichts verträgst, Moony, also lass das, wenn du morgen nicht von ner halben Flasche nen Kater bekommen möchtest." **_

"_**Ich hab noch nie versucht vor dem Vollmond mich zu besaufen. Vielleicht kann ich dadurch den Werwolf in mir bändigen, betäuben, alles nicht so schlimm machen wie es sonst ist." **_

"_**Klar, 'n betrunkener Werwolf. Hör auf mit dem Mist, Kumpel. Du weißt, dass das zu nichts bringt und nicht lustig ist, vor allem. Ansonsten betrinke ich mich auch und wir wandern als besoffenes Tierpaar durch die Wälder..." **_

_**Erst damit hatte James Remus tatsächlich wieder ein sanftes Lächeln entlocken können. Fast wie in alten Zeiten als noch alles normal war. **_

"_**Komisch," sagte James nachdenklich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. **_

"_**Als meine Eltern, June und meine Paten starben, kam ich damit zu Recht. Es ist zwar ein Teil von mir gestorben aber... ich habe es akzeptiert und es ging weiter. Lilli und ihr wart da und habt mich unterstützt. Ich weiß, ich hab mich oft wie ein hirnampotiertes Arschloch aufgeführt, aber... das machst du und Padfoot jetzt nicht wirklich anders..." **_

_**Dabei warf er Moony einen süffisant grinsenden Blick zu, den derjenige sanft erwiederte. Tatsächlich schien er diese Aufmunterung gebraucht zu haben. Obwohl er verletzt war, von dem was passiert ist, war er nun froh einen Freund bei sich zu wissen, der sich Mühe gab ihn aufzumuntern, auch wenn die Art von ihm mehr als nur fraglich war. **_

"_**Aber bei Anna ist es anders... sie war ein Teil von uns allen... Glaub mir Moony, sie wird uns allen fehlen, aber niemand macht DIR einen Vorwurf aus dem was passiert ist. Das hätte jeden von uns treffen können und keiner von uns hätte das verhindern können. Du hattest einfach das Pech zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort zu sein." **_

"_**Oder die falsche Ex-Freundinn zu haben." **_

"_**Was meinst du?" **_

"_**... Weißt du... wer noch dabei war?" **_

"_**Wer?" **_

"_**Peta." **_

"_**Watson?" **_

"_**Kennen wir noch ne andere Peta? Ich glaube... sie hat extra mich ausgesucht um bei Anna's Tot Zeuge zu sein. Ne Art Rache vielleicht. Wenn ich Anna damals nicht einfach aufgegeben hätte um wenige Zeit später mit Peta zusammen zu kommen, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders geworden?" **_

"_**Wie?"**_

"_**Dann wäre sie nicht mit Padfoot zusammen gekommen und Peta hätte keinen Grund gehabt sie noch mehr zu hassen. Sie wäre vielleicht sicher bei mir gewesen..." **_

_**James schüttelte nur unglaubig den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen dass seine beiden Freunde diese Zweifel gegeneinander empfanden, es aber nicht wagten, es gegenüber einander auszusprechen. **_

"_**Moony, weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst?" **_

"_**Ich hab Anna am Anfang unterstützt weißt du. Wollte ja, dass sie glücklich mit Padfoot wird, aber... wenn ich gewußt hätte, was kommt." **_

"_**Glaubst du, Sirius hat sie in Gefahr gebracht?" **_

"_**Er hat nicht verhindert, dass sie weiterhin im Ministerium arbeitet, obwohl wir alle wußten wie gefährlich es werden würde." **_

"_**Anna wollte doch dort bleiben." **_

"_**Dumbledore wollte sie zurückziehen, Prongs. Du warst an dem Abend nicht dabei." **_

"_**An dem Abend?" **_

"**_Ja... Du warst bei Lilli und Harry..." begann er zu erzählen._**

Dumbledore hatte mal wieder einen Auftrag für Sirius, der ihn aus England raus führte. Er sollte den Auftrag zusammen mit Remus ausführen und an dem Abend war auch Anna bei ihnen. Sie und Sirius wollten noch gemeinsam weggehen als er den Auftrag für die nächste Woche erhielt.

"Aber wenn ich nach Schottland gehe, werde ich wieder Urlaub nehmen müssen. Fudge wird das nicht erlauben und schon gar nicht wird er es dulden, wenn ich einfach so gehe."

Dumbledore hatte verstehend genickt.

"Aber es ist wichtig, dass du nach Schottland reißt. Remus würde da unten mit den Kontakten alleine nicht zurecht kommen."

"Dann bleibt im Grunde nur der eine Weg. Im Ministerium zu kündigen. Fudge wird garantiert eine Abschiedsparty veranstalten und mir noch mein Urlaubsgeld nachschmeißen."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuund das Weihnachtsgeld," fügte Anna klugscheißerisch dazu.

"Genau," stimmte er ihr zwinkernd zu.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund," machten beide gleichzeitig breit grinsend.

"Den Bonus für besondere Arbeitsleistungen."

Remus verstand nicht, wie die beiden sich noch darüber lustig machen konnten und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Professor," sagte er und wandte sich Dumbledore zu.

"Ist es nicht besser, wenn Anna auch im Ministerium aufhört? Wegen dem was Moody herausgefunden hat, mein ich."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sirius nun ernst.

"Was hat Moody wegen Anna herausgefunden?"

"Nicht wegen Anna," winkte er Remus sofort ab.

"Wegen uns im Allgemeinen. Voldemort hat genug Spione im Zaubereiministerium und so wie Anna bei unseren Mission gegen sie tatkräftig mitarbeitet wird sie längst als ein Mitglied des Phoenixordens enttarnt worden sein. Moody hatte vor wenigen Tagen eine Todessergruppe auffliegen lassen, bei dessen Gespräch er von Voldemorts Plänen hörte, dass er zum finalen Schlag gegen uns ausholen möchte. Ich denke, dass es für sie schlichtweg zu gefährlich ist im Zaubereiministerium zu bleiben, wo Voldemort sich einen nach dem anderen von uns vorknöpfen will."

"Mo-Moment mal," stieß sie entrüstet aus.****

"Du willst, dass ich dort aufhöre?"

"Es ist zu gefährlich."

"Es ist überall zu gefährlich. Schon wenn ich auf die Straße hinaus gehe ist es gefährlich, aber nicht nur für mich, sondern für jeden von uns und dass Voldemort viele Spione im Zaubereiministerium besitzt, ist für mich kein Argument, Remus. Soviele Spione wie er dort haben möge, aber das Gebäude beinhaltet auch verdammt gute Auroren! Jäger der schwarzen Magie. Es gab bisher für mich nie einen Grund mich vor meiner Arbeit zu verstecken, weil ich vielleicht in Gefahr wäre."

"Nein, bis auf die eine Nacht wo Dolohow die Dementoren auf dich gehetzt hat."

"Ich bin aber nicht tot! Remus, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Ich denke, Remus hat Recht, Anna."

Alle drei wandten sich überrascht zu Dumbledore, der zwar nachdenklich wirkte, sein Blick aber gleichzeitig auch entschlossen und sicher war.

"Was?" fragte sie entsetzt.

"Es könnte für dich zu gefährlich werden im Zaubereiministerium weiterhin zu arbeiten. Wir wissen nicht ob Fudge zu Voldemort gehört aber selbst wenn nicht gehört er zu den Zauberern, die sich dem Imperius-Fluch nicht widersetzten können und das könnte durchaus ein Nachtteil für dich sein."

"Aber-"

"So sehr deine Stellung im Zaubereiministerium auch für den Orden wichtig wäre, so geht dein Leben vor."

"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen," sagte sie aufs neue, fast schon beleidigt.

Traute ihr wirklich niemand etwas zu? Sie war doch keine feige Nuss, die beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr, sofort den Zauberstab einsteckte und apparierte!

"Ich werde NICHT, ich wiederhole: Ich werde NICHT meine Arbeit aufgeben nur weil Voldemort sich zum neuen Rächer seiner selbst ernannt hat und jeden von uns killen will. Wenn er das wollte, dann wäre ich auch nicht sicher, selbst wenn ich dort aufhöre. Ich habe verdammt hart gearbeitet um es soweit zu bringen und das werde ich wegen IHM bestimmt nicht einfach so aufgeben!"

"Aber du bist leichte Beute, wenn du weiterhin dort arbeitest. Voldemort wüßte ständig wo du dich aufhälst und wie er dich erwischen könnte. Merlin, Anna. Wieviele von uns sollen denn noch sterben, bevor du endlich vorsichtiger wirst? Marlene, Benjy, Edgar, Caradoc, Dorcas, Gideon und Fabian sind doch schon tot! Willst du wirklich die nächste sein?"

"Wenn Voldemort WILL dass ich die nächste bin, könnte sowieso NIEMAND etwas dagegen tun! Glaubst du wirklich, dass es irgendeinen Weg gibt jemanden vor ihm zu beschützen? Wir können nichts tun außer alles in unserer Macht stehende zu tun um ihn zu stürzen und erst DANN werden wir und all die anderen vor ihm sicher sein."

"Wie kann man nur so sturr sein!" sagte Remus frustriert und wandte sich Sirius zu, der bis dahin relativ ruhig daneben gestanden hatte und seinen Freund beim sinnlosen diskutieren mit seiner Frau zusah.

"Padfoot, sag doch auch mal was."

Und auch Anna hatte sich ihm zugewandt und ihn mit eindringlichem Blick angestarrt. Für Sirius war diese Situation mehr als nur unangenehm, zumal er zwischen zwei Stühlen saß.

"Ich weiß nicht, Anna," versuchte er seine Bedenken behutsam auszudrücken in der Hoffnung, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen würde, doch stattdessen kam alles anders. Anna trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blickte ihm mit ihrem festem Blick tief in seine Augen.

"Ich werde mich von niemanden umbringen lassen. Wenn der Tot kommt, dann wird er kommen. Ihn wird keiner aufhalten, aber ich will nicht sinnlos sterben. Ich kann im Zaubereiministerium viel zu viel Informationen für den Orden bekommen, der uns in diesem Kampf weiterhelfen könnte und ich will meine Arbeit nicht aufgeben... Zwing mich nicht dazu."

"**_Wenn Sirius sie davon abgehalten hätte, dann würde sie jetzt vielleicht noch leben. Dann hätten wir sie nicht abholen müssen, nicht durch den Wald gehen müssen... sie wäre noch da." _**

"_**Unsinn, Moony," unterbrach ihn James auf der Stelle. **_

"_**Das führt doch bei euch beiden zu nichts." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Du und Padfoot schiebt euch irgendwie gegenseitig die Schuld zu und im Grunde genommen hat niemand von euch Schuld! Merlin, es war allein Anna's... Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so sage, aber so sieht es nun mal aus, Anna's eigene Schuld das es so kommen mußte. Weder Padfoot noch Du hättet irgendetwas an dem Abend geändert. Glaubst du, sie hätte sich tatsächlich von Sirius etwas sagen lassen?" **_

"_**Sie hätte mit der Arbeit aufgehört und wäre im Orden geblieben, wenn er es gesagt hätte. Stattdesen überließ er es ihr zu tun was sie wollte." **_

"_**Das hätte sie auch getan, wenn er sich auf eure Seite gestellt hätte. Du glaubst es vielleicht nicht, Moony, aber ich denke hier versuchst du dir selbst etwas einzureden. Wir beide kennen Anna und wissen, dass ganz gleich was Sirius gesagt oder getan hätte, sie ihren Job als Untersekretärin niemals aufgegeben hätte. Einfach weil sie ein Karrieretyp und Workaholic war. Padfoot wußte das und er hat ihr deshalb nicht widersprochen weil er genau wußte, dass es dann nur wieder Krach gegeben hätte. Ich verstehe, dass er das vermeiden wollte." **_

"_**Aber vielleicht-" **_

"_**Nein, nicht vielleicht, Moony. Er weiß das und du auch. Ihr könnt beide nichts dafür wie es kommen mußte und es ist sinnlos sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Sie ist fort, also findet euch damit ab." **_

_**Remus wollte noch vieles erwidern, das konnte man sehen, doch stattdessen wurde er ruhig und nachdenklich.**_

"_**Dumbledore schickt mich wieder auf Mission." **_

"_**... Wohin gehts diesmal?" **_

"_**Nach Schottland. Mit Emmeline, weil Padfoot nicht dazu in der Lage ist." **_

"_**Und für wie lange?" **_

"_**Könnte Monate dauern. Wir wissen es nicht genau. Kommt drauf an wie lange unsere Kontaktaufnahme dauert." **_

"_**Mhm..." **_

"_**Bist du dir sicher? Ich mein, wegen Padfoot als Geheimniswahrer." **_

_**James sah unsicher auf. Nicht nur, dass die beiden sich einander die Schuld zuschoben, nein, jetzt begannen sie auch noch einander zu mißtrauen und ihn mit hineinzuziehen. **_

"_**Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Moony, hör bloss auf damit, okay?" **_

"_**Ich weiß, er ist dein bester Freund." **_

"_**Er ist UNSER Freund. Was ist mit den Maraudern? In Hogwarts waren wir Freunde. Er wird heute Abend auch wieder mitdabei sein, wenn du dich verwandelst." **_

"_**Nein wird er nicht. Er sollte nicht. Ich könnte gefährlich sein. Hab meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle. Du solltest am besten auch nicht dabei sein." **_

"_**Unsinn! Hör auf dich jetzt auch in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken!" **_

"_**Ich meins Ernst, Prongs," sagte Remus, in seinen Augen glänzte etwas gefährliches auf als er seinen besten Freund ansah und leicht dabei den Mundwinkel verzog. **_

"_**Heute Abend nicht... Ich steh das alleine durch." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von seinem Freund ab und ging zum Kamin um hinaus zu reisen. James stand ziemlich belämmert mit dem Butterbier in der Hand da und hatte ihm nachgestarrt. Toll, da hatte er gerade dem einen Freund den Schädel einigermaßen wieder zurechtgerüttelt, da benahm sich der andere wie ne hirnkranke Furie. Für einen Moment mußte James wirklich darüber nachdenken ob in der Luft nicht ne Krankheit kursierte, die ansteckend war.**_

Remus saß in der Heulenden Hütte. Wie immer hatte ihn Madamme Pomfrey hingebracht und die Tür danach verschlossen. 

"_**Das mit Anna White ist wirklich schlimm. Trotzdem sollten sie versuchen es für heute Abend zu vergessen und sich zu entspannen," hatte sie ihn noch gesagt, bevor sie Remus kurz aufmunternd an der Schulter drückte und dann hinaus ging. Er hörte das Klicken des Schlüssels und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden nieder. Er war alleine. Heute Abend war er wieder vollkommen einsam, wenn er sich verwandelte. Das war nichts neues, als Kind hatte er sich immerhin einige Jahre alleine verwandeln müssen, bis seine Freunde endlich einen Weg gefunden hatten, ihm beistehen zu können. Seine Freunde. In diesem Moment, wo er so verlassen in dem eisigen Raum saß, umringt von nichts außer kahlen Wänden, wurde ihm bewußt, wie alleine er sich wieder fühlte. Ja, das Gefühl war ihm nicht fremd und er kannte es, aber er hatte es in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr fühlen müssen. Er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, seinen Freunden erzählen zu müssen, was er war, was ihm passiert war. Bis dahin war er ein einsamer Junge gewesen. Wenn man sich seinen Freunden nicht anvertraut und tausende Geheimnisse vor ihnen hat, dann ist man einfach alleine... Er hatte immer soviele Ausreden parat, viel zu viele, als dass es unbemerkt blieb. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an dem Abend als er herausfand was seine Freunde alles für ihn riskiert hatten... **_

Es war das 5. Jahr in Hogwarts. Es war die Zeit in der Remus mit Anna ging, die Zeit in der Lilli James noch immer abgrundtief haßte, weil er ihr auf die Nerven ging und noch immer täglich nach einem Date fragte. Es war einer von vielen Abenden in denen Remus wieder alleine in der Heulenden Hütte ausharren mußte, weil er sich in ein Ungeheuer verwandelte, in eine seelenlose Kreatur, die für seine Mitschüler und Freunden gefährlich werden konnte. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, die Bauchschmerzen waren unerträglich. Dazu kamen die fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen und die leichte Reizbarkeit, die ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit zur Tollwut trieben.

"Hey," sagte Anna und setzte sich liebevoll auf seinen Schoß, während Sirius, Peter und James auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch platz genommen hatten. Während sich James und Sirius extra breit machten und ihre Beine auf die Tischplatte ausstreckten, war Peter winzig klein geworden und hatte brav und artig seine Hände und Beine eng verschrenkt.

"Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus," bemerkte Anna besorgt, während sie ihre Hand unter seinem Kinn legte und Remus dadurch sanft zwang sie anzusehen. Für einen Moment schreckte sie zurück, weil seine Augen das gefährliche Glänzen angenommen hatten, was immer leuchtete, wenn er sich bald in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Er konnte es nicht zurückhalten oder kontrollieren. Mal trat es auf, mal nicht.

"Alles okay, Remus?"

"Ja, sicher... Mit mir ist alles okay," sagte er nicht wirklich ernst und lächelte leicht.

Seine Knochen taten ihm weh, als ob der Schmerz wie Feuer durch seine Adern hindurchbrannte. Trotz allem versuchte er stark zu bleiben und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nicht vor Anna.

"POTTER!" dröhnte Lilli's damals noch laute zornige Stimme in den Raum.

Sie war gerade mit Alice durch das Porträtloch gestiegen, ihre Augen funkelten fuchsteufelswild den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum durch auf der Suche nach besagte Person. Da er ihr eigentlich den Rücken zugewandt hatte und etwas tiefer ins Sofa gesunken war, konnte sie ihn nicht sehen und erst recht nicht als er die Augen verdrehte, während Sirius und Anna breit zu grinsen begannen, Remus jedoch verwirrt zurückzuckte.

"POTTER!" brüllte Lilli aufs neue, ging an dem Haufen vorbei Richtung Jungenschlafsääle hinauf und schrie immer wieder seinen Namen.

"Ähm, Lils," rief Anna, doch die Freundinn war bereits die Treppe hochgerannt.

"Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Sind wir hier im Unterricht?" konterte James amüsiert. Alice, die eigentlich bis eben noch stehen geblieben war, hatte ihn gehört und setzte sich zu ihnen dazu.

"Hast du dich absichtlich versteckt?"

"Wie kommste denn darauf?"

James grinste noch immer breit. Selbst als Lilli die Treppe wieder heruntergetrampelt kam, ihn entdeckte und einen fuchsteufelswilden und überaus todbringenden Blick zuwarf, hatte er seine Miene kein bißchen verzogen.

"Potter, du kleiner mieser Wurm!"

"Ja, Lilli-Blümchen?" neckte er absichtlich, was Sirius plötzlich dazu veranlasste bei dem Spitznamen loszuprusten, fing sich aber sofort einen weiteren tödlichen Blick von Lilli ein, die nun gebieterisch die Fäuste an die Hüften gestemmt hatte und sich wie ein Troll vor ihnen aufbaute.

"Was fällt dir ein, in der Mädchentoilette herumzulungern!"

Remus warf seinen Freunden einen fragenden Blick zu, doch weder Sirius noch James gaben ihm Antwort. Mehr wandten sie sich wieder Lilli zu, die ihre normalerweise hübschen smaragdenen Augen jetzt zu nem schlimmen Zicken-Blick verengt hatte.

"Mädchentoilette?" fragte James halb grinsend, halb versuchend ernst zu bleiben.

Es war ja eigentlich eine ernste Frage.

"Ich? Lilli-Blümchen. Wie kommst du denn nur auf diese Idee, dass ich dort drinn wäre? Vermisst du mich so sehr, dass du schon Doppelgänger von mir an allen Ecken siehst?"

"Ich? Dich vermissen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" fauchte sie und wurde von Minute zu Minute röter im Gesicht, als ob er das Fass jeden Moment zum überkochen bringen würde.

"Ich hab dich gesehen und ich frage dich ein letztes mal, was du dort zu suchen hattest."

"Lilli-Blümchen. Ich war garantiert nicht dort, stimmts Padfoot? Wormtail?"

Beide Jungs nickten eifrig aber nicht wirklich ernst meinend.

"Ich warne dich, Potter! Wenn ich dich noch einmal dort erwische, werde ich McGonagall Bescheid sagen. Dann kriegst du richtigen Ärger."

"Lilli-Blümchen. Wie käm ich denn dazu dich anzulügen?" antwortete er zuckersüß und blinzelte sie gespielt verliebt an.

"Hör auf mich so zu nennen, du perverser Weiberheld! Ich bin mir 100 sicher DICH gesehen zu haben und wenn ich dich das nächste mal dabei erwische, kannst du was erleben!"

"Oho, ist das ein Versprechen, Lilli-Blümchen?"

"NEIN! EINE DROHUNG!"

Laut stampfend, damit es auch ja jeder hörte, verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Alice lachte die Jungs unschuldig an und folgte ihr wieder nach draußen. Anna hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und hatte dabei genervt die Augen gerollt.

"James, mußt du sie jedesmal so... so..."

Sirius und James beugten sich beide erwartungsvoll vor.

"So..."

"So?"

"So..."

"So?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Na... so... Dämlich behandeln!"

"Dämlich?" fragte James und blinzelte aufs neue gespielt unschuldig.

"Aber Anna-Spatz, wie kommst du nur darauf?"

Beide Jungs, James und Sirius, prusteten lauthals los und lagen schließlich lachend aufeinander drauf. Wormtail mußte von der Couch aufspringen um nicht von ihnen unter sich begraben zu werden.

"Ich fass es nicht! Männer!"

Sie gab Remus einen lieben Kuss auf die Lippen, warf ihm einen letzten besorgten Blick zu bevor sie durch das Porträtloch stieg um Lilli zu suchen. Remus wandte sich seinen beiden Freunden zu, die noch immer kreischend vor Lachen am Boden lagen und es sah nicht so aus als ob sie sich so schnell von dem Anfall erholen würden.

"Leute, ich muss dann mal los," sagte er schließlich, woraufhin beide sofort wieder Ernst wurden und sich zurück aufs Sofa hievten.

"Sicher," sagte James. "Naja... Wie sagen die Muggel doch gleich? Salz-und Weinsucht."

"... Yup," sagte Sirius augenzwinkernd.

"Salz und Weinsucht, Kumpel. Jaul nicht zuviel herum."

"... O-Kay," machte Remus und drehte sich verlegen um.

Er war zu kaputt und zu müde um den beiden großartig zu erklären, dass das Sprichwort Hals-und Beinbruch hieß und es so wie sie es sagten auch überhaupt kein Sinn ergab. Wieso sollte man ihm auch Salz und Wein wünschen!

"Bis dann..."

Er winkte ihnen kurz zu bevor er durchs Porträtloch stieg und zu Madamme Pomfrey ging um sich dann von ihr zur peitschenden Weide führen zu lassen.

Auch an diesem Abend saß er wie immer alleine da und bereitete sich auf die Verwandlung vor. Obwohl er sie schon so oft durchlebt hatte, fürchtete er sich noch immer vor den Schmerzen, die auftauchten, sobald der Werwolf in ihm erschien. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker, die Qualen härter. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte es zu unterdrücken in dem er ruhig ein und aus atmete. Dadurch brachte er zumindest seinen Verstand in einen Zustand der inneren Ruhe, auch wenn sein Körper von Schmerzen zerfressen wurde. Er schrie auf als die Qual unerträglich grausam seinen gesamten Körper einnahm. Seine Augen nahmen noch wahr wie sich seine Hände beharrten und die Fingernägel zu Krallen wurden. Alles vor seinem Auge verschwamm und dann das ewige Nichts...

"Moony..."

James?

"Hey, Kumpel. Wach auf..."

Sirius?

"Vielleicht habt ihr ihn etwas zu hart erwischt?"

Peter?

"Quak, wir haben ihn doch mit samtpfoten angefaßt. Na endlich hast du fertig gepennt."

Remus hatte mehrere male blinzeln müssen um seinen Augen zu trauen. Wieso waren seine Freunde da? Er sah an sich hinab... Er hatte keine Wunden! Keine Kratzspuren, keine Bisswunden, nichts was auf seine Verwandlung in einen Werwolf hindeutete, außer, dass er sich ein wenig Schlapp und Erschöpft fühlte.

"Aber... was? Was macht ihr denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er sie schockiert. Hatte er jemanden umgebracht? Hatte sich jemand über Nacht in die Hütte geschlichen und er hatte ihn vielleicht gebissen? Angst machte sich in seinem inneren breit, aber James schüttelte nur beruhigend den Kopf.

"Nein, Moony, beruhig dich," begann er lachend.

"Hey, Leute... Feuerprobe bestanden."

"Feuerprobe?" fragte er noch immer verwirrt.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Sowas kann man nicht sagen, Kumpel. Sowas muß man gesehen haben."

Sirius stand auf, ging ein Stück zur Seite und verwandelte sich sehr langsam in einen schwarzen Hund, der ihn liebevoll anbellte und mit den Augen zwinkerte. Remus machte große runde Augen. Dann stand Peter auf, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und verwandelte sich nach einer Minute in eine kleine Ratte. Remus hob den Zeigefinger und zeigte unglaubig auf das Tier das auf dem Boden stand und James ansah. Dieser gab seinem Freund einen letzten Knuff an die Schulter, bevor auch er aufstand, zur Seite ging und sich nach einer halben Minute in einen mächtigen, erwachsenen Hirsch verwandelte. Jetzt war Remus die Kinnlade hinabgefallen und er war absolut sprachlos. Die drei Tiere kamen vorsichtig auf ihn zu und während sich der Hund und die Ratte an seinen Beinen niederließen, stupste ihn der Hirsch am Kopf an und lehnte seinen eigenen Schädel an den Hals des Freundes an.

"Ihr... Ihr seit... Animagi? Für... Für mich? Aber... wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt?"

_**Er konnte es damals nicht fassen und er konnte es heute noch immer nicht glauben. Er hatte so fantastische Freunde, die diese Gefahr und das Risiko auf sich nahmen, nur um ihn zu helfen, damit er nicht leiden mußte. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese Zeit vorbei war, schien ihm fast unmöglich... Der Vollmond rückte näher, bald würde es sobald sein. Er spürte schon wieder wie der Schmerz über ihn herein brach und sich wie ein Lauffeuer in seinen Nerven verteilte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten in der Hoffnung, die Qualen eindämmen zu können. Es sollte einfach nur schnell vorbei ziehen, schnell passieren und wieder aufhören...**_

Und als er wieder aufwachte, spürte er aufs neue... keine Schmerzen mehr. Er fühlte sich etwas schlapp, aber er besaß keine Kratz-und Bisswunden. Sein Blick wanderte auf die drei Tiere, die an ihm dran lagen und friedlich schliefen. Der Hund, der Hirsch, die Ratte... und Remus konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und ebenfalls wieder friedlich einzuschlafen. Es war nicht vorbei... es würde nie vorbei sein. Nicht eine Freundschaft wie sie die Marauder besaßen. Er erinnerte sich an den Satz, den James ihm damals geantwortet hatte, als er ihn fragte, warum sie das für ihn taten. Naja, er hatte ihn zuerst angepflaumt wie er soetwas überhaupt fragen konnte und so weiter und so fort, dann lachte er amüsiert auf und antwortete:

Weil wir Freunde sind... 


	145. Chapter 145

Chap 145: Last memorys 

**_Remus war wenig später aufgebrochen, weil er mit Emmeline für den Phoenix-Orden nach Schottland mußte. Somit glitten die Monate dahin ohne dass er wieder zurück kam oder man besonders viel von ihnen hörte. Sirius hatte Anna's Tot mit der Zeit akzeptiert. In seiner Wohnung gab es nun kaum mehr ein Anzeichen, das sie jeh dort gelebt hätte. Vielleicht brauchte er diesen Schlußstrich einfach in seinem Leben. Wer weiß? _**

_**An einem schönen Sommermorgen. **_

_**Sirius war wieder mal zu ihnen gekommen, wohl eher um die Zeit totzuschlagen, als um sie zu besuchen. Er hielt sich seit Anna's Tot fast täglich bei ihnen auf. Nicht, dass es die beiden gestört hätte. Sie machten sich einfach nur Sorgen, dass er sich zu sehr gehen ließ und nichts anderes mehr in seinem Leben suchte. **_

"_**James?" sagte Lilli, als Sirius mal wieder vollkommen in sich gekehrt mit Harry auf der Wiese saß und mit ihm sprach. **_

_**Sie wollte es nicht wirklich ansprechen, doch dies lag ihr auf dem Herzen und sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, stillzuschweigen.**_

"_**Hm?" machte er verwirrt und schenkte ihnen beiden noch mal Tee ein. **_

"_**Unser Gespräch war damals noch nicht zu Ende..." **_

"_**... Ach so..." **_

"_**Wenn du es mir nicht mehr erzählen willst, versteh ich es. Wirklich, ich dachte nur..." **_

"_**Nein, schon okay. Ich werds dir erzählen... Ich hatte es nur vergessen, ehrlich..." **_

**_Das war zwar gelogen, aber es klang auch extrem dämlich, hätte er zugegeben, dass er das auf Teufel komm raus, rauszögern wollte, damit er es vielleicht nie nochmal erzählen müßte. Erst Recht nicht Lilli. _**

James wußte nicht wie ihm geschah als er von zwei Bulldogen auf die Beine gezogen wurde und sich von ihnen rauszerren ließ. Er hoffte inständig, dass zumidest Lilli das ganze heil überstand und ein winziger Teil in ihm trug auch noch die Hoffnung, dass der Orden rechtzeitig kommen möge. Er baute auf Anna und Sirius, dass sie einen Weg finden würden, bevor alles zu spät war.

James wurde in einem Raum im Keller gebracht, der jedoch genau so wie der vorige bereits aus rauhem Holz bestand. Dies war keine typische Zelle, mehr eine verlassene Hütte, irgendwo in der Einöde vielleicht. Wer wußte schon, ob sie sich überhaupt noch in England aufhielten? Noch stand James hoch erhobenen Hauptes in der Mitte des Raumes, umringt von gut 20 Todessern, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte Angst, doch er zeigte sie nicht. Noch nicht. Seine Augen spiegelten keinerlei Furcht wieder... Er sah seine Feinde, sah Voldemort bei ihnen stehen, wie er ihn ihn mit giftigen und bösen Augen anfunkelte...

"**_Vielleicht war Melissa dabei. Vielleicht hat sie mitgemacht, ich weiß es nicht. Keiner von ihnen hat gesprochen und wenn sie gelacht haben, dann taten sie das im Chor. Da konnte man keine einzelne Stimme heraushören."_**

"Du weißt was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr... James?"

Überrascht blickte er den dunklen Lord an. Hatte er ihn gerade wieder mit seinem Namen angesprochen? Nicht mehr mit dem Nachnamen? Und nicht mal giftig, mehr ruhig und berechnend. Ein schlechtes Zeichen etwa?

"Dein Großvater wäre wirklich totunglücklich über deinen Tot, wollte er doch immer nur dass sein liebster Schatz eine glückliche Zukunft erhält. Und Ich werde derjenige sein, der ihm diesen Traum zunichte macht. Ich werde dich zu ihm schicken, auf eure beschissene andere Seite..."

"**_Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tot. Nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem meine ganze Familie schon gestorben war. Lediglich vor dem, wie lange es dauern könnte..."_**

"Weißt du, James," sprach Voldemort weiter und seine Stimme hatte etwas sehr langatmiges und nachdenkliches angenommen, als ob er seine Worte sehr sorgsam wählen würde.

"Ich wollte dich wirklich am Leben lassen, wollte dich an meiner Seite wissen, als meine rechte Hand. Ich habe alles versucht um dir die Macht zu nehmen ohne dass du dabei dein Leben geben müßtest. Bis zuletzt wollte ich dir meine Freundschaft anbieten."

"Freundschaft?" lachte James abfällig.

"Freundschaft, James... Falls du nicht weißt, was das bedeutet... Es heißt, mir dienen zu dürfen. In meiner Welt leben zu dürfen und meine Befehle zu befolgen, wie man sie zu erschaffen hat..."

"Wenn das deine Definition von Freundschaft ist, Voldemort, dann bin ich froh, sie nie angenommen zu haben."

Er grinste und James wußte, wenn Voldemort grinste, bedeutete das nie etwas gutes.

Der Schmerz kam zu schnell, zu plötzlich, zu stark, als dass er sich hätte darauf vorbereiten können. Er wurde davon zu Boden gerissen. Sank kraftlos und voller schrecklicher Qualen in sich zusammen. Er krümmte sich auf dem rauhen Boden, dessen Holzsplitter unnötig noch in sein Fleisch reinstachen. Er ächzte auf als ihn ein Todesser an seinen Haaren hinaufzog, so dass er Voldemort ansehen mußte. James stellte zu seinem Missfallen fest, dass er äußerst zufrieden sein Opfer begutachtet hatte. Zufrieden, weil er sich wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden wälzte.

"Ich sage dir, Potter. Du wirst den Tag schon bald verfluchen an dem du mein großzügiges Angebot abgelehnt hast."

"Und wovon träumst du nachts?"

"Diffindo Corpus!"

Und James schrie auf als sich die Schnitte an seiner Brust bildeten. Dem Todesser, der den Zauber auf ihn gehetzt hatte, der an seinen Haaren wie an einem Seil zog, fiel die Kapuze bei der Eile hinab und er konnte die hasserfüllten Augen von Malfoy erkennen. Hasserfüllt und doch mit äußerster Genugtuung. Von wem sollte ein solch grausamer Fluch denn sonst kommen, wenn nicht von einem irren, schwarzmagischen, sadistischen Verrückten?

Er keuchte als der Fluch endlich vorbei ging und ihn schwach und verwundet zurück lies.Seine rechte Hand war zu seiner Brust gewandert um den Schmerz anzufassen. Sie wurde sehr schnell vom dem vielen fließendem Blut rot.

"Und Potter? Flehst du schon für deinen schnellen Tot?"

James gab kein Wort von sich. Er hätte ihn niemals um etwas angefleht und sei es auch sein Leben. Soviel Ehre und Selbstwertgefühl besaß er dann doch noch, obwohl er schon zu seinen Füßen lag und keuchte.

"Ich halte meine Versprechen, Potter," lachte er wie von Sinnen und alle anderen Todesser fielen in das Lachen mit ein.

Er wußte nicht wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte, aber eins wurde ihn in diesem Moment klar. Er würde nicht sterben, nicht bevor Voldemort es geschafft hatte, ihn auf allen vieren kriechend unter ihm zu sehen. James vernahm ein merkwürdiges Zischen und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verhärtete sich seine schlimme Vorahnung. Ein solches Zischen konnte nur von einer Kreatur stammen...

"Nagini... komm her... Ich habe einen Leckerbissen für dich..."

James Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken als er die Schlange auf sich zukriechen sah. Zuerst schien sie ihn nur zu umkriesen und giftig mit ihrer Zunge zu schnattern. Es war nur der Vorbote von dem, was gleich kommen würde und mit einem mal wurde es ihm klar... Seine Freunde würden nicht rechtzeitig kommen. Nicht was ihn betraf jedenfalls...

**_James seufzte auf als er seinen Blick vom klaren Himmel wieder zu Lilli wandte und sie mit frustrierendem Blick betrachtete. _**

"_**Ich sags dir ganz ehrlich,Lils... Ich hatte damals aufgegeben. Ich war bereit... bereit zu sterben. Ich habe nur sehr wage mitgekriegt wie ihr hereingestürzt seit." **_

"_**Ja... Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber als ich das Bewußtsein wieder erlangt hatte, knieten Anna, Sirius und Remus über mir. Sie halfen mir wieder auf die Beine und mein allererster Gedanke, James... galt dir. Sirius meinte, dass Dumbledore auf dem Weg wäre, um dir zu helfen..." **_

"_**Er kam auch... aber da war es schon zu spät. Als Dumbledore auf dem Gelände disapparierte, hatte die Schlange längst zugebissen und ich spürte wie das Leben aus mir rauswich. Stück für Stück. Wie es mich lähmte, sich in mir ausbreitete. Ich konnte das Licht sehen, Lils..." **_

"_**Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. **_

_**Sie erinnerte sich so lebhaft an diesen Tag als ob es gestern passiert wäre und jeden Tag aufs neue wieder geschah.**_

Sie waren in den Raum hineingestürmt, in dem Voldemort und seine Leute James töten wollten. Dumbledore duellierte sich aufs neue mit dem dunklen Lord, während alle anderen Ordensmitglieder sich mit den Todessern duellierten und Sirius und Anna sich um Malfoy kümmerten und ihn von James wegrissen. Lilli sank unterdessen zu James hinab. Er hatte soviele Wunden, soviel Blut verloren und sein Gesicht war von Schmerz verzerrt. Seine Haut war vollkommen blass und alles was sie in ihrem Zustand noch tun konnte, war, ihn völlig mit den Nerven am Ende in ihre Arme zu schließen und zu versuchen seine Blutungen zu stoppen.

"James!" rief sie verzweifelt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie woher das Blut herausströmte. Seine gesamte Brust war voll von Schnittwunden, eine tiefer als die andere, aber seine Augen waren offen. Seine hasselnussbraune Augen hatten sie angesehen... sie... oder die Decke.

"James," rief sie aufs neue flehend. Er durfte nicht gehen... Er durfte es einfach nicht.

"Hey," rief Sirius, der just in dem Moment zu ihnen herabgefallen war. Anna duellierte sich alleine mit Malfoy.

"Sirius, er-"

"Prongs!"

Er schlug ihn ein paar mal gegen die Wange, hart genug damit sein Kopf mit den Schlägen zur Seite fiel.

"Nicht schlapp machen... "

"Was?" fragte er kurzatmig. Die Luft kam nur noch sehr dünn zu ihm durch.

"Los, wir bringen ihn hier weg. Draußen wartet schon Podmore mit dem Portschlüssel."

Gideon und Fabian hatten Malfoy in die Zange genommen, damit Anna zu ihnen dazustoßen konnte.

"Raus hier," rief sie ihnen zu während sie Sirius half James aufzuhieven.

Beide legten sich jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und zogen ihn mit sich raus. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr und nach jedem zweiten Schritt wäre er umgekippt, so dass die beiden ihn nun mitziehen mußten. Sie liefen mit ihm durch die Gänge durch und kamen schließlich an eine Öffnung durch die man klettern mußte um nach draußen zu gelangen.  
Sirius stopfte sich als erstes durch, dann zog er Lilli und schließlich auch James und Anna mit raus. Draußen angekommen wollten sie weiterlaufen aber James schien mit den Kräften am Ende zu sein. Er sank kraftlos auf den Boden zusammen und ächzte.

"Hey, Kumpel. Jetzt nicht schlapp machen," rief Sirius und versuchte ihn wieder wachzurütteln.

James versuchte Sirius von sich wegzustoßen, was angesichts seines Zusandes mehr wie ein sanftes anstupsen wirkte.

"Man, wenn du so weitermachst braucht mich Mutter Natur nicht mehr zu killen, denn du übernimmst ihre Arbeit!"

Sirius grinste angesichts des schwarzen Humors seines besten Freundes, denn dadurch wurde ihm klar, dass er noch konnte. Er sah zwar alles andere als gut aus, angesichts des vielen Blutes, das an ihm herunterfloss, doch zumindest behielt er seine Lust am blödsinnigen Witze reißen. Nachdem sie einige Schutz-und Heilzauber auf die Wunden angewandt hatten und sie größtenteils, wenn auch stümperhaft, mit Tüchern verbanden, hievten sie James wieder auf die Beine.

"Los, bevor die noch nachkommen," sagte Sirius und half James beim humpeln.

Seine Seite stach von dem Gift der Schlange und er schien kaum noch Gefühl in seinem ganzen Körper zu haben. Mehr verstärkte sich der Schmerz und wurde langsam unerträglich. Es erreichte neue Dimesionen von Qualen, die er eigentlich nie austesten wollte.

"Wo ist der verdammte Portschlüssel?" keuchte James beim Laufen.

"Noch ein Stückchen weiter! Dumbledore wollte dafür sorgen, dass Sturgis nicht eventuell noch von Todessern entdeckt wird."

Sie liefen noch mal ein Stückchen weiter, doch dann hatte ihn auch die letzte Kraft verlassen. Das Blut hatte die Verbände vollständig durchnässt und soviel Blut wie er mittlerweile verloren hatte, schien es ihm, als ob sein Leben mit ihm entwich. Er wurde schwächer und vor seinen Augen schien sich trotz der Brille alles zu verschwimmen. Er keuchte als er bemerkte wie dünn die Luft in seiner Kehle mittlerweile wurde.

"Oh-Oh!" stieß Anna aus als sie von weitem Todesser kommen sah. Sie hatte den dummen Verdacht, dass sie Sturgis gefunden hatten.

"Zurück?" fragte Lilli die beiden panisch.

"Nein... zur Seite!" rief Sirius und zog James mit sich. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten, wohl wissend, dass die Todesser noch immer hinter ihnen her waren.

"Turus!" rief Anna mit ihrem Zauberstab und hatte damit eine Mauer zwischen ihnen und den Todessern errichtet.

Das würde sie nicht unbedingt lange aufhalten, aber vielleicht lang genug um James in Sicherheit zu schaffen. Sie liefen in der eiskalten Nacht durch die Wälder hindurch, über Sträuche und Schlammpfützen. Ihre Umhänge wurden von dem Dreck beschmutzt und die Stiefeln versanken zumeist im Schlamm nieder, wenn sie irgendwo auftraten. Sie wußten nicht mehr wie weit sie gelaufen waren oder gar wie schief. Das einzige was sonnenklar schien, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich verirrt hatten.

"Shit..." fluchte Sirius auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen den nächsten Baum, der sich unschuldigerweise in seiner Nähe befand.

"Leute..." begann James, der mittlerweile leichenblass geworden war.

Die meisten Verbände waren vom vielen Blut abgefallen und hatten die Wunden aufs neue freigelegt, die sich dazu noch mit dem Dreck vermischt hatten, wenn sie irgendwo drübergestolpert waren.

"Keine Sorge," sagte Sirius augenblicklich. "Ich find schon nen Weg!"

"... Padfoot..."

"Ich ruf die Leute vom Orden!"

"Spinnst du?" brüllte Anna und hatte seine Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab hielt, sofort wieder runtergedrückt.

"Wenn du jetzt ein Zeichen setzt, sind die Phoenix-Leute nicht die einzigen, die das sehen werden. Es sind duzende, wenn nicht sogar hunderte Todesser um uns herum."

"Und was sollen wir sonst machen?"

"Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls nicht mit dem Zauberstab ein Zeichen setzten."

"An-"

"James!"

Dieser war plötzlich zusammen gekippt und lag keuchend am Boden. Beide waren augenblicklich zu ihrem Freund hinuntergesunken um zu helfen, aber James Gesicht hatte einen schmerzvollen Ausdruck angenommen, der seinen Freunden fast das Herz zeriss.

"Die Wunden sehen nicht gut aus," bemerkte Sirius als er sich einige von ihnen ansah.

"Ich glaub, sie haben sich infiziert. Wir müssen ihn sofort ins St. Mungo schaffen. Bau von mir aus einen Portschlüssel auf!"

"Super Idee. Seh ich etwa aus wie Dumbledore? Ich kann sowas noch nicht!"

"Ich dachte du bist Untersekretärin."

"Ja, das und nicht Allkönnend!"

"Lilli..." flüsterte James Stimme sehr leise.

Es war keine richtige Kraft mehr vorhanden um lauter zu sprechen, doch er fühlte ihre Nähe, fühlte ihre Hände, wie sie versuchten ihn zu halten.

"James, geh nicht... Bitte... Bitte, ich brauche dich..."

"Lilli..." sagte er aufs neue und blinzelte leicht mit den Augen.

"Lils... Ich kann das Licht sehen..."

"Was?"

Immer mehr und mehr kullerten die Tränen über ihre Wange, denn es schien als ob er schon aufgegeben hätte, als ob es gar nichts mehr gäbe, was sie noch tun könnte um ihn zu halten.

"Das Licht, Lils... Ich kanns sehen... es ist... warm..."

"Hey, Prongs! Nicht schlapp machen, nicht jetzt, okay? Halte dich verdammt noch mal an dein Versprechen!"

Er klatschte ihm aufs neue ein paar mal an die Wange, aber es brachte diesmal nicht viel, außer dass James zu husten begann und dabei Blut aus dem Mund spuckte. Damit hatte er sie alle entsetzt und in Panik versetzt.

"Sirius, tu etwas, bitte!" flehte Lilli, ihre Hände zitterten während sie versuchte James fester in ihre Arme zu schließen. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie ihn nur für einen Augenblick los ließ, er für immer weggehen würde.

"Lilli?"

"James, nein... tu mir das nicht an... bitte..."

"Ich liebe dich, Lils... "

"Ich liebe dich auch, James..."

"Ich weiß... ich habs dir versprochen... als wir... geheiratet haben..."

Sein Atem wurde immer unregelmässiger und je öfter er versuchte zu sprechen, umso härter hustete er Blut heraus.

"Aber... Ich kann nicht... für immer... bei...dir...sein."

Und nach diesen Worten schloss er seine Augen und fiel in die Bewußtlosigkeit.

"Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl mehr," stieß Sirius entsetzt aus und hob aufs neue den Zauberstab.

"Wenn wir gar nichts tun, verreckt er uns hier auf der Stelle. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

"Und wenn du jetzt Alarm schlägst könnten die ersten die hier auftauchen Todesser sein. Lilli hat keinen Zauberstab, Sirius! Und du und Ich gegen Voldemorts Armee ist meiner Meinung nach aussichtslos."

"Verdammt, Anna. Soll ich ihn jetzt wirklich sterben lassen?"

"Sirius! Anna!" rief Lilli vollkommen verzweifelt, während sie sich förmlich an James Armen festkrallte. Sein Puls war zu langsam, sein Atem zu leise, sein Herz... schien gar nicht mehr zu schlagen.

"Bitte... Tut doch etwas. Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren..."

Und als sie die Tränen in Lilli's Augen erkannten, blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl als es zu tun. Sie sahen einander prüfend an. Sie hatten Angst, denn ganz gleich was sie taten, es würde am Ende vielleicht das falsche sein.

"Keine Sorge," sagte er leicht lächelnd.

"Ich werd dich beschützen, Süße..."

"Das weiß ich," sagte sie genau so leicht lächelnd zurück.

Dann hob Sirius seinen Zauberstab und schickte seinen Patronus in den Wald hindurch. Es dauerte kaum eine Minute bis es passierte. Beide standen da, den Zauberstab fest in ihren Händen haltend und bereit zum Kampf. Man hörte Leute apparieren und sie beteten, dass es etwas gutes war. Anna lächelte auf als sie Remus erkannte, der sie sofort entdeckte und den anderen vom Phoenixorden das Zeichen gab dass er sie gefunden habe.

Sie brachten James so schnell es ging per Portschlüssel ins St. Mungos wo sich die Heiler seiner annahmen.

"Merlin, was ist mit ihm passiert?" stieß der Chefheiler aus als er James im Zimmer untersuchte.

"Wir müssen die Blutungen stoppen... Wenn uns das nicht gelingt, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Er schickte die Freunde hinaus und lies die Tür schließen. Während Sirius alle Hand damit zu tun hatte Lilli zu beruhigen, wandte sich Anna Remus zu.

"Merlin sei dank, dass ihr ziemlich schnell da wart."

"Naja, mit Merlin hat das nicht viel zu tun," sagte Remus nachdenklich. Die Todesser hätten euch genau so erwischen können... Würd sagen, wir haben das ganze Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass unsere Kontaktmethode funktioniert."

Anna nickte lächelnd und gemeinsam setzten sie sich zu Lilli und Sirius hinab um mit ihnen die Zeit abzuwarten bis der Heiler zu ihnen kommen würde.

"**_Es war Glück, James... nichts als Glück, dass dir Ordensmitglieder uns früher als die Todesser fanden... Vielleicht hatten wir einmal zu viel Glück... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe das Gefühl als ob es nicht mehr lange dauert... bis Voldemort zuschlägt." _**

"_**Schon, aber ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen... Der Fideliuszauber wird bald angewandt werden können und dann sind wir vorerst vor ihm sicher... Wir und Harry." **_

_**Lilli nickte lächelnd und wandte ihren Blick zum Garten. **_

"_**Glaubst du wirklich, dass Sirius mit dem kleinen da redet?" **_

_**James lachte amüsiert auf. Es war vielleicht das erste mal seit Anna's Tot, dass er wieder herzhaft lachen konnte. **_

"_**Vielleicht kann er ja auch Babysch!" **_

"_**Anna hat dir am Ende wirklich abgekauft dass du das kannst." **_

"_**Was heißt da abgekauft? Ich kann Babysch..." **_

"_**James?" **_

"_**Lilli?" **_

"_**Ich hatte damals wirklich Angst um dich. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich entgültig verloren." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Wieso hast du auch so nen Scheiß dahergelabert, von wegen du kannst nicht für immer bei mir bleiben!" **_

"_**Aua!" stieß er leicht beleidigt aus als sie ihm mit der Faust auf die Schulter schlug. **_

"_**Hey, ich dachte wirklich dass es Aus wäre... Na komm! Lass uns Padfoot beim Babysch zusehen." **_

_**Und damit gingen sie auf ihren Freund zu und setzten sich zu ihm und den kleinen Harry auf der Wiese. Das Baby hatte nicht nur das Leben seiner Eltern verändert, es hatte auch das Leben seines Paten verändert und es würde noch viele Leben verändern. **_


	146. Chapter 146

Chap 146: His last secret I 

**_Lilli stand vor dem Bett von Harry und musterte ihren Sohn an. Er sah friedlich aus wenn er schlief. Immer wenn sie ihn beobachtete, schwirrten ihr tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum und warfen noch mehr Fragen auf. Er sah wirklich genau so aus wie sein Vater... Je älter er wurde, desto mehr zeichneten sich seine Gesichtszüge ab. Wieso nur hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob sie seine Zukunft nicht mehr miterleben konnte? Sie hätte nie geglaubt jemals so glücklich sein zu können. Wenn sie an ihre Vergangenheit zurück dachte, an die bittere Kindheit und dann an die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts... Überhaupt, wie sich ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatte... Sie hatte nie Tagebuch geführt, da soetwas ihrer Meinung nach nichts brachte. Es machte einen für die Aussenwelt nur verletzlich, wenn es gefunden wird und dabei hatte sie sovieles, was sie jemanden anvertrauen wollte, als Kind, als Teenager. _**

_**Anna war mit der Zeit zu ihrer besten Freundinn geworden und sie hatte ihr Dinge erzählt, die sonst niemand jeh erfahren hat... und sie hatte alle Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. Alle... wohl auch die von James. Sie hatte sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, was für eine Beziehung Anna zu ihm wohl hatte. Ob es nur rein freundschaftlich war, oder vielleicht auch mehr? Sie gingen ganz anders miteinander um als mit sonst einem anderen. James hatte ein so inniges Verhältnis weder zu Alice, noch zu Melissa gehabt... und Anna weder Remus noch Sirius, Kingsley oder Frank so wie sie James behandelt hatte. Sie gingen einfach anders mitenander um... vertrauter. Als sie noch lebte, hatte Lilli es nicht gewagt sie nach ihrer Bindung zu fragen, doch jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr antworten konnte, schien diese Frage ständig in ihren Gedanken zu kursieren. Es war nicht so, dass Zweifel an James Liebe bestanden... Es war einfach eine Frage, die sie noch immer quälte... Sie atmete schwer ein als ihr klar wurde, was für Gefühle in ihr aufkeimten... **_

_**Sie war eifersüchtig auf ihre tote Freundinn, weil James selbst nach ihrem Tot noch immer oft bei ihr war... an ihrem Grab. Wie auch an diesem Abend... Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus und schließlich wanderte sie mit dem Blick zur Uhr. Es war 22.00 Uhr Abends.**_

_**James saß vor Anna's Grab und hatte die Rosen niedergelegt. Er dachte noch oft an sie, selbst nach ihrem Tot. Es war schade, dass Sirius kein einziges mal da war. James hätte es gesehen, wenn es anders wäre. Allein schon an den Blumen, die sich immer wieder neu auf ihrem Grab wiederfanden. Die meisten waren von Remus, Lilli, Alice, Frank oder anderen Freunden. Wäre Sirius dagewesen, würde eine einzige goldene Rose auf dem Grabstein liegen... **_

"_**Ist nicht so, dass ich nicht auf ihn aufpassen würde, weißt du... Er machts mir nur nicht besonders einfach... Du hast ihn ziemlich enttäuscht. Hast dich einfach so von diesem wahnsinnigen Irren umbringen lassen." **_

_**Er schmunzelte dem Grab zu und legte sich zugleich flach auf die Wiese um die Sterne am Firmament beobachten zu können. **_

"_**War'n Witz... Wir wissen alle, dass du nicht freiwillig gestorben bist. Bin dir im übrigen dankbar, dass du manche Geheimnisse nicht mit Lilli geteilt hast. Weißt schon was ich mein, oder?" **_

_**Er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts um das Grab ansehen zu können und wieder begann er breit zu grinsen. **_

"_**Soll ich's ihr sagen? Glaub nicht, dass sie mir jetzt böse wäre, oder?... Du könntest wenigstens so taktvoll sein und mir antworten..." **_

_**Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen richtete sich James auf der Wiese wieder auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitzt vor ihr hin. **_

"_**Es ist schließlich Zeit dass wir alle Karten offen hinlegen... Naja, dich kann sie nicht mehr umbringen, bist ja schon tot und Padfoot wird sie auch nicht killen, wegen der Trauerphase... Moony ist ja noch mit Em in Schottland und somit in Sicherheit. Und mich braucht sie schließlich noch als Vater für unseren Sohn. Glaubst du, sie wird es verstehen? Naja, falls nicht sehen wir uns wohl schneller als du glaubst? Halte mir also nen Platz neben dir warm, okay? Werd dann mal gehen und es ihr beichten in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir nicht den Schädel abreißt, weil ich mir so lang Zeit gelassen hab... Schlaf gut..."**_

_**Er warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schulter und schritt aus dem Friedhof hinaus.**_

_**Lilli war an Harry's Bett eingeschlafen und lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Schaukelstuhl als James nach Hause kam. Er setzte sich direkt vor ihr auf den Sessel nieder und betrachtete sie eine Weile, nachdem er die Decke über ihren zierlichen Körper hochgezogen hatte, damit sie warm genug eingedeckt war. Er blickte nach rechts zur Babywiege, wo sein Sohn schlief und stellte amüsiert fest, dass die beiden zumindest beim Schlaf fast gleich aussahen. Mutter und Sohn... **_

_**In diesem Moment dachte er daran wie schön es wäre, wenn sie noch eine Tochter dazu bekommen würden. Er wollte immer eine große Familie haben, etwas, dass ihm nie gewährt wurde... **_

"_**James..." **_

_**Sie war mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Schlaf aufgewacht, als ob sie gespürt hätte, dass er zurückgekommen war. **_

"_**Seit wann bist du wieder hier?" fragte sie mit müeder Stimme.**_

_**Er lächelte sie an, als sie versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzten um ihn ansehen zu können. **_

"_**Gerade erst gekommen." **_

_**Sie nickte verstehend. Lilli wußte nicht ob es gut war das jetzt anzusprechen, aber eine solche Stille, wie sich hier aufzubauen drohte, wollte sie einfach nicht und so atmete sie einmal sanft ein bevor sie ihn fragte... **_

"_**Wo... Wo warst du eben?" **_

"_**... Auf dem Friedhof..." **_

_**Also hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit an Anna's Grab, als sie erwartet hatte. Natürlich war ihr immer klar, wie nahe sich die beiden standen, aber irgendwie machte ihr diese Tatsache etwas aus. Jetzt machte es ihr etwas aus, weil Anna nicht mehr da war... Es war als ob wieder Eifersucht in ihr aufkeimte, unbegründete Eifersucht. **_

"_**Lils, es gibt da noch etwas... das ich dir sagen muss..." **_

"_**... Oh," begann sie traurig. **_

_**Ihr Herz schmerzte... Wenn er damit begann, dann konnte nichts gutes kommen, dann mußte irgendetwas schlimmes passiert sein. **_

"_**Hat es... etwas mit Anna zu tun?" **_

_**James sah sie erstaunt an, als ob er alles, nur eben das nicht erwartet hätte. **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Weil du öfters ihr Grab besuchst, mein ich..." **_

"_**... Nein," antwortete er als er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte und lächelte erleichtert auf. **_

"_**Nein, Lils... Es geht... naja, ein bißchen..." **_

"_**... Oh..." **_

"_**Nein!" sagte er sofort abwehrend. Im Grunde wußte er genau was sie glaubte, oder in Verdacht hatte.**_

"_**Es ist nicht das was du meinst." **_

"_**... Nein?" **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Was mein ich denn?" **_

"_**Meinst du das nicht?" **_

"_**Nein." **_

"_**Oh. Gut, dann könnte es doch dass sein, was du meinst... Hat Anna es dir etwa doch gesagt?" **_

"_**Was?" **_

"_**Na das."**_

"_**Wenn du mir sagst, was, kann ich auch nicht sagen dass es das war." **_

"_**Oh... okay..." **_

_**James räusperte sich und warf kurz einen Blick zum schlafenden Harry. **_

"_**Lass uns doch besser rausgehen." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Lärmgefahr. Sollten den kleinen nicht aufwecken." **_

_**Lilli sah ihn pesimistisch an. Wenn James solche Rücksicht auf seinen Sohn nahm, mußte das, was er nun erzählte schon ziemlich heftig sein, wenn er Angst hatte, dass sie das ganze Haus zusammen schrie.   
Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinaus in ihr Ehezimmer rüber, wo er sich mit ihr zusamemn aufs Bett setzte. **_

"_**Also? Raus mit der Sprache." **_

"_**Okay... Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir beichten muss." **_

"_**Beichen?" fragte sie leicht mißtrauisch. **_

_**Das war ja noch übler als das womit sie gerechnet hatte. **_

"_**Was?" **_

_**James wurde leicht rot, da sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Sie sah tatsächlich so aus als ob sie auf alles vorbereitet wäre, aber auf das, was nun kommen würde garantiert nicht... **_

"_**Lils?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Erinnerst du dich an den Sommer kurz vor der vierten Klasse?" **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**... Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich wußte, dass du dich mit deiner Familie nicht mehr verstehst?" **_

"_**... Jetzt wo du's erwähnst... Woher wußtest du von dem Streit mit meiner Familie?" **_

"_**Tja, ähm... Versprichst du mir vorher mich nicht umzubringen?" **_

"_**Umbringen? James!" **_

"_**Schwörs erst!" **_

"_**Nur über meine Leiche! Wenn du damit beginnst...!" **_

"_**Okay, ich hätt das Schwören davor bringen sollen!" **_

"_**James!" **_

"_**Kacke! Ich glaub ich geh dann mal-" **_

"_**Hiergeblieben!" **_

_**Lilli hielt ihn am Kragen fest, bevor er sich verziehen konnte und drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett. **_

_**"Neeeeeeeeeeein," rief James verzweifelt und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen.**_

_**Dummerweise hatte er absolut keine Chance gegen Lilli, die sich auf ihn draufgesetzt hatte und seine Hände aufs Bett drückte, so dass er sich weder bewegen noch um sich strampeln konnte. **_

"_**Raus mit der Sprache, James Potter! Was war im Sommer kurz vor der vierten Klasse!" **_

"_**Ähm..."**_

"_**JAMES! Von mir aus können wir die ganze Nacht so liegen! Ich kriegs aus dir raus, so oder so! Wenn du also nicht in dieser Lage bis morgen sitzten möchtest, dann sprichst du jetzt! " **_

"_**Okay, ich sags... " **_

_**James sah aus wie ein getadelter Junge, der am liebsten einen Lolli haben wollte, sich dafür aber in Grund und Boden schämte. Nichts desto trotz war dies, das letzte, was Lilli noch erfahren mußte... Was nicht hieß, dass sie von ihm runtergehupft wäre.**_


	147. Chapter 147

Chap 147: His last secret II 

Der Sommer der dritten Klasse, kurz bevor sie ins vierte Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Anna verbrachte ihn wiedermal bei James auf WingCastle. Han hatte immer sehr wenig Zeit für sie gehabt durch die Arbeit im Ministerium und war froh darüber, dass sie mit James auf WingCastle in Sicherheit war und sie sich bei den Potters wohl fühlte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Anna ständig bei euch ablade," hatte er sich bei James Eltern entschuldigt, die jedoch mit der Hand abwinkten und ihn anlachten.

"Ach was, das ist uns doch eine Freude, wenn Anna hier auf WingCastle ist. Sie ist sowas wie die Tochter, die wir nie hatten..."

"Das, oder die Tochter, die sie nie wollten..." lachte er weiter.

Michael, Maria und Han sprachen noch über viele Dinge, während Anna und James einander den Vogel zeigten, als Zeichen, dass ihre Erzeihungsberechtigten total irre im Hirn waren und gingen schließlich in den Garten hinaus.

Anna hatte sich als erstes mitten auf die Wiese geflackt um den klaren Himmel beobachten zu können, während James im Schneidersitz neben ihr sitzten blieb und ihr dabei zusah.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie geht mir die Evans nicht mehr aus dem Hirn..."

"Evans?"

Anna beugte sich auf und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Lilli Evans?"

"Haben wir noch ne andere Evans in unserer Stufe?"

"Ma-"

"Okay, Blöde Frage. Vergiß es...Wieso hat sie auch so nen 0815-Namen..."

"Wieso regst du dich über ihren Namen auf? Nur weil sie dich ein... paar mal abblitzen hat lassen?"

"Ein paar mal? Sie hat mir ne Ohrfeige verpaßt..."

"Die hast du auch verdient. Was fragst du sie auch, kurz nachdem du mit Melissa rumgeflirtet hast?"

"EY! Du bist MEINE beste Freundinn! Ein bißchen taktvoller, ja?"

"Ohhhh," machte sie gespielt bemitleidend.

"Armer Jamesie! Echt, hast du den Spitznamen von Lissy nicht langsam satt? Diese Verniedlichungsform würgt einem ja das Frühstück wieder hoch."

"Wer nennt hier denn Remus, REMY?"

"Das tu ich überhaupt nicht... nicht seitdem er mir gesagt hat, dass ich's nicht tun soll..." gab sie kleinlaut zu und warf ihm einen schüchternen Blick zu, der James dazu brachte laut loszulachen und sich nun auch flach auf die Wiese zu legen.

"Zurück zu Evans. Was weißt du über sie?"

"... Sie heißt Lilli?"

"Ach ne, oda?"

Beide grinsten sich breit an und hörten erst damit auf als Sirius, Remus und Peter auf sie zukamen. Seine Freunde verbrachten auch oft die Ferien bei den Potters, denn das Schloss war nicht nur riesig, sondern wurde von den Elfen und den Zaubern auch gut beschützt.

"Hey, Prongs. Machst du wieder Moony's Freundinn an?" witzelte Sirius und ließ sich mit einem Plums genau zwischen ihnen nieder. Anna rollte unfassbar mit den Augen und kuschelte sich schließlich an Remus heran, der sich direkt hinter ihr auf die Wiese niedergelassen hatte. Peter blieb irgendwie einen knappen Meter daneben brav sitzten.

"Nein, James hat jetzt ne neue Flamme... ER STEHT AUF LILLI EVANS!"

Sie konnte nicht anders als es Sirius direkt unter die Nase zu reiben, denn sie wußte, wie allergisch er auf sie reagierte und eine solche Genugtuung konnte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" japste dieser aufgebracht.

"Sie bereitet ihm schlaflose Nächte, nicht wahr, Jamesie-boy?"

"Klappe auf den billigen Plätzen!" grummelte James. Anna aber lachte dazu nur hochnässig und kuschelte sich mehr in Remus Armen, der ein sanftes Lächeln von sich gab, angesichts der Tatsache, wie sehr sich seine Freunde doch necken konnten.

"In Lilli? Ich dachte, du hättest sie letztes Jahr nur so aus Spaß gefragt?"

"Aus Spaß?" fragte er unfassbar.

"Weißt schon," stimmte auch Sirius hinzu: "Alle mal ausprobieren. Ne irres, wildgewordenes Warzenschwein hattest ja noch nicht!"

"**_Irres, wildgewordenes Warzenschwein?" _**

"_**..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Lils, denk dran. Der Arme macht momentan eine schlimme Trauerphase durch..." **_

"_**Irres, wildgewordenes Warzenschwein?" **_

_**James winselte. **_

"_**Lils, du sitzt noch immer auf mir drauf und ICH hab das nicht gesagt, ja?" **_

"_**Oh... Bequemer?" **_

"_**Besser... Willst du nicht doch von mir runtergehen?" **_

"_**Ich denk ja gar nicht daran. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass von dir auch noch was kommt, wofür ich diese Position durchaus gebrauchen kann." **_

"_**... Shit happens..." **_

"_**Das kannst du laut sagen und nun weiter! Was hat dieser miese, dämmliche, Krake- "**_

"Ich weiß nicht was es ist, Leute... Irgendwas ist an Evans dran, was ich wissen will..."

"Und was bitte? Außer zwei Hupen und jede Menge Haare seh ich nichts. Aua! Wofür war das, verdammt?"  
grummelte Sirius Anna an, die ihn mit der Hand eine auf die Schulter verpaßt hatte.

"Für den Ausdruck, du Sexist!"

"Hat sie etwa keine?"

"Nicht in dem Ton, Mr-"

"Bevor ihr wieder in euer übliches Gespräch verfällt," unterbrach James die beiden, da er genau wußte worauf das hinaus laufen würde, "Anna, du kennst Evans doch sehr gut. Ich seh dich zumindest oft mit ihr rumhängen. Was ist mit ihr?"

"Wie? Was soll mit ihr sein?"

"Prongs will wissen, warum sie sich täglich wie 'n besoffener hässlicher Troll benimmt!"

"**_Aihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... wofür war das? Padfoot hat das gesagt, nicht Ich!" _**

"_**Aber du scheinst Freude daran zu haben, mir das weiterzugeben!" **_

"_**Stimmt doch gar nicht." **_

"_**Dann lass diese Bezeichnungen in Zukunft weg." **_

"_**Dann ergibt das Gespräch aber keinen Sinn." **_

"_**Er ist ein-" **_

"_**Ich erzähl zu Ende und du prügelst danach um dich, okay?" **_

_**'Muss Zeit schinden um mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien...'**_

"Weil IHR ihr jeden Tag erneut einen Grund dazu gebt?" versuchte Anna die Frage zu beantworten.

"Merlin, so gut sind wir auch nicht befreundet. Ich häng halt ab und zu mir ihr rum und wir schlafen in einem Schlafsaal aber... es ist nicht so, dass wir jede Nacht 'n Frauengespräch oder so führen würden."

"Was ist mit Alice?"

"Nein, mit ihr führe ich auch keine Frauengespräche."

"Ob sie Lilli näher kennt, meinte ich!"

"Oh... nein, eigentlich auch nicht... Naja, Lilli ist immer ziemlich in sich gekehrt und so wie ich mitgekriegt habe, hat sie nicht viel mit irgendwen zu tun, außer halt mit mir und Alice. Heißt aber wie gesagt nicht, dass wir sie gut kennen würden. Wir schlafen halt in einem Schlafsaal mit ihr."

"Aha!" machte Sirius und blickte sie vielsagend an. Er zog die Augenbrauen rauf und runter, rauf und runter, rauf und runter, rauf und-

"Und wovon träumst du nachts?" fragte sie genervt.

"Von uns zwei, direkt unter der Peitschenden Weide..."

"Ich geb dir gleich ne peitschende Weide!" fauchte sie ihn an, was Sirius jedoch nicht davon abhielt weiterhin vielsagend die Augenbrauen auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Ich mein, warum Lilli sich so merkwürdig benimmt. Ich mein, einerseits hängt sie bei euch rum und andererseits, seh ich sie fast nie mit euch lachen oder so... Im Grunde genommen hat sie überhaupt keinen Ausdruck, außer bei uns einen genervten und bösen natürlich."

"Wenn dich das so beschäftigt, Kumpel. Dann besuch sie doch und frag mal nach?"

Anna warf Sirius einen verwirrten Ausdruck zu.

"Soll er wirklich bei Evans klingeln und sagen: Hi Lilli, wie gehts. Bin Meilen gefahren weil ich fragen wollte, wieso du mich in der Schule wie die Pest behandelst?"

"Hey, Anna. Coole Idee!" stieß James aus und sah sie vollkommen ernst an.

"Das war ein Scherz! Wo habt ihr eure Gehirnzellen gelassen, ey. Ihr könnt nicht einfach runter nach Surrey fahren und mal eben bei Lilli klingeln."

"Ach nein?" fragte James breit grinsend und da selbst Sirius dasselbe Gesicht aufsetzte wie sein bester Freund, wußte Anna, dass ihre Antwort überflüssig war. Die beiden würden sowieso tun, was immer sie wollten.

Am Abend auf WingCastle.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter und Anna saßen im Wohnzimmer als Michael und Maria noch kurz bei ihnen hinein sahen.

"Also, ihr Lieben. Einen schönen Abend euch noch..." winkte Maria ihnen zu.

"Vergiß nicht, Junge, dass wir erst morgen Mittag heim kommen werden. Stell also nichts an!"

"Ja, Dad," antwortete James unschuldig und grinste seine Freunde an. Kaum dass seine Eltern WingCastle verlassen hatten, blickte James auf die Uhr.

"Okay, also auf nach Surrey."

"Du weißt nicht wo sie wohnt," erinnerte Anna ihn ohne sich vom Fleck gerührt zu haben, obwohl alle Marauder bereits wieder auf den Beinen standen.

"Aber du weißt es."

"Ich werds dir nicht sagen."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil Lilli garantiert mit der nächsten Keule auf mich losgeht, wenn ich ausgerechnet die Marauder zu ihr runter führe."

"Komm schon, Anna. Ich will doch nur wissen, warum sie so ist wie sie ist und wer weiß, vielleicht freut sie sich ja auch über Besuch. Glaub nicht, dass sie irgendwen sonst hat."

"Man fragt niemanden warum er so ist wie er ist und ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen ihr weiterhin auf die Nerven zu gehen!"

"Na gut... ich finds auch so. Dürften ja nicht so viele Evans in Surrey wohnen, oder?"

"Moment mal."

Anna war aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor James und Sirius aufgebaut.

"Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!"

"Ist es aber, Kleine."

"Ihr wollt jetzt wirklich allen Ernstes Meilen runter nach Surrey reißen, NUR um bei Lilli anzuklingeln und ihr eine unbedeutende, bescheuerte Frage zu stellen, auf die ihr sowieso keine Antwort bekommen werdet, da ich sehr stark bezweifle, dass sie euch überhaupt die Tür aufmachen wird."

"Deswegen sollst auch DU mitkommen. Dir wird sie die Tür aufmachen. Ansonsten müßten wir uns reinzaubern."

"Ich werde NICHT Mitkommen! Niemals. Mich bringt kein Hippogreif, keine 10 Dementoren und kein riesiger Bertroll dazu! Nur über meine Leiche!"

Etwa 2 Stunden später stiegen die Marauder aus dem Fahrenden Ritter in Surrey ab... und Anna direkt hinter ihnen.

"Wieso lass ich mich von euch immer in so nen Mist reinziehen?" brummte sie unglaubig.


	148. Chapter 148

Chap 148: His last secret III 

Es war nicht so, dass Anna sie freiwillig zu Lilli geführt hätte. Es war mehr eine Tatsache, die sie dazu zwang. Sie kamen an den Garten der Evans an, der an einer ruhigen Straßen lag. Anna hatte sie alle dazu verdonnert zumindest die Umhänge abzulegen, damit man ihnen nicht ansah, dass sie aus der magischen Welt kamen.

"Das ist ne öde Gegend," bemerkte Sirius gelangweilt, kaum, dass sie sich 15 Minuten in der Gegend befanden.

"Was erwartest du? Es ist fast Mitternacht. Sollen die hier etwa noch Feste feiern?" raunzte Anna ihn an.

"Ist das dass Haus der Evans?" fragte James leicht amüsiert darüber, wie etwas nur so spießig wirken konnte.

"Ja, hier wohnt Lilli."

"Ey, sieh mal..." lachte Sirius und zeigte auf ein Mädchen, das im Wohnzimmer saß und sich ein Buch mit dem Titel Die Höhere Schicht laß.

"Das ist ihre Schwester... Petunia. Ein ekelhafter Mensch, sag ich euch..."

"Wieso?"

"Sie haßt alles was mit der Zauberei zu tun hat und- Sirius, was tust du da?"

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen und ihn auf Petunia gerichtet.

"Bist du Irre!" fauchte sie und riss ihm den Zauberstab weg.

"Wir sind in den Sommerferien und dürfen NICHT zaubern!"

"Das Zaubereiministerium hat im Moment besseres zu tun als jeden kleinen unerlaubten Zauber nachzugehen," grinste er und nahm den Zauberstab zurück.

"Sirius, Nei-"

Zu spät. Schon hatte er den Zauber gesprochen und ein unsichtbarer Lichtstrahl flog direkt auf Petunia's Buch zu. Eine Weile lang passierte nichts...Petunia blätterte die Seite um und wollte gerade auf der nächsten Seite lesen als die Buchstaben sich wie auf Befehle vermischten und nur einzelne große Worte bildeten: Bleichgesicht KakerlakenHirn Pfeffernase Krötenvisage

"Lihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Anna sah Sirius böse an, der sie alle breit angrinste.

"Ey, das hat sie verdient!"

"Das warst du! Gibs zu!"

Sie hatte Lilli hart am Arm gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer gezogen um ihr das Buch zu zeigen. Noch wußte Sirius nicht, was er da angerichtet hatte. Sie schlichen sich zum Fenster wo sie sich darunter an die Wand quetschten um alles mit anhören zu können in der Hoffnung, dass Lilli für Sirius Blödsinn nicht zuviel Ärger bekommen würde.

"Nein, war ich nicht!"

"Und ob! Du bist die einzige mit dieser Abnormität!"

"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Ich weiß nicht was da passiert ist, aber ich hab nicht gezaubert! Ich darf das sowieso nicht."

"Also machst du das komische Zeug schon ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Was wäre, wenn Beth oder Kate deine Abnormität mitbekommen hätten, dann bin ich bei ihnen unten durch."

"Was für ne Abnormität? Und wenn du deinen Freunden etwas verschweigen mußt, können das ja keine Freunde sein."

"Wenigstens hab ich Freunde, was man von dir ja nicht sagen kann oder WO sind deine angeblichen Freundinnen mit denen du in der Freakschule rumhängst?"

"Das ist keine Freakschule und sie sind nicht hier... weil sie zu weit weg wohnen."

"So? Sie können also nicht mal eben auf dem Besen herschwirren? Gibs doch zu, dass dich niemand leiden mag."

"Lilli, Petunia, was streitet ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Dies war eine männliche Stimme und James brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen um zu wissen wer es war. Ihr Vater... Mr. Evans.

"Sieh dir das Buch an, Dad. Sie hats schon wieder getan!" brüllte Petunia.

"Ich war das nicht, verdammt noch mal. Ich weiß nicht warum das Buch spinnt, aber ich hab nichts gemacht, okay?" versuchte sich Lilli in der selben lauten Tonstärke zu verteidigen.

"Und ob! Sie macht jetzt sowas schon ohne es überhaupt zu merken, Dad!"

"Nein, Ich-"

"Petunia, lass deine Schwester in Ruhe und geh. Deine Mutter und Ich werden das alleine mit Lilli besprechen. Rose? Rose-Darling, komm bitte mal ins Wohnzimmer."

Sie hörten wie jemand aus dem Zimmer heraus ging. Wohl Petunia. Dann wie jemand herein kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Was ist?"

"Mum, Dad, es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass schon wieder Streit ausgebrochen ist. Ich hab ja versucht sie zu ignorieren, aber-"

"Lilli, bitte... Lass es gut sein," sagte Mr. Evans bedrückt.

"Nein, Dad... Ich versuch doch mit ihr auszukommen, obwohl sie mich jeden Tag aufs neue ansieht als ob ich ne ansteckende Krankheit hätte. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass hier ständig herum geschrien wird."

"Ich weiß, Lilli... Aber..."

"Aber was? Wenn du Aber sagst, kann das nie etwas gutes bedeuten..."

"Hör mir zu, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, aber... du hast dich für dieses Leben entschieden. Richtig?"

"Was soll denn das heißen?"

Noch war ihre Stimme voller Wut und Zorn, aber schon wenig später konnte man hören, wie sie sich traurig und bedrückt anhörte, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr geantwortet hatte.

"Lilli... Wir wollen, dass du in den Weihnachts-und Osterferien nicht nach Hause kommst, sondern in Hogwarts bleibst."

"Ich soll was?"

James sah Anna unfassbar an, die zu allem nur den Kopf schüttelte und mit traurigem Blick zurück sah. Sie wußte es...

"Lilli, es ist so einfach das beste. Für Petunia, für uns und auch für dich..."

"Für mich? Es soll für mich das beste sein?"

"Lilli, bitte geh auf dein Zimmer und schlaf darüber, ja? Du wirst sehen, es stimmt. Es bringt niemanden etwas, wenn hier jeden Tag herumgestritten wird und Petunia wird nicht nachgeben. Sei bitte wenigstens du so waise und gib nach..."

"Waise?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Gut, wenn ihr das wollt..."

Sie konnten hören, wie Lilli aus dem Zimmer lief und auch wie ihre Eltern schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, den Raum verließen.

"Wao," sagte Sirius leicht bedrückt.

Das war eine ziemlich merkwürdige Situation, die sie mitbekommen hatten.

"Hast du das gewußt?" fragte James Anna, die nur sehr langsam nickte.

"Schon..."

"Woher?" fragte er verwirrt. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Fenster im oberen Stockwerk hoch, wo Lilli's Zimmer war und wo nun Licht herausschien.

"Naja... weißt doch noch, dass ich Zaubertränke nicht besonders mochte und ich wollte einen Zauber anwenden um den Professor besser zu verstehen. Hab ausversehen nen Gedankenlesezauber angewandt! Und Lilli kann ihren Geist nicht verschließen. War sozusagen wie ein offenes Buch für mich..."

"Und... wie heißt der Zauber?"

"James, tu das nicht," bat Anna kopfschüttelnd.

"Es sind ihre private Gedanken."

"Ich will ihr doch nur helfen. Das kann ich aber nur, wenn ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlt. Wenn sie es nicht sagen will, dann muss ich es eben anders herausfinden... Also?"

Anna hatte ihn verraten und James hatte ihn schließlich auf sich angewandt.Er kletterte auf den Ast des Baumes, der ganz in der Nähe von Lilli's Zimmer stand. Als er durch das Fenster hinein blickte, konnte er sehen wie sie auf dem Bett lag und weinte... Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten voller Leid und Trauer. Allein an ihrer Haltung konnte er sehen, dass sie traurig war...

'Niemand versteht mich... ich hasse sie alle... alle... '

Es war vielleicht nur dieser einer Satz, der sein Herz berührt hatte, aber er war tief. Er kannte sie nun schon so lange aber erst jetzt schien er sie zu verstehen. Sie war ein einsames Mädchen, ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, verloren in zwei Welten, die sie ausstießen. Alleine, ohne Menschen, die versuchten sie zu verstehen oder denen sie etwas bedeutete. Er war nicht besser. Er hatte in ihr auch nur eine Nervensäge gesehen, die sich gut ärgern ließ. Jetzt sah er ein Mädchen, dessen Herz still nach Hilfe schrie und das von keinem gehört wurde.

'Wieso will mich keiner? Was hab ich getan, dass mich niemand bei sich haben will? Wieso,wieso,wieso,wieso,wieso?'

Und die Tränen kamen nun schneller und mehr. Lilli schlug mit ihrer Hand gegen ihr Kissen und versuchte mit der anderen Hand die Tränen beiseite zu wischen. Zwecklos, sie flossen einfach herab. James konnte spüren wie sie sein Herz bewegten, wie er am liebsten zu ihr ins Zimmer steigen wollte um sie in seine Arme zu schließen und zu trösten. Sie sah so verletzlich aus und er hatte keine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen.

'Ich will nicht... ich will nicht mehr... Gott, hilf mir... Ich will nicht alleine sein... Ich will das nicht...'

Er wußte nicht mehr wieviel Zeit vergangen war in der er sie nur angesehen hatte um ihr atmen und ihren Schmerz zu fühlen, bis sie schließlich in den Schlaf glitt und er vom Baum wieder herab stieg. Die Marauder und Anna standen noch immer da als er bei ihnen wieder ankam und herab hüpfte.

"Alles okay?" fragte Sirius schuldig. James schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie ist ziemlich fertig... Der Streich war echt blöde, Padfoot. Und du hast gewußt, wie es mit ihrer Familie steht?"

Anna nickte.

"Aber wie gesagt, Lilli läßt trotz allem niemanden an sich ran. Da kann man machen was man will. Und der Streich war absolut mies, Sirius! Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ihre Eltern, Lilli dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen."

"Gut, ich geh und entschuldige mich."

"Hiergeblieben!"

Anna zog ihn wieder zurück.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass ihre Eltern erst recht ausflippen, wenn du klingelst und sagst: Hey, Mr. und Mrs. Evans. Lilli hat keine Schuld. Hab mal eben im Garten gestanden und wollte ihrer anderen Tochter einen Streich spielen, weil ich hirnlich auf dem Stand einer Bohne zurückgeblieben bin. Entschuldige dich bei Lilli wenn die Schule wieder anfängt. Es wäre früher oder später sowieso so weit gekommen. Petunia hätte Lilli irgendwann auch so zur Weißglut gebracht, so dass der nächste Streit entfacht wäre... Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und hör auf sie ständig so anzugiften, okay? Du weißt ja jetzt, wieso sie so ist... wie sie ist... Wenn ich so eine Familie hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht sogar noch viel schlimmer als sie."

Sirius gluckste.

"Du BIST viel schlimmer, White!"

"**_Sirius hat das damals ausgefressen? Er hat Petunia's Buch verzaubert?" _**

"_**Ähm... ja... " **_

"_**Und Anna und du habt meine Gedanken gelesen?" **_

"_**Ähm... ja..." **_

"_**Oh..." **_

"_**Das ist der Grund, warum ich von deinen Eltern wußte..." **_

"_**Ich dachte, weil Anna es dir erzählt hatte?" **_

"_**Hat sie ja auch, auf gewisse Weise. Aber, ich dachte, du solltest das wissen. Es war ausschlaggebend für mich, mit dir in der 4. Klasse anders umzugehen." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Weil ich sah, was du alles durchmachen mußtest. Weil ich sah, wie deine Eltern mit dir umgingen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich Eltern gibt, die so grausam zu ihrer Tochter sein konnten, dass sie sie einfach so von sich stoßen, nur um der anderen Tochter weitere Konfrontation zu ersparen." **_

"_**... Es war nicht immer so, James." **_

"_**Ich weiß, du hast es mir erzählt..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Ich hoffe, du bist nicht all zu sauer, wegen damals. Wir wollten es dir in Hogwarts erzählen, aber... irgendwie gings nicht. Bist du jetzt wütend?" **_

"_**... Ja... aber nicht auf dich..." **_

"_**Sondern auf Padfoot?" **_

_**Lilli lachte sanft. **_

"_**Nein... sondern auf mich. Wenn ich schon früher versucht hätte mit euch zu reden... hätt ich alles, was ich jetzt habe, schon damals haben können... Ich hab viele Fehler gemacht... viel Mist fabriziert. Nicht zuletzt durch meine eigene Art... Ich bin nicht sauer auf euch... Jetzt nicht mehr... ... aber du hättest es mir trotzdem schon früher erzählen sollen. Gut, ich wäre dann wesentlich wütender gewesen und hätte euch womöglich auch die Köpfe abgerissen. Aber jetzt nicht... Nicht nach allem was passiert ist." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lils..." **_

"_**Ich liebe dich auch, James... Danke." **_

"_**Wofür?" **_

"_**Für alles... Einfach alles. Ich hab das Gefühl als ob ich dir das nicht oft genug sage und als ob... es wichtig ist, dass ich es nochmal sage." **_

"_**... Ich weiss es, Lils. Wie du auch... Ne kleine Bitte." **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Gehst du jetzt wieder runter von mir?" **_

_**Und wieder lachte sie auf. Diesmal aber wesentlich gemeiner und fieser. **_

"_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh nein! Du wirst das schön wieder gut machen, kapiert?" **_

_**Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie ließ seine Hände los und preßte ihren Körper auf seinen drauf. Sanft glitt er mit seinen Händen über ihre weiche Wange zu ihren seidenen Haaren und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. **_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Lilli... für immer und ewig."**_

_**Irgendwann später Abends. **_

_**James war längst eingeschlafen. Lilli lag in seinen Armen und hatte sich fest an seine Brust geklammert. Diese Momente waren in diesen Tagen so selten gewesen und sie genoss jede Sekunde, die verging und in der sie glücklich sein konnten. Sie hatte das Leben zu schätzen gelernt. In gewisser Maßen wußte sie, wie Sirius sich fühlte. Wenn er Anna genau so geliebt hat, wie sie James liebt, dann wußte sie, dass er damit nicht klar kam. Sie jedenfalls, würde sterben, wenn James auch nur das geringste passiert. Ihr Blick wanderte an seiner Brust hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Er schlief, tief und fest und vor allem ruhig und zufrieden. Er schien keine Angst vor dem zu haben, was auf sie zukam. Obwohl er mehr als irgendein anderer Mensch durchmachen mußte, den sie jeh gekannt hatte, war er noch immer voller Lebenskraft. Er war alles für sie. **_

_**'Ich liebe ihn... ich würde sterben, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir ist... Gott, was immer du auch tust. Ich flehe dich an, nimm ihn mir nicht noch mal weg.'**_


	149. Chapter 149

Chap 149: Between the frontier I

**_Der Herbst war kalt und grausam. Dunkle Wolken zogen sich über den Himmel und die Bäume verloren am Ende all ihre Blätter und damit ihr prunkvolles Antlitz. Sie sahen am Ende nur mehr aus wie leere, schwarze Träger. Lilli lehnte an einem von ihnen im Garten. Der lilane, dicke Umhang wärmte sie vor dem kalten Wind. Sie wußte nicht wie lang sie hier bereits saß und einfach nur in die Ferne starrte. Sie wußte nur, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte oder auch wollte. Sie trug keine Uhr, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es wohl gegen 6 Uhr sein mußte. _**

_**Harry hatte wieder in aller Frühe geweint und sie war aufgestanden um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Danach fand sie einfach keinen Schlaf mehr und genoss es draußen im Garten zu sitzten und einfach nur die Stimmung zu genießen, in sich zu gehen und alles in ihrem Leben noch mal zu überdenken. Sie dachte in diesem Moment an vieles, obwohl es draußen noch sehr dunkel war. Aber gerade dann,wenn sie sah wie die Sonne über Godrics Hollow aufging, konnte sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden. **_

_**Sie fühlte sehr viele Emotionen in ihrem Leben: Hass, Mißtrauen, Angst, Schmerz... aber auch Liebe, Vertrauen, Glück. Liebe von James, Vertrauen von Anna, Sirius und Remus, und Glück von ihnen allen, weil sie ihr die letzten Jahre ein schönes Leben ermöglicht hatten. Ein Leben, woran sie schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Ein sanftes Lächeln kam über ihre Lippen, den sie der Sonne schenkte, die langsam ihre Strahlen am Horizont herab senkte. Sie dachte an Hogwarts, an das erste Jahr. Daran wie der Rauch sanft über sie durchglitt, als sie über die Absperrung auf das Gleis kam. **_

_**Ihre Eltern waren nicht mit durchgegangen, da sie als Muggel nicht mitkonnten und obwohl sie als kleines 11jähriges Mädchen da alleine auf dem riesigen Bahnsteig stand, fühlte sie sich nicht alleine. Alles war so neu und fremd, aber es mußte besser sein als das langweilige, was sie hinter sich ließ. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie in den Zug stieg und die Fahrt über alleine auf die Berge blicken konnte. Sie dachte über ihre erste Begegnung mit Anna und Alice nach. Wie sie von allen gemieden wurde, aber sie sich ihrer annahmen und sie bei sich aufnahmen. Alice war reinblütig, wie Anna auch, daher hatten sie sehr schnell einen Draht zueinander gefunden. Lilli wußte noch genau wie es sich anfühlte alleine zu sein und sich darum zu bemühen, wenigstens nicht von allen gehaßt zu werden. Sie wurde klassenbeste, weil sie zumindest von den Lehrern gemocht werden wollte, wenn die Zaubererwelt sie schon als Schlammblut sah. Aber Anna und Alice hatten den ersten Schritt auf sie zugemacht und hatten sie als Freundinn aufgenommen, obwohl sie sich bis dahin nie um ihre Freundschaft bemüht hatte... **_

_**Ihr kam die erste Begegnung mit James in den Sinn. Er und Sirius hatten schon in ihrem ersten Hogwartsschuljahr jede Menge Schwachsinn fabriziert und jedem Streiche gespielt. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die erste Klasse... Er saß Bänke weiter hinter ihr bei den Maraudern und hatte wieder irgendetwas stumpfsinniges gemacht, was alle zum lachen brachte, außer Lilli. Sie wollte nicht so sein, wie die anderen und deswegen wollte sie auch nicht James Potter mögen, doch sie erinnerte sich daran... wie er ihr auffiel. Wie er von allen geliebt wurde und wie auch ihr Interesse geweckt wurde... **_

_**Sie erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an soviele Dinge... auch daran wie es fester zwischen ihnen wurde, wie sie zusammen auf WingCastle im Garten lagen und sie tief in seine hasselnussbraunen Augen blicken konnte. Ihr sanfter Glanz würden ihr ewig in Gedanken bleiben... **_

"_**Morgen, mein Schatz," flüsterte eine zärtliche Männerstimme an ihrem Ohr und sie öffnete die Augen um ihren Ehemann sehen zu können. **_

"_**Ist es nicht ein bißchen zu früh für dich?" fragte sie verwirrt. **_

_**Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er um diese Uhrzeit auf den Beinen war. **_

"_**Ich muß noch mal in den Orden." **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

"_**Remus ist mit Emmeline aus Schottland zurück. Wir haben Einsatzbesprechung. Danach muss ich noch mit Peter kurz nach Hogsmeade um mich dort mit ihnen zu treffen. Missionsübergabe." **_

"_**Wieso das?" **_

"_**Auftrag von Dumbledore. Keine Sorge, wird schon nichts schief gehen." **_

"_**Aber nur du und Peter?"**_

"_**Und die halbe Zaubererbevölkerung, Lils. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen kann." **_

"_**Ja, aber-" **_

"_**Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße..." **_

_**Nach einem kurzen Abschiedskuss zwinkerte James ihr zu und verließ dann den Garten. Lilli atmete schwer ein und wieder aus. Jedes mal wenn er weg ging und sie nicht bei ihm war, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn zu verlieren. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute. Sie hatte nur Angst, dass er nicht wieder zurückkam.**_

_**Alice hatte Lilli am Vormittag mit ihrem Sohn besucht und so konnten Harry und Neville miteinander spielen, währen die Mütter in der Küche das Mittagessen kochten. **_

"_**Wird James denn zu Mittag zurückkommen?" fragte Alice während sie den Zauberstab schwang und das Wasser zum kochen brachte. **_

"_**Hoff ich doch. Er wollte zwar mit Peter noch nach Hogsmeade, aber danach kommt er heim." **_

"_**Frank kommt ja hier her. Er hat in der letzten Zeit auch viel zu viel um die Ohren... „**_

„_**Mhm..."**_

_**Lilli hatte durchaus die besorgten Blicke ihrer Freundinn bemerkt, jedoch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Irgendwie wußte sie genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte.**_

„_**Ähm, Lils... Ich will ja nicht nerven aber... Hast du schon die Gerüchte um Sirius gehört?" **_

"_**Bitte, Al, hör auf damit." **_

"_**Ich mein ja nur-" **_

"_**James hört sie auch ständig und er hat es langsam satt. Wir vertrauen Sirius beide und zwar ohne Grenzen. Er hat mehr als nur einmal bewiesen, dass er alles für unser Leben tun würde." **_

"_**Aber damals war Anna noch da..." **_

_**Lilli war drauf und dran auszuflippen und um sich zu schreien, doch Alice hob augenblicklich die Hände als Entschuldigung. **_

"_**Ich mein ja nur... Ich weiß, dass ihr ihm vertraut und Merlin weiß, dass ich Sirius auch gern habe, aber Lilli, seit Anna's Tot benimmt er sich manchmal wie ein entflohener Häftling aus der Irrenanstalt. Neulich hatten wir wiedermal Einsatzbesprechung und er fängt ohne triftigen Grund an wie ein wahnsinniger zu lachen." **_

"_**Mag sein, dass er im Moment komisch drauf ist, aber das ist doch normal. Er hat jemanden verloren, den er geliebt hat. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn es nicht Anna sondern James gewesen wäre." **_

"_**Du hättest eine Trauerzeit eingelegt und dann hättest du dein Leben weitergeführt." **_

_**So wie Alice daher sprach, wußte Lilli, dass egal was sie ihr gesagt hätte, das nichts an ihrer Meinung ändern würde. Sie wußte nicht, wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, den man so sehr geliebt hat. Frank war nie in Gefahr gewesen, wie James oder Sirius und die beiden waren seit Hogwarts immer glücklich gewesen. Selbst ihre Hochzeit verlief reibungslos und ohne jegliche Probleme. Wie sollte man da von jemanden Verständnis erwarten, der noch nie in dieser Situation gewesen war? Lilli gehörte vielleicht zu den wenigen, die Sirius verstanden und ihm auch weiterhin helfen wollten, wo alle anderen ihre Verbindung zu ihm aus Furcht vor dem Unbekannten abbrachen. **_

"_**Alice?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**... Du hast Anna gekannt. Glaubst du nicht, dass sie sich im Grab umdrehen würde, wenn sie wüßte, dass ihr Sirius im Stich laßt? Jetzt, wo er seine Freunde mehr als alles andere braucht?" **_

"_**Merlin, Lils," stöhnte Alice verzweifelt auf. **_

"_**Es ist doch nicht so, dass Frank und Ich das nicht schon versucht hätten, aber er benimmt sich... Merlin, Lils, er benimmt sich wie ein Zauberer der den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist." **_

"_**Er ist es aber nicht!" sagte sie sofort eindringlich und aus fester Überzeugung. **_

"_**Mensch, was sollen wir denn noch tun um euch zu Überzeugen. Selbst Albus Dumbledore mißtraut Sirius." **_

"_**Das tut er nicht. Er hält ihn nur für Mental unfähig, den Fideliuszauber auszuhalten. Immerhin dringen wir hier in seine Gedanken, in seinen Geist ein." **_

"_**In einen Irren Geist, wenn du mich fragst." **_

_**Lilli schwieg. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr noch weiter mit ihr über so etwas zu sprechen. Sie war traurig, weil Alice so reagierte, aber was immer auch passieren mag,Lilli wußte, dass sie das Vertrauen in Sirius nie verlieren würde, nicht nach allem, was sie schon gemeinsam durchmachen mußten. **_

_**Und so verging der Mittag ohne das James aus der Mission zurückkehrte. Während sich Alice und Frank um die beiden kleinen kümmerten, sah Lilli immer wieder abwesend zum Fenster rüber. Sie hatte Angst... Irgendetwas in ihrem inneren sagte ihr, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, dass etwas passiert sein mußte. **_

"_**Lils, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. James ist ja nicht allein da unten. Pete ist mit ihm da unten und meines Wissens auch Remus, Sirius und Emmeline." **_

_**Sie nickte abwesend. Wieso beruhigte sie diese Nachricht nur nicht?**_

_**Wieder verging die Zeit und der Abend brach herein. Von James und den anderen hatte sie immer noch nichts gehört und aus Panik schließlich Dumbledore kontaktiert. Dieser hatte sofort einige Leute vom Orden, inklusivie Frank nach Hogsmeade geschickt um herauszufinden, was passiert war. Es dauerte nicht lang, da kam zumindest Frank wieder zurück zum Orden und sah Lilli, Alice und Dumbledore traurig an. **_

"_**Laut Madamme Rosmerta sind die 4 mit Emmeline pünktlich um halb 2 Uhr nachmittags gegangen. Es hat sie seit dem niemand gesehen. Sie scheinen vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein." **_

"_**Voldemort?" fragte Lilli panisch, aber Frank schüttelte den Kopf. **_

"_**Nein, man hätte gemerkt, wenn er da gewesen wäre. Auch von Todessern war laut Zeugen keine Spur... Außer eine Frau, die bei ihnen gewesen sein soll..." **_

"_**Eine Frau?" fragte Alice verwirrt und sprach damit das aus, was alle im Raum dachten. **_

"_**Mhm... Ich nehme an, es war wie folgt: James, Peter und Sirius hatten den Auftrag sich mit Emmeline und Remus im den Drei Besen zu treffen, zwecks Missionsübergabe. Treffen verlief so wie geplant. Alle 5 verlassen die DreiBesen, Richtung Pfad. Dort kommt die mysteriöse Frau dazu und offenbar scheinen sie sie zu kennen, denn sie setzten den Weg mit ihr fort. Freiwillig! Allen den sie begegnet waren, sagten dasselbe aus: Dass sie mit ihnen mit lief." **_

"_**Der Pfad führt überall hin, Frank." **_

"_**Ich weiß... Und so lange keiner von ihnen will, das man sie findet, können wir es praktisch vergessen ne Eule oder so nach ihnen zu schicken." **_

"_**Was heißt da WENN?" fauchte Lilli auf. **_

"_**Nennt mir einen Grund, warum James und Sirius freiwillig mit einer wildfremden Frau mitgehen sollten ohne jemanden Bescheid zu geben und das auch noch auf längere Zeit? James ist Vater. Er weiß was für Sorgen Harry und Ich uns um ihn machen würden." **_

"_**Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Person fremd war," gab Dumbledore plötzlich zu bedenken und schockierte sie alle drei mit dieser Nachricht. **_

"_**Was soll das heißen?" fragte Alice verwundert. **_

"_**Diese Frau war für die anwesenden fremd, vielleicht weil sie eine Kutte trug... hab ich Recht, Frank?" **_

"_**Ja... viele haben ausgesagt, dass die Frau eine Kutte trug. Sie war in etwa so groß wie Sirius und einen etwas zierlichen Körper, wie man annimmt, aber da scheiden sich die Meinungen. Einige behaupten breite Schultern und massiv, andere eben zierlich und dünn. Unter dem Umhang ist das schwer zu erkennen, das geb ich zu. Haarfarbe kann man nicht genau sagen. Da scheiden sich auch wieder die Aussagen. Einige sagen blond, andere konnten die Haarfarbe nicht sehen oder erkennen und andere wiederum behaupten braun oder schwarz. Man kann nicht wirklich viel auf eine korrekte Beschreibung geben." **_

"_**Aber wenn es jemand ist den wir kennen? Merlin, was ist wenn es Bellatrix Black ist, zum Beispiel?"**_

"_**James wäre nie freiwillig mit ihr mitgegangen," sagte Alice sicher. **_

"_**Und schon gar nicht hätte sie neben den Jungs gehen dürfen. Du weißt doch, wie Sirius sie haßt? Und wieso sollte sich Bella unter einer Kutte verstecken?" **_

"_**Und wenn's ein Kerl war?" begann Frank stirnrunzelnd. **_

"_**Man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen und viele behaupteten es wäre eine Frau, weil sie hochhackige Stiefeln erkannten. Könnte aber auch ein Mann mit Neigung zum-" **_

"_**Sags nicht," wehrte Lilli angewidert ab. **_

"_**Egal wer es ist... diese Person könnte sie entführt haben, richtig?" **_

"_**Könnte!" antworete Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. **_

"_**Muss nicht so sein. Vielleicht hat sie auch gar nichts mit dem VERSCHWINDEN von ihnen zu tun. Ich möchte nicht von einer Entführung sprechen, Lilli. Schließlich steht dieser Tatbestand noch nicht fest." **_

"_**Und was gedenken sie zu tun, Sir?" **_

"_**Im Moment noch gar nichts. Sie sind beisammen und ich kenne niemanden, der besser auf sich aufpassen kann als Sirius und Remus. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie auf die anderen Acht geben werden. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt jede Minute einer von ihnen herein und teilt uns mit, dass sie einfach nur die Zeit vergessen haben, weil sie eine alte Freundinn wiedergetroffen haben." **_

"_**Professor Dumbledore!" ertönte Elphias Doge's pfeifende Stimme hektisch durch die Tür und wurde promt vom kleinen Zauberer aufgerissen. **_

"_**Professor Dumbledore! Emmeline Vance wurde schwerverletzt etwa 3 Kilometer von Hogsmeade gefunden. Sie liegt jetzt im St.Mungo's!" **_

_**Lilli warf Dumbledore einen verzweifelten Blick zu und konnte sehen, wie er ihr mit beängstigender Miene zunickte. JETZT machte er sich wirklich sorgen.**_

_**Sie hatten keinen Moment gezögert um ins St. Mungo zu reißen und nach Emmeline zu sehen. Heilerin Stradford hatte sich ihrer angenommen und hatte auch ihre Wunden einigermaßen behandeln könnten. **_

"_**Ist sie ansprechbar?" **_

"_**Nein, Albus. Noch nicht... Sie hat sehr schwere Verletzungen. Wie's mir scheint von einem Fluch der dunklen Künste. Noch kann ich nicht sagen von welchem, aber ich würde auf jeden Fall sagen, dass die Hexe oder der Zauberer in den dunklen Künsten schon sehr bewandert ist." **_

"_**Wann ist sie ansprechbar?" **_

"_**Lass sie die Nacht über schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter." **_

"_**Aber-" fiel Lilli den beiden sofort ins Wort. **_

"_**Wenn James und die anderen in Gefahr sind?" **_

"_**Lilli, bitte beruhige dich. Wir können im Moment nichts tun. Emmeline's Gesundheit geht vor. Nur wenn sie sprechen kann, können wir erfahren, was los ist. Bis dahin bitte ich dich um Geduld."**_

"_**Geduld?" brüllte sie entsetzt. **_

"_**Geduld? James und die anderen sind da draußen mit einem bösen Zauberer oder einer bösen Hexe unterwegs, die Em fast tödlich verletzt hat und ich soll mich GEDULDEN?" **_

"_**Ja, Lilli. Genau das sollst du! Geh zurück zu Harry und ich werde dich informieren, sobald wir etwas näheres wissen." **_

"_**Ich-Ich kann doch nicht zurück nach Godrics Hollow kehren und Däumchen drehen, während... während sie womöglich-" **_

"_**Wir wissen nicht was los ist und wir werden es heute auch nicht mehr erfahren. Ich bitte dich nach Hause zu gehen und zu warten. Sobald Emmeline zu sich kommt, werde ich sie vernehmen..." **_

_**Lilli war drauf und dran die Nerven zu verlieren, als Alice ihrer Freundinn die Hand um die Schulter legte und stärkend zu sich zog.**_

"_**Komm... Ich bring dich nach Hause." **_

"_**Aber... Ich..." **_

_**Sie wollte schreien, brüllen, vielleicht sogar um sich schlagen. Irgendetwas tun um diese Ohnmacht nicht ertragen zu müssen, aber Dumbledore hatte Recht. Sie konnte nichts tun, außer abwarten. Alice brachte Lilli zurück nach Godrics Hollow wo Hagrid auf die kleinen aufgepaßt hatte. **_

"_**Alles okay?" fragte er besorgt als sie durch den Kamin stiegen und Lilli sich mutlos und verzweifelt auf die Couch niederließ. Alice schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte für Lilli zu antworten, ohne dass die Freundinn sich noch unnötig mehr Sorgen bereitete. **_

"_**James, Sirius, Peter und Remus werden noch immer vermisst. Emmeline wurde gefunden, aber sie sieht ziemlich übel aus. Wir können jetzt nur noch warten... Danke dass du eingesprungen bist um auf die Kleinen aufzupassen." **_

"_**'s kein Problem," antwortete er sofort mit sanfter Stimme, die für Hagrid normalerweise unüblich war. Er war ein Halbriese und wenn er sprach, dann hörte es sich oft wie ein Brüllen an, aber wenn er wollte, wie jetzt, dann sprach er leise und gefühlvoll. **_

"_**Lilli. Mach dir mal um James keine Sorgen. Wenn Sirius bei ihm ist, kann ihm nichts passieren." **_

"_**..." **_

_**Einen Moment sah sie traurig auf, dann konnte sie wenigstens etwas lächeln. Sie hatten ja alle Recht. Wenn Sirius bei ihm war, konnte ihm nie etwas passieren. Er hatte James noch aus allen schwierigen Situationen rausgeboxt. Obwohl sie Sirius lange Zeit nicht vertraut hatte, tat sie das jetzt um so fester. Er hatte ihnen nie einen Grund gegeben ihm nicht zu vertrauen oder gar zu mißtrauen. Immer hat er alles gegeben um James und auch sie zu beschützen und sie wußte dass Sirius wie ein großer Bruder für James war. Es mußte diesesmal genau so sein... ihnen durfte nichts passiert sein. **_

_**Sie wollte weinen... **_

_**Noch gestern Abend hatte sie Gott angefleht ihr James nicht wegzunehmen... Was sollte sie tun, wenn er es jetzt doch tat? Wenn er ihr James nahm... **_

_**Sie hatte versucht zu schlafen, so wie Hagrid und Alice es ihr immer wieder sagten, aber sie konnte nicht. Hagrid war über Nacht geblieben um sich auch weiterhin um Harry und Neville zu kümmern, während Alice bei ihr blieb und auf sie Acht gab. **_

"_**Du mußt schlafen, Lilli..." flüsterte ihre Freundinn ihr immer wieder zu, wenn sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Augen wieder aufgeschlagen hatte und ins knisternde Feuer richtete. Sie sah die Flammen an als ob sie sie hypnotisieren würden. **_

"_**Ich... kann... nicht," flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, die kaum einen richtigen Ton zuließ. Nach einer Weile krabbelte Alice von ihrem Sofa zu Lilli rüber und setzte sich neben ihr hin. **_

"_**Es tut mir leid..." **_

"_**Was meinst du?"**_

"_**Das was ich heute über Sirius gesagt habe. Ich weiß, wie gern du ihn hast und dass er James wie einen Bruder behandelt... Ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern oder so..." **_

"_**Glaubst du etwa, dass Sirius etwas damit zu tun hat?" fragte sie unglaubig mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton. Sie hatte ihre Finger in die Bettdecke gekrallt, als ob sie die Wut mit aller Macht zurückhalten wollte. Denn wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, dann würde sie Alice wohl eine Ohrfeige verpassen, dass sie so etwas überhaupt denken konnte. **_

"_**Nein," antwortete diese schnell, zu schnell, denn ihr Gesicht sagte das genaue Gegenteil aus. **_

_**Lilli sah weg und hätte am liebsten zu weinen begonnen. Noch wollte sie den Tränen keinen freien Lauf lassen. Sie wollte stark sein für ihre Freunde, die vielleicht nie wieder zu ihr zurückkehren würden, für James... den sie über alles liebte und der ihr ständig weggenommen wurde. **_

"_**Ich will damit doch nur sagen... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen will..." **_

"_**... Du willst sagen, dass Sirius ein Verräter ist, aber das ist er nicht! Er ist mein Freund! Er ist James bester Freund und kein irrer Zauberer der dunklen Künste... Niemals." **_

"_**Lilli, das hab ich doch auch nicht gesagt." **_

"_**Aber du hast es gedacht!" **_

"_**Nein, Ich- Merlin, ich weiß doch auch nicht was ich noch glauben soll!" **_

"_**Du kennst ihn, Alice. Du hast ihn in Hogwarts doch gekannt, sogar noch länger als ich." **_

"_**Du sagst es. Ich hab ihn in Hogwarts gekannt und ja, wenn mir damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass Sirius Black womöglich ein Verräter ist, dann hätte ich ihm den erstbesten Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt der mir einfiel und wäre dann zu Frank gelaufen, damit er ihn verprügelt! Aber jetzt... Lilli, seit Anna's Tot ist er nicht mehr derselbe." **_

"_**Voldemort hat sie umgebracht... Sirius wäre der letzte der auf seine Seite übergehen würde." **_

"_**Und wenn er ihm Dinge verspricht? Was glaubst du warum Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer soviele Anhänger hat? Er verspricht ihnen das blaue vom Himmel und läßt ihre Träume in Erfüllung gehen. Wenn Sirius nun so sehr leidet, dass er sich auf einen solchen Handel einläßt!" **_

"_**Das ist verrückt!" brüllte Lilli und schüttelte vehemment den Kopf. **_

"_**Nein, Sirius ist der letzte der das tun würde. Er glaubt Voldemort nicht und er würde ihm NIEMALS die Hand reichen und für ihn arbeiten! Was noch wichtiger ist... und das weiß ich... Sirius würde JAMES für nichts und niemanden verraten. Er würde eher für ihn STERBEN! NIEMALS ABER VERRATEN... NIEMALS... Niemals, Alice..." **_

"_**... Lilli... Es könnte unklug sein, jemanden so blind zu vertrauen der... Der sich öfters in der Nokturngasse rumtreibt." **_

"_**Ich weiß von den Gerüchten, Alice.Du brauchst sie mir nicht nochmal unter die Nase zu reiben." **_

"_**Wer redet hier von Gerüchten? Lils, ich habs selbst gesehen." **_

_**Genau mit dieser Aussage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wußte um die Gerüchte, aber sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie einfach so entstanden waren, weil Sirius sie vielleicht sogar selbst in die Welt gesetzt hatte, um sich für andere unantastbar zu machen. Doch wenn es nicht von ihm selber abstand, sondern von Alice, sah plötzlich alles anders aus. **_

"_**Du hast... ihn gesehen?" **_

"_**Ja und ich hab ihn darauf angesprochen. Ich bin ihm in die Nokturngasse nachgegangen und hab ihn zur Rede gestellt, was er denn bitte hier tun würde. Er wüßte doch genau, dass sich nur schwarzmagische Zauberer und Hexen hier herum treiben und weißt du was er geantwortet hat? Er hat gelacht, Lilli. Er hat gelacht und gesagt: Vielleicht bin ich ja einer von ihnen." **_

"_**... Nein," sagte sie entschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Quatsch und Unsinnig. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Nicht Sirius. Nicht auch noch ihn. War es denn nicht schon schlimm genug, dass man ihr ihre beste Freundinn nahm? Nun auch noch den engsten Vertrauten?**_

"_**Denk doch mal nach, bitte! Er hat Anna verloren und hat sich vielleicht von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem einwickeln lassen und wenn dem so ist, Lils, dann bist du und James in größerer Gefahr als wir alle dachten, weil ihr auch noch IHN als Geheimniswahrer nehmt." **_

_**Lilli schloss ihre Augen in dem Versuch ihrer Freundinn nicht zuzuhören. Wieso tat sie das? Wieso verunsicherte sie sie so? Sie hatte es nun geschafft. Sie zweifelte an Sirius Freundschaft... Und nun bekam sie noch mehr Angst um James. Wenn ihm etwas passiert war, wenn Sirius ihn tatsächlich verraten hatte, was sollte sie dann nur machen? Sie war alleine... Anna war nicht mehr da... Sie war tot und es waren dann nur noch James und Sirius zu denen sie so großes Vertrauen besaß. Wenn sie auch noch weg waren, was blieb ihr dann noch? **_

Sie hatte die Nacht über keinen Schlaf gefunden und war wie immer sehr früh aufgestanden. Wie auch am vorigen Tag setzte sie sich in den Garten und blickte den Baum an... Er war leer, wie sie auch. Sie wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas und sei es auch einfach nur ins nirgendwo rennen. Sie mußt etwas tun um zu versuchen ihnen zu helfen. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie es James gehen könnte, versetzte ihr einen schmerzvollen Stich ins Herz. Ihm durfte nichts passiert sein. Sie würde es nicht überleben, wenn dem so wäre. 

_**'Bitte, Gott... Gib ihn mir zurück... Bitte...' **_

"_**Lilli," rief Alice vom Haus aus. **_

"_**Emmeline ist aufgewacht... Dumbledore ist hier." **_

_**Sie war augenblicklich aufgesprungen um zurück ins Haus zu rennen, wo sie den Professor mit nachdenklicher Miene und ernster Haltung direkt bei Hagrid stehen sah, der den kleinen Harry auf den Armen trug. **_

"_**Tut mir leid, Lils... Er ist von selbst aufgewacht." **_

_**Sie nickte verstehend und nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme, da er schon von selbst seine Arme nach der Mutter ausgestreckt hatte. Mit ihm auf ihren Armen wandte sie sich Dumbledore zu und sah ihn besorgt an. **_

"_**Was hat Em gesagt, Professor?" **_

_**Dumbledore hatte einen Moment geschwiegen, bevor er schwer einatmete und den Kopf schüttelte.Es war genau das Zeichen, was sie nicht wahr haben wollte, genau das, wovor sie die ganze Nacht über Angst hatte. **_

"_**Sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, was gestern Vormittag passiert ist und auch nicht an eine Person, die sich zu ihnen gesellt haben soll. Sie ist uns somit keine große Hilfe. Es tut mir leid, Lilli. Wie es aussieht waren die Verletzungen zu schwer und sie hat eine Erinnerungslücke. Heilerin Stradford wird alles tun, damit Emmeline so schnell wie möglich wieder voll da ist, aber... Im Moment können wir nichts tun." **_

"_**... Nichts tun," flüsterte sie frustriert... **_

_**Harry blickte vom einen zum anderen. Er war noch zu jung um zu verstehen, was gerade geschah, aber sein kleines Herz schien zu wissen, dass seine Mutter in dieser Situation kein heulendes Baby gebrauchen konnte und so tat er nichts, außer sich an ihr festzuklammern und zu kuscheln...**_

_**'James... nicht schon wieder... das halte ich nicht noch einmal aus...'**_


	150. Chapter 150

Chap 150: Between the frontier II 1/3

**_Der Friedhof hinter Hogwarts. James stand wie so oft vorher schon beim Grab von Anna. _**

"_**Habs Lilli jetzt erzählt," sagte er lachend. **_

"_**Sie hat anders reagiert als erwartet... liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass zuviel passiert ist. Du bist tot, sie kann dich also nicht mehr umbringen." **_

_**Er setzte sich vor dem Grabstein in die Hocke und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, als ob es ihn hypnotisieren würde. **_

"_**Sag mal, Anna... kannst du von da wo du jetzt bist eigentlich zu uns herabsehen? Auf der anderen Seite, mein ich...? Denn wenn ja, dann gib Sirius doch mal nen Klapps aufs Hirn, hm? Damit er von seinem Ego-Tripp wieder runter kommt. Komm doch mal kurz rüber und sprich mit ihm, hm?" **_

_**James lachte während er sich ganz auf den Boden niederließ, jedoch seine Knie an seine Brust zog um sich einzurollen. Es war Herbst und verdammt kalt gewesen. Sein grüner Umhang wärmte ihn kaum, da der Friedhof und die toten, die hier begraben waren, ihm mehr das Gefühl der lebendigen Leiche gaben. Die Bäume wirkten noch unheimlicher, durch die leeren Äste, die von dem massiven Stamm gehalten wurden. Der Wind heulte in der dunklen Nacht, während am Firmament kein einziger Stern zu sehen war. Dunkle Wolken hatten den Himmel bedeckt und das Mondlicht selten zugelassen. Man konnte hören wie die Eulen in der toten Stille ihre Flügel schlugen. Und trotz allem fühlte er sich sicher bei ihr. **_

"_**Wir vermissen dich, Anna... alle... Sirius vermisst dich... zu sehr, denke ich..." **_

_**Er schloss seine Augen und mit einem mal schien es, als ob ihn ein Strudel mit sich ins Nichts zog. **_

"_**James!" **_

_**Seine Mutter. Er konnte ihre Stimme schreien hören! Er sah ihr trauriges Gesicht, das von Leid zerfressen war und wie sie mit der Hand nach ihm reichte in dem Versuch ihn zu halten. Er spürte wie er fiel, immer tiefer und tiefer ohne dass es ein Ende zu geben schien. Sein Vater tauchte nun auf. Stark und unbezwingbar in seinem grünen Umhang. Sein Vater von dem er all seine Eigenschaften und das Aussehen hatte... nur nicht denselben Mut... Er spürte etwas schmerzvolles in sich, als ob jemand versuchen würde, sein Herz zu zerdrücken. Er sah Remus, seine schmzervolle Verwandlung in einen Werwolf, wie er vor Qual ächzte in dem Versuch jeglichen schmerzvollen Ausstoß zu unterdrücken, Sirius, der ihn in seine Arme schloss und dadurch mehr Trost und Geborgenheit gab, als es irgendjemand anderes tun konnte, ganz egal, wie rauh und grob die Umarmung war. Lilli mit ihren Eltern, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, Anna, die sich umdrehte, das Leuchten des grünen Todesfluches spiegelte sich in ihren schwarzen Augen wieder. Lilli... sie streckte ihm die Hand von oben herab, er konnte sehen wie sich ihr Mund bewegte,als ob sie nach ihm schreien würde, aber nichts drang zu ihm durch. Er konnte ihre Hand nicht erreichen, konnte sie nicht erreichen... Er würde fallen... **_

"_**Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!" **_

"_**Lilli!" **_

_**Seine Augen waren schlagartig weit aufgerissen und er starrte auf ein leeres Kissen. Sie war nicht bei ihm... Anhand der Uhr erkannte er, dass es kurz nach 6 war. Sein Herz hämmerte laut, sein Atem war flach, als ob er jeden Augenblick drohte zu ersticken und um jeden Atemzug flehen mußte. Er richtete sich auf und wollte nach unten rennen um sie zu suchen. Er brauchte nicht weit zu rennen, denn kaum dass er am Fenster vorbei kam, konnte er sie unten im Garten an einem Baum sitzten sehen. Sie sah nachdenklich aus, als ob sie sich über Gott und die Welt Gedanken machen würde. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch genau das der Fall war. Sie hatten es in der letzten Zeit einfach nicht mehr leicht gehabt. Es hatte sich alles nach Hogwarts so sehr verändert. Das Leben hatte sie verändert. Er ging zurück ins Bett und sank auf die Matraze hinab. War es ein Traum? Natürlich war es ein Traum. Was denn sonst? Er hatte Lilli erst gestern Abend von der Vergangenheit erzählt... Ein merkwürdiger Traum, der nichts wirkliches zu bedeuten hatte. Wieso sah er verstorbene Menschen, die ihm soviel bedeutet hatten? Wieso sah er Lilli, die versuchte ihn zu halten, es aber nicht konnte? Wieso passierte das nur? Es war kurz nach 6... stimmt ja, er mußte zum Orden. Missionsübergabe stand heute bevor. Er zog sich an, schwang sich den grünen Umhang über die Schultern und stieg die Treppe hinab zum Garten. Lilli lehnte noch immer am Baum und schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sanft ließ er sich zu ihr hinab gleiten und legte seine Arme um sie. **_

"_**Morgen, mein Schatz," flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu.**_

"_**Ist es nicht ein bißchen zu früh für dich?" fragte sie verwirrt. **_

"_**Ich muß noch mal in den Orden," antwortete er ehrlich. **_

"_**Wieso?" **_

_**James mußte schmunzeln als er verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, so wie sonst auch, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war und er alleine auf Mission ging. **_

"_**Remus ist mit Emmeline aus Schottland zurück. Wir haben Einsatzbesprechung. Danach muss ich noch mit Peter kurz nach Hogsmeade um mich dort mit ihnen zu treffen. Missionsübergabe." **_

"_**Wieso das?" **_

"_**Auftrag von Dumbledore. Keine Sorge, wird schon nichts schief gehen." **_

"_**Aber nur du und Peter?" **_

"_**Und die halbe Zaubererbevölkerung, Lils. Außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen kann." **_

"_**Ja, aber-" **_

"_**Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße..." **_

_**Er gab ihr einen kurzen Abschiedskuss, denn er war ohne hin in Eile. Wenn er am Mittag nach Hause kam, würde sich ihre Sorge schon wieder legen und sie konnten gut Zweisame Stunden miteinander verbringen. Er schritt aus dem Garten hinaus um zum Orden zu gehen.**_

_**Kaum, dass er zum Kamin herein trat, erkannte er Sirius, der mit Dumbledore mal wieder um irgendetwas stritt. Es kam in der letzten Zeit so oft vor, dass Dumbledore Sirius zur Vorsicht tadeln mußte und sein bester Freund war niemand, der das zuließ. Er wollte immer alles selbst in die Hand nehmen und sich von nichts und niemanden etwas sagen lassen. Das galt auch für Dumbledore. James ahnte, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, letztenendes waren Sirius und Anna verheiratet gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore Sirius schon zur Familie gezählt hatte. Auch wenn er es niemals sagte, seine kristallklaren Augen sprachen Bände. **_

"_**James," sagte Dumbledore als er ihn erkannte. Besagte Person schritt zu den beiden rüber und nickte ihnen begrüßend zu. **_

"_**Morgen!" **_

"_**Sirius besteht darauf zur Missionsübergabe mitzukommen," teilte er ihm mit. **_

_**James sah Sirius an, der keine Sekunde gezögert hatte, sein Handeln zu erklären. **_

"_**Du weißt warum, Prongs. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei." **_

"_**Merlin, Padfoot. Moony ist der letzte, der irgendetwas plant. Außerdem sind Wormtail und Vance dabei. Was soll er denn bitte tun? Den Zauberstab erheben und mir den erst besten Fluch aufhalsen?" **_

"_**Wenn er wieder unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht nur ein Fluch sein wird. Er stand schon zweimal unter dem Fluch von Voldemort. Wer sagt, dass es nicht auch ein drittes mal geben wird?" **_

"_**Moony beherrscht den Avada-Kedavra nicht." **_

"_**Als willenlose Marionette ist man zu allem Fähig! Er hat Anna Voldemort ausgeliefert, OHNE ES ZU WOLLEN, das geb ich ja zu. Aber wenn er so leicht gefügig gemacht werden kann, wer sagt, dass er uns nicht wieder UNABSICHTLICH in eine Falle lockt? Verdammt, dieser geisteskranke Sadist hat mir bereits meine Frau weggenommen. Ich werde ihm nicht freiwillig noch meinen besten Freund geben!"**_

_**James hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er war bewegt, weil Sirius solche Dinge sagte, andererseits aber auch traurig, weil er das Vertrauen in seine anderen Freunde verloren hatte.**_

"_**Sirius, vielleicht solltest du dich mehr darum bemühen, die Gerüchte um dich nicht noch zu schürren." **_

"_**Wieso sollte ich? Die sollen doch alle glauben, was sie wollen," bellte er Dumbledore an, der ganz so aussah, als ob er eigentlich eine Stellungnahme erwartete. **_

"_**Ich sage, dass ich meine Gründe habe, mich so zu benehmen. Ich gehöre nicht zu Voldemort und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, werde ich nichts tun, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Du solltest dich auf mein Wort verlassen." **_

_**Dumbledore wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an James, der keinen Moment gezögert hatte, Sirius zuzunicken. **_

"_**Gut, Padfoot. Dann komm mit. Ist vielleicht auch sicherer, wenn du dabei bist. Schließlich ist es wichtig, was Moony und Vance zu übergeben haben. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin...Mir ist auch wohler wenn du dabei bist, Kumpel." **_

_**Und damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen. James wußte nicht, ob Dumbledore nun wirklich an Sirius Loyalität zweifelte oder nicht, dies gehörte zu den Dingen, die man ihm nicht ansah und auch mit Reden nicht heraus fand. Was Vertrauenspersonen anging, so fand man bei Dumbledore keine Antwort, sondern nur einen guten Ratschlag. Vielleicht war das seine Stärke? Oder auch, seine Schwäche. **_

_**James hatte sich mit Sirius auf den Weg zu Peter gemacht, der vor kurzem eine kleine Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt bewohnte. **_

"_**Wie kann man in einer solchen Bude wohnen?" grummelte Sirius unglaubig. **_

_**Die Gegend war herabgekommen und überall sah man verdächtig aussehende Typen, Gangs oder stinkende Penner, die ihnen böse Blicke zuwarfen, als ob sie jeden Moment auf sie springen würden um sie zu verprügeln. James wußte, dass Peter nach Hogwarts keine Arbeit bekommen hatte, da auch seine Noten nicht besonders gut waren. Er schlug sich mit Minijobs durch oder nahm auch die Hilfe seiner Freunde an. James und Sirius waren durch das Erbe ihrer Eltern bzw. Verwandten sehr gut abgesichert worden oder in Sirius Fall, auch durch Anna. Sie hatte ihr ganzes geerbtes Geld Sirius vermacht, der das ganze kein einziges mal angerührt hatte. Im Gegenteil, er übergab es Lilli und James als Geschenk für Harry. **_

"_**Anna hätte gewollt, dass er ein paar Galleonen für die Zukunft besitzt."**_

_**Das waren damals seine Worte gewesen und doch konnte man die Trauer und Verzweiflung durchaus heraushören, wenn man das gespielt bellende Lachen überhörte. **_

_**James klopfte. Es war still in der Wohnung.Fast so, als ob da niemand wohnen würde. Sie warteten ziemlich lange, bis die Wohnungtür endlich aufging und Peter die beiden eingeschüchtert ansah. **_

"_**Wormtail!" fragte Sirius unglaubig. **_

"_**Siehst aus als ob du dich grad mit nem Hippogreif angelegt hättest oder biste nur wieder unsanft aus dem Bett gefallen?" **_

_**Peter schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand über die verstrubbelten, mausgrauen Haare. Er wirkte wirklich schwach und unausgeruht.**_

"_**Hab nur schlecht geschlafen..." **_

"_**Brauchst du noch ne Minute oder können wir los? Moony und Vance warten schon in Hogsmeade." **_

"_**Brauch noch ne Minute... nur ne Minute, ja?" **_

_**Er schloss die Tür wieder vor ihnen und sie konnten hören wie er drinnen herum tappte. **_

"_**Was war denn das?" fragte James unfassbar, aber Sirius gluckste ihm lediglich vergnügt zu. **_

"_**Hab mal nen Blick auf seine Wohnung geworfen. Sieht aus wie'n Saustall. Schätz, der kleine will nicht, dass wir das sehen..."**_

"_**Padfoot?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde darauf irgendetwas geben. Ist an den Gerüchten etwas dran, oder nicht?" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Sirius hatte den amüsierten Ausdruck nicht verloren und schien ihm das auch nicht übel zu nehmen. Schien! James war sich fast sicher, dass sein Freund das nur nicht zeigen wollte und irgendwo doch verletzt von diesen Worten war. **_

"_**Was denkst du denn?" **_

"_**Sag nur ja oder nein. Ich werd dir alles glauben." **_

"_**Ja..." **_

"_**... Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun?" **_

"_**Komm, Prongs. Du weißt, dass ich nie etwas tun würde, was dir, Lilli oder Harry schaden könnte." **_

"_**Und was sollen dann die Gerüchte." **_

"_**Vertrau mir einfach, okay?" **_

"_**... Tu ich doch immer, so ferns Lilli und Harry nicht schadet!" **_

"_**Tut's nicht! Marauder-Ehrenwort!" **_

_**Die Tür ging wieder auf und Peter kam zu ihnen heraus. Zwar sah er kaum anders aus als vorher, außer, dass er jetzt einen grauen, zerschlissenen Umhang trug,jedoch wollten James und Sirius auch nicht näher darauf eingehen. Vielleicht war ihr Freund tatsächlich viel zu ungeschickt, so dass er 5 Minuten brauchte um sich den Umhang anzuziehen. Sie setzten ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade fort.**_

_**In den Drei Besen angekommen warteten Remus und Emmeline bereits auf sie und winkten ihnen zu als sie herein kamen. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen an den runden Tisch. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, kamen sie zum wesentlichen des Treffens. Sirius war kurz aufgestanden um sich in den Drei Besen umzuschauen und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Er konnte nichts merkwürdiges entdecken und gab James ein Zeichen, dass er sich draußen umschauen würde. Er kam nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder zurück. Die Mission wurde übergeben, es wurde leicht gegessen und getrunken. Als James auf die Uhr sah, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass es später geworden war, als ursprünglich geplant. **_

"_**Wird Zeit heimzukehren. Lilli wartet bestimmt schon auf mich." **_

_**Die anderen nickten, standen gemeinsam auf und folgten ihm nach draußen. Sie gingen dem Pfad entlang aus dem Dorf hinaus und waren schon fast an der Gabelung angekommen als eine Person in einer schwarzen Kutte auf sie zukam, das Gesicht streng auf den Boden gerichtet. Keiner von ihnen konnte erkennen wer es war und wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann achteten sie auch nicht besonders auf die Person. In diesen Tagen liefen viele Hexen und Zauberer so rum, wenn sie sich besonders vor unauffälligen Todessern verstecken wollten oder weil es einfach nur eisig kalt war. Sie waren schon fast an der Person vorbei als diese James Arm ergriff und ihn festhielt. **_

_**Sirius, Remus, Peter und auch Emmeline wollten bereits die Zauberstäbe zücken als die Person sie ansah und anlächelte. James bleib die Luft weg als er erkannte wer ihn da festhielt und auch alle anderen konnten nun das Gesicht der Person erkennen, welches deutlich älter und gezeichneter wirkte als man es zum letzten mal sah. **_


	151. Chapter 151

Chap 151: Between the frontier II/2/3

**_Es war Marcel Stone. _**

"_**Lange her..." sagte er mit breitem Grinsen. **_

_**James brauchte einige Minuten um sich zu fassen, während seine Freunde noch immer unglaubig den langvermissten Auroren anstarrten. **_

"_**Zu lange..." stimmte James ihm schließlich zu und nahm ihn mit einem mal in die Arme. **_

_**Er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sein Pate vielleicht böse geworden sein könnte. Er war erleichtert, dass er dieses bekannte Gesicht wiedersehen durfte, dass ihn all die Jahre begleitet hatte und dass er in der letzten Zeit so sehr vermisst hatte. **_

"_**Hey James," hörte er eine weibliche Stimme in der Nähe rufen. Es waren Jen und ihr Ehemann, die einige Meter entfernt bei ihnen vorbei gingen. **_

"_**Hi, Leute..." grinste er, den Blick weiterhin auf die Person vor sich gerichtet. **_

"_**Ich schlage vor... wie gehen einige Schritte?" **_

"_**Einverstanden," sagte James und wandte sich kurz nochmal Jen und ihrem Mann zu. **_

"_**Man sieht sich!" rief er und ging schließlich mit der Person neben sich weiter den Pfad entlang, dicht hinter ihnen, die Marauder und Emmeline. **_

"_**Wer ist das?" fragte Jen ihren Ehemann, der lediglich die Schultern zuckte. **_

"_**Nehm mal an ne Freundinn. Die haben sich jedenfalls nicht gerade geprügelt." **_

"_**Wie kommst du auf Freundinn? Hat meiner Meinung nach breite Schultern für ne Frau." **_

"_**Welcher Kerl trägt Blutrote Stiefel?"**_

"Wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet? Was ist passiert? Wie gehts-" 

"_**Immer mit der Ruhe, James. Antworten wirst du auf jeden Fall noch früh genug bekommen," lachte er über seinen noch immer jugendlichen Eifer, während sie sich immer mehr von den anderen entfernten. Sirius war mulmig zumute, dass James ihm blindlings vertraute. **_

"_**Was ist?" fragte Emmeline ihn, während sie sich etwas bedeckt hinter ihnen hielten. Remus war still hinter ihnen hergelaufen mit Peter tappsend neben ihm. Offenbar wollten die beiden alleine miteinander reden und seine Freunde waren die letzten Menschen, die diese Aussprache verhindern wollten. **_

"_**Keine Ahnung, hab ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Er taucht schließlich aus dem Nichts auf und wir wissen nicht, ob Voldemort nicht was an ihm gedreht hat. Hat sich schließlich über 4 Jahre nicht gemeldet!" **_

"_**Ja, aber das hier ist MARCEL STONE! Er war ein enger Freund von James Eltern, er ist sein Pate und ein guter Freund von Dumbledore! Meines Wissens nach war er sogar einer der besten Auroren und konnte so ziemlich jedem Fluch trotzen!" **_

"_**Und er war über 4 Jahre im Nichts verschwunden. Wer weiß schon was da passiert ist. Wir dachten alle, dass er tot wäre. Wieso hat er nichts von sich hören lassen? Und vor allem: WIESO TAUCHT ER JETZT WIEDER AUF!" **_

_**Sirius Blick wanderte mißtrauisch zurück zu Marcel, der mit James wie mit einem eigenen Sohn umging und vielleicht war es genau diese Art, die Sirius gegen den Strich ging. Er wußte wie gutgläubig sein bester Freund manchmal sein konnte, besonders zu Menschen, denen er schon immer vertraut hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass James aus der Tragödie mit Melissa gelernt hatte, den Leuten auch mal zu mißtrauen, egal, wie gut er die Person zu kennen glaubte. Die beiden waren nun gute 10 Meter vor den Freunden entfernt und somit außer Hörweite. Sie blieben stehen und blickten auf den Abgrund des Pfades, der gut 10 Meter in die Tiefe ging. Ein 1-Meter hohes Geländer aus Holz trennte sie vor dem Fall. **_

"_**Marcel, was ist mit Swetlana passiert?" **_

"_**Swetlana..." sagte er frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf.**_

"_**Sie ist tot... schon sehr sehr lange, James." **_

"_**... Was ist damals passiert? Und wieso hast du dich 4 Jahre lang nicht gemeldet?" **_

"_**Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auf alles eine einfache Erklärung geben, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich habe alles mitverfolgt, was ich über dich hören konnte." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Zum Beispiel deinen Abschluss in Hogwarts und die Hochzeit mit Lilli... Ich war da, weißt du..." **_

"_**Du warst da?" fragte er erstaunt. **_

_**Marcel lächelte auf wuchselte durch James verstrubbelte Haare, genau so wie früher.Marcel wieder neben ihm sitzten zu haben, war fast, als ob er einen Teil seiner Eltern wieder zurückgewonnen hätte. **_

"_**Ja... Ich war da. Lilli war wirklich eine wunderschöne Braut. Deine Eltern hatten Lilli sehr gern, ich bin sicher, sie wollten, dass du sie heiratest. Sie haben früher oft über deine Zukunft gesprochen." **_

"_**Ja?" **_

"_**Sie wollten immer das beste für dich. Du warst... ihr Schatz... und unserer..." **_

_**Sein Pate sah ihn mit all der Liebe, Sympathie und Stolz an, den er aufbringen konnte und James spürte, wie ein großes Loch, dass vor langer Zeit beim Tot seiner Eltern entstanden war, mit einem mal mit Wärme gefüllt wurde. **_

"_**Willst du wirklich wissen, was passiert ist, nachdem uns die Todesser aus unserem Haus gekidnappt haben?" **_

"_**..." **_

_**Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Ja, ein Teil wollte es wissen, ein anderer Teil wußte, dass es besser wäre, es nicht zu erfahren. Trotzdem nickte er bejahend. **_

"_**Du weißt, dass sie June getötet haben? Ich und Swetlana haben dabei zusehen müssen... Sie haben uns danach zum dunklen Lord gebracht... Er wußte, dass Swetlana der Schlüssel der guten Seite ist, dein Schlüssel und sie hat die Funktion kurz davor noch an-" **_

"_**Sirius abgegeben. Ich weiß... Wieso ausgerechnet Sirius? Soviele Zauberer, wieso hat sie diese Bürde ihm auf die Schulter gelegt? Wußte sie denn nicht was sie ihm und Anna damit angetan hat? Sie waren ein Paar und Swetlana hat ihre Beziehung damit gefährdet. Sirius hätte Anna niemals sterben lassen und sie hätte das wissen müssen, dass wenn sich die Macht für die gute Seite entschieden hätte, Anna gestorben wäre. Warum?" **_

"_**Sie wußte nicht, dass Sirius Anna geliebt hat." **_

"_**Aber wir waren Freunde! Allein das wäre Grund genug gewesen, die Funktion jemand anderem zu geben." **_

"_**Sie hielt Sirius für Mental stark genug... Außerdem hatten wir gehofft, dass ihr den Wink verstehen würdet." **_

"_**... " **_

"_**Habt ihr ja, wie wir sehen. Anna ist nicht an der Funktion gestorben." **_

"_**Nein... Voldemort... hat sie getötet..." **_

"_**Es wäre nicht anders gekommen, James. Ganz egal, was an dem Abend passiert wäre. Sie wäre auch gestorben, wenn ihr dabei gewesen wärt." **_

"_**... Ich verstehe nicht." **_

"_**Wenn nicht Remus sie abgeholt hätte, sondern Sirius, dann hätte der dunkle Lord sie trotzdem getötet, nur eben vor Sirius Augen. Wenn DU sie abgeholt hättest, dann hätte er dich mit ihr umgebracht. Du weißt, dass er dir noch immer nach dem Leben trachtet? Du bist ihm bereits 3 mal entkommen. Er wird es nicht noch mal zulassen. Ihm ist jedes Mittel dazu Recht um zu beweisen, dass ER der mächtigste Zauberer ist und niemand, den er töten möchte, am Leben bleibt." **_

"_**Und woher weißt du das?" **_

_**Marcel lachte kopfschüttelnd auf. Eine schwarze Strähne seiner glatten, dünnen Haare fiel ihm dabei ins Gesicht, die er mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung wieder wegstrich. **_

"_**Was glaubst du, wo ich die letzten 4 Jahre war?" **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Er hat Swetlana vor meinen Augen getötet, James... Und nicht mit dem Avada Kedavra... Ich habe gesehen wie sie starb, langsam und qualvoll... und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun... Hilflos saß ich daneben und... hab ihr beim sterben zugesehen." **_

"_**..." **_

_**James wollte nicht daran denken. Es machte ihn Angst. Ja, er wollte immer Gewissheit über ihren Tot haben, aber jetzt, wo es da war, da wünschte er, es wäre nicht so... Er wünschte, Marcel wäre ihm nicht begegnet und hätte ihm nicht all diese Dinge erzählt. **_

"_**Du gehörst also zu ihm?" fragte James geradeaus. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war hier lange Reden schwingen. Es war besser sofort zum Punkt zu kommen. **_

_**Marcel hatte ihn für einen Moment angesehen. James konnte diesem Blick nichts zuordnen. Fühlte er sich ertappt? Aufgeflogen? War er schockiert? Verwundert? Überrascht? Enttäuscht? Was war es? **_

"_**James Michael Potter! Wie kommst du auf die schwachsinnige Idee, dass ich zum dunklen Lord übergelaufen sein könnte!" **_

_**Marcel hatte diese Worte mit lauter, erhobener Stimme gesprochen, jedoch nicht laut genug, dass Sirius oder die anderen etwas hören konnten. Sie sahen nur, wie sich die beiden Männer schockiert anblickten und dann wie James auflächelte. **_

"_**Du gehörst nicht zu ihm?" **_

"_**Natürlich nicht!" sagte Marcel fassungslos.**_


	152. Chapter 152

Chap 152: Between the frontier II / 3/3

"**_James, hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich? Hab ich jeh etwas getan, was dich betrifft, was dich glauben lassen könnte, dass ich zum dunklen Lord übergelaufen wäre?" _**

_**Er schwieg. Nein, Marcel hatte nie etwas getan. Er zumindest nicht. Aber nach allem was bisher vorgefallen war, wie oft ihn die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen schon enttäuscht hatten, inklusive Lilli war es doch kein Wunder? Die einzigen, die ihn bis jetzt noch nie enttäuscht hatten, waren seine Freunde, die Marauder. Ihnen konnte er immer vertrauen... Und Marcel? Er hatte ihn bis jetzt auch noch nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm nicht zu vertrauen, aber James spürte trotzdem eine dicke Mauer zwischen sich und seinem Paten. **_

"_**Hab ich etwas getan, was dich an mir zweifeln lößt? Ich mein, außer die 4 Jahre, die ich verschollen war."**_

_**James schüttelte den Kopf.**_

_**Sirius stand noch immer mit den anderen weiter weg von ihnen, beobachtete das Geschehen jedoch mit Unbehagen. Er konnte es sehen, in seinem besten Freund schienen Schuldgefühle aufzukeimen. Warum zum Teufel sprachen sie nicht einfach etwas lauter? Ihm wäre wohler gewesen, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, worüber sie da reden.**_

"_**James, glaub mir. Ich würde dich niemals verraten. Ich bin immerhin dein Pate!" **_

"_**Melissa ist eine Verräterin, Marcel. Sie gehörte zu Voldemort. Ich hatte ihr auch vertraut... grenzenlos. Du weißt es ja noch. Ich hätte sogar mein Leben für sie gegeben... bis ich das herausfand ... und jetzt ist sie tot. Moody hat sie getötet. Ich war alleine auf ihrer Beerdigung... Sie hatte keine Freunde." **_

"_**Melissa Kingcade... mhm... ich hab sowas läuten hören, als sie in Amerika war, dass sie Verbindungen zum dunklen Lord pflegt... durch ihre Eltern eben. Robert... Was hast du anderes erwartet? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Hexen und Zauberer der dunklen Künste viel Wert auf Freundschaft liegen? Sie wollen nur Macht... so wie Melissa es über dich auch wollte. Ich habe deinen Eltern immer gesagt, dass sie den Kingcades nicht vertrauen sollen... Zu spät haben sie eingesehen, dass ich Recht hatte. Nur war deine Freundschaft zu Melissa zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits zu stark. Wir hofften einfach, dass sie nicht nach ihren Eltern kommen würde. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie ich sehe... Hat sie dir etwas getan?" **_

"_**... Nein... hat sie nicht... " **_

"_**Melissa hat dich geliebt, James..." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Niemand wird böse geboren. Vielleicht ist in Amerika etwas passiert, dass sie so verändert hat." **_

"_**So verändert hat?" fragte James unglaubig und lachte bitter auf. **_

"_**Nein, Marcel. Sie war schon immer böse. Sie hat einen Zauber auf mich angewandt um mich an sich zu binden bevor sie auswanderte. Wenn Lilli nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre? Vielleicht wäre ich tatsächlich... auf seiner Seite... Niemand sonst hat bemerkt, was für ein falsches Spiel sie gespielt hat. Nicht mal Sirius..." **_

"_**... Oder spielt." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Melissa Kingcade... ist nicht tot, James." **_

_**Wieder lachte er verbittert auf. Irgendwie hätte er es sich denken können, aber es war eines von den Dingen, die er nicht aussprechen wollte, bei denen er wünschte, er hätte es nie gehört. **_

"_**Lass mich raten... Sie ist genau so wenig tot... wie Inga White?" **_

"_**... Wie kommst du auf sie?"**_

"_**Keine Ahnung. So wie es aussieht kommen die bösen ja immer wieder zurück... Außer die guten... Anna ist tot und sie wird nie wieder zurückkehren. Meine Eltern sind tot... und sie werden genau so wenig zurückkehren... Oder die Leute vom Orden, die versucht haben, Voldemort zu stürzen, auf gausame Weise umgebracht... und Swetlana..." **_

"_**Du traust mir nicht... richtig?" **_

_**Sein Pate hatte den Blickkontakt zu ihm gesucht und James hatte seinen Blick gehalten. Er antwortete nicht, doch seine Augen sagten alles was gesagt werden mußte. Nach etlichen Vertrauensbrüchen hatte er nicht mehr zu vielen solches Vertrauen. Im Grunde genommen wußte er noch nicht mal, ob er noch soviel Vertrauen zu Lilli und Sirius besaß. **_

"_**Ich bin zurückgekehrt, James... weil ich dich ein letztes mal sehen wollte. Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest..." **_

"_**4 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Was hast du erwartet? Das ich darüber hinweg sehe und vergesse, dass du 4 Jahre für mich tot warst?" **_

"_**Offenbar zuviel... nun gut... dann werde ich wohl wieder gehen." **_

"_**Gehen?" fragte James schockiert und sah seinem Paten unglaubig nach. **_

_**Marcel war nur einen Schritt gegangen, trotzdem drehte er sich zu James um und lächelte, wenn es auch ein trauriges Lächeln war. **_

"_**Ich denke, ich habe hier nichts mehr zu suchen... Du, mein Patenkind, warst der einzige Grund von Deutschland zurück nach England zu kehren. Immerhin hab ich deinen Eltern einst ein Versprechen gegeben, doch so wie es aussieht, brauchst du mich nicht. Also werde ich wieder dahin zurückkehren, wo ich gekommen bin." **_

"_**Und das wäre?" **_

"_**Du weißt, dass Swetlana und Ich ursprünglich aus Deutschland kommen. Ich habe dort Freunde, die mich noch brauchen... Ich werde dahin zurückkehren. Wenn du mich doch noch brauchen solltest... schick mir eine Eule. Ich werde kommen." **_

"_**Wir dachten hier alle, dass du tot wärst... Wieso hast du dich kein einziges mal gemeldet? Zumindest Dumbledore hättest du Bescheid geben können." **_

"_**..." **_

"_**Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass er es wußte! Das glaub ich ja nicht!..." **_

_**Aufgebracht drehte er sich von seinem Paten weg und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Ihm war schlecht... war er nur von Menschen umgeben, die ständig Dinge taten, die ihn aufs tiefste verletzten? Zuerst seine Eltern, die den Pakt eingingen und ihn Jahre lang nichts davon erzählen, weil sie glaubten, dass es besser für ihn war. Lilli, die einfach so die Beziehung mit ihm beendet hatte und ihn anlog, nur um mit Melissa alleine fertig zu werden. Sirius, der offenbar etwas vor ihm Geheim hielt und es nur gut mit ihm meinte. Und jetzt wieder Dumbledore, der nicht nur vom Pakt wußte, sondern auch dass sein Pate gar nicht tot war und all die Jahre über geschwiegen hatte... **_

"_**Er hat mich aus der Gefangenschaft beim dunklen Lord befreit... Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil Dumbledore viel riskiert hat um mir zuhelfen... Und als er seine urenkelin verloren hat, konnte ich nichts tun um das zu verhindern. Er hat mir auch von deiner Hochzeit erzählt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich unerkannt dabei sein konnte." **_

"_**Wieso?" fragte James ohne seinen Paten angesehen zu haben. Sein Blick ruhte in der weiten Ferne des Himmels.**_

"_**Wieso bist du nicht schon früher zurückgekommen?" **_

"_**James, verstehst du denn nicht? Wenn man, wie ich, den einzigen Menschen, den man so sehr geliebt hat, verliert, dann will man nicht in sein altes Leben zurück. Man will neu anfangen... In England hat mich einfach nichts mehr gehalten. Die Erinnerung tat weh... und... ich bin nach Deutschland gegangen. Es war ein Fehler... ich habe dich im Stich gelassen und das tut mir leid..." **_

"_**Und warum bitte bist du ausgerechnet jetzt zurückgekehrt?" **_

"_**Wegen dir... Hab von Verbindungsleuten gehört, was der dunkle Lord vor hat... Oder besser, was seine Diener vor haben. Sprich, Melissa Kingcade. Sie will... Rache." **_

"_**Rache?" **_

"_**Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Diener des dunklen Lords. Soweit ich mitgekriegt habe... will sie Vergeltung und zwar auf ihre eigene Art und Weise und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hats ihr erlaubt... Er mischt sich nicht ein, sondern läßt diese Rache ihre sein. Sie ist allerdings nicht allein, James. Dolohow hilft ihr. Malfoy ist wohl auch mit von der Partie und nicht zu vergessen, Sirius Cousine und ihr Ehemann." **_

"_**Bellatrix?" **_

"_**Du weißt, dass Melissa und sie immer sehr gut befreundet waren? Diese 5 zusammen sind ein tödliches Gespann. Jeder von ihnen kommt was die Grausamkeit betrifft sehr nah an den dunklen Lord ran und nun stell sie dir zusammen vor. Ich wollte einfach herkommen um dich zu warnen und sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht in eine Falle läufst." **_

_**James Herz wurde schwer. Er wollte ihm glauben, dass sein Schutz ihn zur Rückkehr bewegt hatte, aber er konnte es nicht. Etwas tief in seinem Herzen wollte ihm nicht glauben, hatte Angst vor weiteren Enttäuschungen und als James nicht auf Marcel's Antwort reagierte, drehte sich dieser kopfschüttelnd weg. **_

"_**Ich hab dir nie einen Grund gegeben, an mir zu zweifeln, oder? Und trotzdem tust du es... Was ist passiert, dass du so geworden bist? Wenn deine Eltern dich jetzt sehen könnten... wären sie sehr traurig, James." **_

_**Er warf sich die Kutte wieder über den Kopf. **_

"_**Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst... Ich werde kommen." **_

_**Und mit diesen Worten verlies er die Truppe. James hatte noch tausende Fragen an seinen Paten gehabt, aber keine kam ihm über die Lippen. So schnell wie er erschienen war, genau so schnell war er wieder im verbotenen Wald verschwunden. James kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück, die ihn alle besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. **_

"_**Alles okay?" fragte Remus als erstes. **_

"_**Aedificare Wallum!" schrie eine krächzende weibliche Stimme. **_

_**Die Maurauder und Emmeline hatte ohne zu zögern ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Der Zauber, der das Apparieren und disapparieren unmöglich machte, kam von Bellatrix, die genau neben einer ganzen Horde von Todessern stand. **_

"_**Cousin, Potter..." grüßte sie alle beide mit einem dunklen funkeln in den Augen. **_

"_**Was für ein ZUFALL euch hier zu treffen," stieß sie äußerst sarkastisch aus. **_

_**Zufall, James ahnte dass es kein Zufall war und der erste der ihm einfiel, der sie hergelockt haben könnte, war Marcel... oder aber auch... Und hier warf er sowohl Sirius als auch Remus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Nein, eigentlich traute er es seinen Freunden nicht zu, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie einander immer wieder die Schuld zuschoben. **_

"_**Ja, wirklich ein Zufall," stimmte James ihr schwach grinsend zu. **_

"_**Hallo James..." **_

_**Der Todesser neben Bellatrix nahm seine Kutte ab. Wie hätte es anders sein könnten? Melissa. **_

"_**Von den Toten auferstanden wie ich sehe," kommentierte Sirius trocken. **_

"_**Ich war nie tot... Wieder etwas, wo man sagen könnte, der gute alte Moody sei in die Jahre gekommen. Er vertraut zu sehr auf seine Augen." **_

"_**Oder der Wunsch dass es wahr ist, war zu groß," fügte James ebenfalls trocken hinzu.**_

_**Es war keine Freundschaft zu dieser Person mehr vorhanden. Keine Wärme und keine Sympathie, die sie früher miteinander verbunden hatte. Im Gegenteil. In diesem Moment keimte purer Hass gegen sie in seinem inneren auf. **_

"_**Ich würde keine so große Lippe riskieren, mein Schatz. Es steht hier 30 zu 5..." **_

"_**Bevor ich noch von deinem Anblick das Kotzen bekomme, sag mir schon was ihr hier wollt? Wohl kaum nur Small-Talk?" **_

"_**Ich will das was mir gehört... Dich!" **_

"_**Welcher Fluch solls denn diesmal sein? Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, alles mit dunkler Magie zu dir zu ziehen!" **_

"_**Halt dich da raus, Black," fauchte Melissa ihn an. **_

"_**Ich denke... du gehst freiwillig mit,korrekt?" **_

_**James hatte nicht geantwortet. Leider. Denn nur wenige Sekunden später schrie Emmeline auf. 10 verschiedene Flüche wurden auf sie abgefeuert und schleuderten sie vom Fleck weg zu Boden. Sirius und Remus hatten noch versucht ihr zu helfen, wurden aber von den restlichen Todessern zurückgedrückt und mit dem Zauberstab in Schacht gehalten. **_

"_**Ein Vorgeschmack," teilte Melissa ihm mit fiesem Lächeln mit und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.**_

_**James hatte weder nach hinten ausweichen können noch sonst wohin. Er war umzingelt und alles was er tun konnte, war Melissa's Blick stand zu halten. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, was ihn dazu veranlasste mit seiner Hand nach ihrer zu reichen und sie von seinem Gesicht wegzureißen. **_

"_**Sirius hat Recht... Welcher Fluch wirds denn diesmal werden? Freiwillig würde ich dich nicht mal anblicken, so übel wird mir." **_

_**Sie schnaubte verächtlich auf, ließ sich von ihrer aufkeimenden Wut jedoch nicht viel anmerken. **_

"_**Du WIRST freiwillig mitkommen. Du hast noch 3 andere Freunde, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" **_

_**Vielleicht war genau das seine Schwachstelle. Seine Freunde. Er würde alles für sie tun und sie sie wußte das... **_

"_**Lass sie gehen... dann komm ich mit." **_

_**Melissa lächelte zufrieden. Sie wandte sich Sirius, Remus und Peter zu und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen als ihr eine männliche Stimme ins Wort fiel. **_

"_**Ich denke, der dunkle Lord wollte etwas anderes, Kingcade." **_

_**Sie wandte sich dem Sprecher zu, der seine Kutte keinesfalls abgenommen hatte. **_

"_**Der dunkle Lord hat mir erlaubt zu tun, was immer ich will." **_

"_**Nicht, wenn seine Interessen darunter leiden." **_

"_**Das tun sie nicht." **_

"_**Wenn du Black und Lupin gehen läßt schon." **_

"_**Als ob das so wichtig wäre. Er kann sie später immer noch töten wenn er will." **_

_**Während des Wortgefechtes zwischen Melissa und Dolohow hatten sich Sirius und James immer wieder vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen und ganz leichte Gestiken mit dem Kopf durchgeführt. Sirius schüttelte immer wieder unauffällig den Kopf, während James grinste und leicht nickte. **_

"_**Melissa..." unterbrach James den Streit der beiden. Sie drehte sich von Dolohow zu ihm her und sah ihn erwartungsvoll und doch mit zornigen Augen an. **_

"_**Was willst du?" **_

"_**Ich habs mir anders überlegt," sagte er und grinste frech. **_

"_**So?" **_

"_**Nur über meine Leiche..."**_

_**Melissa schritt von ihm weg zu ihren Leuten zurück und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sirius schüttelte unglaubig den Kopf. **_

"_**Prongs... das sind 30 gegen 4! Em ist außer Gefecht." **_

"_**Dann sollten wir wohl auf unsere Marauder-Taktik zurückgreifen," antworte er ihm. **_

_**Remus verzog dabei verwirrt die Augenbraue, wie auch Sirius etwas verwirrt zurück zuckte. **_

"_**Hier? Jetzt?" fragte er unglaubig. James grinste weiter. **_

"_**Du weißt schon, dass das hier gefährlicher ist? Ich mein..." **_

"_**Schon klar... Pete! Bist du bereit?" **_

"_**J-ja... " **_

"_**Bereit für den Tot?" fauchte Melissa wutentbrannt und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen, den sie praktisch mit unglaublichen Zorn fest in ihrer Hand hielt. Auch alle anderen Todesser hatten sich zum Duell bereit hingestellt um jeden Augenblick den ersten Fluch loszulassen. Dolohow war wohl der einzige, der lässig stehen blieb, ohne sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.**_

"_**Ich hab dir die Wahl gelassen, James." **_

"_**Ja... aber ich zieh es doch vor die alte Marauder-Taktik hier anzuwenden." **_

"_**Maurauder-Taktik?" fragte Melissa verwirrt. **_

_**Für einen Moment war es fast als ob sie Panik vor dieser Taktik hätte, zumindest konnte James in ihren Augen ein bestimmten Ausdruck erkennen, der ihm dies zeigte. **_

"_**Ach stimmt ja... du kennst sie ja noch gar nicht... Tja, zu dumm, dass Anna schon tot ist. Sie hätte dich davor warnen können." **_

"_**Anna?" **_

"_**Bereit!" fragte er Remus, Sirius und Peter. Alle drei nickten mit finsterem Mienen. **_

"_**Na dann... 3...2..." **_

_**tapptapptapptapptapptapptapp! Wuschhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Die Marauder waren tatsächlich die paar Schritte hinter ans Geländer gerannt und darüber in die Tiefe hinab gesprungen. Melissa und die Todesser waren zu schockiert um irgendetwas tun zu können. Waren die 4 gerade wirklich 10 Meter in die Tiefe gesprungen. Selbst Dolohow erwachte aus seiner lässigen Haltung und rannte wie alle anderen auch zum Geländer rüber um in die Tiefe zu blicken... Nichts. Keiner von ihnen lag auf dem Boden und nirgendwo waren Blutspuren zu sehen. 

"_**Wo sind sie?" rief einer der Todesser. **_

"_**Selbst wenn sie heil angekommen sind, müssten wir sie doch rennen sehen!" **_

"_**Das ist mir Scheißegal. Findet sie verdammt noch mal!" befahl Melissa ihren Leuten und schritt vom Geländer weg. **_


	153. Chapter 153

Guguck :), da ich hier grad seh, dass ich auch ein Review bekommen habe und noch 2 unbeantwortete alte Revies hab und die FF eh noch zu Ende posten wollte, mach ich mir mal schnell zu Ende. Sind nur noch 6 Chaps. Wär ja gelacht, wenn wir die nicht auch schnell hinbekommen.

Noch kurz zu den Reviews:  
**  
Milana:** Danke fürs Review :) Und ehrlich gesagt, fiel mir das mit Full House erst auf, als ihr mich daran erinnert habt. Ja, ich glaub, die Idee hab ich da ein wenig stibitzt +peinlich gugg+ Lg

**appolonia:** Hallo Polly, lieben Dank nachträglich für das lange ausführliche Review :) Und das mit Full House, ja, siehe Milana. / Fiel mir erst auf, als ihr mir das gesagt habt. Glg

**my.copyright:** hehe, ich bin froh um solches "Klugscheißen", denn nur so kann ich mein Schreiben auch verbessern. Ich glaub, ich hab hier vieles irgendwie falsch geschrieben / Kann als Erklärung nur sagen, dass meine Rechtschreibung auch früher total miserabel war. Hab mich aber verbessert +versprech+ Thx fürs Review :) Und fürs outen +g+ Lg

* * *

Chap 153: Between the frontier V

**_Und nicht weit unter dem Gelände hingen James, Sirius und Remus an der Felswand, wo sie sich mit Müh und Not an einem Seil festhielten, welches an einem Zauberstab befestigt war, das in der Felsritze klemmte. Ganz oben am Seil hielt sich James fest, direkt an seinem Umhang baumelte Peter und nicht weit unter ihnen hatten sich Sirius und Remus am Seil festgekrallt. Das Geländer ragte gut 2 Meter über dem Felsen heraus und da die Marauder schief abwärts gesprungen sind, war es James gelungen rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab in die Felsritze zu katapultieren während Sirius ein Seil herauf beschwor, welches vom Zauberstab mit in die Felsritze gestochen wurde. Eine tollkühne Taktik, die sie auch in Hogwarts schon oft zur Flucht vor den Lehrern oder vor wütenden Verehrerinnen angewandt hatten. Sie konnten hören wie Melissa ihren Leuten befahl sie zu suchen und dann auch, wie einige von ihnen bereits weg schritten. _**_**  
**_**_"Wormtail," flüsterte James, während er sich kaum noch festhalten konnte. Sein Freund war für seine kleine Größe ziemlich schwer gewesen. In Hogwarts war er doch viel leichter?! Entweder hatte James über die Jahre sehr viel an Kraft verloren oder sein kleiner Freund hatte heute früh extrem an Gewicht zugenommen._**_**  
**_**_"Hör auf so rumzuzappeln, Wormtail!" flüsterte er so laut es ging, ohne das Melissa und die Todesser 5 Meter über ihnen etwas mitbekommen sollten. Sie befanden sich noch immer gut 5 Meter über dem Boden._**_**  
**_**_"I-Ich kann nicht," stotterte der pummelige Marauder verängstigt und zappelte daher nur noch mehr umher. Er hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen und sich enger an James Umhang festgekrallt. "Merlin, Wormtail! Halt endlich still oder willst du mit Prongs in die Tiefe fallen?" zischte Sirius warnend, doch damit hatte er ihm noch mehr Angst eingejagt. Ein Blick nach unten und Peter hätte am liebsten angefangen zu kreischen. Das war eindeutig zu tief!_**_**  
**_**_"Peter, wenn du weiterhin so herumzappelst, wackelst du auch mit dem Seil! Willst du uns alle runterschmeißen?" zischte Remus hinauf. _**_**  
**_**_"Schei!" fluchte James, da Wormtail so sehr an ihn gezogen hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr festhalten konnte und seine Hand vom Seil abrutschte. Und dann: "Padfo-"_**_**  
**_**_"Hab euch!" rief Sirius, der James Hand rechtzeitig beim Fall erwischte. Nur hielt auch er sich nun nur mehr mit einer Hand am unhandlichen Seil fest und da war es egal wie stark Sirius Black war. Zwei Männer konnte selbst er mit nur einer Hand nicht festhalten. Direkt unter dem Haufen hielt sich Remus an einem Felsbrocken fest und verzog bei dem Ausblick über sich nachdenklich das Gesicht. Da rauften sich 3 Marauder über ihn, wovon einer klein, dicklich und tollpatschig war und die anderen zwei sehr sehr schwer und muskulös und..._**_**  
**_**_"Oh-Oh! Neiiiiiiiiii-!"  
Bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**_**  
**_**_"Was war das?" fragte Melissa misstrauisch als sie das hörte. Mit den anderen schritt sie zum Geländer zurück und sah den Marauderhaufen quengelnd mitten auf der Wiese liegen. Sie schüttelte unfassbar den Kopf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie drauf._**_**  
**_**_"Expelliarmus!" rief James, der blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gegriffen hatte. Melissa wurde entwaffnet und ihr Zauberstab flog zu ihnen hinab. _**_**  
**_**_"Na, warte!" rief sie fuchsteufelswild und krallte sich den nächsten Zauberstab des Todessers neben ihr, der noch nicht wie die anderen weggerannt war, um nach ihnen zu suchen. _**_**  
**_**_"Da kommt jemand!" rief einer von ihnen warnend. James, Sirius und den anderen war durchaus klar, dass es Rettung sein musste. Lilli hatte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um sie gemacht und Hilfe geschickt. James wollte schon erleichtert aufgrinsen und einen Ätsch-Bätsch-Spruch loslassen als sie ganz in ihrer Nähe schritte herlaufen hörten._**_**  
**_**_"Weg hier! Da kommen die Bösen!" witzelte Sirius und richtete sich auf. Er zog James, Remus und Peter mit sich auf die Beine und sah sich nach nem Fluchtweg um._**_**  
**_**_"Wir könnten doch auf die Leute vom Orden warten?"_**_**  
**_**_"Kommt drauf an wie viele zu unserer „Rettung" kommen. Wenn da nur einer angerannt kommt, sollten wir die Bande am besten weglocken!"_**_**  
**_**_"Und wenn es zwei sind?" fragte James nachdenklich._**_**  
**_**_"Dann sollten wir die Bande auch weglocken!"_**_**  
**_**_"Okay, du hast gewonnen!" _**_**  
**_**_Alle drei liefen humpelnd Richtung verbotener Wald hinein, wohl wissend, dass eine ganze Schar Todesser hinter ihnen herlaufen würde._**_**  
**_**_"Was ist mit Emmeline?" fragte James während er versuchte so schnell wie es geht hinter Sirius herzuhumpeln. Er hatte sich bei diesem Sturz eindeutig etwas zuviel gebrochen oder vielleicht auch etwas aufgeschürft, denn er spürte wie an seinem rechten Bein etwas nasses runter lief. Blut..._**_**  
**_**_"Der Phoenixorden kommt und wird sich um sie kümmern. Wir sollten auf unsere eigene Haut achten!" Sie verschwanden immer tiefer in den Wald hinein und konnten auch hören, wie man ihnen nach lief. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher, was nicht verwunderlich war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Marauder gerade einen Sturz von 5 Meter hinter sich gebracht hatten. Sie wussten nicht mal wohin sie liefen, aber sie wussten, dass sie nicht stehen bleiben durften, wenn sie am Leben bleiben wollten. _**_**  
**_**_"Merkwürdig!" sagte James beim rennen. Langsam stach ihm die Seite von dem Gelaufe._**_**  
**_**_"Früher ging das doch viel leichter!"_**_**  
**_**_"Da waren wir auch noch jung und knackig!" lachte Sirius und nahm seinen Zauberstab raus._**_**  
**_**_"Aedificare murus!" rief er. Eine unsichtbare Mauer errichtete sich hinter ihnen und sollte die Todesser erst mal ne Weile lang aufhalten._**_**  
**_**_"Wir sind schneller, wenn wir uns verwandeln," schlug Sirius vor._**_**  
**_**_"Und was ist mit Moony?" piepste Peter verängstigt._**_**  
**_**_"Ich nehm ihn auf meinem Rücken," sagte James und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in den großen, punkvollen Hirsch. Remus setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und nachdem auch Sirius und Peter sich verwandelt hatten, rannten sie weiter in den Wald hinein. James wollte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, aber so wie sich sein rechtes Bein anfühlte, hatte er ihn sich beim Sturz zumindest angeknackst. Seine rechte hintere Pfote knickte beim Laufen immer mal wieder ein und Remus und Sirius war das sehr wohl aufgefallen. Irgendwann waren die Schritte hinter ihnen längst verklungen und der Hund stoppte. Auch der Hirsch blieb stehen sowie ebenfalls die Ratte und blickten sich beunruhigt um. Es war nichts mehr zu hören. Padfoot nickte Prongs und Remus zu und so stieg der von dem Hirsch ab, der sich wie der Hund und die Ratte wieder zurück verwandelte._**_**  
**_**_"Okay, wir sollten schauen, dass wir zum Orden apparieren," sagte Sirius grimmig. James nickte, blickte jedoch schwer atmend nach oben. Der Himmel über sie hatte sich langsam verdunkelt und noch eine Tatsache war ihm aufgefallen, die ihnen das Leben erschwerte._**_**  
**_**_"Glaub, das geht nicht."_**_**  
**_**_"Wieso?"_**_**  
**_**_"Wir sind zu weit im verbotenen Wald drin. Könnt sein, dass wir längst auf Hogwartsgebiet sind. Weißt doch dass man hier dann nicht apparieren oder disapparieren kann."_**_**  
**_**_"Versuchen wir's zumindest," schlug Sirius vor, aber sie fanden sehr schnell heraus, dass sie bereits in Hogwartsnähe waren und das Apparieren unmöglich war._**_**  
**_**_"Merlin!! Dumbledore hätte ruhig den Apparier-Schutz aufheben können, wenn er wusste, dass wir vermisst werden!"_**_**  
**_**_"Sicher, Padfoot!" lachte James auf. "Der wird sich garantiert gedacht haben: Oh! Meine Lieblingsmitglieder sind verschwunden! Heben wir doch den Apparier-Schutz über Hogwarts auf! So kann absolut JEDER hereinapparieren! Voldemort wird diese Gelegenheit bestimmt NICHT nutzen!"_**_**  
**_**_"Wie witzig!" brummte er beleidigt, woraufhin James jedoch nur noch mehr lachte. "Ich mein ja nur, dass Dumbledore uns die Zuflucht zu ihm auch nicht einfacher macht."_**_**  
**_**_"Nichts desto trotz, sollten wir aufbrechen," bemerkte Remus besorgt. "Wir sollten uns nach Hogwarts vorkämpfen." _**_**  
**_**_"Mhm..." stimmte Sirius ihm zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den verbotenen Wald hindurch in der Hoffnung, dass sie den richtigen Weg gewählt hatten. Im verbotenen Wald sah alles so ähnlich aus und ohne die Routine, die sie in Hogwarts besaßen, wussten sie nicht, ob sie ihrem Instinkt vertrauen konnten und nicht die ganze Zeit im Kreis umher liefen._**_**  
**_**_"Zu dumm, dass die Marauder-Taktik dieses mal nicht aufging," sagte Sirius nach einer Weile und konnte sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen._**_**  
**_**_"Schon," stimmte James ihm zu. "Zu Annas Zeiten hat das sehr gut funktioniert. Weißt noch? Immer wenn wir ihr wieder einen Streich gespielt haben, sind wir geflüchtet und haben uns irgendwo hinabgestürzt um uns mit nem Zauber festzuhalten. Weiß noch wie sie die ersten male immer besorgt nach uns Ausschau gehalten hat, aus Angst, dass wir wirklich gefallen wären."_**_**  
**_**_"War sie nicht fuchsteufelswild als sie herausfand, dass wir uns immer noch irgendwo festgehalten hatten?"_**_**  
**_**_"Genau, Moony. So ist es. Wir kommen offenbar in die Jahre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr festhalten können," lachte James los und Sirius und Remus fielen ins Lachen mit ein. Peter war der einzige, der gespielt mitlachte. Für ihn sah die Sache nicht gut aus, sie sah gar nicht gut aus. Melissa würde ihn fertig machen, wenn er nicht dafür sorgte, dass sie doch noch das bekam, was ihr zustand. So hatte sie ihn beschrieben. James Potter, war für sie kein Mensch. Er war eine Sache, die ihr gehörte, nur ihr allein. Auch Peter hatte bemerkt, dass James rechtes Bein offensichtlich angeknackst war. So wie er gehumpelte, musste er Schmerzen haben. Er tat das einzig richtige, wie es ihm in dieser Situation erschien. _**_**  
**_**_"Prongs? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Die 4 hielten mitten beim Gehen inne._**_**  
**_**_"Sicher. Wieso fragst du?"_**_**  
**_**_"Dein Bein sieht nicht gut aus..."_**_**  
**_**_"Mein Bein?"_**_**  
**_**_"Wormtail hat Recht, Prongs. Er ist verengt, stimmts? Zumindest blutet es. Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen." _**_**  
**_**_"Nein, Moony. Es ist alles okay."_**_**  
**_**_"Ist es nicht," mischte sich auch Sirius ein. Auch wenn er in dieser Zeit Remus nicht gerne zustimmte, aber wenn es um die Gesundheit seines besten Freundes ging, dann stellte er alles andere zurück, auch sein momentanes Misstrauen._**_**  
**_**_"Sieht doch ne Blindschleiche dass du nicht weitergehen kannst!"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich halt schon durch bis wir in Hogwarts sind."_**_**  
**_**_"Sollst das Bein aber nicht belasten. Könnte alles nur noch verschlimmern."_**_**  
**_**_"Man, wieso muss ich mir was brechen und ihr drei seid alle heil geblieben?"_**_**  
**_**_"Was heißt da heil?" protestierte Sirius schockiert. "Ich hab jede Menge blaue Flecke! Und im übrigen sind wir alle mehr oder weniger auf dich gefallen," gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu. James ging in Gedanken noch mal den Sturz durch. Wormtail und Er, wackel, wackel, Fall! Sirius, Wormtail und Er, Wackel, wackel ,wackel. Fall auf Remus zu. Der war geschickt James und Peter ausgewichen, wurde dann aber von Sirius mit gerissen und der ganze Haufen krachte nach unten... direkt auf ihn drauf. _**_**  
**_**_"Danke! Jetzt weiß ich warum's nur bei MIR geknackst hat. Das nächste mal, verteilt euch doch bitte fair aufeinander und nicht alle auf MICH drauf! Merlin! Das halt ich ja im Kopf nicht au-Autsch..." James knickte halb auf den Baumstamm um und musste seine Zähne zusammenkneifen, um die plötzlich aufgetretene Schwärze vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben, die sich langsam breit machen wollte. _**_**  
**_**_"Lass mal sehen," sagte Sirius und griff aus Versehen zu hart an sein rechten Bein, so dass sein Freund einen quengelnden Schmerzenschrei losließ._**_**  
**_**_"Danke, Padfoot!" stieß er sarkastisch aus und hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen._**_**  
**_**_"Sorry," machte dieser bloß. Remus hatte sich zu ihm hinabgebeugt, um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen. Zusammen mit Sirius lugten nun exakt 3 Augenpaare faszinierend und beeindruckt auf die Schnittwunde._**_**  
**_**_"Und?" fragte James seine beiden besten Freunde besorgt._**_**  
**_**_"Ich würde sagen-" begann Remus ernst, wurde aber prompt von Sirius unterbrochen. "Wir kommen ums amputieren nicht umhin, Mr. Potter! Au-"_**_**  
**_**_"Schwachkopf!" stieß James amüsiert aus und hätte Sirius mit seiner Hand beinahe eins mitgegeben, wenn der Freund nicht reflexartig hinter gesprungen wäre._**_**  
**_**_"Körperlich habt ihr euch vielleicht verändert, aber hirnlich seid ihr noch immer dieselben!" bemerkte Remus kopfschüttelnd und hatte dies vielleicht mit einem etwas zu trockenem Humor gesagt als er beabsichtigte. Sirius warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und hatte langsam aufgehört zu lächeln. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und beschwor Verbände herauf um damit an James Bein einen Stützverband anzulegen. Sie hatten eine Weile lang kein Wort zum anderen gesprochen und James fragte sich noch immer woher Sirius Misstrauen herrührte. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte er seinen besten Freunden grenzenlos vertraut. Da sein bester Freund bei dem kläglichen Heilungsversuch mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war, hatte der Verband an James Bein am Schluss sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bein einer toten Mumie! _**_**  
**_**_"Besser gings nicht," verteidigte sich Sirius, während Remus schmunzelnd daneben stand und nicht umhin konnte einen weiteren trockenen Kommentar von sich zu geben:_**_**  
**_**_"Sieht aus als ob du ihn fesseln wolltest, statt verbinden." _**_**  
**_**_Sirius guckte ihn beleidigt an. "Seh ich aus wie'n Heiler? Oder gar wie Lilli?"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich bin heilfroh, dass du NICHT wie Lilli aussiehst, sonst müsste ich mir noch über meinen Frauengeschmack Sorgen machen. Auuuuh!" _**_**  
**_**_Für James Aussage kassierte er von Sirius einen harten Schlag auf das verletzte Bein: "Sorry, Prongs," sagte er gespielt entschuldigend, blickte aber dafür ziemlich giftig drein._**_**  
**_**_"Will ja nichts sagen," begann James etwas flachatmig. "Aber nachdem du das jetzt verbunden hast, schmerzt es irgendwie mehr, Padfoot."_**_**  
**_**_"..."_**_**  
**_**_"..."_**_**  
**_**_"..."_**_**  
**_**_"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" fragte er etwas belustigt. "Werd niemals Heiler!"_**_**  
**_**_"Danke Prongs! Du bist auch mein bester Freund! Soll ich dir bei deinem Testament helfen?"_**_**  
**_**_Die beiden Männer grinsten sich belustigt an, doch Remus fand dies alles andere als amüsant. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu. "Werd mich mal umsehen gehen. Nicht, dass wir noch von denen überrascht werden."_**_**  
**_**_"Wormtail geht mit dir!" sagte James und nickte seinem anderen Freund zu. Es gab da etwas, dass er von Sirius erfahren musste und am besten besprachen sie dies unter vier Augen. Nachdem die anderen beiden Marauder bereits außer Sichtweite waren, blickte James seinen besten Freund fragend an._**_**  
**_**_"Was?" brummte er verwirrt._**_**  
**_**_"Du und Remus..."_**_**  
**_**_"Wir haben nichts miteinander, Prongsie! Ich schwörs ich liebe nur dich!"_**_**  
**_**_"Spinner!" James hatte ein Blütenblatt vom Baumstamm nach ihm geschmissen, was aber durch das geringe Gewicht einfach vom Wind weggerissen wurde._**_**  
**_**_"Ich meins ernst!"_**_**  
**_**_"Was ist mit Remus und mir?"_**_**  
**_**_"In Hogwarts hast du ihm immer vertraut... Ist etwas passiert, dass dich an deinen Freunden zweifeln lässt? Du vertraust mir nicht, hast Geheimnisse und treibst dich in üblen Gegenden rum! Warum?"_**_**  
**_**_"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"_**_**  
**_**_"Nein, offensichtlich bin ich zu dämlich dafür, also wenn ALLWISSEND mich darüber aufklären würde! Du hast gesagt, es betrifft nicht mich und bringt auch Lilli und Harry nicht in Gefahr... Was dann?"_**_**  
**_**_"..."_**_**  
**_**_"Verdammt, Padfoot! Rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Du lügst nämlich wenn du sagst, dass es mich nicht betrifft. Wir sind Freunde! Alles was dich betrifft, geht auch mich etwas an! Soll ich noch weiterhin solche Reden schwingen oder erzählst du's mir bevor ich hier nen Bart bekomm?"_**_**  
**_**_Sirius blickte ihn fragend an, dann atmete er schwer ein._**_**  
**_**_"Es betrifft Anna..."_**_**  
**_**_"Anna? Moment mal lebt sie etwa noch? Wenn-"_**_**  
**_**_"NEIN!" unterbrach er ihn traurig. Er atmete schwer auf und starrte hinab auf den Boden, der mit Laub bedeckt war._**_**  
**_**_"Sie ist tot... Aber... du weißt, dass sie jemand auf unserer Hochzeit umbringen wollte?"_**_**  
**_**_"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Der Pianist. Wir haben nie herausgefunden, wer ihn beauftragt hat... Merlin, du weißt wer es war?"_**_**  
**_**_Sirius nickte bedauernd._**_**  
**_**_"Ich dachte, das bin ich ihr schuldig. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wer außer Voldemort noch nach ihrem Leben trachtet und uns unser Glück neidet..."_**_**  
**_**_"Wer war der Auftraggeber?"_**_**  
**_**_"Nicht der Auftraggeber! Die Auftraggeber! Meine Eltern..."_**_**  
**_**_James blieb fast die Luft weg als er das hörte. So eisig wie es an diesem Abend auch war, diese Erkenntnis war schlimmer. Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein eisiger Wind durch seinen gesamten Körper._**_**  
**_**_"Dei-Deine Eltern? Sie haben jemanden angeheuert, der deine Verlobte umbringen sollte?"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie dazu fähig sind... Wenn du es nicht verhindert hättest, dann wäre es meine Schuld gewesen, dass sie damals gestorben wäre. Wir waren bei ihnen weißt du... Kurz vor unserer Hochzeit..."_**

* * *

Eines Abends kurz vor Sirius & Annas Hochzeit.

Sie lag in seinen Armen gekuschelt auf der Matratze auf ihrem Balkon und wie immer waren die beiden damit beschäftigt das Gefühl _danach_ zu genießen. Während Anna die Sterne am Firmament bewunderte, hatte Sirius nur Augen für das bildhübsche Mädchen neben ihm.  
"Sirius?"  
"Ja, Verlobte von Sirius?"  
"Witzbold!"  
"Zukünftige Frau von Witzbold."  
"Ich werde nicht auf deine Spielchen einsteigen, dass das klar ist!"  
Er zog gespielt beleidigt einen Schmollmund.  
"Weißt du, dass es da etwas gibt, dass du von mir nicht weißt?"  
"Ich denke es gibt sehr vieles, was ich nicht weiß."  
"Aber diese Sache ist irgendwie lächerlich."  
"Warte! Warte! Warte! Warte! Lass mich raten!!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer grinste breit mit seinem fiesgezogenen Gesicht.  
"Du willst doch nicht auf dem Friedhof bei den Toten heiraten, sondern direkt im Mausoleum des Graf Culadra!"  
"Erstens!" sagte sie mit giftig verengten Augen. "Heißt er GRAF DRACULA! Und zweitens: NEIN! Ich möchte sehr wohl noch auf dem Friedhof heiraten."  
"Was ist es denn dann, Kleine?"  
"Ich hab Angst vor Mäusen!"  
Sirius prustete aus Versehen laut los, was ihm einen harten Stoß mit der Hand von Anna auf seiner Schulter kostete. Er fiel lauthals lachend zurück auf die Matratze und konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, bis sie ihre Hand auf seinen Mund presste, so dass er ihr nun zuhören musste.  
"Hör zu, Black! Ich sag dir das nicht, damit du den ganzen Abend über etwas Witze reißen kannst, verstanden?"  
Er nickte mit dem Kopf, obwohl noch immer ihre Hand auf seinen Mund drauf lag.  
"Okay! Folgendes: Mein Trauma vor Mäusen rührt daher, dass ich als kleines Kind von meiner Mutter eine Maus geschenkt bekommen habe. Als mein erstes Haustier könnte man sagen. Sie hat so lang gewartet, bis ich mich an meine Maus gewöhnt habe und sie richtig lieb gewonnen hatte, bevor sie sie verhexte, damit mich die Maus mitten in der Nacht angreift und ich sie töte."  
Sirius war augenblicklich das Grinsen vergangen. Dies war, wie er schnell bemerkte, eine ernstere Sache, die er fast ins Lächerliche gezogen hätte. Mit seiner eigenen Hand fuhr er zu ihrer hin und nahm sie zärtlich wieder von seinen Lippen weg.  
"Tut mir Leid... "  
"Das muss es nicht. Es ist schon ewig her und ich habe akzeptiert, dass meine Eltern mich nicht wirklich geliebt haben. Aber..."  
"Aber?"  
"Deinen Eltern liegt etwas an dir."  
Er lachte verbittert auf. "Das denkst auch nur du."  
"Nein, ich weiß es..."  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Sie haben eine Eule geschickt. Wir sind morgen bei ihnen zum Essen eingeladen."  
"Wo wir aber ganz bestimmt nicht hingehen werden."  
"Sie wollen sich doch nur mit dir aussöhnen, Sirius!"  
"Das wollen sie dir Weiß machen! Ich fass es nicht, dass sie jetzt sogar schon versuchen dich für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen."  
"Das tun sie doch gar nicht."  
"Redest du hier auf mich ein oder nicht?"  
"Nein! Sirius, deine Eltern leben noch! Meine sind tot! Deine Eltern suchen das Gespräch mit dir, meine wollten immer nur Taten walten lassen. Ich bitte dich dort morgen hinzugehen und dir zumindest anzuhören, was sie zu sagen haben. Dann kannst du sie immer noch verfluchen und schlecht machen. Aber wenn du da jetzt nicht hingehst und sie später sterben, wirst du dir Vorwürfe machen, weil es vielleicht doch etwas gebracht haben könnte."  
"Anna! Du kennst meine Eltern nicht! Ich sag dir aus welchem Grund sie uns zum Essen eingeladen haben: Weil ich jetzt glücklich bin. Weil wir heiraten werden und vielleicht eines Tages sogar eine eigene Familie haben werden und diese beiden verdammten Menschen sind die letzten, die mir dieses Glück gönnen!"  
"Ha-Hast du etwa davor Angst?" fragte sie verwirrt und legte sanft ihre Hand um seine Wange. Tief in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte sie die Antwort sehen und sie lächelte überrascht. "Du hast Angst davor, dass sie... dich schlecht vor mir machen könnten?"  
"... Es gibt da viele Dinge, die du über mich nicht weißt und sie werden es dir vor die Augen halten um dir zu beweisen, dass deine Entscheidung falsch ist."  
Sie lächelte zart und drückte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mit all der Liebe, die sie empfand, wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass es egal ist, was sie noch über ihn erfuhr.  
"Sirius?"  
"Was?"  
"Es ist egal was vor mir war... Mit wie vielen Frauen du schon zusammen warst oder was für dunkle Dinge du in deiner Kindheit angestellt hast... Was zählt ist das Hier und Jetzt."  
"Sie werden dir schlimme Dinge erzählen, Anna..."  
"Und ich werde zuhören," schnitt sie ihm sofort den Satz ab ohne auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert zu haben. Ihre Augen glänzten in jenem Moment wie die Wasseroberfläche im Sonnenlicht, kristallklar und voller Wärme.  
"Und dann werde ich ihnen sagen... wie sehr ihr Sohn sich verändert hat... Was für ein wundervoller Mensch er geworden ist und wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, dass er mich zu seiner Frau nimmt."  
Und nach diesem Satz war es mit seiner Angst geschehen. Er lächelte charmant, legte seine starke Hand um ihren Hals und zog sie wieder zu sich hinab. Und wieder einmal hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass es richtig war. Das alles in seinem Leben nun seine Richtigkeit fand und dass sie es zusammen schaffen konnten. Und mit ihren warmen und leidenschaftlichen Küssen auf seiner Haut, verflog auch seine Angst vor dem morgigen Tag. Wenn sie es wollte, dann würde er die Feuerprobe machen... Er würde seinen Eltern eine letzte Chance geben.


	154. Chapter 154

Chap 154: Between the frontier VI

_**"Anna hat nie etwas davon erzählt, dass ihr bei deinen Eltern zum Essen wart... Du auch nicht. Warum? Ist was vorgefallen?" **__**  
**__**"... Keine Ahnung... Vielleicht, weil dies zu den Dingen gehört, mit denen wir euch nicht unnötig belasten wollten."**__**  
**__**"Uns? Padfoot, wir sind Kumpels. Wenn es jemanden geben sollte, mit dem du über solche Dinge sprechen kannst, dann doch wohl mit mir!"**__**  
**__**"Anna und Ich haben darüber gesprochen... den ganzen Abend..."**__**  
**__**"Und was ist nun genau vorgefallen?"**__**  
**__**"Wir waren beim Essen... So wie sie es von uns erwartet hatten. Du weißt ja, dass meine Eltern usprünglich nichts gegen unsere Vermählung hatten. Immerhin ist Anna reinblütig... Falsch... Es war ein anderer Grund, warum sie nichts dagegen hatten..."**_

"Du weißt schon," begann Sirius als er mit Anna vor der Haustür zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 stand. Hier wieder zurückzukehren, nachdem er es seit gut 5 Jahren gemiedeten hatte, war eine schwere Entscheidung, die er nur ihretwegen tat.  
"Ich bin noch immer gegen dieses Essen."  
"Ich weiß..."  
"Ich tu's nur für dich."  
"... Und ich will es nur für dich! Dann sind wir also quitt!"  
Lachend drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und läutete die Glocke nachdem sie wieder zurückschritt und seine Hand in ihre nahm. Die Tür ging kurze Zeit später auf und Kreacher, ihr Hauself begrüßte beide mit einer Verbeugung.  
"Der Herr ist wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt," sagte er und Anna erschreckte der hinterlistige Blick des Dieners. Er sah nicht unbedingt so aus, als ob er es ernst gemeint hätte, mehr als ob es ein Befehle war, genau diese Worte von sich zugeben. Was für ein Unterschied zwischen ihm und Jerry, der Hauself der Potters.  
"Meister Sirius, junge Miss White, bitte treten sie ein. Herr und Herrin erwarten sie bereits im Esszimmer."  
Sirius rollte genervt mit den Augen, während er Anna einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zuwarf: "Noch können wir umkehren und sie auf dem Essen sitzen lassen. Wär bestimmt lustig, wenn-"  
"Nun komm schon," brummte Anna kopfschüttelnd und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus hinein.  
Sirius haßte dieses Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Er konnte sich noch an alles erinnern was in diesem Haus vorgefallen war. Tatsächlich hatte sich absolut nichts verändert. Alles stand noch am selben Platz wie vor 5 Jahren als er das Haus mit James verlassen hatte. Es war fast so als ob seine Eltern aufgehört hätten sich zu bewegen und es erst jetzt wieder damit begannen, nachdem er herein schritt. Der Hauself öffnete die Tür zum Esszimmer. Es war als ob sein Herz stehen blieb als er seine Eltern vom Tisch aufstehen sah. Er hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen und sie sahen sichtlich gealtert aus seit dem letzten mal. Falten und ein müdes Gesicht, trotz dass beide versuchten es zu verstecken.  
"Sirius, Sohn..." begrüßte sein Vater ihn, aber nicht, wie man es annehmen sollte mit einem erfreuten Lächeln, sondern mit demselben arroganten und herablassenden Ausdruck wie damals als er abgehauen war.  
"Vater..." sagte er mit gelangweilter Stimme zurück. Stattdessen drückte er Anna's Hand fester in seiner und er spürte wie sie zurückdrückte. Beiden fiel fast die Kinnlade hinab als sie sahen, wer noch anwesend war...  
"Cousin," sagte Bella keineswegs überrascht.  
"Cousine."  
"Guten Abend Sirius," sagte Andromeda und nahm ihn als einzige von allen anderen in die Arme.  
"Guten Abend Anna." Und auch sie wurde von Andromeda begrüßt und obwohl Anna Andromeda heute zum ersten mal kennenlernte, konnte sie schon jetzt sagen, dass sie wohl die einzige war, die sie in dieser Familie willkommen hieß. So giftig wie Bella sie anstarrte, war ihr sofort klar, dass dies ein schwerer Abend werden würde. Schon jetzt bereute sie zum Essen zugesagt zu haben. Im Brief stand nichts von der halben Black-Familie. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass dies nur zwischen ihnen und Sirius Eltern stattfinden würde. So konnte man sich also täuschen.  
"Willkommen Anna," sagte eine weibliche ältere Stimme und Anna erkannte erst jetzt Sirius Mutter. Dummerweise hatte sie nichts von dem freundlichen Ausdruck ihres Sohnes, sondern mehr von der bösen Ausstrahlung der Black-Frauen.  
"Mrs. Black, Mr. Black," grüßte sie beide mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.  
"Es freut mich euch beide heut Abend begrüßen zu dürfen... Setzt euch."  
Kreacher war neben beiden aufgetaucht und hatte ihnen ihren Platz an der langen Tafel zugewiesen. Zwischen ihnen hätten locker zwei Crabbe und Goyles Platz gehabt, so weit saßen sie auseinander. Hatte aber auch seine Vorteile, denn zu Bella und dem ganzen anderen Pack lag genauso viel Freiraum. Der erste Gang wurde serviert und Anna versuchte möglichst freundlich eine Unterredung mit ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern zu beginnen.  
"Mr. Black, entschuldigen Sie wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber ich kann ihren zweiten Sohn Regulus nicht sehen. Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut?"  
"Stimmt," sagte Sirius grimmig. "Wo ist er?"  
"Er arbeitet... Im Gegensatz zu dir, Sirius, hat Regulus einen äußerst ehrenwerten Job."  
"Und das wäre? Meines Wissens nach arbeitet er _nicht_ im Zaubereiministerium oder ist Voldemorts Arschkriecher ein ehrenwerter Job für dich?"  
"Wie kannst du es wagen?!" donnerte sein Vater und war ohne Umschweife aufgestanden. Seine Frau hatte ihn zurückgehalten und wieder auf den Platz zurückgezogen, während Anna Sirius einen verängstigten Blick zuwarf. Er wußte, dass sie das ganze erschreckte, aber andererseits wollte er sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie sollte es selber sehen wie es in seinem Leben ausgesehen hatte. Dies war der Beweis dafür!  
"Bitte, Onkel," begann Bella gespielt entrüstet. "Können wir die üblichen Streitereien heute nicht bis zum Nachtisch belassen. Wir haben einen Gast, den ihr damit schneller wieder vertreibt als er herein kam."  
Anna zog eine gleichgültige Fratze, die mehr aussagte, als alle Worte es getan hätten.  
"Wie aufmerksam von dir, Bellatrix."  
"Für dich doch immer, Anna."  
"Anna," begann Mrs. Black von neuen mit einer für Anna unüblich netten Stimme. So wie Sirius von ihr gesprochen hatte, hätte sie eher eine hinterlistige und intrigante Frau erwartet, die genau so drauf aus war, sie mit Worten zu verletzen. Ihre Tonart war jedoch ganz die einer sorgenvollen Mutter.  
"Bella hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt. Auch von deinen Eltern. Inga White war wirklich ein wunderbarer Mensch. Es tut mir Leid, dass es soweit mit ihr kommen musste. Mein Beileid."  
"... Ähm..." machte sie, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie zu so einem Satz antworten sollte. Vielleicht Danke?! Andererseits war dies alles andere als ein aufrechtes Beileid. Anna tat es mehr Leid, dass ihre Mutter so war, als dass sie endlich den Tot gefunden hatte. Wollte sie nicht am Ende ihre eigene Tochter auf grausame Art und Weise umbringen?  
"Aber du musst immer daran denken, dass sie für eine gute Sache gestorben ist."  
"... Ähm..." machte sie aufs neue. Gute Sache? Für Voldemort arbeiten war eine gute Sache? Seit wann?  
Selbst Sirius verzog bei diesem Anblick misstrauisch das Gesicht. So kannte er seine Mutter gar nicht, dass sie so mit seinen Freundinnen umging oder besser gesagt, gar mit Anna. Er hatte wirklich erwartet, dass sie alles versuchen würde um sie fertig zu machen und von ihm wegzuekeln. Ein Seitenblick zu seinen Cousinen und er verstand was Sache war. Andromeda schüttelte ihm unmerklich den Kopf zu während Bella zufrieden aufgrinste und mit den Lippen stumm das Wort: Gewonnen, formte.  
"Bella hat mir schon sehr viel von dir erzählt, von meinem Sohn bekomm ich ja nichts mehr mit. Im übrigen muss ich mich bei dir bedanken."  
"Be-bedanken?"  
"Ja! Bei solchen Vorbilder bin ich wirklich froh, dass du unseren Sohn wieder auf den richtigen Pfad gebracht hast."  
"Ich versteh nicht. Was genau meinen sie, Mrs. Black?"  
"Bella hat uns erzählt, dass du dich auf der Seite unseres geschätzten dunklen Lords befindest, als einer seiner loyalen Diener..."  
"Wa-..."  
Sowohl Sirius als auch Anna hatten ihre Köpfe zu Bellatrix hingedreht, die zufrieden aufgrinste, jedoch einen unschuldigen Blick aufsetzte als auch Mrs. Black ihre Nichte ansah.  
"Etwa nicht mehr, Anna?!" fragte sie gespielt schockiert. "Sag nicht, du hast den dunklen Lord verraten?"  
Mit einem mal hatten sich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet und Anna spürte wie die Wut in ihr hochkochte. Sie wollte losbrüllen und rausrennen, aber sie tat es nicht. Dies war ein Spiel, angekurbelt von Bellatrix und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und lächelte aufgesetzt.  
"Bella... Ich dachte du wüsstest auf wessen Seite ich stehe, nachdem ich dir das letzte mal deinen verdammten Hintern versohlt habe!" Sie setzte einen Erwischt-Blick auf, da Angesprochene mit einem mal vor Wut förmlich anquoll. Anna stattdessen stach mit der Gabel den Salat und nahm es genussvoll in den Mund.  
"Mrs. Black... das Essen ist wirklich köstlich."

Sirius mußte sich das laute loslachen hart verkneifen. Das Gesicht von Bella kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch war zu komisch als dass er sich noch länger zurückhalten könnte. Das war die Anna, die er kannte und liebte. Selbst Andromeda hatte zu lächeln begonnen.  
"Also-" fuhr Mrs. Black verwirrt fort, wagte es aber offenbar nicht, das eben angesprochene Thema weiterzuführen. Selbst Mr. Black blickte seine Nichte mit einem bösen Blick an, doch Bella hatte es ignoriert und stattdessen giftige Blicke an Sirius gesandt, der noch immer kurz vor dem losbrüllen war.  
"Anna, was machst du denn dann beruflich? Offenbar lernen wir dich hier ganz neu kennen?"  
"Ich bin Untersekretärin im Zaubereiministerium. Davor habe ich eine Ausbildung zum Auror hinter mich gebracht."  
"... Oh..." machte Mrs. Black und schreckte leicht ein wenig angewidert zurück. Fast so als ob sie entdeckt hätte, dass etwas ansteckendes von ihr ausging. "Ein Jäger der schwarzen Magie?"  
"Das ist korrekt, Mrs. Black," antwortete sie und nahm weiter das Essen in den Mund. "Mmmm... Mrs. Black, das Essen ist wirklich sehr gut... Hat bestimmt nicht Bella gekocht, denn dann würde es garantiert äußerst GIFTIG schmecken!"  
"Sag mal, White, wie geht es dem Schlammblut Evans? Bist du immer noch so gut mit ihr befreundet?" Bella hatte keine Sekunde gezögert wieder in ihr altes Ich zurückzukehren und die Fassade ohne zu überlegen fallen zu lassen. Mr. und Mrs. Black saßen nur da und hatten das Wortgefecht der beiden Frauen vor sich schockiert mitverfolgt.  
"Ihr geht es gut! Ist schwanger mit einem Kind und das auch noch von JAMES! Einem reinblütigen Zauberer, falls du dich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern solltest! So ein Pech! Ein Halbblüter mehr auf der Welt. Und ja, wir sind noch immer die besten Freundinnen! Und wie siehst bei dir aus? Schon Freunde gefunden oder kriechst du noch immer hinter Kingcade her?"  
"Sag mal, was sagt James dazu, dass du versucht hast ihn zu töten?"  
"Er hat Verständnis, was denkst du denn? Ist doch alltäglich das man auf liebe Freunde losgeht, nicht wahr? Wie oft sind wir doch gleich aneinander geraten? Zu dumm, dass du immer den kürzeren ziehst."  
Sirius hatte in sein Essen geprustet und sich dafür einen verständnislosen Blick von Bella und seinen Eltern eingehandelt.  
"Verzeihung," sagte er und mußte sich mühsam das Lachen verkneifen. Er nahm das Glas Wasser und versuchte das Lachen mit dem Getränk runterzuschlucken.  
"Naja, Tante! Ich denke, du mußt wegen Anna keine Bedenken haben, was ihre Erfahrungen angeht. Sie hat es immerhin auch mal mit nem Werwolf getrieben!"  
Alle Blicke auf Anna, die nicht den Hauch von Erschöpfung zeigte. "Ja, leider fehlt mir die Erfahrung die du hast Bella. Ein hirnamputierten Irren hatte ich noch nie."  
"Fällst doch schon selbst unter die Kategorie, wenn ihr auf nem Friedhof heiratet!"  
"Das ist ne Schutzfunktion damit die Toten UNERWÜNSCHTE GÄSTE abschrecken oder glaubst du wirklich noch an die Storys, dass die Eule mit der Einladung in die falsche Richtung geflogen ist?"  
Sirius hatte sich mit einem mal am Wasser verschluckt und nun heftig gehustet. Andromeda musste ihm ein paar mal auf den Rücken schlagen, damit er sich wieder langsam beruhigte.  
"Ich denke, wir haben genug gehört," fuhr nun Mr. Black mit gebieterischer Stimme dazwischen und hatte seine Nichte damit zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie warf Anna noch giftige Blicke zu, die diese jedoch genüsslich annahm.  
"Anna, ich will nun von ihnen klartext hören. Auf wessen Seite stehen sie? Auf unserer, den reinblütigen oder auf die der Schlammblüter, die unsere Rasse von Tag zu Tag mehr verunreinen?"  
"Ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein," hatte sie ohne zu zögern geantwortet, denn hierbei gab es nichts, worüber sie erst überlegen müsste. Es war eine Tatsache, die aus dem Herzen kam, weil sie es schon immer so mit sich trug. "Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass meine Eltern sehr den dunklen Künsten zugetan waren und meine Mutter auch zu Vol-" Sie hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann etwas besonnener fort. Es half niemanden etwas, wenn sie sich hier unnötig aufregte. "...meine Mutter auch zum dunklen Lord gehörte und in seinem Auftrag Missionen erledigte. Aber ich komme nicht nach ihnen! Ich bin anders aufgewachsen, hatte Freunde und besitze durchaus eine eigene Meinung. Ich stehe auf meiner Seite! Ich liebe ihren Sohn und ich werde ihn heiraten. Ihnen ist es vielleicht nicht klar, aber sie haben einen großartigen Sohn aufgezogen, auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben wollen. Er ist tausend mal besser als irgendein anderer der Black-Familie."

Nach einer solchen Rede war selbst Sirius kaputt. Hatte sie das eben seinen Eltern wirklich ins Gesicht gesagt? Und vor allem, hatte sie ihnen wirklich DAS gesagt, was er gehört hatte? Er kannte nur einen Menschen, der sich jeh so für ihn eingesetzt hatte und das war James.  
"Damit dürfte das letzte Wort gesprochen sein... Verlassen sie unser Haus. Zum Zeitpunkt der Einladung sind wir von einem ganz anderen Stand ausgegangen, aber wie ich sehe, haben sie uns enttäuscht."  
"Ich? Sie enttäuscht?"  
"Ich habe nur deswegen nichts gegen diese Hochzeit unternommen, weil ich glaubte, sie wären die richtige um unseren Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber wie ich sehe, sind sie ein noch größerer Grund für ihn auf der falschen Bahn zu bleiben. Sirius! Ich verlange von dir die Hochzeit abzusagen."  
"Was?" fragte er nun belustigt. "DU? Glaubst du nicht, nachdem du mich vor 5 Jahren rausgeschmissen hast, dass du jegliches Recht verloren hast, über mein Leben zu bestimmen? Ich heirate wen ich will und wann ich will!"  
"Du bist heute Abend zurückgekommen."  
"Nur wegen Anna! Weil sie glaubte, dass man euch Sturköpfen noch mal von eurer Meinung abbringen könnte."  
"Es WIRD NICHT ZU DIESER HOCHZEIT KOMMEN! Hör auf noch mehr Schande über deine Familie zu bringen als du es sowieso schon getan hast. Zuerst mit einem Muggelfreund befreundet sein und jetzt auch noch eine Verräterin heiraten!"  
"Schande? Wenn ich dafür die Frau heiraten kann die ich liebe, bin ich gern eine Schande! Und falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast! Ich stehe NICHT auf Voldemorts Seite sondern auf der Seite, die du so verabscheust. Komm..." Er nahm Anna bei der Hand und verließ mit ihr das Haus.  
"SIRIUS!" hörte er seinen Vater nach ihm brüllen, doch er drehte sich nicht noch mal um. Stattdessen lief er mit Anna so schnell es ging hinaus, als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen herliefe. Kaum draußen angekommen schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu und zerrte sie weiter hinter sich her.  
"Sirius!"  
"Lass gut sein..."  
"Nein, Sirius!" Sie zerrte ihn zu sich zurück, damit er aufhörte rastlos wie ein Irrer umherzuirren und blieb mit ihm auf der Stelle stehen.  
"Es... es tut mir leid."  
"Es tut dir Leid? Was denn? Du wolltest doch nur helfen."  
"Und genau das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Ich habe den Eklat von heut Abend damit provoziert. Wenn wir nicht hergekommen wären, dann wäre dieser Abend nicht vergeudet worden."  
"Er war auch so nicht vergeudet," sagte er zärtlich lachend und zog sie liebevoll in seine Arme. Er liebte es, sie einfach nur zu halten und zu spüren, dass sie bei ihm war. Keine von allen Mädels, die er vor ihr geliebt hatte, war ihm so ans Herz gewachsen und allen anderen hätte er Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn sie sich in sein Leben eingemischt hätten, aber nicht ihr, nicht Anna.  
"Kein Tag, den du bei mir bist ist vergeudet. Ganz egal was wir tun."  
"Dein Vater..."  
"Es ist mir egal was er sagt. Er hat James damals auch so angefahren und... ich habe mit ihnen abgeschlossen. Der heutige Abend war nur noch mal eine Bestätigung. Er wird unsere Hochzeit nicht verhindern, Anna... Niemals. Und weißt du was? Ehrlich gesagt fand ich es heute sehr amüsant, wie du Bellatrix ständig Kontra gegeben hast..."  
"Ja? Ich fands auch witzig... Merlin, ich hätte ewig so weitermachen können..."  
Sirius lachte. "Das hat jeder gemerkt..."  
"Übrigens, Andromeda find ich nett."  
"Sie ist auch nett. Meine Lieblingscousine. Die einzig gute hier, wenn du mich fragst."  
"Hoffe, sie nimmt mir meinen Ausraster nicht übel."  
"Übel? Spinnst du? Sie wird dich morgen besuchen und dir zur hervoragenden Meinung gratulieren..."  
Lachend nahm er ihre Hand und sie schritten weiter scherzend gemeinsam nach Hause.

* * *

**_"Hatte schon fast vergessen, dass meine Eltern praktisch eine Drohung ausgesprochen haben."_**_**  
**_**_James nickte verstehend.  
"Aber so hat Anna es wenigstens mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und wie hast du herausgefunden, dass SIE den Pianisten geschickt haben?"_**_**  
**_**_"War in der Nokturngasse. Da treiben sich doch alle dunklen Typen rum... Hab zwar länger gebraucht, weil es immer nur Andeutungen gab wer der Auftraggeber war, aber ich wollts unbedingt herausfinden. Kannst dir ja meine Reaktion vorstellen als ich hörte, wer versucht hat Anna umzubringen. Meine eigenen Eltern... ich hab ihnen ja vieles zugetraut aber nicht sowas."_**_**  
**_**_"Und deswegen glaubst du dass Remus auch dazu fähig wäre?"_**_**  
**_**_"Kennst nicht den Spruch? Wenn ein Zauberer zur dunklen Seite überwechselt ist ihm nichts mehr heilig. Außerdem ist unser guter Freund hier ein Werwolf. Von natur aus ein böses Wesen."_**_**  
**_**_"Du kennst ihn doch genau so gut wie ich!"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich kannte meine Eltern auch verdammt gut! Aber sowas hab ich ihnen nicht zugetraut. Ich bin gegen alles gewappnet wie du siehst."_**_**  
**_**_James wollte etwas erwidern doch dann hörten sie Schritte auf sie zukommen._**_**  
**_**_"Moony und Wormtail kommen zurück..."_**


	155. Chapter 155

**Seraph:** Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hatte. Ich konnt mich irgendwie nicht dazu aufrappeln BtF hier fertig zu machen. Ich kenn noch die letzten Kapiteln und hm... mir fällt es schwer sie zu lesen, weil ich es wirklich ein "Ende" ist. Naja, kommt jetzt jedenfalls. :) Thx fürs Review. Lg

**APWBDumbledore:** +g+ Na, daran bin ich doch dann gern Schuld. :) Hm, ich hab auch schon ewig fertige FF mehr gelesen. Dabe hab ich das früher so gern getan... Naja, thx fürs Review. Hoffe, du liest es noch immer? Lg

_A/N: Ich hab hier_ _zwei Chaps zu einem gefasst, da das eine sonst doch sehr kurz geworden wäre. Somit hat BtF hier wohl nur 157 Chaps Öö_

* * *

Chap 155: Abschlussstreich

**_"Alles ruhig. Ist uns keiner gefolgt. Schätze, die Mauer hat sie so lange aufgehalten bis der Phoenixorden da war. Danach sind sie wohl abgehauen," sagte Remus und ließ sich auf den Baumstamm neben James nieder. "Wie geht's dem Bein?"_**_**  
**_**_"Passt schon! Wir können weitergehen."_**_**  
**_**_"Weitergehen? Dein Bein sieht aus wie der Bauch eines Trolls nach dem Abendessen!" bellte Sirius und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf._**_**  
**_**_"Ne, warten wir noch ein bisschen. Vielleicht wird's besser wenn wir noch ne kleine Pause einlegen. Ist ja niemand mehr hinter uns her."_**_**  
**_**_"Lilli wird sich Sorgen machen, Sirius," sagte James. _**_**  
**_**_"Ach, sie überlebt das schon. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass deine verrückt gewordene und todgeglaubte Ex-Freundin dir nach dem Leben trachtet! Was soll sie schon groß tun, wenn du zurückkommst?"_**_**  
**_**_Die drei Marauder sahen sich nachdenklich an, prompt stand James auf: "Los lasst uns gehen!"_**_**  
**_**_"Unsinn," sagte Sirius und zog ihn wieder auf den Baumstamm hinab._**_**  
**_**_"Ich werd mich vor dich werfen, falls sie es wagen sollte."_**_**  
**_**_"Und dann würde sie dich glatt zur Seite klatschen und James trotzdem noch an die Gurgel springen," sagte Remus trocken und warf ihm einen besserwisserischen Blick zu. Sirius verzog böse die Augenbraue._**_**  
**_**_"Man, Lilli hat sich geändert! Die würde Prongs doch nicht killen, wenn er es ihr erklärt. Sie wird ihn erst mal erleichtert in die Arme nehmen und -"_**_**  
**_**_"Dann wird sie mich an die nächste Wand klatschen," beendete James seinen Satz. Sirius verzog ungläubig die Augenbraue. _**_**  
**_**_"Wessen Frau ist sie? Deine oder meine?"_**_**  
**_**_James begann amüsiert zu lächeln und hob schließlich ergebend seine Hände._**_**  
**_**_"Okay, du hast gewonnen... Wir ruhen uns noch etwas aus."_**_**  
**_**_"Lilli hat sich geändert, Prongs. Zumindest hat Anna das immer gesagt."_**_**  
**_**_"Ihr habt über uns geredet?" _**_**  
**_**_"Nein... nur über Lilli. Musst zugeben, dass sie nicht Unrecht hatte. Wenn du an die junge Wilde zurückdenkst, die uns fast um die Nerven gebracht hat mit ihrem Rechthaberischen Getue. Und dann jetzt: Eine Kämpferin, die sich sehr wohl auch mal gehen lässt. Erinnert ihr euch noch an ihr erstes Weihnachten auf WingCastle? Wir sind doch in diese Bar saufen gegangen und Lilli hats sofort umgehauen wie noch jemand, der hier anwesend ist!" _**_**  
**_**_"Guckst du jemanden Bestimmtes an?" fragte Remus herausfordernd und hielt Sirius Blick sehr wohl stand. James rollte genervt mit den Augen. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten zwischen den beiden. _**_**  
**_**_"Stimmt, Lilli hat sich sehr verändert... Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Abschlusstreich?"_**_**  
**_**_"Abschlusstreich?" fragten Remus und Sirius gleichzeitig verwirrt. Dies war etwas, dass sie schon fast wieder vergessen hatten und jetzt wo sie sich wieder daran erinnerten mussten sie auflachen. Peter dagegen wurde feuerrot wegen den Schuldgefühlen, die sich auf seine Schultern gesetzt hatten, weil es einer jener Momente war, an denen er wusste, dass es falsch war, was er tat. Aber auch er erinnerte sich auch noch sehr gut an den Abschlusstreich._**

Der Schlafsaal der Maurauder. James saß mit Lilli in seinen Armen vor seinem Bett, während Sirius auf seinem Bett breit und flach drauf lag und schnarchte. Remus, Peter, Frank und Alice saßen mit den beiden im Kreis um über den Abschlusstreich zu diskutieren.  
"Wieso pennt unser Meister aller Streiche eigentlich?" fragte Frank überrascht als Sirius einen weiteren lauten Schnarcher von sich gab.  
"Was glotzt ihr mich so an?" fragte James entsetzt als alle Blicke seiner Freunde auf ihn gerichtet wurden.  
"Bin ich etwa Allwissend?"  
"Nein, aber du bist James Potter! Sein bester Freund."  
"Aber ich bin nicht James Potter, sein Gehirn!"  
Alice lachte süffisant, stand von ihrem Platz bei Frank auf und setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett. Sie begutachtete ihn argwöhnisch, starrte etwas nachdenklich seinen Hals und sein Gesicht an, dann beugte sie sich zu seiner Brust hinab und schien zu schnuppern.  
"Frank?" begann James kopfschüttelnd als er das sah. "Du solltest deine Freundinn besser unter Kontrolle halten. Sie sieht aus als ob sie sich jeden Augenblick wie'n verrücktgemachter Tiger auf seine Beute stürzen würde."  
"Du bist doch ein Troll!" schimpfte sie böse und setzte sich wieder zu Frank in die Arme.  
"Er war gestern Abend mit nem Mädchen zusammen!"  
"Wer?"  
"Sirius?"  
"Korrekt."  
"Und woher weißt du das jetzt schon wieder?"  
"Na, Jamesie-boy, weil er einen Knutschfleck am Hals hat und das Parfüm noch an seiner Brust duftet."  
"Parfum?"  
"Hm... es ist ein frischer Duft und dazu noch ein 0815-Parfum."  
"Billigduft?"  
"Nein, ein Duft, den jedes 5. Mädchen hier trägt, einschließlich mir selbst.!"  
"Frank, wo war Alice gestern Ab-Aua!"  
Diese hatte nicht gezögert das nächstbeste Kissen für den dummen Kommentar auf James Gesicht zu pfeffern.  
"Ich dachte wir sind hier um den Abschlussstreich zu besprechen und nicht um MIR eine Affäre mit Mr. Schnarchnase da drüben zu unterstellen!"

James hob aufgebend die Hände.  
"Okay... Abschlusstreich! Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass er dieses Jahr etwas Besonderes sein sollte, zu Ehren der Marauder... Uff!... Verzeihung, Lils... unseres Abschlussjahrganges, meinte ich natürlich..." Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen mit der rechten Hand seine Seite zu reiben, wo Lilli eben ihren Ellenbogen gnadenlos reingestoßen hatte.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Anna?" fragte Alice suchend.  
"Wollte mit dem Streich nichts zu tun haben," antwortete er schulterzuckend. "Wie siehts eigentlich mit den Slytherins aus?"  
"Die Slytherins? Kennst sie doch," sagte Alice hoffnungslos. "Die wollen nichts damit zu tun haben."  
"Du willst mir allen ernstes weiß machen, dass Malfoy, Bella und der ganze andere Intelligentshaufen ihren Abschluss einfach so hinnehmen?"  
"Etwa nicht?"  
"Hab gehört, dass sie selbst was in petto haben."  
"Ein Abschlussstreich made by Slytherins," murmelte Lilli entsetzt. "Was wollen die denn tun? Muggelgeborene töten und feierlich in die große Halle stellen?"  
James verzog finster das Gesicht.  
"Sowas ähnliches könnt ich mir bei Malfoy sogar vorstellen."  
"Und was wird der Meister der Streiche nun tun?" fragte Remus seinen Freund überlegend. James warf einen Blick zu Sirius.  
"Wenn die eine Hälfte schläft, muss die andere eben alleine etwas heraus spinnen. Ganz gleich was wir tun, wir sollten den Slytherins zuvor kommen."  
"Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?" fragte Alice verwirrt. James aber grinste lediglich fies.  
"Trommle die Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw zusammen. Wird Zeit, dass wir etwas tun, wofür wir hier verewigt werden."

(A/N: Falls es einige von euch nicht merken sollten " Dies spielt nach dem Abschlussball - ergo: James, Sirius und Anna spielen ihren Freunden noch immer den großen Krach vor)

Der Abschlussstreich gehörte zu den Dingen, welches wirklich erst am letzten Schultag gespielt wurde. Dies wurde von den Schülern selbst gewünscht, denn am Anfang war es tatsächlich so, dass die Streiche eine Woche früher geplant und ausgeführt wurden, so dass die Lehrer genug Zeit fanden, es den Schülern heim zu zahlen. Die einen mehr die anderen weniger gerecht. James musste zugeben, dass er es auch ganz in Ordnung so fand, denn das was die Marauder tun wollten, sollte wirklich niemals in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Ihr letzter Schultag rückte immer näher und die Planungen für den Streich liefen im vollem Gange.  
"Ich finde, ihr solltet euch wirklich mit ihr vertragen," sagte Lilli und zeigte auf Anna, die gerade auf dem Gang erschienen war und auf sie zukam.  
"Na, du bist lustig," sagte er sarkastisch. "Ich hab den Streit nicht begonnen..."  
"Ja und? Merlin, ihr seid Freunde! Und wegen so ner Kleinigkeit beendet man keine so große Freundschaft, wie die eure!"  
"Hi," sagte Anna und winkte Lilli lächelnd zu, James dabei voll und ganz ignorierend. "Und Tschüss. Muss-"  
"Du musst gar nichts!" sagte Lilli und zog sie wieder zurück.  
"Außer dich wieder mit deinem besten Freund vertragen! Wie kann man nur eine Sandkastenfreundschaft in den Wind schießen, wegen einer winzigen Kleinigkeit."  
"Das war keine winzige Kleinigkeit," sagte Anna beleidigt.  
"War es doch! Man, ihr seid doch schon zusammen durch Dick und Dünn gegangen und damit mein ich wirklich verdammt dicke und dünne Situationen! Ihr habt gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gekämpft und ihr habt gemeinsam überlebt! Hört auf euch wie im Sandkasten zu benehmen, wo der eine, dem nächsten eine runter haut, weil er ihm sein Spielzeug geklaut hat. Mensch, ihr macht zusammen euren Abschluss, könnt ihr eure Streitereien nicht wenigstens für diesen einen Tag beiseite legen und Frieden schließen? Ihr würdet es garantiert bereuen, den Abschluss nicht gemeinsam gemacht zu haben..."  
James und Anna warfen sich kurz Blicke zu.

_**"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann fiel es Anna und mir nicht leicht, Lilli zu belügen und so zu tun, als ob wir streiten würden...Dummerweise mussten wir uns in diesem Moment wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort loszuprusten! Aber wir hatten das auch glaubwürdig rüberkommen lassen müssen wegen Malfoy. Ich hätte Annas Leben in Gefahr gebracht, wenn jemand geglaubt hätte, dass wir uns wirklich wieder vertragen hätten."**_

"Okay..." sagte Anna, hatte ihm aber keineswegs die Hand gereicht, lediglich ein müdes Lächeln.  
"Frieden... VORERST!"  
"Mehr brauch ich auch nicht," sagte James und hatte ebenfalls keinen Schritt auf sie zugemacht. Lilli war so glücklich darüber, dass sie beide in ihre Arme nahm und ein Massenknuddeln mitten auf dem Gang fabrizieren wollte.  
"Bitte nicht," maulte Anna, hatte sich sofort weggedreht und war mächtig genervt weggegangen.  
"Ich habs dir gleich gesagt... Hoffnungslos," gab James besserwisserisch von sich.

Der vorletzte Tag in Hogwarts.  
Am nächsten Tag würden sie die Schule für immer verlassen, ins harte Leben nach draußen gehen. Beim Frühstück wurde noch mächtig über die bevorstehende Abschiedszeremonie gesprochen, bei der Dumbledore jedem sein Abschlusszeugnis übergab und eine Rede hielt und bei dem wie in jedem Jahr bestimmte Schüler einen Streich spielten. Dieses Jahr war es bekannt, dass die Slytherins einen Bombastischen Abgang für sich selbst planten, zumindest waren das Malfoys Worte gegenüber James und Sirius gewesen und die Marauder und der Rest des Abschlussstreichkomitees hatte beschlossen, dass ihr Abschied wirklich BOMBASTISCH werden sollte.  
Sie werkelten Tag und Nacht an dem Streich bis der Tag da war und alle sich nochmal den Magen vollhauten, bevor es gleich zur Abschlussfeier ging.  
"Ich kanns noch gar nicht fassen, dass morgen alles vorbei ist," sagte Lilli nachdenklich und brachte vor Sentimentalität überhaupt keinen Bissen runter, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der aus dem Fressen gar nicht mehr raus kam und sich ein belegtes Brötchen nach dem anderen in seinen wahnsinnig großen Mund hineinstopfte.  
"Weißt doch wie es heißt?" sagte James breit grinsend und reichte ihr ein Brötchen mit Schinken und Tomaten.  
"Alles Gute hat mal ein Ende!..."  
"Außer die Wurst! Die hat zwei!Hahahaha!!" lachte Lilli - eindeutig alleine. James, Alice, Anna, Frank, Peter, Remus und Sirius waren mitten beim Essen erstarrt und sahen sie mit blinzelndem Gesicht an, das mehr aussagte als das simpelste wort. "Häh?!"  
"Ha...ähm... Das war... ein Scherz," sagte sie und errötete peinlich berührt. "Muggelsprichwort... "  
"Egal," sagte James. "Vergiss bloß nicht deine Abschlussrede GENAU nach Plan zu sprechen!"  
"Du wirst schon dafür sorgen, dass ich das tue," bemerkte sie finster und verzog frech das Gesicht. James grinste schon im Vorfeld, nachdem er seinen Blick zu den Slytherins wandte.  
"Ich sag euch, die werden einen unvergesslichen Abgang haben!" Alle fielen in sein Lachen mit ein, denn allein der Gedanke freute sie schon auf den Abschlusstreich.

Bei der ganzen Lacherei fiel Alice plötzlich etwas wichtiges auf...  
"Sirius?"  
"Hm?"  
"... Hast du da einen zweiten Knutschfleck?"  
Anna prustete erschrocken ihr Wasser ins Glas zurück und hustete leicht.  
"Verzeihung..."  
"Sag bloß du warst gestern Abend wieder bei Miss Unbekannt?" fragte Alice weiter ohne auf ihre Freundin eingegangen zu sein.  
"Ist es etwas Ernstes zwischen euch?" fragte Lilli genau so neugierig und hatte sich wissbegierig vorgebeugt.  
"Ich mein, diese Knutschflecke und dass du nicht sagen willst wer sie ist..."  
"Ihr kennt sie do-"  
"HÖHEM!" Anna hatte möglichst unauffällig in ihre Faust gehustet, woraufhin sich wieder allemanns Blicke auf sie richteten.  
"Verzeihung... Erkältung... nehm ich mal an."  
"Ihr kennt sie doch NICHT!" fuhr Sirius augenrollend fort.  
"Wenn sie hier in Hogwarts zur Schule geht, werden wir sie bestimmt kennen! Es gibt kaum jemanden aus der Abschlussklasse, den ich nicht kenne," grinste Alice stolz.  
"Na gut, dann anders. Ihr kennt sie, aber es geht euch nichts an, wer sie ist! Besser ausgedrückt?"  
"Warum machst du so ein Geheimnis um sie? Ist sie vielleicht fett und hässlich?"  
Anna verzog böse das Gesicht zu einer beleidigten Fratze.  
"Oder ist sie ne Slytherin?"  
"Nein."  
"Dann ist sie strohdumm?!"  
"Nein."  
"Vielleicht vorne flach?! Aua! Anna!" stieß James böse aus. Er wollte doch nur auch mal ein Kommentar von sich geben und verstand nicht, wieso sie ihn bitte eine an die Schulter mitgegeben hatte.  
"Das war sexistisch!"  
"Das war ne ganz normale Frage! Okay, dann halt ich halt meine Klappe!"  
"Ist sie etwa zu klein?!"  
"Naja, Lils. Sie kann sich wie ein Giftzwerg verhalten wenn sie will-Aua! Anna!" jaulte Sirius auf als sie hart gegen seinen Fuß getreten hatte. Allemanns Blick hatte sich aufs neue auf Anna gerichtet, die langsam aber sicher feuerrot wurde und peinlich berührt lächelte.  
"Verzeihung... Ich werd krank, das ist alles..."  
"Man, Sirius, sag schon wer es ist! Sie scheint's dir jedenfalls total angetan zu haben."  
Er sah Alice verwirrt an.  
"Wieso?"  
"Na, weil du anders aussiehst. Ich kenn dich nun schon so lange und um keiner hast du so ein Geheimnis gemacht wie bei ihr. Also muss sie doch was besonderes sein."  
"... Ja... das ist sie..." Obwohl Alice mit ihm gesprochen hatte, sah er nicht sie an sondern Anna, die neben ihr saß und zurückblickte. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, wie viel ihr das bedeutete, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Entweder das oder sie ist 'ne Leiche ohne jegliche Ausstahlung, die er mal zum vög-Aua! Anna!" maulte James aufs Neue.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest deine Klappe halten," schnaubte sie ihn fuchsteufelswild an.  
"Merlin! Anna, du benimmst dich ja glatt so als ob wir über dich sprechen würde. Also echt!"  
Anna wäre rot angelaufen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Malfoy in der Frühstückshalle erschienen wäre, um sich zu seinen Slytherinkumpanen dazu zu setzen. Allerdings galt sein erster prüfender Blick Anna, die erschrocken zusammen zuckte als sie ihn bemerkte. Auf der Stelle durchfuhr sie wieder das, was er gesagt hatte, der Tod, der viel schlimmer war als Alles was sie bisher erleben musste.  
"Du bist ein Gefühlstrampel, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe, Potter!" fauchte sie wütend auf. James verstand zuerst nicht, warum sie das tat und guckte beleidigt.  
"Waaaas?"  
"Ich fass es nicht wie Lilli mit jemanden wie dir zusammen sein kann, der sich in Beziehungsdingen wie der größte Troll aufführt. Du kotzt mich einfach nur an!"  
Sie war ohne zu zögern aufgestanden und aus der Halle hinausgeschritten, direkt an Malfoy vorbei, der sie herablassend ansah, aber sehr wohl die Wut in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Anna brauchte keine Wut zu spielen, denn sie fühlte sich durch James wirklich angegriffen. Gut, er wusste nicht, dass er tatsächlich über sie sprach, aber seine Kommentare hätten sie auch bei jedem anderem Mädchen zur Weißglut gebracht!

Nachdem alle fertig gefrühstückt hatten gingen die meisten noch mal in ihre Schlafsäle zurück, um die letzten Dinge zu packen. Während Anna, Lilli und Alice zu diesen einigen gehörten, die das taten, flackten die Marauder faul auf den Ländereien und ließen sich sonnen.  
"Ich fass es nicht, dass die das machen können," motzte Lilli. "Soweit ich weiß, liegt ihr Zimmer vollkommen im Chaos! Wollen die wirklich alles morgen früh in der letzten Sekunde zusammen packen?!"  
"Ich fass es nicht, dass das morgen der letzte Tag ist," sagte Alice leicht frustriert und setzte sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. "Ich mein, immerhin haben wir hier 7 Jahre unseres Lebens verbracht und nun soll das alles vorbei sein."  
Sie seufzte schwer, was Anna und Lilli dazu brachte einander verwirrte Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
"Alice?"  
"Süße, was ist denn?" fragte Anna besorgt, als sie sogar fast schon die Tränen in den braunen Augen ihrer Freundin erkannte. Sie wischte sie sich weg und versuchte zumindest wieder fröhlich zu lächeln, so wie man es sonst von ihr gewohnt war.  
"Ach, es ist nur... Es war 7 Jahre lang eine Regelmäßigkeit da. Ich wusste immer, dass egal was ich tue, Hogwarts auf mich wartet... mit meinen Freunden und mit Frank... und jetzt... jetzt ist es nicht mehr da. Wir werden Hogwarts verlassen und zum arbeiten raus gehen. Bei völlig fremden Menschen, vermutlich werden wir sogar von dem nächstbesten Todessern gekillt! Keine Sicherheit mehr eben!"  
"Merlin, Al," stöhnte Anna ungläubig. "Das klingt ja als ob du vor die Tür trittst und den Weltuntergang erwartest!"  
"Könnt doch sein?!"  
"Frank hat eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit den Maraudern verbracht, wenn Al schon vom Weltuntergang spricht," murmelte sie Lilli rüber, die sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Anna hat Recht," sagte sie schließlich und legte ihrer Freundin, wie Anna auch, die Hand um die Schultern.  
"Das Ende von Hogwarts ist nicht das Ende unseres Lebens. Es ist nur das Ende eines Abschnitts und wenn wir jetzt ins Leben rausschreiten, blicken wir dem nächsten Abschnitt entgegen."  
"Ist das nicht deine Abschlussrede?" fragte Anna verwundert. Lilli rutschte ein "upps" heraus.  
"Tatsächlich... Sorry. James hat den Text mit mir gestern auswendig gelernt und jetzt kann ich ihn einfach nicht mehr vergessen. Verzeihung..."  
"Es wird Zeit," sagte Anna nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. "Die Abschlusszeremonie beginnt."  
Alle drei Freundinnen standen auf und gingen hinab in die große Halle, die mittlerweile umgeräumt wurde.

Da wo ursprünglich die Lehrer saßen , stand nun eine große, höhergestellte Bühne mit einigen Holzstühlen und Kerzenständern. Direkt vor der Bühne standen viele Stühle, wo sich mit der Zeit die Schüler aus allen Häusern hinsetzten. In 4 verschiedenen Reihen saßen die Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Rawenclaws und Gryffindors. Als James und Lilli in die Halle kamen, gingen sie sofort auf die Bühne hoch, wo auch schon Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und endlich auch wieder Professor Smith, Hauslehrer der Slytherins, sich eingefunden hatten. Nachdem sie die Professoren begrüßten, setzten sie sich auf die zwei freien Stühle, die extra für die Schulsprecher reserviert waren. Nur wenige Minuten später trat auch Dumbledore in die große Halle und ging auf die Bühne zu. Kaum dass er auf der Bühne stand, verstummte die gesamte Halle, bis auf einige, die noch etwas kicherten, angesichts des Streiches, das ihnen bevor stand. Die meisten waren ja eingeweiht.  
"Liebe Hogwartsabolventen-und Absolventinnen. Ich begrüße euch herzlich zum heutigen Abend... an dem eine lange Ära ihr Ende findet. Doch ich bin stolz auf euch alle, dass ihr 7 Jahre durchgehalten habt und nun wie ich doch hoffe... mit WÜRDE geht. Ihr habt hier viel gelernt und Zeit gefunden erwachsen zu werden. Das einzige worum ich euch bitte ist, dass ihr bei jeder eurer Handlung, immer überlegend handelt. Denn alles was ihr nun tut, liegt allein in eurem Ermessen und in eurer Kraft... Ich halte mich deswegen kurz, denn alles was es zu sagen gibt, werden euch eure Schulsprecher mitteilen... Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, bitte."  
Beide standen von ihren Stühlen auf und fast alle in der Halle verkniffen sich mühsam das Lachen. James hatte ohnehin Übung darin und war einigermaßen ernst, aber Lilli sah man es sichtlich an, wie schwer es ihr fiel nicht laut los zu lachen. Da standen sie also, vor der gesamten Abschlussklasse und ernteten amüsierte und zuversichtliche Blicke ihrer Leute aus Gryffindor, Huffelpuff und Rawenclaw und giftige und hochnäßige Blicke von den Slytherins.  
/hüstel/ James musste sich räuspern, um seine Stimme zu finden und endlich mit dem breiten Grinsen aufzuhören.  
"Liebe Mitschüler, liebe Mitschülerinnen, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, sehr geehrte Professoren und natürlich auch lieber Hagrid... Ich denke- /hüstel/ ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass uns der Abschied nicht leicht fällt... Wir hatten gute Jahre, wertvolle Jahre, in denen wir viel gelernt haben und von dem wir auch viel behalten werden... Als erstes möchte ich mich bei unseren Professoren bedanken, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben uns zu lehren, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ohne sie wären wir heute nicht das was wir sind. Ein ganz besonderes Danke an unsere stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall, die jeden so gut sie konnte, gerecht und fair behandelt hat!"  
"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" kamen geschockte Ausrufe aus dem Reihen der Slytherins. Einige von ihnen waren reflexartig aufgesprungen, liefen jedoch rot an als sie bemerkten dass sie fast die gesamte Halle anstarrte und sanken wieder auf den Plätzen zurück. Anna konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Sirius riss sich heftig zusammen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Danke," fuhr Lilli für James fort, dessen Mund schon fast vor Lachen offen stand. "auch an Professor Dumbledore, unserem hochgeachteten Schulleiter, der so oft für uns alle... Gnade vor Recht walten ließ... ganz gleich... was jemand... ausstieß..."  
"Pfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiet!!" Ein abartiger Geruch kam aus der Slytherinreihe, das man kaum totschweigen konnte, angesichts des lauten Geräusch, das aufgetaucht war. Selbst die Professoren inklusive Professor Smith mussten mit der Hand vor ihren Gesichtern wedeln, um den Gestank zu ertragen. Währenddessen liefen die Slytherins inklusive Malfoy feuerrot an. Er hatte James einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen, doch dieser hatte ihn gar nicht beachtet. Stattdessen fuhr er mit der Rede fort.  
"Wir haben wahrlich alle in den vergangenen sieben Jahren viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel durchgemacht!"  
"Rüüüüüüüüüüüüülps!" kam es von Crabbe, Goyle und Lestrange, die nun von den eigenen Leuten schräg angestarrt wurden.  
"Und vieles ertragen müssen...!" fuhr Lilli fort. "Und auch wenn wir uns jetzt ziemlich merkwürdig fühlen... als ob es uns... jucken würde..."  
Einer nach dem anderen der Slytherins begann sich am Körper zu kratzen. Teilweise an Stellen, die man lieber nicht angesehen hätte. Sirius lag so leise wie er lachen konnte auf Anna und den anderen drauf und versuchte sich dabei so gut es ging zu verstecken.  
"Aber das Ende von Hogwarts ist nicht das Ende unseres Lebens. Es ist nur das Ende eines Abschnitts und wenn wir jetzt ins Leben rausschreiten, blicken wir dem nächsten Abschnitt entgegen. Wir blicken ihm mit Erfahrung entgegen, die wir hier gemacht haben... An dieser Stelle... liebe Professoren und liebe Slytherinmitschüler wollen wir uns alle bei euch bedanken... Denn ihr habt uns etwas gezeigt! Nämlich dass das Leben nicht NUR aus Einstecken besteht..."  
"Sondern auch aus Austeilen!" beendete James den Satz und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Decke.

Sowohl 10 weitere Gryffindors als auch von Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw erhoben die Zauberstäbe und hielten sie der Decke entgegen. Von oben herab rieselte es nun Glitzerstaub, samtweich wie warmer Sand und ließ beim fallen ein glitzerndes Geräusch von sich erklingen. Lilli lächelte begeistert, denn es es war das Wunderschönste, das sie jeh gesehen hatte. James hatte ihr den Sandregen beschrieben, aber er übertraf nun alles, was sie sich darüber erträumt hatte. Selbst McGonagall und Dumbledore, Hagrid und die anderen Professoren waren von ihren Stühlen aufgestanden, um den funkelnden Regen mitanzusehen. Mit einem lauten bombastischen Knall wurden die Wände der großen Halle von vier verschiedenen Bannern geziert.  
Stoppt die Deatheater  
Zukunft! Wir kommen!  
Dunkle Künste? Nein, danke!  
Hogwarts aus den Augen, aber niemals aus dem Herzen

Und während McGonagall und all die anderen Professoren die einfachen und doch strahlenden Banner unter dem funkenrieseln bewunderten, lachten die Absolven und Absolventinnen über das was all die Lehrer durch den glitzernden Regen nicht sehen konnten, nämlich die Slytherins die sich juckend kratzen, pfurzten, rülpsten oder die ganze Zeit vom Staub niesen mussten.  
James und Lilli sprangen von der Bühne zu ihren Freunden hinab, um zu dem lachenden Haufen dazu zu stoßen, die sich bereits am Boden krümmte.  
"Igiiiiiiiiiitt!" sagte Lilli vor lachen während James sich an Sirius festhielt, um nicht gleich umzufallen.  
"Von wem kommt denn der Gestank?!"  
"Bestimmt nicht von ihren Pupsern," lachte Sirius und damit war klar gewesen, wer sich dieses Geräusch ausgedacht hatte. "Ich sag nur eins... Fang hat heute gute Arbeit geleistet... oder besser das Essen hat ihm nicht besonders gut geschmeckt!!"  
"Igitt!! Sirius!!" lachte Lilli weiter.  
"Hey, wenn ich mich nicht irre, kommt das Rülpgeräusch dank dir, Lillichen!"  
"Und wir haben den Slytherins die Tour vermasselt," grinste James weiter. "Die wollten nämlich unser Essen in die Luft sprengen während der Rede."  
Dumbledore, der das ganze eine Weile lang amüsiert mitangesehen hatte, nahm schließlich seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach einen allaufhebenden Gegenzauber aus. Die Slytherins beruhigten sich von den Streichen wieder und auch der Gestank verging sehr langsam, während sich alle Schüler nur mit sehr viel Mühe wieder einkriegten und aufhörten zu lachen.  
"Ein genialer Streich... wie ich sehe kam er diesesmal nicht von wenigen Schülern..."  
Und wie auf Befehl begann absolut jeder in der Halle, der kein Slytherin war, seine Finger äußerst neugierig anzupusten und dabei zu pfeifen. Somit war klar, wer gemeint war. Nämlich ALLE!  
"Nichts desto trotz, denke ich... sollten wir nun mit der Vergabe der Abschlusszeugnisse weitermachen. Schließlich haben sie alle 7 Jahre darauf hingearbeitet und ich werde es nicht weiter hinauszögern, trotz des ähm... merkwürdigen Geruchs in der Luft von was auch immer es kommen mag."  
"h-hüstel-Pups" kam es von Sirius, der das möglichst unauffällig laut in seine Faust hustete.  
"Danke, Mr. Black... bitte setzen sie sich und ich werde die Namen nacheinander aufrufen... Bitte kommen sie vor und holen sie ihr Zeugnis ab..."

Und so schritt einer nach dem anderen angefangen von A bis hin zu Z zur Bühne hinauf und holte sich mit einem Applaus seiner Mitschüler sein Abschlusszeugnis ab, genau so auch die Slytherins, die den Beifall ihrer Mitschüler angesichts ihrer unfairen Taten in den ganzen Jahren nicht verdient hatten, jedoch trotzdem bekamen. Lilli sagte, dass sie es der fairnishalber tun mussten und da James kein Streit mir ihr wollte und die anderen keinen Streit mit James wollten, willigten alle ein.  
"Black Sirius Andrew..." Als er auf die Bühne schritt, fielen so gut wie alle Mädchen obgleich aus Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw in begeisterten Geklatschte aus, während die Jungs aus Hochachtung vor dem Marauder mitapplaudierten.  
"Mr. Black... herzlichen Glückwunsch," sagte Professor McGonagall und zum ersten mal in all den 7 Jahren in denen er sie nun schon kannte, bekam er ein ernstgemeintes und nettes Lächeln.  
"Danke, Professor."  
Auch Dumbledore gratulierte ihm mit einem Händedruck. Sirius schritt hinter ihm wieder zur Bühne hinab und blickte zu seinen Freunden hinab... blickte zu Anna hinab. Ihre Augen leuchteten mit allem Stolz und mit einer sanften Liebe, die ihn zuversichtlich in die Zukunft blicken ließ... Er nickte ihr zu und sie nickte zurück...

"Evans Lilli Julianna..." Und während Lilli hinauf schritt, um zu McGonagall und zu Dumbledore zu gehen, erntete auch sie tosenden und vor allem bewundernden Beifall. Sie war das Mädchen, das mit James Potter ging und das jeder in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie war eine gute und vor allem faire Schulsprecherin gewesen. Von den Slytherins kam mäßiger wenn nicht gar kein Applaus, dafür wurde von den Gryffindors um so mehr geklatscht.  
"Lilli!!" schrieen Sirius und Alice mitten rein und zeigten ihr beide Daumen hoch. Sie lächelte ihnen von der Bühne aus glücklich zu. Gott, sie hatte sich diesen Moment so oft vorgestellt, von der ersten Klasse aus mindestens jedes Jahr zweimal und jetzt war er da... und er war noch viel schöner, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Evans... Sie haben es sich wirklich verdient..."  
"Danke..."  
Nachdem sie wieder von der Bühne hinabschritt, nahm James sie sofort in seine Arme, bevor irgendeiner der anderen ihr gratulieren konnte und drückte sie liebevoll an sich.

Nach etlichen weiteren Namen kamen schließlich Frank und Remus, die ebenfalls von allen Seiten beklatscht wurden. Als Remus wieder hinab schritt, wurde er von Anna in die Arme geschlossen, die ihn mit liebem Blick ansah. "Siehst du... war doch gar nicht so schlimm wie du dachtest..."  
Er nickte und nahm sie nochmal fest in die Arme.

Nach Peter kam schließlich auch "Potter James Michael."  
James bekam wahrlich den größten Applaus von allen. Nicht nur weil er der beliebteste Schulsprecher überhaupt war, sondern auch, weil alle zu ihm aufsahen, weil er er selbst ist. Er lächelte charmant als McGonagall ihm sein Abschlusszeugnis überreichte und auch ihm hatte sie eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln geschenkt.  
"Ich gratuliere dir, James..." sagte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme, in seinen kristallklaren Augen leuchtete ein unglaublicher Glanz. "Harold und deine Eltern wären wahrhaft stolz auf dich gewesen... Du hast heute bewiesen, dass du erwachsen geworden bist... Du hättest die Slytherins härter bestrafen können mit den Streichen, aber du wolltest ihnen nur eine Lektion erteilen. Dies ist dir wahrhaft gelungen... und auch ich, James... bin sehr stolz auf dich..."  
"Danke, Professor..." sagte er ehrlich. Der Schulleiter drückte ihm die Hand und wandte sich dem nächsten Namen zu. James schritt zu seinen Freunden hinab und wieder nahm er Lilli in seine Arme.

Danach kamen noch Alice, Anna und die restlichen bis zu Z.  
"Da nun jeder das bekommen hat, worauf er all die Jahre hingearbeitet hat, wird es wohl Zeit euch zu entlassen... nehmt das mit, was ihr hier bekommen habt und ich wünsche euch für die Zukunft alles Gute und viel Erfolg... "  
"AUF HOGWARTS!!" riefen Sirius, der betrunkene Mundungus und einige Schüler mehr. Mit einem mal erschien bei jedem, sogar bei den Slytherins, Sektgläser in den Händen. Die Truppe tat es ihnen vor und erhoben ihr Glas und absolut alle, auch die Professoren machten mit und erhoben ihr Glas. Die einzigen, die etwas mürrisch mit anstießen waren die Slytherins, aber angesichts der juckreize, die noch nicht ganz nachgelassen hatten, war es selbstverständlich.  
Und wieder kam von der Decke der samtweiche Glitzersand herabgerieselt. James wandte sich Lilli zu und nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Etwas glitzernder puderweicher Sand hatte sich auf ihrer zarten Wange niedergelegt und ganz vorsichtig strich er sie mit seinem Daumen weg. Er konnte das Leuchten in ihren Augen erkennen, das er so sehr liebte, das ihn die Zuversicht auf eine glückliche Zukunft selbst nach Hogwarts versprach.  
"Ich liebe dich, Lils..."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, James."  
Er beugte sich sanft zu ihr hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, um sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die er fühlte zu küssen...- genau eine Sekunde lang, denn schon waren all ihre Freunde auf sie zu gesprungen und hatten sich glücklich auf sie gestürzt.  
"Geschafft!! Wir sind fertig!!" Lilli lachte angesichts des Sirius vor ihr, der sich wie ein kleines Kind über ein Zettel Papier benahm. Es wurde an dem Abend noch sehr lange gefeiert, die Schüler verabschiedeten sich von den Professoren, bedankten sich für alles und verabschiedeten sich auch voneinander.

Am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Die Koffer waren gepackt und es hieß Abschied nehmen. Unten warteten die Kutschen, die die Schüler zurück zum Bahnhof bringen würden. James stand im Jungenschlafsaal und betrachtete sich alles ganz genau. Es würde das letzte mal sein, dass er das sah, zumindest als Schüler.  
"Alles okay?!" fragte Lilli und hatte ihre Hände um seinen Bauch geschlungen, um sich eng an seinen Rücken zu lehnen. Er liebte ihre Nähe, denn sie war so warm und vertraut, etwas, dass er in diesem Jahr gewonnen hatte und ohne das er nicht mehr leben konnte.  
"Hab nur grad nachgedacht."  
"Über?"  
"Die ganzen letzten 7 Jahre... Lange Zeit möchte man meinen."  
"Sie sind einfach so verflogen..."  
"Mhm," sagte er und lächelte sie zärtlich an.  
"Weißt du was?"  
"Was?"  
"Hat sich irgendwie viel verändert in diesem Jahr... "  
"Mhm. Schon."  
"Aber ziemlich extrem."  
"Mhm..."  
"Aber irgendwie bin ich froh darüber."  
"... Wieso?"  
"Sonst hätte ich womöglich niemals kapiert... wie dankbar ich für manche Dinge sein sollte... wie zum Beispiel für dich..."  
"Genug Geturtelt ihr Turteler!" ertönte Sirius Stimme, der breit grinsend an der Tür stand und vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen zuckte.  
"Die Kutschen warten nicht auf uns."  
"... Na dann..." James nahm Lilli's Hand und schritt mit ihr zu Sirius hinüber. Auf halbem Wege legte er den Arm um die Schulter des Freundes und der legte seinen Arm gleichfalls um die von James. Zu dritt marschierten sie strahlend hinaus zu ihren Freunden, die bei den Kutschen auf sie gewartet hatten. Sie warfen einen letzten Blick zurück zum Schloss... es sah noch genau so aus wie am ersten Tag, als sie es sahen und es würde auch in einigen Jahren noch so aussehen, wenn sie hier zurückkommen sollten, um ihre Kinder hier zu besuchen...


	156. Chapter 156

**Seraph:** Hallöchen :) Ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, war es mit der Zeit für mich auch so, dass ich BtF immer mehr mochte, dann aber nach Fortschreiten von Black Heart, meine zweite FF lieber mochte, aber als ich BtF beendet hatte, tat es mir doch sehr Leid. Ich hing sehr an dieser FF und sie so schnell zu beenden, weil ich nicht zwei FF's auf einmal schreiben konnte, tut mir im Nachhinein für BtF auf jeden Fall Leid. Vll. hätte ich da noch mehr schreiben können. Hm, ich hab da momentan auch keine Ahnung mehr, welches Kapitel das war öÖ Ist bei mir sogar noch länger her +g+ Aber ich weiß noch, dass dies der Abschlussball war, bei dem Anna und James sich weiterhin streiten mussten. Sirius hat Lilli geküsst, weil er aus Versehen den Trank zu sich nahm, der für jemand anderes bestimmt war. Ich glaub, so wichtig war das Ereignis beim Abschlussball für die gesamte FF gar nicht Öö Nur eben, dass Anna und James zu dem Zeitpunkt die Zerstrittenen spielen mussten, damit Malfoy nicht auf falsche Gedanken kam. Hm... ich hoff, du liest dir zwei letzten Chaps noch durch :) Und hoff natürlich, dass es dir gefallen wird. Es ist jetzt nämlich wirklich das Ende der FF. Thx fürs Review :) Lg

* * *

Chap 157: Between the frontier VII

_**"Also der Abschlussstreich war schon genial," stimmte Sirius lachend zu und James nickte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Remus, der genau so in der Erinnerung geschwelgt hatte, aber kein Mucks von sich gab. Konnte es sein, dass seine beiden besten Freunde sich nun schon so sehr misstrauten? **__**  
**__**"Wie geht's dem Bein?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile der Stille.**__**  
**__**"Passt schon... Denke, wir können weiter!" **__**  
**__**Er stand auf und versuchte das Bein zu belasten. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge ging es eindeutig nicht und so schüttetelte Sirius entschieden den Kopf.  
"Ne, du. Am besten gehen zwei von uns vor und holen Hilfe und jemand bleibt mit dir hier und wartet."**__**  
**__**"Ich brauch keinen Babysitter!"**__**  
**__**"Nein, aber nen Aufpasser, falls die Todesser doch anrücken!"**__**  
**__**"Okay, schlag vor, du und Wormtail geht Hilfe holen und ich bleib bei Prongs," begann Remus.**__**  
**__**"Nein," antwortete Sirius ohne zu zögern. Seine Stimme hatte durchaus etwas Böses und Misstrauisches erklingen lassen.**__**  
**__**"Mach keinen Aufstand, Padfoot!" sagte Remus verständnislos. "Du bist als Hund viel schneller als ich als Mensch."**__**  
**__**"Aber wenn ihr angegriffen werdet bist du ihm wohl kaum ne große Hilfe!"**__**  
**__**"Was soll denn das heißen?"**__**  
**__**"Das du keuchst sobald der Imperius-Fluch über dich kommt."**__**  
**__**"Ach, hältst du dich jetzt für etwas Besseres, weil du ihm widerstehen kannst?"**__**  
**__**"Wenigstens, bring ich meine Freunde nicht in Gefahr."**__**  
**__**"Nein, du bringst deine Feinde in Gefahr, damit deine Freunde sie für dich töten. Erinner dich mal an Snape und deine hervorragende Idee in der Vollmondnacht."**__**  
**__**"Wie-Wieso geht ihr nicht zusammen," piepste Wormtail mit zittriger Stimme und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit von all seinen drei Freunden bekommen. "Und ich pass auf Prongs auf?"**__**  
**__**Peter war nicht unbedingt stärker als Remus, aber Sirius war das auf jeden Fall lieber. Schließlich hielt er auch immer noch Remus für den Verräter im Orden. James hielt diese Idee für sehr gut, zumal er inständig hoffte, dass seine beiden besten Freunde sich vielleicht aussprechen würden. **__**  
**__**"Also ich bin dafür..." **__**  
**__**"Okay, Wormtail," knurrte er schließlich. "Aber wehe ich komm zurück und ihm fehlt ein Haar!" **__**  
**__**James grinste belustigt, während Sirius und Remus ihre Zauberstäbe packten und den beiden kurz zunickten.  
"Wir beeilen uns. Rührt euch nicht zu stark vom Fleck."**__**  
**__**Ohne zu zögern hatten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht, während sich James müde auf einen herabgefallenen Baumstamm niederließ und aufatmete. Der Schmerz, den Sirius's Heilungsversuch mit sich gezogen hatte, verklang langsam wieder. Er sah Peter, der ziemlich nachdenklich und verängstigt ebenfalls auf einem Baumstamm direkt vor ihm saß, den Blick fast schon verzweifelt starrend auf den Boden gerichtet. **__**  
**__**  
"Wormtail?"**__**  
**__**"Wa-Was?"**__**  
**__**"Bist in der letzten Zeit irgendwie komisch."**__**  
**__**"I-Ich? Wieso?"**__**  
**__**"Mach mir Sorgen um dich, Kumpel. Ist ne üble Gegend, da wo du wohnst."**__**  
**__**"Passt schon, Prongs. Ich komm zurecht."**__**  
**__**"Sicher? Du weißt, du kannst auch jederzeit zu mir und Lilli nach Godrics Hollow ziehen."**__**  
**__**Für diesen Vorschlag, so wusste James, würde Lilli ihm womöglich mit dem nächsten Gegenstand eins über die Rübe ziehen, denn bei aller Freundschaft für Peter, so war er der letzte, den sie bei Harry haben wollte, da sein Sohn glatt ständig zu heulen begann, sobald er Peter sah.**__**  
**__**"J-Ja, danke," sagte er schüchtern. Wieso war James nur so unglaublich freundschaftlich zu ihm? Warum konnte er ihn nicht wieder so wie früher behandeln? Als ob er ihm nicht ebenwürdig wäre und nur ein kleiner Nachläufer ist. Das würde die ganze Sache um sovieles erleichtern.**__**  
**__**"Hast Angst, hm?"**__**  
**__**"W-Was?" fragte er als sein Freund die Stille aufs neue mit dieser Frage durchbrach.**__**  
**__**"Na, vor Voldemort."**__**  
**__**Peter zuckte beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen. Er hatte es nie gewagt, den dunklen Lord beim Namen zu nennen. Dieser Mut, den sein Freund besaß, war ihm nie gegeben worden. **__**  
**__**"Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Wir beschützen dich," sagte er zuversichtlich und zwinkerte ihm mutmachend zu. Normalerweise müsste er glücklich darüber sein, dass sein Freund das sagte und er müsste sich sicher fühlen, aber er tat es nicht. Er war ein Verräter geworden und nun hatte er die Sache durch zu ziehen.**__**  
**__**'Es tut mir Leid, Prongs... '**__**  
**__**  
Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an den Abend als es passierte, als er zum Verräter geworden war.**_

Die Gegend in der er wohnte war eine herabgekommene Gegend mit lauter dunklen Magiern, die nichts im Leben zustande gebracht hatten. Peter wollte aus dem Haus gehen und sich auf dem Weg zu James und Lilli machen, als er in einen Streit zwischen Muggeln und Todessern verwickelt wurde. Die Morde fanden genau auf seinem Weg statt und während er versuchte sich vor dem tobenden Kampf in Sicherheit zu bringen, verlor er den Halt. Er fiel zu Boden und ein Schmerz durchzuckte seine aufgeschürften Hände... Doch was ihn mehr erschreckte und zurück zucken ließen, waren die schwarzen Stiefeln... der schwarze Umhang... das bleiche Gesicht mit den blutroten Augen, die giftig zu ihm hinabsahen. Eine eisige Kälte durchfuhr ihn und schien ihn förmlich auf dem Boden zu binden.  
_**  
**_"Reinblut? Warum bist du hier? Verschwinde! Oder willst du mitgetötet werden?" sagte Voldemort. Peter war so schnell er konnte aufgestanden und wollte weggehen als ihn zwei Hände von beiden Seiten packten und zurück stießen.  
"My Lord... Das ist einer von ihnen... Er gehört zu Potters Freunden!"  
Peter spürte die unglaubliche Angst in seinem Herz aufkeimen. Er hatte Angst und begann unglaublich zu zittern. Er hatte seine Furcht vor dem dunklen Lord nicht im Griff und das konnte man an seiner untergebenen Haltung auch sehen.  
"Nein..." flehte er sofort los. Kein bisschen Mut war in ihm, kein bisschen Tapferkeit. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht qualvoll untergehen. "Bitte... nicht... Ich..."  
"Du bist... also ein sogenannter Freund von Potter? Oder etwa doch nicht?!"  
"...Ich..."  
"Hat dir Potter schon mal gesagt... wie sich der Tod anfühlen könnte?"  
"Nein, bitte! Ich-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!!"

_**Peter zuckte zusammen, wenn er an den Schmerz dachte, der in durchfuhr und James hatte das Verhalten seines besten Freundes durchaus bemerkt.**__**  
**__**"Wormtail?" fragte er besorgt und hatte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.**__**  
**__**"Alles okay?"**__**  
**__**"I-ja... alles in Ordnung... Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir gehts gut..."**__**  
**__**"Sicher?"**__**  
**__**"... Sicher..." Und wieder tat es ihm leid... Er hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Was sollte er denn sonst tun als das zu machen, was der dunkle Lord von ihm verlangte. Er wusste, dass er feige war und dafür zur Hölle fahren würde, aber was sollte er tun? Er wollte doch leben.**_

_**"Lilli? Lilli, wach auf..." **__**  
**__**Müde öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihrer besten Freundin ins Gesicht.**__**  
**__**"Alice?" Sie beugte sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa auf und sah sich orientierungslos um. Es brauchte eine Sekunde, bis sie sich erinnerte was passiert war.**__**  
**__**"Habt ihr sie gefunden?"**__**  
**__**"Ja," sagte Alice lächelnd. "Dumbledore hat sich gerade gemeldet. Sirius und Remus sind in Hogwarts aufgetaucht und McGonagall und Flitwick helfen ihnen jetzt James und Peter aus dem verbotenen Wald zu holen. James hat sich das rechte Bein verletzt, aber er wird schon wieder."**__**  
**__**"Merlin sei dank!" Erleichtert umarmte sie ihre Freundin für die frohe Botschaft. James ging es gut... Das war das wichtigste.  
"Wo bringen sie ihn hin?"**__**  
**__**"Die Wunde am Bein ist wohl nicht sehr schwer und Madam Pomfrey kann ihn auch verarzten. Und? Was denkst du? Zurück nach Hogwarts?"**__**  
**__**Lilli nickte überglücklich und stand ohne zu warten auf. Hagrid hatte wieder eingewilligt sich um den kleinen Harry zu kümmern, während seine Mutter mit Alice nach Hogwarts ging. Ihr Herz schlug die gesamte Fahrt über. Sie war erleichtert aber sie hatte auch Angst. Angst, dass noch etwas schief laufen könnte. Vielleicht waren James und Peter nicht mehr da, wenn Sirius und Remus zurück gingen? Irgendetwas war bisher immer passiert. Es war Schwachsinn sich einzubilden, dass es diesesmal nicht so käme, dass alles gut gehen könnte. Und nach diesem Gedanken wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Wenn ihm nun doch etwas passiert war? Zuerst ihre Eltern, dann ihre beste Freundi und jetzt auch noch ihr Mann? Sie betete auf der ganzen Fahrt über zu Gott, dass es nicht so sein möge, dass er ihr James lassen möge. Das war verrückt. Sirius und Remus würden ihn schon wieder finden... Alles würde wieder gut werden.**_

_**Sie kam mit Alice in Hogwarts an und beide waren ohne zu zögern hinauf zum Krankenflügel gerannt. Wo hätten sie auch sonst hinrennen sollen, wo Dumbledore das Passwort für sein Büro doch jedes Jahr aufs neue wechselte. Kaum beim Krankenflügel angekommen, riss Lilli die Tür auf und sah wie Madam Pomfrey James Bein einen neuen Verband anlegte. Er biss gerade seine Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz zu ertragen.**__**  
**__**"Sie sind selber Schuld Mr. Potter, dass sich die Wunde entzündet hat. Dagegen kann ich jetzt nichts mehr tun, außer sie etwas zu reinigen und heilen zu lassen."**__**  
**__**"Schonklar," murmelte er zähneknirschend. Sirius, Remus und Peter standen daneben und sahen mit beunruhigender Faszination zu. **__**  
**__**"Lilli," rief James begeistert als er sie bemerkt hatte. **__**  
**__**"Was machst du nur für Sachen!" sagte sie erleichtert darüber, dass er heil und gesund war und lief ohne zu zögern auf ihn zu. Madam Pomfrey war in weiser Voraussicht zur Seite gesprungen, da Lilli ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste James um den Hals gefallen war. **__**  
**__**"Tut mir leid, Kleines. Hast dir wohl Sorgen um mich gemacht."**__**  
**__**"Sorgen? James, ich bin fast verrückt geworden."**__**  
**__**"Fast?" fragte Madam Pomfrey trocken und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus. Sirius und Alice prusteten lachend in ihre Hände als sie Lilli und James verwirrten Blick sahen.**__**  
**__**"Was hat sie?" fragte diese verständnislos. Alle vier zuckten gespielt unschuldig die Schultern.**__**  
**__**"Was ist passiert?" fragte Alice und wandte sich Sirius zu.**__**  
**__**"Viel... verdammt viel."**__**  
**__**"Dann fang von Anfang an. Wir hatten uns Sorgen um euch gemacht, weil ihr nicht zurückgekommen seid. Zeugen haben berichtet, dass ihr mit ner Frau mitgegangen wärt."**__**  
**__**"Frau?" fragte James überrascht.**__**  
**__**"Ja und dass sie euch nicht fremd war, weil ihr sie offenbar begrüßt habt und dann haben wir Emmeline verletzt gefunden."**__**  
**__**"Wie gehts Em?" **__**  
**__**"Gut, sie wird schon wieder. Konnte sich aber an nichts erinnern."**__**  
**__**"Der Fluch von Melissa hat sie hart getroffen..."**__**  
**__**"Melissa?" stieß Lilli schockiert aus.**__**  
**__**"Kingcade?" folgte genau so erschrocken von Alice.**__**  
**__**"Yup," antwortete Sirius für seinen besten Freund. "Genau diese! Melissa Kingcade ist NICHT Tot und noch jemand ist von den Toten wieder auferstanden."**__**  
**__**"Wer?"**__**  
**__**"Marcel!"**__**  
**__**"Stone?" fragte Alice weiter unglaubig.  
"Kennen wir noch nen anderen Marcel?" fragte Sirius leicht blöd.**__**  
**__**Lillis Blick fiel auf James, der traurig da saß und das ganze ohne zu kommentieren mitanhörte. Marcel, sein Patenonkel war also nicht tot. **__**  
**__**"Aber... ist das nicht gut?" hinterfragte sie die Situation unsicher. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.**__**  
**__**"Er gehört vielleicht zu Voldemort."**__**  
**__**  
Sie schloss ihren Ehemann fest in ihre Arme und versuchte ihn so liebevoll wie es ging an sich zu drücken. Lilli war bewusst, was er jetzt duchmachen mußte. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass ein Toter nach dem anderen wieder auferstehen würde, nein, sie liefen auch noch zur anderen Seite über. Marcel hatte James soviel bedeutet und die beiden standen sich so nah. Er war fast wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn und nun war wohl auch er zur anderen Seite übergelaufen. Fehlte nur noch dass auch Anna von den Toten erwachte, zur Tür rein kam und sich auch als Voldemorts Todesser outete.**__**  
**__**"Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte James seine Freunde. Er musste mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und wissen, warum er ihn belogen hatte und sich all die Jahre in Schweigen hüllte und er musste wissen, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. **__**  
**__**"Er wollte später nach dir sehen," teilte Remus ihm mit.**__**  
**__**"Wollte noch was mit McGonagall besprechen oder so..."**__**  
**__**Sirius hatte dem Freund einen merkwürdig misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen. Mal wieder. Remus Verhalten kam ihm mehr als nur seltsam vor. Und er vertraute ihm immer noch nicht... Er war sich fast sicher, wenn er James vorhin mit Remus allein gelassen hätte, säßen sie jetzt bestimmt nicht hier.**_

_**Dumbledore hatte James wenig später im Krankenflügel aufgesucht. Seine Freunde waren die ganze Zeit über bei ihm geblieben, da der Marauder so überhaupt nicht ans ausruhen dachte und sie ihn förmlich dazu zwingen mussten, nicht aus dem Bett zu krabbeln und nen Rundgang durch Hogwarts zu unternehmen. Das Schloss hatte sich seit damals überhaupt nicht verändert und auch im Krankenflügel hingen noch immer dieselben Bilder, die jedesmal auflachten, wenn er wieder versuchte seinen Freunden zu entkommen.**__**  
**__**"Man, ich bin 22!!" grummelte er beim letzten mal auf.**__**  
**__**"Benimmst dich aber wie ein 15jähriger!" protestierte Lilli, während sie ihn mit aller Kraft wieder zurück aufs Bett drückte. **__**  
**__**"Schön, dass du wieder wohl auf bist, James," bemerkte Dumbledore erfreut, jedoch fühlend, dass James keineswegs gut auf ihn zu sprechen war.**__**  
**__**"Lilli, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice. Ich bitte euch uns für einen Augenblick alleine zu lassen. Ich denke, es gibt da Dinge, die James und Ich alleine besprechen sollten."**__**  
**__**Die anderen nickten verstehend und nachdem Lilli James einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, gingen sie hinaus um die beiden unter sich zu lassen.**__**  
**__**  
Draußen angekommen lehnten sich die Freunde nachdenklich an die Wand. Lilli hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sich sowohl Sirius als auch Remus komisch gegenüber einander verhielten. James hatte ihr vom Misstrauen seiner beiden besten Freunde erzählt und sie hielt dasselbe vom Streit wie er auch: Es war unnötig. Wenn es zwei Menschen gab, denen sie grenzenlos vertraute, dann waren es Remus und Sirius gewesen.  
"Und was denkt ihr werden sie da drinnen sprechen?" fragte Sirius in die Runde, während Lilli nachdenklich auf die Tür zum Krankenflügel blickte.**__**  
**__**"Keine Ahnung," antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, als ob noch etwas großes passieren würde. **__**  
**__**"Sirius?"**__**  
**__**"Hm?"**__**  
**__**"Melissa lebt also noch?"**__**  
**__**"Mhm."**__**  
**__**"Und wo ist sie jetzt?"**__**  
**__**"Keine Ahnung... Bei Voldemort vielleicht?"**__**  
**__**"Das bedeutet, James ist wieder in Gefahr, stimmts?"**__**  
**__**"Keine Sorge, Kleine. Der Fidelius-Zauber wird euch beide Hübschen schon schützen..."**__**  
**__**"Und wenn nicht?"**__**  
**__**"Denk nicht darüber nach... glaub einfach daran."**__**  
**__**Lillis Blick wanderte zurück zur Tür, hinter der Dumbledore mit James über Dinge sprach, die für die Außenwelt wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. **_

_**James und Dumbledore saßen einander gegenüber. Er auf seinem eigenen Bett, Dumbledore auf dem gegenüberliegendem. Er konnte etwas Trauriges in diesen glasklaren Augen aufblitzen sehen und er wusste auch warum... **__**  
**__**"Nun, James... Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sehr viele Fragen an mich hast... Nichts desto trotz... kann ich dir nicht alles sagen, so wie ich es vielleicht möchte."**__**  
**__**"Warum nicht? Ich habe tausend Fragen an sie... und ich weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit kennen!"**__**  
**__**"Weil einiges davon... besser ist, wenn es nicht gesagt wird."**__**  
**__**"Zum Beispiel? Marcel?"**__**  
**__**Der Schulleiter nickte ohne eine konkrete Antwort zu geben. James atmete schwer ein. Er mag erst 22 sein, aber in diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein seelisches 100jähriges Wrack, das das Leben bereits hinter sich hatte. **__**  
**__**"Sagen sie mir nur eins... gehört er... zu Voldemort?!"**__**  
**__**Dumbledore zögerte, doch am Ende, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es schien, antwortete er.**__**  
**__**"Ja... ich denke... er tut das... seit dem Tod deines Vaters. Wenn er schon immer zu Voldemort gehört hätte, dann wäre er niemals zu einer meiner engeren Vertrauten geworden."**__**  
**__**"Und seit wann wissen sie, dass er noch lebt?"**__**  
**__**"Es dürfte nun in etwa 3 Jahre her sein. Es war etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem du Hogwarts abgeschlossen hast. Alastor Moody gelang es mit einem Aurorentrupp, eines von Lord Voldemorts Verstecken zu stürmen. Er fand Marcel Stone und hat ihn raus gebracht. Swetlana war damals wohl schon lange tot. Dein Pate sah nicht gut aus, James. Wir waren uns sicher, dass er Schlimmes mitgemacht haben muss und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht die Seiten gewechselt hat. Es muss in Deutschland passiert sein. Er wollte England verlassen, alles hinter sich lassen. Ich habe sehr viel Schmerz in seinen Gedanken sehen können und... ich habe eingewilligt, dir nichts von seinem Überleben zu erzählen. Er hatte damals einfach Angst, du könntest ihn am gehen hindern und er wollte mit dieser Sache abschließen. Man kann nun sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, denn wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht die Seiten nicht gewechselt, aber das wird wohl ewig zu den Dingen gehören, über die man aufhören sollte, sich Gedanken zu machen."**__**  
**__**"Und wie haben sie herausgefunden, dass er zu Voldemort gehört?!" **__**  
**__**Zumindest auf diese Frage, wollte James eine klare Antwort haben.**__**  
**__**"Weil er... Melissa Kingcade bei ihrer Flucht geholfen hat."**__**  
**__**"Er?!"**__**  
**__**"Er kam kurzzeitig nach England zurück, um Dinge abzuschließen. Schon damals fiel mir auf, dass er sich anders gab. Dass etwas merkwürdiges in ihm aufkeimte... wusstest du, dass Marcel rote Stiefeln eigentlich immer gehasst hat? Dein Vater hat ihn oft damit aufgezogen... Aber ich tat diese Dinge als Veränderungen ab, die er wohl durchmachen musste, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden und neu anzufangen. Er hatte bei Kingcades Überführung mitgeholfen... Nicht Moody, sondern Marcel hat Melissa letztenendes umgebracht. Wir haben ihm geglaubt, dass sie tot war. Es gab kein Leichnam und laut Marcel hatte er sie in tausend Stücke zerfetzt bei der Explosion. Somit hat er uns sehr lange hinters Licht führen können. Ich habe dir gegenüber gesagt, dass Moody ihr Mörder sei, weil ich es für unangebracht fand, gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt mit der Wahrheit, um das Überleben deines Paten, herauszurücken."**__**  
**__**"Sie wissen erst dass er ein Verräter ist, seit dem... sie wissen, dass Melissa nicht tot ist?"**__**  
**__**"Ja, James. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber man kann Gut und Böse nicht wirklich voneinander trennen. Manchmal vermischen sich die Grenzen, ohne das man es mitbekommt. Selbst ich habe mich von ihm täuschen lassen. Aber so wie ich das sehe, brauchst du dir jetzt... keine Gedanken mehr um Marcel Stone oder Melissa Kingcade zu machen."**__**  
**__**"Wieso?!"**__**  
**__**"Ich kenne Lord Voldemort sehr gut, James... Sie sind an ihrer Mission gescheitert... und er zeigt keine Gnade, weder seinen Feinden... noch seinen Untergebenen. Er wird sie wohl... selbst töten..."**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**"So wie er Anna getötet hat, weil sie ihn verraten hatte und so wie er dir und Harry nach dem Leben trachten wird. Ich habe alles für den Fidelius-Zauber vorbereitet. Wenn du bereit bist, kann er sofort angewandt werden. Sirius weiß, was zu tun ist..."**__**  
**__**"Sie sind sich sicher?! Ich meine... was Melissa und Marcel betrifft."**__**  
**__**"Ich fürchte, nein... "**__**  
**__**"Ich hab noch eine Frage..." sprudelte es aus James heraus, aber der Professor schien seine Frage bereits zu kennen.**__**  
**__**"... Wieso Harry?"**__**  
**__**"..."**__**  
**__**"Neville, Alice und Franks Sohn ist auch an dem selben Tag geboren worden... wie Harry. Warum also ausgerechnet mein Sohn?"**__**  
**__**"... Ich denke, er sieht in dir einfach seinen größeren Feind als die Longbottems... Letztenendes hast DU die Macht in dir getragen, die er wollte..."**__**  
**__**"Ja... stimmt..." Eine Stille trat ein, in der er benommen zur Seite blickte, während Dumbledore ihn weiterhin mit sanftem Augen ansah.**__**  
**__**"Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen... James?"**__**  
**__**"... Der Fidelius-zauber... wird er Lilli und Harry garantiert schützen?"**__**  
**__**"... So lange euer Geheimniswahrer sicher ist... ja... so lange wird er euch wirklich schützen. Lilli kennt die allerletzte Möglichkeit, falls es scheitern sollte... aber, das wird sie ganz alleine für sich entscheiden, ob sie es tut oder nicht."**__**  
**__**Und so stand Dumbledore auf und gab James einen letzten freundschaftlichen Druck auf die Schulter. Kaum dass der Schulleiter rausgegangen war, stürmten seine Freunde wieder zu ihm herein.**__**  
**__**"Alles okay?" fragte Sirius besorgt, aber James nickte nur leicht blass im Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lilli, die ihn verwirrt ansah. Doch er lächelte sanft und drückte sie liebevoll an sich heran. Zart drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. **__**  
**__**"Ich liebe dich, Lilli..."**__**  
**__**"... Ich liebe dich auch..."**__**  
**__**'Du wirst schon das richtige tun... das weiß ich.'**_


	157. Chapter 157

_A/N: So, wir sind am Ende angelangt. Auch wenns wirklich Ewigkeiten gedauert hat, bis ich die FF hier endlich zu Ende geführt hab. Ich entschuldige mich noch mal für die lange Wartezeit, wo die Chaps eigentlich alle schon fertig in einem Forum gepostet waren. Ich hab mich stets gefragt, warum ich hier so kurz vor dem Ende aufgehört hatte zu posten. Ich glaub das war, weil damals bei mir einfach zuviel passiert ist und ich mich zurück gezogen hatte. Und nachdem ich heute das letzte Kapitel überarbeitet habe, bin ich froh, dass ich es damals nicht zu Ende überarbeitet hatte. Für mich ist es beim lesen sehr traurig, vll. aber auch eher, weil ich ohnehin ein Mensch bin, der sehr nah am Wasser gebaut ist und eine enge Bindung zu meinen Charaktären hier aufgebaut habe. Hm... Ich hoffe, die FF hat euch dennoch gefallen und vll. schreibt ihr mir auch mal hier und da doch noch ein Feedback, wie ihr die gesamte FF so gemocht hattet oder welche Stellen euch nicht so gefielen oder wo ihr Verbesserung seht. Ich merke auf jeden Fall, dass hier noch viele Fehler drin waren, die ich glücklicherweise bei Black Heart verbessert habe :) Irgendwie schon schade, dass sie hiermit Endet... Aber alles Gute hat ein Anfang und ein Ende, righ? Alles Liebe und vll. liest man sich ja da mal wieder.  
Seraph les ich ja dort noch +g+ +freu+_

Liebe Grüße, Prina RC 

* * *

Chap 158: Epilog

**_Godrics Hollow.  
Die Sonne würde in einigen Stunden hinter dem Horizont verschwinden und dem dunklen Abend platz machen. Lilli ging im Garten umher und verteilte die roten Kerzen im Gras als ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang auftauchte. Im blendenen Sonnenlicht konnte sie zuerst nicht erkennen wer es war, nur dass noch eine kleine pummelige Gestalt neben ihm herlief. Erst als sie vor ihr standen, erkannte sie die vertrauten Gesichter und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.  
"Das nächste mal mach dich bitte bemerkbar. Ich hatte Angst, es wären Voldemorts Leute."_**_**  
**_**_"Keine Sorge, Lillichen! Ab heute Abend wird er euch beiden nie wieder etwas antun können," sagte Sirius augenzwinkernd. Lilli hatte verwirrt Peter angesehen, der unter ihrem Blick immer kleiner und kleiner wurde._**_**  
**_**_"Lass den armen am Leben, Lils... Er könnte eure Versicherung sein!"_**_**  
**_**_"Wie meinst du das?"_**_**  
**_**_"Komm mit... Ich hab nämlich nen Vorschlag."_**_**  
**_**_James saß auf dem Sofa als die Bande herein kam und blickte Peter mit demselben überraschten Blick an, wie Lilli es vorher getan hatte._**_**  
**_**_"Wormtail! Was machst du denn hier?"_**_**  
**_**_"Frag Padfoot," piepte er schulterzuckend._**_**  
**_**_"Wie geht's dem Bein?"_**_**  
**_**_"Heilt in 2 Wochen... Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Wir wenden den Fidelius-Zauber in ner knappen Stunde an und du bringst Wormtail her?! Dumbledore sagte, dass niemand anderes hier sein darf."_**_**  
**_**_"Weil ER euer Geheimniswahrer wird."_**_**  
**_**_"ER?!" fragten beide gleichzeitig schockiert, doch Sirius nickte stolz._**_**  
**_**_"Hört zu! Ich glaube wirklich, dass es NOCH NICHT vorbei ist. Kingcade mag tot sein, aber ich glaube, sie hatte Kontakt zu einem vom Orden! Denkt doch mal nach! Ich meine... Sie tauchte überall auf, wo wir zu VIERT waren. Sie hat Kontakt zu einem von uns... Und ich denke, es ist derjenige, der jetzt nicht hier ist."_**_**  
**_**_"...Moony?" fragte James unglaubig und wäre am liebsten entrüstet aufgestanden, wenn er nicht sofort dank des gebrochenen Beines wieder eingeknickt wäre._**_**  
**_**_"Fängt das jetzt schon wieder an?"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich hab nie damit aufgehört, das weißt du."_**_**  
**_**_"Moony würde mich nicht verraten, Padfoot. Genau so wenig wie Du oder Wormtail! Warum legst du's darauf an, ausgerechnet IHN als Verräter abzustempeln?"_**_**  
**_**_"Weil alles zusammen passt! Weil immer ER dabei ist, wenn eine Katastrophe passiert und ich werde dir diesmal beweisen, dass ich richtig liege!"_**_**  
**_**_"... Und wie?" fragte Lilli verwirrt._**_**  
**_**_"In dem Wormtail euer Geheimniswahrer wird. Die einzigen, die das wissen sind wir vier! Voldemort wird niemals erfahren, dass er eigentlich hinter Peter her sein müsste. Er wird auf mich Jagd machen und du weißt, dass ich ein Meister im Verstecken bin!"_**_**  
**_**_"Und Wormtail?!"_**_**  
**_**_"Er wird keine Angst vor Voldemort zu haben brauchen. Er soll sein Leben weiterleben wie bisher und ihr seid sicher!"_**_**  
**_**_"Toller Plan und was wenn's schief läuft?"_**_**  
**_**_"Zum Beispiel, Lilli?"_**_**  
**_**_"Na, er könnte doch versuchen Peter anzugreifen, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo du dich aufhälst und wenn er ihn dann schließlich doch tötet, dann bringt der ganze verdammte Zauber nicht gar nichts."_**_**  
**_**_"I-Ich w-werde mich auch verstecken," sagte Peter etwas leise. James sah seinen kleinen Freund prüfend an._**_**  
**_**_"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst, Wormtail? Das ist gefährlich."_**_**  
**_**_"J-Ja. Ich weiss... doch, ich wills tun. Ich mein, Padfoot hat vielleicht Recht, Prongs."_**_**  
**_**_'Ich muss es tun... Ich muss es einfach.'_**_**  
**_**_"Moony benimmt sich wirklich etwas komisch und... und wenn ich dadurch dein Leben retten kann... Ich tus."_**_**  
**_**_"..."_**_**  
**_**_James war sich noch immer unschlüssig denn trotz der Tatsache, dass selbst seine besten Freunde dem vierten Marauder misstrauten, fühlte er nach wie vor tiefe Freundschaft für Remus. Er drehte sich zu Lilli und sah sie nach einer Antwort bittend an. Er würde es ihr überlassen, schließlich kannte sie Remus auch sehr gut und mochte ihn doch sogar sehr gerne?_**_**  
**_**_"Naja," sagte sie, nachdem Sirius in ihr solche Zweifel geweckt hatte. Irgendwo hatte er Recht. Remus war am anfälligsten für den Imperius-Fluch._**_**  
**_**_"Okay... Peter... bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen möchtest?"_**_**  
**_**_"J-Ja..."_**_**  
**_**_James Blick wanderte zum Fenster hinaus, wo die Sonne schon fast verschwunden war._**_**  
**_**_"Dann sollten wir uns beeilien, wenn ihr den Zauber nicht erst morgen machen wollts... Die Sonne ist fast verschwunden."_**_**  
**_**_Alle vier nickten und gingen in den Garten hinaus._**

**_Sirius half ihnen die Kerzen anzuzünden und nachdem der letzte Strahl hinabgesunken war, nahmen Lilli und James ihre Zauberstäbe heraus. Peter stand in ihrer Mitte, umgeben von den brennenden Kerzen. Er zitterte, nicht etwa weil es kalt wurde, sondern weil die Schuld ihn fast erdrückte..._**_**  
**_**_"noster Praesidium Tui committos ex!" sprachen sowohl Lilli als auch James leise, eine Kerze in ihren Händen. Der Wind wehte an ihnen vorbei, verwehte die Herbstblätter in alle möglichen Richtungen. Peter sah wie etwas in seine Gedanken einfuhr. Er fühlte etwas, das sich in seinem Herzen breit machte, etwas Warmes und Gutes. Er hatte es noch nie gefühlt... doch er verstand sehr schnell was es war... Es waren Lilli und James, dessen Schutz er in sich aufgenommen hatte. Zwei liebe Menschen, die ein gutes Herz besaßen und dessen Sicherheit nun in seinen Händen lag. Er hätte auch nicht zu Voldemort gehen können, sondern sich wirklich verstecken, so wie er es gerade gesagt hatte, aber... aber er war einfach... zu feige.  
'Es tut mir leid... Prongs... Lilli'_**_**  
**_**_"Danke, Peter..." sagte Lilli und das meinte sie auch so. Sie war erleichtert, dass es nun endlich alles geschehen war und dass James und sie endlich ein sicheres, glückliches Leben leben durften. Peter nickte leicht... Das war das Schwerste, was er jeh tun musste. Er würde es bereuen, das wusste er, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. _**_**  
**_**_"Geht's dir nicht gut, Wormtail?" fragte Sirius besorgt, da er bemerkt hatte, wie der Freund bleich im Gesicht wurde. Peter nickte bedrückt.  
"Nur etwas müde..."_**_**  
**_**_"Bring ihn am besten zurück..." schlug James vor und drückte Peter freundschaftlich die Schulter.  
_**

**_Eine Woche lang herrschte Frieden. Lilli schmückte mit Harry den Garten von Godrics Hollow mit Kürbissen und Laternen. Dieses Jahr konnte auch sie das Fest eher geniesen, wo sie sich endlich sicher war, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie musste keine Angst mehr haben, dass sie angegriffen werden und sie fühlte sich in ihrem Haus sicher. Harry saß auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmers und spielte lachend, während James mit Lilli in seinen Armen auf dem Sofa saß und ihm dabei zusah. Ein knacksendes Geräusch vom Garten weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. James blickte sich suchend um... Es kam ihm bekannt vor. Deja vue? _**_**  
**_**_"Was ist?" fragte Lilli besorgt, als sie den fürchtenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Ehemanns erkannte._**_**  
**_**_"Ich... komm... gleich..." sagte James ganz langsam und stand vom Sofa auf. Er hatte Lilli losgelassen, ohne zu wissen, dass er sie nun nie wieder lebend berühren würde. Mit einer Handbewegung schob er den Vorhang beiseite und sah die dunkle Gestalt Lord Voldemorts auf sie zukommen. Sein Herz blieb abrupt stehen... 'Er ist es... Voldemort... Er kommt... Er ist es' _**_**  
**_**_"Lilli, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf-"_**_**  
**_**_"Was?" _**_**  
**_**_"Lilli, verdammt, bitte! Nimm Harry! Er kommt! Voldemort!"_**_**  
**_**_"Aber-Nein! Das ist unmöglich... Nein..."_**_**  
**_**_"Lilli, bitte! Nimm endlich Harry und LAUF!" _**_**  
**_**_Ohne zu zögern schnappte sie sich Harry vom Boden und sah sich suchend um. Sie wollte zum Kamin rennen, als sie die Tür krachen hörte. Eiseskälte und Stille füllte den Raum. Das einzige was man hören konnte, war das Herzklopfen, das förmlich dahin raste. _**_**  
**_**_"Es wird Zeit, Potter... Ich bringe nun das zu Ende, weswegen ich gekommen bin!"_**_**  
**_**_"James!" rief Lilli, die nackte Panik in ihrer Stimme._**_**  
**_**_"Lilli! Lauf endlich!" flehte er entschlossen._**_**  
**_**_"Aber du bist verletzt, James. Dein Bein ist noch nicht ausgeheilt und-"_**_**  
**_**_"Lilli! Kümmer dich um Harry! Okay? Renn zu Sirius, wenn du es schaffst aber renn! Passt auf euch auf...Bitte!"_**_**  
**_**_"Aber-"_**_**  
**_**_"Nein... Nichts aber... Lilli, ich liebe euch... aber du musst Harry beschützen. Vergiss nicht... was Dumbledore dir gesagt hat..."_**_**  
**_**_"James... Ich... will nicht ohne dich... Ich kann das nicht.. Ich-"_**_**  
**_**_"Bitte... " flehte er noch mal sie an. Alle Hoffnung hatten seine Augen verloren und sie nickte bedrückt. Mit Harry in ihren Armen rannte sie ins Kinderzimmer hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich._**_**  
**_**_James stand nun alleine Voldemort gegenüber. Auge in Auge, es trennte sie nur ein paar Meter. Beide waren bereit, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und den letzten Fluch loszulassen. James war sich mehr denn jeh bewusst, dass er keine Chance hatte. Er würde hier sterben, doch er wollte wenigstens die Wahrheit wissen..._**_**  
**_**_"Was hast du ihm angetan?"_**_**  
**_**_Voldemorts grausame Lippen umspielte ein finsteres Lächeln als er seine Kutte abnahm und sein Opfer mit diesen sadistischen Augen anstarrte. _**_**  
**_**_"Deinen kleinen Freund? Wormtail nennst du ihn? Ts,ts,ts,ts. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen... James Potter... dir das kund zutun... was ich auch schon deinem Vater sagen konnte... Dein kleiner Freund ist dein Tod! Er hat dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten... Nein, noch besser! Er hat sich mir selbst als Spion angeboten. Dein Leben... gegen seins. Was für ein Tausch..."_**_**  
**_**_Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Das von seinem schlimmsten Feind zu erfahren, oder dass er es ihm selbst jetzt noch nicht glauben wollte, wo es die ganze Zeit offensichtlich war! Er hatte sie alle gegeneinander aufgehetzt und nun hatte er das bekommen was er wollte... Voldemort würde gewinnen._**_**  
**_**_Was für eine Ironie. _**_**  
**_**_"Nun Potter! Bevor wir das hier zu Ende bringen... möchte ich, dass du noch eine frohe Botschaft von mir bekommst... Du wirst im Jenseits nicht alleine verweilen müssen. Ich schicke dir deine Freunde nach... Ich rede nicht von Evans... Ich weiß, dass sie nicht getötet werden kann, wenn sie nicht sterben will, was auch kein Problem sein dürfte, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin. Ich rede von den Longbottems. Dachte Dumbledore wirklich, dass ich nicht auf Nummer sicher gehe? Ich habe jemanden beauftragt, der sie sehr bald aufsuchen wird um sie und ihren kleinen Balg zu vernichten! Aber bei dir! Wollte ich es persönlich tun. Wenn alle anderen versagen, muss ich mir eben selbst die Hände schmutzig machen... Kannst dich geehrt fühlen. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich mich so lange mit jemanden aufhalte!"_**_**  
**_**_'Frank und Alice... Peter, was hast du nur getan?' _**_**  
**_**_"Avada-!"_**_**  
**_**_Und James sprang so schnell er konnte zur Seite. _**_**  
**_**_"Impedimenta!" schrie er einfach drauf los ohne darauf zu achten ob er den dunklen Lord oder auch seine eigenen Möbel traf. Er musste Zeit schinden, damit Lilli fliehen konnte. _**_**  
**_**_"Inflamare! Accio Lampe! Engorgio! Reductio!"_**_**  
**_**_Es krachte und fetzte alles im Wohnzimmer durcheinander._**

**_Noch hatte Lilli Hoffnung, dass James es lebend überstehen würde, dass er Voldemort besiegen würde. Es gab noch Hoffnung. Solange draußen gekämpft wurde, konnte James zu ihr zurückkehren. Sie hatten es soweit geschafft. Es durfte nicht zu Ende sein und dann... mit einem mal wurde es still draußen. _**_**  
**_**_Lilli weinte... sie weinte so bittere Tränen als sie Voldemort's Stimme hörte, als er den Todesfluch sprach und dann alles verstummte. Ihr einziger Gedanke galt James, der draußen von dem Fluch getroffen wurde und obwohl sie nicht bei ihm war, obwohl die Tür verschlossen zwischen ihnen stand, konnte sie es fühlen und spüren, wie der Fluch seinen Körper traf und seine Augen mit dem grünen giftigen Licht füllte. Er sank zu Boden, fiel auf die Knie und sank dann mit geschlossenen Augen ganz hinab auf den Teppich._**_**  
**_**_"Nein... Nein... Gott, bitte..." sagte sie immer wieder. Harry hatte seine Mutter mit verängstigtem Blick angesehen als er ihre Tränen bemerkte, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten. Sie ging weiter ins Zimmer hinein und sah sich suchend um. Harry, sie musste irgendetwas tun. Er durfte nicht auch noch sterben... Nein... _**_**  
**_**_  
Krachend zersplitterte die Tür hinter ihr. Eine Kälte hatte den Raum erfüllt und Lilli wusste, dass es zu spät war. Sie sah Voldemort, wie er auf sie zuschritt, ein sadistisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Hinter ihm... nicht weit weg sah sie James... er war tot. Er lag da, einfach nur da... er würde nicht aufstehen und sich vor ihr werfen um sie zu beschützen, er würde es nie wieder tun können._**_**  
**_**_"James..." hauchte sie leise. Harry weinte nicht... er war tapfer, obwohl er wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, obwohl auch er seinen Vater sehen konnte, wie er regungslos da lag. _**_**  
**_**_"Gib ihn mir!" sagte Voldemort und reichte seine Hand nach dem Baby._**_**  
**_**_"Nein!" schrie Lilli entschlossen und ging mit Harry fest in ihren Händen umklammert einen Schritt von ihm weg._**_**  
**_**_"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!" flehte sie ihn immer wieder an, während sie ihr Baby so fest sie konnte an sich drückte. 'Er hat mir James schon weggenommen... Nicht auch noch Harry'_**_**  
**_**_"Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... geh weg jetzt..."_**_**  
**_**_"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle-"_**_**  
**_**_"Verschwinde endlich!"_**_**  
**_**_"Nicht Harry! Bitte... verschone ihn... verschone ihn..."_**_**  
**_**_"Ich verschone niemanden, du Schlammblut. Geh jetzt zur Seite, wenn du leben willst!"_**_**  
**_**_"Nein, bitte. Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte - Ich tu alles-" Was hatte sie schon noch zu verlieren, außer Harry? Voldemort wollte Harry und sie... sie wollte James zurück haben. Ihr Herz war schwer, in ihrer Kehle hatte sich ein schmerzender Kloß festgesetzt, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, aber das alles... war nur ein Ausdruck ihrer Gefühle, ihrer Qualen... Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der in ihren Armen lag und sprach den Todesfluch. Wie aus Reflex hatte Lilli sich umgedreht, den Rücken ihm zugewandt und den kleinen Harry fest in ihren Armen, spürte sie wie sie am Rücken getroffen wurde und ihr ein letzter Ton aus dem Mund entwich... Alles um sie herum wurde leise. Sie hörte ihren letzten Lebenshauch, sah in Harrys grünen Augen, die sie fragend ansahen... Er würde es verstehen, eines Tages würde er es verstehen... Sie wollte nur, dass er lebte... Dumbledores Worte erklangen wieder in ihren Gedanken:  
'Die letzte Möglichkeit... und ich rede hier wirklich von der allerletzten Möglichkeit, Lilli, ist, wenn du dich vom Leben absagst und stirbst... dann entsteht ein Schutzschild auf die Person, auf die du dich konzentrierst... Dieses Schild ist gefüllt mit der Macht der Liebe, etwas, das Voldemort nicht kennt und das ihn möglicherweise aufhalten kann. Es ist die letzte Möglichkeit, die ich kenne.'_**_**  
**_**_'Harry' Und mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ ihre Finger von ihm ab. Harry saß neben seiner Mutter und blickte unschuldig um sich. Er sah nur was passierte, doch er verstand noch nichts. _**_**  
**_**_"Maui?!" machte er verwirrt und legte seinen kleinen Kopf leicht schief um an Voldemort vorbei seinen Vater noch mal sehen zu können. "Daddy?!"_**_**  
**_**_"Endlich!" sagte Voldemort mit zufriedenem Gesicht. Seine knochigen Hände hatten sich fester um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen und ihn auf das Baby gerichtet, wessen grüne Augen in die Spitze des Stabes blickten und nicht wirklich glaubten, dass ihm Gefahr drohte._**_**  
**_**_"Avada Kedavra!" Dem Stab entfuhr das grüne Licht und traf das Baby... Es wurde grell in dem Raum. Voldemort schrie qualvoll auf als ihn ein Schmerz packte, den er selbst noch nie hatte spüren müssen. An der Stelle, wo bis eben noch der dunkle Lord stand, tauchte ein schwarzer sandähnlicher Nebel auf, der von der Luft durch das offene Fenster hinausgetragen wurde. Es war der Moment in dem Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf Hogwarts aufschreckte und die Sterne am Firmament betrachtete... sie sagten ihm, was geschehen war. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und schritt eilig hinaus... _**

**_Als der kleine Harry wieder zu sich kam war er allein. Er erkannte seine Mutter und krabbelte zu ihr. Er fasste mit den kleinen Händen nach ihrer Wange... Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Haut noch zart warm._**_**  
**_**_"Maui? Maui?!" Nichts. Harry blickte zur Tür hinaus, wo sein Vater lag. Er wollte auf ihn zukrabbeln, doch auf halbem Wege wurde er von einer starken Hand hochgehoben._**_**  
**_**_"Heiliger Hippogreif!" sagte Hagrid als er den kleinen auf seine Arme hob und sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbarg. "Komm her, kleiner... Alles ist gut... Das solltest du nicht sehen..."_**_**  
**_**_"Hagrid!" ertönte Sirius Stimme, der gerade durch die Trümmern hereingestolpert kam. _**_**  
**_**_"Sirius! Nicht!" Hagrid hatte versucht Sirius von dem Geschehen wegzuziehen, aber der Marauder war zu flink für den Halbriesen und hatte sich prompt an ihm vorbei stibitzt. Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er den kalten Leichnam seines besten Freundes sah._**_**  
**_**_"Prongs..." Sirius fiel zu ihm auf die Knie und hatte nur sehr zögerlich seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Denn er wusste, sobald er ihn berührte und versuchte wachzurütteln würde er realisieren und akzeptieren, dass er gestorben war und als seine Handfläche James Schulter berührte und sich fest um sein Schulterblatt schlang, hatte er verstanden._**_**  
**_**_"Merlin... Nein..." Er spürte Hagrids Hand auf seiner Schulter._**_**  
**_**_"Hey... Sirius... Mag vielleicht nur ein schwacher Trost sein, aber... ihr Tod war nich umsonst... Dumbledore sagt... er sagte, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer... dass seine Macht gebrochen wurde. Er kann seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren... Hey, Harry ist noch da, Sirius... Er lebt wenigstens noch."_**_**  
**_**_Doch all die tröstenden Worte halfen gar nichts. In seiner Trauer hatte er Hagrids Stimme nicht mal wahr genommen. Alles woran er denken konnte, war sein bester Freund, den er diesesmal nicht beschützen konnte... der seinetwegen gestorben war... weil... weil..._**_**  
**_**_Sirius schloss die Augen als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte und zum ersten mal kullerten ihn Tränen über die Wange. Er hatte bei Annas Tod nicht weinen können, weil er damals keine Schuld an ihrem Tod trug, aber hier und jetzt wurde es ihm klar. Wormtail! Er war der Verräter. Er hatte James und Lilli an Voldemort verraten. Nicht Remus! Peter hatte sich auch merkwürdig benommen, hatte sich noch mehr als Remus von seinen Freunden zurückgezogen und auch Peter, war immer dabei, wenn sie irgendwo in die Falle getappt waren. Remus war unschuldig... und er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit verdächtigt. Er war vor Misstrauen und Wut so geblendet, dass er das, was die ganze Zeit vor seinen Augen stand, nicht wahr genommen hatte. _**_**  
**_**_Sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde stärker. Er wollte Rache! Sofort! Doch bevor er es realisierte, spürte er eine weitere Hand, diesmal an seiner Wange. Er blickte nach rechts, wo Hagrid zu ihm hinabgekniet war. In seinen Händen sah er den kleinen Harry, seinen Patensohn, der ihn mit traurigem Blick die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte und von ihm auf den Arm genommen werden wollte._**_**  
**_**_"Paoo?!" _**_**  
**_**_Sirius lächelte. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass Harry ja in der letzten Zeit versucht hatte zu sprechen und alle Namen nur sehr gebrochen herausbekam. Aber er erinnerte sich an seinen Paten... an den Spitznamen, den er zwar sehr merkwürdig sprach, doch er sagte ihn._**_**  
**_**_"Ich muss Harry jetzt wegbringen, Sirius. Wartest du hier, bis das Zaubereiministerium eintrifft?!"_**_**  
**_**_"Harry? Wegbringen?!" fragte er mit verängstigter Stimme._**_**  
**_**_"Aber, wohin? Hagrid! Gib mir Harry! Ich bin sein Pate. Bitte! James wollte, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere."_**_**  
**_**_"Nein, Sirius! Dumbledore will, dass ich ihm Harry bringe!"_**_**  
**_**_"Aber, warum?!"_**_**  
**_**_"Weiß nich, aber wenn Dumbledore das sagt, wird er schon seine Gründe dafür ham!"_**_**  
**_**_  
Gründe? Und wieder wurde Sirius nach unten gerissen. Nicht nur dass seine besten Freunde tot waren, nein, niemand wusste, dass Wormtail der Geheimniswahrer war und nicht er! Alle würden ihn für den Verräter halten, der seine besten Freunde an Voldemort verkauft hatte. Er spürte wie sich eine dunkle Angst in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Hagrid wusste noch nichts davon, aber Dumbledore wusste es und Remus und Moody! Sie alle glaubten doch, dass er es getan hatte? Es gab nur eine Chance für ihn! Er musste Peter finden! Und ihn zwingen die Wahrheit zu sagen! Man konnte doch nachweisen, WER der Geheimniswahrer war? Sirius Blick wanderte zum kleinen Harry, der seinen Paten mit all der Zuneigung ansah, die er noch aufbringen konnte. Ihm wurde das Herz schwer, wenn er daran dachte, wie es dem kleinen gehen würde. Er hatte seine Eltern verloren... und es war seine, Sirius, Schuld. Wenn er doch nur besser aufgepasst hätte? Wenn er der Geheimniswahrer geblieben wäre, dann wären Lilli und James nicht tot... _**_**  
**_**_"Harry..." sagte Sirius und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Na gut... Hagrid... Bring ihn zu Dumbledore... Nimm mein Motorrad. Dann bist du schneller. Ich brauch es nicht mehr."_**_**  
**_**_"Und wohin willst du?!"_**_**  
**_**_"Ich... hab noch etwas zu erledigen!" Er versuchte Harry zuversichtlich zuzulächeln, dann schwang er seinen Umhang um die Schulter und verließ das zerstörte Haus der Potters. Er ahnte nicht, dass er Harry so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde. _**

**_Sirius lief. Er lief so schnell er konnte aus Godrics Hollow raus, dann apparierte er in die Londoner Innenstadt. Überall liefen Muggel umher, aber ihm war klar, er musste Wormtail finden! Sie waren ihm alle egal, sie kannten ihn nicht, ahnten nicht, welches Leid ihm widerfahren war. Er wollte Rache! Er wollte dieses miese Stück Dreck in seine Finger bekommen und ihn zwingen zu den anderen zurückzukehren und zu gestehen! Gestehen, dass er das schlimmste Verbrechen begangen hatte, was man tun konnte: Seine eigenen, besten Freunde verraten, die für ihn sogar ihr Leben gegeben hätten..._**_**  
**_**_Er wusste genau wo er ihn finden konnte und er fand ihn wo er ihn gespürt hatte!_**_**  
**_**_"Du verdammte Ratte!" schrie er unüberlegt darauf los und zog seinen Zauberstab. Es waren tausende Zivilisten anwesend, unschuldige Menschen, aber ihm interessierte das nicht. Von Hass, Enttäuschung und Schmerz geleitet war er auf ihn zugerast, bereit den erstbesten Fluch loszulassen, um ihm so weh zu tun, wie er es mit ihm gemacht hatte! Er hatte seinen besten Freund, seinen einzigen, wirklichen Bruder verraten und damit getötet und er hatte IHM, Sirius, die letzten Menschen genommen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Nach Annas Tod und nun auch nach James und Lillis Tod hielt ihn nichts mehr am Leben! _**_**  
**_**_"Bezahl für das was du getan hast! Avada-" Er war bereit zum ersten mal in seinem Leben einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zu zaubern, einen Zauber der dunklen Künste anzuwenden. _**_**  
**_**_"Keda-!"_**_**  
**_**_Wormtail sah sich um. Alle Leute um sie herum starrten sie an. Keiner von ihnen würde etwas tun um ihn zu helfen und selbst wenn... _**_**  
**_**_"Sirius! Lilli und James, wie konntest DU nur!" _**_**  
**_**_Ein fieses Grinsen tauchte auf dem Gesicht des Marauder auf als auch er seinen Zauberstab zog und seinerseits einen Fluch los ließ. Beide Flüche prallten aufeinander, doch Sirius Fluch hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.  
Er war kein böser Zauberer, hatte nicht genug Hass empfunden um den Todesfluch auf diese brutale Weise wirken zu lassen. Es war kein Hass der aus ihm heraussprach, sondern die Qual des Leids, das Gefühl der endlosen Hilflosigkeit und des Verlustes. Allein Peters Fluch hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sirius wurde von der Wucht der Explosion von den Beinen gerissen. Rauch verdeckte seine Sicht und machte es ihm praktisch unmöglich noch irgendetwas vor seinem Auge wahr zu nehmen. Er hörte wie sich Schritte näherten, hörte Zauber, die ausgesprochen wurden um den Rauch zu lichten. _**_**  
**_**_'Hat mein Fluch gewirkt? Hat er gewirkt? Habe ich ihn jetzt doch getötet? Getötet und damit den letzten umgebracht, der meine Unschuld hätte beweisen können?' _**_**  
**_**_Und als der Rauch sich lichtete, war Peter verschwunden... zerfetzt? In tausend Stücke explodiert? Hatte er das gemacht? _**_**  
**_**_'Tot... Tot... Es ist das was er verdient hat... Und ich habe meine Rache bekommen... Hahaha... ich habe... dich gerächt, Prongs... Ich habs getan... Ich habe gemordet!'  
Sirius hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er laut gelacht hatte, dass es wie von einem irren Kranken klang. Er sah wie die Ministeriumsleute auf ihn zukamen und die Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. _**_**  
**_**_'Ich werde mich nicht wehren... Ich habe gemordet... Ich bin schuldig... richtig, Prongs? Ich soll zu meinen Taten stehen... ich WERDE zu meinen Taten stehen'_**

**_15 Jahre später! _**_**  
**_**_Sirius wich Bella's rotem Lichtblitz geschickt aus und grinste sie frech an. "Komm schon," stachelte er sie an. "Du kannst es doch besser!"_**_**  
**_**_Ein weiterer Lichtblitz schoss auf ihn zu und dieser traf ihn direkt auf die Brust. Sein Gesicht weitete sich vor Schreck. Das Lachen war ihm mit einem mal vergangen. Er sah Bellas triumphierendes Gesicht, das mit einem mal da war und er spürte wie er den Halt unter sich verlor, wie er durch die Luft stürzte. Er spürte den Schleier an seinem Körper, der ihn in sich verschlang, konnte ihn auch noch mal sehen, bevor es um ihn herum schwarz wurde..._**_**  
**_**_"Sirius!!" hörte er Harrys Stimme. "Sirius!!"_**_**  
**_**_"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry!" hörte er Remus Stimme._**_**  
**_**_"Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst da durch!"_**_**  
**_**_Die Stimmen verstummten... und er hörte nichts außer ein tiefes Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Als ob er in ein tiefes Meer eingetaucht wäre. Es wurde kalt... eisige Luft füllte seine Lungen, als er versuchte zu atmen... Er hörte tausende Stimmen um ihn herum... Keine gescheiten Sätze, immer nur Stimmen, die irgendetwas von sich gaben, flüsterten, zischen... Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er etwas Weißem entgegen. Einem weißen Schleier, der ihm entgegen flatterte, gehalten von etwas unsichtbaren. Er wusste nicht wo er sich befand, er spürte nichts... außer diese Kälte... und schließlich hörte er Schritte, die widerhallten. _**_**  
**_**_'Man wird NICHT alleine geboren, Sirius... und man wird auch NICHT alleine sterben, wenn man nicht ALLEINE gelebt hat. Hab keine Angst vor dem Tod... ich habe es auch nicht... nicht mehr...' _**_**  
**_**_Sirius blickte auf und sah in schwarze, sanft leuchtende Augen, die aus Liebe funkelten. Er kannte sie ja so gut und er hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Anna... Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen, hatte sich zu ihm hinabgekniet und zart gelächelt... Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, er hatte es verstanden. Ein letztes mal blickte er sich um, hörte wieder diese Stimmen, im dunklen Raum hinter ihm...  
'Harry... Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe und Glück dieser Welt... Ich hoffe, du wirst mich eines Tages verstehen. Ich werde hier auf dich warten, wenn du nach vielen vielen Jahren nachkommen solltest.'  
Seine Augen blickten zurück zu seiner Ehefrau, die auf ihn gewartet hatte und die ihm beim aufstehen half. Langsam schritten sie, die Hände ineinandergehackt, in das Licht hinein, das bei der ersten Berührung wie ein warmer Sommerwind auf ihn wirkte._**_**  
**_**_"Hey, Padfoot..."_**_**  
**_**_"Sirius!"_**_**  
**_**_"Prongs! Lilli! Ich glaub ich spinn!" _**_**  
**_**_"Und wie du spinnst, Padfoot und wie du spinnst!"_**


End file.
